La Muerte del Silencio
by halenevil
Summary: Ella no es especial, tiene en los ojos la sombra del desencanto de su madre y en los labios la ausencia de palabras bien arraigada, verla no es como contemplar una obra de arte. Es Artemis. Es un sueño helado. Continuación de Antes del Silencio.
1. Introducción

**Buenas!** Mi nombre es Halenevil (para quienes lean y no me conozcan, cosa que es bastante probable) y esta es la continuación de **"Antes del Silencio"**, que sugerentemente se llama **"La Muerte del Silencio"** y que empieza su acción años después (excluyendo a la introducción q no es años después...) de donde dejé la primera.

Ah! Por si les interesa, "La Muerte..." fue creada mucho antes de que siquiera pensara en "Antes..." y estaba publicada en los foros de Harry Potter de la Warner. Es más, "La Muerte..." fue escrita después de que "Ff a ver si les gusta" (cuanta originalidad para un título.. sí, yo soy así) apareciera.-Ff a ver si les gusta viene a ser la continuación de La Muerte... sip!, ando de adelante para atrás-

Ahora, dando paso a las formalidades:

Primero que nada le quiero dar gracias a R.E.M. por hacer canciones tan buenas como "_She just wants to be" _y _"Walk Unafraid" _de las que me voy a valer millones de veces y que también millones de veces me han inspirado. ¡Gracias Michael Stipe!. Después a .. Diosito. (grande!) También, (en actitud de **DISCLAMER**) aclaro que todo lo que está aquí y les parezcan potterianamente conocido es xq es Harry Potter propiedad de J.K. Rowling y si es que algo no les suena, no se asusten, no vuelvan a leer la saga... es que yo me lo he inventado. O sea que es mío (en actitud de Gollum).

Espero que les guste.

Cris, Ale, Churis, Jovis, Clau (y demás diminutivos que pertenezcan a las chicas que hayan leído antes este fic) muchas gracias x apoyarme y darme ánimos, aún cuando la redacción fuera una porquería. Gracias x tener fe en mí y en Artemis, gracias x encariñarse con ella (si es que lo hicieron) y sobre todo gracias x hacerme la caída de bruces menos dolorosa... (o me estoy poniendo muy melodramática?) en fin... AH!! Gracias Andrea x aguantar tantos años con mis jorobados spoilers y x pretender q te emociona saber de Artemis (si es q d vdd te emociona, me vas a hacer llorar). Y (_last but not least_) gracias a quien lee esto después de haber leído "Antes.." (que tal aguante!)... muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Volviendo al punto de que _lo que no les suene conocido es porque me lo he inventado_, la acción transcurre en un "mundo" paralelo a Hogwarts (pongo _mundo_ entre comillas xq no es ni en Marte ni en otra galaxia, es en otra región, país, comunidad, etc), el espacio en el que el personaje principal se desarrolla y la escuela de magia a la que asiste, que como se lo estarán imaginando (o recordarán) yo he inventado y se llama Goldenwand –me gusta inventar escuelas de magia-; con el tiempo se darán cuenta de la diferencia entre ella y Hogwarts (que va a ser tomado de referencia en algunos casos).

Y sin mayor explicación (xq sé x experiencia q casi nadie lee estas notas aclaratorias al principio de un fic y xq no me gusta poner resúmenes de lo que escribo) aquí les viene, ojalá que les guste y si no, tengan la bondad de decírmelo (siempre que no se me falte el respeto de alguna manera, ni a mi mamá).. también me gustaría que pregunten si es que tienen alguna duda (xq suelo generar muchas... errores de fábrica con los que he nacido).

Un abrazo fuerte (miren como tiemblo.. no, no es chiste ni provocación) y les presento a mi primogénito: (me refiero al personaje)


	2. Escombros y lluvia

**COMPENDIO DE SU NIÑEZ**

**Escombros y lluvia.**

Escombros y lluvia, todo acababa de volver al inicio que era irremediablemente el final y que le restregaba en la cara lo mismo: que siempre iba a quedarse solo. Escombros, lluvia y su cuerpo tan inerte como el de sus amigos, con ambos ojos fijos en lo que estaba delante suyo y con la mente dispuesta a negar que él también estaba vivo... se negaba a quedarse solo, rehusaba comprender que Sirius, James y Peter lo habían dejado para siempre y que él no había ido con ellos. No quería, no podía, sentía que era traición para la amistad que con tanta fuerza habían forjado. Se mostraba reacio a admitir que lo que estaba latiendo dentro de él era su corazón y no una especie de herida en carne viva que lo tuviera cercano a la muerte...

Pero hasta eso había perdido, ya no tenía la posibilidad ni siquiera de morirse y de así poder volver a vivir, porque una vez más y por última, sus amigos le habían dejado tarea suya pendiente, que estaba obligada a cumplir y de manera ejemplar.

Eso que tenía entre las manos era el calor del que quería desprenderse, el corazón que latía con intensidad, la razón por la que ni siquiera podría llorar a sus amigos. Ella.

No sabía si era realmente de Sirius, él jamás le había respondido la pregunta más que con divagaciones y frases poco precisas... pero la cuidaba como si él mismo la hubiera parido y antes de irse a cometer su último crimen se la había encargado con tanta vehemencia que a Remus no le quedó otra que aceptar.

A lo mejor Harry, su ahijado, no era el único rastro de humanidad que quedaba en el joven Black, a lo mejor también había querido a la niña.

La lluvia empezaba a convertirse en tormenta cuando Remus Lupin le dedicó una última mirada a la casa de sus amigos.

-Adiós-

Se volvió y continuó su camino. Tenía muchas cosas que resolver, la más importante, decidir de una vez que iba a hacer con la niña.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS! no se preocupen, no he cambiado nada (por ahora no lo estoy corrigiendo) sólo arreglo los errores con los guiones. **


	3. La niña que soñó

**La niña que soñó**

Marzo. Es temporada de lluvias en Grecia, su cumpleaños se acerca, las gotas de agua helada se preparan para dispararse más fuerte contra la tierra en algún pedazo del mundo y ella, detenida ante las piernas de su tío que acaba de enseñarle a temerle a la luna, ni siquiera lo sospecha.

La fecha que Remus escogió para ser su cumpleaños pasó hace 6 meses. La balanza. Era lo mejor para los dos, él necesitaba que ella tuviera el carácter medido y amable, que fuera capaz de distinguir los dos puntos de vista en una situación, que se pareciera más a él para poder controlarla o criarla, todavía no comprendía la diferencia. En ese caso, un poco de sugestión por parte de los signos zodiacales no le venía nada mal.

El antiguo merodeador se limpió los restos de sangre de la comisura de la boca y posó pesadamente su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su sobrina. Temblaban, los dos: uno, porque la luna llena acababa de irse, dejando como consecuencia el dolor más espantoso en los huesos que nadie a su alrededor podía curar y la otra, porque su tío acababa de aparecer ante la casa, malherido, con la ropa hecha jirones y con la fuerza necesaria a penas para pararse. Nunca, en sus 5 años, había pasado eso.

Los dos miraban al cielo con temor. Remus se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más iba a poder contener al monstruo que tenía adentro y evitar que entrara a la casa a destruir todo, cuánto más hasta que tuviera que decirle a su sobrina la verdad y prepararla para lo que sucedía cada noche de luna llena y que lo dejaba así, medio muerto.

Claro que ella no era especial, no como esos niños prodigio que ha adivinado dentro de sí lo que sucede y no lo dice por falta de palabras. No tiene la más remota idea de por qué su tío tiembla tanto y sangra y llora callado, como si se estuviera aguantando el dolor.

Ella tiene en los ojos la sombra del desencanto de su madre y en los labios la ausencia de palabras bien arraigada. Verla no es como contemplar una obra de arte, no hay deleite ni inspiración, no urgen ganas de retratarla para hacerla inmortal y eso está bien, porque vivir para siempre no es algo a lo que aspira y tampoco le gusta llamar la atención. Mucho menos a su tío que lo haga.

Al posar los ojos en los suyos por un buen rato le sobreviene a uno la sensación de haber olvidado algo; una especie de urgencia, angustia, intriga y ansiedad. Algo que falta, en este caso, en ella. Lo más probable es que sienta dentro lo mismo que los demás cuando la miran a los ojos negrísimos.

Hay, también, un constante movimiento imperceptible en ellos. Siente, pero no sabe, que le falta algo.

No ha nacido con el destino escrito de salvar al universo, no tiene el talento de hacer que multitudes la sigan, no es una niña encantadora con un _que se yo_ para hacer que las personas que la rodean quieran volverse mejores. No es una esbelta muñeca de porcelana. Es la niña que nace cada segundo de todas las madres del mundo, con la misma dignidad de todos los hijos y la posibilidad de alcanzar lo que quiera alcanzar, de forjarse el destino que ella quiera. Como su madre quería. Pero con una responsabilidad extra tan egoísta que el éxito o el fracaso la dañarían únicamente a ella. Tenía una misión egoísta, encargada por su madre egoísta.

_- De verdad quiero ayudarte, pero no me haces caso!- replicó la niña a un pequeño de aproximadamente su edad, bastante delgado y con los ojos llorosos, mientras lo llevaban a empujones a una alacena._

_Ella lo seguía rápidamente._

_- ¡Hazme caso!-_

_La gran mujer que lo empujaba lo hizo entrar y cerró con llave. _

_La pequeña se acercó con miedo a la puerta y tocó un par de veces, él respondió._

_- Te dije que me hicieras caso-_

_- ¿Que querías que hiciera?- la voz ingenua del niño sonaba ronca, medio resentida- ¿que le pida que no me encierre? Mis tíos no me escuchan-_

_- Deberías venir a vivir con nosotros-_

_- ¿Con ustedes quienes?-_

_-Mi tío y yo- admitió con orgullo la niña- la casa no es tan grande ni tan bonita como esta, pero... te juro que no te haríamos dormir en la alacena-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Sí, ni siquiera tenemos-_

_-No creo que me dejen salir de aquí-_

_-Pero...-_

_Bajó la cabeza, mientras retorcía sus manos y enredaba sus dedos._

_-Me gusta estar contigo-_

_-¿De verdad?- preguntó el niño, tras la puerta._

_-De verdad-_

-¡¡Ah!!-

Se despertó sudando frío y con el corazón golpeteando fuertemente contra su pecho. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación y fijó sus ojitos culpables en alguna parte de la oscuridad, mientras apretaba inconscientemente el viejo cubrecama bajo sus manos.

t's not that she walked away,  
her world got smaller.  
All the usual places, the same destinations,  
only something's changed.

It's not that she wasn't rewarded  
with pomegranate afternoons

Of mingus, chet baker and chess.  
It's not stampeding fortune  
of prim affectations  
she's off on her own but she knows

Now it's greater than the whole of the past  
it's greater, and now she knows.

_She just wants to be somewhere  
sh__e just wants to be. _

_Now is greater  
and she knows that.__Now she knows._

It's not like the angels  
could truly look down  
stir up the trappings  
and light on the ground.  
Remind us of what, when, why or who?  
The how's up to us, me and you  
and now is greater than the whole of the past  
is greater and now she knows that.

Dicen se llama Artemis Black y no ha nacido para ser especial.

La habitación de la niña era pequeña. Una cama, un ropero destartalado para guardar los tres abrigos que poseía, con cajoncitos que contenían su ropa gruesa gastada; un escritorio que su tío ya había empezado a llenar de libros y al lado de ellos había un tintero lleno tapado, una pluma echada ante él y una ruma de papeles en el único cajón del escritorio, por si en algún momento le diera la súbita urgencia de escribir una carta o de impregnar sus sentimientos en algo más duradero que la memoria. Los pergaminos acomodados uno sobre otro daban la impresión de esperar pacientemente a que la niña creciera y por primera vez en su vida los tomara en cuenta.

Una mesa de noche vieja y sobre ella un vaso con agua del que se había apropiado totalmente, era un hecho que le daba mucha sed durante la noche y el miedo que le provocaba el crujir de las escaleras hacía imposible que bajara a la cocina a servirse un poco de algo que la saciara.

Esa noche despertó casi a la misma hora de la noche anterior, estiró su manita, tomó el vaso y lo acercó a ella, pero no se lo llevó a la boca. En algo estaba pensando, que no quería interrumpirse tomando agua y ese algo tenía que ser importante porque realmente tenía sed.

Devolvió el vaso a la mesa de noche con firmeza y se sentó derecha, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Fijó sus ojos en el cubrecama y trató de concentrarse. Hizo presión en el estómago, entrecerró los ojos con fuerza y no respiró por casi treinta segundos... nada, no conseguía lo que quería. Se relajó, tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a pujar. Nada de nuevo... ni siquiera más de esas imágenes salpicadas que estaba acostumbrada a recordar.

Para ella era frecuente tener pesadillas, sueños que se transformaban, que se volvían malévolos y burlones, temibles. Puertas que no se cerraban, acantilados de fondo negro, hombres tenebrosos con risa de mujer persiguiéndola y otros, los peores, con caras de calavera iluminadas, brillando sobre ella.

Hubo una época en la que la parte que menos le gustaba del día era la hora de dormir, porque sabía que ni bien cerrara sus ojos, alguna de esas sensaciones que tanto miedo le daban se iban a apoderar de ella y que por mucho que quisiera lo iban a seguir haciendo hasta que amaneciera; sin importar cuantas veces se levantara o cuantos vasos con agua tomara, no podía librarse de las pesadillas. Y le daban muchas ganas de llorar, de llamar a su tío para que corriera a abrazarla y durmiera con ella el resto de la noche, muchas veces lo hizo, cuando no soportaba más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era a su tío a quien quería para reconfortarla. Se sentía muy segura en sus brazos y le gustaba que la consolara, pero el vacío en ella no se llenaba por completo y la angustia seguía molestándole el pecho.

Pero esa noche, por alguna razón que ni ella conocía, quería volver a sentir el miedo y la angustia, quería ver las imágenes peligrosas que la perseguían sin saber por qué, pero por alguna razón no lo lograba, no podía tener otra cosa que no fueran sueños pacíficos con finales extraños.

Se sentó derecha en su cama y trató de recordar el último sueño de esos que había tenido... recordaba que había empezado con lluvia y viento en algún lugar alto, que cuando volteó la cabeza vio un enorme vacío y todo bajo ella estaba negro. Luego recordó que habían muchas, muchas piedras a su alrededor. Sus ojos empezaron a picarle, se los talló con los puños y siguió recordando, siguió viendo las rocas, sintiendo que su cuerpo se mojaba y que su cabello empezaba a latiguear por culpa del viento.

De pronto un mechón de pelo le tapó un ojo y antes de que pudiera quitárselo, la mano helada de alguien que usaba vendas lo hizo por ella, con mucha suavidad y entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaban cargando.

Se sentía suavecito, dulce y no hacía frío. Se sentía raro, como un nudo en la boca del estómago, como cosquillas en la columna, pero se sentía bien. Artemis se recostó sobre el hombro de quien la estaba cargando y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba cómoda, como en casa.

Estaba feliz pero triste a la vez, no sabía por qué. A pesar de lo bien que se sentía, había algo raro y entonces el nudo en la boca de su estómago ya no era bueno y la lluvia se hacía más y más fuerte y el viento soplaba más y quien la cargaba empezaba a correr con miedo, a gritar (era una mujer, porque gritaba como mujer) y tropezó. Artemis y ella se golpearon contra el fango y cuando se levantó sintió un terrible ardor en el brazo derecho y la cosa horrible que tenía ahí, la enorme calavera empezó a brillar y a brillar hasta que salió de su brazo y se hizo gigante en el cielo.

Y ahí empezó todo de nuevo. El vacío, la risa, el dolor y la mujer que la sostenía tan gentilmente desapareció.

Artemis se estremeció y se cubrió bien con su frazada. Si el sueño era tan temible ¿Por qué quería volver a tenerlo?

Se rascó distraídamente el brazo derecho por debajo de la manga de su pijama, pero retiró la mano a prisa, acababa de sentir la horrible marca bajo sus dedos. Restregó sus yemas con vehemencia contra la frazada hasta que la horrible sensación de cicatriz desapareciera y cuando lo hizo, se frotó el brazo derecho una y otra vez hasta que el ardor causado por el contacto de la tela con su piel fue insoportable.

Esa cicatriz era lo que más odiaba de su cuerpo, más que a su palidez extraña o que a su nariz que no se parecía a la de nadie en la escuela. Por eso siempre la había tenido cubierta por una venda bastante apretada que, a veces, cuando ella se la ponía, le cortaba la circulación y ponía a su brazo morado y helado; pero la ponía así fuerte para que no se cayera, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que tenía una venda y le preguntaran por qué. Claro que por las noches se la quitaba, porque su tío Remus le había dicho que no era necesario que la tuviera puesta cuando dormía. Pero esa noche Artemis sintió tanto asco que sacó la venda del primer cajón de su mesita de noche y la apretó con fuerza alrededor de su brazo.

Cuando se acostó se dio cuenta de que ya no podía dormir, que estaba molesta con ella misma por tener esa cosa tan horrible en el brazo y por no poder soñar con la señora.

No, no poder soñar con la señora le daba pena y no se culpaba a sí misma.

Artemis estaba sentada sobre un cubo negro, tenía un sombrero de ala tirado hacia un lado, una chalina puesta de manera descuidada en el cuello, un sobretodo marrón y un par de mitones viejos. A sus flancos había dos maletas y en una de ellas, una rosa roja.

-No vas a jugar conmigo,¿ no?- le preguntó el mismo niño de la noche anterior, estaba a su lado y la miraba con creciente curiosidad.

-No, estoy esperando a alguien- respondió Artemis, bastante seria.

* * *

**(Y por alguna razón, también copiaré las respuestas a sus comentarios… sólo para que parezca que nada malo pasó aquí**** ) **

**Muchas muchísimas gracias, Andrea, Zelany y Cris por leer esto!!. Espero que este capítulo que está un poco más largo que el anterior) les guste.**

**La canción que puse se llama She Just Want's To be, es de R.E.M. y es como q uno de los temas del soundtrack (ejejejeje) me encanta como la letra tiene que ver con el personaje y me encanta la canción además, en concierto es genial... me hace llorar. **

**Gracias de nuevo por leer! empezamos un viajecito juntas una vez más. OJalá que sea totalmente placentero.**

**Un besototototote.**


	4. Gotas de lluvia

**Gotas de lluvia**

Era su cuarto día de clases y había vuelto a sentir esos ojos de nuevo. Pero esta vez no fueron por parte de la maestra, porque se había asegurado de hacer muy bien su tarea y colorear lo más alejada de los bordes que su mano le permitiera, esta vez se había esforzado por ser la niña modelo que jamás podría llegar a ser y su nueva maestra estaba satisfecha con el esfuerzo. Y no era que le prestara mucha atención de todas maneras.

El problema sucedió durante el recreo, cuando todos los niños se quitaron los enormes abrigos hechos de plástico que usaban para pintar con témperas y corrieron hacia el patio, uno de ellos reparó en su conjunto gastado y la señaló, bastante burlón.

-Artemio! Que ropa para más pobre!-

Primero pretendió no darse por enterada de que se estaban refiriendo a ella, detestaba que la llamaran Artemio y su tío le había dicho que ese no era su nombre así que no tenía por qué responder a ese llamado.

-La falda no se pone con pantalón- le dijo una niña pelirroja vestida de rosa- una se pone o falda cuando hace calor o pantalón cuando hace frío-

Se contuvo, su tío siempre le ponía falda y pantalón en invierno y a ella nunca le había molestado.

Un círculo de niños empezó a formarse a su alrededor.

Siguió concentrada la manzana que era su almuerzo, pero empezó a masticar más lento, ya se le estaba terminando y le daba miedo quedarse sin nada más que hacer.

-Mi mamá dice que falda y pantalón usan los pobres porque no tienen más para abrigarse en invierno-

Un niño de cabello castaño que siempre le había parecido molesto soltó la afirmación con su vocecita chillona. Lamentablemente ella no pudo contenerse.

¡Plaf!

Le plantó un rápido puñete en el estómago.

-Artemis Black!- gritó la Directora de Normas, corriendo hacia el círculo de niños de primer grado.

Por eso su tío Remus la miró así al recogerla del colegio, tras una larga charla con la mujer de normas; con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de algo que no sabía bien que era pero que la hacía sentirse mal con ella misma.

-Quiero que sea la última vez que me llaman para hablar de ti, me entiendes?-

-Pero...- Artemis y su vocecita grave reclamaron- ha sido la primera vez-

-No quiero que haya otra-

-No...- se le cortó la voz y su labio inferior empezó a temblar- no es justo- dijo rápidamente y se limpió los ojos con las palmas de las manos de manera brusca.

-No, lo que no es justo es que golpees a tus compañeros. Yo, francamente...- Remus Lupin interrumpió tanto su hablar como su caminar, tenía que cambiar de acera y de frase, había escuchado muchos _"Francamente, no sé que hacer contigo"_ cuando era joven y el rostro de quien remedaba esas palabras de su madre le trajo remordimientos- yo ya no quiero tener que lidiar con estas cosas- el sutil cambio de tema lo hizo también cambiar de objetivo, de pronto ya no le estaba hablando a su sobrina, si no, a sí mismo- es muy difícil para mí hablar con gente a quien no conozco, mucho más difícil es aceptar las críticas que me dan de algo que ya no puedo manejar, porque no puedo manejar la manera en la que te comportas en clase por lo mismo que estás en clase y yo estoy trabajando. Tal vez tenga que tratar de manera diferente la situación en la casa, tal vez te he...- cada vez fue bajando más el volumen hasta que solo empezó a oírse dentro de su cabeza.

Artemis frunció el entrecejo. No había escuchado prácticamente nada de lo que su tío le estaba diciendo, porque ella peleaba mentalmente con la mirada que le había dado antes, peleaba porque se fuera de su cabeza y la dejara de hacer sentir mal, porque no la dejaba hablar sin ponerse a llorar y no quería lloriquear en la calle, aunque nadie la estuviera mirando.

Cuando por fin llegaron al fin del camino asfaltado y empezó el de pasto, su tío Remus volvió a la realidad y le soltó la mano. Siempre decía que desde ese punto ella podía llegar sola a casa.

-Artemis-

Cuando llegaron y ella corrió a poner a su abrigo frente al fuego, él llamó su atención.

La niña se detuvo, se colocó el abrigo nuevamente y volvió hasta la puerta de entrada, en donde estaba su tío, aún sosteniendo la perilla.

-Estás castigada. Toda la semana, hasta que pienses en lo que has hecho o se te quiten las ganas de pegarles a tus compañeros-

¿Castigo? Como? Su tío siempre había hablado del castigo, pero nunca había dicho exactamente como era.

-Sin ver tele, ni salir afuera a jugar, ni libros de figuritas, ni juguetes-

Entonces todo se resumía a que iba ver la lluvia caer por la ventana del recibidor hasta que tuviera sueño, porque no podía cenar hasta que su tío la llamara y él ni siquiera había empezado a preparar la comida, sino que había tomado un libro y lo estaba leyendo de espaldas al fuego. Tampoco podía ir a la sala a calentarse, no le gustaba estar junto a una persona que estaba enfadada con ella.

No importaba, de todas maneras le gustaba la lluvia.

Suspiró.

Podía ver su reflejo en la ventana: una Artemis pálida y con el cabello despeinado sobre la cara miraba hacia adentro de la casa, a la Artemis que se había envuelto el cuello con una chalina bastante grande que había estado en el perchero desde siempre y comprimía cada vez más la boca, como siempre hacía cuando estaba molesta.

Una quería estar afuera y la otra abrigarse adentro. Lo único que ambas niñas de seis años hacían igual era mirar fijamente lo que tenían frente a ellas. Tal vez no fueran muestras del intelecto (el rendimiento de Artemis en la escuela era promedio), pero tenía una mirada bastante penetrante, inquieta, diferente a la de su madre en sus últimos días, parecida a la que tenía de joven, pero aún más parecida a la mirada que una familia de poder casi extinto ostentaba como bandera, a la familia que su tío Remus había decidido introducirla por no saber que más hacer.

Concentrándose en contar las gotas de lluvia (aunque solo pudiera contar hasta 40) pudo por fin ver desaparecer los ojos que la hacían sentir mal, pero como esa noche estaba castigada por haber golpeado a alguien sin aparente razón, no podía pasarla bien ni en su mente (eso supuso) y la sombra de un hombre caminando con un vestido raro como los que usaba su tío de vez en cuando se fijó en la pantallita de su cabeza.

Era su papá.

La pena que causaba la mirada de su tío no fue nada a comparación de la que la invadió en ese instante, golpeándole el pecho con fuerza. A pesar de que se hubiera mantenido impasible con los deditos fijos en el alféizar, en su interior, Artemis tembló, le fallaron las piernas y cayó sabiendo que no había nadie que la pudiera levantar. Se parecía mucho al sueño que había tenido hacía poco; soñó que corría fuera de su casa, que tropezaba y caía dolorosamente sobre el pasto... por mucho que trató no podía levantarse, las piernas no le respondían, aunque les diera golpecitos para que despertaran y se volvieron pesadas como el plomo, entonces empezó a gritar. ¿A quien llamó? A su papá, a pesar de que no supiera como se llamaba, a pesar de que jamás lo había visto, a pesar de que lo más probable era que su tío Remus estuviera más cerca y más dispuesto a ayudarla, ella no dejaba de repetir la palabra _papá_ tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus pulmones.

Y no tenía idea de por qué.

Tampoco tenía idea de por qué no tenía papá.

La lluvia le gustaba mucho, aunque le trajera ojos que hacían sentir mal y hombres caminando con vestidos. Tiritó a pesar de tener la toda la ropa que llevaba puesta más la enorme chalina de nadie

... su ropa...

Quitó los ojos de la ventana por unos segundos y los dedicó a observar detenidamente lo que llevaba ese día, un saquito informal negro sobre una camiseta de mangas largas, el único pantalón de mezclilla sin agujeros en las rodillas que tenía, sobre él una falda negra (que hacía conjunto con el saco) que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sus infaltables mitones plomos.

Recordó que en la mañana, cuando se vio al espejo, le gustó bastante su apariencia con excepción de la cola de caballo que su tío había tratado de hacerle en el cabello y que había terminado de un costado.

En ese momento, su cabello negro le caía sobre los hombros y Artemis notó la marcada diferencia que había entre ese tono de negro y el de su ropa.

No quería ver más, levantó su cabecita y fijó nuevamente sus ojos en la ventana.

Se preguntó si realmente era pobre y si eso tenía algo que ver con no tener papá.

-Artemis, anda a dormir-

Su tío la sorprendió, dio un fuerte respingo sobre la silla grande en la que estaba y se volvió temerosa hacia él.

Iba a preguntarle por qué estaba mal ser pobre.

- ¿Por qué mi papá no viene a verme?-

Un trueno hubiera sido perfecto en aquel momento, el estruendoso sonido de su aparición y la luz brillante, iluminando el pálido rostro de Artemis, dándole la grandeza que necesitaba en ese momento para hacerse importante y recibir una respuesta satisfactoria. Un trueno y el momento quedaba coronado como esos de antología que siempre iba a recordar. Pero nada, ni un ratón cruzando atolondrado por los pies del tío Remus, que seguramente contenían todo su nerviosismo puesto que se mantuvo impasible, con el rostro imperturbable, a pesar de temerle a esa pregunta casi tanto como a los rezagos de la luna llena.

"¿Por qué mi papá no viene a verme?". Artemis estuvo a punto de taparse la boca, pedir disculpas e ir derechito a su habitación en donde pretendía enterrarse bajo sus frazadas y no salir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero algo la hizo detenerse, quedarse tan quieta como su tío y con los ojos ansiosos hacia él.

La respuesta era sencilla, "porque está preso de por vida", pero considerando que su sobrina no tenía idea de eso y mucho menos de qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo, la explicación se volvía mucho más complicada. Muchos conejos, zanahorias y zapatos se necesitaban para usar como analogías y de todas maneras a Artemis nunca le gustaron los conejos porque le tenía desconfianza a sus ojos rojos.

Pero era demasiado pronto como para decirle la verdad, era la época en la que el papá es héroe y rescata a sus hijos de monstruos en los sueños. ¿Había soñado Artemis con su padre antes?

¿Era ese el padre de Artemis? No tenía idea si era el biológico y para ser el moral había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella.

No, no podía detenerse a descubrir eso, era una complicación innecesaria que solamente lo estaba estorbando.

-Tu papá- empezó Remus, sintiendo que alguien le decía las palabras al oído- no puede venir porque...- conejitos y zanahorias se metieron en el camino de sus pensamientos- porque tiene una muy buena razón para no hacerlo-

La voz en el oído de Remus le susurró un par de palabras que luego corrieron por su espalda en forma de gotas de agua helada.

"Dile la verdad".

La vocecita de Artemis llegó para presionarlo aún más.

-Le contaste lo que hice hoy? Lo llamó también la de normas? Si es por eso, entiendo que no quiera verme porque me peleo con los hombres, pero... si sigue molesto conmigo hasta dentro de un tiempo le puedes decir que ya no me voy a pelear? -

Remus bajó la cabeza, no podía seguir oyéndola hablar así. No podía permitir que su sobrina siguiera sintiéndose culpable. Tal vez era irresponsabilidad de su parte, pero ella merecía saber la verdad, no era la primera vez que preguntaba por él y además la conocía bien, no iba a hacer escándalo, no se iba a rebelar, ni a gritar, ni a contarle a todo el mundo... al menos eso esperaba.

Pero no le iba a decir lo de la magia, ni que mató a sus mejores amigos.

¿Cómo podía empezar?

Por el nombre, Artemis siempre había querido saber su nombre, porque llamarlo solo Black le molestaba mucho.

-Sabes que tu papá tiene un bonito nombre?- le dijo, acercándose a la niña que, acongojada, jugaba con sus mitones- se llama Sirius, Sirius Black-

- ¿Y por qué no ha venido?-

-Si te cuento una parte ¿vas a aceptar esperar a que sucedan ciertas cosas para que te cuente las siguientes?-

Artemis asintió, sin quitar los ojos de su tío.

-Tu papá está preso, por eso no puede venir-

¿Preso? Como esos hombres que veía en los periódicos que leía la directora en la oficina? ¿Lo tenían entre barrotes y todo? Alejado de ella y de su tío... con un traje a rayas y una pelota pesada amarrada a la pierna. Con una barba enorme que cubría su rostro hermoso y el cabello amarrado en una cola... lejos de ella. Para siempre.

- ¿Para siempre?-

Su tío asintió pesadamente.

_- ...para siempre...-_

_El columpio estaba quieto, la tabla rota, sostenida a penas por una de las cadenas y Artemis de espaldas, sentada en el pasto seco con la mirada perdida._

_- ¿Por qué estás triste?- le preguntó un niño, parado tras ella- te gritaron en la escuela?-_

_- Sí, pero no es por eso-_

_- ¿Te duele la panza? A veces me pasa cuando no como-_

_- No... no quiero hablar de eso-_

_- ¿Es secreto?-_

_-Sí. No. No me dijo que era secreto, pero... yo no le quiero contar a nadie. Es sobre mi papá-_

_- ¿Te da vergüenza?-_

_-No. Me da pena- admitió Artemis, frotándose los ojos._

_El niño suspiró._

_- ¿No juegas al columpio?-_

_-No, lo rompí hace un rato con mis manos-_

_El pequeño se sobresaltó y se sentó a su lado, buscando su mirada._

_-Ayer me pasó lo mismo- le dijo, sorprendido- rompí el columpio de mi primo sin tocarlo. Estaba deseando que se cayera para que me dejara subirme y justo se rompió-_

_-Ah...-_

_- ¿No quieres jugar?-_

-No-


	5. La promesa

**4.**

**La promesa**

- ¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste por tu mamá?-

-Porque mi mamá está muerta-

Porque cada vez que pienso en mi mamá recuerdo acantilados y olas de mar y viento frío que no me gusta sentir. Porque cuando pienso en mi mamá pienso en pasado, en algo que he perdido y si la he perdido es obvio que está muerta. Porque siento algo en el pecho, como una voz que me dice que no debo pensar en ella y no sé por qué.

Remus miró a Artemis fijamente a los ojos, con la reprimenda emergiendo de ellos y de su boca, pero antes de que comenzara (y sin ninguna intención) Artemis levantó las cejas sin comprender el por qué de la mirada reprobatoria de su tío y eso lo contuvo.

-Hoy no puedo responder a tu pregunta- Remus dobló cuidadosamente la túnica que tenía en las manos (una vieja morada de invierno de Artemis) y la guardó en su enorme baúl.

- ¿Cuando?- preguntó ella, dejando los libros sobre su cama y corriendo hacia el baúl- Cuando?- Lupin se hizo a un lado, Artemis lo siguió- hoy me voy y ya no me vas a ver por un año-

La tenue luz de la media luna se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación mientras ambos terminaban de acomodar el baúl, para que esa misma noche partiera por primera vez a su escuela de magia.

-Vas a dejar tus libros aquí?- preguntó Lupin, mientras guardaba otra túnica.

-No, los voy a poner al final-

- ¿Qué te estás llevando?-

- ¿Por qué no me puedes responder?-

-No he leído ese-

-Tío...-

Con los ojos serios y sin sonrisa, como siempre, Artemis se acercó a su tío y se plantó frente a él.

-No lo vas a poder ver- admitió el Merodeador, tratando de sonar lo menos duro posible y siguiendo con lo que hacía.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Quieres entrar a Azkaban?- explotó el joven, tirando la túnica que tenía en las manos- quieres saludar personalmente a los dementores?- respiró, Artemis lo miraba sorprendida- no tienes idea de lo que se necesita para estar adentro-

Los ojos de ella centellearon.

-Y si lo sabes no va a ayudar de nada, porque yo no- terminó Lupin, tomando la túnica del suelo y volviéndola a doblar- no quiero discutir más de esto. Es una locura pensar en Azkaban- cerró el baúl con fuerza y salió de la habitación.

Artemis tembló con el último golpe.

Buscó su escritorio con la mirada, se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Sentía sobre sus hombros a tres pares de ojos mirándola con reprobación y no pudo hacer nada para contener un suspiro. No solo había perdido la oportunidad de tener una respuesta exacta, si no que había perdido las siguientes porque su tío estaba tan molesto que seguramente no le iba a hablar hasta que se fuera. Y no le iba a preguntar por su papá cuando se estaba despidiendo ¿o sí? Porque se suponía que tendría que estar pensando en que ya no volvería a ver a su tío y que por primera vez se separaban tanto tiempo y tal vez debería llorar, pero... lo más seguro era que estaría pensando (entre todas esas cosas) en su papá. Y en que iba a perder un año, porque no podría buscarlo ¿o sí?.

¿Por qué tío Remus no entendía? Le hubiera bastado con tener un día, una fecha fija, aunque fuera a veinte años (nunca tanto) de ese momento; lo único que quería era saber si era posible verlo, que no importaba lo difícil o complicado o doloroso que fuera, no importaba si solamente había una forma, quería saber que esa forma existía... ya ella se encargaría de hacerla posible. Quería dejar de soñar que podía ser realidad, quería saber que lo era.

Soñar.

- "Sueño"- leyó en uno de los pergaminos que estaba sobre su mesa. Ella lo había escrito, pero no recordaba cuando ni por qué.

Seguro por su papá.

Levantó la cabeza de un solo golpe.

-Sueño- susurró, recordando.

No había sido por él.

Lo había escrito hacía dos meses, recordando que hacía casi 4 años no soñaba con alguien con quien solía hacerlo. Ya casi no podía dibujar el rostro del niño en su cabeza, pero lo recordaba, recordaba que con él no se sentía tan sola en las noches. Recordaba que le hubiera encantado encontrárselo en el jardín de infantes o en la escuela primaria, que lo habría invitado a su casa porque sabía que él no se burlaría de sus muebles viejos o del olor raro de la madera.

Sintió una punzada extraña en el estómago y un poco más arriba.

Arrugó el papel junto con los que estaban bajo él y los lanzó lejos. Uno de ellos se recogió a sí mismo del basurero y golpeó a Artemis en la frente, se desarrugó empezó a brillar con fuerza ante sus ojos.

Obviamente, la carta enviada por la prestigiosa Escuela Goldenwand no podía ser desechada tan fácilmente.

¿Por qué su tío la estaba enviando a una escuela así? No sería mejor si fuera nada más a una pequeña?.

Sabía que la escuela era enorme desde el escudo, imponente en dorado con una G llena de volteretas y picos y curvas. También lo sabía por todas las cosas que pedían que no tenían nada que ver con los estudios.

Giró rápidamente sobre su banco y concentró su mirada en el vestido de gala negro que estaba tendido en su cama, brillando. Porque esa era la indicación que estaba en uno de los 10 pergaminos de requerimientos de la escuela: que, en el caso de las niñas, el vestido brillara.

-Eso va a hacer que te veas más pálida- había suspirado el tío Remus con resignación, cuando lo leyó.

Se solicita a todos los alumnos de primer año que para su llegada a la escuela vistan una capa negra sobre su ropa de diario (que de preferencia no será de ningún color muy vivo, ni contará con escarchas, lentejuelas o brillos semejantes) con el broche de Goldenwand al centro. Las capas son fabricadas año tras año desde la creación de la escuela por la familia Borodin, cuya residencia de campo está ubicada en...

Tremendo viaje el que su tío y ella tuvieron que hacer para encontrar la casa de campo de los Borordin esos. Y no parecían tan buenas personas, no eran tan amables e incluso hicieron un par de bromas sobre como era mejor negro que blanco para la capa, porque si no, Artemis parecería un fantasma.

Lo único que a Artemis le quedó por hacer fue fingir que había estado demasiado concentrada en el enorme retrato de un dragón escarlata volando sobre un cielo de nubes verdosas como para escucharlos. En realidad había estado mirando el retrato del dragón, pero no tanto como para dejar de sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor... era extraño... el animal, el cielo, las nubes verdosas, como si estuvieran enfermas... como la hija que ayudaba al señor Borodin, Lidia, con la cara delgada, el mentón salido y las mejillas hundidas.

- ¿Qué tan larga quieres la capa?- le preguntó Lidia a Artemis, mientras la veía subirse a un taburete.

-Hasta donde se pueda- respondió, sin saber si lo había hecho bien o mal. No tenía idea de hasta donde quería la capa, solo quería tenerla, verla, ponérsela.

Cuando llegaron a casa tras los tres largos días de compras, paseos y regateos por todas las tiendas de segunda mano o de ofertas que pudieron encontrar, Artemis colocó todo sobre su cama, le quitó los empaques y lo revisó. Se probó la ropa que le habían comprado para cuando no tuviera que usar el uniforme (que no era mucha), se puso los guantes de piel de dragón y las botas larguísimas recubiertas con escamas plateadas que estaban heladas. Abrió con suma cautela su "Guía Máxima de Animales Acuáticos Mágicos" y casi tira el libro al suelo cuando notó que había una ligera sensación de tocar agua cuando tocaba las hojas. Pasó rápidamente los ojos por el primer párrafo de "Espejos y Engaños", un libro blanco, pequeño y brillante, pero cuando quiso ir al segundo, este desapareció por completo y en su lugar, las letras del que ya había leído emergieron. Frunció el seño ¿le habían dado un libro fallado? Y era el libro que más les había costado conseguir a buen precio... no podía decirle nada a su tío porque él querría ir a devolverlo y buscar otro... entonces empezó a revisar todos sus libros para comprobar que no habían fallas. La edición de "Mirar las estrellas" estaba perfecta y Artemis tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirar la página central, en donde con un toque de la yema del dedo podía trazar constelaciones o hacer caer estrellas. Revisó sus libros de Pociones, Adivinación, Encantamientos y todos los que estaban en la lista, eran muchísimos y tenía ganas de leerlos todos en ese momento, pero tenía que empezar a hacer su maleta así que solo comprobó que no faltara ninguno y los guardó uno por uno en su baúl para poder seguir viendo lo que estaba sobre su cama.

Su mirada se clavó entonces en una cajita forrada de un papel con la textura del pergamino, pero era plateada con rombos y puntos negros... adentro estaba su varita.

Artemis despertó de su ensueño y abrió el cajón de arriba de su escritorio. Ahí estaba la caja plateada con rombos negros. La sacó, quitó la tapa y vio su varita como si fuera la primera vez que la ponía ante sus ojos. Fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de tejo, nueve pulgadas... era perfecta, esperaba poder usarla cuanto antes y juraba esforzarse por hacerlo bien, practicar una y otra vez hasta que pudiera dominarla completamente, esperaba que lo que le enseñaran no fuera complicado.

¿Y si era todo demasiado complicado?

¿Y si era un tipo de complicación que no puede resolverse ni con práctica, si no solo con el talento que se lleva adentro? Y si ella no tenía la aptitud necesaria? Si no tenía el talento? Iba a estar aislada de los demás, practicando hasta la muerte para ser como el peor de los que sí tenía talento? Y si todo era como en la escuela y la miraban con las cejas juntas y el ceño fruncido?.

¿Y si nada iba bien?

¿Y si descubrían su cicatriz?

¿Y si le preguntaban por sus papás?

La instrucción en el pergamino era bastante clara: _esperar._

Primero tenían que esperar a que fueran las 11:40 de la noche para tomar un par de viejos boxers que habían puesto a la salida de un bar viejo a unos kilómetros de la casa del tío Remus.

Esos boxers, que en realidad eran _trasladadores _(objetos inanimados encantados por alguien para funcionar como puertas que los llevaban a un destino previamente elegido) los llevarían a un camino de tierra bastante viejo y desolado. Dos advertencias sobre eso habían en el pergamino, la primera era: _el camino es viejo, desolado, oscuro y tenebroso, se ruega a los padres y/o tutores no dejar a sus hijos solos. _Y la segunda: _llevar algo para el frío._ Artemis y el tío Remus se tambalearon un par de veces mientras trataban de recobrar el equilibrio, al final, Artemis tuvo que sentarse sobre una de sus maletas y taparse la boca con mucha fuerza para no vomitar.

-Sería mejor que lo vomitaras- le aconsejó Remus, como siempre.

Artemis negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta vomitar, me da miedo-

De ahí, tenían que esperar hasta que una carroza pasara a recoger a Artemis (_No se preocupe señor padre de familia y/o tutor, las únicas carrozas capaces de entrar a la vía son las nuestras, porque el terreno, así como el camino que lleva a la escuela, no aparece en ningún mapa muggle)_ que fue la parte más difícil de todo el viaje, incluso más difícil que la despedida y el ver alejarse a su tío desde la ventana de una carroza que no sabía como lucía y que no quería imaginar, porque al menos ese momento significaba la rotura total de la incomodidad que su tío y ella habían fabricado. No se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, Artemis seguía molesta y frustrada porque su tío no le quería dar una respuesta sencilla, porque no era capaz de comprender lo que quería, que no era ir a Azkaban en ese mismo momento personalmente a buscar a su papá... ¿O sí?... Había escuchado muy poco de Azkaban y solamente había visto una foto, era tenebroso, pero si esa era la única manera de ver a su papá, entonces ella encontraría la forma de llegar.

O tal vez no fuera la única manera y eso era lo que estaba buscando de su tío, nada más.

Él la seguía mirando indiferente, como si la estuviera acompañando nada más por cortesía, no porque le importara. Su tío Lupin era así, muy pocas veces gritaba y cuando lo hacía era cuando menos mal se sentía Artemis, porque su otra forma de enfadarse la hacía sentirse miserable... nunca la trataba mal o había intentado pegarle o le tiraba las cosas, hacía todo lo que solía hacer, pero con muchísima frialdad en sus maneras corteses. Y de pronto parecía que no la quería de nada, que solo la trataba bien porque había sido criado para ser cortés.

Por eso a Artemis la cortesía le daba escalofríos.

El ruido de cascos chocando contra el suelo llamó su atención y movió su cabeza hacia todas direcciones para ver cómo era la carroza que la iba a recoger, cómo eran los caballos ¿Tendría caballos normales? O con alas... o sin alas pero que igual volaban. Y si la carroza era la que tenía alas? ¿Y si su escuela estaba en el cielo? O en otro continente? Porque no había ninguna dirección en ninguna de las cartas o alguna diferencia por la que pudiera ubicarla, no un accidente geográfico conocido como una laguna, nada tan específico como para que todo el mundo supiera, pero sí algo para que los inteligentes se guiaran y no era que ella se considerara inteligente, pero su tío habría podido descifrar algo. ¿Y si la escuela estaba encima de un acantilado con olas de mar cerca? O en uno de los polos, por eso le habían pedido tanta ropa de invierno, por eso había un libro tan grande de criaturas marinas...

¿Cómo iba a vivir sola en una escuela en el polo? Habría gente como su tío Lupin que se encargara de hacerla sentir cómoda? ¿Y si le daban pesadillas de noche? ¿Y si no la dejaban salir a caminar cuando llovía?

Haciéndose fuertes como los golpes de los cascos contra el suelo, los latidos del corazón de Artemis se aceleraron.

-Que tengas un buen viaje- le dijo su tío, suavemente, sin mirarla.

-Gracias-

-No te vendes muy fuerte el brazo, si se te pone morado las enfermeras van a querer saber por qué y puede que vean tu cicatriz-

-Sí tío-

-Pide un vaso en la cocina, para que lo tengas con agua en las noches... no creo que te lo nieguen. Yo tenía siempre una copa de chocolate caliente sobre mi mesa de noche siempre, al final los elfos domésticos se acostumbraron y ellos mismos servían el chocolate-

Artemis miró hacia arriba, al rostro de su tío y lo encontró sonriendo de medio labio, con los ojos al frente.

-Sí, tío-

-En la escuela deben haber lechuzas, no te olvides de preguntar si las puedes usar, es obvio que las puedes usar, pero siempre es bueno que ellos mismos te lo digan. Perdón por no poder comprarte una lechuza ni por darte la mía, pero...-

-No te preocupes tío, las lechuzas están caras-

-Sí...-

La carroza se detuvo frente a ellos. Era sencilla, cuadrada, de madera muy oscura, con una sola ventana sin cortina al lado contrario de la puerta. Artemis miró de reojo a los caballos que la llevaban, parecían bastante normales. Grandotes y normales.

-Cuídate. No te pelees-

-Sí tío-

-Ojalá que la pases bien, Hogwarts para mí fue...-

Artemis se estremeció sin saber por qué y empezó a temblar.

-... ravilloso-

-Sí... ¿tío?-

-Dime-

-Te voy a extrañar-

-Yo también-

Artemis sonrió suavemente, era lo mejor, no podía estar peleada con su tío para siempre. Asintió y tomó su baúl con ambas manos, con mucha dificultad lo hizo entrar a la carroza y luego se subió ella. No quiso ver afuera una vez más porque sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, que se iba a poner a llorar o que iba a correr a abrazar a su tío, hasta se le podían quitar las ganas de ir a la escuela, así que mejor no arriesgarse y cerrar la puerta, pero suavecito, para que no se ofenda.

Suspiró cuando la carroza volvió a andar y no pudo evitar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y que la hizo llorar unos minutos. No podía dejar de sentirse asustada, yendo por un camino desconocido en la oscuridad a quien sabe donde y lejos de la única persona que sabía que la iba a proteger. No podía dejar de estar nerviosa porque tenía la impresión de que le empezaba una nueva vida, que desde ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar, pero eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ni con palabras, solo con un retortijón en su estómago. No podía dejar de estar emocionada por la magia, por su varita, por el mundo del que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

Era rara la carroza, chiquita y fría, como un ataúd. Y cada segundo que pasaba la hacía sentirse más chiquita y más fría, no podía decir con exactitud que fue desde que puso un pié ahí, porque estaba distraída pensando en otras cosas, pero en ese momento, una sensación se había colado entre las otras y empezaba a hacerlas a un lado con fuerza.

De pronto se sentía muy pesada y no podía ser cansancio porque segundos atrás no estaba cansada y pensar no le cansaba. No podía ser la hora porque eso no era sueño y si es que lo era, entonces no uno normal, no sueño de hora de dormir. No. No era la hora de dormir y sin embargo cada segundo que pasaba le quitaba más y más energía. Eso. Más y más energía. El sueño repone energía, no quita, este no es sueño de sueño… es sueño… es sueño malo, sueño que quita la vida. La vida. Sueño que quita la vida, es sueño de muerte. Muerte. Eso. Para eso el ataúd, para morir. Y los caballos? Para ir al cielo?.

Artemis trató de ponerse de pié, pero su cuerpo estaba tan pesado que en el preciso instante en el que lo logró, se desplomó sobre la madera de la carroza.

-Papá…-

Una fuerza extraña apretaba su cuerpo contra el piso y supo que en poco se iba a quedar profundamente dormida y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Supuso que eso era lo que las personas sentían antes de morirse, una fuerza extraña apretándolos contra la tierra con tanto ímpetu que no dejaba ni latir al corazón y que hacía ver todo más lento, más lenta la muerte acercándose; entonces no queda nada por hacer más que resignarse y empezar a pensar con calma, ya no hay caso en tratar de huir. Porque la muerte está cerca. O algo está cerca. Lo siente en el latido del corazón.

_Y cada minuto espera su turno,  
se escapa, se pierde,  
se une al mar._

_Su cabello negro flameaba con el viento, pero no era el de ella, un cabello negro flameaba en el viento y no sabía de quien era, pero lo veía y era feliz. Estaba parada sobre una roca, la sentía bajo sus pies, dura, muy fría, pequeña aquí, redonda allá y un poco plana. _

_Así se está feliz. _


	6. La Ceremonia de Iniciación

**5.**

**La Ceremonia de Iniciación**

-Tú, el del peinado ¿Puedes tenderle la mano a la niña antes de que caiga al vacío?-

Un fuerte tirón de brazo hizo que Artemis despertara. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire y había sido tal la sorpresa que no atinó ni siquiera a mover las piernas, se le congeló todo, hasta el corazón. Se puso estática como una piedra, mirando con los ojos graves al niño que trataba de ayudarla y que por alguna razón tenía una parte de la mejilla pintada de negro.

-No te pongas dura- pidió el niño, tirando de ella hacia adentro.

Su mano se resbaló del brazo de Artemis a la muñeca y de ahí a sus dedos.

Gritó y su respiración empezó a acelerarse más y más. Intentó tomar la mano del niño con la otra, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado bruscos.

- ¿Estás loca? Me vas a botar a mí también-

-No me sueltes-

-No puedo aguantar más ¡Profesor!-

- ¡Aguanta!- suplicó Artemis

-Profesor!!

-_Windgardium leviosa_-

Artemis sintió que sus pies tocaban algo tan duro como el suelo, pero aún así no se soltó. Su cuerpo empezó a hacerse más y más ligero y de pronto volaba con los dedos del niño firmemente sujetos hasta su lado, hasta sentarse en una alfombra roja bastante suave y grande. A su alrededor habían muchos niños con las mejillas pintadas de negro que la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, algunos susurraban y una niña rubia la miró de abajo a arriba antes de poner sus ojos en blanco y volverse.

-Ya estás a salvo- le dijo el hombre que la apuntaba con una varita. Era el único adulto sobre la alfombra, estaba sentado delante de todos, mirándolos, con la espalda al vacío. Tal vez por eso le pareció tan temerario. Sus ojos eran grandes y una cicatriz le cruzaba el derecho, desde la frente hasta la mejilla.

Artemis asintió agradecida y avergonzada, porque todos seguían mirándola.

Bajó la cabeza.

Por eso sentí el viento. Por eso tuve ese sueño raro de estar encima de una roca con el viento, pero era casi viento. Por eso lo tuve, porque estaba en el aire, nada más que por eso. ¿Qué hacemos aquí¿Qué hora es? Todo está oscuro… debe ser madrugada. Estamos volando en una alfombra mágica, volando de verdad. Todos están vestidos de negro y tienen las caras pintadas. Yo estoy vestida de negro.

Tenía el vestido negro puesto y sobre él la capa que su tío había mandado hacer a los Borodin, unos guantes negros enormes que le llegaban hasta la axila, y alguien había pintado la mitad derecha de su cara con líneas gruesas que parecían enredaderas con espinas y su ojo estaba enmarcado con una gran medialuna.

¿Quién había hecho todo eso?

Mi venda.

Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a la carroza… ¿Quién la había cambiado? ¿Cómo sabían que tenía su vestido negro dentro del baúl? ¿Habían revisado su baúl? Habían visto sus cosas viejas y gastadas ¿Y sus vendas? Sus vendas también estaban viejas y gastadas y seguramente quien las había visto las había botado. No. No… sus vendas eran necesarias, no podía tener los guantes hasta las axilas para toda la vida… No… si la habían cambiado… su venda… su brazo. Le habían visto el brazo. Me han visto el brazo, mi venda, mi marca. Su cicatriz, habían visto la cicatriz. Alguien en esa escuela sabía que tenía la cicatriz, alguien en esa escuela pensaba que ella era una de ellos.

Se volvió inmediatamente a su brazo derecho y bajó un poquito el guante, un poquito más, pero no tanto como para que se note la cicatriz, suave. Mirando a los lados, que nadie la viera, ya nadie la veía. La venda vieja seguía ahí, firmemente amarrada a su bracito. Suspiró.

-De nada- le dijo el niño que estaba a su lado, como respondiendo a su suspiro.

- ¿Qué?- Artemis lo miró bien por primera vez, tenía un peinado gracioso que hacía ver su cabeza más grande- ah… sí… ¿Qué pasó?-

-Te chorreaste como gelatina-

-Nadie se dio cuenta de que estabas dormida- le dijo una niña, a su lado- ¿estás bien ahora? ¿No estás asustada ni nada? Si quieres te puedo cambiar de sitio, para que no estés tan cerca al borde, porsiacaso te vuelves a quedar dormida… es comprensible, creo que son las tres o cuatro de la mañana, yo también estoy dormida a esta hora normalmente, pero hay algo en el aire helado que no me deja cerrar los ojos. Si te da vértigo, puedes hacer lo que yo hago, mirar fijamente la cara del profesor y nada más-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Sí te quieres cambiar de sitio entonces?-

-No, está bien-

Porque el sueño bonito ya había terminado.

-Me llamo Sami- la niña que le había hablado de la nada le sonrió ampliamente.

-Artemis-

-Ya que todos están restablecidos, continuemos con el recorrido- el profesor llamó la atención de los nuevos y Sami, que quería decir algo, cerró inmediatamente la boca- hemos pasado el bosque que cuida uno de los flancos de la escuela y en este momento estamos justo encima del claro principal- todos miraron al vacío, excepto Sami que seguía con los ojos clavados en el profesor. Primero se oyeron muchas exclamaciones ahogadas y luego, por casi un minuto, nadie respiró- lo que seguramente les ha quitado el aliento es el Castillo de Goldenwand- en efecto, un castillo de piedra que parecía plata a la luz de la noche- llamado también el Castillo Joven, porque fue construido muchos años después de que el primero, el Castillo Viejo, que vieron con dificultad entre la espesura del bosque, fuera destruido en batalla. Si prestan atención notarán que hay una torre en especial que parece no terminar nunca- señaló con su varita y un haz de luz iluminó la torre referida; en efecto, iba muchos metros más arriba que las otras torres- es el Mirador de Valthemoon- todos hicieron _ohhhh,_ incluso Artemis, pero sin saber por qué- En la antigüedad, Goldenwand era protegido por tres señoríos debido a los constantes ataques, cada señorío agrupaba a magos que tenían características muy similares entre ellos y que se dice eran en un principio de tres familias distintas. Cada señorío se instaló en una parte del Castillo, para vivir y proteger. El Mirador corresponde al señorío de Valthemoon, que estaba dedicado al estudio de todo lo que los rodeaba, pero sobre todo de lo que tenía que ver con el cielo y los astros. Grandes magos astrónomos, científicos y pensadores fueron los Valthemoon, las mentes detrás de la acción-

La alfombra voló suavemente unos metros más allá. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre el Mirador de Valthemoon cuando el profesor llamó nuevamente su atención.

-Este es el Gran Lago y lo que ven al centro es el señorío de Stormenhand- Artemis se volvió hacia lo que parecía un castillo pequeño en una isla, unida al resto de la escuela por un camino angosto bordeado con lucecitas- El señorío al que tenían que derrotar los enemigos para poder ingresar al castillo. Se dice que los Stormenhand eran excelentes nadadores y que construyeron túneles submarinos que se conectaban con todos los puntos de la escuela- el profesor sonrió de medio labio- personalmente, creo que es una leyenda para explicar la maravillosa capacidad que tenían para distribuirse en todos los puntos de defensa en el tiempo mínimo. Al ser los defensores inmediatos, los Stormenhand estaban obligados a ser rápidos, silenciosos y eficaces- por un segundo a Artemis le pareció que el profesor miraba al castillo con nostalgia- magos y brujas muy… capaces han pertenecido a este señorío- con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, dirigió una mirada amplia a los alumnos nuevos- ¿miraron lo suficiente? es hora de que volvamos al Castillo, el recorrido ha terminado-

Artemis frunció el ceño, se había perdido mucho del recorrido por estar durmiendo. Sin embargo el sueño le había parecido muy corto. Sin embargo, lo corto le había parecido muy largo.

Una mano se alzó.

-Perdón, profesor, dijo que eran tres familias las que vivían y protegían Goldenwand y solo hemos visto dos-

-Exacto, porque la tercera familia, Darkenlord, no se muestra a nadie más que a sus miembros y solo estos saben donde están sus instalaciones y qué forma tienen. Fue la manera que encontró el jefe de la familia Darkenlord para defender el Castillo, esconderse adentro y atacar por sorpresa, porque que tuviera que pelear significaba que las defensas de Stormenhand habían sido derrotadas. Se volvieron muy buenos para poner trampas, ocultar y aparentar. Sus magos son muy sagaces y muy leales, capaces de guardar un secreto aunque les cueste la muerte-

La palabra muerte desató el murmullo general, que no cesó hasta que la alfombra se detuvo a unos centímetros del suelo, cerca de las escaleras de la entrada principal del Castillo. Artemis se puso de pié inmediatamente y Sami junto a ella, se miraron con emoción y bajaron juntas de la alfombra saltando por la parte de atrás.

- ¿Cómo crees que hayan conseguido esta alfombra voladora?- preguntó Sami, en voz baja

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

- Porque el comercio de alfombras voladoras ha sido prohibido hace bastante tiempo por la Confederación de Magia, o sea que no solo en el país… tal vez el director consiguió un permiso especial y la puede tener pero bajo condiciones restringidas, como usarla solo una vez al año y con supervisión de un profesor capacitado, o tal vez un número limitado de estudiantes sobre ella…- Sami y los demás dejaron de hablar cuando vieron a dos grupos más de alumnos aterrizar con sus alfombras junto a ellos. Eran más nuevos, porque también tenían las caras pintadas y estaban todos vestidos de negro.

-Número limitado de estudiantes- repitió Sami, orgullosa- ¿tienes una pluma?- Le preguntó a Artemis.

-No-

Las puertas del Castillo se abrieron con solemne pesadez.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar- dijo el profesor que había estado en la alfombra, cuando llegó a la entrada, dirigiéndose a todos- soy el profesor Polux Altair; la Ceremonia de Iniciación dará inicio en breves momentos. Por favor, colóquense las capuchas sobre las cabezas y traten de no atropellarse-

Con un movimiento gentil del brazo los invitó a entrar. Artemis empezó a caminar lentamente, con un temblor extraño en las rodillas. Ella y Sami fueron las últimas en entrar, tras ellas, las puertas se cerraron con fuerza y no pudieron evitar dar un respingo.

El profesor Altair caminaba tan rápido que los alumnos encapuchados estaban obligados a casi correr para seguir su paso, de manera que no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver más que la capa flameante del profesor en todo el recorrido.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de Artemis y casi le dieron ganas de preguntarle a Sami si sentía lo mismo, una especie de retortijón en el estómago, como los que le daban cuando algo malo iba a pasar. Un presentimiento, pero también tenía la impresión de que estaba huyendo de algo, que había algo detrás de ellos peligroso y por eso tenían que correr y por eso tenían que tener las capuchas puestas, para protegerse.

Todo se esfumó cuando el profesor Altair abrió las puertas de un salón de golpe y el brillo que había adentro los dejó sin aliento.

Poco a poco iban avanzando y poco a poco la luz se hacía más y más fuerte y más y más cálida. Un calor acogedor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Artemis, incluso por dentro, cuando estuvo dentro del salón.

Era maravilloso.

Las paredes y el techo parecían ser de oro y eran completamente lisas, sin cuadros o brocados o cualquier tipo de decoración. Solo oro. Contrastando, el piso era muy negro, como si estuvieran parados sobre un abismo que a Artemis no le causó mucha gracia y evitó ver, en su lugar, se fijó en la enorme mesa que había delante de ellos, larga y cubierta con un mantel morado oscuro. Sobre ella no habían cubiertos ni platos, solo un cáliz maltrecho de acero oxidado, que no tenía nada que ver con todo lo demás de esa habitación.

Detrás de la mesa había muchas sillas, pero las tres del centro eran las más grandes y las ocupaban una mujer joven de cabello negro, un hombre bastante viejo que parecía Papá Noel y otro hombre de edad indescifrable, que parecía muy cansado.

También había tres personas a los lados de los alumnos nuevos, cada una cargaba un estandarte con un escudo distinto y por la edad, Artemis supuso que eran estudiantes de los grados superiores, vestían una larga túnica negra que tapaba todo lo que podían traer abajo y capuchas que a penas dejaban ver sus rostros.

El hombre que se parecía a Papá Noel sonrió y automáticamente todos le prestaron atención.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, que es ahora también su hogar-

Los estandartes golpearon tres veces el suelo.

- ¡Alumnos nuevos!- Alguien se puso de pié tras Papá Noel, era un hombre de ojos chiquitos y cabello gris corto, su barba era más larga, puesto que le llegaba hasta el pecho- mi nombre es Theodore Hamal y soy el director de la escuela Goldenwand. Es un honor para mí recibirlos y espero que amen a esta escuela tanto como todos los que estamos aquí. La Ceremonia de Iniciación ha comenzado-

Nuevamente los estandartes golpearon el suelo tres veces y al terminar la última, los alumnos tiraron de sus túnicas y descubrieron sus uniformes brillantes.

-Cuando escuchen su nombre- el profesor Altair habló- se adelantarán hasta el cáliz, que contiene un pigmento transparente, e introducirán su mano unos segundos, el color que tome el pigmento definirá la familia a la que pertenecen. Si es amarillo, a Valthemoon- uno de los estandartes golpeó el suelo, lo portaba una chica que tenía un vestido amarillo hasta la rodilla, de mangas largas y anchas, un cordón plateado en el pecho y un escudo donde este terminaba- si es blanco a Darkenlord- quien golpeó el suelo con su estandarte fue un chico vestido completamente de blanco, que en lugar de pantalón llevaba una falda larga, tenía un cordón dorado y un escudo diferente- y finalmente, si es negro, a Stormenhand- un golpe más, hecho por otro chico, de morado, también con falda y cordón plateado- Cuando sepan a que familia pertenecen, podrán quitarse las capuchas y colocarse detrás de los Delegados.

- ¿A donde crees que vayamos?- susurró Sami a Artemis.

-No tengo idea- admitió, mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes.

Valthemoon, el del Mirador, Darkenlord, el oculto y Stormenhand, el de la isla. ¿A cual podría ir?

-Alya, Hypatia-

Una encapuchada se hizo camino entre los demás y llegó torpemente al cáliz, metió la mano temblorosa y cuando la sacó, su mano estaba embarrada del pigmento que había adquirido un color amarillo encendido.

-Valthemoon-

El estandarte golpeó el piso dos veces, la niña dio un respingo que hizo que se le bajara la capucha y caminó con recelo hasta su Delegado.

Valthemoon... ¿qué se sentiría el haber sido aceptado en esa familia? Valthemoon. El profesor Altair había insinuado que era la familia de los inteligentes, de filósofos. Artemis nunca se había considerado tan inteligente...

-Artemis, te llaman- susurró Sami.

- ¿Qué?-

-Black, Artemis-

Se hizo paso con dificultad entre todos los alumnos nuevos y seguramente alguien le dio un codazo en la cabeza sin querer, porque cuando llegó ante el cáliz se sentía extrañamente mareada. Avanzó con cuidado y metió su mano en el pigmento transparente.

Raro, los cuchicheos se habían detenido de golpe, mientras el mareo se hacía más y más fuerte. Artemis aguzó el oído, acababa de oír a alguien susurrando.

_-No Slytherin, no Slytherin-_

Y la imagen de un niño con un sombrero viejo casi tapándole los ojos, sentado sobre un taburete apareció ante ella.

Parpadeó y un sacudón la hizo buscar apoyo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió vio a los profesores de la mesa mirándola extrañados. La mujer que estaba en la silla grande casi se paraba a ayudarla y Papá Noel le preguntó como estaba. Artemis no respondió, solo sacó la mano del cáliz.

-¡Stormenhand!-

El Delegado de Stormenhand golpeó dos veces el piso, Artemis se quitó la capucha de encima y caminó atontada hacia él.

¿No Slytherin? ¿Qué era Slytherin? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, pero la voz le parecía familiar. No Slytherin. Y ¿quién era ese al que había visto? Por que no había podido verle bien la cara, la tenía casi cubierta por un sombrero viejo enorme. ¿Había sido un recuerdo? No había estado en una situación así antes y si lo hubiera hecho, por qué se le ocurría acordarse de eso en ese momento tan importante?.

-Marianne, Hanna-

Justo cuando levantó la vista, los ojos de Artemis se cruzaron con los de la niña rubia que la había visto mal en la alfombra y la miraba igual que entonces, como si acabara de arruinar su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Darkenlord-

No Slytherin, no Slytherin. No pudo quitarse la voz del niño de la cabeza durante toda la ceremonia, solo unos segundos cuando llamaron a Sodeburg, Sami y fue seleccionada para Valthemoon. Entonces sintió una pena rara, una especie de desilusión, porque esperaba tener a Sami cerca más tiempo.

-Schnuppermault, Saba-

No Slytherin, rogaba. Parecía muy importante.

-Stormenhand-

El Delegado golpeó al piso dos veces y Artemis se sobresaltó. Miró al frente justo en el momento en el que el chico se quitaba la capucha del rostro y se quedó estupefacta por unos segundos, mirándolo, como el resto de las personas que ocupaban el salón.

Una especie de luz salía de su rostro y de sus manos, seguramente de todo su cuerpo pero era lo único que podía ver Artemis. Como si tuviera un reflector incorporado y le pareció extraño no haberlo notado antes.

Era el chico que brillaba y todo el mundo lo había notado. Los alumnos se hacían al lado unos a otros para poder verlo mejor y las chicas parecían ser las más interesadas, incluso la Delegada de Valthemoon volvió completamente su cabeza para ver a Saba Schnuppermault. Él parecía no darse cuenta y cuando se unió a las filas de Stormenhand, Artemis oyó suspirar a un par de chicas que estaban tras ella.

Tres chicas más fueron seleccionadas, dos para Darkenlord y una para Valthemoon y la selección terminó. El profesor Altair se llevó el cáliz del salón y quien tomó la palabra fue la profesora que estaba sentada en una de las sillas grandes.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar- les dijo- los felicito por haber soportado la Ceremonia de Iniciación, sé que están cansados y por eso seré breve- se tomó unos segundos para salir de la mesa y pararse frente a los alumnos- ahora les presentaré a sus tutores, los jefes de cada familia, son quienes se harán responsables de ustedes por toda su vida escolar, sus padres dentro de esta institución-

Todos asintieron.

-Profesor Gamma- el profesor que estaba al otro lado de Papá Noel se puso de pié y a Artemis su caminar le pareció tan cansado como su apariencia, pero cuando miró a todos los alumnos, una corriente extraña pasó por su columna- tutor de Vathemoon-

-Profesor Viper- un hombre alto y muy derecho se acercó lentamente desde la mesa de profesores hasta la profesora y con el mismo paso lento, hacia los alumnos- tutor de Darkenlord-

-Y yo, la profesora Gabrián, seré la tutora de Stormenhand- su rostro estricto se suavizó un poco con la sonrisa de medio labio que le dedicó a sus alumnos. Artemis pensó que la profesora se veía más vieja cuando fruncía el ceño y les hablaba como les había hablado, pero que realmente era joven, tal vez tuviera la edad de su tío o tal vez era menor- por favor tutores, lleven a sus alumnos a sus habitaciones, la Ceremonia de Iniciación ha terminado-


	7. El paso

**6.-**

**El paso**

-De verdad es una lástima que no nos toque juntas-

Artemis caminó lo más disimulada que podía hasta el final de la fila de Stormenhand, que era desde donde Sami le hacía señas para encontrarse.

Sami trató de esbozar una sonrisa de disculpas, Artemis trató de parecer solemne, pero ninguna de las dos podía esconder la emoción que sentían por haber visto lo que habían visto y por empezar a ser parte de un mundo que, al menos a Artemis, le parecía maravilloso. Y tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza a ese niño. No Slytherin, no Slytherin.

Claro que era triste que no estuvieran en la misma familia, porque aunque Sami le habló de la nada, no se separó de ella sin previo acuerdo y no dejó de hablar hasta ese momento, había algo en ella, en su sonrisa grandota y sus ojos saltones que la hacían sentir cómoda.

-Pero… supongo que en algún momento nos vamos a ver no? Digo, aunque la escuela sea bastante grande y probablemente no nos toque una clase juntas, en algún momento nos vamos a cruzar por los pasillos. Pero si no es tan pronto, de repente tú pasas con muchas amigas o puede que hasta yo haga amigas y no tengamos tiempo de saludarnos. No, pero en algún momento nos veremos, aunque sea en el baño-

Artemis asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno- le dijo.

-Claro! pero hoy o mañana, porque… si nos recogieron a la medianoche y luego vinimos y pasamos un tiempo en el recorrido de la alfombra y otro tiempo en la ceremonia, que más o menos van por la hora y media, dos horas… más el tiempo muerto, que feo suena, en el que nos cambiaron y nos pintaron la cara y todo, que es difícil de calcular porque de verdad no hay ni una pista de cuanto tiempo pasamos inconscientes… a ver, si ponemos que fueron dos horas máximo, entonces deben ser como las cuatro o cuatro y media… sí, en cualquier momento puede amanecer; entonces, a qué desayuno te refieres, al de dentro de unas cuantas horas, porque seguramente nos van a hacer dormir más tiempo por todo el que se han tomado… o al de mañana, mañana-

-Al de hoy-

-Ya- Sami sonrió- entonces nos encontramos a las once en la puerta del comedor-

Artemis asintió.

-Stormenhand! Síganme- llamó la profesora Gabrián- el camino a la isla puede ser un poco complicado para ustedes, que no han ido antes- Artemis se despidió de Sami y corrió hacia el grupo de nuevos que rodeaban a su tutora- así que no quiero que ninguno se separe demasiado del grupo-

Familia por familia dejaron el Salón Dorado y cada una, escoltada por su estandarte y su tutor, enrumbó hacia su dominio.

- Pónganse las capuchas sobre las cabezas-

Cuando salieron del Castillo, cruzaron el claro en una dirección incierta y de todas maneras no servía de mucho que la profesora les dijera que iban hacia el norte o hacia el este, porque Artemis nunca había sido buena ubicando los puntos cardinales. Le dio la impresión de que iba a tener problemas para llegar a la Isla en el futuro.

Lo peor empezó cuando empezaron a ver agua.

-Cuando encuentren el riachuelo, todo va a ser más sencillo- les dijo la profesora Gabrián, que iba adelante, alumbrando el camino con su varita- solo tienen que seguirlo y tener cuidado.

Pero o no era sencillo o la profesora Gabrián caminaba demasiado enredado, dando vueltas innecesarias por ciertos árboles o cruzando piedras que no debía cruzar. Artemis pensaba que seguir al riachuelo significaba caminar a su lado, pero estaban sorteando ramas y piedras desde tal punto del camino que a penas podían ver el agua.

-Au- Artemis se arañó el brazo con algo, pero estaba tan cansada que ni quiso averiguar que era, ni se detuvo a quejarse, solo siguió caminando.

-La razón por la que venimos por esta parte del camino es porque a las criaturas del río les encanta salir a esta hora de noche. Y a las demás criaturas del bosque les encanta unírseles y no siempre son amigables-

-¿Hasta con nosotros?- preguntó una niña de cachetes inflados, que estaba al lado de Artemis.

-Con los de primer año sobre todo. Así que ya descubrieron la Regla número uno de caminos ¿alguien me puede decir cuál es?- la profesora se detuvo y se volvió hacia los alumnos, con la clara intención de quedarse ahí hasta recibir una respuesta.

La mayoría protestó, con gruñiditos somnolientos.

Una mano se levantó.

- ¿No caminar junto al riachuelo de madrugada?-

La profesora Gabrián asintió y retomó el paso.

-Para los que quieran consultarla, está en el Libro de Normas que encontrarán en la mesa de noche de sus dormitorios-

Dormitorios. Dormir. Descansar, o al menos dejar de caminar.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron a lo que daba la impresión de ser la desembocadura del riachuelo, una laguna brillante y preciosa, que parecía una piscina enorme con muchas plantas a los costados y árboles enormes que invitaban a descansar en ellos.

-Cuando lleguen aquí, significará que El Paso está cerca. Es ese camino que vieron, con lucecitas a los lados. Esta laguna es artificial y fue creada por los Stormenhand y solamente para ellos, para el recreo -

- ¿A qué se refiere?- el niño del peinado que intentó salvar a Artemis antes estaba a dos cabezas delante de ella.

-Que es secreta. Incluso para ustedes. Estoy segura de que muchos van a intentar buscarla mañana y no lograrán encontrarla, pero eventualmente lo harán-

Continuaron el camino mirando a todos lados, tratando de grabarse pedazos del paisaje, plantas en especial, rocas de forma así o asá que les dieran la pista de cómo llegar a la laguna. Artemis estaba segura de que había algo en ella, una especie de brisa que se había metido por sus fosas nasales y que le había tranquilizado el cuerpo y hasta le había quitado un poco el sueño. ¿Eran aguas curativas esas?. Tal vez por eso nadie más las podía encontrar.

Finalmente llegaron al Paso y miraron maravillados como unas motitas de luz flotaban unos centímetros sobre el piso a lo largo de un camino de tierra que más parecía arena. Cuando caminaron sobre de ella comprobaron que no podía ser tierra real porque se sentía muy suave bajo sus pies y también supieron la razón de existir de las motitas, que no era solo por decoración.

-A medida que nos vayamos acercando más y más a la isla, se va a hacer más y más oscuro, así que tengan mucho cuidado-

Cierto, se hacía más y más oscuro y cada vez necesitaban más y más a las motitas para iluminar el camino.

-Oye- la niña de los cachetes inflados le tocó a Artemis un par de veces el hombro- te has hecho una herida en el brazo… mejor dile a la profesora, está rara y tiene sangre-

Artemis se volvió distraída y levantó un poco el brazo.

No.

Se tapó inmediatamente y miró a la niña con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cicatriz estaba casi descubierta, sangrando y sin la venda.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la niña

-Nada-

Seguramente se le había caído la venda cuando se había hecho la herida, con la rama esa que raspó su brazo.

Suspiró. Tenía que ir por ella.

Empezó a caminar más y más lento, dejando que los demás la pasaran y antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la dirección contraria.

No podía no tener su venda esa noche, porque seguro cuando llegara a su habitación iba a caer dormida inmediatamente, ni tiempo iba a tener para buscar otra en su baúl y ponérsela y cuando amaneciera y la vieran descubierta, le preguntarían que era eso, algunos seguramente reconocerían la marca y llamarían a la tutora Gabrián y ella al director y no solamente la iban a botar, si no que la iban a llevar a Azkaban.

Se detuvo abruptamente, tanto que casi se cae.

¿No sería bueno que la llevaran a Azkaban? Porque entonces podría ver a su papá.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No iba a dejar que nadie viera esa cicatriz horrible, iba a buscar la venda entre toda esa maleza aunque tuviera que regresar a la Isla cuando amaneciera y la castigaran.

-Hola-

Volvió a detenerse de golpe y esta vez tuvo que poner una mano en el suelo para no aterrizar de bruces.

Se puso de pié a prisa y en el lugar que acababa de cruzar vio a un encapuchado con los brazos cruzados, de espaldas, mirando fuera del camino.

-Hola- repitió el encapuchado.

Su voz era rara, diferente. Suave, pero dura.

- ¿No me vas a contestar?-

No. Artemis se había quedado parada en neutro tras él, con terror de haber sido sorprendida, intrigada por saber quien era y con ansias de dejarlo e ir por su venda.

No le podía preguntar quien era, aunque se moría por hacer eso, porque si era uno de los profesores le iba a preguntar qué hacía ella corriendo hacia el bosque, así que trató de tantearlo… era alto, unos centímetros más que ella, supuso, podía ser el alumno del estandarte, que se había quedado atrás para vigilarlos…

El encapuchado volvió su rostro hacia ella levemente.

Artemis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, era el niño que brillaba.

- ¿Qué..?- se le salió de la boca, pero no quiso continuar.

Se volvió, para seguir su camino, pero tampoco quería irse.

Se quedaron así un rato. Ella levantando un pie y volviéndolo a bajar y él con el rostro de costado, mirándola de reojo.

Mi venda.

Por fin afirmó el pié en la tierra y dio un par de pasos.

-No te demores mucho- le dijo el niño.

Se detuvo. Peleó con sus hombros y el deseo de volverse a mirarlo un rato, pero la angustia de su venda pudo más y siguió caminando.

Su venda, su venda, se recordó a cada paso, su venda, para caminar más rápido, para dejar de caminar y empezar a correr. Su venda, para olvidar lo demás.

Por aquí.

Recordaba el camino por el que la profesora Gabrián los había llevado desde la laguna, sabía que si seguía a sus pasos iba a llegar a la hermosa piscina y de ahí vería como guiarse hasta los matorrales. Pero a unos pasos de abandonado el Paso, una lucecita pasó delante de Artemis y la hizo detenerse en seco, casi le golpea la cara.

Miró por la dirección que había tomado la luz y como no la vio acercarse, siguió.

¡Fzzz!

Zumbante, otra lucecita cortó su paso.

Retrocedió, esperó unos segundos y volvió a tratar.

¡Fzzzzzzz!

Una, dos, tres lucecitas tan rápido que Artemis a penas pudo esquivarlas con movimientos torpes. Una de ellas seguramente había chocado en su brazo derecho porque empezó a arderle, pero no se lo quería mirar, no si no tenía su venda encima.

No podía quedarse ahí para siempre así que sin importar los zumbidos, empezó a correr. Pero correr en el Paso era una cosa y otra completamente distinta hacerlo entre árboles, matas, piedras y demás organismos en el piso que a penas podía ver y también ese vestido largo que estorbaba...

-Au-

Se detuvo, algo se había atracado con su vestido y a pesar de que tiró de él, no se soltó.

Miró a todos lados, buscando algún indicio de las lucecitas, pero nada, las había dejado atrás... y hubiera preferido que estuvieran en ese momento con ella, porque la oscuridad silenciosa del bosque lo hacía tenebroso.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que encontrar su venda. Se volvió hacia la parte atracada de su vestido e intentó librarla con las manos, estaba atrapada entre un gran tronco caído y la tierra. Tiró con miedo a que se rompiera, tiró de nuevo, una vez más.

De pronto oyó pasos y se detuvo. Hojas crujiendo bajo pisadas, estaba segura que era eso, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero no encontraba a nadie. Tal vez era alguna criatura del bosque o tal vez era el chico que brillaba, que quería hacerle una broma.

-Sé que estás aquí, sé que estás brillando. Yo también estoy brillando, no te escondas sabandija-

Artemis se agachó y trató de ocultarse como pudo tras el tronco, mientras jalaba de su vestido para soltarse. No era el niño que brillaba, esa no era su voz, sonaba como un adulto, un hombre que se acercaba cada vez más a donde estaba.

- ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza sabandija? Eres un detractor del señor? Te avergüenzas de tu marca? Te he encontrado, sé que estás por aquí, sé que estás en esta escuela y no te vas a ir sin verme la cara- amenazó.

Tiró más fuerte porque oía a las hojas crujir cada vez más cerca. Su brazo ardía mucho y estaba empezando a dolerle de manera extraña, casi no podía usarlo. Tenía que soltarse. Un jalón más, con toda su fuerza.

Lo logró.

- ¡Ajá!-

Y al hacerlo le había dado una pista al hombre de donde estaba. Las hojas crujieron más y más rápido y cada vez más cerca, se estaba acercando directamente a ella, pensaba que era quien estaba buscando, la sabandija a la que le brillaba no sabía que cosa. Tenía que irse, pero estaba petrificada.

Lo vio, estaba muy cerca de ella. Y cada vez más.

Su mano quitó instintivamente su varita del cinto y la puntó insegura al frente. No tenía idea de qué gritar, no tenía idea de cómo usarla, pero si no lo hacía...

Y lo hizo, gritó algo que le sonó a nada y una luz salió disparada hacia el hombre que se acercaba. No supo si lo había derribado o no, porque empezó a correr hacia el Paso, con el miedo helándole la espalda y sudando de pies a cabeza.

Se detuvo cuando no pudo más y se dobló apoyándose en sus rodillas, mientras tomaba bocanadas agitadas de aire, pensando que ese día había sido demasiado, dejar a su tío, despertar con medio cuerpo en el aire, no Slytherin, no Slytherin, perder su venda y por último, huir de un hombre que no había visto, pero que le había puesto la piel de gallina. Estaba segura de que no había pasado ni la mitad de emoción en la escuela primaria, ni la mitad de la mitad.

-Si respiras por la nariz te vas a recuperar más rápido-

Artemis levantó los ojos levemente y vio al niño que brillaba a unos metros de ella, aún de espaldas al camino y con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero no llenes el pecho con aire, mejor llena la panza, ahí hay más espacio...- Artemis lo vio volverse hacia ella y quedarla mirando, específicamente a su mano derecha, que aún apoyada, sujetaba su varita.

- ¿Has usado tu varita?- le preguntó, sorprendido.

Artemis asintió.

-Pero... ¿para encantar?-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

-No es posible, no nos han enseñado nada todavía. No puedes hacer un buen conjuro si no sabes como conjurar-

Artemis se incorporó lentamente, lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

Sus ojos eran raros, eran muy bonitos, grandes, celestes, tranquilos.

- ¿Qué se siente?-

- Raro- dijo ella, recordando lo que había sentido- como el cosquilleo que sientes cuando pruebas tu varita, pero más fuerte-

El niño que brillaba sonrió emocionado, se bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto unas orejas puntiagudas bajo su cabello negro y le tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Saba-

-Artemis-

Las estrecharon.

- ¿Qué hacías corriendo fuera del Paso?- le preguntó Saba, tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Qué haces mirando afuera del Paso?- se defendió Artemis.

Saba se encogió de hombros.

-Me quedé en la laguna un rato, y luego paré a mirar el lago. Parece que alrededor del Paso no hay nada, pero es que el lago se pone muy negro... -

-La profesora dijo que no nos separemos- dijo Artemis sin convicción.

Saba se encogió de hombros de nuevo y sonrió.

-No me iba a perder y si pasaba algo, seguramente podía usar mi varita, como tú. Ahora te toca-

- ¿Me toca qué?-

-Decir qué hacías afuera-

-No quiero-

-Pero te toca- admitió Saba con un gesto que le hizo recordar a su tío Remus. Tal vez eso fue lo que la hizo hablar.

-Se cayó mi venda y fui a buscarla-

-Oh-

-Pero no la encontré, así que voy a volver-

Seguramente el hombre se había cansado de buscar a esa tal sabandija y se había ido. Sí, seguramente ya no había peligro y podía regresar. Tenía que regresar.

Se despidió de Saba con una inclinación leve de cabeza, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

- ¿Artemis?-

- ¿Sí?-

-Ya va a salir el sol-

Artemis levantó la cabeza al cielo, era cierto, se estaba aclarando poco a poco. Nunca antes había visto la salida del sol.

Saba caminó hacia el borde del camino, donde estaba cuando se encontraron, Artemis se colocó junto a él. Tenía razón, el lago que rodeaba el Paso se veía negrísimo, tanto que parecía no existir, como si en lugar de agua hubiera un abismo profundo, lleno de nada. Raro, no le dio tanto miedo.

Saba se volvió a ella.

-Cuando salga el sol, te acompaño a buscar tu venda-

Artemis lo miró y asintió.


	8. El oso negro volador

**7.**

**El oso negro volador**

Artemis se desperezó aún bostezando. Había sido una noche muy larga y todavía estaba cansada de haber corrido por casi todo el bosque buscando su venda. Se talló los ojos varias veces, diciéndose que ni bien terminara de hacerlo iba a tratar de cerrar la ventana porque estaba corriendo demasiado viento y sus brazos ya estaban congelados.

Con los ojos cerrados se puso de rodillas y avanzó torpemente sobre su cama. Sus rodillas hicieron contacto con algo duro y supuso que le habían dejado el peor colchón de la habitación por haber llegado tan tarde.

-Au-

Pero chocó con alguien.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida y vio que quien estaba frente a ella la miraba exactamente igual.

De pronto, sintió que algo agarraba firmemente sus piernas y el piso sobre el que estaba desapareció.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-

Una veintena de niños gritaron junto a ella, mientras eran soltados al vacío.

Muy tarde Artemis comprendió que ese no era su cuarto y que el viento que sentía era debido a que estaban cientos de metros de altura.

Los gritos desesperados se perdieron en el enorme cielo a pesar de que se hacían más fuertes conforme a que caían y caían.

Y caían.

Y caían, sin nada que los detuviera.

El corazón de Artemis golpeteaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que empezó a dolerle, sus palmas casi sangraban por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños, su rostro estaba cortando el viento y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que deseaba más que nada que acabara, que dejara de caer. Que terminara.

De pronto, una especie de tirón haló de sus piernas tan fuerte que seguramente también jaló de la boca de su estómago, porque ahí fue donde más lo sintió. La caída se detuvo, pero rebotó, volvió a elevarse y volvió a caer.

Gritó muy fuerte, por la sorpresa, pero cuando volvió a rebotar casi calló de golpe porque se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo, al tercer rebote abrió los ojos y al cuarto, pequeñísimo, relajó su cuerpo.

Desde el claro a penas se veían veinte puntitos meciéndose en el aire, pero los de cuarto año de Valthemoon, que tenían clases ahí en ese momento, no se inmutaron, estaban acostumbrados a que los Stormenhand recibieran así a los alumnos nuevos. Un salto bungee suicida no por no tener cuerda, si no por no tener de donde saltar. Y tampoco a donde llegar, ni de donde agarrarse. Solo había una persona en toda la escuela que era capaz de planear esas cosas.

Los nuevos estaban de cabeza, sujetos por los pies, chocándose unos con otros y enredándose entre las capas sin poder controlar a su cuerpo.

Nuevamente alguien los había cambiado de ropa, porque ninguno llevaba pijama, en cambio, tenían un pantalón negro de tela muy suave, una camiseta negra y zapatillas.

Artemis se sentía una muñeca de trapo, con las manos bamboleándose de un lado a otro y su cuerpo chocando sin control con el de los demás. Intentó ponerse rígida un par de veces, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le dolieran más los golpes involuntarios de los otros.

-Au-

En uno de esos intentos, chocó con alguien tan fuerte que ambos rebotaron y volvieron a chocar y volvieron a rebotar y volvieron a chocar. Dio un par de manazos al aire, intentando sujetar su capa que no la dejaba ver nada y quitarla de su cara.

- ¡¡Au au au!!-

-Saba?-

-Sí- admitió quejoso el niño- ¿por qué me estás golpeando?-

Así que con quien se había chocado era Saba.

-Perdón- pidió Artemis, en voz bajita- pero me he enredado con la capa-

Entonces, sintió un par de manos que intentaban resolver el revoltijo en el que estaba, hasta que finalmente se abrió un resquicio entre la tela y vio la mitad de la cara de Saba, de cabeza y tan malhumorado como divertido.

-Me gustaría saber de quien fue la idea de tenernos colgados-

Artemis asintió.

-Pero la vista no está tan mal- Saba giró su cuerpo y señaló a lo lejos las ruinas de un castillo que se veía chiquito a la distancia- ¿lo ves?-Artemis lo vio con un poco de recelo, más que al castillo, a las alturas, vio al castillo viejo y un pequeño caminito difícil de distinguir entre tanto verde… al final del camino había una casucha chiquita- Y el lago de Stormenhand de día es mucho mejor que de noche, está por allá-

Volvió a girar su cuerpo con suma cautela y señaló a la dirección opuesta.

Artemis trató de girar como él, pero lo único que consiguió fue chocarse con una niña que estaba a su lado. Intentó girar solamente la cabeza, hacia donde Saba señalaba y vio de reojo el enorme lago de Stormenhand. Debía ser enorme porque hasta de reojo se veía grande.

- ¿Artemis?-

- ¿Mm?-

-Mira-

Saba señaló con la cabeza a la enorme torre de Valthemoon y a Artemis le costó un poco saber qué era lo que Saba quería que viera… pronto se dio cuenta, una pelota verde daba vueltas y volteretas alrededor de la torre, parecía un guisante moviéndose como una mosca, girando, temblando y acercándose revoloteando hacia ellos.

Entonces, escucharon un sonido extraño, un_ fzzzz_ que se hacía más y más fuerte, provenía del guisante que iba hacia ellos y que se hacía cada vez más y más grande y se acercaba a más y más velocidad directamente hacia ellos, sin intenciones de detenerse.

Artemis se cubrió el rostro con los brazos antes de la arremetida.

Más de un grito contenido y muchas manos delante de sus dueños, tratando de que la pelota no impactara contra ellos. Cuando Artemis quitó sus manos vio que la pelota no era pelota, si no una mujer sobre una escoba voladora con una enorme capa color verde con la que, justo en ese momento, forcejeaba e intentaba mantener en su espalda.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y ella les devolvió la mirada de la misma manera por unos segundos, con los ojos enormes desencajados, pero luego sonrió y su rostro cambió radicalmente, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara. Intentó, sin éxito, acomodarse un mechón de su cabello rebelde tras la oreja y sonrió aún más.

-Bienvenidos alumnos de primer curso a Stormenhand!!- les dijo, abriendo los brazos. Hablaba muy rápido y estaba tan emocionada como una alumna nueva- mi nombre es Ursa Ater, soy su profesora de Pociones y Encargada de Eventos al Aire Libre y, año tras año, la encargada de la bienvenida de los alumnos nuevos-

Tal vez, pensó Artemis, Ursa Ater no debió decir eso.

-Espero que la escuela se convierta en su hogar, seguramente van a escuchar esto muchas veces, pero es cierto: disfruten al máximo su tiempo aquí porque cuando menos lo esperen, habrá terminado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojo--

-Profesora Ater!- la niña al lado de Artemis sacudió su brazo, tratando de llamar la atención de la profesora.

- ¿Sí, linda? Me estabas llamando desde antes, lo siento… es que estabas levantando la mano, seguro, pero como están de cabeza- inmediatamente haló el palo de escoba a un lado y se puso de cabeza, como ellos. Su capa latigueó el viento con fuerza- mejor así no? Qué me decías?-

- ¿Hasta cuando vamos a estar de cabeza?-

-Paciencia. Comprendo que esto ha sido una sorpresa y que puede parecer un poco jalado de los pelos, pero estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes van a volver el próximo año para hacer otro salto y el año que le sigue y el que le sigue-

- ¿Van a haber más saltos?-

-Cada año, a principios de año hay una convocatoria para todos los alumnos que deseen hacer este salto, obviamente es un día aparte. Si desean participar, lo único que ustedes tienen que hacer es acercarse a mi oficina y anotarse- giró los ojos como recordando algo- de la misma manera, si desean algún consejo o hablar de algo, pueden acercarse, les pido que lo hagan sin miedo-

Todos se miraron y algunos intercambiaron sonrisas burlonas.

-Ahora sí, antes de continuar, quiero agradecer al profesor Pólux Altair por permitir que usen esa ropa tan cómoda y que es para su curso, a su tutora por dejarme continuar la tradición y al director Hamal por mantener esta prestigiosa casa de estudios-

La profesora Ater dio un tirón nuevamente al mango de su escoba y se puso derecha. Junto con su cuerpo, su rostro había cambiado de expresión, ahora los miraba seria, fijando los ojos unos segundos en cada uno.

-Por favor, sigan las instrucciones y eviten por todos los medios romperse algo, si lo hacen, no se preocupen, de todas maneras la enfermería está cerca y a Miss Grapehood le encanta atender a alumnos nuevos- dio un profundo suspiro, tratando de conservar la seriedad- bien, escuchen con atención y hagan lo que les digo exactamente: abran un poco los brazos, no tanto, tírenlos hacia atrás levemente, así, un poco más… no, menos, así, sacando pecho, pongan los pies en punta, todos, con las piernas juntas, claro… ahora- su voz se volvió suave y no solo entraba por los oídos- cierren los ojos, no los abran si son inteligentes, respiren muy hondo y disfruten de su primera clase de vuelo. Pero el de verdad, sin escoba-

Artemis abrió los ojos de golpe y los cerró de la misma manera.

Aquello que sujetaba sus pies desapareció.

Abrió la boca para gritar muy fuerte, pero se cayó, la cerró lentamente, respiró profundo y cuando menos lo imaginó, empezó a volar.

Se encontró con Saba a la entrada del Castillo y juntos entraron al Comedor, no tenían tantas ganas de desayunar, pero estaban tan acelerados que no podían quedarse quietos, tenían que caminar, correr, incluso Artemis bajó tres peldaños de un salto, intentando infructuosamente volver a sentir esa sensación cosquillosa en la boca del estómago.

-Cuidado- le dijo la niña rubia que había visto en la Ceremonia de Iniciación, mirándola de pies a cabeza, estaba a unos centímetros de donde Artemis había aterrizado- los pasillos son para caminar, no para correr-

Artemis frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo con ella si ni siquiera la había derribado con el salto? Entonces tuvo una extraña sensación, sintió que esa no iba a ser la primera vez que se iba a encontrar con esa niña y que nunca, nunca, se iban a llevar bien. Es más, una secreta antipatía empezó a crecer dentro de ella.

- ¡Artemis! ¡Artemis! Dicen que en la enfermería están regalando chocolate a los de primero de Stormenhand por haber hecho el salto ¿no quieres ir?-

Saba llegó agitado y sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente de Artemis a la niña rubia, que había cambiado completamente su expresión y sonreía con los labios y los ojos.

-Hola, soy Hanna Marianne, mucho gusto. ¿Tú eres..?-

-Saba Schnuppermault-

-Qué lindo nombre-

-Gracias, el tuyo también me gusta… ¿a qué señorío vas?-

-A Darken--

- ¡¡ARTEMIS!!-

Artemis giró el cuello y vio como Sami corría hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos bastante cargados de libros. No pudo evitar girar los ojos lo humanamente posible como para ver la expresión en el rostro de Hanna Marianne, después de haber sido interrumpida por el alarido de Sami: tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo estás? Te vi! Bueno, no a ti exactamente, vi a todos los nuevos de Stormenhand colgando de los pies en el cielo, todos lo vimos desde la torre-

Artemis asintió.

-Los vi un ratito nada más, porque hubo una charla de orientación para los de primer curso en la mañana- Sami se acomodó los libros- y de ahí me vengo-

- ¿Por eso tienes tantos libros?- preguntó Artemis, quitándole unos de las manos, para ayudarla.

-Sí. Este rojito es el reglamento de Goldenwand, el amarillo tiene el decálogo del señorío Valthemoon y un pequeño reglamento, este de acá es la historia de la escuela, lo saqué de una vez porque supuse que todo el mundo lo iba a sacar, por lo que nos dijo el tutor anoche antes de ir a nuestras habitaciones, además, prefiero averiguar por mi cuenta lo que pasó y saber que tanto de ficticio tiene lo que dijo, porque no es que no me guste lo ficticio, pero a final de cuentas no es más que eso, ficción y no me gusta que su límite con la realidad no esté definido, porque se presta a confusiones y lo peor de todo, a la manipulación de los estudiantes y de todos los que se aferran a una creencia …-

- ¿Qué les dijo el tutor?-

Sami se volvió, casi tan desconcertada como Hanna Marianne, hacia Saba, quien había entrado a la conversación de pronto.

-Saba, Sami, Sami, Saba- presentó Artemis torpemente, tras notar que el silencio incómodo que se había formado era, en gran parte, debido a que no se conocían.

-Hola…-

-Hola. Perdón por interrumpirte…-

-No, no, no te preocupes- dijo Sami, atontada, mirando fijamente sus orejas.

- ¿Tu amiga?- preguntó Artemis, volteando disimuladamente.

-Hanna se fue, tenía clase de Transformaciones- respondió Saba, luego se dirigió a Sami- ¿te sientes bien?-

Sami asintió aún mirando a Saba y lo siguió mirando durante todo el desayuno, mientras comía sus cereales solos porque, dijo, era intolerante a la lactosa. Luego abrió la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente, tomó un puñado de cereales, los masticó, volvió a abrir la boca, tratando de que no se viera el bolo alimenticio y la volvió a cerrar y así hasta que por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Eres un elfo?-

Saba asintió.

-Mi papá es elfo y mi mamá es mitad veela-

Artemis levantó las cejas, sorprendida y miró a Saba con los ojos casi tan grandes como los de Sami. Tío Remus le había contado de las veelas pero jamás le había asegurado que existieran.

Sami sonrió y se metió un puñado de cereales más a la boca.

- ¡Lo sabía!- dijo, después de masticar con orgullo- he visto muchas ilustraciones de veelas en los libros viejos de mi abuelito y me acordé de una que se parece un poco a ti-

Artemis y Saba se miraron. Sami sonrió todavía más y Saba le correspondió la sonrisa.

Tres niñas que estaban en la mesa de adelante suspiraron sonoramente.

Sami se volteó y las miró duramente.

-No les hagas caso- pidió Saba, aún sonriendo- más bien cuéntanos eso de lo que dijo tu tutor sobre no sé que cosa-

-Ahh… no se imaginan, pero primero tienen que jurarme que no le van a decir nada a nadie-

- ¿Es un secreto?- preguntó Saba.

Artemis frunció el ceño.

-No, si fuera un secreto no les podría decir nada- admitió Sami.

Artemis asintió, tenía razón. Mientras asentía notó como las tres chicas que estaban delante de ellos seguían mirando a Saba, atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Vamos a otra parte- dijo, porque Sami no podría contar el secreto con las tres chicas mirando.

-Sí, afuera, dentro de media hora tengo mi primera clase en uno de los invernaderos… ¿ustedes que clase tienen?-

Artemis interrogó a Saba con la mirada y el niño se encogió de hombros. No habían tenido tiempo para ver sus horarios porque habían llegado muy tarde en la madrugada y los habían levantado fuera de sus habitaciones esa mañana.

-No importa, te acompañamos y luego vemos que clase tenemos- propuso Saba

-Está bien…-

La historia que Sami les contó de camino al invernadero 5 fue sobre la supuesta existencia de una guarida secreta de la familia Valthemoon en las ruinas del Castillo Viejo, que fue creada para protegerlos no de enemigos exteriores, si no de las otras dos familias que vivían en el castillo. Debido a los recelos del jefe de familia, porque sentía que su señorío era débil en términos bélicos, decidieron crear una especie de refugio protegido por mil conjuros y que guardaba el secreto del Primer Fundador.

-Lo que el profesor nos dijo… medio en clave, fue que si recibíamos alguna propuesta de algún grupo, conjunto, pandilla, colectividad, secta o familia, lo pensemos bien antes de unirnos. Entonces, se me ocurrió que había un grupo que se usaba ese lugar secreto para reunirse… y obviamente ese grupo está formado por gente de Valthemoon, es más, hasta puede ser que los que forman ese grupo crean que son descendientes de los Valthemoon. Por eso quiero el libro, para ver si hay posibilidad de que los descendientes de los Fundadores estudien en esta escuela… o existan-

Artemis detuvo su asentir a medio camino. La historia le había parecido muy interesante pero no entendía la importancia. Tal vez porque ella era de Stormenhand y Sami de Valthemoon o tal vez porque Sami quería ser parte de ese grupo y por eso quería saber si existía o por muchas razones que no tenía ganas de indagar.

Los tres se despidieron cuando Saba vio a un grupo de alumnos que reconoció como nuevos de Stomenhand, quienes se dirigían hacia un lugar en el claro guiados por un profesor. Llegaron corriendo y se acoplaron al grupo en el momento exacto en el que el profesor comenzaba a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a Stormenhand, mi nombre es Pólux Altair y soy su profesor de esgrima-

Artemis estiró el cuello para ver mejor al profesor y lo reconoció, era el hombre temerario que le daba la espalda al vacío en la alfombra voladora, era el profesor que había guiado el recorrido nocturno por la escuela. Sí, hasta tenía su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

No… La cicatriz la tenía en el derecho.

Frunció el ceño ¿su cicatriz había cambiado de lugar?

Tal vez tenía cicatrices en los dos ojos y no se había dado cuenta de la del izquierdo. Estiró más el cuello y miró fijamente su rostro. Nada. Ni un raspón en el ojo derecho. Raro.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Saba, hablando por la comisura de la boca.

-Nada…-

- …sencillo. Necesitan de una sólida condición física, mucha fuerza en las piernas y determinación en sus movimientos. Para los que no les guste mucho este deporte, no se preocupen, podrán dejar de llevarlo a partir del tercer año. Sin embargo, los que sobresalgan serán invitados a formar parte del equipo de la escuela que se enfrenta con otras escuelas de magia en torneos bianuales. Y también hay un torneo anual aquí-

Mientras hablaba, el profesor Pólux Altair se puso una mano en la cintura, haciendo hacia atrás su capa y dejando visible una hermosa espada que llevaba en el cinto. Era plateada y muy brillante, con una piedra negra en la empuñadura. Artemis la miró maravillada, era la espada más bonita que había visto en su vida, tal vez porque era la primera, tal vez porque había algo en la forma y el brillo que la atrajeron inmediatamente.

-Por ser la primera clase, vamos a hacer una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento que probablemente nos tomarán las dos horas- todos se miraron sorprendidos- tranquilos, con el tiempo irán reduciéndose hasta llegar a veinte minutos o media hora. Pero antes, quiero que todos formen una larga fila, que no quede nadie atrás, bien- sacó su varita, que estaba al lado contrario de su espada en el cinto, señaló una enorme tela que había tras él y dijo unas palabras que Artemis no comprendió, inmediatamente la tela se decorrió y los floretes que estaban bajo ella flotaron lentamente hacia los alumnos- estos son los floretes con los que trabajaremos, todavía no pueden pelear con espadas porque no están acostumbrados al peso, ni a la forma. Los floretes son más flexibles y no tienen filo, solo en la punta, que, como verán, tiene una pequeña pelota de plata enroscada-

Artemis tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió como el ritmo de su respiración se hacía más rápido, estaba emocionada, sentía una comezón extraña en la columna y en el brazo y en los dedos, cuando los estiró hacia el florete que flotaba gentilmente ante ella.

Lo tocó y la comezón se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

Se volvió hacia Saba pero no estaba, en su lugar una niña miraba malhumorada una escoba en el piso, mientras le gritaba que se pare. Raro. No había escobas en la clase de esgrima.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando vio a un niño sonriente, con la escoba en la mano, sintiendo igual que ella, respirando con la misma emoción y supo que era el mismo del sombrero enorme. _No Slytherin, no Slytherin_, volvió a recordarlo.

-Artemis!- Saba la codeó.

- ¿Qué…?-

Sintió como si la acabaran de despertar. Saba estaba a su lado, no había ninguna niña malhumorada y tampoco el niño del sombrero sonriente, por ninguna parte. _No Slytherin, no Slytherin_, volvió a recordarlo, volvió a sentirse extraña, a sentir que había olvidado algo que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Saba, mirándola gravemente.

- ¿Qué pasó?-

-No sé, te quedaste como hipnotizada-

- ¿El profesor se dio cuenta?

-No, pero ya viene, no te vuelvas a quedar así-

-Sí-

_No Slytherin, no Slytherin. _¿Qué era eso?


	9. Lila Elmira

**8.**

**Lila Elmira**

Artemis llegó a la Isla de Stormenhand al anochecer con el grupo de alumnos de primero que acababan de terminar una clase bastante peculiar en el Invernadero 7. Herbología, le decían y Artemis se preguntó un par de veces qué tenía que ver todo eso con la magia, a menos que les enseñaran a usar sus varitas para remover tierra o aprendieran a echar chorritos de agua a las plantas, pero ni uno ni lo otro, ni bien cruzaron la enorme puerta de vidrio, una mujer dos veces más alta y más ancha que una mujer normal, con unos ojos enormes color caramelo y el cabello sujeto en un enorme pañuelo verde les dijo con voz potente:

-Ni se les ocurra usar sus varitas en este Invernadero-

Todos asintieron, mirando hacia arriba.

-Bien- dijo la mujer, luego de asentir- mi nombre es Gerda Hel y soy la encargada de enseñarles el curso de Herbología- mientras hablaba se paseaba de un lado a otro, blandiendo sus botas enormes llenas de tierra- es un curso muy bonito, pero si no prestan atención a mis clases o si faltan, se va a volver muy complicado-

-Pro… profesora Hel?-

La misma niña que había sacudido el cuerpo para preguntarle algo a la profesora Ater, cuando estaban de cabeza, levantó la mano con decisión, a pesar de que su voz pareciera temblorosa.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Lila Elmira-

-Dígame, señorita Elmira-

- ¿Por qué no podemos sacar nuestras varitas aquí?-

La profesora Hel la miró severamente. Artemis tuvo la impresión de que le iba a llamar la atención y se lamentó porque desde que la vio supo que enojar a esa profesora era una de las cosas que más iba a evitar durante su estadía en la escuela. Saba, que estaba a su lado, la miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, probablemente pensando lo mismo.

-Porque, señorita Elmira, aquí viven plantas con características que ustedes jamás se han imaginado, que son capaces de hacer cosas que nunca se les pasarían por la cabeza. En este invernadero están las plantas más delicadas y más importantes que la escuela posee y a su vez son de vital importancia para esta. Por eso no quiero arriesgarlas. Además, en otras escuelas de magia enseñan la Herbología de una manera mecánica, que se aleja de la esencia del trabajo cercano a la tierra-

Y buscando la esencia del trabajo cercano a la tierra fue que se pasaron dos horas plantando semillas de Beleño en macetas, lo que resultó más duro de lo que Artemis imaginaba y no ayudó en nada que la separaran de Saba por haber roto una maceta.

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y sucio, no se había quitado ni el mandil ni las botas de trabajo y no podía moverse. Se había quedado quieta, mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta al Castillo de Stormenhand por primera vez, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeteaba contra el pecho con una emoción que le decía que jamás había visto algo tan bonito como eso. Más bonito que el Castillo Principal incluso. Pero eran diferentes, el Castillo de Stormenhand no tenía tantas torres y era más ovalado… era diferente a todos los castillos que había visto en su vida.

Y ella iba a vivir ahí siete años.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?-

Artemis volvió perezosamente los ojos hacia quien le estaba hablando y no le pudo parecer más obvio que fuera esa persona.

Lila Elmira tenía ambas manos en la cintura y la miraba con las cejas levantadas, esperando una respuesta y probablemente la explicación de lo que hacía ahí y de por qué se había rezagado del grupo, pero Artemis no tenía ganas de hablar y encontraba bastante molesto que la hubiera interrumpido cuando estaba tan tranquila mirando el Castillo, así que tenía dos razones de peso para quedarse callada y seguir mirando, pero como supuso que Lila Elmira se iba a quedar ahí hasta que ella se fuera, le dio un último vistazo a la enorme muralla de piedra y entró.

No pudo dormir bien esa noche, porque tenía el mismo sueño una y otra vez: miraba de nuevo el castillo, pero a su lado había un niño con un sombrero enorme que casi le tapaba los ojos; no se miraban directamente, pero al menos ella intentaba ver todo lo que podía por el rabillo del ojo y lo recordaba de algún lugar, pero no podía decir de donde. Y cuando le preguntó quien era, aún mirando al Castillo, como si no fuera tan importante, él le respondió _no Slytherin, no Slytherin._

El sueño la persiguió hasta la primera clase del día, Encantamientos con el profesor Therios Dimber, que se parecía mucho a Papá Noel y que Artemis recordaba por haber sido quien les dio la bienvenida en la Ceremonia de Iniciación, solo que cuando entró al salón lucía menos solemne que entonces.

-Bienvenidos a clase- les dijo sonriendo y miró a Artemis, que acababa de volver a la realidad gracias a un codazo de Saba; se estremeció ligeramente porque los ojos del profesor Dimber eran celestes brillantes y daban una sensación de limpieza, de tranquilidad.

No pudo volver a pensar en _no Slytherin_ en la siguiente clase tampoco, porque les tocaba Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con la profesora Gabrián que ya tenía a ella y a Saba vigilados, después de que el día anterior llegaran tarde y fue bastante dura con los dos a pesar de que fueran los primeros en llegar ese día.

- ¿No vamos a leer ningún capítulo del libro de textos para conocer más de este hechizo?-

Artemis se volvió furiosa hacia Lila Elmira, que hablaba con una mano levantada y se abanicaba con la otra, lo menos que quería hacer era dejar de practicar cuando estaban tan cerca de hacer magia, solo para ponerse a leer algo que le parecía innecesario.

Todos estaban sudorosos después de practicar movimientos del brazo para un hechizo básico de confusión, sobre todo porque la profesora Gabrián los había hecho apartar los pupitres a los lados del salón y correr por todas partes, luego detenerse cuando ella lo indicara y mover el brazo.

-Es una buena idea- dijo la profesora Gabrián- pueden sacar _Movimientos Básicos de Defensa _de _Reginald F. Hopkins _de la biblioteca, pero preferiría que practiquen el movimiento y la pronunciación, por separado. Recuerden, es _Con-FUN-dus_-

Todos repitieron con-FUN-dus.

-Bien, la clase ha terminado. Señorita Black, señor Schnuppermault ¿Pueden quedarse a arreglar las carpetas? Gracias-

Artemis y Saba se detuvieron en seco en la puerta del salón, se volvieron maquinalmente hacia la profesora y asintieron con el gesto derrotado. Les tomó quince minutos arreglar todas las carpetas y quince minutos más encontrar el Comedor, pero no pudieron comer al instante porque un grupo de chicas de Darkenlord, Artemis lo supuso porque estaban todas vestidas de blanco, le había guardado lugar a Saba en su mesa y a él le costó mucho negarse cortésmente.

-Podías haber dicho que sí- le dijo Artemis, medio reprochándole el tiempo perdido- ya vamos cinco minutos tarde-

-Nos toca Estudio de Runas y Encantamientos Antiguos… ¿Crees que sea un curso tan serio como Defensa Contra las Artemis Oscuras?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

Lamentablemente lo era.

La mirada venenosa que les dirigió el profesor cuando cerraron la puerta les dio una pista de lo mal que empezaban el curso y lo difícil que iba a ser resarcirse. Se llamaba Vega Viper era alto, tenía las cejas muy pobladas y llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo impecable; se acercó rápidamente a ellos, con el cabello meciéndose de un lado a otro y extendió un brazo en un movimiento grotesco que parecía de ballet.

No fue necesario que les dijera que tomaran asiento, ni que les advirtiera lo que iba a pasar si volvían a llegar tarde.

El profesor dio un fuerte pisotón y continuó hablándole a la clase.

- Y finalmente el estudio de los Encantamientos Antiguos les dará pistas, al menos a los más inteligentes, de cómo crear Encantamientos Nuevos-

Artemis y Saba sintieron su respiración en las nucas las dos horas y se esforzaron lo más que pudieron para que sus notas estuvieran perfectas y los trazos de las runas que había copiado en la pizarra fueran exactos, porque de lo contrario, Artemis tenía la impresión de que el profesor aparecería frente a ella y le daría una mirada tan terrible como la que le dio a la entrada y rompería el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

-Antes de que se vayan- Viper se acercó a Artemis y Saba mientras guardaban sus libros- les agradecería que pasaran por la oficina del señor Edge el viernes a las seis de la tarde para cumplir su castigo-

Dos profesores castigándolos en menos de una semana de clase, no podían pedir un peor inicio para algo tan importante. Lo único que reconfortó a Artemis y a Saba fue enterarse de que ellos no fueron los únicos que sintieron respiraciones en el cuello. Mientras caminaban en grupo hacia Historia de la Magia muchos comentaron lo tensos que se sintieron durante la clase del profesor Viper.

-Mi hermano dice que es difícil- dijo un niño de frente amplia- dice que Viper siempre da la impresión de estar mirando a todos al mismo tiempo y no se puede hacer trampa en sus exámenes-

Todos asintieron.

- ¿Qué dice tu hermano del profesor de Historia de la Magia?- preguntó un niño moreno con el cabello enorme, refiriéndose a la siguiente clase.

-Dice que Bridge es un poco tonto- todos rieron- que tiene cara de no saber absolutamente nada, pero que lo sabe casi todo. Al menos en Historia de la Magia. Ah! Y que fue campeón mundial de ajedrez mágico-

Con una sola mirada al profesor Artemis supo que todo lo que el chico de la frente amplia había dicho era cierto. En un receso oyó como le contaba al chico moreno del cabello enorme que el Castillo de Stormenhand era realmente una Fortaleza, lo que era totalmente obvio y creíble, dijo el profesor, si se tenía en cuenta que los Stormenhand fueron los principales protectores de Goldenwand y que, por ende, fueron versados en las artes de la guerra. Entonces Artemis comprendió por qué le había parecido tan raro el Castillo… porque no era un Castillo.

Por suerte su clase fue un buen descanso de Pociones y por suerte después de Historia de la Magia tenían una hora de Esgrima con el profesor Pólux Altair.

* * *

-A ver, una vez más-

-Habitación de chicos-

-Cruzando El Paso, entrando al Castillo de Stormenhand-

-Fortaleza-

-Castillo-

-Fortaleza-

-Castillo. Cruzando Salón Principal, por el pasillo largo, subiendo la tercera escalera detrás de la gárgola de la derecha, porque la primera lleva a la habitación de chicas y la segunda a la Sala Común. Pregúntame otra-

- ¿Otra?-

Artemis giró el cuerpo hacia Saba y lo miró tratando de parecer seria, desde que salieron de Historia de la Magia se habían hecho preguntas sobre la ubicación de puntos importantes en la escuela que habían conocido a lo largo de sus primeros días y durante la última media hora Artemis, que se había retirado del juego, se limitó solo a hacerle las preguntas a Saba, esperando que en algún momento él se aburriera también.

-Sí, no quiero volver a llegar tarde a una clase de la profesora Gabrián-

Habían llegado tarde porque mantuvieron una larga discusión sobre la escalera que tenían que tomar para salir de la Sala Común. Saba se aferraba a que había una escalera que no conocían que los llevaría directamente al Paso, sin tener que cruzar lo que quedaba del Castillo, Fortaleza y Artemis mantenía que estaban demasiado tarde como para ponerse a buscar entradas.

Artemis meneó la cabeza, reprobándolo y Saba mantuvo la mirada fija en ella.

-Una más, una nada más-

-No, Saba-

- ¿Por qué no?-

-Ni siquiera conocemos completamente la escuela-

Saba esperó un poco para responder.

-Eso poco a poco-

Se balanceó suavemente de un lado a otro, de atrás para adelante, dando círculos, aceptando el hecho de que no podría convencer a Artemis, luego se detuvo y se quedó junto a ella, que hacía rato se había quedado quieta como una estatua con los brazos sueltos y mirando a un punto fijo.

-Ya se me subió la sangre a la cabeza- dijo.

-A mi también- admitió Saba- pero nos hemos demorado más tiempo que ayer, nos estamos volviendo expertos-

Artemis asintió ligeramente, como para no contribuir con su dolor de cabeza y miró al lejano piso del gimnasio con cierta satisfacción. Ella y Saba habían estado colgados de los pies de una viga a cinco metros de altura por casi 45 minutos, quince minutos más que la primera vez, cuando descubrieron que estaban igual de ansiosos por repetir aunque sea una parte de lo que habían hecho con la profesora Ater en el cielo. El día anterior lo habían intentado en un salón desocupado, con ayuda de Sami quien se ofreció sonriente a tomarles el tiempo, siempre y cuando no gritaran muy fuerte mientras ella leía. Lamentablemente el conserje, Edge, los encontró a los treinta minutos y los obligó a irse del salón advirtiéndoles que la próxima vez que los viera haciendo algo así en cualquier otro salón los iba a reportar con los tutores de su señorío.

-Tal vez en el Castillo o en algún lugar de la escuela que no sean los salones… deben haber muchos lugares secretos – dijo Saba cuando buscaban otro lugar para colgarse.

El lugar les llegó como regalo cuando el profesor Pólux Altair los llevó al gimnasio para hacer el calentamiento de esgrima. Ni bien entraron Artemis miró a Saba con una sonrisa en los ojos y le señaló las miles de vigas que se les ofrecían, en todos los tamaños y alturas, perfectas para ellos.

Era un hecho, iban a aprovechar que tenían que hacer tiempo para la clase de Astrología, que era a las ocho de la noche en las ruinas del Castillo Viejo, no iban a volver a la Isla, no iban a cenar, porque si no iban a vomitar, y se iban a quedar de cabeza cuanto tiempo pudiesen.

Estar de cabeza, a pesar de la jaqueca, era un descanso merecido después de la golpiza que habían tenido como día.

- ¿Cómo podemos haber llegado tarde justo a las clases de los profesores más estrictos de Goldenwand?- preguntó Saba, poniéndose tan tieso como Artemis.

-Tenemos un castigo- recordó ella.

-Y Edge ya nos conoce-

-Ojalá que no se acuerde-

_No Slytherin, no Slytherin._

Y la escoba, en clase de esgrima. Las imágenes del niño seguían apareciendo en la cabeza de Artemis y por primera vez se tomó unos segundos para pensarlas bien, ya no solo recordarlas. Era un niño, bien, que probablemente había visto antes porque si no, no tenía sentido que lo estuviera recordando y que sintiera que lo había visto antes. Lo vio usando un enorme sombrero y diciendo _no Slytherin, no Slytherin._ ¿Quién era Slytherin? Podía preguntarle a Saba, pero entonces tendría que explicarle por qué quería saber y no iba a compartir lo del niño con nadie, aunque supiera quien era… Artemis pensaba que no era usual que una persona vea a otra y no sepa de quien se trata.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y luego se llevó ambas manos a ella porque le empezó un zumbido por dentro.

- ¿Estás bien?-

-Ya me bajo- dijo Artemis.

-Creo que me voy a colgar de los brazos un rato-

Artemis y Saba se miraron con complicidad.

-Es más difícil que de las piernas- admitió Saba, cuando ya no estuvieron de cabeza.

-Sí, duele un poco-

- ¿Estás segura de que van a venir al gimnasio?- de pronto, oyeron un par de voces y unas risitas extrañas. Inmediatamente Artemis se subió a la viga y se escondió, Saba hizo lo mismo y ambos miraron hacia abajo, expectantes.

-Sí, todos los de primero de Stormenhand se van a reunir en el gimnasio para que el profesor Altair los lleve al Castillo viejo, tienen Astrología-

- ¿Te has aprendido el horario de los de primer curso?-

-No, solo el de Saba-

Artemis miró a Saba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero este no le hizo caso, seguía mirando atentamente a quienes acababan de entrar al gimnasio y caminaban a hurtadillas, buscando un lugar para esconderse. Estaban vestidas de negro, con el uniforme que usaban para hacer deportes, como ellos, así que no pudo saber de que señorío eran.

Miraron al grupo de chicas todo el tiempo que les quedaba hasta las ocho de la noche, cuando todos estuvieron en el gimnasio y ellas se fueron al no ver a Saba. Entonces, bajaron de las vigas y se unieron al grupo de alumnos que estaba en torno al profesor Altair.

-Buenas noches a todos- les dijo, sonriendo- pónganse sus capuchas encima y estamos listos para salir-

Todos obedecieron y una mano se alzó.

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco. Saba sonrió.

- Profesor Altair ¿Para qué nos tenemos que poner las capuchas sobre las cabezas?- preguntó Lila Elmira que, felizmente, estaba lejos de Artemis.

- ¿No se los ha dicho su tutora?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza. La sonrisa del profesor Altair dudó, pero volvió a ser sonrisa, a pesar de que el resto de su rostro se viera serio.

-Es una regla de Goldenwand, ningún alumno o profesor puede caminar sin capucha durante la noche por fuera de los edificios-

Lila Elmira asintió y se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza.

El camino al Castillo Viejo no era tan difícil de recordar como el camino a la Isla de Stormenhand ni tan complicado… aparentemente.

-A partir de ahora júntense un poco, chicos- les dijo el profesor Pólux Altair cuando dejaron el claro y entraron al bosque.

El grupo se hizo más compacto y Artemis, que empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho, rodeó con fuerza su hombro derecho.

La presión era miedo, porque acababa de recordar al hombre que la había perseguido cuando ella buscaba su venda. ¿Y si seguía por ahí? ¿Y si la reconocía? ¿Y si volteaba y entre cualquiera de esos árboles estaba él…? Se iba a vengar porque ella le había lanzado un hechizo, tal vez le lanzaba un hechizo por la espalda, tal vez golpeaba a alguien más y atrapaban al hombre y ella tenía que explicar por qué la estaba buscando y Lila Elmira le iba a preguntar por qué estaba buscando su venda o por qué era tan importante su venda y la iban a obligar a sacársela y todos verían al horrible cicatriz que tenía. Y la iban a reconocer, le iban a decir que era eso…

Saba se pegó un poco más a ella.

- ¿Tienes miedo?-

Artemis lo miró con los ojos abiertísimos. La luz del rostro de Saba hizo posible que pudiera verlo totalmente y la miraba como si tuviera la certeza de que estaba asustada, incluso como si supiera por qué estaba asustada. Artemis se preguntó si había hablado en voz alta, pero Saba negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Se detuvieron.

Más bien, ella lo detuvo.

- Cosas de mi familia- explicó Saba, tranquilo- tu miedo… se siente… fuerte- sonaba preocupado- y tu corazón… hace temblar el bosque-

Artemis lo miró aterrada, estaba aterrada y eso hizo que se asuste más todavía, porque Saba la iba a sentir más. Se quedó quieta con el aire atrapado en su pecho y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. No sabía si tenía que contarle a Saba todo, no sabía si él ya sabía todo, si había leído su mente… ¿si había leído su mente desde un principio?

-Artemis, Saba! No se queden atrás!-

La voz del profesor Altair los distrajo. Todo el grupo se había detenido y ellos avanzaron rápidamente con la cabeza agachada, cuando estuvieron juntos, reiniciaron la marcha.

-Ya falta poco para que lleguemos, un último esfuerzo y van a descansar como les plazca… a ustedes y al profesor-

La mayoría de los chicos se rió, alentados más por la limpia carcajada del profesor que porque les hiciera gracia el comentario.

Artemis volvió su cabeza a Saba, que se estaba riendo, pero paró inmediatamente cuando ella lo miró.

-No te quería asustar-

Artemis negó con la cabeza.

-Si te molesta, no lo hago de nuevo-

Volvió a negar.

- ¡POLUX!-

Una ráfaga zumbante partió el grupo de alumnos en dos y se detuvo a centímetros de la espalda del profesor Altair, que permaneció impasible, a diferencia de los demás.

- ¿Ursa?-

-Morgana… la profesora Gabrián- se corrigió- me mandó a decirte que la clase ha sido cancelada, porque el profesor Wingolf todavía no se recupera-

La profesora Ater estaba sobre una escoba voladora, inclinada hacia delante, hablando con el profesor Altair de algo que no podían escuchar claramente, pero de lo que pudieron entender lo bastante como para que, ni bien se fue la profesora, Lila Elmira levantara la mano y todos la miraran atentísimos.

- ¿Qué le pasó al profesor Wingolf?-

El profesor Altair miró a la niña, luego miró a todos y dijo:

-Tiene… migraña-

- ¿Cómo el profesor Gamma?- repitió Lila Elmira, al borde de lo permitido y con la atención de todos en sus manos.

El profesor Gamma, al que Artemis también recordaba por haber estado en una de las sillas grandes durante la Ceremonia de Iniciación, también había faltado a su primera clase y la profesora Gabrián había sido la encargada de anunciarles que no iría porque había sido atacado por su usual migraña. Lo de la migraña les pareció razonable entonces, por el aspecto del profesor.

-Sí, como el profesor Gamma- admitió Pólux Altair, caminando rápidamente entre los aún separados alumnos y dirigiendo una regresada forzada y bastante incómoda.

-Saba- Artemis lo llamó antes de entrar al Castillo- no lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo, por favor-

Saba levantó las cejas un segundo, después de lo cual asintió seriamente.

Artemis tomó una bocanada de aire.

-A menos que te lo pida-

* * *

Esa noche Artemis no soñó con el niño, soñó con alguien que se parecía mucho a ella que intentaba por todos los medios taparle los ojos a alguien que se parecía mucho a Saba, porque su venda estaba mal puesta y se caería en cualquier segundo.

Se despertó asustada cuando el niño que se parecía a Saba le logró quitar las manos de los ojos y cuando volvió a soñar, lo hizo con todos los profesores de Goldenwand que conocía, todos estaban llorando, tropezándose entre ellos y quejándose de una terrible migraña.

* * *

**Capítulo corregido.**


	10. Lechuzas y avens

**9.**

**Lechuzas y **_**avens**_

El profesor de la jaqueca acostumbrada se llamaba Gabriel Gamma. Los chicos de Stormenhand se enteraron de su nombre de pila una semana después de la primera clase de Transformaciones, el curso que tenía a cargo, en el que solo se había presentado como el Profesor Gamma y de manera muy cortante, tanto que ni siquiera Lila Elmira se atrevió a hacerle preguntas durante la clase.

¿Y por qué los muchachos se sentían tan realizados después de conocer su nombre? En el caso de Artemis, que caminaba con la capucha puesta junto a Saba, inmersa en el grupo de los de primer curso, porque el profesor Gamma le pareció, ni bien lo vio, una estatua, pero rara, como contrahecha. Porque se notaba que no le gustaba hablar de nada con nadie, a menos que le tuviera alguna clase de estima y porque había un brillo en sus ojos que le causaba mucha curiosidad, porque gracias a él, la debilidad que aparentaba menguaba. Además, le recordaba un poco a su tío Remus.

El tío Remus.

La capucha de Artemis cayó sobre su espalda cuando levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Saba, con recelo.

Las cosas se habían vuelto medio extrañas con Saba. Sobre todo porque Artemis había tenido más de esas visiones del niño _no Slytherin _en la semana y se había quedado congelada muchas veces en los pasillos, en clases, durante su detención con Edge el viernes a las seis de la tarde, incluso una vez cuando estaban colgados de cabeza a Saba le pareció que Artemis se había desmayado, pero se contuvo esa vez y todas de preocuparse demasiado. Y ¿Cuánto era demasiado? Muy poco.

-No le he escrito a mi tío desde que llegamos- dijo ella. A su lado, Saba dijo _"ahhh"_.

Seguro pensaría que seguía molesta con él, pero ya no era cierto. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse extraña, era imposible no sentirse rara junto a su amigo cuando sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Seguro la había sentido antes…

Quitó los pensamientos de Saba de su cabeza y se tomó el resto del viaje para pensar lo que iba a poner en la carta, que no era mucho, solo lo necesario, unos detalles sobre la Ceremonia de Iniciación y la Bienvenida que les había hecho Ursa Ater, también sobre las clases de esgrima, Sami y Saba. Las últimas líneas, que eran preguntándole como iban las cosas en la casa, fueron las más difíciles de resolver, porque no dejaba de pensar en preguntarle sobre su papá y cuándo lo iba a poder ver y cuán bien estaba avanzando en las clases de magia, tanto como para estar preparada e ir al lugar ese… pero no podía escribirle eso a su tío, porque la carta lo molestaría, por eso se dijo que iba a esperar, aunque fuera una semana, para mandarle otra carta preguntándole por su papá. Escribió lo que tenía ni bien llegó a su habitación, dobló la carta con cuidado y salió a buscar la lechucería. Aunque no sabía cuanto se demoraba una lechuza regular en hacer ese tipo de viaje (ni siquiera sabía cuanto tenía que recorrer para ir hasta su casa) esperaba que lo hiciera pronto y que llegara con su tío en la mañana, que fuera una de las primeras noticias que recibiera al despertarse.

En uno de los pasillos se encontró con Saba y Sami, el primero le contaba a la segunda sobre la detención y lo fácil que era convencer a Edge de que no harían nada malo de nuevo.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Sami, cuando Artemis les dijo que buscaba la lechucería- yo también quiero mandarle a mis papás una lista de libros para que compren-

Saba se les unió, pero no se puso junto a Artemis.

Mientras caminaban, Sami sacó del libro que tenía en la mano no uno, sino tres pergaminos largos escritos con tres colores diferentes.

- ¿No que era solo una?- preguntó Saba, mirando sorprendido la cantidad de títulos escritos en cada pergamino.

- Sí, es una para que compren para la casa, porque creo que a todos les interesarían, hasta hay un libro de cuentos para mis hermanos que son menores de edad mental; otra lista es para mi papá, para que implemente la biblioteca de su despacho, son cosas más serias que me recomendó el profesor Dimber sobre Relaciones Muggles y la última es para mi-

- "Guía Máxima de Animales Acuáticos Mágicos"… Sami, creo que ese está en la biblioteca y si no, yo tengo un ejemplar que te puedo prestar-

-Sí, hay unos cuantos que están en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero yo quiero tenerlos en la mía-

Artemis se detuvo, habían llegado a una bifurcación de caminos.

- ¿Derecha o izquierda?- preguntó.

-Derecha, el de la izquierda lleva al criadero de _avens _de Edge- respondió Sami, caminando y revisando sus listas.

- ¿Al criadero de qué?- preguntaron Artemis y Saba al unísono.

- De _avens_… Edge es un criador aficionado de _avens,_ le regaló uno al profesor Dimber hace años. Es como decir la lechuza oficial de Goldenwand, la que lleva las cartas más importantes de la escuela-

¿Cómo Sami sabía tanto?

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?-

-Todo el mundo en Valthemoon lo sabe- respondió la niña, encogiéndose de hombros- Saba ¿te pasa algo?-

Se había puesto pálido de la nada y miraba al frente ausente, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Artemis se le acercó un poco, temiendo que realmente se desvaneciera y mientras Sami lo abanicaba con sus listas, le volvió a preguntar si se sentía bien.

Él no dijo nada, se soltó de ambas y empezó a dar de zancadas por el camino de la izquierda, refunfuñando cosas en un lenguaje que Artemis no reconocía y apretando con mucha fuerza los puños. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo así de molesto y estaba desconcertada porque no tenía idea de la razón por la que se había puesto así.

Ella y Sami llegaron corriendo tras Saba, que miraba furioso una puerta de madera bastante grande, probablemente el criadero de los animales que había dicho Sami que criaba Edge, el conserje. Estaba molesto, era obvio y se hacía más obvio a medida que sus cejas se iban más y más hacia delante, frunciendo el ceño más de lo que una persona podía hacer y sus ojos cambiaban de color, estaban caramelo y su rostro ya no era el suyo. Eso obligó a Artemis a detenerse, por precaución.

- ¿Este es el criadero?- preguntó a Sami, bastante más tranquilo de lo que Artemis esperaba.

-Sí- respondió Sami, con los ojos abiertísimos.

- ¿Quién cree que es ese imbécil para tener encerrados a…? él es el animal, no los _avens_-

Así que todo era por los_ avens_.

Raro. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Artemis frunció el ceño, pero esperó un poco más, tenía que haber algo detrás de todo, algo que Saba todavía no decía y que justificaba su súbito cambio.

Pero parecía que lo había dicho todo, porque inmediatamente estiró su varita y apuntó a la puerta.

-_Bombar...-_

- ¡NO!-

Artemis se colocó ante la puerta con los brazos abiertos, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para detenerlo, y Saba bajó inmediatamente su varita, con miedo. Sami había lanzado un chillido que pasó totalmente desapercibido, pero cuando sus dos amigos se miraron fijamente mientras respiraban agitados, volvió a chillar, suavecito, solo para desahogar el miedo que sentía. Artemis la miró por el rabillo del ojo y por un segundo, tuvo ganas de abrazarla.

_¿Qué te pasa Saba?_

Sin decir una sola palabra y con el rostro aún alterado, Saba tomó de las manos a Artemis y Sami y las llevó corredor abajo, hacia la lechucería. Artemis miró su nuca con el entrecejo fruncido durante todo el viaje y en más de una ocasión se plantó en un lugar, pero Saba la haló más fuerte, parecía determinado a llevarlas a algún lugar, pero no tenía idea de para qué. De todas maneras, no tenía por qué hacer eso, cogerlas de las muñecas sin explicación previa y sin explicación previa jalarlas. Sami, a su lado, aún lucía bastante asustada y eso hizo que Artemis se molestara aún más con Saba.

Las hizo entrar a la lechucería, las soltó y se acercó al enorme ventanal que estaba frente a ellos, por el que salían y entraban las lechuzas. Artemis miraba atentamente cada paso que daba y por un segundo pensó que se iba a tirar, pero Saba solo silbó un par de veces, con un silbido grave que Artemis jamás había escuchado y esperó. A los pocos minutos un ave preciosa entró a la lechucería y se posó en el hombro de Saba, quien le acarició la cabeza un par de veces.

Sami susurró algo ininteligible y se tapó la boca. Artemis estaba fascinada por el ave, era más que hermosa, tenía algo en sus plumas, una especie de brillo sobre su color celeste platinado que la distinguía inmediatamente de las demás lechuzas, además de que era más grande que cualquiera y sus ojos estaban llenos de eso tan extraño que había percibido en Saba…

Entonces, lo entendió. Y su amigo se volvió a ellas, con su rostro de vuelta.

-Él es _Lossentaur_, mi _aven.-_

-Ya me estaba imaginando- susurró Sami, con una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Ahora entienden por qué me puse así cuando Sami dijo que Edge tenía un criadero de _avens_?-

-No exactamente-

No del todo, muy cierto. Artemis no terminaba de comprender, pero sospechaba.

Saba se acercó a sus amigas con Lossentaur en el hombro.

-Cuando cumplí cinco años me regalaron a Lossentaur, estaba pequeño, desplumado y sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, parecía que lo habían sacado muy pronto de su nido, pero mis papás serían incapaces de hacer algo así, entonces, me dijeron que no estaba mal, no acababa de nacer y que esa era la edad en la que se acostumbra a regalarle un _aven _al niño elfo. Desde ese momento Lossentaur quedó a mi cargo, pero no es nada más una lechuza- Saba miró a los ojos a su _aven _y este le devolvió la mirada- es como mi hermano. Una pluma suya es el núcleo de mi varita-

- ¿Pensaste en Lossentaur, entonces?-

-Ningún _aven _puede crecer en cautiverio- dijo Saba, terminante- son criaturas sensibles y fieles, pero aprecian mucho su libertad-

-La pareja perfecta de un elfo- comentó Sami y Saba asintió.

Artemis entendió perfectamente la molestia de su amigo. Sobre todo cuando dijo que Lossentaur era como su hermano, aunque ella no tenía hermanos… entonces no sabía perfectamente lo que Saba había sentido. Me gustaría tener un hermano. Protegerlo. Proteger a alguien tan fuerte como lo hace Saba. Un hermano. Pero por otro lado, sí podía firmar que lo entendía, porque estaba segura de que haría todo por su papá. Comprendió que quisiera liberarlos a todos, pero no era inteligente destruir la puerta, porque los iban a castigar y probablemente atraparían a los _avens_ de nuevo.

No le dijo nada para arreglar las cosas porque inmediatamente después Saba llevó a una lechuza de la escuela junto a ella y sonrió mientras le ataba la carta para el tío Remus a la pata. Entonces, Artemis supuso que no estaba molesto por no haberle permitido volar la puerta del criadero y las explicaciones estaban de más.

-Lo que estabas diciendo cuando estabas molesto…- empezó Sami, tímida.

-Era élfico-

- ¡Lo sabía!-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos de primer curso Stormenhand corrieron emocionados al claro principal, habían estado esperando con ansias ese día, debido a que era su primera clase de vuelo.

Artemis miraba a todos lados, buscando al profesor que ya llevaba 5 minutos tarde. Estaba tan emocionada como los demás: esa mañana se levantó a las seis, se puso doble venda en el brazo, las ajustó bastante bien y no tomó desayuno por si vomitaba. Tenía un buen presentimiento, sobre todo porque hasta ese día tenía ganas de revivir el salto al vacío de la Bienvenida.

- ¿Alguien sabe quien es el profesor?- preguntó Lila Elmira.

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco. No importaba quien era el profesor.

- ¿Y si es Ursa Áter?- preguntó el niño de frente amplia, Artemis creía que se llamaba Greg.

Las sonrisas se borraron de todos los rostros.

Claro, podía ser ella, porque les había planeado la Bienvenida y siempre que la veían fuera de clases estaba montada en una escoba, hasta cuando entró a dictar su primera clase de Pociones, lo hizo en escoba y por la ventana. Era un hecho que le gustaba volar y lo hacía bien, al menos controlaba la escoba porque volaba muy rápido y la habían visto haciéndolo de cabeza. Los iba a hacer volar de cabeza.

-Espero que no sea ella- le dijo Saba a Artemis.

- ¡Ahí viene alguien!- señaló el niño moreno de cabello enorme.

En efecto, una escoba iba hacia ellos a toda velocidad, dando la impresión de que su objetivo era estrellarse contra el gran grupo de chicos… como Ursa Ater había hecho… todos se miraron nerviosos y algunos cruzaron los dedos, esperando que no fuera ella quien se acercaba cada vez más y más.

- ¡Hola, clase!-

No era Ursa Ater. Todos suspiraron aliviados cuando escucharon una voz de hombre bastante gruesa saludándolos. Un profesor, en realidad no importaba si era otra profesora o una criatura mágica o el director Hamal, con tal de que Ursa Ater no pusiera en peligro sus vidas una y otra vez durante las mañanas de viernes y lunes; ya bastante tenían con las clases explosivas de Pociones.

Ni bien bajó de su escoba, el profesor se quitó la capucha y algunos soltaron exclamaciones de alegría, a Artemis se le pusieron ligeramente rojas las mejillas y Saba la miró con una sonrisita de sorna. Era el profesor Pólux Altair, con todo y su cicatriz en el ojo derecho, quien les iba a enseñar Vuelo, además de esgrima y con eso se consagraba como el profesor preferido de los de primer curso.

Momento. La cicatriz la tenía en el izquierdo.

Artemis frunció el ceño e inmediatamente hizo como si estuviera escribiendo en el aire, para asegurarse de que no había confundido derecha con izquierda. No, no se había confundido y ella no era zurda, así que ese lado era el derecho y esa cicatriz, al menos las últimas veces que la había visto, estaba en el izquierdo. ¿Había vuelto a cambiar?

-Mi nombre es Cástor Altair y soy el encargado del curso de Vuelo y también el entrenador de la Selección Escolar de Quidditch- saludó.

Gemelos. Con razón. Artemis suspiró aliviada. Gemelos. Cástor y Pólux Altair.

Y ya que lo sabía, se dio cuenta de que la diferencia entre ambos profesores iba más allá de la cicatriz que les cruzaba el ojo. La sonrisa con la que este profesor Altair saludaba era muy distinta a la del profesor Pólux, porque era más amplia, menos estricta.

-Como hoy solo tenemos una hora, nos vamos a saltar las explicaciones sobre quidditch y lo demás, porque supongo que lo que quieren es volar ¿no?-

Todos asintieron. Artemis se volvió y miró seriamente a Lila Elmira, que ya estaba levantando la mano, pero la bajó inmediatamente y evitó su mirada durante toda la clase.

- ¡_Accio escobas!-_

Una veintena de escobas salieron volando desde todas las ventanas del Castillo y se posaron elegantemente ante cada uno de ellos, tentándolos a tocarlas. Algunos estiraron sus manos y a penas sintieron la madera contra sus dedos, porque al segundo todas las escobas cayeron al suelo, como si les hubieran quitado la vida.

-Pongan una mano sobre la escoba y con la voz muy firme digan _¡Arriba!-_ indicó el profesor Cástor Altair, sonriendo al ver la cara de decepción de los muchos que intentaron tomar las escobas.

_¡Arriba!_

El niño _no Slytherin_ dijo _¡Arriba!_ Mientras que una niña a su lado gruñía malhumorada porque la escoba no le hacía caso. Había soñado con el niño _no Slyhterin_ la noche anterior, pero no se había acordado de eso hasta ese momento. Se había aparecido mientras ella y Saba caminaban por El Paso y había empezado a caminar con ellos, mirándolos, oyendo su conversación y a Artemis le pareció inaudito que una persona se inmiscuyera de esa manera en la vida de los demás y más inaudito le pareció que fuera el niño _no Slytherin_ y no Lila Elmira, pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que era un sueño y que en algún momento el niño se iba a desvanecer o iba a decir _no Slytherin_ y ella iba a despertar y sin embargo siguió callado mirándolos, mirándola. Y ella no dijo nada y siguió diciéndose, mintiéndose, que era porque sabía que era un sueño y que en algún momento el niño se iba a desvanecer o iba a decir _no Slytherin._

-Arriba-

- ¿Ah?-

El profesor Cástor Altair estaba parado junto a Artemis y miraba con una sonrisita pedagógica y divertida su mano pálida, suspendida a centímetros de la escoba.

-Tienes que decir _arriba_ para que llegue a tu mano-

-Ah-

Se acababa de ir. Seguramente se había quedado quieta, mientras pensaba. Saba a su lado le dedicó una mirada seria y los labios apretados, pero no le dijo nada, sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a su escoba, a la que trataba como yo-yo. Sí, si su amigo se había puesto así era porque se acababa de perder dentro de ella.

-Arriba- dijo, lo más seria que pudo y la escoba llegó a su mano.

El profesor Cástor Altair sonrió.

-Muy bien, sigue practicando-

- ¡Profesor Altair!-

Edge, el conserje, corría hacia el grupo de alumnos de primer curso de Stormenhand, levantando una mano para llamar la atención del profesor, quien dejó de hablar con Artemis y se acercó al pobre hombre que se quedaba sin aliento.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían y fijaron sus ojos en la gran espalda del profesor Cástor Altair que tapaba completamente a Edge, por tanto, ninguno podía saber lo que le estaba diciendo, ni siquiera podían ver las mímicas que hacía y sus brazos no se movían.

De pronto, el profesor Altair se paró muy derecho con un movimiento brusco, como si hubiera pasado una corriente de aire frío por su columna. Lentamente se volvió hacia los alumnos y caminó hacia ellos lo más normal que podía. Artemis lo notó más pálido y vio que, detrás de él, Edge se retorcía las manos.

Algo no andaba bien.

-Chicos, lamento decirles que vamos a acabar la clase de hoy más temprano de lo usual. ¿Qué clase tienen después?-

-Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- respondió Lila Elmira.

-Sí pues…- asintió un par de veces con los ojos perdidos, como si estuviera tomando una decisión rápida- no creo que tengan esa clase hoy, los voy a dejar en el gimnasio y van a esperar ahí hasta que llegue un profesor-

- ¿Por qué nos van a dejar en el gimnasio?-

Por mucha rabia que le diera, Artemis tuvo que admitir para sí misma que Lila Elmira había preguntado lo que ella también quería saber.

-Van a esperar a que llegue la profesora Ater-

La profesora Ater nunca llegó y ellos estuvieron esperando en el gimnasio tranquilamente durante media hora, después de la cual la mayoría de los chicos decidió tomar el gimnasio y empezaron a hacer duelos con los encantamientos que mejor conocían, es decir, duelos de _confundus_ y en su mayoría, malhechos.

Artemis y Saba evitaron por todos los medios mirar hacia arriba, las vigas del techo los tentaban a subirse, pero sabían que si lo hacían, los demás los iban a imitar y pronto su ocupación secreta iba a dejar de ser secreta y como consecuencia, iba a dejar de ser ocupación. Así que se contentaron con ver los duelos y las mil caras que Lila Elmira ponía cada vez que dos chicos se colocaban frente a frente y estiraban sus varitas el uno hacia el otro. Es más, cuando se cansó de hacer caras, Lila Elmira empezó a emitir ruiditos extraños, como si estuviera gruñendo con la boca herméticamente cerrada.

- ¿Te sientes bien Lila?- le preguntó Kitty McDaughtry, la niña rubia de cachetes inflados que se había hecho su amiga.

-Sí, a menos que cualquiera de estos niños falle la puntería y me de con sus encantamientos mal hechos de lleno en el pecho-

- ¡No nos des ideas Elmira!-

- ¡Ja! Aunque quisieras no podrías atinar, Ru Hugin-

Ru Hugin, un niño alto de cabello muy oscuro que le tapaba un ojo, dejó la pelea con el niño que se había hecho un peinado enorme el primer día, Artemis lo recordaba porque la había salvado de caer de la alfombra voladora, se volvió hacia Lila Elmira y se le acercó lentamente, con la varita en alto, apuntando a su pecho.

-Si eres tan buena, por qué no peleas conmigo-

- ¡Eso no sería pelear!- replicó Lila Elmira- ni siquiera sabes más hechizos-

- ¿Quieres ver?-

-No te me acerques tanto, Ru Hugin!-

- ¡Ru tiene razón! Las chicas se han quedado sentadas, ellas también deberían jugar- Greg, el de frente amplia, apuntó con su varita a una niña de pelo castaño amarrado en un moño, que estaba echada un poco alejada del grupo de chicas- Creixell, te reto-

-No quiero-

-Hada, ¡te reto!-

- ¡Ya!

El niño moreno de cabello enorme, Marcus Ullr y Hada, la niña más baja de Stormenhand, se pusieron frente a frente, estiraron sus varitas en movimientos teatrales y lanzaron los _confundus_ entre risitas. Ninguno de los dos funcionó y todos abuchearon.

- ¿Animada Lila?-

-No te me acerques tanto, Hugin-

- ¡Yo quiero retar a Sean!-

-Estamos jugando con las mujeres, Otto- recordó Ru, aún mirando a Lila Elmira.

-Ya, entonces a Ghana-

Otto, pelirrojo encendido, se acercó a una niña de pómulos prominentes, que se ponía de pié.

-Acepto- dijo.

Se colocaron frente a frente y contaron hasta tres al mismo tiempo. Dos _confundus_ bastante bien hechos salieron de sus varitas y los dos fueron expulsados metros más allá. Todos aplaudieron y las niñas empezaron a animarse a pelear, excepto Creixell y Lila Elmira, que seguía de brazos cruzados mirando de reojo la varita de Ru.

-Yo quiero retarte, Artemio-

El niño que se había hecho el peinado el primer día miró fijamente a los ojos a Artemis, mientras la apuntaba.

_Artemio._

La había tomado desprevenida, por eso lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos y sin atinar a responder. Saba, a su lado, apretó los puños y si no hubiera sido porque Artemis se puso de pié, echaba al niño con sus propias manos.

No, no estaba así porque la había tomado desprevenida. Estaba así porque le había dicho Artemio y no había escuchado ese nombre desde la escuela primaria…

_Artemio._

Solo un niño la llamaba Artemio.

_-Mi mamá dice que falda y pantalón usan los pobres porque no tienen más para abrigarse en invierno-_

_Artemio. Golpe. La enviaron a la dirección por primera vez después de que golpeó a un niño en el estómago. Pero nunca le preguntaron por qué lo había golpeado._

_Artemio._

Ella no se llamaba Artemio, se llamaba Artemis.

-Tú- el niño del peinado, el que la había agarrado antes de que se chorreara por la alfombra voladora, su compañero de señorío era el primer niño al que había golpeado, el niño odioso de la escuela primaria. Y sí, mirándolo con atención por primera vez, sus ojos seguían tan odiosos como antes, igual de burlones.

¿Cómo alguien tan odioso podía ser mago?

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?- le preguntó el niño.

Artemis negó.

-Joshua. Te reto, Artemio ¿Qué dices?-

-Artemis- corrigió ella.

- ¿Qué?-

-Artemis-

- ¡AUGH!-

- ¡Sean!- Kitty MacDaughtry y unos niños más corrieron en torno al niño, que acababa de ser expulsado por el hechizo de la rubia de cachetes regordetes y había caído sobre su brazo. Artemis y Joshua se distrajeron de su pelea por un momento y también se volvieron para ver al niño.

-Yo sabía que esto iba a terminar así- dijo Lila Elmira, sonriendo.

-Mentirosa. Tú no quisiste jugar por miedo- respondió Ru, acercándose más.

-No soy mentirosa- eso pareció dolerle- tampoco miedosa-

-A ver…-

-Ya déjala, Ru. No quiere pelear-

Artemis se volvió y vio como Saba defendía a Lila Elmira, quien lo miraba sorprendida.

- ¡Miren! ¡20 knuts a que le atino a ese pájaro!-

Greg Easthouse estaba en una encrucijada. Jamás le gustaron las peleas, ni que la gente hiciera mucho ruido a su alrededor, a menos que el también fuera partícipe y en esos momentos, cuando todo se había salido de control y cada uno hacía las cosas por su lado, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo para recobrar la atención de la clase y volver a los duelos, que era lo que quería hacer, porque descubrió que era bueno en eso. Así que levantó su varita, lanzó la apuesta, capturó la atención de todos y gritó _CONFUNDUS _hacia una de las ventanas altas que tenía el gimnasio.

Una lechuza pasaba por ahí en ese momento y el hechizo le dio en una ala. El ave volvió la cabeza buscando al atacante, su mirada perdida estaba desesperada, intentó llegar hasta la ventana, para apoyarse, pero al mover el ala dañada emitió un chillido desgarrador, era imposible usarla. Cayó y a los segundos, oyeron el sonido seco de su cuerpo chocando contra las hojas de afuera.

Todos estaban petrificados.

Artemis salió corriendo del gimnasio, en busca de la lechuza, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. La encontró tiesa, junto a un árbol. Por un segundo pensó que estaba muerta, pero cuando se acercó para verla mejor, se dio cuenta de que respiraba y que sus ojos no estaban totalmente abiertos, sino que entrecerrados, por el dolor, supuso.

Era tan bonita.

Acercó ambas manos con miedo y al no recibir ningún ataque, la tomó con la mayor delicadeza, sin apretar su ala herida, la derecha, la envolvió en su túnica y regresó al gimnasio. Estaba viva, solamente tendrían que ir a la enfermería o a donde algún profesor, no tenían por que explicar lo que habían estado haciendo, podían decir que la escucharon caer, salieron a ver y estaba ahí, entre las hojas. Eso iba a satisfacer a los profesores… aunque solo a ellos.

-Toma- le dijo a Greg Easthouse, entregándole la lechuza. Él era el responsable.

- ¿Está viva?- preguntó Creixell.

-Sí, pero le duele. Toma-

Greg se hizo hacia atrás.

- ¿Yo porqué?-

Artemis abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Porque él había sido quien la había atacado. Había apostado 20 knuts a que le daba a la lechuza que no le estaba haciendo nada.

Se la volvió a estirar, de repente estaba asustado.

-Yo no voy a cargar eso. ¿Para qué la cogiste? Déjala donde estaba-

- ¿Qué?-

-No es mi lechuza ¿para qué la voy a curar? Si la llevo, se van a enterar de lo que hemos estado haciendo y nos van a castigar, a mí sobre todo, porque yo la derribé-

Artemis se volvió a entregarle la lechuza a Saba y vio una fila de floretes acomodados en un acero que estaba empotrado en la pared de junto. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó uno de ellos rápidamente y apuntó a Greg.

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Eres un cobarde- le dijo con rabia. Un cobarde de los peores, Greg Easthouse. Derribó a un animal que no le había hecho nada y no era capaz de ayudarlo porque tenía miedo a que lo castigaran. Un cobarde ese niño con su voz de cobarde y se quería hacer el valiente retando a todo el mundo a duelo y hablándole como le hablaba!. Un cobarde, Greg Easthouse.

-Black…- Ru intentó mediar, pero Artemis no le hizo caso, miraba fijamente a Greg Easthouse y lo apuntaba sin temblar.

-Sácame esa es… espada del pecho. Le voy a decir al… pro… profesor Altair que has estado jugando con las espadas sin permiso-

- ¡Cobarde!- gritó Artemis apretando el protector metálico contra el pecho del niño, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¡Cobarde!

La sangre le hervía a Artemis y estaba segura de que se había puesto toda roja de la rabia, porque su frente y sus mejillas estaban quemándole. Nunca había tenido más ganas de golpear a alguien.

- ¡Viene el profesor Altair!- gritó Hada, desde la puerta del gimnasio

- ¿Cuál de los dos?-

-No sé, son iguales-

-Artemis, ya- susurró Saba a su lado.

Pero aun quería golpearlo, darle un pisotón, lo que fuera y a la vez, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, ya era suficiente. Bajó la espada y la puso en su lugar segundos antes de que el profesor Altair entrara al gimnasio y pidiera que se agruparan en torno a él.

-Bien, chicos… vamos a empezar con su clase de esgrima-

Esgrima. Entonces era Pólux.

-A partir de ahora todas las clases de los viernes van a ser compartidas con sus compañeros de Darkenlord. No se preocupen, que los dos van bastante parejos y de todas maneras, no creo que haya ningún problema con eso, ¿verdad?-

-No profesor Altair- respondieron todos, un poco nerviosos.

Hasta ese momento, el profesor no había hecho hincapié en lo desordenado que estaba el gimnasio, ni en sus frentes sudorosas o el brazo herido de Sean, que estaba sentado en una esquina, con la espalda doblada hacia delante. Entonces, era probable que no se hubiera dado cuenta… pero si los Darkenlord iban al gimnasio y se daban cuenta…

-Profesor, Sean tuvo un accidente- dijo Kitty MacDaughtry, acercándose a Sean.

El profesor Altair fue con ella hacia el niño. Los demás los siguieron.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Sean negó.

-Kitty, ¿podrías llevarlo a la enfermería, por favor?-

-Sí profesor-

Todos miraron al profesor conteniendo el aliento. Seguro ya se había dado cuenta del desorden. Seguro les iba a preguntar que había pasado.

-Saba…- el niño elfo se sobresaltó- ¿qué es eso que tienes en los brazos?-

Todos se sobresaltaron. Artemis miró furiosa a Greg Easthouse y dio un par de pasos adelante.

-Es una lechuza profesor. Tiene el ala rota. La encontramos fuera del gimnasio- dijo. No estaba mintiendo. El animal era una lechuza, tenía un ala rota y la encontró fuera del gimnasio, sobre hojas caídas. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Que no hubiera dicho toda la verdad era completamente distinto. Que no hubiera acusado a Greg Easthouse era una demostración de que ella era totalmente diferente a él.

-Llévenla con la profesora Helga- dijo el profesor Altair- tiene a cargo el curso de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, seguro sabrá curar a la lechuza. Vuelvan lo más pronto que puedan ¿Entendido?-

-Sí profesor Altair- respondieron Artemis y Saba al unísono y salieron del gimnasio al mismo paso.

-Al menos vamos a atender a la lechuza- dijo Saba.

Artemis asintió.

No tenían idea de donde estaba la oficina de la profesora Helga, ni siquiera tenían idea de quien era la profesora Helga, así que entraron al castillo en busca de algún profesor que pudiera decirles. A la primera persona a la que vieron fue Edge, pero Saba tomó del brazo a Artemis con tanta fuerza, que ella se contuvo de preguntarle, su amigo seguía molesto por el incidente de los_ avens_ y se negaba a hablar con el conserje. Ella lo entendía, pero le preocupaba esperar tanto tiempo, porque la lechuza podía ponerse peor…

-Al siguiente le preguntamos, cualquiera, te lo juro- prometió Saba y justo cuando terminaba de decirlo, apareció el profesor Bridge, de Historia de la Magia.

- ¡Profesor Bridge!-

-Alumnos- respondió él, volviéndose- ¿sí, díganme?-

-Profesor, disculpe ¿Sabe dónde queda la oficina de la profesora Helga?-

Saliendo del Castillo por la puerta Norte… o Sur… o Este, Artemis no entendía las referencias, nunca había sido buena para ubicarse según los puntos cardinales. Lo que sí entendió fue que estaba al lado opuesto del gimnasio, pegada al Castillo, pero formando parte del claro.

Artemis y Saba corrieron hacia la oficina, la lechuza estaba respirando más bajito y Saba sentía algo extraño en su pecho, una presión que lo ponía triste. Tocaron la puerta apresuradamente y de la misma manera les atendió una mujer rubia despeinada que tenía un mandil de plástico encima.

-Pro… profesora Helga?-

-Sí ¿qué desean?-

-Nosotros encontramos a esta lechuza fuera del gimnasio- dijo Artemis, mientras Saba le entregaba la lechuza- creo que tiene el ala rota-

-Pobre bebé… a ver…- la profesora Helga tomó a la lechuza con mucho cariño- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto bebé?- la auscultó unos segundos- esta lechuza no es de la escuela ¿Es suya?-

-No- dijeron Artemis y Saba al unísono.

Seguro era de algún estudiante. Ese Greg Easthouse cobarde…

-No es un tipo de lechuza muy común… están seguros que la encontraron aquí en el claro de Goldenwand?-

-Sí profesora-

-No importa, ya hablaremos de eso luego. Dejen la lechuza a mi cargo y vuelvan a clase-

-Pero…-

-Va a estar bien... Cuando se reestablezca, los mando a buscar señores…-

-Schuppermault-

-Black-

-Muy bien-

Artemis hubiera preferido quedarse, pero el profesor Altair les había pedido que no se demoraran. Además, esa profesora, Helga, parecía de confianza.

- ¿Ya no sientes esa cosa rara en el pecho?- le preguntó a Saba, cuando salían del Castillo.

-No- respondió su amigo con una sonrisa- va a estar bien, vas a ver-

-Ojalá-

¡PLAF!

Artemis se tropezó con una mochila, que estaba puesta en medio de las escaleras y si no hubiera sido porque Saba la tiró hacia atrás, habría rodado todos los peldaños hasta el claro.

- ¿Quién…?

Se volvió maquinalmente hacia su lado derecho y vio a una niña de trenzas con el vestido amarillo de Valthemoon, tratando de esconderse entre las columnas enormes de la escalinata.

-Se te cayó la mochila- le dijo Saba, agachándose a recogerla.

La niña suspiró sonoramente y lo miró con una sonrisa amplia.

Artemis frunció el ceño. ¿Se había escondido ahí para ver a Saba?

-Tienes que tener más cuidado- le dijo su amigo- puede caerse alguien-

La niña de Valthemoon asintió, sonriendo.

-Lo siento- le dijo.

-No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado-

-Sí-

Saba se volvió también sonriendo y Artemis lo miró ceñuda.

- ¿Qué?-

-Nada-

Lamentablemente cuando regresaron a clase, su humor no mejoró. Los de Darkenlord se habían juntado con los de Stormenhand para hacer movimientos de pelea y apoyada en una columna, con el florete en el piso, esperando, estaba Hanna Marianne que ni bien vio a Saba corrió hacia él y le pidió ser su pareja.

Saba asintió. Artemis lo miró sorprendida y antes de que su amigo pudiera decirle nada, Marianne se lo estaba llevando a una de las colchonetas.

Resopló. Le iba a costar mucho disfrutar las futuras clases de esgrima con Hanna Marianne revoloteando siempre por donde estaba, intentando acercarse a Saba y alejarlo de ella.

- ¿Me permitirías ser tu pareja?-

Las mejillas se Artemis se encendieron involuntariamente cuando el profesor Altair le pidió trabajar con ella. Respiró profundamente, pero lo más tranquila que pudo, para que el profesor no lo notara y asintió seriamente.

* * *

-O sea que no me vas a hablar-

El domingo, durante el desayuno, Saba hizo la última intentona de arreglar las cosas con Artemis, quien escuchaba atentamente la historia de Sami sobre las propiedades curativas del Beleño que había descubierto en un libro tan viejo como el director Hamal y que hasta la profesora Hel, de Herbología, había olvidado.

-Le subió dos puntos al señorío por mi intervención- finalizó la niña, sonriendo- me dijo que no había encontrado a un alumno tan interesado en su curso y que fuera a Valthemoon hacía años- Sami dejó de sonreír y se cruzó de brazos- aunque… puede haber estado insinuando que ha tenido una serie de alumnos haraganes que no se preocupan por la Herbología y lo dijo con un tonito raro, como si quisiera decir que somos muy petulantes y que por eso no nos dedicamos al humilde oficio de criar y conocer plantas mágicas. Claro, porque año tras año los estudiantes de Valthemoon se han especializado en asuntos más elevados, el cielo por ejemplo. Bien elevado. El espacio. Más arriba todavía. ¡Pero qué quiere que hagamos! Por alguna razón, todos, o la mayoría, de Valthemoon tenemos en común ese gusto por las estrellas y el estudio de cosas no tangibles. Ideas. Al menos más que los otros señoríos. De repente por eso nos agrupan-

- ¿Ni un ratito?- intervino Saba, aprovechando que Sami tomó una bocanada bastante grande de aire- ¿ni una palabra?-

Artemis lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

-Qué, ¿se pelearon?- preguntó Sami.

-No- dijo Artemis.

-Pero está molesta conmigo- admitió Saba.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Me dejó por Hanna Marianne-

Sami miró a Saba como si estuviera bañado en pus.

- ¿Por esa?-

-Sami, no has hablado con ella mucho, no la conoces-

-Claro que la conozco, lleva clase de Encantamientos conmigo-

-Pobre- dijo Artemis. Sami asintió.

-Es tonta- esta vez fue Artemis quien asintió.

-Pero a mi me cae bien- admitió Saba- es buena gente y también es graciosa-

-Bueno, contigo todo el mundo es así- soltó Sami.

-No, ella no es como todo el mundo conmigo-

¿Qué?

Artemis lo miró con los ojos muy, muy abiertos.

-Tampoco tú, ni Sami- trató de rescatar Saba, pero era muy tarde- ustedes tampoco, son mis amigas, igual que algunos chicos, pero…-

- ¿Señorita Black, señor Schnnupertmault?

La profesora Gabrián estaba detrás de ellos, parada derecha, vestida impecablemente, pero lucía extraña dentro de todo su orden, como cansada. Saba y Artemis se pusieron de pié inmediatamente e hicieron una leve reverencia sin saber por qué.

-Síganme- dijo la profesora, sonriendo de medio labio- espero que no le moleste, señorita Sodeburg-

-No, para nada-

A medio camino, Artemis se volvió para ver a Sami, quien gesticuló bastante grande: _"¡¿En qué problema se han metido ahora?" _A lo que Artemis respondió con _"Nada"_ y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho?- le susurró a Saba y este también se encogió de hombros.

La profesora Gabrián los llevó por un camino bastante curioso, si estaban yendo a su oficina, porque Artemis estaba segura que iban en sentido contrario. A la profesora le gustaba enredarse. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, supo que ya no iban a su oficina, ni a la de Edge, para detención, ni al gimnasio, ni a los baños, ni a su salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pero estaba segura de que no había hecho nada.

Finalmente llegaron a una bifurcación de caminos que a Artemis se le hacía conocida. Claro. Era el camino a la lechucería. Seguro había llegado la respuesta del tío Remus y la estaban llamando para recogerla de la misma lechuza que había tomado de la escuela… seguramente tenía que pagar algo por el servicio, pero había dejado su monedero en la habitación.

-Pasen- les dijo.

Artemis y Saba se miraron, entraron con cuidado y esperaron a la profesora Gabrián.

- ¡Mira!-

Entre tantas lechuzas, había una preciosa, gris, con los ojos negrísimos, parada muy derecha sobre un palo, mirando a las demás con cierto recelo. Artemis la reconoció al instante, era la lechuza que el cobarde de Greg Easthouse había derribado. ¡Estaba sana!

Corrió a verla de cerca. Su ala estaba derechita, sin rasguños ni nada.

-La profesora Helga me dijo que ustedes le llevaron esa lechuza, para curarla- empezó la profesora Gabrián.

-Sí- respondió Saba.

-Que la habían encontrado fuera del gimnasio, con el ala dañada ¿Es cierto?-

-Sí-

- ¿Saben quien le hizo eso? La profesora Helga dice que no fue un golpe mientras volaba, con alguna rama, sino un impacto de varita. ¿Saben quien lo hizo?-

-No, profesora- respondió Artemis, dejando de mirar a la lechuza y mirando a su tutora.

La profesora miró a ambos fijamente a los ojos por un momento, con la expresión durísima.

-Bueno, felizmente la encontraron- dijo más tranquila, aunque no del todo complacida- hemos hecho un registro y la lechuza no pertenece a ninguno de los alumnos de Goldenwand, ni a sus familiares o amigos-

-Entonces ¿Cómo puede estar adentro?- preguntó Saba.

-De muchas maneras. Una de ellas es que puede haber crecido en el bosque-

-O sea que es salvaje-

-Pero se ha quedado aquí toda la noche-

Saba asintió.

Artemis no entendía mucho de lo que estaban conversando. Solo miraba a la lechuza, ya sabía que era bonita, pero sana se le veía aún mejor.

-Por eso, decidimos que lo mejor era dársela a uno de ustedes, después de todo, ustedes fueron quienes la salvaron. Señorita Black, tengo entendido que no tiene lechuza ¿Desea quedarse con ella?-

¿Qué?

Sí.

Artemis asintió.

- ¿En serio?-

-Si desea-

-Sí-

-Entonces es suya. Al lado de su cama encontrará una guía para el cuidado de las lechuzas, me encargaré de que los elfos domésticos dejen un ejemplar para usted- dijo- Me enorgullece que dos alumnos míos hagan algo tan noble- les sonrió antes de salir.

Saba se volvió hacia su amiga con la sonrisa amplia y los ojos muy abiertos, a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento casi frenético de la cabeza.

La lechuza era suya. Suya. Nadie le iba a hacer daño nunca más y si lo intentaban, se las verían con ella.

Saba fue a buscar a Sami al Comedor y pasaron los tres juntos la tarde en la lechucería, en torno a la lechuza de Artemis, que había tenido la gentileza de posarse en el piso, después de que los chicos estuvieran tres horas de pié, contemplándola.

- ¿Sabrá que es tuya?- preguntó Sami.

Artemis se encogió de hombros. Saba asintió.

-Ella te vio cuando la defendiste. Eso no se le va a olvidar-

-Saba, es una lechuza común, no una persona. O un _aven_- recordó Sami- pero maravillosa, maravillosísima- agregó, al ver la mirada de pocos amigos de Artemis.

- ¿Cómo le vas a poner?-

Nombre. Artemis se encogió de hombros, no lo había pensado. Lechuza sonaba bien. Lechuza macho, en todo caso, según lo que decía Saba. Lechuza macho, ¡ven! Lechuza macho, Lossentaur, Lossentaur, Lechuza macho. No. Necesitaba un nombre.

¿Por qué le habían puesto Artemis? Su papá seguramente. ¿Por qué le había puesto así? ¿Había conocido a una Artemis le lo fascinó a tal punto de querer recordarla siempre? ¿O el segundo nombre de su mamá era Artemis? ¿Qué significaba Artemis? ¿Hija de Sirius?

- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó Sami, tan fuerte que todas las lechuzas de rededor se sobresaltaron y la lechuza de Artemis la miró con la cabeza chueca- ya sé- repitió bajito- _Apollus_. Así puede ser tu hermano-

Un hermano a quien proteger sin importar qué. Artemis sintió que su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte y acercó una mano a la cabeza de su lechuza, que se dejó acariciar.

-_Apollus-_

-Bonito nombre- admitió Saba- Artemis y _Apollus_-

Artemis y _Apollus. Apollus_, hermano de Artemis.

-Tú no tienes derecho a palabra- espetó Sami, levantando una ceja- todavía estamos molestas contigo. ¿No Artemis?-

Bonita lechuza. Y parecía mirarla con la misma gravedad con la que ella miraba, como si entendiera lo que le quería decir con los ojos_. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta hablar, ¿verdad Apollus?_

- ¡Hasta cuando!- rezongó Saba

-Hasta que cortes todo tipo de comunicación con Hanna Marianne.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no se baña-

* * *

**Muchas gracias (muchas muchas) por leer.**

**Cris, no te preocupes, que esto es solo un fanfic y lo que tu estás haciendo es maravilloso. Ayudar a tantas personas me parece genial. Te admiro.**

**Ehhh, caroblack, gracias por lo de la imaginación, pero no es nada. Estoy segura de que todos somos capaces de imaginar mundos o situaciones, pero no todas del mismo rubro. y bueno, el universo de Artemis todavía es imperfecto, así que no es la gran obra ni nada. Un beso, gracias por leer.**

**Morwen! si me acuerdo! Ohhh, ese foro esta horrible! No pude acomodarme después del cambio así que me salí y años después (meses nomás) colgué antes del silencio que es la precuela de la muerte que a su vez es la precuela del principal. En fin. Creo que te has quedado atracada del aburrimiento en antes del silencio, pero no importa. Un besote y gracias por recordar.**

**Andreinha garotinha! ¬¬ ya empieza la universidad de nuevo... nnnnoooooooooooooo!**

**Zelany, sí, los sueños de Artemis son muy pesados y van a serlo más todavía. Muchas muchas gracias x leer siempre.**

**Capítulo corregido.**


	11. La cicatriz

**10.**

**La cicatriz**

… "_¿Qué ocurre en el primer instante en el que se sabe algo de la muerte?  
Ha debido haber uno –un instante– en el que hayamos descubierto que  
no estaremos aquí para siempre. Debió ser aplastante– marcado al rojo  
en la memoria. Y sin embargo, no logro acordarme. Nunca me ha venido a la cabeza.  
¿Qué hemos hecho de esto? Debemos nacer con una intuición de mortalidad.  
Antes de conocer las palabras para expresarlo, antes de que sepamos que existen palabras,  
salimos, brillantes y ensangrentados, sabiendo que para todas las brújulas del mundo no hay sino  
una dirección, y el tiempo es su única medida"…._

("Rosencrantz y Guildenstern han muerto". Tom Stoppard)

Artemis miraba feliz a Apollus, que estaba posado frente a ella, dejándose mirar, levantando de vez en cuando la cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro, como para que pudiera ver todos sus ángulos. Su lechuza era un poco orgullosa, se notaba, pero no totalmente, no como un pavo real, por eso no le molestaba.

Frente a ella y también de cuclillas, es más, en la misma posición que Artemis había adoptado, estaba un niño de cabello muy despeinado y ojos verdes brillantes tras un par de gafas. Había estado mirando a Apollus casi tanto tiempo como Artemis y con la misma atención. Por supuesto que ella lo había notado y por supuesto que no había dicho nada. ¿Para qué? Los dos estaban tranquilos así.

- ¡Artemis!-

Saba la sintió temblar a su lado. Se había vuelto a ir, a ponerse más pálida que de costumbre y quedarse con los ojos abiertos mirando la nada, quieta, quieta, como una estatua. Y él la había tenido que volver a despertar con un grito contenido para que el profesor Viper no se diera cuenta de que estaba dormida y no la volviera a castigar. No los volviera a castigar, porque a ese profesor le encantaba mandar a detención a los alumnos en grupos.

Aunque no era solo por eso, era también porque estaba preocupado. Desde que la conoció, Artemis sufría de esas parálisis que llegaban de la nada, duraban cuanto querían y para colmo, ella no las recordaba.

Ese día, Saba le respondió muy seco cuando ella despertó y preguntó que estaban haciendo. Artemis entendió que se había vuelto a ir y pensó que no era justo que su amigo la soportara. Pero tampoco era justo para ella, ella no había pedido soñar con ese niño.

-Señor Schnuppermault, ¿podría enseñarle a su compañera, la señorita McDaughtry, la pronunciación correcta de la segunda Runa de la derecha?-

-Sí profesor-

Viper miró de reojo a Artemis mientras Saba se ponía de pié y pronunciaba correctamente la runa. Ella trató de ponerse lo más derecha que pudo e hizo como si estuviera mirando atentamente al frente, cosa que era casi imposible, porque se sentía toda laxa, como si acabara de despertar de un largísimo sueño.

- ¿Te dormiste?- le preguntó Ghana, sentada en la silla de al lado.

Artemis negó.

-Muy bien, señor Schnuppermault. Aunque tiene una ventaja sobre los demás, el élfico tiene que facilitar la pronunciación en general.

-Estás toda despeinada-

-Idiota- masculló Saba, sentándose y mirando con rabia a Viper- que sea bueno en Runas no tiene nada que ver con que sea elfo. No es ninguna "ventaja". Es que soy bueno. Punto- le dijo a Artemis.

Ella asintió. De pronto le dieron ganas de ir a la lechucería para ver a Apollus. Tal vez debía ir para asegurarse de que no había vuelto a picotear a ninguna lechuza, como hizo con la de la escuela cuando le llevó la contestación de la carta que había enviado al tío Remus y que todavía no podía leer, porque la había recibido en la madrugada de ese día.

La profesora Gabrián la había ido a buscar personalmente y hasta su habitación, es más, cuando Artemis despertó a las 5 de la mañana, de un sueño intranquilo con el niño _no Slytherin, _se dio con el rostro serio de la profesora Gabrián y luego con sus pijamas negras con encajes en las mangas y los bordes.

-Señorita Black, una lechuza ha atacado a otra, perteneciente a la escuela. Sígame por favor- le dijo y a Artemis no le quedó otra que seguirla hasta la lechucería, taparse los oídos cuando llegó a la bifurcación de caminos, porque la profesora Gabrián lo recomendó, destapárselos y reconocer que era su lechuza la que había atacado a la de la escuela.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta la tenía Apollus en el pico: la contestación de su tío.

Artemis tomó el pergamino, pidió disculpas y perdió la conciencia. Despertó esa mañana sobre su cama y con la carta del tío Remus en una mano. Seguro había caminado más dormida que despierta hasta su habitación. O había empezado a roncar parada y la profesora no tuvo otra opción que llevarla y dejarla en su cama, en todo caso no lo sabía y tampoco quería saber.

Cuando terminó la clase de Viper, Artemis y Saba pasaron por el patio más grande de la escuela, antes de ir al Comedor.

- ¿De verdad Apollus atacó a la otra lechuza?- preguntó Saba, sentándose en una de las bancas más alejadas de un grupo de niñas que hacían ruiditos cada vez que él pasaba cerca.

Artemis asintió.

-La carta de mi tío- dijo, después de sacar el pergamino de su bolsillo y desdoblarlo.

_Querida Artemis:_

_Que alivio fue recibir noticias de ti. Es bueno que te hayas acomodado a la vida escolar y que te guste tanto ser una bruja.  
Nunca está de más pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado, comprendo que a veces las reglas son muy pesadas, pero existen por algo, cúmplelas. Piensa dos veces antes de meterte en algún problema, recuerda que no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, a veces a la gente le gusta ponernos a prueba y a veces, heridos, aceptamos. La mayoría de veces es mejor hacerse a un lado… y… ten cuidado con esa profesora Áter, parece peligrosa.  
Las cosas en la casa están bien. Se nota la ausencia, pero tengo que acostumbrarme.  
Saludos a tus amigos.  
Sigue disfrutando, pero estudia.  
Te quiere,  
Remus Lupin._

Artemis suspiró cuando terminó de leer la carta.

-Él es tu tío-

-Sí-

- ¿Le vas a responder?-

-Todavía-

La siguiente semana, unas clases más, unos méritos más.

Después del almuerzo tenía esgrima, iba a aprovechar, a quitarse el sueño como fuera para concentrarse mucho en los movimientos y hacerlos lo mejor que podía. Tenía que ser más fuerte para que su tío pudiera llevarla a ver a su papá.

Durante el almuerzo se encontraron a Sami, quien le dio a Artemis un extracto de algo que quitaba el sueño, que justo había ganado como premio por responder más preguntas durante la clase de Herbología.

-Desde lo que dijo de los Valthemoon me dieron unas ganas locas de ser la mejor en ese curso, para demostrarle a la profesora Hel que podemos ser buenos en todo- dijo, mientras Artemis secaba el contenido de su vaso.

-Que tú puedes ser buena en todo- puntualizó Saba.

A Sami se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas.

Durante la clase de esgrima Artemis no volvió a sentir sueño ni a pensar en el niño _no Slytherin_ y tampoco a quedarse quieta como estatua. Lo que Sami le había dado era efectivo, lamentablemente. Porque al estar despierta y muy atenta Artemis se dio cuenta de las miradas del resto de sus compañeros sobre ella, sobre todo de los chicos y de Lila Elmira, que estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos y más cuando les tocó atacarse en parejas con la espada.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Lila Elmira, cuando Artemis atacó a Saba.

Los dos se voltearon, perplejos. Una porque no terminaba de sorprenderse de lo metiche que era la niña, que hasta se metía en sus ejercicios y el otro porque pensaba que Lila Elmira sería incapaz de darle hasta la hora.

-Las peleas son simuladas Lila, nadie se va a hacer daño. Artemis no lo está atacando de verdad-

Preciso, el profesor Pólux Altair dio en el clavo y Artemis comprendió que toda esa vigilancia y toda la atención que estaba recibiendo eran consecuencia de su pelea con Greg Easthouse. Lila Elmira pensó, seguramente, que iba a atacar a Saba en serio, seguramente todos pensaban que si fue capaz de apuntar a Greg Easthouse con su espada, lo podía hacer con quien le cayera mal, seguramente pensaban que era un animal, una salvaje, peligrosa y eso era injusto, porque para empezar, no era cierto.

Ni siquiera tenía una espada.

* * *

_-Son tonterías de ellos- _

_-Yo sé-_

_-No les hagas caso-_

_-No les hago caso-_

_Artemis estaba echada en el pasto y un niño a su lado. Los dos conversaban distraídamente mientras miraban al cielo bastante claro de ese día. _

_Las nubes estaban bonitas y entraban ganas de volar, pero sin escoba. De elevarse y pisarlas, sentir como algodón, echarse en ellas y luego seguir volando. Entraban ganas de repetir el salto de Ursa Ater. _

_El niño se volvió para mirarla y aunque ella lo sabía, no quiso devolverle la mirada._

_-No Slytherin-_

-Son estupideces de ellos-

Artemis se estremeció ligeramente. Por un segundo sintió como si estuviera cayendo de algún lugar muy alto y se agarró fuerte de lo que tuviera a la mano. Pasto. Estaba echada en el pasto con la cara al cielo bastante claro de ese día y Saba estaba a su lado. Sin mirarla, felizmente.

Tal vez la había sentido. No. El le prometió que no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Sami, al otro lado, soltó una risita.

-Imagínate que en lugar de Greg Easthouse hubiera sido Hanna Marianne- dijo, refiriéndose al incidente de la espada.

Dos semanas después de que sucedió, el recuerdo estaba fresco y Artemis no terminaba de entender por qué. Habían pasado cosas más emocionantes que los demás parecían olvidar al día siguiente, como el salto con Ursa Ater, nadie más había querido repetirlo, con excepción de ella y Saba. Pero el incidente sí se mantenía y todos ayudaban a que lo hiciera porque no había día que Artemis no escuchara comentarios o advertencias o palabras de apoyo.

-Me parece que se lo merecía- le dijo Creixell, una tarde, cuando se encontraron en el baño de las niñas.

A Artemis le dieron ganas de que nunca hubiera pasado, solo por todo lo que había ocasionado después. Demasiada atención.

Felizmente el rumor no se había expandido a los otros señoríos.

- ¿Le vas a pedir disculpas?- preguntó Sami.

¿Disculpas? Jamás. Se lo merecía.

-No-

-Ya se están tranquilizando un poco, además- comentó Saba.

- ¿Y lo de hoy?-

- ¿Hoy qué?- volvió a preguntar Sami, levantándose como un resorte y mirando a sus amigos alternativamente- ¿Qué pasó?-

Artemis miró a Saba y Saba empezó a relatar.

-Estábamos en Herbología y la profesora Hel nos pidió que nos pusiéramos en parejas, pero que Artemis y yo no podíamos estar juntos, porque ya hemos roto bastantes macetas. Entonces la puso con Kitty McDaughtry y ni bien llegó a su lado, se puso a temblar, estaba blanca-

- ¿Quién?-

-Kitty. Miraba a Artemis raro y le pidió a la profesora que le cambiara de pareja porque tenía miedo. Antes de que se pusiera a explicar por qué, Ru le dijo que se callara, que ya estaban molestando demasiado a Artemis y que no era para tanto. Lila Elmira se rió y sin querer, Ru la hechizó-

Sami abrió la boca y los ojos como platos y miró a Artemis.

-No es su culpa- defendió Saba- Ru siempre quiso hechizar a Lila-

-Pero dijiste que había sido sin querer-

-Claro, porque Ru dice que acababa de recoger su varita, que se había caído cuando se acercó a hablarle a Kitty y justo señaló a Lila con mucha rabia. El profesor Dimber dice que se puede lanzar un hechizo a alguien sin hablar, sobre todo cuando se lo está pensando y se tiene un sentimiento intenso, como el de Ru-

- ¿El profesor Dimber se enteró?- preguntó Sami, escandalizada.

-Sí, él llevó a Lila Elmira a la enfermería-

- ¿Está bien? ¿Dimber les dijo algo? ¿Y su tutora?-

Lila estaba sana, chillando como una banshee cuando se la llevaron, pero el encantamiento de Ru no le hizo real daño. Entre sus chillidos le echó la culpa a Artemis de lo que había pasado, porque decía que ella era quien había encendido la mecha y a Artemis le dieron ganas de hechizarla ella misma, pero no sabía ningún conjuro para callarla por siempre y además se sentía un poco culpable. Y avergonzada. Dimber no le dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró, solo se llevó a Lila Elmira y les dijo a todos, que estaban armando un alboroto en el invernadero, que lo más importante era curar a la niña. En cuanto a la profesora Gabrián, todavía no había llamado a nadie para preguntarle qué había pasado.

-Lila Elmira te va a acusar- le dijo Sami a Artemis- aunque no le hayas hecho nada, seguramente le va a terminar por contar lo de la espada. Creo que sería mejor que te disculparas-

- ¡¿Por qué?-

Artemis se puso de pié de un salto y tras ella Sami y Saba.

-No es porque crea que le has hecho algo, porque no fue tu culpa. De verdad, yo no creo que seas culpable. Saba, deja de mirarme así. De verdad, Artemis, pero… mi papá siempre me dice que a veces es mejor disculparse de algo que uno no ha hecho para evitar problemas que no se pueden solucionar fácilmente- de pronto, el semblante de Sami se ensombreció- claro que… él no es el mejor ejemplo para lo que dice. Pero… mejor discúlpate. No es como disculparse con Hanna Marianne, tampoco.

-Oye-

-No molestes Saba-

Disculparse con Lila Elmira. Porque Ru la había hechizado.

-Tampoco es que te disculpes, mejor anda a hablar con ella- opinó Saba.

-Claro, pero si habla tiene que ser de algo y de todas maneras va a ser de disculparse- rebatió Sami.

Disculparse con Lila Elmira. Hablarle a Lila Elmira en la enfermería y probablemente aguantarse sus reclamos y su vocecita chillona y sus preguntas estúpidas.

-Piénsalo bien- le dijo Saba, cuando Artemis ya tenía unas horas haciéndolo.

Los chicos entraron al Castillo antes de que oscureciera y fueron por una taza de chocolate caliente al comedor.

-Pero rápido, porque no creo que esté en la enfermería mucho tiempo- apuntó Sami- ¿Qué?- le preguntó a Saba, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos- ¿qué dije?-

Artemis pensó que si su tío Remus estuviera ahí, sería todo más fácil. Él no le diría qué hacer exactamente, pero sí le haría ver lo que podía ganar o perder en cada situación… y finalmente le daría su opinión. ¿Qué le diría su tío Remus? Que si se disculpaba estaba admitiendo que era culpable? Que disculparse era una manera de demostrar que era más madura que Lila Elmira? Y si así lo fuera, no le importaba, no quería compararse con Lila Elmira, ese era el problema, Artemis no quería tener nada que ver con esa niña y tampoco con Greg Easthouse y con nadie más que pudiera molestarla, no quería estar tan involucrada en el escándalo que habían armado sus compañeros de primer curso y no sabía como zafarse.

- ¡Mira! ¡Es Apollus!-

Artemis levantó la vista hacia donde señalaba Sami y vio a su lechuza volando hasta ella. Que bonita era cuando volaba. Y cuando miraba fijamente a su destino.

Aterrizó sobre la mesa, entre Saba y Sami y le extendió a Artemis una bolsa de cuerpo que agarraba con el pico. Artemis tomó la bolsa con curiosidad y se la mostró a sus amigos, mientras Apollus se subía a su hombro.

- ¿Y esto?- preguntó Sami, pasándole la bolsa a Artemis.

-No sé- se sentía rara, como si estuviera llena de piedras, pero blandas.

-Ábrelo- dijo Saba- Apollus te trajo eso por algo-

Artemis abrió la bolsa y un olor extraño salió de ella. Nunca lo había sentido antes, estaba segura, pero inmediatamente le pareció familiar y delicioso. Lentamente metió su mano y extrajo una de las piedras blandas que estaban adentro, eran moradas, de forma ovalada y en una de sus puntas tenía una ramita incrustada.

- ¡Aceitunas!- exclamó Saba.

¿Aceitunas?

- ¡Claro! Las probaste la semana pasada, eran trocitos entre el arroz ¿te acuerdas? Te comiste hasta los míos.

¡Ah! ¿Esos trocitos negruzcos eran aceitunas? A Artemis se le iluminó el rostro y se metió la aceituna a la boca sin quitarle la ramita. Le habían encantado esos trocitos amargos que jamás había probado. Y esa aceituna estaba deliciosa, incluso con la rama. Deliciosa. Como nada que había probado antes.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sami

-Muy rica- admitió Artemis, metiendo la mano al saco de cuero y sacando otra aceituna- Gracias- le dijo a su lechuza, acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿Apollus sabía que te gustaban las aceitunas?-

Artemis negó.

Saba sonrió con orgullo.

-Pero estuvo ese día. Y te vio. Seguro escuchó cuando te dije que se llamaban aceitunas y me prestó más atención que tú- se volvió hacia Sami- las lechuzas y los _avens_ son animales muy receptivos-

Había 25 aceitunas en el saco que le llevó Apollus a Artemis y Artemis se las comió todas esa noche, sentada en el balcón de su habitación, mientras pensaba. El asunto de Lila Elmira no la dejaba tranquila y lo que más le molestaba de eso era justamente eso. Que no la dejara tranquila, que fuera tan importante. Felizmente tenía las aceitunas. Y para cuando se comió la número 23 ya había decidido que iba a ir a la enfermería a ver a Lila Elmira. Sami tenía razón, para evitar mayores problemas que ella no podría resolver, tenía que ir a disculparse. Y para dejar de sentirse culpable.

No le contó nada a Saba ni a Sami al día siguiente y que sus amigos se pelearan sobre la decisión que tenía que tomar Artemis ayudó bastante.

Al final de la clase de Gamma, el profesor estatua, se le acercó Ru y la hizo entrar de nuevo al salón.

- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Elmira?-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Para saber. Tienes que ir a disculparte ¿no?-

-No. No le hice nada-

-Pero ella dijo…- Ru bajó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros- de verdad no creo que tengas la culpa. Ella es una idiota y dice idioteces. Lo que pasa es que…- se calló de pronto.

Artemis levantó una ceja.

-Si te digo, me juras que no le dices a nadie- empezó de pronto Ru.

-Ya-

-En serio Black, si dices algo, te persigo para golpearte, a mi no me das miedo-

-Ya-

-Di juro-

-Juro-

-Ya. Voy a ir a ver a Elmira- dijo Ru, con vergüenza- y si tu vas a verla, quería saber cuando, para no cruzarnos. Porque si no, se va a creer y le va a contar a todo el mundo-

Artemis asintió, le dio un poco de pena Ru.

-Hoy voy-

-Ya, entonces yo mañana- Ru sonrió- ¿yo tampoco le digo a nadie, no?-

Artemis asintió.

-Ya sabía-

Esa conversación le quitó un poco importancia al asunto. O le dio más decisión a Artemis. Porque Ru estaba en el mismo problema y él también decidió ir a hablar con Lila Elmira. Por eso no titubeó cuando le dijo a Saba que se iba a dormir bastante temprano y esperó a que él dejara la Sala Común para salir. Por eso caminó segura por El Paso, pensando en que todo se iba a acabar esa noche.

Se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza cuando salió del paso y conjuró un _lumus_ suavecito como para que nadie la viera desde lejos.

El crujir de las hojas llamó su atención cuando estaba casi a la mitad del camino, no eran sus pisadas, pero seguro era otro alumno que pasaba por ahí. Muy cerca de ella. Las siguió escuchando mientras avanzaba, pero se dijo que no era la única Stormenhand que caminaba por el bosque a esa hora, seguramente eran los chicos que regresaban de comer en el Castillo y que se iban a dormir. O tal vez una criatura.

Cuando escuchó una rama partiéndose muy cerca de ella tuvo que controlarse para no empezar a correr.

- ¡Hey Black!-

Artemis se volvió. No había nadie, pero la habían llamado.

Dio dos pasos más y se tropezó con algo.

-Con ese_ lumus _tan chiquito es obvio que no nos hayas podido ver- le dijo aquello contra lo que se había golpeado.

Retrocedió un par de pasos e intentó salir por otro lugar, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio como, una por una, se iban encendiendo luces azules a su alrededor. Ocho chicos formaban un círculo y ella estaba al centro, sin ninguna idea de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Tú eres Artemis Black?- le preguntó uno de ellos, muy alto y de frente muy amplia.

-Sí- dijo ella firmemente.

Las ocho sombras de rostros asintieron. Artemis se puso en guardia, sin entender por qué. Ocho alumnos, no eran profesores, tenían capuchas y podía ver bajo la capa de uno la insignia de Stormenhand, eran alumnos que seguro le estaban jugando una broma o la estaban buscando para algo, pero a ella. Porque le habían preguntado si era ella. Seguro… seguro Lila Elmira los había mandado. O la profesora Gabrián, para llevarla a su despacho.

El círculo de hizo más pequeño cuando todos dieron un paso hacia delante. Artemis agrandó el _lumus_ de su varita.

La miraban serios, burlones. No eran enviados de la profesora Gabrián.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Se acercaron más y más, hasta que todos estaban muy pegados y ya no quedaba ninguna salida. Artemis los apuntó con su varita, segura. El que estaba delante de ella se rió bastante fuerte.

-Mira Apple, esta nueva cree que nos puede hacer algo-

Todos los chicos se rieron.

- ¡_Confundus!_- gritó Artemis de pronto y el chico que había hablado cayó de espaldas al pasto.

Esa su oportunidad de salirse de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a correr, alguien la tomó con mucha fuerza del brazo y la devolvió al círculo. Poco a poco, los demás se le acercaron más y más y la tomaron de los brazos y uno le abrazó la cintura y otro le agarró la cabeza con mucha fuerza y la hizo mirar al frente.

- ¿Ahora no te dan ganas de asustar a nadie, no?- le dijo aquel a quien la obligaban a ver.

Y la golpeó.

Nunca le habían dado un puñetazo tan fuerte. Y el que el chico le propinó en la boca del estómago la dejó sin aire unos segundos. Sus piernas temblaron, pero los chicos que la agarraban no la dejaron caer de rodillas.

¿Por qué la había golpeado? Ella no le había hecho nada a nadie, no había encantado a Lila Elmira. No le había dicho a Ru que lo hiciera. Ru. Tenía que avisarle… seguramente le iban a hacer lo mismo.

¿Por qué?

El chico la abofeteó.

Todo se puso borroso, las caras, las manos, lo que estaba detrás y no tuvo la oportunidad de volverse, claro, porque la siguieron golpeando, una patada en la pierna, un fuerte pisotón, una nueva bofetada y un golpe en la cabeza. Alguien jaló de su cabello y el dolor la hizo gritar. Quienes la sostenían rieron y esas risas se unieron al zumbido dentro de sus orejas. Una nueva patada, un nuevo abofeteo y golpes, muchos golpes en todas partes. Lo único que la mantenía parada eran los brazos que la sostenían y lo que hacía que se quedara despierta eran las ganas de saber por qué le estaban haciendo todo eso.

¿Por qué?

No pudo hablar. Un puñetazo le rompió el labio y ardía demasiado. Todos los demás se reían. Y finalmente la soltaron. Cayó como un saco al suelo y se quedó ahí, inerte, con los ojos casi cerrados, incapaz de moverse. Esperó que los demás se asustaran, que pensaran que había muerto o que se había desmayado y que se fueran. Esperaba desmayarse de verdad.

- ¡Mírala! Está llorando-

De miedo más que de dolor. Goldenwand era su casa.

Una fuerte patada que la volvió a dejar sin aire y la volvieron a poner de pié, tomaron su rostro con mucha fuerza y la hicieron ver hacia delante, al chico que le había hablado al principio.

-Me llamo Apple Easthouse ¿te suena mi apellido?-

Easthouse.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Greg y si vuelves a hacerle algo, te va peor. Es una pena que tengamos que enseñarte así a serle leal a tu señorío. Uno no acusa, no ataca ni traiciona a su familia. Nosotros te estamos enseñando y no creo que nos quieras acusar por eso ¿verdad?- Artemis no respondió, Apple Easthouse la tomó fuertemente de la quijada- ¿verdad?-

Lo miró muy dentro de los ojos, pero no asintió ni negó.

- Vamos. Levanten a Bluesmith-

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby_

Tenía los ojos muy cerrados y alguien le cantaba muy bajo una canción de cuna suave, que sonaba como campanitas pequeñitas de cerámica. Y tenía un aliento fresco, como brisa fría de mar, que golpeaba contra su cara con cada palabra. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y veía el pasto negro por la oscuridad de la noche, a la altura de sus ojos y más arriba de ella. Y lo veía difuso, cortado, como refractado por la lágrima. Las lágrimas. Y todo estaba callado, ella estaba sola, soñando despierta con la canción de cuna, porque no sabía qué más hacer… porque se sentía como un gusano, amarrado a la tierra, incapaz de pararse, porque sentía que su cuerpo era cada vez menos suyo y más del pasto. Pero no dejaba de doler. Y el alma, el orgullo, se le habían desmayado mucho antes.

Basta se dijo, pero ¿de qué? ¿De llorar? ¿De doler? ¿De estar despierta? Antes de que pudiera responderse, un viento helado hizo temblar a su cuerpo y se preguntó si así se sentía la gente antes de quedarse dormida para siempre. Cansada de estar despierta. Y se preguntó qué pasaría si cerraba los ojos.

La canción de cuna se hizo más fuerte y dejó de sentir el viento.

Tenía sueño y durmió.

* * *

-Desmayada en medio del camino. Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado. No tiene ningún hechizo, la hemos revisado… pero tiene muchos golpes, pobrecita. ¿Tiene algún hermano en la escuela a quien podamos recurrir?-

-No. La alumna Black es mi responsabilidad, yo me encargaré de notificar a su familia. Muchas gracias Miss Grapehood-

-No hay por qué, profesora Gabrián. ¿Quién es él?-

-El señor Schnuppermault ha venido a visitarla, si no es mucha molestia-

_- ¿Quién te ha golpeado así?-_

_-A mi también me gustaría saber-_

_Artemis tenía una larga bata blanca y estaba sentada en su cama de la enfermería. Sentado en la cama contigua estaba el niño de ojos verdes, con una bata blanca también, mirándola._

_-Pero, ¿no que te dijeron sus nombres?-_

_-Sí, pero no sé quienes son-_

_- ¿Te duele?-_

_-Sí-_

_El niño se puso de pié y se acercó a ella con un poco de miedo. Estiró una mano y la puso sobre su muñeca derecha, en donde tenía la marca morada de un dedo pulgar._

_-El de acá es más grande- le dijo Artemis, sobándose el abdomen- duele cuando me doblo-_

_-Lo lamento-_

_Artemis lo lamentaba más._

_De pronto escuchó unas voces, que se hacían más fuertes, como si alguien estuviera yendo hacia ellos._

_-Han venido a verme- dijo- Saba-_

_-Entonces…-_

_-No… no tienes que irte-_

_El niño se encogió de hombros._

-Has dormido dos días. Ayer vino Sami y no te despertaste. Bueno, vino a las 5 de la mañana, así que creo que ningún ser humano normal en la escuela estaba despierto, pero dice que su día empieza a las 6 y que quería estar contigo por lo menos una hora. Seguramente te estuvo leyendo. Se puso a llorar ni bien se enteró. Se asustó bastante. Todos en Stormenhand están un poco asustados, ayer Ru organizó una patrulla entre los de primero para cuidar, sobre todo a las chicas, y excluyó a Lila Elmira. Supongo que en broma. De todas maneras no era tan necesario, porque los delegados del señorío patrullan con sus varitas en alto y los profesores pasan por el camino a cada rato. Creo que han mandado hasta a los fantasmas. Es que te encontraron muy mal. Tienes muchos golpes y no sabemos por qué, si te caíste o te atacó alguna criatura. El profesor Pólux Altair preguntó por ti en la clase de esgrima y cuando le contaron se preocupó. No sé si habrá venido, no creo, no dejan que nadie más te vea a menos que la profesora Gabrián de permiso. No quieren asustar a los demás señoríos-

_-A menos que quieras dormir un poco más-_

_-No. Pero… no quiero estar sola-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_-Tengo miedo-_

_Él la abrazó cuando ella empezó a llorar._

Artemis abrió lentamente los ojos. Saba estaba parado al lado de su cama mirando fijamente las sábanas blancas. Tardó unos segundos en volverse hacia su amiga y sonreírle. Artemis sabía que él sabía el momento exacto en el que abrió los ojos y que se había demorado a propósito.

Mejor. Verlo tranquilo la hizo sentir más tranquila.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde sin hablar mucho. Solo se hicieron las preguntas necesarias y Saba dijo algo muy concreto sobre el deseo frustrado de Sami de ir a verla. Luego, nada. Por suerte para Artemis, porque… se sentía pesada y laxa a la vez, con el cuerpo muy resentido y sin ganas de moverlo si quiera un centímetro, porque estaba segura de que algo iba a dolerle mucho. Además, le zumbaba la cabeza y a consecuencia de eso, pasaba largos minutos con los ojos cerrados. Lo menos que quería hacer, entonces, era esforzarse. Pero una cosa era que quería estar en silencio y otra, muy diferente, que quería estar sola. No quería estar sola, quería que Saba estuviera con ella, como lo estaba haciendo, llevando y trayendo cosas, sentado en una silla a su lado, cantándole en susurros con la voz tan bonita que acababa de descubrir que tenía y que hacía que todo el miedo se barriera de su cabeza. No le importaba si Saba estaba en un extremo de la habitación, mientras la estuviera acompañando, ella lo iba a sentir, en su silencio. Y no le iba a pedir que hablara para evidenciarse, no era necesario.

_- ¿En qué estás pensando?-_

_Artemis estaba sentada de espaldas al niño de ojos verdes, con los hombros caídos, la espalda un poco encorvada y los ojos fijos en algo que estaba más allá del horizonte. O más cerca. Se había quedado así mucho tiempo, inmóvil, ida. _

_- ¿En qué estás pensando?-_

_A penas respirando._

_El niño empezó a desesperarse y se puso a su lado, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y la movió ligeramente, como para que despertara._

- ¿Estás bien?-

Artemis acababa de estremecerse y Saba se volvió presto hacia su amiga, quien negó suavemente.

_-Nada- el niño soltó una exclamación contenida, porque Artemis no se había movido ni un centímetro, ni siquiera para pegarle o amenazarlo, nada, ni un movimiento de ojos, un dedito, nada. _

_La rodeó un par de veces, hasta que finalmente se puso delante de ella, la tomó de los hombros y acercó mucho su cara a la de él. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y tuvo que gruñir bastante fuerte un par de veces para que lo mirara y un par de veces más para que le hablara._

_- ¿Qué?-_

_- ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_-Nada-_

La profesora Gabrián cayó la tarde siguiente en la enfermería cuando Miss Grapehood, la graciosa elfina doméstica que era la enfermera principal de Goldenwand, estimó que Artemis estaba lista para hacer mayores esfuerzos.

Por supuesto, la profesora le preguntó qué había sucedido, luego de cerciorarse de que estaba bien y que no tenía ningún problema que ella debería conocer. Le explicó, la tutora, que había muchas hipótesis, pero que nada era tan fuerte como su testimonio, que era en lo que iba a creer sin importar si era falso. Le estaba dando plena confianza.

-Estos golpes no son cualquier cosa Artemis, te pudo haber pasado algo peor-

Por un segundo, pero chiquitito, Artemis se imaginó que algo así podía ser una mamá.

- ¿Caminaste fuera sin la capucha puesta?-

¿Y eso que tenía que ver?

La profesora Gabrián enserió el rostro y miró a Artemis con gravedad, como si fuera muy importante su respuesta.

-No- respondió ella.

-Entonces ¿Volaste? ¿Hiciste alguna especie de salto…? No tengas miedo de decir lo que pasó, no te voy a castigar ni me voy a molestar contigo por nada, solo…- Morgana Gabrián reflexionó unos segundos, después de los cuales sonrió, con muchísimos años menos y acarició su frente suavemente- no importa. Lo que importa de verdad es que estarás bien. Con unos cuantos moretones aquí y allá, pero nada permanente. Aguanta el dolor unos días más, Artemis, va a pasar cuando menos te des cuenta-

Artemis asintió. La profesora Morgana Gabrián se acomodó el cabello y tras una última caricia, sus manos eran suaves y estaban heladas, se dio media vuelta, de camino a la salida.

_-Ella también se va ¿Por qué no le dices que se quede?-_

_-Tiene otras cosas que hacer-_

_- ¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo cuales?-_

_-No sé. Ojalá que llame a mi tío-_

Antes de irse, la profesora Gabrián se volvió.

- ¿Nadie más tiene que ver con lo que te pasó? ¿No hay otras personas implicadas?-

Sí. Pero no lo iba a decir. No porque le tuviera miedo a Apple Easthouse, si no porque ella no era soplona.

Negó suavemente. La profesora la miró decepcionada.

-Para Morgana no es muy agradable entrar a la enfermería. Se le nota un poco nerviosa en general ¿no?-

Caminando rapidito, Miss Grapehood se dirigió desde la puerta hasta la cama de Artemis, aunque lo único que ella podía verle a la elfina eran las orejas enormes que terminaban en punta. Cuando la enfermera llegó junto a la cama de la niña, empezó a levitar y cuando estuvo a la altura suficiente, le acomodó la almohada y la sábana.

-Hoy te toca un medicamento que puede que te aligere el sueño. Ya es hora de que te deshagas de toda esa modorra, has dormido dos días. Así que agregué un poquito de esto y un poco más de aquello en tu poción. Si te despiertas en medio de la noche, por favor, no salgas de tu cama. Solo para ir al baño. El baño está aquí al lado, así que no tienes excusa para irte a explorar fuera del corredor-

Artemis asintió. No iba a tener muchas ganas de pararse, de todas maneras.

-Ay, antes de que me olvide. Tu lechuza trajo este paquetito. Seguro te lo mandan tus amigos-

La enfermera le estiró una bolsita de cuero a Artemis y cuando la abrió, se le iluminaron los ojos. Apollus le había llevado aceitunas.

- ¿Miss…?- preguntó con miedo.

-Grapehood, hija-

- ¿Puedo comer aceitunas?-

-Puedes. Pero no muchas-

Apollus le había mandado 38 aceitunas. Artemis las contó una por una, es más, le pidió a Miss Grapehood una palangana para poder ponerlas y contar mejor cuantas tenía. 38 aceitunas grandes y jugosas, enviadas por su hermanito, por su Apollus.

Cuando estaba seleccionando las seis mejores para comer en la cena, Ru Hugin entró a la enfermería y caminó derechito hasta su cama tras las cortinas. Artemis se sorprendió. Seguramente había ido antes a verla pero ella no despertaba y al pensar eso, se sorprendió todavía más.

-Hola- le dijo el muchacho, entrando sin preguntar- ¿qué haces con las aceitunas?-

-Me las voy a comer-

-Que asco-

- ¿No te gustan?-

-Son horribles-

Artemis quitó la palangana de su regazo y cruzó los brazos. Ru Hugin no había ido a visitarla y le estaba empezando a dar hambre… Si tenía que decirle algo, que lo dijera rápido.

- ¿Estás bien?-

No mucho. Le dolían la cabeza, las costillas y las piernas. Tenía un moretón en el brazo, junto a su horrible cicatriz que tenía que apretar fuerte con la venda. O no ponerse la venda.

Pero había algo más de lo que no se recuperaba y que no iba decirle a Ru. Así que solo asintió. Ru también e hizo un amago de darle la espalda para irse, pero se contuvo, apretó los puños y afirmó sus pies en el piso. La miró por bastante rato, muy serio y Artemis le devolvió la mirada sin contener la curiosidad.

-Que bueno que estés bien-

Artemis volvió a asentir y Ru se golpeó una pierna, como animándose a decir algo que era muy difícil.

-Yo sé lo que te pasó- le dijo finalmente y Artemis se sentó derecha de golpe.

- ¿Qué?-

- Tú me dijiste que ibas a ver a Elmira en la noche-

-No quise ir-

-No es cierto. Tú no haces eso-

- ¿Cómo sabes?-

-Te vi saliendo de la Fortaleza, con la capucha puesta- soltó Ru sin respirar- así que algo te pasó de camino a la enfermería, porque Elmira dice que no llegaste-

Artemis sintió como se ponía fría.

- ¿Has...?-

-No. Nada. Ni a Saba ni a la profesora Gabrián. ¿Tengo razón?-

-Sí-

- ¡O sea que te hicieron algo!-

-No le digas nada a nadie-

-Ya-

-Jura. En serio. Si le dices a alguien te persigo para golpearte-

Ru sonrió.

-Si me dices eso me van a dar ganas de no jurar para ver si eres capaz- y antes de que Artemis pudiera hacerle algo, agregó- pero igual juro. Porque tú también juraste-

Ambos asintieron y Ru se fue, sin despedirse.

Artemis suspiró y se hundió bajo sus sábanas.

Sami fue a visitarla unos minutos antes de que el tiempo de visita terminara y le llevó muchos frasquitos con ungüentos y extractos de plantas que seguramente había ganado en la clase de la profesora Hel, pero que Miss Grapehood no dejó que echara sobre Artemis.

- ¡Pero son naturales! Como la medicina que usted usa… -

-Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero no-

_- ¿Y qué le dijo tu amiga?-._

_-Nada, pero metió dos frasquitos entre mis sábanas-_

_- ¿Los tienes?-_

_-Sí. ¿Los quieres ver?-_

_Artemis estaba de pié, delante de su cama. Se volvió y buscó entre sus sábanas los frasquitos que Sami había dejado. Los encontró, tomó uno de ellos y volvió a su lugar, para enseñárselo a su amigo._

_Pero ya no estaba._

_-Oye…-_

_Dio unos pasos hacia delante y pisó un charco._

Artemis se levantó. Era de noche y de pronto le habían entrado ganas de ir al baño, así que medio dormida aún salió de la enfermería y caminó tambaleándose por el corredor.

De pronto, sintió un hincón muy fuerte en las costillas y se dobló inmediatamente. Seguramente se había levantado muy de golpe, haciendo algún movimiento brusco. Trató de incorporarse y volver a respirar normal, pero solo podía hacer muy cortas inhalaciones por la boca. Se sentó con mucho cuidado, no iba a poder avanzar hasta que le dejara de doler.

_- ¡Oye!-_

_Pero nadie le respondía. Caminaba sola por un espacio muy negro, con las manos adelante, tanteando._

_De pronto, sintió pasto bajo las plantas de los pies y se estremeció. Estaba en un claro. En el claro de Goldenwand. Y oía pasos tras ella. Apple Easthouse con sus amigos, la volvían a perseguir, porque seguro se enteraron de que le había dicho a Ru Hugin que no se había caído ni había salido de la Fortaleza sin capucha. Artemis empezó a correr._

_- ¡Por aquí!-_

_Alguien le indicó una puerta entre los árboles y Artemis lo siguió. _

_Entró a una habitación redonda, con muchas camas adoseladas y muchas cosas de color rojo para su gusto. Avanzó un poco más, ya no escuchaba los pasos persiguiéndola, seguro porque no sabían que ella había entrado a esa habitación, ahí estaba a salvo._

_Pero, seguro en esas camas había gente durmiendo… _

_La curiosidad la empujó a acercarse a una de ellas, con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a nadie. Y seguro también fue esa curiosidad la que hizo que su corazón empezara a latir más rápido conforme se iba acercando y sintiera una gota de agua helada bajándole por la espalda. _

_No podía detenerse y aunque hubiera podido, no lo habría hecho. Caminaba hacia delante con un brazo estirado, como si fuera un alma en pena y cuando su mano tocó el dosel lo descorrió inmediatamente._

_El niño no Slytherin estaba durmiendo ahí._

_Artemis sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin lentes. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir… se veía diferente, más chiquito._

_La imagen de un niño pasó por su cabeza tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de capturarla. Por eso solo siguió viendo. Dormido. Tranquilo. Pero no podía ver sus ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y que siempre la miraban. Dormido. Le hubiera gustado que se despertara. Pero si lo hacía, ella seguramente iba a desaparecer y si no, se iba a esconder tras los doseles… le gustaba tenerlo solamente así, quieto. Y no le gustaba. Le gustaba. Y no. Que despertara. Y no. Y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración y su boca estaba entreabierta y sus dientes de conejo, blancos, como la nieve, se veían a penas. Eran bonitos. Artemis sonrió. Tal vez… un ángel. Tal vez._

_No. _

_Su corazón dio un tumbo fuerte y la sonrisa se borró. Acababa de ver algo entre su cabello._

_Algo._

_Algo que no distinguía bien._

_Se acercó un poco, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, sopló sobre su frente para quitarle la mata de pelo que tenía y lo vio._

_Su corazón dio un tumbo tan fuerte que lo despertó._

_Era él._

_No. No. No. No._

- ¡BLACK!-

_Harry Potter._

- ¡Artemis!-

Artemis se despertó con un sacudón de hombros. Había tenido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

A su lado estaba uno de los profesores Altair que, sin previa explicación, permiso o advertencia, la cargó en su espalda.

- ¿Qué…?-

Aturdida como estaba no pudo preguntar más y aunque lo hubiera hecho, el profesor Altair parecía tan acelerado y tan ensimismado en lo que hacía que no le habría respondido.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí?- le preguntó, mientras empezaba a correr.

A correr. Con ella a cuestas.

Artemis nunca se había considerado ligera o pequeña, es más, su tío Remus le dijo una vez que a los seis años ya no era posible cargarla porque era bastante grande y sus huesos pesaban mucho. Si el profesor Altair, cualquiera de los dos, la estaba cargando y corriendo con ella, era porque pasaba algo, porque tenía urgencia de algo.

Lástima que eso Artemis lo pensó después.

_Harry Potter._

Lo recordaba. Lo había visto desde que era chiquita, en sus sueños, encerrado en una alacena, jugando con ella, meciéndose en un columpio. Y lo había vuelto a ver. Harry Potter. ¿Por qué él? Todo el mundo sabía quien era, todo el mundo había leído sobre él, todo el mundo se burlaría de ella… soñar con Harry Potter. ¿Por qué él?

-Cástor ¿qué pasó?-

De pronto, la profesora Ursa Ater apareció frente a ellos, con la capucha aún puesta y bajo la capa, un pantalón de ejercicios.

-Ursa… ¿qué haces acá? ¿No estabas con ellos?-

-No. ¿Quiénes ellos? ¿Qué pasó? No sé nada, estaba volando afuera-

-Morgana…-

-Morgana. ¿Estás así porque le pasó algo a Morgana?-

Tal vez estaba muy cansada, pero Artemis creyó ver a Ursa Ater ponerse colorada bajo la capucha.

-Morgana dio la voz de alarma-

- ¡No! ¿Wingolf…? ¿Donde están?-

-En la oficina de Morgana-

-Entonces ya… Wingolf ya…- se le quebró la voz a la profesora- pero… no… Cástor no-

-Tranquila- el profesor Altair puso con mucho cuidado una mano sobre el hombro de Ursa Ater- no estoy seguro de nada- un par de gemiditos se escaparon de la profesora- Osa, no llores-

-Sí- Ursa dejó de llorar inmediatamente y esbozó una sonrisa triste- gracias Cástor- de pronto, lo inevitable- ¿qué haces con Black a cuestas?-

-Tenía que sacarla…-

- ¡Cástor!-

-Pólux ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo encontraron?-

- ¿A quien?-

-Ursa. Anda al despacho de Morgana- ordenó el profesor Pólux Altair, cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Pero…-

-Vete-

La profesora Ater asintió y corrió pasillo arriba.

Una vez solos, ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente. Artemis cerró los ojos, relajó el cuerpo y fingió estar dormida.

-No ha sido…- el profesor Pólux Altair se cortó inmediatamente.

-Está dormida, no hay problema-

-No ha sido muerte natural-

-Es imposible-

-Dimber está seguro. Deja a Black en su habitación y nos encontramos en el invernadero 3 en 10 minutos. Gabriel salió a buscar a Vega y también se van a encontrar ahí-

- ¿Cómo está Morgana?-

-Mal-

Silencio. Artemis quiso abrir los ojos, pero vio algo entre lo oscuro que le llamó la atención.

Un rayo.

Se estremeció.

-Me voy-

El movimiento de Artemis rompió el silencio entre los hermanos y en segundos, el profesor Cástor Altair corría hacia fuera del Castillo. En pocos minutos Artemis sintió la oscuridad del bosque y se aferró inconscientemente al profesor con mucha fuerza.

-Shhh… tranquila, ya vamos a llegar-

Minutos y veía las lucecitas de El Paso por la comisura de sus ojos.

Los abrió de golpe, Harry Potter acababa de aparecer frente a ella, con su cicatriz brillando en la frente.

_No. No. No._

_No…_

¿Qué pasaba si se dejaba llevar? ¿Si dejaba de fingir estar dormida y dormía de verdad?

* * *

Artemis despertó confundida a la mañana siguiente. Recordando pedazos de lo que le había pasado. Recordaba el bosque. Recordaba a Apple Easthouse vagamente y la enfermería. Recordaba las aceitunas de Apollus. Recordaba la poción que le iba a quitar el sueño y como esta la hizo levantarse en medio de la noche. Recordaba haber estado a cuestas de algo que corría. Recordaba a Ursa Ater llorando.

- ¿Te dieron de alta?- le preguntó Saba, cuando la vio entrando a la Sala Común- ¿a qué hora?-

¡No le habían dado de alta! Miss Grapehood seguramente estaba preocupada…

-Estás más pálida-

Salió para ir al baño en medio de la noche. Se detuvo, porque le dolieron las costillas y se quedó dormida en el corredor.

Harry Potter.

- Artemis ¿Te sientes bien?-

Antes de que pudiera responderle a Saba, la profesora Gabrián entró a la Sala Común. Artemis miró a sus lados, todos los estudiantes de Stormenhand estaban ahí, de todos los cursos, como si hubieran pactado una reunión.

-Los he mandado a llamar tan temprano porque… es mi deber como tutora anunciarles, con mucha pena, que el profesor Ariel Wingolf ha muerto-

La Sala se sumió en un silencio terrible.

Artemis vio como a una chica, mayor que ella, se le pusieron muy rojos los ojos.

-Todos sabíamos de la enfermedad que le impidió dictar el curso de Astrología durante los últimos meses. Pero él continuó peleando…- la profesora Gabrián hablaba impasible, aunque toda ella luciera alterada- así que vayan a sus habitaciones y vístanse con sus uniformes de gala, vamos a tomar las primeras horas de clase para homenajearlo. Tienen una hora para estar en el Comedor-

* * *

-Nunca conocí al profesor Wingolf- dijo Saba, balanceándose en la rama sobre la que estaba sentado. A su lado estaba Artemis, mirando gravemente hacia el Castillo y al otro extremo, bien agarrada del tronco, estaba Sami. Los tres llevaban sus uniformes de gala, incluso las bufandas negras de seda que estaban a la entrada de todas las salas comunes, pero ninguno quería ir al evento.

Saba se puso de pié.

-Agárrate de una rama, te vas a caer- le dijo Sami, sin éxito.

-Pero si sentía dolor en la enfermedad, ahora debe estar más tranquilo- el muchacho cerró los ojos y dijo unas palabras en élfico, tan suaves que ni bien salieron se sus labios, se mezclaron con la brisa, casi como si él mismo las estuviera soplando- en su honor, profesor-

Saba estuvo parado unos minutos más, los tres en silencio. Sin mirarse.

-Es un acto diplomático, después de todo- dijo Sami, tras unos segundos- pero el verdadero homenaje es el que se da en el corazón ¿no?- miró a sus amigos, buscando aprobación.

Artemis y Saba asintieron.

-Si quieres ir, puedes… no te preocupes- le dijo Saba, sentándose.

-No. Me gusta esto. Aunque no me guste mucho la altura, podíamos haber escogido una rama más baja ¿no?-

-Las bajas no son tan fuertes-

-Pero esta está muy arriba-

-Si te caes, te agarramos ¿no Artemis?-

Saba y Sami se volvieron para mirar a Artemis.

- ¿Artemis?- volvió a preguntar Saba.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?-

Tenía los ojos fijos en el Castillo y por momentos le parecía que podía ver el Comedor, repleto de capas negras en línea, capuchas puestas y bufandas caídas. Mucha gente triste, como la chica de la Sala Común, mucha gente con la cabeza agachada rindiéndole homenaje a un hombre que estuvo y se fue. Así, rápido. Y por alguna razón no podía quitarse la sensación de que lo había hecho bastante cerca de ella. No podía sacudirse ese sentimiento de haber estado cerca de la muerte de alguien, de haber podido levantar la cabeza y listo, verlo morir. Cerrar los ojos para siempre.

¿Cómo sería cuando ella estuviera frente a la muerte? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Y cuando murieran sus amigos? ¿Y cuando muriera un profesor? De nuevo el mar negro ante un ataúd ¿Ella estaría en el mar negro de personas que honraban a un profesor? ¿Lloraría al próximo? ¿Habría un próximo? ¿Qué pasa después de que uno muere? ¿Vuela? ¿Se queda mucho tiempo junto a su cuerpo, cuidándolo? O lo hace para ver a los demás, a los que quiere. Para abrazarlos por última vez… para ver su casa por última vez, para dar un último paseo.

Artemis se puso de pié sobre la rama y con mucho cuidado le dio la espalda al Castillo y miró hacia el claro. Ella miraría con pena a su tío y a sus amigos. Daría un largo paseo por el campo que rodeaba su casa, volaría a Azkaban y pasaría mucho tiempo en la celda de su papá, mirándolo nada más, se sentaría a su lado y mediría el tamaño de su mano con la de él. Luego saldría, triste, porque su papá no se enteraría nunca de que ella había muerto. Volaría más y más y en los últimos segundos vería a Harry, por primera vez de verdad. Volvería a Goldenwand al final, seguro el profesor Wingolf la recibiría.

De repente su mamá también.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo- dijo, en un susurro.

-A mi también- admitió Saba, volteándose.

-Es triste, el Comedor-

-Sí…-

-Tiene que ser triste- Sami se volteó muy lentamente, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo- tiene… porque siempre es triste cuando alguien se va-

Artemis y Saba asintieron.

¿Por qué tenía que soñar con Harry Potter?

De pronto, un recuerdo asaltó su mente. Alguien había dicho algo… el profesor Altair. Sí. Había dicho que una muerte no había sido natural. Que la muerte del profesor Wingolf no había sido natural. O sea que lo habían asesinado… y Cástor Altair corría con ella a cuestas, lo recordó, porque estaba apurado, porque se iban a encontrar, no recordaba quienes, en algún lugar. Para buscar al asesino. Asesino. ¿Qué más? No había oído porque soñaba con Harry Potter. ¿Por qué? Porque recordaba haberlo hecho desde antes y no desde el momento en el que supo que existía ¿Cómo se puede soñar con una persona a quien no se conoce ¿Por qué? Asesino. Harry Potter. La enfermería. Había dejado sus aceitunas en la enfermería, había dejado la enfermería y seguramente a Miss Grapehood muy preocupada. Y aún sentía el dolor de los golpes. Pero ya nadie se preocupaba. Y aun sentía el miedo de esa noche, pero nadie sabía. Asesino. Harry. Enfermería. Apple.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sami, de pronto- ¿te sientes bien?-

Artemis asintió.

Había mucho para pensar, mucho por hacer, tenía que disculparse y que recuperarse... pero no quería pensar más en eso, al menos durante ese momento, durante el homenaje.

* * *

**Antes de que se me pase. Una explicación masomenos clara de porqué le puse Artemis a mi personaje… ahí va: no tengo idea. Al menos 100 por ciento consiente. La primera vez que junté ese nombre con ese apellido fue hace siete años, acababa de terminar de leer la saga y otros libros medio fantásticos, que por el momento se volvieron mis favoritos y tuve la necesidad (inconsciente en mayoría) de hacer un universo paralelo yo misma, que me quitara el aliento igual que los libros de vampiros que había leído o este Harry Potter o este Señor de los Anillos o etc… quería ese otro universo porque… porque en fin, porque las cosas no siempre iban como quería, porque no era feliz, xq es una manera de pelear con mis demonios, tantas razones y otras tan personales que seguramente no van a interesarles. Así que un día dije: Black. No solo por Sirius, si no porque me gustaba el hecho de que fuera Black, negro, oscuro, raro. Nombre. Probé un par de veces con mi nombre, pero suena terrible. Para esto, tengo un trauma con los nombres, una patología tomada no sé de donde que me obliga a pensarme un nombre más de dos veces, es más, necesito encontrarles un significado, algo que explique un poco de su historia, aunque no se sepa. No sé por qué, no sé si estará bien, pero en fin. A la larga aprendí que no todo tiene que significar algo y se me ha quitado un poquito la neura. Finalmente llegué a esta diosa griega, no sé por qué. Porque siempre me gustó la mitología, tal vez (eso suena bonito, pero no es exacto). Dije: Artemisa. No. Artemis… Artemis Black. Zas! Nombre puesto. ¿Qué deviene de él? Yo, siete años menos, me puse a pensar. Y de él saqué algunas de las características que fueron formando al personaje. Artemis Black, para empezar me sonó a todo menos rubia (sin discriminar ni nada), es más, la imaginé de pronto (y la imagen es lo que menos ha cambiado): palidísima, mucho muy pálida, que esa palidez la hiciera lucir enferma, cabello negro largo, ojos negros muy negros y mirada seria. Y en esa seriedad, tristeza y en esa tristeza, furia. Energía. Intensidad, que contraste con su aspecto. Pero no emo, no señor. Tristeza que solo yo podía ver, porque era la única que la había visto tan de cerca. Cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, ojos hacia arriba. Atenta, retando, como una fiera. Como si estuviera esperando lo que viene más adelante con ganas de enfrentarlo, con resignación, porque sabe que va a venir de todas maneras. Ahí viene lo Artemisa: es una guerrera. La mejor de las amazonas. Ahí también viene la contradicción. No es una diosa, no es única entre millones, no es el niño que vivió. Es una más del montón que gusta de pasar desapercibida, es la que le dice al chico "quédate con la otra, porque vas a ser más feliz" y se va. O muere. Es la mejor de las amazonas, no porque haya nacido con un talento para manejar armas y es la mejor esgrimista del mundo, sino porque hay algo dentro de ella, un fuego que ha ido alimentándose con los años, una inquietud, un anhelo, un cosquilleo que impulsa cada uno de sus actos y los hace así de brutales, de fuertes, de exactos. Es intensa. Pero no habla. Es física, también por eso Artemisa, huye de los hombres y le cuesta mucho aceptar que se ha enamorado. Por eso también Artemisa, porque hay cosas más importantes en el universo y no concibe ocuparse de un tema así. Pero lo hace. Y ya. Creo. Y luego vinieron las canciones, las emociones, los vientos que me hacían transportarme a un mundo donde estaba ella, parada ante un acantilado, volando, en la parte más alta de algún lugar, corriendo sobre techos (eso era mientras avanzaba el carro, cuando ibamos a recoger a mi mamá del trabajo en la noche, sentía el viento y la velocidad y me sentía casi como ella), siempre sola. Y cuando caminaba sola de noche, la veía caminando por cualquier lugar que tuviera pasto, sola, escondiendo algo. Que triste esta chica, dirán ustedes refiriéndose a mi, no tiene amigas. Sí tengo! diré yo.**

**Y bueno, espero que esto les haya gustado y borrado las dudas. No sigo xq me voy a poner a explicar todo lo concerniente a Artemis y son siete años, así que no creo que quieran. Un beso. Aquí viene el capítulo **

**Capítulo corregido.**


	12. Segundo Curso

**11.**

**SEGUNDO CURSO**

**Fin del primer curso**

Una semana después del homenaje al profesor Ariel Wingolf se realizaron los actos fúnebres en el cementerio de Goldenwand, que estaba oculto en los terrenos aledaños al Castillo Viejo, hasta el que fueron todos los alumnos de la escuela en caravana y guardaron un respetuoso silencio mientras el ataúd negro con la insignia de Valthemoon, su casa, desaparecía en la tierra. Artemis, Saba y Sami miraron todo desde la única torre en pié del Castillo Viejo, con las capuchas puestas y las cabezas agachadas.

Ese mismo día Artemis fue a pedirle disculpas a la enfermera, quien le pidió que jamás hiciera eso de nuevo. Totalmente de acuerdo, se dijo, jamás iba a volver a entrar a esa enfermería.

Ese mismo día, también, le contó a Saba lo que Ru Hugin había insinuado en la clase de esgrima: que el hermano mayor de Greg Easthouse era el responsable de que ella hubiera amanecido magullada en la enfermería. Se lo dijo muy tranquila, como si ella misma lo hubiera olvidado, como si no le diera importancia. Se lo dijo en la lechucería, cuando esperaban a que Apollus volviera de la casa de su tío y el grito de su mejor amigo espantó a todas las lechuzas que los rodeaban.

- ¿¡Y cuándo pensabas decirme! ¿¡Cuando te volvieran a pegar!-

Artemis tuvo que hacerlo levitar (por sorpresa) durante unos buenos minutos, mientras le pedía que se tranquilizara y le decía que no quería que se metiera de ninguna manera con nadie. Ni con Greg, ni con Apple, ni con los amigos, con nadie. Nadie Saba, en serio.

-Es mi asunto- dijo ella, finalmente.

Su asunto, que dejó de dolerle un mes después, cuando le devolvió a Miss Grapehood el frasquito con la pomada morada que se untaba en las costillas antes de vendárselas. Porque ya no se untaba ni vendaba nada, porque ya estaban bien. Y cuando regresaba de la enfermería vio a Greg Easthouse y él la vio mirarlo. No se dijeron nada, Artemis lo miró un segundo antes de volver la cabeza y seguir por el pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tenía tanta rabia como miedo. Pero tenía que superarse, tenía que demostrarle a Saba y a Ru Hugin que no estaban en lo correcto, que ella podía sola.

_-No puedes sola, tienes mucho miedo-_

_-No es cierto-_

Y lo último que le dijo a Saba, tres días antes de terminar el curso, se lo dijo en la lechucería, cuando esperaban a que Apollus llegara de la casa de su tío.

Le contó. Porque había soñado tantas veces con él que su cabeza iba a explotar. Porque podía verlo muchas veces en una noche y porque tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no pensarlo durante el día. Porque Saba se había hecho su mejor amigo y había soportado tanto sin saber, que se lo merecía. Porque sí.

Le dijo que soñaba todas las noches con un chico que no conocía. Que siempre era el mismo y que recordaba haberlo visto desde que era muy niña, siempre cuando dormía y luego cuando estaba despierta y era como si estuviera viviendo en dos lugares a la vez. Pero no le dijo quien era.

Saba abrió mucho los ojos y, tal vez por la cara de Artemis, no dijo nada, solo puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió de medio labio.

**Manzana de la discordia  
**

_-Estaba pensando en otra cosa, perdón. No te escuché-_

_-No es nada-_

_Artemis estaba sentada en la rama más alta de un enorme árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y en el lado opuesto, también apoyado en el tronco, estaba el chico no Slytherin, Harry._

_-Estás muy distraída últimamente-_

_-Es mi papá-_

_- ¿Qué hay con tu papá?-_

_-Lo voy a ver-_

_- ¿Cuándo?-_

_-Pronto-_

- ¡Despierta!-

Artemis sacudió bruscamente el cuerpo al despertar y se cayó del sofá. Su tío soltó una risita socarrona que se hizo más grande cuando la vio ponerse de pié a duras penas y volver a tirarse al mueble.

-Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil- le recordó, acercando sus manos a la chimenea, frente a la que estaba parado- si quieres, paramos-

-No hay necesidad- Artemis se sentó derecha- ya estoy bien, solo tenía que dormir un poco-

-Pareces más cansada que cuando te dormiste- admitió su tío, mirándola de reojo.

Artemis negó con la cabeza distraídamente y se acercó a la mesa, sobre la que estaban sus mitones, se los puso y se pasó las manos por la cara. De verdad estaba más cansada que cuando se quedó dormida en el sofá, pero si le decía algo a su tío, podía tenerla por débil y la dejaría de entrenar.

- ¿Llegó Apollus?- preguntó, para despejar el sueño.

-No. Seguro llega mañana muy en la mañana, como a las 5-

- ¿Lo vamos a recibir?- ya entendía por donde iban las cosas.

-Claro- tío y sobrina compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y se miraron con bastante satisfacción. En todo el tiempo que Artemis llevaba de vacaciones, no habían tenido una charla tan larga como esa, ni tan compenetrada. A pesar de que a ninguno le gustara hablar mucho estaban necesitando de algo así para continuar. Algo así como una conversación de familia

-No te rías mucho que no es broma. Mañana vamos a empezar el día corriendo, más temprano que hoy. Quiero que perfecciones un par de encantamientos básicos de defensa y que me muestres esos que te enseñaron en la escuela que todavía no veo- Remus salió a la cocina y volvió a entrar con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en la mano- he aquí el maravilloso chocolate de tu tío Remus-

Puso las dos tazas sobre la mesa, Artemis cogió la suya con cuidado de no quemarse, sopló un poco el contenido y dio un largo sorbo. Sintió al líquido espeso recorrer su garganta y fue como si en segundos llegara a todo su cuerpo, calentándolo. Delicioso como siempre, el chocolate.

-Supongo que vamos a trabajar bastante- continuó el tío Remus, después de tomar un largo sorbo de su taza.

Artemis lo miro con las cejas levantadas.

-Y no es que desconfíe de tus profesores. Según lo que me has contado la profesora Gabrián sabe mucho, a pesar de ser tan joven-

-Tú también eres joven-

-Tengo unos años más. Pero la experiencia es muy importante. Y tus otros profesores tampoco perecen malos, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes-

-Tú también eres joven-

-Pero no tanto como ellos-

Artemis asintió. Y de pronto, tal vez por culpa del chocolate, sintió algo subiendo por su garganta que no pudo detener.

-Gracias, tío-

_Artemis dejó Goldenwand con miedo y pena, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando vio su casa apareciendo a lo lejos. Su tío y ella caminaban, cargando el pesado baúl por el claro sin decir una sola palabra, no hablaban desde que dejaron la estación y a Artemis no se le ocurría como empezar a contarle lo que tenía que contar. Además no era mucho: esgrima, Saba, Sami .Apollus. Vuelo. El Salto. Stormenhand. Y todo lo que los rodeaba la distraía. Veía a su casa hacerse más y más grande y se le quitaban las ganas de hablar._

_Esa noche, el tío Remus preparó chocolate caliente y emparedados de aceituna, que compró de camino a la estación. Artemis sonrió y le contó sobre lo mucho que a Apollus le gustaban las aceitunas, igual que a ella. Y Apollus, que estaba sobre su hombro, chilló suavemente. _

_Le gustaba la casa a Apollus, eso era bueno. Ni bien llegó, la lechuza escogió uno de los palos más fuertes del perchero como hogar y Artemis se alegró mucho, porque no quería tenerlo encerrado en una jaula, era casa, no cárcel._

_Cárcel. Su papá._

_Miró a su tío Remus y notó que él la miraba hacía buen rato. La taza de chocolate estaba intacta sobre la mesa, humeando aún. Artemis apartó la suya, dejó el emparedado de aceituna a un lado y se sentó muy derecha, lo más que se podía con Apollus a cuestas._

_- ¿Todavía...?- empezó su tío. Artemis asintió, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería._

_Todavía quería ir a ver a su papá. Había superado bastantes miedos ese primer año y creía que podía soportar lo que fuera._

_-Sí-_

_-Vamos a ir a ver a tu papá-_

_Su corazón se detuvo y sintió como se ponía pálida de la emoción. Algo retumbó en la boca de su estómago y sintió un profundo vacío. Iba a ver a su papá. A la cárcel. Iba a ver a su papá, su tío se lo estaba diciendo, ya no la evadía. Era real. _

_¿Y si ya no quería?_

_No, no. Sí quería._

_Ambos sorbieron largamente de sus tazas y no se miraron hasta que las tuvieron en el regazo, firmemente agarradas por ambas manos. Iba a ver a su papá. Iban los dos. Pero su tío tenía más que decir y lo esperó, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que él se decidió, diez minutos después._

_Pero ella no se movió ni un poquito. Tal vez la estaba poniendo a prueba._

_-Pero hay condiciones. Las tienes que cumplir-_

_Artemis asintió, jurándole a su tío que las iba a cumplir. _

_Entrenamiento. Mental primero, que consistía más que nada en tener la idea clara en la cabeza de por qué quería ir hasta Azkaban. Estar seguro. Segura. Porque su tío Remus decía que ese era el escudo más fuerte. La imagen de lo que quieres lograr tiene que estar aquí, en la cabeza, siempre. No te distraigas. No cambies de opinión a la mitad. _

_Luego con el cuerpo y la varita. Correr, se necesita un buen físico para salir bien de Azkaban. Y un buen encantamiento defensor bajo la manga. Pero todo va de la mano con esto, Artemis, con tu mente. Azkaban es peor que todo lo que te haya podido pasar. En serio. Si no creo que estés lista, no vamos. Si no te sientes lista, no vamos. ¿Aceptas?_

_-Sí-_

Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y Artemis había hecho todo lo que su tío le había ordenado. Correr en la madrugada, atacar con los ojos cerrados, incluso había puesto a prueba su voluntad con unos juegos que tuvo que tomarse muy en serio. No había descansado mucho y a veces le parecía que las vacaciones habían pasado demasiado rápido y que faltaba aunque sea una semana en la que pudiera descansar. Pero su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando, obligado por la idea que tenía en la mente, la que tío Remus decía que nunca, nunca tenía que dejar de lado.

Esa tarde, cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Artemis estaba tirada en el pasto, con los brazos muy abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Su mano derecha apuntaba hacia su varita, tirada unos metros más allá y de cuando en cuando intentaba alcanzarla, con movimientos torpes y rápidos. Su tío estaba sentado a unos metros de ella, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos y, a comparación de ella, bastante descansado.

-Vamos a la casa, que va a empezar a llover- dijo, después de tomar un poco de chocolate mirando al cielo.

-Un ratito más- pidió Artemis, entre bocanada y bocanada de aire.

-No, vamos adentro-

-Un ratito-

-Tienes que arreglar tu baúl-

-Una vuelta más, corriendo-

- ¿Segura?-

-Sí, pero que empiece a llover-

- ¡No!-

Artemis se levantó de pronto, su corazón latía muy rápido y todo su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor. Acababa de tener una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y apretó el cubrecama entre sus dedos. No era posible, no era posible.

A pesar de todo, de que se sintiera más fuerte, más valiente, más lista, no dejaba de tener la pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos y miró sus manos unos segundos. Estaban apretando el cubrecama porque tenía miedo y eso le daba rabia.

Hubiera deseado soñar con el niño no Slytherin y no con Apple Easthouse.

Llovió el resto de la semana y Artemis y Remus se pasaron la última tarde de vacaciones sentados en un sofá, frente a la chimenea, cubiertos con una sola manta y mirando el fuego crepitar.

-Tío… si pasa algo…- dijo Artemis de pronto. _Algo_ se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Lo más importante es que sepas por qué estás ahí. Que tengas bien dibujada la idea en tu mente. Vamos a estar juntos y yo te puedo ayudar si algo malo pasa, con encantamientos y lo demás, pero no me puedo meter en tu cabeza-

Artemis asintió.

Tenía mucha importancia lo que ella quería. Ver a su papá. Ver a su papá. Tenía que recodarlo firmemente y lo recordó todos los días de vacaciones, porque tío Remus se lo decía y porque ella lo hacía sin pensar, para funcionar. Ver a su papá, ver a su papá. Pero… ¿y si ya no quería ver a su papá?

¿Y si no era lo que ella creía?

- ¿Tío?-

-Dime-

_Tengo miedo._

-Gracias-

Remus le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del merodeador. Su tío era toda la familia que ella quería. Podía acostumbrarse a pensar así, pero sabía que por alguna razón siempre iba a sentir el vacío en la panza, el deseo de estar con su papá. Tenía que seguir. Y eso no significaba que no quería a su tío. Tenía que seguir porque quería ver a su papá. Esa era la meta.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Lentamente ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_- ¿Cómo vas a hacer para que tú y tu tío se encuentren y vayan juntos? ¿Vas a usar las vacaciones de navidad?-_

_-No-_

_- ¿Entonces?-_

_-No te puedo decir. Es secreto-_

_Artemis siguió caminando por la vereda vieja y húmeda. A su lado estaba el niño no Slytherin, Harry, mirándola con curiosidad._

_- ¿No me vas a contar?-_

_-No-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque es secreto-_

_- ¿No soy tu amigo?-_

_Artemis se detuvo en seco. _

_- No sé-_

_¿Cómo iba a ser amiga de alguien a quien no conocía? Ni siquiera podía querer serlo, no era normal._

_¿Por qué no podía ser amiga de alguien a quien no conocía? ¿Por qué le preguntó eso? No. No eran amigos, no podían ser amigos aunque conversaran seguido. No podían ser amigos porque él no la conocía. Porque probablemente…_

_- ¿Tú…?- Artemis se volvió hacia él, pero no le preguntó lo que quería._

_¿Tú también sueñas conmigo? Era una pregunta egoísta. Una mala pregunta._

_-No- le respondió Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

La despedida ese año fue más dura que la del anterior. Tal vez porque no estaban peleados, tal vez porque había nacido una rara complicidad entre ellos, tal vez porque Remus dejó de sentir que criaba a una extraña y se sintió más tío de ella en los últimos meses que en los doce años anteriores. Tal vez porque Artemis no iba a dejar de pensar en el día en el que le llegara la carta de su tío, vacía, como habían acordado, que significaba que en una semana él iría a recogerla para ir a Azkaban.

Se abrazaron fuerte, pero solo por un segundo.

El viaje lo hizo sola, de nuevo, pero esta vez no tuvo sueño de repente. Es más, se la pasó pensando la mayor parte del viaje. Unas horas después se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor que se quedara dormida porque no quería seguir pensando en lo que estaba pensando. Pero si se quedaba dormida, seguramente iba a soñar con el niño _no Slytherin_ y tampoco quería eso. Frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a mirar por la ventana, esforzándose mucho para no pensar en nada.

_Tierra desnuda, marrón y a veces amarillenta, como infértil. Largos tramos de tierra infértil, interminable. Un árbol. Mucha más tierra infértil. Una mata plomiza. Más tierra infértil. El paisaje no era muy inspirador, pero Artemis sabía que a su lado estaba el niño no Slytherin mirándola fijamente, como esperando a que se volteara a verlo, por eso ella no dejó de ver la ventana nunca._

En algún momento se quedó dormida y cuando despertó, lo hizo sobre un colchón bastante duro que tenía cositas que se le metían a la oreja y le daban cosquillas. Pestañeó un par de veces y vio negro frente a ella. Sus maletas no la dejaban ver más allá en la habitación. ¿Estaba en su habitación? Nada se movía, no podía seguir en la carroza.

Momento. El colchón… verde… y las cositas… ¡Ah! Eso no era su habitación, ¡Por supuesto!

¡Estaba echada en el pasto!

-Hey-

Artemis se puso de pié de un salto y miró a los lados con disimulo, nadie la estaba mirando así que suspiró y en ese preciso momento vio lo que probablemente le habían hecho a ella: una carroza, que ya estaba ahí hacía tiempo, abrió su puerta y se inclinó ligeramente a un lado. Segundos después una niña pelirroja se deslizaba de cabeza por los escaloncitos, que se habían trasformado en una mini rampa, y tras ella su equipaje. La niña siguió durmiendo plácidamente mientras la carroza se sacudió para asegurarse de que no había nada adentro, cerró sus puertas y se fue.

- ¡Artemis!-

Alguien la llamó por su nombre. Artemis dejó de mirar a la niña pelirroja y buscó a quien la había llamado.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a sus mejores amigos llamando su atención desde lejos. La sonrisa de Sami tenía un centelleo metálico raro y Saba parecía más brillante que el año anterior, estaba con el pelo más largo y con una boina que casi le tapaba los ojos.

Corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó muy fuerte.

Antes de que sus amigos pudieran preguntarle qué le pasaba, porque la miraban con esas intenciones, las puertas del Castillo se abrieron y el profesor Cástor Altair apareció tras ellas, con su sonrisa acostumbrada.

Se apuntó la garganta con la varita, susurró algo y con la voz mágicamente aumentada dijo

-A los que llegan, favor de recoger sus maletas e ir a su Señorío, después de desempacar tienen el día libre, pero a las ocho de la noche deben estar en sus Salas Comunes para reportarse con los tutores y ordenarse para ir a la Cena de Bienvenida-

Sonrió de nuevo y las puertas se cerraron.

Sami miró a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros con pesar.

- ¿Nos vemos dentro de una hora en el Patio Central?- preguntó.

Artemis y Saba asintieron y le hicieron adiós con la mano todo el camino hasta que entró al Castillo, porque volteaba cada cinco segundos para verlos.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Saba, cuando Sami ya no estaba.

Artemis asintió.

-Mis cosas están adelante.

Juntos fueron a recogerlas y cuando Saba se estaba agachando para cargar el baúl de Artemis oyeron una especie de balido sutil, pero en coro.

Artemis se volvió, asustada, y se dio con que un grupo de chicas había interrumpido su conversación (esperaba que hubieran interrumpido su conversación y no que se reunieran solo con objeto de hacer lo que estaban haciendo) y seguían cada movimiento que Saba hacía, pero ese seguimiento era integral, como si su cerebro no hiciera nada más que ordenarle a todos sus cuerpos que lo miraran y que lo siguieran con ojos y cabeza a donde fuera.

No le sorprendió, aunque tampoco lo esperaba. Había tenido bastante de eso el año anterior, sobre todo a finales, cuando la escuela entera parecía saber de la existencia de su mejor amigo y desear encontrarse "casualmente" con él en cualquier lugar para hablarle, saludarlo o solamente verlo.

Saba pasó a su lado como si nada y empezó a caminar hacia el Paso. Artemis lo siguió y se alivió de no tener que decirle algo. A lo mejor él no se había dado cuenta. No. Se había dado cuenta, pero estaba fingiendo que no.

-Dame el baúl-

-No, yo puedo cargar los dos- Saba sonrió- ¿Y? ¿Estás mejorando?-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis.

Saba la miró de reojo y sonrió, de nuevo.

-Perdona que te lo pregunte tan pronto. Pero sobre las vacaciones vamos a hablar cuando estemos con Sami ¿No le has contado a Sami, verdad?-

-No- Artemis ya sabía a qué se refería Saba.

-Entonces pensé que era buen momento para preguntarte. De verdad me preocupa, Artemis-

Artemis siguió caminando, sin negar o asentir o hablar. Saba continuó.

-No es que sea una enfermedad ni nada, pero no a toda la gente le pasa y hay una razón para eso-

No a toda la gente le pasa y hay una razón para eso.

_-Lo escuché. Dile que no es cierto. Él piensa que está mal, dile que no es cierto-_

-Le pregunté a mi abuelo… no le dije que eras tú, ni nada. Fuimos a visitarlo unas semanas, a mi papá le gusta el lugar, es muy tranquilo y está lleno de elfos. Los elfos saben mucho sobre esto de los sueños… así que pensé que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, tenía que preguntarle-

- ¿Qué te dijo?-

Saba la miró, seguían caminando.

-Me habló de muchos sueños. Pero me dijo que si veía tanto a una persona, algo podía descontrolarse y podía empezar a sentir lo que siente, incluso su dolor-

Artemis seguía mirando pensativa al frente.

_-Dile que no es cierto. Él no sabe-_

No a toda la gente le pasa y hay una razón para eso.

Sabía que no a toda la gente le pasaba, pero era la primera vez que se lo decían de frente, sin insinuaciones. Eso la hizo más conciente.

- ¡HEY!-

Artemis y Saba se detuvieron de golpe y se voltearon. Artemis sacó su varita, tan rápido como le había enseñado su tío en casa y de pronto, cayó en la cuenta del lugar en el que estaba.

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y por mucho que les gritara por dentro que se pusieran firmes, no dejaron de chocar una contra la otra. Fuerza, se repitió, no tengas miedo, se obligó a pensar, solo es el bosque que lleva al Paso, solo es un bosque y no estás sola. Saba está.

No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo.

Estaban en el bosque que llevaba al Paso y tras ellos estaba Ru Hugin, seguramente quien había gritado, despachando de una patada a Greg Easthouse, quien corrió en dirección contraria sobándose el trasero.

Ru se acercó a Saba y Artemis con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿Los estaba molestando?- preguntó.

-No- respondió Saba, extrañado- ¿por qué?

-Los estaba siguiendo desde que dejaron el claro. No sabía qué iba a hacer, así que lo seguí yo también. Pensé que se habían dado cuenta, estaba muy cerca-

Saba se sobresaltó.

-No nos dimos cuenta- respondió rápidamente- gracias, Ru-

-De nada. Qué tal las vacacion…- se interrumpió- Black, ¿estás bien?-

Artemis estaba sentada sobre una de las maletas que Saba había dejado en el pasto al volverse, todo su cuerpo estaba encogido, tenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos temblaban tanto que su varita hacía ruido al chocar sus piernas.

No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo.

Saba y Ru se miraron.

- ¿Los acompaño hasta la Fortaleza? igual Easthouse tiene que traer mi baúl- dijo Ru, sin dejar de mirar a Artemis- seguro le sigue asustando el bosque…- susurró.

Saba asintió.

-Gracias. Pero creo que mejor voy solo con ella-

-Sí, ya me imaginaba-

Chocaron las manos.

-Gracias Ru-

-No hay por qué, elfito. Nos vemos en la cena-

_No estoy lista_

- ¿Estás mejor?-

Saba hechizó los baúles para que avanzaran delante de ellos por sí solos. Puso un hombro sobre Artemis y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una de las habitaciones de las chicas, en donde la dejó con el compromiso de encontrarse en el patio de Stormenhand en media hora, para ir juntos a ver a Sami.

Artemis asintió sin prestarle atención, entró a su habitación y puso su baúl junto a su cama, había vuelto a llegar tarde y le habían dejado la cama junto al balcón de nuevo. Luego bajó al patio y se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar a Saba.

- ¿Mejor?-

Artemis asintió poco convencida.

-Cálmate, ya estamos fuera del bosque. No te va a volver a pasar nada… ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta hace un rato?- como Artemis no le dijo nada, Saba continuó- de que tu habitación está justo encima de la mía-

-Pensé que ya no le iba a tener miedo al bosque- dijo Artemis.

-Eso no se te va a quitar así nomás- intentó explicar Saba, arrodillándose delante de ella- seguro te va a seguir molestando un tiempo… hasta que te acostumbres. Además, ni siquiera has hablado con Greg-

-No me entiendes-

-No me has explicado-

-En las vacaciones estuve… practicando, con mi tío.

-Sí, se nota-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque estás más grande y tu cara… ha cambiado-

Artemis se encogió de hombros

-Pensé que como me sentía más fuerte que el año pasado, no iba a tener miedo de pasar por ahí, pero cuando me di cuenta…- se detuvo.

Saba la miró y asintió, para que continuara.

-Me puse a temblar. No podía controlarme-

Como si sintiera que Apple y sus amigos fueran a caer por ahí en cualquier momento. Estaba segura de que me iban a volver a golpear.

Saba la miró con la boca entreabierta. ¿Qué podía decirle? Además, Artemis no parecía querer escuchar nada. Tal vez podía decir algo muy reconfortante y ella ni siquiera le iba a prestar atención.

De pronto Lossentaur, el aven de Saba, llegó junto a ellos con un papelito en el pico. Antes de entregárselo a su destinatario, la criatura se posó junto a Artemis y la miró un largo rato, luego se volvió hacia Saba, él asintió y el aven dejó el papelito en sus manos.

-Es de Sami- dijo Saba, después de leerlo- dice que no se va a poder encontrar con nosotros-

-Perfecto-

Artemis se puso de pié y entró a la Fortaleza.

No podía dejar de pensar en su papá, en como sentía que lo estaba defraudando. Estaba preparada, se sentía preparada, había soportado esa noche de luna llena junto a su tío, cuando decidió probarla y le ordenó que no le preparara la poción, que lo dejara transformarse una noche. No iba a pasar nada, todo bajo control. Y si no, ella estaba preparada, tenía que estarlo, lo iba a probar. La pasó mirando al cielo, tranquila, por la ventana de su habitación, vigilando de cuando en cuando la puerta de la casa y muy atenta a los aullidos, por si sonaban cerca. No la pasó bien porque su tío estaba mal, pero en la mañana siguiente sintió una satisfacción que no había sentido en mucho. Estaba orgullosa de ella misma.

Pero resultaba que no estaba lista.

En la primera oportunidad, en la primera prueba fuera de su terreno, se había acobardado.

Si le tenía miedo a un grupo de chicos de 4to, no estaba lista para Azkaban.

-Te encontré-

Artemis vio a Saba desde lejos, chiquito, entrando al gimnasio. Él la miraba con la cabeza muy levantada, dirigiéndose a un montón de cabello que colgaba de la viga más alta del techo. Le tardó unos minutos subir, los que Artemis aprovechó para trepar la cuerda que sostenía sus pies y sentarse sobre la viga.

-Toma. Te traje esto- Saba se sentó lejos y deslizó por la viga un saco de cuero lleno de aceitunas- ojalá que te reanimen-

Artemis tomó el saco y lo abrió en seguida. Olió las aceitunas con placer, se metió una a la boca, luego miró a Saba y trató de sonreír, pero se contentó con un rápido estirón de labios.

-No fuiste a almorzar-

-Quería estar sola-

- ¿Por eso viniste al gimnasio?-

Artemis puso la pepita de la aceituna a un lado de la viga y se metió otra a la boca.

- ¿Es algo peor que lo de Greg, no?- preguntó Saba- no te estoy leyendo, por siacaso. Pero creo que no eres tan idiota como para ponerte así por algo como lo de Greg-

Artemis dejó la pepita a un lado, junto a la otra, y cerró la bolsa. Rechinó un poco los dientes mirando hacia abajo antes de ver a Saba y no responderle. No iba a entender. Ni siquiera ella terminaba de entender por qué estaba tan molesta.

No le gustaba eso, no poder hablar porque tenía mucho que decir antes. Para que Saba la entendiera tendría que saber que su papá era Sirius Black y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser su hija, pero sabía que el resto pensaría mal, porque estaba en Azkaban. No le gustaba, porque sentía una descompensación rara en el cuerpo, como frío por dentro y calor por fuera. Y un eco en la boca del estómago.

Quería estar en su casa.

-Artemis, ya bas—

Artemis y Saba miraron abajo. Alguien acababa de entrar y había trancado la puerta del gimnasio.

Dos personas con las capuchas puestas giraban la cabeza en todas direcciones, seguramente verificando que no hubiera nadie. O buscando a alguien. Artemis y Saba se echaron en las vigas y permanecieron muy silenciosos unos segundos, sin siquiera mirar abajo, hasta que uno de los encapuchados habló.

-Ursa… es una tontería-

Saba miró a Artemis con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Querías hablar de algo conmigo en un lugar tranquilo y privado, la Sala de Profesores está ocupada… supuse que no querías ir a una torre, así que este es el mejor lugar, Cástor-

Artemis miró a Saba con los ojos más abiertos.

-Sí, pero…-

- ¿Qué era lo tan importante que me ibas a decir? Me lo dices y te vas… para que no te estés quejando tanto-

-Quería pedirte un favor-

-Dime, lo que quieras-

-Pero te lo puedo pedir en cualquier parte-

-Ya, no seas quejón-

-Sabes que nunca me han gustado estas cosas- Cástor Altair, el profesor de Vuelo, sonaba incómodo y urgente por salir.

- ¡Entonces dime!-

-Nada- el profesor Altair suspiró- quería pedirte que hablaras a favor de Morgana, nada más-

La profesora Ater se demoró para contestar. Artemis se hizo un poco a la derecha para ver mejor. Los dos encapuchados estaban frente a frente y ambos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿En el asunto de Hamal?-

-Sí-

- ¿Ella te dijo que me dijeras?-

-No, Morgana no sabe-

- ¿Pólux te dijo?-

-Tampoco. Te estoy pidiendo el favor solamente a ti, por mí. Creo que a Morgana le serviría mucho la ayuda, Hamal no se la va poner fácil-

-Ah…-

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. De nuevo inmóviles. Saba trató de susurrarle algo a Artemis, pero la profesora Ater empezó a hablar también.

-Perdón Cástor, pero no la voy a ayudar-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Ella puede sola-

-Osa…-

-No me vas a convencer diciéndome osa- la profesora Ater sonaba más seria de lo que jamás la había escuchado. A Artemis le hubiera encantado saber cómo lucía- Morgana está en lo que está por algo que ha hecho. Además, ella nunca ha necesitado mi ayuda, dice que es bastante capaz y lo ha demostrado, no veo por qué esta vez tendría que ser la excepción. Pensé que me habías buscado por algo más importante, que estúpida- masculló.

- ¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada-

Saba soltó una risita.

-No tienes que pedirme ningún favor para otra amiga?-

-Ursa piénsalo, por favor…-

-Voy a ver-

La profesora Ater levantó el enorme palo de madera que trancaba la puerta. Artemis supuso que era ella, porque era la más chiquita. Vio como su capucha se volvía hacia el profesor Altair, seguramente para despedirse y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cástor Altair retrocedió cuando la profesora cerró la puerta y esperó unos segundos para salir también. Artemis y Saba se miraron ni bien escucharon el golpe sordo de la puerta golpeando contra su marco.

-La profesora Ater y la profesora Gabrián se llevan mal… ya me las olía- comentó Saba, cuando Artemis y él caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, acababan de recordar que tenían que estar a las ocho en la Sala Común de la Fortaleza para que, junto con el resto de Stormenhands, fueran a la Cena de Bienvenida.

Artemis también imaginaba que entre las dos profesoras no había una buena relación. Sobre todo porque la profesora Ater siempre hacía caras cuando la profesora Gabrián interrumpía sus clases de Pociones, que generalmente era porque salía mucho humo (de todos los colores) por las ventanas. Y siempre se refería a la tutora de Stormenhand como "la profesora notable" o "la respetabilísima y correctísima". Pero nunca pensó que su relación fuera tan mala como para que la profesora Ater se negara a prestarle ayuda a la profesora Gabrián.

Eso era lo segundo raro. Que la profesora Gabrián tuviera problemas. Y cómo sabía que los tenía, porque de lo contrario, el profesor Altair no le habría pedido ayuda a la profesora Ater.

-Sí, eso también es raro- dijo Saba, cuando Artemis se lo comentó.

-Pero cuándo-

- ¿Cuando qué?-

-El año acaba de empezar. ¿Cuándo empezó el problema?-

-No sé… ¿el año pasado, crees?-

- ¿Viste algo raro?-

-No me fijé-

-Yo tampoco… con todo y la muerte del profesor Win…- momento, acababa de recordar algo- golf…- se había quedado dormida en los pasillos cuando salió de la enfermería para ir al baño, el profesor Altair la recogió, la puso sobre su espalda y… entre sueños… Artemis vio llegar a la profesora Ater…

- ¿Qué fue? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Saba, deteniéndose, porque Artemis también se había detenido- ¿Te dio uno de tus…?

-No, me acabo de acordar de…-

- ¡Profesora Ater!- gritó Saba, codeando a Artemis para que se callara.

Ursa Ater estaba frente a los dos Stormenhand sospechosamente en silencio y los miraba con las cejas curvadas.

- ¡Señor Schnuppermault!- respondió la profesora, imitando a Saba- ¿¡Por qué tan efusivo!-

Saba rió. La profesora Ater lo acompañó unos segundos después y cuando dejaron de reír, ella parecía estar mirando algo que nunca había visto en su vida.

-Es que estoy feliz- Saba se encogió de hombros- de verla, sus clases son las mejores, no puedo esperar a que empiecen-

Artemis miró a Saba boquiabierta. Él no le prestó atención y siguió mirando fijamente a la profesora Ater, con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro.

- ¿De verdad?- un tonito raro, como chillón hizo que la profesora pareciera mucho menor de lo que era- bueno- se puso el pelo tras las orejas- lo hago como puedo, enseñar es fácil, sobre todo con alumnos como ustedes-

Dijo ustedes, pero Artemis estaba segura de que no la miraba desde que empezó a hablar con Saba. Por eso no tuvo miedo de seguir con la boca abierta y lo habría seguido haciendo, pero le empezó a doler la quijada.

-Gracias. No la quiero seguir interrumpiendo profesora, debe tener mucho que preparar-

-Sí, la verdad. Nos vemos en clase, Saba-

La profesora Ater pasó entre Artemis y Saba y caminó corredor abajo. Los chicos se voltearon a verla y cuando ya no estaba, Artemis miró a Saba con los ojos muy abiertos, como su boca unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Has…?-

Saba, que ya no sonreía, empezó a caminar muy rápido.

-Saba, has… a la profesora. Tú… has…-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

-Seducido- dijo Artemis, sin dejar de mirarlo, sorprendida.

-No es verdad-

Artemis corrió hasta ponerse delante de Saba y plantó frente a él. Nunca había visto a su amigo ponerse así con ninguna chica, pero había visto a muchas ponerse así con Saba. Sin embargo, Ursa Ater no era ninguna niña y la había manejado deliberadamente.

-Estaba como hechizada, mirándote. Y tú nunca la dejaste de mirar- le dijo Artemis, con un toque de reproche.

Saba miró a un lado y luego asintió, con vergüenza.

-No me gusta hacer eso, pero tenía que… si no se habría dado cuenta de que hablábamos de ella y de que no estamos en el camino del Paso-

Artemis iba a hablar, pero se calló. Miró a Saba con una ceja levantada y luego le dio un rápido vistazo a lo que la rodeaba. Su mejor amigo tenía razón, no era el camino que los llevaba al Paso.

-Estaba evitando el bosque, pero no me di cuenta…- susurró.

-Se me ocurrió algo cuando salíamos del gimnasio, perdón por no decirte-

- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A los camerinos-

Los camerinos estaban al lado opuesto del gimnasio. Masomenos. Eran bastante grandes, porque los usaban muchos equipos de la escuela, especialmente el de Vuelo y Quidditch, que sorprendentemente no eran el mismo deporte. Por supuesto, ahí estaban las escobas de la escuela, los uniformes y demás materiales necesarios para todos los deportes.

Las escobas.

- ¿Vamos a…?-

Saba asintió sonriendo y Artemis hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, ya estaba bastante perturbada con las sonrisas que había visto dándole a una mujer mucho mayor que él. Sin darle tiempo a más preguntas, Saba la tomó de la mano y empezó a correr muy rápido. A Artemis no le quedó de otra que igualarlo.

Llegaron a los camerinos en poco tiempo y sin mucho aspaviento entraron, tomaron dos escobas, patearon el suelo y empezaron a volar.

Nadie los detuvo porque era muy probable que todos tuvieran algo que hacer, sobre todo si esa era la noche en la que llegaban los alumnos nuevos. Tal vez el conserje se daba una vuelta cada cierto tiempo y por eso había sido inteligente haber hecho todo rápido. De lo único que tenían que asegurarse era de devolver las escobas antes de la primera clase.

Cuando sobrevolaban el bosque, Artemis sintió que sus manos empezaban a sudarle y tuvo que poner muy dura su cabeza para no dirigirla abajo. Respiró muy profundo y trató de seguir volando con tranquilidad.

- ¿Crees que los nuevos estén en camino?- le preguntó a Saba.

-No sé. No creo que la ruta sea la misma. Cuando me desperté, el año pasado, tuve la impresión de haber dormido bastante, no solo tres o cuatro horas-

- ¿Un día entero?- preguntó Artemis, que también había sentido lo mismo.

Saba se encogió de hombros.

-Debe ser un secreto de Goldenwand-

Un secreto sombrío.

-Ya estamos llegando. ¿Dónde bajamos, al final del Paso o en el Torreón Principal?-

-En el Torreón, es más seguro que nadie verá las escobas ahí- respondió Artemis.

Compitieron para llegar al Torreón y cuando lo hicieron, dejaron las escobas entre un montón de cosas viejas que estaban apiladas en una esquina (partes de armaduras, cintos de metal, vainas de espadas) y bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron las interminables escaleras en caracol.

La Sala Común se estaba llenando y la profesora Gabrián aún no llegaba, así que Artemis y Saba aprovecharon para ir cada uno a su habitación y tomar sus capas (los alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común las llevaban). Para cuando volvieron a la Sala, estaban sin aliento, con las mejillas muy rojas y sudando.

-Todo ha pasado muy rápido- dijo Saba, entre bocanada y bocanada.

Artemis sacó de su bolsillo el saquito de aceitunas que Saba le había llevado al gimnasio, lo abrió y se lo ofreció a su amigo.

-Una, gracias-

- ¡Saba!- un grupo de chicos que estaban junto a la chimenea, encabezados por Ru Hugin, se acercaron a ellos.

Al que más conocía Artemis era Ru, que había estado con ellos ese día, cuando llegaron y la había visto en una situación que hubiera preferido evitar. Ru también sabía lo que le había ocurrido el año pasado con el hermano de Greg Easthouse, que felizmente no estaba en el grupo de chicos que ahora hablaba con Saba. No era un chico idiota, pero no le gustaba que lo supiera.

Artemis y Ru se miraron, él levantó ligeramente la cabeza y la mata de pelo que le cubría un ojo se hizo hacia atrás, ella asintió. Nunca se había percatado de lo oscuros que eran sus ojos.

- ¿Señoritas, por qué no se han cortado el pelo?-

- ¿A Seannie su mamita le corta el pelo todos los años?-

Un chico de cabello muy, muy corto miraba con rabia a uno pelirrojo.

El chico de pelo corto era Sean, quien había sido herido el día que Greg Easthouse derribó a Apollus y el pelirrojo era Otto, el más pequeño de la clase.

Riendo junto a Ru estaba Marcus Ullr, un chico moreno de cabello enorme que se llevaba muy bien con Saba y que era muy bueno en Historia de la Magia.

- ¡Alumnos!-

La fuerte voz, seguro mágicamente amplificada, del profesor Demetrios Bridge cortó todas las conversaciones de la sala, pero también inició una serie de rumor en cadena, a murmullos, que los acompañó durante todo el trayecto hasta el Comedor.

- ¿Por qué la profesora Gabrián no ha venido a recogernos? Se supone que ella es nuestra tutora-

-Pero es de la Trinidad-

- ¿Qué es la Trinidad?- preguntó Artemis, de pronto inmersa en un mar de alumnos pertenecientes a Stormenhand, de todos los cursos que vestían las capas oscuras de Goldenwand.

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso el año pasado no vino a recogernos? Que esté en la Mesa no significa que no pueda venir. Gamma también es tutor y también está en la Mesa y seguro ha ido por sus Valthemoon-

-No entiendo nada- le dijo Saba a Artemis cuando salieron de la Fortaleza y empezaron a cruzar el Paso, todos mezclados como una gran masa.

- ¿Y si alguien le pregunta al profesor Bridge?- propuso Marcus, que de pronto estaba entre ella y Saba.

Artemis se encogió de hombros. No solo le hablaba a ella, se volvió para ver quienes más estaban ahí y se dio con que todos los de segundo curso habían formado una pequeña masa dentro de la masa. Hasta estaba Lila Elmira, pero solo podía ver su frente enorme… y eso estaba perfecto.

-Creo que es una buena idea- dijo una chica de cabello castaño con un abundante mechón plateado, Artemis la había visto unas veces en la Sala Común, era mayor- pero está muy adelante-

-Gabrielle, no seas ilusa. ¿Crees que te va a responder?- una chica rubia, amiga suya se rezagó del grupo en el que estaba para halar a la chica del mechón plateado.

-Si le preguntas bien, sí-

-Tú crees que ese profesor es perfecto, ¿no? El mejor-

La chica Gabrielle asintió.

-Yo también- admitió Marcus Ullr- al menos creo que respondería si le preguntamos, porque siempre lo hace en clase-

- ¡Sí! es lo máximo-

- ¿Qué es la Trinidad?- le preguntó Artemis a Saba.

-No sé-

Artemis tomó a Saba de la capa disimuladamente y aprovechando que Marcus y la chica de mechón plateado estaban entretenidos hablando del profesor Bridge, lo llevó a un lado, muy cerca del borde.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que escuchamos?- le preguntó.

Saba asintió.

-O es demasiada coincidencia. Pero no creo, siento que hay algo más con la profesora Gabrián-

- ¿Sientes?-

-Sí, como una corazonada-

- ¿De elfo?-

-Supongo-

Artemis asintió. Su amigo tenía muchas habilidades que fluían en su actuar con perfecta paz. Con equilibrio, como si las hubiera usado toda la vida y lo más seguro era que así fuera.

Se puso seria de pronto. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que el profesor Cástor Altair estuviera buscando ayuda entre los mismos profesores? Hablar a favor de la profesora, como si estuviera en un juicio. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que la profesora no los acompañara al Comedor? A ella le encantaba caminar delante de sus tutoriados, siempre lo hacía. Tal vez la iban a despedir o ya la habían despedido.

- ¿Y si ya no está?- le dijo a Saba.

-Tal vez es sobre eso la corazonada-

El grupo empezó a dejarlos atrás, por eso corrieron para volver a entrar. Artemis se hizo paso entre mucha gente, mirando a sus lados cada cierto tiempo, para comprobar que seguía junto a Saba. Quería estar bastante distraída, no pensar en… lo que no tenía que pensar para no ponerse como se puso esa mañana.

-Enciendas sus varitas- dijo el profesor Bridge, cuando terminaron el Paso.

Artemis suspiró aliviada, al menos no iba a pasar en completa oscuridad.

En 10 minutos, un mar de lucecitas azules llegó al Castillo, en cuya entrada había un grupo numeroso de haditas brillantes bailando y cantando una canción que sonaba a campanitas. El profesor Bridge se hizo paso respetuosamente entre ellas y tocó la puerta tres veces.

Cuando se abrió, todos se quedaron sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos muy clavados en lo que acababa de descubrirse: una población de fantasmas, posiblemente todos los que habitaban en Goldenwand, estaban en la entrada, actuando como si esa fuera su fiesta y como si no fueran fantasmas, mirando cuadros, caminando apaciblemente del brazo de un lugar a otro, conversando entre ellos… había una chica fantasma que bailaba con un señor de barba larguísima transparente. Incluso, quien les abrió la puerta fue un mayordomo fantasma, que sonreía a todos.

-Los Stormenhand caminan de noche- dijo, como saludo.

Artemis sintió una punzada rara en el estómago y avanzó lentamente con el resto de la masa. Las hadas se abrieron con un paso de baile, para dejarlos pasar.

-Tengan cuidado- les susurró el profesor Bridge, cuando pasaron junto a él para entrar, se había quedado en la puerta- con el fantasma de capa y falda, le gusta_ entrar_ en los alumnos-

Artemis buscó entre los fantasmas a alguno que llevara capa y falda.

-No veo a ninguno así ¿tú ves?- le preguntó Saba, por la comisura de la boca.

-No- y de todas maneras ¿Qué quería decir con _entrar_?

Pasaron entre los fantasmas y todos les hicieron reverencias. Algunas chicas soltaron risitas emocionadas cuando unos jóvenes fantasmas les besaron las manos y la mayoría intentaba responder la cortesía con una reverencia a su vez.

Artemis y Saba se agacharon ante un par de fantasmas ancianos y cuando se enderezaron, vieron que un grupo de estudiantes, que vestían de blanco bajo la túnica negra, miraba a todos los que se agachaban con ganas de burlarse.

-Darkenlords idiotas… a ver de quién se ríen después de…-

-Ru, déjalos-

Darkenlord.

Artemis no tuvo que esforzarse para ver lo que estaba esperando no ver: Hanna Marianne se hacía paso entre la gente y tras ella sus amiguitas; cuando llegó adelante sonrió ampliamente y empezó a conversar casualmente con quien estuviera a su lado. Una a una sus amigas se pusieron en torno a ella y empezaron a reír.

Saba las escuchó, volteó a verlas, pero Artemis tosió bastante fuerte y su amigo se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algo?-

-Náuseas-

Artemis giró los ojos levemente y vio a Hanna Marianne fulminarla. Ella sonrió de medio labio, no podía evitar sentir la satisfacción de haberle arruinado un plan.

-Son unos pretenciosos, todos vestidos de blanco ¿Qué se creen? ¿Acaso los Valthemoon están de amarillo? ¿Acaso nosotros estamos de morado?-

Artemis haló a Saba hasta el grupo de segundo año, que oía las maldiciones de Ru Hugin, que estaba convenientemente de espaldas los alumnos de ese señorío.

Entraron juntos al Comedor, tras los Darkenlord y cuando lo hicieron, el profesor Bridge ordenó acomodarse a los de menor curso adelante y a los de mayor atrás.

Era la primera Cena de Bienvenida de Artemis, la primera vez que veía al Comedor tan lindo y tan lleno de gente que compartía algo con ella, una especie de secreto. Y nadie la miraba raro. Suponía que una cena con una gran familia unida se sentía masomenos así, calientito por dentro.

Habían acomodado el Comedor para que todos se vieran las caras. Las mesas, que generalmente eran muchas, se habían vuelto solo tres enormes y formaban un triángulo equilátero (con separaciones en el principio y final de cada una, para que la gente pudiera pasar) y ante una de las puntas estaba colocada la gran mesa de profesores con cuatro asientos muy grandes en el centro. Uno, el más grande, dorado, ocupado por el director Hamal que estaba de pié y con los brazos abiertos, a su lado derecho estaba, en una silla plateada más pequeña, el profesor Dimber, al lado izquierdo del director y también en una silla plateada estaba el profesor Gabriel Gamma, con una mueca más hostil que de costumbre y al lado de Gamma estaba la profesora Gabrián, llevándose abajo los rumores sobre su posible despido.

Todos los alumnos de Stormenhand se sobresaltaron cuando la vieron y aún más cuando ella se puso de pié y se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa estricta.

-Mira a Hamal- susurró Saba, tan rápido que a Artemis le costó entender.

Giró la cabeza con disimulo y vio al director mirando sin expresión al frente. No tenía nada de raro, Hamal solía tener ese tipo de miradas.

-Bienvenidos a su casa- les dijo la profesora Gabrián- protectores de Goldenwand-

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

El banquete comenzó cuando los Stormenhand ocuparon su mesa y se prolongó hasta casi la media noche. Mientras duró, la mayoría de alumnos de Stormenhand se enfrascó en una discusión sobre lo que había pasado con la profesora Gabrián, que tenía que ser en susurros, porque estaban bastante cerca de la mesa de profesores.

Alguien dijo que las complicaciones estaban de más, que era algo tan sencillo como que la profesora no llegó a recogerlos y le pidió el favor al profesor Bridge.

-Es que es demasiado sencillo- rebatió un chico de penúltimo curso- por eso está raro.

-Y no tiene lógica ¿Qué la retuvo aquí? ¿La decoración?-

Artemis se distrajo cuando oyó un _psst _de la mesa de enfrente. Sami estaba tratando de llamar su atención y por fin lo había conseguido. Las dos se saludaron moviendo la mano y Sami le preguntó con gestos qué estaban haciendo todos, Artemis se encogió de hombros, a lo mejor si le decía, su amiga también entraría a la discusión… y eso no iba a ser tan malo, porque probablemente sabía más que la mayoría, pero era un asunto de Stormenhand. Asunto de Stormenhand. Que bonito sonaba eso.

- … stás restando importancia a la profesora Gabrián. Tiene más de la que parece, aparte de estar en la Trinidad.

-Dicen que cuando Wingolf cayó enfermo, ella lo cuidaba-

Wingolf.

Artemis olvidó a Sami y regresó de inmediato con los susurros de su Señorío.

_-Morgana dio la voz de alarma-_

_- ¡No! Wingolf… ¿Donde están?-_

_-En la oficina de Morgana-_

Estaba sobre uno de los profesores Altair, Cástor, creía, recordaba que había salido de la enfermería para ir al baño, porque había tomado una poción que iba a quitarle un poco de sueño y sin embargo se quedó dormida en uno de los corredores. Luego no recordaba más. Nublado. Y de pronto, la voz del profesor Altair y de la profesora Ater, como en el gimnasio. El profesor Wingolf y la profesora Gabrián estaban como conectados… si no estuviera tan nublado, ella podría… recordaría mejor.

Se volvió para contarle a Saba, pero él ya no estaba dentro de la conversación, si no que se comunicaba alegremente, en señas, con alguien en otra mesa. Seguro Sami. Artemis siguió la dirección de los ojos de su amigo y no llegó hasta ella, si no a los de Hanna Marianne que, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Artemis los miraba casi con horror, le respondieron con superioridad.

-Saba- susurró Artemis por lo bajo.

Su amigo no respondió.

_-Artemis-_

Artemis se volvió, alguien la llamó, pero no había nadie.

No. Había. Apple Easthouse.

Se puso fría de golpe y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Intentó secárselas disimuladamente contra sus muslos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que temblaban y estaban muy débiles.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ghana, que estaba parada a su lado.

-Sí-

- ¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-Estás más blanca-

-Estoy bien-

-Bueno… Creixell y yo nos vamos a la Fortaleza con unas cuantas chicas más ¿quieres venir?-

Artemis la miró.

-No te tienes que quedar con nosotras si no quieres, pero creo que te haría bien descansar, te has puesto… ya, me callo- terminó Ghana, ante la mirada seria de Artemis- ¿vienes?-

Miró a Saba que seguía conversando con Hanna Marianne y a Sami, a lo lejos, que hablaba con una amiga suya de nariz grande. Ellos estaban bien.

-Sí-

- ¿Te vas?- le preguntó Saba, cuando ella se puso de pié- ¿estás bien?- agregó, al ver a su amiga tambaleándose.

-Sí- dijo Artemis distraída, intentando que sus ojos no se escaparan a ver a Apple Easthouse.

- ¿Estás molesta porque estoy hablando con Hanna?- preguntó Saba, bajito.

-No-

-Artemis, nos vamos- dijo Ghana, avanzando con Creixell y unas chicas más, hacia la salida del Comedor.

- ¿Estás enferma?-

-No-

-Ya viste a Apple Easthouse- Saba miró hacia donde Artemis había estado mirando- es una tontería, Artemis-

No, no era una tontería.

-Artemis ¿vienes?- preguntó Ghana, cada vez más lejos.

-Sigue hablando con Marianne- le dijo Artemis a Saba antes de irse.

-No pensaba acompañarte- respondió su amigo, muy molesto.

Artemis asintió.

Siete chicas encapuchadas encendieron sus varitas ni bien dejaron el Castillo y tomaron el camino que llevaba al Paso. Artemis estaba al centro, aún molesta con Saba, pensando que su mejor amigo podría haberse comportado como uno y entender lo que pasaba. Pero a él no lo habían golpeado, por eso era tan fácil hablar… y de nuevo esa odiosa Hanna Marianne…

- ¿Te peleaste con Saba por Hanna Marianne?- preguntó Ghana.

- ¿Hanna Marianne? ¿De Darkenlord?- preguntó Creixell. Artemis asintió- esa niña es tonta-

- ¿Conoces a Saba?- le preguntó una chica muy rubia a Artemis.

Artemis asintió, extrañada. Eran amigos hacía casi un año. Tampoco era que todo el mundo tenía que saber de su amistad, pero…

Dejó que la chica muy rubia hablara de Saba durante todo el camino, porque la distrajo del bosque, pero no pudo evitar estar consiente que estaba ahí y querer correr hacia el Paso. Tuvo menos miedo que la primera vez, porque esa vez no fue sorpresa, pero eso no estaba bien, tener menos miedo no estaba bien, tenía que tener no miedo, no tenía que temer. Apretó los puños, se sentía tan inútil.

Tenía que decirle a Saba.

Pero si le decía una cosa tendría que contarle todo. Y tal vez él no la iba a querer más.

Artemis se despidió de las chicas en la puerta de la Fortaleza y corrió hasta su habitación. Buscó el saquito con las aceitunas, que había dejado en su mesa de noche cuando fue a ponerse su capa, lo abrió y se tiró en su cama.

Se terminó las 20 aceitunas que tenía mientras decidía si contarle o no a Saba. De repente así se hacía más fácil quitarse el miedo. De repente Saba tenía una idea, además, un secreto menos era un peso menos…

La última chica llegó a la habitación a las 12:30 y empezó a roncar veinte minutos después. Artemis seguía tumbada sobre su cama con los brazos abiertos y los ojos clavados en el techo, preguntándose qué tenía que hacer. Se le ocurrió, de pronto, que no tenía que quedarse en la habitación, así que con mucho cuidado salió y subió las interminables escaleras hasta el Torreón Principal, hizo a un lado las partes de armadura bajo las que habían puesto las escobas, tomó la que encontró y pateó el suelo.

Primero le dio un par de vueltas al Castillo y luego, segura de que todos estarían demasiado ocupados en la Ceremonia de Bienvenida como para preocuparse por una alumna sobrevolando la escuela, partió hacia el bosque.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que estar ahí las veces que fueran necesarias para que dejara de tenerle miedo, si no lo hacía nunca iba a poder ver a su papá. Si no lo hacía, todo lo que había hecho en el verano no significaba nada, el esfuerzo de su tío era inútil, su propio esfuerzo era inútil y no iba a permitir que una persona como Apple Easthouse le hiciera eso a su papá, a su tío y a ella.

Se plantó justo sobre el lugar que ella creía era en el que la habían golpeado. Desde arriba no daba tanto miedo. Las manos ya no le sudaban y si su corazón latía era porque tenía una leve sensación de logro. Pero desde una escoba no valía, tenía que bajar.

Cuando empezó a hacerlo, vio algo en el aire a unos metros de ella. Podía ser un profesor que cuidaba, podía ser uno de los profesores Altair que estaba esperando que le llevaran la alfombra, pero no iba a estar segura hasta que lo viera, así que subió lo que había bajado y voló lentamente hacia el algo que no se movía. Cada centímetro que se acercaba, achicaba a la sombra y de pronto ya no parecía la figura de ningún profesor.

El algo se volvió. Era Saba. Artemis paró en seco y se quedó inmóvil todo el tiempo que su amigo se tomó para mirarla… pensó que le iba a decir algo, pero se volvió y siguió quieto, como si ella fuera un animal que había pasado, nada más.

Artemis voló a su lado y se quedó tan quieta como él, mirando al Castillo.

-Quería ver las carrozas de los nuevos llegar- dijo Saba finalmente.

-Yo también- mintió Artemis.

Los nuevos iban a llegar esa noche. Seguro estaban todos profundamente dormidos en sus carrozas. Sí, a ella también le gustaría ver llegar las carrozas.

- ¿No podías dormir?- preguntó Saba.

Artemis negó.

-Sí… el insomnio es un problema-

Artemis miró a Saba, estaba impasible, mirando quien sabe qué y parecía no darse cuenta de ella, de que lo estaba mirando, de que estaba esperando que le hiciera más preguntas para que ella pudiera decirle lo que le pasaba.

Miró al frente y miró a Saba de nuevo con los labios comprimidos y mucha impotencia. ¿Por qué no le funcionaban los sentidos de elfo entonces ¿Por qué ni siquiera la miraba?

-Te quería contar…-empezó ella lentamente- que… en la cena recordé algo de la noche en la que murió el profesor Wingolf- miró a Saba anhelante, pero su amigo aún no la miraba- tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando de la profesora Gabrián- y le contó lo que recordaba, le dijo también que ese recuerdo estaba como entre niebla.

Saba la miró.

- ¿La profesora Gabrián y el profesor Wingolf?-

-Sí-

-Tal vez fue por casualidad. De repente se reunieron en su oficina porque estaba más cerca que la Sala de Profesores…-

Artemis negó.

-Y está tu corazonada- le dijo a Saba, contenta, porque le hablaba.

-Sí. Me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando la vi en la mesa, pero estaba feliz porque no la habían despedido… supongo que mis sentidos no están tan afilados como los de mi papá, aunque también es cierto que no soy completamente elfo, porque también son humano y también veel-

-Saba- interrumpió Artemis, poniendo su escoba frente a la de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo de Apple Easthouse… lo que pasa es… ¿Sabes como se llama mi papá?-

Saba negó.

-Seguro lo pensaste cuando escuchaste mi apellido, aunque fuera en broma-

Su amigo lo pensó unos segundos, Artemis lo miraba ansiosa mientras tanto, después de los estos abrió mucho los ojos y tuvo que agarrarse bien para no caer de la escoba.

- ¿Sirius… Black?- dijo casi con miedo.

Artemis asintió.

¿Vas a seguir siendo mi amigo?

Saba dejó de mirarla y después de un rato de estar con la cabeza agachada, cambió de dirección su escoba.

Artemis pensó que había metido la pata. Que Saba ya no iba a ser su amigo. No le preocupó que se lo dijera a alguien porque, por la manera en la que había reaccionado, sabía que no lo iba a hacer; pero también sabía que las cosas no iban a ser iguales. Si se hubiera quedado callada, si hubiera dejado todo con el asunto de la profesora Gabrián, las cosas estarían bien, estaría hablando con Saba seguramente, estarían esperando la llegada de las carrozas. A la larga el miedo que tenía se le iba a quitar y nunca más tendrían que hablar de Apple Easthouse o de lo que pasó esa noche en el Bosque. Pero fue egoísta, porque prefirió quitarse el peso y la desazón de ese secreto a su amistad con Saba.

Contar secretos no lleva a nada bueno.

Apretó suavemente el palo de su escoba y se acomodó junto a Saba. No sabía que más hacer, no sabía si tenía que irse o quedarse… no sabía qué esperaba Saba. Y él casi siempre había hecho lo correcto, seguro porque tenía muchos amigos, pero para Artemis, él era la primera persona, que no fuera familia, que estimaba tanto y no quería perder.

Empezó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Saba para ella y se sintió rara.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?- le preguntó Saba.

Artemis bajó la cabeza, no quería que él viera a sus ojos que de pronto se habían puesto rojos.

- ¿No me tienes confianza?-

-No es eso- respondió Artemis, bajito.

Saba sonaba molesto.

- ¡No es cualquier cosa! No… no es que se te pasó contarme que tu papá trabaja en el Ministerio o algo así... es…- Saba trastabillaba mucho al hablar, como si sus ideas estuvieran muy desordenadas y estuviera tratando de poner orden lo más rápido que se podía- es serio y pensé que me contarías algo como eso… a pesar de que seas así…-

- ¿Así?-

-Que no te gusta contar tus cosas- respondió Saba, seco.

- ¡Te cuento cosas!- se defendió Artemis.

- ¡Pero no esto! Igual pasó con Apple Easthouse ¿me contaste que te golpearon? Después de que habían pasado semanas O... o con los sueños de ese chico… tardaste…- resopló- pero al final lo hiciste…-

- ¡Esto no es fácil!-

- ¡Pero soy tu mejor amigo! ¿No?-

-Sí-

- ¿¡Y!-

Artemis lo miró, sin vergüenza de sus ojos rojos.

-Que tu papá está en la cárcel no es algo que te guste compartir. Pero eso no lo vas a entender, porque tus papás están contigo-

Saba se quedó callado.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin mirarse.

- ¿Te da vergüenza?- preguntó finalmente Saba, aún sonaba molesto.

-No- respondió Artemis, muy segura- estoy orgullosa de ser hija de mi papá-

- ¿Lo conoces?-

Artemis negó.

-Pero no importa- dijo.

Lo iba a conocer. Lo acababa de decir sin siquiera pensarlo, porque estaba dentro de ella, porque estaba decidida.

En ese instante oyeron el traquetear de las carrozas a lo lejos y acordaron, sin palabras, terminar la discusión por el momento y ver la primera parte de la Ceremonia de Bienvenida en silencio, porque los dos tenían un curioso hambre por esa sensación en la boca del estómago, esa emoción inexplicable que se infla como un globo por dentro y que no te deja respirar y sabían que viendo lo que empezaba, la iban a sentir.

A la mañana siguiente y por dos días más, Artemis y Saba no se hablaron con normalidad. Su amigo seguía resentido con ella, era obvio. Estaba cortante pero amable, como su tío Remus cuando se molestaba… y ella admitió para sí misma que le tranquilizaba el tiempo en el que Saba no le hablaba, de cierta manera, no totalmente, porque le servía para pensar maneras de hablarle si en algún momento se volvían a hablar.

Al cuarto día se encontraron casualmente en la lechucería y Saba le preguntó, aún extraño pero más amigo, por qué no le había contado _eso_ desde el principio. Artemis le respondió que no estaba acostumbrada a contar sus cosas a los demás. Y que tenía miedo de que él se fuera. Saba asintió.

-Sí, no debe ser fácil contar un secreto así, ¿no?-

Artemis negó.

- ¿Me pasas las aceitunas por favor, Saba?-

Saba le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El viernes tuvieron un _picnic_ durante el almuerzo, cortesía de Sami, en el claro principal y aunque algunas nubes tapaban el sol, Artemis sintió que era uno de los días más claros que había visto.

**Capítulo corregido.**


	13. El Salto

**12.**

**El Salto**

- ¡Profesora Ater!

- ¡Espere!

Artemis y Saba dieron la vuelta a la esquina y aumentaron la velocidad.

Habían empezado a perseguir a la profesora Ater desde que, a la hora del almuerzo, la vieron quitar un pergamino del tablón de anuncios que estaba junto al Comedor. En ese momento los dos se miraron, dejaron de comer, porque sospechaban lo que había quitado, e inmediatamente fueron tras ella.

Antes, verificaron los pergaminos puestos en el tablón. Efectivamente, faltaba el que les interesaba.

- ¡Profesora Ater!- gritó Saba, adelantándose a Artemis.

- ¡Prof..! ¡augh!

Artemis se chocó estrepitosamente con una chica que había aparecido de quien sabe donde, como el resto de chicas que se le cruzaron en el camino y que esquivó como pudo, sin embargo esta se plantó justo frente a ella tan de pronto que Artemis no pudo evitarla.

Saba se detuvo, metros más allá y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¡Apúrate! Se nos va a perder-

Artemis lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras se incorporaba sobándose el estómago y trataba de ayudar torpemente a la chica con la que se había chocado, que, ni bien vio que Saba se volvía, se ocupó más de arreglarse el cabello que de atender a la mano de Artemis que intentaba ponerla de pié.

-Hola Saba- saludó la chica, sentada en el suelo.

Saba le sonrió. Artemis resopló, gruñó _disculpas_ y la dejó suspirando.

Dos tropiezos más y alcanzaron a la profesora Ater.

Saba la llamó jalándole la túnica tímidamente.

- ¿Mande?- ella se volvió.

-Buenas tardes profesora Ater- saludaron Artemis y Saba a la vez.

-Buenas- la profesora sonrió, Artemis miró a Saba de reojo, por si le estaba sonriendo de alguna manera "especial", pero su amigo estaba casi tan cohibido como ella- señor Schnuppermault, señorita Black…- los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos- ¿sí?-

-Ah… nosotros queríamos saber si todavía podemos inscribirnos- dijo Artemis.

- ¿En qué? ¿En esto?- la profesora Ater les mostró el pergamino que había quitado del tablón, de pronto, sus ojos se encendieron y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Artemis volvió a mirar a Saba de reojo, pero su amigo seguía como antes.

-Sí-

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Nosotros cuantos? ¿Toda la clase o la mitad?-

-Nosotros dos- aclaró Saba, con pena.

Artemis también sintió un poco de pena cuando la sonrisa de la profesora se desvaneció. Su rostro era muy diferente cuando no tenía sonrisa.

-Oh... ¿Solo los dos?... no importa. Igual es bueno ¿No es por la nota, verdad?-

Artemis y Saba negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Están consientes del peligro? Algo puede escapar de mi control… pueden salir mal muchas cosas. Además arriba ya no hay marcha atrás, bueno sí, pero quedarían malísimo, no se los recomiendo-

Artemis y Saba asintieron.

- ¿Igual quieren hacer el Salto?-

Artemis y Saba volvieron a asentir, esta vez, con mucha urgencia.

El Salto, la bienvenida aérea que les dio Ursa Ater el año anterior, sucedía dos veces al año, una exclusivamente para los de primer curso, el día después de su llegada y la otra exclusivamente para los que no eran de primer curso, la segunda semana de clases, previa inscripción.

Artemis y Saba habían querido repetir el salto desde que tocaron tierra, luego de hacerlo por primera vez. Por eso tenían planeado inscribirse ese año, pero no sabían donde, así que le preguntaron a la profesora Gabrián si sabía algo y ni bien Saba dejó de hablar, Artemis ya sabía que había sido una mala idea preguntarle a su tutora, porque les dijo, muy seria:

-No tengo ninguna información para darles. Y, personalmente, repruebo esa práctica-

Luego se enteraron de que el Salto, a pesar de ser tradición (reinstaurada por el predecesor de la profesora Ater en asuntos de Eventos al Aire Libre), era una actividad que muchos profesores de la escuela habían intentado e intentaban eliminar, por considerarla un riesgo innecesario. Por eso las inscripciones no tenían tanta publicidad como las pruebas para conformar los equipos de quidditch, esgrima, vuelo, astrología y demás. Y también por eso las personas que practicaban el Salto gozaban de una fama ambigua: podían ser rechazadas o reconocidas, o las dos a la vez.

Sami pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando lo dijo, antes de saber que sus amigos pensaban inscribirse, tuvo la consideración de recoger una serie de opiniones vertidas por alumnos de su señorío que pensaban como ella y por otros que eran un poco más radicales.

-Vamos a saltar- le dijo Artemis, cuando Sami preguntó por qué sus orejas y las puntiagudas de Saba estaban tan rojas.

-Aunque todavía no nos inscribimos- aclaró Saba

Sami sonrió comprometida, tomó un libro suyo que estaba sobre el pasto, los tres pasaban la tarde en el claro, lo limpió con repentino interés y dijo, lo más despreocupada que pudo:

-Bueno, es cuestión de tolerancia, también. Yo sé que ustedes no son ningunos tontos que van a jugar con su vida porque no tienen nada más que hacer, además, la cuestión no es que todos pensemos igual, dice mi papá… pero no creo que lo crea… por eso somos amigos, porque pensamos diferente y algo bueno para mi no tiene que ser bueno para ustedes. Y a ustedes les gusta estar... trepados y todo ¿no? Bueno… a final de cuentas… no sé- Sami dejó el libro, que estaba a punto de brillar de tantas veces que lo había frotado con su manga- tengan mucho cuidado. Ursa Ater no es la profesora más cuerda y confiable…-

Ese día, en el almuerzo, vieron a la profesora Ater llevarse el pergamino y la persiguieron y le pidieron ser considerados en la lista.

-Está bien, Saba Schnuppermault y Artemis Black, segundo curso de Stormenhand- la desilusión de pronto cambió y se le volvieron a iluminar los ojos- dos de segundo curso mejor que ninguno- dijo, mientras escribía sus nombres en el pergamino- Es una bonita tradición, van a ver. Los espero el viernes a las 5:30 de la mañana en el claro. No desayunen y es preferible que tampoco cenen el día anterior. No lleven falda- se refería a los dos, porque tanto chicos como chicas usaban falda como uniforme escolar, la única diferencia era que la falda de los hombres era larga y recta y podían usar pantalón abajo- un pantalón de trabajo o su uniforme de deportes basta. Nada de varitas y duerman bien ¿Repito algo?-

-No- dijo Artemis- gracias-

-No hay problema. Los veo el viernes- y se fue, dando saltitos al caminar.

A veces, Ursa Ater parecía una estudiante más.

* * *

- ¿Y cuando van a saltar?- le preguntó Sami a la cabeza de Artemis que colgaba junto a la suya.

- Pasado mañana- respondió ella, balanceándose.

- ¿Saben cuantos van a saltar?-

-No- respondió la cabeza colgante de Saba, al otro lado.

Estudiaban en uno de los salones más altos de la Torre de Valthemoon. Más bien, Artemis y Saba acompañaban a Sami, que estaba estudiando en uno de los salones de la torre más alta de su señorío, colgados de los pies de una de las vigas más gruesas del techo, que no era muy alto.

-Ahhh… no pudieron ver la lista-

-Ajá- Saba miró a Sami muy seriamente.

- ¿Qué?- respondió Sami, mirándolo también.

-No quieres que saltemos-

-No es que no quiera que salten, es que… me preocupa… la profesora Ater…-

-La profesora Ater no es inepta- dijo Artemis seriamente.

- ¡No he dicho eso!- se defendió Sami- pero tampoco creo que sea la más cuidadosa de todas las profesoras, no es muy seria y…-

Los tres se volvieron a la puerta de un solo movimiento. Acababan de escuchar pasos en el corredor, muy cerca de donde estaban. Artemis y Saba se descolgaron mientras Sami recogía sus cosas y los tres se acercaron silenciosamente a la puerta y abrieron un poquito con mucho cuidado.

En efecto, dos personas caminaban en dirección al aula, una de ellas era la profesora Gabrián y la otra, un hombre que Artemis no pudo reconocer. Abrió un poco más la puerta y ladeó su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver con claridad… sí, era la profesora Gabrián y a su lado alguien a quien nunca había visto, que parecía de su edad… y movían los labios, conversaban, pero tan bajo que no se escuchaba ni siquiera el murmullo de sus voces.

Sami chilló muy bajito y se alejó de la puerta.

La profesora Gabrián dejó de mover los labios, mientras miraba a los lados con disimulo.

Artemis a prisa quitó la cabeza del resquicio y Saba intentó cerrarlo sin hacer ruido.

Los tres se escondieron dentro de un enorme armario vacío que estaba en una de las esquinas del salón. No sabían si la profesora Gabrián y su acompañante los habían escuchado y tampoco estaban seguros de si estar en un salón fuera de hora de clase estaba permitido.

-_Lumus-_ susurró Saba y una tenue luz azulina iluminó a penas sus rostros- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó a Sami.

Artemis dejó de oír los pasos. Tal vez estaban tras la puerta del salón, atentos a cualquier sonido. Calló a Saba y a Sami con un movimiento de mano y se pegó a la hendidura de uno de los lados del armario, por la que podía ver masomenos lo que pasaba afuera. Recorrió con dificultad el salón, no había nadie, felizmente.

- ¿Hay alguien?- preguntó Sami, muy, muy bajito.

-No- pero Artemis no dejó de ver.

- ¿Conoces al hombre que estaba con la profesora?- le preguntó Saba a Sami.

Ella asintió.

-Es el profesor Ariel Wingolf-

Artemis giró la cabeza hacia su amiga.

- ¿Qué?-

-Hijo del profesor Wingolf. Vino a Goldenwand hace una semana, es nuestro profesor de Astrología… no se lo han presentado al resto de señoríos porque no va a enseñarles hasta medio año- Sami tosió- Me parece macabro que… donde su papá se murió… y además, dicen que son muy parecidos… es como si…- se detuvo y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz cambió- Saba, quita tu mano helada de mi pierna-

- ¡Yo no te estoy tocando nada!-

- No me digas que no ¡Te estoy sintiendo!-

Artemis y Sami se volvieron hacia el elfo, pero en su lugar, vieron un cuerpo plateado traslúcido flotando a escasos centímetros de ellas, justo en el espacio que había entre Saba y Sami. Un fantasma de mueca burlona y ojos desencajados que usaba capa y falda. A través de él, Saba las miraba sorprendido con las dos manos en alto.

_-Tengan cuidado con el fantasma de capa y falda, le gusta entrar en los alumnos- _

Artemis estaba tan petrificada como sus amigos, pero recordó lo que les dijo el profesor Bridge la noche de la Cena de Bienvenida, así que tomó a Sami de una muñeca, miró a Saba a través del fantasma, señalándole su mano derecha que se acercaba a la puerta, esperó a que él asintiera y abrió la puerta con un golpe fortísimo. Tiró de Sami tan bruscamente que las dos terminaron en suelo. Saba aprovechó la sorpresa del golpe para salir del armario, cerrarlo y empujar contra la puerta, por si el fantasma quería salir.

Artemis ayudó a Sami a ponerse de pié y las dos corrieron a ayudar a Saba.

-Es el que nos dijo el profesor Bridge- le dijo a su amigo- al que le gusta _entrar_-

- ¿Entrar?- preguntó Sami.

Artemis asintió, pero luego negó, Sami estaba temblando y se había puesto muy muy pálida.

-No sabemos que es eso- trató de tranquilizarla.

De pronto, la cabeza del fantasma apareció entre Artemis y Saba. Los dos dejaron de ejercer presión sobre la puerta y se alejaron inmediatamente.

Claro, lo habían olvidado, los fantasmas traspasaban paredes y puertas y todo lo demás.

El fantasma miró a los tres, uno por uno, de arriba abajo y sonrió cada vez. Artemis se hizo un poco más hacia atrás, algo le decía que ese no era tan gentil como los fantasmas que había visto en la entrada, la noche de la Bienvenida.

- ¡Saludos!- dijo el fantasma, sacando el resto de su cuerpo, no sonaba muy viejo- alumnos de Valthemoon-

-Hola- respondió Saba con recelo y el fantasma se volvió hacia él.

-Hola, niño. ¿Tu uniforme está sucio?-

- ¿Qué?-

-Sucio- hizo como si se limpiara la falda- de otro color-

Saba frunció las cejas y se miró el uniforme, levantando cada segundo los ojos hacia el fantasma.

-No- dijo, después de revisarlo- no tiene nada malo-

-Está oscuro-

-Es oscuro-

-No puede ser oscuro, los Valthemoon son amarillos, lo sé porque yo fui un Valthemoon-

-Yo no soy Valthemoon, soy Stormenhand-

El fantasma abrió mucho la boca y se volvió hacia las chicas, con aspecto preocupado.

-Entonces estamos en un problema ¿no?- les dijo. Artemis no respondió, ella también tenía el vestido morado bajo la capa, pero esperó que no lo notara- como ya sabrán, los alumnos de otros señoríos no pueden entrar a la torre de Valthemoon a menos que estén en clases o con un profesor. Lamentablemente yo soy uno de los fantasmas encargados de patrullar los salones en busca de alumnos que violan la norma y aquí hay uno- miró a Artemis y se le acercó- ...dos.

Los tres reaccionaron en un solo golpe, Saba intentó acercarse, Sami tembló y Artemis abrió un poco los brazos, para protegerla.

El fantasma se detuvo, contemplando a las chicas con placer.

-Dos Stormenhand y una Valthemoon… es un problema. No me gusta reportar a nadie, pero es mi deber-

-Te juro que no sabía- le susurró Sami a Artemis.

¿Sami no sabía una norma de su señorío? Raro.

-A menos que… estén dispuestos a hacerme un pequeñísimo favor, como para que me olvide de todo-

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Saba, hablando más fuerte para que le prestara atención y dejara de acercarse cada vez más a sus amigas.

-Bueno... es...-

-No- dijo Artemis. El fantasma se volvió hacia ella.

-Artemis…- chilló Sami, tras su amiga.

-Dinos que quieres- pidió Saba. El fantasma se volvió hacia él.

-No- repitió Artemis, apretando los puños.

-Artemis, si te castigan…-

Si la castigaban no la iban a dejar salir con su tío. Eso lo sabía, lo había hablado con Saba el día anterior, cuando estuvieron a punto de meterse en un problema por culpa de una espada que había tomado sin permiso. Pero el fantasma no estaba diciendo la verdad, no era ningún cooperador de Valthemoon, porque Sami no lo conocía, porque su amiga no sabía que había una norma como la que acababa de decir y semejante particularidad, como que un fantasma patrullara, no se le podía escapar. El fantasma era un idiota, pensó, porque se quería aprovechar de ellos, que tenían miedo. Idiota y cobarde. Lo quería mirar con mucha rabia, pero tenía que tener cuidado por sus amigos…

-No vamos a hacer nada- afirmó.

Pero tenían que salir de ahí, si no, era de nunca acabar.

_Piensa, Artemis, piensa._

_Sami está temblando. _

- ¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó el fantasma acercándose a ellas.

- ¡Hey!- Saba le dio un pisotón muy fuerte al piso y el fantasma se sobresaltó.

¡Eso! También se había sobresaltado con el golpe con el que abrió la puerta. Lo podía distraer así. Un encantamiento, un encantamiento, un encantamiento.

- ¡_Mobiliarbus!-_ gritó Artemis, señalando al armario, que segundos después de empezar a levitar, cayó estrepitosamente- ¡Vamos! ¡Saba!- gritó.

Esperó a que Saba corriera junto a ellas y tiró a Sami de la muñeca, el fantasma seguía desorientado, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al armario, tenían tiempo, la puerta estaba cerca.

-_Alohomora_- Saba abrió la puerta- ¡Sami, despierta!-

Sami estaba quieta, mirando al fantasma.

- ¡Sami!- llamó Artemis- Sami, nos van a encontrar, vamos-

Sami asintió. Tomo la mano que Saba le tendía desde la puerta y avanzó torpemente, con Artemis cuidándole la espalda.

-No te voltees-

-Ya no está- dijo Sami, señalando adentro.

- ¿Qué?- Artemis se volvió.

-Vamos- dijo Saba- han escuchado el golpe, alguien va a venir-

¿No estaba? Artemis dio un par de pasos dentro del aula, para comprobar que el fantasma no estuviera por ninguna parte y en efecto, no estaba. Lo había asustado.

Lo había conseguido. Porque pensó en defender a sus amigos con firmeza, podía hacer lo mismo con su papá y nada…

Sami gritó.

Artemis se quedó quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que el fantasma entraba y se acomodaba a su cuerpo, adoptando exactamente la misma posición de sus extremidades. Ella empezó a no respirar, su cuerpo estaba tan frío que hacer eso dolía. Y sus músculos estaban tan rígidos que se chocaban unos contra otros, congelados. Sentía como si todo se estuviera congelando dentro de ella y era horrible, porque dolía. Hasta su cabeza, su cerebro.

Y escuchaba los asquerosos gemidos placenteros del fantasma dentro de ella.

- ¡Salte!- oyó gritar a Saba, muy pero muy bajito. No había nada que quisiera más que salirse, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía.

Eso, seguramente, era a lo que el profesor Bridge se refería con _entrar._

-Vete- tartamudeó como pudo.

-Tú te crees inteligente… te falta mucho para aprender a evitarme-

Y se salió, causando el mismo dolor que al entrar.

Artemis sintió que todo giraba bajo ella y cuando vio a Saba de cabeza, supo que se había ido para atrás, y cuando empezó a avanzar sin proponérselo, supo que Saba y Sami la estaban agarrando y jalando, pero no sabía exactamente hacia que dirección, porque todo daba vueltas y temblaba mucho.

No la llevaron con Miss Grapehood, porque Artemis se abrazó muy fuerte de uno de los árboles delgados del Bosque que llevaba al Paso y como pudo, debido a que su mandíbula temblaba sin control, les advirtió que si seguían jalándola los iba a encantar con lo primero que se le ocurriera. Por eso, una hora más tarde, Sami le alcanzaba un amistoso chocolate caliente que había recogido del quiosquito de insumos que había en una esquina del patio central de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand.

Los tres estaban sentados en la misma banca, Artemis al centro, aún tiritando, a pesar de estar tapada por su capa y por la de Saba.

-No gracias- le dijo a Sami.

- ¿Segura? Te va a quitar el frío- pero como Artemis no respondió, dejó la taza a un lado-¿vamos a acusar a ese fantasma, entonces?-

-No creo- dijo Saba- ¿qué va a pasar si lo acusamos? No lo van a castigar, no lo pueden detener y que le llamen la atención no asegura nada. Además… la profesora Gabrián nos va a llamar la atención también a nosotros-

- ¿Por qué? No creo que lo que el fantasma dijo que alumnos de otros señoríos no pueden estar en otros señoríos sea cierto. Yo estoy aquí y nadie me ha dicho nada-

Saba negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

-No conoces a la profesora Gabrián…-

-Sí la conozco, también es mi profesora- recordó Sami, ofendida.

-No la conoces como tutora- aclaró Saba- Siempre se las arregla para que te sientas culpable. Es muy estricta- suspiró- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó a Artemis.

-Un poco-

Su cuerpo ya estaba tibio, lo tocaba por debajo de las capas que tenía, pero todavía sentía frío por dentro, como si corriera agua helada por sus venas. Todavía no podía respirar bien. Todavía le dolía la cabeza. Ese fantasma…

Saba puso una mano sobre el lugar en donde se suponía estaba su mano bajo las túnicas y la acarició unos segundos. Solo entonces Artemis se pudo dar cuenta de que sus puños estaban firmemente cerrados y los soltó un poco. La calidez de la mano de Saba, aunque estuviera a telas de distancia, se infiltró por las manos de Artemis y empezó a subir por sus brazos y sus hombros y, lentamente, por el resto de su cuerpo. Hasta por sus mejillas.

Miró a Saba y asintió, como agradeciéndole y él le sonrió de medio labio.

- ¡Apollus!- gritó Sami, señalando al frente.

Artemis y Saba reaccionaron de golpe y vieron acercarse a la orgullosa lechuza, el corazón de Artemis dio un tumbo muy fuerte y luego se detuvo… ¿Apollus le llevaba la carta de su tío justo en ese momento?

Pero el corazón le volvió a latir cuando notó que lo que Apollus llevaba era un saquito de cuero en el pico. Felizmente. Aterrizó entre Artemis y Saba, le estiró el pico a su dueña y no se fue hasta que Artemis le dio una de las aceitunas que estaban en el saquito y un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.

25 aceitunas muy moradas en el saquito. Artemis sacó sus manos ya no tan frías y empezó a comerlas una por una, lentamente y con cada una, sentía como el mal humor se le pasaba, aunque no las ganas de volver a encontrarse con ese fantasma, pero poco a poco (aceituna a aceituna) fue comprendiendo que aunque se lo volviera a encontrar no le iba a poder dar el merecido que quería, porque probablemente el fantasma volvería a entrar en ella. Entonces, tenía ganas de no encontrárselo. Por lo menos hasta que su tío y ella fueran a Azkaban, no podía arriesgarse a estar así de debilucha cuando su tío le mandara la carta en blanco, que podía ser en cualquier momento.

Miró a sus amigos, para preguntarles cuáles creían eran los terrenos que el fantasma acostumbraba a merodear, pero los encontró tan enfrascados en una discusión, que volvió a ella misma. Y se hizo la misma pregunta. Probablemente en el Castillo Viejo, pero ella solo había estado ahí un par de veces y nunca había ido más allá del pórtico. ¿Por qué? Un día de esos le iba a decir a Saba… no. Un día de esos después de ir a Azkaban. Ajusta, Artemis, ajusta.

- ¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta?- le dijo Saba a Artemis.

- ¿Ah?- preguntó ella, temiendo estar de repente atrapada en la discusión.

-Qué caballero- susurró Sami, sarcásticamente.

-Qué dama- le devolvió Saba, también sarcástico, pero cortés. Era extraño, su amigo.

-Tú fuiste el que cortó la discusión primero-

-Yo no corté nada- y, ante el gesto escandalizado de Sami, Saba agregó- si quieres, podemos seguir discutiendo, perdona. Es que pensé que ya habíamos terminado-

-No. Dile a Artemis lo que querías decir… cobarde-

- ¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta?- volvió a preguntar Saba, como si nunca hubiera discutido con Sami- pasamos por el bosque y no te asustaste-

Cierto. Una alegría extraña empezó a burbujear en la base del estómago de Artemis. Hasta se había aferrado a un árbol del bosque para que no la llevaran a la enfermería. Seguramente porque tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, no porque ya no tuviera miedo, pero era un avance, suficiente como para sentir a su papá más cerca.

-Es verdad- dijo Sami- puede que estés superando la causa misteriosa, que no nos has querido contar, por la que el Bosque te da miedo-

De pronto, la culpa empezó a reventar las burbujas de Artemis. Sami no sabía que la habían golpeado y pensaba que Saba tampoco. No. No podía sentirse mal. No iba a sentirse culpable. Además, lo hacía por Sami, para que no se asustara.

-Sí- dijo en voz baja. No iba a pensar en Sami, tal vez le contaría luego. Por el momento, solo en su papá.

A la mañana siguiente, saliendo de desayunar del Comedor, Artemis, Saba y Sami vieron en medio del pasillo a un grupo grande de alumnos, con uniformes de diferentes colores, comentando en voz muy baja. Los chicos se miraron, era bastante raro ver a tantos alumnos de Goldenwand juntos sin que estuvieran discutiendo en voz alta o moviéndose, o con las varitas afuera.

Sami resopló molesta.

- ¿No pueden ir a pelear a otra parte? Están estorbando el paso- masculló- ¿vamos a decirles?-

-Hay bastante espacio como para que pasemos los tres- admitió Saba.

- ¿Y las demás personas?-

-Lo que pasa es que te quieres meter en su conversación-

-Es muy temprano para que peleen- dijo Artemis, cansinamente.

-Eso mismo digo- Sami se remangó las mangas del uniforme- voy a pedirles amablemente que se retiren porque no dejan pasar a nadie más… y si quieren discutir en alguna parte les puedo sugerir una serie de lugar…- no la pudieron terminar de escuchar, porque fue avanzando hacia el grupo.

Se acercó a ellos y estiró su dedo índice hasta el hombro de un chico alto que estaba cerca de ella, pero a medio camino de detuvo y con el mismo dedo les indicó a sus amigos que se acercaran. Artemis avanzó y Saba tras ella.

Se enteraron, por el grupo de personas, que habían llevado a una chica de Darkenlord a la enfermería en calidad de emergencia por la madrugada. Unos chicos la habían encontrado desmayada en un pasillo y tuvieron que taparla con sus capas, porque estaba muy helada. Alguien dijo que era cosa de un fantasma y otro dijo que obviamente. El fantasma de capa y falda.

Un chico dijo que era lo que solía hacer, _entrar_ en chicas y que no era la primera vez que se le iba la mano. Artemis aguzó el oído, quería saber algo y alguien estaba a punto de decirlo, tenían que estar a punto de decirlo, total, estaban hablando de él. Alguien más dijo algo, alguien más y finalmente, lo que quería escuchar:

-Aristóteles no va a volver a la escuela si sabe que los profesores lo están buscando, a menos que quiera algo muy serio, pero eso es imposible, porque…-

El fantasma de capa y falda se llamaba Aristóteles.

Los tres se separaron del grupo y Sami se despidió de ellos muy apurada. Artemis y Saba le hicieron adiós con la mano y cuando estaban dispuestos para ir a clase, se encontraron con que un grupo considerable de Stormenhand de su curso se separaba del corro.

Ru estaba adelante, tenía el ceño fruncido. Se acercó directamente a ellos y saludó primero a Saba, de mano y a Artemis de lejos. Tras él venían Marcus Ullr, SeanJohnson, Otto y Hada.

-Los vi entrando- dijo Ru- brutal, ¿no?-

Artemis vio a Ru hablarles, luego a los demás acomodarse alrededor, formando un pequeño grupo junto al gran grupo, se saludaron y en algún momento Ru se volteó, empezó a caminar sin decir absolutamente nada y todos caminaron tras él. Obviamente porque todos querían ir a clase.

- ¿Ustedes creen que ese fantasma…?- empezó Hada.

-Aristóteles- dijo Artemis.

-Sí… ¿ustedes creen que se le de ahora por atacar a los alumnos?-

-Na. Dicen que solamente ataca a unas cuantas chicas por año, es más, que tiene que hablar con ellas primero, seducirlas. Así que no te preocupes, si no le coqueteas a los fantasmas, no va a pasar nada- dijo Ru, que parecía completamente despreocupado.

Hada y Artemis lo miraron, ofendidas.

Saba reprobó a Ru con la mirada y se acercó a Hada.

-No sabíamos nada de este fantasma hasta este año, no te preocupes, debe ser porque no… ataca a mucha gente…-

Todos miraron a Saba. Algo no sonaba bien.

-Lo peor que pueden hacer es gritar y preocuparse- dijo Ru- si quieren podemos hablar con el salón para acordar regresarnos juntos todas las noches-

-Lila Elmira y tú de la manito- soltó Otto, por lo bajo.

-Cállate, imbécil-

Todos los chicos rieron.

-No sé tú, pero yo de verdad le tengo miedo a los fantasmas. Y ahora con ese Aristóteles suelto…- le comentó Hada a Artemis, ella asintió.

Llegaron quince minutos tarde a la primera clase, Estudio de las Runas y Encantamientos Antiguos. Ru tocó la puerta un par de veces, hasta que el profesor abrió.

Viper los miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el resto de la cara muy quieta, como si estuviera congelada, luego los cerró un poco y ladeó la cabeza. Su perfecta cola de caballo acompañó el viaje y se instaló sobre su hombro derecho. Parecía una gárgola de piedra que solo hacía movimientos maquinales.

- ¿Tienen la pretensión de entrar, luego de llegar quince minutos tarde?- les preguntó, con su voz gruesa que hacía eco.

Ni Artemis, ni Saba, ni Ru, ni Otto, ni Marcus, ni Sean, ni Hada respondieron, probablemente si lo hubieran hecho, Viper los habría castigado de por vida o peor, les habría dado una de esas miradas con las que hacía temblar por horas a los que dibujaban mal las runas.

-La hora y el lugar de la detención les llegará por correo vía lechuza. Les aconsejo que usen estas dos horas para ir a su siguiente clase, no vayan a llegar tarde. Señor Johnson, es su segunda tardanza, una más y reprueba el curso. Buenos días-

Y abrió un poquito más la puerta, como para que los que estuvieran dentro del salón pudieran ver sus caras sorprendidas y reprobarlos por haber llegado tarde. Artemis vio a Lila Elmira negar con la cabeza y decirle algo al oído a su amiga Kitty McDaughtry. Luego vio de reojo a Viper, sonriendo, como si se regocijara con la vergüenza que estaban pasando.

* * *

Por alguna razón, Artemis pasó el resto del día no solo con Saba, si no también con Ru, Marcus, Otto, Sean y Hada. Se sentaron muy cerca durante las clases, almorzaron en la misma mesa con una Sami atolondrada por tanta gente, caminaron juntos en los pasillos y, cuando Artemis quiso ir al baño, los otros seis la esperaron afuera, para seguir caminando juntos. Raro. Inusual. Hasta cruzaron juntos el Bosque cuando acabaron las clases. Ru miraba a Artemis cada cierto tiempo, igual que Saba, pendientes a cualquier reacción, pero ella solo miraba al frente, concentrándose en no concentrarse mucho, no tenía que pensar mucho, había descubierto, solo caminar.

Sean partió una rama cuando pasó sobre ella y Artemis se detuvo al instante, había desenfundado su varita y la tenía fuertemente agarrada y oculta bajo la manga. Saba la miró, tranquilizándola, ella asintió y lentamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, puso su varita en su lugar. Continuaron el viaje sin mayor contratiempo, llegaron a la Fortaleza, luego a la Sala Común y se sentaron juntos cerca al fuego.

-Viper es peor que ese Aristóteles- comentó Sean.

-No- defendió Hada- el profesor Viper es buena gente, solo que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde. Y no los puedes comparar, uno es un fantasma-

-Y el otro una gárgola- dijo Marcus y todos rieron.

-No, la gárgola es el profesor Gamma- admitió Otto- ese me da más miedo porque no habla nunca. Ni siquiera para hacerte quedar en ridículo, como Viper-

Cierto, el profesor Gamma no hablaba nunca fuera de clases.

- ¿Sabían que los Valthemoon ya tienen profesor de Astrología?- preguntó Sean, como quien no quería la cosa.

Artemis y Saba se miraron, claro que sabían. Era el hijo del profesor Wingolf… pero no estaban seguros de que fuera prudente contarlo.

-No te creo ¿Cómo sabes?- Hada negó con la cabeza.

-Me dijo mi novia, ella estudia en Valthemoon, cuarto curso-

-Anda, esa es tu prima, idiota-

Nuevamente todos rieron, excepto Sean, que miró a Otto con furia.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Artemis se enserió de golpe, igual que el resto. Lila Elmira acababa de llegar y los miraba con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos en la cintura.

Había estado tratando de evitarla, de sentarse muy lejos en clase y había tenido éxito, porque no había escuchado su voz tan de cerca en todo el año, eso no la hacía feliz, aunque sí la tranquilizaba bastante… pero en ese momento, la niña Elmira la miraba fijamente, como si ella tuviera la culpa de toda la risa. Y seguramente le iba a hablar.

-De nada- respondió Hada, aún sonriendo.

-No te creo- y de pronto ya no miraba a Artemis, si no a Ru. Él y todos la miraban con apatía.

-De verdad- volvió a decir Hada- no es nada, un chiste de Otto, es bien gracioso. De verdad, Lila-

-Bueno, entonces, si no están hablando de nada, puedo unirme a ustedes…-

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Otto.

-Para decirles, por ejemplo, lo que hicimos en clase de Runas con Viper, ya que no entraron porque llegaron tarde y los castigaron-

Todos, incluso Hada, pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento- por primera vez Ru le habló. Artemis se preguntaba cuánto más iba a tardarse- es una sociedad para castigados ¿A ti te han castigado alguna vez, Elmira?-

-No-

-Entonces vete-

-Me voy a enterar de lo que están hablando, aunque no me lo quieran decir- advirtió.

- ¿Y?-

Lila miró en todas las direcciones, como buscando ayuda. Finalmente suspiró muy sonoramente y se sentó junto a ellos. Todos reaccionaron con un _¡eh!_ casi mudo a lo que Lila respondió con

-También es mi sala común y puedo sentarme donde quiera-

Artemis miró a Saba y este se encogió de hombros. Le chocaba que Lila Elmira estuviera tan cerca. Le chocaba Lila Elmira. Ella y Hanna Marianne eran dos de las niñas más odiosas que había conocido en su vida.

-Artemis- susurró Saba.

Artemis se volvió y su amigo gesticuló algo como _tenemos que irnos a dormir_.

¡El Salto!

Lo recordó. Tenían que irse a dormir, porque en la mañana, muy, muy temprano, iban a saltar con la profesora Ursa Ater, quien les había guiñado el ojo de manera bastante obvia cuando pasó lista, esa tarde en clase de Pociones. Sí. Se puso de pié y dejó que Saba dijera que se iban a sus habitaciones, se despidió de todos con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando ya se veía en la puerta de su habitación, una pregunta de Lila Elmira interceptó su retirada.

- ¿A dónde van?-

-A dormir- respondió Artemis, con rabia contenida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan metiche? ¿Por qué?

A continuación oyó risitas y nada más, ni siquiera una nueva pregunta de Elmira. La había callado, seguramente ella se había ofendido por lo que le había dicho, o Ru había hecho una broma en voz muy baja y la habían ofendido. Artemis sonrió complacida.

* * *

_Artemis estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en mariposa sobre una alfombra voladora grande y roja como la sangre que sobrevolaba el mundo. No podía decir qué exactamente, porque solo veía blanco a sus costados, pero sabía que estaba en el aire, porque el viento golpeaba su rostro y hacía que su capa y su cabello flamearan con mucha fuerza._

_Se puso de pié y lentamente se acercó a uno de los bordes. No había mayor dificultad para caminar, estaba dominando el viento._

_- ¿Vas a saltar?- le preguntó el niño no Slytherin, que de pronto estaba tras ella._

_Artemis se contuvo de no voltearse y asintió. _

_- ¿Estás molesta?-_

_No. Con él no. No podía… porque… no podía molestarse con alguien que no era real y que no conocía de verdad. Sí. Solo lo estaba evitando, no quería verlo. _

_Artemis hubiera preferido mil veces que no apareciera._

_-No- le dijo y siguió mirando al frente, al cielo nebuloso._

_-Bueno… -_

_Unos segundos más y se iría, como la noche anterior y todas las noches en las que soñaba con él. Además, él no era importante, tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Saltar._

_- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-_

_Artemis volvió a asentir y se acercó un poquito más al borde._

_-Todo está controlado- admitió ella- si me asusto, si me pasa algo, hay un plan para todo-_

_- ¿Y si te caes?-_

_Artemis bufó._

_-La idea es caerse-_

_-No, digo… ¿y si no hay piso?-_

_¿Cómo no iba a haber piso? _

_Artemis se volteó y Harry ya no estaba ahí. Tal vez nunca estuvo, a lo mejor fue solo su voz… retrocedió un paso, para volver al borde y de pronto ya no había alfombra y cayó._

Artemis se levantó de madrugada con un sacudón que no supo bien si fue por su propio cuerpo o por alguien más. Apretó el cubrecama con sus manos heladas y trató de controlar su respiración.

_Presiento que tras la noche  
Vendrá la noche más larga._

Tenía miedo del salto. No, no tenía miedo, no podía tener medo porque se había quedado despierta en su cama hasta muy tarde, por la emoción. Pero tenía miedo. No. No podía tener miedo, era la emoción.

En cualquier momento su tío iba a entrar por la puerta con una taza de chocolate caliente porque él mismo no podía dormir y había decidido ver si ella estaba igual. Porque después de mucho entrenar habían descubierto que ambos dormían poco. O mucho, pero en periodos desiguales. Y cuando su tío estuviera junto a ella iba a dejar de sentir ese frío por dentro y sus dedos iban a soltar el cubrecama. Tal vez hablarían un poco, en susurros porque era de noche. En medio de la conversación, Artemis sonreiría y su tío con ella "hace tiempo que no sonríes" le diría él y ella se encogería de hombros porque tampoco era que contabilizara sus sonrisas. Y de pronto, el hueco. En ese mismo momento ella lo sintió, así que estaba asegurado: a pesar de tener el chocolate, su panza estaría vacía y poco a poco esa sensación se iría haciendo más grande. Quería a su papá con ella en lugar de su tío, quería que pusiera una mano sobre ella, fría y suave como la había sentido en sus sueños, para calentarse… solo que la mano no era de hombre y ella lo sabía y ya no quería a su papá, si no a esa calidez, que la abrazara… su tío debía irse para que su papá estuviera y su papá tenía que irse para que llegara la calidez, pero si su tío se iba, no tendría nada. Y la calidez… solo la había necesitado de noche, cuando era menos valiente.

Algo raro se sentía en su panza cada vez que ella se decía que nada de eso iba a suceder, nunca.

TOC TOC TOC.

Artemis se sobresaltó. Volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana… sonaba como si alguien la estuviera golpeando.

-Artemis… Artemis, soy yo, Saba- susurró una vocecita.

- ¿Qué pasó?- respondió ella, abriendo los ventanales del balcón y saliendo. En efecto, su mejor amigo estaba ahí, con su uniforme de esgrima, capa y la capucha sobre su cabeza, chalina, sus orejas puntiagudas y una escoba en la mano.

-Ponte algo encima, te vas a resfriar-

- ¿Qué haces acá?-

-Ya es hora de irnos- le dijo Saba, señalando el cielo que aún estaba oscuro- cámbiate rápido y nos alcanza el tiempo para volar un ratito por ahí, si nos encuentran podemos decir que vamos a lo de la profesora Ater ¿si?-

Artemis asintió, desconcertada.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Saba, acercándose un poco a ella.

Artemis volvió a asentir, entró a su habitación y salió unos minutos después vestida con el uniforme de esgrima, una capa, la capucha sobre su cabeza, una chalina y sus mitones viejos. Aún estaba un poco aturdida cuando Saba le dijo que solo había tomado "prestada" una escoba, así que volarían juntos. Despertó después de una maniobra que los puso de cabeza, porque si no se agarraba bien del palo de la escoba, caía.

- ¿Saba?

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, la otra vez vi a la profesora Ater haciéndolo y me dieron ganas-

-No es eso. ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar?-

-Porque ya era hora- admitió Saba, con total normalidad- ¿por qué? ¿Te molestó?-

-No…-

- ¿Tienes miedo?-

-Un poco-

- ¿De saltar?

-De que no haya piso-

Saba soltó una risita.

-Si todo es seguro ¿qué hay de interesante?-

Artemis dejó de apretar tan fuertemente el palo de la escoba y se abrazó de la cintura de Saba con mucho cuidado. Cerró los ojos cuando apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de su mejor amigo y suspiró. Había algo en la noche, en el viento helado que corría por Goldenwand, que la hacía sentirse muy cobarde… a pesar de que le gustara caminar de noche, lo había hecho muchas veces con su tío que, como Saba en ese momento, la hacía sentir segura.

Sobrevolaron la torre de Valthemoon e intentaron llegar hasta la punta, pero era demasiado alta y Saba creía que ya era hora de ir al punto de reunión. Artemis creía lo mismo y le gustó que los dos pensaran parecido. Le gustaba que Saba fuera su amigo.

Dejaron la escoba en los camerinos y recorrieron a pié el camino que les faltaba para llegar al punto de partida.

-Cuidado- le dijo Saba a Artemis un segundo antes de que tropezara con una piedra. El cielo estaba tan oscuro que no se veía nada más allá de la nariz, además, por orden de la profesora Ater, no se podían llevar varitas, así que Artemis supuso que no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en el claro y su ausencia de obstáculos. Claro, no había tomado en cuenta los ojos de Saba, que podían ver en la oscuridad.

-Si quieres puedes caminar detrás de mí- le dijo su amigo, cuando tropezó por segunda vez.

Artemis lo miró con el ceño fruncido y continuó caminando a su lado, concentrándose más, pisando con cuidado, levantando más las piernas. Esquivó una piedra. Asintió, orgullosa de sí misma, esquivó una segunda, tropezó con la tercera y apretó los puños, la cuarta era la ven…

Levantó la vista, intrigada por un resplandor en el pasto y vio a un grupo de encapuchados sosteniendo faroles a la altura del rostro, iluminando tenuemente la oscuridad del claro principal. Parecían criaturas mágicas reunidas para una especie de ceremonia prohibida, pero eran alumnos de Goldenwand, lo sabía, porque llevaban las capuchas puestas y ese, les había dicho la profesora Gabrián, era lo que distinguía a la gente de Goldenwand de las demás criaturas del Bosque.

-Tenemos que entrar- le susurró Saba a Artemis.

Artemis asintió.

Entraron y con cada paso, sentían más fuertes las miradas en la nuca, aunque nadie se atrevía a hablarles o a susurrar sobre ellos, solo miradas. Tal vez porque eran los más pequeños. Un chico que le llevaba dos cabezas a Artemis, los iluminó con su farol un segundo, tenía el pelo grisáceo bajo la capucha.

Una chica muy, muy despeinada, tanto que se notaba aún cuando tenía la capucha puesta, se plantó justo delante de ellos con los brazos en la cintura.

-Bonito día para saltar, ¿no creen?-

Artemis entrecerró los ojos, forzándolos a ver a través de la poca luz. Esa voz le parecía conocida. Se esforzó un poco más y descubrió la silueta del rostro de la profesora Ater.

-Bien, estando todos presentes- en efecto, era la profesora Ursa Ater- quiero saludar al grupo de fieles alumnos que siguen conmigo después de tantos saltos o de uno, la idea es que han vuelto. Y quiero saludar especialmente al par de alumnos nuevos de segundo curso que nos acompañan, los primeros en toda la historia de los saltos de Goldenwand-

Todos miraron a Artemis y Saba, obviamente eran los de segundo curso, porque eran los más pequeños.

-Bienvenidos a la Sociedad Secreta d El Salto. "Sss" para abreviar. Pueden bajar sus capuchas-

Ursa Ater se descubrió el rostro primero y luego, uno por uno, los demás. A Artemis le sorprendió que tardaran tanto en hacerlo, como si no quisieran. Y luego vio, lo que le sorprendió aún más, que todos se dedicaban sonrisas y miradas cómplices, incluso la profesora Ater.

-Péguense un poco. Si necesitan algo, es mejor que lo digan ahora. Después, dudo mucho que puedan hablar-

El grupo se hizo muy compacto. Artemis sintió como los demás la obligaron a pegar sus codos contra las costillas. La profesora Ater estaba fuera, mirándolos muy concentrada.

-_Accio escoba-_ dijo, cuando sacó su varita del cinto y señaló hacia los camerinos.

Saba y Artemis se miraron.

Una escoba con la punta del palo de color verde llegó volando rápidamente y se estacionó junto a la profesora, ella saltó para subirse y pateó con suavidad el piso.

-Cuando cuente tres, cierren los ojos, griten lo más fuerte que puedan y hagan presión hacia el centro del círculo. Quien esté al centro, creo que eres tú… eh… Black… Artemis, sí, presiona sobre ti misma. Procuren no caerse-

Muchos soltaron risitas.

-Uno… dos… si alguien quiere salirse diga yo…- por alguna razón, Artemis empezó a temblar- ¡tres!-

.-.¡!-

Aunque no lo hubiera ordenado, igual lo habrían hecho. Ni bien contó tres, Artemis sintió como el pasto sobre el que estaba se desprendía del suelo y empezaba a elevarse a una velocidad sorprendente. Alto, alto, muy alto, no paraba. Se le acabó el aire para gritar, tomó una bocanada y los pulmones se le llenaron de hielo, pero siguió gritando. Que pare, que pare. No, que siga. Sentía un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago incómodo y delicioso a la vez. Y cuando menos lo esperó, se detuvo. Un rebote y todos cayeron al piso.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y lo primero que vio fue a Ursa Ater sobre su escoba dándole vueltas a la plataforma en la que estaban, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego vio a Saba, poniéndose de pié a su lado, aturdido y luego a los demás, incorporándose también. No eran muchos.

- ¡Siete! Buen número- dijo la profesora Ater- y hemos llegado en buen tiempo. Miren al frente…-

Amanecía. El sol salía justo detrás del Castillo Nuevo. Artemis nunca había visto un amanecer tan bonito.

-El año pasado llegamos y ya todo estaba claro- le dijo una chica de cabello rojo muy cortito- por eso Ursa está tan feliz-

Por un segundo, Artemis se olvidó de todo, hasta que el cielo estuvo más gris que negro.

- ¿Qué tal ese amanecer? ¿No los emociona? Bueno… espero que estén listos. Ah, para los nuevos, estamos unos cuantos metros más arriba que en la Bienvenida del año pasado… pero no muchos-

- ¿Cuántos exactamente?- preguntó un chico de cabello puntiagudo.

-Cien-

Artemis abrió muy grande los ojos.

-Sociedad Secreta del Salto, acérquese al borde de la plataforma-

Los siete se pusieron en fila. Artemis miró al vacío, estaba nublado, casi no podía ver el color verde del claro. Empezó a respirar más rápido. Miró a Saba.

-Ahora, colóquense en posición- los siete se acercaron aún más al borde y abrieron ligeramente los brazos, sus capas flameaban con el viento- cierren los ojos, no los abran si son inteligentes, respiren muy hondo y disfruten de su clase anual de vuelo. Pero el de verdad, sin escoba-

Cinco saltaron. Artemis y Saba se miraron, ella estaba esperando que la plataforma desapareciese o algo por el estilo, no sabía que tenía que ser ella la que… aunque era un poco obvio, considerando que los habían hecho acercarse tanto al borde.

-Si todo es seguro ¿qué hay de interesante?- preguntó Saba encogiéndose de hombros- te veo abajo-

Y saltó.

-Artemis, no te puedes demorar mucho, tengo que controlar sus caídas- le dijo Ursa Ater.

Artemis asintió. No necesitaba que la apuraran. Quería saltar, pero sus piernas se habían quedado congeladas. Quería repetir la emoción del año anterior… pero era más sencillo si la tomaban por sorpresa.

Apretó los puños. ¿Lo más sencillo? no le gustó como sonó eso. Ella estaba lista.

Saltó, cayó y voló más tiempo que el año anterior.

Esa tarde le llegó una carta de su tío Remus, completamente en blanco.

* * *

**Capítulo corregido**


	14. Azkaban

**13.**

**Azkaban**

-Uno, dos, tres ¡arriba!... bien… uno, dos, tres ¡abajo!, costado, costado ¡centro!... bien, bien… ahora pónganse en parejas-

13 chicos de Stormenhand más 16 de Darkenlord intentaron ubicar una pareja por orden de Pólux Altair, profesor de Esgrima. Artemis y Saba se colocaron rápidamente juntos y junto a ellos Ru y Marcus y junto a ellos Otto, Sean y Hada, con la que iban a trabajar porque no había encontrado a nadie más.

-Ahora, van a hacer los mismos movimientos, pero sin contar ¿Entendido?-

-Sí profesor- gritaron todos.

Uno, dos tres, arriba. Uno, dos, tres, abajo. Costado, costado, centro. Artemis se sabía el movimiento de memoria, lo había aprendido a la primera vez. Terminó con una certera estocada, justo en el centro de la frente de Saba.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- le preguntó Hada, sorprendida.

-Aquí- admitió Artemis.

-Te gusta mucho el curso ¿no?-

Artemis asintió, empezando a sonrojarse. Sacudió la cabeza, empezó nuevamente el movimiento, volvió a bloquear a Saba y terminó otra vez poniendo el seguro de su florete en la frente de su mejor amigo.

-Estás emocionada- le dijo este.

Artemis asintió.

-Ya falta poco…-

Poco para ver a su papá. Su tío ya le había mandado la carta y desde ese momento, no había nada que Artemis no pudiera hacer si se lo proponía. A penas podía dormir por las noches, de la emoción y a pesar de eso no se sentía más cansada, al contrario, sentía que tenía mucha energía. Porque iba a ver a su papá. Tenía que entrenarse más, estaba en el tramo final.

-Siéntense todos, ahora vamos a pelear en parejas. Procuren usar el movimiento, no hagan lo mismo que la clase pasada… para este momento ya deberían saber algo de Esgrima, por favor, colaboren con mi autoestima- dijo el profesor Pólux Altair, arrancando carcajadas por parte de sus alumnos.

Artemis, Saba, Ru, Marcus, Otto, Sean y Hada fueron a las graderías. Aún seguían juntos, desde lo que les pasó con Viper y Artemis empezaba a acostumbrarse a ellos.

-Aún no te sacan a pelear, ¿no Artemis?- le dijo Sean, cuando todos ya estaban sentados.

-No-

- ¿Qué pasa si te sacan con Veroy?-

Veroy era un niño de Darkenlord, muy rubio, bronceado y con las orejas bastante grandes, casi tanto como su ego. Artemis nunca le había hablado y nunca lo veía fuera de clases de Esgrima, pero la superioridad con la que trataba a sus contrincantes en los pequeños duelos de gimnasio le molestaba mucho.

-No hables de ese idiota- pidió Ru.

-Es el mejor de la clase- defendió Sean.

- ¿Y te gusta?- preguntó Otto.

-Stormenhand también tiene gente buena. Saba es bueno, y yo también- admitió Ru.

La clase anterior habían peleado entre sí. A Artemis le recorrieron hormigas por el cuerpo durante toda la pelea, tenía ganas de desenfundar su espada y entrar al duelo, pelear entre tres… tal vez perdería, pero sería muy emocionante.

-Ghana es la mejor de Stormenhand- acotó Marcus.

Los demás asintieron, menos Saba, quien miró a Artemis con ambas cejas levantas y una sonrisa expectante. Su mejor amigo sabía que era el curso preferido de ella, es más, desde que recibió la carta de su tío, Artemis pasaba más tiempo en el gimnasio y no colgada de las vigas, si no peleando con la espada, entrenando con su varita y la mayor parte de veces, Saba la ayudaba.

- ¿Algún voluntario?- preguntó el profesor Altair, nadie en la tribuna se movió- ¿nadie? Que novedad- unas risitas- a ver… Artemis y… Creixell. El que gana se queda… hasta que pierda-

Artemis se puso de pié y antes de bajar oyó a Sean decir que felizmente no le había tocado con Ghana desde el principio. Saba sonrió aún más.

Bajó las graderías, hasta llegar a las colchonetas y esperó a que Creixell estuviera frente a ella para ponerse en guardia. Todos estaban conversando, los oía y era bueno, porque nadie le iba a prestar atención. Vio a Creixell sonreírle de medio labio, escuchó al profesor Altair pedir el saludo y dar la cuenta regresiva, después de lo cual, todos los sonidos se apagaron, excepto el de las espadas.

Un golpe, dos, adelante, atrás, abajo. Las dos atrás. Punto para Artemis, pero no jugaban por puntos, si no hasta que una de las dos cayera… una de las básicas diferencias del esgrima mágico con el muggle. Artemis respiró profundamente. Creixell volvió a sonreír. Atacó, Artemis la detuvo con facilidad. Vino lenta. Creixell se movía un poco lento, pero era bastante fuerte. Ataque de nuevo, fallido. Artemis aprovechó para usarlo a su favor y convirtió la defensa en contraataque, el movimiento, era el momento: uno, dos, tres, arriba. Bien, uno, dos, tres, abajo y centro, con mucha fuerza.

Creixell cayó.

-Artemis gana- oyó muy, pero muy bajito al profesor Pólux.

El volumen volvió, algunos seguían conversando. Mientras Artemis ayudaba a Creixell a ponerse en pié, oyó que el profesor Altair pidió un voluntario y como nadie respondió, escogió a otro, un chico de Darkenlord al que nunca había visto. Era muy bajito y tenía las manos pequeñas y los dedos gruesos. Le ganó. Luego llamaron a alguien más de Darkenlord, una niña de pelo corto negro, Artemis le ganó y a partir de ahí, empezaron a levantarse manos y los que estaban en las graderías empezaron a prestar más atención a lo que sucedía en las colchonetas.

Otto levantó la mano y Artemis le ganó. No era fácil ganar, pero tampoco muy complicado. De alguna manera, todos los movimientos que los otros hacían se podían transformar en contraataque y si no, los neutralizaba. Podía adivinar lo que algunos iban a hacer. Y era más rápida que la mayoría.

Al final de la clase, Artemis y Saba se despidieron del grupo, aunque Sean quería quedarse con ellos para preguntarle a Artemis cómo había hecho para volverse tan buena en tan poco tiempo, y fueron a buscar a Sami a la Torre de Valthemoon. Iban a comer al claro, les gustaba hacerlo al aire libre y el cielo estaba precioso ese día.

- ¿Le vas a contar?- preguntó Saba, refiriéndose a la carta en blanco.

-No-

No, era demasiado.

-No digas nada-

-No te preocupes-

Artemis se quedó dormida después de comer, mientras Saba y Sami discutían. Cuando despertó, se dio con que Sami terminaba de escribir en un pergamino que dobló y puso con cuidado junto a sus pies.

- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó Artemis.

Sami se sobresaltó y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Te estaba dejando una nota, diciéndote que ya me había ido a clase, pensé que te ibas a quedar dormida más tiempo, porque parecías cansada. ¿El Salto te ha dejado así?-

-Sami, el Salto fue hace días-

-Sí, ya sé, pero puede tener secuelas que tardan en aparecer-

-Estoy bien-

Artemis desvió la mirada de manera involuntaria y vio a Hanna Marianne acercándoseles. Miró a los costados, tal vez alguna de sus amigas estaba por ahí, pero eran las únicas en todo ese pedazo de claro.

-Sami, viene Marianne- dijo, tratando de no mover mucho los labios

- ¿Qué? ¿A nosotros? ¿Por donde?-

-Atrás tuyo-

-Diantre ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Lo que quedamos la otra vez-

-Está bien-

Siguieron conversando como si nada pasara. Artemis se concentró mucho en los ojos de Sami, para no mirar a ningún otro lugar.

- ¿Cómo te va en Transformaciones?- preguntó Sami.

-Ni bien ni mal-

- ¿Como el año pasado?-

-Un poco mejor-

- ¿Todavía no te acostumbras al profesor Gamma, no? Le pasa a todo el mundo, hasta a la gente de mi señorío y eso que Gamma es el tutor. Es que es bastante serio, no habla con mucha gente…-

-No habla con nadie-

-Pero no es malo. Una vez cuando estaba con la profesora Gabrián, lo vi sonreír-

- ¿Han visto a Saba? - la voz de Hanna Marianne, fingidamente cortés, las hizo estremecerse- ¿Han visto a Saba?- repitió.

Ninguna de las dos se volvió, como si no la hubieran escuchado… y ella tampoco se había molestado en presentarse, estaba parada a metros de las dos amigas, mirando la espalda de Sami.

-Y ya sé que el que no se ría no significa que una persona sea mala- continuó Sami, después de unos segundos en silencio- tú no eres mala y tampoco estoy diciendo que no te rías mucho, pero es la verdad… no te ríes mucho. En fin, creo que el profesor Gamma es un profesor respetable-

-No he dicho que no-

- ¿Han visto a Saba?- volvió a preguntar Hanna Marianne, acercándoseles un poco más.

-Es un incomprendido. Personalmente, me gusta más que Viper- admitió Sami- no, creo que Viper me gusta más, pero el profesor Gamma tiene su encanto… está en la Trinidad-

- ¿Qué es la Trinidad?- preguntó Artemis, juntando todas sus fuerzas para no ver la cara sorprendida que seguramente tenía Hanna Marianne.

-Te lo explico luego, es bastante largo y me tengo que ir a clase en un rato. O puedes leer sobre ella, en la biblioteca hay…-

- ¿Me van a responder?- preguntó Marianne, casi gritando.

Sami se detuvo y miró a Artemis preguntándole qué hacer.

-Sigue, Sami-

-….bastantes libros… sobre el tema-

-Idiotas- masculló Hanna Marianne, se dio media vuelta y dando pisotones muy fuertes, se fue.

Sami suspiró aliviada y Artemis se echó sobre la tela que les servía para hacer picnic. Molestar a Hanna Marianne una vez por semana, aunque fuera, no estaba nada mal.

-Pensé que nunca se iba-

- ¿Dónde está Saba?- preguntó Artemis.

-Se fue a clase de Herbología. Me dijo que no te despertara y que se encontraban dentro de dos horas, o sea que más o menos media, descontando el tiempo que estuviste dormida, en el gimnasio. Te has perdido una clase de Herbología, tienes que ponerte al día lo más pronto que puedas, la profesora Herda Hel avanza bastante rápido y toma muy mal que un alumno se atrase… piensa que has perdido interés…-

-No te preocupes-

- ¿Segura?-

Sami la miró muy profundamente con sus ojotes castaños. Artemis sabía que ella no solo se refería a las clases de Herbología, pero no le podía contar nada, por el momento.

-Sí- mintió.

-Bueno, entonces, me voy a clase-

-Yo voy al gimnasio-

Se despidieron antes de entrar al Castillo y mientras Artemis caminaba, pensaba en lo mal que estaba ocultarle las cosas a Sami, no le había dicho ni siquiera que su papá era Sirius Black… pero lo iba a hacer, después de visitarlo le iba a contar todo a su mejor amiga.

-Black-

Artemis se volvió. Hanna Marianne la había llamado, estaba parada tras ella con ambas manos en la cintura, en una posición muy parecida a la que ponía Lila Elmira cada vez que le hablaba, pero no estaba sola, cuatro niñas igual de rubias que ella, vestidas todas de blanco, también la miraban, ceñudas.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Artemis.

-Ahora sí te das cuenta de que te estoy hablando-

-Sí, estás hablando bien fuerte-

-He venido a decirte que si tienes algún problema conmigo, me lo digas ahora-

-Con tus amigas atrás, que valiente-

Hanna apretó los puños. Artemis sentía unas ganas tremendas de reírse, pero tenía que reunirse con Saba.

-No me caes bien- le dijo Marianne, con mucha rabia.

Pero de todas maneras aprovechó la oportunidad para decir algo que estaba declarado desde el año pasado.

-Tú tampoco-

Las cuatro amigas rubias miraron a Artemis de pies a cabeza y ella les devolvió la mirada.

Cuando le contó a Saba, colgada, igual que él, de cabeza en el gimnasio, le sorprendió que su amigo la reprobara. Artemis sabía que no se iba a poner de su parte, porque él solía conversar con Marianne, pero tampoco pensó que le llamaría la atención por lo que él llamaba _hacerse de enemigos por las puras. _

-No le has dado una oportunidad- acotó Saba

- ¿Para qué?-

-Para conocerla. A lo mejor se llevan bien. Se llevaban, porque después de lo que has hecho, dudo mucho que puedan ser amigas-

-Ella también me dijo que yo no le caía bien. ¡Me lo dijo primero!-

-Lo dijo por lo que le hiciste con Sami-

-Fue sin querer-

-Yo estuve ahí cuando lo planificaron, hace semanas-

-Pero… ¿qué quieres que haga?-

-Se supone que tienes que preocuparte por cosas importantes, no por hacerte de enemigos por las puras. Vas a ver a tu papá el viernes, deberías gastar tus fuerzas en otra cosa. En pedirle el permiso a la profesora Gabrián, por ejemplo-

-Ya se lo pidió mi tío-

- ¿Ya ves?-

- ¿Ya veo qué? No es justo, Saba-

No, no era justo. Hanna Marianne le había dicho primero que no le caía bien. Es más, el primer recuerdo que tenía de esa niña era ella mirándola muy mal, como si tuviera la culpa de lo malo que acababa de suceder, cosa que no recordaba. Solo podía acordarse de sus ojos viéndola con desprecio. Las cosas no mejoraron cuando hablaron y menos cuando ella empezó a intentar atrapar la atención de Saba y monopolizarla. Era estúpida. Como se movía, como se reía, como hablaba falsamente. Pero Saba no le daba la razón, porque era amigo de ella. Claro que lo que su mejor amigo le decía era cierto, podía hacer cosas más interesantes que andar declarando conflictos con Hanna Marianne, pero el sueño que había tenido esa tarde la había hecho desear no pensar en el tema por unas cuantas horas.

¿Y si ya no quería ver a su papá?

¿Y si estaba frente a él, pero no era lo que imaginaba?

Artemis se trepó a la viga y Saba tras ella, se sentaron frente a frente y Artemis abrió ligeramente los brazos.

-Léeme- le dijo a Saba.

- ¿Segura?-

Artemis asintió. Saba hizo lo mismo y a continuación la miró muy fijamente. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, sin pestañear ni respirar. Luego, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sacudió la cabeza y miró a su mejor amiga.

-No te puedes ir para atrás. Además, es tu papá… siempre lo quisiste ver-

-Pero…-

-No tengas miedo, de verdad-

-Es un asesino-

- ¿De verdad te importa eso?-

Artemis negó.

-Todo va a estar bien-

Sí. Todo iba a estar bien. Su tío Remus siempre le decía lo mismo y ella lo había olvidado. Abrazó a Saba con mucho cuidado de no caerse.

-Gracias- le dijo, levantando la cabeza hacia él. Pero ya no estaba, en su lugar, el niño no Slytherin la miraba fijamente, tras sus gafas. Artemis no se soltó- gracias- repitió.

-De nada, no es para tanto- respondió Saba.

* * *

_- ¿Me quieres ayudar?- le preguntó Artemis, sentada con las piernas en mariposa sobre una cama adoselada en una habitación circular._

_Frente a ella estaba el niño no Slytherin, en la misma posición._

_- ¿Me estás pidiendo un favor?-_

_- ¿Te vas a negar?-_

_- ¿Tú crees que me negaría?-_

_- ¿Te conozco lo suficiente?-_

_- ¿Estás nerviosa?-_

_- ¿Importa?-_

_- ¿Me vas a pedir el favor o no?-_

_- ¿Podrías… no aparecer por un tiempo?-_

_- ¿Cuánto?-_

_- ¿Una semana?-_

_- ¿Por lo de tu papá?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Perdiste-_

_-No estoy jugando…-_

_-De verdad estás nerviosa-_

_-No importa. ¿Lo puedes hacer?-_

_- ¿Cómo no podría?-_

_-Basta-_

_-Perdiste-_

_-No estoy jugando-_

_-Quieres que deje de verte, entonces-_

_-Sí-_

_-Está bien. No voy a hacer nada… pero no era yo a quien le tenías que pedir eso-_

_- ¿Qué?-_

_- ¿Empezamos de nuevo?-_

_-Basta. Explícate-_

_-Que no soy yo el que maneja esas cosas-_

Un picotazo la despertó. Batió los brazos en el aire, aturdida, intentando quitar lo que la estuviera molestando y sus manos golpearon, sin querer, una superficie suave, que chilló.

-Apollus-

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en su habitación, era de madrugada, todas las chicas a su alrededor estaban durmiendo y su lechuza había entrado probablemente por la puerta porque la ventana estaba cerrada.

-Es tarde ¿qué haces acá?-

Apollus ululó. Artemis le indicó con las manos que no lo hiciera.

-Vas a despertar a todas- suspiró y se incorporó, Apollus no la iba a dejar hasta que supiera qué e estaba pasando- ¿me quieres mostrar algo?- le preguntó.

La lechuza agitó las alas y dio de saltitos hacia Artemis, hasta estar muy pegada a ella.

-No me voy a ir hoy. ¿Viste la carta de mi tío? Blanca- Apollus la miró fijamente- sí, sí me voy, pero hoy no, mañana. Una semana ¿te acuerdas?- la lechuza empezó a ulular, pero Artemis la calló, hablando más fuerte aunque intentando que fueran susurros- no me voy una semana, la carta indicaba una semana. Voy, veo a mi papá y vuelvo, en la mañanita. Tío Remus le ha dicho a la profesora Gabrián que vamos a salir por un compromiso, en la noche-

Apollus volvió a ulular. Artemis lo dejó.

-No te voy a dejar- dijo, cuando terminó.

Le acarició la cabeza por unos minutos, luego se paró de la cama, se puso su capa encima, sus pantuflas y caminó hacia los ventanales del balcón.

-Anda a descansar- le dijo a Apollus.

Su lechuza abrió las alas y salió al balcón casi al mismo tiempo que Artemis. Se apoyó en la enorme baranda un segundo y se fue.

Artemis la siguió con la mirada hasta que empezó a elevarse en círculos. Luego bajó la vista… el Lago se veía negrísimo, como si la Fortaleza flotara en medio de la nada. Las ramas de los árboles se movían suavemente, con el viento y nada más. Ninguna criatura nocturna… Artemis siempre se había preguntado si es que las que vivían en el Bosque no se colaban a la Fortaleza, pero nunca había visto una.

De pronto, algo se movió.

Artemis se colocó la capucha y se acercó más a la baranda. Acababa de ver algo mover muy rápido. Algo parecido a una rama volando. Pero no había tanto viento como para que lo hiciera…

Vio una sombra. Sí había alguien. ¿Un fantasma? No, los fantasmas no tenían sombra. No, era una persona de verdad. Estaba corriendo justo bajo su balcón, la podía ver, llevaba pedazos de rama bajo el brazo, como si quisiera encender una fogata.

No traía la capucha puesta. Podía ver su cabello negro, aunque tal vez fuera por la oscuridad… y una cola de caballo. Dejó las ramas en el piso y puso sus manos sobre ellas… tal vez había prendido un fueguito incipiente en un momento que Artemis se perdió por pestañear, pero se le apagó con en ventarrón que empezó a correr de la nada. Artemis se sostuvo la cabeza, para que su capucha no se le cayera. Una de las ramas del montón empezó a flotar y voló metros más allá. Por el viento, seguro. Pero el viento hace que las ramas se vuelen, no que leviten.

Una rama más salió disparada del montón, pero en lugar de ir hacia adelante, se fue hacia atrás y casi golpea al hombre, que tuvo que hacerse a un lado rápidamente y Artemis aprovechó ese movimiento para verle la cara: era el profesor Gamma.

-Ah- dijo, perdiendo interés. Seguramente el profesor iba recogiendo leña para calentar las Salas Comunes de los señoríos, le había pesado demasiado el montón que llevaba, lo había dejado sobre el pasto y con el súbito ventarrón se le empezaron a volar.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse, así que volvió a su cama, pero no pudo dormir por el resto de la noche.

-Despierta- Saba le dio golpecito en las costillas.

Artemis levantó la cabeza del pupitre de golpe y se dio fuerte con el libro de textos que Hada estaba haciendo levitar detrás de ella. Estaba en clase de Encantamientos, la segunda del día y no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida y que Saba la despertaba.

- ¿Por qué no dormiste anoche?- le preguntó su mejor amigo, por la comisura de la boca, el profesor Dimber los estaba mirando.

-Porque no tenía sueño- respondió Artemis, sobándose la cabeza

-Te vas a atrasar…-

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- susurró Hada.

-No te preocupes- Artemis sacó su varita de la funda y señaló la pluma de Saba, que segundos después empezó a levitar gentilmente sobre las cabezas de todos, siguiendo la dirección de la varita, luego la hizo descender y aterrizar justo dentro de el tintero de su mejor amigo.

El profesor Dimber sonrió complacido y dejó de mirarlos.

Artemis miró a Saba con una ceja levantada, dejó su varita y volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

-Es injusto, te pasaste el verano entrenando-

-Sí ¿Y?-

-Los demás no hemos entrenado-

Artemis se levantó y miró a Saba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú estás llevando un curso adelantado de Adivinación porque eres elfo-

-Es verdad- Saba se puso colorado, Kitty McDaughtry, que estaba a unas cuantas carpetas, suspiró y su tintero levitante se vació sobre los pergaminos nuevos de Lila Elmira- pero no tienes por qué echarme las cosas en cara-

-Estoy cansada-

-Se nota…- Saba suspiró- creo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte-

Ni bien terminó la clase, Artemis fue guiada por Saba a un lugar del claro sin ningún particular. Solo un montón de pasto bastante verde.

-Échate- ordenó el niño elfo.

Artemis lo hizo sin que se lo pidieran dos veces.

-Cierra los ojos y escucha mi voz-

Bien. Cerró los ojos y escuchó su voz. Pero no había nada. No sonaba su voz, era bastante baja. No, momento, oyó un silbido bastante grave y bastante largo, que sonaba como viento fuerte corriendo por un lugar desolado. Por un claro. Un lugar vede, que se sentía libre… un lugar a mucha altura, tal vez con un barranco cerca.

Saba empezó a cantar. Artemis sonrió, su mejor amigo tenía la voz preciosa. Durante toda la canción, corrió por el lugar verde, esperando encontrar el barranco, quería verlo, quería saber si por abajo corría un río, tal vez el mar, tal vez era una enorme brecha que separaba dos territorio iguales, o uno claro de otro boscoso. El viento la ayudaba a correr más rápido y finalmente, encontró mar.

-Ya está… puedes despertarte- le dijo Saba, después de lo que pareció un minuto.

Artemis abrió los ojos lentamente y se fue incorporando poro a poco. Miró a Saba sorprendida.

-Ya no estoy cansada- le dijo.

-De eso se trata-

- ¿Qué has hecho?-

Saba se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada… lo hago todo el tiempo en mi casa, cuando a mi mamá le ataca la migraña. Me lo enseñó mi papá...-

-Es… fantástico- Artemis se puso de pié a prisa y dio un par de saltos- no estoy cansada para nada ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-

-Seis horas. Ya van a ser las siete, tienes que ir a prepararte-

- ¿No me acompañas?-

-No, anda tú sola-

Artemis asintió y empezó a correr. Su tío iba a llegar a las 7:30 a los terrenos de Goldenwand y la profesora Gabrián le había dicho que la esperaba a las 7:15 en el Vestíbulo principal de la Fortaleza, para llevarla con él. No tenía que llevar nada especial. Iba a ver a su papá. Sacó del baúl toda su ropa y buscó el par de pantalones menos viejos que tuviera, pero lo más nuevo que tenía era una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, así que se la puso sobre sus pantalones de mezclilla, junto con sus botas preferidas, una camiseta blanca, una chompa negra y sus mitones. Su tío le dijo que hacía frío en Azkaban, así que sobre todo lo que tenía, se colocó su capa. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el centro de la habitación de las chicas y se planchó el flequillo con la mano. El resto lucía bien, no tan fuera de lugar como de costumbre, pero nunca tan ordenado. No. Tenía que estar ordenado. Tomó el peine de su mesita de noche y se lo pasó por su larga cabellera negra, hasta que creyó que era suficiente y lo volvió a dejar. Estaba lista.

Se puso la varita en el bolsillo y salió a encontrarse con la profesora Gabrián.

-Estás muy linda- le dijo la tutora, como saludo- espero que disfrutes tu salida, pero por favor no olvides que tienes que regresar mañana hasta antes del mediodía, de lo contrario vas a ser sancionada-

Artemis asintió.

La profesora Gabrián la llevó hasta la oficina de profesores y una vez adentro, le pidió que se parara sobre una gran baldosa gris, que resaltaba entre todas las de color negro, muy pegada a ella, que también estaba sobre la baldosa.

-No te sueltes por nada del mundo- le dijo- vas a sentir un molesto cosquilleo unos segundos y probablemente te marees. Nos vamos a _aparecer_-

Antes de que Artemis le pudiera preguntar qué era eso, la profesora Gabrián cerró los ojos y sintió un sacudón en el piso, después de lo cual este desapareció y, como en el Salto de Ursa Ater, empezaron a caer y caer. Empezó el cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago pero no era nada molesto… y los mareos… todo la hacía pensar en lo emocionante que empezaba a ser su viaje. Iba a ver a su papá, se había _aparecido_, que era casi como Saltar…

PLAF

La única diferencia era la caída y Artemis prefería mil veces la del evento de la profesora Ater, porque era muy suave. No como el tropezón que acababa de darse y que, si no hubiera sido por la profesora Gabrián y un oportuno manazo, casi la tumba.

Comenzó a sentir los mareos pronosticados y tuvo que sostenerse unos segundos del brazo que le extendía su tutora para empezar a caminar.

-Ahí está tu tío-

- ¡Tío Remus!-

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una estación de trenes muy moderna, pero que e lugar de vagones y locomotoras, tenía carrozas acomodadas una tras otra. Su tío estaba sentado en una de las bancas de espera y ni bien vio a Artemis, se puso de pié para recibirla.

La profesora Gabrián le dio una última indicación, luego de recordarle que tenía que volver a la hora, la sanción de la que Artemis sería víctima de incumplir lo pactado, los lugares en los que podía dejarla para que ella sola continuara su camino, el cuidado que tenía que tener con ella y por fin volvió a sonreírle a Artemis, con esa sonrisa muy diferente a su aspecto aburrido y estricto de siempre y se despidió de ellos.

-Tu profesora habla mucho, ¿no?- preguntó Remus.

Artemis negó.

-Pero le gusta que las cosas queden claras- admitió ella.

-Sí…- su tío suspiró- ¿Vamos?-

-Sí- dijo Artemis, con los ojos brillantes- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-

-Hay un bosque pasando esto. Tenemos que apurarnos-

- ¿Vamos a correr?-

Remus asintió.

- ¿Tienes miedo de despeinarte?- le preguntó a Artemis, mirándola con una sonrisa cómplice.

Artemis le sonrió de vuelta y empezaron a correr. Pasaron la estación, pasaron un camino que probablemente llevaba a un pueblo, pasaron un aviso viejo y entraron al bosque. Continuaron corriendo.

Se detuvieron al llegar al final del bosque. Artemis tuvo que apoyar las manos en sus rodillas y empezar a respirar por la boca para no desmayarse.

-Artemis-

- ¿Tío?-

-Tienes que… jurar algo… antes de continuar- Remus le puso una mano sobre el hombro, él también respiraba con dificultad- tienes que jurar que no vas a decir nada de lo que veas a partir de ahora, en cuanto a llegar a Azkaban se refiere-

¿Por qué?

No, no le podía preguntar por qué, porque seguramente su tío se iba a molestar y podía echarse para atrás. No había llegado tan lejos para que todo se cancelara, iba a ver a su papá.

-Juro-

Las horas siguientes Artemis tuvo que recordarse muchas veces que lo que quería era ver a su papá, para contener las preguntas que podían molestar a su tío. Porque lo primero que hicieron fue agarrar un reloj viejo que estaba tirado en la tierra y que los llevó a una especie de puerto, luego… luego no recordó nada. Pero no se saltó hacia el recuerdo siguiente, si no que se plantó en un largo periodo negro, como si alguien le hubiera quitado el recuerdo, pero no hubiera suprimido el espacio que ocupaba en su mente. De pronto se encontraba en la puerta de Azkaban y el par de hombres encapuchados que había visto acercarse a ellos en el puerto le decían a su tío que lamentaban el trato, pero era condición para los visitantes. Sobre todo para ellos.

¿Ellos? ¿Por qué _ellos_?

-Ten cuidado con la chiquita- le dijo uno de los encapuchados- a los _chicos_ les encantan los niños-

-Dile que cante en su mente, eso los espanta-

-Gracias- dijo su tío Remus, bastante cortante y los dos hombres encapuchados los dejaron- Artemis, agarra mi mano-

Ella lo apretó con mucha fuerza. Acababa de comprender lo que su tío Remus le decía de lo difícil que era estar en ese lugar y de lo poco preparada que estaba cuando era menor. Azkaban era horrible. Ni siquiera habían entrado y Artemis ya tenía ganas de irse.

-Piensa en tu papá. Empieza a repetir lo que quieres en la cabeza-

Artemis asintió. Pensó en su papá, pensó que quería verlo… y se lo imaginó muerto en una celda. No. Su papá estaba vivo. Intentó pensar de nuevo en él sin imaginarlo muerto, pero por más que intentó no podía alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente. Los tristes. No, tenía que concentrarse, su tío Remus ya la estaba jalando para entrar. Concentrada. Papá. Ni siquiera podía visualizar su cara porque nunca lo había visto, porque la había abandonado… ¡No! Su papá la quería. Ella lo quería. Quería verlo.

- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó su tío.

-Sí-

-Intenta cantar algo en tu mente-

Una canción y su papá. Una canción y su… oscuro, Azkaban se ponía más y más oscuro y empezaba a helar, pero no con viento, era muy seco todo, pero helaba. Y ella temblaba. Una canción y su papá. Se parecía al lugar en el que la habían golpeado… había ido a Azkaban sin superar eso, sin enfrentar a Apple Easthouse y a sus amigotes, había dio a Azkaban sin retar a Aristóteles, en fantasma que se metió en ella. Había ido a Azkaban fingiendo que estaba lista.

Azkaban era horrible.

- ¿Estás cantando?-

Una canción. Su papá. Saba, Saba siempre cantaba una cancioncita en élfico y una vez le había enseñado la letra. Recordó la tonadita, pero le costó recordar un poco el idioma. Su papá, iba a ver a su papá. Empezó a cantarla en su cabeza y poco a poco fue olvidando lo demás. La canción y su papá.

Vio a un preso. Estaba tirado contra una de las paredes, chorreado, como si no tuviera huesos y su rostro parecía el de una calavera. Sus ojos estaban muertos. Todo él parecía muerto, pero su barriga subía y bajaba… respiraba. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos e intentó volver a cantar. No lo habría podido hacer todo a la vez. Canción. Su papá. ¿Y si su papá estaba así? No. Canción… su papá.

Sintió la mano de tío Remus apretar con mucha fuerza la suya.

-Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar-

Espero…

Artemis entendió el entrenamiento de su tío solo entonces, porque estaba muy cansada, más que cuando corrió por el bosque cercano a Goldenwand y solo había caminado unos cuantos metros.

Miró a su tío. Lucía tranquilo, concentrado y muy serio. Seguramente él también estaba cantando en su cabeza o lamentando haberla llevado. Seguro se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera tan asustada y eso porque no había sido capaz de contenerse. Artemis apretó el puño que tenía libre y se dijo que desde ese momento iba a aguantarse, a mirar tranquila, concentrada y seria, como su tío, ya no se iba a detener…

Su tío se detuvo y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a quien estaba delante de él. Tal vez otro hombre que parecía cadáver. Artemis siguió los ojos de Remus hasta una celda muy oscura, que parecía vacía. No. Había un hombre, su cuerpo era largo y delgado, los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies también eran larguísimos, como los de ella… no. No. Su piel era blanca, pero probablemente fuera la falta de luz… su rostro estaba consumido, deforme, sus ojos parecían demasiado grandes en sus cuencas hundidas pintadas por las ojeras de un morado verduzco y su cabello negro, negro estaba despeinado y sucio. No… no… la canción, tenía que cantar y pensar en su papá… no. Artemis sintió un golpe en la base del estómago y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La canción se había esfumado.

-Artemis…-

No, no, no. No lo digas.

-Él es-

- ¿Papá?-

El hombre en la celda no se movió. No respondió. Tal vez no era su papá, tal vez el tío Remus se había equivocado. Ese no era su papá…

-Intenté…- empezó Remus- te dije que… Azkaban lo ha…-

Ese era su papá. Con los ojos muertos, como el otro preso.

Artemis empezó a llorar bajito.

-Artemis…-

- ¿Por qué… por qué no le hablas, tío?-

Remus Lupin se acercó un poco a los barrotes y los golpeó con los nudillos de una mano. El hombre encerrado movió la cabeza lentamente y lo miró. Artemis lo veía, con los ojos clavados en el tío Lupin y la expresión nula.

- ¿Remus?- su voz raspaba la garganta, como si alguien lo forzara a no hablar- ¿Remus, eres tú?-

-Sí, Sirius- respondió él, seco.

-Llegas 12 años tarde. Te estaba esperando-

-No he venido a verte-

-Por eso te demoraste. Tú también crees que yo…-

-No sé qué creer- explotó el tío Remus, pero como siempre lo hacía, contenido- no sé. No sé. No quiero… no quiero hablar de eso ahora-

Artemis se secó las lágrimas.

- Entonces ¿Para qué has venido?-

-Alguien te quiere ver-

Remus señaló a Artemis y el hombre encerrado giró su cabeza hacia ella. La miró unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Remus.

- ¿Quién es?-

_Tu hija._

-Es Artemis-

- ¿Quién?-

_Tu hija._

_No me conoce. _

Por supuesto que no la conocía, la había dejado cuando era un bebé y desde bebé había cambiado mucho. Por supuesto que no la conocía, porque… porque… Artemis apretó los puños. No la recordaba, eso no era malo… eso… nunca había pensando en eso.

-Tu hija-

Artemis se acercó a los barrotes.

Miró a su papá, a Sirius Black a los ojos, ni siquiera a esas horribles ojeras, si no a los ojos.

-No me acuerdo de tu cara- le dijo Sirius Black, con los ojos igual de muertos- lo siento-

Artemis negó.

-Yo nunca vi la tuya- admitió.

Mi papá.

Quería preguntarle algo. Una cosa pequeña, que tal vez para él no significara nada, pero para ella era muy importante. Algo que había elegido entre las mil preguntas que siempre le quiso hacer... pero… no sabía como, no sabía si llamarlo por su nombre o dirigirse primero a su tío Lupin. Y no podía. Podía, había hecho todo lo que había hecho para verlo.

Tomó aire y cuando lo botó, vio como salía un humo blanco muy helado por su boca. Se sorprendió, ya no sentía tanto frío.

Su tío la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se apresuró a respirar justo como ella… el humo blanco también salió, Sirius Black hizo lo mismo, pasó lo mismo y Remus tomó a Artemis de una mano.

-No puede ser que hagan esto- dijo- nos tenemos que ir-

-No- Artemis se soltó- quiero…-

- ¿Los dejan sueltos? ¿Van entre las celdas solos?- le preguntó su tío a Sirius Black.

-Es la esencia de Azkaban, Remus-

- ¡Mierda! Nos tenemos que ir-

- ¡No!- exclamó Artemis y miró a su papá.

-Remus, dile a Harry… dile que… lo voy a cuidar-

-Artemis, vamos-

- ¿Harry?-

-No fui yo. Yo sé que no fui yo. No fui yo-

- ¡Artemis!- Remus tomó a la niña de ambas manos, pero Artemis se resistió.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi?- le preguntó a Sirius Black.

Él la miró.

- ¡Artemis!-

Remus la empujó con mucha fuerza y la obligó a caminar. Artemis se resistió, intentó engañar a su tío y escaparse por el lado contrario, pero él la retuvo.

-No estoy jugando, avanza-

El humo blanco seguía saliendo de sus bocas cada vez que respiraban.

-Mierda- masculló Remus, caminando más rápido.

-Quiero ver a mi papá-

-Avanza-

- ¡Quiero ver a mi papá!- gritó Artemis, se dio media vuelta y se sacudió de Remus, quien la volvió a sujetar con fuerza por la cintura- déjame- intentó sacudirse de su tío. Tenía que ver a su papá, tenía que seguir con él, tenía que hacer algo, no podía estar así encerrado… y de pronto se detuvo- ¿tío?-

Jamás había visto cosas que la hicieran desear estar muerta, como esas.

Remus se volvió.

-Corre- le dijo y sin esperar a que Artemis lo haga, la haló de un brazo y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Finalmente doblaron la esquina del enorme corredor, Artemis se soltó de su tío y empezó a correr por su cuenta. Ella podía. Iba al lado de su tío, lo miraba cada segundo y él se aseguraba de que ella estuviera ahí de reojo.

De pronto, Artemis sintió una corriente helada bajando desde el cuello hasta su espalda y se volvió. Cuatro cosas asquerosas encapuchadas con manos que parecían podridas se acercaban a ella a mucha más velocidad de la que ella jamás podría tomar. Sus ocho manos se estiraban como para tocarla… y ella no podía moverse.

- ¡ARTEMIS!- gritó su tío Remus atrás. Artemis despertó, dio un par de pasos torpes y empezó a correr, pero sus piernas no funcionaban, estaban demasiado pesadas, no corría…

Empezó a caminar rápido pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado. Intentó sacar su varita, su tío le había enseñado movimientos de defensa, podía hacerles algún tipo de daño, el suficiente como para distraerlos e intentar escapar. Oyó a su tío gritar, pero muy, muy lejos. Se volvió. Los dementores estaban casi sobre ella, estiró su varita y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no recordaba. Ni siquiera podía apuntar la varita con firmeza.

- _Confundus-_ balbuceó.

El rayo azul que salió de su varita se perdió en le vacío de la capucha de uno de los dementores, que empezaron a rodearla. Artemis dio la vuelta con ellos, sobre su propio eje, apuntándolos con su varita, cada vez con menos energía. Ya casi no podía respirar.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Apple Easthouse. Sus amigos... Su papá. Los niños de la escuela que la llamaban Artemio. La luna llena. El hombre lobo. El mar. El vacío. Estaba sola. Los gritos de su tío se apagaron por completo y Artemis soltó la varita.

Los dementores la rodeaban y ella intentaba seguir con los ojos abiertos, mirarlos. Algo… iba a pensar en algo. Algo… no la iban a golpear. No. Quería irse. El hombre lobo. Su papá perdiéndose en la niebla. Apple Easthouse. Luna llena. El vacío. Ella sola. Los dementores acercándose más y más… su papá en una celda, ella sola, la mujer de las manos heladas, la Marca Tenebrosa, su brazo derecho. Ya casi no veía. No escuchaba.

-Papá-

Su papá. La luna llena. La Marca Tenebrosa. Su mamá.

El cuerpo de Artemis cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-_ ¡Expecto Patronum!-_

_

* * *

_

_Si te dijera, amor mío, que temo a la madrugada,  
no se que estrellas son estas  
que hieren como amenazas  
dicen que sangra la luna  
al filo de su guadaña.  
Presiento que tras la noche  
vendrá la noche más larga,_

_Quiero que no me abandones, amor mío, al alba.  
(_**Al Alba** _/ Luis Eduardo Aute)_

-Artemis… Artemis…-

La has perdido, Remus.

-Artemis, despierta-

Una palmada en la mejilla. Está helada. Mierda. La has perdido, Remus.

-Artemis… escúchame…-

¿La han besado? Está blanca, está helada, está muerta. Mierda.

No está muerta. Respira, bajito. Su estómago se hincha, poco. Respira. Despierta, Artemis, despierta.

¿Qué le han hecho los dementores?

¿Cómo la saco de esto?

Nunca me enseñaron una poción en contra de los dementores. San Mungo? Ehhh, sí, traje a mi sobrina porque la atacaron los dementores en nuestra visita a Azkaban. Sí, Azkaban. ¿Perdón? Ah, a familiar, sí. Black, Artemis. ¿Yo? Lupin. No, parientes lejanos. No. San Mungo no. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Vamos Artemis, arriba. Está ligera, muy ligera. Respira, sí, respira. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué te preparo? ¿Qué tienes? Tengo que devolverte a la escuela. Pero viva. Artemis, sigue respirando. Mierda ¿qué te ha pasado?

Es mi culpa.

Más rápido. No respira ¡Respira! ¡Rápido!

¿Cómo te despierto? ¿Y luego? ¿Qué te digo? No, primero despierta, luego te digo. Despierta, por favor. ¿Cómo ¿Con qué poción? Chocolate no. Es mi culpa. Basta. ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Te han besado? No, no te pueden haber besado. Te dejé atrás, si te besaron fue por mi culpa. Mierda. Perdón. No te besaron, respiras. Despierta.

Uno, dos, tres, abajo. Estamos en casa. Descansa en mi cama un rato, vas a estar bien. Despierta. ¿Qué poción? ¿Qué ingredientes? ¿Qué dinero? Mierda.

Papel, pluma. Apollus.

Es una idea. Él sabrá. Y no preguntará.

_Estimado Albus Dumbledore…_

Remus Lupin se acercó a su sobrina, que estaba rodeada de utensilios de cocina que usaba para preparar pociones; aún no despertaba, pero según la cabeza en la chimenea, debía hacerlo pronto. Se limpió las manos un poco, olían a belladona y a plantas chamuscadas, pero no era un mal olor, era un olor alegre… como decía la profesora Sprout… que no le caería nada mal a su sobrina. Miró fijamente su abdomen por un prolongado lapso. Cada vez se agrandaba más y achicaba más, cada vez respiraba más hondo.

Con mucho cuidado, como si la fuera a despertar con el solo movimiento de sus ojos, miró hacia la chimenea ahora apagada e hizo un movimiento de labio casi imperceptible, que parecía una sonrisita tímida. Algún día iría personalmente a estrechar la mano del profesor Dumbledore, que tantas veces lo había ayudado y que había respondido el mensaje urgente con rapidez. Algún día le explicaría todo, pero en serio, no como un _algún día _que nunca llegaba. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Se volvió hacia un perchero que estaba detrás de él y vio en él a Apollus, dormitando. Estaba muy cansada la lechuza, había recorrido gran trayecto en poco tiempo. Era fiel, el animal y hasta antes de quedar dormido miró con los ojos graves a Artemis, su dueña, esperando, igual que Remus, que despertara. Cómo y donde la había encontrado su sobrina, no tenía idea, pero parecían ser amigos. Eso lo alegraba y lo entristecía a la vez.

Artemis estaba demasiado pálida. Más que de costumbre.

¡Plock!

Remus se volvió.

El mortero que estaba muy cerca de la cama en la que estaba Artemis se había resbalado y caído al piso. Remus se acercó a recogerlo. Tenía que poner las cosas en su lugar antes de que su sobrina despertara. Estiró la mano para tomar un recipiente, pero este se le escapó y también cayó. Se agachó para recogerlo y oyó un ruido peculiar, que lo hizo levantarse de golpe.

Todos los instrumentos que había usado temblaban.

Remus los miró fijamente y tomó uno por uno con mucha cautela. Aún en sus manos temblaban. Los dejó en el piso, a unos pasos de la cama, en donde dejaron de temblar.

Se estiró sobre Artemis para tomar una balanza pequeña que estaba junto a su almohada y se dio de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos de su sobrina, mirando fijamente el techo. Casi suelta la balanza de la impresión, con los ojos así abiertos, Artemis parecía muerta.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás despierta?- preguntó Remus, después de unos segundos.

Artemis tardó en responder, tanto, que su tío pensó que podía estar dormida aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos.

-No- dijo finalmente, gravemente. Su voz parecía un eco.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mal-

Sí. No esperaba otra cosa. Sabía que su sobrina se iba a sentir mal.

- ¿Qué te…?-

-Todo-

Todo. Le dolía todo. Artemis de pronto se había despertado y sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado 10 sartenazos seguidos en la cabeza.

Sabía que el día anterior había estado en la escuela. Eso no era su escuela. El techo estaba muy bajo… y esa no era su cama, porque la que ella ocupaba era una malograda cerca del balcón, la que le habían dado por llegar tarde a la repartición. Pero algo, en todo lo que la rodeaba, se le hacía familiar. La voz de quien le hablaba, seguramente, que no era ningún enfermero, porque Goldenwand no tenía enfermeros. Y parecía muy preocupado por ella. Lástima.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?-

No. No tenía sed. Tenía… una cosa extraña en el estómago, como un nudo. Raro. La hacía no querer nada más que mirar al techo.

- ¿Chocolate?-

-No-

Olía a belladona. No estaba mal. Tampoco bien.

-Artemis, descansa un poco, voy a… escribir una carta-

Oyó los pasos ligeros del hombre alejarse de donde estaba ella y de pronto, lo recordó.

- ¿Tío?-

Remus se detuvo, pero Artemis no volvió a hablar.

-Me alegra que estés… viva- le dijo, antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Minutos después de que lo hizo, Artemis quitó los ojos del techo y lentamente se puso de pié, aún llevaba las botas puestas. Aún. Las botas. Se había puesto botas, un pantalón y sobre él, la falda más nueva que tenía, porque iba a hacer algo importante. Sintió una punzada muy fuerte en la sien, pero no se inmutó, solo dejó de recordar.

Eso era la habitación de su tío y por ahí, había un espejo de medio cuerpo.

Se acercó lentamente y se plantó frente a él. Así la encontró su tío cuando volvió media hora después, mirándose.

- ¿Tío?- llamó. Remus escuchó su voz más gruesa. Más seca.

-Dime-

- ¿Mi cara ha cambiado?-

-No mucho-

-Sí-

Lo había hecho, estaba más blanca y los huesos de sus mejillas se notaban más. Y sus manos más huesudas y sus dedos más largos y sus rodillas más nudosas.

Artemis oyó un graznido demasiado fuerte y se volvió de prisa, asustada.

Tuvo que agarrarse de lo primero que su mano encontró a tientas y pestañear un par de veces antes de enfocar lo que miraba. Apollus acababa de despertar y batía sus alas con fuerza. La estaba saludando.

Artemis volvió a verse en el espejo, con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó, media hora después.

Su tío acababa de enviar a Apollus con una nota en la pata y había empezado a tender su cama.

-Una semana- respondió.

-Ah-

Una semana. Se suponía que iba a salir con su tío, por eso se había vestido tan bien. Esperó la punzada, pero no la sintió, así que continuó recordando. La profesora Gabrián le dio permiso hasta el día siguiente.

-La profesora…-

-No te preocupes por eso, he hablado con ella-

Salieron de la escuela y entraron a un lugar en el que hacía bastante frío. Sí. Solos, los dos. Y caminaban entre celdas… estaban en Azkaban. Artemis recordó haber visto a un hombre con el aspecto de un muerto. Ella y su tío no se detuvieron, continuaron caminando, porque habían ido a visitar a alguien que no era él. Habían ido a ver a su papá.

Lo vio por primera vez. Casi se podía ver mirándolo, quieta, asustada.

Se parecía mucho a su papá, lo notó por primera vez en ese momento, frente al espejo. Más de lo que se había imaginado. Sus ojos eran igual de negros y sus mejillas igual de huesudas. Tenían el mismo color blanco enfermizo en todo el cuerpo y las manos de los dos estaban muy, muy blancas. Los rostros de los dos estaban afilados y sus cuellos eran delgadísimos. Le gustaba parecerse a su papá, aunque no fuera del todo por causa natural.

Luego recordó, como entre nieblas, que algo pasó y de pronto su tío la jaló para llevársela y los dos empezaron a correr. Los dementores. Había leído sobre ellos en uno de los textos que la profesora Gabrián les había dejado como tarea.

-Dementores-

Sintió la mano de su tío apretar su hombro y vio su reflejo, justo detrás de ella. Lo miró a través del espejo y él le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Te acordaste?-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Quieres que te diga…?-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

-Dejaste de correr a mi lado, te detuviste. Te encerraron. Caíste de rodillas y se acercaron a ti. Cuando los alejé, estabas en el piso. Te saqué de Azkaban y te traje-

- ¿Me…?-

- ¿Te besaron?-

Artemis asintió.

-No, no creo. No estarías hablándome si te hubieran hecho eso… ellos…- se detuvo- ¿quieres que me detenga?-

Artemis negó, frunciendo la boca. Le picaban los ojos, pero no se iba a rascar.

-Lo que te hicieron se llama el Soplo del Dementor. Ni siquiera yo tenía idea de que hubiera algo llamado así. No estoy muy seguro de que es… no sabía que hacer para reanimarte, no sabía bien que te pasaba así que tuve que pedir ayuda. Felizmente un gran mago que se llama Albus Dumbledore pudo ayudarnos-

Artemis volvió a asentir. El contorno de sus ojos se puso muy rojo y ella evitó mirarse.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó su tío, apretando el hombro de su sobrina.

Artemis asintió y empezó a llorar.

Esa noche, su tío la llevó a Goldenwand. La recibió la profesora Gabrián y Artemis se aseguró de tener la capucha puesta en todo momento, incluso cuando terminaron de cruzar el Paso e ingresaron a la Fortaleza de Stormenhand. Tal vez la profesora Gabrián estaba molesta o tenía mucho sueño, era de madrugada cuando llegaron, pero no le dijo absolutamente nada en todo el camino, eso alivió a Artemis, que se imaginaba muchas preguntas y llamadas de atención por parte de la tutora de su señorío. Siempre era un alivio no tener que hablar.

-Puedes ir a tu habitación. Te espero en mi oficina a las seis de la tarde- le dijo Morgana Gabrián, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala común.

Claro, no todo podía ser perfecto y el silencio de los minutos anteriores estaba dándole consistencia al sermón de ese mismo día, en la tarde.

Artemis asintió, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo en el segundo peldaño de las escaleras de caracol. La profesora Gabrián se había ido, había escuchado sus pasos. Se volvió, bajó lo que había subido y se sentó junto a la chimenea, sobre la alfombra. No quería ir a la habitación de las chicas, seguramente las iba a despertar y había algo en echarse en esa cama que le producía desconfianza. No… era mejor estar junto al fuego.

Acercó sus manos un poco, luego un poco más. Luego un poco más. Frunció el ceño. No sentía nada. Se arrimó un poco más hacia la chimenea y acercó todo lo que pudo sus dedos hacia el fuego, sin que estos lo tocaran. Nada, ni siquiera un poquito de calidez. Tampoco era que la necesitara, no sentía frío ni nada, pero… ¿cómo no iba a sentir el calor?

Retiró sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo la derecha, de golpe, en las llamas. Cerró los ojos, esperando la quemazón, pero nada. Tal vez no había metido bien la mano, abrió los ojos y vio que sí estaba, bien adentro, pero no sentía ni siquiera cosquillas.

Quitó su mano y miró el fuego con nostalgia el resto de la noche.

- ¡Artemis!-

Oyó la voz de Saba gritar su nombre bastante fuerte y deseó que no lo hubiera hecho porque inmediatamente le empezó a vibrar la cabeza.

Sintió a su amigo acercarse y de pronto, detenerse.

- ¿Qué haces con la capucha puesta?- le preguntó.

-Nada- respondió Artemis.

-A… a ver… quítatela- de pronto, la voz de su amigo no sonaba segura.

-Tengo frío- mintió Artemis.

Saba se acercó lentamente y cuando Artemis lo vio, la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Artemis asintió y miró la chimenea. El fuego cada vez se hacía más pequeño, seguro ya lo iban a apagar. Quiso tocarlo una vez más, pero se contuvo, por Saba.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Saba de nuevo, tratando de captar la mirada de su mejor amiga.

Artemis no respondió.

-Estuvimos preocupados por ti. Al menos podrías decir—

-Estoy bien-

-Mentira-

Artemis miró a Saba con los ojos muy abiertos, levantó una de sus manos heladas y, cuidando de que nadie más le estuviera prestando atención, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza.

Saba se sobresaltó.

Se miraron un largo rato, hasta que Artemis se volvió a colocar la capucha.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar desayuno?- preguntó Saba, al cabo.

Artemis asintió.

Bajaron junto a un grupo de chicos de Stormenhand que comentaban la llegada de un nuevo profesor de Astrología y que era increíblemente parecido al profesor Wingolf de joven.

-Por supuesto que es parecido, es su hijo-

-No- la chica de los mechones plateados, que se había hecho amiga de Marcus Ullr, con el que conversaba en ese momento, se detuvo de pronto cuando oyó a un alumno de curso superior dar la noticia.

Artemis se tropezó con ella.

-Lo siento- pidió la chica.

Artemis asintió y pasó a su lado.

Llegaron en masa al comedor y Saba tuvo que correr para encontrar una mesa con buena ubicación. Artemis llegó unos segundos después, caminando normalmente. Se sentó, todavía con la capucha puesta y miró tomar desayuno a Saba, aún no tenía hambre.

-Vi a mi papá- le dijo de pronto, cuando él estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su zumo de naranja.

Saba alejó el vaso, el tazón de hojuelas y el emparedado de tomate y mostaza. Se acercó más a la mesa, casi estaba al borde de su silla y esperó a que Artemis continuara hablando.

-Nos parecemos. Ahora más…-

- ¿Cómo es?-

-Bonito, es…- se detuvo. Acababa de recordar algo que se prometió antes de ir a Azkaban.

Se puso de pié, se aseguró de que su capucha estuviera bien puesta y le dio la espalda a Saba.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó su amigo, poniéndose de pié tras ella.

-A buscar a Sami-

Le iba a contar lo mismo a los dos. Sami no se merecía la versión reducida, ni un resumen dado por Saba.

La encontró fuera del comedor, atajando a la profesora Gabrián, seguro para preguntarle sobre ella. Ni bien Sami la vio, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó muy fuerte. Artemis le dio una palmadita en el brazo, sin saber que más hacer y cuando se separó, llevó a sus dos amigos a una de las mesas más alejadas del comedor, de esas que nadie quería, les pidió que escucharan sin interrumpir y les contó todo lo que recordaba que había pasado desde que salió de Goldenwand hasta que despertó en la casa de su tío. Pero no les contó lo que pasó con su papá, solo les dijo que lo vio, porque consideraba que ese recuerdo era solamente suyo.

- ¿Ya estás repuesta?- le preguntó Sami, cuando Artemis terminó.

Ella asintió. La verdad era que no tenía idea, porque su tío nunca le había dicho "ya estás completamente respuesta" pero suponía que si podía ir a la escuela, era porque ya estaba lista. De pronto recordó el entrenamiento. La había hecho más fuerte, después de todo. Esperaba.

- ¿Qué hacían los dementores ahí?- preguntó Saba en clase de Encantamientos, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Artemis contó lo que le había pasado, ni siquiera cuando Sami se despidió de ellos.

Artemis dejó su varita, se frotó las manos y la volvió a agarrar. Saba resopló.

- ¿Se siente bien, señorita Black?- le preguntó el profesor Dimber al salir.

Artemis se sorprendió. Su tío le había dicho que nadie más sabía ni debía saber lo que le había pasado. Seguramente su rostro era demasiado obvio. Trató de ocultarlo un poco más con la capucha y se limitó a asentir y seguir caminando, esperando que Dimber no la siguiera.

-No es normal que esas cosas sigan a las personas que van a Azkaban. Se supone que deberían estar encerradas o algo. Ni siquiera deberían existir- le dijo Saba a Artemis, cuando ella le pasó los ingredientes que Ursa Ater les alcanzaba para hacer una poción que cambiaba la temperatura corporal y que era una especie de prima lejana de la poción de los muertos en vida- ¿A tu tío le advirtieron que eso podía pasar?-

Artemis lo miró, mientras le quitaba el caldero pequeño en el que tenía que moler los bezoares en agua de lluvia y los empezaba a moler ella misma.

-Quiero decir…- empezó Saba, de nuevo.

A Artemis la golpeó un rayo celestino, proveniente de la varita de Hada, que había errado la puntería, porque su pareja era Otto y estaban al otro extremo del salón.

Cayó sentada con mucha fuerza y se paró tan rápido como las risitas de Kitty MacDaughtry y los comentarios maliciosos de Lila Elmira se lo permitieron. Era la tercera vez en clase de Artes Oscuras y Defensa que algún rayo proveniente de alguna varita del salón la tumbaba. Y no estaban practicando desarme.

Cuando se paró, tuvo que abrir un poco los brazos y cerrar los ojos hasta que el mareo desapareciera y pudiera estabilizarse correctamente. Ni bien lo hizo, vio a Hada correr hacia ella. Artemis puso las manos delante de su pecho y la detuvo antes de que empezara a hablar.

- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- le preguntó Saba, cuando salían del salón.

Artemis negó. Felizmente la siguiente clase era con el profesor Gamma, así se aseguraba que Saba no le hablaría, porque absolutamente nadie decía una sola palabra durante clase, a menos que el profesor Gamma lo señalara con sus ojos grandotes.

-No estoy de acuerdo con los dementores, creo que hasta Albus Dumbledore desconfía de ellos y no será el Ministro, pero es un gran mago. Voy a preguntarle a mi papá…-

Artemis se detuvo.

Saba y ella cruzaban uno de los pasillos, eran las 5:50 y Artemis tenía que estar a las 6:00 p.m. en el despacho de la profesora Gabrián, para hablar de quien sabía que cosas exactamente. Pero las sospechaba.

Se puso frente a su amigo y le dijo:

-No me interesa. Vi a mi papá-

Nada más.

Saba asintió y se despidió de ella con una sonrisita incierta. Artemis sabía que lo había enojado, pero se encogió de hombros, respiró hondo y terminó el par de pasos que le quedaban para llegar al despacho de la profesora Gabrián. Tocó un par de veces la puerta y a la tercera, alguien abrió. Pero no era la profesora Gabrián, era el chico que había visto esa tarde en la torre de Valthemoon, el hijo del profesor Wingolf.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo a Artemis y pasó a su lado. Tenía las mejillas rosadas.

-Señorita Black, puede pasar- llamó desde adentro la profesora Gabrián. Artemis entró a la oficina- cierre la puerta por favor y tome asiento.

Artemis obedeció.

-No la he llamado para preguntarle sobre lo que paso, no se preocupe- le dijo, como saludo- comprendo que a veces suceden cosas que no están planeadas y que interfieren en el cumplimiento de las órdenes que recibimos. No es culpa nuestra, obviamente. Sin embargo, cualquiera fuera el caso, ha incumplido una norma y yo como tutora de Stormenhand, señorío al que pertenece, tengo la responsabilidad de hacer algo al respecto-

Morgana Gabrián se preocupaba por desaparecer todo rastro de juventud de sí misma, a veces le parecía a Artemis, porque su peinado estaba demasiado apretado y demasiado correcto, sin un solo pelo afuera, porque sus túnicas eran muy parecidas entre ellas, siempre hasta el último botón cerrado, pero sobre todo por ese rictus en la boca, esa manera de curvar los ojos que no parecía natural, si no ensayada tantas veces, que se amoldaba a sus gestos… y por su manera impersonal de tratar a las personas. Cuando quería, la profesora Gabrián era un témpano de hielo, impenetrable, fría.

Artemis no la miró un solo segundo a los ojos durante toda su conversación, su monólogo, mejor dicho y la profesora tampoco se molestó en buscarlos. Eso era un alivio, si alguien la veía así, Artemis temía que la quisieran mandar a la enfermería, como Saba.

- … leve, pero castigo. Vas a ser la ayudante del señor Edge y te vas a encargar de, sin magia, pulir todas las espadas y escobas que están en el gimnasio… y cualquier otra tarea que el conserje te asigne. Empezando desde hoy mismo-

- ¿Hoy?-

-Sí. Puedes ir a la Fortaleza, cambiarte y vuelves para decirte el resto- la profesora esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible- ya puedes retirarte, gracias-

Artemis asintió.

Cruzó corriendo el Bosque y parte del Paso, subió a su habitación a prisa, no quería cruzarse con nadie, buscó en su baúl un par de pantalones deportivos, una sudadera y se los puso, tratando de no quitarse la capa. Finalmente se quitó las botas, se puso zapatillas y volvió a cruzar como un rayo la sala común, el Paso y el Bosque.

No dejó de correr ni siquiera cuando entró al Castillo, pero tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared del despacho de la profesora Gabrián, junto a la puerta, porque se le había acabado el aire y su cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas y vueltas.

Estaba muy cansada. Ese no había sido un buen día. La habían castigado por algo que no había hecho a propósito, con un castigo que ni siquiera tenía la proporción adecuada. Limpiar y pulir. ¡Eran cientos de espadas las que Goldenwand tenía! Y tampoco había gran diferencia con el número de escobas. Seguro también la iban a hacer limpiar los cascos y sacudir las colchonetas y llevar los petos a la lavandería. Pero no se podía quejar, todo lo valía, porque había visto a su papá.

Se apoyó más a la pared, el mareo se hizo muy fuerte, seguro porque había gastado mucha energía corriendo. Se dejó caer lentamente, hasta quedar sentada y trató de dejar de respirar por la boca y empezar a hacerlo por la nariz, como Saba le había enseñado. Pero no pudo.

Entre bocanada y bocanada, escuchó algo… voces que llegaban desde dentro de la oficina de la profesora Gabrián. Seguro estaba hablando con otra alumna. Artemis empezó a respirar más bajo, para oír mejor…

No era otra alumna, era la profesora Ater, su voz era imposible de confundir, y no sonaba muy alegre.

-No es justo, Morgana-

- ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?-

-No es una orden, es una opinión-

-Que tiene un carácter más fuerte, porque si no, no te habrías molestado en decirla en voz alta-

-Deja de jugar conmigo. Tú sabes que no tenías por qué castigarla-

-Por supuesto que tenía que castigarla-

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan correcta? Es…-

- ¿Es que?- más que preguntar parecía retarla.

-Nada-

-No creas que no me doy cuenta, Ursa. Solamente la estás defendiendo porque es una de las poquísimas personas que se ha atrevido a hacer ese incomprensible ritual de inicio de clases-

-No es cierto-

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué entraste ni bien la alumna salió?-

- ¿Cómo sabes que Artemis saltó?-

- ¿Por qué no debería saberlo?-

-Nunca te he dejado ver mis listas y nunca fuiste a ninguno de los saltos… ¿has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas?-

-No seas ridícula-

- ¡Has estado rebuscando! Eres una…-

-Ellos me dijeron-

-Sí, claro…-

Artemis se puso de pié enseguida, le dio la espada a la puerta y se dobló sobre sus rodillas, como para que cualquiera de las profesoras que había girado el picaporte no supiera que ella había estado escuchando.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la profesora Ater salir muy enojada de la oficina, dejando, incluso, la puerta abierta. Unos segundos después, la profesora Gabrián también salió y se cruzó de brazos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Black?- de pronto, la vio. Artemis trató de pararse derecha- ¿qué hace así?-

-Lo siento, me quedé sin aire-

-Bueno… - algo cambió en la mirada de la profesora. Si Artemis no hubiera escuchado la conversación, tal vez no lo habría notado, pero como lo había hecho, supuso que era por algo que la profesora Ater le había dicho. Tal vez lo estaba pensando- ¿ya estás lista?-

-Sí-

-Está bien. El señor Edge te debe estar esperando fuera de los camerinos. Cuídate de no ser descortés-

Artemis asintió con el ceño fruncido. Ella nunca había sido descortés… creía.

-Solo puedes quedarte afuera hasta las 9:30. Si no terminan, el señor Edge te indicará la hora y el día de la nueva sesión. Te puedes quitar la capucha cuando estés limpiando, si quieres, pero asegúrate de tenerla puesta en el camino al Paso. Puedes retirarte-

Con un último asentimiento, Artemis dejó el castillo en busca de Edge para que la llevara a cumplir su castigo. No. No podía pensar que era un castigo, no podía reprocharse nada, porque lo que había hecho lo valía.

La verdad, le hubiera gustado cruzarse con la profesora Ater, pero solamente por un segundo, verle los ojos, saber qué expresión tenía después de la discusión con la profesora Gabrián. No tenían una buena relación, era casi seguro.

Edge la esperaba en la puerta de los camerinos, con una sonrisa pacífica en los labios. Artemis frunció el ceño, el hombre parecía genuinamente contento por la ayuda que iba a recibir. Seguramente eran muchas espadas.

-Por aquí- le dijo, cuando llegó a su lado.

Abrió las puertas de los camerinos y la llevó hacia el lugar en donde estaban las espadas, que eran lo primero que iba a limpiar.

* * *

- ¡Saba! Saba!, ¡despierta!-

Saba abrió los ojos lentamente y entre borrones y manchas blancas vio algo muy blanco con dos cosas muy negras adentro, que estaba cubierto por una tela negra.

Era Artemis. Tenía la voz de Artemis.

Pestañeó un par de veces y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver claramente el rostro de su mejor amigo sobre el suyo.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¡estaba dentro de la habitación de chicos!

-He visto la espada más hermosa del mundo-

Artemis lo miró anhelante.

- ¿Eso me has venido a decir?- le preguntó en un susurro

-Sí-

- ¿Por eso has venido a la habitación de chicos?-

-Sí…-

- ¿Por eso estás tan agita…?-

-Estaba limpiando las espadas con Edge, fue el castigo de la profesora Gabrián, de pronto, cogí una que era… no sé. Me quedé… muda. Es demasiado. En el mando tiene una piedrita azul casi imperceptible, pero brilla muy fuerte. Es un poco más grande que las otras y eso cambia completamente su cuerpo. No quería empezar a limpiarla, por miedo a rallarla pero, luego, no quería dejarla-

Artemis respiraba muy rápido y movía las manos bastante más que lo usual. Su corazón latía tal velocidad y con tanta fuerza que podía escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento. Y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, tal vez se notaban más porque estaba hundidos desde su visita a Azkaban y rodeados por ojeras.

-Ah- respondió Saba- que bien-

- ¿No te emociona?-

-No- secó.

-Ah- de pronto todo el entusiasmo decayó- bueno… yo…—

- ¿Querías hablar?-

-No- dijo Artemis con dificultad.

Saba se encogió de hombros en una actitud que su amiga no entendió.

-Bueno, cuidado que los despiertas-

Artemis asintió, se dio media vuelta y se acercó cuidadosamente al ventanal cerrado que llevaba al balcón, como en la habitación de las chicas, que estaba justo encima de esa.

Se detuvo antes de abrirlo y dijo en voz baja.

-Tengo miedo de dormir-

Sin planearlo se había pasado su primer día en la escuela, después del incidente de Azkaban, haciendo muchas cosas que la distrajeron de lo que había sucedido. Clases, sus mejores amigos, detención, incluso una conversación que no quiso escuchar. La espada. Todo para que tuviera lo menos presente el accidente. Sin embargo la debilidad en las extremidades y el dolor de cabeza se quedaron para que no lo olvidara por completo, pero durante el día esas cosas pasaron a un segundo plano. Podía hacerse la fuerte. Podía intentarlo y tal vez se lo creería. Pero ni bien puso la cabeza sobre la almohada una terrible sensación de soledad le sobrevino y respiró el mismo hálito frío que sintió cuando los dementores la rodearon, aunque no recordaba muy bien ese momento. Supo, entonces, que si cerraba los ojos, los iba a ver. A pesar de que se dijera que todo valía por ver a su papá. Sí, lo valía, pero ese pensamiento no le quitaba el miedo, porque mil cosas se le ocurrían. Tal vez podía pelear en contra de novecientas noventa y nueve pero la última le iba a dar un golpe que, por cansancio, no iba a soportar.

Por eso bajó a ver a Saba.

Por eso sonreía, clandestinamente y sin estirar la boca, cuando sentía a su mejor amigo acomodarse tras ella. Por eso le agradecía muchas veces el acompañarla a dormir esa noche, porque cuando Saba ponía un brazo sobre ella, la muerte ya no quería acercarse.

* * *

**Capítulo corregido.**


	15. El Fuego de Lámpade

**14.**

**El Fuego de Lámpade**

-La primera tarea corregida de Viper. Me puso 2- Saba tiró un pergamino arrugado al fuego. Las llamas parecían abrir la boca para comerse el papel lentamente, mientras el niño elfo miraba las nuevas cenizas con creciente satisfacción.

La lumbre que provenía de una improvisada fogata en las cercanías del Castillo Viejo iluminaba las mejillas blancas y hundidas de Artemis, que, como Saba, miraba casi hipnotizada el fuego mágico.

-Sorprendente ¿no?- dijo Sami, que estaba entre Artemis y Saba. En lugar de estar hipnotizada, lucía orgullosa, porque el fuego mágico, de un rojo muy encendido, era obra suya. Reproducción casi fiel del fuego que había maravillado al profesor Dimber en clase de encantamientos- se parece mucho al normal, esa es la idea. El fuego azul llama mucho la atención, es útil, pero este, por ser más disimulado, me parece mejor. Y tienen casi las mismas funciones-

-No, no es completamente igual- dijo Saba- es más rojo… y sus flamas botan escarcha-

-La escarcha es imperceptible para el ojo humano, tú eres un elfo, tienes ventaja-

Con escarcha o sin escarcha, el fuego que Sami había conjurado, lograba algo que todos los fuegos de todas las chimeneas de todo Goldenwand no lograban hacía casi dos semanas: calentar a Artemis. Y los había probado todos, uno por uno, había paseado durante tardes enteras por los salones que tuvieran chimenea, las había encendido y había metido su mano de lleno en las llamas… y ninguna la quemó. Supuso que eran consecuencias de lo que le habían hecho los dementores y supuso que nadie se lo podía explicar… le daba rabia pensarlo, por eso buscó otra y otra y otra, para probar que era error del fuego.

Sami la salvó, sin saberlo.

-Artemis, te toca- susurró Saba.

Artemis sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su uniforme y lo tiró al fuego. Las llamas se elevaron.

-La última carta de mi tío-

Sami y Saba la miraron. Artemis miró al fuego.

- ¿Por qué la quemaste?... ¿ya la habías leído?- preguntó Sami, con miedo.

Artemis asintió.

-Todas sus cartas son lo mismo desde el accidente, con guardar una basta-

Todas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sientes? Anota los cambios que encuentres en ti. Escribe si pasa algo malo. No tomes nada que te den en la enfermería, no aceptes ninguna poción contra la gripe o nada por el estilo. No digas nada. Escribe si pasa algo malo, de nuevo.

Sami quiso preguntarle algo más, pero Saba la calló con la mirada. Artemis le agradeció, cuando su amiga no los estaba viendo y los tres se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, contemplando el fuego mágico.

-La citación del director Hamal para hablar con mi papá- dijo Sami al cabo, sacando un sobre cerrado, con el sello de Goldenwand. Antes de tirarlo al fuego, lo miró con nostalgia- ya. Uno menos-

- ¿Citación?- preguntó Saba.

-Alumnos destacados. No creo que a mi papá le interese venir, está muy ocupado-

- ¿Es reciente?- preguntó Artemis.

-Dos semanas- Sami se encogió de hombros.

Ella siempre decía que su papá estaba ocupado haciendo tal o cual cosa, hablando con una persona que tenía nombre de importante, con dos personas, con un congreso de magia, con grandes multitudes.

Siempre que Sami hablaba de su familia se refería a sus hermanos mayores como un par de mastodontes tontos que gustaban de molestarla, a pesar de que no contara mucho de ellos. Del que realmente hablaba era de su papá, de lo que decía, de lo que hacía y lo decía con honor, pero también con un resentimiento bastante contenido. Y si no hubiera mencionado a su mamá un par de veces, Artemis pensaría que no tenía.

- ¿Todavía tienen más demonios?- preguntó Sami.

Esa era la razón de su pequeña reunión, quemar a los demonios con un fuego tan incandescente que iba a desaparecer hasta las cenizas. La semana siguiente al accidente fue la peor que Artemis tuvo en Goldenwand, la sensación de vacío dentro de ella le causó problemas con todo el mundo, incluso con Sami, que no terminaba de comprender porque de un momento a otro, Artemis parecía no tener emociones, parecía no importarle nada y eso, dijo Sami, no podía ser causa de los dementores. Artemis le respondió encogiendo los hombros y no se hablaron por dos días, hasta que Sami regresó con una idea para tranquilizar los nervios y, obviamente, para reconciliarse, a la que Artemis respondió con un asentimiento que, por alguna razón, molestó a Saba. Esa noche, en la cama de Artemis, Saba le preguntó muy bajito qué era lo que le pasaba.

Artemis no respondió.

-Está bien que te sientas así, pero no puedes tratar a Sami como la estás tratando, es tu mejor amiga-

Artemis se volvió con cuidado y miró a Saba fijamente a los ojos. No era su culpa no sentir nada.

-No es mi culpa no sentir nada- se lo dijo.

- ¿De verdad no sientes?-

-De verdad-

Saba la abrazó bastante fuerte esa noche.

-Yo tengo una foto- dijo Saba.

-Yo tengo un ensayo horrible. Pensé que lo había hecho bien…- Sami sacó tres pergaminos doblados.

-Yo tengo un pergamino chiquito, que encontré en mi casa…- Artemis sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino que casi había olvidado. Tenía una sola palabra escrita: _sueño_.

No tenía idea de por qué la había guardado tanto tiempo, pero sí de por qué la echaba al fuego y no era simplemente por deshacerse de viejos papeles que no le servían. Era porque el sueño la había abandonado. No había ido a buscarla cuando se sentía sola, a pesar de que le hubiera dicho que no quería verlo… ella pensó que al menos… si le interesaba… pero no, ni un asomo, ni siquiera el susurro al que se había acostumbrado.

Miró cómo el fuego consumía el pergamino y por un instante quiso meter la mano para sacarlo, pero se contuvo y dejó que se convirtiera en cenizas y que las cenizas desaparecieran. Saba tenía razón, las escarchas no eran del todo imperceptibles.

Sami suspiró sonoramente.

- ¿Ya se sienten mejor?-

Los tres quitaron la vista del fuego y se miraron. Artemis sentía que había despertado de una siesta y sus amigos parecían sentir lo mismo.

-El fuego es bonito ¿no? Y fácil de hacer… no sé por qué a nadie le salió muy bien en clase de Dimber- con mucho cuidado, guardó el fuego en un frasco grande de vidrio y lo cargó como si fuera un bebé- el vidrio es mágico, me lo regaló Dimber por hacer el fuego correctamente ¿Ustedes ya lo hicieron? Creo que no, porque la currícula de Dimber es diferente para cada señorío, a mucha gente no le parece bien, pero no es que nunca deje a un grupo sin aprender menos, tampoco. Una vez dijo que armaba los planes de estudio según las características de cada salón… o algo así… pero debe ser un trabajo muy grande ¿no? Se supone que él está ocupado también en otras cosas. La otra vez escuché que Hamal está considerando quitarlo de la docencia, porque la Trinidad es suficiente para él-

Artemis se detuvo. Habían salido de su guarida en las cercanías del Castillo Viejo y, encapuchados, habían caminado rapidito por el bosque y el claro, hasta llegar a la gran entrada de la escuela y de ahí a los pasillos del primer piso, en donde Saba y Sami se quitaron las capuchas, pero Artemis no, por si alguien la veía… todavía su rostro causaba sobresaltos.

Acababa de escuchar algo, un susurro que provenía de afuera. Sus amigos la miraron preocupados.

- ¿Qué es la Trinidad?- preguntó Artemis, volviendo al tema. Si Saba no había escuchado nada, entonces lo estaba imaginando. Probablemente. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, a lo mejor él no la había olvidado. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso.

- ¿No sabes?- Sami abrió la boca y los ojos lo más que pudo.

Artemis negó, cohibida por la reacción de su amiga.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Saba con normalidad.

-Ah… es que… no mucha gente sabe- dijo Sami, volviendo a caminar y bastante rápido, como para no verlos a los ojos- bueno, se supone que sí, pero es gente chismosa, yo me enteré porque leí un libro en la biblioteca que seguro nadie más ha sacado. Eeehhh… la Trinidad de Goldenwand es una—

Algo chilló sobre sus cabezas.

Sami gritó y Artemis levantó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que su capucha se bajó.

Apollus volaba sobre ellos. Miró a Artemis y sin detenerse, soltó dos paquetes, luego desapareció por el corredor.

-Está molesta conmigo- le explicó a Saba, luego de saltar para tomar los paquetes.

-Seguro no te reconoce-

-Entonces la que debería estar molesta soy yo-

-No seas tan dura con tu lechuza, es solo un animal- dijo Sami, acercándose a su amiga.

Saba la fulminó con la mirada.

-No me mires así- pidió Sami, levantando un hombro.

-No es solo un animal- dijo testarudamente Saba- por eso las lechuzas de la escuela no te entregan las cosas a tiempo, porque crees que son solo animales-

- ¡Nunca les he dicho eso a la cara! Además, no me entregan los paquetes a tiempo porque… mi familia no me responde a tiempo. Y porque algunas lechuzas de la escuela están viejas-

Saba la reprendió con la mirada una vez más y luego se volvió a Artemis.

-Seguramente Apollus está molesto porque de un momento a otro ya no lo tratas como antes. Cuando te llegó la última carta de tu tío, ni siquiera le dijiste gracias, solo te paraste y saliste del comedor-

Artemis abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró porque supuso que Saba tenía razón. Aunque las reprimendas por el trato a las lechuzas que siempre les daba le parecían un poco exageradas, suponía que, en efecto, había empezado a tratar a Apollus con mucha frialdad, como si solamente fuera un animal… no como su hermano.

-Ya no le hagas caso al Defensor de Lechuzas ¿Qué te trajo Apollus?- Sami codeó a Saba y se hizo un lugar entre él y Artemis.

-Ah- Artemis guardó uno de los paquetes en el bolsillo y abrió el que parecía una caja de regalos.

Había una carta adentro, que ni bien tocó, se desdobló en el aire y empezó a levitar frente a ella, mientras sus letras brillaban.

_Señorita Artemis Black  
Segundo Año  
Señorío de Stormenhand  
Escuela Goldenwand.  
Atentamente,_

_Se le comunica mediante la presente que debe acercarse el día lunes 15 de mayo a las 6:00 de la tarde a la cabaña del conserje, el señor Titus Edge, para cumplir el castigo que tiene pendiente por una falta cometida en la clase de Estudio de Runas y Encantamientos Antiguos._

_Las indicaciones son las siguientes: _  
_Debe ser puntual, un minuto de retraso aumentará el tiempo de castigo._  
_No llevará varita, ni espada, ni escoba ni otro elemento mágico. Será sometida a una revisión antes de proceder al castigo._  
_Asegúrese de mantener la capucha sobre su cabeza durante toda la jornada._  
_Esperando que la experiencia le enseñe algo provechoso, se despide, _

_Vega Viper  
Profesor de Estudio de Runas y Encantamientos Antiguos  
Caballero de Segunda Orden de la Legión de La Estrella Oscura  
Quinta Varita de la Escuela Goldenwand.  
Tutor del señorío de Darkenlord._

Artemis resopló resignada. Con todo lo que pasó había olvidado el castigo de Viper… pero supuso que si lo había anunciado, tenía que cumplirlo, aunque hubiera pasado más de un mes.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a avanzar, pero el pergamino levitante se metió en su camino y brilló con más intensidad.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Artemis, el pergamino brilló más- ¿qué hago con esto?- le preguntó a Saba.

-No tengo idea-

- ¿A ti no te ha llegado?-

-No-

- ¿Nos va a castigar por separado?-

¡Viper rastrero! Les había prometido castigo a todos a la vez! Por llegar tarde, Artemis lo recordaba perfectamente, llegó tarde a clase con Saba, Ru, Marcus, Hada, Otto y probablemente Sean… pero nunca les dijo que iba a castigar a los siete juntos, así que no podía quejarse, porque él no había asegurado nada. Gusano. Gusano, gusano, gusano y maquinador.

-Estoy segura de que el profesor Viper debe tener sus razones- empezó Sami, muy bajito.

Artemis la miró fijamente.

-No me mires así- pidió, levantando un hombro.

-Ya- le dijo Artemis a la carta, para que dejara de levitar- ya terminé de leer- probó, tal vez si decía algo, se quemaría- listo. Fin. "Tutor del Señorío de Darkenlord". Terminé- resopló, no dejaba de brillar. Viper lo había planeado todo para molestar.

Artemis sacó su varita y apuntó al pergamino, pero Sami la detuvo.

- ¿Y si el profesor se entera? Mejor no lo molestes… trata de guardar la carta en la caja, de repente para eso es-

Artemis tomó bruscamente la carta, la arrugó y la metió en la caja. La miró unos segundos hasta que supo que Sami tenía razón, para eso estaba.

- ¿Y que es el otro paquete?- preguntó su amiga- tal vez algo mejor-

Cierto, tenía dos paquetes. Tal vez era otro castigo, pero no recordaba haber cometido alguna infracción, así que no tenían por qué castigarla. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y ni bien palpó lo que tenía adentro, un calorcito recorrió su cuerpo desde las yemas de sus dedos. Era una bolsa de cuero.

La sacó y la abrió rápidamente para comprobar que lo que había adentro eran aceitunas.

- ¡Y todavía te trajo aceitunas!- exclamó Saba- Apollus se merece una disculpa. A pesar de todo se preocupó por ti y sabiendo que Viper era el que te enviaba eso, quiso quitarte el sinsabor con tu comida preferida-

Sami bufó sonoramente.

- ¿Por qué me está castigando sola?- preguntó Artemis, antes de que Saba le respondiera a Sami y empezaran a pelear.

Saba la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez ha personalizado los castigos o algo así. La verdad es que me alivia un poco no estar castigado como tú, pero me preocupa que no te deje llevar varita… puede pasarte algo-

En ese preciso instante, cayó un paquete delante de Saba. Los tres amigos levantaron la vista y se dieron con que Lossentaur pasaba rápidamente sobre ellos, sin detenerse a saludar o hacer alguna gracia. Con el ceño fruncido, Saba se agachó para recoger lo que su _aven _le había mandado y cuando lo levantó, en la palma extendida para que sus amigas también vieran, Sami soltó una carcajada.

Era una caja que parecía de regalo, justo como la de Artemis.

-Ahora no vas a tener que preocuparte por ella, Saba. ¡La vas a poder cuidar!- dijo, entre risas.

...

- ¡Es un exceso!-

- ¡No es un exceso, tú no sabes lo que estaba pensando, tal vez tiene algo preparado!-

-Nos va a mandar afuera sin varita, Sami. Todos los profesores de encantamientos nos han enseñado desde primer curso encantamientos repulsores y de defensa ¿Adivinas por qué? Porque afuera es peligroso-

-Ni tanto-

- ¿Has estado alguna vez afuera tu sola y sin varita?-

-No. Pero van a tener las capuchas sobre la cabeza, eso les ha escrito a los dos Además, si fuera tan peligroso no habría escuela aquí, en primer lugar… creo que la capa va a ser suficiente-

-Pero la capa no es mágica-

- ¿Tú crees que el profesor Viper es idiota? Saba, él sabe por qué lo está haciendo, no es ningún irresponsable… seguro tiene un plan de contingencia por si las cosas se salen de control. Caramba, es un castigo nada más, seguro van a podar pasto a lo muggle o limpiar la cabaña de Edge, no es que vayan a saltar de algún lado sin cuerda, tampoco-

Artemis se golpeó la cabeza con una mano, Sami acababa de darle más cuerda a Saba.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó el elfo- claro, tú crees que Viper es un sabio todopoderoso… pero si hubiera sido la profesora Ater la que nos ponía un castigo así ¿Ah? Seguramente te habrías quejado, a pesar de que fueran iguales ¿no?-

Y Saba, a su vez, le había dado cuerda a Sami.

Era lunes 15 de mayo y ni Artemis ni Saba se levantaron de buen humor. Se encontraron con Sami para desayunar, ella los saludó bastante más calmada que la última vez que la vieron: el día anterior, cuando a Saba también le llegó la notificación del castigo, no había parado de reírse, ni siquiera cuando entró a su Torre, porque Artemis y Saba escuchaban sus risitas desde afuera.

¿Cómo había empezado la pelea? Con una palabra de Artemis no recordaba quien, solo intuyó que iban a empezar a pelear como siempre y no tenía ganas de detener a nadie, así que sacó de su bolsillo el saquito con aceitunas que Apollus le había llevado y se comió las que guardó la noche anterior, pero lentamente, como para aguantar toda la pelea.

-No- respondió Sami demasiado tarde.

Saba sonrió.

-Imagínate- le dijo- que la carta fuera la misma, exactamente la misma, con la caja y el pergamino levitante y todo lo demás… pero que en lugar de decir al final Vega Viper, estuviera escrito Ursa Ater… ¿cómo reaccionarías?-

-Igual- a Sami le tembló el labio.

-No es cierto, porque todo te parecería una locura! Para empezar dirías que la carta levitante era poco seria y el color de las letras muy chillón e irresponsable, porque le podría herir la vista a quien lo estuviera leyendo y luego empezarías a analizar frase por frase la carta y terminarías arguyendo que era un castigo al que podríamos faltar, por ser ridículamente peligroso. Claro, porque la profesora Ater te parece poco seria e incompetente, porque si surge alguna complicación y ella es la encargada, crees que no podría hacer nada para salvarnos o ayudarnos… y entonces sí estarías de acuerdo conmigo con que el Bosque e incluso, agregarías, el claro es peligroso. Pero es el profesor Viper ¿no? Y todo, mágicamente, se vuelve bueno y justo-

Artemis masticó lentamente una aceituna y miró a Sami, esperando su respuesta.

-No… no entiendo tu punto- respondió ella, con toda la dignidad posible.

-Que tu juicio es subjetivo-

- ¡El tuyo también!-

- ¡Hey, Saba!-

Hacia ellos iban Marcus, Sean, Otto y Hada con Ru a la cabeza, él acababa de llamar a Saba. Artemis deseó que Saba hubiera continuado discutiendo con Sami, en lugar de volverse como lo estaba haciendo y saludar a todos. Se las había arreglado bastante bien últimamente y no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, no quería que eso cambiara.

- ¿Qué? Les llegó la carta ¿no?- preguntó Sean.

Artemis asintió. Saba dijo _sí._

-A nosotros también. A las seis de la tarde en la cabaña de Edge- recitó Hada- sin varitas, ni espadas, ni escobas ni nada-

-Estábamos pensando en ir juntos- dijo Marcus- ¿quieren?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Sí- afirmó Saba.

-Ya, nos encontramos a las 5 en la sala común- terminó Ru.

Lo había olvidado por completo. No, más bien, había evitado pensarlo y se había conformado con la idea de que solo ella y Saba iban a ser castigados ese día. No quería estar con nadie más.

- ¿Y ellos?- preguntó Sami, cuando se fueron.

- Compañeros de Stormenhand- respondió Saba

- ¿Se han hecho muy amigos?-

Saba levantó las cejas, Artemis se encogió de hombros. No tanto como amigos. Sami sonrió complacida.

...

A las cinco de la tarde se encontraron junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común, ninguno llevaba varita y tenían las capuchas puestas desde el momento, por si se olvidaban y Viper los estaba vigilando. Sin saludarse, porque todos estaban de mal humor, salieron.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir de la Fortaleza y justo cuando Artemis empezaba a imaginarse un castigo tranquilo, a pesar de estar en un grupo considerable, Otto inició la conversación.

-Sin varita, sin escoba… ¿No les parece el castigo más idiota del mundo?-

-Viper es el más idiota del mundo- refunfuñó Marcus Ullr.

Iban a hablar mal de Viper. Bien. Al menos algo en lo que Artemis concordaba, pero no quería participar, así que tomó la bolsita de cuero que tenía en uno de los bolsillos secretos de su capa, sacó una aceituna y la masticó lentamente.

-Bueno… yo no creo que el profesor sea idiota…- empezó Hada, con su vocecita dulce.

-A Hada le gusta Viper-

-Eso no es cierto, Otto-

- ¿Tú también confías en que el castigo es justo?- preguntó Saba.

-S… sí. El profesor debe saber por qué lo dejó-

Los chicos bufaron.

- ¿Vieron el montón de títulos que puso en la carta?- preguntó Ru, a la cabeza, volviéndose.

Todos, hasta Artemis, asintieron.

-Profesor, Caballero, Quinta Varita, Tutor…- repasó Marcus, haciendo una mueca con cada uno de los títulos.

-Le faltó mortífago-

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Sean, que acababa de hablar.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Marcus, tras un silencio demasiado largo.

-No seas idiota, con esas cosas no te juegues- advirtió Ru, enseriándose.

- ¿Sabes algo, Sean?- tentó Saba.

Sean los miró con una ceja levantada, disfrutando de su reacción. Artemis guardó la aceituna que estaba en su mano e intentó taparse bien el brazo derecho con la capa. Sean acababa de volverla consiente de su cicatriz, nadie lo había hecho hacía más de un año, se había acostumbrado más que nunca a cambiarse las vendas todas las noches, cuando las demás chicas de la habitación estaban dormidas, pero no porque tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada. Ya no la trataba como esa marca, si no como a una cicatriz muy fea que nadie podía ver, porque daba asco.

Se imaginó qué pasaría si, de pronto, se les ocurría pedir que mostraran sus brazos, para asegurarse de que nadie ahí fuera mortífago.

-Ah, ¿no lo sabían?- empezó Sean, Artemis le prestó especial atención- pensé que…-

-Si vas a contar, habla- apuró Ru.

Sean asintió, abrió la boca, pero antes de empezar a hablar, se volvió hacia Hada quien, sorprendida por el súbito movimiento, saltó.

-Primero- le dijo a ella- tienes que prometer que no vas a decir nada, a nadie, ni a profesores, ni a amigas, ni siquiera a Miss Grapehood-

-Sí… prometo- Hada asintió.

Todos empezaron a caminar en torno a Sean.

-Bueno, es un rumor que corre por los pasillos de Goldenwand, pero no es como el que dice que el profesor Cástor y la profesora Ater tuvieron algo cuando eran chicos, todo el mundo sabe eso… es un rumor que solamente saben los mayores. Me lo contó mi nov… mi prima. Todos tienen que jurar que de aquí no sale y si sale, no digan que fui yo ¿Jurado? Ya. Vega Viper es uno de los profesores que más tiempo tiene enseñando en la escuela, de los que ahora están, porque los otros murieron peleando contra Voldemort, Goldenwand fue golpeado por no querer unirse, ya saben que el centro de po…-

- ¡No te desvíes del tema!- pidió Ru.

-En fin, se dice que Vega Viper desapareció días después de la primera aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa, dejó de enseñar y ni siquiera lo encontraron en su casa, nadie sabía nada de él… el profesor Dimber lo buscó personalmente, pero después de unos meses, el antecesor de Hamal le ordenó que dejara de buscar y lo dieron por muerto. ¿Saben cuando apareció? Un mes después de que mataron a Voldemort-

Todos se miraron. Artemis se rascó el brazo. Se sintió aliviada cuando palpó la venda bajo la manga de su casaca de deporte.

-No es cierto- dijo Hada.

- ¡Es cierto!-

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es solo una leyenda?- preguntó Otto.

-Viper como profesor era una de las razones por las que mis papás iban a hablar con Albus Dumbledore para que me enviaran a Hogwarts, ellos son Aurores y también sospechan de Viper-

-Tus papás también sospechan de Gamma- recordó Otto- y Gamma no puede ser mortífago-

-Yo creo que es más posible que Gamma sea mortífago a que Viper sea mortífago- admitió Hada- tiene más la manera de ser-

- ¿Alguna vez has conversado con un mortífago?- le preguntó Sean.

Artemis se sobresaltó.

-No- respondió Hada.

-Entonces no sabes como son-

-Hay algo raro en Viper- empezó Saba- pero no creo que sea un mortífago… me habría dado cuenta-

-Ah, es que tú eres elfo ¿no? - señaló Otto- ¿puedes hacer eso? ¿Sentir lo que la gente es?-

-No exactamente, pero creo que algo como ser mortífago sí podría-

Artemis se volvió a sobresaltar e hizo un gran esfuerzo por caminar junto a todos. Quería adelantarse, quería correr hasta la cabaña de Edge. La conversación sobre mortífagos la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

¿Viper mortífago?

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Saba a Artemis, aprovechando que los demás entablaban una discusión sobre quién de los profesores era más mortífago.

-Sí- mintió Artemis, alejándose un poco. Nunca se lo había preguntado ¿Y si Saba podía sentir su cicatriz?

-Ya llegamos- indicó Sean, cortando la conversación- ni una sola palabra-

Artemis suspiró aliviada y dio unos pasitos más allá que el resto del grupo.

La cabaña de Edge era bastante grande como para ser de una sola persona. Y era bonita, muy parecida a la casa de Artemis, solo que la del conserje era completamente de madera, pero aún así… tenía un aire que la hacía recordar a casa. Por eso se ofreció a tocar la puerta.

-Ah ¿Ya llegaron?- preguntó Edge, sonriendo, cuando sacó su cabeza por un resquicio- todavía no son las seis. El profesor Viper debió haberlos asustado. Bueno, nos vamos a espantar doxys-

- ¿Doxys?- preguntó Marcus.

- ¿Esas que son como arañas y muerden a quien las quiere tocar?- preguntó también Hada, poniéndose detrás de Ru.

Edge rió. Artemis nunca había visto una doxy, pero por el temblor de las rodillas de Hada, podía adivinar que no eran criaturas amigables y no esperaba menos, tampoco, como el castigo se los había dado Viper, Artemis se había hecho a la idea de que iba a pasar un mal rato.

-Bien- Edge salió de su casa cargando siete chalecos verde oscuro y un farol con una mano y una bolsa con la otra- pónganse estos chalecos debajo de la capa, no se bajen la capucha, ya saben… No se preocupen, es una pequeña medida de seguridad en caso de que los encantamientos repulsores no funcionen. Y estos guantes…-

Artemis tomó su chaleco, era ligerísimo a pesar de ser acolchado. Se lo colocó y se puso los guantes. Edge miró a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que terminaron de ponerse el equipo y luego, los llevó muchos metros más allá, por el borde y unos cuantos hacia adentro. Cuando la luz del día empezó a irse, los siete chicos hicieron un grupo compacto que tenía a Artemis, Ru y Saba a la cabeza, muy pegados a Edge que sostenía dentro del farol un fuego muy brillante, con él, parecía que la tarde no los dejaría.

-Es el fuego de Sami- le dijo Saba a Artemis y ella asintió. Veía las pequeñas escarchas a penas. Por eso brillaba tanto.

Llegaron a un pequeñísimo claro dentro del bosque, Edge se detuvo y tras él, el resto.

-Wow- dijeron todos.

En el centro había un rosal de pequeña longitud, pero era maravilloso: los tallos de las rosas eran más anchos y más altos que los de las normales, seguramente unos centímetros más grandes que Artemis, con espinas muy gruesas que podían ser usadas como estacas. A pesar de ellos, las rosas eran preciosas, los pétalos parecían de seda y eran de un color dorado increíble que brillaba, como las lucecitas a los lados del Paso. A Artemis jamás le habían interesado las plantas, ni las flores, ni las rosas, pero al ver esas le dieron unas ganas terribles de tomar una y plantarla en la Fortaleza, justo afuera de su habitación, para poder verla todas las noches.

-Son las rosas de Goldenwand ¿les gustan?- preguntó Edge, volviéndose a los chicos.

Todos asintieron.

-Son como las que usaron en la sepultura del profesor Wingolf ¿verdad?- dijo Sean.

Edge asintió.

-Pero esas eran plateadas. Los rosales plateados están a unos metros de aquí, si siguen de frente. A unos metros, hacia su lado derecho están las rosas moradas. Los tres colores de Goldenwand ¿nunca había oído hablar de los Rosales de Goldenwand?-

-No- corearon todos.

- ¿Las plateadas y las moradas brillan como estas?- preguntó Hada.

-Tanto como éstas y en luna llena, más- Edge rió, probablemente de las caras de los chicos- lo lamentable es que desde hace unos meses, un grupo de doxys pasa por aquí una vez al mes y trata de destruir la mayor cantidad de rosas posible-

- ¿A estas horas?-

.-.Sí, es cuando las pueden distinguir de las normales, por el brillo-

-Ah-

-Les aconsejo que se cierren bien los chalecos, ajústense los guantes, asegúrense de que sus capuchas estén bien puestas y presten atención a los lados. Si mantenemos a las doxys a raya durante una hora, se aburrirán y volverán a intentarlo el próximo mes. Entonces, con suerte, la profesora Hel habrá preparado algo para ahuyentarlas. Tengan mucho cuidado, muerden-

Hada chilló y se escondió detrás de Saba.

- ¿Ayudaría que nos pongamos en fila?- preguntó Ru.

-Era lo que iba a decirles-

Todos asintieron y se colocaron en filas. Artemis se puso entre Saba y Ru.

-Ya deben estar por llegar-

¿Cómo eran las doxys? ¿Grandes? ¿Chicas? Como perros, o seguramente eran serpientes y por eso le habían dado guantes, para agarrarlas. De cualquier manera se esperaba un bicho asqueroso, con la cara muy parecida a la de Viper.

Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, le emocionaba esperar algo que no sabía como era. Abrió las piernas, hasta que estuvieron paralelas con sus hombros y puso las manos un poco más adelante que sus caderas, se quitó el pelo de la cara y aguardó.

De pronto oyó un chillido agudísimo. Luego dos, luego tres, luego demasiados y golpecitos seguidos que parecían aleteos.

-No tengan miedo- les dijo Edge, bastante tranquilo.

Artemis vio una nube negra salir de entre los árboles y detenerse justo frente a ellos. Podía ver a criaturitas aladas que tenían el cuerpo parecido al humano, solo que cubierto de pelos… como mujeres araña con alas. Comprendió el temblor de Hada y ella misma retrocedió un paso, no sabía como iba a lidiar con esas cosas. Y sin varita… sin duda, Viper era un gusano.

- ¡No!- gritó Hada, cuando la nube de doxys avanzó hacia ellos. Se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos y se arrodilló ante los rosales.

Artemis vio una doxy llegar directamente hacia ella y la golpeó con el guante. La criatura voló bastante lejos. Artemis levantó las cejas, sorprendida por lo bien que se sentía hacer eso.

Otra doxy, otro golpe y en el tercero, coincidió con la mano de Saba y se golpearon. La doxy a la que querían atacar revoloteó hasta el centro de ellos y se rió a mandíbula batiente, señalándolos. Artemis se ajustó la capucha y le metió un cabezazo que la hizo aterrizar, confundida, frente al pecho de Marcus, quien la arrojó con asco lo más lejos que pudo.

- ¡Que bien!- le dijo Saba a Artemis.

Ella asintió con vehemencia.

- ¡Sigan palmoteando, chicos!- gritó Edge.

-Son asquerosas- dijo Artemis, cuando botó a una que caminaba por su hombro.

- ¡Cuidado!- Saba tomó a un par que intentaban bajarle la capucha a Artemis.

Y, tal vez fue por la emoción del momento o por la falta de luz, ya que solo los alumbraban el farol de Edge y las rosas doradas, pero Artemis juró que vio a las doxys que Saba sostenía, suspirar al verlo.

Su mejor amigo las arrojó lejos, en el acto.

-No pasó nada- le dijo a Artemis, rojo como un tomate.

-Son muchas, señor Edge- exclamó Otto- ¿Cómo hacemos para aguantarnos una hora?

- ¡Haz como yo! Mira- Sean le tocó un hombro y le indicó que viera lo que estaba haciendo- ¡cuéntalos! Un Viper- golpeó a una doxy- dos Viper- golpeó otra- tres Viper, cuatro Viper ¡Toma Viper!-

Artemis y Saba sonrieron. No era una mala idea.

- ¡Hada!- oyeron gritar a Ru, por el otro lado.

Artemis se volvió y buscó a la niña con la mirada pero no la encontró. No estaba ahuyentando doxys por ninguna parte… a ella le asustaban las doxys, tal vez se había escondido detrás de alguien. No. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces hasta que la encontró: estaba arrodillada junto a los rosales, con los brazos sobre la cabeza y un grupo de doxys la estaba molestando.

Todos corrieron a ayudarla, menos Otto, que siguió espantando doxys al lado del señor Edge.

-Quítenmelas, por favor, quítenmelas- pedía Hada, con la voz llorosa.

-Hada, tranquila- dijo Saba- te vamos a ayudar.

- ¡Sáquenlas, por favor!-

Artemis se puso a golpear doxys indiscriminadamente y sin ver si realmente les daba, lo importante era alejarlas de Hada, hasta que ella pudiera ponerse de pié y correr hacia el señor Edge que seguro sabría que hacer, pero que por alguna razón no se había acercado para ayudar.

Ru la imitó y después de él, Marcus.

- ¡Señor Edge!- gritó Sean- ¿cómo hacemos para quitar a las doxys? ¡están molestando mucho a Hada!-

-Está bien, pueden usar sus varitas para repelerlas- gritó Edge, a su vez.

- ¿Varitas? ¿Qué varitas?- preguntó Saba.

-Las suyas. Les hablé de los encantamientos repulsores antes de salir-

- ¡Pensamos que se refería a los que salían de su varita!- gritó Ru, al tiempo que golpeaba a una doxy que intentó morderle la nariz a Artemis.

- ¿Mi varita? No hijo, está en reparación, se partió hace dos días. ¿De verdad no han traído sus varitas?-

- ¡No!- gritó Marcus.

-Era parte del castigo ¿No sabía?- completó Sean- aquí huele a rata- dijo bajito, a los chicos.

Artemis asintió.

-Pensé que era una exageración del profesor Viper…- susurró Edge, pero Saba lo oyó y se lo dijo a los demás- en ese caso- volvió a gritar- llévense a su amiga al Castillo. El castigo ya terminó-

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera vamos media hora!- exclamó Otto.

-Cállate, imbécil- le gritó Sean.

- ¿Y usted, señor Edge?-

-No te preocupes por mi, Otto. Hago esto yo solo una vez al mes-

-Bueno…- Otto dejó de espantar doxys y corrió hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo.

-Otto, llévate un poco de este fuego, mételo en tu chaleco y no lo vayas a sacar por ningún motivo ¿me oíste?- Edge le entregó a Otto un frasquito pequeñito con un poco de fuego adentro.

-Sí, señor- le dijo en niño, metiéndose el frasquito en el chaleco y corriendo hacia los demás.

-Cabrón- le dijo Sean, cuando llegó- casi haces que nos quedemos-

-No es justo que el señor Edge se quede solo-

- ¡Lo hace solo una vez al mes!-

-Déjense de idioteces, tenemos que sacar a Hada- reprendió Ru- Saba, ayúdame a levantarla, Sean, Otto, Marcus, espanten a las doxys-

- ¿Y yo?- preguntó Artemis.

-Tú… dile cosas bonitas a Hada, para que se distraiga-

- ¿Perdón?-

-Es trabajo de chicos, tenemos que hacerlo rápido-

Artemis frunció el ceño ¡Hacía unos segundos estuvo espantando doxys junto a él!

Apretó los puños y empezó a golpear en el aire, con rabia. Las doxys que alcanzaba volaban muchos metros más allá. Ru machista. ¿Qué quería decir con "tenemos que hacerlo rápido"? ¿Que ella los iba a retrasar?

Golpeó a dos doxys con un solo puño, que volaban directamente hacia el rostro que Hada intentaba esconder entre el pecho de Saba y el suyo. Oyó a Marcus exclamar algo, sorprendido, pero no se volvió para agradecerle, sino que continuó golpeando. "Es un trabajo para chicos". Idiota.

Los siete corrieron hacia el bosque, por la dirección en la que habían llegado… supuestamente. La luz que provenía del pecho de Otto no era muy brillante, pero alcanzaba para ver lo que estaba a unos metros.

Artemis se ajustó la capucha a la cabeza y no paró hasta que los demás lo hicieron, delante de ella. Estaba al final, alejando a las doxys que los perseguían, felizmente no eran muchas, ninguna al final, cuando se detuvieron a tomar aire.

Hada se dejó caer y abrazó sus rodillas. Otto se hincó junto a ella.

-Perdón, chicos- pidió la niña, con la voz llorosa- les malogré el castigo-

-Al contrario- dijo Marcus- nos libraste de él-

-No te preocupes Hada- agregó Saba, tomando aire- todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo-

Artemis asintió, porque Hada la miró, preguntándole si era cierto. Ella también se sentó, estaba cansada, no corría tanto desde que pasó lo de su papá, una noche como esa. Frunció el ceño, sacando cuentas. Sí, estaba casi segura de que había pasado un mes.

- ¿Se dieron cuenta?- preguntó Sean, sentándose. Marcus y Ru lo imitaron, solo Saba quedaba en pié- Edge no sabía que Viper nos había mandado sin varitas-

-Y por eso es un mortífago que nos quiere matar- agregó Otto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No, idiota. Esto sí es grave-

-Sean tiene razón- dijo Ru.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quejarnos? No creo- admitió Otto, abriéndose el chaleco.

-Tal vez podamos decirle a la profesora Gabrián- Marcus se encogió de hombros.

Artemis asintió. Tal vez podían decirle a la tutora. Lo de Viper había sido pura venganza, ni siquiera castigo. Era un gusano cobarde, le gustaba meter miedo en los estudiantes.

-Votación- dijo Otto- lo justo. ¿Quiénes creen que debamos decirle a la profesora Gabrián?- unos levantaron la mano, Artemis no- ¿Quiénes creen que no?- otros levantaron la mano, Artemis tampoco- ¿tú que crees Artemis?

-Yo creo…- pero se detuvo. Acababa de oír algo acercarse y un frío extraño le recorrió la espalda.

Se puso de pié. Un remolino helado empezó a revolotear en su panza. Seguro porque acababa de darse cuenta de que estaban solos en medio del bosque, sin varitas, ni espadas, ni escobas, con poca luz y la noche se estaba haciendo más y más oscura.

-Chicos, ya párense- dijo Saba- vamos avanzando-

Artemis lo miró y él asintió. Seguro también lo había oído.

-Un rato más, golpear doxys me ha dejado molido-

-Otto, estoy hablando en serio-

- ¿Qué pasa, Saba?- preguntó Ru, poniéndose de pié- ¿Artemis?-

-Se está haciendo de noche y no tenemos luz, mejor vamos de una vez al Castillo-

-Saba tiene razón- Hada se puso de pié.

Las orejas de Artemis temblaron. Acababa de oírlo de nuevo, miró a Saba, para que apurara a todos y salieran de ahí, pero Saba no la miraba, estaba atento a otra cosa, más allá. Ru también se volvió y luego de él Otto y luego, Sean. Artemis lo hizo lentamente, casi temiendo lo que seguramente vería.

Pero no había nada.

- ¿Qué estás viendo, Saba?- preguntó Otto, empinándose.

El niño elfo no respondió.

- ¿Ru?- intentó de nuevo Otto- ¿Qué hay? No veo nada-

-Shh, enano- Ru le indicó con una mano que se callara.

Artemis se volvió hacia los muchachos, creía que era una buena idea avanzar.

-Sa…- empezó, pero sintió un temblor curioso que le empezaba desde los pies y que no podía controlar.

- ¿Artemis?- oyó la voz de Saba- ¿Artemis?-

- ¡Black!- gritó Ru, corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa?-

- ¡Artemis!-

-Intenta abrazarla, Marcus-

-No puedo… ¡se mueve demasiado!-

- ¿Qué le pasó?-

-Hada, quédate sentada-

-Artemis, mírame. Agárrala fuerte Marcus-

- ¡Tiembla mucho!-

-Artemis-

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle a medida que Saba se le hacía más y más borroso.

-Se cae, se cae, ¡agárrenla!

Sus piernas ya no la sostuvieron.

-Se me cayó… es que pesa mucho-

Artemis abrió los ojos e intentó ponerse de pié lo más rápido que pudo, fingiendo estar completamente normal, como si nunca hubiera sucedido lo que acababa de suceder. Tal vez si lo hacía, nadie le preguntaría lo que había pasado. Pero cuando miró a los chicos de reojo, notó que todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos hacia ella.

- ¿Qué fue?- preguntó Sean.

- ¿De qué?-

-Te pusiste a temblar como vibra—

- ¡Shhh!- callaron de pronto Saba y Ru.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Otto.

-Seguramente es Edge- dijo Marcus.

Artemis aguzó el oído. Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, tratando de identificar lo que se acercaba. Artemis oyó un susurro, lejano. Tal vez se alejaba. Volvió su cabeza hacia Hada, para ayudarla a ponerse de pié e irse de una vez, pero oyó un sonidito que hizo que sus orejas temblaran. Prestó atención y en segundos identificó un gorgoteo en el aire.

Seguro un animal.

-Seguro es un animal- Sean pensaba como ella.

- ¡Sht!- calló Ru- no… es… parece…-

Saba y él se miraron.

-No puede ser- dijo Saba, negando con la cabeza.

-No pero…- Ru meneó la cabeza y la detuvo, mirando fijamente a Hada, o cerca de ella- ¿Quién mierda ha dejado eso afuera?-

- ¿Eso qué?- preguntó Sean-

-El frasquito con el fuego… ¡Otto!- gritó.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo, de mala gana.

-Edge te dijo que no te quitaras eso del chaleco-

El gorgoteo fue más claro. Artemis se acercó a Hada y la ayudó a ponerse de pié.

-Ya, ya, me lo pongo de nuevo-

- ¡No!- Saba y Ru corrieron hacia delante, tratando de impedir que Otto se volviera a meter el chaleco.

- ¡Imbécil!- gritó Ru.

Escucharon el gorgoteo de nuevo. Ru se puso blanco.

-Corran- dijo, empezando a correr y haciendo, a empujones, que los demás empezaran también.

Artemis sintió como Hada le agarraba la mano y empezaba a correr junto a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sean.

-Que Ru está idiota- respondió Otto, claramente ofendido.

-No, imbécil. En primer lugar ¿sabes cómo se llama eso que tienes en el pecho?-

-Fuego-

-De Lámpade-

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Por qué crees que se llama así?-

- ¿Porque las Lámpades hicieron eso?-

-Porque las Lámpades comen eso-

Hada se detuvo de golpe, aún sujetando fuertemente la mano de Artemis y la fuerza que tiraba hacia delante contra la fuerza que tiraba hacia atrás no solo hizo que se soltaran las manos, si no que lanzó a Artemis hacia atrás.

Dio un par de pasitos, intentando recobrar el equilibrio, pero fueron en vano y terminó sentada junto a Hada, quien se sobaba las manos una y otra vez.

- ¿Entonces son Lámpades las que están por aquí?- le preguntó.

Artemis asintió, mientras se ponía de pié.

-No nos están siguiendo ¿no?-

-Otto puede dejar el frasco saliendo del Bosque y no pasa nada- dijo Artemis, esperando que las Lámpades, si era realmente eso lo que los estaba siguiendo, quisieran al fuego. Nunca había oído mucho sobre las Lámpades, solo un par de menciones en alguno de los cursos, tal vez Historia de la Magia o Artes Oscuras y no tenía idea de que ese fuego fuera el Fuego de Lámpades.

- ¡Mierda!- oyeron gritar a los chicos.

Artemis avanzó junto a Hada, pero metió sus manos en los bolsillos interiores de la capa, porsiacaso.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, cuando llegaron.

-Que este idiota se chocó conmigo- explicó Sean, señalando a Otto, que se sobaba el pecho.

Artemis abrió mucho los ojos. Con razón la luz se había extinguido. Los trocitos de vidrio brillaban bajo la luz de la luna sobre el pasto, habían roto el envase… pero… ¿por qué Otto no se había quemado?

-Paré para ver que había pasado, me volteé, pero tú seguiste corriendo- le recriminó Otto a Sean- por tu culpa se reventó el frasco. Imbécil, parece agua hirviendo-

- ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Quién te manda a voltearte?-

- ¿Quién te manda a seguir corriendo? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que se cayó?-

- ¿Y? Seré imbécil para parar-

- ¡Ya!- Marcus se metió entre Otto y Sean, que parecían a punto de golpearse y los separó con bastante dificultad- mírenle el lado amable, ya no hay Fuego de Lámpade y el bicho ese nos va a dejar de perseguir, podemos seguir caminando tranquilos hasta llegar al Castillo-

-Pero sin luz- agregó Sean.

- ¡No es mi culpa!- gritó Otto.

- ¿He dicho algo? Es tu conciencia-

-Vete a la mierda-

- ¡Cállense!-

Y lo hicieron, pero no por el grito de Ru, si no porque oyeron un gorgoteo, bastante cercano a ellos.

Lentamente los siete se volvieron y vieron a pocos metros a una criatura alta y muy delgada, con una túnica larga raída, de color plomo, cabello muy, muy largo, plateado y rostro oscuro, oculto entre sombras que no sabían bien de donde provenían. Sus ojos eran clarísimos y levitaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Era una Lámpade.

Otto se escondió tras Ru.

-Retrocedan un poco- dijo este, por la comisura del labio.

Artemis estiró lentamente su pié hacia atrás y retrocedió como pudo. Instintivamente metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, pero no encontró nada… ese era un buen momento para lanzar chispas rojas, si tuviera varita. Pero Viper les había impuesto la estúpida regla… tenían que hacer algo, al menos algo más que retroceder lentamente, hasta llegar al claro principal. Pero ¿Qué?

Ni espada, ni varita, ni escoba. ¿Acaso Viper sabía con lo que se iban a encontrar?

La Lámpade estiró una mano.

-Quiere el fuego- susurró Sean.

-Otto… ¿Tu camiseta está mojada?- preguntó Saba.

-Sí- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Entonces quiere a Otto- volvió a susurrar Sean.

-No, solo su camiseta- corrigió Saba, susurrando.

-Ya, quítatela- ordenó Ru- se la das y corremos-

-Pero hace frío-

- ¿Quieres que nos haga algo?-

Otto tragó saliva con esfuerzo y asintió. Artemis lo miró de reojo, mientras se bajaba el cierre del chaleco. Volvió su mirada a la Lámpade, que seguía con una mano hacia delante… su mano era tersa, pálida y un poco verdusca.

-Ya-

-Anda y dásela-

- ¿Qué?

-Anda y dásela- repitió Ru.

Otto se llenó de valor con una aspiración larga y se adelantó un poco al grupo. Tenía que hacerlo un poco más, si no, la Lámpade se iba a acercar demasiado a ellos. Otto pensó lo mismo, se acercó dos pasos pequeños más y estiró la mano, con su camiseta colgando.

La Lámpade avanzó levitando hacia él, todos contuvieron la respiración.

-Ni bien se la de, corremos. Yo jalo a Otto- dijo Ru.

Ya. Cinco segundos aproximadamente, la mano de la cintura estaba cerca de la mano estirada de Otto. Cuatro. Él levantó la vista, para mirarle la cara. Tres, la Lámpade se detuvo, Otto avanzó un poco más hacia ella. Uno…

Pero justo antes de que la Lámpade tocara la camiseta, Otto la levantó y la alejó, como si estuviera toreando. Empezó a blandirla de un lado a otro y luego se la pegó a la cara, como si se la estuviera secando. Corrió y empezó a gritar. La Lámpade se volvió loca y todos estaban petrificados, incluso Artemis, a pesar de estar consiente que si la criatura lo atrapaba, le podía hacer mucho daño.

Hada empezó a llorar. Ru gritó que tenían que hacer algo y Sean retrocedió muchos pasos, casi, casi corrió a esconderse tras un árbol. Saba avanzó junto a Ru, protegiendo a Hada y junto a Marcus se alistaron a atacar como fuera. Artemis solo veía la Lámpade moverse de un lado a otro, confundida por las vueltas que daba Otto y por sus gritos que no la confundían a ella, si no que la hacían pensar que tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Pero no sabía qué.

Volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo pero no había varita, se tocó el costado, no, no había espada, nunca hubo espada. Miró a los lados, podía usar una rama.

- ¡No!-

Saba, Marcus y Ru quisieron hacer algo, pero Hada se aferró firmemente a la espalda de Saba y los dos se tropezaron con bastante estrépito, terminando frente a la Lámpade, quien se distrajo de Otto y empezó a acercarse a ellos.

Tenía que hacer algo, Artemis dio un par de pasos para unirse a Marcus y Ru que volvían a la posición de querer hacer algo idiota para detener a la Lámpade, pero en el preciso momento en el que iba a llegar a su lado, el temblor volvió a empezar desde sus pies y recorrer su cuerpo, solo que esa vez no se cayó y empezó a sentir algo extraño.

Estiró sus manos, para tocarse la cabeza, que le había empezado a doler de golpe y la rama enorme de un árbol pasó volando junto a su pecho. Acercó su mano derecha para tocarla y lanzársela a la Lámpade, pero rama empezó a levitar sola, temblando casi tan fuerte como ella. Artemis señaló a la criatura y la rama la golpeó.

Hada gritó, Saba aprovechó para jalarla y Ru para jalar a Otto, que seguía gritando.

La Lámpade se recompuso y otra rama enorme la golpeó, esta vez, una que la mano izquierda de Artemis señalaba. Luego señaló a otra, pero en lugar de arrancarse esa del árbol, lo hicieron muchas otras del lado contrario y empezaron a golpear indiscriminadamente contra todos. Hada chilló. Ru gritó _"vamos"_ y Artemis sintió que alguien la jalaba.

* * *

**Aqui un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer los capítulos anteriores, que ahora son uno (lo siento Cris si te confundí un poco).**

**Zelany, no había manera de que Sirius se acordara d Artemis, si sacas la cuenta, era muy muy chiquita cuando la dejo. Además, eso tiene que ver con algo que Artemis no tiene en cuenta (y nunca lo va a tener hasta que sea demasiado tarde) con respecto de su papá. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Ojalá que no te haya confundido tb con la junta d los capis.**

**Fueron seis horas que pasaron como un minuto, Andrea. Nunca he escuchado a Rohner pero sí he escuchado sobre él. En fin. Suerte en los finales, aunque ya debes estar d vacas... o no?**

**Cris, Hanna es un poco pesada, lo sé, lo sé, pero debe tener su lado amable (como todo el mundo) que es lo que a Saba le gusta, el problema es q Artemis no lo ve... por eso se llevan mal, además, a las dos les gusta odiarse. Ya veremos los problemas que se crean al ser Saba el centro. Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por la confusión (gracias tb por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme). Ah! me olvidaba, el soplo del dementor es algo ue por ahora ni siquiera a Artemis le queda claro. Y... duermen juntos en el cuarto de las chicas, en la peor cama, que es la que siempre le toca a Artemis porque siempre llega cuando las demás ya escogieron y como esa está muy cerca de las ventanas y medio rota, nadie se acerca. Además, es impensable (para profesores, director y etc) que los niños de segundo suban a la habitación de las niñas de segundo y más aún, que duerman juntos (aclaración, solo duermen, ejejeje, es que tanta mención mía de esa palabra ya empezó a darme risa)**

**Gineba, yo tb espero que estés bien. Y sí, al menos ya conoció a su papá... y el pobre Remus ya debe sentirse un poco menos presionado por la chiquita molesta que es Artemis. Aunque ahora con lo que le pasó en azkaban, debe sentirse un poco culpable. Es un enredo.**

**Ojalá que les guste (de nuevo)**

**

* * *

**

**(Capítulo corregido)**


	16. La Marca de Pandora

**15.**

**La marca de Pandora**

Ni bien llegaron al claro, la mano que la había jalado, que pertenecía a Marcus, la soltó y Artemis cayó sobre sus rodillas, igual que Otto y Hada.

Tenía náuseas, estaba segura de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento y empezó a temblar, pero no como antes; era el temblor del que era presa cada vez que tenía que hacer eso. No sabía por qué, pero vomitar siempre le daba miedo y lloraba cuando lo hacía, por lo general con las manos de su tío sosteniéndole la cabeza y su voz diciéndole palabras tranquilizantes, que ella no escuchaba a causa de sus sollozos alternados de vómitos.

Odiaba vomitar. Pero más que eso odiaba el dolor de cabeza de ese momento.

Sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear a causa del dolor. De rodillas cayó sobre sus brazos y una arcada la hizo lagrimear aún más. Se contuvo bastante para no empezar a sollozar y se dijo que lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría. Si vomitaba, vomitaba. Punto. Odiaba vomitar.

Respiró un par de veces. No podía, no quería. Tranquilízate, le decía su tío y ella intentó hacer eso, a pesar del dolor de cabeza. Si se tranquilizaba, no vomitaría, al menos. Respiró de nuevo, luchando contra las arcadas y cuando sintió que las había vencido, se incorporó lentamente.

Ni bien lo hizo, quiso volver a la posición anterior, porque al sentarse sobre sus rodillas notó que todos la miraban, a pesar de ver borroso, supo que fijamente y sin intenciones de desviar sus ojos hasta que ella empezara a hablar. Pero cómo les decía que ella no tendría intenciones ni de moverse, ni de hablar hasta que ellos dejaran de mirarla.

Vio que la mota borrosa que había identificado como Sean le habló, pero solo oyó un zumbido que hizo que su cabeza girara y ella tuvo que sostenerse del pasto para no caerse. Cerró los ojos y los abrió al instante, porque oyó a alguien llorar y temió que fuera ella. Se palpó torpemente las mejillas, no corrían lágrimas, que bueno. Miró a un lado, si ella no lloraba y sonaba como a niña el llanto, tenía que ser Hada. En efecto, la niña estaba sentada a unos metros de ella, con un brazo estirado, del que chorreaba un hilillo constante de sangre. Saba estaba a su lado, intentando curarla.

¿Cómo se había hecho eso?

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ru, acercándose a Artemis.

No asintió ni negó, solo puso una mano tembleque ante su pecho, indicándole a Ru y a los demás que venían tras él con intenciones de ayudarla, que no se acercaran. No necesitaba ayuda para pararse, podía ella sola, pero lo haría cuando todo dejara de girar.

Los chicos no le hicieron caso y continuaron acercándose. Artemis estiró ambas manos y probablemente los miró mal, porque se detuvieron. Mierda. No le quedaba de otra que pararse, para demostrarles que sí podía. Apoyó un puño en el suelo y se incorporó lentamente, sus piernas temblaron un poco cuando enderezó el tronco, pero se las arregló para que no se doblaran. Los miró. La miraron, Hada sollozó. La siguieron mirando.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Sean, con la voz temblorosa

Artemis no respondió. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo entumecido.

- ¿Quién hizo todo eso? ¿Tú?-

Saba levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Black?- preguntó Ru.

Artemis pestañeó seguido y vio sin manchas lo que estaba frente a ella. Otto seguía sentado a un lado, con una mano en el pecho y la otra sosteniendo su camiseta, tenía la mirada perdida entre las hojas de pasto y parecía ausente. Hada y Saba estaban cerca de él, pero ocupados en la herida del brazo de ella. Ru, Marcus y Sean la miraban, pero a los tres les brillaban las mejillas, por sudor, por lágrimas, Artemis no quería saber. Aún respiraban fuerte y ni Ru ni Marcus parecían tan firmes como antes. Tenían miedo. Obviamente. Por eso le hablaban tan lento y tan bajo. Por eso la voz de Sean temblaba. Por eso querían una respuesta.

-Creo que tenemos que ir a la enfermería- dijo Marcus, mirando de reojo a Hada.

-No me muevo hasta que Black hable- dijo Sean.

Artemis se encogió de hombros y por alguna razón, eso los ofendió.

-Artemis… las ramas no se arrancaron solas- empezó Marcus- ¿qué hiciste?-

-Nada-

- ¿Cómo nada?- Sean cruzó los brazos- Todos vimos lo que pa—

-Basta- les dijo Artemis.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ru.

-Si van a seguir hablando, mejor váyanse-

-No te puedes quedar sola, aunque quieras; te tenemos que ayudar- dijo Sean.

-No los necesito-

Todos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Marcus y Sean miraron a Ru y le hicieron señas con las cejas y la cabeza. Uno de ellos señaló a Otto, que seguía ausente, a Hada, sollozando por la herida de su brazo y luego a Artemis.

Ru sabía que ella era así, pero no podía decirlo porque lamentablemente también sabía que ahí y en el salón él era el jefe y aceptar la posición de Artemis, con su estatus de jefe, confundiría a los chicos, los asustaría más.

Ru siempre gustó de complicarse las cosas en ajedrez a propósito, sentía cierto gozo en tomar decisiones rápidas e importantes. Cuando lo hacía, se imaginaba el momento en el que tendría que hacerlo en la realidad. En ese momento, entre el Bosque y el Castillo Nuevo, pensó que todo era una estupidez, pero que tenía que hacerlo, pensar en una solución. No volvería a jugar ajedrez, por lo menos hasta vacaciones.

-Dile Ru- Sean fue el primero en hablar.

Artemis sentía que la habían mirado durante horas y ya no podía más. En unos instantes, seguramente huiría. Preparaba sus piernas y buscaba la mirada de Saba para advertirle, pero su amigo solo le prestaba atención a la herida en el brazo de Hada, que es grande y no dejaba de sangrar.

¿Huiría sin Saba?

-Creemos que eres demasiado dura- empezó Ru, sin mirarla- está bien que hayamos sido amigos… que seamos amigos, pero no… - la miró- tu entiendes, fue demasiado-

Artemis se encogió de hombros, muy a su pesar. No se pudo contener y habría dado todo para contener lo que se avecinaba.

-Está bien, no me importa- dijo.

Sean abrió la boca muy grande, escandalizado. Marcus negó pesadamente con la cabeza y hasta Hada desvió la atención de la herida en su brazo, para verla. Saba hizo un gestito que Artemis no pudo descifrar.

Ru no la miró.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…- dijo Sean, pero calló de inmediato, miró a Ru como preguntándole si estaba bien que hablara y como este asintió vagamente, continuó- nosotros te dejamos sola. Vamos chicos-

Artemis vio impasible como le daban la espalda, como Ru recogía a Otto del pasto y Saba se llevaba a Hada y como, poco a poco, se hacían más y más chiquitos.

Suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y cayó sobre sus rodillas, le reventaba la cabeza y en cualquier momento vomitaría. Se había aguantado bastante, más que nunca. Al menos lo iba a hacer sola.

- ¿Quieres que te sostenga la cabeza?-

Artemis abrió los ojos y vio a Saba delante de ella, sobre sus rodillas.

Negó suavemente, para evitar marearse.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza- le dijo a su mejor amigo.

* * *

_Artemis caminaba lentamente en un corredor oscuro y húmedo. Cada uno de sus pasos hacía eco y se escuchaban tres o cuatro repeticiones de ellos. Al principio eso le dio la impresión de no estar sola. _

_Se parecía mucho a Azkaban, tenía celdas y barrotes a los lados, que se iban haciendo cada vez más visibles conforme iba avanzando por el pasillo. La oscuridad, poco a poco, iba desapareciendo y Artemis pudo ver su reflejo en el piso, que estaba cubierto por una película muy delgada de agua. Veía a sus botas avanzar con pasos grandes y a sus piernas pálidas entre la falda. Se detuvo, miró a la derecha y empezó a avanzar hacia la celda que estaba frente a ella. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo._

_Tal vez su papá estaría ahí._

_-Papá- llamó, en un susurro._

_-No- le respondió alguien._

_Artemis se acercó más a las celdas, esa voz le era conocida, muy conocida. No pudo preguntar ¿quién?... quería hacerlo, pero su boca no se abría. Empezó a latirle muy fuerte el corazón._

_- ¿No vas a preguntar quien?-_

_El niño no Slytherin se asomó por las rejas. Artemis sonrió, amparada por la penumbra._

_- ¿Estás ahí Artemis?-_

_-Sí-_

_Se acercó más a los barrotes, hasta que estuvo segura de que él la veía también. Dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente._

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó él._

_-Nada-_

_- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?-_

_¿Cómo iba a estar molesta con él? Pero se sentía… rara. Bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente los barrotes de la celda en la que estaba Harry. Luego miró tras ellos, el lugar era como el que ocupaba su papá en Azkaban. Ella lo había visto, aunque no había estado tan cerca. Su papá._

_Hacía casi un mes. Un mes._

_Levantó la cabeza de golpe._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el niño no Slytherin._

_-Hace un mes- balbuceó Artemis. Un mes que había ido. Recordaba el día y no tenía idea de que día era ese, pero el tiempo que había pasado, habían pasado como cuatro semanas, como 28 o treinta días. Un mes. Eso podía tener relación con lo que le había pasado en el Bosque, con el temblor y los dolores de cabeza. Con lo que decían que había hecho. Porque los dementores la atacaron y su tío no sabía cuales serían las consecuencias, pero alguien le había dicho que habría consecuencias. Tal vez esas eran._

_-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- le dijo Artemis al niño no Slytherin- fue un gusto volver a verte-_

_Era verdad, pero tenía que encontrar un calendario._

_- ¿Me vas a dejar?- _

_-No- Artemis negó con la cabeza- vuelvo pronto-_

Saba llegó a la enfermería, de puntillas, la noche siguiente. Los fantasmas que cuidaban que ningún alumno de los grados inferiores paseara por los pasillos tan tarde, casi lo atrapaban y temía que con ellos no podría utilizar lo que habría utilizado con alguna delegada de carne y hueso. Lo hacía porque quería ver a su mejor amiga, nada más.

Se detuvo justo después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y vio a Artemis enfurruñada entre sábanas blancas, con el ceño fruncido y más arriba de este vio una delgada línea que recorría toda su frente, trazada con ungüento púrpura.

Se acercó un poco más y Artemis levantó la cabeza. La luz blanca de la enfermería demostró las ojeras verduscas y las mejillas hundidas que la oscuridad del Bosque había ocultado tan bien en su rostro, la noche anterior. El dolor de cabeza y los vómitos, pensó, por eso se veía así.

Saba levantó una mano y la saludó tímidamente, Artemis le devolvió el saludo levantando las cejas y luego volvió a mirar un punto fijo entre sus sábanas.

-Sami te manda saludos- le dijo, acercándose.

Artemis volvió a levantar las cejas, pero siguió mirando sus sábanas.

-Iba a venir con ella, pero los fantasmas están cuidando los pasillos para que ni los de primero ni los de segundo y creo que los de tercero, estén por aquí de noche ¿Tú sabías? Yo nunca vi un fantasma que cuidara, ni este año, ni el anterior. Bueno, a Sami eso le dio miedo-

-Ah-

-Sí. Hada está bien- Saba se sentó el la cama de Artemis, junto a ella- Miss Grapehood le curó el brazo en un segundo. Estabas dormida en la cama que tiene los biombos, por eso no la viste, tampoco te vieron-

Artemis asintió distraídamente. Saba la miró fijamente.

-Artemis…-

-Saba…- imitó Artemis, mirando fijamente algo que Saba aún no podía ver, porque estaba envuelto en las sábanas.

-Otto aún no se recupera del todo- Artemis le prestó atención- la profesora Gabrián se preocupó un poco, pero no le dijimos lo que había pasado, solo que nos estábamos regresando del castigo del profesor Viper y que tú empezaste a vomitar, a Hada la dañaron las espinas de las rosas y que por alguna razón, Otto empezó a llorar-

- ¿Qué tiene?-

-No sabemos. Bueno, sí… pero no muy bien. Hoy lo llevamos con el profesor Bridge, a Marcus se le ocurrió que él sabría sobre Lámpades… Ru le preguntó qué podría pasar si uno se acercaba mucho a una Lámpade y Bridge dijo que nada, pero que si la mirábamos a los ojos, tendríamos visiones. Nos contó que a algunos magos esas visiones los volvieron locos. Otto preguntó si eran visiones reales o ficticias y el profesor dijo que no creía en las visiones ficticias-

- ¿Tuvo una visión?-

Por eso había empezado a correr como un loco.

-No nos ha dicho nada, pero está raro. No come, no se ríe. Ayer le mandó una lechuza a su mamá, Sean leyó la carta, para asegurarse de que no dijera nada del castigo-

- ¿Han dicho algo del castigo a los demás?- preguntó Artemis, mirando a Saba.

-No, nada, no te preocupes. Creo que ni siquiera han terminado de entender que pasó… Artemis… allá afuera… ¿Qué…?-

Artemis negó.

- Estuve pensando- suspiró, tal vez Saba la podría ayudar- ayer fue 15, ha pasado un mes desde que fui a ver a mi papá-

-Sí… creo-

Artemis tomó lo que estaba mirando entre las sábanas, era un pequeño calendario con dos fechas marcadas con un poco de ungüento morado, como el que tenía en la cabeza.

-Desde que los dementores me atacaron-

Saba abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Artemis.

- ¿Crees…?-

-Mi tío dijo que iba a pasarme algo, pero que no podía decir qué ni cuando. Tal vez dolores de cabeza o alguna enfermedad. Puede ser esto. Incluso, puede ser hasta la hora en la que me atacaron. Me dolía la cabeza y…-

- ¿Y las cosas que volaban?-

-Si las hice yo, puede haber sido por culpa de esto. Como un… no sé-

-Entonces, si ya pasó, no va a volver-

No había nada más que Artemis quisiera, que no volvieran ni los dolores de cabeza, ni los temblores ni la supuesta facultad de hacer volar las cosas de un lugar a otro. Pero se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea.

-Ojalá-

Lo había pensado desde que despertó. Su tío no le había dicho nada así que no era una idea descabellada, había alguna posibilidad. Lo bueno, como había dicho Saba es que era muy probable que jamás volviera, porque ya se había manifestado. Seguro los dolores de cabeza y uno que otro mareo, pero ya no más levitaciones extrañas sin comprender y esa sensación de no poder controlar su cuerpo que no recordaba claramente. No, no quería recordarla, estaba segura de que no le gustaría.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- le preguntó Saba, señalando la línea morada de ungüento en su cabeza.

-Ungüento-

- Ya sé, pero ¿para qué? –

-Dolor de cabeza. Es que vomité las pociones-

-Ah. De verdad-

Se había pasado gran parte del día agachada sobre una palangana plateada con Miss Grapehood levitando a sus espaldas y sosteniéndole la cabeza, vomitando una tanda tras otra. Artemis estaba segura de que no había comido ni la tercera parte de todo lo que vomitó así que la última media hora se la pasó preguntándose por que no dejaba de hacerlo.

- ¿Le vas a preguntar a tu tío lo del mes?- preguntó Saba.

Artemis asintió.

-Aprovecha para pedirle disculpas a Apollus-

Por haberlo tratado mal. Sí, Saba ya la había reprendido antes. Disculparse no era algo que se le daba muy bien, no se sentía cómoda parada frente a otra persona y generalmente nunca sabía que decir. No podía dar rodeos porque no le gustaba hablar… preferiría evitar las disculpas con Apollus. Disculpas. Seguro Apollus no era el único que las estaba esperando.

Se había portado mal con los chicos. Si lo pensaba en ese momento, había sido bastante… fría. Y ellos se estaban preocupando por ella, nada más. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, que no era producto de las náuseas.

-Saba… Ru y ellos… ¿están bien?-

Saba asintió sin mirarla. Artemis agachó la cabeza.

-No están muy contentos con lo que les dijiste- admitió el niño elfo.

-Me imaginaba-

-Pero si quieres arreglar las cosas…-

Artemis negó. No podría arreglar las cosas, no podía disculparse con los cinco mirándola fijamente y exigiéndole explicaciones. No podía contarles lo de Azkaban ni lo de las náuseas, ni nada. No. Habría sido bonito seguir teniéndolos cerca, pero… no se podía.

-Como quieras- Saba se encogió de hombros- creo que Ru te entiende un poco, no me lo ha dicho, pero hoy en la mañana me preguntó si ya te había visitado. No son malas personas-

-No, no son-

Artemis suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Saba. Relajó el cuerpo y lo apoyó al de su mejor amigo.

Pasaron una hora en silencio, quietos, casi sin respirar.

_It's not like if angels  
Could truly look down  
Stir up the trappings  
And light on the ground  
Remind us of what when why or who  
That how's up to us  
Me and you  
And now she is greater than the whole of the past  
_(R.E.M/ _**She just wants to be**_)

-Cómete esto-

-No quiero-

-Artemis, come aunque sea la mitad-

-No quiero-

-Tienes que comer algo, Miss Grapehood dijo que no puedes tomar tu poción con el estómago vacío y si no la tomas, te va a doler la cabeza-

-No quiero-

- ¿Qué pasa Sami?-

-Artemis no quiere comerse el emparedado que le he preparado, Saba-

-Artemis, tienes que comer algo-

-No quiero-

-Ya lo intenté ¿No podrías hacer algo más novedoso?-

-Podría, pero no se me ocurre nada. Es un pan-

-Intenta seducirla-

- ¡No seas sucia! Es mi amiga-

-Pero se comería el pan…-

-Pero ¿y si después…?-

- ¿Después qué? ¿Crees que le vas a cambiar la vida con tus orejitas puntiagudas? Ay por favor, si no se ha enamorado de ti hasta ahora, seguramente no lo va a hacer nunca-

-No deberíamos hablar de esas cosas…-

-Artemis, come algo o Saba te va a dar la sonrisita-

-No quiero-

- ¿Qué sonrisita?-

-Esa que hace que las chicas se desmayen, la que pones cuando te miran-

-Yo no pongo ninguna sonrisita-

-Ay por favor, la acabas de poner. Mira, la chica de atrás ha derramado su jugo. Uy! uva sobre blanco... ¡ahí! ¡La estás poniendo! ¡Esa! ¡Esa! ¡Esa misma!-

-Es mi sonrisa normal. ¡No! Ni siquiera estoy sonriendo-

-Estás-

-Artemis, come un poco, para irnos de aquí-

-Gracias-

-No quiero-

- ¿Por qué gracias?-

-Por la indirecta, Saba-

-Artemis…-

-No quiero-

-Aunque sea un mordisco… si no tienes nada en la panza no puedes tomar tu poción y Miss Grapehood dijo-

-También estuve ahí, Sami- recordó Artemis, mirando a su amiga- pero no tengo hambre-

Sami llegó a visitarla a la enfermería justo cuando Miss Grapehood la daba de alta. Su amiga se desinfló con un suspiro y, probablemente porque se sentía culpable, le preguntó a la enfermera qué era lo que podía hacer para cuidar de Artemis. La elfina le dijo que con asegurarse de que bebiera la poción purpúrea, que le entregaba en un frasquito, después de desayuno, almuerzo y cena (la condición era que tenía que comer algo) y luego de una semana, cada vez que le empezara a marearse o a sentir dolor de cabeza, su labor estaba cumplida. Sami se lo tomó bastante a pecho y no solo perseguía a Artemis por todo el colegio con el frasquito colgado del cuello, si no que analizó uno por uno los componentes de la poción y preparó frasquitos de derivados que, según la profesora Hel, eran bastante parecidos a los que Miss Grapehood hacía.

Artemis tuvo a Sami como sombra por dos semanas, tomando los frasquitos de derivados alternadamente con los de la original y escuchando sus rezongos, sermones, peticiones y súplicas para que tuviera algo en el estómago antes de tomar la poción.

Ser dependiente de la poción y de Sami no era exactamente la cosa favorita de Artemis, pero no tenía idea de cómo decirle que le encantaban sus cuidados, pero no que estuviera siempre tan cerca de ella y que intentara darle de comer en la boca y que susurrara en sus siestas que ni bien despertara tenía que comer algo para tomar la poción y mucho menos que no la dejara colgarse de los pies e las vigas, porque le podía empezar a doler la cabeza o se podía marear o podía bajársele la poción. Saba no ayudaba mucho tampoco, debido a una incompatibilidad que recientemente habían descubierto él y Sami, se pasaba sus horas de descanso discutiendo con ella y cuando ella ganaba, él soltaba la insinuación de que Sami nunca había ido a ver a Artemis a la enfermería y eso hacía que la enfermera maniática que Sami tenía dentro, aflorara.

¡Una vez hasta le quitó su saquito de aceitunas porque dijo que comerlas entre comidas le quitaba el hambre!

Pero eso no fue lo peor, un día en la biblioteca, semana y media después de haber salido de la enfermería, Artemis leía un enorme compendio de encantamientos primitivos de defensa, para la tarea que Viper les había dejado extra como castigo por dibujar mal una Runa (pero Artemis sabía que era, realmente, por haberlo mirado mal en la clase siguiente al castigo, porque dejó tarea extra también para Saba y los otros), Sami estaba sentada frente a ella, también leyendo y de pronto, un dolor súbito entumeció sus dedos e hizo que su brazo derecho se endureciera. Se pasó rápido, como corriente eléctrica. Y poco a poco, empezó a arderle.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sami.

Artemis habría dicho_ sí,_ si su amiga no la hubiera encontrado en medio de un sobresalto y más pálida de lo usual.

-Sí- lo pensó bien y de todas maneras lo dijo- me… estaba quedando dormida-

- ¿Ya es hora de tu siesta? No… pero si vas a dormir, mejor vamos a tu sala común o a algún pasto por ahí-

-No-

- ¿No tienes sueño?-

Artemis se dobló hasta que se recostó sobre el libro.

-No- le dijo, a pesar de lo que pareciera.

Levantó su mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa y lentamente, mientras Sami se encogía de hombros, subió sus dedos helados hasta llegar a las vendas y con poco esfuerzo, los apretujó bajo ellas.

-Que bueno, porque quiero seguir leyendo-

Su amiga volvió a la lectura segundos antes de que Artemis cerrara los ojos con desagrado, porque acababa de palpar su cicatriz.

Quemaba. Pasó sus dedos helados por los contornos de la Marca, tranquilizando el ardor. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Voy al baño- le dijo a Sami, segundos después.

-Te acompaño-

Le habría dicho que no, pero su amiga ya estaba de pié.

Sacó la mano de entre las vendas, para que Sami no le preguntara por qué la tenía ahí y trató de caminar unos pasos más rápido que su amiga. Tal vez si llegaba primero al baño, podría cerrar la puerta y decirle que se había atracado o algo así, pero Sami no se despegó de ella. Cuando llegaron al baño y entró a un cubículo le continuó hablando en voz alta y Artemis no se atrevió a quitarse las vendas por miedo a que a Sami se le ocurriera abrir la puerta de golpe. Tuvo que descoser la mochila de Sami con su varita, cuidando de ocultarla bien entre las mangas de la capa, y justo cuando se agachó para recoger sus cosas, Artemis le dijo que había olvidado algo en el baño y corrió como un demonio, pero no hacia el baño del que acababan de salir, si no hacia el que estaba en el piso de arriba.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en los cubículos y regresó a la puerta

-_Fermaportus_- susurró.

Tras el sonido de succión que el encantamiento producía, Artemis corrió al espejo, se quitó la capa, se subió la manga hasta el hombro y desenrolló su venda vieja con miedo.

Miró hacia todas partes, antes dar la última vuelta.

-No-

Tembló. La Marca Tenebrosa brillaba tenuemente sobre su piel.

Artemis frunció el ceño, nunca la había visto brillar. ¿Qué significaba eso? Empezó a sobarla, tal vez era una herida, o pus seca, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le ardiera más el brazo. Y el brillo se mantenía.

Brillaba. ¿Por qué? Se miró el brazo, miró el espejo, miró de lejos, de cerca, desde todos los ángulos y el brillo era el mismo. ¿Por qué? Era la Marca que unía a todos los mortífagos, su tío le había dicho, que servía para que Voldemort nunca los perdiera, como si marcara ganado, solo que en ese caso, la Marca también servía para llamarlos.

Llamarlos.

No podía ser, ella no era una mortífaga y… además… Voldemort había muerto, Harry lo había matado, después de que él matara a sus papás… Harry…

Sacudió la cabeza. La Marca seguía brillando y ella seguía temblando. Su tío le había dicho qué hacer en esos casos, le había dicho que si por alguna razón la marca le picaba o se le infectaba, que no fuera a ninguna parte, ni a la enfermería, ni donde los profesores, solo que le la lavara con bastante agua y jabón y que le pusiera una venda limpia.

Tal vez si la lavaba…

Ni bien giró el grifo, el brillo desapareció, junto con el escozor.

Se quedó en el baño media hora más, sentada junto al lavabo, esperando a que el corazón dejara de golpetear tan fuerte contra su pecho. Tenía que escribirle a su tío, lo había pensado desde lo que pasó en el Bosque, aunque eso no se lo iba a contar, porque ni los temblores ni las levitaciones volvieron.

Pero no podía contarle lo que había pasado con Sami cerca.

-Tenemos clase doble de esgrima con Darlkenlord - admitió Saba, haciendo que Artemis volviera a la realidad- necesitas tener fuerzas-

Estaban en el comedor y Artemis aún no quería comer.

- ¿Con Hanna Marianne?- preguntó Sami.

-Sí- respondió Saba.

-Que asco, ya se me quitó el hambre a mí también-

Saba la fulminó con la mirada, Sami se encogió de hombros.

-Es la verdad- defendió Artemis.

A Saba se le enrojecieron las mejillas y no dijo nada hasta que, unos minutos después, se puso de pié súbitamente y haló a Artemis.

-Tenemos clase- dijo- el profesor Altair nos pidió que lleguemos temprano-

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Sami.

-Pólux- respondió Saba, con frialdad.

-Nos vemos- dijo Artemis, antes de irse.

-Adiós-

Cuando llegó a la puerta del comedor, Artemis volvió a despedirse de Sami con la mano y ni bien la cruzaron, metió las dos a los bolsillos ocultos de su capa y sacó dos panes pequeños con aceitunas.

-Tengo hambre- le dijo con la boca llena a Saba, cuando éste la miró sorprendido.

-Pero Sami se ha quedado con la poción-

-Yo tengo un frasquito-

- ¿La vas a tomar?-

-Supongo-

- ¿Entonces por qué no comías…?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-No sé como decirle a Sami que se está tomando todo muy en serio. Tan enferma no estoy-

Y claro, también estaba lo de la Marca.

Saba asintió.

-Deberías decírselo… a pesar de que sea como es, Sami es tu amiga-

-Tuya también- Artemis lo miró de reojo, Saba hacía puchero- ¿qué?-

-Me molesta que hable así de Hanna, que hablen, las dos; ella es una buena persona. Es mi amiga y si alguien hablara mal de ti, te defendería-

Artemis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No es que te compare- intentó salvar Saba, pero fue demasiado tarde. Artemis empezó a dar de zancadas, alejándose de él- las dos son mis amigas…- se chocó con una chica que lo miraba absorta- lo siento- le sonrió, la chica casi se desvanece en los brazos de su amiga, que también miraba embobada a Saba- Artemis, espérame- Saba intentó empezar a correr, Artemis se le estaba alejando demasiado, pero dos chicas de primero de Valthemoon se le acercaron para saludarlo- hola, sí, permiso- se abrió paso entre ellas- Artemis-

-Hola Saba- una chica bastante grande se plantó frente a él, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola- saludó Saba, haciendo esfuerzos por ver a través de ella, Artemis casi se le había perdido entre tanta gente.

- ¿Buscas algo?-

No la escuchó más, porque la hizo a un lado con una sonrisa que esperaba compensara la mala educación y empezó a correr sin importarle mucho si golpeaba a nadie o no. Pero no pudo, porque ni bien chocó un hombro, se detuvo a pedirle disculpas a la chica que había golpeado sin querer.

-Artemis- oyó Artemis, vagamente por el pasillo. Seguro Saba estaba tras ella intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud y seguro no notaría que todas eran chicas, porque nunca lo notaba. Esa vez no le molestó, porque por primera vez no la estorbaban, ni le metían cabe, ni la golpeaban sin querer por estar solamente mirando a Saba. Por primera vez eran útiles, porque los remolinos que formaban detrás de ella le servían para alejarse de Saba con mayor facilidad.

-Artemis- volvió a escuchar, muy bajito, pero no se volvió. No lo iba a hacer.

Compararla con Hanna Marianne…

Y seguramente creía que sólo estaba molesta por eso.

Llegó mucho antes que su amigo al gimnasio y junto a la puerta vio algo que hizo que se le retorcieran aún más las tripas: Hanna Marianne esperando a Saba. Lo sabía porque la niña miraba de cuando en cuando hacia delante, por el camino que ellos siempre tomaban para ir.

Artemis resopló y empezó a caminar más y más rápido. Entró al gimnasio pasando rápidamente junto a Hanna Marianne, que seguramente se iba a regocijar de que ella no estuviera con Saba, y caminó, echando humo por la nariz, hasta donde estaban los floretes, iba a coger uno inmediatamente y se iba a poner a practicar. Si en las peleas pedían voluntarios y Marianne se ofrecía, ella se iba a encargar de darle su merecido.

Evitó a un chico de Darkenlord que se metía en su camino y luego a otro, y luego a Ghana y luego a Joshua, levantó la vista sorprendida de que fueran tantos y se dio cuenta de que sin notarlo se había metido en un corro de gente. Darkenlords y Stormenhands sin hablarse unos a los otros, intentaban ver mejor lo que pasaba. Artemis quiso saber qué cosa era eso y como todos miraban hacia su izquierda, ella hizo lo mismo y se acercó al centro. Poco a poco empezó a escuchar susurros de una voz que conocía, la de Hada. Dudó en seguir avanzando. Si ella estaba involucrada, seguramente no la querría ver, giró, pero vio a Saba en la puerta, sudoroso y desordenado, junto a Hanna Marianne, levantando la cabeza de cuando en cuando para buscarla. Artemis giró de nuevo y siguió avanzando hasta el centro, abriéndose paso entre los chicos.

Llegó y le costó aceptar lo que estaba mirando: Otto lloraba descontroladamente y sin vergüenza, agarrando fuertemente un pergamino. Junto a él, Sean, Marcus y Hada, que no sabían qué hacer ni con su amigo ni con toda la gente que los miraba. Artemis bajó la cabeza.

-No deberíamos estar aquí- susurró.

-Tienes razón- admitió Creixell a su lado- está bien que seamos morbosos, pero no es para tanto. Otto es nuestro compañero y tenemos que hacer algo-

Artemis la miró desconcertada.

-Claro- volvió a decir Creixell, enérgica- ni Marcus ni los otros pueden hacer nada ¿Qué dices, espantamos a los mirones?-

-Ya-

-Ya. Ya dejen de mirar, ya saben que está llorando, para qué más- empezó a decir Creixell a los demás, bajito, mientras los empujaba.

Artemis había imaginado otra manera de distraerlos.

- ¡_Rubentis flammae!-_

Tres pelotitas de fuego rojo salieron de su varita y revolotearon por el gimnasio, llamando la atención de todos los chicos que se dispersaron para poder ver mejor a las bolitas que habían empezado a chocar entre ellas. Artemis sonrió complacida.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Otto está llorando, señor y Black ha hecho magia-

El profesor Pólux Altair sorprendió a Artemis con la varita afuera y la miró fijamente unos segundos, antes de volverse a Lila Elmira, que señalaba a Otto.

-Gracias, Lila-

-De nada, señor-

-Otto- el profesor Pólux caminó rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo se hincó frente a él- ¿te sientes bien?-

Otto no respondió, no había dejado de llorar ni siquiera con las pelotitas de fuego de Artemis.

El profesor Altair se puso de pié y miró a toda la clase que, sorprendentemente, estaba dispersa por el gimnasio. Hasta Creixell había corrido junto a Ghana, lejos de Artemis.

-El señor Edge me va a hacer el favor de cuidarlos mientras practican sus movimientos básicos de defensa, en parejas, sin jugar. Otto, acompáñame por favor… ustedes también, señores- dijo seriamente, señalando a Sean, Marcus y Hada.

Cuando empezaron a irse, Artemis suspiró, podía jurar que el profesor Altair la iba a castigar por haber convocado a las pelotitas de fuego. Se volvió hacia Lila Elmira y la fulminó con la mirada, por chismosa.

-Señorita Black- llamó el profesor desde la puerta, con un vozarrón- ¿qué espera para venir?-

Artemis se estremeció y asintió. Claro, de qué otra manera podía ser.

-Y apague las pelotas de fuego, por favor-

Artemis volvió a asentir, aunque el profesor no la estuviera viendo.

-_Finite incantatem-_ susurró, tratando de no hacer caso de las risitas de Hanna Marianne y algunos Darkenlord, ni de la mirada de superioridad de Elmira.

Estuvo todo el camino hasta la Sala de Profesores unos pasos rezagada de Hada, Sean y Marcus, que estaban, a su vez, unos pasos más atrás que Otto y el profesor Pólux Altair. Ninguno le habló y tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran.

-Pasen, por favor- indicó el profesor Pólux, cuando llegaron, pero detuvo a Artemis- hablaremos después. Espera aquí, por favor-

Artemis asintió, dócilmente. No le gustaba que el profesor Altair estuviera molesto con ella. Su curso era uno de sus favoritos y creía que él era uno de los mejores esgrimistas del mundo, aunque nunca hubiera visto a otros. Se sentó pesadamente en el piso junto a la puerta y empezó lamentarse por ser tan lenta guardando su varita. Si lo hubiera hecho más rápido, probablemente no se habría dado cuenta. Si no hubiera conjurado bolitas de fuego, tal vez tampoco la habría castigado… pero lo había hecho para que nadie viera a Otto llorar y eso era lo que de verdad le preocupaba.

- ¡Hey!-

Ru Hugin llegó corriendo por el pasillo y llamó la atención de Artemis con los brazos. Se detuvo junto a ella, se dobló sobre sus rodillas para recobrar el aliento, pero no la miraba, ni siquiera de reojo y Artemis no sabía si saludarlo o no, o si mirarlo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ru, aún sin mirarla.

-El profesor Pólux entró con Otto y los demás- respondió Artemis, también sin mirar.

- ¿Y tú?-

-Invoqué pelotas de fuego rojo en clase-

- ¿Para distraer?- por primera vez la miró.

Artemis no asintió ni negó. No quería que le diera las gracias por los chicos, no quería que le hablara de eso, no quería que le hablara de nada. De un momento a otro, se sintió bastante incómoda por tener a Ru a su lado.

-Artemis, yo entendí lo que…-

- ¿Qué pasó con Otto?- interrumpió ella.

-No tengo idea- admitió Ru, un poco seco- estaba en la enfermería y cuando llegué a clase me contaron lo que había pasado. Vine corriendo aquí- Artemis asintió con desconfianza- de verdad, sé tanto sobre esto como tú-

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y salieron en fila y cabizbajos Marcus, Sean y Hada. Artemis se puso de pié, esperando que con ellos saliera el profesor Altair, pero al no verlo, se apoyó a la pared.

- ¿Qué pasó?- les preguntó Ru.

- ¿Qué oíste?- preguntó Marcus a su vez.

-Que se los llevaron, nada más-

-Se murió la abuelita de Otto- dijo Sean, eso impresionó a Ru- le llegó la carta hoy-

-No puedo creerlo-

-Nosotros tampoco-

Ru se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Le dijeron al profesor Altair...?-

-Nada- dijo rápidamente Sean.

-No nos va a creer- agregó Hada.

-Sí… además, puede ser una coincidencia. Puede que haya muerto hace tiempo y recién le avisen-

Sean se interrumpió, miró a Artemis y todos se voltearon a verla, menos Ru. Ella bajó la cabeza, como si no se diera cuenta, pero los veía por el rabillo del ojo. La miraban con desconfianza.

-Black-

Felizmente la puerta se abrió y el profesor Altair sacó su cabeza para llamar a Artemis. Ella pasó entre los chicos con cuidado de no hacer ningún gesto, ni mirarlos y entró a la Sala de Profesores. Oyó al profesor decir

-Otto ha salido con la profesora Gabrián, a ella le pueden preguntar, chicos. Vayan a clase-

Luego la puerta se cerró y Artemis se preparó para dar explicaciones de algo que ni siquiera ella se podía explicar.

- ¿Qué pasó?-

Artemis negó. No sabía como explicar.

-No puedes prender fuego en el gimnasio, es de madera. Por mucho que quieras ayudar a tus compañeros, tienes que pensar un poco más. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las pelotitas chocaban con las vigas y las vigas se consumían?-

-Se nos venía el techo encima- admitió Artemis, con la cabeza gacha.

-No solo el techo, todo el gimnasio. Además, está prohibido para los alumnos de primero y segundo hacer magia durante la clase de esgrima.

Una regla estúpida que ella nunca pensó que quebraría.

Artemis asintió, esperando que el profesor Altair la castigara pronto y la dejara salir. Quería saber por qué Ru y los demás parecían tan afectados con la muerte de la abuelita de Otto y por qué hablaban de coincidencias y por qué Hada había dicho que el profesor no les iba a creer. Algo ahí le sonaba conocido.

-Si vuelvo a ver tu varita fuera de su funda en lo que queda del año, no voy a tener otra alternativa más que castigarte y pedirte que no vuelvas a clases ¿me entendiste?- preguntó el profesor, mirando fijamente a Artemis y haciéndola temblar. Ella asintió y el profesor sonrió de medio labio- ahora ¿fuiste al Torneo de Esgrima del año pasado?-

Artemis asintió desconcertada.

- ¿Y sabes que no puedes participar a menos que estés en tercero?-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

-Y que el ganador recibe la propuesta de integrar el equipo de esgrima de la escuela, del que han salido esgrimistas de la Confederación-

Artemis negó, había perdido el punto de la conversación.

-Bueno, va a haber un pequeño concurso el próximo año, la fecha aún no es clara y el premio va a ser una espada… seguramente van a concursar los que estén en el Torneo de Esgrima este año… ¿tienes una espada Artemis?-

-No, señor-

-Te recomiendo que le prestes mucha atención a los esgrimistas del Torneo de este año, tener una espada propia te serviría bastante para hacerte un lugar en el Torneo del próximo año y en el equipo. Además, creo que te gustaría bastante ganarte una ¿no?-

Algo reventó en la boca del estómago de Artemis. El profesor Altair le estaba llamando la atención por haber hecho magia en el gimnasio en un segundo y al siguiente, le hablaba de tener su propia espada y de participar en el Torneo de esgrima.

El profesor Pólux la miró, esperando una respuesta.

Tener su propia espada… siempre la cargaría, no dejaría que nadie más la tocara, la limpiaría todas las noches y la llevaría en el cinto, sintiendo su peso las 24 horas del día. Se la mostraría a su tío y a su papá… y pelearía en el Torneo. Entrenaría. Haría más esgrima que en las clases… Sí. Ella quería.

-Sí-

-Sería bueno tenerte en el equipo de esgrima-

Algo volvió a explotar dentro de ella y le dieron ganas de abrazar muy fuerte al profesor Pólux. El equipo de esgrima. Su propia espada. Sí, ella quería.

Olvidó todo lo que había pasado durante el camino de regreso al gimnasio, al que llegó con una mueca incierta y los ojos perdidos en algún lugar de su imaginación donde entrenaba de noche con el profesor Pólux Altair y su espada propia. Y peleaba con alguien más. Sí, quería su espada. Iba a participar en ese pequeño torneo e iba a hacer todo lo posible por ganar.

Saba la despertó con un tirón de brazo.

La clase había acabado y los chicos de Stormenhand junto a los de Darkenlord dejaban el gimnasio, envueltos en cuchicheos y conjeturas. Al centro del montón de alumnos, caminaban Ru, Marcus, Sean y Hada, víctimas de miradas disimuladas y directas, intentando no mirar a ningún lado y no responder a ninguna pregunta, por muy disparatada o provocadora que fuera.

Artemis acababa de aterrizar tras unos matorrales que estaban junto a la puerta del gimnasio. A su lado, Saba, el culpable, tapándole la boca, a causa del grito que profirió por el susto. Y también por culpa suya.

- ¿Estás loco?- le dijo Artemis, soltándose.

- ¿Querías estar en ese grupo también?- preguntó Saba, señalando a Ru.

Artemis vio por entre los matorrales y recordó lo que había pasado. La abuelita de Otto había muerto. Hada había dicho que no le creerían si contaba… ¿contaba qué? Miró a Saba, molesto, poniéndose de pié y le dieron ganas de aguantarlo con las manos y preguntarle qué había pasado cuando Ru llegó al gimnasio. Tal vez le había contado algo. Pero no, estaba molesto.

Tanto que se fue sin esperarla.

Artemis suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que averiguar por su cuenta. Con Saba arreglaría luego. Se puso de pié, pero se ocultó tras los matorrales inmediatamente, acababa de ver a Sami detenerse junto a uno de Ghana y seguro le preguntaba por Artemis. Ghana señaló el gimnasio. Artemis miró a los lados y huyó corriendo agachada hacia el bosque.

Se detuvo sólo cuando supo que los árboles habían hecho desaparecer el Castillo tras de ella y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que la decisión de correr hasta allí había sido bastante idiota. Podría haber corrido hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio y de ahí hasta el Castillo y de ahí hasta la siguiente clase y librarse de Sami por lo menos hasta el almuerzo, es más, eso le convenía porque podría haber llegado temprano y escogido un lugar cercano a Ru y los demás, para escucharlos, pero no, sus piernas habían apuntado hacia el bosque y ella les había hecho caso.

Inició el camino de regreso. De todas maneras, no quería estar en el Bosque mucho tiempo.

Cuando iba a empezar a correr oyó el crujir de ramas y hojas secas. Le recordó a Sean, que siempre las hacía crujir.

Se detuvo y se escondió tras un árbol. Esperó a que pasara alguien, tal vez eran ellos… pero no, estuvo un minuto mirando fijamente hacia donde ella creía que debía ser el camino que tomarían y no apareció nadie. Tal vez había sido una criatura del bosque…

Pero porsiacaso, se iba a asegurar.

Caminó con bastante cuidado hacia su izquierda, escondiéndose tras los árboles cada cuanto. Se detuvo, para escuchar, pero nada. Seguro más adelante. Dio unos pasos más y se detuvo, el camino que estaba tomando le parecía conocido. Giró sobre ella un par de veces, tratando de recordar. No tenía que esforzarse mucho, la única vez que había estado tan adentro en el bosque fue cuando Edge los llevó a espantar doxys. Las rosas estaban cerca.

Siguió el camino como lo recordaba y en pocos minutos, vio una rosa dorada entre los árboles. Sonrió. Esas rosas eran muy bonitas.

Se detuvo. Acababa de escuchar algo. Corrió hasta un árbol cercano al claro de la rosaleda y lo trepó con cuidado. Aún no podía ver. Estiró un brazo hacia la gruesa rama de otro árbol, que estaba a unos centímetros, con el otro se agarró de la corteza y saltó hacia la rama vecina. Se abrazó del tronco del nuevo árbol y tuvo que repetir el salto un par de veces, hasta que, por fin, vio las espaldas de dos encapuchados hacerle frente a dos encapuchados más. Y uno de ellos era una chica, Hada.

Artemis se agachó lo más que pudo, para escuchar.

-No vamos a decir nada- oyó decir a Ru- a nadie, lo prometimos-

-Pero… esto no es cualquier cosa, la abuelita de Otto ha muerto- replicó Hada.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa- dijo Marcus.

-Nadie ha dicho eso- empezó Sean- pero… sabíamos que…-

Ru asintió.

-Igual, no podemos decir nada a nadie- repitió

- ¿Y si Otto vio algo más?- preguntó Sean.

-Nos hubiera dicho-

-No entiendo por qué estamos aquí- soltó Marcus- lo sabíamos desde el principio. El profesor Bridge nos dijo que si alguien miraba fijamente a los ojos a las Lámpades, ellas lo harían tener visiones. Otto vio a su abuelita muriéndose. El profesor dijo que no creía en visiones ficticias, su abuelita murió. A mí también me da mucha pena, pero no es algo que nos sorprenda, es una visión de la Lámpade. Iba a pasar. Y sabemos por qué pasó. Punto final. Vamos a clase-

Artemis abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Así que por eso Otto empezó a correr como un loco cuando la Lámpade se le acercó? Porque estaba teniendo la visión…

-Estamos aquí porque hada quiere contarle a la profesora Gabrián lo que pasó- dijo Ru, seriamente.

- ¿Y qué si le contamos? Marcus ya dijo que era natural que las visiones de las Lámpades se cumplan…-

Ru se pasó una mano por el cerquillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, lo colocó tras su oreja y se acercó bastante a Sean. Artemis pensó que lo iba a golpear, pero solo empezó a hablarle tajantemente.

-Que si le decimos a la tutora Gabrián lo que pasó, nos va a preguntar cómo salimos de esa y si lo hace, le tendríamos que contar lo que pasó con Artemis-

A Artemis se le pusieron rojas las mejillas y decidió que era momento de irse.

-Todos nos sentimos mal- oyó entrecortado a Marcus, mientras intentaba saltar a la rama de lado sin hacer ruido.

Así que había sido una visión. Una visión que la Lámpade le había otorgado a Otto por haberla visto a los ojos. Y había visto a su abuelita morir. ¿Por qué? Le hubiera gustado mucho preguntárselo a Otto, pero para obtener una respuesta, seguro tenía que preguntárselo a la Lámpade. Se pasó el resto del día callada, sintiendo pena por Otto y por los demás. Seguro se sentían culpables por no poder decir nada. Hada tenía razón en estar asustada, era lógico que quisiera contarle a la profesora Gabrián, para tranquilizarse, pero no lo podía hacer por lo que ella había hecho para espantar a la Lámpade. Le dieron ganas de decirle que ya estaba curada y que eso nunca iba a volver a suceder. Aunque no dejaría que se lo contaran a nadie. Gracias a Ru no se lo contaban a nadie. Y eso que ella no era su amiga.

Viper era una rata asquerosa.

* * *

_-No creo que en tu escuela existan profesores así- le dijo a Harry, que estaba en el otro lado del cristal de la ventana, por la que miraba la lluvia caer._

_-Hay peores- respondió el niño no Slytherin- ¿cómo hiciste para no caerte de las ramas?-_

_-No sé- Artemis se encogió de hombros- creo que estoy acostumbrada-_

_-Como un mono-_

_Los dos se miraron y sonrieron._

_-No. Es por las vigas. A Saba y a mi nos gusta colgarnos de las vi…-_

_Artemis bajó la cabeza, el niño no Slytherin buscó su mirada._

_- ¿Todavía no le has hablado?- preguntó._

_-No. Estaba almorzando con Hanna Marianne. Esa chica no me cae bien, es…- de pronto, Artemis vio por el reflejo del cristal pasar a alguien- espérame un rato._

- ¡Ru!- llamó.

Ru se volvió. Artemis corrió hacia él y le tendió la mano.

-Gracias- le dijo.

El chico la miró fijamente. Su ojo no tapado por el cerquillo parecía impresionado y por un segundo, Artemis pensó que la iba a rechazar, pero luego, le estrechó la mano y le sonrió.

-No hay por qué-

Artemis no dijo nada más y él siguió su camino, sin voltearse al final del pasillo para despedirse con la mano. Estaba bien, tampoco lo esperaba. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

_- ¿Ahora a donde vas?- le dijo el niño no Slytherin, desde la ventana._

A disculparse con alguien más, a quien le debía explicaciones hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Me llegaron tus aceitunas, estuvieron ricas-

Artemis estaba arrodillada frente a Apollus, que la miraba fijamente, como si entendiera cada palabra que ella decía. Artemis estaba segura de que lo hacía, es más, estaba segura de que no le iba a aceptar las disculpas tan fácilmente. Pero no importaba, tenía toda la tarde y parte de la noche para que lo hiciera.

Ella y Saba se hablaron esa noche, de todas maneras la pelea no iba a durar mucho, nunca duraban mucho. Se quedaron hasta la madrugada hablando de lo que había pasado ese día, porque el niño elfo acababa de llegar de hablar con Ru, Marcus, Sean y Hada sobre lo que había pasado con Otto y Artemis fingió no saber nada.

Ella y Sami prometieron no molestar a Hanna Marianne y dos semanas después deshicieron su promesa alegando que Saba podía tener las amigas que quisiera y que eso no significaba que a ellas tenían que caerles bien. La verdadera razón del rompimiento de promesa fue que el día anterior Artemis había hecho que le salieran furúnculos enormes a Hanna Marianne, después de una discusión en la que las cinco (Artemis, Sami, Marianne y dos amigas suyas) sacaron sus varitas y felizmente Artemis fue la más rápida en encantar. La culpa, por supuesto, la tenía Marianne, por provocarlas.

La enfermera maniática de Sami fue languideciendo hasta desaparecer, eso alivió a Artemis que no terminaba de averiguar como decirle que la dejara tranquila. Para finales de año, su mejor amiga solo le alcanzaba la poción, sin decir una sola palabra, cuando creía que a Artemis le dolía la cabeza, que no fueron muchas veces. Para su suerte, pudo volver a comer aceitunas cuando quería, pudo colgarse de los pies con Saba en el gimnasio y pudo pasar sola el tiempo que estaba acostumbrada a pasar sola.

Las levitaciones no volvieron en el resto del año.

Nunca pudieron hacer nada con Viper. Ni acusarlo, ni vengarse, ni hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado. Nada. Artemis tampoco volvió a hablar con los chicos como lo hacía antes del accidente, pero no era algo que la sorprendiera.

Vio todos los enfrentamientos del Torneo de Esgrima de ese año y fue 19 (la nota máxima en Goldenwand era 20) su calificación final en el curso de Esgrima. Sonrió y le dijo a Saba que el año siguiente conseguiría el 20.

**(capítulo corregido)**


	17. La Sala del Pensadero

**16.**

**TERCER CURSO**

**La Sala del Pensadero**

La alumna estrella de Goldenwand caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo Nuevo como si estuviera caminando en su casa, que era justamente lo que la escuela significaba para ella. Eso lo había aprendido desde el momento en el que llegó. Claro que dudó cuando le dieron esa horrenda bienvenida aérea, pero luego lo superó, recordando que hasta en las mejores familias había problemas.

Llevaba las medias altas a pesar de usar botas y éstas limpias y brillantes, como si fueran de charol. La falda tres dedos sobre las rodillas y el saco cuatro dedos sobre la falda. De la blusa, ni un atisbo y a pesar de eso, la alumna estrella se había asegurado de abotonar hasta el último botoncito. Cuello y mangas impecables, por supuesto. Sus palmas limpias y sus uñas desiertas, ningún tipo de esmalte, que tan de moda estaba, no anillos en los dedos, no tatuajes, no cicatrices. Sus manos, como instrumento que eran, debían estar perfectamente cuidadas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una impecable media cola y el que caía estaba peinado con un ungüento preparado por ella misma, que lo mantenía firme y lacio, detrás de los hombros y hasta la cintura. Ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar.

La gente miraba a la alumna estrella al pasar y ella sonreía, medio oculta entre la cantidad de libros que llevaba sobre los brazos. Por supuesto que la tenían que mirar. Era un ejemplo.

Tras ella caminaba un chico bastante alto para su edad, de ojos grandes y sinceros y con una marca en ellos que delataba su identidad. Sus manos grandes se adelantaron a su cuerpo, una de ellas llevaba su varita.

-_Wingardium Leviosa-_

Los libros de la alumna estrella de Goldenwand volaron de sus manos a las manos del alumno alto, que empezó a reírse a carcajadas cuando ella se volvió, furiosa.

- ¡Pólux! No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos- le dijo la alumna estrella al chico que reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Claro que se puede! Hasta los profesores hacen magia en los pasillos. Estamos en una escuela de magia, Morgana, adivina lo que todos hacemos-

Esos todos, de pronto, los estaban mirando.

Morgana intentó tomar sus libros, pero Pólux no la dejó. Ella resopló y con mucha elegancia, tomó el corredor que llevaba al patio central, rompiendo el círculo que se había formado entorno a ambos.

Se sentó, furiosa, en una banca y esperó los diez segundos que usualmente tardaba Pólux en aparecer, pero esa vez llegó a contar hasta treinta y ni una señal de su amigo. Resopló aún más fuerte. Seguramente se estaba riendo de ella con toda esa gente. No. Pólux no sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero la gente sí, la conocía. Los alumnos de Goldenwand últimamente parecían no tener nada que hacer más que formar pequeños grupitos en cualquier lugar y crear escándalos en ellos. Eso llenaba de cólera a la alumna estrella.

Pólux llegó a los minutos, aún sonriendo, pero, ante la mirada furibunda que le dirigió la alumna estrella, dejó de hacerlo y puso los libros, con mucho cuidado, a su lado.

-Vamos, Morgana, no fue nada- le dijo.

- ¿Viste a toda esa gente mirando?-

-Es porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer-

-Yo les puedo dar una pista de qué hacer- Morgana se puso de pié y encaró a Pólux- hay un tal Lord Voldemort- lo dijo con bastante acidez, como si no fuera solo "un tal", si no una persona bastante conocida- que está haciendo estragos la comunidad mágica. Y aunque todos crean que estamos a salvo por estar en la escuela… no lo estamos. Goldenwand tiene algo que Voldemort quiere, lo leí en el diario. Investigaciones de reporteros de todo el mundo concluyen lo mismo. Y además, hay gente que se está muriendo…-

Pólux puso una de sus manos enormes sobre el hombro de Morgana.

-Morgana, basta. Si sigues leyendo esas cosas vas a terminar por asustarte más de la cuenta. Además, tú no estabas tan interesada que yo recuerde-

-Pero leí…-

- ¿Leíste la carpeta de la osa?-

-Sí. Esa estúpida carpeta… me dijo que estaba siendo demasiado fría y…-

- ¿La carpeta o la osa?-

-La carpeta-

Pólux sonrió de medio labio y Morgana hizo lo mismo, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, como si se estuviera retractando.

-Hemos echado leña a sus escándalos y a los chismes y…-

- ¿Qué sugieres? Que nos hagamos aurores todos en este preciso instante? No se tú pero a mi, contando este, me faltan tres años para terminar-

- ¡No estoy diciendo eso!-

-Morgana- Pólux la soltó y dejó de hablarle con la paciencia con la que le hablaba- la razón por la que todos hacemos cosas inútiles, es por lo mismo por lo que tú estás histérica. Saber que puede pasar algo en cualquier momento… lo siento pero no me anima a estudiar-

-No pareces Stormenhand-

- ¡Por favor! No vengas con tu rollo de qué es ser un buen Stormenhand-

- ¿Por qué se están peleando?-

Un chico exactamente igual que el que hablaba con Morgana, solo que con el cabello hasta los hombros amarrado en una cola de caballo, acababa de llegar junto a ellos y los miraba alternativamente.

-Tu hermano me hizo una broma muy estúpida- dijo Morgana.

- ¿Cuál?-

-Hizo levitar mis libros…-

- ¡Ah! La del Wingardium. Sí. Se la ha hecho a todas las chicas del curso-

Pólux miró a Cástor con una ceja levantada, él le devolvió la mirada. Se miraron unos minutos y Morgana no dedujo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué hacen?-

Una chica despeinada y más baja que los tres se acercó a ellos con pasitos cortos pero rápidos. Morgana la miró de abajo a arriba: tenía los zapatos sucios y las medias chorreadas por debajo de las rodillas. Su falda estaba ajada y entre ella y el saco, se podía ver una franja blanca gruesa: su blusa. Estaba por fuera y era demasiado más grande que ella. El cuello del saco no estaba correctamente puesto y se podía ver el de la blusa, que tampoco estaba en orden. Tenía en el cuello una gargantilla negra de tela, de la que colgaba un ojo plateado. Su cabello estaba disperso por toda su frente y por unos centímetros sobre su cabeza. Suelto. Y sus uñas estaban pintadas de azul.

-Nada- dijo Morgana, cuando dejó de verla.

-Cástor, te estaba buscando. Tengo el manual de Pociones para Desaparecer que nos pidieron en clase- dijo la chica, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Lo tienes?- preguntaron Morgana y Cástor a la vez.

-Lo tengo-

-Ursa, eres lo máximo-

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo aún más grande.

- ¿Cómo lo tienes?- preguntó Morgana- yo no lo pude conseguir el año pasado. Y ¿Por qué estás llevando clase de Pociones con Cástor? Tú eres de cuarto-

-Soy alumna libre con el profesor Simmons, a él no le importa- respondió Ursa, entre la timidez y el orgullo.

-Claro que no le importa- Morgana se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-_El profesor Simmons tiene mucha conciencia social- _dijo una voz que provenía de la mochila de Ursa- _a diferencia de otras personas_-

Morgana se puso blanca como papel y se volvió furiosa a Ursa.

- ¿Has traído tu estúpida carpeta?- le preguntó, lívida.

-Sí. Siempre la llevo conmigo- respondió Ursa, con naturalidad.

-_Como su conciencia social-_

- ¿Puedes hacer que se calle?- volvió a preguntar Morgana, intentando sonreír.

-No la verdad… a mi me gusta que hable. Por eso la tengo a mi lado-

-_Nunca callarás la…-_

-La ha tomado conmigo- le dijo Morgana a Pólux, buscando ayuda. Su amigo se encogió de hombros y miró a Ursa con ambas cejas levantadas.

-No le hagas caso, a mi también suele molestarme- admitió Ursa, con una sonrisita- es inofensiva-

-_Pero no fría-_

-Ater, estoy hablando en serio, por favor. No estoy de buen humor-

-Ursa, tal vez será mejor que te vayas- le dijo Cástor.

- ¿Y el libro?-

-Te voy a buscar a tu sala común-

-Pero sabes que la de Darkenlord está escondida-

-Nos encontramos a las siete en los camerinos, entonces-

Los ojos de Ursa se abrieron bastante grande y sonrió.

-Ya-

-_Voy a esconderme- _empezó a cantar la carpeta dentro de la mochila de Ursa, cuando ella se despidió de todos con la mano y les dio la espalda- _a esconderme muy bien. Porque gente mala quiere callar mi voz, porque no son lo suficientemente valientes, oh no, para aceptar lo que sucede a su alrededor, oh no, porque no son lo suficientemente valientes, para ver más allá de sus narice…-_

-Suficiente. _¡Diffindo!_- bramó Morgana, señalando con su varita la mochila de Ursa, que se descosió en el acto- _¡Wingardium Leviosa!-_

- ¿¡Qué haces!-

Hizo flotar a muchos metros sobre su cabeza la carpeta, mientras que Ursa corría hacia Morgana, para detenerla.

Y la carpeta cantaba más fuerte, para que, a pesar de la altura de la que flotaba, la escucharan.

-Mi varita- susurró Ursa, palpándose los bolsillos de todo el cuerpo.

-_Todos conmigo: Voy a esconderme, a esconderme muy bien. Porque gente mala quiere callar mi voz, porque no son lo suficientemente valientes…-_

- _¡Depulso!-_

Pero cuando la encontró, fue demasiado tarde. Morgana había lanzado la carpeta hacia el bosque con mucha fuerza, tanta, que la perdieron de vista antes de que empezara a caer.

- ¡No!- gritó Ursa. Miró a Morgana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin importarle su mochila descocida y sus demás útiles regados por el piso, empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

- ¡Ursa!- Cástor, que se había quedado de piedra cuando todo sucedía, corrió tras ella.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Ursa- dijo Pólux, viendo a su hermano intentar alcanzar a la niña, que ya había entrado al bosque.

-Su carpeta me estaba provocando…-

Pólux negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Morgana.

-A ayudar a Ursa-

La alumna estrella se quedó quieta, con los puños apretados y sin saber que hacer. Miró a un lado, a los útiles regados de Ursa y con un movimiento de su varita los recogió todos y los puso dentro de la mochila que también cosió. Resopló. Se la puso a los hombros y empezó a correr ella también hacia el bosque.

En ese momento Artemis sintió que alguien la agarraba muy fuerte del cuello de la capa y tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Todo empezó a girar a su alrededor y a derretirse. Cerró los ojos para no marease y cuando los abrió, vio a Saba y Sami mirarla con los ojos bastante abiertos y saltones, expectantes.

- ¿Y?- dijo Sami, que no se aguantó la emoción.

Artemis asintió, adquiriendo el mismo gesto que sus amigos y respirando con dificultad.

-Genial- dijo.

Ellos asintieron y Artemis volvió sus ojos hacia lo que tenía debajo. Una columna de mármol en la que estaba empotrada una vasija de un material que parecía hierro, pero se sentía como piedra. Dentro de la vasija, agua plateada y dentro del agua, recuerdos. Un Pensadero.

El reflejo le devolvió la mirada y por un segundo, el brillo de un nuevo recuerdo. Se volvió hacia Sami, para mostrárselo, pero ella negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Es el mismo- le dijo.

Ninguno de los tres pudo hablar por unos minutos, sólo se miraban sorprendidos e intercambiaban medias sonrisas y saltitos sin razón. Finalmente, los tres concordaron silenciosamente en sentarse sobre una de las paredes destruidas del aula en el que habían encontrado al Pensadero y lo hicieron de espaldas al corredor, es decir, dirigidos hacia la vasija empotrada en mármol. Mirándolo maravillados y boquiabiertos.

-Fue un golpe de mucha suerte encontrar el Pensadero ¿no?- dijo Sami.

-Ni tan de suerte- admitió Saba.

- ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque suerte hubiera sido encontrarlo en algún aula del Castillo Nuevo o en el gimnasio. Esto ha sido… más- Saba miró al techo, pero en su lugar estaba el cielo, muy negro y con muchas estrellas que los iluminaban más que la tenue luz de sus varitas. Sonrió- vinimos al Castillo Viejo por una razón-

Todo en él estaba derrumbado. No había un solo salón intacto y lo sabían, porque se habían adentrado más que nunca a las ruinas del Primer Castillo de Goldenwand. A pesar de todo, el Castillo Viejo aún parecía un buen lugar para estar. Por alguna razón, Artemis se sentía atraída a las ruinas con una fuerza particular. Tal vez por los jardines filtrados o los pasillos derrumbados dramáticamente. Tal vez porque corría muy fuerte el viento.

-Claro que vinimos por una razón- dijo Sami, resoplando- porque Artemis nos quería decir algo-

Artemis asintió. Y todavía no había tenido la oportunidad.

-Nos lo pudo decir en cualquier parte. En el gimnasio, en tu Torre, en nuestra Fortaleza, en el árbol, en el claro. Pero nos trajo hasta aquí. Y encontramos el Pensadero- repitió Saba, emocionado.

-Yo encontré el Pensadero- subrayó Sami- y fui la primera en meter la cabeza-

-Porque nosotros estábamos espantando escregutos mientras tú corrías a esconderte-

-Gracias por echármelo en cara-

- ¿Cómo sabías que el recuerdo que brilló después era el mismo?- preguntó Artemis, hablando más fuerte que Saba y mirando a Sami fijamente. No podía ser que llevaran tan poco tiempo en la escuela y se estuvieran peleando… de nuevo.

-Ah. Porque yo también pensé que era otro, pero luego me di cuenta que era la misma chica caminando. No sé mucho sobre como funcionan los Pensaderos, pero supongo que solo puede hacer un recuerdo a la vez. No estoy segura, tal vez no. En todo caso… este sí tiene solo un recuerdo-

- ¿Y de quién es?-

-Ni idea-

-De la… alumna- se respondió a sí misma Artemis, con bastante dificultad.

-O del… chico alto. Es obvio que tiene que ser de alguien que esté ahí, porque es parte de su recuerdo. Uno no puede recordar cosas que no ha visto ¿no?- de pronto, Sami suspiró intranquila- creo que ha sido una mala idea ver ese recuerdo. No tenemos por qué meternos en las vidas de los demás sin su permiso, a pesar de que sean personas descuidadas como para dejar sus recuerdos tirados en cualquier Pensadero que encuentren. Aunque… no existen muchos Pensaderos en el mundo, no creo que toda familia tenga el suyo, la mía no tiene- miró a Artemis y a Saba con miedo- creo que nos hemos metido mucho en el Castillo Viejo. Tal vez en el terreno que está prohibido… porque, es obvio que… bueno que…-

-Es el recuerdo de la profesora Gabrián- completó Artemis con cuidado, preocupada por el súbito cambio en el humor de su mejor amiga. Sami se sobresaltó y la chitó.

-O del profesor Pólux Altair- agregó Saba.

- ¡Chitón!- exclamó Sami, abriendo los brazos hacia el elfo.

- ¿Por qué nos chitas?-

- ¡Porque están diciendo cosas que no son!-

¿Cómo no son? Artemis había oído claramente que a la chica que caminaba la llamaban Morgana y que al que iba atrás de ella lo llamaban Pólux y al que era igual, Cástor y a la de la carpeta, Ursa. Las únicas personas de las que Artemis sabía con esos nombres y que además se conocían eran los profesores Cástor y Pólux Altair, la profesora Ursa Ater y su tutora, Morgana Gabrián. Sin embargo… no parecían ellos… No podía imaginarse a su tutora, a la que quería y respetaba mucho, como una chica que se comportaba igual que Hanna Marianne. Solo que sin tantas sonrisitas.

Pero sobre todo, no podía creer que su profesora fuera la dueña del recuerdo, porque ella era todo menos descuidada y el tratamiento que le daba a su vida fuera de la escuela era el de la inexistencia. La tutora parecía haber nacido con la edad con la que la conoció y dentro de Goldenwand, sin más historia que la que generaba todos los días y unos cuantos anteriores. No podía sencillamente haber ido un día y dejado un recuerdo regalado a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Por eso no le dijo nada a Sami.

-No conozco a ningún otro par de gemelos que se llamen Cástor y Pólux Altair- dijo Saba, al cabo.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Sami- pero los del recuerdo no se apellidaban Altair. Nunca lo dijeron… así que no podemos asegurar que fueran los mismos. Además no se parecían entre ellos, yo no me imaginaba que eran gemelos…-

Artemis asintió enternecida por los intentos de Sami y Saba hizo lo mismo.

-Igual con las dos chicas. Nombres. Eso no es nada. Pudieron ser apodos. Y aunque no lo fueran, no sabemos cuantas Morganas o cuantas Ursas existen en el mundo-

-Pero conocemos a una Morgana que no le tiene mucha simpatía a una Ursa- le comentó Saba a Artemis en voz bastante baja.

Artemis asintió suavemente, para que Sami no supiera que estaban comentando entre ellos. Su amiga parecía no estar pasando un buen momento, sus ojos iban desde el Pensadero hasta ellos y luego hacia algún rincón del aula en ruinas y de nuevo hacia el Pensadero. Y hacia ellos y hacia algún lugar en el salón, y comprimía más y más la boca. Artemis se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, para tranquilizarla. Sami le sonrió y se quedó unos segundos así, con los labios estirados y la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la cara de Artemis.

Saba se sentó sobre un pedazo de pared que estaba en el piso, que limpió antes con un movimiento de su varita y se cruzó de brazos. Artemis pensó que tal vez ese era el momento para contarles lo que tenía que contar, que, a final de cuentas, era la razón por la que los había llevado hasta el Castillo Viejo.

Se lo había estado aguantando todo desde el primer día, cuando se encontraron en la puerta del Castillo Nuevo, Artemis acababa de llegar y sus amigos ya habían dejado sus maletas en sus habitaciones. La acompañaron y con mucho gusto accedió a sentarse un momento sobre su maleta y conversar amenamente cuando pasaban por el Bosque que estaba de camino al Paso, sólo para demostrarle a Saba que ya no le tenía miedo. Que lo que Apple Easthouse le había hecho en su primer curso ya no le afectaba.

-Porque hablé con mi tío… no sobre lo que pasó exactamente, sino, algo así- pero no continuó, porque no quería adelantar nada de lo que tenía que contarles.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Sami, después de abrazarla como felicitaciones.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Artemis, recibiendo una palmadita en el hombro, de parte de Saba.

-Aquí, para que te asustaras-

-Ah…-

Artemis se puso de pié, incómoda y continuó caminando. No le dijo nada claro a Sami hasta que llegaron al Paso, en donde, sin mucha importancia y con la ayuda de Saba, le dijo que unos chicos de cuarto la habían molestado una noche.

Sami asintió y la miró. Seguramente esperaba más, pero Artemis no tenía nada más que contarle. Por alguna razón, sintió que ya no era momento de contarle esa verdad. Había pasado demasiado y probablemente, Sami se molestaría… además, lo acababa de demostrar, el miedo estaba superado.

Sus amigos la esperaron fuera de la Fortaleza y Artemis bajó media hora después, refunfuñando y masticando maldiciones hacia las chicas con las que le tocaba compartir habitación ese año que, de nuevo, le habían dejado la cama rota junto a la ventana.

Saba la miró ofendido y ella se encogió de hombros.

Les quiso contar durante el almuerzo, aprovechando que todavía no estaban todos los estudiantes de la escuela, porque iban llegando de a pocos durante todo el día y los de primero tenían su Ceremonia de Iniciación en la primera noche del día siguiente. Así que los sentó en una de las mesas que estaba en el sector vacío del Comedor.

-Hola, Saba-

Pero se encogió de hombros ni bien la primera niña se acercó a saludar a su mejor amigo. Que ingenua había sido al pensar que podría evitar que noten a Saba, quien para colmo, estaba más alto, más brillante, con los ojos más grandes o más claros, Artemis no podía definir bien y tenía el cabello más largo que el año anterior y negrísimo. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su amigo, su cabello.

Saba saludó a la chica levantando una ceja y Artemis tuvo que tomar rápidamente su vaso con zumo de naranja y beber de él para que nadie más notara la sonrisa tonta que se había formado en su rostro.

Miró a la chica que lo había saludado después de escuchar su cuerpo chocando contra el piso. Se incorporaba con una sonrisa bastante amplia y los ojos fijos aún en los de Saba. Luego miró a Sami, que se metía compulsivamente rodajas de tomate a la boca… pero las comisuras no engañaban. Ella también había sonreído.

- ¿Y si cogemos comida de las cocinas y almorzamos en el árbol?- propuso Saba, mirando de reojo a la chica a la que había saludado, que iba hacia sus amigas y lo señalaba.

Artemis y Sami asintieron y se pusieron de pié inmediatamente, Saba presidió la retirada con las mejillas rojas y evitando mirar hacia los lados.

Dos chicas muy obvias empezaron a seguirlos por los laterales. Artemis las miró de reojo y como ellas los continuaban siguiendo descaradamente, las miró de la misma manera. Pero no la miraron. Sólo miraban a Saba. Artemis bufó.

-No te molestes, Artemis- pidió Saba.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu zumo de naranja?- preguntó Sami, mirándola de reojo.

Artemis sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a hervir y miró a su mejor amiga con los ojos bastante abiertos. Sami sonreía.

-No tan bueno como tus tomates, al parecer-

Todo el rostro de Sami se puso rojo y Artemis casi podía ver humo salir de sus mejillas.

-Que suerte han tenido, yo no pude probar nada- admitió Saba.

Huyeron del comedor y caminaron ágilmente hacia la cocina. En todo el camino, ni Artemis ni Sami se hablaron y Saba, que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba entre sus amigas, intentó disculparse por haberles malogrado el almuerzo. Sin embargo se contradecía constantemente, porque, como repitió hasta el agotamiento, él no hizo absolutamente nada para que la chica se le acercara y si lo había saludado, por cortesía, él tenía que devolverle el saludo. La última vez lo dijo bastante airado, pero tuvo que disculparse porque ya había llegado a las cocinas y al parecer los elfos no estaban muy contentos con sus gritos.

Salieron diez minutos después, con bastantes reservas entre los brazos, excepto Saba, y escogieron darle la vuelta al Castillo Nuevo para llegar al árbol, en lugar de ir de frente, sólo para evitar cualquier probable seguimiento de las chicas de Saba.

-No son mis chicas- aclaró el elfo.

-Te persiguen y te miran atontadas. Son tus chicas- dijo Sami, revisando lo que los elfos le habían dado.

- ¿Acaso tú nunca has mirado atontada a un chico?-

-Jamás- ella levantó el mentón, y caminó recta unos cuantos pasos.

-Mentira. Seguro te gusta uno de los profesores Altair-

-No-

-A Artemis sí-

- ¡Oye!- se quejó Artemis.

-Profesores no cuentan. Nosotras estamos hablando de chicos- salvó Sami y Artemis le agradeció con la mirada- de nuestra edad o menores. Como en tu caso-

-Las mayores también está…-

Artemis se detuvo. Acababa de ver a un chico a unos cuantos metros de ella, entre un grupo de gente, del que sobresalía inmediatamente. Porque era más alto, pero también porque sus formas eran más grandes de un modo que ella no podía explicar. Porque todo lo que hacía parecía hacerlo más claramente que el resto, aunque sólo moviera la cabeza de un lado a otro. Le gustaba su cabeza. Su mentón era afilado y bien definido. Tenía el rostro de alguien mayor. Y su sonrisa de medio labio le impedía asegurar si estaba alegre o serio. Tal vez sus ojos le dijeran algo más… los miró….

Y se horrorizó.

Una larga mata de cabello bien peinado cubría completamente el ojo derecho del chico. Era Ru.

Artemis intentó mirar otra cosa, pero Ru ya la había visto y la saludaba seriamente, levantando un brazo.

Ella y Sami levantaron la mano, como respuesta. Se miraron.

-Cínicas- les dijo Saba, antes de alejarse de ellas a zancadas.

Por eso no pudo contarles nada ese día.

Intentó el siguiente, pero Hanna Marianne estaba esperando a Saba fuera del Paso. Aunque lo quiso hacer parecer como un encuentro casual, para Artemis no fue nada más que un cochino intento de querer acercarse a su amigo y desaparecerse con él por ahí, porque lo que le dijo a Saba fue que se le había perdido la varita y que si podía ayudar a buscarla.

-Si quieres la convoco- se ofreció Artemis, secamente.

Hanna Marianne la fulminó con la mirada, mientras Saba no estaba atento, y luego, con su voz melosa le dijo

-No, gracias-

Felizmente, pensó Artemis una hora más tarde, cuando ella y Sami intentaban encontrarle el lado amable a que su mejor amigo estuviera pasando tiempo a solas con la chica más idiota del mundo. En fin, felizmente, porque aún no sabía cómo hacer los encantamientos convocadores. Lo había dicho porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para alejarla de ellos y porque había visto _Encantamientos Convocadores_ en el Temario de Encantamientos y en uno de sus libros de texto.

Los días siguientes tampoco pudo decirles nada, porque ningún momento parecía adecuando. Menos cuando empezaron las clases, porque sentía que Lila Elmira estaba más sobre su hombro que nunca, entre otras cosas. O sobre el hombro de Saba, como todas las chicas de a escuela. Por eso, una noche, cuando sintió que ya no podía guardarse más la noticia, llevó a sus amigos al Castillo Viejo.

Pero encontraron el Pensadero.

Sami apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Artemis con algo de dificultad. Durante el verano Artemis había crecido unos centímetros y ya era una cabeza más grande que su mejor amiga. Saba miraba el cielo con los brazos cruzados, mientras hacía gestos con las cejas, encogiéndolas, estirándolas, alzándolas, frunciéndolas. Seguramente tenía que ver con algo de su familia. Artemis también miró el cielo y vio las estrellas normales, sin ninguna de las particularidades que Saba le había mostrado años anteriores.

.ía que contarles algo- dijo, por fin, haciendo que Saba la mire. Sami siguió recostada en su hombro- que pasó en vacaciones-

Un sonido casi imperceptible hizo que sus orejas se pararan. Parecía seda rozando las paredes. Un vestido de seda rozando las paredes… pero era tonto pensar eso porque no había escuchado pasos.

- ¿Qué pasó en vacaciones?- preguntó Sami.

Artemis lo volvió a escuchar y miró a Saba, quien se puso de pié inmediatamente. Sus orejas puntiagudas temblaron. Él también lo había escuchado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Sami, parándose derecha.

Artemis le indicó silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-El profesor Dimber está bastante descontento con tu conducta. Me lo dijo antes de empezar la Ceremonia de Iniciación de los niños nuevos-

-Los niños de primer curso no me interesan-

-Pero esos niños crecerán y pasarán a segundo y luego a tercero…-

-No es una buena manera de controlarme, Jolaus- la voz siseó- no es una buena forma…-

Artemis escuchó jadeos entre las palabras. Como si el dueño de la voz estuviera ansioso por hacer lo que se supone que el otro tenía que controlar. Niños. Chicos de segundo curso. Jadeos. Artemis los había escuchado antes.

-Aristóteles, el Consejo de Fantasmas ha sido claro-

Por supuesto, quien más podía ser. Un hilillo de sudor recorrió su espalda y apretó con mucha fuerza el puño, como si estuviera ajustándolo para evitar golpear la pared.

Artemis vio, por una hendidura de la pared destruida, la platinada transparencia de las frentes de los fantasmas acercándose cada vez más hacia ellos. Apretó con mucha fuerza el brazo de Sami, que estaba a su lado, y la obligó a correr agachada hasta el pedazo de pared sobre el que Saba se había sentado, que era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a los tres juntos. Saba las siguió.

-Tenemos que irnos- les dijo él cuando llegó- los fantasmas no tocan la puerta-

Sí. Pero no. Artemis no quería irse, quería ver a Aristóteles a los ojos. Quería que él la viera.

-No nos podemos ir-

Artemis y Saba miraron sorprendidos a Sami quien, en medio los dos, miraba con creciente valentía al par de fantasmas que se acercaban.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Saba, atónito.

-No podemos dejar el Pensadero solo. No nos podemos ir así nomás-

-Nos podemos ir. El Pensadero no es nuestro-

-Los recuerdos tampoco. Ni suyos-

Sami estaba preocupada por los recuerdos del Pensadero y Artemis temía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre él, lo abrazaría y arrancaría del piso y saldría corriendo con él a cuestas y los dos fantasmas tras de ella. El Pensadero no era suyo y los recuerdos tampoco. Pero los habían visto. Y seguramente los fantasmas los verían. ¿Por qué la profesora Gabrián había hecho algo tan estúpido?

Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba realmente a Artemis. Mientras oía a Saba intentar convencer a Sami de que tenían que irse y veía a Sami mirarlo y mirar al Pensadero con claras intenciones de correr hacia él, se preguntó qué pasaría si los fantasmas los veían. Qué pasaría si el tal Jolaus no podía evitar que Aristóteles los atacara. Qué pasaba si el tal Jolaus era también como Aristóteles. Contra dos, no iba a poder.

El Pensadero, el Pensadero, el Pensadero. Era todo lo que oía. A ella también le preocupaba el Pensadero, quería llevárselo a cuestas. Pero tenían que salir de ahí.

Captó la mirada de Saba, que aún discutía con Sami, y asintió levemente.

-Sami, nos tenemos que ir- dijeron al unísono.

Sami negó. Miró al Pensadero y sin que sus amigos pudieran preverlo, corrió hacia él, golpeando bastante fuerte el piso con sus zapatos.

Los fantasmas dejaron de hablar y Artemis oyó el pasar de la seda contra las paredes, pero más rápido, como si estuvieran avanzando a mayor velocidad.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el tal Jolaus.

- ¡Sami, ven!-

-El Pensadero…-

Artemis podía jurar que los fantasmas estaban más cerca y Sami se aferraba testarudamente al Pensadero, intentando descubrir una manera de desempotrarlo del mármol que estaba firmemente sujeto al piso. La llamó un par de veces más, con la mano y abriendo bastante los ojos. No es broma Sami, si los fantasmas nos encuentran… Saba hacía lo mismo. El frío es muy frío, Sami. Ven. Te pueden hacer daño.

-Es en la Sala del Pensadero- empezó la voz jadeante de Aristóteles

- ¿Tú crees…?-

Los fantasmas avanzaron. Casi los podían sentir sobre su nuca.

- ¡_Petrificus Totalus!_-

Artemis y Saba se miraron horrorizados. Los dos tenían las varitas en alto, apuntando a Sami y podían jurar que habían oído mutuas voces.

El cuerpo petrificado de Sami golpeó secamente el piso. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en O. Sus manos estaban firmemente pegadas a sus costados y sus piernas muy juntas. Sin embargo, Artemis y Saba estaban más petrificados que ella, sin si quiera atreverse a respirar.

-Animales- empezó Aristóteles a lo lejos- seguro animales. Hay bastantes escregutos aquí. La profesora Helga puso unas cuantas bestiecillas asquerosas para que nadie la tuviera fácil al entrar al Castillo Viejo-

- ¿Y si son personas?-

- ¿Alumnos, dices? Ay por favor. Los estudiantes de ahora son tan idiotas que no pueden manejarse ni en el Castillo Nuevo-

-No deberías subestimar a los alumnos de Goldenwand. Me han dicho que los Darkenlord están perfeccionando sus artes…-

Aprovecharon la distracción de ambos fantasmas y corrieron a recoger a Sami. La levantaron haciendo mucha fuerza. Saba la apuntó con su varita y susurró unas palabras para hacerla más ligera, Artemis la puso sobre su espalda y con Saba cuidándoles la retaguardia, corrió fuera del aula destruida.

Antes de alejarse demasiado, Artemis se volvió sobre el hombro de Sami. Pudo ver el perfil traslúcido de Aristóteles, siseando y jadeando respuestas al otro fantasma que parecía haber sido una persona importante en vida. Tenía una larga toga raída y los cabellos desordenados. Un sabio vagabundo, se le ocurrió.

-Aristóteles- susurró.

Saba le indicó con un gesto que se concentrara en su camino y siguió corriendo sujetando a una ligerísima Sami por la espalda. Sus pensamientos desplazaron inmediatamente al fantasma y los ocupó su mejor amiga, mirándola resentida a través de sus ojos petrificados. De pronto empezó a pesarle más y más, a pesar de saber que el encantamiento de Saba funcionaba a la perfección.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

-Escreguto- señaló Saba y Artemis lo apartó con su varita.

Sami, siento haberte petrificado. Pero te pusiste tan terca.

Sami, siento haberte petrificado. Pero fue lo mejor.

Sami, no sé que decirte. Pero lamento haberte petrificado. Lamentamos. Sí. Los dos.

Miró a Saba y vio sus labios moviéndose al ritmo de una incomprensible oración, rápida y ronroneante.

-En élfico no se vale- le dijo rápidamente a su mejor amigo.

-Cada uno da las disculpas como mejor le salen. A mi me gusta disculparme en élfico- respondió este, alzando las cejas y barriendo dos escregutos con su varita.

-Sami no entiende élfico-

Saba pareció considerarlo. Se detuvo y señaló una pared. Estaban en medio de lo que había sido un pasillo bastante angosto. No había puertas a los costados, sólo unos cuantos vetustos porta antorchas cada cierto tramo. Seguro un corredor secundario, no muy usado.

Artemis dejó a Sami con suavidad en el piso, apoyando, como pudo, su espalda tiesa en la pared. Ella y Saba se colocaron delante de Sami, desenfundaron sus varitas, la apuntaron y suspiraron.

-Creo que…- Saba le hizo a Artemis un gesto con los ojos, ella asintió, primero y para que Sami no refute cada palabra que decían, debían disculparse- Sami, no fue nuestra intención atacarte. Y no nos gustó-

-Para nada- agregó Artemis.

-Pero… -

* * *

-Si te veían te podían hacer daño-

-Y no creo que hubieras dejado el Pensadero de ninguna otra manera. No sabíamos qué más hacer-

-Disculpa- pidieron los dos.

Artemis suspiró sonoramente y susurró las palabras para volver a Sami a la normalidad.

Al principio, pensó que se había equivocado de encantamiento y estuvo a punto de volver a hacerlo, pero luego notó que los dedos de Sami empezaron a traquetear lentamente contra el zócalo viejo, a pesar de que su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo parecieran seguir petrificados en esa mueca de sorpresa que los hacía sentir culpables.

Poco a poco la mueca de sorpresa se fue convirtiendo en una de desaprobación.

Los tuvo en silencio aproximadamente cinco minutos, hasta que se puso de pié con mucho cuidado y se acercó a cada uno.

-Me dolió la caída, muchas gracias- empezó, molestísima- y más que de las varitas de mis amigos salieran los rayos que impactaron sobre mi pecho. Que se juntaron, se confabularon, hasta volverse uno solo. Me dolió que me dejaran tirada- miró al elfo- No peso tanto como para que tuvieras que hacer tu encantamientito ese para aligerarme, Saba. Creo que tú, tranquilamente, podrías haberte hecho cargo de mí y no dejar que Artemis me llevara a cuestas, sin encantamiento ni nada. Si tienes alguna queja sobre mi masa corporal, puedes acercarte a las cocinas y sugerirle a los elfos domésticos qué cosas preparar, porque yo solo como comida de aquí. Sí sé élfico. Unas cuantas palabras. Los idiomas no son mi fuerte, pero tampoco mi debilidad y prefiero los que se usan en las Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales que también incluyen a muggles- miró a Artemis severamente, pero luego sonrió de medio labio y toda su reprimenda se convirtió en algo que, fácilmente, podría ser una disculpa- pero supongo que no iba a dejar el Pensadero. Al menos no nos encontraron los fantasmas ¿no?-

Artemis y Saba asintieron.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Sami al cabo.

-No estoy tan segura- admitió Artemis- en un pasillo, supongo-

- ¿Lejos de Aristóteles?-

-Espero-

-Qué bueno-

Los tres asintieron. Ninguno tenía intenciones de volver a verlo, después del encuentro que tuvieron con él el año anterior. Se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. No podían volver al salón destruido donde estaba el Pensadero y aunque quisieran, Artemis pensó que sería complicado regresar sobre sus pasos y era demasiado tarde como para complicarse la existencia.

Lo mejor era volver al Castillo Nuevo.

Los tres empezaron a avanzar lentamente, con Saba dirigiendo sus pasos ayudado por las estrellas y la falta de techo. Artemis miraba al cielo de cuanto en cuanto. Estaba bastante azul y las estrellas brillaban más lejanas que nunca. Tan lejanas como tío Lupin, pensó con pena.

_-Una espada, Artemis. Y tal vez un par de túnicas nuevas-_

_Artemis miraba las estrellas desde la colina cerca de su casa. Tío Lupin y ella tomaban una taza de chocolate que les calentaba la noche de viento helado. Él acababa de leerle un pedazo de la carta que Apollus le había llevado ese día. Ella intentaba no culpar a su lechuza._

_-Pero…-_

_Lejano como las estrellas._

_-No va a ser inmediatamente. Será dentro de unos meses. Y ni siquiera es seguro. Solo… una especie de plan de contingencia-_

_Lejano como las estrellas. _

_Ese estúpido plan de contingencia. _

Y nunca pudo contarles a sus amigos nada de lo que les quería contar.

Les echó una mirada de reojo. No. Se veían cansados y seguramente sus cabezas estaban en el Pensadero y el tratar de salir del Castillo Viejo sin encontrarse con Aristóteles ni con el tal Jolaus. Igual que la mitad de la suya.

De pronto, Saba y Sami se detuvieron. Ella también, sin saber exactamente por qué. Pero cuando lo averiguó, al girar sus ojos hacia delante, deseó jamás haberlo hecho:

Hanna Marianne besaba con mucho ímpetu a un chico bastante más alto que ella, quien la aprisionaba entre sus brazos y una de las columnas del porche.

Asqueroso.

Saba rugió.

Artemis giró los ojos hacia él, incapaz de seguir viendo lo que estaba delante de ellos y frunciendo el ceño a causa de la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-Tú lo dijiste, Saba- dijo Sami, en voz bajita- es el destino-

Saba giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia dentro del Castillo. Artemis lo detuvo a penas y lo empujó con ella tras una pared, para que Hanna Marianne no los viera.

-No podemos entrar de nuevo- le dijo, aunque suponía que eso no era lo que su amigo quería escuchar.

Las mejillas de Saba estaban tan rojas como tomates y brillaban, igual que el resto de su piel. Parecían luces de navidad enormes.

-Saba…- Artemis no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado tan bloqueada como su amigo, aunque suponía que no por las mismas razones y esperaba que las razones de Saba, que su mente empezaba a vislumbrar con miedo y mucho rechazo, fueran incorrectas.

-A veces digo idioteces- dijo Saba, sin mirar a Artemis y escurriéndose de ella.

-Ya se fueron- susurró Sami, que se había quedado quieta en su lugar todo el tiempo.

-No me importa- Saba se puso la capucha encima y salió del castillo dando de zancadas.

Artemis caminó lentamente hasta Sami y se miraron, las dos con los ojos entornados de pena y aún sin saber qué decir. Salvo que Hanna Marianne, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, era un dolor de culo.

Se pusieron las capuchas y siguieron a Saba, trotando detrás de él en silencio.

**(capítulo corregido)**


	18. Stormenhand de tercer curso

**17.**

**Stormenhand de tercer curso**

_- ¿No les pudiste contar nada?-_

_-Nada-_

_Absolutamente nada._

_Artemis saltó de la alta rama del árbol al vacío, tras ella, un chico de gafas redondas hizo lo mismo y ambos cayeron a la vez muy cerca de una pequeña cabaña de madera que estaba en el borde de un bosque oscuro, como si marcara una especie de frontera. De espaldas al árbol, se detuvieron a contemplar por un momento el bosque. Los ladridos de un perro bastante bullicioso los distrajeron y finalmente Artemis miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos, tras sus gafas redondas y se encogió de hombros. Él hizo lo mismo. Ella lo miró unos segundos, estudiándolo, e intentó un movimiento nuevo, que involucraba sus dos manos y una finta que había aprendido la primera semana en esgrima. Harry hizo exactamente lo mismo. Artemis negó suavemente, con mucha pena._

_- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó._

_Inmediatamente Harry dejó de moverse y sus formas poco a poco empezaron a hacerse más y más borrosas. Sus gafas desaparecieron, su piel se hizo traslúcida como la de un fantasma y todo él se dispersó frente a ella. Igual que el árbol, la cabaña y el bosque oscuro. Artemis suspiró resignada. En realidad le habría encantado hablar un rato más con Harry. Unos segundos más._

Se despertó bastante triste esa noche, deseando que Saba estuviera a su lado como la noche antepasada y todas las noches en la Escuela desde el año anterior. Pero esa estúpida Marianne, esa gran idiota Marianne…

Se incorporó con desagrado y arrepintiéndose de gastar si quiera un minuto de su noche pensando en Hanna Marianne, sin embargo no podría volver a dormir porque le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto y en ese momento, insomne en su habitación, sin nadie a quien poder despertar, se le ocurrió que era el tiempo adecuado para enfrentar lo que había sucedido y que había tenido a ella y sus dos amigos actuando tan extraño el día anterior.

No. No había nada que pensar, a Saba le había impresionado ver a una chica besando a un chico. Nada más. Y si se había puesto así de molesto, era porque Hanna Marianne era su amiga y el tipo al que besuqueaba se veía bastante mayor. Sólo por eso. No había nada más que pensar.

Esa estúpida Hanna Marianne.

Artemis se levantó, furiosa, se puso sus pantuflas, su capa y salió al balcón, cuidando de cerrar bien la puerta para que sus compañeras de cuarto no se despertaran por la corriente de aire. Caminó lentamente hasta el borde y cuando estuvo ahí, miró hacia abajo lo más que pudo, apoyando el abdomen contra la baranda de piedra, tratando de ver hacia dentro de la habitación de chicos que le había tocado a Saba, como la del año anterior, justo bajo la suya. Pero nada. Por más que se apretujara contra la piedra helada o levantara las piernas, cuidando con los brazos de no caer, no podía ver más que la baranda de piedra del balcón de la habitación de los chicos. Y un poco del balcón. Nada más.

Resopló. Ese era un buen momento para que a Saba le funcionaran los sentidos élficos. Podría tener la cortesía de sentirla. O ella podría hacer un ruido para que él la sintiera. Se paró derecha y frunció el ceño. Un ruido característico de ellos. Un aullido. No. No, no podía aullar ni silbar ni lanzar chispitas rojas a su puerta porque seguramente su mejor amigo estaba durmiendo y si no se había despertado era por algo. Además, dormir le sentaría bien.

Esa estúpida, estúpida Hanna Marianne.

Se las arreglaba, hasta cuando no estaba, para que ella y Saba tuvieran problemas. Se las arreglaba, aunque no estuviera, para hervirle la sangre de rabia y asco. Cómo le gustaría salir de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand en ese instante y buscar la Sala Común Secreta de Darkenlord, solo para entrar en su habitación y golpearla. Odiaba a Hanna Marianne.

Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a pensar más en ella.

Se sentó con mucho cuidado en el balcón, sacando las piernas por los espacios de la baranda y colgándolas al vacío. Podía pasar unos momentos en esa posición cómoda, porque no tenía mucho sueño y temía que no volvería hasta un par de horas antes del amanecer. Suspiró. Las estrellas se veían bonitas desde el balcón. Se puso de pié, se le acababa de ocurrir algo: entró a su habitación y se cambió las pantuflas por botas, luego volvió a su posición en el balcón, con las piernas al vacío, sólo que en lugar de sentarse, se echó con las palmas hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cabeza. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por que se le cayeran los zapatos y, de todas maneras, las estrellas se veían mejor así.

Lejanas como su tío Lupin. Tan lejano como siempre.

-Como siempre- se dijo, bajito, forzándose a no pensar más del asunto.

No pensar ni hablar. Acababa de decidir que no les iba a contar nada a sus amigos, porque el tiempo había pasado. Además, ellos tenían sus propios problemas, es más, los tres tenían problemas en común, como para andar distrayéndose con cosas que ella podía soportar sola, porque, a final de cuentas, sus amigos también soportaban a sus familias solos.

Artemis se preguntó cómo sería vivir con un elfo y una veela. No podía imaginarse entre dos seres que jamás había visto de cerca, más que por rasgos unidos en una mezcla: su mejor amigo. Pensándolo mejor, sí había visto una vez a los padres de Saba, en una fotografía que él guardaba con mucho cuidado… los recordó sonriendo vagamente y saludando a la cámara con movimientos lentos y pequeños. Recordó haberse sentido atrapada por los ojos de su papá, que eran iguales a los de Saba, pero más firmes y grandes. Y su madre era hermosa, como los dibujos de las veelas de los cuentos para niños, solo que en carne y hueso y con más ropa. Los dos vestían como muggles debajo de las túnicas y tenían las manos fuertemente agarradas. No podía imaginarse viviendo con ellos, de cualquier manera. No podía imaginarse viviendo tampoco con los papás de Sami, ni con sus hermanos, de los que tanto había escuchado.

Ser hija de un hombre muy importante tanto en la política mágica como en la muggle no tenía pinta de ser sencillo.

Tampoco lo era ser sobrina de una estrella.

Lejano como una estrella, el tío Lupin.

Pobre tío Lupin. Él era tío, no tenía la culpa de nada. Él también tenía una fotografía cuidada con mucho cariño por Artemis. Aparecía solo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica y una sonrisa tímida apenas perceptible. No saludaba, ni hacía muecas, pero sus ojos se movían de un lugar a otro lentamente. Y de pronto, Artemis, viendo las estrellas, imaginó que su papá también entraba a la foto. Estaba limpio, con una túnica sin remiendos ni roturas, no tan delgado como lo había visto, ni herido, pero sí con el cabello despeinado. Y el brillo en la mirada, que obviamente había recobrado. Su tío Lupin y él se abrazaban con alegría, sonreían y llamaban a alguien más. Artemis frunció el ceño y vio a una mujer entrando al cuadro y parándose junto a su papá. Se parecía a ella, pero su rostro no estaba muy definido. Y luego, los tres, entre bromas, llamaban a alguien más y Artemis entraba corriendo a abrazar muy fuerte a cada uno de ellos, se ponía delante de su papá, que sujetaba sus hombros con mucho orgullo… y suspiraba feliz. Los oía reír.

Durante un segundo, pensó que le gustaría más mostrarles esa foto a sus amigos, en lugar de la solitaria que tenía del tío Remus. Pero no. No iba a pensar en que no era real. No.

Se puso de pié, rápidamente y se preguntó si es que Apollus también estaba dormido. Porque podría llamarlo, para que le hiciera compañía.

Se apoyó en la baranda y pateó el suelo con rabia.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó alguien, desde abajo.

Artemis dirigió su cabeza rápidamente hacia el balcón de los chicos. Saba se había despertado, seguramente y podrían conversar juntos o solo cruzar un par de palabras o…

No era Saba.

-Yo- dijo Artemis, con vergüenza, mientras le agradecía a quien fuera que el viento estuviera tan helado como para enfriar sus mejillas rojas y mantenerlas en un rosado disimulado. Ru era quien estaba despierto y miraba hacia arriba.

-Ah, hola-

-Buenas noches-

Artemis corrió hasta la puerta del balcón, pero inmediatamente después, escuchó más voces junto a las de Ru. Se detuvo.

- ¿Quién era, Ru?-

-Artemis-

- ¿Ya se fue?-

-No creo…-

-Deja que se vaya-

-No, Sean. A ella le va a gustar-

¿Gustar? Artemis se acercó a la baranda del balcón, pero luego retrocedió. Si se mostraba, seguramente Ru se daría cuenta de que se había quedado escuchándolo. ¿Debería entrar corriendo a su habitación para recoger su varita y luego salir? No. Ru le había dicho a Sean que no dejaría que se fuera. No. No había dicho eso, pero se había negado al hecho de que la dejara ir. No. Seguramente lo estaba pensando demasiado.

- ¿No vas a bajar?- oyó la voz de Ru al cabo.

Artemis corrió a la baranda, apoyó el abdomen y miró a Ru lo más seriamente que se podía desde esa posición. ¿Por qué le estaba hablando así? Ella no le había pedido bajar en ningún momento, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando entre él y Sean que a ella le podría gustar. ¡Ni siquiera había dicho que lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo le gustaría! Eso lo había dicho Ru.

- ¿Vas a bajar?- le volvió a preguntar el chico, mirándola fijamente con su ojo descubierto.

Artemis no supo por qué asintió.

-Trae tu varita-

Entró con sumo cuidado a su habitación, tomó su varita y volvió a la baranda en solo segundos. No tenía idea de por qué se había demorado tan poco. Suspiró sonoramente, como para que Ru la escuchara.

-Ven- le dijo el muchacho, sin verla.

Artemis frunció el ceño y sintió la necesidad de llenar a Ru de pústulas horrorosas. Claro que más inteligente habría sido no hacerle caso, darse media vuelta y entrar a su habitación, pero entonces qué haría con el insomnio que la acosaba y con la curiosidad alimentada por las órdenes precisas de Ru y el secretismo de Sean, que no quería que ella fuera parte de lo que estuviera sucediendo. Por otra parte, Sean era un poco imbécil y el secretismo podría ser la desconfianza y el rencor que le tenía después de lo sucedido el año anterior.

Ru no estaba rencoroso. Si no, no la habría saludado. ¿O si?

Mientras Artemis bajaba de balcón a balcón, usando el hechizo de la sábana, tuvo la sospecha de que lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo era una venganza. Por haberlos tratado tan mal el año anterior. Sus manos se resbalaron, pero consiguió aferrarse con fuerza a la sábana invisible antes de caer. Seguridad, Artemis.

Puso la bota cuidadosamente sobre la baranda del balcón de los chicos y vio a Ru frente a ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y ambas manos en la cintura. Por alguna razón, la contemplaba con orgullo. Artemis esperó hasta tener ambos pies sobre el piso del balcón para interrogar a Ru con la mirada.

- ¿El hechizo de la sábana?- preguntó él. Artemis asintió- se ve que eres de Stormenhand-

Claro, por el hechizo y también porque en el día de la Ceremonia de Iniciación había avanzado entre un montón de gente encapuchada, como ella misma, había metido la mano en un cáliz y ésta había salido pigmentada de color negro, uno de los colores de Stormenhand. Además, desde ese momento hasta el presente, había vivido en una habitación de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, se había puesto capas y uniformes con insignias de Stormenhand y había asistido a clases con los demás alumnos de Stormenhand.

-Una sábana invisible para bajar cortas distancias- dijo Ru- ¿Sabes que Creixell ha encontrado una manera de que no duelan las manos cuando bajas? Dice que lava sus sábanas con suavizante- rió ligeramente

Artemis asintió. ¿Para eso la había llamado? ¿Para decirle que a Creixell se le había ocurrido una manera nueva de hacer el hechizo de la sábana? Esperó a que Ru dejara de reírse, para preguntarle para qué le había dicho que baje, sin embargo, cuando el chico dejó de hacerlo, se volvió inmediatamente hacia su habitación.

-Ya estamos completos- dijo.

¿Completos?

Artemis también miró hacia la habitación de los chicos, por primera vez desde que había llegado. Tenía las luces prendidas, quiso hacérselo notar a Ru, tener las luces prendidas en la madrugada podía llamar la atención de alguien, pero era obvio que ya lo sabía, que lo había hecho a propósito. Todos los chicos estaban despiertos, entonces. Y ella estaba en pijamas. Se cubrió lo más que pudo con la capa y dio unos pasitos hacia delante, intentando descubrir lo que estaba adentro. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, vio a Sean, que estaba apoyado en el cristal de la puerta del balcón, de espaldas a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y hablando con otro chico. Con Marcus, que tenía el cabello más grande que el año anterior y que estaba sentado en la cama que seguramente le correspondía. En la cama contigua había dos chicos más, también hablando. Joshua y Otto.

Otto parecía más alto que el año anterior, aún así era más pequeño y compacto que Joshua. Sin embargo había algo en su cara, en la manera en como se reía, que no era la misma del año anterior. Se acercó al pelirrojo rápidamente, más por instinto que pensándolo, para preguntarle como estaba.

- ¡Artemis!-

Pero una voz la detuvo. Se volvió, casi sin creer lo que escuchaba y se encontró con que, echadas en la cama que estaba frente a la de Marcus, Creixell y Ghana conversaban alegremente. Las miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Chicas?

-Artemis ha venido también-

Se volvió nuevamente. Hada iba hacia ella en sus pijamas de flores, bajo la capa, y con una sonrisita adormilada. ¿Ella también estaba en la habitación?

Buscó a Ru con la mirada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Por qué todos los Stormenhand, o la mayoría, parecían tener una fiesta de pijamas en la habitación de los chicos. ¿Para eso la habían llamado? ¿Eso era lo que a ella también le gustaría?

Vio que Ru conversaba con Creixell y ambos habían dejado un poco de lado a Ghana. Artemis decidió ignorarlo y buscar a Saba, en vez. Si todos los Stormenhand estaban ahí, su amigo debería aparecer por algún lado.

- ¿No quieres sentarte?- le preguntó Hada, que aún seguía junto a ella.

- ¿Ah?-

-Bueno, basta de conversación- Ru dejó de hablar con Creixell y se paró en el centro de la habitación. No tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo para llamar la atención de todos, porque todos parecían esperar a que él dijera qué iba a suceder- Sean, trae las escobas-

¿Escobas?

Artemis debió tener una cara de imbécil suprema, porque Ru le dedicó una sonrisita entre burlona y condescendiente, además, le indicó paciencia con una mano.

Sean salió al balcón y regresó segundos después abrazando a trece escobas paradas e intentando avanzar a pesar de que no podía ver nada. Marcus fue en su ayuda y juntos empezaron a repartir las escobas a todos los que estaban en la habitación, algunos las aceptaron sonrientes, como Ghana, otros se negaron a moverse hasta que les dieran una explicación, como Joshua y otros, como Artemis, mantuvieron el rostro idiotizado y el cuerpo apagado, tomando la escoba solamente porque la ponían en frente de ellos y para evitar que se cayera.

- ¿De donde has sacado estas escobas?- preguntó Creixell a Ru.

-Son un préstamo- respondió este, sonriendo de medio labio. Su ojo visible se entornaba en un gesto que empezó a intrigar a Artemis- tómenlas-

Todos las tomaron y formaron un círculo en torno a Ru, que sostenía firmemente su escoba. Marcus y Sean se pusieron a sus flancos, con tres escobas sobrantes. Seguramente una de Saba, porque aún Artemis no lo veía.

-Somos los que somos. Estamos aquí porque… creo que a todos les gustará lo que les voy a proponer- Ru sonrió- Hay que volar esta noche. Solamente volar, sin buscar nada. Volar. A todos nos gusta volar. Hacerlo de noche debe ser mucho mejor-

El ojo descubierto de Ru brilló, mientras miraba a sus compañeros, uno por uno.

Volar de noche. Artemis lo había hecho con Saba una vez. Ru tenía razón, era mucho mejor que de día, porque el viento estaba más helado, porque hacerlo en la oscuridad lo hacía más emocionante. Goldenwand de noche era muy diferente a lo que era de día.

Todos se miraron. Seguro pensaban en lo que pasaría si los encontraban volando. Una persona era bastante difícil de encontrar, pero que todo un curso vuele… era como rogarle a la profesora Gabrián que los pusiera en detención. Además, se les podían caer las capuchas y muchos profesores habían contado historias sobre los horrores que les sucedían a los alumnos que andaban sin capucha por el Bosque. Caminando, volando o reptando. Es más, pasaban cosas malas aún con las capuchas puestas. Artemis lo sabía muy bien. Alguien podría hacerse daño, podrían caer de sus escobas y no tener manera de ser encontrados, por la oscuridad. Todos los que estaban alrededor de Ru pensaban en eso, incluso Artemis, incluso Ru. Sin embargo, asintieron.

Una ola de emoción inundó la habitación de los chicos. Risas, aplausos, golpes de manos, chillidos de emoción. Ghana y Creixell abrazaban a Hada y le prometían, en voz muy alta, que iban a volar a sus flancos todo el tiempo y que no dejarían que nada malo le sucediera. Artemis sonrió cuando vio a Hada suspirar aliviada.

- ¡Silencio!- gritó, de pronto, Marcus.

Todos se callaron.

-No podemos hacer tanto ruido, se van a despertar los demás y van a venir a ver qué pasa-

Ru, a su lado, asintió.

-Oye… sobran tres escobas- señaló Otto, indicando con la cabeza las tres escobas que Marcus sostenía, a parte de la suya.

-No está Elmira- dijo Creixell, haciendo muy feliz a Artemis.

Era verdad, no estaba Lila Elmira, no había escuchado sus preguntas molestas ni sus observaciones, ni sus peleas. Seguro no los habría dejado volar de estar ahí.

-Tampoco Kitty- agregó Ghana- ni Greg-

Todos miraron a Ru, Marcus y Sean, quienes eran los que probablemente se habían encargado de convocar a todos. Y de organizar todo.

-Le avisamos a Greg, a Kitty y a Lila. No les dijimos que íbamos a volar, solamente que vinieran. Pero no quisieron- explicó Sean, aunque él mismo parecía bastante satisfecho de que ellos no estuvieran ahí.

-Vamos de una vez- cortó Ru- Sean, toma el tiempo. Dos horas…- miró a todos con una sonrisa de complicidad- en principio-

Todos estallaron en risas y exclamaciones, de nuevo, pero intentaron contenerse. Sean apuntó a su muñeca con la varita y susurró unas palabras. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Ru les indicó que salieran al balcón y que formaran una línea, él se puso al centro de ella y Artemis en uno de los extremos. Sin embargo, conforme iban llegando más y más chicos, empezaron a apretarse entre ellos.

Joshua se puso un poco adelante, para dejar pasar a más gente.

-No- Ru lo detuvo- nada de eso, todos en una sola fila, todos empezamos a la vez. Somos iguales-

-Pero no hay espacio- indicó Joshua.

Ru miró a los extremos.

-Creixell… ¿te molestaría subir a la baranda?-

-Para nada-

Creixell trepó a la baranda ante la mirada nerviosa de Hada y la preocupada de Ru. Artemis, que estaba en el flanco contrario, hizo lo mismo. Nadie la miró de manera nerviosa o preocupada. Y no tenían por qué. No era tan difícil.

-Presumida-

Artemis se sobresaltó, resbaló y tuvo que agarrarse con mucha fuerza de la pared que estaba detrás de ella para no caer. Al hacerlo, soltó un gritito imperceptible para todos, excepto para quien estaba justo a su lado, la misma persona que había ocasionado el resbalón: Saba.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó Artemis, hablando sobre los intentos de su amigo de contener una carcajada.

-En el baño-

-Capuchas arriba- dijo Ru, en voz alta.

El viento hacía flamear las capas de todos y al hacerlo, sus pijamas quedaban al descubierto. Artemis se alegró de haberse puesto botas.

Miró a Saba. Se veía mejor que durante el día. Ya no tenía el ceño permanentemente fruncido ni los ojos entornados. El viento le estaba haciendo bien, sin duda. Alejando a la idiota de Hanna Marianne de su pensamiento. Artemis deseó que las horas de vuelo lograran hacer que se olvide completamente de ella.

-Si pasa algo, chispas rojas, ya saben-

Todos asintieron. Artemis y Saba miraron hacia delante, al lago enorme que rodeaba la isla de Stormenhand. Artemis sintió una punzada muy fuerte de emoción en la boca del estómago, que le dificultó la respiración. De pronto, imaginó que lo que estaba delante de ella era la nada y que todos ellos eran una especie de caballeros exploradores, que iban en busca de algo en la nada.

- ¿Ru?- la vocecita de Hada rompió el silencio- ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?-

Ru respiró un par de veces antes de contestarle. Por la boca, como el resto, porque le faltaba el aire, como al resto.

-Porque somos Stormenhand-

Contó uno, contó dos, contó tres y todos patearon el piso con mucha fuerza, se elevaron y salieron disparados, intentando mantener una línea uniforme, hacia la nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, durante la primera clase del día, Vuelo, con el profesor Cástor Altair, todos los chicos que estuvieron en lo que Joshua bautizó como el Vuelo de los Stormenhand se miraban de reojo y compartían sonrisas de complicidad. Volaban a veces unos muy cerca de los otros e intercambiaban palabras inaudibles, que probablemente delataban cierta proximidad no común. Pero no les importaba, total, los que sabían guardar los secretos eran los Darkenlord, no ellos.

Lila Elmira probablemente lo notaría en unos minutos. Artemis ya se había dado cuenta de sus vistazos sospechosos que iban desde Ru hasta ella, seguía a Elmira fijamente con la mirada desde que salieron del gimnasio con las escobas en la mano, en fila india y tras el profesor Altair. Porque sabía, sabía que ella iba a estropear algo. Hizo sus movimientos de calentamiento mirándola, pateó el suelo mirándola y mientras se remontaba junto a Saba veía cómo Lila Elmira los miraba y fruncía cada vez más el ceño. Pero ellos fueron precavidos: durante el desayuno, en el que estuvieron tan alejados como habían acordado dos horas antes, cuando llegaron de volar, Otto se encargó de pasarles un tubo de plástico relleno con un ungüento transparente que borraba las ojeras. También tomaron bastante zumo de naranja, Ghana dijo que los cítricos daban energía. Así que sin sueño y sin ojeras, no había nada que los uniera, salvo el hecho de que guardaban un enorme secreto. Y probablemente la mayor cantidad de infracciones simultáneas en la historia de Stormenhand.

Cuando Joshua dijo eso, hizo que a todos se les hinchara el pecho. Probablemente esa no era su intención.

-Artemis, deja de mirar a Lila- le dijo Saba, volando a su lado.

-No la estoy mirando- mintió ella.

-No has prestado atención en toda la clase-

-Claro que sí-

-No has mirado al profesor-

Artemis voló alrededor de Saba y le dio la espalda al resto de la clase.

-No puedo. ¿Tú puedes?-

Y eso no tenía nada que ver con que hubieran volado en la madrugada con escobas robadas del gimnasio. Artemis había evitado al profesor Cástor Altair durante toda la clase porque sentía vergüenza verlo a la cara, debido a lo que había visto en el Pensadero con Sami y Saba hacía pocos días. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por eso, pero ni bien lo vio acercarse a ellos después del desayuno, bajó la cabeza. Sentía que había visto una foto suya muy personal sin permiso. Calculaba que Saba sentía lo mismo, porque él se había excusado de ir a una clase de Artes Oscuras, diciendo que se sentía mal. Mentira, Artemis sabía que era porque no quería ver a la profesora Gabrián.

-A ver- el profesor Cástor Altair habló y los dos amigos se sobresaltaron. Hizo que todos formaran una fila y que se acomodaran sobre sus escobas, aún en el aire, luego llamó a uno- Otto- y lo hizo volar en frente de todos y hacer uno de los movimientos que habían aprendido.

- ¿Movimiento o pirueta?- preguntó el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo a Hada, que estaba a su lado.

-Lo que quieras-

Otto voló libremente unos segundos y luego dio una vuelta de campana. Se tambaleó unos segundos y el profesor Cástor lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Alguien puede comentar este ejercicio?- preguntó.

Sean levantó la mano.

-Creo que el problema de tu vuelta de campana es que te estiras cuando la vas a hacer. Por eso te tambaleas tanto. Si acercaras el pecho más al mango de la escoba, tal vez no te pasaría-

- ¡Muy bien, Sean!- el profesor Cástor le sonrió ampliamente. Hada y Kitty suspiraron detrás de Artemis- a ver y ¿alguien puede seguir esta excelente sugerencia y ubicar el problema del vuelo de Otto?-

Ru levantó la mano.

-Creo que el problema de Otto, en general, es la falta de fuerza en las manos-

- ¡Exactamente!-

Ru, Sean, Marcus, Hada, Ghana, Creixell, Joshua, Saba y hasta Artemis contuvieron una carcajada, recordando que la "falta de fuerza en las manos" de Otto había hecho que saliera disparado hacia el lago la noche anterior. Una y otra vez.

Kitty los miró, sonriendo confundida y Lila Elmira enarcó una ceja tan alto, que Artemis pensó que nunca más iba a poder bajarla.

La mano de Greg se alzó. Todos lo miraron.

-Profesor ¿De qué nos sirve saber eso?-

-A que te refieres- preguntó Cástor Altair, sonriendo.

-A que… bueno…- Greg miró a los demás, Artemis volteó la cabeza- esgrima ya es un curso opcional a partir de tercero, pero Vuelo es obligatorio. ¿De qué nos sirve llevar estas cosas? Otto se puede mantener sobre su escoba- señaló al pelirrojo- creo que con eso es suficiente-

El profesor Altair asintió, se sentó derecho sobre su escoba y se cruzó de brazos, todo mirando a Greg y sonriendo, como si, por mucho tiempo, hubiera querido que le hicieran esa pregunta.

- ¿Te puedes explicar mejor?- le volvió a preguntar, aún sonriendo.

-Supongamos que quiero ser diplomático mágico ¿de qué me va a servir cómo saber dar una voltereta sin tropezarme?-

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco. Greg era tan imbécil.

A unos metros de él vio a Lila Elmira, si bien no asentir, sí mirar interesada al profesor Altair, con el mentón ligeramente arriba. ¡Como si lo estuviera probando! Como si pensara que era una pregunta que el profesor no sabría responder. Seguramente quería regodearse en los balbuceos del profesor Cástor Altair, pero Artemis estaba segurísima de que no iba a dudar ni una sola sílaba de lo que le iba a responder a Greg y que Lila Elmira se iba a quedar con la bocota abierta. Y la ceja levantada.

-Probablemente sirva muy poco para tu carrera- admitió, manteniendo la sonrisa- tienes razón y solo lo básico, como volar. Pero… ¿Estás en la escuela solamente para ser diplomático? Y cuando salgas de la escuela ¿vas a entrar a alguna universidad mágica o muggle solamente para estudiar y ser diplomático?- Greg asintió, el profesor Altair también- entonces todos deberíamos estudiar solos en nuestras casas, total, lo que queremos es acabar el colegio, acabar la universidad y trabajar ¿no?- Greg empezó a asentir, pero se detuvo. Lila Elmira abrió bastante los ojos, escandalizándose- entonces tampoco te van a servir cursos como Pociones o Herbología. Y esos sí son obligatorios- de pronto, se le borró la sonrisa- La escuela no es una escalera de cursos que tienes que aprobar, eso es lo de menos. Se supone que los preparamos para que… y aquí viene la parte cliché del asunto- algunos soltaron risitas- los preparamos para que vivan-

Lila Elmira y Greg Easthouse parecían estar a punto de caerse de su escoba.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

De pronto, un grito hizo que todos se sobresaltaran, incluso el profesor.

- ¡Ahí, profesor!- señaló Ghana, a un punto verde frente a ellos que caía y caía, cerca del Castillo Viejo.

- ¡Ajá!- Cástor Altair, en lugar de ir a ayudar a quien estuviera cayendo, voló sobre ellos y miró fijamente a Greg- a ver, señores diplomáticos ¿Qué hacemos con el guisante que se nos está cayendo?-

-Lo ayudamos ¿no?- preguntó Sean.

Artemis se inclinó sobre su escoba y empezó a avanzar. Saba hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Muy bien Artemis, muy bien Saba!- exclamó el profesor- hagan lo que aprendimos la clase pasada, para acelerar-

Los dos asintieron y en segundos se convirtieron en estelas que dejaron muy atrás a los demás. Artemis no miró a Saba, pero lo podía oír, volaba muy cerca de ella.

-A la derecha- le susurró su amigo.

Artemis se tiró hacia un lado y su escoba giró a la derecha, con la misma velocidad. Sonrió, como lo que habían hecho todos juntos la noche anterior, cuando empezaron a hacer competencias de velocidad, en parejas, sobre el lago.

Recordó el viento más frío de entonces y las luces completamente apagadas, excepto la de las varitas de las parejas que habían escogido. Recordó que por culpa de Sean, Otto había terminado completamente empapado, de nuevo, luego de ir en picada hacia el lago y que eso había hecho que todos se rieran a carcajadas y finalmente perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran también al lago. Recordó que solía temerle a ese lago, pero la noche anterior, a la luz de los lumus de todas las varitas, descubrió que no había mucho de qué temer. Salvo de esa agua helada que le congelaba hasta el alma.

- ¡Ahí!- señaló Saba.

Artemis sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia donde el dedo de su amigo señalaba. El guisante caía y caía.

Salvo que no era un guisante. Era la profesora Ater.

Artemis y Saba tiraron sus cuerpos hacia delante y aceleraron lo más que pudieron. Pegaron sus hombros y bajaron en picada hasta la profesora, para recibirla sobre sus dos escobas. Se detuvieron. Un solo segundo, la profesora caería junto a ellos. Pero no. Pasó a su lado, gritando. Saba fue el primero en reaccionar y empezó a caer en picada, intentando hacerlo más rápido que la profesora. Artemis empezó a descender en círculos mientras tanteaba con la mano derecha sus bolsillos, en busca de su varita. No estaba ahí, en vuelo no permitían usar varita.

- ¡Augh!-

Oyó exclamar a Saba y luego lo vio intentando mantener derecha a su escoba con la profesora Ater sosteniéndose del cepillo. Artemis terminó la distancia que los separaba y se puso debajo de la profesora Ater, para que se soltara y cayera tras ella. Como el profesor Cástor les había enseñado.

-Suéltese profesora- le dijo Artemis.

Ursa Ater se dejó caer y Saba rebotó un par de dolorosas veces sobre el palo de su escoba. Artemis oyó sus quejiditos mientras sentía los brazos de la profesora agarrarse de su cintura y empezó a volar, lentamente, de vuelta a la clase. Seguro lo que menos quería era velocidad. Imaginaba que se había caído de la escoba y no se le hacía tan raro, porque la profesora Ater solía volar mucho y a gran velocidad, frecuentemente en posiciones extrañas, como de cabeza o de costado o con la escoba parada y ella firmemente agarrada, como un koala.

-Profesora Ater ¿dónde está su escoba?- preguntó Saba con la voz cortada, volando a su lado.

La profesora Ater empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Artemis se detuvo abruptamente. Eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Profesora Ater?- preguntaron los dos amigos a la vez. Artemis se volvió con cuidado hacia la profesora, tal vez estaba llorando o riendo nerviosamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no¡estaba feliz! Riendo como si le acabaran de contar un buen chiste, con los ojitos chiquitos y la expresión de niña que siempre adoptaba cuando reía. Como si no hubiera estado a punto de estrellarse y hacerse puré en el pasto.

Artemis miró a Saba, boquiabierta y sin poder decir o hacer nada, volvió a mirar al frente y siguió volando lentamente hasta donde estaban los demás.

En momentos como ese una gotita de agua helada recorría la espalda de Artemis mientras Sami recitaba en su cabeza que con profesores así, ningún alumno estaba a salvo. Y cuando Ursa Ater apretó más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Artemis, esta dio un respinguito producido por el cargo de conciencia. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas a medida que, involuntariamente, iba recordando lo que había visto en el Pensadero: a una chica despeinada y con las uñas azules sonriendo mucho y luego llorando porque otra chica la trataba mal. Muy mal. Y no importaba lo que Sami dijera porque para Artemis estaba más que claro que esa chica a la que llamaban Ursa y luego Ater, era nadie más y nadie menos que Ursa Ater la profesora de Pociones que tenía firmemente sujeta de su cintura.

Por eso aceleró, para entregársela al profesor Altair, a quien tampoco quería ver a los ojos, lo más rápido posible.

-Artemis…- llamó la profesora Ater.

- ¿Sí, profesora?- preguntó Artemis, girando ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho, pero mirando hacia abajo, al claro.

No escuchó lo que la profesora le dijo, porque ni bien empezó a hablar, Artemis vio a una personita encapuchada huyendo del Castillo con pasitos rápidos y cortos. Intentó disminuir la altura, sin que ni Saba ni la profesora notaran que estaba observando algo y forzó la vista.

- ¡Artemis!- gritó Saba

- ¿Sí?-

-Ya llegamos-

Artemis se dio cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo considerable con la cabeza de lado e ignorando olímpicamente lo que la profesora Ater decía. Saba la miró ceñudo y ella prefirió volverse hacia el profesor Cástor Altair, que la esperaba a la cabeza de los alumnos de tercer curso de Stormenhand, montados sobre sus escobas y mirando fijamente a la profesora Ater, quien seguía fuertemente apretada de la cintura de Artemis.

-Ursa ¿estás bien?- preguntó el profesor Altair, acercándose rápidamente a la escoba de Artemis.

La profesora Ater se soltó en un segundo y se cambió de escoba ágilmente. Artemis frunció el ceño.

-Sí, sí, estoy bastante bien- admitió, sonriendo ampliamente y abrazando la cintura del profesor Cástor Altair.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él.

Todos la miraron.

Ursa sonrió aún más y se encogió de hombros. Artemis estaba demasiado preocupada en otra cosa, como para volver a resoplar por eso, sin embargo y como todos los alumnos de Stormenhand, miró fijamente a la profesora Ater, esperando su respuesta.

-Estaba pensando en el hijo de Azul fuera del cascarón-

¿¡QUÉ!

Todos tuvieron que sujetarse bastante fuerte como para no caer de la escoba. Lila Elmira resopló sonoramente y a Hada le entró una risita nerviosa que contagió a Otto y a Sean, que estaban a su lado. Los demás se miraron desconcertados. Artemis sabía que la profesora Ater no era un ser muy convencional y a veces hablaba de cosas sin sentido, pero nunca como aquella.

Miró al profesor Altair, que probablemente le llamaría la atención por haberlos asustado debido a nada. Sin embargo él no la miraba de manera reprobatoria o riendo, si no que estaba bastante serio, como si lo que acababa de decir su colega tuviera sentido. La profesora Ater dejó de sonreír y también lo miró seriamente. Los dos asintieron.

Hada, Otto y Sean dejaron de reír. Artemis frunció el ceño.

-Voy a dejar a la profesora Ater en tierra- empezó el profesor Cástor Altair mirando a sus alumnos, que a su vez lo miraban con los ojos bastante abiertos- cuando vuelva quiero que Lila y Ghana hagan una pirueta o movimiento y los demás los comentaremos ¿entendido?-

Todos asintieron.

Artemis levantó la mano.

-Dime Artemis-

- ¿Puedo ir al baño?-

-Sí, claro-

Artemis giró su escoba sin prestarle atención a lo que Saba le preguntaba y voló rápidamente hasta el pórtico del Castillo Nuevo, cuando llegó se bajó de su escoba y caminó lo más normalmente que pudo hasta la enorme puerta. Miró para arriba, al montón de bultos negros que eran sus compañeros de señorío y se aseguró de que no había ninguno quieto ni con el cuerpo dirigido a ella. Se puso la capucha, volvió a montar su escoba y le dio un golpecito suave al piso de piedra del pórtico. Giró el cuerpo y empezó a volar muy cerca al suelo en la dirección contraria del Castillo.

Si se quedaba más tiempo en el aire, el asunto de la profesora Ater la iba a hacer olvidar lo que había visto. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que reparó en el encapuchado que salía del Castillo y este no iba muy rápido, de cualquier modo. Lo podía alcanzar. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, para aumentar la velocidad y tuvo que recoger bastante sus piernas para evitar golpearse las rodillas con el pasto o con alguna piedra.

Se detuvo cuando entró al Bosque. Lo había perdido. No escuchó ni un sonido de hojas contra suelas o respiraciones o a alguien abriéndose paso. Giró hacia todas direcciones y se elevó un poco, para tener una mejor visión. Nada. Pero tenía un presentimiento. A pesar de que la capa cubría todo lo que Artemis podía ver, y por eso no podía asegurar a qué señorío pertenecía, ella sospechaba.

Pero no había una sola pista, así que dejó de buscar y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a clase.

¿Qué haría un alumno por ahí, de todas maneras? El gimnasio no estaba en el camino, ni el Invernadero, ni los camerinos, sólo el Castillo Viejo…

El Castillo Viejo. El Pensadero.

Artemis giró tan súbitamente que casi se cae de la escoba y empezó a volar lo más rápido que pudo de camino al Castillo Viejo. Una rama le raspó la frente y le bajó la capucha, Artemis se la volvió a subir con una mano y la mantuvo ahí. Inclinó aún más su cuerpo y recogió aún más sus piernas, casi volaba con el cuerpo completamente en horizontal. Su cara se movía de un lugar a otro, mientras hacía esfuerzos por ver más allá de las hojas y las ramas y los gruesos troncos de los árboles. Sintió una gotita recorrer su frente y justo antes de limpiársela, se detuvo. Acababa de llegar y había alguien de espaldas a ella, caminando presuroso hacia el pórtico del Castillo en ruinas.

Se bajó la escoba de un salto y corrió con ella fuertemente sujeta en la mano izquierda hasta el encapuchado.

- ¡Hey!- dijo, agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

El encapuchado se sobresaltó y se volvió con miedo hacia Artemis. Era Sami.

-Artemis- saludó ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa- me has asustado-

Lo sospechaba. El corazón fue aumentándole el ritmo conforme se hacía paso entre los troncos de los árboles cuando descubrió que el encapuchado iba hacia el Castillo Viejo. Esperaba estar equivocada. Pero no.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo para ti, deberías estar en clase- Sami se zafó suavemente de la mano que apretaba su brazo.

Artemis levantó ambas cejas mientras abría los brazos y mostraba su uniforme de deportes bajo la capa, las muñequeras que utilizaban en Vuelo y la escoba, sobre todo, fuertemente sujeta de su mano izquierda.

-Estoy en clase ¿Tú? - le dijo.

-Estoy en clase- respondió rápidamente Sami, imitando a Artemis- me han mandado a recoger unas plantas para mi clase de Pociones con la profesora Ater, que está bien loca porque dijo que busquemos unas que se llaman Caléndulas que solamente crecen en los lugares húmedos… entonces yo pensé que aquí… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No me crees? Tengo mi libro, si quieres te lo enseño, para que veas-

Estaba clarísimo. Casi le daba pena ver los esfuerzos de Sami por ocultar lo que estaba haciendo.

-No voy al Pensadero, porsiacaso-

Artemis la miró fijamente. No le creía nada. Y le podía decir que acababa de salvar a la profesora Ater de estrellarse contra el pasto, pero eso haría sentir muy mal a su amiga… sin embargo la haría confesar lo que estaba haciendo y dejar de jugar con ella, cosa que, francamente, a Artemis le molestaba bastante.

- ¡No voy!- repitió su amiga, pateando el suelo.

-No te creo-

Sami abrió la boca, dijo un par de cosas sin sentido, frunció los labios, el ceño y luego, por fin, dio un gran suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-Quería ver unas cosas…- admitió.

-Quedamos en que no íbamos a volver- recordó Artemis- ayer. Tú dijiste que era mejor olvidarse de lo que había pasado, porque no había terminando en nada bueno-

-Eso es mentira- Sami se sentó en una grada de la escalinata, Artemis hizo lo mismo- no me vas a decir que a ti no te interesa-

Claro que le interesaba. Pero si sus dos mejores amigos habían prometido no volver a hablar del tema y ella había aceptado eso, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. ¿O sí?

-Es que…- empezó Sami- lo que Saba dijo… no… no sé. Me puse a pensar… casi no pude ver a la cara a los profesores en clase porque creía que si lo hacía me iba a convencer de que… bueno… y… he soñado con el recuerdo… Saba no puede tener la razón, esos no pueden ser los profesores. Porque si dejan sus recuerdos en un Pensadero, entonces significa que es suyo y que dejan ahí sus cosas privadas y si nosotros lo hemos descubierto, porque probablemente somos los únicos, entonces nos vamos a tener que olvidar de él por cuatro años más y yo no voy a poder. Además… es un Pensadero!-

Artemis asintió, sabía que lo que Sami decía era cierto, ella misma había pensado en muchas de las cosas que había mencionado. Sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, porque sabía que las dos terminarían dentro del Castillo Viejo, espiando en el Pensadero y tenía que volver a clase. Las dos tenían que volver a clase, así que convenció a Sami de regresar y terminar de hablar sobre el Pensadero en el almuerzo, con Saba.

Mientras llevaba a Sami al Castillo, Artemis pensó que tampoco estaba segura de poder mantenerse muy lejos del Pensadero por mucho tiempo. Lo había logrado hasta entonces porque habían pasado pocos días y a pesar de eso no dejaba de pensar en la carpeta parlante de Ursa Ater y lo parecida que era la profesora Gabrián a Hanna Marianne. Un Pensadero enorme. ¿Tendría su papá también un Pensadero? Lleno de recuerdos suyos. Seguramente en la sala de su casa. A lo mejor había un recuerdo suyo con ella, cuando estaba muy chiquita…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te fuiste al baño de la Torre de Valthemoon?- le preguntó Saba, cuando llegó con el resto de los Stormenhand.

-En el almuerzo te cuento- le dijo ella, en un susurro, porque en ese momento, el profesor Cástor Altair daba por terminada la clase.

-Saba, Ru, pueden venir un momento, por favor- llamó.

-Nos encontramos fuera de los camerinos- le dijo Saba a Artemis. Ella asintió.

Mientras descendía, la imagen de Sami, Saba y ella frente al Pensadero empezó a proyectarse con más fuerza en su cabeza. Podía verse inclinándose para revisar un nuevo recuerdo y de pronto, todo se volvía agua. Pero no porque imaginaba un nuevo recuerdo, si no porque sus ojos le picaban. De pronto, sintió sueño y en lugar de sus amigos y ella frente al Pensadero, empezó a imaginar la manera de dormir en la clase siguiente: Historia de la magia con el profesor Bridge, sin que este se diera cuenta. Tal vez podía sentarse junto a Saba en las últimas carpetas de las filas del centro. Detrás de alguien que tuviera la espalda ancha. Estaba muy cansada. Más por los viajes que había hecho en la clase de Vuelo que por las tres horas de sueño del día anterior. Tal vez a Saba no le molestaría mentir por ella y decir que tenía que ir a la enfermería para que, en realidad, pudiera acompañarla hasta los dormitorios, así podría dormir un par de horas y encontrarse con sus amigos en el Comedor a la hora del almuerzo, lúcida.

Asintió para sí misma, aterrizó suavemente y mientras caminaba hacia los camerinos, repasó su plan. Dejó la escoba en su lugar cuando afinaba la parte de esquivar a los fantasmas que vigilaban siempre el pasadizo de la oficina legendaria del profesor Gamma y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Lila Elmira estaba a unos metros de ella, mirándola fijamente. Ella se sobresaltó cuando vio a Artemis mirarla y se acercó rápida y casualmente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir acercársele.

Artemis hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque la tierra se abriera y se tragara a Lila Elmira, o a ella, lo que fuera, con tal de evitarla.

Evitarla. Sí. De todas maneras no le caía bien, no tenía por qué esforzarse en ser amable, así que le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de los camerinos, rápido, como para que las piernas cortas y regordetas de Elmira no la pudieran alcanzar.

- ¡Black!-

¿Me llamabas? No sé por qué tengo un zumbido incesante dentro de mi cabeza que no me deja escuchar nada. Lo siento.

- ¡Black!-

No me solté. Lo que pasa es que las criaturas que juegan en el borde del Bosque siempre me agarran de la parte de atrás de la capa y es un reflejo sacudirme, no lo hice a propósito.

No. Elmira, déjame en paz.

-Artemis Black-

Mierda.

- ¿Sí profesora Ater?-

Ursa Ater apareció en el umbral de la puerta de los camerinos, justo cuando Artemis preparaba sus piernas para correr y así consumar su huída de Lila Elmira, quien aprovechó eso para ponerse justo detrás de la profesora Ater y empezar a esperar a que terminara de hablar.

-Solo quería agradecerle lo que hizo hoy por mí. Y pedirle disculpas por haberla asustado, en realidad, como le dije cuando volábamos de regreso, pero creo que no me escuchó porque estaba aún conmocionada, me lancé al vacío a propósito, todo estaba controlado. Como cuando ustedes hacen El Salto. De todas maneras, aprecio mucho su esfuerzo- le costaba mucho a Ursa Ater hablarle con propiedad, como una profesora. Y su sonrisa nerviosa hizo que a Artemis se le disipe el enojo por haber, sin quererlo, ayudado a Lila Elmira- gracias, de nuevo, voló muy bien-

-No lo hice sola, Saba estuvo conmigo, él fue quien la atrapó- admitió Artemis, un poco incómoda, esperando que con eso la profesora se fuera. No podía dejar de imaginársela despeinada y con las uñas de color azul. Y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por eso.

-Sí. Estoy esperando que el profesor Altair deje de hablar con él para agradecerle. Bueno, no la sigo interrumpiendo. Nos vemos en clase- la profesora hizo una reverencia cortés y dio la vuelta, pero a medio camino recordó algo y volvió a Artemis- El Salto se ha retrasado una semana y unos días. No te preocupes, igual se va a realizar… estén atentos a la pizarra de anuncios nomás-

Artemis asintió con vehemencia. De pronto le habían dado ganas de hacer algo con su cuerpo hacia la profesora Ater. Abrazarla tal vez. Raro. Porque… parecía incómoda con su traje de profesora, pero ni bien había mencionado El Salto, volvió a ser ella, la niña despeinada. La vio irse y suspiró profundamente, pero no por la profesora, sino porque acababa de ver, de reojo, a Lila Elmira poniéndose en posición para abordarla.

-Black- le dijo, con la voz odiosa que hacía que a Artemis se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Qué quieres Elmira-

- ¿Estás haciendo El Salto con Ursa Ater?-

-No te interesa. Adios- Artemis se hizo a un lado, pero Lila Elmira la detuvo.

-No era eso lo que tenía que decirte- admitió- quería…- se calló y empezó a mirar fijamente su frente- te está sangrando la frente-

- ¿Qué?- Artemis se puso fría en un instante y trató de controlar a su mano derecha que iba directamente hacia su frente. No le iba a dar tanta importancia, porque entonces Lila Elmira iba a empezar a preguntar y preguntar y jamás se la iba a quitar de encima- ah- dijo al cabo- ¿sí? Seguro cuando ayudé a la profesora Ater…-

-No, cuando regresaste estabas bien-

- ¿Me has estado mirando toda la clase?-

-Tú no fuiste al baño-

- ¿Perdón?-

Lila Elmira puso los brazos en su cintura y sonrió. Artemis apretó los puños. Tenía tantas ganas de quitarla del camino con un empujón…

-Tú no fuiste al baño- repitió, lentamente.

-No, fui al Bosque a buscar unicornios-

-No tienes que ser tan maleducada, solo estoy diciendo lo que me parece-

Las uñas de Artemis casi hacían sangrar sus palmas. No había manera de salir bien parada cuando se hablaba con Lila Elmira. Y lo que más rabia le daba era que no sabía que responderle.

- ¡Elmira! ¿Qué haces molestando a Artemis?-

Artemis suspiró. Por primera vez se sintió aliviada de oír la voz de Creixell.

-No es tu asunto, Black y yo estamos conversando-

- ¿Podemos escuchar?- preguntó Ghana

-No-

.-.Sí- dijo Artemis.

Ghana y Creixell se pusieron a sus flancos. Lila Elmira las miró con rabia y sin decir una sola palabra, les dio la espalda y entró al Castillo, pisando muy fuerte el suelo.

-Gracias- les dijo Artemis, cuando Lila Elmira desapareció.

-De nada, compañera del Vuelo de los Stormenhand- respondió Creixell, sonriendo.

Artemis también sonrió y por alguna razón eso sorprendió a las dos chicas.

-Ya llegué ¿vamos a clase?- Saba llegó corriendo a la puerta del gimnasio, con Ru atrás. Los dos estaban sonriendo ampliamente y con los ojos brillantes. Artemis escuchó a Ghana suspirar- hola chicas- las saludó Saba, con un movimiento de cabeza-

-Hola Saba- respondieron ellas, al unísono.

-Te tengo que contar algo- le dijo Saba a Artemis- ¿vamos a clase?-

Artemis asintió, mirándolo extrañada. ¿Qué tanto apuro?

-Oigan- Ru, que había ido a dejar su escoba y la de Saba, los detuvo- la gente ya está hablando de un segundo vuelo ¿se apuntan?-

Artemis y Saba asintieron y salieron del gimnasio.

En el camino a clase, Artemis le preguntó a su mejor amigo qué era lo que tenía que contarle, porque creía que eso estaba directamente relacionado con su sonrisa grandota y sus ojos brillantes y todo su semblante en general. Su piel brillaba más que de costumbre. Sin embargo, Saba se negó y le dijo que el momento adecuado era el almuerzo.

- ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor...?- le preguntó a Saba antes de entrar a clase de Bridge, pero no lo pudo convencer de ayudarla a hacerse pasar como enferma para ir a dormir a la habitación de las chicas.

Por suerte Artemis consiguió dormir un poco en clase de Historia de la Magia, cubierta por la espalda ancha de Saba y por el hecho de que todos los que habían volado la noche anterior cabeceaban eventualmente. Sin embargo, los minutos de sueño que consiguió fueron desfavorables, porque al final de la clase estaba más aturdida de lo que estuvo cuando empezó. Y lo que sucedió en el almuerzo no la ayudó mucho que digamos: debido a la brillantez de Saba aún más chicas parecieron notarlo, estancando cada pasillo que intentaban cruzar. Artemis tuvo que esquivar piernas, brazos y cuerpos inertes, además de uno que otro hechizo que las chicas lanzaban a quien obstaculizara la visión de Saba.

Jamás llegaron al Comedor, por eso no pudieron hablar con Sami, ni comer, ni contarse lo que se tenían que contar. Por eso, también, faltaron a la clase siguiente: Herbología, con la profesora Hel y en vez, fueron al claro, a comer lo que Saba pudo recoger de las cocinas, que no fue mucho, porque los elfos seguían molestos con él.

Artemis no comió, porque prefirió dormir las dos horas que estuvieron afuera. Al final del día, cuando estaba más consiente de lo que hacía, fue a buscar a Sami a la Torre de Valthemoon, para explicarle lo que pasó ese día (no fue con Saba, porque seguía sonriendo y brillando y seguramente pasaría lo mismo que en el almuerzo). Pero Sami no estaba. En su lugar, se encontró con una chica de nariz grande, a la que no reconoció pero ella sí la reconoció, se llamaba Hypatía Alya y decía ser amiga de Sami.

-Está en la biblioteca- le dijo.

-Gracias-

Artemis corrió a la biblioteca, pensando que hubiera sido más inteligente irla a buscar ahí, antes que a cualquier otro lugar. Primero registró los enormes estantes, luego las mesas al centro de la biblioteca, los cubículos personales y finalmente los grupales. En el más alejado, casi oculto en una esquina, encontró a su mejor amiga, leyendo un libro chiquitito y con muchos más puestos sobre la mesa.

Se aclaró la garganta, para llamar su atención, pero Sami no le hizo caso, estaba muy concentrada. Artemis sacó la varita de su cinto y con movimientos suaves y ondulantes logró que una cintita morada saliera de ella, apuntó al piso y la cinta morada se arrastró como si fuera una serpiente, pasó por un resquicio de la puerta, subió por la pata de la silla de Sami, luego por su pierna y su tronco y finalmente llegó a la mesa, en donde empezó a contonearse encima del libro que Sami leía. Sólo entonces, ella notó el hilillo morado y miró hacia la puerta, a Artemis, que la saludaba con una mano.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"._ Escribió Sami, en un papelito que pegó a la puerta.

Artemis la miró con el ceño fruncido y señaló el picaporte de la puerta. No podía explicarle todo por un papelito, además no llevaba ninguno. Tenían que conversar.

Sami la hizo pasar y cuando Artemis leyó el título de los libros, comprendió por qué su amiga había tratado de que ella se quedara afuera. Todos tenían la palabra _Pensadero_ escrita.

-No me mires así… terminé mis tareas temprano, así que me quedó tiempo para estar aquí… y… fue casi sin pensarlo, busqué libros sobre Pensaderos y le pregunté al bibliotecario cuál me recomendaba… me dijo que estos, así que los saqué y me puse a ojearlos…- explicó, en susurros- me he enterado de muchas cosas que los sorprenderían. De verdad. Casi he aprendido como utilizarlos por mi cuenta. Claro que es teoría, nada más, no práctica, para eso tendríamos que tener un Pensadero. Es emocionante Artemis, no te imaginas todo lo que se puede hacer con él- dejó el librito que retorcía entre sus manos y miró a su amiga- Tenemos que volver al Pensadero…-

-No me gusta no poder ver a los profesores a la cara- admitió Artemis.

-No estamos hablando de eso. Además, los profesores, ya te dije que… ya ni me acuerdo que te dije. No estoy completamente segura de que fueron ellos. Y hasta que lo esté al cien por ciento, prefiero no hablar de eso. Saba no puede tener razón. Y… si es que sucediera… la única manera de comprobarlo es… viendo el recuerdo una vez más. O uno nuevo, no sé. A mi tampoco me gusta estar así, la otra vez la profesora Gabrián me hizo quedarme a practicar mi encantamiento convocador con ella… porque no lo podía decir en voz alta, no puedo hablar en voz alta en su clase, no sé por qué-

Artemis suspiró.

-Me lo deben- añadió Sami- por dejarme plantada hoy-

-Venía a explicarte eso- pero de pronto la explicación ya no era tan necesaria, porque acababa de mirar de reojo uno de los libros de Sami y sin pensarlo lo abrió y empezó a ojearlo. Había figuras de Pensaderos, diagramas, datos curiosos, escritos al borde de las hojas en tinta dorada.

_¿Sabías qué…?_

_Los Pensaderos son Magia Ancestral que, a diferencia de los chivatoscopios y de lo que se piensa comúnmente, no son fieles a su dueño. Los recuerdos en un Pensadero se reflejan independientemente de la voluntad de quien lo posea y pueden provenir de distintas personas. La única manera de no acceder al recuerdo de un Pensadero es, por supuesto, no mirando. _

- ¿Cuándo vamos?- le preguntó Sami, bajito.

-Mañana nos vemos en el almuerzo- respondió Artemis inmediatamente, con una sonrisa asomándose a su rostro. Podían hablar con Saba para convencerlo, iba a ser bastante fácil.

-Mañana no puedo, el profesor Wingolf nos va a llevar de excursión todo el día-

-Pasado mañana, entonces, después de clases, en el patio central-

-Ya… llevo mis apuntes para que los lean-

Artemis asintió y volvió al libro. A buscar otro dato curioso.

-Puedes llevártelo, si quieres- le dijo Sami. Artemis volvió a asentir y salió de la biblioteca casi olvidando de despedirse de su amiga.

Pasó por las cocinas de camino al Paso, para recoger una bolsa de aceitunas. Cuando llegó a la Sala respondió a las buenas noches que Creixell y Ghana le daban, subió corriendo a su habitación, corrió los doseles de su cama y leyó el libro de Pensaderos hasta pasada la media noche.

_-Ya deja de leer ¿no tienes nada que contarme?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Deja el libro, vamos a conversar-_

_-Ya, lo dejé-_

_-Ya ¿Vamos?-_

_Artemis miró a Harry y él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisita cómplice. Los dos estaban en el balcón de la habitación de los chicos, parados sobre la baranda. Sus capas flameaban furiosas por el viento que soplaba con fuerza. A sus flancos, los demás chicos de Stormenhand sonreían y se miraban con las cejas en alto, emocionados, justo como lo habían hecho la madrugada del Vuelo de los Stormenhand, solo que esa vez, ninguno tenía escobas en las manos._

_Artemis giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a Saba, sonriéndole, unos metros más lejos._

_-Ya me olvidé de Hanna Marianne- le dijo._

_Artemis asintió._

_-Era lo mejor-_

_-Opino igual- dijo alguien. Artemis y Saba se miraron y miraron hacia abajo, al espacio que los separaba, que estaba ocupado por una chica bajita, con el cabello muy despeinado, los ojos enormes y unas uñas pintadas de azul que resaltaban en la oscuridad._

_-Pro…- empezó Artemis, pero la niña la calló._

_-No hasta que Sami esté cien por ciento segura- recordó, guiñándole un ojo._

_-Tienes los honores- le dijo Harry, llamando su atención con la clara intención de empezar lo que iban a hacer._

_- ¿Yo?-_

_-Claro, te los cedo- la cabeza de Ru sobresalió de la fila de Stormenhands. Y le sonrió._

_-Bueno…- Artemis miró a la niña de uñas azules y esta asintió. Tomó aire- ahora- empezó a decir, en voz alta- colóquense en posición: cierren los ojos, no los abran si son inteligentes, respiren muy hondo y disfruten de su clase de vuelo. Pero el de verdad, sin escoba. Cuando llegue a uno…-_

_Todos tomaron aire, con los ojos cerrados y Artemis sintió como Harry le tomaba la mano. La apretó muy fuerte y empezó la cuenta regresiva. Tres, dos, uno. Gritaron y se dejaron caer. El cosquilleo en la boca del estómago se hizo insoportable y Artemis sonrió, no había nada que le gustara más que sentir eso. Harry aún no la soltaba y Artemis siguió sonriendo, por la misma razón, seguramente. _

_Apretó los ojos, muy fuerte, pero los abrió de golpe justo para ver como caían dentro de un enorme Pensadero._

**(Capítulo corregido)**


	19. Poción Morada Burbujeante d la Felicidad

**18.**

**Poción Morada Burbujeante de la Felicidad**

-Artemis, Lila te está mirando-

-Qué novedad-

- ¿Te había estado mirando antes?-

-Desde la clase de Vuelo, anteayer. Ya, no le hagas caso-

Saba dejó de mirar por la comisura del ojo a Lila Elmira, que desatendía su Poción Morada Burbujeante de la Felicidad y miraba en dirección del caldero de Artemis. Ella fingió no notarlo y continuó cortando los trozos de Tomillo Morado que tenía que agregar para que la poción adquiriera su color característico.

-Ya está- dijo, mirando a la pizarra, en la que la profesora Ursa Ater había anotado las instrucciones- el Tomillo en pedacitos cuadrados ¿Tienes el agua burbujeando?- le preguntó a Saba

-Todavía-

Pociones era la última clase del miércoles, día que Artemis había concertado con Sami para reunirse. Tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar, muchas cosas para contarle a Saba, aunque Artemis ya le había adelantado lo del Pensadero. La verdad era que ella no había hablado, pero Saba la encontró leyendo el libro del Pensadero, que realmente era un libro sobre artículos de magia ancestral con medio capítulo dedicado a los Pensaderos, en clase de Astrología, con el profesor Wingolf hijo y la persiguió por todo el corredor para que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba y como Artemis estaba cansada y no tenía intenciones de empezar una persecución a las dos de la mañana, le mostró el libro. Saba sólo sonrió de medio labio y sus orejitas puntiagudas se movieron un par de veces. A Artemis le dieron muchas ganas de taparle la boca para que no dijera ¡_ya sssabía!_ Sabía que Saba sabía. Pero no lo dijo y, con la cabeza en alto, lo escuchó.

-Sabías que iba a decir que sabía- le dijo Saba.

Ella asintió y no le contestó por más que Saba se la pasara haciendo juegos con la palabra_ sabía_ durante todo el camino a la Fortaleza. No le iba a responder, porque se la debía. Porque él le había perdonado lo de esa tarde, después de clase con el profesor Dimber cuando, en el pasillo, se encontraron con Hanna Marianne.

Ni bien la vio, Artemis frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado, pensando que Saba iba a hacer lo mismo, porque la querría evitar, seguramente, porque ya no le interesaba para nada. Aunque le cayera una roca pesadísima lanzada desde la Torre de Valthemoon. O todo el contenido de las cañerías de Goldenwand.

-Hola Saba- saludó Hanna Marianne con su voz dulzona. Fingida.

Artemis miró a Marianne con las cejas levantadas. Por supuesto que estaba idiota si creía que su amigo iba a saludarla.

-Hola Hanna- le respondió Saba. Artemis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué? No. Seguramente le estaba haciendo una finta para lanzarle una maldición cuando ella se volteara.

- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿Y tú?-

Eso fue demasiado. Artemis fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada, sacó la varita de su cinto, la blandió como un látigo e hizo que todos los botones del saco de Hanna Marianne salieran disparados como balas hacia su rostro, luego de eso desapareció del pasillo dando zancadas y botando fuego por la nariz.

Que par de idiotas. "Hola" "¿Cómo estás?" Imbéciles. Imbécil Saba. ¿Cómo podía ser amiga de un elfo tan idiota? Imbéciles. Ella lo había visto, estuvo junto a Sami cuando vio cómo se descomponía Saba al mirar a Hanna Marianne besando a otro chico. Se comían las caras. Que asco. Hanna Marianne le daba asco y Saba… Saba… Saba la había saludado! Esas cosas no se hacen… a menos que… era un imbécil.

Saba corrió tras ella. La llamó un par de veces, la tomó del brazo y Artemis descosió su mochila, para que dejara de molestarla. Entonces, como si alguien acabara de abofetearla, supo que era momento de terminar con el berrinche, había llegado demasiado lejos. Sus mejillas se pusieron más blancas, de vergüenza, eso era un rezago de lo que los dementores le habían hecho, y se hincó junto a su mejor amigo, para ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas. Saba cosió su mochila con un movimiento de su varita, recibió lo que Artemis le daba y, justo cuando ella se preparaba para decirle que sentía mucho haberle hecho semejante desplante, pero que dejó de pensar por la cólera, Saba levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Perdón Saba- Artemis, como nunca en su vida, se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-Está bien, no pasó nada. Vamos a clase, el salón está lejos y a la profesora Gabrián no le gusta que lleguemos tarde- le respondió su mejor amigo, pasando una mano por su hombro.

Por eso Artemis dejó que su mejor amigo disfrutara haciéndola sentir estúpida durante todo el camino de vuelta a la Fortaleza. Prefería, en lugar de discutir con él, ver su rostro brillante y su sonrisa extensa. Aún brillaba mucho, aún sonreía mucho y no le había dicho qué era lo que lo hacía estar así. Se lo preguntó, pero Saba le dijo que no era una noticia de dos de la madrugada y antes de empezar clases, la mañana siguiente, se lo volvió a preguntar y lo hizo en cada cambio de clase.

-Después de Pociones vamos a ver a Sami, ahí les cuento- dijo Saba antes de entrar al salón al que Ursa Ater invitaba con un movimiento gracioso de la mano.

- ¿Tienes la corteza de Sauce Llorón?- preguntó Saba, a Artemis que trataba de calcular en cuanto tiempo iba a burbujear el agua en el caldero.

-Sí, pero tenemos que esperar a que esté el agua-

-Raro ¿no?-

- ¿Qué?-

-Que usemos corteza de Sauce Llorón para una poción de felicidad-

Artemis asintió, pero luego miró a Saba y ambos se encogieron de hombros. No era raro si venía de la profesora Ater.

- ¿Te dio las gracias?- preguntó Artemis, juntando el Tomillo con las manos, el agua había empezado a hacer burbujitas.

-Sí- respondió Saba, sonriendo de medio labio- ¿ya está el agua?-

-Creo-

- ¿Qué va primero?-

-Elmira-

- ¿Qué?-

Saba miró a Artemis, que se sacaba un avión de papel del cabello.

_Tú no fuiste al baño.  
Tienes ojeras.  
Saltas.  
Lo voy a saber._

Apretó el papel en puño hasta que sintió que estaba 20 veces más chiquito de lo que era. Una bolita compacta e inofensiva. Así iba a quedar Lila Elmira si no la dejaba de molestar. Artemis oyó a Saba, curiosamente bastante lejos, susurrarle que empiece a respirar, que si seguía apretando tanto sus músculos, éstos se iban a resentir y le iba a dar calambre, pero no podía. Sentía los ojos de Lila Elmira en su nuca y lo único que quería hacer era golpearla. No, lo único que quería hacer era salir del Salón y evitarla por el resto de su vida. ¿Por qué se la había tomado con ella? Entonces se relajó, pero no por que le hiciera caso a Saba, si no porque empezó a sentir miedo. Miedo de que Lila Elmira no dejara de molestarla nunca y se metiera en sus cosas y se enterara de… bueno, de lo que no le había contado a nadie. Miedo de que se enterara de lo de Apple Easthouse y de lo de Azkaban y de quién era su papá. Miedo de que se colara entre sus conversaciones con Sami y supiera del Pensadero. Tuvo miedo, incluso, de que se metiera en sus sueños e interrumpiera sus conversaciones con Harry.

No. No iba a pasar porque no la iba a dejar.

Respiró. Y también Saba, aliviado.

- ¿Ya está el agua?-

-Solo falta el Tomillo y el Sauce Llorón. Pero yo me encargo, Artemis, no te preocupes- Saba tomó el puño de su amiga y lo retiró con suavidad de la tabla de picar. Lo contuvo entre sus manos hasta que ella aflojó y soltó el avioncito- respira- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Maldita- oyó susurrar a Kitty MacDaughtry, que estaba tras ella.

Saba se puso colorado, pero fingió no haberla escuchado.

-El primer sorbo va a ser para ti- le dijo a su mejor amiga.

-Y si me salen pústulas, ya se a quien le voy a dar un poco- masculló Artemis, mirando de reojo a Lila Elmira.

- ¡Pero va a estar perfecto! ¿Saben por qué?- la profesora Ater apareció tras ellos gritando y haciendo que los dos amigos salten del susto- por el poder del contraste ¡con esta poción no hay pierde! Triste con feliz. Primero el Sauce, un par de vueltecitas, luego el Tomillo. Facilísimo. Es que la energía del contraste es tan poderosa que no necesita de elementos complicados, al menos en esta poción- muy sonriente, la profesora Ater los miró alternativamente, ellos la miraron atontados- es un consejo para su vida: contraste. Porque en pociones, si lo hacen bien, nunca falla-

La profesora Ater se quedó a su lado hasta que la poción terminó de cocerse y los hizo probarla, primero que toda la clase. Saba sirvió con bastante cuidado en una copita de madera y Artemis la agarró rápidamente y sin pensarlo. Si Saba se la daba, todo iba a estar bien. La acercó a su boca y cuando casi podía sentir las burbujitas reventando en sus labios, la profesora Ater la detuvo.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo más divertido. No te tomes la poción todavía, Artemis. A ver ¿Quién más ha terminado la suya?-

Ghana, que hacía pareja con Hada, levantó la mano. Ru y Creixell, pareja, también levantaron las manos y Artemis frunció el ceño. Finalmente, Lila Elmira y Otto, que no parecía a gusto de tener la compañera que tenía.

-Ya. Vamos a hacer un juego de suerte. Todos pongan sus nombres en unos papelitos. Todos, todos. Hasta los que no han terminado. Van a salir tres a la suerte, que van a probar las pociones de los que sí han terminado, escogidos también por suerte, ¿me entienden?-

-O sea que tenemos que escribir nuestros nombres dos veces- dijo Ghana.

- ¡Exacto! Y cuando terminemos este juego todos me entregan un frasco con su poción, hasta los que no han terminado. Ya. Escriban sus nombres y me los entregan-

La profesora Ater recibió los nombres de todos, que se miraban entre ellos, confiados. Le tenían alta estima a Ghana, porque era la bruja más inteligente de la clase, era buena tanto en cursos de teoría como en los físicos y hacía las cosas de buen humor. Ru y Creixell podían ser distraídos, pero eran inteligentes. Su poción seguramente estaba bien, pero Artemis no la quería probar, se la habían pasado contándose chistecitos y riendo, seguramente algo les había salido mal por estar más concentrados en el otro que en lo que hacían.

La profesora los hizo formar un grupo compacto entre las carpetas. E hizo que todos los que habían terminado su poción la vertieran en una copa de madera.

-Ojalá que me toque la tuya- le susurró Hada a Artemis, que se sintió curiosamente halagada.

-A ver. Primero el que toma. Los demás, atentos al tiempo de los efectos. Inicio y duración. Si está bien hecha debería durar dos horas, como promedio. Y manifestarse en un minuto o menos- la profesora Ater tiró los papelitos que tenía en la mano al aire. Los contuvo flotando con un movimiento de su varita y separó los dos grupos, los más chiquitos eran los dueños de la poción y los grandes, los que la tomarían- ya. ¡Uno, dos, tres!- movió tres veces la varita, de arriba abajo y con ella, se movieron los papeles. Al final, quedaron uno de cada cual flotando más alto que el resto- y el que prueba es… ¡Sean! Señor Sean, se le requiere al frente, señor Sean- Ursa imitó la voz de un presentador, los alumnos rieron- y probará la poción de… Saba y Artemis-

Saba se adelantó con la copa y se la dio a Sean, que la tomó inmediatamente.

-Está rica- dijo, sonriendo- gracias Saba, gracias Artemis. Gracias, profesora Ater-

Y con una sonrisa muy, muy grande, volvió a su lugar.

-Efecto inmediato. ¡Muy bien!- dijo la profesora, mirando a Artemis y Saba- aunque, se puede controlar el tiempo del efecto. Poco a poco descubrirán como. A ver, el segundo. ¡Uno, dos, tres! Señorita Artemis Black, favor de pasar al frente, señorita Artemis Black-

Artemis se hizo paso entre los Stormenhand e intentó no mirar a Creixell y Ru, que le señalaban su copa de madera y sonreían. No quería nada de ellos. La de Ghana estaba bien.

-Probará la poción de… ¡Lila y Otto!-

Artemis volteó su cabeza inmediatamente hacia Lila Elmira que se acercaba con la copa de madera y su mueca estúpida de superioridad, pero al verla, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y le entregó la copa a Otto. Al principio él se negó, pero luego, la tomó a regañadientes y se acercó a Artemis. Ella sintió un frío raro en el pecho. Seguro Otto todavía no la perdonaba por lo del año pasado.

Tomó la copa que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y bebió el contenido.

Sabía raro. Salado. Por alguna razón pensó que la poción era dulce.

Sintió un sacudón extraño en la cabeza y medio aturdida regresó a su lugar, junto a Saba. Todos la miraban. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía que sonreír? Podría hacerlo, solamente para que la dejaran de mirar, porque francamente tantos ojos tan escrutadores estaban empezando a molestarla. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a una persona seria? Tenía todo el derecho a no sonreír aunque estuviera alegre. Y Si sonreía ¿qué? Seguramente se iban a burlar o iban a reaccionar tan sorprendidos como Ghana y Creixell en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué Creixell la estaba mirando tanto? Claro, sacándole en cara que era pareja de Ru y que juntos habían hecho la poción más feliz del mundo. ¿Por qué Saba la estaba tocando tanto? Y la miraba como si algo malo le pasaba, nada malo le estaba pasando a ella, ella no era la mala, no era quien estaba mal, si no la poción, no era su culpa que la porquería que Lila Elmira había hecho no funcionara. No era su cuerpo el que no dejaba funcionar a la poción. Por una vez su amigo podría pensar que ella no tenía la culpa de todo ¡Por Merlín! Seguramente se iba a empezar a burlar de ella. ¿Qué hacían todos tan juntos? Le estaba empezando a dar calor. Alguien podría tener la amabilidad de abrir las ventanas. Pero no, ella tenía que empezar a desvestirse, porque nadie se fijaba en su rostro colorado.

Saba la miró mientras arreglaban sus cosas y se preparaban para salir. Artemis lo miró de reojo un par de veces y cuando estuvieron fuera del salón, se paró frente a él.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Saba acercó su rostro al de ella, estudiándolo.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Te la has pasado resoplando-

¡Ah! que idiota. No estaba resoplando, estaba respirando. ¡Ella respiraba así de fuerte! La conocía hacían tres años, podría haberlo notado.

-Estás roja-

-Tengo calor-

-Estás de mal humor-

-Mentira-

-Se siente-

- ¿Se siente o lo sientes?-

-Lo siento-

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me leas si no te lo pido-

-No lo he hecho a propósito, es tan fuerte que lo percibo sin esfuerzo-

-No es verdad-

Artemis le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

-No te molestes en seguirme, no te voy a hablar- le dijo a Saba, porque ya escuchaba sus pasos tras ella.

-Tenemos que ver a Sami- recordó el elfo.

A Sami. ¿A quien cuernos le interesaba Sami cuando ella se estaba muriendo de calor? A Saba, por supuesto. Cualquier cosa para burlarse de ella.

-No quiero ir- dijo.

No quería ver a Sami, no quería ver a Saba, no quería ver a ninguno de sus profesores, no quería ir a clase, por eso tomó el desvío del corredor principal, que la llevaba directamente al recibidor del Castillo y de ahí, al claro. No le interesaba si Edge la descubría colgando de una de las ramas más altas y seguras del árbol al que solía treparse con Saba y no le importaba que ese fuera el primer árbol en el que su amigo pensaría para ir a buscarla, porque como era tan buenote y aplicado, no iba a faltar a ninguna clase, sobre todo si tenía la oportunidad de ver a su querida Hanna Marianne en los pasillos, con quien seguramente se estaba consolando en esos momentos. Idiota Hanna Marianne.

Trepó una rama, dos, tres, cuatro y a la quinta, se sentó, respiró profundo y cuando parecía que el ardor de sus mejillas se iba, volvió a encenderse, pero con mucha más intensidad. En ese momento le dieron súbitas ganas de sacar su varita y hechizar a todo lo que pasara, solamente porque le parecía que lo estaban haciendo para molestarla. Le daba rabia estar en la escuela. ¿Por qué estaba en la escuela? Cuando lo que debía estar haciendo era acompañando a su tío en lo que probablemente eran los últimos meses en la casa y después, adiós. Adiós tío. Y no era que él pusiera mucha resistencia, tampoco. El tío Remus quería irse, quedaba clarísimo y ella no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por retenerlo. No tenía por qué, tampoco. Si él la quería, podría haberse negado o podría llevársela con ella. No. No. No. No. No…. No. Su tío no quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Punto. La iba a dejar viviendo sola en un lugar en el que tenía que caminar cuadras para poder ver gente. Punto. Sola, con Apollus nada más, sin escuchar más voces que la suya. Su tío la estaba castigando, claramente, por ser tan callada.

¿Y él? No era muy elocuente que digamos.

-Artemis, te traje aceitunas-

A las ocho de la noche, Saba Schnuppermault, cubriendo la luz de su rostro y sus orejas puntiagudas con la capucha de la túnica negra de Goldenwand, se trepó al árbol que solía compartir con Artemis Black cuando no tenían nada que hacer. Llevaba en su cinto un saquito con aceitunas negras, las mejores, según los elfos domésticos a los que tuvo que amenazar con una de sus medias para que le dieran aceitunas.

Artemis miró el saquito con una ceja levantada y luego dirigió la misma mirada a Saba. ¿Creía que tenía ganas de comer en ese momento?

- ¿En serio?- le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-No has almorzado y supongo que tampoco has bajado para ir a las cocinas… debes tener hambre.

-No, no tengo-

Saba, a pesar de la mirada de Artemis, siguió con el saquito frente a su pecho, acercándolo a la cara de Artemis, para que lo oliera… ella negó rotundamente y retiró la mano de su mejor amigo. No la iba a comprar con aceitunas, seguramente eran un regalo de conciencia sucia, seguramente había hecho algo malo, seguramente había estado con Hanna Marianne.

Como odiaba a Hanna Marianne.

-Ponte la capucha, te puede pasar algo-

¿_Algo_? ¡Claro que le había pasado _algo_! Desde que cruzó las puertas de Goldenwand, que ni siquiera sabía si existían porque había llegado ahí inconsciente, le había pasado algo! Primero, casi muere estrellada contra el suelo porque se resbaló de la alfombra voladora. Segundo, un hombre al que hasta ese momento no conocía, la había perseguido porque a ella se le perdió la venda de su brazo que cubría su cochina Marca Tenebrosa y ni siquiera quería empezar a pensar en esa asquerosa marca. Después, casi le da un paro cardiaco porque cuando despertó, a la mañana siguiente, estaba flotando en el aire, a muchos metros de altura. Luego, le habían dado la golpiza de su vida y los posteriores sustitos réplica tampoco la habían dejado pasarla bien. Vio a una Lámpade, huyó de una Lámpade, hizo que cosas se levantaran del piso sin usar su varita para librar a su mejor amigo de la Lámpade, vomitó, sintió como si le hubiera caído un árbol en la cabeza, sus amigos huyeron de ella, un fantasma la atravesó… y todo sazonado con apariciones de un niño que, por casi un año, desconocía del todo. Así que si Saba se preocupaba porque _algo _le podía pasar, se podía estar tranquilo. Muchos _algo_ ya le habían pasado. Y con la capucha puesta.

-Me encontré con Sami en el almuerzo… está preocupada-

- ¿Y por qué no está aquí?-

-No puede subirse a los árboles sin ayuda-

-Querer es poder. No está aquí, porque no quiere. Punto-

-No está aquí porque aunque hubiera subido, la habrías botado. Punto-

- ¿Ahora defiendes a Sami?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Siempre criticas a Sami. Ahora cuando yo la critico ¿tú la defiendes?-

-Aunque la critique es mi amiga, Artemis-

-No estás respondiendo lo que te pregunté-

-Sí-

-Sí a qué-

-Sí a que tú me preguntaste si la defiendo, yo te digo que sí. Sí. Punto. Te toca-

-Me toca qué-

-Te toca responder-

-No has preguntado nada y no voy a responder nada de lo que no hayas preguntado-

Artemis se puso de pié agarrándose con una mano del tronco y cambió de rama. No quería estar cerca de Saba. Hacía que sus mejillas hirvieran más. Por eso no se iba a poner la capucha y ya quería ver a alguien intentando convencerla de lo contrario…

-Creo que estás de mal humor- le dijo Saba, tranquilamente y hasta sonriendo.

-Creo que estás hablando idioteces-

- ¿Desde cuándo estás de mal humor?-

-No voy a responder nada-

-Desde que me viste con Hanna-

-Ni te atrevas a creer que esa estúpida es la culpable de nada. Como si fuera importante…-

.Esta no eres tú, Artemis-

¿Cómo no? Acaso porque se desahogaba, ya no era ella? Por qué no podía decir lo que quería decir, como todo el mundo? Claro, cuando lo hacían los demás, estaba bien, pero cuando lo hacía ella, estaba mal.

-No molestes. Voy a dormir-

Artemis estiró un pié hacia delante, para acercarse al tronco y bajar, pero en lugar de ir en la dirección que su cerebro indicaba, su pié fue hacia la izquierda y como consecuencia del mal movimiento, ella terminó colgando, abrazada fuertemente del tronco y con las manos de Saba en su espalda, intentando ponerla sobre su rama.

-Esta no eres tú- repitió su mejor amigo, agachándose lo más que podía para ayudarla a subir.

-No vi porque está oscuro-

-No está tan oscuro-

-Yo no tengo ojos de elfo-

-Has bajado de ramas más tarde y en lugares más oscuros-

A Artemis le dio mucha rabia admitir que tenía razón.

-Vamos a la enfermería- le dijo Saba, como quien no quería la cosa.

- ¿Qué?-

-Vamos a la enfermería, estás rara y ha sido de pronto-

-No quiero ir a ninguna parte-

-Si no dices que sí, no te ayudo a subir-

-No me importa, puedo sola-

Claro que podía sola, había trepado muchas veces, solo tenía que poner un poco más de fuerza en las manos, controlar el peso de sus pies y listo. No. No tan listo. No podía levantar el resto de su cuerpo, estaba muy pesado. O sus brazos estaban muy débiles. Era imposible ¡Imposible! Había estado entrenando ese año, duro, porque el profesor Pólux le dijo que lo hiciera si quería competir. Maldito. Lo había hecho para debilitarla y para que su protegido, algún idiota Darkenlord seguramente, ganara la espada.

- ¿Aceptas?-

-No-

-Te vas a caer-

Le costó unos minutos más a Saba lograr que Artemis aceptara. Artemis se encargó de hacerle saber, en todo lo que duró el camino a la enfermería, que solo había aceptado porque se estaba haciendo tarde y quería irse a dormir. Además, estaba segura de que el resultado de la enfermera le iba a demostrar a su mejor amigo que era un paranoico sin nada mejor que hacer. Solo estaba destruida por el día y si se tropezaba continuamente con sus propios pies, era porque estaba muy, muy cansada.

Miss Grapehood los recibió con una sonrisa enorme y Artemis se preguntó si de verdad tenía que sonreír tanto. Se quedó callada de pronto. No callada, porque ya estaba callada, si no que intentó callar a su mente, que dejara de maldecir y se recordó, lentamente, que nunca le había molestado la sonrisa de la enfermera. Es más, que le gustaban mucho sus dientes blancos. Miró a Saba furiosa. Tal vez sí tenía algo raro. Odiaba cuando su mejor amigo tenía razón.

Miss Grapehood la hizo sentarse y le empezó a preguntar con su voz tranquila. Luego, la apuntó con sus dedos puntiagudos y dijo un par de palabras con los ojos cerrados y en un idioma que no conocía.

Aj, idioma que no conocía. Artemis acababa de recordar que tenía que inscribirse para empezar a llevar latín desde la mitad del curso. Viper idiota con su curso de requisito idiota.

La elfina enfermera se tardó dos horas más en analizar a Artemis.

-Tus mejillas están calientes y me dices que cuando le ordenas algo a tu cerebro, no te responde el cuerpo- la elfina se cruzó de brazos y levitó hasta estar a la altura de los ojos de Artemis, que estaba sentada sobre una camilla- Bueno, los signos son bastante claros. Y quiero que me respondan, tú también Saba, con toda la verdad ¿qué han estado tomando últimamente?-

- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó el elfo, extrañado, aunque no más que Artemis- ¿prohibido dice usted?-

-Exacto. Díganmelo, solo así podré curarte. Prometo que de aquí no sale-

-No he tomado nada- respondió Artemis, ofendida- nada raro, nada que no tome-

-Nada, Miss Grapehood, se lo juramos- aseveró Saba.

Miss Grapehood asintió y soltó los brazos. Artemis casi podía ver funcionar a su cerebro. Le tomó unos segundos volver a hablar.

-Si no han tomado nada, entonces… temo que alguien te ha hecho una broma, Artemis-

¿Un idiota le había hecho una broma? Ya se las iba a cobrar.

Momento.

- ¿Qué?-

-Verás, Artemis, hay una plantita roja, roja que crece en los terrenos de la escuela y es muy fácil de encontrar y por eso suele ser común en las clases de pociones. Esta planta, combinada con ciertos ingredientes, produce una poción a la que se le conoce como "Poción del Mal Humor". Y combinada con otros, también, porque es muy fuerte. Tú tienes todos los signos de la poción cuando está en el cuerpo humano, como el calor en las mejillas, la falta de coordinación, el mismo mal humor y los pensamientos acelerados. La respiración acelerada. La ausencia de inhibición-

-O insolencia- agregó Saba.

-Exacto-

Artemis lo habría golpeado.

-Lamentablemente el único antídoto para la poción del Mal Humor lleva _caléndula _ y las _caléndulas_ crecen muy poco aquí y solamente durante setiembre. La profesora Hel no cuenta con ninguna. Así que tendremos que esperar a que los efectos desaparezcan por sí solos. Lo van a hacer, no te preocupes. Pero lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora es darte todo el chocolate que quieras-

A Saba se le cayó la mandíbula y dijo cosas sin sentido unos segundos, antes de volverse hacia la elfina y hablarle curiosamente rápido en élfico.

-Perdón- dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- me atolondré… Miss Grapehood, ¿de verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer?-

-Nada médico. Aunque sí podrías intentar un par de cosas-

- ¿Para que se le quite el mal humor?-

-Para que no explote. Puedes intentar no calmarla, si se calma, volverá a ponerse de mal humor y con más intensidad. Actúa como si no pasara nada, poco a poco los efectos van a desaparecer, he tenido muchos de estos casos y no duran más de una semana o dos. Que tenga cuidado usar su varita o hacer encantamientos peligrosos, puede no responder, tampoco va a pensar claramente y preferiría que evite hacer esgrima o vuelo, al menos durante una semana-

Artemis miró a la elfina con los ojos muy abiertos y Saba tuvo que apretar sus hombros con las manos para que no fuera encima de ella y la estrangulara. ¿No esgrima ni vuelo? No, no, no, había algo mal ahí.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, no me mires así-

Artemis se soltó de Saba.

-Mis Grapehood tiene razón, Artemis- le dijo Saba, una hora más tarde, en el umbral del portón de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand. Ambos se habían quedado conversando y Saba aprovechaba el no tan mal humor de su mejor amiga para definir lo que iban a hacer los siguientes días- no es su culpa-

Por supuesto que no era su culpa, pensó Artemis.

¿Quién tenía la culpa? Alguien le había hecho una broma, eran palabras de la enfermera, alguien con muy poco sentido del humor había echado un polvito rojo en su comida, o en su bebida. ¿Quién? No pasaba mucho tiempo con todo el mundo, solo comía con Saba y Sami y ellos serían incapaces de hacer algo así. ¿O no?

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que he sido yo- le dijo Saba, adivinando su mirada- tampoco Sami. Para empezar porque no tenía idea de que una planta así existe y mucho menos de que se puede hacer una poción. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta Pociones!-

-Pues ha sido alguien-

-Lo vamos a averiguar- le dijo Saba, mirándola fijamente- y vas a poder hacerle lo que quieras, pero sólo cuando estemos seguros de que ha sido esa persona-

-Ya- aceptó Artemis, quería saber quién era el gracioso que había hecho eso y por qué.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer- empezó Sami, sentada al centro de sus mejores amigos, a la hora del almuerzo- es pensar desde qué momento Artemis ha estado de mal humor-

A Saba se le ocurrió que contarle a Sami y pedirle que ayude a descubrir quien era el bromista, era una idea más que brillante, porque ella era la bruja más inteligente de, probablemente, los alumnos de tercero de todos los señoríos. Artemis no dijo nada al principio, porque le parecía una idea estúpida, lo pensó un par de veces y le dijo a Saba que le parecía una idea estúpida. Pero no tenían otra salida, así que bueh! Puedes contarle. Tú, no yo, yo no quiero hablar. Saba aceptó y fueron a buscar a Sami, pero fue una mala idea hacerlo a la hora del almuerzo, porque todos los alumnos dejaban sus salones y todas las chicas repararon en que Saba Schnuppermault cruzaba los pasillos con el viento golpeándole el rostro, de lo rápido que iba y empezaron a seguirlo.

Artemis jamás había hecho tantos encantamientos petrificadores en su vida.

Finalmente, pudieron encontrar a Sami, llevarla al claro y contarle todo en un tiempo récord de cinco minutos.

-Lo de Hanna, cuando le reventaste los botones- recordó Saba, con delicadeza. Artemis lo fulminó con la mirada- es la verdad-

-Es imposible, luego te pedí disculpas y estuve bien- admitió Artemis, con las mejillas rojísimas.

-Cuenta igual. Puede que la poción empiece a funcionar días después de ingerida o se revele poco a poco- Sami apoyó el punto de Saba y Artemis le dirigió tal mirada, que la hizo ponerse de pié y correr unos metros más allá- antes de continuar- gritó- tienes que prometer que no importa lo que diga, no vas a pegarme, ni encantarme, ni mirarme feo-

Artemis se puso de pié mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga. ¿Acaso creía que sería capaz de golpearla?

Sami retrocedió un par de pasos y se chocó con alguien que iba directamente hacia ellos. Cuando Artemis vio que quién se trataba, se puso de espaldas, se sentó de golpe y empezó a contar pasto. Saba la miró con los ojos abiertos hasta sus límites.

- ¡Saba!-

Felizmente para Artemis, no pudo seguir mirándola, porque alguien lo llamaba. Era Ru, que se acercaba, tras pedirle disculpas a Sami, directamente al elfo. Debido al viento, la mata de pelo que le tapaba un ojo, se levantaba cada vez que caminaba, así que Artemis pudo ver, de reojo, sus dos cejas fruncidas. Estaba molesto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? El entrenamiento empezó hace media hora- le preguntó al elfo, mirándolo desde arriba, con los brazos cruzados.

Saba se puso de pié como un resorte.

-Me olvidé. ¡Me olvidé completamente de que hoy teníamos entrenamiento!-

- ¿Entrenamiento?- preguntó Sami, desde lejos.

- ¿El profesor Altair está muy molesto?-

-No, porque le dije que te había visto yendo a la enfermería después de comer- admitió Ru, encogiéndose de hombros- pero tenemos que irnos ya-

- ¿Entrenamiento de qué?- volvió a preguntar Sami, más cerca.

Saba la miró y miró a Artemis, que intentó por todos los medios, solo mirarlo a él.

-Lo siento- Saba se encogió de hombros, parecía apenado- quería contarles en una mejor ocasión, pero… el profesor Cástor Altair nos ha llamado a Ru y a mi para jugar quidditch, con el equipo de la escuela-

Sami sonrió y se acercó corriendo a Saba para abrazarlo. Artemis solo asintió.

- Como suplentes- agregó Ru- no parece mucho, pero es y ahora nos tenemos que ir-

Artemis vio de reojo como la cabeza de Ru giraba hacia ella, así que volvió a su pasto y asintió un par de veces más.

-Creo que voy a llegar tarde, no me esperes para cenar- le dijo Saba a Artemis, antes de irse. Artemis levantó la cabeza para decirle que no pensaba cenar de todas maneras y lo vio agachado, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo y luego, su mejor amigo hizo algo que no recordaba a ningún chico haciéndole: le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Artemis se pasó el resto de sus horas libres aturdida, escuchando a Sami y luego decidió que no iba a ir a clase.

Vio el anochecer desde el ventanal enorme de la lechucería, con Apollus a su lado, chillando cada cuanto, haciéndole coro a los gruñidos que Artemis soltaba a cada minuto.

¿De verdad la única opción de su tío era dejarla sola? No, podía llevársela, podía estudiar allá. ¿Y sus amigos de Goldenwand? No. Era imposible, de todas maneras ¿qué iba a hacer Artemis en Hogwarts? No conocía a nadie. Mentira. Lo conocía, podía hablarle. Lo había visto. Quién le decía que él no a ella. No. Estaría junto a su tío. Estudiaría con él y él podría presentarles a unos alumnos de sus clases y entre esos… no. ¿Quién mierda le había puesto planta roja en la comida?

-Vine a buscarte para irnos a la Fortaleza- le dijo Saba, caminando hacia ella.

Artemis se volvió, su amigo aún tenía la ropa de deportes y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas, casi tanto como las de ella. Su cabello estaba mojado, seguro había metido la cabeza al caño.

-Y te traje esto, te apuesto que no has cenado-

-No he cenado-

-Ya sabía-

Saba le estiró una bolsita de papel que traía en la mano derecha y Artemis sacó una enorme barra de chocolate de ahí. Miró a Saba con cara de pocos amigos y este se limitó a sonreír de medio labio y a encogerse de hombros.

-Me gritas en el camino- le dijo, de muy buen humor- nos vamos volando, todavía tengo la escoba-

En los siguientes días, los efectos de la poción del mal humor fueron casi imposibles de contener, ni con el chocolate que Saba le daba a Artemis, ni con los sermones de Sami, porque cuando todo parecía controlado, aparecía alguien y echaba al tacho los esfuerzos de los dos mejores amigos.

El viernes fue Sean, en clase de esgrima, cuando el profesor Pólux Altair salió a la enfermería para curar la herida que Hada se había hecho con la punta desprotegida del florete. Artemis se abalanzó sobre él con espada en mano, porque al chico se le había ocurrido comentar que era gracioso verla sentada sin poder pelear, cuando ese era su curso favorito.

-Ya, ya, ya, Artemis. Basta- Saba corrió a ponerse delante de Sean y Ghana y Creixell sujetaron de un brazo cada una a Artemis.

-Fue una broma, estás paranoica- le dijo Sean a Artemis, hablando sobre el hombro de Saba.

-Deberías quedarte callado, tus bromas nunca son graciosas- espetó Artemis, forcejeando con Ghana y Creixell.

Un _¡Uhhhhhhhh!_ se escuchó, por parte de los Stormenhand de tercer curso. Todos sabían que si Sean estaba seguro de algo, era de que él era muy gracioso. Meterse con sus bromas era como meterse con su mamá.

Fue necesario que Ru y Marcus sostuvieran de los brazos a Sean y que Saba empezara a cantar, para tranquilizar a todos. Pero justo cuando terminaba la última nota de la canción, recordó que Miss Grapehood le había dicho que por nada del mundo intentara calmarla, porque se iba a poner más furiosa que antes. Entonces, fue necesario que todos los Stormenhand, menos Lila Elmira, sostuvieran a Artemis y que Sean saliera corriendo del gimnasio.

-Es más, yo que tú, no me aparezco en una semana frente a ella- le dijo Marcus, antes de que Sean empezara a correr.

Y Sean no se apareció. Pero Artemis encontró a más con quienes enfadarse: Creixell, por una razón que no le quiso confesar a nadie, un chico de Valthemoon que se rió de una pregunta suya en la biblioteca, cuando Sami le explicaba Astrología, dos niñas de primer curso de Stormenhand, casi todos los Darkenlord y todas las admiradoras de Saba.

El martes de la semana siguiente, tenían dos horas de esgrima con Darkenlord y luego dos horas de Transformaciones con el profesor Gabriel Gamma. Y por alguna razón, Saba había amanecido más brillante que de costumbre. Artemis decidió ignorar el hecho de que más chicas los seguían, porque ya podía controlar un poquito su ánimo y fue a sentarse tranquilamente a su esquina, para ver la clase sin mayor problema. No, verla de por sí era un problema, verla y no ser parte de ella. No. Todo estaba bien.

El Profesor Altair hizo que los alumnos calentaran más tiempo que las clases anteriores y de manera más ardua, porque la falta de físico de la clase entera había empezado a notarse en sus movimientos lentos y predecibles.

-Si piensan participar en el Torneo, no pueden pelear así de lentos-

Por eso los hizo sudar y eso fue un error.

-Cámbiense de camiseta antes de empezar el trabajo en parejas, chicos, no quiero que se resfríen-

Y eso fue un error más grande, todavía.

Las chicas corrieron a los baños del gimnasio, mientras que los chicos decidieron cambiarse ahí mismo. Todos se quitaron las camisetas y alguien tomó la de Otto y empezaron a pasarla de un lado a otro. El pobre pelirrojo corría desesperadamente para que le devolvieran su ropa y eso hacía que los chicos se rieran más y que lanzaran cada vez más lejos y más alto su camiseta. En una de esas, Ru lanzó la camiseta hacia arriba, muy fuerte, Otto saltó para tomarla y Sean le bajó el pantalón. Todos soltaron carcajadas y las chicas corrieron fuera del baño para ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Ya, dejen de jugar!-

Pero no fue el grito del profesor Altair lo que petrificó a las chicas, ni la casi desnudez de Otto, si no el torso desnudo de Saba, que, para colmo, se reía a mandíbula batiente.

Al instante empezaron susurros a los que siguieron exclamaciones esporádicas y en voz baja, luego unas atrevidas en voz alta, luego risitas, luego grititos y en fracciones de segundos, los chillidos de todas las chicas que estaban en el gimnasio habían opacado las carcajadas de los chicos de Stormenhand, quienes al principio pensaron que se trataba de Otto, hasta que alguien gritó que Saba era el chico más lindo de mundo. Todos los Stormenhand y los Darkenlord vieron al elfo ponerse rojo, Ru quiso ayudarlo, tapándolo, pero más chicas le gritaron que se saliera de ahí.

Artemis se puso de pié lentamente y se acercó. Vio a su mejor amigo apurándose para ponerse la camiseta, pero lo había hecho demasiado tarde, ahora todas ellas lo imaginarían para siempre sin camiseta.

- ¡Ya basta!- oyó al profesor Altair, pero las demás no querían escuchar, habían empezado a avanzar hacia los chicos, que estaban a punto de dejar completamente solo a Saba, a merced de sus admiradoras.

Artemis se acercó más, pero se detuvo cuando oyó algo que la hizo sentir helado en la espalda y abrasador en las mejillas.

-Saba está buenísimo, que suerte tiene Hanna-

- ¡BASTA!- gritó Artemis y corrió como un demonio hacia una esquina, en donde estaban las espadas, tomó una y regresó junto a su mejor amigo, apuntando firmemente a quien se le acercara.

-Basta- repitió.

Cuál habrá sido su mirada, Artemis jamás lo supo, pero todas las chicas que ya estaban avanzando, se detuvieron y empezaron a retroceder. Saba le susurró que ya bajara la espada, pero Artemis no le hizo caso y en lugar de eso, empezó a blandirla hacia ellas, amenazando.

-Artemis, basta- ese no fue Saba, si no el profesor Altair y no fue una sugerencia o una petición, si no una orden clara, en voz baja, pero fuerte, más atemorizante que lo que nunca habían escuchado.

Artemis bajó la espada y se volvió. El profesor estaba junto a Saba, con las manos cruzadas, mirándola fijamente. Ella se sintió igual de avergonzada que cuando su tío la reprendía y siguió sintiéndose igual cuando el profesor la escoltó, al terminar la clase, hasta el salón del profesor Gamma, mientras la sermoneaba.

-Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Artemis- le dijo, después de muchas otras cosas que se moría por desmentir, pero que no podía. Nunca pensó que lo que el profesor Altair pudiera decirle le afectaría tanto- sin disciplina no vas a poder hacer nada en el esgrima, pensé que ya habías entendido eso. No quiero que vuelva a suceder algo como lo de hoy en mi clase, si no, lo sentiré mucho, pero no podrás participar en el Pre-Torneo de este año y mucho menos en el Torneo. Piénsalo, tú eres muy inteligente-

Artemis asintió. Qué más podía hacer. Estaba molesta, pero con ella misma. No podía golpearse frente al profesor, así que solo asintió con los ojos bien cerrados, apretando los puños.

Llegaron al salón de Transformaciones y el profesor Altair le pidió unos segundos al profesor Gamma para hablar de Artemis. Ella escuchó los susurros desde la puerta, sintiendo todas las miradas de la clase en su nuca y le dieron unas ganas increíbles de gritarle a todos que la dejaran de mirar. Pero el profesor Altair había sido muy claro con ella, no más desplantes frente a él. No más desplantes de los que él pudiera enterarse, tenía que aprender a controlarse. Si no, no habría esgrima.

Cuando los dos profesores dejaron de hablar, Gabriel Gamma se volvió hacia ella y la miró. Nunca antes Artemis se había tomado tiempo para mirar bien al profesor Gamma, porque no era su profesor favorito ni su curso favorito, pero en ese momento, había algo en su mirada que la obligaba a mirarlo. Seguramente tenía que ver con eso que sí había notado desde que lo vio en la mesa grande del salón dorado, el día de la Ceremonia de Iniciación, pero que nunca había podido descifrar, como su edad. Tenía la nariz ganchuda, el profesor. La frente amplia y las entradas pronunciadas, que se notaban más por la cola de caballo que llevaba siempre. Sus cejas estaban muy pobladas, sus pómulos sobresalían, pero era porque sus mejillas estaban consumidas. Era flacucho. Pero a Artemis le daba la impresión de que en el pasado había sido corpulento y algo como una enfermedad obligó a adelgazar muchísimo. Eso. Parecía padecer siempre de una enfermedad, parecía cansado de estar despierto, sobre todo porque sus ojos casi siempre estaban entrecerrados. Pero cuando estaban abiertos, como en ese momento, se llenaba de una energía diferente y su halo enfermizo se esfumaba y su cuerpo flacucho y jorobado se volvía grande e imponente.

-Quiero hablar contigo al final de la clase- le dijo.

Artemis asintió pesadamente.

-Entra al salón-

Se sentó al final, lejos de Saba.

Le llegaron aproximadamente 14 papelitos a lo largo de toda la clase. Todos preguntándole cómo estaba y algunos queriendo saber qué le había dicho el profesor Altair, si estaba molesto y si ella se había ganado algún castigo. Sólo uno, firmado por Joshua, le preguntaba qué _diablos _le pasaba. Y ninguno, Artemis encontró esto increíble, ninguno, era de Lila Elmira.

-Quiero que practiquen fuera de clases, por favor. En las sesiones consecutivas habrá una evaluación. No es mucho, sólo quiero que esos palitos de madera se conviertan en conejos ¿entendido?-

-Sí profesor Gamma-

-Pueden irse. Schnuppermault, cierra la puerta. Black, te quedas-

Saba le dirigió una mirada de apoyo a Artemis antes cerrar la puerta y ella asintió, agradeciéndole.

Guardó en su bolsillo los pedazos de pergamino que le habían mandado y esperó a que el profesor Gamma fuera a su carpeta para que le empezara a hablar. Seguro le iba a dar un sermón como el profesor Altair y le iba a decir que agradeciera que el asunto no hubiera trascendido a la profesora Gabrián. Pero sería raro escuchar a Gamma hablarle tan de cerca, nunca había demostrado alguna especie de afecto o interés por los alumnos. Por ninguno. Además, ni la conocía, no como el resto de profesores. ¿De qué le iba a hablar? ¿Con qué fundamento?

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el profesor Gamma sentado en su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

¿No iba a ir hacia ella?

Artemis levantó una ceja y empezó a guardar el resto de sus cosas en su morral. Tal vez el profesor estaba pensando qué decirle y por eso se demoraba tanto. Hizo todo más lento a propósito, como para darle tiempo, pero cuando terminó y miró de reojo al profesor, este siguió sin moverse.

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras- le dijo a Artemis y ella comprendió. Estaba esperando que fuera ella a hablarle a él!

No, se había equivocado, ella no tenía ninguna intención de contarle sus problemas o de pedirle consejos, se había quedado solamente porque el profesor Gamma le había dicho que tenía que quedarse, nada más. Y él la seguía mirando. Entonces, Artemis decidió que no iba a moverse, alguno tendría que ceder al final y acercarse al otro, pero prometía meterse a una bañera llena de escregutos si ella lo había primero.

A la media hora, Artemis reconoció que era una estupidez lo que los dos estaban haciendo y se asombró mucho de que tuvieran profesores tan idiotas en Goldenwand, sobre todo que Gamma fuera un idiota, porque, francamente, no lo parecía. Y como ella no se consideraba así, decidió que era bastante inteligente dar los primeros pasos y acercarse para saber lo que el profesor quería decirle, así dejaba de perder su tarde.

Intentó ponerse de pié, pero no pudo, algo le decía que Gamma estaba a punto de quebrarse y caminar hasta ella, a pesar de que sólo la mirara con los brazos cruzados. No se iba a poner de pié, iba a aguantar unos segundos más. No, se iba a poner de pié, iba a terminar con todo.

Se paró, caminó hasta el profesor y llego muy, muy cerca, casi se apretaba el estómago contra el escritorio.

- ¿Qué fue lo más difícil de venir?- le preguntó el profesor Gamma, sin mirarla.

Artemis se sobresaltó. ¿No la iba a sermonear?

-No sé- respondió.

-Inténtalo-

-Pararme-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque quería seguir sentada-

- ¿Por qué? Sé completamente sincera-

¿Ah sí? Completamente sincera entonces.

-Porque creía que usted estaba equivocado-

-Más sincera todavía- mientras le hablaba, Gamma jugaba con un palito de madera, parecido a un lápiz, solo que sin punta ni borrador. Lo sostenía al centro de sus dos manos e intentaba pelarle los bordes, eso molestó a Artemis, porque podía tomarse la consideración, pensó, de mirarla mientras le llamaba la atención.

-Porque creía que era una estupidez- soltó.

Gamma aún no la miró.

-Bien, una estupidez ¿qué?-

-Todo, quedarme sentada sin saber qué hacer, que usted no se acerque-

-Y se suponía que yo me tenía que acercar porque fui yo el que te pidió que te quedaras- dijo el profesor, como un profesor.

Artemis se asustó y pensó que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Miss Grapehood y Saba tenían razón, podía llegar a ser insolente.

-Black, te hice una pregunta ¿Serías tan amable de responderla?-

-Sí. Sí- respondió Artemis, aunque segundos después pensara que era más inteligente decir que no.

-Una estupidez- repitió el profesor Gamma y Artemis asintió, pero se arrepintió segundos después. ¿Por qué era tan difícil controlarse?- pero mira- justo cuando se auto reprendía, el profesor Gamma la miró- las cosas suelen ser una estupidez. Mejor dicho, suelen no ser justas y esperar más de lo que nosotros deberíamos dar- cuando dijo lo último, volvió la mirada a su palito de madera.

No era justo que ella tuviera esa poción encima, que se la hubieran puesto como parte de una broma. Y los profesores esperaban que ella no se desahogara. Era una poción de mal humor y ella no podía estar de mal humor ¿Dónde se había visto eso?. El profesor Gamma tenía razón.

-Pero diste el primer paso hacia mí. Pensaste que era una estupidez que tenía que ser zanjada por tu propio bien y la zanjaste. Te costó. Es lo mismo con todo lo que pasa en tu vida-

Zanjar estupideces. Pero no era justo.

El profesor Gamma la miró por última vez antes de decirle que ya podía retirarse y ella salió rápidamente del salón, a mitad de camino se arrepintió y quiso volver a agradecerle, pero se aguantó ¿qué le iba a agradecer? No. Seguramente era lo mismo que les decía a todos los alumnos problemáticos que los profesores le mandaban y como tenía una paciencia infinita, él aceptaba. Sí. Así que solo dejó el salón caminando más lento y pensando que Gamma ya no era una gárgola.

_Pensaste que era una estupidez que tenía que ser zanjada por tu propio bien y la zanjaste. Zanjar estupideces. _

Un poco general el consejo, pero no podía dejar de repetirlo.

Tomó aire y se abanicó las mejillas, que continuaban encendidas y ardientes, como si tuviera fiebre. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida para ir a la Fortaleza, cuando escuchó unos cuchicheos que llamaron su atención.

-Ya va, ¿me estás diciendo que son novios?-

-Parece-

-Es imposible, yo soy amiga de ella y no me ha contado nada-

-Ay Kitty, es obvio que, si son novios, no te lo va a decir. Es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que le gusta Otto-

- ¿Otto y Lila? No me suena mucho-

-Hada, Kitty, Sean me dijo que los vio mandándose notitas toda la clase de Gamma. Y hace tiempo han estado medio sospechosos ¿no se han dado cuenta?-

-Creixell, tranquila con los chismes-

-Ellas preguntaron si creía que el amor estaba surgiendo en Stormenhand y yo respondí, Ghana, no hay nada de malo-

-Pero no nos referíamos a ellos-

-Nos referíamos a cierta persona y a cierto chico-

¿A qué cierta persona y a qué cierto chico? Esa Kitty era clarísima.

Momento. ¿Por qué se había quedado ella detrás de la columna, escuchando lo que sus compañeras decían? Zanjar la estupidez. Irse pero ya. No podía.

-A ti y a Ru pues, Creixell-

Semejante estupidez.

Artemis salió disparada de su columna y se perdió por el pasillo, pero no salió del Castillo Nuevo. No iba a ir a la Fortaleza, iba a la biblioteca a estudiar.

¿Y por qué sus compañeras estaban tan ocupadas en asuntos amorosos que ni siquiera les competían? En estupideces nada más pensaban. Y ella había tenido que escucharlas.

- ¿A dónde vas tan molesta Stormie?-

Oyó una voz justo detrás de ella y se le congeló la columna.

Artemis se volvió de un salto y sacó su varita. Tenía tanto miedo como enojo, pero más eran las ganas de contradecir a Gamma y no aguantarle nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a un fantasma.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan violenta? No te voy a hacer daño…-

-Lárgate Aristóteles, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo-

-"Aristóteles" ¿quién te ha dado la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre?-

Artemis se contuvo para no hechizarlo. No la recordaba.

-A menos que…- dijo el fantasma, acercándose a Artemis, contoneando su cuerpo fantasmal- ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte? De este año no creo, no me gustan las viejas de cuarto curso-

-Tercero- corrigió Artemis.

Los ojos de Aristóteles se abrieron hasta sus límites, luego su boca de labios finos sonrió de medio labio y su lengua fantasmal salió a penas, para humedecerlos. Artemis tembló asqueada y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, emocionada porque la acababa de recordar. Ahora quería ver qué hacía el fantasma, pero fuera lo que fuera, no lo iba a dejar entrar.

-La chica de la Torre de Valthemoon- el fantasma se mordió un labio- mucho gusto- le estiró una mano, Artemis la apuntó con su varita- no te preocupes, ya no te voy a molestar, las de tercero tampoco me gustan, a menos que sean muy bonitas y tú… no quiero ser duro, pero no lo eres… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Tú sabes mi nombre, yo quiero saber el tuyo-

-Artemis Black-

-Mucho gusto-

El Pensadero.

Como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo que la hiciera recordar algo que tenía pendiente, Artemis recordó que el Pensadero era algo de lo que Sami quería hablar hacía mucho y que si Aristóteles no estaba en el Castillo Viejo y probablemente estaba buscando niñas en el Nuevo, tenían la oportunidad de ir a verlo. Podía ir a buscar a Sami y a Saba y correr hasta el Pensadero.

No dejó que Aristóteles terminara de hablar, Artemis guardó su varita, le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr. Iba a la biblioteca, Sami seguramente estaba ahí. Seguramente su mejor amiga se había aguantado todo ese tiempo de hablar sobre el Pensadero por su mal humor. Y eso en lugar de enternecer a Artemis, que era el resultado de la mayoría de cosas que Sami hacía, la enfureció. ¿Por qué no había hablado de Pensadero? Seguramente pensaba que si introducía el tema, "la iba a golpear" ¿Qué clase de salvaje creía Sami que ella era como para golpear a su mejor amiga?

¡PLAF!

Artemis se dio de bruces contra las bruces de alguien y como consecuencia cayó sentada al piso. Cerró los ojos, anticipando el dolor y cuando los abrió, se encontró con que Sami hacía lo mismo. Se puso de pié enseguida y le tendió una mano.

-Te estaba buscando- le dijo a su mejor amiga.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió mucho, se puso de pié sin la mano que Artemis le daba y empezó a mover los brazos y a articular palabras sin sonido. Estaba muy emocionada. Artemis notó que no llevaba sus cosas con ella y se le ocurrió que Sami también la había estado buscando para decirle algo importante.

-No te entiendo- le dijo, tiempo después.

-Acabo de leer algo que te puede ayudar- empezó Sami- ya sabes, para esto saber quién ha sido el chistoso que te puso de mal humor. Mira, estaba leyendo un libro sobre plantas y sus efectos en las personas, que es más una guía para aquellos que quieran ser Herbólogos… creo que así se dice… que me recomendó la profesora Hel… y vi una foto, porque viene con ilustraciones, al pie decía que era una de las plantas que se usaban para pociones que cambiaban el ánimo y que era bastante común en los jardines mágicos, se llamaba Mustia Roja y en la siguiente página había otra foto con la Caribea Roja, que hace exactamente lo mismo, pero no inmediatamente, los efectos se notan luego de una semana y son más fuertes. Luego, leyendo la Historia de Goldenwand, encontré que sólo crecen Mustias Rojas y en gran cantidad, no Caribeas, porque esas son de la zona del Caribe. Entonces, lo que fuera que te dieron, porque se me ocurrió que te pueden haber dado poción o planta, no puede ser de largo plazo. O sea, que cuando le reventaste los botones a Hanna Marianne, estabas en pleno uso de tus facultades mentales, motoras y emocionales. Te dieron Mustia, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, no Caribea ¡Entonces se nos hace todo más fácil! Solo tienes que recordar el momento exacto en el que empezaste a molestarte y ya-

-Sami- interrumpió Artemis- el Pensadero-

- ¿Qué?-

-El Pensadero, acabo de ver a Aristóteles por aquí… eso quiere decir que el Pensadero está descuidado y podemos ir-

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije?-

-Todo-

- ¿Y ni siquiera lo vas a pensar?-

-Estoy pensando en el Pensadero. ¿Tú no?-

-No hasta hace un segundo-

Artemis sonrió. Sami ya estaba pensando en el Pensadero.

-No te entiendo, la verdad- le dijo minutos después, cuando estaban en la puerta de los camerinos, esperando a Saba, al que habían mandado a llamar con una notita que Artemis le encargó a Apollus.

Artemis encapuchada miró a Sami encapuchada.

-No actúes como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una poción- soltó y Sami se sorprendió- actúa como si fuera normal. Yo siento que soy normal, solo que me arden las mejillas, nada más-

Sami asintió y le pidió disculpas, muy bajito. Artemis las aceptó y a los tres segundos llegó Saba, corriendo y sujetándose la capucha con la mano derecha; cuando se detuvo junto a sus amigas, saludó a Sami con un abrazo y a Artemis con un abrazo y un beso, de nuevo.

- ¿Y?- dijo, recuperando el aire- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al Castillo Viejo- respondió Artemis, extrañamente acelerada- Aristóteles estaba en el Castillo Nuevo-

- ¿Vamos a ver el Pensadero?- preguntó Saba, sorprendido.

-Sí- admitió Sami.

- ¿Fue tu idea?-

-No- volvió a admitir- fue idea de Artemis-

- ¿De verdad?-

-Sí- dijo Artemis, preguntándose por qué sus amigos se demoraban tanto en comprender y hacer.

Podían coger las escobas e irse volando para ganar tiempo. Eran las 7:30 de la noche, podían estar de vuelta antes de las nueve y evitar problemas. ¿Por qué la hacían tan larga?

-No le has dicho- oyó susurrar a Saba, hacia Sami y vio a su amiga negar.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis.

Sami se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia. Saba sonrió sin creer lo que hacía, miró a Sami y como esta se negó a hablar, él lo hizo:

-Sami tiene miedo de que la profesora Gabrián esté cuidando el Pensadero, por eso no quiere ir- soltó el elfo, sin tomar aire.

- ¿No quieres ir?- le preguntó Artemis ¿Entonces por qué la había acompañado hasta los camerinos?

-No es que no quiera- empezó Sami, mirando a sus amigos alternativamente- es que tengo miedo de que me encuentre la profesora. ¿Y qué pasa si ya nos va visto mirando? Puede tener mil instrumentos mágicos cuidando sus recuerdos. Sí Saba, ya acepté que son sus recuerdos, le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y no hay manera de contradecirte, tienes razón y yo no. ¿Ya?- suspiró- Por eso tengo miedo. Después de leer los libros sobre Pensaderos, me entró la duda y… no te dije nada- miró a Artemis- del Pensadero no porque estuvieras bajo los efectos de una poción, bueno, un poquito sí, pero no te dije nada sobre todo porque me dio miedo y… como que ya no quiero ir. Sí quiero, pero…-

Artemis asintió.

-Pero tenemos que ir igual ¿no?- dijo Saba.

-Para ver si alguien está vigilando el Pensadero- completó Artemis y miró a Sami con las cejas levantadas. Sin ella no se podía.

¿Qué dices Sami?

Digo que no.

Dice que no.

Saba, cállate.

No he dicho nada, solo te he mirado.

Saba, deja de mirar a Sami así.

No me mires así, Artemis.

"No me mires así, Artemis"

Esa imitación no me gustó, Sami.

Llorón.

Miedosa.

Ya basta, los dos.

No hice nada.

Fue su culpa.

Son el colmo.

- ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Saba, planchándose la capa.

Los tres se volvieron a mirar y Sami se encogió de hombros. Artemis miró a Saba y luego se negó a mirar a nadie más, estaba muy cansada como para volver a pelear con ellos sin decir una sola palabra, estaba muy cansada como para convencer a Sami de ir a ver el Pensadero y la verdad, toda su indecisión y sus miedos ridículos, le habían quitado las ganas. De pronto, se le quitaron las ganas de todo.

-Ya no tengo ganas de nada- admitió.

-No te molestes- pidió Sami.

Saba soltó una risotada. Artemis lo habría hecho de tener ganas, porque sonaba gracioso, lo aceptaba: "Artemis no te molestes", cuando le habían dado una poción para que estuviera así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Sami los miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos, después de los cuales, no le quedó de otra que suavizarse y sonreír, siempre mirando a Artemis, siempre atenta a no fastidiarla.

-Ya. Terminamos ¿no?- preguntó Artemis.

- ¿No vamos a ver el Pensadero?- quiso saber Saba.

-Preferiría que hoy no. Al menos dejen que prepare un plan- pidió Sami.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando estés lista, nos lo haces saber- dijo, dura- Saba ¿vamos a la Fortaleza?-

-Artemis…- empezó Sami, con la voz temblorosa.

-No, yo…- Saba también tenía la voz temblorosa. ¿Qué les pasaba?- tengo una cita-

- ¿QUÉ?-

Artemis y Sami miraron a Saba con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas caídas. ¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué tiempo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada? Era imposible que Saba hubiera planeado una cita con nadie porque Artemis no había visto ni oído a ninguna chica pasando mucho tiempo con Saba, aparte de ella.

El elfo se puso colorado.

- ¿No será esa cochina…?- empezó Sami, apretando tan fuerte los dientes como los puños.

-No, no es Hanna. Es una chica…-

-No me digas-

-Sami ¿me vas a dejar hablar?-

Artemis tuvo que tapar la boca de Sami con una mano para que Saba les explicara masomenos de quién se trataba y por qué no la habían visto con él antes. Antes que nada, empezó el elfo, era una cita nada más. No eran novios. Lo repitió tantas veces que Artemis lo fulminó con la mirada, seguro él pensaba que ellas eran idiotas y por eso no entendían. O que no tenían experiencia en esas cosas. Luego dijo que era una discreta chica de Darkenlord de un curso mayor a la que conocía porque él llevaba Adivinación desde segundo curso, por petición de sus padres y consentimiento del director y el maestro de Adivinación.

Entonces, Saba se fue al Castillo Nuevo, Sami a la Torre de Valthemoon, por caminos separados porque no querían ni verse y Artemis regresó sola a la Fortaleza.

Artemis soñó algo raro esa noche, que no pudo recordar. Solo e llegaban a la mente sonidos, como ronquidos en la lejanía. Como si alguien roncara en una cueva, donde había mucho eco. Por alguna razón, ese sueño la hizo levantarse de un humor más relajado, ya casi no le ardían las mejillas y por unos minutos, estuvo segura de que los efectos de la poción del Mal Humor ya habían pasado, aunque nunca supiera cuales eran, al menos a ciencia cierta, porque ella consideraba a su ánimo tan normal como siempre.

-Buenos días, Artemis- saludó Creixell, cuando Artemis bajó a la sala común de los Stormenhand.

Artemis hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Creixell respondió con una sonrisa y continuó haciendo lo que hacía: ponía un pedazo de pergamino con colores muy brillantes en el corcho de anuncios.

- ¿Qué es?-

-La convocatoria para el comité de la fiesta anual de Goldenwand… hoy a las cinco, tienes que venir de todas maneras, van a sortear responsabilidades entre los de tercero de todos los señoríos-

Que bueno, que bueno.

Se encontró con Saba y Sami en el comedor, los dos tomaban desayuno bastante atentos en sus platos.

- ¿Qué tal tu cita?- preguntó Artemis a Saba, ni bien llegó.

Sami bufó y las mejillas del elfo se encendieron inmediatamente.

-No hables de Harry Potter delante de Voldemort- le susurró el elfo a Artemis

- ¿Qué?-

Harry. Hacía tempo Harry no iba a verla. ¿Por qué? A él no lo iba a tratar mal, es más, Artemis estuvo segura en ese instante de que si alguien creería que ella no estaba rara, sería él, solamente él. Pero no había ido a verla y ella tampoco se había molestado en llamarlo.

-Que no hables de su estúpida cita cuando estoy yo, porque obviamente Saba ha tomado demasiado té caliente y alucina que a mi me molesta que hable de su ridícula cita- aclaró Sami, alejando su emparedado de huevos cocidos de ella- ya me quitaste el hambre-

Saba asintió cortésmente y eso molestó mucho a Sami.

- ¡Eres imposible!- le dijo, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

El día de Artemis fue relativamente tranquilo. En clase de Artes Oscuras, la profesora Gabrián felicitó su rapidez al desenfundar la varita y alguien susurró que era porque había estado practicándolo bastante entre clases. Artemis no encontró al culpable, que se salvó de vomitar babosas durante el resto del año. Luego tuvieron una clase con el profesor Dimber y se la pasó toda de mensajera, por la brillante idea de Saba de sentarse al centro del salón. Por alguna razón el aula estaba dividida en dos: en lado derecho solo habían chicas y en el izquierdo solo chicos y cada uno de los lados hacía foco a una persona. Chicos a Otto y chicas, menos Artemis, a Lila.

-Pásale a Saba para que le pase a Marcus para que le pase a Otto- Kitty MacDaughtry le entregó por lo bajo a Artemis un pergaminito arrugado.

-Pásale a Artemis para que le pase a Kitty para que le pase a Lila- Marcus le entregó el mismo pergaminito arrugado a Saba, quien vio el pergaminito de soslayo y soltó una risita que solo Artemis percibió.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó ella, cuando recibía el pergamino- ¿lo leíste?-

-Apenas. Prerrogativa de mensajero. ¿Quieres saber qué decía?-

-Momento- Artemis le entregó el pergamino a Kitty, quien le entregó el pergamino a Lila- qué-

-Que Sean propone que Lila y Otto salgan juntos este fin de semana y Otto no se niega. Parece que tienen algo, pero no se nota mucho ¿no?-

-Como tú y tu cita- soltó Artemis. La verdad era que el asunto de Lila y Otto no le interesaba, solo quería saber de ellos por la rabia que le daba estar de mensajera, pero lo de Saba y la chica incógnita aún le sonaba a Saba y Hanna Marianne y eso sonaba peor.

-No te he contado porque…- empezó Saba- es mi cita-

-No te he pedido que me cuentes-

- ¡Pst! Artemis- la llamó Kitty, sorteando miradas del profesor Dimber.

-Sami y tú ya pueden ir dejando la paranoia. Soy un chico y voy a salir con chicas, con quienes quiera-

-Saba, menos conversación y más práctica- dijo el profesor Dimber, con su eterna voz de papá.

.Nadie te ha dicho que no salgas con chicas-

-Y voy a hacerlo sin notificar. No le digo ni a mi mamá lo que hago, menos a ustedes…-

-Pst! pst! Artemis…- Kitty le tocó el hombro un par de veces. Artemis se sacudió.

-Nos sorprendió que tuvieras una cita tan tarde, nada más-

- ¿_Les_ sorprendió? ¿Lo han conversado?-

- ¡Artemis!-

Artemis se volvió de golpe y Kitty la miró, petrificada.

-No voy a pasar ningún papelito más- dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Por culpa de Kitty y de Saba, Artemis salió de mal humor a almorzar. Eso le quitó el hambre y le dio mucha más cólera todavía que Saba le ofreciera gentilmente bollos untados con mantequilla, como si se hubiera olvidado de la discusión que habían tenido en clase de Dimber.

Discusión que fue por culpa de su cita. Su cita era una chica que estudiaba en Goldenwand. Su cita debía almorzar en ese momento, como todos. Su cita debía estar por algún lado, mirándolo. Le dio una mirada a todo el comedor y se fulminó a sí misma con la mirada. Todas las chicas observaban a Saba, aunque fuera una sola vez, aunque fuera de reojo, eso ella ya lo sabía porque lo venía viviendo, cada vez con más fuerza, desde primer curso. "La novia de Saba debe estar mirándolo" qué idiota podía llegar a ser.

No se dijeron una palabra que tuviera que ver con ellos durante todo el almuerzo. ¿Más bollos calientes con mantequilla, Artemis? Saba sonreía sobre la canastilla a pesar del ceño fruncido de su mejor amiga, que se fue suavizando de a pocos.

Salieron juntos del comedor, perseguidos por una estela de admiradoras de Saba, a las que Artemis tuvo la delicadeza de no encantar, ni durante el almuerzo, ni durante su visita al comedor después de clase, para tomar algo caliente con emparedados de aceituna. Saba miraba a su mejor amiga mirar a un punto fijo al frente, a pesar de los grititos y exclamaciones, y sonreía para sí. Artemis lo vio sonreír y en lugar de querer golpearlo, le sonrió de vuelta…

- ¡SOCIEDAD SECRETA DEL SALTO!-

Artemis y Saba se sobresaltaron y no gritaron de milagro.

La profesora Ater acababa de aparecer entre ellos y miraba bastante divertida a sus alumnos que, aún de espaldas, se tocaban el pecho y respiraban gracioso.

-Profesora- dijo Saba, volviéndose maquinalmente y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no maldecirla- si sigue gritando así, no creo que la sociedad siga siendo tan secreta-

La profesora Ater soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Es verdad… pero como los vi caminando por aquí, quise llamar su atención de manera sorprendente porque les tengo una sorprendentemente buena noticia: El Salto ya tiene fecha, va a ser el14 de mayo-

Artemis, que ya había volteado, y Saba asintieron.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Artemis? Te veo colorada-

-Sí, profesora, gracias-

-Bueno, también quería decirles que este año las inscripciones van a ser un poco más… privadas. Y no porque vaya a tomar alguna prueba, es solo que, no va a haber pergamino en el cartel de avisos que está fuera del comedor- la profesora lo dijo asintiendo y sonriendo pero había en su voz un sutil dejo de resentimiento.

-Pero nadie va a saber en donde inscribirse- observó Artemis

-Y no se van a enterar del Salto los que quieran hacerlo este año- agregó Saba.

Y los dos se hicieron inmediatamente hacia atrás, porque la profesora Ater amagó un abrazo, pero se detuvo a medio camino y solo los miró muy conmovida.

-Gracias por preocuparse- les dijo.

- ¿Por qué no puede estar la lista en el cartel de avisos?- preguntó Saba rápidamente, antes de que la profesora se abalanzara sobre ellos.

-Por unos problemas de coordinación entre el departamento administrativo y…-

Profesora Ater. Clase de Pociones. Nunca eran aburridas, sobre todo porque a la profesora se le ocurrían juegos y pruebas, como el juego del día de la Poción Morada Burbujeante de la Felicidad, cuando la poción de Saba y de ella le había hecho muy bien a Sean… y a ella le tocó tomar la poción de Lila y Otto que… tenía un extrañísimo sabor salado, lo recordaba porque recordaba que le pareció raro que una poción de la felicidad supiera así y no dulce.

Las mejillas de Artemis enrojecieron.

Recordó vagamente que, luego de esa clase, Saba le dijo que se la había pasado resoplando. Y no fue a clase el resto del día. Y desde ahí, no había almorzado, ni desayunado, ni comido más que aceitunas o cualquier cosa que tuviera aceitunas, pero poco, porque no quería comer. Sus mejillas no le habían quemado antes de la clase, lo recordó.

Lo que le faltaba.

Artemis dejó a Saba y a la profesora Ater sin explicaciones y empezó a dar de zancadas hacia el claro y de ahí hacia el Paso y de ahí a la Fortaleza. Era el colmo, era el colmo, era el colmo.

Lila Elmira y Otto le habían dado una poción mal hecha.

_- ¿Otto y Lila? No me suena mucho-_

_-Hada, Kitty, Sean me dijo que los vio mandándose notitas toda la clase de Gamma. Y hace tiempo han estado medio sospechosos ¿no se han dado cuenta?- _

Recordó lo que escuchó tras la columna, saliendo de clase de Gamma. Y luego, en clase de Dimber, mandándose notitas. ¿Los dos habían confabulado en contra de ella? Porque Artemis lo había ofendido después de lo de la Lámpade el año anterior, porque no se había disculpado, Otto tenía mucha razón en estar molesta con ella y no querer hablarle, pero darle una poción mal hecha a propósito?

Lila Elmira era un engendro. Odiosa. Seguramente se había aprovechado de que le gustaba a Otto para convencerlo.

Pero Otto no se veía feliz con ella. Recordaba que en los días en los que se habían estado secreteando, Otto parecía cabizbajo y Lila Elmira presionaba. A Otto no le gustaba Lila, Otto había estado de mal humor durante toda la clase de la Poción Morada Burbujeante, porque le había tocado hacer pareja con Lila Elmira, era imposible que se enamorara de un día para otro.

La profesora Ater dijo: Artemis Black y Lila Elmira avanzó hacia ella, pero luego retrocedió, dio la espalda y le entregó la copa a Otto que se negó. ¿Era un plan de los dos? No. Era un plan de Elmira, ella era la culpable, no sabía por qué, no sabía cuándo lo había hecho ni qué había hecho, pero era su culpa y nada más su culpa que ella estuviera así, con las mejillas rojas, metiendo miedo a todo el mundo y con poco control sobre su cuerpo. Era culpa de Lila Elmira que no pudiera haber hecho esgrima por semanas y que el profesor Altair pusiera a prueba su participación en el Torneo, es más, que dudara del amor que sentía por el esgrima.

Pero Sami le había hablado de plantas que crecían en Goldenwand y en el caribe. Que las que crecían en el caribe eran las de larga duración y las rojas, las de corta. Algo muy parecido dijo Miss Grapehood. No estaba claro, pero Lila Elmira tenía todo que ver y ella lo iba a aclarar.

Miró el enorme reloj de piedra del Vestíbulo Principal de la Fortaleza. Las cinco.

Subió las escaleras interminables de a cuatro escalones por vez.

Corrió todo el corredor que llevaba a la Sala Común de Stormenhand y cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, resopló. Esa vez sí estaba molesta, sentía la sangre subirle a la cabeza y las mejillas explotar de calor, como las palmas de sus manos. Abrió la puerta, ubicó a Lila Elmira entre toda la gente que estaba en la Sala Común y se abalanzó sobre ella.

**(Capítulo corregido)**


	20. Resaca

**19.**

**Resaca**

Artemis tenía a Lila contra la pared, sujetando con su mano izquierda la muñeca derecha de Elmira y con el otro antebrazo apretaba su cuello y hacía que cada cierto tiempo la cabeza de Lila se golpeara contra la fría piedra.

El bramido de rabia que Artemis había soltado al alcanzar a Lila Elmira detuvo todos los intentos de detenerla. Justo en ese momento, la Sala Común estaba llena, no solo con todos los chicos de tercero de Stormenhand, si no con unos cuantos encargados del Comité de Organización de Fiestas, que eran chicas de quinto, sexto y sétimo; unos cuantos niños de primero y por suerte, ningún Delegado. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en el cuerpo más grande y alto de Artemis aprisionando el pequeño de Lila Elmira, pero eran incapaces de moverse, como si estuvieran encantados.

- ¡Tú!- rugió Artemis, respirando fuerte contra Lila Elmira, que había volteado su rostro e intentaba, torpemente, librarse.

-Ayuda- musitó, pero nadie le respondió.

- ¿Tú me hiciste esto?- le preguntó muy fuerte a su oreja derecha, que la enfrentaba- responde- pero no parecía una pregunta y realmente no esperaba otra respuesta que la confirmación. Quería que confesara- ¡responde!-

Lila Elmira no respondió. Artemis sintió un pequeño golpecito en sus rodillas. La estaba pateando… Artemis sonrió, podía patear todo lo que quisiera, no le dolía.

-Tú me hiciste esto- aseguró Artemis y la voz le salió extrañamente silbante y bajita. Una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla de Lila Elmira, desde la sien y su rostro, poco a poco, se fue poniendo más y más rojo.

-Suéltame- susurró Lila Elmira, Artemis apretó con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Eres horrible- le dijo, escupiendo las palabras. Si no fuera por el enojo y la rabia que no la dejaban pensar bien, Artemis se habría separado con asco del cuerpo de Lila Elmira, le daba asco tenerla tan cerca.

-Suéltame- ordenó, en voz más alta.

- ¿Te parece gracioso?- Artemis buscó y buscó en su mente, pero ninguna palabra de odio llegó, ningún insulto mayor, eso le dio más rabia y más rabia todavía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Lila Elmira, lleno de presunción- ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con todo el mundo? ¿AH?- gritó.

Inmediatamente sintió muchas manos pegándose a sus hombros, cuello y espalda. Los Stormenhand acababan de reaccionar y cinco de ellos corrieron hacia Artemis, para tratar de liberar a Lila Elmira. Artemis se sobresaltó, había olvidado que estaba en un lugar lleno de gente y por una fracción de segundo lamentó no haberla emboscado en algún lugar desierto. Pero estaba ahí y tenía que ajustarse a la situación, así que endureció lo más que pudo el cuerpo y las diez manos, que tampoco ejercían mucha fuerza sobre ella, no pudieron moverla.

-Black…- oyó susurrar detrás de ella. Ru. Sus manos apretaban firmemente su hombro derecho, Artemis sintió una punzada extraña en el estómago.

-Suéltame…- volvió a ordenar Lila Elmira.

-No- le respondió Artemis- eres una persona horrible- dijo, lentamente.

-Artemis, al menos suelta un poco su cuello, no puede respirar- oyó la voz de Creixell tras ella- un poco, no la dejaremos ir, pero afloja un poco-

Artemis le hizo caso y al parecer, Lila Elmira sí había estado asfixiándose, porque ni bien alejó dos centímetros su antebrazo del cuello de ella, hizo un sonido como si acabara de salir del agua y empezó a tomar cortos y rápidos bocados de aire.

-Otto también… él también fue- alcanzó a decir Lila Elmira.

Artemis hizo que se golpeara la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¡Augh!-

Las diez manos, que ya la habían soltado, volvieron a ella.

-Mentirosa- le dijo.

-Otto fue… no te lo dijo… pero también es culpable-

-Otto no me dijo nada, de nada-

Artemis sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a hacer erupción. Estaba llena de algo más caliente que el magma, que se apretaba más y más contra ella con cada palabra que Lila Elmira decía. ¿Ahora le echaba la culpa a Otto? Todo para librarse.

-Cobarde- le dijo, con los dientes apretados.

Lila Elmira no respondió, solo se mordió el labio y Artemis vio que de su ojo derecho brotaba una lágrima gruesa. Eso no la iba a convencer.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho?- le preguntó, porque no tenía derecho a llorar por eso que le hacía, cuando ella le había ocasionado a Artemis peores cosas- ¿ah?-

-Yo… no…-

-Exacto- afirmó, con la nariz pegada a su mejilla- no tienes idea-

-Artemis… creo que ya es…- la voz de Ghana sonó lejana, pero estaba justo junto a su oreja izquierda.

-Mi cuerpo, mi cabeza…- continuó Artemis, llena de una rabia que aumentó cuando sintió que a ella también le salían lágrimas de los ojos- ¿Por qué?-

¿Por qué le pasaban cosas que nadie le podía explicar? Por qué Apple Easthouse? Por qué los dementores? Por qué Harry? Por qué la poción del mal humor? Por qué la Marca Tenebrosa? Por qué su papá?

Lila levantó ligeramente el mentón, en un gesto desesperado de mantener el control, fingiendo que aún lo tenía. Artemis casi sentía el líquido caliente filtrándose por sus poros. La mano que sostenía la muñeca de Lila Elmira se cerró implacable y oyó a la chica soltar un par de gemiditos de dolor.

- ¿Por qué?- repitió, en voz baja.

Si después de eso Elmira quería hechizarla, odiarla, encantarla, ponerle trampas de muerte en su camino, lo entendía. Pero después de eso, no antes. Por un segundo Artemis se imaginó que las mejillas rosadas que veía eran las de su tío y no las de Lila Elmira y que preguntaba por ella misma, no por la poción.

- ¡Habla!- gritó.

Los cinco Stormenhand que la sostenían la llamaron por su nombre e intentaron detenerla, pero antes de lograrlo, Lila-Remus empezó a balbucear.

-Habla claro- ordenó Artemis, aún molesta con ella misma por no poder decir algo más hiriente.

Lila Elmira, siempre con la cabeza de lado y los ojos fijos en la pared, empezó a hablar. Artemis miró atentamente su perfil.

-Nunca me has tratado bien- empezó, hablando ligeramente a pesar de lo que decía- y no me ha importado mucho, porque sé que eres pobre y no tienes buenos modales-

-Valiente Elmira para hablar así- susurró Sean, tras Artemis.

-Sabe que Artemis no la va a golpear hasta que acabe- devolvió el susurro Marcus.

-Últimamente te has ensañado conmigo y me respondes más feo que de costumbre y a veces hasta ni me respondes. Pero lo peor pasó en la clase de Pociones. Me había levantado de mala suerte: el agua estaba congelada cuando me bañé, mi cabello amaneció feo, me había quedado dormida estudiando y al levantarme del escritorio, sin querer, derribé toda la tinta sobre mis pergaminos y…- Lila se interrumpió, acababa de escuchar el sonido de la puerta, pero un apretón por parte de Artemis le aconsejó que continuara- nos tocaba Pociones, que no es mi clase favorita, con la profesora Ater que tampoco es mi favorita. Y propuso ese juego que me parecía entretenido. Te tocó por sorteo y a mí también. Tú tomabas, yo te daba. Por sorteo, no es que yo quisiera. Y no me importó darte la poción, no me molesté ni maldije, pregúntale a Otto si quieres. Me adelanté con la poción en mano, es más, lo hice preguntándome si estaba a la temperatura adecuada para que no te quemaras, levanté la cabeza y… y me miraste con tu cara de ser mejor que yo, de no querer aceptar nada mío ni responder mis preguntas, porque eres mejor que yo. Eso fue la cerecita del pastel. Me di media vuelta y le eché a la poción lo que tenía a la mano, no sabía que era Mustia Roja en polvo, ni sabía lo que te iba a pasar… pero fue solamente porque me esta—

- ¿Le diste la copa a Otto para que me la diera?-

Lila asintió.

-Artemis, ya- oyó Artemis, era la voz de Saba que se metió por sus orejas y por su sien. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Artemis la soltó. Las diez manos que estaban sobre ella se mantuvieron ahí, sin ejercer presión, solo por si acaso. Se alejó uno, dos pasos. El magma hirviendo se fue congelando poco a poco y cuando Lila Elmira, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la miró a los ojos, supo exactamente que decir:

-Te odio-

-Lo hice nada más porque me estabas mirando mal…-su voz sonó como un chillido animal-… si no hubiera sido yo… si hubieras sido tú la que me… si yo hubiera sido la que tomaba… todo… todo sería distinto ¿no?-

Lila Elmira empezó a llorar, al principio, solo hacía sonar mucho su nariz e intentaba pestañear lo menos posible, pero cuando vio a Artemis y sobre su hombro, a todos, ya no le dio vergüenza.

Kitty MacDaughtry llegó desde algún lugar de la sala común, abrazó a Lila muy fuerte y se la llevó de ahí. Las diez manos apretaron los hombros, espalda y cuello de Artemis, para evitar que fuera tras ellas, pero Artemis ya no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. El "te odio" había drenado toda su cólera y se sentía extrañamente tranquila, molesta, con náuseas y, por alguna razón, nostálgica, pero tranquila. Las lágrimas de Elmira no la habían conmovido en absoluto.

Sus mejillas ya no ardían.

Saba le acarició suavemente un brazo y susurró en élfico una frase que significaba "ya pasó el tornado" "tranquilízate" o algo por el estilo. Artemis asintió y se volvió.

Solo entonces se percató de que la sala común estaba llena y que todos habían sido testigos de su encuentro amistoso con Lila Elmira, que la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, que Otto estaba medio escondido entre un mueble grande y una chica grande de algún curso superior, que Greg Easthouse, al que no había visto hacía tiempo, temblaba abiertamente, pestañeando sin parar. Vio, también por primera vez, a los dueños de las diez manos que sintió sobre la espalda: Ru, Creixell y Ghana, a quienes ya había oído, Marcus y una chica que tenía mechones de pelo plateados sobre la frente. La había visto antes. A unos pasos de ellos, estaba Sean, consolando a Hada que se había puesto a llorar, nerviosa. Artemis quiso disculparse con ella, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Hada iba a huir de si se le acercaba.

-Mejor no- le susurró Saba, adivinando sus intenciones y Artemis asintió.

-Te dije que- empezó, no planeaba disculparse, lo hacía sólo por una especie de protocolo- cuando me enterara…-

-Sí, me acuerdo-

La Sala Común se fue vaciando de a pocos. La mitad de los ocupantes salieron a los minutos de que Lila Elmira lo hiciera con Kitty sosteniéndola, huyeron del silencio incómodo que se había formado. Los demás quisieron aparentar que nada había pasado, pero no dejaban de mirar clandestinamente a Artemis, que se sentó en el sillón del oscuro rincón de la sala, junto a Saba, con la mirada perdida.

Estaba desconcertada, porque mientras la poción la iba abandonando, podía sentirla claramente, lo hacía también toda la cólera que sintió y por primera vez supo que ésta existía, porque fue lo que la alimentó todo ese tiempo, toda la energía que consumió era la de su rabia. Todo lo que sintió estaba fundamentado en la rabia, sus pensamientos, todo. Y, con mucho miedo, no pudo dejar de sentir que perdía la mitad de ella misma. Esa Poción del Mal Humor, o lo que fuera que dieran, no era cosa de juegos.

Para el inicio de la noche, solamente Artemis, Saba y las diez manos quedaban en la sala común, reunidos ante el fuego de la chimenea, en círculo. Ninguno habló, sólo la chica de cabello plateado, que se llamaba Gabrielle Culkin y Marcus susurraban cosas sobre Historia de la Magia cada cierto tiempo, habían intentado iniciar una conversación, pero nadie más se les había unido.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y tras ella apareció Otto, con las mejillas casi tan rojas como su cabello y la mirada gacha. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y antes de que Artemis pudiera verlo, empezó a hablarle.

-Yo no… no sabía que iba a pasarte eso. No sabía que Lila le había puesto eso…-

-No te preocupes- le dijo Artemis, recostada sobre el pecho de Saba- fue culpa de Lila-

Otto negó tercamente.

-Yo vi que puso algo. No debí darte la copa-

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

Otto abrió mucho los ojos. Se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba porque, sin duda, esa era la pregunta a la que le temía. Empezó a negar con la cabeza y a balbucear palabras sin sentido, que ni siquiera eran palabras. Sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mirar al frente.

-No eres un delator- tranquilizó Ru, pensando que eso era a lo que Otto le temía- está bien que lo digas-

Otto tomó mucho aire y mirando solamente a Artemis, empezó a hablar

-No sabía qué te había puesto y por eso no quise darte la copa, pero ella me convenció. Luego, cuando te pasó todo, bueno, fue fácil saber que era por lo que tomaste y le dije a Lila que te iba a decir, pero era como acusarla. Ella me lo dijo y me dijo que yo era tan culpable porque te había dado la copa. Me dijo que no te diríamos nada por el momento, porque podías cargar contra nosotros o decirle a los profesores y nos podrían castigar- Otto se encogió de hombros, lucía bastante avergonzado- dejé que Elmira me convenciera de nuevo-

Por eso Otto había discutido con Lila antes de entregarle la copa. Artemis, que se sentía tan cansada como si acabara de darle diez vueltas a todo el terreno de Goldenwand corriendo, sólo asintió y le volvió a decir que no se preocupara.

- ¿Así que no te gustaba Lila?- preguntó Ghana.

El pelirrojo negó, con una mueca de asco.

-Siéntate- invitó Ru.

Mientras Otto se sentaba, Creixell tomó aire. Acababa de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de lo que había ocurrido y en todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron junto al fuego, parecía ansiosa por hacerlo, pero sin atreverse a romper el silencio.

-Creo que Lila cruzó la línea- dijo.

-Creo que las dos- admitió Marcus, saliendo de su conversación con Gabrielle Culkin- no es por ofender, Artemis, pero casi la matas-

-Se lo merecía completamente- defendió Creixell- además, Artemis estaba bajo el efecto de la poción-

-Que Lila misma le había dado- agregó Ghana- el mal se volvió contra ella. Karma-

No era cierto, pero no tenía ánimos de desmentirlo.

-Casi nos matas del susto cuando te apareciste gritando- Creixell imitó a Artemis y todos se rieron, incluso Artemis- hubieras visto la cara de Elmira! Justo estaba diciéndole unas idioteces a Joshua y se quedó- ahora Creixell imitó a Lila Elmira con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en "o"- congelada. Fuiste lo máximo, Artemis-

-Pensé que de verdad la ibas a golpear- admitió Ghana.

-Hizo que se diera un par de golpecitos contra la pared ¿no?-

Creixell, al parecer, no se había perdido un solo detalle y estaba más que emocionada de comentar el asunto con todos. Se pasó media hora haciendo, ella sola, una representación de todo lo que había pasado con todos los personajes posibles, Artemis y Lila, por supuesto, pero además, hizo las reacciones de cada uno de los cinco chicos que la sostuvieron por la espalda y de algunos que se pegaban a las paredes. Greg Easthouse fue el más aplaudido, sobre todo cuando Creixell lo imitó escurriéndose por las paredes y mojando sus pantalones. Artemis sonreía cada cuanto y soltó un par de carcajadas cuando vio la imitación de los cinco que la sostenían, pero, mientras reía se preguntó si realmente todo lo que había hecho había sido una broma, una ridiculez para el resto. Se le borró la sonrisa inmediatamente y Saba le preguntó con la mirada qué le pasaba cuando ella se incorporó y se sentó derecha; tenía intenciones de irse. Lo que sintió cuando estuvo con Lila no fue nada gracioso; aunque no fuera ella la que estaba arrinconada contra la pared, no la había pasado bien.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- le susurró Saba, acercándose a ella.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, Creixell acababa de decir los pensamientos que ella creía que un niño de primero, que estuvo presente, había tenido.

-No. Quédate, yo… ya vuelvo-

-No se están riendo de ti, Artemis- le aseguró Saba y eso la tranquilizó. No tenía muchas ganas de moverse, de todas maneras. El enojo se había llevado consigo gran parte de la fuerza de Artemis.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Creixell había terminado su monólogo. Ella hizo un par de reverencias tímidas y se sentó inmediatamente, riendo de los comentarios de los chicos.

-No te molestó ¿verdad Artemis?- le preguntó, cuando la vio sentada derecha, en lugar de sobre el pecho de Saba, como había estado.

-No-

-Qué bueno-

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Creixell- felicitó Ru, pasando entre Otto, Marcus y Gabrielle Culkin, para llegar a su lado.

Artemis se recostó nuevamente sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo.

- ¿A ti que te pareció, Gha?- Creixell le sonrió a Ru e inmediatamente se volvió hacia Ghana, su mejor amiga, que había dejado de reír. Artemis se adjudicó eso, pero no se lo dijo a nadie. Había descubierto a Ghana mirándola cuando dejó de sonreír y ella hizo lo mismo. Seguro Ghana pensaba que ella, Artemis, estaba molesta por lo que su amiga había hecho.

-Muy buena- dijo, sonriendo levemente- pero…-

La sonrisa amplia de Creixell se borró de inmediato y Artemis quiso interceder para aclarar que no le había molestado en absoluto lo que ella había hecho, pero no pudo.

- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó Creixell inmediatamente.

-En algún momento me puse a pensar que…- Ghana miró a todos, se notaba que no quería decir lo que diría- ay- resopló- esto es problemático, no me odien ¿ya? Pero… me acordé de lo que Elmira dijo y me puse a pensar en eso-

- ¿Qué _eso_?- preguntó Ru.

Marcus asintió, había comprendido.

- ¿Qué eso, Gha?- volvió a preguntar Creixell, que le daba completamente la espalda a Ru y miraba con ansiedad a su mejor amiga.

-Eso de que si ella hubiera sido la que tomaba la poción…-

-Todo sería distinto- completó Marcus.

-Mentira- dijo Sean, que acababa de llegar y los miraba de pié a unos pasos de la puerta.

Artemis no estaba tan segura. Y se preguntaba por qué no recordaba a Lila diciendo eso, si había sido unas horas antes. No recordaba mucho de lo que Lila le había dicho… solo que había confesado y que había pedido ayuda y que se había puesto a llorar, pero no lo otro… ¿fue antes o después de que le dijera que la odiaba?

¿Y si alguien le hubiera dado una poción así a Lila Elmira? Nunca lo había pensado. Y por las caras de todos, que estaban masomenos igual que la de ella, se imaginaba que tampoco lo habían pensado, a excepción de Ghana, por supuesto.

- ¿Cómo está Hada?- preguntó Otto, quebrando el silencio incómodo.

-Bien. Tomó un par de tazas de té de tilo y se calmó. Se quedó en el comedor conversando con su prima Fauna, la que acaba de entrar a Valthemoon- se encogió de hombros- es mentira lo que dices, Gha- agregó inmediatamente- no tiene nada que ver que sea Lila Elmira o que sea Artemis, porque para empezar, Artemis no es tan—se interrumpió de golpe, miró a Artemis con los ojos muy abiertos y retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado.

Artemis arqueó las cejas ¿Y eso?

-Sean, Artemis ya no está bajo los efectos de la poción- dijo Ru- deja de hacerte el idiota-

-No me estoy haciendo el idiota… la última vez que nos vimos- miró a Artemis- no fue buena- admitió, recordando el incidente durante la clase de esgrima- y no sabía que ya no estabas bajo los efectos de la poción, porque con lo de Elmira…-

-Lo de Elmira sí fue bajo los efectos de la poción- aclaró Ru.

Y en ese momento, mientras Ru, de muy mal humor, le explicaba a Sean lo que sucedía, Artemis se percató de que todos pensaban que lo que había hecho fue porque estaba bajo los efectos de la poción y ese _bajo los efectos de la poción_ era, para ellos, como haber borrado completamente su conciencia y su personalidad y ser manejada por algún titiritero maquiavélico, cuando no había sido así. Ella recordaba (casi todo) lo que había hecho y había querido hacer lo que había hecho, nada ni nadie la había obligado. Esperaba que al menos Saba lo supiera.

-Bueno, entonces, volviendo a mi punto- reinició Sean, sentándose entre Ru y Creixell- Gha está equivocada porque no eres la señorita simpatía de la clase, Artemis, no a todos les caes bien-

Saba tosió y seguramente miró amenazante a Sean, porque él dejó de mirar hacia esa dirección.

-El punto es que…-

- ¿Estás diciendo que no hay diferencia entre Lila y Artemis?- preguntó Creixell, escandalizada.

-No- negó Sean, alarmado- eso lo estás diciendo tú-

-Explícate entonces, porque eso fue lo que diste a entender-

-Lo que quiero decir es que Artemis no es la más popular del salón, Lila Elmira tampoco… ¿por qué debería haber diferencia entre nuestras reacciones sobre quién le dio la poción a quién?-

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo imbécil que eres- espetó Creixell.

Pero Artemis vio en las caras de Ghana, Marcus y hasta Ru, que estaban considerando lo que Sean había dicho. Y no es que a ella debería molestarle porque nunca había intentado ser popular ni nada. Sin embargo, escuchar a todos hablarse con tanta confianza, escuchar que todos le decían Gha a Ghana… ese tipo de cercanía le daba un poco de envidia. Recordó cuando ella, Saba Ru, Marcus, Sean, Otto y Hada habían tenido algo parecido el año anterior, antes del incidente de la Lámpade, antes de ir a Azkaban… tal vez, si hubiera continuado todo así, ella también llamaría Gha a Ghana o la llamarían Ar y a Saba, Sa. Pero más cosas habían pasado, dentro y fuera de ella… y había tomado la decisión de alejarse.

Saba la abrazó… el calor de sus brazos era justo lo que necesitaba. Saba era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Y Sami.

Pero se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ese círculo, ante el fuego.

-No me cae bien Lila Elmira- admitió Ru- lo que le hizo a Artemis fue cobarde, hasta le echó la culpa a Otto! Y viendo que Artemis estaba mal, fue incapaz de decir algo-

Los demás asintieron.

Artemis trataba de escuchar la voz de Lila Elmira diciéndole lo que Ghana dijo que había dicho, pero en lugar de eso, consiguió la imagen de ella llorando copiosamente. El arrepentimiento que no había sentido entonces lo sintió en ese momento, como una punzada rápida.

-A mi tampoco me cae bien- apoyó Creixell- nos trata comos si fuéramos menos, seguro piensa que si se junta mucho con nosotros, la vamos a contagiar de algo-

Todos asintieron.

-Nosotros no la invitamos al Vuelo de los Stormenhand- comentó Ghana, más para sí misma que para el resto.

- ¿La quieres invitar para el próximo?- explotó Ru- perfecto, pero yo no le voy a decir nada, ni me voy a hacer responsable de lo que pase. Porque cosas pueden pasar…-

-Sé lo que puede pasar- le respondió Ghana, medio disculpándose, medio defendiéndose- sé que puede hacer que nuestro Vuelo se vaya al diablo-

-Si no la llamé fue porque me estaba preocupando por los demás- explicó Ru, molesto.

-Lo sé…-

-Porque era nuestro primer Vuelo y ni siquiera sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ustedes, si invitaba a Lila…-

-Sí… yo sé que…-

-Y nunca más podríamos haber hecho nada juntos-

- ¡Ya te entendí!- Ghana alzó la voz, Artemis se sorprendió, jamás la había escuchado, ni visto molesta- no estoy diciendo que quería a Lila Elmira en el Vuelo de los Stormenhand, lo único que estoy diciendo es que tampoco nos esforzamos porque sea parte del grupo-

Eso pareció herir profundamente a Ru.

- ¿Acaso estamos en primer año? ¿En segundo? Ghana, han pasado tres años desde que llegamos a la escuela y Elmira no ha hecho nada más que agrandar las diferencias entre ella y nosotros. Ha habido oportunidades de sobra para que sea parte del grupo, ¡pero no quiso! Y yo no voy a estar detrás de ella rogándole-

-Tal vez es tímida-

- ¡Artemis no habla nunca!- estalló Ru, por segunda vez, señalando a Artemis- sin embargo la vez aquí, sentada con nosotros-

Artemis agradeció no tener los efectos de la poción encima y estar medio adormecida, porque de lo contrario se habría lanzado sobre Ru para golpearlo unas buenas veces.

-Hice todo lo posible… pero con Elmira no se puede-

¿Todo lo posible para qué? Ru se veía muy alterado. ¿Por qué? Era una discusión sobre Lila Elmira, lo que Ru normalmente habría hecho sería zanjarla por completo al segundo replique, no habría gastado tanto tiempo hablando sobre ella, no habría dejado que lo afecte tanto.

Todos se miraron, incluso Gabrielle Culkin, que se debatía entre meterse de lleno a la discusión o distraerse intencionalmente, para escapar de ella.

-Yo solo estoy tratando de…- empezó Ghana, suavemente.

-Estás tratando de ser la niña buena. La más madura- terminó Ru, con acidez. Su único ojo visible la fulminaba, con una intensidad que Artemis creía imposible de soportar. Por eso comprendió cuando Ghana esquivó la mirada.

-Ru…- medió Marcus, un poco tarde. Artemis lo había visto intentando entrar a la conversación muchas veces, pero algo lo contenía- te estás pasando-

-Vete a la mierda- respondió Ru, mirándolo asesino.

Ghana miró a todos como si fuera culpable de algo y cuando se detuvo en Creixell, esta le preguntó

- ¿Por qué tienes que defender a Lila Elmira?- sonaba triste, resentida y molesta. Como una niña quejándose ante su mamá.

- ¿Puedo decirles algo?- preguntó Gabrielle Culkin, mordiéndose un labio.

Otto y Sean asintieron, casi rogándole que lo hiciera.

-Bueno, según mi experiencia- empezó, su voz era un poco cantarina, aunque estuviera seria- y no es que tenga mucha, solo estoy en quinto, eh en fin… siempre hay una ¿Linda? Elmira-

-Lila- corrigió Marcus.

-Ella. Siempre hay. En mi salón hay como dos. Se alejan del grupo… y no es que seamos todos un gran grupo tampoco, la clase es más como un montón de grupitos… Lo que les quiero decir es que no pueden dejar que la chica esa los moleste, porque probablemente eso sea lo que quiere, porque no la dejaron entrar en su grupo y a final de cuentas, tiene una amiga, la chica que se la llevó a su cuarto ¿no?-

Marcus asintió, Sean y Otto también. La voz de Gabrielle Culkin había tranquilizado a todos.

-Es un consejo, si quieren no lo toman, puede que me equivoque, yo soy completamente ajena a ustedes, los acabo de conocer…-

-Pero eres de fiar, se nota- dijo Creixell.

-Exacto- empezó Ru- de confianza, por eso está aquí-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ghana.

Era raro para Artemis ver a las dos personas menos conflictivas que conocía, pelearse con tanta vehemencia. Casi el recordaban a Sami y Saba, hambrientos de confrontación.

-Ahí está la razón por la que Elmira no está aquí: no es de confianza-

Ru se puso de pié y salió de la Sala Común, hacia la habitación de chicos. Algunas miradas se dispararon hacia Marcus, como la de Otto y Gabrielle, en cambio Sean y Creixell miraron clandestinamente a Ghana, que a su vez miraba ruborizada el piso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se pusiera de pié y con eso diera por terminada la amena reunión.

Cuando Otto se fue, al final de todos, Artemis volvió su cabeza hacia el fuego. No podía creer lo que había pasado delante de sus ojos. Nunca esperó ver ni a Ghana ni a Ru actuar de esa manera. Le sorprendió mucho que Ru peleara con su mejor amigo y abandonara. Mucho. Y que le levantara la voz a Ghana. A Ghana, la chica a la que todos más admiraban del salón. Hasta Creixell se había molestado con ella.

Pero con pelea y todo, lo que acababa de suceder le había dejado un grato sabor de boca, tenía ganas de repetirlo la siguiente noche. Tal vez una a la semana o dos al mes. Mirando al fuego crepitar se imaginó a todos ellos reunidos de nuevo, riendo ante una imitación de Creixell.

-A mí también me sorprendió- le dijo Saba.

Artemis se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-Ru. No has dejado de ver la puerta de su habitación desde que se fue-

-Ah… es que- Artemis levantó la cabeza para ver a Saba- es raro ¿no?-

Además, había estado peleando con la idea de buscarlo y salir a caminar con él, para que se tranquilizara. Era una idea rara y mala. Mala, mala.

-Sí- admitió su mejor amigo, asintiendo y devolviéndole la mirada- debe ser porque nunca hemos pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. No los conocemos-

Eso. No los conocía.

- ¿Nosotros nos conocemos?- preguntó Artemis, súbitamente.

- ¿Tú y yo? Sí. Yo diría que sí-

- ¿Mucho?-

-Bastante, son tres años-

Tres años conociendo a Saba. Tres años habían bastado nada más para que Saba supiera todo lo que le había pasado en trece años. No. Se mentía a ella misma porque eso era lo que quería creer, que Saba sabía todo de ella. Mentira. Pero sabía más que nadie más vivo, más que su tío, incluso. Le había contado al elfo cosas que pensó que jamás le contaría a nadie y él no había reaccionado como se imaginaba, no se había alejado, no permanentemente por lo menos. Seguía a su lado, abrazándola, cuidándola del frío.

_Artemis no habla nunca._ Recordó a Ru. ¿Así la veía? Aún así, Saba estaba a su lado. _Artemis no habla nunca_. Y a pesar de que luego hubiera dicho que, en cierto modo, era parte del grupo, Artemis no pudo dejar de pensar que mientras hablaban de Lila Elmira, tranquilamente podrían haber estado de ella, lo único que tenían que hacer era cambiar de nombre. Le daba asco compararse con Lila Elmira, pero no se podía detener: Las dos se habían alejado del grupo deliberadamente, desconfiaban de las dos, Artemis estaba segura que Sean, Otto, Hada y Marcus aún desconfiaban de ella. Era difícil hablar con ambas… si a Artemis no se le hubiera ocurrido salir al balcón esa noche, probablemente jamás se habría enterado del Vuelo de los Stormenhand ¿Ella también era peligrosa? ¿También creían que podía delatarlos? Pero ¿Por qué le estaba interesando tanto ser parte del grupo? Ella no era así. Antes no le había importado. Maldita poción del mal humor, la había dejado enclenque.

"…_no eres la señorita simpatía de la clase, no a todos les caes bien…"_

"_Siempre hay. En mi salón hay como dos. Se alejan del grupo…"_

"_¡Artemis no habla nunca! sin embargo la vez aquí, sentada con nosotros."_

"_Fuiste lo máximo, Artemis."_

"…_y me miraste con tu cara de ser mejor que yo, de no querer aceptar nada mío ni responder mis preguntas, porque eres mejor que yo. Eso fue la cerecita del pastel. Me di media vuelta y le eché a la poción lo que tenía a la mano…"_

"_Te odio"_

"_¿Estás diciendo que no hay diferencia entre Lila y Artemis?"_

"_No se están riendo de ti, Artemis"_

Perdida en mil pensamientos, Artemis fue quedándose dormida, sin darse cuenta de que seguía en la Sala Común y sobre Saba.

Le costó un par de segundos, a la mañana siguiente, recordar dónde había estado la noche anterior. Cuando lo hizo se sentó de golpe, se puso la capa encima, sus botas y corrió fuera de su habitación. La sala común estaba desierta por suerte, porque era bastante temprano, así que nadie la vio en pijama cruzando corriendo el lugar. Llegó a la habitación de chicos en la que dormía Saba y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Marcus atendió a la tercera, pero solo abrió una rajita de puerta, por la que a penas veía la mitad de su cara.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, aún dormido.

- ¿Está Saba?- su pregunta era bastante estúpida, pero se dio cuenta cuando ya la había dicho.

-Déjame ver… tal vez se fue con las mujeres lobo a vivir una noche loca de…- no escuchó el resto, porque Marcus se había alejado de la puerta, refunfuñando en busca de Saba. Sus pantuflas sonaban perezosas contra el piso, arrastraba los pies para caminar, dio un par de pasos y se detuvo. Artemis no escuchó nada unos segundos y luego, una maldición. Era la voz de su mejor amigo. Como respuesta obtuvo murmullos rabiosos de Marcus que maldijeron la hora, la idea de Artemis y a la misma Artemis. Y a Saba, por maldecirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó su mejor amigo cuando salió a la puerta, estaba un poquito más despierto que Marcus, que se acababa de zambullir en su cama nuevamente.

- ¿Tú me llevaste a mi habitación?- le preguntó Artemis.

-Sí- respondió Saba, naturalmente.

- ¿Me despertaste?-

-No, fue imposible- admitió, con la voz ronca y adormilada- Artemis, quiero dormir-

- ¿Cómo me llevaste?-

-Te lo cuento en el desayuno. En tres horas-

-Bueno…-

Ni bien Artemis hizo el amago de girarse para darle la espalda, Saba azotó la puerta.

Lo que hizo Artemis para pasar las tres horas, debido a que ya no tenía sueño, fue tomar un baño relajante con agua muy caliente y quedarse desnuda sobre su cama, solo con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo. Por precaución cerró los doseles con un movimiento flojo de su varita y suspiró. Sus pies estaban muy blancos, sus piernas, sus brazos, su estómago y sus costados anchos. Lo único no blanco de su cuerpo era la venda vieja que cubría la asquerosa cicatriz, lo demás, hasta sus palmas, pálido, enfermizo. Pero no era solamente porque huyera del sol, era su heredad. Su papá también era palidísimo. Lo imaginó tumbado junto a ella, con una toalla cubriéndole lo que tenía que cubrirle, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, como ella.

De pronto ya no estaba en su cama, si no en un prado verde sin árboles ni matas alrededor. La punta de una colina en primavera. Giró la cabeza hacia su papá y él hizo lo mismo, sonreía con picardía.

- ¿Crees que soy mala persona?- le preguntó Artemis.

-No- respondió su papá rápidamente, veía mover sus labios y sabía lo que él decía, pero no oía su voz- ¿por qué? ¿Te sientes mala?-

-Rara- dejó de ver a su papá y miró al cielo- siento como si fuera el primer día de clase y tuviera la responsabilidad de caerle bien a todos… nunca me había sentido así-

- ¿Quieres caerle bien a todos? ¿O a alguien en especial?-

-No existe nadie especial. Saba, pero a él ya le caigo bien-

- ¿Nadie más?-

-Nadie-

-Mientes- canturreó su papá- y tú sabes que tengo razón-

Frunció el ceño. No era justo si ella misma se traicionaba. Volvió a suspirar profundamente y cerró los ojos. La punta de la colina era perfecta para descansar y perder el tiempo. Desde ahí nadie la podía ver y ella podía ver todo, claro, siempre y cuando se pusiera de pié y en ese momento prefería no hacerlo porque no tenía la toalla ajustada al cuerpo. Ver y no ser vista. Qué buen sueño.

- ¿Todavía no me vas a hablar?-

Ver y no ser vista, qué buen sueño.

-Estás molesta conmigo, ¿hasta cuándo? Ya te pedí disculpas-

Harry estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, que ella tenía cerrados.

-Artemis-

-No digas mi nombre- pidió Artemis con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que no soportaba era que Harry dijera su nombre, lo odiaba, porque entonces, ella sería capaz de perdonarle todo y aún estaba molesta porque él desapareció durante todo el tiempo en el que la poción hizo efecto.

-No vine porque tenía miedo de que me botaras-

Artemis se sentó de golpe, la toalla se deslizó hasta su regazo, pero ella miraba fijamente a Harry.

-Jamás te botaría- le dijo, le dio la espalda y empezó a vestirse violentamente.

Bajó a la sala común como si la estuvieran persiguiendo y vio a Saba sentado en el sillón más grande, esperándola.

-Te levantaste temprano- le dijo, cuando estuvo cerca de él.

Saba volteó su cabeza lentamente, con cara de pocos amigos, en ese momento tenía ganas de matarla, se notaba.

Acalló los deseos asesinos de su mejor amigo invitándolo a desayunar. En el camino él le preguntó cómo se sentía y ella le confesó que rara. No sentía mayor diferencia a los días anteriores, sólo en su cuerpo: ya no le quemaban las mejillas, si le decía a un pié que fuera hacia la izquierda, el pié iba hacia la izquierda, pero su cabeza todavía estaba un poco atontada. Saba aprovechó para contarle cómo la había llevado a su habitación:

-Te cargué, pesas bastante, gracias y te dejé en tu cama. También pateas. Y roncas un poco-

Artemis lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Saba sonrió.

-De verdad no puso el pergamino- Artemis cambió de tema y señaló el tablero de anuncios que estaba fuera del Comedor. El característico pergamino para anotar a los que quisiera inscribirse a El Salto no estaba.

-Parece que la profesora Ater tuvo problemas con la directiva. No pueden eliminar El Salto porque es tradición, pero pueden restringirlo tanto como para que ya no sea interesante, me habló un poco más ayer, después de que saliste corriendo cuando la encontramos- respondió Saba- ¿entras al comedor?-

Artemis asintió y algo muy extraño ocurrió ni bien puso un pié adentro.

Era como si hubiera entrado a un Comedor completamente diferente, con la misma estructura que el normal, pero con otra gente. Un Comedor de Goldenwand en un Goldenwand paralelo. Otra dimensión en la que todos estaban pendientes de ella, en lugar de Saba: los Stormenhand de primer curso la miraban con respeto y temor, Kitty MacDaughtry y sus amigas de Darkenlord la barrían con los ojos y las admiradoras de Saba no se le acercaban porque, intuyó Artemis con mucho tino, estaba ella con él.

-Te tienen miedo- celebró Sami. Hasta ella fue rara con Artemis cuando la saludó de lejos, primero y suspiró después, luego de que Saba le dijera que ya no estaba bajo los efectos de la poción.

-Es natural- comentó Saba.

Pero Artemis no le encontraba nada de natural a que la gente la mirara y cuchicheara sobre ella, señalándola y pretendiendo que no los podía oír murmurar su nombre. Seguramente el chisme de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior había corrido como reguero de pólvora por todos los señoríos. Ver y no ser vista, que buen sueño… lejano como las estrellas.

Una niña vestida de blanco se acercaba a Saba con intenciones de saludarlo, pero ni bien vio a Artemis y Artemis la vio, se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y corrió fuera del comedor.

- ¿Natural?- preguntó bajito.

-Después de lo que hiciste en clase de esgrima- terminó Saba, que de alguna manera parecía disfrutar el cambio de roles.

- ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Sami.

- ¿Qué hice?- preguntó Artemis.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntaron Saba y Sami a la vez.

Artemis negó inocentemente y luego abrió mucho los ojos. No recordaba lo que había hecho mientras estuvo bajo los efectos de la poción… por segunda vez.

Saba relató paso a paso el incidente del ataque a las chicas de Darkenlord. Hizo especial énfasis en lo peligroso del blandir de espada y lo enloquecida que parecía su mejor amiga. Artemis dijo _"ahhh" _y se explicó por qué la habían llevado a ver a Gamma. Pero en medio del alivio de recordar una cosa, le invadió la angustia de no recordar otras tan importantes como ese ataque enloquecido a las admiradoras de Saba o esas palabras de Lila Elmira que tanto habían conmovido a Ghana.

- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? O recuerdas parcialmente- preguntó Saba, cuando iban a clase.

-No recordaba lo de esgrima- admitió Artemis- y ayer… lo que dijo Elmira-

-Dos veces. Sería bueno que le preguntáramos a Miss Grapehood- dijo Sami, que ya estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido el día anterior- tal vez nos diga que la poción que te dieron tiene efectos secundarios y tal vez hayan unos que todavía no notamos-

-No quiero volver a la enfermería- negó Artemis tajantemente.

Se despidieron de Sami unos pasos más adelante y salieron del pórtico hacia el claro para ir al invernadero en el que les tocaba la clase de Herbología, con la profesora Herda Hel. Artemis esperó que ese día todo fuera mejor, confiaba en el poder mágico del sueño que tal vez había hecho que todos olvidaran sus peleas y lo sucedido con Lila el la sala común, que atribuyeran todo eso al cansancio o sencillamente volviera a ser como antes sin explicaciones, pero no fue así y la primera en hacérselo notar fue Kitty MacDaughtry, quien después de dedicarle una sonrisa cariñosísima a Saba, la fulminó con la mirada. Artemis lo pasó por alto, después de todo, Kitty nunca había sido amigable con ella, pero lo que no pudo pasar por alto fue el ceño profundamente fruncido de Ru.

-Se han levantado todos de mal humor, hoy- comentó la profesora Hel, mientras levantaba del suelo una pesada maceta y la ponía sobre su mesa.

No tuvo que verlos para decir eso, porque el comentario no tenía nada que ver con sus caras. La tensión se podía tocar con las manos, porque ni Ru ni Kitty eran los únicos malhumorados. Durante el resto de la clase todos estuvieron bastante más hostiles que de costumbre y los que no, como Sean, Otto y Hada, parecían constantemente rogar porque una de esas plantas se los tragara o los enviara a la enfermería, lo que fuera por irse, Artemis lo sabía porque su cara estaba igual que la de ellos y deseaba lo mismo, intensamente.

Al menos había algo bueno en todo: Lila Elmira no había aparecido.

-Eso no es bueno- le rebatió Saba, por la comisura de la boca, a la profesora Hel no le gustaba que hablaran en clase- significa que está…-

-Mal, si ya sé- interrumpió Artemis de mal talante. Estaba bien para ella, no para Lila, obviamente y obviamente Saba no la iba a dejar ser egoísta.

Dos conciencias. Lo único que le faltaba. Tres, contando a Sami.

-Está bien, ahora que ya tienen sus macetas listas, por favor entierren a los Bebés del Diablo y tengan mucho cuidado cuando calienten las piedras de la base, tienen que estar al rojo vivo… y que la tierra esté seca, completamente. Pónganse en parejas, por favor. Uno quema, el otro pone y el primero entierra. ¿Entendido? Pónganse los protectores de ojos y ajústense los guantes-

Artemis miró con temor la palangana de su costado, donde por lo menos doce semillas, grandes como pepinos, vibraban y se revolvían. Tenían hendiduras en forma de ojos y brotecillos como nariz, pero lo que se suponía era la boca estaba mucho más abajo y en el lado opuesto, junto a una ramita alargada y rojiza.

Saba se puso a su lado inmediatamente. Kitty MacDaughtry había realizado un hábil juego de pestañas hacia él y al elfo no se le ocurrió nada más valiente que resguardarse junto a su amiga.

-Está empezando a darme miedo- dijo, tratando de amilanar el ceño fruncido de Artemis.

-Entonces tú cargas a los bebés-

-Ya- aceptó de mala gana, tras darle un vistazo a la palangana- te cambio de sitio-

Y cuando rotaba lugares con su mejor amigo, Artemis vio algo que jamás habría pensado ver: Creixell rechazaba olímpicamente a Ghana sin siquiera mirarla y en lugar de hacer pareja con ella, caminó a zancadas hacia Ru, que estaba bastante lejos del resto de clase y juntos, alejados, empezaron a hacer el trabajo.

Ghana lucía miserable. Artemis casi se arrepentía de mirarla y no decirle nada, porque una vocecita en su interior insinuaba que era culpa suya. Porque ella había incitado el debate sobre Lila Elmira, porque ella no había detenido el debate sobre Lila Elmira, porque muy en el fondo todo lo que había pasado, lo ocasionó ella. Pero también por eso era incapaz de hablarle. ¿Qué iba a decir? Y si Ghana arremetía en contra de ella? Y hacía llorar a Ghana?

-Tú calientas. A la de tres- le dijo Saba, despertándola.

-Ah sí…- Artemis sacó la varita de su cinto y apuntó en dirección a las piedras que tenía la maceta pero aún mirando a Ghana mirar a Creixell con el rostro entristecido- ya-

-Uno… dos… Artemis, estás apuntándome-

-Ah… Perdón- Artemis intentó concentrarse en su maceta- Yo cuento, uno, dos tres _¡Flamma!_-

Una llamarada contenida salió de la varita de Artemis. Saba esperó unos segundos, luego puso un Bebé del Diablo sobre las piedras y Artemis dirigió la tierra sobre él con su varita.

-Señorita Black trabaje la tierra con las manos, gracias- le dijo la profesora, desde su lugar, adelante, muy cerca de Ru y Creixell.

Artemis resopló y se encontró nuevamente mirando a Ghana, que en ese momento dibujaba una sonrisita en el rostro, porque Hada se le acercó y le pidió ser su pareja. Artemis se alegró mucho de que lo hubiera hecho, Ghana no era mala persona.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para arreglar todo ese escándalo? Sería mejor si no lo hubiera causado, en primer lugar. Pero no pudo evitar reaccionar al enterarse de que Lila Elmira tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera así, tampoco pudo evitar estar de mal humor, era una Poción del Mal humor y era imposible luchar contra los efectos de las pociones. Si Lila Elmira no le hubiera echado ese polvo de quien sabe qué diantres nada le hubiera pasado. Saba diría que si ella no hubiera mirado, evitado y tratado tan mal a Lila, entonces ella no tendría motivos y probablemente había algo de razón en eso. Pero ella no habría tratado mal a Lila de no ser por sus constantes e intimidantes preguntas, quería saberlo todo. Y ella tenía mucho para esconder. A nadie parecía molestarle antes ¿En qué momento había empezado a existir en Stormenhand? ¿En qué momento Lila Elmira había empezado a fastidiarla? Quería saber, retroceder hasta ese instante y cambiar lo que hubiera hecho mal. Quería no ser notada como antes. No. Porque le gustaba estar junto a Ru, Marcus y los demás junto al fuego, sin hablar, pero con su compañía. Pero todo eso era demasiado problemático y difícil de conseguir, porque ellos no la consideraban su amiga. No le decían Ar. Sintió un vacío curioso en su estómago... pero decidió dejarle de prestar atención, porque no le interesaba más compañía, ser Saba y ella en Stormenhand era más sencillo.

-Artemis- le susurró Saba.

Artemis levantó la vista justo para ver a Ghana hacer un solo toque a las piedras dentro de la maceta. Encantamiento de Encendido Instantáneo.

-Sin fuego- dijo Artemis- no se me ocurrió-

-Creo que a nadie- Saba se encogió de hombros- es la mejor de la clase por algo ¿no? Más bien, no te vuelvas a quedar dormida o te tiro uno de estos por la cara- Saba blandió un Bebé del Diablo como si fuera un globo lleno de agua.

-Señor Schnuppermault!- exclamó la profesora Hel, corriendo hacia Saba y arrebatándole el Bebé del Diablo- Si vuelve a jugar con uno de los Bebés de esa forma, le voy a tener que pedir que se retire de mi clase. Eso va para todos-

-Como si fuera un castigo- masculló Saba, cuando la profesora se fue.

Artemis sonrió por dentro, sabía que Saba detestaba que le llamaran la atención, aunque se hiciera el desinteresado luego.

- ¿Ya viste con quien estaba trabajando Hada?- le preguntó casualmente cuando caminaban hacia los camerinos, para la clase de Vuelo.

Saba la miró con suspicacia, pero no le dijo nada más que un _sí _ligero. Artemis prefirió no seguir hablando del tema, en realidad prefirió no seguir hablando del todo. Cuando llegaron a los camerinos, dio un vistazo a quienes estaban ahí y cómo estaban. Hada seguía con Ghana, Ru con Creixell. Sean y Otto se peleaban con Joshua y Greg y Marcus hablaba con Saba. Creixell y Ru salieron primero, después de tomar sus escobas rápidamente y a Artemis le dio una punzada en el estómago al verlos tan juntos… por Ghana, por supuesto.

Sin pensarlo, también tomó su escoba rápidamente y salió tras ellos.

-Hey- pero Kitty MacDaughtry, con las costumbres de Lila, la interceptó- solamente quiero decirte que Lila no ha venido no porque esté asustada, porque ella no te tiene miedo, si no porque se levantó con dolor de cabeza. Y ni Vuelo ni Herbología le gustan mucho… así que ni creas que le ganaste-

Artemis asintió, intentando definir si se sentía culpable o furiosa.

-Eres una bestia. Lo que Lila te hizo… te lo merecías-

-No vuelvas a decir eso-

Pero la voz no fue de Artemis, si no de Saba, que estaba plantado al lado de su mejor amiga, con la escoba en la mano, con el aspecto de un centinela. Ella lo miró, pero él no a ella, si no a Kitty, con los ojos celestes fijos en los caramelo de la chica. Entonces, Artemis recordó la tarde anterior, recordó a Saba tranquilizándola para que no matara a Lila Elmira, pero no deteniéndola. La habría detenido desde que entró, si estuviera en sus cabales… pero no… con el corazón latiéndole más rápido, Artemis tuvo la impresión, la corazonada de que Saba estuvo molesto por lo que le hicieron.

Kitty no sostuvo la mirada por mucho, se alejó de ellos cabizbaja, con el corazón roto. Siempre había gustado de Saba.

Artemis no tenía palabras para decirle al elfo y las buscó a conciencia durante toda la clase de Vuelo, mientras daban vueltas de campana para evitar resbalarse de la escoba en frenadas súbitas.

- ¡Cuidado!-

Artemis se volvió inmediatamente: Creixell colgaba y se balanceaba del palo de su escoba. A su lado, intentando salvarla, estaba Joshua.

-Levántala, Joshua- dijo el profesor Cástor Altair, desde su lugar.

Ghana voló rápidamente al lado de su mejor amiga, para ayudar a Joshua, que intentaba ayudar a Creixell y mantener el equilibrio a la vez. Artemis también se acercó.

-Ya, los demás sigan trabajando, ni que fuera la primera vez que alguien se resbala. Hada, quiero ver tu vuelta de campana-

-No me toques- masculló Creixell, en un susurro tan alto que detuvo a Hada en seco, igual que a Ghana, que pretendía ayudarla.

-Si no quieres ayuda, suéltate- aconsejó el profesor Altair, seco.

- ¿Está loco? Me voy a matar- rebatió Creixell.

-Pierde altura un poco y luego suéltate-

-Mi escoba no va a bajar tanto-

-Lo va a hacer, Creixell, estamos perdiendo tiempo-

-Y si no baj—

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?- preguntó el profesor Cástor Altair, sonriendo como siempre, y a pesar de eso Artemis podía sentir la reprimenda- ¿A que se te doble el tobillo? Si eso pasa, te llevamos con Miss Grapehood y lo arregla con un toque de su varita. Yo lo podría arreglar con un toque de mi varita, al instante. Decídete Creixell, saltas o te ayudan-

Saltó. Y no se rompió nada, excepto la atmósfera cómoda que generalmente había durante clase de Vuelo.

Al terminar, Artemis corrió junto a Saba para agradecerle por molestarse (_"Gracias por interesarte en mi, aprecio lo que hiciste"_), pero su mejor amigo se disculpó, diciendo que Ru y él debían quedarse tiempo extra para coordinar con el profesor las prácticas de quidditch.

-Gracias por interesarte en mí, aprecio lo que hiciste- repitió Artemis, en su camino al Comedor, en donde iba a encontrarse con Sami.

-Mírala, está hablando sola-

-Es que está loca ¿no te acuerdas?-

-Hablen más bajo, es peligrosa-

Los susurros la devolvieron a la realidad que, como en el desayuno, parecía no ser la suya. En esa ocasión, estaba en un universo en el que había cambiado de cuerpo con Saba, porque en el pasillo lleno, todos se pasaban la voz, la miraban y susurraban apuntándola con el mentón, pero el Saba-Artemis de ese universo no era admirado, amado o deseado, si no que temido, desdeñado y hasta objeto de burlas.

El corredor estaba lleno y todos parecían mirarla. Artemis se detuvo. Los ojos de todos pesaban en su frente y la obligaban a bajar la cabeza. Quería huir, pero estaba a más de la mitad, no podía retroceder en sus pasos… hubiera dado todo por desaparecer en ese momento. Continuó avanzando, haciendo esfuerzos de voluntad con cada paso.

¿Por qué la miraban tanto, de todos modos? No iba con Saba. No, se estaba engañando de nuevo, sabía perfectamente por qué la estaban mirando: por lo que había hecho cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la poción… no lo recordaba bien, pero podía jurar que era por eso.

Necesitaba a Saba y a Sami, gritaba sus nombres por dentro con la esperanza de que la escucharan y corrieran a buscarla, pero en lugar de sus mejores amigos, sus gritos le llevaron a la persona menos indicada.

-Qué feo es estar sola, no Jackie? No hay nada más feo que la soledad, a mí nunca me gustaría caminar sola por un pasillo-

Artemis respiró profundamente. Iba a seguir caminando y a dejar que Hanna Marianne hablara y hablara.

-Mira esto- oyó Artemis- _Wingardium Leviosa-_

Sintió un cosquilleo en el bolsillo derecho de la casaca de deporte unos segundos, hasta que supo qué estaba pasando. Giró con un salto, intentando agarrar algo en el aire, pero era demasiado tarde: Hanna Marianne hacía flotar su varita muchos metros sobre su cabeza. Artemis dobló las rodillas, preparó a sus puntas para impulsarse, pero se detuvo. No iba a saltar, no iba a darle el gusto a Hanna Marianne.

Pero, a juzgar por la amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillantes, ya se lo estaba dando. Y a sus amiguitas, detrás de ella.

-Devuélveme mi varita- le dijo, intentando parecer tranquila, para no llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

-No- se negó, con una risita tonta que sus amigas siguieron- acabo de librar a la escuela de ti. O ¿por qué creías que todo el mundo te estaba viendo? ¿Porque eres preciosa? Eres horrible, Black. Te estaban mirando porque eres una loca-

-Devuélveme mi varita, Marianne-

Pronto, porque empezaba a sentir los ojos de todos sobre su nuca y el calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

-No, aunque me pidas por favor- miró a sus amigas- ¿ustedes creen que tengo que dársela?-

-Solo si salta- le respondió Jacqueline, la pelirroja que siempre estaba a su lado derecho- hazla saltar, como un mono-

-Dámela- ordenó Artemis.

La gente mirándola, Hanna Marianne con esa sonrisa de victoria en su cara detestable… casi podía sentir los efectos de la Poción del Mal Humor volviendo a su cuerpo, calentándole la sangre, volviéndola incontrolable.

-Solo si saltas-

Oyó risitas burlonas. Las amigas de Hanna Marianne se divertían mucho y aplaudían, atentas a los movimientos de Artemis, esperando que empezara a saltar. Ella apretó los puños.

- ¡Dame mi varita ya!-

- ¿Me estás gritando? Cuidado con el tono que usas conmigo, Black- le dijo Hanna Marianne, mirándola con desdén- ya te dije que te la doy si saltas como un mono y si haces los soniditos, te doy dos monedas, para que te compres lo que quieras-

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, como con Lila Elmira.

Artemis corrió hacia Hanna Marianne y le plantó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara, que las dos cayeron al suelo y en el impacto, Artemis sintió el crujir de dos de sus dedos. Contuvo el grito de dolor porque había escuchado a su varita caer, Hanna Marianne había perdido el control del _Wingardium_ al caer, se puso de pié, tomó su varita con la mano izquierda y miró a Hanna Marianne con odio. Su respiración se había acelerado y su estómago crecía y se achicaba a cada segundo.

Dos de las amigas de Marianne la estaban recogiendo, las otras dos la miraban pasmadas, sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de ponerse en pié, tambaleándose, Marianne intentó hablar, pero ni bien abrió la boca, soltó un quejido y se cubrió con ambas manos la mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban llenos de agua, pero tenía el ceño fruncido. Artemis se lo devolvió, aún con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Artemis!-

Se volvió. Sami corría hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? Esa era Hanna Marianne?-

¿Era? Artemis se volvió nuevamente y ya no encontró a Hanna Marianne ni a sus amigas. Sami señaló a algún punto al fin del corredor, muy lejos de ellas.

-Corren rápido- dijo luego, sonriendo ampliamente- ¿qué les hiciste?-

Pero Artemis no le respondió, porque empezó a escuchar zumbidos alrededor de ellas. Miró de reojo a los lados, las estaban viendo, probablemente habían visto todo.

- ¿Podemos ir al Comedor?- rogó a Sami.

-Claro, claro, vamos. ¿Por qué nos están mirando tanto? Seguro la pelea fue grande, que bien, pero no escuché nada, ni vi rayos de ningún color volando por ahí. ¿Fue un duelo? Un ajuste de cuentas?-

Artemis negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Como se le estaba pasando la agitación y empezaba a ser consiente de lo demás, sintió un dolor punzante en el dedo medio y en el anular. Seguro se los había golpeado muy fuerte, porque su mano estaba entumecida. Ya se le pasaría, seguramente. Para distraerse del dolor, le contó a Sami lo que había pasado y cuando terminó, sentada en una de las mesas del Comedor, con un plato de sopa de fideos delante de ella, Sami la miraba maravillada.

- ¡Qué éxito!- exclamó, cuando fue a abrazarla.

Artemis suspiró aliviada. Era el abrazo que necesitaba para no sentir lo que sintió cuando estaba en el corredor.

- ¿Recogiste tu varita?- le preguntó Sami, cuando se separó de Artemis.

-Sí, aquí la… ¡AU!-

Olvidando que tenía la varita en el bolsillo izquierdo, Artemis hurgó su bolsillo derecho con la mano derecha, lo que le provocó un gran dolor.

- ¿Qué tienes?-

-Mi mano- dijo, sacándola con mucho cuidado de su bolsillo. Seguramente tenía un par de moretones gigantes junto a los nudillos- me la golpeé cuando caí después del puñetazo-

La sacó y ella misma se sorprendió de lo que veía. Sus dedos, anular y medio, estaban completamente pegados a la palma de su mano, tiesos, independientes de sus nudillos.

-Artemis, ¡te has roto los dedos! Tenemos que ir a la enfermería-

-No- negó Artemis, aún mirando el espectáculo desagradable que era su mano- ¿no los puedes curar tú?-

-No. Tenemos que ir con Miss Grapehood, antes de que te duela más- le rogó su mejor amiga.

Artemis no pudo negarse y media después, estaba sentada sobre una camilla de la enfermería con el brazo derecho en vertical, con una macilla dura como cemento cubriendo toda su mano. Miss Grapehood había arreglado sus dedos al instante y el dolor había bajado mucho (eso a Artemis le recordó al profesor Cástor Altair) pero para asegurar que sus huesos no volvieran a zafarse y volvieran al preciso lugar en el que estaban en poco tiempo, porque Artemis imploró que fuera así para poder hacer esgrima, la elfina le untó esa macilla dura por toda la mano y la obligó a llevarla todo el resto del día.

-Pero no te vas a ir de la enfermería, te conozco, no quiero correr ningún riesgo-

-Al menos no está Hanna Marianne- le dijo Sami, mientras contemplaba a Artemis sentada sobre la camilla con el brazo levantado, quieta como una estatua y ceñuda como una gárgola- y ya no duele ¿verdad?-

-No-

-Dedos rotos ¿eh?- Sami sonrió… Artemis también, sabía lo que eso significaba- la mejilla de Marianne debe estar plana como tabla-

-Seguro por eso no vino a la enfermería-

Las dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Artemis recibió la imagen de Hanna Marianne, huyendo de la gente para ocultar su rostro plano y amoratado, como agua caliente a un congelado. La risa de Sami, que probablemente imaginaba lo mismo, la tranquilizó y la hizo considerar que, después de todo, estar en la enfermería no era tan malo. El broche de oro para una racha de asquerosa suerte.

Pero, súbitamente, Sami dejó de reír y miró a Artemis con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando le pegaste?- preguntó, acercando su rostro al de su amiga- ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Me sentí…- no podía decir exactamente lo que sintió. Una mezcla de alivio, placer y enojo no era lo suficiente para describir la ola de emoción.

-Mala pregunta- se corrigió Sami- quise decir ¿Cómo te sentiste antes de golpearla?-

Ah! Eso era más fácil.

-Molesta-

Y un poco obvio.

Sami abrió mucho los ojos y Artemis juntó las cejas. ¿Por qué su mejor amiga lucía como si acabara de descubrir algo?, segundos después Artemis abrió los ojos también. Ya lo sabía! Seguramente Sami estaba pensando en la Poción del Mal Humor… pero Artemis estaba segura de que eso no había sido… ¿O sí?

- ¿Y si…?- empezó Sami.

-No- negó Artemis- no ha sido eso-

-No sabemos. Puede ser un rezago…- Sami esquivó la mirada dura de Artemis- no sabemos- dijo- además, no perdemos nada averiguándolo, estamos en la enfermería y miss Grapehood podría hacer un examen sencillo. Lo que tomaste no fue exactamente Poción del Mal Humor, fue Mustia Roja mezclada con Poción Morada Burbujeante de la Felicidad… no sabemos qué tipo de consecuencias hay-

-Sami, de verdad no ha sido eso-

- ¿Cómo sabes?-

-Porque lo sé-

Sami se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos paseaban de un lado a otro. Estaba buscando una manera de convencerla, lo sabía, siempre que buscaba argumentos en su cabeza hacía lo mismo. Pero esa vez parecía tan desesperada… Artemis se preguntó por qué se preocupaba tanto por una estupidez.

-Estaba muy tranquila antes de que empezara a provocarme y estuve muy tranquila después, sólo le di un golpe, no una paliza. Si fuera la poción, la habría masacrado en el piso y hasta ahora no estaría en mis cabales- dijo Artemis, tranquilamente.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Sami, parecía una niña incrédula.

-Completamente- mintió Artemis.

Sami suspiró aliviada. Media hora después se fue a clase de Runas, no sin antes prometerle a Artemis que volvería después de la cena cargada con aceitunas.

-Miss Grapehood ¿Voy a estar todo el día?- preguntó Artemis, desalentada por la promesa de su mejor amiga, que implicaba que ella estuviera en la enfermería a esa hora.

-Sí- respondió la elfina, desde su escritorio.

Artemis bufó. La enfermería era demasiado aburrida y, en ocasiones normales, eso no le hubiera molestado, pero no quería perderse en sus pensamientos…

_-Porque estás molesta conmigo ¿no?-_

_Harry estaba sentado junto a Artemis, con una mano en alto, imitando a su mano herida. Ella no volteó a verlo. Él buscó su rostro, sus ojos, pero estos permanecían de piedra, mirando al frente._

_-No me vas a hablar-_

_Seguro que no, había tomado una decisión, lo podía ver en su perfil extraño y duro. _

_-Lejana como las estrellas- suspiró Harry._

_- ¿Qué dijiste?- Artemis se volvió inmediatamente hacia él y lo escrutó con sus ojos negrísimos._

_Harry la miró y esa vez, fue él quien apartó el rostro y miró al frente. Artemis lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo lo mismo. Imbécil presumido ¿Acaso creía que ella le iba a rogar para que hablaran?_

_- ¡Saba!-_

_- ¿Saba?-_

Saba estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería, con la capucha puesta y, probablemente porque Artemis no podía ver todo su rostro, parecía contrariado. Pero seguro la tela de la capucha estaba dibujando un ceño que no estaba en su rostro.

Artemis levantó las cejas, preguntándose si su mejor amigo iba a entrar o solamente estaba ahí para verla de lejos y saludarla con la mano. Saba comprendió la mirada y entró torpemente, cerrando la puerta tras él y bajando su capucha inmediatamente después. Avanzó hacia Artemis muy pendiente de sus pasos, lo que le dio a su andar una torpeza que jamás había tenido.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó, cuando ocupó el mismo lugar que Sami había ocupado, en una camilla frente a ella.

-Lista para irme- respondió Artemis, asegurándose de que su voz llegara hasta Miss Grapehood.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Saba se tocó la mano, en alusión a la de ella y la macilla que tenía encima.

-Es para que se acomoden los huesos y queden fijos en su lugar. Me rompí los dos del centro, no en la cara de Marianne, aunque no hubiera estado mal…-

-Acabo de llegar del despacho de la profesora Ater- empezó Saba, sonriendo.

Artemis frunció el ceño ¿Qué le pasaba a su mejor amigo? No la había dejado hablar.

Claro, él era amigo de Hanna Marianne y seguro alguien le había contado la versión distorsionada de la historia. Pero Saba no podría creer algo de ella sin preguntárselo primero, Saba no creería en la versión de una de sus admiradoras, creería en su versión. ¿O no? Y aunque lo hiciera, Hanna Marianne era su amiga y de que le había pegado, no había duda.

- ¿Para qué?- Artemis decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Para inscribirnos al Salto, ya no falta nada-

-Ah sí. Gracias-

-No hay por qué-

Los dos asintieron. Se quedaron en silencio largos segundos que le parecieron minutos a Artemis porque le urgía contarle a Saba lo que había sucedido con Marianne, la versión completa, incluidas las miradas de todo el corredor, como si hubiera cambiado papeles con él. Estaba emocionada. Mientras Miss Grapehood la estuvo curando, cuando llegó a la enfermería con Sami, Artemis se había puesto a pensar que le había hecho frente a dos de sus más grandes molestias, no estaba orgullosa de la manera en la que había enfrentado a Lila Elmira, pero la había enfrentado a final de cuentas… entonces, la imagen de Apple Easthouse y sus amigotes le llegó a la cabeza y ya no tuvo miedo. Ya no tenía que temerle, esa vez era en serio, lo podía enfrentar. Eso, quería preguntarle a Saba si era inteligente enfrentarlo o sencillamente alegrarse porque ya no le tenía miedo.

-Saba ¿tu crees…?-

-Tengo algo que contarte-

Artemis abrió mucho los ojos mientras veía a Saba enderezarse frente a ella, con el empujón de una decisión importante ya tomada. Ella asintió y sonrió de medio labio para aligerarle la carga que parecía estar sobre él.

-Me gusta Hanna-

Un terremoto abrió la tierra y un rayo golpeó la grieta, nevó mil días seguidos y luego hubo una sequía de dos mil, el día dos mil uno brilló una luz imposible de penetrar y Artemis, sudorosa, mareada y tembleque entornó sus ojos negros hacia su mejor amigo. Ellos le decían que era verdad, que no era un castigo por haber sido un dolor de culo mientras estaba bajo los efectos de La Poción del Mal Humor. Y que era _en serio_, del tipo de _en serio _contra el que no podía pelear, por más que quisiera. Lo comprendió con profunda tristeza. Era su mejor amigo y la había aceptado como ella era… lo menos que podía hacer era… pero estaba mal! Hanna le iba a hacer daño, lo iba a utilizar, a mostrarlo como su novio en todas partes y a aprovecharse de su inmunidad para pelearse con ella cuanto quisiera. Tenía que persuadirlo, era su trabajo de mejor amiga hacer que Saba se olvidara de Hanna Marianne… no, había visto a Hanna mirando a Saba, lo hacía con dulzura… no, seguro se había equivocado. Marianne no miraba con dulzura a nadie, tenía que proteger a Saba, cuidarlo. No. Saba estaba enamorado. Sus ojos celestes… sus ojos le decían que…

_- ¿Qué te pasa Artemis?- le preguntó Harry, mirándola a su lado, cabizbaja._

_-Ay, Saba - se lamentó ella, bajito._

_-Ya pasó… ya pasó…- sin comprender, Harry pasó una mano por los hombros de Artemis y ella lo permitió._

- ¿Artemis?-

Saba la llamó. Artemis despertó. Su mejor amigo la estaba mirando anhelante y asustado… ella sintió una punzada de remordimiento y le dieron ganas de abrazar a Saba con mucha fuerza.

-Ya sé que no son amigas…-

Se lo había callado todo ese tiempo, porque sabía que a Artemis no le iba a gustar. Seguro la pelea de esa tarde lo había obligado a decir lo que sentía.

-Pero de verdad me gusta, Hanna es…-

-Ya- lo cortó Artemis, antes de que se pusiera soñador- y… quieres ser su novio-

Saba parecía Aturdido.

Artemis se encogió de hombros. Saba no se iba a contentar sólo con verla, lo sabía y quería estar prevenida para reducir los daños.

Saba asintió. Artemis cerró los ojos pesadamente. Saba era Saba, si se proponía ser novio de Hanna Marianne esa misma tarde, seguro lo sería… todo se volvió cuestión de esperar.

-Ya puedes salir, Artemis- le dijo Miss Grapehood, levitando para verla directamente a los ojos, media hora antes de las nueve de la noche- falta una hora y media para el toque de queda en la Fortaleza, no creo que te metas en muchos problemas…- suspiró- al menos estás con Saba, él sí sabe como tratar contigo-

Artemis y Saba no se dijeron nada, habían pasado todo el tiempo en silencio.

-Fue una buena idea tratar a Artemis con cariño cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la Mustia Roja y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido-

La elfina le quitó la macilla de la mano a Artemis, pero ella habría preferido que se la dejara toda la noche, porque no pudo dormir bien debido al intenso dolor en sus dedos.

_-Ya deja de sobarte la mano-_

_-Me duele-_

_Artemis y Harry estaban sentados dentro de la cama de ella, en la habitación de las chicas. Los doseles estaban corridos, dándole a la cama la apariencia de una carpa enorme, más de lo que Artemis había imaginado que sería._

_- ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dijo Saba?-_

_-No quiero hablar de eso-_

_-Lo siento… no sabía que seguías molesta conmigo-_

_-No estoy molesta-_

_Artemis se puso de pié, sin llegar a chocar con el techo de su cama, que en ese momento se elevaba a una velocidad impresionante. Le dio la espalda a Harry y empezó a dar de zancadas hacia algún lugar en el espacio blanco. Sus pies ya no estaban desnudos y sus botas negras sucias dejaban marcas grotescas en las sábanas, esperaba que Harry las pudiera ver._

_La colina estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La enorme sábana blanca se deslizó con el viento fuerte de la cima y dejó al descubierto un paisaje completamente verde, raso, sin árboles ni flores ni pequeños arbustos, solo pasto, pasto, pasto y cielo azul. Sus huellas se habían borrado y Harry no estaba por ninguna parte. Dio mil vueltas para comprobarlo, no había nadie. Sintió una punzada en el estómago y sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, nada de lo que estaba pensando era cierto. Iba a empezar a caminar para despejarse. Dio un paso, dos, pero se detuvo porque tenía mucho miedo._

_El viento se volvió helado y cortó su garganta cuando ella respiró._

_No quería sentarse pero tampoco quería estar parada, sentía que debía salir de ahí en ese instante, pero le aterraba lo que estuviera abajo y si no hubiera sido porque se obligó a pensar en el dolor de sus dedos medios, habría empezado a llorar. _

_Las náuseas la acometieron como un golpe sorpresivo y despertó._

- ¡Artemis!-

- ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Niñas del demonio, cállense-

-Vuelve a dormir, Magdalene, nadie está hablando contigo-

- ¿Ghana?-

-Shhh… Hada, ven a la cama de Artemis-

- ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Seguro cenó mucho, sujétale el cabello con algo para que no se ensucie… shhh… Artemis, todo está bien… vomítalo todo, vamos…-

-Su frente está hirviendo, Gha-

-Se ha indigestado-

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Artemis tenía a Ghana y Hada frente a ella, que estaba sentada en uno de los pasillos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas en mariposa. Sus dos compañeras de Stormenhand aprovecharon el fin de clases y la ausencia de Saba para acorralarla, así lo había percibido Artemis, con intenciones de no dejarla ir hasta que explicara qué le había pasado la noche anterior.

-Me indigesté- dijo, finalmente.

Ghana negó, sonriendo.

-Si hubieras dicho eso cuando te lo pregunté en el desayuno, te habría creído-

En el desayuno, después de un raro encuentro con Saba y más raro aún con Sami, que todavía no sabía que al elfo le gustaba Hanna Marianne, se le acercó Ghana, quien la llevó a un lado y le preguntó si ya estaba bien. Artemis asintió y agradeció avergonzada, no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, solo que tuvo muchas náuseas, dolor de cabeza punzante y que amaneció en su cama, sudando y con mal aliento. Y porque era justamente Ghana, la que estaba peleada con medio Stormenhand por algo que a Artemis le seguía pareciendo su culpa, la que se había despertado en la madrugada a cuidarla. Recordó su voz vagamente, tranquilizándola en medio de arcadas. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, siempre era una llorona si se trataba de vomitar.

-No quiero entrometerme- empezó Ghana, preocupada y poco a poco introdujo la pregunta. Artemis no le respondió porque no sabía qué decirle. Lo mismo ocurrió el resto del día, Ghana interrogándola con la mirada, Artemis rehuyendo.

-Es la verdad- aseguró Artemis poniéndose de pié.

No era la verdad, pero no sabía por qué había vomitado. Ni tampoco por qué le había dolido tanto la cabeza. Tal vez por el dolor de sus dedos, pero no podía asegurarlo.

- ¿Segura que no ocultas nada?-

-Te estás empezando a parecer a Lila Elmira-

Hada soltó un chillido involuntario y se puso detrás de Ghana quien abrió los ojos hasta los límites y luego, casi inmediatamente, los entornó tristemente. Artemis se mordió la lengua, no debió decirle eso… las cosas con Creixell no habían mejorado.

-Tengo que ver a una amiga- dijo, rápidamente- gracias de nuevo, Ghana-

-No, no te preocupes- a pesar de todo, Ghana se las arregló para sonreírle, como si todo estuviera bien.

Artemis empezó a correr para olvidar a Ghana y a Hada escondida tras ella. Giró a la izquierda cuando llegó a la esquina y tomó el corredor largo que llevaba al recibidor del Castillo Nuevo. Salió de él, se colocó rápidamente la capucha sin detenerse y en lugar de tomar su usual camino hacia el Paso, se adentró en el Bosque. Miró hacia todas direcciones cuando llegó a un porche destruido y, aún mirando, sacó su varita del cinto con la mano izquierda (los dedos de la derecha aún le dolían) y la tuvo lista, dentro de la túnica, para atacar. Solo porsiacaso.

Dentro del Castillo Viejo no corrió, solo caminó rápidamente por los pasillos que le recordaran al exterminio de escregutos que Saba y ella habían hecho durante uno de los primeros días de clase. Por suerte los escregutos llegaron y conforme iban apareciendo, le iban refrescando la memoria. Espantó solo a algunos, a los que se le pegaban demasiado la bota y amenazaban con explotar junto a ella. Después de cada encantamiento, miraba a los lados y se detenía unos segundos para percibir el mínimo movimiento, el sonido de seda contra la pared, porque Aristóteles podía estar en cualquier parte.

Finalmente, llegó a un salón parcialmente destruido y dos chicos se volvieron a verla.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo, bajándose la capucha.

-No, no te la quites- pidió Sami, que aún conservaba la capucha sobre su cabeza, cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro- porsiacaso-

Artemis miró a Saba poner los ojos en blanco. Él no llevaba la capucha.

-Porque es omnipotente- explicó Sami, de mala gana.

-Ya era hora de que lo aceptaras-

-Eres un…-

-Ya- cortó Artemis, adelantándose hasta ellos, que estaban frente a una vasija bastante vieja, empotrada en lo que parecía una columna de mármol- ¿han visto algo nuevo?-

-Sí- dijo Sami, olvidando por completo su pelea con Saba.

Los tres se volvieron hacia la vasija. Sus ojos muy abiertos se reflejaron unos segundos en el Pensadero, hasta que las imágenes del nuevo recuerdo aparecieron en el agua plateada.

**(Capítulo corregido)**


	21. Lios en Stormenhand

20.

**Líos en Stormenhand**

La noche del lunes Artemis soñó con Lila Elmira. Con sus ojos pardos entrecerrados y sus dedos chiquitos y regordetes apuntándola. Se levantó perturbada, pero sin recordar nada del sueño, tomó una de las aceitunas que estaban en un platito sobre su mesa de noche y la masticó lentamente, mientras sentía a Saba, a su lado, revolverse entre las sábanas. Lo miró y pensó, casi sin poder controlar a la voz de su cabeza, que seguramente Saba estaba soñando con el horrible recuerdo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Con el recuerdo del Pensadero que, para bien o para mal, ya era parte de su cotidiano. Suspiró.

- ¿Msmsms msmssmm… bien?- balbuceó Saba.

Artemis sonrió de medio labio. Estar con Saba y comer aceitunas la hacía sentirse como en Navidad.

Puso la pepa en otro platito de la mesa de noche y dejó que el brazo de Saba, que en ese momento intentaba rodearla, la abrigara y la condujera a un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

-En guardia-

Artemis puso las piernas en ele respetando la separación debida entre los talones, haciendo que su cuerpo se ladeara ligeramente hacia el enemigo. Flexionó las rodillas, dirigidas hacia fuera, hasta que estas estuvieran paralelas a las puntas de los pies, hizo un pequeño rebote para comprobar la firmeza de su postura. Sus dos manos ya estaban alzadas. La izquierda permanecía suelta a la altura de su oreja, el codo paralelo a su hombro sostenía el antebrazo que debía permanecer relajado; el codo derecho estaba a la altura de sus costillas, cerca de ellas, no recordaba a cuantos centímetros debía estar, pero estaba segura de que esos eran los adecuados, ni muy hacia fuera, ni muy hacia adentro. Su antebrazo subía y al final de este, la muñeca firme, pero flexible. En la mano sujetaba su florete, aún con cuidado, sus dedos medios dolían si los apretaba mucho contra la empuñadura.

Sus ojos fijos en el contrincante, mirando el tamaño de sus piernas e intentando calcular el alcance de sus brazos.

Todo en un segundo.

-Otto, la columna derecha, Creixell, siéntate un poco más… a ver… más, más… ahí. El codo adentro Greg y los pies, fíjate en tus pies, el de adelante tiene que apuntar hacia delante… así. A ver…- el profesor Pólux Altair se paseaba por entre las parejas corrigiendo las posturas de los alumnos.

Chicos de tercer curso de Valthemoon, Darkenlord y Stormenhand se miraban entre ellos e intentaban corregir sus posturas antes de que el profesor lo hiciera, revisaban sus piernas, sus codos y las puntas de sus pies; lanzaban miradas atemorizantes a quien estuviera al frente, como si realmente estuvieran a punto de pelear. Todos intentaban ser perfectos o mejores que la clase anterior y, por sobre todas las cosas, que el profesor Altair lo notara, que se los dijera, que confirmara las sospechas. Los días en los que las sesiones eran obligatorias habían terminado y con ellos se habían extinguido los disforzados a los que el esgrima no les interesaba, porque esgrima en tercero dejaba de ser obligatorio, lo que significaba que todos los que estaban ahí, conociendo las dificultades del deporte y la exigencia del profesor Pólux, querían estarlo.

-Bajen- indicó el profesor Altair- ahora… ¡en guardia!-

Artemis se puso en guardia en un segundo. Era sencillo hacerlo, natural.

-Bien, Artemis… bien…-

El Profesor Pólux Altair le sonrió, complacido. Las mejillas de Artemis se pusieron rojas mientras asentía agradecida y enrojecieron más al seguir el recorrido de su espalda, que se perdía entre las parejas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a su manera de caminar cuando era más joven. Seguía siendo confiado y un poco altanero. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su mirada desde que era joven. Se le hacía raro que le sonriera con esa sonrisa de profesor… cuando él no era más que un estudiante temerario de Stormenhand al que le gustaba meterse en problemas. No podía dejar de pensar en Pólux Altair, porque sentía que lo había conocido hacía años, que era mayor que él… pero por otro lado… porque sentía que le estaba robando recuerdos preciosos, invaluables, que nadie más que él debería reproducir cuanto quisiera en su cabeza.

- ¡En guardia!- le gritó Saba.

Artemis se sobresaltó y dejó caer el florete.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo, cuando lo estaba recogiendo.

-Y tú estás perdidamente enamorada del profesor Altair-

-No es eso-

- ¡Artemis, Saba dejen de hablar!-

Artemis bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, avergonzada porque el profesor le llamó la atención. Saba bajó la cabeza también, pero para ocultar una carcajada.

-No, no es para nada eso- le dijo a su amiga, después de que los dos volvieran a ponerse en guardia.

-Ahora quiero duelos cortos. Hacen un par de movimientos y se detienen. Uno ataca y el otro defiende. Luego el otro ataca y… ¿me entienden?-

-Sí profesor-

-No olviden el saludo… ya olvidaron el saludo… a ver, todos juntos. Primera. Muestren el arma, recojan el arma, no muy abajo… la empuñadura a la altura del mentón… ahí. Bien. Ahora sí, saludo a su contrincante, estiren el arma hacia delante, recojan, de nuevo, al mentón, saludo a un lado… a los jurados, recojan, saludo al otro… público y guarden. Bien. Ahora sí pueden empezar- todos se pusieron en guardia- pero empiecen con el saludo, pues-

Los ojillos entrecerrados del profesor hicieron reír a la clase.

- ¡Augh!-

De pronto un grito. Todos pararon y se volvieron a ver. A dos parejas de Artemis, una chica de Valthemoon había sido rozada por la punta desprotegida del florete de su contrincante, otra chica, que miraba la herida sangrante con los ojos muy abiertos, aún en la posición de ataque. Artemis conocía a la herida, la había visto un par de veces con Sami… tenía la nariz grande y aguileña y los ojos muy oscuros.

Ni bien el profesor Altair se llevó a Hypatía, la herida y a Judith, la hiriente, el gimnasio estalló en murmullos y chismes. Un chico de Valthemoon que estaba a su lado le dijo a su pareja, otro chico de Valthemoon, que "la flecha de Judith era demasiado fácil de esquivar".

-Obvio, Fran. Lo que pasa es Hypatía estaba distraída mirando al profesor- dijo el otro chico, haciendo que a Saba le estalle una tos convulsiva.

Artemis se puso en guardia y empezó a atacar a su mejor amigo, que por poco termina con el seguro del florete incrustado en el pecho.

-Esos seguros siempre están sueltos, ¿no Ghana?-

Hada hacía pareja con Ghana a unos centímetros de Artemis y Saba; desde la pelea las dos parecían haber formado un lazo bastante fuerte, alimentado por el hecho de que ni Creixell ni Ru hablaban con ellas, o con nadie más de la clase.

-Sí, son peligrosos. Este curso es un poco peligroso en general, Hada. Ten cuidado-

-Ningún peligro- el chico de Valthemoon, Fran, rebatió a Ghana- solo tienes que tener la vista fija en tu contrincante y no distraerte con el profesor-

A Saba le volvió la tos.

- ¡Ya basta!- Artemis dejó de pelear y se paró derecha- no me gusta el profesor Altair- aseguró, entre dientes.

Saba se encogió de hombros y se puso en guardia. Artemis hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces que hacían tus ojos pegados en su trasero- el elfo dio un paso adelante.

-Espalda- Artemis retrocedió.

- ¡Ajá!-

-No estaba mirándolo, mirándolo- Artemis detuvo un ataque de Saba.

- ¿Estabas babeando, babeando?-

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco y se resignó a seguir con la pelea, sin responderle nada a su mejor amigo hasta que se le bajara la estupidez y la dejara hablar. Esquivó un ataque de Saba, nuevamente, dos, tres, adivinó una finta y dio por terminada la pelea. Se saludaron. Se volvieron a saludar, se pusieron el guardia y la que empezó a atacar esa nueva vez fue Artemis, pero con mayor rapidez y fuerza que de costumbre, como si tuviera serias intenciones de golpear a Saba. Eso iba a hacer que su mejor amigo se concentrara en su defensa.

-Estaba pensando en el Pensadero- confesó, después del segundo ataque.

Como lo había calculado, Saba no bromeó. Estaba demasiado ocupado deteniendo a Artemis y asimilando la nueva información, como para pensar en algo gracioso.

- ¿Ya te dejó de doler la cabeza?-

-Sí-

Artemis recordó cómo se llenó de rabia consigo misma la noche en que Sami les enseñó a poner sus propios recuerdos en el Pensadero.

-Los recuerdos- dijo Sami emocionada, porque por fin Artemis y Saba habían dejado de zambullirse en los recuerdos que ya habían visto y habían decidido prestarle atención- no caen al Pensadero porque sí, alguien los mete ahí y no necesariamente el dueño del Pensadero, porque un Pensadero no tiene dueño. O sea, los puede meter cualquier persona, que sepa como, claro, porque hay un procedimiento especial-

Saba codeó a Artemis y ella sonrió. Sami asintió, tomó bastante aire, pero antes de que continuara, Saba la interrumpió.

-Momento- dijo- si los puede meter cualquier persona, entonces… esos recuerdos no son necesariamente de la profesora Gabrián, pueden ser de cualquiera de las personas que hayan estado y si ese Pensadero no es de la profesora Gabrián, puede ser de alguien más, puede ser de la escuela, puede que ni los profesores sepan que existen y que no lo estén vigilando-

- ¡No!- exclamó Sami, dando brinquitos sentada- no puede ser que los profesores no sepan que existe porque el recuerdo ha cambiado desde la última vez que vinimos, lo que quiere decir que alguien más ha dejado su recuerdo. Y, yo creo que sí es la profesora Gabrián la que recuerda, porque… ¿Se han fijado en que ella es la que aparece en todo momento?-

-Puede ser cualquiera- opinó Saba.

-Es ella-

- ¿Y si no?-

Artemis levantó las cejas. Sami no había estado tan segura de que fuera la profesora Gabrián, al principio, es más, había hecho lo posible por demostrar que no. ¿Por qué tanta decisión de un momento para otro?

La respuesta le llegó a los segundos.

-Eso no es lo importante- les dijo Sami, agitada y con los ojos brillando. Artemis casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Y si nos encuentra?- Saba estaba determinado a molestarla.

-No nos va a encontrar, porque mi plan es perfecto. ¿Saben qué es lo que sí importa? Que sé como meter los recuerdos a un Pensadero-

Saba detuvo su pregunta incómoda en la punta de la lengua. Artemis abrió los ojos como platos y al instante los dos estaban de pié con las varitas en alto, mirando a Sami con impaciencia, deseando que ella les enseñara como meter sus recuerdos en el Pensadero. Sami sonrió complacida y se tomó su tiempo para pararse. Artemis la ayudó a hacerlo. Podían poner sus recuerdos en el Pensadero, Artemis había estado fantaseando con la idea de uno propio para hacerlo funcionar como diario y ver lo que tanto quería ver. Ver el Salto de nuevo, como una película. Se preguntó si los sueños también podían entrar ahí.

- ¿Quieren que les enseñe?-

Artemis y Saba asintieron emocionados.

-Pero esta sería la primera vez que lo hago. Ni siquiera sé si es doloroso o no. Ni siquiera sé si funciona bien, es un poco peligroso, la verdad-

-Yo pruebo primero si tienes miedo- se ofreció Saba- dime qué hago-

-Ya- Sami sonrió y se puso delante de Saba, para que la imitara- tienes que pensar en algo muy específico, un recuerdo en especial. Visualizarlo ¿ya?-

-Ya-

-Ahora…-

Artemis frotaba sus manos en la capa, hincándose los pulgares con la tela que juntaba, estaba tratando de memorizar todo lo que Sami decía, cada movimiento que hacía hacer a Saba, los recuerdos, separar uno, apuntar la varita a la sien, decir las palabras…

Saba soltó un gemido lastimero. Artemis y Sami se paralizaron: un hilo plateado delgado salía de su sien, pegado a la punta de su varita, que separaba poco a poco de él. Todo lento, seguramente dolía mucho.

- ¿Qué… qu… qué hago?- preguntó Saba, jadeando.

-Ponlo en el Pensadero- respondió Sami, gritando.

Saba se mordió los labios cuando dio un último tirón y el hilo plateado se arrancó completamente de su sien. Artemis lo miraba paralizada. El hilillo se dirigió, aún fuertemente pegado de la varita de su mejor amigo, hacia el Pensadero y cuando estuvo frente a él, se soltó.

Artemis y Saba corrieron a ver lo que pasaba. Una explosión seguramente, un resplandor, figuritas plateadas saliendo al borde, para invitarlos a ver el recuerdo de Saba… pero nada. Artemis y Saba se volvieron hacia Sami, que también miraba, con las manos unidas y cuando ella cruzó los ojos con los de sus amigos, que estaban decepcionados, sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Asómense- les dijo.

Artemis miró a Saba, él asintió, ninguno podía hablar, no tenían aliento suficiente. Se tomaron de las manos y agacharon las cabezas sobre el Pensadero, hasta que sus frentes casi tocaron el agua.

La mirada hiriente de un elfo llegó a la cabeza de Artemis como un destello y se detuvo repentinamente. Saba paró su defensa en seco y se acercó a su mejor amiga, que se frotaba los ojos, intentando hacer que el hermoso rostro que la repudiaba desapareciera.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí… es...-

- ¿Mi tío Dorian?-

-No- mintió Artemis. No podía decirle a Saba que era su tío, no podía preocuparlo más… él sabía que su recuerdo en el Pensadero produjo las pesadillas que ella y Sami habían tenido desde comienzos de semana, es más, esa era una de las razones por las que Saba no había dejado de dormir una sola noche con Artemis, para cuidarla de las pesadillas… porque se sentía culpable- me acordé de los profesores-

Saba volvió a su lugar.

Después del recuerdo terrible de Saba, fue turno de Artemis, pero tuvo que intentarlo dos veces, porque le empezó a doler la cabeza fuertemente. Sami dijo que podía haber dicho mal las palabras y como consecuencia, se ocasionó una jaqueca, por eso empezó desde cero, incluso cambió de recuerdo y cuando el hilillo plateado dejó completamente su sien, a penas pudo dejarlo dentro del Pensadero, porque todo estaba borroso y ella se sentía tembleque.

Al final de la jornada, pasada la medianoche, Sami concluyó que miles podían ser los resultados de sacar recuerdos de uno, literalmente. Uno de ellos, el de Artemis: dolores de cabeza y mareos.

El asalto concluyó. Artemis y Saba se saludaron.

- ¿Ibas en serio, no?- le preguntó Saba.

Artemis asintió.

-Era la única manera de que me dejaras hablar- admitió- pero no lo hiciste mal-

-Gracias- Saba sonrió ampliamente.

Miles de suspiros seguidos de exclamaciones de dolor llegaron a continuación. Todas las chicas del gimnasio se detuvieron de golpe para ver a Saba sonreír y algunas terminaron heridas por sus contrincantes, sobre todo si estos eran hombres. Sin embargo, un par de aceros continuaban chocando al fondo tan violentamente que llamaron la atención de Artemis, quien recorrió todo el gimnasio con la mirada, intentando encontrar a los causantes.

Ru y Creixell. Debió suponerlo. Los dos estaban considerablemente alejados de toda la clase y peleaban concentrados, indiferentes a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Artemis resopló y quitó la mirada rápidamente, pero en el camino de vuelta a su mejor amigo, encontró algo que la enfadó aún más: Hanna Marianne, mirando fijamente a Saba, con las mejillas sonrosadas (una de ellas amoratada, debajo de muchos litros de maquillaje) y una sonrisa embobada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado así, Marianne sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose un labio y se puso en guardia, pero giraba cada cuanto los ojos hacia Saba.

Los ojos de Saba también giraron levemente hacia un lado.

Artemis, que se había estado mordiendo la lengua para no decir nada, sintió como algo muy caliente borboteaba en la boca de su estómago y subía hasta su cabeza, como lava en un volcán a punto de estallar.

- ¿Te estabas luciendo?- le preguntó, apretando los dientes.

-No- negó Saba, sonriendo.

-Sabías que ella te estaba mirando y te esforzaste más. Eso se llama lucirse-

-Me esforcé más porque me ibas a matar- respondió Saba, fresco como una lechuga.

-No seas cíni…-

-Mira, ahí está Sami- Saba señaló a la puerta del gimnasio.

- ¿Qué diablos haría Sami aquí?- preguntó Artemis, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ahí está, de verdad-

Artemis se volvió y realmente vio a Sami en la puerta del gimnasio, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia el Castillo Joven y el resto del tiempo hacia adentro, buscándolos entre las parejas. Cuando los encontró les indicó con una mano que fueran hacia ella y ellos corrieron hacia su amiga.

-A las siete- les dijo ni bien llegaron.

-Siete ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Saba.

-Sí. La profesora Gabrián tiene asesoría con los de último año, la profesora Ater y el profesor Cástor Altair están metidos en un asunto de orientación vocacional y el profesor Pólux va a vigilar la detención de la noche-

-Ya- dijo Artemis- nosotros salimos de taller de latín a las siete y nos encontramos en la puerta de los camerinos-

-Vamos a usar las escobas- añadió Saba, sonriéndole a Sami.

- ¿Robarlas?- preguntó Sami, antes de mirar hacia el Castillo Joven, para asegurarse de que ningún profesor estaba por ahí.

-No robarlas, tomarlas un momento-

-No creo, esto podría poner en peligro el plan…-

-Artemis y yo ya lo calculamos todo. Hasta sabíamos lo que ibas a decir-

Artemis asintió.

-No podemos entrar en escobas al Castillo Viejo- observó Sami, que trataba de no prestarle atención a sus mejillas coloradas- los fantasmas nos pueden ver-

-Las vamos a dejar afuera- respondió Artemis- anoche marcamos un lugar perfecto para ocultarlas-

-Por eso se demoraron tanto…-

-Las escobas lo van a hacer todo más rápido. Mira, podemos coger la grande y entramos los tres sin problema, tú vas al centro, yo manejo y Artemis vigila la retaguardia. Si algo va mal, es nuestra culpa-

-Más rápido llegamos, más tiempo pasamos con el Pensadero- recitó Artemis.

Sami miró a sus amigos alternativamente durante un prolongado segundo de duda y luego se encogió de hombros. Artemis y Saba se miraron emocionados.

-Ya. Entonces, me voy-

Sami abrazó a Artemis y a Saba, además, le dio un beso, pero se quedó congelada con el rostro junto a su mejilla. Artemis la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y antes de decir cualquier cosa, Sami se paró muy derecha y señaló sobre sus hombros.

-Sus amigos se están peleando-

Artemis y Saba se voltearon y vieron como dos chicos de camisetas morado oscuro se apuntaban con los floretes al cuello, respiraban rápidamente, haciendo que sus armas subieran y bajaran con cada exhalación. Nada más en ellos se movía, ni el cabello abultado de Marcus, ni el cerquillo tupido de Ru.

Los demás habían dejado de practicar por completo y ahora rodeaban a los Stormenhand, con los ojos fijos en la próxima pelea.

Saba fue el primero en correr hacia ellos, lo siguió Artemis y tras ella Sami, olvidando que ya no era parte de la clase de esgrima.

-Te estás pasando demasiado, Ru- le dijo Marcus.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Saba se detuvo junto a un chico de Darkenlord, que veía la pelea desde lejos. Artemis avanzó un par de pasos más, perdiéndose la explicación de la pelea y llegando tan adelante como para ver los ojos de los dos chicos: Marcus miraba furioso y en el ojo visible de Ru no había expresión alguna.

Oyó un sollozo tras ella y esperó que Ghana tranquilizara a Hada, que siempre se ponía nerviosa en esas ocasiones.

-Ya es hora de que dejes las estupideces de lado, ha pasado bastante tiempo… y sigues así, por una cosa idiota-

Ru no respondió. Los ojos de Marcus lo miraron aún con más fuerza y tras él, Artemis vio a Sean y a Otto, que estaban completamente absortos en la pelea, incapaces de moverse. En el rostro ausente del pelirrojo Artemis percibió un atisbo de sonrisa, Otto estaba aliviándose de la falta de respuesta de Ru, pero Artemis sabía que eso era más peligroso que un grito. Estaba acostumbrada al silencio, su tío casi nunca hablaba, ella casi nunca hablaba y nadie más vivía en casa. Con los años, aprendió a entender los silencios casi tan bien como las palabras. Aprendió a diferenciar los silencios de alivio de los de molestia, los silencios de alegría de los que precedían a una mirada furibunda. Todo un proceso inconsciente tan natural para una niña en crecimiento como el aprendizaje de una lengua; Artemis no supo que mecanismos usó, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que el silencio de Ru no podía ser bueno.

- ¡Madura! No puedes…-

- ¿Quieres callarte?- le preguntó Ru, mirándolo de arriba abajo, con el tono aburrido- quítame esa cosa, quiero ir a tomar agua-

- ¡Ru!- bramó Marcus, cortando el intento de Ru de apartar su florete con un movimiento de ataque. Ru se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

-Por fin- le dijo una chica de Darkenlord a un chico de Valthemoon, ambos estaban delante de Artemis- pensé que estos Stormies nunca se iban a pelear-

-Por favor ¿Cuando esos salvajes han arreglado sus problemas sin pelear?-

Ru bajó su florete y luego lo dejó caer.

-Me aburres- le dijo a Marcus, antes de darle la espalda.

En un movimiento rápido, Marcus tiró el florete al piso y desenfundó su varita. No tuvo que llamar a Ru, porque para el momento en el que lo estaba apuntando, éste ya estaba con la varita desenfundada.

-Atrévete- amenazó Ru.

- ¿Quién mierda te crees?- explotó Marcus, tan alto que Artemis volvió a oír el sollozo de Hada tras ella.- ¡Ah! ¿Qué mierda crees que eres? Eres un pobre imbécil, como nosotros… no te equivoques, Ru, no te estoy rogando que vuelvas a hablarnos, te estoy diciendo que bajes de tu nube y veas…-

-A mi no me hablas así-

-Toda tu pose de líder es una farsa-

-Igual que tu pose de mejor amigo-

Los destellos fueron inmediatos. Artemis protegió a Sami abriendo los brazos ante ella y esperó, con los ojos entrecerrados por el brillo, a que todo se normalizara para ver qué estaba pasando.

Oyó un sollozo fuerte y se volvió para decirle a Hada que se tranquilizara, pero ni bien giró los ojos, Artemis quedó paralizada. No era Hada la que lloraba.

Era Ghana.

Estaba jorobada y tembleque, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada fija en lo que sucedía, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho. Hada estaba a su lado, apretándole un hombro, pero era incapaz de hacer algo más. Igual que Artemis. Jamás había visto así a Ghana. Ghana era fuerte, Ghana sonreía, Ghana cuidaba. Ghana era débil, Ghana lloraba.

- ¡Marcus, Ru!-

Sean y Otto corrieron hacia ellos. Pero alguien más había llegado y tenía la varita en alto: Saba y en su rostro ya no había nada de la expresión pacífica que lo caracterizaba, si no que les dirigía una mirada terrible, que hizo que las chicas ahogaran sus suspiros y que Artemis recordara, levemente, su recuerdo en el Pensadero. A su temible tío Dorian.

-Imbéciles- les dijo a Marcus y a Ru.

Los dos se ponían de pié sin ayuda, los encantamientos del otro no los habían alcanzado, probablemente por la intervención de Saba, pero el impacto de lo que fuera que Saba hizo para protegerlos, los envió al piso.

Ru recogió su varita y miró de soslayo hacia atrás, hacia una de las columnas en donde Creixell estaba recostada, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna en alto, esperando que todo pase. Ella asintió y caminó rápidamente hasta ponerse a la altura de él y juntos dejaron el gimnasio, sin mirar a nadie en su camino.

Artemis persiguió sus espaldas con un retortijón en las tripas.

Ni bien Ru y Creixell salieron, Saba corrió hacia Ghana y le estiró un pañuelo azul. Su expresión fiera había desaparecido y miraba a Ghana tiernamente, como un niño a su mamá. Ghana tomó el pañuelo con la mano temblorosa y lo pasó por sus mejillas, pero era inútil, nunca se iban a secar si no dejaba de llorar y Artemis tenía la impresión de que Ghana no iba a dejar de hacerlo en mucho.

-Gha, ya…- le susurró Hada, apretando más su hombro- ya pasó-

Ghana negó y se tapó la cara con las manos. No podía hablar, no podía hacer nada más que sollozar y temblar cada vez más fuerte.

-Ghana- Saba intentó quitarle las manos de la cara, pero Ghana se rehusó.

-Es un ataque de nervios- le susurró Sami a Artemis- a mi mamá siempre se le pasan con un té de tilo bien cargado… eh… creo que ya me voy, como que sobro ¿no?... me cuentas como se puso tu amiga luego, ¿Ya?-

Artemis asintió, preguntándose si debía ir a las cocinas para conseguir té de tilo.

-Gha… está bien… ya pasó- Hada rodeó a Ghana y la estrechó con toda la fuerza que podía, que no era mucha porque a ella las lágrimas también se le escapaban.

Saba arremetió contra Marcus cuando acabó la clase y los Stormenhand se quedaron a ordenar las armas, de castigo por la escapada de Ru y Creixell.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- le preguntó Marcus, apretando los dientes, era un acuerdo tácito no gritar para no poner más nerviosa a Ghana, que aún no dejaba de llorar- ¿Que me aguantara?-

-Que te lo llevaras afuera, que le dijeras lo que le tenías que decir en nuestra sala común o en un salón vacío, no que armaras tanto circo para hacer sentir más culpable a Ghana-

-Esa no fue mi intención- añadió agriamente Marcus.

-Pero lo hiciste, genio-

Artemis nunca había visto a Saba molesto con alguien que no fuera ella, por lo que no se había percatado de la dificultad que tenían los otros (los sermoneados) para mirarlo a los ojos, realmente se volvían terribles, como de otra persona.

Pero algo no le quedaba claro. ¿Por qué Saba estaba culpando a Marcus de que Ghana se hubiera puesto a llorar? Eso significaba que Ghana no se había puesto nerviosa por la situación, como pensaba Artemis y eso significaba que su corazonada era correcta: no creía que Ghana pudiera llorar por ver una pelea, ella era fuerte, era la que abrazaba a Hada cuando ella lloraba. Había algo más que no había alcanzado a oír, algo que había pasado probablemente antes de que ellos llegaran al corro de gente y que Saba sabía.

Culpable, su mejor amigo dijo que Ghana se sentía culpable.

-Eso fue tan vergonzoso- el murmullo de otra conversación llegó a los oídos de Artemis- ¿escuchaste lo que dijeron de nosotros?-

-Sí Greg, pero no creo que eso sea tan importante-

-Por favor, Joshua, ¿no te da vergüenza? Estaban apostando por uno o por otro, como si fueran hipogrifos de pelea-

-Sí…-

-Sabía que esos problemas venían con el paquete, pero no pensé que…-

- ¿Qué paquete?- preguntó Sean, que también estaba escuchando.

De pronto todos, excepto por Hada y Ghana que estaban sentadas en una esquina, con las cabezas bajas, dejaron de acomodar los floretes, los protectores y las caretas y le prestaron atención a Greg.

-El paquete de ser Stormenhand- respondió él tranquilamente.

-No te entiendo- admitió Sean.

-Ya basta- cortó Saba, aunque por su mirada, Artemis podía jurar que estaba realmente picado por saber a qué se refería Greg.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Sean bruscamente- paras una pelea y ya eres el hada blanca de la paz?-

-Al menos no me quedé quieto, meándome de miedo-

- ¿A quién le hablas así, elfito?-

-A quien crees, miedosito-

- ¡Ya!-

Artemis bajó la cabeza ni bien fue consiente de que ese grito salió de ella y que todos los chicos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Artemis tiene razón- apoyó Otto- ya basta, si no terminamos, vamos a llegar tarde a clase-

Artemis asintió, aún sin mirar a nadie, pero agradeciéndole infinitamente a Otto por haber reaccionado a tiempo. Lo miró disimuladamente mientras todos caminaban hacia Ghana y Hada, aprovechando que Saba no estaba a su lado, y sonrió a penas porque quizá, solo quizá, ya no la odiaba.

-Gha, vamos a clase- le dijo Sean, adelantándose al resto.

La cabeza de Ghana aún estaba oculta entre sus manos, pero los sollozos habían cesado, al menos.

-Perdón- les dijo, quedamente.

Todos se quedaron petrificados.

- ¿Por qué?- Saba fue el único que reaccionó y se puso al lado de Ghana, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

Ghana restregó su nariz. Hada se puso en guardia, lista para calmar un probable nuevo llanto.

- ¿Gha?- llamó Otto.

Ghana hizo nuevos intentos para hablar, pero sus palabras se ahogaban en lágrimas. A Artemis le entró de pronto la urgencia de quitarle las manos de la cara porque la desesperaba no ver los ojos de Ghana.

-Porque- Ghana tomó aire- porque… porque todo ha sido mi culpa-

Saba fulminó a Marcus con la mirada

-No es cierto, Ghana- dijo un segundo después, sonando tranquilo.

-Sí es cierto… yo… yo di mi estúpida opinión sobre Lila y desde ahí Ru se enfadó y… y hoy… no debí quejarme… sabía que Ru estaba molesto, sabía que… que Creix- pero no pudo terminar porque ni bien empezó a decir el nombre de su mejor amiga, estalló en llanto y ya no la pudieron calmar.

-No te preocupes, Miss Grapehood no te va a preguntar nada, solo dile que Ghana se puso muy nerviosa… y que si puede darle algo para calmarla- fue la despedida que Saba le dio a Hada, quien asintió y se llevó a una irreconocible Ghana a la enfermería.

-Té de tilo- dijo Artemis, en la puerta del salón de Transformaciones.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Saba.

El profesor Gamma les abrió la puerta. Tenía su acostumbrado ceño fruncido, que no parecía específicamente fruncido por la molestia de que más de la mitad de su clase llegara tarde. Otto suspiró, pero Artemis y todos sabían que podía ser demasiado pronto como para aliviarse.

Sólo Kitty y Lila Elmira, a quien Artemis evitó percibir, estaban en el salón.

-Ni Ru ni Creixell…- empezó Otto, pero un codazo preciso de Sean lo calló.

Ni un solo ruido, ni la respiración muy fuerte. El carácter de la gárgola Gamma era tan impredecible como su edad y en cualquier momento, por cualquier murmullo podía lanzarles una de esas miradas que los hacían temblar y dejarles tarea para siempre. O algo peor. Porque todos siempre tuvieron miedo de que Gamma les hiciera algo, aunque no sabían qué.

Además, ninguno tenía ganas de hablar.

- ¿Té de Tilo?-

Saba retomó la conversación de la tarde a las 6:58 p.m. cuando salían del taller de latín, un curso obligatorio para los alumnos de tercer curso que dictaba el profesor Bridge. Recorrían los pasillos sigilosamente, fijándose en que nadie los tomara muy en cuenta como para seguirlos con la mirada, porque si alguien, sobre todo alguna de las fans de Saba, los veía yendo hacia los camerinos, la noche de Pensadero estaba arruinada y si algo necesitaban en ese momento era al Pensadero, para aliviar la tensión del día.

-Sami me dijo que el té de tilo es bueno para los ataques de nervios- respondió Artemis, poniéndose la capucha.

Dejaban la seguridad del Castillo Joven.

-Marcus es un idiota- gruñó Saba, poniéndose también su capucha.

-No estaba peleando solo- señaló Artemis.

-Ru también es un idiota. Y Creixell… no sé por qué siguen con… si Marcus lo hubiera confrontado afuera o en la sala común, yo lo habría apoyado, pero…-

- ¿Qué pasó antes de que se pelearan?- preguntó Artemis de golpe. Todo el día esa duda le había dado vueltas de vueltas en la cabeza, tantas, que empezaba a sentirse mareada y con jaqueca, de nuevo.

-Se supone que el seguro del florete de Ru salió volando y le cayó a Ghana muy cerca al ojo. Ru y Creixell miraron a Ghana y en lugar de preguntarle si estaba bien, se empezaron a reír. Ghana agarró el seguro del florete y se lo devolvió a Ru, pero antes de irse le dijo algo, creo que se quejó y Ru le respondió… nadie sabe qué, pero el chico de Darkenlord que me contó me dijo que después de eso, Creixell (porque me dijo que la que lleva siempre su varita clavada en el pelo) se fue hacia la columna y Ghana ya estaba llorando. Entonces, Marcus, que había visto todo, no se aguantó y ya sabes el resto-

Saba terminó de contar la historia y la tuvo que volver a contar, porque llegaron a los camerinos, donde Sami los esperaba y ella quería saber la historia completa.

Artemis estaba perpleja. Esos no sonaban como Ru y Creixell. Ellos no se reirían de un accidente, Creixell jamás se reiría de algo que le hiciera daño a Ghana, porque eran mejor amigas o al menos eso era lo que pensaba desde primer curso. Y Ru… Ru… él había sido bueno con ella el año anterior. Era un poco idiota y violento, sí, pero… pero no parecía el tipo de chico que… la confusión y las múltiples voces dentro de su cabeza la marearon todavía más, al punto de que le empezaron náuseas, pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y antes de que se volvieran minutos, Sami habló.

- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?-

-Ni tanto, son las 7:10- rebatió Saba.

-Quedamos a las siete- recordó Sami.

-Nuestra clase de latín terminó muy poco antes de las siete y lamentablemente, Sami, todavía no aprendo a _aparecerme_- dijo Saba, molesto.

-El profesor Bridge nos hizo traducir unas oraciones al final de la clase- explicó Artemis- ha sido un día largo-

- ¿Vamos a sacar la escoba ya?- preguntó Saba bruscamente. Artemis lo miró, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, no quería que su reunión con Sami terminara como la clase de esgrima- ¿te fijaste si no había nadie?-

Sami asintió, sin mirarlos.

-Activé un Hechizo Simple de Protección, nos servirá al menos para ponernos a correr-

-Brillante- le dijo Artemis a Sami. Sentía que hacía mucho tiempo debía decirle eso a su mejor amiga, porque era realmente brillante- ¿Saba?-

Saba asintió. Les tocaba hacer su parte. El plan para tomar la escoba había sido concebido una noche en la que Saba fue a dormir al cuarto de Artemis y ella no podía dormir debido a las pesadillas con la mirada del tío Dorian hincándole la sien. Era demasiado sencillo como para llamarlo plan y, además, no era un original, tomaron prestado parte el procedimiento de una acción secreta que los dos realizaban cada año: Artemis abría las cerraduras, Saba conjuraba un hilillo morado para comprobar si por fin habían colocado encantamientos sensibles al movimiento y luego, entraban.

-_Alohomora_- susurró Artemis.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió. Artemis se hizo a un lado y Saba avanzó.

-_Filum- _dijo y un hilillo morado salió de su varita, extendiéndose y extendiéndose en el aire hasta llegar al centro del camerino.

Entonces, Saba agitó la varita y el hilillo se movió con ella, como si fuera una enorme cinta de tela. El elfo hizo círculos, ondas y luego, agitó la varita como un látigo.

-Ya, libre de encantamientos- dijo, haciendo que el hilillo vuelva a su varita- podemos sacar la escoba-

Artemis volvió al frente y señaló el armario donde guardaban las escobas que no usaban frecuentemente.

- _Accio escoba grande-_

Oyeron un par de golpeteos dentro del armario de las escobas. Saba se volvió para mirar a los lados, pero nadie parecía andar por ahí, por suerte. Cuando regresó, Artemis ya sostenía la escoba y miraba de ésta a su varita, visiblemente satisfecha.

Sami estaba boquiabierta.

- ¿_Accio_? ¿Ya les enseñaron el encantamiento convocador?-

-No- respondió Saba- Artemis estaba luciendo sus sesiones en la biblioteca-

Artemis miró a otro lado cuando la Sami le clavó los ojos en la frente.

-Kitty MacDaughtry me ha estado buscando toda la semana- explicó- no quiero pelearme con ella-

-Pero podrías pegarle, como a Hanna Marianne, para que deje de molestarte- dijo Sami, después de decir _"ahhhh"._

-No gracias- respondió Artemis mirándola seriamente, no le gustaba golpear a la gente.

Pero si Sami era su amiga y pensaba que sí, entonces cómo pensarían los demás de Stormenhand… maldita poción del mal humor. Le había dejado la fama de salvaje, que sólo era buena cuando las admiradoras de Saba huían de los pasillos que ellos cruzaban.

- ¿Y esa cosa _filum_ qué es?- preguntó Sami, pasando por alto la mirada seria de Artemis.

Cuando terminó de preguntar, recordó que Saba estaba mal humor y se vio claramente en su rostro el deseo de no haber preguntado nada.

Ya que Sami no podía mirar a ninguno, se puso de espaldas y cruzó los brazos. Artemis se encogió de hombros, cerró la puerta de los camerinos y puso la escoba lista para que la montaran, Saba trepó primero, luego Sami y finalmente Artemis. Saba y Artemis patearon el suelo y la escoba empezó a volar gentilmente hacia el Bosque.

Por suerte, el vuelo nocturno pareció mejorar el humor de Saba, lamentablemente empeoró el de Sami y acrecentó las náuseas de Artemis, que tuvo que hacer movimientos bruscos cada cuanto, porque Sami amenazaba una y otra vez con vomitar sin importarle hacia donde.

-Lo tenían todo planeado- les dijo Sami, cuando Artemis descubría, con un movimiento floritureado de su varita, el lugar marcado para esconder la escoba.

Había algo raro en su voz, como un dejo de reproche, pero Artemis no le prestó atención porque podía ser que Sami estuviera apretando los dientes para no vomitar.

-Por supuesto- aceptó Saba sonriendo y haciendo gala de su mejorado humor- no pensarías que te dejaríamos hacer todo el trabajo siempre-

-Eso no es cierto- rebatió Sami, cuando sorteaban escombros en la entrada al Castillo Viejo- si no espantaran a todos los escregutos y todos los bichos horrendos que hay por aquí, no me atrevería a entrar-

¿Qué?

Artemis sintió como si le hubiera entrado una piedrecilla en el ánimo, pero no estaba segura de por qué.

-A veces servimos para algo más que para espantar bichos, Sami- dijo Saba, agriamente mientras tiraba con fuerza un escreguto hacia la pared, con un movimiento brusco de su varita.

Sami se quedó helada y tuvo que empezar a trotar para alcanzar a Artemis y Saba.

Artemis comprendía perfectamente acidez de su mejor amigo y no tenía que mirarlo para adivinar lo que le estaba molestando. Los murmullos de los de Darkenlord y Valthemoon durante la pelea en clase de esgrima volvieron a sus oídos y las palabras _salvajes,_ _crees que la van a arreglan sin pelea_ retumbaron tan fuerte que le hicieron daño a una parte dentro de ella que aún no conocía. ¿Por qué se sentía afectada si ella no era a quien estaban criticando?

-No es lo que quise decir- les dijo Sami, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para caminar a su ritmo, debido a que sus piernas eran cortas en comparación a las de sus mejores amigos.

-No te preocupes Sami- le dijo Saba, pero no dejó de dar zancadas.

-La historia de Goldenwand está llena de valerosos y aguerridos Stormenhand que también se desempeñaron en las artes y en la filosofía…-

-No te preocupes Sami-

-Hay una frase que se usaba en el medioevo… que dice algo como que: cuídate del Stormenhand, cuyo corazón es tan grande como su raz…-

-No te preocupes, Sami-

- ¡No! ¡Es que no entiendes!-

Habían llegado a la habitación del Pensadero y ni bien cruzaron la puerta, Sami corrió hacia él y abrió los brazos, impidiendo cualquier acción hasta que terminara de decir lo que quería decir. Su mirada se había vuelto fiera, como Artemis nunca la había visto, y la tenía clavada en los ojos de Saba.

-Escúchame- dijo firmemente.

Artemis sintió otra piedrecilla en el ánimo. El sabor de una aceituna agria, porque Sami le hablaba a Saba, sólo a Saba…

-Yo también repudio esa estupidez de creer que somos mejores que cualquiera sólo porque estamos en un señorío con cierta reputación-

Saba asintió.

-Ya, lo entiendo. Gracias Sami, ahora déjanos el Pensadero-

-No me has escuchado-

-Claro que sí y tienes toda la razón. Yo siento igual que tú-

Artemis se adelantó un par de pasos hacia el Pensadero, pero Sami la detuvo.

-No he terminado de hablar- le dijo.

Artemis sonrió de medio labio. ¿Por qué le decía eso si a ella no le estaba hablando?

-Lo siento- dijo, finalmente.

-No, ya terminó la discusión, nadie siente nada. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo que ganamos con el vuelo. Sami, no estoy molesto contigo ¿ya? Sal de ahí-

Sami se hizo a un lado. Artemis llegó primera al Pensadero y vio dentro de él.

- ¿Algo nuevo?- le preguntó Saba, ansioso.

Artemis negó.

-Pero quiero verlo otra vez-

Se sumergió en el Pensadero antes de que Saba y Sami pudieran decir nada.

_- ¿Qué fue eso?-_

_- ¿Viste algo Osa?-_

_-No… escuché… ¿ves algo por allá Pólux?-_

_-Nada-_

_Artemis había aterrizado sentada justo en donde lo hizo la primera vez que vio el recuerdo. A su derecha estaba la profesora Ursa Ater, soltándose delicadamente del abrazo que el profesor Cástor Altair le había estado dando. Delante y a metros sobre sus cabezas estaba el profesor Pólux, encaramado en una rama alta, apuntando la varita hacia delante. _

_Estaban en un punto del Bosque al que Artemis jamás había llegado y lo podía jurar porque los árboles eran los más altos que había visto en su vida, parecía otro lugar, lejos de Goldenwand, lejos de la influencia de personas. Había huellas en los pocos espacios de tierra visibles, cascos profundos y las cortezas de los árboles estaban rajadas, como golpeadas por un gran cuerno. Las hojas casi formaban un techo sólido que impedía la vista del cielo, lo que volvía a la tarde, porque era tarde, Artemis lo comprobó la visita anterior, más oscura. _

_Se puso de pié rápidamente y mientras se limpiaba la tierra que no había en sus cuartos traseros, vio con mayor detenimiento el rostro de la profesora Ater. Estaba recientemente seco. Sus ojos rojos. Lágrimas aún brillando en el mentón. _

_- ¡Mi pobre Campanita!- se lamentó._

_-Ya la vamos a encontrar Osa, hemos barrido buena parte del bosque en una semana… no debe quedar mucho- tranquilizó Pólux desde la altura._

_-Debe estar muy asustada…-_

_Cástor amagó un abrazo, pero un gruñido fuerte y sorpresivo, como una explosión, lo detuvo en seco._

_Era la profesora Morgana Gabrián, con quince años y la actitud odiosa de Hanna Marianne. Estaba muy diferente a como Artemis la había visto en el recuerdo pasado: a pesar de que se había esforzado notablemente por mantener su uniforme impecable y lo había logrado, había algo en su falta de compostura y sus ojos abiertos que confirmaban que había perdido su accesorio más importante, el control sobre sí misma y sobre la situación._

_- ¡Esto es demasiado!- gritó- ¡hemos recorrido como unos idiotas todo el bosque de Goldenwand por una semana y ya me cansé de fingir que en algún momento vamos a encontrar a esa estúpida carpeta! ¡Es el Bosque de Goldenwand, por Merlín! Es infinito! Jamás terminaríamos de registrarlo. Y aunque lo hiciéramos, puede que en este momento una criatura esté cenándose esa carpeta-_

_Artemis cerró los ojos. No quería volver a ver la expresión de la profesora Ater pasando de la ingenua curiosidad al enojo y de ahí a la pena y de ahí al desconsuelo. Cuando los abrió, vio al profesor Cástor inmóvil, con los hombros caídos, mirando a la profesora Gabrián como si no pudiera creer que ella acabara de decir eso._

_Artemis detuvo el impulso de correr a abrazar a la profesora Ater, que lloraba sola, como una niña. _

_- ¡Ya deja de llorar, Merlín!- gritó Morgana Gabrián, parecía enloquecida- ya tienes trece años! Deberías dejarte de chiquilladas y crecer un poco. Luego preguntas por qué no soy tu amiga-_

_-Deja a la Osa llorar- discutió Pólux desde arriba- tal vez así la carpeta la escucha y nos da señales de vida-_

_- ¡Es una carpeta, por los lentes de Merlín! No vive!- Morgana soltó un chillido desesperado, acompañado de un saltito- y probablemente el encantamiento que la hacía hablar ya se haya desvanecido-_

_-Ningún encantamiento la hacía hablar- dijo Ursa, entre hipidos._

_- ¿Me vas a decir que era una carpeta que hablaba porque sí?-_

_-Te lo he dicho siempre-_

_-Las cosas no pueden hablar por sí mismas, Ursa, alguien las tiene que encantar para que lo hagan- la profesora Gabrián parecía estar realmente disfrutando de pinchar una por una las fantasías de la profesora Ater._

_-No es cierto, El Sombrero Seleccionador…-_

_-El Sombrero Seleccionador es una fantasía-_

_-Existe, está en Hogwarts y elige a los alumnos para cada señorío-_

_-Se llaman casas- corrigió Morgana, con superioridad- y como nunca has estado en Hogwarts, creo que no puedes asegurar que ese objeto no sea manipulado o haya sido animado por algún otro mago en la antigüedad-_

_- ¡Osa, ven aquí! Creo que he visto algo!-gritó el profesor Pólux Altair._

_Artemis sacudió la cabeza. Se había sumido en la discusión, entendiendo cada palabra, pero incapaz de reaccionar, de moverse, con los brazos caídos y la mirada perdida, en posición idéntica a la del profesor Cástor Altair._

_- ¡Deja de ilusionarla, Pólux! No la vas a ayudar, al contr—_

_-No jodas, Morgana-_

_Artemis abrió tanto los ojos como la profesora Gabrián. Y como la vez anterior se la había pasado viendo su rostro desencajado y su berrinche silencioso, decidió que esa vez vería a la profesora Ater trepando el árbol hasta llegar al profesor Pólux._

_-Elatum- dijo Ursa lo más claramente que podía, entre sus sollozos. Apuntaba al pasto bajo ella._

_Artemis casi se cae de la sorpresa cuando vio que, inmediatamente después, la profesora Ater se elevaba por los aires sin miedo, como si fuera algo de todos los días. _

_Ese debía ser un encantamiento de alto nivel, enseñado de manera extra curricular o en asesorías para los más brillantes porque Artemis estaba en tercero y el profesor Dimber no les había dado ni pista de que se le pareciera. Además, nunca había leído ese encantamiento en los índices de los libros de texto, ni en los temarios que les entregaban a principios de año. Elatum. Elatum. Artemis lo repitió un par de veces, si se lo memorizaba, lo practicaría cuando saliera. Elatum._

_La profesora Ater, una alumna brillante. Sonrió, no se le había ocurrido._

_- ¡Ursa!- llamó Morgana, dejando su berrinche. Ya no parecía loca, no tanto. Un atisbo de su mirada controladora brilló en sus ojos- está prohibido hacer Encantamientos Ocultos fuera de clase-_

_Ursa, que ya había llegado junto a Pólux, se volvió hacia Morgana y se excusó encogiéndose de hombros._

_- ¿La ves, Osa? Hacia allá, como a las 3- Pólux señaló hacia delante y un poco a la derecha, Ursa siguió su dedo con interés._

_-Creo que veo algo en la hierba, Pólux… ¿crees que sea Campanita?-_

_-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo-_

_-Pero Morgana dice…-_

_-No le hagas caso-_

_-Pólux, no puede usar ese Encantamiento, si el profesor Dimber se entera…-_

_-Anda rápido Osa, ya va siendo hora de que volvamos-_

_-Ya-_

_Ursa señaló al vacío con su varita y susurró unas palabras que Artemis no pudo captar. A continuación, dio un paso fuera de la rama y Artemis corrió para atraparla, pero se detuvo cuando vio que la profesora levitaba y que alguna fuerza la hacía avanzar._

_-Si el profesor Dimber se entera…- repitió Morgana, con los brazos cruzados, cuando Ursa ya no estaba, pero luego bufó y rió tranquilamente- pero es natural que use ese encantamiento, es el único que sabe hacer- terminó, para sí misma._

_Pólux bajó rápidamente de la rama en la que estaba y se acercó a Morgana._

_- ¿Por qué eres así con la osa?-_

_-No estoy diciendo nada malo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. No es buena para hacer ningún encantamiento que no sea su Encantamiento Oculto- miró a Pólux y levantó una ceja- Y de todas maneras ¿Tú quien te crees para decirme eso? No te escuché callar a tus amigos cuando la llamaron "Squib con suerte"-_

_- ¿La llamaron como?- _

_Artemis oyó la voz del profesor Cástor y lo vio caminar hacia Morgana y su hermano como si acabara de levantarse de un largo sueño. Había estado quieto mirando a la profesora Gabrián todo ese tiempo. La primera vez que vio el recuerdo, Artemis se preguntó cuándo defendería a la profesora Ater._

_-Pólux, ¿cómo la llamaron?-_

_- ¿Me vas a decir algo?- preguntó Pólux, a la defensiva._

_-Si te metes con Ursa…-_

_-Morgana ha estado metiéndose con Ursa desde que llegamos y tú te quedaste como parado un imbécil, sin decir nada, Cástor. Te puedes ir a la mierda con tu "cómo la llamar…"-_

_- ¿A quien estás mandando a la mierda?-_

_-A ti, cobarde-_

_-Soy mayor que tú, no me hables así-_

_-Somos gemelos, idiota. Tres minutos no son nada-_

_- ¡Ya basta! ¡Protego! -_

_Morgana activó el campo protector justo cuando ambos ya dirigían los puños hacia el otro, por eso, incapaces de controlarlos, fueron lanzados hacia atrás ni bien el golpe rebotó con la protección invisible. _

_Se pusieron de pié maldiciendo. Morgana los miró fijamente, con una mirada que Artemis reconoció de inmediato: era la que le daba a sus alumnos cuando estaba muy molesta con ellos y que hacía que todos se quedaran quietos. Aún entonces, Artemis pensó que esa mirada la hacía verse mayor de lo que realmente era._

_-Toda esta pelea por Ursa Ater, francamente…-_

_-Libérame, Morgana- pidió Pólux, sacudiendo la cabeza. Parecía resignado._

_- ¿Por qué?- _

_-Ya me harté de que hables así de Ursa. Me largo-_

_- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Te gusta, seguramente-_

_Las mejillas de Morgana se pusieron rojas cuando encaró a Pólux, pero no tanto cómo las de Cástor._

_- ¿Y qué si le gusta?- preguntó él._

_Morgana se volvió hacia Cástor._

_-Que si le gusta… tu hermano es un falso-_

_- ¿Un falso?- preguntó Pólux._

_-Sí- respondió Morgana, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Pólux- porque te la has pasado diciendo que no te interesa lo de la fama de los señoríos y que nosotros somos tan buenos como queramos ser… pero quieres limpiarte involucrándote con una Darkenlord, ¿no? Claro. Buena elección, Pólux, muy inteligente y muy discreto, jamás me habría dado cuenta de que estás seduciendo a Ursa-_

_- ¿Seduciendo?-_

_-Porque un Stormenhand es mejor visto si es novio de una Darkenlord ¿no?-_

_- ¿Estás en mandrágoras? De qué diablos estás hablando-_

_-No estoy en mandrágoras, estoy perfectamente consiente. Por eso insististe en que viniéramos toda la semana ¿no? A este bosque peligroso, hasta que encontremos esa cochina carpeta que ya debe estar en el estómago de alguna criatura, ¡Porque quieres estar más tiempo con Ursa!- el enojo hacía que Morgana alzara más y más la voz y que las palabras le salieran como golpes. Cuando terminó, lo hizo blandiendo su varita hacia Pólux y una maldición se le escapó, rebotó en el escudo invisible y le dio a ella de lleno en la nariz. _

_Con un grito Morgana cayó al suelo, con las manos en la cara y sangre escapando entre sus dedos. Cástor corrió hacia ella, pero fue lanzado hacia atrás por el encantamiento protector. Pólux se acercó a Morgana tanto como su pared invisible se lo permitía y se agachó, para estar a la altura de ella._

_-Libéranos, Morgana- le dijo._

_Morgana respondió con un chillido y le dirigió una mirada fulminante, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-Deja que te cure, Morgana- le dijo Cástor, por el otro lado- libérame-_

_Morgana sacó la mano derecha de su nariz y cogió su varita, manchándola con sangre. Apuntó a Cástor pero antes de que pudiera conjurar, chilló de dolor y volvió a cubrirse la nariz con las dos manos, dejando que su varita cayera._

_- ¿Ves lo que haces?- le preguntó Cástor a Pólux._

_-Cállate- respondió Pólux._

_- ¡Chicos!- oyeron la voz de Ursa- ¡chicos!-_

_Ursa regresó caminando, su rostro ya no estaba lleno de lágrimas y había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, que Artemis no había notado hasta entonces. Ni bien vio a Morgana, tirada en el piso, corrió hacia ella._

_- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó, hincándose junto a ella._

_Morgana no respondió. Lo más probable fuera que, de todas las personas en el mundo, Ursa era la última que Morgana quería que se preocupara por ella. _

_-Estás sangrando- le dijo Ursa, con los ojos muy abiertos- a ver…-_

_Con mucho cuidado, abrió las manos de Morgana y vio su nariz llena de sangre._

_-Ya, no te muevas- Ursa la apuntó con su varita._

_Morgana se sacudió, aterrada._

_-No te muevas Mo, si no, te va a doler más- le dijo Ursa, preocupada- va a ser bien rápido, de verdad… Miss Grapehood me enseñó el conjuro que usa para arreglarle la nariz a los chicos que se la paran rompiendo, porque yo siempre voy a la enfermería porque me rompo la nariz, ya sabes que soy un poco torpe con las bludgers y las quaffles y las escobas- se señaló la nariz- mira, no me ha quedado ninguna marca y me la he recompuesto como cuatro veces en el mes-_

_Morgana suspiró resignada, cerró los ojos pesadamente y bajó las manos con asco. Se notaba que reunía todas sus fuerzas para no alejar con un golpe la varita de Ursa, que en ese momento producía un destello cristalino. Se notaba que reunía todas sus fuerzas para no morirse de la humillación._

_-Ya está. No dolió, ¿si o no?- Ursa le sonrió._

_Morgana se palpó la nariz, aún manchada de sangre, pero curada. La movió un poco, aplastó la punta y se expandió las fosas, como buscando alguna falla, pero nada. Miró a Ursa de reojo y luego siguió palpando su nariz, luchando por no demostrar agradecimiento alguno._

_Finalmente, su gesto se suavizó y se encogió de hombros._

_- ¿Está bien?- le preguntó Ursa, que había contenido la respiración en todo el tiempo que duró el autoexamen de Morgana._

_Morgana asintió ligeramente, Ursa sonrió aún más, parecía estar en su gloria._

_-Tus manos están sucias- le dijo la profesora Gabrián, en lugar de gracias._

_Ursa se miró las manos. Artemis le miró las manos a Ursa, era cierto, estaban llenas de tierra, hasta sus uñas, como si hubiera estado cavando con sus manos. _

_Artemis intentó acercarse más, para verlas mejor, pero un tirón desde el ombligo la obligó a retroceder._

Su expulsión del recuerdo fue tan brusca que la dejó de espaldas contra el suelo. Ni Sami ni Saba se esforzaron por levantarla y Artemis tampoco quería hacerlo, así que puso las manos tras su nuca y se quedó mirando las estrellas.

-Me toca- dijo Saba que ya estaba junto al Pensadero y sacaba de su sien una fina hebra plateada.

* * *

El miércoles Ghana no fue a clase. Esa fue la excusa perfecta para que estallaran pequeños conflictos dentro de la enorme masa de silencio anormal que fue su día. Algunos eran la continuación de los del día anterior, como el de Saba y Marcus entre la clase de Artes Oscuras y la de Encantamientos que, por intervención del profesor Dimber, no terminó más que en amenazas silenciosas durante el almuerzo. Otros eran simplemente maneras de desahogarse de la incomodidad, como la discusión subida de tono de Joshua y Kitty MacDaughtry, que se defendía como una ahogada, puesto que no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba y eso era justamente lo que Joshua le reprochaba.

Sin embargo, Ru y Creixell se mantuvieron distantes a todos, casi parecían ausentes como Ghana. Ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos, ni siquiera hablaban con los profesores. Y nadie se atrevía a acercárseles, ni Kitty MacDaughtry o Lila Elmira, aunque no estuvieran al tanto de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Artemis no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuándo iba a parar todo eso, intentó imaginar una respuesta mirando mucho a todos, sobre todo a Ru, pero por alguna razón no pudo pensar nada más que su cabello oscuro brillaba mucho cuando le daba la luz.

Ese mismo día, al final de la clase de Pociones con la profesora Ater, en la que Artemis se esforzó por complacerla, los problemas se agravaron. Todos decidieron tácitamente ir a visitar a Ghana a la enfermería, porque Hada les dijo que estaba ahí. En el camino se encontraron con un grupo de cinco chicos de Darkenlord que le pidieron, muy seriamente, a Marcus que peleara por ellos con uno de Valthemoon que los había ofendido.

-Te podemos dar un par de galeones-

Sean, Marcus, Joshua y Saba desenfundaron las varitas rápidamente, igual que los de Darkenlord. Artemis también, pero la ocultó entre los pliegues de su capa.

-Te dije que con estos hay que tener cuidado- dijo uno de los chicos de Darkenlord.

Saba enfundó su varita. Sean se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-No les voy a dar el gusto- dijo Saba, mirando a los de Darkenlord tranquilamente, pero Artemis reconoció en su voz un dejo de desaliento.

-Cobarde-

-Di lo que quieras-

Artemis dio un paso hacia delante, si Saba se iba y esos Darkenlord estaban dispuestos a atacarlos, tenía que equilibrar la defensa, pero no se le ocurría ningún encantamiento para defender así que dio medio paso hacia atrás.

-Otto, apoya aquí- ordenó Sean.

Otto no se movió.

-Otto…-

Los Darkenlord empezaron a reír y bajaron sus varitas. Sean, Marcus y Joshua aún estaban en guardia, pero las burlas sonoras fueron más eficaces que cualquier encantamiento y terminaron por dejarlos tan desinflados como Saba, como hipnotizados, mirando a los Darkenlord doblarse de risa y llorar y ponerse rojos.

-Ni siquiera pueden ponerse de acuerdo para una pelea de pasillo- soltó uno de ellos, entre hipidos.

-Está bien, Stormies, los perdonamos porque nos han hecho reír mucho… y… morenito, mejor no te contratamos porque necesitamos a alguien que también piense-

Los Darkenlord se fueron, riendo y burlándose en el camino. Sus risas hicieron eco en los pasillos aún cuando ya no estaban a la vista, dejando a todos los Stormenhand, incluso a los que no habían desenfundado la varita, desconcertados y heridos, incapaces de moverse o decir algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó de pronto Sean a Saba, haciendo que todos despertaran y se fijaran en ellos- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando guardaste tu varita, imbécil?-

-En que todo eso de la petición era una trampa para hacer caer a los Stormenhand idiotas y claramente funcionó contigo- respondió Saba, tan tranquilo y desalentado como le había hablado a los Darkenlord, solo que esa vez, con una acidez tan ofensiva que golpeó a Sean peor que un encantamiento.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de que acabamos de quedar como unos cobardes?-

-Mejor eso a darles el gusto-

- ¡Les hemos dado el gusto de cualquier manera, elfo idiota!- explotó Sean, acercándose demasiado a Saba- pudimos callarlos, sacarles la mierda bien sacada y jamás se volverían a meter con nosotros-

-Eso demostraría que somos salvajes-

- ¡Somos Stormenhand! Stormenhand pelea, no piensa ni se esconde como un pobre tarado, nosotros somos fuertes, nos defendemos. Por eso somos Stormenhand-

- ¿Porque somos salvajes y matones descerebrados?- los ojos de Saba estaban tan abiertos y su cuello se tensaba tanto que Artemis empezó a pensar en ir a separarlos- estás prestado atención a lo que pasa, Sean? Te has dado cuenta de que todo el mundo nos mira como si fuéramos hipogrifos de pelea?-

-Me importa un rábano- Sean se peinó el mentón con cuatro dedos.

- ¡PUES DEBERÍA!- bramó Saba y acercó su cara más a la de Sean, tanto que sus narices estaban a punto de chocarse- no me gusta que nos traten así, que me traten así. Ni a ti, o a Marcus, o a Ghana o a nadie… pero no dejan de darles razones para hacerlo. Y al final del día ya no sé si no somos ese montón de salvajes que todos creen que somos-

Ni bien dejó de hablar, Saba cayó de espaldas al suelo y Sean saltó sobre él apuntando a su cuello con la varita. Lo derribó tan rápido que Artemis no pudo detenerlo, aunque sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Sean, por si se ponía demasiado violento con su mejor amigo.

-Controla tus aspiraciones, Schnuppermault. A mí ningún cobarde me grita- le dijo, sosteniendo el cuello del saco con ambas manos y haciendo que al soltarlo se golpeara la cabeza con el piso.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Otto a Sean, cuando este empezó a caminar pasillo arriba, pero Sean no le respondió.

- ¿No vas a ver a Gha?- intentó Hada, pero tampoco le respondió.

Artemis ayudó a Saba a ponerse de pié. Su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa por eso, pero Artemis no le respondió porque esa sonrisa, en lugar de tranquilizarla, la preocupó más.

-Yo voy donde Ghana- le dijo Saba a Hada-¿vas, Marcus?-

Marcus, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio y con la varita colgando de la mano derecha, se volvió hacia Saba, pero no lo miró y le dijo:

-Nadie te ha hecho líder, no actúes como Ru ¿quieres?-

Al final, sólo Hada y Otto fueron a visitar a Ghana a la enfermería.

* * *

Saba canceló la reunión que tenían el jueves para ir al Pensadero y faltó a la última clase del día, taller de Latín, es más, todo lo que quedó de miércoles y la totalidad del jueves, estuvo con un humor escandalosamente deprimente, no porque se la pasara cabizbajo, si no porque por momentos podía estar sonriéndole a alguien, pero luego gruñía por algo que Artemis hacía y luego le pedía perdón por el mal humor y luego su rostro se distorsionaba y aparecía la forma de un ave bajo él cuando empezaba a despotricar en silencio contra quien sabía qué, porque lo hacía en silencio y por mucho que Artemis intentó, no pudo oír sus exactas palabras. Y la verdad era que Artemis tampoco estaba de humor como para atender los berrinches de Saba, porque ella misma se sentía como desinflada. Por eso se escapó de taller de Latín para ir a buscar a su mejor amigo, porque si estar entre los Stormenhand era insoportable, estar en un salón con chicos de tercero de los tres señoríos era peor.

Aún le resonaba en la cabeza la pelea del día anterior entre Sean y Saba mientras intentaba hacer unas conjugaciones de verbos en taller, cuando Hanna Marianne le lanzó una bolita de pergamino a la sien. Estuvo a punto de volverse y mirarla furiosa, pero eso podía acrecentar los rumores de que eran unos salvajes. Sin embargo quedarse quieta era como afirmar que era una cobarde. Ni siquiera volverse, porque podía ser que uno Darkenlord o Valthemoon estuviera mirando, podía ser una trampa para comprobar la magnitud de su salvajismo o de su cobardía… así que sólo cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué haría su papá en su lugar. Pero empezaron las risitas de Hanna Marianne y compañía y Artemis tuvo que recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo del salón y luego salir corriendo del Castillo Joven porque una Stormenhand corriendo podía levantar sospechas, porque podía haber golpeado a alguien o estar huyendo y…

- ¡Argh!- gruñó Artemis, lanzando lo más lejos que pudo su morral.

¿Cuándo se había hecho todo tan complicado? Al principio sólo le interesaba estar en la escuela, aprender magia, ser amiga de Saba y Sami y estar con su papá. Luego Apollus y nada más. Al principio no había Stormenhand ni salvajes, ni valientes, ni cobardes, ni Lila Elmira, ni peleas ni nada. Ya tenía bastante con qué lidiar si contaba su asquerosa cicatriz exitosamente cubierta hasta ese momento. Y a Harry. No había Lila Elmira envenenándola, ni Hanna Marianne enamorando a su mejor amigo, ni peleas adolescentes entre los profesores, ni Pensadero, ni culpabilidad por ver el Pensadero, ni Ru Hugin, ni esas malditas cosquillas que sentía cada vez que lo veía y la rabia que le daba que estuviera pasando tanto tiempo con Creixell y la pena que le daba ver a Ghana mirar a Creixell y ese maldito dolor de cabeza que la cegaba en ese momento.

_- ¿Has hablado con tu tío Remus?-_

_-No, no me ha escrito todavía-_

_-Entonces todavía no se va-_

_-No. Recién empezamos mayo… se supone que empezaría en setiembre… si acepta. Es raro, porque se supone que el señor Dumbledore ya no es director de la escuela, pero llamó a mi tío para hacerle la propuesta-_

_Su papá sonrió. _

_-Entonces debería esperar a que repongan a Dumbledore primero, ¿no?-_

_-Mi tío dice que eso va a suceder-_

_-Ya te enterarás por el periódico -_

_Artemis negó. _

_-No llegan muchos periódicos con noticias de esa parte del mundo, pero mi tío dijo que iba a escribirme si alguna decisión estaba tajantemente tomada-_

_Harry, que estaba al otro lado de su papá, empezó a reír._

_-"Tajantemente"-_

_Artemis empezó a reír también y luego su papá. _

-No se preocupe Miss Grapehood, yo la estoy mirando-

Artemis sintió un fuerte zumbido en el oído, acompañado por un remezón que la hizo apretar los dientes para no vomitar.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga una cubeta?-

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Artemis negó. La voz que se dirigía a ella sonaba modificada, extraña, lenta y rápida, probablemente a causa del dolor de cabeza que le volvió en el instante en el que fue consiente que estaba despierta. Estiró suavemente una mano para tomar una de las aceitunas que estaban en su mesa de noche, pero no encontró nada.

Y, cuando lo pensó bien, esa voz sonaba lejanamente parecida a la de Ghana. Pero Ghana no estaba en la habitación de las chicas, porque según Hada seguía en la…

Abrió los ojos de golpe e igualmente se sentó derecha.

Mala decisión.

Todo se movió bajo ella y tuvo que sostenerse de los brazos que Ghana le extendía para no caer. La cabeza empezó a zumbarle y a zumbarle y a doler como si le hubieran pegado repetidas veces con una sartén. Cerró los ojos y cuando lo hizo, los notó húmedos. Enterró la cabeza entre las almohadas y cuando eso no le alivió el dolor, se apretó fuertemente los dedos contra el cráneo, pero nada. Dolía demasiado. Empezó a sollozar, pero ni bien lo hizo, tosió un par de veces y tuvo que casi lanzarse hacia fuera de su cama para empezar a vomitar.

- ¡Miss Grapehood!- gritó Ghana con la voz distorsionada y la elfina llegó en un segundo junto a Artemis, llevando una cubeta.

-Vamos hija, bota todo lo que tengas ahí- le dijo- Ghana, sostén su cabeza por favor, querida-

-Sí-

-Artemis, linda niña… si no fuera mucha molestia… si sientes que te vas a quedar dormida antes de terminar de vomitar… no lo hagas-

-Me… duele… demasiado… la cabeza, Miss Grapehood- logró decir Artemis entre arcada y arcada.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el vómito que caía a la cubeta y el mal sabor de sus propios labios la desesperó. Odiaba vomitar. Odiaba ese maldito dolor de cabeza inhumano. Deseaba con todo su corazón que llegara el desmayo del que Miss Grapehood le estaba hablando o que Ghana, que la sostenía gentilmente, se apiadara de ella y la dejara inconsciente con un encantamiento, lo que fuera.

_-No llores Artemis, aquí estoy- _

_Sentía las manos de su papá abrazándola con cuidado y sosteniéndole la frente. Sentía su cuerpo caliente junto al de ella, intentando abrigarla, aliviarla. Sentía que sus lágrimas se secaban, a pesar de que parecía que jamás dejaría de vomitar._

_-Ya oíste a la enfermera, bota todo lo que tengas-_

_-No me gusta vomitar, papá- logró decir._

_-Yo estoy aquí… nada te va a pasar… ¿ya? No tengas miedo, estoy aquí- _

-Empacho fulminante- dictaminó Miss Grapehood, mientras le daba a Artemis una horrible poción verde para que se la tomara de un solo sorbo- por comer tantas aceitunas. O sea que, desde este momento hasta nuevo aviso, dejarás de comerlas-

Antes de que Artemis empezara a protestar, Miss Grapehood lanzó la última advertencia.

-Si te siguen los dolores de cabeza le voy a decir al profesor Pólux Altair que, lamentablemente, no pasaste el examen de salud-

Artemis abrió mucho los ojos. Saba, que estaba a su lado, aclaró las cosas o, más bien, las empeoró:

- ¿El obligatorio para entrar al Pre-Torneo de Esgrima, Miss Grapehood?-

-Ese mismo-

* * *

-Así que no es porque no me gusten tus regalos, porque sabes que me encantan, hermanito, pero si me traes aceitunas, me las voy a comer y de verdad quiero entrar a ese Pre-Torneo-

Lo primero que hizo Artemis después de salir de la enfermería, fue correr a la lechucería para hablar con Apollus y contarle lo que Miss Grapehood había diagnosticado sobre sus dolores de cabeza y vómitos. Pero sobre todo quería pedirle que no le llevara más aceitunas, porque le daría mucha pena no recibir algo que él le llevara.

Apollus la miró fijamente, Artemis asintió.

-Pero ni bien termine, te juro que comeré todas las aceitunas que me des- le dijo, al cabo- todas… hasta que empiece el Torneo y me pidan otro examen médico-

Apollus chilló.

- ¡No es que te prefiera al esgrima!- salvó Artemis, hablando más fuerte- es que de verdad quiero participar, hermanito-

-Y creo que lo tomó bien- le dijo Artemis a Saba la tarde siguiente, cuando hablaban de Apollus.

- ¿Tan bien como Sami?- preguntó el elfo, agachándose para recoger un cepillo de dientes que acababa de botar.

-Sami lo tomó bien- recordó Artemis- de todas maneras no tendría por qué molestarse, para paranoicos tenemos suficiente contigo-

-Sami me gritó-

-Pero no por eso-

Artemis y Saba se miraron y asintieron. Ya eran las siete de la noche del sábado y los demás Stormenhand seguramente habían vuelto del seminario inter semanal obligatorio de Criaturas Mágicas, que se dictaba en algún lugar del Bosque de Goldenwand. Seguramente estaban todos desparramados ante el fuego en la Sala Común. Artemis y Saba suspiraron mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Sami habrá ido a ver el Pensadero?- preguntó Saba.

-Le dijimos que no había problema con que fuera sola- respondió Artemis- la hice perder como dos días. Yo no aguantaría esperar tanto si estuviera en su lugar-

-Sí, pero de todas maneras, encontramos el Pensadero juntos, se suponía que íbamos a estar siempre los tres… aunque…-

-Hay recuerdos que queremos ver solos- completó la frase Artemis.

Saba asintió.

Seguro los tres querían hacer eso hacía mucho tiempo, pero no encontraban la manera de decirlo sin sonar egoístas. Lo bueno de que Sami estuviera sola frente al Pensadero en ese momento era que a Artemis y a Saba les correspondía una sesión en solitario. Y pedirlas después sería mucho más sencillo.

-Tenía una cita con Hanna hoy- comentó Saba al cabo, casualmente.

Artemis lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella quería saber cualquier cosa de su relación con la tipa esa? A menos que hubiera decidido sacarla de su cabeza para siempre… pero eso no iba a suceder.

-Tuve que cancelarla, me molestó mucho-

- ¡Ya!-

-Sólo quería decir eso… estar aquí sin hablar hace que el tiempo se pase más lento-

-Hablemos de otra cosa-

-Ya no sé de qué. Han pasado siete horas, Artemis-

-Hemos estado más tiempo juntos-

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Siete horas limpiando calderos viejos con cepillos de dientes pone de mal humor a cualquiera! Deberías colaborar un poco con temas de conversación-

-Si no hubieras encantado a Sean saliendo de Runas, no estaríamos aquí- recordó Artemis.

- ¿Y tú? No estás de a gratis-

-A Viper le encanta castigar en parejas-

-Y supongo que el _furnunculus _a Kitty MacDaughtry no tuvo nada que ver-

Artemis y Saba se miraron furiosos, con el ceño fruncido, mientras limpiaban las paredes de un caldero especialmente grande y sucio, con un diminuto cepillo de dientes, cuyas cerdas estaban tan sucias que Artemis podía jurar que más era lo que ensuciaban que lo que limpiaban.

Se ganaron ese castigo después de la última clase del viernes, cuando empezaban a gozar del fin de semana. Saliendo de Runas y Encantamientos Antiguos, Saba no pudo aguantar más la voz taladrante de Sean y le lanzó el encantamiento de pegado de labios justo al mismo tiempo que Artemis llenaba de furúnculos a Kitty MacDaughtry que ya había cruzado la línea de la antipatía. Como usar magia en los pasillos no estaba prohibido en Goldenwand y era bastante natural que los alumnos lo hicieran, Artemis y Saba no pensaron en mayores consecuencias, sin embargo, no contaban con que Viper miraba todo desde la puerta de su aula, atentamente, incapaz de mediar el conflicto, esperando (según pensaba Artemis) a que ellos picaran el anzuelo y ¡zas! le dieran el placer de castigar a alguien.

-Lo de Sean era cuestión de tiempo, de todas maneras- dijo Saba, bajito.

Artemis le dio una mirada cálida con sus ojos negros y le puso la mano que tenía libre en el hombro.

-Es que… cuando fui a verte a la enfermería y vi a Ghana… me dio pena pensar que cuando vuelva a clases, todo el mundo la va a tratar como si fuera una salvaje y se va a poner peor. Y me da rabia que nadie se de cuenta de que cada cosa que hacen empeora el asunto. Yo sé que somos fuertes y todo lo que dicen los libros de texto, pero eso no significa que tengamos que ser unas bestias. ¿O sí? Ya no sé qué pensar, porque parece que nadie se da cuenta de las diferencias y tal vez soy yo el que está muy susceptible… o… no sé qué soy y…-

Saba tiró el cepillo y se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza.

Artemis, de pronto, comprendió por qué su mejor amigo estaba así. Todo tenía que ver con el recuerdo que puso en el Pensadero, las palabras de su hermoso y temible tío Dorian retumbaron en su cabeza claramente, haciéndola temblar.

_-Elfo, Veela, humano y ¿ahora también mago? No te asustes Saba, sólo… estamos asombrados por lo polifacético que eres-_

Su mejor amigo jamás había dicho nada en contra de ser elfo, veela y humano, es más, Artemis solía pensar que Saba estaba encantado con eso; pero tras su recuerdo en el Pensadero se dio cuenta del problema que _eso_ podía significar. Visto desde cierto punto, ser elfo, veela y humano también significaba que no era completamente elfo, ni completamente veela, ni completamente humano, que no era ninguno de los tres. Y lo único que tenía "completamente" era la magia. Podía decir que era mago y punto. Pero de pronto, alguien venía a cuestionar su posición en el mundo mágico, en el mundo que él tenía por sentado. Y no era un mago como los demás, si no que era un Stormenhand salvaje. O Valiente. O Bestia. O Fuerte. Entonces volvía a ser nada.

Yo soy hija de Sirius Black. Sobrina de Remus Lupin. Artemis Black Lupin. Stormenhand. ¿Salvaje o valiente?

Hubo un sonido molesto, como de campanas viejas, cuando Artemis soltó el cepillo para ir corriendo a abrazar a Saba.

- ¿Qué…?-

Su mejor amigo quiso alejarla para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero luego fue aceptando, poco a poco, el abrazo que ella le daba.

¡PLA!

Se oyó el sonido seco de un cuerpo golpeando la pared.

Artemis y Saba se separaron y corrieron a la puerta. Abrieron un resquicio y pudieron ver a través de él a un chico rubio que tenía los ojos vendados, chorreándose como gelatina por la pared, ante tres chicos encapuchados que lo apuntaban con sus varitas.

-A ver Dan ¿Qué te hemos dicho de hacer estupideces?- preguntó uno de ellos, picando con su varita el cuello del chico vendado.

-Que le pida consejos a tu mamá, Apple-

Todo el cuerpo de Artemis se enfrió y se puso tieso como una piedra. Su corazón dejó de palpitar y sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que alejarse de la puerta para no abrirla. Y se quedó así, quieta. Apple Easthouse y sus amigotes estaban ahí… en cualquier momento podían verla. Tenía que salir de ahí.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? Blue, ¿le tapaste bien los ojos?-

-Reconozco tu voz, idiota. Y el otro es Bluesmith, gracias por la pista-

_- ¡Hey Black!-_

_Artemis se volvió. No había nadie, pero la habían llamado. _

_Dio dos pasos más y se tropezó con algo. _

-No te pases de inteligente Dan, mira que no te queremos hacer daño-

-Felizmente, ya estaba empezando a asustarme-

-Lo único que queremos es que te dejes de hacer tonterías por el aire ¿Ya?-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo-

-Estás en mandrágoras, Stormenhand-

_Poco a poco, los demás se le acercaron, la tomaron de los brazos. Uno le abrazó la cintura y otro le agarró la cabeza con mucha fuerza y la hizo mirar al frente._

_- ¿Ahora no te dan ganas de asustar a nadie, no?- le dijo aquel a quien la obligaban a ver._

_Y la golpeó._

-Artemis- llamó Saba, en susurros- tenemos que ayudarlo-

No lo había visto en casi dos años. Pensó que ya lo había superado, que ya no le temía, pero el solo escuchar su nombre la había puesto a temblar… y Saba quería que ellos hicieran algo? Que se pusieran al descubierto? Y si él la veía? Y si volvía a atraparla?

-Artemis-

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Apple Easthouse no. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Tal vez si se quedaba así mucho tiempo todo terminaría.

-Artemis- volvió a llamar Saba- tenemos… si no a ese chico…-

Artemis no lo miró. No era su asunto, no tenían por qué meterse. Saba no sabía, a él nunca le habían hecho eso. Atacarla en medio de la noche, en el bosque. Golpearla.

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Solo salimos, para que se vayan-

Sus caras dando vueltas alrededor de ella, riéndose y todo su cuerpo doliendo. Mareada, con la cabeza reventando de dolor. Como con los dementores. No podía.

-Entonces voy solo- le dijo Saba, sacando su varita.

-No vayas, por favor- pidió Artemis- por favor.

-Tranquilízate. No me van a hacer nada-

-Por favor…-

Pero Saba no la escuchó y salió rápidamente. Artemis no lo detuvo, estaba segura de que ni bien lo vieran iban a caer sobre él… y el vendado no podría hacer nada para ayudar… iban a golpear a su mejor amigo… no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a su mejor amigo.

Corrió junto a Saba.

- ¡Hey!- gritó él.

Apple Eastohouse, Bluesmith y el otro chico se volvieron hacia el elfo, justo en el momento en el que Artemis llegaba junto a él.

Saba apretó ligeramente su muñeca, porque cuando los ojos de Apple reconocieron los de ella, la sintió desvanecerse.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-El es Schnuppermault ¿no?- preguntó Bluesmith- el niño elfo-

-Sí- admitió Saba- váyanse-y le dijo a Artemis, por la comisura de la boca- anda con el chico de la venda-

No. No. Apple Easthouse tenía la mirada fija en ella y hasta sonreía un poco. Artemis tembló. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo y temblar. Él se regocijaba, parecía satisfecho, le gustaba que ella estuviera así.

_- ¿Ahora no te dan ganas de asustar a nadie, no?-_

-Dos de tercero contra tres de sexto- dijo el tercer chico, burlón- creo que mejor nos vamos-

Bluesmith rió a carcajadas, Apple Easthouse sonrió más.

Artemis retrocedió un paso, las varitas de los tres chicos apuntaron automáticamente hacia ellos, hacia sus frentes. El tipo tenía razón, eran de sexto, no iban a poder con ellos… no los iban a vencer a punta de_ Confundus_ y encantamientos levitadores, no podrían contra Apple Eastohuse aunque todo Stormenhand de tercer curso estuviera ahí...

Tenía que pedirle disculpas. Tenía que rogarle que no les hicieran nada.

Miró a Saba y un par de lágrimas de terror se escaparon de sus ojos, porque su mejor amigo ya los apuntaba.

Las varitas de los tres se sexto lo apuntaron. Artemis chilló.

-No queremos hacerte nada, Schnuppermault- empezó Apple Easthouse, sin quitar del todo su mirada de Artemis- Dicen que eres un buen Stormenhand… solo déjanos a la chica y te dejamos ir-

No. No. No. No. No.

Saba la iba a dejar sola y ellos la llevarían al Bosque, de nuevo.

-No- dijo Saba firmemente, dando un paso delante de Artemis.

-Vas a quedar tan feo que tus admiradoras te van a perseguir para golpearte-

Apple Easthouse y el tercero se rieron.

-Buen chiste, Blue-

-Gracias Hank, se me acaba de ocurrir-

-Última oportunidad, elfito- dijo Apple Easthouse

- ¡Que no!-

- ¡_Furnunculus!_

- _¡Protego!_

Artemis se quedó quieta, mirando en todas direcciones, con los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas y el cuerpo temblando sin control. A su lado, Saba miraba boquiabierto la maldición que acababa de desvanecerse justo antes de tocarlo. Una gota gruesa de sudor surcaba lentamente su mejilla mientras intentaba explicarse qué había pasado.

Apple Easthouse, Bluesmith y ese tal Hank se volvieron.

-_ ¡Petrificus Totalus!_-

Artemis se cubrió la cara con las manos. Un segundo después, oyó a tres cuerpos pesados caer, levantó los ojos y vio a Apple Easthouse, Bluesmith y Hank yaciendo ante Saba, petrificados, pero con los ojos moviéndose de un lado para otro dentro de sus cuencas. Saba miró boquiabierto a Artemis y luego los dos miraron hacia delante, hacia el chico que se había aparecido por el comienzo del corredor, que aún apuntaba a los tres de sexto curso con su varita.

- ¿Qué pasó?- gritó el vendado- ¿están bien?-

El otro chico caminó hacia ellos, su cabello castaño sujeto en una colita de caballo se movía con cada paso que daba, y con un movimiento de su varita quitó la protección que había conjurado para Artemis y Saba.

-Capitán- dijo el elfo, acercándosele sorprendido.

-Schnuppermault- respondió él chico de la colita, frunciendo el ceño- no pensé que eras del tipo de chico que se metía en problemas-

-No es eso, es que…-

Pero Saba no pudo continuar porque oyó un sonido seco. Una caída y luego sollozos que le hicieron temblar las piernas, porque jamás los había escuchado antes.

Corrió hacia Artemis y dudo en arrodillarse, por un segundo estuvo tan petrificado como Easthouse y sus amigos, porque nunca había visto a su mejor amiga así. Estaba sentada, jorobada, llorando abiertamente y con las manos temblorosas a medio camino de su rostro. Nerviosa, asustada, débil. Jamás la había visto así.

- ¿Artemis?- finalmente optó por hincarse a su lado- Artemis…-

Pero Artemis no respondía.

-Están petrificados- intentó abrazarla, pero temblaba tanto que no podía sostenerla- no te van a hacer nada-

- ¡Saba!- lo llamó el chico de la coleta.

- ¿Capitán?-

- ¿Sabes quienes son estos?- preguntó señalando a los tres petrificados en el piso.

-Sí- admitió Saba- uno de ellos se llama Apple Easthouse.

- ¿Tu amiga los conoce?-

-Sí-

El chico que tenía los ojos vendados apareció tras ellos, ya sin venda y cojeando. Miró a los petrificados, sacó su varita y apuntó justo en la frente a Bluesmith, pero en lugar de encantarlo, lo pateó.

-Dan, déjalos, luego van a tener una excusa para molestarte- aconsejó el chico de la coleta, al que Saba llamaba capitán.

- ¿Por qué te estaban molestando?- le preguntó Saba a Dan.

-Porque son unos Stormenhand salvajes-

-Yo también soy Stormenhand- admitió Saba, con la voz ronca.

-Yo también- admitió el chico de coleta.

-Ya, no se molesten, era un decir. Tú sabes que no creo en esas cosas, Fleance-

El chico de coleta, Fleance, asintió.

-Dejemos a estos tres aquí, vamos a otro lado. Schnuppermault, tú ven con nosotros y trae a tu amiga-

-Nosotros estamos castigados, capitán-

-Entonces quédate con Apple, Blue y Hank, seguro te van a querer ayudar cuando se recompongan-

-Lo siento, capitán-

Artemis sintió como los brazos de Saba la rodeaban y la ayudaban a ponerse en pié y luego, a caminar. Cerró los ojos durante todo el camino, dejándose guiar por el abrazo de Saba y el sonido de los pasos de los chicos altos que iban delante de ellos. El temblor de todo su cuerpo fue disminuyendo conforme se fueron alejando, pero sólo abrió los ojos cuando sintió al viento helado golpeándole la cara. Los habían llevado hasta el claro y los dos grandes que iban delante de ellos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los camerinos

-Pasen- les dijo Fleance, después de abrir la puerta con su varita.

Saba tuvo que cargar a Artemis cuando ella casi se desmaya porque tres varitas los apuntaron nuevamente.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- dijo Fleance, tras ellos- somos nosotros.

Una chica pelirroja de cabello corto, un chico bajito sin cabello y otro más alto que tenía el cabello puntiagudo, bajaron las varitas.

-Encontré a Dan-

Dan saludó con la mano. La chica pelirroja suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el chico del cabello puntiagudo.

Fleance les dio una mirada rápida y sonrió de medio labio. Todo eso, el camerino a oscuras, los alumnos mayores reunidos allí y todo el misterio con el que hablaban, no le dio buena espina a Artemis.

-El es Saba Schnuppermault, el nuevo buscador de la escuela y ella… su amiga-

-Artemis Black- dijo Saba, por Artemis, que aún no podía hablar- te lo iba a decir, pero estabas en la enfermería… sorpresa, estoy en el equipo de quidditch- le susurró Saba a Artemis.

- ¿Los dos saltan?- preguntó el chico sin pelo.

- ¿Saltamos?- le preguntó Saba a Fleance.

-Ah… a ver… Saba, amiga de Saba, ella es- Fleance señaló a la chica pelirroja de cabello corto- Alina Hamal, a su lado- el chico bajito sin cabello levantó las cejas- Bert Falcone y Adrian Acutus, yo soy Fleance, este otro es Dan Bryce ya lo conocen… y nosotros somos eso que a la profesora Ater le encanta llamar, vergonzosamente, La Sociedad Secreta del Salto-

* * *

**Hola a todas, aquí un nuevo capítulo. **

**Zelany, no te preocupes por la ausencia... pero gracias por ponerte al día de todas maneras. Con lo de Remus... creo que toma el trabajo porque lo necesita y además porque si Artemis compite con Hogwarts, no hay manera de que ella gane, son los recuerdos de Remus, de sus años más queridos... y Artemis... bueno... cuando empecé esta segunda versión de La Muerte del Silencio me dije que el lazo de Artemis y Remus no debía ser de amor incondicional porque, lo quiera o no, ella es una especie de carga para él y un cargo de conciencia bastante fuerte, porque siente que la está arrastrando a la pobreza y lo de Azkaban... en fin. Eso no significa que no la quiera o que no se preocupe por ella, al contrario. Más de esto a continuación. Je. Muchas gracias por leer. Ah! Lo de Harry y los sueños... viene a continuación (no en el capi, si no en la historia)**

**Cris, no es que Saba no haya apreciado las palabras de Artemis, es que nunca las escuchó, porque cuando ella se las iba a decir, él le dijo lo de la práctica de quidditch y con todo lo de Hanna Marianne que pasó después, el asunto quedó relegado. Ghana es muy amable. Me ha pasado algo bastante curioso con los personajes de tercer curso de Stormenhand, en realidad, que (como recordarás) no existían en la primera versión de esta historia... y es que... no sé... les he tomado bastante cariño, cuando al principio eran nombres de referencia nada más. La otra vez hasta les he puesto patronus a todos! no sé que me pasa... Sobre Artemis, bueno, creo que tiene severas dificultades para relacionarse con las personas. Cambiando de tema, ya arreglé lo de las palabras que no salen.. tuve que revisar dos veces el texto. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, se que siempre estas muy ocupada.**

**Andrea, lo de resaca lo puse por el movimiento de las olas (retroceso) cuando llegan a la orilla, que es una metáfora medio monse respecto a lo que le pasó a Artemis: una gran tempestad (lo de la poción del mal humor) y luego una llegada tranquila a la orilla, como si la ola se hubiera cansado y diera lo último que le queda, luego retrocede y vuelve a las andadas. Pero como eres una rufiana incurable, solo se te ocurrio lo dl otro sentido¿no? jejejejeje. Mentira! Sobre Saba y Hanna... no puedes negar que a veces chicos muy buena gente se mueren por tipas así. Debe ser por algo. Creixell está tan molesta con Ghana por cosas que, probablemente, solo ellas dos entienden. Cosas que pasan.**

**Ahora sí, espero q les guste. Un beso**

**(capítulo corregido)**


	22. La Sociedad Secreta del Salto

La Sociedad Secreta del Salto

Las miradas misteriosas de todos hicieron que Artemis se sobrepusiera bastante rápido. Eso y el encantamiento relajante que la chica Alina Hamal tuvo la delicadeza de ofrecerle. Así que, sentada en el piso junto a Saba, no escatimó en miradas a cada uno de los que los rodeaban, porque, a pesar de la sonrisa floja y los pensamientos lentos y relajantes que pasaban por su cabeza, Artemis intuía que algo pasaba ahí y por alguna razón Saba y ella eran parte de eso.

.-. ¿Dónde estaba Dan?- preguntó Bert Falcone, el que no tenía cabello, sentado sobre el baúl en el que guardaban las escobas pequeñas.

.-.Lo descubrieron- dijo Fleance, que estaba apoyado en la puerta del camerino.

Alina Hamal se tapó la boca, Bert Falcone frunció mucho las cejas y Adrian Acutus arqueó una. Artemis y Saba se miraron de reojo.

.-. ¿Cómo?- preguntó Alina Hamal, hablando en un susurro- ¿Quiénes?-

.-.Parece que han formado una cuadrilla- explicó Dan- desde hace días Apple Easthouse, Freddy Bluesmith y Hank Ferry me han estado persiguiendo y hoy me atraparon, me vendaron los ojos y me llevaron al gimnasio-

.-. ¿Qué te hicieron? Merlín, Dan ¿estás bien?-

.-.Sí Alina, no te preocupes. Sólo me dijeron que no haga el Salto-

.-. ¿Y te dejaron ir?- preguntó Adrian Acutus, incrédulo- ¿así nomás?-

.-.No, este chico Saba y su amiga salieron corriendo de no se donde a ayudarme- les sonrió- gracias-

Todos sonrieron a Saba y Artemis. Ella sintió un calor extraño en el estómago, probablemente por el encantamiento relajante.

.-.Que raro que no te hayan hecho confesar quienes más saltan- dijo Bert.

.-.No creo, Apple y sus amigos son unos salvajes, pero no son idiotas. Saben que nadie puede sacarle un secreto a un Darkenlord-

.-.Es cierto- dijo Adrian Acutus y chocó manos con Dan.

.-.No podemos descuidarnos- dijo Fleance, que se había quedado en silencio y con los brazos cruzados todo el tiempo- seguramente van a tratar de asustarnos todo el mes o hasta que ellos crean que se ha realizado el Salto-

.-.Si nos están molestando tan cerca de la fecha, creo que saben cuando es, Fleance- acotó Alina Hamal- y si cayeron sobre Dan… es porque tienen una noción de quienes somos-

.-.Al menos nosotros cinco- agregó Bert Falcone- porque los chiquitines solo llevan un año saltando¿no?-

Artemis asintió secamente, no estaba muy conforme con que la llamaran chiquitina, ni con que ese chico le hablara de manera tan condescendiente. Seguro porque cuando llegó y la vieron por primera vez ella estaba llorando y temblando. Maldita sea.

.-.Igual tienen que cuidarse- les dijo Fleance- porque Apple probablemente sospecha que ustedes también son de la Sociedad, después de todo, ayudaron a Dan. Y ya se dieron cuenta de que no tiene reparos en atacar a alguien de su señorío-

.-.Sí- admitió crudamente Artemis y su voz grave pareció sorprender a Fleance, pero ella no se inmutó.

La golpeó una súbita ola de rabia hacia Apple Easthouse.

.-.Al menos Alina está a salvo- dijo Dan, sonriendo aliviado- no creo que se atrevan a tocarla-

.-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Saba- igual atacar… iban a atacar a Artemis-

.-.No, no es porque sea mujer… es que Alina es la sobrina del Director-

Saba dijo _"ahhhh" _y Artemis miró a Alina Hamal (con razón se apellidaba así) fijamente. Era rarísimo que fuera su sobrina, porque no se parecía en nada al director.

.-.Es raro que sepan quienes somos¿no?- dijo Adrian Acutus, de la nada- es raro todo esto de la cacería. Nunca nos habían molestado antes, al menos no a mi y ya voy haciendo tres Saltos seguidos…-

.-. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Fleance.

.-.Que hay algún profesor detrás de todo esto. Yo creo que es la profesora Gabrián la que está organizando a sus alumnos para que saboteen el Salto-

Artemis y Saba apretaron los puños.

.-.Hay tres Stormenhand presentes Adrian- recordó Dan- bájale a la revolución-

.-. ¿Y?- Adrian se encogió de hombros- no estoy hablando mal de su tutora, lo único que estoy diciendo es lo que todos hemos escuchado todos estos años: que a la profesora Gabrián le desagradan particularmente el Salto y la profesora Ater. Es suficiente como para poner manos a la obra en algo que perjudique a ambos-

.-. ¿Y por qué no lo hizo antes?- preguntó Fleance.

.-.Porque…-

.-.Porque somos sus alumnos- interrumpió Saba, mirando a Adrian Acutus fijamente- y no sé lo que pienses de nosotros, pero te aseguro que no somos un montón de matones trabajando para el servicio de nuestra tutora-

.-. ¡Hey! Tú eres nuevo, hasta que nos conozcas, cállate- recomendó Adrian Acutus.

.-.Y tú no eres de Stormenhand, así que hasta que sepas cómo somos realmente, déjate de decir estupideces-

.-. ¿Sabes qué?- Adrian Acutus se puso de pié- no va a ser necesario que Apple Easthouse te encuentre, porque te voy a golpear el trasero ahora mismo-

.-. ¿Quién es el salvaje ahora?- Saba siguió sentado y miró al chico de Darkenlord con mucha tranquilidad.

Dan tuvo que correr para detener la embestida de Adrian Acutus, pero Alina Hamal fue más rápida y convocó un _Protego, _que hizo que los dos chicos de Darkenlord trastabillaran. Artemis miró a la chica Hamal de soslayo… era una Valthemoon muy rápida y muy buena con los encantamientos, en lo último, como Sami.

.-.Se supone que somos un solo grupo, no deberíamos pelear- dijo Bert Falcone- diles Fleance-

Todos miraron al capitán del equipo de quidditch. Acorralado, él bufó y se encogió de hombros. Unos segundos después dijo:

.-.Sí… sí, somos la Sociedad eso. Dejen de pelear-

.-.Un poco de credibilidad nunca ha matado a nadie-

.-. ¡Por Merlín, Bert! No puedo rogarles que no se peleen, tampoco-

.-.En algún momento me tendrán que liberar, elfito, yo que tú, me pongo atento-

.-.Bájale, Adrian-

.-.No te metas, Dan-

.-.Fleance, haz algo-

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Alina Hamal miró a Artemis, sonriendo.

.-. ¿Yo? Artemis-

.-. ¿Desde cuándo saltas?-

.-.Desde primer año. Soy Stormenhand-

.-. ¿Estás en cuarto año?-

.-.Tercero-

.-. ¿Tercero? Eres bien grande para tener trece-

.-.Cumple trece en setiembre- agregó Saba, que había dejado de mirar plácidamente a Adrian Acutus- ¿tú en qué curso estás?-

.-.En quinto-

Artemis miró de reojo a los demás y vio que Dan, Fleance, Bert y Adrian estaban boquiabiertos, ante la conversación casual que mantenía la sobrina del director con los dos Stormenhand de tercer curso.

.-.De nada, Fleance- dijo Alina, mirando al chico con una sonrisa- fue un gusto hablar con ustedes chicos- sonrió a Artemis y Saba- pero creo que debemos tocar puntos más relevantes en lo poco que queda de tiempo-

.-.Alina tiene razón, tenemos que hablar de _ellos_- apoyó Bert.

.-. ¿Qué ellos?- preguntó Dan.

.-.Los que te atacaron hoy- respondió Bert- Alina y yo sospechábamos algo porque aunque no somos muy bien mirados por los Valthemoon más conservadores desde que sospechan que saltamos, jamás nos habían seguido, ni nos habían retado tan abiertamente-

.-.Te lo dijimos el año pasado, Fleance-

.-.Y yo dije que me parecía totalmente innecesario preocuparse por eso, porque el Salto es una vez al año y debe ser divertido. Lo mismo creo ahora- admitió Fleance, secamente- además, me parece forzado formar esta… sociedad…- Alina iba a hablar, pero Fleance la detuvo- es una cosa de menos de medio día al año. Fallarme un tiro al arco en un partido puede crear más odio. No niego que exista fama para los que saltan, buena o mala, pero es una fama que no le hace daño a nadie y de los mil que dicen que saltan, sólo saltamos siete. Tranquilicemos nuestros egos… la reunión ha terminado- terminó- puedes, Alina, quitarle el escudo a Adrian?- pidió, poniéndose delante de Saba para detener a Adrian Acutus, que resoplaba como un toro furioso- creo que todos tenemos que volver a nuestro señorío y ustedes dos- se volvió ligeramente hacia Artemis y Saba- tienen que ir a su castigo ¿no?-

.-.Pero Fleance…- empezó Bert Falcone- no hemos terminado. Todavía no sabemos quién nos está buscando o si nos están buscando realmente-

.-.Déjame pasar para darle un par de golpes a este niño- pidió Adrian Acutus.

.-.Nos están buscando- aseguró Alina Hamal, poniéndose de pié junto a Bert Falcone, aún sin liberar a Adrian- con lo que le hicieron a Dan, eso queda asegurado-

.-. ¿Entonces qué hacemos, Fleance?-

.-.No sé Bert… Adrian, ya pasó-

.-.Es obvio que no podemos contraatacar- dijo Alina Hamal- bajo ningún motivo, porque eso confirmaría nuestra presencia en el Salto-

.-.Alina tiene razón- apuntó Dan, que se había unido a Fleance para detener a Adrian, que resoplaba con más y más fuerza- creo que mejor se van parando- les dijo a Artemis y Saba, bajito- si nos hacemos los desentendidos, es más, si fingimos no darnos cuenta de que nos están persiguiendo… mejor… no para mí, porque ya casi me golpean, pero para los demás funcionará-

.-. ¿Quieres que nos dejemos atrapar?- preguntó Bert Falcone.

.-.No te quejes Bert, si caminas siempre con Alina, no te van a hacer daño-

.-.Pero debemos reunirnos de nuevo- comentó Alina- ¿no?-

Fleance se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza. A Artemis le dio la impresión de que iba a gritar en cualquier momento.

.-. ¿De verdad quieren que formemos un club, no?- preguntó, molesto.

.-.No suena tan mal- intercedió Dan- sólo por ahora… hasta que aclaremos bien lo que pasó hoy y lo que dicen los Valthemoon que está pasando-

.-.Y hasta que le contemos a la profesora Ater- agregó Bert Falcone.

Fleance y Adrian miraron al chico sin cabello casi con el mismo movimiento.

.-.No- dijeron, al unísono.

.-.La profesora ya está esforzándose bastante para que saltemos como para darle una nueva preocupación- dijo Fleance.

.-.Tiene que pensar que no sabemos nada- apoyó Adrian, que por fin parecía haberse olvidado completamente de Saba- el Salto es su evento favorito, no vamos a dejar que se lo arruinen-

.-.Entonces con más razón tenemos que organizarnos de algún modo- admitió Alina- por favor Fleance, sólo hasta que saltemos, después si quieres hasta te quito el saludo-

Fleance sonrió resignado y asintió. No quedaron en la fecha de un nuevo encuentro por seguridad, aunque Artemis sospechaba que era por falta de ganas de Fleance. Después, todos acordaron no decir nada sobre la reunión de ese día o el incidente de Dan y abandonaron uno por uno los camerinos. Primero se fueron Artemis y Saba (antes de que Alina quitara el encantamiento protector de Adrian Acutus), escoltados por Fleance hasta el salón en el que se suponía cumplían el castigo. En el camino, Artemis, cuya sonrisa había empezado a menguar, se enteró de que ese chico de coleta era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de la escuela, que estaba en sexto curso, que era Stormenhand y que hacía el Salto desde primer curso, cuando la profesora Ater aún no era la encargada, si no su predecesor, el profesor Wayra.

.-.No comenten nada de esto con nadie- les dijo, cuando Artemis y Saba entraron al salón- ni con sus amigos.

Saba soltó una carcajada irónica. Artemis se encogió de hombros. Aunque quisiera, no tenían con quien comentar… los Stormenhand de tercer curso estaban peleados entre ellos.

.-.Cuando acordemos una reunión, le aviso a Saba. Eh… amiga de Saba…-

.-.Artemis-

.-.Sí, no te molestes si no te saludo cuando nos veamos…-

.-.Porque se supone que no nos conocemos- agregó Artemis- no te preocupes-

.-.Sí. Ya. Disfruten su castigo-

.-.Adiós, capitán- se despidió Saba.

Terminaron de limpiar los calderos una hora después. Dejaron el Castillo Joven sin decir palabra y cuando llegaron a la sala común de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, se despidieron con suaves susurros que no llevaban nada de información de lo que había sucedido antes. Ni de Apple Easthouse, ni de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto en la que, de un momento a otro, estaban metidos hasta el cuello. Al principio, cuando el capitán del equipo de quidditch los llevaba al salón de su castigo, caminaban despreocupados, conversando (Saba y Fleance) tranquilamente, como si se hubieran encontrado casualmente por ahí, pero luego, al quedarse Artemis y Saba solos limpiando los calderos sin oír más que el raspar de los cepillos, la magnitud de lo ocurrido fue entrando lentamente a sus cabezas y lentamente se dieron cuenta de que no había nada de normal, tranquilo o casual en lo ocurrido durante las horas anteriores.

Por eso huyeron todo el domingo, a un lugar lejano en el claro en donde nadie pudiera molestarlos y se quedaron tirados en el pasto hasta que oscureció. Entonces se pusieron de pié, se colocaron las capas a la espalda y las capuchas sobre la cabeza y volvieron a echarse para ver un par de horas las estrellas.

.-. ¿Saba?-

.-.Dime-

.-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en el equipo de quidditch?-

.-.Señor Schnuppermault, señorita Black, no me digan que están dispuestos a convertirse en los limpiadores oficiales de calderos de la escuela-

.-.Perdón, profesor- masculló Saba.

Artemis y Saba se miraron por lo bajo, furiosos. Todo el día había sido un constante llamado de atención. Desde Vuelo, la primera clase de la semana, porque, por alguna razón, a Artemis le temblaban las manos cuando trabajaban Vuelos en parejas. La razón era obvia, porque su pareja era Greg Easthouse, pero claro, el profesor no lo sabía. Luego en Historia de la Magia, uno de los cursos más entretenidos y con uno de los profesores favoritos de todos, Bridge, porque Saba no pudo responder quién fue el Squib rebelde que inició la "Revolución de las Varitas Blandas" en 1800, dato que el profesor Bridge acababa de dar. Luego en Herbología, Artemis y Saba casi dejaron caer un Bebé del Diablo de un metro de altura en la terrible faena de sacarlo de la enorme maceta para plantarlo de una vez en tierra. La profesora Hel casi los expulsa de la clase. Y luego, Viper en Runas, haciendo estallar las risitas socarronas de Kitty MacDaughtry y Lila Elmira, que parecía más valiente que antes.

Finalmente, en taller de latín, de nuevo con Bridge, Artemis tuvo serios problemas para traducir los primeros tres párrafos de un cuento popular llamado "El Valiente Tirso y los Tricornios Negros". Así que, al final de la clase, tomó una rápida decisión.

.-.Me voy al Pensadero- le dijo a Saba, cuando se subían las capuchas, porque dejaban el Castillo Joven.

.-. ¿Te acompaño?-

Artemis negó.

.-.Ya. Entonces yo voy en dos horas, también quiero sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que ha pasado-

Pasaron tres días y tres sesiones de dos horas cada una para que Artemis y Saba pudieran despejarse completamente. El jueves ambos amanecieron renovados, de tan buen humor que no parecían Stormenhand, porque el resto de los chicos de tercer curso continuaban peleando en los pasillos y gritando en la sala común.

.-. ¿Algún día aprenderemos a lidiar con nuestros problemas por nuestros propios medios?- preguntó Sami.

.-.Así es más saludable- respondió Saba, sonriéndole al cielo.

Artemis, él y Sami estabas tumbados en el pasto en su pedazo favorito de claro, disfrutando las últimas horas de la tarde. Sami también sonreía porque ella también había tenido sesiones personales con el Pensadero.

.-.Nadie sabe cómo no estoy estresada- dijo, riendo- Hypatía me ha preguntado mil veces si le estoy pidiendo a uno de quinto que practique conmigo sus encantamientos relajantes-

Artemis y Saba estallaron en carcajadas.

.-.Pregunta ¿Por qué ustedes tendrían que estar estresados?- Saba interrumpió sus carcajadas- no se acercan los finales, ni los parciales… estamos en mayo!-

.-.Ah, es que Valthemoon es muy competitivo. La gente se fija mucho en ti y en tus notas… creo que lo más importante para nosotros es no ser un Invisible. O sea, es obvio que al principio todos somos Invisibles, porque somos nuevos, pero llega un momento en que empiezas a hacerte notar, ya no solo por los alumnos, si no también por los profesores, que hablan de ti y de lo bueno que eres… mientras más joven dejes de ser Invisible, mejor, supongo-

.-. ¿Existe algo así?- preguntó Saba, perplejo.

.-. ¡Claro!- exclamó Sami, abriendo los brazos. Artemis empezó a reír- fue lo primero que los mayores nos dijeron. Y Viper. ¿A ustedes nunca les han dicho nada?-

Artemis, que aún se reía, negó.

.-. ¿Y qué ganas dejando de ser Invisible?- preguntó Saba, al cabo.

Sami se encogió de hombros.

.-.No sé. Pero dicen que los miembros de la Trinidad fueron los primeros en dejar de ser Invisibles, en sus épocas. En realidad uno nunca sabe a ciencia cierta si se es o no Invisible, solo lo intuyes y el resto apoya o no tu intuición según tu fama-

.-. ¿Qué es la Trinidad?- preguntó Artemis, dejando de reír. Había escuchado ese término todos los años desde que había llegado a Goldenwand y nadie jamás se había molestado en responderle… y ella tampoco se había molestado en averiguar.

.-.Hablando de eso- Sami se sentó junto a Saba- mira-

Artemis también se sentó, para ver lo que Sami quería mostrar. Su mejor amiga desenfundó su varita, la apuntó al frente y dijo, abriendo bien la boca: _Filum_. Y nada pasó.

.-. ¿Viste?-

Saba se sentó derecho.

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-.Hice eso que tú hiciste, _Filum_-

.-.No vi nada-

Igual que Artemis, que no comprendía qué era lo que Sami intentaba decirle.

.-.Exacto, no pasó nada-

.-.Ya me perdí-

Sami puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó justo frente a Saba.

.-.Que hice el mismo encantamiento que tú hiciste la otra noche y no salió ningún hilito-

.-.Ah… seguro lo hiciste mal- dijo Saba, encogiéndose de hombros.

.-. ¡No hice nada mal!- respondió Sami, ofendida- dije lo mismo que tú dijiste y te aseguro que con mejor dicción y a pesar de eso, no salió nada de mi varita-

Saba bufó y se volvió a echar en el pasto. Artemis miró a Sami atentamente, preparándose para sostenerla cuando quisiera irse encima de Saba para golpearlo. Pero Sami no hizo nada, solo se puso de pié y le tendió una mano al elfo.

.-.A ver, quiero que lo hagas tú- le dijo.

Saba, aún echado, estiró su varita y dijo flojamente _filum. _A continuación, un hilillo morado salió de la varita. Sami lo miró, perpleja. Artemis vio cómo sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas como tomates y supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando: a ella jamás le había salido mal un encantamiento, entonces era impensable que uno sencillamente no le saliera. Seguramente pensó que seguía siendo eso que quería dejar de ser: una Invisible.

Y Saba, como de costumbre, le echó sal a la herida.

.-.Seguramente tu varita está fallada-

Artemis no fue lo suficientemente rápida para detener a su amiga, porque cuando lo notó, Saba ya estaba colgado de los pies, con la cabeza a la altura de la de Sami, mirándola tan sorprendido como Artemis.

.-.Escúchame bien, Saba Schnuppermault- le gruñó la Valthemoon- esta varita de 25 centímetros, madera de Manzano y pelos de unicornio JAMAS ha fallado un solo encantamiento, así que… o me enseñas bien lo que se supone que haces o me explicas qué está pasando-

.-.Se me ocurre, Sami Sodeburg, que el encantamiento que yo hice es un encantamiento que requiere de práctica. No porque no te salga a la primera significa que hay un problema de por medio-

Artemis iba a hablar, a decir que a él le había salido el encantamiento a la primera, pero una mirada pronta de Saba la detuvo. Mientras tanto, Sami empezaba a hacer una serie de complejos movimientos con su varita, movimientos que Artemis reconoció como los Ocho Imposibles de la última clase del profesor Gamma, que hasta ese momento no le salían porque, aceptándolo para ella misma, como que apestaba en Transformaciones.

Tras el último movimiento y una exclamación furiosa en latín, una grama de pasto se transformó en una culebra del mismo verde intenso, que se deslizó lejos de ellos hasta desaparecer.

.-.No hice conejos porque todavía me salen verdes- escupió Sami, mirando el rastro de su culebra y a Saba, alternativamente.

.-. ¿Y?- peguntó Saba, que en general tenía una actitud bastante insolente, considerando su posición.

.-.Que soy la mejor alumna de Gamma, de Dimber y otros-

.-. ¡Colón!- Saba sonrió- Sami¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?-

.-.A que mi varita no tiene ningún problema, ni mis habilidades… ese encantamiento, _filum_… es raro_…_ ¿de donde lo aprendiste?-

Artemis le dio una rápida mirada a Saba, durante la cual su mejor amigo le pidió ayuda.

.-.De un libro que encontramos en la biblioteca_- _mintió Artemis rápidamente, no muy segura de si le gustaba hacerle eso a su mejor amiga- cuando estaba practicando el _Accio-_

.-. ¿Qué libro?- le preguntó Sami.

.-.No sé, lo convoqué desde un estante y se cayó antes de llegar a mis manos y ahí vimos el encantamiento, pero no me fijé que libro era-

.-.Ah… estaba en los estantes... ¿Tú puedes hacer el encantamiento?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

.-.Intenta, por favor Artemis-

.-.A ver… _filum-_

Nada sucedió.

Artemis miró a Saba con el ceño fruncido, pero él ya no las miraba, si no que tenía la mirada aterrorizada dirigida a lugar en dirección al pórtico del Castillo Joven.

.-.Sami, bájame- ordenó de pronto, con la voz temblorosa- por favor- agregó, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado.

Artemis se volvió para ver lo que le daba tanto miedo a Saba y vio a alguien acercarse a ellos. Estaba tan lejos que sólo podía decir que era alto… y ni siquiera estaba segura de ello. Tenía la capucha puesta así que no podía ver el color de su cabello y la capa en movimiento tapaba la insignia y sus pasos no eran lo suficientemente largos como para ver la falda bajo el saco grande de los hombres.

.-.Sami por favor bájame. Perdón por haber dudado de tu magia y haber dicho todo eso de tu varita. Es mentira, tú eres la mejor, eres la reina del mundo y de todos los encantamientos, bájame por favor… al menos déjame coger mi varita-

Definitivamente no era Darkenlord, porque ellos solían usar el uniforme blanco.

.-.Sami Auxanovna Sodeburg Popova-

Ah! Por fin, unos pasos más y Artemis pudo reconocerlo: Fleance, el capitán del equipo de quidditch. Ah! Y estaba yendo hacia Saba… ah!... eso no podía significar nada bueno.

.-.Ay, Merlín- suspiró Saba, segundos antes de que su capitán llegara junto a ellos. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo encendido.

Artemis volteó la cara para no reír, igual que Sami que, aunque no tuviera idea de quien era el chico que se les había acercado, encontraba muy graciosa la situación.

.-.Saba ¿Qué diablos haces así?-

.-.Capitán… yo… nada-

Tres minutos después, Artemis y Sami estaban revolcándose de risa en el pasto, mientras Saba intentaba conservar su dignidad parado junto a ellas, con los brazos cruzados y el mentón levantado.

Sami dejó de reír cuando se hizo de noche y la hora del toque de queda se aproximó. Saba y ella mantuvieron una conversación sorpresivamente civilizada y bastante amigable en el camino a la Torre de Valthemoon, que a Artemis le encantó escuchar más que participar.

.-.Ya sabía que ibas a estar en el equipo de quidditch- le dijo Sami a Saba, mirando a Artemis- es bueno volando¿no?-

Artemis asintió.

.-.Gracias- respondió Saba, sonriendo- aunque… también ayudó un poco que Ru estuviera de mal humor y desconcentrado en las últimas prácticas-

.-.No tiene nada que ver- intervino Artemis- tú eras suplente de buscador y él de cazador-

.-. ¿Cómo sabes?-

.-.Sami y yo fuimos a verte-

.-.Exacto, a ver_me _no a ver_lo_-

.-.Oigan chicos…- Sami se volvió hacia ellos, parecía nerviosa. Habían llegado al inicio del largo pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de la Torre de Valthemoon- la próxima vez que vayan a practicar magia de cursos superiores, me avisan ¿sí?... para ver si descubrimos encantamientos nuevos juntos-

Eso le rompió el corazón a Artemis, tan rápido y tan efectivamente que se quedó quieta mirando a Sami, sin poder mover un solo músculo, sin siquiera poder levantar la mano para decirle adiós.

Ninguno de los dos habló por el resto del camino al Paso, en donde, cuando estaban a la mitad, Saba se detuvo, miró a Artemis de reojo, cosa que ella notó a la perfección y luego tomó aire para decirle:

.-.Fleance me dijo que hay reunión pasado mañana a las seis- y continuó avanzando.

Los recuerdos que Artemis creyó haber dejado en el Pensadero volvieron a ella inmediatamente con un repentino escalofrío. Y con ese mismo escalofrío llegaron los recuerdos de la profesora Gabrián y lo mal que trataba a la profesora Ater y las palabras de Adrian Acutus. El Salto es su evento favorito, no vamos a dejar que se lo arruinen. No quería involucrarse con esa gente, no quería estar en un grupo llamado la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, no quería reuniones. No quería volver a ver a Apple Easthouse, pero tampoco quería que la profesora Ater luciera tan triste como en los recuerdos. Y bajo ningún motivo quería dejar de Saltar.

.-.Saba- de pronto, recordó algo- ¿por qué no le dijiste a Sami del encantamiento?-

.-. ¿Qué del encantamiento?-

.-.Que te salió a la primera-

.-.Porque le iba a molestar y me iba a seguir preguntando hasta llegar a _eso_- dijo Saba, sin rodeos.

Artemis asintió. Y volvió a sentirse mal por mentirle a su amiga.

.-. ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle?- preguntó, al cabo.

.-.Creo que no- respondió Saba, mirándola.

Artemis se tomó unos segundos en silencio, imaginando lo que Sami diría después de que ellos le contaran lo que hacían una vez al año y a la vez, se imaginaba preparándose para responderle y preparándose también para lo que Saba fuera a hacer o decir y para lo que Sami le respondiera. Esa pelea iba a ser imposible de detener… y… probablemente ella no permanecería en el centro.

.-.Cada año se hace más difícil, podríamos usar una varita más para…-

Estaban ya dentro de la Fortaleza, subiendo las escaleras interminables que llevaban a la sala común. Saba, que iba primero, se detuvo, se volvió hacia Artemis y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos celestes brillaban y se distinguían perfectamente en toda la oscuridad. Los de Artemis, en cambio, permanecían ocultos.

.-.Sabes lo que Sami diría- empezó su mejor amigo- también me gustaría decirle pero…- sus ojos se achicaron y se apartaron de Artemis, porque, seguramente, a él tampoco le gustaba ver lo que estaba imaginando- no va a estar de acuerdo y se le podría escapar… o peor… puede que quiera hacerlo pero la podrían atrapar-

Y atraparla haciendo_ eso_ sería lo peor que podría pasarle a Sami. Artemis asintió.

Entró a la sala común tras Saba, pensando en Sami y por eso, por tener la guardia baja, la hostilidad de sus compañeros la golpeó como un puño directo a la nariz. Incluso pestañeó un par de veces: Ru estaba en una esquina, Creixell en otra, Sean parecía un perro rabioso balbuceándole quien sabe qué cosas a Otto, mientras que Marcus y Joshua miraban el fuego con aspecto de estar a punto de tirarse a él. Artemis pudo sentir, claramente, la rabia que todos estaban sintiendo. Nuevamente los recuerdos ausentes volvieron a ella, pero solo pedazos, chispazos, que hicieron que al día siguiente corriera al Pensadero ni bien estuvo libre.

Al final de la dolorosa extracción se encontró con Sami, que tenía el aspecto de haber estado esperando mucho tiempo tras ella.

.-.No me di cuenta que estabas aquí- le dijo a su mejor amiga.

Sami se encogió de hombros.

.-.No pasa nada. Solo no te olvides de limpiar el Pensadero… si no, la profesora Gabrián nos mataría. Dile también a Saba, no quiero tener que limpiar su desorden-

Artemis le dijo a Saba al día siguiente, de camino a la clase de Pociones.

.-… nos mataría-

.-.Sí, igual siempre lo hacía-

Saba sonrió y tres chicas se desvanecieron sobre las paredes del corredor. Artemis puso los ojos en blanco, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, ya no le sorprendía la reacción del resto de personas ante cualquier movimiento de su mejor amigo. Una chica más suspiró al verlo pasar, pero otra gruñó. Eso sorprendió a Artemis, que volteó ligeramente a verla.

.-.Después de todo es un Stormenhand, no tenemos por qué cruzarnos con él- susurraba a una chica que estaba a su lado.

.-.Estoy segura de que Saba es la excepción a la regla-

.-.No es más que un Stormenhand-

.-.Ya me harté- dijo Artemis, tomó la mano de Saba y lo obligó a terminar el camino que le quedaba hasta el salón de Pociones casi trotando- si la profesora aún no está, voy a la librería-

Y si en los libros no había un fundamento lógico para que los Stormenhand tuvieran esa reputación, todos lo iban a lamentar muchísimo. No sabía cómo, pero lo iban a lamentar.

Pero la profesora sí estaba en el aula cuando llegaron. Otro problema surgió y Artemis evitó sus ojos, porque se sentía culpable de ver recuerdos que no le pertenecían, pero a la vez, tenía muchas ganas de mirarla, porque había descubierto que era una bruja superior a las de su edad, al menos cuando era adolescente. Podía usar ese encantamiento que ya había olvidado como se llamaba para elevarse por lo aires… moría por preguntarle cómo lo hacía y quién se lo había enseñado, pero a la vez se moría de vergüenza. Así que, como en las clases anteriores, sólo se esforzó por hacer bien las cosas y llevar la clase en paz, cosa que, para los ánimos de los Stormenhand en ese momento, era toda una hazaña.

.-.Schnnupermault, Black ¿puedo pedirles un favor?- la profesora Ater los llamó al final de la clase.

Los dos fueron hacia ella y por primera vez, Artemis reparó en la ligera curva que entristecía sus ojos. Algo no iba bien.

.-.Sé que va a ser difícil, pero me gustaría que encontraran a los chicos que también Saltan. Por favor, es que tengo que hablarles de algo que es un poco urgente y no tengo tiempo de convocarlos yo misma… ¿creen que puedan hacer eso por mi?-

Artemis asintió inmediatamente.

.-. ¿Cuándo es que necesita que estemos?- preguntó Saba.

.-.Hoy a las siete, todos en mi despacho-

Artemis miró a Saba gravemente y él le devolvió la mirada. No podían ir todos los de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto juntos al despacho de Ursa Ater, porque era básicamente, identificarse ante las narices de Apple Easthouse y los demás que los estuvieran persiguiendo. Y aunque no los vieran ellos, podían tener más espías y definitivamente, un grupo tan heterogéneo de alumnos llamaría la atención para cualquiera que estuviera buscando algo raro.

Pero su misión era decirle eso a la gente de la Sociedad.

.-. ¿Pasamos por la biblioteca primero?- pidió Artemis, cuando salieron de clase de Pociones.

Artemis entró casi corriendo a la biblioteca y salió casi de la misma manera, ganándose la desconfianza del bibliotecario, con dos libros bastante gruesos en las manos, porque no entraban en su morral.

.-.Ya está, Sa…-

Fue difícil decir si los libros se le resbalaron de las manos, debido a una corriente misteriosa de viento o si ella los tiró con rabia, porque justo frente a ella, su mejor amigo abrazaba cariñosamente a Hanna Marianne. No podía creerlo. Había dejado a Saba solo, esperándola y estaba segura de que no se había demorado ni cinco minutos, lo suficiente como para que Hanna Marianne llegara reptando y se le insinuara a su mejor amigo… o lo suficiente para que él diera un par de sonrisitas que hicieran que la tipa esa se abalanzara a sus brazos.

_.-.__Yo jamás te haría eso, Artemis-_

¡Y ni siquiera el sonido de sus libros golpeando el piso los distrajo!

Recogió los ejemplares de "_Valthemoon, Darkenlord y Stormenhand, la Historia Completa de Goldenwand. Tomo II" _y "_Los Cien Hechizos, Encantamientos y Conjuros que un Mago Debe Aprender Antes de Morir", _los apretó con mucha fuerza contra su pecho y se fue.

El lugar en el que se iba a reunir la Sociedad Secreta del Salto era el pórtico del Castillo Viejo. Tanto Artemis como Saba podían llegar ahí hasta con los ojos cerrados, así que no tuvo problemas en el camino y llegó antes que todos, por eso, estuvo tentada a correr hacia el Pensadero y quitarse de la cabeza esa horrible imagen de Saba abrazando a Hanna Marianne, pero eso podría traer problemas si se demoraba mucho o si alguien la veía salir del Castillo, así que, lo que mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar el libro de historia de Goldenwand y empezar a leer.

Alina Hamal, la pelirroja sobrina del director y Bert Falcone llegaron primero. Tras ellos Fleance y Dan, luego Adrian Acutus y finalmente, con una sonrisa bastante grande en la cara, Saba, el traidor.

.-. ¿Les dijiste?- preguntó Saba a Artemis, ella fingió no haberlo oído y continuó con la lectura de su libro.

Estaba sentada sobre una columna rota, con las piernas en mariposa. A su lado se había puesto Alina Hamal y al lado de ella, Bert Falcone.

.-. ¿Decirnos qué?- preguntó Fleance, mirando a Saba.

.-.La profesora Ater nos mandó a buscarlos y decirles que quiere hablar con nosotros a las siete, en su despacho- respondió Saba- capitán-

.-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bert Falcone.

.-. ¿Le dijeron algo?- Adrian Acutus se le abalanzó a Saba- niños ¿le dijeron?-

.-.Bájale a las revoluciones, Adrian, los chicos no han dicho nada- defendió Dan, desde su lugar, junto a Fleance.

.-.Hoy tuvimos clase de Pociones- explicó Saba- la profesora nos llamó y nos pidió el favor, nosotros no le dijimos nada de nada- terminó, mirando fieramente a Adrian- no somos traidores-

Artemis soltó una tos que solo Saba pudo escuchar.

.-. ¿Estás molesta?- le preguntó él, cuando los dos iban al despacho de la profesora Ater.

A Bert se le ocurrió que, para no levantar sospechas de nadie, sería mejor que fueran al despacho de la profesora Ater en parejas, o de a uno. Y si alguien entraba creando una distracción, es decir, sin que nadie lo notara, sería infinitas veces mejor.

Los primeros en ir, como ya se lo estaba imaginando Artemis, fueron ella y Saba.

.-.No- respondió Artemis, cínicamente.

.-. ¿Estás molesta porque me viste con Hanna? Artemis… vas a tener que…-

.-.Mis libros se cayeron y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Estabas como encantado-

.-.Ah…- Saba bajó la cabeza porque, como Artemis se horrorizó de notar, estaba ruborizado- pero no puedes estar molesta por que esté con Hanna, pensé que habíamos acordado algo-

.-.No me molesta que estés con Hanna- volvió a mentir Artemis- si no el estado en el que te pones, como un idiota que no se percata de lo que pasa-

Saba empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Las mejillas de Artemis se pusieron rojísimas, a pesar de eso, miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, exigiéndole una explicación.

.-.Es que… no te has enamorado. No sabes lo que se siente-

_.-.Eso no es cierto. Dile que no es cierto-_

_.-.Yo…-_

_.-.No es cierto ¿verdad, Artemis? Dile-_

_.-.No puedo-_

_.-. ¿Qué?-_

_Harry se volvió hacia Artemis y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella esquivó la mirada, pero un segundo después, la clavó en los ojos verdes tras las gafas del chico. _

_.-.Los sueños no cuentan- dijo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él la corrigiera._

_.-.Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo-_

_.-.Nunca hablamos de eso-_

_.-.Pensé que no teníamos que hacerlo-_

_.-.Yo… tú eres un sueño-_

Artemis tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Saba soltó una risita condescendiente y le dijo algo como "No te preocupes, ya llegará", pero ella no le prestó mayor atención. Su corazón estaba acelerado, igual que su cabeza.

De pronto, a sus oídos llegó el inconfundible sonido de dos voces chocándose entre ellas, como floretes y espadas en la clase de esgrima. Una sobre la otra. Una discusión. Dos mujeres acaloradas gruñían cada vez más, cuidando bastante no levantar la voz. Miró a Saba y él asintió, también las había oído. Los dos corrieron hasta la esquina y asomaron sus cabezas ligeramente hacia el corredor y cuando vieron de quienes se trataba, no se sorprendieron.

.-.Escúchame bien Ursa-

.-.No, escúchame bien tú Morgana… no me interesan tus opiniones personales sobre mi evento… tal vez sí… pero de manera diferente. Es una práctica segura, te lo he demostrado con todos los encantamientos y estadísticas y estudios que he estado haciendo todas las noches y días desde que ha empezado el curso y sabes que no tenía que hacerlas… pero a ti te interesa mucho la seguridad de los alumnos y lo entendí y lo hice, para que no te preocuparas. Es seguro. Y si pasa algo, creo que las dos sabemos que soy la persona más adecuada para resolver cualquier inconveniente. Por favor, no quiero pensar que estás tratando de sabotear el Salto sólo porque no te gusta-

.-.Yo tampoco quiero pensar que tú persistes en esa práctica irracional sólo porque te divierte jugar en las alturas-

.-.Si quisiera jugar en las alturas, me tiraría yo sola-

.-. ¿Por qué no lo haces?-

.-.Porque el Salto es una tradición que me legaron y que a mis alumnos les encanta. No puedo cortarla así nada más ¿Te imaginas cómo se pondrían…?-

.-.Tú eres la profesora, tú tienes la última palabra-

.-.No pienso dejar a mis alumnos sin saltar, Morgana. Lo siento-

.-.Yo también-

.-. ¿Qué quieres decir?-

.-.Que no creo que tus alumnos salten este año, Ursa-

Escucharon pasos decididos que se alejaban pisando fuerte, segundos después un suspiro profundo y el cerrar de una puerta.

Un extraño viento súbito hizo que sus capuchas se agitaran en sus espaldas y que el cabello les revoloteara por todas partes. En el cerebro de Artemis los recuerdos y las ideas empezaron a conectarse rápidamente como rosetas de maíz explotando. Adrian Acutus había acusado directamente a la profesora Gabrián de haber mandado a Apple Easthouse y compañía para cazar a las personas que hicieran el Salto. Ellos intentaban convencer a Dan de que no saltara y estaban dispuestos a usar la fuerza si era necesario. La profesora Gabrián, su tutora, acababa de decirle a la profesora Ursa que no creía que sus alumnos saltarían. Ursa Ater se había pasado noches y días haciendo estudios y estadísticas y quien sabe que más cosas para demostrarle a la profesora Gabrián que todo era seguro y era seguro, en efecto. Y aún así la profesora Gabrián le decía a la profesora Ater que no iban a saltar. Y a la profesora Gabrián jamás le había caído bien la profesora Ater, disfrutaba rompiéndole sus ilusiones más preciadas… El Salto era la ilusión más preciada de la profesora Ater… ya no había razón por la cual seguir dudando de la seguridad del evento, pero ella no podía permitir que sucediera. Por eso había llamado a los chicos de su propio señorío, para que doblegaran a los alumnos que saltaban, ya que con la profesora encargada no se podía.

.-.Me niego a creer que es así- dijo tajantemente Artemis.

.-.La profesora Gabrián no es así- apoyó Saba.

Los dos estaban apoyados sobre la pared, agitados como si hubieran corrido desde el Castillo Viejo hasta la punta de la Torre de Valthemoon. Ambos tenían las mejillas rojas y se lamentaban, en voz muy baja, el haber visto los recuerdos de adolescencia de su tutora.

.-.Estamos predispuestos a pensar que la profesora Gabrián es la… mala, porque vimos como era- agregó el elfo.

.-. ¿Y si alguien está tras ella?- preguntó Artemis, obligándose a encontrar más posibilidades- el director-

.-.Sí…- dijo Saba, sin mucho ánimo.

No convencía tanto como la idea de que la profesora Gabrián odiaba a Ursa Ater y por eso quería acabar con el Salto.

.-.Vamos al despacho de la profesora Ater- dijo Saba, al cabo- si nos quedamos aquí vamos a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto-

Artemis asintió. Tocaron la puerta del despacho y la profesora Ater los invitó a pasar. Tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre, si no hubiera escuchado la discusión, Artemis jamás habría imaginado que acababa de ocurrir. Ella y Saba aguardaron en silencio a que el resto de la Sociedad llegara al despacho, por suerte no demoraron mucho y a diez para las siete, ya todos estaban acomodados en el curioso despacho de Ursa Ater, que lucía demasiado vacío y demasiado ordenado como para ser de ella.

.-.Parece que Saba y Artemis son muy buenos mensajeros- observó la profesora Ater con una sonrisa que empezaba a temblar, sobre todo cuando miraba a todos- ¡hasta han llegado antes de la hora…!-

Artemis y Fleance cruzaron miradas por un instante. El capitán del equipo de quidditch de la escuela ya había notado algo raro en la profesora.

.-.Bueno… yo los llamé porque… eh… tengo una noticia que darles…- Ursa Ater quiso sentarse, en su escritorio, pero se corrigió inmediatamente.

.-. ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Adrian Acutus, solícito.

.-.Sí. Gracias Adrian, tú siempre tan… atento… sí. Ah. Ya. La noticia es que… el Salto se va a tener que posponer unos meses por, eh… ¿como le dicen? problemas administrativos-

Los abucheos y las exclamaciones de decepción se oyeren bastante fuertes, considerando que sólo eran siete personas. Artemis, Saba y Fleance estaban enfrascados en un "no puede ser" al infinito, mientras que Dan completaba sus frases con todas las groserías habidas y por haber, cuando vieron la mano de la profesora Ater levantarse hasta su pecho.

Los siete detuvieron sus exclamaciones de inmediato y miraron a la profesora, lucía bastante contrariada y Artemis podía jurar que la había visto sonreír y emocionarse cuando ellos estallaron en quejas, pero en ese momento, tenía la impresión de que quería enfadarse a propósito con ellos, aunque no fuera lo que le nacía. Las palabras de la profesora Gabrián llegaron a su cabeza: "_Tú eres la profesora, tú tienes la última palabra." _Y por la manera en la que los miraba, era obvio que la profesora Ater pensaba en lo mismo.

.-.Es lamentable, pero es lo que es- dijo, casi sin aire- no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que no hay caso en que se quejen-

Todos estaban perplejos. Ni Artemis ni Saba la habían escuchado hablar así.

.-.Lo siento, profesora- dijo Adrian Acutus, acercándose a su escritorio- ¿al menos podemos saber cuándo vamos a saltar?-

.-.Les puedo dar una fecha referencial, nada más… digamos que… el 31 de julio, si todo sale bien-

Sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas y Artemis tuvo la impresión de que la profesora Ater estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de ellos para abrazarlos pero luego empezó a hojear unos pergaminos que estaban en su escritorio.

.-.Bueno- dijo Fleance- entonces… gracias por el aviso. Nosotros nos vamos. Buenas noches-

.-.Buenas noches-

Media hora más tarde, la Sociedad Secreta del Salto estaba en los camerinos, discutiendo, con los cabellos al viento, por un viento extraño, que Artemis había empezado a recelar, porque aparecía sin agujeros de por medio.

.-.Para mí, esos problemas administrativos tienen nombre y apellido- dijo Adrian Acutus- Morgana Gabrián-

.-.Eso no es lo que importa ahora- dijo Fleance- lo que importa es que, probablemente, esos "cazadores" estén enterados de lo que nos ha dicho la profesora Ater… y les conviene, porque ahora tienen más tiempo para su cacería-

Artemis asintió. Sonaba bastante lógico si suponía que era la profesora Gabrián la culpable de que ellos no saltaran. Y eso sonaba bastante lógico si recordaba la pelea de la que fueron testigos ella y Saba antes de llegar al despacho de Ursa Ater. De pronto, se preguntó si todos ellos debían saber sobre la pelea… de alguna manera ayudaría a prevenir que los cazaran, pero nadie le otorgaría a la profesora Gabrián el beneficio de la duda y la tildaría, definitivamente, de la culpable y por tanto, de su enemiga.

Miró a Saba y él ya la estaba mirando. Supo que su mejor amigo se preguntaba lo mismo, así que negó imperceptiblemente. Saba hizo un gesto de haber entendido y los dos volvieron a prestarle atención a lo que Fleance les decía. Ni un solo pensamiento más sobre contarles sobre la pelea de las profesoras, ni sobre el recuerdo en el Pensadero de la profesora Gabrián.

.-.Y aunque no estén enterados- decía el capitán de quidditch- es preferible prevenir. Por ahora sabemos que Apple Easthouse, Hank Ferry y Freddy Bluesmith están de cacería. De ellos sabemos que son bastante rudos y que no tienen ningún problema con pegarle a una mujer… así que Alina y… la amiga de Saba, tengan cuidado- Fleance tomó una larga bocanada de aire- los tres son lentos, así que, corriendo se libran. Eso es todo lo que tengo ¿alguno de ustedes puede agregar algo más?-

Bert Falcone levantó la mano.

.-.Hay algunos Valthemoon que no están de acuerdo con El Salto, que también podrían ayudar a eso de la cacería- dijo, se le veía preocupado- Jin Berry y Ula Gordon son los únicos que se me ocurren ahora-

.-.Jin está en el equipo de quidditch- le dijo Fleance- él no va a hacer nada… pero lo puedo llenar de prácticas, por siacaso-

.-.Y Ula está en el equipo de esgrima- agregó Alina. A Artemis le recorrió electricidad por el cuerpo de solo escuchar la palabra_ esgrima_- y practica para el Pre-Torneo, así que también está ocupada. Además, tampoco podemos ir haciendo una lista de sospechosos, terminaríamos asustándonos de todos-

.-. ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Bert.

Saba levantó la mano, tímidamente.

.-.Hasta que no den ningún indicio de estar realmente detrás de la gente que salta, creo que mejor será estar tranquilos, porque puede que… sin ofender, solo hayan perseguido a Dan porque estaban vengándose de algo que hizo… no sería la primera vez que lo hacen- miró a Artemis, para que corroborara lo que él decía. Ella asintió.

.-.Y cuando lo hagan vamos a tener que defendernos entre nosotros- finalizó Fleance.

.-.Sin hacer escándalo, para que la profesora Ater no se de cuenta- añadió Adrian Acutus, que, sorprendentemente, no había cargado contra la profesora Gabrián desde su primera intervención. Parecía perturbado desde que salió del despacho de la profesora Ater.

.-.Pero ni se les ocurra tocarles un pelo antes- advirtió Fleance- porque se van a dar cuenta… actúen como si nada pasara. Y si algo pasa, vengan a cualquiera de nosotros- miró a Artemis y a Saba, obviamente porque eran los menores.

.-.La profesora Ater estaba rara¿no?- preguntó Dan, de la nada.

Todos se miraron.

.-.Anda, ni lo noté- dijo Bert Falcone, sarcástico- claro que estaba rara, por qué crees que vinimos hasta acá-

.-.Sí, ya sé, pero no hemos hablado de eso-

.-.Lo mejor que podemos hacer para ayudarla, cualquiera que sea su problema, es mantenernos a salvo y mantenerla sin idea de lo que pasa- dijo Fleance.

.-.No me digas que no quieres saber por qué se puso así-

Artemis y Saba se miraron. Ellos sí sabían y algo, en la proximidad con los otros cuerpos, en la conciencia de grupo, los hacía sentir culpables.

.-.No es que no quiera saber…-

.-.También nos concierne-

.-. ¡No, Dan! No nos concierne- explotó Fleance- nosotros somos un grupo de alumnos inscritos para El Salto, nada más. No somos los organizadores, ni los encargados, por lo tanto, no tenemos por qué ir más allá y tal vez es justamente eso lo que necesita ahora la profesora Ater, que tengamos nuestras narices fuera de sus asuntos, los cuales ella sabrá arreglar, porque no es ninguna idiota. Le confían su vida todos los años, por Merlín, confíen en ella ahora también-

Y se fue.

_.-.Si__ ella fuera una inútil, todos los Stormenhand estaríamos muertos- susurró Artemis, su papá estaba a su lado y le había contado todo lo de la reunión con ese grupo que se hacía llamar La Sociedad Secreta del Salto y también lo de la pelea de las profesoras._

_.-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas que sólo era un sueño?-_

_Al otro lado de Artemis estaba Harry, en la misma posición que ella. _

_.-.Papá- llamó Artemis- ¿crees que debimos decirles?-_

_.-.Creo que lo que hicieron está bien. Además, Saba estuvo de acuerdo- respondió su papá- ¿Sabes algo de tu tío Remus?-_

_.-.Nada-_

_.-.Es ese otro chico¿no?- volvió a preguntar Harry._

_Artemis no le hizo caso, se volvió hacia su papá y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

Despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormida después de bañarse y eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, por suerte los doseles estaban corridos y nadie la veía desnuda, sacó un brazo hacia y baúl y tanteó sobre él la ropa de deportes.

En quince minutos estaba lista, en la sala común, esperando a Saba.

.-. ¿Por qué tan emocionada por la clase de Herbología?- le preguntó Saba, cuando iban a clase.

.-.No es eso. Quiero decirle al profesor Altair que me entrene para el Pre- Torneo-

.-.Te acordaste por lo que dijo Alina-

Artemis asintió, Saba también.

.-.Yo también le voy a pedir-

.-. ¿También vas a entrar al Pre- Torneo?-

.-.Claro… ¿crees que voy a dejar que te lleves toda la gloria?-

Al final del día buscaron al profesor Altair, quien les dio un horario en el que entrenaba a todos los alumnos que lo habían buscado. Artemis y Saba asintieron, sintiéndose idiotas por haber pensado que eran los únicos a los que se les había ocurrido pedirle asistencia al profesor de esgrima.

.-. ¿O sea que van a estar juntos en el Pre- Torneo?- les preguntó Sami, cuando los tres se reunieron en el Castillo Viejo, para una sesión grupal de Pensadero.

Artemis y Saba, que acababan de ver un recuerdo familiar de Sami con su abuelo ruso, asintieron felices. Sami se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisita poco creíble que, por alguna razón, la hizo sentir culpable.

.-.Tengo algo para nosotros- dijo Artemis, sonriéndole a Sami mientras corría hacia su morral.

.-. ¿Qué?- preguntó Saba, acercándose y leyendo la portada del libro que Artemis le estiraba- ¿"_Valthemoon, Darkenlord y Stormenhand, la Historia Completa de Goldenwand. Tomo II"?_-

.-.No, este- Artemis le dio un libro a Sami, que lo tomó sin entender- lee lo que dice-

.-. "_Los Cien Hechizos, Encantamientos y Conjuros que un Mago Debe Aprender Antes de Morir"-_

.-.Propongo que los aprendamos-dijo Artemis, sin respirar. Lo había estado pensando desde que Sami les hizo esa petición antes de dejarla en su sala común, eso de aprender magia juntos… era una tontería, pero si Sami sentía que ella y Saba se esforzaban por ser mejores que ella juntos, entonces le iba a demostrar que no era cierto.

.-. ¿Aquí está el _filum _ese?- preguntó Sami, emocionada.

.-.No sé, no lo he hojeado desde que lo saqué-

.-.Porque has tenido la nariz pegada en este otro¿no?- preguntó Saba, con sorna.

Artemis le arrebató La Historia Completa de Goldenwand, Tomo II de las manos y lo guardó en su morral. Luego, sin hacerle caso a las sonrisitas de Saba, le indicó a Sami que abriera el libro.

.-.Podemos practicar aquí- propuso Artemis

A Sami se le iluminó el rostro. Artemis sonrió, era lo que estaba esperando.

.-.Y este libro puede ser nuestra guía- dijo- porque, necesariamente tenemos que conocer algunos encantamientos, esos no tenemos que practicarlos¿no?... a ver- Sami abrió el libro- lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ver si están por orden alfabético o de dificultad-

.-.Yo no sé si quiero aprender- admitió Saba, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de deportes- además esos hechizos y encantamientos deben ser complicados… les recuerdo que tenemos 13 años-

.-. ¡Qué pesimista!- exclamó Sami, dejando de examinar el libro- además, cómo quieres dejar de ser un mago con las facultades de uno de trece años, si no te enriqueces… esto es experiencia educativa de primer…-

.-.Lo hace por flojera- susurró Artemis, cortando a Sami. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo- y por molestarte-

Saba asintió, con una sonrisa gigante. Artemis y Sami suspiraron por un segundo, pero luego recobraron la compostura y enterraron sus rostros en el libro, para ocultar sus mejillas rosadas.

.-.A ver, creo que es por orden de dificultad- dijo Sami, con la voz más seria que pudo fingir.

.-.Sí, primero está el _Alohomora-_ indicó Artemis.

_.-. _…que todos dominamos… luego- Sami repasó rápidamente la lista- aquí está el _Accio… _es uno de los primeros y yo también ya lo sé-

.-. ¿Hay alguno de desarme?- preguntó Saba.

.-._Expelliarmus-_ respondió Sami- está pasando el 20, no debe ser muy sencillo, si tenemos en cuenta que los que conocemos terminan en el 10-

.-.Entonces hay que practicarlo ¿no?-

.-.Por mi, bien- Sami sonrió- los de cuarto curso están aprendiendo eso en Artes Oscuras y Defensa… y me encantaría tener una buena clase con la profesora Gabrián, para variar. ¿Tú que dices, Artemis?-

Ella asintió, en realidad prefería buscar el encantamiento volador de la profesora Ater… pero Sami parecía bastante emocionada con dirigirlos, así que la dejó.

Empezaron a practicar al instante y dejaron de hacerlo cuando un _Expelliarmus _de Artemis no sólo arrojó la varita de Saba metros más allá, si no que también a Saba y lo hizo golpearse con el único muro en pié del Salón.

Artemis y Sami corrieron hacia él.

.-.Saba ¿estás bien?-

.-.Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

.-. ¿Me escuchas? Dime ¿Ves lucecitas? Mira mis manos¿cuántos dedos hay?-

.-.Perdón, no sabía que eso podía pasar-

.-.Saba, responde¿puedes mover el cuello? No, mejor no lo muevas… a ver, deja que te ponga a levitar…-

.-.Estoy bien, Sami, ya deja de decir tonterías-

.-. ¿Estás bien?-

.-.Aturdido… pero bien- respondió Saba, poniéndose de pié a duras penas- y mi espalda duele un poco-

.-.Creo que mejor—

.-.Traemos colchonetas para la próxima- cortó Sami a Artemis, quien lo que realmente quería decir era que mejor dejaban de hacer esos encantamientos, porque podían ponerse a jugar con uno peligroso y se herirían entre ellos- o las hacemos aparecer, yo me comprometo a aprender como hacer aparecer colchonetas, al menos almohadas, o las podemos volver chiquitas, puedo traer la de mi habitación y ustedes la de las suyas, total, los elfos domésticos no los van a acusar de robo y luego de achicarlas, las agrandamos aquí y protegemos todo y seguimos practicando juntos ¿ya?-

Artemis y Saba, que estaba apoyando todo su peso en Artemis, asintieron. Sami sonrió más todavía y su sonrisa no menguó ni un solo segundo en el camino de regreso al Castillo Joven, es más, habló durante todo el vuelo, olvidando las náuseas que le provocaba el viajar en escoba.

.-.Y para no meternos con un encantamiento o hechizo indebido, creo que debemos leer antes de hacerlo, enterarnos un poco de qué sirve y qué extensiones puede tener… no digo que hagamos un ensayo, si no que estemos un poquito enterados ¿qué dicen ustedes?-

.-.Saba, perdóname, en serio no tenía idea de…-

Artemis miraba a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido. No se quejaba, pero estaba echado tieso, con la cabeza hacia arriba, fijamente, ni se volvía para mirarla. Ya llevaban quince minutos acostados en la cama adoselada de Artemis, quien había insistido hasta el cansancio que Saba pasara la noche con ella, para que así lo pudiera cuidar, y en los quince minutos, su mejor amigo no había movido un solo músculo.

.-.No te preocupes, sólo no te muevas mucho-

Artemis se puso como una tabla a su lado, girando a cada segundo la cabeza para comprobar como estaba su mejor amigo.

.-. ¿Sami se ha emocionado, no?- preguntó él, intentando distraer a Artemis, que tenía el aspecto de estar a punto de echarse sobre él y llorarle las disculpas.

Artemis asintió. Hasta ese momento la felicidad de Sami le cosquilleaba como una mariposa en el estómago y, aunque probablemente Sami liberara a la controladora que tenía dentro en las semanas y prácticas por venir, Artemis estaba dispuesta a seguir con la idea. Aunque Sami les tomara exámenes escritos.

Y verdaderamente Sami se convirtió en una profesora controladora y descabellada en las semanas siguientes, que fueron las más agitadas y ocupadas que Artemis jamás había tenido en su vida. Su tiempo, en esos momentos, estaban dividido en cuatro (por orden de importancia): Prácticas de esgrima para el Pre- Torneo, sesiones personales y grupales del Pensadero, sesiones de magia clandestina con Sami y Saba y clase. Además de esporádicas reuniones con la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, peleas con sus compañeros de curso de Stormenhand y peleas con Hanna Marianne, quien, para colmo, había entrado a las prácticas del profesor Pólux Altair para participar en el Pre- Torneo de esgrima. Todo sazonado con mentiras sobre su salud, porque, aunque llevara casi un tortuoso mes sin comer aceitunas, las náuseas le seguían, igual que los dolores de cabeza.

.-.Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que seas amable con ella-

Un florete salió volando en dirección a la cabeza de Saba, quien se agachó justo antes de que la punta le diera de lleno en la frente. Al otro lado de los camerinos estaba Artemis que, cinco segundos atrás, ordenaba su equipo de esgrima, pero que en ese momento estaba parada frente a su amigo, con las manos en la cadera, furiosa.

.-. ¿Estás ciego?-

.-.Ahora no, pero casi… por tu culpa- respondió Saba, poniéndose de pié con cuidado- ya, no te molestes, sólo decía que…-

.-.Yo la odio mucho antes de que a ti te gustara- le dijo Artemis, atrayendo el florete que le había aventado a Saba hacia sí con un encantamiento convocador.

.-.Porque no la conoces- el elfo se volvió a agachar y el florete volvió a pasar sobre su cabeza- admite que no te has tomado el tiempo para hablarle bien-

.-.Eso me enorgullece-

.-.Por favor, Artemis, tienes que... _Accio. _No voy a dejar que me tires de floretazos de nuevo… ya, mira, nunca te he pedido nada, pero…-

.-.No va a volver a pasar lo de hoy. Te lo prometo-

No iba a volver a arremeter en lance contra Hanna Marianne como si tuviera serias intenciones de matarla, mejor dicho, de avergonzarla y hacerle pasar un mal rato. Pero sólo si Hanna Marianne no se metía con ella. Y si lo hacía, sólo la mandaría a volar con uno de esos _Expelliarmus _que tan bien le salían.

.-. ¿En serio?-

.-.Dame ese florete-

.-.Gracias, Artemis-

.-.Pero tienes que contarle a Sami-

Saba pasó el resto de la tarde dándole argumentos a Artemis, según los cuales no era buena idea decirle a Sami que él estaba enamorado de Hanna, pero Artemis se mantuvo en sus trece, estaba cansada de tener que mentirle a su mejor amiga cada vez que Saba cancelaba alguna reunión para hacer magia o para ver recuerdos en el Pensadero porque tenía una cita con Hanna Marianne o algún encuentro fortuito planeado con antelación, o algo por el estilo. Además, no le gustaba ser la única persona en el mundo que sabía que a Saba Schnuppermault le gustaba Hanna Marianne, era un secreto demasiado grande y demasiado asqueroso como para soportarlo sola… incluso estuvo un par de veces tentada en dejarlo flotando por el Pensadero… pero no pudo.

.-.Va a gritar, me va a encantar, va a encantar a Hanna, se va a molestar con los dos, porque se me puede salir, casualmente, que tú lo sabías desde hace tiempo y nunca se lo dijiste…-

.-.Ya me está doliendo la cabeza de nuevo, Saba, basta-

Bastante, para ser precisos. Tanto que tambaleó un tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de su mejor amigo para no caer.

.-. ¿Te sientes bien?-

.-.Sí- no. El dolor empezó tan de pronto que se asustó y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza.

En instantes le sobrevinieron náuseas con tanta intensidad que el tiempo en el que había estado bien (sólo unos segundos atrás) le pareció lejano y borroso.

.-.Vamos a tu habitación-

.-.Tenemos que buscar a Sam…- pero no pudo decir el nombre completo porque se le terminó el aire, de la nada. Aspiraba, abría la boca, intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas, pero no podía. Artemis se soltó de Saba e intentó pararse derecha y tomar un buen par de bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, pero no pudo. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y sus tripas se retorcieron con tanta fuerza que sintió el almuerzo en el paladar.

_No voy a vomitar, no voy a vomitar, no voy a vomitar._

Saba la tomó justo antes de que se desplomara. Y ella se vio caer, pero no supo por qué, si en su cabeza seguía parada.

.-.Vamos a la enfermería- oyó a Saba, pero lejos.

Un cosquilleo empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Mil hormiguitas caminaban rápido por sus venas. Todo empezó a avanzar, así que supuso que ella lo estaba haciendo, pero en su cabeza sus piernas estaban quietas. Giraron una esquina y tropezó con sus propios pies, Saba la sostuvo más fuerte. Artemis se tapó los oídos, había escuchado claramente el chirriar de su bota contra el suelo y el sonido le perforó el cerebro. Cada paso que daban, de pronto, era como azote de bombo, cuatro azotes de bombo a la vez, podía distinguir sus pasos torpes de los de Saba… dos torpes, dos rápidos, dos discretos. ¿Qué?

Artemis se detuvo.

.-.Te voy a llevar aunque sea a rastra…-

Artemis le indicó silencio a Saba con un dedo.

.-.Hay alguien- le susurró.

Las orejas puntiagudas de Saba temblaron y luego su rostro se puso completamente blanco. Giró los ojos hacia un lado, mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de deportes, en busca de su varita. Artemis hizo lo mismo, torpemente… alguien los estaba siguiendo… seguro uno de los que perseguían a la Sociedad Secreta del Salto.

.-.Sigamos caminando- le dijo Saba a Artemis- acuérdate de lo que nos dijeron en la última reunión. Vamos a llegar a la enfermería y ahí no se van a meter con nosotros-

Artemis asintió. Eran ellos. Sabía que eran ellos y el miedo que sentía por Apple Easthouse desplazó momentáneamente el malestar general de su cuerpo y procuró avanzar sin tropezarse lo más rápido que podía.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Levanta más las rodillas para correr. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Gira a la derecha, dobla una pierna. Más pasos atrás, no vamos a llegar a la enfermería, Saba, no vamos a llegar a la enfermería. No voy a llegar, me están persiguiendo. Apple Easthouse. Los dementores, en Azkaban. Mi papá. Lo estaba viendo y de pronto, frío. Temblor. Los dementores. Corre, corre. Azkaban casi hace un año. Y un mes después de Azkaban, dolores de cabeza. Náuseas... vómitos… dolor de cuerpo… un mes después de Azkaban… No, no, no. Eso fue una vez y nada más. El mismo dolor de cabeza. No, no, no. Un mes. No.

Artemis se paró de pronto. Lucía más pálida que de costumbre.

.-.A la enfermería, no- le dijo a Saba.

.-. ¿Estás loca? Tienes una de tus jaquecas-

.-.No es eso. Léeme-

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-. Léeme-

Saba la miró fijamente y Artemis hizo lo mismo. Vio las pupilas de su mejor amigo dilatarse y dilatarse y luego volver a la normalidad mientras el resto de su rostro se contorsionaba. Saba la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia el camino que llevaba a la enfermería, pero Artemis forcejeó con él, se soltó y empezó a correr a duras penas hacia el lado contrario.

No! Maldita sea. Por ahí están ellos.

Sacó su varita, sólo por si decidían atacarla abiertamente.

Pero oyó los pasos, mil veces amplificados, retrocediendo conforme ella avanzaba¿estaban huyendo? O ¿la iban a emboscar? No le importaba, porque aunque su miedo por Apple Easthouse conmoviera a todo su cuerpo, el dolor de cabeza se había intensificado y estaba muy por encima de él. No podía ir a la enfermería, no podía quedarse cerca.

.-. ¡Artemis!-

La voz de Sami se oyó muy fuerte, pero lejana.

.-.Los estuve esperando como una idiota en el Castillo Viejo ¿dónde estaban?... ¿qué te pasa? Artemis ¿te sientes bien?-

.-.Sami, avanza- le dijo Artemis, jalándola con una mano.

.-. ¿Qué pasa?-

.-.Nos están persiguiendo-

.-. ¿Dónde está Saba?-

Saba, seguro lo habían atrapado. Tenía que volver.

No. Una arcada la hizo tirar la mitad de su cuerpo hacia delante. Sami la incorporó con torpeza, tomó su mano y la guió en medio de pisos temblorosos y paredes ondulantes hasta un salón vacío.

.-. ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, cuando cerró la puerta con ambas adentro.

Tenía frío. Le reventaba la cabeza de dolor. Quería vomitar. Estaba temblando. No tenía idea si estaba parada o echada o sentada o arrodillada. Tenía miedo, porque en ese pasillo de Azkaban no había salida y los dementores se acercaban más y más a ella y no podía gritar el nombre de su papá ni el de su tío Remus, porque la garganta se le había cerrado y toda la magia que había aprendido en la escuela era inútil, porque las piernas ya no le respondían y no sabía si corría o caminaba o estaba simplemente parada. Solo sabía que el frío aterrador estaba conquistando su espalda y pronto, tomaría todo su cuerpo, porque las criaturas esas, horribles, estaban casi sobre ella. Miedo. Sus manos arrugadas y viscosas. Miedo. La luna llena y un lobo asesino que destruye la casa. Miedo. Su papá muerto. Miedo. Una mujer derramándole lágrimas en los ojos antes de tirarla a una pileta y dejarla sola. Su mamá se iba, su papá se iba y los dementores estaban cada vez más cerca y ella se estaba muriendo y… sintió claramente algo rompiéndose dentro de ella, como un seguro.

Oyó el grito de Sami, pero no pudo ver sus ojos aterrorizados, porque su cuerpo se había lanzado a sí mismo al piso y ya no se revolvía, si no que flotaba, ligero. De pronto el dolor de cabeza ya no era una sensación extraña, era un mal acostumbrado. Sus ojos se abrieron al doble de lo normal y vio hacia abajo, a las carpetas que había dejado atrás. Y una de ellas se movió, porque ella la miraba. Sami chilló. Artemis sentía el cosquilleo apoderarse de ella, correr a través de sus venas, como hormigas atolondradas y salir por cada poro. Miró una carpeta y esta explotó. Sami gritó de nuevo. El escritorio pesado que estaba ante todas las capetas traqueteó, y luego avanzó hacia las carpetas, como embistiéndolas, Artemis sintió el choque en su piel, las carpetas empezaron a temblar. Los mapas colgados, los globos terráqueos, todo lo que estuviera en la habitación temblaba y ella los sentía en su piel.

.-. ¡Sami!-

.-.Saba, entra, por favor… ¡Saba!-

.-.Abre la puerta-

.-.Entra, Saba, por favor, por favor-

.-. _¡Alohomora!-_

El dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte con una súbita punzada, como si le acabaran de atravesar el cráneo con una pinza caliente. Cayó.

.-. ¡Artemis!-

.-.Saba, no te acerques, por favor-

.-.Sami, tenemos que sacarla de ahí, le duele la cabeza-

Fue consiente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta el más pequeño, hasta el menos pensado. Y sintió que doblaban su tamaño, que las hormiguitas hacían que creciera. El doble. El triple. Gimió. Era demasiado grande. No podía soportar a sus músculos apretando contra ella. El cuádruple. Su pelo flameaba con un viento inexistente. Su corazón no cabía en su cuerpo y palpitaba desesperado para hacerse lugar. Cada palpitación era un sacudón diferente, que acentuaba las náuseas y el dolor de todo su cuerpo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza que sentía diez veces más grande y más dolorosa y gimió. No iba a aguantar más, tenía que hacer que todo eso saliera… dolía, dolía, dolía, dolía.

Gritó. Con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Los dementores estaban cerca y su cuerpo iba a explotar. Las carpetas traqueteaban cada vez más furiosas, como ansiosas. Artemis gritó más fuerte y la pesada mesa del profesor embistió nuevamente y las carpetas temblaron más ansiosas y su cuerpo crecía y crecía y todo explotó. Carpetas, globos terráqueos, mapas. Todo hacia ella. Las hormigas salían de su cuerpo como chorros de agua y su cabeza latía como su corazón. Los dementores estaban sobre ella. Sintió un golpe. Una carpeta contra su brazo. Otro golpe, justo en la frente. No dolían, ellas reventaban, su cuerpo no, él aguantaba. Gritó. Y mientras más fuerte gritaba y más fuerte salían los chorros de ella, la habitación giraba más y más en torno a su cuerpo y las carpetas chocaban entre ellas y las astillas salían volando en todas las direcciones, clavándose en sus brazos, en sus manos, sin dolor… y los mapas volaban y la enorme mesa de profesor se estrellaba a así misma contra la pared.

.-.No podemos detenerla, Saba… tienes que hacer algo-

.-.Algo como qué-

.-.Desarmarla-

.-.No puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga-

Se fue de bruces contra el suelo, aunque quiso evitarlo, pero sus manos no respondieron al llamado de su cerebro y no se antepusieron a su cabeza. Pero no estaba lista, los chorros de su cuerpo no dejaron de dispararse hacia los lados y supo que, como fuera, tenía que incorporarse, así que, lentamente, intentó ponerse de pié, al menos estar incorporada mientras sentía como se le iba energía en enormes chorros que salían por su cuerpo con la fuerza de proyectiles.

Y cuando se acabaron las reservas, todo terminó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el rostro de Saba estaba sobre ella. Sus ojos fueron dos luces celestes opacas que le tranquilizaron el dolor de cabeza y la hicieron, por alguna razón, suspirar aliviada, como si su mejor amigo acabara de prometerle que nada malo iba a pasar. No se dijeron nada, sobre todo porque Artemis no tenía fuerzas, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo muy pesada y no podía mover ni los dedos de las manos. Mucho menos hablar. Mucho menos pensar. Tenía ganas de sólo mirar los ojos de Saba hasta que lo que fuera que la tuviera mal, cesara.

Miss Grapehood, mejor dicho, sus orejas enormes, aparecieron por los pies de la cama.

.-. ¿Despertó la bella durmiente?-

Saba asintió.

.-.Pero creo que no puede moverse, Miss Grapehood-

.-.Es natural, Saba y nada de qué preocuparse. Artemis ha tenido un par de semanas bastante complicadas por lo que me cuentas y según los exámenes, se ha quedado sin fuerzas, literalmente. Sólo nos queda esperar a que las recupere, por lo cual tiene que comer mucho y evitar los esfuerzos, a toda costa, si quiere participar en ese Pre – Torneo de esgrima-

Artemis hizo esfuerzo para asentir, para pedirle a la enfermera miles de pociones que le devolvieran la energía y así poder participar en el Pre- Torneo, pero su movimiento resultó ser una sacudida leve de cabeza, que nadie entendió.

.-.Pobre, no sabía que fuera tan débil -

Artemis gruñó, pero Saba contuvo sus espasmos con una mirada amenazante.

. mucho, tomar muchos líquidos, nada de esfuerzos… las clases de Vuelo prohibidas, al menos por una semana… y las de Artes Oscuras… voy a escribir notas para sus profesores, explicándoles…-

Saba se acercó al oído de Artemis.

.-.Tuve que decirle todo lo que hacías para que no supiera lo otro-

.-.Igual que su amiga, no sé que toman las chicas de hoy en día, pero todas se desmayan, de desvanecen…-

Artemis se sobresaltó. Una extraña sensación, porque fue una especie de sobresalto laxo. Como que sí, como que no.

Miró a Saba, para que le dijera de qué amiga estaban hablando y él alejó la mirada, le indicó con un dedo que mirara y con la otra mano, descorría las cortinas que la separaban de otra camilla, en la que estaba Sami, su mejor amiga, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Dormida o desmayada, parecía lo mismo.

.-.Está dormida- aclaró Saba- pero se desmayó segundos antes de que tú te desmayaras. Se llevó un susto bien grande-

Artemis asintió como pudo y también alejó la mirada.

.-. ¿Te duelen?- le preguntó Saba, tocándose la frente- tienes un par de moretones bien grandes. El de la frente es el único que puedo ver, pero Miss Grapehood me contó-

¿Moretones?

_.-.Esa sensación horrible-_

_.-.Ya… ya… tranquila-_

_Artemis estaba derrumbada sobre Harry, llorando abiertamente, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, mientras que él la abrazaba fuertemente y le daba eventuales palmaditas en la espalda. _

_.-.Y ni siquiera me puedo mover-_

_.-.Ya… tranquila… ¿no quieres que llame a tu papá?-_

_.-.No- Artemis se incorporó inmediatamente y vio a Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero serios- no llames a mi papá-_

_.-.Tal vez él sepa-_

_.-.No… yo…- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder contenerse- él no va a querer a una hija así- _

_Lloró toda la noche abrazada de Harry y cuando despertó lo vio a su lado, mirándola fijamente y ella rehuyó esa mirada. ¿Si la estaba mirando como a un ente? Un monstruo, que hacía cosas terribles cuando se descontrolaba. Tan fuerte y tan terrible que desmayaba a su mejor amiga y no hacía nada por evitarlo._

_.-. ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Harry._

_.-.Yo tengo la culpa- respondió Artemis._

_De todo. De no contenerse. De que Sami se hubiera desmayado del susto. De no haber corrido cuando los dementores la perseguía, de no hacer nada para que no la atacaran. Tenía la culpa de lo que acababa de pasar._

.-.No se despierta, debe estar cansada la pobre-

.-.Ya. Entonces me voy-

.-. ¿No quieres que le diga que viniste, Ru?-

.-.No-

Artemis abrió los ojos a penas, justo a tiempo para ver la puerta cerrarse tras alguien. Un segundo después ya no podía ver nada, porque todo estaba borroso, un segundo después quiso levantar la mano para secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas, pero sus manos aún pesaban como plomo.

_.-. ¿Ha…?-_

_Él y__a no estaba. Se había quedado sola en medio de un bosque negro que fácilmente podía ser el pasillo de una cárcel fría. Sola. Con una luz pequeñita que provenía de su propio cuerpo desnudo, de la palidez enfermiza de su piel y que iluminaba las asquerosas llagas que tenía, que la cubrían casi completamente. No ardían, no dolían, pero las sentía sobre ella y a penas podía soportarlo. Quería quitárselas, arrancarse la piel, pero cuando lo intentó, se dio cuenta que debajo de esa supuesta piel limpia habían llagas más rojas y más negras y que debajo de ellas, habían más y por más que escarbó en sí misma, no dejó de encontrar las horribles heridas, tan profundas como su palidez y su enfermedad. Tan profundas como su asco._

_No podía caminar, porque las piernas le pesaban y de pronto las manos se inutilizaron y se quedó ahí, presa de su propia luz enfermiza, parada, desesperada, sin poder moverse, rogando que algo le arrancara las llagas de la piel, que le arrancaran la piel, la carne y todo lo que fuera necesario para dejar de sentir ese asco sobre ella misma. Llorando porque todos pod__rían verla cuando ella despertara, porque su papá ya no iba a querer estar con ella. Ni Saba, ni Ru. Llorando porque no podía culparlos, porque como había desmayado a Sami, podría desmayarse ella misma. Llorando porque de no haber ido a Azkaban nada le habría pasado y entonces todo volvería a suceder, porque de darle otra oportunidad, lo habría hecho de nuevo, a Azkaban por su papá, pero se abría asegurado de que sus piernas fueran más rápidas y más fuertes._

_De pronto,__ volvió a sentir esas horribles hormigas correr por sus llagas._

_.-. ¡NO, POR FAVOR!-_

.-.Gracias por venir a recogerme Saba-

.-.De nada, Sami. ¿Has hablado con ella?-

.-.No se ha despertado en todo este tiempo. Dice miss Grapehood que es normal, porque los análisis dijeron que estaba muy cansada, pero…-

.-. ¿No le has dicho nada de lo que viste, no?-

.-.No- Sami sonó ofendida.

.-. ¿Ni siquiera ayer, después de que me fui, cuando vino la profesora Gabrián?-

.-.No. Me sentí culpable por no haberlo hecho, pero me repetía y me repetía que no podemos decir nada a menos que Artemis lo crea conveniente. Aunque de verdad… Miss Grapehood actúa como si pensara que nada está mal, pero ayer las escuché hablando… a ella y a tu tutora- Samio suspiró pesadamente- sé que suena estúpido, pero…-

.-.No te preocupes, cuando Artemis se despierte, hablamos. Pero sin presionar-

.-.Sí. Ayer vino tu amigo del ojo tapado, el que se peleó la otra vez en la clase de esgrima-

.-. ¿Ru?-

.-.Sí creo. Pero no se quedó… quería ver a Artemis-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

.-.Los profesores Altair preguntaron por ella. Y Ghana ¿la ubicas? creo que iba a venir hoy a verla-

.-.El profesor Dimber también preguntó-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos minutos.

.-.No podemos decirle nada a nadie, no importa cuánto nos pregunten- dijo Saba, al cabo.

.-.No planeaba hacerlo. De todas maneras… tampoco termino de entender qué pasó ¿sabes? Cuanto más lo reproduzco en mi cabeza, como una película, más imposible me parece… me gustaría tanto preguntarle…-

.-.A mí también-


	23. La habitación destruída

**¡Hola a todas y felices fiestas!**

**Espero que la hayan pasado bien. Yo me demoré un poco en postear porque estuve de viaje... pero ya les traigo un capítulo bastante grande como para compensar (sólo espero que no esté aburrido)**

**Ginebra: gracias por pasarte por aquí!... y sí, bueno... a Saba le gusta mucho Hanna, pero no me digan que eso nunca les ha pasado, yo he conocido a muchos chicos que se han enamorado perdidamente de chicas que, de verdad, no eran buenas personas. En fin, algo bueno debió verle y creo que eso se ve un poco en este capítulo. Lo de Artemis es, como ya leerás, un rezago de lo que sucedió el año anterior, cuando la atacaron los dementores, en la visita a su papá... aunq ella misma no tiene idea realmente de lo que es, lo irá descubriendo poco a poco, igual que nosotros. Lo de su papá... no creo que se entere por Remus, la verdad, por lo que sucede en este capítulo, pero eso no quiere decir que no se va a enterar nunca.**

**Cris: Eso del crecimiento es verdad, pero también es verdad que tiene a Saba a su lado (al que también le están pasando cosas raras). ¡Yo también estoy de vacaciones! y ya volví a mi ciudad, así que me voy a esforzar para avanzar todo lo posible antes de que empiecen mis clases de nuevo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Andrea: Andrea come W.A.F.F.L.E.S. Y sí, Wayra significa viento, así que no es casualidad (me descubriste) ejejeeje. Sobre la última conversación que tuvieron Saba y Sami, se referían no al momento en el que la atacaron los dementitos, si no a lo que había pasado en el salón... osea a a la explosión, por eso los dos mueren por preguntarle qué pasó, porque, para empezar no tienen idea que fue producto del ataque de los dementores del año anterior (Sami no tiene idea de que algo así le pasó a su mejor amiga). **

**Diana¡Ya volví! lo siento por no postear antes, pero estaba en exámenes fnales y luego, ni bien terminé, me fui de viaje... espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y muchísimas gracias por mandarme ese mensaje, porque me ilusionó mucho que estuvieras esperando que escribiera algo.**

* * *

La habitación destruída

_It's not that she walked away  
Her world got smaller  
All the usual places  
The same destinations  
Only something's changed._

Las mañanas grises de mayo le dieron paso a las frescas de junio y éstas, como de costumbre, prepararon a los alumnos para las frías de julio. Los elfos domésticos, siempre invisibles y siempre efectivos, agregaron una frazada extra a cada una de las camas en todo el Castillo Joven, prendieron fuegos mágicos (magia oculta élfica, decía Saba) que calentaban más y por más tiempo y sirvieron desayunos humeantes en todas las mesas. Miss Grapehood, en comunicado general durante la tercera semana de junio, pidió que todos empezaran a usar sus capas gruesas, chalinas y mitones para prevenir la epidemia de gripe acostumbrada en esos meses.

El profesor Pólux Altair exigía a sus alumnos de esgrima llevar dos mudas de ropa y, a aquellos a los que preparaba para el Pre- Torneo, a realizarse el 11 de agosto, los hacía tomarse una ducha caliente tras la práctica, quedarse en el gimnasio hasta que estuvieran completamente secos y luego, salir.

Las clases de Vuelo, que prometían ser una lucha por la supervivencia en contra del frío, empezaron a ser teóricas para los chicos de tercer curso por primera vez en sus vidas. Y todos, todos, prefirieron secretamente morir de hipotermia.

En esa ocasión, una mañana de jueves sin sol, los Stormenhand miraban anhelantes al cielo desde la calidez de un salón. Aburrido. Para todos, hasta para Greg Eastohuse, al que nunca le gustaron las clases de Vuelo.

.-.A ver… ¿Qué coordenadas debo seguir para ir desde el pórtico del Castillo Joven hasta el del Castillo Viejo?- preguntó el profesor Cástor Altair, tratando de recapturar la atención de la clase.

Lila Elmira, como siempre, levantó la mano.

.-.Es una pregunta capciosa, porque responderla implicaría que conocemos la dirección del Castillo Viejo perfectamente, lo que implicaría que vamos seguido, pero eso está prohibido-

.-.Muy suspicaz, Lila- respondió el profesor Altair- pero ir al Castillo Viejo no está prohibido. Lo que dice en el libro de normas, al que seguramente te estás refiriendo, es que no es recomendable. ¿Alguien me puede dar las coordenadas? A ver, Artemis-

Artemis bajó la mirada y negó, silenciosamente. Saba respondió por ella y luego de que el profesor Altair lo felicitara por la exactitud de sus coordenadas, miró a su mejor amiga, pero ya no con preocupación, llevaba casi dos meses sin hablar más de lo necesario, pero sí con nostalgia. La voz de Artemis que resonaba en su cabeza era tan bonita… y la extrañaba.

.-. ¿No vas a hablar hoy tampoco, verdad?- le preguntó Sami, al terminar clases ese día, en el comedor, aprovechando la leve distracción de Saba, que discutía fuertemente con Sean mesas más allá.

Los dos habían acordado no forzar a Artemis a hablar y ella lo sabía. Sabía que Saba y Sami cuidaban cada palabra que decían para no molestarla, para no herirla o presionarla. Y eso a Artemis le daba ganas de hablar, sólo unos segundos, sólo para decirles que no importaba, que podían decir lo que ellos quisieran porque igual no iba a afectarle. Es más, casi podía jurar que no le importaba si la dejaban sola. Sería mejor, viéndolo desde fuera, porque Saba podía irse con Sami y hablar a sus anchas y ser como antes y reírse. No los había escuchado reír en semanas.

.-. ¡Te salvaste sólo porque tu capitán se metió a hablarte, elfito!- gritó Sean y todo el comedor escuchó, probablemente.

Sami se volvió, Artemis giró los ojos ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

.-.Sí, me salvé que quedar en detención por destruirte- respondió Saba- aunque en lugar de detenerme, la profesora Gabrián me habría premiado por deshacerme de la basura de Stormenhand-

.-.Ahora sí…- Sean desenfundó la varita antes de que Saba pudiera preverlo y gruñó un encantamiento cortante hacia el elfo, pero apuntó mal y en lugar de darle a él, golpeó a Artemis en el brazo.

Sami chilló y corrió hacia su mejor amiga, igual que Saba y Sean y el resto de los Stormenhand de tercer curso que estaban por ahí. Artemis había caído de su silla con una exclamación muda y se apretaba con fuerza el antebrazo derecho, del cual fluía la sangre como un hilito, entre sus dedos.

.-.Artemis ¿estás bien?- preguntó Saba, hincándose a su lado.

.-.Vamos a la enfermería- le dijo Sami.

Artemis levantó la mirada directamente hacia Sean.

.-.Cuando quieras atacar a alguien, apunta primero, imbécil-

Y sin decir nada más, se puso de pié y salió del comedor, seguida de sus mejores amigos y de alguien más, que no se presentó hasta que llegaron al pasillo que daba a la enfermería, entonces, estiró una manito y tocó con sus dedos pequeños el hombro de Artemis, quien no se molestó en volverse. Pero Saba, a su lado, sí lo hizo.

.-. ¿Hada?-

.-.Hola Saba. Artemis- Hada corrió hacia delante, para ver a Artemis a los ojos- creo que fuiste muy dura con Sean- la encaró- está bien que te haya encantado, no, no está bien, está mal, pero… lo que tú hiciste también está mal-

Artemis asintió, sorprendida porque la pequeña Hada le dijera cosas así. Aunque decir sorprendida era bastante, ya que desde la explosión todas sus emociones estaban como cubiertas por un velo y eran bastante superficiales.

Hada movió la cabeza, esperando una respuesta y antes de que Saba empezara a hablar, Artemis lo hizo.

.-.Ya- le dijo y siguió caminando.

Hada se quedó helada aún mientras ellos seguían su camino. Saba esperó a que avanzaran un par de pasos más, tomó bruscamente de la mano a Artemis y cambió de ruta. Sami los seguía trotando por atrás, preguntando a donde iban, esquivando a chicas que se metían en el camino para ver a Saba y protegiendo a sus mejores amigos, que caminaban a zancadas sin importarles nada, de los ataques de las fans furibundas porque su Saba caminaba de la mano con alguien más.

.-. ¿A dónde?- preguntó Artemis.

Saba no respondió y cuando ella se plantó en su lugar, su mejor amigo la jaló con más fuerza. Llegaron a los camerinos, tomaron una escoba grande y Artemis fue obligada por Saba, en grado de fuerza, a sentarse al medio. Sami tomó su puesto atrás, a regañadientes, pero motivada por la mirada feroz del elfo.

.-. ¿Puedes decirme qué diablos pasa?- preguntó Sami, cuando Saba dio una furiosa vuelta de campana para esquivar un arbusto- ¿y manejar mejor? No estás llevando un par de paquetes, estás llevando a tus mejores amigas-

Cuando llegaron, Saba saltó de la escoba aún en movimiento y apuntó a Artemis con su varita, directamente al pecho. Ella se sobresaltó, esa vez realmente, porque había algo en la mirada de Saba que siempre la hacía estremecerse. La sombra del ave furiosa empezó a dibujarse debajo de los rasgos amables del elfo y eso calló todos los reclamos de Sami.

.-.Avanza- le dijo- Sami, vigila aquí-

Sami solo asintió.

Artemis caminó con la varita de Saba incrustada en el omóplato y la mano izquierda apretando antebrazo derecho que ya no sangraba, al ritmo que su mejor amigo decidía. Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación del Pensadero y Saba, con un movimiento hábil de varita, sacó un hilillo plateado de su sien, tan rápido que parecía que lo había hecho por años, y lo hizo levitar hasta tocar el agua de la gran vasija. Luego dirigió su varita hacia Artemis, justo a su pecho y le dijo

.-.Mira ahí adentro-

Artemis sabía que Saba no estaba bromeando, así que dio un par de pasos hacia el Pensadero y se sumergió flojamente en él.

_La espalda de Saba le tapaba la vista, pero Artemis sabía perfectamente qué estaba viendo o, mejor dicho, a quien: estaban en la enfermería, Sami estaba a su lado, sollozando y lo que tenían delante era una cama. Y en la cama no podía estar nadie más que ella. _

_.-.De verdad, Miss Grapehood, creo que está dormida- dijo Sami, en un susurro. La elfina estaba a su lado, con las orejas puntiagudas llegándole a la cadera. Qué bajita era Sami… Artemis acababa de darse cuenta._

_.-.No- pero Miss Grapehood no respondió, fue Saba- está despierta, pero no puede hablar-_

_.-.Yo diría que no quiere, Saba- corrigió la enfermera._

_.-.Está bien- dijo Sami- si no quiere hablar, podemos quedarnos aquí haciéndole compañía. Si eso no es molestia, Miss Grapehood-_

_El recuerdo se volvió borroso y Artemis fue empujada unos centímetros más adelante, pero seguía en la enfermería. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, se vio aún en cama, aún con los ojos cerrados, fuertemente. En esa ocasión, sólo estaba Saba a su lado._

_Se estremeció al verse. Tan pálida que parecía haber muerto hacía días, con las ojeras pronunciadas y las mejillas salidas. Marcas en su rostro que no eran heridas ni cicatrices, si no… líneas, arrugas que la deformaban. Si estaba así de fea, no podía culpar a nadie por no acercársele._

_.-.Sé que me estás escuchando… - empezó a decir Saba y Artemis no se volvió a verlo, si no que siguió con los ojos clavados en ella- por si acaso que te hable no significa que quiero que abras los ojos, no te esfuerces. Vine a traerte las noticias del día. Eh… la gente sigue molesta, Ghana volvió a todas las clases y ahora ella también se pelea, pero sólo con Kitty MacDaughtry, ha formado una especie de alianza con Joshua para contradecirla… eh…- mientras su mejor amigo le daba las noticias, Artemis lo vio estirar una mano con miedo y tomar la suya. Cuando lo hizo, vio como sus ojos se achicaron un segundo, como si estuviera esperando un golpe. Luego, su mejo amigo perdió la voz. Artemis dejó de verse, se acercó a él y vio sus pupilas dilatadas._

_No podía ser ¡La había leído! _

_Antes de que ella pudiera amagar un golpe hacia su mejor amigo, la escena volvió a cambiar. Ya no estaban en la enfermería, si no en el Castillo Viejo, junto al Pensadero. Saba y Sami estaban sentados frente a frente, con un frasquito de Fuego De Lámpade entre los dos, iluminándolos en la oscuridad._

_Tal vez por la penumbra, tal vez por la luz fuerte de la luna que los volvía plateados… Artemis tuvo la impresión de que sus mejores amigos estaban más pálidos que de costumbre. Y ojerosos. Como ella._

_.-.No lo voy a volver a hacer- dijo Saba- lo siento, Sami-_

_.-.Pero… ¿cómo está? La leíste… dime cómo está-_

_.-.No puedo y no la leí a propósito, solamente toqué su mano-_

_.-.Nunca te ha pasado eso antes, tuvo que ser adrede-_

_.-.Me pasa todo el tiempo últimamente. Cómo crees que supe que estabas en tus días-_

_Sami se puso roja al instante y luego Saba._

_.-. ¿Sabes que ya me…?-_

_.-.Eso no es lo importante, lo que interesa es que Artemis está sana-_

_.-.Creo que voy a llevarle aceitunas mañana, si Miss Grapehood no me descubre-_

_Un nuevo cambio. Y ya no estaban ni en el Castillo Viejo, ni era de noche. Nuevamente la enfermería. Artemis ya estaba despierta, sentada sobre su cama. Cuando se vio a sí misma se sobresaltó nuevamente y cuando Saba la ayudó a ponerse de pié, la imagen se puso peor. Ni la gruesa casaca ayudó a ocultar su cuerpo con menos masa que la que acostumbrada. _

_.-.Ya está. Ahora mismo hacemos un festín con aceitunas de todos los colores, sabores y tamaños- le dijo Saba, sonriéndole. _

_Artemis se tiró encima de él y empezó a llorar tan fuerte como había llorado con Harry. Saba no dijo nada, sólo la apretó hacia sí._

_La imagen cambió. Nuevamente se trataba sólo de ella y su mejor amigo, pero ya habían dejado la enfermería y Artemis supo que eso fue semanas después de hacerlo, porque recordaba el tiempo que le había tomado volver al aula esa. En la que… hizo lo que… _

_Vio su espalda ancha y jorobada. Vio la espalda de Saba, que estaba detrás de ella. Frente a ambos el salón vacío, sin puerta, destruido. Como ella lo había dejado. Su cabello flameaba sin viento y Artemis se recordó con los ojos fijos en la nada, vueltos hacia ella, mirando una y otra vez lo que había pasado… porque por desgracia no había perdido la memoria. Ni ese golpe en la cabeza, oculto por una venda oculta por un cerquillo, había borrado de su memoria lo de ese día. _

_Y ese viento horrible._

_Las dos Artemis cerraron los ojos y suspiraron. Todo lo había hecho ella, las carpetas rotas, la mesa abollada, los agujeros en la pared, sobre todo ese grande que el señor Edge había intentado tapar con un cuadro de un camino que se perdía a lo lejos. Todo. _

_Dejó de mirarse para concentrarse en Saba. Su mejor amigo estaba quieto, tras ella, sin hablar, sin respirar muy fuerte para no molestarla, esperándola todo el tiempo que ella se quisiera tomar. En sus ojos descansaba la ancestral paciencia élfica de la que tanto había hablado en profesor Bridge en clase de Historia de la Magia… su mejor amigo parecía mayor cuando miraba así._

_El recuerdo se hizo agua y, a continuación, apareció lo que pasó minutos antes, en el pasillo que daba a la enfermería. _

_Cuando ese recuerdo terminó, Artemis fue expulsada del Pensadero._

Saba seguía en su lugar, mirándola severo.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

.-. ¿Ya es suficiente?- esa no era para nada una pregunta, así que Artemis no consideró importante responderla- si estás pensando que soy un idiota por hablar de cosas de las que no tengo idea, puedes ir dejando de pensar eso. Te leí, Artemis, dos veces. Sí, es cierto que a mí no me pasó, pero tengo una idea…-

.-.No tienes idea de nada-

.-. ¡Por fin!- Saba abrió los brazos y la miró son una sonrisa ácida- he estado esperando que me dijeras algo desde hace casi dos meses, en los que has dicho menos de veinte palabras. Mira, no me interesa que no hables, cuando te conocí no lo hacías mucho e igual me agradaste; pero no puedes tratar a la gente como se te antoja sólo porque--

.-. _Sólo…-_

.-. ¡HA SIDO UN INFIERNO! Ya está. Lo admito, has sufrido más que cualquier otro ser humano en estos últimos dos meses, porque la peor de las desgracias te ha ocurrido. ¿Ya? Y por eso, por ese terrible acontecimiento, tienes todo el derecho de tratar a los demás como si fueran menos que tú. ¿Ya? Como si no tuvieran idea de qué es realmente el sufrimiento… y por eso deben aguantarte y comprenderte y adorarte, porque tú, Artemis Black, eres el sufrimiento encarnado ¿ya?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros. Saba se acercó a ella dando firmes zancadas.

.-.No me interesa que me trates como basura. Probablemente a Sami tampoco, estamos acostumbrados, pero los demás no tienen por qué ser tratados de la misma manera-

.-.No tienes idea…-

De nada de lo que decía. Saba no tenía idea de nada de lo que decía. Una Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo derecho, una horrible sensación de hormigas que corrían por su cuerpo. Ella nunca se lo habría buscado, a ella no le gustaba ser así. Saba no tenía idea.

.-.No, porque no me has dicho nada- admitió su mejor amigo, calmándose.

Como si lo que le hubiera pasado fuera para andarlo contando. Como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

.-. ¿Vas a seguir guardándotelo? Perfecto. Pero cuando quieras contarme, tal vez ya no quiera escuchar-

Saba salió del Castillo Viejo a zancadas, Artemis escuchó cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que éstos desaparecieron, probablemente porque había tocado pasto. Le habría encantado ir detrás de él y pedirle que la soportara sólo un poco más. Mejor dicho, le habría encantado _querer_ ir detrás de él y pedirle, pero no podía evitar no sentir nada más que ese horrible hueco que empezaba en la boca de su estómago.

Sola en ese salón, sólo había algo por hacer: sacó su varita y se apuntó la sien. Un hilillo plateado salió de ella, sin dolor y eso ya no la sorprendió. Ya sabía que las jaquecas eran por la explosión, que las náuseas eran a causa de la explosión, que ese estúpido viento que salía de lugares secos era causa de la explosión. Todas sus anormalidades, incluso anormales para un mago, eran productos de esa maldita explosión y ésta, a su vez, era producto de los dementores. Su culpa, por no haber corrido lo suficientemente rápido. Su culpa, por no haber hecho nada para detenerse cuando las carpetas flotaban y Sami se desmayaba.

Una Marca y una explosión.

Suspiró. Metió el recuerdo en el Pensadero y se sumergió en él.

_.-. ¿Vamos a correr?-_

_.-. ¿De donde sale tanta energía? Creo que voy a dejar de comprar aceitunas-_

_Artemis sonrió. Su tío estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, de un solo cuerpo, viejo y gastado como si hubiera pasado por una guerra, pero cómodo. Tenía un libro en el regazo, bastante gordo, no parecía narrativa, ni muggle ni mágica, más bien, parecía un libro de textos. _

_El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y ella quería aprovechar las últimas horas de la tarde para correr. Apollus se había ido a descansar después de haber hecho un largo vuelo ida y vuelta a casa de Sami, para dejarle el paquete por su cumpleaños y quería correr con alguien, escuchar una voz que no fuera la de Harry, para variar un poco, pero su tío no tenía cara de querer moverse… además, debía estar cansado, la luna llena acababa de pasar y, si bien la poción había sido un éxito, no lo había eximido de los dolores y malestares típicos de la transformación._

_.-.Si quieres sólo me ves-_

_.-.Artemis, la escuela ha terminado hace menos de un mes ¿Por qué no descansas?-_

_.-.No estoy cansada-_

_Su tío dejó el libro de textos a un lado y se sentó derecho._

_.-. ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto un rato, descansas y bajas en unas horas para la cena? Tengo algo que decirte-_

_Artemis no rebatió. Se quedó perpleja, mirando los ojos de su tío, con una media sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Sólo asintió y subió a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se lanzó por la ventana y empezó a correr alrededor de la casa, lejos de la ventana de la cocina, su tío no se daría cuenta de que ella había salido de la casa si regresaba a tiempo y se bañaba._

_El recuerdo cambió y Artemis se vio sentada en el comedor viejo, frente a su tío. Ninguno había probado bocado de la comida y se sentía una rara tensión. Artemis se vio mirando a su tío fijamente y lo vio mirándola con una expresión que recién entonces comprendió: culpa. Pena. _

_.-.Me han ofrecido un trabajo- dijo su tío Remus, sonriendo- la paga es buena, al menos lo suficiente como para darnos un par de gustos más. Para comprarte túnicas nuevas… y es un buen trabajo. Me lo ofreció Albus Dumbledore en persona. Quiere que sea profesor de un curso que se llama Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en Hogwarts-_

_En Hogwarts. Lejos de ella. Profesor. A tiempo completo. Meses, años. Lejos de ella. Lejos como las estrellas que veía a través de la ventana, mientras su tío Remus intentaba hacer contacto visual con ella para adivinar lo que estaba pensando. En Hogwarts. Lejos. Y él parecía tan aliviado. _

_.-. ¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó Artemis, después de muchos minutos en silencio._

_.-.Que sí-_

_Lejano como las estrellas su tío Lupin._

_La escena se transformó rápidamente. Ya no estaban en el comedor, ni en la sala, si no afuera, junto al árbol grande en el que descansaba Apollus, quien, en ese momento, era acariciado por Artemis._

_.-.Él sabe que soy hombre lobo- dijo Remus- ya tomó las medidas necesarias para eso, aunque si son las que me imagino… preferiría llevarme un poco de la poción que haces… aunque sepa a limón- sonrió y miró a Artemis, para comprobar que su chiste había tenido efecto, pero no lo tuvo, porque su sobrina seguía acariciando a su lechuza- ¿ya te respondieron los papás de Sami?-_

_.-.Quedamos en que no iba a pedirles nada, tío-_

_.-.Sí, pero… no quiero que vivas sola todo ese tiempo-_

_.-.Puedo hacerlo-_

_.-.Pero, en época de clases…-_

_.-.Sé donde comprar mis útiles- Artemis continuaba acariciando a Apollus- si necesito túnicas nuevas ya me dijiste que harías un depósito con tu primer sueldo. Anda a trabajar- lo miró- no hay problema- se puso de pié de un salto- Vamos hermanito, a darte de comer- miró a Apollus y la lechuza empezó a revolotear junto a ella._

Tan fácil fue convencerlo de que todo estaba bien... Artemis apartó la vista del Pensadero y suspiró. Definitivamente un recuerdo menos hacía que sus hombros estuvieran más ligeros… tal vez un par más…

Apretó su varita contra la sien y luego tiró de ella. El recuerdo de Azkaban fue un enorme hilo indoloro que nadó junto al de Apple Easthouse y al de la Lámpade, que Artemis miró por encima. No iba a volver a verlos.

De pronto oyó una explosión a lo lejos. Salió corriendo del Castillo Viejo para preguntarle a Sami y a Saba si también la habían oído, pero ya no estaban ahí. Ni la escoba grande... No era una sorpresa tampoco, después de la discusión con Saba, no esperaba que los dos le hicieran guardia obedientemente. Pero tampoco esperaba que se fueran.

Suspiró resignada y se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza antes de empezar a correr a través de los árboles y los arbustos que hacían del Castillo Viejo un santuario oculto en el bosque. Se detuvo a unos metros del porche del Castillo Joven, de donde seguramente provenía la explosión, y miró adelante… pero no había nada.

.-._Lumus_- susurró, esperando que ninguna criatura viera su lucecita encendida y se acercara a molestarla. No encender luces mágicas era la primera regla que estaba en el Manual de Normas que la profesora Gabrián dejaba en las mesas de noche de cada uno de los alumnos nuevos. No encender luces mágicas a menos que se estuviera en un grupo competente que pudiera superar los altercados de un encuentro con criaturas mágicas.

La luz, de todas maneras, no fue de gran ayuda. No le mostró nada en el Castillo Joven.

¡BOOM!

Probablemente porque el jolgorio era en El Paso. Artemis vio un par de lucecitas de colores en dirección al camino que llevaba a la Fortaleza de Stormenhand y escuchó exclamaciones ahogadas por gruñidos ahogados por gritos de dolor. Corrió hacia ahí y se detuvo unos metros antes, detrás de un árbol, para comprobar que no fueran peleas que involucraran a Apple Easthouse o a ninguno de sus amigos. Y no era así.

Las luces de las varitas y de las pequeñas motas mágicas alumbraban a penas los rostros de los encapuchados que hacían un círculo desordenado. Eran más de los que imaginaba. No muy altos, así que no podían ser de cursos superiores. Tal vez era una pelea de niños recién ingresados, que seguían el ejemplo de los de tercer curso… _niños_… Artemis miró hacia atrás, mientras consideraba si era mejor volver al Castillo Viejo o pasar sobre la pelea de los niños y entrar a su Fortaleza antes del toque de queda… aún quería deshacerse de ciertos recuerdos que le revoloteaban en la mente, pero corría el riesgo de quedar fuera después del tiempo permitido.

.-.Ya basta- oyó que decía una chica.

.-.Uy, la novia de Saba lo está defendiendo-

.-. ¡Cállate!-

Saba.

Artemis corrió al grupo de gente y la primera cara con la que se dio fue con la de Sean, que miraba a Saba con ferocidad. Artemis miró a su mejor amigo y sus ojos inmediatamente corrieron de su expresión firme a su mano, unida a la de Hanna Marianne, que estaba al otro lado de él, mirando también a Sean.

_¿Qué?_

Una ráfaga súbita de viento hizo que todas las capuchas se bajaran de las cabezas y los cabellos revolotearan al ritmo de las capas. El corro de gente, aún desconocida para Artemis, se distrajo, mientras que ella seguía con la vista fija en los dedos de su mejor amigo, entrelazados con los de la chica a la que más detestaba en el mundo.

.-.Miren, Black se dignó a venir- dijo Sean, fijándose en ella- a defender al elfito, seguramente. ¿Siempre dejas que tus mujeres peleen tus batallas?-

Artemis y Saba apuntaron a Sean con sus varitas al mismo tiempo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ella aprovechó para darle un vistazo a todos los que estaban ahí: Sean, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que ambos habían reaccionado, a su lado estaba Otto, como siempre, con la mano a medio camino del bolsillo. Al lado de Otto estaba Lila Elmira, con el labio sangrando y frente a ella el probable culpable: Joshua. Al lado de Joshua, Ghana, con la varita afuera, curando un raspón de Marcus que amenazaba en susurros a Ru. Artemis sintió un retortijón adormecido en las tripas cuando vio a Ru al lado de Creixell, los dos también con las varitas levantadas y, sorpresivamente, apuntando a ella y a Saba. ¿Todos estaban ahí?

.-. ¿Qué te pasa, Ru?- le preguntó Saba, dándose cuenta también.

.-.Saba tranquilo, no le digas nada- susurró Hanna Marianne, muy cerca del oído del elfo, casi besándoselo.

Artemis hirvió de rabia.

.-.No te metas- escupió hacia Hanna Marianne.

.-.Tranquila, Stormie-

Una voz más. Una persona más. Artemis se volvió para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró con el esgrimista estrella de Darkenlord, Rufus Veroy, que se veía bronceado incluso en la oscuridad y la apuntaba firmemente con la varita.

.-.Ella no te ha hecho nada- Ru cambió la dirección de su varita, de Saba a Veroy.

Artemis se puso roja.

.-.Ya basta- dijo Hada, que era la única que no tenía la varita desenfundada y estaba al otro lado de Sean- estábamos conversando tranquilamente¿qué pasó?-

.-.Que vinieron este par de imbéciles- dijo Marcus, escapando de la varita de Ghana y señalado con la suya a Creixell y Ru- a aguarnos el día, como siempre-

.-.Cállate si no quieres que ese raspón se convierta en gangrena- amenazó Creixell.

.-.Eres tan valiente con Ru a tu lado-

Joshua, Sean y Marcus aullaron. Creixell se puso casi tan roja como Artemis, que aún apuntaba a Sean y era apuntada por Veroy.

.-.No está _a mi lado_-

.-.Y además eres estúpida- agregó Sean- o estás consumiendo mandrágoras-

.-.Tus chistes me dan pena-

Sean apuntó a Creixell.

.-.Sean, baja la varita-

.-.No jodas, Ghana-

.-.Estoy hablando en serio-

.-. ¿De qué lado estás?-

Ghana apuntó a Sean, mientras el viento fuerte hacía que su cabello flameara con fuerza, igual que el del resto. Artemis había dejado de prestar atención a todo, nuevamente y se concentró en los dedos de Saba y de Hanna Marianne, asquerosamente juntos. El viento se hizo más fuerte y Artemis deseó poder controlarlo para que sacara a Marianne de ahí. Maldita, maldita Marianne.

.-. ¡Ya basta!- gritó Hada- voy a llamar a alguien si no bajan las varitas-

.-.Por fin alguien inteligente- dijo Lila Elmira, que apretaba su labio sangrante- te apoyo Hada-

.-.Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión- le dijo Joshua.

.-.Todos están hablando libremente, Joshua, por si no te has dado cuenta es una pelea y no tengo que levantar la mano-

.-.Tú no tienes derecho a hablar en ninguna parte- dijo Sean.

.-. ¿Ah no?-

.-.No- apoyó Otto- deberíamos coserte la boca para siempre-

Lila Elmira abrió la boca lo más que pudo considerando su herida y no dijo nada porque, como a Artemis le desagradó comprobar, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, que derramaba silenciosamente. Como cuando había peleado con ella a principios de año.

.-.Ni te atrevas- le dijo Creixell- tus lágrimas causan muchos problemas, Lila-

.-. ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que no llore?-

.-.Ustedes se tratan mal entre ustedes… qué raro señorío-

.-.Veroy, no estás en posición de decir nada- le recordó Ru- no te metas con nuestros asuntos-

.-.Yo sólo estaba…-

.-.Cállate-

.-.No tienes por qué ser tan malcriado- intervino Hanna Marianne.

.-.No te metas con él- Artemis dejó de apuntar a Sean y, sin importarle lo que los dedos de su mejor amigo dijeran, apuntó a Hanna Marianne, quien la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo, tan asustada como sorprendida, pero luego, en un instante, su expresión cambió y sus labios formaron una sonrisita que Artemis deseó apretar entre sus dedos y hacer polvo.

.-.Artemis, por favor, no me apuntes- dijo Hanna Marianne, lentamente, compasivamente, como si sintiera alguna clase de estima hacia Artemis y le estuviera pidiendo por las buenas que dejara de pelear.

.-.Maldita rata rastrera-

Porque lo que quería era que Saba se volteara y la reprendiera, justo como empezaba a hacer en esos momentos. Su mejor amigo, aún apuntando a Sean, volvió la cabeza hacia Artemis y le pidió con la mirada que bajara la varita.

.-.Bájala, por favor- le pidió Saba, segundos después.

.-.Otto, llévate a Hada-

.-.Tú no tienes el poder de ordenarle a nadie, Ru-

.-.Cierra el pico, Sean-

.-.No me quiero ir-

.-.Hada…-

.-.Artemis, apunta a alguien más, a Sean si quieres, pero quítala de Hanna-

.-.No-

.-._ Eve…-_

.-. ¡No!-

.-. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Ghana?-

.-.No seas idiota, Sean, mira a tu alrededor, todos tienen las varitas levantadas, si uno dispara…-

.-.Artemis, por favor baja tu varita. Saba ya te dijo…-

.-.A mí no me hablas, hipócrita asquerosa-

.-. ¡Artemis!-

.-.Mi labio está sangrando mucho-

.-.No seas llorona, Elmira-

.-.Sí, te lo mereces-

.-.Hasta que habló el mudo-

.-.No jodas, Sean-

.-.Oblígame, Otto-

.-. ¡_Everte Statum!_-

.-. ¡_Depulso!_

_.-. ¡Furnunculus!-_

Sean cayó sobre sus rodillas dando un quejido lastimero ahogado por sus manos, que le cubrían la nariz probablemente rota por el encantamiento directo de Otto, quien, en un solo movimiento se volvió hacia su amigo y lo atacó, desencadenando una lluvia de chispazos salidos de casi todas las varitas.

Marcus cayó al Lago de Stormenhand, cortesía del encantamiento de Creixell, quien escapó ágilmente del encantamiento que el moreno le envió y que probablemente la iba a llenar de pústulas y ampollas dolorosas. Artemis yacía en el piso, aturdida por lo que le pareció un sartenazo contundente en la cabeza y mientras intentaba recuperar la noción de lo que la rodeaba, pensaba en el chispazo que la atacó, proveniente de una varita cercana: la de Marianne.

.-. ¡Marcus!-

.-. ¡_Mimblewimble!-_

.-. _¡Tarantallegra!_-

Una nueva lluvia de encantamientos pasaron sobre la cabeza de Artemis, quien se conformó con ponerse los brazos ante el rostro y esperar a que los colores pasen. Vio a Veroy caer a su lado, gracias a un encantamiento de Ru que le llenó la cara de babas. Artemis levantó un poco el rostro, para darle un vistazo a todo y vio a Ghana dando saltos intentando no ser alcanzada por los encantamientos que lanzaban Creixell, Ru, Otto, Joshua y Saba, que estaban fuera de control, sumergidos en su propia pelea. Hanna Marianne, a su lado, tenía un labio sangrante, justo como Lila...

Artemis se puso de pié un segundo después de que un chorro esmeralda pasara sobre su cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si con cada milímetro más él iría a darse más cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y voltearía en cualquier momento a preguntarle _"¿Qué pasa Artemis?" _

"_Que defendiste a esa idiota antes que a mi"_

.-. ¡Basta!- gritó Hada- _protego_- exclamó, señalando a todos, pero nada pasó- _protego, protego¡Protego!_-

Nada sucedía, a pesar de que blandiera su varita y exclamara cada vez más fuerte y más claro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que Artemis vio brillar gracias a la luz de la luna.

El viento empezó a hacerse más y más fuerte de la nada, nuevamente. La mano de Saba sosteniendo la de Hanna, protegiéndola, vengándola, queriéndola, olvidando a Artemis. Las hormigas empezaron a correr por sus venas de nuevo, junto con la sangre que le hervía en esos momentos. Se fue hacia la derecha para evitar un encantamiento de Creixell, que había sido evitado por Saba a su vez, pero siguió viendo a su mejor amigo, viéndolo justo delante de sus ojos. Su culpa, de nuevo. Por no haber hablado… por no haberle contado.

.-.Artemis¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ghana, que seguía esquivando encantamientos, como ella.

Artemis asintió, mientras el viento se hacía más y más fuerte y las hormigas seguían corriendo por sus venas, llegando a la punta de sus dedos, buscando salida por ahí.

.-. ¡_Lumus vocat!-_

Un rayo de luz dejó a todos petrificados. Incluso a las hormiguitas en las venas de Artemis y todo se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral.

El encantamiento provino de Lila Elmira, que aún tenía el brazo estirado hacia arriba y la punta de la varita dirigida al cielo, en donde acababa de brillar una potente luz que sólo los Stormenhand sabían convocar y que era, en una especie de código interno, equivalente al S.O.S.

Las varitas, todas detenidas en las manos de los que habían quedado en pié, pasaron de apuntarse entre ellas a apuntar a un blanco común: Lila Elmira.

.-. ¡Estúpida! Nos acabas de vender a todos- exclamó Joshua.

.-.No- dijo Lila, envalentonada- acabo de terminar esta pelea-

Tal vez esperaba apoyo de Hada y de Ghana, porque las miró de reojo, pero no obtuvo nada porque ellas dos también estaban petrificadas.

.-.Te voy a…-

Las hormiguitas volvieron al cuerpo de Artemis en un golpe que ella no pudo controlar. Por más que cerró los puños e intentó concentrarse en las amenazas de todos hacia Lila y en los quejidos de Veroy sobre su rostro lleno de babas, no pudo dejar de sentir que las hormigas corrían por sí solas a través de sus venas y, como una arcada, se vomitaban fuera por sus dedos.

La varita de Joshua, que estaba a punto de hechizar a Lila, voló de su mano y cayó metros más allá.

.-. ¿Quién hizo esto?- preguntó él, mirando a su alrededor- ¿tú, Artemio?-

.-.Sí imbécil, ella va a defender a Elmira- espetó Ru, sarcástico- y se llama Artemis-

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_.-. ¿Tú lo hiciste?-_

_.-.No sé-_

_.-. ¿Qué pasó?-_

_.-.No sé-_

_.-. Como con las carpetas, las miras, vuelan, explotan-_

_.-.No…-_

Como con la Lámpade y el pedazo de tronco que le lanzó para proteger a Saba hacia un año. A Saba, que protegía a Hanna Marianne porque eran novios quien sabe hacia cuanto. El viento fuerte empezó a azotar nuevamente y todos se pusieron las capuchas sobre la cabeza, porque se preparaban para irse… si Elmira había mandado la voz de alarma, los profesores, no, peor, la tutora, estaría a punto de llegar.

.-. ¡Marcus!-

Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia Ghana, que estaba en la orilla del Lago de Stormenhand gritando el nombre de su amigo, quien había caído hacía bastante rato ya.

.-. ¿Qué con Marcus?- preguntó Otto, saliéndose del círculo que rodeaba a Lila Elmira y yendo junto a Ghana- ¿Gha?-

.-.Kelpies- Ghana señaló hacia delante con un dedo.

Todos los Stormenhand corrieron hasta la orilla, para ver mejor a los animales místicos dueños del Lago, jamás los habían visto antes, ni siquiera en los seminarios inter semanales que la profesora Gabrián les daba sobre Criaturas Mágicas.

Artemis los encontró hermosos, dos unicornios que brillaban como plata bajo la luz de luna emergían con gracia del fondo del Lago y avanzaban cada vez más hacia Marcus, quien, por alguna razón, no nadaba. Seguro quería verlos. Ella misma quería ver a los Kelpies más de cerca. Dio dos pasos hacia delante. De más cerca se veían más hermosos… más brillantes y las ganas de verlos, de tocarlos, la invadieron.

.-. ¡NO!- gritó Ghana, sosteniéndola de un brazo.

Artemis tuvo la impresión de haber despertado de un sueño. Igual que ella se veían Saba, Ru, Creixell, Otto y Joshua, que también fueron despertados por el grito de Ghana y de ensoñados pasaron a lucir horrorizados. Estaban al borde del Lago, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, listos pata saltar.

.-. ¡Marcus!- gritó Ghana- ¡nada hacia la orilla!-

.-. ¡Los kelpies están cerca!- apoyó Hada- ven hacia aquí…-

Artemis vio por la comisura del ojo a la mano de Creixell levantándose como un rayo para detener algo.

. no. No puedes atacar a las criaturas del lago-

A Ru que estaba a punto de atacar a los kelpies con su varita. Artemis tuvo ganas de ser ella quien le sujetara la mano, porque Ru lucía pálido y preocupado…

.-. ¿Entonces qué?-

.-. ¿Lila?-

.-.Sí, profesor Altair-

.-. ¡Profesor Altair!- exclamaron todos los Stormenhand, volviéndose de un salto.

.-. ¿Todos?-

Cástor Altair estaba a unos pasos de ellos, con la capucha puesta y la varita en alto. Los miraba con el ceño fruncido y un rictus que nunca habían visto en él. Estaba serio. Parecía mayor, como el problema que acababan de ganarse.

.-. ¡Profesor, Marcus!- exclamó Ghana, señalando hacia el lago.

Los kelpies estaban más cerca de Marcus y él seguía sin moverse, hipnotizado por las criaturas que estaban listas para llevárselo a las profundidades. El profesor Altair se hizo paso entre todos y con un conjuro rápido hizo que el cuerpo de Marcus levitara sobre el agua y aterrizara cuidadosamente en la tierra, junto a él. Hada, Ghana, Otto y Sean corrieron a verlo. Artemis pudo jurar que vio a Ru queriendo hacer lo mismo.

.-.Estoy bien… estoy bien… quería ver a esos kelpies, nada más- dijo Marcus quitándose a todos de encima.

.-. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí tan cerca al toque de queda?- preguntó el profesor Altair, haciendo que le prestaran atención nuevamente, sobre todo por la voz dura y culposa que no era nada como la que habían oído esa mañana, en clase de Vuelo. Nada como la que habían oído toda su vida escolar. Nada como la que Artemis había oído en el Pensadero.

.-.Me atacaron, profesor- dijo Veroy, que hasta el momento había pasado inadvertido- ellos…-

.-. ¿Veroy?- el profesor Cástor Altair se volteó a verlo- ¿qué diablos tienes en la cara…?- Veroy se descubrió el rostro y el profesor Altair frunció más el ceño. Dejó de verlo y se volvió hacia los Stormenhand- ¿han estado peleando?-

Ninguno respondió.

.-. ¿Lila¿No tienes nada que decirme?-

Todos los ojos la fulminaron desde las comisuras. Esa traidora Elmira seguramente los iba a vender, como ya había hecho.

.-.Sí, profesor. Tuvimos un altercado, pero ya no es nada…-

.-.Un "altercado"-

Artemis frunció el ceño, el profesor no se parecía a él… estaba actuando como Viper.

.-. ¿Todos ustedes causaron el "altercado"?-

.-.Nosotros no, profesor- dijo Veroy, tapándose la cara- Hanna y yo no tenemos nada que ver-

.-.Es verdad, Hanna no tiene nada que ver- admitió Saba.

El viento furioso, que había cesado cuando Lila envió el aviso a los profesores, empezó de nuevo.

.-.Bien- el profesor Altair se ajustó la capucha- Hanna, Veroy, quédense conmigo mientas tanto, yo los llevaré a su sala común… y ustedes- miró a los Stormenhand- van a recibir un gran castigo-

.-.Pero profesor, yo no hice nada- dijo Lila, casi chillando.

.-. ¿Y ese labio roto?-

.-.Me lo hicieron ellos…-

.-.No hay excusa. Todos ustedes, castigados. ¿Qué pensaban cuando empezaron a pelearse justo antes del toque de queda? Sus capuchas están abajo, uno de ustedes casi es atrapado por los kelpies… deberían sentirse muy avergonzados de lo que acaban de hacer. Su tutora lo estará cuando se entere-

Todos bajaron la cabeza… sí… Artemis casi podía imaginar la reacción de su tutora. Les iba a gritar y los iba a castigar y luego les iba a volver a gritar y luego los iba a mirar como si acabaran de destruir la escuela. Pero eso se lo esperaba, porque era lo que la profesora Gabrián hacía, por eso Artemis estaba segura de que nada podría doler o sorprender más que la reacción del profesor Altair. O su mirada. Ambas imprevistas.

.-.Vuelvan en silencio- fue lo último que les dijo.

La pelea había terminado tan de pronto como había comenzado y todos lo aceptaron en silencio, regresando juntos, pero desconectados de ellos, sin mirarse, sin hablar, sin susurrarse.

Cuando llegaron a su sala común la encontraron vacía, con excepción de Greg Easthouse, que estaba sentado en un cómodo mueble junto al fuego, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a la puerta, esperando a alguien. Por la cara que puso cuando todos llegaron, quedó claro que los esperaba a ellos.

.-.Bonito show han montado hoy- les dijo, molesto.

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

.-.Eres una maldita traidora y te vas a podrir en el infierno- Sean se separó rápidamente del grupo y embistió a Lila Elmira, quitando las manos de su nariz ensangrentada.

Lila gritó y corrió a refugiarse tras el sofá grande, pero Sean no la siguió, si no que enfocó a un nuevo punto y arremetió en contra de él.

.-.Bastardo infeliz ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!- le gritó a Otto.

.-.Guarden silencio que van a levantar a los demás- aconsejó Greg, estricto- y eso ya sería la gota que derramará el vaso, la coronación-

.-. ¡No me eches la culpa, tú me estabas provocando!- respondió Otto- ¿qué querías que hiciera¿Qué te diera besitos?-

.-.Ya basta- dijo Hada, por enésima vez en la noche. A la luz de la sala común, sus ojos se notaban rojos y chiquitos, como si hubiera llorado mucho. Artemis se compadeció de ella, pero no dijo nada. Ghana, en cambio, corrió a abrazarla.

.-. ¿Contenta, Creixell?-

.-. ¿Con qué?-

Marcus enfrentó a Creixell, sin importarle que Ru estuviera a su lado.

.-.Casi me matan los kelpies-

.-.No seas niño. Además, tú estabas nadando hacia ellos. Que te quieras suicidar, no es mi culpa-

.-. Como si uno pudiera pelear en contra de los kelpies- Joshua entró a la discusión, defendiendo a Marcus- tú estabas bien hipnotizada-

.-.Nadie te llamó, Isaacs- espetó Creixell, violentamente.

.-.Yo hablo donde quiero, Vorago- respondió Joshua, de la misma manera.

.-.Perfecto, sigue hablando, yo me voy a dormir-

.-. Como siempre-

.-.Sí, como siempre que tengo sueño-

..-. Como siempre, te corres cuando sabes que te están ganando- agregó Marcus.

Creixell picó el anzuelo, pero Artemis no pudo oír lo que le respondió, porque Saba, por primera vez en la noche, se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó como estaba.

.-. ¿Sami salió contigo?- respondió Artemis. Estaba cansada, quería evitar pelear con su mejor amigo.

.-.No, se quedó. ¿Estás bien? Vi que te dio uno de los maleficios…-

.-.Un sartenazo-

.-.Au ¿Estás bien?-

.-.De tu novia-

El tono de culpa de Artemis hizo que Saba se pusiera rojo al instante y que la frialdad con la que la había tratado se derritiera en una mueca de disculpas. Pero luego recobró la compostura y la miró más bien serio.

.-.Te lo iba a decir…- admitió, sin hacer mayor escándalo.

.-. ¿Eventualmente?-

.-.Cuando se te pasara la estupidez, sí-

Artemis abrió la boca ofendida y Saba, intentando mantener las cosas en paz, se apresuró a corregirse.

.-.No era buen momento para decírtelo. Tú sabes que no era buen momento-

.-.Nunca sería buen momento-

.-.Exactamente y este sería el peor…-

.-.Podrías haber… aguantado tus… deseos, por…-

.-.Por ¿qué¿Por amistad? A ver, dilo, por amistad. Podrías haber aguantado tus deseos por amistad, Saba, porque nada de lo que he hecho en estos dos meses ha sido por amistad¿no?-

Artemis esquivó la mirada de su mejor amigo. Tenía razón. Pero ella también. Se lo quería aclarar, pero ya no podía estar molesta con su mejor amigo, la mirada del profesor Altair todavía dolía en su cabeza. Casi prefería que el vacío que había estado sintiendo desde la explosión volviera, para no sentir nada sobre la llamada de atención o Saba y Hanna o Ru, sin embargo en algún momento esa noche (o en esos días) el vacío había empezado a llenarse de nuevo. En un mal momento, obviamente, cuando todo era una pelea.

.-.Lo del Pensadero ya pasó- dijo Saba, al cabo- si te sientes mejor puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, ya sabes que no hay problema…-

Artemis asintió. Un borrón y cuenta nueva le iría muy bien.

.-.Te prometo que nada va a cambiar-

_¡BOOM!_

"Pero ya no podía estar molesta con su mejor amigo"… basura.

.-. ¡Alguien cierre esas ventanas!- gritó Greg.

Pero no había ninguna abierta y Artemis lo sabía.

.-.Eres un cínico -

.-. ¿Qué?- preguntó Saba, sorprendido.

.-.Estabas agarrando SU mano-

.-.Eso es lo que hacemos los novios, Artemis. Tal vez algún día lo comprendas-

.-.Agarrando su mano mientras peleabas con ellos- Saba se quedó callado- ¡me caí y te importó un rábano!

_Me caí y no fuiste capaz de levantarme, de buscar al culpable y hacer que se arrepienta a punta de maleficios, como habría hecho yo, como habrías hecho tú antes de que esa tipa se te metiera entre los ojos. ¿Ahora vienes a decirme que todo va a ser igual? "Te prometo" Cínico. Marianne, Marianne, Marianne. _

.-. ¡La maldita ventana!-

.-.No vi cuando te caíste, soy un elfo, no tengo cien ojos-

.-.Todos tus ojos estaban en ella-

.-.Porque estaba a mi lado-

.-. ¡Yo también!-

.-.Estás celosa…- Saba tenía la expresión de alguien que acababa de descubrir que la solución a un problema muy complicado era más fácil de lo que creía- no lo puedo creer. No seas tonta, Artemis. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, ella es mi novia… son dos cosas diferentes-

.-.No me hables como si fuera una niña-

.-.Te estás comportando como una. Estos dos últimos meses, para ser exactos-

.-. ¡Ya basta con los malditos dos meses! No me puse así porque quise-

_Hoy me voy a levantar y voy a ser un dolor de culo antisocial que tiene hormigas asquerosas corriéndole por el cuerpo y hace que su mejor amiga se desmaye. Sí. Eso quiero ser desde hoy hasta dentro de dos meses masomenos._

.-.Espero que este berrinche no te dure tanto…-

.-. ¡Me traicionaste!-

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-.Te metiste a la pelea con ellos porque hirieron a Marianne-

.-. ¡Por supuesto! Porque para empezar, Hanna no estaba involucrada, no tenían por qué tocarla-

.-. ¡Pero antes me hirieron a mí¿Qué hiciste¡Ni me miraste!-

.-. ¡Cierren esa ventana!-

.-.Tú ya estabas dentro de la pelea, ya habías apuntado a alguien. Y luego la apuntaste sin que te hiciera nada-

.-. ¡Ella me lanzó el maleficio!-

.-.No te atrevas a mentir de esa manera, Artemis-

.-.No estoy mintiendo-

.-. ¡SILENCIO!-

Artemis y Saba, que discutían a un metro de distancia, se volvieron inmediatamente hacia Greg Easthouse, encaramado en la chimenea, llamado la atención de los demás con los brazos. Todos se distrajeron de sus discusiones por un segundo.

.-.Por fin, gracias por cerrar la ventana- dijo Greg- ahora… tenemos un problema grande. Bueno, tienen, pero me incluyo porque, a pesar de no haber hecho nada, estoy dentro del grupo de Stormenhand...-

.-. ¿Qué es todo este ruido?-

Kitty MacDaughtry se apareció por las escaleras, en pijamas, con los ojos rasgados a causa del sueño.

.-.Kitty, que bueno que bajas, perdón por despertarte, pero estamos teniendo una reunión de emergencia-

.-.Nadie está teniendo una reunión de emergencia- aclaró Ru- son idioteces-

.-.Dilo si quieres, pero después de escucharme. Ahora… lo que hicieron allá afuera, perdón que lo diga, pero fue una estupidez, una tontería-

.-.No, fue una pelea- interrumpió Sean.

.-.Bueno, su "pelea"- Greg hizo las comillas con los dedos- la "pelea" de la que están orgullosos _ya_ es _vox populi _entre los demás estudiantes y no sólo de Stormenhand, también de los otros dos señoríos, Darkenlord y Valthemoon-

.-.Sabemos cuales son, gracias- dijo Sean, de nuevo- también estudiamos acá-

.-.Y no se ha hecho conocida por lo bien que usaran la magia, ni por ninguna buena razón- Greg continuó como si jamás hubiera oído a Sean- al contrario… todos los comentarios son burlones, porque ya ni siquiera hablan de los salvajes de Stormenhand, si no de los salvajes Stormenhand de tercer curso. Hablan de nosotros como si fuéramos un grupito de bestias, con mujeres que pelean como hombres… y se burlan. Por su culpa todo lo que algunos de nosotros hemos tratado de construir, esto es, una buena reputación, se ha ido abajo. En menos de una hora. Por eso me parece raro, Lila, que estés en este grupo de revoltosos. Y no crean que yo soy el único molesto, la gente de Stormenhand también está molesta y los de tercer curso de los otros señoríos también-

.-. ¿Cuál es tu punto?- preguntó Joshua, sin entender.

.-.Que sería bueno que piensen antes de encantar. No son animales. Y también… he estado pensando en un par de cosas que podríamos hacer para que se nos quite la fama, no va a ser fácil, pero con esfuerzo podremos hacerlo: primero, creo que si nos ofrecemos para un Consejo Estudiantil y demostramos que tenemos una imagen seria…-

.-. ¡Cállate! Estás hablando por el an…-

.-. ¡Qué asco!-

.-.Ni siquiera terminé de decirlo, Kitty-

.-.No lo digo por eso, lo digo por tu nariz-

.-. ¡Hey! Les estoy hablando-

.-.Kitty tiene razón, Sean… vamos a llamar al señor Edge para que te acompañe a la enfermería- dijo Ghana.

.-.Ghana… todavía no termino de hablar- le dijo Greg.

.-.La verdad es que no me interesa, perdón-

Ghana haló a Sean hasta la entrada a la sala común y de ahí a los pasillos y sus pasos se oyeron por todo el camino gracias al silencio sepulcral que la respuesta de la chica había provocado. Greg tenía la boca tan abierta que Artemis pensó que en cualquier momento se le iban a rasgar las comisuras, eso o se iba a echar a llorar. O las dos.

Minutos después empezó el jolgorio de nuevo y los gritos de Greg fueron aplastados por los gritos de los demás, incluidos los de Artemis y Saba, que seguían peleándose por Hanna Marianne.

Nadie supo quién sacó la primera varita, pero de un momento a otro, todos se apuntaban entre ellos, con tanta decisión que la sala común se parecía al gimnasio durante la clase de esgrima… y a pesar de que se miraran como si estuvieran a punto de asesinarse, a nadie se le ocurrió disparar primero. Artemis sentía una presión diferente a la que sintió ante el Paso, esa misma noche.

.-.Perfecto-

Tras un solo sonido, todos se pusieron rectos como tablas y escondieron las varitas lo mejor que pudieron dentro de los pliegues de sus capas. La profesora Gabrián acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la sala común y los miraba con sus ojos fríos tan estrictos que la hacían verse vieja y temible. Sus mejillas estaban tiradas hacia arriba, como si se hubiera sujetado el cabello muy fuerte, pero todos sabían que era por la impresión de haberlos encontrado así.

.-.Perfecto- dijo una vez más, acompañada de sus pasos calculadores en zapatos de tacón. Artemis sintió a su sangre helarse de miedo y vergüenza… y no pudo evitar sonreír, porque, al menos, ya sentía el miedo y la vergüenza, dos semanas antes no habría sentido ninguna de esas en la misma situación.

.-. ¿Gracioso, Black?-

Artemis bajó la cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su tutora. Sintió un golpe directo a ellos tan fuerte como el sartenazo de Hanna Marianne esa noche.

.-.Necesito una explicación. No tuya Elmira… de alguno de los valientes que pelearon esta noche ¿Hugin?-

Ru mantuvo la mirada a pesar de haberse sacudido imperceptiblemente ante los ojos de la profesora Gabrián, sin embargo no pudo articular ni una oración completa. Después de todo, no había nada que decir, salvo confesar y ninguno de los presentes estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ni siquiera Greg, que temblaba como gelatina.

.-. ¿Dónde están Abies y Johnson? Easthouse?-

.-.Sa… salieron a llamar al señor Edge, profesora-

.-.Bien. Ahora… quiero que se miren todo el tiempo que les tome darse cuenta de lo ridículos que se ven parados intentando esconder su varita, intentando ocultarme algo que es obvio… pero sobre todo sintiendo vergüenza por lo que acaban de hacer. Si estuvieran orgullosos, aún tendrían las varitas afuera, apuntándose, entre ustedes, entre compañeros, entre familia-

.-.Lo siento profesora- musitó Hada, todos la imitaron.

.-.Espero que lo hagan. Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes- los ojos de la profesora Gabrián pasaron por cada uno de ellos- pensé que era un salón diferente, que no creía en esa tontería de "probar" al resto que son Stormenhand-

Y eso fue todo el sermón.

Los sermones de la profesora Gabrián eran legendarios por ser largos, fue lo primero que el delegado de Stormenhand le dijo al grupo de chicos de primer curso, con la cara pintada y vestidos de negro, entre los que se encontraba Artemis, quien no se preocupó porque supuso que si se mantenía lejos de los problemas jamás la sermonearían, como con su tío Lupin. Pero no pudo evitarlo, desde el primer mes y tres veces al año, aproximadamente, hasta el momento la profesora Gabrián llamaba a ella y a Saba a su oficina para darles un sermón sobre la responsabilidad o lo peligroso de la temeridad o cualquier cosa. Y ese sermón no era absolutamente nada comparado con los otros. Ni la primera frase.

Algo no iba bien.

.-.Hada, Ghana Abies, Artemis Black, Otto Crown – Ponto, Lila Elmira, Ru Hugin, Joshua Isaacs, Sean Johnson, Saba Schnuppermault, Marcus Ullr y Creixell Vorago, esperen sus cartas de detención. Les aconsejo no comprometerse con nada-

Comprometerse con nada, obviamente, ni que tuvieran algo tan importante que ha… ¡Esgrima!

La profesora Gabrián le iba a quitar la esgrima. Artemis reaccionó como si estuviera teniendo un calambre, pero no le dijo nada a la profesora, se veía muy molesta como para seguirla tentando con cualquier clase de pregunta.

Nadie pudo dormir esa noche. Artemis casi podía sentir las respiraciones de todas las chicas en la habitación y los gruñidos de los chicos llegaban desde el balcón, todos intranquilos, tal vez también imaginando lo que la profesora les quitaría.

A la mañana siguiente Artemis corrió antes del desayuno al gimnasio, esperando que el profesor Pólux Altair ya estuviera ahí. Se había pasado la mitad de la noche atormentándose por la posibilidad de no poder entrar al Pre – Torneo por decisión de la profesora Gabrián, imaginando palabras horribles de los profesores Altair, que le decían que ya no podría hacer esgrima jamás en la escuela por ser demasiado indisciplinada.

.-. ¡Artemis!- oyó la voz del profesor Altair, pero tras ella- ¿qué pasa¿Por qué estás corriendo?-

Artemis paró de golpe y se volvió, intentando regular su respiración mientras miraba al profesor Pólux Altair lo más seria que podía. Su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que temió que el profesor lo escuchara y pensara que ella era una más de las alumnas que se morían por él y por su hermano… pero el profesor no la miraba así, es más sus cejas se habían fruncido, como si estuviera interesado.

.-.Profesor… tengo una pregunta- dijo Artemis, entre respiraciones.

.-.Dila-

.-.Estaba pensando…- en lo que la profesora Gabrián había dicho la noche anterior cuando los descubrió peleando en su sala común después de regresar de el Paso en donde estaban peleando por quien sabe qué cosa ¿Y cómo terminó en esa pelea, Black? no sé, profesor, escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo y no tuve reparos en meterme a un lugar donde ni siquiera me llamaban. ¿Cómo le iba a decir lo que había pasado? Lo más probable era que si decía que la profesora Gabrián los había castigado, él la vetara de participar en el Pre – Torneo.

.-. ¿Sí…?-

.-.Ah…- dijo Artemis, sin más palabras en la boca.

.-. ¿Es por el castigo de la profesora Gabrián?-

Artemis se detuvo en medio del asentimiento. No podía afirmarlo, tal vez era una trampa. Frunció el ceño e intentó fingir que no lo había entendido. Si Saba estuviera a su lado se burlaría porque él siempre decía que ella no sabía hacer caras convincentes.

.-.Bueno, si fuera por eso- empezó el profesor Altair, Artemis contuvo el aliento- si tu castigo no interfiere con el Pre –Torneo, no creo que haya problema, pero de ocurrir el mismo día, a la misma hora, entonces, creo que no tendrás más elección que quedarte castigada-

.-. ¿No hay nada que usted…?-

.-.No. Un castigo impuesto por tu tutor pesa más que cualquier otra decisión de cualquier otro profesor. A menos que sea el director. Y si me dejas opinar... se han ganado ese castigo a pulso- se encogió de hombros y por un segundo hizo que Artemis se sintiera chiquitita y estúpida- es la única manera de aprender-

Artemis asintió y se quitó del camino del profesor Pólux Altair sintiendo los pies pesados y la vaga sensación de derrota. Sus sensaciones, como comprobó, aún no estaban completamente en función… y de alguna manera eso era un alivio, porque le acababan de anunciar que su participación en el Torneo de Esgrima, eso con lo que ella había soñado desde que lo vio por primera vez en primer curso, estaba en las manos de su tutora, esa que estaba furiosa con ella y con el resto de alumnos y que no escatimaba, jamás, recursos para hacerse entender… en cualquier ocasión, Artemis estaría devastada y no sintiendo como si pequeñas olas de tristeza chocaran a penas contra un peñasco, su peñasco.

Cuando entró al comedor, en donde todos desayunaban, encontró otro lado amable de no sentir: ni bien puso un pié ahí, las miradas se dirigieron a ella, como jamás lo hacían (la suerte que corría quien estuviera al lado de Saba permanentemente) y en las mesas ocupadas por Darkenlords, especialmente de tercer curso, se escucharon susurros agresivos, que se convertían en abucheos que se activaban cuando ella pasaba por ahí. No les prestó atención y caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa en la que Sami desayunaba. Cuando llegó, su mejor amiga la recibió con un sutil "hola" sin mirada, porque estaba absorta en unos largos pergaminos gastados, que Artemis miró largamente, intentando descifrar.

.-.Cuentos de Tirso y el Tricornio, en versión original de hace más de mil años. La primera recopilación en latín- explicó Sami, académicamente, cuando vio a Artemis mirarla tanto.

Artemis agradeció la explicación con un leve asentimiento y no le importó la frialdad del tono de su mejor amiga. Al menos los abucheos habían cesado.

…_quieres limpiarte involucrándote con una Darkenlord¿no?_

Las palabras de la profesora Gabrián llegaron a Artemis como una fría daga en medio del alivio. En el recuerdo, ella había culpado al profesor Pólux de querer limpiar su fama de Stormenhand estando con una Darkenlord… los abucheos cesaron ni bien Artemis se sentó en la mesa de una Valthemoon ¿funcionaba así? Y en su libro "_Valthemoon, Darkenlord y Stormenhand, la Historia Completa de Goldenwand. Tomo II"_ había leído muchas cosas sobre lo respetados que eran los Valthemoon en la trilogía de Goldenwand. Eran el cielo, por eso su torre de elevaba a tantos metros, hasta pasar las nubes. Entonces ella era una Stormenhand que gozaba de inmunidad cuando estaba con su mejo amiga. ¿Por eso el profesor Cástor los había castigado sólo a ellos? Porque él era de Darkenlord… y no castigó a los Darkenlord. ¿Por eso la profesora Gabrián se esforzaba tanto para ser perfecta¿Para que no la señalaran como Stormenhand?

Una Stormenhand con una marca de calavera, blanca como muerta, que hacía explotar las cosas.

Suspiró dolorosamente… ¿cuándo empezó a interesarle todo¿Por qué de pronto estaba inmersa en las opiniones de la escuela, de los demás de su curso y de los profesores? A ella nada de eso le interesaba, sólo le importaba que Saba estuviera con ella, que su tío Lupin le escribiera, vivir para siempre con Apollus y ver a su papá. Y oír a Sami. Y hacer esgrima. Nada más.

.-. ¿No has visto a Saba, de casualidad?-

Artemis sacudió la cabeza. No lo había visto y Sami todavía no sabía que él y Hanna Marianne eran novios. Novios. De la mano. Novios.

.-. ¡Hey! Mis pergaminos!-

Los pergaminos de Sami volaron de la mesa gracias a una ráfaga súbita, la misma que hizo que los vasos y platos de las mesas que las rodeaban se estremecieran en sus lugares.

.-.Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase- dijo Sami, recogiendo sus cosas.

.-. ¿Almorzamos?-

.-.No sé, tengo que terminar de leer esto-

Y se fue.

Artemis siguió su espalda hasta que se chocó con los ojos pardos de una niña rubia de Valthemoon que la fulminaba con la mirada. Y volvió a escuchar la voz de la profesora Gabrián, solo que esa vez no fue un recuerdo, si no que la escuchó realmente, cuando un pergamino que no había visto llegar se plantó frente a ella, se desplegó y sus letras moradas brillantes dijeron, con mucha fuerza:

_Artemis Black:_

_Se le hace presente la confirmación del castigo por la infracción al Compendio de Normas de Stormenhand (Artículo 19 inciso 34, literal b.), así como al Reglamento Principal de Goldenwand (Artículos del 1 al 14 y del 130 al 133) y se dan las siguientes sugerencias:_

_Evitar la reincidencia en la violación de los ya mencionados artículos._

_Cualquier otra falta será tomada en cuenta y la magnitud de esta será duplicada._

_Atentamente,  
__Morgana Isabelle Gabrián.  
__Tutora de Stormenhand._

_P.D: sus padres y/o tutor han sido previamente notificados de lo sucedido._

La voz potente de la profesora Gabrián, amplificada por once dejó petrificados a todos los que estaban en el comedor, incluidos los destinatarios, once chicos de Stormenhand que tenían al pergamino abierto ante sus narices y lo miraban como si no pudieran creer lo que acababa de pasar. El más cercano a Artemis, Ru, que estaba mesas más allá desayunando con Creixell, gruñó y le prendió fuego al pergamino con su varita, después de lo cual tomó sus cosas y salió del comedor a zancadas.

Inmediatamente después, una lluvia de cartas cayó del techo, proveniente de la mar de lechuzas que sobrevolaron el comedor. Todos los estudiantes de todos los cursos observaron con la respiración contenida cada movimiento de los diez Stormenhand que recogían el o los paquetes enviados por sus padres, aterrizados en los cereales, las ensaladas de frutas o en los tazones de leche. Todos los Stormenhand tomaron con dos dedos nerviosos las cartas de sus familiares y los más cautos salieron para abrirlas.

Cuando Artemis dejaba el comedor oyó la voz potente de una mujer:

.-. ¡SEAN NICOLAS JOHNSON¿CREES QUE ES PROPIO DE UN BUEN ESTUDIANTE PONERSE A PELEAR COMO UN SALVAJE CON SUS PROPIOS COMPAÑEROS¡AGRADECE QUE MIS PAPÁS NO SABEN NADA DE ESTO! PERO NI PIENSES QUE POR SER TU HERMANA VOY A CUBRIR TU TRASERO… –

Artemis se estremeció con la siguiente lista de groserías que la mujer empezó a soltar y antes de que estas alcanzaran su máxima expresión, sacudió la cabeza y abrió la carta que su tío Remus le había enviado mientras empezaba su camino a clase.

_Artemis:_

¡PLAF!

Artemis chocó su cabeza contra algo duro que retrocedió a consecuencia del golpe. Cuando se quitó la carta de las narices, se dio cuenta de que era Adrian Acutus, el Darkenlord malhumorado de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto. Cuando él la miró no fingió no reconocerla, como todos habían acordado hacer, para que los cazadores no los molestaran, si no que se le acercó con su sonrisita ácida y se paró frente a ella. Artemis arrugó la carta de su tío rápidamente, la metió en el bolsillo de su saco y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que él no hubiera estado dentro del comedor cuando las cartas de la profesora Gabrián se abrieron ante las caras de todos los Stormenhand.

.-.Cuando golpeas a alguien, usualmente le pides perdón- fue lo que él le dijo.

¿Eso era lo que quería¿Perdón? Perfecto.

.-.Perdón- respondió Artemis, haciéndose a un lado para pasar. Por suerte Adrian Acutus no se lo impidió.

.-.Te recomiendo que vayas a clase, Stormie. Si tu profesora no quiere que cometan ninguna infracción, una tardanza podría ser castigada con la muerte. Lees tu carta luego-

Tenía razón. Así que todo el día Artemis estuvo corriendo de un salón a otro para evitar llegar siquiera un minuto tarde. Como Sami no estaba segura de si almorzaría con ella, decidió tomar un par de sándwiches de aceitunas de las cocinas e ir a buscar a Saba para comerlos cerca del siguiente salón de clase en una especie de tregua, pero lo encontró en uno de los pasillos acorralando a Hanna Marianne con los brazos y besándola con tanto ímpetu que sus labios estarían rotos en segundos.

Hubo una explosión de aceitunas que manchó las paredes y luego, cuando Hanna Marianne corrió pasillo arriba, una explosión de gritos que rompió la tranquilidad de esa parte de la escuela que solía estar desierta durante el almuerzo.

.-. ¡Si nunca has besado a nadie, no es mi problema!-

.-. ¿Qué se siente besar a toda la escuela a través de Hanna Marianne?-

Artemis pasó el resto del día alejada de Saba y de los demás, escuchando sólo los gruñidos de su estómago vacío y las reprimendas de los profesores en cada clase a la que fueron, que se reproducían caprichosamente en su cabeza mientras salía de la última clase del día, de camino a su habitación para, por fin, leer la carta que su tío le había enviado.

.-. ¿Tus papás no te dijeron nada en la carta?-

.-.No Hanna, no te preocupes-

Artemis oyó la voz de su mejor amigo y la de Hanna Marianne llegando desde el corredor en el que ese desembocaba. Se pegó a la pared sin hacer un solo sonido y esperó que no decidieran seguir avanzando.

.-.No puedo creer que tu tutora te haya hecho eso, digo, hablando de humillación total… es un poco injusto que no nos haya mandado notas a nosotros tampoco-

.-.No tenía por qué, tú no te involucraste-

.-.Sí que lo hice, por defenderte-

.-.No vuelvas a hacer eso, te puedes meter en problemas-

.-.No vuelvas a pedirme que no te defienda, te puedes meter en problemas-

Artemis sacó un poco la cabeza, porque se habían callado de pronto y lo que vio la golpeó más que el beso de la tarde: Saba besaba a Hanna Marianne con mucho cuidado, sujetándola suavemente, como si no quisiera que se dañara, como si fuera de cristal. Como si realmente la quisiera.

.-.No hermanito, ya te dije que no es nada-

Media hora más tarde, Artemis estaba en su habitación, dentro de su cama con los doseles corridos y Apollus junto a ella, con una bolsita de cuero en el pico. Ambos veían atentamente el pergamino arrugado que Artemis había extendido en la cama, pero ninguno le prestaba atención. Al principio, diez minutos antes, Artemis se quedó con la primera letra sostenida en la lengua y Apollus tuvo que picarle el brazo para que reaccionara.

.-.Las aceitunas están deliciosas, ya te dije. Hermanito, mírame a los ojos- clavó su mirada en los ojos de la lechuza- no pasa nada-

No podía no pasar nada. Miró a Apollus una vez más y luego alejó la carta de su tío con el pié.

.-.Es que… todo está pasando en el momento equivocado- le dijo a su lechuza. Todo. Y estaba cansada de sentir ese vacío en el estómago, pero si Saba ya no estaba con ella, no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse…- mejor vamos a leer la carta de mi tío ¿ya?-

Atrajo con el pié la carta de su tío, la planchó con la planta y se encorvó hacia ella:

_Artemis:_

_Acabo de recibir la carta de tu profesora y envío la respuesta inmediatamente en la misma lechuza. No tengo mucho que decirte porque esta es mi última noche en la casa y esperaba tener todo en orden para escribirte. Como ya habrás podido deducir, Albus Dumbledore ha regresado a Hogwarts y mi puesto ha quedado confirmado. Seguro cuando estés leyendo yo ya estaré de camino a tomar el tren en Londres, pero este primer viaje voy a hacerlo de manera muggle, así que será largo. La noticia de tu pelea me cae como un baldazo de agua fría porque me demuestra lo irresponsable que estoy siendo al dejar a una niña de 13 años sola, sin nadie más que la cuide. Si has hecho eso en la escuela, donde todo el mundo te vigila¿qué harás en casa? Quiero pensar que todo no fue nada más que el producto de una provocación y que esa pelea no volverá a repetirse, quiero creer que no he dejado a una niña de trece años, si no a una jovencita inteligente y responsable cuyo cuerpo tiene trece años, mas no su mente. Por favor, no lo digo por mi, si no por ti, no vuelvas a meterte en problemas de los cuales no vas a salir bien parada. Cambia tus vendas todos los días y si te vuelven los dolores de cabeza, escríbeme, con Albus Dumbledore cerca, tendremos más posibilidades de saber qué tienes y cómo lo podemos curar._

_Lamento lo agria de esta despedida, pero nos volveremos a ver en vacaciones. _

_Tu tío, Lunático._

Artemis se pasó las manos por el rostro mientras bajaba las piernas de la cama y se calzó sus botas rápidamente. Así mismo tomó la carta con una mano y con la otra el saco de aceitunas, se despidió de Apollus con un beso y salió corriendo de la habitación de las chicas, para buscar a Saba.

Cuando salió de la Fortaleza ya era de noche. Se ajustó la capucha sobre la cabeza y empezó a correr por El Paso, con los ojos fijos en todos los encapuchados que pasaban junto a ella, intentando advertir un par de orejas puntiagudas sobresaliendo por la tela, pero no encontró a su mejor amigo si no hasta que entró al Castillo Joven.

.-. ¡Saba!- lo llamó. Estaba solo, por suerte, de salida, hacia el claro.

Saba la miró con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda. Artemis lo siguió y cuando llegó junto a él le dijo

.-.Por favor, tengo que contarte algo-

Saba se detuvo. Sus ojos de elfo la miraron fijamente y Artemis sintió una corriente cálida recorriendo su cuerpo, como no había sentido en meses… a pesar de que Saba no le sonriera ni relajara las cejas, Artemis sabía que ya no estaba molesto con ella, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al salón que ella había destruido, meses atrás.

.-. ¿Estás segura de que quieras hablar aquí?- le preguntó Saba, cuando cerraban la puerta con un conjuro básico antichismosos.

Artemis asintió.

.-.Bueno… como te la has pasado evitando este salón los últimos meses…-

.-.Tengo algo…-

.-.Que contarme, sí, me dijiste-

Artemis volvió a asentir y lo miró fijamente, con las palabras bailando en la boca, pero incapaces de salir. ¿Qué le iba a contar? _Eso_, obviamente, peroera muy extenso, no sabía por dónde empezar y el principio era crucial para no perder nada.

.-.Ya… eh…-

Los cinco primeros minutos estuvieron llenos de silencio y de cejas levantadas por parte de Saba, pero luego las palabras fluyeron con naturalidad y los sucesos salieron de Artemis conforme los iba dibujando en su cabeza, de acuerdo a sus recuerdos. Habló de los dementores y le contó a Saba lo que jamás le había contado, el frío y la sensación de muerte. Luego le recordó el acontecimiento de la Lámpade y él interrumpió para decirle que estaba contando algo que ya sabía, pero Artemis hizo hincapié en aquel tronco que le salvó la vida y la de Hada. Aquel tronco que salió volando cuando ella lo miró, como las carpetas de ese salón, como la pesada mesa del profesor. Y luego las náuseas. Y antes los dolores de cabeza que la dejaban casi sin conciencia.

Al final de la explicación, horas después, Artemis estaba sentada pegada a la pared, abrazando sus rodillas, con Saba al lado, mirándola fijamente. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado hacía mucho tiempo y a Artemis ya no le importaba que la estuviera leyendo sin permiso porque probablemente se lo debía.

.-.Así que ese viento…- empezó Saba, cuando Artemis terminó de contarle todo.

.-.Creo- Artemis asintió- cuando me molesto. Tal vez es una coincidencia…-

.-.No, eres tú- admitió Saba, con una sonrisa- ya me parecía raro que ciertos vientos se sintieran como tú…-

.-. ¿Como yo?-

.-.Sí, ya sabes, como tu esencia o algo así… tal vez yo también estoy un poco zafado, últimamente estos sentidos élficos se han salido de control-

Artemis asintió, recordando el recuerdo en el Pensadero en el que Saba le decía a Sami que sentía cuando ella estaba en sus días.

.-. ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Artemis finalmente. Le había querido hacer esa pregunta desde el principio, cuando fantaseaba con que ella y Saba hacían un intercambio de cabezas por un segundo y él podía ver todo lo que estaba dentro de ella, desordenado, inconexo, pero todo, hasta el menor detalle. Miró a Saba, esperando que no se le hubiera pasado nada importante que desfigurara la historia… y cuando su mejor amigo tomó aire para empezar a hablar, ella contuvo la respiración durante segundos eternos.

.-.Creo que es fantástico-

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-. ¡Es fantástico!, Artemis ¿no te das cuenta?-

.-.Sí, sobre todo la parte del dolor y los desmayos de Sami-

.-.No. Eso no- el semblante de Saba se oscureció- no hablemos de esas… explosiones… no todavía, el salón huele a tu explosión aún… me refiero al viento- Saba sonrió nuevamente, intentando que Artemis hiciera lo mismo- te encanta el viento y existe la posibilidad de que puedas conjurarlo tú misma. Igual que esa cosa, que el tronco del año pasado, cuando no hubo explosión ni nada, lo moviste tú sola ¿Y qué pasaría si puedes hacerlo siempre?-

No entendía por qué Saba estaba tan optimista, ni por qué hablaba de esas dos cosas como si fueran regalos, como si fueran sus facultades élficas… cuando cada vez que las provocaba, Artemis sentía profundo asco.

.-.Si te van a acompañar para siempre¿por qué no piensas en controlarlas?-

¿Para siempre? Esas asquerosas hormigas por el resto de su vida pasando a través de sus venas, ese viento haciendo volar todo cuando se enfadaba, esas explosiones destruyendo y desmayando a sus amigos ¿para siempre? No, eso no era lo que ella quería. Quería… ¿qué quería? Quería… quería para siempre sí, pero para siempre sacarse las hormigas de las venas, desde cual fuera su origen, quería dejar de hacer explotar las cosas, de explotar ella misma, quería deshacerse de todo lo que había obtenido quien sabía cuándo y por qué.

.-.No quiero tenerlas- le confesó a Saba.

Su mejor amigo asintió lentamente. La había sentido, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. La estaba sintiendo.

.-.No tengas miedo- le dijo, al cabo- si las controlas, puede que te deshagas de ellas. Podemos buscar, le podemos preguntar a Sami qué libros hay sobre magia interna no común y…-

Artemis negó. No quería que Sami se involucrara.

.-. ¿Todavía estás sentida por el desmayo?-

.-.Ponte en mi lugar-

.-.Ponte en su lugar-

.-.Tú no te desmayaste el año pasado-

.-.Bueno, si no quieres a Sami, puedo ponerme a buscar información yo… seguro que si le pregunto al bibliotecario con cautela…-

.-.No quiero saber nada de lo que tengo. Solo quiero que se vaya-

.-.Pero Artemis…-

.-.No Saba. De repente es como una herida, cuando la miras mucho no sana, tal vez si dejo todo como está, esta cosa cicatrice y no vuelva jamás-

.-.Lo mismo hicimos el año pasado-

.-. ¡Entonces el próximo año me ayudas a buscar un lugar para explotar sin que nadie se de cuenta!- gritó Artemis poniéndose de pié de un tirón- No me interesa lo que pase, ya no quiero pensar en eso, no quiero gastar mi tiempo en eso, no quiero seguir siendo conciente de que lo tengo-

Saba se paró y caminó junto a Artemis, puso su mano sobre su hombro y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

.-.Ya. El próximo año corremos al bosque ni bien sientas que te está pasando-

.-. ¿Lo prometes?-

.-.Sí-

Artemis suspiró aliviada y sintió como un par de lágrimas le mojaban la nariz. No tenía idea de por qué estaba llorando si se sentía terriblemente aliviada y cuando Saba la abrazó y ella sollozó con más fuerza, tuvo ganas de salir de sí misma y abofetearse para dejar de llorar. Era una estupidez, tenía a Saba de vuelta, habían acordado olvidar todo lo de la explosión… y ella no podía dejar de llorar.

.-.No te preocupes, debes estar cansada- le susurró Saba, abrazándola- ya pasó todo… siempre supe que eras una llorona-

.-.Idiota- le dijo Artemis, haciendo sonar su nariz.

.-.Ni se te ocurra llenar de mocos mi uniforme… voy a buscar un papel en tu bolsillo…-

Artemis sintió como Saba rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su saco, hasta encontrar una pelotita arrugada que había olvidado que llevaba consigo.

.-. ¿Y esto?-

.-.La carta de mi tío-

.-. ¿Qué dice?-

.-.Léela-

Los ojos se Saba se hicieron más y más grandes conforme leía la carta. Para cuando llegó al punto final, ya no abrazaba a Artemis, si no que sostenía el pergamino con ambas manos, como si tuviera que sostenerla muy fuerte para comprobar que lo que decía era verdad.

.-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le dijo a su mejor amiga, cuando terminó.

.-.Les iba a decir, pero… pasó todo- Artemis se encogió de hombros.

.-. ¿Pasó? Esto no es algo que _pase_, tu tío se va a otro país a trabajar, a Hogwarts. Vas a vivir sola en vacaciones ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a pasar la navidad? Mis papás no van a tener problemas-

.-.Le he dicho a mi tío mil veces que voy a estar bien-

Saba asintió. Él sabía que a Artemis no le daba miedo la idea de pasarla sin mucha gente alrededor.

.-.De todas maneras, parece agrio- admitió el elfo.

.-.Ausente- admitió Artemis- como si no le interesara-

.-.Espera… ¿no le has dicho lo del aniversario?-

.-.No- Saba abrió los ojos como platos, pero Artemis lo detuvo- no pienso decirle nada. Él quiere ir a Hogwarts y no es justo que yo lo detenga. Además ya no hay nada que hacer, él debe estar en alguna ciudad muggle y no puedo enviarle a Apollus porque va a llamar la atención-

.-.Debiste decirle-

.-.Se iba a preocupar-

.-. ¿Por qué crees que debiste decirle? Es tu tío, tiene que preocuparse-

.-.Se preocupa demasiado-

.-.Es su trabajo-

No. Porque probablemente él le iba a dar esa mirada de ojos caídos que había visto pocas veces antes, pero que se le había quedado clavada en la memoria. Esos ojos que no estaban molestos ni rabiosos, si no tristes y resignados. Y más que eso. Si le decía a su tío Remus lo de la explosión, seguramente se iba a sentir responsable y aparecería en Goldenwand a cuidarla y lo vería mirándola mientras ella fingía dormir y vería su mirada que era igual a la de un niño al que no le dejan tener algo que quiere. Porque ella no le dejaría tener Hogwarts y él deseaba Hogwarts más que nada, se notaba.

No quería que su tío la mirara así. No quería que se sintiera así.

.-.Ya pasó- dijo Artemis, al rato- tengo sueño ¿vamos a la Fortaleza?-

.-.No, Artemis, hay algo más…- soltó Saba, con dificultad.

Con una sola mirada, Artemis ya sabía de qué se trataba y tuvo que juntar todas sus fuerzas y todo su amor por su mejor amigo para no echarse a correr y evitar ese tema para siempre.

.-.Eh… yo no tengo ningún problema con que- de pronto, Saba se puso rojo como un tomate, pero a pesar de eso, sus ojos siempre miraron a su mejor amiga- o sea, sí tengo un problema… lo que pasa es que… ya no quiero pelearme contigo por Hanna y ahora que es mi novia, parece un poco caprichoso, pero, no sé… quiero que sepas que tú eres mi mejor amiga…-

.-.Ya sé-

.-.Y que ella es mi novia- Saba continuó como si no la hubiera oído- y son dos maneras diferentes de querer y ya sé que no puedo pedirles que sean amigas, pero… -

.-.Ya sé. No voy a pelearme con ella, lo prometo-

.-.Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que la defiendas…-

Tenía que hacerlo por Saba. La quería. Aunque esa tipa fuera idiota, presumida, estúpida, hueca, malintencionada, hipócrita, vana, discriminadora, pretenciosa y todo lo malo que a Artemis se le ocurriera… era la novia de su mejor amigo. Ya no podía sabotearlo, no después de lo que oyó y vio esa tarde. No después de todo lo que Saba había hecho por ella. Estaba decidido: renunciaría a uno de sus más grandes placeres (pelearse con Hanna Marianne) sólo por su mejor amigo.

.-.Y te juro que no me di cuenta de que no salté por ti y sí por ella- aclaró Saba.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

.-.Pero le tienes que decir a Sami- dijo- ella ni siquiera sabe que te gusta-

.-.Ah… sí… mañana le digo-

.-.Saba…-

.-.De verdad. Más bien, ya vamos porque tenemos cerca el toque de queda y si nos encuentran, nos expulsan…-

Los dos se miraron y asintieron a la vez, recordando las notificaciones de la profesora Gabrián.

.-.Creo que cruzó la línea con eso, fue humillante- admitió Saba caminando hasta la puerta- claro que… esa puede ser nuestra opinión sesgada-

.-.Por haberla visto en el Pensadero-

.-.Es que era una verdadera put…-

.-. ¡Shhh!- Artemis oyó algo fuera del salón, pasos lentos, como si estuvieran acechando- no digas nada- le susurró a su mejor amigo, quien se detuvo en seco ante la puerta- creo que hay alguien- vocalizó.

.-. ¡Claro! Los alumnos, genio- vocalizó Saba, a su vez

.-.No- Artemis meneó la cabeza con fuerza- ¿qué hora es?-

.-.Ni idea-

Artemis se acercó suavemente a la puerta y pegó la oreja, como no escuchó nada, le indicó a Saba que se hiciera hacia atrás y abrió lo más lentamente que pudo un resquicio pequeñito, por el cual pudo ver al pasillo que estaría desolado de no ser por una espalda fantasmal que acechaba las puertas de los salones, entrando y saliendo con fuerza, de ellos, buscando, obviamente, alumnos que se quedaran fuera de las horas para asustarlos.

Sus intenciones no eran buenas, claramente y Artemis sólo conocía a un fantasma tan perverso capaz de hacer eso.

.-.Aristóteles- le dijo a Saba, en un susurro, después de cerrar la puerta.

.-.Genial- susurró Saba, alejándose lo más que pudo- ahora no podemos salir ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que este armaría?-

.-.Eso es lo de menos. Va a querer _entrar _en nosotros-

.-.Prefiero que lo haga a que la profesora Gabrián nos encuentre-

.-.Haga lo que haga, tenemos que salir de aquí-

.-.Podemos esperar a que deje de merodear este pasillo y correr al Bosque-

Artemis y Saba se hicieron lo más atrás que pudieron y aguzaron sus oídos lo más que pudieron, obviamente el oído de Saba estaba en un nivel diferente al de Artemis, por lo que ella le confió esa parte y se preocupó en ponerse en guardia. Si entraba tenía que usar cualquier encantamiento para evitarlo o para esconderse. A ella y a Saba.

.-.Siento un fuerte olor a miedo adolescente en estas últimas puertas- dijo el fantasma, hablando consigo mismo- ¿serán los alumnos cochinotes que no pueden aguantar los impulsos de sus hormonas en ebullición? Qué sorpresa para un fantasma tan casto como yo encontrar a dos jóvenes descarriados en plena noble función de la perpetuación de la raza…-

.-.Pervertido- masculló Saba.

.-. ¡OIGO GRUÑIDOS!-

Artemis le dio un pisotón a Saba.

.-. ¡OIGO GOLPETEOS!-

.-. ¿Estás loca?-

Artemis se dio cuenta de su error y esperó, con los ojos cerrados, que el fantasma estuviera muy lejos, porque si ya estaba seguro de que había alguien en esas aulas, no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo y atormentarlo y si descubría que eran ellos… no sabía lo que podría hacerles.

.-.Tenemos que irnos- le dijo a Saba.

.-.OIGO SUSURROS-

.-.No va a parar hasta encontrarnos-

.-. ¿Cómo nos vamos?- le preguntó Saba- ¿lo asustamos con un sonido fuerte como antes? Eso va a llamar la atención-

.-.Por la ventana-

Artemis recordó que había hecho una enorme ventana de la ventana que ya existía. El único problema era que estaba en lo más alto de la habitación y ellos, que no sabían volar, no llegaban.

.-.Sí- admitió Saba- si usamos un encantamiento adherente, podemos usar el cuadro grande como rampa-

.-. ¿Sabes hacer encantamientos adherentes?-

.-.El profesor Dimber enseñó los básicos hace un mes y me felicitó-

.-.Ya… a ver… _Wingardium Leviosa_- susurró Artemis, apuntando al gran cuadro que el señor Edge había puesto en la pared, probablemente para tapar uno de los agujeros que ella hizo y que no se podían reconstruir al instante.

El cuadro levitó unos metros sobre su posición original y luego Artemis lo atrajo hacia ella misma, con todo el cuidado posible, para que no chocara con nada, porque si lo hacía, Aristóteles los encontraría en segundos.

.-. ¡Apúrate!- presionó Saba.

.-. ¡Ya!-

.-. Alumnos escondidos en la oscuridad- Aristóteles empezó a cantar una tonada alegre- haciendo maldades sin importar, hasta que este fantasma, este fantasma, los pueda encontrar. Arreglándose el cabello, arreglándose la ropa, todo para poder explicar, pero no se gasten estudiantes haciendo maldades…-

Artemis se estremeció al escuchar a Aristóteles y una de las puntas del cuadro se golpeó contra el techo.

.-. ¡Ajá!-

.-.Artemis, baja el cuadro-

.-.Alumnos escondidos en la oscuridad-

.-.Ya-

.-.En el aula destruida, haciendo maldades sin importar-

.-. ¡Maldita sea! Sabe donde estamos- exclamó Saba- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó a Artemis, que corría silenciosamente por el salón.

.-.A ver que tan cerca está-

Artemis apoyó la oreja en la puerta, esperando escuchar ese sonido de tela rozando la piedra, que era característico de Aristóteles, o su jadeo asqueroso… pero nada.

.-.No se puede- exclamó Saba.

.-. ¿Qué?- Artemis se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

.-.No se puede, no llega, la ventana está muy alta-

Artemis vio lo que quedaba entre el fin de la rampa hecha con el cuadro y el dintel de la ventana. No podían saltarlo. Y Aristóteles estaba a punto de aparecerse. Pasó la vista por el salón a oscuras, intentando encontrar algo que sobresaliera de la negrura, cualquier cosa que le sirviera.

.-.Saba, mira-

Y lo encontró. Señaló justo al frente de ella, al lugar que quedó descubierto cuando sacó el cuadro, donde una negrura más espesa resaltaba del resto de la oscuridad. ¿Pintura? No, parecía un agujero… el que ella había hecho.

.-.Podemos escondernos ahí, seguro hay espacio para los dos-

.-.Alumnos escondidos en la oscuri… ¡JA!-

La cabeza de Aristóteles apareció a unos centímetros de la de Artemis, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de payaso aterradora.

.-. ¡Corre!- le gritó Saba.

Los dos corrieron hasta el agujero y lo treparon rápidamente, no había más de un metro entre el piso y el inicio de la falla de la pared.

_.-.Windgardium Leviosa- _gritó Saba, haciendo que el retrato se pegara rápidamente contra la pared y despertando las carcajadas de Aristóteles, cuya luz plateada se pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos.

.-.Alumnos escondidos en la oscuridad, creen que este fantasma es fácil de burlar… pero huelo a magia recién practicada, así que hasta en los retratos los voy a buscar-

.-.Maldita sea….-

.-.Saba, no es un hueco-

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-.Alumnos escondidos en la oscuridad, que a mi me encanta atrapar…-

.-.Quítate las botas- le dijo Saba, mientras hacía lo propio- y empezamos a correr-

Artemis lo hizo en un segundo y empezó a tantear el vacío, intentando descubrir cuan grande era lo que parecía ser el compartimiento secreto del salón.

.-.Alumnos escondidos en la oscuridad, los voy a encontrar y con mi amiga Campanita nos pondremos a cantar-

.-.Avanza- le susurró Saba a Artemis que se había quedado quieta de pronto.

.-. ¿Qué dijo?- le preguntó ella a su mejor amigo.

.-.Qué importa-

Saba la empujó y a Artemis no le quedó otra que avanzar, sosteniendo con una mano sus botas y levantando la otra hacia delante, hasta que encontrara el fin del enorme hueco del que ya sospechaba, porque ella no podía haber hecho algo así, por muy fuertes que fueran los golpes que daba.

Caminaron cinco minutos antes de detenerse, cuando estuvieron seguros de que ya no oían cantar a Aristóteles. Entonces sacaron sus varitas y las encendieron con un par de exclamaciones tímidas y lo que vieron les detuvo el corazón.

Estaban ante un gran número de entradas que los rodeaban, entradas con formas de arcos hechos en piedra labrada, trabajada, pulida por alguien. Al diablo los golpes, ese hueco no lo había hecho Artemis.

.-._Lumus Maxima-_ dijo y la luz azul iluminó completamente lo que los rodeaba: era el corazón de una serie de pasajes internos, angostos y pequeños pero bien trabajados, con incisuras casi imperceptibles en lo alto de cada arco. Parecía una calle subterránea. Limpia, no olía a desagüe y, como Artemis comprobó en una de las mil vueltas que dio sobre su eje, tenía porta antorchas en los lados de cada puerta.

¿Una red de pasillos desconocida en Goldenwand, que empezaba en el agujero que ella había hecho?

Miró a Saba y él le devolvió la mirada, tan confundido como ella.

.-.Toma ese- le dijo, con la misma mueca de atontado- tiene esos palitos que parecen una Fortaleza encima de puntitos que pueden ser el agua-

Artemis asintió, pero no se movió. Le habría encantado marcar ese lugar de alguna manera, para llegar ahí fuera como fuera.

.-.Vamos Artemis-

Tomaron el pasillo que Saba indicaba, era tan angosto que solo permitía que pasara uno a la vez y tuvieron que hacerlo encorvados porque sus cabezas chocaban con el techo de piedras.

Caminaron en silencio, mirando cada cuanto a los costados por si otro pasillo se desprendía de aquel, pero las paredes de piedra parecían indicar que el único camino a seguir era ese. Después de quince minutos de silencio, justo cuando Artemis estaba considerando darse la vuelva para cambiar de pasillo, empezaron a oír murmullos entremezclados, risas, golpeteos y pasos. Estaban cerca de una sala común, eso era un hecho, o algún lugar de reunión, pero nada les aseguraba que fuera de Stormenhand.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino, Artemis y Saba se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos minutos bastante prolongados, aún embobados

.-. ¿Artemis?- llamó Saba, bajito- creo que estamos viendo algo que no debemos-

Artemis asintió.


	24. Crónicas del huracán

**Hola!, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un muy buen año nuevo y que en este año les vaya muy muy bien. **

**Zelany! Sí, existe una relación extraña entre el novio y el mejor amigo de la novia (y viceversa)... yo también me siento un poco solitaria cuando mis amigas se van con sus parejas (Ja! Andrea, sóbate!... mentiiiira), pero por suerte no me llevo mal con ninguno de ellos, como Artemis, que detesta con todo su organismo a Hanna Marianne y además, que no puede evitar sentir que su mejor amigo se está alejando un poco de ella... pero lo quiere demasiado como para reprocharle eso. Mi viaje estuvo espectacular, muchas gracias y... con respecto a lo que no tenían que ver, se refieren al pasillo, pero eso ya lo leerás ahorita.**

**Cris, je, parece que hay cierto magnetismo en Artemis y Saba para los problemas... pero ellos a penas se dan cuenta. Es lo que me gusta de los dos, que son un par de inconsientes... no piensan en cada paso que dan y lo que significarán sus acciones, cosa que les trae muchos problemas (y no es que esté de acuerdo con ser inconsiente, aclaro), pero también muchas satisfacciones. Aunque Artemis va perdiendo poco a poco eso, porque está aprendiendo a enredarse con su mente cuando piensa en lo que hizo. Sobre los Stormenhand... creo que en esta pelea, que parece tonta, se están desahogando las cosas que se querían decir hacía mucho y se están descubriendo algunos chicos, en el sentido en el que van conociendo sus maneras de reaccionar en momentos d presión, sus preferencias, su carácter. Y el problema con entrar en razón, es que no existe una, sino trece razones distintas. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por acompañarme durante tanto tiempo sin aburrirte o desaparecerte del mapa.**

**Ginebra, gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, yo estaba teniendo mis dudas, porque me salió demasiado largo y no quería cortarlo porque no tendría sentido. Aquí te va un nuevo capi, espero que también te guste y si es que no, ya sabes que no hay problema con que lo digas, en realidad me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras (si es que no te gustó) y me dijeras por qué y todo lo demás. Un abrazote.**

**Andreinha, sí, fue Saba el que casi llama así a la profesora Gabrián, pero no lo ha hecho de a gratis, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que lo haga, entendería por qué llegaría a pensar algo así de ella: porque la ha visto a los quince años, cuando era bastante cruel... y el pequeño elfo no tiene en cuenta que la gente cambia. Creo que todo es parte de este proceso de desarrollo interior que involucra una batalla entre el caracter fuerte e irascible de una veela y el tranquilo y pacífico de un elfo, ponte en su lugar! el pobre tiene todo fuera de control, no sabe qué está pasando dentro de él... pobre... lo bueno es que como empezó antes (su "desarrollo") terminará antes y será un adolescente bastante pacífico. Y Artemis está más que preocupada, porque la esgrima es su materia favorita y su deporte favorito y una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer.**

**Diana, no es mi intención dejarte con la angustia, perdóname... lo bueno es que vienes a aliviarla y así lees el siguiente capítulo, ejejejejeje. Ojalá que tú la hayas pasado muy bien también, con toda la gente a la que quieres. No tienes por qué agradecer el que responda tu review, más bien gracias a tí por leer esta historia y por dejar review.**

**Ahora sí, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Las crónicas del huracán

Creixell estaba llorando.

Sus manos se sujetaban entre ellas con mucha fuerza mientras sus brazos contenían sus rodillas, tras las que ocultaba su rostro. Y lloraba, muy fuerte, sin detenerse ni siquiera para respirar.

Artemis la había visto entrar al salón, asegurarse de que no había nadie, cerrar la puerta tranquilamente y luego, tras unos segundos caminando de aquí para allá, Creixell se desplomó sobre una de las paredes y dejó que su espalda chorreara hasta quedar sentada, para entonces ya estaba llorando y sus gemidos con voz ronca le daban un toque de severidad al llanto que congelaba las venas de quien lo escuchara.

Artemis lo había visto todo a través de los ojos de un sapo grande que estaba pintado en un cuadro pequeño, mientras su cuerpo se agazapaba en la oscuridad de una de las entradas de la red de túneles que había descubierto con Saba dos días atrás. No era su intención espiar, lo único que quería era saber hasta dónde llevaba el camino más alto y angosto del corazón de los túneles… y la vio.

Creixell estaba llorando y Artemis jamás pensó verla así, tan débil. Sus gemidos eran roncos y duros y su cabeza estaba oculta y sus manos temblaban… toda ella le recordó a Ghana, aunque eran muy distintas se veían igual de vulnerables cuando lloraban. Pero había algo que hacía inaceptable la idea de que Creixell llorara y tal vez ese algo era lo que la mantenía atenta.

.-. ¿Artemis?-

Artemis se sobresaltó e intentó actuar normal mientras ocultaba los ojos del sapo con su cabeza. Saba estaba tras ella, iluminándolos con una mala reproducción de Fuego de Lámpade guardado en un frasquito regalado por una fan.

.-.Tenemos que ir al Pensadero, Sami nos está esperando- le dijo y le estiró sus botas.

.-. ¿Sabes cómo ir al Castillo Viejo desde aquí?- le preguntó Artemis, hablando sobre un sollozo bastante fuerte de Creixell.

.-.No tengo idea. Pero podemos ir al corazón de esto y luego al salón…-

.-.Que destruí- completó Artemis, ante la lentitud de Saba.

.-.Dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de eso nunca más- recordó su mejor amigo, excusándose.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

.-.Bueno- empezó Saba de nuevo- iremos hasta ese salón y de ahí al Pensadero- Saba sacó de su morral un libro grande y pesado- estuve leyendo tu Historia de Goldenwand, Tomo II… y encontré un par de cosas… mira…-

Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

_El secreto de la familia Stormenhand ha permanecido oculto a todos aquellos ajenos esta, incluso oculto a los nacidos Stormenhand fuera de la elite de defensores del posteriormente llamado Goldenwand. Este secreto constituía una puerta al entendimiento de sus funciones, así como al centro en el que basaban su poder: el control absoluto de cada rincón de lo que posteriormente se llamó Goldenwand y alrededores. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Sobre ello, mil hipótesis, ninguna comprobada en gran parte por el celo con el que sus descendientes guardan sus propiedades. A continuación, se recogen dos de las hipótesis formuladas por doctores en Magia Internacional Ancestral Comparada y que serán estudiadas más a fondo en los siguientes tomos:_

_La primera, se trata de una hipótesis formulada por el doctor Inazio Da Silva, que señala la existencia de conductos dentro de la estructura de castillos y fortalezas que conforman Goldenwand, uniendo puntos tan lejanos como la Torre de Valthemoon con el cementerio._

.-. ¿Te referías a eso cuando decías que no debimos encontrar esta red?- preguntó Artemis.

Saba asintió.

.-. ¿Escuchas los sollozos?- le preguntó.

.-. ¿Puedes leer con esa luz?- respondió Artemis, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

.-.No. Pero mis ojos están… acostumbrados a ver sin luz. Cosas de elfo, creo-

Artemis asintió y juntos empezaron a caminar, a alejarse de Creixell y de sus sollozos roncos

Como el pasillo era demasiado estrecho, Saba tomó la posición delantera, para guiar a Artemis, ya que sus ojos eran mejores en la oscuridad que los de ella.

.-. ¿Hay un cementerio en Goldenwand?- preguntó Saba, al rato- nunca lo he visto ¿tú?-

.-.Nunca- admitió Artemis.

_.-. ¿Una red de pasillos secretos? De verdad que ustedes se meten donde no los llaman, eh- le dijo Harry, avanzando detrás de ella_

_Artemis no negó ni asintió, siguió mirando al frente, al tenue Fuego de Lámpade que Saba había tratado de invocar, pero que no era tan perfecto como el de Sami. _

_.-.Aquí dice que es de Stormenhand- fue lo único que dijo Artemis, segundos después, no muy segura de si lo había dicho en voz alta._

.-.Tienes razón- le dijo Saba sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor y creo que no le podemos decir esto a Sami-

.-. ¿Por qué?-

.-.Porque aquí dice- y leyó- _de existir, los pasillos secretos de Goldenwand son construcciones mágicas impresionantes que únicamente pueden ser vistas por sus constructores, esto es, aquellos descendientes de la familia guerrera Stormenhand_- tomó aire- eso quiere decir que es sólo conocimiento de los Stormenhand… no podemos decirle nada a nadie que no sea de Stormenhand, por más que sea nuestro mejor amigo-

.-.Pero Sami es de confianza-

.-.Pero Sami es de Valthemoon. Incluso ellos tienen secretos que no nos debe haber contado-

Eso era verdad. Una vez Artemis oyó a Sami y a su amiga de la nariz grande, Hypatía, hablando de algo que no pudo entender bien, referente a un telescopio mágico… y cuando se dieron cuenta de que Artemis estaba cerca, las dos se callaron inmediatamente.

.-.Lo estás pensando ¿no?-

.-.Te encanta ser el que tiene la razón-

.-.Me recontra encanta- admitió Saba con una carcajada.

Artemis sonrió, cobijada por la oscuridad.

.-. ¿Y los profesores?- preguntó de pronto, cuando la imagen de la profesora Gabrián descubriéndolos apareció en su cabeza y le borró la sonrisa por completo.

.-. Con que sigamos entrando a escondidas todo estará bien- admitió Saba, hablando como académico- Además, según lo que dice el libro, los únicos que saben de la existencia de este pasillo son los Stormenhand y la única Stormenhand importante es la profesora Gabrián. El director Hamal es Darkenlord, igual que Gamma y Viper. Dimber es Valthemoon, así que…-

Artemis asintió. No era muy probable que la profesora Gabrián se hubiera dedicado a poner encantamientos de alarma a lo largo de los pasillos secretos… seguramente ni estaba segura de que existían, seguramente creía que eran una leyenda más, como las que contaba Ursa Ater, esas que le encantaba desmentir.

.-.Aristóteles está molesto- dijo Saba, al cabo.

.-.Muy molesto- admitió Artemis.

.-.Ahora entra a todos los salones sin importar la hora, para encontrar a cualquier persona haciendo cualquier cosa. Dice que los alumnos se han burlado de él-

Los dos empezaron a reír, pero Artemis se calló.

.-. ¡Shhh!- le indicó silencio a Saba con un movimiento de la mano, porque acababa de oír un par de pasos intentando ponerse al ritmo de los suyos. Tal vez Creixell se había dado cuenta de que la estaba espiando y había encontrado, de casualidad la puerta por el retrato del sapo… y los empezó a seguir…

.-.Viene de afuera- dijo Saba- de la puerta-

.-. ¿Qué puerta?-

.-.Por la que tenemos que salir-

.-.Maldita sea-

Artemis y Saba se acercaron lo más que pudieron a una de las paredes de los pasillos, pegaron las orejas e intentaron escuchar, pero los pasos habían cesado y todo allá afuera se sumió en silencio. Era extraño porque, para empezar, nadie entraba al salón destruido por miedo a que los inculparan en el acto vandálico de la destrucción del mobiliario escolar (esa fue la conclusión de los profesores, al menos la que hicieron pública, tras la explosión), cuya investigación había empezado el día después de que Artemis lo destruyera.

.-.Seguro era una persona caminando por el pasillo- susurró Saba- salgamos-

Los dos asintieron y apuntaron con sus varitas al pedazo de pared que era la puerta. La reconocían fácilmente porque tenía hendiduras que ninguna otra piedra tenía y lo único que tenían que hacer para abrirla era tocar las hendiduras con un encantamiento calorífico simple. Lo descubrió Artemis cuando, el primer día en que encontraron los pasadizos, quiso encantar a Saba por haberla hecho volar por los aires en la intentona de abrir la puerta que los devolviera a la habitación destruida. Saba esquivó y las piedras se abrieron.

Pero en esa ocasión, las piedras no se movieron.

.-.Que raro- dijo Saba, acercándose- nos ha funcionado las dos veces… tal vez nos hemos equivocado de hendiduras-

Los dos se acercaron y empezaron a palparlas con cuidado.

.-.Esto es una Runa- dijo Artemis- la que Viper te hizo escribir veinte veces como castigo la clase antepasada-

.-.Ah… a verla…- acercó sus cabeza a la Runa que Artemis le señalaba- sí, "atención"-

.-. ¿Atención?-

.-.Así dice… pero mira, hay más Runas encima de esa-

Artemis y Saba se empinaron para palpar las Runas que estaban más arriba.

.-. "Pared"-

.-. "Mover"-

.-.¡¡UAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!-

¡PLAF!

Artemis y Saba sintieron un súbito remezón en las piedras sobre las que apoyaban su cuerpo y de pronto ya no estaban y de pronto ellos caían y de pronto habían aterrizado uno sobre el otro en la habitación destruida.

.-.Stormenhands-

¿O no?

Artemis levantó la cabeza ligeramente y vio a cinco pares de piernas muy cerca de ellos, rodeándolos. Con un curioso cosquilleo en el estómago, se dijo a sí misma que probablemente ese no era el salón destruido y que se acababan de ganar un problema.

.-.Párense- les dijo la voz de una chica.

Los dos hicieron esfuerzos por desenredarse y se pusieron de pié en silencio, acomodándose los uniformes. Con un solo vistazo Artemis se dio cuenta de que ese no era el salón destruido. Era más bien una sala, con piso de alfombra morada, muchos muebles mullidos, mesas chatas llenas de comida y de tazas humeantes que olían a chocolate, al fondo había una chimenea en la que crepitaba un fuego hogareño y en la pared que estaba frente a ella, estaba colgado un gran corcho en el que habían muchos mensajes anotados. Sobre los muebles, las mesas y flotando entre las personas había muchas motas de luz, como las que iluminaban El Paso, dándole al salón una exclusividad mayor que cualquier otro salón.

.-.Identifíquense- les dijo la misma chica, obligándolos a mirarla. Sus ojos eran chiquitos y pardos y parecían haber sido hechos para reprobar. Era corpulenta y con los brazos cruzados así y la columna extremadamente derecha, se veía más alta de lo que en realidad era.

Artemis y Saba se miraron por una fracción de segundo. Saba se subió la capucha de la capa como quien no quería la cosa.

.-. Rufus Yates- dijo.

.-.Kitty Yates-

.-. ¿Son hermanos?-

Artemis y Saba asintieron. Cuando la chica robusta se hizo a un lado para inspeccionarlos, Artemis pudo ver a los otros cuatro chicos y ni bien les dio un vistazo, supo que había metido la pata: Adrian Acutus estaba ahí, mirándolos con una sonrisa incierta. Se volvió hacia Saba para indicarle con la mirada que se fijara en él, pero Saba asintió levemente, ya lo había visto.

.-.Bien, hermanos Yates, de Stormenhand- empezó la chica robusta- ¿se puede saber qué hacen en el Salón de Delegados?-

_Mierda. _

.-.Eh…- empezó Saba- ¿me puedes decir tu nombre por favor?-

Los otros cuatro chicos se empezaron a reír, incluido Adrian Acutus, de quien Artemis no quitaba la mirada.

.-.King, Sarabi. Y ahora sí, Yates¿me puedes decir qué haces aquí, en medio de una reunión de delegados?-

.-. ¿Y cómo cayeron de la nada? Viste, Sarabi, cayeron de la nada- un chico vestido de blanco se adelantó hacia ellos.

Artemis no tenía idea de cómo iban a salir de esa sin explicar cómo habían llegado ahí. Pero probablemente ellos no creyeran en la existencia de un pasillo secreto, entonces tenía la oportunidad de inventar algo, pero cómo se lo decía a Saba…

.-.No seas idiota, Emmet¿cómo van a aparecer de la nada?-

.-.Sí, ni que fueran magos-

Los delegados empezaron a reír fuertemente, incluso Sarabi King, la corpulenta, quien se doblaba sobre su estómago y palmoteaba, mientras sus ojos se hacían más chiquitos y su boca, grandota. Saba miró a Artemis, indicándole que aprovechara para salir, pero ella negó, era muy peligroso.

.-.Ya- el chico Emmet dejó de reír primero- Sarabi, deja que estos niños se vayan para seguir con la reunión-

Los otros tres delegados lo apoyaron, Artemis contuvo la respiración e intentó no mirar a la chica corpulenta, pero tampoco evitarla. Se conformó con tener los ojos fijos en Adrian Acutus, que reía mirándolos, como si estuviera planeando algo.

.-.No, tenemos que saber qué hacían aquí- dijo Sarabi, firme.

.-.No- admitió el chico que hizo la broma, tenía el cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda- tenemos que planear la bienvenida de los nuevos delegados. La del año pasado fue un fiasco y no creo que a Hanna ni a Trent les guste ser recibidos como cualquier cosa-

Saba tembló al lado de Artemis.

.-. ¡Hey! Los Darkenlord no son los únicos que van a tener delegados, son dos por señorío, te recuerdo- le dijo una chica de cabello corto y pendientes largos.

.-.Los puse de ejemplo, Nola, sabes que me refiero a todos… -

¿Por qué estaban hablando de eso delante de ellos? Artemis no tenía ningún interés por saber qué diablos hacían en ese lugar ni a quienes les estaban preparando una sorpresa y mucho menos tenía ganas de escuchar el nombre de la asquerosa Hanna Marianne o de sentir a su mejor amigo temblando como una gelatina por solo escuchar nombrar a su novia. Quería salir de ahí, rápidamente, sin levantar sospechas y correr al Pensadero. Tal vez podía decirle algo a Adrian Acutus, en clave… la ayudaría, porque eran de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto y a los dos les caía muy bien la profesora Ater.

.-. ¡Ya! Ya los dejo irse… a ver, díganme sus nombres de nuevo, para el control-

.-.Saba…-

_Maldita sea._

.-. Rufus, Rufus Yates-

.-. ¿Saba?- Sarabi se les acercó mucho. Artemis metió las manos a los bolsillos del uniforme, buscando su varita.

.-.No, dije Rufus- dijo Saba, mirando a Sarabi y dándole la sonrisita.

.-.No, dijiste Saba- dijo Emmet detrás de ella.

.-.No, dijo Rufus, Emmet- respondió Sarabi, volviéndose sonriente hacia su colega. Sus ojos tenían un brillo enamorado que no existía antes.

.-.No Sarabi, dijo Saba, como Saba Schnuppermault, el elfo de Stormenhand-

.-.Oh por supuesto que no¿verdad Rufus, lindo?-

.-.Por supuesto- dijo Saba, sonriéndole plenamente a Sarabi, incluso, si a Artemis no le fallaba la vista, incluso le guiñó un ojo.

.-. ¡AJÁ!-

De pronto, Artemis sintió como de un tirón alguien les bajaba las capuchas, se volvió rápidamente y vio al chico que había hecho la broma señalando victorioso las orejas puntiagudas de Saba.

.-.Ningún Rufus Yates, eres Saba Schnuppermault, el niño elfo. _Aguamenti_- dijo, apuntando a Sarabi y mojándola con el chorro de agua que salía de su varita- por favor, Sarabi, despierta-

La chica robusta se limpió la cara antes de mirar a Saba y a Artemis de nuevo. Su rostro estaba tan rojo y tan caliente que casi se podía ver el vapor debido al agua hervida de sus mejillas.

.-. ¿Me estaban engañando? Nola, trae la planilla-

.-. ¿Qué planilla?- preguntó Artemis.

.-.La del castigo. Esto irá directo a su tutora-

.-. ¡No!-

Eso haría que le quiten la esgrima para siempre. Eso haría que la profesora Gabrián los interrogue hasta el agotamiento sobre como llegaron allí y ellos tendrían que decir lo del pasillo secreto y lo perderían para siempre. Eso haría que ella hablara del hueco del retrato y de cómo sabía que estaba tras él porque ella misma lo había hecho, porque ella era la causante de destruir el mobiliario escolar… haciéndolo explotar. Eso haría que los expulsen. ¿Qué le diría a su papá?

.-.Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo- dijo Saba, sonriéndole mucho a Sarabi y a Nola- conversar un poco más.

.-.Olvídalo Schnup, esta planilla la lleno yo- dijo Emmet, tomando los pergaminos de la mano de Nola, que empezaba a derretirse bajo la mirada del elfo- Saba Schnuppermault- empezó a rasgar los papeles con la primera pluma que encontró- o como se escriba, señorío: Stormenhand, causa por la que se solicita la detención: irrumpir en una reunión de delegados…-

.-. ¿Por eso nos van a castigar?- preguntó Saba, Artemis no estaba seguro si hacía tiempo o estaba airado de verdad- ¿por irrumpir en una reunión? Ni siquiera es secreta-

.-.Nos mentiste- dijo Sarabi.

.-.Porque estaba intimidado, gracias a su hospitalidad-

.-.Saba, deja de pelear- le susurró Artemis.

.-.Lo están haciendo porque somos Stormenhand, Artemis-

.-. ¡Ah! Así que tú tampoco te llamas Kitty Yates- Emmet sonrió- Artemis, Artemis… no conozco a ninguna Artemis en Goldenwand, ese debe ser un sobrenombre ¿no es tu apellido? Artemis es nombre de hombre-

Artemis sostuvo el puño de Saba, que amenazaba con levantarse y le indicó que mirara a la derecha, al corcho que se tambaleaba sin viento.

.-. ¿Qué pasa, niño elfo?- le preguntó el chico del cabello rubio.

.-. ¡El corcho!- gritó Nola.

Parecía presa de una especie de temporal, porque se agitaba de un lado para otro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Los papelitos caían, el clavo empezaba a ceder y la mano que Artemis tenía en el puño de Saba empezaba a apretarlo con más y más fuerza mientras ella forzaba más y más sus ojos. Poco a poco la atención de todos los delegados se fijó en el corcho bailarín.

.-.Ahora- susurró Artemis y los dos se escurrieron hasta la puerta, pero esperaron hasta cerrarla para echarse a correr.

Al cruzar el pasillo se detuvieron para respirar, aliviados. Artemis puso las manos sobre las rodillas y dio un buen par de bocanadas de aire, sin interesarle los consejos sobre buena respiración con la nariz que Saba siempre le daba.

.-. ¿Qué… hiciste… con el corcho?- le preguntó el elfo.

.-.No fue mi…- respondió Artemis, lo más rápido que pudo, sabía a lo que su mejor amigo se refería y no, no había sentido las hormiguitas corriendo por sus venas- mi varita… estaba… pensando en un encantamiento para salir y el corcho…-

Saba asintió, respirando profundamente por la nariz.

.-.Me ha pasado, seguro… susurraste un encantamiento… inconscientemente… lo bueno es que ya nos escapamos-

.-. ¡Por el pasillo, Nola¡Y que llegue a manos de la tutora de Stormenhand!-

Artemis y Saba se miraron.

Empezaron a correr en dirección contraria, justo hacia el lugar del que habían escapado. Estaban mandando a la chica de cabello corto con las planillas de castigo, para que fueran directamente a la profesora Gabrián… y si llegaban a ella…

.-.Momento- Saba se detuvo de golpe, estirando un brazo para que Artemis hiciera lo mismo, pero en lugar de hacerla parar, la hizo irse de cara contra el piso- perdón. ¿Y si es una trampa?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros y siguió corriendo, pero sacó su varita, por si acaso.

Pasaron rápidamente por la puerta del salón de delegados y no vieron a nadie afuera. Bien, no había mayor trampa, sólo les quedaba alcanzar a esa chica Nola y detenerla como fuera… por suerte ya empezaban a oír sus pasos, iban lentos, ya no corría, estaba caminando porque pensaba que ellos estarían muy lejos, pero en la dirección opuesta. Bien, ahora sólo tenían que evitar hacer sonar sus zapa…tos.

Artemis se miró los pies sólo para confirmar lo que ya sentía. No tenía sus botas puestas.

.-.Yo me di cuenta metros atrás- admitió Saba, halándola del brazo para que volviera a correr- ya vemos como los conseguimos luego-

Finalmente vieron a Nola, lejos, doblando una esquina, con los papeles en la mano caída. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

.-._Rubentis flammae_- susurró Artemis y tres pelotitas de fuego corrieron a través del pasillo hasta la mano de la chica.

.-.Ahora yo- se dijo Saba y caminó a paso seguro hasta Nola, mientras Artemis intentaba mimetizarse con la pared.

Si todo iba bien y Saba se comportaba más encantador que de costumbre, la chica olvidaría por completo lo que ellos acababan de hacer, es más, olvidaría hasta lo que ella tenía que hacer.

.-.Hice algo mejor- le dijo Saba a la vuelta-le dije que ya había entregado los papeles. Y le curé la mano, porque le chamuscaste dos dedos-

Artemis suspiró hondamente mientras se chorreaba por la pared helada.

.-.Vamos a tener tantos problemas- dijo.

.-.Pero no más de los que nos acabamos de librar-

.-.Ni crean-

.-. ¡Mierda!-

Artemis y Saba se pusieron de pié de golpe, había alguien detrás de ellos, un delegado seguramente, que lo había visto y oído todo. Adiós esgrima, adiós escuela. Adiós Pensadero.

.-.Ustedes los Stormenhand tienen una manera rara de arreglar los problemas-

Esa voz.

Artemis se volvió cuidadosamente y cuando vio a quien estaba detrás de ellos, sonrió de medio labio. Adrian Acutus los miraba con una combinación de sorna y condescendencia, como siempre, sólo que esa vez tenía la varita levantada y en la otra mano, sus zapatos.

.-.Pónganselos y síganme- les dijo, tirándoles los zapatos- vamos a volver al salón de delegados para tener una conversación de hombre a niños-

.-.No te atreverías- le dijo Saba, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

.-.Es mi deber de delegado, no puedo hacer nada-

.-.Pero…-

.-.Ah. Ah. Ah. Los lazos que tenemos por el Salto son estrictamente utilitarios, si me conviene los defiendo, para que me defiendan luego. Además, se trata de guardar el secreto y si no regreso con ustedes, levantaría sospechas-

.-.Sobre todo porque eres un caza Stormenhands ¿no?-

.-.Saba- Artemis terminó de acomodarse las botas y se puso de pié junto a su amigo.

.-.Ponte los zapatos chiquito… luego hablamos-

.-.No me vuelvas a decir chiquito-

.-. ¿Si no qué? No creo que le quieras agregar un nuevo castigo a tu planilla- la expresión de Adrian Acutus era muy familiar para Artemis… pero no recordaba bien de dónde- he escuchado que vas a empezar como titular en el próximo partido de quidditch, sería una pena que…-

.-. ¡No te atrevas!-

.-.Está jugando contigo- dijo Artemis, recordando dónde había visto ese rostro antes: era la expresión de la profesora Gabrián, del recuerdo en el Pensadero cuando le decía a la profesora Ater que las carpetas no hablaban. Era la expresión de disfrutar pinchando los sueños del otro.

.-.Tú te salvaste porque eres una Invisible- le dijo Adrian Acutus riendo- a pesar de todo sigues siendo una Invisible-

.-. ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Artemis, mientras Saba se ponía los zapatos.

.-.Llevarlos a la sa…-

.-.En serio-

.-.Respeta a tus mayores, niña ¿Quién crees que eres? En estos últimos meses ustedes se han creído lo máximo ¿no? Peleando y dejándose llamar la atención por su tutora. Si buscan atención, corran desnudos por el comedor, no hagan estupideces que luego perjudiquen a la Sociedad-

.-. ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Saba.

.-.Usa tus poderes de elfo para averiguarlo, niño- dijo y se fue.

Artemis siguió sus cabellos en punta hasta que doblaron la esquina, mientras pensaba en lo que Adrian Acutus le había dicho sobre ser una Invisible… nunca iba a dejar de ser una Invisible, sin importar lo que hiciera… Artemis pensó que era lo más lindo que nadie le había dicho en su vida.

.-. ¿Vamos con Sami?- le preguntó Saba.

Pero Sami ya no estaba en el salón del Pensadero, ni en ningún rincón del Castillo Viejo donde Artemis y Saba se aseguraron de buscar.

.-.Le tiene miedo a los escregutos, no creo que esté más allá- dijo Artemis, cuando Saba intentaba subir una gran escalera que nunca habían subido.

Y mientras volvían al salón del Pensadero, la embargó una extraña pesadez. La imagen de Sami sola, esperando, era algo que no podía soportar, algo que le recordaba mucho a Creixell sola en ese salón.

.-.Tenemos que ir a buscarla- le dijo a Saba, que se disponía a enterrar su cabeza en un recuerdo.

.-. ¿Ahora?-

.-.Ahora-

.-.Mejor mañana, no creo que si entramos al Castillo Joven seamos bienvenidos-

Artemis lo consideró unos segundos, sabía que Saba tenía razón, pero Sami era más importante.

_.-.Prioridades, Artemis-_

_.-.Mi tío no me enseñó esto-_

_.-. ¿A quien le importa lo que él te enseñó? Se va a Hogwarts. Tú estás en Goldenwand, sola. Tienes que pensar en tus prioridades- Harry la miró fijamente a través de sus gafas._

Su primera prioridad era usar el Pensadero, así que esperó a que Saba terminara y metió un buen par de hilos en la vasija vieja.

Intentó buscar a Sami al día siguiente, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su salón de Encantamientos vieron a Sarabi King, la delegada enorme, llegar hacia ellos por el pasillo. Ni siquiera se pusieron de acuerdo para empezar a correr y no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en la Fortaleza. Intentaron buscarla al día siguiente y así por una semana, pero más delegados se metían en su camino.

.-.Supongo que tendremos que usar el la red de pasillos por un tiempo. Hasta que las cosas se calmen- opinó Saba, cuando los dos intentaban recobrar el aliento después de huir de la chica Nola, que salía del baño de mujeres al que Artemis quería entrar.

Y por mucho que intentaron evitar a los delegados usando los pasillos secretos hasta convertirlos en su segundo hogar, los problemas no cesaron, porque, por un lado, las peleas con los chicos de Stormenhand empezaban durante los últimos minutos de las clases o en el almuerzo, con sutiles amenazas y provocaciones que desesperaban a Artemis y que le quitaban mucho tiempo… y por otro lado, Sami parecía esforzarse para no ser encontrada.

.-. ¡Hey, Stormie!- escucharon cuando salían de su clase de esgrima el viernes por la mañana.

Un par de chicos vestidos de blanco bajo las capas, los llamaban con la mano. Cuando ni Saba ni Artemis avanzaron hacia ellos, los Darkenlord decidieron acercarse.

.-.Sólo quiero decir que esa farsa de la pelea frente al paso no me va a asustar- uno de los encapuchados le habló directamente a Saba- y no pienso salirme del Pre – Torneo sólo porque eres un matón y tus amigos matones van a estar esperándome cuando te gane-

Saba asintió y se dio media vuelta.

.-.Es la tercera vez que me dicen eso en la semana- le dijo a Artemis.

.-.A mí también- admitió ella.

Al término de las clases ese día, los dos descansaban colgados de una de las vigas más altas del gimnasio, era la primera vez que lo hacían juntos desde que los mareos de Artemis se hicieron insoportables, cerca de la explosión.

.-.Tengo una idea para Sami- dijo Saba.

Artemis asintió, pensando que lo más importante era encontrarla. Tal vez estaba demasiado ocupada, ya había pasado antes, desde primero Sami se las arreglaba para anotarse en más cosas que las que podía manejar, pero era feliz haciéndolo. Tal vez estaba abocada en la traducción de otro cuento viejo, como semanas antes hacía con las aventuras de Tirso y el Tricornio Negro.

.-. ¿Estás pensando en la Sss?- le preguntó Saba, balanceándose cerca de ella.

Artemis negó. No quería pensar en la Sociedad Secreta del Salto porque, para empezar, no quería pertenecer a ese grupo. No quería pertenecer a ningún grupo… sólo quería saltar y evitar problemas. Realmente estaba pensando en Sami y en que cada día que pasaba sin recibir la notificación del castigo prometido por la profesora Gabrián, aumentaba las posibilidades de que fuera el mismo día del Pre-Torneo de esgrima.

.-.Yo sí- admitió Saba- Ese Acutus estaba rabioso¿no?-

.-.Y fue una idea inteligente provocarlo-

.-.No empecemos a hablar de control de rabia, no eres la persona adecuada-

.-.Perdón, Saba Rufus Yates-

Saba se quedó quieto, parecía un péndulo rojo moviéndose sin rumbo.

.-.Me distraje- fue lo único que dijo, con la voz ronca.

Sí, porque se puso a pensar en la estúpida de Hanna Marianne. Si no la hubieran mencionado, es más, si la hubieran mencionado pero su mejor amigo no hubiera empezado a sentir mariposas revoloteando por quien sabe dónde… tal vez nada de lo que pasó hubiera pasado.

.-.No pienses que es culpa de Hanna-

.-.Muy tarde-

.-.No quiero hablar más de eso. Pensé que lo habías dejado todo en el Pensadero… es más, creo que sería bastante saludable que dejes todo lo relacionado con Hanna en el Pensadero-

.-.Me encantaría ahogarla en el Pensadero, pero…-

.-.Volvamos a lo de la Sss- dijo Saba de mal humor- ¿crees que tenemos que ir a buscarlos para averiguar qué pasa?-

.-. ¿Te han dado alguna señal?-

.-.No. Fleance no me dijo nada cuando entrenábamos y yo no quise preguntarle porque siempre había alguien cerca. No pensé que pasara algo-

.-.Entonces no-

Los dos se balancearon unos minutos más, hasta que fue hora de las prácticas de esgrima. Después de entrenar, Artemis aprovechó una para hacer los ejercicios de rapidez que el profesor Pólux Altair le había recomendado y después de media hora, que Saba usó sabiamente con Hanna Marianne, corrieron al Paso para no quedar atrapados en el bosque una vez que empezara el toque de queda.

.-.El profesor Pólux estaba raro- dijo Artemis, lúgubremente. De todos los profesores, no podría soportar que fuera ese el que estuviera molesto con ella.

.-.Todos están…-

De pronto, oyeron el ulular conocido de una lechuza sobre ellos.

.-.Hermanito- dijo Artemis, sonriendo, justo cuando Apollus se posaba en su hombro derecho y le daba un picotazo cariñoso en la sien- ¿traes algo para mí?- preguntó, esperando que fueran aceitunas.

Pero su lechuza no le llevaba nada bueno y empezó a sospecharlo en el instante en el que Lossentaur, el fantástico _aven _de Saba, también se posó en el hombro de su dueño ("los avens no tienen dueño, tienen compañeros de vida" "eso no tiene sentido" "Tiene tanto sentido como que Artemis llame hermanito a Apollus") y le estiró un paquete sellado, el mismo que Apollus tenía atado a la pata.

Era el castigo de la profesora Gabrián. Ni bien Artemis abrió el paquete, un pergamino salió de él, se desenrolló con insolencia delante de su cara y empezó a brillar con letras moradas que sobresalían de la oscuridad. Apollus ululó del susto y le clavó las garras a Artemis, pero ella no gritó, porque estaba absorta en el mensaje.

_Señorita Artemis Black:_

_Es mi deber informarle que el castigo que se ha ganado, debido a la violación de las reglas que se encuentran en el Compendio de Normas de Stormenhand (Artículo 19 inciso 34, literal b.), así como aquellas pertenecientes al Reglamento Principal de Goldenwand (Artículos del 1 al 14 y del 130 al 133), se realizará el día domingo 16 del presente mes, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde. _

_El punto de reunión será la puerta principal de la Fortaleza. Se ruega puntualidad._

_Los artículos que usted podrá (y deberá) llevar son los siguientes: su varita, una capa con capucha, zapatos (o zapatillas) cómodos. Se ruega no cargar con cualquier otro artículo, de lo contrario será confiscado hasta nuevo aviso._

_Se despide,_

_Morgana Isabelle Gabrián._

_Tutora de Stormenhand._

Una extraña sensación de tranquilidad recorrió a Artemis desde la punta del pié hasta la cabeza. El castigo era el domingo, lejos de la fecha de su Pre – Torneo, podría participar… a menos que se metiera en problemas… o que la profesora Gabrián se enterara del par de problemas en los que se había metido.

.-.Artemis, estás sangrando-

.-. ¿Ah?-

Artemis se despegó del brillo morado de las letras y le prestó atención a alguien que le hablaba desde atrás. No tuvo que voltearse, porque Ghana ya iba hacia ella, con el pergamino del castigo flotando ante su cabeza.

.-. ¿Qué?- Saba también reaccionó y de un salto, se puso junto a Artemis- tu hombro…-

Artemis empezó a sentir un ardor curioso en el hombro, pero seguro no era nada como para preocuparse, Ghana a veces era muy exagerada cuando se trataba de la salud de alguien más.

.-.No es…- levantó la cara para hablarle pero no pudo decirle nada, porque cuando le vio los ojos, recordó a Creixell llorando en un salón. Tal vez debía decirle que su mejor amiga estaba encerrada sola, si a Sami le pasara eso, a Artemis le encantaría que le dijeran… pero no era su asunto.

.-.Es garra de lechuza, mejor vamos a la enfermería antes de que se te infecte-

Artemis miró severamente a Ghana. Nadie se metía con su hermanito.

.-.No es cierto hermanito- se volvió hacia su lechuza, que seguía posada en su hombro- no tienes la culpa de nada-

.-.No le hables así a Apollus- le recomendó Saba a Ghana, que no comprendía por qué Artemis la había mirado de esa manera.

.-. ¿Qué les pasa¿Por qué se han quedado parados en medio de El paso¿No ven que están interrumpiendo?-

El ardor de la herida no fue nada comparado con el del estómago cuando Artemis escuchó la voz de Lila Elmira, dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez en meses. La chica estaba parada justo tras ellos, con un pergamino siguiendo su nuca y parecía bastante avergonzada por eso, ya que sus mejillas rechonchas estaban tan rojas que Artemis sabía que podría encontrarla aunque estuviera caminando por el bosque a medianoche.

.-.Ah, son ustedes-

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que eran ellos y por supuesto que Lila lo sabía. Aunque no le quedaba claro por qué se le había querido acercar después de tanto tiempo en paz.

.-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?- le preguntó Ghana, intentando no hablar más de la cuenta con ella. Después de todo, Lila Elmira era el origen de la pelea con su mejor amiga.

Lila la miró extrañada y Artemis la comprendió por una parte, porque Ghana solía ser amable con todos. Luego, sus ojos chiquitos pasaron del rostro incómodo pero educado de Ghana al pacífico y brillante de Saba y luego a Artemis, quien intentó esconder la herida que tenía, en vano.

.-. ¿Por qué estás sangrando?-

.-.No estoy sangrando-

.-.Bueno, ni que me importe…- dijo Elmira, mirándola sobre el hombro al irse.

.-.Vamos a la enfermería- le dijo Saba en un susurro.

Artemis negó. No iba a volver a la enfermería jamás.

.-.Entonces vamos a la Fortaleza antes de que nos caiga el toque de queda-

La herida estaba empezando a arder, así que accedió ir a la Fortaleza. Ghana se despidió de ellos, diciéndoles que iba por algo de comer antes del toque de queda y Artemis tuvo que despedir a Apollus, asegurándole mil veces que no le dolía nada y que todo era una exageración de Saba. El elfo asintió y también se despidió de Lossentaur.

.-.No parece grave- dictaminó, después de un rápido chequeo cuando llegaron a la sala común- seguro es sólo un raspón. Quítate la capa y la camiseta de deportes para ver mejor-

Era costumbre de Artemis, desde que tenía uso de razón, ponerse una camiseta negra sin mangas debajo de cualquiera de sus camisetas, justo como su tío Remus hacía… porque él se lo había enseñado.

.-.No me las voy a quitar-

.-.No puedo ver a través de la ropa, Artemis. Además no hay nadie-

Artemis se quitó la capa a regañadientes.

.-. ¿Y la camiseta? Apúrate o se te va a pegar-

.-.No quiero-

.-.No voy a ver tu venda, sólo quiero ver tu hombro-

Artemis lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Eso era justamente lo que no le gustaba, que vieran su venda… porque sentía que la Marca asquerosa brillaba a través de ella y se veía claramente. Jamás le había enseñado a Saba lo que estaba abajo, jamás le había enseñado a nadie, que no fuera su tío Remus, lo que tenía debajo de la venda y siempre se repetía que cuando fuera mejor en la magia iba a encontrar un encantamiento que le permitiera adherirse la venda al cuerpo… mientras buscaba la manera de borrarse esa asquerosidad.

.-. ¿No te has cambiado la venda hoy?- preguntó Saba- ya, Artemis, no la voy a ver, de verdad-

Artemis dio mil vistazos alrededor de la sala común vacía y luego dejó que la mirada de tranquilidad de Saba la acogiera por completo, sólo así podía descubrir su venda.

Sintió un ardor extraño al levantar los brazos y luego, que algo se arrancaba de su piel. Saba tenía razón, la herida se había pegado al algodón.

.-.Ya… esto es fácil de curar, lo más importante es limpiarlo, es sólo un raspón-

.-.Es que hermanito se…-

De pronto vio la mitad de un rostro escondido en el pasadizo de las escaleras, que la hizo helarse. Sus ojos eran chiquitos y sus mejillas regordetas estaban rojas. Artemis tuvo la terrible impresión de que el rostro había estado ahí mucho tiempo.

.-. ¿Elmira?- preguntó en voz alta, tirándose la capa encima.

.-. ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Saba.

.-. ¿Elmira?- repitió Artemis- estás espiando, ya te vi-

Lila Elmira salió de su escondite, enfrentando directamente a Artemis. Ella se sorprendió, pero el enojo era más fuerte, Lila había llegado demasiado lejos con su nariz entrometida.

.-. ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?- le preguntó Saba.

.-.Acabo de bajar- mintió Elmira, cínicamente.

.-.Espiar no es bueno, Lila-

.-.Lo siento Saba, pero no estaba espiando… yo sólo bajé de mi habitación para… revisar el tablón de anuncios-

Se acercó con su cuerpo chiquito al tablón de anuncios, pasando junto a ellos, pero sin volverse a verlos. Artemis sentía su cabeza hirviendo, igual que la lava que se acumulaba en su estómago. En cualquier momento iba a pararse y a…

.-.Te vas a ganar una detención si golpeas a Lila de nuevo- le susurró Saba, sosteniéndola de la muñeca- no juegues con tu suerte-

No más esgrima. El sólo imaginarse eso hizo que su estómago y su cabeza se enfriaran en un instante, pero aún así mantuvo los ojos sobre Lila Elmira, que pasaba rostro falsamente sobre un par de avisos colgados en el tablón de anuncios. Cada cuanto los miraba de reojo con sus ojitos chiquitos y sus mejillas rechonchas se ponían más y más rojas. Finalmente suspiró y se volvió hacia Saba.

.-.Nos vemos en el castigo- le dijo.

Saba respondió con un asentimiento cortés. Lila suspiró y lo miró embelesada unos segundos, antes de agitar la cabeza y caminar directamente hacia Artemis.

.-. ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa venda vieja tan apretada, Black?-

Esgrima, esgrima, esgrima, esgrima, esgrima, esgrima, esgrima, esgrima, esgrima, esgrima, esgrima. No le pegues. Escuela. Expulsión. Gabrián. No le pegues, no la mires. No, no bajes la cabeza. Esgrima. Respira hondo, esgrima. Respira hondo, escuela. Ella no sabe nada, ella no sabe lo que tienes abajo.

Cuando Lila Elmira se fue, y Artemis se aseguró de que hubiera terminado de subir todos los escalones, empezó a sudar frío, a pesar de que fuera imposible el que Lila Elmira supiera su secreto, no pudo dejar de pensar que al menos ella sospechaba que escondía algo y mientras Saba la curaba, tuvo la horrible sensación de que, en ese momento, Lila Elmira sonreía en su habitación, pensando en las maneras de quitarle la venda del brazo.

_.-. ¿Por qué tienes la venda en el brazo? Estás escondiendo algo ¿Por qué te la aprietas tanto¿Por qué siempre te la cambias antes de dormir¿Por qué te metes al baño con la venda¿Qué es esa calavera saliendo por ahí?-_

_Todos se volvieron hacia Artemis. Saba, Sami, Ru. Su tío Remus, al fondo. La profesora Gabrián, el profesor Dimber, la profesora Ater y los profesores Altair. Todos los Stormenhand de tercer curso y la Sociedad Secreta del Salto. Y luego, todos miraron a Lila Elmira._

_.-.Siempre supe que era una de ellos, pero lo confirmé cuando le quité la venda mientras dormía y vi esa asquerosa Marca, que conozco perfectamente, porque en los libros de texto de Artes Oscuras, pero en los actuales, figura como el santo y seña, la señal exclusiva de aquel llamado Lord Voldemort para llamar a sus secuaces. Lord Voldemort, Marca, no es difícil conectar la información. Es una mortífaga-_

_.-. ¡No!- exclamó Artemis, mirando a sus mejores amigos, mientras ellos negaban con la cabeza y se alejaban de ella- lo juro. No-_

_.-.No lo niegues ¿Por qué tienes la marca, entonces?-_

_Al fondo, su tío Remus la miraba como si le hubiera fallado._

_.-.Fui cuidadosa, te lo juro-_

_Y junto a ella, su papá la miraba con asco._

_.-.Tú no puedes ser mi hija-_

_.-.No, papá, yo no soy de ellos, te juro que yo no soy de ellos. No sé cómo me hicieron esto, mi tío Remus debería explicar… pero él dice… él dice que… papá, tienes que creerme. No te vayas, por favor, papá-_

_.-.Se la quité mientras dormía. Fue fácil…-_

.-. ¡No!-

Artemis se despertó de golpe y se sentó de un salto. Sudaba frío y su respiración estaba acelerada, igual que el ritmo de su corazón. Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, pero no encontraba palabra de ánimo para decirse, porque todo le parecía alarmante.

Y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de asco de su papá.

.-. ¿Artemis?- preguntó Saba a su lado- ¿qué pasó?- la miró unos segundos y se sentó junto a ella- ¿por qué estás asustada?-

Artemis quitó las manos de su cara y vio a su amigo a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, perfecto, igual no tenía ganas de explicarle.

.-.Acabas de tener una pesadilla-

.-.Eso… es… obvio- respondió Artemis, aún con el corazón saltando- sorpréndeme-

.-.Es sobre tu venda y Lila Elmira-

.-. ¿Pudiste… ver lo que soñé?-

.-.No, pero no puede ser otra cosa. Ya, vuelve a dormir, te canto en voz baja-

Artemis negó. Sacó los pies de la cama y se puso las botas, luego los volvió a meter y miró a Saba desafiante.

.-.No voy a dormir-

Media hora más tarde, los dos estaban echados en el techo de una sola agua de esa parte de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, muchos pisos más arriba que sus habitaciones. Desde ahí la vista era espectacular: las luces del Paso parecían una larga fila de hadas bailando en la nada, porque el Lago de Stormenhand a media noche era eso, la nada, un espacio negro sin fondo que tenía la mortal atracción de un kelpie. Más allá del lago, el bosque, con sus árboles enormes que se veían azules a la luz de la luna. Parecían peligrosos, ligeramente inclinados como si estuvieran a punto de atacar, esa vista del bosque era lo que los profesores debían mostrarle a todos los niños de primer curso para que entendieran la importancia de tener la capucha sobre la cabeza cada vez que salían del Castillo Joven, que parecía ganarle a toda esa vista tenebrosa, brillando con su piedra de plata. Pero lo mejor era el cielo, porque no importaba el clima o la estación, el cielo nocturno siempre tenía estrellas y una luna más grande que todas las pesadillas de Artemis, nadando en un lago más negro que el de Stormenhand.

Y ese viento helado que le hacía revolver las tripas, como si tuviera un presentimiento con cada inhalación era la cereza en el pastel perfecto.

.-.Estás preocupándote por tonterías- le dijo Saba- Lila siempre pregunta por todo-

.-.Pero…-

.-.El secreto te parece obvio porque tú lo conoces, pero te aseguro que Lila Elmira no tiene idea de por qué tienes una venda en el brazo. Ni siquiera yo tengo idea y la he visto tres años seguidos-

Artemis giró su cabeza hacia la de Saba. Su mejor amigo la estaba esperando.

.-.Perdón- le dijo.

.-.No te preocupes- respondió él- sé que es importante. Me hiciste regresar de madrugada al bosque para buscar tu venda ni bien nos conocimos ¿te acuerdas?-

.-.Te pregunté si querías ir-

Saba empezó a reírse y Artemis también. La brisa helada la ayudó a sacarse los pensamientos alarmantes de Lila de la cabeza, al menos mientras le durara el recuerdo de un Saba chiquito y orejón mirando la salida del sol. Parecía tan sabelotodo y tan confiado de sí mismo… y no había cambiado en absoluto, lo sabía porque Saba siempre estuvo a su lado.

.-. ¿Saba?-

.-.Dímelo-

.-.Gracias-

Saba sonrió.

.-.Qué gracias, ahora te quedas hasta que salga el sol acompañándome. Y bien despierta-

Después de asegurarse ellos mismos sobre el techo con encantamientos adherentes, Artemis y Saba pasaron una velada tranquila escuchando el rumor del lago y viendo las estrellas. De cuando en cuando suspendían su tranquilidad para hablar de la sorpresa que le iban a dar a Sami al día siguiente (mejor dicho, cuando amaneciera) para resarcir todas las veces que le habían fallado antes.

.-.Ella dijo algo sobre almohadas de habitación…-

Saba dejó de hablar. Artemis vio a sus orejas puntiagudas temblando y se esforzó por escuchar aquello que Saba había percibido… pero no podía captar nada, salvo el rumor del viento. Le preguntó con la mirada qué estaba pasando y Saba le indicó que esperara.

.-.Allá- susurró, señalando hacia su derecha.

Artemis y él se pusieron boca abajo y reptaron hasta la cornisa. Al principio no vieron nada más que oscuridad y la parte trasera de la Fortaleza, pero después, algo les llamó la atención: un pedazo de noche caminaba rápidamente de un lugar a otro y llevaba algo. ¿Era un hombre? Definitivamente no era una criatura, aunque las criaturas solían pasear libremente por los terrenos aledaños a la Fortaleza pasado el toque de queda, se movía de manera deliberada y calculada, demasiado ágil para estar en cuatro patas. Sabía a dónde iba y cuando llegaba, regresaba… Era un hombre. Artemis pudo ver sus piernas, distinguiéndose del resto de oscuridad, llevaba pantalones sucios y viejos y sus manos (las pudo ver porque se acercó más al borde) eran grandes y cargaban leños. Por alguna razón, ella tenía la impresión de que ya había visto eso antes.

.-.Creo que no deberíamos ver esto- le dijo Saba.

Artemis asintió, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, es más, redoblaron la atención en aquel hombre que tenía una capa que era parte de la noche. Cuando terminó de acomodar una pila grande de leños, se alejó, cuando se alejó lo suficiente, se detuvo, volvió su cuerpo y se quedó quieto mucho tiempo, contemplando la madera. Artemis frunció el ceño y forzó la vista, para saber qué estaba haciendo el hombre de la capa, porque no creía que estuviera sencillamente parado mirando los leños acomodados en una pila.

.-.Mira- le susurró Saba.

Y no lo estaba haciendo. Cuando Artemis vio lo que su mejor amigo señalaba, comprendió por qué el hombre se había quedado quieto tanto tiempo. Los leños salían disparados del montón, uno tras otro, unos con fuerza, unos suavemente. Unos iban a terminar al lago de Stormenhand, otros, que parecían tener voluntad propia, quedaban de pié en orden.

.-.Creo que acabamos de descubrir al señor Edge practicando su magia- dijo Saba, sonriendo y dejando de mirar.

¿El señor Edge? Por qué justamente el señor Edge? Saba la vio mirándolo y se apresuró a explicarle.

.-.Fácil. Todos los profesores conocen demasiado bien los encantamientos levitatorios ¿por qué otra razón los practicarían?-

.-.El señor Edge es un buen mago- recordó Artemis.

.-.La otra vez oí que se iba a poner a practicar para atrapar a los alumnos que liberan a sus_ avens_ todos los años-

Saba y Artemis intercambiaron sonrisitas lúgubres. Sí. Eso tenía sentido, el señor Edge practicando por las madrugadas, porque era el único momento libre que tenía en todo el día.

.-.Entonces, las almohadas- empezó Saba.

Él y Artemis dejaron de ver al hombre de la capa y siguieron su discusión sobre lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

.-.Camina Sami- 

.-.Esa es una muy buena manera de pedir perdón, Saba-

.-.Y la tuya una muy buena de aceptarlo-

.-.Ya dejen de pelear-

.-.Yo no estoy peleando, lo único que quiero es que me digan qué está pasando y por qué me han vendado los ojos-

Artemis y Saba se detuvieron ante la puerta de uno de los salones mejor conservados del Castillo Viejo y se miraron nerviosos, les había costado mucho encontrar a Sami y preparar lo que le iban a mostrar. Tuvieron que detener a Sami que, con los ojos vendados, no sabía ellos habían parado ya y, cuando la colocaron en el lugar planeado, Saba le susurró

.-.No grites. Te vamos a quitar la venda-

Ni bien la tuvo fuera y pudo ver lo que estaba frente a ella, Sami se quedó en shock. El salón no tenía un solo mueble, pero estaba lleno de almohadas de habitación. Un par de libros bastante grandes descasaban sobre ellas y en una esquina había un bufete con frutas, sándwiches, aceitunas y refrescos. El conjunto no era gran cosa, pero a Sami pareció conmoverla tanto que abrazó a sus mejores amigos y entró corriendo a la habitación.

.-. ¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa?-

.-.Depende de si crees que significa lo que realmente significa…- respondió Saba.

Artemis lo miró severamente.

.-.Sí Sami- dijo ella, dejando de mirar a su mejor amigo- lo preparamos para que practiques-

.-. ¡Para que practiquemos juntos!- exclamó Sami, sonriendo- y tiene miles de almohadas… ¿cómo las consiguieron?-

.-.Parece que el encanto de Saba funciona también con las elfinas domésticas-

Saba se encogió de hombros

.-.Qué puedo decir, soy interracial-

.-.Eres un idiota- le dijo Sami, muy feliz.

Artemis la veía saltar de un rincón a otro, revisando los libros, cayendo sobre las almohadas, volviendo a revisar los libros… y parecía feliz, completamente diferente a como la habían encontrado esa mañana en el comedor, cuando ni siquiera podía verlos a los ojos de lo molesta que estaba. Era un alivio.

.-. ¿Sándwich de palta con tomate y pan de centeno¡Es mi favorito!- dijo, dándole un gran mordisco a uno de una decena de esos.

.-.Yo te los preparé- dijo Saba, sonriendo- sabía que te gustaban-

.-.Me encantan- admitió Sami, sonriéndole de vuelta- gracias- miró a Artemis- a los dos. No tenían que hacer tanto… bueno, no tenían que… sólo… sólo bastaba con que habláramos y no sé, me contaran lo que fuera que tenían que contarme- Sami miró a Artemis esperanzada y ella asintió. Seguramente sospechaba del asunto de Saba y estaba molesta porque ella no le había dicho nada.

.-.Pero te lo vamos a decir- dijo Saba, nervioso- después de la práctica. Ahora… escojamos un encantamiento-

.-.Bueno-

Sami parecía un resorte saltando por aquí y por allá, con una vivacidad que Artemis nunca había visto en ella. Incluso le ganó un par de veces a Saba cuando empezaron a hacer duelos cortos con encantamientos sencillos que ya conocían. Aunque Artemis tuvo la impresión de que Saba se estaba dejando ganar porque, en general, estaba siendo más amable y más encantador con Sami. Todo parte de su plan.

_.-. ¡Expelliarmus!-_ gritó Sami, pero Artemis se hizo a un lado lo suficientemente rápido como para que el encantamiento chocara contra la pared y se mimetizara en ella.

Descubrimiento: las paredes en el Castillo Viejo tenían un encantamiento que hacía que succionaran los hechizos que caían en ellas.

.-.Artemis ¿te has puesto doble venda?- le preguntó Sami- ¿te has hecho daño?-

.-. ¿Qué?-

Artemis bajó la cabeza y vio una venda en el suelo y la otra colgando de su brazo, a dos vueltas de tenerlo completamente descubierto, seguro el _expelliarmus _de Sami lo había hecho. Se agachó rápidamente, intentando no parecer nerviosa, recogió su venda y corrió a una esquina para acomodarse la que ya tenía puesta y volverse a poner la que se había caído. Entonces Lila Elmira volvió a su cabeza y un nuevo miedo la invadió¿Qué pasaba si mientras estaba peleando en el Pre -Torneo, se le caía la venda? O peor, tal vez alguien la rasgaba, porque los seguros de los floretes nunca eran seguros… es más, ya no usaba el florete, lo que era peor, porque la espada no tenía seguro. ¿Cuántas vendas tendría que ponerse¿Tres, cuatro?

.-. ¿Hay algún encantamiento para endurecer las cosas?- preguntó.

.-.Sí- respondió Saba- pero no está en la lista de los cien encantamientos que te tienes que aprender antes de morir… está en el libro gordo-

.-. ¿Cuál es?-

.-._Duro-_ recitó Sami- convierte en piedra todo lo que señalas-

No. No iba a poder pelear con sus vendas echas piedra.

.-.Otro… uno de defensa- dijo, mientras se acercaba a los libros que consultaban sus amigos.

.-.Uno que eche agua…- pidió Sami, tenía las mejillas rojas y gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, igual que las de Saba y la de Artemis, después de todo, ya llevaban dos horas practicando.

.-.Yo me sé uno- dijo Saba- eh… ¿cómo era? _Acuamementi- _dijo, apuntando a Sami, pero nada pasó- no… _Agua… acua…_ Artemis ¿puedes buscar en el libro de los cien…¿Artemis?-

_Expecto Patronum._

Artemis retrocedió las páginas hasta encontrar el título en letras plateadas que le había llamado la atención. El hechizo de agua que Saba pedía tendría que esperar.

_Expecto Patronum._

"_El hechizo de defensa absoluta. Invoca a un protector de plata, que saldrá de la varita en la forma que vuestros recuerdos más felices le den (…)"_

Defensa absoluta y un protector de plata. Artemis paseó sus ojos por la explicación y se detuvo a contemplar largamente la ilustración que estaba en la siguiente hoja, que mostraba a un hermoso caballo alado plateado saliendo de una varita. Había algo en él, aunque fuera una ilustración y ella lo supiera bien, que la hacía quedarse sin respiración. Defensa absoluta. No le interesaba qué producía ese hechizo, lo quería hacer porque quería tener a ese protector de plata a su lado.

.-. ¿Qué tal éste?- se los mostró a sus amigos.

Sami soltó una carcajada. Saba la miró gravemente.

.-. ¿Qué?- les preguntó.

.-.Artemis, los Patronus son magia muy avanzada- le dijo Sami, condescendientemente- para los alumnos de últimos cursos son prácticamente imposibles, imagínate para nosotros. Además, no estamos expuestos a los peligros para los cuales el Patronus ha sido creado-

.-. ¿Cómo cuales?-

.-.No sé, dementores-

_¿Dementores? Lo quiero._

Sí aprendía ese encantamiento, podría volver a ver a su papá en Azkaban, sin miedo a los dementores. Podía olvidarse del miedo a los dementores para siempre.

.-.Esas son buenas razones- admitió Saba - pero también tienes que considerar que tu varita no está lista para semejante esfuerzo. Las varitas, como los magos, pasan por un proceso, se acostumbran a los encantamientos mayores poco a poco ¿Por qué crees que cuando compras una nueva te recomiendan que por un tiempo no la fuerces mucho?-

.-.Saba tiene razón. Mejor seguimos practicando este _Expelliarmus_ que ya casi dominamos, igual es magia avanzada. Si seguimos así, haremos el patronus en dos o tres años y eso es bastante precoz-

.-.Sí, Sami tiene razón-

.-.Gracias Saba- dijo Sami, bastante sorprendida, pero complacida.

Artemis se sintió víctima de un complot improvisado, pero no dijo nada. No pensaba hacerles caso de todas maneras… podía practicar el encantamiento Patronus por su cuenta, tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Saba y Sami se miraron sonrientes, convencidos de que habían eliminado esa idea loca de la cabeza de su amiga y Artemis fingió que así era. Siguieron un par de horas más practicando el _Expelliarmus_ y perfeccionando algunos encantamientos que ya sabían. Artemis descubrió que era bastante buena esquivando y lanzando _Confundus _(y otros parecidos), tal vez por eso sus notas de Artes Oscuras y Defensa eran casi tan altas como las de esgrima.

Decidieron detenerse a la una de la tarde, a pesar de que Artemis y Sami quisieran hacer un par de minutos más, pero Saba insistía en que tenían que comer y bañarse y tomarse toda la tarde de descanso porque, al menos para Artemis, el domingo iba a ser un día pesadísimo.

.-.Ah sí, el castigo de la profesora Gabrián-

.-. ¿Qué castigo?

Les tomó media hora contarle a Sami todo lo que había sucedido, desde la pelea en las orillas del Paso hasta la razón por la que últimamente no caminaban por el pasillo, como gente normal: su huída del salón de delegados, pero no tardaron tanto porque fuera una historia larga, si no porque fue bastante complicado extraer todo lo que tuviera que ver con el pasillo secreto (le dijeron a Sami que estaban espiando por equivocación la puerta de entrada, cuando esta cedió) pero sobre todo, les costó mucho trabajo evitar las partes involucradas con Hanna Marianne, debido a que Saba aún no le decía nada a Sami.

Artemis lo miró de reojo antes de irse a recoger los libros y el saco de aceitunas que a penas había tocado.

.-.Ah sí- oyó decir a su mejor amigo- tengo que decirte algo, Sami ¿me acompañas afuera?-

Sami se puso roja como tomate en menos de un segundo y asintió. Artemis aprovechó para tomar asiento en el piso lleno de almohadas y abandonarse a la recreación del hermoso _patronus _del libro gordo. Un caballo alado de plata, tan poderoso como para combatir todas sus pesadillas. Según la reseña del libro, las criaturas invocadas cambiaban y el tamaño o la forma de ellas no tenían que ver con el poder que tuvieran… y probablemente tuvieran razón, porque Artemis veía toda la fuerza de la criatura en sus ojos. ¿Cuál sería su _patronus_?

.-._Recordar los momentos más felices_- leyó Artemis.

Cuando vio a su papá. ¿Los _patronus_ tendrían forma humana?

.-. ¿¡QUÉ!?-

Dejó de leer y recogió los libros rápidamente, era la señal de alarma, tenía que llegar corriendo junto a Saba con un _protego_ listo para cuidarlo de los ataques de Sami. Aunque probablemente estos fueran más verbales que físicos.

Cuando llegó al pórtico destruido del Castillo Viejo, con la varita lista, no encontró a Sami sobre Saba, ni siquiera oyó gritos y cuando lo pensaba bien, tampoco oyó insultos o exclamaciones en el poco tiempo que le tomó ir allí. Sin embargo, ver a Sami a unos metros de Saba, mirándolo fijamente, sin decirle absolutamente nada, era más preocupante.

.-. ¿Sami?- preguntó Saba, con miedo.

Sami parecía acabar de soltarse de un abrazo. Sus hombros aún estaba juntos, como si los siguieran estrechando y su cabeza estaba ligeramente más adelante que el resto de su cuerpo, mirando bien a Saba, como si no creyera que él estaba delante de ella.

.-.Tú…- susurró- tú…-

Saba asintió, esperando lo que fuera que saliera de la boca de su mejor amiga. Artemis era incapaz de avanzar, de meterse a la especie de campana que su silencio había formado en torno a ambos, aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijera que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, para evitar explosiones.

El rostro de Sami se frunció todo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero antes de que empezara a hacerlo, sus cejas se estiraron, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se paró derecha, todo en un solo segundo, como si alguien le hubiera ordenado componerse.

.-. ¡Tú eres un maldito elfo superficial!- le gritó y Artemis suspiró aliviada- ¡tenemos trece años! No es la edad correcta para fijarse en ese tipo de estupideces ¡Y tienes el descaro de insinuar que Artemis es precoz!... ¡ERES UN SUCIO ANIMALEJO HIPÓCRITA! Y no me hagas empezar a hablar de tu… de tu… Si querías besarte con alguien ¿¡no podías escoger a nadie mejor!? No, claro… tenías que ir con la tipa a la que Artemis y yo odiamos desde que llegamos aquí ¿no? Ah! Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No estaba ella a inicios de este curso limpiándole la garganta con la lengua a otro tipo¿AH?-

.-.No te metas con Hanna- pidió Saba.

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco. Saba era demasiado ingenuo al pensar que Sami iba a callarse después de esa petición, sobre todo porque meterse con Hanna era su pasatiempo favorito (y el de Artemis) desde que estaban en primer curso. Sami, estoy aburrida¿qué hacemos? El abecedario con insultos para Hanna ¡Muy bien! Ahora en latín.

Después diez minutos de gritos, reclamos y ¿En qué estabas pensando?'s, Saba tuvo que irse al Castillo Joven, porque el ruido había empezado a encabritar a las criaturas mágicas que vivían en el bosque. Artemis, en cambio, decidió quedarse junto con su mejor amiga, para pasar el mal rato juntas.

.-.Así que…-

.-.Ajá-

.-.A él le gustó nomás-

.-.Ajá-

.-.Y no le importó nuestro odio forjado con tanto empeño a través de todos estos años-

.-.Ajá-

.-.Ah-

.-.Ajá-

Las dos suspiraron. Estaban sentadas espalda con espalda sobre una de las columnas destruidas del pórtico del Castillo Viejo, con las cabezas tan juntas que a lo lejos parecían siamesas. Las criaturas mágicas ya habían dejado de merodear los alrededores, sólo los acostumbrados escregutos deambulaban de un lado a otro.

Sami suspiró una vez más, profundamente. Artemis se aclaró la garganta.

.-.No podemos hacer nada ¿no?-

Sami giró la cabeza y se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, para poder ver a Artemis. Estaba ansiosa y ella le devolvió la misma expresión. No podía negar que había estado barajando la posibilidad de que, cuando las dos supieran lo de Saba y Marianne, podrían unirse y aplicar la presión de mejores amigas sobre el elfo, para evitar una catástrofe. Ya que Sami sabía, su intelecto podía maquinar un plan infalible que la mirada tenebrosa de Artemis podía ejecutar.

Y no.

.-.No…- musitó Sami- ya sé que no. Pero es una fuerte impresión… y sin anestesia-

.-.Por eso te llevó los sándwiches de pan de centeno- confesó Artemis- para decirte que estaba enamorado de esa-

.-. ¿Enamorado?-

.-. ¿No te dijo eso?-

Sami regresó su cabeza a su posición original, apoyándose en Artemis.

.-.No- dijo maquinalmente- enamorado. Enamorado. Enamorado- Sami suspiró- ¿segura de que no se puede hacer nada?-

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad y el amor por Saba que Artemis sentía, negó.

.-.Es nuestro mejor amigo… si dice que--

.-. ¡Pero Marianne es una arpía!-

.-.Eso cruzó por mi mente…- siempre lo hacía, a cada momento tenía que contener las ganas de mandar todo al diablo para sabotear esa maligna relación- pero desde que me lo dijo… no sé-

.-.Ah sí. A ti te lo dijo primero, claro-

De pronto la cabeza de Sami ya no se sentía cómoda. El tono de reproche de su mejor amiga hizo que Artemis volviera a sentirse culpable de no haberle dicho nada de Hanna Marianne antes.

.-.Y no es que esté molesta- aclaró Sami- porque ya me acostumbré a que me digan las cosas a destiempo. Pero siempre me las dices ¿no, Artemis?-

Artemis asintió, extrañada. Se puso de pié de un salto y miró a Sami con una expresión que la hizo reír, pero dejó de hacerlo al instante, como si acabara de recordar algo realmente triste.

.-.Y yo que pensé que…- dijo- debería dejar de ser una Invisible por ser la más ingenua de Goldenwand. ¿Por eso me estaba dando la razón en todo, no?- Sami asintió- ¿sabes qué Artemis? Saba no tiene razón. No, no la tiene para nada, tú puedes hacer tu Patronus si es que eso es lo que quieres-

Artemis la miró desconcertada ¿Cuándo había empezado a hablar del patronus?

.-.Claro- siguió Sami, mirándola con decisión- yo te voy a ayudar. Y por tu varita, ni te preocupes… no es que vayas a invocar un patronus a la primera, tampoco, sin ofender ¿no? Pero… es poco probable-

.-. ¿Te sientes bien?-

.-.Me siento perfectamente bien, claro, a excepción de la acidez estomacal por culpa de tu amigo el veelfo y sus noticias imprevistas. Un poco de té de tilo me haría bien ¿vamos al comedor?-

Luego de que Artemis expulsara a un par de escregutos del camino, Sami bajó de la columna rota y fueron juntas al Castillo Joven. Hacía mucho tiempo que no almorzaban solas, es más, hacían años que no pasaban un buen tiempo solas, por eso ni bien terminaron de comer, corrieron a sus señoríos a bañarse y volvieron en menos de media hora a encontrarse en el claro, para aprovechar el resto de la tarde juntas.

A las seis Artemis se despidió de Sami en la puerta del gimnasio, porque tenía entrenamiento para el Pre – Torneo. Y por primera vez en su vida, casi lamentaba tener que entrenar porque le habría encantado pasar más tiempo con Sami.

.-.Pero ya entrenaste en la mañana- le dijo Sami, bajito.

.-.Eso no fue esgrima… tengo que hacerlo Sami, para el Pre – Torneo-

Sami se encogió de hombros, mientras le echaba un vistazo al gimnasio. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y Artemis la vio ponerse roja capa tras capa.

.-.Hanna Marianne- masculló.

.-.Ah, sí-

.-.Pues anda a entrenar- dijo Sami, marcialmente- y el día de tu torneo voy a estar en primera fila, esperando a que llegue el momento en el que le romperás la cara a esa tipa-

.-.No creo que esté permitido-

.-.Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tienes que ganarle-

Sí. Artemis miró de reojo a Marianne, que le hacía ojitos a Saba mientras saludaba a su contrincante. Sí. Le iba a ganar y le iba a romper la cara durante la pelea, al menos en sentido figurado. Sí. No. Porque le había prometido a Saba que no se iba a ganar problemas con su novia y cualquier cosa que le hiciera a Hanna Marianne en pelea iba a ser personal. Maldita sea.

Se despidió de Sami débilmente, mientras ella levantaba el puño izquierdo en señal de fuerza y caminó dando tumbos hasta Saba, que la esperaba para hacer pareja. Fue una práctica complicada, porque casi no pudo mirar a su mejor amigo mientras peleaban, porque cuando Saba finalmente lograba concentrarse en ella, Artemis terminaba sus ataques con un movimiento preciso. Luego Saba se volteaba a saludar a Hanna y le daba a Artemis movimientos blandos y predecibles… pero cuando el profesor Pólux le ofreció cambiar a Saba por Creixell, las mejillas de Artemis enrojecieron y se negó rotundamente. No podía ver a Creixell a los ojos después de haberla visto llorar. Por eso se quedó con su mejor amigo e intentó darle un par de espadazos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que se concentrara en lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Artemis le pidió permiso al profesor Pólux Altair para quedarse unos minutos más, como hacía siempre.

.-. ¿Ya tuviste alguna noticia del castigo?- le preguntó el profesor Altair.

.-.Es mañana- respondió Artemis- felizmente-

.-.Tienes suerte. Pero no quiero saber de otro castigo, de lo contrario yo mismo tendré que hacer algo al respecto, Artemis-

.-.Sí, profesor-

Entrenó duramente, mientras intentaba olvidar la cara del profesor Altair y se fue a la Fortaleza sin esperar a Saba, porque su mejor amigo le dijo que iba a estar con Hanna Marianne hasta el toque de queda. Lo primero que hizo tras llegar a su habitación, bañarse y echarse en su cama, pero el sueño llegó tarde, como siempre que estaba nerviosa y estuvo marcado por pesadillas cortas que se confundían con la realidad. ¿Estaba despierta¿Había vuelto a caer en la trampa de su sueño al hacerle creer que ya no dormía? Sólo lo supo cuando un muy real picotazo de Apollus la despertó

.-. ¿Qué…?-

Su lechuza estaba parada en su estómago, con un paquete de cuero en el pico.

.-. ¡Aceitunas!- exclamó Artemis, aún medio dormida- gracias hermanito- Artemis acarició a su lechuza tiernamente, porque tenía el presentimiento de que esa iba a ser la única sorpresa agradable que recibiría en el día.

Media hora después, bajaba (con medio cerebro dormido) a la sala común para encontrarse con Saba e ir juntos a la puerta de la Fortaleza. Los dos hicieron el camino en completo silencio, resignados a lo que iba a empezar en minutos.

Cuando salieron encontraron a la mayoría del grupo ya reunido. Por alguna razón, todos estaban vestidos de negro, dando al conjunto la impresión de un cortejo fúnebre, aumentada por las miradas lúgubres y la notoria decisión de no hablar. Artemis y Saba encajaron de maravilla en el silencio incómodo y permanecieron quietos, sin mirar a nadie, hasta que llegó la profesora Gabrián.

Parecía una viuda de cuento de terror, con su capa negra ondeando bravamente tras ella, su ropa oscura impecablemente colocada y su moño correcto que no dejaba un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que era y tal vez no fuera la ropa, si no esa expresión dura y estricta que contorsionaba su rostro.

.-.Buenos días a todos ¿Están completos?-

Todos asintieron.

.-.Síganme-

Artemis suspiró y miró a Saba. No iba a ser un día fácil.


	25. La habitación de los calderos

**Hola a todas y muchas gracias por leer! Antes de cualquier otra cosa, quería pedirles UN INMENSO FAVOR, que más que nada les va a parecer un capricho y que de verdad no puedo explicar bien... me gustaría pedirles... q me dijeran cuál es su personaje favorito de la historia (creado x mi, obviamente), tal vez son dos, tal vez no es ninguno y si ese es el caso, me gustaría que me dijeran por qué... cualquier crítica es bien recibida. Pero si no quieren hacerlo, no hay problemas.**

**Cris, no eres una celosa compulsiva, no te preocupes, si yo supiera que mi novio suele pasar las noches con una de sus amigas, mi primer pensamiento no sería muy "limpio" que digamos. Pero también me pongo en el lado de la mejor amiga, ella es la q ha estado primera, en el caso de Artemis, al menos. Pero sí, supongo que si Hanna se enterara de que Saba y Artemis suelen dormir juntos, se armaría un escándalo tan grande que hasta el profesor Hamal se enteraría... por eso a Saba se le ha escapado inocentemente (¬¬) ese detalle de su vida, sobre todo porque Hanna ve la amistad desde afuera y de por sí, ve que existe un lazo bastante fuerte entre los dos, que a veces se confunde. Pero no, no tiene ni la más remota idea y confía demasiado en que tiene embobado a su novio como para que la traicione.**

**Andreaaaaaaaa! Lo de la sala común de Darkenlord, sería un poco imposible porque (y aquí viene un dato que jamás había dicho) las salas comunes de este señorío suelen cambiar de ubicación, además son tan secretas que ni siquiera lo s de Stormenhand saben donde quedan (y eso que con los pasillos secretos ha quedado confirmado que ellos conocían absolutamente todos los rincones de Goldenwand)... es una de las particularidades de los Darkenlord, son excelentes para guardar secretos. Y sí, Saba está aprendiendo poco a poco a usar sus "dones élficos y de veela" o como diría Sami "veelficos", si ese uso se convertirá en abuso, ya se verá más tarde.**

**Y nada, espero que les guste este capi.**

* * *

La habitación de los calderos

.-.Síganme-

El rostro serio de la profesora Gabrián hizo que a la orden le siguiera una amenaza tácita. Los once castigados la cumplieron en silenciosa fila india, siguiéndola mientras ella los conducía a través del Paso y luego, por el tortuoso camino que solía tomar para llegar al Castillo Joven, que involucraba una larga caminata llena de obstáculos, que la profesora Gabrián sorteaba con la agilidad de un esgrimista experimentado. Artemis tuvo la impresión de que la molesta y cruel Morgana Gabrián de quince años tomaba diariamente el camino más difícil para ir a la clase… y para todo.

Cuando salieron del bosque, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y azul. Era un brillante día de invierno que ellos iban a pasar encerrados cumpliendo un castigo de quién sabía qué calibre. Artemis oyó un suspiro tras ella, pero no se atrevió a voltear por miedo a que la profesora Gabrián la descubriera.

.-.Antes de continuar- dijo la tutora mientras caminaban, su espalda recta y su moño impecable eran quienes se dirigían a los chicos, porque ella no se volvió- Ru Hugin y Saba Schnuppermault están vetados del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Para el segundo, el señor Schnuppermault podrá ingresar a medio tiempo, mientras que el señor Hugin continuará vetado hasta el próximo año… con suerte eso le enseñará a guardar respeto por sus profesores y cualquier medio que usen para comunicarse con ustedes-

Lo estaban vetando por toda la temporada porque había incendiado la carta que la profesora Gabrián les había mandado, en el Comedor. Y a su mejor amigo… que le hablaba de quidditch entre clases, en el almuerzo y hasta cuando dormían. Artemis vio la probable capucha de Ru temblar, justo como hacía Saba, a su lado, pero por suerte no emitieron sonido alguno.

.-.Señoritas Ghana Abies, Artemis Black y Creixell Vorago, señor Sean Johnson… hablé con el profesor Altair y está de acuerdo con que se les descuenten a cada uno ciento cincuenta puntos en la calificación final del Pre – Torneo de esgrima-

El mismo temblor que se apoderó de Saba se apoderó de Artemis y mientras se llevaba sus esperanzas de ganar el Pre – Torneo y tener esa hermosa espada que era el premio, no pudo evitar ver la cara de aquella Morgana Gabrián de quince años, riéndose de ella como se reía de Ursa Ater. Está bien, habían metido la pata al pelearse con las capuchas abajo en pleno bosque, pero no era un delito tan grave como para que ella les quitara todo lo que…

Momento. Si había hecho eso sólo por la pelea… seguramente no tendría problemas con descalificarla del Pre – Torneo y del Torneo si se enteraba de lo del Salón de Delegados.

.-.Marcus Ullr y Joshua Isaacs, por acuerdo con el profesor Bridge, ambos tienen una suspensión de cuatro semanas del club de ajedrez, lo que incluye el campamento de fin de semana y la velada de medio curso. Lila Elmira, tiene también una suspensión, pero en la biblioteca, por dos meses. Otto Crown-Ponto y Hada, serán los ayudantes de la profesora Herda Hel y durante dos meses se quedarán después de las clases de Herbología a ayudarla en lo que necesite ¿Queda todo claro?-

¿Qué más les iba a hacer?

Entraron al Castillo Joven en medio de un silencio tan terrible como el que existe antes del inicio de una pelea. La de ellos en contra del gigante Morgana Gabrián, pero ella llevaba la ventaja.

Después de recorrer gran parte del primer piso del Castillo Joven, dando pasos pesados e imaginando que en lugar de suelo caminaban sobre el rostro de la tutora, ella se detuvo ante una puerta.

.-.Pasen- les dijo y, uno a uno, entraron al salón.

Artemis, que había estado bastante atenta de sus zapatillas deportivas al caminar, casi se va de espaldas cuando levantó la cabeza y vio el lugar al que la profesora Gabrián los había llevado: el salón destruido.

Su corazón se detuvo… no tenía ningún problema con pasar por ahí cuando iba con Saba a los pasillos secretos, no tenía ningún problema con quedarse unos minutos dentro, ella sola, tal vez con Saba, pero jamás con tanta gente. Nunca con tanta gente, menos ellos, porque sabía que si le prestaban atención a cualquiera de las hendiduras en la pared o a los restos de mobiliario destruido, que estaban apilados en una de las esquinas del fondo del aula, y luego la veían, iban a darse cuenta de que ella lo había ocasionado todo con esa horrible explosión. La profesora Gabrián se iba a dar cuenta…

.-.A ver, hagan un círculo-

Todos formaron un círculo, incluyendo a la tutora de Stormenhand. Artemis no pudo mirar a nadie, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarse la capucha de la cabeza, porque mientras menos la miraran, mejor. No quería estar ahí, con todos ellos mirando el salón. No quería estar ahí.

.-. ¿Nos va a preguntar quién empezó todo?- preguntó la vocecita chillona de Lila Elmira.

.-.No Lila- respondió la profesora Gabrián, sonaba rara, seca pero suave- y con respecto a eso, quiero que les quede claro que no importa quién empezó la pelea, si no el hecho de que todos ustedes hayan participado. Me desilusiona profundamente. Sé que están peleados, pero eso no implica que hagan lo que quieran y donde quieran para arreglar sus problemas. Espero que no sea por la "fama de los Stormenhand"; si ustedes son una generación más que cambia por esa fama… francamente sería un desperdicio-

¿Cómo sabía la profesora Gabrián que ellos estaban peleados? No era que lo estuvieran ocultando, pero tampoco se lo habían dicho… a menos que… esa sucia chismosa Elmira hubiera soltado su asquerosa lengua de acuseta y le hubiera contado todo a la tutora.

.-.Ahora… el castigo consiste en que cada uno de ustedes va a escoger el castigo del compañero que yo elija. No están permitidos los castigos que involucren daños físicos ni mentales y no pueden ser fuera del primer piso o mazmorras. No intenten hacerse los listos, por favor- la profesora los miró fijamente, uno por uno- ¿Entendido? Marcus Ullr, escoge el castigo de Joshua Isaacs-

El chico moreno del pelo enorme se tambaleó un segundo antes de reaccionar. Lucía tan desconcertado como el resto, pero no tanto como Joshua, que no dejaba de verlo y parpadear, como si estuviera enviándole un mensaje en código Morse.

.-.No puedo- dijo Marcus, después de balbucear mucho.

.-.Bien. Ru Hugin, escoge el castigo de Marcus Ullr-

.-. ¿Qué?- dijo Ru, con la voz en un hilo. Su rostro se enrojeció de golpe mientras miraba al moreno con los ojos muy abiertos- no puedo- admitió mirando a la profesora Gabrián- castígueme usted-

.-.Está bien- respondió la profesora Gabrián, impasible- castiga a Artemis Black-

Artemis levantó el rostro por primera vez y vio de golpe el ojo libre de Ru, abierto sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Artemis se estremeció… no recordaba que los ojos de Ru fueran tan negros.

.-.Yo… no puedo-

.-.Están jugando con mi paciencia y no se los recomiendo- dijo la profesora Gabrián que, a pesar de lo que acababa de anunciar, sonaba tranquila- a ver, Lila Elmira, castiga a Otto Crown–Ponto-

Otto ahogó un jadeo con la mano. Lila titubeó un par de veces antes de empezar a hablar.

.-.Yo… castigo a Otto ordenándole que limpie los calderos, pero como muggle-

Si la profesora Gabrián no hubiera estado ahí, diez varitas habrían encantado a Lila Elmira.

Y como nadie más quiso castigar a nadie más, ese fue el castigo para todos. La profesora Gabrián guió a una fila de malhumorados Stormenhand hasta una habitación vieja en las mazmorras donde guardaban los calderos más grandes y sucios que no sólo se usaban en clase, si no que eran también de uso de los profesores y que ellos tendrían que limpiar a la usanza muggle.

Lamentablemente era domingo, aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y la mayoría de alumnos que dormían en el Castillo estaban de camino al comedor o saliendo de él, así que, al ser el corredor aledaño al comedor un paradero obligado para llegar a las mazmorras, los chicos de tercer curso oyeron las palabras de ánimo de sus compañeros de otros señoríos, que se codeaban entre ellos y los señalaban.

.-. ¡Al calabozo, condenados a muerte!-

.-. ¡Limpia bien los baños, Stormie!-

.-. ¡Si lo haces bien, tal vez te contrate como elfo doméstico en mi casa!-

Y debido a que estaban castigados ninguno pudo responder, por mucho que se apretaran los puños hasta hacer sangrar sus palmas.

.-. ¡Saba! Míralo, bajo la capucha, es Saba-

Hasta las admiradoras de Saba los vieron, es más, se formó un gran grupo de ellas que empezó a seguirles el paso, como una caravana. Artemis, que estaba en la cola de la fila de los castigados, no pudo soportar los grititos y las exclamaciones hacia su mejor amigo, así que volvió su rostro y les dedicó una mirada gélida que las detuvo unos minutos, tras los cuales se llenaron de valentía y volvieron a caminar detrás de ellos, pero cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, la profesora Gabrián las detuvo sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo.

.-.Vuelvo a las seis de la tarde. Una elfina vendrá a las dos a darles su almuerzo-

Cuando la profesora cerró las puertas, Artemis se sintió un poco como en ese horrible Azkaban: atrapada en la oscuridad, con un pesado halo maloliente presionándola contra el suelo.

La habitación en la que los había dejado era pequeña, oscura y tenía una sola ventana, muy, muy arriba. Los calderos que debían limpiar estaban apilados en columnas tan altas que llegaban hasta el techo, mantenidas en pié seguramente por algún conjuro… y algunos calderos estaban tan sucios, que un moho verde había empezado a crecer por fuera: flora. Y seguramente encontrarían mucha fauna dentro de ellos. Artemis suspiró y miró a Saba, que tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido… seguro por culpa de las admiradoras que lo habían perseguido tanto… esas idiotas. Se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en el hombro, luego de las cuales ambos buscaron con qué limpiar esos calderos, en el pequeño armario que estaba en una esquina frente a la cual había un enorme caldero en el que podían entrar tranquilamente dos personas de pié. El resto de chicos ya estaba en el armario, buscando lo mismo que ellos.

Limpiaron en silencio por lo menos una hora, con el eco de la voz de la profesora Gabrián como celador y sus castigos previos como grilletes. No había duda que las prohibiciones que su tutora les dio habían afectado profundamente a cada uno, al punto de tenerlos (al menos por lo que se veía) completamente sometidos.

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, Joshua se puso de pié de un salto.

.-. ¡Estoy harto de estar aquí!- exclamó, mientras pateaba un caldero pequeño.

.-.Sólo has estado una hora, Joshua- recordó Hada, con su vocecita.

.-. ¿No me digas que tú no te has cansado¿No te da claustrofobia?- Joshua se había quitado la capa, la casaca deportiva que llevaba y había arremangado su camiseta- La tutora de verdad se pasó esta vez-

Tiró el cepillo con el que estaba limpiando los calderos y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como un león enjaulado. En su camino iba pateando y golpeando los calderos, haciendo sonidos bastante desagradables, que Artemis juraba eran amplificados por alguna razón. Poco a poco, Joshua la estaba desesperando, como cuando eran niños.

.-.Deja de hacer eso- dijo Creixell tranquilamente, aún limpiando.

.-.Detenme-

.-.Sí crees que voy a caer ante una provocación tan idiota…-

.-.No tienes nada mejor que hacer-

.-.Tengo que limpiar calderos- recordó Creixell, con una voz cantarina.

.-.No, no tenemos que limpiar calderos, podemos irnos de aquí y quejarnos con el profesor Dimber… la tutora no tenía derecho a hacernos esto, porque ya nos jodió en lo que más nos gusta, eso pudo ser suficiente castigo-

.-.Entonces cuando seas tutor de Stormenhand, lo puedes tener en cuenta- dijo Otto, también sin mirarlo.

.-. ¿Te pones en el lado de la tutora Gabrián?-

.-.No- admitió el pelirrojo, luego se encogió de hombros- pero sí nos peleamos…-

.-.Ustedes se pelearon- masculló Lila Elmira, que frotaba con tanta fuerza los calderos que a Artemis no le parecería sorprendente si ahuecaba uno- yo no hice nada, me rompieron el labio, terminé la pelea y para colmo me suspendieron la biblioteca-

.-.Tú no hables, traidora- la voz de Ru llegó como una serpiente cautelosa, pero letal al atacar- "Yo… castigo a Otto ordenándole que limpie los calderos, pero como muggle"- la imitó.

Todos miraron a Lila… ella era la culpable de que estuvieran limpiando esos malditos calderos en ese momento. A Artemis le hirvieron las entrañas de sólo recordar su voz y le acometieron unas ganas tremendas de enterrarla entre los calderos. Lila Elmira sólo atraía problemas.

.-. ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- exclamó Lila, tirando el cepillo y confrontando a Ru con la valentía que había desarrollando en los últimos meses- la profesora Gabrián advirtió que se le acababa la paciencia y quién sabe qué cosas nos podría haber hecho o dicho. Lo único que hice fue ser más inteligente y dejarme de tonterías de amigos y esas cosas-

.-. ¿"Tonterías de amigos y esas cosas"?- preguntó Sean.

.-.Es que ella no tiene amigos- explicó Joshua, fulminándola con la mirada.

.-.Esto no se trata de amigos- dijo Ru, también dejando su cepillo de lado.

.-. ¿Entonces de qué?- preguntó Lila.

.-.No lo entenderías por mucho que te lo explique. Lo demostraste en ese salón al castigar a Otto-

.-.Tal vez tú no sabes explicarlo bien, Hugin. Nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras en general-

.-.Estoy cansado de ti-

.-. ¡Ru!-

Ru estiró su varita hacia Lila Elmira y un rayo celeste salió de ella, pero Ghana fue más rápida, poniéndose de pié y conjurando algo que Artemis jamás había escuchado, que hizo desaparecer la maldición de Ru en el aire. Todos dijeron _woooow_ en silencio, excepto Lila Elmira que aún se cubría la cara con los brazos. Ghana era sorprendente, realmente la mejor bruja de los de tercero de todos los señoríos.

.-. ¿No crees que es suficiente?- le preguntó a Ru.

.-.Creo que es suficiente de defender a Elmira-

.-.No la estoy defendiendo- admitió Ghana- y estoy tan harta como todos de éste castigo, pero ¿Cuál es el punto de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo aquí si no entendemos de qué se trata?-

.-.No vengas con tus sermones de niña madura- dijo Ru, pero Artemis sabía, por el segundo en el que había vacilado, que él sabía que Ghana tenía algo de razón.

Porque la tenía. Artemis también pensaba que era suficiente de peleas y de rayos y de Stormenhand y de todo.

.-. ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Creixell, retándola.

.-.Yo creo que de dejar de pelear- respondió Ghana.

.-.Ah no- Sean dejó de limpiar- no vamos a empezar con ese asunto de nuevo-

.-.No he dicho nada, Sean-

.-.Pero sé perfectamente a donde vas. A mí me interesa un pepino que los demás piensen sobre Stormenhand y sobre mí-

.-.Anda hipócrita idiota, te interesa demasiado lo que piensen de ti- dijo Otto.

.-.Nadie te llamó, sigue limpiando los calderos-

.-.Yo no estaba hablando de los demás- aclaró Ghana.

.-.Perfecto, entonces limpia también, a ti que te encanta hacer lo que los profesores dicen-

.-. ¿Qué te pasa?- Saba dejó de limpiar para confrontar a Sean- Ghana no te ha dicho nada-

.-. ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te quitas los calzones o algo así? Para tirárselos a tus admiradoras, que deben estar rastreándote como locas por la escuela-

.-.Sí, seguro ¿celoso?-

.-. ¿De ti elfita? Jamás-

.-.Cállense y sigan limpiando- la voz de Marcus hizo eco al levantarse grave y lenta. Cuando Saba y Sean se volvieron para verlo, lo encontraron concentrado en la limpieza de un caldero bastante grande.

.-. ¿Saben qué?- dijo Sean, mirando a todos- Elmira no es la única traidora… todos los que creen que debemos callarnos y dejar de hacer lo que hacemos para que los demás no hablen mal, son los verdaderos traidores-

.-. ¿A quien le estás diciendo traidor?- Saba se le acercó tan rápido que Artemis se fue de bruces en su intento de querer sostenerlo, pero se puso de pié en seguida y corrió junto a su mejor amigo.

.-. ¿Por qué¿Tu guardaespaldas me va a pegar?-

Saba se volvió.

.-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a Artemis.

Eso la dejó helada. No tenía idea de qué hacía ahí… ah, sí, claro, lo estaba cuidando y estaba ahí por si tenía que detener una pelea.

.-.Sí Artemio ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Joshua- en este salón, con nosotros. Tú no estabas en la pelea, te metiste quién sabe cuándo y de dónde… como siempre. Pero no es raro que nadie se de cuenta de que no estás, nunca hablas…nunca has hablado, desde niña; ¿Qué te pasa Black¿Por qué no hablas¿Tienes problemas mentales?- se señaló la cabeza- eres rara hasta para ser bruja-

Artemis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras recordaba a los niños del jardín de infantes molestándola por llevar falda y pantalón a la escuela.

.-.No te metas con ella- amenazó Saba.

.-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ru- ¿tú eres el único que la puede tratar mal?-

.-. ¡WAAAA!-

El cuerpo de Joshua golpeó fuertemente puertas de la habitación y mientras se retorcía para ponerse de pié, Artemis se le acercó, aún con la varita humeando después del exitoso _expelliarmus_ y le dijo

.-.Me llamo Artemis. No te vuelvas a meter conmigo-

Sean empezó a reír, los demás estaban petrificados.

.-.Jamás te había escuchado hablar tanto-

Esa vez, Ghana tuvo que estirarse para poder evitar el encantamiento que Artemis le envió a Sean.

.-.Artemis, por favor-

Artemis se volteó a verla, preguntándose cuánto podría aguantar ella con alguien tan molesto como Sean o como Joshua, cargándola sin tregua.

.-. ¿Qué?- le preguntó Ghana.

Artemis negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, no sin antes darle una mirada tenebrosa a Sean. Estaba cansada de él.

.-.Perdón- le susurró Saba cuando pasó a su lado.

Ella levantó los hombros, en señal de molestia.

.-. ¿Dónde está Joshua?- preguntó Creixell, señalando las puertas abiertas de par en par de la habitación: antes soportaban el cuerpo adolorido del chico, ahora estaban desiertas.

.-.Mierda- dijo Ru, poniéndose de pié de prisa y corriendo tras él.

.-. ¡Ru!- llamó Creixell, saliendo también.

.-. ¡No se pueden ir!- chilló Lila Elmira- ¡No sean irresponsables! Los van a encontrar y nos van a sepultar a todos! Egoístas! Vuelvan!-

.-.Lila tiene razón- exclamó Hada- la elfina doméstica va a venir y no nos va a encontrar y va a llamar a la profesora Gabrián-

.-.No te preocupes, vamos a estar a tiempo- le dijo Saba. Él y Artemis eran los últimos en salir.

Los pasos de todos hicieron eco en las mazmorras, luego en las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y luego en el pasillo grande. Estaban locos, estaban completamente locos si creían que podían correr por la escuela felices y campantes sin que ninguno de los profesores los vieran y le dijeran a la profesora Gabrián y ahí si que la esgrima estaría fuera de su vida para siempre. Artemis aumentó la velocidad hasta pasar a Saba, a Ghana, a Marcus, a Sean y a Creixell, hasta que llegó a Ru y lo embistió como pudo, hasta llevarlo a una esquina en la que se podían ocultar.

.-. ¿Estás loca?- le preguntó Ru, poniéndose de pié, la velocidad y el empujón habían hecho que los dos cayeran antes de llegar.

.-.Estamos afuera, la profesora Gabrián nos va a ver- le dijo Artemis.

Ru abrió bastante los ojos, Artemis esperó que no fuera porque jamás la había escuchado hablar, porque entonces lo llenaría de pústulas, sin embargo, el chico asintió.

.-. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Creixell, ni bien llegó. Tomaba una bocanada de aire con cada palabra- ¿no estábamos persiguiendo a Joshua?-

Ru le indicó silencio con un dedo.

.-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de dónde estamos?- le preguntó, como respuesta.

.-.Fuera de las mazmorras, prácticamente muertos, sí- respondió Creixell. A pesar de su sarcasmo, Artemis sabía que estaba tan asustada como ella- ¿cuál es tu plan?-

Ghana llegó a ellos rápidamente y sin indicios de cansancio, igual que Saba.

.-.Tenemos que encontrar a Joshua- dijo la chica- dijo que quería ir con el profesor Dimber a quejarse. No podemos permitir que diga nada de la profesora Gabrián-

.-. ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sean, llegando.

.-. ¡Porque el castigo no fue gratuito!- exclamó Ghana, cansada.

.-. ¿Y si no fue a ver al profesor Dimber?- preguntó Saba- no tenemos idea de a dónde pudo haber ido-

.-.Nos separamos- dijo Ru.

.-.No, no, no- dijo Sean terminantemente- yo no tengo ganas de ir como un imbécil a hacer una misión secreta como si fuéramos un equipo-

.-.Entonces lárgate- espetó Creixell.

.-.Primero te…-

.-. ¡SUFICIENTE ES SUFICIENTE!- gritó Ghana, poniéndose entre los dos, con los ojos tan abiertos y la mirada tan dura que hasta Artemis se sintió cohibida.

Creixell y Sean parecían especialmente aturdidos, pestañeando muchas veces, como si Ghana fuera un sol demasiado brillante como para verlo de frente. Ru, Saba y Artemis intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y aún no se habían recuperado de la impresión cuando oyeron otro grito, esta vez de dolor, proveniente del nacimiento de ese pasillo, por donde acababan de pasar.

.-. ¿Dónde está Marcus?- preguntó Ru.

.-.Estaba detrás de mí- respondió Sean, aún aturdido.

.-.Yo no lo vi- admitió Saba.

Unas risas burlonas llegaron hasta ellos. Ru hizo a Artemis y a Creixell a un lado y caminó hacia el nacimiento del pasillo, primero dando pasos lentos, luego casi zancadas, hasta que desapareció de la vista al doblar la esquina.

.-. ¿Marcus?

.-. ¿Qué quieres, Hugin?-

Artemis, Saba, Creixell y Ghana fueron detrás de Ru, cuando llegaron a la esquina y vieron lo que pasaba, sacaron las varitas (incluso Ghana) y las ocultaron entre los pliegues de la capa: siete chicos estaban alrededor de Marcus, con las varitas afuera, molestándolo. Ru, a unos pasos del círculo, dudaba y miraba fijamente al chico alto de cabello castaño que se había dirigido a él antes.

.-.Yates, cazador del equipo de quidditch- susurró Saba.

¿Yates? Así que el apellido era de un estudiante existente después de todo.

.-. ¡Mira! Un grupito de Stormenhand ha venido a unirse a nosotros…-

.-.Fíjate que no esté el hermano de Apple Easthouse ahí, no quiero tener problemas-

.-.Nada Yates, sólo tres chicas y… ¿no es ese Saba Schnuppermault, el niño elfo?-

.-. ¿Qué le están haciendo a Marcus?- preguntó Ghana.

El chico moreno del cabello enorme se tambaleaba de brazo en brazo, incapaz de pararse derecho. Ru intentó avanzar, pero el chico de cabello castaño, Yates, se lo impidió… era bastante más alto que él, le llevaba dos o tres cabezas.

. saca a Marcus y vámonos, no podemos estar afuera mucho tiempo- dijo Creixell, mirando hacia atrás a cada segundo.

.-.Hugin, tienes una novia muy mandona-

.-.Deja a mi amigo, Yates- Ru habló con mucho esfuerzo- te lo digo en son de paz-

.-. ¿Son de paz? Eso significa ¿qué¿Si no te hago caso, me atacas¿Ah, Stormie?- el chico empujó a Ru, riendo- ¿Por qué tan agresivo Stormie?-

Artemis apretó los puños. Odiaba que los llamaran Stormies, odiaba al tipo alto que se apellidaba Yates y empezaba a desesperarse estando ahí parada, sin hacer nada, esperando que esos siete tipos les cayeran encima o que la profesora Gabrián los encontrara, lo que llegara primero.

.-.Ya Yates, déjate de juegos- le dijo Saba, desde lejos.

.-. ¿Por qué no te unes a la conversación, Schnup?-

.-.Porque me llamo Saba-

.-. ¿Ya?- le susurró Artemis, desesperada.

.-.No- respondió Saba, también en susurro- con nosotros no se va a meter porque somos del equipo, pero con ustedes…-

.-.Sucio cerdo machista- masculló Creixell.

.-.La profesora Gabrián va a llegar en cualquier momento- dijo Ghana- o alguien, tenemos que irnos ya-

Irse. Si Artemis atacaba a Yates, seguramente sus siete amigos la atacarían a ella, pero no le harían nada si ellos los atacaban primero. A menos que Yates interceptara su varita y la encante a ella y estaban perdidos. Pero tenía que hacer algo para sacar a Marcus de ese círculo, si se lo seguían pasando de mano en mano, iba a terminar en el piso.

Pero usar sus varitas en ese pasillo durante un fin de semana era como rogar que los encontraran. Y para ella, rogar que la vetaran de cualquier actividad que involucraba esgrima… y para todos, probablemente, pedir de rodillas que los castiguen hasta sétimo curso, o peor, que los expulsaran.

.-.Voy a las cinco- le dijo Artemis a Saba a pesar de todo- ¿todos a la vez?-

.-.Sí, antes de que venga alguien- aceptó Ghana, que no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque Ru dio un zapatazo, como para que lo escucharan y desmayó a Yates. Artemis y los demás aprovecharon para encantar al grupo que molestaba a Marcus, mientras Ru corría hacia ellos y sacaba a su mejor amigo de ahí.

Los cinco corrieron con Marcus a cuestas.

.-. ¿Dónde está Sean?- preguntó Saba.

.-.A las mazmorras- dijo Ghana.

.-. ¡No!- exclamó Creixell- ¿y la profesora Gabrián?-

.-.Marcus está mareado…-

.-.Entonces lárgate con él-

Artemis tropezó con la sombra de la habitación destruida. Estaba ahí, a unos pasos de ella, podía reconocer la puerta aunque hubiera cien iguales en un pasillo. Pasillo. El pasillo secreto los salvaría de esa, pero no podían confiárselo a los demás… era su descubrimiento… además, quién sabía cómo lo iban a usar. Mejor seguir corriendo.

De pronto, Saba los detuvo. Acababa de escuchar algo, Artemis lo sabía porque sus orejas puntiagudas temblaban rápida y continuadamente. Se adelantó para ver de quienes se trataba y cuando vio, se le congeló la sangre: Sarabi King y Adrian Acutus caminaban hacia ellos. Seguramente habían escuchado el barullo e iban a averiguar qué pasaba.

.-.Delegados- dijo, volviéndose a los otros.

Hasta Marcus se quedó lívido.

El corazón de Artemis empezó a latir tan rápido y con tanta violencia que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Adrian Acutus. El pasadizo. Los problemas con los delegados de la escuela, la planilla de castigos que había quemado ¿Estaba loca¿Por qué diablos había quemado una planilla de castigos enviada directamente a su profesora? Era un delito grave, por donde lo viera y una gran falta de respeto. Y no se lo iban a pasar por alto considerando todo lo demás que había hecho y que estaba haciendo ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando sacó su varita?

En quedarse en la escuela. En la esgrima. En los retortijones que la mirada de la profesora Gabrián le provocaría. En que sería imposible decirle a su papá que la habían expulsado de su escuela. No.

Si los encontraban era el fin, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer para sacarlos de ahí.

.-. ¿Qué esperan? Corran- dijo Creixell, desesperada al ver a todos parados.

Empezaron a correr hacia el lado contrario, haciendo que sus pies sonaran al chocar el suelo…

.-. ¿Escuchaste, Adrian?-

.-.Shh… están en el pasillo-

.-.Mierda- masculló Ru.

Acababan de llamar la atención de los delegados y no de cualquiera, si no de la delegada más recelosa y estricta que existía en Goldenwand y para colmo no podían correr más rápido porque Marcus aún no se sentía bien… Artemis miró hacia atrás y casi pudo ver las puntas de las plantas de los pies de los delegados, que estaban a segundos de doblar la esquina y encontrarlos. Y si entraban a un salón, ellas lo revisarían. Ella lo revisaría.

Sólo había un lugar… miró a Saba y justo él se volvía para verla, estaban pensando en lo mismo. Los dos asintieron a la vez y tomaron la delantera del grupo. La sombra de la puerta de la habitación destruida se cruzó con Artemis y ella se aferró del pomo como si de pronto todo fuera a desaparecer y quedara solo la puerta para no caer al abismo.

.-.Entren- dijo Saba, mientras Artemis abría la puerta.

Los seis entraron apresurados, con los pasos de las delegadas en sus espaldas.

.-. ¡AJÁ!-

Artemis se sobresaltó. Ghana gritó y Creixell le dio una fuerte patada a Sean, el culpable del grito, que estaba escondido junto a la puerta.

.-. ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a Creixell, defendiéndose como podía.

.-. ¿Dónde estabas?- Creixell continuaba con los golpes, hasta que Sean ya no se defendió- te pudieron haber encontrado, idiota, los delegados están afuera-

.-.Sí, ya sé, por eso me escondí-

.-. ¿Y no dijiste nada?- preguntó Artemis, perpleja.

.-.Ustedes se largaron a quien sabe qué y yo me quedé solo, parado como un idiota en medio del pasillo, entonces seguí caminando hacia el lado contrario y cuando estaba casi para doblar al comedor, vi a los delegados en mi camino, corrí y busqué la habitación a la que la tutora nos trajo-

Artemis dejó de fulminar a Sean con la mirada para fijarse por la ventanita de la puerta si los delegados estaban cerca, pero no vio nada… probablemente habían seguido de largo, entonces no tendrían que mostrarles los pasillos secretos. Bien.

.-. ¿Marcus?- musitó Ghana.

Artemis se volvió y vio a Ghana caminando hacia el fondo del salón, ahí, recostado en una pared estaba Marcus, con los brazos chorreados y los ojos cerrados. A sus lados estaban Saba y Ru, mirándolo pero sin hacer nada.

.-. ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Sean.

.-.Lo atacaron unos mayores- respondió Creixell, con la voz ronca.

.-. ¿Por qué?-

.-.Ellos… sabían… que yo…- Marcus tomaba una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar- era… de tercero… y que… estaba en Stormenhand-

De pronto Ru le dio un golpe fuerte a la pared.

.-. ¡Estoy harto!- bramó.

Artemis lo miró entre sorprendida y maravillada. Jamás había visto a Ru tan molesto, parecía un toro, soplando y resoplando, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y la impresión de que estaba a punto de embestir a alguien. Todos lo estaban mirando expectantes. A veces, Ru tenía ese efecto en las personas.

.-. ¡AJÁ!-

.-.Sean, ya déjate de estupideces- escupió Creixell mirando hacia atrás.

.-.Yo no fui-

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-. ¡Un septeto! Cuatro chicos para tres chicas… golosas pícaras-

Artemis se volvió lentamente, mientras una gota de sudor helado recorría su columna.

Esa voz y esas palabras sólo eran propias de alguien: de Aristóteles, cuyo cuerpo fantasmal flotaba a unos metros de ellos, mientras les sonreía asquerosamente. Su rostro estaba hinchado de victoria, porque por fin había encontrado a los estudiantes que estaba buscando y no cabía en su éxtasis, porque no eran una pareja, si no siete chicos atrapados "in fraganti".

.-. ¿Quién es ese fantasma?- preguntó Creixell.

.-.Aristóteles- susurró Artemis.

.-. ¿Al que le gusta _entrar_?- preguntó Marcus, desde atrás.

Artemis y Saba asintieron. Todos sacaron sus varitas excepto ellos dos… conocían a Aristóteles y sabían que quería una sola cosa y como los delegados aún podían estar afuera, buscando alumnos infractores de las normas, no les quedaba de otra que tantear lo más posible con él hasta que encontraran una forma de salir sin ser vistos.

Artemis se volteó para ver a Saba y él ya la estaba mirando. Tenían que usar los pasillos secretos. Saba le indicó a Artemis por señas que él se encargaría de Aristóteles y ella del agujero tras el cuadro, pero Artemis negó. Ella estaba adelante y era a ella a la que le tocaba enfrentarse con el fantasma. Además, quería hacerlo.

.-.No se cohíban por mí- dijo Aristóteles- pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, griten, chillen, giman… hagan como si no estuviera-

.-. ¿Qué?- preguntó Sean, atónito- nosotros no estábamos a punto de hacer _eso_, ni nada que se le relacione-

.-. ¿Ah no?- Aristóteles los miró decepcionado- entonces- sus ojos se centraron en las tres chicas- ya que están desocupadas y disponibles… ¿creen que me puedan hacer un pequeño favor?-

.-.No- dijo Artemis, firmemente. Sabía que a Aristóteles le gustaban las chicas que se hacían las difíciles y, de cualquier manera, no iba a dejar por ningún motivo que volviera a _entrar_ en ella. Ni en nadie.

.-.Bueno, yo sólo decía… considerando que los delegados están afuera y yo soy el fantasma de Darkenlord encargado de patrullar por los salones, en busca de alumnos que no sean de Darkenlord…-

Maldito fantasma mentiroso. Y ni siquiera recordaba que el año anterior le había dicho lo mismo a Sami, a ella y a Saba, cuando los encontró en un salón de la Torre de Valthemoon!

.-.Lo sentimos- empezó Ghana- no sabíamos que usted fuera…-

.-.No- le dijo Artemis- no le digas nada- se volvió hacia el fantasma- no vamos a hacerte ningún favor-

.-.No juegues con mi paciencia- le respondió él, mientras su voz se hacía más y más ronca- estoy cansado de que los estudiantes jueguen conmigo cuando lo único que quiero es un mínimo segundo de calor-

Aristóteles se acercó a las chicas con un movimiento brusco. Creixell y Ghana gritaron, Artemis dio un paso adelante a pesar de que su cuerpo temblara sin control.

.-. ¿Tú eres la voluntaria?-

.-.Artemis, no- le dijo Ru.

.-. ¿O tú, mejor?- se volvió directamente hacia Ghana, mirando con placer el terror en su rostro.

.-.No te metas con ella- dijo Creixell, levantando la varita hacia el fantasma. Ru y Marcus hicieron lo mismo.

Artemis se volteó para ver a Saba, que estaba atrapado en medio de una acción. Su mejor amigo le señaló a Aristóteles y luego señaló sus ojos y luego al gran cuadro que cubría el agujero que llevaba a los pasillos. Fantasma, ojos, pasillo. Fantasma, mirar, pasillo. Saba no podía hacer nada porque Aristóteles estaba de cara hacia el pasillo y aunque lo distrajeran con una explosión, iba a ver a uno de los siete mientras se escurrían por el pasillo y los iba a perseguir… y el secreto del pasillo sería develado. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerlo.

Corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación y dio un zapatazo.

Aristóteles se volvió inmediatamente.

.-.Ven- le dijo, abriendo los brazos.

El fantasma sonrió y se acercó a Artemis flotando suavemente, seductoramente, asquerosamente. A través de él, se podían ver los rostros desencajados de los chicos, que no comprendían por qué ella estaba haciendo eso. Pero Artemis dejó de prestarles atención y se concentró en el fantasma, no lo iba a dejar tocarla, iba a apartarse un segundo antes de que él entrara, pero tenía que controlarse para ni siquiera temblar un poco antes de irse. Como en esgrima y los juegos de concentración que hacía el profesor Altair: dos palmadas, tomaba el guante, una palmada, no lo tomaba, pero si alguien se movía un milímetro, perdía. No podía moverse, una palmada, una palmada, una palmada. El fantasma estaba cada vez más cerca. Una palmada. Debía estar quieta, pero preparada para saltar. Una palmada. Los ojos de Aristóteles buscaban los suyos y Artemis se atrevió a mirarlo por unos segundos. Una palmada. Jamás había visto ojos como esos, llenos de malas intenciones, de victoria, de placer por someter a alguien y de… gris. Una palmada. ¿Gris? Una palmada. ¿Gris? Había algo en el brillo de la mirada de Aristóteles, que le recordaba a la de su propio tío Remus, algo muy, muy dentro de sus ojos, que solía pasar desapercibido. Como si estuviera muy, muy dentro de su alma. Gris.

.-. ¡Artemis!- gritó Saba.

El fantasma se detuvo, sorprendido por el grito. Artemis despertó, Aristóteles estaba a un centímetro de ella, listo para entrar. Su corazón dejó de latir… estaba atrapada.

.-. _¡Bombarda!- _oyó y vio a Ghana y Ru apuntando sobre ella.

El techo explotó. Artemis se puso las manos sobre la cabeza y corrió hacia el agujero del retrato, descubierto por Saba, mientras Aristóteles, tembloroso y confundido, miraba los pequeños pedazos de techo caer sobre él.

Tomó la mano que Ghana le tendía desde arriba del agujero y se internó en él, mientras Saba se encargaba de poner el retrato nuevamente en su lugar, antes de que Aristóteles se diera cuenta de que ya no había nadie.

Se quedaron en silencio durante segundos que parecieron largas horas, todos derrumbados en las orillas del agujero, asustados, respirando con dificultad. Artemis estaba sentada al lado de Ru con la espalda tan doblaba que su frente casi chocaba con sus rodillas y respiraba rápido, intentando tomar más y más aire cada vez. Su corazón había empezado a golpetear violentamente contra su pecho mientras los ojos de Aristóteles aparecían en su mente, más cerca de los suyos. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, lo había tenido cerca, demasiado cerca.

Saba se aclaró la garganta y Artemis levantó la cabeza para ver que le pasaba. Su mejor amigo había escrito en la oscuridad las palabras: _Zapatos fuera y corran_. Artemis, Ru, Creixell, Ghana, Marcus y Sean se quitaron las zapatillas en menos de un segundo y corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, iluminados por las varitas de Artemis y Saba, hasta que llegaron al corazón de la red de pasillos y los dos amigos se detuvieron.

.-.Aquí podemos descansar- anunció Saba.

Pero nadie se tiró al suelo, ni siquiera buscaron una pared para recostarse. Ru, Sean, Creixell, Ghana y Marcus estaban demasiado ocupados en mirar con la boca abierta lo que los rodeaba como para distraerse con un descanso.

.-. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sean, con la boca muy abierta.

Artemis miró a Saba con tristeza, ya no era sólo su secreto. Aunque no se sentía tan mal compartirlo con ellos, después de todo también eran Stormenhand y merecían saberlo, pero era difícil.

.-.El corazón de la red secreta de pasillos ocultos de Stormenhand- confesó Saba, sin respirar.

.-.Pensé que era una leyenda- dijo Ghana, acercándose a cada uno de los umbrales.

.-.Es fantástico- susurró Creixell- ¡es fantástico!- exclamó- y es nuestro-

Artemis y Saba sonrieron.

.-.No aparece en ningún libro de Historia como una certeza, ni siquiera el profesor Bridge está enterado- comentó Marcus, maravillado- ¿Ustedes lo descubrieron?-

.-.Algo así- admitió Saba.

.-. ¿Cómo?-

.-. ¡A quien le importa!- dijo Sean, feliz- ¿tienen idea de lo que podemos hacer con esto?-

.-.Momento- Ru se volvió hacia Sean- este es el pasillo secreto de Stormenhand, nadie más puede saber que existe-

.-.Ya lo sé, tampoco soy idiota-

.-.No, pero eres presumido- espetó Creixell.

Y antes de que empezaran a pelearse, se oyó un sollozo. Todos se volvieron y encontraron a Ghana, recargada en una pared, con las manos en la cara y los hombros temblorosos.

Saba se le acercó primero y la abrazó tímidamente. Artemis sonrió ácidamente, prefería mil veces verlo abrazado con Ghana que con la estúpida de Hanna Marianne, aunque algo muy dentro suyo le decía que preferiría no verlo abrazado de nadie.

.-.Yo…- empezó Ghana- jamás había visto a ese fantasma… perdón, no debería estar llorando, pero… todo eso fue…-

.-.Sí, todo eso fue… extremo- admitió Ru- ¿ustedes conocían a ese fantasma?-

.-.Sí- respondió Artemis.

.-.Es un pervertido- dijo Creixell, que se debatía entre quedarse con los brazos cruzados o ir hacia Ghana- y estaba decidido a… a… _entrar_-

.-.Ya lo ha hecho antes- recordó Artemis, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese último vistazo a los ojos del fantasma, sobre todo ese brillo extraño.

.-.No hemos encontrado a Joshua- dijo Marcus de pronto.

Todos se incorporaron inmediatamente e intercambiaron miradas en la penumbra. Habían salido para detener a Joshua y era lo último en lo que estaban pensando. Artemis se preguntó si ya habría encontrado al profesor Dimber.

.-. ¿Cuál tomamos?- le preguntó Ru a Saba- para la oficina de Dimber-

El elfo miró un segundo a cada uno de los umbrales, luego a Artemis y luego los dos se encogieron de hombros.

.-.Jamás hemos caído en la oficina del profesor-

La "oficina" más importante en la que habían caído era el salón de los Delegados, por mala suerte, y eso les había causado tremendos problemas, de los que ni siquiera estaban libres.

Un pensamiento terrible llegó a Artemis tan bruscamente como un puñetazo: no podían aventurarse por los pasadizos porque ellos no los conocían a la perfección y podrían caer en cualquier lugar… como el salón de delegados… es más, si la red de pasillos conectaba todo Goldenwand como los libros de historia decían, podrían terminar en el Castillo Viejo o en ese cementerio del que nunca habían oído hablar. Podían perderse y no podían tomarse ese lujo porque la elfina doméstica les llevaría el almuerzo a las dos y la profesora Gabrián estaría ahí a las seis y ellos corrían el riesgo de no llegar jamás.

¿Y si caían en el despacho de la profesora Gabrián?

Saba les explicó la situación en pocas palabras, pero muy bien escogidas, quizá demasiado, porque Sean empezó a dudar de su estadía ahí, en el corazón de los pasillos secretos, mientras que Ghana y Creixell parecían totalmente en blanco.

.-.Tenemos que encontrar a Joshua- dijo Marcus, finalmente.

.-. ¿Y si no está con Dimber?- preguntó Sean.

.-. ¿Dónde más? Dijo que quería ir a decirle todo lo del castigo de la profesora Gabrián- respondió Creixell.

.-.Sean tiene razón, puede haber ido al comedor o algo así- acotó Ghana- puede haber vuelto a la Fortaleza-

.-.Joshua no es tan idiota- opinó Ru- pero creo que lo mejor será separarnos en dos grupos, uno se va con Saba y el otro con Artemis, a las cocinas y a la oficina de Dimber… ¿les parece?- le preguntó a Artemis.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

.-.Ya, entonces Marcus, Sean y Gha…-

.-. ¿Crees que Marcus pueda ir?- preguntó Ghana, interrumpiendo a Ru.

.-. ¿Por qué no?-

.-.Porque acaban de hacerle daño. Lo has traído sobre tus hombros…-

.-.Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Ghana, pero creo que--

.-.Puedo ir, gracias por preguntar- admitió Marcus, ofendido.

Ghana se volvió hacia él maternalmente.

.-.No quise ofenderte, pero ¿qué tal si te sientes mal durante el camino?-

.-.Me aguanto-

.-.Marcus esto no se trata de…-

.-.Ghana, la última vez que revisé, era yo el que soportaba mi dolor, no tú-

Ghana se quedó callada y se alejó del grupo dando pasos casuales muy incómodos. Empezó a ver con atención las marcas sobre los umbrales, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Todos se sumieron en un silencio bastante incómodo que duró largos segundos, hasta que Sean carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

.-.Ya que sabemos a dónde vamos… ¿por qué no mejor usamos los pasillos normales? Ese tal Aristóteles debe estar lejos, para qué seguir escondiéndonos-

.-.No nos estamos escondiendo- dijo Saba.

.-.Usando estos pasillos vamos a llegar más rápido- agregó Creixell.

.-.Claro, el problema es que no sabemos a dónde vamos a llegar- eso puso en jaque a todos y Sean se dispuso a matarlos con su siguiente argumento- podríamos caer en el despacho de la profesora Gabrián. Claro, llegamos en dos segundos, sí, a nuestra expulsión-

Que inusual, Sean tenía razón, al menos para Artemis. Pero, a diferencia de él, ella estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

.-.Qué drama, pareces Hanna Marianne- dijo Creixell, después de bufar sonoramente- sin ofender, Saba…-

Mientras Saba la fulminaba con la mirada, Artemis sentía crecer una simpatía sin límites hacia Creixell, casi estaba lista para abrazarla.

.-.No es drama, Saba ha dicho lo que le pasó. No pienso ponerme en peligro solamente porque quieren jugar a los grupitos y a las misiones-

.-. ¡No tenemos tiempo!- exclamó Ru, empezando a desesperarse- si quieres, te quedas Sean. Nosotros nos vamos ahora-

Todos vieron a Sean encogerse de hombros inmediatamente, pero luego empezar una especie de batalla consigo mismo, evidenciada por el temblor de su labio inferior y sus cejas que estiraban y se fruncían. Se estaba haciendo de rogar, probablemente.

.-.No, voy- dijo, después de unos segundos- Pero sólo lo estoy haciendo para encontrar a Joshua y que no nos casti…-

.-.A nadie le interesa- interrumpió Creixell.

Entonces todo eso, la reunión, la huída, la pelea con Aristóteles, todo… ¿fue una falsa alarma de reunión? A Artemis eso no tendría por qué interesarle, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada después de escuchar a Creixell. Y tenía razón, no habían dejado de ser hostiles el uno con el otro.

.-.Voy con el elfo- dijo Sean, con la voz ronca.

.-.Yo también- dijo Marcus.

.-.Entonces yo voy con Artemis- los ojos de Ru no dejaron de mirar al moreno del pelo enorme, como si acabara de insultarlo.

.-.Yo voy con Artemis también- dijo Creixell.

.-.Y no va a ser- susurró Sean.

.-. ¿Qué dijiste?-

.-.Creo que deberíamos usar este pasillo- interrumpió Ghana, que estaba parada ante un umbral más grande que el resto… y más oscuro. Tenía la varita levantada, alumbrando las hendiduras que todos los umbrales tenían en lo alto.

.-. ¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Saba.

.-.Tiene una línea sobre un triángulo- respondió, simplemente. Parecía molesta, seca… seguro estaba resentida por lo que había pasado con Marcus.

.-. ¿Y?- Sean se acercó a ver- ¿eso qué?-

.-.Que el triángulo es el símbolo de la Trinidad. Dimber está en la Trinidad y es el representante de Valthemoon, lo que explica la línea sobre el triángulo, porque Valthemoon representa al cielo en la trinidad conformada por el cielo, la tierra y el mundo subterráneo-

Aún miraban a Ghana sorprendidos por los alcances de su razonamiento, cuando oyeron un grito crudo, proveniente del corredor de afuera, de uno de los pasillos usuales del Castillo Joven. Todos se quedaron quietos como estatuas a pesar de que el grito continuara y continuara.

.-. ¿Es Joshua?- preguntó Ghana.

Saba desapareció por el camino por el que habían regresado y todos lo siguieron corriendo, con las zapatillas en una mano y la varita en la otra, encendidas a penas con tenues _lumus_. A medio camino Saba se detuvo, se pegó a la pared y empezó a tantear hábilmente con sus manos largas y brillantes… entonces Artemis notó algo que había pasado por alto todo ese tiempo, que la luz que emanaba el cuerpo de Saba parecía ganarle a la oscuridad, como si fuera un _lumus humano._ De pronto su amigo se detuvo y todos dieron un paso adelante. Saba pegaba su cabeza a la pared, como si hubiera un agujero ahí por el que podría ver.

.-.Es Joshua- confirmó Saba, volviéndose.

Los gritos habían cesado. ¿Cómo lo sabia?

.-.Hay un retrato afuera… con agujeros- explicó el elfo, antes de que nadie le preguntara.

Todos se abalanzaron al pedazo de pared que protegía Saba, intentando encontrar su propio agujero para ver bien lo que pasaba. Artemis se acercó al que su mejor amigo le cedía y ni bien dio un vistazo, se hizo para atrás.

Era Joshua, parado en medio del pasillo y la razón por la que ya no gritaba estaba dentro de él, literalmente: Aristóteles.

.-. ¡Merlín!- exclamó Creixell, tropezando con Artemis al hacerse hacia atrás.

.-.Está molesto- susurró Saba- no ha podido conseguir a ningún alumno-

.-.Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí- dijo Ghana, volviéndose hacia Artemis.

.-. ¿No has escuchado al elfo?- preguntó Sean, alejándose bruscamente del agujero del retrato- el fantasma ese está molesto-

Artemis tragó saliva. Ese, justamente, era el motivo por el que tenían que sacar a Joshua de ahí, porque si Aristóteles se había conformado con entrar en un alumno varón, significaba que estaba desahogando su rabia… y que iba a quedarse dentro de Joshua todo el tiempo que se le antojara. A la larga ya no por placer… si no por vengarse de todos los alumnos, ya que creía que se estaban burlando de él.

.-. ¿Entonces esperamos?- preguntó Creixell, dudando.

.-.No va a salir nunca- dijo Artemis.

Todos la miraron. Saba asintió, pero ninguno fue capaz de hacer nada. Después de todo no era fácil, ni siquiera habían logrado sobreponerse del susto que él les había causado en la habitación destruida y ya lo tenían delante, demostrando lo que les pudo suceder, lo que aún les podía suceder.

.-.Si salimos y hacemos ruido…-empezó Ghana- probablemente nos descubran-

.-.No podemos salir sin que nos vean- admitió Marcus- Aristóteles no puede vernos, porque descubriría el pasillo-

.-.Entonces esperemos a que termine… tiene que terminar pronto- intervino Sean- además, Joshua nos metió en todo esto… ¿se acuerdan? tal vez si lo ayudamos se escapa de nuevo, pero si dejamos que el fantasma le de un buen susto, lo vamos a poder llevar tranquilamente al castigo y va a dejar de molestar. Un poco de agua helada nunca ha matado a nadie, tampoco-

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos mientras las palabras de Sean se perdían por sus pensamientos. Era una facultad extraña la de él, hablar de cualquier cosa con tanto convencimiento que aunque fuera una gran estupidez, terminaba calando de alguna manera en los demás.

.-.Es más que un poco de agua helada- aclaró Artemis.

.-.Pero… es verdad, él nos metió en el problema- dijo Creixell, bajito, como si estuviera avergonzada de lo que decía- tal vez así evitemos que encuentre a Dimber y hable de la profesora Gabrián-

.-. ¡Eso es tortura!- exclamó Saba.

.-.No puede doler tanto- dijo Sean.

.-.Duele más- admitió Artemis.

.-. ¿Qué estás insinuando? Black, el fantasma ni siquiera se quiso acercar a ti como primera opción, es imposible que…-

.-. ¡Basta!- masculló Ru y todos se callaron- dejen de hablar tanto, tenemos que sacar a ese idiota de ahí-

.-. ¿Cómo?- preguntó Creixell- no podemos salir de aquí por el retrato-

.-. ¿Saba?-

.-. _Dissendium-_ respondió Artemis por él.

.-.Ah sí- admitió el elfo- pero no estamos seguros, nunca lo hemos usado-

Ru pasó esa advertencia por alto, apuntó al frente y repitió _Dissendium _lo más claro que pudo. Instantáneamente, ante la mirada atónita de todos excepto Ru, un pedazo mediano de pared se hizo a un lado como si fuera una puerta corrediza y antes de que terminara de hacerlo, Ghana saltó adelante e hizo explotar algo que creó una nube de humo negro espeso.

.-. ¿Qué mierda has hecho?- a Sean le tomó tiempo exclamar la frase completa, puesto que no dejaba de toser y toser.

A Artemis le pasaba lo mismo, tosía e intentaba abanicarse a la vez, dando uno que otro paso para intentar encontrar a Saba, que debía sobresalir de ese humo negro por su brillo natural… pero era imposible ver algo con los ojos llorosos. Alguien le dio una cachetada, pero no golpeó de vuelta porque supuso que otra persona intentaba abanicarse mientras tosía, todos tosían fuertemente y alguno de ellos había empezado a ahogarse.

.-.Dejen… de… caminar- advirtió Ghana, como pudo.

Muy tarde. Se escucharon más pasos, luego un par de caídas, maldiciones secas y para cuando el humo se disipó, todos los Stormenhand estaban poniéndose torpemente de pié, apoyados en las paredes del pasillo externo de la escuela, con Aristóteles, aún dentro de Joshua, mirándolos sorprendido…

Y el agujero por el que habían salido estaba completamente cerrado.

.-. ¿Ustedes?-

Sin embargo, nadie pudo quejarse de haber perdido la pista de los pasillos secretos, porque en ese momento, los ojos fantasmales de Aristóteles los hacían temblar: estaban clavados en ellos, dando la impresión de que no se les escapaba ni el menor movimiento por imperceptible que fuera; amenazándolos, advirtiéndoles que no se pasaran de listos, porque esa vez no estaba de humor para aguantarle nada a nadie… y que no intentaran escapar, de todas maneras iba a entrar en ellos.

Pero era el aún más terrible rostro de Joshua lo que tenía a Artemis petrificada: estaba vacío, sin expresión, su boca se había quedado a medio camino de cerrarse y sus ojos no veían nada… como si estuviera muerto.

Una gruesa gota de sudor helado recorrió su columna. Tenía que sacar a Joshua de ahí, tenía que despertarlo… ella sabía cómo se sentía eso, eran mil baldazos de agua helada, mil veces un dolor de cabeza… y los sonidos del fantasma, sus movimientos dentro de ella… tenía que sacar a Joshua de ahí y hacer que, de cualquier manera, sus ojos volvieran a verla, a molestarla. Ya luego lo golpearía, por imbécil.

Pero… ¿cómo lo iba a sacar? Aristóteles ya no se creería el cuento de…

.-. _¡Petrificus Totalus!_-

.-. ¿Estás loco?-

Ru acababa de petrificar a Joshua, quien cayó hacia delante, haciendo un sonido seco. Ghana corrió junto a él.

.-. ¡No puedes petrificar a alguien que está sufriendo!-

.-. ¡Ghana!- gritó Creixell.

Seguramente no pensó en nada cuando fue a hincarse junto a Joshua, pero en esos momentos, Ghana miraba a Aristóteles como una presa herida antes de ser devorada. Se había servido en bandeja de plata.

.-. ¡_Protego_!- gritó Artemis, pero al mismo tiempo Creixell y Marcus enviaban encantamientos al mismo lugar que ella. Los tres rayos chocaron y desaparecieron antes de llegar a su destino.

.-. ¿Qué hacen, idiotas?- les gritó Sean.

Aristóteles soltó una carcajada que les heló las entrañas. Ghana gritó. El fantasma se regocijó en su chillido y se acercó más y más a ella.

Ru y Saba gritaron algo a la vez pero sus encantamientos, en lugar de desaparecer, rebotaron y uno de ellos le dio a Artemis de lleno en el estómago. Tras una aspiración frustrada, cayó sobre sus rodillas agarrándose el abdomen con ambas manos.

.-. ¡Artemis!- Saba corrió hacia ella.

.-. ¡Sht!-

Pero Aristóteles lo detuvo a medio camino. Creixell gruñó, ella también intentaba moverse. Saba abrió los brazos, indicándole tranquilidad y el fantasma sonrió ampliamente. Artemis intentó respirar una vez más, pero hizo tanto esfuerzo y consiguió tan poco aire, que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

_.-. ¿Cómo le van a ganar a un fantasma?- preguntó Harry, sentado a su lado._

_.-.Vete…- _

_.-.Sólo digo que es imposible ganarle a un fantasma-_

_Artemis no se volvió a verlo. Sabía que si lo ignoraba por el tiempo suficiente, se iba a ir… tenía que irse, él no tenía razón de estar ahí, cuando ella no dormía. _

.-.Está molesto- recordó Sean, con la voz temblorosa, mientras Aristóteles paseaba su mirada de uno a uno.

.-.Tienes toda la razón, mi querido estudiante- respondió el fantasma- antes, Aristóteles gozaba del respeto de los niños como ustedes y ahora… todos creen que pueden burlarse de mí. Pero su broma les ha salido mal hoy y les saldrá mal siempre ¡porque Aristóteles no es un fantasma que se deje burlar!-

Ninguno respondió. Había quedado comprobado que cualquier cosa que dijeran sería usado en su contra, que cualquier sonido que los diferenciara del resto los convertiría en blancos.

¿Cómo iban a salir de esa? Los fantasmas eran imposibles de ganar. No podían distraerlo con una explosión, porque llamaría demasiado la atención y aunque no lo hiciera, Aristóteles se había asegurado de tener a todos en su campo visual, se volteaba para verlos, se les acercaba, se alejaba, no dejaba que ningún movimiento se le escapara. Estaba realmente molesto. Y Artemis ni siquiera podía ponerse en pié.

Entonces, Sean hizo algo realmente estúpido:

.-.Pero… ¿por qué dice que no hay respeto, señor fantasma?- preguntó.

Artemis lo miró de reojo, igual que Marcus, Creixell, Ru y Saba.

.-. ¿Cómo que por qué?- respondió Aristóteles, acercándose a Sean- ¿no ves lo que están haciendo? Es una completa falta de respeto interrumpir en una conversación… como la que estaba teniendo con su amigo hace unos momentos-

.-.Ah- dijo Sean, sin saber qué más decir- pero… pero… eh… quiero decir… tiene razón, yo también creo que el respeto a los fantasmas ha decaído en estos días-

.-.Me alegro que pienses como yo- Aristóteles dio por terminada la conversación.

.-.Pero señor¿qué cree que puedo hacer yo para ayudarlo?- Sean dio un paso hacia delante y miró fijamente al fantasma, alejando cualquier distracción que sus demás compañeros podrían crear- estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo- y con eso capturó la atención completa de Aristóteles.

Artemis casi no podía creer lo que Sean estaba haciendo, pero sobre todo, que fuera él quien lo hacía. Jamás pensó que un cobarde como Sean, interesado y bastante molesto, sobre todo en los últimos meses, se arriesgaría por ellos. No hacía muchos minutos había aclarado que no quería "jugar a las misiones" ¡Ni siquiera quería ayudar a Joshua! O ese chico tenía severos problemas de bipolaridad… o… o algo más que Artemis no podía explicar porque su actitud la había dejado casi tan helada como la mirada de Aristóteles. Desconcertada.

.-.Ghana…- susurró Saba, sin perder la pista del fantasma.

Ghana estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo petrificado de Joshua, con la cara enterrada en su estómago. Reaccionó al segundo llamado y asintió un poco aturdida cuando este le indicó con señas que se pusiera de pié lentamente.

Artemis intentó hacer lo mismo, mirando siempre a Sean y a Aristóteles, pero se detuvo por culpa de un retortijón en las tripas, consecuencia, probablemente, del encantamiento que le había caído.

.-. ¡Ninguna chica! Aristóteles es capaz de conseguirlas por sí solo-

.-.Sí… sí, por supuesto-

_.-.Toma mi mano-_

_Harry le tendió una mano a Artemis, ella negó y apoyó ambas en el piso, para intentar levantarse una vez más._

_.-.Toma mi mano, es más fácil-_

No podía estirarse por el dolor de estómago, pero en cualquier momento darían una señal, o lo que fuera, para que empezara a correr y si no lo hacía iba a perjudicar a todos.

_.-.No seas terca, agárrate de mi mano y te ayudo-_

_.-. ¡No!- exclamó Artemis, sin mirarlo._

_No podía ponerse de pié si él seguía hablándole, si él seguía mirándola, porque sentía sus ojos en la coronilla, en la frente, en las pecas traslúcidas de su nariz y sabía que todo estaba mal, que los mareos la habían traicionado porque era imposible que soñara con él cuando estaba despierta. Eso no lo hacía desde primer curso… antes de que se enterara que quien se trataba._

.-. ¿Quién anda ahí?- una voz proveniente del nacimiento del pasillo distrajo a Artemis- ¿Aristóteles, eres tú?-

.-.Mierda- masculló Ru, que se había quedado quieto mientras avanzaba.

.-.Ni se te ocurra moverte, joven estudiante- amenazó el fantasma.

Sean tembló.

Un delegado. La voz conocida. Artemis veía su uniforme completamente blanco con más y más nitidez mientras se acercaba a ellos y la insignia dorada de los delegados brillaba en su pecho. Y sus pelos parados se hacían más notorios… Era Adrian Acutus, que nunca había terminado su ronda, seguramente siguió patrullando después de haber escuchado algo irregular antes de que ellos entraran a la habitación destruida. Adrian Acutus. Si los encontraba…

¿Cómo iban a huir de dos a la vez?

.-. ¡Corran!- gritó Ru, haciéndose hacia atrás y tirando del brazo de Sean.

Saba gritó un encantamiento que hizo levitar el cuerpo de Joshua y corrió junto a Artemis, hizo que pasara una mano por sus hombros y huyó con ella a cuestas.

Aristóteles se deslizaba a gran velocidad detrás de ellos y tras él venía Adrian Acutus corriendo, gritando, maldiciendo, pero no tanto como el fantasma que les juraba crueles venganzas para cuando los atrapara. Artemis tropezaba con sus pies, porque Saba iba demasiado rápido y sus hincones no la dejaban aumentar la velocidad.

.-. …hervirlos hasta que sus rostros adquieran un hermoso color rojo encarnado y luego congelarlos y hervirlos nuevamente… hasta que su piel sea tan frágil que no pueda contener sus músculos, ni sus tripas ni sus huesos… y la sientan rajarse con cada movimiento, la huelan podrirse día tras día…-

.-. ¡Aristóteles! Detente en nombre de Vega Viper, el tutor de Darkenlord- gritó Adrián Acutus tras ellos.

.-.Y yo estaré a su lado cuando todo suceda, viéndolos llorar de dolor…-

.-.No lo escuches, no lo escuches, no lo escuches- oyó que se decía Marcus, con la voz agitada.

.-. ¡Más rápido!- gritó Ru.

Todos aumentaron la velocidad y sacaron pronta ventaja de Aristóteles.

.-. ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Creixell, aún corriendo, cuando doblaron un pasillo.

.-.El comedor está a dos pasillos paralelos- respondió Sean, que estaba al final, junto a Ru y Marcus.

.-. ¡Tenemos que perderlo!-

.-. ¡Ghana, tu humo ayudaría mucho!-

.-.Van a tener que correr más rápido para que el humo no nos alcance-

Ghana disminuyó la velocidad hasta estar un poco más rezagada que Marcus, Sean y Ru y conjuró el humo denso que los había hecho salirse del pasillo oculto.

Aumentaron la velocidad, Artemis sentía lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos debido al esfuerzo a pesar de los retortijones, aunque Saba corría por ella prácticamente. Oyeron a Aristóteles maldecir en voz cada vez más baja, pero no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras. Bajaron las escaleras interminables dando saltos de gran distancia y Creixell abrió bruscamente la puerta de la pequeña habitación de los calderos. Todos se lanzaron hacia adentro y Marcus la cerró con un encantamiento sencillo de protección.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro dieron un profundo suspiro y Artemis se dobló sobre ella misma, con ambas manos en el abdomen.

El desconcierto de Otto y Hada, que se habían puesto de pié ni bien oyeron a Creixell azotar las puertas con su varita, se unió a los demás componentes del silencio incómodo que se formó entre los Stormenhand que acababan de llegar… al menos hasta que Hada reparó en el cuerpo petrificado de Joshua.

.-. ¡Joshua!- exclamó- ay no… ¿qué le han hecho?-

Y esa pequeña mecha encendió Troya.

Ghana, la única que no estaba agitada, se volvió lentamente hacia Ru y lo abofeteó.

.-. ¡APRENDE A PENSAR ANTES DE ENCANTAR!- bramó.

Todos dieron un paso atrás.

El rostro de Ru se puso tan rojo que parecía a punto de explotar y su ojo visible asesinaba a Ghana con la mirada, a pesar de eso, ella lo miraba fijamente, devolviéndole la rabia.

.-.No me vuelvas a tocar a menos que quieras que te la devuelva- le advirtió, con la misma voz serpenteante con la que se dirigió a Lila Elmira horas antes- no me interesa que seas mujer-

.-.Eso ya lo sabía-

.-. ¿Qué… pasó?- preguntó Otto, con mucho, mucho miedo.

.-.Que alguien abrió la puerta del pasillo- respondió Sean, molesto- brillante idea, Black-

Artemis se sobresaltó en su posición ¿Ella¿Qué diablos tenía ella que ver?

.-.Si no hubieras saltado sobre Saba para decir el encantamiento, nada hubiera pasado-

.-.Y si mi madre no hubiera muerto, seguiría viva- respondió Artemis, intentando ponerse derecha sin mucho éxito. Su comentario ocasionó un silencio incómodo que ella no entendió.

.-. ¡Dos veces!- exclamó Marcus, distrayendo a todos- dos veces nos hemos escapado de Aristóteles en el día… seguro tiene nuestras caras bien grabadas-

.-.La mía, de hecho- dijo Sean.

.-. ¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAN QUE HICIERA?- bramó Ru, que hasta ese momento sólo le resoplaba a Ghana- ¿QUE ME QUEDARA PENSANDO CON LA VARITA EN ALTO? QUÉ QUERÍAN? UNA VOTACIÓN? UN MALDITO DEBATE!...-

.-. ¡Que tuvieras la consideración de decirnos lo que ibas a hacer!- respondió Ghana- no estabas solo-

.-. ¿Entonces tú lo habrías hecho mejor?- preguntó Creixell desde atrás.

.-.No se trata de eso- se defendió Ghana.

.-.Mientras tú te dedicabas a pensar si ayudabas o no a Joshua, él estaba sufriendo- atacó Ru- y esos segundos que te tomaste, cómodamente protegida por el pasillo, le sirvieron al fantasma para prolongar su estadía dentro de…-

.-. ¿Y tú solucionaste todo saltando sin previo aviso del escondite, poniéndote en la mira del fantasma, poniéndonos a todos en su mira y petrificando a Joshua?-

.-.Al menos lo solucioné-

.-. ¿Dónde está Joshua?- preguntó Otto, intentando distraer a todos de la pelea entre Ru y Ghana, que hacía ya buen rato acariciaban sus varitas.

.-.Aquí- respondió Saba con la voz ronca.

Artemis y los demás se volvieron: Joshua estaba recostado en el piso, apoyando la espalda en la pared, despetrificado y con un aspecto horrible: parecía un enfermo terminal de gripe, todo su rostro estaba pálido y bañado en sudor, sus ojos se habían hundido y empequeñecido además de tomar un intenso color rojizo. Saba, a su lado, aún tenía la varita en alto, con la despetrificación humeando.

.-.Montón de hipócritas…- dijo Joshua lentamente, su voz sonaba apagada- Joshua esto, Joshua el otro… pero les vale rata despetrificarme ¿no?-

.-.No hables- aconsejó Saba- te va a doler más la cabeza-

Artemis asintió, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Las secuelas del ataque de Aristóteles eran casi tan malas como las de su _explosión_.

.-.No he pedido tu opinión, Artemio-

.-. ¿Quieres que te desmaye para que descanses mejor?- amenazó Saba, estirando su varita hacia él.

.-.Mejor petrifícame-

.-. ¡Bastardo desagradecido!- Ru cargó contra Joshua, pero Ghana se puso frente a él una vez más.

Artemis sonrió de medio labio, casi parecía que Ghana estaba ansiosa por buscarse problemas.

.-. ¡No a alguien enfermo!- exclamó ella.

.-. ¿No vas a dejarlo, no?- le preguntó Ru, mirando a Joshua.

.-.Dejar qué-

.-.De fingir ser la niña buena, la más inteligente, la más madura ¿Te gusta señalar nuestros errores? Te hace sentir superior, seguro- Ru la miró- por eso defendiste a Lila Elmira, porque eres igual que ella-

Ghana reaccionó como si Ru le hubiera devuelto la cachetada y se quedó en silencio, moviendo los labios de cuando en cuando, desesperándose al intentar una respuesta que no llegaba a ella.

.-.Eso estuvo muy fuerte, Ru- dijo Creixell, a lo lejos, con la voz sombría- sabes que estuvo muy fuerte-

.-.Parece que has olvidado quién fue el primero en correr detrás de Joshua- agregó Sean.

.-. ¿Así que ahora me vas a defender?- preguntó Ghana, dirigiéndose a Creixell.

.-.Si no hubieras corrido y tu novia detrás de ti, nunca habría pasado nada de esto- interrumpió Sean

.-.Creixell no es mi novia, maldita sea- gruñó Ru.

.-.No te emociones, no me estoy poniendo de tu lado- le respondió Creixell a Ghana.

.-. ¿Otra ves con la misma estupidez?- Artemis escuchó por primera vez a Marcus harto- "si no hubiera" "si no hubiera"-

.-. ¿Es verdad o no? Si Joshua no se hubiera corrido como imbécil…-

.-. ¡Qué macho eres Seannie! Échale la culpa al que está enfermo- dijo Joshua, entre toses

.-. ¡Estás así porque te lo mereces!- exclamó Sean- gracias a ti, nos metimos en los peores problemas. Y enfermo o sano, puedo patearte el culo las veces que se me de la gana-

.-.Apuesto a que te olvidas de eso ni bien me cure-

.-.Ya deja de hablar, Joshua, te va a hacer peor-

.-.No te he pedido que seas mi enfermera, Schnuppermault-

.-.De verdad eres un bastardo desagradecido-

.-.Y tú de verdad eres una maldita metida, Artemio-

.-.En la noche, la fiebre va a subir más y más- dijo Artemis, lentamente- espero que no puedas dormir del dolor-

.-. ¿Cómo puedes desearle eso?- preguntó Ghana, atónita.

.-. ¡PORQUE QUIERO!- explotó Artemis.

.-. ¡CONTRÓLATE, BLACK!- bramó Creixell.

.-. ¡NO LE GRITES, VORAGO!- rugió Saba.

.-.No necesito que me defiendas- dijo Artemis rápidamente a su amigo.

.-. ¿Sigues molesta por eso?-

.-. ¡Cambio de roles! Ahora Saba es el guardaespaldas de Black-

.-. ¡Vete a la mierda Sean!-

.-. ¡Artemis, baja la varita!-

.-. ¿Qué le estás pidiendo?- preguntó Creixell- parece que es lo único que sabe hacer-

.-.Al menos hace algo y no habla y habla como tú, Creixell-

.-. ¿Qué dices, Saba?- preguntó Ru.

.-.Uy, el novio-

.-. ¡Cierra la boca, Sean!-

.-. ¡Oblígame!-

.-.Eso es fácil-

.-. ¿Por qué no lo intentas, Black?-

.-.Me canso-

Artemis agitó su varita sin darle importancia y sin querer picó a Ru, que estaba discutiendo con Saba, en la pierna.

.-. ¡Ten más cuidado!-

.-. ¡Ni siquiera te tocó!- defendió Saba.

.-. ¿Puedes dejar de hablar por ella? Creo que sabe hablar ¿Sabes hablar, no?-

.-.No- respondió ella, furiosa.

La discusión en la habitación de los calderos se puso tan acalorada, que todos empezaron a quitarse las túnicas y las casacas de deportes para evitar el sudor que ya salía de ellos. Y, como el calor, los gritos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, pero a penas se diferenciaban las voces entre ellas, todo era un sofocante conjunto de maldiciones, quejas, insultos y mucho, mucho aire caliente.

.-. ¡Basta!- gritó Otto, harto.

.-. ¡No te metas!- ladró Creixell.

.-.No le hables así, Creixell-

.-.No le hagas caso, Hada, está molesta, hay que comprenderla-

.-. ¿Estás siendo sarcástica, Ghana? Creí que tu obsesión por ser buena no te dejaba ser sarcástica-

.-. ¡Dejen de pelear las dos! Eran las mejores amigas¿qué les ha pasado?- los ojitos de Hada nuevamente se llenaron de agua, pero fueron pasados por alto.

.-.Si no hubiera…- empezó Sean, pero un rugido de Marcus lo silenció. Y a todos.

.-. ¡CÁLLATE MIERDA! Pronto te vas a quedar con _si no hubiera's_ y no me va a quedar otra opción que romperte el culo a patadas!-

Todos miraron al moreno con los ojos bien abiertos. Tan sorpresivo como el ataque de rabia de Ghana, el comportamiento de Marcus parecía ocasionado por un encantamiento de intercambio de personalidades. Él no era así, no decía _mierda, _ni _culo_, es más, Artemis lo reconocía como uno de los pocos pacifistas que tenía Stormenhand, junto con Ghana y su mejor amigo. No peleaba a menos que fueran ocasiones extremas.

.-. ¿Qué más vas a decir?- preguntó Marcus, furioso- ¿Que si no hubiéramos corrido no nos habríamos separado¿Que si no hubiera sido porque delegados nos perseguían no nos hubiéramos encontrado con Aristóteles¿Que si no fuera porque los Darkenlord me agarraron como escoba de entrenamiento no nos habríamos rezagado y no habríamos encontrado a los delegados en primer lugar?-

.-. ¿Que te qué?- preguntó Otto, atónito.

.-.No hay mucho… de qué sorprenderse… con eso- admitió Joshua, en voz baja.

.-. ¡Claro que hay de que sorprenderse!- exclamó Ru, indignado- esos idiotas no tenían por qué atacar a Marcus-

.-.Y tú les buscaste pelea- respondió Sean, que hasta un segundo antes parecía haber perdido el habla por la reacción de Marcus.

.-.No, no lo hice-

.-.Sí lo hiciste, corriste como lunático, solo, de nuevo- admitió Ghana.

.-. ¿Qué más podía hacer?-

.-.Pudiste avisarnos. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si todos decidíamos no ir contigo? Estabas solo con un puñado de Darkenlords de cursos superiores… hasta tú sabes que no podrías ganarles-

.-.No pensé…-

.-. ¡Ese es tu problema! No piensas!-

.-. ¡CLARO QUE NO! NO TODOS TENEMOS LA INTELIGENCIA QUE TIENES TÚ, GHANA, NI LA BONDAD… ¡las personas normales como yo no tienen idea de qué hacer cuando su mejor amigo está en peligro!... pero al menos yo me arriesgo… y si no los llamé, fue porque sabía que no me iban a dejar solo. Pero ahora me estás haciendo dudar-

. musitó Creixell, acercándose a él.

Ru había empezado a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, tamborileaba sus dedos contra sus piernas y cada vez que levantaba la voz miraba a Ghana, cuando no lo hacía, miraba al piso, a sus pies, a los calderos o a las paredes. Estaba nervioso. Artemis lo había visto tamborilear sus dedos antes, cuando eran más chiquitos… siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

.-.Yo… no puedo soportar que esos imbéciles se metan con nosotros solamente porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Y… estando separados… que imbéciles somos…-

.-.Ellos no se metieron con Marcus sólo porque-- empezó Sean, negándose a creer.

.-.Lo hicieron- le cortó Saba, gravemente- si no hubieras corrido como niña a esconderte, te habrías dado cuenta-

.-.Es la otra parte de tu fama de machote, Seannie- agregó Creixell- eres temido por los menores, pero no por el resto de la escuela-

.-.Lo hicimos bien cuando evitamos al fantasma- dijo Ru, pero parecía hablar consigo mismo.

.-.No podemos ser un equipo- admitió Marcus amargamente- apenas nos soportamos-

.-.Pero de verdad lo hicimos bien…- susurró Ghana- es una pena-

.-. ¿Qué es una pena?- preguntó Hada, angustiada- ¿qué?-

¿Que esa era la ruptura oficial de los Stormenhand de tercer curso? Que ya no habría oportunidad de reconciliarse jamás y todos se tratarían como se estaban tratando?

Mientras Artemis fulminaba con la mirada a Sean, un viento frío, extraño para ella, le recorrió el estómago.

_.-. ¿Te da pena, no?- le preguntó Harry, parado justo junto a ella._

.-. ¿Por qué no podemos ser un equipo?- preguntó Hada de nuevo. Todos la miraron, pero nadie respondió

I tried to tell you I am not afraid  
You looked up and saw it all across my face  
So am I with you or am I against  
I don't think it's that easy - we're lost in regret

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, tan profundo que el ruido que hacían sólo segundos antes parecía haber sucedido muchos años atrás. Ni un rumor, ni un grito contenido en la garganta, todos habían perdido la voz.

.-.Dijimos demasiado- susurró Saba, tan bajito que sólo Artemis lo oyó.

Tenía la razón. ¿Cómo podían ser amigos después de todo lo que había pasado?

De pronto, se oyó una pequeña explosión después de la cual vinieron gemidos interrumpidos por toses. Nadie tuvo que voltearse, porque sabían perfectamente que Creixell se había puesto a llorar.

.-.No puedo…- dijo entre sollozos y lo que le siguió a eso fue un misterio, porque se había tapado la cara con las manos, haciendo que sus palabras combinadas con los sollozos fueran un montón de sonidos entre graves y chillones.

Ru estaba petrificado con las miradas de todos encima, era obvio que esperaban que él se le acercara a decir algo, porque él había pasado todo el tiempo junto a ella en los últimos meses, se habían vuelto muy cercanos y, además, era inusual que Creixell llorara. En público, al menos. Creixell lo hacía a escondidas, Artemis la había visto y supuso que ella era el tipo de persona que sería incapaz de dejar que alguien la viera llorar… pero no estaba en lo cierto.

.-.Creixell-

Ghana se abrió paso entre todos hasta llegar a su antigua mejor amiga. Todos siguieron a Ghana con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista al llegar con Creixell. Nadie se volteó a mirarlas, aunque morían por hacerlo. No se escuchó nada por un buen rato, como si Ghana hubiera ido hacia Creixell sólo para regocijarse en sus lágrimas, cosa que era bastante posible, teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, pero justo cuando Artemis empezaba a convencerse de eso, se oyó el inconfundible sonido de dos cuerpos uniéndose.

Los sollozos de Ghana se unieron a los de Creixell.

El resto de los Stormenhand se miraron, como si ese abrazo significara más, como si los obligara a imitarlas, por lo menos a hacer algo muy difícil entre ellos. Artemis vio a Sean frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo un par de veces, como si hablara con él mismo y sintió, tan súbitamente como las lágrimas de Creixell, que la mano se Saba buscaba la suya.

A man walks away when every muscle says to stay  
How many yesterdays - they each weigh heavy  
Who says what changes may come?  
Who says what we call home?  
I know you see right through me, my luminescence fades  
The dusk provides an antidote, I am not afraid  
I've been a million times in my mind  
This is really just a technicality, frailty, reality

Ru les dio la espalda y se alejó del grupo hasta llegar a una esquina atiborrada de calderos y sentarse entre ellos. Artemis, Saba, Sean, Marcus, Hada y Otto lo miraban de cuando en cuando, cuando sus ojos no coqueteaban con el piso porque la cabeza les pesaba demasiado. Demasiado. Había pasado demasiado, pensó Artemis. Tanto como para que Ru se desilusionara de todos. El Vuelo de los Stormenhand, recordó Artemis. Todos juntos, todos iguales, todos felices, volando por una noche, como si fueran una gran… no. No. Tal vez ahí estaba el error, tal vez Ru se acababa de dar cuenta de eso, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar… ningún a pesar. Ella había hecho todo lo posible por desligarse de cada uno de los presentes en esa habitación de calderos, excepto de Saba, porque odiaba pensar en ellos, preocuparse por ellos, odiaba que le interesaran. Su papá, Remus, Apollus, Saba, Sami y esgrima. Listo. Nadie ni nada más y todo sería sencillo… pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, no podía dejar de sentirse cómoda cuando estaban juntos… Harry tenía razón. Pena.

.-.Son muchos calderos- dijo Ru, con la voz ronca- ¿me das una mano, Marcus?-

Marcus asintió y sus pasos se escucharon en la habitación como si fueran el único sonido en años, pasando, incluso, sobre los sollozos de Ghana y Creixell.

Vieron a Hada echándose a llorar en el hombro de Otto, mientras suspiraba aliviada una y otra vez y una sonrisita se escapaba de su perfil. Otto estaba tenso como un soldado, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello pero la mirada brillante, sin atinar a hacer ninguna especie de movimiento. Sean dio un par de pasos torpes hasta ellos e intentó darle un par de palmadas reconfortantes a Hada en la cabeza, que terminaron siendo manazos bruscos y dolorosos, a pesar de eso Hada abrazó a Sean y él y Otto se saludaron sobre el hombro de ella.

La mano de Saba apretó la de Artemis y los dos se miraron sonriendo.

Where will this lead us - I'm scared of the storm  
**The outsiders are gathering, a new day is born.**

La elfina doméstica que apareció a la hora del almuerzo encontró a los alumnos en silencio, limpiando los calderos con tal dedicación, que parecían disfrutar cada segundo de lo que hacían. Las órdenes de la profesora Gabrián eran claras y por eso desapareció ni bien les dejó la bandeja de plata, pero con la suficiente información grabada en sus ojos enormes como para darle una buena noticia a la tutora.

Ni bien la elfina doméstica desapareció, todos se abalanzaron sobre la charola de plata y tomaron los sándwiches y zumos que estaban dispuestos en ellas. Artemis encontró, encantada, uno con aceitunas moradas y sólo cuando dio el primer mordisco (al que le siguieron otros rápidos y feroces) se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía… igual que todos.

.-.Sobra uno- dijo Sean, a los pocos minutos, señalando un solitario sándwich sobre la charola de plata.

.-. ¿No será de Joshua?- preguntó Ghana.

.-.No, dejé el suyo a su lado para que se lo coma cuando despierte-

.-. ¿Entonces?-

.-. ¿Otto, dónde está Elmira?- preguntó Ru.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y avergonzados, buscando entre ellos a Lila Elmira… pero Artemis sabía que era imposible que estuviera por ahí, comiendo o tomando su zumo o limpiando los calderos, porque, para empezar, no había escuchado su odiosa voz en toda la discusión de horas antes ¿O sí? No le había prestado atención… no se había acordado de ella hasta ese momento, tal vez hubiera hablado, incluso tal vez había discutido con ella… pero no lo recordaba. Lila Elmira podía ser ignorada, pero sus gritos y sus berrinches jamás pasaban desapercibidos. ¿O sí? La importancia de la existencia de Elmira se había puesto de manifiesto en esos pocos segundos… Lila podía ser invisible… como ella.

No. Imposible. Jamás.

A pesar de que todos lucieran avergonzados, nadie le ganaba a Otto y Hada, que parecían un par de tomates a punto de reventar. Se habían quedado quietos, con la cabeza agachada y el cuerpo duro, en silencio, escapando de todas las miradas.

.-. ¿Otto?- volvió a preguntar Ru.

El pelirrojo levantó a penas el dedo índice de la mano derecha y señaló una de las esquinas traseras de la habitación, cerca había un caldero viejo inmenso, pero nada más, ni rastro de Lila Elmira. Todos se pusieron de pié y empezaron a buscar alguna pista.

.-.Otto, no veo na… ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín!- exclamó Creixell.

A Artemis se fue la respiración: Lila Elmira estaba dentro del caldero enorme, con el cuerpo encogido y la cabeza colgando del cuello, hacia arriba, de cara a ellos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas descoloridas.

.-. ¿Qué han hecho?- preguntó Marcus.

.-.No, no está… sólo está desmayada- respondió Otto.

.-. ¿Sólo?-

.-.Teníamos que hacerlo- soltó Hada, hablaba rápida y nerviosamente- cuando ustedes se fueron ella se quedó gritando y diciendo que teníamos que decirle a la profesora Gabrián que se habían escapado y que por su culpa nos iban a castigar a todos de por vida y hablaba de la biblioteca y de… que nos iban a… a... expulsar si es que los encontraban y nosotros no nos salíamos de todo el asunto antes. También estaba preocupada por ustedes… ya saben como se pine Lila cuando se preocupa y yo le decía que no iba a pasar nada, que se calmara y Otto también, que no dijera nada, que no íbamos a decir nada de ustedes y ella se puso como loca a golpear los calderos y volvió a apuntar con su varita al cielo, para llamar a la profesora Gabrián con el santo y seña y entonces nosotros…-

.-.La desmayamos- terminó Otto, porque Hada se había quedado sin aliento- no quisimos hacerlo los dos a la vez… pero…-

.-. ¿Y estuvo así todo el tiempo desde que llegamos?- preguntó Sean.

.-.Desde antes. Cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe, nos asustamos porque pensamos que nos habían descubierto-

Desde antes de que ellos llegaran a la habitación de los calderos hasta entonces. ¿Y quién sabía cuánto más si es que no les hubieran llevado la comida? Si no hubiera sobrado un sándwich… probablemente se habrían olvidado de Lila Elmira por completo.

.-.Lo sentimos- musitó Hada- de verdad, pero…-

.-.No, no te preocupes- dijo Ru en voz baja- despiértenla a las 5, antes de que llegue la profesora Gabrián-

Se volvió y su ojo destapado se clavó en los de Ghana, quien se encogió de hombros. Él asintió y volvió a su lugar, todos lo imitaron, excepto Creixell que corrió a la charola de plata, tomó el último sándwich y lo colocó dentro del caldero de Lila.

Así, con esa sensación extraña, parecida a la febril calma de un enfermo, los Stormenhand de tercer curso terminaron su castigo más terrible por los actos más terribles de los que nunca se arrepentirían, porque todos, incluso Joshua, agradecían secretamente los acontecimientos de ese día.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, nuevamente. **

**Los pedazos de canción (que no está en orden ni completa) que he puesto en este capítulo se llama The Outsiders y le pertenece a mi banda preferida: R.E.M. (está en el disco Around The Sun, x si les interesa), creo que queda bastante bien con esta parte de la historia, es más, estaba pensando en ponerle The Outsiders al capítulo, pero no me gustan mucho los títulos en inglés, así que... quedó con el otro, aunque, sigo con la idea de que estos outsiders son los chicos de Stormenhand de tercer junto, que por fin se juntan… y cuando eso sucede, una especie de nueva etapa empieza, la pelea fue una suerte de hito.**

**Quería traducirla para ustedes, pero me ha dado terror, más que por hacer una mala traducción, tengo miedo d q mi adaptación no esté a la altura de esta canción… porque tiene una poesía que a mi me encanta (aunque mucha gente diga q no es buena)… por eso les pido disculpas si no he puesto la traducción, saben que generalmente lo hago, pero en este caso, me muero d miedo.**

**Y creo que nada más, espero que les haya gustado. Y no se olviden de responder la pregunta! (sólo si quieren…)**


	26. El problema de Sami

**Cris: muchas, muchas gracias por lo del capítulo anterior, sobre todo porque no fue fácil decidir el castigo y en muchas ocasiones tuve que cortar lo que había escrito porque, aunque me gustara, no servía de nada. Creo que quedó bien así. Je... que Saba sea el personaje que más te llama la atención... no duiría que fue predecible, si no, entendible, sobre todo después de leer los reviews en donde los comentarios son casi siempre para Saba, o teniéndolo mucho en cuenta y eso me encanta porque no me gustan las historias en las que el protagonista es tan pero tan bueno que debe metese entre tus ojos... y todos deben identificarse con él y toda esa historia. Es un muchacho peligroso, sí y está más rebelde que en su primera versión... me emociona mucho que puedas crear un vínculo (aunque sea chiquito) con los personajes.. y si la gente que lee este fic lo hace también... no sé... me daria un infarto de la alegría. Más gracias x leer y espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**Andrew Black¡Gracias! Y bienvenida... que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Creo que también leiste Antes del Silencio... muchas muchas gracias por poder leer las dos. ¡Y gracias por identificarte con Pandora! La verdad es que el personaje también me gusta muchísimo y me gustó mucho escribir sobre ella, sobre sus defectos, sobre las cosas buenas que tenía, sobre los errores que cometió, sus resentimientos, todo. Cambiando de historia... ejeje... sí, la relación entre Artemis y Saba es bastante peculiar... espero. Me gusta jugar con la línea que hay entre amistad y algo más, que se ha vuelto bastante borrosa entre los dos, a pesar de que Saba tenga novia y no creo que ellos lo sepan, lo que sucede es que la amistad que forjaron cuando eran más niños (y los dos muy inocentes) fue tan fuerte, que los lleva a hacer cosas que escandalizarían a los demás, pero a ellos les parece completamente normal. Artemis se apoya mucho en Saba, es una de las personas más importantes en su vida y lo mismo para Saba. En fin, me voy en palabras. Cuidate mucho y grcias de nuevo. Ojalá que la historia te siga gustando.**

* * *

El problema de Sami 

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Stormenhand de tercer curso después de aquella situación en la habitación de los calderos. Lila Elmira, por ejemplo, se había vuelto aún más desconfiada con ellos, además, en las últimas clases de encantamientos demostró un considerable avance en sus facultades al petrificar a cuatro tortugas recién transformadas (puntos extra para ella por combinar de buena manera dos materias) con un solo movimiento de su varita. Metiche, desconfiada y peligrosa. Los castigados se miraron de reojo cuando el profesor Dimber felicitó a Lila por ser tan eficaz, mientras ellos pensaban que lo más probable era que Elmira se imaginara a esas tortugas con cabezas humanas: las suyas… por eso Hada y Otto evitaron encontrarse con ella entre pasillos, durante las comidas y a toda hora, en general. Pero no era la única, las burlas a los Stormenhand no cesaron, es más, aumentaron, porque una de las admiradoras de Saba se había escabullido hasta las mazmorras luego de que la profesora Gabrián las echara y los había visto entrar a la habitación de los calderos, la única razón por la que un grupo de alumnos entraría a esa habitación era para limpiarlos… y al minuto siguiente todo el club de fans de Saba lo sabía y al día siguiente, toda la escuela. _"Schnuppermault¿es verdad que tu primo lejano es un elfo… doméstico?", "Hemos descubierto el secreto más grande de los Stormenhand: Rebeldes de día, limpiadores de noche", _e insultos por el estilo abundaron a partir de entonces. Lo único bueno de eso era que ya no tenían que soportar solos las burlas.

Pero definitivamente lo peor era el humor de la profesora Gabrián que se volvió seco con el tiempo y se contagió a los profesores involucrados, que ya habían anunciado sus respectivos castigos y advertencias, y no se cansaban de hacer hincapié en la profunda desilusión que su comportamiento les causaba. Claro que los Stormenhand de tercer curso no se esforzaron por ganarse la simpatía de su tutora de nuevo (por mucho que Greg Easthouse llorara y suplicara), al contrario, desde que pusieron un pie fuera de la habitación de los calderos, se declararon enemigos de ella. Las clases de Artes Oscuras y Defensa nunca fueron tan divertidas.

.-.150 puntos menos…- suspiró Artemis.

Ella y Saba estaban en el gimnasio esperando a Sami para una sesión de magia clandestina. Saba estaba colgado de una de las vigas más altas del gimnasio, viendo a Artemis entrenar. Se había pasado casi toda la noche así, corriendo de un lado para otro, haciendo flexiones, mancuerdas y luego había obligado a Saba a pelear un par de veces con ella, hasta que el elfo se cansó y le dijo que si seguía entrenando, la iba a petrificar. Artemis aprovechó para practicar su velocidad intentando que los chispazos que salían de la varita de Saba no la alcanzaran.

.-.Te estás esforzando demasiado- le dijo Saba, desde su viga, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche- vas a ver como antes del Pre-Torneo vas a colapsar y ahí sí que no vas a poder participar-

Artemis, que estaba atacando a un muñeco de tela empotrado en la pared, pareció no hacerle caso, así que Saba continuó.

.-.Esto hace que duermas en tus otras clases, no pienso cubrirte de nuevo en Transformaciones si te quedas dormida mañana-

.-. ¿En serio?- Artemis habló sobre el sonido del acero chocando con el saco de cuero.

.-.No- admitió su mejor amigo-pero si me preguntas, esa es la razón por la que estás tan baja en ese curso, realmente no es tan difícil-

.-.Lo es para mí-

.-.Porque te quedas hasta la madrugada entrenando esgrima-

Artemis se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, a la coronilla de Saba.

.-.Nos estamos quedando para practicar otra cosa. Además, tú no tienes ciento cincuenta puntos menos en el total, así que…-

.-. ¿Mejor me quedo callado?-

.-.Qué crees-

.-.Que te estás esforzando demasiado-

.-. ¡El Pre-Torneo es en menos de dos semanas!- gruñó Artemis- es momento de corregir mis errores. Cuando tenga descansar lo voy a hacer, tampoco soy idiota-

Saba se quedó callado y Artemis siguió atacando al muñeco de tela. Por supuesto que su mejor amigo no tenía razón, tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para practicar esgrima si quería rendir bien en el Pre-Torneo y no iba a dejar que unos puntos estúpidos la molestaran. Debía practicar. Además, hacer esgrima la distraía de todo lo que estaba pasando, de la situación rara entre los Stormenhand que soportaba a penas un poco más que la anterior: todos parecían extraños los unos con los otros, como si supieran algo muy vergonzoso de cada uno de ellos. Ya no peleaban, cierto, se defendían en ocasiones, cierto, pero no hablaban entre ellos y cuando lo hacían eran demasiado formales. Y, lo que menos soportaba Artemis era pensar en eso, odiaba preocuparse por la situación, por los demás que no fueran Saba y Sami. No quería pensar en nadie más y la esgrima le daba justamente eso.

.-.Fleance nos gritó en la práctica, a Ru y a mi- contó Saba, casualmente- casi parecía mi madre cuando se enoja de verdad. Nos dijo…-

_.-.Te mereces los 150 puntos menos, por dejarte atrapar-_

_Artemis se sobresaltó cuando dejó de oír a Saba y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a un lado, evitando la mirada de ese alguien más que seguramente estaría frente a ella. Cuando lo hizo, se percató de que ya no estaba el gimnasio, si no en una especie de Sala Común con un fuego moribundo y muebles muy viejos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó volver a oír la voz de su mejor amigo, que debía estar por ahí, en algún lado._

_.-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

_Artemis cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún._

_.-.No me voy a ir hasta que me hables- le advirtió Harry, que estaba sentado frente a ella. _

_.-.Tienes que irte- le dijo Artemis, sin mirarlo._

_.-. ¿Por qué¿Ya no quieres que te visite?-_

_No. No. Para nada. Artemis miró a Harry para corregirlo y sus ojos verdes brillaron con mucha fuerza dentro de ella. Justo lo que intentaba evitar._

_.-.No es eso- admitió quedamente, mientras sentía como toda la entereza y la decisión escapaban de ella._

_.-. ¿Entonces?-_

_.-.No deberías estar aquí-_

_Harry se puso de pié y caminó hacia Artemis, quien se preparó para dar pasos atrás, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera, porque en ese mismo momento, los centímetros que los separaban se convirtieron en largos e interminables metros y la sala común ya no parecía sala, si no un pasillo bastante acogedor. _

_.-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- chilló Harry. _

_No… no creo… que sea lo mejor que te quedes. No. Deberías irte. Dilo Artemis, vamos dilo. _

_Artemis sólo lo miró. Los pies de Harry empezaron moverse, como si estuviera caminando, pero él seguía en su lugar. No te quiero cerca, no te quiero cerca, no te quiero cerca._

_.-.Esto no es justo, yo he estado contigo siempre- le dijo Harry, con la voz entrecortada- ¿a quien le hablabas de tu papá? Y de todo lo demás ¿no te acuerdas?-_

_.-.Sí- respondió Artemis, porque era cierto, Harry siempre había estado con ella._

_.-. ¿Entonces?-_

_.-.Era de noche-_

_.-.Ahora también-_

_.-. ¡Pero no estoy dormida!-_

_Y él, él, él no era más que un sueño. No era normal soñar cuando uno no estaba dormido, así que no se podía aparecer así nomás como si fuera a hacerlo algún día en la escuela, porque probablemente jamás lo haría, porque él sólo la visitaba cuando ella dormía, porque no existía. _

_.-.Eso no te molestaba antes- recordó Harry- déjame acercar…-_

_.-.No-_

_.-.Perfecto- Harry dejó de avanzar- entonces adiós-_

_No._

Artemis se estremeció y Saba, cuya voz había vuelto de un momento a otro, la miró.

.-. ¿Mal pensamiento?- le preguntó.

Artemis negó lentamente.

.-.No fue un pensamiento- le dijo, dándole una mirada que Saba comprendió al instante, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par y él se subió a la viga mientras que Artemis corrió a esconderse dentro del armario de los protectores.

.-.Soy yo- dijo una voz suave.

. pidió Artemis, aunque sabía quien era.

.-. "Hanna Marianne apesta"- dijo Sami apareciendo tímidamente por la puerta, luego cerrándola con rapidez y poniendo sobre ella un encantamiento de alarma.

Artemis y Saba salieron de sus escondites y la saludaron, ella le devolvió el saludo solamente a Artemis porque, a pesar de que hubieran pasado semanas, todavía seguía molesta con Saba por no haberle contado a tiempo que era novio de Hanna Marianne y por haber "perpetrado un maligno plan calculado con antelación, que involucraba la manipulación de su amistad"

.-.Pensé que la contraseña era— empezó Saba, pero Sami lo interrumpió.

.-.No saben lo que escuché- les dijo, mientras iban hacia ella- los fantasmas están comentando por todas partes lo que le pasó a Aristóteles- Sami sonrió deleitada ante las miradas atentas de Artemis y Saba- y creo que ustedes tendrán la primicia, bueno, yo la tuve y se las estoy dando, porque nadie más sabe ¿Saben como sé? Porque nadie ha comentado. En fin, iba caminando cuidadosamente, cuando de pronto veo a un par de fantasmas al final del pasillo por el que tenía que salir para llegar aquí, enfrascados en una disquisición, no era mi intención espiarlos, que quede claro, pero tenía que pasar por alguna parte para llegar, así que mientras contorsionaba mi cuerpo para hacerme espacio tras una estatua, oí que los fantasmas decían que Aristóteles estaba muy enojado, entonces mi cuerpo se detuvo y alcancé a oír perfectamente el resto: Aristóteles está molesto porque al parecer, el domingo hizo un escándalo tremendo en uno de los pasillos y los delegados lo siguieron para tranquilizarlo, pero resulta que perseguía a unos estudiantes y les gritaba las cosas más horribles que obviamente los asustaron… a final de cuentas los delegados no atraparon al fantasma, pero sí hablaron con los profesores del asunto y el profesor Dimber fue a buscar a Aristóteles al Castillo Viejo… los fantasmas dijeron que jamás habían escuchado al profesor Dimber hablar tan enojado ¿Saben qué le dijo? Que se había pasado de la raya al intentar lastimar a los alumnos y le prohibió aparecerse en el Castillo Joven hasta que meditara sus actos-

.-.Por eso no hemos visto a Aristóteles en estas semanas- dijo Saba, que ya estaba junto a Sami.

.-.Exacto. Aristóteles se está escondiendo en algún lugar porque dicen que Dimber realmente lo asustó. Nadie sabe dónde, yo creo que en el Castillo Viejo-

.-. ¿Por eso nos citaste aquí? Pensé que era porque últimamente el Castillo Viejo está infestado de escregutos enormes-

.-.No, los cité aquí ayer y me acabo de enterar de lo de Aristóteles, fue sólo una feliz coincidencia y esa es la última pregunta que te respondo porque todavía estoy molesta contigo, veelfo desconsiderado- Sami le gruñó a Saba y luego miró a Artemis con una gran sonrisa- por eso es una suerte que el profesor Altair deje abierto el gimnasio hasta tarde para que practiquen para el Pre-Torneo ¿no?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros. No se sentía muy bien traicionando la confianza del profesor Altair, pero tenían que practicar su magia en alguna parte y el Castillo Viejo estaba muy lejos como para poder salir de ahí de madrugada, era peligroso… y quedarse en el gimnasio también, pero Saba y ella habían descubierto una viga falsa en el techo, que era en realidad una puerta del conjunto de pasillos secretos de Stormenhand… aunque probablemente entrenarían ahí a pesar de no haber descubierto nada.

.-.No nos podemos quedar hasta más de las dos- advirtió Artemis- el profesor Altair manda a unos fantasmas a revisar-

Sami asintió y se adelantó.

.-.Felizmente no les interesa que los castiguen o no- les dijo con una sonrisita que los dejó helados, mientras iba acomodando el espacio con colchonetas.

Artemis y Saba se miraron con el ceño fruncido, pensando y repensando lo que Sami acababa de decirles. Estaban consientes de lo que les pasaría si alguno de los profesores los descubría haciendo magia en la escuela a la medianoche, fuera del toque de queda. Sabían que sólo bastaba que a un fantasma se le antojara adelantar la guardia para estar fritos… y, sin embargo, seguían ahí y no tenían intención de irse. Por una fracción de segundo eso les dio miedo.

.-.Y miren ustedes, yo también soy una rompe reglas después de todo- dijo Sami, haciendo que los chicos despertaran.

Cierto. Sami se había vuelto capaz de quebrar todas las reglas existentes con tal de tener esas sesiones de magia clandestina. Y de Pensadero.

.-.Ya. Ya Están las colchonetas y no creo que necesitemos muchas porque no tenemos mucho tiempo y sabemos los _expelliarmus _a la perfección, así que no vamos a darnos de golpes contra el suelo- Sami corrió hacia su morral y sacó un cuadernito pequeño, en donde anotaba los hechizos que ellos iban haciendo- _flipend… protección de primer nivel… episk… mobili… aurea… bolas perseguidoras… _¡AJA! Que les parece si practicamos el _patronus_- propuso, volviéndose radiante hacia sus amigos, que parecían trolls aturdidos, parados en medio del gimnasio sin saber qué mas hacer.

.-. ¿_Patronus_?- preguntó Saba, despertando- ¿están hablando en serio? Pensé que ese día quedamos en que era una tontería ponernos a practicar un encantamiento que no dominaríamos jamás-

.-.No me acuerdo- dijo Sami, sin mirar a Saba- además, será una tontería para las varitas mal preparadas y sus dueños sin habilidades ni ambición, porque a Artemis le va muy bien-

Artemis miró a Sami con los ojos muy abiertos. Se suponía que no le iban a decir a Saba que estaban practicando el patronus.

.-. ¿Están practicando el patronus a escondidas?- preguntó Saba, indignado.

.-.Probablemente- respondió Sami, diplomáticamente.

.-. ¿Lo estás haciendo?- el elfo miró a Artemis directamente a los ojos.

Ella asintió, resignada al sermón que se le abalanzaba.

.-. ¿Tú?- pero en lugar de eso, recibió el rostro sorprendido de Saba, como si no creyera que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Ella lo miró severamente. ¿Por qué era tan sorprendente que ella estuviera practicando el _patronus_ y que tuviera buenos resultados? No buenos como excelentes, a decir verdad, pero Sami y ella habían avanzado bastante por su propia cuenta, sin ningún tutor y su progreso era digno de consideración, al menos para su mejor amigo.

Artemis estiró su varita mirando a Saba, recordó cuando le dieron a Apollus y dijo _Expecto Patronum _lo más claramente que pudo, a continuación, una nube plateada se materializó, pequeña pero brillante y parecía luchar por tomar forma. Lo hizo por unos segundos, ante la mirada sorprendida de Saba y luego desapareció.

.-. ¿Y?- preguntó Sami, obviamente encantada por haber dejado mudo al elfo- ¿qué te pareció? Aunque la nube estuvo más chiquita que de costumbre, Artemis-

.-.Intenta recordar cosas felices cuando estás molesta- respondió ella.

.-.Es cierto. ¿Pero viste como estaba tomando forma? Creo que va a ser un gato o un animal parecido-

.-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan practicando?- preguntó Saba, atónito.

.-.Unas semanas… un mes y medio o algo así- respondió Sami- ¿por qué? No me digas que estás interesado-

Saba se quedó en silencio mientras veía a Sami alzarse victoriosa sobre él.

.-. ¿No se suponía que no ibas a hablarme?- respondió el elfo.

.-.Ah, como quieras- espetó Sami violentamente- Artemis, ponte a hacer esos ejercicios de concentración que probamos la semana pasada, tu nube está perdiendo forma-

Artemis asintió y fulminó con la mirada a Saba por poner de mal humor a su mejor amiga. Él sabía perfectamente que la dictadora que Sami tenía adentro despertaba cada vez que alguien la hacía enojarse… y él se había abocado a eso.

Se alejó de los dos a zancadas y trepó rápidamente hasta el techo del gimnasio, en donde no buscó su viga preferida, si no la que estuviera más alejada de ellos, para no oírlos pelear. Se puso de cabeza en un dos por tres, cerró los ojos y empezó a practicar las respiraciones que Sami le había enseñado, mientras el sonido de su voz chillando se mezclaba a las risotadas irónicas de Saba.

La madrugada siguiente repitieron el plato y la siguiente, hasta que, a cuatro madrugadas de que Saba se enterara que Artemis y Sami practicaban el _patronus_, él se decidió a anunciarles que les haría compañía. Sami bufó sonoramente, pero luego sonrió para sí misma unos segundos, oculta en la nube del _patronus_ de Artemis. Sus peleas con Saba se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes hasta casi desaparecer e incluso confabularon para obligar a Artemis a dejar de entrenar esgrima tan seguido.

.-.Déjenme entrar al gimnasio-

_Faltan cuatro días, tengo que entrar a entrenar. _

.-.Lo siento, Artemis- dijo Sami, abriendo los brazos con mayor decisión, ella y Saba habían llegado al punto de pararse frente a la puerta del gimnasio con los brazos abiertos para no dejarla pasar- pero es más importante que descanses ahora. Te has estado preparando muy bien por los últimos meses…-

.-.Déjenme entrar-

.-.Tienes que re-po-sar- recalcó Saba.

.-.Y hacer tus tareas de otros cursos tampoco te mataría-

.-.Si no me dejan pasar, yo…-

Pero justo cuando Artemis planeaba mostrarles su varita, alguien apareció tras ella.

.-. ¿El gimnasio está cerrado?- preguntó ese alguien con una voz femenina conocida.

Artemis se volvió para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con la sonrisa amigable de Alina Hamal, la pelirroja sobrina del director que era parte de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto.

.-.Ah… no, pero…- empezó Saba, poniéndose rojo- lo que pasa es que…-

.-.Hola Alina- saludó Sami y Artemis se preguntó de dónde se conocían, pero luego recordó que ambas eran de Valthemoon y que los Valthemoon se conocían entre todos- lo que pasa es que en estos últimos días Artemis, aquí presente…- Sami señaló a Artemis y ella tuvo que actuar como si no conociera a Alina de la nada, después de todo, Sami no sabía que las dos hacían El Salto- que es amiga mía y de este chico que se llama Saba- señaló a Saba- ha estado practicando demasiada esgrima con la excusa de que el Pre-Torneo es muy pronto y ha estado descuidando sus demás materias. Lo único que queremos es que se tome un tiempito libre para que descanse y no le pierda la pista a sus demás cursos. Sí o no que estamos en lo cierto-

.-.Bueno- empezó Alina- por una parte entiendo a Artemis, es verdad que el Torneo está cerca y es normal que quiera practicar-

.-.Sí, pero si la vieras… eso no es practicar, es matarse-

.-.Hay mil cosas más que me distraen, Sami- admitió Artemis, refiriéndose, obviamente, a sus prácticas clandestinas de magia.

Sami frunció tanto el rostro que sus ojos, sus labios y sus mejillas casi estuvieron sobre su nariz. Artemis le echó una rápida mirada a Saba pidiéndole ayuda y antes de que él empezara a tararear una canción tranquilizante en élfico, Sami habló.

.-. ¿Se conocen?- preguntó, asaltada por una súbita duda.

.-. ¿Artemis y yo? Sí, desde primer curso- respondió Saba.

.-.No tú- espetó Sami- y ya puedes dejar de cantarme tu cancioncita que no me va a hacer efecto. Me refiero a ustedes dos, Alina y Artemis ¿ya se conocían?-

¿Qué? Cómo. Ni siquiera se habían mirado, lo único que Alina hizo fue tutear a Artemis y ya y por eso nadie habría implicado que se conocían desde antes.

.-.No, bueno, la he visto entrenando esgrima, pero no nos hemos hablado- respondió Alina- ¿por qué lo dices?-

.-.Ah, es que… Artemis no habla frente a alguien que no conoce-

.-. ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!-

Artemis, Saba, Sami y Alina interrumpieron el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos y se voltearon para ver que pasaba.

Alguien acababa de gritar a voz en cuello y empezaba a dar de alaridos desesperados… una niña vestida de blanco, Darkenlord, corría desesperada hasta el pórtico del Castillo, mientras señalaba hacia atrás, hacia el Bosque.

Un chico que estaba cerca también empezó a gritar y a señalar al frente.

Artemis y Saba se adelantaron, no veían nada… y tres personas más empezaron a gritar, cuatro, cinco. En menos de un segundo el claro, que era generalmente un lugar pacífico, se había convertido en una olla de gritos desesperados sin aparente razón, mientras una turba temblorosa y espantada de estudiantes corría hacia el pórtico del Castillo Joven.

Sin previo aviso, Artemis y Saba empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta, hacia los lindes del bosque, lugar que todos señalaban… pero no tuvieron que llegar ahí para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Artemis se detuvo en seco, trastabilló y tuvo que agarrarse de Saba para no irse de espaldas al suelo, lo que aterrorizaba a los alumnos se deslizaba ágilmente hacia ellos: tres Lámpades que venían desde la oscuridad del Bosque hasta el claro, con los ojos brillando intensamente.

Sami y Alina llegaron tras ellos unos instantes después. Cuando Sami las vio, chilló y se aferró del brazo de Artemis.

.-.Regresemos- le dijo- tenemos que llamar a la profesora Gabrián-

.-.Son Lámpades ¿verdad?- preguntó Alina.

Artemis y Saba asintieron. Eran Lámpades, pero se veían diferentes a las que vieron en segundo año. Las tres que se arrastraban hacia el claro parecían ser más grandes, sus ojos brillaban más, ansiosos, como si estuvieran hambrientas… pero… ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? No era de noche, no había pasado el toque de queda y… aunque alguien hubiera hecho Fuego de Lámpade y se hubiera empapado con eso, con correr fuera del Bosque estaba a salvo. ¿Por qué las Lámpades habían llegado hasta ahí?

Los gritos se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes, conforme las Lámpades eran más visibles. Artemis sentía a toda la escuela moverse a sus espaldas, mientras ella estaba petrificada, intentando pensar en un movimiento, algo para salir de ahí sin que las Lámpades los notaran… y al mismo tiempo luchaba contra una voz que le decía que tenía que hacer algo para detener a las Lámpades. ¿Cómo iba a detenerlas ella sola? Pero no había profesores a la vista y ella ya estaba ahí cerca, tenía que hacer algo. Sí, huir. Quedarse. Poner a salvo a Sami y luego hacer algo…

.-.No hay rastro de Fuego de Lámpade por ninguna parte- dijo Sami, cuya voz temblorosa parecía recuperarse ante lo extraño de la situación- no hay jarrones ni pasto mojado-

.-.Esa no es la única razón por la que las Lámpades pueden venir- acotó Alina.

.-.Ah, cierto, El Tratado- admitió Sami, lentamente- pero si lo querrían violar, sería conveniente que lo hicieran de noche, no a plena luz del día, cuando los profesores pueden verlos-

¿Qué Tratado¿Por qué los Valthemoon sabían tanto?

.-. ¿¡Hamal!?- oyeron gritar desde atrás.

.-.Es el profesor Gamma- susurró Alina, aliviada- entonces los profesores ya están aquí. Ustedes vayan al Castillo, yo distraigo a las Lámpades-

.-. ¡Hamal, trae a quien esté contigo hasta aquí!- gritó el profesor Gamma.

Saba y Sami suspiraron aliviados, mientras Artemis estaba a medio camino de hacerlo… porque había empezado a sentirse mal por huir.

_Ni siquiera es huir porque las Lámpades no vienen por mí. No. Y ya no soy la única, ahora hay profesores tras nosotros, clasificados para enfrentarse con criaturas como esta, no yo, yo soy una alumna, no está mal que tenga miedo, no, no es miedo, es precaución, no está mal que sea precavida y que evite enfrentarme a las Lámpades porque ellas son más fuertes que yo. No está mal que sea una cobarde por correr a los brazos de los profesores sólo porque las Lámpades me dan miedo. Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde. No hay nada de malo con ser cobarde. No. Cobarde._

Justo cuando empezaban a darse la vuelta para regresar, el gorgoteo de las Lámpades empezó. Artemis recordó aquella vez en el Bosque… la mano de Sami apretó con fuerza su brazo mientras ella volvía a darles la cara.

.-.No las mires a los ojos- le susurró a su mejor amiga- y todo va a estar bien-

.-.Tenemos que retroceder lentamente- aconsejó Saba- si no están molestas, no tienen por qué atacarnos-

Mientras retrocedían, Sami soltó el brazo de Artemis y se plantó sobre sus pies tan de pronto que Artemis tropezó con ella y cayó sentada al pasto.

.-. ¿Qué…?-

Cuando Artemis levantó la cabeza para ver a Sami la encontró con la mirada perdida, la boca un poco abierta y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. Sus puños se apretaban y luego se soltaban, como si estuviera amoldando macilla entre ellos. Artemis siguió el recorrido de sus ojos y notó que no estaban clavados en los de la Lámpade, así que suspiró aliviada, no estaba bajo ninguna clase de hipnosis. Tal vez estaba sólo asustada.

.-.Sami, retrocede- le dijo Alina Hamal.

Pero, sin previo aviso, Sami corrió como un bólido hacia las Lámpades

.-. ¡NO!- gritó Artemis, intentando sujetarla de las piernas, pero fue Sami fue tan rápida que no la alcanzó- ¡Sami!-

Artemis se puso de pié mientras empezaba a correr tras Sami.

.-. ¡Artemis!- llamó Saba.

_Sami. Sami. Más rápido. Sami._

Tenía que detenerla. Artemis desenfundó su varita e intentó apuntar hacia su mejor amiga mientras corría, pero era imposible, Sami había tomado mucha ventaja y la distancia entre ella y las Lámpades empezaba a volverse nada.

.-. ¡Sami!- le gritó, para que se volteara. No estaba encantada cuando empezó a correr, eso quería decir que la oía, que podía detenerse si gritaba más fuerte- ¡SAMI!-

Sami se detuvo, Artemis hizo lo mismo. Las Lámpades habían dejado de avanzar.

.-. ¡ARTEMIS!- oyó el grito de Saba, desde atrás.

Sami dio un par de pasos hacia delante. Estaba cerca de ellas y su gorgoteo se hacía más y más ansioso, ya la habían visto.

.-. ¡SAMI!- gritó Artemis.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Las tres Lámpades ya tenían sus ojos sobre ella y Sami las miraba fijamente… sus brazos estaban caídos, sus piernas, flojas; todo su cuerpo parecía sostenerse de sus ojos… perdidos, como muertos. Artemis empezó a correr hacia ellas mientras veía a su mejor amiga perder la expresión del rostro y a las Lámpades acercarse más y más.

.-. ¡Sami!- gritó una vez más, era inútil.

Sintió una especie de puñalada helada en el pecho. Ver a Sami perder la expresión era como verla morir y ella no daba con nada inteligente para librarla. Artemis aumentó la velocidad, mientras las Lámpades avanzaban más y más hacia Sami. Pero ella empezó a retroceder, con zancadas que no eran suyas… retroceder cada centímetro que las Lámpades avanzaban y poco a poco, Sami se fue internando en el Bosque con ellas.

.-. ¡NO!- rugió Artemis.

La perdió por un segundo de vista.

_¡NO!_

Y dejó de pensar.

Empezó a correr más rápido que nunca, forzando sus piernas al máximo, mientras apretaba su varita en la mano derecha. Todos los gritos que le precedían se borraron, todo lo que estaba pasando dejó de pasar y sólo era ella, corriendo hacia el Bosque, internándose en el Bosque, buscando a Sami.

Cuando entró se detuvo abruptamente. No veía a su mejor amiga por ningún lado. Dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje hasta que la encontró: estaba de pié, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada hacia las tres Lámpades, que gorgoteaban emocionadas y hacían brillar sus ojos con más intensidad. Artemis corrió hacia ellas y cuando estuvo cerca gritó el nombre de Sami tan fuerte, que las Lámpades se distrajeron y la miraron unos segundos.

Artemis quitó la vista de inmediato, pero, de repente, todo se puso borroso.

_Era de noche y el viento corría fuerte. Alguien esquivaba los árboles rápidamente y se hacía paso entre el bosque, persiguiendo una luz. De pronto se detuvo. _

A Artemis le costó unos segundos regresar a la realidad. Sus ojos borrosos le mostraron a Sami a unos metros de ella… y a escasos centímetros de las Lámpades, cuyos ojos brillaban con más intensidad que nunca, parecían dementores, enormes dementores que se iban a llevar toda la energía de Sami, que la iban a matar. No. No lo iba a permitir.

Dementores…

El entrenamiento con el tío Remus y las tazas de chocolate ante la chimenea cuando era de noche. Correr bajo la lluvia, hacer esgrima. Sami estaba muriendo. No. Sami… de nuevo. Las tazas de chocolate y cuando le dieron a Apollus y todas las aceitunas que él le había llevado. Tenía que salvar a Sami. De nuevo. Recuerdos felices. No era fácil, tenía que sacar a Sami de ese lugar antes de que las Lámpades… De nuevo. Saba y Sami con ella, riendo, la esgrima, Apollus llevándole aceitunas. El vuelo de los Stormenhand. La vez que vio a su papá.

.-. _¡Expecto Patronum!_ –

Una nebulosa plateada sin forma definida salió disparada de la varita de Artemis y atacó a las Lámpades, haciéndolas retroceder unos pocos pasos. El _patronus_ fue bastante débil, pero al menos le dio la oportunidad de correr hacia Sami y sacarla de ahí.

Mientras corría fuera del Bosque, con su mejor amiga a cuestas, Artemis oía el gorgoteo ansioso de las Lámpades y sentía su respiración en la nuca, haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos y obligándola a correr cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más a tientas, porque, por alguna razón, su vista estaba borrosa. Cada cuanto blandía su varita para crear obstáculos que aumentaran la distancia entre ellas y las Lámpades, pero las criaturas parecían viajar en su espalda, como Sami. Y seguro por eso pesaba tanto. Era demasiado, sus brazos dolían, los encantamientos que hacía eran débiles, estaba mareada y sus piernas ya no aguantarían más. Pero tenía que salir del Bosque.

Esquivó un árbol que se metió de pronto en su camino y tuvo que agarrarse de otro para no caer de bruces. Sami se resbaló unos centímetros de su espalda, Artemis la acomodó como pudo y siguió corriendo. La Lámpade estaba detrás de ella, podía sentir el frío que emanaba, como los dementores en Azkaban.

Pensó en voltearse, en conjurar un nuevo _patronus_ porque era lo único que se le ocurría para dejar a esas horribles criaturas atrás, pero cuando volvía a concentrarse en recuerdos felices, vio un haz de luz entrando con fuerza entre los árboles. El claro estaba a pocos metros. Aseguró a Sami sobre su espalda y terminó como pudo esos últimos metros, ordenándole a sus piernas que avanzaran, que dejaran de temblar, que la sostuvieran con fuerza.

Empezó a trastabillar peligrosamente. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo que podía controlar y el aire no entraba bien a sus pulmones. Una rama la hizo tropezarse, pero se agarró del tronco de un árbol a tiempo, nuevamente, se levantó como pudo y siguió corriendo, pero sus piernas ya no le hacían caso.

Y, de pronto, vio una figura plateada yendo directamente hacia ella… un lobo grande, con las fauces abiertas.

Se hizo a un lado bruscamente para esquivar el _patronus_ y se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Ya no podía moverse más, pero tampoco se preocupó por las Lámpades… sabía que el lobo _patronus_ se había encargado de ellas.

Sintió al cuerpo de Sami bajar del suyo y se incorporó como pudo para ver a su mejor amiga.

.-. ¿Sami?-

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, su rostro lucía pálido y sudoroso, como si Aristóteles acabara de entrar en ella, pero no estaba en shock… respiraba con normalidad y hasta sacaba la lengua cada cierto tiempo para humedecerse los labios. Sin embargo Sami no miró a Artemis, ni a los lados, a la estampida de _patronus _que pasaban junto a ellas… tampoco miraba al cielo, aunque su cabeza estuviera dirigida a él. Parecía mirar dentro de ella.

Artemis le pasó una mano por la frente. Al menos no se había puesto a correr en círculos como Otto el año anterior… tal vez eso significaba que no estaba mal, que no había visto nada.

.-. ¡Artemis!-

.-. ¡Sodeburg, Black!-

Artemis levantó la cabeza y vio a Saba y al profesor Gamma corriendo hacia ellas… y fue la primera vez, desde que cayó con Sami a cuestas, que tuvo conciencia de que había llegado al claro.

Saba se hincó junto a ella cuando llegó y la abrazó muy fuerte. Ella se dejó abrazar, era un alivio sentir el calor de su mejor amigo.

.-.Tenemos que llevar a Sami a la enfermería- le dijo.

.-.No es necesario- musitó Sami, incorporándose lentamente.

.-. ¡Sodeburg!- exclamó el profesor Gamma cuando llegó- Black ¿están bien?-

.-.Sí profesor- respondió Sami, bajito- es sólo que…- tomó aire con mucho esfuerzo- Artemis y yo estábamos… caminando por el Bosque cuando… vimos a las Lámpades-

Era fácil comerse una historia de Sami porque, para los profesores, ella nunca mentía, así que Gamma asintió y miró a Artemis. Ella se sobresaltó, no porque la mirara para que corroborara lo que Sami había dicho, si no porque que la miraba con una expresión indescifrable que no podía sacudirse de encima… y como no tenía idea de lo que era, supuso que era mejor no bajar la mirada antes de que él hiciera lo propio.

.-.Schnuppermault, llévate a Sodeburg a la enfermería- dijo el profesor Gamma finalmente.

.-.Sí profesor- dijeron los dos al unísono, Artemis un poco más fuerte para que el profesor se diera cuenta de que ella también podía hacerse cargo de su amiga.

Cuando se puso de pié, Artemis sintió un hincón en las piernas que casi la hace irse de bruces de nuevo, pero Saba la sostuvo disimuladamente del brazo, justo antes de que temblara y, cuando pudo incorporarse, todos los sonidos que habían desaparecido desde antes de que entrara al Bosque, volvieron a ella en menos de un segundo, como una cachetada, junto con la completa visión de lo que pasaba.

Casi todos los alumnos estaban apostados en el pórtico del Castillo Joven, flanqueados por fantasmas que evitaban que cualquiera de ellos saliera, pero que al parecer no eran necesarios, porque todos estaban tan atentos como inmóviles, mirando el espectáculo que sucedía delante de ellos, hacia el que Artemis, Saba y Sami se aproximaban caminando lentamente: todos los profesores estaban fuera, excepto la profesora Gabrián, hasta donde Artemis pudo ver; junto a unos cuantos alumnos de últimos cursos, entre los que estaba Alina Hamal, formando todos una larga línea de defensa, mientras intentaban dispersar a las criaturas que por lo general estaban en el Bosque y que salían de él pasado el toque de queda, pero que, en ese momento, parecían querer invadir el Castillo Joven.

Escregutos de gran tamaño, como los que abundaban en el Castillo Viejo desde las últimas semanas, nubes negras formadas por doxys hiperactivas y chillonas (que eran las más difíciles de espantar), animales antropomorfos que parecían gnomos y otros que Artemis nunca había visto en su vida y que eran pequeños como gatos, delgados y alados, especialmente belicosos. No parecía que los profesores pudieran perder el control de la situación, pero tampoco que fueran a terminar con todo sin esforzarse. Tal vez ella debía ir a ayudarlos.

Artemis vio a los profesores Altair saltar y esquivar a las criaturas antropomorfas y encantarlas con verdadera dedicación, estaban tan concentrados en la pelea y sus movimientos eran tan precisos que se veían increíbles. Uno de ellos, probablemente Pólux (por su cara seria) ayudaba a Viper con un par de esos gatos alados belicosos, cuando se volvió de la nada, como si hubieran girado su cabeza con un lazo, tiró su varita hacia delante y disparó un rayo turquesa, Artemis lo siguió y vio el momento exacto en el que impactaba en una criatura que estaba a punto de atacar al profesor Cástor, muchos metros más allá.

.-. ¡Artemis, Saba!- oyeron, entre chillidos y gruñidos.

Artemis se volvió y vio a la profesora Ater saltando a un par de escregutos para poder llegar junto a ellos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sudadas y su túnica estaba aún menos prolija que de costumbre.

.-. ¿Están bien?- les preguntó, parecía preocupada.

Artemis y Saba asintieron.

.-. ¿Y tú Sodeburg, estás bien?-

.-.Sí profesora, gracias- respondió Sami, aunque a penas podía levantar la cabeza.

La profesora Ater asintió y entonces sucedió lo que pasaba muy pocas veces al año: la vieron molesta y adulta. Parecía extraña desde un principio, pero Artemis supuso que era normal, porque lo que estaba pasando no sucedía diariamente, sin embargo al verla tan cerca… su rostro no era el mismo.

.-.Mejor entren, tienen que ir a la enfermería- les dijo, con la voz grave- tú también Artemis… come un poco de chocolate, estás más pálida-

Los tres dejaron a la profesora Ater, que corrió hacia la fila humana nuevamente.

Sami jadeó y Artemis sintió un considerable aumento en el peso que estaba cargando. Su mejor amiga ya no podía sostenerse a sí misma.

.-.Ya llegamos- le susurró a Sami y parecía que llegarían en poco, hasta que vieron de cerca el tumulto infranqueable en el pórtico del Castillo Joven: los alumnos casi se pisaban unos a los otros para ver lo que sucedía en el claro más de cerca, no había separación entre filas y columnas, no había filas ni columnas, es más, era difícil saber cuál era el fin de una persona y el inicio de otra… y a cada segundo salían más curiosos a ver qué estaba pasando.

Artemis suspiró… en esos casos era bueno saber volar.

.-.Sostén a Sami- le dijo Saba a Artemis después de un bufido decidido.

Él se puso delante de ellos con la espalda derecha y la impresión de estar esforzándose bastante. Artemis se preguntó por qué hacía eso hasta que su mejor amigo puso un pié en el primer escalón del pórtico… y la multitud de alumnos más los fantasmas, de manera casi automática, se partió en dos para dejarlo pasar.

Artemis y Sami pasaron tras él, entre la jungla de miradas y suspiros, pero de una impresionante quietud. Es más, algunos de los que les daban paso ni siquiera miraban a Saba, si no que seguían con los ojos puestos en lo que sucedía afuera, pero tampoco rompían filas, como si Saba hubiera conjurado una muralla que los retenía.

Ni Artemis ni Sami pudieron dejar de verlo, aún cuando su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de estallar, aún cuando caminaban penosamente hasta la enfermería, aún cuando llegaron, pero ahí dejaron de hacerlo, porque ni bien Miss Grapehood asomó sus ojos de bludger por la puerta, soltó un grito que en realidad era un llamado de atención e hizo que los tres entraran de inmediato a la enfermería y que se sentaran en las camas y que abrieran grande los ojos y la boca para que ella los examinara.

.-.En realidad Miss Grapehood- interrumpió Saba, cuando la enfermera le revisaba las orejas puntiagudas de elfo- son ellas las que tienen que ser revisadas, yo estoy perfectamente bien-

¿EllaS? Artemis se giró bruscamente a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque ya no había un solo Saba, si no tres, cuatro, cinco y al ver al sexto tuvo que agarrarse de la cama para no irse hacia atrás.

.-.Es sólo Sami- dijo Artemis a pesar de todo.

.-.En realidad no es tan grave- admitió Sami, que estaba sentada al lado derecho de Artemis- si tuviera algo para la migraña y los mareos… se lo agradecería mucho, Miss Grapehood-

Artemis y Saba la miraron atentamente. Sami se veía más descompuesta de lo que jamás la habían visto y eso que era una de las personas con la salud más frágil que conocían. Estaba pálida, sus labios resecos y sus ojitos se habían curvado hacia abajo, como si los tuviera dormilones. Ojeras aparecieron bajo ellos, rojas, como las que tenía en época de exámenes… y toda ella estaba encogida, como si necesitara un gran abrazo.

Artemis no pudo contenerse y lo hizo, la abrazó muy fuerte, recordando el miedo que sintió cuando las Lámpades se la llevaron hacia el Bosque.

.-.Tienes fiebre, Sami Sodeburg- le dijo Miss Grapehood, entrando entre Artemis y Sami- alta y no es el tipo normal de fiebre… ¿has estado practicando algún tipo de magia que no debías o has tenido contacto con alguna criatura mágica?-

Sí, las dos. Artemis soltó a Sami y miró a Saba con culpa.

.-. Con Lámpades, Miss Grapehood- admitió Sami, avergonzada- las que salieron…-

.-. ¿Te atacaron esas Lámpades?- preguntó la enfermera, haciendo sus ojos excepcionalmente grandes- se están volviendo salvajes… es extraño… el año pasado tuve también a un niño con fiebres que ni se imaginan, que también fue atacado por una Lámpade. Lo siento mucho querida, pero vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí…-

Artemis dejó de escuchar porque de pronto se encontró inmersa en el recuerdo de Otto corriendo en círculos, enloquecido… y eso la hizo sobresaltarse. Recordaba lo que pasó después, el presentimiento, la visión que Otto tuvo, que fue la razón por la que lloró durante semanas, la Lámpade lo hizo ver algo de su futuro, algo malo, una muerte… ¿de quién era?... lo recordaba, la muerte de alguno de sus familiares ¡De su abuela! Y en efecto, su abuela murió. Y alguien dijo que el profesor Bridge había dicho que las visiones que las Lámpades regalaban nunca eran mentira.

¿Sami habría visto algo?

.-. ¿Tienes escalofríos?- preguntó Miss Grapehood a Artemis, acercándose peligrosamente- a ver, deja que te tome la temperatura-

Pero no pudo, porque Artemis se puso de pié inmediatamente. Le dolía la cabeza y probablemente estaría un poco caliente, pero se había prometido jamás volver a ese lugar, detestaba la enfermería más que cualquier otra cosa de la escuela… lamentablemente, cuando quiso dar un paso, sus piernas no respondieron, sintió el cuerpo entumecérsele y se cayó.

Saba se agachó para recogerla mientras la enfermera se llevaba a Sami a una cama y le advertía que volvería en un segundo para hacerle lo mismo.

.-.No pienso quedarme- le dijo a su mejor amigo.

.-.Tienes que. Al menos dejar que te de algo, no estás bien- respondió Saba, en susurros.

.-.Me siento bien-

.-.Mentira. Es imposible que estés bien, Artemis, conjuraste un patronus, lo vi desde lejos… y sabes que esas cosas cansan. Además, te pusiste a correr con Sami a cuestas y hace días que no descansas bien por entrenar… sería mejor que te quedes para que recuperes energía-

.-.Me siento bien-

.-. ¿Cuántos Saba ves?- preguntó Saba, seriamente. Artemis se quedó callada- no seas necia, estás agotada-

A regañadientes, Saba logró que Artemis aceptara quedarse. Miss Grapehood le dijo que tendría que pasar toda la noche ahí, porque había gastado mucha energía de pronto y que si no hacía lo que ella decía, le diría al profesor Pólux Altair que no estaba lista para el Pre-Torneo. Artemis gruñó. Lo único que le faltaba, más Morganas Gabrián tratando de impedirle participar en el Pre–Torneo de esgrima.

La acomodaron en la cama contigua a la de Sami, quien no les dirigió la palabra hasta que se quedó dormida, o fingió hacerlo. Su palidez le preocupaba, pero más que nada le inquietaba que no hubiera dicho una sola palabra, Sami jamás se quedaba callada. Tal vez estaba pensando en la visión que las Lámpades le habían regalado… ¿qué habría visto?

Artemis la miró largamente preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera perdido para siempre.

.-.Es lo mejor- le dijo Saba, sentado a su lado- además, deben haber cancelado las clases de la tarde. Tienes que descansar, Artemis-

.-.No se me ocurrió nada más para ayudarla- admitió ella, de la nada. Aún miraba a Sami.

No tenía idea de qué hacer para quitarle a esas criaturas de encima, estaba a punto de embestirlas ella misma… pero el _patronus_ llegó a su cabeza y no le interesó que el suyo fuera una nube amorfa y debilucha, tenía que hacerlo grande y fuerte para defender a su mejor amiga.

.-.Prometimos no mostrárselo a nadie- admitió Saba, con la voz un poco estricta.

.-.Ya sé-

.-.Yo te vi y estaba unos pasos más adelante que el profesor Gamma, supongo que él no te vio porque no dijo nada… y Alina te hubiera visto de no ser porque se fue a ayudar unos segundos antes… ¿Qué crees que habría pasado? Te hubieran preguntado cómo hiciste para aprender ese encantamiento y no iban a creer que lo aprendiste tú sola, pero si lo hacían sería peor, porque eso haría que dejaras de ser una Invisible. Buena para los encantamientos avanzados, mejor amiga de un amante de los _avens_- Saba hizo que Artemis volteara a verlo- Sabes que hay gente que nos está buscando por lo que hacemos todos los años, te habrías aventado de frente a ellos. ¿Y cómo crees que lo tomaría la tutora? Expulsándote-

Artemis asintió. Todo eso era verdad… no lo había pensado antes, cuando lo único que quería era salvar a Sami.

.-. ¿Y Sami?- preguntó- no la iba a dejar sola-

.-. ¡Nos tenías a nosotros dos!- recordó Saba- yo pude haber hecho…-

.-.Pero no lo hiciste. No estaba pensando ¿qué quieres que te diga? Casi la fastidio, sí¡Pero no sabía qué más hacer!- Artemis dejó de mirarlo, por un segundo sintió que una mata pesada de cabello caía sobre un ojo suyo y ella ocupaba el lugar de Ru Hugin durante aquella discusión con Ghana en la habitación de los calderos. Así que eso se sentía… sacudió la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en Ru- estás hablando como si lidiar con las Lámpades fuera divertido- le dijo a Saba, quedamente.

.-.Ya sé que…-

.-.Son como dementores-

.-.Justamente por eso- Saba suspiró- mira, ya pasó y ya no tenemos por qué seguir discutiendo, pero tienes que…-

.-.Si me dices trabajar en equipo, mejor te vas-

Saba se paró de un salto, resoplando como un toro, y dio zancadas fuertes hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Cuando llegó, se volteó un poco y el perfil de pájaro que tomaba cuando se enojaba ya era un espectro bajo su propia piel.

.-.No te creas Ru- ladró.

Luego salió azotando la puerta.

Artemis se puso de pié inmediatamente, se agarró de la cama para no irse de bruces, porque todo el piso de movió bajo ella y, mientras sentía a su cabeza latirle con más intensidad que nunca, caminó hasta la puerta de la enfermería, la abrió de un solo aventón, sacó la cabeza y dio un grito que le removió el cerebro:

.-. ¡PENSÉ QUE ME CONOCÍAS MEJOR!-

Saba, que no estaba tan lejos, se volvió.

.-. ¡YO TAMBIÉN!- le respondió.

.-. ¡Señorita Black!-

Artemis no pudo seguir gritándole a Saba porque Miss Grapehood la descubrió y la hizo levitar hasta su cama mientras le daba una perorata sobre lo irresponsable e infantil que era y cómo no dejaba de serlo a pesar de ya cumplir catorce años. La deportista más inconsciente. La paciente más desconsiderada… y que su pobre cuerpo sufría por una dueña a la que parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto porque disponía de él como se le daba la gana.

La voz chillona de la enfermera hizo que el dolor de cabeza se agudizara, al igual que la falta de fuerza en sus músculos. Era el cansancio del patronus, Artemis lo reconocía perfectamente, sólo que estaba multiplicado mil veces… Miss Grapehood interrumpió su discurso para darle de beber una poción que la iba a hacer dormir y recuperar fuerzas mientras lo hacía. Por suerte, pensó, porque no podía estar así de cansada para el Pre-Torneo.

Artemis cerró los ojos mientras miraba a Sami descansar y cuando los volvió a abrir, horas más tarde, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos celestes de Saba, que parecían perdidos en un pensamiento, pero ni bien se dio cuenta de que Artemis había despertado, la miró fijamente.

.-. ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó.

.-.Bien- respondió ella, igual de seria que él- ¿tú?-

.-.También, estuve un rato con… por ahí. Ya es hora de cenar, te traje aceitunas-

"Con por ahí". Con Hanna Marianne, era un hecho. Y parecía bastante más tranquilo que horas antes… seguro se habían estado besuqueando y abrazando por los pasillos… Artemis prefirió no imaginárselo y en cambio levantó el cuello para buscar a Miss Grapehood y preguntarle si estaba bien comer aceitunas.

.-.Se fue a repartir chocolate a todas las salas comunes, hay mucha gente nerviosa- le dijo Saba- me dejó a cargo de ustedes. Son la dos únicas heridas del incidente de hoy… todo el mundo está hablando de eso-

.-. ¿De nosotras?-

.-.No, del incidente- Saba le estiró un saquito de cuero- toma una-

A Artemis se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio el pequeño saco que siempre usaba para llevar sus aceitunas. Inhaló y dejó que el olor amargo la cautivara. Tomó una y con el primer mordisco, una sensación de tranquilidad, que no había logrado la poción que le dio la enfermera, recorrió todo su cuerpo y ya no pudo estar molesta con Saba.

.-.Gracias- le dijo, en serio.

.-.Le traje las cosas vegetarianas que le gustan a Sami, pero Miss Grapehood dijo que seguro no iba a despertar en toda la noche-

Artemis se volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, había soñado con ella toda la tarde. Al girarse, notó que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una especie de adormecimiento cerebral incómodo, que la hacía sentirse perdida.

Sami tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente y sus mejillas ya estaban rosadas. Artemis casi podía jurar que no tenía pesadillas, porque el gesto de su rostro era plácido, incluso parecía estar a punto de sonreír.

Suspiró aliviada de que estuviera a salvo, porque no sabía que haría sin Sami a su lado.

.-.Lo que importa es que está bien- dijo Saba, finalmente.

Artemis asintió.

.-.También van a suspender las clases mañana- contó Saba- pero nos vamos a tener que quedar en la Isla todo el día, porque va a haber una junta de emergencia con las criaturas y nadie puede aparecerse por el Bosque-

.-. ¿Van a hablar con las Lámpades?- se extrañó Artemis.

Saba se encogió de hombros. Artemis hizo lo mismo mientras se metía una aceituna bastante gorda a la boca, pero se la sacó de inmediato porque oyó pasos rápidos en el pasillo y escondió el saco de cuero bajo su almohada para que Miss Grapehood no lo viera… no estaba segura de que comerlas fuera una buena idea y no quería que la enfermera le volviera a llamar la atención.

Pero los pasos se hicieron más rápidos y luego aparecieron otros. Dos personas caminando apuradas por los pasillos.

.-.No es Miss Grapehood- dijo Saba, mientras sus orejas puntiagudas temblaban.

De pronto los pasos se detuvieron. Los dos amigos se encogieron de hombros y cuando Artemis estaba a punto de volver a meterse aquella aceituna en la boca, oyeron un gruñido. Ella y Saba se pusieron de pié automáticamente y tantearon su camino hasta la pared que estaba pegada al pasillo.

.-. ¿Quién crees que eres para jalonearme de esa manera, Ursa?-oyeron

¡Era la voz de la profesora Gabrián!

Artemis y Saba retrocedieron, por cautela… si la profesora Gabrián los encontraba espiando seguro los expulsaba… pero a los segundos volvieron a pegar los oídos a la pared, solo que esa vez se cuidaron de guardar todo el silencio posible.

.-.Sabes perfectamente lo que te voy a decir, que lo estoy diciendo en serio y que te conviene volverlo a escuchar- dijo la profesora Ater, con una voz tan ronca que casi no la reconocieron, parecía morder cada palabra.

.-.Deja de hacerte la interesante, tengo cosas importantes que hacer… y francamente estás siendo un obstáculo-

.-.No me eches ninguna culpa Morgana, sabes que toda la culpa de lo que pasó la tienes tú-

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Artemis y Saba hacían esfuerzos supremos para no soltar ningún sonido. ¡No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar! La profesora Ater era capaz de comerse un escreguto vivo antes que echarle la culpa a la profesora Gabrián… lo sabían por todos los recuerdos que habían visto de ellas dos cuando eran niñas y porque, aún de adultas, la profesora Ater se esforzaba bastante porque su tutora le tuviera alguna especie de consideración.

Debía ser algo muy serio. Debía costarle mucho.

.-.No voy a permitir que me responsabilices por eso, Ursa. Sobre todo cuando tu juicio está claramente parcializado-

.-.Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que me guste o no, Morgana. Hace meses que está pasando lo que te advertí que pasaría si no había Salto. Los escregutos del bosque empezaron a crecer y a aumentar, te lo dije, te lo mostré, pero no me hiciste caso y hoy tres Lámpades furiosas salieron hasta el claro, espantaron a todos los alumnos que pudieron y atacaron a dos alumnas!- la profesora Ater no gritaba, pero su voz contenida sonaba más temible que cualquier bramido- ahora están descansando en la enfermería, pero claro que no lo sabías, porque ni siquiera has ido… si no hubiera sido por una de ellas y por el patronus de Gabriel, quién sabe lo que les pudo haber pasado. Las Lámpades no son escregutos, sabes que hasta pueden matar a las personas, igual que muchas criaturas que viven en el Bosque y que se alimentan del Centro. Lo sabes. Eres de la Trinidad, esa debería ser una de tus prioridades…-

.-.No tienes idea de cuales son mis priorida…-

.-.Y fue lo primero que te dije cuando suspendiste El Salto- continuó la profesora Ater- te dije que si ese poder contenido en el Centro no se liberaba con alguna actividad mágica, habría problemas. Te expliqué que por eso el profesor Wayra había creado El Salto. Pero tú no escuchaste. Y seguiste aplazando y persiguiendo a mis chicos y mientras tanto todo ese poder se fue concentrando y alimentando tanto a esas criaturas hasta que crecieron y enloquecieron. Y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que el poder se libere de una manera u otra, Morgana… y si no lo hace, vas a tener que lidiar con más que con un grupo de revoltosos a los que les gusta hacer caída libre. Y lo peor es que, por una tontería, vas a poner a todos alumnos en peligro-

Artemis y Saba se quedaron de piedra, esperando la respuesta de la profesora Gabrián.

.-.Ater- empezó su tutora lentamente, segundos después- no vuelvas a faltarme el respeto de esa manera, no vuelvas a intentar culparme de algo que pasa en esta escuela. Sí, soy parte de la Trinidad y por eso creo que tengo mayor noción que tú, una simple profesora inmadura, de lo que le hace bien o no a la escuela. Te pediría que te dejes de caprichos y me dejaras trabajar en paz ¿quieres?-

.-.No es mi intención empezar una pelea, lo único que quiero es que tengas en cuenta lo que te dije-

.-.Ay por favor, Ursa-

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-.Es obvio que estás diciendo todo esto solamente porque la has tomado conmigo. Francamente no sé cuándo vas a olvidarte del asunto de la bendita carpeta esa… y, claro, con esto encontraste la mejor oportunidad que tenías para hacérmelo recordar-

En el silencio de la profesora Ater, Artemis casi pudo escuchar su exclamación ofendida… e imaginó sus ojos abiertos hasta los límites.

Oyeron los tacones de la profesora Gabrián alejarse rápidamente, orgullosos, pisando el silencio de la profesora Ater con la facultad para humillar que sólo su tutora tenía; luego ni un solo sonido por segundos y finalmente, los pasos solitarios y pesados de la profesora Ater empezaron, poco a poco, a convertirse en una carrera hacia fuera.

Artemis no tenía palabras, igual que Saba, es más, ni siquiera podía empezar a describir lo que había pasado porque oía mil voces dentro de su cabeza, cada una con una pregunta, todas hablando a la vez sin llegar a un acuerdo. Un centro. La profesora Ater. La tutora. Odiaba a la tutora. Los ojos grandotes de Ursa. Magia. Heridos. Lámpades. El Salto. Apple Eastouse. Las persecuciones. La profesora Ater lo sabía todo, a pesar de que ellos hubieran querido ocultárselo. Un centro y el Salto. ¿Saltar al centro?

Intentó decirle algo a Saba pero no salía nada de su boca, mejor dicho, salían demasiadas cosas de su boca que, combinadas, eran un nada, un gruñido. Lo único que tenía claro era que, para variar, habían puesto sus orejas en donde no debían.

Lentamente y sin hablar Artemis y Saba fueron hacia la puerta de la enfermería, la abrieron maquinalmente y Saba dio dos pasos adelante, hacia fuera.

.-. ¿No quieres que me quede?- le preguntó a Artemis.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

.-.Mejor no- dijo al cabo- tal vez no te dejan regresar-

.-.Cierto- admitió Saba, con el tono atontado que tanto él como Artemis tenían- buenas noches, entonces-

.-.Buenas-

.-.El toque de queda empieza a las nueve-

.-.Gracias-

.-.Buenas noches-

.-.Buenas-

Artemis cerró la puerta y oyó los pasos pesados de Saba como un sonido lejano entre sus pensamientos ruidosos y explosivos, que estaban tan mezclados y se formaban a tanta velocidad que le era imposible asirse de uno y enfocarse en él. Con los ojos muy abiertos hasta la madrugada, los sintió explotar en su cabeza como maíz y justo cuando pensaba que iba a concentrarse en uno, se iba, se dividía o se transformaba en otro y cuando intentaba agarrarse de ese, desaparecía o se dividía o se transformaba y así con todos. Un centro. Ursa Ater. La profesora Gabrián. Siempre se habían llevado mal, era obvio, no sólo por cómo se trataban cuando eran adultas, si no por todos los recuerdos del Pensadero. Tal vez no era una buena idea seguir viendo los recuerdos de la profesora Gabrián, porque los hacía ponerse de un lugar y su tío Remus siempre le decía que una persona cambia cuando crece. Claro que él estaba en Hogwarts y ella en Goldenwand y él no se había dignado a escribirle y tal vez fuera porque no tenía lechuza. Pero Apollus podría ir, para eso ella tendría que escribirle primero. Jamás fue buena para escribir, no como Saba que escribía muy bien. Ni siquiera era buena para hablar. Como la profesora Gabrián. Y los profesores Altair se habían desempeñado como campeones en esa mañana… ¿y si era por eso? Si su odio era por el profesor Altair… por cuál… porque los cuatro eran muy cercanos de jóvenes y era obvio que a la profesora Ater le gustaba el profesor Cástor. No, qué idiotez, ni que todos fueran como Hanna Marianne.

Sus sueños fueron casi tan enredados como sus pensamientos, por eso Artemis durmió a intervalos y hasta muy temprano. Se puso de pié, se cambió de ropa, ató su saco de aceitunas en su cinto, le dio un beso a Sami en la frente y se despidió de Miss Grapehood repitiéndole mil veces que ya no le dolía la cabeza y que se sentía más que bien. Mentira, por supuesto, porque tenía una jaqueca que la mareaba, pero sabía que eso era por las mil preguntas que seguían explotándole, por eso, mientras trepaba a uno de los agujeros secretos para entrar a la red de pasillos ocultos, cambió su ruta mental.

Caminó en completa oscuridad por los pasillos, estaba tan distraída que hasta olvidó prender su _lumus_, volteó tres veces a la izquierda en los tres pasillos que se le presentaron (no tuvo que verlos, los conocía de memoria) y saltó la charca que se formaba todas las noches de invierno en los zócalos exteriores del Castillo Joven, en la unión de las enormes piedras que eran la base con el pasto húmedo.

Respiró el frío aire de la mañana y sintió cómo su mente se iba aclarando. Sonrió por dentro, le encantaba ese viento y el cosquilleo que producía, la sensación de incertidumbre, el presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Los pensamientos explosivos fueron tranquilizándose poco a poco a medida que ella fue respirando más profundamente y avanzando con pasos decididos que luego se hicieron zancadas y terminaron como una carrera. No se molestó en ajustarse la capa, no le incomodaba el frío y adoraba al viento, sólo se subió la capucha y continuó corriendo hasta que llegó a una enorme puerta de madera… entonces suspiró profundamente: el gimnasio.

Hacer esgrima era la solución perfecta para silenciar a todos esos pensamientos molestos y concentrarse en algo, para relajarse… necesitaba hacer esgrima… y una de sus fantasías siempre había sido practicarlo a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, con el viento helado golpeándola… era la solución perfecta, ya casi sentía al dolor de cabeza desapareciendo poco a poco.

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio y su solución perfecta se convirtió en el problema perfecto.

Él estaba ahí, parado en medio de todo y también en medio de sus pensamientos, con la espalda derecha y la espada recta, segura, como una extensión de su brazo, en perfectos noventa grados. Era ancha, su espalda. Estaba atacando a alguien, lo sabía, dándole el último respiro antes de acabar con él, con la pesadilla, con el mal recuerdo y aunque ese contrincante fuera imaginario, él lo miraba con tanta decisión y tanta fuerza que Artemis sabía que estaba ahí, frente a él, temblando, muriéndose de miedo. Tal vez por eso ella también se puso a temblar, no porque tuviera miedo, si no porque por un segundo se sintió presa de esa mirada llena de fuerza… aunque sólo viera un ojo.

El cabello de Ru brillaba más por la mañana. Su piel parecía más limpia, todo él parecía más limpio durante las primeras horas del día. A Artemis empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza, pero fue incapaz de moverse, no quería dejar de verlo, pero tendría que hacerlo porque tampoco quería que él la viera.

Ru gruñó y atacó. Artemis se sobresaltó con placer. Su ataque fue perfecto, su esgrima era buena, pero no era eso lo que le… nunca era eso, no sabía qué era en él y jamás quiso saberlo porque tenía la teoría de que mientras menos lo pensara, a la larga desaparecería… pero cada vez que lo veía, cada vez, quería seguir haciéndolo aunque fuera unos segundos más.

Ru se volvió de pronto y vio a Artemis parada en la puerta. Sus ojos negros se chocaron por segundos largos que Artemis soportó sin respirar.

.-. ¿Black?-

Ella asintió.

.-. ¿Vienes a entrenar?- volvió a preguntar Ru.

Artemis volvió a asentir, pero se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. De pronto entrenar ya no era tan buena idea.

.-. ¿Quieres hacer parejas?- Ru se encogió de hombros- quedé en encontrarme con Creixell a las seis, pero ya son como las siete…-

Con Creixell. Siempre la mencionaba, siempre estaba con ella, siempre desaparecían los dos solos. Incluso cuando las cosas volvieron a ser como antes entre Ru y Marcus, aunque Creixell y Ghana volvieron a ser inseparables… ellos dos no dejaron de verse. Y no era que a Artemis le interesara, tampoco.

.-.No. Tengo que… dormir- respondió Artemis, con la voz ronca.

.-. Como quieras-

Ru se encogió de hombros una vez más y le dio la espalda. Así de fácil, porque así debía ser y a ella no tenía por qué interesarle, porque así era y así le gustaba y así estaba bien.

. llamó por última vez, él se volteó- no le digas a Saba que me viste-

.-.No hay problema- respondió Ru con media sonrisa.

Artemis asintió y le dio la espalda. Tal vez Saba tenía razón, tal vez lo que tenía que hacer era descansar, dejar de pensar en absolutamente todo, incluso en la esgrima… en ese momento en lo que menos quería pensar era en la esgrima, porque entonces recordaría al gimnasio y su plan perfecto de quince minutos atrás y cómo Ru lo estropeó todo porque Ru lo estaba estropeando todo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Creixell. Creixell.

Saba la recibió en la sala común, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más grandes, en bata, y tenía esa mirada de comprenderlo todo. Artemis se desarmó en menos de un segundo.

Pasaron el resto del día echados sobre el techo de una de las torres más altas de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, con Apollus entre ellos, jugueteando con la bolsa de cuero en la que Artemis siempre llevaba sus aceitunas. No bajaron ni siquiera para almorzar y Saba faltó a su cita diaria con Hanna Marianne porque habían decidido, tácitamente, no pensar en nada ese día. Ninguna complicación y no habría nada que los sacara de ese estado. Si hacía frío, se cubrirían, si veían chispas de colores desde el Bosque (signo de que la asamblea entre profesores y criaturas no iba de acuerdo a lo planeado), se taparían los ojos. Si la Fortaleza empezaba a hundirse en el Lago de Stormenhand, ellos aguantarían la respiración.

Ni siquiera soñar. No Harry. No papá. No Ru. Nada.

_A man walks away when every muscle says to stay  
How many yesterdays - they each weigh heavy  
Who says what changes may come?  
Who says what we call home?  
I know you see right through me, my luminescence fades  
The dusk provides an antidote, I am not afraid  
I've been a million times in my mind  
This is really just a technicality, frailty, reality_

La noche llegó en un parpadeo, la mañana siguiente también.

Artemis pestañeo un par de veces… su cuerpo acababa de estremecerse, pero no por algún presentimiento o sueño, como los que solía tener, no, nada de eso. Acababa de estremecerse porque, a pesar de haber tenido los ojos bien abiertos en todo momento, sentía como si acabara de levantarse. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber estado en un lugar lejano, blanco, sin cielo o tierra, suspendida en su posición… con los ojos abiertos, sí, pero presa del sueño más reconfortante que había tenido en su vida, ni siquiera uno de los sueños ocasionados por el canto de Saba se le comparaba.

Cuando sus ojos empezaron a enfocar lo que le rodeaba, la sensación se incrementó. De alguna manera lo sabía, y no a la vez. Ausente y presente. Sonrió extrañada y un poco triste porque todo tendría que terminar.

Sintió a Saba sentarse derecho a su lado.

_It's time to breathe, time to believe  
Let it go and run towards the sea  
They don't teach that, they don't know what you mean  
They don't understand, they don't know what you mean_

.-.Parece que no hubo problema en la asamblea ¿no?-

A dos días de la asamblea y faltando uno para el Pre-Torneo de Esgrima, Artemis, Saba y Sami se vieron las caras por primera vez desde el incidente con las Lámpades.

Estaban ocultos en los camerinos, que se iban quedando más y más oscuros conforme iba llegando la noche. Era el único lugar que podrían usar por el momento, debido a que todas las demás instalaciones estaban siendo custodiadas por fantasmas que acompañaban a los alumnos al Castillo o al Paso… y no podían invocar ningún fuego mágico o luz, la magia después de las siete de la noche estaba prohibida hasta nuevo aviso por orden del director Hamal. Aún así, era peor que nada. Es más, la oscuridad jugaba a favor de los tres.

Las palabras de Sami se disolvieron en el espacio, ella no las repitió ni intentó iniciar la conversación de nuevo. Artemis, que estaba sentada en una esquina, la miró de reojo.

.-. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Saba.

.-.Bien- admitió Sami, demasiado pronto y demasiado alto- cargada de trabajos, hoy tuve que pedirle un permiso especial al bibliotecario para que…-

.-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- interrumpió Artemis de pronto.

Sami se sobresaltó.

.-.Porque quería hacer mi tarea- admitió, un poco cortada.

.-.Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Sami-

.-.No, la verdad no-

.-.De ti corriendo hacia las Lámpades-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Lo último que Artemis vio de Sami, antes de que el día terminara oficialmente, fueron sus ojos bien abiertos intentando explicarse lo que estaba pasando. La noche los borró del camerino y su silencio se volvió largo.

Sami no iba a hablar. Artemis estaba dispuesta a quedarse todas las horas que fueran suficientes para oír lo que su mejor amiga tenía que decirle, que seguramente volvería todo lógico… pero a los pocos minutos de haberle hecho la pregunta y sin conseguir respuesta, supo que Sami no iba a decir nada. No se le hizo raro, tampoco… lo había estado suponiendo desde que se puso a pensar en el asunto.

Artemis se puso de pié y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del camerino, estar ahí era inútil.

.-.Yo no…- empezó Sami, haciendo que Artemis se detuviera- yo no fui consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. No quise correr. Los libros dicen que las Lámpades suelen hacer esas cosas, hipnotizan a sus víctimas cuando las miran a los ojos-

.-.No estabas hipnotizada- sentenció Artemis.

.-. ¿Qué?- preguntó Saba, sonaba atónito- es imposible-

.-.No- dijo Artemis, lentamente- no las viste a los ojos hasta antes de entrar al Bosque-

Oyeron a Saba ponerse de pié y dar un par de pasos directamente hacia donde estaba Sami, cuyo silencio los tuvo en velo por segundos. Artemis esperaba que la desmintiera, que Sami dijera que sí había visto a las Lámpades a los ojos antes de correr tras ellas. Pero no lo hizo. Sami se quedó en silencio.

.-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?- exclamó Saba, de un momento a otro- ¿Tienes idea de lo que te podía pasar si las Lámpades te alcanzaban? Claro que tienes idea, lo leíste en ese maldito libro… lo que hace más estúpida tu…-

.-.Saba, basta-

.-.Gracias Artemis- musitó Sami.

.-.No te estoy defendiendo-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por minutos. Artemis no podía ver a Sami, pero escuchaba su respiración bajita, nerviosa… esperaba de corazón que estuviera preparando una explicación.

.-.Así que fuiste con las Lámpades por iniciativa propia- empezó Saba nuevamente, sin ocultar su enojo.

.-.Sé que no fue buena idea…-

Así que sí fue con las Lámpades por iniciativa propia. Artemis sintió un peso extraño en la boca del estómago, un nudo… y de pronto, ya no quería ver a Sami.

.-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Artemis, casi arrepintiéndose de haber iniciado la conversación.

.-.No entenderías-

_Corrí detrás de ti. Te llamé más de una vez, grité tu nombre. Te seguí hasta el Bosque, evité que las Lámpades te hicieran nada… pensé que te ibas a morir… y no, Sami, no entendería nada de nada. _

Saba también se quedó en silencio.

Los pasos fuertes hacia la puerta fueron de Artemis.

.-.Ni siquiera yo misma entiendo- admitió Sami- no me vas a obligar a darte una explicación solamente porque si no lo hago te irás, Artemis. Las cosas no funcionan así. Ya no-

Artemis azotó las puertas cuando salió.

Mientras avanzaba oyó murmullos distantes, la voz de Saba y Sami en una pequeña pelea que, por primera vez desde que se conocían, no involucraba gritos ni violencia ni insultos. Segundos después Artemis volvió a escuchar la puerta. Pasos rápidos y cortos, airados… era Sami la que dejaba a Saba en esa ocasión. Volvió a escuchar los pasos con el ritmo de los de Sami sobre concreto, acababa de entrar al Castillo Joven, la única razón para hacer eso pasado el toque de queda era porque su sala común estaba ahí. La Torre de Valthemoon. Sí. Era Sami.

Artemis suspiró.

.-.Sólo estoy diciendo… te conviene que el Castillo Viejo haya sido prohibido para todos los alumnos, al menos te libraron de Aristóteles, no puedes hacer que lo castiguen sin esperar su venganza-

.-.Gordo, cuando quiera tu opinión te la voy a pedir. Además, ya te dije que yo no hice que castigaran a Aristóteles, lo único que hice fue decirle a Sarabi lo que pasó en el corredor el domingo ese y ella le dijo a los profesores-

.-.Sarabi ya no va a tener que cuidarse, entonces-

.-. ¿Hemos venido hasta aquí para hablar de algo que podrían discutir durante el desayuno?-

Artemis se quedó petrificada.

El capitán del equipo de quidditch de la escuela, Fleance, acababa de plantarse justo frente a ella, sin saber que lo hacía, por supuesto, tenía la misma cara de aburrimiento que ponía siempre que había reunión. Tras él, cuatro encapuchados más: Dan Bryce que caminaba de la mano con Alina Hamal, Bert Falcone y Adrian Acutus, ambos discutiendo.

Cuando Fleance regresó la cabeza a su lugar, se había volteado para callar a Bert Falcone y Adrian Acutus, vio a Artemis y ambos abrieron tanto los ojos que casi parecían competir por quien los ponía más grandes.

.-.No puedo creer que Sami hiciera…- Saba apareció tras Artemis, ofuscado. De pronto vio a Fleance y él deslizó sus ojos de Artemis a su mejor amigo- ¿capitán?-

.-. ¿Schnuppermault, amiga de Schnuppermault¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacen aquí?-

El resto de La Sociedad Secreta del Salto se desplegó tras Fleance como cartas de una baraja. Artemis miró a todos rápidamente… había algo raro en su sorpresa, en la manera en la que los miraban.

.-.Vinimos a entrenar- mintió Saba- pero nos pasamos un poco-

.-.Ustedes no se cansan de que los castiguen¿no?-

.-. ¿Y su fantasma custodio?- preguntó Adrian Acutus, receloso.

.-.No interesa- cortó Fleance, antes de que Artemis y Saba empezaran a balbucear más mentiras- síganme-

De pronto estaban inmersos en la corriente de la Sociedad Secreta, siguiéndolos en medio de la noche a donde quiera que ellos fueran para no tenían idea qué. Pero parecía importante. Tan importante como para que Fleance se sorprendiera de que ellos estuvieran ahí, a pesar de que formaran parte de la Sociedad. Eso era lo raro en las miradas de todos, que no los esperaban porque no los habían llamado… porque no los querían ahí.

El humor de Artemis empeoró. No tenía ganas de estar en un lugar en el que no la querían… mucho menos de tener una de sus reuniones que siempre acababan en nada. En peleas, por supuesto. No tenía ganas de separar a Saba de Adrian Acutus, ni de oír a ese Bert Falcone quejándose y muchas menos ganas tenía de volver a los camerinos y recordar a Sami, pero era ese el lugar hacia el que Fleance los estaba guiando y ella estaba tan inexplicablemente atrapada dentro de la corriente, que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

.-.No prendan ninguna luz- les dijo Fleance cuando llegaron, los hizo pasar a empujones y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor antes de cerrar la puerta.

.-.No veo nada- dijo Bert Falcone- ¿seguro que no podemos…?-

.-.No necesitan los ojos para escuchar. Lo que les voy a decir no tomará ni un minuto, luego saldremos. Ah, no quiero que me interrumpan- advirtió Fleance- ¿ya? A ver... mañana hay Salto-

Se inició un murmullo emocionado, compuesto por exclamaciones mudas y suspiros.

.-. ¿Hablaste con la profesora Ater?- preguntó Bert Falcone.

.-. ¿Qué dije de las interrupciones?-

.-.Lo siento-

.-. ¿Mañana viernes, dentro de unas horas?- preguntó Alina- ¿o sábado?

.-.Por eso dije que no me interrumpieran- se desesperó Fleance- no el sábado, ni dentro de unas horas: mañana y un poco de pasado mañana también… la profesora Ater ha planeado nuestra reunión a la medianoche entre mañana y pasado. O sea no ahora, si no dentro de 24 horas-

¿Qué?

¿Saltar al vacío en medianoche? Eso sería como saltar al Lago de los Stormenhand que parecía el vacío. Saltar a la nada y esa vez era en serio. Sonaba… interesante.

.-. ¿Vamos a saltar en oscuro?- Bert Falcone no lo podía creer.

.-. ¿Te da miedo, gordito?- preguntó Adrian Acutus, socarrón.

.-. ¡A ver!- gritó Fleance, para llamar la atención de ellos dos- voy a mostrarles el lugar de la reunión y luego van a poder hablar lo que quieran, mientras tanto, cállense-

Dando un resoplido, el capitán del equipo de quidditch se dio media vuelta y salió de los camerinos. Todos lo siguieron. Saba la dirigió una miradita a Artemis y ella asintió… saltar de noche… ni siquiera lo estaban haciendo y su corazón ya palpitaba con fuerza. Hacer cosas de noche era completamente distinto a hacerlas de día: volar de noche significaba un peligro mayor, una emoción mayor. La oscuridad y todo lo que devenía de ello. Y la brisa de la noche, el viento helado que no tenía nada que ver con el del día.

Saltar al vacío de noche…

.-.Aquí- dijo Fleance en un susurro, todos tuvieron que acercarse para escucharlo hablar- mañana antes de las doce aquí, en este punto. Fíjense bien donde están porque nadie va a poder invocar ni una sola chispita para guiarlos, ni la profesora Ater, que nos va a estar esperando. ¿Entendido?-

Estaban justo a la mitad del claro, entre el gimnasio y los camerinos. Entre ellos y el Bosque había la misma distancia y del Paso se veían a penas unas lucecitas lejanas que se movían sobre su lugar. Bien. Artemis le dio un par de vistazos al lugar para asegurarse de captar bien las distancias, pero se quedó mirando el Bosque con sus árboles altos y tenebrosos y todos sus secretos… tan cerca de ella… y ella jamás los había visto, jamás los había buscado. Un centro. ¿De qué? La profesora Ater decía que ese Salto era importante porque un centro tenía algo que le estaba haciendo daño a la escuela. Que las Lámpades los habían atacado por culpa de ese centro… ¿o que habían salido del centro? Seguramente la profesora Gabrián había dejado un jugoso recuerdo en el Pensadero, algo sobre su juventud que explicara lo que la profesora Ater había dicho, tal vez una de esas expediciones que siempre tenían con los profesores Altair, mientras buscaban la carpeta parlante. Tal vez habían llegado al centro del bosque y descubrieron algo…

.-… ni se les ocurra acercarse mucho al Bosque. Eso es todo ¿preguntas?-

Sí. Todas. Pero Artemis no hizo una sola, es más, ni siquiera se despidió de ellos cuando casi les ordenaron (a Saba y a ella) que se fueran a la Fortaleza y a consecuencia de eso, no pudo pegar el ojo durante toda la noche. Se la pasó preguntándose a ella misma lo que le quería preguntar a Fleance y lo peor de todo fue que su mente no producía ningún tipo de respuesta, ni siquiera una disparatada o fatalista… sólo un silbido extraño y la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío.

_.-. ¿Harry?- llamó. Estaba sentada en la punta de la colina verde sin árboles a la que siempre llegaba antes de dormir. Esperaba a Harry, a él le gustaba hablar cuando estaban ahí- ¿Harry?- repitió, pero nada- ¡Harry!- intentó una vez más._

_Esperó unos segundos, se puso de pie pero nadie se acercaba. Seguro seguía molesto. _

_Lo lamentaba. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Lo de las Lámpades y su patronus sin forma, que iba a Saltar de noche… aún después de las peleas que la profesora Ater había tenido con la profesora Gabrián._

De pronto, Artemis se sobresaltó.

.-. ¿Sabes lo que significa?- preguntó, girando todo el cuerpo a la derecha.

Saba dormía a su lado, en la habitación de las chicas, parecía tan cómodo entre las sábanas que Artemis no se atrevió a despertarlo, así que se guardó su pregunta hasta el día siguiente a primera hora, pero no la pudo hacer, porque cuando llegaron a tomar desayuno al Comedor, se encontraron con Sami y su ceño fruncido. Y sus remilgos y su cara de irresponsable.

.-.Tenemos un problema- les dijo.

Artemis y Saba se miraron, ninguno estaba dispuesto a preguntarle cuál, es más, ni siquiera estaban seguros de querer hablarle.

.-.Es grave, si no, no me habría molestado en venir a verlos cuando sé que están…- se interrumpió a si misma- ¿me van a escuchar?-

.-.No estamos diciendo nada- admitió Saba.

.-.Bueno. Tenemos que volver a los camerinos lo más pronto posible… de urgencia-

.-. ¿Y eso por qué?-

Ella miró a Artemis y a Saba con mucha seriedad.

.-.Porque hay una gran probabilidad de que descubran que estuvimos ahí- Sami miró a los lados y bajó la voz- fuera del toque de queda-

Artemis se sobresaltó. Eso no podía pasar, no a un día del Pre – Torneo. Ella se acercó a Sami, para preguntarle si alguien los había estado siguiendo o si la habían amenazado con decir algo… pero Saba se le adelantó.

.-. ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó.

.-.Porque…- las mejillas de Sami se tiñeron de rojo- dejé algo mío-

El corazón de Artemis dejó de latir y sus palmas empezaron a sudar. Lo menos que ella y Saba necesitaban era algún problema con los profesores, otro problema con los profesores. Con la tutora… con los delegados que seguramente le dirían a la tutora...

.-.Perdón- musitó Sami- no quise dejarlo, soy muy cuidadosa, ustedes saben que lo soy, pero estaba tan molesta que… - su voz se cortó y bajó el rostro. Había empezado a llorar- perdón, perdón-

.-.Ya, no hay necesidad…- le dijo Saba, acercándose a consolarla.

.-.Es que yo sé…-

.-. ¿Qué sabes?-

.-… yo sé que los pueden expulsar por esto, tienen muchos problemas… y si se enteran de que estuvieron fuera…-

Saba miró a Artemis, ella se encogió de hombros, era verdad lo que Sami decía… pero al verla llorar y escucharla tan nerviosa pidiendo perdón, Artemis no pudo reprimir las ganas de minimizar sus problemas para tranquilizarla… es más, ya ni estaba tan molesta con Sami.

.-.Pero lo que dejaste lo puede haber dejado cualquiera- dijo Saba- tranquilízate-

.-.Es que no… es algo muy particular- rebatió Sami.

.-. ¿Tiene tu nombre?- preguntó Artemis.

Sami negó con la cabeza y antes de que empeorara el panorama, Saba pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y empezó a canturrearle una cancioncita en élfico. Artemis esperó a que el efecto de la canción la tranquilizara y se acercó a su mejor amiga, la miró con mucha seguridad y le dijo:

.-.Si es tan importante, iremos mañana después del Pre – Torneo, cuando todos estén ocupados en otra cosa-

.-.Pero…- empezó Sami.

.-.Ningún pero- apoyó Saba- si vamos hoy y los delegados se han dado cuenta del objeto no común, probablemente estén esperando a que lo recojan… y nos atrapen-

.-.Sí, tienen razón… pero… lo siento mucho-

Compartieron en silencio el resto del desayuno con Sami y, en símbolo de su regenerada amistad, ella dejó que Saba fuera a pasar sus últimos quince minutos antes de clase en la mesa que Hanna Marianne guardaba sólo para los dos.

.-. ¿Y?- preguntó Sami, cuando ella y Artemis se volteaban un segundo antes de que Saba besara en la boca a su novia- ¿nerviosa por el Pre Torneo?-

.-.No-

Se moría de nervios: lo poco que dormía lo tenía plagado de sueños con espadas y floretes y ella quedándose parada sin poder moverse, dejando que todo el mundo la ataque. No estaba atenta a las clases, no desayunaba ni almorzaba, maldecía cada segundo el momento en el que se encontró con Ru Hugin y la estúpida decisión que había tomado de no entrenar… pero lo que puso sobre aviso a sus mejores amigos fue que, cuando Apollus le quiso dar aceitunas esa tarde, ella se negó.

.-. ¿Ni una sola?- preguntó Saba, acercándole una a la nariz, sabía que el olor amargo a aceitunas era irresistible para Artemis.

Pero ella lo alejó con la mano y Sami y Saba se sobresaltaron.

.-.Lo siento hermanito- le dijo a su lechuza un segundo después, Apollus estaba apostado junto a Artemis, dejándose acariciar - no tengo hambre-

.-.Debes estar muy nerviosa- sentenció Sami.

.-.Es eso, Apollus- Saba también le habló a la lechuza- no es que no quiera tu comida, es que no tiene hambre porque está nerviosa porque mañana es el Pre – Torneo-

.-.Él sabe- dijo Artemis.

Sami puso los ojos en blanco, aún no entendía por qué Artemis y Saba insistían en hablarles a sus animales como si fueran personas. Aunque, claro, a veces Saba fingía discutir de Filosofía Mágica con_ Lossentaur_ sólo para molestarla.

.-.Deberías calmarte un poco- aconsejó Saba- tranquilidad para--

.-. ¡Ay por favor!- lo cortó Sami, explotando por el escándalo- tú eres quien menos derecho tiene de aconsejar ¡has estado insoportablemente despistado los últimos días! Sin contar lo pegajoso…-

.-. ¿Pegajoso¿He estado pegajoso contigo, acaso?-

.-.No hablaba de mí, si no de tu bien reputada novia… todo el mundo sabe que te la has pasado besuquéandote con ella en cualquier lugar desierto que encontraban-

A Artemis le pareció que eso sonaba más como reproche que otra cosa. Pero era verdad, así que asintió, dándole la razón a su mejor amiga.

.-. ¿La estabas curando a ella de los nervios, también¡Ja! Y si funciona podríamos ponernos a ofrecer besos tuyos a cambio de dinero!! Nos haríamos millonarios en menos de una hora-

.-.Ya basta, estás insoportable- espetó Saba.

Sami le dio la espalda bruscamente. Artemis puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó en el grueso tronco del árbol en el que estaban trepados.

Las clases terminaron dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado para que los participantes del Pre-Torneo pudieran relajarse o tener una última sesión de entrenamiento, como hacían todos los años. Artemis, Saba y Sami corrieron al claro a descansar, pero había tanta gente entrando y saliendo del gimnasio y tantas admiradoras de Saba rondando que decidieron apartarse más y trepar a lo más alto de su árbol preferido, desde el que habían imaginado el funeral del profesor Wingolf, que estaba a unos metros del inicio del Bosque. Nadie se les iba a acercar ahí porque nadie se acercaba al Bosque después de lo sucedido con las Lámpades a principios de semana.

De pronto, Artemis vio a alguien vestido de amarillo cargando una enorme pizarra negra que se escribía sola. Aguzó la vista y vio el nombre de Saba dentro de una gran lista que tenía tres colores: morado, amarillo y blanco.

.-.Merlín…- susurró, sin poder creerlo.

.-. ¿Qué?- preguntó Sami. Artemis señaló al chico de Valthemoon con la pizarra y ella asintió, no parecía muy sorprendida- ah, sí… ese tipo Wilson se la ha pasado las dos últimas semanas haciendo apuestas sobre quién va a ganar el Pre-Torneo, es bueno en estadísticas y creo que se pasea por el gimnasio cuando los participantes entrenan… su meta en predecir el ganador del Torneo de Esgrima y ganar mucho dinero en el camino-

.-. ¿Qué hace mi nombre ahí?- preguntó Saba, molesto.

.-.Obviamente tus fans están votando por ti… pero… es raro que no esté el nombre de Artemis-

¿Raro? Para nada y a Artemis le encantaba que su nombre no figurara en esa lista.

.-.Mira, Ghana es la segunda favorita de Stormenhand- señaló Saba- el primero es ese chico de sexto, Greenhouse-

.-.Pero la favorita total es Alina Hamal- Sami no pudo contener la emoción-¿se acuerdan de ella?- los miró prolongadamente, esperando que ellos dijeran que sí… pero ni Saba ni Artemis se movieron- la chica de Valthemoon que también quería entrar al gimnasio… siempre es la favorita, cuando estaba en cuarto, barrió con los menores y hasta le ganó al favorito, que estaba en sétimo… pero el año pasado no jugó porque se lesionó justo antes de que empezara el Pre-Torneo y ni siquiera fue entrenando, creo que estaba subiendo las escaleras de la Torre para llegar a la sala común y tropezó y se dobló el tobillo… que mala pata ¿no? Justo antes de…- Sami miró a sus mejores amigos que se iban poniendo paulatinamente pálidos del susto- ya, mejor me callo-

Y aunque lo hubiera hecho por el resto de la tarde, su voz siguió sonando en la cabeza de Artemis, haciéndola más consiente de algo que no había calculado antes: los contrincantes no eran sólo de su curso… casi la mayoría eran mayores, incluso de último año, con más experiencia que ella, con más años de entrenamiento. No les iba a ganar… y mucho menos si de camino a la Fortaleza de Stormenhand se resbalaba con una hoja y se rompía la pierna. O se fracturaba el tobillo subiendo a su habitación a dormir. Tal vez sería mejor dormir en la sala común, porsiacaso… o decirle a los elfos domésticos que la ayuden a subir las escaleras, porque, a decir verdad, siempre se tropezaba. Y más oportunidades tendía entonces, cuando su cabeza estaba llena de distracciones y de centros y de Ursas Ater y Ru y…

_.-.Harry…- llamó suavemente, pero nadie apareció- Harry…-_

_De verdad lo necesitaba. Sólo verlo, ni siquiera hablar con él o que la tocara. Sólo quería verlo, ver sus ojos y ya… eso bastaría para tranquilizarse, pero por mucho que lo llamó, él jamás apareció._

.-.Artemis, despierta-

Saba codeó a Artemis, quien se sobresaltó al despertar y tuvo que agarrarse bien del tronco del gran árbol para no caer.

Los dos prefirieron quedarse ahí hasta que fuera hora de encontrarse con el resto de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, para Saltar, porque así no tendrían problemas para salir de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand y no tendrían que explicarle a los fantasmas que custodiaban El Paso qué era lo que iban a hacer. Era más fácil decirles que se habían quedado dormidos en el gimnasio, después de tanto entrenar.

Se pusieron las capuchas y bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron del árbol, considerando lo oscuro que estaba y la imposibilidad de encender cualquier tipo de luz.

Antes de saltar de la última rama, Artemis recordó lo que quería decirle a su mejor amigo desde la noche anterior.

.-. ¿Sabes lo que significa?- le preguntó, segundos antes de saltar.

.-. ¿Que nos van a dar de alma en el Pre-torneo?- respondió Saba, recibiéndola.

.-.No, eso no- admitió Artemis, intentando ni siquiera pensar en eso- ¿sabes lo que significa que vayamos a hacer El Salto?-

Saba se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

.-.Que El Salto no es solamente un salto al vacío- explicó Artemis.

Saba se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Artemis también, intentando recordar la idea perfecta que tuvo la noche anterior.

.-.Claro- dijo su mejor amigo, por la manera en la que hablaba daba la impresión de que poco a poco iba descubriendo la luz en un laberinto oscuro- porque si fuera así- pensó unos segundos- no habría Salto. Hay Salto porque la profesora Gabrián lo permitió…-

.-.Y ella no habría dado su brazo a torcer con respecto a la prohibición del Salto si fuera cualquier salto- apoyó Artemis.

.-.Mucho menos después de lo que la profesora Ater le dijo… porque eso significaría que ella tenía razón. Y Gabrián preferiría dar clases desnuda antes que darle la razón a Ursa Ater-

.-. ¡Exacto! Y sólo hay una razón… lo que sea que sucedería si el Salto no se realiza es grave. Algo que tiene que ver con un centro. La profesora Ater lo dijo-

Artemis sacudió la cabeza. Seguía sonando raro. Pero el punto era que El Salto no era una simple caída libre, ni una lección de vuelo sin escoba… les acababa de quedar clarísimo que su realización escondía mucho más

De pronto, a Artemis se le ocurrió algo.

.-.Tenemos que ir al Pensadero- propuso- la profesora Gabrián siempre deja sus recuerdos después de una pelea-

.-. ¿Y qué si no los ha dejado?-

.-.No perdemos nada-

.-.Está prohibido entrar al Bosque- recordó Saba, seriamente

.-. ¿Desde cuándo te da…?-

.-.No son los profesores los que me preocupan- aclaró su mejor amigo- si no las criaturas mágicas que están dentro-

.-.Nos podemos encargar de unos cuantos escregutos-

.-.No¡Es que no son sólo unos cuantos escregutos, Artemis!- masculló Saba- si lo que dice la profesora Ater es cierto… hay algo que está volviendo locas a las criaturas, diferentes de sí mismas ¿Te acuerdas? Yo no pienso entrar al Bosque y atacarlas si nos atacan primero, no pienso hacerles daño si no saben lo que están haciendo. Y tampoco tengo intenciones de dejarte hacerles daño-

Artemis miró a Saba, boquiabierta… a pesar de que él soliera cambiar de ánimo con bastante facilidad y mucho más ese último año (quien sabía por qué), esa vez había batido un récord. Artemis estaba desconcertada, no tenía idea de qué había dicho que lo había molestado tanto y Saba se veía realmente molesto, caminando a zancadas gigantes que ella a penas podía igualar, resoplando por la nariz como un toro furioso y con ese pico de ave, herencia de su madre, apareciendo en su perfil. Hasta sus orejas puntiagudas estaban rojas.

_Momento._

Pico de ave, orejas puntiagudas. Claro.

Artemis pensó el algo, pero no fue capaz de decírselo inmediatamente. No sabía si tenía razón, de todas maneras, pero creía que tenía que ver con la incomodidad que Saba estaba sintiendo consigo mismo en el último año (al menos desde que ella se dio cuenta) con los desbarajustes en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, con que fuera más sensible que antes, como elfo, y más irascible, como veela. Ya había explotado antes, lo recordaba, durante las peleas entre los miembros de Stormenhand, sobre todo cuando discutía con Sean sobre qué eran los Stormenhand realmente. En años anteriores, Saba jamás habría gritado de semejante manera, porque era bastante calmado y pacífico… pero toda esa conmoción interior... todas esas sangres dentro…

Era un cuarto mago, un cuarto veela y mitad elfo. Más criatura que humano… ¡Ajá!... y si… por alguna ridícula razón él creía que…

.-.Tú no eres…- empezó Artemis.

.-. ¿Y si lo fuera, qué de malo tendría?- ladró, dándole a Artemis la mirada más terrible que le había dado a alguien en su vida. Ella bajó la cabeza inmediatamente.

Sus ojos brillaban furiosos en la oscuridad.

.-.Tienes razón- admitió Artemis, con una vocecita a penas audible.

.-. ¡Saba, Artemis!

Los dos se callaron. No lo notaron por la discusión, pero acababan de llegar al lugar que Fleance les había indicado la noche anterior y la profesora Ater los recibía con una sonrisa enorme.

.-.Los estábamos esperando- les dijo- que bueno que pudieron llegar sin problemas-

Artemis y Saba asintieron, atónitos por el comportamiento de la profesora. Tras ella estaban los demás miembros de la Sociedad, todos con las capuchas puestas y, por suerte, tan emocionados por El Salto que no los miraron como la otra noche, aunque hubieran llegado tarde.

Al ver a todos así reunidos, a Artemis dejó de preocuparle de Saba y empezó a sentir un cosquilleo inquietante en el estómago; se había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en lo que rodeaba al Salto que no había tenido tiempo de recordar lo grandioso que era saltar y lo mucho que había estado esperando ese momento. El viento nocturno se llevó todas las preguntas y preocupaciones de su cabeza, ni siquiera se le hizo raro que la profesora Ater no diera explicaciones de ningún tipo sobre cómo si El Salto estaba fechado siempre para las últimas semanas de marzo, se realizaba en agosto… ni sobre la persecución de la que ellos habían sido víctimas en los meses anteriores, de la que sí sabía, aunque ellos no supieran eso. Pero a Artemis no le interesó, es más, no quería que diera las explicaciones porque ni bien se unió al grupo de chicos, ansió que el ritual empezara.

.-.Espero que no le tengan miedo a la oscuridad- dijo la profesora Ater, subiéndose a su escoba (la que tenía la punta del palo color verde)- y si es que sí… bueno, qué mejor oportunidad para que dejen de hacerlo ¿no creen?-

Nadie dijo nada. La profesora le dio una patada suave al piso y empezó a flotar sobre su escoba.

.-.Bienvenidos, Sociedad Secreta del Salto- saludó. Artemis empezó a temblar de emoción, esas fueron sus primeras palabras el año anterior, eso sólo podía significar que el ritual había empezado- pueden bajar sus capuchas-

Todos lo hicieron. Artemis oyó a Bert Falcone chillar de emoción.

.-.Péguense un poco. Si necesitan algo, pídanlo ahora, después dudo mucho que puedan hablar-

Nadie se movió. Lo único que los siete miembros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto necesitaban era Saltar.

.-.Cuando cuente tres, cierren los ojos, griten lo más fuerte que puedan y hagan presión hacia el centro del círculo. Quien esté al centro¡de nuevo Artemis! Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer. Sean más cuidadosos, está oscuro y… no se ve mucho-

No hubo ninguna risa, en su lugar, un montón de jadeos ansiosos.

.-.Uno… dos… si alguien quiere salirse diga yo… ah… no se asusten por lo que voy a hacer… ¡TRES! _¡QUIETUS!- _la profesora Ater blandió vehementemente su varita justo cuando ellos empezaban a ascender a toda velocidad.

Todos gritaron con mucha fuerza, pero sin producir el más tímido sonido. Nada. Como si la profesora Ater les hubiera robado la voz con ese encantamiento. Pero eso no fue un problema, al contrario, Artemis aprovechó para gritar lo más fuerte que había gritado en su vida.

Un rebote y todos cayeron al piso.

Hacía frío arriba. Mientras Artemis se ponía de pié notó como un viento helado se escurría entre su ropa y le apretaba los huesos. Un viento muy diferente al de la mañana… un viento que le decía que mil cosas saldrían mal en ese salto nocturno.

Los miembros de la Sociedad se apretujaron entre ellos, ese viento era feroz y hacía volar sus capas incluso hasta la altura de sus cabezas.

.-. ¡Sociedad Secreta del Salto!- gritó la profesora Ater que ya volaba junto a ellos, intentando hacer visible su rostro oculto entre su cabello que volaba y latigueaba por todas direcciones- acérquese al borde de la plataforma-

Los siete dieron un paso al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegó al borde, Artemis miró tímidamente hacia abajo y tembló. Estaba todo negro, muy diferente de los saltos anteriores, realmente no veía nada, ni un asomo de los árboles que los rodeaban o del Castillo Joven, ni siquiera podía ver la punta de su nariz o la mano que ponía frente a sus ojos. Nada. Ellos podían estar tranquilamente parados en el pasto, en tierra firme, un paso ante las escaleras del Pórtico del Castillo Joven. ¿Ellos? No. Ella, porque los demás estaban ocultos en la oscuridad, igual que ella y tan silenciosos que desaparecieron. Un paso adelante ¿qué pasaría? Encontraría piso y seguiría caminando ¿no? Caminando sola… sin siquiera su cuerpo. ¿No?

.-.Ahora- la voz de la profesora Ater sonaba distante e incorpórea, como si hablara el viento- colóquense en posición. Cierren los ojos, no los abran si son inteligentes, respiren muy hondo y disfruten de su clase anual de vuelo. Pero el de verdad, sin escoba-

¿Y si no era piso lo que estaba frente a ella?

Saltar al vacío era saltar solo a una muerte segura.

Los siete dudaron un segundo. Artemis respiró profundamente… no había marcha atrás, el vacío la estaba esperando.

Saltó.

La sensación fue tan embriagante que no recordó lo que pasó después de volar, volar largamente de noche con el viento oscuro golpeándole la cara y el corazón palpitando fuera de sí. Volar. Caer primero, rodeada de nada, helada, sola, sin esperanza de salvarse, pero luego, como si le brotaran alas de la nada, empezar a volar suavemente por la noche. No. No fue suave, fue un vuelo vertiginoso, lleno de energía, raudo, desafiante. Su cuerpo dio vueltas atrapado en un remolino de viento y luego voló directo, cortando la noche.


	27. El Pre Torneo de Esgrima

**********  
**

El Pre-Torneo de Esgrima

A la mañana siguiente, Artemis despertó de golpe, sobresaltada. Acababa de tener la horrible pesadilla en la que se quedaba dormida durante todo el día y despertaba cuando el Pre– Torneo había terminado y Hanna Marianne había ganado. Le tomó unos segundos hacer que su corazón dejara de latir como un tambor y cuando finalmente lo hizo, suspiró. Por fin el día.

Se puso de pié de un salto, se abalanzó sobre las cortinas de la habitación de las chicas (que siempre permanecían cerradas en invierno) y las descorrió de un solo tirón. Se le acababa de ocurrir la macabra idea de que, como todo estaba oscuro, era más tarde de lo que debía ser… pero no, se trataba sólo de una mañana oscura de invierno, que, desde el ventanal de la habitación de las chicas, se veía gigante y silenciosa. El Bosque, a lo lejos, aún parecía adormilado, con los árboles y las plantas acurrucados en sí mismos para soportar el frío en medio de los sueños. La inmensa masa negra que era el Lago de Stormenhand parecía dominar todos los silencios, elevando la conciencia de que estaban inmersos en él. Como en la noche anterior, cuando ella y los de la Sociedad Secreta realizaron El Salto por primera vez en el año. Artemis aún sentía los vellos erizados por la emoción de lo que había sido el mejor salto de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, ya no había tiempo para recordar. Corrió las cortinas nuevamente y entró al baño a hurtadillas porque sus compañeras de habitación aún dormían. Tomó una ducha rápida, se alistó en segundos y salió a la sala común con el uniforme que los elfos domésticos le habían dejado la noche anterior: mallas negras que cubrían todo el cuerpo, protectores morado oscuro, el color de Stormenhand, y una gran capa negra con la insignia de Goldenwand sobre el hombro derecho. Bajo todo el equipo tenía las vendas negras apretando con mucha fuerza su brazo, a pesar de que no había sentido a la cicatriz arderle en largo tiempo no iba a permitir que nada echara a perder su participación en el Pre-Torneo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, se dio de golpe con la multitud de participantes que caminaban de un lado a otro, todos ya vestidos y ansiosos. Había muchos Stormenhand, más de los que había visto entrenando con el profesor Pólux y muchos más de los que imaginaba. Casi todo el tercer curso estaba ahí y algunos grandes de últimos años que lucían tan nerviosos como ella.

Se sentía bien no estar sola, para variar, pero al pensar que tenía que pelear con tanta gente Artemis empezó a sentir un rugido nada amable en el estómago.

Se distrajo cuando vio entre la multitud a Ghana y a Creixell recibiendo las palabras de ánimo de Hada, que seguía en su pijama de flores. A su lado había una chica pelirroja bastante grande, probablemente de último año, mirándolas con una sonrisa ausente. A unos pasos de ellas, caminando de un lado a otro, estaba Marcus y su cabello enorme y junto a él, sentado sobre el brazo de uno de los sillones, Ru, impresionante en su uniforme.

Artemis se volteó bruscamente para dejar de mirarlo y se dio con su mejor amigo apareciendo recién por el túnel de la escalera; Saba la saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa, tenía la misma expresión entre acelerada y sobrecogida que Artemis y brillaba más que nunca ese día… lamentablemente toda la sala común se dio cuenta de ello y todos, sin excepción, se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

.-.Estoy listo- le dijo a Artemis, ignorando las miradas, ella asintió.

La profesora Gabrián entró a los segundos, llevaba una aburrida túnica deportiva de color morado oscuro que tenía una capucha tan pero tan ancha que parecía un manto y tenía los bordes cubiertos de peluche**.** Los de tercero que estaban presentes evitaron por todos los medios hacer contacto visual con ella.

.-.Participantes- dijo la tutora, parecía más relajada que nunca, es más, si Artemis no hubiera estado tan molesta con ella por haberle robado 150 puntos, diría que se le veía emocionada, pero no, esa estatua de hielo jamás se emocionaba- diríjanse directamente al gimnasio, en donde tomaran un desayuno especialmente preparado para la ocasión. Los demás, prepárense para apoyar a sus compañeros. El Pre-Torneo se iniciará dentro de una hora y media, con las preliminares simultáneas a realizarse en el claro. Hoy es un buen día para nosotros, con tantos participantes tan buenos, es un hecho que el título de campeón se encuentra aquí, con alguno de ustedes. De cualquier manera, estoy muy orgullosa por su trabajo duro-

Artemis, Creixell y Sean bufaron sonoramente, pero fueron cubiertos por los aplausos y vítores que las palabras de la tutora arrancaron del público. La profesora Gabrián les dedicó a todos una media sonrisa y guió la salida de los participantes de la Fortaleza.

Los vítores, los cantos y las exclamaciones cesaron paulatinamente conforme seguían su camino por el Paso y en cuestión de segundos, todos los alumnos se sumieron en un profundo silencio. A Artemis eso le emocionó más que cualquier canto de victoria, porque sentía que era parte de un ejército, que estaba ahí, con los demás, marchando hacia una batalla, superando los obstáculos del camino que la profesora Gabrián siempre escogía como parte de una jornada que terminaría con ellos presenciando a su enemigo, a segundos de la inminente batalla.

Cuando pasaban en tropel por el Castillo Joven para llegar al gimnasio, vieron un tumulto de alumnos que no participaban apostados en el pórtico del Castillo Joven y hasta en los ventanales de pisos superiores, algunos de ellos con pijama bajo las capas de Goldenwand. Los veían llegar en silencio, pasándose la voz entre ellos y señalando a quienes reconocían (Saba casi se tapó por completo el rostro con la capucha) y cuando el grupo de participantes de Stormenhand precedidos por su tutora pasaban justo junto a ellos, todos los alumnos no participantes empezaron a abuchearlos, a cantarles sus insultos.

Artemis, igual que el resto de Stormenhand, prefirió no prestarles atención, aunque le hubiera gustado agradecerles, después de romperles la cara, porque todos esos gritos sólo le daban más ganas de pelear mejor. De pronto, entre todas las voces, oyó una que le pareció conocida y que gritaba su nombre. Volteó a penas y vio a Sami intentando sobresalir de la mar de personas amontonadas en el pórtico, cada cuanto saltaba y levantaba la mano para saludar a sus mejores amigos, con una sonrisita nerviosa. Artemis y Saba la miraron entre los pliegues de la capucha, pero no pudieron responderle, porque la gran masa de alumnos de Stormenhand se detuvo: acababan de llegar al gimnasio, a las puertas del campo de batalla. El estómago de Artemis dio un fuerte tumbo y el aire se le hizo escaso.

El profesor Cástor Altair los esperaba con su sonrisa, como siempre.

.-. ¡Bienvenidos Stormenhand!- les dijo- Pasen con el resto de sus compañeros- y abrió las puertas del gimnasio de par en par.

Una multitud blanca y amarilla les devolvió la mirada a los Stormenhand que acababan de entrar. Ningún guiño, ninguna provocación, sólo una mirada larga fue el saludo de los tres grupos de participantes. Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de los morados con un golpe hueco, todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Lo que les esperaba adentro era un desayuno comunal balanceado, servido por los elfos domésticos de acuerdo a una dieta personalizada, y un intento de confraternización impuesto por los profesores que, como era de esperarse, falló: Los Stormenhand no dejaron de ser mal vistos por los Valthemoon y los Darkenlord, ni los Darkenlord arreglaron sus diferencias eternas con los Valthemoon. Es más, cada participante se quedó en su lugar, junto con el resto de sus compañeros de señorío, tomando desayuno en silencio; incluso Saba, ya sin la capucha encima, a quien Hanna Marianne llamaba insistentemente con una mano para que desayunara con ella.

Artemis volteó maquinalmente a verla... y no pudo darle crédito a sus ojos: Hanna Marianne estaba maquillada, tenías los ojos marcados de negro, sus párpados con un morado (¡el color de Stormenhand!) pálido y sus mejillas estaban rojas sin haber hecho ejercicio. Pintadas. Falsas como sus pestañas grandes. Como el brillo en su pelo trenzado impecablemente ¿Por qué se había pintado para un Torneo?... y atraía todas las miradas, incluso entre Stormenhand, incluso entre Ru y Marcus, que la miraban disimulados mientras sorbían sus jugos de fruta. Artemis rugía por dentro. Eso era inconcebible hasta para los parámetros de estupidez de Hanna Marianne.

Pero había algo que reconfortaba a Artemis de toda su rabia… y era que a pesar de lo bien que luciera, Saba no fue con ella. Así que, aprovechando que Marianne también miraba en su dirección, se encogió de hombros y pasó una mano por el brazo de su mejor amigo. Marianne hizo una pataleta silenciosa tan graciosa que Artemis se lamentó de que Sami no estuviera ahí para verla.

Una hora después, cuando ya nadie tomaba desayuno, el profesor Pólux Altair, montado en una escoba, se dirigió a todos los participantes con la voz mágicamente aumentada.

.-.A ver- empezó y todos temblaron- en unos minutos daremos inicio al Pre-Torneo de Esgrima, una antesala al Torneo que se realiza todos los años en octubre, por el aniversario de la fundación de nuestra escuela. Por primera vez el Pre-Torneo ofrece un premio extra a quien gane: la espada que todos ya conocen, cuyo nuevo dueño tendrá el derecho de portar permanentemente bajo las condiciones de su tutor- se inició un murmullo emocionado entre todos los participantes- ahora, las reglas: Primera, no están permitidas las varitas, serán confiscadas aquellas que sean portadas cuando los participantes estén fuera del gimnasio y sólo serán devueltas a aquellos que sean eliminados. Segunda, no está permitido que los participantes no eliminados estén fuera del área que les corresponde, nada de hablar con los amigos o cualquier cosa que los desconcentre… sólo podrán ver los combates desde la tribuna de espectadores si es que han sido eliminados. Tercera, no peleas… y saben a lo que me refiero, en caso de un tumulto de cualquier naturaleza, todos los involucrados serán descalificados. Cuarta, la autodescalificación está permitida, sucede cuando uno de los participantes deja caer la espada antes de iniciar el combate. Quinta, las dos primeras rondas de combate son hasta que uno de los concursantes caiga, a quien quede en pié se le adicionan veinte puntos en el total, quien no, será eliminado si su puntaje es menor al del contrincante. Sexta, para este Pre-Torneo hemos decidido incorporar una de las fases eliminatorias que usamos en los Torneos: "La muerte súbita" –

¿La qué? Artemis jamás había escuchado de algo así en los Torneos de Esgrima de la escuela… ¿De qué estaba hablando el profesor Pólux?

.-.En esta fase, que será explicada a su tiempo para los que no estén familiarizados, está permitido ayudarse en la tercera ronda, pero si vemos a tres o más individuos cargando contra uno a la vez, descalificados ¿entendido? Bien, buena suerte… permanezcan concentrados y jueguen limpio. Ahora sus tutores pasarán a recoger sus varitas y a darles un número, ese número tiene una pareja en cualquiera de los otros Señoríos, con quien pelearán en el primer combate. No intenten cambiarse de números; ni bien los reciban, sus apellidos serán registrados en una lista, quien cambie… ya saben que pasa-

Artemis le entregó su varita con mucha desconfianza a la profesora Gabrián y recibió el número que ella le entregaba: _4_. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantorrilla y se volvió inmediatamente hacia los Darkenlord vestidos de blanco y luego hacia los Valthemoon de amarillo pálido, intentando adivinar quién había sacado el otro número cuatro.

Vio a chicos muy corpulentos y chicas muy altas (también al revés y hasta combinados), vio a pequeños delgaduchos que tenían la pinta de ser muy ágiles y vio miradas serias y aguerridas… como la de Veroy, el rubio bronceado de Darkenlord, amigo de Hanna Marianne. También vio a Alina Hamal, con una sonrisa en el rostro serio. Lucía segura, más segura que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí, sin llegar a parecer ufana… no lo hacía a propósito seguramente, pero Alina intuía que iba a ganar, que era la mejor, que iba a derrotar a quien le tocara de contrincante hasta llegar a la final. Artemis rogó que no tuviera el otro número _4_, no quería perder en su primer combate.

.-. ¿Qué número te tocó?- preguntó Saba.

.-.Cuatro. ¿A ti?-

.-.Trece… de la buena suerte- Saba sonrió sarcásticamente y Artemis le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

.-. ¡Participantes!- gritó un profesor desde la puerta del gimnasio, era el profesor Cástor, el hermano gemelo del profesor Pólux Altair, quien, a diferencia de él, no se amplificó la voz con magia- hay seis plataformas afuera, en cada una se realizarán diez combates en orden numérico. Así que presten atención a lo que les voy a indicar…- todos guardaron silencio– los que tengan los números del uno al diez a la plataforma número uno, con el profesor Dimber. Del número once al veinte a la dos, con la profesora Ater. Del veintiuno al treinta a la tres conmigo, Cástor, del treinta y uno al cuarenta, a la cuatro con el profesor Viper. Del cuarenta y uno al cincuenta, a la cinco con la profesora Helga y del cincuenta y uno al sesenta a la seis con el profesor Pólux Altair. Yo estoy vestido de azul y él de negro, porsiacaso. Los llamarán un combate anterior al suyo, para que calienten, si no lo hacen, por favor, quédense en su tribuna ¿Entendido?-

.-. ¡SI PROFESOR!-

.-. ¡Muy bien!- el profesor Cástor abrió las puertas y Artemis tomó una larga bocanada de aire. El Pre-Torneo, eso que había estado esperando todo el año, era una realidad.

El aire fresco le golpeó la cara junto a los gritos del público. Artemis giró los ojos con miedo y vio, de reojo, a más gente de la que jamás había visto en su vida. Toda la escuela estaba ahí, reunida en el complejo que habían hecho del pacífico claro: seis plataformas se elevaban mágicamente a unos pocos metros del suelo, todas de color negro, con el escudo de Goldenwand al centro y muy cerca de ellas, una pequeña tribuna larga, alejada, que era la que correspondía a los participantes, de seguro. Semi rodeando a las plataformas y colocadas en media luna estaban las tribunas de color plata, muy altas y muy llenas; explosiones de colores morado, blanco y amarillo. Y sonidos, no sólo de gente vitoreando, si no de instrumentos, bombos y silbatos acompañaban a las banderolas y pancartas que se movían de un lado a otro en el mar de la gente. Artemis evitó mirar esas tribunas de frente, la gente en grandes grupos siempre había tenido la particularidad de marearla.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados mientras deseaba que todos desaparecieran, que sólo quedaran ella, el contrincante y el profesor que supervisaría la pelea. Y alguien a lo lejos, la única persona a la que quería ahí, su papá.

.-.Mira- su mejor amigo le golpeó las costillas y señaló al frente, al cielo, a un conjunto de nubes largas y finas que parecían hechas a propósito…

¡¡… que eran el tablero de puntajes…!! Que no existía, en cambio, los nombres de todos los participantes, ordenados por señorío y con el color correspondiente, estaban escritos con una tinta delgadísima y brillante, como trazos de nube… ¡en la nada! En el aire. Parecía una pantalla gigante invisible, con el cielo de fondo, puesta frente a las tribunas. Mientras ellos avanzaban, los nombres iban mezclándose como serpientes entre sí, para dejar de formar una lista en vertical y empezar a tomar la forma de los combates de pareja, nombre a nombre.

.-.Es…- empezó a decirle a su mejor amigo, pero el público la calló y la razón estaba justo a su lado.

La presencia de Saba hizo rugir a todas las tribunas. Darkenlord, Stormenhand y Valthemoon, sin excepción, se pusieron de pié y empezaron a agitar sus banderines y pancartas con la cara de Saba o su silueta o su cuerpo entero dibujada en él, a la vez, movían sus brazos, sus cabezas, su cuerpo en general, mientras coreaban el nombre del elfo.

Artemis tembló con rabia sobre su lugar, ya en la tribuna de participantes. Ese público le iba a complicar las cosas.

.-.BIENVENIDOS AL PRE TORNEO DE ESGRIMA- oyeron el vozarrón del director Hamal, que hizo que Artemis volviera a temblar- en breves segundos dará inicio la ronda preliminar, después de la cual habrá un breve descanso, para que los finalistas se preparen y luego de este, se iniciarán las finales. Se le ruega al público permanecer en silencio durante los combates, sus compañeros tienen que concentrarse para desempeñarse al máximo. A los participantes: éxitos. El Pre-Torneo de Esgrima acaba de iniciar-

Las tribunas rugieron con más fuerza, el temblor de Artemis se hizo incontrolable. Mientras coreaban los nombres de los favoritos y ella se sentía al borde de un infarto, la tutora Gabrián los dirigió a la tribuna de los participantes.

.-. ¡PLATAFORMA UNO!- oyeron la voz del profesor Dimber- pareja número uno: VORAGO DE STORMENHAND, ST. JOHNS DE VALTHEMOON-

Artemis se volvió para buscar a Creixell con la mirada… la primera… y la encontró poniéndose de pié con su acostumbrado relajo. Ghana la abrazó antes de que se fuera y Ru le indicó fuerza apretando los puños. Ella sonrió de medio labio antes de salir de la tribuna.

.-. ¡PLATAFORMA DOS!- gritó la profesora Ater, más que emocionada- ¡VEROY DE DARKENLORD, ALYA DE VALTHEMOON!-

.-.Alya ya está eliminada- comentó una voz demasiado conocida para Artemis.

Ella se volteó, igual que Saba y se encontraron con Sean, justo detrás de ellos, con los ojos clavados en la pelea de Veroy.

Por alguna extraña razón, todos los Stormenhand de tercer curso se habían sentado cerca: Ru, Marcus y Ghana estaban unos cuantos escalones más abajo y Joshua estaba junto a Greg en un escalón superior.

.-.Veroy es uno de los favoritos de su señorío, ¿vieron la pizarra ayer?-

.-.Callarse es una buena manera de concentrarse, Stormenhand- le dijo a Sean un chico de cabello rojo hasta las orejas, de Valthemoon, que estaba a su lado.

.-.Entonces cállate- le respondió Sean.

.-.No sean imbéciles, los van a descalificar- medió Saba- peleen cuando pierdan-

.-. ¡PLATAFORMA SEIS!- llamó el profesor Pólux- ¡GREENHOUSE DE STORMENHAND, MALIK DE DARKENLORD!-

Greenhouse. El número uno de Stormenhand. Artemis buscó en la tribuna de participantes al tal Greenhouse… y vio a un chico con el uniforme de Stormenhand saltando los escalones finales. Era alto, muy alto y muy delgado, con la espalda ancha y el cabello corto de color castaño. Se le veía casi tan confiado como Alina Hamal… probablemente a él tampoco le ganaría.

.-. ¡VORAGO GANA!-

La tribuna de Stormenhand rugió. Los participantes de tercer curso se pusieron de pié y exclamaron en silencio, incluso Artemis cuyo corazón había empezado a latir a mil por hora… había algo esperanzador en que Creixell ganara el primer combate. Ella caminó hacia la tribuna pacientemente, arrastrando los pies, como si no fuera gran cosa, pero cuando estuvo a unos pasos, hizo un bailecito de la victoria que provocó risas hasta en Artemis.

.-.Saba…- pero algo más, una voz odiosa, la hizo ponerse seria en menos de un segundo: Hanna Marianne estaba a su lado, llamando a Saba- amor… ¿crees que podamos ver el resto del torneo, juntos?-

_Perra._

Con su uniforme blanco ajustado, su cara maquillada y su trenza que brillaba… Artemis la fulminó con la mirada, Hanna Marianne le sonrió socarronamente.

.-.Ah… - Saba miró significativamente a Artemis- ¿no te molesta, verdad?-

Debería ir con Hanna.

No.

No me mires así, no estuve con ella en el desayuno.

NO.

Es mi novia después de todo, luego vuelvo contigo.

.-.No- respondió ella, con ganas de lanzarse sobre Saba y quitarle los ojos.

.-.Felizmente- agregó Hanna Marianne, mirando a Artemis mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Saba y se sentaban juntitos en el escalón más bajo de la tribuna a ver los combates.

Artemis gruñó en silencio. De verdad necesitaba estar al lado de su mejor amigo durante los combates. Sin Saba sentía que era más fácil tener miedo.

.-. ¡VEROY GANA!-

.-.Te dije- Sean golpeó un hombro de Artemis para llamar su atención.

Ella asintió, intentando no ver a su mejor amigo junto a su novia. En cambio, se concentró en la pelea de Greenhouse, el Stormenhand número uno, que, lamentablemente, ya estaba terminando.

.-. ¡GREENHOUSE GANA!-

El mejor, por supuesto. Que pelearía con Alina Hamal en la final, probablemente. Le dio un vistazo al tablero de puntuaciones para saber cuántos puntos habían acumulado (que seguro serían más de cuarenta, cosa que ya era extraordinaria para un solo duelo) y vio algo que le heló la sangre: al lado de su nombre (A. BLACK) había un trazo rojo brillante, grosero, demasiado grande que decía "–150 ptos". Obra de la rencorosa bruja cruel que tenían como tutora.

.-. ¡Artemis!- llamó Creixell, desde adelante. Tenía la boca muy, muy abierta y señalaba el tablero; a su lado, Ghana lloraba con las manos sobre el rostro, mientras Marcus intentaba consolarla sin mucho éxito.

.-.Es una perra, es una perra, es una perra- oyó susurrar a Sean, mientras pasaba al lado de Artemis para reunirse con Creixell y Ghana.

Artemis lo siguió y tuvo que contenerse bastante para no seguir de largo hasta la plataforma donde arbitraba la tutora y empezar a gritarle todo lo que quería gritar hacía mucho tiempo. ¡CIENTO CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS! Cuando se los dijo la primera vez los cuatro se quedaron en shock… pero era un castigo, imbécil, desproporcionado, sí, pero un castigo a final de cuentas y con el poco respeto que le quedaba hacia la tutora, lo soportó callada, odiándola, pero en silencio, entrenando más, matándose día y noche para que esos puntos no le interesaran, para que dejaran de provocarle pesadillas… y en ese momento, el momento más importante del año, cuando ni siquiera había peleado pero sentía que podía hacer algo en ese Pre-Torneo, ¡Ella levantaba su mano roñosa y dibujaba MENOS CIENTO CINCUENTA PUNTOS junto a su nombre! ¡MENOS CIENTO CINCUENTA PUNTOS directamente a ellos, como si fuera la bofetada que siempre quiso darles, como si les estuviera diciendo que no interesaba todo lo que ellos hicieran, ni cuánto se esforzaran o cuánto desearan ganar! No, no y no. Porque ella no quería que ganen, ni siquiera quería que pensaran en ganar. NO. Quería que supieran que en ese Torneo y en esa escuela y en donde fuera la última palabra la tenía ella y estaba terminantemente prohibido, porque ella lo decía, ganar. Ciento cincuenta puntos menos, a ellos, a los pobres que iban por primera vez a un Pre-Torneo y que jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños, iban a poder recuperarlos. Y estaban ahí, en rojo, pegándoles en la frente, para que no lo olvidaran.

Creixell y Sean resoplaban al borde del llanto. Ghana seguía con el rostro tapado y Artemis no podía quitar los ojos de los números en rojo junto a su nombre.

.-.Esto es demasiado- juzgó Creixell, que parecía un toro furioso- demasiado, no tiene por qué poner eso en el tablero… ¿acaso nos vamos a olvidar?-

.-.Es una perra- dijo Sean.

.-. ¡Está jugando con nuestra confianza! Si tenemos eso justo frente a los ojos, es obvio que vamos a pensar que no podemos ganar…-

.-.Pero tú ya ganaste-

.-.Porque no lo había visto-

.-.No hay nada que podamos hacer- admitió Ghana, descubriendo su rostro, se la veía exaltada, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos pequeñitos- no tenemos nuestras varitas para borrarlo y no vamos a interferir con todas las preliminares solamente porque nosotros cuatro…-

.-.Tienes razón- admitió Creixell- ¡pero me da rabia! Debería ir a esa plataforma y golpearla-

Artemis la secundó. Se volvió para mirar amenazadoramente a la profesora, pero en lugar de su figura lejana, se encontró con la espesa mata de pelo que cubría un ojo de Ru… quien había llegado en algún momento. Artemis volvió la cabeza tan fuerte que su cuello tronó.

.-. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ru.

.-.Mira arriba- dijo Marcus, que seguía con un brazo alrededor de Ghana.

Ru giró la cabeza hacia el tablero y, lentamente, su rostro fue pasando de curioso a enfadado. Artemis sacudió la cabeza… no podía vero mucho tiempo… sobre todo cuando sus mejillas se ponían rojas y sus ojos volvían a esa expresión que la hacía temblar y lo imaginaba molesto porque le hacían daño a ella. No. No.

.-. ¡Es una perra!- exclamó, finalmente. Artemis se estremeció.

.-.Lo mismo dije- Sean levantó una mano.

.-. ¿No le han dicho nada?-

.-.Sí, Ru. Estábamos pensando en la mejor manera de detener todo el Pre-Torneo solamente porque nosotros cuatro no vamos a poder ganar- soltó Creixell- por supuesto que no le hemos dicho nada-

.-.Deberían. ¡Los está humillando!- Ru hizo pasó junto a Ghana y Creixell para empezar a bajar los escalones- voy a hablar con alguien-

No. Si lo hacía, probablemente los expulsarían. ¡Y que los expulsen! No. La tutora no la iba a hacer odiar la esgrima. No.

.-.No- Artemis lo detuvo de la capa. Ru se volteó a verla.

.-. ¿Estás loca?-

Ella frunció el ceño. Ya era la segunda vez que le decía lo mismo y siempre cuando tenía la razón.

.-.Te van a expulsar- le explicó, pero luego agregó rápidamente- nos van a expulsar-

.-.Artemis tiene razón- intervino Ghana.

.-.Entonces qué hacemos- preguntó Sean- porque yo no pienso quedarme parado como un imbécil mientras junto a mi nombre está esa cosa escrita en rojo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué las mujeres se demoran tanto en olvidar? Ya nos castigó, que se le pase-

.-. ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?- le preguntó Creixell, molesta.

.-.No he dicho nada más que la verdad-

.-.Ni se te ocurra ponerme en el mismo saco que a esa…-

.-. ¡Ya dejen de pelear!- medió Ghana.

Y por suerte lo hizo porque tanto el profesor Viper, como la mismísima tutora, estaban mirándolos fijamente, atentos a cada movimiento suyo. por si lo que estaba sucediendo devenía en una pelea.

.-.Nos van a descalificar si siguen así- recordó Marcus, entre dientes.

.-.A ver- tentó Creixell- que venga ella misma a descalificarnos-

De pronto, Artemis oyó un ruido ensordecedor y no pudo seguir prestándole atención a lo que los demás decían, es más, ellos también se quedaron callados de la sorpresa. Era un griterío desesperado que sobrepasaba la capacidad de aguante de cualquier oído humano… tan ruidoso y a la vez tan agudo, que parecía ocurrir solamente dentro de su cerebro.

Artemis no tuvo que mirar para saber que ya era el turno de su mejor amigo y que todo ese jolgorio se había ocasionado porque, simplemente, Saba se había puesto de pié.

Sin decirle nada a sus compañeros de señorío les dio la espalda y trepó hasta el escalón más alto de la tribuna de participantes, como hacía cuando veía los partidos de_ quidditch _en los que jugaba su mejor amigo_. _Los ciento cincuenta puntos menos aún le latían en las sienes, pero se quedó ahí, de pié, mirando atentamente aSaba que iba a pelear con alguien vestido de amarillo pálido a quien Artemis no reconoció. Los dos se saludaron en medio de los alaridos desesperados de las admiradoras de Saba a las que ni los delegados ni los profesores podían callar.

En vista de que no había el silencio requerido para empezar el combate, Saba dirigió su rostro hacia la tribuna de espectadores y, con un gesto sencillo, pidió que se callaran. Ellas lo hicieron en menos de un segundo y tanto Saba como su contrincante se pusieron en guardia. Artemis contuvo la respiración.

.-. ¡Empiecen!- exclamó la profesora Ater, dando un saltito.

Saba atacó. Su contrincante corpulento se aturdió por lo rápido que era, Artemis se sorprendió al verlo dar pasos tan ligeros, casi parecía que sus pies no tocaban la plataforma… su mejor amigo era realmente bueno y su esgrima casi tan elegante como la del profesor Pólux. Jamás lo había visto pelear así. El chico de Valthemoon soportó dos de sus ataques, pero no pudo con el tercero.

.-. ¡SCHNUPPERMAULT GANA!-

Los gritos de las tribunas fueron como una gran explosión.

Artemis bajó los escalones rugiendo de felicidad, dando saltos y zancadas, pasando junto a las personas sin siquiera rozarlas, hasta que llegó junto a Hanna Marianne (que se ponía de pié delicadamente) y, aún corriendo, la empujó fuera de su camino.

Terminó de bajar los escalones de la tribuna de un salto, cayendo sobre los brazos de Saba a quien apretó fuertemente.

Él la recibió sorprendido, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

.-.Cualquiera diría que pensabas que iba a perder- le dijo, cuando se separaron.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada, oyó su apellido.

.-.Black, a calentar-

Saba le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y Artemis corrió junto a la plataforma.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No, seguro fue una impresión. Empezó a hacer flexiones ligeras para calentar las piernas, pero cuando hacía la segunda casi se va de trasero al piso. Se puso de pié con calma, intentó afincar bien los pies en el suelo pero sus piernas temblaron tanto que tuvo que poner ambas manos en el piso para no irse hacia delante. No. No podía ser. Tal vez las flexiones no eran una buena idea. Dio un par de patadas al aire, para soltar los músculos de sus piernas, que funcionaron bastante bien. Luego intentó unos ejercicios de coordinación, pero sus brazos no respondieron. No, maldita sea, necesitaba tranquilizarse, hacer esas respiraciones que Sami le había enseñado… tenía que ser buena, no, muy buena porque tenía que recuperar todos los puntos que la tutora bruja esa le había quitado. Menos ciento cincuenta puntos. Tenía que descontarlos desde el primer combate y no podía controlarse a sí misma… tenía, tenía… pero no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía. Le dio un vistazo a la pelea que sucedía en su plataforma, tenía pinta de no durar mucho tiempo más… no podía ser, necesitaba por lo menos diez minutos para volverse dueña de sí misma. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Jamás se había puesto nerviosa con la esgrima., incómoda, como en ese momento, jamás. Tembleque como en ese momento, jamás y no podía estar así porque no podía perder en el primer combate.

No había entrenado tanto… y con todo ese público que no se callaba nunca…

.-. ¡BLACK DE STORMENHAND, HAYES DE VALTHEMOON!- gritó el profesor Dimber.

¿Fran Hayes de Valthemoon? Recuerda, Artemis. El chico con una buena flecha. Sí. Piernas largas, lo recordaba.

Lo vio llegar desde una esquina de la tribuna de los participantes, donde había estado calentando. Tenía una sonrisa demasiado grande como para esconderla, los ojos abiertos, mirándola fijamente, como si no pudiera creer que iba a pelear con ella. Artemis cerró los puños mientras recordaba cómo su nombre no estaba en esa pizarra de apuestas. Seguro Hayes ya se daba por victorioso y seguramente eso iba a pasar si es que el temblor de todo su cuerpo no se controlaba. Y aunque ganara, no iba a recuperar esos ciento cincuenta puntos que le habían quitado.

¿De qué servía pelear, esforzarse tanto, si al final no iba a ganar?

¿Para qué había entrenado tan fuerte, si ya sabía que Gabrián le quitaría los ciento cincuenta puntos? Daba lo mismo retirarse.

Meneó la cabeza y subió a la plataforma pisando lo más fuerte que podía, para escuchar sus propios pasos en lugar de sus pensamientos.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido, y la velocidad aumentaba con cada segundo, con cada paso… si seguía así se iba a desmayar. Sus manos empezaron a sudar cuando tomó el guante que el profesor Dimber ofrecía, junto con la careta, que colocó en el piso mientras tanto. Se puso el guante en la diestra y tomó la espada que Papá Noel le alcanzó. La apretó fuerte entre sus dedos. Esa sería la última vez, la última pelea… porque si Hayes ganaba… y aunque no lo hiciera, ella estaba condenada a perder ese Pre-Torneo… no. No pensar.

Recogió la careta del piso y antes de ponérsela, vio a la profesora Ater, parada al centro de la tercera plataforma, llamando a los siguientes participantes. Ella también la miró, mientras gritaba los apellidos, y le sonrió. La profesora Ater. Ella también había tenido a la tutora innombrable molestándola, pero al final logró hacer el Salto. El viento frío y todo lo que la rodeaba estaba negro. Al principio dudaba, hablaba demasiado dentro de su cabeza preguntándose si lo que estaba frente a ella era un abismo o simplemente pasto. Y luego Saltó. Y luego voló. Sí.

.-.Saludo- oyó susurrar al profesor Dimber.

Artemis cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda y larga bocanada de aire.

Cuando los abrió, sólo vio a Hayes frente a ella. Ambos hicieron el saludo a la vez y Artemis se colocó la careta. El ruido de las tribunas se apagó al instante, todo se apagó a su alrededor.

.-. ¡Empiecen!- ordenó una voz lejana.

Artemis atacó.

Falló, sus piernas aún temblaban, pero esquivó el contraataque de Hayes. Tenía mucha fuerza. La hizo retroceder un paso, dos. Hizo una finta y ¡PLA! Contacto. La punta de la espada de Hayes estaba enterrada en el protector de pecho de Artemis, muy cerca de su hombro. _De nuevo. _Artemis bloqueó a Hayes, una dos, tres veces. _Una, dos, tres, cuatro. Se sorprendió. _Aprovechó un titubeo de Hayes para darle con fuerza junto al estómago. _Contacto. Está nervioso. Uno, dos, tres pasos hacia atrás. _Hayes retrocedió a toda velocidad, Artemis lo siguió, blandiendo la espada una, dos, tres veces, cuatro. Sus brazos aún temblaban pero ya los podía controlar. Hayes dio una vuelta y amagó un golpe por arriba, pero Artemis lo detuvo justo cuando estaba sobre su cabeza, giró la espada de su contrincante y volvió a golpear. Y volvió a golpear. Hayes gruñó, atacó, una, dos tres. Golpe. Artemis se agachó._ Ahora va a barrer, cuando lo haga, salto, flecha y directamente a la cabeza_. Hayes barrió, Artemis hizo la flecha y lo golpeó justo en la cabeza. _Ataco dos veces para que se defienda y caerá, no tiene equilibro. _Atacó dos veces más, rápidamente y Hayes, finalmente, cayó.

.-. ¡BLACK GANA!-

Artemis se subió la careta, ayudó a Hayes a ponerse de pié y bajó de la plataforma. Black gana. El sonido aún retumbaba en sus oídos, pero no sabía lo que eso significaba. Black gana. La pelea había terminado y ella estaba parada junto a la plataforma, luciendo muy estúpida, con la careta a la mitad de la cabeza, los brazos caídos y la espada chocando el suelo. Black gana. Fue una pelea difícil… jamás había peleado con Hayes en su vida y sus piernas eran bien largas, con cinco pasos pudo haberla botado de la plataforma… ¿qué? ¿Qué era ese grito…?

Un grito muy bajo iba creciendo y creciendo. Artemis volteó a ver de dónde venía y vio a Saba correr hacia ella con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa muy amplia.

Su abrazo fue como una embestida tan fuerte que Artemis tuvo que dar un par de pasos para no caer al suelo.

.-. ¡GANASTE! ¡GANASTE LA PRIMERA PELEA! ¡GANASTE!- le gritaba Saba en el oído, con la voz ronca.

Artemis abrió la boca sorprendida y por primera vez, desde que empezó la pelea, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero más importante, se dio cuenta de que había ganado.

.-.Gané- susurró y recordó lo que significaba la palabra, quiso decirla de nuevo, pero cuando abrió la boca se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido o hacer cualquier movimiento.

Abrazó a Saba tan fuerte como él la abrazaba y los dos empezaron a dar saltos mientras giraban.

.-.Artemis, Saba, vayan a sentarse a su tribuna- les dijo el profesor Dimber, que estaba a punto de empezar otra pelea.

Los dos asintieron y corrieron a la tribuna. Hanna Marianne esperaba a Saba con los brazos tan cruzados como sus piernas y el rostro comprimido, a Artemis le dio la gloriosa impresión de que su mejor amigo la había dejado sola para ir con ella… pero no tuvo tiempo de burlarse de Marianne, porque Ghana y Creixell bajaron a recibirla.

.-.Buena pelea- le dijeron, con sonrisas en los rostros.

.-.Gracias- respondió Artemis.

.-.Ya vamos tres de tres- contó Creixell.

.-. ¿Tres de tres?- preguntó Saba.

.-.Tres Stormenhand de nuestro curso que van ganando en tres peleas-

.-. ¡CUATRO!- chilló Ghana.

.-.No, tres, Saba, Artemis y yo- corrigió Creixell

.-. ¡Cuatro! Sean acaba de ganar-

Artemis y Saba las vieron correr hacia Sean, que bajaba saltando de la plataforma.

Artemis sonrió y se volteó mecánicamente hacia el tablero invisible con los nombres de los participantes… ahí, bajo un rectángulo con el número uno adentro (que significaba plataforma uno) estaba ella, A. BLACK, justo bajo C.VORAGO, las dos ganadoras hasta el momento. Sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo al instante, al lado de ambos nombres estaba la horrible mancha roja "-150 PUNTOS" que les decía que sus victorias no significaban nada. Artemis apretó los puños mientras resoplaba furiosa, tenía que hacer algo para borrar esa marca junto a su nombre.

.-.No dejes que la tutora te arruine el momento- le susurró Saba- acabas de ganar, disfruta-

Artemis asintió, pero no pudo quitarse el asunto de la cabeza porque la alegría de haber ganado la llevaba inevitablemente a lo inútil de esa pequeña victoria para lograr la mayor… esos puntos…

Lo que la pudo distraer fue la pelea que sucedió a media hora de terminada la suya: la de Ru. Artemis la miró sola, en el escalón más alto de las graderías, ya que Saba estaba con Hanna Marianne, tranquilizándola porque le tocaba pelear después. Por primera vez a Artemis no le interesó que su mejor amigo la dejara por esa, porque así pudo estremecerse con cada movimiento que Ru hacía. Era bueno. Le había tocado pelear contra uno de Darkenlord de tercer curso, Sean dijo que iba a ganar por suerte, pero Artemis no estaba para nada de acuerdo, iba a ganar, sí, pero porque su esgrima era buena.

.-. ¡HUGIN GANA!-

Artemis sonrió y prefirió no ver lo que pasaba a continuación, porque Creixell corría directamente hacia él.

La segunda ronda empezó con una detención: el profesor Viper señaló con un dedo acusador a un punto fijo en la tribuna de los participantes y a los dos segundos, dos delegados corpulentos (de Valthemoon) se estaban llevando a un Darkenlord por vitorear muy fuerte. Por eso, durante el resto de duelos, los participantes permanecieron en un educado silencio, como señoritas en una fiesta de té. Incluso cuando Saba se puso de pié, aunque las chicas se desgarraran los uniformes, no hicieron ningún sonido que pudiera molestar a Viper o a cualquiera de los profesores, menos cuando Saba ganó y mucho menos cuando Hanna Marianne, aprovechando que estaba en primera fila, le estampó un largo beso.

.-.Tranquila, esto te puede costar el Pre-Torneo- le susurró Ghana a Artemis, que había empezado a temblar.

_¡¡PERRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

El siguiente Stormenhand en pelear fue Ru, ganó. Igual que Creixell, Marcus, Sean, Greg y Artemis. Joshua perdió en la plataforma de la tutora, contra Veroy.

La última en pelear fue Ghana, contra un chico de Darkenlord de quinto curso. Su victoria fue tan espectacular que todos los Stormenhand la bajaron de la plataforma sobre sus hombros, lanzándola una y otra vez al aire.

.-. ¡MUY BIEN, PARTICIPANTES!- oyeron una voz potente y dejaron de lanzar a Ghana por los aires. Era el profesor Pólux, parado en una de las plataformas que había empezado a ascender lentamente sobre el resto- HAN TERMINADO DE MANERA SATISFACTORIA LA PRIMERA FASE PRELIMINAR. PARA LOS QUE HAYAN SIDO ELIMINADOS: HICIERON UN BUEN TRABAJO, LOS ESPERO EN EL TORNEO DE ESGRIMA. PARA LOS QUE NO, TIENEN MEDIA HORA DE RECESO-

.-. ¿Crees que podamos ver a Sami?- le preguntó Saba a Artemis, mientras escapaban de tumulto de participantes que bajaban de la tribuna y se reunían con los demás. Estaba sonriente y parecía embriagado.

.-. ¿Crees que Sami te quiera ver?- respondió Artemis, refiriéndose obviamente a la prolongada muestra de cariño entre él y Marianne.

.-. ¿Crees que haya visto?-

.-. ¿Crees que alguien no lo haya hecho?-

.-. ¿Estás molesta? Ni se te ocurra contestarme con otra pregunta-

Artemis se plantó frente a él, pero justo cuando empezaba a insultarlo, alguien la llamó.

.-. ¿Profesor?-

El profesor Cástor Altair, que ese día lucía más diferente de su hermano que nunca, estaba parado detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

.-.Buena pelea Schnuppermault- le dijo el profesor a Saba, palmeándole un hombro- espero que seas igual de bueno en los partidos de la temporada…-

Pero Artemis no siguió escuchando su charla, porque cuando el profesor Altair se movió para palmear a Saba, notó que detrás de él y en fila india estaban Creixell, Ghana y Sean, con las cabezas agachadas y en completo silencio.

Artemis sintió una corriente de aire frío golpeándola súbitamente. Algo no iba bien.

Empezó a tamborilear sus dedos contra los muslos, preguntándose cuánto más iba a tardar el profesor Cástor en alabar a Saba y se iba a acordar de ella. De decirle lo que tuviera que decirle, porque la había llamado a ella, no a su mejor amigo. Además… era obvio… tres de los cuatro castigados en el Pre-Torneo estaban detrás de él… y ninguno la miraba.

Lamentablemente, no pudo más.

.-. ¿Profesor?- interrumpió.

El profesor Cástor sonrió.

.-.Lo siento- dijo, con una sonrisa- los profesores me mandan a buscarte-

No.

Creixell, Ghana y Sean levantaron las cabezas, pero siguieron evitando su mirada. No como Saba, que clavó los ojos en Artemis.

Eso tenía que ser un mal chiste. El peor. Una broma. Seguro Hanna Marianne y Lila Elmira se estaban riendo en algún lugar. Intentó mirar de soslayo a los posibles lugares en los que las dos estarían, pero no encontró a nadie… y no planeaba hacerlo, tampoco. Por alguna razón se unió obedientemente al grupo que iba detrás de profesor Cástor y caminó tras ellos, sin siquiera despedirse de Saba, sin mirar a nadie todo el camino, sólo a la capa larga y negra de Ghana, que estaba delante de ella.

No. No era nada de lo que pensaba. No tenía por qué ser nada de eso porque el profesor Cástor había dicho profesores, nada más. No "la profesora Gabrián me manda a buscarlos", no… ellos estaban adelantando conclusiones sólo por las horribles manchas rojas al lado de sus nombres. Y justamente por esas manchas era que la profesora Gabrián no podía llamarlos, porque ya les estaba haciendo el recordatorio de que estaban más que castigados… no tenía sentido que se los volviera a recordar. Sí.

El profesor Altair los dirigió entre todo el jolgorio del público: risas, maldiciones, apuestas, la pizarra negra del tipo Wilson de Valthemoon, que brillaba medio oculta entre alumnos de todos los señoríos, quienes gritaban en voz alta el nombre de sus favoritos y le estiraban dinero a un chico bajo, del que sólo se podían ver las manos. Artemis jamás había visto a Goldenwand tan bullicioso como entonces.

Poco a poco, dejaron de ver y oír el bullicio, estaban dándole la vuelta a las tribunas, dirigiéndose, pensó Artemis, hasta la parte trasera. En efecto, el profesor Cástor se detuvo cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás, les sonrió y les indicó con la mano que avanzaran. Artemis empezó a hacerlo, pero se chocó con la espalda de Ghana que permanecía quieta como una estatua.

.-. ¿Quiere que nos golpeemos contra la pared?- preguntó Creixell, atónita.

Artemis frunció el ceño. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, para ver lo que estaba al frente y comprendió por qué Ghana no se movía y por qué Creixell acababa de decir eso: lo que el profesor Cástor Altair les señalaba era la inmensa pared de madera que soportaba las tribunas.

El profesor Cástor meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

.-.Sigan caminando- fue lo único que les dijo.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar en silencio, pero se detuvieron ante la inminencia de un golpe contra la pared de madera. Sin embargo el profesor Altair los miraba fijamente, como presionándolos a seguir caminando.

Artemis se separó del grupo, dio un pasito adelante, cerró los ojos y avanzó.

No se encontró con ninguna pared por mucho que diera uno, dos, tres, incluso cuatro pasos, tras los cuales estiró una mano y tanteó lo que estuviera adelante… pero no encontró nada. Abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa lo que había aparecido delante de ella: una sala enorme y oscura, cuidadosamente tapizada de verde oscuro con flores de lis doradas y alumbrada con las mismas motas flotantes que alumbraban El Paso. Muebles de tres cuerpos y de uno estaban repartidos por el lugar, agrupados en torno a mesas de centro chatas, con tazas y platos de galletitas servidas. No había ventanas, en su lugar, cuatro cuadros enmarcados en dorado mostraban escenas de un día iluminado de invierno, con alumnos moviéndose en ellos… y había un escritorio ante cada cuadro, con un pergamino estirado y una pluma flotante oscilando peligrosamente entre el tintero y él. Artemis tuvo la impresión de que esos cuadros mostraban lo que sucedía afuera desde diferentes puntos

Oyó a Creixell, Ghana y Sean llegar y los imaginó con las bocas abiertas durante su silencio.

.-. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sean.

.-.El baño de chicas- espetó Creixell- ¿Qué te parece que es, imbécil?-

.-.Preferiría que no usara esa palabra, señorita Vorago-

Los cuatro se quedaron de piedra cuando escucharon esa voz. Era la profesora Gabrián, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, medio oculta por la oscuridad, y que en ese momento se ponía de pié y empezaba a acercárseles.

El corazón de Artemis latía al ritmo de los pasos de la tutora y cada segundo, en la espera de oír lo que tenía que decir, le pareció eterno.

.-.Quiero felicitarlos por su desempeño en el Pre-Torneo- les dijo, ensayando una sonrisa. Creixell bufó- han llegado bastante más lejos que muchos de sus compañeros novatos, deberían sentirse muy orgullosos. Yo lo estoy-

¿Sólo los había llamado para eso? Artemis mantuvo la mirada fija en la tutora.

.-.Sin embargo, tengo que darles una noticia que puede no ser muy alentadora en este momento. He conversado con el profesor Pólux, que es el encargado del evento- se detuvo les echó un vistazo rápido, como si estuviera pensando dos veces lo que iba a decir y continuó- y me ha informado que en el Pe-Torneo pasado el ganador tuvo un puntaje total de ciento sesenta puntos… incluyendo la puntuación obtenida en la ronda preliminar- terminó, pero ni Artemis, ni Ghana, ni Creixell o Sean reaccionaron, cosa que pareció incomodar a la tutora- lo que significa que si, eventualmente, ustedes lograran ganar con ese puntaje al menos, descontando los puntos de su castigo, lo estarían haciendo con diez puntos. Una puntuación aún menor que la de un alumno descalificado en su primera pelea y no hablemos de qué sucedería si ganan los duelos por menos de ciento cincuenta puntos. ¿Me siguen?-

.-.No- respondió Creixell, sin respirar- ¿qué quiere decir?-

.-.Que no sería justo ni para ustedes ni para sus compañeros...-

.-. ¿Nos está descalificando?-

.-.Ustedes son bastante inteligentes y bastante centrados como para entender lo que les voy a pedir: no continúen en el Pre-Torneo. Inténtelo en el Torneo dentro de unos meses, pero ya no tiene caso que sigan participando-

El corazón de Artemis dejó de latir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por minutos.

.-.Disculpe, profesora pero… ¿nos lo está pidiendo o nos está ordenando?- preguntó Ghana, rompiendo el silencio con la voz temblorosa

.-.Se los estoy pidiendo-

No. No. No. Se había esforzado mucho por llegar a ese torneo de esgrima porque de verdad quería estar en él, quería seguir peleando… no… no. No. No.

.-.Ah- empezó Creixell- entonces, me niego-

La profesora Gabrián sonrió de medio labio.

.-.No creo que sea posible- admitió, amablemente- verán… su puntaje es demasiado bajo…-

¿Por qué sonreía amablemente? Por qué los felicitó? Por qué ponía cara de estar lamentándolo mucho y de entender por lo que ellos pasaban cuando sabía perfectamente que sucedería si les quitaba ciento cincuenta puntos ¡ESO ERA LO QUE ELLA QUERÍA! Desde el principio lo único que quería era descalificarlos, pero como sabía que era un castigo demasiado desproporcionado, lo enfocó desde otro lado. Era descalificación a final de cuentas.

.-.No es demasiado bajo- se defendió Creixell- usted nos felicitó por haber llegado más lejos que los demás novatos. Podemos recuperar el puntaje. Podemos tener más puntos con la nueva prueba-

.-.Lo siento, Creixell-

.-.Profesora… por favor-

Artemis miró a Creixell con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba a Gabrián y… todo el mundo sabía que Creixell jamás rogaba.

Pero no había caso. Artemis recordó cuando oyó a la tutora decirle a la profesora Ater que los profesores, por ser profesores, tenían la última palabra y debían poner énfasis en ser terminantes. No iba a cambiar de opinión.

Artemis miró a la tutora con rabia, justo cuando esta se volvía a mirar a Artemis.

.-.No es posible para todos- dijo duramente la tutora, como respuesta a la mirada de Artemis- los puntajes de los cuatro no son parejos…-

.-. ¡Bien!- explotó Sean, que hasta ese momento había permanecido, extrañamente, en silencio- no necesitamos rogarle nada- su voz temblaba, como si realmente quisiera ponerse a gritar- me salgo- y cuando terminó de decirlo, dio media vuelta y desapareció furioso por la pared.

.-. ¡Sean, no!- exclamó Ghana, volteándose.

.-. ¿Es lo que quiere que hagamos todos, no?- le preguntó Creixell a la tutora.

.-.Voy a imaginar que no escuché eso, Vorago. A pesar de que no les esté ordenando esto, sigo siendo su profesora. Respétenme como a tal- la tutora las miró de tal manera que las hizo temblar, Creixell se había pasado de la raya.

.-.Lo sentimos, profesora- se apresuró a decir Ghana.

.-.Pero no vamos a salir- agregó Creixell.

Artemis asintió.

Morgana Gabrián las miró como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, estudiándolas, buscándoles algún tic que destruyera la seguridad con la que estaban frente a ella diciéndole que no le iban a hacer caso. Artemis podía ver sus facciones educadas y estiradas escudriñándole los ojos como si quisiera ver directamente su cerebro y ellas la miraban de vuelta, intentando hacer lo mismo. Finalmente asintió, les dio la espalda y, con una mano floja, les indicó la salida.

Artemis volvió a respirar nuevamente.

Las tres chicas hicieron una leve reverencia y dejaron la sala lo más tranquilamente que pudieron. Afuera seguía el profesor Cástor, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Artemis lo pasó cuando ella, Creixell y Ghana empezaron a correr para alcanzar a Sean, cuyos resoplidos se escuchaban muy cerca.

Lo encontraron a unos metros de la pared, sentado en medio del claro, quitándose el equipo de protección de encima.

.-. ¿Por qué te fuiste, idiota?- le preguntó Creixell.

Sean le lanzó una rodillera.

.-.No me iba a quedar parado mientras la (Artemis jamás había escuchado que llamaran así a una mujer) esa me humillaba. No me interesa su sucio Pre-Torneo. No me iba a rebajar… ni que fuera imbécil. Era justamente lo que quería. Me importa un pito. Es una bruja menopáusica idiota…- mientras hablaba intentaba quitarse el protector de pecho, pero estaba tan ofuscado que le era imposible y al final casi quiso arrancárselo.

.-.Tranquilo…- Ghana se adelantó para ayudarlo- ya pasó-

.-. ¿Qué les dijo a ustedes?-

.-.Nada- admitió Creixell- pero vamos a participar de todas maneras-

.-. ¿¡Qué!?-

.-.Si no te hubieras salido…-

.-.No te preocupes, Sean- Ghana, que hablaba con su tono reconfortante, no dejó que Creixell siguiera hablando- ya lo volveremos a intentarlo en unos meses, en el Torneo-

.-. ¿Volveremos?- preguntó Artemis.

.-. ¿No vas a participar?- chillo Creixell.

Ghana se encogió de hombros.

.-. ¡Gha!- llamó la atención Creixell- ¡no dejes que la idiota de la tutora te gane! Es justo lo que quiere… no puedes dejar de participar-

.-.Además, eres la mejor de Stormenhand… junto con Greenhouse- agregó Sean.

.-.No importa- admitió Ghana, aunque no podía ocultar lo difícil que era para ella aferrarse a su decisión- pero Gabrián… fue tan… no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. Ni hacerle caso, ni darle la contra- dijo, molesta- no tenía por qué hacernos eso- a pesar de todo, sonrió- lo que no significa que ustedes dos no vayan a participar… ni se les ocurra retirarse-

En ese momento Artemis sintió profunda admiración por Ghana.

.-. ¡SEGUNDA LLAMADA! PARTICIPANTES, TIENEN CINCO MINUTOS PARA PRESENTARSE O SERÁN DESCALIFICADOS-

Artemis y Creixell se miraron.

.-. ¡Corran!- les dijo Ghana- nosotros vamos a devolver nuestro equipo y vemos la prueba. Los vamos a estar alentando, así que esfuércense mucho-

Después de que Creixell abrazara a Ghana, ella y Artemis empezaron a correr hacia las plataformas, pero Artemis se detuvo de golpe justo cuando pasaron junto a la pared de madera por la que habían entrado a la sala donde estaba la profesora Gabrián. El profesor Cástor ya no estaba y se le ocurrió que tal vez… no. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre los dos, si estaba pasando, lo vería en el Pensadero esa misma tarde, pero primero tenía que terminar el Pre-Torneo.

Artemis y Creixell llegaron justo cuando todos los participantes terminaban de formar una larga fila. Y se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio lo que estaba delante de ella: una plataforma de dimensiones colosales que flotaba a muchos metros sobre sus cabezas. Lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que todos los alumnos de la escuela formados en líneas y columnas cupieran. Cuando bajó la vista, se dio cuenta de que no era una fila lo que formaban todos los participantes, si no un cuadrado, probablemente de las mismas dimensiones que el cuadrado de arriba.

.-.PARTICIPANTES- era la voz del profesor Pólux, que no estaba por ninguna parte- EN POCOS MINUTOS SE INICIARÁ LA FASE DE MUERTE SÚBITA. LAS REGLAS Y EL PROCEDIMIENTO SON LOS MISMOS QUE EN EL TORNEO DE ESGRIMA, SÓLO SE HA INTRODUCIDO LA VARIANTE DE LA ALTURA. TODOS PELEARÁN EN LA PLATAFORMA GRANDE QUE VEN SOBRE SUS CABEZAS, SUSPENDIDA PARA QUE EL PÚBLICO PUEDA VER MEJOR, SI ALGUIEN CAE, QUEDA AUTOMÁTICAMENTE DESCALIFICADO, AUNQUE SU PUNTUACIÓN SEA LA MÁS ALTA. LOS ÚLTIMOS DIECISÉIS EN QUEDAR SOBRE LA PLATAFORMA SERÁN LOS FINALISTAS Y REPITO: SI TRES O MÁS CARGAN CONTRA UNO, ESTÁN AUTOMÁTICAMENTE FUERA-

Artemis asintió. Pero… ¿cómo iba a llegar hasta allá arriba?

.-.Lo explicó cuando no estaban- le susurró Saba, que estaba a su lado- es el mecanismo de El Salto, pero reforzado por encantamientos de más profesores. Nos van a empujar hacia arriba, como siempre y si alguien cae, lo hará lenta y gentilmente. No te preocupes, Ru le está diciendo a Creixell-

Bien.

.-.Hacer que alguien caiga te da más puntos- agregó Saba- oí que el profesor Pólux le dijo eso a alguien…-

.-.Gracias- le dijo Artemis.

Saba se volteó a mirarla.

.-.Nos vemos arriba-

.-.PREPARADOS. SI ALGUIEN QUIERE DIMITIR, HÁGALO AHORA- nadie lo hizo- LISTOS- Artemis desenvainó- ¡YA!-

La misma corriente que la elevaba durante el Salto la hizo impulsarse a gran velocidad, pero en esa ocasión, evitó cerrar los ojos. La plataforma no estaba muy lejos, así que todo acabaría en segundos.

Ya. Artemis se lanzó hacia delante y trastabilló un par de veces hasta tener equilibrio nuevamente. No se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella, Saba y Alina eran los únicos en pié sobre la plataforma. Su mejor amigo le sonrió y ella se puso en guardia, alguien podía tomarla desprevenida.

La plataforma era gigante, más grande de lo que podía ver desde abajo y estaba más alta de lo que imaginaba. Por un segundo, tuvo la impresión de estar a punto de pelear en un pedazo de nube en medio de la nada… hasta que todos se pusieron de pié y el ruido empezó. Nunca había estado entre tanta gente armada.

Un chico pelirrojo la atacó, pensando que estaba desprevenida. Artemis se hizo a un lado al instante y el chico cayó al vacío.

.-. ¡Ajá!- le gritó Veroy en el oído, mientras levantaba su espada.

Artemis detuvo el ataque en el aire y a penas pudo cruzar dos veces espadas con él, porque cuando se dio la vuelta para golpearlo con más fuerza, se dio con que otro esquivaba su ataque. Dio dos pasos atrás. Estaba peleando con Veroy, no con ese nuevo. Intentó buscarlo, pero fue imposible; había demasiada gente en esa plataforma, todos peleando contra todos.

.-. ¡Artemis, atrás!- oyó la voz de Creixell y se volteó al instante para parar el ataque de una chica de cabello rubio. Primera. Segunda. Ataque. La chica retrocedió. Uno, dos, tres pasos. A fondo. La chica rubia cayó. Artemis corrió al borde para verla, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, ¡porque la plataforma se estaba achicando!

No era bueno quedarse a los bordes. Intentó hacerse un espacio en el centro, esquivando y atacando por aquí y por allá, sintiendo hincones en todo el cuerpo de los que no se podía defender, porque no tenía visión de 360 grados, ni orejas hiperactivas como las de Saba.

De pronto, su espalda chocó con otra. Se volteó para atacar, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que se trataba de Ru, que sudaba mucho y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca.

.-. ¿Dónde está Ghana?- preguntó, cuando recobró el aliento.

.-.En el público- respondió Artemis.

.-. ¿Qué?-

.-. ¡Cuidado!- Artemis hizo a un lado a Ru y pasó junto a él para devolverle el ataque a Veroy. Con él quería pelear… pero Veroy dio un par de saltos hacia atrás y se perdió en la mar de personas que cada vez parecían más… porque estaban más y más apretadas.

Giró sobre sus talones buscando al rubio, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Lo que si vio fue a tres chicos acechando a Saba, que peleaba muy cerca de un borde, con un chico alto de Darkenlord. Corrió hacia ellos, haciendo a un lado con su espada a quien se le cruzara y atacó a los tres chicos con un grito, pero sólo dos la confrontaron, porque de lo contrario, serían descalificados.

Uno, dos. _Artemis concéntrate. _Cada uno se puso a un lado de ella y empezaron a atacarla a la vez con sonrisas en los rostros, como si ya le hubieran ganado. _Uno. Arriba, dos abajo, hacia atrás. _Artemis tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras la espada de uno de ellos pasaba a través de lo que hubiera sido su pecho si no se movía. _El otro abajo, deja que te barra. _El otro atacó abajo, justo como Artemis lo predijo y se dejó caer. Los dos chicos rieron y Artemis aprovechó para barrer los pies del otro y empezar a incorporarse para defenderse del que quedaba en pié. Se detuvo a medio pararse, apoyando su peso en la mano que tenía libre. _Deja que ataque. Deja que ataque de nuevo, una vez más. Finta. _Fingió estar perdiendo el equilibrio y cuando el chico se acercó para rematarla, ella lo detuvo en segunda, y empezó a atacarlo rápidamente, a atolondrarlo, como le había enseñado el profesor Pólux, hasta hacerlo retroceder lo suficiente como para que cayera con un solo toque.

.-. ¡MARCUS!-

Artemis oyó el bramido de Ru y vio a Marcus, el moreno de pelo enorme, cayendo justo a su lado, con el aspecto de haber sido sorprendido. Artemis estiró una mano instintivamente, pero fue inútil. Un Stormenhand menos. Oyó el gruñido de Ru y luego, muchas voces gritando asustadas. No se volvió para verlo, si no que aprovechó unos segundos para tomar aire, que empezaba a serle escaso.

Alguien la atacó por la espalda, Artemis se meció a un lado y empujó suavemente con la espada. Abajo. Fácil… y se lo merecían, por no esforzarse.

.-. ¡Artemis, aquí!- llamó Saba, que estaba a unas diez personas a su derecha, pegado al borde, con el rostro surcado de sudor.

Ella corrió como pudo hasta su mejor amigo, esquivando cuerpos y espadas, intentando no meterse en medio de una pelea, y se puso tras Saba, para cuidarle las espaldas. Seguramente para eso lo había llamado… pero no había nadie que lo amenazara.

.-. ¿Para qué me llamaste?- le preguntó, después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

.-.Ah. Bota a este si quieres-

.-. ¿Qué este?-

.-.Este con el que estoy peleando-

.-. ¡Ni siquiera le has ganado!-

.-.Golpes más, golpes menos-

.-. ¡Qué presumido!-

Saba se volvió, le sonrió mientras la abrazaba y la impulsó hacia un lado, hasta hacerla quedar frente a su contrincante. Artemis le dio un par de golpes y lo botó fuera de la plataforma.

.-.Qué te dije…- le susurró Saba.

Artemis levantó los ojos, desaprobándolo y felizmente lo hizo, porque pudo ver una espada sobre su cabeza que, por la fuerza con la que bajaba, pretendía cortarla en dos.

Ella levantó su espada, para detenerlo y se cruzó con la de Saba, formando una cruz sobre sus cabezas. Los dos se miraron y Artemis le cedió el honor.

.-.No pelees cerca de los bordes- le susurró antes de irse- se achican-

Saba asintió y Artemis se perdió entre la gente.

No dio dos pasos cuando sintió la punta de una espada dándole de lleno en la espalda. Artemis se volvió rápidamente y trastabilló. Sus piernas habían vuelto a temblar, pero no porque estuviera nerviosa. Se incorporó y estiró la espada, pero ya no había nadie frente a ella. Aprovechó eso para quitarse el cerquillo mojado de la frente y respiró muy hondo. Había empezado a cansarse. Un chico la empujó sin querer y ella se dejó mecer. La espalda de otro chico la recibió. Había muchas personas sobre la plataforma, chocando unas contra otras sin poder evitarlo… muchas más de dieciséis… y ya habían pasado ¿cuántos minutos? No minutos, horas seguramente. Alguien la atacó flojamente por el costado, Artemis se defendió a penas y la chica de cabello corto que la había atacado no dio más pelea, parecía agotada. Justo cuando se volteaba para seguirla, vio a Creixell detenerse fugazmente delante de ella; su moño de siempre se había desecho por completo y tenía todo el pelo por la cara. Una melena desordenada y empapada de raíz a punta y su nariz, lo único que podía ver de su rostro, estaba blanca, chorreando sudor. Por un momento Artemis creyó que Creixell iba a desplomarse, pero lo que hizo fue tomar aire, gruñir para darse valor y enfrascarse en una nueva pelea. Sí. Algo como un puñetazo imaginario la golpeó fuertemente, haciéndole recordar que si quería quedarse no sólo tenía que conformarse con evitar que la botaran, tenía que botar. Tenía que pelear, que marcar puntos. No podía cansarse. Tomó una dolorosa bocanada de aire, se limpió el sudor de la cara y se plantó delante de un chico alto de uniforme amarillo. Lo atacó, se desembarazó de él y se enfrascó en una pelea de tres segundos con una chica de Darkenlord. No podía no cansarse. Necesitaba detenerse un momento, cinco minutos a penas, respirar lo suficiente y luego volvería con mucha energía… no. Se hizo a un lado para evitar un ataque. Conforme los minutos avanzaban se repetía con más y más fuerza (incluso en voz alta) que cada vez faltaban menos, pero el hecho de que la plataforma se achicara hacía parecer lo contrario. Dejó de estar en guardia. Hacía demasiado calor, el sudor había empapado cada parte de su cuerpo y su traje quemaba. Alguien le tocó el hombro con la espada, ella se hizo a un lado, respirando agitadamente y empezó a caminar a prisa hacia el lado contrario, hasta que llegó a uno de los bordes. A su lado, un chico cayó al vacío y Artemis casi pudo jurar que lo había visto sonreír aliviado. Sí, se sentía bien flotar en el aire, descansar… ¡No!

La esgrima era lo que más le gustaba y había hecho todo por estar ahí. No podía dejar que la botaran.

Se dio la vuelta y vio de frente, como una de las peores casualidades del universo, a Hanna Marianne mirándola, con los ojos entornados, lista para atacarla a traición. Claro, de qué otra manera podría ganarle.

Artemis tomó aire, tragó saliva y esperó con todo su corazón que Sami viera lo que iba a suceder.

Corrió hacia Marianne como un toro furioso y la atacó empuñando la espada con ambas manos. Ella se defendió bien, mejor de lo que Artemis imaginaba. Batió sus pestañas llenas de brillos y empezó a atacarla. Rápida, ágil, pero no muy fuerte y no parecía cansada.

Artemis tuvo que poner una rodilla al suelo para soportar el último ataque de Marianne, que tenía la sonrisa más grande en el rostro. Esa sonrisa que no podía aguantar, la sonrisa que más odiaba en el mundo. Artemis se puso de pié inmediatamente, pero no hizo un solo movimiento, iba a dejar que atacara. _Ven. _Y Marianne atacó, el mismo ataque que al principio, empezaba a repetir movimientos casi coreográficamente. Artemis sonrió, por un segundo tuvo la terrible impresión de que no iba a poder contra esa.

.-. ¿Estás riendo de nervios, Black?-

Artemis no respondió, no tenía suficiente aire como para hacerlo.

.-.Lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando te gane es correr a tu habitación y cambiarte- gritó Hanna, acercándosele- no tienes idea de lo gorda que se te ve-

Un par de chicas que peleaban cerca se rieron.

_Deja que ataque, deja que ataque. Uno, dos pasos más y vuelve. Defiendo. Ataco._

Marianne dio uno, dos pasos más y volvió a atacar, justo como Artemis lo predijo, se defendió y la atacó con mucha fuerza, para desestabilizarla.

Hanna Marianne gritó cuando cayó de rodillas y Artemis la miró con las cejas levantadas. Ya estaba, podía controlarla, desde el momento en el que se ponía de pié, iría retrocediendo más y más, difícilmente, como para que sufriera mientras tanto y luego, abajo.

Se le acercó, pero Marianne no se puso de pié, si no que le barrió los pies, pero Artemis saltó, puso la espada en posición mientras lo hacía y la clavó con fuerza en el piso cuando aterrizó, a unos centímetros de la frente de Marianne, que se paró de golpe. Artemis dio un tirón a su espada y empezó a atacarla, más rápido de lo que había hecho, pero tuvo que moverse a un lado, porque Creixell retrocedía hacia ella sin darse cuenta. Eso pareció desencajar más a Marianne y Artemis volvió a hacerlo. Se meció a la derecha mientas la atacaba, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, se meció una ves más a la derecha y Marianne la atajó. Le sonrió con sus labios llenos de brillo de veinticuatro horas. Artemis sonrió para sus adentros, atacó una vez más, meciéndose a su izquierda, esperando que Marianne la atajara y predijera que el próximo sería a la derecha. Lo hizo, la atajó a la izquierda y Artemis volvió a atacar, pero en lugar de ir a la derecha, se quedó en izquierda y le dio de lleno en el costado, haciéndola trastabillar un par de veces y quedar desprotegida en una de las esquinas.

Marianne chilló.

Artemis se acercó a ella rápidamente, preparó su último movimiento, un a fondo bien hecho, pero

.-. ¿Hanna?- oyó. Era la voz de Saba.

Los segundos siguientes, Artemis los sintió en cámara lenta. Vio a su amigo de reojo, parado con la boca abierta mirándola a ella y a Hanna Marianne. Su voz preocupada hacía eco en su cabeza recordándole que esa a la que iba a botar era la novia de su mejor amigo y que mucho antes había jurado no pelear con ella, por Saba. Pero no podía dejarse ganar, no iba a dejar que alguien como Marianne… pero podía hacerlo, podía darse la vuelta y terminar la pelea, podía llamar a Creixell para que se hiciera cargo, podía, por Saba.

El ataque estaba a medias.

Artemis impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba, tomó fuerza con una pierna y realizó la mejor flecha que había hecho en su vida.

Hanna Marianne la miró mientras caía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. Artemis se encogió de hombros, le dio la espalda y se enfrascó en una pelea para evitar sentirse mal por la mirada que su mejor amigo no quitaba de encima de ella.

A los cinco minutos de haberlo hecho se arrepintió. Ya no podía moverse. La espada había empezado a pesarle y su vista se nublaba por momentos. Se detuvo un segundo para recobrar el aliento y oyó pasos detrás de ella, acercándosele. Apretó la espada en sus dedos sudorosos bajo el guante y atacó.

El profesor Pólux la frenó con mucha facilidad y sonrió.

Artemis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo, sin entender bien lo que pasaba, uno a uno los aceros que chocaban detrás de ella dejaron de hacerlo y tal vez fue eso lo que le dio una pista.

Se dejó caer sentada y se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza… todo había terminado.

.-.Participantes, reúnanse-

Los participantes formaron un círculo en torno al profesor Altair. Todos estaban exhaustos, algunos pálidos, otros con las mejillas rojas, con los cabellos empapados y respirando a duras penas. Algunos se dejaron caer, como Artemis, otros clavaron sus espadas en las plataformas para apoyar su peso… pero ninguno emitió una sola palabra, ni dejó de mirar al profesor Pólux

.-.Han sobrevivido- les dijo él - bien hecho-

Artemis jamás había escuchado palabras tan reconfortantes.

.-.No fue fácil- dijo Alina Hamal, resoplando y sonriendo. Muchos hicieron coro.

.-.Claro que no, por eso es tan importante que lo hayan hecho- respondió el profesor Pólux al que raras veces se le veía orgulloso o sonriente, como en ese momento- ahora tienen una merecida hora de descanso, recojan lo que Miss Grapehood les tiene que entregar, que los va a hacer sentir mucho mejor y los va a ayudar a rehidratarse. Pueden reunirse con sus amigos del público, pero no pueden dejar la zona del gimnasio ¿me entienden? Pueden comer, pero recomiendo pocas cantidades, puede que los haga sentir pesados. Buen trabajo, finalistas-

Finalistas. Que lindo sonaba eso. Más lindo que todas las cosas que le habían dicho a Artemis en su vida. Finalista. Todo el cansancio, todo el dolor se iba cada vez que su mente repetía la palabra finalista pero no lo podía hacer seguido porque le costaba creer que fuera una de los dieciséis finalistas. Finalista. Cada bocanada de aire era nuevo aire dentro de su cuerpo. El aire de una finalista.

.-.Ahora pónganse de pié y traten de no desmayarse hasta que no digan su nombre-

¿Qué?

Un par de manos levantaron a Artemis con mucha dificultad, mientras el profesor Pólux bajaba de la plataforma saltando… y ¿caminaba por el aire? Imposible. Artemis se hizo un poco adelante (movimiento que los dos chicos de sus flancos tomaron como que se iba a desmayar, por eso la sujetaron más fuerte) y vio que lo que estaba bajo las plataformas no era aire… era pasto. Descendían mientras el profesor hablaba… con razón las tribunas se veían tan cerca.

Con razón de pronto había tanto ruido.

.-.QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES- era la voz del profesor Hamal, hablando entre los aplausos y las exclamaciones que le perforaban los oídos a Artemis- APLAUSOS PARA LOS FINALISTAS: DE DARKENLORD: AGNES Y ANGUS MENTIETH, TITUS LILIO, HERBERT BROWN Y RUFUS VEROY- hubo una ola ruidosa y blanca en las tribunas y se levantaron cientos de pequeñas banderolas de color blanco con la palabra _Darkenlord _escrita en dorado- DE VALTHEMOON: ALINA HAMAL- todos, sin importar señorío, rugieron- LUPO MUNIN, BÓREAS NASH Y CASSANDRA BANE- los Valthemoon empezaron a cantar una especie de himno que los cuatro finalistas que estaban sobre la plataforma acompañaron como pudieron- DE STORMENHAND: GERARD GREENHOUSE- la multitud Stormenhand se hizo escuchar- TEA FENONTE, MALCOLM DIS, RU HUGIN, CREIXELL VORAGO, ARTEMIS BLACK Y ÚLTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE, SABA SCHNUPPERMAULT-

El ruido que provocaron esas dos últimas palabras fue indescriptible e inaguantable, pero justo cuando los chillidos llegaban a su máxima expresión y Artemis se tapaba los oídos para no volverse loca, sintió que una mano la halaba y la sumergía, de pronto, en un gran abrazo. No pudo ver caras, pero vio pies, muchos, los suficientes como para hacerla imaginar que los dieciséis finalistas estaban ahí, gritando y animándose entre ellos, como si de verdad lo sintieran.

Artemis sonrió y apretó sus brazos, estrechando a quien sabía quién. Intentó buscar a Saba y lo vio escurriéndose de todos, aún sonriente y embriagado de emoción, pero con un tenue matiz de miedo entre los ojos. Seguro iba a esconderse para que sus admiradoras no lo desmembraran.

Artemis se separó del abrazo, para seguir a su mejor amigo, pero justo cuando bajó de la plataforma, Sami apareció de la nada y la abrazó muy fuerte.

.-. ¡Finalista!- le gritó en el oído, su voz se oía rara, es más, casi ni se oía, estaba ronca- ¡FINALISTA! Sabes lo que eso significa? Claro que lo sabes, ¡que estás en la final! Ay Artemis…- pero no pudo continuar.

.-. ¿Sami?- Artemis dejó de abrazarla y la puso delante de ella, Sami estaba llorando- ¿por qué estás…?-

.-.No sé. Ay… es que… yo sé que no soy nadie para decirte estas cosas pero… ay… es que me emocioné mucho cuando te vi peleando ahí adelante, eres muy, muy, muy buena. Y me sentí… no sé… orgullosa-

.-.Sami, ya no llores-

.-.Es que de verdad eres buena- y se volvió a echar a su cuello para abrazarla y llorar abiertamente.

A Artemis no le quedó de otra que darle palmaditas en la cabeza hasta que se le pasara. Y no se quejaba tampoco… Sami jamás le había dicho que se estaba orgullosa de ella y eso la hacía sentirse particularmente bien. Como el abrazo gratuito de unos segundos antes.

.-.He estado gritando desde que empezaste a pelear- admitió.

.-.Se nota- por eso estaba ronca.

.-.No lo podía evitar. Al principio tuve miedo… pero para tu segunda pelea ya sabía que… y lo que hiciste arriba en esa plataforma- Sami abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió extasiada- lo que le hiciste a Marianne… envuélvelo y es mi regalo de navidad para toda la vida-

.-. ¿Lo viste?- preguntó Artemis, sorprendida

.-.De cerca y con repeticiones… fue sencillamente genial-

Las dos empezaron a reír, pero se callaron de golpe.

.-. ¿Qué opina _él_ de eso?- preguntó Sami, seriamente.

.-.No sé, no hemos hablado- admitió Artemis, en voz baja.

.-. ¿No te habla?-

.-.No sé, no hemos hablado-

.-. ¡ARTEMIS!-

Sami se sobresaltó ante el grito fortísimo de Creixell, que estaba a unos metros de ellas, llamando su atención con una mano. Su sonrisa era radiante.

.-. ¡Mira!- le dijo, señalando el tablero.

Artemis se volteó hacia el tablero escrito en el aire e instintivamente buscó su nombre y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, vio su puntuación: Doscientos treinta puntos. Doscientos treinta. Ochenta puntos descontando los que le quitaba la tutora. ¡JA!

.-. ¡A VER QUE TIENE QUE DECIRNOS AHORA!- gritó Creixell, rugiendo de felicidad- ¡LE GANAMOS!-

Artemis entró en una especie de éxtasis que terminó con las pocas energías que le quedaban, sobre todo después de que corrió con Sami junto a Creixell y las tres empezaron a saltar, luego cuatro, cuando se les unió Ghana (que estaba felicitando a los finalistas) y las tres Stormenhand insultaron en clave a su tutora, ante la estupefacción de Sami.

.-.Creo que es momento de descansar- dijo Ghana, deteniéndose luego de unos minutos.

.-.Yo también- admitió Sami.

.-.Tú quién eres- preguntó Creixell, que parecía notarla por primera vez.

.-.Sami Sodeburg- respondió Sami- de Valthemoon- agregó, con orgullo- ¿tú...?

Artemis haló a Sami antes de que empezara a decirle a Creixell que su manera de dirigirse a ella había sido bastante maleducada, porque su mejor amiga tenía cara de querer hacerlo, y se la llevó al claro, donde pasó todo su tiempo de descanso desplomada en el pasto, tomando de a pocos el jugo reparador que Miss Grapehood les había preparado y que funcionaba porque cuando se puso de pié para ir al gimnasio, en donde se realizaría la final, se sentía bastante mejor. Ninguna mencionó a Saba en todo el tiempo que estuvieron conversando, porque sabían que probablemente estaría consolando a su novia y no querían hablar de ella por ningún motivo que no fuera de burla. Y no querían burlarse de ella porque, al menos para Artemis, era meterse demasiado con Saba… por ese día.

Sami se despidió de ella en la puerta del gimnasio, con un abrazo muy fuerte y lágrimas en los ojos. Artemis le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y corrió hacia el profesor Pólux, que los esperaba a unos metros, para darles nuevos uniformes: todos de color negro y capas plateadas, muy elegantes.

Chicas y chicos seleccionados caminaron en fila india hasta los baños del gimnasio para ponerse los uniformes. Aún el público no entraba y Artemis quería aprovechar eso para hablar con su mejor amigo y desearle buena suerte, así que se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la puerta del baño de chicos… pero Saba nunca salió.

.-.Participantes- el profesor Pólux los llamó a la puerta del gimnasio, Artemis le dio un vistazo rápido al baño de chicos y como no vio a nadie, corrió junto al corro de participantes que estaban alrededor del profesor, mirándose emocionados- chicos…- el profesor Pólux los miró largamente- antes de empezar… quiero que recuerden que en estas competencias es sólo uno el que gana, lo que no significa que los otros quince sean mejores o peores. No quiero que se desanimen si pierden. Ahora, con respecto a lo que viene… nuevamente van a tener su tribuna alejada del público, para que no se distraigan, la profesora Ater va a estar ahí esperándolos, no hagan mucho ruido porque se siente mal ¿Entendido? La dinámica de los duelos es idéntica a la primera ronda de las semifinales, sólo que esta vez ustedes no tienen los números. Desde que anuncian su duelo hasta que empiece, tienen tres minutos para calentar- todos asintieron- Listo. Concentrados, relajados. En dos minutos voy a dejar pasar al público… empezamos en cinco. Vayan a sus tribunas-

Los dieciséis se ubicaron en su tribuna. Artemis esperó al pié para ver a Saba y sentarse junto a él, pero su mejor amigo pasó junto a ella enfrascado en una conversación con Ru y un chico de Valthemoon de cabello corto pero muy despeinado. Artemis lo miró largamente, sabía que él sabría que lo estaba mirando, pero nunca volteó.

Al cabo, decidió sentarse en el nivel más alto al lado de una pálida Ursa Ater, que le hizo señales de buena suerte con los pulgares, pero que era incapaz de hablar.

A los pocos minutos, el profesor Pólux Altair abrió las puertas y los alumnos se fueron acomodando poco a poco, cuchicheando emocionados, pero sin hacer mayor escándalo, en las tribunas de los espectadores. Los profesores entraron al final, cuando el director Hamal empezaba su discurso de bienvenida; a Artemis no le sorprendió notar que Morgana Gabrián no estaba, aunque su señorío fuera el que más participantes tenía. Seguro se había enterado de que ella y Creixell pasaron a las finales y no quería admitir que no tenía la razón.

Artemis suspiró y miró al frente, al tablero ahora tangible que tenía los nombres de los participantes y su puntaje acumulado. La rabia que le provocó ver la horrible traza de los menos ciento cincuenta puntos junto a su nombre y al de Creixell hizo que todo lo no referente a la esgrima pasara a segundo plano.

.-.Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, DÉMOSLE INICIO A LA RONDA FINAL CON EL PRIMER DUELO: ARTEMIS BLACK VS. AGNES MENTIETH-

Artemis se puso de pié al mismo tiempo que una chica rubia de nariz respingada. Se quitó la capa y bajó los escalones de manera casi mecánica. Se tomó exactamente los tres minutos para calentar cada parte de su cuerpo y recibió los protectores, el guante, la careta y la espada que el profesor Cástor le tendía y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Una vez más, todos los sonidos se apagaron, aunque nadie alentara. Las miradas desaparecieron, todo desapareció.

.-.Saludo- dijo el profesor Cástor- en guardia-

_Piernas cortas, brazos largos. Está nerviosa. Aprovechar. Hacer puntos._

Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia.

.-. ¡BLACK GANA!-

Artemis se levantó la careta y subió maquinalmente la tribuna, pasando junto a Agnes Mentieth que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su hermano. Vio de reojo los pulgares alzados de Creixell, pero no respondió a su saludo, en cambio caminó directamente a donde estaba Saba y se plantó frente a él.

.-. ¡HERBERT BROWN VS GERARD GREENHOUSE!-

.-. ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Saba.

Artemis se dio media vuelta y subió hasta su lugar en la tribuna, el escalón más alto. La profesora Ater ya no estaba, felizmente, porque ni bien se sentó, vio a Saba caminando hacia ella, con la mirada seria y la firme expresión de querer terminar con todo lo más rápido posible.

.-.No fue mi culpa- le dijo Artemis, en cuanto Saba estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

.-.A mí no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación- respondió Saba.

.-.No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie- y mucho menos a Hanna Marianne, como su mejor amigo insinuaba.

.-. ¿Entonces para qué me hiciste venir?-

.-. ¿Estás esperando una disculpa?- preguntó Artemis, airada.

.-. ¡GREENHOUSE GANA!-

Saba se sentó en la misma grada que Artemis, pero muy lejos de ella.

.-.Supongo que es muy difícil pedirte que te pongas en mi lu—empezó Saba.

.-. ¡Supongo que es imposible que te pongas en el mío!- pero Artemis lo cortó con un ladrido.

Saba la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

.-. ¡RU HUGIN VS ANGUS MENTIETH!-

.-.Eres increíble- fue lo único que le dijo.

Artemis no le respondió. Los dos pasaron en silencio toda la pelea de Ru, que Artemis no pudo seguir como quiso porque pensaba una y otra vez en lo que Saba le acababa de decir… obviamente no tenía idea de por qué lo había dicho.

.-. ¡HUGIN GANA!-

.-. ¿Qué significa eso?- le preguntó Artemis a Saba, ignorando el súbito salto que dio su corazón.

Saba se deslizó por todo el espacio que los separaba.

.-.Significa que estoy harto de que pienses que todos te tenemos que leer la mente. No tengo idea de lo que sería ponerme en tu lugar, para empezar por que no sé cuál es - le dijo, mordiendo cada palabra- porque cosa que te pasa cosa que guardas dentro de ti hasta que se pudre y te desahogas y ¿por qué diablos te estás desahogando? Quien sabe-

Artemis clavó los ojos en el fuerte abrazo que Creixell le daba a Ru. Cualquier cosa para no ver a Saba.

.-. ¡LUPO MUNIN VS RUFUS VEROY!-

.-.Y lo peor de todo- continuó Saba- es que no quieres hacer lo mismo por el resto-

Artemis se puso de pié y bajó rápidamente los escalones de la tribuna. Pero antes de sentarse en el último, como pretendía, vio a lo lejos a la profesora Ater tambaleándose en su camino a las puertas del gimnasio, con el profesor Gamma escoltándola. Que raro, pensó Artemis, la profesora se había enfermado súbitamente.

.-. ¡MUNIN GANA!-

Un chico de cabello negro largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo, recibió el abrazo emocionado de Alina Hamal incluso antes de que se quitara por completo la careta. A su lado, Veroy se había quedado quieto, como si no entendiera que acababa de perder y sus ojos se iban abriendo lentamente como si su cerebro le diera la noticia de a pocos, para que no se desmayara.

Ese Munin tenía que ser bueno.

.-. ¡ALINA HAMAL VS SABA SCHNUPPERMAULT!-

No.

Justo en el momento en el que Artemis pensaba en volverse hacia su mejor amigo, ignorando a la multitud que había empezado a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, él pasaba a su lado.

.-.Gracias por dejarme con la mente despejada- le susurró.

Artemis se quedó quieta, en silencio, con los ojos abiertos y las manos juntas, revolviéndose entre ellas. Vio a Saba saludar e intentó olvidar todas esas apuestas y pizarras en las que Alina aparecía como la favorita. Su mejor amigo iba a ganar, ella lo sabía, lo había visto pelear, era otro, mucho mejor que en clase, mil veces mejor que en entrenamiento. Alina lo golpeó. Saba se hizo a un lado rápidamente. Él la podía escuchar, sus orejas temblaban sin control y sus piernas se movían rápidamente. Le dio a Alina. El público chillo y Artemis lo notó por primera vez, gritaban muy fuerte y muy seguido, muchas voces, y todas, hechas una, parecían estar presionando a Saba, presionando a Alina, presionándola a ella. Y ella apretaba sus manos y su corazón se apretaba en sí mismo, sin latir…

Probablemente fue la pelea más emocionante de esa primera fase, porque todos se pusieron de pié. Saba y Alina los favoritos por excelencia… oyó la voz de Hanna Marianne alentando, lejana, pero inconfundible. Y ella era incapaz de vitorear a su mejor amigo.

Pero justo cuando abría la boca, vio a Saba saltando en una flecha sorpresiva, que nació desde él agachado, una flecha que le daría a Alina en el pecho, justo con la fuerza necesaria como para tumbarla. Lo vio remontarse movimiento a movimiento, la punta de su espada se acercaba más y más al pecho de Alina, ella abrió los brazos, como si supiera lo que le esperaba, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Centímetros, segundos para ganar. Un solo movimiento más y i ZAS!

Alina giró el cuerpo con los brazos abiertos, como si fuera una hélice. Demasiado rápida para Saba, demasiado rápida para todos.

.-. ¡HAMAL GANA!-

El tumbo violento del corazón de Artemis precedió a un bramido por parte del público.

Vio a Saba en el piso, reincorporándose lentamente. Su mejor amigo había perdido. Se dio media vuelta y subió, nuevamente, hasta su grada favorita, la más alta de todas. Sus ojos húmedos vieron de reojo las caras sorprendidas de Creixell y Ru, pero no se detuvo.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos y empezó a llorar en silencio.

.-. ¡TEA FENONTE VS BÓREAS NASH!-

.-.Está bien, hombre…- escuchó de lejos y vio, a penas, a Greenhouse poniéndole ambas manos en el hombro a Saba, dándole un par de consejos a su mejor amigo, que sólo asentía y sonreía de medio labio, ausente.

Artemis sollozó y eso hizo que las orejas puntiagudas de Saba temblaran y que interrumpiera el discurso de Greenhouse para voltearse a verla.

.-. ¡NASH GANA!-

Saba se encogió de hombros, nada más. Artemis hizo lo mismo y vio como su amigo le daba la mano a Greenhouse y se despedía de Ru y Creixell, que seguían mudos y sorprendidos. Lo vio bajar uno a uno los escalones y unirse, lentamente, a la tribuna del público… un segundo después ya no pudo verlo porque fue absorbido por un mar humano de admiradores con lágrimas en los ojos y de personas, en general, que sólo querían verlo de cerca.

Artemis suspiró resignada, sintiendo un horrible agujero en el estómago, como si no hubiera comido en días.

.-. ¡CASSANDRA BANE VS MALCOLM DIS!-

Ganó Cassandra Bane. Una chica de cabello muy, muy largo sujetado en una trenza muy, muy desordenada. Luego le tocó a Creixell, tenía que pelear con Titus Lilio, el último participante que le quedaba a Darkenlord. Ella se puso de pié y a Artemis le dio la impresión de que era un gran oso incorporándose… y cuando ganó, el oso se transformó en un cachorrito que se dejaba abrazar, pero no por mucho, porque la siguiente pelea era suya, contra Cassandra Bane, la chica de la trenza enorme.

Creixell ganó, nuevamente. Probablemente por la confusión que causó en su oponente, causada, a su vez, por lo sucedido de ese día… por las ganas de restregarle cada victoria a Morgana Gabrián en la cara. Artemis se volvió, para decírselo a Saba, al que intentaba crear en su imaginación, que no había perdido y que estaba sentado a su lado, pero no había nadie. No podía verlo, no podía imaginarlo. Suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a seguir todo el Pre – Torneo sin Saba?

.-. ¡ARTEMIS BLACK VS BÓREAS NASH!-

Exacto. Mientras peleara, mientras practicara, mientras no estuviera sentada, se olvidaría del resto. De Saba. De todos.

Bóreas Nash, se puso de pié, era un chico de ojos tremendos color pardo, con el cabello corto, revuelto por un viento que no existía. Lo había visto antes, entrenando con Alina.

.-.Gana Bóreas- escuchó decir cuando bajaba de la tribuna- es mucho mayor que esa chica, tiene más experiencia-

El miedo la hizo detenerse a mitad del camino. Ya no quería seguir bajando, ya no quería participar… el temblor empezó nuevamente y pasó los tres minutos destinados a su calentamiento intentando controlarse.

.-.Saludo-

¡PLAF!

Antes de escuchar al profesor iniciar la pelea, Artemis recibió un golpe rotundo de Bóreas en el estómago, que la hizo retroceder y dar pasos torpes para recobrar el equilibrio ¿Ya había empezado la pelea? Bóreas corrió hacia ella. No, no era posible, nadie había dicho en guardia. Bloqueó torpemente a su contrincante mientras intentaba explicarse qué diablos estaba pasando ahí, por qué él atacaba desde antes. Mal inicio, si no recobraba el control…

.-. ¡BLACK GANA!-

Fue la peor pelea de su vida.

.-.Tranquilo Bóreas- le dijo Alina Hamal, cuando él se despedía de sus compañeros de señorío- ha sido suerte. Tú sabes que eres mejor-

Pero antes de que Artemis pudiera decir algo, Creixell la haló de la mano y la sentó a su lado.

.-.Artemis- empezó, parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar- ¿te das cuenta de dónde estamos?-

No.

.-.Acabamos de ganar la segunda pelea de cuatro. ¡Estamos en las semifinales!-

¿En las semifinales? Los ojos de Artemis se abrieron hasta sus límites, mientras que su corazón empezaba a palpitar más y más rápido, pero no se unió a la sonrisa de Creixell, porque sabía perfectamente lo que seguía después de la primera impresión de felicidad… es más, en su mente empezaba a hacerse más fuerte el murmullo de todas las cosas que podían, e iban, a salir mal. Se puso de pié al instante y corrió gradas más arriba.

.-.GERARD GREENHOUSE- el siguiente en pelear era Greenhouse, eso significaba que el siguiente en ganar era Greenhouse- VS RU HUGIN-

No.

Un dolor raro en el pecho le hizo pensar a Artemis que perder era muy difícil cuando tantas personas estaban involucradas. Todo sería más sencillo si no se preocupara por nadie, si no tuviera miedo por Ru o pena por Ghana. Si estuviera alejada de ellos, todo sería distinto.

.-. ¡VAMOS RU!- gritó alguien desde la tribuna. Parecía un pedido, un reclamo, algo que no le daba buena espina a Artemis… Ru estaba perdiendo.

Se tapó los oídos, cerró los ojos y vio a Saba alejándose de ella. Por su culpa.

Se echó de golpe, flexionó sus rodillas un poco y empezó a hacer abdominales frenéticamente, no iba a pensar si estaba ocupada en otra cosa, no iba a pensar si sentía dolor. Tres, cuatro, cinco, más rápido para no escuchar los gritos que eran augurios… quince, veinte, treinta ¿Cuándo aparecía el dolor?

.-. ¡GREENHOUSE GANA!-

Ahí mismo. Ahí estaba el dolor.

Cerró los ojos y siguió haciendo abdominales, gritando el número en su mente, para no escuchar más, para no imaginarse a Ru caminando cabizbajo hasta la tribuna del público, después de hacer perdido tan cerca de ganar.

.-. ¡ALINA HAMAL VS LUPO MUNIN!-

Ganaba Alina. Greenhouse y ella iban a ser los contrincantes de las dos pobres novatas de tercero, que para colmo tenían ciento cincuenta puntos menos. No. No pensar. Treinta. De nuevo. Treinta, treinta y uno. Más rápido. El dolor iba apareciendo poco a poco, mientras más frenéticos eran sus abdominales y más fuertes eran los gritos del público.

Cincuenta, sesenta. Más. Más rápido, que no se escuchen los aceros.

.-. ¡Artemis!-

Artemis se detuvo a medio camino del sesenta y cuatro. Creixell estaba junto a ella, llamando su atención.

.-. ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, extrañada- te vas a reventar el estómago si sigues haciendo así los abdominales-

Artemis no respondió.

.-.Y quedamos cuatro- susurró Creixell, incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

¿Cuatro?

Artemis se incorporó de golpe y sintió una fuerte punzada a causa de los abdominales, pero se contuvo y le dio un vistazo a la tribuna de participantes. Era verdad. Estaba vacía a excepción de ellas dos, Greenhouse y...

.-.Ajá- dijo Creixell- le ganaron a Alina Hamal. ¿Increíble, no? Aunque ni tanto. Ese Lupo Munin de verdad es bueno, mejor que Alina diría yo- suspiró y miró a Artemis con la misma mirada que ella tenía, probablemente pensando lo mismo… probablemente intentando resignarse desde ya a ser las novatas que más lejos habían llegado, sin ganar- me gustaría que Gabrián viera hasta dónde hemos llegado con su castigo encima- su voz se había vuelto opaca y reflexiva- antes de que… ya sabes, de que ocurra-

Artemis asintió. A ella también le habría encantado. Y que su papá la mirara.

.-.No importa- Creixell se puso de pié de un salto- fue divertido y punto- se volvió a Artemis con una gran sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano- ¿vamos abajo?-

Artemis se puso de pié sin la mano de Creixell, pero a su lado… la miró de reojo durante cada escalón, preguntándose si era inteligente dejarse sentir la simpatía que empezaba a sentir por ella. Era una buena amiga, Creixell.

.-. Y AHORA, LA PRIMERA PELEA SEMIFINAL QUE DETERMINARÁ AL PRIMER ESGRIMISTA QUE LUCHARÁ EN LA FINAL: ARTEMIS BLACK VS CREIXELL VORAGO!-

Las dos se detuvieron a la vez y se miraron. Eso jamás se les habría ocurrido, ni nada de lo que estaba implicado.

Terminaron el camino hasta la arena sin mirarse y se pusieron frente a frente sin siquiera usar los tres minutos de calentamiento. Artemis miraba a Creixell sin entender. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Parecía un castigo más de Morgana Gabrián, el último. No. No era un castigo, era una posibilidad. ¿Creixell era cualquier otro contrincante? ¿Así debía tratarla? No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. ¿Pelear con ella como si no quisiera ganar? O esforzarse al máximo. ¿Quién debía ganar?

Creixell abrió mucho los ojos, mientras miraba algo sobre el hombro de Artemis, ella se volvió para ver que estaba pasando y se dio con que la profesora Gabrián entraba, por primera vez en toda la fase final, al gimnasio.

.-.Saludo- dijo el profesor Cástor- en guardia-

Saludar para luego apuñalar por la espalda. ¿Así eran las cosas?

A pesar de que tuvieran las caretas puestas, Artemis sabía que detrás de esa malla estaba el rostro de Creixell, que esa persona vestida de negro, justo como ella era Creixell. Pero quería ganar ¿estaba mal?

.-. ¡Empiecen!-

La esgrima de Creixell era violenta y atolondrada. El pensamiento maquinal de Artemis le heló la sangre, pero se lo permitió. Todo era más fácil cuando no se preocupaba por nadie. Cuando no sentía que estaba traicionando a nadie.

.-. ¡BLACK GANA!-

Ni siquiera se quitó la careta o el guante. Ni bien vio a Creixell caer le entregó su espada al profesor Cástor y corrió a la tribuna de participantes. No vio a Creixell incorporarse, no vio la siguiente batalla (entre Lupo Munin y Gerard Greenhouse). No podía respirar y sentía que la boca del estómago le latía y punzaba cuando se sentaba o se paraba o se doblaba. No quería más. No, quería más. No, ya no.

.-. ¡GREENHOUSE GANA!-

No.

.-. ¡Y ASÍ LLEGAMOS A LA PELEA FINAL, ENTRE DOS EXPONENTES DEL SEÑORÍO DE STORMENHAND QUE HAN LOGRADO TRIUNFAR EN SU CAMINO HASTA AQUÍ! ¡UNO DE ELLOS GANARÁ EL DERECHO DE PORTAR LA HERMOSA ESPADA QUE TODOS USTEDES CONOCEN Y, ADEMÁS, LA GLORIA Y EL APLAUSO! DÉMOSLE PUES, INICIO A LA PELEA FINAL ENTRE ARTEMIS BLACK Y GERARD GREENHOUSE-

Parecía un chiste. "Oye, ¿te contaron el chiste del maestro esgrimista y la novata?". Y todos en el público estaban esperando el resultado, la línea final que los hiciera carcajearse hasta más no poder.

Los tres minutos para calentar fueron los minutos más largos que Artemis pasó en su vida, pero cuando terminaron, deseó que no lo hubieran hecho, que duraran para siempre. Recibió la espada que el profesor Altair le estiraba mientras su mente le recordaba todo lo que había sucedido ese día y los susurros fatalistas se volvían gritos dentro de su cabeza.

Mientras veía a Gerard Greenhouse tomar la postura perfecta y hacer los movimientos de saludo como si los practicara desde que nació, sentía que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un pozo tan oscuro que era imposible descifrar si tenía fondo o no. Como la noche. Como el Salto en la noche.

Respiró. No podía hacer nada más. Se colocó la careta y se puso en guardia. Entonces, se hizo un gran, gran silencio en el que Artemis perdió toda conciencia de su conciencia.

_I will walk unfraid  
__I'll be clumsy instead__,  
__hold my love me or leave me high._

Era como correr contra el viento.

Cada pensamiento, cada movimiento llegó a ella como cuchillazos afilados, abriéndose paso entre los movimientos de su contrincante que ya no tenía cara ni identidad. Recibió uno, dos tres, cuatro golpes y tuvo que poner una mano en el piso antes de caer de espaldas y perder para siempre. No. Tomó un par de bocanadas rápidas de aire, quién sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se paró derecha, en posición y corrió una vez más. La última.

.-. ¡BLACK GANA!-

Por alguna razón, la pelea no continuaba, así que se quedó quieta, mirando al frente a través de la malla de la careta llena de sudor y pelos. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en el tablero de puntuaciones. De ahí a su apellido, al lado del cual aparecía la terrible mancha roja de los ciento cincuenta puntos arrebatados, que fue desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras descontaba los puntos obtenidos.

A. BLACK: 200 ptos.

G. GREENHOUSE: 200 ptos.

.-. ¡ES OFICIAL! ¡BLACK GANA EL PRE-TORNEO DE ESGRIMA DE ESTE AÑO Y CON ESO, SU PROPIA ESPADA Y…!-

Artemis se levantó la careta, sentía su cara surcada de sudor y eso la empezaba a poner incómoda; ni bien lo hizo, oyó al profesor Hamal hablando bastante fuerte a pesar de que no hubiera mucho griterío como para que no se le escuchara. El Pre-Torneo había acabado, era claro porque todos iban saliendo de sus asientos en las tribunas y porque estaba el nombre del ganador en el tablero: A. BLACK, bien grande.

A. BLACK.

Ah, sí. Ella había ganado. Ganado. ¿Cómo era eso, de nuevo? Ganado. Seguro por eso estaba tan cansada, porque peleó contra Greenhouse y… ganó. Ganó. ¡Ganó! ¡GANÓ!

¡GANOOOOO!

Algo explotó en su pecho, haciendo que el cosquilleo que empezaba a sentir en la boca del estómago se extendiera hasta las puntas de sus manos y sus pies. Algo que jamás había sentido antes. Giró sobre sus talones y vio a Saba intentar hacerse paso entre el público, llevando a Sami de una mano, los dos tenían una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, dirigida a ella y sólo a ella. Alguien la llamó por atrás y antes de que pudiera voltearse para ver, sintió cómo dos personas se pegaban a su espalda como lapas, tan fuerte que casi la botaron al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera saber quienes eran, sintió tres abrazos más, luego dos, luego demasiados y de pronto ya no eran abrazos, si no palmadas, tomadas de mano, golpes en el hombro, felicitaciones, cantos, vítores y más risas de las que había escuchado, incluso la de ella misma, que por primera vez no sorprendió al resto, probablemente por que no la veían.

Tan de pronto como los abrazos, Artemis se encontró siendo el centro de un círculo formado en su mayoría por chicos de su curso y de su señorío, también estaba Sami y otros más a los que había visto poco (como Gabrielle Culkin, la amiga de Marcus de años superiores). Todos coreaban su nombre y daban vueltas, abrazados, riendo eufóricos. Artemis también giraba, sin saber a quien ver, murmurando partecitas de la canción que los demás cantaban (CAMPEONO, CAMPEONO, BLACK CAMPEONÓ), sin importarle que eso que empapaba su cara ya no era sudor, si no lágrimas.

.-.ARTEMIS BLACK, POR FAVOR ACÉRQUESE AL PODIO- oyó la voz amplificada del profesor Hamal.

El círculo de Stormenhand se abrió y todos la escoltaron (ella caminaba embriagada de felicidad) hacia un improvisado podio sobre el que estaban el director, los profesores Altair y su tutora, sosteniendo la preciosa espada que acababa de ganarse.

.-.Bien hecho- le susurró el profeso Cástor, cuando Artemis pasó junto a él- a pesar de todo-

.-.Esto te pertenece- le dijo su tutora, estirándole su varita.

Artemis se la quitó sin mirarla, no quería que nada estropeara el mejor momento de su vida. Además, había sido partícipe de los insultos y señales obscenas que Creixell inició, segundos atrás, dirigidos a la profesora Gabrián.

.-.Artemis Black, este es el premio a tu esfuerzo- el director Hamal tomó la espada de manos de la profesora Gabrián y se la entregó a Artemis, con ademanes demasiado ceremoniosos.

Todos los Stormenhand aplaudieron a rabiar, Saba gritó su nombre y Artemis se quedó a medio camino de sonreír, porque en ese mismo instante, el profesor Pólux le decía, en un susurro:

.-.Además, estás invitada a formar parte del equipo de esgrima de Goldenwand. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo, te lo mereces-

Artemis sintió rugir algo dentro de ella, tan fuerte que sintió mareos. Agradeció la espada, se la puso al cinto, corrió hacia Saba y Sami y a pesar de que la ceremonia final del Pre-Torneo no hubiera terminado aún, se los llevó, corriendo como un diablo, hacia los camerinos.

Cuando llegó, se detuvo, los miró fijamente, con una sonrisita en los labios y señaló hacia delante, a su varita recién desenvainada.

.-._Expecto Patronum_- dijo, fuerte y claro.

Un halcón plateado de alas enormes salió de su varita, estaba perfectamente definido y brillante, como el dibujo que vio en el libro aquel a principios de año. Sami y Saba lo vieron planear sobre sus cabezas con las bocas abiertas, hipnotizados, como Artemis.

.-.Es muy lindo- dijo Sami- y está perfecto-

.-.Sí- admitió Artemis, sonriéndole.

Saba la abrazó muy fuerte. Artemis se colgó de su cuello y enterró la cara en su pecho, podía oír el corazón de su mejor amigo golpeteando con fuerza. ¿O era el suyo? ¿O el de Sami, que acababa de unirse al abrazo? No importaba. Nada importaba porque en ese momento Saba la estrechaba y cuando ya no lo hacía, le enjugaba las lágrimas y le quitaba el cabello del rostro y le sonreía, sólo a ella, diciéndole, asegurándole, que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

.-. ¡Ay! Mi periódico- Sami se zafó del abrazo y corrió hasta uno de los taburetes que se guardaban en los camerinos, de donde cogió algo y lo metió entre los pliegues de su capa, aliviada.

.-. ¿Tu qué?- le preguntó Saba, separándose de Artemis.

.-.Mi periódico… ¿se acuerdan que les dije que había perdido algo mío? Era eso…- Sami suspiró y se secó las mejillas húmedas- ahora sí es el día perfecto-

Artemis sonrió. El día perfecto, qué bonito sonaba eso.

.-. ¿Eso es lo que perdiste y que dijiste que era la pista clave para que nos encontraran?- volvió a preguntar Saba, atónito- ¿¡Un periódico!?- bufó- todo el mundo aquí lee, Sami, no eres la única que sabe-

.-.No es sólo un periódico, Saba Schnuppermault. Es "El Profeta", periódico que da las noticias sólo de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña…- Sami se los mostró, bajo el nombre en letras enormes tenía una foto borrosa que llamó la atención de Artemis- ¿estamos en Irlanda? No ¿En Gran Bretaña? Tampoco. Por lo tanto, este no es nuestro periódico, al menos no es un periódico al que cualquier persona se suscribiría, ni los profesores… por otro lado, mi padre trabaja en Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas y Muggles y que reside, esta última temporada, en Gran Bretaña--

Artemis le arrebató el periódico a Sami mientras un horrible presentimiento le helaba el cuerpo. Lo sostuvo entre dos dedos firmes y empezó a leerlo, quieta, como una estatua, sin siquiera respirar.

.-. ¿Artemis?- preguntó Saba, adelantándose.

.-. ¿Estás…?- empezó Sami, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Artemis gimió como un animal herido y soltó el periódico, como si se tratara de una brasa.

Saba y Sami se quedaron de piedra, mirando a Artemis temblar, llorar y gemir como si la hubieran herido de muerte. A un lado de ella estaba "_El Profeta" _abierto en la primera página, mostrando la enorme fotografía de un hombre desaliñado de ojos tristes. Bajo ella, con letras capitales se leía el titular:

**BLACK SIGUE SUELTO**

Saba disimuló el dolor de pecho que empezaba a tener. Dio un paso distraído hacia delante y recogió el periódico, esperando que Sami no se diera cuenta, pero ella no lo habría hecho de cualquier manera, porque miraba, con creciente tristeza, el haz plateado que dejó el halcón _patronus_ de Artemis al desvanecerse de golpe.

* * *

**Hola! Antes que nada quería disculparme con ustedes por la demora, lo que pasa es que he estado más ocupada de lo que creía que estaría en clases y... bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo como para sentarmefrente a la computadora y escribir... en realidad, eso sí, pero escribía ensayos y trabajos para presentar. En fin. El capítulo está bastante largo, espero que la calidad compense el tiempo de espera. **

**Esther23, muchas gracias por los cumplidos hacia Artemis. La verdad es que es un personaje al que le he agarrado bastante cariño y que es pulido conforme pasan los años... y seguirá puliéndose, porque está lejos de ser perfecto y sólido como uno de esos personajes de los escritores de verdad. Pero el hecho de que te guste me emociona mucho. Y sí, no quería que fuera la niña linda que es descrita como una niña linda, o la chica renegada que también es descrita como una niña linda o la niña "fea" que es, por debajo de todos los pelos y granos que pueda tener por la cara, una niña linda. Para empezar, nunca me he llevado muy bien con estas cosas de lo lindo o lo feo... pero sí creo que hay una especie de standar puesto por quien diablos sabe que hace que identifiquemos a lo lindo como un tipo específico, en ese sentido, Artemis es todo lo opuesto a lo lindo, es más, las demás personas no la consideran linda (yo la considero preciosa), es más, Hanna Marianne la molesta muchas veces de fea y de gorda, porque, además, he decidido que no será el palo de escoba acostumbrado, que también suele relacionarse a las chicas-chico que tienen la actitud parecida a la de Artemis. Es ancha, es alta y no es "bonita". Pero es preciosa, para mí. Y sí, tiene demonios como todos, es medio malcriada y huraña, pero no son características gratuitas, son el resultado de su crecimiento, de su convivencia con el tío, de darse cuenta de que ella y Saba pueden hacer lo que quieran si es que no son descubiertos, etc, etc, etc. Y Saba es otro… que también ha cambiado mucho desde la concepción original, porque antes era amor y paz y belleza y ya. Ahora no. Como dijo Cris, está más peligroso que antes, más consiente de lo que puede hacer con lo que tiene. Pero es bastante noble, en el fondo y está verdaderamente enamorado de Hanna**.

**Andrew Black.**** Ojalá que te guste este capítulo, aunque no tiene muchas respuestas a las preguntas que se van formulando… aunque hay pistas!! Sobre las aceitunas, son un detalle reciente que me gusta bastante porque creo que le dan un poco más de realismo al personaje. A mi me encantan las aceitunas, de todos los colores, en todas las presentaciones, tamaños, rellenos, etc, etc, etc. Es más, cuando escribo, las como. Las como desde que tengo memoria. Eso lo tenemos en común las tres! Y probablemente mucha gente más… jajajaja. Ah!, a Pandora, su madre, también le gustaban las aceitunas. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que el capítulo esté a la altura de tus demandas… y si no, no tengas ningún reparo en decírmelo. **

**Cris,**** que alegría que empezaras la historia! Me muero por leerla, me encanta como escribes y siempre se te ocurren cosas muy nostálgicas. Por lo pronto disfruta de escribir, creo que la escritura tiene un poder raro que te hace bien y mal a la vez. Je. El encanto de Saba… es muy gracioso leer eso. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a través de todos estos años, de verdad. Si alguna vez llego a publicar algo por mi propia cuenta, cualquier cosa, va a haber una dedicatoria para ti, por leerme durante tanto tiempo… y por ser amiga mía aunque nunca nos hayamos visto las caras ni sepamos como se oye nuestra voz. Un abrazo.**

**Andrea!**** Ru no es emo!! Ya te dije!! Lo del peinadito que le tapa un ojo lo escribí antes de saber qué eran los emo y como se peinaban y lo demás. Además, no se viste como emo, ni se comporta como emo, no es emo. Es Rurito. Punto. Je. Apartando la controversia… lo del centro del capítulo pasado es sólo la punta del iceberg (la otra vez vi titanic en castellano, cuando estaba en el viaje de trabajo de campo… que fea vaina), espera más, espera lo inesperado y te sorprendo con lo esperado que vendría a ser lo inesperado porque no esperabas que pasara lo que esperabas! Sí. Saba puede llegar a ser un dolor de culo masivo sobre todo porque siente placer al hacer enojar a Sami… y Sami siente placer enojándose :) , sobre todo en esta edad donde todos están experimentando cambios raros… yo agradezco que Saba aún no sepa todo de lo que es capaz, porque si no, imagínatelo. Además, tiene un conflicto interno bastante fregado. En fin. **

**Espero que les guste, nuevamente. Un besote. El pedacito de canción que aparece en el capítulo es "Walk Unafraid" de R.E.M. La letra, como en casos anteriores, se relaciona mucho con Artemis y lo que pasa, creo que es bastante universal, una abstracción de algo que puede aplicarse a mil casos concretos y con la que diferentes personas se pueden identificar, además, la voz de este hombre y la música… ah… es una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos. **

**Ah! por una configuración de esta página no pude poner esto al principio, como suelo hcer, por eso está la palabra "guste" en lugar de "gustado" y cosas así... lo cambiaría, pero eso implica leer y la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño, por eso prefiero teclear. Un beso. **


	28. Capítulo Comodín

Los gemelos

El _aven_ plateado se deslizó por el resquicio del ventanal poniendo su cuerpo completamente de lado y abriendo las alas como le era posible, para que no se golpearan contra la piedra. La maniobra era tan imposible y la criatura la realizó con tanta facilidad que, por un segundo, el joven Cástor Altair pensó que se trataba de un _patronus_, sin embargo un vistazo a los ojos negros llenos de vida del animal lo convencieron de lo contrario y lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Giró la cabeza lo más disimuladamente que podía, con todo lo que el profesor Dimber estaba haciendo por él y su hermano, no prestarle atención se sentía como más que una falta de respeto.

-Ajá- dijo, cuando Dimber terminó la pregunta, porque por el rabillo del ojo vio a Pólux asintiendo.

No tenía idea de lo que el profesor les había dicho pasados los quince primeros minutos de la citación a los que los había convocado y por más que quisiera concentrarse, no lo lograba. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus muslos mientras cambiaba rápidamente de objeto con la mirada baja: sus uñas limpias, la mancha de mayonesa en su pantalón, las zapatillas deportivas viejas de Pólux, luego sus manos sobre la mesa y su ceño fruncido. Era una suerte que su hermano gemelo estuviera prestando atención. Era una suerte que Pólux fuera su hermano gemelo.

-Claro, pero quisiera pedirle algo- dijo Pólux, después de darle una mirada rápida a Cástor, lo que lo puso sobre aviso- es que… nos honra mucho que nos esté ofreciendo eso justamente, pero… la verdad es que…- Pólux se quedó callado de golpe. Pero callado, callado, como cuando cerraba la boca para no decir más en horas.

Cástor se volvió rápidamente hacia Dimber, intentando buscar palabras para explicarle que eso era bastante común en su hermano, pero el profesor no estaba sorprendido ni mucho menos.

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras, Pólux-

Cástor volvió la mirada a su hermano y sintió un retortijón en las tripas al encontrarlo con la cabeza gacha y los labios comprimidos. Sabía, porque lo conocía hacía dieciséis años, que su hermano gemelo intentaba resolver un problema muy complicado. Al menos un problema que se había complicado bastante en su cabeza.

El aven plateado gorjeó tristemente. Cástor volteó a verlo con sorpresa. Jamás había creído en esas clases en las que la profesora Helga con el apellido sin vocales, decía que los avens eran criaturas con una sensibilidad que superaba, en algunos casos, la humana… pero en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que el animal que parecía un patronus sentía lo mismo que su hermano y que él mismo.

-Verá profesor- empezó Pólux de nuevo- para serle completamente sincero… preferiría yo convertirme en el tutor de Cástor-

Silencio. Un fantasma de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del profesor Dimber, mientras que el aven canturreaba en susurros su cancioncita triste.

Cástor pensó que Pólux siempre se había hecho cargo de él.

_- ¿Cástor? ¡Cástor! ¡CÁSTOR!-_

_Pólux parecía un niño enloquecido registrando cada una de las habitaciones de su casa y gritando en voz en cuello el nombre de su hermano. Su corazón latía más acelerado conforme los sollozos y los gritos de dolor de su hermano se hacían más y más fuertes y más y más desesperados y él mismo se desesperaba cada vez más. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano._

_Había empezado a dolerle el ojo derecho._

_- ¡CÁSTOR!-_

_Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo de nueve años, Pólux tiró abajo la puerta del desván, que su madre siempre mantenía cerrada con un seguro muggle y un haz de luz entró junto con él, iluminando la mitad del cuerpo de Cástor, pequeño, hecho un ovillo y con la cabeza enterrada, ahogando los gritos y sollozos que profería a todo pulmón._

_-Cástor-_

_Pólux corrió a su lado y se hincó junto a él. _

_-Ya llegué, hermano ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, intentando ver su rostro- Cástor, mírame... ya llegué-_

_Cástor chilló. Pólux sintió que su corazón se volvía pequeñito de dolor a la vez que su ojo izquierdo punzaba._

_-Pólux- sollozó su hermano._

_-Sí, aquí estoy, levanta la cabeza para que me veas-_

_-Pólux…-_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado Cástor?-_

_-Me duele, Pólux-_

_-Muéstrame ¿qué te has hecho?-_

_Cástor levantó la cabeza y Pólux se estremeció. La luz que entraba por el agujero de la puerta tumbada hacía brillar el rostro ensangrentado de Cástor a causa de la profunda herida que tenía, que nacía en la frente, cruzaba el ojo derecho y terminaba en la mejilla. _

_- ¿Ella te hizo esto?- preguntó Pólux, atónito._

_Cástor asintió con cuidado. Sus ojos estaban chiquititos y daban la impresión de haber estado llorando por mucho tiempo._

_Pólux apretó los puños, pero era incapaz de moverse. Miraba a su hermano y se veía sufriendo con el rostro ensangrentado y la veía a ella y se imaginaba a su hermano acercándosele para abrazarla, con el gesto inocente del que siempre se burlaba y luego lo imaginaba huyendo, corriendo asustado, buscándolo… y luego a ella sobre él, y casi podía sentir el miedo de Cástor._

_-Ya no llores, Cástor… no es nada- fue lo único que se le ocurrió- vas a ver que una vez que lo curemos, te vas a ver como antes-_

_Cástor se tomó el rostro con las manos y empezó a sollozar con más fuerza._

_-No como antes… es muy profunda, Pólux… muy profunda… duele…-_

_- ¿Y eso que importa? Las cicatrices son geniales. Es más, si tu tienes una, yo también quiero la mía-_

_Pólux se puso de pié de un salto y corrió por el desván, buscando algo. Cuando por fin lo encontró, volvió a su lugar frente a Cástor._

_- ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó este._

_-Un cuchillo pues ¿qué parece?-_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-_

_Cástor miró a Pólux con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que su hermano le devolvía una mirada más bien decidida, con una sonrisita ligera._

_-Y de pasada- agregó Pólux- si a los dos nos duele, entonces nos va a doler menos. Aunque la verdad es que eres un mariquita, así que lo más seguro es que esto no duela nada-_

_Cuando terminó de hablar, ante la mirada atónita de Cástor, empuñó con mucha fuerza el cuchillo de mesa que había encontrado, cerró los ojos, pero tratando de parecer tranquilo y, sin pensarlo, se cortó la frente y la mejilla._

_Un chorro de sangre cubrió la mitad de su rostro a la vez que sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y sintió que iba a desmayarse, pero Pólux se contuvo, miró a su hermano y con la voz que pudo reunir le dijo:_

_-Ya ves, no duele tanto-_

_Cástor dejó de llorar y sonrió._

_-Te has cortado el otro lado- le dijo._

_Los dos rieron quedamente entre sollozos._

Cada vez que Cástor veía su cicatriz, no recordaba a su madre haciéndole daño con la varita, si no a Pólux mirándolo con medio rostro ensangrentado, sonriéndole y eso lo hacía sentirse seguro, tranquilo y feliz.

-Pólux, no puedes hacerte cargo de tu hermano ni él de ti, hasta que sean mayores de edad. No estoy diciendo que no sean capaces de hacerlo, sé que pueden cuidarse bien entre ustedes, pero hasta que no cumplan los 18, las reglas nos dicen que, como mayores directamente ligados a ustedes, tenemos que encargarnos-

-Pero no es necesario- repitió Pólux- hemos estado solos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella ha muerto hoy… o ayer… pero dejó de encargarse de nosotros años atrás-

Cástor asintió.

-No podía encargarse de nosotros- continuó Pólux- no era normal, estaba loca-

El profesor Dimber los miró a los ojos, con su mirada azul de Papá Noel.

-Tienen 16 años, necesitan un tutor- les dijo, mientras tanto- pero vamos a hacer lo siguiente, Goldenwand va a asumir las responsabilidades del caso, es decir, cubrir su educación, por supuesto, vivienda, alimento y todo lo que debe asumir un tutor y si el Registro Mágico necesita a una persona de referencia, yo me voy a ofrecer, pero ustedes van a continuar viviendo su vida como lo hacían hasta hoy. Qué les parece. ¿Tenemos un trato?-

Cástor y Pólux asintieron a la vez, sin mirarse.

- ¿Qué pasó?-

Ursa y Morgana estaban fuera del despacho del profesor Dimber, a muchos metros de distancia la una de la otra, esperando a los hermanos Altair. Ni bien ellos salieron, las dos corrieron a verlos.

-Mamá ha muerto- dijo Pólux, sin mirar a sus amigas.

Ursa se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Morgana se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Están bien?- les preguntó.

Cástor y Pólux se encogieron de hombros.

- ¿Quieren que estemos…?-

-No- respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Nos vamos a ir a volar un rato- agregó Pólux.

-Los ayudo a sacar las escobas- se ofreció Morgana.

-No, gracias, nosotros podemos-

-Osa, si no llego a dormir me cubres con el delegado, pues- pidió Cástor.

-Ya- fue lo único que Ursa pudo decir.

Cástor y Pólux dejaron a sus amigas muy preocupadas, pero eso no les interesó. Se sentían extraños. Su madre muerta. Eternamente ausente sí, pero viva. ¿Muerta? Por alguna razón los dos la imaginaron en medio de la noche, con los ojos vacíos, vestida con su bata blanca, descalza y con el moño desordenado que intentaba atrapar a su melena castaña, tumbada en el jardín de su casa. Tumbada en las estrellas, luego.

A pesar de que ella casi nunca hubiera estado ahí para los dos, a pesar de que siempre se tuvieran el uno al otro, no pudieron evitar sentir que se habían quedado solos.

Cástor sintió un fuerte tirón de la túnica y dejó de caminar. Antes de que pudiera saber qué o quién lo había detenido, vio a Ursa abalanzarse sobre él y la sintió apretar sus brazos gruesos alrededor de su espalda. Lo sostuvo unos segundos y luego abrazó a Pólux fuertemente. Segundos después se fue, sin decirles nada y ellos salieron a volar hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**Hola! ****Este es una especie de capítulo comodín cortito que no es de relativa utilidad para la historia… quería postearlo de todas maneras más que nada para reportarme y para entretenerlas con algo mientras termino los finales de la universidad (demasiado trabajo, más del que había tenido en otros ciclos…) que son la razón por la que me he ausentado por tanto tiempo, además de los trabajos que han absorbido gran parte de mi tiempo y en los que se ha enfocado toda mi creatividad. **

**La próxima semana salgo de vacaciones, pero no aseguro que postearé entonces porque he estado dándole una revisada a la historia (hoy que tuve unas cuantas horas de descanso) y creo que estoy dejando muchos cabos sueltos que deben ir articulándose ahora porque si no se arma un despelote… por lo que quiero tomarme un tiempo para leer la historia y darles un buen capítulo, en la medida de mis posibilidades. **

**Eh… lo que sí les puedo dar son adelantos! O pistitas, para que pasen el rato:**

**Con respecto a lo que era la primera versión de esta historia, ha habido muchos cambios, uno de ellos es la aparición de los compañeros de curso y señorío de Artemis y otro es que estos tomen un papel relevante en la historia. Pues bien, conforme vaya pasando el tiempo se volverán más relevantes. Y ligeramente más agresivos.**

**Creixell tiene un secreto bastante personal, del que ni siquiera Ghana tiene idea, es una de las razones por las que lloró aquel día en un salón (cu****ando Artemis la vio sin querer). **

**Artemis va a sufrir una pérdida muy grande.**

**Artemis y Saba realizan un acto una vez al año que pone en compromiso absolutamente todo lo que tienen. Y les encanta. En el cuarto curso sabremos cuál es y por qué lo hacen… y lo que ocasiona.**

**Más sobre los profesores Altair, Gabrián y Ater en su juventud y se esclarecerá cada vez más el asunto por el que Morgana y Ursa discuten tanto. **

**A propósito… ¿nunca se han preguntado por qué hay tantos profesores tan jóvenes? Hay una razón aparte de la confianza que les tiene Dimber (ajá, Dimber, no Hamal) y lo buenos que puedan ser enseñando.**

**Sabremos más sobre la gárgola Gamma.**

**Por fin, una explicación sobre la macabra Trinidad de Goldenwand.**

**¿Qué tienen que ver el latín que les enseña Bridge, el hilillo de plata de Saba, el hechizo para volar de Ursa Ater y la mamá de Artemis?**

**El Pensadero YA ha causado una ruptura.**

**Ah… y… siempre es bueno que sepan que… van a morir por lo menos tres personajes, de los cuales, dos son muy queridos por mi.**

**Creo que nada más. Espero que les haya gustado. Vuelvo en unas semanas. Un beso.**

**(Capítulo corregido)**


	29. Vacaciones retrasadas

Vacaciones retrasadas

_  
Ya deja de escribir, estás obligando a Apollus a hacer viajes demasiado largos que son infructuosos, porque no voy a responder, Artemis. Sé tanto de lo que sucede como tú y no tengo el tiempo que tú tienes como para ponerme a investigar. Estoy trabajando.  
__Nos vemos.  
__Remus._

Inmediatamente después de que el recuerdo se desprendió de su varita, soltó un suspiro ausente y se dejó caer de espaldas, entumecida de mente y cuerpo.

Todo pasaba más lento después de dejar sus recuerdos, pero no uno o dos, porque desde el día que le siguió al del Torneo de Esgrima, cada vez que Saba, Sami y Artemis iban al Pensadero se dedicaban a deshacerse de todo aquello (absolutamente todo) que los molestara, una mirada, el recuerdo de una nota desaprobatoria, todo lo que tuviera que ver con _él… _

Y después de vaciar completamente su memoria, entraban en un estado bastante peculiar, en el que cada movimiento era más profundo y duradero, como si lo único que pudieran hacer fuera sentirse, con toda la precisión posible. Una vez, Sami se tomó la molestia de calcular la dimensión de la parábola correspondiente al movimiento que hacía con la mano cuando la levantaba para rascarse la cabeza. Para eso, repitió el movimiento mil veces, con la misma fuerza y la misma trayectoria.

Artemis cerró los ojos y, tras lo que le pareció unos segundos, sintió caer a alguien a su lado, Saba, probablemente, porque todavía podía escuchar a Sami practicar su _patronus_ en algún lugar cerca de ellos.

Patronus. Ella no había intentado practicarlo en semanas por… por… no tenía idea de por qué.

Al tiempo, un instante o muchas horas, Artemis no podía establecerlo, Sami cayó a su otro flanco, riendo a carcajadas que sonaban como campanitas distantes, arrulladoras. Artemis sintió que sus párpados se hacían más y más pesados conforme la risa de Sami se hacía más y más general dentro de su cerebro… finalmente tras un sonoro bostezo, se quedó dormida.

Sueño sin sueños. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Cuando despertó ya era de noche, las estrellas brillaban poco en el cielo invernal de Goldenwand, visible gracias a que el Castillo Viejo estaba destruido en su mayoría y a pesar de eso, era uno de los lugares más acogedores de toda la escuela.

Saba la miró con una sonrisita ausente y ella se la devolvió, pensando que si iba a privarse de todos sus recuerdos y prácticamente olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba, no había mejor compañero que Saba para hacerlo, porque con él nada le daba miedo.

__

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
__Rest your wings my butterfly  
__Peace will come to you in time  
__And I__ will sing this lullaby._

_.-. ¿Quién eres?-_

Se apretó fuerte al brazo la vieja venda negra, para que no se resbalara o cayera con el roce. Hizo puño para que sus músculos se hincharan y la venda no le cortara la circulación, ahora que estaba entrenando para ser parte del equipo de esgrima, no convenía tener los brazos débiles y los dedos entumecidos. Se bajó la manga de la blusa, se colocó el enorme saco morado encima y cerró sus botones, desde el primero, que empezaba cerca al final de la falda hasta el último, en el cuello.

_.-.Artemis Black-_

_Black por su papá. ¿Black como Sirius Black? Sí, como el asesino. _

Salió de la habitación después de ponerse la gran capa negra y caminó por los pasillos con su nuevo caminar, pesado y cauteloso, lleno de balanceos necesarios para que nadie advirtiera a primera vista que estaba llevando una espada debajo de la capa. Su espada. Esa fue la primera advertencia del profesor Pólux Altair y de la tutora, que no debía ir por ahí ufanando su espada nueva ni causando problemas.

_.-. ¿Qué hiciste para obtener el arma?-_

_.-.Ganar un concurso- respondió secamente. No entendía por qué la habían citado en la dirección y entendió mucho menos cuando la hicieron separarse de Saba para entrar a hablar con una mujer de nariz fruncida y anteojos tan pequeños que podían metérsele en los ojos. _

_.-.Bien… ¿tus padres tienen antecedentes de violencia?-_

Se detuvo al salir de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand cuando vio a Apollus volar sobre ella, en dirección a la Torre de Valthemoon. Lo siguió unos segundos hasta que se perdió entre los árboles y continuó caminando a paso firme, ignorando el canto del kelpie que dejaba entrever su cuerno de añil.

_.-.No tengo padres- respondió Artemis, apartando la mirada._

_Papá estaba en peligro. Había escapado de Azkaban y era considerado altamente peligroso, si lo encontraban lo iban a matar._

_Estaba preso. Por eso había escapado. Preso por matar a gente inocente. Su papá. Un asesino. _

Pasó por el Bosque sin problemas. Apple Easthouse perdía todo protagonismo cuando pensaba en su padre y, de cualquier manera, tenía su espada en el cinto. Aún así, Artemis apuró el paso y se detuvo unos segundos al llegar al claro, con la cabeza fija en el inicio del Bosque de Goldenwand.

Las Lámpades no habían vuelto a aparecer, con las semanas los escregutos volvieron a su tamaño natural y al número acostumbrado, al menos los que se dejaban ver en el Castillo Viejo. No hubo ninguna manifestación extraña en la escuela desde el Salto, hacía más de un mes, lo que significaba que la profesora Ater tenía razón en lo que fuera que discutió con su tutora la noche en la que Artemis y Saba las escucharon desde la enfermería: que necesitaban al Salto para algo… y, aún así, la profesora Ater continuaba sintiendo extraños dolores de cabeza, jaquecas, por la preocupación, decía.

_.-.Ah- la mujer la miró por encima de sus lentecillos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y desazón. Artemis anotó esa mirada en la lista mental de recuerdos que iba a dejar en el Pensadero- bien… del uno al diez, ¿cuál sería la calificación que te pondrías respecto a tu destreza con el arma?-_

_Artemis no respondió. Diez. Cinco. Cero. No la iba a usar en contra de nadie, si eso era lo que quería saber. A menos que Hanna Marianne la molestara. O que Apple Easthouse la interceptara._

_.-.Artemis, la señora necesita un número- intervino el profesor Pólux, que estaba parado detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados. Obviamente porque su silencio había sido demasiado largo._

_.-.No sé- admitió Artemis, fastidiada._

Oyó un zumbido hacia su izquierda y despertó. Giró sobre sus talones y dio zancadas rápidas hasta el pórtico del Castillo y de ahí hasta el primer retrato de mujer que encontrara en el Pasillo Principal. Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa a los lados, buscando señales de algún ser humano o fantasma que pudiera estar merodeando.

Nadie. Hizo el retrato a un lado con su varita y se internó en la red de pasillos secretos que sólo conocían los Stormenhand.

_.-.Le aseguro que todas las preguntas tienen un propósito. Lo mejor que puede hacer es responderlas para que así podamos registrarla, señorita Black, como portadora menor de edad de arma blanca no mágica…-_

_La dejó de escuchar ni bien le dijo Black. Black. El titular del diario extranjero retumbaba en su cabeza como la mala migraña que la profesora Ater tenía. Veía los labios de la mujer hacerse más pequeños y arrugados conforme iba dando más y más explicaciones a mayor velocidad y se imaginaba a su papá intentando fugar de una prisión como esa. Escapando de grandes dientes amarillos y labios que se abrían y cerraban sin previo aviso. ¿Y si lo atrapaban? No quería pensar. Todo parecía mentira. Muchos hombres debían estar buscándolo… y su tío que no respondía. Había puesto en peligro a Apollus en ese viaje ¿y qué si había metido en todo a su hermanito? Y qué si ella daba la pista definitiva para que atraparan a su padre. _

_¿Por qué no la había ido a buscar?_

Artemis caminaba tanteando las paredes, los Stormenhand de tercer curso había prometido que, para mayor seguridad, no usarían _lumus _dentro de la red de pasillos secretos, porque la luz podía colarse por los agujeritos… además, eso les permitía ufanarse todo lo que quisieran de ser conocedores de cada rincón de una red secreta legada a ellos por los mismísimos padres de Stormenhand, los hacía sentirse verdaderos Stormenhand. Por eso no era sorprendente que Artemis hubiera memorizado el camino: tenía que tocar el tercer retrato a la izquierda y doblar a la derecha. Ya había tocado dos, el tercero no podía estar tan lejos.

_Tal vez su papá la estaba buscando en ese momento._

Lo primero que hizo después de saltar del agujero de la pared al corredor fue ponerse las botas y amarrárselas cuidadosamente, luego se limpió la falda y el saco y se arregló distraídamente el cuello de la blusa. Miró a los lados nuevamente, a pesar de que sabía que nadie estaba en los pasillos del tercer piso en ese momento. Todos los estudiantes debían estar dirigiéndose a sus actividades extra escolares, el equipo de vuelo, el de ajedrez, de drama, los grupos de estudio… el equipo de esgrima…

_El sueño que tuvo esa noche fue de lo más extraño. Soñó que estaba dormida y que no se podía levantar. Luchó toda la noche por abrir los ojos porque sabía que su papá estaba afuera de la habitación, esperando que ella le diera alguna señal, arriesgando incluso su propia vida para verla. Para llevársela con él. Pero ella no se levantó, no podía. _

Sacó la varita de su cinto, acababa de sentir pasos a lo lejos, que seguro llegarían junto a ella en un minuto o menos. Suspiró profundamente, le dio un sacudón a su varita, como si se tratara de un látigo, mientras susurraba una oración ininteligible, cerró los ojos y se clavó la varita en el estómago.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras sentía una corriente helada y viscosa expandirse hacia cada parte de su cuerpo desde la punta de su varita, pegada a su estómago. Se tapó la boca con la mano libre, porque sintió a todos sus órganos haciendo cola en su garganta para salir vomitados, pero tuvo que conformarse con cerrar mucho los labios porque la mano con la que sostenía la varita empezó a temblarle a causa de los escalofríos que empezó a sentir, así que juntó las dos y continuó apretando fuerte hacia su estómago. Sus ojos, grandes por la sorpresa, se hicieron chiquitos y la vista se le puso borrosa cuando empezó a lagrimear. Inmediatamente después, sintió que su nariz, sus pómulos y su frente se hinchaban y endurecían y empezaban a latirle, igual que su cabeza, que de un momento a otro se calentó.

Todo le dio vueltas. Fue entonces cuando supo que había terminado. A penas dos segundos después de empezar.

El hechizo de enfermedad que había aprendido con Saba y Sami en las últimas semanas funcionaba más rápido de lo que se había imaginado. Guardó su varita lo más rápido que pudo, entre estornudos, y caminó hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared. Tenía la impresión de que había sido demasiado para su cuerpo enfermarse de golpe.

.-. ¿Artemis?-

Oyó la voz del profesor Pólux desde lejos. Abrió a penas los ojos y lo vio acercarse a ella, desde el lado derecho del pasillo. Llevaba puesta ropa deportiva bajo su capa.

.-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó, cuando aún estaba lejos.

.-.Estaba de camino a la Fortaleza, para cambiarme- respondió Artemis, secándose el sudor de las mejillas.

.-. ¿Te sientes bien?-

.-.Sí-

El profesor Pólux terminó lo que quedaba de camino con dos zancadas y cuando la vio de cerca, frunció el ceño gravemente y le puso la mano en la frente. Su mano era enorme y estaba helada.

.-.Esto no es estar bien, Merlín, Artemis. Tu frente está hirviendo- el profesor la tomó de los hombros y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos- ¿qué has estado haciendo?-

Artemis negó con la cabeza. El profesor Pólux resopló.

.-.Exactamente por eso. No sé por qué a ustedes no les gusta abrigarse… Artemis, tienes que entender que pertenecer a un club de la escuela implica tener ciertas responsabilidades, no solamente hacer buena esgrima. Si estás enferma no puedes entrenar, ni competir, entonces, si sabes que hace más frío, te pones una chalina o le dices a los elfos domésticos que tengan la amabilidad de ponerte una bolsa de agua caliente entre las sábanas. No es difícil, ¿verdad?-

Artemis asintió. El profesor Pólux dejó sus hombros y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

.-.Anda a dormir, ya veré cómo haces para recuperar la práctica de hoy. Si sigues sintiéndote mal mañana ve a ver a Miss Grapehood ¿entendido?-

.-.Sí profesor-

.-.Y te vas a ganar diez vueltas al gimnasio por cada vez que te vea desabrigada-

.-.Sí profesor-

Artemis dejó de asentir porque su cabeza daba vueltas cada vez que lo hacía, así que se conformó con dedicarle una mirada neutra al profesor Pólux mientras él se despedía de ella y le daba la espalda, para continuar su camino, probablemente hacia el gimnasio.

Ni bien él desapareció, Artemis empezó a caminar pesadamente por el lado contrario, haciendo doble esfuerzo para que sus piernas avanzaran e intentando respirar por la nariz, que estaba completamente tapada por asuntos que no quería que salieran.

Entró al baño de chicas, se aseguró de que estuviera vacío y se tomó un segundo frente al espejo para mirar cómo había quedado: estaba pálida y sudorosa, con un par de ojeras negras y profundas bajo los ojos rojos que se habían curvado hacia abajo, como si tuviera sueño permanentemente. Sus labios empezaban a rajarse de lo secos. Su cabello y hasta su uniforme estaba desarreglado, toda ella parecía genuinamente enferma… y se sentía genuinamente enferma. Sonrió satisfecha.

Media hora después, se apareció ante sus mejores amigos, que estaban esperándola en la sala del Pensadero, dentro del Castillo Viejo. Sami se puso de pié de golpe y la miró boquiabierta unos segundos, entre asustada y maravillada por su semblante enfermo. Artemis se encogió de hombros.

.-. ¿Gripe?- preguntó Saba, desde atrás. Había empezado a aparecer almohadones.

.-.Se nota a primera vista…- se anticipó Sami- no pensé que sería tan eficaz. Dijiste las palabras tal cual las practicamos, ¿no?- Sami sonrió cuando Artemis asintió- ¿Te sientes genuinamente enferma, verdad?- sus ojos muy abiertos pasaron rápidamente desde su nariz hasta sus pómulos, luego a sus ojos y a su aspecto en general- déjame curarte- le dijo, temblando, mientras estiraba su varita hacia ella.

Inmediatamente después, susurró el contrahechizo provocando un sonido parecido al que ocurre cuando alguien jala la palanca de un inodoro.

.-. ¿Por qué no hiciste el hechizo de la enfermedad acá?- preguntó su mejor amiga, casualmente.

.-.Tenía que zafarme del entrenamiento- admitió Artemis, que sentía como si Sami le estuviera arrancando una segunda piel, sucia y pesada, desde adentro mismo.

.-. ¿Tenías entrenamiento de esgrima?- volvió a preguntar Sami, guiando el halo de enfermedad que salía de Artemis, en forma de una nube amarrilla viscosa, hacia un lugar alejado.

.-. ¿Qué hiciste, te enfermaste desde que saliste de la Fortaleza, o esperaste hasta llegar con el profesor Pólux?- Saba no la miró, estaba poniendo los tres almohadones largos y mullidos que había aparecido alrededor del Pensadero.

.-.Si nos hubieras dicho que tenías entrenamiento de esgrima…- empezó Sami, pero no miraba a Artemis, si no a la nube amarilla de su enfermedad, que desaparecía entre las grietas del suelo de piedra- hace una hora Apollus me llevó una nota a la sala de estudio… pensé que estabas libre- se volvió a ver a su mejor amiga- no había problema con que hiciéramos esto otro día-

Artemis respiró profundamente por su recientemente destapada nariz y se sintió mucho mejor. Se tocó la frente y las mejillas, ya no estaban calientes ni sudorosas y no percibía un solo latido.

.-. ¿Todo listo?- preguntó Artemis, acercándose al Pensadero, ignorando completamente lo que le acababan de decir.

.-.Artemis…- empezó Sami, lentamente, caminando hacia ella- he estado pensando… no es que no me guste venir, pero ¿no prefieres que… hablemos o algo así?-

.-.No- respondió Artemis.

.-. ¿Por qué no vómito?- preguntó Saba, desde atrás, tentando.

.-.Porque vomitar me da miedo-

Él y Artemis se miraron sobre la cabeza de Sami. Saba asintió, quitando del rostro la expresión retadora e incómoda que había adoptado desde que vio llegar a Artemis. Ella sólo levantó las cejas y esquivó a Sami, en su camino al Pensadero.

* * *

Saba recorrió toda la desierta habitación de las chicas en un segundo, desde la puerta hasta la última cama (la de Artemis). Cuando llegó, cerró el baúl del equipaje de un manotazo.

Artemis, que estaba a punto de poner ahí su vieja casaca de viaje, se sobresaltó. Sami, sentada en la cama doblando ropa, también.

.-. ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le preguntó a Saba, mirándolo sobre un par de pantalones bien anchos.

.-.Ni se te ocurra poner eso en el baúl- dijo él, mirando a Artemis.

Artemis miró a Saba largamente. Sus ojos de elfo se habían abierto peligrosamente, aunque la sombra del pájaro furioso estaba lejos de su rostro. De cualquier manera parecía molesto, más molesto de lo que había estado con ella en todo el año… al menos desde el Pre-Torneo de esgrima.

.-.Estamos en verano, Artemis no va a necesitar su abrigo para el viaje- le dijo Sami, extrañada.

Artemis volvió a abrir el baúl y Saba volvió a cerrarlo y esa vez puso una mano sobre la tapa. Mientras tanto, Sami se había puesto de pié y caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta, una vez ahí se aseguró de que nadie estuviera merodeando por los pasillos y, con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de sus amigos sin llamar la de nadie afuera, cerró la puerta.

.-. ¿Qué pasa?- empezó, cuando Saba se volteó a verla, aún con una mano sobre la tapa del baúl- tenemos que terminar de empacar porque los carruajes van a llegar en tres horas. Tú lo sabes… y aún así estás interrumpiendo ¿qué pasa?-

.-.Ya hemos hablado de esto, Artemis- el elfo hizo caso omiso de Sami y miró a Artemis fijamente a los ojos- quedamos en que no ibas a--

.-. ¿Quedamos?- preguntó Artemis, arqueando las cejas y abrazando el bulto de su casaca- tú no tienes nada que ver en lo que yo decida. En eso quedamos-

.-. ¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Sami, cruzando los brazos.

.-. ¿Entonces lo vas a hacer?-

.-.No he dicho eso. Déjame terminar de empacar, tengo que darle de comer a mi hermanito-

Saba se sentó sobre el baúl y cruzó los brazos.

.-. ¿Me vas a decir que no lo vas a hacer?- preguntó.

.-.Déjame empacar. No voy a hacer nada- Artemis apretó la casaca contra su pecho con una mano y con la otra intentó mover a Saba.

.-.A ver, abre la casaca-

.-. ¿Para qué?- preguntó Sami.

.-.Abre la casaca, Artemis- Saba se estiró hacia ella e intentó quitarle el bulto de las manos. Artemis se sacudió, gruñendo y dio tres pasos largos hacia atrás, mirando a su mejor amigo como si fuera una madre loba y la casaca, su cachorro recién nacido.

.-. ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Sami, atónita.

.-.Artemis le ha pedido al bibliotecario dos mapas grandes- le respondió Saba- uno específicamente de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña-

Artemis negó lentamente con la cabeza.

.-. ¿Qué tú qué?- Sami corrió hacia ellos, con la boca tan abierta que sus brackets se notaban más que nunca- ¿y están en esa casaca?-

.-.No- negó Artemis rotundamente.

.-.Entonces ábrela- tentó Saba.

.-.No-

.-. ¿Estás pensando en ir, después de todo lo que hemos hablado?- preguntó Sami- después de todas las razones que te hemos dado para…-

Artemis silenció a su mejor amiga con una mirada. No necesitaba sermones de nadie. Necesitaba quitar a Saba del baúl, terminar de empacar, darle a Apollus su comida e irse.

.-.Déjenme empacar- les dijo.

.-.No- respondieron Saba y Sami al unísono.

.-.Sólo si me prometes que no vas a ir a buscar a tu papá- agregó Sami, bajito.

Artemis la miró, sorprendida. No podía prometerle eso. No quería prometerle eso… aunque por un segundo pensó en abrir la casaca y terminar el problema de una buena vez. No. Ellos no tenían ningún derecho de increparla, de saltar sobre ella de esa manera y sentarse en su baúl y no dejarle empacar y decirle todas las cosas que le estaban diciendo. Ellos no sabían…

Pero no quería pelearse, no el último día en Goldenwand.

.-.Voy a buscar a Apollus- les dijo- revisen mi baúl si quieren, no hay nada-

.-.Todo podría salir mal- oyó decir a Saba, cuando estaba a dos pasos de la puerta- no tienes idea de donde está. Tu papá podría estar en Irlanda o en Gran Bretaña o en África. Huyó, Artemis. Las autoridades lo están buscando ¿y eso qué significa? Que está escondido ¿Qué va a pasar cuando preguntes por él? ¿Y cuando digas tu apellido? Además, tienes catorce, no puedes usar magia… ¡Tienes catorce! ¿Quién crees que eres?-

.-.Creo que deberías venir conmigo- agregó Sami, con una vocecita a penas audible- ya te dije que a mi mamá le encanta ser anfitriona, estaría más que feliz de recibirte-

.-. ¿Creen que soy idiota?- preguntó Artemis, volviéndose a mirarlos.

.-.Sí- admitió Saba- sólo una persona idiota…-

.-.Voy a Hogwarts a ver a mi tío. Como no va a tener dinero para mandarme de vuelta, va a tener que darme alguna respuesta. Hogwarts está cerca de Hogsmeade, ahí hay tiendas, puedo trabajar y ganar dinero para seguir buscando. Además, papá no está en África ni en Irlanda… porque el único nombre que decía antes de escapar era "Harry" como en Harry Potter- los ojos de Artemis se pusieron rojos de golpe, mientras sentía presión en la boca del estómago- así que debe estar cerca de él-

_.-. ¿Por eso no querías hablarme?- le preguntó Harry a Artemis- no es mi culpa-_

Artemis abrió la casaca que tenía entre las manos y dejó caer los dos pesados rollos de mapas que había pedido semanas antes. ¿Qué iban a hacer sus amigos? ¿Detenerla? Faltaban sólo tres horas para que los carruajes los separaran…

.-.Pero eso implica que viajes durante todas tus vacaciones- dijo Sami.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

.-.Si no quieres estar sola puedes venir con cualquiera de los dos- admitió Saba- Sami y yo te hemos ofrecido mil veces…-

.-.No es eso- cortó Artemis. Era verdad que sus mejores amigos le habían ofrecido pasar las vacaciones en sus casas y hasta se habían peleado entre ellos por cuál era la mejor opción para Artemis, pero ella siempre les había dicho que no.

No era eso. Aunque era cierto que no le emocionaba llegar a una casa vacía y pasar sola las navidades… Artemis no había decidido buscar a su papá sólo porque no quería estar sola.

Desde que vio la noticia en el periódico hasta ese momento, no hubo segundo en el que no se esforzara por dejar de pensar en su papá. En que podía estar en peligro. En que no había ido a buscarla. Por eso tenía dos heridas en carne viva en las sienes… porque durante esos meses casi se recluyó en el Castillo Viejo para largas sesiones de expulsión de recuerdos en el Pensadero.

.-.Has hecho suficiente- le dijo Saba, acercándosele.

Artemis dio un paso atrás. Por supuesto que no había hecho lo suficiente. Si hubiera hecho algo más que dedicarse a olvidar, estaría con su papá, o sabría de él.

¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla?

Artemis tosió un par de veces y apartó la cara.

.-.No llores- Sami se acercó a ella corriendo e intentó abrazarla, pero Artemis se sacudió.

.-.La única manera de ver a mi papá es buscándolo- les dijo, con la voz quebrada- porque él no va a venir-

¡PLAF!

Artemis, Saba y Sami se sobresaltaron cuando alguien abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. Era un delegado de Stormenhand, que parecía bastante alterado.

.-.Los carruajes no van a salir hoy- les dijo- pueden… desempacar si quieren- miró a Sami sorprendido- Valthemoon ¿qué haces aquí?-

.-.Vine a ver a mi amiga- respondió Sami- no está prohibido-

.-.Tienes que ir con los Valthemoon-

.-. ¿Por qué? Ya se acabaron las clases, puedo…-

.-.Son órdenes del profesor Gamma-

Mientras Sami la miraba con las cejas levantadas, Artemis se percató por primera vez del murmullo bastante inquieto que llegaba desde fuera de la habitación.

.-.Ya, voy dentro de un rato- dijo Sami.

.-.No. Ahora. Te voy a tener que escoltar…- admitió el delegado, encogiéndose de hombros- ustedes dos- miró a Saba y a Artemis- no vayan muy lejos-

Sami se despidió de sus amigos a penas con miradas desconcertadas, porque el delegado casi la llevaba a empujones a la salida de la habitación de las chicas.

.-. ¡Mira!-

Saba ya estaba en el balcón de las chicas cuando Artemis reaccionó y señalaba hacia abajo, a la multitud de Stormenhand que caminaban de un lado para otro, muchos con las maletas en las manos, hablando en voz alta, gritando, pero sobre todo intentando hacer a un lado al grupo de delegados que bloqueaban la entrada al Paso.

Uno de los que llevaba las maletas y vociferaba era Sean, que estaba junto a Hada y Otto, intentando hacerse paso entre la gente.

.-.Saba-

Artemis le señaló más allá, cruzando el Paso: el claro estaba lleno de gente y todos se movían de un lado para otro, como hormigas desesperadas. Jamás había visto a tanta gente junta, ni siquiera en el Torneo de Esgrima.

De pronto vio que aparecían un par de puntos voladores sobre ellos. Profesores o delegados en escobas.

.-.La profesora Ater- adivinó Saba- el otro seguro es el profesor Cástor… ¿qué está pasando?-

Artemis y Saba se miraron y sin decir una sola palabra más, corrieron a buscar el agujero más cercano por el que podrían entrar a la red de pasillos secretos de Stormenhand.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, fue bastante fácil escoger el agujero por el cual entrarían a la red de pasillos, porque la Fortaleza de Stormenhand parecía estar desierta. A Artemis eso no le extrañó tanto como el hecho de que Morgana Gabrián no los hubiera reunido en la sala común para darles la noticia del atraso de los carruajes. Porque, si lo pensaba bien, Gamma había mandado a llamar a todos sus alumnos, lo dijo el delegado que se llevó a Sami a su Torre. ¿Por qué Gabrián no lo había hecho primero?

.-. ¿Artemis?- llamó Saba, que caminaba unos pasos más adelante.

Los ojos de elfo de Saba eran bastante útiles cuando se trataba de caminar a oscuras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la restricción puesta por los mismos Stormenhand con respecto a los _lumus._ Por eso Saba caminaba delante.

.-.Perdón por lo de hace un rato- le dijo a su mejor amiga- sigo pensando que es una estupidez, pero no tenía por qué… ya sabes-

.-.Ya-

.-. ¿Qué crees que esté pasando?-

.-.Podría ser el asunto de la profesora Ater- el asunto que habían escuchado sin querer a mediados de año, lo que la profesora Ater parecía defender más que el propio Salto. La causa de que las Lámpades atacaran a Sami- pero no ha pasado nada en el año-

Al menos no que hubieran escuchado.

.-.Las criaturas se pueden haber puesto violentas de nuevo- supuso Saba- y es muy peligroso que los carros pasen por ahí al momento de la salida. Tiene sentido… ¡sh!-

Artemis oyó a Saba detenerse e hizo lo mismo. Intentó escuchar algo a través de todo el silencio, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal, ni dentro de los pasillos secretos, ni en los pasillos normales.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con los ojos celestes de Saba, que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad.

.-.Hay alguien- le dijo su mejor amigo.

.-. "Hay alguien"- quien imitó a Saba empezó a reírse ni bien terminó de hacerlo y a los segundos otra risa lo acompañó, sonaban bastante cerca- los hemos estado escuchando todo el camino… podrían hablar más bajo, no son los únicos que conocen los pasillos-

La voz sonaba desesperante y familiar para Artemis, pero no podía decir exactamente quien era.

.-._Lum…-_

.-. ¡No!- la detuvieron- somos nosotros. Soy Ru y el otro es Joshua-

La voz desesperante era de Joshua, por supuesto. Y el otro era Ru. Aunque no lo viera, Artemis sintió como si alguien le pateara la boca del estómago.

.-.Sí, ya me había dado cuenta- dijo Saba rápidamente- ¿qué hacen aquí?-

.-.Lo mismo que ustedes- respondió Joshua- nada-

.-.No he dicho que esté haciendo nada- admitió Saba, con pica. A él tampoco le simpatizaba mucho ese Joshua- ¿si están haciendo nada, por qué quieren mantener las luces apagadas?-

.-. ¿Estás desconfiando de la gente de tu señorío, elfa?-

.-.Joshua, ya- silenció Ru. Artemis lo imaginó poniéndose entre su mejor amigo y Joshua, deteniendo la pelea- queremos saber por qué no nos dejan salir de la isla-

.-. ¿Han pensado en algo?- preguntó Saba.

.-. ¿Ahora sí nos crees?-

.-.No jodas, Joshua… _lumus minima-_ Saba encendió una pequeña llama azul en la punta de su varita, suficiente sólo para que los cuatro pudieran ver las sombras de sus rostros azulados.

Artemis vio a Ru frunciendo el ceño y apartó la mirada. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo… desde el Torneo de Esgrima.

.-.Apaga eso-

.-.Ru, si queremos encontrar el despacho de Gabrián o algo por el estilo, tenemos que ver. Imagínate lo que pasaría si nos encuentran en un salón fuera de la isla de Stormenhand-

Ru hizo una especie de gruñido y a continuación, los cuatro empezaron a caminar en fila india, con Saba a la cabeza. Artemis caminó hasta él a tropezones, en uno de esos, sintió como caía de costado hacia Joshua, pero se incorporó de golpe.

.-. ¿Todavía la tienes?- preguntó Joshua en voz alta, refiriéndose a la espada que tenía Artemis en el cinto. Su espada- pensé que te la habían quitado por cobarde y se la habían dado a Greg o algo por el estilo-

Al instante oyeron zumbido metálico y un grito. Saba no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detener a Artemis, que apuntaba firmemente a Joshua con su espada desenfundada.

.-.Baja la espada, no seas loca- le dijo Ru, intentando acercarse a Artemis- estamos a oscuras, lo puedes matar-

.-._Lumus maxima-_ susurró Saba, haciendo que la parte del pasillo en donde estaban se llenara completamente de luz azul.

Pero Artemis ya no veía a Joshua de piedra delante de ella, ni a Ru tras Joshua. De pronto Artemis ya no estaba en uno de los pasillos secretos de la red de Stormenhand, sino en medio del gimnasio decorado elegantemente para la ocasión. No era el último día de clases, si no el día que más había estado esperando en el año: el del Torneo de Esgrima.

Las paredes se transformaron en tribunas llenas de alumnos agrupados sin importar el señorío. A unos cuantos pasos de ella, hacia su izquierda, estaba el profesor Pólux, atento a la pelea… que llevaría a Artemis a octavos de final, si la ganaba, claro. Y frente a ella estaba su oponente, quieto ante el inminente ataque, desarmado… no, no era el ataque lo que lo había hecho bajar su espada y casi rendirse. A pesar de que tuviera el casco puesto, Artemis podía ver claramente el rastrero rostro de Greg Easthouse mirándola con expresión de mártir, aceptando la derrota. Podía escuchar las palabras que le había dicho esa misma mañana en los camerinos, sus disculpas con mil palabras rebuscadas. "Fueron aconteceres lejanos a mi consentimiento. Jamás habría pedido a mi hermano que realizara semejante acto… creo que es el mejor momento para aclararlo, comprendo que hayas estado molesta, pero ya no hay más razón para seguir así. Sin embargo, una acción vale más que mil palabras, así que si nos encontramos en la lucha… te demostraré que estoy… bueno… ya lo verás."

Y toda la rabia que había sentido en los camerinos regresó en ese momento, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera rojo y que cada parte de su cuerpo se tensara.

¿Disculpas? Dos años tarde.

No iba a aceptar nada de Greg Easthouse.

Desasió cada uno de sus dedos del mango de la espada y salió de la arena caminando lentamente.

Así fue como se descalificó a sí misma del Torneo. Y todo el mundo la llamó cobarde el día después. Y todo el mundo la olvidó al día siguiente.

.-.Tenemos que seguir buscando, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos- le dijo Saba al oído.

.-.Oye Black… ¿qué hiciste para ganarle a Greenhouse en el Pre-Torneo? Seguro le lloraste en el baño- preguntó Joshua, con una sonrisita.

La mano de Artemis tembló. La voz de Joshua estaba empezando a taladrarle el cerebro, más que nunca.

.-.No le hagas caso- Saba empezó a tararear una melodía tranquilizante, por siacaso- baja la espada-

.-.O le pagaste… ah no, eres pobre… y no creo que le hayas ofrecido una cita- continuó Joshua.

.-.Cállate, imbécil- ladró Ru, por lo bajo.

.-. Porque nadie aceptaría una cita contigo como parte de un trato-

Todo el cuerpo de Artemis tembló y ella tuvo que soltar su espada para no clavársela en la cara a Joshua. Ru y Saba, a la derecha de cada uno, suspiraron aliviados.

.-.Ya sabía que no ibas a golpearme. Eres bien cobarde aunque te hagas la hombrecito-

Artemis se abalanzó sobre él.

.-. ¡Artemis, basta!-

Las luces se apagaron. La varita de Saba salió volando Artemis le dio un codazo para que dejara de sostenerla por la cintura. El sonido solitario de la madera contra el suelo fue seguido por exclamaciones mudas, gruñidos y uno que otro quejido, mientras los cuatro Stormenhand peleaban en la oscuridad.

.-. ¡NO VAMOS A DEJARLO SOLO!-

Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco ante el grito que provenía desde fuera de los pasillos secretos. Era una voz de mujer… pero no era ni la profesora Gabrián ni Ursa Ater.

Saba corrió torpemente hacia su varita, luego se pegó a una de las paredes del pasillo como una sanguijuela y empezó a caminar así, con una oreja pegada a la pared. Artemis se sorprendió, Saba tenía un excelente oído, mucho mejor que el de cualquier humano… jamás había necesitado pegarse a una pared para saber lo que pasaba a través de ella. De todas maneras lo siguió y tras ella oyó acercarse a los otros dos.

Saba se detuvo de golpe.

.-. ¿Qué pasa elfo?- le preguntó Ru.

Artemis se acercó a su mejor amigo y notó que había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

.-. ¿Saba?- lo llamó.

.-.Mi pecho- le dijo a Artemis, tocándose el pecho- no sé qué me pasa…-

Toc. Toc. Toc.

.-. ¿Qué fueron esos?- preguntó Joshua.

.-.Tacones- respondió Ru- como los de Gabrián- y ni bien terminó de decirlo, corrió a buscar algún agujero por el que pudieran ver lo que pasaba.

Ya habían llegado al despacho. Artemis miró a Saba y luego a la pared del pasillo secreto, detrás de la cual podía estar la explicación de lo que pasaba.

.-.Anda- le dijo su mejor amigo- no es nada, seguro comí sin querer una de las porquerías de Sami-

.-. ¡Lo encontré!- susurró Ru, emocionado.

Artemis y Joshua corrieron hacia él.

.-.No te me acerques mucho, Black-

.-.Está vacío…- Ru se hizo hacia atrás y desenfundó su varita- _Dissendium_-

Artemis, Saba y Joshua se ocultaron a los flancos lo más rápido que pudieron mientras el haz de luz que entraba por la ventana del probable despacho de la tutora se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta formar la figura de un cuadrado, del cuadro que Ru acababa de desplazar.

.-.Ya, Joshua y yo buscamos. Artemis tú haces guardia por abajo y Saba por aquí. Vamos-

Los cuatro corrieron hasta el borde del pasillo secreto, pero ninguno saltó.

Saba ahogó un quejido.

La habitación era amplia y estaba muy bien iluminada, el cielo azul se veía por cada uno de los ventanales que habían sido construidos en lo más alto de las paredes, casi chocando el techo… es más, el cielo azul se veía gracias al encantamiento que hacía que el techo fuera un cielo azul, con nubes que se movían… casi se podía ver al viento circulando por ahí.

No era la oficina de Gabrián porque no había un solo escritorio y porque había un gran cuadro de Sapientio Valthemoon, el padre de los Valthemoon, custodiando gigantescos libreros llenos de ejemplares de todos los tamaños, anchuras y formas, que se extendían en las cuatro paredes de la estancia. Al centro de la sala, levitando unos centímetros sobre la alfombra guinda, había una especie de mecedora mullida sin patas que invitaba a sentarse en ella por largo rato y buscar formas en las nubes del techo. O leer.

Parecía la habitación de los sueños de Sami a excepción de un detalle: a unos pasos de la mecedora, tendido sobre sus espaldas y con un libro verde en la mano estaba el director Hamal, más tranquilo de lo que jamás lo habían visto en su vida, pero tan ausente como siempre. Ausente como sus grandes ojos parduscos y vacíos. Muerto. Viendo el cielo.

* * *

.-.Los homenajes al profesor Hamal empezarán mañana mismo y terminarán en dos semanas. Sus padres o tutores ya han sido informados y aquellos de ustedes que tengan que irse por razones de fuerza mayor podrán hacerlo, los que quieran quedarse a pesar de sus padres pueden venir a mi oficina para conversar…-

Los rostros de todos los estudiantes de Stormenhand estaban en blanco, inmersos en un silencio tan pesado como cada una de las palabras de su tutora, que no se había molestado en ocultar su desconcierto, o no había podido.

Artemis estaba sentada en un extremo de la habitación, oculta por un grupo de los de quinto, que sollozaban silenciosamente, como todos los lloraban en la habitación. Las palabras de Gabrián le llegaban como susurros que ni siquiera podía entender. Pero para qué. Ella lo había visto.

Sentado a su lado estaba Saba, curvado sobre sus rodillas, aún apretándose el pecho. Él había renunciado desde el principio a escuchar a su tutora, en cambio, empezó a susurrar para sí una oración en élfico y a repetirla una y otra vez.

.-… delegados de Stormenhand pasarán por mi oficina a las ocho de la noche para detallar más su papel en la ceremonia de mañana y en la del cuarto día de homenajes… eso es todo por ahora- Morgana Gabrián tomó una larga bocanada de aire y miró a cada uno de sus alumnos antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo- por favor, tómense unos minutos para pensar en su director y para desearle un buen viaje. Estoy segura de que él se los va a agradecer-

Artemis se puso de pié, ya no quería estar ahí.

.-.Si me necesitan- dijo la tutora, mientras todos los alumnos empezaban a moverse de sus lugares- no duden en llamarme. Para lo que sea-

Artemis se volvió sorprendida hacia Saba.

.-. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?- le preguntó.

.-.No- respondió su mejor amigo, levantando la cabeza.

.-.Ah. Voy afuera-

.-.Yo me quedo-

Fue una de las primeras en salir de la sala común y caminó directamente al Paso. Algo le decía que tenía que ir a ver a Sami, a ella le gustaba Hamal y probablemente había tomado muy mal la noticia, pero se detuvo. Seguro estaría enfrascada desde ya en los preparativos para los homenajes al director, trabajando mientras lloraba. No. Iría más tarde.

.-.Black-

Artemis se volvió y vio a Ru acercarse a ella, con su espada en la mano.

.-.Toma. Se te olvidó- le dijo, estirándosela.

.-.Gracias- respondió ella, tomándola y ajustándola rápidamente en su cinto.

Los dos se miraron y Artemis supo que Ru pensaba lo mismo que ella: que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no entrar a la red de pasillos esa mañana.

.-.Joshua está en su cuarto, durmiendo- contó Ru- le dije que… ¿para hablar?- estaba nervioso, su boca se estiraba y volvía a su posición normal, como un tic, como si quisiera sonreír y su único ojo visible buscaba la mirada de Artemis y le rehuía a la vez- pero no me hizo caso. Saba--

.-.Estaba en la sala--

.-.No está, pensé que estaba contigo-

No. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos segundos.

.-.Es obvio que no vamos a decir nada. Ni a los demás del curso- soltó Ru.

Artemis asintió.

.-.Ella no dijo nada- continuó el muchacho.

.-. ¿De qué?-

Ru carraspeó.

.-.De qué lo mató-

¿Qué mató a Hamal? Qué importaba qué mató a Hamal. Una enfermedad de largo tiempo, un infarto… era exactamente lo mismo porque en ese momento su director estaba muerto. Había muerto y ellos lo vieron.

.-. ¿Dónde está su tutora?-

Un hombre se detuvo momentáneamente junto a ellos. Era bastante alto y tenía un mechón de canas en el cabello, a pesar de ser considerablemente joven. Sus ojos, su nariz y su frente amplia eran aterradoramente similares a las del fallecido profesor de Astrología, Ariel Wingolf y todo por una razón bastante elemental, porque era su hijo, Ariel Wingolf Jr, que ocupaba el mismo cargo que el padre.

.-.En la Fortaleza, profesor- respondió Ru, extrañado.

El profesor Wingolf parecía bastante alterado.

.-. ¡Ariel!-

La profesora Gabrián apareció por la puerta principal de Stormenhand y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos.

.-. ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó al profesor de Astrología, cuando llegó a él.

.-.Vine a buscarte. Quiero hablar un segundo contigo-

.-.Sí, justo salía a la reunión de profesores. ¿Te llegó el mensaje de Gabriel?-

.-.No-

El rostro de la profesora Gabrián se desencajó por unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Artemis y Ru supieran que había algo que no estaba funcionando bien.

.-.Seguro lo pasaste por alto, con todo lo que está pasando- dijo la tutora, con la voz ronca- tenemos que irnos-

.-.Morgana…-

.-.Tenemos que irnos- con una mirada terminante, Morgana Gabrián hizo que Adriel Wingolf Jr. se callara- y ustedes dos, vayan a la Fortaleza-

Ru y Artemis se miraron cuando los dos profesores empezaron a casi trotar por el Paso. Tenían la impresión de haber sido testigos de algo más que un encuentro normal.

.-.Día de mierda- masculló Ru.

* * *

El cuarto día de homenaje correspondía a los Stormenhand. Todos los alumnos del señorío se levantaron a las cuatro de la mañana y se arreglaron según el modelo que la profesora Gabrián les había entregado el día anterior: una túnica negra larga de cuello alto, capa plateada y pintas delgadas negras en la mitad del rostro, como las que tenían el día de la Ceremonia de Iniciación.

A las cinco de la mañana dejaron la Fortaleza de Stormnehand, con las varitas encendidas, las capuchas puestas y en medio de un silencio sepulcral. A las cinco y media llegaron a donde reposaba el cuerpo del director Hamal, dentro de un ataúd de plata con la bandera de Valthemoon encima. Los demás señoríos ya estaban ahí, encapuchados y precedidos por sus tutores y por todos los profesores, que tenían el aspecto de no haber dormido ninguna hora en los cuatro días.

Artemis buscó a Sami entre los Valthemoon… no había podido verla ninguno de los cuatro días y mucho menos hablar con ella. Cuando la encontró, junto a su amiga de la nariz grande, comprobó uno de sus temores: los ojos de Sami estaban hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche.

El profesor Dimber, ataviado con una enorme banda transversal de color negro y una medalla dorada con el escudo de Goldenwand a la altura del hombro, se acercó a la multitud de alumnos y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarlos a la cara, a cada uno, como si quisiera saber que todos estaban bien.

.-.Son gratamente bienvenidos, familiares de Stormenhand- les dijo, con la voz suave de padre bonachón que tenía.

Tres de los doce delegados de Stormenhand dieron cinco pasos marciales a la vez, hasta quedar muy cerca del ataúd plateado, para entregarle al director tres de las Cinco Medallas de Stormenhand, uno de los máximos valores que cualquier miembro de Goldenwand podía recibir.

.-.Ayer escuché que Dimber iba a tomar el cargo de director- susurró Creixell, que estaba al lado izquierdo de Artemis.

.-.Obviamente. No imaginaba a nadie más- respondió Sean, desde atrás de las dos.

.-.No lo va a aceptar- dijo Saba y eso provocó un temblor entre todos los que lo rodeaban.

.-.Dejen de hablar, estamos en un funeral-

Artemis volteó para ver de quién era la voz no familiar que los acababa de callar y se encontró con que Gerard Greenhouse, el campeón del Torneo de Esgrima, les hablaba con la cabeza agachada.

.-.Además, todo el mundo sabe que Dimber se está corriendo del puesto de director desde hace años-

Artemis levantó la cabeza sorprendida y sin quererlo vio a Alina Hamal parada junto al ataúd de su tío, toda vestida de negro. Recibía la bandera de Stormenhand con una sonrisita a pesar de que estuviera llorando.

.-. ¿Por qué hacen estas cosas?- le preguntó Artemis a Saba.

.-.Un homenaje se hace porque las personas importantes que se mueren no merecen nada menos-

.-.Es muy largo-

.-.Mañana nos vamos a poder colar de la ceremonia, no te preocupes-

No era que no quisiera rendirle homenaje al profesor Hamal, ni que fuera indiferente a su muerte, sino que a Artemis no le gustaban esas ceremonias en donde todos lloraban largamente. No le gustaba ver llorar a las personas, ni verlas con los ojos perdidos, como si se hubieran quedado inconscientes de tanto dolor. Se sentía desconcertada entre las ojeras y la palidez de los demás. Y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del profesor Hamal, muerto, en el medio de su salón de ensueño de Valthemoon.

Por eso Saba y ella vieron las siguientes ceremonias desde su árbol. Tuvieron que subirse a la copa para poder ver a la multitud de Valthemoon, reunida en un círculo, el último día, antes de que lo enterraran.

.-.Cantan- dijo Saba- están tristes-

.-. ¿Por eso no pudiste oírlos, no?- preguntó Artemis, de pronto. El que Saba pudiera escuchar cantos cuando Artemis sólo sentía al viento le recordó que el excelente oído de su mejor amigo le falló cuando estaban en la red de pasillos secretos, la mañana en la que… pasó- tiene sentido- admitió, ante la mirada sorprendida de Saba.

.-.Sí. Mi papá dice que eso suele pasar… sí, mi papá- Saba se sentó en la rama alta, agarrándose del tronco- le escribí a mi papá después de que Gabrián nos habló. Dijo que sucesos intensos como la muerte pueden causar esas reacciones en nosotros. Me tranquilizó, imagínate que fuera una especie de problema permanente. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder mi oído-

.-.Ru me fue a buscar-

.-. ¿Cuándo?-

.-.Cuando terminó lo de Gabrián, ese día-

.-.Sí. Ya se me hacía raro que no nos hubiera llamado a una reunión o algo así. Seguro te dijo que no dijéramos nada-

Artemis asintió.

.-.Estaba perturbado- admitió.

.-.Igual que todos- Saba miró a Artemis- Joshua se fue a su casa-

Artemis asintió.

.-. ¿Sabes de qué me acordé?- preguntó Saba- no hemos ido al Pensadero desde…-

.-.No quiero hablar de eso-

Saba suspiró aliviado.

.-.Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco-

Esa tarde, Artemis y Saba se encontraron con Ru antes de llegar al Paso. Los tres se miraron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Saba empezó a caminar hacia delante, empezada la noche, entonces Artemis y Ru lo siguieron, aún en silencio.

.-. ¿Está…?- empezó Ru, cuando llegaron al portón principal de la Fortaleza.

.-.Clarísimo- admitió Saba- todo-

Artemis asintió lentamente.

.-.Ya- Ru también asintió- buenas vacaciones- y se alejó de ellos dando zancadas.

En un curioso arrebato de resentimiento, Artemis imaginó que si Ru se iba tan rápido de ellos porque tenía que encontrarse con Creixell, por lo menos podía haberse despedido de manera apropiada.

_Artemis pasó toda la noche en vela, sentada sobre la rama de un árbol chato, justo al lado del__ una piedra de forma extraña, bajo la cual estaba la tumba del director Hamal. Estaba vestida con el mismo traje que usó para el homenaje de Stormenhand y en las manos tenía una de las Medallas honoríficas que le habían entregado._

_El viento soplaba muy fuerte y era bastante helado, lo que hacía que Artemis estuviera permanentemente conteniendo la respiración y sintiendo un bulto extraño en la boca del estómago._

_.-.No te tienes que sentir culpable- le dijo Harry, a su lado- no te gustan los funerales, es normal. Además, tampoco le faltaste el respeto-_

_Artemis no respondió. Poco antes de dormir se percató de que cuando volviera a la escuela, el año siguiente, el discurso de bienvenida no lo daría el profesor Hamal. Ni sería el comentarista de los torneos, ni de los partidos de quidditch. Y no podía terminar de entender lo que sentía. _

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. La sala común de Stormenhand continuó siendo tan bulliciosa como antes, aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas, las últimas del año. El comedor estaba lleno de gente que sonreía y que se despedía a gritos de los demás, incluso de los fantasmas, hasta las admiradoras de Saba (que habían tomado un obligado descanso) volvieron a seguirlo con frenesí, y con mayor celo porque él pasó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde con su novia. Así se lo manifestó a Artemis cuando se despertaron, esa mañana, en la última cama de la habitación de las chicas.

.-.Voy a desayunar con Hanna. Almorzar también-

Artemis se encontró con Sami en la puerta del comedor… hasta ella lucía mejorada, aunque todavía podía ver sus ojeras y los contornos de sus ojos permanecían ligeramente rojos. Sin embargo no habló de Hamal en todo el día. Es más, no habló del todo.

La mejora que percibió a primera vista era sólo un espejismo.

.-.Tengo algo que te va a reanimar- le dijo Artemis a Sami, en un nuevo intento por levantarle el ánimo- chisme de profesores-

.-. ¿Has dicho chisme?- preguntó Sami, mirando a Artemis por primera vez desde que se sentaron a orillas del lago de Stormenhand para almorzar- ¿"chisme", en serio? Si ni siquiera te gusta la palabra-

.-. ¿Lo quieres o no?-

.-.No, no, claro que sí, pero se me hizo raro que dijeras… ya bueno, ¿qué tienes para mi?-

Artemis sonrió para sus adentros. Si había algo que podía reanimar a Sami era un buen chisme sobre profesores, sobre todo si las opiniones y juicios estaban permitidos. Lo único malo era que a Artemis tenía problemas para ser chismosa voluntariamente, se sentía un poco como Hanna Marianne.

.-.Ya… estaba parada en el Paso, porque… espera. Ya. Fue el día de…- mala idea hablar de la muerte de Hamal, intentaría empezar por otro lado- ya- pero no sabía por donde- pasó _ese_ día- perfecto- estaba parada… entonces llegó Wingolf y preguntó por Gabrián y luego llegó ella y pasó algo raro entre ellos-

Artemis suspiró. ¡Qué difícil era contar un chisme!

Sami pestañeó mil veces en un segundo.

.-. ¿Qué pasó entre ellos?- preguntó.

.-.El parecía apurado cuando preguntó por ella. Y cuando hablaron, dijeron algo de un mensaje de Gabriel…-

.-.El profesor Gamma, así se llama-

.-.Ah, sí. Pero creo que él no quería hablarle del mensaje, insistía en otra cosa-

.-. ¿Y tu tutora qué dijo?-

.-.Lo calló-

.-. ¡No!- Sami abrió la boca escandalizada- ¿en frente tuyo?-

Artemis asintió.

.-.Ella sabía que nos habíamos dado cuenta de que _algo _pasaba- agregó.

.-. ¿Y el profesor Wingolf qué hizo?-

.-.Nada-

.-. ¿Dijo de qué quería hablar?-

.-.No-

Sami se quedó unos segundos con los ojos tan abiertos como la boca, hasta que poco a poco, conforme iba pensando las cosas, volvieron a su forma natural. Incluso frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

.-.Creo que tengo una idea de lo que pasa…- suspiró- y es bastante estúpida, pero lo que me has dicho definitivamente confirma mis sospechas, al menos las más superficiales. Parece ser que entre Wingolf y Gabrián hay _algo_… una relación. La verdad es que los he visto poco fuera de clases, pero hubo un tiempo en el que los veía juntos, ¡como esa vez que Aristóteles nos encontró en un salón de mi Torre! ¿Te acuerdas?-

Artemis asintió con rabia. Jamás se olvidaría de la primera vez que un fantasma entró en ella.

Sami se pasó el resto de la tarde recordando los momentos en los que los había visto juntos hablando en voz baja o la semana en la que vio por lo menos tres veces al profesor Wingolf salir de la oficina de la profesora Gabrián, bastante alterado… emocionado. Finalmente Sami se cansó de hablar, concluyó que era muy probable que la profesora Gabrián y el profesor Wingolf fueran pareja y se tiró al pasto, suspirando satisfecha.

.-. ¿Sabes quien va a ser el nuevo director?- preguntó Sami, cuando Artemis se echó en su estómago.

.-.No- respondió ella, recordando lo rápido que el rumor de Creixell había sido desacreditado.

.-.Yo tampoco. Gamma no nos ha dicho nada-

Artemis soltó una risita.

.-.Gamma nunca habla- dijo.

.-. ¡Mira a la banshee hablando de chillidos!- Sami rió- Gamma y tú se parecen más de lo que crees. Y es un tutor bastante decente, siempre nos tiene informados en la medida de lo posible. Pero te decía que esta vez no nos ha dicho nada… y eso que los profesores se la han pasado de reunión todas las madrugadas, hablando. Supongo que ya habrán llegado al menos a formar una lista de candidatos. No, qué digo. Supongo que ya tendrían una lista de candidatos… seguro ya eligieron a alguien, pero lo van a presentar oficialmente el año que viene ¿Quién crees que sea?-

.-.Ni idea ¿Y tu?-

.-.Tampoco… sólo espero que tome conciencia rápidamente de los problemas de la escuela y que expulse a Hanna Marianne-

.-.Amén-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio, excepto por los cinco minutos que Sami se tomó para insultar a Saba por no estar con ellas en sus últimas horas en Goldenwand.

Hasta que, finalmente, fue hora de recoger sus maletas para irse.

.-.Te voy a mandar postrecitos cada mes- dijo Sami.

Ella y Artemis estaban sentadas en el pórtico del Castillo Joven, junto con un gran grupo de estudiantes, en espera de las carrozas haladas por nadie.

.-.Yo cada tres semanas. Comidas enteras- ofreció un encapuchado, que metió su cabeza entre la de Artemis y Sami.

.-. ¿Así que por fin te dignaste a venir?- preguntó Sami, mirando al frente- gracias por dejarnos solas toda la tarde, Sa…-

.-.No, no, no, no, no- pidió Saba, con urgencia- no digas mi nombre… he tenido bastantes problemas para llegar aquí, por… ellas-

.-. ¿El señor elfo aceptó que tiene el mismo efecto con las chicas que la luna sobre la marea?-

.-. ¿Qué hablas?-

.-.Las manejas. Las pones locas, locas. Por supuesto que como sus cerebros son tan chiquitos, eso resulta más fácil. Por eso tus encantos no tienen efectos en mí. Ni en Artemis- Sami sonrió- en fin ¿lo aceptas, no?-

.-. ¿Aceptar qué?- preguntó el elfo, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que Sami se refería, pero sin intenciones de darle la razón.

.-.Medítalo en tus vacaciones- Sami sonrió educadamente mientras apartaba el rostro de Saba del suyo con un eficiente manotazo- ah y a propósito, Artemis, yo te mandaré postres más aceitunas… intersemanalmente-

.-.Yo semanalmente- dijo Saba, sentándose junto a Artemis.

.-. ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Sami, abriendo mucho los ojos.

.-.Sí. Y mi aven puede cargar más peso que tu lechuza-

.-.Pues me conseguiré un aven yo también-

.-.Está prohibida su comercialización-

Artemis sonrió. No sabía cómo pero sus mejores amigos siempre se las arreglaban para que ella se sintiera un poco más feliz y cómoda. Como en casa.

_.-. ¿Ahora no te quieres ir?-_

_Artemis miró a Harry, sentado entre ella y Sami, por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_.-.Las cosas pasan- respondió ella. _

_.-. ¿Eso que significa?-_

.-.Oye, Artemis… de verdad, si quieres te puedes venir conmigo- le dijo Sami- a papá no le va a molestar. Hasta Saba puede venir a visitarnos, si promete terminar con Hanna Marianne-

.-.No, gracias- respondió Artemis, volviendo a ver el espacio entre ella y Sami, pero Harry ya no estaba.

.-. ¿No irás a buscarlo, verdad?- preguntó Saba, asomando su rostro por la capucha.

.-.Ni siquiera lo había pensando en toda la semana- admitió Artemis, mirando a sus mejores amigos.

.-.Bueno…- Sami sonrió. De cualquier manera ella y Saba parecían resignados a la decisión de Artemis de pasar sola las vacaciones- pero vamos a hablarnos tanto que vas a pensar que seguimos en Goldenwand ¿ya?-

.-.No voy a estar sola- dijo, cuando los ojos de Sami se pusieron rojos- voy a estar con mi hermanito-

.-.A propósito ¿Dónde está Apollus?- preguntó Saba.

.-.Ayer salió para la casa-

.-.Ay, es verdad, tú no tienes una jaula ¿no?- Sami revisó el equipaje de Artemis.

.-.No la necesito- admitió Artemis- Apollus tiene cama aquí y en casa. Además, le gusta volar. Creo que sigue siendo un poco salvaje-

.-. Como debe ser- apoyó Saba- Lossentaur tampoco tiene jaula-

.-.Ya empezamos con las historias del aven superdotado-

.-.Tu envidia es mi victoria-

.-. ¿Se despidieron del Pensadero?- preguntó Saba, ignorando a Sami- yo no pude-

Artemis asintió.

.-.Por andar besuquéandote con Marianne, seguramente- atacó Sami.

.-. ¡Black, Artemis!-

Una fila de carruajes halados por nadie se estacionó frente al pórtico del Castillo Joven, las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo mientras que de cada uno salía el nombre de quien debía entrar a ellos.

Artemis se puso de pié lentamente junto con Saba y Sami, abrazó a cada uno muy fuerte y guió su pesado baúl hacia el carruaje con la varita.

.-. ¡Cuídate mucho!- le gritó Sami, cuando empezaba a bajar los escalones- escribe si quieres algo, lo que sea… aún si cambias de opinión en lo que ya sabes-

.-. ¡¡Escribiremos aunque no escribas!!- gritó Saba a su vez.

Artemis asintió sin volverse. Acababa de sentir un extraño remezón en las tripas y por un segundo quiso aceptar la propuesta de Sami y pasar todas las vacaciones con ella y con Saba, pero un vistazo al carruaje le hizo cambiar de opinión. El viaje de salida era sólo para uno. Así que se subió y se despidió a sus mejores amigos por la ventana pequeña de la puerta antes de cerrar la cortinita.

No pasaron ni siquiera dos minutos y el sueño ya se estaba apoderando de Artemis, pero en esa ocasión no se resistió, sabía que iba a soñar con todo lo que había pasado ese año y con todo lo que estaba dejando atrás y eso, por alguna razón, ya no la inquietaba. Tal vez porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, porque las cosas pasaban. Sólo esperaba que el Pensadero hubiera borrado permanentemente la marca de su papá.

* * *

**Listo.**

**El final del tercer curso está aquí. Espero que les haya gustado y si no, ya saben, siempre me pueden dar las críticas del caso.**

**Tengo q confesarles que este capítulo no fue muy fácil de empezar… es decir, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no sabía en qué orden y qué cosas eran relevantes o no… por eso me demoré un poco (a parte de porqu****e ya terminé de revisar el fic), porque escribí mil fragmentos y terminé uniéndolos y luego reescribí lo que había hecho y luego deseché el capítulo que quedó porque no me gustó. Tuve unas cuantas semanas de cerebro seco, en lo que se refiere a escribir, pero creo que ya estoy volviendo a humectarlo, poco a poco. En fin.**

**Por otro lado, me he dado cuenta de que Artemis tiene mal car****ácter… se va a arrugar cuando sea viejita. **

**Ginebra! Mil gracias por escaparte para leer. Sobre lo del ánimo de Artemis… bueno, un buen inicio para eso ha sido el final del capítulo… al menos ya sabe que cosas pasan, siempre… creo que es una de las cosas que ha aprendido después de la muerte de Hamal. Y no, Dumbledore no sabe que Artemis es hija de Sirius, no todavía. **

**Cris, gracias por alegrarte por Artemis, a mi tb me gustó mucho hacerla ganar el Pre-Torneo, sobre todo porque le gusta mucho la esgrima. Aunque creo que no estarás muy de acuerdo con la manera en la que perdió el Torneo. Lo positivo es que ya está entrenando para el equipo de esgrima de la escuela, lo que era uno de sus objetivos. Sobre el capítulo de Cástor y Pólux… no es tan triste si lo ves desde el punto de que los dos se tienen el uno al otro y son lo más importante en el mundo para cada uno. Mucha gente no tiene eso. Y sí, su mamá tenía algunos problemas en la cabeza aunque no era loca con diploma. Sobre su papá… lo más importante es que es muy parecido a los gemelos.**

**Andrea… ¡hace días que no puedo comer mucho dulce! Creo que me he empachado, pero ni bien me recupere volveré al mercado a comprarme bolitas de chocolate para el yogurt. Sólo diré que Ru no es emo. No que no.**

**Andrewblack, ¡gracias por los cumplidos! Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura y que te guste tanto o más que los otros. Y… qué bueno que no te molestan las canciones, sobre todo las de REM, porque es mi banda favorita y hay un par de temas suyos que me recuerdan mucho a la historia. Por eso los pongo… en fin. Gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Esther, ya subí dos capis y no te veo! Ajajajaja. Nada, lee cuando tengas tiempo y muchas gracias por hacerlo.**

**Noechan, ya puse capis y "proximamente's". Perdón por la demora, de verdad.**

**Ankoku, ¡gracias por leer a pesar de haber leído la primera versión! Ojalá que esta te guste más, porque, como te darás cuenta, no tiene mucho que ver con la primera. Saludos. **

**Y nada, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo comodín y también este. **

**Un beso, como siempre.**


	30. El nuevo director

El nuevo director

- ¡Apollus! ¡Lossentaur! ¡Ya llegué!-

Artemis se quitó el impermeable gigantesco que llevaba encima y lo dejó chorreando sobre la baranda de la escalera. Subió escalón por escalón llamando a su hermanito y a Lossentaur, el aven maravilloso de su mejor amigo Saba Schnuppermault, que había llegado la noche anterior con un paquete bastante grande que Artemis no había abierto aún.

Su espada traqueteó contra la madera cuando empezó a subir los escalones de tres en tres, aún llamando a Apollus. No se había quitado el arma en todo el tiempo que llevaba de vacaciones, ni siquiera cuando se bañaba o cuando iba al mercado de Pequeña Berna, el pueblo más cercano, para comprar aceitunas, como en esa ocasión. Y no planeaba quitársela en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Artemis cuando los encontró: Apollus y Lossentaur estaban encaramados en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia fuera, al día lluvioso y nublado- ¿parece que te vas a quedar un día más, no Lossentaur?- preguntó Artemis, acercándose a ellos, refiriéndose evidentemente al clima- ojalá Saba no se preocupe-

Lossentaur no respondió. Artemis, que se estaba preparando para oír uno de esos gemidos lastimeros de aven que le conmovían hasta el alma (porque Lossentaur amaba a Saba tanto como Saba lo amaba a él y ninguno soportaba estar mucho tiempo lejos del otro), se sorprendió y al instante comprendió lo que pasaba.

- ¡El sabe!- exclamó, mirando a Lossentaur como si la hubiera traicionado- te ha mandado para que me hagas compañía ¿no?-

Era obvio. Su mejor amigo era elfo y siempre presumía con su otra mejor amiga, Sami Sodeburg, de lo acertados que eran los elfos para predecir el clima. Era imposible que hubiera arriesgado a su aven, que era uno de los seres que más amaba Saba en el mundo, a que viajara en medio de lluvias y niebla, a menos que fuera necesario.

-Al menos pudiste haberme dado una pista- le reprochó Artemis al aven, mientras ella misma se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana, al centro de los dos animales.

Saba, el maquinador. Le había dicho mil veces que no necesitaba más ayuda de la que ya le estaban dando… se sentía burlada porque cuando él dejó de insistir, Artemis pensó que por fin había comprendido que podía cuidarse sola, pero no, no había comprendido nada.

¡Había mandado un aven a cuidarla, por Merlín!

Pero no podía estar molesta con él por mucho que quisiera, porque, aceptándolo, el que Lossentaur pasara aunque fuera una noche con ella y su hermanito la había animado bastante. Y le había dado buenos sueños, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Te pudo haber mandado por navidad" pensó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del aven.

-Vamos a ver que mandó-

Apollus se trepó al hombro de Artemis justo cuando ella daba la vuelta y miró ufano a Lossentaur todo el camino hasta el escritorio, donde estaba el enorme paquete que Saba había mandado, aún envuelto en una tela de colores brillantes y bordados muy finos.

Artemis quitó la tela con bastante cuidado y la dobló antes de continuar abriendo el paquete. Sonrió cuando vio lo que estaba adentro, aunque no esperaba otra cosa: un banquete. Dulces, desde bollitos cubiertos con cremas de color pastel, hasta gomitas de calabaza y escobas de regaliz, acompañadas de dos frascos anchos de vidrio llenos de aceitunas en su propia agua, uno contenía aceitunas moradas y el otro, verdes. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Artemis e hizo que se le iluminara la mirada fue un paquete lleno de caramelos con formas de aparatos de esgrima: floretes, sables, espadas, caretas y hasta protectores de pecho.

Tomó el paquete a prisa para abrirlo y se dio cuenta de que justo bajo él había una carta, con la letra prolija y alargada de Saba.

_Artemis:_

_¿Cómo sigues? Creo que igual, según lo que escribiste en tu elocuente carta pasada (aunque dudo que la frase" Saba: todo va igual" mal garabateada en un pedazo de pergamino sea una carta). No me molesta mientras sepa algo de ti, pero se extraña un poco de comunicación. Deberías aprender de Sami, ayer la lechuza de su familia trajo un paquete grandote, me emocioné porque pensé que me mandaba dulces__ o una Nimbus 2001 en partes, pero eran 10 pergaminos kilométricos enrollados con la descripción minuto a minuto del viaje a Rusia que hizo para ver a sus abuelos y los agradecimientos por su regalo de cumpleaños. Dime que a ti también te llegó una cantidad igual para no enviarle una maldición por correo._

Artemis asintió, el lunes pasado había recibido a una lechuza agotada que cargaba más peso del que cualquier lechuza acostumbraba: los diez pergaminos de Sami más un paquete de dulces tradicionales rusos.

_Ayer llegó el sobre de Goldenwand. Bueno, ayer lo abrí__, no sé cuando habrá llegado y fue una suerte que lo encontrara entre todo ese maldito cerro de cartas que madre ha puesto a la entrada de mi cuarto. Cuando me entere de quién ha sido el imbécil que divulgó mi dirección, le voy a partir la cara al mejor estilo muggle. _

_Y bueno, el sobre, notas nada sorprendentes,__ el acostumbrado 20 en Vuelo, entre otras, una nota de Gabrián diciéndome algo así como flojo con aptitudes y, el evento principal del año: un cordón de delegado. ¡AJÁ! _

_Todavía me estoy riendo. Por supuesto que lo primero que hice fue meter ese cordón en un paquete y llenar la cartilla especial de exoneración. En razones puse: mi tutora está loca y me rehúso a actuar bajo las órdenes de alguien así. No, en realidad puse que eran razones correspondientes a mis raíces, porque con eso no se meten. Ojalá que no les escriban a mis papás para pedirles disculpas o algo así, si ellos se enteran de lo que he rechazado… _

_¿Me imaginas como delegado? Qué pérdida de tiempo. Entre el quidditch y las guardias no nos quedaría tiempo ni para el Pensadero ni para las clases extracurriculares, etc. Además, el abuso de poder es una herramienta muy fácil para hacer cosas prohibidas, creo que nos aburriríamos muy rápido si tuviéramos todo fácil._

… _ya estoy esperando el vociferador de Sami, chillando que la han convocado para ser delegada…_

_En fin. Estoy pensando en mandar la razón de la tutora loca, así me aseguro de que no me convoquen nunca más._

_Creo que no hay nada más que contar._

_Espero tu respuesta, que, por la noticia, considero que debe ser un poco más larga, casi alcanzando las magnitudes de una colosal oración compuesta._

_Un abrazo,_

_Saba._

_P.D: __Puse esta carta bajo los caramelos de esgrima porque sabía que era lo primero que ibas a coger. ¿Si o no que son lo más? Pero los tres paquetes que compré eran los únicos que quedaban de esgrima y como sé que te los vas a comer rápido, preferí mandártelos semana a semana. Nada que quiero que sufras. _

_Ojalá que Lossentaur se esté portando bien._

Cuando Artemis terminó de leer la carta de su mejor amigo, estaba revolcándose de la risa en su cama mientras Apollus la miraba seriamente. La sola imagen de Saba mirando con horror escandaloso el cordón plateado de delegado de Stormenhand era tan graciosa que a penas podía contenerse. Intentó no imaginarlo tratando de buscar un pergamino para negarse, desesperado, entre las cartas enviadas por sus fans, que seguro inundaban su cuarto… pero fue en vano.

Dejó de reírse sólo cuando le empezó a doler el estómago, entonces se sentó con los pies aún en la cama y dio un profundo suspiro que la devolvió a la realidad. Habría preferido mil veces que Saba estuviera ahí para contarle lo que había pasado… y que se quedara un tiempo, hasta que dejara de llover.

Lossentaur ululó tristemente. Artemis asintió.

-No es nada, hermanito- dijo, cuando Apollus se le acercó a darle picotazos fraternales en la mano- creo que yo también debería ver mis notas-

El sobre de Goldenwand había llegado el miércoles por la mañana y lo único que Artemis había leído, porque era lo que más le interesaba, era la invitación oficial para pertenecer al equipo de esgrima de la escuela, firmada por el profesor Pólux Altair. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y leyó la carta muchas veces antes de acostarse… eso significaba que los meses de prueba habían terminado. Y también que no podía faltar a tantas prácticas, como había hecho en la última mitad del año, a causa de las citas con el Pensadero y las prácticas clandestinas de magia. Y también que podría practicar en el gimnasio las hora que quisiera sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie… una de sus más grandes fantasías.

Sacó el sobre de las calificaciones de bajo de la caja que le había enviado Saba, apartó los comunicados que no le interesaban y leyó, por primera vez, su reporte de notas.

La calificación que ofrecía la escuela era de cero (peor nota) a 20 (máxima), obtenida promediando las notas de los exámenes (ordinarios, de medio año y finales), trabajos y participación en clase, que estaban repartidos en cuatro bloques de dos meses y unos días.

Artemis suspiró. Jamás se había considerado una alumna aplicada, sobre todo en los cursos que no le gustaban, pero ese año sus notas parecían mejores que en los anteriores. Tenía el habitual 20 en esgrima, un 17 en Pociones (la profesora Ater calificaba alto) y en Vuelo, 16 en Encantamientos y desde ahí, todo era de mediocre para abajo. Sobre todo considerando que los profesores a los que correspondían esas materias calificaban bastante bajo, tanto así que corría la leyenda de que Viper y Gabrián recibían un bono extra en su sueldo por cada alumno que desaprobaran. Pero ningún curso tan desastroso como Transformaciones, dictado por la gárgola Gamma, para el que no tenía excusa alguna… Artemis era simplemente mala y no tenía intenciones de mejorar, tampoco.

-Once- le dijo a Apollus, mostrándole el cuadradito correspondiente a su nota de Transformaciones- un año más salvada por los pelos-

Y, para terminar el reporte con broche de oro, una nota brillaba al pié del pergamino, con la letra inconfundiblemente perfecta de su tutora.

_Señorita Black:_

_La mediocridad no es una virtud. Esfuerzo y dedicación para nivelar el rendimiento en sus materias más importantes._

Abajo su firma, el membrete de Goldenwand y listo.

Artemis sonrió y corrió a buscar pergamino, pluma y tintero para contarle a Saba sobre la nota de Gabrián y la obvia ausencia de un cordón de delegado. Tampoco era que lo hubiera estado esperando… los delegados debían tener notas altas… aunque las notas de Saba no le llevaban gran diferencia a las suyas… no. Artemis supuso que Gabrián ni siquiera había empezado a pensar en ella cuando hizo una lista de posibles delegados.

Empezó a garabatear unas palabras cuando se detuvo, dejó el pergamino a un lado y tomó el reporte de notas nuevamente, buscando algo al pié, junto a la firma de la profesora Gabrián, pero no lo encontró. Se le acababa de ocurrir, tal vez… Buscó también en su carta de invitación al equipo de esgrima, junto a la firma del profesor Pólux, pero tampoco… revisó los anuncios y el sobre en vano, la firma del profesor Hamal no aparecía en ninguna parte.

Nunca había sido más obvio que su director había muerto. Pero era extraño, por otro lado, que no apareciera otra firma significaba que no había un nuevo director… o que el director nuevo estaría esperando a que inicie el año escolar para empezar sus labores directamente. O mil razones más que Sami podría deducir y descartar pero que ella no estaba dispuesta a colegir.

Artemis se preguntó cómo estarían lidiando con eso los profesores y supuso que la dichosa Trinidad de Goldenwand, de la que no sabía absolutamente nada, estaría trabajando para arreglar las cosas.

Le daba mucha curiosidad saber quién podría ser el nuevo director.

Si tan sólo tuviera al Pensadero cerca… podría ver todo lo que ocurría gracias a los recuerdos que Gabrián dejaba. Y si no lo hacía, al menos podía olvidarse de la ansiedad dejándola flotando en forma de un hilo plateado.

-Deberíamos dar un paseo alguna vez- le dijo Artemis a Apollus y Lossentaur, intentando distraerse. Pensar en el Pensadero cuando estaba lejos de él no la llevaba a nada bueno- tal vez cuando escampe o…-

Artemis dejó de hablar. Acababa de oír un crujido lejano, parecido al sonido de algo friéndose a fuego alto.

_¡No!_

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Con la carta de Saba, las notas de los cursos y todo el asunto del director había olvidado por completo la hora que era. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, dejando a Apollus y a Lossentaur en su habitación, y entró a la sala a toda velocidad, chocándose con cada mueble viejo que encontraba. Para cuando llegó a la chimenea casi se le había acabado el aire y su muslo derecho latía fuertemente a causa de los golpes.

Se desplomó en el suelo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras miraba fijamente a las llamas, inexistentes segundos antes, tomar forma lentamente.

-Buenas tardes, Artemis-

-Buenas noches, tío-

Acababa de oscurecer en Pequeña Berna, pero probablemente _allá_ recién pasara la hora de almuerzo.

Con el anochecer, durante casi todos los domingos de vacaciones, llegaba su tío Remus en forma de brasas. Era su única forma de comunicación, por la cuál habían reemplazado al correo vía lechuza.

Esa era su primera conversación en semanas, por motivos que Artemis desconocía por completo.

Las brasas calentaron un rato antes de que Remus empezara a hablar.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Artemis asintió. No era lo que esperaba que dijera después de no verla por casi un mes (¿o más de un mes?), pero tenía que responderle.

- ¿Te ha dolido la cabeza, has tenido náuseas?-

-No-

- ¿Tu cicatriz?-

-Nada-

-Qué bueno. No había mucho fuego en la chimenea… y no estás tan abrigada ¿ha dejado de llover?-

-Estaba en mi cuarto y el impermeable se estaba secando- respondió Artemis.

- ¿Saliste?-

-A comprar aceitunas-

-No comas muchas aceitunas, con las que te están mandando tus amigos creo que es suficien--

-No compré. No había-

- ¿Te acabaste las aceitunas del pueblo?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada. Su tío esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo pasaste la Navidad?-

-Sola-

No contuvo el tono duro y de reproche, él no se lo merecía. Artemis lo miró largamente, mientras Remus Lupin buscaba palabras para reiniciar una conversación que obviamente se le había ido de las manos.

-Artemis, no estaba en mis planes dejar de verte por tanto tiempo- dijo su tío, seriamente- pero tienes que entender que todo lo que hago aquí lo estoy haciendo pensando en los dos. Si no tuviéramos necesidades, no tendría por qué trabajar, pero--

-Podrías haber avisado- cortó Artemis.

-Mira- la voz de Lupin se volvió grave y lenta- sé que es mi responsabilidad cuidarte y que no lo estoy haciendo bien, pero esa no es razón para que te olvides de quién es el mayor y me faltes el respeto ¿entendido? Sigo siendo tu tío. Y si quieres seguir quejándote, puedes pretender que el fuego normal tiene mi cara porque ya me estoy cansando de que terminemos peleando por cualquier motivo. Ya sea el asunto de tu padre…-

-Lo siento, tío-

Si pedir disculpas hacía que su tío Remus no volviera a referirse a su padre en toda la conversación, entonces las iba a pedir las veces que fueran necesarias. Las cosas iban como iban, aceptables dentro de todo, porque Artemis se había concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en su papá. En el real, al menos. En el hombre que había escapado de Azkaban y que huía de quienes lo buscaban para matarlo… y que aún no había ido a buscarla.

Las brasas crepitaron unos minutos antes de que se reanudara la conversación.

- ¿Has encontrado algo entretenido que hacer en estos días?- preguntó Lupin, volviendo a su tono normal y dando por cerrada la discusión.

Artemis negó.

-A veces esgrimo contra el árbol- admitió. Pero la mayor parte del día la pasaba echada en el pasto mirando al cielo o caminando junto a Apollus.

- ¿No es divertido sin nada nuevo que aprender?-

-No. Y no puedo practicar magia porque soy menor de edad. Al menos tengo la espada- rescató. Tampoco quería hacer sentir tan mal a su tío.

- ¿Qué tal tus amigos, te han escrito?-

-Bastante, siguen mandando comida-

-Conveniente para una persona que no sabe cocinar, ¿no?-

-No sé cocinar a lo muggle. Y tú tampoco- puntualizó Artemis, con una sonrisa asomándose a su rostro.

Su tío rió y la cabeza en llamas asintió.

-Culpable- admitió, aún riendo- cuando regrese nos voy a enlistar en uno de esos cursos acelerados de cocina para mujeres que se van a casar y que no han aprendido todavía-

- ¿Estás planeando casarte, tío?-

-Uno tiene que estar preparado-

Artemis y Remus soltaron una risotada.

A pesar de estar feliz, el corazón de Artemis se encogió… extrañaba a su tío más de lo que se había imaginado y escucharlo reír sólo aumentaba sus ganas de que estuviera en la casa, con ella.

Su tío se calló de pronto y abrió mucho los ojos. Artemis oyó ulular a Apollus y volteó a ver a su hermanito, posado en el perchero de la sala.

-Es Apollus- dijo- él también te extraña-

Remus asintió, pero miraba aún a los lados, como si estuviera esperando algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Artemis, acercándose a las brasas- ¿tío?-

-Nada, es solo que… ¿estás alimentando bien a Apollus, no? Él tampoco puede vivir de aceitunas nada más-

-Creo que ya se cansó de las aceitunas, espero que sea momentáneamente porque--

- ¡Sí, estoy aquí!- cortó su tío, ladeando el rostro, le hablaba a alguien que estaba tras él, lejos- ¡un segundo, Potter!- volvió a ver a su sobrina- Artemis, tengo que…- volvió a ladear la cabeza- ¡No, Harry, un segundo, ahora salgo!-

Artemis estaba de piedra, con la respiración contenida. ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? Se puso de pié como un resorte, mirando furiosa al fuego.

- ¿Pasa algo allá?- preguntó Remus, viendo sorprendido a su sobrina- ¿A dónde vas?-

Artemis empezó a dar de zancadas hacia la puerta, tal vez era momento de dar el paseo que le había prometido a Apollus y a Lossentaur.

-Afuera- le dijo, ajustando la mandíbula.

- ¡Artemis!- gritó su tío, sonaba molesto- ¡vuelve aquí!- ordenó.

Artemis se detuvo, de espaldas.

-Si vas a salir- dijo duramente- al menos abrígate-

Artemis subió las manos a su cuello, se desenredó la chalina que tenía puesta y la tiró al suelo, molesta.

Los llamados de su tío la siguieron hasta que azotó la puerta de la casa, aún así continuó dando zancadas llenas de rabia.

_-__Perdóname- le dijo Harry, corriendo detrás de ella- no fue mi intención- _

Artemis tembló de rabia. Estaba harta. Estaba cansada. Él, él, él. Primero su papá y ahora su tío Remus. No era justo.

_-__ ¡Artemis!-_

- ¡Deja de seguirme!- bramó- ¡LÁRGATE!-

_-__No es mi culpa que…-_

- ¡LARGATE!-

No lo quiero ver, no lo quiero ver, no lo quiero ver.

Empezó a correr, pero Harry corría tras ella, lo podía escuchar jadeando sus disculpas muy de cerca. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando Artemis se detuvo y desenvainó su espada para apuntarla firmemente a Harry, que intentaba tocarla.

.-.Lárgate-

Se limpió la mejilla con un manotazo furioso, las gotas de lluvia habían empezado a confundirse con lágrimas. A pesar de eso tenía los ojos muy abiertos hacia Harry, fulminándolo.

_Harry retrocedió un paso._

_-__No es mi culpa, déjame explicarte…- le dijo._

- ¡No! ¡Vete!-

_-__ ¡Y cuando me vaya qué!- Harry gritó de vuelta, secándose la boca de un manotazo, la lluvia era tan fuerte que los había empapado en segundos- puedes intentar evitarme, pero no vas a evitar para siempre a tu tío. Vas a escuchar una explicación meses, incluso años después de esto… ¡Yo te la puedo dar ahora!-_

-No quiero-

_-__ ¿Por qué?-_

¿Por qué? ¡Por qué se atrevía a preguntarle eso! ¡Por qué se atrevía a seguir frente a ella!

¿Y si su papá no había ido a buscarla por su culpa? El rostro de Artemis se contorsionó mientras imágenes de su papá buscando a alguien que no era ella se sucedían en su cabeza sin autorización. Y se encontraban.

- ¡LARGO!- bramó y atacó a Harry frontalmente, pero él fue más rápido. Artemis se incorporó, enfurecida y volvió a atacar una, otra y otra vez a pesar de que Harry pareciera más rápido que ella y escapara a cada ataque. No iba a detenerse a menos que algo la detuviera, estaba fuera de sí.

_-__Prometiste que ibas a ir a buscarlo- le dijo Harry, cuando escapaba- que lo verías… pero cuando llegaste aquí ni siquiera pensaste en eso. Ya no quieres buscarlo, no quieres encontrarlo-_

No era verdad, pensaba en eso cada vez que se descuidaba.

_-__No es suficiente-_

Artemis atacó una vez más dispuesta a alcanzarlo y atravesarlo si era posible, pero se detuvo justo cuando Harry le hablaba. ¿Cómo sabía él lo que ella estaba pensando?

¡PLAF!

Sintió el salpicar del pasto mojado cuando se fue de bruces al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, segundos después, todo estaba en silencio, no escuchaba ninguna respiración agitada o pasos… sólo la lluvia cayendo rápidamente contra el pasto.

Artemis suspiró aún boca abajo… por fin había hecho que se fuera.

Cuando abrió los ojos oyó un crepitar lejano en lugar de lluvia y sus manos encontraron madera húmeda en lugar de pasto mojado. Todo estaba iluminado, como si hubiera pasado dormida no sólo toda la noche sino todo el mal tiempo y hubiera despertado en los primeros días de verano. Lástima que no tenía ganas ni siquiera de asomarse por la ventana.

-Eso no es mi culpa-

Artemis ya no se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Desde el momento en el que tomó conciencia del lugar en el que estaba, había estado esperando que le dijera algo. Empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que él iba a estar aunque ella no lo quisiera, al menos durante las vacaciones.

-Espero que no sigas molesta- le dijo Harry, acercándosele.

La cama de Artemis apareció bajo ella, pero no el resto de su habitación.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Grité por gusto, ¿no?- le preguntó, al cabo de unos minutos. Su voz era suave y lenta, estaba cansada y se sentía adormecida, como cuando despertó en la enfermería después del aniversario del ataque de los dementores.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que no te vas a ir-

Harry sonrió.

Poco a poco la claridad que la rodeaba fue menguando conforme el crepitar se hacía más y más cercano. Artemis vio a Harry darle la espalda y caminar entre objetos que aparecían poco a poco, muebles viejos de sala que se le hacían muy conocidos, una mesa de centro sobre una alfombra chamuscada y con agujeros.

Sus muebles. Su sala.

Un chillido agudo la hizo sobresaltarse y cuando se tranquilizó vio sobre ella el techo de su sala y a su lado oyó crepitar el fuego de su chimenea. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Quiso ponerse de pié, haciendo a un lado la frazada que la cubría, pero un dolor intenso de cabeza la hizo detenerse. Al instante notó que su nariz estaba completamente tapada, que sus pómulos latían y dolían casi tanto como su cabeza y que toda ella se sentía vacía, sin energías… como si hubiera vuelto a dirigir hacia sí el hechizo de enfermedad que había aprendido en Goldenwand con Saba y Sami.

-Que bueno que despertaste- le dijo alguien, desde el fuego.

Artemis se volteó con cuidado y encontró a su mejor amiga, Sami Sodeburg, hablándole desde las brasas. A pesar de estar sonriente y en llamas, parecía preocupada.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó, pero no esperó a que Artemis le respondiera- claro que no te sientes bien- su sonrisa desapareció en un solo- ¿Quién se sentiría bien después de hacer el chiste de quedarse dormida fuera de casa en una noche de lluvia? No, espera, y lo mejor… sin abrigo. ¿Quieres ser fakir? Dímelo, ¿te has inscrito en un curso de magia oriental o algo así?- Sami estaba muy molesta- ¿Por qué eres tan inconsciente, Artemis? ¡Te pudo haber dado una pulmonía… o hipotermia!- gruñó, de verdad estaba molesta- ¡Ay! Me dan ganas de viajar por _flu _a tu casa sólo para seguir gritándote… ¿y qué si no te hubieran encontrado las lechuzas?-

- ¿Qué lechuzas?- preguntó Artemis, desorientada.

-Pues la tuya y la de Saba. Bueno, el aven de Saba…-

Artemis giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda y luego en todas las direcciones, buscando a Apollus.

- ¿Hermanito?- llamó.

Apollus ululó flojamente desde su lugar en el perchero. Estaba en medio camino a quedarse dormido… pobre, se le notaba cansado.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Artemis, mirando a su hermanito.

-Bueno…- respondió su mejor amiga, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire- aparentemente, mientras tú dormías al aire libre literalmente, Apollus y Lossentaur se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia y fueron a buscarte. Cuando te encontraron te deben haber intentado despertar y seguro te ayudaron a llegar a casa y te pusieron junto al fuego para calentarte. Hoy en la madrugada llegó Lossentaur a mi casa, lo que de por sí me pareció extraño, porque mi casa está muy lejos de la de Saba y más extraño todavía me pareció que no cargara una carta y que no dejara que lo tocara. Daba vueltas, como loco. A mi papá se le ocurrió que tenía un mensaje que darme, pero yo pensaba "¿cómo va a darme un mensaje si no _trae _un mensaje?"- Sami respiró nuevamente para tomar aire y Artemis agradeció que lo hiciera, porque su voz la había empezado a marear- entonces tuve que llamar a la casa de Saba. En la madrugada. Felizmente que no está donde sus abuelos, porque si no estaría encerrado en el mundo élfico, desnudo y corriendo feliz por la vida con una pandereta pegada en la mano, sin ningún medio de comunicación disponible. Y a parte de la vergüenza que pasé al preguntarle al padre por Saba a las cuatro de la mañana tuve que aguantarme toda su charla sobre lo magníficos que son los aven y sobre todo Lossentaur y cómo está preparado para salvar a las personas y bla bla bla. Ahí fue donde me enteré que Lossentaur estaba en tu casa y Saba hablo con su animal y no sé que diablos hizo, pero le entendió…-

Sami terminó de hablar media hora más tarde y ni bien lo hizo mandó a Artemis a cambiarse de ropa.

Durante todo el trayecto y el tiempo que le demoró cambiarse, Artemis le dio mil vueltas a los últimos momentos de la conversación con su tío, justo desde el momento en el que lo llamaban. Lo llamaba. Él. Era obvio que se habían conocido recién en la escuela y que se llevaban bien, al menos que había cierta aceptación. Probablemente él era buen alumno de ese curso que dictaba su tío y que se parecía mucho al que dictaba la profesora Gabrián. Ella, Artemis, también era buena, pero no había tenido la posibilidad de demostrárselo, pensó, había entrenado con él, claro, pero en las vacaciones de primero a segundo… cuando no sabía casi nada de magia.

Tal vez su tío le estaba dando clases extra. Clases superiores. O clases de apoyo. Tal vez era malo. De cualquier manera, se estaban viendo más que en clases. Tal vez le iba a llamar la atención.

¿Por qué su papá y su tío lo conocían?

-Así está mejor- le dijo Sami en llamas, cuando la vio caminando torpemente por la sala.

Artemis se había puesto lo más grande que había encontrado y sobre eso su abrigo gigantesco de viaje. Tomó la chalina vieja que siempre usaba del perchero y la llevó junto al fuego para que se calentara, aunque no pensaba ponérsela, es más, estaba pensando en quitarse el abrigo, sentía que su cuerpo, y sobre todo su cabeza, estaban muy calientes.

-Ni pienses en desabrigarte- amenazó Sami. Artemis suspiró pesadamente, había olvidado lo severa que podía ser su mejor amiga en modalidad de enfermera.

-Mi cabeza está caliente, pero tengo frío- confesó Artemis, sintiendo una dificultad que jamás había sentido para pronunciar, producto de la nariz tupida.

-Así pasa. Más tarde te preparas algo caliente y lo tomas junto a una de las pociones que te dio Miss Grapehood antes de terminar el año… y no me digas que no las tienes porque yo misma las puse en tu baúl- Sami suspiró- ahora- se aclaró la garganta, era obvio que trataba de ganar tiempo- ¿Qué pasó?- soltó, finalmente.

Artemis se sobresaltó.

-Nada, estaba pensando- admitió.

-No- corrigió Sami- no ahora. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó, con seriedad -soy tu mejor amiga, nos contamos cosas peores- agregó, esperanzada.

Artemis desvió la mirada.

-No me vas a decir, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar Sami, al cabo.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Bueno, creo que ya te grité lo suficiente- el cambio en la voz de Sami fue radical, porque ya no sonaba seria o mandona, sino que alegre y muy enérgica- te iba a decir esto por carta, pero mejor aprovecho ahora: me encantó el regalo que me diste por mi cumpleaños. Son muy cómodas, sin contar con lo lindas que se ven, hasta me da pena ponérmelas porque creo que se van a manchar. ¿Dónde las compraste?-

-Por correo lechuza- admitió Artemis.

El cumpleaños de Sami fue el pasado 30 de diciembre y desde la primera semana de vacaciones Artemis había ordenado todos los catálogos que su dinero permitía. Primero debía cubrir los regalos de Navidad y luego el regalo de cumpleaños de Sami… y la experiencia fue todo un parto. Había agotado toda su creatividad en los regalos de Navidad y ni bien los enviaba ya tenía que estar pensando en cuál otro pedir para Sami. Sin contar con que el dinero empezaba a quedarle corto.

-Ya sabía… además son amarillas, el color de Valthemoon- continuó Sami, riendo- de verdad Artemis, las pantuflas han caído del cielo, sobre todo porque este año voy a estar más ocupada que nunca… porque… a que no sabes-

Artemis negó.

-Me ha llegado _la _invitación. ¡Soy delegada de Valthemoon! Le acabo de mandar un vociferador a Saba, contándole-

* * *

-Te debo una disculpa, hermanito-

Era un día perfecto de cielo azul y ambiente cálido. Artemis aprovechó su renovada salud para salir corriendo de su casa, con Apollus tras ella y, cuando estuvo a una distancia que consideró correcta, se tumbó en el pasto, con las manos sobre la cabeza.

Apollus ululó.

- ¿Quieres una espada de caramelo? Es el último paquete que compró Saba…-

También le debía unas disculpas a Saba.

-Está lindo el cielo, ¿no?-

A su lado, su papá, su tío Remus y Harry asintieron.

Artemis suspiró resignada y continuó mirando al cielo.

* * *

Las lucecitas que estaban encendidas a su alrededor formaban una pequeña cápsula que los encerraba y los separaba de la típica oscuridad del lugar. Saba se frotó las manos, introdujo una de ellas en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó una botella de color miel.

-Una botellita de Hidromiel hecha por los elfos, una exclusividad-

Artemis y Sami se miraron.

- ¿Cómo la lograste pasar?- preguntó Sami, atónita.

Saba sonrió bajo su capucha.

-Aún te la pueden confiscar- advirtió Sami.

-No si me la tomo toda-

-Imposible, a menos que quieras entrar ebrio a la Cena de Bienvenida-

-Entonces tú vas a hacer como si me hubieras revisado y me vas a dejar pasar, no por gusto eres delegada-

- ¡Claro, lo había olvidado!- Sami se palmeó la frente- la razón por la que quería ser delegada es para cumplir todos los caprichos de un veelfo malcriado-

Artemis sonrió. Si había algo que la hacía sentir de nuevo en confianza eran las discusiones de sus mejores amigos. Los había extrañado tanto que no le importó que se insultaran aunque hubieran pasado menos de dos horas juntos después de estar separados casi cuatro meses. Eso y estar en el Castillo Viejo haciendo magia clandestinamente le dio la certeza de que estaba en Goldenwand de nuevo, lejos ya de los meses de vacaciones.

-Eres una aburrida sin remedio- sentenció Saba, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Sami tomar diferentes tonalidades de rojo- a ver, qué nos trajiste, un libro, seguramente-

Artemis se preparó para detener a Sami antes de que se abalanzara sobre Saba o para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro en caso de que su mejor amiga quisiera llorar, pero no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino que Sami se puso de pié y con mucha ceremonia sacó un cofrecito diminuto de su bolsillo y lo mostró a Saba y Artemis en la mano extendida.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Saba, incrédulo.

Sami no respondió, sólo tocó con la punta de su varita al cofrecito y al instante creció por lo menos tres veces su tamaño. Hizo levitar el cofre, lo abrió con otro golpecito de su varita y de él salió una botella de cuello estrecho y cuerpo ancho, del tamaño de un puño pequeño.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Sami, haciendo levitar el cofrecito sobre las cabezas de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Artemis.

- ¿No lo ven?- Saba y Artemis negaron, Sami sonrió ampliamente- ¿seguro que no lo reconocen? El color, la textura…-

- ¡Que no--

-Es Félix Felicis-

Artemis se quedó boquiabierta mirando a la pequeña botella flotante con otros ojos. Ese pedazo insignificante de vidrio contenía la felicidad entera… Ella y sus mejores amigos habían pasado gran parte del año anterior fantaseando con el día en el que estuvieran en sétimo curso y robaran instrumentos del salón de Pociones de Ursa Ater para hacer su propia Félix Felicis después de pasar todo el verano juntos, recolectando los ingredientes. Y por supuesto que ella había fantaseado mil veces con los efectos que tendría esa poción en su día.

Jamás pensó que el día en el que probara el sabor de la felicidad estaría tan cerca. Y que su mejor amiga se lo daría sin hacerlos firmar contratos que aseguraran que ellos no iban a excederse en su uso.

- ¿Dónde la conseguiste?-

-Si te lo digo voy a tener que matarte, Artemis- respondió Sami, sonriendo aún más.

- ¡Sami Auxanovna Sodeburg Popova!- exclamó Saba mirando atónito tanto a Sami como a la botella.

- ¿Dónde está tu _aburrida_ ahora?-

Artemis y Saba miraron a la Valthemoon como si acabara de darle un rodillazo en las partes débiles a Viper, entre anonadados y sorprendidos, gratamente sorprendidos.

-Felizmente soy delegada- terminó, con un guiño. Se acercó a la botellita y la tomó entre sus manos.

- ¿La vamos a tomar ahora?- preguntó Artemis, poniéndose de pié.

Ella y Saba miraron ansiosos a Sami, pero esta negó con la cabeza, guardando el Félix Felicis en el cofrecito, junto con la posibilidad de que esa fuera la mejor Cena de Bienvenida de su vida.

-Tranquilos, todo está calculado…- dijo, cuando Saba se puso de pié para intentar detenerla- si la tomamos hoy sería un desperdicio, porque lo único que nos queda es la Cena de Bienvenida y a dormir y en ninguna de las dos nos puede ir mal. Mejor la tomamos en la semana, pero bien temprano en la mañana, para asegurarnos el mejor día de nuestras vidas ¿Qué dicen?-

-Que si no tuviera novia, te besaría- le dijo Saba a Sami, seriamente.

- ¡Aaaj! Ya tenías que mencionarla- espetó Sami, sin poder esconder el rubor de sus mejillas- en fin- se guardó el cofre, que había vuelto a empequeñecer, en el bolsillo-¡Uy! Me tengo que ir- Sami miró su reloj de pulsera y sonrió- me lo compró papá- dijo, mostrándoles el reloj de correa de cuero negro- para que nunca llegue tarde a mis compromisos de delegada. Creo que está… orgulloso-

Una punzada extraña de amargura atacó el estómago de Artemis, pero evitó pensar en su propio padre.

Sami siempre hablaba de su papá, de lo importante que era y lo inteligente, capaz, pero también lo frío y ausente que resultaba, sobre todo con ella, por eso haberlo hecho sentir orgulloso era todo un logro, Artemis lo entendía perfectamente y entendía lo feliz que Sami se debía estar sintiendo.

Salieron corriendo del Castillo Viejo y se despidieron de Sami antes de tomar el sendero que llevaría al Paso. Los delegados solían tener una reunión previa a la Cena de Bienvenida para acordar sobre asuntos de orden y seguridad.

Mientras se alejaba, Artemis notó que el caminar de Sami era diferente, que sus pasos pesaban más… no había duda de que había cambiado durante las vacaciones.

- ¿Crees que deba decirle que también me escribieron para ser delegado?- preguntó Saba, mientras cruzaban el bosque.

-No- respondió Artemis, acariciando su espada.

-No lo digo para molestarla, digo porque va a hacer un escándalo más grande si se entera por su cuenta… no, tienes razón- Saba suspiró.

Por decisión de ambos, no fueron a la Fortaleza de Stormenhand a esperar al resto, en cambio volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al Castillo Viejo y colocarse frente al Pensadero… esa última parte sucedió sin planificar, porque por alguna razón, el Pensadero ejercía sobre ellos una gran atracción, como si fueran las partes contrarias de un imán.

- ¿Vas a demorar? Tenemos media hora- dijo Saba, parado junto a Artemis.

-No- le dijo ella, mirándolo- no lo voy a usar, quería verlo-

Imaginar que pronto sus recuerdos flotarían en el agua platinada era un gran alivio, de cualquier manera.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Castillo Joven, la última parte de los Stormenhand ya estaba entrando, así que se camuflaron sin problema entre alumnos de sexto y pasaron al vestíbulo sin mirar a los ojos a la profesora Gabrián, que cuidaba la entrada.

Una vez allí se bajaron las capuchas y Saba soltó una risotada.

Artemis levantó una ceja.

-No me había dado cuenta- le dijo su mejor amigo- de verdad pareces de sexto, estas bien grande-

- ¡HEY, ELFA!-

Antes de que Artemis pudiera golpearlo por el tono burlón que la había avergonzado, oyeron la voz conocida de uno de sus compañeros y los dos se voltearon con curiosidad. A unos pasos de ellos, conversando en un círculo desordenado estaban los Stormenhand de cuarto curso. Y uno de ellos, el más alto, llamaba a Saba con la mano.

Artemis pestañeó muchas veces cuando se dio cuenta de quién era realmente: Ru, dos cabezas más alto, con algo diferente en el rostro que Artemis no podía señalar, pero que lo hacía… imposible de ignorar. Su cabello había crecido mucho y ahora lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo graciosa, aunque mantenía el ojo tapado.

El corazón de Artemis empezó a dar de tumbos molestos mientras se acercaban a ellos y cuando Ru la saludó, ella asintió sin prestarle importancia. No quería quedársele mirando mucho tiempo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes incómodos… ninguno había olvidado lo que habían visto el último día de clase.

- ¡Oye, has crecido un montón!- le dijo Creixell como saludo, rompiendo su silencio.

-Y hay un par de cosas más que también le han crecido…- susurró Sean a Otto, por lo bajo- Black, no te había visto—

Pero no pudo continuar, porque el puñetazo de Saba lo dejó sin aire.

- ¿Dónde está Ghana?- preguntó Saba, volviéndose hacia Creixell.

-Adentro- respondió Kitty MacDaughtry, casi saltando sobre Creixell y sonriéndole ampliamente a Saba- es delegada, como Lila y Greg. Qué extraño que tú no seas delegado, ¿no crees Saba?-

- ¿Elmira es delegada?- preguntó Sean, dándole la espalda a Artemis para confrontar directamente a Kitty MacDaughtry.

. notas son buenas- admitió Marcus, que estaba junto a Ru- y siempre le lame el culo a los profesores, así que… es la opción perfecta-

- ¡Oye, hay mujeres escuchando!- chilló Kitty MacDaughtry, que no dejaba de mirar a Saba.

Y no era la única. Cuando Artemis volteó a mirar a Creixell para poner los ojos en blanco, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de rostros estaban vueltos hacia ellos, específicamente hacia su mejor amigo. Al principio pensó que era una exageración suya, que una o dos chicas no eran _todos los rostros,_ pero luego giró descaradamente sobre su eje y vio al 90% de los estudiantes con los ojos clavados en Saba o desviándolos frecuentemente hacia él. Y no sólo chicas. Y no sólo miraban, porque aunque muchos continuaron su conversación con los ojos clavados en él, otros iniciaron una nueva, a base de murmullos y sonrisitas que Artemis conocía perfectamente porque eran las mismas sonrisas con las que había convivido durante cuatro años ya, todas sobre Saba.

Por un segundo, Artemis sintió una ola de rabia recorrer su cuerpo y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de gritarles a todos que volvieran a sus asuntos, que si seguían así iban a poner incómodo a su mejor amigo y que si hacían eso, los iba a…

Dos dedos fríos de Saba sostuvieron su mano caliente y toda la rabia se aplacó.

Por suerte, al instante las puertas del Comedor se abrieron y el profesor Cástor Altair salió, junto con dos delegados que llevaban estandartes, uno de ellos era Adrian Acutus, el Darkenlord de cabello parado que Saltaba y que había mostrado una profunda repulsión por Artemis y Saba el año anterior.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- gritó el profesor Cástor, con una sonrisa enorme- la cena está servida- dijo, imitando a una ama de casa, arrancando carcajadas de todos los estudiantes.

Ni bien puso un pié dentro del Comedor, Artemis suspiró aliviada. Estaba todo lleno de ese aroma a… a Goldenwand que había extrañado durante las vacaciones. Una mezcla de aire fresco de campo, pan horneándose y hojas viejas de un libro.

Por un segundo le pareció surreal ver a toda la gente moviéndose por el comedor iluminado a media luz, esquivando a las motitas caprichosas que se colaban entre las cabezas o levantando los brazos para saludar a sus amigos, como si fuera todo parte de un cuadro que ella veía desde afuera.

-No te duermas- Saba la sacudió y la empujó ligeramente para que continuara caminando.

Antes de tomar asiento junto con los del resto de su señorío, Artemis buscó a Sami entre el montón de delgados que estaban repartidos por todo el Comedor, con estandartes, cordones y medallas brillantes de plata u oro… en el camino vio a Ghana dirigiendo al grupo de chicos de segundo de Stormenhand hasta su mesa, luego vio a Lila Elmira parada en una esquina desierta y contuvo con todo su ser las ganas que tenía de reírse en su cara, hasta que por fin vio a Sami, de pié junto a la mesa de los profesores, mirando al frente con aspecto marcial.

- ¿Ya la viste?-

Artemis se sobresaltó cuando vio a Saba de golpe, pero no porque la hubiera asustado, sino porque sintió algo que jamás había sentido antes… a su corazón deteniéndose por causa de los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Jamás, jamás, jamás le había pasado eso. Y de pronto… qué peculiar, pensó. Qué repentino. Seguro una equivocación. Una ilusión.

Lo miró durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron sentados en su mesa, mientras Saba conversaba con Ru de quidditch. Tal vez fuera por la iluminación romántica de las motitas pero Saba se veía más brillante que nunca y no con el brillo cándido de años anteriores, si no con una luz nueva, al menos para Artemis.

Por primera vez en cuatro años Artemis se percató de cuán hermoso era Saba realmente. Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de escandalizarse por pensar en lo que estaba pensando, cosa que habría hecho de estar en sus cabales. Pero se sentía fuertemente atraída a pensar sólo en él.

Nadie, ni en dibujos, ni en su imaginación, ni en la realidad, era tan perfecto como Saba. En segundos, Artemis se convenció de que su belleza no entraba sólo por los ojos, porque era tanta que se quedaban cortos, el ensimismamiento producto de una simple mirada no sólo se basaba en su aspecto, sino también en el hecho de que al lado de Saba uno se sentía bien.

Y su risa… aunque fuera grande, no deformaba su rostro. No había mueca que lo afeara, excepto las apariciones eventuales del perfil de ave, cuando se molestaba mucho, pero ese no era el caso del momento

Y todos sus gestos habían… crecido, ya no eran los de un niño.

- ¡Bienvenidos a su hogar!- la voz de Morgana Gabrián se alzó sobre todos los murmullos y los calló en segundos. Artemis se obligó a mirarla. En la mesa de Stormenhand se escucharon ligeros abucheos iniciados por Creixell y Sean- este año tenemos un aviso muy importante que darles-

El asunto del director volvió a la cabeza de Artemis después de mucho tiempo. Repasó la mesa de profesores rápidamente, pero no vio a nadie nuevo. Y la silla grande que el director Hamal solía ocupar estaba vacía. ¿Qué significaba eso? No era posible que no hubieran encontrado un director para entonces. Sin embargo, concordaba, porque las cartas de la escuela no tenían la firma de un (o una) director en ellas y eso era, obviamente, porque no había un director aún. ¿O sí?

-Tengo el altísimo honor de presentarles al nuevo director de Goldenwand, que empezará a asumir sus funciones desde hoy mismo, creo que estarán muy contentos porque es y ha sido uno de los profesores más queridos por todos, me refiero al profesor Therios Dimber-

El Comedor rompió en aplausos y exclamaciones emocionadas mientras el profesor Dimber, con el mismo aspecto paternal de Papá Noel de siempre, se ponía de pié y sonreía un poco avergonzado.

Pero había una mesa de Stormenhand que presentaba una marcada diferencia con las demás, ocupada por alumnos de grados superiores al tercero, que se habían quedado estáticos, asimilando con dificultad la información que acababan de recibir de su propia tutora.

-No entiendo- empezó Creixell, sin molestarse por ocultar su frustración- ¿no que Dimber se estaba corriendo del trabajo?- le preguntó a Gerard Greenhouse, que estaba sentado unas sillas más atrás, también sorprendido.

Artemis frunció el ceño. Jamás le habría hablado así a Gerard Greenhouse, el genio de la esgrima.

-Estaba- pero quien respondió fue Gabrielle Culkin, la amiga de Marcus, que estaba sentada junto a él- todo el mundo sabe que--

- ¿Entonces por qué es el director?-

-Bueno…- Tea Fenonte, otra de las chicas del equipo de esgrima se puso de pié para aplaudir- tampoco es que hayan nombrado a Gamma como director. Es Dimber, es el mejor para el puesto-

-Pero no lo quería- insistió Creixell, hablando sobre sus aplausos.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- preguntó Gerard Greenhouse bruscamente- Tea tiene razón, es un buen profesor y un buen hombre. Si no quería, no quería pues. No es la primera persona que cambia de opinión-

-Cállense y aplaudan, Gabrián nos está mirando- masculló Fleance, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de la escuela y miembro de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, mientras empezaba a aplaudir, mirando a los demás amenazadoramente.

-Gracias, gracias- el profesor Dimber intentó contener los aplausos y a Artemis le dio un poco de remordimiento no alegrarse como los demás, después de todo, si había un profesor adecuado para ser el director y ser respetado por todos, ese era Dimber- pero aún no acabamos-

De pronto oyeron un ¡POM!, parecido al sonido de algo enorme reventándose contra el suelo, producto del golpe que los delegados habían dado al suelo con sus estandartes. Después de eso, todo se quedó en silencio.

-Como iba diciendo- continuó el profesor Dimber, mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes a los ojos, como solía hacer; cuando llegó a los de Artemis, el remordimiento aumentó- ahora es mi turno de presentarles al nuevo subdirector de la escuela, un cargo que puede ser una sorpresa para los más jóvenes, que nunca han conocido a Goldenwand con subdirectores. Sus funciones incluyen la disciplina y el mantenimiento del orden en el Castillo Joven. El empezará a ejercer su cargo a partir de este momento… con ustedes, el subdirector Vega Viper-

Viper se levantó de su silla por un segundo, como si alguien lo obligara a hacerlo, les lanzó una rápida mirada a los alumnos y los profesores, que aplaudían más de lo que Artemis imaginó que lo harían, y luego se volvió a sentar, tan de golpe que su cola de caballo le tambaleó tras la nuca unos segundos.

"_nos queda la Cena de Bienvenida y dormir y en ninguna de las dos nos puede ir mal" mis nalgas._

Artemis intentó buscar en los rostros de los profesores algún tipo de desaprobación, una cara larga, tal vez de la profesora Ater, que estaba sentada en una esquina… pero ella sonreía incluso más que la profesora Gabrián… tal vez el profesor Cástor o Pólux, pero los dos se habían acercado a felicitar a Viper con sendos abrazos. ¡Abrazos!.

Esa era la peor noticia que Goldenwand podía recibir ¿por qué todo el mundo aplaudía? ¿No acababan de escuchar que Vega Viper se haría cargo de la disciplina de la escuela?

-Este año va a ser difícil- suspiró Hada a unas sillas de Artemis.

Saba se puso de pié.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Artemis, intentando no quedársele mirando mucho tiempo.

-A robarle el Félix Felicis a Sami- respondió su mejor amigo- tal vez si me tomo toda la botella, Dimber diga que estaba ebrio y se corrija-

Artemis lo iba a acompañar, pero antes decidió darle un último vistazo a la mesa de profesores, en busca de alguien en desacuerdo… y lo encontró… a medias. Se puso de pié de un salto e hizo a un lado a Saba para ver claramente al profesor Ariel Wingolf hijo salir rápidamente del Comedor, por una puerta falsa que estaba detrás de la gran mesa de profesores.

-Plan cancelado- la voz de Saba la distrajo- Sami acaba de darme su mirada homicida… creo que no quiere que hagamos escándalo-

- ¡Ahora sí!- exclamó el profesor Dimber- ¡A comer!-

Un centenar de elfos domésticos aparecieron deslizándose por el piso llevando los platos más deliciosos, desde entradas hasta postres, comunes y disparatados. Artemis sintió el olor a comida casera entrando hasta su estómago y haciéndolo revolverse y gruñir. No había tenido una comida caliente y hogareña desde el último día en Goldenwand, durante las vacaciones sólo comió aceitunas, panes, arroz frío y los dulces y eventuales platillos que enviaban sus mejores amigos.

Tomó el plato de papas sancochadas humeantes que le alcanzaba un elfo doméstico y se echó una buena porción en su propio plato.

-Esto no cambia los planes- susurró Saba, cuando sorbía su crema de champignones- ni sobre el Pensa-ya-sabes, ni sobre la magia, ni sobre _eso_- le dio una mirada significativa a Artemis- y ya me puedes ir dejando de mirar-

Artemis se sobresaltó.

- ¿Por qué tienes la capucha puesta?- preguntó rápidamente, buscando con interés los filetes de pollo y la salsa blanca.

-Shh… déjame comer tranquilo-

Artemis asintió y le dio una mirada a todo el comedor… como lo suponía, la mayoría de chicas no comía y no era porque estuvieran afectadas por la noticia del nuevo subdirector, sino que buscaban insistentemente a alguien en las mesas de Stormenhand. Alguien, probablemente, con orejas puntiagudas y piel brillante. Y todas tenían algún plato humeante y delicioso en las manos.

-Podría comer esos fetuccinis en salsa blanca- susurró Artemis a su amigo, como quien dice. Se refería al plato que llevaba una niña de cabello muy corto que patrullaba muy cerca de ellos.

Saba le pateó la pierna.

-Ah, hola Saba- Kitty MacDaughtry se sentó casualmente entre Artemis y Saba, empujando a la primera con los codos.

Todas las niñas que estaban en el comedor se pusieron en guardia, como si tuvieran radares que detectaran el mínimo indicio de su elfo favorito. Al parecer Kitty MacDaughtry se dio cuenta, porque no volvió a decir ese nombre y le empezó a hablar en voz muy baja, acercándose cada vez más a él. Lo quería sólo para ella.

-Te traje arroz griego y un pedazo de bruselina ¿se te antojan?-

Saba negó cortésmente.

-Pero a Artemis le gustan las aceitunas- añadió- le puedes dar el arroz griego-

-Que se sirva, hay bastante- cortó Kitty MacDaughtry. Artemis bufó.

-Viper también me ha quitado el hambre- le dijo Marcus, mordisqueando un pan, sin ganas- nunca habíamos tenido un subdirector, ¿por qué para el primero tenían que nombrar a ese?-

-Mis papás me van a sacar de la escuela- comentó Sean con voz de ultratumba, estaba sentado frente a los dos- no confían en Viper-

-Tus papás no confían en Hada porque no tiene apellido- rebatió Otto.

-Calla mierda-

-Cállate tú, hablas babosadas-

- ¿Tú confías en Viper?- preguntó Creixell, mirando a Otto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno… es un profesor- admitió Otto.

Artemis iba a hablar, pero algo la tiró del cabello tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse para no ir de espaldas contra el suelo. Ni bien recobró el equilibrio, se volteó para buscar al culpable y vio a la mano blanca de Saba señalar la espalda de Kitty MacDaughtry con insistencia.

-Saba ¿me acompañas?- preguntó Artemis de mala gana, poniéndose de pié. No le había podido dar ni un solo mordisco a su cena.

-Claro que sí, lo siento Kitty- Saba se encogió de hombros, fingiendo a la perfección.

-Pero…- ella hizo un puchero y sus labios temblaron- de verdad me gustaría que termines de escuchar mi--

Saba tomó su mano y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Espero que no te moleste- le dijo, con su voz suave.

-No, para nada- Kitty MacDaughtry sonrió con los ojos clavados en los de Saba, parecía más tonta que de costumbre- diviértete-

-Despídete de Artemis, por favor-

-Adiós Artemis, nos vemos en clase- se despidió ella, con una sonrisa sincera y ladeando cándidamente la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

Artemis asintió, anonadada. Saba le susurró que continuara caminando hasta que salieran del comedor.

-Podrías haber usado tus _ojitos_ desde antes- le susurró Artemis, después de que su mejor amigo le dedicara una de sus mejores sonrisas a Nola, la delegada de Darkenlord a quien habían tenido que robarle el reporte de castigos el año anterior, que en ese momento cuidaba sola la puerta (por suerte Adrian Acutus no estaba)- con MacDaughtry… así hubiera podido comer-

El rostro de Saba se endureció y Artemis no volvió a decir una sola palabra de lo ocurrido.

Juntos entraron por el agujero de una estatua, a unos metros de la puerta del Comedor, que llevaba directamente a las cocinas, que era hacia donde los dos, sin decirse una sola palabra, planearon ir.

A Artemis le caían muy bien los elfos domésticos, con excepción de Miss Grapehood, la enfermera, a quien había jurado no volver a ver en ese año. Y los elfos domésticos correspondían la simpatía de Artemis, aunque no sucedía lo mismo con Saba, por extraño que pareciera, porque para los pequeños elfos Saba era un ser demasiado malhumorado y escandaloso. Eso sucedía porque la razón de la mayoría de veces en las que Artemis, Saba y Sami habían ido directamente a las cocinas a pedir comida era porque las admiradoras de Saba no los dejaban en paz. Y Sami nunca dejaba de reprochárselo. Y Saba siempre explotaba justo cuando los elfos iban en su encuentro.

-Bienvenidos, señores de Stormenhand- los saludó un elfo doméstico que tenía los ojos morado oscuro y una vieja gorrita de cocinero, Artemis lo conocía, era el encargado de que todo funcionara bien, y se llamaba Tattum- ¿tienen alguna queja señores?-

-No, venimos a pedir comida- dijo Saba, secamente.

-Ah- el elfo escudriñó como pudo por debajo de la capucha de Saba- es usted señor- hasta que finalmente lo descubrió- pase y tome asiento- le dijo- comida para los señores Stormenhand- gritó, hacia los demás elfos domésticos.

Eran miles y se deslizaban con agilidad entre todos los trastes de cocina, con platos y fuentes humeantes en las manos que no se caían aunque ellos se saltaran unos a otros para hacerse paso hacia unas grandes chimeneas, puestas en filas a lo largo de las paredes, su meta, probablemente, por las que aparecían en el Comedor.

- ¿Más?- preguntó un elfo doméstico que llevaba una enorme fuente de ensalada, parecía muy joven.

- ¿Cómo que más?- preguntó Saba.

Tattum, el de los ojos morados, apareció tras el elfo que sostenía la fuente de ensaladas y le dio un fuerte puntapié en las piernas.

-No se habla de esa manera a los señores de Stormenhand- le corrigió.

-No es necesario- Artemis sostuvo la fuente de ensaladas antes de que se volcara y detuvo a Tattum, antes de que volviera a golpear al elfo doméstico joven- no estamos ofendidos-

- ¿Qué quiere decir con más?- preguntó Saba.

Tattum fingió una sonrisa de respeto hacia Saba y señaló a sus espaldas.

Artemis se volvió de inmediato y vio a Joshua intentando escurrirse por la puerta sin ser visto. Tenía un gran pedazo de pollo colgando de la boca, por lo que supo que no se había tomado la molestia de terminar de comer para irse, ni bien los vio entrar. Los estaba evitando.

Saba corrió hacia Joshua de inmediato, esquivando a todos los elfos con bastante agilidad y lo detuvo casi del cuello. Una o dos elfinas se sobresaltaron cuando Saba golpeó sin querer a Joshua contra la puerta cuando forcejeaban y sus platos rompiéndose contra el suelo sonaron solitarios en el silencio que se había formado de pronto. Artemis corrió hacia ellos como pudo, intentando no golpear a nadie y los empujó fuera de las cocinas.

Ni bien cerró la puerta tras ellos, el murmullo del trabajo se inició nuevamente.

- ¿Qué…?- empezó Artemis, pero se calló al instante. El labio de Joshua estaba sangrando- ni siquiera hemos empezado clases- se lamentó el un susurro. No era ni el primer día y ya se estaban metiendo en problemas.

- ¡Suéltame, mierda!- Joshua se sacudió de Saba.

- ¿Por qué estabas corriendo de nosotros, ah?- preguntó el elfo- ¿por qué ni siquiera estabas en el vestíbulo?-

Artemis se cruzó de brazos ¿no estaba en el vestíbulo?

¿Y eso por qué tenía que importarles? ¿Por qué Saba había ido detrás de Joshua como si él le hubiera robado algo y lo había batido tan fuerte contra la puerta?

-No sabía que entrar a la cocina estaba permitido para todos… mierda Schnuppermault, me has roto el labio- Joshua se palpó la boca con cuidado, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Saba- ¿Tú que quieres, Artemio?-

-Estás hablando conmigo- recordó Saba, acercándose tanto a Joshua que lo arrinconó contra la pared.

Algo se le estaba escapando, obviamente. La reacción de su mejor amigo no podía ser sólo porque estaba de mal humor debido al nombramiento de Viper, ni a la antipatía que le tenían los elfos domésticos. Algo había hecho Joshua que Artemis no había alcanzado a ver y que era bastante obvio, porque Saba no se lo decía.

Pero ni siquiera se habían visto durante el día, porque desde que bajó de su carruaje, Saba estuvo todo el día con ella. ¿En qué podían estar involucrados Joshua y Saba?

Momento. Joshua, ella y Saba.

Saba, Joshua, ella… y Ru.

Una gota de sudor helado le recorrió la espalda. ¿Tendría que ver con la muerte del director Hamal?

Joshua metió sus manos al bolsillo y Artemis chistó para llamar su atención y hacerle notar que ella ya lo había hecho y que tenía la varita lista para atacarlo. Así pensaría dos veces antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y?- volvió a preguntar Saba, acercándose aún más a Joshua. Artemis pensó que Saba de verdad parecía intimidante. Y que su espalda estaba más ancha que en años anteriores.

Joshua esquivó los ojos del elfo y los paseó por donde pudo. Artemis supo entonces que ya debía haber escuchado la vocecita de Saba en su cabeza, su susurro casi imperceptible que aparecía cuando él _leía _a alguien. Era obvio que lo estaba evitando. Pero aún no tenía ni media pista de por qué.

-Pro… profesor- balbuceó, mirando a algún lugar tras ellos.

-Si crees que somos idiotas--

- ¿Interrumpo algo, señor Schnnupermault?-

Ariel Wingolf hijo caminó hacia ellos con pasos que hacían eco como un péndulo. Normalmente, el hijo del difunto profesor de Astrología, Ariel Wingolf, era bastante amable y parecía templado, curioso y juvenil. Durante sus primeros días como profesor en Goldenwand pasó por un alumno de cursos superiores aunque con canas prematuras y llamó bastante la atención de las chicas mayores. Una vez que se enteraron de su status y que conocieron mejor al profesor, los estudiantes empezaron a llamarlo "el poltergeist" porque estaban seguros de que, a pesar de sus ojos oscuros y dormilones, era un loco en potencia y que, cuando se soltara, haría el mayor destrozo en la historia de la escuela.

-Profesor, yo…- y, además, era uno de los profesores favoritos de Saba- sé que esto parece--

-Creo que puedo deducir lo que estaba pasando, al menos hasta donde me interesa, pero gracias de todos modos, señor Schnnupermault- le dijo, tranquilamente, arrastrando las palabras, como solía- Ah- se volteó hacia Artemis y la tomó por sorpresa- ¿le molestaría bajar su varita, señorita Black? Es altamente peligroso que la tenga apuntada a alguien-

Artemis lo hizo de inmediato y ella y Saba se miraron de reojo. Ese Felix Felicis les habría caído de maravillas, porque sólo ellos tenían la facultad de meterse en tantos problemas en tan corto tiempo.

-Profesor, no me castigue- pidió Joshua- yo no hice nada… ellos tampoco- dijo- lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando de quidditch y…-

- ¿Y quién dijo que iba a hacer algo?- preguntó Wingolf hijo, sonriendo mordazmente ante las miradas desconcertadas de sus alumnos, por un segundo Artemis tuvo la impresión de que se estaba regodeando en su miedo- ajá- añadió, mirando vagamente sobre sus cabezas, parecía estar saboreando algo- este debe ser el poder que su tutora siente. No está mal. Es cómodo, de alguna manera. Con razón ella se ha vuelto adicta a él-

Artemis tuvo que apretar mucho la mandíbula para que no se desprendiera de su cabeza. No podía creer lo que Wingolf acababa de decir.

-Isaacs, vete- ordenó, de pronto.

-Pero, profesor…- protestaron Saba y Joshua a la vez.

-Isaacs, vete- repitió y no fue necesario que lo hiciera otra vez, porque para cuando terminó de escuchar su apellido, Joshua ya estaba a metros de distancia de ellos- y en cuanto a ustedes… ¿No han escuchado que el subdirector Viper es el nuevo encargado de la disciplina?-

Artemis gruñó para sí misma. No necesitaba que le recordaran eso.

-Siendo así ¿no creen que es una falta de respeto pelearse cuando lo acaban de nombrar? Y no sólo eso, es una estupidez. Si hay alguien que puede controlar todos los rincones de la escuela, ese es el subdirector Viper… y les aseguro que esas pequeñas peleas no serán de su agrado- de pronto, el rostro del profesor Wingolf estuvo más a tono con sus canas. Jamás lo habían visto tan serio ni tan acusador- espero que no se repita-

-Sí profesor-

Artemis tuvo que recostarse en la pared, después de que Wingolf los escoltara hasta las puertas del Comedor, porque sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se prometió que lo primero que iba a poner en el Pensadero al día siguiente era el momento de la noticia de Viper subdirector y la llamada de atención de Wingolf.

-No podemos poner nada de eso en el Pensadero- Saba adivinó su pensamiento- no podemos olvidarnos en ningún momento de que Viper es el encargado de normas-

-No pensé que Wingolf fuera su admirador- admitió Artemis- sobre todo después de ver cómo salió cuando nombraron a Viper-

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de las apariencias-

Engañan. Como ese año, por ejemplo. Artemis pensó que después de las vacaciones, el cuarto año en Goldenwand sería uno de los más fáciles y que Saba, Sami y ella podrían disfrutarlo al máximo sin preocuparse mucho por meterse en problemas, mejor dicho, porque los descubrieran después de meterse en los problemas. Sami delegada, Saba sin los problemas de sus sentidos y ella sin preocuparse tanto por la sombra de su papá. Pero todo había empezado a desviarse antes de que ella pudiera si quiera intentar corregirlo.

-Saba… ¿por qué no escuchaste a Wingolf?- preguntó Artemis, con miedo.

Sus orejas de elfo no lo habían escuchado acercarse.

-No sé- respondió su mejor amigo, vagamente- no tengo idea-

-Tal vez…-

-La cena ya acabó- Saba ojeó por un resquicio de la puerta hacia dentro del Comedor- ni siquiera están los delegados… quería ver a Hanna-

El Felix Felicis estaba funcionando al revés. Tal vez eso pasaba cuando uno lo rechazaba. Artemis se puso la capucha y junto a un Saba que se quejaba por no poder ver a su novia, dejó el Castillo Joven, esperando que la profesora Gabrián se hubiera quedado a festejar con los demás profesores el nombramiento de Viper, para que así no se diera cuenta de lo tarde que ellos estaban llegando.

Además, ni siquiera era su culpa.

- ¿Qué pasó con Joshua?- preguntó Artemis, a pocos metros de llegar al Paso, cuando aún cruzaban el bosque.

-Ni bien nos vio entrar a las cocinas se fue corriendo ¿no lo viste? Me pareció muy… raro-

-No le caemos bien-

-No es sólo por eso-

Artemis se detuvo. Acababa de oír a alguien acercándose a ellos. Detuvo a Saba de la mano y con la otra desenvainó su espada… si Apple Easthouse quería darle un susto, Artemis se iba a encargar de que se arrepintiera.

-Tranquila- le susurró Saba, soltando su mano de la de su amiga y poniéndola sobre su hombro.

Pronto no sólo escucharon a alguien, si no que lo vieron acercándose a ellos. Era alto, podía ser de años superiores, como Apple Easthouse. No podían verle el rostro porque tenía la capucha encima y no había prendido un _lumus_ con su varita, a pesar de eso caminaba con mucha seguridad hacia ellos, como si fueran su objetivo.

Saba apagó el _lumus_ de su varita y se puso en guardia. Artemis respiró profundamente, no podía seguir teniéndole miedo a Apple Easthouse… esa noche se iba a desembarazar de él de para siempre.

El encapuchado sin rostro se acercó aún más rápido, mientras Saba y Artemis fingían caminar con normalidad, como si no le prestaran atención. Unos pasos más y lo atacarían. Tenían que adelantársele, no podían darse el lujo de tener una pelea larga con él, no después del discurso del profesor Wingolf.

- ¡Hey!-

Artemis blandió su espada en el aire y la guardó en un solo segundo, mientras que Saba se mordió la lengua para no terminar el encantamiento. Quien estaba frente a ellos era Ru.

- ¿Qué pasó, han visto a una Lámpade?- les preguntó, ante su aspecto desencajado.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Saba.

-Ya, pero primero lo primero- Ru se puso al centro de los tres y empezó a andar con ellos hacia el Paso- los estábamos esperando. Joshua dijo que tuvieron problemas en el camino y que mejor los esperemos porque seguro se demoraban-

Artemis miró a Ru, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decirle.

Saba miró a Artemis y negó sutilmente con la cabeza, justo cuando ella pensaba decirle a Ru que no creía que Joshua había dicho eso.

Ru los guió por el Paso y luego por los pasillos secretos de la Fortaleza sin decir una sola palabra y fue bastante sorprendente que ellos lo siguieran sin chistar o preguntar.

Finalmente, salieron por un agujero bastante pequeño a la grandiosa explanada que era el techo de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, con banderas en cada esquina, con el escudo y los colores de Stormenhand, flameando por el viento helado. Desde ahí, Artemis siempre se sentía dueña de toda la negrura que la rodeaba, parte del lago, parte de la noche que era tan oscura que ocultaba hasta los árboles del bosque y al gran Castillo Joven. Desde ahí, como en el Salto, Artemis sentía que si se descuidaba y daba un paso en falso, iba a caer en un precipicio sin fondo.

-Como les dije, primero lo primero- empezó Ru, casi gritando a causa del viento, que se llevaba su voz- el subdirector Viper es el encargado de la disciplina. Tenemos que darle su regalo de bienvenida ¿no?-

Ru les alcanzó dos escobas y caminó hacia el frente.

Parados sobre la pequeña muralla que contorneaba el techo de la Fortaleza, a un centímetro del vacío, estaban ocho encapuchados con sus escobas en la mano, mirando a Artemis y a Saba sobre los hombros llamándolos con la mirada a formar parte de esa línea. Ru, Ghana, Creixell, Marcus, Hada, Otto, Sean y Joshua con las capas golpeteando en el viento, los esperaban.

* * *

**(corregido)**

**Buenas. El cuarto ha empezado. Y será... diferente. Pongan sus apuestas sobre quien morirá esta vez. O quienes. Quién salva a quien, quien traiciona a quién, quien descubre qué.**

**Siempre digo gracias por leer el capítulo y la otra vez me puse a pensar que es un poco repetitivo y a veces hasta se siente mecánico, siempre "gracias por leer esto" "gracias por leer lo otro"... ¿como que pierde el sentido no?... pero no. Esas gracias son constantes, porque de verdad aprecio muchísimo que lean lo que escribo y de veras me dan ganas de darles las gracias cada vez que lo hacen o que me mandan un review. No hay mecanización, al menos no en cómo me siento, esto es, las gracias no son una manera cortés de empezar el saludo, son gracias de verdad. Y creo que eso ya quedó claro. Je.**

**Ginebra, pues sí, la muerte de Hamal no conmociona mucho porque en general era un director bastante lejano a sus alumnos y con el que Artemis no se identificaba. Como leíste, Artemis decidió no ir a Hogwarts en vacaciones, en general, no ir a buscar a su papá en vacaciones aunque nunca dejó de pensar en eso y ese es un gran problema de Artemis, a veces piensa mucho las cosas, pero nunca las hace.**

**Esther, ¡no pienso que eres vieja por haber terminado los estudios! ¡Jamás! Yo estoy en la universidad, mas o menos a mitad de carrera (menos que más, porque me cambié de especialidad y... "perdí" un año...) y no me considero vieja para nada!... aunque eso es relativo. Bueno. No te preocupes por no leer o no responder, lo importante es que no te agobies en el trabajo (los jefes son los jefes y serán siempre los jefes... pesados y todo, pero no dejes q abusen eh!) y si lo haces, que te tomes un tiempo para relajarte haciendo lo que sea que te relaja, mucha presión no es saludable. Con respecto al comodín, sí pues, Cástor y Pólux se tienen el uno al otro, como Artemis y Apollus. Sobre la vida amorosa de Artemis (o la falta de) ya todo está planeado hasta el fin de sus días, pero no te puedo decir nada porque se arruina la sorpresa, lo que sí te puedo decir es que a Ru, como habrás notado, le gusta Creixell desde hace bastante tiempo. Y sí... a Artemis Ru le llama la atención de un modo peculiar y también está un poco celosa de Creixell, cosa que ella detesta porque le resulta bastante incómoda la situación.**

**En general, Artemis tiende a negar ese tipo de conexión o esa manera de ver a los demás que implique involucrarse más de lo necesario. Sobre todo odia aceptar que le gusta alguien. El problema es que por alguna razón ha empezado a ver a los demás con los ojos que no tenía el año anterior, está creciendo, sus hormonas se están desarrollando y no quiero decir que se volverá desenfrenada, porque no es el caso, pero... habrán cambios en ella. Con decirles que ya se dio cuenta (por fin) de lo bueno que está Saba.**

**Cris! Es un poco tarde, pero siempre vale la pregunta ¿estás bien ahora? ¿qué pasó? Ojalá que no te haya dolido. Supongo que ya debes estar completamente repuesta ¿verdad? Si le miramos el lado amable, tuviste un tiempo de descanso para regresar con fuerzas al estudio, sí que sí. Y bueno, lo que Apple le hizo a Artemis se ha quedado bien firme en su cabeza, así que, no podía hacerla ganarle a Greg, me pareció que era lo adecuado para si situación, además, tomando en cuenta que a veces Artemis es un poco malcriada y berrinchuda... de cualquier manera no iba a ganar el Torneo, porque aún no está al nivel de los grandes. Le ganó a Greenhouse en parte por cansancio en el Pre-Torneo. En parte. Tampoco es mala, es muy buena, pero le falta mucho para ser... ya me entendiste. **

**Sobre Remus, tienes que darle un chance, porque Artemis y Hogwarts son dos cosas opuestas para él, por un lado está Artemis, que es tipo el símbolo de una vida solitaria que él no escogió, porque él no quiso quedarse con ella, se la dejaron y no tuvo más opción, además, es el recuerdo de Sirius, el traidor (hasta ahora) que mató a sus mejores amigos y eso le debió doler profundamente. Y por el otro lado está Hogwarts, que es toda su vida, estoy segura de que él habría dado todo por volver al tiempo en el que sus amigos y él vivían felices y tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo... además está Harry, el vivo retrado de James con los ojos de Lily. No es una desición fácil. **

**Muchos besos!!**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y si no, ya saben, me lo dicen con confianza.**

**H.**


	31. Encantamientos Ocultos

Encantamientos Ocultos

- ¡¡Menuda anemia ha desarrollado durante las vacaciones!!- exclamó Miss Grapehood, fuera de sus casillas.

Artemis bajó la cabeza, resignada.

Más de uno se volteó a verla, mientras la elfina doméstica levitaba a su alrededor, gruñendo sobre lo irresponsable y poco cuidadosa que era con ella misma. "Sólo tiene un cuerpo, señorita Black, sólo tiene un cuerpo" le decía, sin importarle (o tal vez sin recordar) que la enfermería estuviera llena de los alumnos que pertenecían al equipo de esgrima de Goldenwand y que se encontraban ahí para su primer chequeo del año.

Todos voltearon hacia el epicentro de los gritos con una especial emoción, el equipo de esgrima tenía la fama de ser el que más normas pasaba por alto, incluyendo los chequeos anuales y cualquier otro proceso que no les pareciera divertido, sin embargo, el año anterior justo antes de terminar las clases el profesor Pólux Altair les advirtió, casi amenazó, que si uno sólo faltaba sin justificación previa ellos se retirarían de cualquier campeonato que hubiera en el año. Por eso la expectativa de pelea, cualquiera fuese su intensidad, les daba la esperanza de quebrar ese halo soso y molesto que se había formado.

- ¿Anemia?- Gerard Greenhouse, el genio de la esgrima que acababa de convertirse en capitán del equipo, se paró frente a Artemis con los brazos cruzados. A la altura de su hombro tenía a un pergamino levitante con una pluma plateada que empezaba a garabatear algo.

-No es necesario que lo pongas- le dijo Artemis, apurada, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, esperando a que los miembros del equipo dejaran de mirarlos.

-Son órdenes del profesor- silenció Gerard, mirando sobre su hombro lo que se escribía en el pergamino.

-A Alina le pasaste la migraña- recordó Artemis, empezando a desesperarse, porque a pesar de que todos hubieran vuelto a sus asuntos, estaban especialmente atentos.

-Porque su tío se ha muerto- explicó Greenhouse, como si fuera ofensivo si quiera preguntar- Merlín, Black, que insensible-

- ¡Eso está poniendo que he perdido sensibilidad!- Artemis se puso de pié de golpe y levantó la mano para tomar la pluma y hacerla dejar de escribir, pero Gerard Greenhouse fue más rápido (obviamente, pensó Artemis luego, por algo era el capitán del equipo de esgrima) y sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza- estoy bien- le dijo ella, un poco corta por el contacto, aunque lo suficientemente molesta como para no dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que la razón por la que no reportaba a Alina era porque la primera ronda de los Juegos de Esgrima Interescolares estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella era una de las favoritas… si reportaba a Alina, entonces no la tendrían para la competencia.

Por otro lado, si el profesor Pólux Altair llegaba a leer el informe de su salud, Artemis estaba segura de que no la iba a dejar entrenar como debería… sin su permiso y con el profesor Viper encima de las nucas de todos, no podría quedarse entrenando hasta tarde; sin contar que el profesor Pólux tampoco la tendría en cuenta para los duelos con las otras escuelas, incluida la primera ronda de los Juegos Interescolares, es más, Artemis sabía que el profesor Altair le prohibiría representar a Goldenwand incluso dentro de Goldenwand, si es que estaba enferma. Y no iba a dejar que su año en el equipo de esgrima se arruinara.

-Estás demasiado pálida y tienes ojeras…- Greenhouse la estudió rápidamente, escudriñándola de manera casi insolente- además, pareces cansada-

-Es mi color- admitió Artemis, avergonzada- y no he podido dormir bien- sobre todo la noche del domingo, noche del Vuelo de los Stormenhand que en esa ocasión se prolongó hasta las cinco de la mañana del lunes- estoy sana-

-Miss Grapehood— empezó a llamar Greenhouse, pero Artemis habló sobre él.

-Está bien, estoy enferma- si eso era lo que quería escuchar, se lo iba a decir- pero voy a tomar lo que me digan. Mientras, no pienso bajar el ritmo en el entrenamiento, lo prometo-

-No lo digas así, que a mi no me estás haciendo ningún favor. El profesor te puede cambiar si estorbas, yo también lo puedo--

-No es cierto-

-Es la segunda vez que me interrumpes, Black- su puño apretó la muñeca de Artemis.

-Lo siento, capitán- Artemis bajó la cabeza, de pronto Fleance, el capitán de quidditch que trataba mal a sus jugadores, ya no le pareció tan severo- pero… la mayoría de esgrimistas se fueron el año pasado y no están entrando más. Somos cada vez menos, si alguien se lesiona en los Juegos, no vamos a tener de dónde reemplazar- y ella no era tan mala, por Merlín, había ganado el Pre-Torneo el año anterior, en duelo contra él mismo. Al menos podría tener la decencia de recordarlo.

Greenhouse frunció el ceño, le soltó la muñeca y ordenó a la pluma levitante que se detuviera y borrara lo que había escrito sobre Artemis.

-Gracias- le dijo ella, sintiéndolo de verdad.

-Pero si faltas a una sola práctica o pones cara de enferma y retrasas a los demás, te reporto con el profesor Pólux, Black. Lo digo en serio-

Artemis asintió. Greenhouse le dio la espalda y siguió su revisión.

Miss Grapehood llegó unos segundos después con un par de botellitas llenas de líquido de colores desagradables, una de ellas parecía y olía a aguas del desagüe y la otra era tan viscosa que a penas se movía dentro de su recipiente. La enfermera hizo a Artemis estirar sus manos y colocó una botella en cada una, mientras le explicaba sendos usos, propiedades y cómo si no se las tomaba a la hora que decía durante el tiempo indicado, se iba a desplomar mientras caminaba, no volvería a curarse nunca más y no encontraría un esposo que quisiera hacerse cargo de ella.

-Ah- le dijo, cuando Artemis saltaba de la cama para ir a su primera clase de la tarde- y dígale a su amiga de Valthemoon que ni se le ocurra estudiar mis preparados para hacer los genéricos, señorita Black, porque si no voy a tener que reportarla con el subdirector Viper-

Artemis asintió, pensando que de todas maneras Sami no se tenía que enterar de que le habían mandado medicamentos nuevos. Primero que nada porque no la veía desde el primer día de clase, la labor de delegada y el propósito firme de dejar de ser una Invisible dejaban poco espacio para sus reuniones, que se habían reducido a sesiones con el Pensadero y las prácticas clandestinas de magia. Y segundo porque la noticia de que tenía anemia iba a hacer reventar a Sami de la rabia y la preocupación… y renacería al poco tiempo como la enfermera neurótica que no la dejaba ni cuando iba al baño. Aunque podría decirle que Miss Grapehood había encontrado algo raro en ella, pero que no se había atrevido a diagnosticar. De esa manera, tal vez Sami le ofreciera un sorbo del Félix Felicis, que aún no tomaban, para que el diagnóstico no fuera desfavorable…

Pero eso no era lo más importante. Greenhouse lo había dejado claro: no flaquear en el año… y a Artemis ya se le empezaban a ocurrir un par de cosas que podrían poner su promesa en riesgo. La más grande de todas era el aniversario, por supuesto. Los recuerdos de ese día le llegaron con dificultad y de manera confusa e inconexa, casi haciéndola lamentar haber echado todos al Pensadero… pero recordaba lo pertinente para su caso en concreto: que después del aniversario había estado mucho tiempo en la enfermería y mucho más sintiéndose débil y desconectada de su cuerpo. Y antes, con migrañas imposibles.

No podía permitirse tener un aniversario ese año. Aún sin la esgrima en juego… a Viper no se le iba a escapar la destrucción de un salón completo como el año anterior.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-

Saba, el elfo hermoso, la esperaba en la puerta del salón de la clase nueva que tenían con el profesor Dimber. Con el director Dimber.

Artemis alejó al aniversario de su cabeza, se encogió de hombros y sin querer hizo que las botellitas de medicina que había guardado en su bolsillo izquierdo tintinearan contra su espada. Saba se le acercó negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué te han dado?- le preguntó.

-Vómito y agua de desagüe- respondió Artemis, sin sacar las botellas- ¿ya empezó la clase?-

-No. ¿Por qué te han dado eso?- Saba parecía divertido- ¿Qué te han dicho que tienes?-

-Anemia-

El elfo abrió los ojos sorprendido sólo por un segundo, después del cual sonrió levemente y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Artemis. Así entraron a clase y así se quedaron unos segundos, cuando ocuparon sus lugares en una de las últimas carpetas compartidas de la fila de la esquina pegada a las ventanas. Era su lugar favorito… y el abrazo de Saba era su favorito, aunque en los últimos días había tenido que compartirlo con Hanna Marianne, muchísimo más que el año anterior. Odiaba a esa Hanna Marianne… odiaba que esa tuviera al chico más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

¡No! Artemis sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

Ru, que estaba delante de ellos, se volteó, haciendo tambalear su cola de caballo, y miró fijamente a Saba. Artemis no pudo dejar de notar que el asiento de su lado aún estaba vacío… y que su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo lo hacía verse más particular.

-Ya, elfa, habla- dijo Ru, seriamente.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de clases, Saba no había tenido oportunidad de decirle a Ru lo que había pasado con Joshua, más que nada porque nunca estaban solos. Y había bastantes razones para eso, la más importante no involucraba a Joshua sospechando ni nada por el estilo, si no a las implacables admiradoras de Saba, que estaban decididas ese año a taponear el camino que el elfo pisara.

-Aquí no- respondió Saba, soltando a Artemis- después de clase… y tenemos que estar los tres- añadió, mirando a su mejor amiga.

Ru también la miró, al menos por un cuarto de segundo, porque justo cuando Artemis pensaba quitar la mirada de sus dedos y devolvérsela a Ru, entró Creixell al salón, con su caminata dura, la varita sujetando el cabello en un moño y sus ojos grandes e interesantes, dueños de una belleza que Artemis envidió por unos instantes, porque Ru no dejaba de verlos.

Y, obviamente, se sentó a su lado.

-Lila Elmira es un dolor de culo- dijo, como saludo- se ha parado a unos metros de la puerta a decirle a la gente de la clase que está llegando tarde y que si lo hacen cuatro veces más, los va a acusar-

Ru negó pesadamente.

-Hola Saba, Artemis… ¿qué tal? –

Pero no pudieron contestarle (y Artemis de todas maneras no quería hacerlo) porque el director Dimber entró al salón, secundado por Lila Elmira y su brillante cordón plateado, en la mejor actitud de perro guardián.

Tras ella iban los chicos del curso que faltaban, asesinándola con la mirada, incluso la pacífica Ghana, que también lucía un cordón de delegada. Artemis se unió a la mirada colectiva de odio, pero no pudo evitar cierto recelo al recordar que Lila Elmira se había hecho bastante buena con los encantamientos petrificadores y que prefería, siempre, petrificar a muchas personas a la vez, que a una sola.

-Me gustaría su atención, por favor- pidió el profesor Dimber, con los brazos cruzados ante la clase.

Ocultaba la sonrisa bonachona tras su barba de Papá Noel y los miraba como un abuelo miraría a sus nietos favoritos haciendo travesuras. Eso era, justamente, lo que sentían todos sus alumnos, que ocupaban una parte en el corazón de Dimber, que eran realmente importantes para él, como sus nietos, como su familia.

Por eso Artemis se desconcertaba cada vez que lo veía, porque no terminaba de entender cómo una persona así de buena podía haber nombrado a alguien como Viper como su subdirector. Ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma, ni siquiera compartían el interés por los alumnos. ¿Qué había visto Dimber en Viper para considerarlo capaz de ser su mano derecha?

-Espero que les haya gustado la clase pasada de Encantamientos, con el profesor Gamma, porque él se convertirá en su profesor a partir de hoy-

Todos los Stormenhand se miraron. Ninguno quería a Gamma.

¿Qué veía Dimber en Gamma y Viper, que no veían el resto de alumnos, para confiar tanto en ellos?

-Eso hará posible que le preste toda la atención y dedicación a este curso, que no tiene nombre- Dimber sonrió- y lo más importante, que les dedique todas mis fuerzas a ustedes, que recién lo están empezando. El curso sería inviable si no estuviera completamente comprometido… y ustedes no van a obtener resultados si tampoco lo están-

Dimber pasó la vista por cada uno de sus alumnos. Su mirada se volvió grave, pero aún no perdía el toque bonachón que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Alguno ha escuchado hablar de los Encantamientos Ocultos?-

La mano de Ghana se levantó con miedo.

-Ghana, ilústranos-

-Bueno, no es mucho lo que he escuchado…- admitió ella, estaba tan nerviosa que todos le dedicaron especial atención- los Encantamientos Ocultos son como… encantamientos únicos o algo así, raros, muy pocos magos los practican y…-

- ¿Y…?- el profesor Dimber miró con confianza a Ghana, justo la que necesitaba para continuar hablando.

-Hacen daño a la gente-

-No es posible, has escuchado mal- sentenció Lila Elmira, en voz alta.

-Shhhh. Nadie te ha preguntado, Elmira- la calló Creixell.

-Cállate tú- respondió Elmira, mirándola sobre el hombro- es imposible que los Encantamientos Ocultos le hagan daño a la gente porque entonces no nos los enseñaría el director Dimber-

-Lo que dice Ghana es cierto, Lila- dijo el profesor Dimber.

La clase se quedó muda.

-Pero muchas de las cosas que aprenden aquí pueden hacer daño también, incluso aunque no existan específicamente para eso. Sin embargo, la intervención de Ghana es bastante pertinente… en el aprendizaje de los Encantamientos Ocultos tenemos que ser más cuidadosos que de costumbre ¿por qué? simplemente porque no sabemos qué es lo que puede salir de nuestra varita. Así queda establecida la primera regla: No apuntar a sus compañeros hasta que puedan controlar el encantamiento-

El silencio de los trece de Stormenhand era fúnebre. La mayoría miraba a Dimber con los ojos perdidos, sin entender una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, o sin creerla. Pero una curiosa picazón había empezado a recorrer a todos, incluso a quienes parecían asustados, y los llenaba, poco a poco, de ganas de empezar a practicar esos Encantamientos Ocultos.

Lila Elmira alzó la mano, cortando el silencio.

-Profesor ¿qué son esos Encantamientos Ocultos, exactamente?-

-Son encantamientos que sólo pueden ser practicados por los magos y brujas que los albergan en su interior. Es decir, una especie de huella digital mágica, sólo ustedes la tienen, a diferencia de los encantamientos regulares, que pueden ser practicados por todos, poniendo los niveles de dificultad aparte. Forman parte de un área de la magia poco explorada y en sí, no existen muchos estudios sobre estos, porque la práctica no está expandida. La mayoría de magos y brujas mueren sin estar consientes de que tenían un encantamiento exclusivo dentro de ellos-

-Pero… ¿son peligrosos de verdad?- preguntó Hada, con su vocecita- osea… ¿sólo sirven para hacer daño?-

-Por supuesto que no, Hada- Dimber le dedicó una mirada tranquilizante que, sin querer, tranquilizó al resto de alumnos- la utilidad de los Encantamientos Ocultos es bastante amplia, pero… esto es bastante importante, sea cual sea su encantamiento, tienen que aceptarlo, porque es parte de ustedes. Es más, estoy seguro de que más de uno ya ha tenido una pequeña muestra de su Encantamiento Oculto, sólo que no se han dado cuenta-

- ¿Como cuando podemos hacer magia antes de entrar a la escuela?- preguntó Sean.

-No- Dimber les sonrió- no tienen que preocuparse, vamos a ir descubriendo y aprendiendo _juntos_ conforme pase el año y si finalmente no les gusta, el curso deja de ser obligatorio el año que viene. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

Artemis pensó, mientras la sonrisa de Dimber la reconfortaba, que ese profesor sería capaz de esperarla en la tierra, con los brazos abiertos, si es que algo iba mal en El Salto. Y que sería el único que la atraparía.

Estaba ansiosa. Estaba dispuesta.

Miró a Saba con la respiración contenida y este le devolvió la mirada con emoción.

-Bien. No se preocupen si algo no les ha quedado claro, llevarán el curso hasta su último año de la escuela, si quieren. Pero lo que sí les voy a pedir es que tengan estas instrucciones claras: Número uno, como ya les dije, no apunten a sus compañeros con la varita. Número dos, estén dispuestos a arriesgarse y a soltarse… y a pedir ayuda si la necesitan. Número tres: concéntrese. Número cuatro: respeten a sus compañeros y a ustedes mismos. Número cinco: los Encantamientos Ocultos son magia avanzada, si no pueden manejar el suyo para el final del año, no pasa nada. La mayoría de alumnos logra controlar el suyo para 7mo año- los miró con las cejas levantadas, dejando en claro que ese nuevo curso no era juego- ¿Podemos quedar en eso?-

Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien- la sonrisa de Dimber se ensanchó- ahora, ¿qué tan a la mano tienen el Latín?-

-Perfecto- dijo Lila Elmira.

Todos la abuchearon. El profesor Dimber los calló con una mano.

-Porque la razón por la que el profesor Bridge les ha enseñado Latín desde la mitad del año pasado y sigue haciéndolo y seguirá, es porque su Encantamiento Oculto está en Latín- la sonrisa bonachona de Dimber se convirtió en una risita traviesa cuando vio a todos, excepto Lila Elmira, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Déjame ver si entendí- quince minutos después, todos llevaban sus carpetas fuera del aula e intentaban apilarlas una sobre otra para que no estorbaran el paso. Marcus quería hacer un encantamiento adherente que las mantuviera pegadas a la pared en una columna larguísima, pero tenía bastantes dificultades- yo tengo un encantamiento propio, que nadie más puede hacer, digamos, que vuelva azul los mocos de las narices que apunte… lo hago… pero si Ru lo ve y lo aprende ¿no debería poder hacerlo él también?-

-No pues, porque es tuyo- rebatió Creixell, que estaba trepada en la torre de carpetas, acomodándolas.

- ¡Creixell, bájate de ahí!- gritó Ru, parecía preocupado.

Artemis escondió su bufido en una tos y continuó arreglando las carpetas de abajo, junto a Saba.

-Pero que Ru lo haga no significa que deje de ser mío- apuntó Marcus- Merlín, Sean, no hagas tanto, te puede dar una hernia-

Sean, que estaba sentado cómodamente sobre una de las carpetas, mirando a todos con los brazos cruzados, se puso de pié.

-Creo que es así- dijo- Marcus puede hacer los mocos azules, dice como se hacen y los demás lo copiamos. Pero el encantamiento es de Marcus-

Lila Elmira soltó una risotada. Ella y Kitty MacDaughtry estaban paradas cuchicheando junto a la puerta del salón. En ese momento, cuando todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían por un segundo, para verlas, ella cruzó los brazos y los miró con cara de quien iba a decirle el secreto de la vida eterna a un montón de chanchos. Su cordón plateado brilló más que nunca.

-Lo han entendido todo mal- les dijo- es obvio que es un proceso más complicado. Se les está olvidando la parte del latín y también la parte en la que uno decide cuál va a ser su encantamiento oculto… no creo que sean simplemente mocos-

- ¿Pero van a ser simplemente mis mocos o también de los demás?- preguntó Marcus, que ya había podido adherir las carpetas unas a otras y bajaba a Creixell de las alturas.

-Van a ser tus mocos-

El profesor Dimber apareció en la puerta.

-Y nadie más los va a poder hacer, nunca-

Artemis miró a Saba inmediatamente. Una imagen acababa de aparecer en su cabeza a la velocidad de un presentimiento. Ella recordaba… vagamente, por supuesto, consecuencias del (ab)uso del Pensadero… recordaba a Saba de cabeza y a Sami haciendo los Ocho Imposibles de Transformaciones para probarle que no había ningún problema en ella ni en su varita, que era suficientemente capaz de hacer básicamente lo que quisiera…

Excepto…

¿Cómo era? _Fill…o. Filo. Fullo. Filalgo_. El hilillo que Saba hizo aparecer _ese _día, porque lo necesitaban desesperadamente y que Sami, a pesar de todos sus intentos no había podido convocar.

Saba sonrió con autosuficiencia ante la mirada atontada de Artemis.

- ¿Recién te das cuenta?- le dijo, cuando Sean y Otto los empujaban para entrar de nuevo al salón.

Así que Saba era capaz de…

Pero no pudo seguir pensando, porque ni bien puso un pié dentro del aula (era la última), la puerta se cerró y las ventanas fueron opacándose, una por una, con cada toque del profesor Dimber.

-Cuando las luces se vayan por completo, quiero que cierren los ojos y que respiren lo más profundamente que puedan. No abran los ojos por nada- Artemis sonrió, el profesor Dimber le recordó a Ursa Ater antes del Salto- van a estar siempre aquí, en el salón, así que no se asusten-

Las luces se apagaron por completo ni bien Dimber dejó de hablar. Extraño. Era tarde, pero no tanto… seguro el profesor…

-Artemis, cierra los ojos. Tú también Hada-

Artemis cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y esperó…

Al instante tomó una rápida bocanada de aire porque sintió que estaba sumergiéndose, de la nada, en un lago de agua helada. Intentó patalear para salir, pero sus pies se encontraron con el piso y recordó lo que el profesor Dimber le había dicho, pero a pesar de que se repitiera una y otra vez que estaba en el salón, no podía dejar de sentir el hincón en el pecho que el agua helada le provocaba. Y que se hundía. Y se hundía.

Escuchó un murmullo a lo lejos, que se iba haciendo más y más fuerte conforme ella intentaba con más y más ahínco respirar como antes. El agua iba poniéndose más helada y los murmullos habían alcanzado su máximo, como si todos susurraran en su oreja, como si susurraran de frente a su cerebro.

De pronto, algo explotó bajo sus pies y empezó a subir y subir. ¿El Salto?

Los murmullos se alejaban conforme ganaba altura y su pecho ya no hincaba y ya podía respirar bien. Suspiró aliviada.

Pero ella seguía subiendo. A tanta velocidad que dejó de sentir las piernas. "Tranquila" se dijo, pero automáticamente, porque ni bien terminó de decírselo olvidó lo que "tranquila" significaba. Y ya no sabía lo que eran las piernas, como si nunca las hubiera tenido. Luego los brazos. ¿Qué eran brazos? ¿Eran brazos qué? No brazos, no piernas. ¿Estaba los perdiendo? No cuerpo. Y pronto, no cabeza…

No oía, no respiraba. Había perdido hasta las oraciones y las palabras.

Y los recuerdos.

- ¡NO!-

Artemis abrió los ojos, asustada.

Estaba en el salón, como el profesor Dimber les había dicho… pero no estaba de pié. Las luces ya se habían prendido y podía ver a todos a su alrededor, Saba también estaba echado, a su lado, pero Marcus y Ghana, a unas cuantas personas de ella, hacia su derecha, estaban de pié, mirándose con gravedad y respirando muy fuerte. Y en el extremo, junto a una de las ventanas que acababa de aclararse nuevamente, estaba Hada, de rodillas y con las manos en la cara, llorando. Había sido su grito el que la despertó. Pobrecita.

- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó Saba, sonriendo somnoliento, como cuando le daba los buenos días al despertar en su cama.

Artemis negó con la cabeza, volviendo a sentirla. Inmediatamente después movió los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies, para comprobar que aún estaban ahí. Por un segundo, Artemis había tenido la angustiosa sensación de que su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo…

Poco a poco todos fueron poniéndose de pié, excepto Artemis y Saba, que decidieron quedarse echados, y Hada, que lloraba a pesar de los abrazos de Ghana y Creixell, que fueron a socorrerla ni bien la oyeron sollozar.

-Hada, ven aquí- llamó el profesor Dimber, que estaba de pié, frente a todos- a ver… ¿qué fue lo primero que sintieron?- preguntó, mientras Hada caminaba temblorosa hacia él.

-Un montón de viento- dijo Ghana. Estaba tiritando.

-Yo no sentí eso- contradijo Lila Elmira- no era viento, era una fuerza que apretaba hacia abajo. Es fácil de confundir-

- ¿Alguien sintió algo diferente?- preguntó Dimber.

Todos levantaron la mano.

-Entonces hemos empezado bien. La intención del ejercicio no era que todos sintieran lo mismo- Artemis vio a Lila Elmira enrojecer de golpe- o al mismo tiempo. Cada uno tiene un proceso diferente- alguien levantó la mano- dime, Greg-

-Yo no sentí nada- admitió Greg Easthouse- estuve con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, concentrado, pero no sentí nada-

-Entonces eres un _muggle, _vete- le dijo Sean, con sorna.

- ¡Sean!- el profesor Dimber le llamó la atención- no te preocupes, Greg. Es sólo la primera clase-

Hada, que estaba sentada al lado de Dimber, soltó un chillido ante la idea de tener más clases como esas.

-Quiero que registren todo lo que sintieron, vieron, olieron, oyeron mientras estuvieron con los ojos cerrados, si quieren escriban o hagan un dibujo que los haga recordar- los miró gravemente. Artemis jamás había visto a Dimber así en una clase- Es importante que lo hagan, porque es en base a eso y a lo que vayan descubriendo en el camino que podrán encontrar su Encantamiento Oculto- finalmente, su sonrisa bonachona apareció- esa es su tarea. Nos vemos en la próxima clase. Asalten el Comedor, por favor, han hecho bastante trabajo. Hada, quiero hablar contigo-

* * *

Artemis vio cómo una manzana verde que estaba a cuatro metros de ella, pasaba sobre su cabeza y llegaba a las manos de Saba, a otros cuatro metros en la dirección contraria, halada por un hilillo morado que salía de su varita.

-No puedo creer que ya hayas aprobado el curso sin siquiera tener una clase de verdad- dijo.

Suspiró y se metió una aceituna en la boca mientras Saba jugueteaba con la manzana, haciéndola girar por el aire.

Estaban dentro de los camerinos, iluminados por un frasco que contenía Fuego de Lámpade, perfecto para que quien pasara por afuera no se diera cuenta de que había alguien ahí.

-No seas exagerada, es solo un hilito- le dijo su mejor amigo, que, a pesar de lo que dijera, estaba bastante contento consigo mismo.

-No es _sólo _un hilito- apuntó Artemis- es magia demasiado avanzada-

- ¿Avanzada como el _patronus_?- preguntó Saba, haciendo sentir incómoda a Artemis- hace tiempo que no haces uno-

Artemis se metió dos aceitunas a la boca. Saba levantó una ceja y le dio una mordida a su manzana cuando ésta pasó a su lado.

-La próxima clase le muestro a Dimber- consideró él, masticando- tengo que inventar una buena historia sobre cómo me di cuenta de que lo tenía-

Artemis y Saba se miraron seriamente. No podía decirle la verdad a Dimber, porque los descubrirían.

- ¿Has pasado por _ahí_?- preguntó Artemis casualmente, metiéndose otra aceituna a la boca.

-No- respondió su mejor amigo- se darían cuenta. Digamos que soy como un cometa que tiene una cola compuesta por 200 chicas-

-Te están molestando ¿no?-

Saba jamás había hablado de sus admiradoras… y tenía que ser bastante estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que las tenía. Desde el primer día que estuvo en Goldenwand. Desde la Ceremonia de Iniciación. Aunque fuera un niño de once años, tenía a todo tipo de chicas (y hasta chicos) detrás de él, buscándolo en los pasillos, sonriéndole, regalándole cosas, declarándole su amor, nunca dejándolo tranquilo. Pero él había sido siempre amable y bastante reservado, casi no hablaba de ellas, ni siquiera con Artemis y siempre prefería no darse por enterado de que lo seguían… Artemis sabía que tenían que haber colmado su paciencia para que decidiera pronunciarse.

-De todas maneras, no sabemos qué clase de encantamientos han puesto este año. Nos podríamos meter en problemas sin querer-

Ni bien Saba terminó la frase, los dos empezaron a reírse. "_Sin querer_", qué chistoso. La mayoría de problemas que se habían ganado en su vida escolar habían sido "sin querer"… y, en ese momento, estaban cuidando que el único problema al que entraban concientemente fuera con todas las de la ley. Queriendo.

-Ríanse más fuerte, creo que los delegados no los escucharon-

Los cinco integrantes de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto los miraban con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta de los camerinos, medio ocultos en la oscuridad. La risa de Artemis y Saba se paralizó de golpe y les devolvieron la mirada, seriamente.

-Perdón, capitán- pidió Saba.

-Ya, no hay problema chico- Bert Falcone se adelantó a los cinco mayores, saliendo de la oscuridad, y se sentó junto a Saba, sobre una caja que contenía floretes viejos- tenemos que acabar con esto antes de que nos caiga el toque de queda-

- ¿Por qué el apuro, gordi?- preguntó Dan Bryce, avanzando junto a Alina.

-Porque no me gustaría que el sub-director me expulse por llegar tarde a mi sala común- respondió, como si fuera más que obvio- ha suspendido una semana a Gibbons sólo por…-

-Sereno, moreno. Te estás olvidando de que nuestro compañero aquí- señaló a Adrian Acutus, que tenían un cordón dorado en el brazo- es delegado-

- ¿Vas a usar tu poder de delegado para…?- Bert Falcone no lo podía creer.

Y Artemis no podía creer lo rápidos que eran esos mayores para arrastrarla en una serie de asuntos que no le interesaban, pero de los que no podía salirse.

-Gorda, no seas melodramática- calló Adrian Acutus.

- ¿Y tú, Fleance, estás de acuerdo…?-

Bert Falcone y Artemis miraron a Fleance, buscando alguna señal de desaprobación. No porque violaran las normas, Artemis tenía la impresión de que eso no le importaba tanto a Fleance como el hecho de que las reuniones fueran largas. El capitán del equipo de quidditch siempre se quejaba de que sus reuniones no eran lo suficientemente cortas y que todos se esforzaban en hacer un té de tías cuando el único propósito de las juntas era informar cosas puntuales.

Pero para su sorpresa, Fleance sonreía recostado en la pared, conforme con que se tardaran el tiempo que quisieran… y probablemente también con el hecho de que Adrian Acutus utilizara su cordón para librarlos de problemas. A Artemis se le iluminó el rostro… tal vez él también detestaba a Viper y esa era su manera de decirle que podía meterse su disciplina por donde más le doliera.

- ¿Así que tuvieron clase con el verdadero Dimber, hoy?- preguntó Dan Bryce, dejando el asunto por concluido y mirando a Saba y a Artemis con los ojos brillantes- ¿qué tal?-

-Bien- respondió Saba, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Sólo bien?- preguntó Alina, incrédula.

Artemis no pudo mirarla a la cara. El recuerdo del director Hamal, su tío, muerto en su despacho no había desaparecido del todo de su cabeza, aún después de tantas sesiones con el Pensadero. Y se sentía culpable por haber sido ella, una completa extraña para el director, quien lo había visto primero, probablemente primero que nadie.

Primero que nadie. Cuatro alumnos de tercer curso de Stormenhand habían sido los primeros en ver a un importante mago, muerto. ¿Primero que nadie?

-Recuerdo esa clase- evocó Dan Bryce, con una sonrisa enorme, sacando a Artemis de su momentáneo ensimismamiento- ¿te acuerdas Adrian?-

-Ajá- Adrian Acutus sonrió también y sonreía de verdad, hasta parecía capaz de ser feliz- el verdadero Dimber es un maestro-

-Está tan obsesionado con su tema que los va a hacer obsesionarse a ustedes también- agregó Alina.

- ¿Obsesionado?- preguntó Saba, mirando a Artemis. Ella intentó decirle con señas que se fueran a un lado para hablar lo del director, que había empezado a inquietarla (porque nunca lo había pensado), pero él no le entendió.

- ¿No sabían?- Adrian Acutus los miró sobre el hombro- yo lo sabía desde antes de entrar a la escuela. Therios Dimber está perdidamente obsesionado con el tema de los Encantamientos Ocultos. Les ha dedicado toda su vida… y muchas veces casi se muere por ellos. ¡Está loco! Pero es un genio-

-Un buen mago llegaría a controlar como máximo a tres Encantamientos Ocultos durante toda su vida, Dimber controla diez- Dan Bryce buscó al resto de sus compañeros para que corroboraran su dato y todos asintieron.

Artemis se quedó boquiabierta… y la grandeza de Dimber hizo que olvidara por completo lo del director Hamal.

-Por eso dudo que la clase haya estado sólo bien- admitió Alina.

Hubo un ligero ¡pop! cuando el hilillo de Saba se volvió a meter en su varita.

- ¿Tú ya controlas tu Encantamiento Oculto, Dan?- preguntó Bert Falcone.

-Cuando estoy de humor-

-Ya, ahora sí vamos al asunto- comunicó Fleance, parándose derecho y acercándose al círculo que se había formado en torno a Artemis y Saba- El Salto- todos se callaron de golpe, Fleance asintió complacido- los problemas que había con el Salto se han resuelto y se realizará dentro de dos sábados, al amanecer, como era costumbre. Hay uno o dos nuevos integrantes, según la profesora Ater. Schnuppermault, después de Saltar hay entrenamiento de quidditch-

- ¿Qué más?- preguntó Bert Falcone, ante el silencio abrupto del capitán de quidditch.

-Nada- respondió Fleance- si quieren quedarse para aprovechar el cordón de Adrian, bienvenidos, yo tengo sueño… me despiertan cuando se vayan-

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a hacerse una cama con las colchonetas y los protectores, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Bert Falcone lo interceptó.

- ¿Nada más?- le preguntó, estirando las cejas y asintiendo con la cabeza, como si supiera que Fleance tenía más información pero no la quería decir- ¿no se te olvida…?-

-Ni pienses que voy a decir tu juramento estúpido- advirtió Fleance.

-Pero si te lo ha compuesto con tanto cariño…- dijo Dan Bryce, fingiendo lástima.

-Bert tiene razón, Fleance- interrumpió Alina- no nos has dicho cómo está la profesora Ater. Últimamente ha cancelado sus clases porque tiene migrañas…-

-Yo la vi bien- admitió Fleance- ¿qué más?-

- ¿Cómo se han resuelto los problemas entre la profesora Ater y la profesora Gabrián?- preguntó Bert Falcone, sin respirar- perdonen si es su tutora, pero ella era el mayor obstáculo que teníamos-

-No nos incumbe- respondió Fleance- ¿qué más?-

- ¿Cómo que no nos incumbe? ¡Esa fue la causa de que hayamos saltado en el segundo semestre del año! No fue una pequeña dificultad, fue toda una pelea… y no quiero tener que recordarte cómo nos persiguieron sus sicarios-

-En Stormenhand no hay sicarios- aclaró Saba.

-Lo siento. Pero nos persiguieron. Alcanzaron a uno y le pegaron, si eso no es ser un sicario, entonces no sé lo que es. No estoy diciendo que seas tú, ni que sean todos, tampoco- Bert Falcone miró a Saba y a Artemis alternativamente- igual espero una respuesta, Fleance-

Mientras Bert Falcone hablaba, Fleance había tumbado una colchoneta, tomado un par de pecheros como almohada y se había acostado cómodamente.

- ¡Fleance!-

Y se había puesto a roncar, para que Bert Falcone dejara de molestarlo. Artemis lo entendió perfectamente. Ese chico hablaba demasiado y a veces, le daba la impresión, no pensaba lo que decía… aunque probablemente tenía razón. Saba y ella no estaban inquietos por el asunto de la profesora Ater y la profesora Gabrián porque conocían la razón por la que el Salto se había reanudado, al menos tenían una noción de eso: el Centro de Goldenwand. No sabían lo que era o cómo funcionaba, sólo sabían que tenía mucho que ver con el ataque de las Lámpades y el crecimiento desmedido (en tamaño y violencia) de las criaturas del Bosque y eso, a su vez, tenía que ver con no hacer el Salto. Salto, igual no crecimiento. Por lo tanto, Salto. Pero la Sociedad Secreta no sabía nada…

Miró a Saba de reojo y este negó casi imperceptiblemente. Bien. No iban a decir nada.

-Gabrián ha permitido el Salto porque ya tiene a alguien que la aguante. Punto- dijo Adrian Acutus, al cabo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Artemis y Saba al unísono.

-Está con Wingolf Jr. todo el mundo lo sabe-

¿Qué?

Alina Hamal y Dan Bryce intercambiaron sonrisitas cómplices

- ¿Confirmado?- preguntó Bert Falcone- ¿los han visto?-

- ¿Juntos? Siempre. Cuando ella va a las reuniones de delegados, él la espera afuera y se van bien rápido. No preguntes a hacer qué, gordo, que me puedo poner bien específico-

Así que el rumor del año anterior era verdad… lo que Sami había vaticinado estaba correcto: Ariel Wingolf hijo y Morgana Gabrián eran novios. Por eso el profesor había ido a buscarla el año anterior con tanta urgencia después de la muerte del director Hamal…

Aj.

Y, por alguna razón, todo el mundo lo sabía, se dieron cuenta dos días después, cuando Saba quiso usar el pretexto de la novedad para ir a desayunar con Hanna Marianne y dejar a Artemis y a Sami solas, esta última bufó con tanta fuerza que le escupió el jugo de naranja a Saba en toda la cara.

- ¡Pero si eso todo el mundo lo sabe!- gritó luego de dar una sonora carcajada.

Artemis dejó de escribir lo que había sentido durante el ejercicio en la primera clase de Dimber, juntó sus pergaminos y guardó su pluma. Sus mejores amigos no iban a dejarla terminar su tarea.

- ¿Todo el mundo Valthemoon o todo el mundo todo el mundo?- preguntó Saba, de mal humor, limpiándose.

-Todo el mundo- repitió Sami- y eso que yo he estado bien ocupada como para preocuparme por chismes…-

-Como para preocuparte por tus amigos-

- ¡Saba!- Artemis le llamó la atención.

Era cierto que Sami no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos porque tenía demasiado que hacer, pero Artemis y Saba habían acordado que no dirían una sola palabra porque lo que Sami hacía la ponía feliz. Y ellos querían verla feliz. Además, Artemis tenía la certeza de que ese "descuido amical" era temporal, hasta que Sami se acostumbrara a todas sus nuevas ocupaciones.

- ¿De qué te quejas?- le preguntó Sami a Saba- si cuando vengo a pasar tiempo con ustedes, tú te quieres ir con la bruta esa-

-Si fuera bruta, no sería delegada. Tiene que tener un promedio alto- defendió el elfo.

Artemis se sintió ligeramente ofendida por el hecho de que Hanna Marianne tuviera en promedio más alto que el suyo, pero lo dejó pasar porque justo en ese momento, la profesora Gabrián cruzaba el comedor.

- ¿Y? Tener un promedio alto no es exactamente ser inteligente-

- ¡No seas falsa!-

-Tiene el cerebro tan vacío que le es fácil memorizar toda la información… ¡porque está vacía!-

Caminaba con la columna estrictamente derecha y el mentón levantado, como la Morgana Gabrián de quince años que conocía por el Pensadero, sólo que en lugar de llevar el cabello suelto, lo tenía comprimido en un moño brillante del que no se salía un solo pelo. El rictus de la boca era el mismo de siempre, haciéndola lucir mayor de lo que era… pero le pareció que había algo raro en ella, sólo que no podía señalar exactamente qué… porque no tenía ni idea de cómo eran las personas cuando tenían novio. Saba se ponía bastante imbécil cuando andaba con Marianne, aunque también la cuidaba… y hablaba de ella en las noches, antes de dormir, por eso Artemis lo llamaba segundos antes de que se quedara dormida, para no escucharlo. Se suponía que la profesora Gabrián tenía que estar enamorada, pero… no lucía igual que Saba y, aunque hubiera sido muy buena amiga de Hanna Marianne si las dos tuvieran la misma edad, estaba segura de que la profesora Gabrián jamás se pondría toda estúpida con sus risitas de estúpida y sus ojos pestañeantes de imbécil que tenía Hanna Marianne.

Era obvio, en parte, porque la profesora no era tan joven como ellos…

¿Cómo se comportaba una persona realmente enamorada?

¿Qué sentía una persona realmente enamorada?

Artemis giró su cabeza instintivamente hacia la mesa en la que Ru estaba sentado, riendo con Marcus y Otto. No estaba Creixell.

- ¡Ella nos mira como basuras!- gritó Sami y Artemis dejó de ver a Ru inmediatamente y volvió a su tutora.

- ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!-

Sin previo aviso la profesora Gabrián se detuvo, sonrió ampliamente y empezó a caminar más rápido hasta la mesa de los profesores. Artemis vio que ahí, al lado del profesor Gamma, estaba Ariel Wingolf Jr. El fanático de Viper. El nuevo dueño de la sonrisa de su tutora.

Artemis recordó algo.

-Oye ¿no vas a decirle a Ru?- le preguntó a Saba, cortando su discusión con Sami- Joshua no está en el come…-

- ¡Después!- cortó su mejor amigo, dando un palmazo en la mesa y poniéndose de pié de golpe- ahora me voy a ver a mi novia- dijo, acercándose tanto a Sami que Artemis pensó que iba a morderle la nariz.

-Es un caso perdido- dijo Artemis, cuando ella y Sami se voltearon para no ver cómo Saba besaba con especial ímpetu a Hanna Marianne.

Se sentía doblemente decepcionada: por ver a Saba queriendo cada vez más a su novia y por haber perdido la oportunidad de ir a la mesa de Ru.

-Esa Marianne es una idiota- masculló Sami- pero mejor me voy, quiero sacar un libro para la clase, la profesora Ater está bien distraída últimamente y se olvida más cosas que de costumbre… hoy vamos a hacer ungüentos explosivos y si se le pasa cualquier cosita, nos puede matar a todos- dijo, recogiendo su morral y echándoselo al hombro.

-Voy contigo- le dijo, no había caso en esperar a Saba, después de todo si había empezado a besar (aj) a la tipa esa, había muy poca probabilidad de que terminara pronto.

Sami la miró como si le estuviera haciendo una broma. ¿Eso que quería decir? Artemis le devolvió la mirada asegurándole de que no se trataba de ninguna broma y que si seguía con eso, ella podría tomar la vía alterna para ir a la biblioteca.

-Es que… siempre que vas, es porque me vas a buscar… pensé que no te gustaba el lugar, no es porque crea que no lees- admitió Sami, un poco avergonzada- de verdad, es que es bien cerrado y a ti te gustan los espacios abiertos-

Artemis no replicó porque era cierto. La insinuación y la mentira de Sami para cubrirla. Por eso no volvieron a tocar el tema y se dedicaron a su juego favorito: insultos a Hanna Marianne con todas las letras del abecedario.

* * *

- ¿Introducción a la Magia Oculta?- preguntó el bibliotecario, leyendo el lomo del libro que Artemis le estiró.

-El profesor Dimber lo dejó para clase- mintió Artemis, intentando no darse cuenta de la mirada escrutadora de Sami, mientras guardaba el libro rápidamente en su morral- es todo-

-Bueno. Sami- el bibliotecario se dirigió con bastante familiaridad a su mejor amiga, quien le sonrió ampliamente- aquí están los libros que pediste, más los que reservaste el viernes pasado, a ver si falta alguno: "Compendio de Pociones Explosivas" del doctor…-

Artemis aprovechó que el bibliotecario tuviera toda la atención de Sami mientras le mostraba uno por uno los, por lo menos, diez libros que tenía para ella y salió de la biblioteca a zancadas, sin importarle que quien la viera pudiera pensar que estaba huyendo. Porque huía, sí, del lugar cerrado que tenía la atmósfera demasiado cargada y de las preguntas que el libro de Magia Oculta iban a desencadenar en Sami.

Una vez en la puerta miró hacia adentro, para asegurarse de que el bibliotecario aún tenía toda la atención de Sami y se dio media vuelta, hacia el salón de Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Bridge.

Pero se detuvo ni bien dio un paso.

- ¿Qué…?-

_A toda la comunidad escolar:  
__La subdirección y el comité de disciplina, presididos por el profesor Vega Viper, informan que las prácticas extra escolares no registradas previamente están, a partir de la fecha, completamente prohibidas y tienen por castigo mínimo la suspensión de el (la) y/o los participantes, sin posibilidad de remisión antes de haber cumplido por lo menos una semana de penalización._

_En el caso de las actividades aprobadas, pero que mantienen el anonimato, los estudiantes que las practiquen deben mantener sus identidades ocultas, con el fin de proteger la tranquilidad, el orden y las buenas costumbres. _

_Para registrar…_

Las letras negras brillaban sobre el pergamino en el que estaba escrito el aviso, pegado en donde todos pudieran verlo y firmado, abajo, con el sello de Goldenwand y la firma de su flamante subdirector.

Un resplandor llamó la atención de Artemis más allá y vio a Lila Elmira a lo lejos, con un rollo grueso de pergaminos bajo un brazo y con un pergamino flotante en el otro, guiado por su varita, que lo iba fijando en la posición adecuada y lo pegaba.

Todo el Castillo Joven debía estar empapelado de esas cosas.

-Firma el subdirector, parece cosa seria- dijo Sami, tras Artemis, haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa.

- ¿No crees que es el momento adecuado para embriagarnos con ese Félix Felices?- le preguntó esta… desde que Dimber nombró a Viper como subdirector, las cosas no habían dejado de ponerse feas.

-No- admitió Sami, con una sonrisita.

Artemis la miró sorprendida. El decreto pegado en la columna prometía la suspensión a quienes violaran sus órdenes y ellos lo hacían por lo menos tres veces a la semana, en sus sesiones de magia clandestina, que probablemente estuviera penada por más de una ley en el Código de Goldenwand, además, entraban al Castillo Viejo a usar, como si fuera suyo, un instrumento que le pertenecía a uno de los profesores. A un miembro de la Trinidad.

Además, explotaba. Una vez al año desde segundo…

Y era Viper quien les estaba haciendo la advertencia. No Gabrián, ni el señor Edge, sino Viper. Eso le heló las entrañas a Artemis, porque se imaginó descubierta por el mismo subdirector… porque se imaginó expulsada. Y, sin embargo, Sami sonreía, tomándose eso a la ligera, como si fuera una broma por el día de los inocentes.

- ¿No?- fue lo único que podía preguntarle- ¿tienes idea de lo que nos--

-Sí. Absolutamente nada- respondió Sami, casi cantando- ¿vamos a clase?-

Haló a Artemis de un brazo y ante la negativa de esta de avanzar, la volvió a jalar, riendo.

¡Riendo!

Como si ese pedazo de pergamino fuera sólo un pedazo de pergamino y no una amenaza de muerte. No podía ser expulsada, no podía alejarse del Pensadero, ni de sus amigos y todo eso le iba a pasar porque todas las cosas que Viper estaba prohibiendo ella las hacía diariamente, casi de manera mecánica, como cuando se subía la capucha a la cabeza al entrar al Bosque, sin estar consiente de qué cosa le pasaría si dejaba de hacerlo. ¿Y Sami reía?

¿Cómo podía ser que uno de los cerebros más brillantes de Goldenwand dijera semejante estupidez como "No nos va a pasar absolutamente nada"?

-No- dijo Artemis, molesta con Sami.

- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Sami, dejando de sonreír.

- ¿Qué tienes tú?- devolvió Artemis… de pronto, el brillo del cordón y la insignia de Delegada bien puesta en el pecho de Sami le hizo comprender.

-Exacto- admitió Sami- Saba siempre habla de cómo esta insignia es una bendición para nosotros, a pesar de que nunca le he dado utilidad-

-Vamos a necesitar más que tu insignia- advirtió Artemis, asustada por el matiz que la mirada de Sami había tomado, completamente diferente al de su mejor amiga de años anteriores.

-Mis hechizos. Soy buena en esto de esconder y proteger ¿no?- sonrió- Saba siempre lo dice. Además, a ustedes les gusta eso de romper reglas, siempre lo hacen. Los dos saltan--

- ¡Cállate!- Artemis le tapó la boca dando un salto hacia ella y miró a los lados, para asegurarse de que nadie las estuviera escuchando. Felizmente el pasillo estaba vacío- no puedes decir eso nunca más. Si saben quienes somos, también nos expulsan-

Y si los expulsaban, no habrían más personas para Saltar… ¡claro!… ese seguía siendo el objetivo de la profesora Gabrián. Como el año anterior no había logrado lo que quería, ese año se alió con el subdirector para seguir persiguiendo a La Sociedad Secreta del Salto, para asfixiarlos, para quitarle el Salto a la profesora Ater. Esa perra.

-Estás muy asustada- le dijo Sami, quitando la mano de Artemis de su boca- no va a pasar nada. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Llevamos más de un año visitando al Pensadero y nadie nos ha descubierto y ya sé que Viper no era subdirector, pero él no se va a poner a buscar alumnos infractores, va a mandar a los delegados y yo soy una de ellas. Nadie va a sospechar de mí-

Esa no era Sami. Estaba tirando la confianza de los profesores por el tacho y sin una pizca de remordimiento… como si ya lo hubiera pensado, ¡no!, como si lo hubiera planeado.

¿Sami? ¿Conspirando?

-No nos va a pasar nada, te lo prometo- repitió, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro.

Artemis asintió, perpleja. Y confundida. Por un lado, le horrorizaba no saber quién era esa chica con la mirada nueva que le sonreía y la tranquilizaba y se burlaba de las advertencias de sus superiores… y por el otro, ¡esa chica de mirada nueva se reía y la tranquilizaba y se burlaba de las advertencias de sus superiores! Nada iba a cambiar, le estaba prometiendo, podrían seguir yendo al Pensadero, podrían seguir haciendo magia clandestina juntos y no serían expulsados. Su mejor amiga la estaba salvando.

Sami se detuvo ante una bifurcación.

-Por aquí bajo ¿nos vemos a las seis en el Castillo Viejo?-

-Ya ¿Podemos hacer el Patronus hoy?- preguntó Artemis, aún aturdida, sin saber cómo sentirse ante esa nueva actitud de su mejor amiga.

Sami la miró sorprendida por un segundo, tras el cual, sonrió. Artemis se había negado rotundamente a hacer el _patronus _desde que se enteró de que su papá había huido de Azkaban, el año anterior, justo después de convocar su primer _patronus_ exitoso.

-Claro, si quieres-

Si puedes, más bien… pensó Artemis que pensó Sami.

-Ah. Hoy tengo la nueva clase con Dimber ¿Qué tal es?-

Artemis asintió y Sami chilló de la emoción.

-Me prestas el libro que sacaste, entonces… parece que te gustó mucho el curso ¿no?-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

* * *

- ¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó Saba.

Artemis asintió.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del jueves y la clase de Runas de las tres, que dictaba el subdirector Viper, había sido cancelada. Felizmente para Artemis porque durante el almuerzo le había empezado a escocer la cicatriz que tenía oculta bajo las vendas y el dolor sostenido había empezado a marearla. Intentó no prestarle atención… olvidar que la tenía, pero el escozor era extraño, como una punzada constante que le adormecía todo el brazo, lo último que le faltaba, que la cosa esa se le infectara y ahí sí su año estaba hecho.

Por eso corrió a su habitación sin darle explicaciones a Saba y se encerró en el baño, poniéndole a la puerta todos los encantamientos cerrojo que conocía y sólo cuando estuvo completamente segura de que no había nadie alrededor de la habitación, se quitó la venda y se untó con asco el ungüento que su tío Remus le había enviado como regalo de navidad.

Media hora después, con las vendas cambiadas y el brazo menos adormecido, ella y Saba corrieron al gimnasio y se colgaron de cabeza en las vigas, como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando no conocían al Pensadero y no tenían nada más que hacer.

Pero en ese momento, los deseos de ir al Pensadero eran refrenados por el recuerdo de la notificación que Viper había hecho pegar en toda la escuela.

- ¿Por eso no querías ir al Pensadero hoy?- le preguntó su mejor amigo, mirándola fijamente- ¿tienes miedo?-

-Ese no es el punto- observó Artemis, casi gritándole a Saba- el punto es que Sami…-

-Está rara, sí, me dí cuenta. Pero no es un raro malo… seguro se ha dado cuenta de lo que puede hacer en la escuela y lo quiere aprovechar- opinó el elfo, tranquilamente- nosotros lo hacemos todo el tiempo, si no, no estaríamos colgados-

Artemis frunció el ceño. Saba tenía razón.

-Y ese cambio pasó seguro en el tiempo en el que no nos vimos o en las vacaciones… no hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, por eso no nos hemos dado cuenta y nos parece un cambio de golpe- terminó él, balanceándose cómodamente, como si estuviera sobre un trapecio.

Sí. Sonaba razonable. Además, Artemis no tenía por qué molestarse con su mejor amiga porque hubiera cambiado, igual la quería… así que iba a callar ese lado molesto de ella que decía que Sami no era Sami, porque Sami siempre sería Sami para Artemis. Su Sami.

-Esa nota me preocupa…- dijo, después de unos segundos, refiriéndose a los pergaminos de Viper.

-Ha mandado a empapelar todo el Castillo Joven- comentó Saba- de verdad quiere que nos enteremos-

Artemis y Saba se miraron. A pesar de la seguridad de Sami y de la despreocupación con la que Saba había resuelto todos los problemas que Artemis le había planteado, no podían dejar de pensar que algo podía irles mal.

Y a pesar de que supieran eso, no estaban dispuestos a dejar de hacer lo que hacían.

- ¿Seguro?- le preguntó Artemis, cuando Saba le aseguró que no iba a dejar ninguna de sus actividades sólo porque a Viper se le ocurría empezar a meter sus narices y su colita de caballo en todo.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?- le preguntó Saba, sorprendido.

Porque finalmente no le importaba si la encontraban Saltando o sumergiendo su cabeza en el Pensadero o acariciando a su _patronus _en forma de halcón, tanto como le preocupaba que la descubrieran durante su aniversario, haciendo explotar todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Me pueden ver- le dijo a su mejor amigo, seriamente.

Saba abrió mucho los ojos. Lo había olvidado por completo. Artemis le dio una última mirada antes de recogerse sobre sus piernas y trepar hasta la viga.

- ¿Has pensado algo?- le preguntó Saba, cuando él también se paró sobre la viga, con las manos hacia arriba, tocando el techo para guardar el equilibrio, igual que Artemis.

-No- se había ocupado más en imaginarse cómo sería cuando uno de los delegados la descubriera, la cara que podría al verla levitando entre muebles rotos… la cara de los profesores cuando supieran… la cara que pondrían cuando le dijeran que había sido expulsada. La cara de su papá cuando se enterara…- no es tan fácil como para que Sami y su cordón de delegada me salven-

-Tenemos que encontrar una solución. Algo para ocultarte… conocemos la fecha aproximada, podemos meternos al Bosque, igual, ya no hay peligro de que nos coma un escreguto porque han vuelto a su tamaño. Ahí nadie se va a dar cuenta-

- ¿Cómo vamos a explicar que estamos dentro del Bosque?-

-No tenemos que explicar nada, no nos van a ver-

- ¿Y si calculamos mal?- Artemis se apretó la cabeza con las dos manos, había tratado de evitar pensar en eso, pero en los últimos días el miedo que sentía hacia esos carteles de advertencia había aumentado- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando me lleves a la enfermería después? Ni siquiera puedo estar enferma porque si Greenhouse me ve así, me saca del equipo porque piensa que tengo anemia-

-Ocultarte nos libra del problema más grande: que te expulsen- apuntó Saba.

-Ese no es el problema más grande… tendríamos que explicar mucho. Además, sólo ha pasado una vez ¿y qué pasa si este año pasa antes?- todo eso se lo había preguntado ella antes.

- ¿Sientes lo que sentiste antes de que pasara?-

-No tengo náuseas ni me duele la cabeza tanto-

-Entonces cuando empieces a tener náuseas y migrañas, nos ponemos alertas-

-Tengo que hacer algo más que sólo ocultarme- repitió Artemis, tercamente- no puedo explotar-

Saba la miró como si estuviera loca.

-No puedes no explotar- aseguró el elfo- ¡no te puedes aguantar eso, te puedes morir!-

Artemis abrió los ojos como pelotas.

- ¡ESO!- señaló a Saba- puedo estar muerta… si no estoy conciente, entonces no va a pasar nada-

-No seas estúpida-

La mirada de Saba se endureció y sus cejas se juntaron tanto en el ceño que se convirtieron en una sola… mientras el pico de pájaro empezaba a aparecer como una sombra en su nariz. Artemis retrocedió sin comprender por qué su mejor amigo se había molestado tanto de pronto.

-Me voy, tengo práctica- le dijo él, dándole la espalda y bajando bastante rápido de las vigas.

Artemis lo siguió, no podía perderlo, era la única persona a la que podía pedirle el favor. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para quitarse el enorme peso de su aniversario de encima, tenía que aprovecharla.

- ¡Saba!- llamó, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo de la túnica- no estoy hablando de morir de verdad-

-No, sólo de quedarte inconsciente, que alivio- le respondió su mejor amigo, avanzando- no quiero saber nada de eso-

-Escúchame- le pidió Artemis- por favor- pero Saba no se detuvo así que ella corrió y lo tomó de la mano- Saba, escúchame- rogó.

Su mejor amigo se puso de perfil.

-Lo único que te voy a pedir es que me ayudes a hacer la poción…-

-Sabía que ibas a pedir eso- gruñó Saba, intentando soltarse.

-Es la única manera de quedarme lo suficientemente inconsciente como para asegurarnos de que nada pase-

-No, Artemis-

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¡¡Porque no!! Porque no quiero que te hagas daño-

-Para eso mismo es la poción-

- ¿Tú eres estúpida? ¿Tienes idea de lo fuertes que pueden resultar esas cosas? No, ni siquiera eso ¡¿quién te crees tú para andar jugando a la cocinera con pociones que no quieren hacer ni magos viejos?! No es la única manera-

Saba se sacudió con brusquedad y dejó a Artemis sola, en el gimnasio, mirándolo irse.

_-__Creo que se ha molestado- susurró Harry, parado a su lado._

_-__No estoy de humor-_

_Artemis le dio la espalda a Harry, tomó su morral del suelo y empezó a trepar nuevamente hasta la viga más alta con cuidado, el brazo de la cicatriz todavía estaba un poco débil, a pesar de que ya no escociera._

* * *

**(corregido y con los reviews a los reviews... como si nada hubiera pasado)**

**Hola hola!** **Les vengo con un nuevo capítulo, que ha salido un poco corto, pero condensado. Espero que les guste. (perdón si me he tardado tanto, pero ya empecé la universidad y he estado metida en la organización de unas cuantas cositas y ya casi no me daba itmepo de seguir)**

**Zelany, sí, es verdad, a veces parece que Artemis tiene un montón de problemas, pero la verdad es que se busca la mitad de los que tiene... y si te das cuenta, es un poco drama queen... por lo que sus problemas (algunos) parecen el triple de lo que son. Sobre Sirius y Remus... lo que pasa es que en la versión recontra antigua de este fic esos dos eran los seres más amorosos del mundo para con Artemis y se deslumbraban cuando ella caminaba y todo lo demás, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso no era real y que no necesariamente se ajustaba a la historia, porque Artemis no ha sido deseada... lo que no implica que Remus (al menos) no la quiera, de hecho le tiene bastante aprecio y se ha encariñado con ella, pero él ha tenido la oportunidad de volver al lugar donde fue más feliz, a ver al hijo de su mejor amigo, que se parece a él para colmo... creo q no puede negarse a estar en Hogwarts; pero si te sirve de alivio, Remus se siente un poco culpable. En cuanto a Sirius, lo metieron a Azkaban a menos de seis meses de tener a Artemis y luego no la volvió a ver... es obvio que la va a olvidar, porq, además, lo que tiene en la cabeza es vengar a sus mejoresn amigos****, Hogwarts y Harry. Y, en el caso de Sirius, es bastante claro que antes de cualquier cosa están James, Remus y Harry.**

**Cris, el regreso al colegio es genial, al menos cuando estás en uno que te gusta. Ah! y no me pude evitar y puse lo que dijiste de la anemia, es que cayó de maravillas con lo que tenía planeado, pero no se me ocurría que enfermedad ponerle (el capítulo empezaba con Artemis practicando esgrima con el equipo y pensando en Ru, en Ru volando durante la noche, con la cola de caballo al viento... y de pronto ¡ZAS! espadazo por parte de quien peleaba con ella y de ahí a la enfermería... pero creo que era bastante largo y no ayudaba mucho a la historia. Perdóname, no pienses que es plagio). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, ya es bastante tiempo.**

**Ginebra! yo tb esperaba el momento para poner a Artemis dándose cuenta por fin de lo que tenía en frente!! pero tenía que coincidir un poco con la adolescencia y toda esa parafernalia. Tiene que ver, creo, también con la pérdida de la inocencia (que ocurre paulatinamente)... y quería que eso sucediera en cuarto más o menos, porque este año será oficialmente el año de la comezón. No sólo en Artemis. No creo que Saba y Ru se peleen por Artemis, aunque me encantaría... ah! te explico lo de Harry-visión: se supone que Artemis sueña desde chiquita con un niño, que va creciendo conforme ella crece y con el que tiene una relación bastante curiosa, porque a pesar de que sea sólo un sueño y Artemis lo sepa, Harry la conoce, incluso más que Saba, porque él siempre está a su lado y sabe todo lo que ella piensa y cómo se siente. Podría decirse, por ahora, que es un amigo. El problema con este amigo es que ha empezado a invadir otras esferas, ya no se aparece sólo cuando Artemis está dormida, también cuando está despierta y a veces ella ni siquiera se da cuenta... y el problema que sale de ahí es que en ocasiones las conversaciones que hay entre los dos (y que están en cursivas) ocurren en su mente, esto es, Artemis puede separar el "sueño" de la realidad, pero en otras (cuando las letras de Harry están en cursivas y las de Artemis no y sin embargo hablan entre los dos) Artemis le habla a alguien que no está ahí... pero sí en su cabeza, osea, pierde un poco el sentido de la realidad. Eso fue lo que pasó cuando le quiso dar de espadazos al principio del capítulo pasado. Ojalá que quedara claro.**

**Con respecto a lo de Sirius, no, por ahora no tiene ni idea de que hay chance de que esa niña sea de verdad su hija biológica, ni siquiera recuerda a la madre (Pandora)... y tampoco tuvo idea (o recuerdo) cuando se la llevó a su casa. Es más, hace tiempo he estado pensando en corregir el capítulo final de antes del silencio con algo un poco más coherente y que le daría más sentido a la actitud de Sirius (que por ningún motivo es el villano).**

**Esther, claro que me acuerdo de tí! muchas gracias más bien por seguir leyendo y darte el tiempo para comentar (eso va para todas). Je, sí, Artemis ha cambiado en vacaciones! esas cosas suelen pasar yb son bien desconcertantes, porque en un momento ves a una persona, toda pequeña, angelical, que usa zapatitos blancos, pasan unos meses y JUA! se ha convertido en una punk/metalera/anarquista con miles de piercings y tatuajes... creo que exageré, pero por ahí va la idea de la sorpresa (en muchas ocasiones) del cambio. Artemis ha llegado físicamente más alta y más... digamos... desarrollada (recuerden su herencia griega), además, ha engordad unos kilos, cosa que es bastante importante para mí (no el hecho de engordar, en sí, si no que lo haga Artemis) porque desde el principio he querido dejar en claro que mi personaje no es una muñeca de porcelana, ni una barbie, ni una barbie poeta maldita. No es delgada, no es arquetípicamente bonita, pero para mí (y para Saba) es preciosa... caaaaaaray! Je!**

**Ser delegada parece el sueño hecho realidad de Lila Elmira, no? con todo ese poder... pero, si lo han notado, está manteniéndose alejada de Artemis... ¿habrá aprendido?**

**Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado y si tienen preguntas, suéltenlas con confianza.**

**Ah... y sólo porque la noticia ha hecho que este sea el año más feliz de todos:**

**R.E.M. VIENE A SUDAMÉRICA!! Y VA A TOCAR EN MI PAÍS!! **

**Ojalá que les haya gustado (parte 2)**


	32. Trampa Para Osos

Trampa Para Osos

_Primero a__gua helada, muy helada. No podía respirar. Después sentí como si alguien me sacara del agua con fuerza, pero no dejé de subir nunca. Y oí murmurar tan fuerte que quería que callaran._

Artemis dejó la pluma al lado de su pergamino y releyó con emoción lo que había escrito. Le había costado aproximadamente una hora traducir dos de las emociones más importantes que había tenido durante el primer ejercicio de Dimber y acababa de poner en limpio el resultado de pergaminos y pergaminos tachados, manchados, corregidos y quemados.

Pero lo que había quedado era, como ya se lo estaba imaginando, decepcionante.

Miró con nostalgia su copia de _"Las Mejores Historias Para Niños"_, su libro favorito, (que por ningún motivo era para niños) y se preguntó por qué el profesor Dimber no había querido aceptar su transcripción de la _Sonata al Mar y al Viento_, que cantaba Thalassa, la niña azul, antes de morirse en su propio cuento. Los versos de esa canción contenían todo lo que ella quería decir… y cuando Saba la cantaba, ella sentía esa falta de aire que sintió (multiplicada por mil) en el ejercicio de la primera clase de Encantamientos Ocultos.

Falta de aire, sudor y la sensación de que el pecho se le estaba abriendo desde dentro. Como durante los primeros segundos después de escuchar que había ganado el Pre-Torneo de esgrima el año anterior, cuando empezaba a ser consiente de ello, aunque no totalmente. Como antes de Saltar.

¿Por qué tenía que usar sus propias palabras cuando encontraba a otros que expresaban lo que ella sentía de una manera en la que sabía que jamás podría expresar? Mil veces mejor, un millón.

Y todos lo sabían: Saba, Sami…

Saba, Sami…

Y los demás de su curso también, porque ¿de quién es la historia?, le preguntaron. Por supuesto que era suya, de quién más iba a ser. Si había salido de su cabeza, ¿como iba a ser la historia de alguien más?

Artemis le pidió a Ghana que se guardara las disculpas que estaba a punto de ofrecer porque ella y Creixell no terminaban de creer que ella hubiera escrito algo tan "articulado" dijo Ghana y "largo" terminó Creixell, haciendo que Ru, a su lado como siempre, se riera.

-Tienes que aceptar que es un poco inédito- le susurró Ghana.

Artemis apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil de creer que ella pudiera ser capaz de escribir algo tan bonito. Y no era que quisiera ser escritora tampoco, pero tanto escepticismo le molestaba.

De cualquier manera, era obvio, no podía haber copiado de Saba, él había hecho un dibujo magnífico de una mujer con el cabello largo al viento, en la punta de un acantilado, a medio centímetro del precipicio, con el mar desbocado ante ella. La mujer tenía un par de trapos sucios encima que le impedían estar completamente desnuda y que se mantenían pegados sólo por causa del viento... Artemis nunca se lo dijo, pero ni bien él le explicó la pintura y ella la vio, sintió envidia de la mujer, disfrazó con una ceja levantada las ganas que tenía de sentirse así de libre frente al mar... que a final de cuentas no era el mar porque significaba algo totalmente distinto para Saba.

El elfo le dijo, probablemente como muestra de que ya no estaba molesto (después de no haberle dirigido la palabra todo el viernes y parte del sábado) que ni bien Dimber corrigiera esa tarea, le iba a regalar el dibujo… y luego le recordó que él le había cantado como regalo de cumpleaños la _Sonata al Mar y al Viento _el año anterior.

No pues, la Sonata no era suya.

Envidiaba a Saba.

Lo envidiaba porque era capaz de encontrar el símbolo adecuado para él a cada cosa y por eso todo significaba algo, porque absolutamente todo en su obra estaba explicado, si bien no por palabras, por sentimientos, que quedaban al descubierto al instante de vista la pintura (o lo que fuera), porque hasta la pequeña hoja pintada de dorado significaba algo para él… y de alguna manera, los demás lo entendían.

-No puedo hacerlo, profesor- le dijo a Dimber la tarde del miércoles, antes de que el almuerzo terminara.

El Comedor se había vaciado lo suficiente como para que ella no tuviera vergüenza de acercarse a la mesa de los profesores e interceptar al Director, que ya se ponía de pié, seguro para ir a hacer sus cosas importantes de director.

Dimber la miró sin entender al principio, pero luego, conforme los ojos de Artemis se iban achicando de la frustración, empezó a recordar el deber que ella le tenía pendiente.

- ¿Es por tu trabajo de Encantamientos Ocultos?-

Artemis asintió.

-Lo siento, Artemis, pero no puedo dejarte pasar del trabajo-

Ella negó. No es que quisiera pasar del trabajo, ya había hecho el trabajo antes, cuando le entregó la Sonata… y no había tomado algo de un libro porque tuviera flojera de pensar, si no porque realmente era lo que ella quería decir. No lo no hacía porque no quisiera, sino porque… no podía.

-No quiero una composición, ya te fijaste en los trabajos de tus compañeros, se las han ingeniado para que quede claro lo que quieren decir. Creixell escribió un cuento, Saba hizo un dibujo y al reverso escribió las palabras claves…- el director la miró con sus ojos bonachones que intentaban buscar algo en ella, una esperanza (fue lo que pensó Artemis), para no terminar de decepcionarse- quiero eso, palabras, sueltas, si quieres-

- ¿Director Dimber?-

El señor Edge, conserje, cuidador de las rosas mágicas de Goldenwand, criador de los _Aven_ y quien sabía cuántas cosas más, se acercó al profesor Dimber casi pasando sobre Artemis. Su tono parecía urgente y llevaba ambas manos en un bolsillo, sosteniendo una carta que se veía entre sus dedos.

Artemis forcejeó disimuladamente con Edge para no dejar de estar frente al Director. Ellos todavía no terminaban de hablar y lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, podría hacerlo después de unos segundos.

- ¿Señor Edge?- preguntó Dimber, sonriendo- no me diga que los ladrones de _avens_ se le han adelantado este año-

-No es eso, señor director, es urgente- mientras lo decía, Edge se las arreglaba para meterse entre Artemis y Dimber- ha llegado una carta para usted… creo que es… de Hogwarts- susurró. En ese momento Artemis dejó de forcejear y Edge se puso delante de ella, triunfante- es raro, porque ellos nunca escriben aquí-

Artemis siguió al profesor Dimber por los pasillos de la escuela como si él mismo se lo hubiera pedido, camuflando el sonido de sus pasos con las pesadas zancadas que daba el señor Edge.

-Y por lo de los ladrones, no se preocupe este año. Sabemos que vendrán en noviembre… siguen un patrón- fue lo último que el conserje dijo, antes de abrirse en la primera bifurcación.

Y dejó al descubierto a Artemis, que miraba con la respiración contenida el sobre que el profesor Dimber tenía en la mano.

- ¿Tiene otra duda, alumna?- le preguntó el director, terminante.

No había otra respuesta para esa pregunta. "No". "No, señor director", más bien.

-Abríguese, que está empezando a correr viento- dijo el profesor Dimber, justo después de que una ráfaga inusual de viento casi se llevara la carta de Hogwarts que quería meter a su bolsillo.

Ni bien el director desapareció, Artemis corrió por el camino contrario, sin pensar realmente a donde iba. "Hogwarts", esa escuela de magia que hacía tan feliz a su tío y que lo tenía lejano como una estrella. Hogwarts. Giró por una esquina y aumentó la velocidad cuando oyó a una delegada ordenarle detenerse. ¿Qué pasaría si Dimber fuera ese gran Albus Dumbledore y en lugar de recibir una carta de Hogwarts estuviera recibiendo una carta del lejano Goldenwand? Y ella presenciándolo, sin interesarle mucho ese escudo lacrado o esa "G" imponente en el anverso. Si ella estuviera en Hogwarts… probablemente llevaría clases con su tío, quien se enorgullecería al saber que ya podía hacer un _patronus. _Y le contaría a su papá y ella estaría feliz de mostrárselo las veces que sin Viper. Giró nuevamente, con el viento casi enredándole la capa en el cuerpo. El gran Hogwarts, lleno de recuerdos que los amarraban a él como si no existiera más mundo. Como si no existiera ella. Hogwarts, con Harry Potter, el talentoso. Corrió el último tramo a aún mayor velocidad, como si estuviera a milímetros de perder una carrera y se detuvo ante una puerta bastante familiar, casi como si la hubiera estado buscando desde el principio.

Giró la perilla y entró a la misma habitación que ella había destruido el año anterior. Seguía idéntica a como la había dejado, sólo que sin el mobiliario roto y desperdigado por el suelo, pero de ahí… las paredes de piedra, el piso y el techo tenían marcas de golpes violentos, desproporcionados… dando de la impresión de una persona herida a traición. Casi daba pena el lugar.

"El aula sin uso" le decían ahora y la utilizaban los alumnos libremente, sólo que a nadie le gustaba estar ahí.

Artemis se quitó el morral y lo lanzó sobre una de las paredes, gruñendo.

Todos sus pergaminos y libros cayeron desordenados en el piso y empezaron moverse unos sobre otros, por causa del viento, que se las había arreglado para entrar también al salón.

Hogwarts Hogwarts. Esa maldita carta. Ese maldito Dimber que recibía cartas de Hogwarts y que no entendía con ninguna palabra que ella no podría hacer esa tarea, no importaba cuánto plazo le diera o cuántas ideas… ¡jamás la iba a hacer!... porque no podía… porque era estúpida con las palabras, sobre todo cuando tenía que hablar de cosas complicadas… y si eso significaba que no podría hacer Encantamientos Ocultos, que era estúpida para ellos porque ni siquiera podía con la primera tarea, la más sencilla, pues bien, no los haría nunca en su vida.

¡Mierda!

- ¿Black?-

Artemis dejó de apretarse la cabeza con las manos y se pasó las palmas por las mejillas rápidamente, esperando que quien abría la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Black? Te estoy hablando ¿eres tú?-

- ¿Qué quieres, Elmira?-

Con su voz inconfundible de metiche y toda esa pose de superioridad que podía ver aún si estaba de espaldas… alimentada por el cordón e insignia que llevaban los delegados, los mejores alumnos de la escuela.

Artemis se concentró en el hecho de que una delegada acababa de descubrirla en un salón en hora de clases y en los problemas que podría acarrearse si le hablaba mal. En eso y no en la voz desesperante de Lila Elmira con el cordón de delegada, porque acababa de sentir un cosquilleo extraño en las puntas de los dedos de las manos y de los pies, amenazándole, advirtiéndole que tenía segundos para olvidarse de Hogwarts y de la voz odiosa de Lila Elmira en ese momento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Si la castigaban y la profesora Gabrián se enteraba de eso, se iba a asegurar de que el profesor Pólux lo supiera y seguro la castigarían en esgrima. No. A principios de año la tutora había reunido a su propio puñado de chicos problemáticos en la Sala Común de Stormenhand (entre los que estaban todos los de su curso, excepto por Ghana, Hada, Elmira, Kitty MacDaughtry y Greg) y les había advertido enérgicamente que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar situaciones como las del año anterior. Así que si la castigaban y la tutora se enteraba… seguro la iba a colgar de cabeza en la puerta de entrada a la Fortaleza, para advertir a los indisciplinados que no estaba bromeando. Y le iba a quitar su espada.

_-Pensé que querías tranquilizarte- le dijo Harry, parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados- no molestarte más._

Esa maldita, maldita comezón…

- ¿Black? ¿Estás sorda? O me estás ignorando. No me voy a ir, porsiacaso. No hasta que me digas qué haces aquí-

Sintió las hormiguitas con claridad y con asco. Estaban en la punta de sus dedos y avanzaban repulsivamente hasta sus palmas. Artemis suspiró un par de veces, intentando calmarse, pero ya ni siquiera el miedo la calmaba. Se desesperó aún más cuando vio sus pergaminos bamboleándose de un lado a otro en una habitación cerrada. Sin viento.

Se clavó la uña del dedo índice en la del pulgar, como decía Sami que hacía cuando quería llevar la tensión a otro lugar. Y funcionaba, por unos segundos, las hormigas se detuvieron.

-No quiero ir a Herbología- mintió Artemis, lo más seria que pudo.

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¡No te importa!- explotó, volteando a verla.

Mala idea. Las hormigas subieron todo el camino de sus brazos a pesar de que Artemis apretara más su índice contra el pulgar.

Acababa de sentir su capucha golpeteando contra su espalda. El viento ya era muy obvio. Los cabellos de Lila Elmira empezaban a flamear.

- ¿Artemis?-

Saba entró en la habitación y cerró de un portazo, que distrajo a Lila Elmira y que creó una corriente de viento que podría explicar por qué las capas empezaron a batir.

Artemis lo miró con los labios apretados.

- ¿Saba? Qué haces… ¿no tenemos Herbología?- preguntó Lila Elmira, volteándose para prestarle toda su atención al elfo.

-Justo por eso vine a buscarte- Saba sonrió aliviado, provocando que Elmira se arreglara el cabello- un Bebé del Diablo casi se come a Greg y tienes que llevarlo a la enfermería. La profesora Hel me mandó a buscarte… a los demás les ha dado descanso-

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Elmira- mejor me apuro… pobre Greg-

Saba le tocó un hombro, en actitud empática, y Lila Elmira, que parecía haberse olvidado por completo de Artemis, salió flotando de la habitación.

El elfo soltó una risita.

-Fácil- dijo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Gracias- soltó Artemis, que todavía contenía la respiración y se apretaba el pulgar. Gracias a la entrada milagrosa de Saba, las hormigas se habían detenido momentáneamente, pero seguían haciendo presión contra el pecho de Artemis, intentando salir expulsadas de su cuerpo como fuera.

-No estaba mintiendo- admitió Saba- pero no era a Lila a la que me mandaron a buscar, solo que… sentí problemas… ¿estás bien?-

Artemis negó y segundos después, soltó su pulgar. La presión de su pecho de liberó en una exhalación y las hormigas la recorrieron entera, haciéndole sentir el golpe de miles de pequeñas patas asquerosas por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, todo lo que los rodeaba empezaba a bambolearse, elevarse y batir a causa del viento que ella provocaba.

-Por poco se me escapa delante de Elmira- confesó Artemis, sentándose agotada. Las hormigas siempre le producían dolor de cabeza y un hastío extraño que iba desde la boca del estómago hasta su paladar, como si quisiera vomitar todo lo que tenía adentro pero no tuviera ganas realmente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Saba, acercándose.

-Hablé con Dimber y no quiere que…- se le cortó la voz- me ha dicho que tengo que…- cerró los ojos con rabia y cuando los volvió a abrir estaban rojos- y casi me descubro ante Elmira ¿tienes idea de lo que me podía pasar?-

Y Hogwarts. ¡Hogwarts!

Saba la abrazó con cuidado, intentando esquivar los pelos de Artemis, que parecían látigos blandiéndose en el aire. La respiración de su mejor amiga iba aumentando en ritmo, como los latidos de su corazón y la intensidad del viento que se sentía como ella.

-Parece que sí se ha adelantado, ¿no?- le susurró Saba, refiriéndose al aniversario, obviamente.

Artemis negó. El hastío, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza eran demasiado leves como para ser síntomas del aniversario. No se sentían como él.

Seguro ese era el curso de su enfermedad. Su tío siempre le decía que cualquier pequeña manifestación podía darle luces nuevas sobre cómo funcionaba lo que ella había adquirido en Azkaban… y lo que acababa de pasar podía ser la pista de que sus explosiones no ocurrirían sólo durante los aniversarios.

¿Acaso tendría que vivir cuidándose de no hacer flotar las cosas durante el resto de su vida?

Pero no tenía idea. Tal vez debía escribirle a su tío, tal vez él se había puesto a investigar sobre cómo curarle esos asquerosos aniversarios.

Escribir… a Hogwarts.

Gruñó.

-Si te tranquiliza podemos ir al Pensadero…- retomó Saba, sobándole el hombro suavemente.

-No- dijo, terminante. Ir al Pensadero sólo conllevaría más problemas.

-Tranquila, Lila ya se fue… no vio nada, no va a decir nada-

-El miedo que tengo de que Lila me vea no es nada comparado con el que le tengo a que Viper me vea- admitió.

Por eso no había ido al Pensadero desde hacía casi una semana, a pesar de las continuas muestras de seguridad de Sami. Sami valiente y ella cobarde… por mucho que le avergonzara no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de rabia.

Y no era tampoco que ella se arrinconara contra las paredes cada vez que le mencionaban al Pensadero, ella se moría por ir, hasta soñaba con él… pero había demasiado que perder.

Suspiró. De verdad un par de recuerdos menos le sentarían de maravillas…

¡Odiaba sentir las asquerosas hormigas recorriéndola entera! Con sus patas delgadas como cabellos que a penas rozaban su piel y eso era todavía peor, porque las sentía como un cosquilleo, como algo no firme, no confirmado, como si fuera una molestia momentánea, pero ellas seguían cubriéndola toda en batallón, absolutamente toda.

Saba la distrajo de las hormigas cuando le empezó a acariciar la mano.

- ¿Vamos a Herbo?- le preguntó él. Acababan de oír a los libros de Artemis caer pesadamente conforme el viento, poco a poco, perdía fuerza.

-Ya-

Los dos se pusieron de pié lentamente. Las rodillas de Artemis temblaron un poco, pero no se lo dijo a Saba porque supuso que era normal después de que apareciera el viento. Recogió las cosas con su varita y llevó su morral hacia ella, con un pergamino arrugado que iba tras él, como la cola de un perro: su trabajo de Encantamientos Ocultos, por el que había ido a buscar a Dimber.

-Saba- llamó Artemis a su mejor amigo, que ya estaba cerca de la puerta- Edge dice que los ladrones vuelven en Noviembre, porque siguen un patrón-

Saba se volteó para sonreírle.

-Excelente. Ah, hoy hay reunión con la Sociedad a las seis, vamos a tener que faltar a latín-

- ¿Reunión?-

-Fleance la convocó. Sí, a mi también se me hace raro, pero creo que es sólo para terminar de ver lo que falta-

Artemis asintió. A pesar de que no le gustara reunirse con los demás miembros de la Sociedad Secreta, el Salto era uno de los acontecimientos en función a los cuales pasaba su año, el segundo, específicamente, porque el primero era la reunión con sus amigos el primer día de clases. Luego venía la buena acción del año con Saba y finalmente, los Torneos de Esgrima.

- ¿Artemis?- llamó Saba, antes de salir- hacemos la poción, pues. Para tu aniversario-

* * *

Por causa de alguna de esas leyes extrañas de la vida, la energía positiva y lo demás, desde que Saba aceptó hacer la Poción de los Muertos en Vida para que Artemis no estuviera despierta durante su aniversario, las cosas empezaron a ir mejor de lo que ella se esperaba. Nadie los persiguió cuando fueron y regresaron de su reunión con los de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, a pesar de que Bert Falcone asegurara que había visto nuevamente a la patrulla de Apple Easthouse rondando por los corredores de la escuela cuando terminaban las horas de clase, en busca de personas que parecían reunirse de manera ilícita.

Al día siguiente, jueves, después de su clase de Artes Oscuras con la tutora, esta separó a lo que ella llamaba su "grupo especial" (los problemáticos a los que había reunido al principio del año escolar) y los felicitó por no haber protagonizado ningún desbande en lo que iba del año y que si seguían así el tiempo suficiente, hasta podría darse el lujo de olvidar todas las amonestaciones pasadas que tenían.

Olvidar.

Saliendo de esa reunión, Artemis le confesó a Saba de que se moría por ir al Pensadero, aunque fuera para dejar un solo recuerdo y casi lo hicieron, de no ser por la distracción de sus compañeros de curso, que los invitaron a almorzar juntos… por alguna razón, Creixell se movió de lugar hasta estar junto a una chica de sexto muy linda que comía en la mesa contigua y Artemis quedó al lado de Ru. Que fantástica, fantástica distracción, gracias a la cual hasta olvidó que quería olvidar en el Pensadero.

Y el viernes, durante las horas de esgrima, el profesor Pólux Altair le pidió que se acercara al final de la clase para hablar con ella. Artemis a penas pudo contener la emoción mientras recordaba cómo el día anterior había notado que el profesor no dejaba de mirarla cuando ella hacía los nuevos movimientos que les había enseñado, aunque al principio le costaron más trabajo que cualquier otro movimiento de esgrima… pero supuso que la falta de práctica durante las vacaciones y la dificultad tenían algo que ver.

-Profesor- se anunció Artemis, cuando acabaron las clases.

El profesor Altair se estaba quitando sus aparatos de protección en una esquina del gimnasio, mientras el resto de alumnos hacía lo mismo en los baños.

-Ah, Black. Sí, quiero hablar contigo-

El tono reservado de su voz la puso en guardia. Por un segundo Artemis tuvo la terrible impresión de que Gerard Greenhouse, el genio de la esgrima, le había confesado al profesor que la enfermera le había diagnosticado anemia… por eso empezó a rebuscar sus bolsillos lo más disimuladamente que pudo, intentando encontrar las botellitas de poción que Miss Grapehood le había recetado.

-Bueno, eh, voy a ser bastante directo, si no te molesta- empezó- tu esgrima ha sido consistentemente buena en estos años. Siempre recuperas el ritmo después de vacaciones y lo haces rápido, tienes cualidades…-

El corazón de Artemis latía tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a hiperventilar. El profesor Altair jamás le había reconocido de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando ganó el Pre-Torneo de esgrima.

-Habiendo dicho eso- retomó el profesor- eh, hay un par de cosas que están afectando bastante, bueno, no bastante… que están afectando (punto) tu desempeño, que no tienen nada de malo… para ti, digo- Pólux Altair tosió- el equilibrio, la agilidad y la rapidez son esenciales para un esgrimista y nosotros necesitamos que todos los miembros del equipo sean ejemplos de esas tres cualidades si queremos ganar los Juegos Interescolares… en ese sentido, hay algo que está afectando tu entrenamiento pero que se corrige fácilmente. Considero que para todos los entrenamientos y clases de esgrima deberías vendarte o fajarte el busto-

Media hora después, Sami y Saba se estaban revolcando de la risa en el suelo y Artemis los miraba con los brazos cruzados, sentada al lado de ellos. Los tres estaban en el gimnasio, aprovechando que la reunión de los Delegados de Valthemoon se había anulado a última hora y que, por eso no habían tenido tiempo de cancelar el lugar.

Artemis acababa de contarles la razón por la que la encontraron con aspecto de haber sido Aturdida, pero olvidó hacerles prometer que no iban a reírse… porque, en realidad, no calculó que iban a hacerlo. El asunto no le parecía gracioso para nada.

Tal vez si se veía en el Pensadero…

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Saba, entre risas.

-Quiero verlo- respondió Artemis, cerca de la puerta- a mi no me parece gracioso-

Saba y Sami se incorporaron con cuidado, intentando mantenerse callados… sin éxito. Los dos soltaron un bufido coordinado y volvieron a reírse.

Quince minutos después, Saba reaccionó.

- ¿Ya se te quitó el miedo al Pensadero?- le preguntó a Artemis, de pronto.

Sami, que se secaba los ojos con el puño de su saco, dio un saltito.

- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó también.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Una semana ha parecido un año- soltó, segundos después.

Artemis casi podía jurar que el peso de sus recuerdos iba directamente a sus hombros y mientras más se acumulaban, más se mezclaban y más pesaban, como si llevara una capa de piedra encima.

-Pareces una adicta a la mandrágora- admitió Sami, con una risita- te estás desintoxicando-

-Claro, como ustedes sí han ido…-

-Hablando de adicciones- empezó Saba, poniéndose de pié- Sami… ¿cuándo piensas darnos un sorbito de Félix Felices?-

Sami también se puso de pié y se acercó a Artemis.

-Estaba pensando…- dijo, mirándola- tomarlo el día de tu aniversario. Así las cosas van a ir bien, dentro de lo posible. Al menos es seguro que Viper no se enterará, porque eso es un deseo de los tres-

Artemis miró a su mejor amiga fijamente durante unos segundos, casi sin poder entender por qué era tan buena con ella. Por qué Sami era tan maravillosa.

-No te preocupes- Artemis le sonrió- ese día está cubierto-

Saba y ella ya habían empezado a recolectar los ingredientes que necesitaban para la poción de los Muertos en Vida ese mismo día, después de la clase de Pociones: el elfo se le acercó a la profesora Ater para agradecerle por el Salto y, por supuesto, darle muchas de esas sonrisas que hacían que las chicas se desmayaran, mientras que Artemis tomaba una poca cantidad de semillas de bezoar.

Habían acordado que si le iban a robar a la profesora Ater, iba ser de a poquitos, no porque temieran que se diera cuenta, la profesora era lo suficientemente distraída como para librarlos de esa preocupación, sino porque, si por alguna razón Morgana Gabrián, su despiadado novio o Viper le pedían un inventario y notaban la falta, le podían ocasionar problemas.

-Entonces, ¿vamos al Pensadero?- preguntó Sami, sonriendo- y de pasada aprovechamos para ver ese Encantamiento Oculto tuyo- terminó, mirando a Saba con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Te diste cuenta?- Saba sonrió azorado.

-Al segundo y felizmente porque si no, ni se te ocurriría decírmelo, ¿no?-

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa-

Artemis bufó. Saba estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hilito.

- ¿Qué te dijo el director?- preguntó Sami, con los ojos brillantes- de verdad Saba, te luciste con eso… es magia súper avanzada-

-Todavía no le digo- admitió el elfo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué?- chilló Sami, escandalizada- controlas un Encantamiento Oculto desde que estás en tercer año, ¡antes de saber que existían! Con eso basta y sobra para que dejes de ser un Invisible-

- ¿Dejaría de ser un Invisible?- preguntó Saba.

-Definitivamente-

Artemis pensó que Sami tal ves no debía haber dicho eso.

-Ah, entonces no le voy a decir nada-

Porque uno de los sueños más caros de Saba era ser invisible. O al menos no tener más razones para volverse más notorio…

-Estás loco-

-No Sami, es sólo que no me interesa dejar de ser un Invisible… no le veo ninguna utilidad, al contrario-

- ¿Ninguna utilidad? Las tienes todas: los profesores te dan su confianza, hasta te pueden llamar saliendo de la escuela para ser aprendiz ¿cómo crees que Gabrián siendo tan joven está en el lugar en el que está? Además, los que no son Invisibles son los mejores estudiantes de Goldenwand, es un honor todavía más grande que ser un Delegado-

Saba negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Artemis lo miró severamente, intentando recordarle que los dos habían quedado desde el primer día de clase (incluso antes) en apoyar a Sami en su cruzada para dejar de ser una Invisible, porque era lo que la hacía feliz.

- ¿No te parece correcto lo que digo?- contraatacó Sami- ¿por qué? a ver-

-Vamos al Pensadero- dijo Artemis, abriéndose hacia la puerta, pero ninguno de sus amigos la siguió.

-Porque estar bajo la lupa de todos los profesores no puede ser bueno- empezó Saba, saltándose olímpicamente una mirada terrible de Artemis- claro, te tienen más consideración pero es obvio que te corta un montón de libertades. Además van a esperar cada vez más de tí y eso te va a comer el cerebro hasta el punto de que lo único que quieras hacer será saber más para no dejar de ser un Invisible-

-Sí, porque querer ser mejor cada día es tan reprobable…- comentó Sami, sin una pizca de humor.

-La idea es que no _quieras _ser mejor cada día, sino que lo seas y ya. Ser mejor sólo porque los profesores te están mirando, ¡nada que te convertiste en su títere!-

-"No te esfuerces, para qué, si igual vas a mejorar con el tiempo" "si mejoras vas a ser la mascota del profesor"… ese es el argumento del que dice que es un rebelde pero no es más que un mediocre que da pena. Lo único que esos sienten hacia los que no son Invisibles es envidia-

Artemis miró boquiabierta a Sami, justo cuando pensaba decirles que ya estaba bueno de discusiones sin punto.

- ¿Envidia de qué?- preguntó Saba, aprovechando el silencio de Artemis- ¿de volverme un paria que ya no tiene amigos porque lo único que hace es lamerle los pies a todos los profesores para ver si así se dan cuenta de que existo?-

Sami abrió mucho la boca, parecía que le acababan de dar un golpe en la boca del estómago, pero no dijo nada.

Ese era el punto al que Artemis no quería llegar, cuando los tres se quedaban atrapados en medio de un silencio demasiado incómodo como para romperlo de inmediato, por causa de una pelea. En silencio, porque en un segundo tu mejor amigo se había convertido en un extraño con el que no tenías nada en común.

Sami les dio la espalda, recogió su morral del suelo y caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta.

- ¡Sami!- llamó Artemis- no te vayas-

- ¿Tú piensas igual, no Artemis?- le preguntó su mejor amiga, sin voltear- claro, seguro es una de esas cosas de las que hablan cuando no estoy y que nunca me cuentan. Nos vemos mañana-

Artemis y Saba no hablaron de Sami hasta después de una agotadora clase de Astrología con el novio de la profesora Gabrián y admirador número uno de Viper: Ariel Wingolf hijo, porque este, como despedida les dijo:

-Intenten estudiar un poco, ya sé que no son Valthemoon, pero si todos desaprueban el curso me van a obligar a enseñarles durante las vacaciones-

"Valthemoon", pensó Artemis y supuso que Saba debía estar pensando en lo mismo, así que se volteó para hablarle, pero ya no lo encontró en la carpeta contigua, si no que lo vio corriendo salón fuera.

Artemis lo siguió como pudo hasta un pasillo oscuro por el que casi nadie pasaba porque no llevaba a ningún lado y vio a su mejor amigo atrapapando a Ru antes de que este entrara por un cuadro gigantesco a la red de pasillos secretos.

-Hace sueño, elfo, son las dos de la mañana. Hablamos cuando despertemos- respondió Ru y susurró las palabras para descubrir el agujero, pero no pasó nada.

- ¿Es aquí?- le preguntó Saba, palpando el concreto.

-Qué imbécil, me confundí- se dijo Ru, sonriendo de medio labio. Artemis, que estaba a unos metros, esperando a Saba, sonrió también- ya ves, no funciono. Más tarde hablamos-

Saba no insistió y fue con Artemis.

-Suspira un poco más alto, creo que Ru no te escuchó- le dijo como saludo.

-Creo que tienes que disculparte con Sami- respondió ella, cuando empezaron a caminar- idiota-

-Sí, yo también creo- admitió Saba- aunque no quiero. De verdad opino todo lo que dije-

-Ella también-

-Sí, pues. _Dissendio_- susurró Saba, apuntando a una armadura, que también llevaba a la red de pasillos secretos.

Pero, como había pasado con Ru, tampoco se abrió.

-Wingolf nos ha chupado el cerebro- comentó el elfo, mientras se dirigía a otra entrada secreta y la abría sin más problemas- justo cuatro horas antes del Salto…-

Artemis sonrió. El Salto. Lo había estado esperando todo el año… y mientras caminaba con Saba por los pasillos secretos, fantaseaba con el viento helado levantando su túnica y haciéndola batirse como si fuera un látigo. Era lo que más necesitaba, después del Pensadero y de arreglarse con Sami.

Durmió con una sonrisa en los labios y cuando Saba la despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana, aún la conservaba.

Volaron suavecito por la noche en una escoba robada de los camerinos que se deslizaba por el cielo como si estuviera atravesando helado. Ninguno tenía apuro, de cualquier manera siempre se encontraban antes para poder pasar unos minutos solos volando en lo oscuro. Era el momento perfecto para respirar el aire frío y sentir ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que parecía ser mil presentimientos a la vez.

Artemis apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Saba y respiró profundamente. En momentos como esos se sentía realmente en casa, querida y protegida. Estar con Saba y Sami la hacía sentirse así… feliz.

Por un segundo deseó que el camino al claro se alargara infinitamente.

Sin embargo, ni bien tocaron el pasto, el corazón de Artemis, que había estado latiendo pacíficamente, empezó a golpetear feroz contra su pecho… el Salto estaba ahí, a su alcance, a menos de diez minutos.

-Algún día un delegado los va a ver y les va a acusar con Viper- oyeron, cuando salían de dejar la escoba robada en los camerinos.

Artemis y Saba se quedaron helados, hasta que oyeron la risa socarrona de Adrian Acutus, quien, sin decirles nada, empezó a caminar hacia el centro del claro, el lugar de reunión para todos los que Saltaran.

Sin decir absolutamente nada tampoco, pero jurando asesinarlo pronto, los dos amigos fueron tras de él. Al llegar notaron que eran los últimos y que en el círculo pequeño ya formado había dos encapuchados que sobresalían por ser marcadamente más pequeños que el resto y temblar notoriamente.

Artemis sonrió a pesar de sentir una punzada de nostalgia, al pensar tal vez así se habían visto ella y Saba cuando llegaron por primera vez. Y ya habían pasado dos Saltos. Dos años.

-Buenas, buenas- saludó la profesora Ater, que, como de costumbre, estaba entre los estudiantes, mezclándose con ellos- que lindo día hará ¿no?-

Artemis no la veía ni distraída (más que de costumbre no, al menos), ni adolorida o ida, como todo el mundo decía que estaba en los últimos días. Es más, bajo la capucha asomaba una sonrisa radiante en su cara de niña, llena de toda esa energía a la que se había acostumbrado.

-Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles por haber vuelto este año a pesar de todos los problemas- les dijo y todos, excepto los niños nuevos, bajaron las cabezas, azorados- significa todo para mí. Ahora sí- bajó su capucha y uno a uno, el resto de miembros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto la imitaron- quiero darles la bienvenida a dos chicas nuevos este año, que son las dos segundas estudiantes más jóvenes que ha tenido la escuela, lo siento chicas, Saba y Artemis llegaron hace dos años- la profesora Ater les sonrió- ¡Bienvenidas a la Sociedad Secreta del Salto! Sss para abreviar… ¡pero sáquense las capuchas! Miren cómo los demás ya no las tienen… no tengan miedo, aquí no les va a pasar nada-

Las dos niñas se bajaron las capuchas con nerviosismo y, a pesar de que sonrieran, evitaron mirar a los ojos a los demás, excepto a la profesora Ater, a quien dirigían todas sus sonrisas. Eran niñas muy pequeñitas, que pasaban fácilmente como estudiantes de primero, sobre todo por su actitud; una de ellas tenía el cabello oscuro, lacio hasta las orejas y la otra era pelirroja. Artemis no podía saber nada más de ellas, porque todavía estaba oscuro y porque cuando empezó a buscar algún tipo de insignia que delatara su señorío, la profesora Ater empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-A ver… ¿todos listos?- nadie respondió, por lo que la profesora Ater asintió, emocionada- Bien. Péguense un poco. Si necesitan algo, es mejor que lo digan ahora. Después, dudo mucho que puedan hablar-

Los nueve miembros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto se convirtieron en una masa compacta en menos de un segundo. A Artemis le encantó la forma en la que su cuerpo había respondido inmediatamente a la orden de la profesora… como si fuera ya una experta en ese ritual. Ya no más una novata.

_-__Accio escoba-_ llamó Ursa Ater y su eterna escoba de punta de palo verde se acercó zumbando hacia ellos como un zancudo. La profesora la montó lentamente y dio una patada leve al piso, lo suficiente como para ponerse a flotar- Cuando cuente tres, cierren los ojos, griten lo más fuerte que puedan y hagan presión hacia el centro del círculo… quien esté al centro… Artemis, de nuevo, te has convertido oficialmente en la chica del centro… bueno, ya sabes que hacer. Procuren no caerse-

Una de las niñas nuevas soltó un chillido aterrado.

Artemis oyó a Saba callándola de un susurro.

-Respira hondo-

-Uno- empezó la profesora Ater, haciendo que Artemis empezara a temblar de la emoción- dos… si alguien quiere salirse diga yo… ¡TRES!-

El pasto saliéndose de la tierra bajo ellos. Un tirón del ombligo hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. El Salto y la felicidad. Artemis sintió todo como recordaba que se sentía y mucho más… el grito fue más fuerte, exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Y al llegar a la cima, el sol asomándose. La hora favorita de la profesora Ater.

-Su hora favorita- le dijo Alina Hamal, con una sonrisita. Artemis asintió y esperó a que la profesora Ater, que subía hacia ellos, les hiciera tomar un tiempo para apreciar la salida del sol. No se negaría. De pronto se le ocurrió que todo ese día estaba hecho para disfrutar.

-Sociedad Secreta del Salto, acérquese a la plataforma-

Pero la profesora no pareció ni notarlo.

Artemis sintió a la mano de Saba buscando la suya. Dio un paso adelante mientras entrelazaba dos dedos con los de su mejor amigo y se imaginaba que podía sentir el corazón de Saba latiendo tan violentamente como el suyo. Entonces, un recuerdo llegó a su mente con la rapidez de un presentimiento: la noche en la que conoció a Saba, en el Paso. Recordó el momento exacto en el que ella volteó a verlo antes de que los dos se quedaran en silencio esperando la salida del sol. Estaba consiente de que brillaba y de que la gente se hacía a los lados (aún durante su primer día) para que él pasara y sin embargo lo que le llamaba la atención no era eso, sino su voz dura y suave a la vez, seca, como si lo tuviera todo decidido y no hubiera por qué dudar… y la manera en la que le habló. Era la primera vez que alguien no le veía la ropa o se quedaba mirando a sus mejillas pálidas.

Recordó que junto a Saba el lago negro de Stormenhand ya no le daba tanto miedo. Era raro, junto a Saba ni siquiera sus pesadillas le daban miedo.

Apretó la mano de su mejor amigo y miró al vacío bajo ella por primera vez, había estado pensando largamente que ya era hora de hacerlo, de verlo a la cara sin rehuir.

Las capas de los nueve miembros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto flameaban con fuerza mientras que sus miembros se mantenían en silencio y firmes, esperando la orden de la profesora Ater.

-Ahora, colóquense en posición- los nueve se acercaron aún más al borde y abrieron ligeramente los brazos- cierren los ojos, no los abran si son inteligentes, respiren muy hondo y disfruten de su clase anual de vuelo. Pero el de verdad, sin escoba-

Artemis sonrió y se dejó caer.

Perdió a la mano de Saba cuando perdió conciencia de su cuerpo, de nuevo, como en la primera clase de Encantamientos Ocultos, pero esa vez ocurrió de una manera extraña, porque a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta que esos eran sus brazos y sus piernas las que planeaban en el viento, los sentía golpeando cortinas infinitas de seda helada. No era su cuerpo porque no era ella, supuso... porque no lo sabía, porque ni siquiera pensaba.

Se acababa de convertir en viento.

De pronto, oyó un grito que la sacó de su trance, pero no abrió los ojos aún. Sonaba como una chica, pero no podía ser Alina, a pesar de que el grito fuera de una voz grave, ella jamás gritaría en el Salto, no de esa manera al menos.

Seguro una de las nuevas que todavía no comprendía que no iba a estrellarse de cara contra el pasto…

Volvió a respirar profundo, diciéndose que en poco tiempo la niña se iba a callar, pero pasaron segundos y nada, ella seguía gritando y cada vez más fuerte. Tal vez de emoción. No. Sonaba aterrada.

Anormalmente aterrada.

- ¡PROFESORA ATER!-

Artemis abrió los ojos, asustada por el grito y el corazón se le detuvo: la niña pelirroja no volaba, como el resto, si no que estaba suelta en caída libre y Fleance se contorsionaba como le era posible para ir detrás de ella, mientras llamaba a la profesora a voz en cuello.

Artemis se sacudió en su lugar y buscó a la profesora desesperadamente. La niña iba a morir en segundos si no la encontraba.

- ¡PROFESORA ATER!-

- ¡AUXILIO!- articuló la niña pelirroja entre sus gritos desgarrados.

-FLEANCE, NO VAYAS TAN RÁPIDO- gritó Alina Hamal, desde el flanco derecho de Artemis- ¡FLEANCE!-

- ¡ALINA, ATRÁPALO!- gritó Dan Bryce.

Artemis intentó hacerse hacia delante, ganar velocidad, al igual que Alina, pero ninguna de las dos podía. ¿Cómo lo estaba haciendo Fleance? Por más que Artemis se sacudía no lograba manejar a su cuerpo.

La niña pelirroja volvió a gritar. Estaba cayendo demasiado rápido. Artemis se sacudió un par de veces más, con cuidado, intentando avanzar un poco más rápido, pero era imposible.

- ¡DAN, NO PUEDO!- gritó Alina, sacudiéndose también.

- ¡PROFESORA ATER!- gritó Adrian Acutus esta vez.

- ¡FLEANCE!- gritó Dan- ¡FLEANCE!-

- ¡AGUANTEN!-

La profesora Ater pasó entre Artemis y Alina como un rayo. Artemis se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sobre su escoba de punta verde, si no que se había lanzado al vacío, con la varita en alto, apuntándolos. No apuntando al suelo, ni a Fleance o a la niña nueva, si no al resto de miembros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto.

- ¡PREPÁRENSE!- les gritó la profesora Ater- ¡VAN A CAER BRUSCAMENTE! ADRIAN, SOSTÉN A AKIRA-

El corazón de Artemis dejó de latir ¿qué iba a hacerles?

- ¡PROFESORA ATER!- bramó Fleance, por última vez.

- ¡FLEANCE, NO!- chilló Alina, que se sacudía como si estuviera en una camisa de fuerza.

- ¡HAGA ALGO, PROFES-- bramó Dan Bryce.

- ¡Artemis cuidado!-

Saba la hizo a un lado, antes de que chocara contra Bert Falcone… ambos se habían quedado de piedra al ver a Fleance convertirse en un tirabuzón humano y desaparecer en el Bosque.

- ¡FLEANCE!- gritaron todos.

- ¡ARESTO MOMENTUM!- gritó la profesora Ater antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a girar rápidamente, como Fleance segundos atrás.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de preocuparse por ellos, porque en ese mismo segundo, sus cuerpos dejaron de sostenerse en el aire y empezaron a caer lentamente y luego a tumbos, como si alguien los soltara, los sostuviera y los volviera a soltar.

Artemis se agarró de Saba y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡LOS ÁRBOLES, LOS ÁRBOLES!- chilló Bert Falcone.

El Bosque estaba a escasos metros, ahí, en la punta de sus pies.

- ¡ALINA!- gritó Dan Bryce.

- ¡ABRÁZAME!- ordenó Saba y Artemis lo hizo justo antes de que pasaran por un camino angosto de hojas gruesas y duras como madera.

Los siete miembros de la Sociedad gritaron espantados al darse cuenta de que no había tumbos intermedios en el viaje. Estaban cayendo libremente. Artemis apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Saba mientras sentía que él le apretaba más y más la cintura. No podía ser, no podía ser. La profesora Ater no los podía haber dejado a su suerte… a menos que… tal vez la caída con tumbos debió darles una señal, tal vez ellos debieron sacar sus varitas y aprovechar la primera oportunidad…

Si era así, estaban perdidos.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-

De pronto, un tumbo más y finalmente, el piso.

Artemis, Saba, Alina, Dan, Bert y Adrian, que abrazaba a la niña nueva, se pusieron de pié como resortes y se miraron preocupados por una micra de segundo, antes de que, sin decirse una sola palabra, empezaran a correr hacia la dirección en la que había caído Fleance.

- ¡FLEANCE!- llamó Dan Bryce.

Como respuesta obtuvo sollozos. Artemis sintió que su corazón se detenía, pero no dejó de correr… no tenía idea de lo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, oculto por las plantas enormes del Bosque y ya se imaginaba lo peor. La caída había sido horrible.

- ¡Profesora Ater!-

Por fin la vieron, tras unos árboles tupidos cuya copa se perdía tras las nubes; se veía pequeñita ahí, parada y de espaldas, con la cabeza agachada, sucia de pies a cabeza, la capa toda rasgada y llena de hojas, pasto y pequeñas ramitas, igual que su cabello. Y, lo peor de todo, era que estaba sola.

- ¿Profesora Ater?- preguntó Adrian Acutus.

Sin embargo Alina y Dan fueron más rápidos y corrieron hasta su profesora, pero cuando llegaron junto a ella, no fue a ella a quien quedaron mirando.

- ¡Fleance!- el grito de Dan se pudo haber confundido fácilmente con un gemido animal.

Alina se hizo hacia atrás.

Artemis y Saba corrieron tras ellos y vieron al capitán del equipo de quidditch en el suelo, quieto, cerrando los ojos con presión. Estaba pálido como un muerto, con la ropa hecha jirones y rasguños en toda la cara y los brazos.

Saba se arrodilló junto a él.

- ¿Capitán?- preguntó. Casi parecía estar rogándole que le respondiera.

-Fleance, habla por favor- pidió Alina, sin acercarse- por favor, dime si nos escuchas-

Artemis sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, porque pensaba lo mismo. La caída había sido demasiado aparatosa…

- ¿La otra niña?- preguntó, recordando la razón por la que Fleance se había lanzado al vacío.

La profesora Ater abrió un brazo y descubrió al bulto que llevaba oculto por la capa: firmemente abrazada a su cintura estaba la niña pelirroja, con el rostro escondido en el abdomen de la profesora Ater y los hombros temblando sin control.

- ¿Está bien?- preguntó Bert Falcone, que, junto con Dan y la otra nueva, rodeaban a Ursa Ater.

Ella asintió.

-Necesita que la lleven a la enfermería. Ahora-

Todos los miembros de la Sociedad se miraron, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar a Fleance.

-Yo la llevo, profesora Ater- la niña a la que aún abrazaba Adrian Acutus, se soltó suavemente y con la misma suavidad recargó a la niña pelirroja sobre ella.

-Akira- llamó la profesora- no digas una sola palabra-

-No se preocupe-

La profesora Ater asintió, lívida.

Las siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron del Bosque y entonces giró la cabeza hacia ellos, pero fue incapaz de articular alguna palabra o algún gesto, incluso algún movimiento. Artemis, que la había estado mirando de reojo, deseó que reaccionara, que llorara, que les gritara, cualquier cosa, algo más que esa mirada vacía.

- ¿Fleance?- llamó Dan Bryce- ¿me escuchas?-

Fleance gruñó y tosió un par de veces. Los demás miembros de la Sociedad respiraron por primera vez, aliviados.

- ¿Estás bien?-

-No- admitió, con la voz contenida.

No lucía bien. Todo su rostro estaba contraído, probablemente para evitar muecas de dolor… pero sus manos estaban apretadas en puños fuertes. Parecía un niño grande rechazando el dolor de una inyección.

-Tranquilo- Dan Bryce se puso de pié- te vamos a llevar a la enfermería de inmediato-

- ¿Dónde está la niña?- preguntó Fleance, con dificultad.

-Será mejor que no hables- le recomendó Bert Falcone- ella está bien, tú no-

-Eres un héroe- soltó Alina- salvaste a la niña nueva…-

-Alina, permiso-

La profesora Ater apareció junto a ellos y le habló a Alina con una voz que no habían escuchado antes. Hizo a todos a un lado y puso a levitar a Fleance con un movimiento rápido de varita. El capitán del equipo de quidditch suspiró aliviado mientras ganaba más y más altura.

-Vamos a la enfermería- le dijo la profesora Ater, intentando sonreír, pero su rostro se había puesto serio y seco como el de Viper- ustedes también, quiero que se revisen. Pónganse las capuchas-

De camino a la enfermería, a Artemis le pareció ver a un grupo de chicos entrando a los camerinos, pero no pudo comprobarlo porque la profesora Ater le pidió, con una voz de ultratumba, que avanzara más rápido.

Miss Grapehood recibió a todos con los ojos bastante abiertos y con mucha premura, a excepción de Artemis, porque, según dijo, ya había empezado a extrañar que pasara tanto tiempo sin que se hiciera nada.

Con la ayuda de la profesora Ater acomodó a Fleance en una camilla, corrió las cortinas y probablemente activó un hechizo aislante de sonido, porque los demás no escucharon absolutamente nada durante minutos.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Artemis a Saba, que estaba sentado frente a ella, frotándose con demasiada atención el ungüento para raspones que le había aplicado la enfermera en la mano.

Saba no le respondió.

Dan Bryce gruñó. Estaba a tres metros de las cortinas que cubrían la cama de Fleance e intentaba ver lo que pasaba poniéndose de puntillas, pero era inútil.

- ¡Miss Grapehood!- rugió, rabioso.

-Se lo advierto, señor Bryce, no quiero escándalos aquí- la voz de la elfina sonó lejana, como un eco.

- ¡Sólo quiero saber cómo está Fleance!-

-Dan, ya…- tranquilizó Alina, que estaba sentada en la camilla opuesta, junto a Bert Falcone.

Los dos tenían los brazos cubiertos de ungüento y miraban con nerviosismo a las niñas nuevas, que estaban sentadas en un sofá mullido que separaba su camilla con la de Artemis y Saba. La de cabello negro, Akira, que tenía los ojos rasgados, abrazaba a la pelirroja, que seguía temblando mientras miraba alternativamente su herida en el muslo y a Dan.

- Cuando Miss Grapehood termine…- retomó Alina, intentando parecer tranquila, para no alarmar más a la niña pelirroja. Artemis había notado que a parte de mirar a Dan y a su herida, le dirigía nerviosas miradas de menos de un segundo a las cortinas que cubrían la cama de Fleance. Seguro se sentía culpable.

Pero no le había ordenado a Fleance lanzarse tras ella.

¿Por qué se había caído, en primer lugar?

-No va a terminar nunca, ya lleva ahí como media hora ¿qué tanto puede hacer en una camilla ella sola?- ladró Dan Bryce.

-Está con la profesora Ater- recordó Adrian Acutus, de pié junto al sofá. Artemis podía ver una larga línea de ungüento cruzando su perfil.

- ¡Y ella qué es! ¿Sanadora?- Dan pateó el piso- ¡MIERDAAAA!-

Artemis se sorprendió. Jamás había visto a Dan Bryce tan alterado, es más, ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible porque siempre se había mostrado calmado y de buen humor, incluso cuando Apple Easthouse y sus amigos lo estaban golpeando.

- ¡Yo se lo advertí!- oyeron el eco lejano de la enfermera y en ese preciso instante, Dan, que saltaba para poder ver sobre las cortinas, fue barrido de piernas y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, empezó a levitar y a alejarse de ellos, hasta que llegó a la camilla más lejana- ¡ahí se queda, tranquilito!-

- ¡SÓLO QUIERO SABER DE MI AMIGO!-

- ¡Y CALLADITO!-

Artemis vio como Dan empezó a sacudirse mientras intentaba abrir los labios, sin éxito. Adrian Acutus soltó una risotada.

-No es gracioso, Adrian- le dijo Alina, cuando pasaba junto a él para ir con Dan- sólo está preocupado por Fleance, como todos-

-Hace un rato tú también lo estabas mandando a callar-

-A ver señor Acutus, ¿quiere que lo mande a callar también?-

Miss Grapehood descorrió las cortinas, llamando la atención de todos. Tras ella estaba la profesora Ater, con un hilillo de sudor recorriéndole la mejilla. A pesar de que pareciera más tranquila, seguía ausente, distraída, sus ojos se iban de un lugar a otro como si estuviera persiguiendo con la vista a un mosquito.

Dan Bryce se sacudió desde su lugar.

-Miss Grapehood, ¿puede liberar a Dan, por favor?- pidió la profesora.

Ni bien la enfermera chascó los dedos, oyeron las zancadas de Dan y los pasos de Alina, dirigiéndose hacia la profesora Ater.

- ¿Cómo está Fleance?- preguntó el Darkenlord.

Todos miraron a la profesora.

-Se ha fracturado un par de costillas- dijo. Artemis ahogó un gritito con su mano- pero no está en peligro, gracias a Miss Grapehood. Lo que sí va a necesitar es mucho reposo, probablemente faltará a unos días de clase y va a tener que suspender Vuelo- la voz de Ursa era suave y se apagaba por momentos- voy a necesitar hablar con ustedes, pero más tarde, primero quiero que se repongan por completo ¿está bien?- pasó los ojos vagamente por sus cabezas y se detuvo en la pelirroja, que seguía abrazada de la niña de pelo negro- Reginleif, Akira, espérenme afuera un rato-

Las dos niñas nuevas salieron de la enfermería lentamente. Artemis las siguió con la mirada… ¿cómo había hecho la pelirroja para caerse?

-Miss Grapehood, déjelos estar un rato aquí, por favor- pidió la profesora Ater, hablando más bajito que de costumbre y haciendo que los miembros de la Sociedad se esforzaran más por escucharla- quieren ver a su amigo y será bueno para Fleance que le hagan compañía. Por favor. Ah y déles un poquito de chocolate, si tiene…-

- ¿Tú no te vas a quedar?- le preguntó la enfermera, empezando a levitar para estar a la altura de los ojos de la profesora.

-No, tengo que ocuparme de…-

-Ursa, quédate un rato, deja que te revise las heridas y te vas-

-No puedo, Miss Grapehood- suspiró y miró a sus alumnos- por favor no hagan ruido… nos vemos después. Cuídense y háganle caso a Miss Grapehood, por favor-

Y sin decirles nada más, se fue, cerrando la puerta de la enfermería tras ella.

Las miradas de los seis miembros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto se encontraron cuando regresaron a la vez de ver a la profesora Ater. Artemis vio los ojos de Adrian Acutus, oscuros y grandes, como nunca los había visto antes… preocupados. ¿Por Fleance? ¿Por la profesora? ¿Por ellos?

-A ver, sólo quiero que estén con él unos minutos, necesita descansar y nada de gritos o discusiones ¿está bien?- Miss les habló mientras abría las cortinas y poco a poco mostraba al capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre la camilla de Fleance y se quedaron al borde de ella, aunque no dijeran nada por un largo tiempo.

Lucía horrible. Su cara, brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos del ungüento morado para las heridas y los pedazos que tenía al aire libre estaban en carne viva. Estaba pálido, cansado y adolorido. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Artemis era la gruesa faja que tenía alrededor de su pecho, que probablemente tenía algo que ver con sus costillas.

A pesar de que no lo conociera y de que siempre se olvidaba de su nombre, Artemis se sintió triste por él. Y esperaba de todo corazón que mejorara pronto.

-Eres un héroe- le dijo Alina, acariciándole una mano- esa niña pudo haber muerto… tú pudiste haber muerto-

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Fleance, despacio y bajito.

-Se la llevó la profesora Ater- dijo Adrian Acutus- junto con la otra niña. Estaban bien… mejor que cualquiera de nosotros-

- ¿Cómo está ella?-

- ¿Ater?- preguntó Bert, con cierta molestia.

- ¿"Ater"?- repitió Adrian Acutus, extrañado. Artemis también lo miró- ¿qué pasa, gordo?-

-No se peleen- intervino Alina- Fleance no necesita esto-

-La… van a meter en un problema… si se enteran- susurró Fleance, con mucho cuidado, como si cada palabra le produjera dolor- los carteles… de Viper…-

-No hables, hermano- pidió Dan Bryce- te entendemos- Dan miró a todos- los avisos de Viper dicen claramente que tenemos que mantener el anonimato, de lo contrario pueden prohibirnos a todos el Salto-

-Creo que es lo único que nos queda- admitió Bert Falcone, después de unos segundos de silencio- miren como ha quedado Fleance. ¡Pudimos ser todos!... Saltar estaba bien cuando la profesora Ater no tenía problemas y todo era sencillo, pero ahora nos persiguen por un lado, nos vetan por el otro…-

- ¿Quieres dejar de Saltar, gordo?- le preguntó Adrian Acutus.

-No, pero…-

-No podemos… dejar sola a la profesora Ater- dijo Fleance- ¡mierda!- se sacudió.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dan Bryce dio un brinco y empezó a buscar a la enfermera- ¿te duele algo?-

-Tenía entrenamiento de quidditch-

¡Entrenamiento de quidditch! Eso era lo que estaban haciendo el grupo de chicos reunidos en los camerinos… pero Saba seguía ahí…

-Ah… imbécil, me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo-

- ¡Merlín, Bryce! ¿Podrías ser un poquito más gay?- preguntó Adrian Acutus.

-Podría, pero Alina me está mirando…-

Todos rieron, incluso Fleance tosiendo y quejándose.

Artemis se volteó para ver a Saba y lo encontró dejando de reír de golpe.

- ¿Capitán?- dijo, antes de que Artemis pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa- sobre el quidditch, he estado pensando…- Saba dejó que todos continuaran riendo entre ellos, sin prestarle mayor atención- podríamos decir que--

- ¡Chst!- Miss Grapehood llamó su atención- alguien viene- dijo, a la vez que Saba. Las orejas puntiagudas de ambos habían temblado segundos antes.

Artemis corrió a la puerta, abrió un resquicio y vio llegando por el pasillo a uno de los profesores Altair. Vestía deportivo bajo la túnica, así que probablemente fuera Cástor… y tras él había una pequeña comitiva de chicos vestidos de deportivo también.

-Cástor y el equipo de quidditch- anunció ella a los demás.

Todos empezaron a dar vueltas y mirar de un lado al otro, buscando un escondite.

- ¡Mierda!- Adrian Acutus llevó del cuello a Bert Falcone hasta una camilla y lo metió a la fuerza a esta- gordo, tienes fiebre ¿o prefieres un ojo morado?- de esa manera calló al Valthemoon, que estaba a punto de quejarse- Alina, ven aquí-

- ¿Miss Grapehood?- preguntó Cástor Altair, desde afuera- ¿puedo pasar?-

Dan Bryce, que se había metido bajo la cama de Fleance, jaló a Artemis con él y cuando estuvieron juntos le indicó silencio con un dedo.

-Pase-

Después de que la puerta se abriera, Artemis vio los pies del profesor Altair dando un par de pasitos y deteniéndose con firmeza. Tras sus piernas se desplegaron un par más.

- ¡Fleance, Saba!- exclamó el profesor Cástor, sorprendido. Artemis intentó arrinconarse con toda la cautela posible- ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Caí… de la… escoba- susurró Fleance, fingiendo estar peor de lo que estaba, probablemente para que el profesor no los acosara a preguntas.

-Fleance y yo quedamos para vernos antes de que llegaran los demás, para entrenar un poco por nuestra parte- agregó Saba.

Artemis se sorprendió (y enorgulleció un poco) por lo bien que mentía su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y?- el profesor Altair no parecía complacido por la explicación.

Dan Bryce negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

- ¿Y, Saba?- repitió el profesor Cástor- ¿Fleance estaba volando y de pronto se cayó y quedó así?-

-No-

-Saba… no tengo tiempo. Dime qué diablos ha pasado por lo que no tengo ni a mi capitán ni a mi buscador en el entrenamiento y cuando los voy a buscar, como si fueran un par de niños, los encuentro en la enferme--

-Boté a Fleance de la escoba-

Artemis se quedó helada.

-Repite eso-

-Saba… no…- interfirió Fleance.

-Lo boté, profesor- reafirmó Saba- estábamos haciendo una competencia de rapidez y empezó a decir que yo traía problemas al equipo, que ya no los dejaba entrenar porque el campo se llenaba de chicas por mi culpa y que eso desconcentraba a todos los jugadores. No pensé. Me dio rabia lo que dijo y lo embestí. No tenía la intención de botarlo de la escoba, sólo quería…-

La enfermería se sumió en un silencio profundo e incómodo, espeso como la niebla. Artemis se tapó la boca con ambas manos para contener el gemido de pena que iba a escapársele en cualquier momento. El quidditch era una de las cosas más importantes para Saba y acababa de… y esa mentira ni siquiera había salido por la emoción del momento… lo sabía, porque acababa de entender la razón por la que su amigo había estado tan serio: porque se la había pasado planeando eso.

Artemis no quiso ni imaginarse la cara que Saba tenía en ese momento.

- ¿Estás loco Schnupp?- exclamó alguien.

-Hayes, basta- lo cortó el profesor Altair- ¿es eso cierto, Fleance?-

Artemis no oyó a Fleance decir nada. Tal vez había negado.

-Esto es muy decepcionante-

Tal vez había asentido.

-Lo siento, profesor…-

-Schnuppermault, estás suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Hayes, Solance, vayan a decirle al equipo que la práctica está cancelada-

-Sí profesor-

Los dos pares de piernas que estaban junto a las del profesor salieron a trote de la enfermería. Dan Bryce le tocó un hombro a Artemis, tal vez pensando que esta no se había dado cuenta de que el profesor Altair todavía estaba ahí. Ella asintió.

-Esto es muy decepcionante, Schnuppermault. Fleance, quiero que hagas absolutamente todo lo que te ordena la enfermera para que te recuperes ¿entendido?-

-Sí… profesor…-

-Miss Grapehood, ¿podría prepararme un informe con todo lo que tengo que saber sobre la lesión de Fleance, su recuperación y las posibles secuelas, por favor?-

-Pensé que se iba a olvidar de las palabras mágicas, jovencito. Pero puedo, puedo-

-Gracias-

Los pies del profesor Altair giraron sobre sus talones y desaparecieron bajo su enorme capa que no dejó de flamear hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Artemis contó hasta diez, se aseguró que de no hubiera nadie afuera y salió de debajo de la cama de Fleance rápida como un rayo, para abrazar a su mejor amigo.

-Eres… un idiota- le dijo Fleance.

Saba enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Artemis, aunque no le devolvió el abrazo.

-Eso fue…- Alina Hamal le puso una mano sobre el hombro, estaba estupefacta.

Adrian Acutus y Dan Bryce también miraron a Saba sin saber qué hacer o decir, tan sorprendidos como estaba él mismo, Artemis sabía que su mejor amigo no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de decir y mucho menos lo que acababa de pasar, a pesar de que lo hubiera considerado antes, mientras lo premeditaba.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra en los siguientes minutos, que la enfermera aprovechó para repartirles el chocolate que la profesora Ater le había encomendado.

-Señor Falcone, cuando se baje de mi camilla haga el favor de tender las sábanas, gracias- dijo Miss Grapehood, al cabo de unos minutos.

Artemis le cedió la mitad de su chocolate a Saba y aprovechó que ya no tenía nada en las manos para acariciarle el hombro con torpeza. Saba le sonrió sin ganas y Artemis pudo echarle un vistazo a sus ojos celestes, que lucían siempre brillantes y pacíficos, pero que en ese momento a penas si estaban abiertos.

-Está bien- le dijo él, cuando Artemis lo quedó mirando.

Y de verdad estaba bien, ella lo notó en su mirada, cuando después de un parpadeo sus ojos volvieron a ser tan grandes como siempre… aunque opacos.

Estaba bien para Saba porque era lo único que podía hacer para salvar el Salto y no involucrar a la profesora Ater, supuso.

¿Hasta cuando alguien podía hacer algo para salvar otra cosa o a una persona? Era la primera vez que una de esas acciones realmente golpeaba a Artemis entre los ojos. ¿A qué otros? Saba le había gritado el año anterior porque ella realizó el_ patronus_ para salvar a Sami de las Lámpades, pero lo hizo porque ella era su mejor amiga y porque esas Lámpades la podían matar. Ursa no era Sami, no era Artemis, no era la profesora favorita de Saba… y el Salto… ¿era el Salto tan importante para todos como para que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer algo así?

¿Por qué Fleance había hecho semejante tontería para ayudar a una niña a la que, probablemente, había visto por primera vez ese día? No había posibilidad de que fuera su hermana o algo parecido, porque ni siquiera la llamaba por su nombre. ¿Lo había hecho porque nadie más lo hizo primero?

¿Saba hizo lo que hizo porque nadie más hizo algo al respecto? ¿Porque Fleance no mintió primero? No. Él lo había premeditado. ¿Eso le quitaba crédito a Fleance? Porque su reacción no había sido planeada, él no sabía que uno de ellos iba a caer en lugar de volar. El intentar atrapar a la niña podía haber sido un reflejo del que fue consiente demasiado tarde, cuando ya no podía irse para atrás. O le daba más valor, porque era un héroe innato, porque sin pensarlo ayudaba a los demás, como si fuera parte de su naturaleza.

-Jóvenes- llamó Miss Grapehood, que empezaba a levitar hacia Fleance con una bandeja lleva de frasquitos humeantes- la visita se ha acabado, su amigo necesita dormir. Si alguno de ustedes sigue sintiendo ardor o hinchazón en los lugares de la herida, vuelva mañana para una nueva aplicación de ungüento-

-Miss Grapehood, ¿me puedo quedar?- preguntó Dan, separándose del resto del grupo.

-Señor Bryce…-

-No voy a hacer ruido, prometo-

Artemis, Saba, Alina, Adrian y Bert se despidieron afectuosamente de Fleance y dejaron la enfermería sin un rumbo específico. Al menos eso pensaba Artemis, mientras caminaba junto a Saba, con la cabeza tan llena de recuerdos, ideas y demás, que lo único que le provocaba era irse al Pensadero y descargar todo lo que podía. Pero había otra parte de ella que la mantenía junto al grupo, no le daba ninguna explicación de por qué… sólo tenía la impresión de que no debía irse y de que muy en el fondo tampoco quería hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Bert.

-Al salón de prefectos- respondió Adrian Acutus- no debe haber nadie así que vamos a poder descansar hasta que la profesora Ater nos llame-

Nadie se negó, ni siquiera aminoraron el paso.

Cuando Adrian los hizo entrar al salón de prefectos, Artemis y Saba no pudieron evitar una risita cómplice… ahí ellos habían armado todo un lío el año anterior, cuando descubrieron una entrada secreta desde la red de pasillos de Stormenhand, que estaba justo entre el retrato de Sapientio Valthemoon, el padre de los Valthemoon y Maleena Darkenlord, la madre de los Darkenlord, ahí, en la pared…

Ahí ya no había pared.

En cambio, había un enorme y pesado armario de caoba. Era sencillo, no tenía mayores acabados que el escudo de Goldenwand en ambas puertas y en alto relieve y parecía construido alrededor de la pared. ¿Eso había estado ahí siempre?

-Sarabi lo mandó a armar después de su truquito- les dijo Adrian, lo que encendió en Artemis y Saba una llamarada de orgullo- buscamos un par de semanas por si había alguna especie de hueco o algo y nada…- el Darkenlord de encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- entonces Sarabi lo mandó a hacer, porsiacaso, pero nadie lo usa-

- ¿Qué truquito?- preguntó Bert Falcone, que estaba revisando la habitación metro por metro.

Había empezado por el retrato de Tempestas Stormenhand, el primer Stormenhand, quieto y de pié bajo la lluvia, protegiendo a un enorme árbol que parecían tres árboles que crecieron tan juntos el uno del otro que no les quedó más remedio que volverse uno. Siguió su recorrido por los cómodos almohadones regados en el piso, enormes y mullidos, que invitaban a sentarse, hundirse, dormirse y no despertar jamás, hasta llegar a las carpetas más serias, de sillas talladas cuidadosamente y mesas fuertes e inamovibles. Terminó en el corcho que estaba en la esquina opuesta a la puerta, donde los delegados pegaban papeles con notas importantes.

-Nada, gordo, nada-

Desde algún lugar de la habitación sonaron unas campanitas desesperantes, después de las cuales, una voz cantarina anunció que eran las diez de la mañana. Recién. Artemis se desplomó sobre unos de los cojines enormes y resopló flojamente… no podía esperar a ese día terminara y ya se le estaba ocurriendo cómo: ni bien la profesora Ater dejara de hablar con ellos, iba a correr con Saba al Pensadero, iba a tener una de esas sesiones que no tenía hace tiempo y luego iba a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Qué le vamos a decir a… ella?- preguntó Bert, como quien no quería la cosa- a A… la profesora Ater-

-Nada- respondió Adrian Acutus inmediatamente- vamos a dejar que nos hable primero. Nos va a explicar todo-

- ¿Todo? Hasta lo de la niña, seguro-

-Gordo, no quiero pensar que le estás echando la culpa a la profesora Ater-

-Ya, no empiecen- cortó Alina, desde el cojín en el que se había echado- lo importante ahora es que Fleance va a estar bien y que esa niña también, lo demás va a caer a su tiempo-

-Alina, eso no te lo crees ni tú- dijo Bert- nos merecemos una explicación-

- ¿Y acaso la profesora no nos ha dicho que nos va a hablar?- exclamó Adrian Acutus- mierda, gordo, que duro eres. Ya déjala en paz, que te hayas meado en el pantalón cuando pensaste que te ibas a caer no significa que…-

- ¡Basta ya!- pidió Alina- ¿no se cansan de pelearse siempre?-

-Yo no quiero pelear, lo único que quiero es hablar de lo que ha pasado para saber cómo afrontar a la profesora Ater- confesó Bert Falcone, fuera de sus casillas.

-Y dale. "Afrontar"-

Artemis se dio la vuelta hasta tener el rostro enterrado en el cojín, a ver si así se aislaban las voces y podía descansar aunque fuera un ratito.

Pero fue Saba quien no la dejó, en esa ocasión.

-Alguien viene- dijo.

Artemis giró la mitad del rostro, lo suficiente como par ver las orejitas puntiagudas de su mejor amigo temblando como hojas al viento.

-Mier…daaaa- gruñó contra el cojín.

Alina, que era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, corrió hasta ella y vio con cuidado a través de la ventanita que tenía.

-Viene Gabrián-

- ¿No podemos dejar que nos vean?- preguntó Saba, cansado.

-No, porque no somos delegados y por lo tanto no tendríamos nada que hacer aquí- observó Bert Falcone, que ya caminaba hacia el armario de caoba que estaba entre los retratos de los antepasados de Valthemoon y Darkenlord.

-Ya, métanse al armario- dijo Adrian Acutus, con poca convicción- total, seguro viene a llevarse algo y luego se va-

Artemis fue arrastrando los pies hasta el armario y se metió refunfuñando todas las maldiciones que se le ocurrieran. Lo último que quería en ese momento era pasar unos minutos en un lugar húmedo y maloliente apretada por otras tres personas. Cuatro, contando a Adrian Acutus, que cerró la puerta tras de él.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó Alina- eres delegado, te recuerdo-

-Hoy no se me antoja ver a Gabrián-

Los cinco esperaron, suspirando.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y escucharon los zapatos de tacón de la profesora Gabrián recorriendo el lugar. Listo, unos segundos más, pasos de regreso y Artemis podría dormir en ese cojín mullido y soñar con el Pensadero.

- ¿Más?- susurró Bert Falcone.

-Shhh- Alina lo calló poniéndole una mano sobre la boca.

Acababan de oír más pasos, que no eran tacones. Seguro eran delegados. Ojalá fueran delegados. Los cinco se quedaron en silencio para escuchar lo que pasaba afuera… ni una sola palabra, ni un saludo. Y luego, segundos después, los tacones de la profesora Gabrián de nuevo, alejándose, seguro iba hacia la puerta y…

La cerró. Artemis suspiró e intentó hacer a un lado a Bert Falcone, para salir, pero Saba la detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Vas a hablar?- preguntó la profesora Gabrián.

No había cerrado la puerta tras de ella al salir. Se había quedado… y estaba ¿hablando sola?

-Morgana…-

¿El profesor Pólux también estaba ahí?

-Estoy esperando- repitió la profesora Gabrián.

Artemis no lo podía creer, su tutora había escogido, de todos los salones disponibles de Goldenwand, que eran prácticamente todos, si tenía en cuenta su posición en la escuela, el mismo salón en el que estaba ella. El salón de los delegados… que era el que menos le pertenecía. Y para arreglar sus problemas con el profesor Pólux…

Bueno, al menos era con él y no con la profesora Ater.

-Tal vez deberías de calmarte un poco antes de empezar, Morgana. Está enferma…- esa era la voz del profesor Cástor.

El corazón de Artemis empezó a latir más rápido. Morgana Gabrián, Cástor y Pólux Altair, eso parecía un recuerdo del Pensadero… y sólo faltaba un integrante…

- ¿Ahora yo tengo que preocuparme porque está enferma? ¿Ahora sí interesa que esté enferma y tengo que hacer algo al respecto? No, Cástor, si a ella no le interesó estar enferma esta mañana--

-No estoy enferma-

Los cinco en el armario temblaron al unísono cuando oyeron la voz cansada de Ursa Ater.

Artemis se preguntó si ese día iba a acabar en algún momento.

-Ursa, no te estoy hablando como par, te exijo una explicación como tutora de parte de los alumnos que están involucrados en tu salto y como miembro de la Trinidad-

-Te dije que hoy mismo me voy a reportar con el profesor Dimber, Morgana, ¿no es suficiente?-

-No-

El silencio en el que se quedaron fue casi asesino para Artemis y los demás que estaban en el armario, por el hecho que de un solo movimiento en falso, un roce demasiado fuerte, un suspiro, podía ponerlos en evidencia y crearle mayores problemas a la profesora Ater y ganarse ellos mismos un montón de problemas más.

-Si no hablas ahora- retomó Morgana Gabrián, con un tono helado- voy a tener que llamar a Vega para que se haga cargo-

-No lo harías…-

-Esto no es por la disciplina, Morgana. Lo estás haciendo a propósito… lo sé, pero, por favor, deja que se lo explique a Dimber. A la Trinidad entera, si quieres, pero no me lo hagas decir dos veces- Ursa Ater sonaba muy cansada.

-Lo vas a decir las veces que sea necesario, Ursa. Lo que acabas de hacer merece que te abramos un proceso disciplinario-

Artemis imaginó a la profesora Ater abriendo aterrada sus ojos de niña traviesa.

-Creo que estás yendo muy lejos, Morgana- interrumpió el profesor Pólux- Ursa ya dijo que tiene intenciones de explicarse. Déjala-

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha pasado hoy, Pólux?-

-No-

-Bueno, ya que Ursa se niega a hablar, te lo voy a contar yo: hoy fue el salto que organiza ella anualmente y una de sus alumnas estuvo a punto de morirse porque en lugar de volar, empezó a caer. ¿No se murió porque Ursa la salvó? No, porque otro alumno suyo se dio cuenta y ahora ese alumno está en la enfermería con las costillas rotas-

- ¿Fleance?- preguntó el profesor Cástor- ¿es cierto eso Ursa? ¿Fleance hizo eso?-

Ursa no respondió.

-Osa, olvídate del alumno- dijo el profesor Pólux, su voz sonaba muy diferente a la de su hermano, más gruesa y profunda, además de que parecía más calmado- dime si lo que me acaba de contar Morgana es cierto-

-Dime si lo de Fleance es cierto- repitió su hermano gemelo- es igual de importante, acabo de suspender a uno de mis mejores jugadores porque dijo que él había botado de la escoba a Fleance-

Artemis, que estaba pegada a Saba, sintió que el palpitar de su corazón se iba desacelerando.

-Lo siento- respondió la profesora Ater y por el ruido que hizo, parecía haberse puesto de pié- no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie más que a Dimber, o a la Trinidad y eso lo voy a hacer más tarde. Buenos días-

Artemis oyó un golpecito seco y luego los pasos de la profesora Ater deteniéndose abruptamente.

-Morgana, abre la puerta- pidió.

-Esto es importante, Ursa- dijo el profesor Cástor.

-Es importante para ti por tu temporada de quidditch… no por los alumnos- respondió Ursa Ater, molesta- cuando fui a pedirte de favor que durmieras a mis alumnas para que no se asustaran más, pensé que me lo ibas a conceder sin pedir explicaciones, como los favores que se hacen los amigos, Morgana, o al menos que te ibas a contentar con las que yo te daba porque entenderías que no puedo hablar de eso ahora-

-Ya no eres una niña, Ursa, déjate de engreimientos y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos-

- ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo! Nunca he dicho que no… y no veo relación entre eso con que te cuente lo que pasó-

-Si te vas, juro que llamo a Vega-

Artemis apretó los puños. Su tutora era una manipuladora rastrera.

-Shhhh- susurró Alina Hamal, aunque ella misma estaba molesta.

-Si quisieras llamar a Vega no habrías llamado a Cástor ni a Pólux. Esto es entre los cuatro para ti-

-No me tientes, Ursa-

-Deja que vaya aunque sea donde Miss Grapehood- volvió a intervenir el profesor Pólux.

-Las heridas no son graves, Pólux- dijo la profesora Ater.

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo por tu migraña. Te has puesto pálida de nuevo-

-No es tan grave…-

-Es lo suficientemente grave como para que dejes caer a uno de tus alumnos- soltó la profesora Gabrián, agudamente.

-Ya basta…-

-La razón por la que no quieres ir a la enfermería es porque no quieres aceptar que la migraña te perturba y te impide actuar normalmente ¿no? Tú, yo y toda la escuela saben que en estas últimas semanas has estado peor que de costumbre, olvidando clases, cancelándolas porque no puedes ni abrir los ojos… pero… a pesar de eso decidiste realizar el salto ese, ¿no? A pesar de saber que era una irresponsabilidad de tu parte, quisiste darte el gusto, a expensas de la seguridad de tus propios alumnos. Ellos no te interesan. Querías regodearte-

-No es verdad-

- ¿¡Entonces cuál es la verdad!?-

-La voy a decir en frente del profesor…-

- ¡CASI MATAS A DOS ALUMNOS, URSA! Esto ya no es un juego, ¡Merlín! Dos personas casi se mueren por tu culpa ¿y lo único que repites es que le vas a decir toda la verdad a Dimber?-

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Morgana? Sabes que voy a aceptar el castigo que me den. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Que vaque mi puesto?-

- ¡Que te des cuenta de una vez de donde estás parada! ¡Mírate! ¡Mira cómo te vistes, mira como te comportas! ¡A pesar de ser una profesora, a pesar de tener la vida de los alumnos a tu cargo no dejas de comportarte como una niña inmadura que no tiene ni pizca de conciencia de lo que realmente sucede a su alrededor! Las cosas ya no son tan simples, tus alumnos no son hipogrifos que te encuentras en el Bosque, no son carpetas parlantes… y yo ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir aguantando que hagas lo que quieres sin decir nada. Ya no-

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Ah? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que por mi culpa dos alumnos míos a los que aprecio bastante están mal? ¿Crees que no sé que a los demás les he arruinado esta experiencia? ¿Y que no tengo miedo? ¿Y que no me reprocho por lo que ha pasado? ¿Crees que estoy tranquila? ¿Crees que estuve tranquila mientras iba a por ellos? ¡Estaba aterrorizada! Y no pensaba nada más que en ayudarlos-

-Uno de ellos se rompió las costillas… que ayuda eficaz-

- ¡YA BASTA CON ESO! TÚ NO HABRÍAS HECHO UN MEJOR TRABAJO-

- ¡YO NO LOS HABRÍA HECHO SALTAR SI SABÍA QUE NO ESTABA SANA!-

- ¡NO ESTOY ENFERMA, MALDITA SEA! ¡LA MIGRAÑA ES UNA REACCIÓN DIRECTA DEL PODER DEL CENTRO DENTRO DE MI! Y ESO NO LO PUEDO CONTROLAR Y LO SABES, LO DIJO DIMBER, LO DIJO HAMAL!- la profesora Ater respiró- lo viste el año pasado, en el Pre- Torneo, cuando hice levitar las plataformas con ayuda del poder acumulado del Centro, para drenarlo y sabías que eso iba a pasar este año-

¿Eso fue lo que hizo levitar las plataformas en la fase de muerte súbita? ¿La profesora Ater? Con razón la había visto sobrevolando alrededor de ellos. Con razón se puso enferma durante la final… por… ¿drenar el poder del Centro?

-Entonces lo mejor será buscar a alguien más para que dirija el Salto- opinó la profesora Gabrián- aún eres demasiado débil para eso, parece-

-Soy la única que puede hacerlo- recordó Ursa Ater, con un poco de esperanza infantil- el profesor Wayra me encargó el Salto por la consonancia que tiene con mi Encantamiento Oculto-

Los cuatro profesores se quedaron en silencio. Artemis tragó saliva y miró rápidamente a los que podía: Alina Hamal y Adrian Acutus, que mantenían su atención en las puertas del armario, probablemente esperando a que esclarecieran los asuntos que eran nuevos para ellos, como el Centro.

Todo eso era como entrar a un recuerdo por el Pensadero con los ojos tapados. Se sentía así, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta en contexto: recuerdos de Gabrián. Ella gritándole a la profesora Ater, desacreditándola, Ursa defendiéndose como podía, Pólux mediando y Cástor Altair mudo, como si no estuviera.

Todo eso se sentía como entrar en el Pensadero para fisgonear los recuerdos del otro. Mal. Como una invasión. Pero salirse o taparse los oídos no era una opción.

-Tal vez Morgana tenga razón, Ursa- dijo el profesor Cástor, luego de un silencio eterno- hacer esto está poniendo en peligro a los demás y a ti misma. Tal vez no seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para servir de conductor para los poderes del Centro…-

- ¿O sea que tengo que vacar mi puesto?- preguntó la profesora Ater, con la voz cortada.

-No el de pociones- aclaró Cástor, hablando suavemente- eres buena en eo-

- ¿No crees que sea capaz de seguir manejando el Salto?-

-No-

- ¿Y tú, Pólux?-

-No sé, Osa. Pero es verdad que el profesor Wayra tenía más experiencia y era un hombre muy poderoso… además, se pasó la mitad de su vida sirviendo como conductor, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al poder del Centro-

-Bueno… creo que están equivocados. Yo puedo hacerme cargo--

- ¡Es imposible!- gruñó Morgana Gabrián, dando un zapatazo al suelo- ¿qué más quieres que pase? ¿Ah? ¿Y si un día no son dos, sino cuatro? ¿Y si son todos? Nos vas a poder salvarlos a todos, Ursa, no eres capaz-

-Ya me harté-

Artemis sintió un empujón en el hombro derecho y cayó sobre Saba, a causa de que sus piernas, al abrirse para recobrar el equilibrio, se enredaron las de Alina, que también se iba hacia un lado.

El causante: Adrian Acutus, que las había dejado completamente imposibilitadas de detener ese manotazo que le estaba dando a las puertas del armario, ese gruñido que soltaba mientras lo hacía y ese salto furioso hacia fuera.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Tan rápido, que para cuando Artemis ya podía moverse, la puerta se había vuelto a cerrar en sus narices.

No hubo silencio intermedio, no hubo oportunidad de volver a acomodarse o de huir, porque los cuatro en el armario se quedaron petrificados debido a los gritos enloquecidos de Adrian Acutus, que parecía haberse olvidado de quien era y a quienes les estaba hablando.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de escucharlos decir nada más que cosas malas sobre la profesora Ater!- gruñó- hablan como si ella no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada…-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- susurró Alina.

Artemis había empezado a sudar ¿cómo iban a hacer eso? Estaban en un armario, en medio del salón, ni siquiera cerca de la puerta. Y no sabían donde estaban los profesores. ¿Frente a ellos? ¿De espaldas?

Los iban a encontrar.

- ¡Hablan como si hubieran estado ahí!- continuó Adrian Acutus, hablando tan fuerte y tan intensamente que no dejaba espacio para que los profesores lo interrumpieran… pero eso era cuestión de tiempo, hasta que despertaran de su estupefacción- ¡Los únicos que tenemos derecho a opinar sobre su capacidad como encargada del Salto somos nosotros, los que Saltamos, los que estuvimos ahí y la vimos tirarse de su escoba para salvar a nuestros compañeros! Ustedes hablan de que dos alumnos casi se mueren… ¡PUES ELLA CASI SE MUERE! ¿Alguien ha dicho algo al respecto? ¿Alguien lo ha pensado?-

-Tenemos que salir- susurró Bert Falcone- estamos atrapados. Mejor nos entregamos-

-No- Alina lo tomó del brazo y apretó con fuerza- Adrian nos está dando tiempo para salir por atrás… esta cosa está construida junto a la pared, podemos hacerla hacia delante.

- ¡Adrian Acutus!- gritó la profesora Gabrián.

Segundos, segundos.

La pared era pared y no madera. Sí, Adrian Acutus lo había dicho. Había dicho que habían mandado a hacer eso después de que Saba y ella aparecieran por ahí…

- ¿Está hablando de juventud para un cargo?- preguntó Adrian Acutus, con la voz silbante- ¿se está mirando al espejo, o qué? Es lo que debe haber escuchado que le dicen todos los profesores cuando hablan de la Trinidad-

-Adrian, no- susurró la profesora Ater.

Artemis miró a Saba, cuyos ojos celestes brillantes llamaban la atención entre la oscuridad. Él asintió. Los dos pensaban lo mismo, entonces.

-Alina, Bert, vengan, tengo una idea- susurró Saba y junto a Artemis se pegaron lo más posible a ellos.

-Ya fue suficiente- dijo el profesor Pólux Altair.

Artemis palpó su bolsillo hasta encontrar su varita.

- ¿Ha estado espiando todo este tiempo desde el armario? ¿Está solo?-

Tanto Saba como Artemis movieron sus manos con suma cautela mientras el elfo explicaba un plan que iba inventando sobre la marcha.

-Conteste, Acutus-

Ambos amigos apretaron sus varitas contra los estómagos de los otros dos miembros de la Sociedad y antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar susurraron

-_Desmaius_- con fuerza contenida.

Los tomaron de la cintura rápidamente antes de que sus cuerpos cayeran y produjeran un sonido seco que los iba a delatar. Encontrados con las varitas fuera, y dos de sus compañeros desmayados. Hola expulsión.

-_Dissendio_- susurró Saba, que estaba junto a la pared e inmediatamente desapareció un pedazo de pared- vamos-

Saba volvió a apuntar a Bert Falcone para volverlo liviano y lo tiró rápidamente al agujero, sin controlar su fuerza.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el profesor Cástor.

- ¿Está solo, Acutus?- volvió a preguntar la profesora Gabrián.

Artemis casi deja caer a Alina de la impresión. Miró a Saba y entre los dos lograron subirla sin encantarla antes.

- ¿Está solo…? No tiene caso, permiso-

Las puertas del armario se abrieron y con un golpe de la varita de la profesora Gabrián y los cuatro profesores revisaron cada rincón de este, hasta que, satisfechos, determinaron que estaba, en efecto, vacío.

Artemis y Saba se desplomaron sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros de Salto.

-Muy cerca- dijo Saba, entre bocanadas.

-Mi corazón…-

Los dos se miraron seriamente.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Artemis

-No sabemos _oblivates-_

-Deberíamos aprenderlos… pero por ahora no queda de otra, ¿no?-

- ¿Tu encanto también funciona con hombres?-

- ¡ESOS! Oigan, ¿por dónde han entrado? Nosotros hemos tenido un montón de problemas para encontrar una puerta que se abrier--

Artemis y Saba chillaron y se pusieron de pié inmediatamente. Frente a ellos estaban Ru, Ghana y Creixell, que, si bien al principio esbozaban sonrisas pícaras por haberlos descubierto, poco a poco iban neutralizando su expresión, hasta terminar mirándolos con desconfianza y estupor.

Artemis se pasó una mano por el cabello. No sólo habían tenido un Salto fallido que casi mata a dos de sus compañeros, que esconderse en la enfermería y en el armario de la habitación de los prefectos y se habían salvado por poco de ser descubiertos, para lo cual habían tenido que desmayar a traición a dos miembros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto que podía dejar de existir en cuestión de horas, si no que también, ahora, tenían que explicarles a Ru, Ghana y Creixell por qué habían dos Valthemoon desmayados dentro de la red de pasillos _secreta_ de _Stormenhand._

-Ah, Ru…- empezó Saba- parece que vas a abrir el primer partido de la temporada-

* * *

**(Corregido y hasta con las respuestas a los comentarios :) )**

**Ah! antes de cualquier cosa, quiero agradecer a CRIS por la colaboración para este capítulo, que habría sido bastante más difícil de no ser por ella. Muchas, muchas, muchas muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias. **

**Hoola! Ya les vine con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, yo me he divertido haciéndolo. Aunque no me haya gustado mucho poner a Ursa en esa posicion. En fin. Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, quisiera decirles que me perdonen por el tiempo que hay entre capítulo y capítulo, yo sé que es difícil llevar la continuidad de una historia en estas condiciones, pero a veces no encuentro el tiempo suficiente y la verdad es que ahora las cosas se ponen más complicadas en la historia, porque ya es hora de que todo lo que ha pasado en los años anteriores desemboque. Creo que ya les pedí las disculpas antes, pero nunca está de más repetirlas.**

**Ahora sí.**

**Zelany. Sí, Artemis está como quien dice histérica, pero tienes que darle algo de crédito, porque ella no suele reaccionar cuando le pasan... eh... cosas en general, así que tiende a guardarse mucho. Además, si lo decías por la última parte, relacionada con el aniversario... pues.. ese acontecimiento es una de las cosas que ella más odia de sí misma (a parte de su cicatriz)... en fin, al menos ya tiene ese problema solucionado. Muchísimas gracias por darte una pasada. Un beso enorrrrme y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Lo que llama la atención de esto es su actitud tan relajada con respecto a usar una poción tan peligrosa y tan avzanzada en ella misma. Y tan difícil de hacer, sobre todo si es por lo bajo, robando ingredientes yv escondiéndose para prepararla. Esconderse, hacer cosas que tal vez no le corresponderían por su edad. Es un poco análogo a lo que hace con Sami y Saba en el Castillo Viejo, aunque menos este año, por Viper. Mmmmm... ¿qué opinan de eso?**

**Cris! ya te agradecí al principio, pero lo vuelvo a hacer, Gracias por darme respuesta rápida y bastante completa a mi duda médica. Y por el mail. Sí, son siete años pues. Madre...! no quiero pensar en eso, porque ultimamente el paso del tiempo me deprime. En fin. Sobre Saba y su poca descrición física... la duda no me molesta, al contrario... la cuestión de describir es algo que Andrea me reprocha también y yo comprendo que son útiles porque de pronto aparece una descripción tardía y la que tenían en la cabeza resulta no ser correcta y ¡PLA!.**

**Pero... dos cosas con las descripciones: 1. siempre me ha aburrido leerlas y mucho más escribirlas (es más, con esa cuestión de la cara con forma de fresa y los ojos avellanados y la nariz en etc, ehhh... digamos que... siempre terminaba imaginandolos más por mi cuenta y afinaba características conforme pasaba la historia), a menos que digan algo importante sobre su cuerpo que sea relevante con la historia. Como la nariz de Cyrano. (o como el peso de Artemis, las orejas puntiagudas de Saba, el pelo tapando un ojo de Ru) y 2. En general, me encanta que los autores me den la licencia de imaginarme a sus personajes. Claro, hay una ENORME, inmesurable distancia entre lo que Dumas fue y lo que yo seré (aún en mis mejores sueños) pero... no sé... quería que los personajes se hicieran un poco más suyos, más cercanos a ustedes al darles esta licencia. Y creo que no ha funcionado mucho... je... es algo en lo que tengo que seguir trabajando. Ahora ¿tienes dificultades en imaginarte a los personajes? porque eso sí es responsabilidad mía. Muchas, muchas gracias por señalarme ese error. Ya he intentado enmendarlo un poco ahora, justamente con Saba y sus ojitos celestes (ah, también tiene el pelo negro). Un beso gigante. Y que sean siete y muchos años más, no leyendo, pero sí comunicándonos :).**

**Esther, holaaaaa! pues, yo estudio Antropología (porfa no confundir con arqueología) y es bastante trabajo, aunque suene solo a viajes y conocer gente y diversión y campo y eso. Gracias por preguntar. ¿tú que estudias? nunca has sido específica al respecto, pero si no quieres decirlo (para mantener el misterio) ta bien. Hblando de Sami... sí, se ha superado... y a nosotros nos parece (bueno, a ustedes que leen) un poco de improviso, como si se hubiera levantado y JUA, soy otra, pero no, han ido pasando cosas que la están haciendo pensar sobre ella y sobre cómo actúa y sobre cómo quiere actuar... la razón por la que ese cambio como q ha pasado desapercibido, es porque de alguna manera, ven (ustedes) con los ojos de Artemis y ella no se ha dado cuenta completamente hasta lo que pasó con el Felix felices y finalmente recibió la confirmación con lo de Viper. Y eso es. A propósito, me encanta que pienses en el fic en tu "vida diaria" :) :) :)!! muchas gracias. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo. Un besote.**


	33. Consecuencias Inesperadas

Consecuencias Inesperadas

- Ah, Ru…parece que vas a abrir el primer partido de la temporada-

Ni bien el agujero en la pared del salón de los delegados se cerró, Artemis pensó, arrastrando aún el cuerpo inconsciente de Alina, que por fin todo iba a acabar e iba a poder echarse a dormir hasta el lunes, de largo. Estaban protegidos por la oscuridad y el silencio de sus pasillos secretos, que les invitaban a dejar de cargar con el par de Valthemoon y descansar. Total, nadie más los iba a ver.

Artemis y Saba se desplomaron sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros, seguros de que no había nadie más ahí.

Tal vez porque estaban demasiado concentrados en sus propios asuntos. Tal vez porque sus pensamientos les hablaban tan alto que distraían de lo que estaba afuera, era lógico, entre la profesora Ater, la niña que casi se muere, Fleance en la enfermería, la suspensión de Saba en el quidditch, los gritos de Gabrián y sus amenazas, el Centro incomprensible, la más que probable expulsión de Adrian Acutus y el hecho de que hubieran desmayado a traición a dos de sus compañeros con los que acababan de compartir algo demasiado especial… no tenían cabeza para otra cosa.

Tal vez por eso las orejas puntiagudas de Saba no empezaron a temblar cuando oyeron los pasos de Ghana, Ru y Creixell.

Artemis sintió la mano de su mejor amigo tantear sus costillas en la oscuridad, pidiéndole que dijera algo para salvarse del pase, pero era imposible, ella misma no terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos estaba en condiciones de hacer una explicación.

¿Qué hacían ahí? Con dos Valthemoon desmayados atrás.

Por suerte la oscuridad de los pasillos secretos ocultaba la expresión culpable de los dos. Benditos sabios de Stormenhand.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Ru, lentamente. Cuidadosamente, como si de pronto se hubiera formado una enorme brecha entre ellos y Artemis y Saba estuvieran parados en el lado incorrecto.

- Porque…-

- ¿Qué son esos de ahí?- preguntó Creixell, sin dejar terminar a Saba.

Ghana avanzó, pero Artemis le cortó el paso.

- Es asunto nuestro- explicó Saba, ante la exclamación sorprendida del talento Stormenhand (Ghana), por la reacción de Artemis.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos. Artemis intentó aprovecharlos para pensar una respuesta coherente, pero ni bien empezó la intentona, oyó a Ru susurrar _lumus_ y no pudo evitar mirarlo: sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, con esa expresión de querer saberlo todo sin que ella le dijera una sola palabra. Como si quisiera leerla.

Artemis se cubrió el cuerpo con la capa de manera disimulada. La vocecilla de Hanna Marianne diciéndole _gorda_ acababa de entrar a su cabeza en forma de flash. No quería que él la viera así.

- ¿Son de Stormenhand?- preguntó Creixell, avanzando.

Artemis le cortó el paso a ella también, dando un gruñido que, con suerte, desalentaría a Ru de intentarlo él también. No iba a poder detener a los tres a la vez, ni siquiera llevaba su espada. Estaban atrapados. No podían ir ni para adelante ni volver. Y si no hablaban en los siguientes diez segundos, los descubrirían.

- No- respondió Saba- son nuestros asuntos- afirmó después- nosotros no nos metemos en los suyos-

- Sí, pero tus asuntos están sucediendo en la red de pasillos de Stormenhand- explicó Ru con un dejo de molestia y mirando sorprendido a Artemis por el gruñido- entonces se convierte en el asunto de todos los Stormenhand. Ya, elfo ¿qué hay?-

- ¿Han hecho algo malo, verdad?-

Artemis miró a Ghana como si el _lumus _de Ru hubiera caído justo sobre ella. No, sobre su insignia y cordón de Delegada.

- No- dijo Saba, con toda la seguridad que le era posible.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Creixell, encendiendo ella también su varita.

- Elfo, estamos esperando- presionó Ru.

Artemis miró a Ghana, que estaba absorta en los ojos de Saba.

¿Lo estaría haciendo?

- ¿Saba?- preguntó Ghana, al cabo- ¿hay algo…?-

- Estos Valthemoon nos estaban siguiendo- soltó el elfo finalmente- desde después de... mi pelea con Fleance-

- ¿Te peleaste con el capitán?- preguntó Ru, a quien obviamente no le había llegado la noticia, aún- ¿eres idiota?-

- Saliendo de la enfermería--

- ¿Te mandó a la enfermería?-

- ¡Ese no es el punto!- exclamó Saba antes de que Ru siguiera preguntando- ¡el punto es que estos Valthemoon sospechan de los pasillos!- mintió, sin agitarse, sólo poniendo la voz más grave.

Artemis vio las caras de Ru, Ghana y Creixell ponerse tiesas en menos de un segundo.

Saba aprovechó el silencio para continuar, pero lo hizo de manera calmada, sorprendente para Artemis, porque ella misma empezaba a creerle y eso que su mejor amigo no estaba usando sus encantos de elfo.

- Nos siguieron, hasta que nos confrontaron y…-

- Ya- lo detuvo Ru- si han hecho esto defendiendo a los pasillos, entonces no importa-

Artemis contuvo un suspiro. Estaban a salvo.

- ¿_Si…_?_- _preguntó Saba, extrañado- ¿por qué no quieres escuchar la explicación…?-

- No es que no te creamos Saba- agregó Ghana, rápidamente, sonriéndole.

Ru la miró de soslayo, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

Artemis levantó las cejas. ¿De verdad Ru no les estaba creyendo?

- ¿Y esos Valthemoon como pudieron enterarse?- preguntó Creixell- ¿los vieron entrando?-

-Pudieron haber visto a cualquiera, aunque eso no es lo que tengo en mente-admitió Saba.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Ru, levantando las cejas.

- Después lo hablamos-

- Sí, claro-

- No está mintiendo- aseguró Artemis.

Ru la miró, atónito.

Artemis deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, porque su mirada se le quedó clavada en la cabeza incluso después de que ellos se fueran, cuando aún estaban atrapados en una atmósfera incómoda sin resolver. Tal vez no les habían creído, pero no tenían tiempo para seguir pensando en eso, así que, con los ojos de Ru frente a ella, se echó a Alina a la espalda y empezó a caminar con ella a cuestas por toda la red de pasillos secretos de Stormenhand, guiada por Saba y sus ojos brillantes.

Aún pensaba en Ru cuando su mejor amigo tomó a Alina por los hombros y le dio la señal a Artemis para que le lanzara un chorro de agua. Imaginó que Ru estaba a su lado mientras Saba susurraba palabras graves y hermosas que parecían no materializarse sino dentro de su cabeza.

Él miraba a Alina fijamente a los ojos y la pelirroja sólo lo miraba a él, como si fuera una luz al final de mil años de túnel.

- Puede que te sientas un poco adolorida ahora, es que Saltamos, eso sí lo tienes que tener bien presente, Alina- susurró Saba- Saltamos y no nos fue bien. Luego fuimos a la enfermería, por Fleance, luego al salón de los delegados y cuando Adrian salió del armario en el que estábamos escondidos, aprovechamos para salir también ¿te acuerdas? Fue tu idea, _tú nos sacaste de ahí_ y luego vinimos aquí para descansar. Artemis y yo les dijimos que nos íbamos a la Isla y Bert y tú se quedaron dormidos… porque estás muy cansada… dijiste "podría dormir años"… ¿te acuerdas?-

Alina asintió más lentamente conforme sus ojos se iban poniendo más y más chiquitos. De pronto, se sacudió de los brazos de Saba y los miró con sorpresa.

Artemis se estremeció. ¿Y si no había funcionado?

- ¿No deberían estar en la Isla?- les preguntó, con la voz adormilada- yo me voy a quedar un rato todavía, estoy muy cansada, _podría dormir años_…-

- Ya nos vamos- mintió Saba, con mucha tranquilidad.

Ese día, Artemis había descubierto, entre otras cosas, lo muy buen mentiroso que podía ser su mejor amigo. Y le enorgullecía mucho.

- Ya. ¿Dónde está Bert?-

Artemis señaló al otro Valthemoon, que yacía aún inconsciente, a unos metros.

- Ya se durmió- Alina bostezó- bueno… si ven a Dan díganle que estoy… aquí-

Saba asintió.

Él y Artemis esperaron a que Alina se durmiera para correr junto a Bert Falcone y repetirle la misma historia que habían inventado para Alina, sólo que les tardó más porque a Saba le costaba mucho hablarle a otro hombre tan de cerca y con la voz tan profunda. Y mucho más le costaba darse cuenta de que sus encantos estaban funcionando mejor que con Alina, porque ni bien dijo la palabra sueño, Bert Falcone cerró los ojos y empezó a roncar plácidamente… y tuvieron que despertarlo un par de veces para terminar de contarle la historia.

- ¿Crees que ha sido demasiado?- le preguntó Saba, muchos minutos después, cuando ya estaban en la habitación de las chicas de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, con el dosel de la cama de Artemis corrido y el cuerpo oculto bajo las sábanas.

Artemis negó. La verdad era que no tenía idea y tampoco ganas de ponerse a calcular la magnitud de sus actos.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa- admitió él, como si se estuviera confesando por primera vez ante Artemis.

- No te justifiques- le dijo ella, empezando a acariciarle la cabeza.

- Sí, yo sé, pero no me han creído-

Ru, Ghana y Creixell.

Ru. Todavía podía ver sus ojos llenos de desconfianza y su boca torcida como la ponía cuando hablaba con Lila Elmira o con alguien que no le cayera bien… ¡pero eran ellos! Saba y Artemis, Stormenhand que habían participado en el Vuelo de los Stormenhand y con los que había visto al director Hamal muerto, antes que cualquiera, el año anterior y que no habían dicho una sola palabra al respecto ¿cómo iba a desconfiar de ellos?

- Ha sido un día muy largo- fue lo único que pudo decir Artemis.

Saba asintió con desgano y quitó la mano que Artemis tenía sobre él con un sacudón brusco. De pronto sus ojos ya no estaban con ella, ni en la habitación… quizá recorrían poco a poco todo lo que había pasado en ese día desde el Salto. Todo lo que habían hecho. Y poco a poco el semblante de Saba se iba oscureciendo más, conforme estaba cada vez menos con Artemis, hasta que al final rodó por la cama y le dio la espalda.

Fue en ese momento, mientras miraba la espalda de su mejor amigo, que Artemis fue abrumada por la oleada de emociones producto de todo lo que le había pasado. Empezó como un nudo en la garganta, luego, a medida que iba asimilando todo lo que implicaban los acontecimientos del día, empezó a sudar frío… y al final, segundos antes de que se quedara dormida, sintió las ganas irrefrenables de botar todo en el Pensadero.

* * *

- Tengo migraña-

- Es el precio por dormir dos días seguidos-

- Pensé que era el precio por prácticamente vaciarte el cerebro en el Pensadero-

- Cállate, Sami. Tú también lo usaste-

- Sí, pero no tanto como ustedes… esta vez sí que se pasaron. Tres horas seguidas cada uno… y ¿para qué? para que sigan recordando-

Saba y Artemis se voltearon a ver a Sami, que los miraba estricta.

- Perdona, no conseguí Félix Félices- gruñó Saba y continuó caminando.

- ¡Es para el aniversario!- recordó Sami.

- ¿Puedes bajar la voz?- pidió Artemis, frotándose las sienes.

- No. Están recibiendo lo que se merecen, nadie les manda a usar el Pensadero…--

- Shh—

Artemis, Saba y Sami se quedaron parados como estatuas y en un silencio sospechoso mientras Ghana y Marcus pasaban a su lado, yendo del patio central del Castillo Joven a los corredores.

- ¿Van?- preguntó Marcus al pasar. Ghana ni siquiera los miró.

- ¿Ustedes no irán a clase?- les preguntó Sami, al cabo.

- No- respondieron Saba y Artemis al unísono.

....

Ver cada hebra de cabello pasando delante de sus ojos le hacía dar la impresión de que uno a uno sus pensamientos iban materializándose frente a ella, a pesar de que no los recordara con claridad. Veía sombras plateadas bailando en cada cabello, con un ritmo diferente. Veía lo que podía ser Ursa Ater Saltando y junto a ella, en otra hebra, a Adrian Acutus gritando o riendo y abrazando a los profesores, en lugar de que estos lo estuvieran deteniendo por ambos costados. ¿Cuál de los dos era? No tenía idea y no pensaba concentrarse para averiguarlo. En ese momento lo estaba pasando bien, así, adormecida de la cabeza y con los recuerdos difuminados entre ellos.

Lo único importante para Artemis, en ese momento, eran el cielo, que se dejaba ver entre los escombros de un cielorraso alguna vez majestuoso y las manos de Sami, su mejor amiga en toda la vida, que le acariciaban la cabellera con suavidad.

Saba, desde algún lugar, exhaló una bocanada larga tras un hipido. Y no dijo más.

- Es inútil que siga haciendo eso- canturreó Sami, que miraba a Saba de manera tan distraída como Artemis. Las dos tenían un aspecto vago, como si no pudieran enfocarse en nada. Era obvio que ambas acababan de usar el Pensadero por un tiempo prolongado.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Artemis, mirando la espalda de su mejor amigo, que tenía la cabeza hundida en el Pensadero.

- Está intentando olvidar algo que tiene que recordar para olvidar. No, espera, eso no tiene sentido…- Sami suspiró- Saba se puede sumergir las veces que quiera, pero no se va a olvidar de _eso_-

- El Pensadero puede borrar todo lo que recuerdes- defendió Artemis, con necedad.

- No, no puede- discutió Sami, aún así, siguió acariciando el cabello de Artemis- hay cosas que necesitan de una magia más poderosa para borrarse de la cabeza, sino sería demasiado fácil-

- No es verdad-

- Te apuesto que cuando Saba salga de ahí va a seguir recordando justamente lo que quiere olvidar… ya me pasó una vez y me puse a buscar en la biblioteca—

- Cuatro sacos de aceitunas gordas si gano, verdes y negras- propuso Artemis.

- Derecho a tres preguntas, las que sean, con respuestas reales y largas si gano yo-

- Ya-

La habitación del Pensadero en el Castillo Viejo se quedó en un profundo y silencio. Mientras Artemis esperaba a que su mejor amigo saliera de su recuerdo, deseaba que el domingo nunca se fuera, la perspectiva de un lunes lleno de chismes y de malas noticias por causa del Salto la había empezado a poner nerviosa, a pesar de haber dejado gran parte del sábado dentro del Pensadero.

- Vamos a tener que salir de aquí en algún momento- susurró Sami, después de muchos minutos- va a tener que dejar de sumergirse en algún momento para ir a dormir, mañana hay clase-

Artemis asintió.

De pronto, Saba sacó la cabeza del Pensadero con tanta fuerza que se fue de espaldas hacia el piso. Pero no se quedó ahí ni un solo segundo, sino que se puso de pié como un resorte y se volvió hacia sus amigas, con los ojos rojos y una cicatriz humeante en la sien.

- ¡Sodeburg!- le gritó a Sami- ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me des unas gotas de ese Félix?-

Artemis abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! El Félix Felices de Sami, que aún no habían tocado, los podía sacar de cualquier situación molesta que se les presentara a partir del lunes.

- No, no me miren así- pidió Sami, poniéndose de pié con precaución, como si Artemis y Saba fueran un par de hipogrifos callejeros- ya hemos quedado en algo y pienso guardar el Félix para entonces-

- No nos hagas esto- le pidió Saba- podemos tomar unas gotitas hoy y guardar el resto para el aniversario-

Pero Sami dejó de retroceder y, en cambio, le sonrió a Artemis y levantó el índice en señal de victoria.

- ¡Ja!- gritó, triunfante- me debes tres respuestas largas y tendidas-

Saba las miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?-

Artemis lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Saba miró a Sami- ¿por qué tres respuestas?-

- Porque no te has olvidado de lo del quidditch. Y yo le aposté a Artemis que hay cosas que el Pensadero no puede borrar de la cabeza-

- ¿Han apostado a costa mi malestar? Si vas a cobrar algo, dame Félix a cambio-

- ¿Un poco más melodramático no quieres ser? Es pura curiosidad mágica-

- ¿Cómo sabes que no ha olvidado?- preguntó Artemis, que ya se había puesto de pié y rondaba el Pensadero.

- Fácil- respondió Sami, rodeando a Saba- me ha pedido el Félix Felicis, está de mal humor y… sigue con el pergamino en la mano-

El mismo pergamino que le había llegado el domingo a primera hora y que en ese momento, lunes a las ocho de la mañana, sostenía con tanta fuerza que pareciera querer pulverizarlo dentro de su puño y que decía, con letras plateadas brillantes, aquello que fácilmente podría haber sido un boggart de Saba:

_Sr. Saba Schnuppermault__:_

_Mediante el presente comunicado le informamos que ha sido suspendido indefinidamente de sus funciones como buscador del equipo de quidditch de la escuela, sin derecho a reclamo o prórroga, debido a sus acciones del sábado por la mañana._

_En el veto está incluida la participación en los entrenamientos, chequeos de salud y cualquier tipo de actividad que se realicen como equipo. _

_Atte.  
__Morgana Gabrián. Tutora de Stormenhand.  
__Cástor Altair. Entrenador del equipo de quidditch. _

- Bueno, yo sí quiero entrar a clase- susurró Sami - ¿me acompañan aunque sea?-

Artemis y Saba se pararon con desgano y acompañaron a Sami hasta uno de los pasillos desiertos, paralelos al pasillo principal, por el cual iba a su clase matutina de Runas con Viper.

- No se preocupen- les dijo, después de tomarse unos segundos mientras decidía algo- …hoy hay una reunión extraordinaria de delegados en la hora del almuerzo, supongo que nos van a decir algo importante… nos podemos encontrar en el Pensadero en la noche para contarles-

El corazón de Artemis latió con mucha fuerza. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un estado de adormecimiento y desubicación, probablemente producto de la migraña, pero que no le molestaba por completo, al contrario, le gustaba no estar consiente de que el lunes había empezado y con él, la lista de consecuencias de los actos del sábado. Pero cuando Sami habló de la reunión de delegados, el lunes, en toda su magnitud, la sobrecogió. Comprendió que había empezado la semana y con ella, las malas noticias. Y con ellas, la supremacía de Morgana Gabrián.

- Te buscamos, ¿a qué hora termina?- le preguntó a Sami.

- A las tres, pero a esa hora ustedes ya tienen clase-

- No importa- admitió Saba- te vemos a las tres en la puerta del salón de Delegados-

- No- corrigió Sami- los profesores ya no quieren hacer las reuniones ahí. Vamos a estar en el gimnasio… pero traten de ser discretos, la entrada a los demás alumnos está prohibida y si los ven van a saber que fui yo…-

Artemis asintió.

Sami los miró acongojada unos segundos antes de darle a cada uno un beso en la mejilla que los tomó por sorpresa.

- No podemos perdernos esa reunión- le dijo Saba a Artemis, en voz baja, aunque Sami ya estuviera a unos metros de ellos.

Artemis asintió, ya lo había estado pensando.

- Hay un par de entradas en la red de pasillos--

- ¡Saba!-

Artemis y Saba corrieron hacia Sami, que había retrocedido, horrorizada, ante un pergamino brillante pegado en una columna. Como los favoritos de Morgana Gabrián.

_De aviso a la comunidad de Stormenhand:_

_El jugador Saba Schnuppermault, del equipo de quidditch, ha cometido una falta disciplinaria grave (Sec. Deportes, Art. 23 inciso 4, literal c del código de Goldenwand) por lo cual ha sido suspendido indefinidamente, de acuerdo a las sanciones que se contemplan en el reglamento. _

_El equipo de quidditch realizará pruebas para encontrar un reemplazo desde el lunes 10 hasta el viernes 14 de abril, en el claro de la escuela, los interesados deberán inscribirse en la oficina del profesor Cástor Altair y tomar previamente un examen de salud a cargo de Miss Grapehood. _

_No es obligatorio que tengan una escoba propia._

_Atte.  
__Morgana Gabrián.  
__Tutora de Stormenhand._

Cuando terminaron de leer el pergamino, Saba estaba a escasos centímetros de este, resoplando y con los puños apretados, como si estuviera a punto de pelearse a golpes con la columna. Sami se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y pasaba los ojos una y otra vez por las letras brillantes, probablemente intentando encontrar algún error o algún tipo de esperanza oculta en un mensaje encriptado y Artemis no podía moverse porque no terminaba de creer que su tutora hubiera publicado un aviso como ese.

Y si estaba ahí, estaría en todas partes.

- Esa…- masculló Saba, haciendo aún más fuerza en los puños.

- No lo arranques- advirtió Artemis, refiriéndose al pergamino.

- Sí, te vas a ganar más problemas- añadió Sami.

- ¡Es una perra!- exclamó el elfo, con rabia.

Artemis y Sami se sobresaltaron… el perfil de ave había aparecido en Saba de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera puesto esa horrible mascara que contorsionaba su rostro de un momento al otro. Sus cejas se curvaban hasta puntos no naturales de su frente, sus ojos crecieron, se enrojecieron y su nariz perfecta se unía a su boca para transformarse en un pico largo y amenazante. Era lo más transformado que lo habían visto jamás. Estaba más furioso que nunca.

- ¡A ver! ¿Qué pasa ahí?-

Sami dio un respingo que la envió delante de Artemis, quien a su vez intentó cubrir a Saba que inmediatamente se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a respirar profundamente para calmarse. No era inteligente estar desprevenido cuando la gárgola Gamma se hacía presente.

- Distráiganlo- gruñó Saba, por lo bajo.

En ese momento sucedió algo bastante curioso: Artemis se dio cuenta de que, en algún instante en esos segundos, había sacado su varita (tal vez cuando saltaba para cubrir a Saba, tal vez desde antes) y había dirigido la punta hacia ella, a la boca de su estómago, específicamente, pero no tenía idea del momento exacto, es más, recordaba que lo único que había hecho durante ese lapso había sido levantar la cabeza, producto de la sorpresa, dar un saltito hacia su mejor amigo y voltear a mirar al profesor.

Y a la vez comprendía perfectamente lo que pasaba, como una sucesión de pasos en esgrima para ganarle a un contrincante habitual, previendo cada uno de sus pasos con exactitud, una cuestión mecánica. Suspiró. O pensó que suspiraba. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra. Inmediatamente después, dejó de pensar y susurró las palabras que la enfermarían.

Para Sami, Saba y Gamma todo pasó en un segundo. De pronto, Artemis se puso recta, haciendo un silbido extraño, producto de un intento fallido de tomar aire e inmediatamente después, se desplomó.

* * *

_- El castigo por no entrar a clase era inevitable y no pude pensar en otra cosa. Nos iban a llevar con el señor Edge en el almuerzo. No podemos perdernos la reunión de delegados. Tampoco podemos dejar que nos castiguen. Si castigan a Sami, se muere. Gabrián se aprovecharía. Y nos desollaría vivos-_

_Harry la miró incrédulo y luego volteó la mirada hacia Saba, que estaba justo frente a ella._

_- Él sabe- aseguró Artemis._

- Abre los ojos, ya sé que no estás dormida- le susurró Saba, acercándose a la camilla en la que habían echado a Artemis- Sami te sacó la cosa esa cuando Miss Grapehood se distrajo-

Artemis abrió un ojo primero, para asegurarse de que nadie más estaba cerca de ella, y luego el otro. Estaba en la enfermería, obviamente, acostada en una camilla, con las botas aún puestas y el abrigo desabrochado por completo.

Y ya no tenía migraña.

- Te desmayaste por la migraña, porsiacaso- le volvió a susurrar su mejor amigo- aprovechamos para que Miss Grapehood te la curara-

- ¿Sami?-

- En clases. Gamma la escoltó… se la llevó más bien-

- ¿Cómo que se la llevó?-

- Llegamos, él recibió una botellita de Miss Grapehood y le dijo a Sami que iba por el camino de su salón de Runas y que la escoltaría… felizmente que ni bien llegamos Sami te echó el contrahechizo, porque si no Gamma nos hubiera descubierto y tampoco creo que se le haya pasado muy por alto que digamos. Tenía cara de querer preguntarle un montón de cosas. Pero no creo que Sami diga nada- Saba le dedicó una sonrisa sombría a Artemis- está bien entrenada para quedarse callada… además, si Gamma la asusta puede que quiera adelantarnos unas gotas de Félix Felices--

- ¡La señorita Black y su migraña anual!- exclamó alegre Miss Grapehood cuando pasó levitando sobre las camas, llevando una bandeja de plata con tres frasquitos de poción- ya la estaba esperando- le dijo, con una sonrisa, antes de entrar a un biombo y desaparecer.

La mirada seria que Saba le dedicó segundos después la hizo sobresaltarse y pensar en lo que la enfermera acababa de decir.

- No es- afirmó. No era la migraña de aniversario ni por asome, ésta parecía una caricia a comparación de la otra.

- Pero ya es tiempo ¿no?- preguntó Saba.

- No sé-

- Tienes que saber. La poción demora en cocer, no nos puede tomar de sorpresa-

Artemis empezó a sentir que le latía la cabeza de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo está tu pájaro interior?- contraatacó.

La carcajada de Saba fue inmediata. Artemis se le unió segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Eso no era lo que quería decir- admitió, entre risas.

- Ojalá-

Se callaron con un "ahhh" casi coordinado y volvieron a reírse. Artemis miró a su mejor amigo fijamente mientras lo hacía. Sus cejas estaban de tamaño natural y estiradas hacia arriba, como hacía cuando se reía, su nariz y su boca estaban separadas como debía hacer y el color de sus ojos, que veía a duras penas porque estaban entrecerrados, era del mismo celeste hermoso de siempre. Había vuelto a ser el Saba de siempre.

Perfecto. Hermoso. Perfecto.

Saba la descubrió mirándolo y asintió un par de veces.

- No podía hablarle _así_ a la gárgola Gamma- admitió.

- Bueno señorita Black- dijo Miss Grapehood de sorpresa, haciendo que los dos amigos dieran un saltito del susto. Ya estaba fuera del biombo y lo había empezado a plegar- venga a recoger su medicina anual, se toma un sorbito y ya, si quiere puede tener una hora de descanso… pero de ahí no hay más razón para perder clase-

Artemis no le respondió, ni siquiera dio un paso para acercarse. Ella, igual que Saba, se había quedado quieta como estatua, mirando fijamente a Fleance, herido y vendado, echado en la camilla que la enfermera acababa de descubrir. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, pero parecía dormido… lo que lo hacía peor, un dormido que tenía que soñar con su dolor. Artemis pensó que se veía todavía peor que el sábado… o tal vez era que el sábado había estado demasiado conmocionada para no darse cuenta de cómo estaba realmente.

De cualquier manera, de verdad, de verdad estaba herido.

- Pueden quedarse un rato con él- les dijo la elfina- mientras yo voy a traer tu medicina, Black-

Se le veía más débil, más vulnerable. Tal vez porque no tenía su mirada constante de superioridad, tal vez porque todo su rostro parecía haber perdido consistencia… tal vez porque su cola de caballo había desaparecido y en cambio todo su cabello se desperdigaba por las almohadas y por sus mejillas húmedas de sudor y eso suavizaba su aspecto. Tal vez porque estaba pálido o, porque, si se dejaba de estupideces, se había caído desde una altura que hubiera pulverizado a cualquiera… de la que no tendría por qué haberse caído.

- ¿Capitán?- susurró Saba, cuando se acercaron a verlo. Su mejor amigo parecía aún en peor estado que Fleance cuando se le acercaba. El quidditch, la suspensión, Ursa Ater y el Salto. Haberle mentido a su profesor favorito. A pesar de que hubieran pasado casi medio día con el Pensadero, todo seguía siendo demasiado.

- ¿Elfo?-

Fleance abrió los ojos pesadamente y por primera vez, Artemis lo vio sonreír.

- Gracias a Merlín, pensé que eras Dan-

- No, capitán… esto… ¿está bien? No ¿está… mejor?-

El capitán del equipo de quidditch y Saba compartieron una sonrisita. "¿Está bien?" era una pregunta demasiado fuera de lugar para cualquiera de ellos en esa situación.

- Duele menos- respondió Fleance- ya puedo hablar sin llorar-

Saba y Artemis asintieron, aliviados.

- Amiga de Saba- saludó Fleance, sonriendo también, pero mirándola con esa incredulidad insolente de siempre que incomodaba a Artemis- ¿No deberían estar en clase?-

- Artemis tiene descanso médico- dijo Saba, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Se desmayó. A sí misma. Estábamos en una… situación-

Artemis pensó que aunque ese fuera su capitán y hubiera sido herido en misión heroica, Saba tampoco tenía el deber de contarle todo lo que pasaba.

Fleance los miró sorprendido, primero con sus ojillos enrojecidos achicados en desaprobación, pero luego con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Ustedes dos… están tentando a Viper-

Los tres asintieron y se quedaron en silencio.

Artemis sacó una aceituna del saquito de cuero que guardaba en su bolsillo derecho y se la metió a la boca luego de analizarla brevemente. Era justo lo que estaba necesitando, un respiro.

- ¡Señorita Black!- gritó Miss Grapehood, apareciendo por la puerta diminuta que daba paso a su despacho privado- si veo una sola mancha de aceitunas en mis sábanas…-

- No se preocupe- musitó Artemis, arrastrando los pies hacia ella. La había visto sacudiendo los frasquitos de la poción que le daba para los dolores de cabeza. Artemis esperó que funcionara también para las migrañas ocasionadas por un abuso de Pensadero.

Ni bien recibió las botellitas, la enfermera prácticamente la obligó a irse y llevarse a su amigo elfo de ahí. Probablemente el estado de Fleance aún no era óptimo, al menos no como para tener visitas tan largas que implicaran cualquier tipo de esfuerzo por su parte... no era extraño, después de todo, había sufrido de una caída bastante brutal.

Tal vez era momento de usar el Pensadero de nuevo, porque el recuerdo de aquel momento empezó a reproducirse en la mente de Artemis una y otra vez desde que le dieron la espalda a Miss Grapehood y se despidieron de Fleance en la puerta… por alguna razón Artemis no dejaba de verlo dentro de su cabeza, esforzándose por alcanzar a la niña que caía sin control. Veía incluso cosas que no había visto antes: su rostro concentrado en alcanzarla, sus dedos estirados al máximo, su palma completamente abierta hacia ella, rascando el aire…

Fueron al Pensadero, luego de pasar por las cocinas para recoger comida, pero ninguno se atrevió a dejar sus recuerdos. Se quedaron parados frente al aparato por minutos, mirando el agua plateada, imaginando que sus recuerdos flotaban independientes, desagregados de su memoria. Imaginando lo que sería no tener esos recuerdos en la cabeza.

Artemis miró a Saba, no estaba tan preocupada por ella como lo estaba por él. No había tenido que pensar tanto que no quería dejar sus recuerdos ahí, ni siquiera lo había pensado, había sido una cosa más instintiva, como cuando su boca se cerraba herméticamente antes de vomitar. Pero él… Artemis pensó que si fuera Saba, intentaría dejarlo todo dentro del Pensadero.

- No- su mejor amigo se dio media vuelta- Sami tiene razón, no me voy a olvidar- dijo, resignado.

Artemis lo siguió en silencio, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Ya ni siquiera podía decir lo que tenía, estaba indescifrable. No había ese horrible perfil de pájaro asomándose, sus cejas no estaban curvadas como cuando se entristecía… no estaba insultando a Morgana Gabrián, su rostro no daba ninguna pista de que lo estuviera haciendo mentalmente… sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en el pórtico del Castillo Joven…

Pero su luz, sus mejillas ya no brillaban tanto.

De pronto, sintió la mano de Saba rozando la suya de casualidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Saba no se negó, sino que apretó más fuerte y caminaron de la mano hasta que llegaron al agujero de retrato, ya en el Castillo Joven, que los llevaría para el gimnasio, en donde verían esa reunión de delegados.

* * *

Artemis corrió.

_Esto es una pesadilla._

Saba cruzó la esquina cerrando el puño en la pared, para no caerse por la velocidad.

_Esto es una persecución._

Artemis sacó su varita y susurró, pero no pasó nada. Oyó un jadeo a su lado, Saba acababa de llegar con ella.

- Esta tampoco- le dijo.

- ¿Qué está pasando?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros y empezó a correr en sentido contrario, por donde habían llegado, estaba segura de que había una puerta ahí, estaba segura de que no se estaba equivocando… pero también estaba segura de que podía haberse equivocado, que podía haber intentado abrir un agujero que había estado cerrado desde siempre.

Y también estaba segura de que estaba en shock, ida y tonta y que esa podía ser la causa por la que no encontraba un agujero que le permitiera salir de la red de pasillos secretos de Stormenhand.

_Ella. Ella nos está persiguiendo. No. No aquí, no, no aquí. Pero es ella… expulsó a Saba primero y ahora… pobre, pobre. ¡Abre! Nada, mierda. ¿Por qué…? No, no es una persecución, no lo hizo porque se haya ensañado, es un castigo que responde a una acción externa, eso lo susurró Sami hacia el retrato desde el que mirábamos, porque ella sabía que estábamos ahí mirando. Porque hemos sido descuidados con la red de pasillos secretos. ¡Aquí hay otra!_

- ¡Saba!-

Saba llegó con el resplandor de su varita ya disparándose hacia el agujero. _Abrió, por fin. _Y ambos saltaron de él como si un corriente de agua estuviera a punto de llevárselos.

- ¿A la enfermería?- preguntó Artemis.

- Sí. Al menos Dan tiene que estar ahí… Fleance pensó que éramos él, eso significa que pasa mucho tiempo ahí… y el almuerzo todavía no termina-

Era la primera vez que Artemis tenía ganas de encontrarse con toda la Sociedad Secreta del Salto para algo que no fuera Saltar y también era la primera vez que ella y Saba tenían la certeza de que tenían que contar lo que acababan de ver.

-Sami tiene razón- se dijo Artemis a sí misma.

Los dos cruzaron la esquina patinando y siguieron corriendo.

- ¡Alina!- gritó Saba, de pronto.

La sobrina del difunto director estaba a punto de perderse por la entrada de otro pasillo, pero felizmente se detuvo y los esperó.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- les preguntó con miedo- ¿por qué están corriendo, qué tienen?-

- ¿Estás yendo a la enfermería?- preguntó Saba.

- No, no voy a ir hoy… tengo cosas que hacer-

- Tienes que ir- dijo Artemis.

- ¿Dan está? ¿Bert?-

- Tenemos que juntarnos-

- ¡Basta!- pidió Alina - ¿qué tienen?-

- Tenemos que juntarnos- repitió Artemis.

- Sí, ya sé, pero tenemos que esperar a que se calmen las cosa--

- Han destituido a Adrian- soltó Saba- ya no es delegado-

Alina se puso blanca como papel.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?-

- Lo acaban de hacer- continuó Saba- públicamente, lo han humillado frente a todos los delegados. Gabrián le ha arrancado su cordón-

Alina no respondió.

_¿Por qué nos miras así? ¿Estás dudando de lo que te decimos? Por qué no asientes, ¿por qué no dices nada? _

- Estaba llorando-

Eso último, dicho por Saba, la quebró completamente. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, mientras susurraba algo como "Adrian, no" y sus ojos se pusieron rojos de un momento a otro.

- ¿Y ustedes creen que sea porque ella ya sabe…?- preguntó Alina, con la voz entrecortada- no, no importa, vamos a la enfermería, Dan debe estar ahí…-

A penas dieron dos pasos, Alina se detuvo de golpe.

- ¡Merlín, Bert está en la biblioteca! Voy a avisarle… ustedes vayan avanzando- y antes de empezar a correr agarró a Saba del brazo- por favor, díganlo tranquilos… si Fleance se altera, se puede poner peor-

Artemis y Saba asintieron y, en función a cumplir lo que ella les había pedido, caminaron (no corrieron) hasta la enfermería.

- Yo no voy a decir nada- advirtió Artemis.

Ni siquiera quería volver a pensar en Adrian Acutus llorando.

- ¿Estamos en peligro?- le preguntó a Saba, al cabo.

- No sé- respondió su mejor amigo.

- Tenemos que hablar con la profesora Ater-

- Eso no va a servir de nada-

- ¿Y si de verdad nos está persiguiendo?-

- ¿Te has asustado, no?- le preguntó Saba, mirándola- por lo de los pasillos-

Artemis asintió. Es que no abrían… eran los pasillos que ella conocía de memoria y las puertas que siempre se abrían se quedaron cerradas…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de Gabrián. Además, lo que le pasó a Adrian nos conviene… por eso tenemos que hablar con los demás, para estar atentos a cualquier tipo de--

- ¡Bastardo infeliz! ¡A ti te queríamos encontrar!-

Estaban a veinte pasos de la puerta de la enfermería cuando escucharon esas voces. Artemis y Saba se voltearon sorprendidos y vieron a Solance, uno de los cazadores del equipo de quidditch de la escuela, acercándose a ellos desde el fondo del pasillo. Junto a él estaban dos chicos corpulentos que Artemis había visto pero cuyos nombres no sabía, uno más que pudo reconocer como golpeador y Ru. Iban hacia ellos. Todos miraban a Saba con rabia y él no dudo un segundo antes de empezar a dar de zancadas a su encuentro. Artemis lo siguió.

- Eres un pobre idiota- le dijo Solance, cuando estuvieron lo más cerca que podían estar sin que empezaran a pegarse- ¿qué mierda pretendías cuando botaste al capitán de la escoba, ah?-

- ¿Querías ser el nuevo capitán, Schnup?- le preguntó otro cazador, que tenía los hombros más anchos que Artemis había visto en su vida- ¿ah? Pensaste que eras el favorito de Cástor y que sólo faltaba hacerle algo a Fleance para que te nombraran capitán enseguida ¿ah?-

Mientras hablaba, los cinco miembros del equipo de quidditch se fueron colocando en una media luna que pretendía acorralar a Saba y Solance había avanzado unos pasitos más, que Saba no quiso retroceder y por ello, parecía que estaban a punto de besarse o de morderse.

Artemis se acercó lo más que pudo a su mejor amigo e intentó tantear su mano en caso de que la discusión se disparara y él empezara a tomar la forma de ese pájaro horrible que tenía como herencia materna o en caso de que él quisiera alargar la pelea. No tenían tiempo, Alina iba a llegar con Bert.

- ¡Responde mierda!- gritó el golpeador.

- Agar, baja la voz- ordenó Solance- el capitán debe estar durmiendo. Pero a ver, elfo, el equipo se merece una explicación-

- Ustedes no han venido por una explicación- les dijo Saba, con su tono tranquilo y educado de siempre.

- No te pongas insolente con nosotros, elfo. Cástor no te aceptó estupideces, nosotros mucho menos-

- Si no quieres darnos la explicación, te la vamos a sacar a golpes-

El golpeador, Agar, se le acercó a Saba casi tanto como Solance y aún así el elfo no retrocedió. Artemis se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los miembros del equipo, incluido Saba, era capaz de hacer algún movimiento brusco o de levantar mucho la voz, probablemente porque estaban justo en la puerta de la enfermería, a unos pasos de su convaleciente capitán y molestarlo sería una ofensa imperdonable. Así que empezó a preguntarse cómo los iban a botar de ahí sin hacerles daño, al menos uno que arrancara gritos… aunque… estaba pensando en que un par de patadas a uno no le harían tanto daño.

Ru Hugin estaba parado frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Saba con la misma expresión de desprecio que tenía cuando los encontraron en los pasadizos secretos de Stormenhand. Como si no creyera en la actitud de Saba.

- Has cagado el equipo más de lo que cualquier persona lo podría cagar- dijo Solance, con un silbidito que hacía que caga palabra entrara como un cuchillazo- un jugador cualquiera atacando al capitán porque cree que puede ser mejor que él. ¡Al capitán! Que es mil veces más que tú. ¿En qué mierda piensas, elfo? Tus admiradoras pueden gritar y ponerse locas, pero ellas no saben ni mierda de quidditch, que te hayan dicho que puedes ser el capitán—

- Eso no tiene nada que ver- secó Saba.

- ¿Y si se enteran?- preguntó Agar, el golpeador, haciendo tanto esfuerzo para no gritar, que sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas- ¿y si los otros equipos se enteran de que uno de nuestros jugadores ha atacado al capitán? No nos van a volver a tomar en serio en siglos ¡Vamos a ser la burla de la Confederación!-

- ¿Cómo carajo vamos a conseguir a los otros dos jugadores antes del partido de la próxima semana, ah?- preguntó el cazador de los hombros anchos- ¿de dónde vamos a conseguir a alguien tan bueno como el capitán?-

- Gabrián ha hecho una convocatoria…- recordó Saba.

Artemis se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó. No parecía querer molestarlos con eso, no había un segundo sentido en esa frase y su tono educado e indiferente ya se había quebrado. Eso más bien parecía una disculpa, una solución, aunque fuera vana, ofrecida porque de verdad creía que tenía la culpa.

Su mejor amigo estaba actuando de la manera más extraña, sin defender su punto, dejándolos hablar, sin exaltarse, sin mentir… era como si estuviera aguantando cada uno de los golpes que los otros jugadores le daban.

- ¡Convocatoria mi culo!-

- ¡Agar!... vas a molestar al capitán-

- Entonces vámonos a otra parte, ya me cansé de estar hablándole bien a esta niñita de mierda…-

-No- dijo Solance- hemos venido a ver al capitán. Pero escúchame bien, Schnuppermault: el equipo de quidditch no va a volver a aceptarte, jamás- terminó, antes de pasar junto a Saba, golpeando su hombro con fuerza contra el de él, quien a penas se esforzó por quedarse derecho.

Todos los miembros del equipo de quidditch hicieron lo mismo, mirándolo con desprecio e insultándole al oído, excepto Ru, que se rezagó unos segundos y se acercó a Saba.

- ¿Estás tratando de dar pena?- le preguntó.

Saba lo miró con furia unos segundos, antes de empezar a dar de zancadas fuera de ahí.

- ¡Saba!- lo llamó Artemis. No podía irse.

- No me sigas-

Artemis y Ru se quedaron helados.

De pronto, Artemis empezó a sentir cómo se le ponían calientes las orejas y luego las mejillas. Probablemente por la misma razón por la que había empezado a temblar.

- ¡IMBÉCIL!- le gritó a Ru, con la voz ronca.

- ¡Se-ño-rita Black!- Miss Grapehood apareció por la puerta como una leona furiosa. Sus ojos enormes estaban tan abiertos que aplacaron la rabia de Artemis en un instante- ¿podría tener un poco más de consideración?- le preguntó, molesta- su compañero está muy herido aquí adentro-

- Perdón, Miss Grapehood- pidió Artemis, avergonzada- no voy a volver a…-

- No, no va a volver. Creo que al señor Edge le gustará tenerla como ayudante, a ver si toda su euforia sirve para algo productivo-

Ni siquiera miró a Ru cuando se fue.

Se encontró con Alina en medio camino y le contó que la mayor parte del equipo de quidditch estaba metido en la enfermería y que ella se iba a buscar a Saba antes de entrar a la práctica de esgrima. Alina Hamal le respondió que no había encontrado a Bert, pero que de cualquier manera tenían que reunirse al día siguiente y luego le dijo que lo le mintiera, porque la práctica de esgrima había sido cancelada y porque ella, Artemis, tenía la palabra _"detenida"_ escrita en la frente. Literalmente, de color verde esmeralda.

La inscripción no se le borró cuando terminó de espantar a las doxys con el señor Edge en los rosales de Goldenwand, ni después de la hora de vigilia que el conserje le hizo pasar, con la varita en alto y atenta al frente, porque las doxys no eran tontas y podrían volver para cobrarse la revancha.

A pesar de que no tuviera nada en contra del señor Edge, Artemis no pudo evitar aprovechar su aburrido monólogo sobre los ladrones de _avens _que todos los años destruían su criadero, para pensar en Saba. No, mentira, estaba pensando en Ru y cuando se distraía, en las lágrimas de Adrian Acutus y en lo implacable que podía llegar a ser su tutora…

_Somos un grupo de estúpidos. Claro que es así. Nos quitó la esgrima el año pasado y se encaprichó lo suficiente como para hacer que Ghana y Sean se salieran, porque nos quitó puntos y luego nos dijo que no podríamos ganar. Sabemos, pues. Sabemos de lo que es capaz. ¿Y Ursa? No. El Salto es una de las mejores cosas que puede pasar (pienso en Ru y en el único ojo que puedo ver). Entonces qué. Si ella no quiere. ¿Qué? No lo hacemos. Sabemos. Sami diría que si actuamos en el pleno conocimiento de nuestras acciones y de las consecuencias, entonces no hay quejas que valgan luego. Eso lo dice su papá. Por eso ya no le tiene miedo al castigo, supongo. Sami no le tiene miedo a Viper y dice que si no le tiene miedo a Viper (que es uno de sus profesores favoritos, ojo), mucho menos miedo a Gabrián. "Tenerle miedo a los profesores es para mediocres, Artemis" dice Sami. Que les diga eso a los demás, a ver._

_Jaque Mate a Ater. Por fin. No. "Es un castigo que responde a una acción externa". Y las puertas del pasillo secreto de Stormenhand no abrían. Mis puertas no abrían. ¿Ella las había cerrado?_

* * *

- ¿Ha estado así todo el día?- preguntó Sami.

- Desde que salimos de clase- admitió Artemis

Las dos miraban a Saba con los brazos cruzados. Estaba en el patio central del Castillo Joven, echado en las piernas de su novia, que le acariciaba el cabello con mucha dedicación y de cuando en cuando le daba besos cortos en los labios.

- ¿No tuvieron clase con Gabrián?-

- No entramos- confesó Artemis, empezando a andar.

Sami resopló. Por un segundo Artemis pensó que iba a quedarse callada, porque se demoró lo suficiente como para darle esa esperanza, pero no.

- Tienen que dejar de tirarse las clases. Los profesores nos conocen y se dan cuenta de cuando faltamos-

- Estaba en la enfermería. Me enfermé y Saba me acompañó-

- ¿Otra vez fuiste a la enfermería?-

- No. Miss Grapehood no me quiere ni ver-

Artemis sabía que en ese preciso instante Sami pensaba que ella ya no tenía remedio. Porque le daba esa mirada de estricta desolación… como su tío cuando ella hacía cosas en contra de su voluntad. Y también lucía resignada y hasta divertida, sus labios estaban curvados en las comisuras, por lo que ese era el momento perfecto para que apareciera Saba de una esquina, hiciera una broma, Sami riera y todo listo.

- No les voy a dar el Felix Felices, sabes-

- No te lo hemos pedido-

- Sólo digo…- Sami se sobresaltó- ¿no tuvieron clase con Ursa Ater?-

Artemis asintió. Las dos horas que le seguían al almuerzo habían sido de Pociones y la clase no fue cancelada, es más, la profesora Ater derrochó más carisma y torpeza que de costumbre; se quedó tan confundida por su actitud que tuvo ganas de salir de clase para ir a buscar a Saba y pedirle que fuera, que la viera y que la leyera, pero no se atrevió a salir porque temía que en su ausencia, la profesora Ater se mostrara realmente. Así que se quedó las dos horas de clase mirándola fijamente, esperando que hiciera algo, que _le _hiciera algo, una seña, una indirecta, pero nada.

- Como si no hubiera pasado nada- dijo Artemis, cuando terminó de contarle a Sami lo que había pasado.

- ¿Ah sí? Bueno- Sami se encogió de hombros- es lo que esperaba- admitió y luego, por la mirada atónita de Artemis, explicó- nadie sabe nada del Salto, ni siquiera los delegados. Algunos sospechan algo porque no terminan de explicarse cómo Adrian pudo faltarle el respeto a una superior, pero eso sólo los que lo conocen bien, o sea sus dos amigos. Los demás piensan que es un malcriado. Pero en fin. Es obvio que Ursa Ater está portándose como si nada porque eso es probablemente lo que le hayan dicho que haga. Nadie sabe del Salto, mucho menos lo que pasó ese sábado y no lo pueden saber por que ¿te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría si sale a la luz que una de las actividades de Goldenwand casi mata a dos alumnos? Es mejor que parezca que nada ha pasado-

- ¿Tú crees que le hayan dicho algo a la profesora Ater?-

- ¿Dicho? ¿No viste a la profesora Gabrián hablarle a Adrian? Y eso que se estaba aguantando porque es un alumno. Imagínate cómo se debe haber puesto con Ursa Ater. Rabiosa es poco. Le debe haber dicho su vida entera. Y Gamma y Dimber… no se deben haber quedado atrás, es— pero Sami se quedó callada de golpe y suspiró- ¿vamos a la biblioteca, no?- preguntó, poniendo voz de circunstancias.

- Te parece raro que siga enseñando- adivinó Artemis.

- No sólo a mi- se defendió Sami- todos los delegados pensamos que… bueno… no importa, igual no la han botado, por algo debe ser-

Artemis asintió. ¿Sería por lo que escuchó en el salón de delegados? Porque de alguna manera ella y el Centro estaban conectados... no había vuelto a pensar en eso porque no tenía idea de qué era el Centro y de cómo funcionaba, lo único que sabía era que estaba lleno de magia poderosa o algo por el estilo. Y que estaba en Goldenwand. Y que la profesora Ater había estado utilizando su cuerpo y el Salto para drenar lo que se había acumulado, porque la acumulación había ocasionado el problema de las Lámpades del año anterior, cuando casi se llevan a Sami.

Por eso las plataformas habían levitado. Porque Ursa Ater había utilizado su cuerpo de nuevo para hacer drenar el poder acumulado del Centro, que se acumuló porque… ¿por qué fue?

- Me tengo que ir- le dijo Artemis a Sami, antes de entrar a la biblioteca- tengo reunión de esgrima-

- Ah- Sami sonrió- ¿te guardo un lugar junto a mi?-

- No… mejor no me esperes- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Tú aprecias mucho a esa profesora, no?- le preguntó Sami, antes de que ella empezara a caminar.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

- Se nota- le dijo Sami de nuevo- tienes que tener algún tipo de confianza en ella para poner tu vida en sus manos en ese asunto tan peligroso que es el Salto. Y tu reputación también, es un hecho que todos los que aceptan públicamente que Saltan dejan de ser Invisibles, pero de una muy mala manera y la gente les tiene desconfianza. Además, te gustan sus clases ¿no?-

Artemis asintió, intentando sonreír aunque fuera un poquito y luego se volvió a encoger de hombros. Le dio la espalda a Sami y empezó a caminar rápido hacia la enfermería.

Mientras caminaba intentó recobrar el hilo de sus pensamientos… ¿Qué había pasado en el Torneo de esgrima con la profesora Ater? Algo… importante… ella… ella se había enfermado. Recordó con claridad al profesor Pólux diciendo que no hicieran mucho ruido en la tribuna de los participantes porque la profesora Ater tenía jaqueca. Artemis recordó perfectamente la palidez de Ursa Ater cuando estaba sentada ahí y luego recordó que desapareció.

_Que raro. Todo como una película, momento a momento, como si hubiera pasado ayer. Debe ser porque dejé en el Pensadero casi todo lo que vino después en el año. Que útil, el Pensadero._

Morgana Gabrián había alzado su voz indignada en el salón de delegados y no había dejado de gritar que Ursa Ater era irresponsable porque no podía con el Salto. Porque se ponía débil. Como el año anterior, cuando hizo levitar las plataformas. Algo de su cuerpo y el Centro. Algo de un profesor viejo que hacía lo mismo, pero su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado, dijo Pólux. O Cástor. Y lucía enferma, con jaquecas como las de Gamma.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, oyó el traqueteo de la perilla de la puerta y retrocedió unos pasos, intentando esconderse detrás de una armadura de mujer más delgada que ella, no quería que Miss Grapehood la viera, todavía estaba molesta porque le había gritado a Ru el día anterior.

Unos segundos después vio asomar una cabellera corta y pelirroja, que parecía no decidir si quedarse o salir. Era Alina. Finalmente salió, mirando a los lados, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera que había estado ahí, tras ella salió Bert Falcone y tras él, Dan Bryce, a regañadientes y empujones, quejándose en silencio.

Cuando los tres estuvieron fuera y la puerta de la enfermería volvió a cerrarse, Artemis corrió hacia ellos.

- Black- saludó Dan Bryce, sorprendido- ¿has venido a ver a Fleance?-

- No, Dan…- intervino Alina, mirando a Artemis con una sonrisita- Saba y ella fueron los que nos dieron la noticia…- y terminó con una mirada significativa, que transformó el ánimo de los tres mayores.

- ¿Hablaron?- preguntó Artemis.

- Poco- admitió Alina.

- Muy poco- acotó Bert Falcone, notoriamente molesto- no tenemos un plan de acción, sólo sabemos que han castigado a Adrian y que probablemente nos castiguen a nosotros también-

- ¿"Castigado"?- preguntó Dan Bryce, extrañado- ¿"castigado", gordo? Lo de Adrian ha sido una humillación-

Artemis asintió.

- El punto- Alina recobró el poder de la conversación- es que hablar con la profesora Ater es inútil ahora-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Artemis, sorprendida. Lo primero que ella había pensado había sido hablar con la profesora para preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

- Porque preguntarle por cómo está no es deber de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, es puro chisme- cortó Alina- si ella tuviera algo que decirnos, nos lo diría, si no, entonces no nos interesa. Es más, creo que debemos dejar todo como está-

- ¿Estás loca?- chilló Bert Falcone, bajito, porque probablemente la enfermera ya lo había amenazado- Gabrián nos va a cazar, uno por uno. Ya viste lo que hizo el año pasado cuando mandó a sus perros de Stormenhand--

- Sereno, moreno… aquí hay una Stormenhand- recordó Dan Bryce.

- Black no se va a ofender, porque ella sabe que no me refiero a ella ¿verdad pequeña?-

Artemis miró a otro lado, a una esquina, donde estaba ella y Bert Falcone a sus pies, recibiendo mil y una patadas propinadas por ella.

- Nadie nos está persiguiendo, Bert- le dijo Alina, dura, parecía cansada de escuchar eso- los profesores son incapaces de hacer eso y si Morgana Gabrián estuviera intentando hacerlo, no la dejarían. Sé que mi tío no dejaría que nos pasara algo así-

- Dimber no es tu tío, ni Gabrián, ni Gamma-

- Entonces qué hacemos- dijo Dan Bryce, sobre Bert Falcone.

- Fleance lo ha dicho- admitió Alina- nada, por ahora. Si nos quejamos o llamamos la atención nos vamos a descubrir y por gusto, porque no nos van a hacer caso. Dejemos que pase, que Fleance vuelva como un héroe cuando se recupere…-

- ¿Y Saba?- preguntó Artemis.

- ¿Qué con él? -

- Está suspendido sin fecha, porque nos cubrió-

Alina, Bert Falcone y Dan Bryce se quedaron callados. Artemis los miró atónita.

- ¿Y Saba?- repitió, esperando que no la hubieran escuchado la primera vez.

- Igual que Adrian- le dijo Alina- no le podemos devolver su puesto-

- Pero no ha sido justo-

- Igual que Adrian-

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer con ellos dos?-

- No podemos hablar con la profesora Ater y convencerla de que convenza a los profesores para que perdonen a Adrian y a Saba, ya los han castigado…-

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Dan Bryce.

- Dan, por favor- pidió Alina.

- No. Black tiene razón. Deberíamos hablar con la profesora Ater, ni Adrian ni Saba se merecen--

- Mira, si quieren hablar, vayan los dos, pero por su cuenta. No metan a la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, porque Fleance ya tomó una decisión y yo lo apoyo-

- Fleance no es el jefe- recordó Dan Bryce.

- ¿Quién dice?- preguntó Alina.

- … él…- admitió Dan, derrotado.

Artemis los miró pasmada, Saba se había lanzado al castigo por ellos. Por proteger el secreto del Salto y de los miembros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto… ¿y Alina le decía que qué pena que hubiera sido castigado por eso, pero que no podían hacer nada?

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos a zancadas. Sólo oyó un "¡Black!" cuando se iba, ya bien lejos. Igual no iba a volver. No quería ni verlos en esos momentos, estaba anonadada de lo cara duras y cretinos que podían ser, sobre todo Alina Hamal. Y ella que los había considerado camaradas. Y ellos que eran incapaces de hacer algo, porque tenían miedo de ser descubiertos y de pasar vergüenza… Fleance. Él había dicho que no dijeran nada… Saba lo admiraba, no era capaz ni de tutearlo y siempre le decía "capitán"… ¿qué diría si supiera que su capitán era un cobarde más?

Quedarse callada sin hacer nada. Esperar a que Fleance se recuperara. La sola idea la incomodaba, la hacía sentirse estúpida.

- ¡Oye!-

_Saba._

Artemis oyó la voz de su mejor amigo y dio vueltas sobre su eje para encontrarlo. Acababa de llegar al inicio del Paso y Saba la seguía corriendo desde el Bosque, con una mano el alto, en la que llevaba su varita y un _lumus_ lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar sus mejillas rosadas y aun ausentes de luz, debajo de la capucha.

- Te estoy llamando desde que entraste al Bosque- le dijo, cuando se juntaron.

- Perdón… vengo de la enfermería- explicó Artemis, con cautela; todavía no estaba segura de si era bueno decirle a su mejor amigo lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Y?- preguntó él- ¿vamos a ir a hablar con alguno de los profesores?-

Artemis negó. Los dos empezaron a caminar lentamente por El Paso.

- Alina dice que no hay necesidad, que tenemos que dejar pasar todo, porque si nos quejamos se pueden enterar de quienes somos-

Saba bufó

- Como si ya no lo supieran. Es obvio que lo hacen, si no, no estaría pasando esto-

Artemis negó. A pesar del miedo que había sentido por eso, era lo único en lo que estaba de acuerdo con Alina, porque para que Gabrián supiera quienes eran con certeza, la profesora Ater tendría que haberlos delatado, porque ella era la única profesora viva que sabía de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto y de sus integrantes y Ursa Ater nunca los vendería.

- ¡Claro que saben!- reinició Saba- la profesora Ater iba a contarlo todo ante la Trinidad. Y Gabrián es uno de los miembros, la misma que nos ha castigado a Adrian y a mí. _Esa _seguro ha estado sonriendo ahí, regodeándose en la pena de la profesora Ater… y seguro la obligó a decir quienes estaban saltando… me extraña que no nos hayan llegado las notas de los castigos de Viper o que nos hayan expulsado…-

- La profesora no diría quienes somos- cortó Artemis.

- No a Gabrián sola, pero si se lo pregunta la Trinidad, está obligada a decirlo-

- No creo que lo diga-

- Ya lo dijo, Artemis. No tuvo de otra…-

- La profesora Ater sabe lo que pasaría si nos descubren… ella no dejaría que Greg Easthouse y sus amigos supieran quienes somos para buscarnos…-

Como a Dan Bryce, el año anterior, cuando sospechaban que él Saltaba.

- No estoy diciendo que lo haya publicado- le dijo Saba, que ya no estaba tan furioso como el día anterior, pero sí más amargado- estoy diciendo que se lo ha dicho a la Trinidad-

Artemis negó. Estaba firmemente convencida de que la profesora Ater no había dado ninguno de sus nombres, porque ella misma los llamaba Sociedad Secreta del Salto. Secreta. Le gustaba llamarlos así, le gustaba guardar el secreto con ellos… Artemis estaba convencida de que la profesora Ater jamás los traicionaría.

Y tal vez eso fuera peor… al menos para ella.

- ¿Y si le han hecho algo?-

- ¿A quien?- preguntó Saba, despertando de sus propios pensamientos.

- A la profesora Ater, por no haber dicho nuestros nombres-

- No le han dicho nada porque sí los ha dicho. No seas tan terca, la profesora no es tan fuerte como para darle la contra a toda la Trinidad. Nadie es tan fuerte como para hacer eso… además, tampoco es que sea el gran secreto de estado, es algo que no tiene la misma importancia que su trabajo-

Dos chicos pasaron a su lado bajándose las capuchas y los hicieron callar de golpe… ya habían llegado a la Isla de Stormenhand. Artemis y Saba se hicieron a un lado y en lugar de entrar a la Fortaleza, empezaron a rodearla.

- Ella sabe que Gabrián odia el Salto- le susurró Artemis, insistentemente- y que hay tres Stormenhand dentro de la Sociedad que saldrían perdiendo porque su tutora la tomaría con ellos, la profesora Ater jamás--

- ¿Y qué crees que ha pasado?- explotó Saba, tocándose las sienes con las puntas de los dedos- ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¡Esa es la razón por la que sigo suspendido!- el elfo bajó la voz violentamente y empezó a gruñir en voz baja, pero perfectamente clara para Artemis- el profesor Cástor sabe la verdad, tú lo escuchaste cuando estábamos en el armario, él sabe que no boté a Fleance de la escoba y aún así sigo castigado ¿por qué? porque Gabrián me está castigando ¿por qué? porque Salto ¿y cómo lo sabe? Porque Ater se lo confirmó-

- ¿Entonces por qué Viper no ha hecho—

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué te has convertido en la defensora de la profesora Ater?-

Artemis lo miró sorprendida.

- No me he convertido en eso- afirmó, molesta- estoy diciendo la verdad-

- ¡Te estás cerrando a cualquier idea que insinúe que la profesora Ater ha hecho algo malo! La estás poniendo como si fuera una mártir… es una profesora más, Artemis, comete errores… y creo que eso lo hemos visto bien de cerca como para que te quede alguna duda!-

Artemis y Saba se quedaron de silencio inmediatamente, tras un sobresalto que pareció coordinado. Los ojos de Artemis se abrieron mientras intentaba hurgar en los de Saba la opinión que él mismo acababa de comprender que había dado.

- ¿Tú también piensas que lo del Salto fue su culpa?- preguntó Artemis, con la voz en un hilo.

Pero Saba no le respondió, solo se encogió de hombros.

Luego los dos, en absoluto silencio, tomaron una de las entradas de la red de pasillos secretos que estaba fuera de la Fortaleza y empezaron a subir por una cuesta oscura y estrecha, ayudándose con las manos en las paredes, hasta que llegaron a la cima.

- _Lumus- _susurró Saba.

Artemis batió la varita flojamente y se arrodilló. A continuación un caldero pequeño se destapó del techo, haciendo un sonido de succión y levitó tranquilamente hasta llegar al agujero que Artemis había dejado entre sus piernas.

Al otro lado del pasillo iluminado por la luz azulina, ladrillos enormes habían sido removidos por Saba, que en ese momento sacaba un par de botellas de los agujeros que esos ladrillos habían dejado.

- Aquí está la mezcla de belladona- dijo Saba, levantando una botella- y el preparado de pus de armadillo… la infusión de ajenjo está macerando todavía-

Artemis asintió, contenta.

- Todo va bien-

- Todo va bien- admitió Saba, con desgano- ¿tienes el polvo de raíces de asfódelo?-

Artemis volvió a asentir y Saba sonrió con sorna.

- Ya- dijo él al cabo- tenemos que mezclarlo con el preparado de pus, eso hazlo tú. Yo me encargo de la belladona. Acuérdate: mueves dos veces a la derecha, luego dos veces a la izquierda, nos va a avisar que está listo cuando empiece a fluorescer-

Artemis recibió el preparado de pus de armadillo con cuidado y lo vertió completamente en el caldero, luego sacó un paquetito del bolsillo interior de su saco y lo puso sobre su pierna. Mientras tanto, Saba se iba acomodando al lado de un caldero todavía más pequeño, en donde ponía la mezcla de belladona.

- Ya estoy- le dijo a su mejor amigo.

- Yo también- Saba se estiró para recoger su varita- si cualquier tipo de luz toca al asfódelo, se hecha a perder por completo… y no tendríamos la poción para cuando la necesitas- advirtió- y ten cuidado con que te caiga en las piernas, te van a salir pecas moradas heladas-

- Ya- Artemis agarró el paquetito con sus dos manos y lo puso justo sobre el agujero del caldero.

- Ya… _Nox_-

Cuando el polvo de raíz de asfódelo cayó, Artemis sintió una brisa bastante agradable de viento helado, pero no se dejó distraer. Ni bien el paquete estuvo vacío, empezó a mover el contenido del caldero en el sentido que Saba le había indicado.

De pronto, su mejor amigo soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Artemis.

- Defiendes a Ursa Ater como si fuera tu padre… pero le sigues robando los ingredientes después de clase…-

Artemis sonrió en silencio, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Se levantó tarde el miércoles, aprovechando que sus clases empezaban a las diez de la mañana. Mientras se bañaba encontró todo un grupo de lunares morados encima de su rodilla derecha y se explicó por qué había tenido escalofríos localizados durante la noche. Luego los encontró en un costado de su pantorrilla izquierda, en el anverso de ambas palmas de las manos y en los dedos… Saba la iba a matar cuando la viera, por descuidada.

Bajó a la sala común frotándose la rodilla y lo que vio casi la hace saltarse el último escalón y caer de cara contra el suelo: el lugar estaba lleno de paquetes, sobres y pergaminos, todos en colores rosado o blanco, que emitían un olor demasiado dulce como para ser placentero. Las ventanas, la chimenea, los muebles, el piso que ni se veía, todo estaba lleno y siendo revisado por unos cuantos alumnos curiosos de Stormenhand, que intercambiaban risitas y comentarios por lo bajo.

Artemis tenía la sospecha de qué eran, por eso se agachó con miedo y tomó un paquetito rosado que estaba casi a sus pies, buscó una tarjeta o cualquier cosa escrita y leyó lo que temía: _Para Saba. _

- ¿Qué diablos…?-

La pregunta de Saba, quien acababa de aparecer en la sala común, fue callada de golpe por la visión del mar de cartas que inundaban el lugar.

- ¡Oye, Schnuppermault!- llamó un chico de sétimo- ¿me puedo comer estos chocolates? Ya se están derritiendo-

Para el almuerzo, parecía que ya todo Goldenwand lo sabía. Lamentablemente ni Artemis ni Sami pudieron pasarlo con Saba porque él se había ido con Hanna Marianne, con la que tuvo un encuentro no muy feliz en la puerta del salón de la clase de Transformaciones, anterior al almuerzo. Su mejor amigo les susurró que se iba para "darle explicaciones" a su novia y al parecer tenía que darle muchas, porque cuando Artemis llegó al salón de Encantamientos, su mejor amigo todavía no estaba ahí.

Artemis pasó de frente al último asiento del salón y sin ver a la gárgola Gamma, que ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, esperando a que el resto de sus alumnos llegaran. Ese profesor la había estado vigilando toda la clase anterior y la había hecho sentir más incómoda de que costumbre.

- No te creo-

De la nada oyó a Creixell exclamar sorprendida. Le dio un vistazo a los primeros asientos de la clase y la vio sentada junto a Ghana, pero volteada para ver a Ru (detrás de ella, siempre detrás de ella…) que asentía con vehemencia.

- Bueno… al menos las cartas son para apoyarlo ¿no?- dijo Ghana, sonriendo.

A Artemis se le pusieron las orejas rojas. ¡Estaban hablando de su mejor amigo! Ese… cerdo imbécil del ojo tapado estaba chismoseando por ahí algo que no le tenía por qué incumbir. Y parecía divertido. Alegre de darle algún tipo de noticia nueva a su querida Creixell.

Ru imbécil.

Justo en el momento en el que pensaba ponerse de pié (mentira, en realidad pensaba que tenía deseos de ponerse de pié, pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que no iba a hacerlo porque no tendría absolutamente nada que decirle a Ru una vez que lo viera. Porque Ghana le caía muy bien, obviamente) vio a Saba entrando al salón y yendo directamente hacia ella, ignorando las miradas burlonas de todos a lo largo del camino.

- Todo listo- le dijo, cuando se sentó a su lado- Hanna ya está tranquila-

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Artemis, sin esconder su poco interés- parecía una banshee…-

- Sí- Saba se encogió de hombros- supongo que está celosa… pero eso no es algo de lo que me pueda quejar-

- Te encanta que esté celosa-

Saba se encogió de hombros.

- Me quiere- respondió luego, mientras sacaba dos pergaminitos rosados del bolsillo interno de su saco y los ponía con mucho cuidado en la página central de su libro de Transformaciones.

Artemis lo miró atónita.

- ¿Esos son los de la sala común?- le preguntó.

- Sí, no tienen nada de malo-

Artemis se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Saba, agarrando uno de los dedos de Artemis que tenía pecas moradas- te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el asfódelo…-

El profesor Gamma llamó la atención de la clase y todos se quedaron en silencio. La Gárgola no tenía que gritar, ni siquiera tenía que levantar la voz mucho y ya todos estaban haciendo lo que él decía, aunque fuera por razones distintas a las que tenían para hacer lo mismo con Dimber, por ejemplo; la Gárgola Gamma espantaba, incomodaba y levantaba más sospechas que cualquier otro profesor. Hubo una época en la que los niños de primero de Valthemoon desarrollaron a teoría de que era un vampiro que se pigmentaba la piel usando la de sus alumnos reprobados… nadie la creyó públicamente, pero al final de ese año Gamma recibió una condecoración por haber alcanzado un récord casi perfecto en la docencia: ningún alumno reprobado de primero a sétimo, ni siquiera con notas mediocres.

Pero para Artemis no era sólo eso lo que convertía su clase en un suplicio… porque, para colmo de males, era pésima en Transformaciones.

Al final de la clase, el profesor la detuvo en la puerta y le pidió que se quedara unos minutos más.

- Te veo en Herbo- le susurró Saba.

Gamma cerró la puerta tras Artemis, mientras ella dejaba su morral y sacaba la varita, para empezar a hacer los movimientos que el profesor le iba a recomendar practicar. No era la primera vez que se quedaba después de su clase.

- No, no saques tu varita- le dijo Gamma- quería saber cómo van tus jaquecas-

Artemis se quedó con la varita en alto, intentando repetirse lo que Gamma le acababa de decir. ¿Qué?

- Mejor- fue lo único que respondió- es… la migraña que tengo, que me hace…-

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Artemis se quedó callada de golpe, Gamma no tenía por qué saber que ella tenía jaquecas porque esa vez que la llevaron a la enfermería no había sido por una de ellas, sino porque se desmayó. Y ella se acababa de vender ¿Gamma sospecharía que lo hizo a propósito? No. Seguro Saba o Sami le habían explicado.

- …desmayarme- agregó, segundos después.

Gamma la miró fijamente unos segundos, con sus ojos de gárgola apuntándole directo a los ojos.

- ¿Esas pecas son hereditarias?- le preguntó, al cabo.

-Ah. Sí. Sí- le respondió, sin saber a lo que se refería.

Después de eso la gárgola la dejó salir, no sin antes recomendarle que tomara algo para la migraña. Artemis ya no pudo responder porque sentía que estaba a escasos segundos del calambre cerebral ante tanta "amabilidad" por parte de su profesor. ¿Qué seguía después? Seguro en la próxima clase Viper la invitaría a bordar cobertores para los calderos.

- ¿Siempre te hacen quedar de última? Debes ser bien bruta…-

Alguien la tomó por sorpresa mientras se imaginaba a Viper enseñándole a bordar a la vez que Wingolf Jr. horneaba pasteles, y ella sintió que acababa de escuchar a un muerto. Adrian Acutus estaba a unos metros de ella, apoyado en la pared. Cuando Artemis lo vio, no pudo evitar notar que su cara ya no era tan odiosa como antes cuando se burlaba de la gente, probablemente porque algo le faltaba en el pecho… la insignia de Delegado no estaba, Artemis fingió sorprenderse cuando no la encontró, pero no pudo volver a mirar a la cara a Adrian Acutus.

- ¿Has ido a ver a Fleance?- le preguntó él, sin esforzarse por encontrar su mirada.

Artemis asintió.

- Está mejor- le dijo.

- No estoy yendo a verlo para que la gente no piense que…-

- Sí-

- ¿Las niñas están bien?-

- No sé -

- Ah- Adrian Acutus levantó las cejas y se paró derecho- bueno… tengo una detención por continuar. Fue… interesante intercambiar monosílabos contigo, Black-

Mientras lo miraba irse, desgarbado y cabizbajo, Artemis decidió que era suficiente de esperar a que los demás hicieran algo que no pensaban hacer. Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr.

Se detuvo unos minutos después, lejos de todos los salones, frente a una puerta de madera con una perilla verde limón. Tocó dos veces, aprovechando para recobrar el aliento y esperó a que la atendieran.

- ¿Sí…? ¡Artemis!- la profesora Ater se asomó por la puerta de su oficina, bastante sorprendida de verla ahí- ¿no deberías estar en clase?-

- Profesora… tengo que preguntarle- confesó.

* * *

Si no hubiera sido raro el mismo hecho de verla ahí, parada frente a mí, no la habría hecho pasar. Verás, Azul, creo que nunca te he hablado de ella antes… Artemis Black es una alumna extraña, nunca habla, sus ojos parecen como vacíos cuando te mira por mucho tiempo, cosa que casi nunca pasa y estoy completamente segura de que siempre que pienso que sé en qué está pensando, me equivoco. Es bastante seria y a veces puede llegar a verse amenazadora, porque es toda grandota, pero no es así. Y tengo la impresión de que no le importa nada más que estar con Saba y la esgrima. Le gusta, es buena, hasta ganó un pre-torneo.

Entonces, cuando la vi frente a mi puerta, en un día de clase que ni siquiera había terminado, me sorprendí mucho. Por su iniciativa. Quería hablar conmigo, me dijo. Sus ojos negros y grandotes me miraban y por primera vez sabía cómo me estaba mirando. Estaba desesperada y nerviosa. Nunca creí que Artemis pudiera mirar de esa manera…

Me asustó verla así, Azul, porque me la imaginé con la misma cara en el aire cuando falló mi Salto y me dio… no sé. Son sólo niños, Azul. Morgana tiene razón en eso, son solamente niños que no deberían pasar por…

Creo que se sorprendió cuando la hice entrar a mi oficina. Se quedó callada un ratazo, mirando sus dedos, yo no tenía idea de lo que quería así que no la pude ayudar adelantándome al tema. El problema era que Morgana iba a pasar en cualquier momento, porque ahora siempre pasa por mi oficina, toca la puerta, me mira y se va. A veces se queda a hablar un rato, se está portando mejor ahora, Azul, pero supongo que todavía no tiene ganas de demostrar que de verdad me aprecia, así que a veces es igual que siempre.

De pronto, Artemis me habló. Su voz era gruesa y ronca, es extraña de escuchar, sobre todo porque uno casi nunca la escucha.

Me preguntó. Eso era lo que quería y yo ni siquiera lo había imaginado. Pensé que los chicos estaban bien así, sin tener que involucrarse con lo que pasó después del Salto, me aseguré de que no tuvieran que hacerlo, no quería abrumarlos con todos los problemas que no eran suyos. Ellos no tienen nada que ver. Además, debe ser un recuerdo horrible. Pero Artemis Black me estaba preguntando justamente sobre eso. ¿Qué pasó? Me preguntó.

- ¿Por qué no nos ha ido a buscar? ¿Por qué no ha llamado a la Sociedad a una reunión para explicarnos lo que pasó?-

Porque no quería que la pasaran peor por mi culpa. Cómo les voy a decir, a ver Azul, dime, cómo les voy a decir que todo fue mi culpa. ¿Qué explicación les voy a dar? No les puedo hablar del Centro, Morgana dice que no entenderían, aunque tampoco está entre mis intenciones. Sólo nosotros, los profesores, sabemos de él. Tampoco les puedo decir que el poder que emana me sobrepasa y que por eso mi cuerpo se debilita y a veces no lo aguanta y pasa lo que pasó.

Y tampoco quiero que piensen mal de mí. Son mi Sociedad Secreta del Salto… los aprecio.

Esto nunca habría pasado con el profesor Wayra. La Trinidad dejó eso bastante en claro. Nunca me habían hablado así, Azul. Ni siquiera cuando era estudiante. Y lo peor de todo era que sentía que ellos tenían toda la razón, pero no podía dejar de defenderme, porque si yo no hago el Salto, entonces nadie más lo podrá hacer… mi cuerpo se está amoldando, se lo dije al profesor Dimber, él mismo lo ha visto, mi cuerpo está aceptando cada vez mejor el poder del Centro, les dije que era un desperdicio hacer que alguien más tomara mi lugar en estos momentos. Pero sé lo que Morgana estaba pensando, sé que ella le quería proponer a Gamma y a Dimber que acabaran con el Salto para siempre, que buscaran otra manera de liberar el poder del Centro. No entiendo, de verdad Azul, no entiendo, le he dado todas las pruebas posibles de seguridad antes ¿por qué sigue desconfiando?

- Porque nada de lo que ha pasado les incumbe, Artemis-

¿Qué más le podía haber dicho?

Y me miró sorprendida unos segundos antes de responder palabra por palabra, como si las estuviera masticando.

- Fleance está en la enfermería. Saba ha sido suspendido. Han destituido a Adrian Acutus. No estoy diciendo que sea su culpa, pero no puede decir que no nos incumbe-

Creo que es lo más que le he escuchado hablar desde que es mi alumna.

No tenía idea de que hubieran destituido a Adrian. Ayer Fleance me dijo que todo estaba bien con ellos, tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado y me ha venido diciendo casi lo mismo en todo el tiempo que he ido a visitarlo a la enfermería. Fleance no me mentiría, Azul. Pero supongo que tampoco me he preocupado en ver a los demás. Artemis es la primera miembro de la Sociedad Secreta a la que veo, fuera de clases y de Fleance…

No pues. Adrian no vendría a buscarme para decir que lo han suspendido.

Es injusto que lo hayan hecho, él es un chico tan dulce… y saltó a defenderme.

Ese es el problema ¿no? Si le digo algo a Morgana me va a decir todo lo que él hizo mal y si intento defenderlo, se dará cuenta de que Salta. No puedo hacer nada. No podía hacer nada, Azul, ni siquiera podía ponerme a pensar en una solución, porque cuando Artemis Black me dijo eso me quedé en blanco, no tenía idea de que les hubiera pasado algo a ellos. Una suspensión. Y me seguía mirando. Con sus ojos negros y duros y su cara pálida, quería que le dijera algo, Azul.

- No he hablado con ustedes, por eso no tenía idea de lo que les estaba pasando ni de cómo se estaban sintiendo, Artemis-

- Nosotros tampoco nos hemos acercado-

- Creo que ha habido un malentendido. Entre nosotros, digo. Pero… no puedo devolverles a los chicos lo que les han quitado. Si lo hago se van dar cuenta de que los estoy defendiendo debido a que Saltan y lo último que quiero es que se sepa quienes son. Tú sabes de las tonterías que se dicen sobre los que Saltan-

Siempre se me hace demasiado difícil hablar como una profesora, Azul. Ni escuchar a Morgana todos estos años me ha servido. Ella sí tiene ese talento.

Artemis se quedó callada, con los ojos fijos en alguna parte detrás de mí.

Cuando me volvió a hablar estaba un poquito más feliz.

- ¿Entonces?-

- Puedo hablar con Cástor, aunque no te aseguro nada-

Ella asintió. Lo hace por su mejor amigo.

- Ni bien Fleance salga de la enfermería, los voy a llamar, para hablar juntos-

Y voy a dejar que me acribillen con preguntas. No quiero pensar mucho en eso, Azul. Es decir, pienso en eso más que en cualquier otra cosa por estos días, pero dice Cástor que lo más recomendable es que intente no hacerlo, porque ya pasó. De cualquier manera pienso, porque no ha pasado, Azul, todos los días descubro algo nuevo que tiene que ver y no es que quiera hacer un gran embrollo, pero tengo que tener las cosas claras si es que quiero aclarárselas a ellos. Estoy segura de que sus preguntas me van a poner en aprietos, mis chicos son bien inteligentes, Azul, tendrías que verlos… tendrías que ver cómo me tratan, soy toda una profesora para ellos, confiable. O lo era, hasta el Salto.

No quiero que las cosas cambien, por eso tengo que aclarar mis ideas.

¿Y si ya no quieren Saltar?

No. La Sociedad Secreta del Salto se va a volver a reunir, cuando Fleance esté sano y entonces les voy a dar todas las explicaciones que se merecen y todas las que me pidan, siempre y cuando no tengan que ver con el Centro. No sé si les voy a decir que soy una mala profesora, Azul. Lo estoy pensando. Lo pensé cuando vi la cara de Artemis antes de que se fuera, con sus ojos más abiertos y sonrientes. Si se lo merecen y el momento lo amerita, se los digo.

Fue mi culpa. Tengo que ir practicándolo. Fue mi culpa.

Me gustaría que me escucharas, Azulito. En momentos como estos me dan muchas ganas de que no estuvieras muerto.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta hoy?- le preguntó Saba a Artemis a la mañana siguiente, cuando caminaban, con un grupo de gente de su curso, por uno de los pasillos de la red de Stormenhand, cortando el camino al Comedor- te acabas de enterar que has perdido la cuarta parte de tu nota por el examen sorpresa de Herbo, al que no fuiste. ¿Quieres desaprobar el curso?-

- ¿Sami?- Artemis le palpó la cara a Saba, intentando averiguar, en broma, si ese era su mejor amigo o su mejor amiga.

- Tarada-

- ¡Bla, bla, bla, Sean!- exclamó Creixell, obviamente eso formaba parte de una conversación a la que no habían prestado atención, pero que acababa de volverse pública- no como desde el desayuno de ayer, me duele la panza. Abre el maldito agujero… o hazte a un lado si te has olvidado de cómo se hace…-

- ¡No abre, mierda! No me he olvidado de nada- le respondió Sean, con rabia.

- A ver, intenta de nuevo- sugirió Ghana- prueba con uno menos violento, seguro estamos a la altura del retrato de alguna señora…-

Artemis y Saba avanzaron, justo como Hada y Otto, que se habían rezagado y encendieron sus varitas para ayudar a Sean, que ya estaba sudando por el esfuerzo.

- Nada- dijo, después de intentar el hechizo que Ghana le recomendó.

- Lo has hecho mal, imbécil- pifió Creixell.

- ¡A ver hazlo tú!- retó Sean.

- Mejor yo- Marcus se hizo espacio entre Ru y Creixell y se paró frente al pedazo de pared del pasillo detrás del cual había un agujero, en teoría.

Cuando el hechizo de Marcus falló, porque nada se abrió, Artemis empezó a buscar señales de agujeros a su alrededor. Últimamente Marcus era infalible en clase de Encantamientos, no podía ser que no abriera una puerta, seguro habían equivocado una locación.

- A ver, tú Ghana- propuso Ru.

Artemis la miró atenta. Ghana se hizo un lugar entre todos, palpó la pared, fijó el objetivo con su varita y exclamó fuerte y claro. Pero nada.

- Que raro- dijo, después- aquí siguen los huequitos del retrato… para ver hacia fuera-

- Ya ¿Quién es el chistoso?- preguntó Creixell.

- Nadie ha cerrado esto a propósito- dijo Hada, incrédula- seguro nos hemos equivocado de lugar-

- Pero ahí están los huequitos- recordó Sean.

- ¡Gente, aquí!- llamó Ru.

Se había ido unos metros más allá y los llamaba con la luz de su varita. Seguramente había encontrado la entrada, mientras ellos se distraían pensando en los huequitos de la pared.

- ¡Ja! Qué tales babosos- comentó Sean, caminando hacia Ru- nos confundimos de hueco… ya estaba empezando a pensar que Lila Elmira se había enterado de nuestro secreto y de celosa se había puesto a cellar todas las puertas-

- No es la primera vez que pasa- susurró Ghana, a Creixell, Saba y Artemis, que se quedaron rezagados- las entradas y salidas han estado raras casi desde que empezamos el año-

- Dicen que en Hogwarts las escaleras cambian de lugar, seguro los Stormenhand hicieron que algunas puertas se cerraran de vez en cuando para hacer el pasillo más difícil para los intrusos- supuso Creixell- me chilla la tripa, ¿vamos a desayunar, por favor? Afuera si quieren seguimos dilucidando sobre los misterios de los pasillos-

- Sí- admitió Ghana- ¿vamos Saba, Artemis? ¿Les apetece desayunar con nosotras, hoy?-

Artemis y Saba asintieron sonriendo. Ghana era demasiado amable como para negarse… y ya no les guardaba rencor por lo que había pasado en esos mismos pasillos el fin de semana, cuando los encontraron sobre los cuerpos de dos Valthemoon inconscientes.

- Creo que es un buen pretexto para que desayunemos todos juntos- dijo, mientras avanzaban.

- Sin Elmira, ni Kitty, ni Greg- acotó Creixell.

- Sí pues… ¿y Joshua? Qué raro que no esté con nosotros-

Saba agarró a Artemis por el brazo antes de saltar fuera de los pasillos, aprovechando que pasaban un par de fantasmas por el pasadizo de afuera.

- ¿Tú crees que sea raro?- le preguntó.

Artemis se encogió de hombros. La comparación de Creixell con las escaleras en Hogwarts le había dado sentido al posible hecho de que esos fueran unos pasillos secretos caprichosos. Pero Saba no pensaba así.

* * *

**¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS ATRASADAS!!!**

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza más larga del mundo. Ahora les traje la continuación del capítulo, que espero hayan disfrutado mucho. Antes de ir con los agradecimientos, quiero hacer tres cosas: la primera, la inevitable explicación de por qué han sido casi dos meses sin asomarme... primero, la última parte de noviembre y la primera de diciembre, hasta la quincena, masomenos, han sido invivibles. Trabajos, reseñas, exposiciones (que no me gustan para nada) finales, trabajos, trabajos y más trabajos que me han obligado a no dormir (cero horas, ni un minuto de sueño, es verdad) por dos o tres días seguidos en dos ocasiones. Además de provocar ansiedad, pérdida de apetito, recuperación del apetito con creces, ganancia de peso, ansiedad por los exámenes y el peso, angustia, tristeza, bloqueos mentales, cansancio crónico, rabia y un poquito de ebriedad, para qué negarlo. Luego, al principio de mis vacaciones, no me funcionaba el cerebro y tampoco tenía ganas de forzarlo mcho. Avanzaba flojamente (casi nada de aquí) con cosas... pero por ocurrencias que siempre me vienen en los momentos menos esperados. Y si dejo a The Sims 2 fuera de este apartado de la explicación estaría mintiendo por omisión. Porfa, perdónenme y entiendanmeeeee. **

**Segunda cosa que quiero compartir con ustedes porque fue lo más genial que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, mejor, mejor del mundo, el universo y las galaxias: fui al concierto de R.E.M. en mi país. Vinieron por primera vez y yo vi a Michael Stipe y a Mike Mills (porque Peter Buck no bajó del escenario) a escasos centímetros de mi. Los oí, los vi, los gocé, lo toqué. No tienen idea del poder que tienen en escena y de la facilidad con la que se metieron al público en el bolsillo. Son la mejor banda de rock del mundo, para mi. Son la vida entera para mi. Porque... es extraño... para mi al menos, su música trasciende de lo musical (si se puede) va más allá de que Michael Stipe sea un monstruo lleno de energía y de carisma y de humildad y tenga la voz más particular del mundo y más allá de que Mike y peter sean dioses con los instrumentos. Es la letra, es la música, que sin ellos no existiría, porque además, está cargada de ellos. Eso lo que me hacen sentir cuando los escucho. No sé. Grité, me descontrolé, canté más alto que nunca, salté, los miré de pronto, quietecita, como si estuviera viendo un sueño.. y lloré, al final, cuando cantaron She Just Wants to Be (sí, la canción que stá al principio de la historia y que es la canción que escogería si tuviera que hacer una banda sonora para el fic), mi canción favorita. Si ya era fanática (como se habrán podido dar cuenta) me volví mil vecs más. Ese concierto me hizo verdaderamente feliz.**

**Trecera. Una pregunta. ¿Ustedes se han dado cuenta de que el fic está mal? técnicamente hablando, digo. Con diálogos cortados al principio. Creo que no es algo de mi computadora, veré si lo puedo arreglar en estos días. Pero porfa díganme si ustedes ven la situación cortada también, para arreglar.**

**Ahora sí.**

**Ginebra: En realidad el carteo entre Dumbledore y Dimber por ahora pasa desapercibido, pero es algo que sucede constantemente y que Artemis irá viendo. Me encantaría que la gente llegara a ver a Saba y a Artemis como pareja, pero, lamentablemente, nadie considera a nuestra chica como suficientemente buena para Saba, es más, creo que nadie se imagina que es una posibilidad que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos, no existe esa idea. Nones. Y sí. El Salto es menos inocente de lo que todo el mundo pensaba.**** Ursa se sobrecargó un poquito, aunque no es tanto como una sobrecarga... pero creo que eso está quedando más o menos claro en el capítulo- Millones de gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que no te enfade que haya dejado un poco lo de la carta de Hogwarts a un lado.**

**Zelany: Gracias por que Morgana te gusta :D. Es una niña a la que le ha tocado ser profesora... es muy divertida. Me gustó mucho hacer el recuerdo de ella cuando era más joven, con el pelo despeinado y las uñas azules y la carpeta parlante. Creo que el juego de personalidades y de funciones en el grupo se mantiene entre esos cuatro amigos como lo planteé en ese capítulo y que Ursa continúa buscando la aprobación y el reconocimiento de MOrgana, porque la quiere de veras y de veras cree que es amiga suya. La mejor, incluso. Ahora nos hmos dado cuenta de que los cuatro hacían cosas que hasta ahora persiguen a Morgana. ¿Será relevante para la historia? qué dices. Ah y no olvides que son bastante jóvenes todavía. Creo que no lo había dicho antes pero ninguno pasa de los 30. Todo un geniecito MOrgana Gabrián para lograr estar donde está antes de los treinta, no? Gracias por leeeeeeeer!!! y tómate un tiempo para avanzar tu fic, seguro tienes a mucha gente pidiéndote que por favoooor actualices. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y la parte desde la perspectiva de Ursa. **

**Cris: Como te habrás dado cuenta, Ghana y Creixell no pueden guardar rencor por mucho tiempo, sobre todo si es con Saba el asunto (aunque ninguna de las dos es estúpida... supongo que fu forma de enfrentar las cosas es diferente a la confrontación de Ru. Ghana, de cualquier manera, ha demostrado ser más calmada y más diplomática al momento de resolver problemas y no duda en ofrecer el beneficio de la duda), pero Ru es un hueso duro de roer y todavía no pasa por alto lo que sucedió. Perdón por desortientarte con Saba. Y ahora también hay un poco más de descripción de Artemis, por como la ven los otros, desde lo que Hanna Marianne le dice constantemente (gorda) hasta cómo la ve Ursa Ater. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado bastante y que no tengas más problemas con mis ocurrencias. **

**StarHope3: ¿eres nueva? BIENVENIDA. Gracias por leer, a pesar de que sea un montón. Sí. A Ursa le cayó esta vez, pero a pesar de que sea un personaje lindo y gracioso y de que no tuviera la intención, está el hcho y ese hecho no podía no ser castigado o digno de una llamada de atención demasiado fuerte por las autoridades del colegio. Lo bueno es que ella no les guarda rencor. Es bastante curiosa esta Ursa Ater. Creo que en el capítulo pasado (que fue practicamente suyo) mostró facetas que no había mostrado antes. Dan no es gay (es más, es novio de Alina), jajajajaja, eso lo dijo Adrian Acutus porque le pareció excesiva la preocupación que mostró hacia Fleance... y porque es un pesado, jajajajaja. Es que es su mejor amigo y los dos se quieren bastante, pero como amigos. Además, Fleance sufrió un golpazo de aquellos, pues. Muchas gracias por leer y un beso gigante. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Esther: Gracias por escribir! perdona que haya actualizado después de tanto tiempo... pero es un capítulo grande :D. Todavía pienso en el hecho de que te hayas acordado del fic así, de la nada... eso me emociona uchísimo, no tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco, de verdad. Espero, de todo corazón, que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Y si no ha sido así, por favor, ten la confianza de decírmelo. Un beso gigantesco. Millones de gracias de nuevo. Un besote más.**

**Y nada. Si hay algo inconcluso, ya saben que hacer.**


	34. La mentira de Artemis

La mentira de Artemis

La Sociedad Secreta del Salto se reunió el viernes en la enfermería, después de las clases, después de la cena y a escasos veinte minutos antes del toque de queda impuesto por Viper. Se encontraban apretujados dentro de los biombos que Miss Grapehood ponía para proteger la privacidad de Fleance cuando hacía sus asuntos privados, intentando formar un círculo que pretendía darle mayor alcance a Artemis, la de la voz baja y gruesa, la peor persona que existía en el mundo para dar cualquier tipo de noticia.

Artemis miraba un espacio vacío en el círculo, mientras intentaba llenarse de ganas de hablar y ordenar sus ideas… o eso dijo Saba. La verdad era que Artemis miraba el espacio dejado por Adrian Acutus con una sensación en la boca del estómago que no había experimentado hasta ese momento. No quería adelantarse a conclusiones… que podrían ser verdad, ese era su peor miedo. Y ni siquiera era un miedo razonable. Que una persona se saliera de la Sociedad no era motivo para asustarse, no para ella, al menos. El Salto no era su responsabilidad, después de todo era algo a lo que ella atendía como alumna.

Pero el espacio vacío de Adrian Acutus siguió atormentándole la panza. Por eso intentó no verlo mientras hablaba.

-Chica, si Viper— empezó Bert Falcone.

-Hablé con la profesora Ater- empezó Artemis.

Acababa de decidir que si nadie le preguntaba por qué lo había hecho iba a seguir de corrido con lo que la profesora le había dicho y guardaría los detalles de la información que sacó de sus expresiones para el final.

Nadie dijo nada. Bert Falcone, que estaba absorto con su narración, no la interrumpió ni una sola vez, aunque los espasmos que tenía cada cuánto le confirmaban a Artemis que las preguntas reventaban en su cabeza como canchita (1).

Primero que nada les dijo que la profesora Ater no los había delatado con la Trinidad, que ella misma le había dicho que no quería que los demás se enteraran por _"las tonterías que se hablaba de ellos"_, obviamente porque estaba preocupada por lo que les pasaría; por lo tanto, continuó, estirando el hilo lógico, no podía hacer nada respecto a lo que les había pasado a Adrian y a Saba, de lo que no tenía la menor idea. El ojo de la Trinidad estaba en la nuca de la profesora Ater, así que si ella hacía mucho para intentar resolver sus problemas, levantaría sospechas

-Aunque dijo que iba a tratar- afirmó Artemis.

Nadie sabía quienes eran, la integridad del Salto estaba protegida de la nariz chismosa de Viper y ellos de la furia de Gabrián. La profesora Ater se preocupaba. Artemis les dijo, brevemente, cómo se había puesto cuando le contó lo de Saba y Adrian. Y lo más importante, si no había llamado a una reunión, era porque pensó que ellos estarían mejor si tenían un descanso de tanto Salto y de tanta Ursa Ater.

Y toda esa explicación, que a Artemis se le hizo de un siglo de longitud, duró 5 minutos.

- ¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó Dan Bryce- ¿que nos estaba dejando descansar de ella?-

-Masomenos- admitió Artemis- pensó que queríamos estar tranquilos-

-Sin ella- Dan curvó las cejas- es lo mismo que me dijiste tú- le dijo a Fleance- pensé que estabas hablando tonterías… pero tenías razón-

Artemis miró a Fleance mientras él evitaba la mirada de Dan Bryce fingiendo que acomodaba sus almohadas. La profesora Ater le había dicho, vagamente, que había ido a visitar al capitán del equipo de quidditch. Antes no le pareció raro, pero en ese momento empezó a preguntarse por qué Fleance no le había preguntado nada en esos momentos. Después de todo, era el jefe… aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

- ¿Entonces cuándo nos vamos a reunir…?- preguntó Alina.

-Ella llama- respondió Artemis.

- ¿Eso significa que, hasta nuevo aviso, la Sociedad Secreta del Salto permanecerá disuelta?- Bert Falcone miró a los demás para que le dieran una respuesta.

-Ni me mires- advirtió Fleance.

- ¿Qué disuelta, gordo? Nosotros no estamos disueltos- le dijo Dan Bryce.

-Claro que estamos disueltos. O si no ¿por qué Adrian no está aquí? Desde el momento en el que… no sé. Que Gabrián le quitara su insignia y su cordón fue la firma al testamento de la Sociedad--

- ¡Qué telenovela!- exclamó Dan Bryce y luego se agachó, obviamente esperaba algún tipo de castigo o reprimenda de la enfermera, pero no pasó nada, entonces continuó- deberías estar agradecido de que Adrian no esté para patearte por decir eso. No ha habido ninguna disolución, ni ninguna… firma o… testamento… ni nada de las estupideces que dices. Que alguien falte una vez no significa que se haya retirado y que no quiera Saltar más, gordo-

-Bueno… Bert tiene un punto- admitió Alina, con voz baja- no lo de la disolución, pero… que alguien se quiera salir no me parece tan descabellado. Sobre todo si consideramos lo que acaba de pasarnos-

Todos se miraron largamente. Artemis notó que Bert Falcone le agradecía mil veces a Alina con la mirada y que ella asentía con sequedad. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya lo habían hablado? ¿Los dos se querían ir?

Artemis miró a Saba, apurada. Él creía que la profesora Ater era la culpable de lo que había pasado… entonces ¿también pensaba en irse?

-Yo no me voy- dijo Dan Bryce- no, no. No quiero-

-Yo tampoco- le siguió Artemis, rápidamente. Y los demás se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, incluso Fleance.

-No es que quiera irme…- empezó Bert Falcone- es que… en principio, el Salto debería ser una actividad recreativa, que nos distraiga de los problemas de la escuela, algo emocionante. Pero desde este sábado ha dejado de serlo… y yo no quiero continuar en algo que me ponga en riesgo, tanto física como… escolarmente. Si seguimos con los errores, un buen día nos podemos caer todos y podemos ser descubiertos por el mismísimo Viper. Adiós Salto ¿eso es lo más importante? ¡No! Adiós promedio. Y yo no tengo intenciones de dejar de ser un Invisible por las razones incorrectas-

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que te vas?- le preguntó Dan Bryce.

Bert Falcone asintió.

-Lo he estado pensando. Esto no puede ser bueno para ninguno de nosotros. Además, ya casi salimos. Uno o dos Saltos menos en mi vida no van a hacer una gran diferencia. Y ya sé que… me van a mirar mal, pero no quiero eso. Quiero que me entiendan, por favor. Si se puede, quiero seguir en contacto, algo así como un miembro honorario de la Sociedad- pasó sus ojos por cada uno de ellos y terminó en Fleance, que volvía a acomodar sus almohadas. No alejó la mirada de él, es más, hasta se inclinó un poco hacia delante y tosió, pero el capitán no le hacía caso- ¿Fleance?-

Él levantó la cabeza, como preguntándole _¿qué?_

- ¿Qué dices?-

-Hablaremos cuando nos reunamos con la profesora Ater-

-Es que no…- empezó Bert- si me disculpan… yo ya no quisiera…-

-Entonces no vayas-

-Fleance, tampoco es para que le hables así- le dijo Alina- Bert quiere salirse por las buenas, no podemos obligarlo a quedarse-

Fleance se encogió de hombros.

-A ver chicos- Miss Grapehood apareció por encima de los biombos, levitando hasta llegar a la cama de Fleance y entonces empezó a descender lentamente. Llevaba una charola de plata con muchos frascos que contenían líquidos de colores- ya faltan menos de diez minutos para el toque de queda y sólo me he quedado con tres pases de enfermería… si no quieren que los sorprendan, mejor váyanse de una vez-

Cuando estaban saliendo, en medio del silencio más incómodo, Miss Grapehood les volvió a gritar: "¡Asegúrense de que los niños tengan los pases, ellos los necesitan más!".

-Estos son suyos- Alina les extendió los pases de enfermería a Artemis y Saba cuando estuvieron fuera de la enfermería, pero Dan los interrumpió.

-Lo menos que puedes hacer por la profesora Ater es ir a decirle que te vas- le dijo a Bert Falcone, molesto.

-No es que no quiera- empezó, pero se quedó ahí.

-Tengan- repitió Alina, estirándoles dos de los tres pases de enfermería que tenía en su poder.

-No los necesitamos- dijo Saba- podemos salir del Castillo en menos de cinco minutos-

-Entonces mejor vayan de una vez-

-Buenas noches-

Artemis y Saba caminaron lo más rápido y silencioso que pudieron, porque a pesar de tener menos de cinco minutos para encontrar un agujero dispuesto a dejarlos entrar a la red de pasillos secretos de Stormenhand, querían escuchar el resto de discusión entre Bert Falcone y Dan Bryce.

-Pensé que Dan era más relajado- dijo Saba, vigilando, mientras Artemis apuntaba con su varita a una armadura vieja- ¡bien! Abrió-

Los dos se escabulleron como ratones en el agujero y lo cerraron con el mayor cuidado posible. Una vez adentro y cubierta por la oscuridad de los pasillos, Artemis exhaló el suspiro más largo que jamás había dado y se alegró de que su turno se hablar se hubiera acabado.

-Estuviste bien- le dijo Saba- no tuve que traducirte- como generalmente hacía cuando ella se quedaba callada en medio de una explicación.

-Sería más fácil si no tuviera que hablar- dijo, después de unos segundos.

- ¿Querías llevar a todos a la sala del Pensadero?-

Artemis se sobresaltó. Esa hubiera sido una buena idea… y luego usar los ojitos de Saba para convencerlos de que no había pasado tal cosa, si no que ella había hablado todo el rato.

Saba.

- ¿Tú piensas igual que Bert?- le preguntó, de golpe. Tal vez por eso su mejor amigo tardó en contestar.

- ¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre la Sociedad. Que se disuelve-

-No. Es obvio que lo dijo solamente para quitarse la culpa y para que los demás no lo veamos como el primer desertor. Desertor es una palabra fuerte… - Saba suspiró- tengo que dejar de pasar tiempo con Sami, me estoy sobreanalizando-

- ¿Tú te quieres ir?-

-No sé-

Fueron las últimas palabras de Saba sobre el tema. Después de eso, los dos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos secretos, hasta llegar a la Fortaleza de Stormenhand y más allá, hasta el lugar en donde estaban camuflados los ingredientes del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, que se cocía lentamente. Una vez allí, ambos encendieron sus varitas y empezaron a hacer el trabajo que les correspondía esa noche. Lamentablemente, aunque Artemis estuviera concentrada en contar las veces que movía la varita hacia la izquierda y la derecha, no pudo dejar de imaginar la cara de tristeza que pondría la profesora Ater cuando se enterara de que la estaban dejando.

* * *

-Tal vez darle un descanso no es mala idea. Tampoco es la mejor época para él- dijo Sami sobre Saba al día siguiente.

Y si besarse con Hanna Marianne en todos los pasillos menos transitados de la escuela ayudaba, entonces… tendría que permitirlo. En realidad, Artemis no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque el resto de la semana se la pasó caminando casualmente por el Castillo Joven, aprovechando las ausencias de Saba, intentando encontrarse con Adrian Acutus. Tenía que verlo para preguntarle si se había ido de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto y para contarle lo de la profesora Ater, él siempre le había tenido mucha estima, así que… tal vez podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y tal vez podría usar su poder de persuasión para hacer que Bert Falcone se dejara de engreimientos estúpidos y volviera a la Sociedad Secreta del Salto… sí, debía hablar con Adrian Acutus.

Lamentablemente no tuvo la oportunidad.

-Maldita sala común oculta- se quejó, la tarde del viernes en el claro, mientras se quitaba las botas porque le empezaron a doler los pies. Ese día se le ocurrió que la sala común de Darkenlord, oculta para quienes no fueran Darkenlord, no podía estar oculta en un Castillo que tuviera todos los caminos manejados por los Stormenhand, así que la empezó a buscar, hurgando por todos los caminos que los antiguos Stormenhand habían creado para ellos, incluso por lugares a donde nunca había ido… pero no la encontró.

De pronto, oyó un chillido.

- ¡Apollus!-

Con todo el lío, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para ir a visitar a su hermanito en la lechucería. Por eso tuvo que darle unas cuantas aceitunas de su saco a Apollus, para que dejara de picotearla y aletear como reclamo.

- ¡De verdad no tuve tiempo!- le dijo, estirándole la décima aceituna- pero ya pasó todo. Palabra-

En mayoría, al menos. Aunque ella siguiera con el asunto de Adrian Acutus y la profesora Ater en la cabeza, las cosas en la escuela se habían enfriado bastante… dentro de lo que cabía: los fanáticos del quidditch, los hombres mayormente, seguían atacando a Saba, dirigiéndole miradas de rabia y murmurando sobre él cada vez que lo veían pasar (incluso se habían generado rumores que ya no tenían que ver con el incidente del quidditch, como uno que decía que se bañaba todas las noches en fluidos de unicornio para conservar su belleza), sin contar las notas o las barras cantadas que ensalzaban a Fleance y pintaban al elfo como un villano.

-Es como si se hubieran resignado a perder porque no está ese chico- dijo Sami, una tarde, cuando ella y Artemis intentaban (sin mucho éxito) quitarle el mal olor a una pancarta grandota y particularmente ofensiva que, además de los insultos, tenía un dibujo muy acertado de Saba… con unicornios… en un jacuzzi.

Artemis asintió. Le parecía que mientras Fleance estuviera en la enfermería los fanáticos del quidditch estarían resentidos con Saba.

-Pero no sé qué es peor- le dijo a su mejor amiga, señalando el kilométrico pedazo de tela rosada que habían sacado de su ubicación original (igual que con la pancarta), donde habían dibujado corazones y pequeños Saba en caricatura, que volaban en escobas y abrazaban a unicornios de la manera más inocente posible.

-Es como una guerra de dos bandos-

Y aunque fuera así, ninguno se atrevía a atacar (o defender) a Saba directamente, es más, las multitudes se seguían partiendo por donde el elfo caminara, para dejarlo pasar.

Sólo unas pocas personas la habían tomado con su mejor amigo directamente, como el equipo de quidditch… y más específicamente Ru, que seguían sin hablarle. Ghana y Creixell, por otro lado, eran amables con ellos de nuevo, incluso más que antes. Artemis intentaba no pensar en eso y no cruzarse con él, porque Saba le dijo una vez que le daba mucha importancia a Ru, incluso más que la que él le daba… y eso que las burlas no eran para ella. Pero no podía contenerse, cada día sentía más ganas de volver a gritarle "imbécil" y mucho más fuerte que esa vez fuera de la enfermería. A veces Artemis no entendía cómo Saba hacía para no explotar con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor… pero tampoco quería preguntar porque a pesar de que supiera que habría alguna razón en su carácter pacífico, sospechaba que la explicación de su mejor amigo tendría que ver con Hanna Marianne y las horas de más que pasaba con ella.

Por suerte para el domingo todo estaba más tranquilo. La sala común de Stormenhand ya no estaba inundada de cartitas rosadas con olores dolorosos, sólo habían uno o dos paquetes de chocolates, que Saba enterró en la boca de Sean para que dejara de reírse y notitas pequeñas con pocas letras. Cuando fueron a desayunar, nadie estaba cantando nada sobre Saba y en todo el día, Artemis sólo escuchó un par de abucheos, pero bajitos… aunque no estuvo mucho tiempo con Saba, de cualquier manera.

* * *

- ¿Has botado el de tu profesora?- le preguntó Sami, con la voz entumecida, tirada en el piso, después de dejar sus recuerdos en el Pensadero.

-No ¿por?-

-Saliste suspirando de alivio-

No. No había botado los de la profesora Ater, porque decidió quedarse con esos recuerdos (incompletos, de cualquier manera), que ya no le molestaban tanto, es más, los consideraba muy importantes. Fuera de clases, la había visto un par de veces en la semana y Ater le había sonreído, aunque no con todos los dientes y achicando los ojos, como hacía antes, sino con una sonrisita ligera… como de adulta… eso le causó una ligera desazón, ya no era la sonrisa que le hacía pensar en una niña. Necesitaba seguir recordando el incidente, a la profesora y al Salto, porque quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

No, los hilos ni siquiera eran sobre Morgana Gabrián, que se las había arreglado para ser la simpatía andante. Claro, cómo no luciría más contenta y radiante cuando todo parecía estar yéndole bien: la gente murmuraba que su relación amorosa con Adrian Wingolf Jr. estaba viento en popa, porque siempre lo veían tras ella; demostró el poder que detentaba al castigar a Saba y quitar de su cargo a Adrian Acutus, humillándolo. Pero sobre todo, había conseguido debilitar a lo que ella parecía odiar más: el Salto y con eso a quien ella parecía querer menos, Ursa Ater. Claro, cómo Morgana Gabrián podría no estar feliz, si era como una niña que acababa de arruinarle la fiesta de cumpleaños a su enemiga. Por eso Artemis tenía que seguir consiente en lo que a ella respectaba, recordando qué era capaz de hacer. Recordando que Morgana Gabrián no era la persona que ella creyó que era cuando se presentó como su tutora, la primera noche en Goldenwand. Recordando porqué no quería a esa mujer.

No. Los hilitos eran más superficiales y por eso le avergonzaban. Porque le pertenecían a Ru.

- ¿Entonces de quién?- le preguntó Sami.

- ¿Podemos hacer una sesión magia, aunque no esté Saba?- calló ella. Y Sami accedió fácilmente.

* * *

El lunes empezó a llover desde temprano y no paró ni siquiera cuando las clases terminaron, es más, cuando Artemis llegó corriendo al gimnasio, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente a causa de la práctica de esgrima que tendría, la lluvia había recrudecido, afuera casi parecía una ducha.

Pero que el día se viera horrible no le importó. Toda la mañana se la había pasado fantaseando con la sesión de esgrima de ese día… lo que la hizo estar de un humor espectacular, que le sirvió bastante para la clase de Encantamientos Ocultos con Dimber. No podía estar de mal humor cuando faltaban sólo horas en lugar de días para volver a usar su espada (no le dejaban usarla durante clases, sólo para los entrenamientos) y aprender nuevos movimientos y pelear contra personas reales, no contra ella misma o las paredes. Esa noche soñó que se batía en duelo con Alina, ella era buena, ágil y bastante inteligente… era divertido intentar ganarle. Tenía ganas de hacerlo, tal vez se lo propondría. Y le preguntaría por Adrian Acutus y la Sociedad Secreta, ya que estaba en esas.

Mientras terminaba el recorrido del claro al gimnasio, Artemis vio a alguien, cubierto por mil túnicas y capuchas, que se le hizo bastante familiar. Tal vez algún miembro del equipo que se preocupaba demasiado por su salud… pero no… porque no iba al gimnasio, si no que al lado contrario… a los camerinos.

Y si se fijaba bien, de ellos salían un grupo de personitas con escobas.

- ¿Saba?- llamó.

La persona se detuvo y se bajó una de las capuchas que tenía encima. Era su mejor amigo. Artemis negó con la cabeza, lo suficientemente grande como para que Saba pudiera notar su desaprobación.

¡Estaba yendo a la práctica de quidditch! Elfo terco y estúpido.

-Me han expulsado pero no me han prohibido ir a verlos- le dijo Saba, cuando se juntaron.

-No te va a hacer bien- le dijo Artemis. Saba seguía dolido por su suspensión y por el rechazo del equipo de quidditch- y si te ven, te matan-

-La mitad de ellos va a estar ocupado por la lluvia y la otra mitad por… esos-

Saba señaló a un montón de alumnos que caminaban como un grupo muy compacto hacia los camerinos. Chicos y chicas, supuso Artemis, de todos los tamaños.

-Lunes 10 de abril. Hoy empiezan las pruebas- le dijo su mejor amigo, con un matiz de resentimiento, pero también de resignación- tengo el derecho de ver al… fracasado… que me va a reemplazar-

-No necesariamente tienen que buscar a un buscador- le dijo Artemis, intentando consolarlo.

-Hay dos jugadores menos y Ru va a reemplazar a Fleance… haz el cálculo- Saba se encogió de hombros de manera sombría- no importa- mintió, más que descaradamente- mientras me dejen ver quién es-

-Son sólo unas fechas, Saba- le recordó Artemis.

-Eso no lo sabes-

-El profesor Cástor te aprecia demasiado--

-Yo también pensaba eso… pero no levantó el castigo ¿no?... a pesar de que has dicho que Ater no dijo quienes éramos, él pudo haberlo deducido… no sé, ya no quiero pensar en eso, es muy problemático-

Artemis le abrazó la espalda y se quedó ahí… a pesar de que oliera a Hanna Marianne. Tal vez fuera mejor que explotara, en lugar de estar malhumorado y con ese olor que no se le quitaba.

-No hay problema- le dijo su mejor amigo, intentando verla- lo único que quiero hoy es que me dejen ver… y si no quieren que vea no me importa, porque no soy tan imbécil como para mostrarme. Quiero ver la cara de esa… tutora… cuando se de cuenta de que la mayoría de los chicos no pueden…- Saba empezó a respirar sonoramente por la nariz- esa…-

-Te entiendo- a ella la tutora les había robado 150 puntos en el Pre-Torneo de esgrima el año anterior, casi asegurándose de que todos los de su curso perdieran… pero al final ella ganó- te puede ir bien, Saba. Yo gané-

-Sí pues- admitió Saba, poco animado- ¿me dejas ir?-

-Ah, sí, perdón- Artemis se soltó torpemente, pensando con resentimiento que seguro eso no le hacía a Hanna Marianne, seguro él le pedía que lo abrazara más fuerte… porque era su novia, pues. Era más que su amiga.

Saba se despidió y empezó a correr lo menos llamativamente que podía, parapetándose en cada arbusto que encontraba para llegar a su meta sin que lo descubrieran. Artemis quería verlo llegar a salvo, pero a la vez tenía ganas de gritar y hacer que al menos un jugador se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí (de preferencia Ru) para que así su mejor amigo desista de tanta estupidez.

Estupidez que entendía por completo, por desgracia, porque ella habría hecho lo mismo si la hubieran quitado del equipo de esgrima. Esgrima. De sólo recordar lo que estaba a unos segundos de distancia, el asunto de Saba quedaba en segundo plano y no por maldad, sino porque por fin iba a haber práctica del equipo, por fin podría usar su espada en duelo con otras personas. Ni bien dio un paso dentro del gimnasio, sintió que algo caliente la recorría desde la punta del pié hasta el último pelo de la cabeza y respiró profundamente. Estaba feliz de estar ahí.

La mayoría del equipo ya había llegado, todos estaban con ropa deportiva, conversando, limpiando sus armas y una que otra pareja practicaba movimientos y se corregía entre ellos. Artemis buscó a Alina con la mirada, era buen momento para proponerle un pequeño duelo antes de empezar clase… pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Tal vez estaba en la enfermería, visitando a Fleance… de cualquier manera, no estaba tarde.

Cuando el profesor Pólux llegó, mientras Artemis practicaba unos movimientos contra la pared, llamó a todos a formar una media luna en torno a él. Solía hacer eso, unos cinco minutos de información, sobre todo en las épocas cercanas a los Juegos Interescolares, preguntas de los alumnos, de él mismo y luego, a calentar para empezar con la sesión.

-Es bueno ver que todos están aquí, practicando- saludó el profesor Pólux- antes de empezar a hablar de los planes para los Juegos, tengo un anuncio: nuestra compañera Alina no nos acompañará desde la práctica de hoy, hasta nuevo aviso-

¿Qué?

A Artemis se le puso la piel de gallina en un segundo. ¿"Alina no nos acompañará" era una manera delicada de decir "Alina ha sido expulsada por Saltar"? y el anuncio sería para advertirles que si alguno de ellos Saltaba, tendrían el miso castigo…

- ¿Qué?- chilló Mista Sinding, una chica altísima de sexto curso de Darkenlord que tenía el cabello muy corto. Artemis había escuchado en el baño, mientras se cambiaba, que se lo había cortado así porque quería ser esgrimista profesional y el cabello largo era uno de sus más grandes obstáculos.

Después de ella, se inició un rumoreo feroz, acompañado de soniditos de desaprobación y miradas por lo bajo. Artemis aprovechó la confusión para respirar aliviada, no estaba castigada… ni siquiera sospechaban que saltaba. Sólo iba a dejar de jugar para ellos.

Iba a jugar en el equipo de quidditch. Ru reemplazaba a Fleance… y Alina. Ru reemplaza a Fleance, queda un puesto, haz el cálculo. Alina iba a jugar por Saba.

Alina no iba a jugar por ellos. Mierda. ¡Alina no iba a jugar por ellos!

- ¿Ni siquiera para los Juegos?- preguntó Malcolm Dis, un Stormenhand de sexto año que Artemis recordaba por haber participado en el Pre-Torneo.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Herbert Brown, de Valthemoon, ni bien el profesor Pólux empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Alina es parte del equipo, profesor- recordó Mista Sinding, parecía estar rogándole- es la mejor en categoría sable-

-No les estoy consultando, estoy haciendo un aviso- empezó el profesor Pólux, engrosando la voz.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Artemis del equipo de esgrima de la escuela era que el profesor los escuchaba y ellos solían hablar mucho (ella los apoyaba asintiendo, obviamente), eran bastante directos en cuanto a quejas y reclamos, pero esa vez, cuando el profesor tomó ese tono, Artemis supo que habían empezado a rozar el límite

-De cualquier manera su compañera tomó una decisión nada fácil cuando se le pidió que formara parte del equipo de quidditch de la escuela para por lo menos la primera parte de la temporada. Ellos tienen partidos antes que nosotros y cuentan con menos jugadores de reserva. Si alguien quiere quejarse, entonces recordaré los Juegos de hace dos años, cuando la mayor parte del equipo de esgrima estaba conformado por compañeros del equipo de vuelo y de quidditch porque nuestros jugadores estaban enfermos ¿lo recuerdas Alea?-

Alea Brown, hermana mayor de Herbert Brown, era una Stormenhand de sétimo curso con la que Artemis había hablado poco y sólo mientras hacían duelos de práctica, pero sabía que había estado en el equipo de esgrima desde quinto, cuando la enviaron como apoyo desde el equipo de vuelo, para los Juegos. Y no volvió.

Ella, Lupo Munin y Gerard Greenhouse eran las tres leyendas actuales del equipo.

Cuando Alea asintió, el resto del equipo empezó a calmarse, pero muy lentamente.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-

- ¿Quién va a reemplazar a Alina?- preguntó Bóreas Nash, de Valthemoon.

El profesor Pólux miró a Gerard Greenhouse y le indicó con un asentimiento que respondiera a la pregunta.

-Yo me estoy encargando-

Sólo entonces, Artemis se dio cuenta de que Gerard Greenhouse había permanecido en completo silencio y bastante tranquilo en todo ese tiempo. Seguro el profesor ya le había dado la noticia.

-¿Nadie más?- preguntó Pólux Altair- ya, entonces dejen las armas en su sitio, vamos a empezar a calentar cuerpo-

Los quince miembros del equipo de esgrima se abrieron, aún murmurando entre ellos. Artemis, sin embargo, sólo miraba al profesor Pólux. Sabía que debía estar preocupada por el hecho de que una de las mejores del equipo no participaría justamente por reemplazar a su mejor amigo, sabía que eso significaba que buscarían a alguien que llenara el hueco de los diez seleccionados para los Juegos y que ella tenía una oportunidad para llenarlo, pero no le interesaba… lo único que quería era empezar a calentar, como en cualquier otra sesión del equipo y luego, empezar a hacer esgrima.

Los ejercicios aceleraron los latidos de su corazón y la llenaron de una expectativa que le hacía cosquillas en la base de su estómago y la hacía sonreír sin querer una que otra vez. Hasta que al final llegó el momento del entrenamiento, tiempo de desenvainar su espada y ser feliz.

Ni bien se formó en la fila para hacer el saludo con arma que iniciaba oficialmente la práctica, todo lo que había pasado se le fue de la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera sentía el fuerte apretón de las vendas en su pecho o la molestia de su rugosidad. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que Saba estaba fuera o que Alina Hamal lo fuera a reemplazar… el mismo Salto parecía haber fallado años atrás.

0o0o0o0o

- ¡Diez minutos de receso!-

Artemis tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se dobló sobre sus rodillas, todavía con su espada en la mano, para descansar un poco la espalda. Estar tan derecha cuando en realidad caminaba un poco jorobada siempre le provocaba molestias, aún así, no había molestia en el mundo que le hiciera dejar la esgrima.

Después de dejar su careta y ajustarse la espada al cinto, corrió al baño para desajustarse un poco las vendas del pecho, aunque no tanto como para que el profesor Altair se diera cuenta… después de todo él había sido el que le recomendó que lo hiciera. Y estar vendada en realidad era un alivio.

-Alina era la seleccionada para sable, se ha estado cuidando como una muñeca de enfermedades y lesiones… y ahora se va al equipo de quidditch-

-Sí, Mista, pero ya escuchaste al profesor, él ha dicho que fue decisión de Alina-

-Sí, pero si él no hubiera aceptado decirle, en primer lugar, entonces Alina jamás se habría enterado. Todo porque su hermano se lo pidió. El profesor Pólux hace todo por su hermano…-

Artemis pasó de largo a Mista Sinding y a Gunr Bergen, que conversaban mientras se aseaban, y salió del baño sobándose el pecho para intentar calmar el dolor, que empezaba a volverse realmente incómodo. No quería quedarse en ese lugar porque no tenía intenciones de escuchar un chisme sobre los profesores, en realidad, después de haberse calmado tanto con la primera parte del entrenamiento de esgrima no tenía ganas de involucrarse en nada que fuera problemático.

- ¡Black!-

Artemis saltó en su lugar. Gerard Greenhouse la acababa de asustar.

-Capitán- le dijo, volteándose para saludarlo.

-Black… me han dicho que has estado en la enfermería- soltó- enferma-

Fue como si un chorro de agua helada cayera encima de Artemis.

Greenhouse se había enterado de la vez en la que se desmayó a propósito, para que no los castigaran.

-No fue nada- dijo, lo más rápido que pudo- comí algo-

-Debería decírselo al profesor… fue nuestro trato a inicios del año- respondió el capitán del equipo, mirándola fijamente.

-No- pidió Artemis- fue sólo esa vez, lo prometo-

Porque tenía todo cubierto, el filtro de los Muertos en Vida estaba cociéndose bien y parecía que iba a llegar a tiempo… y el aniversario era su mayor preocupación, de ahí, sólo tenía que tener cuidado con su torpeza usual y nada más. Y buscarse un par de vendas más delgadas para el pecho.

Gerard Greenhouse la inspeccionó con la mirada durante unos segundos, como si buscara una prueba visible de su enfermedad, que pudiera usar para acusarla.

- ¡Se acabó el receso! Todos en parejas, quiero que hagan duelos cortos y que me…-

Bendito Pólux Altair que la salvaba de Greenhouse.

-Ven- sin embargo, el prodigio de la esgrima la llamó- sé mi pareja- le dijo, estirándole una careta- ¿tú tienes tu espada no?-

Artemis asintió.

Los dos se saludaron y empezaron el duelo.

-En guardia-

-Bueno, tienes suerte- le dijo Greenhouse, sobre los sonidos de las espadas chocando- tenemos un déficit de jugadores y ahora que se nos ha ido Alina tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrarle reemplazo. Era el único sable, como sabrás-

- ¿Y Zar Simon?-

- ¿El que acaba de regresar del descanso médico por romperse la muñeca? Buena idea, Black-

Greenhouse hizo trastabillar a Artemis y aprovechó eso para darle el golpe final. Ambos se saludaron y volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

-En guardia-

- ¿Tú estás en cuarto, no?- le preguntó Greenhouse, justo cuando se defendía de un buen a fondo de Artemis.

¿Cómo podía hablar y concentrarse a la vez?

Artemis asintió. Dio dos pasos atrás y volvió a atacar, con éxito. Greenhouse contraatacó violentamente. Artemis se alegró, al menos así lo mantendría callado.

-Entonces supongo que debes conocer a Ghana Abies-

-Sí-

Artemis retrocedió, avanzó y atacó. Greenhouse no pudo contenerla.

Los dos volvieron a saludarse, pero no empezaron a pelear de nuevo, porque a pesar de que Artemis hubiera saludado una vez más y se hubiera puesto en guardia, Greenhouse se había subido la careta y miraba a Artemis con la obvia intención de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Mira tú- dijo él, cuando Artemis lo imitó- hagamos un trato, Black: yo me olvido de que te desmayaste porque estás enferma, sí, lo estás, no soy imbécil y tú me traes a Ghana Abies-

- ¿Qué?-

-Para que vaya a los Juegos… ¡Merlín, Black! La enfermedad te pone lenta. Quiero a Ghana Abies para equilibrarnos, si no quiere pertenecer al equipo no importa, la podemos convencer después, pero para las fechas de ahora es básica-

-Pero ella no quiere estar en el equipo-

- ¿Qué acabo de decir?-

-Y tampoco participar en los Juegos-

-Lo dudo. Además, ¿ese es mi problema?-

_Sí._

-No- continuó Greenhouse- es el tuyo- se bajó la careta y empezó a saludar, tan rápido, que Artemis tuvo que apurarse para ponerse en guardia al mismo tiempo que él.

Mientras peleaba con el capitán del equipo de esgrima, Artemis se prometió que no iba a pensar en lo de Ghana hasta que fuera necesario, es más, hasta podía ser una broma pesada de Greenhouse, por lo que intentó concentrarse en lo positivo: estaba manteniendo un duelo decente con el genio de la esgrima y, que pudiera mantenerse por tanto tiempo sin dejarle ganar, significaba que estaba mejorando.

Al final de la sesión, Greenhouse corrió a hablar con el profesor Altair y Artemis aprovechó eso para huir al baño lo más a prisa que le fuera posible y bañarse, pero sobre todo para quitarse esas horribles vendas que seguramente ya le habían dejado marcas.

Cuando salió del baño de chicas, se encontró con que casi todos los miembros del equipo de esgrima (incluidos los suplentes) estaban reunidos en torno a Gerard Greenhouse.

-Pero Zar es el segundo sable- dijo Malcolm Dis- ¿cuál es el problema? Tenemos tiempo para entrenar lo suficiente-

Zar Simon, un chico pelirrojo de Darkenlord, asintió.

-Ya puedo entrenar- admitió- mi muñeca está como antes-

-No- dijo Gerard Greenhouse, después de meditarlo unos segundos- ya tengo a alguien en mente que podrá ayudarnos, pero de todas maneras tenemos que buscar a alguien más del equipo. Sin Alina y sin Zar quedamos ocho y se necesitan a diez para los Juegos, sin contar los suplentes-

- ¿Alguien de aquí?- preguntó Cassandra Bane.

-No, un extraño-

-No entiendo por qué quieres a alguien de afuera si ya te dije que estoy bien. Ya me reincorporé al equipo ¿no? Creo que puedo entrenar para ocupar el lugar de Alina- discutió Zar Simon, buscando apoyo en los demás.

-No queda el tiempo suficiente como para que seas lo que Alina era con el sable, lo que significa que tendrías que forzar tu muñeca, lo que significa que para el segundo duelo en los Juegos se te inutilizaría, probablemente para siempre. No, no me digas que no, no soy imbécil, tu sanador te ha dicho lo mismo y Miss Grapehood te recomendó que no vinieras hasta el próximo mes. Sí. No me digas que no. Pero la razón más importante por la que ya no estás en el equipo para los Juegos es porque me estás mintiendo descaradamente a la cara-

Todos miraron a Zar durante todo el tiempo que duró ese horrible silencio incómodo, incluso Artemis, quien luego miró a Greenhouse mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos hacía para tener tanta información sobre ellos. Averiguó que ella se había desmayado y que la llevaron a la enfermería y ahora sabía de la opinión de Miss Grapehood, e incluso lo que el sanador de Zar Simon había dicho.

-Alea era segundo sable antes de que llegara Zar, puede retomarlo- comentó Lupo Munin, quebrando la incomodidad, aunque él mismo no hubiera sido parte de ella.

Lupo Munin, la tercera leyenda actual del equipo de esgrima. Tenía el cabello largo, amarrado en una cola a la mitad de la cabeza y el mejor ataque que Artemis jamás había visto en su vida, a excepción del ataque del profesor Pólux, por supuesto.

-Podría- afirmó Alea- entonces te tendrías que buscar a otro florete y eso es más fácil ¿no?-

-Sí- admitió Greenhouse, con los ojos perdidos mientras jugueteaba con su mentón, estaba pensando lo que iba a hacer, seguro.

Artemis se sintió aliviada al pensar que ya no sería necesario buscar a Ghana.

Tal vez ella misma podría ocupar el puesto de Alea, después de todo una de sus especialidades era el florete.

-Ya- Greenhouse miró a todos, con una sonrisa- entonces quedamos así: Lupo, Bóreas, Tea y yo como espadas, Alesio, Malcolm y Gunr de floretes y Alea en el sable. Hay dos puestos para llenar- Greenhouse miró a Artemis y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír, ya era hora de que la considerara para estar dentro del equipo que se iba a los Juegos- Black- le dijo- es urgente que hagas lo que te pedí-

* * *

-La fracasada que va a ocupar tu lugar es Alina- le dijo a Saba, cuando se encontraron a la mañana siguiente en el comedor.

-Eso lo explica todo- admitió Saba, luego de quedarse unos segundos en silencio- estaba ayer en el entrenamiento, persiguiendo una snitch. Pensé que era porque querían que los postulantes la imitaran, pero…-

De pronto, Saba se quedó en silencio y tiró su morral a la mesa, haciendo que se volcaran sus cereales. Tres chicas en la mesa contigua se sobresaltaron e inmediatamente después sonrieron complacidas, una de ellas empezó a abanicarse con la mano. A su lado, un grupo de chicos de Darkenlord (todos de blanco) empezó a corear una canción Anti-Saba.

Artemis sacó su varita flojamente y limpió el desorden con un par de movimientos, luego recogió el morral de Saba y lo hizo levitar hasta que estuviera frente a él.

-No me des lecciones- gruñó su mejor amigo.

-Hola Artemis, hola novio de Hanna Marianne- saludó Sami, llegando a ellos con una sonrisita- ¿se puede saber por qué no estás aspirando la cara de tu novia? Y… ¿por qué tu morral está levitando?-

-Sin Félix no hay respuesta- susurró Saba.

-Greenhouse ha vuelto a pasarme por alto para los Juegos- le dijo Artemis, sentándose junto a él- hay dos lugares para dos floretes y cuando me llama me pide que busque a Ghana-

- ¿Que te qué?- le preguntó Saba, reincorporándose.

-Y mi morral sigue en mi hombro- terminó ella.

-Eso significa que eres un llorón- acotó Sami- no lo dije yo, lo dijo Artemis-

- ¿Greenhouse te ha pedido que busques a Ghana para que participe en los Juegos?-

Artemis asintió.

De pronto, los dos miraron a Sami con una combinación de lástima y esperanza, a lo que su mejor amiga les respondió con una exclamación muda de escándalo y luego un sermón en tono duro y fastidiado.

-No les voy a dar una sola gota de Félix Felicis, primero porque ya hemos quedado para cuando lo tomaremos y según los cálculos, no falta mucho así que deberían poder aguantarse; segundo, porque están haciendo todo un problemón de la nada, francamente yo no entiendo por qué tanto drama. El Félix no va a hacer que te repongan en el equipo, Saba y probablemente si lo tomas, Artemis, lo único que lograrías sería obtener la respuesta de Ghana más rápido y de manera indolora; soporten un par de meses, tampoco es que se vayan a morir si no hacen deporte. Y tercero… no pienso apoyar la conducta de dos personas que han demostrado tendencia a la adicción a los artículos mágicos previamente-

-Sami, no somos adictos- acotó Saba.

-Ya estoy empezando a dudarlo… primero con el Pensadero y después con este Félix… si están así antes de tomarlo ni me quiero imaginar cómo van a ponerse después. No. No señor, si siguen así…-

-Si seguimos así…-

-Entonces voy a tener que limitarlo a momentos de emergencia-

-Eres una pequeña falsa y embustera- le susurró Saba, acercándose a la silla de Sami- hablas del Pensadero cuando tú casi te dejas atrapar por un fantasma el año pasado porque no lo querías soltar-

-Eso fue por curiosidad, ni sabíamos como se usaba-

-Y cuando Artemis le tenía miedo a Viper a inicios del año, tú ibas por tu cuenta-

-Pero no me quedaba dos o tres horas al frente…-

-Nadie lo sabe-

- ¡Yo lo sé! Oye, elfo, deberías estar molesto con Alina, ella te quitó el puesto, no nosotras-

-No es su culpa-

-No es sólo un deporte- interrumpió Artemis- deberias reconsiderar eso- no podía creer que Sami, después de ser su mejor amiga tantos años, siguiera pensando que para ella la esgrima era sólo esgrima. No, lo había dicho por decir, porque estaba molesta, seguro.

Pero Sami no pudo responder a su pregunta, porque Saba habló sobre ella y los dos siguieron discutiendo a lo largo de todo el desayuno. En uno de los ataques, Saba se rió tan fuerte de lo que Sami dijo que ella levantó la mano, furiosa, dispuesta a pegarle en el hombro, pero Artemis se anticipó y se preparó para detener a su mejor amiga. Lamentablemente en ese preciso momento, Ghana pasó a su lado y Artemis se paró tras ella sin pensarlo.

Sólo tenía que estirar la mano para llamar su atención, pero se rezagó, dejó que Ghana se pediera entre la gente que entraba y salía del comedor e imaginó que le decía a Greenhouse que ese fue su primer intento fallido de encontrarla. Tal vez él comprendería que era demasiado problema y completaría la delegación que iba para los juegos con alguien del equipo.

No. No podía. Por más que hubiera criticado a Saba por ser el perro faldero de Fleance y no hacer ni deshacer sin que él ordenara, Artemis no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo quieta en el comedor, dejando que Ghana se le perdiera, a sabiendas de que su capitán le había encomendado hablarle, así que empezó a caminar detrás de ella, lento, pero al menos ya estaba moviéndose. Ghana apuró el paso cuando salió del comedor, Artemis aún podía seguirla con la mirada, así que no se molestó en hacer lo mismo.

La espalda de Ghana estaba derecha y sus pasos eran largos. Tenía lo que el profesor Pólux llamaba "la postura del esgrimista" incluso cuando no esgrimía. Tal esa era una de las razones por las cuales Greenhouse se había fijado en ella. Y claro, que Artemis caminara jorobada tampoco ayudaba mucho.

_Mierda._

Ghana dobló la esquina y Artemis empezó a correr detrás de ella, porque acababa de recordar que justo empezando ese corredor usualmente vacío, había una entrada para la red de pasillos secretos y si Ghana tenía una habilidad (entre las miles) era la facilidad de escabullirse como ratón, silenciosa y rápidamente.

- ¡Merlín!-

Artemis suspiró, Ghana estaba a unos centímetros del espejo, confundida y enojada. Y su mano derecha salía casualmente de su bolsillo derecho.

Artemis tosió.

- ¡Artemis!- exclamó Ghana - me asustaste…- dijo después, sonriendo- ¿también vienes a…?-

Artemis asintió.

-Bueno… te diré que este no abre- le susurró, acercándose a ella- es muy raro porque ayer mismo lo usé. ¿Tu crees eso de que los pasillos son caprichosos? Lo que dijo Creixell ¿te acuerdas?-

La comparación de Creixell con Hogwarts. Artemis asintió y luego negó. En realidad los pasillos estaban raros desde el primer día de clases, pero nunca se había preocupado mucho por eso… y si en ese momento lo hacía, o fingía hacerlo, era para no tener que decirle a Ghana lo de la esgrima.

-Yo tampoco lo creo mucho- le confesó Ghana- pero no puedo decir nada porque Creixell está convencida y da muy buenas razones… pero, no sé, hay algo que no me cuadra, porque si los pasillos fueran caprichosos entonces se volverían a abrir las entradas eventualmente y hay un par de agujeros que no se han vuelto a abrir desde principios de año, de verdad, yo voy a verlos todos los días…-

Artemis le siguió la corriente durante todo el camino a clases, agradeciendo que Ghana no se quisiera callar. Cuando llegaron al salón de Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Bridge, Artemis se despidió y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a su asiento de la esquina, junto a Saba.

- ¿Ya le dijiste?- preguntó él, sorprendido.

Artemis negó. No pudo decírselo, ni siquiera quería pensar que debía hacerlo.

-Vas a tener que decirle en algún momento- admitió su mejor amigo, que parecía más tranquilo que en la mañana- no entiendo, ¿entonces de qué han hablado tanto? O la acompañaste callada y mirándola fijamente-

Artemis volvió a negar.

-Ghana estaba hablando de los pasillos secretos- dijo Artemis, sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué dice?-

-Cree que es más importante de lo que los demás piensan… tú también ¿no?-

Durante las últimas semanas Saba había dejado notar sus sospechas hacia la razón por la cual las entradas de los pasillos estaban tan volubles. Artemis lo veía no sólo quejarse, sino poner la misma cara que ponía siempre que repensaba algo.

-Tengo una sospecha- le susurró su mejor amigo.

Pero no se la pudo contar, porque Bridge empezó su clase.

Algún día, pensó Artemis, le construiría un monumento a ese profesor por hacer sus clases tan entretenidas que la hacían olvidarse de todo. Era un santo.

-Ya, cuenta- le dijo a Saba, después de despedirse del profesor Bridge.

- ¿Qué? Ah!... un nombre: Joshua, te explico- pero antes de empezar, Saba codeó a Artemis y le señaló al frente con el mentón- mira, allá está Ghana ¿por qué no aprovechas?-

Ghana caminando sola por los pasillos en el mismo camino que ellos, obviamente, iban a la misma clase… no habría mejor oportunidad que esa.

Momento. ¿Por qué Ghana estaba caminando sola? Siempre iba con Creixell, dónde estaba Creixell en ese momento. Con Ru. Artemis sólo tuvo que girar un poquito la cabeza a la derecha para ver de reojo a Creixell contándole un chiste a Ru. Risitas. Par de imbéciles, ya los quería ver intercambiando chistes en las dos horas siguientes, con Gabrián vigilándoles hasta el mínimo movimiento.

Y no era que a Artemis tener clase de Artes Oscuras le alegrara mucho, pero ella y Saba habían desarrollado todo un plan para que el hecho de ver a su tutora no les malograra todo el día, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la cantidad de desprecio que sentían hacia ella había aumentado considerablemente en la última semana: todo consistía en nunca dejar de ser pareja de ejercicios y evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual, incluso con sus compañeros, así no los llamarían a hablar ni a participar y podrían pasar desapercibidos, incluso Saba. Además, las clases de magia clandestina con Sami empezaban a dar frutos y los dos se estaban volviendo más aptos en el asunto de aprender nuevos encantamientos en poco tiempo. Habilidad y aislamiento eran sus premisas básicas y si es que Gabrián se les acercaba para darles algún cumplido, ellos susurrarían "gracias" mientras pretendían que estaban concentrados arreglando sus varitas o sobándose alguna parte del cuerpo recientemente herida.

-Ágil por el quidditch que me robó, vaca estúpida- gruñó Saba, cuando Gabrián lo felicitó a la lejanía por la agilidad con la que había esquivado un ataque de Artemis.

-Shh- tranquilizó Artemis, por lo bajo. Lo más importante del plan para sobrellevar las clases de Artes Oscuras era que Gabrián nunca debía sospechar que ellos la resentían por ninguna razón, porque sino podría confirmar lo que para ellos estaba claro que sospechaba: que Saltaban.

Al final de la clase, antes de que Kitty MacDaughtry consumara el secuestro de Saba ("Saba, ¡tienes que enseñarme ese encantamiento de ataque que aprendiste a la primera!"), su mejor amigo volvió a señalarle a Ghana, yéndose sola, de nuevo, hacia el Comedor. Artemis asintió y empezó a seguirla, primero inmersa en el grupo de chicos de cuarto de Stormenhand, pero luego un poco más rezagada, luego más y al final ya ni siquiera caminaba en el mismo sentido que ellos. Acababa de recordar (a propósito o de manera involuntaria tal vez) que tenía pendiente la búsqueda de Adrian Acutus. Lo de Ghana podía esperar.

Adrian Acutus no apareció. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la escuela.

Después de la clase de Pociones Artemis se quedó en el salón hasta que todos hubieran salido porque barajaba la posibilidad de preguntarle a la profesora Ater sobre Adrian Acutus, a lo mejor ella sabía, él siempre le había demostrado mucho aprecio.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Saba, cuando la vio salir casi corriendo.

-Era una idea estúpida- admitió- estoy empezando a pensar que no quiere aparecer-

-Yo tampoco querría, además, no es que Adrian Acutus y tú hayan sido muy unidos, sólo lo veíamos en las reuniones y una que otra vez en el año… como delegado y ahora no--

- ¡Elfo!-

Artemis y Saba se voltearon a ver a Ru, que acababa de llamar y se les acercaba, mirando a los lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie.

-Ru….- empezó Saba, sorprendido, pero de buena manera.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a los entrenamientos- le dijo Ru, bruscamente.

Artemis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso no era un entrenamiento, era una convocatoria… y los dos son abiertos para el público- se defendió Saba, sonriendo.

-No, no has entendido. El equipo no quiere que te acerques y si vuelves a hacerlo, no te va a ir bien-

- ¿Me estás amenazando?-

-Te estamos advirtiendo-

-Estamos ¿Quiénes?-

-Los del equipo de quidditch, al que ya no perteneces-

-Eso te conviene mucho ¿no?- le dijo Saba, cuando Ru empezaba a irse- suplente-

Ru se sacudió en su lugar, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

-Ya vengo- le dijo Saba a Artemis, dándose media vuelta.

-No te vayas. Igual le ganaste al final-

-No quería ganarle, éramos amigos-

- ¡Son amigos! Él está…-

Saba no se apareció en la clase de Runas y tampoco en la cena.

Artemis estaba simplemente harta de cómo trataban a su mejor amigo por algo que él no había hecho. Si Ru Hugin y el resto de miembros del equipo de quidditch supieran que Saba en realidad se la había jugado por defender a sus compañeros de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, que incluía a su amado capitán, y al Salto mismo… entonces ellos se avergonzarían mucho de cómo lo estaban tratando. Sobre todo ese imbécil con el ojo tapado, ese idiota que no dejaba de conversar alegremente con Creixell como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué miras, Black?- le preguntó Ru Hugin, acercándose a su mesa, de camino a la salida del comedor.

Artemis se quedó tan sorprendida por la manera en la que le habló, que no pudo responderle.

Sintió un dolor raro en el pecho. De pronto le era difícil respirar. Sus ojos se iban hacia abajo y sus manos tuvieron que ejercer bastante fuerza sobre sus brazos para que no se las colocara sobre el rostro porque algo le ordenaba hacerlo. Pero no sabía por qué.

El dolor en el pecho se expandió, casi podía ver una mancha negra como tinta derramada corrompiendo todo su cuerpo y llenándolo de ese sentimiento extraño que nunca había experimentado. Solo que sí lo había sentido antes, pero no lo sospechaba porque nunca fue tan fuerte. ¿Por qué? fueron sólo unas palabras… fueron sólo las palabras de una persona de la que sabía que no podía esperar nada más.

-No le hagas caso, Artemis- le dijo Creixell.

Ella y Ghana se habían sentado frente a ella y miraban a la puerta del comedor, donde ya no estaba Ru, negando con la cabeza.

-Está en sus días- continuó.

- ¿Es porque piensa que mentimos sobre lo de los pasillos?- las palabras le salieron sin que ella tuviera ningún control sobre ellas o les hiciera algún tipo de revisión.

-Bueno- empezó Ghana, encogiéndose de hombros- podría ser-

-No debió haberte hablado así… ya va a ver cuando me lo encuentre… se pone tarado cuando se resiente -

-No entiendo- soltó Artemis. No entendía por qué Ru le hablaba así o por qué le decía a Saba cosas tan horribles si se suponía que ellos dos eran amigos.

-Ah. Verás, nosotras sabemos que mintieron- admitió Ghana, malinterpretando el "no entiendo" de Artemis, quien se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

-Pero también sabemos que eran sus asuntos y que no teníamos por qué meternos… de cualquier manera estábamos preparadas para defendernos. O a la red de pasillos secretos- dijo Creixell, ligeramente- pero a él no le entra eso a la cabeza, creo que ya se quedó un poco estúpido con tantos golpes de las bludgers-

Artemis se puso de pié como un resorte. A pesar de que no tuviera derecho, se sintió tremendamente ofendida por el hecho de que Ghana y Creixell pensaran que ella y Saba estaban mintiendo. ¡Habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que les creyeran! Lo menos que podían hacer era…

Sin pensar un solo segundo más, Artemis salió del comedor dando zancadas y resoplando como si estuviera a punto de embestir a alguien. Cuando salió del Castillo Joven se subió la capucha de un tirón y puso su varita encendida frente a su cabeza. Ese imbécil.

- ¡RU!- gritó, cuando lo vio a punto de entrar al Paso.

Ru Hugin volteó sorprendido.

-Idiota- le dijo, empezando a acercarse con zancadas cada vez más grandes y resoplidos más furiosos- ¿Qué crees que eres para tratar así a Saba?-

-Si supieras cuánto lo estás avergonzando ahora mismo, no volverías a defenderlo-

-Cállate- le ordenó- sólo dices eso porque no tienes a nadie que haga lo mismo por ti y no es raro… tratas a la gente como basura-

-Si lo dices por lo de hoy, tu amigo no se quedó tan atrás--

-Eres una marioneta del equipo. La mascota-

-No me hables así, Black, de verdad no me interesa esa estupidez de que seas mujer…-

-Ni siquiera te interesa que Saba sea tu amigo o Stormenhand o que hayamos visto los tres a Hamal, ni bien tienes la oportunidad de hacerle daño--

- ¡Mira quien está hablando de lealtad!- exclamó Ru, acercándosele- ¡cuando tú y Saba no saben hacer nada más que contarse secretitos al oído y andar ocultando cosas! ¡Los pasillos, por ejemplo! Quién sabe cuántos meses o años, se quedaron con ese secreto antes de mostrárnoslo… ¿y después? Ah, Black, a ver… soy Stormenhand, soy tu amigo- le susurró, acercándosele más- a ver, dime qué pasó ese día que los encontramos con dos personas desmayadas atrás…-

El dolor en el pecho de Artemis se hizo todavía más profundo.

-Tú no eres mi amigo- le dijo, pasando a su lado y chocando el hombro contra el suyo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil.

De pronto, Artemis se detuvo.

-Para que sepas- le dijo, gruñendo desde el Paso- Saba ha estado tratando de decirte la verdad toda la semana, ni siquiera tendría por qué, pero creyó que debías saberlo…-

- ¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Ru, incrédulo- ¿su "teoría"?-

-Los dos Valthemoon que estaban desmayados eran delegados- mintió Artemis, sin poder aguantar las palabras que salían de su boca, en voz dura y gruesa- nos estaban esperando en una entrada cerrada. No podíamos decirles nada porque si pasaba cualquier cosa ustedes iban a estar metidos en algo que no era su culpa- la mirada de Ru cambió, luchaba por mantener su incredulidad, pero poco a poco, Artemis lo notaba, lo estaba convenciendo- ¿no te parece raro que los agujeros se cierren? Hasta para un idiota como tú eso debe ser raro. ¿Crees que los pasillos sean sólo caprichosos? Si fuera así se volverían a abrir las entradas y hay un par de agujeros que no lo han hecho desde principios de año. Alguien está detrás de todo esto. Saba ya se había puesto a pensar, pero no quería decir nada porque…-

- ¿Por qué, Black?-

¿Por qué, Artemis?

-Porque sospecha de Joshua- soltó. Saba la iba a matar, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que decir y no podía quedarse callada o titubear, porque eso sería como perder y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de perder frente a Ru.

Los ojos de Ru se abrieron como platos y por unos segundos pareció petrificado. Artemis los aprovechó para pensar en cosas que pudieran involucrar a Joshua en el asunto de los pasillos, no necesariamente inculparlo… pero no se le ocurría nada. Maldito Pensadero que la dejaba con agujeros negros en la memoria.

-Joshua no estaba ese día- se dijo, recordando el día en el que todos los Stormenhand de cuarto curso salieron juntos a almorzar, cuando Creixell dijo lo de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

En realidad Artemis no recordaba quienes estaban o no, pero recordó que Ghana dijo que Joshua no estaba entre ellos.

Tampoco había escuchado a Joshua quejándose de los pasillos caprichosos… pero una de las razones de eso era que prefería no escucharlo del todo, ni verlo, si se podía.

-No ha estado usando los pasillos- confirmó Ru Hugin, pensando en algo más.

-Ahí está- dijo Artemis- Todopoderoso Hugin tiene que enterarse de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor para poder manejarlo… y si alguien osa ocultarle algo será tratado como basura-

-Black, ya déjate de estupideces… esto es serio-

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No se me antoja- admitió, tranquilamente- por mi puedes irte a la mierda- le dijo, antes de darle la espalda y caminar sin apuros por el Paso, hasta llegar a la Fortaleza.

* * *

- ¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó Saba a manera de saludo, al día siguiente, miércoles, cuando Artemis llegó a la sala común de Stormenhand a pocos minutos de la media noche.

-De la lechucería-

-Mentira, vienes del Pensadero-

-Pero también de la lechucería-

Artemis se desplomó sobre uno de los muebles grandes y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, estaba agotada.

-Te perdiste a Ghana por unos cuantos minutos-

-Diablos…-

-Ajá, sí, diablos, qué casualidad-

-Tenía que visitar a Apollus-

Y buscar en el Pensadero cualquier tipo de información que hiciera que Joshua fuera un sospechoso de lo que le estaba pasando a los pasillos, porque, a la mañana siguiente de haberle mentido a Ru, Artemis se dio cuenta del aprieto en el que había metido a su mejor amigo y a ella misma al mentir tan ligeramente sobre asuntos que ni siquiera le interesaban. Por suerte Ru ni siquiera apareció frente a ellos en esos días.

Pero eso también podía significar que no terminaba de creerle. O que estaba consolándose con Creixell en los pasillos menos transitados de la escuela.

-Oye- empezó Artemis, casualmente, intentando no pensar en Ru- no terminaste de contar lo de Joshua-

-Ah, verdad- Saba dejó su mueble unipersonal y arrimó de los pies a Artemis lo más que podía para poder echarse él también en el mueble de tres cuerpos- se ha estado portando raro desde que empezó el año, primero pensé que era por lo que pasó con Hamal, ya sabes, cuando lo vimos muerto. La noche de la cena, este año, lo encontramos en las cocinas, ¿te acuerdas? Se corrió cuando nos vio, entonces se me hizo claro que estaba ocultando algo-

- ¿Lo leíste?-

-Se moría de miedo y se sentía culpable-

-Por lo de Hamal- admitió Artemis- también me sentí así después de verlo-

-Sí, eso era lo que pensaba y todo encajaba con el hecho de que estuviera demasiado perturbado por lo que le pasó al director, porque nos empezó a evitar, más que antes todavía, pero luego Ghana se dio cuenta de que Joshua no estaba con nosotros en el pasillo y yo recordé que no me lo había encontrado ni una sola vez. Como si no entrara-

Artemis contuvo un suspiro de alivio, si Saba decía lo que ella pensaba que diría, entonces no le habría mentido a Ru, aunque seguía sintiéndose idiota.

-Y eso tiene más sentido. Se sintió aliviado cuando el profesor Wingolf llegó a defenderlo (él, que nunca defiende a nadie) pero la culpa se hizo más grande. Luego, le pidió a Ru que nos esperara para hacer el Vuelo de los Stormenhand… nos evita pero es amable-

-Él no es amable-

- ¿Hace cuánto no te dice Artemio?-

-Meses-

- ¿Ya ves? Nos evita pero es amable, se siente aliviado y le aumenta la culpa cuando Wingolf lo defiende, no usa los pasillos… y se fue antes el año pasado. Pensamos que era porque estaba… pero no… pudo haber sido por culpa-

- ¿Crees que él…?- preguntó Artemis, incorporándose para ver a Saba fijamente a los ojos. Ella jamás habría ido tan lejos con sus suposiciones y tampoco pensó que Joshua podría estar tan involucrado.

-Creo que Joshua no entra a los pasillos porque él mismo los ha cerrado-

- ¿Qué?-

-Por órdenes del profesor Wingolf, por supuesto-

-Pero…-

-La idea de los pasillos caprichosos es demasiado estúpida, Artemis- Saba también se incorporó- los antiguos Stormenhand no arriesgarían su seguridad así. ¡En épocas de guerra eso les hubiera podido costar Goldenwand y la vida!-

-Pero…-

Aunque de verdad quería que Joshua estuviera metido en el asunto de los pasillos para no tener más problemas con Ru y con Saba, Artemis no podía creer que él fuera el culpable de cerrarlos y mucho menos por una orden de Wingolf. ¿Y qué tenía Wingolf que ver con ellos? ¿Por qué estaba cerrando sus pasillos? ¿Por qué Joshua aceptaría? No lo haría, era uno de los Stormenhand de cuarto más orgullosos de saber el secreto de los pasillos. No los vendería por nada, ni siquiera por sentirse culpable después de lo de Hamal. Saba estaba uniendo puntos que estaban demasiado alejados y podía estar cambiándole de forma al dibujo. Era mucho.

-Tendrías que sentir la cantidad de culpa de brota de él cuando está con nosotros…- le dijo su mejor amigo- eso es lo que más me hace sospechar-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Saba se encogió de hombros.

-Primero tengo que probar si estoy en lo cierto y después lo detenemos- Saba volvió a echarse- mientras tanto, tú tienes que encontrar a Ghana y decirle lo del equipo. Hoy Gerard Greenhouse te gritó tan fuerte que hasta a mi me dolieron los oídos… y eso que yo estaba en el claro-

Artemis asintió, recordando momentáneamente la cara roja de Greenhouse a unos centímetros de la suya, conformada al parecer por una gran boca y dos ojos furiosos que amenazaban con salirse en cualquier momento. Estaba más que molesto.

-Sí- admitió Artemis, con un estremecimiento- oye… ¿que hacías en el claro?-

-Fui a ver el entrenamiento-

-Quieres provocar a Ru-

-Quiero ver el entrenamiento. Y ver si intentaba algo-

-Te van a pegar-

-_Creo que lo estás confundiendo contigo y a ellos con Apple Easthouse y sus amigos- le dijo Harry, que estaba sentado en el mueble de un cuerpo que Saba había ocupado._

_-No. Han advertido a Saba-_

_-Pero tú ya hablaste con Ru-_

_-Él no es todo el equipo-_

_- ¿Preferirías que Saba hiciera otras cosas para olvidarse por un momento del quidditch? Visitar más seguido a Lossentaur, por ejemplo, ir al Pensadero sólo… buscar a Adrian Acutus-_

_Artemis se puso de pié._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó._

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

_-No te metas tú también en lo de Ghana—_

_-No estoy hablando de ella-_

_-Es difícil, ella va a ocupar—_

_- ¿Por qué no le has respondido a tu tío?-_

_Artemis se quedó quieta y helada, incapaz de hacer algo más que mirar a Harry a los ojos (que estaban cada vez más cerca), incluso respirar._

_-Te ha escrito en marzo- continuó Harry- "espero tu respuesta, tu tío" Eso significa que espera que le mandes una carta de vuelta, Artemis. ¿Sabías que decía eso? O la guardaste antes de leerla-_

_-No he tenido tiempo- musitó Artemis._

_-Deberías hacerte un poco. Estamos a mediados de abril, ya sabes lo que se acerca. Después no vas a poder-_

_-Se está tardando-_

_-No tanto. Deberías aprovechar para escribirle a tu tío, después de todo, ya te ha empezado a doler la cabeza-_

Artemis se despertó de un sacudón y tuvo que poner las piernas en el piso para no caerse del mueble.

Aunque Saba le dijera que era más probable que su dolor de cabeza fuera por haber dormido en mala posición y Sami creyera que fuera por los gritos de las admiradoras de Saba que los descubrieron durmiendo juntos en el mueble de tres cuerpos de la sala común, Artemis estaba convencida de que Harry tenía razón, ese dolor de cabeza duradero era uno de los primeros avisos que le daba su aniversario. Quedaba menos tiempo.

-Ya casi la tenemos lista, no te preocupes- le dijo Saba, cuando fueron en la noche a revisar el avance del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida- tiene la textura correcta y huele a moho, eso es una buena señal-

Felizmente Miss Grapehood ya le había dado su frasquito anual de poción para el dolor de cabeza, así ya no tenía que volver a la enfermería y arriesgarse a que Greenhouse se enterara.

Greenhouse. Ghana. Todavía no se lo había dicho.

Se despidió de Saba después de la última clase del día, Esgrima, con el profesor Pólux Altair, que se había pasado las dos horas prestando especial atención a Ghana (o al menos eso le pareció a Artemis)… tal vez Greenhouse ya le había contado sus planes.

Entró al baño, se quitó las vendas y se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que Ghana todavía estuviera adentro. Pero nada.

-Creixell ¿has visto a Ghana?-

-Se fue, tenía reunión con los delegados. ¿No quieres que te preste mi secadora? Te vas a enfermar si sales con el pelo moja--

Artemis salió del gimnasio como un cohete y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al salón de los delegados, fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió donde podrían estar.

Por suerte vio a Ghana, o a un pedazo de ella, entrando.

- ¡Ghana!- llamó.

La muchacha se volteó, extrañada.

- ¿Artemis?-

-Tengo que pedirte algo-

-Tengo una reunión ahorita…- le dijo ella, hablando en muecas y señalando la otra mitad de su cuerpo, que ya estaba dentro de la sala- te veo después-

Artemis terminó su camino con pasos torpes y pesados y se sentó al lado de la puerta del salón de delegados a esperar a que su reunión terminara.

Al cabo de unos minutos sacó un frasquito de cristal del bolsillo superior interior de su saco y le dio un sorbo sin pensarlo. La poción para el dolor de cabeza que Miss Grapehood le hacía una vez al año sabía mejor cuando tomaba a su lengua por sorpresa… de cualquier manera siempre necesitaba una o dos aceitunas para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

Decidió comerse una muy gorda que estaba guardando para alguna ocasión especial y luego un par de verdes de las que Saba le había regalado. Las pepitas de las aceitunas verdes eran extrañas, más rugosas y pálidas que las de las negras y algunas veces más delgadas. Después de compararlas detenidamente por unos segundos, Artemis puso una de cada una sobre su palma y empezó a imaginar que la morada enorme era ella y la pálida chiquita era… Ru, un pedazo de pulpa de aceituna que había quedado podía funcionar como el mechón que le tapaba un ojo. No. Mejor que fuera Morgana Gabrián.

Artemis se estremeció. Una pepita acababa de saltar sobre su mano y podría jurar que en el segundo que lo había hecho, ella sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica en los dedos.

¿Qué…?

-A ver…-

Sólo tenía que pensar, entonces.

_Morgana Gabrián. El Salto. Su risa mientras le arrancaba a Adrian su cordón e insignia de delgado. Mientras escribía la nota que decía que Saba estaba fuera del equipo. Mientras dibujaba 140- en el Pre-Torneo de esgrima del año anterior._

No era electricidad. Eran sus hormigas, mierda. Eso significaba que el aniversario estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

_Morgana Gabrián. El Salto. Ursa Ater llorando. La carta de Remus. _

Las dos pepitas revolotearon sobre su palma, mientras Artemis se esforzaba por mantenerla quieta a pesar de las hormigas que sentía y que le daban tanto asco.

_Saba fuera del equipo de quidditch. Ru y Creixell besándose._

Una de las pepitas salió disparada hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que le dio en un ojo a Artemis.

Ella sonrió. A ver con tres pepitas…

- ¿Black?-

Artemis apretó las pepitas dentro de su puño y trató de meterlo solapadamente en el bolsillo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Elmira?- le preguntó.

-Dice Ghana que pases-

- ¿Qué?-

Artemis se volteó para ver a Lila Elmira, parada delante de la puerta, ofreciéndole entrar con una mano… tenía que ser una trampa. Tal vez la reunión no había terminado y Elmira quería que la castigaran por irrumpir en el salón o algo así.

-Dice Ghana que pases, no te preocupes, ya terminó la reunión, los delegados se están yendo-

Artemis se asomó a la puerta, aún sentada en el piso y vio que todos los delegados que estaban dentro estaban despidiéndose unos de otros y tomando sus cosas de los muebles.

Se puso de pié sin quitarle la mirada a Lila Elmira de encima y luego le dio la espalda al entrar y caminar directamente hacia Ghana, sentada en uno de esos gloriosos cojines mullidos que se hundían con el contacto. A parte de ellos, todo en esa habitación la hacía sentir incómoda, sobre todo ese enorme armario de madera colocado entre los retratos de Sapientio Valthemoon y Maleena Darkenlord, en donde había pasado uno de los sobresaltos más grandes de toda su vida.

-Hola Artemis, espero que no te hayas aburrido- le dijo Ghana, de saludo- perdona, pero era la reunión semanal de los delegados, no podía faltar-

-No te preocupes-

-Bueno… ¿quieres una galleta? Son bien ricas-

-¿Te gustaría unirte al equipo de esgrima?-

Ghana dejó la bandeja de las galletas que iba a ofrecerle y miró a Artemis como si acabara de pedirle que le entregara uno de sus riñones. Artemis no sabía cómo mirarla de vuelta, a ella le parecía tan mala (y hasta peor) la decisión de su capitán… si fuera por ella jamás la habría buscado y se habría ofrecido como reemplazo de Alea en la categoría de florete… pero Greenhouse no la quería.

-Gracias, de verdad, pero no me interesa formar parte de ningún equipo de la escuela…-

-Necesitamos a un florete para los Juegos-

-No entiendo ¿no querías que esté en el equipo?-

-No es necesario-

-No te entiendo, Artemis-

Artemis se esforzó al máximo por hacer entender a Ghana lo que Greenhouse quería. Que estuviera en los Juegos sin estar necesariamente atada al equipo de esgrima. De eso ya se encargarían luego. Ghana la escuchó atentamente y de pronto Artemis se sintió bastante cómoda hablándole, no sabía si eran por sus ojos grandotes que daban confianza o su expresión o porque asentía ligeramente cada vez que terminaba una oración. Todo el resentimiento que había estado acumulando hacia ella en los últimos días desapareció por completo con la primera sonrisa de Ghana cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Los Stormenhand tenían razón cuando decían que era imposible enojarse con ella.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos saliendo?- le preguntó, en lugar de responder- ya casi va a ser el toque de queda-

Artemis asintió aliviada y salió detrás de Ghana.

-Buenas noches Lila Elmira, no regreses muy tarde- le dijo Ghana a Elmira al pasar.

-Buenas noches chicas-

Artemis la miró por encima del hombro, con las cejas levantadas, jurándole, con un solo gesto, que si volvía a referirse a ella como "chica" se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

-Lila ha cambiado un montón- comentó Ghana, mientras se subía la capucha, a la salida del Castillo Joven- creo que le ayuda tener un cargo como este, se ha dado cuenta de que no es el centro del mundo… y como recién estamos empezando, la tratan peor de lo que te aseguro la han tratado en su vida… espero que le sirva de lección-

Artemis no se preocupó en fingir que le interesaba, porque no lo hacía en absoluto, es más, si podía pasar el resto de su vida sin saber nada de Lila Elmira sería feliz.

- ¿Artemis?- preguntó Ghana, después de unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Te puedo dar la respuesta mañana?-

Artemis asintió. No le quedaba de otra, aunque realmente le habría encantado que Ghana se decidiera en ese momento, así no habría pasado casi toda la noche en vela, pensando qué había dicho para persuadirla de considerar la propuesta de Greenhouse si en principio se negaba tan rotundamente y sintiendo eventuales punzadas, provocadas por las hormigas en sus palmas estiradas sobre el colchón, que, eventualmente, lograban hacer levitar al par de pepas de aceitunas que Artemis había puesto en cada una.

* * *

Artemis se levantó tan tarde el viernes que a penas le dio tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse y aún así llegó quince minutos después de que la clase de Encantamientos Ocultos hubiera empezado. Por suerte, el profesor Dimber seguía dando las instrucciones para el primer ejercicio del día y le indicó con un par de gestos que ocupara rápidamente un lugar en el suelo, como el resto de sus compañeros.

-Recuerden la composición que hicieron a principios de curso, sobre el ejercicio de la primera clase, el de los ojos cerrados. Recuerden sólo lo clave, las palabras que guiaron el escrito, lo que sintieron cuando escribieron-

Frustración.

- ¿Ya?- continuó el profesor Dimber.

Artemis tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Si han estado practicando los ejercicios de concentración que les enseñé, esto podrá hacérseles más fácil. No, no es tiempo de preguntas, Lila. Tómense su tiempo… quiero que estén bien concentrados y si sienten que tienen sueño, no se duerman, pero mantengan los ojos cerrados-

Por suerte los ejercicios que Dimber les mostró hacía clases se parecían mucho a los juegos de concentración que el profesor Pólux les enseñaba en esgrima… era la primera ventaja que Artemis tenía en ese curso. Jamás pensó que Encantamientos Ocultos le resultaría tan difícil, casi tan incomprensible como Transformaciones… no, era peor en cierto sentido y mejor en otro, peor, porque al menos tenía manuales de Transformaciones, libros de libros, a miles de magos estudiosos estudiando, que no tuviera intenciones de aprender era otra cosa. Y era mejor por el sencillo hecho de que no lo dictaba la gárgola Gamma, sino Dimber, el hombre más bonachón que Artemis jamás había conocido. Y eso lo hacía más difícil a su vez, porque no quería decepcionar a ese profesor.

Por momentos, que eran bastante parecidos a ese, a Artemis le sobrevenían unas ganas inmensas de escaparse. ¿De qué? de todo.

Abrió los ojos asustada, acababa de sentir un golpe en la nuca.

Miró a los lados, todos estaban con los ojos cerrados y los brazos bien pegados al cuerpo, sentados en el piso, igual que ella. No había risitas en los rostros, ni cejas fruncidas. Lila Elmira estaba lejos, Sean y Joshua también. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

De pronto, vio al profesor Dimber llamándola con un dedito. Ella se señaló a si misma, no estaba segura de que… no… sí, la quería a ella. Se puso de pié con cuidado y caminó en puntitas hasta llegar a la puerta, a donde el profesor se había dirigido.

- ¿Qué pasó?- susurró claramente el profesor Dimber, con medio cuerpo fuera del salón y medio dentro.

-Usted me llamó- admitió Artemis, con miedo de sonar demasiado estúpida.

-No. ¿Qué pasó con el ejercicio? ¿Por qué abriste los ojos tan rápido?-

-No fue mi intención, profesor- se disculpó-… sentí un golpe en la nuca-

Contrario a lo que Artemis esperaba, Dimber no se enojó con ella ni le bajó puntos o la reprendió, es más, casi podía jurar que vio un brillo fugaz de emoción en sus ojos.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando antes de eso?-

Artemis intentó recordar, pero fue en vano. En ese momento el golpe en la nuca le pareció lo primero que recordaba después de un largo sueño. Dimber la miraba con interés, pero Artemis negó al final.

- ¿En nada o no recuerdas?-

-No recuerdo-

Dimber sonrió. Artemis no supo por qué, pero se sintió tranquila y feliz.

- ¡Muy bien, clase!- llamó el profesor Dimber, unos minutos después de su conversación con Artemis. Todos ya tenían los ojos abiertos y la mayoría estaba en el suelo, sin hablar, mirando al techo distraídamente. Incluso Lila Elmira se había quedado callada- vamos a aprovechar que tienen los recuerdos frescos y van a anotar todo lo que sintieron, pensaron, olieron o vieron durante el ejercicio-

Saba levantó la mano.

- ¿Lo podemos dibujar?-

Dimber sonrió complacido.

-Mientras recuerden por qué lo han dibujado- respondió.

¡Maldita sea! Le acababa de decir a Dimber que no recordaba absolutamente nada… e inmediatamente después los mandaba a escribir algo.

Para el final de la clase y como resultado de un esfuerzo consiente, Artemis sólo había reunido una frase coherente en su composición. Su pergamino ni siquiera tenía borrones o palabras reescrita, sólo había una frase a un lado, escrita casi con miedo.

"_No quiero que me vean"_

Y seguro Saba había hecho un paisaje hermoso como la otra vez, que tenía mil colores a pesar de haber sido pintado sólo con tinta negra.

Pero cuando se volteó a verlo, lo encontró sentado, jorobado sobre su regazo y con el pergamino delante de él, completamente vacío. Ni siquiera tenía una pluma en la mano. Se veía más confundido que Artemis.

-Hoy es- le dijo Saba, al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

Artemis frunció el ceño. ¿Hoy es qué?

-Listo- el profesor Dimber miró a todos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como siempre que terminaban esas clases- guarden sus composiciones o dibujos en un lugar seguro. No las boten, no piensen que porque no tienen nota no valen para nada. Nos vemos la próxima clase-

Saba se paró de golpe como un resorte y adelantó a Lila Elmira, que quería preguntarle algo (que raro). Artemis vio como su mejor amigo le dirigía una mirada significativa a Elmira y la hacía no sólo retroceder, sino que dar la espalda, guardar sus cosas y salir obedientemente del salón, sin siquiera volver a mirar al profesor que, en ese mismo momento era llevado por el elfo a una esquina.

Tal vez era el pelo más largo, las orejas más puntiagudas, el rostro más definido o las manos más anchas, pero Artemis tuvo la impresión, por los segundos que duraron los movimientos de Saba, que su mejor amigo era mucho mayor de lo que solía ser.

Parecía que lo que trataba con Dimber iba a demorar, así que recogió las cosas de Saba del piso, se puso su morral en el hombro que le quedaba libre y salió a esperarlo junto a la puerta. Para entretenerse, sacó su saquito de aceitunas, se comió rápidamente un par y, con la mano bien metida en su bolsillo, empezó a pensar en cosas que le enojaban. Tardó un poco más, pero las pepitas de aceitunas empezaron a revolotear contra su palma y contra la tela.

Saba salió media hora después, con el cabello revoloteado y sin saber si querer sonreír o no. Lo primero que hizo fue empujar a Artemis en dirección al salón de la siguiente clase, en completo silencio, sólo quejándose eventualmente de lo lento que ella iba.

-Ya estamos llegando media hora tarde- le recordó Artemis, con tranquilidad.

Saba asintió y se dio media vuelta, Artemis hizo lo mismo.

Los dos caminaron rápidamente hacia fuera del Castillo Joven, cuidando de no encontrarse con algún delegado o fantasma que pudiera meterlos en problemas. Luego de eso y sin decirse una sola palabra, corrieron hasta su árbol y lo treparon, alto, muy alto.

Aún así, Saba no dijo una sola palabra por minutos.

-Pensé que te gustaba la clase de la profesora Ater- fue lo primero que le dijo, sorprendiendo a Artemis con una aceituna a medio morder.

Ella asintió mientras empezaba a masticar.

- ¿Entonces por qué te las saltado?-

-Porque estábamos tarde- admitió Artemis, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pudiste haber ido sin mí-

-Tenía tus cosas-

-Las dejabas a un lado de la puerta-

- ¿Qué pasó con Dimber?-

Saba negó y volvió a quedarse callado, pero sólo unos segundos, porque inmediatamente miró a Artemis fijamente, significativamente. Y ella empezó a sospechar…

-Se lo dije, Artemis- confesó segundos después- lo de mi Encantamiento Oculto-

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¡Por ese ejercicio del diablo! Todo iba bien hasta que dijo que escribiéramos o dibujáramos. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía que decírselo porque no tenía idea qué dibujar. Estaba pensando en hacer algo que tuviera que ver con el _Filum,_ pero no se me ocurría porque tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, ni siquiera sé que era porque yo estaba… vacío. Me pasé toda la hora inventando razones por las cuales no se lo había dicho hasta ahora y cambiando casi completamente la manera en la que lo hice por primera vez. Dimber no es imbécil, me dije, Dimber se va a dar cuenta si un detalle no concuerda-

- ¿Se dio cuenta?-

Saba negó, Artemis se sintió aliviada, pero su mejor amigo parecía todavía más perturbado que antes.

-Pensó que era increíble, que era notable que una persona de mi edad controlara tan bien su Encantamiento Oculto… me hizo probarlo muchas veces. Dijo cosas… geniales… pero luego me preguntó cómo y cuándo me había dado cuenta y yo le dije todo lo que me había inventado. Al final me palmeó la cabeza y me dijo que pasara por su oficina el fin de semana para ver las cosas con más detenimiento. Dimber estaba feliz, Artemis, desbordante-

- ¿Lo leíste?-

Saba asintió pesadamente.

-Me sentí como una mala persona- le dijo él, al cabo- uno pensaría que por ser Dimber hasta los peores harían una excepción… pero no pude dejar de mentirle-

-Si quieres le contamos la verdad- ofreció Artemis

-No- negó tajantemente Saba- no, no podemos. No. No estoy mal ni nada de eso- advirtió, adivinando la mirada de su mejor amiga- es sólo que… no pensé que tendría que mentirle también al director-

Artemis sonrió, comprendía un poco cómo se sentía Saba. Ella jamás pensó que le mentiría a Ru y no porque fuera Ru, sino porque las razones por las cuales le mintió eran imposibles de aceptar incluso en ese momento… pero… en su defensa, no tenían otra alternativa.

A quien sí Artemis estaba completamente dispuesta a mentirle, aunque más fácil fuera decirle la verdad, era a la gárgola Gamma, que le preguntó cómo seguía de su migraña, durante el descanso de su clase. Artemis le dijo que estaba completamente curada, mentira enorme que no le creó ningún tipo de culpa, sino más bien una profunda sensación de alivio que se acentuaba conforme la clase iba llegando a su final y las dos horas de esgrima estaban más cerca.

La clase de esgrima cerraba la semana escolar y para Artemis no había mejor final posible, porque si la semana había sido mala, la mejoraba y si había sido buena… también.

-Saba, más atención para la próxima- aconsejó el profesor Pólux cuando Saba salía junto a Artemis. Su mejor amigo había dejado que ella lo vapuleara cuanto quisiera en los duelos y hasta casi se quita la careta en medio de uno, porque no sabía si había terminado o no.

-No dejes que lo de Dimber te distraiga, necesitas concentrarte para esto-

- ¿Ya hablaste con Ghana?- respondió Saba, de mal genio.

Y Artemis habría captado la mala intención de no ser porque la tomó de sorpresa.

- ¡¡Me olvidé por completo!!- dijo ella, gritando al cielo- Greenhouse me va a matar…- y continuó caminando junto a Saba.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?- preguntó él, como si fuera lo más obvio- ah no, seguro recordaste que tenías que ayudar a cocinar a los elfos domésticos-

Artemis lo miró ofendida. Saba se encogió de hombros.

-Te has estado inventando excusas para no ir a ver a Ghana. Que Apollus, que Adrian Acutus…-

-Ellos no son invento-

-No, pero de pronto recordaste que debías verlos con urgencia. ¿Por qué no le dices a Greenhouse que tú quieres ser el florete que falta?-

-Tú no le dirías a Fleance-

-No, pero ellos no son la misma persona y yo ya no estoy en el equipo… "temporalmente"-

-Greenhouse es peor…- admitió Artemis.

-No, es buena onda. En el Pre-Torneo se me acercó ¿te acuerdas? Y de la nada me dijo que lo había hecho bien y que no me preocupara por haber perdid--

La sonrisa con la que Saba recordaba desapareció de golpe cuando Ru Hugin se plantó delante de ellos. Su cabello y su ropa estaban mojados, como si hubiera salido de la ducha y ni siquiera se hubiera tomado el tiempo de secarse. Como si estuviera apurado… para qué ¿para alcanzarlos?

Ni siquiera se había atado los pasadores de las zapatillas deportivas.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes- les dijo.

Artemis sintió que su corazón se detenía y que las palmas empezaban a sudarle, no sabía si de nervios o porque las apretaba tan fuerte en el puño.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Saba, secamente. Todavía no olvidaba cómo Ru lo había tratado en las últimas semanas.

-Aquí no--

-No podemos ir lejos, Artemis tiene entrenamiento de esgrima a las siete-

-Vamos afuera- propuso Artemis.

Saba asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Ru y caminó delante de ellos hasta la espalda del gimnasio. Una vez ahí se detuvo, se volteó y atajó a Ru.

-Ya, qué quieres- le preguntó, sacando su varita y mirando de reojo a los lados.

-No es una trampa, Saba- respondió Ru- de verdad quiero hablar con ustedes-

- ¿Nos vas a prohibir volar con los Stormenhand el próximo año?-

-No. Quiero preguntarte por Joshua-

Artemis y Saba se miraron de reojo, probablemente Ru ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Había dos buenas razones por las cuales Artemis podía sugerirle a Saba, con un solo gesto, igual de imperceptible que el anterior, que no tenían que prestarle atención a Ru. La primera, porque no se lo merecía: dejaba de hablarles, los trataba mal y luego cuando quería volvía a ellos, no para disculparse. Para "hablar".

Lo último que Artemis quería hacer (y estaba segura de que con Saba pasaba algo parecido) era ver a Ru Hugin, porque conocía su falta de habilidad para encontrar las palabras exactas que herirían a una persona así que optaba por alejarse de ella por completo. A Saba tal vez lo impulsaba el afán de no hacer daño a las personas.

Y la segunda razón era un poco más complicada, no en concepto, pero sí en acción. Saba no tenía que conocerla. Si seguían hablando con Ru en cualquier momento iba a decir lo que ella le había dicho sobre la "teoría" de Saba, los pasillos secretos de Stormenhand y Joshua. Y ella se metería en un problema demasiado difícil de resolver.

- ¿Qué con Joshua?- preguntó Saba, adelantándosele.

-Creo que tú también piensas que lo de los pasillos no es normal y que la explicación de Creixell no sirve-

Artemis contuvo la respiración.

-Todo el mundo piensa eso. ¿Qué tiene que ver Joshua?- continuó Saba.

-No todo el mundo. Hada y Otto no tienen idea, a Sean le interesa más quejarse por su mala suerte porque da risa. Sólo Ghana y nosotros--

-Y por qué no vas con Ghana-

-Porque tú sabes algo, elfo-

- ¿_Ahora_ sí sé algo?-

Ru no respondió. Saba se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso al gimnasio, pero Artemis lo siguió y lo detuvo. Sus pies no se detenían, aunque las dos razones le ordenaran que dejara a Saba seguir su camino.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-No quiero hablarle- respondió Saba, tranquilamente.

-Pero él sospecha, como nosotros-

-Y se acerca porque le conviene ¿no te das cuenta?--

-Puede ser, pero si quieres hacer algo más que seguir a Joshua--

-No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie que crea que somos mentirosos- terminó Saba, mirando a Ru y levantando la voz lo suficiente como para que él lo escuchara.

-Si tienes algún problema conmigo, dímelo en la cara- dijo Ru, acercándose a ellos a zancadas.

De pronto toda su actitud pacífica cambió y volvió a ser… Ru. Artemis se puso en guardia.

-No necesitamos a nadie que crea que somos mentirosos- repitió Saba, acercándose a Ru.

-Creo que ya es momento de que dejes de estar resentido por el quidditch, elfa. Te castigaron por tu culpa-

- ¿Y te portaste como un imbécil también por su culpa?- gruñó Artemis, entrando a la pelea. Si Ru tuviera al menos una idea de todo lo que había hecho Saba con esa mentira (aquella de: boté a Fleance de la escoba) se sentiría tan idiota que en lugar de un ojo se cubriría toda la cara con ese cerquillo.

-Esto no es sobre quidditch- intervino Saba, antes de que Ru le respondiera a Artemis.

- ¿Entonces qué, sólo tienes ganas de pelear?- preguntó Ru.

-Puede que sí-

-Saba, no- medió Artemis.

- ¡Deja de defenderlo, Black!- exclamó Ru, harto- ¿sólo para eso sirves?-

Artemis lo miró unos segundos, intentando encontrar un buen par de palabras para decirle y hacerlo arrepentirse, pero no se le ocurrieron, así que sólo negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Ru.

¡PLAF!

Artemis se volteó justo cuando oyó el sonido del golpe seco de piel a piel y vio a Ru intentando no caer y a Saba con el puño todavía en alto.

-Tú no confías en nosotros- Saba caminó hacia Ru y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta- después de todo lo que ha pasado- luego lo soltó con asco y le dio la espalda, justo como Artemis hacía en ese momento.

No los quería ver. No sabía lo que iba a hacer, no tenía idea de a quién se lo iba a hacer y tenía miedo de que empezara a moverse sin que su cabeza la controlara.

Era perturbador lo tranquilo que sonaba su mejor amigo, acababa de golpear a alguien y parecía ni siquiera estar discutiendo. Ese era el tipo de enojo que Artemis no soportaba, que le ponía los pelos de punta; el tipo de enojo de su tío Remus, siempre cortés, siempre tranquilo, pero con una pizca de frialdad suficiente como para congelar al planeta entero.

Ru soltó una bocanada de aire. Estaba echado en el pasto, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas extendidas, como si en lugar de haber sido víctima de un golpazo estuviera tomando una siesta después de clases.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con Joshua- comentó Saba. Artemis lo oyó caminar y luego tomar asiento.

- ¿Estamos seguros?- preguntó Ru

- ¿De que es un sospechoso? Sí-

Artemis se volteó. Saba y Ru estaban sentados frente a frente, sin pelear, conversando sobre lo que deberían hacer con Joshua como si jamás se hubieran peleado. ¡El golpe en la mejilla de Ru se notaba incluso en oscuro y ninguno de los dos hacía algo al respecto! Era demasiado.

-Tengo que irme- les dijo.

Los dos la miraron.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Ru.

-A entrenar- respondió Artemis.

-Te dije que estaba en el equipo de esgrima- recordó Saba.

- ¿En serio?- Ru miró a Saba como si pensara que le estaba jugando una broma y luego a Artemis, sorprendido.

_¡Gané el Pre-Torneo! ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?_

Llegó a entrenar completamente desconcentrada y no logró conectarse hasta después de los primeros duelos de práctica. Lamentablemente esa noche el profesor Pólux les enseñó un nuevo movimiento de defensa, bastante complicado, que requería de mucha atención y agilidad... y Gerard Greenhouse se ofreció para ser la pareja de Artemis, obviamente para molestarla con el asunto de Ghana.

- ¡Mal!- Greenhouse clavó su florete en el pecho de Artemis- ¡estás lenta como una vaca!-

Artemis tomó una bocanada furiosa de aire y contó hasta diez antes de responderle. O de tirarle el florete por la cara.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo-

-Pero te toca- dijo Artemis.

-Yo puedo hacer ese movimiento desde que tengo 13. Tú estás dos años tarde-

-Tengo 14-

-Cumples 15-

Artemis volvió a respirar profundamente y se puso en guardia. Iba a tratar de evitar pensar en Ru, sus estúpidos comentarios y la manera en la que su pelo brillaba cuando salía la luna.

- ¡Mal!-

- ¡Qué!-

-Ya, hay que tomarnos cinco minutos de descanso, estás muy desconcentrada, así no vas a poder hacer nada hoy, Black-

_Tal vez si dejaras de hablar de ella podría concentrarme. _

Artemis asintió y se quitó la careta.

-Mientras tanto- empezó Greenhouse- ¿hablaste con Ghana Abies?-

_Mierda._

Artemis asintió. Greenhouse jamás la iba a dejar tranquila.

- ¿Y, qué te dijo?-

-Primero dijo que no-

- ¿Le dijiste que no la queríamos para el equipo, sino para los Juegos nada más?... ¿le explicaste todo lo que te dije?-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Entonces?-

-Me dijo que me iba a dar una respuesta, pero… me está evitando- mintió.

Greenhouse asintió. Artemis contuvo la respiración durante todo el tiempo que le tomó al genio de la esgrima tomar una decisión. Tener a Ghana le iba a tardar más tiempo, podía proponerle a Artemis, que estaba justo frente a él, formar parte de la delegación para los Juegos y empezaría a entrenar al instante sin descanso, si él se lo pedía.

-Muy bien Black, eso quiere decir que la hiciste cambiar de opinión. Ya casi la tenemos… sigue insistiendo-

Cuando terminó la práctica de esgrima, Artemis se arrancó los protectores del cuerpo, envainó su espada y salió rabiando en voz alta, decidida a quedarse por lo menos una hora frente al Pensadero.

- ¡Black!-

Artemis se volteó, sólo para ver si no estaba alucinando con la voz de Ru Hugin, llamándola, persiguiéndola.

No pues. Él iba hacia ella desde la puerta del gimnasio.

Artemis se puso blanca como una hoja de papel y siguió avanzando a zancadas hasta el claro. Con suerte él se iba a cansar de perseguirla y ella podría retomar el camino al Castillo Viejo.

- ¡Black!- Ru intentó detenerla halándola de la capa.

-No me toques, estoy sudada- dijo secamente, mientras se sacudía de él.

- ¿Ni siquiera te has bañado?-

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Artemis, deteniéndose.

-Nada-

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tenías razón- admitió Ru, que seguía con las marcas del golpe de Saba en la mejilla- Saba tiene toda una hipótesis sobre Joshua y los pasillos-

Artemis asintió.

-Y creo que él también tiene razón-

Ru empezó a caminar junto a ella. Artemis suspiró para sí misma, ya no iba a ver al Pensadero.

-Necesitamos saber si estás con nosotros- le dijo Ru, al cabo.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Artemis. ¿Necesitamos?

-Para contar contigo. Saba y yo hemos estado pensando en un par de cosas que podemos hacer y necesitamos saber si tú vas a ayudarnos-

¿Y si decía que no, qué? ¿La iban a excluir?

"Saba y yo" Después de un golpe ya eran íntimos…

- ¿Por qué--

-Porque me mandaste a la mierda, Black… normalmente eso significa que no quieres tener nada que ver con la persona a la que mandas…-

-Voy a ayudar a Saba-

Ru asintió.

Árbol tras otro, el Bosque empezó a aparecer ante ellos. En una noche como esa, cuando ni siquiera soplaba el viento y la luna iluminaba todo, era imposible pensar que ese Bosque fuera peligroso. Ni doxys ni Lámpades eran probables habitantes, mucho menos alumnos de la escuela, escondidos con malas intenciones, que no tenían sombras para ocultarse. El ataque sería completamente avisado y tal vez, si la luna hubiera estado así de brillante y las hojas así de quietas, Artemis probablemente los habría escuchado.

-Todavía no se te olvida ¿no?-

Artemis miró a Ru con una ceja levantada y él le señaló con un movimiento tranquilo del mentón la mano derecha de ella, que apretaba fuertemente su espada. A Artemis no le quedó de otra que asentir, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su mano estaba en el mango de la espada.

Pero él sí.

Se suponía que estaría molesta con él. Hace unos días le había dicho que no eran amigos… Ru siempre era demasiado directo y demasiado agresivo con ella. Descortés. Pero… esa caminata parecía suceder a muchos años después de todas sus ofensas.

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Artemis de pronto. Acababa de recordar lo que dijo Ru sobre lo que Saba y él habían estado planeando. "Hacer cosas".

- ¿Qué?-

-Saba y tú han planeado "cosas"-

-Ah… sí. Tú dijiste que esos delegados los estaban esperando, si Joshua les ha dicho algo de los pasillos secretos, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada-

Algo parecido le había dicho Saba.

- ¿Qué van a hablar con él?-

-No creo que escuche-

El corazón de Artemis se detuvo.

-Si no lo paramos quién sabe lo que pueda hacer- le dijo Ru- supongo que bastará un buen susto. De todas maneras es un traidor-

Estaba molesto con Joshua, Artemis lo podía notar a leguas. Ru creía que él los había traicionado a todos porque pensaba que lo que había dicho Artemis sobre los dos desmayados en los pasillos secretos (Alina y Bert, que en ficción eran dos delegados alertados por Joshua) era verdad. Pensaba que de verdad había vendido los pasillos secretos. Que había vendido a Stormenhand.

-No tienes ninguna prueba- además, Saba no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. No, su mejor amigo no utilizaba "buenos sustos" para hacerse entender.

No. Saba utilizaba advertencias claras, pero a final de cuentas un buen susto era una advertencia clara.

-Saba, Ghana, tú y yo pensamos igual, no puede ser una coincidencia-

- ¿Ghana también cree que Joshua…?-

-No, eso sólo los tres. ¿Qué te da miedo? No lo vamos a matar, sólo le vamos a dar una lección-

-No tenemos pruebas-

- ¡Tú misma lo dijiste!-

-Es una_ teoría_-

¿En qué había metido a Joshua?

_-Y tú no tienes idea de si es verdad o no, ¿no?- le preguntó Harry, trotando, para ponerse junto a Artemis y Ru, que daban las últimas zancadas dentro del Paso._

-No te entiendo- le dijo Ru.

-Nos podemos meter en un problema si lo golpeamos sin saber bien qué está pasando- repitió ella, tratando de sonar convincente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Puede… tener otras razones-

-O alguien más puede estar con él-

_-No necesariamente- dijo Artemis._

_- ¡Pero dilo!-_

_-No puedo. Yo le di la idea-_

Ru repasó esa idea durante todo el camino que les quedaba juntos, hasta llegar a la sala común. Artemis intentó parecer también ocupada en sus propios pensamientos cuando lo único que hacía era estar atenta a cualquier posible respuesta de Ru. Estaba tan absorta en esa vigilia, que cuando por fin Ru la miró para hablarle, ella se espantó un poquito.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dijo, cuando los dos entraron a la sala común- buenas noches Artemis-

Artemis subió a su habitación con ambas manos tapándole la boca, ocultando la sonrisa que no quería desaparecer por sus propios medios. Parecía cruel sonreír a sabiendas de que había metido en problemas a alguien, pero sus labios no tenían nada que ver con Joshua o con lo que le pudiera pasar al día siguiente, sino con el simple y vano _"Buenas noches Artemis"._

**

* * *

**

**(1) Canchita: Pop corn, cotufas, palomitas de maíz. Así es como le conocemos en mi país.**

**Hola! Ahora no me he demorado tanto como para el capítulo pasado y les he traído uno bastante largo! En verdad no fue a propósito, pero se me hizo incontrolable y creo que el largo se justifica. A menos que aburra. En ese caso, me lo dicen y ya :). Espero que no sea el caso, de cualquier manera y que les guste un montón.**

**StarHope3: Espero que la espera se vea recompensada por este capítulo!... sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero no puedo evitar decirte que me emociona muchísimo que te guste el fic. Las otras personas de las que hablas deben ser las chicas que me acompañan siempre y a las que les agradezco mil por leerme. Y por aguantar la historia después de tantos años. ¡Muchas gracias! De nada por las gracias a la explicación, siempre que quieras una dimelo y yo te la daré. **

**Por lo de Ursa hacia Cástor, no, no es tu imaginación retorcida :) pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia, eso se va a ir desarrollando... por ahora creo que lo que he puesto da bastante idea. **

**Esther: Hoooola de nuevo y mil gracias por leer!!! Ojalá que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que los otros. Con respecto a lo de Ursa y el Centro... no es tanto como lo de Artemis. Me explico, lo que pasa con el Salto es que es una actividad que se sabe era practicada por el profesor Wayra (antecesor de Ursa) que tenía una función que iba más allá de la recreación de los alumnos – que además sirviera como un hecho distintivo de bienvenida Stormenhand- … servía para drenar el poder del Centro de Goldenwand, el cual, según lo que sabemos hasta ahora, suele acumularse y si "rebalsa" puede ocasionar más que lo que hizo el año anterior (cuando las criaturas del bosque, alimentadas por ese poder, crecieron y se volvieron violentas y peligrosas ¿recuerdas?)… hasta ahora no sabemos qué es lo que sucedería, sólo sabemos que es algo digno del miedo de la mismísima Trinidad. Entonces, lo que sucede con el Salto es que el que lo dirige sirve como un vaso comunicante del poder del centro: lo recibe y luego lo expulsa de una manera determinada. Ursa utiliza su Encantamiento Oculto para este fin (recibe el poder y lo bota con el encantamiento, que hace posible que los que Saltan, vuelen). El problema es que es tanto poder el que se recibe (aunque sea por un ratito, así que imagínate la magnitud) que el cuerpo empieza a sufrir. En el caso de Wayra, su cuerpo ya estaba amoldado, en el caso de Ursa, es aún muy joven (tiene 26 años) y no soporta los embates. Por eso los dolores de cabeza. Ahí si hay una similitud con lo de Artemis, la gran diferencia es que Artemis tiene el "poder" dentro de ella y los aniversarios son drenajes obligatorios. Además, Ursa sólo tiene contacto con el poder del Centro contadas veces, mientras que Artemis va descubriendo que tiene que convivir con los suyos, como te estarás dando cuenta. Me parece genial que hayas establecido un paralelo. JO! hablando de Ursa y Artemis... ¿d vdd crees que ella la describió como un ser gigantesco?** **… ¿y si te digo que lo dijo con cariño? Jajajajajaja. Creo que se me fue la mano, entonces, es que quería hacer el contraste de la figura de Artemis con el hecho de que aún es una niña, que creo que marca bastante en la manera en la que te tratan los demás y en la que te ves a ti mismo. Y además quería reforzar la idea de que Artemis no es la muñequita de porcelana o la marimacho alta y esbelta, pero creo que esto último fue lo que devino en la mala onda que sentiste. Mis buenos deseos de año nuevo para tí también. Un beso y un abrazote.**

**Cris! Gracias por el abrazote, siempre son bien recibidos… tengo una amiga que dice que todas las personas deberían recibir por lo menos diez abrazos diarios, pero no de esos abrazos que parecen por compromiso, sino los abrazotes con sentimiento, ella decía que eran un intercambio de energía que la renovaba. En lo personal, me gusta abrazar :D. ¡Perdón por el tiempo perdido! Acepto el jalón de orejas de buena manera. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo también y si no, ya pues, acepto otro jalón de orejas.**

**Sobre Artemis y Saba… debo confesar que me sorprende que piensen en los dos como pareja. No sé. Más allá de las obvias barreras físicas y de prejuicio y todo eso que los separan… está el hecho de que los une una amistad demasiado particular y fuerte. Y a la vez etérea. A veces me gusta imaginarme expresiones extrañas de relaciones comunes… a lo mejor no son extrañas, sino más comunes que las comunes, la cuestión es que imagino cosas… un ejemplo es la amistad de esos dos. No tienen barreras. Me encanta jugar con eso, con el hecho de que caminen de la mano, o que Saba bese a su novia, pero que al final de la noche vaya a dormir a la cama de Artemis y que continúe haciéndolo en plena época del alborote hormonal. ¿Hay deseo? Probablemente. ¿Atracción? No es un misterio que Artemis está consiente (tal vez por primera vez) de que Saba es hermoso y más. Ella lo necesita un montón, como te habrás dado cuenta… es más, podría decir que, al menos ahora, es el segundo hombre más importante de su vida, pero no ha pensado en él como novio, hasta ahora. Tal vez es cuestión de tiempo. No sé. Tal vez descubren algo lindo conforme van creciendo. Sé que los dos quieren pasar juntos el resto de su vida, pero si es como buenos amigos o como pareja… ya verán. **

**Ah! me reporté antes de que terminaran mis vacaciones :D premio para mí :D.**

**Y a todos los demás también un beso enorme. Ojalá que les guste (por no sé que vez ya) y... nada. Si quieren preguntar algo, criticar o celebrar, bienvenidos. **

**H.**


	35. Joshua

Joshua

-Shh. Ya pasa, ya pasa, pero tienes que botarlo todo-

Artemis apretó el antebrazo de Sami, pero su mano sudaba tanto que resbaló hasta su muñeca, así que cuando lo hizo de nuevo clavó las uñas en el brazo de su mejor amiga. Sami gimió levemente de dolor, pero siguió consolando a Artemis con la misma vocecita de madre.

Una arcada más. Su mandíbula se puso rígida y empezó a sentir el saborcito ácido en la lengua. El vómito viajaba rápidamente desde la boca de su estómago hasta la garganta y ahí se detuvo unos segundos, los que a Sami le costó convencer a una Artemis en lágrimas de desesperación, que debía vomitar todo lo que tuviera.

Sami sintió que salía sangre de su antebrazo a causa del fuerte apretón de su mejor amiga durante esa última tanda, pero aguantó, es más, tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza que tenía a la mano como para que el cuerpo de Artemis, probablemente dos veces más pesado que el suyo, no se le escapara de control y cayera de bruces contra la pila de vómito. Se había vuelto a desmayar del asco.

-Artemis, ya pasó- la llamó. Esos no eran desmayos normales, eran momentos en los que su mejor amiga se perdía en quien sabe qué rincones de su mente y abandonaba hasta a su cuerpo… pero estaba consiente, aunque no quisiera. Usaba la palabra _desmayo _porque era la mejor que se le ocurría. Y porque concordaba con lo que había hecho aquella vez para ayudar a que el profesor Gamma no descubriera a Saba en fase veela, el día en el que se enteraron de que Gabrián había puesto volantes de convocatoria para reemplazar a Saba en el quidditch.

Artemis volvió a controlar su cuerpo en medio de un vahído desesperado y, nuevamente, una exclamación ahogada de asco. Una arcada más, todavía no dejaba de vomitar.

-Espera un… segundo…- le pidió Sami, intentando limpiar la frente de su mejor amiga, que se hacía agua bajo sus palmas.

Artemis vomitaba una masa espesa color verde a veces, morado otras y en su mayoría de un color crema asqueroso que tenía sabor a vinagre y reminiscencias de aceitunas. Odiaba las aceitunas por los quince minutos que le seguían al vómito, ya no las podía comer para quitarse el mal sabor de boca porque eran parte esencial de él ("Claro, si es lo único que comes" decía Saba), así que Sami había ingeniado, con ayuda de su vasto conocimiento de la Herbología, un mate maravilloso que a parte de endulzar y refrescar su boca, aliviaba su estómago.

Artemis se reincorporó respirando como si acabara de darle 20 vueltas a la escuela corriendo y sudando a mares (por suerte el sudor disimulaba sus lágrimas), su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y tan fuerte que tuvo que tomarse todo un minuto para tranquilizarse; mientras tanto, Sami dejó de sujetarle la frente y con un movimiento presto de su varita hizo que unas toallas la envolvieran y que el mate levitara sensualmente justo bajo su nariz, para que empezara a tranquilizarla.

Antes de empezar a tiritar, Artemis se apretó bajo las toallas levitantes y tomó un sorbo del mate que Sami le había preparado… estaba delicioso: fresco, dulce y era un alivio para el ardor de su estómago. Sólo le faltaba… con los dedos temblorosos sacó un frasquito de cristal del bolsillo interno de su saco y vertió un chorrito de la poción que Miss Grapehood le había preparado para los dolores de cabeza, luego la mezclo con el mate, moviendo la taza suavemente y secó el contenido de un solo sorbo. Inmediatamente después se tumbó exhausta sobre el regazo de Sami y se dejó abrazar, acariciar y mimar tanto como su mejor amiga quisiera.

- ¿Terminaste ya?- preguntó Saba, volviéndose.

Sami miró hacia el rincón alejado donde se había establecido su mejor amigo, para no molestar a Artemis y desde donde había estado practicando con su varita. Después de todo esa era una de sus sesiones de magia clandestina, que había sido repentinamente reemplazada por sesiones de vómito violento.

- ¿No ibas a ver en el Pensadero?- le preguntó Sami.

-No- respondió Saba, acercándose a ellas- tengo algo que te va a poner feliz, Artemis, mira-

Artemis giró con cuidado hacia su mejor amigo y levantó la cabeza para verlo justo en el momento en el que levantaba su varita y murmuraba _Expecto Patronum_. Inmediatamente después, el chorro plateado invocado se materializaba y se convertía en un precioso y enorme _aven, _idéntico a Lossentaur, sólo que una o dos cabezas más grande y con las alas plateadas más hermosas que Artemis había visto en su vida.

Saba tenía razón, la sola visión de su _patronus_ la estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

- ¡Es un_ patronus_ perfecto, Saba!- exclamó Sami, emocionada- ¿te das cuenta Artemis? Estamos en cuarto y ya podemos hacer _patronus_ bien definidos-

-Gracias, Sami- respondió Saba, sonriéndole- has hecho bien en enseñarnos-

El _aven_ plateado de Saba se acercó a Artemis dando saltitos que por muy graciosos que fueran en otras aves en ella parecían solemnes… casi se podían sentir las ondas de felicidad y seguridad viniendo de la piel plateada del animal. Era raro, porque de pronto Artemis sintió que era como un abrazo de su mejor amigo.

Saba le sonrió a lo lejos.

-Es igualito a Lossentaur- comentó Sami- sospechaba que sería así-

- ¿Ah sí?-

-Claro, como el de Artemis-

-No, su _patronus _es un halcón, no Apollus- Saba suspiró- bueno, es hora de que mi _aven_ descanse-

Artemis susurró un "Nooo" cuando el aven plateado desapareció, aunque ya hubiera hecho más que suficiente por ella. Entre él, el mate de Sami y la poción de Miss Grapehood las molestias del aniversario habían sido oprimidas hasta su menor nivel, aunque seguían dentro de ella, retorciéndole las tripas y enviando descargas de hormiguitas que le recorrían el cuerpo y amenazaban con salirse de ella para empezar a mover cosas. Pero estaba bien, todo iba bien considerando lo cerca que podía estar en aniversario.

Artemis se incorporó con cuidado y se talló los ojos con una mano.

-Aprovechando que ya estás mejor voy a limpiar esto- dijo Sami, refiriéndose al vómito de Artemis.

-No, yo—

-No, no, no te preocupes, yo lo hago. Además, quiero aprovechar para practicar mi _patronus_… así los tres vamos a tenerlos- de pronto, Sami se sobresaltó- me acabo de dar cuenta ¡nuestros tres patronus son aves!- exclamó, sonriendo.

-El tuyo no es un ave, es un chancho- le dijo Saba.

-No es un cerdo, tiene alas-

-Los cerdos pueden tener alas, al parecer. Es eso o un animal muy gordo-

- ¡QUE NO!-

- ¿Y qué problema con que sea un cerdo, Sami? Tu _patronus_ es tu animal guardián y deberías aceptarlo como es-

Sami atacó a Saba con su varita, Artemis podía apostar que era el mismo encantamiento que siempre usaba para ponerlo de cabeza (cogido desde los pies), pero su mejor amigo la había esquivado a tiempo, gracias a la experiencia ganada por los años, sin embargo, no pudo preveer el as bajo la manga de Sami: el vómito de Artemis, que estaba a dos centímetros de él.

- ¡¡No!!- Saba chilló, frenó como pudo y se tiró de espaldas al suelo, para no caer de lleno en el charco.

Artemis y Sami rieron a carcajadas.

Sami dejó de burlarse de su mejor amigo unos segundos después, cuando se alejó (fue a la misma esquina de la que Saba había llegado), limpió el vómito con un simple movimiento de varita y empezó a practicar el _patronus._

- ¿Quieres practicar también?- le preguntó Saba a Artemis, que se había quedado mirando a Sami.

Ella negó, todavía no se sentía bien.

-Ru va a ir al gimnasio a buscarnos en una hora. Tenemos que saber si estás o no con nosotros- susurró él, seguidamente.

-Te has reconciliado con Ru rápido- respondió Artemis.

-No-

-Pero han pasado casi todo el fin de semana juntos, pensando--

-No ha sido por decisión propia- masculló Saba, mirando a Sami cada cuanto- además ¡tú fuiste la de la idea de juntarnos a Ru para lo de Joshua!- le reprochó.

-Cuando no sabía que le iban a sacar la respuesta a golpes-

- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa Joshua?-

- ¿Y desde cuando eres un matón?-

Saba sonrió con sorna y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, en cambio se la pasó practicando su Encantamiento Oculto junto a Sami, intentando enlazar su _patronus_ de formas aún mal definidas, como si fuera algún animal de rodeo.

Artemis supuso que era buena idea que ella practicara su Encantamiento Oculto también, todavía no se sentía completamente repuesta como para hacer mucho esfuerzo y, de cualquier manera, prefería quedarse sentada, dándole la espalda a Saba y trabajando en lo que Dimber quería que consiguiera: que volviera a sentir ese golpecito en la nuca que la hizo sorprenderse durante el ejercicio de la semana pasada, pero con una concentración no estimulada por el profesor, sino con la suya propia.

No fue fácil, pero eventualmente logró alejar a Adrian Acutus, Hanna Marianne y a Ru Hugin de sus pensamientos y se pudo concentrar en concentrarse. Ojos cerrados, respiración pausada.

-Ya vamos- la jaloneó Sami unos minutos después- no te duermas, ya nos tenemos que ir para no alcanzar el toque de queda-

-No estaba durmiendo, estaba practicando mi Encantamiento Oculto- explicó Artemis un rato después, cuando habían salido ya del Castillo Viejo y cruzaban el Bosque.

- ¿Ah sí, tú también?- respondió Sami- bueno, yo he decidido darle un acercamiento un poco más teórico, no entiendo bien lo que el profesor Dimber quiere decir con concentrarse… o sea sí sé que quiere decir, pero no entiendo en qué tengo que concentrarme, porque uno siempre está concentrado en algo, como en un objetivo. En fin. No he conseguido mucha bibliografía que digamos, es más, lo único que tengo son unos borradores de tratados sobre los Encantamientos Ocultos que el profesor Dimber escribió cuando era más joven para un libro de Magia Innovadora Avanzada, la única publicación que quería aceptar su teoría, lamentablemente el editor se murió después de que una banshee entrara en su tienda cuando acampaba en--

- ¿Los Valthemoon tienen algún curso para hacer y decir chismes o algo así?- preguntó Saba.

-No, no tenemos- respondió Sami, intentando aguantar la rabia que la pregunta seria de Saba le provocaba- y eso me lo contó Lila Elmira, su amiga-

Artemis y Saba se miraron gravemente.

-Ella no es nuestra amiga- apuntó Saba.

-Ah, verdad-

- ¿Por qué le estás hablando?- preguntó Artemis.

-Porque las dos somos delegadas y la otra noche nos tocó ronda juntas- explicó Sami como si fuera una cosa obvia- ¿qué? No me miren así-

- ¿Por qué te has apuntado a una ronda con _esa_?-

-No me apunté--

-Un delegado se apunta para las rondas con el compañero que quiera, los profesores no te obligan, a menos que se trate de una pareja- la interrumpió Saba

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?-

-Porque nunca te callas-

-Bueno, en lugar de criticarme deberían darse cuenta de mi segunda intención- les dijo Sami, intentando superar las miradas reprobatorias de sus mejores amigos- si tengo rondas con Lila Elmira puedo evitar que los moleste, en caso de cualquier eventualidad-

-Basura…-

- ¿Perdón?-

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha hecho Elmira?- le preguntó Artemis, suavemente.

-Sí, yo me acuerdo…-

-Me envenenó-

-Tampoco es para tanto-

-Nos acusó con el profesor Cástor- acotó Saba- por su culpa Gabrián le descontó 150 puntos a todos los que iban al Pre-Torneo de esgrima, incluída Artemis y a Ru y a mi nos suspendió del quidditch-

-Pero eso lo hizo porque estaba asustada, pues… además, a ella también la castigaron ¿no?-

- ¿Por qué la estás defendiendo?- chilló Artemis.

-No la estoy defendiendo, _me _estoy defendiendo. No entiendo cual es el gran problema, sólo hemos compartido una ronda y un par de chismes, no somos íntimas y tampoco es que ella sea el diablo o Hanna Marianne-

-No tienes derecho de hablar de Hanna después de tu amistad con Elmira- acotó Saba.

-No somos amigas. Es odiosa, ya, lo dije, pero tampoco es tan pesada… además, si tú puedes intercambiar fluidos con la banshee esa, por qué yo no puedo—

- ¿Quieres intercambiar fluidos con Lila Elmira, Sami?-

- ¡Aj! ¡¡Eres un enfermo!!- le gritó Sami a Saba, golpeándolo en el estómago- ya, sabes qué, buenas noches-

-Buenas no--

Inmediatamente después de que Sami la dejara con la despedida a mitad, Artemis se volteó hacia Saba, con una sonrisita que a penas se le notaba.

-Está loca- dijo su mejor amigo- y mañana va a estar insoportable-

-No conmigo-

Por alguna razón, a Artemis siempre le quedaba la impresión de que los ataques de Sami siempre iban dirigidos a Saba, tal vez porque usualmente cuando debía estar discutiendo con los dos no usaba el "ustedes" sino "tú"… y si es que lo usaba, nunca dejaba de mirar al elfo.

-Te apuesto que se va a aparecer con Elmira, sólo para molestarme-

Eso era poco probable, pero Artemis no sabía lo que Sami podía hacer en un arrebato de rabia, sobre todo si Saba la provocaba.

-Ni se te ocurra, Saba- le advirtió a su mejor amigo, ya podía escuchar a su cerebro susurrándole un plan maligno al resto de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué?-

- "¿Qué?" Vas a empezar lo de "quien quiere más a quien el otro odia más"-

-Yo no odio más a Lila Elmira-

-Saba, es una ridiculez-

-Tú no puedes leer mentes- le soltó su mejor amigo y aunque el panorama de un desayuno con dos de las personas más odiosas del mundo metidas en su mesa pareciera cada vez más cercano, Artemis se sintió ligeramente aliviada porque se dio cuenta de que Saba no estaba molesto por lo que había dicho en el Castillo Viejo.

Cuando llegaron al claro, Saba sacó su varita, la puso debajo de su manga y prendió un _lumus_ que se traslució por la tela, dando la impresión de que tenía una libélula enorme atrapada ahí. Artemis sabía que hacía eso para llamar la atención de Ru, que debía estar escondido en algún lugar, esperándolos.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó Artemis, obviamente Saba no le había dicho que los dos iban a llegar del Castillo Viejo porque tenían una de sus sesiones de magia clandestina… no podía poner en peligro al Pensadero de esa manera.

-Que el señor Edge nos llamó para ayudarlo a espantar doxys de los rosales. Estamos sudados y cansados, así que eso lo explica-

Artemis asintió, era una mentira lo suficientemente creíble como para que Ru no se diera cuenta.

Cuando los dos estuvieron casi a la altura de la puerta del gimnasio, Saba se detuvo y giró sobre su eje. Artemis vio un atisbo de preocupación en su cara bajo la capucha.

-Debería estar…-

- ¡Hey!- Ru saltó entre ellos. Artemis intentó no gritar- ¿estás sordo elfo? Te he estado llamando hace minutos-

-Ah. Bueno, estaba distraído- le respondió Saba- no podemos quedarnos aquí a conversar, el toque de queda empieza en unos minutos-

-Vamos al Paso y nos quedamos ahí un rato-

Artemis y Saba asintieron y los tres empezaron a caminar rápidamente hacia el Paso.

-Artemis dice que somos matones- dijo Saba, hablando casualmente.

Ella lo miró escandalizada.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ru.

Ahora miró a Ru escandalizada.

- ¡Le quieren sacar una respuesta a golpes!- respondió, sorprendida ante el cinismo de los otros dos.

Ninguno respondió, ni siquiera un gruñidito o una risa. Ni siquiera uno de esos suspiros airados de Ru. Los dos se quedaron tan callados que por un segundo Artemis pensó que se había imaginado lo que acababa de decir, pero si no quiso decirlo de nuevo no fue porque le faltaron ganas, sino porque acababa de escuchar pasos detrás de ellos, golpeando las hojas secas del Bosque. ¿O delante de ellos? A los flancos. No. Los pasos de Apple Easthouse y sus compañeros no podían ser tan obvios, no podían ponerlos en guardia, porque Artemis estaba acompañada y…

Con un simple movimiento de la punta del pié Saba se pegó a ella y le buscó la mano bajo la manga de la túnica. Artemis se sintió como una niña orgullosa que estaba a punto de entrar al consultorio del dentista y se moría de miedo, pero decírselo a su papá sería la humillación, así que seguía caminando con la frente en alto, aguantándose… por suerte papá sabía que tenía miedo y también que jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta, así que así nomás, sin hacer muchas ceremonias, le tomaba la mano.

La otra, como Ru le hizo ver una noche, apretaba fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada.

-No somos esa clase de matones- dijo Saba, soltando su mano cuando salieron del Bosque, obviamente se refería a Apple Easthouse y compañía.

-No creo que la violencia sea lo que te molesta- apoyó Ru- el año pasado casi matas a Elmira-

Artemis se puso pálida de la vergüenza e intentó meter más su rostro en la capucha.

-Y Joshua ni siquiera es amigo tuyo- continuó.

-No lo vamos a torturar, porsiacaso- aclaró Saba.

-Si no quiere decirnos nada, sólo lo vamos a ablandar un poco-

-Saben que no les va a decir nada- respondió Artemis- y que van a "tener" que pegarle-

-No puedes predecir lo que Joshua va a hacer-

-No soy idiota, Saba-

-No entiendo- dijo Ru- ¿quieres que no le peguemos o quieres no participar si le pegamos?-

Que no le pegaran, obviamente, sobre todo cuando era ella la que se había inventado todo para hacer sentir mal a Ru. No inventado, sacado de contexto. –La única manera de que te asegures de que no le peguemos es participando- dijo Saba.

-Y si no quieres participar porque le pegamos, igual le vamos a pegar… lo que significa que lo único que te interesa es no quedar mal, ni ponerte en peligro, no que no le peguemos- argumentó Ru.

-Necesitamos ser tres, Artemis- le dijo Saba- es la única manera de hacer funcionar esto. Además, fuimos los cuatro, con Joshua incluido, los que vimos al profesor Hamal muerto el año pasado, contar contigo es lo correcto-

-No sabemos lo que está pasando con los pasillos. Ghana dice que no pudo entrar a ninguno de los que están por la oficina de la dirección y que Creixell tuvo que caminar horas para encontrar una salida-

-Mientras más nos demoremos--

-No lo golpeen- soltó Artemis. Ninguno de los dos se iba a callar a menos que ella respondiera y finalmente Saba tenía razón, la única manera de asegurarse de que no le iban a pegar era si ella iba con ellos. Además, parecían tener bien pensado todo lo de los pasillos, tanto que hasta ella misma empezó a preocuparse en serio.

- ¿Eso quieres?- le preguntó Saba.

Artemis asintió.

-Hasta que sea _realmente_ necesario- agregó- no porque lo quieran ablandar o asustar. Si no…-

-Si no ¿qué?- desafió Ru. Artemis vio la mirada de reprimenda que Saba le dio.

-Me salgo… con Joshua-

Tenía que asustarlos, hacerlos saber que estaba hablando en serio para que aceptaran no sólo en ese momento, sino también cuando estuvieran con Joshua.

Ni Saba ni Ru le respondieron. Su mejor amigo se sentó en uno de los bordes del Paso, haciendo a un lado a las motitas de luz que iluminaban el camino a la Isla de Stormenhand. Sus piernas colgaban en lo que parecía ser el vacío, pero que en realidad era el Lago de Stormenhand.

Artemis se sentó a su lado y Ru, tiempo después, al otro lado de Saba.

Tal vez los había presionado demasiado. Esa última parte era demasiado fuerte como para que los dos lo aceptaran, se acababa de dar cuenta. "Me salgo… con Joshua". No sólo los iba a hacer quedar como un par de idiotas sino que también pondría en peligro a los pasillos secretos si es que Joshua estaba realmente involucrado. Eso si Ru no le caía encima con encantamientos. De cualquier manera terminaría odiándola para toda su vida. ¿Y su mejor amigo? Probablemente estaría pensando que era una caprichosa y una estúpida. Los había presionado demasiado, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa

- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Joshua?- le preguntó Ru.

-Le pego yo si es necesario- fue lo único que pudo responderle- antes no-

- ¿Así que tú vas a decidir cuando es necesario y cuando no?-

-Si se nos escapa pueden pasarle cosas malas a los pasillos, Artemis. Puede seguir cerrándolos- le recordó Saba, tranquilamente.

A Artemis se le pusieron los pelos de punta, odiaba cuando su mejor amigo se ponía pasivo-agresivo. Le aterraba que estuviera molesto, airado o escandalizado pero le hablara con una cortesía gélida, como la de su tío Remus.

-Yo sé. Pero igual-

-Pensé que la única que nos traería este tipo de problemas sería Ghana- comentó Ru.

-Ella ni siquiera dejaría que lo asustáramos- le siguió Saba- bueno ¿contamos contigo, Artemis?-

-Si aceptan, sí- aclaró ella.

Saba y Ru intercambiaron miradas por un segundo, pero Artemis prefirió no verlos… un solo atisbo de la mirada de su mejor amigo le había bastado para estar segura de que esa misma noche, cuando estuvieran en su habitación, le iba a llamar la atención. Y Ru probablemente tampoco estaba pensando bien de ella.

¿Entonces? Si decían que no, iba a asentir y evitar tocar el tema, cosa fácil porque Saba también lo haría… pero tendría que estar más que atenta para captar cualquier tipo de particularidad que le indicara cuándo iban a acercarse a Joshua. ¿Y luego? Ni idea. Pero hasta ese momento todo estaba cubierto.

-Ya- dijo Saba

-Pero con una condición- agregó Ru y justo antes de que Artemis empezara a quejarse, recordó- acabamos de aceptar la tuya. Una con otra-

-Díganla-

-Te comprometes. Nos prestas la ayuda que te pidamos-

- ¿O sea que hago lo que quieran?-

-No seas--

-No- interrumpió Saba, antes de que Ru la insultara- te comprometes como nosotros nos estamos comprometiendo. Todos vamos a terminar haciendo lo que tengamos que hacer-

- ¿Por qué me están pidiendo eso?-

- ¿Aceptas o no?- le preguntó Ru, poniéndose de pié de un salto.

-Sí- respondió Artemis, mirando a Saba.

-Ya, nos vemos mañana- les dijo Ru- de verdad que cansas, Black-

Artemis no le dijo nada, es más, esperó hasta que ella y Saba estuvieran bajo los edredones de su cama, cara a cara, para preguntarle por que le habían puesto como condición que se comprometiera.

Saba le sonrió.

-Porque Greenhouse lleva semanas pidiéndote que reclutes a Ghana y ni siquiera le has vuelto a repetir la propuesta-

* * *

El martes, Artemis, Saba y Ru almorzaron juntos en el claro, con una Sami que no dejaba de mirar sorprendida al nuevo integrante y que a penas pudo controlar las ganas de pegarle al elfo, que estaba insoportable en el regodeo de su victoria. Artemis se metía aceituna tras aceituna a la boca, mirándolos reprobatoriamente y con ganas de decirles que ya se estaba cansando de su actitud, pero sobre todo, que si querían pelearse podrían hacerlo cerca, claro, pero nunca involucrando a las dos peores personas de la escuela.

En la mañana Sami los sorprendió cuando no se unió a ellos por desayunar no sólo en la mesa de los delegados, sino que junto a Lila Elmira, a quien incluso le untó las tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa mientras los miraba de reojo y no paraba de mover la boca, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación amigable. A Artemis le hirvió hasta el alma de la rabia y volteó a pedirle a Saba que mejor fueran a buscar comida a las cocinas, pero no encontró a su mejor amigo a su lado, no. Estaba en una mesa a unos metros de ella, sentado… soportando sobre su regazo a Hanna Marianne, que lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba y le daba pequeñas fresas con la boca.

Las servilletas de las mesas más próximas a Artemis se volaron gracias a un viento imprevisto. Los vasos temblaron también, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿Estás esperando que alguien te invite a su mesa?- le preguntó una voz que había escuchado demasiado en los últimos días.

Ni siquiera se volteó para ver a Ru, porque probablemente sólo quería molestarla y preguntarle por Saba.

-No- le respondió, no se pudo aguantar.

-Yo ya acabé de desayunar, si quieres puedes ocupar mi sitio. Creixell todavía está ahí, come como una cerda- le dijo él, sin molestarse por mirarla, tampoco.

A Artemis se le estrujó el estómago tan pronto como su corazón empezó a latir con emoción. Ru la invitaba… pero a ocupar la mesa en la que estaba Creixell. La que comía como una cerda. Había dicho eso con tanta ternura…

-Gracias-

-Ya. Hoy almuerzo con ustedes, nos encontramos en la sala común de Stormenhand a la 1:30. Dile al elfo-

Artemis asintió.

Le dijo a Saba la noticia durante la clase y éste le dijo que Ru tendría que acomodarse al almuerzo de los martes con Sami.

-Cancelamos a Sami- propuso Artemis, no le apetecía compartir con mucha gente más.

-Va a parecer sospechoso-

-Quieres ver cómo te va a responder por lo del desayuno ¿no?-

-Sí-

¿Y cómo le respondió? Apareciendo a lo lejos, quince minutos después de lo pactado, cuando la tela estaba estirada y la comida dispuesta, con Lila Elmira. Artemis estaba a dos segundos de ponerse de pié para embestirla… pero entonces Elmira notó quienes estaban en el almuerzo del que Sami le había hablado… sus ojos se enfocaron con una rabia indescriptible en Ru Hugin y con algo parecido al temor en Artemis. Giró sobre sus talones, le dijo algo descortés a Sami (porque inmediatamente ella abrió la boca, escandalizada) y entró al Castillo Joven a zancadas.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que tendríamos compañía- le dijo Sami a Saba, con los dientes apretados. Obviamente Ru era la razón por la que Elmira había huido, el causante de la victoria de Saba.

-No sabía que vendrías con ella- respondió el elfo.

- ¿Eres amiga de Elmira?- le preguntó Ru.

Sami fingió no haberlo escuchado. Ru miró a Saba para preguntarle qué le estaba pasando y Sami miró a Artemis para pedirle que por favor detuviera la mirada de victoria de Saba, que no tenía por qué meter a Ru en esos asuntos.

Artemis se metió una aceituna más a la boca.

Sami se fue a media hora para las dos de la tarde, diciendo que tenía reunión con los delegados antes de que empezaran las clases. Para Artemis era obvio que estaba huyendo de la incomodidad y de la sonrisa burlona de Saba, además de querer molestarlos con Elmira, su nueva amiga.

- ¿No deberías ir con ella?- le preguntó Saba a Artemis, cuando Sami ya estaba lejos- van a estar todos los delegados-

Y todavía no le había dicho nada a Ghana.

-No- respondió, señalando a Ru ligeramente con la cabeza. Era obvio que él quería algo, si no, no habría almorzado con ellos.

- ¿De verdad su amiga es amiga de Lila Elmira?- preguntó él, con asco.

-Debe estar pasando por una fase…- dijo Saba.

-Pero ustedes están bien tranquilos-

Saba miró a Artemis y soltó una carcajada. Ella se metió una aceituna a la boca y la masticó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Artemis mataría a Elmira para asegurarse de que no vuelva a hablar con Sami- explicó su mejor amigo.

-No puede ser buena para Sami- masculló Artemis, pero a la vez se repetía que no era una amistad en serio, que Elmira era sólo una manera de molestar a su mejor amigo, un contraataque tardío al hecho de que Hanna Marianne fuera novia de Saba. No podía ser una amistad en serio.

- ¿Crees que Elmira la utilice para molestarte?-

-No, Sami no le haría caso-

-Bueno, tenemos que hablar- interrumpió Ru, su voz seria hizo que los dos amigos voltearan a verlo inmediatamente- ya es hora-

- ¿Hoy?- preguntó Artemis.

-No, hay Astrología a la medianoche y no sé cuanto pueda tardarnos sacarle algo a Joshua… usando tus métodos…- le respondió- estaba pensando en el jueves-

-Después de esgrima- Saba asintió- Joshua se demora en bañarse. Tendría que bañarme rápido y seguirlo hasta llegar al pasillo en el que quedemos ese día… pero eso se vería muy sospechoso, mejor…- se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego asintió- ya, no hay problema, yo salgo con Joshua después de clase-

-Ya. Pero de todas maneras yo me encargo de que seas uno de los primeros en recibir ducha- le dijo Ru- te tienes que bañar rápido también Artemis, de repente le puedo pedir a Creixell que--

-No te preocupes- secó Artemis.

-Cuando estemos en posición, primero confirmo que Joshua no ha estado usando los pasillos, eso es vital- recordó Saba- nadie se mueve hasta que tengamos esa prueba. Luego lo petrifico, Artemis le quita la varita y abre el agujero de pasillo y Ru lo mete. Rápido-

-Adentro, Saba es el encargado del interrogatorio, yo de la intimidación y Artemis cuida que Joshua no haga nada sospechoso- continuó Ru- … a parte de tener prendido tu… medidor de _necesareidad_-

-Si lo dejamos respirar aunque sea un segundo, se escapa. Si grita o llama la atención de alguien, perdemos nuestra oportunidad-

- ¿No sospecha nada, no?- preguntó Artemis.

-No- respondió Ru- no le hemos hablado ni más que antes ni menos-

- ¿Nadie más sabe?-

-Sólo los tres-

- ¿Nadie más va a saber?-

-Sólo los tres, Black, ya basta con eso-

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Cuando se pusieron de pié, Saba hizo a un lado los platos y recogió la manta sobre la que habían comido, la enrolló y la puso bajo el brazo.

-Si nos va mal, vamos a ser los matones- les dijo a Artemis y a Ru. Ellos asintieron.

* * *

Artemis se perdió la última media hora de la clase de Latín el miércoles porque empezó a sentir arcadas, por suerte el profesor Bridge simpatizaba con los alumnos enfermos.

-No te preocupes por tu traducción Black, ya la has avanzado bastante… más bien… no pueden salir durante clase sin un delegado, así que Elmira, anda con ella al baño, por favor-

- ¿Profesor?- rezongó Elmira.

-No te estoy pidiendo que le sujetes la cabeza-

Lila miró a Artemis y ella estaba tan ocupada tratando de detener el vómito que no tuvo tiempo de responder su gesto de desaprobación. Se puso de pié con cuidado y salió lo más rápido que podía del salón, con Lila Elmira persiguiéndola por los corredores.

- ¡Tienes que ir a mi ritmo!- le dijo Lila Elmira, trotando para poder ir a su paso- si no te ven conmigo te van a detener, son órdenes de Viper…-

Artemis la miró con odio. Lila Elmira se calló en ese instante y se conformó a trotar junto a ella, pero levantando el pecho lo suficiente como para que se supiera que ella era la delegada.

Cuando Artemis entró al baño, abriendo la puerta con un golpe, se abalanzó a uno de los cubículos, se arrodilló y esperó. Su mandíbula ya estaba tiesa, en cualquier momento sentiría la masa caliente en su garganta… pero tenía que relajarse porque así era más rápido. Si seguía llorando iba a cerrar el camino del vómito y no podía hacer eso aunque quisiera, tenía que vomitar ya. Si empezaba antes, acababa antes. Era sólo un segundo. Si lo guardaba, si lo resentía, iba a dolerle la cabeza tanto que tendría que tomarse dos dosis de la poción de Miss Grapehood y eso la iba a poner tonta, lo que sería perjudicial para la práctica de esgrima.

Artemis pensó que todo sería más fácil si Sami estuviera ahí.

- ¿Has comido algo en mal estado?- preguntó una voz chillona desde afuera.

Artemis apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Estaba sola en el baño, sola.

-Aunque también puedes estar empachada de aceitunas, he notado que comes demasiadas… ¿Black? ¿Black? ¿Estás ahí?-

-Cállate- gruñó Artemis, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Ah, lo siento-

Primera tanda. La segunda llegó de inmediato, dejándole a penas un segundo para tomar aire. Dos tandas más, no tan largas como las del lunes, pero lo suficiente como para que el dolor de cabeza le drenara. De todas maneras, cuando estuvo segura de que ya no vomitaría más, se bebió de un solo trago la poción de Miss Grapehood. Se aseguró de haberla guardado bien antes de salir del cubículo, si Lila Elmira la veía, podía disparar la mayor cantidad de preguntas que jamás había oído.

- ¿Ya, segura?- le preguntó ella. Estaba apoyada en los lavatorios, con los brazos cruzados- si quieres te puedes quedar más rato, igual ya perdimos la clase-

Artemis la hizo a un lado para lavarse la boca y mojarse la cara.

-Deberías bañarte, estás sudando-

La miró a través del espejo con ambas cejas levantadas. Elmira asintió, comprendiendo que tenía que quedarse callada. Y, por suerte, en todo el camino lo hizo.

- ¿Elmira, Black? ¿Qué hacen fuera de clase?-

El profesor Gamma apareció en su camino como si acabara de materializarse. Lila Elmira se detuvo en el instante en que notó que iba hacia ellas y Artemis la miró gravemente por el resquicio del ojo.

-Delegada Elmira, profesor- corrigió Elmira, cuando la gárgola Gamma se plantó frente a ellas- estoy acompañando a la alumna Black del baño-

Artemis asintió.

-Lo que sucede es que se sintió mal en clase. Náuseas. Y bueno… ya sabe, vomitó bastante-

¡Lengua larga! ¿Cómo diablos era que nunca le había hecho un favor a todo el mundo y se ahogaba con ella? ¿O se la cortaba de un mordisco después de bostezar? ¡Maldita Elmira!

- ¿Vomitar? ¿Te sientes bien, Black?- preguntó el profesor Gamma, mirándola con sus ojos de gárgola.

Artemis asintió, intentando no darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Ha sido por la migraña?- volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Tienes migrañas?- chilló Lila Elmira.

-Sí. Tengo que ir al salón… la práctica de esgrima--

-Delegada Elmira, recoja las cosas de Black y llévelas a su habitación, por favor. Usted Black, venga conmigo-

-Pero…- protestaron las dos a la vez.

Gamma las calló con una sola mirada.

Lila Elmira caminó con ellos hasta que tuvo que tomar un pasillo pequeño para ir al salón en el que llevaban Latín. Artemis la escuchó gruñendo en voz baja y vio su cabeza moviéndose muchas veces de un lado a otro, como si estuviera conversando con ella misma.

Ojalá Saba se diera cuenta de lo que Elmira iba a hacer y se ofreciera a ser él quien se encargara de sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde vamos, profesor?- le preguntó Artemis, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban yendo hacia el gimnasio.

-A ver al profesor Pólux y a pedirle que le de una noche de asueto. Dudo mucho que pueda hacer esgrima en esas condiciones-

-Eso lo decido yo. Perdón- se disculpó rápidamente, aunque Gamma ni la miró- me siento bien, es innecesario--

-Esas jaquecas suyas, Black, esas migrañas y esos vómitos… ya va siendo mi alumna por cuatro años y es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que las tiene- la voz de Gamma era lenta y ronca, sin color alguno. Educada y fría, como la del tío Remus y Saba cuando se molestaban- debería hacerse ver por la enfermera, que le haga un examen-

-No es necesario-

- ¿Ah no?-

-No. Ya sé lo que tengo. Lo de hoy no ha sido nada, me olvidé de la poción nada más- mintió- puedo entrenar-

No podía decirle al profesor Pólux, él ya la había visto enferma antes y siempre hablaba de que los esgrimistas debían estar siempre saludables como manzanas… pensaría que era enfermiza, no la dejaría ni siquiera imaginarse como suplente para los Juegos. No. Si anunciaba en clase que ella estaba enferma y Greenhouse escuchaba, tendría todo el permiso para romper su promesa y contarle todo a Pólux. Esgrimista enfermiza. Incluso la podrían degradar a la lista de espera del equipo, hasta que se curara.

-En unas semanas voy a estar repuesta- volvió a decirle al profesor Gamma.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?-

-Así es mi cuerpo- dijo Artemis, intentando sonar normal.

- ¿Todas tus enfermedades son así de planificadas?-

Artemis negó.

-No ha sido nada, de verdad profesor. Por favor, no llame al profesor Pólux-

Gamma se detuvo para mirarla fijamente. Artemis contuvo la respiración, no tenía idea de lo que la gárgola estaba haciendo, pero esa no era una mirada normal, hasta había ladeado un poco la cabeza… y uno de sus labios se estiraba, como si quisiera sonreír.

- ¿Cargas contigo la poción?- le preguntó.

- ¿Qué? Ah. Sí- Artemis la sacó- aquí está- se la mostró.

Eso pareció convencer a Gamma, quien asintió. La sonrisa que pretendía se extendió en su rostro, pero aún así no dejó de ser más que una mueca desagradable.

-Entonces tómala de una vez, la migraña puede ser insoportable-

Gamma se fue después de que Artemis le diera un sorbito nervioso a su poción, siempre con los ojos clavados en el profesor y no dejó de vigilarlo hasta que desapareció por una esquina, muchos metros delante de ella. No podía quitarle el ojo, no sabía qué era lo que su cerebro de gárgola estaba planeando, tal vez llamar a Pólux desde más adelante o a los delegados o cualquier cosa, ese profesor no le daba confianza.

Y justo en el momento en que doblaba la esquina, a Artemis le pareció ver que Gamma metía la mano al bolsillo y sacaba un coso delicado, con un cuello de vidrio, muy parecido al de su propia botellita.

- ¡Black!-

Artemis chilló. Alguien acababa de gritar su nombre tras ella. Alguien que estaba riéndose burlonamente. Alguien a quien había escuchado tantas veces en esas últimas semanas, que reconoció al instante.

-Capitán- dijo, cuando se volteó.

Gerard Greenhouse la miró con las últimas risitas todavía en su boca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Black?- le preguntó.

-Voy al gimnasio-

- ¿Sin tus cosas?-

-Me las están cuidando-

-Ojalá que sea Ghana Abies quien tiene tus cosas- Greenhouse levantó una ceja cuando vio el rostro inexpresivo de Artemis- ahh… ¿qué pasa Black? No estaba hablando en broma cuando te dije que no entrarías a practicar a menos que trajeras a Ghana Abies-

-Sí, capitán-

-Y sería bueno que no perdieras tantos entrenamientos. No nos sirves fuera de forma-

-Sí capitán-

* * *

-Sé que la profesora Ater ha venido a verte-

Fleance la miró sin pestañear por todo el tiempo que ella mantuvo la mirada. Sólo unos segundos, porque conforme el capitán del equipo de quidditch se iba recuperando, sus expresiones de rechazo volvían al alto nivel habitual.

-No estoy de humor. La gente se está tomando un descanso del Salto y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo, amiga de Saba-

-Le hiciste creer a Dan que estaba soñando- le respondió Artemis, sentándose en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de Fleance y sacando su bolsita de cuero.

- ¿Dan te dijo que la profesora Ater había venido?-

-No, me lo dijo ella-

Eso puso a Fleance tan pálido que Artemis tuvo miedo de que fuera a desmejorarse. Tal vez la caída había afectado sus nervios.

- ¿Puedes no comer esas cosas aquí?- le preguntó el capitán del equipo de quidditch en un susurro refiriéndose a las aceitunas de Artemis.

Ella se metió una última a la boca y masticó mirándolo fijamente. Los capitanes de los equipos de Goldenwand tenían serios problemas de actitud y ya se estaba cansando de tener que soportarlos.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

Artemis negó. En realidad tenía que hacer un par de cosas sin mucha importancia, pero no le daban ganas… en cambio estar ahí, hablando del Salto era algo que de verdad le interesaba.

-No encuentro a Adrian Acutus- le dijo a Fleance, al cabo.

-Es un Darkenlord, no lo vas a ver a menos que él quiera-

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la profesora lo que estaba pasando?-

-Vete- le dijo Fleance, después de un rato.

-Tal vez Bert Falcone y Adrian Acutus seguirían con nosotros-

-Amiga de Saba, hablo en serio. Sobre el descanso también, deja de molestar la profesora Ater-

Artemis salió de la enfermería sin siquiera mirar de reojo a Fleance. Después de todo ya tenía lo que quería, él mismo lo había confirmado: la profesora Ater había ido a verlo y él no le había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba desinformada, es más, el capitán del equipo de quidditch hasta pudo haber sido el responsable de la idea que tenía la profesora sobre ellos cansados de tanto Salto. Tal vez si Bert Falcone y Adrian Acutus se enteraran de eso volverían con ellos. Tal vez si Fleance hubiera hablado antes no le habrían quitado el cordón de delgado a Acutus. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse callado?

Era difícil pensar en Fleance como un cobarde, porque la razón por la que estaba ahí era justamente porque había salvado a una niña, pero en ese momento no podía imaginarlo de otra manera.

Si él no quería decirles a los demás, entonces ella misma lo haría.

- ¡Black! ¿Qué haces aquí?- ni bien puso un pié fuera de la enfermería, Gerard Greenhouse apareció frente a ella de un salto, como si la hubiera estado esperando.

-Me dijeron que Ghana estaba aquí, capitán, haciendo papeleo para la enfermera- respondió Artemis, luego de saltar del susto.

Lo habían dicho, de verdad… Sami le contó que habían asignado a Ghana para el papeleo del mediodía que terminaba a las dos de la tarde. Ah… claro, eran diez para las nueve de la noche, tal vez por eso no la encontró, que mala suerte.

-Qué conveniente para ti-

-No estoy enferma, vine a buscarla-

- ¿Y?-

Artemis negó.

-Bueno, tienes un día más y toda la tarde del viernes para seguir intentando-

-Pero, capitán ¿y si no quiere que la encuentren?-

-No es una Darkenlord, no tiene esa prerrogativa, si no la encuentras es porque no puedes-

Artemis asintió. Greenhouse siguió su camino… no hacia la salida del Castillo Joven. ¿No le preocupaba el toque de queda?

-Ah- dijo, cuando estaba a veinte metros de ella- tengo una idea, como parece que todavía no te das cuenta de que yo soy el capitán y lo que digo se hace rápido y sin preguntar, por cada hora que pase desde ahorita hasta la práctica del viernes, me vas a deber veinte abdominales. Si llegas con Ghana Abies, no te los cobro, si vienes sola… bueno… serían más de 900-

* * *

-Me van a doler- le dijo a Saba esa noche.

Encontró a su mejor amigo en la sala común de Stormenhand, avanzando con la composición que Dimber les había pedido para Encantamientos Ocultos que Artemis ni siquiera había empezado.

Cuando Saba la vio, levantó la cabeza, sonrió y le señaló su morral, que estaba a salvo tras él. Artemis suspiró aliviada y se desplomó sobre el mueble largo en el que estaba su mejor amigo, quien le exigió que le contara, inmediatamente, por qué Lila Elmira se quería llevar sus cosas. Artemis le contó lo de Gamma, cómo el profesor quería llevarla con Pólux, su encuentro con Greenhouse, la visita a la enfermería y su encuentro con Greenhouse, nuevamente.

-Es increíble que prefieras los 900 y tantos abdominales a hablar con Ghana- le dijo Saba, tomando un descanso de su composición- si dices que está tan desanimada, entonces llévala y que Greenhouse vea eso por sí mismo, no es un idiota-

A pesar de que ella misma fuera la que había abierto la conversación sobre Greenhouse, a Artemis le parecía sumamente extraño que Saba no le hubiera preguntado sobre su vista a Fleance.

-Es mi capitán- dijo, sin estar segura de qué tenía que ver con lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir- visité al tuyo- le recordó.

-Se le ve mejor ¿no?- preguntó Saba distraídamente, volviendo a sus tareas.

- ¿Lo has visto?-

-Sí, ayer, aprovechando que el equipo está entrenando. Dice que le faltan una o dos semanas para sanarse por completo y una más para volver a montar escoba-

- ¿Te dijo algo del Salto?-

- ¿Sigues pensando en eso?-

- ¿Tú no?-

-No tanto como tú-

-Saba- Artemis se sentó junto a él- la profesora Ater ha ido a visitar a Fleance desde que se accidentó…- a pesar de que bajara la voz, se aseguró de que lo siguiente sonara muy importante- y él nunca le dijo nada de lo que estaba pasando-

-No creo que hayan hablado de eso- le dijo, espantándola con su pluma.

-Ella preguntaba- insistió Artemis.

- ¿Y?- Saba bajó la pluma y la miró- Fleance está enfermo todavía y no creo que molestarlo sea la mejor manera de ayudar, Artemis. Y la profesora Ater… bueno, francamente, si yo fuera ella, preferiría tomarme un tiempo de lo que pasó-

-Lo mismo dijo Fleance-

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual-

Artemis negó con la cabeza, su mejor amigo no entendía que lo que ella quería no era tener una charla casual con un tema sin mucha importancia, sólo para pasar el rato. Le estaba diciendo algo realmente importante para ella y también, según su manera de ver las cosas, para el resto de integrantes de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto.

-No entiendes, Saba: la profesora Ater no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando porque Fleance le dijo que no pasaba nada, eso significa que no sólo no tiene la culpa de lo que les hicieron a ustedes, sino que pudo haberlo evitado-

-Ya…-

-Eso no lo sabe Adrian Acutus, si le decimos seguramente vuelve. Y si le explicamos a Bert Falcone…-

-Artemis ¿te das cuenta de lo que quieres hacer?- le preguntó Saba- le quieres quitar toda la culpa a la profesora Ater para echársela a Fleance-

Eso no era lo que…

-Sólo a Adrian Acutus- susurró Artemis- y no le voy a echar la culpa a Fleance-

- ¿Y con eso vas a estar tranquila?-

Ella asintió.

-Bueno… supongo que está bien. Cuando terminemos con lo que tenemos que hacer te ayudo a buscarlo-

Artemis le dio un beso en la mejilla a Saba. Él sonrió y le dio otro de vuelta. Dos chicas de últimos años que estaban sentadas cerca de ellos fingiendo estudiar, rugieron y miraron a Artemis sobre sus libros, con los rostros completamente desencajados. Artemis se desabrochó el cinto y puso su espada sobre la mesita con un gesto contundente pero casual, como quien no quería la cosa. Las chicas dejaron de mirarlos en el acto.

- ¿Vas a hacer tarea conmigo?- le preguntó Saba, mientras escribía en su pergamino.

-Ajá- respondió ella, mirando a las chicas de reojo.

Los dos dieron por terminada su sesión de tareas masomenos a las once de la noche, con una sala común bastante más llena que de costumbre, por razones obvias. Por suerte la espada de Artemis mantuvo lejos a todos, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que chicas de todos los años se acercaran a su mejor amigo a preguntarle cosas de cursos, a veces, que ni él había llevado.

-Duerme bien- le dijo Saba, después de darle un beso a Artemis en la frente.

Y eso funcionó como un beso de la muerte, porque lo único que tuvo Artemis fueron pesadillas, secundadas por una profunda sudoración… y vómito.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de calzarse las botas, ni bien se sintió despierta corrió como un animal al baño y se encerró ahí. Por suerte no fueron más de diez segundos, una tanda mediocre que ni siquiera le dejó mal sabor de boca, pero sí latidos acelerados. Tomó un baño con agua fría para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo y enfriarse la cabeza, se lavó los dientes y una vez afuera ni siquiera esperó a secarse para ponerse un pijama nuevo. Rebuscó con muchísimo cuidado (para no despertar a sus compañeras) entre los bolsillos de su saco hasta encontrar su saquito de aceitunas (por suerte no tenía mal sabor de boca ni reminiscencias de aceituna), una vez que lo encontró se echó la capa sobre los hombros y salió al balcón.

Le encantó sentir frío luego de haber estado medio dormida y medio despierta dando vueltas bajo sus sábanas sudadas. Le encantó poder quitarse el mal sabor de boca con una aceituna después de tantas veces que las había odiado por quince minutos. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, le encantó ya no sentir los retortijones en el estómago, ni el sudor caliente.

Con un poco de preocupación, Artemis reconoció que los vómitos se estaban haciendo más frecuentes y a pesar de que no podía ser completamente consiente de la magnitud de las jaquecas porque la poción de Miss Grapehood era más que efectiva, estaba segura de que el aniversario estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sacó una pepita de aceituna de su boca y la puso con cuidado en la palma de su mano, se le acababa de ocurrir…

_Ursa Ater enterándose de que toda la Sociedad Secreta se ha ido. Morgana Gabrián riéndose de ella. La carta de mi tío Remus._

Tan rápido como sintió el vapor de la rabia, la pepita se movió de un lado a otro en su palma antes de empezar a levitar. También estaba eso. Las hormigas asquerosas que la recorrían toda con más facilidad que en el resto del año. Pero no importaba porque en esa ocasión Saba y ella se asegurarían de que todo acabara pronto, el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida ya estaba por terminarse, según su mejor amigo sólo faltaba dejarlo reposar por unos días y quedaba listo para usar.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- llamó una voz, desde el dormitorio de los chicos, justo bajo su habitación.

Artemis se pegó a las mamparas.

- ¿Hola?-

- ¿Ru?- preguntó Artemis, aunque su voz sonaba muy ronca para ser la de él.

- ¿Artemis?-

El corazón de Artemis empezó a latir velozmente. De pronto sintió como si nunca hubiera escuchado su nombre antes. "Artemis". "Artemis". Sonaba bonito.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- le preguntó Ru, pero ella no le respondió ni se despegó de la mampara- ¿sigues afuera?-

Artemis estaba quieta como una estatua, con las manos pegadas al cristal de la mampara, que se resbalaban cada cierto tiempo a causa del sudor de sus palmas.

Ru se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que Artemis supuso que se había metido de nuevo a su habitación.

-Me vas a hacer hablar solo como un imbécil ¿no?- dijo él, después de un largo rato, haciendo sobresaltar a Artemis.

Sonrió, feliz de que nadie más la pudiera ver.

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño- le dijo Ru- he estado pensando en… lo cerca que está el Torneo de la Confederación-

Asintió aun sonriendo, aunque él no pudiera verla. Lo entendía, sabía cuan importante era el quidditch para él.

-La composición que ha mandado Dimber tampoco ayuda mucho- continuó.

Esa vez negó. No pues, la composición estaba complicada, toda el curso de Dimber estaba complicado en sí, pero eso no era en lo que estaba pensando. En realidad no estaba pensando en nada, sólo estaba concentrada en lo bien que se sentía esa sensación en el pecho, como falta de aire… y el calor suavecito en las mejillas, lejano a ese bochorno horroroso de unas horas antes.

Sonrió todavía más grande y se echó con cuidado en el piso, con las manos cayendo entre los agujeros de la baranda, de modo que Ru pudiera ver que no se había ido. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. De pronto todo lo que había pasado o estaba por pasar parecía lejano o por lo menos poco importante.

Ru rió a penas, seguro porque había visto las manos de Artemis colgando.

-Buenas noches, Artemis. Mañana muy temprano, por favor-

-Buenas noches-

A la mañana siguiente, Artemis intentó recordar cómo había ido hasta su cama, porque estaba totalmente segura de que se había quedado dormida en el piso del balcón.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver el filtro, por favor?- le preguntó a Saba cuando él llegó a la Sala común. Artemis lo esperaba desde hacía rato ya.

Saba asintió.

-En la noche- le dijo.

-Gracias-

- ¿Has tenido náuseas de nuevo?- preguntó Saba cuando llegaban al Castillo Joven.

-Vomité en la madrugada-

- ¿Y tu cabeza…?-

-La poción de Miss Grapehood es efectiva--

De pronto Sami apareció frente a ellos de manera tan sorpresiva que Artemis podría haber jurado que acababa de saltar desde algún agujero de los pasillos secretos de Stormenhand. Tal vez por eso se asustó.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué tanto se cuchichean?- les preguntó.

-Buenos días señorita delegada- Saba le pasó a Sami una mano por el hombro y la acercó a él- ¿cómo ha amanecido?-

- ¿Qué te pasa?- a pesar de que Sami sonara incómoda, no se movió un solo centímetro del abrazo del elfo.

-Nada. Solamente estoy cansado de que nos peleemos por estupideces, Sami, esto de Lila Elmira está dejando de ser divertido-

-Hanna Marianne también- acotó Sami.

-Bueno…-

-Aclárate, elfo-

-Digo que si quieres ser amiga de Elmira, todo bien…-

Sami se sorprendió y miró a Saba con la boca abierta durante todo el tiempo que les tomó llegar al comedor.

- ¿En serio?- le preguntó.

Saba asintió.

- ¿Y tú, Artemis?- Sami volteó para ver a su mejor amiga.

-Aguantaré- admitió ella.

Sami se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Artemis la notó confundida mientras se servía los cereales, como si no terminara de creerles. Miró a Saba sobre la espalda de Sami y este asintió suavemente, él también se había dado cuenta.

-Hay algo- les dijo Sami, al cabo- ¿qué ha pasado, elfo?- encaró a Saba- no me has dicho eso de a gratis, hay algo que quieres que nosotras aceptemos a cambio… ¿vas a pasar las vacaciones de medio año en la casa de Marianne? ¿es eso?-

-No- respondió Saba, ofendido- bueno, ya… lo que pasa es que quería pedirte que cancelemos hoy la sesión…-

-…porque vas a estar con Hanna Marianne-

-Sí-

Sami miró a Artemis y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pero hoy íbamos a perfeccionar nuestros _patronus_…- Sami suspiró- bueno, ya no importa…-

-Puedo llegar después si quieres-

- ¿Para que nos apestes con el perfume de Hanna Marianne? Ni loca-

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así, Sami-

Sami se encogió de hombros.

A pesar de que el desayuno se hubiera vuelto incómodo, Saba se las arregló para hacer reír a Sami y al final los tres hicieron planes no sólo para una sesión maratónica de magia en el salón del Pensadero, sino que también para pasar juntos la tarde del domingo en algún lugar apartado de la escuela. Cuando Sami les dio besos de despedida antes de correr a su primera clase, parecía que jamás hubieran discutido.

-La mía ya está- dijo Saba, viendo a Sami salir del Comedor- pensé que iba a ser más fácil-

Artemis negó.

* * *

La primera clase del día era Historia de la Magia, a la que Ru no atendió por recomendación del mismísimo profesor Bridge, debido a que tenía una fea gripe causada por haber salido de los camerinos a la noche fría con el cabello mojado y el cuerpo caliente, luego de su entrenamiento de quidditch.

En la siguiente clase, Artes Oscuras y Defensa, con la profesora Gabrián, Artemis y Saba fueron separados por indisciplina, después de que Artemis atacara a Lila Elmira con el nuevo encantamiento que estaban aprendiendo (_Serpens surgit_, _un encantamiento de la tradición Stormenhand que los padres fundadores utilizaron en un principio para hacer surgir a las grandes serpientes marinas que habitaban en el Lago para que atraparan al enemigo y los llevaran a las profundidades, pero que había evolucionado hasta su forma actual, en la cual el atacado sentía que cosas viscosas, por demás invisibles, lo apretaban de todas las extremidades contra el piso_) y Saba la defendiera de la llamada de atención de Gabrián, argumentando que fue la primera persona del salón a la que le había salido el encantamiento y que por eso no debería castigarla, sino premiarla.

-Cuando usted sea profesor, señor Schnuppermault- empezó Gabrián con la voz gélida- podrá hacer lo que desee, por muy equivocado que esté, pero por ahora confórmese con recibir las enseñanzas de magos más calificados… y también sería bueno que les mostrara respeto. Black, como ya nos ha demostrado que puede hacer el encantamiento con facilidad, siéntese en mi escritorio y empiece un ensayo de mil palabras sobre el uso indebido de la magia, no saldrá de este salón hasta que lo termine. Schnuppermault, trabaje con Isaacs mientras Elmira se repone-

Los dos mejores amigos intercambiaron una mirada significativa antes de separarse.

Luego de que la clase de Gabrián acabara, Saba esperó a Artemis por casi media hora y cuando ella por fin salió, tenía cabello pegado a la frente y a las mejillas, producto del sudor y se masajeaba la mano derecha. Además estaba furiosa.

-Esa zorra- masculló Artemis, cuando se alejaban del salón- mil palabras… ¡a mi!-

-Ya, ya pasó. Mírale el lado amable, Elmira era la pareja de Joshua… si él hubiera estado empatado con Marcus o con alguien más no te habrías sentido tan bien de atacarlos-

- ¿Pudiste hablar con él?-

-Sí, parecía normal, pero todavía está incómodo-

-Lo leíste-

-Toda la clase, aunque también hablamos… me va a mostrar su nueva Saeta de Fuego después de esgrima- luego de unos segundos de intercambiar miradas sombrías, Saba soltó una risita- la cara de Elmira cuando las serpientes la estaban jalando al piso...-

Artemis y Saba se detuvieron, riendo, frente al retrato de una mujer con un sombrero blanco tan grande que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Artemis sacó su varita mientras Saba vigilaba que nadie se acercara.

-No abre- anunció unos segundos después.

- ¿Qué?- Saba hizo a un lado a Artemis e intentó abrir él mismo el agujero para entrar a la red de pasillos secretos, pero nada- mierda…-

Artemis detuvo a Saba cuando quiso correr hacia otro agujero que los llevara a la red de pasillos… era inútil, si encontraban uno que todavía se abriera, dejaría de hacerlo eventualmente. De cualquier manera ya casi nadie usaba los pasillos, lo había escuchado de Creixell cuando ella y Ghana descansaban en clase de Gabrián.

-Vas a tener que estar muy atenta- le dijo Saba a Artemis- golpear a Joshua va a ser muy tentador…-

-Tenemos un trato- recordó ella, duramente.

Y de cualquier manera, acababa de aprender el encantamiento preciso para mantenerlo.

-No le digas a Ru- dijo segundos después, cuando llegaron a la enfermería. Saba asintió.

Artemis se hizo hacia atrás para que la enfermera no la viera y esperó. Saba debía entrar a la enfermería para visitar a Fleance, como hacía tres veces por semana. Treinta minutos de conversación, probablemente con muchos "sí capitán" de por medio y luego, al momento de salir del biombo que guardaba a Fleance, Saba se toparía con Ru, atrapado por Miss Grapehood (como hacía cuando Artemis se enfermaba), que bajo ningún motivo quería tomar comprimidos ni pociones por quien sabe qué razón se habría inventado. "¿Está muy enfermo, Miss Grapehood?" preguntaría Saba. "No mucho, si se tomara esto estaría sano en un dos por tres, pero no hay nadie quien le abra la boca. Si tú pudieras convencerlo… a ti siempre te hacen caso tus amigos". Después de muchos "no le aseguro nada" y otros disfuerzos más por parte de Saba (secundados por su mirada persuasiva y su sonrisa encantadora) y acompañados por gruñidos de Ru, la enfermera terminaría por botar al enfermo de la enfermería, después de todo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, más que darle la poción… y él se negaba rotundamente. "No puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado". Finalmente le confiaría el frasquito con la solución a Saba y amenazaría a Ru diciéndole que si no se la tomaba, y ella lo sabría, lo iba a acusar con el profesor Cástor y adiós temporada de quidditch. ¿Levantarían sospechas por irse? No. Miss Grapehood comprendía que la enfermería podría ser un lugar tenebroso para muchos… probablemente pensara que ese era el caso de Ru. Después de todo él nunca había ido como paciente.

- ¡Nada de hacer esgrima!- le gritó a Ru, cuando Saba abrió la puerta. Artemis se puso de pié rápidamente- y ni bien acabe la clase, a dormir-

-Sí, Miss Grapehood- gruñó Ru, con la voz tupida.

Los tres se encontraron a unos metros de la puerta y con mucho sigilo se escurrieron por los pasillos, que estaban vacíos, porque todos debían estar en el comedor, almorzando.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Ru al rato.

Artemis lo miró detenidamente por primera vez. Estaba horrible: pálido y con los ojos rojos y hundidos. Su nariz estaba irritada de tantas veces que se la había frotado y su voz gruesa tupida casi parecía una broma. Sin contar que el pelo que siempre le tapaba un ojo estaba recogido por una bincha, seguro su frente estaba caliente y no lo soportaba.

Era la primera vez que le veía los dos ojos. Eran oscuros, bien oscuros.

-Yo ya tengo la mía- le dijo Saba.

-Yo acabo de conseguir la mía. ¿La tuya, Artemis?-

-En la noche, con el profesor Pólux-

-Es una buena coartada- le aseguró el elfo a Ru.

Cada uno había acordado en crearse una coartada por si a Joshua se le ocurría acusarlos después. La de Saba era Hanna Marianne, tal y como le había dicho a Sami… y ella la podía corroborar. La de Ru, su enfermedad. ¿Qué estuvo haciendo después de la clase de esgrima? Durmiendo, por órdenes de la enfermera, sino, no me habría sanado. Y la de Artemis era todavía más sencilla: después de la clase de esgrima le pidió al profesor Pólux unos equipos prestados para entrenar, argumentando que no había podido hacerlo lo suficiente porque en la práctica pasada Greenhouse la había tenido haciendo diligencias.

-Pero que estén mañana aquí a primera hora-

-Sí profesor-

Como Ru lo había prometido, se encargó de crear una distracción para que Saba y Joshua fueran los primeros en ducharse. Cuando Artemis iba al baño de las chicas vio a su mejor amigo escurrirse del gimnasio junto a Joshua, los dos conversaban alegremente, probablemente sobre la Saeta de Fuego, que había sido un gran apoyo para sus planes.

Tragó saliva. Acababa de empezar.

Se encontró con Ru diez minutos después, a espaldas del gimnasio. El estaba tiritando de frío y con la frente llena de sudor a pesar de no haberse levantado de la colchoneta durante toda la clase de esgrima, seguro era por culpa de la fiebre.

-Apúrate- cuasi ordenó él, abriendo los brazos.

Artemis estiró su varita hacia él y susurró unas palabras cortas, que hicieron que Ru se estremeciera y que empezara a arrancarse de él una masa de algo que parecía agua sucia. Cuando Artemis terminó de sacar toda la enfermedad, Ru cayó sobre sus rodillas inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire por la nariz que le fue posible. Luego lo oyó reír aliviado.

-Ese hechizo tuyo es efectivo- le dijo a Artemis, cuando se volvió a verlo- parece gripe de verdad-

Ella asintió, la clave de los hechizos de enfermedad que había aprendido con Sami era justamente que fueran enfermedades reales, se lo dijo esa mañana, cuando se encontraron a las 6 en la sala común, justo antes de enfermarlo con su varita… pero no la había escuchado. Claro, obvio, no era Creixell.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ru, señalando el protector de pecho que Artemis se estaba poniendo.

-Le pedí los equipos al profesor-

-Ah, vas a llevar puesta tu coartada-

Artemis se encogió de hombros, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa.

Ni bien estuvo lista, ella y Ru corrieron hacia la escuela, teniendo mucho cuidado de que nadie los viera. Por suerte todos sus compañeros de Stormenhand ya se habían ido o a la Isla o a cenar, así que no se encontraron con nadie. Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar que Saba les había indicado esa tarde en el almuerzo, hacia donde llevaría a Joshua.

Con cada paso que la acercaba, Artemis iba sintiendo un curioso peso en los pies, como si caminara por lodo cada vez más espeso. No se atrevió a mirar a Ru por miedo a que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, no podía permitir que él pensara que ella tenía miedo, porque una cosa era controlar a su mejor amigo, a quien conocía hacía cuatro años y otra era resistir los embates de Ru Hugin y sabía que estaría en desventaja si él sabía que ella temía.

El solo hecho de pensar en lo atenta que tendría que estar hizo que le empezara a latir la cabeza.

Artemis se detuvo de golpe. Acababa de ver a Saba a unos pasos de la naciente de un pasillo, parado justo al frente de una estatua que ocultaba un agujero del pasillo secreto. Ru se detuvo junto a ella y los dos se ocultaron tras la esquina a esperar la señal de Saba. En silencio, estaban sólo a unos pasos de ellos, tanto que podían escuchar su conversación.

Mientras le daba un sorbo a la poción que Miss Grapehood le había dado para las migrañas, Artemis recordó paso a paso la segunda parte del plan: Saba diría _"Petrificus Totalus"_ casi casi en un susurro y ellos tendrían que correr. Claro que sin hacer mucho ruido, porque podrían llamar la atención de…

No.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que la gente no pase por aquí?- preguntó Artemis. Jamás habían hablado de eso, simplemente habían asumido que el pasillo estaría vacío… pero alguien podía pasar y verlos.

Ru se puso tan pálido como cuando estaba enfermo.

-Mierda- masculló. Artemis lo vio mover los ojos de un lado a otro, como si intentara encontrar respuestas en el aire- tú haz guardia de otros, yo la hago de ellos dos, es lo mejor que podemos hacer-

Artemis asintió.

-Ya pues, pero hay que llegar antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo Saba, animadamente, unos metros más allá- tomemos un atajo-

-No hay apuro, mi _Saeta de Fuego _está bien guardada…- respondió Joshua.

Ru tembló. Artemis lo miró con desconfianza. No podía distraerse de él, siempre había un momento en el que se abrumaba y empezaba a hacer cosas a diestra y siniestra sin pensar. Sólo esperaba que la poción de Miss Grapehood hiciera efecto rápido, porque el dolor de cabeza generalmente la distraía.

-Pero nos vamos a demorar por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a la isla y no nos va a quedar tiempo para volar en la escoba, por el toque de queda. Mejor hay que agarrar un pasillo-

-Ah… ya pues, hay que buscar uno más allá-

Artemis y Ru se pegaron a la pared cuando oyeron los pasos de Joshua. Los dos tenían ya las manos en los bolsillos, listos para sacar sus varitas.

-No, acá hay uno, estoy seguro- le dijo Saba.

- ¿Ah sí?- Joshua se detuvo.

Artemis y Ru respiraron.

-Claro, todo el mundo lo conoce-

-Ah. No sé, creo que no me gustan los pasillos secretos, no los uso mucho-

- ¡Ya!- masculló Ru.

-Shh…- calló Artemis, acababa de escuchar algo más que la voz de Saba.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo te mueves?-

Pasos.

-A pié. Hace…-

Ru también los oyó. Cómo no, si estaban haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, inminentes; si eran delegadas, todo se acababa, no habría manera de decirles que guardaran silencio y Joshua se daría cuenta.

Dándole una última mirada a Ru, Artemis se deslizó pegada a la pared hacia el lugar del que creía que venían los pasos, mientras intentaba pensar algo para desviar a la persona que venía. Una sola, sí, sólo escuchaba un par de pasos, porque los otros tumbos eran sólo los latidos de su cabeza. Tal vez debía aumentar la dosis de poción de Miss Grapehood.

Sacó su varita con la izquierda, mientras bebía del frasquito con la derecha. Una distracción ligera, algo que no fuera muy llamativo, porque Joshua y Saba seguían a unos metros nada más.

Los pasos se hicieron todavía más fuertes. Ya, piso resbaloso, un tropezón era suficiente como para que…

¿Adrian Acutus?

Caminando hacia ella, con los mismos pelos en punta, el uniforme blanco de Darkenlord sin el cordón dorado de Delegado y la misma expresión de estar en desacuerdo con todo. Por fin lo había encontrado. Tenía que decirle lo de la profesora Ater, que ella no sólo no sabía, sino que pensaba que estaban bien, y por eso no hizo nada. Tenía que preguntarle después de eso si seguiría en la Sociedad.

Él también la vio. Aunque estuvieran todavía lejos como para estar seguros, Artemis sabía que él también la había visto. Unas palabras nada más, sin echarle la culpa a Fleance.

¡Por fin lo había encontrado! Hacía tiempo que se no se sentía así de aliviada…

- ¡RU, NO!- oyó. Era la voz de Saba.

Una explosión.

Tenía que volver… pero, quién sabía cuándo volvería a encontrarse a Adrian Acutus… podía dejar a Saba y a Ru a cargo de Joshua, total, esa había sido su idea y ella sentía que la migraña se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte a pesar de haber tomado la poción de Miss Grapehood y así, con dolores de cabeza, no podría cuidar bien a Joshua, sería lo mismo que si no lo hiciera.

- ¿Black?- llamó él.

Ella asintió. "La profesora Ater no tiene la culpa, nos encontramos en dos horas para seguir hablando". Era perfecto y él estaría tan curioso que iría. No. Ni siquiera había tiempo para eso. Pero nunca más lo iba a volver a encontrar, Fleance lo había dicho mejor que nadie: era un Darkenlord, si no quería que lo vieran, entonces no lo verían.

Pero le había prometido a Saba. Y a Ru también. Comprometerse con lo que estaban haciendo.

Artemis se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr pasillo abajo, con el corazón latiéndole casi dolorosamente contra el pecho. Todavía escuchaba a Adrian Acutus llamándola. ¿Se estaba imaginando el sonido de sus pasos? No. Iba tras ella.

Mierda.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando llegó a la naciente del pasillo. Joshua estaba en el piso, con los ojos cerrados. Ru todavía lo apuntaba con su varita, parecía un toro, resoplando y resoplando, como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

A unos centímetros de él estaba Saba, apuntándolo, pero susurrándole palabras para tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Saba!- llamó Artemis- Adrian Acutus está viniendo-

En un segundo, Saba hizo a un lado a Ru y abrió el agujero que daba paso a uno de los pasillos de la red secreta de Stormenhand, hizo levitar a Joshua y lo metió bruscamente.

Artemis jaló a Ru de la túnica, corriendo tras Saba.

- ¡Black!- oyeron un segundo después de que la puerta del pasillo se cerrara. Era Adrian Acutus- ¡Black!-

* * *

La cabeza de Joshua dio un rebote, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido y tomara conciencia de golpe. Artemis, Saba y Ru se miraron sombríamente, no sólo no estaba dormido, sino que el ataque de Ru lo había dejado un poco menos que inconsciente.

Lo habían estado mirando fijamente por minutos que ya se perfilaban como horas, sin decirse una sola palabra, atentos a cada movimiento, a su respiración… o a la falta de.

Lo preferían así, desparramado en el piso y con los ojos cerrados, porque una vez que despertara no tenían idea de lo que iban a hacer, el plan se les había desviado. La intención era tomarlo tan de sorpresa y tan rápido que a Joshua no le quedaría nada más que hablar, la verdad saldría como mantequilla antes de que él estuviera consiente si quiera de dónde estaba, así se evitaban los golpes y los malos tratos que él podía usar como arma contra ellos. Pero ya no era así, ya no iba a ser tan fácil, ahora lo tendrían que _hacer _hablar.

En ese caso Artemis sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ella sabía que tendría que tener más cuidado con Ru y con Saba, que de por sí ya se veían frustrados porque las cosas no iban de acuerdo al plan.

_Maldita migraña inoportuna_. Sin dejar de mirar a Joshua, Artemis sacó su frasquito de poción y tomó un trago largo, con suerte eso le quitaría el dolor de cabeza sin dejarla tonta.

Joshua se sacudió. Artemis dudó unos segundos, pero luego corrió junto a él. Así era más fácil cuidarlo.

- ¿Qué…?- lentamente, Joshua empezó a volver en sí. Artemis vio a Saba y Ru palidecer bajo la luz azulina de sus _lumus. _Ella misma sintió un revoloteo en el estómago- ¿Quiénes…?-

- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¿Saba? Saba. Nosotros… ¡Tú!- gruñó Joshua, enfocando sus ojos en Ru- ¿qué mierda me has hecho, imbécil?- le gritó, señalándolo.

-Tranquilízate- pidió Saba- si gritas, te va a doler más-

-No he pedido que seas mi enfermera, elfa-

-Cállate- le espetó Artemis.

Joshua se volteó hacia ella con mucho cuidado y Artemis pudo darse cuenta de la mirada de asco que le dirigió, aún cuando estaban medio ocultos en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Joshua?- le preguntó Saba.

-Me duele la cabeza- gimió él- ¡pregúntale a esa bestia qué mierda me ha hecho!-

Saba detuvo a Ru (que estaba a segundos de volver a atacar a Joshua) poniéndole una mano en el pecho y le susurró algo al oído que ni Artemis ni Joshua pudieron escuchar, pero que hizo que se calmara, al menos en apariencia.

-Joshua…- reintentó Saba, pero Joshua no lo dejó continuar, porque empezó a gritar todavía más fuerte, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¡Basta!- ordenó Ru- ni siquiera te he dado tan fuerte-

- ¡ME DUELE!-

Artemis se estremeció. Joshua gritaba inexplicablemente fuerte, como si lo estuvieran descuartizando. Era estúpido que gritara así, más parecía que estaba…

- ¿A quien quieres llamar?- preguntó Artemis.

Miró significativamente a Saba; los ojos celestes del elfo, oscurecidos bajo la luz azulina, se hicieron grandotes y con un solo movimiento de la varita le quitó la voz a Joshua.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Ru a Artemis, inmóvil- los pasillos aíslan el ruido, nadie de afuera podría escuchar lo que pasa aquí adentro a menos que el agujero esté abierto-

Saba se acercó a Joshua de un salto y lo apuntó con la varita. Artemis se interpuso y le recordó, con una sola mirada, que habían quedado en algo. Nada de golpes hasta que fuera necesario y en ese momento, después de lo que Ru le había hecho, le estaban en deuda.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- repitió Saba, alejando un poco la varita- estás intentando llamar a alguien ¿no? Y hasta tú sabes que nadie de afuera te va a escuchar- poco a poco Joshua, que seguía vocalizando sus gritos, se fue quedando más y más perplejo por lo que Saba decía- pero hace tiempo que no entras a los pasillos, nunca te gustaron mucho ¿no?- Joshua se sacudió. Artemis lo sostuvo- ¿a quién estás llamando?-

-Artemis, anda a ver si viene alguien- dijo Ru.

-No, espérate- detuvo Saba- Joshua, te voy a dejar hablar. No grites, porque si no, te vuelvo a dejar sin voz. No intentes atacarme, sería por gusto, estás adolorido y nosotros somos tres… además, ya viste como los hechizos de Ru te dan sin que te los esperes. Tómate un minuto para que ordenes lo que nos vas a decir, porque vas a empezar a hablar, como te darás cuenta, no te queda de otra. Podemos estar aquí hasta la hora que sea, pero mientras más tarde sea, menos paciencia vamos a tener. Mira, como sé que vas a hablar, ni siquiera te voy a amarrar…-

Saba se paró y llamó a Artemis a su lado, para que dejara sólo a Joshua por un segundo. Ella, Saba y Ru juntaron las cabezas, aunque nunca dejaron de mirar de reojo a Joshua.

-Eso fue demasiado- le susurró a su mejor amigo, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago. Toda esa cortesía amenazante le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no era ella la que importaba en ese momento. Joshua estaba temblando silenciosamente en su lugar, con los ojos clavados en sus propias manos, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta en ellas.

Todo era demasiado, el ataque de Ru, las palabras de Saba, el hecho de despertar y haber sido abducido por tres personas de tu mismo señorío…

-Si está tratando de llamar a alguien es la única manera que tenemos de controlarlo- le dijo Saba- Ru, no hagas nada idiota de nuevo-

- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?- preguntó Artemis, horrorizada.

Saba no le respondió, en su lugar se dirigió a Joshua y le preguntó si estaba listo.

- ¿Lo has hecho?- repitió ella.

-Black, no necesitamos esto- le dijo Ru.

-Esto ¿qué?-

-Que te conviertas en Ghana. Francamente no la llamamos porque sabíamos que ni siquiera iba a dejarnos traerlo aquí-

-No quiero ser Ghana- gruñó Artemis- pero tampoco voy a dejar que lo asusten de esa manera…-

-Ay por favor, ni siquiera le ha gritado-

-No me digas que a ti no se te pusieron los pelos--

-Si tiene miedo es por algo- soltó Saba- además mientras más miedo tenga más rápido va a responder, sin necesidad de golpes, y más rápido se va a acabar todo esto-

-Pero es un Stormenhand-

- ¿Tú crees que eres la única que sabe eso?- Saba ni siquiera la miró, sólo la hizo a un lado y apuntó a Joshua con su varita- ¿listo, Joshua?-

Él asintió. Artemis volvió a colocarse a su lado y esperó. Lo primero que Joshua hizo cuando recobró la voz fue tomar una bocanada sonora de aire, como si quisiera comprobar que de verdad podía emitir algún sonido. Artemis vio a Ru y a Saba juntarse y clavar sus ojos en Joshua, como si fuera su presa. Y ella no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso era en parte su culpa, si nunca le hubiera dicho a Ru que Saba tenía sospechas, entonces jamás habría pasado eso. Si no hubiera sentido esa urgencia idiota de hablarle…

Apretó la empuñadura de su espada, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad.

-Te estamos esperando- le dijo Saba.

-No sé que cosa quieren que les diga- respondió Joshua, con la voz firme- no sé por qué me han traído aquí-

-Nos estás ocultando algo y queremos saber qué es-

- ¿No podían preguntar nomás?-

-No creo que hubieras querido responder-

-Ya ¿y por eso mandaron al imbécil este a que me ataque?- masculló Joshua- Claro y luego se están quejando de que nos dicen salvajes o bestias. Los Stormenhand como ustedes le dan mala fama al resto-

-Deja de ganar tiempo. ¿Para qué? ¿Quién va a venir, Joshua?-

-Tu mamá-

-La verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de que pienses que somos un montón de idiotas. Sabemos que nos estás ocultando algo. Sé que nos estás ocultando algo, porque si no, no te morirías de miedo…-

-No tengo—

- ¿Quieres engañar a un elfo sobre lo que sientes?- le preguntó Ru- entonces el idiota eres tú-

-Habla- exigió Saba.

- ¿Es verdad?- preguntó Joshua- ¿me estás sintiendo?-

-Claramente-

-Siéntete esta- le dijo, haciendo un gesto obsceno.

-Colabora, ¿quieres?- exclamó Ru- sólo nos estás quitando tiempo, porque la verdad la vamos a saber…-

- ¿Ah sí? Me vas a pegar de nuevo, seguro. ¿Por qué no me la estás sacando a golpes ahorita, ah?- Artemis, Saba y Ru palidecieron, Joshua estaba usando la carta del maltrato y era justo lo que ellos temían- A ver, intenta. Vuelve a atacarme, Ru… ahora con la mano, así se siente mejor, así puedes decir que el moretón que lleve mañana me lo hiciste tú solito y sin magia…-

-No le hagas caso- le susurró Saba a Ru.

-No, hazme caso. Además, no sé de qué verdad me están hablando…-

-De los pasillos, Joshua- respondió el elfo- han dejado de abrirse de un tiempo acá-

- ¿Y?-

-Tú los estás cerrando-

- ¿Yo?- Joshua soltó una carcajada adolorida- ¿te estás escuchando elfa? Yo, un estudiante de cuarto año está cerrando pasillos que están metidos en toda la escuela. No, espérate, yo, Joshua, estoy cancelando magia ancestral con mi poderosa varita y mi amplio repertorio de magia… de cuarto año-

Artemis, Saba y Ru se quedaron helados por un segundo. Era verdad… lo que los rodeaba estaba construido a base de magia ancestral y pensado para conservarse en el tiempo. No sería fácil cerrarlos, no como una puerta cualquiera, al menos. ¿Por qué no habían pensado en eso antes? Lo estaban perdiendo, esa no había sido una buena manera de entrar al tema, pero seguro que Saba no podía pensar en nada más.

-Entonces ¿por qué te estás muriendo de miedo?-

-Arregla tus censores, elfa, yo no estoy sintiendo absoluta… _¡Desmaius!-_

Todo sucedió en un segundo. La mano de Joshua pasó completamente desapercibida cuando se deslizó hasta su bolsillo izquierdo. Mientras tanto, Artemis le prestaba especial atención a Saba y a Ru para evitar ataques y, de pronto, sintió un fuerte impacto contra el protector de pecho que llevaba (de la clase de esgrima) y fue despedida muchos metros más atrás.

- ¡Artemis!-

Saba corrió detrás de ella, mientras Ru se encargaba de perseguir a Joshua, que había aprovechado la confusión para salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Estás bien?-

Ni bien su cuerpo chocó el piso, Artemis se incorporó torpemente, lanzando un gruñido como un animal feroz, y empezó también a perseguir a Joshua.

Ese maldito traidor…

Vio los chorritos de colores que salían de la varita de Ru, pero no oía el golpe, ninguno le estaba dando a Joshua. Apretó el paso, sacó ventaja de Ru y de pronto lo escuchó gritándole lo estúpida que era porque ya no le dejaba lanzar encantamientos.

- ¡Tienes que pararlo antes de que se escape!- oyó que le gritaba Saba.

-_¡Serpens surgit!_- gritó Artemis, blandiendo la varita como si fuera un látigo.

- ¡Augh!-

Golpe contra el piso. Lo había atrapado.

Saba y Ru llegaron junto a ella en segundos. De inmediato, Saba se puso de rodillas y acercó su cabeza a la de Joshua… los ojos del elfo brillaban en la oscuridad, como si hubieran estado cubiertos por una capa fosforescente de luz.

-Tenía que hacer esto desde el principio, pero pensé que podríamos arreglarlo de otra manera. Quería que fueras tú el que dijera la verdad… mírame, Joshua, mírame a los ojos y dime que no has sido tú-

Joshua, amarrado de pies a cabeza por serpientes invisibles y respirando tan fuerte que parecía elevarse del suelo, miró a Saba a los ojos, en su último intento por librarse de todo.

Artemis sonrió con sorna a la par que intentaba controlar su respiración. Qué iluso.

-No he…- pero no pudo continuar, se acababa de perder en los ojos del elfo.

-Escúchame, Joshua- le dijo Saba, con un extraño eco en la voz, pero que pasaba casi desapercibido- todos queremos saber por qué nuestros pasillos ya no nos responden… son nuestra herencia ¿entiendes?- Joshua asintió- es el legado que nos han dejado los padres fundadores y que nosotros hemos encontrado ¿no te hace sentir orgulloso? Por eso todos estamos tan tristes, porque de pronto ya no nos dejan entrar. ¿Qué está pasando, Joshua? ¿Qué te han dicho los delegados para que los estés ayudando a cerrar los pasillos?-

-Nada-

Artemis se sorprendió. Nadie le decía que no a Saba cuando él usaba sus poderes de persuasión… nadie iba en contra de él.

-Joshua… ¿tienes mucho miedo, no? Puedo sentir tu corazón- reinició su mejor amigo.

-Sí… tengo miedo-

- ¿Qué haces, elfo?- le preguntó Ru, bruscamente.

Artemis lo sostuvo con una mano y aprovechó para sostenerse ella misma porque acababa de perder el equilibrio. Maldita migraña. El ataque de Joshua la había vuelto a activar.

-No te metas- le susurró.

-Has estado teniendo miedo desde hace bastante tiempo. Sobre todo cuando estás con nosotros-

-Sí… no… yo… no es miedo, con ustedes no-

¿Qué?

-Si no nos tiene miedo, ¿entonces qué?- preguntó Ru.

Saba se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó de Joshua como si estuviera cubierto de excremento.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Joshua?- le preguntó.

-_Lumus- _susurró Artemis.

Ella, Saba y Ru se quedaron atónitos… Joshua estaba llorando. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos y chiquitos, pero lo que era más sorprendente es que no los miraba con rabia o con vergüenza, es más, Artemis jamás habría creído que esa era una mirada que pertenecía a Joshua… parecía… triste. Triste. Raro. Además, porque generalmente las personas bajo el influjo de Saba estaban como idas o muy concentradas en las facciones élficas de su mejor amigo, no tristes, a menos que él lo ordenara.

-No son delegados- dijo Joshua.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- repitió Saba.

Artemis vio cómo su mejor amigo se subía distraídamente una mano al pecho. Supo que había empezado a dolerle. ¿Qué tan triste podía estar Joshua? Miró a Joshua y volvió a mirar a Saba… había algo que él no les estaba diciendo, Saba se había enterado de algo.

-Habla- ordenó Ru, en un susurro.

- ¿Ustedes tres no tuvieron pesadillas después de lo del director Hamal?- les preguntó Joshua- yo tuve una ese mismo día… sentí que se estaba muriendo en mi cara y—

Una ráfaga de viento los tomó por sorpresa. Joshua se sobresaltó. Artemis y Saba se voltearon para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó Ru.

-Tenía que hablar con alguien. ¡No me sentía bien!- exclamó Joshua- acababa de ver al director muerto, probablemente primero que nadie…-

-Pero ni siquiera te quedaste a los funerales-

-Mejor nos apuramos- susurró Artemis, desconfiando de esa ráfaga sorpresa. Tal vez alguien había entrado a los pasillos y los estaba buscando.

-A la mañana siguiente busqué a la profesora Gabrián, ella dijo que podíamos hablarle, pero no estaba—

Joshua se calló de repente.

- ¿Qué le querías decir?- preguntó Ru- ¿le ibas a contar…?-

- ¿Le dijiste?- agregó Artemis.

-No... pero tenía que decirle a alguien que lo había visto. Era lo único que quería. No estaba pensando en los pasillos, no quería delatar a nadie-

- ¿A quien le dijiste?- preguntó Saba.

-Fue la primera persona que me preguntó qué me estaba pasando-

-A quién…-

-Ni siquiera interesó por los pasillos la primera vez que le conté-

- ¿A quien?-

-A Viper-

A Viper. A Viper.

A Viper.

- ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!- Ru se le acercó a Joshua blandiendo su varita como si esta fuera un hacha - ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? ¿AH? ¡IMBÉCIL! ESTE ERA NUESTRO SECRETO ¡NUESTRO!-

Artemis estaba tan sorprendida por lo que había dicho Joshua que ni siquiera pudo moverse para detener a Ru. O no quiso, no lo sabía bien.

- ¡No fue a propósito! Cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba cerrándolos…- replicó Joshua, revolviéndose inútilmente para salir de sus ataduras invisibles.

Chispas de todos los colores iluminaron el pasillo oscuro, mientras Ru, completamente fuera de sí, quebraba el hechizo de Artemis y le propinaba los suyos a Joshua. Un golpe escarlata en la mejilla que la dejó morada instantáneamente, tres enredaderas esmeralda apretaron los brazos de Joshua y lo hicieron gemir del dolor. Un chorro blanco en el estómago, uno en la espalda. En los pies y en las manos. Ru ya no parecía un leñador demente, sino un pintor frustrado, que no lograba plasmar sus colores en el lienzo-Joshua por más fuerte que golpeara cada pincelada.

Artemis levantó el brazo y desvió el último chorro que salió de la varita de Ru, justo ante de que impactara contra la cara de Joshua.

- ¿Sabes lo que le va a pasar a los pasillos?- le rugió Ru a la cara, no se iba a detener- ¿sabes lo que nos podría haber pasado? Todo por culpa de un maldito cobarde soplón que no se pudo aguantar un mal sueño-

- ¿Quién más sabe?- preguntó Saba desde atrás. Su voz sonaba seca, pero tranquilizante a pesar de todo- ¿La Trinidad?-

-No, sólo Viper--

-"Sólo" Viper ¿"sólo"? Es el encargado de disciplina de la escuela, es la última persona que debería saberlo-

-Eres un Stormenhand, no entiendo cómo…- a Ru se le cortó la voz- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? ¿Cuándo no pudiéramos entrar más? ¿Cuándo expulsaran a alguien por querer entrar?- se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y lo tomó del cuello con los puños. Joshua buscó la mirada de Artemis, su defensora obligada, pero ella no se movió un solo centímetro. Ya no se sentía culpable por haberlo metido en el asunto, Joshua no era un inocente al que ella había embarrado por estúpida, como había estado pensando todo ese tiempo. Joshua era una rata en la que no se podía confiar.

- ¿Pensaste que no nos íbamos a enterar?- le preguntó Ru- ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?-

Pero antes de que Joshua pudiera responder, Ru ya le había pegado un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Otra ráfaga curiosa de viento les levantó las capas, pero nadie prestó atención esta vez. Saba y Ru miraban a Joshua, que trataba de incorporarse tras el puñetazo, con una mezcla de lástima y rabia, los dos con los rostros lívidos y las mandíbulas tiesas, como si intentaran contener el vómito. Artemis sabía que los dos podrían empezar a atacar a Joshua en cualquier momento… ella misma podría a pesar de que estaba consiente de que ya había sido demasiado… sin embargo sentía que la rabia se acumulaba dentro de ella con una fuerza casi incontenible, después de todo eran sus pasillos y Joshua los había vendido a Viper.

No, se estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? Al punto de sentir las mejillas rojas y las palmas de las manos sudadas, en puño. ¿Por qué…? Todo había empezado como una necesidad de hacerle frente a Ru, ni siquiera tenía una sospecha real, ni siquiera tenía un interés real. Sí, quería a sus pasillos, odiaba que se estuvieran cerrando, pero jamás habría querido llegar al fondo del asunto, jamás habría mencionado que Saba tenía una teoría de no ser porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para que Ru le prestara atención a su queja. Podría haber acompañado a Saba, si él se lo hubiera pedido, en la búsqueda de Joshua y de pruebas, pero jamás la habría iniciado ella misma. Esa no era Morgana Gabrián gritándole a Ursa Ater. ¿Por qué sentía que el enojo podría hacerla estallar? Había algo demasiado anormal. ¿O no? Era una Stormenhand y eso era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de sí misma. Los pasillos eran su herencia, romper el secreto era una traición. Sobre todo a Viper. Viper le daba miedo. Miedo. Rabia. Enojo. Pena. Tristeza… pero ¿con tanta intensidad? Sentía unas corrientes calientes recorriéndole las venas, como si fueran millones de hormigas…

Millones de hormigas.

Ese viento curioso que soplaba cada cuanto.

La migraña.

No era rabia hacia Joshua.

-Saba- llamó Artemis.

Una nueva corriente de aire los distrajo, era más fuerte que la anterior.

- ¿A quien has llamado?- ladró Ru.

-A nadie- lloriqueó Joshua- no sé que es eso…-

-No tenemos tiempo, elfo… ¿Elfo?-

Saba estaba paralizado en su lugar. Lentamente se volteó hasta Artemis, y la miró gravemente, significativamente. Seguro el viento se sentía como ella, su mejor amigo siempre decía que era así. Artemis asintió levemente. Los ojos de Saba se agrandaron y se cerraron en una especie de rebote y haló a Artemis inmediatamente a su lado.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dijo a Ru, apurado- acabo de escuchar a alguien, lejos, pero viene hacia acá-

Ru obligó a Joshua a ponerse de pié inmediatamente.

- ¿Por donde vienen?-

-Ah… no estoy seguro, estoy un poco…-

-Tranquilo, elfo-

-Mejor hay que separarnos, yo voy con Artemis y tú vas con Joshua-

-Nos encontramos en la Fortaleza en una hora-

Cuando Ru y Joshua desaparecieron de su vista, Artemis soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y su cuerpo se desinfló como un globo. Saba la sostuvo de la cintura cuando casi se va de bruces hacia el suelo.

Su dolor de cabeza se convirtió, durante esa corta exhalación, en un golpazo que la mareó. Se incorporó mientras sentía una nueva ráfaga de viento que provenía de la nada e intentó ponerse de pié sin la ayuda de su mejor amigo, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte, sentía que le estaban taladrando el cerebro y a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y las rodillas fuertes. Era el preludio del aniversario.

-Tengo que tomar el filtro- le dijo a Saba, después de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire.

- ¿Esto es? ¿Estás segura de que es el aniversario?-

Artemis asintió.

Saba puso uno de los brazos de ella sobre sus hombros y la ayudó a correr a través de los pasillos. Una arcada violenta la empujó hacia delante y le dio un tirón innecesario a Saba, que provocó que se tropezaran y se enredaran en ellos mismos. Artemis se paró como pudo y volvió a su posición junto a Saba, no podía perder tiempo, el cuerpo ya había empezado a temblarle y el dolor de cabeza la iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. No. No la iba a desmayar, la iba a hacer explotar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- le preguntó Saba.

Artemis escuchó su voz como un zumbido lejano, lejano.

-Minutos- estimó ella.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar… ¿por qué todavía no llegaban? Necesitaba esa poción, era lo único que quería, no podía… si explotaba cerca de Saba le iba a hacer daño. Si explotaba dentro de los pasillos secretos los destruiría…

Sintió la mano de Saba apretar con fuerza su brazo, era desagradable, porque sentía que estaba apretando una capa de carne muerta… las hormigas se agolpaban en ese pedazo de brazo que Saba seguía apretando, formando un cuello de botella que no las dejaba correr asquerosamente por el resto de su cuerpo.

De pronto sintió presión sobre su pecho y abdomen y sus piernas dejaron de moverse al avanzar.

-Tienes el pechero puesto, con razón el _desmaius_ de Joshua no te hizo nada- le dijo Saba, intentando sonar tranquilo, mientras corría con ella a cuestas- ¿Artemis? Me escuchas ¿no? No te puedes desmejorar tan de prisa-

Artemis negó, por mucho que hubiera querido hablarle a su mejor amigo, no podía porque prefería tener la boca herméticamente cerrada: el vómito aguardaba a unos centímetros de ella.

-Mierda- oyó zumbar a Saba, cuando llegaron a una bifurcación de pasillos. Lo sintió detenerse por unos segundos eternos- no podemos ir por aquí, nos encontraríamos con Joshua y con Ru… pero el otro camino es muy largo… ya… salimos al claro y corremos por todo El Paso…-

Artemis apretó con fuerza el brazo de Saba.

A través de las hormigas que seguían recorriéndola, Artemis pudo sentir el propio sudor de su mejor amigo, helado. Lo estaba asustando demasiado… tenía que tranquilizarse, Saba tenía razón, no podía desmejorarse tan rápido, estaba dejando que el aniversario le ganara, pero podía aguantar unos minutos más.

Saba trastabilló y tuvo que agarrarse de las paredes para no ir de cara. Artemis quiso ponerse de pié pero las piernas no le respondieron. Era una ridiculez que su mejor amigo la estuviera cargando, ella pesaba más que él y medían casi lo mismo… se podía hacer daño.

-Saba…-

-Está bien, yo puedo contigo… - le dijo él con la voz animada- qué bien nos caería un poquito de ese Felix ahora, ¿no? Agárrate fuerte, voy a saltar-

Artemis se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo del cuello de Saba mientras él saltaba del agujero de la red de pasillos secretos al claro de Goldenwand. En realidad no estaba saltando, más bien estaba cayendo con ella a cuestas.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su mejor amigo, girando hacia Artemis. Los dos estaban tendidos en el pasto fresco.

Ella asintió. El aire fresco de la noche le daba un respiro.

-Ya, tenemos que seguir- Saba la volvió a poner sobre su espalda y Artemis lo sintió trastabillar claramente, su mejor amigo estaba cansado, no podía seguir llevándola a cuestas.

-Saba- llamó Artemis.

-Ya llegamos, ya estamos en El Paso, sólo nos faltaría…-

Demasiado.

-Es demasiado…- admitió él mismo.

-Estoy mejor- aseguró Artemis, mientras estiraba sus piernas para bajarse de Saba. Y era verdad, como si el viento helado hubiera retraído momentáneamente al aniversario. La migraña la seguía mareando y todavía sentía latir a todo su cuerpo, pero al menos la sensación de las hormigas había menguado y podía ponerse de pié.

Miró a su mejor amigo, estaba cubierto en sudor, sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates y jadeaba, intentando retener más aire del que se le escapaba. Ya no iba a poder llevarla a cuestas, ya no quería que la llevara a cuestas, ni siquiera que la ayudara a caminar, no podía hacerle eso a Saba.

Él negó.

-Estoy bien- le repitió- tenemos que llegar-

-No voy a llegar- confesó Artemis- anda tú, por favor-

- ¿Quieres que te deje sola en medio del Paso?-

-Voy a llegar a la Isla un poco después que tú-

Saba lo meditó unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

-Yo traigo el filtro… intenta relajarte… por favor-

Artemis asintió. Su mejor amigo le dio un fuerte beso en la frente antes de irse corriendo como una flecha por el Paso.

Artemis lo vio desaparecer en segundos, tal vez no por la velocidad a la que iba, si no porque conforme el dolor de cabeza volvía a ganarle, la vista se le ponía más y más borrosa. Avanzó. Ni siquiera podía ver la luz que salía de las pelotitas de luz que iban a lo largo del Paso, sólo un pequeño resplandor que le indicaba dónde poner el siguiente pié. Se detuvo cuando su cuerpo tembló producto de un escalofrío ocasionado por una corriente de viento misteriosa. Sus corrientes de viento. Tenía que ir más rápido, el aniversario dejaba de retraerse… más rápido, los dementores estaban cerca y su tío Remus se había adelantado mucho como para darse cuenta. Tenía que llegar hasta él antes de… de nuevo el escalofrío. ¿Estaba parada? Sí. Seguía avanzando, así que debía estar de pié y caminando. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La cabeza le estallaba de dolor, iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, su cuerpo era demasiado grande y demasiado molesto como para seguir cargando con él… y de pronto había empezado a temblar. De pronto había empezado a tener miedo. Los dementores estaban cerca.

No podía soportar su cabeza… Saba tenía que llegar junto a ella en segundos.

¿Dónde estaban los dementores?

Artemis giró sobre su eje buscando a algún encapuchado con una mano viscosa estirada hacia ella, pero lo único que encontró fueron los árboles de la Isla de Stormenhand. Tal vez estaban más allá… de cualquier manera no podía ver. ¡Ahí! Escuchó a una mujer llorando ¿había alguien más? tenía que esconderse, pero por más que girara no venía a nadie, ni a una mujer, ni a un dementor ni a Saba. El dolor de cabeza la estaba volviendo loca. El viento misterioso había empezado a batir su capa y le había descubierto la cabeza. ¿Por qué la mujer seguía llorando?

- ¿Artemis?-

- ¡Saba!- gritó ella, volviéndose a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Pero no era él. Era un encapuchado enorme, sin rostro. Un dementor. Artemis ni siquiera se pudo mover, estaba paralizada por el miedo. En ese momento deseó que su papá llegara a rescatarla, que saliera de su escondite que quedaba justo ahí, en la Isla de Stormenhand, y que se la llevara y que callara a la mujer que lloraba, porque su llanto le empezaba a helar la sangre.

La sangre, las hormigas.

- ¿Black?-

Las hormigas. Crecieron, aumentaron y todas la recorrían entera, todas hacia direcciones precisas. Oyó a alguien llamándola por su apellido a la lejanía, el último latido de su cabeza había terminado por enajenarla de su cuerpo.

- ¡Black!-

Un grito la despertó. Miró a sus lados, a los árboles que la rodeaban, silbaban profundamente porque un viento misterioso hacía que sus hojas se movieran como locas de un lado para otro, que sus ramas se mecieran frenéticamente.

Saba no iba a llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Black!-

Un hombre la llamaba, Artemis lo vio acercarse cautelosamente justo antes de que se doblara debido a una arcada violenta. Gritó por el dolor de cabeza, era demasiado fuerte… ya no quería estar ahí, ya no quería que le doliera la cabeza… tal vez si… Saba no iba a llegar a tiempo, aunque ya hubiera tomado el filtro de su escondite, estaba muy lejos y el aniversario estaba ahí…

- ¡Black!-

-Podría… podría… ¿podría…?-

El hombre estaba a unos pasos de ella, pero no se atrevía a acercarse. Probablemente las ramas que empezaban a volar de los árboles tuvieran algo que ver.

- ¿Podría qué? ¿Black?-

La iban a ver, no podía dejar que nadie más viera ese aniversario.

Desenfundó su varita.

-Atáqueme- le dijo- fuerte. O lo ataco yo-

El encapuchado dudó. Artemis intentó mantener la varita derecha y lucir amenazante, pero sabía que sólo le quedaban segundos.

-Por favor- pidió.

Pero el hombre no respondió, es más, Artemis podía escuchar zumbidos e imaginaba que estaba hablándole, pero no tenía idea, su cabeza ya no soportaba más el dolor, tenía que hacer algo para que no hubiera aniversario.

- _¡Desmaius!_- gritó.

El encapuchado hizo que el chorro proveniente de la varita de Artemis se desvaneciera.

No la iba a atacar.

Tembló. Acababa de sentir, claramente, como si un cerrojo se hubiera liberado dentro de ella. Ya no tenía tiempo. Apretó su varita con las dos manos y se apuntó al pecho. Cerró los ojos y, con la voz más fuerte que podía, gritó:

- _¡DESMAIUS!_-

Sintió un cosquilleo fugaz en la boca del estómago y al instante siguiente Artemis yacía en la tierra húmeda, metros más allá, entre árboles que no se batían porque no había viento que los obligara. Sonrió aliviada… en el siguiente instante se desmayaría y despertaría a salvo en su Sala Común, con Saba a su lado y sin todos esos dolores que estaban a punto de volverla loca.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar hacia atrás, cuando un pensamiento terrible la abordó: si su encantamiento hubiera sido efectivo, entonces ni siquiera estaría pensando en esos momentos.

No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. El aniversario la tomó violentamente y por sorpresa.

* * *

Reconoció la sensación ni bien se supo despierta. Estaba húmeda, pero de un líquido pegajoso y caliente que a los segundos reconoció como el sudor de una fiebre que todavía no le pasaba. El dolor de cabeza se mantenía, como le confirmaban la presión entre los ojos, la pesadez en la nuca y la odiosa calentura de la frente, pero ya no dolía, no como antes… y eso no lo hacía mejor. Era el hastío de su propio cuerpo acompañado por la profunda apatía hacia el mundo y ella misma, ya los había experimentado antes, así que podía estar perfectamente segura de que ambos habían vuelto. Como en segundo, justo después de que la atacaran y como el año anterior tras el aniversario. Parecía estar condenada a sentirse así por lo menos durante una temporada por cada año… pero no le interesaba porque, de nuevo, nada le interesaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo, no podía creer que hubiera permitido que todo pasara de nuevo. No dejaba de pensar que había desaprovechado la mejor oportunidad que tenía, le había tomado tanto trabajo convencer a Saba de que preparara el Filtro y luego había tenido que robar los componentes y luego tuvo que pasar sesiones a oscuras siguiendo instrucciones precisas… no, no era el procedimiento pesado lo que la molestaba, sino que había logrado preparar ese Filtro y que había estado ahí, al alcance de la mano, es más, que seguía ahí, seguro, listo para aliviarle los problemas, justo como el Felix Felices de Sami. Dos cosas tan geniales para evitarle molestias ese año, dos oportunidades que habían sido desperdiciadas por su propia incompetencia… no, ya no quería pensar en eso.

La interrumpió el recuerdo de la esperanza estúpida que le sobrevino cuando pensó que después de atacarse a sí misma iba a dormir. Qué cara de tarada habría puesto.

Se palpó el pecho casi instintivamente, buscando el lugar contra el que había apuntado su varita. Sintió, a parte de esas horribles hormigas en las puntas de los dedos y en el pecho y en todo su cuerpo, que todavía no dejaban de recorrerla, un agujero en su camiseta… tejido roto, hilos que se salían libremente, pero no sentía su piel por ninguna parte, o ardores, o escozores. Curioso. Se incorporó con cuidado y agachó la cabeza para mirarse el pecho: Su ropa tenía un hueco grande, con marcas de quemaduras a los bordes, y a través de este podía ver, impecable y sin ninguna muestra de daño, quemadura o desgarro, el protector de pecho de esgrima que había pedido prestado al profesor Pólux como parte de su coartada.

"_-Tienes el pechero puesto, con razón el desmaius de Joshua no te hizo nada-" _recordó de Saba.

Sonrió de medio labio. Claro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Black?-

La voz no la tomó por sorpresa, es más, ni siquiera comprendió a esa voz como una voz en sí, sino como una especie parpadeo que la despertaba, sin quitarle la profunda apatía y que la volvía consiente del lugar en el que estaba, no con exactitud, pero lo suficiente como para inducir qué había pasado. Y también reconoció al dueño de la voz. Y eso la hizo sospechar todavía más de que estaba en lo cierto.

Tal vez tenía que sorprenderse, ponerse de pié, tomar sus cosas, balbucear alguna explicación estúpida y desaparecer rápidamente. Podía desmayarse, él no se atrevería a hacer ninguna pregunta y si quería hacerlo en el futuro, podía evitarlo… podía darle respuestas evasivas, mentiras, aunque eso también lo podía hacer en ese momento, con el descaro de Saba y probablemente con el mismo poder de convencimiento porque ninguna mueca se iba a escapar de su rostro… es más, él no soportaría su mirada por mucho tiempo, sus pómulos salidos y huesudos y su color de muerta. Siempre se ponía más fea después del aniversario.

No, lo más probable era que a él no le interesaría no que le estaba pasando y de cualquier manera a ella tampoco podía importarle menos. Que le hablara o no era completamente irrelevante, como las palabras que ambos usarían.

No sonaba asustado. No sonaba como víctima de la curiosidad, no sonaba. Él nunca lo hacía. Igual se merecía una respuesta, después de todo, él la había sacado de ahí, lo recordaba, ella intentaba caminar hacia la Fortaleza pero sólo lograba dar dos o tres tumbos antes de desplomarse contra los árboles, cada vez más ida de sí misma… y lo vio, el encapuchado estaba frente a ella. Y lo recordó, como el último rostro que vio antes de desmayarse.

Se merecía su respuesta.

-Sí, profesor Gamma-

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola!**

**Que capítulo largo, ¿no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no lo hayan sentido muy aburrido. Si es que sí, me lo dicen por favor.**

**Por mi parte, esto del aniversario me tomó un poco por sorpresa, porque pensaba ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo (así estaba planeado) pero al final me di cuenta de que no podía interrumpir las cosas… y me lancé. Ahora va a empezar una de las cosas que más me gustaba escribir del fic antiguo y que ya verán… aunque me sorprendió un poco el hecho de q en el fic antiguo esto estuviera tan cerquita del principio… y ahora me haya tardado más de 30 capítulos para lograrlo. En fin. **

**Cris: ¡Hola! No he vuelto a saber de ti dsd el mail, pero supongo que debes haber empezado clases ya ¿no? O sigues en clases… bueno, igual, debes tener cosas importantes q hacer y x eso siempre me siento muy feliz de que te tomes el tiempo para leer esto. Sobre lo de Artemis hacia Ru… sí… las cosas a esa edad son complicadas… y a pesar de que Artemis haya crecido con un hombre y que tenga más hombres alrededor que mujeres no quiere decir que sepa mucho acerca de como comportarse con ellos, con Saba sí xq es una cuestión más instintiva que otra cosa, xq son muy amigos, es más, si Artemis hubiera recibido la clásica educación de papá-mamá y hermanas y amiguitas, estoy casi segura de que no se atrevería a dormir con Saba (ojo que digo casi). Y también… es difícil para ella enfrentar esto nuevo que está sintiendo hacia una persona que es real y a la que ve todos los días, todavía no está dispuesta a aceptarlo, n vdd, como t habrás dado cuenta. Ni a las mariposas ni a los retortijones de rabia. No sabe como reaccionar ni ante Ru ni ante los celos. No creo que se haga más fácil, pero tampoco más feo. Un beso.**

**StarHope3: Gracias por leer y x el cumplido también… siempre me alegran el día. Ojalá que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. **

**Como le estaba diciendo a Cris, Artemis definitivamente está sintiendo algo nuevo, pero no creo que sea amor… al menos no todavía. Pero eso del "hola" y la sonrisa le ha pasado a todos y se siente como que raro ¿no? Pero raro bonito, en mi caso los recuerdos de este tipo son bien chistosos… y un poco vergonzosos; creo que en el caso de Artemis son más… desconcertantes, no tiene idea de por qué se está sintiendo así, aunque ya debe estar captando unas cuantas cosas más que antes, pero la sensación de desconcierto no ha desaparecido y definitivamente no está lista para decirse: me gusta Ru. Nop, no procesa. Ja. Otra cosa es con Ursa y con Cástor… pero ojo, si le prestas atención a sus encuentros y a los recuerdos del Pensadero en los que aparecen ellos… vas a descubrir que no todo es felicidad. Es más, te digo algo: nunca han sido novios, no han salido (con otras personas sí, pero no entre ellos) no han compartido más que una amistad. Pero de eso viene bastante y más pronto de lo que esperas… aunque también ya hay bastante antes. En fin. Un besote y muchas gracias de nuevo.**

**Y nada más. Sean felices y si les da tiempo, escuchen R.E.M.**

**Beso.**


	36. Madrugadas en Stormenhand

¡**Hola!**

**Ha pasado algún tiempo…**

**Creo que ya saben por qué: la universidad, los trabajos, estudios alternativos, los sims (tengo una nueva expansión), la vida y etc. Pero no piensen que me he desconectado por completo de ustedes porque la verdad es que ahora lo único que se me antoja es preguntarles cómo están y hacer que pasen un bonito rato (ojalá) leyendo la parte que he subido.**

**Y ya.**

**Cris: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Clases, exámenes? Yo acabo de salir de unos que han sido fatales. En fin. Sobre la reacción de Artemis con Saba y Ru xq ellos querían pegarle a Joshua, bueno… tienes que tomar en cuenta que se sentía culpable, porque a final de cuentas ella fue la que dijo lo de Joshua en primer lugar, cuando se estaba peleando con Ru… y en ese sentido cree que ha metido de a gratis al primero en un problema bien grandote. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo, de veritas.**

**Starhope: Ya volví =). Espero q este capítulo te guste un montón. Y bueno, la verdad es que esta vez no te puedo decir mucho porque te has dado cuenta de dos cosas que son bien importantes y lo más seguro es que me emocione escribiendo y suelte todo y chau historia. Ah y sí! El nombre d Artemis es bien bonito… aunque una vez me dijeron que era nombre de hombre y medio que me desanimé, pero luego me desdesanimé xq creo q es el adecuado. Me esfuerzo un montón para poner los nombres, tengo una especie de trauma con ellos. Ji. Un abrazo.**

**Zelany: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, con apariciones de Gamma, aunque creo que no tantas como te gustaría. Espero que te guste. Un beso.**

**Esther: ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien. Ojalá que este capítulo te guste y te distraiga porque según lo que me has dicho creo que tienes bastantes cosas que hacer, más bien, perdón por la demora. **

**Y ya, de nuevo.**

**Un besotototototote enorme para todas.**

**Ah! La parte de canción corresponde a una que se llama Mad World de Gary Jules, más conocida como la cancioncita de la pela Donnie Darko. Escúchenla, es buena… pero yo recomiendo la versión de Adam Lambert (sí, el d american idol… es que le salió bonita).**

**Otro beso.**

**A.**

* * *

Madrugadas en Stormenhand

El despacho del profesor Gamma era igual que un salón sin carpetas. Largo, vacío, con muchas ventanas cerradas por cortinas que parecían de cartón y con un escritorio lleno de papeles manchados en un extremo y un baúl al otro, sobre el que estaba Artemis, sentada, con las piernas colgando y la cabeza refundida entre los hombros.

Él le quería hablar, lo había visto mirarla de reojo. Era normal, era obvio más bien, hasta su tío Remus, que siempre prefería quedarse callado, había querido hablarle después de lo que pasó cuando estaba en segundo. Tal vez eran los colores de su cara, sus pómulos recientemente salidos o las profundas cavidades de sus ojos.

Igual era curioso. Al principio le pareció tan ajeno que Artemis esperaba que le pidiera que se retirara ni bien pudiera ponerse en pié, después de todo era la gárgola Gamma. ¿Por qué tendría que interesarle? Su voz no tenía intención, sus ojos no la escudriñaban, pero había algo en él que la hacía vaticinar preguntas. Y eso la hacía estar alerta. ¿Le iba a preguntar qué acababa de pasar? ¿La iba a llevar con Dimber o con la Trinidad? ¿La iba a amenazar? ¿Con qué argumentos? ¿Qué había visto? A ella dando tumbos de árbol a árbol… eso podría significar mil cosas.

Gamma se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. Artemis notó que no traía la cola de caballo de siempre y que a consecuencia un par de mechones largos le tapaban constantemente la cara… se pegaban a ella. Estaba sudando.

-Si hay algo que quieras decirme…- empezó Gamma.

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Puedo irme?-

La gárgola se le acercó. Artemis se quedó quieta, mirándolo sin tener la menor idea de lo que él iba a hacer y de cómo ella reaccionaría.

-Si puedes ponerte de pié y caminar hasta allá te daré un pase-

-Ya-

Saltó del baúl sólo para ganarle a esa mirada de desafío que tenía la gárgola Gamma, seguro no la creía capaz ni de pararse. Él asintió y fue hasta su escritorio, removió las hojas que tenía por ahí y sacó un papelito amarillo. Artemis lo recibió sin mirarlo y salió de su despacho.

Ni bien salió a los pasillos la idea de Gamma fue rápidamente desplazada por el eco que sus propios pasos hacían en su cabeza: sus zapatillas deportivas chirriaban y apretaban tan fuerte el piso que ella sentía, con cada golpecito, que su cabeza latía. Y sonaba. Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum.

Sacudió la mano derecha intentando hacer desaparecer ese horrible golpeteo provocado por las miles de patitas de hormigas que le recorrían en cuerpo y que, en ese momento, parecían dirigirse hacia sus manos, a sus dedos, intentando agolparse todas en las puntas… los estaban entumeciendo.

Las hormigas la habían tomado por completo.

Y no era ninguna sorpresa. Le pasó en segundo, le pasó en tercero y probablemente le pasaría en quinto, sexto, sétimo y el resto de su vida. Esos mareos, náuseas, el horrible golpeteo de las hormigas en todas las partes de su cuerpo, la profunda apatía hacia todo lo que la rodeaba y la migraña más mala del mundo.

De pronto se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Antes de ir a la Isla de Stormenhand haría una parada por la enfermería para pedirle a Miss Grapehood un poco más de su poción para el dolor de cabeza. El frasquito que ella tenía se había hecho añicos cuando Joshua la atacó… pero podía decirle a la enfermera que se había tomado muy en serio el entrenamiento de esgrima y… los accidentes ocurrían, tenía la prueba dentro de ella, con los pedacitos de cristal retenidos entre su ropa y el protector.

Ese maldito protector, de no ser por él, ella estaría desmayada en ese momento, sin secuelas del aniversario porque de no ser por eso que todavía tenía puesto, no habría tenido aniversario.

Todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado…

Pero ya no importaba. Le dolían las manos, los pies y las piernas, pero no importaba. Los latidos se su cabeza se habían hecho tan intensos que con veía los pasillos expandirse y contraerse como si fueran ondas en el agua, como si latieran ellos también… pero, por alguna razón, tampoco le importaba. Sentía que se le estaba acabando la fuerza para seguir caminando pero no iba a detenerse, tal vez Miss Grapehood le prestara una camilla para pasar la noche… como para no romper la tradición post aniversario.

A unos pasos de la enfermería, Artemis oyó un ruido alborotado que duró a penas unos segundos y le dio la impresión de que alguien, muy cerca de ella, estaba agazapándose. Tal vez un delegado con ansias de castigar a alguien.

Sacó el pase amarillo que Gamma le había dado y prendió una lucecita tenue con su varita, como para que se pudiera ver.

- ¿Artemis?- llamó una voz familiar.

Ru apareció frente a ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, Artemis alejó la varita de su cara bruscamente y la acercó a la de él, no era bueno que la gente la viera después de un aniversario, no con ese aspecto. Pero… Ru no se veía mucho mejor que ella… parecía pálido y tenía un gesto extraño de preocupación que le deformaba la cara.

Ella lo flanqueó y siguió su camino a la enfermería.

-Artemis- pero Ru la siguió, llamándola por su nombre y haciendo sentir algo muy raro y muy lejos de su propio cuerpo. Como si alguien estuviera haciéndole cosquillas a una costra muy seca- soy yo, Ru. Está bien, estoy solo, no hay nadie conmigo, no es una trampa, pero… apaga tu varita, por favor-

Su voz tenía algo mal. Un jadeo que lo hacía sonar como Hada con la voz gruesa… y no dejaba de mirar en su dirección, ansioso. Nervioso.

-Saba dijo que estabas durmiendo, que te habías sentido mal… pero yo ya había enviado las chispas rojas a tu cuarto…- se quedó callado de golpe- gracias por venir. Digo, no te habría mandado las chispas si no fuera… Saba está en la enfermería, con Joshua- se interrumpió tratando de engrosar la voz, sin embargo no pudo evitar un ligero quiebre, sonaba nervioso- está muy magullado. Nos pasamos. Nos pasamos. Está desmayado ahora, pero cuando despierte puede soltarlo todo. Por eso Saba está ahí, dirá que él lo encontró. Tiene que asegurarse de decirle algo a Joshua para convencerlo de que nosotros no hicimos nada, pero sin que Miss Grapehood lo vea y yo podría estar ahí adentro para distraerla pero no puedo porque se supone que estoy en cama con gripe. No puedo aparecerme, si Miss Grapehood me ve, todo se va a mierda. Si cualquiera me ve, todo se va a la mierda… por mi culpa-

-Yo puedo entrar- dijo Artemis, lamentando un poco el tono gélido de su voz. Ru se merecía más, pero ella no podía dárselo.

-No. Va a parecer sospechoso-

Artemis miró sobre el hombro de Ru unos instantes, cinco segundos para ser exactos, los suficientes como para imaginar el resto de la conversación que tendrían: "Pero me duele la cabeza" le diría ella, "Aguántate, si entras y Grapehood te descubre, todo se iría a la mierda, por mi culpa y también por la tuya. Los tres estamos metidos en esto" "Pero me duele la cabeza" "Tú prometiste comprometerte a todo lo que digamos"… y ahí ella se quedaría callada, no porque Ru tuviera la razón, sino porque no tenía ganas de discutir. Era más fácil asentir y apretarse contra una de las paredes, con los ojos cerrados mientras se sobaba las sienes y esperando a que Saba saliera del lugar antes de que los delegados llegaran, porque, a pesar de que tenía un pase amarillo, no estaba segura de que podría (o querría) explicar qué hacía echada en el piso con otro Stormenhand.

Ru la siguió y se sentó junto a ella. Artemis se alejó sin disimular, no quería que nadie estuviera cerca mientras ella sentía las hormigas que la recorrían.

Saba salió diez minutos después. Ru saltó sobre él, justo como había hecho con Artemis y el elfo lo detuvo con ambas manos.

Gracias al brillo de su piel, Artemis pudo ver claramente su expresión… él también estaba asustado. Lacónico, en líneas generales, pero con el mismo nerviosismo de Ru en los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ru, lanzándose nuevamente sobre él.

-Miss Grapehood dice que… ¿Artemis?-

Los ojos de su mejor amigo se hicieron chiquitos al principio, como si no creyera que era su mejor amiga la que estaba ahí (y en realidad era difícil de creer, porque estaba camuflada en la oscuridad) pero Artemis sabía que él la estaba sintiendo y que sólo necesitaba que ella hiciera algún gesto, un asentimiento para confirmarlo. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Saba suspirar aliviado y hasta alegrarse, incluso su piel brilló con más intensidad, pero sólo por un segundo, porque un gemido lastimero de Ru lo devolvió a su labor.

-Miss Grapehood dice que va a tener que pasar la noche y todo el día de mañana en la enfermería. No tiene nada roto, pero… está bien magullado, Ru-

Artemis vio la espalda de Ru quedarse quieta y calculó cinco segundos antes de que se doblara sobre sí mismo exclamando que él tenía la culpa de todo. Eso o que gruñera. Pero ni uno ni lo otro. La espalda de Ru y su cabeza y sus piernas y todo su cuerpo se quedó quieto. Sus manos no estaban en puño. Parecía estar en trance. Congelado.

Saba le indicó con una mirada rápida que se acercara y Artemis se incorporó flojamente y caminó junto a ellos. Pero eso no bastó para hacer que Ru se moviera.

-Ya- dijo él, finalmente- tenemos todo ese tiempo para hacer algo con los pasillos. Luego nos ocuparemos de Joshua. Le hablaste, ¿no?- le preguntó a Saba.

-Sí, pero poco… ni bien se despertó, Miss Grapehood le dio algo para dormir-

- ¿Se lo creyó?-

-Sí. Todo concuerda con que se cayó de la Saeta-

-Ya, entonces eso está resuelto-

-Ru, puede que haya convencido a Joshua, pero no he borrado sus recuerdos. Vamos a tener que lidiar con él eventualmente-

Ru asintió. Artemis sabía que él ya no estaba pensando en eso.

-Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo al cabo.

* * *

Alguien tocó desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación de chicos del señorío de Stormenhand. Eran las dos de la mañana.

Otto recorrió el recinto a tientas y pegó el oído con miedo.

-Abre mierda, soy yo-

Ru Hugin entró a la habitación como un vendaval, golpeando tan fuerte la puerta que hizo que Otto se diera con ella en la nariz. Tras él venían Saba, con su luz brillante, y Artemis, más pálida que nunca bajo la luz de su predecesor.

Ambos miraron confundidos al pequeño grupo que estaba reunido en la habitación: a pesar de que sólo los iluminaran somnolientos _lumus _azules, se podían distinguir a los chicos y chicas de su curso que, a su vez, los distinguían y miraban sorprendidos a ellos. Daba la impresión de que ambos grupos se habían encontrado con las manos en la masa después de haber hecho algo malo.

Artemis ajustó la capucha sobre su cabeza.

-Apaguen esos _lumus_… que se quede prendido el de Marcus- ordenó Ru.

Uno a uno, Ghana, Creixell, Hada, Otto y Sean apagaron las luces de sus varitas, mientras Marcus corría al centro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ru?- preguntó Ghana, acercándosele, estaba en pijama y con sueño, igual que todos- ¿por qué nos has reunido tan tarde?-

- ¿Tienes ganas de volar de nuevo?- preguntó a su vez Creixell.

-No-

-Ah ya, porque si no te iba a golpear, mi sueño es sagrad…-

-Tenemos un problema- soltó Ru, gravemente

Todos lo miraron.

- ¿Es la razón por la que ustedes tres no están con su pijama?- preguntó Ghana perspicazmente, mirando a Saba y a Artemis también.

Saba asió a Artemis de la manga y la condujo hasta el fondo de la habitación, aprovechando que la atención de todos (excepto por Ghana) todavía seguía en Ru. Se escurrieron hacia una de las esquinas, entre los doseles de la última cama y las cortinas de la mampara que llevaba al balcón. Era el lugar perfecto, podían ocultarse con cualquier cosa y a pesar de eso tenían una buena perspectiva del resto.

Ru asintió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ru?- preguntó Creixell, acercándose a la luz azul de Marcus. Ghana y Sean la imitaron.

Artemis vio los ojos de Ru mientras ellos se le acercaban. Parecía un animal acorralado. Con una de sus manos tanteó hacia atrás, hacia donde se suponía que estaban ellos, pero no los encontró, entonces los buscó por la habitación, a tientas, desesperado… y vio a Saba refulgir desde atrás, oculto, a salvo.

-También es la razón por la que Joshua no está aquí- dijo Ru, recuperando el control rápidamente- y también es la razón por la que últimamente los pasillos no se han abierto-

Ghana soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Nadie dijo nada.

Saba tembló al lado de Artemis.

-Nuestro problema hoy es que alguien que no somos nosotros sabe de los pasillos secretos de Stormenhand: Viper- a pesar de que Creixell dijera "¡Nooo!", que Hada chillara bajito y que Sean empezara a respirar muy alto, Ru continuó, intentando hablar sobre todo el bullicio sin hacer el ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención de alguien fuera de la habitación- es Viper- repitió.

Artemis reconoció la misma frustración de horas antes en la voz de Ru. Saba volvió a temblar junto a ella. A Ru se le estaba haciendo muy difícil continuar y si no lo hacía en segundos, los demás lo iban a sepultar con preguntas.

-Él es quien ha estado cerrando los pasillos-

Silencio absoluto.

-Es imposible, él no…- empezó Ghana, pero se calló de golpe.

-Joshua le dijo- admitió Ru, asintiendo.

- ¡Traidor de mierda!- rugió Sean.

-Cállate, vas a llamar la atención- le espetó Marcus.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Creixell, con la voz en un hilo.

- ¿Cómo saben que es verdad?- preguntó Otto, desde atrás- ¿cómo saben que Viper está cerrando los pasillos?-

-Porque Joshua nos lo dijo- respondió Ru.

-Es imposible, nadie se echaría la culpa así. Menos Joshua-

-Él nos lo dijo, Otto- aseguró Ru.

-Ru…- Ghana se le acercó todavía más, con cuidado- ¿dónde está Joshua ahora?-

Ru no respondió, en su lugar intentó continuar, pero Ghana lo volvió a cortar.

- ¿Dónde está?-

-Más tarde me pueden preguntar por él, ahora tenemos que ponernos a pensar qué vamos a…-

-No, más tarde no. ¿Dónde está? Más te demoras en responder, menos tiempo nos va a quedar para pensar en los pasillos-

-Ru tiene razón- defendió Marcus- tenemos que pensar en--

-Está en la enfermería-

Ru bajó la cabeza después de confesarlo. Saba, al lado de Artemis, hizo lo mismo. Ambos parecían derrotados.

- ¿Qué?- Otto apareció junto a Marcus de pronto y toda la luz de su _lumus_ lo iluminó. Era como si una esfera azul hubiera encerrado a Otto y a Ru- ¿lo has mandado a la enfermería? ¿Qué diablos le has hecho?-

-Otto, ya basta- medió Ghana, apareciendo ella también en la esfera azul. La culpabilidad en su voz y en la manera en la que se acercó a mediar fue demasiado obvia, Artemis la podía oler a la distancia, después de todo fue ella quien, hacía solo segundos, había obligado a Ru a decir dónde estaba Joshua- Ru ya nos dijo dónde está… ahora tenemos que pensar…-

-Piensen ustedes- cortó Otto, mirando a Ru con asco- yo no quiero tener nada que ver con lo que sea que hayas hecho- y salió de la esfera, es más, salió del corro de chicos y caminó decididamente hasta la puerta.

- ¡No te puedes ir!- ladró Ru, por lo bajo.

-Tenemos que pensar esto juntos- apoyó Ghana.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque somos Stormenhand? ... ¿Lo mismo le dijiste a Joshua antes de…?- pero no fue capaz de continuar. Por muy envalentonado que estuviera, Otto era incapaz de atreverse a tanto con Ru. Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que acababa de mandar a la enfermería a uno de sus compañeros.

-No seas imbécil- le espetó Creixell, acercándosele- si sales y los delegados te ven, nos vas a descubrir-

Otto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Ja!- exclamó Creixell ofendida, mirando todavía la puerta- enano idiota…- se volvió hacia los demás- ¿alguien más quiere irse?-

Saba empezó a tamborilear el piso con los pies, estaba ansioso. Artemis le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de volver a mirar al resto de chicos, ahora estaban todos fuera de la esfera azul de Marcus, dejando solo a Ru, más descubierto de lo que podía aguantar. Sin embargo él parecía impasible. Parecía. Sin necesidad de tener los sentidos de Saba, Artemis sabía que le estaba costando mucho si quiera dirigirse a ellos… cuando eso solía ser una de las cosas que le salía con más naturalidad. Le dio una especie de pena, pero alejadísima, atontada. Como un soplido sobre piel muerta.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Marcus- ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Sea lo que sea tenemos que tener mucho cuidado- dijo Ghana- Si Viper nos encuentra…-

-Nos expulsa- completó Sean- sin posibilidad de volver. Y quién sabe qué nos hará una vez que ya no estemos aquí…-

-Viper no es un mortífago, Sean- aclaró Creixell, cansada- y si lo fuera, ese no es nuestro problema ahora-

-¿Cómo no? Él es nuestro problema ahora… ¿o qué creen? ¿Que piensa que los pasillos estaban abiertos nomás para el uso de Joshua? Nos debe tener bien chequeados a todos, como sospechosos-

-Pero…- la vocecita de Hada se alzó con suavidad- ¿por qué tendría que estar mal que usemos los pasillos? No estamos violando ninguna regla, no hay nada en el reglamento nada que vaya en contra-

-Los está cerrando, Ha- respondió Ghana, con cariño- si lo está haciendo es porque no quiere que los usemos. Es probable que piense que son ilegales y que nos vaya mal si es que los usamos y nos encuentra-

-Exacto- apoyó Sean.

-Por eso tenemos que recuperarlos- sentenció Ru.

- ¿¡Qué!?-

El chillido de Sean golpeó a Artemis como un sartenazo en la cabeza.

-Esa es la idea más ridícula que se te ha podido ocurrir- dijo al cabo Sean, seriamente- Viper tiene o mil ojos o uno bien grandote y bien en alto, como para vernos a todos. No se le escapa nada-

-No sabe que volamos una vez al año- recordó Creixell.

- ¿Tú crees que no sabe? Se debe haber hecho de la vista gorda… y con más razón todavía tenemos que olvidarnos de lo que acabas de decir. Ya sabe quienes somos…-

-Cada vez que hablas me haces sentir como en una novela de espionaje…-

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Creixell! Nunca vamos a poder hacer algo tan grande a escondidas de Viper, ¡sobre todo si él ya sabe de los pasillos! ¡Nos va a matar!-

Eso era cierto. La voz fuerte, chillona y dolorosa de Sean había dado un buen punto que a Artemis no se le había ocurrido hasta el momento y que la verdad le daba mucha flojera analizar, pero por eso no dejaba de ser cierto. ¿Cómo harían para que Viper no se diera cuenta de que… de que qué, exactamente? ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Reabrir los pasillos? ¿Con qué magia?

Artemis se separó de Saba con un movimiento suave y se sentó en la cama, subiendo las zapatillas también. Un mareo terrible le acababa de quitar el control de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Ru- ¿ir a decirle a Viper toda la verdad? Igual nos va a castigar. ¿Y crees que Gabrián no nos va a decir nada después de eso? ¿Y los demás de Stormenhand cómo se van a sentir? Nos van a detestar porque nosotros descubrimos los pasillos, los usamos sin decir nada y no contentos con eso hicimos que los cerraran. ¿Y tú cómo te vas a sentir? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Sean? ¡Esos son nuestros pasillos! Nadie tiene derecho a ir cerrándolos por ahí… Viper se está metiendo con nuestras cosas y piensa que se va a salir con la suya-

-Ru, creo que lo estás tomando muy personal- opinó Hada - el profesor Viper no tiene la intención de insultarnos-

-El punto es- terció Ghana- que Viper es el encargado de disciplina. Si nos descubre usando los pasillos, es demasiado probable que nos joda. Y los va a seguir cerrando hasta que crea que todos los que existen ya están sellados-

-¿No deberíamos decirle a Gabrián?- preguntó Marcus- no porque queramos buscar protección o nada parecido- se adelantó, porque Ru estaba a punto de rebatirle la idea a gritos- bueno ya, a Gabrián no, a Dimber, por último. Podemos confesarle que existen los pasillos secretos de Goldenwand, mostrárselos y explicarle que lo que el profesor Viper está haciendo está mal, porque los pasillos son patrimonio de Goldenwand, son parte fundamental de su historia. De nuestra historia. Hasta le podemos decir que Viper está violentando nuestra identidad y un montón de cosas más. El profesor Bridge nos podría ayudar, él hizo un ensayo sobre los pasillos cuando era más joven-

-O sea que quieres acusar a Viper con Dimber- interpretó Sean.

-No quiero acusar a nadie con nadie, esta es la única manera que se me ocurre sin tener que usar nuestras varitas. Si tú tienes una mejor idea, dila y déjate de joder-

-Sí Sean, ya estás fregando demasiado, a ver dí tu idea- apoyó Creixell.

-A ver di la tuya- respondió Sean, de mal talante.

-Ahí te va: sacarle la mierda a Sean y luego, sin molestias, resolver el problema-

-Creixell, ya- contuvo Ghana.

-No estamos yendo a ninguna parte- gruñó Ru- y se nos está acabando el tiempo-

-Aguanta Ru, hoy no vamos a inventarnos un súper plan para salvar a los pasillos. Ni con la idea de Marcus- dijo Creixell- creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí, me muero de sueño y cuando tengo sueño no pienso-

-No podemos decirle a Dimber- soltó Ghana, Artemis la había visto con una mano sobándose el mentón, en actitud pensante- por muy buen director o persona que sea, nos va a hacer preguntas. Un montón. Cómo nos enteramos de que existen los pasillos, primero. Luego, qué hemos hecho con ellos. Además, lo más probable es que piense que tiene dos opciones: abrir los pasillos para todos o clausurarlos, pero manteniéndolos con todo este respeto patrimonial del que hablas, Marcus. Por más que nos crea cuando le digamos que no hemos hecho nada malo, no va a poder aguantar a más de trescientos estudiantes usando los pasillos a la vez. Ni siquiera sólo a los Stormenhand. Vamos a terminar prohibidos de usarlos de cualquier manera-

- ¿Compartir los pasillos?- preguntó Creixell, con asco.

- ¿Nos vamos a tener que quedar callados para siempre, Gha?- preguntó Hada, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Al menos por ahora, no hay de otra-

-Tienes razón- apoyó Ru.

-Ya pues, ahí está entonces- apoyó también Sean. Y al parecer el resto también pensó igual, porque todos asintieron con las cabezas y se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato.

Artemis entrecerró los ojos y se apoyó en la almohada de la cama en la que estaba. Se estaba ocultando de la tensión en las caras de todos, semioculta por la sombra. Esa no era una discusión a la que quería entrar, ya había hecho suficiente con Joshua, esa fue su colaboración. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo cuando sus piernas todavía le dolían y las malditas hormigas le recorrían todo el cuerpo?

-Oye Ru, ¿cuál es tu cama?- preguntó Creixell, de pronto.

-Esta de la izquierda-

-Juégatela un ratito- pidió ella, caminando hasta la cama que Ru le indicaba, con todas las intenciones de echarse.

-No, Creixell, tenemos que acabar con esto rápido-

-No voy a dormir, sólo quiero cerrar mis ojitos un rato, prometo que voy a escuchar todo-

-Suele hacer eso- admitió Ghana.

-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Saba.

Artemis sintió su voz como una explosión. Como si la hubiera estado aguantando por mucho tiempo. Tal vez por eso todo él se relajó después de hablar.

Ru y Ghana se miraron.

-Yo no quiero que me quiten los pasillos- confesó Ru, al cabo.

Ghana asintió. Ru asintió después de ella. Artemis lo notó aliviado a través de la luz azul.

-Será mejor que no le digamos nada a Otto- dijo él, luego.

Ghana volvió a asentir, pero en esta ocasión se había puesto pálida y sus ojos habían perdido el foco. Como si toda su seguridad se la hubiera regalado a Ru. Era normal, supuso Artemis, a la lejanía. Ir en contra de Viper deliberadamente, jugarse la expulsión de la escuela y más… no podía ser una decisión sencilla.

-Tenemos que averiguar el ritmo de Viper- dijo Marcus, al rato, su voz era seca y ronca y casi no se escuchaba- y tenemos que… averiguar el tipo de magia que se usa para cerrar puertas así. Yo le puedo preguntar al profesor Bridge-

-Nadie puede saber, Marcus- le dijo Ru, con un profundo cariño. Artemis había olvidado que ellos dos eran mejores amigos, hasta ese momento- por muy bueno que sea-

-Sin levantar sospechas, entonces-

Todos asintieron y después de eso no dijeron una sola palabra durante minutos. Incluso Marcus apagó su _lumus_, pero nadie fue capaz de moverse.

Artemis miró por la mampara, desde ahí adentro no se veía la luna, pero el cielo estaba oscuro y limpio, sin estrellas. Parecía un telón negro delante del cual bailaban las copas altísimas de los árboles.

Los árboles que se habían movido con ella unas horas antes.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sean?- oyó preguntar a Marcus.

-Ya, este… que yo no…- Sean se cortó. Por primera vez su voz no alteró a Artemis- yo no puedo hacer esto, chicos. No… ni siquiera creo que ustedes deban. Los van a botar si los descubren. Y yo no… no me pueden expulsar de esta escuela. No. No puedo. No… No. Olvídense de que he estado aquí, porque si Viper los descubre y quiere agarrarlos, va a empezar a preguntar a la gente y yo no los quiero fregar-

-Tú no eres el único que tiene miedo, Sean- dijo Creixell, con la voz ronca, desde su lugar- mejor quédate con nosotros y nos aguantamos entre todos-

-No puedo-

-Marica- soltó ella, sin un atisbo de la voz amigable (aunque ronca) de unos segundos antes.

-Algún día te voy a…-

- ¿Me vas a qué?- preguntó Creixell, incorporándose- ¿me vas a dar mi merecido, ah, marica? No creo que puedas si quiera levantar tu varita sin mearte de miedo-

- ¿Ah no? Ven a ver, _marimacho_-

-Sí pues, ¡yo también creo que soy más hombre que tú!-

Pero antes de que pudieran lanzarse el uno sobre el otro, Saba se había puesto de pié (ya no había podido controlar ese impulso en particular, probablemente porque había controlado todos los anteriores) y se plantó al centro de los dos, brillando con su propia luz, que era blanca, y haciendo volar sus varitas.

-Gracias, Gha- aunque tal vez había tenido un poco de ayuda- ¿ya?- les preguntó a Creixell y Sean, severo- ¿terminaron?-

Iluminados por Saba, Creixell y Sean se veían furiosos el uno con el otro. Botando fuego por las fosas nasales y listos para hacer al elfo a un lado y empezar a darse de golpes.

-Si no quieres estar aquí, mejor te vas, Sean- dijo Saba, tranquilo- no hay problema, de verdad-

-Gracias, Saba-

-Sólo te lo está diciendo para que no te pongas a llorar, mariquita-

-Creixell ¡ya basta!- le llamó la atención Ghana- ¡no es tu asunto que Sean se quiera ir! _Accio varita_- la varita de Sean voló suavemente hasta la mano de Ghana, quien se la tendió amable pero secamente- tómala, Sean…-

Sean dejó de mirar con rabia a Creixell y cogió su varita. Sin decir una sola palabra. Lo mismo que cuando se fue.

-Sean, espera…- Hada se puso de pié de un salto y corrió tras él. No para traerlo, eso quedó clarísimo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Incluso Creixell, que segundos antes rugía en la oreja de Saba. Artemis los vio claramente, menos a Marcus, que le estaba dando la espalda: se quedaron quietos, como si los hubiera sorprendido una maldición por atrás. Con miles de pensamientos rondándoles por la cabeza que no los dejaban respirar bien. Que ni siquiera los dejaban respirar, porque Artemis no escuchó ni la más sutil inhalación durante mucho tiempo.

-Bueno…- dijo Ru, trabajosamente- somos los que somos-

Todos asintieron quedamente.

-Esto va a ser mucho más difícil y peligroso que salir a volar de incógnito- soltó Ghana, más para ella que para el resto.

-Si no quieres…-

-No estoy diciendo que no lo vaya a hacer-

-Ni una palabra a nadie más- recordó Ru.

-Si nos encuentran les van a preguntar a ellos- admitió Marcus.

-No creo que pueda convencerlos de que esto no ha pasado- dijo Saba, en un susurro.

Ru asintió.

-Ya pensaremos en algo-

-Ya ¿Cuándo empezamos?- preguntó Creixell, sombríamente.

-Mañana- respondieron los demás, a la vez.

* * *

-Gracias por dejarme solo- les dijo Ru a Artemis y a Saba después de despedir a Creixell que subió a su habitación por el balcón, usando el encantamiento de la sábana.

-Gracias por emboscarnos- contraatacó Saba, tranquilo a pesar de todo… pero serio- nos pudiste haber dicho que habías llamado a la gente. ¿A qué hora los llamaste?-

-Ni bien entraste con Joshua a la enfermería- respondió Ru, fríamente- le mandé un mensaje a Marcus diciéndole que le pasara la voz a la gente que volaba-

-Pero ni siquiera sabías si Joshua iba a salir o no-

-Tenía que reunir a todos para decirles lo que había pasado. Un poco de apoyo hubiera estado bien-

-Si quieres que le diga a los demás que yo también le pegué a Joshua, lo hago-

-No creo que hablar de eso arregle las cosas-

-No tenías por qué llevarte toda la culpa-

Artemis asintió.

-En verdad no me he echado la culpa. Nadie sabe lo que le pasó, sólo saben que está en la enfermería luego de hablar conmigo. Y también saben que ustedes tienen algo que ver; en verdad… prefiero que cada uno se imagine lo que quiera. Ya pasó, no hay nada que hacer al respecto-

-No eres el único que ha tenido un mal día, Ru. Yo iba a estorbarte más que otra cosa-

Mentira. Saba jamás estorbaría a Ru. Las cosas habrían sido mil veces más fáciles con el elfo adelante junto a él, tranquilizando a la gente con sus ojos azules y la luz de su rostro… Saba mismo lo sabía. Él había querido ir con Ru. Artemis lo notó. Sus piernas y su tronco amagaban pasos a cada rato, pero otra cosa lo mantenía quieto en su lugar, como si le hubiera lanzado un _serpens surgit: _ella. Saba la había llevado hasta atrás porque el aniversario acababa de pasar, porque sabía como se sentía sobre las miradas de los demás y cómo los demás se sentirían al mirarla. Porque sabía que necesitaba descansar.

Saba la había llevado hacia atrás y se había quedado a su lado porque la estaba cuidando. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba que la cuidaran, la capucha la ocultaba bien, si se cansaba, podía sentarse en una cama. Lo sabía, pero no se lo dijo.

-Ya está, Sean dice que no va a entrar- dijo Ghana, apareciendo en el balcón- que no hay problema con que se quede en el sillón de abajo-

Ru, Saba y Artemis asintieron, aunque esta última lo hizo sin saber realmente por qué.

Artemis estaba demasiado preocupada pensando lo refrescante que era estar ahí, con el viento soplando fuerte y haciendo más frío su cuerpo de por sí ya frío y llevándose las voces lejos, de manera que no tenían que chocar directamente con ella.

Las cortinas empezaron a batir y las capuchas que pendían de sus capas bailotearon sobre sus espaldas sin tregua, como si el viento de las cuatro de la mañana se hubiera encabritado de pronto.

Artemis miró hacia el bosque. Los árboles estaban quietos, sus hojas se movían a penas en lugar de azotarse unas contra otras como deberían… no, no deberían, porque de pronto ese viento se le hizo sumamente familiar.

-Saba- llamó, bajito.

-Dime-

-Agárrame-

Artemis sintió un golpe curioso, como si el viento fuera un látigo y la acabara de azotar. Y luego nada, ni los brazos de Saba que evitaron que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

_Artemis intentó estirarse en su lugar. Estaba parada en medio del balcón de la habitación de los chicos de su curso, era de noche y todo era idéntico a lo último que había visto a excepción de dos cosas: las personas y, lo más importante, la falta de viento. _

_Intentó estirarse de nuevo y por fin se dio cuenta de qué era lo que la detenía: su propia ropa. Pesaba demasiado y estaba muy ajustada a su cuerpo, como si se hubiera sumergido en brea; le era imposible moverse a voluntad y estaba empezando a sentirse sofocada._

_Pasó del sofoco a la desesperación en menos de un segundo cuando se dio la vuelta, a duras penas, y notó que no estaba en el balcón de la habitación de los chicos, si no en el claro de Goldenwand a miles de metros de altura, a punto de hacer un Salto nocturno. No iba a poder moverse, con todo ese peso se iba a estrellar en segundos contra el suelo y ni siquiera tendría la opción de sentir el aire contra su rostro porque, a pesar de que este estuviera descubierto, tampoco podía percibir ni una pizca de viento._

_Empezó a ahogarse._

_Greenhouse estaba detrás de ella y la empujó. Saba gritó su nombre mientras caía y caía y al lado de ella, casi a la misma velocidad iba Joshua, dormido, inconsciente._

_Cuando golpeó el suelo se estremeció y por unos segundos todo se volvió negro. Su cuerpo se relajó y algo le dijo que eso había sido el final de su pesadilla, que a continuación despertaría o, por lo menos, volvería a dormir en paz._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la enfermería. Tenía lógica. Probablemente Saba se había asustado y había terminado llevándola allá, de cualquier manera no era una novedad para Miss Grapehood._

_A unas camas de distancia estaba el biombo que cubría la cama de Fleance y justo frente a él, taponeando la puerta de entrada, la cama de Joshua. _

_Artemis dio un salto para ponerse de pié y correr a verlo. Urgencia rara. Pero no pudo, nuevamente su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, a pesar de no tener nada más que una bata negra en el cuerpo. Ni sus botas._

_Se miró los pies y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza cuando notó que estaba descalza. _

_-Sería mucho más fácil para ti descansar si no estuvieras pensando tanto- le dijo Harry, saltando de la cama de Joshua, que se desinfló como si fuera un globo recién pinchado. Al frente, también se desinfló la cama de Fleance y a unas camas, la propia. Toda la enfermería se desinfló dejando a Artemis en medio de la nada, desesperada pero sin encontrar un lugar o alguna cosa con la que pudiera esconder sus pies._

_Harry los miraba atentamente._

_-Me duele la cabeza- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para distraerlo y que además era cierto._

_-Con más razón-_

_-No puedo- admitió Artemis, intentando ocultar sus pies entre ellos mismos. Poniendo uno encima del otro una y otra vez._

_- ¿Cuál es tu problema hoy, Artemis?-_

_Ella miró a los ojos de Harry fijamente como respuesta._

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó él a su vez, desentendido- ¿debería saberlo?-_

_De pronto su rostro se volvió idéntico al de Ru. Con el mechón sobre un ojo y todo. Artemis retrocedió lo más que pudo con esa ropa pesada encima, pero él avanzaba más rápido. El avanzaba, más bien y a ella sólo le quedaba la impresión de estar dando pasitos que la hartaban. Chiquitos y pesados._

_Tenía que salir de esa pesadilla, cortarla de nuevo. Tras Ru acababa de aparecer Saba, que llevaba a Sami en brazos, porque se había desmayado y detrás de él iba Gamma y tras Gamma, todos sus compañeros de Stormenhand y detrás, delante y a los lados, las presencias de su padre y de su tío Lupin, como fantasmas que nunca se cansaban de mostrar la cara._

_Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y tomó aire. Tenía que salir de ahí._

_Miró a su alrededor. Todo acababa de adquirir sentido. Ya no eran lugares sombríos o luminosos, eran estructuras reales, el Castillo Joven, más bien, los pasillos idénticos a como eran en realidad. Un poco más largos, pero eso no le importaba porque sabía que si giraba ahí a la derecha, podría llegar a las escaleras y sabía que si se aplicaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas por aquellas que fueran las correctas estaría en un segundo. Sí, ahí._

_El viento aún no la golpeaba, aunque estuviera bastante alto. A pesar de todo, sonrió contenta. Un segundo más y nada. Se sintió a salvo durante unos instantes, hasta que tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y se dejó caer._

_And I find it kind o__f funny, I find it kind of sad  
the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
when people run in circles its a very, very  
mad world, mad world._

-Abre la ventana, se debe estar fermentando dentro-

- ¿No se va a resfriar?-

-No creo. Ya, oye, yo bajo a hacer la cosa esa para Encantamientos Ocultos ¿bajas?-

-Más rato-

Lo primero que sintió fue que las puntas de sus pies estaban heladas, probablemente por todo el tiempo que había estado descalza. Luego un chispazo de lucidez le hizo reconocer que no eran sólo las puntas de sus pies o sus pies completos, o hasta los talones los que estaban fríos, sino todo su cuerpo. Y un segundo más, el que la alejó por completo del terreno de sus sueños, le recordó que siempre era así.

Siempre, después de un aniversario su cuerpo se ponía helado como el de un muerto y sólo el Fuego de Lámpade que Sami invocaba le hacía sentir calor.

Oyó un traqueteo insistente, luego un par de maldiciones y finalmente una ráfaga de aire que pasó sobre ella, separándose tan claramente como el agua del aceite.

La cabeza estaba helada y le pesaba, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con pereza, tal vez Miss Grapehood estuviera por ahí para darle algo.

Pero no estaba en la enfermería.

No había camillas a su alrededor, sino camas adoseladas tendidas con cubrecamas de color morado oscuro, que combinaban con las alfombras de un tono más claro que tenían tejidas a lo largo enredaderas plateadas. Los colores de Stormenhand. Qué raro, Artemis podría haber jurado que estaba en la enfermería, con Saba a su lado. Lo sentía ahí. Casi lo podía oler.

Se volvió a la izquierda con cuidado y cuando lo hizo, su nariz se enterró de lleno en la almohada que olía exactamente como su mejor amigo. Artemis cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. No había ninguna duda ya, esa era la cama de Saba. Las almohadas olían a su cabello, las sábanas tenían su esencia… era casi como si su mejor amigo la estuviera abrazando… sin poder reconfortarla, lamentablemente.

-Tú eres bien débil, ¿no?-

Levantó los ojos y vio a Ru apoyado en una de las mamparas del balcón de la habitación de chicos. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y el ceño lo tenía fruncido.

Ella no respondió.

-Después de que te desmayaste anoche, has dormido todo el día- continuó él, después de quedársele mirando un tiempo más- Ghana tuvo que ir a tu cuarto por si acaso alguien se daba cuenta de que te habías quedado aquí-

Ella no respondió.

-Saba durmió en la cama de Sean- agregó Ru- ¿dejo la mampara abierta o cerrada?-

Se quedó de brazos cruzados, al parecer, esperando una respuesta.

Artemis miraba partes de su cara y eventualmente se aventuraba a pasar por sus ojos, pero de manera tan rápida que a penas podía percibir su color. Eran los suyos. Los de nadie más. Su cara no cambiaba de formas, aunque sí de luces y de ángulos, conforme mirara por la mampara o la mirara a ella.

Pero, sin distraerse, lo cierto era que estaba en la cama de Saba, en la habitación de los chicos y eso ya no era un sueño.

-Buenas noches-

Saba entró a la habitación con un portazo, caminando rápida y ligeramente, con una sonrisa en los labios cordial pero nerviosa. Sin tomarse la molestia de hablar con Artemis o comprobar si estaba dormida o despierta, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la haló de la cama lo más fuerte que pudo, flexionando las piernas primero y luego estirándolas, logrando en menos de un segundo que Artemis estuviera apoyada en su cuerpo con los pies chocando el piso.

Ella se los miró: tenía sus botas puestas. Alguien se las había puesto.

-Sí, ella morirá con las botas puestas- le dijo Saba a Ru, cuando entró al balcón- sujétate fuerte- le indicó a Artemis justo en el momento en el que apretó más de su cintura con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sacaba la varita de su bolsillo- Joshua va a entrar en cualquier momento al cuarto- advirtió Saba a Ru- no lo mires a los ojos por mucho tiempo porque se va a acordar de todo. Nos vemos en Astrología-

Luego apuntó a Artemis y la hizo ligera, después realizó el hechizo de la sábana y subió con ella a cuestas a la habitación de chicas, que estaba completamente vacía.

-Perdona por no haberme tomado el tiempo para hablar contigo- le pidió, mientras la ayudaba a echarse en su cama- igual no creo que quieras ¿no? Está bien, supongo- su mejor amigo sonrió- te veo muy cansada… duerme nomás, Creixell se está asegurando de que nadie entre por lo menos hasta dentro de una hora, no hay problema, mañana nos vemos-

Artemis asintió. Saba la había acostado con tanta delicadeza y esmero que hasta había logrado que se relajara un poco. Así que después del beso que su mejor amigo le dio en la frente, Artemis no tuvo que hacer más que cerrar los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida.

_-Apuesto que odias la esgrima ahora- le dijo Harry._

_Artemis negó. Tenía puesto el mismo protector de pecho que había usado como coartada el día que atacaron a Joshua. El día del aniversario. El mismo protector de pecho que no la dejó desmayarse._

_-Pero tu cuerpo está temblando. Te mueres de frío. Las hormigas esas pasan por todo tu cuerpo y la cabeza no te va a dejar de latir hasta quien sabe cuando-_

_Pero no era la culpa del protector de pecho que ella hubiera tenido el aniversario. Ella no lo había previsto, así que finalmente era su culpa. Torpeza de su parte, porque lo tenía todo: el Filtro de Muertos en Vida hecho por Saba y el Félix Felices de Sami… sus mejores amigos se habían esforzado más que ella para librarla del aniversario y ella no pudo hacer su parte. Chiquitita: beber. Y ya. Pero no. _

_- ¿Y ese hombre? El que te vio…-_

_Artemis negó. Que hubiera despertado en el despacho del profesor Gamma no significaba absolutamente nada para ella y no iba a significar nada para él tampoco porque no tenía ni la menor intención de hablarle o de agradecerle o de pedirle disculpas, es más, estaba segura de que para finales de año, la gárgola Gamma ya lo habría olvidado._

_-Entonces nada te molesta- dijo Harry a su lado- ¿y por qué estás así?-_

_La altura a la que estaba era inimaginable, tan increíble como el viento que corría por el pequeño pedazo que concreto que estaba sujeto a una torre sin importancia. En ese pequeño pedazo de concreto, atrapada en ese viento, a esos metros de altura, estaba Artemis, a un paso del borde, con ambos brazos extendidos y la vista fija al vacío. _

_-No es eso- dijo ella._

_Lo sabía todo. Lo tenía presente a cada momento, como el movimiento de las miles de patas de las miles de hormigas y la impresión de que en algún momento se iban a escapar de ella. _

_- ¿Entonces?-_

_-No sé-_

-Artemis, tienes que despertarte-

-¿Qué…?-

Entre sueños, Artemis sintió que Ghana aparecía frente a la niebla dentro de su cama y la halaba fuera. Más como parte de un reflejo que como un acto consiente lo único a lo que pudo atinar fue a tomar su capa de encima del baúl y a seguir, con pasos torpes y mal calculados por el camino por el que Ghana la llevaba como un perro lazarillo.

A los pocos minutos de caminar entre oscuridades que se confundían con sueños que se confundían con la realidad, la mano de Ghana la soltó y ella casi se va hacia atrás, porque seguía pensando que estaba dormida y que lo más probable era que su cama le detuviera la caída, sin embargo, un silbidito agudo llamó su atención. Estiró una mano para pasarle la voz a Ghana y preguntarle qué era todo eso… pero ya no había Ghana.

Artemis se puso la capa encima antes de avanzar, convencida de que afuera la esperaba un paisaje improbable que le quitaría los zapatos y estaba tan preocupada por eso que avanzó sin pensarlo y al hacerlo alguien la golpeó contundentemente en la cabeza. O eso pareció.

- ¿Black? ¿Black?-

- ¿Artemis, estás bien?-

-Háganle espacio-

-Artemis…- susurró la voz de Saba, a su oído.

Ella se incorporó con cuidado. Sentía su cabeza veinte veces más grande de lo que era.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó a Saba.

- ¿Estás bien?-

Estaba despierta, para empezar... descompensada y con la respiración agitada, producto de haber despertado de golpe. Además, tenía las manos tapando sus ojos. Sus dedos pulgares podían sentir las venas de sus sienes latiendo intensamente… pero esa no podía ser la razón por la que estaba así.

Quitó ambas manos maquinalmente e intentó abrir los ojos, todo en menos de un segundo, pero sintió tanto dolor que volvió a cerrarlos y volvió a encogerse sobre sí misma. Eso era.

-Cuidado que vomita-

-No va a vomitar, Ru. Ojalá-

- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntarle Saba.

Artemis asintió con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada.

-Tienes que ir abriendo los ojos poco a poco para que te vayas acostumbrando- le susurró su mejor amigo.

Artemis volvió a asentir y dejó de apretar sus párpados, primero. Luego relajó el resto de la cara y abrió una pequeña rendijita para ver.

No había dolor, pero sí muchas piernas muy cerca de ella. Que probablemente correspondían a las voces lejanas que había escuchado.

Se incorporó de golpe y afrontó el dolor de cabeza producto de la luz, intentando no hacer ninguna mueca que alimentara más el show que había empezado a montar. Los miró a todos, a los definidos y a los borrosos y les demostró que no había problema.

Ru, Creixell y Marcus la siguieron mirando, sin embargo.

Y unos cuantos más, por detrás de ellos. Lila Elmira, para ser más exactos. Y tras ella, un chico que pasaba la mirada por el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? Conforme iban pasando los segundos, su visión se iba regularizando así que todas las formas que veía a su alrededor no eran espejismos o reflejos de un mismo cuerpo, como había pensado al principio, si no que pertenecían a personas. A muchas personas.

-Estamos en el techo, literalmente, de la Fortaleza- le explicó Saba.

¿En el techo? ¿¡A dos centímetros del sol!? ¿Por qué habría tanta luz, sino?

-Ah, la luz que te cegó es un encantamiento de Lila Elmira-

Claro.

-Lo aprendió de los otros delegados, es una tradición- acotó Marcus, fingiendo solemnidad.

-Parece una bola disco- admitió Creixell- ¿creen que la podamos usar para alguna fiesta?-

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Artemis.

En su intento por no prestarle atención a la luz que le provocaba un dolor taladrante desde la nuca hasta la punta de la cabeza, se había dado cuenta de que el techo de la Fortaleza estaba lleno de gente tan confundida como ella, todos en pijama, con las capas encima y, lo que más le llamó la atención, con la capucha puesta, como si estuvieran fuera.

Se palpó la cabeza, ella también estaba encapuchada.

-Sabemos tanto como tú- admitió Saba- primero nos llevaron a la plata baja de la Fortaleza, luego nos hicieron subir y ahí fue donde Ghana aprovechó para ir a traerte. Yo lo iba a hacer, pero sólo los delegados tienen el poder de moverse libremente-

-Y el profesor Bridge- acotó Marcus, señalando a una de las esquinas.

Su profesor de Historia de la Magia estaba junto a un par de delegados, conversando alegremente.

-Te mueres por ser uno de ellos, ¿no?- le preguntó Ru a su mejor amigo.

-La idea es que no sabemos qué pasa- respondió él- Gabrián tendría que venir en algún momento para explicarnos. Yo creo que va a pasar un cometa o algo parecido-

Artemis asintió y se apoyó un poco en Saba para no irse de costado. Todavía no se sentía bien, no tenía la suficiente energía como para estar parada durante tanto tiempo y esa maldita luz no le hacía muchos favores, que digamos.

-No te ves bien- dictaminó Creixell, luego de darle un vistazo largo- esta luz es demasiado fuerte… voy a ver que se puede hacer…-

-No te mo…-

Pero era demasiado tarde, Creixell ya estaba girando sobre sus ejes, buscando algo.

-Delegada Elmira- llamó seriamente, pero de inmediato se volvió a los demás con una sonrisita- le encanta que le digan así, miren como se infla como pavo- delegada Elmira- volvió a llamar y siguió así hasta que le hizo caso.

Elmira estaba a unos centímetros de ellos, parada como una gárgola vigilante, probablemente atenta a cada palabra de su conversación y de las conversaciones aledañas, sin embargo, sólo después de muchos de los llamados de Creixell, ella se volteó e hizo como si la viera por primera vez. Parecía estar mirando a un criminal.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

- ¿Le podrías bajar un poquito a tu luz? Nos está haciendo daño-

-No te veo mal-

-Bueno, no a mí- admitió Creixell- pero a Artemis le duele la cabeza, seguro que a alguien más por ahí también-

- ¿Ah sí?- Lila Elmira giró su cabeza hacia Artemis y la escudriñó meticulosamente- ¿te duele la cabeza?-

-Tengo migrañas- soltó Artemis con la voz baja y ronca. No quería decirlo, pero Creixell la había metido en un aprieto del que no se iba a salvar quedándose callada.

-No sabía que sufrieras de eso también- respondió Elmira, sorprendida.

-Si, ya, bueno, ¿la bajas o no?- interrumpió Ru, harto.

-No seas maleducado, Hugin-

-La maleducada eres tú, Artemis te está diciendo que se siente mal y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa mejor que interrogarla-

- ¿Le bajas o no a la luz, Lila?- preguntó Creixell.

-No, lo siento. A la profesora Gabrián le parece perfecta como está-

-Ya, gracias- sonrió Saba y se dio media vuelta, sosteniendo a Artemis cuidadosamente por la espalda. Los demás lo siguieron.

- ¿A dónde van?- llamó Lila.

-Lejos de la luz-

- ¡Pero no se vayan muy lejos!-

-Ya…-

Saba encontró un buen rincón que escapaba de la poderosa bola disco de Lila Elmira casi en su totalidad, al lado contrario del flanco que daba al Paso. Ahí la iluminación era cálida y suave, como si alguien hubiera encendido un Fuego de Lámpade en lugar de la bola tóxica esa, cosa que habría sido más inteligente, en opinión de Artemis. El techo de la Fortaleza iluminado por frascos levitantes de Fuego de Lámpade, que respetaban la penumbra de la noche y permitían que se vieran las estrellas con más claridad.

De cualquier manera, Artemis sentía como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza después de un día caminando en el desierto.

-Al menos nos alejamos de la narizota de Elmira- se alivió Ru.

- ¿Nos quieres decir algo?- le preguntó Marcus, al cabo.

Artemis recordó vagamente una conversación en el cuarto de chicos, tan lejana y borrosa que parecía haber pasado cuando ella recién empezaba a entender las palabras. Algo sobre los pasillos secretos y Viper. Algo sobre Joshua. Claro. Horas antes y después del aniversario. Claro.

La promesa tácita de salvar los Pasillos Secretos de Stormenhand de su clausura definitiva.

-Joshua ya volvió a clases- empezó Ru. Artemis notó que hablaba maquinalmente- y por ahora no se acuerda de nada de lo que pasó- Tenemos que aprovechar y seguirlo por donde vaya-

-Yo no lo he visto ni pasar por los pasillos que vigilo con Ghana- admitió Creixell- Al menos por ahí no va-

Ru asintió.

-Igual, tenemos que—

- ¡¡PROFESOR BRIIIIIDGE!!-

Tan pronto como escucharon el grito descarnado de una alumna, todos los estudiantes de Stormenhand que pudieron corrieron en estampida hacia donde estaba ella, pálida y quieta como una estatua, señalando con una mano al horizonte.

Saba abrazó a Artemis y la cubrió de los chicos que pasaban golpeando sus hombros entre ellos y empujándose sin cuidado. Ru, Marcus y Creixell también se habían quedado quietos, incapaces de reaccionar en los microsegundos que habían pasado desde su charla normal hasta esa estampida, atinando sólo a cubrirse y a esquivar la mayor cantidad de codazos y pisotones que pudieran.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Segundos después, alguien más empezó a gritar. Un segundo después, dos más y así y así hasta que pareció que todos los que estaban al frente gritaban, en los registros más variados. Agudos, graves, de chicos, de chicas, de niños y de los más grandes.

Artemis quiso desembarazarse del abrazo de Saba para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero el alboroto, los gritos y la odiosa luz de Lila Elmira le provocaban un dolor punzante en la tapa de la cabeza, que le nublaba la vista y la mareaba. No se movió. Saba tampoco, ni Ru, Creixell o Marcus. Se habían quedado como petrificados, mirando hacia delante: de pronto todos estaban en la parte contraria de la azotea, formando una pared de espaldas rectas y capuchas erguidas que no daba el mejor de los augurios.

Ru fue el primero en correr hacia ellos.

Saba y Artemis lo siguieron. Como de costumbre, su mejor amigo hizo que las personas se separaran para dejarlo pasar (aunque ni siquiera lo hubieran visto) y llegaron a la primera fila en un santiamén, junto a Ru, que se había quedado tan quieto y tan erguido como el resto.

A Artemis se le heló la sangre después del primer vistazo.

Las Lámpades estaban ahí. Saliendo del Bosque de Stormenhand, acercándose a la Fortaleza, con sus capuchas, sus rostros vacíos y sus ojos que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad. Muy intensos, como cuando persiguieron a Otto porque estaba bañado en Fuego de Lámpade.

-No las miren a los ojos- le dijo Saba a todos los que estaban a su lado- pasen la voz, no las miren a los ojos-

Que un murmullo apareciera le hizo dar cuenta a Artemis que, de pronto, todos se habían quedado en el silencio más absoluto posible. Sin gritos, sin respiraciones, siquiera. Todos se habían quedado mudos, mirando a las Lámpades arrastrarse hacia la Fortaleza, con sus manos hacia delante, buscando algo.

- ¿Esas son Lámpades?- preguntó Creixell, en un susurro.

- ¡Creixell!- oyeron desde atrás, un grito nítido y probablemente más fuerte que lo que debería por la ausencia de ruidos- ¡Creixel!- volvieron a escuchar. Artemis se volvió y vio a Ghana apareciendo entre la mar de alumnos de Stormenhand, buscando a Creixell como una loca- ¡no las mires a los ojos!- le dijo, cuando la encontró.

- ¡Gha!- llamó Marcus, estaba al lado de Saba, junto a Ru, mientras que Creixell estaba al lado de Artemis- ¿qué está pasando?-

-Ni que fuera adivina- empezó Creixell, pero Ghana la cortó.

-Los profesores deberían estar ahí abajo- respondió, lívida- las Lámpades se salieron de control hace un rato… se suponía que los profesores podían tranquilizarlas a tiempo… pero no sabían cuántas eran ni cuan… hambrientas estaban… pero no están, así que…-

-Ni se te ocurra bajar ahí, Ghana Abies- le advirtió Creixell.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar si las Lámpades suben aquí? Nos van a volver locos a todos, Creixell-

- ¿Dónde está Otto?- preguntó Ru, de pronto.

-Ni idea-

- ¡Elmira!- llamó la voz amplificada del profesor Bridge, que se las arreglaba para permanecer tranquila y asequible, a pesar de todo- ¡Hazte de alguien y llévate a los chicos de primero atrás!-

- ¡Ghana!- llamó Ru, apurado.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ghana. Artemis se sorprendió cuando la vio, Ghana casi nunca sentía miedo y en ese momento era bastante obvio que estaba asustada.

-Que se lleven a Otto atrás también, con Hada si se puede. Le tiene terror a las Lámpades-

Ghana asintió.

- ¡Lila!- llamó.

- ¡Ghana!- respondió ella, dando codazos para poder aparecer, estaba muy agitada- te llama el profesor Bridge… dice que es urgente-

-Ya. Necesito que me hagas un favor-

Pero antes de que Artemis pudiera escuchar el resto, Ghana había desaparecido entre la multitud, junto con Lila Elmira y la urgencia del profesor Bridge.

- ¡Mierda!- masculló Creixell.

- ¡Escúchenme todos!- volvió a hablar el profesor Bridge, esta vez sí sonaba grave- ¡Hagan lo que hagan no las miren a los ojos! ¡Puede que parezca que están lejos, pero al poder de estas criaturas le importa muy poco las distancias!-

- ¿Por qué el profesor Bridge dice las instrucciones en voz alta y manda a llamar a Ghana a través de Lila Elmira? ¿Por qué no la llamó así también?- se preguntó Marcus.

Artemis miró a Saba. Él asintió.

-Ya me estoy encargando- dijo y sus orejas puntiagudas de elfo temblaron para corroborarlo.

Creixell, Marcus y Ru se pegaron todavía más de lo que estaban. De pronto ellos más Artemis y Saba eran un bloque macizo y compacto… tal vez era una buena manera de confrontar el miedo, pero a Artemis no le hacía sentir nada en absoluto. No sólo porque tuviera las secuelas del aniversario encima, sino porque, por alguna extraña razón, las Lámpades, lejanas y en sombras como estaban, le producían una atracción difícil de resistir. Como el calor del Fuego de Lámpade, que era el único que podía sentir durante esos días, las Lámpades eran (hasta el momento) lo único que hacía que su cuerpo y sus sentidos reaccionaran.

-Bridge le está hablando a un grupo de chicos, mayores, parece. Ghana está ahí- empezó Saba- Gerard Greenhouse, Alea Brown… unos más, tampoco son muchos-

- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Creixell, impaciente.

-Habla de una reunión. En el Paso. No entiendo… espera, Ghana está preguntando… "…pelear?"- Saba se quedó en silencio- "Sí, Ghana, si los profesores nos envían su señal de ayuda. Se encontrarán en El Paso con los estudiantes de los otros señoríos"-

Creixell se tapó la boca con las dos manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Artemis miró al frente. Las Lámpades habían desaparecido momentáneamente.

-Significa que se les ha ido de las manos- susurró Marcus para sí mismo.

-Ya no veo a ninguna- alentó Ru.

-No- dijo Creixell, sacudiendo la cabeza. Giró al frente, hacia el Bosque y durante unos segundos mantuvo la mirada perdida sobre él. Luego se quitó la varita del pelo y desapareció entre la gente, meneando la espesa cabellera en su camino.

- ¡Creixell!- llamó Ru, pero Saba lo detuvo.

-La gente está muy asustada, aunque no parezca, cualquier escándalo los va a volver tan locos como las Lámpades- le dijo.

- ¡Ru! ¡Ru!- oyeron por atrás.

- ¡Aquí!- gritó Ru- ¡Adelante! ¡Sigue el brillo de Saba!-

Sean apareció unos segundos después. Estaba como loco.

- ¡Creixell se quiere ir a pelear con Ghana!-

-Shhhh. Sean, baja la voz- pidió Saba.

-La acabo de escuchar- continuó Sean, más bajo- Ghana le está diciendo que no, pero la otra está tan necia que va a terminar haciéndolo--

Una explosión los dejó quietos por unos segundos.

Inmediatamente después todos los alumnos de Stormenhand empezaron a apretarse unos a otros hacia delante, intentando hacerse paso hacia lo más cerca que pudieran del borde del techo, para ver lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

Artemis sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire a causa de la fuerza con la que la estaban empujando hacia la piedra, pero no le importaba. Acababa de ver a una Lámpade de nuevo, esta vez retrocediendo a causa del árbol enorme que iba a caerle encima.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron minutos hasta que vieron quien había sido: Vega Viper, saliendo del Bosque de Stormenhand con la varita en alto y la capa flameando furiosa, como si se estuviera produciendo un torbellino a a centímetros de él.

- ¡Atrás!- le oyeron bramar.

Ru y Marcus empezaron a mascullar una serie de insultos en voz baja y contenida, pero no continuaron, porque inmediatamente después del grito de Viper salieron del Bosque de Stormenhand tres sujetos encapuchados corriendo a toda prisa, precedidos por tres seres plateados brillantes y enormes.

-_Patronus_- susurró Saba, con emoción.

Los tres animales desprendían una luz plateada tan potente que hacía que la noche oscurísima se aclarara, pero no como la luz insolente de Lila Elmira, sino como haces de luces cautelosos que se hacían paso ágilmente entre la penumbra. Artemis sabía que era imposible porque ellos estaban muy lejos, pero sentía que los tenía al lado por la automática sensación de seguridad que la alcanzó con sólo verlos.

Los tres _patronus _eran perfectos, enormes y se acercaban sin una pizca de miedo a las Lámpades.

Un león, un lobo enorme y algo que parecía un ciervo con la cornamenta chueca en forma de V. Ellos se asegurarían de que todo terminara.

- ¿Son _patronus _de verdad?- preguntó Marcus, con la voz rasposa, a causa de la continua oleada de Stormenhand que empujaban hacia delante.

-Son tan brillantes…- comentó Sean.

- ¡Ese es Gamma!- Ru señaló al encapuchado que seguía de cerca al lobo enorme. Entre los dos tenían acorralados a una Lámpade.

- ¿Están viendo como pelean?- Creixell apareció de pronto a su lado, codeando, dando patadas y contorsionándose entre todos. Junto a ella llegó Ghana y ambas se pegaron lo más que pudieron al borde, para ver mejor.

-Dice el profesor Bridge que la situación está bajo control ahora- anunció Ghana, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo- que ya no tenemos que bajar-

- ¡La del león es Gabrián!- gritó Sean.

-Es una leona- corrigió Creixell- y el kudú es del profesor Pólux. Cuando pueda hacer un _patronus_, va a tener forma de elefantote-

Todos se rieron, incluso chicos que no estaban dentro de su grupo.

Los patronus habían tranquilizado a los estudiantes y la tensión de minutos atrás había desaparecido por completo. Ya ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran viendo una pelea, sino una demostración de las capacidades de sus profesores. Una clase maestra.

A los pocos segundos, empezaron los vítores. Alguien desde atrás, con la voz muy gruesa empezó a corear el nombre de Gamma y todos lo siguieron, llevados por la emoción.

De pronto, Artemis sintió que estaba en tribunas, mirando la final del mundial de quidditch.

- ¡Miren allá!- gritó Joshua, a unos metros de ellos.

Ru, Saba y Artemis lo miraron con cautela, casi con desagrado. Gracias a la potente luz que Lila Elmira había invocado, Artemis pudo ver claramente sus mejillas amoratadas escapando de la capucha… se sintió extraña, con un retortijón en las tripas que no llegaba a ser culpa, pero que se le asemejaba mucho, aunque, de cualquier manera, no terminaba de diferenciarse de todo lo que sentía últimamente y de lo que iba a sentir hasta que se le pasaran los efectos del aniversario.

Unos zumbidos la distrajeron. Aquello que señalaba Joshua era nada menos que la profesora Ursa y el profesor Cástor, ambos montados en su escoba, dándole vueltas al bosque a la velocidad de la luz, guiando a sus _patronus_ hacia las últimas Lámpades.

-Los _patronus_ son magia muy avanzada, ¿verdad profesor Bridge?- oyó Artemis que preguntaba Marcus, a unos centímetros de ella.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero tampoco son la magia más avanzada-

-No pues, eso son los Encantamientos Ocultos-

- ¡Ah! Un creyente…- exclamó Bridge, alegre- eso es bueno, pensé que los jóvenes ya no le daban crédito a estas cosas-

Artemis y Saba cruzaron miradas sonrientes y antes de volver su atención a lo que pasaba en el Bosque, se dieron con que Ru les indicaba que quería hablar con ellos a un lado.

-La cosa es así- dijo, cuando los tres se alejaron un poco de la multitud- como Joshua no puede vernos juntos mucho tiempo porque puede recordar lo que pasó, van a ayudar a Marcus a encontrar algún encantamiento que sirva para reabrir los pasillos-

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Saba.

Artemis vio a su mejor amigo fingir con éxito su ignorancia. Él sabía perfectamente de lo que Ru estaba hablando, quería que hicieran lo mismo que hacían con Sami por lo menos dos veces a la semana: sesiones de magia clandestina, sólo que en ese caso tendrían una meta fija a la que llegar y no escogerían encantamientos al azar.

Tal vez ese fue el único motivo por el que Artemis aceptó, porque ya sabía lo que iba a ser y no sería ninguna molestia. Además, no iba a estar en contacto ni con Joshua ni con Viper y cuando se acabara su labor, después de haber encontrado el consabido encantamiento, la dejarían de necesitar y ella se quitaría un peso de encima.

-Ya, empezamos la próxima semana, perfecto- dijo Saba.

Artemis lo acompañó con un asentimiento. Ru sonrió tranquilamente.

Justo en el momento en el que empezaron a hacerse paso para regresar, oyeron el zumbido característico de una escoba voladora, muy cerca de ellos. Una escoba voladora de mango verde limón que ascendía desde muy alto, dando la impresión de ser una libélula enorme.

Artemis, Saba y Ru se hicieron hacia atrás para dejar aterrizar bien a la profesora Ater.

- ¡Ursa!- el profesor Bridge llegó desde atrás sonriendo para saludar a su colega.

- ¡Demetrios!- ambos parecían de muy buen humor, como si Lámpades hambrientas nunca hubieran amenazado la Fortaleza de Stormenhand- esta vez sí que te pasaste, ¡has hecho una pared muy alta y muy transparente alrededor de esta Fortaleza! Casi me estrello de nariz un par de veces…-

-Tenía que hacerse, Ursa. Los ojos de las Lámpades son muy llamativos y muy poderosos-

-Sí, lo decía sólo por molestar. Pero ya puedes desaparecer tu encantamiento, debes estar cansado… con tantos años que traes encima-

La profesora Ater y el profesor Bridge empezaron a reír a mandíbula suelta y todos los Stormenhand, que de pronto habían creado un círculo entorno a los dos, los miraron estupefactos. Algunos se contagiaron con las risas y otros, como Lila Elmira y Kitty MacDaughtry se cruzaron de brazos.

Artemis, sin embargo, se quedó quieta como una estatua. Estaba embobada por la imagen de la profesora Ater. De nuevo parecía una niña, con su risa fuerte e inocentona, sus pelos despeinados y los rasguños en la túnica y en las manos. Parecía estar llegando de jugar, no de pelear. Y las Lámpades no eran algo de juego. Los patronus no eran para nada de juego tampoco, ella a penas podía hacer uno durante menos de un minuto y luego caía rendida del cansancio… ¿por qué Ursa Ater tenía ese poder para reírse cuando menos ganas tendría cualquier persona? Y no era que fuera una idiota que no estaba consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era… era Ursa Ater.

-Qué susto nos hemos dado ¿no?- le preguntó a los Stormenhand, sonriendo- bueno, ya se acabó. Felizmente. Ahorita viene su tutora y los manda de nuevo a sus habitaciones… deben estar molidos de tanto alentarnos ¡Qué bestia para gritar! Los he escuchado clarito-

Todos rieron. Incluso Artemis, intentando imitar la risa de la profesora Ater.

Mejor que el chocolate caliente, mejor que los _patronus_ enormes y plateados, incluso mejor que el Fuego de Lámpade. Esa risa hizo que Artemis se olvidara momentáneamente de las miles de hormigas asquerosas que la recorrían y que sintiera una sincera calidez en el cuerpo.

- ¿Profesora Ater?- llamó Lila Elmira, levantando la mano.

-Dime, Lila-

-Su _patronus _es un oso, ¿verdad?-

Creixell, al lado de Artemis, hizo un gruñidito de asco.

-No estamos en clase, Elmira- dijo- ¿por qué tienes que ser tan chismosa todo el tiempo?-

-No hay problema, Creixell- tranquilizó la profesora Ater- sí, mi _patronus_ es un oso, pero no vayan a pensar que por eso es más…-

Pero las palabras de la profesora Ater se fueron haciendo cada vez menos importantes y menos audibles, conforme un sonido iba haciéndose más y más claro. Era el inconfundible _claqueteo _de puntas y tacos contra la superficie, fuertes y secos, con la obvia intención de obtener la atención de todos.

Uno a uno, los estudiantes fueron haciéndose a un lado mecánicamente, como cuando Saba abría las multitudes sin esfuerzo. El claqueteo se hizo más fuerte, hasta que se detuvo. Los pies en tacones, puestos exactamente al centro del círculo, mirando directamente a una parte de él, dándole la espalda a Ursa Ater. La dueña de los pies, Morgana Gabrián, revisando atentamente a cada uno de sus alumnos desde lejos, con una expresión de aquellas que hacían contener la respiración.

Pero había algo raro en ella. Algo inusual que la hacía verse menos rígida.

- ¿Todos están bien?- preguntó, finalmente. Girando su cuerpo en ¾, para tener una vista más general.

Todos asintieron.

-Lamento que los haya hecho salir de sus habitaciones de manera tan abrupta, pero no teníamos otra opción. La situación con las Lámpades ha sido controlada, el profesor Dimber y la profesora Helga se han encargado de negociar con ellas y se retirarán de la Isla esta noche. A partir de mañana todo volverá a ser como antes, usarán sus capuchas cuando estén fuera de cualquier edificio de Goldenwand, como siempre; evitarán el contacto con cualquier criatura del Bosque, como siempre. Quedan completamente prohibidos los intentos de acercamiento a las Lámpades, sea por represalias o porque han despertado su curiosidad-

Artemis vio como los ojos de su tutora se posaron en el grupo de alumnos de cuarto que ella, Saba, Ru, Creixell, Ghana y Marcus conformaban. Una sola mirada, una advertencia fugaz pero que los hizo apretarse más a sí mismos… ya sabían de lo que su tutora era capaz cuando la desobedecían.

-Por favor- pidió- las criaturas del Bosque merecen todo su respeto. Y las Lámpades son increíblemente poderosas, no se les acerquen. No las provoquen-

Todos asintieron y Morgana Gabrián hizo lo mismo, complacida de que, al menos en apariencia, sus alumnos hubieran comprendido la gravedad del asunto.

-Está hecha trapo- susurró Creixell.

Y entonces, Artemis comprendió por qué su tutora se veía tan distinta: estaba cansada. Nunca antes la había visto así, exhausta, con la espalda ligeramente jorobada y las rodillas arqueadas. Hasta estaba despeinada, miles de pelos rebeldes se le escapaban del moño a la cara sucia y sudorosa. Eso era sorprendente, porque entre los Stormenhand corría el rumor de que eso que tenía cubriéndole el cráneo no era cabello, sino una enorme arruga pintada de negro (rumor que de ninguna manera fue iniciado por Sean y Creixell).

Incluso parecía mayor de lo que era, o sea mayor que cuando se veía mayor. Diez años mayor que la profesora Ater, como mínimo.

-Ahora sí, todos denle las gracias al profesor Bridge que se ofreció para cuidarlos- Morgana Gabrián se dio media vuelta y estrechó cálidamente las manos del profesor Bridge- Demetrios, de verdad muchas gracias. Estoy segura de que el muro que creaste era infranqueable-

-Felizmente no tuvimos que comprobarlo- respondió él.

- ¿Por qué tanta cosa? Ni que las Lámpades hubieran tomado Goldenwand- se quejó Ru, en un susurro- esto parece el final de una guerra sangrienta-

-Exacto. Yo me he divertido un montón- agregó Marcus.

Saba asintió.

-Si no hubiera llegado Gabrián apuesto que ahorita nos estaríamos revolcando de risa con la profesora Ater- susurró Creixell.

-Shhh- advirtió Saba- ni que te escuche, es capaz de tirarte a las Lámpades-

-Demetrios, un último favor ¿puedes llevarte a los chicos que estén mal a la enfermería?- Morgana Gabrián se volvió hacia sus alumnos- los que deseen ir a la enfermería, pueden seguir al profesor Bridge. No tienen que sentirse mal físicamente…-

Lila Elmira, que estaba rodeada del grupo de niños de primero que el profesor Bridge le había ordenado cuidar, les indicó con una mirada dura y con un movimiento de cabeza, que se formaran detrás del profesor. Confundidos como estaban, los niños no tardaron en hacerle caso, pero iban cabizbajos, ocultando sus rostros lo más que podían de las miradas de los Stormenhand mayores, que tenían los ojos fijos en ellos y la expresión de sentirse decepcionados porque no eran lo suficientemente valientes.

Artemis pensó que Lila Elmira era un dolor de culo a nivel mundial.

- ¿Nadie más?-

-Que Demetrios vaya saliendo, yo me puedo llevar a otro grupo- propuso la profesora Ater, quien, hasta el momento, había sido olímpicamente ignorada.

-Creo que no hay nadie más- continuó la profesora Gabrián- gracias, Ursa, _ya has hecho suficiente_-

La profesora Ater se puso pálida.

Artemis y Saba se miraron.

Inmediatamente después, el elfo empezó a vomitar. Artemis se paró delante de él, fingiendo ayudarlo, pero en realidad estaba ocultándolo para que pudiera guardar su varita (que acababa de usar para autoenfermarse) en el bolsillo.

- ¡Schnuppermault!- la profesora Gabrián corrió a verlo- ¿qué…?-

Saba la interrumpió con una nueva tanda de vómito. Artemis hizo a un lado la cabeza, no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo cerca del vómito, porque entonces ella vomitaría también y no tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Lamentablemente era un poco imposible alejarse cuanto quería, porque de pronto estaba rodeada por chicas ardorosamente deseosas de ayudar a su mejor amigo, mantenidas a raya únicamente por la presencia de Morgana Gabrián.

-Black- llamó su tutora- ¿tu compañero ha visto a las Lámpades? A los ojos, quiero decir, o a cualquier parte de su rostro-

Su tutora le prestaba atención a pesar de que las chicas habían empezado a empujarse entre sí y a llamar a Saba lastimeramente. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Artemis abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo articular nada por un súbito desvanecimiento.

- ¡Black!-

-Es la luz, profesora Gabrián- dijo Creixell, que había reaccionado a tiempo y agarrado a Artemis de la túnica- Artemis se quejó de que le dolía la cabeza porque la luz estaba demasiado fuerte, es que sufre de migrañas. Pero no nos hicieron caso-

- ¿Quién no les hizo caso?-

-La delegada que manejaba la luz… en verdad no recuerdo quien era…- completó Creixell inocentemente.

Hasta Artemis tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír.

-Yo me los llevo, Morgana- propuso Ursa- voy a llegar más rápido volando… y si Saba no puede aguantarse el vómito, puede ir de espaldas-

-Me encantaría que te tomaras las cosas en serio por un momento, Ursa-

-Estoy hablando en serio, yo los llevo, se pueden poner peor-

Sobre las palabras de ambas profesoras, Artemis escuchaba el quejido incesante de las admiradoras de Saba que aumentaban con cada tanda de vómito que salía de su mejor amigo. La profesora Gabrián tenía que apurarse o todas esas chicas perderían la conciencia y se le abalanzarían encima.

De pronto, sintió que Creixell la paraba derecha y la ayudaba a caminar. Abrió los ojos a penas y vio frente a ella la escoba de palo verde de la profesora Ater, agrandándose y engrosándose lo suficiente como para que cupieran los tres.

-Con cuidado, tú puedes…- le susurró la profesora Ater, cuando la ayudó a subir- a ver, ahora Saba… creo que vas de espaldas, Saba ¿o puedes aguantar el vómito?-

-Mejor voy de espaldas, profesora-

-Bueno, ya estamos… ah, Artemis ¿te cambias de posición? Ya, bueno…-

Artemis se volteó hasta quedar frente a la espalda de su mejor amigo. Hundió su rostro en uno de sus hombros y cuando pasó cada brazo alrededor de los de su mejor amigo, oyó el rugir de un centenar de chicas furiosas y el gritito aterrado de la profesora Ater, quien pateó el suelo de inmediato y empezó a tomar altura.

- ¡Elmira!- Artemis oyó gritar a la profesora Gabrián- ¿se puede saber por qué no te interesan tus compañeros en lo más mínimo? ¡Tenía migraña, por Merlín! Y si alguien más da un paso adelante o suelta un grito, mañana nos encontraremos en detención…-

Las palabras de la tutora se apagaron ni bien la profesora Ater aceleró.

-Creo que sí que sabes como volverlas locas, eh- comentó.

Saba soltó una risita entre vómitos.

Artemis levantó la cabeza y la tiró hacia atrás, reconfortándose con la presión que el aire ejercía contra ella que la hacía sentir como si tuviera una almohada en la nuca. La profesora Ater estaba volando a una velocidad increíble, sobre todo considerando el peso que traía encima. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos y ya estaban bordeando el Castillo Joven.

Saba no dejaba de vomitar, felizmente no estaban contra el viento.

-Cierra la boca fuerte, Saba- indicó la profesora Ater e inmediatamente después dio un giro de noventa grados y empezó a descender en picada.

Un segundo después, estaban entrando por una ventana por la que casi no pasan. Un segundo después, tenían a Miss Grapehood levitando hasta el nivel de sus ojos, dándoles la mirada más dura del mundo… y a todos los alumnos que estaban en la enfermería atentos a lo que iba a suceder.

-Ursa, te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que entres así a la enfermería. Tienes dos piernas, por Merlín, sería bueno que las uses de vez en cuando-

-Perdón, Miss Grapehood- pidió la profesora Ater- pero tengo a dos chicos muy enfermos aquí-

La profesora giró su escoba para que Artemis y Saba pudieran ver a Miss Grapehood de frente.

- ¿Schnuppermault?- se sorprendió la enfermera- pero si tú eres saludable como una manza…- Saba la interrumpió con una tanda larga de vómito- ¡Merlín y todos los elfos! Ven, querido, bájate de la escoba con cuidado… así, suavemente- Miss Grapehood estiró uno de sus largos y delgados dedos y atrajo hacia ella una palangana de plata desde el otro extremo de la habitación- toma, vomita con confianza-

- ¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó la profesora Ater, preocupada, mientras veía a Saba arrodillarse ante la palangana y vomitar sin control.

-Sí. Esperemos que no empiece a vomitar sangre ¿Sabes si ha visto a una Lámpade? Porque es Stormenhand, ¿verdad? -

-No sabría qué decirle-

-Bueno, ya le preguntaré. ¿Quién es tu otro enfermo?-

La profesora Ater volvió a girar su escoba.

Cuando Miss Grapehood se dio cuenta de que la otra enferma era Artemis, esbozó una sonrisita y le tendió una mano amigablemente.

-Ya estaba empezando a extrañarte- le dijo, mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la escoba y subir a una camilla- te duele la cabeza ¿no? Sí, se ve-

-Van a estar bien ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar la profesora Ater.

Artemis sintió algo hondo en la boca de su estómago. Una especie de vacío provocado por la preocupación de la profesora Ater. Era tan buena con ellos…

-No te preocupes Ursa. Tú deberías ir a descansar más bien, te ves terrible-

-Ya quisiera, pero tengo unos quehaceres-

Artemis y Saba la miraron disimuladamente y luego se miraron ellos.

Miss Grapehood se despidió de la profesora Ater con una amenaza amistosa ("si vuelves a entrar aquí con esa escoba me voy a asegurar de que salgas con una razón real para no usar tus piernas, querida") y caminó hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Artemis le dio un vistazo a la enfermería: estaba casi vacía y no había rastro de los chicos de primeros cursos de Stormenhand que habían partido con el profesor Bridge, probablemente porque recién estarían terminando de cruzar el Paso. La profesora Ater de verdad los había llevado a la velocidad de la luz. Ah. Y, por supuesto, en una esquina de la enfermería estaban los biombos enormes que ocultaban a Fleance, el capitán del equipo de quidditch. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde el Salto fallido… y él todavía no se recuperaba.

Los demás no eran Stormenhand, dos chicos de Valthemoon, una chica de Darkenlord y el señor Edge, a quien Miss Grapehood atendía, de espaldas al biombo. Por alguna razón a Artemis le daba la impresión de que la enfermera había empezado a tomar la estadía de Fleance ahí como algo de costumbre, como si fuera un huésped.

De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Saba, encorvado sobre la palangana.

-Acabo de recordar…- que había visto a Adrian Acutus justo antes de que metieran a Joshua en los pasillos, el día del aniversario. Lo había visto y él la había visto y había corrido detrás de ella.

-Nada de acercarse al biombo- advirtió Miss Grapehood desde lejos, justo en el momento en el que Artemis se bajaba de la camilla.

Quería ir a preguntarle a Fleance si es que Adrian Acutus había ido a visitarlo en esos últimos días. Después de todo, el capitán de quidditch le había dicho que Acutus iba a aparecer cuando quisiera que lo vean… y había aparecido. Entonces quería que lo vieran. Entonces era hora de decirle a la profesora Ater que no había problema, que estaban todos reunidos como siempre en la Sociedad Secreta del Salto.

-Concéntrate- le dijo Saba, antes de toser y empezar a vomitar de nuevo- hemos venido a hacer algo- continuó, cuando pudo.

Artemis volvió a su camilla.

-Bien, señor Edge, todo listo… espero que no tenga que encontrarse con las Lámpades de nuevo-

-Ah, Miss Grapehood, ellas no son ningún problema… a comparación de esos benditos ladrones de _avens_. Pero este año los voy a atrapar, va a ver, y los voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que me han robado-

-No se me ponga tan renegón, señor Edge, usted sabe que eso le hace daño-

...

Fue una larga hora en la enfermería, con Miss Grapehood yendo de un lado a otro, intentando tratar a todos al mismo tiempo. La verdad era que Artemis quería nada más conseguir su frasquito de poción mensual para el dolor de cabeza, pero Miss Grapehood se negó a dárselo a menos que ella le contestara una serie de preguntas, porque había llegado demasiado pálida, ojerosa y cansada y porque no era normal que una persona tuviera dolores de cabeza tan fuertes durante tanto tiempo. Otro problema fue Saba, que no dejaba de vomitar por ningún motivo, ni siquiera después de beber los preparados de Miss Grapehood, porque los vomitaba completamente. Y tanto vómito y tanta convulsión hicieron que fallara los primeros intentos de desenfermarse.

Pero, incluso después de que logró dejar de vomitar, no pudo irse como quería, porque Miss Grapehood tenía que hacerle preguntas (también) referentes a las Lámpades.

Y justo cuando planeaba empezar, llegó el profesor Bridge con su grupo de chicos de primeros cursos de Stormenhand, muertos de miedo sin vergüenza ya. Miss Grapehood corrió a su encuentro inmediatamente.

-Felizmente, maldita sea- Saba suspiró, mirando a la enfermera- pensé que iba empezar a vomitar mi estómago… es horrible-

Artemis asintió. Ella lo sabía de primera mano.

-Ahora no nos va a dejar salir hasta que le responda lo de las Lámpades… se va a demorar un año en volver-

-Igual no tenemos idea de a dónde se han ido- dijo Artemis.

-Sala de profesores- respondió Saba.

Desde el momento en el que Morgana Gabrián le dijo a Ursa Ater que ya había hecho bastante, a Artemis y a Saba se les había hecho claro (casi como si lo hubieran dicho textualmente) que el ataque de las Lámpades estaba relacionado con algo que ellos sabían. El mismo _algo_ por lo que su tutora siempre le echaba la culpa a Ursa. Ese _algo_ que estaba detrás del Salto y de las fallas de este año. El _algo_ que para ellos se había convertido en un imán casi tan poderoso como el Pensadero.

- ¿Tú crees?-

-Tenemos que empezar por algún lado. Igual no está muy lejos de aquí-

Ambos asintieron y esperaron. Miss Grapehood llegó unos minutos después y Saba usó todo el encanto que podía para asegurarle que no había visto a ninguna Lámpade y que suponía que todos los codazos y golpes en el estómago que sus compañeros le metieron de casualidad por cuestiones del escándalo, le habían provocado las náuseas.

-Además había una luz horriblemente fuerte- terminó.

Miss Grapehood pareció convencerse y les dio dos pases para que los delegados supieran que venían de la enfermería y no los molestaran en el camino.

Artemis y Saba salieron caminando lo más lentamente que pudieron, doblaron la esquina a paso de tortuga, pero ni bien consideraron de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que los oyeran, empezaron a correr hacia la sala de profesores. Pero no había nadie ahí dentro.

-No, la cosa es entre Gabrián y la profesora Ater- dijo Artemis, mientras volvían sobre sus pasos- y no se van a pelear en frente de todos-

-Vamos a lo de los delegados- propuso Saba.

Probablemente como consecuencia de lo ocurrido con las Lámpades, los pasillos del Castillo Joven estaban libres de delegados, por lo que Artemis y Saba pudieron correr a sus anchas.

-Tampoco están- confirmó Artemis, después de dar un vistazo por la ventanita de la puerta.

-No entiendo a dónde… no se pueden haber ido a dormir, no creo que dejen sus reuniones para mañana-

-Miss Grapehood nos retuvo como una hora, suficiente tiempo para que los profesores tengan una asamblea-

-Estás bien lúcida- notó Saba, sorprendido.

Artemis no comprendió su sorpresa. Claro que estaba lúcida, Miss Grapehood acababa de darle su frasquito de poción para el dolor de cabeza y lo único que sentía era esa presión acostumbrada en las sienes. Además, estaba interesada en el asunto de las profesoras.

- ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó rápidamente. No le gustaba que la mirara así.

-Son como las- Saba giró su cabeza en busca de algún ventanal por el que pudiera ver el cielo- cinco de la mañana… tenemos que aprovechar mientras esté oscuro-

-Tenemos que separarnos-

Saba negó inmediatamente.

-Cubriremos mejor el espacio si estamos juntos, siempre hacemos lo mismo-

-Estoy bien- aseguró Artemis, seca.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo estés-

Ella lo miró seriamente. Sabía que eso era exactamente lo que estaba diciéndole.

-Solamente han pasado dos días desde el aniversario- concedió Saba- si fuera el año pasado, todavía seguirías durmiendo en la enfermería-

- ¿Quieres que duerma ahí?-

-Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir. Ya, mejor vamos a buscar a las profesoras y hablamos de esto después-

-Tenemos que separarnos, ya va a amanecer- insistió Artemis.

- ¿Otra vez?-

-Otra vez ¿qué?-

-No voy a dejar que vayas sola-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien-

-No es la primera vez que te pasa, Artemis. No es la primera vez que te veo, tampoco. Y no me estoy quejando, sólo digo que sé cómo estás: débil y antisocial. Quieres estar sola pero no te voy a dejar porque te puede pasar algo, no me importa si cubrimos sólo la mitad de lo que debimos cubrir-

- ¡Estoy bien! ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿saltando?-

Saba se encogió de hombros, harto.

-No entiendo por qué te pones así… pero normal, si quieres irte sola de verdad… entonces vete. Es más, mejor nos vemos después de dormir. O cuando quieras. Como siempre-

Saba la miró decepcionado antes de irse.

Artemis giró sobre su eje ni bien Saba le dio la espalda. No tenía tiempo para sentirse mal, tenía que decidir por dónde empezaría a buscar a las profesoras antes de que amaneciera.

No estaban en la sala de profesores, no estaban en el salón de delegados. Ursa había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer, así que lo más probable era que tuviera una reunión con los demás profesores en algún lugar de la escuela. El despacho de Dimber, por ejemplo. No tenía idea de dónde era eso. Pero no… sintió una punzada en la cabeza y a continuación el dolor se expandió por toda su nuca. Tomó el frasquito de Miss Grapehood entre los dedos pero no lo destapó, acababa de tomar una buena dosis y si hacía eso muy seguido, se quedaría tonta y no le convenía estar tonta en esos momentos. A ver, de nuevo. Ursa, quehacer. Sala de profesores no. Ursa… a ver, de nuevo. Ursa, quehacer, pero no estaba ni en la sala de profesores ni en la de delegados. Además, ellos se quedaron como una hora extra en la enfermería. Saba estaba vomitando mucho y se veía asustado… jamás había vomitado en su vida. Pobre. ¡No! De nuevo. Ursa, quehacer, no delegados ni profesores. Pero había pasado una hora y probablemente ya había acabado la reunión. O los profesores se quedarían encerrados toda la noche. Eso la dejaba sin oportunidades. Pero si no era así ¿qué? Si había acabado la reunión ¿qué? Si había acabado la reunión entonces… entonces… a ver, de nuevo, desde antes. Morgana dijo "ya has hecho suficiente". Morgana. Ella no se iba a quedar callada, le iba a gritar a Ursa y no se iba a detener hasta que estuviera satisfecha. Morgana. Pero con nadie más, probablemente. Morgana. Con nadie más. ¡El despacho!

Artemis dejó de girar y empezó a correr hacia el despacho de la profesora Ater.

Se detuvo. Sus pies estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, tal vez debía quitarse las botas para correr con más facilidad. Se dobló sobre ella misma para empezar a desatarse los cordones cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Se irguió inmediatamente y se abalanzó contra la pared más cercana.

Los ruidos no eran suyos.

Se escurrió como pudo hacia la estatua de un mago encapuchado, que estaba a unos diez metros de ella y se ocultó lo más que pudo. Los ruidos se aclararon, eran pisadas. No tacones, pisadas regulares que iban hacia ella. Tal vez alumnos. Delegados. Se palpó los bolsillos, buscando el pase de enfermería que Miss Grapehood les había entregado, pero recordó que Saba llevaba los dos consigo.

Artemis ajustó la capucha sobre su cabeza, se apretó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Con toda la suerte del mundo se mimetizaría en la oscuridad… a menos que empezara a aclarar… y entonces tendría que hacer algo más. Mentir. Desmayarse. ¿Cómo explicaría la ausencia de Saba?

Las pisadas que oyó se hicieron bastante más frecuentes. Dos pares de pies, confirmados. Dos personas muy apuradas… con pisadas pesadas. Dos mayores. O dos profesores. Felizmente, los prefería que a los delegados. A menos que fueran Viper y Gamma. En todo caso, si iban así de rápido probablemente se dirigían a algún lugar, alguna reunión urgente. A **la** reunión.

Artemis se agazapó y se preparó para perseguir a los dueños de los pasos.

Sin embargo, estos se detuvieron abruptamente.

- ¿Qué quieres Cástor? No importa que me sigas a mi habitación, igual no te voy a dejar entrar-

Era la voz burlona del profesor Wingolf. Hablándole al profesor Cástor alegremente.

Artemis se apretó nuevamente contra la pared.

-Ariel, estoy así de romperte la cara, mejor no me provoques-

¿QUÉ?

-Es justo lo que te estoy diciendo, no tengo ninguna intención de provocarte… si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Mira…-

-No me toques, Cástor-

- ¿Por qué eres tan caradura?-

- ¿Te refieres a aquella noche loca de pasión que no se ha vuelto a repetir? Creo que ya te lo dije, había tomado demasiada--

-Me refiero a Morgana, Ariel. Desde hace un tiempo la has estado molestando bastante, pero hoy…-

-Hoy ¿qué?-

-No tienes idea de lo que se ha esforzado allá afuera. Se estaba muriendo de la preocupación por sus alumnos y a pesar de eso pudo hacer un _patronus _que fácilmente hubiera acabado por si solo con las Lámpades… y ¿tú vienes a echarle la culpa de lo que pasó? Y frente a Dimber-

-Lo único que hice, Cástor, fue dar mi opinión y argumentarla. El profesor Dimber no es ningún ingenuo, como Hamal, no se va a dejar llevar por lo que digo a menos que tenga algo de razón. Lo mismo debiste hacer tú, en vez de venir corriendo como un adolescente celoso-

-No tenías que haber dicho eso. Todo el mundo--

-Todo el mundo me miró mal, ya. ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? Todos tenemos derecho de hablar y si se me antoja hablar estupideces, lo voy a hacer-

-Morgana no tiene la culpa- reinició el profesor Cástor, unos segundos después- ella no controla el Centro…-

-Qué chistoso. Cambias el "Morgana" por "Ursa" y puedes ir a decirle lo mismo a ella- ambos se quedaron en silencio- Ahhhh… alguien acaba de quedar como imbécil… ¿o no? Porque Morgana casi se come viva a Ursa hoy y, citando a un sabio maricón: _"No tiene la culpa, ella no controla el Centro". _Así que yo te pregunto ¿ya fuiste a reñir a Morgana por haber sido injusta con Ursa? O vas a ir después de esto…-

Artemis se tapó la boca para controlar el ruido que producía su respiración. Los profesores se habían quedado en un silencio tan frágil que cualquier sonido podría ponerlos sobre aviso… y no quería irse de ahí sin la posibilidad de contarle lo que acababa de escuchar a Saba.

Pero lo mejor estaba todavía por llegar.

-Ursa está llorando en el Castillo Viejo. Si quieres puedes ir a alcanzarla-

* * *

-… y al final dijo que Ursa estaba en el Castillo Viejo-

-Interesante-

-Debe haber usado el Pensadero, pode—

-Shhh-

Saba le puso una mano en la boca a Artemis y con la otra le indicó que mirara al frente. Los dos estaban sentados en la orilla de uno de los flancos del Paso, con los pies moviéndose libres sobre el Lago de Stormenhand, que en ese preciso momento dejaba de convertirse en un abismo sin fondo, oscuro como él mismo, para volverse un espejo que reflejaba lucecitas doradas y cálidas.

El sol estaba a punto de salir.

Artemis miró hacia el frente y Saba le quitó la mano de la boca unos segundos después.

-Cuando salga el sol, te acompaño a buscar tu venda- dijo él.

_El niño que brillaba sonrió emocionado, se bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto unas orejas puntiagudas bajo su cabello negro y le tendió la mano._

_-Me llamo Saba-_

_-Artemis-_

_Las estrecharon._

_- ¿Qué hacías corriendo fuera del Paso?- _

_- ¿Qué haces mirando afuera del Paso?- se defendió Artemis._

_Saba se encogió de hombros._

_-Me quedé en la laguna un rato, y luego paré a mirar el lago. Parece que alrededor del Paso no hay nada, pero es que el lago se pone muy negro... -_

_-La profesora dijo que no nos separemos- dijo Artemis sin convicción._

_Saba se encogió de hombros de nuevo y sonrió._

_-No me iba a perder y si pasaba algo, seguramente podía usar mi varita, como tú. Ahora te toca-_

_- ¿Me toca qué?-_

_-Decir qué hacías afuera-_

_-No quiero-_

_-Pero te toca- admitió Saba con un gesto que le hizo recordar a su tío Remus. Tal vez eso fue lo que la hizo hablar._

_-Se cayó mi venda y fui a buscarla-_

_-Oh-_

_-Pero no la encontré, así que voy a volver-_

_Se despidió de Saba con una inclinación leve de cabeza, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar._

_- ¿Artemis?-_

_- ¿Sí?-_

_-Ya va a salir el sol-_

_Artemis levantó la cabeza al cielo, era cierto, se estaba aclarando poco a poco. Nunca antes había visto la salida del sol._

_Saba caminó hacia el borde del camino, donde estaba cuando se encontraron, Artemis se colocó junto a él. Tenía razón, el lago que rodeaba el Paso se veía negrísimo, tanto que parecía no existir, como si en lugar de agua hubiera un abismo profundo, lleno de nada. Raro, no le dio tanto miedo._

_Saba se volvió a ella._

_-Cuando salga el sol, te acompaño a buscar tu venda-_

Artemis sonrió.

El sol se anunció con resplandores en tonalidades naranjas y doradas que salían disparadas por el cielo neutro y se reflejaban en el espejo negro que tenían debajo. Unos segundos después apareció el sol, a penas como una línea sobre el Lago de Stormenhand, pero antes de que se pudiera advertir, ya había se había convertido en un semicírculo luminoso que lo dominaba todo.

Las luces del nuevo día brillaron en las caras de Artemis y Saba, que miraban atentos, hombro con hombro, lo que sucedía frente a ellos. Las luces del día nuevo llegaron acompañadas por una sensación extraña, que trascendió a las hormigas y a la apatía general de los días post-aniversario… todo gracias a la idea que tuvo Artemis en ese momento, una pequeña ocurrencia que ni siquiera se atrevió a poner en palabras en su mente.

Se le ocurrió que Saba era de verdad su mejor amigo y por primera vez entendió realmente lo que significaba eso. Y fue muy feliz.

Pero se sobresaltó inmediatamente. Las hormigas, la apatía e incluso los dolores de cabeza quedaron tan atrás que parecían haber desaparecido y eso era imposible, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde el aniversario.

Saba tenía razón, estaba muy lúcida. Algo no estaba bien.

Miró a su mejor amigo de reojo y volvió la vista a la salida del sol. Cuando terminara lo diría, cuando terminara.


	37. Saba fidelium est

Saba fidelium est

-Vine tan rápido como pud--

- ¡Cierra esa puerta!-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¡Cierra la puerta, Sami!-

- ¿Me puedes decir qué está…? ¡Ay no! ¡Artemis!-

Abrazada de sus rodillas, con la cabeza entre ellas, temblando, como si estuviera congelándose.

Sami corrió hacia Saba, pero no dio un paso más. Los dos la miraron desde un espacio prudencial.

Gimiendo, apretando más sus brazos a sus piernas.

-Esto no puede ser el aniversario… me dijiste--

-No es-

Una ráfaga de viento les alborotó las capas. Saba miró en todas direcciones, pero no había ninguna ventana o puerta abierta en el salón destruido. Tal vez por eso ese viento se sentía tan familiar.

Mechones de cabello de Artemis empezaron a flotar y ella gimió aún más fuerte.

Sami tembló en su lugar.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- chilló.

-Estábamos yendo a almorzar- empezó Saba, mecánicamente- de pronto Artemis se quedó quieta y me dijo que tenía que irse porque se sentía mal. Ya se había estado sintiendo incómoda todo el día. Entramos al salón y ella empezó a rascarse el brazo, las manos, a sacudir el cuerpo como si se le hubiera dormido algo y luego nada… se quedó así-

Sami lo miró sin entender y luego clavó los ojos en su mejor amiga. Dio un pasito nervioso y luego un par más rápidos antes de que Saba pudiera detenerla.

- ¿Artemis?- llamó- ¿Artemis?- preguntó una vez más, acercándose.

-No- lloriqueó ella.

- ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿es eso? ¿quieres vomitar?-

Artemis gimió.

-Eso es. Ya, no te preocupes, tienes que vomitarlo todo- animó Sami- ya vas a ver cómo luego te sientes mejor. Saba- se volvió hacia su mejor amigo- asegura la puerta-

- ¡Hazte a un lado!- gimió Artemis.

Saba y Sami se quedaron inmóviles cuando su mejor amiga levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba surcado por gruesas gotas de sudor y un chorro continuo de lágrimas que habían puesto rojos a sus ojos chiquitos. Su boca, temblorosa, estaba manchada por la sangre que se había sacado al morderse el labio inferior tan fuerte. Y toda su cara estaba arrugada por la desesperación con la que estaba llorando.

-Asegura la puerta, Saba- repitió Sami- Artemis… ¿qué…?-

Artemis negó. Su cuerpo convulsionaba con más fuerza cada vez.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-

Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza y gritó contra una de sus rodillas. Los ojos de Sami también se llenaron de lágrimas y quiso acercarse más, pero no pudo. Estaba asustada.

- ¿Qué te duele? ¿La cabeza? ¿Es muy fuerte?-

-Mis dedos, Sami- la oyó, aterrada.

- ¿Tus dedos? ¿Qué le pasa a tus dedos?-

Artemis gimió y empezó a llorar sin control. Sami se mordió el labio para no imitarla, jamás había visto a su mejor amiga tan desesperada.

_-A ver si te sueltas de una vez-_

Una ráfaga de viento aún más fuerte cruzó la habitación. El llanto de Artemis se volvió más desesperado y aún más porque intentaba ser lo más contenido y silencioso que podía. Saba y Sami fueron hacia ella pero algo los detuvo. Una nueva ráfaga, más fuerte que todas las anteriores juntas.

Los cristales de las ventanas empezaron a vibrar peligrosamente, al igual que sus marcos, los zócalos del piso y el cuadro de la rana que cubría una entrada a los pasillos secretos de Stormenhand. Sami y Sami se cubrieron las cabezas por todo el tiempo que la ráfaga sacudió el salón, pero tan pronto como esta empezó, terminó.

- ¿Artemis?- llamó Sami.

Su mejor amiga estaba ahora sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza hacia un lado, el cabello cubriéndola toda y su mano derecha rascando con vehemencia el antebrazo izquierdo, como si quisiera removerse la piel.

-Perdón- les dijo, bajito.

Saba corrió y se hincó junto a ella.

-Es eso ¿no?- le preguntó.

Artemis asintió.

-Trato de pararlo pero…-

-No- Saba rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Artemis- dale, yo te voy a sostener-

-No- lloró Artemis.

-Tienes que dejar que todo eso salga, es como el vómito-

- ¿Te refieres al viento?- preguntó Sami.

-No…- pidió Artemis- no…-

-Artemis, Artemis… escúchame, es como cuando vomitas, si te pones más nerviosa es más difícil. Yo te estoy agarrando, no te va a pasar nada malo. Mira, mi cabeza- Saba frotó su mejilla contra la espalda de su mejor amiga- ¿ves? No me voy a ir. Suéltate-

_- ¿Ya ves? ¡Suéltate!-_

_¿Y las hormigas? ¿Y los escalofríos? ¿Y esa sensación horrible de que estaba vomitando una masa granulada por cada poro de su cuerpo?_

Artemis agachó la cabeza.

-Esto solamente te va a empeorar- continuó Saba- si no botas todo…-

Artemis gimió y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Aquí estoy, aquí-

El cabello de Artemis empezó a flamear con más fuerza conforme todo su cuerpo se iba poniendo más y más tieso. Saba apretó el abrazo. Artemis empezó a sacudirse y a hacer todo lo posible para liberarse de su mejor amigo, pero le era imposible, en apariencia, porque mientras ella más se sacudía, Saba más se aferraba a su abrazo.

Las ráfagas de aire empezaron a hacerse más y más intensas y los intentos de Artemis más y más violentos conforme su rostro se contorsionaba más y profería gritos descarnados y mudos.

-Sami, sal de ahí- dijo Saba, sin aire.

Sami asintió y se acomodó torpemente en una esquina y en ese preciso momento, después de lo que pareció una explosión que hizo que las ventanas casi se rompieran, todo cesó.

Las capas de los tres dejaron de flamear al instante, las capuchas volvieron al lugar y el cabello de Artemis se pegó a su rostro sudoroso. Saba seguía sosteniéndola, sin embargo y por primera vez, Artemis no peleaba el abrazo.

Unos segundos después lloraba como una niña que se acababa de hacer una herida muy fea y sangrante y Saba la consolaba como si fuera su papá, sobándole la cabeza y dejando que se desahogara.

Y desde atrás Sami los miraba con el rostro neutro, incapaz de mover un solo músculo para unirse al abrazo.

…..

Artemis y Saba llegaron a Encantamientos Ocultos pero decidieron saltarse la clase de Encantamientos. Ver a Gamma no era lo que más le apetecía a Artemis, en cambio se la pasaron colgados de los pies de las vigas más altas del gimnasio, como cuando eran más chicos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, es más, teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de Artemis después de los aniversarios pasados, el asunto en el salón destruido podría pasar fácilmente como algo que nunca sucedió. Esas eran sus intenciones al menos, ni siquiera quería dejar ese recuerdo en el Pensadero, aunque nadie lo fuera a ver.

_-No vas a durar mucho tiempo así-_

_Artemis no respondió. _

_-Sabes que no vas a durar mucho tiempo así. La primera, ya, puede que seas capaz, pero no va a ser la única. Tú te has dado cuenta de eso, no es como cuando vomitas y te quedas vacía y satisfecha… porque no estás ni vacía ni satisfecha- Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿por qué crees que te pican los dedos?-_

-Asu, que falta de condición. No hemos estado ni la mitad del tiempo que solíamos y ya se me subió la sangre a la cabeza- dijo Saba, cuando terminaron de bajar de las vigas del gimnasio.

Artemis asintió.

-Bueno, creo que me voy- le dijo su mejor amigo- ya van a venir los del equipo de esgrima a entrenar ¿no? Creo que hay un par de resentidos que todavía no aceptan que Fleance esté en la enfermería…- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Artemis- ¿te espero despierto?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Será- Saba sonrió y salió trotando del gimnasio.

No pasaron ni dos minutos de que su mejor amigo se fue para que llegaran los miembros del equipo de esgrima. Una de las tradiciones del club, recordó Artemis, mientras veía a los mayores desvestirse para ponerse encima sus sudaderas y ropas de trabajo, era que sus miembros eran puntuales al extremo. Es más, la mayoría de ellos aprovechaba el tiempo antes de clase para practicar relajadamente, mientras conversaban.

Artemis sintió un vacío curioso dentro de ella. Se suponía que esgrimir era aquello que más le hacía feliz y que cada práctica con el equipo era la oportunidad perfecta para olvidarse de todo… pero no sentía nada, sólo una vaga impresión de conformidad. Culpa del aniversario, probablemente.

_- ¿Y Saba? Te has sentido feliz antes ¿o no? En el Paso ¿no te acuerdas?-_

_-Vete-_

El profesor Pólux Altair llegó a las 7 en punto de la noche, lo flanqueaban Cástor Altair, su hermano gemelo y Gerard Greenhouse, el genio de la esgrima.

Los dos profesores estaban más parecidos que nunca, a pesar de las cicatrices en diferentes ojos. Ambos tenían el cabello suelto, probablemente a la misma altura, que flameaba ídenticamente y la misma manera de caminar, con pasos largos y fuertes. Pero había algo que permitía distinguirlos, la manera en la que sonreían: el gesto de Cástor era más relajado y afable, e incluso juvenil, de lo que la más alegre sonrisa de Pólux podría llegar a ser.

-A ver, dejen las armas- pidió el profesor Pólux. Todos le hicieron caso al segundo y se agruparon en torno a él- creo que ya se estarán imaginando la razón por la que mi hermano me acompaña esta noche…-

- ¿Revisión sorpresa?- preguntó Leto Dagar, la chica de Valthemoon.

Pólux y Cástor asintieron a la vez. A Artemis le pareció que Gerard Greenhouse esbozaba una sonrisa de suma satisfacción.

El procedimiento era sencillo y todos empezaron a ejecutarlo sin necesidad de una orden. Luego de un bufido generalizado, chicos y chicas se dispersaron por todo el gimnasio, unos entraron al baño, otros, como Artemis, caminaron parsimoniosamente hacia la esquina más alejada y todos arreglaron aquello en ellos que podía llamar la atención de los profesores Altair y por ende, requerir una cita con la enfermera. O una llamada de atención.

Artemis sacó disimuladamente el frasquito de poción que le había dado Miss Grapehood y bebió un sorbo considerable del contenido. La cabeza le latía con fuerza, no con una particularmente alarmante, sino dentro de lo que esperaba tras el aniversario, pero lo más probable era que los profesores no lo supieran y la enviaran con la enfermera si es que se daban cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

En realidad, todo estaba mal.

Luego de tomar la poción, Artemis se aseguró de que la venda de su brazo estuviera firmemente ajustada y que no hiciera ningún bulto que pudiera llamar la atención. Inmediatamente después, con la misma dedicación de un relojero, empezó a vendarse las manos y los brazos, fuerte. La aspereza de las vendas viejas del equipo de esgrima era el paliativo perfecto para los miles de golpes de pequeñas patitas que producían las hormigas al recorrer a Artemis una y otra vez. Y al apretarlas sentía que todo estaba bajo control, en su lugar, sin peligro a que escape.

Finalmente ajustó las vendas gruesas que se ponía en el pecho y volvió al centro del gimnasio, en donde se formaba una larga línea de estudiantes listos para la revisión.

La razón por la que el profesor Pólux sometía a su equipo a revisiones de sorpresa era por la conocidísima aversión de los muchachos a someterse a los chequeos médicos rutinarios de principios de año. Malcriados, engreídos y caraduras. Así los describía Miss Grapehood después de pasar todo el día con ellos y no le faltaba razón, los esgrimistas de Goldenwand eran conocidos por creerse superiores a cualquier diagnóstico médico. Además, en el equipo había una tradición de larga data (que estaba incluso cuando el profesor Pólux era estudiante y parte del equipo) de encantamientos para evitar, confundir y ocultar.

Así que no había mejor manera para llevar una real cuenta de lo que sucedía con los muchachos, que haciéndoles esos exámenes sorpresa. Y estaba el hecho de que el profesor Pólux sabía que su equipo lo respetaba lo suficiente como para no evitar, confundir u ocultarle algo.

Su trabajo era simple, dentro de todo, al menos en apariencia: abrir la boca, ver dientes, lengua y paladar, luego los ojos, un breve estudio del semblante, de la mandíbula y de algún lugar junto a las orejas para ver si se habían hinchado o algo. Sonar la nariz para encontrar obstrucciones y si es que había secreción, se llevaría a Miss Grapehood. Luego estirar brazos, confirmar la fuerza de ellos, el alcance, color de la palma de las manos, búsqueda de moretones, heridas, luxaciones o miembros débiles y lo mismo para todo el cuerpo.

La revisión por lo general tardaba todas las horas de práctica. El primero en someterse a ella siempre era el capitán. Y en esa ocasión, como de costumbre, Gerard Greenhouse fue declarado saludable como una manzana.

El siguiente, Zar Simon, no tuvo tanta suerte. Aunque su brazo roto estaba recuperado casi del todo, el profesor Pólux prefirió enviarlo con Miss Grapehood… y eso para los miembros del equipo era indicador casi preciso de baja por enfermedad.

Artemis tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y decidió ir practicando una explicación lo suficientemente convincente de por qué estaba tan débil. Zar Simon había sido dado de alta desde hacía más de un mes y cada vez más se iba readecuando al ritmo regular de los entrenamientos… mientras que su aniversario había sido hacía menos de tres días. Sus pómulos seguían sobresaliendo porque sus mejillas estaban hundidas y las ojeras de sus ojos estaban tan pronunciadas que parecía que se había maquillado, pero eso no era lo peor. Tenía que explicar por qué sus brazos y sus piernas se estaban sosteniendo a penas y si no tenía suerte, entonces tendría que decirles a los profesores la causa de las vendas tan apretadas en sus manos.

Hormigas, señores, hormigas.

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de quién es el que manda por aquí- oyó que alguien le decía, justo detrás ella. Era la voz inconfundible de Greenhouse- y no es porque me guste que la gente sepa que soy más grande que ellos o que tengo el poder o cualquiera de esas conclusiones esotéricas mágico-antropológicas que la gente se imagina… en fin, ya era hora, Black. Por suerte, tuya, claro, has pasado esa pequeña prueba que se me antojó tomarte. Ghana Abies está en el equipo como titular y tú has demostrado que puedes ser mi suplente- con sólo escuchar el nombre de Ghana dicho por la voz de su capitán, Artemis sintió que la presión se le bajó tanto que podía desmayarse- Tengo una estrategia bastante precisa para los Juegos, no es que les vaya a decir cómo atacar ni nada, eso lo deciden ustedes, pero cuanto a los movimientos de personas… en fin, no te explico porque no vas a entender, el asunto es que necesitaba saber que eras capaz de hacer lo que te pidiera aunque lo más probable era que no se te antojara. O que creyeras que era un imbécil. Sí, no me digas que no lo pensaste, no soy idiota. El equipo es lo más importante, Black, que no se te olvide… lo más importante. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, mi suplente. Vas a pelear en mi lugar, tenlo por seguro… y si no das la talla, te juro por el sagrado suspensor de Merlín que voy a hacer que te quiten esa espada que te dieron como premio en el Pre-Torneo. Ahora, ni bien acabe esta revisión, me vas a explicar por qué tienes la cara que tienes… acuérdate de nuestro trato Black, si te enfermas, te descubro-

Artemis asintió y miró hacia su izquierda levemente, para ver si los profesores estaban cerca. No. Tenía el suficiente tiempo como para recobrar el aliento y dejar de sudar compulsivamente por lo que le acababa de decir Greenhouse.

Se había olvidado por completo de Ghana.

Las amenazas que su capitán le había hecho desde que empezó el año le llegaron una a una como provenientes de un pasado muy lejano. No enfermarse. Traer a Ghana, traer a Ghana. Viernes como última oportunidad. Pero el aniversario pasó y los meses anteriores se disolvieron y se juntaron en una parte pequeñita pequeñita de su cabeza. Todo. Con Ghana incluida y las amenazas de su capitán. Entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Por qué Greenhouse no la estaba obligando a hacer diez mil abdominales como mínimo?

"_Ghana Abies está en el equipo como titular"_

No era una oración encriptada. Ghana estaba en el equipo. Y al parecer ella había cumplido su misión...

Esperó a que Greenhouse dejara de observarla por detrás (sentía su respiración, pero, sobre todo, su ego chocándole la espalda como olas de mar) y luego se hizo hacia delante lo más disimuladamente que pudo para buscar en la fila a Ghana.

La vio adelante y tembló.

- ¡Ya llegó la alegría de la vida!-

El profesor Cástor se apareció delante de ella, sonriendo.

Verlo tampoco fue el gran alivio, porque ni bien lo hizo, el recuerdo de su encuentro con el profesor Wingolf le volvió a la cabeza.

Tenía demasiado acumulado en la cabeza, no podía estar más tiempo sin una sesión de Pensadero.

- ¿Tú también te pones tensa con estas cosas?- le preguntó el profesor Cástor, tranquilamente- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que te manden a la enfermería y que… horror… te curen- y sonrió.

Artemis recordó a la profesora Ater con esa sonrisa y no dejó de recordarla durante todo el tiempo que duró la revisión. Bueno, en la medida de lo posible porque Greenhouse y su vocecita todopoderosa seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Ghana ahí? Ella no le podía haber dicho nada, no había manera porque sus sueños post-aniversario eran intensos y profundos y era imposible que ella se levantara a menos que la despertaran. Era imposible, sobre todo, porque no recordó absolutamente nada del asunto hasta minutos antes, gracias a Greenhouse.

Que le decía que había cumplido su misión.

- ¿Has estado cargando mucho peso?- le preguntó el profesor Cástor.

Artemis asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sea cual sea la razón tienes que dejar de hacerlo, si mi hermano se da cuenta de que estás perdiendo fuerza en los brazos, te va a mandar con Miss Grapehood. Yo mismo te mandaría… pero creo que mejor te doy el beneficio de la duda- miró a Artemis con sus ojos enormes y la cicatriz que cortaba uno… y nunca fue más diferente a su hermano- siempre has sido misteriosa, dando la impresión de que estás metida en algo más. Bueno, para mí-

Artemis asintió, no se le ocurrió qué más hacer.

El profesor Cástor sonrió y siguió revisándola atentamente.

- ¿Algo relevante, Cástor?- preguntó el profesor Pólux, pasando a su lado en su camino al siguiente alumno.

-Si te digo que Black está pálida ¿te sorprendería?-

-No-

-Entonces no. Salvo un leve bajón de energía-

El profesor Pólux se detuvo para revisar a Artemis rápidamente y sonrió satisfecho.

-Aunque… a ver qué hay debajo de esas vendas Black-

Cuando Artemis se quitó las vendas y mostró los antebrazos, evitó mirárselos. Tenía la sensación de que las hormigas que la recorrían podían sobresalir de su piel porque liberarlas de la presión había causado que sus movimientos se hicieran más intensos.

-A ver, Artemis ¿qué es esto?-

Mierda.

Artemis miró al profesor Pólux, luego sus propios antebrazos… y se sorprendió. Tenía enormes rasguños en cada uno, algunos tan profundos que se veían rojísimos, como si hubiera sangrado.

-Estamos esperando-

Artemis bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Fue una pelea?-

Ella asintió, era lo que mejor podía explicar eso.

Cástor y Pólux negaron reprobatoriamente.

-Antes de irte pasa por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y échate un poco de pomada para que se te baje la hinchazón- dijo este último, duro.

-Vendarte tan fuerte tampoco es la mejor idea del mundo- añadió su hermano.

-Trata de no meterte en peleas- dijeron los dos al unísono, aunque no a propósito.

Artemis asintió.

-Está bien enojarse, Artemis- le dijo Cástor, cuando la llevaba al botiquín, porque su hermano le había dicho que era mejor escoltarla para asegurarse de que se curara, porque confiaba en ella, claro que sí, confiaba en que se iba a ir sin darle mayor importancia a sus heridas- pero la idea tampoco es ir peleándose por el mundo-

-Lo siento- dijo Artemis.

-No te disculpes conmigo- admitió el profesor Altair- con Pólux tampoco… sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo por ahora-

-Sí profesor-

- ¿Es tu pelea la razón por la que estabas tan agitada?-

Artemis fingió no haberlo escuchado por estar demasiado concentrada en untarse la crema con cuidado. Cástor pareció creerlo y se limitó a mirarla fijamente y a darle un último vistazo a sus brazos cubiertos de una capa espesa color esmeralda.

-Eso deberá bastar… es lo mismo que les doy a mis chicos cuando se--

Pero Artemis dejó de escuchar. Acababa de ver a Ghana yendo a una esquina a recoger sus cosas para salir.

Se puso de pié torpemente, se despidió del profesor Cástor con un asentimiento de cabeza y corrió detrás de Ghana.

El objetivo de Artemis era alcanzarla antes de que llegara al Paso o a las escaleras de entrada del Castillo Joven. Atraparla en el claro, entonces, donde no hubiera luz que delatara su cara de preocupación o de ansiedad, después de todo era ella la que había llevado a Ghana al entrenamiento de esgrima, porque esa era su misión y la había cumplido, según Greenhouse.

Se quedó un rato pegada a pared del gimnasio, mirando la espalda de Ghana alejarse cada vez más de ella, pero no podía moverse hasta saber si iba a la Isla o al Castillo. Así que esperó hasta que cualquier indicio la llevara a definir su destino.

Sin tardarse mucho, Ghana dirigió su pierna derecha hacia la derecha y el resto de su cuerpo la siguió. Artemis empezó a correr en dirección al Castillo Joven, pero siempre con los ojos fijos en Ghana y atenta a la presencia de cualquier persona que pudiera estar saliendo del castillo.

Una sombra encapuchada apareció en el espacio que separaba a Ghana y a Artemis. Ella se detuvo de golpe y esperó a que el encapuchado la pasara, no iba a tardar mucho porque la sombra avanzaba rápidamente.

Hacia el claro. Hacia el Paso, específicamente.

No.

Hacia el gimnasio. No. Hacia más allá del gimnasio.

Hacia el Bosque.

Iba rápido hacia el Bosque.

Sin pensarlo una vez, Artemis cambió de objetivo y empezó a perseguir a ese encapuchado que iba directamente hacia el Bosque, sin dudas ni espacios de tiempo para confirmar que seguía el camino correcto.

…..

- ¿Artemis?-

Junto con un concurrido grupo de chicas que bajaba casualmente a las 7 de la mañana, llegó Saba y desde los últimos escalones reconoció la espalda de su mejor amiga medio oculta por el respaldar alto del mueble de tres cuerpos que estaba en la sala común de su señorío.

Se hizo paso entre sus admiradoras sin mayor problema y cuando llamó a Artemis nuevamente, esta se sobresaltó, como si la acabaran de despertar de un susto. Pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos y los dirigió a Saba casi con desesperación.

-Te estaba esperando- le dijo.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás despierta?-

Artemis negó.

-No he dormido- admitió.

Pensando en Ghana, en Greenhouse y en el profesor Altair. Pero pensando, sobre todo, en lo que había visto en la noche, cuando se fue persiguiendo a alguien hasta el Bosque.

-Anoche llegué después de la 1-

Saba asintió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero notó que Artemis tenía una urgencia rara, como si quisiera vomitar una larga tanda de recuerdos.

Se sentó a su lado y agachó la cabeza, de manera que sus oídos estuvieran más cerca de la boca de su mejor amiga, para que así ella no se esforzara en levantar la voz.

-No tenía idea de la hora- continuó Artemis- esperaba verte, pero cuando vi el reloj… en fin. Ayer, saliendo de esgrima- prefirió ocultar lo que tenía que ver con Ghana, porque lo más probable era que su mejor amigo la reprendiera por haber dejado que alguien más hiciera su trabajo- vi a alguien que se iba para el Bosque. Fui detrás. Desde el principio me di cuenta de que la persona sabía perfectamente a donde estaba yendo porque no paraba para ubicarse. Yo me quedaba rezagada porque nunca he ido por ahí. Por este de la persona hay muchas más ramas y el Bosque parece todavía más tupido. Y estábamos a oscuras, supongo que por el asunto de las Lámpades. Pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de algo, me estaba familiarizando con el paisaje. Sospeché. En eso me crucé con una piedra enorme y me caí. Cuando me levanté, la persona ya no estaba… pero yo sabía perfectamente a donde había ido. Me levanté y empecé a correr. Salí del Bosque en segundos-

-No…- susurró Saba, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Artemis.

Ella asintió.

-La persona estaba entrando al Castillo Viejo. Esperé un rato afuera, entre las columnas y luego me fui por otro lado, por si acaso me encontraba Aristóteles y empezaba a molestar, pero ni rastro de él. Corté camino y llegué. Y cuando llegué, la vi. Sabía que iba a estar ahí, desde que la seguía en el Bosque empecé a sospechar. La persona encapuchada estaba frente al Pensadero, agitada. Pero nunca se me habría ocurrido que era ella. Cuando se bajó la capucha…-

- ¿Quién?-

-La profesora Ater-

- ¿Qué?-

Artemis asintió y el recuerdo de la profesora Ater la asaltó como un escalofrío. Su perfil surcado de sudor y sus ojos rojos. Tal vez el sudor se confundía con las lágrimas, pero ella prefería no pensar en eso. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, era una maraña enorme de pelos, y en las comisuras de su boca y de sus ojos se marcaban arrugas incomprensibles para su edad. De preocupación. Marcas en la cara que la hacían verse cansada y tan turbia como la profesora Gabrián. Artemis estaba muda en su escondite, incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento, aunque sabía que la profesora merecía toda la privacidad que podía tener.

Cuando Ursa Ater se dirigió la varita a la cabeza, Artemis tuvo la sensación de estar viendo a alguien muy respetado haciendo algo muy malo. Igual se quedó quieta, mirando, atenta a cada uno de los hilillos plateados que salían de las sienes de la profesora. Atenta a cada reacción. A las exclamaciones de dolor, a los sollozos. Al silencio horrible lleno de incomodidad.

Aún cuando la profesora se fue, con el rostro mil veces más joven y los movimientos menos pesados, Artemis no pudo moverse. Estaba atontada, confundida, como si alguien la hubiera atacado por detrás. Las hormigas empezaron a caminar más fuerte dentro de ella. Unas piedras en el piso temblaron y luego de un intenso movimiento, levitaron. Pero ella estaba absorta en lo que pensaba.

¿Así que eso era lo que hacía?

Su secreto, para ser infinitamente feliz.

Porque esa noche la había visto infinitamente triste, reconcentrada en el Pensadero, actuando con frialdad, calculadamente, sin un solo atisbo de simpatía en la cara, tan tiesa como Gamma cuando leía sus informes y tan dura como Gabrián. Esa era otra Ursa Ater. Y era otra cuando lloraba.

Todas eran otra.

Lloraba como una niña.

-No pude usar el Pensadero- admitió después de un rato.

Aunque se hubiera quedado minutos frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, viendo los hilillos plateados flotar. No había podido entrar a ver los recuerdos uno a uno. No eran suyos.

-Creo que primero tenemos que comer algo- le dijo Saba, poniéndose de pié- luego duermes un rato y después vemos qué hacer-

-Tenemos que hacer algo hoy- indicó Artemis

-Antes de que anochezca, claro- respondió su mejor amigo, volviéndose a ella- no he dicho que no-

Durante el desayuno acordaron encontrarse después del almuerzo fuera del gimnasio. Hasta entonces, Artemis tenía cuatro horas para recuperar el sueño de toda una noche (o intentarlo) y volver con Saba con las energías repuestas… pero no habían energías gastadas así que la cuestión se complicaba.

_-Ha pasado menos de una semana, papá- le dijo Artemis a un encapuchado, que estaba echado __junto a ella en su cama cubierta de doseles- menos de siete días y… ¿me ves? Mi cara está volviendo a hincharse. Mi color es el de siempre… y no estoy cansada-_

_- ¿Eso es raro?- respondió el encapuchado._

_-Rarísimo. Debería estar echada en una cama, sin poder hacer nada-_

_-Estás echada en una cama sin hacer nada-_

_-No es eso-_

_- ¿Estás cansada?-_

_-Sí-_

_- ¿Entonces?-_

_-Debería estar casi muerta. Sin hablar. Sin…-_

_- ¿Qué?-_

_Artemis negó. _

_Podrías llegar a creer que soy un monstruo papá. No tendrías la culpa, después de todo, es lo que la gente se imagina cuando me ven durante los días del aniversario. Mi tío Remus te puede hablar de eso. No hablo, no siento, ni siquiera calor o frío. Nadie me habla. Nadie se molesta. Es bastante cómodo, de verdad, como un descanso de todo el movimiento. No estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con mucha gente a la vez como te podrás dar cuenta, pero tío Remus tampoco y tengo la impresión de que tú eres un poco así también. Como decía, todo es más cómodo. Dentro de lo que se puede, papá. Dolores de cabeza permanentes, de los que no te dejan ver. Latidos en todo el cuerpo y las malditas hormigas que me traspasan las venas y la piel y los nervios. Son dolores inimaginables… y hoy, no sé si los esté sintiendo tanto como antes._

_¿Los estoy engañando, papá?_

Artemis se incorporó de golpe. No había podido conciliar el sueño durante las cuatro horas, pero al menos se sentía descansada. Hasta hacía un momento, cuando empezó a sentir una presión en el cuerpo, como si quisiera ir al baño, pero de manera más general. Como si vejigas a lo largo de su cuerpo se estuvieran apretando contra sí mismas, apunto de explotar.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie dentro de la habitación, corrió bien los doseles de su cama y se sentó al centro, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho gracias a un abrazo y se imaginó que era su papá el que estaba ahí, conteniéndole el cuerpo que había empezado a temblar sin cesar, producto de las hormigas que se disparaban fuera de ella y que habían empezado a revolverlo todo dentro de su cama.

Cuando llegó junto a Saba, todavía tenía una ligera corriente de viento alborotándole el cabello y la capucha.

- ¿Tuviste otro de tus ataques?- le preguntó su mejor amigo cuando la vio.

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¿Has visto a la profesora Ater?-

-No, ni la he cruzado- admitió Saba después de quedarse mirando a su mejor amiga unos segundos.

Artemis continuó hablando como si nada pasara.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó- he pensado en ir al Castillo Viejo, pero tendríamos que perder nuestra siguiente clase-

-No debemos perder la siguiente clase-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Es martes- dijo Saba, como si fuera absolutamente obvio- tenemos Pociones-

Dos horas de clase con Ursa Ater actuando frente a ellos. Artemis no podía creer que se había olvidado de que era martes y que por tanto vería a su profesora. Era justo lo que necesitaban, dos horas frente a ella, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus miradas, sus gestos y hasta su manera de hablar. Dos horas con ella para ver qué tan feliz y qué tan perdidos estaban sus ojos en el espacio, para comprobar si es que había estado en el Pensadero antes de llegar a clase. Artemis y Saba conocían, como expertos, las miradas que la pérdida de recuerdos provocaba.

El plan era obvio y ninguno de los dos tuvo que ponerlo en palabras: sentarse lo más atrás que pudieran y ver. Punto. De todas maneras, Saba era un maestro en Pociones y no había mucho que él no pudiera hacer con facilidad, así que tan atentos a clase no tenían que estar.

Sin embargo, ni bien ocuparon sus lugares, Marcus se les acercó.

-Buenas tardes, Saba, Artemis-

-Hola- saludó Saba. Artemis sólo asintió.

- ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Marcus, sonriente.

-Bien…-

-He estado pensando que nos hemos demorado para empezar con lo del encantamiento- dijo Marcus, de golpe, pero manteniendo la sonrisa y el tono casual que tenía en un principio- mentira, Ru ha estado jodiendo, dice que no avanzamos nada. No entiende que estas cosas no son instantáneas, pero algo tenemos que hacer. ¿Mañana en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo? Porque en la noche tú tienes esgrima, ¿no Artemis?-

Artemis asintió.

-Sí, Ru me dijo- confirmó el moreno.

-Nos podemos saltar la clase de latín- propuso Saba- para tener más tiempo-

Marcus lo miró como si acabara de maldecir a toda su familia.

-No hay manera- dijo.

-Pero…-

-No hay manera-

-Es muy poco tiempo-

-He estado pensando en cosas por mi parte- admitió Marcus.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos-

La profesora Ater entró al salón y Artemis y Saba se volvieron hacia ella como girasoles al sol. Por suerte lo único que hizo Marcus fue reírse burlonamente de sus caras hasta que se sentó con Ru, dos carpetas más allá en la misma fila.

- ¿Nuevo chiste, Marcus?- le preguntó la profesora Ater, emocionada.

-No, no-

-Ah… bueno… yo tengo uno muy gracioso que me contó el profesor Cástor en la mañana, pero se los digo en el receso. ¿O se los digo ahorita? Sí, mejor, para empezar con ganas la clase. Y digo así: Dice que un día una banshee…-

-Está demasiado normal, Artemis- susurró Saba, con los ojos fijos en la profesora Ater.

Artemis supuso que su mejor amigo también tenía las pupilas dilatadas, como cuando leía a alguien.

-Sé lo que vi- afirmó ella.

-Pero ni siquiera se le siente… ida. O más feliz. Está igual que siempre-

En ese preciso momento, todo el salón empezó a reírse a carcajadas, producto del chiste de Ursa Ater. Ella misma daba palmadas contra su muslo y pequeños saltitos al reír.

-Yo la vi ayer ¡AU!- una pelotita de papel le dio directamente en la sien a Artemis.

A unas carpetas de ella, Marcus y Ru se estaban aguantando la risa, mientras los miraban de reojo. Artemis los fulminó con la mirada.

-Léelo- gesticuló Marcus, volviéndose a penas hacia ella.

Artemis le pasó el papel a Saba.

- "_Ideas para encantamientos: marcadores. Necesarios, porque tenemos que saber con qué puertas hemos trabajado y con cuales no y no creo que entre los tres nos acordemos de todas. Pero tienen que ser lo suficientemente sutiles o invisibles como para que sólo nosotros sepamos cuales son. Fácil un encantamiento de memoria ayude. Hay más en la siguiente hoja"-_ leyó Saba- ¿Qué siguiente hoja?-

Inmediatamente después de que terminara de decir eso, otra pelota chocó en la cabeza de Artemis. Las risas de Marcus y Ru se mezclaron con los rezagos de carcajadas del chiste de la profesora Ater.

- "_Ideas para encantamientos II: Los más importantes. Que se dividen en dos: encantamientos para abrir las puertas selladas y encantamientos para evitar que las puertas abiertas sean selladas-_

La profesora Ater dejó de reír de golpe. Artemis codeó a Saba y él miró reconcentrado a la profesora, pero segundos después negó.

-No hay nada- le dijo.

-No puede ser-

-Muy bien, empecemos- llamó la profesora- En la clase pasada no terminamos de discutir los ingredientes de Poción del Rebote, ¿verdad? Creo que nos quedamos con las opiniones de Lila y de Ghana, en contra y a favor del uso de pus de armadillo, respectivamente. Hay que dedicarle unos minutos más al debate, como para ir llegando a una conclusión- la profesora Ater se sentó en mariposa sobre su escritorio, como siempre y le dio la palabra a Lila Elmira, que ya levantaba la mano y saltaba sobre sí misma.

-Es la misma de siempre- aseguró Saba- ni siquiera siento que se esté aguantando nada… es la Ursa que concemos-

-No te estoy mintiendo-

-No digo que… ¡qué diablos!-

En esa ocasión, la pelota de papel le dio a Saba en la oreja.

-_O, lo que es igual, algún intento de asesinato o de estupidizamiento hacia Viper, porque se va a dar cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Ah. Empezar a rezarle a algún santo tampoco caería mal- _

Saba y Artemis se miraron y sonrieron ácidamente.

-_Mejor un encantamiento que borre la memoria-_ escribió Saba en la parte de atrás.

-Si Viper nos encuentra…- dijo él, al cabo.

Artemis miró a la profesora Ater ponerse de pié de su carpeta de un salto y aplaudir para captar la atención de todos. Y notó que cuando hablaba, sonreía. Y cuando sonreía, parecía una niña de nuevo. Ni rastro de la mujer a la que había visto unas horas atrás, llorando, desesperada y luego maquinalmente, frente al Pensadero.

No tenían de otra, tenían que volver al Castillo Viejo y mirar sus recuerdos. Pensarían en las torturas de Viper luego.

Luego de qué.

Luego de que se enteraran de por qué la profesora estaba así.

Luego de saber si el Centro estaba involucrado en el asunto de las Lámpades.

Saba llamó la atención de Artemis con un codazo y le estiró el papelito de respuesta de Marcus.

"_¿Encantamiento para borrar su memoria o la nuestra?"_

Artemis asintió y Saba sonrió. Esa había sido la última virtual obsesión de Artemis antes de que las cosas se complicaran. Es más, su interés por cosas que la hicieran olvidar tenía una larga data: desde Apple Easthouse, pasando por Azkaban, los aniversarios y esa horrible manía que su mejor amigo y ella tenían de meterse en cosas que no les interesaban, aunque a veces los llamaran. A ella no, a Saba, casi siempre. Pero igual. Por alguna razón, Artemis sentía que tenía la pésima suerte de haber entrado en una red de asuntos que se complicaban más de lo que ella quería. Y eran más asuntos de los que ella podía aguantar con más gente implicada de la gente con la que ella pudiera comunicarse. Y todo eso la atarantaba. La perdía. Sólo quería hacer esgrima, magia, comer aceitunas y estar con Saba, Sami y Apollus. Tal vez saludar a los Stormenhand y llevar la fiesta en paz con ellos. Y con los de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto…

Y de pronto se encontraba no queriendo desprenderse de relaciones que en un principio no quería.

La misma Ursa Ater. ¿Ella qué tenía que ver en su vida? ¿Por qué le interesaría que el Centro estuviera involucrado? ¿Por qué le importaría lo que su tutora le decía?

Su pregunta habitual era _¿cuándo?_

La búsqueda del encantamiento para olvidar estaba dirigida a eso, a olvidar paso a paso acontecimientos hasta llegar a los puntos originarios de cada relación y olvidarlos. Excepto los de Saba, Sami y Apollus.

-Buena clase, chicos, buena clase- dijo la profesora Ater, cuando salían- ¡incluso las chicas! Qué es una clase de Pociones sin un par de quemados, ¿no?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Ghana y Creixell, que se escurrían por la puerta con las manos rojas y ampolladas- ustedes dos sobre todo, han estado más concentrados que nunca- les dijo a Artemis y Saba, sonriendo complacida- me levantan el ánimo. ¿Han entendido todo, verdad?-

Saba asintió y la profesora Ater les pasó una mano por el hombro a ambos. Artemis habría preferido que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Así que eres el favorito de Ater?- le preguntó Marcus.

Los tres empezaron a caminar, aislados del resto, hacia la siguiente clase: Runas, con Viper.

-No soy el favorito de nadie. A Artemis le dijo lo mismo que a mí-

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Jo! Perdón, Artemis, no me di cuenta-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, hablemos de nuestros asuntos: ¿han pensado en algo a partir de lo que les dije? Espérate…- Marcus se separó de ellos y dio dos zancadas gigantes hasta que llegó junto a Sean y le pegó un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?-

-Enfermándome- oyeron que respondió Sean, con firmeza.

Artemis lo vio con la varita entre los dedos de la mano que Marcus había alejado.

-No seas idiota, no sabes…-

-Ru dice que Black hace los encantamientos de enfermedad perfectamente, entonces no deben ser tan difíciles-

-Ese no es el punto, Sean. ¿Por qué te estás enfermando antes de una clase de Viper? Estás viendo que Ghana y Creixell no van a venir-

- ¿Ellas no se han quemado de verdad…?-

-Sabes perfectamente por qué no van a venir. Jo, no tengo ningún problema con que no nos apoyes, es tu decisión y aprecio que seas tan franco con nosotros… pero por favor no estorbes-

-Que no me haya metido a su plan de expulsión masiva no implica que no esté en contra de Viper. Y esta es mi manera de demostrarlo… y tú no puedes hacer nada porque yo no soy parte de nada que te incluya. Si me quiero enfermar, me enfermo-

-Tú no lo estás haciendo por quejarte, lo estás haciendo por flojera-

-Si quieren gritan más alto, creo que Viper no los escuchó- susurró Saba, pasando a su lado con Artemis.

-Nada más te lo digo antes de que venga Ru y te vea- terminó Marcus.

* * *

Si Artemis cerraba los ojos durante la clase de Viper podía tener la certeza de que no había nadie ahí. Absolutamente nadie. Ru, Saba, Creixell, Ghana, Marcus y aparentemente ella habían acordado no hacer ninguna estupidez que pudiera delatarlos con el profesor, como responderle, flojear demasiado en clase, participar, contestar bien sus preguntas, mirarlo mal o simplemente mirarlo. También acordaron faltar por turnos. Esa semana les tocó a Ghana y a Creixell.

Faltar a clases era algo normal para Artemis y no tenía idea de por qué le daban tanta importancia a eso. Pero a mitad de clase se sorprendió a sí misma sintiendo una corriente de algo caliente que subía y bajaba de la boca de su estómago. Se le quitaron por completo las ganas de hacer los Y ella se negó a seguir aprendiendo.

¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Y se lo preguntó toda la tarde, echada en el centro de su cama, como cuando no podía dormir, con una mano bajo la cabeza y la otra sobre el estómago. No tenía idea. Tampoco quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, pero era el menos nocivo de los que tenía en la cabeza.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante Viper? ¿Por qué había reaccionado del todo? El asunto de los pasillos y la revelación de Joshua ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo del aniversario. Y todo lo que antecedía al aniversario era cubierto por una tela, como si los primeros meses del año no importaran. Y todo lo que pasaba inmediatamente después… pues… a ella solía no importarle, porque solía, digamos, no sentir. ¿Entonces?

Tal vez si iba al Castillo Joven y se encontraba con Sami para hablar de cualquier cosa antes del toque de queda se le despejaría la cabeza… pero Saba la había mirado con una de esas miradas de amenaza y preocupación y la había enviado a su habitación justo después de que la clase de Viper acabara diez minutos antes por una curiosa corriente de viento que voló y confundió todos los pergaminos que estaban en el salón.

- ¡Quién ha sido el responsable!- exclamó Viper, mientras se paraba de un golpe de su lugar.

Todos se pusieron en fila con las varitas estiradas en el brazo estirado para que Viper comprobara que ninguna de ellas había sido. Todos, excepto Saba, que abrazaba a Artemis que se había puesto helada de golpe y había empezado a temblar.

-Es el frío, profesor, Artemis es muy sensible a los cambios de temperatura- mintió su mejor amigo.

-Es verdad, Artemis es muy delicada- apoyó Ru.

Esas cosas no podían seguirle pasando, pues. _No puedo tener más de estos. No cuando estoy en clase. O cuando estoy entrenando. O cuando estoy en el Pensadero. Llamaría la atención de todo el mundo. Podría hasta volcar el Pensadero..._

_¿Cuántos han sido? Al día, dos__ o tres desde el aniversario. _

_Le escribo al tío Remus._

_¿Para qué? No creo que le interese._

_No entiendo. Ya debería de haberse agotado… eso. Ya tuve el aniversario, ya se acabó. ¿Por qué hay más? Parece que hay mil veces más hormigas en mi cuerpo que antes. ¿Por qué? _

_Y pienso. Con claridad. _

_Voy a destruir otro salón si me descuido. Me van a descubrir si me descuido. Sami se va a desmayar si me descuido y hasta me pueden botar de la escuela porque se darían cuenta de que fui yo la que destruyó ese salón hace años y que soy una…_

_Papá, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para que me dijeras que no soy…_

_Papá ¿qué harías tú?_

_Pedirle la poción de muertos a Saba. Tomarla. Sin pensar. Decirle a Saba que me despierte cuando pueda, cuando mi piel se ponga caliente. _

_Pero Saba no va a aceptar, papá. No a menos que haya un segundo aniversario en este año o algo así de grave. No me va a creer. No va a querer que la tome porque dirá que es muy peligroso y… creo que te caería bien Saba, papá. Es mi mejor amigo y de verdad es una buena persona. De verdad se preocupa por mí. Pero no va a aceptar. Y no sé qué más hacer. Esperar preparada. Es lo que he estado haciendo, como si pudiera voltear los ojos y oídos hacia adentro para estar atenta de todo lo que me pasa y sentir si las hormigas suben o bajan. No es sólo cuando me enojo, papá. Eso era antes y era más fácil, porque sólo tenía que evitar molestarme y ya. Pero ahora no. Cuando sea. Una hormiga más apura el paso y las demás la siguen y a veces no estoy suficientemente atenta a mí y me toman por sorpresa y casi no tengo tiempo de escapar. Como hoy. Y me pongo a temblar como si me estuvieran sacudiendo y mi cabeza me duele y toda la piel, como si la traspasaran. No. Como si vomitara mi piel. _

_Pero esperar también me da miedo papá. ¿Y qué pasa si viene en esgrima?__ No sólo es eso, no sólo es por eso, es que… esperar… no puedo estar tranquila, siempre estoy en guardia, asustada. Cualquier cambio de ritmo y ya me pongo a sudar. No me gusta papá._

_Y pienso, papá. Con claridad. A sólo días después del aniversario._

_Eso no está bien. Algo ha pasado, algo ha ido mal. _

_Tendría que irme ya, Saba me debe estar esperando abajo. _

_No. Lo olvidé. Saba ha cancelado el asunto del Pensadero, dice que es demasiado peligroso que vaya porque ya he tenido dos ataques en menos de doce horas… _

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente, después de haberse saltado la clase de Transformaciones, Artemis se encontró con Saba y con Marcus en la biblioteca. Juntos separaron un cubículo privado y se acomodaron allí.

-A ver- empezó Marcus, cerrando la puerta con seguro y fijándose, por la ventanita, de que nadie estuviera cerca- ¿alguna vez han hecho esto?-

Artemis y Saba negaron.

-Yo tampoco- admitió el moreno- pero he estado leyendo un par de cosas que me recomendó el profesor Bridge-

-Marcus…- empezó Saba.

-Ya sé que Ru dijo que no lo involucremos, pero no le he dicho al profesor para qué quiero saber cómo se hacen los encantamientos, lo he disimulado bien, de verdad, ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que quiero hacer- Marcus miró a Saba y a Artemis fijamente unos segundos y luego continuó- el _latín _nos sirve bastante. ¿Cómo está su latín?-

-Bueno- respondió Saba.

-¿El tuyo, Artemis?-

-También-

-Ya. Al menos tenemos eso. Luego…-

Marcus se pasó media hora explicándole a Artemis y Saba cuál era el mejor método para aprender un encantamiento sin que se los enseñaran, cosa con la que ellos ya estaban bastante familiarizados, pero lo dejaron hablar, porque estaba emocionado.

- ¿Entendieron?-

Artemis y Saba asintieron.

-Ya. Bueno, pero eso es con encantamientos de nivel medio, supongo. Y los que necesitamos tienen un rango de dificultad, tienen que ser más sofisticados que uno cualquiera-

-Tenemos que definir qué encantamientos vamos a buscar- opinó Saba.

-Exacto. ¡Jo! Qué bien, estamos avanzando. A ver… para empezar, un encantamiento para marcar, pero que sea disimulado. Luego uno para abrir y otro para mantener cerrado lo que tenga que estar cerrado-

-Ru dice que no tenemos tiempo. Hay que dividirnos los encantamientos-

Y también por idea de Saba quedaron en que primero reunirían toda la información necesaria para luego ver a quién se le daba mejor qué encantamiento y así repartirse los que tenían que hacer.

Por lo tanto, los tres salieron cada uno por su cuenta a perderse entre los estantes, buscando cualquier tipo de información relevante.

Artemis pensó en sacar _"100 Encantamientos que debes saber antes de morir"_, el libro que Sami, Saba y ella usaban frecuentemente, pero algo le dijo que debía dejar ese libro sólo para ellos.

_- ¿Por donde empiezo a buscar, papá?-_

_-No tengo idea, tu biblioteca es enorme-_

_-Supongo que sería buena idea empezar por la sección de Encantamientos. No creo que hojear en la parte de Herbología te sea tan útil-_

Artemis asintió. Y empezó a cruzar los pasillos con Harry y su papá a sus flancos.

La biblioteca era, en realidad, enorme. Sobre todo cuando se caminaba entre los pasillos formados no por paredes sino por las decenas de miles de millones de libros acomodados en estantes que casi tocaban el techo. A Sami le gustaba caminar por ahí, aunque dijera que era un lugar desordenado y que si el algún momento la nombraban directora de la escuela construiría un edificio especialmente para que fuera la biblioteca, porque con tanta fila tan grande los estudiantes podrían sobrecogerse y, sobre todo, porque los libros no se apreciaban como debían.

En eso último Artemis le daba la razón.

_- ¿Por qué estás buscando un encantamiento, después de todo?- le preguntó __Harry._

_-Por los pasillos-__ respondió Artemis._

_-Tienes bajo el brazo un tratamiento sobre encantamientos modificadores de la memoria. ¿Eso es referente a los pasillos?-_

_Artemis prefirió no responderle a Harry._

_-Hablando de pasillos, ¿le has vuelto a escribir a tu tío Remus?-_

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver con pasillos, papá-_

_-No sabía cómo colar el tema. En fin. Ahora que estamos hablando de tu tío Remus ¿le has respondido?-_

_-No he tenido tiempo-_

_- ¿Esgrima?- preguntó Harry- debes estar muy cansada después de haber perseguido insanamente a Ghana Abies- terminó, con cierta malicia._

_-No molestes- le espetó Artemis._

_-No se peleen- medió su papá- y hablemos de otra cosa-_

_-Tampoco quiero hablar de mi tío-_

_-No te iba a hablar de eso-_

_-Mentira-_

_Artemis miró a su papá y él le sonrió con tanta inocencia que la hizo sonreír a su vez._

-Shhh- le gruñó alguien.

_-Ya. No me hagan reír- pidió_

_-Pero hay gente que habla, como tú… escucha…-_

Artemis se detuvo, aguzó el oído, justo como Harry le sugería y oyó claramente la voz de su mejor amigo a través de los estantes enormes de libros. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde creía que estaba Saba y, justo cuando pensaba quitar de en medio los libros que lo separaban y llamar su atención, oyó una voz más, la de Marcus.

Harry y su papá se ocultaron detrás de ella.

-Oye, ayer me encontré con tu novia- oyó que comentó Marcus, casualmente, pasando las hojas de lo que parecía ser un libro enorme.

Artemis se pegó a la columna.

Vio a Saba sonreír por un resquicio.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó él- ¿dónde?-

-Aquí-

- ¿Se acercó a hablarte?-

-Sólo un rato y me preguntó por ti- Marcus reflexionó por unos instantes- es un ángel, tu novia-

Artemis casi grita de rabia. Hanna Marianne era todo excepto un ángel. No, era todo lo malo y odioso y falso que podía existir en el mundo, todas las enfermedades infecciosas y molestas y los desperdicios intestinales. Hanna Marianne no sólo era lo contrario de un ángel si no que jamás, jamás, jamás, podría llegar a ser uno.

Tal vez había _confundido_ a Marcus por detrás.

Las hormigas dentro de ella empezaron a acelerar el paso.

No. No tenía necesidad de confundirlo, sólo bastaba con que Marcus le diera un vistazo a sus ojos, su cabello, su cara perfecta y su cuerpazo, para que se quedara completamente estupidizado, descerebrado y sin juicio. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

Saba y Marcus salivaban hasta con su recuerdo.

Tenía tantas ganas de aparecer entre los estantes y empezar a golpearlos en la cabeza y darles de cachetadas hasta hacerles entender que ese monstruo rubio y desarrollado era pura fachada. Tenía ganas de cazar a Hanna Marianne y advertirle que si volvía a acercársele a un Stormenhand más…

Marcus cerró el libro sonoramente y miró a Saba. Artemis suspendió su rabieta silenciosa. Hasta sus hormigas se detuvieron por la sorpresa.

-No es que sea mi asunto, pero ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no pasas todo el tiempo posible con ella?-

Saba se encogió de hombros. Artemis lo vio, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

-No es porque no quiera- admitió su mejor amigo.

-Se nota que le gustas un montón. Y se nota que a ti te encanta-

-Más que eso-

- ¿Entonces, elfo?-

-Es…- Saba suspiró y Artemis contuvo la respiración- hay cosas ahora que necesitan mi atención más que Hanna-

_-¿Artemis?-_

_-Ahora no-_

Caminó directamente hacia el cubículo que ocupaban, arrancó pedazo de pergamino de sus cosas y garabateó unas letras rápidas. Dejó el mensaje sobre la mesa, tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca a zancadas, con los ojos perdidos, vueltos hacia ella.

La voz de Saba le taladraba la cabeza. ¿Por qué? La estaba prefiriendo a ella sobre la estúpida Hanna Marianne. Era claro. ¿Eso había dicho? Lo estaba imaginando. Saba no había dicho eso. No lo había querido decir.

¿Había dejado de estar con ella? No se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Ghana!- llamó.

Los delegados siempre se reunían quince minutos antes de que acabara el almuerzo para coordinar las acciones de la tarde. Una que otra vez había acompañado a Sami al salón en el que lo hacían, así que sabía perfectamente que a esa hora Ghana estaría allí.

-Artemis- Ghana corrió hacia ella, sonriendo, pero con cierta preocupación- ¿ha pasado algo?-

-No-

-Ah. Me asusté… ¿qué pasa? ¿Es por la quemada de Pociones? Mis manos y las de Creixell están bien, fue un… ya sabes- Ghana bajó la voz- truco-

-No es por eso. Esto… estás en el equipo de esgrima-

-Ah, sí-

- ¿Cómo?-

-Porque me pasaste la voz-

-No-

-Claro que sí, al principio tú me fuiste a buscar y me dijiste que Greenhouse te había dicho que hablaras conmigo… y yo te dije que no estaba muy segura y luego vino Saba el viernes en la mañana y me preguntó si es que ya había tomado mi decisión… pensé que se lo habías encargado-

Artemis negó.

-Porque tú justo estabas enferma ¿te acuerdas? Entonces yo pensé que le habías mandado a decir a Saba que el equipo me reiteraba la invitación y que por favor fuera el viernes a la práctica-

- ¿Qué más te dijo?-

-Que dijera que estabas haciendo mis labores en la enfermería, como un intercambio. Y que por eso no podías ir… Greenhouse es muy duro, me alegro de haberle dicho eso, sino quién sabe qué te hubiera dicho-

- ¿Por qué aceptaste?-

Ghana se tardó unos segundos en reponerse de la sorpresa que la pregunta directa de Artemis le provocaba y otros más en contestar.

-Porque- dijo finalmente- cuando Saba me repitió la oferta, no pareció tan mala. Además, ya hablé con Greenhouse y le he dicho que sólo puedo estar con ustedes hasta que terminen los Juegos-

Artemis asintió, era justo lo que se imaginaba.

Se despidió de Ghana con un asentimiento y salió corriendo del Castillo Joven.

Desde el aniversario Saba se había hecho cargo de ella.

La había protegido de absolutamente todo. Se quedó junto a ella, atrás, cuando él se moría de ganas por ir adelante junto a Ru y hablar, la noche en el cuarto de los chicos. La sostuvo cuando se desmayó, la llevó a su habitación y mientras ella dormía, él se encargó de arreglarle todo lo que debía arreglar. Había mentido con todos para que dijeran que ella estaba enferme y que por eso no iba, había establecido guardias para que la cuidaran… y había convencido a Ghana con sus encantos de elfo (que detestaba usar sobre sus amigos) para que fuera al entrenamiento de esgrima y así le salvara el trasero a Artemis. Y no sólo la había salvado, sino que había conseguido que Greenhouse la considerara como su suplente para los Juegos.

Pasaba todo el día con ella, atento a cualquier dolencia que tuviera, la abrazaba cuando ella empezaba a temblar y apretaba más fuerte sus brazos cuando el viento salía de su cuerpo.

Había dejado a su novia de lado. Y amaba a esa tipa. De verdad la quería. Artemis lo sabía… aunque siempre prefería pasarlo por alto… la adoraba, pasar tiempo con ella hacía que su mejor amigo rejuveneciera, como si se hubiera pasado mil horas frente al Pensadero. Y ya no la veía. Por estar con ella, que no lo rejuvenecía ni lo alegraba, sino que lo llenaba de problemas y preocupaciones.

¿Y el equipo de quidditch?

Ella jamás le había preguntado sobre cómo se sentía por no estar en el equipo de quidditch.

_- ¿Por qué estamos colgados de la rama de un árbol del Bosque?- preguntó Harry, columpiándose con las piernas para dirigirse mejor a Artemis._

_-Saba no nos va a encontrar aquí- respondió ella, quieta, mirando fijamente a las hojas del árbol de enfrente._

_-Bueno. Pensé que lo querías ver-_

_- ¿Para qué?-_

_-Para darle las gracias-_

_Artemis negó._

_-No puedo-_

- ¿Por qué hay hojas en tu cabeza, Black?- le preguntó Greenhouse como saludo, cuando llegó al gimnasio para el entrenamiento de esgrima.

-No seas chismoso, mierda- le espetó Lupo Munin, de Valthemoon, el chico que le había ganado a Alina Hamal en el Pre – Torneo.

Greenhouse sonrió y le dio una palmada a Lupo Munin, que éste respondió con un golpe amistoso en la cabeza.

-Bueno, veo que estás… menos pálida- dijo su capitán, cuando el Valthemoon se fue- si eso significa que estás mejorando, entonces genial. Aunque si puedes mejorarte no subiendo de peso, mejor- Greenhouse le dio la espalda- buenas noches, Abies-

-Buenas noches, capitán- saludó Ghana, cuando lo cruzó- hola Artemis… ¿has estado durmiendo en el claro?-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Podemos ser pareja en el entrenamiento de hoy?-

Artemis asintió de nuevo.

Por suerte pudo concentrarse durante la práctica de esgrima y cuando llegó a su habitación, bañada y cansada, se sentía mucho menos cargada que en la tarde. Aunque de todas maneras casi no durmió, sino que se quedó tumbada sobre su cama, con una mano en la nuca y la otra sobre su panza, pensando en Saba, en Ghana y en ella. En los pocos días que habían pasado desde el aniversario y en esa horrible sensación… de sentir.

No fue a las clases de la mañana del día siguiente, tampoco bajó a almorzar. Se quedó sentada en el balcón, con las botas colgando hacia el vacío.

Así la encontró Saba cuando llegó, a la hora del almuerzo.

-Te van a ver- fue lo primero que le dijo Artemis.

-Le he pedido permiso a la delegada- admitió Saba- no fue muy difícil de convencer-

Artemis sintió una punzada en el estómago.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó su mejor amigo.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-El profesor Bridge preguntó por ti. No fuiste ayer a Latín y hoy tampoco a Historia… Marcus también preguntó por ti-

-Perdón por irme así-

- "Me tengo que ir. No me siento mal. A."- recitó Saba- pudiste haberme buscado… igual, no tenía idea de que estabas así, ni siquiera sentí nada, no había viento o…-

-No me sentía mal, en serio-

- ¿Ah no? Pensé que esa era tu manera de despistar a Marcus…- Saba se tomó unos segundos en silencio para reflexionar, Artemis no volteó a verlo- entonces no entiendo ¿por qué te fuiste?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros una vez más.

- ¿Qué piensa Marcus?-

-Le dije que tenía que ver con algo de esgrima, pero en verdad piensa que estoy ocultando que estás enferma. Igual no le dio mucha importancia. Consultamos el libro que dejaste escrito y sirvió…-

-Me cubriste-

-Claro- admitió Saba, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿qué tienes?-

_-A ver, dí gracias-_

Artemis negó ligeramente, girando la cabeza unos centímetros y fijando su mirada en el pequeño Bosque de Stormenhand.

-Saba- llamó.

Se puso de pié de un salto y apoyó su abdomen en la baranda para poder hacerse más hacia delante y ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando.

Saba corrió junto a ella y ajustó la mirada.

-Es la profesora Ater- confirmó- y el profesor Cástor. O Pólux… de espaldas son iguales-

- ¿Están entrando al Bosque?-

-Sí. Es el momento preciso- dijo Saba- vamos al Pensadero ¿Artemis?- llamó, en vista de que su amiga se había quedado quieta, mirando al frente- querías ir a ver los recuerdos…-

-No puedo- admitió ella, víctima de un miedo súbito- no son míos-

Saba asintió.

-De verdad te cae bien esa profesora, ¿no? Bueno. Entonces vamos a espiar al profesor Pólux o Cástor-

Artemis asintió esa vez y junto a Saba se escurrieron por los pasillos de la Fortaleza a una velocidad increíble, dirigiéndose a una de las salidas laterales, para que en lugar de alcanzarlos por el claro, pudieran escabullirse hacia el Bosque y observarlos desde ahí.

-Estaba pensando- dijo Saba, mientras corrían- puede ser una charla de amor-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, mis piernas tampoco se pueden detener- admitió su mejor amigo- además, haría un buen chisme-

Cuando llegaron al Bosque de Stormenhand treparon en uno de los árboles más cercanos al claro y esperaron pacientemente.

La profesora Ater apareció entre las hojas, caminando a paso relajado. Junto a ella estaba uno de los profesores Altair… su cicatriz estaba al lado… mmmm… Artemis no recordaba de qué lado debía estar la cicatriz de cualquiera de los dos así que se concentró en estudiar el semblante del profesor que tenía al frente.

-Pólux- aclaró Saba.

-No sé Ursa- oyeron que decía el profesor Pólux.

-No quiero que me obliguen a hablarle, Pólux- dijo la profesora Ater, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

-No es su culpa…-

-Todo el mundo me ha dicho que Morgana estaba cansada y que se ha tomado las cosas personales porque fue justamente su señorío y sus chicos los que fueron atacados. Pero eso no justifica que se haya puesto así. Además…- Ursa dudó unos segundos antes de hablar- tú y yo sabemos que no se lo tomó personal solamente por eso-

Pólux asintió y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Artemis y Saba se miraron.

-Morgana está bajo mucho estrés--

- ¿¡Y yo!?- explotó Ursa- ¿acaso creen que yo no? ¡Hace unos meses nomás todos ustedes me insinuaron que me saliera de mi cargo de Directora de Eventos al Aire Libre porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el Centro…! ¿Y tienes idea de lo mucho que me he esforzado? ¿Sabes qué dolores he tenido que aguantar, callada, para que no me dijeran nada? No, espera… ¿te acuerdas de la tanda de gritos que me metió Morgana? Pues te cuento: esos chicos que casi se aplastan en el suelo ¡¡SON también mis chicos!! ¿Alguien le dijo eso a Morgana? ¿Alguien pensó en eso?... ya, pero todo quedó atrás… las cosas están en revisión, me están evaluando… y ya, todo tranquilo… ¡pero ahora!… no hay manera de que ella pierda ¿no?-

-Tampoco es que ella esté libre de presión, Ursa. Morgana tiene al profesor Dimber y a Vega encima de ella. A Vega, sobre todo. Tú y yo sabemos que él comparte la idea del profesor Hamal de que Morgana es muy joven y muy inexperta como para ocupar los cargos que ocupa-

- ¿Y por eso tiene que desahogarse conmigo?-

-En ningún momento le he dado la razón. Sólo quiero que entiendas que la reacción de Morgana no ha sido sólo culpa tuya-

-Me dijo que me fuera, Pólux. "Eres una inútil, lárgate de la escuela" eso dijo. Tú lo oíste. Tu hermano también…-

Artemis se agachó un poco para ver mejor a los profesores. Justo en ese momento, Pólux le pasaba una mano a Ursa por la maraña que tenía como cabello y ella se encogía sin muchas ganas.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, Pólux- musitó Ursa, tan bajito que Saba tuvo que susurrarle a Artemis lo que había dicho- yo sé perfectamente que la función del Salto es ser el mayor canal de drenaje de los poderes del Centro… Morgana no me lo tenía que repetir tantas veces… pero no pasó lo que pasó porque yo hubiera hecho un mal trabajo. O sí. Ya no sé. He estado pensando y pensando y pensando- y cada vez que decía esa palabra se daba golpes en la cabeza con el puño- la mitad del tiempo me he roto la cabeza pensando en qué había podido fallar y la otra mitad intentando hacerme entender que no todo fue mi culpa. Que el Salto esperó demasiado tiempo ese año y que esa podía ser la causa por la que no pudo terminar, porque tenía demasiado poder acumulado y por eso me dolió más esa vez… y todo vuelve a ser mi culpa, pero luego recuerdo que yo no atrasé la fecha… y que…- Ursa dejó de hablar y se paró de espaldas a Artemis y Saba. Pólux amagó un abrazo, pero se detuvo en seco.

Saba le hizo señas a Artemis para contarle que la profesora estaba llorando.

-Y que las Lámpades han aparecido mucho después del Salto y no aparecieron en el Centro- cuando volvió a hablar, sonaba alterada y agitada, como si estuviera llorando- si hubiera sido así, hubieran atacado el Castillo Joven…-

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a Morgana?-

- ¿Cómo? Estaba como loca. Si no me atacó fue porque Gabriel entró. Y yo… no podía hablarle, estaba muy preocupada en otras cosas como para pensar qué responderle. Quería que gritara, que acabara y que me dejara sola para ordenarme, sabes que no proceso las cosas así de rápido y necesito tiempo…-

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora?-

-Va a pensar que me he tomado tanto tiempo para encontrar una excusa. Pero igual… quiero que ella sepa que no ha sido mi culpa. Porque no puede echarme la culpa de todo así, Pólux… y dijo… dijo que yo lo había planeado. Que estaba haciendo que en Centro juntara poder a propósito para…-

Pólux abrazó a Ursa.

-Yo no quiero revivir a Azul, te lo juro, Pólux. No… no te puedo decir que no pienso en eso de vez en cuando, pero sería incapaz de… hacer lo que ella dijo que hacía… usar a mis alumnos… hacer pruebas…-

-Tampoco entiendo por qué Morgana tenía que traer lo de Azul al tema-

-No es mi culpa, Pólux-

-Yo sé que no ha sido tu culpa. Morgana también lo sabe. Lo que pasa es que todo este asunto del Centro ha sido demasiado confuso y demasiado pronto. Pero Morgana ha cometido un error-

-Por eso te pido que se lo digas-

-No puedo, Ursa-

- ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque ella no es idiota. Va a saber que tú me lo has dicho y eso va a terminar metiéndome en una pelea en la que no me quiero meter porque me parece una estupidez desde que estábamos en el colegio… y porque va a hacer que Morgana piense peor de ti-

-No tiene por qué saber que yo te he dicho algo…- Ursa se soltó del abrazo de Pólux, se limpió las mejillas y lo encaró firmemente- imagina que has estado caminando por aquí, un paseo por el terreno desabitado de los Stormenhand. De pronto lo recuerdas, PLA! Como una idea que te golpea la cabeza. Estuvimos aquí. Las Lámpades vinieron aquí ¿no? ¿Acaso caminaban todas en fila india desde El Paso? No ¿lo notaste?-

-Lo noté- Pólux accedió.

- ¿Desde dónde estabas peleando?-

-Del centro de este bosque hacia fuera-

- ¿Hay Lámpades acá?-

-No-

-O muy pocas. Una, dos, máximo. Aquí no hay nada que ellas quieran. No tienen alimento y además, es la Isla de los Stormenhand, tienen un acuerdo con ellos desde que ocuparon este terreno…-

- ¿Has estado investigando?-

-Cada vez que me despejaba la cabeza, sí. Tenía que hacerlo, Pólux. Desde el principio todo me pareció extraño. ¿Lámpades aquí en el Bosque? ¿Atraídas por el poder del Centro? ¡Este no es el Centro! Pero vinieron y ellas no viajan por gusto. Algo las ha hecho venir. Y quedarse. Y acercarse a la Fortaleza-

-Ursa, estaban descontroladas, tú las viste. Eso es lo que hace el poder del Centro… y bien pudieron haber ido hacia el Castillo Joven o hacia el Castillo Viejo-

-Pero vinieron hacia acá-

-Estaban fuera de control, ya ha pasado antes-

-No, Pólux, esto no es como antes. Estoy segura de que algo… cualquier cosa ha explotado aquí. Algo ha liberado poder… y las atrajo-

Saba miró a Artemis y Artemis tuvo que agarrarse fuerte del tronco del árbol para no caer.

Lo último que ella recordaba antes de que la golpeara el dolor del aniversario, fue que había árboles a su alrededor, cuyas hojas se batían al ritmo de su viento. Ella estaba en piso. Mirando al cielo, esperando que el encantamiento hiciera efecto y que la desmayara, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Estaba dentro del Bosque.

Las Lámpades llegaron.

_Algo las ha hecho venir. Y quedarse. Y acercarse a la Fortaleza__._

_Y acercarse a la Fortaleza__._

_Y acercarse a la Fortaleza__._

_Y acercarse a la Fortaleza__._

_Estoy segura de que algo… cualquier cosa ha explotado aquí. Algo ha liberado poder… y las atrajo__._

Ella estaba en el piso, mirando al cielo. Y explotó.

Y luego estaba en la Fortaleza. Y las Lámpades se acercaron.

-Artemis- la llamó Saba.

Estaba detrás de ella. Y abajo ya no estaban los profesores.

-Fue mi culpa-

-No ha sido tu culpa…-

- ¡No digas que no! La profesora Ater ha dicho—

-Lo que ha dicho la profesora puede ser mentira o verdad con la misma probabilidad… además, escuchaste a Pólux, es algo disparatado, no tiene pruebas-

- ¡Porque no sabe de mi! Pero tú sabes lo que pasó…-

-Es imposible-

-Deja de hacer eso…- le pidió Artemis, sombríamente.

- ¿De hacer qué?-

Artemis negó.

- ¿Por qué convenciste a Ghana?-

-Porque si no la llevabas el viernes te ibas a ganar un problema-

-Eso era mi asunto-

- ¿Preferirías que no lo hubiera hecho?-

-No. Sí. No-

- ¿Entonces?-

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Por qué, qué?-

-Por qué estás haciendo todo eso-

- ¿Ayudándote? A ver, déjame ver… mmmm… ¡Por qué eres mi mejor amiga!-

Artemis volvió a negar y bajó de un salto de la rama sobre la que estaba. No oyó los gritos de Saba mientras corría hacia la Fortaleza, pero tampoco los estaba esperando.

Todo era demasiado.

* * *

Ella no ha venido a clases desde el miércoles en la tarde. Ni siquiera a esgrima, que se supone que es su clase favorita. O no. Yo qué sé.

Ni siquiera la veo en la Sala Común. Tampoco es que la espere o que la busque pero antes, al menos, la veía una vez cada día y ahora… nada. Ha desaparecido. Marcus dice que Saba dice que no tiene idea de dónde puede estar, pero que de Goldenwand no ha salido. Además tiene que comer y dormir.

He pensado en preguntarle a Saba, pero eso significaría que me preocupa o que me interesa y no es del todo cierto. Del todo porque… bueno, es una pieza clave. No como un Rey o una Reina, ni siquiera como un Alfil. Es uno de mis Caballos, junto con Saba. Claro que no son caballos porque son mis amigos, pero… yo me entiendo.

Ni siquiera ha ido a las reuniones que tiene con Marcus para ver lo de los encantamientos. Pero si no se aparece no hay manera de que sepa que tiene reuniones.

Es rara. Es muy rara. Más rara que cualquier otra chica de Goldenwand, eso es seguro.

Creixell me dijo que Ghana le dijo que la vio caminando por el claro. Parecía que iba a la Fortaleza pero no podía decir. Creixell dijo que Ghana dijo que caminaba como perdida y que se estaba sobando fuerte las sienes, como si le doliera mucho la cabeza. Ghana habrá gritado su nombre un par de veces pero ella no respondía porque parecía que estaba en otra realidad, como si el mundo, nosotros, no existiéramos.

Creixell dice que hoy se la topó junto al gimnasio. Que estaba sentada en el pasto con la capucha arriba, comiendo aceitunas de un saco de cuero. Creo que lo he visto antes. Ella dice que comía las aceitunas muy atenta, que, además, le pareció que tenía un pergamino en las piernas al que miraba fijamente… y no la quiso interrumpir porque seguro estaba pensando en algo.

Marcus la ha visto pasar, cree. Por los pasillos de aquí. Pero fue rápido, cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ser ella y quiso pasarle la voz, ya había desaparecido. Se esconde como una Darkenlord.

Es como si pudiera convertirse en niebla. Como si sólo quisiera que la veamos de reojo, nunca seguros de que es ella, con su cuerpo escondiéndose tras los hombres de las personas.

Eventualmente va a tener que aparecer y tomar responsabilidad por haberse ido. Eso le va a quedar claro porque yo mismo se lo voy a decir. Todos prometimos, aquí, en el cuarto de chicos, que nos íbamos a encargar de los pasillos y dudo que haya algo más importante que eso este año… no puede desaparecer así nomás. Aunque no le gustemos. Nunca le ha gustado estar en un grupo, me acuerdo de eso, desde que éramos más chicos, pero esta vez lo está y por eso mismo, por respeto al grupo me tiene que responder.

No me va a decir por qué ha desaparecido. Yo quien soy para ella. No tiene por qué contarme. Si fuera Creixell podría, pero no. Igual yo tengo todo el derecho de… tiene que tomar responsabilidad, somos pocos comprometidos en el asunto como para darnos la libertad de ir desapareciendo por ahí. Nos necesitamos todos.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se la puede cruzar o la puede ver y yo no?

Ofelia en el lago. Creo que me la imagino como esa pintura. Flotando en el Lago de Stormenhand, con el pelo suelto y los ojos vacíos. Sólo que ella no está muerta, sólo está pensando, como siempre.

¿Por qué piensa tanto?

¿En qué piensa?

- ¿Oe Ru, estás durmiendo?-

-No Marcus, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada. ¿Entonces quien chucha está roncando?-

- ¡Duerman nenas!-

-No jodas, Sean. ¡Ajá! ¡Tú estabas roncando!-

-Sí pe ¿y?-

-Que no dejas dormir a nadie maldita sea… ponte un corcho en la boca-

-Si hago eso me muero, imbécil-

- ¡Cállense!-

-Ya ves, tampoco dejas dormir a Ru-

-Él no estaba durmiendo-

- ¿Y tú como sabes?-

-Porque te escuché chillando como nena para llamarlo-

-Marcus, si quieres te canto para que te duermas, pero déjense de pelear de una maldita vez, tengo sueño-

-El elfo al rescate-

-Y a ti te puedo patear el culo para que te quedes inconsciente a ver si así dejas de roncar, Sean-

- ¿Qué tanto escándalo? Mañana es domingo, babosos, pueden dormir hasta tarde-

Ha empezado a llover. Ojalá que Artemis no esté fuera.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque sea más chiquito que el anterior.**

**Eh... ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para responderle a cada una, lo siento mucho, pero prometo que para el póximo lo haré. Es que acaba de comenzar la semana del terror (más bien las dos semanas y media del terror) correspondientes a los finales... exámenes, trabajos, trabajos de campo, pensar, pensar, pensar... y estadística. Es horrible... pero bueno, voy a estar ausente por lo menos un mes, claro que eventualmente voy a correr al fic para desahogarme de toda la presión pero no creo que le pueda prestar una atención real.**

**Un besote a todas. Cuidense mucho. **


	38. La propuesta de Gamma

**¡HOLA! He vuelto…**

**Después del estrés de tener que dar exámenes (y leer millones de páginas para ellos) y presentar trabajos que parecían interminables, me tomé unos días de descanso, dormí todo lo que pude y continué con el capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Con respecto al capítulo que van a leer, pues, creo que ya les he dicho esta es la versión corregida de un fic sobre Artemis que estaba publicado en otro foro y este es uno de los puntos en común que ambas versiones tienen. Claro que en la primera fui bastante descuidada y no le dí la importancia que tenía. Ahora espero estar haciéndolo mejor.**

**Cris: A tus tres preguntas directamente. **

**Sé como deben ir avanzando los capítulos y hasta qué punto van a llegar, pero no he decidido el número total. Pero te puedo decir que sé en qué va a acabar todo. El año, el año siguiente y el fic en total. Creo que eso lo he tenido claro siempre… y en parte me muero por escribir esa parte y por mostrárselas, pero… no sé, quiero ir con la corriente. **

**Me he dado cuenta de que ahora, con todos los chicos de Stormenhand y el equipo de esgrima y la Sociedad Secreta del Salto y Sami y Goldenwand en general, que Artemis se ha habituado bastante a su ambiente y que es uno que tiene cierta sintonía con ella. No es tan seguro o tan cuerdo que digamos… pero… no sé, como que ya se acostumbró y yo ya me acostumbré. Eso es un problema para mí.**

**Artemis y Saba descubrieron la red de pasillos por casualidad en el capítulo 23, cuando huían de Aristóteles, que tenía la intención de entrar al salón destruido y encontrar a dos alumnos en medio de algo bastante privado, pero ese no era el caso. La cosa es que se corren del fantasma y no lo afrontan porque justo acaba de pasar la pelea de todos los Stormenhand frente al gran lago, donde los descubre Cástor… y ellos no quieren meterse en más problemas porque saben que Gabrián sería capaz de botarlos del colegio. **

**Ya ta. Espero que las respuestas te satisfagan. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que tu perrita esté mejor…!!! Y que la universidad no te esté dando tantos problemas. Un beso.**

**Esther! ¿Cómo estás? Antes de cualquier cosa… no entiendo que significa "hacerse el wey" lo pusiste en tu review y yo me reí… pero luego me di cuenta de que no sabía bien que significaba (que vergüenza), tengo una idea, masomenos, que iría con el contexto, pero me gustaría de veritas que me lo explicaras, si es que no es mucha molestia. Y ya. Me alegra alegrarte el día. Un abrazote.**

**Andreaaaaa!!: Oeeeee! Te extraño!! Pero bueno, pásala bien en tu viaje y diviértete muchooooooo y ven con las energías repuestas para leerme. Sí! Sí! No, mentira. Y ya te dije que Ru no es emoooo!, ahora está más sociable. Ah! El patronus de Sami no es un chancho con alas, es una especie de búho pero como no lo puede manejar bien, no le sale definido, así que es una especie de buho gordo… ¡Buho gordo! Ja! Como el de geometría!... ay, soy tan hilarante.**

**No entiendo como no te puede caer Greenhouse! Aunque tampoco es un amor, exactamente y a veces de verdad se comporta como un idiota, pero vas a ver q lo vas a terminar adorando. A mi me cae bien y me gusta como suena su nombre completo. Jeeee. Bueno ya. Miles de besos máaaaaaaaaaas!**

**Ja! ****Ru is in ya heads!! ****Jijijijijijijiji. Ojalá que les guste el capítulo. Un besotototote. Yo.**

* * *

La propuesta de Gamma

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi oficina a las nueve de la noche. Si es que a esto se le puede llamar oficina, también.

Pensé que era Morgana, que venía a recoger el sujetador de pelo que había olvidado, por eso lo llevaba en la mano cuando fui a atender. Pero era Black. Cuando aparecí detrás de la puerta, se quedó mirando el sujetador como si fuera lo más importante que hubiera visto en toda su vida, fija y atentamente. Y yo la miraba a ella: estaba completamente mojada, la corona de la cabeza, el pelo, la cara, la ropa. Hasta sus botas parecían húmedas.

Me hice a un lado para que entrara y encendí una llama de Fuego de Lámpade en una esquina del salón, para que se calentara, pero ella ni se le acercó. En cambio siguió mirando el pasador que tenía en la mano, por un segundo pensé que lo había reconocido, pero luego me di cuenta de que no lo miraba realmente… sino que estaba pensando. No. Estaba haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por quedarse en la oficina y hacía uno mayor todavía por definir algo más.

Su cara me produjo nostalgia.

Y la sensación de haber retrocedido veinte años en el tiempo.

- ¿De donde vienes? Ya casi es el toque de queda-

-De caminar- respondió ella, luego de pensar unos segundos.

Su voz, hasta el día de hoy, me produce mucha curiosidad. En medio de una ronquera, el tono agudo y el grave se pelean para ver quién ejerce la hegemonía. Y mientras eso pasa salen inflexiones tristes de su boca y la voz pareciera que se esfuerza mucho para hacerse paso entre el aire y llegar a su destino.

Pienso que no le gusta hablar y que cada vez que lo hace, se las arregla para ser olvidable.

Ocuparme en su voz me hizo perdonarle la insolencia. De cualquier manera, una llamada de atención habría sido inútil y probablemente hubiera hecho que ella se fuera. Que se desanimara.

Pronto me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la oficina, iba en línea recta hacia el Fuego de Lámpade. Me sentí aliviado, pero, como siempre, esa sensación me hizo comprender que había otra por ahí, que ya se había hecho fuerte sin que yo me diera cuenta: estaba ansioso. Finalmente, no estoy seguro de que me interesara que a Black no le diera gripe… porque sabía para qué había llegado hasta mi oficina y que si yo no intercedía en el momento correcto, todo se iba al tacho.

Recordé al profesor Dimber leyendo el libro morado grande que siempre consulta. Recordé sus lentes a la mitad de su nariz y la impresión que tuve de que se parecía a mi abuelo más que nunca. Yo lo miraba por el reflejo de la ventana, esperando, gritando por dentro, derritiéndome de rabia. Pero él no habló, ni me miró por horas y cuando lo hizo, por fin, yo estaba listo para escucharlo.

La sabiduría de Therios (Dimber) es algo que escapa de mi entendimiento y a pesar de que nunca he tenido ambiciones de poseerla, en esos momentos, mientras Artemis caminaba en el salón, dejando charquitos en el piso, deseé saber, como él, cuándo y qué tenía que decirle. Y cómo. Y hasta dónde.

De pronto ella se detuvo. Estaba a medio camino del Fuego de Lámpade.

Se quedó de espaldas. Recuerdo haber pensado que era un hueso duro de roer. Una alumna poco colaborativa en su propio aprendizaje, la peor de mi curso… y me llenaba de ansia imaginar que era todavía más lejana en su vida diaria. Como si no le interesara nada.

-Profesor- empezó ella. Pero no dijo más en minutos durante los cuales nadie se movió de su lugar. Estaba esperando que yo hablara, que me acercara, que facilitara las cosas.

No. Nada iba a ser fácil de ese momento en adelante, más le valía ir acostumbrándose. Creo que ya hablé de eso con ella antes, pero no me daría sorpresa saber que ella lo ha olvidado.

-Usted me dio algo- se dio una vuelta rápida que me tomó completamente por sorpresa, como si fuera a atacarme- ese día, me dio algo- repitió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Después del bosque. La semana pasada. Antes de despertar aquí. Un comprimido o algo, estoy segura-

-Como te digo, no sé qué estás hablando. No soy sanador y tengo una malísima intuición para los males. La única manera de haber podido hacer eso es haber tenido idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y no la tengo, ¿o sí?-

Abrió los ojos con miedo. Me miró duramente por un largo rato.

-No sé- dijo, al cabo- ¿la tiene?-

Mi respuesta no fue la misma. Cuando Dimber me empezó a confrontar no respondí igual que Black.

Me quedé en blanco.

Ella me seguía mirando fijo a los ojos, casi sin pestañear, como si estuviera compitiendo conmigo. Fue cuando supe que no se iba a ir y que podía tranquilizarme, sin perderle la atención. Me crucé de brazos y ella se dio la vuelta.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba en el otro extremo del salón. Había sacado su varita y apuntaba al Fuego de Lámpade. Con un solo movimiento lo desapareció y con otro hizo aparecer una llama de fuego común. Inmediatamente después de miró y mientras lo hacía, acercó su mano izquierda al fuego.

Black está loca.

-Au- dijo, cuando la quitó inmediatamente, por el calor.

Y eso debió significar algo importante, porque me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sabía que me había querido mostrar algo, pero no tenía idea de qué.

-Me quemo- dijo ella, al cabo.

-Porque es fuego-

-No. No. Usted no entiende…-

Tengo suposiciones en la cabeza, Black. Sólo suposiciones. No entiendo. ¿Cómo hizo Therios? El no supo lo que yo tenía hasta que se lo dije… y aún así me pareció que él lo sabía absolutamente todo. Black no tiene esa idea de mi… la podía perder.

No podía estar tranquilo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que me pediste que te atacara?- le pregunté.

Ella reaccionó bruscamente. Alejó su cara para mirarme con extrañeza, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos, sus ojos se hicieron más y más chiquitos. Lo estaba recordando. Era natural, no esperaba que estuviera consiente de todo lo que le pasó esa noche.

Igual se quedó quieta. Pensé que la había cargado.

- ¿Fue usted?-

-Sí-

- ¿Me vio?-

-Sí-

- ¿Todo el tiempo?-

Asentí.

Y Black se quebró como la cáscara de un huevo.

Me gustaría no volver a ver esa expresión nunca más.

- ¿Le ha dicho a alguien?-

-No-

Sus ojos dejaron de enfocarme y se perdieron en ella durante unos minutos. Casi podía escucharla pensar. El profesor Dimber debió haber sentido lo mismo. No es una sensación placentera.

-Entonces usted me recogió… y luego me dio algo-

-Tienes que explicarme eso con más claridad, Artemis-

-Algo para reanimarme- soltó ella. Le estaba costando demasiado. ¿Tendría que hablar yo? ¿Tendría que dejarla hablar?

- ¿Por qué crees que te he dado algo para reanimarte?-

-Porque me reanimé rápido-

Eso es. Estamos llegando a donde quiero.

Va a costarnos, pero vamos a llegar. Eso debí decirte.

- ¿Rápido? ¿Comparado con qué?-

-Usted me ha dado algo, profesor. Sólo quiero que me diga qué-

-No sé qué responderte… pude haberte dado Té de Tilo-

-No, profesor. Algo más… algo que me hizo… usted lo ha visto, ha visto el fuego. Y me vio ese día. Usted sabe de lo que estoy hablando. Sabe que tengo migrañas. Sabe que las migrañas me hacen vomitar. Sabe, profesor y… porque sabe, me dio algo. Necesito que me diga qué es…-

¿Cuándo empecé a seguirle la pista a Black? Creo que hace un año.

Le di la espalda y fui hasta mi escritorio. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Black podía irse. Estaba aterrorizado. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Una chica pálida y callada que es la peor alumna que uno puede tener en Transformaciones, un cero a la izquierda y a la derecha. No busca atención y como consecuencia nadie se la da. Pero de pronto se mete en un problema. Mala conducta. Pólux me pide que le hable y que le tenga un ojo encima, "después de todo tú eras el que mejor controlaba a mi hermano cuando le venía la regla y no se quedaba quieto. Black es una buena chica, como él."

Un ojo sobre Black no advierte nada sobre ella, pero un par de ellos, atentos… puede que tampoco. Tiene una máscara perfecta y al amigo más adecuado cuando se quiere pasar desapercibido.

¿Cuándo empecé a sospechar de ella?

* * *

-Profesor- llamó Artemis. Gamma apenas levantó la cabeza- si no puede decirme el nombre de lo que me dio… ¿podría al menos decirme qué contiene? Porque… no… no he sido lo que debía ser en estos días-

Gamma negó educadamente, casi sin mirarla. Artemis se estremeció en su lugar.

-Pero… ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que no has sido tú misma en estas semanas?-

-Cosas-

-¿Tu migraña ha empeorado?-

-No, no es eso. Nada de lo que usted me ha dado ha tenido que ver con mis migrañas, porque…- Artemis dejó de hablar y al segundo retomó- para eso tengo el medicamento que me da Miss Grapehhod-

- ¿Has tenido algún otro tipo de afección física?… ¿cómo vas con tus vómitos?-

Artemis balbuceó, pero no respondió nada finalmente. Gamma asintió y ella asintió a su vez.

-Usted sabe-

Gamma volvió a asentir.

-Usted me vio-

-Claramente-

Artemis asintió una vez más y le dio la espalda. Se acomodó la capa sobre los hombros, que había caído ligeramente hacia un costado por todos los movimientos bruscos que había estado haciendo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Le va a decir a alguien?- preguntó antes de irse.

-A nadie-

-Profesor- llamó nuevamente.

Gamma se había distraído jugando con un pasador de cabello. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Artemis, notó que tenía tres cosas oscuras en la mano. Chicas y alargadas.

- ¿Pepas de aceituna?- preguntó.

Ella no respondió, pero le indicó con la mirada que le prestara atención a la palma de su mano que sostenía las pepas.

_Soy una carga para Saba. Yo misma traje a las Lámpades a Stormenhand. _

Las pepas empezaron a moverse aunque la palma de la mano de Artemis estuviera tan inmóvil como la de una estatua. Temblaron, empezaron a chocar entre ellas con fuerza y unos segundos después, empezaron a levitar, dando vueltas, elevándose y estrellándose contra su palma.

Artemis y Gamma se miraron.

Las pepas dejaron de levitar. Artemis las guardó en su bolsillo.

-Usted me vio explotar- admitió ella, segundos después.

-Sí. ¿Esto es resultado de lo que pasó?-

-Sí-

- ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo?-

Artemis sonrió de medio labio.

-No es que _pueda_. Es como con las explosiones: son cosas que pasan y que odio que pasen, pero no puedo hacer nada. Por eso le pedí que me atacara-

- ¿Habías planeado pedirle a alguien que te atacara?-

-No-

-Pero querías estar inconsciente-

Artemis asintió.

-Aunque ese no sea el problema- admitió, sintiendo que su boca se movía y el aire pasaba por su garganta antes de que pudiera detenerlo- aunque estar así durante el aniversario aliviaría por lo menos la mitad. El dolor más intenso. Pero no las náuseas de antes, ni los dolores de cabeza, ni… por eso le digo que usted me ha dado algo. Después de cada aniversario yo duermo días enteros y no siento nada-

Gamma sacó de su bolsillo un saquito de cuero, muy parecido al que Artemis usaba para guardar sus aceitunas. De ese saco extrajo tres comprimidos cuadrados, como terrones grandes de azúcar, sólo que grises. Los colocó sobre la palma de su mano y la extendió hacia Artemis, para que pudiera verlos más de cerca.

-Esencia de beleño, para calmar el dolor, sangre de algún dragón del sur, inhibidora por naturaleza, un par de hierbas relajantes de músculos, unas cuantas más que son, digamos, revitalizantes y azúcar en polvo- recitó.

Artemis miró las pastillitas anonadada. Con seguridad eran las que Gamma le había dado cuando la encontró después del aniversario. Sólo una contenía tantas cosas… y podía ser tan efectiva.

-Hechas por Miss Grapehood a la medida de mis necesidades- terminó Gamma.

Artemis miró a su profesor con los ojos abiertísimos.

El hecho de haber botado casi todos sus recuerdos de ese año hizo que Artemis sintiera aún más próximos los hechos del pasado. Hechos a los que ella nunca les había dado importancia, imágenes, retazos que aparecían en los huecos dejados por las conversaciones con Saba que ella había tratado de olvidar.

Había visto a Gamma antes, de noche. Más de una vez. En la Isla de Stormenhand.

Además, Gamma siempre tenía migrañas.

Las tres pastillas en la mano del profesor empezaron a levitar suavemente. Una a una se elevaron hasta casi llegar al techo del salón-oficina y luego bajaron a gran velocidad hasta la palma de Gamma y de ahí, una por una, en fila ordenada, se metieron al saquito de cuero del profesor.

-Me temo- dijo Gamma unos segundos después- que no es lo que piensas. Pero creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común-

-Lo he visto en la Isla de Stormenhand- soltó Artemis- llevando maderos-

- ¿Me has visto?-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Alguien más lo ha hecho?-

- ¿No deberían hacerlo…?-

Gamma asintió y se amarró el cabello con el pasador de pelo que tenía en la mano.

-Eres perspicaz… aunque no tanto como deberías. De lo contrario ya sabrías que lo que hago una noche cada dos es ir a la Fortaleza de Stormenhand a entrenarme-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque estas cosas no se controlan sólo con el paso del tiempo-

-No. ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?-

-Creo que ya lo has entendido-

-No-

-Artemis…-

-No, profesor-

-Esto te va a seguir pasando, lo quieras o no. Una vez cada año ¿verdad?- Gamma esperó hasta que Artemis asintiera para continuar- ¿y tu plan es esperar a que llegue el día que has calculado?- su voz era suave, dura y directa- dime, ¿te has resignado a pasar meses de todos los años de tu vida aquejada por esos dolores?-

Artemis no atinaba a responder algo. Ni siquiera a pensar algo.

-Es doloroso y es extraño… y te vuelve extraña, pero ignorándolo no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. Tienes que trabajarlo. Tienes que controlarlo. Tienes que hacer que eso se pase a tu lado-

-No quiero-

-Ya deberías estar familiarizada con lo que tienes. Ya no deberías sentir miedo-

-No tengo miedo-

- ¿Entonces?-

-No quiero. No sé que sentirá usted, pero yo no quiero sentir eso siempre. Prefiero aguantar aniversarios. Ya me las arreglaré. Tampoco soy idiota. Lo siento. Pero no lo soy. Tenía un plan que falló, pero el año siguiente no será así. Y el siguiente tampoco-

-Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. Perdón por querer…-

-No hay por qué- cortó Artemis- y no se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo-

-Gracias-

-Buenas noches-

Artemis casi se abalanzó sobre la puerta del salón oficina, a la vez que se echaba la capucha sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Black!- llamó Gamma- el pase-

Cierto. Cierto. Necesitaba un pase libre para que los delegados no la molestaran en su regreso a la Isla.

Se dio media vuelta para recogerlo.

- ¿Tú sabes del Salto, no?- le preguntó el profesor Gamma casualmente, mientras buscaba el papelito plastificado en su escritorio.

Artemis asintió.

-Sí. Los Stormenhand son recibidos. Los he visto… ¿Sabes lo que pasó este año con el Salto? El accidente, quiero decir-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

-Oí que no fue culpa de nadie- dijo, rápidamente.

-Sé que no fue culpa de nadie, por eso dije _accidente__**. **_Aunque la profesora Ater tiene un poco de responsabilidad previa…-

-Ella no hizo nada-

-No en el momento. Bueno, salvó a sus alumnos. Pero era parte de su responsabilidad familiarizarse con la naturaleza misma del Salto y no lo hizo como debía. ¡Ah! Aquí estaba, toma- Gamma le estiró el pase a Artemis.

Ella lo recogió con desconfianza.

-Ya puedes retirarte, se va a hacer más tarde ¿Black?-

- ¿La han juzgado por eso?- preguntó Artemis- no es justo-

-Estás familiarizada con la naturaleza misma del Salto, ¿no es verdad?-

Artemis asintió.

-Superficialmente- agregó.

-Así que… sabes lo que pasó ese día-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

-El cuerpo de la profesora Ater debería estar acostumbrándose, ¿verdad? Después de todo ya lleva una serie de años haciendo lo que hace ¿O no?-

¿O no? Nunca lo había pensando. Sin embargo, Artemis oyó, desde el momento casi del accidente, que los profesores acusaban a su cuerpo de no estar listo para soportar tanto poder. Ella supuso que era por joven. Todos supusieron que Ursa Ater era demasiado joven como para lidiar con un poder tan grande como el del Centro. ¿Y si era al revés?

-Y sin embargo, falló ¿se te ocurre por qué?-

-No-

-Bueno. En ese caso no importa, ya pasó. Buenas noches, Artemis-

Gamma le estiró la mano para despedirse. Era una mano enorme con los dedos gruesos y largos… y arrugados, cuarteados, como las manos de una persona mayor.

Esas manos no podían ser suyas, él no tenía más de…

¿Cuál era la edad de Gamma? Jamás se habían molestado en preguntársela y ni siquiera se habían tomado el tiempo de adivinarla. Podía ser cualquier número desde 30 hasta 60… aproximadamente. Tenía la postura de una persona joven, no tanto como los profesores Altair pero tampoco como de Viper. Su rostro era de joven, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo desordenada le daba un aire todavía más fresco… pero sus ojos… las marcas al lado de su nariz y las arrugas en sus labios… Y sus manos.

Ah.

Gamma no le había hablado de la profesora Ater para ganar tiempo mientras buscaba el pase.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?-

Artemis asintió.

-No estoy tratando de asustarte. Pero tanto mi cuerpo como el de la profesora Ater están envejeciendo de una manera que no tiene nada que ver con el paso de los años. Nos estamos debilitando. Estos dolores de cabeza no son migrañas aleatorias y tú y yo sabemos que no son producto del estrés. Los comprimidos y las pociones son paliatorios momentáneos-

- ¿Voy a envejecer yo también?-

-Estás dejando que tu cuerpo sea víctima del aniversario sin hacer nada por él. No puedes esperar que no haya consecuencias. Yo sé que no es tu responsabilidad, que no es justo-

-No es-

-Es verdad, hay gente que se la lleva más fácil, pero qué puedes hacer tú-

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Dejar que te ayude-

_Ya va a acabar mayo y no le hablo a Saba desde la quincena. Hice que me cuidara, que se encargara de cada cosa que no podía hacer, que dejara de hacer lo que quería, de ver a la gente que quería. Dejé que se preocupara por mí nada más. Y no dije nada. Y no hice nada. No le dije que ya no tenía que hacerlo, aunque no hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Porque tenía que hacerlo. Y soy culpable de que las Lámpades hayan llegado a la Isla, de que Gabrián tenga un nuevo motivo para hacer sentir mal a la profesora Ater. _

_¿Dejar que me ayude?_

_¿Va a doler menos todos los años si me ayuda?_

_¿Y qué tal Saba? ¿Voy a dejar de molestarlo?_

Artemis asintió.

-Este es el tipo de compromiso, Black, que necesita que de verdad te comprometas- advirtió Gamma, seriamente.

-Está bien-

-Bien. Ven a mi oficina el viernes después de tu práctica de esgrima-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

* * *

-Buenos días, Artemis ¿has dormido bien?-

Artemis asintió.

-Se nota-

El lunes por la mañana, a las 6 para ser exactos, todos los miembros del equipo de esgrima se reunieron frente al gimnasio por órdenes de Gerard Greenhouse, el capitán, quien había decidido el viernes anterior que el equipo que iría a los Juegos no estaba lo suficientemente apto físicamente como para ganar, así que para arreglar eso empezarían a correr todas las mañanas dejando una, hasta nuevo aviso. Y no sólo los que iban a los Juegos, no, porque Greenhouse siempre decía que el equipo de esgrima completo era como una mano. Y no podía esperar que toda la mano se volviera más fuerte si sólo ejercitaba tres dedos.

Felizmente era una mañana bonita, aunque no hubiera terminado de aclarar. A Artemis le daba la impresión de que iba a ser un día bastante fresco e iluminado, a pesar de que hubiera llovido toda la noche y que aún estuvieran cayendo gotas chiquitas y delgadas de agua, casi imperceptibles.

Hacía frío, pero estaba bien.

-Estás de buen humor ¿no?- preguntó Ghana nuevamente.

Artemis prefirió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado y Ghana no se ofendió porque justo en ese momento Lupo Munin se les acercó, con claras intenciones de hablar con ella.

-Hola Lupo, buenos días- saludó Ghana.

-Hola Gha-

Ga-mma.

¿Debería pensar sobre Gamma? Pero sentía que ya lo tenía todo calculado. Él sabía algo de ella, ella sabía algo de él, si le decía a alguien, entonces ella también le diría a alguien. No. Gamma no le diría a nadie, no después de cómo la había tratado.

Iría el viernes a su oficina después de la práctica de esgrima. Antes de eso, no pensaría más en el asunto.

-Dicen que Greenhouse nos ha preparado un circuito que incluye nadar en el Lago de Stormenhand- escuchó Artemis.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a su alrededor, notó que, de pronto, Ghana y ella estaban inmersas en el grupo.

- ¿Está loco? El Lago está lleno de kelpies- comentó Mista Sinding, la chica del cabello corto al ras.

-Como si no conocieras al capitán- comentó Zar Simon.

-Es obvio que es una mentira- calló Alea Brown, una Stormenhand que era de las mejores del equipo.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque es una estupidez- comentó Lupo Munin.

- ¿Qué es una estupidez?- preguntó Gerard Greenhouse, desde fuera del círculo.

-Que nos hayas citado aquí a las 6 de la mañana y tú te aparezcas a las 6:20- respondió Tea Fenonte, una de las Stormenhand que había estado en el Pre-Torneo. Las malas lenguas decían que ella y Greenhouse se llevaban demasiado bien como para ser sólo amigos.

-Estaba haciendo labores de capitán- admitió Greenhouse- a ver… ¿al menos han ido calentando? ¿No? Bueno… cinco minutos para calentar van a ser suficientes, acuérdense que solo vamos a correr. Nomás correr, nadar en el lago con los kelpies lo dejo para el próximo año. Ya. Cinco minutos y empezamos. Me siguen-

Media hora después de haber empezado a correr, Artemis pensó que por suerte había dormido bien, porque Greenhouse los tenía atrapados en un paso rápido y constante. Es más, en ese momento, las únicas personas que lo seguían a la misma velocidad eran Lupo Munin, Alea Brown y Bóreas Nash, los demás, que estaban tras un largo trecho de distancia, iban deteniéndose cada vez más, al punto de llegar a caminar realmente rápido, como Tea Fenonte, pero nunca detenerse. No, eso no, porque si lo hacían, Greenhouse le daría una sorpresita a todo el equipo, se los había asegurado antes de empezar.

- ¿Quieres acelerar el paso conmigo?- le preguntó Ghana a Artemis.

Ella asintió y dejó que Ghana la guiara a través de un bulto de gente hasta alejarse considerablemente de ellos, pero a la vez, manteniendo una distancia moderada de los que iban más adelante. Una vez que llegaron a un punto céntrico, Ghana aminoró la velocidad.

- ¡Vamos Gha! ¡Así nunca vas a alcanzarnos!- le gritó Lupo Munin, volteándose.

Ghana lo saludó con una mano.

Artemis la miró con sorpresa. No iba en el equipo ni un mes y ya Lupo Munin, una de las personas más serias e inalcanzables que Artemis había visto en su vida, y con la que por supuesto no tenía ningún tipo de relación, le decía "Gha".

-Es buena persona- dijo Ghana, respondiéndole a la mirada de Artemis- nos conocemos porque el capitán le dijo que me ayudara con unos movimientos que no habíamos visto en clase de esgrima y que ustedes ya manejan a la perfección. Están muy avanzados, debes ser una experta, Artemis-

-No mucho-

Ghana sonrió.

-Estás de mucho mejor humor que antes, ¿no?-

Artemis volteó a verla. Ella tenía la mirada fija al frente, al grupo de chicos que llevaba la delantera y que guiaban a los demás. Y sonreía.

-Es que es como si hubieras estado fuera por como tres semanas- admitió Ghana, minutos después.

Artemis asintió. Desde que escuchó a los profesores Ater y Altair hablando en el bosque de Stormenhand hasta ese momento, no había dejado que nadie la viera. Mucho menos que le hablaran. Se las había arreglado para ser más invisible de lo que ya se consideraba… aunque no había sido muy difícil porque faltó a gran parte de sus clases y se refugió en el Pensadero. Sobre todo por las mañanas, cuando sabía que Sami y Saba no irían.

Ver a los Stormenhand le producía una especie de comezón extraña. En el estómago, pero del tipo que le hacía sentir avergonzada. No quería hablar con ellos, porque no quería verlos a los ojos. Y eso le daba rabia. Por eso fue desgajando su mente recuerdo tras recuerdo, repitiendo meses pasados, bimestres, cursos, intentando buscar el momento en el que sus compañeros de salón habían empezado a ser importantes. No. No se atrevía a aceptar que ellos fueran importantes, porque lo único importante era estar con Saba, Sami, Apollus y su papá. Y tener un buen frasco de aceitunas esperando para cuando ella dejara de hacer esgrima. Nada más, nadie más.

Pero en algún momento, ellos se habían metido en su cabeza. Todos ellos. Los Stormenhand, el Salto, la profesora Ater, la Sociedad Secreta. Todos ellos.

Y ella era un monstruo que les podía hacer daño.

Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba realmente.

-Hemos avanzado un montón- continuó Ghana.

Artemis miró a su alrededor, pero al instante comprendió que ella no se refería a eso.

-Ru tiene talento para estas cosas… liderar, digo- continuó Ghana. Era sorprendente su habilidad para hablar mientras trotaba- Hemos llegado a un punto en el que creo que estamos bien organizados. Bueno, somos pocos, eso facilita las cosas, nos conocemos todos y sabemos qué podemos esperar de cada uno…-

Artemis sabía por dónde iban las cosas. Desde el momento en el que Ghana se le acercó para que corrieran juntas había empezado a sospechar.

- ¿Me están contando como parte de ustedes?- preguntó.

-Ese es el asunto, Artemis. Contamos con todos. Siempre hemos sido un salón bien unido, ¿no?… incluso… tendrías que ver lo mucho que Lila ha cambiado… en fin. Ahora Joshua nos ha hecho esto. Y ni Otto ni Sean ni Hada nos quieren apoyar. Es normal, cada uno tiene sus razones. Y si tú…-

-Pensé que me estaban contando-

- ¿Quieres que te contemos?-

-Sí-

-Ah, que bien- Ghana suspiró y miró a Artemis con tanta emoción que por un segundo pareció que la iba a abrazar- Ru no quería que te preguntara, pero a mi me parecía mal no hacerlo. Bueno…-

- ¡Hace rato están sumergidas en un blablablá único, señoritas!- Gerard Greenhouse apareció frente a la dos de, qué sorpresa, la nada , trotando y con las mejillas rojas- a ver si se callan un rato y tratan de ayudar a los demás a que den un último esfuerzo. Ya vamos a acabar-

El capitán del equipo de esgrima las obligó a casi empujar a los integrantes que se habían quedado rezagados y luego les ordenó que llevaran cargada a Tea Fenonte, que se parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por lo pálida que se había puesto.

- ¡Somos una mano, Black, una mano!- exclamó, cuando Artemis resopló después de su orden- ¡todos vamos al gimnasio!-

- ¿Lo quieres matar, no?- preguntó Tea Fenonte, cuando Artemis la tomó por los pies para llevarla.

-Sí-

-No eres la única, créeme-

Y no fue difícil comprobarlo porque todos los miembros del equipo de esgrima gruñían furiosamente y sin molestarse en ser discretos. Claro que los gruñidos se podían confundir fácilmente con resoplidos de cansancio, después de todo, se notaba que la mayoría estaba haciendo lo posible para no desmayarse mientras caminaban. Hasta Lupo Munin y Alea Brown arrastraban los pies.

-Bueno… pasen y sírvanse. Recuerden que tienen que tomar tiempo para bañarse. Ah y sólo pueden llegar quince minutos tarde a sus clases, ya hablé con sus profesores-

Gerard Greenhouse abrió las puertas del gimnasio y descubrió una especie de réplica en pequeño del comedor: dos mesas largas, una llena de comida para el desayuno y la otra llena de todo tipo de bebidas. En los flancos de cada mesa había una pila de platos anchos y al costado de cada uno de ellos, levitando, un juego completo de cubiertos. Y para sentarse, que fue lo que casi hace llorar a Artemis, había dos filas de cojines enormes y mullidos, mirándose, sin una mesa al centro.

Su capitán podía ser un santo cuando se lo proponía. Es más, mientras Artemis corría a las duchas, haciéndose paso entre todos los integrantes del equipo de esgrima que de pronto querían elevar en andas al capitán, intentó, pero jamás recordó que Greenhouse hubiera demostrado tanta humanidad en el tiempo que lo conocía…

-Aceitunas negras, aceitunas verdes, aceitunas rojas encurtidas. ¿Nada más, Black?- le preguntó Greenhouse, mirando mientras ella se servía.

Artemis se echó al plato un sándwich tostado con queso derretido y jamón.

-Ajá. Mucho mejor. Te mereces un desayuno rico, has mantenido un buen ritmo hoy-

Y, a continuación, el capitán hizo algo que la dejó confundida durante segundos enteros: le sonrió. No con sorna ni con superioridad. No. Le sonrió como una persona le sonríe a otra que le cae bien.

Ese día, Artemis descubrió que Gerard Greenhouse era de verdad una persona.

-Está feliz- comentó Alea Brown cuando Greenhouse se fue a seguir molestando a los demás con la comida que se ponían en sus platos, ella se servía un puñado de las aceitunas que Artemis intentaba bloquear con su cuerpo- raro ¿no? -

-Sí-

-Tú eres su suplente ¿no? Sí… te he visto por la Fortaleza. Vas a tener a Gerard encima de ti hasta que acaben los Juegos, pero no es porque no confíe en ti, eh!-

Mientras Artemis asentía y oía a Alea Brown reír, la idea de ser suplente del capitán de esgrima empezó a hacer burbujitas en su panza. NO era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero era la primera vez que tenía tiempo para procesarlo. Suplente de Greenhouse. Nombrada por Greenhouse. Eso no era cualquier cosa. Eso era bueno, muy bueno. Se sentía bien.

- ¿Eres suplente de Greenhouse?- preguntó Ghana, apareciéndose por atrás de ella, para coger uno de esos sándwiches de queso y jamón- ¡Eso está muy bien, Artemis!-

-Gracias-

- ¿Desayunarías conmigo?-

Artemis asintió y las dos fueron juntas hasta el par de cojines más alejados y una vez ahí renovaron su conversación.

-Ru y yo hemos estado observando a Joshua- dijo Ghana, tras darle una mordida a su sándwich de jamón y queso- él no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, pero Saba nos dijo que eventualmente lo iba a hacer, porque siempre nos está viendo y además, él sabe lo que le ha dicho a Viper. La verdad es que yo tampoco sé que pasó entre ustedes cuatro y no entiendo muy bien como funcionan los talentos de Saba, pero es seguro que por ahora necesitamos averiguar cómo evitar que Joshua nos vuelva a delatar-

Artemis sonrió. Ru y Ghana eran las peores personas en el mundo para formar una pareja, en lo que fuera. Siempre se habían peleado hasta por el detalle más chiquito, porque cada uno tenía una voz en la cabeza que los obligaba a hacer siempre lo correcto, el problema era que lo que Ru creía que era correcto era lo que Ghana señalaba como incorrecto. Artemis había sido testigo de esa contradicción por años.

-Ha habido unas cuantas peleas… pero estamos en buen camino. Tenemos planes y planes y planes. Planes de acción, de sorpresa, de reserva por si nos falla uno y de reserva por si nos falla el de reserva- Ghana sonrió con pena- es raro hacer planes teniendo como enemigo a un compañero. En fin. Creixell está trabajando sola, ella leva la cuenta de los pasillos que se han cerrado y que se van cerrando, así, cuando los chicos de los encantamientos tengan todo listo, se haga de manera rápida-

-Yo estoy ahí-

-Exacto. Tienes que hablar con Marcus, no es que esté molesto, pero… ya sabes, has faltado dos semanas- Ghana la miró fijamente. Artemis se asustó, su compañera estaba muy seria- tienes que ponerte al corriente lo más rápido que puedas, Artemis. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que si queremos terminar lo que hemos empezado tenemos que tomarnos las cosas en serio. Si fallamos nos pueden expulsar a todos-

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Porque tienes que saber dentro de qué estás. No es justo que te comprometas y no tengas idea de qué es lo que te espera. Nos hemos metido en algo difícil, pero lo hicimos y ya no podemos dejarlo-

Por un segundo Ghana pareció asustada. Artemis se sorprendió, jamás la había visto así… pero después, tras un suspiro largo, el rostro de su compañera volvió a ser lo que era siempre.

-Trato de no pensar mucho las cosas- admitió, sonriendo- pero a veces es bueno recordarlas. Te dije lo que te dije, además, porque sé que tú no te asustas tan fácil-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Vamos a verte más seguido, verdad?-

Artemis volvió a asentir y después de eso, no hablaron de nada más.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, Artemis siguió a Ghana hasta el Invernadero. La profesora Hel todavía no llegaba y Artemis aprovechó que todos estaban viendo la imitación que Creixell hacía de la profesora Gabrián, para acomodarse en el lugar más alejado que pudiera y desde ahí buscar a su mejor amigo. No estaba en el grupo de gente que se aguantaba la risa mirando a Creixell y la única persona a un lado (a parte de ella misma) era Greg Easthouse, que pretendía hacerse el desinteresado leyendo un periódico de cabeza.

Saba todavía estaba desayunando, seguro. Con Sami. Artemis pensó que tal vez debió pasar por el comedor para verlos y para que la vieran.

-Mañana tenemos reunión a la una- en algún momento Marcus había llegado hasta donde estaba ella y se había acomodado a su lado- para que puedas almorzar y no te sientas mal- le dijo, mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila. Le hablaba sin mirarla y como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa- ah, tienes que sacar un libro de la biblioteca- Marcus deslizó un pedazo de pergamino bajo la palma de Artemis- y nos encontramos a la espalda del gimnasio-

Artemis asintió.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada. Marcus miró hacia delante sonriendo: Creixell hacía una venia respetuosa, mientras el círculo que la rodeaba le aplaudía.

-Ya vi esa imitación… es la vida- y, con la misma naturalidad con la que había sacado sus cosas, las volvió a meter a su mochila y se alejó.

Saba llegó segundos antes de que llegara la profesora Hel. Y cuando la vio, hizo hacia atrás la cabeza ligeramente, pero sin hacer un gesto que delatara cómo se sentía. Artemis bajó la cabeza… su mejor amigo tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto con ella, pero habría deseado que no lo estuviera.

Al final de la clase se le acercó y le preguntó en voz muy baja si iba a almorzar.

-Sí, pero con Hanna. Ya había hecho planes con ella-

Artemis aceptó el golpe con tranquilidad, repitiendo con vehemencia, como si fuera un mantra, que Saba debía estar con Hanna porque ella no se lo había permitido por mucho tiempo. Él debía pasar tiempo con ella. Él debía pasar tiempo con ella. Y así sucesivamente, hasta que llegaron al claro para la clase de Vuelo.

Artemis se rezagó del grupo que corría a tomar sus escobas y las miró con apatía. A pesar del duchazo con agua caliente, de haberse sentado por más de media hora en los cojines más cómodos del mundo y de haber comido aceitunas hasta atragantarse, no estaba completamente repuesta de esa hora de trote intenso al que su capitán la había sometido. De sólo pensar que tendría que pasar dos horas sobre una escoba, aprendiendo quién sabe qué cosas y volando de un lado para otro la hacían desear enfermarse con su varita para saltarse la clase.

- ¡Artemis! ¡Te estamos esperando!- la llamó el profesor Cástor.

Todos la miraron. Ya estaban trepados en sus escobas y con el pié listo para golpear el pasto y remontar.

-Debe ser mi cuasi-élfica capacidad de percepción la que me dice que estás bien cansada hoy- le dijo el profesor Cástor, en el descanso- ¿o no?-

Artemis asintió pesadamente.

-No me digas… tu capitán los ha hecho correr por la mañana…- Cástor soltó una carcajada cuando Artemis volvió a asentir- ese chico tiene problemas… ni yo hago entrenar tanto a mis chicos. Bueno, no puedo hablar con mi hermano para que semejante masacre no se repita, porque lo más probable es que a él le haya gustado la idea… pero puedo dejarte descansar unos minutos más ¿quieres?-

-Por favor-

-Ya, no hay problema. Por eso soy el gemelo chévere. ¿Alguien más de aquí está en el equipo?-

-Ghana-

-Ya… ¡Ghana! ¡Vente pa'ca!-

Artemis y Ghana se pasaron el resto de la clase suspirando por el profesor Altair, su sonrisa tan amplia y su benevolencia casi santa.

Una vez que acabó la clase, Artemis dejó su escoba y corrió a la puerta del comedor para esperar a Sami, pero su mejor amiga no se apareció nunca. Tal vez la habían mandado a hacer algo que los delegados hacían y por eso no iba a tener tiempo para comer.

No tenía mucha hambre de cualquier manera, así que aprovechó las tres horas que tenía de descanso para dormir un poco, antes de la clase de Encantamientos Ocultos con el profesor Dimber.

….

El primer cosquilleo de la semana le llegó a Artemis el martes, justo quince minutos después de que terminara la clase de Artes Oscuras, con la profesora Gabrián. Estaba en la biblioteca, pidiendo el libro que Marcus le había encargado el día anterior y pensando en qué iba a decirle a su mejor amigo cuando lo viera… de pronto, mientras barajaba palabras para disculparse, un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos le llamó la atención. Miró a los lados, sólo para confirmar que nadie le estaba prestando atención y se pegó a la mesa del bibliotecario, que había ido a buscarle el libro.

El cosquilleo se hizo más intenso de un momento a otro y Artemis guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Se puso de puntitas, intentando localizar al bibliotecario, pero este no estaba por ninguna parte. La biblioteca no podía ser tan grande y el libro que ella había ordenado era bastante básico… ¿hasta dónde?

No. ¿Hasta cuándo?

Le empezaron a cosquillear las palmas de las manos y segundos después las de los pies. El bibliotecario no llegaba, pero no podía irse sin el libro porque de verdad quería participar en esa sesión de magia clandestina con Marcus y con Saba. Tenía que respirar profundo e intentar calmarse, después de todo no parecía ser una expulsión tan fuerte, porque sus manos todavía no se le dormían… y además no sentía las hormigas en ningún otro lugar.

-Aquí está- el bibliotecario puso el libro sobre su mesa- "Defensa es el Mejor Ata--"

-Gracias- Artemis lo tomó rápidamente y salió corriendo de la enfermería directamente hasta el salón destruido.

Se detuvo unas puertas antes para asegurarse de que ningún delegado sospechara de ella por verla corriendo y caminó con toda la calma que sus manos y sus pies llenos de cosquillas le permitieron. Los pocos transeúntes no la miraban y ella ya deslizaba su cuerpo por la pared para girar rápidamente el picaporte y entrar al salón y desahogarse.

Giró, se deslizó una vez más y se quedó quieta como una estatua.

- ¿Quién mierda…? ¡Black!-

_Yo no vi nada. Yo no vi nada. Yo no vi nada. Yo no vi nada. Yo no vi nada. _

Artemis se quedó quieta y muda mirando fijamente un espacio entre Hada y Otto, que segundos antes se habían estado besando. Intensamente.

_Yo no vi nada._

- ¿Artemis?- preguntó Hada, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca- eh…- estaba notablemente nerviosa- hola…-

_Yo no vi nada._

-Así que ustedes…- empezó Artemis, cuando le pareció que si no decía nada, Otto y Hada empezarían a besarse de nuevo- así que ustedes-

-Sí. Pero no le puedes contar a nadie- dijo Otto. Hada asintió. Los dos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Ya- aceptó Artemis.

De pronto, las hormigas que se habían quedado suspendidas por la sorpresa, volvieron al ataque, con más fuerza.

-Pero tienen que irse- agregó.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Otto, sonriendo- ¿qué has dicho?-

-Tienen que irse-

-No, tú tienes que irte… nosotros llegamos primero-

-Pero este es mi salón-

Otto soltó una carcajada, Artemis tembló en su lugar. Las hormigas habían entumecido sus pulgares.

-No veo tu nombre por ninguna parte- continuó Otto- así que por favor, Black, vete-

- ¡No!-

¡No, maldita sea! Tenía que quedarse ahí, cerrar la puerta con llave y desahogarse lo más rápido posible porque tenía que encontrarse con Saba y con Marcus y le quedaba poco más de media hora.

- ¡Nosotros llegamos primero!- se quejó el pelirrojo- ¡sé justa!-

-Pero pueden ir a…-

- ¡Ja! Ya sabía que las voces se me hacían conocidas-

- ¡Creixell!- exclamó Hada, saltando sobre su sitio.

Creixell acababa de entrar al salón. Justo lo que Artemis necesitaba, más gente.

- ¿Otto, Hada y Artemis? Bonita combinación… ¿qué hacen aquí?-

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Otto de vuelta.

-Acompaño a Ghana a hacer una de sus rondas. ¡Ja! Te cancelé enano, ahora te toca-

-Bueno, Hada y yo—

-Se están yendo- cortó Artemis.

- ¡No es verdad! Nosotros estuvimos aquí desde antes. ¡Tú nos viste!-

- ¡No hay manera! ¡Ustedes…!- Creixell bajó la mirada justo hasta las manos de Hada y Otto, que estaban unidas- ¡¡Ghaaaa!! ¡Ghaaaaaaaa!- chilló.

Ghana llegó en segundos y con la varita en alto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, tomando aire.

-Hada y Otto están agarrados de las manos- dijo Creixell, sin respirar.

Artemis estaba lista para desmayar a todos. O sacarlos a patadas del salón destruido. Las hormigas le habían empezado a entumecer el dedo índice y el meñique y Creixell no se le ocurría nada mejor que esparcir chisme…

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Creixell, pensé que te había pasado algo- la retó Ghana- ¿también has llamado así a Artemis?-

-No, ella ya estaba aquí-

-Sí, pero no primero- aumentó Otto, mirando seriamente a Artemis- por eso es ella la que se tiene que ir-

- ¿Se han estado besuqueando aquí desde hace rato?- preguntó Creixell- indecentones-

Artemis gruñó. Jamás iban a dejar de hablar. Miró con rabia a Otto por última vez y salió del salón corriendo.

No tenía idea de a dónde iba a meterse. Maldito Otto y maldita Hada. Podían haberse metido en cualquier otro lugar para besuquearse. Maldita sea… ya casi no sentía sus manos por todas las hormigas que las recorrían furiosas, intentando salir. Si seguía así de rápido no iba a llegar ni siquiera a fueras del Castillo Joven… tenía que buscar algún pasillo secreto, probar con alguna de las antiguas entradas para poder desahogarse con tranquilidad.

El cuadro del kelpie de ojos morados. Artemis apuntó solapadamente y susurró el encantamiento, pero nada pasó. Puerta cerrada. Corrió a otra, en el mismo pasillo, la recordaba, tras el retrato en cuerpo entero de un centauro… nada. Y nada detrás del siguiente y nada en el pasillo contiguo. Viper estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Tenía que parar. Buscar una esquina desierta o dejar sus cosas en ese lugar y meterse a un salón cualquiera, bajo riesgo de que los delegados la descubrieran por el ruido que harían las carpetas y demás cosas al moverse. Pero antes probaría con un agujero más, el que estaba detrás de la armadura de la mujer Stormenhand de la trenza grande, del que Saba y ella siempre salían cuando tomaban los pasillos desde la Fortaleza para no llegar tarde a clase de Gamma. Nada.

- ¡Mierda!-

De pronto vio una puerta abriéndose a unos metros de la armadura. Y una mano vieja sostenía el picaporte.

Artemis se abalanzó sobre la entrada.

-Tira tus cosas a un lado y vete al fondo del salón, no te preocupes por el ruido- le susurró alguien cuando ella entró.

Y le hizo caso a la voz casi mecánicamente. Tiró su morral a un lado y corrió al fondo del salón, buscando un espacio que estuviera masomenos vacío. No le gustaba cuando las cosas sonaban, la ponían nerviosa, casi tan nerviosa como cuando se escuchaba a sí misma vomitar.

Ni bien se arrodilló en una esquina, sintió como si alguien le arrancara ráfagas de viento de las manos. Las hormigas se abrían paso con mucha más facilidad que antes, pero probablemente porque hubieran agarrado la costumbre, no porque el asunto fuera más sencillo. Artemis todavía sentía a cada una de ellas traspasando su piel…

Sus pies empezaron a dolerle. Artemis se sentó a prisa, como pudo se quitó las botas… y se estremeció. Las hormigas salían por sus pies, por las plantas, por los dedos, por las uñas, atravesando sus medias gruesas para chocarse contra la pared. Era horrible. Jamás habían hecho eso.

Cuando las hormigas terminaron de atravesarla y sus manos y sus pies ya no estuvieron entumecidos, Artemis se acostó sobre el piso, exhausta.

-Asumo que vamos a hablar de esto el viernes- dijo alguien, desde la puerta.

-Sí, profesor Gamma-

-Bien. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Mejor que antes. ¿Tiene hora?-

-Cinco para la una-

Artemis se levantó de golpe y corrió a una de las carpetas de adelante, que no habían sido volcadas por su viento, para ponerse las botas. Mientras lo hacía, vio de reojo a Gamma, que no la estaba mirando y que tampoco tenía la vista vaga sobre algún punto en el cielo, sino que estaba sentado en la carpeta del profesor, corrigiendo exámenes y muy atento a lo que hacía.

- ¿No tomas nada después de esto?- le preguntó él, cuando Artemis saltó a recoger su morral.

-No ¿debería?-

-No-

Artemis asintió.

-Gracias- le dijo, antes de salir.

El profesor Gamma asintió a su vez.

Ni bien cerró la puerta, Artemis corrió como endiablada para llegar a la una en punto al gimnasio.

Gamma se veía diferente, pensó, mientras esquivaba a la gente, pero igual a siempre. Tenía su cola de caballo y sus arrugas en el lugar correcto, sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que corregía y tal vez por eso no los había sentido tan expresivos como antes, pero no se le quitaba la impresión de que en ese momento, y completamente opuesto al domingo, se trataba de la Gárgola Gamma, como cuando dictaba clase.

¿No se habría metido en algún problema por estar con él?

-Tranquila, no tomamos asistencia- le dijo Marcus, cuando Artemis llegó junto a él.

Se había establecido en la siempre desapercibida espalda del gimnasio, medio oculto entre las matas y los árboles que parecían ser un adelanto de lo que el Bosque de Goldenwand tenía para ofrecer a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

Había estirado una manta morada en el pasto, sobre la que se había echado. Además de a él, la manta tenía encima un par de libros gruesos y dos cajitas chiquitas, que parecían ser musicales.

Artemis le quiso preguntar para qué era todo eso, pero no tenía el aliento suficiente.

Marcus se sentó y se hizo a un lado.

-Todavía no llega Saba, puedes sentarte si quieres…- le dijo.

-Gracias- y a pesar de haberle dicho eso, prefirió escurrirse por la pared del gimnasio y sentarse de frente en el mismo pasto. Esperaba que eso no molestara a Marcus.

-Bueno… ¿trajiste el libro que te dije?-

Artemis sacó el libro de su morral y se lo ofreció a Marcus.

- ¡Jo! Qué bien… aquí debería estar el toque final del encantamiento de marcado- Marcus levantó la mirada hacia Artemis- Saba y yo hemos descubierto que hay encantamientos que puedes perfeccionar si conoces otros relacionados. Tenemos un par que nos pueden servir para marcar los agujeros, pero no son del todo buenos, porque todavía se ven… no es lo único en lo que hemos estado trabajando, por eso no los hemos perfeccionado antes-

- ¿Han buscado más?-

-Estamos buscando los tres a la vez. No hay tiempo. Yo sé que no hay tiempo y de alguna manera a Ru le parece que hay menos tiempo del que todos tenemos en la cabeza, así que…-

Artemis asintió. Ghana tenía razón. Marcus no estaba molesto con ella, al menos no lo parecía, pero no tenía que estarlo para hacerla sentir culpable. Se había desentendido del resto por dos semanas y de pronto, cuando volvía al ritmo normal, se encontraba con que su salón estaba inmerso en una red organizada de acontecimientos y planes e investigaciones… de pronto, la idea infantil de salvar los pasillos de alguien que no tenía que hacer más que mover la muñeca para expulsarlos, había desarrollado como si se hubiera cocido por años y cada uno de sus compañeros tenía una tarea específica que desempeñaban con mucho esfuerzo. Y decían que no había tiempo.

De pronto tuvo la certeza de que quería estar dentro de esa red. Quería ayudarlos. Quería pensar que no había tiempo. Desafiar a Viper era sólo un efecto colateral.

Artemis le pidió a Marcus que le indicara hasta dónde habían avanzado con los encantamientos y qué era lo que faltaba. Todo había avanzado bastante en el caso del encantamiento para marcar, tenían el lado teórico para los encantamientos que abrirían las puertas (y tenían una lista de encantamientos para ese motivo que variaban en intensidad, porque no sabían qué era lo que Viper había aplicado a sus pasillos), pero no tenían ni la menor idea sobre cómo trabajar con los encantamientos protectores.

Saba llegó a los quince minutos, sonriendo y oliendo a Hanna Marianne. Artemis intentó pasar eso por alto y de cualquier manera, Saba a penas le dirigió la palabra durante toda la sesión. "Pásame el libro, por favor", "ya terminé ¿tú?" y "ese encantamiento no está bien hecho" fueron más o menos las frases de su mejor amigo hacia ella y a penas mirándola.

De cualquier manera, intentar realizar los encantamientos directamente del libro era bastante divertido. Como sus sesiones de magia clandestina con Sami, sólo que Marcus no había tomado expresamente el papel del mentor y no se la pasaba corrigiendo.

Para el final de la hora, Artemis ya se había puesto al corriente con los encantamientos para abrir agujeros y junto con Marcus había descubierto que la manera más obvia de hacer una marca invisible era hacer la marca primero y luego invisibilizarla. Y eso era juego de niños.

-Ya. Uno menos- dijo Marcus, cuando los tres recogían todo- vamos avanzando bien ¡Jo! Vamos avanzando muy bien-

-Oye… Marcus- dijo Saba, cuando iban de camino al salón de Ursa Ater, para Pociones- ¿Ghana ha dicho algo sobre si ha escuchado hablar de los pasillos entre los delegados?-

-No que me acuerde- admitió Marcus- ¿por qué?-

-Ah, porque… una cosa es que Viper esté encima de ellos y otra es que, como encargado de la disciplina, haya informado a todos los profesores y delegados sobre los pasillos. Y no nos estamos poniendo en ese caso-

-Tienes razón… pero Ghana no ha escuchado nada. Tu novia también es delegada, ¿ella ha escuchado?-

-No me ha dicho nada-

-Y también tienes una amiga ruidosa de Valthemoon que es delegada…-

Artemis sonrió.

-Tampoco-

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Sami y probablemente Saba haya estado demasiado ocupado impregnándose el olor de Hanna Marianne en el cuerpo como para haber pasado tiempo con ella, así que esa tarde, después de que terminara la clase de Runas con Viper, alistó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la entrada de su Torre, para interceptarla e invitarla a cenar.

Pero Sami no llegaba.

Raro, porque su mejor amiga siempre hacía lo mismo: una vez que acababan las clases, iba al baño más cercano, se lavaba la cara y las manos e iba derechito a su Torre. Si tenía mucho que hacer, entonces pasaba por las cocinas de camino y comía en su escritorio, mientras leía o trabajaba. Si no, buscaba a alguien (generalmente a Artemis o Saba) para bajar a cenar. Pero siempre, siempre iba a su Torre primero, incluso antes de ir a la biblioteca.

Vio pasar a Alina Hamal hablando animadamente con Lupo Munin. Los vio entrar a la Torre y los vio salir, diez minutos después. Vio a Bert Falcone y se escondió tras una columna para que él no la mirara. Vio pasar hasta a Morgana Gabrián seguida de Ariel Wingolf Jr., pero Sami no aparecía.

Y los Valthemoon la empezaban a mirar feo.

- ¡Hola! ¡Yo te conozco! Tú eres Artemis ¿no? La amiga de Sami- le dijo una chica de cabello negro que tenía una nariz bastante peculiar, mientras se le acercaba- yo soy Alya, la otra amiga de Sami… no es que tenga dos nada más- Alya empezó a reírse- ¿estás buscando a Sami?-

Artemis asintió. Esa chica la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ah… no, ella no ha ido a su última clase, está con el señor Edge, creo, haciendo algo de delegados. Le dieron permiso, porsiacaso. Me dijo que se iba, pero no me dijo a que hora regresaba… si quieres la puedes esperar pero ya no creo que venga-

-Ah. Gracias-

-De nada. Oye, Artemis ¿tú eres griega, no?-

- ¿Qué?-

-Sí. Bueno, yo soy griega por parte de mamá. Ella se apellida Soros ¿te suena? Es una familia de magos griegos bien conocida, de Atenas, aunque ahora los abuelos están viviendo en Monenvassia. Ja, ya me perdí… el asunto es que… de verdad pareces griega, sobre todo por la… ya sabes…- se señaló a nariz- el perfil griego no perdona-

Artemis recordó a la chica que le estaba hablando al instante. Era la amiga de Sami que siempre le preguntaba si era o no griega.

-No, no soy griega- respondió Artemis, como había hecho ya mil veces antes.

- ¿Segura? ¿Ni por un lado ni por el otro?-

-No. Mi papá se apellida Black y mi mamá se apellidaba Lupin-

-Ah… qué raro. Seguro debes tener por ahí algún pariente griego…-

-Seguro, seguro-

-Sí. Bueno, no te molesto más… ¿ibas a cenar?-

-No- mintió, sin importarle si era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

-Ah. Bueno. ¡Chau!-

Porsiacaso a esa chica se le ocurrieran más razones por las cuales era griega, Artemis corrió fuera del Castillo Joven y no se detuvo hasta que formó parte de un grueso grupo de chicos de Stormenhand, todos encapuchados, que regresaban a la Isla. No se separó del grupo hasta que llegaron a la sala común de la Fortaleza, quería ver si Saba estaba por alguna parte, pero no había nadie de su año ahí, sólo Hada, Creixell y Ghana, que reían tontamente en voz baja.

Subió a su habitación antes de que ellas la vieran y corrió los doseles inmediatamente. No tenía ganas de hacer tarea, pero quería echarle una hojeada al libro que Marcus le había hecho sacar de la biblioteca antes de que fuera hora de ir a Astrología, en la tarde había visto algo que le había llamado la atención.

_- ¿Qué es?-_

_-No te importa-_

_- ¿Vas a aprender un nuevo encantamiento por ti misma?-_

_-No te importa-_

_-O le vas a pedir ayuda a Sami-_

Pedirle ayuda a Sami era la excusa perfecta para que su amiga hiciera un hueco en sus labores de delegada. Sí. Aunque Artemis hubiera prometido, desde el mismo momento en el que Sami le contó que le habían enviado un cordón plateado, que iba a apoyar a Sami en todo lo que ser delegada significaba, porque ese siempre había sido su sueño, porque todos creían que una vez que te volvían delegado, dejabas de ser un Invisible. Se lo había hecho prometer a Saba a patadas. Sami estaba feliz teniendo tantas ocupaciones que a penas le quedaba tiempo para dormir. Pero Artemis de verdad quería verla y pasar tanto tiempo con ella como solían.

Decirle o no a Sami.

No, mejor no.

_-Eso es una excusa asquerosa-_

_-Shhh-_

* * *

El viernes empezó a llover muy temprano por la mañana. La llegada del invierno era generalmente así, con lluvia progresiva: semanas antes sólo llovía muy entrada la noche y hasta antes del amanecer, pero junio ya estaba empezando y con él las lluvias matutinas y con ellas el frío húmedo de invierno.

A Artemis usualmente eso la hubiera emocionado, pero correr bajo la lluvia, intentando mantener el paso de Greenhouse y sin resbalar, no sólo era casi imposible, sino que odioso. Hasta Ghana se fue de cara contra el pasto un par de veces mientras Greenhouse los molestaba para que avanzaran más rápido. Y no sólo hizo eso, sino que revisó atentamente sus porciones de desayuno y el contenido de ellas. Y no sólo hizo eso, no, sino que le quitó a Artemis tres cuartos de las aceitunas que se había servido. Y, como si no hubiera demostrado que podía ser el peor dolor de culo del mundo con facilidad, los mantuvo en el gimnasio durante veinte minutos más ¿haciendo? Secándose.

-Si alguno de ustedes, sobre todo los que tienen el pelo largo- la mirada de Greenhouse pasó desde Lupo Munin hasta Artemis- se resfría por tarado, esto es, por salir al frío mojados, lo mato. Estamos muy cerca de los Juegos y tenemos un ritmo excelente, no quiero que les pase nada ¿me entienden?-

A Ghana le pareció algo muy dulce. A Artemis le pareció que iba a llegar tarde a la clase de Encantamientos Ocultos pero no lo suficientemente tarde como para pasársela… así que una vez más, Greenhouse la había fastidiado.

-No te preocupes, Dimber nos ha estado haciendo leer durante la primera hora- le dijo Ghana.

Artemis contaba justamente con eso. Con que la hicieran leer sobre su carpeta cómoda y calentita, donde podía acostarse fácilmente, resguardada por las espaldas de sus compañeros y dormir unos minutitos.

-Alguien debería hablar con Pólux- comentó Alesio Lerner.

- ¡Ja!- rió Lupo Munin, sarcásticamente- lo más probable es que Pólux le haya estado dando ideas-

- ¡Ya! Se pueden ir a sus clases. ¡A sus clases!- anunció Greenhouse- ¡A sus clases!- repitió- si me entero que alguno de ustedes ha estado usando esto como excusa para pasarse alguna clase… lo mato-

- ¿Siempre ha sido así de agresivo?- le preguntó Ghana a Artemis, cuando salían del gimnasio.

-Siempre que hay algo importante cerca- admitió Artemis- pero creo que los Juegos lo ponen más tenso-

-Sí… igual, debe tener un montón de presión encima ¿no?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros. Aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que Greenhouse tuviera un Greenhouse que lo persiguiera, estresara, exigiera y le quitara las aceitunas hasta volverlo loco. Lo más probable era que el profesor Pólux le tuviera alta estima y que lo tratara bastante bien, sin embargo. Maldito.

-Oye-

Ghana llamó la atención de Artemis y le señaló el pórtico del Castillo Joven. Una comitiva de alumnos encapuchados bajaba por las pequeñas escaleras de piedra y se dirigía al claro. Tras ellos iba el profesor Dimber.

Las dos chicas corrieron lo más rápido que podían (considerando lo resbaloso del piso y lo agarrotado de sus músculos) para alcanzar al profesor Dimber y explicarle lo que había pasado.

- ¡Ah! Ustedes dos son las chicas por las que Gerard se disculpó… sí. No se preocupen, más bien pónganse en la fila, hoy vamos a tener una clase fuera-

Artemis intentó adivinar cuál de todas esas era la espalda de Saba y se colocó justo detrás. A su lado derecho se puso Ghana, Creixell le había estado guardando sitio.

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde, Gha?- preguntó alguien, tras ellas.

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Cállate, Elmira! Es muy temprano para que empieces con sus preguntas imbéciles- gruñó Creixell- y no le digas Gha, así sólo le dicen los amigos-

-Porque he tenido que correr en la mañana con los del equipo de esgrima, Lila- respondió Ghana, tranquila- y no te preocupes, también puedes decirme Gha-

"También". Artemis contuvo una risita.

- ¡Aaal – to!- gritó Dimber.

Todos se detuvieron.

Estaban casi a una distancia equidistante del Bosque y del Castillo Viejo, en lo más impactante del claro.

Una mano se alzó inmediatamente.

-Dime Lila-

-Profesor ¿vamos a estar aquí todo el tiempo?- Elmira levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo- no creo que pare de llover pronto-

-Dijo la bruja del tiempo- susurró Creixell.

-Sí, Lila- respondió el profesor Dimber- ¿alguien tiene otra pregunta?- nadie respondió, entonces Dimber continuó- mis chicos, durante el primer trimestres hemos estado trabajando en la parte más teórica del curso, pero es momento de pasar a la práctica. No las prácticas que teníamos en el aula o los pequeños ejercicios de concentración, sino la práctica real. Eso no significa que no volveremos a tener clases adentro, eventualmente necesitarán de un refuerzo teórico, pero ahora, enfoquémonos en esta parte- Dimber les lanzó una mirada seria- ahora, las indicaciones son prácticamente las mismas, concentración en su máximo nivel. Probablemente lo que hagamos ahora les parecerán juegos, pero necesito que se tomen en serio lo que vean ¿entendido?-

-Sí profesor- respondieron todos.

-Bien…- Dimber sonrió y su cara de Papá Noel reconfortó a sus alumnos- ahora, vamos a empezar con el primer ejercicio. Todos tomen distancia. Un brazo hacia delante y otro hacia atrás de quienes los rodean-

El grupo compacto de Stormenhand se agrandó. Artemis se dio cuenta de que el que estaba delante de ella era Ru, no Saba. Su mejor amigo era el primero del montón, que estaba justo frente a Dimber.

-Mantengan las capuchas encima, no importa lo que pase. ¿Me entienden? Listo- Dimber levantó su varita y apunto al frente- _Salvio Hexia_- susurró- muy bien, tómense un minuto para concentrarse-

Artemis cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Era lo mejor que podía hacer cuando intentaba concentrarse, felizmente esas odiosas hormigas ya no la molestaban, porque si no…

- ¡_Herviportus, Oppugno_!-

Artemis gritó. De pronto había sentido como si un montón de cuchillitas la estuvieran atacando. Abrió los ojos de prisa y vio que estaba en medio de una nube de… ¿pasto? Pasto verde que se arrancaba a sí mismo de la tierra y que zumbaba muy cerca de ella, chocándola, golpeándola, hiriéndola. Miró a su alrededor… todos estaban igual de confundidos que ella, mirando a los lados, intentando saber qué estaba pasando… y más allá, Dimber, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en ellos. A él no lo estaban atacando.

- ¡Gha!- oyó a Creixell.

- ¡No se permite ayudar a nadie!- gritó Dimber desde afuera.

Artemis sacó su varita inmediatamente. Los zumbidos la estaban molestando más que los raspones, tenía que alejar a esas malditas hojitas.

- ¡_Ventus_!- gritó. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Y todas las hojas se detuvieron en el aire.

Dimber caminó hacia ellos con la varita en alto. Él había congelado el pasto que cortaba.

-Mírense a sí mismos ahora- dijo.

Cada vez que Dimber decía eso no se refería exactamente a que miraran su cuerpo, eso sólo era el aspecto obvio de la expresión, lo que el profesor quería, y les había dicho mil veces, era que se miraran por dentro, ¿en qué estaban pensando? ¿Qué estaban sintiendo? ¿Qué les molestaba en ese preciso momento? ¿Qué palabra estaba en la punta de su lengua?

El zumbido. Zumbido de las hojas. Molesto, insoportable, por eso Artemis quiso alejar esas cosas de ella. Casi, era casi eso. Había algo en la boca de su estómago que le decía que no, que tenía algo más, el origen de la palabra, pero no una pista clara.

Miró a su alrededor. Lila Elmira estaba encogida sobre sí misma, en el piso, parecía una piedra con la cabeza oculta entre el estómago y las piernas. A su lado estaba Ru, con las manos frente al pecho, intentando detener las hojas con sus palmas. Más adelante estaba Saba, el único que controlaba su encantamiento oculto, guardando el hilito de plata.

- ¿Ru?- llamó Dimber, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia él- quédate en esa posición-

-Sí pro…-

-No, silencio- cuando el profesor llegó junto a él, le señaló con dos dedos algo que estaba a unos centímetros de sus manos, pero que Artemis no podía ver- ¿los ves?-

-No… ¿qué...?-

- ¡Mira con atención!-

Ru achicó los ojos y se quedó un rato callado, concentrado en aquello que querían señalar los dedos de Dimber, pero que no distinguía bien. Los demás intentaban mirar también, pero lo más quietos que pudieran en su posición.

- ¡Lo veo!- gritó Ru, sonriendo- ¡lo veo!-

Dimber también sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza.

-Buen trabajo, Ru… tus reacciones son casi inmediatas y ahora... buen trabajo- Dimber, sonriendo todavía, se dirigió al resto- ¿alguien siente algo importante?- nadie respondió- vengan aquí, quiero mostrarles algo-

Todos se acercaron a Ru, quien se concentraba tanto en mantener la misma posición y la misma energía que tenía cuando el pasto se detuvo, que se había puesto rojo.

- ¿Alguien nota algo?-

Artemis miró el lugar en el que recordaba habían estado los dedos de Dimber y no vio nada, salvo hojitas de pasto partidas a la mitad. Todo un grupo compacto, dobladas, como si se hubieran dado contra una pared…

Miró a Ru sorprendida.

-Exacto- Dimber captó también su mirada y asintió con amabilidad.

-No ha sacado su varita- apuntó Saba.

-Las hojas están dobladas- agregó Marcus- como si se estuvieran chocando contra una pared-

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Otto.

-Ahí, cerca de sus manos-

-Exacto-

- ¿Ese es mi Encantamiento Oculto, profesor?- preguntó Ru, conteniendo el aliento.

Dimber asintió. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y emocionados.

- ¿Una pared? O… los empujo para atrás… o…-

-Eso lo tienes que averiguar tú, Ru. Pero vas por buen camino-

Ru sonrió.

- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro?- preguntó Lila Elmira.

Artemis se mordió el labio para no decirle algo malo.

-Porque, cuando ustedes se vuelvan un poco más experimentados en el uso y descubrimiento de sus Encantamientos Ocultos, también se volverán más sensibles a los del resto-

- ¿Osea que usted sabe cuando un encantamiento es Oculto y cuando no?- preguntó Marcus.

Dimber asintió.

Todos lo miraron con admiración. Artemis recordó que Dimber era el mago que manejaba como 10 Encantamientos Ocultos. ¡10! Ella tenía 15 años y ni siquiera podía manejar uno… Dimber debió haber sido un genio a su edad… lo que significaba que para entonces era tan genial que casi no podría con su genialidad.

- ¡Muy bien! Ru, quiero que anotes todo lo que hayas mirado de ti. ¿Me entiendes? Mientras tanto, los demás relájense y prepárense para el siguiente ejercicio-

Cuando todos volvían a sus lugares, Artemis vio cómo Creixell hizo tropezar a Lila desde lejos, con su varita.

- ¡Varitas dentro!- gritó Dimber.

Creixell le sacó la lengua a Lila antes de guardar su varita.

El siguiente ejercicio los volvió a tomar por sorpresa. Cuando todos esperaban un ataque de hojas desde abajo, Dimber los atacó con gotas de lluvia que parecían hechas de plomo, que eran mucho más lentas que las gotas de lluvia normales, pero que cuando tocaban la piel, amenazaban con entrar en ella. Artemis intentó escabullirse, que era, en su opinión, lo mejor que podía hacer… y para el final lo pudo hacer bastante bien… pero esperaba no volver a hacerlo, porque le daba demasiada flojera.

La clase terminó dos horas y muchos ejercicios después. Para cuando el profesor volvió a susurrar _Salvio Hexia_, señalándolos, los trece de Stormenhand a penas se sostenían sobre sus piernas. Artemis sintió que el cansancio del trote matutino no era ni la décima parte del de ese momento. Porque había algo más… como si estuviera cansada desde adentro.

-Agrúpense, muchachos, vamos al Castillo. La lluvia se va a poner más fuerte antes de parar-

Y, ni bien pusieron un pie en el Castillo Joven, el chisme de que Ru estaba a punto de controlar su Encantamiento Oculto se expandió como reguero de pólvora entre los estudiantes de 4to de todos los señoríos. Mientras que en Stormenhand, Ru se convirtió en una especie de maestro mítico al que todos le pedían consejo. Durante el resto de las clases, los demás se le acercaban para preguntarle qué había sentido o qué se debía sentir, también le preguntaban si es que podían leer lo que él había escrito y un sinfín más de cosas y por todos los medios: notitas, susurros en clase, codazos en el almuerzo… la noticia se corrió incluso entre los chicos de tercero de Stormenhand, un par de los cuales se le acercó a Ru antes de que todo el cuarto año saliera hacia el gimnasio para hacer esgrima, la última clase del día, para preguntarle cómo debían ir preparándose para el futuro.

Creixell se rió tan fuerte de sus caras que los chicos se espantaron, pero nada los hizo correr tan rápido como la visión del cordón de delegada de Ghana.

-Te has vuelto famoso- le dijo Marcus a Ru, cuando entraban al gimnasio.

Y aunque Ru le respondiera con un golpe en la espalda y dijera que eso no le gustaba, Artemis sabía que él estaba muy complacido con eso. Con todo eso, desde el momento en el que había encontrado la primera señal de su Encantamiento Oculto hasta minutos atrás, cuando se le acercaron los niños de tercero. Se notaba en su mirada, aunque sólo dejara ver un ojo, que estaba gozando bastante con todo.

Artemis se dio cuenta, cuando empezaron a calentar en esgrima, que estaba demasiado cansada. Y con toda razón, porque la habían exprimido desde las seis de la mañana… y cuando el profesor Pólux le dijo que sería su pareja, porque eran número impar (y Saba se había emparejado con una Darkenlord estúpida cuyo nombre no quería ni empezar a recordar), ella dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

Al final de la clase, el profesor Pólux llamó a Artemis y a Ghana a un lado.

-Chicas ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal va la preparación extra?-

¿Preparación extra? ¿Que? Las dos horas de madrugada que se la pasaban corriendo como imbéciles por el claro, siguiendo el paso de una cosa que parecía ser humano, pero que Artemis sospechaba últimamente que era un montón de piel rellena de aire caliente e ideas estúpidas. ¿Esa preparación extra?

-Bien- dijeron Artemis y Ghana a la vez.

-Es un poco cansado- admitió Ghana.

Artemis asintió.

El profesor Pólux las miró fijo, como si quisiera comprobar que no estaban mintiendo.

- ¿Ah sí?... mira tú… pero no se preocupen chicas, para el próximo viernes ya van a estar bien acostumbradas, Gerard es bastante intenso cuando se emociona-

Lupo Munin tenía razón. Lo más probable era que el profesor y Greenhouse se reunieran a tomar el té y a planear nuevas maneras de exprimir al equipo de esgrima.

* * *

Todo, absolutamente todo el terror y la ansiedad y la curiosidad que Artemis se había estado aguantando durante la semana, concentrándose en cosas menos importantes que le despejaran la mente, volvió a ella de golpe cuando estiró la mano para tocar la puerta del despacho del profesor Gamma esa noche.

Había pensado, subpensado y metapensado que no debía hacerse preguntas de ningún tipo sobre lo que pasó o pasaría en ese salón. Lo había logrado. Pero en ese momento se preguntó si es que no haberse preguntado estaba mal. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si Gamma la sometía a una sesión ridícula de ejercicios y cosas así que en realidad no tenían ningún objeto, porque él no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando?

Suspiró.

Tocó la puerta. Eran exactamente las nueve de la noche. Se había escurrido del entrenamiento unos minutos antes de que acabara.

Las luces del despacho/salón de Gamma eran tenues, probablemente tuvieran que ver con la migraña que siempre traía encima. Ah no. Justo cuando Artemis empezaba a pensar en eso recordó que el profesor le había dicho que sus dolores de cabeza, como los de ella, no eran normales.

¿Qué iba a pasarle?

* * *

-Te ves cansada- le dijo Gamma, después de estar por un largo rato frente a frente sin decir una sola palabra.

-Sí-

-No importa. Puedes echarte si quieres, lo que necesitamos es hablar-

Artemis prefirió sentarse sobre el baúl de Gamma, que estaba al otro lado del recinto. Gamma se sentó encima de su escritorio y con su varita hizo que ambos se acercaran unos metros.

El corazón de Artemis empezó a palpitar muy fuerte.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres?- le preguntó Gamma.

- ¿Qué?-

-Con todo esto. ¿Qué quieres lograr?-

-Detener el aniversario para siempre- dijo Artemis, sin pensarlo mucho- y con todo lo que ocasiona- incluidas las migrañas y los vientos y todo.

-Bien. ¿Sabes si es posible?-

-No-

- ¿Por qué quieres detenerlo para siempre?-

-Porque me duele-

- ¿Qué es lo que te duele?-

-Explotar una vez al año. Antes tengo migrañas insoportables y vomito. Después tengo migrañas que me adormecen el cerebro, me vuelvo hielo y ahora último… eso-

- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Ese viento que vio el martes-

-Háblame de él-

-Es… no sé por qué pasa. Es como si la explosión no hubiera bastado. Como si todavía…-

_No puedo hablar más._

-Está bien- le dijo Gamma, suavemente- no tienes que contármelo todo. Ahora, quiero que me escuches cuidadosamente y que me digas si me estoy equivocando en algo ¿está bien? Ahí va: Lo que he entendido hasta ahora es que hay un evento anual al que llamas aniversario, que es el centro de todo lo que te pasa, ¿verdad? Hay síntomas y rezagos. ¿Hasta ahí estoy bien?-

-Sí-

-Entonces sigo: hasta ese momento el aniversario parece el causante de una mala temporada. Hay gente que se enferma durante una temporada fija, digamos durante el invierno, se resfrían, por ejemplo y dicen que siempre en invierno la pasan mal. ¿Me entiendes? Pero hay algo ahí, Artemis, que no encaja. Decir que uno está resfriado porque es invierno es un poco estúpido, si te das cuenta… ¿por qué?-

-Porque uno se resfría en invierno si se desabriga. O si sale al aire frío con el pelo mojado-

-Exacto-

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-No mucho, en verdad. Pero sigo, ahora, tú me dices que ese viento es reciente, ¿verdad? Y que es raro porque antes no lo tenías y es como si no hubieras terminado de… explotar… durante el aniversario-

-Sí-

-Y también puedes hacer que las cosas se muevan-

-Sí-

-Después del aniversario-

-Sí-

- ¿Estás segura?-

- ¿De qué?-

-De que sólo puedes mover las cosas inmediatamente después del aniversario-

-No, un poco antes también-

-Segura-

-Sí-

- ¿Has intentado mover las cosas mucho antes o mucho después?-

No. Nunca había intentado, porque nunca le había gustado que eso pasara. Porque, que las hormigas traspasaran su piel no era una sensación placentera y ella prefería evitarla. Casi siempre cuando pasaba era porque tenía que pasar y ella ya no podía contenerse más.

-No. Prefiero no hacerlo-

-Entonces no sabes si de verdad puedes mover las cosas mucho antes o mucho después del aniversario-

Artemis se quedó de piedra.

-El viento es diferente ahora- aclaró, para defenderse- ahora es como si vomitara en un momento cualquiera-

- ¿Ahora? ¿Antes era diferente?-

-Antes me pasaba cuando estaba molesta. Para mover las pepas de aceituna tuve que pensar en cosas que me molestaban-

Los ojos de Gamma se abrieron como si acabara de oír la ubicación del escondite secreto de un tesoro maravilloso. Pero sin malicia. Igual, Artemis se asustó.

- ¿Nunca te has fijado si has movido algo, molesta, digamos, en diciembre?- preguntó.

-No-

-Bien. ¿Te estás dando cuenta, Artemis? ¿Ves a dónde quiero llegar?-

-No-

-Le echamos la culpa al invierno de nuestro resfrío. ¿Pero qué pasaría si, durante el verano, bebo jugo de naranja del vaso de un amigo que está resfriado?-

-Se contagia-

-Aunque no sea invierno-

-Sí-

-Exacto-

¿Qué? Artemis ni siquiera se molestó en esconder su perplejidad. ¿A dónde quería llegar Gamma con toda esa charla sobre abrigarse para no enfermarse? ¿Greenhouse y su paranoia estaban detrás de todo eso?

-No entiendo- dijo.

-Estás tomando al aniversario como tu invierno. Y culpas a todos estos síntomas que tienes de lo que pasa un solo día-

¡Un solo día!

¿¡Quién diablos era él para minimizar lo que le pasaba durante el aniversario!?

Artemis se puso de pié de un salto y corrió a la puerta. Estaba furiosa. Ni siquiera quería ver a Gamma, pero tenía ganas de hechizarlo con los dolores de su aniversario para que pudiera darse cuenta de que NADIE tenía derecho de llamar "un solo día" a lo peor que le pasaba en su vida. ¡Nadie!

-Tu cabello- señaló Gamma- está flameando- pero no estaba asustado o sorprendido, estaba maravillado- te he hecho enojar…-

-Buenas noches- masticó Artemis, abriendo la puerta.

- ¡No! ¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir?-

- ¡Sí!-

-No vas a volver-

Artemis no dijo nada, sólo abrió la puerta.

- ¡Entra en razón!- exclamó Gamma- ¡tienes que dejar de lado la mirada que tienes sobre tu aniversario!-

- ¿Sobre ese "día"?-

-Puede que me haya salido un poco ofensivo… y no es mi intención minimizar lo que te pasa, pero estás en una posición en la que no aceptas nada más la premisa de que tu aniversario es el todo de lo que te pasa y eso no es más que dolor, dolor y dolor-

- ¡Porque lo es!-

- ¡No! ¡Estás cerrándole la puerta a cosas maravillosas!-

- ¿Está loco?-

-Cierra la puerta-

-Me voy-

-Cierra la puerta, Black. Todavía no he terminado, cuando lo haga, te puedes ir-

-Me voy-

- ¿Si te pido disculpas, te quedarías?-

Artemis se detuvo. Volteó a ver a Gamma y lo encontró con una mano en la cadera y la otra terminando el recorrido de su cara. Estaba tan nervioso como su voz de gárgola delataba.

-Disculpa por minimizar tu dolor-

Artemis cerró la puerta.

- ¿Vas a tomas asiento?-

-No. Gracias-

-Entonces sigo. ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah. Artemis, estás cayendo en un error trascendental al creer que todo en conjunto, todo aquello que te pasa, las levitaciones, el cabello, el viento, son por culpa del aniversario-

-Pero lo son-

-No, no lo son. El invierno no determina que te resfríes o no, da más posibilidades de que lo hagas, es más, es una buena camita para el resfriado, pero no es el resfriado _per se_. El invierno no es tus síntomas. El aniversario es un, digámosle, evento aparte. No es lo que activa tus levitaciones o tus vientos. ¿Me entiendes?-

-No-

-Puedo apostar mi vida a que puedes hacer que algo se mueva en diciembre. Que si te dicen algo molesto, tu cabello va a flamear, aunque sea setiembre, porque esas nuevas "facultades" que has conseguido no tienen nada que ver con lo que te pasa en marzo. Es decir, tienen que ver, porque tienen un mismo origen, pero en paralelo, no juntas. El hecho de que esas ráfagas de viento que vomitas casi diariamente no se expliquen, porque debiste haberlo botado todo en el aniversario, me da la razón. Porque una cosa no determina la otra-

- ¿Está diciendo…?-

-Que has agrupado todo bajo un solo nombre para poder señalarlo y hablar sobre él, o para temerle a una sola cosa, si se quiere. Pero son dos acciones distintas con un origen común y ese es, justamente, aquel en el que estás pensando ahora. En lo que se celebra cada vez que hay un "aniversario"- Gamma la miró fijamente unos segundos- pero hasta ahí llega mi hipótesis, porque no tengo idea de lo que te ha pasado. Ahora, mi propuesta es trabajar contigo esos dos elementos por separado. Nos encargaremos del aniversario, del día específico que está en el calendario, intentaremos desaparecerlo, si quieres, pero por un lado por un lado y por el otro… trabajaremos todas las maravillosas posibilidades que tienes para desarrollar tus nuevas facultades, porque esas no van a desaparecer, Artemis y no lo tomes como una maldición, sino como una particularidad que casi ningún otro mago o bruja tiene. Pero primero tienes que entender todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Y aceptarlo, si no lo haces, lo que hagamos no va a servir de nada, porque yo no soy el que tiene lo que tienes adentro. Y esto no significa que aceptes lo que digo como la verdad absoluta. Tú sabes mejor que nadie qué es lo que tienes, yo sólo te puedo guiar; bajo la experiencia de mis propias "facultades extra" te daré sólo un punto de partida-

Artemis se quedó quieta, con los ojos sobre los de Gamma, mirándolo sin pestañear. Pero no intentaba leer sus pensamientos o pelear con él por quien pestañeaba primero, sino que estaba concentrada en el color marrón oscuro de estos, como si nunca hubiera visto un color así. Al menos eso parecía. Tal vez, lo que realmente pasaba era que Artemis había dejado momentáneamente los asuntos del mundo tangible y se había dado la vuelta para mirarse a sí misma, no para hacerse preguntas o para buscar entre sus recuerdos algo que pudiera ayudarla a decidir, sino para estar igual de absorta en pensamientos no hilados, en palabras, en el color de sus propios ojos, esperando, no buscando, el momento en el que todo tendría sentido y pudiera responderle al profesor Gamma.


	39. Sami, Saba y Ru

Sami, Saba y Ru

-Mira pues, el cerdo errante por fin ha encontrado su camino de regreso a Goldenwand. No te veía hace semanas, estaba empezando a pensar que la Trinidad decidió devolverte-

Su cara era redonda y pequeñita, como una fresa aplastada. Y su piel era clara, tersa, sin ninguno de los granos que a ella habían empezado a atormentarle (porque le picaban en las sienes, cerca de las marcas por usar tanto el Pensadero), todo el mundo decía que el color que tenía su piel combinaba perfectamente con el tono de verde de sus ojos grandotes. Su nuevo cerquillo era lo que más le llamaba la atención, porque había llevado su apariencia angelical a un nuevo nivel, a pesar de que ya no tuviera cara de niña… y de que fuera la encarnación de la maldad, el egoísmo, la estupidez y demás males del mundo, claro. Tal vez el rubio era un color ambiguo. No estaba segura de que le quedara bien, pero sí de que a Saba ese nuevo peinado lo volvía loco.

Como odiaba a Hanna Marianne.

-No estoy de humor- le dijo Artemis a Hanna Marianne, que estaba parada frente a ella, con las manos cruzadas y mirándola con una sonrisita burlona. Tras ella, como siempre, estaban sus amigas de Darkenlord, todas grandes y esbeltas, peinadas maravillosamente, vestidas de un blanco impecable, mirándola también.

La habían interceptado en el pasillo paralelo al que llevaba a las cocinas, durante la hora del almuerzo. Artemis había decidido saltarse la ida al comedor porque Sami tenía cosas que hacer y no podía almorzar con ella y porque, entonces, lo único que quería era comer aceitunas grandes, gordas y jugosas, maceradas en antipasto mediterráneo, la última gran adquisición de los elfos domésticos para los paladares de Goldenwand… y lo mejor que le había pasado a ella en la semana.

Lamentablemente para Hanna, Artemis no estaba de humor ni siquiera para confrontarla. Ni siquiera para responderle el insulto con una frasecita en voz baja y actitud de héroe de película. No. Su mente estaba tan lejos en ese momento que Hanna Marianne ni siquiera era un fastidio para ella.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó Hanna Marianne, ignorándola.

"_Vengo a bañarme" ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?_

- ¿Qué pasa, Black? ¿Te comió la lengua el kelpie del lago? ¿O es que solamente puedes decir palabrotas, pero no palabras normales?-

Artemis asintió e intentó pasar, pero todas las amigas de Hanna Marianne se cruzaron de brazos detrás de ella, así que tuvo la terrible impresión de que no la iban a dejar irse hasta que estuvieran satisfechas.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, cansada.

-Wow ¿qué te pasa, Black?- los ojos de Hanna Marianne se abrieron sorprendidos, lo que hizo que Artemis arqueara una ceja, incrédula- hasta yo me doy cuenta que estás rara… ¿te sientes bien? O será… tal vez… que te estás sintiendo sola- Hanna miró de reojo a sus amigas, con una sonrisita cómplice en los labios- debe ser horrible, hasta para ti que no tienes muchos amigos, estar sola ¿no?... digo, considerando que Saba ha estado pasando tanto tiempo conmigo que parece que va a Darkenlord y no a tu señorío. Veo a Saba todos los días y a todas las horas- explicó a sus amigas-… es… es ideal. Saba es el amigo ideal, el novio ideal, con él siento que siempre estoy acompañada-

Puta Marianne.

-Ajá, sí- respondió Artemis, aguantando el golpe pero sin poder ocultar bien el hecho de que le había dolido- sola. ¿Ya?-

-Y Saba está mucho mejor en estas semanas- comentó una amiga de Hanna- mucho mejor de cómo estaba antes…-

-Sí- admitió Marianne, sonriendo- antes parecía que traía un peso insoportable encima, estaba triste, cansado, hastiado… pero ahora, no sé, está más ligero. ¿Tú que crees, Artemis?-

-No sé-

-De verdad no sabes nada, ¿no?- preguntó Hanna Marianne, sorprendiéndose falsamente- antes pensaba que era solamente un prejuicio, pero ahora… me estás convenciendo-

-Mira, ahorita no puedo empezar la pelea que quieres. Pero nos podemos ver mañana, a las ocho, digamos-

- ¿Y si no quiero?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros e hizo su capa a un lado, decididamente. Luego, con la mirada de Hanna Marianne atrapada en lo que iba a hacer, dirigió su mano claramente hacia su cinto, tomó su espada por la empuñadura y suavemente empezó a deslizarla hacia fuera.

-De verdad no tengo ganas de hablar- le dijo, con la espada fuera. Ese par de comentarios sobre Saba le habían dolido demasiado como para dejar a esas tipas impunes.

-Tú sabes que eso está prohibido-

-Tú sabes que no me importa-

-Soy una delegada, Black. Juega con cuidado-

-Sabes que eso tampoco me importa-

Hanna Marianne retrocedió y poco a poco sus amigas, que parecían estar demasiado atontadas como para reaccionar. Ellas sabían que Artemis era capaz de utilizar su espada, ya lo había hecho antes, aunque solo la hubiera agitado en el aire unas cuantas veces para salvar a Sami de las admiradoras de Saba.

Era bastante interesante el punto al que ella y Marianne habían llegado. Se conocían lo suficiente como para predecirse, para adivinar reacciones y escuchar las cosas que no se decían. Casi como si fueran amigas, pero al revés.

Después de unos segundos, Artemis supo que ya no iban a molestarla, pero no quería pasar junto a ellas, así que les dio la espalda y se fue caminando lento, aún con la mano apretando la empuñadura de la espada. Dejaría que Hanna Marianne se burlara de cómo parecía inmensamente gorda de espaldas, total, ni siquiera le interesaba, mientras no pudiera escuchar su voz.

De pronto sintió un golpecito en la nuca y todo se puso borroso, conforme recordaba, con arrepentimiento súbito, una de las máximas que ella y Sami habían creado cuando estaban en primero: "Nunca, pero nunca, le des la espalda a Hanna Marianne".

* * *

Sólo pasó un segundo para que Artemis se reincorporara y continuara su camino, sólo que no estaba parada y su camino ya no estaba frente a ella. Se puso de pié con cuidado y giró sobre su eje un par de veces para ubicarse y comprender que no estaba en una maldita pesadilla. No pues, no estaba.

Maldita Hanna Marianne.

Y cuando estuvo enterada por completo de que ya no estaba en el pasillo paralelo al de las cocinas supo, casi sin tener que mirar a su alrededor, que estaba en la enfermería. Dónde más. Apoyada en la silla que estaba al costado del biombo que tapaba a Fleance, el capitán de quidditch herido durante el Salto, de pronto, conforme iba moviéndose más y más Artemis empezó a sentir que le faltaba algo, un peso importante a su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a la cintura de inmediato y palpó su cinto sintiendo una corriente de aire frío helándole el cuerpo. No estaba ahí. Su espada no estaba ahí.

- ¿Miss Grapehood?- llamó, acercándose a la puertecita por la que la enfermera solía entrar y salir- ¿Miss Grapehood? ¡Miss Grapehood!-

-Estoy tratando de dormir- gruñó una voz ronca, tras los biombos- si ya te sientes mejor, vete, yo le aviso a Miss Grapehood-

-No es eso- contestó Artemis, con los ojos fijos en la puertecita- no encuentro mi espada ¡Miss Grapehood!-

- ¿Qué espada?-

-La que gané en el Pre-Torneo- dijo, apurada- ¡Miss Grapehood!-

- ¡Ya voy!- respondió la elfina, chillando- tanto grito…-

Artemis empezó a tararear una cancioncita en su cabeza, no quería pensar, ni siquiera quería imaginarse a su espada en su mente, porque le acometerían los pensamientos más feos. No iba a pensar en su espada, no iba a pensar en la posibilidad de que Marianne se la hubiera llevado después de atacarla por la espalda y que la estuviera tirando dentro del Bosque, como Morgana Gabrián había hecho con la carpeta parlante de Ursa Ater cuando eran chicas. Estaba usando mucho el Pensadero, últimamente. Con su espada en el cinto. Con su espada que podría haber sido confiscada por los delegados…

- ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó la elfina, apareciendo por la puertecita y levitando gentilmente hacia ella.

-Estoy bien- respondió Artemis- ¿ha visto mi espada?-

- ¿Estás bien?- Miss Grapehood rió suavemente- ya sabía que no era nada grave y que habías venido nada más para visitarme porque me extrañabas. ¿No te dije eso, Fleance?-

Fleance gruñó, pero Miss Grapehood no lo escuchó, porque Artemis hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Mi espada?-

- ¿Qué espada?-

-La que tenía en la mano. ¿La traje? ¿La tenía encima cuando vine?-

-No que yo recuerde-

No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No podía perder su espada.

-Pero mi memoria es débil- agregó Miss Grapehood, probablemente porque vio a Artemis abalanzándose hacia la puerta, para salir- puedo intentar recordarlo, si quieres-

-Sí, por favor- respondió ella, aún apretando el picaporte de la puerta.

-Pero mientras tanto… tienes que tomarte algo caliente, dejar que seque la pomada y… responderme unas preguntas-

Antes de que Artemis accediera, la elfina ya estaba levitando a la altura de sus ojos y mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?-

-No-

- ¿Alguna parte más del cuerpo?-

-No-

- ¿Tienes sueño?-

-No-

- ¿Puedes mover bien los dedos de las manos y los pies?-

-Sí-

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Artemis Black-

- ¿A qué señorío perteneces?-

-Stormenhand-

- ¿Quién es tu tutora?-

-Morgana Gabrián-

- ¿Qué es la Trinidad de Goldenwand?-

-No tengo idea-

-Bien… bien… creo que el golpe no ha sido nada grave. El encantamiento no olía nada grave, pero quería confirmar, especialmente porque se trata de ti, querida. Ahora… toma asiento y tómate una bebida caliente-

Artemis asintió, atontada por la rapidez con la que Miss Grapehood la había tratado, que era mucho mayor a las anteriores veces que ella había terminado en la enfermería. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de pensar. O de negarse.

Momento. Miss Grapehood había dicho algo sobre… dejar que se seque la pomada. ¿Qué pomada? Mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en la silla que estaba al lado del biombo que le daba privacidad a Fleance, se llevó la mano a la nuca, donde había recibido el golpe, y sintió, ni bien puso la yema de un dedo encima, una masa viscosa y helada confundiéndose con su cabello. Artemis agradeció a Merlín que Miss Grapehood le hubiera dicho anticipadamente que eso era una pomada, porque la textura era muy parecida a la de la sangre y si ella hubiera pensado eso, entonces se habría levantado resoplando como un toro salvaje y habría ido a buscar a Hanna Marianne para sacarle sangre a ella también.

Ah. Su rabia había vuelto. Ya no estaba tan absorta como antes.

No sabía hasta qué punto eso era un alivio o no.

- ¿Así que te dejan llevar una espada por ahí?- preguntó Fleance, tras el biombo.

Artemis tardó en responderle, porque junto con la rabia hacia Marianne, había brotado a la superficie el dolor de los comentarios que ella y sus amigas hicieron sobre Saba. Sobre lo bien que se sentía ahora a comparación con los días más cercanos a su aniversario. No eran mentira, no eran una de esas cosas que Marianne agrandaba sólo para figurar o para molestarla… Artemis se había dado cuenta de eso también, durante las reuniones con Marcus sobre todo, porque esos eran los únicos momentos que podía estar cerca de Saba. Él estaba más ligero, más relajado.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo- respondió ella, finalmente.

-Ya se me fue el sueño, qué te puedo decir…-

-Ah. Perdón-

No había conseguido hablarle a Saba en todo ese tiempo. Y él tampoco había intentado mucho, que digamos.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, tenía que contarle tantas cosas…

- ¿Te sientes bien, amiga de Saba?-

-Me llamo Artemis-

Una taza humeante levitó hasta ella desde la puertecita de Miss Grapehood. Dentro había una pequeña nota escrita con hierbas para Artemis: "Tómatelo todo". Ella sonrió, sorbió un poco e intentó dejar la taza en el brazo derecho de la silla, pero ni bien esta tocó la madera, se sacudió ligeramente y levitó con elegancia hasta volver a ponerse frente a la boca de Artemis.

-¿Tú? Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo- retomó ella, alejándose un poco de la taza.

-Sí, los chicos me lo recuerdan siempre. Dan me lo recuerda siempre. Pero ya voy a salir-

- ¿Ah sí?-

-No tengo vendajes, casi, sólo unos parches que hace Miss Grapehood, que me rodean las costillas. Y tomo comprimidos, un par-

-Osea que te sientes mejor-

-Sí… en general-

-Osea que…-

- ¿Quieres hablar del Salto, no, amiga de Saba?-

Artemis sorbió un poquito más de su infusión y mientras lo hacía, oyó a Fleance sentarse en la camilla y poner sus piernas en el piso, pero no descorrió el biombo, felizmente.

-Alina viene una vez por semana. Bert ha venido una vez desde que se fue. No hemos estado juntos como para hablarlo- confesó Fleance, que parecía lamentarlo.

- ¿Ha venido Adrian?-

-No que yo sepa. Dan me dice que parece como si se lo hubiera tragado el Bosque, pero la profesora Ater dice que lo ha visto en sus clases-

- ¿Has hablado con ella?-

-Viene tres veces por semana, por lo menos. Y ya no tiene problemas con lo que pasó, por si te lo preguntas-

Artemis no se lo creyó. A Fleance sí, porque lo más probable era que Ursa le hubiera dicho que ya no tenía problemas, cuando de verdad los estaba teniendo. Y, cuando lo pensaba bien, la profesora no había dejado nada en el Pensadero en esa última semana. Nada, ni un pelito que la remontara al recuerdo más pequeñito o ridículo. Es más, en la última semana Artemis no había encontrado recuerdos de nadie ahí (excepto los suyos, en los que también recordaba recuerdos), tal vez eso era síntoma de que las cosas estaban volviendo a lo que eran.

-Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte sobre el Salto, amiga de Saba. No quiero oír una palabra más, al menos hasta que salga- terminó Fleance- que deberá ser pronto- agregó.

Unos minutos después Miss Grapehood llegó levitando hacia Artemis y revisó si la pomada que estaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza ya se había secado.

-Creo que ya está bien- dijo- puedes irte cuando termines tu infusión-

- ¿Recordó quien tiene mi espada?- preguntó Artemis, ansiosa.

-Ah, no. Lo siento. Pero te trajo una delegada, así que puedes ir a preguntar por ahí-

Artemis secó lo que quedaba en su taza, agradeció a Miss Grapehood, se despidió de Fleance y corrió fuera de la enfermería. Los lunes sus clases de la tarde empezaban a las tres, así que tenía tiempo para ir al salón de delegados y preguntar si habían encontrado una espada por ahí. No. Tenía tiempo para ir al salón de delegados y esperar con todas sus fuerzas a que Sami o Ghana estuvieran ahí y preguntarles si habían visto su espada.

Recorrió los pasillos esquivando a quien se encontrara y pidiéndoles disculpas a los profesores que le preguntaban dónde estaba el incendio. Correr no estaba prohibido en los pasillos de Goldenwand, así que Artemis supuso que era la única manera que Morgana Gabrián y su novio Ariel Wingolf Jr, tenían para abrir la bocota e intentar controlarla. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, no podían callarse nunca.

Pero para ser justos, pensó Artemis, Morgana Gabrián no había hablado en mucho tiempo. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el Salto y del incidente con las Lámpades y no había más señales de que siguiera atormentando a la profesora Ater respecto a eso. Gabrián estaba muy tranquila, porque, a pesar de que ella no le prestara atención (es más, prefería no mirarla directamente a los ojos), como casi todos los Stormenhand que fueron castigados por ella el año anterior, se había dado cuenta de que el número de llamadas de atención y de castigos que ella solía hacer era menor.

Era bueno que estuviera feliz, porque eso significaba que Ursa Ater estaba libre de sus gritos y eso, a su vez, significaba que la última estaba más despejada como para poder hablar del Salto cuando Fleance saliera de la enfermería.

Se detuvo de golpe y tocó la puerta del salón de delegados, pero nadie le respondió. Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para mirar por la ventanita de la puerta y notó que no había nadie dentro.

- ¿Deseas algo, Black?-

Artemis se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente. Lila Elmira tenía los ojos clavados en ella, fijos, como si intentara hacer explotar su cabeza con el poder de la concentración.

-Busco a Ghana- dijo Artemis, tranquilamente.

-Ella no está. Los delegados no solemos estar aquí a esta hora, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer-

Artemis asintió y pasó junto a Elmira para irse, no tenía intenciones de quedarse a escucharla, su voz la ponía de tan mal humor que era seguro que si la escuchaba por mucho tiempo, las hormigas dentro de ella se activarán por sí solas.

Las hormigas. No le había respondido al profesor Gamma. Ni si quiera se había respondido ella.

- ¡Ah! Pero Ghana me dejó un recado para ti- exclamó Lila Elmira, como si lo acabara de recordar.

Artemis la miró fijamente, intentando encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su cara.

Lila la miró de vuelta, pero no le dijo nada, sólo caminó maquinalmente hasta la puerta del salón de delegados, sacó una llave de su bolsillo, tomándose todo el tiempo y la destreza del mundo para hacerla sonar ("mira, soy importante, tengo la llave del salón de delegados") y abrió la puerta.

-Puedes entrar- le dijo.

Artemis dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse y pararse justo bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Ghana dijo que era algo muy importante y que, si venías a la hora del almuerzo, te lo diera-

Lila Elmira se dirigió al armario que estaba empotrado en la pared, en el que ella y parte de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto se habían escondido el día en el que el Salto falló. Sin embargo no abrió las puertas, sino que jaló una silla del lado, se subió en ella y buscó algo sobre el armario.

-No sé por qué te interesan tanto estas cosas, la verdad- le dijo, cuando se dio la vuelta.

El corazón de Artemis se saltó un latido cuando vio su espada entre los dedos chiquitos y gruesos de Lila Elmira. Sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima al saber que no la había perdido, que su hermosa y siempre brillante espada estaba a unos centímetros de ella, larga y plateada, entre los dedos horribles de Lila Elmira, que la sostenían con asco, como si estuviera llena de excremento de elefante.

Artemis corrió hacia ella e hizo todo lo humanamente posible como para no arranchársela.

-Wow, de verdad te interesa- se sorprendió Elmira- qué bueno que Ghana la haya encontrado, entonces-

"Qué bueno que Ghana la haya encontrado, entonces" "Qué bueno…"

Artemis se quedó quieta, como congelada. Un comentario amable saliendo de la boca odiosa de Elmira. Algo tenía que estar mal. Algún doble sentido. No. Su voz era normal, hasta sonaba un poquito aliviada. Un poquito no odiosa. Un comentario amable saliendo de la boca odiosa de Elmira que no parecía ensayado, no parecía algo que Ghana le hubiera hecho practicar una y otra vez.

Tal vez cuando le diera la espalda, la atacaría. Así que no envainó la espada hasta que llegó a la puerta, en donde por poco y se pone en guardia sorpresivamente, esperando esquivar el chorro atacante que saldría de la varita de Elmira, pero nada. Sólo su cara, su cordón de delegada y sus dedos gordos, todo junto, dirigido hacia ella con normalidad, con tranquilidad.

-Gracias- dijo Artemis, sin saber qué más hacer en una de las situaciones menos esperadas de su vida.

-Ghana me lo encargó- respondió Elmira, volviendo a las cejas levantadas y la mueca de superioridad.

Artemis asintió. No esperaba que fuera menos maleducada de lo que fue ella.

Qué día tan extraño.

Tal vez era porque tocaba Encantamientos Ocultos en la tarde.

Y Encantamientos después.

Artemis huyó de la mirada del profesor Gamma (que no era una mirada real, porque el profesor ni siquiera la miró más de lo que solía. Como si jamás hubieran hablado de nada. Era una mirada más provocada por la culpa de no haberle respondido, que otra cosa. Una mirada imaginaria) hasta que llegó a la sala común de Stormenhand, a las nueve y media de la noche, después del entrenamiento de esgrima, empapada por la lluvia, encapuchada y con un par de libros entre los brazos.

Una vez allí, hizo su habitual recorrido visual, intentando encontrar a Saba, aunque ya sabía que no lo iba a encontrar. Sólo esperaba que no llegara hediendo a Hanna Marianne.

-Buenas noches, Artemis- saludaron Ghana y Creixell, que estaban sentadas a pocos metros de ella, ocupando un mueble largo- el entrenamiento ha estado cansado, ¿no?- preguntó Ghana. A su lado estaba Marcus, enfundado en chalinas. Y los tres tenían entre las manos una taza de algo humeante que llenaba la estancia de una calidez que sólo existía en invierno, cuando uno se resguardaba, que hacía que los músculos se laxaran y que los pensamientos se tranquilizaran. Lo sabía porque ese clima interior era una de las cosas que más le gustaban acerca del invierno en Goldenwand. Esa sensación de hogar que la sorprendió cuando estaba en 1er año, que la cautivó en segundo y que, a partir de entonces, se activaba con el mínimo estímulo. Como cuando escuchaba un villancico y se sentía en navidad.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que Morgana Gabrián acaba de empezar a mandar su ración anual de chocolate casero- dijo Creixell.

En efecto, todas las mesas de la sala común (de centro, escritorios, mesitas auxiliares) tenían fuentes con tazas de chocolate caliente, esperando a que los estudiantes las tomaran. Esa tradición solía ser uno de los éxitos más grandes de su tutora, aunque ella nunca se tomara el tiempo para beber una taza con ellos.

Antes Artemis pensaba que Morgana Gabrián era feliz sabiendo que ellos serían felices y que lo hacía porque los miraba escondida desde alguna rendija o algún agujero en la pared. Que no tenía necesidad de darles ella misma el chocolate porque no quería ningún crédito, porque eso no la haría tan feliz como sólo verlos. Antes. Pero en los últimos años llegó a la conclusión de que les daba chocolate por seguir la tradición para que la dejaran tranquila y los demás pensaran que era una buena persona, sin tener que mover un solo dedo. Y que no se les acercaba porque ellos no eran lo suficientemente dignos de tener una charla con Morgana Gabrián, la Iluminada.

Pero el chocolate no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Sírvete, Artemis- Ghana le estiró una taza. Artemis tuvo que dejar los libros en la mesa de centro para coger con ambas manos, de la forma Stormenhand, la taza y oler la tranquilidad absoluta.

-Creo que hay una especie de droga aquí- opinó Creixell, después de relamerse los labios mojados de chocolate- es el mejor chocolate del mundo. Mil veces mejor que el que sirven en el Comedor-

-Tal vez lo hace Gabrián misma- opinó Hada, apareciendo atrás del mueble largo.

- ¡Ja! Ella sería capaz de darnos purgante de caballo-

-No lo creo…-

-Que ingenua…- Creixell miró a los lados- ¿y dónde está tu chico? Ahora casi nunca te deja sola-

- ¡Creixell!- reprendió Ghana.

Artemis sorbió un poquito más de chocolate, intentando pasar desapercibida para que Creixell no la involucrara en una conversación que, francamente, no le interesaba. No se iba de ahí porque las tazas no podían subirse a las habitaciones y ellos eran el único grupo de Stormenhand en donde podría disfrutar tranquilamente de su bebida. Además, Greenhouse estaba por llegar y no tenía ganas de aguantar las críticas detalladas que hacía a movimientos que ni siquiera recordaba con claridad. No quería que le malograra la hora del chocolate, la verdad, así que no le quedaba de otra que quedarse y aguantar toda la charla sobre Hada y Otto, novios. Besándose. Aj. Aj. Hubiera preferido no ver eso nunca.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada, Artemis?- preguntó Ghana, al cabo- ven siéntate- y le señaló el espacio libre en el mueble, que era justamente el que ocupaba Marcus. Pero ya no estaba.

- ¿Y Marcus?- preguntó, sentándose en el lugar que el moreno había dejado.

-Se fue, dice que no quiere escucharnos hablar de cosas de chicas. Pero se quedó todo el primer rato- respondió Creixell.

¿Primer rato? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Ja. Se había vuelto a ir. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba eso.

-Creo que a los hombres no les gusta que hables de tu periodo frente a ellos, Creixell- admitió Hada, que en ese momento estaba sentada en el brazo del mueble, al lado de Creixell- no creo que sea algo de lo que se deba hablar en voz alta, tampoco-

-Ay, no seas mojigata-

Lo mejor del chocolate caliente, pensó Artemis, arrullada por la voz de Creixell, era que la sensación de comodidad se quedaba dentro de ella durante largos minutos. Era como si alguien le estuviera dando abrazos infinitos en todo el cuerpo. Le encantaba esa época del año, porque tomar chocolate caliente, comer aceitunas y estudiar eran la mejor combinación. Igual que tomar chocolate caliente, comer aceitunas y leer un libro. O tomar chocolate caliente y sacarle brillo a su espada. O tomar chocolate caliente y hablar con Saba, los dos tirados sobre cojines en el suelo, mirando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea o el techo alto de la sala común, arrullados por el bullicio de la gente y la lluvia fuera, mientras entraban lentamente en un cómodo letargo.

- ¡No!-

La exclamación de Hada volvió a hacer que Artemis regresara y dejara de fingir que le prestaba atención a la conversación, para hacerlo de verdad.

-En serio- resopló Creixell, no parecía muy contenta- ayer fui a buscarlo para almorzar, como todos los domingos… y ya estaba en el comedor, almorzando con la niña esa de tercero y ahí fue donde me acordé de quien era, la chica que les acabo de contar que siempre lo va a ver a los entrenamientos de quidditch, con la que se queda hablando. Gusano-

-Creixell, no te pongas celosa- dijo Hada- tal vez no pasa nada-

-No me importa que sea algo o que no- exclamó Creixell- pero no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra sobre ella. Es algo que los mejores amigos deberían hacer. Yo le cuento de mis cosas-

-Esa no es la razón por la que Creixell está molesta- admitió Ghana, con aires de mamá- está celosa- explicó a Artemis y Hada- porque él siempre le dice que es su chica favorita y la ha engreído con eso… ahora la posición peligra- miró a Creixell- no digo que esté bien o mal, pero tal vez Ru esté esperando el momento para decírtelo-

Artemis sintió como si de pronto alguien le pegara un puñetazo fuerte en la boca del estómago y se quedó sin aire y helada durante unos segundos. Hasta le dieron ganas de vomitar el chocolate. Estaban hablando de Ru. Y de una chica. De una chica que iba a verlo al final de cada entrenamiento con la que se quedaba hablando, bajo la lluvia, seguro y luego le prestaba su capa para que no se enfriara. Una chica con la que almorzaba. Una chica de la que Creixell estaba celosa.

Se le quitó el hambre, el sueño, el cansancio y en su lugar empezó a sentir tirones desde la boca del estómago que la llenaron de ansiedad y de algo más, de algo que le hacía tener ganas de dejar todas sus cosas, salir como un cohete hacia su cama, correr los doseles y acurrucarse bajo sus sábanas.

¿Ella sería de Stormenhand?

- ¿Es de Stormenhand?- preguntó, sin aguantarse.

-Sí, de tercero-

Algo rugió dentro de Artemis, un algo que no aplacó su rabia hasta el día siguiente, después del desayuno, cuando vio a su mejor amigo, a unas mesas de la suya, tomando a Hanna Marianne de las manos y acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, con cuidado, como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Los dos cerraban los ojos lentamente y Artemis sabía que se alejaban del resto del mundo conforme lo hacían. Por alguna razón, que no terminó de entender, sintió un horrible bote en el estómago, como si fuera un tambor y alguien la golpeara con un mazo muy grande. No estaba molesta con Saba, no tenía ganas de arrancarle los ojos a Hanna Marianne, ni siquiera quería ir a separarlos, sólo… sólo sentía ese golpe en una oquedad que se iba agrandando y agrandando, como si no tuviera órganos dentro.

Si su Saba era feliz, ella era feliz, de eso no había duda. Y ese no era el problema. Pero si no era el problema, entonces no sabía qué.

Tal vez ella también quería algo así. ¿O no?

El rugido dentro de ella se convirtió en un ronroneo resentido que fue menguando poco a poco hasta ser comido por el hueco que sentía dentro.

Era muy temprano para preocuparse por estupideces. Lo único que tendría que estar en su cabeza era prestar atención durante las dos horas de Historia con Bridge, lo mismo en las otras dos horas de Artes Oscuras y luego buscar a Sami para ir a almorzar. Y si no estaba Sami, entonces iría con Ghana hasta el lugar de la reunión que tenían media hora antes de que se acabara el almuerzo (se le había ocurrido eso mientras tomaba chocolate la noche anterior), porque quería estar con su mejor amiga aunque fuera unos minutos. Y contarle de ese hueco horrible que sentía dentro y de la ansiedad que no se le quitaba desde la noche anterior, por mucho que se esforzara.

Artemis se pasó toda la clase de Historia de la Magia pensando en tres cosas: en lo primero que iba a decirle a Sami cuando la viera, en la desazón que le provocaba ver aunque fuera un pelo de la cabeza de Ru y en un encantamiento en particular que había llamado su atención hacía días. Hasta tenía en el regazo el libro en el que aparecía y mientras practicaba el movimiento de varita, con una varita imaginaria empuñada en la mano derecha que estaba oculta en el bolsillo de su saco, se imaginaba a Sami bajando las escaleras de la Torre de Valthemoon, con un montón de libros entre los brazos, pero con una sonrisa enorme, que hacía que los fierros de sus dientes brillaran con el sol que les chocaba.

No pudo continuar imaginando a Sami y practicando clandestinamente en Artes Oscuras (aunque siguió con la ansiedad y la pesadez estomacal producto de las consecutivas miradas que le dirigía a Ru), sobre todo porque tocaba clase práctica con Gabrián.

En esa ocasión, para practicar el grupo de encantamientos de defensa que habían aprendido en las últimas semanas, la profesora no quería que tuvieran una pareja definida, sino que fueran rotando una y otra vez conforme intentaban arrojarse el uno al otro lo más lejos que podían.

-Esto es pan comido- le dijo Creixell, con una sonrisita, poniéndose delante de ella- Gabrián no tiene idea de dónde estamos o qué sabemos-

Artemis asintió.

-Listos- llamó la tutora- recuerden, si caen, se levantan y buscan una nueva pareja. Si no caen, igual buscan una nueva pareja. Prepárense. Listos. ¡Ya!-

Creixell salió volando. Artemis se alivió al notar que las paredes estaban recubiertas de un material suave. ¿O era la piedra la que se había ablandado?

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Creixell voló contra la pared y rebotó, dando un chillido al que le siguió una fuerte carcajada.

-Listos-

Marcus se puso frente a Artemis.

- ¿Has estado practicando?- le preguntó.

Se refería a los encantamientos que usarían para abrir, marcar y proteger los agujeros de los pasillos secretos. Marcar y abrir estaban listos, pero proteger era todavía la piedra en su zapato.

-Sí- respondió Artemis.

-Bien. Yo he estado leyendo, creo que se me ha ocurrido algo-

- ¡Ya!-

Marcus salió volando.

Sean se paró frente a ella.

-Black-

-Listos-

Pero casi no lo reconoció, su voz se le hizo rara, no la había escuchado en mucho tiempo… porque había decidido no ser parte de lo que ella era parte. Y se preguntó, rápidamente, si las cosas no estarían mejor si ellos cambiaran papeles.

- ¡Ya!-

Sean salió volando. Artemis trastabilló. Se había salvado del impacto sólo por unos segundos.

Ghana se paró frente a ella.

-Ayer Greenhouse dijo que los del equipo que van a los Juegos correrían todos los días, menos sábado y domingo. Creo que te estabas bañando… y no quise malograrte el chocolate en la noche-

-Ah-

-Listos-

- ¿Va a ser cansado, no?-

Artemis asintió.

-Bueno, él espera grandes cosas de nosotros. De ti, sobre todo…-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

Ghana salió volando. Artemis también.

Su cuerpo se golpeó duramente contra la pared, pero Morgana Gabrián las había recubierto con una capa invisible de algún material que era como una espuma dura. Igual sintió el impacto en la espalda.

Artemis se paró rápido como pudo, todos ya estaban reordenándose.

Mierda.

Ru se puso delante de ella.

Artemis se agachó para sobarse las rodillas. Era difícil verlo a la cara sin sentir ese hueco agrandándose dentro de ella. Él, por otro lado, no tenía uno, porque la niña esa de tercero de Stormenhand lo llenaba por completo. No debía pensar en esas cosas, la distraían.

-Artemis- le dijo Ru- hoy a las diez hay reunión y de ahí vamos juntos a Astrología. Nos encontramos en el techo de la Fortaleza-

Artemis, le dijo. Artemis. Artemis. Qué bonito sonaba que él le dijera así. No. No. El ya pensaba en otra chica. Y eso a ella no tendría por qué interesarle.

-Listos-

No. No. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, el tambor golpeado por un mazo grande no le gustaba. Pensar en otra cosa. Gamma. En Gamma.

- ¡Ya!-

Ru salió volando. Artemis quiso ir a ayudarlo. No. Piensa en otra cosa. Gamma. Gamma. No le había respondido a Gamma. Tenía que responderle a Gamma. Y practicar los encantamientos para abrir los pasillos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y prepararse para correr todos los días durante las tres semanas que quedaban para los Juegos, además de mejorar su esgrima. No pensar en Ru. Pensar en Gamma, en la esgrima y en los encantamientos… y recordar que tenía reunión con un montón de chicos de trece y catorce años que planeaban sacarle la vuelta a los encantamientos de un mago que les triplicaba la edad y la experiencia y el poder.

Lila Elmira se puso frente a ella.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Esgrima. Gamma. Gamma Y Ru. Viper. Encantamientos. Gamma. Y Ru. Y su chica. Y el mazo haciéndole sentir mal, porque Saba tocaba a Hanna Marianne como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Y Sami no estaba. Y tenía que hacer la esgrima, los encantamientos para vencer a Viper y correr todos los días. Y responderle a Gamma.

- ¿Black?-

- ¡No me jodas!- le gruñó.

- ¡Ya!-

¿Ya? No había escuchado el "listos". Mierda. Elmira era lenta, por suerte.

Elmira salió volando. Artemis se fue de espaldas.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Hada se puso frente a ella- ¿Artemis?-

Artemis asintió y se paró con cuidado.

-Estás sudando un montón ¿segura que…?-

-Sí-

Tenía que correr todas las mañanas de todos los días para llegar a un nivel que no tendría aunque entrenara las 24 horas, porque Greenhouse era su capitán y ella no era tan buena como él, porque de lo contrario ella sería la capitana, pero era una de las menores. De las menores. Y le daba rabia, porque quería ser todo lo que él esperaba, porque la esgrima era aquello que a ella le hacía sentirse como en Navidad. La esgrima y Saba. La esgrima, Saba y Sami, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba con ella, porque ella misma los había espantado, porque en algún momento había decidido irse de ellos porque no podía pensar con tanto en la cabeza. Que si Viper, que si Ru, que si Ater, que si Morgana Gabrián, que si el Salto, que si los pasillos secretos, que si el Centro y que si ella pudo haber ocasionado el ataque de las Lámpades. Que si tenía todo un poder oculto que podía desarrollar cuando lo único que quería era ayuda para no volver a sentir las hormigas nunca más y dejar de explotar para siempre. No podía con tanto Gamma rodeándole la cabeza, descubriendo su secreto. No podía porque cuando muchas cosas se le juntaban en la cabeza ella se quedaba en blanco y como insensible. Y habría preferido estar insensible, porque así estaría con Saba y con Sami… y no tan llena de… Merlín…

¿En qué momento habían dejado de ser sólo ella, Sami y Saba? No le interesaba que ellos tuvieran más vida, amigos, novios, novias, admiradores, etc. No. Pero lo único que ella quería, para sí, era hacer esgrima, magia y pasarla con Sami y con Saba. Y con su hermanito. Y con su papá. Nada más.

-¡Ya!-

Artemis se golpeó contra la pared, cayó y no se quiso volver a levantar.

Oyó los tacones de su profesora acercarse a ella, luego oyó su voz llamándola, pero ella no podía escapar del murmullo en su cabeza que le repetía sin pausa todo lo que tenía que hacer, que correr, que cambiar, que mejorar, que afrontar y que sentir, todas las cosas en las que se había metido, la esgrima, el Salto, Gamma, los pasillos secretos, Ru, todo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Artemis?- le preguntó Morgana Gabrián, agachándose para poder verle la cara.

Artemis negó.

- ¿Estás mareada? ¿Has caído mal?-

Artemis asintió.

-Lo siento, Artemis- oyó a Hada. Sus zapatos chiquitos estaban juntos a los tacones de la profesora Gabrián- no pensé que…-

-Está bien- dijo Artemis.

La profesora Gabrián le ofreció ambas manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pié con mucho cuidado. Artemis intentó no mirar a nadie mientras lo hacía, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todo el salón estaba paralizado y mirándola. Ru estaba paralizado y mirándola. Saba estaba paralizado y mirándola. No. NO. No tenía que pensar en ellos, pensar en otra cosa en cambio. En otra cosa. En Gamma. No. No. No. NO. En otra cosa. En hacer esgrima, quería hacer esgrima para tranquilizarse… y eso mejoraría su rendimiento y haría que Greenhouse la molestara menos, o tal vez más porque de cualquier manera le iba a exigir algo que ella no podía hacer. ¡No!

* * *

Artemis tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza, habían empezado a escocerle.

_- ¿Ya te cansaste?-_

_Harry estaba a su lado, mirándole el perfil, atento a cada movimiento que Artemis hacía._

_Ella parecía ignorarlo._

He visto a la profesora Ater mirar al profesor Cástor, que estaba justo detrás de mí, y ha parecido que me ha mirado a los ojos, fijamente, con confianza. Y pensé que no debería tenerle tanta confianza a una persona que revisa sus recuerdos sin permiso, pero luego noté que su mirada era cómplice y aunque sé que no puede ser cierto, me pareció que ella sabía lo que yo he estado haciendo y que lo aprueba. Después de todo el Pensadero no está encerrado y tampoco tan oculto.

_- ¿Vas a dejar tus recuerdos adentro, por fin?-_

_-Sí… y no-_

_-Eso que quiere decir-_

_-Que si y que no-_

La esgrima y Ru se van. Desaparecen, los olvido. Gamma y Saba se quedan.

_-Deberías hablarme en lugar de seguir mirando esa cosa. Las sienes se te están llenando de heridas que no se van a poder cerrar- dijo Harry, mirando fijamente al perfil de Artemis, quien continuaba ignorándolo- ¡Artemis!- gritó, cuando ella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire- ¡Artemis!-_

_Se sumergió._

* * *

No sabía si era el dolor de las sienes, que se hubiera sacado tantos hilillos de la cabeza o que no hubiera sentido las hormigas en todo el día lo que le había causado una jaqueca. Leve, pero molesta. Pero leve a fin de cuentas, como un apretón de manos comparada con los dolores de su aniversario.

Tenía que responderle a Gamma, lo sabía y sabía que tenía que ser pronto y eso le angustiaba. Iba a responderle de todas maneras, pero prefería hacerlo a su tiempo… cuando se sintiera lista. No había tiempo y aunque quisiera quedarse echada en su cama, con los doseles corridos y la cabeza apoyada en la panza de su papá, sabía que eso sólo iba a durar unos minutos más, una hora como máximo.

Últimamente no había podido pasar tiempo con su papá, porque su cabeza estaba en todas partes, ocupándose de cosas que ella había hecho porque, por algún motivo, se había metido en todas partes. Y se preguntó, una vez más, cuándo demonios las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos. Cuándo empezó a importarle gente que no fueran sus mejores amigos. Por qué.

Sintió que la mano grande de su papá empezó a acariciarle la cabeza y lentamente la jaqueca fue menguando. Su mano estaba helada y refrescante y era tan suave que parecía un pedazo de algodón. Su papá sabía que lo que ella más quería en el mundo era estar con él y sabía que si no había podido era porque fuerzas mayores a las de ella se lo estaban impidiendo.

A veces le daban ganas de quitarse todo de encima, irse del equipo de esgrima, del Salto y del grupo secreto de los Stormenhand, para estar tranquila de nuevo, con Saba, Sami, Apollus y su papá… pero no podía porque le gustaba la esgrima, le gustaba Saltar y le gustaba estar entre los Stormenhand, los esgrimistas y la Sociedad Secreta del Salto.

Unos dedos se dejaron ver entre los doseles y antes de que Artemis pudiera reaccionar, vio la mano inconfundible de Saba haciendo un resquicio entre las telas y luego, su ojo celeste, buscándola.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo- le dijo al cabo.

-No- respondió Artemis.

Saba quitó la mano y se hizo hacia atrás, hasta llegar a la cama que estaba frente a la de Artemis, y se sentó en ella.

Sonaba seco todavía, raro, como si alguien lo hubiera obligado a ir.

-Todos están hablando de lo que pasó- contó Saba- Hada está muy confundida, no tiene idea de cómo te pudo botar. Ru, su Encantamiento Oculto y tú son la noticia del día-

- ¿Ya puede manejarlo?-

-Sí. Justo después de que te fueras, le tocó conmigo. Yo lo ataqué más rápido, pero él paró el chorro justo en el aire. Y luego casi se desmaya-

Artemis sonrió ampliamente. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, intentó taparse la boca. Se suponía que no tenía que recordar nada… tal vez no había olvidado lo suficiente.

De cualquier manera, ¿por qué Saba le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Para eso había ido a verla? Tal vez habría sido mejor que ella se hiciera la dormida para que su mejor amigo no se quedara. Casi podía sentir a Hanna Marianne, arrodillada a su lado, susurrándole que Saba estaba mucho mejor sin ella, que estaba más liviano, más feliz y menos preocupado.

-Tengo sueño- dijo Artemis.

-Yo no creo que Hada te haya podido derribar porque pudo-

-Pero sí pudo-

-Y hacer que te quedes tirada en la colchoneta…-

-Pero sí pudo-

-Hueles a piel quemada, Artemis, no puedes mentirme tan fácil-

Artemis se quedó callada e inmóvil. Incluso cuando oyó a su mejor amigo pararse, caminar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sus ojos de pusieron rojos de golpe, sus manos se enredaron entre ellas y empezaron a sobarse con fuerza y todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar y flotar lentamente.

Para cuando llegó a la oficina del profesor Gamma, las hormigas le habían entumecido las manos y los dedos de los pies. No le dijo nada a su profesor, sólo entró, se sentó en el baúl que estaba al otro lado del lugar, de espaldas a Gamma porque no quería que la viera llorar y esperó, calladita y con las manos todavía enredadas, a que las hormigas terminaran de salir.

* * *

No importa, se dijo Artemis, no importa. Todo está bien, se dijo Artemis, al menos por ahora, por ahorititita porque cuando amaneciera y tuviera que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para ir a correr con Greenhouse, las cosas no estarían bien. No importaba. Y no porque estuviera concentrada en el momento, sí y no, más bien. Lo estaba, pero si lo pensaba bien, no le causaba tanta angustia levantarse temprano para empezar un día con las críticas de Greenhouse en la oreja.

Respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta con cuidado de no jalar mucho la frazada. Gamma le dijo muchas cosas aquella noche y muy pocas hace un rato, pero sonaba igual de vehemente, como si quisiera que ella se diera cuenta que de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

…

-Ya- dijo Artemis, luego de estar sentada largo rato, de espaldas a Gamma.

- ¿Está bien si me acerco?- le preguntó el profesor.

Artemis asintió e inmediatamente oyó los pasos de Gamma haciendo eco en el salón, hasta que se detuvo junto a ella y tomó asiento en el baúl. Pero no la miró.

…

Artemis nunca pensó que iba a conocer a alguien que le gustara tanto estar en silencio como su tío Remus, pero esa noche descubrió que el profesor Gamma podía hacerle la competencia. No lo descubrió en el momento en el que estaba con él, sino en ese, cuando estaba acostada en su cama, de lado, mirando con los ojos perdidos los surcos que dejaba la frazada. El profesor Gamma se había quedado durante minutos largos en silencio, sin mirarla… y Artemis no había sentido presión alguna por hablar. No como cuando estaba con Sami y a veces se quedaban calladas y Sami no hablaba porque sabía que Artemis quería estar callada y Artemis sabía que Sami se moría por hablar. No. Y ella sabía que Gamma estaba a su lado. Fue el mejor respiro que cualquier persona le pudo dar. Minutos de silencio, apoyados por el dolor de músculos, después de tanto ruido en su cabeza. Una sola palabra hubiera desencadenado mil pensamientos, pero el profesor no habló. Ni se le escuchaba respirar. Por algo le decían la gárgola Gamma.

…

-Perdón por no venir antes-

-No hay problema. Supuse que fue todo demasiado abrupto para ti y que necesitabas silencio, más que tiempo, para asimilar las cosas-

-Sí-

Eso era algo que su tío Remus podría haberle dicho, casi con las mismas palabras.

- ¿Profesor?-

-Dime-

-No he pensado nada. Me acuerdo de lo que dijo… pero no… tal vez debería hacer una lista o algo pero…-

-Está bien, no es una tarea-

-No sé como pensar. Es como si mi cabeza estuviera muy llena y no pudiera hacerme espacio para que todas esas palabras que dijo se queden pegadas ahí sin que sean solo palabras. ¿Me entiende?-

-Perfectamente, la verdad-

-Tal vez piense que soy estúpida por no pensar, una Stormenhand bruta, pero… quiero que me ayude, por favor-

-Te voy a ayudar-

-Ya-

-De todas maneras yo no dije que tenías que pensar las cosas, sino que tenías que asimilarlas. No hay una fórmula para tomar este tipo de decisiones y mucho menos a tu edad, igual no quería que lo hicieras. Aunque no importe lo que yo quiero. Y, con respecto a asimilarlas, tienes que empezar a hacerlo, tampoco estás tan chica-

Su voz había sido bastante tranquilizadora y suave. Gamma siempre hablaba lento y como si nada le interesara, pero en ese momento se las arregló para captar su atención y para hacerla entender que no estaban hablando de algo sin importancia.

A pesar de eso, Artemis empezó a sentir que estaba cometiendo un error, porque la gárgola Gamma no era la persona más confiable de la escuela y porque estaba haciendo justo lo que quería dejar de hacer, juntarse con más gente, tener más obligaciones.

- ¿Profesor?-

-Dime-

- ¿Esto es definitivo?-

- ¿Lo que tienes?-

-No. Su ayuda-

-No. Como te dije, no importa lo que yo quiera, la que tiene que tomar las decisiones eres tú porque tú eres la que tiene lo que tiene. Tú decides hasta cuándo quieres mi ayuda. No importa cuanto no me parezca lo que haces, yo no tengo por qué tomar tus decisiones. Y no me estoy lavando las manos porsiacaso-

Artemis lo miró sorprendida, era justo en lo que ella estaba pensando.

-He pasado por lo mismo que tú- explicó Gamma, mirándola de lado y con una sonrisa amarga… toda su expresión pétrea se había esfumado, ya no parecía una gárgola sino una persona que miraba a la otra persona con atención- cuando tenía trece años le hice la misma pregunta al profesor Dimber y él me dio prácticamente la misma respuesta, lo primero que pensé fue que estaba quitándose toda responsabilidad de encima y me molesté con él. Con los años me di cuenta de que de no era así, que él cargaba una parte grande de responsabilidad, pero finalmente era yo el que quería que él la tuviera. Era yo el que daba las responsabilidades, porque era mi responsabilidad-

-Así que me puedo salir-

-Sí. Pero yo no soy el profesor Dimber y no voy a esperarte con las puertas abiertas cada vez que te vayas. No te estoy amenazando, porsiacaso. Pero tienes que empezar a aceptar las consecuencias de tus decisiones, ya estás grande-

Era la segunda vez que se lo decía. La primera le había molestado mucho… así que en la siguiente, ya no pudo aguantarse.

-No, no lo estoy-

-Tienes que empezar a darte cuenta de que sí lo estás, por tu bien-

-No es justo-

Gamma se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y?- le preguntó- hay gente que se la lleva más fácil, pero ese no es nuestro caso. Tienes que acostumbrarte-

Gamma no le dijo más en minutos, Artemis no lo miró durante todo ese tiempo, porque estaba perdida en ella misma, como siempre, pensando en lo que acababa de decir y en lo que le había dicho antes. Y le daba rabia que Gamma la hiciera sentir como una idiota por tener miedo. Y le daba rabia que siempre hablara de él cuando ellos no habían pasado por lo mismo, porque a él no lo habían atacado los dementores cuando fue a visitar a su papá… y él tampoco explotaba todos los años; tenía migrañas, gran cosa, ella vivía con migrañas desde los doce. Le daba rabia recordar que Gamma había minimizado sus explosiones, ella sabía perfectamente que él no aguantaría ni una de esas. Y la hacía quedar como una idiota, como una engreída que no quería crecer y tomar decisiones conscientes y perfectas. Ya tienes que empezar, le dijo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde? ¿Acaso el aniversario era el único problema que tenía? ¡Ajá! Ahí está la gran diferencia, profesor Gamma, que usted no tuvo ni la mitad de las cosas que yo tengo en la cabeza cuando tenía mi edad. Ya. Tiene su cosa especial, ya. Pero yo exploto y a parte de explotar, tengo que entrenar esgrima para llegar a un nivel que está lejos de mi por años y buscar encantamientos para enfrentarme al subdirector que me puede expulsar y aparte de eso tengo que ver la manera de que mi mejor amigo sea feliz cuando está a mi lado para que esté a mi lado para siempre y a parte de eso tengo que encontrar a mi mejor amiga y a parte de eso tengo que verle todos los días la cara a Ru y hablarle cuando él quiere que le hable mientras que yo siento que se agranda un hueco horrible dentro de mi y a parte de eso tengo que estar atenta las 24 horas del día porsiacaso siento las hormigas, para ponerme a correr porque si alguien me ve, estoy acabada. Y tengo que escribirle a mi tío y encontrar a mi papá cuando salga de la escuela. Y vendarme el brazo todos los días de mi vida para que nadie vea la Marca.

Y el Salto. Y las Lámpades. Y la Sociedad Secreta.

Gamma le estiró un pañuelo de tela. Artemis había estado tan concentrada pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a derramar lágrimas.

Una ocupación más sería demasiado, pero Gamma no lo iba a entender.

-Quejarte no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, Artemis- le dijo el profesor, después de minutos- deja de pensar un rato y empieza a hacer algo-

Inmediatamente después se puso de pié y caminó hasta el otro lado de su salón.

- ¿Profesor?- llamó Artemis, poniéndose de pié también.

-Dime-

-Acepto- dijo, pero no convencida, no con una voz profunda y música inspiradora de fondo, no imaginándose lo mucho que sus problemas iban a reducirse. No. Lo hizo con miedo y con rabia, con flojera y con una incertidumbre que a penas le dejó hablar.

-Bien- le respondió Gamma- la primera regla es no decirle nada a nadie. Nos reuniremos dentro de una semana, aquí mismo- de pronto parecía apurado, porque mientras hablaba ordenaba unos pergaminos que estaban en su escritorio y cuando terminó, se los puso bajo el brazo y caminó hacia la puerta- si te quieres quedar cierras la puerta y apagas la luz cuando te vayas-

Artemis apenas asintió porque estaba muy sorprendida. No esperaba un abrazo ni que Gamma le sonriera diciéndole que había hecho lo correcto, pero sí un silencio más… y en lugar de eso su profesor había huido lo más rápido posible, como si se hubiera acordado de que tenía que hacer algo dos horas atrás.

Ella esperó unos segundos, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y salió, tampoco podía quedarse, porque su clase de Astrología a la medianoche estaba por empezar.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- fue lo primero que alguien, Ru, le dijo cuando ella llegó al techo del Castillo Joven.

-En la enfermería- mintió Artemis, sin muchas ganas de mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos.

-Ah, sí… bueno… lo supuse. Mañana también hay una reunión-

-No falto-

-Ya, sí. Bueno…-

Artemis asintió y dio de zancadas hasta el lugar más alejado de Ru que se podía.

- ¡Señorita Black! Que milagro que haya decidido dejar las tinieblas de la última fila para venir a acompañar a los iluminados de adelante. Pero su nota no va a mejorar sólo por eso, también tiene que hacer bien las cosas. Nomás le recuerdo-

Artemis volvió a asentir, sin darle mucha importancia a la voz burlona de Ariel Wingolf Jr. Sabía que él siempre la había considerado una mala alumna y realmente Artemis no tenía ganas de que pensara otra cosa. Es más, iba a confirmar sus teorías porque lo único que Artemis quería hacer esa noche era buscar a su mejor amigo e intentar hablarle.

Lamentablemente no lo consiguió en toda la clase, primero porque Saba se sentó entre Marcus y Ru, bien atrás, y segundo, porque la voz de Gamma susurraba en su oreja tan fuerte que Artemis llegó a pensar que el profesor la había encantado cuando ella no lo estaba viendo. Las indirectas de Wingolf tampoco ayudaban y menos todavía que la nariz de Lila Elmira le estuviera respirando sonoramente encima del hombro.

-Saba- llamó, cuando terminó la clase y todos se preparaban para salir.

Todo lo que Gamma le dijo se borró de su cabeza cuando volvió a ver los ojos de su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo. Lo tomó tan de sorpresa que el elfo no tuvo tiempo para mirarla con enojo o con resentimiento, la miró como si fuera Artemis en un día cualquiera, tranquilo, distraído, sorprendido. En ese momento ella supo cuánto lo extrañaba… que era más de lo que se estaba imaginando.

Tal vez tenía que haber pensado mejor las palabras, disculparse primero o hablar mirándolo fijamente para que Saba supiera que estaba muy avergonzada, arrepentida y que quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Tal vez Saba no le había creído del todo. Por eso no le dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino a la Isla de Stormenhand y por eso no le concedió los metros de distancia de los demás, que Artemis generalmente pedía cuando quería hablar cómodamente. No. Estaban ahí, entre toda la gente, ligeramente apartados pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudieran oírlos y a pesar de eso, Artemis no pudo dejar de hablar. Tampoco fue que hubiera sido coherente e hilada, pero tenía la esperanza de que Saba entendiera todo ese balbuceo.

Por eso sonreía en la noche de ese mismo día, echada en su cama, de costado, mirando los surcos que dejaba la frazada cuando caía. Porque Saba estaba a su lado. Porque él no la miraba, ni la abrazaba para protegerla de las pesadillas, porque había acordado a regañadientes dormir con ella y sólo dormir, sin conversar o nada. Porque aunque pareciera un muerto en un ataúd, estaba ahí. Por eso Artemis estaba feliz, porque su mejor amigo había vuelto a estar a su lado, con sus mejillas rosadas y sus orejas puntiagudas y su respiración tan cerca de ella. No importaba que Saba no la mirara, mientras ella pudiera hacerlo y saber que su mejor amigo había vuelto a ser su mejor amigo.

* * *

- ¿Has visto a Sami en todo este tiempo?-

-No. Nunca está-

- ¿Para ti tampoco? Ja. Yo pensé que era porque me había visto con Hanna… supuse que me había dejado de hablar temporalmente o algo-

-No. No sé-

Artemis y Saba almorzaban sándwiches de aceituna en el techo de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, mirando como se movían las copas de los árboles al compás del viento. La época más ventosa del año estaba por empezar, la parte más cruda del invierno… los meses del año favoritos de Sami, a pesar de que le causaran alergia.

-Bueno, debe haberse metido a algo más, porque los delegados no pueden estar tan ocupados- admitió el elfo.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla a la salida de sus clases-

-Ya lo hice. En la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche…- contó Artemis- sólo me he encontrado a su amiga-

- ¿La que te pregunta siempre si eres griega y se queda mirando tu nariz?-

-Sí. Y dice que Sami tiene que hacer-

-Bueno, a ella siempre le ha gustado ser importante… así que debe estar metida hasta el cuello de cosas para asegurarse de que ha dejado de ser una Invisible-

Artemis asintió y le dio un mordisco grande a su sándwich de aceituna. Saba hizo lo mismo y por un largo rato se quedaron en silencio, escuchando sólo el ruido que hacía el otro al masticar. Tal vez era muy pronto para afirmar que Saba había dejado de estar molesto con ella y, de cualquier manera, tampoco sentía que hablarle era fácil, como si hubieran pasado muchos años sin verse y de pronto se encontraran y ya no tuvieran nada en común.

Pero al menos estaba a su lado.

-Hola Saba. Hola Artemis ¿ya te sientes mejor?- saludó Creixell.

-Dale un respiro-

-Sólo le estaba preguntando si ya se sentía mejor ¿qué tienes?-

Tras ella, estaban Ghana y Ru, con quien acababa de tener la mini discusión y que, en ese momento, se quitaba la gruesa chalina que tenía encima y la llevaba al otro extremo del techo. Ghana y Creixell estaban igual de abrigadas, con chalina, saco, capa y medias largas bajo las botas.

-El invierno está viniendo con fuerza, ¿no?- preguntó Ghana, mirando fijamente la chalina enorme de Artemis- lo mejor es abrigarse para no caer enfermo. Qué linda chalina… ¿ese es un escudo familiar?- le preguntó, acercándose para ver mejor el escudo plateado tejido en uno de los extremos de la chalina de Artemis.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre ha estado en el perchero de mi casa- admitió.

-No creo que ningún abrigo le quite a ese el cólico menstrual- gruñó Creixell, mirando a Ru, que seguía en la otra esquina, sentado sobre su chalina y de cara al vacío- ha estado con un humor de perros-

-Lo más probable es que haya tenido un mal día- admitió Ghana.

-Sí- Creixell miró a Saba- ¿los hombres se vuelven así de idiotas cuando tienen una novia?- le preguntó.

Artemis casi se atraganta con un pedazo de aceituna y el susto la hizo ponerse helada y sentir que le retorcían las tripas. Sí. El susto. Claro.

-Ru no tiene novia- aclaró Saba.

¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que repetir esa frase?

Cada vez que Artemis la escuchaba, sentía los tambores en el estómago y el hueco haciéndose más grande dentro de ella. Y unas ganas horribles de ir corriendo a su cama y acostarse bajo las sábanas.

- ¡Claro que Ru tiene novia!-

-Creixell, no empieces- pidió Ghana- te estás inventando cosas-

-No me invento nada, yo sé lo que vi… y lo que veo-

- ¡Ya deja de hablar estupideces, que te estoy escuchando!- gritó Ru desde el otro lado del techo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Tengo que hablar de _esa_ para que recién me hagas caso!- le gritó Creixell de vuelta.

- ¡Eres insufrible!-

- ¡Gracias!-

-Han estado así todo el día- contó Ghana, cuando se sentó en el espacio que Artemis le hacía. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía cuando uno se quedaba atracado en medio de la discusión de sus amigos, así que sintió cierta empatía con Ghana, además… porque empezó a odiar un poco a Creixell, por repetir una y otra vez que Ru tenía novia- se gritan y se insultan y luego se abrazan y luego se vuelven a gritar… a mi no me molesta, porque ninguno de los dos es, digamos, muy cariñoso, pero llega a un punto en el que—

Artemis le estiró un sándwich de aceituna y asintió. Ella, Ghana y Saba intentaron no escucharlos, concentrándose una vez más en el vaivén de las copas de los árboles y en el sabor amargo de las aceitunas, pero fue un poco imposible, porque probablemente eran dos de las personas que gritaban más fuerte en Stormenhand y porque, aunque Artemis no quisiera, no podía perderse una sola palabra de la discusión para saber por fin si Ru tenía novia o no. Y dejar de imaginárselo con una niña caminando de la mano por la orilla del Lago de Stormenhand. Y dejar de sentir que se quedaba vacía por dentro.

- ¿Qué hacen?-

Artemis miró de reojo hacia atrás: Marcus acababa de aparecer y dudaba si acercarse a Creixell o a Ru, que seguían gritándose a metros de distancia. Al final, el moreno decidió pararse al centro y llamar la atención con sus brazos.

- ¡Los escucho desde la sala común!- les dijo.

Eso los calló mejor que un encantamiento.

-Imposible- respondió Creixell.

-Tu voz es como un pito. Estabas diciendo que Ru pasaba demasiado tiempo con la chiquita de…-

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Ru- empecemos de una vez-

Artemis había faltado a la reunión del día anterior con los Stormenhand que estaban metidos en el asunto del pasillo. Y al parecer no habían acabado de hablar, porque habían acordado volver a encontrarse al día siguiente, en el techo de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, a la hora del almuerzo, cuando la mayoría de gente estaba en el Comedor y sus voces no llamaban la atención.

Claro que los alaridos de Creixell y Ru probablemente hubieran alertado hasta a los Valthemoon en su Torre.

- ¿Te fijaste si venía alguien?- le preguntó Ru a Marcus.

-Ni un alma en la Fortaleza, a menos que los hayan escuchado…-

-No jodas Marcus- lo calló Creixell.

Todos se juntaron en una esquina del techo y se sentaron muy cerca unos de otros, subieron sus capuchas y Ru empezó a hablar.

-Ayer nos quedamos en la votación y como faltaba una persona, acordamos retomarla hoy. Pero eso va a tardar, así que vamos al siguiente punto. Ghana…-

Todos pasaron sus miradas de Ru a Ghana.

-Asesorías de magia conmigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa clandestina.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Creixell.

-Bueno- empezó Ghana- cuando Marcus contó ayer que había reprobado su primera práctica teórica de Encantamientos, me quedé pensando un rato… y, bueno, todos nos estamos esforzando bastante en esta cosa de los pasillos y nos estamos olvidando de los cursos: las clases no han parado y mientras nos acercamos más a los exámenes de medio año, más fuertes se van a poner, así que creo que deberíamos ayudarnos en lo que se pueda. Yo sé Encantamientos y le puedo ayudar a Marcus. La idea es que si alguien sabe algo, que se lo enseñe a quien no sepa, como si fuéramos un grupo de estudio-

Artemis vio que a Marcus se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y que sus labios temblaron, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre Ghana y besarla.

- ¡Eso es brillante!- dijo, finalmente- ¿por qué no pensamos en eso antes?-

Un grupo de estudio era una buena idea, pensó Artemis, sobre todo porque así podrían reunirse sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Después de todo, si algún profesor se les acercaba, ellos enseñarían sus libros y dirían que estaban estudiando. Y la insignia de delegada de Ghana resplandecería y su sonrisa de la estudiante más confiable de Stormenhand y probablemente la más inteligente de los cuatro primeros años, convencería a los profesores de que nada estaba mal.

-Bien. ¿A todos les parece buena idea?- preguntó Ru.

Todos asintieron, emocionados.

-Qué bueno- sonrió Ghana.

-Ya. Quedamos en eso, entonces. Luego decidimos quien se encarga de enseñar qué, ahora tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos ayer- anunció Ru- mira- con una mano llamó la atención de Artemis y ella miró en dirección a su capucha, tratando de no ver nada de su rostro- ayer discutimos un rato sobre cuál sería el momento preciso para… actuar-

- ¿Abrir los pasillos?- preguntó Artemis.

-Sí. Hasta ahora vamos bien. Tenemos los pasillos vigilados, a Joshua vigilado, hemos conseguido información clave sobre la agenda anual de Viper… y casi tenemos los encantamientos para abrir los pasillos de nuevo. Podríamos hacerlo pronto. O podríamos esperar-

-Pero también depende de cuánto- agregó Creixell- yo sigo pensando que tenemos que hacerlo lo más rápido que se pueda, porque no tenemos idea de lo que va a pasar después. ¿Y qué si los profesores se vuelven a pelear? ¿O si alguien más se muere de la nada, como Hamal? No digo que lo hagamos mañana, sino… no sé… justo antes de que empiecen los exámenes de medio año, ahí todo el mundo está preocupado por eso y nadie se va a dar cuenta de que estamos haciendo algo raro, sobre todo si seguimos con lo del grupo de estudio-

-Sí, pero justo después de los exámenes empiezan los Juegos- recordó Ghana- y no creo que Greenhouse tenga mucha consideración de nuestros exámenes-

Artemis apoyó eso.

-Nos está advirtiendo que estudiemos desde ahora- dijo.

-Además, ni siquiera hemos encontrado el encantamiento más importante- admitió Marcus- y ponernos a trabajar apurados puede ser una desventaja-

-Vamos a perder nuestra oportunidad- repitió Creixell, tercamente- la vamos a perder por no querer esforzarnos un poquito más-

-Yo sigo pensando que lo mejor es esperar hasta el final- opinó Saba.

- ¿Hasta el final de las clases?- preguntó Marcus.

Saba asintió.

- ¿Eso dijiste ayer? Pensé que te referías al final… pero no tan final. Para setiembre, tal vez, pero no tan lejos-

-Podríamos perder los pasillos para siempre- apoyó Creixell.

-No, si hacemos algo mal y Viper nos encuentra, entonces sí perderíamos los pasillos para siempre. Por ahora sólo están clausurados- señaló Saba.

-Tú no sabes eso- le rebatió Marcus.

-No los va a llenar de arena o de cemento. Y no los puede destruir porque han sido hechos por los propios fundadores de la escuela, no sólo lo digo por el peso histórico, sino porque la magia más poderosa del mundo debe estar en cada piedra-

Todos miraron a Saba seriamente. La opinión del elfo era una de las que más pesaba en cada discusión. Artemis siempre pensó que su mejor amigo tenía la capacidad de proyectarse mucho más allá que cualquier persona y así veía soluciones con claridad, pero todo eso no como una cualidad que le venía con el paquete de la elfidad, sino algo que venía con el paquete de Saba.

-Saba tiene razón- intervino Ghana- pero… esperar tanto sí suena… no sé-

Ru asintió.

- ¿Tú que opinas?- le preguntó a Artemis.

Ella se sobresaltó. Todos parecían tener tan presentes a los pasillos que hasta pensaban en soluciones más allá de las obligaciones que tenían… y ella nunca se había preguntado nada. Nunca se había puesto a pensar cuándo abrirían todo eso, cuándo podrían en práctica lo que Marcus, Saba y ella habían estado practicando.

¿Cuándo?

-No sé- respondió. Ella no tenía la capacidad de su mejor amigo de ver más allá.

-Bueno, tienes que saber- le dijo Ru- la decisión la tenemos que tomar todos-

Antes de que Artemis dijera nada, Creixell volvió a tomar la palabra, al parecer acababa de idear un plan perfecto para que entre los estudios, la esgrima y la cuestión de los pasillos, Artemis y Ghana no se volvieran locas… pero Artemis a penas la escuchó, porque, por desgracia, empezó una de sus oraciones con "Seguro Greenhouse puede entender…" y eso era como ponerle una cruz enorme a todo su plan. Greenhouse no entendería nada. Greenhouse no entendía a nadie, los demás estaban obligados a entenderlo.

Marcus le recordó que aunque eso se pudiera hacer, no tenían los encantamientos más importantes y Creixell le respondió que se pusieran a trabajar más duro entonces. Saba se metió a la discusión ofendido y Ghana intentó controlarlos. Inmediatamente después, como pasaba cada vez que Ghana se metía a arbitrar lo inarbitrable, Ru le dijo que podía dejar la pose de delegada porque estaba entre amigos. Y, como pasaba cada vez que Ru le cuestionaba a Ghana su sentido de la responsabilidad y la hacía sentirse falsamente madura, ella le respondió con una dureza que no parecía propia y pronto la discusión ruidosa Marcus-Saba vs. Creixell, se convirtió en un ácido y casi silencioso intercambio de puñaladas entre Ghana y Ru.

-Me voy- dijo Artemis, poniéndose de pié y saliendo del círculo que habían formado.

-Todavía no acabamos- le dijo Ru- y no es justo que casi nunca estés y que te vayas así nomás. Si no te interesa esto, entonces—

Artemis se volteó para mirarlo fijamente y Ru reaccionó a su mirada con sorpresa, derepente porque era la primera vez que Artemis lo miraba seriamente, sin gritarle o insultarlo.

-Me interesa- le dijo- pero si van a seguir discutiendo, prefiero irme-

-Discutir es parte del proceso- se excusó Ghana, pero no sonaba muy convencida.

Artemis también la miró fijamente a ella, hasta que Ghana asintiera ligeramente… y luego pasó sus ojos por Creixell y por Marcus.

-Permiso- les dijo a todos, antes de darles la espalda.

Sus pasos eran largos y fuertes porque sabía que en cualquier momento le ganarían las ganas de darse la vuelta, disculparse y seguir escuchando la discusión, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no, se dijo, tenía que aprender a seguir con lo que había decidido, aunque estuviera mal, aunque todos sus compañeros la odiaran un poco después de ese día, aunque creyeran que no era de confianza.

A unos centímetros de la puerta, sintió una ola súbita de calor en su brazo derecho y supo inmediatamente qué pasaba, justo por el hecho de que segundos antes ni tuvo idea de que se le acercaba: Saba estaba a su lado, caminando a su mismo paso, probablemente con el mismo pié. Artemis se alegró profundamente de que su mejor amigo se le uniera y se alivió, al menos lo que estaba haciendo no estaba tan mal.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante todo el camino de salida de la Fortaleza, hacia el Paso primero, luego hacia el Castillo Joven y finalmente hacia la Torre de Valthemoon. Buscar a Sami fue un reflejo inmediato después de esa discusión. Tal vez tuvieran suerte ese día, tal vez la verían bajar de las escaleras con doscientos libros en los brazos y otros tantos levitando detrás de ella, pero con su sonrisa enorme y metálica que cada vez se hacía más recta. Tal vez tuvieran tiempo de conversar unos segundos, mientras caminaban, no importaba. Tal vez unas palabritas chicas… hola, qué tal, cómo has estado, yo bien, cansada, pero bien, y ustedes, aquí, saliendo de una discusión muy estúpida, ¿tan estúpida como Hanna Marianne?, Sami, no empieces, no, no tan estúpida, bueno, entonces no ha sido lo suficientemente estúpida, ya basta, deja de molestar a Hanna, no escucho nada Artemis ¿tú?

Sólo unas palabritas.

Pero nada. Sami no apareció esa tarde y tampoco en la noche, después de que acabaran las clases y tampoco las tardes o las noches siguientes. Aunque Artemis y Saba se hubieran comido los últimos quince minutos de las últimas clases para correr al pié de la Torre de Valthemoon e interceptarla, ni siquiera habían llegado a escuchar sus pasos perdiéndose por los pasillos. Como si estuviera tomando vacaciones adelantadas de la escuela.

-Tengo que ir a entrenar- le dijo Artemis a Saba, a las 7:55 de la noche.

Saba asintió.

-Yo también me voy. Voy a pasar por la biblioteca, lo más seguro es que esté ahí-

Artemis asintió, a Sami le gustaba leer los viernes por la noche. Los dos asintieron una vez más y se separaron.

El entrenamiento de esgrima estuvo implacable, con un Greenhouse que parecía obsesionado porque al menos alguno de los miembros del equipo se desmayara del cansancio, pero por mucho que Artemis se esforzara e intentara poner la mente en blanco, no pudo dejar de pensar en Sami. Por alguna razón esa discusión con los Stormenhand en el techo de la Fortaleza había hecho que recordara a su mejor amiga con una vehemencia extraña. Tal vez era porque hacía tiempo no escuchaba una discusión entre ella y Saba… no se le ocurría otra cosa.

- ¡Una más!- gritó el profesor Pólux, otro reciente fanático de la tortura, refiriéndose a las rondas de peleas que estaban teniendo unos contra otros- hoy vamos a acabar temprano para que puedan dormir bien. Y mañana no hay trote en la mañana. Aprovechen el fin de semana para descansar, se lo han ganado-

Artemis asintió, rotó de posición y se bajó la careta. Felizmente lo hizo, porque su último oponente era Greenhouse y si veía la mueca de hartazgo que ella puso, la sacaba del equipo.

-Concéntrate- fue lo único que el capitán le dijo.

- ¡Saludo!- indicó el profesor Pólux- ¡En guardia! ¡Ya!-

Por mucho que ella hubiera estado entrenando, Greenhouse seguía siendo el capitán y él había entrenado a su ritmo también. Es más, él había entrenado más fuerte que cualquiera, así que, mientras Artemis peleaba con él y trataba de no pensar en Sami, se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganarle. No hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Greenhouse la terminó con una fuerte estocada en la cabeza. Saludó, envainó y le dio la espalda de manera demasiado marcada como para ser natural.

-No le hagas caso, lo has hecho bien- le dijo Alea Brown subiéndose la careta, ella acababa de pelear con Lupo Munin, justo a su lado.

En ese momento Artemis se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente desencajada por un largo rato. Ya ni siquiera las filas estaban formadas.

-Sí- le respondió a Alea.

-Tiene un montón de presión encima, sobre todo la que él mismo se pone-

Artemis asintió.

-Tú eres buena, el próximo año vas a ser titular para los Juegos, vas a ver-

Artemis volvió a asentir.

Cuando salió de bañarse, se chocó con Ghana, que quería entrar a la ducha de la que ella salía y las dos se miraron por un segundo incómodo. Ghana no le había dirigido la palabra desde el incidente en el techo de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand… y no era que la ignorara, porque Ghana era demasiado educada para hacer eso, sólo que… ya no se le acercaba espontáneamente como solía hacer antes, ya no le buscaba conversación, ya no le decía "Hola Artemis" con una sonrisita y tirando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Hola" a penas, bien oficial, como si fuera una obligación.

Y la cosa estaba parecida con Creixell, Marcus y Ru, aunque no los hubiera visto mucho durante la semana. Lo único bueno de eso era que había permitido que Saba y ella volvieran a pasar tiempo juntos como antes… y que las cosas entre ellos casi volvieran a correr como solían.

Y también había podido permanecer un buen tiempo lejos de Ru y las discusiones sobre su novia o no novia. Pasar tiempo con Saba, hablando distraídamente mientras esperaban a Sami, hacía que el agujero que sentía cada vez que se acordaba de Ru desapareciera.

-Buen trabajo, Artemis- le dijo el profesor Pólux, cuando Artemis pasó junto a la puerta.

-Gracias profesor-

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Gerard Greenhouse, sentado unos metros atrás del profesor Pólux, cubriéndose en las sombras.

-A la Fortaleza- le respondió Artemis.

-Piensa de nuevo tu respuesta, Black-

-A dormir- corrigió Artemis, luego de pensar unos segundos.

-Piensa de nuevo-

-Capitán- le dijo. Cómo detestaba decirle así- por favor, estoy bien cansada-

-Igual que todos… y no ves a nadie corriendo fuera, al viento helado, con el pelo completamente mojado-

Ah. Mierda. Eso equivalía a diez series de 7 abdominales.

-Podrías enfermar Artemis, el invierno está recrudeciendo- apuntó el profesor Pólux, obviamente tratando de suavizar la dureza de Greenhouse- mejor quédate un rato hasta que termine de secarse-

Artemis maldijo su cabello largo durante los 40 minutos que le tocó quedarse sentada con una toalla blanca en su cabeza, puesta como un turbante (por Tea Fenonte, siguiendo las órdenes de Greenhouse a escondidas del profesor Pólux) y mientras lo hacía, pensaba que lo primero que iba a hacer al salir de vacaciones sería ir con Sami a cortárselo. Tal vez no al ras, como Gunr Bergen, pero sí unos bastantes centímetros.

_-Estás sospechosamente tranquila- le dijo Harry a su lado, que llevaba una toalla puesta alrededor de su cabello también._

_-No estoy pensando-_

_-Estás pensando-_

_-No estoy pensando en eso-_

_- ¿En qué?-_

_-En __**todo**__ eso. Estoy dejando que pasen las cosas. Estoy haciendo las cosas-_

_-Pero estás pensando en Sami-_

_-Porque la extraño. Extrañar no es malo. No me da dolor de cabeza ni activa las hormigas. Además, sé que pronto la voy a dejar de extrañar, porque la voy a ver-_

_-Y todo va a ser como antes-_

_-Tampoco te burles-_

_Harry sonrió y Artemis sonrió tras él, sintiéndose un poco cómplice. Los dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y suspiraron. _

_-Estás pensando en cuánto quisieras golpear a tu capitán mientras lo haces usar una toalla mojada en la cabeza afuera, en el viento helado, ¿no?-_

_-Exactamente-_

Cuando Artemis dejó el gimnasio, ya no había nadie. Ni siquiera Greenhouse, ni siquiera en los alrededores. Debían ser más de las 12. Maldito Greenhouse.

Encendió un _lumus_ débil con su varita y suspiró. Caminar por el claro y luego por el Bosque, a la medianoche, no era su cosa favorita… pero estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no asustarse. De cualquier manera, prefería tener compañía.

_Miró a su derecha. Él le devolvió la mirada y abrió la boca, pero no le dijo nada._

_- ¿Harry?-_

- ¿Artemis?-

Artemis se sobresaltó. Ru encapuchado y con un solo ojo visible caminaba hacia ella, con la varita en alto y un _lumus _lo suficientemente potente como para ver una piedrecita a cien metros.

-Se supone que debes tenerlo así de fuerte, para que las Criaturas vean que eres un estudiante y que traes puesta la capucha- le dijo, mirando el diminuto puntito de luz que salía de la varita de Artemis.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió caminando, con el _lumus_ igual de pequeño.

Un tambor empezó a retumbarle en el estómago.

- ¿Estás molesta?-

-No-

-Ah ya. Porque si estuvieras molesta, sería estúpido-

Artemis se encogió de hombros. No quería hablarle, no sólo porque realmente no quisiera, sino porque no quería que se diera cuenta de que cada vez que le hablaba tenía que controlarse para que no le temblara la voz.

Los dos caminaron en silencio durante un gran trecho del camino. Un _lumus_ grande y otro chiquito cruzando tranquilamente la oscuridad de Goldenwand, en completo silencio, igual que lo que los rodeaba. Como si estuvieran a punto de realizar algún tipo de intercambio en contrabando.

A Ru también le gustaba estar callado. Eso era bueno. No. No era bueno. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa no en que los dos llevaban caminando con el mismo pié como diez minutos. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, en cosas que hacer, en cómo buscaría a Sami.

- ¿Salías de entrenar?- le preguntó Ru.

Su voz, en ese momento, en ese silencio, pareció el único sonido del mundo.

-Sí. ¿Tú?-

-También. Me quedé un rato por ahí, nunca acabamos tan tarde-

Por ahí… con la chica de la que Creixell no podía dejar de hablar. Con la niñita de Stormenhand que seguro lo había estado mirando durante toda la práctica, con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, perdida en lo que hacía Ru, mirando fijamente cómo volaba en la escoba, cómo se agitaba su capa cuando descendía violentamente. Cómo se enojaba cuando alguien cometía una falta. Y probablemente Ru haya trabajado tan bien en esa práctica porque ella lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Tú?- le preguntó Ru.

¿Por qué le estaba hablando? ¿Por qué estaba caminando a su lado? No le gustaba ese retortijón asqueroso en las tripas ni esa falta de aire en el pecho que sentía cada vez que pensaba en la niña de Stormenhand con la que Ru salía, pero lamentablemente no podía irse corriendo.

- ¿Yo qué?-

- ¿Por qué saliste tan tarde?-

-Ah. Porque Greenhouse me mandó a secarme el pelo antes de salir al frío-

Ru soltó una risita. Luego un par de risitas atropelladas y luego empezó a reír fluidamente. Artemis lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Su risa, que no era común, sonaba fresca y era contagiosa.

-Sí, hemos escuchado los rumores sobre tu capitán- le dijo Ru, cuando recuperó su aliento- a nosotros nos gusta decir que les teje medias y chalecos cuando tiene tiempo libre y que se pasa por las camas de todos mientras duermen y los arropa… aunque ya no podemos, porque Alina se molesta-

- ¿Cómo está?-

-Bien. Tiene más condición física de la que pensaba. Ustedes son duros-

Artemis asintió con orgullo. Generalmente los demás se imaginaban al equipo de esgrima como un montón de engreídos y presumidos que solamente se paseaban de un lado a otro con sus uniformes.

-Idolatra a Greenhouse-

-Ustedes idolatran a Fleance-

Ru tembló cuando la oyó decir su nombre. Como si la boca de Artemis no fuera lo suficientemente digna como para decir el nombre de su capitán. Nombre que ni siquiera él (o cualquier miembro del equipo de quidditch) se atrevía a mencionar.

Nombre de la persona por la cual él y el resto del equipo de quidditch se habían peleado con Saba y le habían prohibido acercarse hasta a los entrenamientos. Artemis casi lo había olvidado. Pobre Saba.

-El capitán ya sale de la enfermería. Por eso estamos entrenando fuerte, queremos que nos encuentre en una buena condición-

-Cuándo va a—

Artemis se calló de golpe. Acababa de escuchar algo. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar, con la varita estirada, al causante del ruido.

-Fui yo- le dijo Ru, un poco avergonzado- acabo de pisar una rama… y crujió-

-Ah- respondió ella, sintiendo cómo le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Todavía te da miedo, ¿no?- le preguntó Ru.

Estaban en el Bosque, cerca del lugar en el que Apple Easthouse y sus amigos la arrinconaron cuando estaba en primer curso. Y sí, cada vez que pasaba por ahí apretaba su espada con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se aferraba a su varita.

-Un poco-

-Todavía me acuerdo de eso-

- ¿De qué?-

-De cuando dijeron que te habían encontrado aquí. Se suponía que ibas a pedirle disculpas a Lila Elmira, pero ella dijo que nunca llegaste. Al día siguiente estabas en la enfermería-

-Sí, yo—

-Sé que fueron estudiantes los que te hicieron eso- dijo Ru, de pronto.

Artemis se quedó helada y lo miró. Los dos se detuvieron.

-Te dije que sabía algo y que me iba a quedar callado ¿te acuerdas?-

-Sí-

-Lo dije porque de verdad sabía algo-

- ¿Qué viste?-

-No mucho. Pero no soy idiota, escucho cosas-

- ¿Cómo cuales?-

-No quiero jugar a las adivinanzas, Artemis-

-Yo tampoco, la verdad-

-Pero sé que fue el hermano de Greg- le dijo él y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Artemis miró a Ru con los ojos todavía más abiertos. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y las manos le empezaron a sudar… estaba sintiendo el mismo nerviosismo que ese día, hacía tres años, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el Bosque.

- ¿Sabías?-

-No desde siempre-

Artemis se pasó una mano por la frente, estaba surcada de sudor.

-Mejor hablamos de otra cosa- le dijo Ru, tranquilamente.

Artemis asintió, pero se quedó a medio camino y luego negó.

-Perdón- pidió Ru- no le dijiste a nadie y eso lo respeto, por eso tampoco le dije a nadie. Saba también sabe, ¿no?-

Artemis asintió.

-Oye, de verdad perdón, no quería…-

-No es tu culpa, mejor anda avanzando-

Pero Ru no se movió.

-Tú siempre haces lo que se te antoja sin explicarle nada a nadie y eso me gusta- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Artemis lo miró con sorpresa y su cuerpo generó una tanda de sudor todavía más abundante que la anterior. Por suerte Ru había empezado a avanzar.

No.

De pronto, Ru se detuvo y su enorme _lumus _se achicó hasta hacerse completamente invisible. De pronto volvió sobre sus pasos y miró a Artemis a través de la oscuridad de la noche y de los pliegues de la capucha y Artemis ya no supo qué sentir. Miedo. Nerviosismo. Nada. De pronto el único ojo visible de Ru se achicó, se agrandó y se cerró y en segundos, demasiado rápidos como para que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y de pronto sus labios estaban junto a los de ella.

De pronto, Ru Hugin la estaba besando.

Algo explotó dentro de Artemis, hizo un hueco en la boca de su estómago por el que todas sus tripas y ella misma se colaron y la llevaron a un lugar mil veces más hermoso que cualquiera de los lugares en los que había estado: el Bosque de Stormenhand a las 12:35 de la madrugada, con un viento helado batiéndoles las capas y helándoles las manos y con una oscuridad que se lo comía todo. Todo menos la sensación de Ru a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando se separaron, a penas segundos después. Todo el cuerpo de Artemis estaba temblando, probablemente porque contenía las ganas de sonreír y reír y correr cien mil metros, impulsada por una alegría capaz de llenar diez veces el sol.

Sin hablar, sin mirarse, reanudaron la marcha. Unos metros más adelante, aún cuando cruzaban el Bosque, Artemis sintió que los dedos de Ru asían su dedo meñique, y ella se dejó asir y entrelazar. Así, los dos terminaron lo que les quedaba de camino: de la mano, en silencio y en total oscuridad.

* * *

**Hoy empiezo por el final, para romper un poquito la costumbre. **

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo súper ocupada, con mil cosas que hacer en la universidad (este ciclo me tocó una salida de campo) y con muchas horas de sueño que recuperar.... y bueno, por los reviews, creo que ustedes tampoco han estado muy desocupadas que digamos (eso o la historia ya les aburrió...)**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Yo estuve pensando mil veces si poner la parte final o dejarla para el capítulo siguiente... pero creo que quedaba bien aquí. Ah, estuve esperando tanto este momento...**

**Cris! Siempre que haces preguntas me pones contra la pared, porque las respuestas implican adelantar un poco de la historia. Eres muy perspicaz. Sobre Gamma, pues... creo que en el capítulo ya se adelantó algo, que creo que se veía venir desde antes: Dimber fue una especie de "tutor" para él, que también tiene la capacidad de hacer magia extra curricular (si la queremos llamar de alguna manera). Y esto cae perfectamente con la afición que tiene Dimber por la magia no convencional (como los poderes ocultos). Más sobre eso, más adelante. Pero de por sí, Gamma es bastante torpe socialmente hablando. Sami está como no habida, eso es. Pero sigue estudiando, obviamente... mmm... tal vez le estás prestando demasiada importancia a eso... o tal vez no. En fin.**

**He de irme. Gracias por leer, por poner review y por seguir con la historia. **

**Un beso enorme.**


	40. El punto de quiebre

**¡¡HOLAAAAAA!!**

**¡Sigo viva! Y estoy más libre que nunca, de vacaciones y con bastante tiempo para pensar. Aunque me he demorado un poco por fiestas (ah, siempre lo olvido ¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!... aunq un poco atrasado el saludo).**

**En fin. Viene capítulo.**

**Noelia: Mucho gusto! Espero que la historia no te esté decepcionando o te haya ido decepcionando conforme avanza (y avanzará). En fin, ojalá que te guste este capítulo, que tiene un poco más de Artemis y Ru. Un abrazo.**

**Cris: ¿Artemis contando cosas? Difícil. Ni siquiera le ha contado lo de Gamma. Es que para ella es muy difícil ir actualizando a sus mejores amigos sobre su vida, porque tiene que ir contando cosas del pasado y recapitulando y de hecho no son eventos que le sean placenteros o de los que se sienta muy orgullosa o simplemente no cree que deba contarlos, no porque son secretos, sino porque… no. Y ya. Saba no se enteró de lo que su novia hizo, pero Artemis se vengó, fue muy divertido imaginar eso. Un abrazote!!! Espero que te guste.**

**Esther: A mi también me gustaría que a Hanna le saliera un grano gigantesco pero no en la punta de la nariz, sino dentro, que es donde duele más. Y que no pueda ni estornudar ni rascarse la nariz porque arde. Ja! Pero espero que con lo que está escrito te baste. A mí me hizo reír un rato. Artemis no tiene buena suerte, pero creo que se le vienen buenos tiempos. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un besote.**

**Taan_Galu: ¿es la primera vez que escribes? En ese caso: hola! Ojalá que este capítulo te guste.**

**Lyra Nott: Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que no me daba tiempo entre las cosas que tenía que hacer y cuando salí de vacaciones decidí descansar el cerebro un ratito por miedo a la sobrecarga. Y soy bien floja así que me pasé la primera semana durmiendo hasta tarde y tirada en mi sala viendo la tv. Pero ya volví! Y espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera.**

**Sobre Artemis y Ru:**

**Leyendo los reviews me he dado cuenta de que a todas les ha sorprendido un montón que él la haya besado. Y me sentí… rara. Primero dije "yes!" porque mi intención siempre fue que ese beso saliera casi de la nada y que sorprendiera a las personas, más que nada, que no estuviera cantado desde antes. Pero luego… no sé, me pregunté por qué es tan sorprendente que la hubiera besado? No sé, me ayudaría un montón que me dijeran, si es que quieren, qué fue lo que les provocó sorpresa.**

**Y ahora unos cuantos hechos curiosos sobre este suceso:**

**-Ru Hugin fue un nombre que armé para llamar al chiquito más movido y con cualidades de líder del salón en la revisión de este fic (xq esta es la segunda versión) en realidad todos los Stormenhand fueron creados, en un principio, para servir de referencia. Pero, no sé, me gustaron los nombres, me gustó como quedaron las actitudes de ellos y… un día estaba releyendo el capítulo en el que los niños hablan por primera vez y me puse a pensar en Ru, en cómo sería, en ese desarrollo de la capacidad de líder nato a pesar de ser un cascarrabias, pero que tenía un sentido del honor bien alto. Y de pronto, lo vi besando a Artemis. Y ya. Casi de la nada. En realidad, Artemis no tendría por qué tener historia amorosa en Goldenwand, pero se me hizo tan irresistible esa imagen de Ru besándola que no lo pude resistir. La idea nació sobre la marcha. Pero ha estado planeada desde ya hace un buen tiempo.**

**-No es el primer beso de Ru. Su primer beso fue con Creixell el año anterior. Pero algo (que yo sé q fue, pero ustedes no J) pasó y todo el afán que le tenía se convirtió en cariño superpoderoso de mejor amigo.**

**-Una de las cosas que más le gusta a Ru de Artemis es su pelo negro. Y el hecho de que no sea una típica damisela en aprietos.**

**Y nada más. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El punto de quiebre

-Así que… ¿verdad o castigo?-

-Verdad-

- ¿A cuántas personas has besado en tu vida?-

-A cuatro-

- ¿Cuatro?-

-Sí, ¿es mucho o poco?-

-Bueno, no sé si mucho, pero poco… no creo-

Los cuatro chicos del círculo rieron. Incluso Ursa, que había presentado notorios signos de sorpresa cuando Cástor le respondió que había besado a cuatro personas diferentes. Incluso Morgana, que estaba tan en desacuerdo con el juego infantil que parecía estar a punto de levantarse.

- ¿Son muchas, Pólux?- le preguntó su hermano, dudando en serio.

Pólux se encogió de hombros y se sonrió a su hermano gemelo.

-La cantidad es relativa- le dijo.

- ¿Y tú a cuantas has besado?- le preguntó Morgana.

-No me toca responder ni te toca preguntar-

- ¿Cómo puedes haber besado a tantas chicas sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta?- preguntó Ursa, mirando a Cástor con sus ojos grandotes. La sorpresa acababa de volver.

-Yo me di cuenta. Pólux también- le respondió Morgana, mirándola con superioridad- al menos lo dedujimos, fue bastante sencillo. Sylvia Platt, de Valthemoon, Amaltea Stevens, de Stormenhand…-

-Bueno, Amaltea lo hizo público. ¿No la escuchaste, Osa?- preguntó Pólux.

-Ni una palabra- Ursa cada vez parecía más sorprendida.

-Claro que sí. Todo el mundo se enteró de que ella y mi hermano se besaron en la fiesta de Halloween; creo que se enteraron hasta de la ubicación-

-Y de cuánto tiempo se besaron…- apoyó Morgana.

-Y de cuántos segundos espera él antes de meter la lengua-

-Aj- se sacudió la estudiante estrella- esa tipa se puso tan gráfica y tan chillona que hasta ahora se me hace insoportable. Y eso que éramos medio amigas-

- ¿Ya? ¿Terminaron de ventilar mi vida privada?- preguntó Cástor, incómodo.

-No seas nena, además ya estaba bien ventilada- le respondió Pólux- ¿Osa? ¿Qué pasa?-

Ursa seguía sentada entre Morgana y Cástor, pero por su mirada parecía que ella vagaba por otro lugar, oscuro y sombrío, con paredes que se movían y cuadros con escenas que le resultaban hipnotizantes.

-Es como si no estudiara aquí- dijo, tiempo después, con una vocecita- yo jamás escuché algo de eso-

-Bueno, el chisme fue en Stormenhand- trató de tranquilizar Cástor- y fue hace un año. Tú estabas muy ocupada en esa época ¿te acuerdas? Porque a Azul le empezaron a salir los dientes y chillaba de dolor… no fuiste a la fiesta de Halloween porque te quedaste dándole babosas-

-Y untándole su pomadita en las encías…- completó Ursa- pero tú también estabas ahí. Llegaste con comida para…- de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó de Cástor con un salto- ¡No!- lo señaló, atónita- ¡Me dijiste que te habías demorado porque había cola en el buffet!-

- ¡Ja! Qué caradura- comentó Pólux, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Me mentiste!- reclamó Ursa- ¡Y en la cara de Azulito!-

-No sabía qué decirte, si te decía que me había demorado por estar con una chica, te ibas a molestar-

Cástor intentó justificarse, pero Ursa no le prestó atención.

-Quedamos en que lo íbamos a criar de la mejor manera posible. Sin ausencia, sin mentiras, sin pretextos, sin nada de las cosas que tanto nos molestan de la manera en la que nos criaron a nosotros-

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Ursa? Amaltea me gustaba desde que entramos a Goldenwand, tú sabes eso-

-Eso no me importa. No me importaba que llegaras tarde porque querías estar con una chica, yo podía hacerme cargo de Azul sola, pero que no me dijeras la verdad…-

Lo peor de la queja de Ursa era que ni siquiera estaba furiosa. Su cara no se puso roja y sus cejas no se hicieron una sola, como pasaba generalmente cuando Morgana Gabrián recibía la menor provocación. No. El problema era que Ursa tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como una niña que se sorprendía de todo… y que le hablaba a Cástor con una mezcla de pena, resentimiento y ternura. Como un venadito herido de flecha preguntándole por qué al cazador. Sin melodramas, tampoco. Sólo con pena.

Y Cástor ya no sabía en dónde esconderse de la mirada dura de su hermano.

-Lo siento Ursa. No sé que más decirte-

-Tranquila Osa- Pólux se estiró y le dio un par de palmadas cariñosas a Ursa en la cabeza- estoy segura de que a Azul no le va a importar-

-No… él es bien comprensivo-

- ¿Debería disculparme con Azul también?- preguntó Cástor.

-Sólo porsiacaso- respondió Ursa.

- ¡Merlín de todos los bosques!- exclamó Morgana, levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer. Su rostro se puso rojo y sus cejas se hicieron una- ¿Están haciendo todo este escándalo por un hipogrifo? ¡El no tiene idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor! Tú no eres su madre y tú tampoco su padre, para él son solamente las personas que le dan comida cada cierto tiempo-

Ursa y Cástor la miraron con los ojos abiertísimos. Pólux negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a pretender que no escuché eso- le dijo Castor.

-Azulito sabe quienes somos- agregó Ursa- tal vez no sepa nuestro idioma, pero sabe. Lo calentamos cuando era un huevo, fuimos los primeros a los que vio cuando nació, lo abrigamos en el bosque, lo alimentamos, vamos a visitarlo todos los días y jugamos con él, hablamos con él. Tal vez para ti el cariño no signifique nada, pero él sabe que nosotros lo queremos y nosotros sentimos que él nos quiere de vuelta-

-Pensé que habías entendido- terminó Cástor.

-No. No. Entiendo que traten al hipogrifo como a una mascota, aunque no termino saber por qué quieren a un animal salvaje y potencialmente asesino- aclaró Morgana- pero lo que no entiendo es por qué, Merlín, lo tratan como si fuera un hijo al que estuvieran criando. Hablan de él como si fuera una persona que siente y que piensa, que está creciendo y desarrollándose y aprendiendo valores para el futuro. ¡Es un animal!-

Cástor y Ursa negaron.

-Es una lástima que no entiendas- le dijo Cástor- porque nosotros ya no te vamos a explicar más-

-Eso no es un castigo, Cástor, es una bendición. Estaré mil veces agradecida si es que no vuelvo a escucharlos hablar disparates sobre el hipogrifo ese-

-Se llama Azul- aclaró Ursa, seriamente- al menos llámalo por su nombre-

-Está bien. Azul. ¿Contenta?-

Ursa negó.

-No me gusta este juego- dijo, antes de ponerse de pié e irse.

****

Artemis tiró la cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Miró con cuidado el pelito plateado que flotaba en el Pensadero durante unos segundos, antes de pararse derecha y girar.

- ¿Verdad o castigo?-  
Saba estaba tras ella, sentado en el piso, mirándola con las cejas levantadas, a la expectativa de su reacción. La sonrisa en sus labios estaba en latencia, a penas los tenía estirados y curvados.

-Verdad- eligió Artemis.

Saba sonrió plenamente, con el tipo de sonrisa que haría que todas las chicas de Goldenwand cometieran suicidio colectivo por haber entrado en un trance histérico, locas de atar.

- ¿Es o no es, Morgana Gabrián, una perra total?- preguntó él.

-Es. ¿Verdad o castigo?-

-Verdad-

_¿Creerías que tu angelical novia me mandó a la enfermería, atacándome por detrás? _

-¿Crees que la profesora Ater esté atentando contra la libertad de los hipogrifos al criar uno?-

-No. Porque "Azul" estaba en el bosque. Ella misma lo dijo. Aunque es raro porque los hipogrifos son animales bastante independientes y capaces, no entiendo por qué los profesores se tomarían la molestia de ir a verlo… y tratarlo como a un hijo. Tal vez nació con algo mal, un ala fallada o algo así. ¿Verdad o castigo?-

-Verdad-

- ¿Te hubiera gustado ser una de las que besó Cástor?-

-No-

- ¿Pólux?-

-Me toca. Verdad o castigo-

-Verdad-

_¿Qué harías si la rapo?_

- ¿A cuántas chicas has besado?-

-Tres. ¿Verdad o castigo?-

-Verdad-

- ¿Te gusta alguien?-

-Sí. ¿Verdad o castigo?-

-Verdad-

- ¿Me has leído?-

-No. Es algo que salta al olfato élfico. ¿Verdad o castigo?-

-Castigo-

Artemis miró a Saba con complicidad. Él le devolvió la mirada.

-Encuentra a Sami- le dijo el elfo, achicando los ojos.

Era lunes por la tarde y Artemis y Saba aprovechaban la hora extra de almuerzo que tenían antes de Encantamientos Ocultos, para visitar al Pensadero, con el que sentían que tenían una deuda porque había pasado considerable tiempo desde que habían ido juntos. Por alguna razón les parecía que el artefacto podía ofenderse, después de todo, las visitas solían ser más que sesiones de despojo de recuerdos con posteriores risas perdidas, solían tener cierto sentido ritual. Pero eso era cuando estaban los tres, mucho tiempo ha.

Según los cálculos de Saba ya iba un mes y medio desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos los tres.

-Medio que la extraño- dijo Saba, cuando cruzaban el Bosque para llegar al claro.

Artemis asintió. Ella no la extrañaba a medias, la extrañaba completamente. Pero ya no se le ocurría en dónde más buscarla.

-Hoy podemos aprovechar que tenemos reunión con Marcus en la biblioteca para hacer guardia-

- ¿Tenemos?- preguntó Artemis.

Saba asintió.

-No sabía que estuvieran hablando con nosotros de nuevo- admitió ella.

-Yo tampoco- confesó Saba- pero Marcus no tiene nada en contra de nosotros, es más, estaba aliviado de hablarme y de que yo no estuviera molesto-

- ¿Lo leíste?-

-A él sí… es la prerrogativa del nuevo enemigo número uno de Goldenwand-

-Saba, por favor-

Artemis lo miró reprobatoriamente, él suspiró, se encogió de hombros y luego resopló sonoramente, haciendo un sonido chistoso con los labios.

-El equipo de quidditch me sigue odiando- explicó- los simpatizantes del equipo de quidditch me quieren ver empalado y los demás—

Artemis negó.

-Sabes que no es cierto-

-Tan cierto como que mis orejas son puntiagudas y mi culo duro como roca-

-Caradura- Artemis le golpeó el brazo y luego lo miró fijamente. Eso detuvo la risa de Saba- Si los del equipo supieran por qué dijiste que habías botado a Fleance, no se atreverían a salir de sus camas por años. Profesor Cástor incluido-

Su mejor amigo sonrió de medio labio. Artemis sabía que él deseaba que eso fuera cierto. Que supieran, que le devolvieran el puesto y que no le pidieran perdón, pero que lo sintieran y no para sentirse mal, sino con algún sentido pedagógico extraño que sólo podía ocurrirse a él. Y también sabía que se sentía una mala persona por desear lo que deseaba.

-Lamento que no puedas jugar quidditch-

-Yo también-

La vieja herida se había abierto con la cercanía del inicio del Torneo Interescolar de Quidditch. Esa era la época del año que olía a competiciones deportivas porque todos los equipos de la escuela estaban en los descuentos para el inicio de las competencias… y las señales eran demasiado fuertes como para no percibirlas: los miembros entrenaban más y casi iban vestidos todos los días con los trajes o los aparejos de sus deportes, empezaban a correr apuestas entre todos los estudiantes, se formaban equipos, el Castillo Joven se adornaba con los escudos de cada equipo, con pósters de los capitanes, con frases flotantes en el aire que animaban a los jugadores… el año anterior, casi todas estaban dirigidas a Saba. "Condúcenos a la victoria una vez más, Saba". "Saba y nada más". "Contigo campeonar es una certeza emocionante". Y aunque su mejor amigo no dijera nada, probablemente porque de haberlo hecho, Sami jamás habría dejado de criticarlo por egotista, las frases siempre lo emocionaban. Las frases, los decorados, entrenar de más, todo. Era una de las épocas más felices del año para Saba.

Pero ya no tenía nada.

-Esto es una porquería-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejaste en el Pensadero?-

-No me quiero olvidar. Mis papás creen que no debo olvidarlo y yo creo lo mismo-

Saba y sus padres mantenían una comunicación fluida. Artemis no le había escrito a su tío desde… ya no recordaba. Tal vez uno de esos días debía tomarse un tiempo para ir a la lechucería y pedirle a Apollus un favor.

_La lechucería. Los papás de Saba. Avens._

Se le acababa de ocurrir algo que de seguro levantaba el ánimo de su mejor amigo.

-Mañana- le dijo.

- ¿Mañana?- preguntó Saba, sin entender.

Artemis lo miró significativamente a los ojos y asintió.

- ¿¡Mañana!?- exclamó Saba, luego de entender.

- ¿Por qué no?-

Saba la miró fijamente, profundamente, como si quisiera entrar a su cerebro a través de sus ojos. Artemis sabía que no la estaba leyendo, pero igual trató de no pestañear ni de dudar un segundo en la mirada.

Su mejor amigo sonrió. Artemis hizo lo mismo… sabía que eso iba a alegrar a Saba y que lo iba a hacer olvidar al menos durante un par de días el asunto del quidditch.

- ¿Has estado pensando en eso?- le preguntó el elfo.

-No, se me acaba de ocurrir-

-Eres perversa-

Artemis sonrió.

Acababan de llegar al lugar del claro en el que el profesor Dimber solía reunirlos y, como era de esperar, todavía no había nadie fuera. De acuerdo al reloj interno de Saba, todavía faltaban veinte o veintiún minutos para las tres, así que tenían tiempo para seguir haciendo nada.

Se acostaron en la hierba, uno junto al otro y se quedaron en silencio. Artemis cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir la corriente de aire frío sobre su cara, jugando con su gran nariz que parecía de griega. Era un día luminoso pero helado de invierno, uno de los pocos que habría en la estación, que generalmente vaticinaba una noche lluviosa y el recrudecimiento del frío en los días consecutivos. Los días en los que Goldenwand se veía más bonito y se sentía más como en casa estaban a punto de empezar.

-Así que… ¿Me vas a decir quién es la persona por la que estás tan feliz? o no- le preguntó Saba, de pronto.

-No- respondió Artemis, tranquilamente. Ni siquiera ella se había puesto a pensar sobre eso.

-Bueno…-

-Sigues siendo mi favorito- le dijo.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Artemis supo que Saba había volteado a verla y estaba segura de que si se ponía a describir la cara que puso, acertaría. Cejas ligeramente levantadas por la sorpresa, separadas. Una sonrisita de alivio, pero también de confianza, como si ya lo supiera pero necesitara una confirmación de cualquier modo.

-Entonces tienes mi bendición- le dijo él.

Los dos sonrieron.

Una corriente de viento pasó fuerte sobre ellos, helada y rápida, haciendo que se juntaran más el uno al otro y que se tapen completamente los rostros con las capuchas.

- ¡Buenos días jóvenes! Espero no haberlos levantado-

La voz del profesor Dimber los hizo ponerse de pié como resortes. Una vez que lo hicieron tuvieron que soportar las risitas, susurros y muecas burlonas de sus compañeros de Stormenhand, que habían formado un círculo a su alrededor hacía quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

-Muy bien Saba, Artemis, gracias por poner la cuota de humor de la mañana- les dijo el profesor- ahora por favor acomódense en el círculo. Vamos a aprovechar las corrientes de viento para calentar. Concentrados… a mi voz-

En unos cuantos meses, el profesor Dimber los había entrenado lo suficientemente bien como para lograr que la mayoría de ellos se desconectara del mundo con una sola petición suya y que, en el lugar en el que estuvieran, se guiaran únicamente por su voz. Una voz profunda y reconfortante que los llevaba por lugares que no podían ver ni oír, pero que sentían a la perfección. El mismo profesor que parecía Papá Noel, tan inofensivo como un bombón de chocolate relleno de crema de fresa (o un bombón de fresa relleno de chocolate, porque Dimber era casi rosado), tan sonriente y tan paternal, los ponía a trabajar dos veces a la semana como si estuvieran entrenando para convertirse en aurores, con un manejo de masas increíble. No infundía miedo o intimidaba a sus alumnos, no los amenazaba con reprobar y conseguía que cada uno de ellos se esforzara tanto como les era posible.

Un lugar cálido, pidió el profesor Dimber esa vez, un lugar cálido, seco y protegido.

Cálido. Seco. Protegido. Cálido. Seco y Protegido. Mientras esas palabras pasaban al fondo del cerebro de Artemis, como utilería de un escenario (nunca desaparecían, sólo dejaban de ser las principales) sintió la voz de Dimber haciéndoles una última petición: que abrieran los ojos lo más lento que pudieran, con cuidado, tratando de mantener el estado de concentración y serenidad en el que estaban.

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos notaron que una especie de campana se había formado en torno a ellos, una campana invisible que los mantenía cálidos, secos y protegidos. El profesor Dimber los miraba desde fuera del círculo, a muchos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio pero desbordante de satisfacción. Su capa golpeteaba contra un flanco de su cuerpo y su cabello y barba flameaban furiosos, el viento acababa de recrudecer, pero nada hacía que él cambiara su expresión.

No era la primera vez que los Stormenhand lograban esa hazaña.

-Lentamente- dijo Dimber, sonando fuerte y claro en cada una de las cabezas del resto- vayan perdiendo esa concentración-

Artemis respiró profundamente. Lo primero que siempre saltaba a su mente cuando quería desconcentrarse era su papá. Su papá que había escapado de Azkaban y que estaba en quién sabía qué lugar.

De pronto, ocurrió una explosión.

Fue rápida e imprevista. Artemis estaba imaginando a su padre deambulando por bosques oscuros y al segundo siguiente, estaba atrapada en una especie de remolino que tomó a todos por las puntas de las capas y las hizo girar hasta que éstas estuvieran a metros sobre sus cabezas, con ellos girando a su vez y poniéndose de puntillas para evitar romperlas o romperse algo, intentando respirar por cualquier medio. Y, tan de pronto como el inicio del remolino y con la misma fuerza, algo los empujó al suelo.

Artemis se fue de bruces tan fuerte que se tomó unos segundos para ponerse de pié. Pero tal vez la fuerza de la caída no fue nada comparado con lo intempestivo del remolino… por unos segundos, Artemis no tuvo idea de qué estaba pasando a su alrededor y eso, más la presión del aire, hicieron que no pudiera respirar por mucho que inhalada, y eso, a su vez, hizo que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora a causa del susto. Y el susto le hizo derramar lágrimas desesperadas.

-Kitty, no llores, no te has pegado tan fuerte- oyó que alguien decía.

- ¿Y tú como sabes?- gruñó Kitty MacDaughtry.

Artemis tomó la mano que Saba le ofrecía para sentarse, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada reconfortante. Todos estaban sentados, con el pelo revuelto, los uniformes removidos y la cara de estar aguantándose uno de esos llantos inexplicables que podrían explicarse por el susto, pero que uno sabe que son por algo más. Y detrás de ese gesto, había una sombra casi imperceptible de éxtasis, de anhelo por esos segundos en los que su corazón había palpitado a mil por hora.

-Profesor, creo que Kitty se ha hecho daño. ¿Puedo acompañarla a la enfermería?- preguntó Lila Elmira, poniéndose de pié con un exagerado cuidado.

Creixell soltó una risotada. Eso sacó al resto del círculo de su estupefacción.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Lila Elmira, con calma. Probablemente porque el profesor Dimber se estaba acercando al círculo.

-De ti- le respondió Creixell, bajito- se nota que estás desesperada por librarte de la clase-

-No, no lo estoy. Y lo que acabas de decir es una falta de respeto a un delegado, soy una autoridad de la escuela y tienes que tratarme como tal. O atenerte a las consecuencias-

Creixell se puso de pié de golpe. Ghana y Ru, que estaban a unos cuantos metros, hicieron lo mismo y se le acercaron, no para apoyarla, Artemis lo sabía, sino para detenerla.

-Tú no eres mi autoridad- le dijo Creixell quien, a pesar de todo, sonaba tranquila- yo no te escogí, a mi tú no me representas-

-Pffffff- bufó Lila Elmira, con una sonrisa de burla en los labios- ¿qué tipo de basura socialista es esa? ¿Algo que tus padres te hicieron memorizar?-

Ghana y Ru se quedaron quietos como estatuas. Igual que Artemis. Igual que Saba e incluso igual que Creixell que no terminaba de procesar el insulto ni las ingentes cantidades de desprecio que Lila había destilado con esa frase.

-No tienes por qué meter tu narizota en las familias de los demás, Elmira- le dijo Marcus, también poniéndose de pié.

-Creixell quería decir que tú no eres nadie para nosotros- le dijo Ru, acercándose a Lila Elmira, furioso, pero midiendo su tono debido a la cercanía del profesor Dimber, que al parecer no sospechaba nada de lo que pasaba, porque seguía caminando lentito hacia ellos- por eso no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad-

_- ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_-Nunca lo había visto defender a nadie así-_

_- ¿Por eso ya no hablas conmigo?-_

Los pelos de la frente de Ru le habían caído aún más al centro cuando se acercó enojado a susurrarle palabras de desprecio a Lila Elmira, pero a pesar de eso, Artemis veía claramente sus ojos, clavados en los de la delegada, desde abajo, con decisión. Y su mandíbula estaba tiesa, como siempre que se enojaba de golpe.

Artemis sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mismo tiempo que algo le hacía cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

-Ustedes no son nadie para mí, tampoco- se defendió Elmira, con el enojo contenido- y no me importa lo que crean, la autoridad me la dio una verdadera autoridad de la escuela y la voy a aplicar sobre ustedes al menor aviso-

-Tampoco se vale abusar, Lila…- recordó Ghana, tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos.

- ¿Tú también? Ah no, claro, me olvidaba de que este es otro episodio de todos contra Lila. Perfecto. Si eso los hace sentir mejor con ustedes mismos, háganlo, ya no me molesta, porque yo sé que no estoy mal. Ella- señaló a Creixell- empezó todo y si no quiere comentarios así, entonces que no se vuelva a meter conmigo-

Artemis miró a Lila con sorpresa, igual que la mayoría. Era la primera vez que se defendía con tanta vehemencia del resto, sin lágrimas en los ojos y sin siquiera titubear. Como si hubiera estado practicando frente a su espejo por años y por fin se le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hacer todos esos ensayos realidad. Probablemente por eso se veía tan contenta consigo misma. Y probablemente por las dos situaciones anteriores, a ninguno de los otros Stormenhand se le ocurrió qué decir.

-Bueno, ahora que han arreglado sus diferencias- Dimber llegó al centro del círculo y les sonrió amplia y astutamente- y aprovechado para tomar aire, vamos a seguir con el calentamiento y luego quiero que empecemos a trabajar en serio. Saba y Ru, ustedes dos aparte del resto, como en la clase pasada. Aún no, Saba, después del calentamiento… Kitty, si te sientes mal, ve con Miss Grapehood, pero vas a tener que recuperar esta clase eventualmente-

Después de ver el despliegue de coraje de Lila Elmira ya no le sorprendió que Dimber supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando dentro del círculo. En comparación no era ni remotamente sorprendente, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que Dimber era Dimber. El director y miembro principal de la Trinidad de Goldenwand, fuera eso lo que fuera.

-Duerme con un ojo abierto, delegada- oyó Artemis que Creixell le susurró a Elmira, justo cuando se acomodaban para el siguiente ejercicio.

Tras el calentamiento, empezaron con las dinámicas del trabajo de clase. Lo primero que el profesor Dimber hizo fue separar a Saba y a Ru, porque ellos ya habían descubierto sus encantamientos ocultos y lo que necesitaban era aprender a controlarlos. Al resto de la clase le tocaba seguir tratando con ejercicios que fueron aumentando en dificultad y exigencia física y mental y que buscaban, como Dimber siempre decía, hacerlos mirarse a sí mismos, escucharse, sentirse y hasta palparse, conocerse en realidad, con el objetivo de encontrar sus Encantamientos Ocultos.

-Parece que mientras más se acercan las vacaciones, más nos quieren exprimir los profesores ¿no?- le preguntó Ghana a Artemis, cuando se encontraron tras tomarse una ducha.

La mayoría de las chicas de Stormenhand había ido directamente al baño del gimnasio después de que la clase de Encantamientos Ocultos terminara, debido a que ese día, más que cualquier otro, Dimber había sido implacable con ellos. Tal vez no implacable como Greenhouse el Animal, que no estaba contento si es que no hacía llorar al menos a uno de los seleccionados para los Juegos durante los entrenamientos, pero sí implacable con el nivel de exigencia en cuanto a las cuestiones internas. Artemis jamás pensó que quedarse quieta pensando (o intentando no hacerlo) pudiera llegar a ser tan agotador.

-Felizmente que Kitty no se puso a hacer estas cosas, se habría desmayado- dijo Hada, saliendo de la ducha también- nunca pensé que este curso pudiera ser tan fuerte. Creo que el próximo año no lo voy a escoger-

- ¿El próximo año es electivo?- preguntó Artemis.

-No- respondió Ghana, mirando a Hada con sorpresa- es electivo recién en sétimo-

Hada se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se encogió tanto que se hizo diminuta. A Artemis le dieron ganas de darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, porque de verdad parecía conmocionada por la noticia, pero Ghana se le adelantó con un abrazo, así que supuso que estaba en buenas manos. De cualquier manera, Hada seguía actuando raro frente a Artemis desde que la noqueó en clase de Gabrián.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo para ir con Saba a merodear por los pasillos en los que le tocaba clase a Sami, pero cuando llegó al Castillo Joven no lo encontró esperándola en las escaleras del pórtico, como le había dicho que haría. Terminó de subirlas, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un par de voces. Se asomó con cuidado por uno de los flancos de la entrada y vio a Saba y a Marcus, los dos con los brazos cruzados, hablando el uno muy cerca del otro.

-Artemis, espiar es de mala educación- dijo Saba, al aire, ni bien ella se acomodó para escuchar mejor.

Artemis se sobresaltó.

-Sé que estás ahí-

_Malditos sentidos de elfo._

Artemis salió de su escondite dando pasitos avergonzados y tratando de no mirar a Marcus. Pero los dos la miraban, ella podía sentir los dos pares de ojos en su nuca y sabía que tenía que pedir perdón o desviar el tema para que dejaran de hacerlo. Maldito Saba.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, finalmente, tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-Creixell se puso mal entrando a las duchas- contó Marcus- Ru se la llevó a la enfermería para que se tranquilicen-

- ¿Mal?-

-Por lo que dijo Elmira- explicó Saba- se puso nerviosa y empezó a llorar-

La única vez que Artemis había visto llorar a Creixell fue dos años atrás, cuando la espió sin querer por un agujero de los pasillos secretos. Y le dio tanta pena que no pudo mirarla a la cara durante las semanas siguientes.

-Todavía no sé cómo Elmira se enteró de lo de sus papás- Marcus sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, no es un secreto, tampoco. Creixell cuenta- admitió Saba- y las orejas de Elmira son más grandes que el resto de su cuerpo, así que no me extraña que espiara alguna conversación… pero que lo dijera de esa forma…-

-Es una bestia. Aunque se la hubiera agarrado con Creixell… digo… ¿Qué persona sana hace eso?-

Saba asintió.

-No entiendo- dijo Artemis, aturdida con tanta falta de información. A ella le había parecido que lo insultante de Elmira había sido su tono de burla. Si a alguien se le ocurría hablar de su papá así, Artemis sabía que lo golpearía hasta el agotamiento, aunque lo que dijera de él fuera mentira. Pero al parecer el asunto era mucho más grave que eso.

Marcus miró a Saba significativamente y el elfo le respondió la mirada. Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos y al fin, Marcus continuó.

- ¿Ghana estaba en las duchas?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió Artemis- no sabe nada. Igual que yo-

-Sí, ya me parecía raro que no estuviera-

- ¿Por qué Creixell se puso tan nerviosa?-

- ¿No escuchaste como le habló Elmira?-

-Sí, pero…-

- ¿No crees que eso sea suficiente como para que cualquier persona se ponga nerviosa?-

-Pero ustedes estaban diciendo…-

-Ya- calló Saba- ya no hay que hablar de eso-

-Ya. Sí. Igual tenía que decirles que--

Decirles algo sobre los pasillos secretos. Ya. No era que no le importara pero de verdad quería saber qué era lo que le había chocado tanto a Creixell como para ponerse a llorar. Y Saba que no la había dejado escuchar la conversación… como si se hubiera olvidado que esa era la única manera que ella tenía de enterarse de las noticias que solamente corrían entre el grupo de confianza de los Stormenhand, en el que ella, obviamente, jugaba como comodín.

Tal vez le podía preguntar a Ru. Aunque no había hablado con él desde…

Sonrió.

Saba volteó a verla, extrañado. Artemis lo miró de vuelta y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba cuando vio un perfil sumamente familiar llegando desde el interior del Castillo.

-Sami- dijo.

Saba volteó a ver lo que Artemis veía: su mejor amiga caminaba en dirección a ellos, aunque no de manera intencional, llevaba tres libros en los brazos y el morral más lleno que de costumbre. Tenía dos o tres pelos fuera de la media cola que solía hacerse, lo que para Sami significaba estar despeinada, probablemente porque no había dormido la noche anterior o porque había tenido una clase especialmente dura esa tarde.

La visión casual de Sami en todo su esplendor, con la insignia de delegada brillando con fuerza, fue eterna para Artemis, que por un segundo pensó que podía quedarse mirándola para siempre. Sin embargo, sólo micras de segundo después de entender que estaba ahí, frente a ellos, ella y el elfo corrieron a su encuentro, sin preocuparse porque dejaron a Marcus hablando solo.

- ¡Sami!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

Su mejor amiga se sobresaltó cuando los escuchó, como si le hubieran cortado la concentración de un susto. Apretó más los libros en los brazos y miró en todas las direcciones antes de dar con ellos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de Sami se pusieron grandotes de la sorpresa y los miró una y otra vez, de Saba a Artemis y nuevamente a Saba, que todavía corrían, como si quisiera confirmar que eran ellos. Saba, Artemis, luego Saba y Artemis al final… y poco a poco, fue apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, que se agrandó en segundos.

- ¡Artemis! ¡Saba!-

- ¿Por qué te has estado corriendo de nosotros?- le preguntó el elfo, ni bien llegaron a su lado.

Sami lo miró sin entender, con un ligero rubor asomándose en las mejillas.

- ¿Quieres almorzar?- preguntó Artemis, mientras golpeaba a Saba en las costillas.

-Son las 5 de la tarde- recordó Sami- y voy de camino a…-

-Entonces merienda con nosotros-

-Tenemos clase, Artemis-

- ¿Y?-

-Deja una clase, Sami- insistió Saba- nosotros también vamos a dejar una-

-Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos- dijo Artemis.

- ¿Ya?-

Los ojos de Sami volvieron a agrandarse y a achicarse conforme los miraba una y otra vez, parecía que todavía no terminaba de creer que estaban frente a ella. El rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más extremo y algo en su rostro le dio a Artemis la certeza de que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos.

Pero Sami sólo asintió.

********

Artemis y Saba corrieron a las cocinas a pedirle comida a los elfos, mientras que Sami dejaba sus libros en su habitación, en la Torre de Valthemoon. Se encontrarían en veinte minutos junto al gimnasio para tener una encantadora merienda bajo las estrellas. Y ellos querían asegurarse de que nada les impidiera ir, ni siquiera querían llegar tarde. Los días sin Sami se habían sentido como meses.

-Aceitunas verdes, panes, aceitunas moradas, tres lonjas gruesas de jamón, tomates cortados, aceitunas rojas, hojas de lechuga, más aceitunas moradas, una lata de atún, queso de cabra, ¡más aceitunas moradas! ¿Piensas comer otra cosa que no sea pan con aceituna?- le preguntó Saba, mientras revisaba la canasta que los elfos le habían hecho a Artemis a pedido.

-No voy a comer pan- respondió ella, tranquilamente- Greenhouse nos ha hecho dietas-

- ¿Y por eso crees que puedes atragantarte de aceitunas? Algún día vas a amanecer azul-

-O verde- Artemis miró a su mejor amigo fijamente unos segundos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Saba.

- ¿No vas a decir nada sobre Greenhouse?-

- ¿De qué?-

- ¿Te parece raro que coma aceitunas pero no que él haga quince dietas personalizadas?-

Saba se encogió de hombros. Una fantasma que acababa de traspasar la pared del pasillo por el que iban lo quedó mirando atentamente, con creciente deseo.

-Es su capitán- dijo Saba, haciéndole caso omiso al cuerpo transparente que había empezado a relamerse- él es la persona que sabe más qué es lo que les conviene. Bueno, a parte del profesor Pólux-

Artemis se quedó tan sorprendida por la opinión de su mejor amigo que no dijo absolutamente nada más hasta que se encontraron con Sami en el gimnasio, caminaron unos cuantos minutos por el claro hasta llegar a un lugar lo suficientemente oculto como para que los delegados no los molestaran, pero nunca tan alejado como para ser comida de Lámpades y arreglaron el banquete. Entonces, con una aceituna verde en la mano y mirando al espacio entre Saba y Sami, continuó.

-Ustedes idolatran a sus capitanes-

Sami resopló fuertemente y se golpeó un par de veces el pecho para que la hogaza de pan untada con queso de cabra le terminara de pasar. Miró a Saba con creciente desaprobación y luego a Artemis con una mueca cómplice.

Artemis no se la respondió, porque estaba aguantándose una sonrisa enorme dentro de ella. Lo que más había estado extrañando de Sami, aparte de que le acariciara el cabello luego de una sesión de Pensadero, eran esas discusiones… y había calculado todo a la perfección para lograr la que estaba a punto de iniciarse.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el fanático este, ahora?- preguntó Sami, señalando a Saba con la cabeza.

-No le he dicho nada, sólo le he dicho que su capitán sabe lo que es mejor para ellos… por algo es su capitán- se defendió Saba.

- ¿Ese chiflado? Perdón, pero Greenhouse no es la persona más cuerda que existe en esta escuela-

- ¿Y tú como sabes?-

-La gente habla-

-Olvidaba la red secreta de chismes de los Valthemoon- Saba miró a Artemis con una sonrisita.

-No hay una red secreta de chismes- objetó Sami- todo el mundo habla de Greenhouse, porque todo el mundo lo conoce. Todo el mundo sabe que no está muy sano de la cabeza-

-No entiendo por qué la gente confunde vehemencia con locura. El tipo quiere que su equipo gane, ¡eso es todo!-

- ¿Vehemencia? Hacerlos correr todas las mañanas desde las 6 de la mañana, para que luego entrenen durante las noches y lleguen tarde a dormir, porque no pueden salir del gimnasio hasta que se les seque el pelo, no es vehemencia. Hacerles una dieta personalizada no es vehemencia. Perseguirlos por toda la escuela si estornudaron o se sonaron la nariz no es vehemencia. Es la definición de locura sacada directamente del manual-

-No deberías estar hablando así- concluyó Saba, seriamente- no al frente de un miembro de su equipo-

-Artemis no es como tú, ella no ama incondicionalmente a su capitán-

-Pero lo respeta. Si no, no sería su capitán-

- ¡Hablas como si fueran profesores!-

- ¡Los profesores no son las únicas personas a las que puedes respetar! Yo respeto a mi capitán más que a un par de esos…-

Mientras Artemis veía a Saba y Sami peleando con los rostros a un centímetro de distancia de cada uno, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su mejor amiga, pero más que eso, de lo mucho que disfrutaba de estar con los dos… de cómo verlos pelear la hacía sentirse en casa, en familia, acompañada.

No terminaba de entender cómo Saba y Sami se habían vuelto tan importantes para ella. Ni bien llegó a la escuela conoció a Sami, con la cara pintada de líneas negras y el vestido negro con guantes hasta la axila, justo igual que ella. Asustada por estar volando en una alfombra mágica, pero más sorprendida todavía porque esas eran ilegales. Desde que la conoció supo que jamás dejaría de hablar y que era probable que con el tiempo lo hiciera más a prisa. Y por alguna razón eso no le pareció molesto. Y a Saba lo vio horas después. Y vieron el sol salir. Y ya. Como de golpe, las dos personas con las que quería pasar el resto de su vida no se despegaron de ella, aunque explotara una vez al año o le dieran migrañas o se perdiera en sus pensamientos cuando no tenía idea de quién era el niño con la cicatriz.

-Que me quede callado no significa que tengas la razón- sentenció Saba unos minutos después- hablar contigo me da hambre-

-Gané- Sami le sonrió a Artemis.

-Pregúntale cuál fue su veredicto final- aconsejó Saba, mientras ponía la lonja gruesa de jamón entre dos pedazos enormes de pan con tomate.

- ¿Cuál fue?-

-Que Saba y sus amigos son unos brutos con pensamientos estancados en la época de la antigua monarquía que además de tener problemas edípicos, aún no terminan de configurar sus identidades sexuales-

-Me dijo gay- resumió Saba, levantando las cejas.

Artemis sonrió. Sami lo hizo con ella.

-Has leído bastante- comentó. El vocabulario de Sami parecía haber desplegado sus alas.

-He estado ocupada- respondió Sami, untando atentamente una hogaza de pan con queso de cabra- bien ocupada… los exámenes están cerca y los profesores nos están pidiendo bastante, además Gabrián se ha puesto un poco histérica con los delegados, sobre todo después de lo de Adrian Acutus… y no es que ella sea nuestra jefa directa, pero todo el mundo sabe que últimamente el profesor Gamma hace lo que ella dice y… todo es más estricto. Además todavía no le encuentro el ritmo a Encantamientos Ocultos--

-Sami- la detuvo Saba- no te estamos echando la culpa-

-Yo sé. Mejor no hay que hablar de eso-

-Nadie ha dicho nada-

Sami asintió.

Artemis, Saba y Sami comieron hasta el hartazgo esa tarde. Los elfos domésticos habían puesto en la canasta una torta enorme de chocolate, que Artemis no había pedido… Saba pensó que era un error y se mostró reacio a comer esa torta, porque no quería ganarse más problemas con los elfos domésticos que de por sí ya lo detestaban bastante, pero Sami pensaba que los elfos habían puesto ahí la torta a sabiendas, después de todo, Artemis se llevaba muy bien con ellos. Luego los dos empezaron a discutir, mientras Artemis sonreía y alternaba mordiscos de chocolate con aceitunas verdes.

Al final, los tres, echados cada uno en el estómago del otro, miraban las estrellas con tranquilidad.

_Cuando el cielo es así de azul, siento que voy a ahogarme en él. Que en algún momento voy a empezar a caer hacia el cielo, como si todo estuviera de cabeza y me va a ahogar. No de agua, sino de… en medio de la inmensidad azul voy a empezar a perder el aliento y ya no voy a poder respirar. Pero no me da miedo, a veces me dan ganas de que pase. Me gustan las estrellas. Me gusta que sea de noche y que haga frío pero que mi estómago esté caliente gracias a la cabeza de Saba. Me gusta que Sami juegue con mi pelo, como antes, parece que han pasado mil años. _

_Así funcionan las cosas papá: ellos dos son mis mejores amigos. Se llaman Saba y Sami. Nos gusta pasar las noches echados mirando al cielo pensando en cosas como la asfixia, la muerte y las estrellas. Callados, no hablamos mucho, como el tío Remus. Hablamos mucho en otras ocasiones, pero en estas no, preferimos mirar y perdernos… pero como estamos juntos, sabemos que vamos a volver. ¿Nos tomarías una foto así? Saldría buena. Como la foto que tengo de ti y de tío Remus. La encontré en vacaciones, entre sus cosas. Ustedes están serios, mirando a quien la tomaba. Serios pero felices. Si nos tomas una foto ahora, papá, podrías llevarte mi felicidad a donde quisieras, porque Saba y Sami me hacen feliz. Más que nada. Tal vez no más que tú. _

_A Sami le gusta hablar, a Saba le gusta escuchar. Te caerían bien. Podríamos invitarlos por vacaciones a la casa, los tres podríamos dormir en mi habitación, en la misma cama, para mantener el calor. Si no nos arrulla la lluvia nocturna, entonces Saba cantaría. Apollus y Lossentaur nos llamarían al amanecer, para ver el arco iris, si es que ha dejado de llover, luego bajaríamos a tomar desayuno contigo y el tío Remus, aceitunas, pan, jamón y queso. Saba y tú se reirían de un par de chistes y Sami trataría de no hablar con la boca llena, porque todavía le da vergüenza que la gente que no la conoce la conozca. Probablemente se ofrecería a lavar los platos y probablemente acabe ella en la cocina, con el tío Remus, lavando en el silencio más absoluto. Con los días, ella se pondrá más sociable con ustedes y tú también con ella. Al quinto día, cuando Saba y tú ya sean mejores amigos, le harías bromas a Sami… si se pone roja, no te detengas, lo más probable es que tenga ganas de abrazarte por haberle dado confianza. A la semana, ella ya podrá responder tus bromas y al octavo día desayunaríamos como si fuésemos una familia integrada, sin dejar de hablar, de reír, de bromear. Y yo los miraría contenta, deseando que nunca nos separemos. Esa noche, la cena sería fuera, por idea de Saba y mía. Y luego de comer, reír y bromear, nos echaríamos los cinco sobre el mantel y miraríamos las estrellas, en silencio, tú echado sobre el estómago de tío Remus, yo echada sobre el tuyo, Saba sobre el mío y Sami sobre el de Saba. _

_Y entonces Sami preguntaría: ¿Se acuerdan cuando hicimos esto en el colegio, después de reencontrarnos? _

_Y yo recordaría el día de hoy, como lejano, pero con nostalgia, porque ese día, este día, me sentí, me siento, muy feliz._

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Sami, sentándose con cuidado- hay una reunión de delegados esta noche, antes de la guardia de las 10. Y ustedes deberían irse también, el toque de queda ya va a empezar-

-Ya, mamá- le dijo Saba, incorporándose flojamente.

Sami sonrió.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana en la tarde para ir al Pensadero?- preguntó.

Artemis y Saba se miraron a penas.

-Greenhouse nos ha dicho que nos tomemos un día de la semana para dormir- respondió Artemis- creo que tiene que hacer algo importante mañana, por eso nos ha dado descanso-

-Tengo una cita mañana- dijo Saba.

-O sea que no pueden- resumió Sami, con la sonrisa tres milímetros más chiquita- ya… ¿y en la noche?-

Artemis y Saba negaron también.

- ¿Van a hacer algo juntos?- preguntó Sami.

Artemis y Saba volvieron a negar.

-Ah. Bueno. Entonces nos vemos cuando nos veamos- Sami les sonrió una vez más y caminó a prisa hacia el Castillo Joven.

Artemis y Saba recogieron las cosas, se echaron encima las capuchas y caminaron en silencio hasta la Fortaleza de Stormenhand. Sami tenía razón, el toque de queda estaba cerca: en el camino se encontraron con tres delegados de Stormenhand con las varitas encendidas, patrullando los caminos aledaños al Paso. Cuando ellos pasaron junto a uno de ellos, no sólo los miró con mala cara, sino que les advirtió que quedaban 5 minutos para el toque de queda y que más les valía correr para llegar a la Fortaleza a tiempo.

-Y yo que pensaba que los únicos fanáticos eran los Valthemoon y Lila Elmira- dijo Saba, unos metros más allá- deberían conseguirse una vida-

Artemis lo miró fijamente.

-Sonaste como tu novia- le dijo a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Saba, sorprendido.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-

-No es tan malo-

-Tú no decías esas cosas-

-Cambiemos de tema-

-Ya. ¿Por qué Creixell se puso a llorar?- soltó Artemis. Esa pregunta le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el día. Y también la siguiente: ¿Por qué Ru la acompañó a la enfermería y no Ghana?

-Ah-

- ¿Es un secreto?-

-No necesariamente-

-Marcus y tú no querían hablar de eso-

-Marcus tenía todo el derecho de no querer contar… y tú tendrías que dejar de hacer tantas preguntas a alguien que sabes que no te quiere responder-

-Quería saber-

-Ya sabías que yo te iba a contar después, no tenías que insistir tanto-

-Bueno. ¿Me vas a contar?-

-No-

- ¡Saba!-

-Ya… te voy a contar. A ver ¿Sabías que Creixell vive solamente con sus hermanos desde hace años, no?- le preguntó Saba.

Artemis asintió.

-Ya. Pero también sabes que sus papás están vivos. ¿No? Ya. Bueno, ellos no viven con Creixell y con sus hermanos, porque son perseguidos políticos del lado muggle y justamente por sus creencias… políticas, parece que de más jóvenes no sólo eran militantes, sino que escribían libros y artículos y cosas así. El Ministerio de Magia de su país los ayudó durante un tiempo, porque la cosa se puso fea, hay mucha gente que no los quiere vivos… hace unos años dejaron de prestarles ayuda y básicamente los obligaron a salir del país. Pero la mamá de Creixell es vasca ¿no? entonces transaron por ahí y consiguieron la ayuda de ese Ministerio… y ellos son los que cuidan a Creixell y a sus hermanos, porque ellos también son ciudadanos vascos. Pero sus papás no pueden volver, porque el otro Ministerio dice que si lo hacen, entonces no se responsabilizarán de lo que pase…-

-O sea que-

-O sea que si vuelven a su país estarían desprotegidos… Ru dice que sus papás los visitan unas semanas cada año o cada dos años. Creixell está acostumbrada, pero igual, no me imagino…-

Una sensación de rabia fue apoderándose de Artemis. Rabia desde la base de su estómago, que hacía hervir sus intestinos y que creaba aire caliente que subía por ellos y recorría todo su cuerpo. Rabia hacia Lila Elmira por burlarse de Creixell de esa manera.

Creixell también tenía a su papá lejos, perseguido por personas que lo querían desaparecer. En peligro constante. Seguro Creixell también tenía pesadillas con sus papás alejándose de ella más rápido de lo que sus piernas podían aguantar. Aunque hubiera crecido sin ellos, Artemis estaba segura de que cuando Creixell se golpeaba fuerte, lo primero que pensaba era que quería que sus papás la abrazaran, que le dijeran que todo estaba bien.

Tal vez Creixell no creyera nada de eso, pero con todo, Artemis se sintió cercana a ella de una manera que casi nadie podría. Y lejana también, porque, a final de cuentas, Creixell no se comportaba en nada como ella.

-Lila Elmira es una idiota- dijo, finalmente.

-Eso no se discute- respondió Saba, que la miraba de reojo desde unos segundos atrás.

Acababan de cruzar los portones de la Fortaleza. Eran las 10: 15 y casi podían oír al delegado con el que se cruzaron gritarles que la próxima vez que llegaran así de tarde, los iba a mandar a detención. No, no casi. Lo oyeron. Pero siguieron caminando con el mismo ritmo tranquilo y seguro, dándole la espalda, quitándole cualquier tipo de autoridad.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis.

-Aprecias a Creixell, ¿no?-

-No me cae mal- respondió Artemis, rehuyendo de la respuesta.

-La aprecias. Artemis Black, aprecias mucho a una persona que no es Sami. Y que obviamente no es Saba el irresistible-

-No aprecio que me leas-

-No te estoy leyendo-

-Ajá. Y yo soy la mejor amiga de Stormenhand-

-A este paso…-

- ¡Basta!-

-No tiene nada de malo apreciar a otra persona. Creixell te considera su amiga-

Creixell jamás la había llamado amiga. Artemis jamás había llamado amiga a Creixell. Las dos nunca se habían sentado a compartir una comida en el claro y mucho menos habían jugueteado con el pelo de la una o la otra. Artemis jamás había demostrado interés en la vida de Creixell o en sus problemas o en si le hablaba de tal o cual cosa. ¿Qué tipo de amistad era esa?

-Lila Elmira ha sobrepasado sus propias barreras de estupidez. Eso es lo que siento- aclaró Artemis- si lo hubiera hecho con Ghana, me sentiría igual-

-Porque también quieres a Ghana-

-Basta-

-No tiene nada de malo tener más amigos. Yo no me sentiría traicionado si tienes a otras personas y Sami… bueno, creo que lo podrían conversar y llegar a un acuerdo, probablemente te deje tener dos o tres más, máximo-

Artemis sonrió.

-No crees que se haya dado cuenta, ¿no?- le preguntó ella al cabo, cuando iban a la sala común- de lo de mañana-

Saba se encogió de hombros.

-No creo. En este punto debemos ser expertos haciendo coartadas-

-Me gustaría decirle el próximo año lo que hacemos-

-Sí. La otra vez dijo que cuando se muriera, una de las cosas que le iba a preguntar a quien fuera que se encontrara, sería quién era la persona que liberaba a los avens del señor Edge todos los años. O quienes-

Artemis soltó una carcajada.

-Y tú que dijiste-

-Que yo le preguntaría por qué el señor Edge seguía criando avens si sabía que todos los años se le irían volando… bueno, todos los años hasta que terminemos la escuela, pero eso último no se lo dije- Saba terminó con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo temblar hasta a las armaduras. Artemis le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos terminaron el recorrido a la sala común metidos en ese halo sospechoso de alguien que tiene un secreto y no lo quiere compartir.

********

_  
Una semana._

Tal vez sus sueños eran demasiado imprudentes y por eso tenía que dejar de soñar y Artemis sólo conocía un par de maneras de lograrlo: a) robarle a Miss Grapehood esos comprimidos rosas que guardaba en uno de los cajones más secretos de su enfermería o b) exprimirse el cerebro en el Pensadero y quedar seca de recuerdos. Tal vez era por el cansancio mental o porque sin recuerdos uno no sueña, el caso era que un par de veces ese último método había sido efectivo.

Pero soñar también podía ser bueno.

Sin soñar, no se le habría ocurrido aquella dulce manera de vengarse de Hanna Marianne.

Esa noche, después de que la sombra de Ru se desdibujó de sus sueños, gracias a Merlín, apareció frente a los ojos de Artemis la forma ideal para enfrentar, aunque fuera momentáneamente, a Hanna Marianne. La forma ideal para, por lo menos, hacerle entender que lo del ataque por la retaguardia no se iba a quedar impune. Y, lo mejor de todo, Saba no iba a enterarse.

Eran las 4:10 en punto de la tarde. Artemis sabía por su mejor amigo que Marianne meaba como reloj a las 4:40, pero tal vez ese día, por un par de intervenciones fantasmales de Artemis (como deslizarse a su mesa durante el desayuno para servirle un par de sorbos más de leche o pedirles a los elfos que le regalaran soda después de la reunión de delegados) se aseguró de que las ganas se adelantaran. En realidad no lo había pensado mucho, no había considerado el hecho de que ella podía haber ido al baño después de almorzar o en alguna hora de la mañana, pero esperaba de todo corazón que no.

Y se alegró de todo corazón cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo.

La manera de vengarse era bastante sencilla, la verdad. Casi estúpida. Pero eficaz.

Fase número uno: aparecer de sorpresa, provocando un susto que la obligara a ajustar lo más fuerte que pudiera para no mearse en pleno pasillo.

- ¡Tú!-

- ¡Mierda!-

Artemis sonrió para sus adentros. Hanna Marianne se puso roja de golpe y apretó las piernas en un reflejo. Fase uno completada.

- ¿No deberías estar en clase? Puedo reportarte- le dijo Hanna Marianne, con desprecio, unos segundos después.

-Tengo un pase- mintió Artemis- delegada-

-Entonces anda a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, no estés taponeando los pasillos-

-No quiero-

- ¿Qué quieres, Black?-

-No quieres conversación previa. ¿Estás apurada?-

Fase dos: hablarle, hablarle, hablarle, hablarle. Hasta que se retuerza del dolor, hasta que empiece a sudar orines.

-Tengo que volver a mi clase, hay gente a la que de verdad se le da esta cosa de aprender, Black. No lo entenderías y yo podría explicártelo si quisieras, pero en otro momento, porque necesito de una pizarra y dibujos… para que me entiendas-

-Tus insultos largos me aburren-

-Mi tiempo es muy valioso, Black- Hanna Marianne, en un acto de obvia desesperación, desenvainó su varita a la vez que se sobaba el bajo vientre con insistencia.

Artemis tuvo que fruncir la boca para no dejar escapar una risotada.

- ¿Vamos a pelear?- preguntó con entusiasmo- bueno- y desenvainó su espada, asegurándose de que el sonido metálico fuera lo suficientemente prolongado y agudo como para que Hanna Marianne lo pensara dos veces- estoy seguro de que a Greenhouse no le importará que practique fuera de los entrenamientos-

-No me provoques, Black-

-Pensé que ya lo había hecho-

-Déjame pasar o te ataco-

- ¡Estoy esperando que me ataques!-

-Lo voy a hacer-

-Pero recuerda que luego me toca a mi-

Marianne levantó su varita a penas. Un peso ubicado en la parte más baja de su vientre le impedía erguirse del todo. Sus piernas se juntaron todavía más y su rostro frunció todo lo que podía para evitar que Artemis notara la verdadera mueca que tenía.

-_ Desmaius-_

Artemis se hizo a un lado a tiempo, sorprendida. Marianne la estaba atacando en serio. Y ahora se acercaba a ella, con la varita en alto y las zancadas largas, dispuesta a embestirla si era necesario, para sacarla de su camino. Artemis sonrió, no estaba esperando que se pusiera emocionante. Estiró el brazo que llevaba la espada y se puso en guardia. Dio un par de pasos ella también, como para demostrarle a Marianne que no le tenía miedo y Marianne retrocedió, pero a penas y luego siguió hacia delante. Artemis dio un par de pasos más, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, sin detenerse. Marianne estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el golpe que le iba a dar.

-_Tarantallegra_- gritó Marianne.

Artemis esquivó el hechizo con su espada y la estiró. Apuró el paso, empezó a trotar cada vez más rápido y cuando estaba dispuesta a correr, ya no fue necesario. La punta de su espada había encontrado la frente de Hanna Marianne.

-Sácame esa cosa de la cabeza- gimió, desesperada.

-No-

-Te voy a atacar, Black, te voy a dejar sin dientes-

-Atácame- pero antes de que Marianne pudiera hacer algo, Artemis giró la muñeca y la punta de su espada voló desde su frente hasta su mentón. La novia de Saba tembló ligeramente y dejó caer su varita- sé lo que está haciendo que te rindas- le confesó Artemis, mirando de reojo la pierna derecha de Marianne que ya no sabía cómo retorcerse para evitar el bajón- y no me siento ni pizca de culpable por utilizarlo. Tú, pequeña puñalera por la espalda… mereces toda la vergüenza que se pueda. No juegues conmigo de nuevo. Hablo en serio-

Bajó la espalda, le dio un golpecito en el estómago con el puño y se fue caminando lentamente. Disfrutando al oír los pasos apresurados y atolondrados de Marianne buscando un baño antes de que empezara a gotear.

Sonrió más que satisfecha y se apresuró a buscar a Saba, que debía estar esperándola en la puerta del salón de detención.

Minutos antes de que Artemis se encontrara con Hanna Marianne, ella y Saba habían sido llevados por el mismísimo Viper a detención por un accidente infortunado que involucraba fuego y un par de capítulos del Leyendo el Pasado Hoy (el libro de textos de Runas) de Saba convertidos en cenizas.

Cuando Saba la vio llegar, cerró la puerta del salón de delegados con cuidado y miró hacia dentro por la ventanilla.

- ¿Ya?- le preguntó.

Artemis asintió.

-Coartada lista. ¿Le dijiste a la delegada que diga que me dio un pase?-

-Sí. Antes de cantar por más de diez minutos para que se duerma- contó Saba con desgano- creo que esta chica sufre de insomnio… no importa. Pero tenemos que regresar antes de que acaben las clases-

Artemis asintió de nuevo.

-Vamos-

-De verdad podríamos utilizar los pasillos secretos esta vez- admitió Saba, mientras caminaban lo más rápido que podían por los pasillos desiertos- se nos debería ocurrir un encantamiento para mantenerlos abiertos lo más rápido posible, sigo desacostumbrado a caminar por los pasillos regulares-

-Hemos hecho esto en primero y segundo, cuando no sabíamos de los pasillos- recordó Artemis- es pan comido-

-Estás tan entusiasta que me das miedo-

********

_  
-Tengo un plan-_

_- ¿Para qué?-_

_- ¿Cómo que para qué?-_

_-No sé, muro parlante, tal vez si supiera quien eres-_

_Artemis estaba sentada en el pórtico del Castillo Joven, con un par de sándwiches de aceitunas en el regazo, disfrutando de la brisa invernal de la tarde y del paisaje: ante ella los árboles del Bosque de Goldenwand movían sus copas como si estuvieran bailando coordinadamente… y antes de ellos, miles de admiradoras de Saba, el niño de primer curso más famoso de Goldenwand, lo buscaban hasta debajo de la piedra más chiquita y utilizando todas las herramientas que tuvieran a la mano. Por lo general ese tipo de cosas le molestaban, pero con el paso de los meses Artemis había comprendido que había algo en Saba que a los demás seres humanos les era imposible resistir y por eso querían tenerlo cerca lo más que se pudiera (en cuanto a tiempo y espacio, por supuesto) así que sí, si su amigo era un imán para las personas, si es que en el futuro no habría momento en el que ella y él pudieran estar tranquilos y solos, colgados de cabeza o mirando las estrellas desde el Paso… lo aceptaría. O aprenderían a esconderse mejor._

_-No seas chistosa, Artemis, sabes de qué hablo. Y quien soy-_

_Artemis sonrió. Sabía que Saba estaba camuflado entre el par de estatuas que estaban junto a Artemis. Estatuas que no habían estado ahí desde esa mañana, por cierto._

_- ¿Sa…?-_

_- ¡No lo digas!- _

_-No me van a escuchar-_

_-No lo entiendes- refunfuñó Saba en voz bajita- están locas… locas todas, como si el invierno les hubiera despertado algo. No debería hablar así, pero están empezando a ponerme nervioso-_

_Artemis asintió y le pasó a Saba uno de sus sándwiches de aceituna, lo más probable era que no hubiera almorzado, porque sus seguidoras habían estado merodeando el Comedor. Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que sus seguidoras eran la mayoría de chicas de Goldenwand. _

_Al principio a Saba pareció no molestarle su fama, incluso unas veces le había sacado provecho, pero en los últimos días, las cosas se habían puesto demasiado locas. _

_-Lo que te voy a decir es importante: ¿te acuerdas del criadero de avens?-_

_-Sí- era un lugar por el que Saba no podía pasar sin ponerse o muy triste o muy furioso._

_-Bueno, he estado pensando… soy un elfo, tengo un aven como mascota y no puedo seguir sintiéndome bien conmigo mismo si es que no hago algo por esos otros avens… los voy a liberar, merecen estar libres-_

_- ¿Qué?-_

_-Shhh, no tan alto que te van a escuchar- _

_- ¿Estás loco?- le preguntó Artemis, subiendo un sándwich de aceituna a la altura de su boca, para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba hablando- vamos a molestar al señor Edge… y si nos encuentran…-_

_-Es que no nos van a encontrar-_

_- ¿Tú crees que el criadero está sin vigilancia?-_

_-No. Pero nosotros podemos hacer magia-_

_- ¿Y Edge?-_

_-No me importa. Si yo tuviera a los hijos de Edge en un criadero y él los quisiera de vuelta…_

_-Los aven no son tus hijos-_

_- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-_

_Artemis lo pensó. En realidad ya sabía lo que iba a decirle, sólo se quedó callada unos segundos para que no pareciera que cambiaba de opinión tan rápido._

_-Sí-_

_Saba saló de su escondite de un salto y la abrazó, sin importarle que sus seguidoras pudieran verlo. Cuando Artemis logró verle la cara se dio cuenta de que estaba brillando con mucha fuerza y que sus ojos estaban llorosos. _

_-Gracias- le dijo- no te preocupes, tengo todo planeado-_

_....._

_Y eso era bastante cierto. Saba había calculado desde la hora en la que tenían que salir de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, pasando por los minutos que demorarían, hasta las personas con las que tenían que cruzarse y las personas con las que no. Edge, por ejemplo, los tenía que ver cuando todo acabara, a las 8 de la mañana, tomando desayuno en el Comedor. Igual que la mayor parte de profesores. _

_El elfo había escogido como fecha la mañana del sábado, después de la fiesta que se hacía por el final de los Juegos Interescolares, en los que la delegación de esgrima de Goldenwand era la candidata más fuerte a ganar la medalla de oro. Si lo hacían, el equipo de esgrima, con Pólux Altair a la cabeza, organizaría una fiesta enorme en el gimnasio a la que toda la escuela estaba invitada. Artemis y Saba planeaban ir, quedarse hasta relativamente tarde y ser vistos por uno que otro profesor escurriéndose con un poco de ponche (que no debían tomar porque no estaba permitido), por lo que a la mañana siguiente uno de ellos se sentiría visiblemente enfermo. Y ya. Historia perfecta. _

..._.._

_Saba despertó a Artemis a las 5 de la mañana y la llevó a ver la salida del sol desde El Paso para darle ánimos. A las 6:50 de la mañana, sorteando a todos los fantasmas y al mismísimo Edge, llegaron a la puerta del criadero de avens. Y, aunque no hubieran corrido o pasado algún susto muy grande, la respiración de los dos empezó a agitarse, tal vez porque empezaron a comprender lo que iban a hacer._

_-Tengo todo planeado- le repitió Saba a Artemis- tengo todo planeado-_

_-Ya-_

_-Si nos encuentran…-_

_-Cállate-_

_-Dí que yo te convencí-_

_Artemis miró a Saba con el ceño fruncido._

_-No seas idiota- le dijo._

_Saba sonrió a medias y asintió. Los dos miraron a la puerta con decisión. Saba estiró su varita._

_-Alohomora-_

_Artemis aspiró con fuerza, contuvo el aire dentro y empezó a correr, junto a Saba, hacia dentro del lugar._

_Aunque no estuviera planeado, los dos se quedaron de piedra cuando entraron: era una cámara enorme, todavía más grande que la lechucería y más iluminada, por el enorme ventanal que daba hacia el claro, que dejaba entrar toda la luz de la mañana. Había tres jaulas que iban del piso al techo, ocupando cada costado de pared de la cámara, y todas estaban llenas de las aves más hermosas y más tristes que Artemis jamás había visto en su vida. _

_Su súbita aparición las despertó y un par de ellas soltaron chillidos antes de que Saba las tranquilizara con un silbido raro que también le hacía a Lossentaur. _

_-Saba…- llamó Artemis, porque su amigo se había conmovido demasiado con lo que le rodeaba- Saba…- volvió a intentar._

_Él no respondía, solo caminaba de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, sin saber bien qué hacer, si tranquilizarlas o molestarse, porque obviamente no podía hacer las dos al mismo tiempo, a menos que quisiera que todas ellas se alteraran. _

_-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí- les dijo. Y fue lo último de lo que dijo que Artemis entendió, porque luego empezó a hablar una lengua extraña, élfico, supuso. _

_-Saba- llamó Artemis, una vez más. Tenían que soltarlas casi al mismo tiempo, dejarlas fuera a todas y luego salir. No se podían demorar mucho porque la llegada al Comedor les tardaría 40 minutos y la hora a la que habían quedado era a las 8, para que los profesores y Edge los vieran llegar._

_Pero Saba no hacía caso._

_-Saba-_

_Lo que era peor, el perfil horrible de pájaro que Artemis había visto una sola vez, cuando su mejor amigo había estado más que furioso, había empezado a aparecer. Y los avens habían empezado a ponerse nerviosos a consecuencia. Uno a uno aleteaban, se encabritaban en sus propias jaulas, picoteaban al aire._

_-Saba. Tenemos que seguir-_

_El rostro de su mejor amigo se iba deformando poco a poco y Artemis no podía moverse de su sitio porque algo la mantenía en su lugar, una prevención de peligro o algo así._

_- ¡Saba!-_

_De pronto el perfil desapareció de golpe y las orejas de Saba vibraron._

_Artemis se puso en guardia, eso significaba que alguien estaba cerca._

_-Edge- susurró él. Artemis sintió que una corriente fría por la espalda- tenemos que liberarlos-_

_- ¿Ahora?-_

_-Ya estamos acá-_

_Artemis asintió, Saba sabía lo que hacía, lo tenía todo planeado y si querían salir por la puerta, tenían que moverse rápido._

_- ¡Alohomora!- dijeron los dos a la vez, señalando a dos de las jaulas._

_Inmediatamente un revuelo de alas y plumas se alzó en la cámara. Ni bien sintieron que las cerraduras estaban abiertas, los aven empezaron a batir sus alas enormes y volar confundidos por todo el lugar, mientras cantaban y chillaban extasiados. _

_- ¡Mis aven!- oyeron gritar a Edge, desde afuera._

_Artemis y Saba se miraron y miraron a los animales que iban de un lado a otro como haces de luz. Era imposible apuntar a la jaula restantes sin el peligro de herir a uno de los aven, pero tenían que hacerlo, Edge estaría allí en segundos y los encontraría con las manos en alto, apuntando con sus varitas las jaulas. Tenían que hacerlo rápido._

_- ¡Alohomora!- gritó Artemis, tratando de apuntar lo mejor posible._

_La puerta de la jaula se abrió de golpe._

_Más de una veintena de aves enormes extasiadas y confundidas volaban en un cuarto que ya no era lo suficientemente grande para todo su escándalo. Artemis se tapó la cara. Una de ellas acababa de pasar muy cerca, rozándole las mejillas con fuerza._

_-No es su culpa- gritó Saba- están tan emocionados que se confunden…-_

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí-_

_- ¡Mis Aven!- gritó Edge desde afuera._

_-Saba…- llamó Artemis._

_-Sí, sí, estoy pensando-_

_-Piensa rápido-_

_-Piensa tú también-_

_Dos aven golpearon a Artemis en la espalda. Artemis gritó del dolor._

_- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí adentro?!-_

_Edge estaba en la puerta o a pasos de ella. El corazón de Artemis se paró. Si los encontraban, estaban acabados. Saba estaba acabado._

_- ¡Fermaportus!- gritó Saba._

_La puerta hizo un sonido metálico al cerrarse definitivamente. _

_Saba miró a Artemis y ella le devolvió la mirada. Al menos tenían unos segundos ganados, pero no los suficientes, Edge también era un mago y era mayor que ellos, darse cuenta de que había sellado mágicamente la puerta le tardaría un segundo y un segundo más encontrar un hechizo para abrirla de nuevo._

_- ¿Magia?- rugió Edge- por Merlín, malditos pandilleros que se han metido a mi criadero… cuando les ponga las manos encima…-_

_Artemis sintió un poco de pena por el señor Edge, que no sonaban tan furioso como desesperado. _

_- ¿Yo cuándo me he metido con ustedes?… maldito sea, dónde está mi varita…-_

_Cada segundo que pasaba volvía a los avens más desesperados y más ansiosos por salir. También más desorientados y bulliciosos. Artemis vio a un par chocándose entre ellos y soltando chillidos agudísimos que le pusieron la piel de gallina. _

_-Su desesperación te está poniendo así- le susurró Saba._

_-No estoy…-_

_-Está bien, es normal-_

_Normal que estuviera sudando como un cerdo de un momento a otro. Que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y no sólo por el hecho de que Edge estaba a punto de encontrarlos, sino también porque… porque quería salir. Como los avens. Porque los chillidos, las plumas cayendo y los aleteos potentes de alas enormes la habían contagiado de esa desesperación casi inhumana por alcanzar la libertad._

_- ¡Ajá!- chilló Edge._

_Artemis saltó. Seguro ya había encontrado su varita. Estaban perdidos. Tenían que salir. _

_- ¡Expulso!- gritó, sacudiendo la varita como un látigo, después de girar tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio._

_El cristal del enorme ventanal se hizo añicos. El batir de la alas de los avens se detuvo por un segundo (aunque tal vez eso sólo pasara en la cabeza de Artemis) antes de que empezaran a huir a toda velocidad por ahí._

_Plumas, rasguños, ráfagas de aire por la rapidez y empujones. Artemis tuvo que cubrirse toda de los avens desesperados._

_- ¡Alohomora!- gritó el señor Edge, desde fuera._

_Artemis sintió la mano de Saba pasando alrededor de su cintura y empujándola a correr hacia la pared. No, hacia el ventanal. A correr a toda velocidad. Hacia el ventanal roto._

_A saltar._

_- ¡¡¡!-_

*********

Con los años, el señor Edge se esforzaba más y más por hacer la liberación de los avens imposible, pero nunca tenía éxito. Y aunque no tuvieran que correr para que no los encontraran, habían decidido que siempre saltarían.

- ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó Saba gritando.

Los dos estaban a unos metros del cristal roto del ventanal, respirando agitadamente y cubiertos de plumas de avens.

Artemis asintió. Los dos empezaron a correr al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron con los brazos abiertos al vacío.

El Salto les había dado suficiente experiencia y, año tras año, saltar de una de las torres más altas de Goldenwand se hacía más habitual y sencillo. Artemis cerraba los ojos durante los primeros 20 segundos, disfrutando de la sensación de caída, del peso del aire devolviéndole con fuerza su propio peso. Luego, sentía las alas de los avens formando una especie de cama bajo su estómago y sabía que era tiempo de apuntar al suelo con su varita para terminar la caída, a menos que quisiera que los avens se la llevaran quién sabe a donde.

-Listo- se dijo, cuando aterrizó.

-No entiendo por qué te demoras tanto- le dijo Saba, sonriendo.

Artemis le sonrió de vuelta y se quedaron juntos un rato, mirando al cielo, hacia la estela de plumas que dejaban los avens cada vez que escapaban del criadero del señor Edge.

Mirar a las aves volar en grupo hacia el sol, batiendo sus enormes alas de colores hermosos que manejaban el viento que estaba alrededor de sus cuerpos, despertaba en Artemis una sensación de anhelo, extraña, porque nunca se había sentido atrapada en Goldenwand y no tenía el menor deseo de huir, pero no podía evitar sentir el deseo de hacer lo mismo que ellos.

- ¿Lossentaur está volando?- preguntó Artemis, al ver un aven que le resultaba familiar.

-Sí- respondió Saba, sonriente- pero volverá en la noche. Tenemos que irnos-

Diez minutos después, los dos estaban sentados en la sala de detención, agitados y aún temblando, intentando lucir miserables y aburridos, mientras esperaban a que la delegada que los cuidaba se despertara. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de esforzarse demasiado.

* * *

Artemis tenía razón sobre la liberación de los _avens: _hizo que el humor de Saba se disparara por los cielos. Cuando Viper fue a buscarlos al fin de las dos horas de detención su mejor amigo a penas pudo contener el brillo de su cuerpo producido por la alegría que sentía. Ni siquiera la persecución de sus admiradoras, más hambrientas de él justamente porque se había puesto llamativo como la escarcha, le bajó el ánimo, al contrario, exacerbaron en él una sensación de excitación que Artemis no le había notado en mucho tiempo.

Le gustaba verlo así, pero se sentía secretamente angustiada por el hecho de que ese no fuera su estado natural. No como antes. Había algo en Saba diferente y ese día, cuando su mejor amigo empezó a reír tranquilamente, mientras almorzaban fuera, se le hizo tan claro que le molestó no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes: era la primera vez que lo veía así en el año, porque antes había estado tranquilo, más sereno de lo que era. Artemis se preguntó si había confundido desgano con pasividad. Esa tranquilidad élfica con falta de compromiso. O con tristeza. Algo le había pasado a su mejor amigo y no había sido sólo ella, no, sus problemas no eran lo único que abrumaba a Saba. Pero él no le había dicho una sola palabra.

-Cuando estemos en sétimo- le dijo Saba, sentándose de golpe y mirándola fijamente- tenemos que agregarle algo especial. Una despedida digna de los justicieros más escurridizos de la escuela-

- ¿Algo como una explosión?- preguntó Artemis, aún echada, mirándolo maravillada, los ojos de Saba y su sonrisa podían cambiar en un instante y curvarse con tanta alegría e ilusión que parecía un niño sorprendido, encandilado.

-Volar todo el lugar- propuso Saba, sacudiéndose y abriendo los brazos mientras lo decía.

-Y volar sobre los _avens_ a ver a dónde nos llevan-

-O podemos saltar desnudos-

-No en invierno-

-Puede ser en primavera- Saba se volvió y le sonrió ampliamente a Artemis- es genial tenerte- le dijo.

La respiración de Artemis se cortó y su mente se quedó en blanco durante todo el tiempo que a Saba se le antojó mirarla a los ojos, antes de sentarse de golpe y tumbarse de espaldas sobre el pasto de un pedazo del claro de Goldenwand.

-En sétimo le diremos a Sami- continuó Saba- aunque no creo que quiera saltar desnuda-

Artemis asintió, pero no pensaba en eso, sino en la calidez que el comentario de Saba había provocado dentro de ella. En la sonrisa eterna que tenía por dentro.

-Oye, Schnup-

Artemis se sobresaltó por la sorpresa y levantó los ojos lentamente hacia quien les estaba hablando.

Un chico corpulento de piernas gruesas y cabello en punta estaba parado tras ellos, con los brazos cruzados. No llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, sino una túnica elegante de color oscuro que tenía puntos dorados en la capucha.

¿Qué hacía así?

Saba también lo quedó mirando, echado. Artemis se dio cuenta de que su humor cambió ligeramente.

- ¿Qué quieres, gato?- le preguntó su mejor amigo, un poco más serio- hoy no les toca entrenamiento… y aunque así fuera, estoy a más de 100 metros del gimnasio o de los camerinos-

-No es eso-

- ¿Entonces?-

-Me mandaron a buscarte… y fue bien fácil, brillas como un faro-

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Saba, sentándose.

- ¿Cómo que para qué?- el tal gato retrocedió, ofendido por la pregunta- hoy es la fiesta del capitán-

- ¿Qué?-

-El capitán salió hace una hora de la enfermería, el equipo le organizó una fiesta, el fue y dijo que quería que estuvieras ahí- el gato vaciló un poco antes de continuar- y nosotros creemos que también deberías-

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Saba, tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

-Bueno, Hugin, yo y un par más. A los demás no les importa. Es el día del capitán-

-Ah-

El chico asintió, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero cuando vio que Saba no lo seguía, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Vas a venir?-

-No-

Artemis lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Pero el capitán…-

-Dile al capitán que gracias pero no soy del equipo y no debería estar ahí-

Artemis se sorprendió por la actitud de Saba, que le pareció de lo más extraña. Sabía que su mejor amigo seguía feliz porque su piel estaba brillando, pero su voz y su rostro estaban completamente serios y con un notorio dejo de resentimiento y resignación. Días antes él habría aceptado cualquier invitación que el equipo de quidditch le hiciera, sobre todo si era a una reunión, porque significaba que Cástor estaría presente y eso significaba que podía convencerlo de hacerlo volver al equipo y eso significaba el fin de uno de los pesos más grandes que llevaba sobre su espalda. Pero ahí estaba él, brillante y serio, diciendo que no.

Y eso que adoraba a Fleance como un girasol al sol.

El gato asintió.

-Estamos en el salón roto, porsiacaso- el dijo antes de irse- la fiesta va hasta la 1 de la mañana-

Saba asintió y lo miró irse. Artemis también y ni bien estuvo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos, se sentó de golpe y confrontó a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

-No quiero ir- le dijo él, tranquilamente.

Artemis lo miró significativamente. Sabía que eso era mentira.

-Están celebrando la salida de Fleance de la enfermería. Yo lo hice entrar ahí… si voy todo el mundo va a recordar lo que hice-

-Tú no hiciste nada- le recordó Artemis- mentiste para proteger el Salto-

-Pero ellos no saben-

- ¿Cómo no? Fleance y el profesor Cástor saben-

-Prefiero quedarme aquí mirando las estrellas-

-No. Es tu fiesta-

- ¡Es la fiesta de Fleance!-

-Y él te mandó llamar-

-Por pena-

-Porque sabe que te lo mereces-

-Si voy todo el mundo va a estar hablando de la temporada que se acerca, de los primeros juegos, de las alineaciones, de lo bien que Alina atrapa la snitch, y probablemente susurren que yo ya no soy necesario. Todos ellos van a… hablar de cosas que ya no me conciernen ¿entiendes? Yo ya no soy del equipo- los ojos de Saba se habían puesto chiquitos conforme iba hablando y la luz de su rostro poco a poco se iba apagando- y hoy ha sido un día tan genial que no quiero que acabe mal-

Artemis le pasó una mano por el hombro con suavidad. Y luego le golpeó la cabeza.

-Anda- le ordenó, mientras le pegaba.

- ¡Au!- se quejó Saba, poniendo la mano demasiado tarde- ¿qué tienes?-

-Anda-

- ¿No deberías decirme "haremos lo que quieras, Saba"?-

- ¿Quién dice?-

- ¿No es lo que hemos hecho siempre?-

- ¿Siempre? ¿Y cuando no quería ir al baile en segundo? ¿Quién me obligó?-

-No te obligué-

-Me compraste un vestido-

-Bueno, pero este no es el caso-

-Saba- Artemis lo miró fijamente- no te diría que hicieras algo si supiera que te va a hacer daño-

Las pupilas de su mejor amigo se agrandaron de una manera familiar y Artemis se quedó lo más quieta que pudo mientras Saba la leía. Ella dejaría que lo hiciera, sin molestarse, porque quería que se diera cuenta de la confianza con la que decía lo que le decía.

Pero Saba no dijo nada incluso segundos después de que terminó de leer a Artemis. Le estaba costando tomar una decisión. Eso no habría pasado antes, su mejor amigo tenía como característica tomar decisiones rápidas, era una de las cosas que más los diferenciaban.

-Si quieres te acompaño- tentó Artemis.

-Ya. Entras conmigo- aceptó Saba de inmediato.

-Te espero afuera-

-Entra hasta la puerta. Hasta el marco nomás-

-Hecho-

-Me esperas 10 minutos, si no me gusta el asunto, nos vamos-

-Sale y vale-

-Gracias-

-De nada ¿me tengo que cambiar?-

-Te puedes poner el vestido que te regalé-

-Como si me quedara-

-Cierto, pero si te vendas como haces para esgrima, no creo que se note mucho—

Artemis le dio un codazo en las costillas a su mejor amigo.

********

Casi una hora después estaban en la puerta del salón destruido. Saba se había bañado, perfumado y se había puesto una de sus túnicas más bonitas y en ese momento lucía más nervioso que antes de un partido de quidditch. Artemis, su lado, despeinada, con pasto en la cabeza y en el uniforme, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y las ganas casi inaguantables de golpearle la cabeza de nuevo para que entrara. No tenía intenciones de quedarse fuera de ahí mucho tiempo, porque sabía que los delegados tenían reuniones hasta tarde y que salían cada cuanto a dar vueltas por ahí, buscando a alumnos desprevenidos a quienes molestar con sus castigos y amonestaciones… y se negaba rotundamente a encontrarse a algún delegado.

¿O no…?

-Ahí voy- dijo Saba, estirando la mano para tocar.

Inmediatamente después de sus dos golpecitos, la puerta se abrió.

Dentro, el salón destruido no parecía el mismo: estaba decorado con pancartas de bienvenida, posters enormes de Fleance volando en su escoba, con el uniforme de la escuela y otras de todo el equipo de quidditch llevándolo en andas, después de ganar un partido, probablemente del año anterior, porque Saba estaba ahí, sonriendo con locura y levantando los brazos para que su capitán no se fuera de bruces al suelo.

Estaba lleno de jugadores de quidditch y probablemente unos invitados extra, porque el lugar estaba reventando, lleno de alegría, de risas y de ese tufo energizante de fiesta. Había música, luces que salían del techo mismo y unos cinco (desde el punto de vista de Artemis) barriles enormes que expendían bebidas.

Mientras Saba se perdía en la multitud, con la espalda recta como si tuviera un palo entre los brazos, Artemis no pudo evitar sentir cierta rabia hacia todos los que estaban dentro, recelo y una innegable sensación de impotencia porque, durante los segundos en los que la puerta tardó en cerrarse en su nariz, Artemis estuvo a un empujón de sacar a todos de ahí a gritos, golpes y espadazos, chillando que ese no era un lugar para juerguear y beber y bromear y celebrar, no, ese era un lugar tranquilo, su lugar tranquilo. No tranquilo, pero su lugar a fin de cuentas, el lugar donde había explotado por primera vez y al que iba cada vez que quería desahogar las hormigas que en ese mismo momento estaban haciéndole cosquillas a las puntas de sus dedos. La escuela era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran buscarse un lugar más adecuado, uno que no estuviera lleno de ella. A todos los iba a sacar. A todos. Hasta al profesor y se quejarían con Gamma y le diría que era una falta de respeto y que él debía encargarse de reprender a Cástor. Sí, así como sonaba, de reprenderlo.

El ritmo de la respiración de Artemis empezó a acelerarse, así como los latidos de su corazón.

_-Respira hondo y tranquilízate. No vas a ganar nada si echas esta puerta abajo. No tanto como nada, en realidad, porque ganarías un montón de curiosos viendo tus manos estiradas y a un par de enemigos adoloridos. Tranquilízate, Artemis-_

_Su papá giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirarle fijamente el perfil. Artemis sintió su mirada en las sienes y asintió, tratando de recobrar el control de sus hormigas, pero la rabia que le provocaba ver a tanta gente en ese lugar, haciendo cosas que no se debían hacer ahí, jugaba en su contra. _

_-Es la fiesta de Fleance. Han invitado a Saba- le recordó su padre._

_Artemis siguió mirando a la puerta como si tratara de derribarla con los ojos. Lo haría, la derribaría con las manos en un segundo, sólo tenía que esperar a que sus hormigas estuvieran lo suficientemente listas. _

_-Esta es una de las cosas que tienes que decirle a Gamma, Artemis. Tu humor cambia como… bueno, como algo que cambia mucho y por nada- _

_- ¿Nada? ¿Esto es nada?-_

_-Nadie aparte de Saba y Sami saben lo que ha pasado aquí-_

_-No deberían estar aquí-_

_-Vas a malograrle la oportunidad a Saba de volver al equipo. Respira de una vez, maldita sea, no es tan difícil aguantarse- le gruñó su padre._

_-Tú no sabes lo que puedo hacer- le respondió Artemis._

_-Claro que sé. Y me asquea-_

Una corriente helada recorrió la espalda de Artemis. Se volvió de inmediato para ver el rostro de su papá, pero ya no estaba. Giró. Tal vez detrás de ella. Al otro lado, más allá… no, ya no estaba. Quería verle la cara, ver la expresión que había puesto cuando dijo lo que dijo, ver si era cierto que sabía y si era cierto lo que pensaba.

Cuando volvió a darse cuenta de donde estaba, frente a la puerta del salón destruido, Artemis notó que las hormigas habían desaparecido por completo y que ya no sentía rabia por quienes estaban dentro, sino un hueco helado en el pecho, que la molestaba y la hacía querer correr a su habitación y meterse bajo las sábanas. El perfil borroso de su papá era lo único que tenía en la mente en ese momento. Así, de la nada.

Suspiró con preocupación. Tantos cambios de ánimo la hacían sentir que se estaba volviendo loca. Volvió a suspirar, una, dos, tres veces, para tranquilizarse. Todo estaba bien, no había hormigas y no había padre, esperaría a Saba unos minutos más y luego él saldría y le contaría qué tal. Y eso sería todo. Y estaría bien.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con cautela y, con la misma cautela, Ru Hugin asomó su cabeza por ella.

Él también estaba vestido para una fiesta, con una túnica morado oscura bastante bonita aunque no tan fina o delicada como las de Saba. Iba peinado igual que siempre, con el cabello cubriéndole un ojo y una cola de caballo pequeñita, mejor atada eso sí, pero igual que la de todos los días. De cualquier manera, se veía elegante, diferente, con un aire que nunca le había visto. No podía decir si estaba más bonito que siempre, pero sí que ni bien lo vio el corazón le dejó de palpitar.

Él también se quedó helado un segundo cuando la vio.

-Ah- le dijo- este, dice Saba que se va a quedar un rato más-

Artemis asintió intentando no mirarlo y luego suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Ru.

-Está con Fleance, ¿no?- trató de adivinar Artemis.

-Sí-

-Eso es bueno-

-Supongo-

-Sí. Bueno…-

Artemis volvió a asentir y le dio la espalda a Ru. Era muy difícil mirarlo a los ojos y todavía más estar cerca de él y fingir que no había pasado nada hacía una semana en el Bosque de Stormenhand. Pero a Artemis no se le ocurría que otra cosa hacer. Había pasado una semana sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigiera la palabra o se encontrara casualmente en cualquier lugar, los dos nada más. Parecía que Creixell y él tenían un cordón umbilical invisible y que las novias de Saba estaban todas en celo en esa semana.

Y él no se había esforzado por hablar con ella tampoco. Y ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. No, sí esperaba. No. No necesitaba hablar, no necesitaba preguntar nada o decirle más cosas de las que le había dicho, no, sólo necesitaba aparecer frente a ella, ni siquiera pedía que fuera al día siguiente, aparecer frente a ella (recapitulando) y mirarla como la había mirado la noche anterior y volver a extenderle la mano y ya estaba todo. O ignorarla. O ignorarse como habían estado haciendo.

En realidad no tenía idea de lo que se debía o no hacer. O de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que desde que Ru la besó, ya no podía aguantarse cuando estaba frente a él.

-Oye- oyó que Ru la llamaba desde atrás- ¡Artemis!-

Artemis se detuvo. Le encantaba como sonaba su nombre cuando él lo decía.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Ru

- ¿Por qué?- Artemis tosió para que Ru no notara el temblor de su voz.

-No sé, estás sudando… y hace frío afuera del salón-

-Ah- respondió Artemis sin mirarlo- sí. Me voy a bañar-

-Ah. ¿Has estado entrenando?-

-Masomenos-

Mentira. Ese día no le tocaba entrenar.

-Ah. Bueno-

-Sí-

Los dos asintieron y se dieron la espalda.

Artemis respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos con suavidad y los volvió a abrir una y otra vez, acorde a cada inspiración y espiración. Pero, cuando había dado un par de pasos, vio la oportunidad clarísima de tranquilizar esos nervios.

Giró los talones 180 grados y empezó a caminar lo más rápidamente que podía, antes de que su oportunidad doblara por una esquina y se perdiera. Unos pasos más adelante, se dio cuenta de que Ru se le unía y los dos, con sonrisas que se negaron a compartir, caminaron decididamente detrás de Lila Elmira, quien probablemente acabara de salir de la oficina de los delegados, después de esas reuniones nocturnas que siempre tenían, y se disponía a empezar su guardia.

_- ¿Vas a molestar a esa chica por ese chico?- le preguntó su papá, caminando al mismo paso que ella y poniéndose al lado contrario de Ru._

_-No- respondió Artemis, sin mirarlo- voy a molestarla porque ella se metió con los papás de Creixell. Y porque se metería contigo si supiera quien eres-_

_- ¿Y el chico también tiene un padre ex convicto?-_

_-No. Él está defendiendo a su mejor amiga- aclaró Artemis, mirando a Ru con dulzura._

********

Eran las 3 de la mañana y ni rastro de Saba.

Artemis supuso que lo primero que haría su mejor amigo al llegar a su habitación, después de la fiesta, sería trepar hasta la de las chicas, escurrirse hasta su cama, cruzar los doseles con una cara de felicidad que batiría records de sintonía y luego contarle en susurros todo lo que había pasado. Hasta tenía lista la varita para hacer que el sonido se quedara entre esas cuatro paredes de tela, pero Saba no se apareció.

Y ella no podía pegar el ojo, no sabía por qué diablos. Recordaba una y otra vez todo lo que había hecho en el día: atacar a Viper para que los castigara, meterse con Hanna Marianne hasta casi hacer que se meara en los pasillos, liberar a los avens, caer libremente al vacío, volar con los avens, mirar a Saba sonreír, acompañarlo a la fiesta, quedarse paralizada e histérica, a punto de recrear el aniversario en las puertas del salón destruido que sentía que había sido profanado, entristecerse de golpe por lo que su padre le dijo, encontrarse a Ru y casi no hablarle y jugarle la mejor broma que le había jugado a Elmira en los cuatro años que tenía la desgracia de conocerla… y aún así no tenía idea de por qué no podía dormir. La razón era obvia, porque no quería cerrar los ojos y cuando lo hacía ala fuerza la vocecita de su cabeza seguía hablando rápidamente, llevándole recuerdos, frases, palabras, descripciones de rostros y rostros en imágenes que la mareaban. Pero no tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Al final decidió que era mejor dejar de esperar y de intentar conciliar el sueño, así que se puso las botas, se ajustó la espada al cinto, se echó la capa sobre los hombros la capa y salió al balcón.

Miró al Lago de Stormenhand mientras avanzaba hasta la baranda, a pesar de que había dejado de tenerle miedo, jamás iba a sobreponerse al recelo que sentía en el primer vistazo que le daba cada vez. Era tan negro que parecía el vacío y aunque este le atrajera bastante (sino, no saltaría) siempre le daba un poco de miedo. De ansia. Al menos los vacíos a los que saltaba tenían un fin visible. Como una lejana colchoneta verde, detrás del mar de nubes de la mañana, pero estaba ahí. En cambio el Lago de Stormenhand no tenía nada ahí. Como el cielo en las noches que no tenían estrellas. Jamás saltaría a ese Lago, al menos no sin Saba.

- ¿Artemis?-

Artemis dejó de pensar en el Lago, el Salto y el vacío al instante y se agachó de prisa a ver quién le hablaba. Tal vez porque lo había hecho con demasiada urgencia, su interlocutor la miró con una sonrisa burlona y ella, que tenía el abdomen pegado a la baranda y la mitad del cuerpo en el aire, no tuvo otra opción que sonreír de vuelta y fruncir los labios. De todas maneras no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Y siempre era bonito mirar a Ru cuando era de noche y había viento, porque su pelo flameaba como una bandera y se le veían los dos ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabías…?- empezó Artemis.

-Tu espada suena cuando caminas- respondió Ru encogiéndose de hombros.

-No- rebatió Artemis, ella se había encargado de ensayar una nueva manera de caminar para que no sienta ni el peso de la espada que llevaba si el sonido que el metal producía- si sonara todos se darían cuenta-

-Yo me doy cuenta-

Artemis se puso roja como un tomate, no sólo sus mejillas, sino toda su cara.

Tratando de no parecer muy ansiosa, apoyó sus manos en la baranda y se paró derecha. Tal vez la presión ejercida no le dejaba respirar y eso había… no. No quería ser tan caradura como para mentirse a sí misma en ese momento.

- ¿No has podido dormir o te acabas de levantar?- le preguntó Ru, desde su balcón.

-No he podido dormir- respondió Artemis.

-Yo tampoco. La broma que le hemos hecho a Elmira me dejó todo ansioso… me dan ganas de salir corriendo de la Fortaleza y hacer algo parecido. Buscar a Gabrián y romperle los tacones con ella encima, no sé, algo así-

Artemis sonrió.

-Claro que tendría que burlar a los delegados, pero a esta hora deben tener sueño-

-No- respondió Artemis, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en los barrotes de la baranda- nunca tienen sueño-

-Entonces tendrías que acompañarme-

El corazón de Artemis empezó a latir más rápido de lo que ya estaba latiendo y su rostro se puso más y más rojo, pero esa ya no era una sensación que la pusiera en guardia, tal vez ayudaba que Ru no estaba frente a ella, con su ojo visible atravesándole el cerebro, de cualquier manera había empezado a volverse aficionada a ese golpeteo incesante y al cosquilleo suave que sentía en la base del estómago.

Y tampoco era verdad que ayudara que Ru no la mirara, porque se estaba imaginando su rostro, la mata de pelo tapándole un ojo y su cola de caballo en la nuca. Se imaginaba sus manos, de dedos largos y delgados, apoyadas en la baranda del balcón de la habitación de los chicos, mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba ligeramente empinado, con el cuerpo recto y el rostro dirigido hacia delante, recibiendo el aire frío que llegaba del Lago de Stormenhand.

¿A él le daba miedo ese Lago? ¿También le parecía el vacío absoluto?

Mientras pensaba en él, Artemis había ido deslizando su espalda por los barrotes y terminó cómodamente echada en el suelo helado.

-Sigo aquí- dijo un rato después, sin saber por qué.

-Sí, sí sé- le respondió Ru. Su voz sonaba cómoda y hasta somnolienta, como si estuviera acurrucado en su cama con una taza de chocolate entre las manos.

- ¿Escuchas mi espada?-

Ru soltó una carcajada. Artemis sonrió ampliamente.

-Veo tu pelo. Es largo y bien negro… y brilla-

La sonrisa de Artemis se agrandó más todavía y sus cejas se expandieron.

-De verdad podría irme de la Fortaleza, Artemis- le confesó Ru- salir y correr. O volar. Podría irme contigo, si quieres-

-No podemos permitirnos un castigo-

-Entonces podríamos volar si es que te asusta meterte con Gabrián… sólo volar, romper una regla tan chiquitita que Viper no interrumpiría su sueño de belleza para castigarnos-

-No me asusta meterme con Gabrián-

-Sí, sí sé- Artemis oyó a Ru aclararse la garganta- oye, Artemis… lo que siempre dice Creixell, eso de mi y una chica de 3ero, no es verdad, no le hagas caso… porque lo que te dije el otro día, ya sabes, en el Bosque, bueno, lo dije en serio-

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y de pronto se sintió como un volcán. No, el volcán y el magma era rabia, ella se sentía más bien como… como una supernova que estaba apunto de estallar y llenar de luz el espacio. Una luz destructora por lo intensa que era. Sintió que brillaba como Saba, que de sus pecas salían haces que iluminaban las estrellas y que sus dientes no podían ser vistos sin protección porque cegarían. Sintió que había empezado a levitar. Lentamente, las palabras de Ru hacían fila para cargarla y despegarla del suelo, sin mucho esfuerzo, como si ella fuera una pluma.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió y se quedó tanto tiempo así que por un segundo pensó que se había dormido.

-Sigo aquí- dijo de nuevo, esperando que Ru estuviera ahí para escuchar.

-Sí, sí sé- le respondió desde abajo.


	41. La cuestión del poder

**Es primero de febrero y yo cumplo con otro capítulo, espero que les guste! Me salió relativamente rápido (lo empecé a escribir en cuaderno, cuando no podía moverme de mi cama xq no podía caminar), así que me preocupa un poco, en fin, ustedes dirán.**

**Ah, les cuento que, como parte de mi lista de "voy a hacer en el 2010" tengo intentar escribir más capítulos para ver si termino la historia de una vez. Porque hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepan y tantos sucesos que viene, que me da cólera el hecho de tener que esperar más años para que las lean. Lo voy a intentar. Y como prueba, ya tengo la primera parte del siguiente capítulo escrito, así que debe estar saliendo para… mejor no digo la fecha, para que no se molesten conmigo (porque esas llamadas de atención me golpearon un poquito, pero son la pura vdd)**

**En fin.**

**Esther: ¡No tardé una eternidad! Wujuuu. Estrellita para mí. Me ha sorprendido un montón que digas que Artemis se muere por Saba, no me parece mal ni nada, pero… no sé, se me hace un poco chistoso porque yo sólo los veo como amigos, aunque hay cierta ambigüedad con la que me gusta jugar y que espero seguir explorando. Tal vez hasta los haga besarse. Quién sabe. Lo que sí es cierto es que los dos tienen sentimientos muy fuertes el uno por el otro. Ah y sobre Lila, bueno, sí, es una cerda maligna, pero… hay que entenderla, la mayoría de su curso la trata como una apestada, su queja tiene algo de razón, aunque eso no justifica sus arranques. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!**

**Noelia: no han sido un par de meses, espero que este capítulo te guste y que te deje satisfecha por lo menos por unas semanas más. ¡Yo tb creo que es injusto! Bueno, desde el punto de vista d Artemis, pero… bueno, la situación de Sirius es un poco delicada, después de todo no tenía ni idea de que había una hija, o no lo recordaba… porque decidió quedarse con ella muy poquito tiempo antes de que mataran a sus mejores amigos y se le suelten los tornillos de la pena, entonces como que no la recuerda. Pero ya tendrán oportunidad de encontrarse. El que me da cólera el Remus. Jo. Ah! y no ve a Harry por Ru… o al menos eso cree.**

**Cris: Otra que me llamó la atención. Me han hecho sentir irresponsable! Bueno, es un poco cierto… en fin. Saba es un ángel!!! Es una muy pero muy buena persona, sin llegar a ser idiota, y tiene la maravillosa capacidad de ver las cosas buenas que tiene la gente que lo rodea, aunque estén muy pero muy en el fondo. Por eso es mejor amigo de Artemis, porque… creo que ella tampoco es la amiga ideal, en vdd puede llegar a ser un dolor de culo total. Por eso mismo ve las cosas buenas en Hanna y, además, su apariencia. Tonces hay algo ahí que lo tiene enganchado. Qué se le hace.**

**Lyra Nott: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Y más el final! En realidad, si lo vemos desde un aspecto más general, Ru es un poco grinch: ni es cariñoso con sus amigos (lo que no significa que no los quiera) es enojón y se pelea por las puras. Además es un poco violento… pero es un lindo. Así que de todas maneras no se iba a notar si le gustaba Artemis o no, porque también pienso que él se toma esas cosas un poco diferentes. No creo que sea el tipo de persona que suspira de amor. En fin. Aquí viene un poco más de Artemis y Ru, pero no mucho, porque la historia no trata de eso.**

**Un abrazo a todas, espero que les guste!**

* * *

La cuestión del poder

Hay diez cosas que no se le pueden decir a Gerard Greenhouse cuando faltan un par de semanas para los Juegos:

Primera: ¿Estás seguro de la formación? Porque me parece que tal va mejor que tal, lo he visto manejando mejor el florete que el sable. Segunda: Gerard, me vino la regla. Tercera: No creo que me vaya tan bien en los exámenes, pero en los finales me nivelo. Cuarta: Do e' desfiado, ed aledgia. Pod 'a humedad. Quinta: ¡No me presiones! Sexta: No tienes idea de lo que haces. Sétima: Pero si yo siempre he comido cuatro panes en el desayuno y tres en el té de las seis. ¡Té de las seis! Esa comida antes de la cena… Octava: Ni pienses que voy a hacer tu dieta. Novena: Eh, estoy castigado. Décima: Me cansé.

Si alguna de estas frases se dijera, susurrara o siquiera pensara de manera muy obvia (entornar los ojos y mirar a Greenhouse fijamente) el capitán no sólo se pondría tan rojo que le empezaría a salir humo por la boca, nariz y comisuras de los ojos, sino que se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a destruir la moral de la persona que la hubiera dicho, con palabras que cumplían la función de ondas expansivas que golpearían al resto del equipo, creando la sensación de que la llamada de atención era para todos.

Y no sólo no se podía decir eso durante los entrenamientos, sino que en ningún momento del día. Su presencia no tenía límites, ni espaciales ni temporales.

- ¡Armas abajo!-

Artemis bajó el florete y apretó el mango mientras lo hacía, porque temió que el sudor y la falta de fuerza harían que sus dedos desasieran el metal y provocaran la explosión del capitán. Después de todo, eso significaba, claramente: me cansé.

-Caretas arriba-

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, levantó la mirilla de su casco y respiró profundamente, con anhelo. Había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de ese casco que olía a pié que había olvidado que el aire que corría naturalmente no estaba caliente ni olía a rayos.

Lupo Munin, su contrincante, asintió, tomando aire él también.

-Saludo-

Artemis levantó su florete con cuidado, la puso ante su nariz y luego la dirigió a las tres diferentes direcciones, finalizando con la que la llevaba al rostro lleno de sudor de Lupo Munin y su mirada seria, cortada por el brillo de su espada.

Los 10 seleccionados blandieron sus espadas a la vez, cortando el aire de manera tan coordinada que el sonido fácilmente pudo haber sido producido por una sola espada grande. Era el sonido que Artemis deseaba escuchar y el que creía que debía escuchar porque, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, durante los últimos meses la esgrima solía dejar de tener sentido para ella. Entrenar bajo la rigurosidad de Greenhouse consentida por el propio profesor Pólux había ocasionado que manejar la espada de convirtiera en una práctica que no tenía sentido. Que ya ni siquiera le relajaba. Ella nunca quiso ser mejor que Greenhouse ni compartía sus ambiciones con respecto a los Juegos, no, lo único que le gustaba era pelear, moverse de un lado para otro, anticipar al compañero y darle la vuelta a sus movimientos.

Por suerte el ánimo y la emoción de hacer lo que le gustaba hacer volvían cada vez que escuchaba las espadas cortando el viento.

-Muy bien chicos- el profesor Pólux aplaudió un par de veces, para animarlos- ¡Muy buen trabajo!- los felicitó en voz muy alta, solía hablar así al inicio y al final de cada práctica, para animarlos- estamos cada vez más precisos, llevamos buen paso, si seguimos así, podremos llegar a los Juegos con la certeza de que serán nuestros. ¡Un grito!-

Los 10 seleccionados se acercaron al profesor Pólux y juntaron sus manos al centro de círculo que ellos mismos formaron.

- ¡Un, dos, tres!-

- ¡HA!- gritaron todos a la vez.

Uno que otro seleccionado empezó a aplaudir y los que no lo hacían gritaban frases alentadoras. Artemis sólo asentía, al ritmo de los aplausos y miraba a todos… a pesar de que esa actividad en grupo fuera altamente atractiva y hasta reconfortante, no tenía mucho que ver con su idea primigenia de la esgrima. No quería saltar, dar abrazos o gritar para que a sus compañeros se les subiera el ánimo y sabía que si lo hacía no iba a animar a nadie y que era probable que ellos terminaran moliéndola a espadazos. No quería correr todas las mañanas para ganar forma física ni hacer dietas para reducir la grasa que ella sabía que no iba a reducir y tampoco quería que Greenhouse la mirara fijamente todo el tiempo.

Tal vez sólo necesitara una ducha fría. Un poco de tiempo sin ver a personas a los lados, sin espadas ni cascos que olieran a loco.

Se alejó del grupo caminando tranquilamente para ir a colgar su florete en el perchero, pero alguien la interceptó.

- ¿A dónde vas?- repreguntó su capitán.

-A dejar la espada- le respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque el entrenamiento ya se terminó-

-No para ti-

- ¿Qué?-

-Tienes una sesión de entrenamiento conmigo-

- ¿Qué?-

Demasiadas preguntas. Artemis lo supo porque la vena en el cuello de Greenhouse empezó a crecer y crecer. Lo estaba alterando.

Pero eso tenía que ser una broma. ¿No? El entrenamiento había sido letal. La había hecho levantarse a las seis de la mañana para salir a correr y luego había tenido un entrenamiento letal. Tan letal que ya no quedaba nadie en el gimnasio, ni Pólux Altair. Todos se fueron sudando y oliendo a diablos ni bien se dio la orden porque estaban cansados, igual de muertos que ella. Y que Greenhouse.

Pero él no bromeaba. Es más, por la expresión de su rostro a Artemis le pareció que jamás había dicho algo tan en serio ni con tal gravedad e importancia.

Artemis se espantó: esperaba que la mirara con su cara de superior (harto habitual en él) y que le dijera: "No me tientes, Black" para hacer que le creyera, no que se pusiera como Dimber diciéndole a los Stormenhand que si no se portaban bien, los expulsarían.

Con la mirada de su capitán en la nuca, Artemis volvió a tomar un florete de la madera y lo siguió al centro del gimnasio. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, se bajaron las caretas a la vez, saludaron y se pusieron en guardia. Artemis tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, vaticinando con pesar todo lo que le esperaba y pensando que por suerte tenía la careta puesta, porque no quería que su capitán la viera llorando de la desesperación.

Gerard Greenhouse la atacó como si no hubiera entrenado todas esas horas: estaba ligero, descansado y tan concentrado que si Artemis no lo hubiera estado también, habría pensado que él era capaz de leer sus pensamientos. O de ver cinco segundos más adelante en el tiempo.

Su capitán la venció en menos de tres minutos, inmediatamente después se subió la careta… en su rostro se leían intenciones homicidas escritas en neón.

-No estaba tan concentrada- se excusó Artemis rápidamente, aunque ella sabía que era más que nada un pedido de clemencia- disculpa-

-Una vez más- dijo Greenhouse, con violencia seca- trata de hacerlo bien esta vez-

Artemis asintió. Hacerlo bien. Hacerlo bien. Olvidar que lo único que quería era echarse en su cama y dormir dos días seguidos.

-Tómate tu tiempo- agregó el capitán.

Era justamente lo que ella estaba deseando. Tal vez no para ponerse en posición de meditación, pero sí para mirar a su alrededor, para distraerse lo suficiente como para no volver a hacerlo durante la partida.

Giró sobre su eje para contemplar el lugar donde estaba. El gimnasio era tan grande como el Comedor, pero aún más sorprendente, con su techo altísimo lleno de vigas que se servían a ella y a Saba para colgarse, con paredes fuertes y oscuras y ventanas tan grandes que iluminaban el lugar con una luz potentísima y limpia los días de verano, y que en las noches capturaban el brillo de las estrellas y de la luna y lo amplificaban. El gimnasio nunca estaba a oscuras, nunca era hostil y jamás provocaba claustrofobia. Tal vez por eso le parecía tan sorprendente, porque era un amplio espacio vacío en donde ella podía hacer lo que más le gustaba (y aunque no pudiera, sospechaba que igual le gustaría el gimnasio): estar sola y pelear. Contra uno de los tantos muñecos encantados para responder a sus ataques, contra un palo enorme, contra la pared, contra los espejos o simplemente contra el aire.

O contra Greenhouse

Tal vez ahí estaba el asunto, tal vez si se olvidaba de los Juegos por un segundo y se concentraba en que el gimnasio estaba vacío, iluminado por las estrellas y que ella tenía para jugar (sola) al mejor contrincante de la escuela y mucho más, probablemente… sí, eso haría, eso estaba haciendo que su sangre hirviera de la emoción y que su cuerpo recargue baterías. Después de todo, llevaba tiempo deseando secretamente una pelea seria contra Greenhouse, sin eso de capitanes y suplentes o la sombra de los Juegos avecinándose.

Artemis le indicó a Greenhouse que estaba lista con un asentimiento. Ambos se bajaron las caretas, saludaron, se pusieron en guardia y empezaron.

Ganarles a las personas y ser la mejor esgrimista nunca fue su mayor deseo, le parecía mezquino y sabía que si lo hacía por eso eventualmente dejaría la esgrima. Le gustaba la esgrima y ahí acababa todo. Quería aprender porque si no lo hacia se aburriría luego de probar mil formas de hacer los mismos movimientos, los quería saber todos para alternarlos de infinitas formas posibles, peleara con alguien o no.

Un a fondo suyo hizo retroceder a Greenhouse. Defenderse antes de atacarla de vuelta, su capitán empezaba a ir con cuidado. Artemis avanzó con cautela, aunque hubiera puesto a Greenhouse sobre aviso sabía que él podía hacer un movimiento inesperado de muñeca y terminar con todo. No. Artemis avanzó, él no quería atacar aún, probablemente porque aunque todo el mundo lo sospechara, él no era un robot y la práctica también lo había agotado, pero esas no eran buenas noticias… mientras los aceros chocaban con una rapidez que nunca habían mantenido antes, Artemis miraba fijamente a su capitán a través del enrejado de la careta, tratando de encontrar algún indicio en su cuerpo, un músculo tenso, una articulación lista para estirarse de golpe, porque sabía que si él estaba guardando energía era para atacarla con violencia terminante y dar por concluido el asunto. Necesitaba energía para explotar, porque si seguía con ese ritmo, no podría continuar por más tiempo.

Conocía a su capitán, lo había mirado todo ese tiempo, tratando de comprender su genialidad y su tesón. Lo veía siempre en las prácticas con especial atención, no porque quisiera ser como él sino porque quería saber por qué era tan bueno, en qué momento sus movimientos vencían, cómo los hacía.

Y, como aquella vez en el Pre-Torneo, Artemis vio la posibilidad, un lugar en el que podía hacerse espacio. Lo hacía con poca frecuencia, pero lo hacía, como en ese preciso momento. Llevó a Greenhouse unos pasos atrás, hizo la finta de un salto pero giró con pericia el pié derecho ni bien tocó tierra y su cuerpo le siguió como un trompo.

Todo terminó con un movimiento similar a un latigazo. Sabía que su capitán no aceptaría una derrota menos espectacular.

Se quedó quieta como una estatua, con la espada caída y la noca ligeramente abierta, mirando a su capitán y al gimnasio a través de la mirilla enrejada, incapaz si quiera de saludar o de tirar su arma para irse a bañar. Era la primera vez que le ganaba a Greenhouse desde el Pre-Torneo.

….

_-Tal vez no dice nada porque tú no le dices nada- le susurró su papá, caminando a su lado._

Ambos, padre y Artemis, seguían los pasos de Greenhouse, rápidos y ligeros, que los guiaban a través de los corredores del Castillo Joven.

No se habían dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino y tampoco cuando Artemis se quedó media hora sentada frente a él mientras esperaba que la toalla secara su pelo tras ducharse. Greenhouse no se lo advirtió, no la amenazó, sólo la miró fijamente, con los ojos serios y bien abiertos.

_-No puedo hablarle yo primero- admitió Artemis a su padre- es el capitán-_

_-Pensé que Sami y tú se burlaban de Saba porque idolatra a su capitán-_

_-No lo idolatro. Es que los Juegos están a la vuelta de la esquina y cualquier cosa que Greenhouse perciba como una provocación lo va a molestar-_

_- ¿Necesito seguir preguntando?-_

_-Hablar de por sí no es una provocación, pero…-_

_- Pero ¿qué?-_

_-Le gané. No sé que decirle-_

_- "Buena pelea"-_

_-Provocación-_

_- "Perdona"-_

_-Provocación-_

_-Dile lo que sientas que debas decirle-_

_-No papá, esas cosas de los sentimientos no funcionan acá-_

Greenhouse le abrió una puerta a Artemis y ella pasó junto a él con la cabeza agachada. Ya lo había adivinado, aunque su capitán la hubiera querido llevar por el desvío, como si él y ella juntos sólo fueran capaces de seguir una brújula que siempre los llevaba a ese lugar.

La enfermería.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que machacarla con ese bendito asunto de su salud? ¿Por qué acababa de ganarle? ¿Porque no podía dar una felicitación directamente y tenía que sopesarla con algo malo? ¡Ella ni siquiera esperaba que le dijera "Bien hecho, Black"! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle pasar por todo ese trámite odioso durante el cual cualquier gesto suyo podía ser tomado en su contra?

-Gerard, cariño- saludó Miss Grapehood con especial simpatía, ni bien se levantó de su escritorio.

Artemis pensó que era bastante obvio que la enfermera lo quisiera tanto, después de todo los dos eran aficionados a atormentar a las personas con sus enfermedades y atacarlas psicológicamente si es que no se curaban.

-Perdón por venir tan tarde, Miss Grapehood- pidió Greenhouse, sonriendo como un niño educado.

¡Era casi la maldita media noche!

-No te preocupes, acabo de terminar de analizar a los dos primeros seleccionados que me mandaste-

-Lupo y Alea ¿Tiene los resultados?-

-Sanos como manzanas-

Artemis vio a Greenhouse asentir como si se lo estuviera esperando pero aún así con una pizca de alivio. Alea Brown y Lupo Munin no sólo eran las personas más cercanas a Greenhouse, sino que, junto con él mismo, eran los seleccionados más fuertes. Y no se trataba de un caso de preferencias, no, Artemis creía que ellos dos eran, realmente, de los mejores de la escuela, los veía en cada entrenamiento y los respetaba.

-Espero que no estés tan optimista con respecto a sus resultados- advirtió Miss Grapehood, señalando a Artemis con la cabeza- no es que te quiera molestar, cariño- le dijo a ella, cuando pasaba a su lado- pero tú y yo sabemos que tratas a ese cuerpo tuyo como si tuvieras un par más en el armario-

-No se preocupe, Miss Grapehood, tómele todos los exámenes necesarios. Artemis tiene que estar en buena forma para los Juegos-

-Mejor pídele que estrene uno de los cuerpos que tiene guardados-

Artemis sabía que sería así, que los dos iban a empezar a burlarse de su salud, por eso decidió ponerse a jugar con las puntas de su cabello, para dejarlos hablar todo lo que quisieran sin tomárselo tan personal.

Sin embargo, ese "Artemis tiene que estar en buen estado para los Juegos" le llegó como un cubo de agua helada, claro que con efecto retardado.

Primero, porque Greenhouse la llamó por su nombre.

Y segundo porque le hablaba a la enfermera mientras él mismo hojeaba los resultados de los análisis de quién sabe quién, que estaban sobre el escritorio. Estaba distraído, no, eso era obvio, pero no lo más importante: por primera vez en toda su historia en el equipo de esgrima, Greenhouse no tenía las narizotas metidas en lo que fuera que concerniera a su salud. No empezó a hiperventilar cuando Miss Grapehood le advirtió sobre los resultados, sus bromas no se volvieron incisivas o amenazantes, nada, sólo empezó a revisar otras cosas.

Si no le interesaba el resultado… ¿por qué la llevaría él mismo a la enfermería?

- ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?- le preguntó Greenhouse, aún husmeando con interés las historias médicas- "uno no mira fijamente a un Stormenhand sin esperar que el Stormenhand no lo haya adivinado 5 segundos antes" ¿te suena? Es un refrán que explica nuestros agudos reflejos y que es casi un insulto mirar a un Stormenhand esperando que este no se dé cuenta y por lo tanto que semejante mirada quede impune. ¿Me expliqué bien?-

-No fue nada- mintió Artemis, secamente.

En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que Miss Grapehood los había dejado solos… y pensó que debió haber mirado primero a su alrededor antes de responderle así a su capitán.

-No estoy de acuerdo- le respondió Greenhouse- pero creo que no sería justo darte el voto de confianza que acabas de ganar por haber pasado a mi lista blanca- su capitán levantó los ojos hacia ella y sonrió con astucia- no es relevante ahora, de todos modos, al menos no tan relevante como este examen-

Artemis abrió los ojos como platos. Segundos antes estaba segura de que la iba a llevar fácil con eso, si su capitán parecía no preocuparse por los resultados.

-Mi palabra sigue en pié- advirtió Greenhouse- te enfermas, te acuso-

-Pero le dijiste a Miss Grapehood que…-

- ¿Estás levantándome la voz?-

-No-

- ¿Me estás cuestionando?-

-No-

-Perfecto-

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, capitán?- soltó. Porque odiaba la manera en la que le hablaba, porque detestaba que él siempre tuviera la última palabra, porque estaba aburrida de que todo el mundo lo tratara como a un dios e hicieran todo lo que él les ordenaba… o simplemente porque quería comprar tiempo preguntando estupideces (antes que siendo revisada), Artemis decidió tentar un poco su suerte.

-16- respondió Greenhouse, tranquilamente.

Y era más quisquilloso que cualquier persona mayor que hubiera conocido. Tal vez había sido criado por banshees solteronas.

-No me vas a distraer, el examen médico va a suceder, nos hagamos amiguis del alma o no- le advirtió.

-Lo sé-

-Estás bien respondona hoy, Black-

-Lo siento, capitán-

-Más te vale-

Y así de rápido "Artemis" se hizo "Black" de nuevo, con la cuota de subordinación en el tono de voz que Greenhouse agregaba cada vez que llamaba a alguien por su apellido.

Miss Grapehood volvió a aparecer en el lugar, llevando consigo una enorme palangana de plata, llena de los instrumentos que usaría para examinar a Artemis, pero aún en mayor cantidad, llena de frasquitos de cristal con pociones de colores dentro… medicinas. Medicinas, como si la elfina ya no confiara en su capacidad de mantenerse sana.

Y bueno, alguna razón le había dado.

- ¡A ver, abre grande!-

……

- ¿Fue difícil?-

-No-

- ¿Tardó mucho?-

-No-

- ¿Te dolió?-

-No-

-Entonces creo que no había una razón real para sudar como caño, ¿no crees?-

Greenhouse dijo lo último burlándose abiertamente de ella. Artemis no le respondió la burla, ni siquiera lo miró mal, porque no estaba ofendida, estaba aliviada porque, aunque Miss Grapehood le hubiera dicho que no estaba sana, al menos no estaba más enferma que antes. Sin vómitos, migrañas y con la anemia controlada, ese fue su diagnóstico. Y Greenhouse parecía bastante complacido por eso.

-Bueno Black, ha sido una buena práctica-

-Gracias capitán-

-Más te vale que lo sigas haciendo así-

-Sí, capitán-

-Duerme bien esta noche, mañana no saldrás a correr, te lo has ganado-

-Buenas noches, capitán-

-¡Acuérdate de que el viernes hay revisión médica, por lo que no hay práctica!-

Mientras lo dejaba atrás, por la escalera de caracol que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas, a Artemis no se le cruzo ninguna reflexión inteligente, ningún recuerdo llamativo o algún par de pensamientos dedicados a Greenhouse, nada. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar, lo único que quería en ese momento era su cama.

* * *

Escándalo.

Palabra poco pronunciada en Goldenwand, no por la falta de situaciones que fomenten el uso de ese símbolo, sino por todo lo contrario: la cotidianeidad de lo escandaloso (como que un fantasma merodee pasillos buscando niñas o niños para poseer) ha endurecido la piel de todos los miembros de su comunidad, impermeabilizando sus sentidos, porque todavía los conservan. Pero eso no debe entenderse como una señal de que Goldenwand es cuna de insensibles bestias que se encogen de hombros ante un destripamiento, no, porque no sólo sería una difamación sino que mostraría la profunda falta de comprensión ante un fenómeno tan sencillo como lo es la intensidad. Por ejemplo, si Gabrián y Wingolf Jr. eran descubiertos en un salón, practicando algún tipo de yoga que implicaba desnudez y contacto físico nadie se encogería de hombros, sería toda una noticia, la noticia de la semana, probablemente, pero no un escándalo, porque un escándalo, para una persona criada y educada en Goldenwand, era de verdad escandaloso.

Y eso era un escándalo.

La cara de Viper estaba empapelada en todas las paredes empapelables de la escuela, su voz estricta y helada hablaba en decibeles que jamás pensaron que serían propios de él; sus ojos, fijos, como muertos pero con una luz tenebrosa al final de ellos, amenazaban a quien se atreviera a mirarlos y el mensaje, oh aquel mensaje, único e imposible de ignorar:

"…_El anillo de la vergüenza se ciñe en los dedos de los culpables  
__con fuerza y vehemencia comparable a sus culpas,  
__haciendo que los huesos se retuerzan,  
__que los músculos se expriman  
__y que hasta el más pequeño terminal nervioso  
__se apague..."_

Linda manera de decir buenos días.

Las preguntas empezaron a brotar en la cabeza de Artemis unos 15 minutos después de que se encontrara con el primer cartel Viperino, una vez que pudo superar la conmoción de semejante prólogo; pero no fue sino hasta unos minutos después que empezó a entender las dimensiones lo que estaba pasando, justamente cuando escuchó aquella palabra.

_Escandaloso._

Entonces lo vio todo, como si Goldenwand fuera transparente: paredes empapeladas, actitudes hostiles, profesores fuera de sus cabales, delegados patrullando como perros hambrientos en el desierto oliendo carne fresca y la perenne sensación de que Viper los estaba mirando.

Ah y, claro, en algún lugar de la escuela estarían los culpables (que fácilmente podrían ser víctimas) retorciéndose de terror. Pobres.

De pronto, la presión de Artemis bajó tan rápido que casi se desmaya.

¿Y si todo eso era por los aven?

Estaba a punto de salir de la Fortaleza cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Se detuvo, retrocedió y caminó lo más disimuladamente que pudo hacia el cartel más cercano, fingió que se le caían los libros del morral y mientras los recogía, prestó más atención de la que jamás pensó que le prestaría a Viper.

"… _de los hechos vergonzosos que lograron permanecer  
__impunes, retando a la autoridad…"_

No, eso no. Cualquier cosa que hablara de culpables, una pista para que ella y Saba tuvieran tiempo de huir.

"_Por lo que declaro al equipo entero de quidditch como responsable de las acciones escandalosas del pasado martes"_

Artemis suspiró, aliviada mil veces.

…..

Como se quedó escuchando gritar a Viper durante minutos, Artemis perdió valioso tiempo para desayunar y hablar con Saba sobre lo que estaba pasando, por lo que decidió pasar directamente por las cocinas, pedirle a los elfos que rellenaran su saco de aceitunas y salir para la clase.

Pero, ni bien pisó el último escalón del pórtico del Castillo Joven, supo que sus planes eran imposibles de cumplir.

El recibidor estaba reventando y más adelante, el pasillo principal también. Estudiantes, profesores y fantasmas formaban parte de la multitud que no decidía si avanzar o quedarse en sus lugares. En algunos puntos se habían formado círculos de estudiantes (algunos llevaban las capuchas puestas) en torno a delegados que trataban de explicar quién sabía qué cosas, pero que lo hacían con gestos grandes y llenos de autoridad, círculos de fantasmas junto a la cara de Viper, hablando todos en secreto con los rostros juntos, profesores que intentaban hacerse paso, como Ursa Ater, quien, en vano, intentaba disminuir la tensión que podía tocarse con la punta de la varita en ese lugar.

Los aullidos de los carteles viperinos, gritos, y exclamaciones acompañaban ese incesante murmullo grave parecido al que Artemis sentía cuando hundía la cabeza en el agua. Pero nada era tan fuerte como la sensación generalizada de tener a Viper respirando en la nuca de cada uno.

Artemis respiró profundamente. Las multitudes y los barullos nunca le habían hecho bien: cuando estaba ante ellos, como en el Pre-Torneo, la sobrecogían tanto que a penas podía respirar y cuando se encontraba en medio de la muchedumbre, empezaba a desesperarse lentamente, a angustiarse, a necesitar salir de ahí para estirarse y respirar. No era la sensación de encierro lo que la perturbaba sino la profunda percepción de cada persona que la rodeaba. Las caras también la confundían bastante.

Entró dando de zancadas. Más rápido iba, más rápido llegaría al final y la gente estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que ni se darían cuenta de uno que otro empujón involuntario. Sin embargo ella, que no tenía más asunto que irse, sí se dio cuenta cuando alguien le golpeó el hombro con tanta fuerza que la hizo darse media vuelta. Y cuando se volvió ya no estaba tan segura de si ese había sido su camino desde el principio. Entonces giró hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro y hacia el otro. Pero nada, no se ubicaba.

De pronto, sintió una mano tomándole de la muñeca y la jalándola hacia… no tenía idea de dónde, pero por la prisa dedujo que la estaban sacando de ahí.

Y tenía razón.

Unos segundos después, llegó a un pasillo desierto. La mano la soltó.

-Sé que sería más fácil con Saba, lo siento- le dijo Ru, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Gracias- respondió Artemis, quien de pronto tenía ganas de correr e internarse en la multitud, de nuevo.

-De nada-

Los dos asintieron y empezaron a caminar. El pasillo al que Ru la había conducido era bastante estrecho y carecía de cuadros o armaduras, aunque tenía bastantes puertas falsas. Artemis lo conocía, pero no recordaba haberlo usado en mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque uno tenía que dar todo un rodeo por ahí para llegar a cualquier parte.

-No te molesté ¿no?- le preguntó Ru.

-No-

-Tenías que haberte visto. Parecías una ardilla entre un montón de pies-

Que la comparara con un roedor y que hablara ligeramente de uno de sus miedos le habría ganado a Ru por lo menos una mirada asesina, pero el tono de voz que usó hizo que Artemis lo dejara pasar por completo. No estaba burlándose o diciéndole cobarde, sino que parecía verdaderamente preocupado por ella.

El corazón de Artemis empezó a golpetear fuerte contra su pecho.

-Espero que no tengas hambre- Ru cambió el tema sin mucha sutileza.  
-No pensaba ir al Comedor- mintió, engrosando la voz.

-Yo tampoco. Todo el mundo está yendo para conseguir buena información. Dicen que vieron a Dimber y a Gabrián discutiendo por lo que ha hecho Viper…-

Inmediatamente después de que mencionara al subdirector Artemis recordó que todo ese escándalo se había armado por algo que había hecho el equipo de quidditch. Y Ru estaba ahí.

- ¿Te castigaron?- le preguntó sin esconder su miedo.

Antes de responder, Ru la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como sorprendido… y complacido.

Artemis alejó la mirada.

-No- respondió él luego, mirándola- todo pasó después de que me encontré contigo y nos fuimos a perseguir a Elmira-

-Deberías agradecerle-

-Prefiero agradecerte-

Artemis tenía toda la intención de preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, no sólo para aligerar las cosas, sino porque tenía curiosidad, pero ni bien Ru dijo eso, tuvo que voltear a mirarlo y ni bien sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, se quedó fría, como acabaran de atontarla… y su corazón empezó a palpitar tan fuerte como el de un gigante con taquicardia.

-No me castigaron gracias a ti- repitió Ru, sonriéndole con frescura- no es que hayas hecho gran cosa, después de todo lo de Elmira fue casi todo mi idea-

- ¡Ya quisieras!- respondió Artemis- yo pensé toda la broma. Y ejecuté… pero es bueno que no te castigaran- terminó, negándose a prestarle atención a la incomodidad que le ocasionada la comodidad que sentía al estar atenta a los ojos de Ru. Ojos… dos ojos- ¡Te has quitado el cerquillo!-

Ru asintió como un niño orgulloso de que hubieran notado la estrellita dorada que llevaba en la frente. Artemis tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para contener las ganas que tenía de tocar su cabello… y su frente.

-Al equipo no le pareció que yo fuera el único sin castigo- explicó Ru- así que le dijeron a Fleance que me diera uno, a él le pareció una idiotez, porque yo no había hecho nada, pero los chicos no dejaban de joder, así que me dijo que estuviera con esta liga en la cabeza toda la semana. Sabía que no me iba a importar-

Para ese momento los dos se habían detenido y estaban en medio del pasillo, mirándose.

Artemis se tomó unos segundos para grabarse el rostro de Ru sin su cerquillo habitual. Primero tenía que reconocerlo, verle bien las cejas y los ojos, dos por primera vez, y luego el rostro en su totalidad, descubierto, con el cabello suelto sujeto por una liga. Su frente era más amplia de la que imaginó, pero estaba perfectamente proporcionada con el resto de su rostro. No parecía él, pero a la vez se le hacía tan familiar que supuso que no había un gran cambio.

De todas formas para ella, seguía siendo… bueno, lo que siempre pensó que era.

- ¿Me veo gay?- preguntó Ru, dudando.

Artemis negó.

Ru la besó sin avisarle.

-Ardilla- le dijo él, cuando se separaron.

Artemis lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey!- él le respondió con un amago de golpe en el hombro, que Artemis detuvo bastante rápido- alguien ha estado entrenando mucho-

Ru abrió la mano que tenía en puño, apretado contra la palma de Artemis, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Empezaron a caminar juntos, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus manos.

-Los Juegos están cerca- explicó ella, tratando de no sonar nerviosa- Greenhouse va a explotar en cualquier momento-

-Escuché que vas a ser su suplente-

-Ah, sí-

-No me sorprendió. Le ganaste en el Pre – Torneo, eres buena-

Como si caminar de la mano de Ru en un pasillo transitable no fuera lo suficientemente raro, ahora la estaba elogiando abiertamente. Artemis no podía recordar haber imaginado que eso sucedería algún día con alguna persona que no fuera Saba y que le agarrara la mano de alguna manera que no fuera la amistosa de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera en una de los sueños que tenía con Ru, ni siquiera en los que solía tener con Harry. Pero más raro todavía era darse cuenta de lo placentero que resultaba, una vez que se acostumbraba a los latidos fuertes y al nerviosismo, mantener esa cercanía.

-Genial, se me desacomodó el asunto- renegó Ru.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡Eres una enferma mental!- exclamó Ru, mirándola con una sonrisa, parecía maravillado y sorprendido- es genial, pensé que Creixell era la única de nuestro año. Te lo tienes bien escondido, eh-

- ¡Tú eres el enfermo mental!- repuso Artemis, poniéndose colorada- pregunté porque no había escuchado-

-Sí, sí, claro… no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que eres, enfermita-

- ¡Oye!-

Ru soltó una carcajada fortísima, de esas que eran largas y que obligaban a cerrar los ojos. Artemis lo miró fijamente, sonriendo, nunca lo había visto reír así… con tanta frescura. Le sentaba perfecto.

-A lo que me refería era a este asunto- dijo Ru, riendo de a poquitos todavía, quitándose la banda elástica y volviéndosela a poner- seguro se desacomodó cuando me golpeaste-

-Eres un bebé-

- ¡Ahí está!- oyeron a alguien gritar- ¡Eh, Ru!

Era Creixell, estaba parada junto a la puerta del salón donde tendrían clase teórica de Encantamientos Ocultos, metros más allá, vigilando. Ni bien los vio empezó a mover los brazos para llamar su atención.

Artemis y Ru se soltaron las manos de inmediato y se alejaron unos centímetros el uno del otro.

- ¿Artemis?- preguntó Creixell, gritando.

- ¡Sí!- respondió ella, también levantando la voz.

- ¡Saba! ¡Es Artemis! ¡Ya llegó!-

Su mejor amigo apareció como una estela desde el salón y corrió hacia ella. Mientras más acercaba, más se notaba que tenía el ceño fruncido y una rara mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Artemis, cuando llegó junto a ella.

-Estaba preocupado- respondió Saba, respirando profundamente- cuando vi toda esa cantidad de gente en el Castillo… no le va bien con las multitudes- le explicó a Ru- por eso me quedé esperándote en el pórtico, pero nunca llegaste-

-Ah, sí, yo la… saqué- dijo Ru, torpemente.

-Gracias-

-No soy tan inútil- se quejó Artemis.

-Te bloqueas- rebatió Saba- pero ya no importa, estás acá-

- ¡Apúrense!- chilló Creixell.

- ¡Ya voy!- le respondió Ru, chillando también.

- ¡No me grites!-

- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Artemis.

-Dimber ha cancelado su clase- contó Saba- dice Ghana que ahora debe estar en su despacho, en una "reunión" con Viper y el resto de la Trinidad-

- ¿Por lo de los carteles?-

Saba asintió.

- ¿Han escuchado todo el mensaje? Es horrible-

-Por fin, un poco más lento y empezarían a caminar hacia atrás- gruñó Creixell cuando llegaron junto a ella- pasen, pasen- los invitó, empujándolos hacia dentro del salón.

- ¿Qué mierda…?- exclamó Ru.

-Reunión de urgencia- explicó Creixell, dándoles un último empujón con fuerza y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, no sin antes verificar que nadie los estaba viendo.

Dentro del salón estaban Marcus y Ghana, sentados sobre el escritorio del profesor y conversando intensamente pero en voz muy baja. Ni bien los vieron entrar, levantaron las cabezas y los saludaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisita. La primera sonrisa que Ghana le daba a Artemis en semanas. Raro.

-A ver- dijo Ru- ¿qué está pasando?-

-Ghana propuso una reunión- explicó Marcus.

-Tengo algo que mostrarles- anunció ella- tiene que ver con los carteles de Viper-

-Merlín, ya basta con eso- pidió Ru- dejen al equipo de quidditch tranquilo, ¡Tenemos el campeonato encima! ¿Tienen idea toda la presión que eso siginifica? todo el alboroto que están haciendo es más pesado que el castigo-

-Esa es la intención de Viper- dijo Saba.

- ¿Qué diablos han hecho para que se ponga así?- le preguntó Creixell.

-No sé, no soy del equipo- admitió el elfo.

Artemis lo miró con los ojos chiquitos.

- ¿No te quedaste hasta el final?- le preguntó Ru.

-No. Me regresé a las 3-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ghana, sorprendida- ¿hubo una fiesta en día de escuela hasta las tres de la mañana?-

- ¿No sabías?-

-No, Viper se ha encargado de todo él mismo y si alguno que otro delegado se metió, les ha hecho jurar que no van a decir nada del asunto-

- ¿Qué diablos pasó?- volvió a preguntar Creixell, en voz más alta.

-La cosa es que, ah si alguno de ustedes dice algo lo asesino, Cástor despidió a todos a las 4, que era la hora límite que le habían dado… pero uno de los chicos había llevado una botella de Dragón Verde-

Saba, Ghana y Creixell movieron de lado a lado la cabeza, dándole a entender a Artemis que esa había sido una idea muy estúpida.

- ¿Qué es Dragón Verde?- preguntó.

-Un licor que se hace a base de mandrágora- le explicó Saba, rápidamente.

En efecto, esa había sido una estúpida idea.

-Y algunos quedaron en encontrarse en los camerinos para tomársela, los mayores. Todo iba bien—

- ¿Bien? Hay gente consumiendo alucinógenos en la escuela ¿y dices que todo iba bien?-

-Ghana, estoy hablando, no jodas. Todo iba bien hasta que a Harris se le pasó la mano con el Dragón y salió corriendo al Bosque, los demás estaban muy borrachos para alcanzarlo, así que como no lo encontraron, regresaron a los camerinos. La cosa es que Harris se metió al lago de Stormenhand, se tragó la mitad del agua y casi se lo come un kelpie… de verdad… le falta un dedo en cada mano, lo encontró Gabrián… y a los otros los encontró Gamma, durmiendo. Parece que la Trinidad estaba entrenando ese día-

- ¿Harris está muerto?- preguntó Ghana, su voz a penas se oyó porque tenía las manos tapándose la boca.

-No. Pero tampoco está aquí. Sus padres se lo llevaron a un hospital mágico… y cuando se despierte se va a enterar de que lo expulsaron-

Cuando Ru dejó de contar, el aula se quedó en un silencio horrible, lleno de la incomodidad y el miedo que provocaba la sensación de tener a Viper mirándolos a todos, más el estupor que la gravedad de los sucesos.

Artemis simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero- empezó Marcus, en susurros- ¿sólo van a expulsar a Harris?-

-Sí- respondió Ru- es que lo encontraron sólo y desnudo en el Lago. Gabrián lo señaló. En cambio con los que estaban en los camerinos… parece que Gamma le hizo el favor a Cástor y dijo que tenía una jaqueca muy fuerte que no le permitía prender luces y que le dificultaba la visión, así que no señaló a ninguno, por lo que todos los del equipo que estaban ahí al final de la fiesta son culpables-

- ¿El capitán?- preguntó Saba.

-Se fue a dormir antes, dicen… pero igual asumió parte de la culpa-

-Van a colgar a Cástor de los nenes- dijo Creixell, taciturna.

-Ayer todos los profesores nos dijeron que estaban decepcionados de nosotros, pero sólo los más viejos le han llamado la atención a Cástor. Viper habló con los chicos, uno por uno… pero no dijo nada de los carteles-

Ru parecía haber asimilado bastante bien las cosas, es más, minutos antes ni se notaba que tenía toda esa información ni que había pasado por todas esas cosas. No parecían importarle mucho ni los carteles ni las palabras de los profesores cuando caminaba con ella por el pasillo desierto. Por un lado, podría entenderse, porque a él no lo habían castigado, pero… cuando estaba frente a todos, en ese momento, cuando hablaba de lo que había pasado se notaba claramente que lo sentía por su equipo, que estaba comprometido con ellos, de su lado, igual que Saba, que apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño. A pesar de todo, estaba preocupado y estaba incómodo con la situación. Pero ella no lo había notado antes.

-Bueno… eso explica algo- comentó Creixell.

-No- dijo Ghana, sonaba molesta- nada de lo que ha pasado justifica lo que ha hecho Viper-

-No es para tanto, Gha… a final de cuentas son sólo carteles, una vez que la gente se acostumbre a los alaridos de Viper y al asunto ese del anillo que se ciñe...-

- ¿No es para tanto? ¡Ese mensaje es violento! Es…-

-Tiene razón- apoyó Saba.

-Bueno, no todo el mundo tiene sensibilidad élfica- acotó Marcus.

-Antes de venir aquí, los delegados tuvieron que llevar a tres niños a la enfermería, porque se pusieron a llorar- contó Ghana, con gravedad.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ru, incómodo- ni los del equipo se han puesto a llorar y francamente lo último que necesitamos es ese tipo de cosas-

- ¡No han llorado a propósito! Estaban escuchando el mensaje como tú o como yo, porque es imposible no hacerlo en esta escuela… y se tocaron de nervios-

-Pobres idiotas-

-Yo también lloré- admitió Ghana, mirando a Ru con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y de no haber sido porque lanzó la misma mirada de advertencia a todos, Artemis habría estado segura de que se avecinaba uno de sus enfrentamientos.

-Pero no por lo que escuché o porque Viper me de miedo, sino porque… es… ¿en qué tipo de lugar estamos para que venga una persona a gritarnos a todos así? A infundir miedo para ganarse respeto y con tanta violencia, sin tener la mínima consideración por las demás personas… ¿y los niños de primero? La escuela les acaba de empezar y…-

-Estás yendo muy lejos con tu sensibilidad, Gha- opinó Ru- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando han expulsado a un estudiante? ¿No piensas en él acaso? ¿Y en nosotros? ¿Y en Cástor? ¿No piensas en ellos tampoco? Lo que ha pasado va más allá de ese cartelito-

-No es sólo un cartelito. Y vas a ver ahorita que no es sólo un cartelito…- Ghana se metió una mano a la túnica y sacó un rollo de ella.

Lo extendió ante todos de un solo tirón: era uno de los carteles viperinos que estaban pegados por toda la escuela. ¿Lo había robado? Porque Artemis dudaba que Viper hubiera ido repartiendo por ahí los que le sobraron, es más, dudaba que los que estaban pegados en la pared no tuvieran algún tipo de protección ante ataques e intentos de robo. Tenía ganas de preguntarle cómo lo había obtenido, pero no lo hizo, porque en ese momento Ghana sacó su varita, con la mano que le quedaba libre, y apuntó a todos, como llamándolos a ver el cartel, pero también amenazándolos. No tenía cara de soportar muchas preguntas, tampoco.

-Gha, esa cosa grita- advirtió Creixell, nerviosamente, cuando Ghana se disponía a tocar el cartel con su varita.

Ghana ni siquiera la miró.

-Escuchen bien- les dijo antes de activar el cartel.

Todos se taparon los oídos de inmediato, excepto ella… que no hacía una sola mueca de dolor.

Artemis se quitó las manos de las orejas con cuidado y se sorprendió: aunque la cara de Viper se contorsionara en gestos horribles que le correspondían a alaridos más horribles, el volumen de su voz era normal, es más, estaba bajo.

Ghana de verdad era la mejor bruja de 4to. No. Sami lo era. Y Ghana también.

Uno a uno fueron destapándose las orejas y prestando atención al mensaje de Viper. Artemis oyó el asunto del anillo, lo de la vergüenza, nada nuevo, el equipo de quidditch y los eventos del martes… maldiciones, maldiciones, meter miedo, castigo, fuego eterno, maldiciones, Ghana tenía razón, el mensaje podía llegar a poner los nervios de punta…

-Aquí. Oigan-

"… _nuevas disposiciones emergerán, como resultado de los escandalosos __eventos que llenan de vergüenza a Goldenwand, disposiciones __dictadas por mi voz que las grabará con fuego sobre la piedra. La primera, __la implementación de un comando disciplinario que patrullará a vistas __y en secreto el incumplimiento de todas las normas que atenten __contra la disciplina de la escuela, pero más importante, este comando de encargará de encontrar, apresar y desarmar a todos los grupos de más de dos alumnos que se reúnan y que no cuenten con un permiso firmado por el Subdirector o el tutor del Señorío, con el permiso del Subdirector"_

-Mierda- soltó Marcus en un soplido- está hablando de nosotros. Sabe-

-No sabe- aclaró Ghana- pero en la escuela hay muchos que se reúnen para hacer cosas parecidas. No abrir puertas, pero sí practicar magia, aprender magia… él está hablando de todos-

-Eso no lo hace mejor- admitió Saba- tenemos que hacer algo-

-Tenemos que hacerlo ahora, no podemos esperar a ponernos de acuerdo, es ahora o…- por mucho que engrosó la voz o que intentó sostenerse las manos, Creixell no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

En realidad no importó, porque todos estaban igual. A Ghana le temblaban ambas manos, Marcus había empezado a sudar en la frente, Ru estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que parecía que quería arrancarse una parte… Saba jugaba con un pliegue de la túnica de Artemis y ella había empezado a apretarse el pulgar con fuerza.

No podía decir que fuera una de las que más entusiasmo sentía por la misión que tenían (recuperar los pasillos) o una de las que más se había esforzado en cumplir su parte de la mejor manera, pero tampoco tenía planeado echarse para atrás. Ella estaba tan decidida como el resto y sabía, como el resto, que tenían que intentarlo. Y quería los pasillos de vuelta, los extrañaba, ¡Ella y Saba los habían descubierto, por Merlín!... pero tampoco quería que la expulsaran.

-Dijo algo de personas encargadas de ejercer la disciplina- recordó Saba- delegados o profesores… pero el cartel ha salido hoy, por primera vez y Viper está en reunión con Dimber-

-A nosotros no nos ha dicho nada- dijo Ghana- a nadie que conozca-

-A Sami y a Hanna tampoco. Ellas dos me hubieran dicho. ¿Sami te ha dicho algo?- le preguntó Saba a Artemis

-Nada- respondió ella.

-Entonces es probable que todavía no haya reclutado a su gente-

-Pero lo va a hacer en cualquier momento- apuntó Creixell.

-Ese es el tiempo que tenemos- dijo Marcus, entendiendo la línea de Saba- desde ahora hasta…-

- ¿La próxima semana?-

Todos se miraron seriamente. Ninguno creía que Viper les fuera a dejar tanto tiempo.

-Va a seguir poniendo reglas. Prohibiendo cosas- advirtió Ghana- tenemos que adelantarnos-

-Al menos tenemos una ventaja… no nos está buscando a nosotros. Los seis no estamos en su mira- admitió Marcus.

- ¿Te refieres a que somos Invisibles?- preguntó Creixell.

-No. Viper va a estar más atento a otro tipo de alumnos, a los que tengan las características de los castigados del equipo de quidditch: de últimos cursos, hombres sobre todo, con algún tipo de libertad, miembros de un equipo bajo la tutela de un profesor joven-

-Artemis y yo estamos en la selección de esgrima que va a los Juegos- dijo Ghana.

-Sí, pero son mujeres, están en cuarto y las dos son Invisibles-

- ¿Cómo sabes?-

-Hay una lista no oficial de los no Invisibles. Hay todo un archivo, en realidad… y desde que entraron a la escuela no han aparecido ni un solo mes. En realidad, los únicos Stormenhand que salen siempre son Fleance, Greenhouse y Saba-

- ¡Ja! Machistas-

-No es momento de discutir eso, Creixell- pidió Saba- entonces- miró a Marcus- dices que Viper no nos va a tener en la mira tanto como a los demás-

-Entonces tenemos una sola oportunidad antes de que…-

-Tenemos una sola oportunidad de cualquier manera- cortó Creixell- si nos encuentran antes de que hagamos algo, nos castigan y dejamos de ser Invisibles… y si nos encuentran en plena acción, nos botan-

Marcus asintió.

-Tenemos que ir con todo, dispuestos a todo-

Todos asintieron.

- ¿Ru?- llamó Marcus- qué dices-

-Creixell, Ghana y yo tenemos ubicadas las puertas principales- respondió Ru, seriamente- ¿Cómo van los encantamientos para abrirlas y que no se cierren?-

-Para abrirlas, todo perfecto- reportó Saba, consultando con Artemis y Marcus, quienes asintieron- pero para cerrar…-

-La verdad es que he aprendido un encantamiento que podría ser útil para mantenerlas abiertas- cortó Marcus- pensaba enseñárselos en la semana, primero quería probarlo yo-

-No hay tiempo, consígueles a Artemis y Saba una copia del libro de donde lo sacaste-

-No lo saqué de un libro-

-Marcus…-

-No le dije nada-

-Marcus…-

-Sólo le pedí un favor… y él me juró que sería confidencial-

- ¡Marcus!-

- ¡Bridge sabe cosas! Podríamos haber hecho esto mucho antes si le hubiera preguntado lo que quería desde el inicio-

- ¡Podríamos haberle pedido a Dimber que lo hiciera todo por nosotros, pero esa no era la idea! Quedamos en que no íbamos a meter a nadie en nuestros asuntos, menos a los profesores…-

- ¡Él no va a decir nada!-

- ¡Ese no es el problema, genio!- Ru tomó una bocanada de aire como si acabara de correr mil metros- imagínate que usamos el poderoso encantamiento. Cuando se metan a investigar quién hizo lo que hicimos, van a encontrar restos del encantamiento… ¡Y Bridge sabrá que fuiste tú! ¿Entiendes? Tú, el único señalado… y ya no buscarían restos en todas las varitas, sólo en la tuya. ¿No has escuchado lo que le pasó a Harris? Podrían castigar a todo Stormenhand, pero tú serías el único expulsado-

-Cualquiera podría haber aprendido ese encantamiento-

-Sólo nosotros sabemos de los pasillos-

-Bridge no me señalaría, él no es Gabrián-

-Pero le ocultaste la verdad de los Pasillos, Marcus- intervino Ghana- Ru tiene razón, Bridge resentirá eso y aunque no lo haga, aunque se calle, hay mil caminos que Viper puede tomar para llegar a ti. Porque lo va a tomar personal, él cerró los pasillos, después de todo. No podemos usar ese encantamiento-

-Entonces no tenemos nada- Marcus se paró de la mesa de un salto y caminó hacia el fondo del salón.

Artemis miró a Ru, quería hacerle saber que lo apoyaba, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, había vuelto a reconcentrarse en sí mismo y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que empezó a ponérsele rojo, como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Pero lo entendía. Ahí estaban ellos, estudiantes de cuarto, tratando de encontrar una salida fácil a una de las cosas más difíciles que tendrían que afrontar en su vida escolar. Estudiantes de cuarto que querían ganarle a Viper, a un Viper furioso y atento.

En teoría sonaba justo como algo que ellos querrían hacer, algo que solían hacer, romper reglas, sólo que esta vez un poquito más. Pero el peligro era mayor. No era un vuelo en la noche o una liberación de _avens_.

Y no se le ocurría qué hacer.

-Ya- anunció Ru y todos, hasta Marcus que estaba al fondo, lo miraron- no tenemos que abrir todas- Ru hablaba con cuidado, como si fuera la primera vez que traducía sus pensamientos a palabras. Como si se estuviera explicando a sí mismo la secuencia de movimientos que tenía que hacer para ganar una partida de ajedrez mágico, su deporte favorito- basta con que abramos una, entremos, lleguemos a un corazón y desde ahí podremos ir abriendo las demás, pero no por ahora-

- ¿Y si Viper encuentra la puerta abierta?- preguntó Creixell.

-No va a estar abierta. Después de encontrar un corazón, lo marcamos, salimos y cerramos, pero con un encantamiento que podamos abrir nosotros-

-Define "corazón"- pidió Marcus.

-Una convergencia de pasillos-

-Suena bien- dijo Saba, esbozando una sonrisita- tenemos encantamientos para abrir, para cerrar y para marcar-

-Pero la puerta que vayamos a abrir no tiene que ser muy conocida- propuso Ghana- para que Viper no lo note.

-Eso también lo tenemos- dijo Creixell- todo un listado-

-Entonces tenemos todo- Ghana también sonrió nerviosa- y esto suena más sencillo que lo que planeábamos hacer-

-Es una medida temporal. Igual vamos a necesitar del antiguo plan para abrir todas las puertas- advirtió Ru.

-Pero es perfecto porque ahora la preocupación principal de Viper no son los pasillos- acotó Saba.

-Exacto-

- ¿Cuándo vamos?- preguntó Creixell, con ansia.

-Hoy en la noche- respondió Ru.

Todos se quedaron atónitos pero ninguno se atrevió a replicar. Esa era una de las virtudes de Ru: solía decir aquello en lo que todos estaban pensando pero que nadie quería admitir. Y Artemis supo desde que le explicaron la situación que cualquiera que fuera la decisión que tomaran, tendrían que hacerlo pronto, dos días como máximo.

¿Estaban Saltando al vacío sin una Ursa Ater que les detuviera la caída? Sí. ¿Estaban caminando a media noche por el Bosque de Stormenhand bañados en Fuego de Lámpade y con la capucha baja? Sí. Pero no podían dejar de hacerlo. Y, la verdad, era el mejor plan que tenían.

Todos lo sabían, Artemis estaba segura de que todos lo sabían, pero nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Ru.

Saba miró a Artemis significativamente. Ella asintió. Parecía que las probabilidades de expulsión se elevaban si se trataba de ellos, después de todo, acababan de cometer su gran infracción anual, que por sí sola podría ponerlos de cabeza en la calle. Y si les iniciaban un proceso disciplinario y descubrían en qué otras cosas estaban metidos…

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-No es la primera vez- le dijo a su mejor amigo.

-Igual tenemos que tener cuidado. Viper podría ponerse a hurgar en nuestro historial y si se entera de tus aniversarios…-

-Ya lo había pensado- admitió Artemis- pero tampoco es la primera vez-

-Sí, felizmente nos hemos dedicado a la vida licenciosa todos estos años- Saba la sonrió.

-Ha salido el sol- Creixell había caminado hasta las ventanas y descorrido las cortinas- este clima está loco…-

-Pero es un día precioso: el cielo está celeste y hace frío- le dijo Ghana, yendo hasta ella- ¿almorzamos afuera?-

-Sí, se me antoja-

-Ojalá que la noche esté igual de clara- deseó Marcus en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ru.

-Porque hay examen de Astrología-

-Ah, el examen que dice Wingolf que nos va a tomar para comprobar que al menos sabemos leer- Saba soltó una risita malintencionada.

-Ese tipo es un idiota- opinó Creixell- lo único que me consuela es que Gabrián le debe hacer la vida imposible como su novia-

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Bueno…- dijo Saba, unos segundos luego- ¿a qué hora quieres que nos encontremos, Ru?-

Ru, todavía sonriendo, respondió.

-6:30 frente a la enfermería. Hay que aprovechar la confusión de esa hora-

- ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Marcus.

-Vamos a la puerta, abrimos, entramos, nos dividimos en grupos de dos, buscamos el corazón más cercano. La pareja que lo encuentre primero avisa a las demás-

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Creixell.

-_Bolas perseguidoras_- respondió Artemis.

-Excelente- Ru le sonrió rápidamente- marcamos y salimos. No es necesario que lo hagamos juntos. Nos volvemos a encontrar al frente de la enfermería. Ahora, Marcus, Saba y Artemis no pueden hacer pareja entre ellos, porque son los que saben marcar-

-Ya, yo voy contigo- le dijo Marcus.

El estómago de Artemis rugió por la decepción.

-Yo voy con Saba- dijo Ghana.

-Bueno, Artemis y yo seremos el equipo ganador- anunció Creixell, sonriéndole abiertamente a Artemis- ¿qué más?-

-Coartadas- apuntó Ru- no muy elaboradas-

-Sale. Qué más-

-Joshua- todos miraron a Ru con los ojos bien abiertos cuando lo dijo- si algo pasa, la primera persona que va a desfilar delante de Viper va a ser él-

- ¿Lo asustamos para que no vaya con él?- preguntó Marcus.

-No. Viper lo va a llamar de todas maneras- dijo Ghana.

-Por eso necesitamos otra intervención tuya, Saba- le pidió Ru- que ni siquiera se acuerde de los demás conocemos los pasillos-

-No hay problema-

-Pero Viper igual lo va a interrogar- acotó Ghana.

-Es su castigo por traicionarnos-

-Pensé que golpearlo fue su castigo-

- ¿De verdad quieres empezar una pelea ahora, Gha?-

-No-

-Entonces deja de presionarme, estoy tratando de armar todo. A ver, qué se me escapa…

- ¿Qué pasa si nos encuentran?-

-Corremos. Y nos encontramos en el salón destruido. Ya. ¿Pensaron en sus coartadas?-

-Pido enfermedad- Artemis levantó la mano.

Los demás gruñeron. Era la coartada más sencilla y la que a Artemis se le acomodaba mejor, no sólo porque con los años se había vuelto una experta autoenfermándose, o porque para un gran número de sus conocidos (como Miss Grapehood y su querido capitán) su nombre era sinónimo de enfermería, sino porque esa noche de viernes era su primera reunión con Gamma, a solas. Y si iba a faltar a eso, tenía que tener una buena excusa, una con la que él estuviera satisfecho.

…..

-Pensé que si Greenhouse te volvía a ver enferma, te mataría-

-Ajá-

-Pero has pedido enfermedad como tu coartada-

Artemis miró a Saba con una sonrisita.

- ¿Tienes un plan maquiavélico?- le preguntó su mejor amigo, intrigado.

Ella no le respondió, se conformó con volver a sonreírle mientras esparcía un poco de polvo azul sobre el caldero con el que estaban trabajando en clase de Pociones.

Después de clase, Artemis y Saba corrieron a las cocinas. Sabían que el Comedor y los pasillos aledaños iban a estar atestados de personas, igual que en el desayuno, y querían aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuvieran antes de que eso sucediera. Además, ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de desayunar, por lo que se morían de hambre.

-Greenhouse ha cambiado las dietas algunas personas y me ha quitado el pan, las pastas y las aceitunas- le contó Artemis, mientras esperaban a que los elfos les prepararan una canasta con sus pedidos.

-Eso ha sido como escupirte en la cara- rió Saba.

-Exacto. Así que me enfermo, voy a la enfermería y Miss Grapehood verá que estoy débil y yo le diré que es por la nueva dieta-

-Y de vuelta las aceitunas-

-Exacto-

-Pero ayer te comiste tres panes con aceituna en el desayuno-

-Greenhouse me hizo hacer tres series de 50 abdominales antes de empezar el entrenamiento. Una serie por cada pan, 10 abdominales por aceituna -

-Y sería culpa de Greenhouse, por lo que él no te castigará-

-Exacto-

-Entonces vas a guardar tus mil kilos de aceituna para después-

-Ajá-

Aguantarse el hambre no era sólo una estrategia para que la enfermera desechara la dieta que Greenhouse le había dado, sino que formaba parte de un plan más integral que había ido maquinando desde el momento en el que supo que necesitaba una coartada: aprovecharía el hecho de que no cenó la noche anterior ni desayunó esa mañana, lo reforzaría con la falta de almuerzo y dejaría que las fuerzas le fallen durante la clase de esgrima. Pólux se daría cuenta de que estaba rara, ella le diría que se sentía un poco débil y como nunca había dado signos de debilidad antes, el profesor pensaría que era una causa externa a ella. Le dejaría la confirmación a la enfermera, a la que la enviarían enseguida (y en ese tránsito ella aprovecharía su varita para empeorarse), y la culpa caería directa o indirectamente en el genio de la esgrima. Miss Grapehood la enviaría a cenar y dormir y así mataba tres pájaros de un solo tiro: por un lado, un profesor y la enfermera atestiguarían que ella no podría haber hecho nada en la noche porque estaba físicamente destruida, segundo, comería aceitunas sin tener que atrofiarse los abdominales al día siguiente y tercero, no iría a su reunión con Gamma por causas que él entendía perfectamente.

Se había vuelto bastante buena en eso de las coartadas. Con toda la experiencia que Saba y ella habían acumulado en los años…

Sólo para darle un poco más de fuerza a la coartada, se agenció un par de ojeras pronunciadas y ojos caídos antes de la clase de Transformaciones, así, Gamma no tomaría la noticia tan sorpresivamente.

Felizmente el profesor no la detuvo cuando acabó su clase.

-Guárdame pareja- le pidió Saba a Artemis al salir del salón.

- ¿A dónde vas?-

-A empezar mi parte- susurró el elfo.

Artemis asintió e intentó no seguir con la mirada a su amigo mientras se adelantaba en la multitud y lograba hacer que Joshua lo acompañara por un camino diferente. Había aprendido que era mejor no pensar en lo que se estaba a punto de hacer cuando se trataba uno de _esos_ asuntos, como liberar a los _avens_ de Edge o volar en la noche.

Joshua llegó al gimnasio antes de que la clase empezara. Artemis lo vio de lejos, mientras recogía los aparejos de esgrima para ella y Saba, lucía bien, sabía donde estaba, hacia dónde iba y a parte de uno que otro tropezón, estaba completamente consiente de su cuerpo.

Ru pasó a su lado, en su camino al baño.

- ¿Lo hizo ya?- le preguntó, fingiendo que dejaba caer su careta.

-Sí- respondió Artemis.

-Debería lucir más confundido-

-Confía en Saba-

Aunque la verdad era que ella misma dudaba de si su mejor amigo había podido lograrlo. Últimamente sus atributos élficos habían estado un poco desorientados, aunque Saba no lo quisiera reconocer.

Ru se fue sin decirle nada y ella empezó a prepararse para la clase, siempre atenta a la puerta del gimnasio, pero Saba no llegó sino hasta media hora después, cuando ya habían terminado el calentamiento y estaban a punto de empezar a trabajar en parejas.

Ni bien entró al gimnasio se le acercó al profesor Pólux y le entregó una tarjetita naranja, que justificaba su tardanza y corrió hacia donde estaba Artemis, esperándolo con sus aparejos listos.

-Ya está- le dijo él, respondiéndole a la mirada fija que le dedicaba su mejor amiga- las dos cosas-

-Estás sudando- notó Artemis, preocupada.

-No es nada- sonrió Saba- tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba, nada más. Estoy bien, no te preocupes… más bien deberías empezar a desmayarte en cualquier momento-

-Sí, ya me duele la cabeza-

- ¿Te has enfermado?-

-No, no como desde el almuerzo de ayer-

- ¡Saludo!- gritó el profesor Pólux, indicándoles a todos sus alumnos que asumieran la primera posición- recuerden, lo que va a hacer que sus armas no los dirijan a ustedes, será el nivel de concentración que tengan-

- ¿Vamos a hacer el asunto de las espadas locas?- le preguntó Saba a Artemis.

Ella asintió con pena.

Unas semanas atrás, el profesor Pólux empezó un nuevo capítulo en la enseñanza del curso que prefería mantener en secreto hasta que estuvieran preparados. Por lo pronto, sus calentamientos mentales eran más rigurosos y hacía que sus alumnos se pusieran en parejas para pelear, como de costumbre, pero agregaba algo especial: le daba a sus armas cierta voluntad propia y se convertían en una especie de potros salvajes. A Artemis le encantaba domar su florete.

- ¡Atentos! Ya-

Las armas, además de voluntad, adquirían peso y eso fue algo que Artemis no notó hasta ese instante (después de haberse saltado tres comidas), cuando su florete se hizo de plomo y empezó a pasearla por todas partes, haciendo florituras en el aire y girando el mango tan rápido como podía para desestabilizarla. Hasta que lo logró: Artemis se tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó sentada en el piso, abrazando el florete para que dejara de convulsionar.

El profesor Pólux corrió hacia ella en un instante y desencantó el florete tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Estás bien, Artemis?- le preguntó, agachándose para estar a su altura- estás un poco… pálida-

-No estoy enferma- aseguró Artemis- Miss Grapehood me revisó-

-Lo sé, por eso me preocupa… ¿has comido algo que te haya caído mal?-

-No, sólo la dieta del capitán-

Pólux le tocó la frente a Artemis con cuidado.

-Merlín, Artemis, estás sudando helado… esto es bien raro- miró a Saba, que también tenía abrazado su florete- ¿ha estado así todo el día?-

-No me di cuenta- mintió el elfo- pero… se ha estado quedando dormida en clase-

El profesor miró a Artemis con preocupación, mientras le acariciaba cuidadosamente la cabeza.

-Estás débil- le dijo, con cariño- bueno, Saba, acompáñala a la enfermería y dile a Miss Grapehood que yo digo que le de un pedazo grande de chocolate y que vea que hace con esa dieta que tiene…-

-Sí profesor-

- ¿Te puedes parar, Artemis?-

-Sí-

-Anda con cuidado-

Artemis y Saba dejaron el gimnasio a paso lento y cuidadoso, sin volverse, pero seguros de que tenían cuatro pares de ojos mirándolos por lo bajo. Tal vez hasta sonriendo.

Una vez dentro del Castillo Joven, Artemis sacó la varita del bolsillo externo de su túnica, de manera lenta y disimulada y deslizó sus manos por las mangas de su casaca deportiva hasta que las tuvo apretadas contra su vientre con la varita apuntándole firmemente la boca del estómago.

-Saba- llamó- cuenta hasta tres y sostenme-

-Listo-

Artemis tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y apretó todavía más fuerte su varita contra la boca del estómago mientras decía las palabras que casi la hacen desmayarse en esa ocasión.

Saba la sostuvo a tiempo.

- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó.

-Siempre me olvido de lo horrible que es- admitió Artemis.

-Te ves muy mal-

-Siento como si no hubiera comido en semanas-

Saba pasó uno de los brazos de Artemis alrededor de su hombro y empezó a caminar con ella a cuestas por los pasillos de la escuela, de camino a la enfermería.

Los carteles viperinos les hacían compañía a cada paso, gritando sus maldiciones con una voz que a Artemis le pareció todavía más fuerte que en la mañana. Probablemente el rostro del Sub-Director se estuviera contorsionando en muecas imposibles de creer, pero ella no quería toparse ni de casualidad con ninguno de esos carteles, estaba muy débil como para estar segura de que no iba a desmayarse de la impresión.

Saba apuró el paso y Artemis lo siguió como pudo. No era bonito estar en esa situación, completamente solos en los pasillos con un montón de Vipers dando de alaridos histéricos, casi se sentía como si estuvieran pasando por un largo callejón de la vergüenza, con miles de personas a sus flancos gritándoles lo malos e inútiles que eran y amenazándolos de la peor manera.

Su mejor amigo se subió la capucha.

-No tienes que hacer eso, ya sé que son ustedes- dijo una voz desde atrás.

Artemis y Saba se volvieron con cuidado.

Era Sean, parado a unos metros de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas tan juntas que parecían una gran ola negra.

-No puedo creer lo que están haciendo- les dijo, antes de que tuvieran tiempo si quiera de pensar qué hacía él detrás de ellos.

-Artemis se enferma seguido- respondió Saba, tranquilamente.

-Sí, eso pensé al principio- admitió Sean, acercándose a ellos con cautela- pero ya había visto a Marcus actuando raro hoy en la mañana… y a ti desapareciendo con Joshua antes de la clase-

- ¿Y?-

-No soy idiota. Pensaba que ustedes tampoco, por eso vine… y te vi enfermándote-

-No viste nada- le espetó Artemis bruscamente.

-Estabas caminando normal y luego casi te desmayas-

-Porque casi me desmayo, idiota-

-Sean, Artemis no se siente bien, tengo que llevarla a la enfermería antes de que…-

- ¿Antes de que qué? Ella se enfermó, que se desenferme-

Saba sonrió con un aire paternal y trató de tranquilizar a Sean con una mano.

-A ver- le dijo, tranquilamente- ¿por qué se habría enfermado Artemis?-

-Por la misma razón que Marcus estaba raro y que tú te llevaste a Joshua-

-Creo que estás imaginando cosas para llamar nuestra atención. Si quieres volver a hablarle a la gente, no hay problema, es normal que nos extrañes-

- ¡No me imagino nada! ¡Ustedes están creando coartadas!-

- ¿Y para qué serían esas coartadas?-

-No lo sé bien, pero es algo que tiene que ver con Viper-

A pesar de que Saba tratara a Sean como un niño idiota con bastante imaginación, él no dejaba de enfrentarse a ellos, como si no se diera cuenta de las intenciones de Saba. Para él era un asunto serio.

-Lo de los pasillos me pareció la estupidez más grande del mundo porque había mucha probabilidad de que los atraparan, pensé que eran un montón de imbéciles que querían hacerse los temerarios, pero ahora…- Sean se les acercó dando de zancadas. Artemis se dio cuenta de que su frente estaba llena de sudor- no puedo creer que hayan decidido entregarse en bandeja de plata. Viper está más molesto que nunca y a ustedes se les ocurre retarlo. Los que están imaginando cosas son ustedes porque creen que pueden ser más inteligentes y más fuertes que el Sub-director…-

-No estamos haciendo nada, Sean- aseguró Saba, sonriéndole con confianza- Artemis está enferma porque su capitán le ha quitado casi toda la comida diaria para que esté más flaca y lo que quiere es que le devuelvan al menos las aceitunas, tal vez por eso exageró las cosas un poco… y todos sabemos que tenemos a Viper sobre la nuca…-

-Es tan estúpido que quieran hacerse expulsar-

-Sean, ya basta. No vamos a hacer nada-

-No puedo convencerlos de que no hagan nada ¿no? Porque, digo, tú eres el más inteligente, elfo. Y sé que si le digo a Ru, porque sé que Ru está detrás de todo, me va a moler a golpes como molió a Joshua. Pero tú…-

- ¡Escúchame! No hay nada de qué convencer a nadie, ¡Merlín, Sean! Me estás empezando a sacar de mis casillas-

-No me siento bien- informó Artemis, mirándolos de reojo.

Sean los miró fijamente unos segundos. No estaba molesto ni irritado, después de todo estaba fuera de peligro, sólo parecía preocupado.

-Nos tenemos que ir- le dijo Saba, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro- y tú tienes que regresar al gimnasio. Chau y gracias por preocuparte, aunque fueran estupideces tuyas, aprecio la intención-

Artemis y Saba le dieron la espalda y empezaron a dar de zancadas lo más disimuladamente que pudieron. La presencia de Sean se había vuelto aún más fuerte que la de Viper, sobre todo porque los llenaba de culpa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- susurró Saba, conservaba el tono tranquilo con el que había mantenido toda la conversación con Sean. Por su voz parecía que cada detalle estaba bajo su control, pero Artemis sabía que no era así, lo conocía demasiado.

- ¿No lo has convencido?- preguntó ella, sorprendida. Estaba segura de que su mejor amigo había usado sus ojitos para hacer que Sean se tragara toda la historia.

-No-

- ¿Por qué? Si ese idiota sale de aquí… puede que no diga nada, pero si nos encuentran y alguien le pregunta--

-Ya sé, por eso te dije que tenemos que hacer algo- le cortó Saba, empezando a desesperarse.

- ¡Entonces hazlo!-

- ¡Estoy muy cansado!- explotó el elfo, conteniéndose lo más que pudo- he hecho lo mejor que he podido con Joshua, pero simplemente no me alcanza la elfidad para convencer a Sean- le confesó su mejor amigo.

Eso era. Todo ese tiempo, todas esas fallas en la percepción, en su sentido de la dirección, tenían una sola razón: a Saba le estaban fallando sus poderes élficos. Como el año anterior. Por eso se había puesto a sudar de pronto, por eso sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro como haces de luz, porque estaba tratando de buscar una manera de solucionar las cosas que cubriera las carencias que, en primer lugar, no tenía que tener.

Pobre Saba.

-Que venga- le indicó Artemis a su mejor amigo- y tápame lo más que puedas-

Suspiró.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Ella no le respondió, ni siquiera había pensado bien, pero no soportaba verlo así.

Se sacudió de Saba y fingió caer desmayada, lo más estrepitosa y sonoramente que pudo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Artemis!- gritó Saba, hincándose a su lado.

- ¿Viene?- le preguntó Artemis, abriendo un ojo ligeramente.

-Escucho pasos-

Artemis cerró los ojos lo más rápido que pudo y escondió la mano con la que empuñaba la varita tras su túnica.

- ¡Artemis! ¡Artemis, despiértate!- pidió Saba, abofeteándola con suavidad.

Los pasos curiosos que se oían a lo lejos se convirtieron en trote ligero y terminaron con un rápido correteo. Artemis apretó la varita bajo su túnica y esperó.

- ¿Qué pasó?- era la voz de Sean, muy cerca, seguro todavía estaba parado, pero ya estaba junto a Saba. Tenía que esperar a que su mejor amigo lo acercara más.

-No sé, se desplomó y no la puedo llevar porque pesa mucho-

-Seguro se echó una enfermedad muy fuerte-

-Ni siquiera sé cuál como para poder curarla y llevarla a la enfermería-

- ¿Por qué será tan inútil esta chica?-

Artemis juró que lo patearía cuando todo acabara.

-Fíjate si está respirando- dijo Saba- su pecho no se levanta-

Listo.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Fíjate!-

-Ya, no grites, nos van a escuchar los delegados-

¡Ahora!

- _¡Oblivate!_- gritó Artemis, incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo y apuntando ciegamente.

El encantamiento le dio justo en el pecho a Sean, quien se quedó sorprendido unos segundos, con los ojos desencajados. Igual que Saba, tras él.

……

- ¿Me vas a decir dónde aprendiste eso?- le preguntó Saba.

Artemis y Saba no habían cruzado una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la enfermería, oyendo los lamentos de Miss Grapehood hacia Artemis, que hacía unos días nada más había estado sana (dentro de lo que cabía) y que se había enfermado por algo tan tonto y caprichoso, las mismas características con las que empezó a despotricar de su queridísimo Gerard Greenhouse, que "podía tener todas las virtudes del mundo, pero al que le faltaba entender que no lo sabía todo".

Ni siquiera intercambiaron una sonrisita cómplice cuando Miss Grapehood le dio dos canastitas a Artemis, una llena de chocolate y otra llena de aceitunas negras y verdes, como parte de su tratamiento. Artemis sólo asintió cuando la enfermera le aseguró que cambiaría la dieta que le había dado su capitán y que le jalaría las orejas hasta que quedaran largas y puntiagudas como las de ella. Nada. Ni siquiera una pequeña pizca de orgullo malévolo, cuando había imaginado todo el día que podría dar carcajadas de bruja mala.

Artemis y Saba no se dijeron nada porque los dos sabían cuales eran sus posiciones respecto a lo que había pasado y también sabían que era bastante estúpido ponerse a discutir antes de hacer lo que iban a hacer, sobre todo cuando se trataba de tamaña ruptura de reglas.

Saba le habló minutos después, tal vez estaba esperando que ella se tranquilizara para increparla.

-Sami no me enseñó nada- respondió ella.

Se habían alojado bajo unas escaleras delgadas que estaban a un par de pasillos de la enfermería. Ni bien llegaron al lugar, Artemis se quitó la enfermedad y empezó a devorar lo que Miss Grapehood le había regalado, al principio con hambre real, pero después de las primeras tres barras de chocolate, lo hacía solo para evitar la conversación con su mejor amigo. Pero eso no lo detuvo.

-Lo sé, Sami no te enseñaría esas cosas-

-No quería usarlo hoy-

- ¿Es la primera vez que lo usas?-

-Sí-

- ¿Y si salía mal?-

Artemis miró a Saba fijamente.

-Tenía que hacer algo- le dijo, dándole a entender, con la mirada, que lo había hecho para salvarle el pellejo. Y que no se lo decía con la intención de sacarle algo en cara o de reprocharle, sino para explicarse.

Su mejor amigo no dijo nada.

- ¿Es horrible?- preguntó Artemis, al rato.

-No. Un poco-

-No se lo voy a hacer a todos-

-Sí, yo sé, pero eso no me tranquiliza-

- ¿Qué diferencia tiene con lo que hemos estado haciendo con Sami todo este tiempo?- le preguntó Artemis, hablándole a una aceituna.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos. No quería ponerse a pensar demasiado antes de ir a los pasillos secretos de Stormenhand, pero tampoco podía dejar que Saba pensara lo que quisiera de ella sin la mejor justificación.

-Los _patronus_ son buenos- respondió su mejor amigo, también sin hablarle a ella.

-No soy tan salvaje- le recordó Artemis, sonriendo tímidamente, aún sin mirarle- ya casi es hora-

-Voy a dejarle tus canastas a los elfos. Te veo ahí-

-Ya-

Artemis se subió la capucha antes de salir de su escondite, aunque la tela no aislara el sonido, no tenía ganas de enfrentar descubierta los carteles viperinos. Había algo en ellos que hacía imposible el acostumbrarse… o tal vez todavía era muy pronto para familiarizarse con las amenazas.

Su mente estaba curiosamente en blanco. Nada de ecos de las palabras de Saba o imágenes salpicadas de la cara de Sean, no, sólo el sonido de sus pasos retumbando en su cerebro como si se tratara de un salón vacío y el recuerdo del sabor de las aceitunas en la punta de la lengua, nada más. Los gritos de Viper llegaban y se iban, sabía que tendría que escucharlos mucho tiempo más, por lo que no se preocupó en retenerlos, no en ese momento.

Tenía que estar preparada para otra cosa.

Qué placentera sensación de oquedad.

- ¡Hey, Artemis!- llamó alguien, por lo bajo.

Artemis se volvió.

Creixell la miraba fijamente, indicándole que la siguiera.

Artemis miró a su alrededor, ni siquiera estaba cerca de la enfermería.

-Ya estamos todos- le dijo Creixell, cuando las dos se juntaron- Ru y Ghana salieron primero de clase, así que ya deben estar en el lugar… Marcus y yo nos encontramos con Saba por las cocinas y los dos ya salieron… así que tenemos que caminar rápido. Ya casi son las 6:30-

Artemis asintió y dejó que Creixell la condujera a través de los corredores. Pasaron la enfermería, pasaron por el salón destruido, dieron un par de vueltas de esquina y unos minutos después se encontraron con un portal que a Artemis le parecía conocido.

El portal llevaba a las mazmorras.

- ¿Te acordaste?- le preguntó Creixell, antes de empezar a bajar por las escaleras.

Artemis negó, aunque no podía evitar la sensación de haber recorrido ese camino antes.

-Aquí- Creixell señaló una puerta vieja y destartalada- armario de calderos. Gabrián nos castigó en tercero-

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Artemis, señalando la puerta con sorpresa. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo, no sólo un año.

-Ajá. Ese fue el día en el que Saba y tú nos mostraron los pasillos-

-Ah-

-Y hoy es cuando los recuperamos. Por eso se me ocurrió buscar una puerta por aquí-

-Hubo un problema- confesó Artemis.

La sonrisa de Creixell no decayó un solo centímetro. Tampoco estaba esperando que lo hiciera… y la verdad era que Artemis prefería decírselo a ella, no sólo porque era la persona que mejor iba a tomar el asunto, sino porque así no tendría que confesárselo a Ru. Y Ru no la miraría como Saba.

-Sean- continuó.

-Se fue a buscarlos, ¿no? Sí, Marcus me dijo que lo había quedado mirando en la clase de Pociones… ya me estaba imaginando algo así. ¿Qué les dijo?-

-Que no debíamos hacer esto-

-Marica… ¿nada más?-

-No-

- ¿Ustedes que hicieron?-

-Lo confundí- mintió Artemis.

No podía decirle que había aprendido por su cuenta un encantamiento que, al parecer, no era bien aceptado por el público, porque entonces ella repetiría todo tal y como lo había escuchado y todos la mirarían como Saba la miró. Ru la miraría así. Y pensarían que ella los iba a atacar cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

- ¿Lo confundiste bien?- preguntó Creixell, preocupada.

-Saba empezó a persuadirlo, no fue suficiente, entonces lo confundí-

-Felizmente eres práctica- Creixell suspiró y luego le sonrió- ojalá que sepa quedarse con la boca callada, porque si Viper lo llama…-

-Sí-

-En fin, no importa ahora. Lo bueno de meterse en líos así es que ya son de por sí gordos y cualquier problema extra no parece pesar tanto. Total, si nos expulsan, no le vamos a tener que ver la cara a ese miedoso de porquería nunca más-

Artemis asintió, mirando fijamente a Creixell y su sonrisa bonachona y su manera de caminar de niño y la varita fija en su cabello, soportando el moño que siempre se hacía. Parecía que estaba yendo al encuentro de una amiga a la que no veía hacía tiempo o hacia un regalo sorpresa. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa. Y se moría de miedo, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

Stormenhand era cuna de gente rara, pensó Artemis usando las palabras que una vez Joshua le dirigió a ella, rara hasta para gente mágica.

-Ru me contó lo que le hicieron a Elmira-

-Ah…-

-Gracias- Creixell le sonrió ampliamente, con los ojitos brillosos- es una de las cosas más bonitas que han hecho por mí-

Artemis se encogió de hombros, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Finalmente llegaron. Saba, Ru, Marcus y Ghana los esperaban conversando tranquilamente.

Estaban bien metidos en las mazmorras, tanto que el aire se había enrarecido al punto de dar la impresión de que se respiraba agua ahí abajo. Las luces eran escasas, incluso las invocadas mágicamente, tal vez por la mala iluminación, los cuadros que estaban ahí (no había una sola armadura o algún busto, sólo cuadros) parecían más tétricos y bruscos de los que estaban en la superficie.

-Ha habido un problema con Sean- fue lo primero que dijo Creixell cuando llegó- pero Artemis y Saba ya se encargaron de todo-

- ¿Va a hablar?- preguntó Ru.

-No creo- admitió Saba- lo persuadí-

-Y lo confundí- agregó Artemis.

-6:30- anunció Ghana- todos ya deben estar fuera. Es hora-

-Vemos lo de Sean después. Ya, a ver- Ru reunió la atención de todos- Este pasillo tiene bastantes bifurcaciones, Creixell, Ghana y yo guiaremos cada pareja. Marcus y yo entramos primero, corremos a la bifurcación que está más lejos si nos vamos de frente. Luego vienen Artemis y Creixell, doblan a la de la izquierda después de cien pasos. Al final entran Saba y Ghana, doblan a la de la izquierda después de trescientos pasos. El primero que encuentre un corazón, manda una bola perseguidora a cada pareja, ni bien la reciban, corren fuera de los pasillos y se quedan haciendo guardia aquí. Si algo sale mal, nos vemos en el salón destruido-

-Todo va a estar bien. No es tan difícil- animó Creixell.

- ¿Quién abre?-

Artemis, Saba y Marcus se miraron.

- ¡Rápido!- gruñó Ru- ¿Quién abre?-

-Los tres-

A la vez que se ofrecía, Marcus dio un paso delante de todos y enfrentó el gran cuadro que ocultaba una entrada secreta. Artemis y Saba se pararon en sus flancos y desenvainaron sus varitas

-Cuando estemos dentro ni se les ocurra quedarse pensando como idiotas- les dijo Ru, seriamente- tenemos que hacer esto rápido. Cuando tengamos de vuelta los pasillos ya podrán regodearse como quieran-

Todos asintieron.

-Sólo recuerden lo que hemos estado practicando- susurró Marcus.

Un par de semanas atrás a Marcus le había empezado una extraña especie de pena por los encantamientos que aprendían. Artemis supuso que era una de esas cosas místicas con las que solía salir, pero luego él mismo les explicó que no era justo que todos los encantamientos no tuvieran la oportunidad de salir de ellos, porque eventualmente sólo escogerían al más útil y desecharían los demás. Entonces a Saba se le ocurrió (más que nada para que Marcus se dejara de joder) unir los encantamientos en uno solo, que sería más potente.

Lo único que tenían que hacer era pronunciar bien, no hablar el uno sobre el otro y apuntar justo a tiempo.

-A la de tres- empezó Marcus- una, dos, ¡tres!-

- _¡Cistem Aperio!- _susurró Artemis.

El cuadro empezó a temblar intensamente.

- _¡Lockslear Maxima!-_ dijo Saba.

- _Portus Revelio!- _exclamó Marcus ni bien Saba terminó de hablar.

El cuadro empezó a temblar más y más fuerte, como si quisiera hacerse a un lado pero una mano invisible lo mantuviera en su sitio. Artemis apretó su varita… el encantamiento estaba funcionando, pero tal vez era necesario hacerlo dos veces.

- _¡Cistem Aperio!_- susurró, una vez más.

- _¡Lockslear Máxima!_- la siguió Saba, reaccionando a tiempo.

- _¡Portus Revelio!_-

El cuadro dio una última sacudida y se hizo a un lado.

-Vamos-

Ru pasó junto a ellos de inmediato y entró a la red corriendo. Marcus tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego desapareció como un torpedo en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Artemis se despidió de Saba con una sonrisa y le indicó a Creixell con un movimiento de la cabeza que era hora de que ellas entraran también.

Cuando la última pareja entró y Saba cerró la entrada tras ellos, los pasillos se sumieron en la más profunda oscuridad.

-_Lumus_- convocaron Artemis y Creixell a la vez.

Era una sensación extraña estar de vuelta en la oscuridad de los pasillos y aunque Ru les hubiera pedido que no se detuvieran en contemplaciones Artemis no pudo evitar el deseo de quedarse quieta unos segundos, para acostumbrarse al tipo de oscuridad que tenían los pasillos, que era diferente al resto de oscuridades que conocía. No sólo por lo húmedo cerrado del lugar, sino porque… olía diferente. Y se sentía diferente. Para empezar porque no le daba miedo, como la oscuridad del Lago de Stormenhand.

Pero Ru tenía razón, ya tendrían tiempo para regodearse en esa oscuridad cuando los pasillos volvieran a ser suyos.

-Cien pasos- indicó Creixell- izquierda- le dijo, tomándola de la muñeca para que siguiera sus pasos sin peligro de perderse.

Ni bien doblaron el pasillo, dejaron de trotar y se separaron. Cada una tomó un flanco para revisar, en busca de nuevos pasillos que se abrieran.

El trabajo no parecía tan difícil, después de todo, lo único que Artemis y Creixell tenían que hacer era caminar con la varita casi rozando la pared y fijarse bien si es que había alguna abertura por la que pudieran ir. Y si es que sí, entonces la tomarían y seguirían buscando. La velocidad de ambas estaba bien, no trotaban, pero caminaban considerablemente rápido (Artemis agradeció sus piernas largas, que constantemente eran señaladas por Greenhouse como lo único útil de su cuerpo), los pasillos se sentían familiares, en resumen, Artemis empezó a pensar que habían sobredimensionado el asunto ese de la recuperación de pasillos y que en realidad era más fácil de lo que todos imaginaron.

Tal vez Viper no había llegado ahí.

- ¿Artemis?- llamó Creixell, bajito- ¿dijiste algo?-

-No-

-Sonó algo… un susurro… algo así ¿Lo escuchaste?-

-No. De repente hay gente conversando fuera-

El _lumus_ de Creixell se detuvo.

-No…- dijo ella- voy a ver. No me demoro-

-Tenemos que avanzar- le recordó Artemis.

-Pero si alguien nos está siguiendo no creo que lleguemos… tú fíjate si es una conversación en la pared. No me voy a demorar ni un minuto, lo prometo. Sólo ten tu luz prendida-

-Ya-

Apagó su varita y corrió lo más rápido que podía por el camino que ellas ya habían avanzado. Artemis pensó que era un desperdicio de tiempo pero sabía que si ella misma hubiera escuchado algo, por muy chiquito que fuera, también querría ver que era antes de que las cosas empeoraran, así que supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era verificar si en realidad estaban hablando fuera de los pasillos secretos, o sea en los pasillos regulares… o en las mazmorras, donde quiera que estuvieran, y olvidar lo que Creixell hizo.

Tal vez podía tomarlo como un pequeño descanso. Una parada para amarrarse las zapatillas y acomodarse la túnica, cualquier cosa.

Llegó a la pared de Creixell arrastrando los pies y casi sin desearlo pegó la oreja a la piedra helada. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Nada. No murmullos, no susurros, ni siquiera pasos. Bueno, ese sería un descanso para tomar una pequeña siesta, aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo recostado sobre una superficie dura.

Todo estaba en silencio. En un silencio tan familiar que casi parecía un deja vu, pero obviamente no lo era, porque ella ya había estado en esa situación antes, cuando los pasillos eran suyos. Sin caminar, sin correr para llegar temprano a clases, simplemente sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza hacia atrás, conversando tonterías con Saba y comiendo aceitunas en total oscuridad.

Un clic la hizo pararse derecha primero y abalanzarse sobre la piedra, luego.

-Ah, Cástor, te estaba esperando-

- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo-

- ¿Hablar conmigo o gritarme? La verdad Ariel, no quiero más problemas ahora y estoy seguro de que si te pones a joder, te voy a querer reventar a patadas, así que…-

-No te voy a joder. Sé lo que se siente que todos los profesores se metan contigo… bueno, no lo sé por experiencia propia, sino por lo que Ursa me contaba, llorando…-

- ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? Sacarme pica porque me metí con Ursa cuando pasó lo del Salto y ahora yo estoy en la misma situación-

-No es cierto. Tú estás en una situación peor y Ursa ha sido lo suficientemente buena persona como para no dejar de hablarte, ni meterse contigo-

- ¡Ya le pedí disculpas! ¿Para eso me llamaste?… por qué diablos ella te importa tanto, ¿ah?-

-No me importa tanto. Sólo quería saber si hacías lo que tenías que hacer cuando te dabas cuenta de que era el momento-

-Vete a la mierda, Ariel, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-

Artemis oyó pasos. Los de Cástor definitivamente, fuertes, pesados, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Tú y yo sabemos que Viper ha aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer algo que quería hacer hacía tiempo- soltó Ariel Wingolf.

- ¿Qué?-

Los pasos de Cástor se detuvieron de golpe.

- ¿Dije algo que nunca había pasado por tu mente?-

-No-

-De eso te quería hablar, Cástor-

- ¿Y qué es _eso _exactamente?-

-La capacidad que tiene Vega Viper de aprovechar los eventos más inusitados para realizar sus planes-

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? Tú eres uno de los profesores más apegados a Viper… si esta es un especie de prueba o algo así… se la voy a comunicar a Dimber porque francamente ya me estoy cansando de que esta mierda siga como está-

-No estoy probándote, Cástor, estoy hablando de lo que nuestro subdirector está haciendo y lo que hizo-

-Deja de jugar conmigo y empieza a hablar claro ¿Qué hizo Viper?-

- ¿Desde el inicio?-

-Habla-

-Se aprovechó de la situación en la que estaba Morgana hace tres años. Nuevos y problemáticos alumnos, Hamal y la mitad de la opinión pública mágica cuestionando su elección como miembro de la Trinidad, que Gamma la había rechazado una vez más-

- ¿Para qué?-

-Para matar a mi papá-

Artemis se separó de la pared de golpe y miró las piedras con sorpresa, como si pudiera ver a través de ellas al profesor Ariel Wingolf Jr. a la cara y preguntarle, sólo con la mirada, si estaba consiente de lo grande y grave y terrible que era esa acusación.

Era imposible.

Tal vez si seguía escuchando…

- ¿Artemis?- llamó Creixell.

- ¡Aquí!- Artemis meneó la varita para que Creixell pudiera verla.

- ¡No! ¡Apágala!-

- ¿Creixell, dónde estás?-

- ¡Apágala!- chilló Creixell.

-_Nox_- susurró Artemis perpleja- ¿qué pasa?-

No sonaba lejos ni cerca, pero no podía ver por ninguna parte su silueta, a pesar de que sus ojos ya se hubieran acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Y tampoco oía su respiración o sus pasos.

Mierda.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella lo más rápido que podía, con una mano pegada a la pared, para evitar tropezones.

- ¿Dónde estás?-

- ¡No vengas!- sonaba nerviosa.

- ¿Creixell?-

- ¡Sal!-

- ¡Creixell!-

- ¡Corre!-

Mierda.

Artemis empezó a temblar.

- ¡No me voy--

- ¡Vete!-

La voz de Creixell retumbaba en su cabeza, pero no podía hacerle caso. Piensa Artemis, piensa. Hechos. Había pasado algo, estaba pasando algo. Una trampa. No una persona, porque si no, Creixell no habría dicho su nombre, porque eso significaría que la estaba delatando. Una trampa con encantamientos de todo tipo, tal vez, como las que Edge le ponía a su criadero de _avens. _

Excelente.

- _¡Lumus!-_ exclamó Artemis.

Empezó a caminar rápido, a trotar, a correr, aún con una mano en la pared y con la otra lo más lejos que podía de su cara, moviéndola de un lado a otro, intentando no sólo ver la sombra de Creixell, sino cualquier señal de encantamiento que estuviera lista para atacarla.

- ¡Creixell!- llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Agrandó el tamaño de su _lumus_ y empezó a correr lo más rápido que se podía manteniendo el cuidado necesario. No había rastro de Creixell. No había encantamientos explotando a su paso… ¿dónde estaba?

- ¡Creixell!- volvió a llamar.

Nada. Los pasillos se tragaron su voz tan rápido que unos segundos después Artemis se preguntó si es que la había llamado de verdad.

Se detuvo de golpe. La pared se le había acabado.

Había llegado a la esquina que doblaron minutos antes. Se alejó unos pasos de la pared y dio vueltas sobre su eje, estirando lo más que podía la varita, aumentando todavía más la intensidad de su luz, pero nada, no había Creixell. Ni siquiera un grito. Ni siquiera una prenda suya, un cabello, nada.

Tal vez había escapado.

Pero iba a revisar un poco, porsiacaso.

Se pegó al flanco izquierdo de la pared y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que las otras parejas habían tenido que recorrer. Mientras tanto, flameaba la varita para iluminar lo más que podía su camino y así evitar que cualquier cosa la tomara desprevenida.

Sólo iba a dar un par de pasos más y volvería a su propia bifurcación. Era probable que Creixell se hubiera asustado con algo, con algún fantasma perdido o alguna conversación tras las paredes de piedra de los pasillos secretos y que hubiera decidido salir… entonces todo quedaba bajo su responsabilidad, ella tenía que terminar el trabajo e intentar encontrar el un corazón para marcar.

De pronto, vio algo, una sombra proyectada contra la pared derecha cuando ella barrió el horizonte con su varita.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

_No._

_No._

_NO._

- ¿Saba?-

No obtuvo respuesta.

_¡NO!_

Su varita se deslizó de sus dedos súbitamente húmedos y rodó hacia delante iluminando a Saba, tirado en el piso, con la cabeza ladeada sobre uno de sus hombros y los ojos abiertos, mirando nada. Vacíos.

_No puede. No. No puede. No. No puede. NO. No. Saba. No puede, Ghana debería estar con él, nadie… no puede. No hay sangre… no hay… no… Saba no…_

Una, dos, tres, diez, cien, mil lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Artemis mientras ella seguía mirando lo que su _lumus_ iluminaba con luz mortecina. El rostro sin vida de Saba, junto a su cuerpo laxo, desparramado en el piso. Mirando a la nada.

No se movió, no tosió, ni siquiera se limpió los ojos cuando ya no lo pudo ver. Se quedó quieta, incapaz de hacer nada, de moverse, de respirar, de cambiar la dirección de sus ojos.

Y poco a poco su corazón dejó de latir.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, que fue haciéndose cada vez más grande. Artemis sintió una especie de susurro tras ella, que iba volviéndose más intenso, tratando de llamar su atención.

Se volvió de reojo. Una mano arrugada y pútrida se estiraba hacia ella. Giró completamente y trató de desenvainar su espada, pero el sudor de sus manos le permitió solamente rozar el mango. Dos dementores estaban frente a ella, con sus capuchas vacías hacia ella, como si estuvieran mirándola desde las profundidades de su vacío, estirando sus manos para volver a atacarla.

Sintió el frío de aquella vez en Azkaban, su corazón volvió a latir y lo hizo a toda velocidad, golpeteando tan fuerte contra su pecho que hasta dolía.

Retrocedió un par de pasos. No iba a dejar que los dementores se le acercaran a Saba. Recogió su varita tan rápido como pudo y apuntó hacia ellos, temblando, con la fuerza suficiente a penas como para seguir parada. No se le iban a acercar a Saba, no iban a cebarse de él, ni de los pensamientos tranquilos y placenteros que su mejor amigo le dijo que los elfos tenían hasta dos días después de muertos, mientras se acostumbraban a su nueva vida. A la muerte. A la muerte. Muerte. Saba estaba muerto. Cómo diablos podía tener pensamientos felices si en casi todos estaba Saba… ahí, metido en su cabeza, sonriendo, abrazándola, saltando con ella, durmiendo bajo las estrellas, ahí en su cabeza porque fuera estaba tieso y blanco como yeso. Muerto.

¿Y si los dementores lo habían matado?

Saba podía convocar a su _patronus_ hasta con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí…?

Tres dementores más aparecieron desde el pasadizo por el que Artemis había corrido con Creixell al principio. No, cinco. No, siete.

Nueve dementores. Tenía que sacar a su mejor amigo de ahí.

Artemis se volvió para tomar a Saba, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba, en cambio había otro, uno que le heló las entrañas desde dentro y que la hizo empezar a temblar intensamente. El de su padre.

- _¡PAPÁ!- llamó, girando a todas partes- ¡papá, responde!- volvió a llamar, más alto, sabía que su papá estaba ahí, por algún lado, escondiéndose de ella- ¡PAPÁ!- _

_Pero nadie le respondió._

Artemis cayó sobre sus rodillas, intentando recobrar el aliento, pero parecía que el nudo que tenía el la garganta se había vuelto tan grande que no permitía el paso de nada.

Estaba a punto de volverse loca. Sus ojos se agrandaban y se achicaban y volvían a agrandarse mientras iban de un lugar a otro, intentando entender, intentando ubicarse en algún espacio, intentando encontrar algo que le dijera que todo eso era real y que no estaba durmiendo. Su papá y Saba.

De pronto, una mano rozó su mejilla. Artemis se alejó lo más que pudo, gateando hacia atrás. No la había sentido, pero la vio tan cerca de ella que podía jurar que el dementor había querido tocarla.

Los dementores, todos esos, que la estaban rodeando en ese momento, con sus capuchas vacías y sus manos pútridas estiradas hacia ella.

Sostuvo la varita con fuerza, pero se dio por vencida. No podía pensar en cosas felices cuando sus dos miedos más grandes acababan de volverse realidad. No podía…

Sus miedos más grandes se habían hecho realidad. El cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo se había transformado en el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Y dementores salían de la nada. No podía ser verdad.

- _¡Riddikulus!_- gritó.

Al dementor al que estaba apuntando se le cayó la capucha y reveló la cara confundida de Lila Elmira, antes de desaparecer.

Artemis corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el agujero que ese boggart había dejado en el círculo que se había formado en torno a ella, se aseguró de que su varita y su espada estuvieran envainadas y siguió corriendo, con los boggarts persiguiéndola, cambiando de forma constantemente. La salida estaba más lejos de lo que recordaba, a más pasos de los que ella y Creixell habían dado.

¿Sería ese un efecto de los boggarts?

- _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_- gritó, girando el cuerpo y sacudiendo la varita como si fuera un látigo.

No se detuvo para comprobar como le había ido a su halcón, pero, en el instante en el que este salió de su varita, sintió la exacta cantidad de protección que necesitaba para terminar el camino.

….

Apareció diez minutos después, caminando lentamente, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, en el salón destruido.

Ru cerró la puerta tras ella, era el único que estaba ahí.

-Estás pálida ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó, preocupado.

Artemis sólo asintió.

- ¿Los demás?- preguntó.

-Creixell está en la enfermería con Saba y yo vine aquí para esperar al resto. Tú eres la primera que llega-

-Nos tendieron una trampa-

-Viper sabía que intentaríamos entrar y que los pasillos tienen demasiadas entradas como para que conozca todas, se quiso asegurar-

-No tiene derecho…-

-No. ¿Estás bien?-

Artemis negó a penas. Ru se le acercó apurado y le miró el rostro, intentando averiguar que pasaba, pero ella no respondía, no hablaba, ni siquiera podía mirarlo.

-Artemis…-

-No quiero volver-

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro con mucho cuidado y Artemis cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ru la volvió a mirar, asustado porque jamás la había visto así. Tembleque, pálida, débil.

Sacó la mano de su hombro y con todavía más cuidado la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho.

-Ya… ya pasó- le dijo, cerquita al oído.

Ni bien Artemis escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Ru, empezó a llorar fuertemente, gimiendo como un animalito herido, temblando y apretando su túnica como si la quisiera traspasar con los dedos.

-Está bien, está bien- le dijo Ru, cambiando una mano de lugar, siempre como si estuviera tratando con cristal, y pasándola a su cabeza- ya acabó todo- repitió- ya acabó todo…-

Se quedaron así minutos enteros, hasta que el llanto de Artemis empezó a hacerse más suave y, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Artemis asintió.

-Gracias- le dijo, mirándolo.

-Me asustaste- confesó Ru- nunca te había visto llorar así-

-Perdón-

-No, está bien- Ru le dio un beso en la frente- digo…-

-No fue tu culpa- Artemis adivinó lo que él estaba pensando- nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba adentro-

-Sí, bueno…-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, alguien tocó la puerta.

Ru se separó de Artemis con cuidado y corrió a ver quien era. Un segundo después la abrió y Ghana junto con Marcus, entraron.

Ghana parecía una señora histérica que estaba a punto de estallar, mientras que Marcus lucía meditabundo y deprimido. Los dos tenían la misma expresión de haberse enfrentado con sus miedos más grandes y estar soportando las lágrimas tanto como les era posible.

- ¿Somos todos?- preguntó Ghana- ¿Dónde está Creixell?-

-En la enfermería- le dijo Ru, con cuidado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó?-

-Tranquila, Creixell va a estar bien-

- ¿Qué le pasó?- repitió Ghana, gritando.

-Se desmayó-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis, acercándose a los demás.

-Está bien- aseguró Ru- es más, está… muy bien- admitió Ru, sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?- atacó Ghana- ¿qué te pasa?-

- ¿Todos oyeron la voz de Creixell?- preguntó Ru.

Marcus, Artemis y Ghana asintieron.

-Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de los boggarts y quiso avisarnos a todos, pero no podía correr hacia tres lados a la vez, así que… descubrió su Encantamiento Oculto-

Artemis se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que Ghana sonreía igual que Ru y Marcus miraba a todos, sorprendido.

-Está en la enfermería porque usó mucha energía, pero está feliz-

Con razón Artemis había oído tan claramente la voz de Creixell pero no la encontró por ningún lado. ¡Estaba usando su recientemente descubierto Encantamiento Oculto! Para avisarles a todos… para advertirles y ponerlos a salvo.

Creixell solía hacer ciertas cosas que hacían que Artemis se congraciara con ella, por mucho que se resistiera. Era una buena persona, con un corazón grandote. Que se preocupaba por ellos.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Todos se pegaron a una de las paredes y esperaron a que Artemis, que fue la que reaccionó primero, se fijara quien era.

- ¡SABA!- chilló, abriendo la puerta y abalanzándose sobre su mejor amigo ni bien entró al salón destruido

-Estoy vivo, estoy vivo- respondió él, respondiéndole el abrazo con palmaditas en la espalda- ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó, sonriendo.

Artemis lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Pensaste que no estaba vivo? ¿Tu boggart fui yo?- le preguntó, seriamente.

- ¿Qué diablos haces acá?- gruñó Ru, en voz baja, cerrando la puerta tras Creixell- Saba…-

- ¿Qué? No la iba a amarrar a la cama- se defendió el elfo, separándose de Artemis.

-Debiste-

- ¡Ja!- respondió Creixell, apoyándose en la pared- ya quiero ver que alguien lo intente-

Estaba pálida y se notaba que todavía no podía mantenerse en pié mucho rato. Por eso Ghana corrió hacia ella y pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro, para sostenerla mejor.

-Los vio a ustedes pasar por la enfermería- Saba señaló a Marcus y a Ghana- y quiso venir. Le armó tremendo escándalo a Miss Grapehood… que tuvo que dejarla irse, es más, creo que te botó-

-Sí, voy a intentar no enfermarme en un tiempo… no creo que me reciba- Creixell suspiró falsamente- ah, Artemis, te manda saludos-

Artemis asintió con los labios fruncidos.

-Así que encontraste tu Encantamiento Oculto- le dijo Ghana, sonriendo.

-Aaaaajá- respondió Creixell, emocionada- se siente genial, de verdad que los envidio a ustedes- miró a Saba y a Ru- por haber descubierto el suyo antes. Es lo más-

-Gracias a que nos avisaste pudimos hacer algo- admitió Marcus.

- ¿Se salvaron de los boggarts?-

-No. Saba y yo nos separamos cuando estábamos saliendo por culpa de los boggarts… luego me encontré con Ghana, que estaba escapándose de los suyos y--

- ¿Encontraron un corazón?- preguntó Ru.

-No tanto, pero algo parecido. Y lo marcamos. Y cerramos la puerta como para que se abra de nuevo- Marcus miró a Ghana con una sonrisa en los ojos.

-Hemos plantado la semilla- dijo Ghana, con un tono teatral.

Todos compartieron una mirada de victoria, no era mucho, no le habían ganado a Viper, pero al menos él tampoco les había ganado. Y se habían procurado tiempo y espacio para planear un contraataque.

Artemis miró a Ru y le sonrió por lo bajo. Ru le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisita y luego miró a todos y suspiró.

No se dio cuenta de lo preocupado y frustrado que estaba Ru hasta que lo vio suspirar aliviado y se produjo un enorme cambio en su expresión. Para él significaban mucho los pasillos, porque Stormenhand significaba mucho para él, Artemis lo supo desde que lo conoció, en primero, aunque no entendió bien cómo había hecho para convertir tan rápido a su señorío y a la gente que pertenecía a él en su familia. Todo el mundo apreciaba a Ru, todo el mundo lo escuchaba y le hacía favores, aunque fuera un niño malcriado y pesado que ponía nombres y que se peleaba con todo el mundo sin razón. Al principio Artemis pensaba que se trataba sólo de su personalidad, que esa era la razón para atraer a tantas personas (claro que nunca como Saba, que era más internacional), pero en ese momento se dio cuenta, atando cabos, que era una relación fuerte forjaba a base de reciprocidad: Ru le daba lealtad, protección y honor a la familia y esta le devolvía cariño. Confianza.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Saba, alejándola un poco del resto.

-No mucho- admitió Artemis.

-Estoy aquí- le dijo su mejor amigo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- no me ha pasado nada. Y… tampoco sería tan terrible si me pasara algo, digo, la muerte no es lo peor del mundo-

-Para ti, elfo-

- ¿Viste algo más?-

-A mi papá… y dementores-

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche?-

-Sí, pero quiero ir al Pensadero antes-

- ¿Te acompaño?-

-No-

* * *

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que sigas así-

Artemis asintió sin mirar a su papá.

Los dos estaban echados dentro de la cama adoselada de Artemis, protegidos por las telas que en ese momento se volvían gruesas paredes herméticas y aislantes de sonidos. Sobre ellos, el cielo estaba más azul que nunca, sin una sola nube que molestara la visión de Artemis, absorta en toda esa claridad.

Su padre tenía razón, el asunto de los pasillos secretos era cosa de una noche, un día, a lo mucho, después de todo se trataba de boggarts cuya única intención era asustarlos con sus miedos más grandes para inutilizarlos. Trampas de Viper. Y por muchos boggarts que la hubieran rodeado, por mucho que hubiera deseado desaparecer en ese momento, Artemis ya sabía que no era verdad todo lo que le habían mostrado. No. Sí era verdad. Era verdad que la muerte de su padre y de su mejor amigo era la pesadilla más grande que tenía. Pero estaban vivos. Y también era verdad que los dementores nunca habían desaparecido de su cabeza, que eran un miedo que ella tenía enterrado en lo más profundo de su cerebro… eso podía ser un descubrimiento interesante, pero no pasaba de ser una pequeña mueca de sorpresa. Era obvio que le aterraran los dementores, después de todo, la habían convertido en lo que era, pero nada más.

En lo que su padre se equivocaba era en que pensaba, probablemente, que todo ese tiempo que ella había pasado echada con las manos en el abdomen y mirando el cielo azul dentro de su cama, ella lo había pasado reflexionando una y otra vez sobre sus miedos e inquietudes y todo lo demás. Pero no era cierto, sorprendentemente. No. En lo que Artemis pensaba y repensaba, porque no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, era en ese pedazo de conversación entre el profesor Wingolf y Cástor Altair.

Wingolf Jr. había dicho que Viper mató a su padre. Pero eso no era cierto, porque Artemis, igual que todos los estudiantes de la escuela, fueron testigos de la enfermedad que hizo que el profesor se sumergiera en una lenta agonía, hasta el día de su muerte. Tenía jaquecas constantes, por las que no podía llegar a clases y todos los profesores estaban preocupados por él. Preocupados pero no vigilantes, como si sospecharan que alguien podía asesinarlo. Además, nadie se atrevería a cometer semejante delito con la cabeza de la Trinidad (aunque todavía no tenía idea de lo que era eso) vigilando. Nadie mataría sabiendo que Dimber estaba cerca.

¿O sí? Porque Wingolf parecía tan convencido de lo que decía… y Cástor parecía aceptar que Viper había utilizado sucesos del pasado para realizar sus planes. Como lo hacía con el escándalo del quidditch.

"Para matar a mi papá" dijo.

Pero en algo tenía razón. Antes de que Morgana Gabrián se convirtiera en la zorra que era (al menos en opinión de todos los de su año en Stormenhand), a Artemis le caía bien, se preocupaba por ella y cuando estaba en primero notó que había algo raro en su comportamiento, sobre todo un tiempo antes de que muriera el profesor Wingolf y también un tiempo después. Claro que no podía asegurarse de eso, porque todos esos acontecimientos sucedieron cerca al día en que Apple Easthouse y sus amigos le dieron una paliza por meterse con su hermano menor… pero si se ponía a hurgar en sus recuerdos, cosa que estaba haciendo, podía empezar a darle crédito a Wingolf hijo, al menos en una parte.

Tal vez debería ir al Pensadero de nuevo, esta vez para revisar sus recuerdos más antiguos.

-Yo estoy aquí, Saba está en su habitación y los dementores están a miles de kilómetros de aquí, en Azkaban… estás libre-

-Sí papá-

- ¿Has estado pensando en otra cosa?-

-Sí-

- ¿Me vas a contar?-

-Todavía no-

-Bueno… mejor te vistes de una vez, Greenhouse te está esperando ¿recuerdas?-

-Ah-

Artemis descorrió sus doseles de un solo tirón y salió corriendo de su cama, de su habitación, de la sala común y de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand. Había olvidado que en la mañana Alea Brown le había dicho que Greenhouse quería verla a las 5 de la tarde en los camerinos.

Tenía puestas sus zapatillas deportivas y un buzo viejo porsiacaso el capitán la llamaba para entrenar, una sesión especial de domingo, supuso. Aunque lo más probable era que le preguntara por los resultados de la nueva dieta.

"Recién va un día, capitán" le diría ella, pero le aseguraría que se sentía mejor y que no se volvería a desmayar nunca más en la vida. Al menos en la escolar.

-Capitán- se anunció cuando llegó.

Greenhouse levantó la mirada para verla, estaba sentado sobre una pila alta de colchonetas, diciéndole algo que parecía importante a una persona cuya espalda le parecía sumamente familiar.

-Hola, Artemis- saludó Ghana, volteándose.

-Hola- respondió ella, mientras se bajaba la capucha- perdón, ¿espero afuera?-

-No- le dijo Greenhouse, poniéndose de pié- voy a aprovechar que están las dos para decirles algo-

Con una mano el capitán le indicó a Artemis que caminara hasta estar al lado de Ghana.

-A ver- empezó Greenhouse, sonriendo y haciendo que Artemis y Ghana sonrieran sin querer- sé que los exámenes están cerca y que las dos tienen mucho que adelantar para no salir mal, así que les voy a decir lo siguiente sin rodeos: lo que sea que estén haciendo, termínenlo. No, no me miren como si no me entendieran, saben de lo que estoy hablando y desde ahora sabrán algo más: que yo sé que ustedes fueron a las mazmorras el viernes después las 6 de la tarde-

Artemis y Ghana se miraron de reojo, pero tan sólo con ese pequeño vistazo, supieron que estaban aterrorizadas. No sabían que era peor, la omnipresencia de Greenhouse o que se hubiera enterado de lo de los pasillos secretos de Stormenhand. Y, por ende, que se lo pudiera decir a los demás. Y por ende, que llegara a los oídos de Viper.

-No voy a castigarlas- añadió su capitán, mirándolas fijamente y sin un solo ápice de enojo en la voz o en la expresión de su rostro- no voy a decirle a nadie que las vi, a cambio ustedes van a dejar cualquier actividad extra curricular que tengan entre manos, sin dar explicaciones y a partir del próximo entrenamiento se esforzarán el doble que el resto. El doble que yo. Porque no es posible que dos de mis seleccionadas estén jugando a hacer magia en secreto a quince días de los Juegos, comprometiendo a todo el equipo. Y si las vuelvo a ver cometiendo una falta- Greenhouse se les acercó tanto que Artemis podía sentir el aire caliente saliendo de su nariz- lo van a lamentar tanto que no van a poder ni siquiera estar a cien metros de un florete sin ponerse a llorar ¿me entendieron?-

-Sí capitán- respondieron Artemis y Ghana a la vez, quietas como estatuas.

-Váyanse-


	42. Capítulo Comodín 2

¡Buenas!

En esta ocasión vengo a dejarles un capítulo comodín (cosa que no significa que no esté trabajando en el capítulo que sigue) conformado por pedazos que tenía escritos desde hace tiempo y guardados en un archivo que no revisaba desde hace uf. Son sobre Creixell y Ru, dos de los personajes a los que les tengo más cariño… y creo que es importante que tengan la oportunidad de conocerlos un poco más.

La acción se sitúa en las vacaciones entre el 3ero y el 4to.

Ojalá que les guste.

**

* * *

**

**Día uno. La llegada.**

La casa de los Vorago aparenta ser lo más normal. Color amarillo, dos pisos, techo plano (porque por ahí casi nunca llovía, algo que Creixell, la hija menor, detestaba) y bastantes ventanas cuyas cortinas casi siempre estaban cerradas. Y cada que el ventanal del primer piso descorría sus cortinas, se podía ver una sala de lo más normal, una escalera común y, un poco más al fondo, un comedor que no tenía absolutamente nada de extraordinario. Lo único raro, pero que los vecinos a penas tomaban en cuenta, era la chimenea. ¿Para qué? Ahí no nevaba, a penas si llovía… podía hacer mucho frío y mucha humedad, si, pero… bueno, tal vez los chicos fueran friolentos.

La verdad era que los vecinos jamás se habían fijado demasiado en esa familia. Sabían lo básico: se apellidaban Vorago, sin tilde, aunque se dijera la "Vo" con fuerza, eran ocho miembros, papá, mamá, hija, hijo, hijo, hijo, hija e hijo. Los padres trabajaban en el extranjero y sólo iban una vez al año a la casa, algunas veces por navidad, otras por semana santa y así. La hija mayor también tenía ese ritmo, aunque ella solía faltar por más tiempo. La mujercita más joven no estudiaba en el barrio, a algunos vecinos les parecía que ni siquiera estudiaba en el país, porque cada vez que llegaba, estaba bastante más pálida que cuando salía. Lo único cierto sobre esa chiquita que siempre tenía el cabello amarrado con un palo, era que estaba en un internado. O algo así. Y los tres hermanos mayores, bueno, parecían ser unos vagos que a penas salían de la casa para comprar víveres.

Una mañana, mientras todas las tiendas de la cuadra abrían y los vecinos salían a comprar sus periódicos en el quiosco de la esquina del parque, todos vieron llegar a un chico sumamente ajeno al lugar. Les pareció estar viendo a un oso polar caminando por un prado lleno de margaritas y algunas señoras sintieron pena por el pobre chico, sin saber realmente por qué, pero sin poder contenerse tampoco. En otras un rencor instantáneo creció, como el que sentían por los vagos hermanos Vorago, algo en su manera de caminar y en la poca consideración de no voltear a saludar a nadie inició esa mala espina. Pero nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera entre ellos. Al final de cuentas sólo era un chico y aunque fuera alto, tenía cara de niño y expresión de niño, al menos en la parte de su cara que se podía ver.

Después de un rato de duda el niño tocó el timbre de los Vorago.

La chica más joven le abrió la puerta. Estaba en camisón y a pesar de que sus piernas estuvieran muy descubiertas y que no llevaba un pantaloncillo corto debajo, se lanzó sobre el chico raro y casi lo hace ir de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Ru!- gritó.

- ¡Me vas a botar!-

* * *

**Día uno. Un poquito más tarde.**

El corazón de Creixell latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Ru podía sentirlo golpetear dentro su pecho. No era ver a su mejor amigo lo que la ponía así de contenta, sino… bueno, en realidad sí era verlo, pero no porque fuera a pasar las vacaciones con ella y su familia. No, eso también era así. Estaba feliz, por verlo, porque estuviera ahí, pero sobre todo por lo que eso significaba: que Ru se había alejado de esa horrible persona que tenía como padre y de esa débil mental que tenía como madre.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- le preguntó, cargando sus maletas y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Bien, _muggle, _así que tranquilo-

-Te pude haber ido a recoger-

-Ibas a insultar a mi padre- admitió Ru, distraídamente- oye, tus vecinos se ven bien alerta ¿no será que sospechan algo?-

-No- Creixell se asomó por la ventana de la sala para darle un vistazo a la calle: en efecto, todos sus vecinos estaban detenidos en sus acciones, mirando fijamente la puerta de su casa- gente chismosa, no te preocupes-

Los vecinos no eran importantes, sino Ru. Ru que estaba en su sala, con su abrigo de oso polar puesto y una cara de sorpresa que se le hacía de lo más graciosa. Y Creixell sabía perfectamente por qué: lo había sacado de su territorio. Durante el tiempo que le tardara acoplarse, Ru Hugin sería el esclavo mental y probablemente físico también de Creixell y la víctima de todo tipo de bromas pesadas.

Iba a gozar tanto de esas vacaciones… y se iba a encargar de que Ru lo hiciera también.

-Esos viejos se las huelen hace tiempo-

Creixell y Ru se volvieron. Acababan de aparecer frente a ellos tres jóvenes enormes de brazos gruesos y espaldas anchas, de tamaños casi similares y gestos muy parecidos. Era obvio que eran hermanos. La misma nariz gruesa y espacio entre los ojos, el mismo color de cabello y la misma manera de fruncir el ceño.

El ligero temblor de Ru fue el eterno goce de Creixell, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Hermanos, él es Ru, mi mejor amigo de Goldenwand. Va a Stormenhand conmigo y juega quidditch. Ru, ellos son mis hermanos: Dimitri- Creixell señaló al más grande, que tenía los brazos cruzados- Leander- un chico de cabello largo le sonrió- y Teo- el más bajo tenía el rostro más delgado y puntiagudo.

-Hola- saludó Ru.

- ¿Así que tú eres el novio de mi hermana?- preguntó Dimitri, amenazante- déjame decirte, Ru, que yo soy su hermano mayor y eso significa que cualquier cosa que hagas con ella tiene que tener mi permiso-

-No seas idiota, Dimitri- renegó Creixell.

- ¿Se han estado besuqueando afuera?- preguntó Leander- ¿por eso los vecinos están así?-

- ¡Leander! No les hagas caso, Ru…-

Los tres hermanos compartieron una risita burlona.

-No te preocupes-

-Si no se han estado besuqueando, entonces ¿por qué diablos los vecinos nos siguen mirando?-

-Es culpa de Creixell- respondió una cuarta voz.

Por las escaleras del fondo bajaba un niño en pijamas. Era pequeño y delgadito, de contextura completamente distinta a la de los demás hermanos.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies y sobándose la frente, como si todo el escándalo lo acabara de levantar.

- ¡Roxanna!- saludó Leander, despeinando al pequeño ni bien llegó ahí.

-Ru, él es mi hermano Roxander- presentó Creixell, sonriendo y tirando del niño hacia ella- le pusieron así porque mis papás dijeron que si era niña le pondrían Roxanna y si era niño, Alexander, pero como no sabían qué era, empezaron a llamarle Roxander desde la panza… y así se quedó cuando nació-

El niño se desembarazó del abrazo de Creixell y miró a Ru con un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que era mi culpa, Xander?- preguntó Creixell.

-No sé, será porque saliste en calzón a la calle-

Y, por primera vez, los hombres de la sala repararon en el que Creixell no llevaba pantalones y que su camisón era muy corto para ser llamado así. Ru trató de no verla por mucho tiempo, porque por más que Creixell y él tuvieran la confianza del mundo, no quería que sus hermanos lo atraparan mirando fija y largamente sus piernas.

Sin embargo ella no terminaba de entender la sorpresa, incluso se las miró un par de veces para ver qué había de malo en ellas, pero nada.

- ¿No te das cuenta, no?- preguntó Dimitri, con las de perder.

Creixell negó con total inocencia.

-Anda cámbiate- le dijo Leander, mientras se acercaba a Ru- nosotros lo llevamos a su cuarto-

Los cuatro hermanos encerraron a Ru entre sus cuerpos inmediatamente, de manera que no le quedara a Creixell más remedio que hacer lo que decían.

- ¡Hey!- protestó Creixell- sálganse, Ru ha venido por mi, no por ustedes…-

-Creixell, adelantémonos un poco en el tiempo: hablas y hablas y hablas, nos demuestras que no te vas sin dar pelea, pero finalmente nosotros terminamos ganando. ¿No crees que es mejor ahorrarnos un poco de tiempo y hacer lo que te decimos?- le preguntó Teo, con infinita calma.

Creixell miró a cada uno de sus hermanos con rabia contenida, pero no con la rabia con la que miraría a Lila Elmira, sino con una especie de emoción infantil que no terminaba de ser en serio.

- ¡Pero no tienen la razón!- les gritó, mientras caminaba lentamente a su habitación.

Los hermanos se pusieron en marcha y Ru, aún atrapado entre ellos, tuvo que seguirlos lo mejor que podía.

Dimitri encabezaba la comitiva, seguido de cerca por Leander, que miraba a Creixell amenazadoramente, tras ellos iba Roxander, llevando las maletas.

-Verás, Ru- Teo se le acercó y le pasó una mano por los hombros- nosotros cuatro hemos emprendido la casi imposible empresa de enseñarle algún tipo de pudor a Creixell- empezó a explicar- ahora que sabemos que tenemos las de perder, nos conformamos con corregirla de vez cuando, pero sólo en casos extremos… para que no salga desnuda a la calle, por ejemplo-

* * *

**Día cuatro. Noche.**

El agua le entró tan de golpe a la boca que casi se atraganta. No es muy inteligente reírse mientras se enjuaga uno la cara, pero Ru no pudo contener la carcajada ni bien recordó lo que había pasado segundos antes.

Ese Leander era muy divertido…

Y sus hermanos le dejaban ser divertido. Y la casa era divertida porque todos ellos se dejaban ser divertidos. Porque no había preocupaciones o molestias o gente que se aguantara las ganas de llorar. Porque todos eran brutalmente abiertos y transparentes, igual que Creixell.

Ya entendía por qué su mejor amiga era tan sencilla y simple y por qué siempre estaba de buen humor. Él también lo estaría si tuviera cuatro hermanos que la quisieran de la manera más genial que había visto: con bromas y chistes, con carcajadas burlonas, con gritos y con amenazas y carcajadas burlonas de nuevo.

Cada vez que él se ponía a pensar sobre su familia, mientras estaba encerrado en su cuarto, con el reproductor de música en volumen alto fingiendo que no escuchaba a su padre gritar, por ejemplo, se preguntaba si preferiría otra. La respuesta obvia era que sí, pero no se podía ubicar bien en ninguna. Quería a sus hermanos, quería a su madre y aunque detestara a su padre, no se imaginaba a la familia de otra manera. No quería la perfección, no quería que se reunieran a la mesa todas las noches a cenar y hablar del día, no quería que sus padres fueran sus mejores amigos o que sus hermanos le contaran todo lo que pasaba en su vida, no quería que se abrazaran seguido. Sabía que sería incapaz de decirle "te amo" a alguno de ellos. Y por eso pensaba que esa era la familia que se merecía, porque era la familia para la que él estaba curtido.

Pero en esos cuatro días en la casa de Creixell, se dio cuenta de que el amor familiar no seguía un solo patrón. Porque todos los hermanos se burlaban de ellos entre ellos y se tiraban cosas y nunca se decían "te amo"… pero Ru sabía que se amaban profundamente, lo sabía con la certeza con la que sabía que el cabello de Artemis era el más negro que había visto en su vida.

Creixell era afortunadísima, lo sabía y había querido compartir un poco de su fortuna con él.

-Oye Creixell- llamó Ru, cuando salía del baño.

-Dímelo-

Ella lo esperaba en el pasillo, con un tazón grande de canchita, del que iba comiendo.

-Gracias- le dijo Ru, con seriedad.

Creixell se encogió de hombros.

-Esta es tu casa- respondió ella, con la boca llena.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que a Ru le pareció que su mejor amiga había dicho algo obvio, más que obvio.

A penas iban cuatro días, pero Ru ya se sentía como en casa. Era una sensación extraña, porque generalmente a él le tardaba tiempo sentirse cómodo con algo… y justo en ese momento, mientras veía a Creixell meterse un puñado de canchitas a la boca, supo que ella se había encargado de que fuera así.

- ¡La película ya va a empezar!- gritó Dimitri, desde la sala- ¡Y es de esas mariconadas muggles que si no ves el inicio no entiendes un carajo luego!-

- ¡Oye imbécil, esta película es genial!- le gritó Teo a Dimitri.

- ¡Traigan más canchita!- pidió Roxander.

- ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO PULPO!- respondió Leander, desde la cocina.

- ¡LE HABLABA A CREIXELL!- aclaró Roxander- ¡Y A PROPÓSITO, ERES UN MAGO, BABOSO! ¡PUEDES HACER QUE LAS COSAS LEVITEN!-

- ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR, MALDITA SEA!- chilló Creixell.

Ru sonrió, atrapado en esa batalla de alaridos. Ese amor chillón y malcriado era su favorito.

* * *

**Día 9. Mañana.**

- ¡LEANDEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-

- ¿QUÉ PASA ROXANDER?-

- ¡SE ME HA DORMIDO LA PIERNAAAAA!-

- ¡TRATA DE ESTIRARLA!-

- ¡NO PUEDO, ESTÁ DORMIDA!-

Las voces de Leander y Roxander. Sus cuartos están lejos. Son las 8 de la mañana, maldita sea.

- ¡DIMITRIIII!-

Leander llama a Dimitri. Dimitri duerme como una roca, gracias a Merlín.

- ¿QUÉ PASA?-

No, Dimitri, no respondas.

-AL ENANO SE LE HA DORMIDO LA PIERNA-

- ¿OTRA VEZ?-

Teo también se ha despertado.

- ¡¡SÍ!! ¡ME DUELE!-

Yo misma me levanto y sé que mis tres hermanos lo han hecho a la vez. Si hay algo a lo que no nos podemos resistir es al enano. Y ni bien dice que algo le duele, los cuatro corremos a ver qué le está pasando.

Roxander ha nacido con este problema en los músculos y las articulaciones, que se le agarrotan de la nada y le producen tanto dolor que a veces lo hacen llorar. Y cuando llora, nuestro día se pone oscuro y no hay otra cosa en la que pensamos que en aliviarlo.

Los cuatro nos chocamos en el pasillo cuando intentamos entrar a la vez, no es la primera vez que nos pasa y felizmente estoy entre Leander y Teo, porque si no habría salido volando hacia una de las paredes. Y no sería la primera vez que pasa. Siempre decimos que vamos a construir un pasillo más grande, pero mamá dice que no hay necesidad y que lo único que tenemos que hacer es aprender a no ir como borreguitos.

Roxander llama a mamá cada vez que algo le duele mucho.

Los cuatro llegamos a su cuarto a la vez, pero tenemos que tomar turnos para pasar por la puerta, porque ahí si que no cabemos. Mis hermanos van primero, Dimitri a la cabeza, luego Leander, Teo y al final yo, que no entiendo por qué los tres se han quedado paradotes como idiotas ante la cama de Xander sin hacer nada para curarlo.

No, un rato. Xander ya no grita ni llora.

Me abro paso entre ellos y sonrío.

Ru está arrodillado en el piso, junto a Xander, con las dos manos puestas en la rodilla y dándole golpecitos esporádicos que alterna con masajes extraños. Tiene el ceño tan fruncido que parece que tiene la uniceja de Lila Elmira, pero sé que está concentrado en hacer desaparecer el dolor de Xander, con mucho cuidado, pero con mucha precisión.

Mis hermanos lo miran tan sorprendidos como yo. Teo sonríe un poquito y Dimitri asiente con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de que Ru es una buena persona, de manera genuina. Par de babosos, desde que uno ve a Ru se da cuenta de que no tiene malas intenciones y aunque se pueda poner un poco idiota y creerse superior, uno le agarra confianza rápido. A menos que seas Lila Elmira, claro.

- ¿Pasó?- pregunta Ru, como si Xander fuera su paciente.

-Ajá- responde mi hermano con una vocecita tímida, pero aliviada- gracias-

Es un querubín el Xander, todo tierno y temeroso.

Dimitri, Leander y Teo miran a Ru fijamente, tan atontados que parece que les va a salir un chorrito de baba por la comisura de la boca. Cosa que le pasa a Leander cuando ve tele y se concentra. O a Teo cuando duerme. Ru los mira con miedo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que ha hecho algo malo. Tal vez piense que nosotros pensamos que a Xander no lo toca nadie que no sea de la familia y en verdad lo pensamos un poco, pero ninguno de nosotros está molesto, porque si ese fuera el caso, mis hermanos ya habrían colgado a Ru de los nenes.

-Bueno, ¿alguien quiere desayunar?- preguntó Dimitri, dejando de mirar a mi mejor amigo.

-Sería bueno- afirmó Leander- tengo ganas de comer huevos revueltos-

-Bien por ti. Yo me voy a dormir-

Mientras Dimitri y Leander discuten, Ru me mira apurado, preguntándome si es que ha hecho bien. Por supuesto que ha hecho bien, pobre tarado, sigue teniéndoles miedo a mis hermanos a pesar de la confianza. Es más, ha hecho más que bien, le ha aliviado el dolor a nuestro Xander.

Aunque no lo parezca, los cuatro estamos muy agradecidos con Ru y yo pienso que algo bueno habré hecho, porque tengo al mejor mejor amigo del mundo. A la mejor persona del mundo como mejor amigo, diciéndolo mejor.

* * *

**Día 10. Tarde.**

La casa de los Vorago tenía un adorable ático construido por su padre con el expreso propósito de que sus hijos tuvieran un espacio para jugar con magia sin ser descubiertos por las miradas siempre atentas de los vecinos. Casi todo allí estaba mágicamente manipulado: el techo representaba la situación exacta del cielo, no como un cristal, sino como el cielo de verdad, que estaba fuera de la casa, era más alto de lo que parecía por fuera y no dolía cuando uno se chocaba contra él. Las paredes eran montones de arbustos que señalaban los límites de la habitación y no había ventanas. Porque era un prado y en los prados no hay ventanas.

-Papá lo hizo para que estemos, pero sobre todo para que volemos en escoba y juguemos todo el quidditch que se nos antoje. Como somos tantísimos casi formamos un equipo- le explicó Creixell a Ru la primera vez que lo llevó ahí.

Y en ese momento, Creixell, Leander y Teo estaban en el ático, enseñándole a Xander a jugar quidditch, mientras que Dimitri y Ru preparaban el almuerzo.

-Oye, Ru, ¿qué tan bien conoces a mi hermana?- le preguntó Dimitri, mientras picaba tomates.

Ru supo de inmediato de qué se trataba, en parte porque se la había pasado todo el tiempo en la casa de los Vorago atento a que alguno de ellos dijera algo que tenía que ver con eso. Lo estaba esperando.

-Bastante bien- respondió Ru, concentrado en los trocitos de pollo que estaba marinando.

Dimitri asintió.

- ¿Está feliz?- preguntó al cabo.

Ru sintió una punzada de envidia por su mejor amiga en ese momento. Porque ella tenía un hermano mayor que miraba a su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos y la expresión tanto preocupada como angustiada, no por la elección que hubiera tomado, sino porque de verdad se preocupaba de que fuera feliz.

Ru sabía que Dimitri no tenía ningún problema con lo que Creixell era, pero también sabía que se le rompería el corazón si es que ella tenía algún problema.

-Sí, dentro de todo- admitió Ru, con cuidado.

Creixell era una persona que no necesitaba el cuidado de nadie, los dos lo sabían, pero también sabían que eran dos de las personas más interesadas en su bienestar y, por lo tanto, sus protectores. Ru en la escuela, bajo el título de su mejor amigo, Dimitri en la casa, bajo el título de hermano mayor.

- ¿Pero tú crees que está feliz?- volvió a preguntar Dimitri, dejando toda la comida de lado.

-Se pone triste pero eso no significa que no sea feliz. Dice que está empezando a acostumbrarse a no pensar en eso todo el tiempo-

- ¿Quién más sabe?-

-Sólo Ghana y yo-

Dimitri suspiró.

-Es una suerte que Creixell se haya hecho tan amiga de ustedes-

Ru sonrió.

- ¿Hay alguien que… sospeche algo y la moleste?-

-No, y si lo hubiera en el futuro, no sería alguien importante para Creixell. Si en algún momento ella decide decirlo, nadie va a ser un escándalo al respecto, nadie la va a molestar o a actuar raro. Nosotros nos protegemos unos a otros-

-Yo sé que no debería preocuparme pero no puedo evitar pensar que… digo, para nosotros está bien, para mis padres es fantástico que descubriera quien es tan temprano y que decidiera aceptarlo, pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar que hay gente maldita en este mundo que va a joder a mi hermana y que la van a perseguir como si fuera una cacería de brujas y que le van a demostrar rechazo y yo sé que ella es fuerte pero…-

-No voy a dejar que le hagan nada- afirmó Ru, seriamente.

-Cuento con eso, entonces-

-Sí-

-Ya. Gracias-

-No hay de qué-

Los dos asintieron y volvieron a sus labores.

-Oye, Ru- llamó Dimitri, al cabo.

-Dime-

- ¿Ya tiene chica?-

-No, no está saliendo con ninguna ahorita-

- ¿Y la chiquita de Valthemoon del año pasado?-

-No funcionó-

* * *

**Día 20. Noche.**

El timbre sonó a las ocho de la noche y todos los hermanos Vorago más Ru dieron un respingo del susto por la sorpresa. Ese aparato jamás sonaba, pero cuando lo hacía, repicaba como campanas enormes y viejas.

Segundos atrás del sonido, los Vorago más Ru estaban reunidos en la mesa de la cocina, cenando y bromeando sobre la obsesión que tenía Xander con las aceitunas verdes. Mientras los mayores daban todas las razones que se les ocurrían por las cuales las aceitunas eran el peor engendro de la viña del señor, Creixell las defendía, diciendo que tenían un gusto exótico y que una cada día no hacía ningún daño. Y mientras ellos hablaban, Ru reía y ocultaba, con los ojos pretendiendo estar fijos en cada interlocutor, que estaba pensando en Artemis. En el saco de cuero que llevaba en el cinto al lado de la funda de su espada que siempre estaba lleno de aceitunas de todos los colores, porque a ella le encantaban las aceitunas, no sabía por qué razón, porque él también pensaba que eran asquerosas.

Ru se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Artemis en ese momento. Comiendo como ellos tal vez, en una mesa grande rodeada de su familia. No. Artemis no tenía una gran familia, sólo un tío que la había criado desde pequeña y su papá. Ah y su lechuza, a la que trataba como un hermano. Tal vez Saba estaba en su casa por las vacaciones. Tal vez ella estaba en casa de Saba. Tal vez estaba sola tirada en el pasto de su jardín, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas desparramadas mirando al cielo con los ojos de no ver nada pero estar pensando en todo. Como siempre hacía.  
Entonces tocaron el timbre y todos se callaron. Y saltaron. Y se miraron, quietos, incapaces de ir a atender.

Dimitri se paró con cuidado, se limpió la boca y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Ru lo perdió de vista, así que siguió comiendo y pensando en lo que Artemis podría estar haciendo en ese momento. Pero, de pronto, Creixell hizo su silla hacia atrás y se paró de golpe. En un segundo, los ojos de su mejor amiga pasaron de la incredulidad a la alegría y de la alegría a las lágrimas.

- ¡NORA!- gritó, corriendo hacia la sala.

Ni bien Roxander la escuchó, él también se puso de pié y corrió a la sala.

Teo y Leander sonrieron.

-Nora es nuestra hermana mayor- explicó Teo- trabaja fuera y viene muy poco. Vamos a saludarla-

Cuando salieron a la sala, Ru vio a una chica muy alta de cabello muy corto atrapada en el abrazo de Creixell y Roxander, que lloraban de alegría con la cara cubierta en su pecho y su estómago, respectivamente. Ella también los abrazaba, tan fuerte como podía y sonreía emocionada, pero con infinita tranquilidad.

Muchos minutos después, cuando Roxander y Creixell fueron despegados de Nora por Dimitri, Teo y Leander corrieron a su encuentro y le dieron abrazos muy fuertes.

-Nora, él es Ru, amigo del colegio de Creixell- presentó Dimitri, señalando a Ru, que se había quedado parado en medio de la sala, preguntándose si es que debía dejarlos solos para que estuvieran todos juntos un rato.

- ¡Hola!- saludó Nora, sonriéndole a Ru.

Esa sonrisa fue tan natural que Ru le respondió casi sin pensarlo.

-Creixell me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me alegro que te hayas decidido a venir por las vacaciones. ¿Mis hermanos te están tratando bien?-

-No me quejo- respondió Ru, levantando un hombro.

Leander le tiró un cojín en la cara, mientras Dimitri y Leander pifiaban. Ru sonrió.

* * *

**Día 30. Madrugada.**

-A Nora le caes muy bien. Dice que eres un chico muy dulce y bien educado, lo que pasa es que no te conoce-

-Idiota-

-A mis hermanos también les caes bien y ellos por lo general son un poco difíciles. Bueno, a Ghana la adoran, pero pensé que iba a ser más difícil porque tú eres hombre y ya sabes… aunque tampoco porque ellos saben que no me gustan los hombres y tendrían que ser más recelosos con Ghana, en todo caso, pero también saben que no me gusta Ghana… en fin. El asunto es que les caes bien. Te aprecian. Y se sienten cómodos contigo, por eso han empezado a tirarse de pedos frente a ti, ya eres como de la familia-

-Tienes la mejor familia que he conocido-

-No digas eso, porque eso la haría parecer sospechosa. ¿Entiendes? Como si tuviéramos un secreto o algo así. La verdad es que no nos llevamos bien siempre, pero papá y mamá siempre nos decían que nosotros éramos lo único que teníamos, porque ellos no estaban y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que… desaparecieran para siempre ¿entiendes? Supongo que si tus papás son perseguidos políticos y siempre tienes miedo de que los atrapen, no sé, te empezarás a llevar mejor con tus hermanos. Después de todo ellos casi nos han criado a Xander y a mí. Y así les hacemos un favor a ellos, porque si nos llevamos bien, ellos no tienen que preocuparse y se concentran en no ser encontrados-

-Nunca dije que tu familia fuera perfecta, sólo dije que era la mejor que había conocido-

-Entonces por qué no te quedas con nosotros-

-Creixell…-

-Ya sé que quedamos hablar de esto recién cuando estemos en Goldenwand, pero mis hermanos y yo ya hemos hablado. Y aunque no hubiéramos hablado, Ru, te han botado de tu casa y no es por ser mala, pero no tienes un lugar a donde ir. Bueno, sí, aquí. Vas a estar a salvo, vas a comer todos los días, cocinar todos los días y limpiar mis desastres, pero también te vamos a querer todos los días y vamos a hacerte reír y olvidar de todas esas cosas que te quieres olvidar. Y si quieres mis hermanos pueden sacarle la mierda al imbécil de tu padrastro-

-Todo el tiempo aquí ha sido como la vida de otro, pero eso no va a durar para siempre-

-No te estoy diciendo que nos adoptes como familia, nomás te estoy diciendo que los Vorago aceptamos a un Hugin-

-Gracias-

-Nada de gracias, no seas maricón. Esto no es un favor-

-Ya. Entonces no sé que decirte-

-Que lo vas a pensar-  
-Lo voy a pensar-

-Listo ¿era tan difícil?-

-No-

-Pero lo tienes que pensar de verdad-

-Ya-

-Ru…-

- ¡Lo voy a pensar!-

-Más te vale-


	43. Cordones y Borceguíes

Cordones y Borceguíes

El propósito principal de Viper se hizo conocido el lunes por la mañana, cuando presentó al Comando Disciplinario, conformado por alumnos de los tres señoríos, que se encargarían de mantener el orden en cada rincón de la escuela para evitar sucesos escandalosos como los del martes aquel. Entonces, a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes (tal vez no tanto a los menores) se les hizo claro que Viper no velaba por el orden y las buenas costumbres, sino por el control mínimo de sus acciones. Tal vez porque Viper lo insinuó con un par de sus frases, tal vez porque alumnos como Creixell en Stormenhand, Dan Bryce en Darkenlord y Lupo Munin en Valthemoon se encargaron de hacer correr esa interpretación, el aviso despertó tantas suspicacias que a Artemis casi le pareció una mala jugada del Subdirector/Encargado de la Disciplina.

-Pueden ser todo lo suspicaces que quieran, pero en el momento en el que se crucen con uno de esos "comandos", todos se mearán de miedo y dejarán hasta de pensar en hacer algo malo- le dijo Saba, después del desayuno, mientras caminaban a clase.

-Al menos se están dando cuenta de que Viper tiene intenciones ocultas-

-Le has agarrado bronca desde lo de los boggarts, ¿no?-

-Nunca me ha gustado-

-Cuando algo no te gusta, no hablas de eso- recordó Saba- pero cuando odias algo, empiezas a despotricar. Como con Hanna-

-No la odio-

Saba la miró.

-No odio a Viper- admitió Artemis rápidamente.

No odiaba a Viper, era sólo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese asunto del profesor Wingolf y su hijo.

-Entonces eres perfecta- le comunicó Creixell, pasando justo a su lado, con Ru- ese chico de Darkenlord y yo hemos quedado en juntar gente que esté en contra del thestral ese… es el nombre clave para ya-saben-quien-

- ¿Voldemort?- preguntó Sean, acercándose con intenciones de unirse a la conversación- ¿Qué hacen hablando del Mago Tenebroso?-

Artemis y Saba lo miraron de reojo mientras intentaban no mantener el mismo paso que él. No era una sensación placentera caminar junto a alguien a quien le habían borrado partes de la memoria a propósito. No para Artemis que había lanzado el encantamiento, ni para Saba, que había confesado que se sentía el causante de toda esa situación.

La voz de Sean, sus formas y sus maneras de actuar eran completamente diferentes de los del viernes que pasó, lo que significaba no sólo que el encantamiento había funcionado a la perfección, sino que Artemis y Saba habían dado un paso más hacia la línea que separaba aquello que se puede hacer ante un apuro y lo que no. Los dos lo sabían, lo hablaron y acordaron que en algún momento, cuando fuera absolutamente necesario, volverían a hablarlo y a tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¿Qué hablas?- le preguntó Creixell bruscamente- ¿Quién es el Tenebroso? Sean, que tus padres sean aurores británicos no significa que todos tengamos que estar al tanto--

-Si no sabes quien es Voldemort, eres más bruta de lo que pensé- respondió Sean, pero ni bien terminó de hacerlo, se dobló de golpe y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

El manazo que Creixell le propinó en la boca del estómago fue tan rápido como la luz y tan inesperado que ni Artemis, Saba o Ru comprendieron qué había pasado hasta después.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó un delegado, haciéndose paso entre la gente para llegar a ellos.

-Mi amigo se ahogó con una aceituna- dijo Creixell rápidamente, dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Sean, quien todavía no podía inhalar profundamente- pero ya la botó, felizmente; se la había tragado enterita-

Con mucho cuidado de que el delegado no la viera, Creixell pateó a Sean en la canilla para indicarle que avanzara.

Todos avanzaron juntos, intentando conversar entre ellos como si nada hubiera pasado pero mirando al delegado cada cuanto, porque no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Esto va a ser una fregada- suspiró Creixell al poco rato- entre los comandos de Viper y los delegados como perros drogados persiguiéndonos para no perder autoridad, la vamos a tener linda-

-Al menos las vacaciones de medio año están cerca- rescató Saba- trata de aguantar hasta entonces-

-Ese es el plan- recordó Ru, caminando altivo entre delegados, comandos y alumnos.

Porque después de lo que pasó el viernes y teniendo en cuenta la esperanza de recobrar los pasillos secretos, Artemis y el resto habían hecho la promesa de mantener el perfil bajo y el record de detenciones vacío (en la medida de lo posible) para no levantar sospechas. Ser más Invisibles que nunca significaba ser más libres que nunca en ese momento.

-Así que eso que Dan Bryce y tú van a hacer…- empezó Ru.

-Somos un grupo de estudio. Lupo Munin dice que puede conseguirnos una licencia que nos certifique, creo que el curso será Adivinación. ¿Alguien se quiere apuntar?-

Artemis negó y cuando lo hacía vio un par de ojos mirándola. Se volteó a decirle algo a Saba de inmediato, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que la verdad.

-Greenhouse- dijo, como si estuviera diciendo el nombre de una catástrofe.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- le preguntó Saba.

Los dos se rezagaron un poco del resto.

-Sabe-

- ¿Lo del viernes?-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Le has dicho a Ru?-

-Todavía-

-Tienes que decirle-

Artemis volvió a asentir. Lo sabía, pero Ghana y ella habían acordado hablar con Ru las dos juntas.

- ¿Crees que Greenhouse tenga algún poder sobrenatural?- preguntó Artemis, al cabo.

-No sé- respondió Saba, en un susurro misterioso- pero las malas lenguas dicen que es mago-

….

No fue sino hasta el descanso de la clase de Dimber que Artemis y Ghana encontraron la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Ru sobre lo que había pasado con Greenhouse: aprovechando que el resto del salón estaba distraído en la demostración que Creixell hacía de su recientemente descubierto Encantamiento Oculto, se sentaron disimuladamente a los flancos de Ru.

-Pasa algo- anunció Ghana, mirando al frente.

- ¿Sean ha recobrado la conciencia?- se adelantó Ru, con tranquilidad.

-No- respondió Artemis, intentando alejar el asunto de Sean lo más que se pudiera de la memoria de todos. Hasta de la suya- Greenhouse sabe que hicimos algo el viernes-

- ¿Que _todos_ hicimos algo el viernes?-

-No, sólo Artemis y yo- intervino Ghana- Creo. Ayer nos llamó la atención-

- ¿Qué tanto sabe?-

-Dijo: "hacer magia en secreto", así que sabe suficiente; nos ha ordenado que no nos volvamos a meter en nada hasta que terminen los Juegos-

-Eso no es lo importante- admitió Ru- lo importante es cómo sabe-

Artemis estaba a punto de responder, pero todos empezaron a aplaudir. Creixell acababa de llamar mentalmente a Hada, que estaba a varios metros de ellos, conversando cariñosamente con Otto en un segundo y en el siguiente, se estaba volteando para preguntarle a Creixell lo que quería. Artemis, Ghana y Ru aplaudieron también, mientras su amiga hacía una reverencia y le sonreía al profesor Dimber, que se veía radiante como el padre que acababa de enseñarle a caminar a su hija.

-Greenhouse tiene eso- Artemis continuó con la conversación cuando los aplausos terminaron- _sabe_ cosas, se entera de cosas que piensas que sólo tú puedes saber, nadie sabe cómo y no importa tampoco. La gente prefiere ser honesta con él-

- ¿Sabe cuando mientes?- le preguntó Ru.

-Cuando miento sobre cosas que tienen que ver con el equipo-

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ghana- ahora está mirándonos todo el tiempo y apuesto a que lo que sea que tenga o haga para ver lo no evidente, lo está usando. Francamente…- suspiró, durante toda la conversación que habían tenido ninguno de los tres había levantado la voz, aumentado la velocidad de las palabras o cambiado la inflexión. Todo el tiempo sonaron tranquilos y reservados, hasta ese momento. A Artemis le pareció extraño que fuera justamente Ghana, la pacífica, quien rompiera la calma- entre Viper y los comandos esos, las cosas se han puesto bastante insoportables de porrazo…-

-No vamos a hacer nada- recordó Ru, tratando de tranquilizar a Ghana con su tono de voz- no_ tenemos_ que hacer nada. Al menos hasta después de las vacaciones de medio año. Como quedamos-

Las palabras de Ru sonaron tan terminantes como las órdenes de un profesor. De cualquier manera era lo que a Artemis le parecía más natural: habían retomado control de una parte tan chiquita de los pasillos secretos que Viper no lo notaría, porque además su cabeza estaba en todas partes menos esa (literal y figuradamente).

Greenhouse no era una piedra tan grande en el zapato, tampoco. Artemis estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo vigilándola todo el tiempo y, aunque pareciera haber repotenciado sus tácticas de espionaje, no sería tan complicado mandarlo por la tangente. De todas maneras no tenía nada que esconder, salvo una que otra ida al Pensadero.

Pero para Ghana las cosas no parecían tan simples. Al principio Artemis pensó que estaba tan alterada por la falta de costumbre, después de todo era nueva en el equipo de esgrima y no tenía idea de cómo actuaba Greenhouse, sobre todo bajo presión. Pero con los días se dio cuenta de que era algo más lo que la traía intranquila y no sólo intranquila, sino tensa y alterable. Saba y ella la vieron llorando el miércoles, escondida entre los plantones del Invernadero, en el descanso de Herbología. Tenía las manos con los guantes de escamas de dragón en el rostro y sus hombros temblaban tan rápido que a parte de llorar parecía estar convulsionando. Saba corrió en busca de Creixell y le preguntó casualmente por Ghana, porque no quería admitir que la había visto llorando (a Saba no le gustaba ver llorar a la gente y mucho menos admitir que lo había hecho) a lo que ella respondió algo que los dejó a los dos con la boca abierta:

-Ah, debe estar llorando por ahí-

- ¿Qué?-

-Ajá- dijo Creixell, con una sonrisita. No parecía preocupada, molesta o tensa- ya saben, porque los delegados se esfuerzan más para que los comandos de Viper no les serruchen el piso y también por los carteles de Viper y porque su capitán enfermo de esgrima la vigila hasta cuando mea. Llorar es desahogarse, así que supongo que está bien que lo haga-

- ¿Los carteles la están molestando?-

-Más que otra cosa, diría yo-

El asunto de Ghana le estuvo rondando la cabeza a Artemis todo el día, hasta que ella y Saba se escabulleron al Castillo Viejo después de la clase de latín, entonces otra cosa ocupó toda la atención de Artemis, otra cosa a la que también le había estado dando vueltas.

La conversación entre Wingolf Jr. y Cástor Altair se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras ella trataba de entender qué estaba pasando. Al principio se dijo que no era su asunto, que tenía que ir directo al Pensadero a olvidar lo que había escuchado, pero ni bien estuvo frente a la fuente mágica, con la varita en alto, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Y no solo eso, sino que quería saber más. Por eso decidió que lo mejor era mostrarle a Saba.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya?- le preguntó su mejor amigo, cuando llegaron a la habitación del Pensadero.

Artemis negó.

-Cuando lo veas, trata de esforzarte para escuchar-

Saba la miró con una sonrisita burlona, mientras movía las orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de su cabello largo.

-No necesito tratar- le dijo con orgullo.

-Idiota…- masculló Artemis, negando con la cabeza- de verdad presta atención-

El hilillo de plata salió de la cabeza de Artemis lentamente, casi como si quisiera quedarse adentro, pero sólo bastaron un par de jalones fuertes para ponerlo en el Pensadero. Saba, que había mirado a Artemis con alta expectativa, se abalanzó sobre él y se hundió de inmediato en el recuerdo.

Cuando salió, miró a su mejor amiga con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula caída, como si ella le acabara de contar uno de los chismes más gruesos del mundo.

-No estarás pensando que esto es verdad- le dijo al cabo, con urgencia.

-No he pensado en nada más que eso- admitió Artemis.

-Esto es grave-

-Sí-

-No, no, la acusación es algo grave. El hecho de que Wingolf diga que…- Saba se quedó sin palabras- _eso_ es lo grave ¿entiendes? Y que Cástor… ¿viste la cara de Cástor?-

-He visto el recuerdo más de 20 veces-

- ¡Le cree!-

-No-

-Se quedó callado, dejando que Wingolf hable, eso significa que puede creerle, que hay algo--

-Cástor no es ningún idiota-

Saba miró a Artemis con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oye- le dijo, acercándosele- Viper puede ser el hijo de fruta más grande del mundo, puede desear secretamente que todos los alumnos se bañen desnudos en el Lago de Stormenhand con kelpies apuntando a sus traseros, pero no es ningún asesino-

Lo sabía. Se lo había repetido mil veces. Un asesino no podría trabajar en Goldenwand, un asesino jamás podría estar bajo las narices de Dimber sin ser descubierto inmediatamente. Cástor también pensaba eso, Artemis lo sabía porque toda persona que hubiera estado más de 5 minutos con Dimber sabría que el director haría absolutamente todo por proteger su escuela… pero aún así él se había quedado pensando.

"¿He dicho algo que no hayas pensado nunca?" le preguntó Wingolf Jr. Y Cástor respondió que no. Que Viper solía tomar situaciones aisladas para transformarlas en oportunidades.

-Artemis- volvió a llamar Saba, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Dimber no permitiría que un asesino se nos acercara. Wingolf debe estar traumado por la muerte de su padre-

-Sí-

Saba asintió y se alejó de ella, pero la siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera escuchando las miles de razones que Artemis no daba.

- ¿Vas a seguir con esto, no?- le preguntó finalmente.

Artemis asintió.

-Mantenme informado, entonces-

- ¿Seguro?-

-Sí. Y no le enseñes esto a nadie más. Ni a Sami-

De cualquier manera Artemis no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, es más, en ese momento se preguntaba si es que había sido una buena idea mostrárselo a Saba. Pero no podía haber hecho otra cosa, porque de no hacerlo, se habría quedado pensando una y otra vez, dando vueltas sobre la misma idea sin saber qué hacer… sin embargo a Saba pronto se le ocurriría algo, porque, aunque no quisiera aceptar nada de lo que Wingolf Jr hubiera dicho, el recuerdo estaría rondándole la cabeza todo el tiempo. Tarde o temprano se le acercaría y le diría "¿Has pensado en esto?" "¿Te has dado cuenta de que tal tal tal?" y por fin Artemis tendría un punto de partida.

¿Para hacer qué exactamente? Ni idea.

-Me voy, tengo… asuntos oficiales- anunció Saba, recogiendo su morral del piso y echándoselo al hombro.

Artemis lo despidió con una mueca de asco. "Asuntos oficiales" era un aforismo para sus encuentros románticos Hanna Marianne y dada la hora, lo más probable era que esa lo estuviera esperando en un rincón desierto del Castillo Joven para hacer quien sabe qué tipo de cochinadas.

Tal vez uno de esos días ella debería aparecerse en lugar de Saba. La expresión de Hanna Marianne sería invaluable.

Artemis esperó unos minutos después de que su mejor amigo se fuera para salir ella misma del Castillo Viejo. No tenía ninguna prisa, porque en entrenamiento empezaba todavía en una hora y, aunque Greenhouse esperara que Ghana y ella estuvieran calentando por lo menos veinte minutos antes que el resto, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio el cielo ya se había puesto oscuro y las luces del lugar estaban prendidas, seguramente Greenhouse estaba ahí desde hacía algún tiempo.

Se detuvo, no le apetecía estar treinta minutos de más con su capitán, así que empezó a rodear el gimnasio como para ganar tiempo, pero ni bien empezó, vio a un encapuchado a unos metros de la puerta, con la luz de la varita escandalosamente prendida. Escandalosamente familiar.

- ¿Ru?- preguntó, acercándose con cuidado, aunque estuviera segura de que era él.

Ru se volvió y ni bien se dio cuenta de que era ella, bajó casi por completo la intensidad del _lumus_.

- ¿Qué haces?-

-Espero a Greenhouse- respondió Ru, tranquilamente- le dije a Lupo que le dijera que estoy aquí-

-No va a salir- admitió Artemis, luego de quedarse unos segundos decidiendo si decirle eso o no- hasta que el entrenamiento termine no se va a mover del gimnasio-

-Entonces que bueno que no tengo nada que hacer-

-Deberías descansar, los partidos empiezan mañana-

A pesar de la falta de luz, Artemis vio, casi cuadro por cuadro, cómo una sonrisa se iba dibujando en el rostro de Ru y cómo adquiría matices de satisfacción y los tintes detectivescos propios de alguien que acaba de descubrir algo bochornoso sobre otro alguien. Por ejemplo, que Artemis Black, la hielera, se preocupaba más de la cuenta por alguien que no era Saba Schnuppermault.

-No hay problema- continuó Ru, volviendo a su seriedad- es que de verdad quiero acabar con el asunto de Ghana -

-Greenhouse no te va a hacer caso- le dijo Artemis, intentando no mirarlo- puede echarte en cara que todo el esfuerzo extra es por culpa de la transferencia de jugadores a última hora-

-Fue a inicios de año-

-Para él diciembre del año pasado es víspera-

Ru sonrió, pero había algo en su expresión, la resignación a esperar hasta que Greenhouse saliera, que hacía que el corazón de Artemis se estrujara de pena. Sabía que su capitán no le iba a hacer caso, sabía que ni siquiera se iba a detener para hablar con él y no quería que Ru lo persiguiera para pedirle algo que probablemente terminara en una carcajada burlona.

-Yo hablo con él- se ofreció de pronto- sé hacerlo mejor que tú-

Que Artemis Black, la hielera, le dijera a cualquier ser humano que podía hablar mejor que él/ella (o que podía hablar, del todo) podía ser el inicio de unos cuantos chistes bastante buenos y memorables, pero Ru no soltó ni una risita. La miró, nada más. Largamente. La miró como si le estuviera dando un abrazo largo y reconfortante en un lugar muy cálido y muy vacío de la escuela.

Artemis se quedó tan quieta como los latidos de su corazón le permitían.

- ¡Black!- gritó alguien desde el gimnasio.

Artemis se distrajo de malas y volteó la cabeza tan fuerte que le salieron diez conejos en línea.

Lupo Munin la miraba con apuro. Era momento de entrar.

-Me voy- le dijo a Ru- duerme-

Ru sonrió y le dio un beso de despedida, tomándola, como siempre, por sorpresa.

No había nadie en el gimnasio todavía, excepto por Lupo Munin, Alea Brown y Greenhouse. Los tres parecían estar en medio del descanso de una práctica: tenían todo el equipo de esgrima puesto, las espadas sujetas en los cintos y las caretas levantadas.

-Preguntó por ustedes hace un rato- le dijo Lupo Munin cuando pasó a su lado.

-Gracias- respondió Artemis.

-Está de buen humor-

Genial.

Tenía que aprovechar que Ghana todavía no llegaba para hablarle a Greenhouse de ella, así que se acercó al lugar en el que estaba descansando, echado en una colchoneta.

- ¿Capitán?- llamó, con cuidado.

Greenhouse dio un saltito, al parecer Artemis lo había asustado.

- ¿Estás tratando de provocarme un infarto?- le preguntó él, tranquilamente, volviendo a su posición de descanso.

-Quería hablarle-

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Nada. Bueno, sí, pero no conmigo. Quiero hablarle de Creixell-

Greenhouse la miró por encima del hombro con curiosidad.

-Ponte cómoda- le indicó, señalándole la colchoneta que estaba frente a la suya.

Artemis se sentó con mucho cuidado y miró a su capitán largamente antes de empezar a hablarle.

-La cosa es… usted llamó a Ghana para los Juegos, casi de última hora, lo que significa que ella no está acostumbrada a, bueno, usted. Está recibiendo mucha presión por parte de los delegados, sobre todo con lo de Viper y puede que esté más susceptible que de costumbre a… cualquier tipo de presión-

-Eso es lo más largo que te he escuchado decir en mi vida, Black-

-Perdón-

-Lupo y yo apostamos por qué no podías decir más de dos oraciones juntas y hoy me he ganado unas monedas-

-Capitán…-

-Ah, sí. Osea que estás diciendo que estoy estresando a Ghana Abies-

-Y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, porque cometimos una falta-

-Exacto-

-Pero tal vez eso se vea en su desempeño, no como una excusa, sino… esto…- Artemis se quedó en silencio de pronto.

- ¿Se te acabaron las palabras, Black?-

-Sí- Artemis tomó aire y coraje- mire, usted y yo sabemos que soy el eslabón más inestable del equipo, porque me enfermo y hago estupideces. Ghana nunca ha hecho nada malo…-

-Creo que lo que Black quiere decir hace rato- intervino Alea Brown, a unos cuantos metros de distancia- es que ser delegada está estresando a su amiga y que por eso tus tácticas de seguimiento pueden resultar contraproducentes-

- ¿Estabas escuchando?- le preguntó Gerard Greenhouse, poniendo los labios tiesos.

-Se me hizo bien difícil, Black habla bajito. Pero tiene razón, digo, la chiquita nueva no está acostumbrada a ti… y uno tiene que pasar bastante tiempo con la mano ante los ojos antes de poder ver el sol de frente- terminó Alea Brown, sarcásticamente.

-Nunca se puede ver el sol de frente- aclaró Greenhouse, sentándose derecho y frunciendo el ceño- supongo que tendré que decirle a Pólux que hable con la tutora para que le bajen un poco el peso a Ghana Abies, no puedo tenerla al borde de un colapso nervioso antes de los exámenes- se puso de pié- bueno, ya vengo-

-Gracias, capitán- dijo Artemis rápidamente, mientras Greenhouse pasaba a su lado.

-Ah, sí, no esperes tenerla fácil, _eslabón débil_-

Más vigilancia, más Greenhouse respirando sobre su nuca. Más control con las horas de sueño, de ocio, de estudio y con la temperatura corporal… al menos Miss Grapehood le había advertido al capitán que no se metiera con lo que comía.

Ojalá que a Ghana se le bajara el nerviosismo después de eso y ojalá que en el Torneo ganara todas sus peleas. No, no "ojalá", en cambio "más le valía".

-La próxima vez que quieras hablar con Gerard, llámame- le dijo Alea Brown- parece que después de todo hay una razón por la que no sueles hablar mucho-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis, asombrada porque Alea Brown quisiera conversarle, porque, por lo general, Lupo, ella y el capitán parecían tener ganas de hablar sólo entre ellos.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste diciéndole que eras el eslabón más débil? Eso te pudo haber costado el puesto en la comisión para los Juegos y en el equipo de esgrima. Sin contar con los gritos histéricos-

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa-

-Sí, bueno, ya bastante castigo vas a tener en estas semanas, mejor no te sigo atormentando-

-Gracias-

-De nada, eslabón débil-

Artemis rogó porque ese no se convirtiera su apodo y se pasó todo el entrenamiento pensando en lo idiota que había sido al decirle eso a su capitán. Alea Brown tenía toda la razón, Greenhouse pudo haber enloquecido por completo y haberla borrado de la historia de la esgrima del mundo (en cambio le estaba reventando el cuerpo con tanto ejercicio). Pero también era cierto que no se le había ocurrido otra cosa y que si no lo hubiera dicho, jamás habría entrado Alea a defenderla y convencer a su capitán.

Lamentablemente para ella, Greenhouse cumplió la promesa de no dejarla en paz desde el inicio del calentamiento hasta que se le secara el último pelo, una hora después de que el entrenamiento terminara. Pero todo estaba bien, todo valía la pena, porque también había cumplido su promesa de bajarle la presión a Ghana.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, corrió a su cama lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no despertar a sus compañeras, y se lanzó dentro de los doseles con la intención de dormir vestida y con botas, pero ni bien puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, un presentimiento la hizo sentarse derecha y caminar con cuidado hasta el balcón.

-Ya le dije- dijo, apoyada en el barandal.

- ¿Y?- respondió una voz desde abajo. Desde el cuarto de los chicos.

Artemis sonrió. Sabía que estaría ahí.

-Dijo que no podía tener a Ghana al borde de un colapso nervioso antes de exámenes-

-O sea que lo ha tomado en serio… qué bueno- Ru suspiró.

-Anda a dormir-

-Gracias Artemis-

* * *

El primer partido de la temporada de quidditch se celebraba siempre más que la final, después de todo, era el inicio de los meses más emocionantes del año, en donde todo Goldenwand podía juntarse en un solo grito que no distinguía señoríos y que, por lo tanto, era más fuerte que cualquier otro. Durante la temporada estaba permitido que un Darkenlord le rindiera todo tipo de alabanzas a Fleance, el capitán Stormenhand, o que un Valthemoon saliera de su torre a vitorear a Hayes, el matón de Darkenlord.

Había apuestas, carteles, dibujos en todas las paredes, pero sobre todo, mucho ruido, más que de costumbre.

Ese año no iba a ser la excepción. Sin importar que, por órdenes de Viper, no se pudieran colocar carteles en las paredes empapelables, o que en lugar de tener la cara linda de Alina Hamal guiñando un ojo tuvieran el rostro contorsionado del Subdirector aún gritándole al equipo de quidditch que eran la vergüenza de Goldenwand, los estudiantes decidieron hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible por pasarla bien. Además, ese año el primer partido del equipo de la escuela era el inaugural de todo el Torneo y se celebraba en casa, razones de peso para pasar por alto las maldiciones gritadas en voz alta y a los insoportables miembros del Comando de Disciplina.

Para Artemis, la alegría del sábado llegaba casi de contrabando. Veía caras alegres debajo de las capuchas, escuchaba sobre apuestas (prohibidas por todo-el-mundo-sabía-quien) en los baños y los estudiantes de últimos cursos hasta le regalaron un botón con la cara de cada uno de los jugadores del equipo gritando como guerreros fieros.

No era el inicio más festivo de todos los Torneos de Quidditch que ella había tenido, pero la sensación de compañerismo entre todos los estudiantes de Goldenwand era algo que levantaba el ánimo.

Claro que se necesitaba más que eso para levantarle el ánimo al fantasma que se arrastraba a su costado, con la capucha subida y una chompa con cuello de tortuga que le llegaba hasta el tabique. El inicio de la temporada de quidditch no le daba sensaciones de alegría o confraternidad a Saba, sino de vergüenza, impotencia y enojo. Y mucha, pero mucha, tristeza.

-No tienes que estar conmigo todo el día, puedes salir a ver el partido, si quieres- le dijo, cuando los dos se separaron del montón de gente que se dirigía al claro, donde se levantaba un estadio enorme construido en la madrugada.

-No. Quiero estar contigo-

Mentira. A medias. Quería estar con su mejor amigo, compartir toda la pena que tuviera y hacer como si no mirara el partido, encaramada, junto a él, en la rama más alta del árbol al que siempre solían subir, en el Bosque. Quería estar junto a Saba porque sabía lo que significaba para él no jugar ese año. Pero también quería ver a Ru. Era su primer año como titular y toda la semana le se la había pasado hablando sobre lo nervioso que estaba… pero la cara que tenía Saba cuando lo fue a buscar a la sala común la convenció de quedarse con él.

Sami llegó a la rama diez minutos después de que empezara el partido, con una canasta gigante llena de comida.

-He traído la mayor cantidad de comida que he podido como para que te de una indigestión que te haga olvidar tu pena-

-Un clavo para otro clavo- dijo Saba, mirando con interés el contenido de la canasta- bien pensado- admitió, sacando una lonja de jamón y poniéndosela toda en la boca.

-Bueno, al menos aquí no nos perdemos de nada. Afuera los Comandos esos están llevándose a la gente que grita mucho- contó Sami.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis, que estaba a punto de meterse una aceituna a la boca.

-Se armó todo un escándalo… ya saben, porque la gente siempre llega con sus pancartas, pintada la cara y todo, vitoreando… y bueno, esta vez estaban los Comandos de Viper esperando a la entrada del estadio para revisarles los carteles, la pintura de la cara y todo lo que llevaran encima y para advertirles que no se podía hacer tanto ruido-

- ¿Y que dijeron?-

-Ah, de todo. Justo cuando me estaba yendo a coger la comida, escuché que los delegados de Stormenhand estaban discutiendo con los Comandos, porque detuvieron a unos chicos. Su amiga Ghana estaba ahí-

- ¿¡Han detenido gente!?- chilló Saba.

-Sí, porque no estaban de acuerdo con las medidas-

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es quidditch, no un maldito torneo de tenis! La gente tiene que gritar, por Merlín, que mierda tienen esos en la cabeza…-

-Díselo a ellos, a mi no me grites, yo no soy un comando-

-No te estaba gritando, estaba dando mi opinión-

-Entonces dásela a ellos, que yo nomás soy la mensajera-

-Ya, lo haré cuando baje. Merlín, que susceptible Sami-

-No pues, es que todo el mundo se la ha pasado echándonos la culpa de lo que hacen los Comandos esos de Viper. ¡Como si fuéramos lo mismo! Para empezar, nosotros sí somos una institución reglamentada y con historia en el colegio…-

-Díselo a ellos, a mi no me grites, yo no soy un comando- imitó Saba, lentamente, con obvias intenciones de molestar a Sami.

Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de responderle.

- ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser divertido?-

-Cuando te vino la menopausia-

-Ya basta- intervino Artemis.

Pero ninguno tenía intenciones de parar. El lado bueno fue que Saba se concentró en decirle cosas cada vez más duras a Sami y ya no en el juego, del que no tenían idea, porque al parecer Viper también había prohibido que los comentaristas hablaran en voz alta. Ni una sola noticia de Ru, Artemis lo recordaba por momentos, cuando se distraía de pensar que sus amigos jamás habían sido tan crueles el uno con el otro.

A decir verdad, una de las cosas que a Artemis más le hacían sentir en casa eran las peleas que Saba y Sami tenían, porque eran inofensivas y verdaderamente graciosas… pero esa no. En ese momento, como nunca había pasado antes, se estaban concentrando en decirse cosas que hacían daño.

-Si es que no te han reincorporado al equipo no es nuestra culpa, finalmente- dijo Sami, respondiendo a un ataque muy duro de Saba- tal vez el equipo que está jugando ahora calza a la perfección. Puede que Alina sea mucho mejor que tú-

- ¿Y? Sé que puedo jugar quidditch fuera, sé que soy bueno y que puedo estar en cualquier equipo, pero si tú no dejas de ser Invisible pronto, lo serás para toda tu vida y te la pasarás lamiéndole el culo a cuanta autoridad te encuentres, tratando de ser algo-

Eso fue demasiado.

-Deberían estar avergonzados de lo que acaban de decir- dijo Artemis, antes de saltar de la rama en la que estaba.

- ¡Él empezó todo!- le gritó Sami desde la rama alta- ¡Artemis! ¡Dile a él! ¡Artemis!-

Ningún grito iba a hacer la diferencia. Artemis no tenía intenciones de quedarse arbitrando ni la pelea ni la reconciliación, así que ni bien tocó tierra corrió al estadio y buscó un lugar alejado para ver el partido (y a Ru) en paz.

Y bastante paz, porque lo que Sami había dicho sobre los comandos era cierto, todo: el estadio estaba sumido en un silencio tal que se escuchaba claramente el zumbido de las escobas en el aire, como un ruido que penetraba los oídos de forma casi violenta.

Incluso, a falta de vítores en las tribunas los jugadores de cada equipo optaron por hacerse barra entre ellos, como para levantarse el ánimo y cambiar esa horrible sensación de biblioteca al aire libre.

Cada grada que Artemis subía le daba un rostro con un nivel de desesperación por gritar más alto que el anterior. Veía labios fruncidos, frentes arrugadas, bocas tiesas y caras completamente cubiertas por telas de pancartas o por manos y a pocos metros, veía Comandos de Viper, en uniforme con su cordón color caqui cruzándoles el pecho y sus borceguíes negros fijos en el piso, mirando a los lados atentamente, como si el quidditch les interesara un rábano. Alrededor de ellos se concentraba la impotencia y la desesperación, como si fueran focos de mala fortuna.

De manera instintiva, Artemis miró al palco de los profesores, pero ahí sólo estaba la profesora Hel, de Herbología, quedándose dormida. No había rastro de Dimber, a quien buscaba, o de Viper, o de los profesores más jóvenes. Tal vez el subdirector les había advertido del aburrimiento que sería el partido y todos estaban resguardados en sus oficinas, oyendo música leyendo, o quien sabía qué diversiones más.

En momentos así a Artemis no le parecía tan increíble el profundo recelo que Wingolf Jr. le tenía a Viper, porque en momentos así, a Artemis también le parecía que el subdirector estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Sin importar a cuanta gente perjudicara o cuánto. Pero intentó disipar esos pensamientos de su mente mientras pasaba junto a los Comandos en su camino a las graderías más altas y más despobladas también. Al menos allí podría ver a Ru a sus anchas y soltar exclamaciones de sorpresa o suspiros si es que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Y como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Ru tomó una quaffle que se le escapó a un cazador del otro equipo (la división de menores de los Linces de Lituania, uno de los equipos más antiguos de la Confederación), esquivó a todos los que estaban en su camino, se libró de una bludger por casualidad y anotó.

Todas las tribunas temblaron, como en un espasmo colectivo, pero de ninguna salió un sonido fuerte. A penas aplausos, gesticulaciones o palmadas contra los asientos, pero nada más, porque los Comandos se pusieron más alerta que nunca. Ru, en cambio, celebró su anotación dando muchas vueltas de campana y volando a toda velocidad hacia sus compañeros, que trataron de animarlo lo más fuerte que se podía. Hasta los lituanos le dedicaron un par de aplausos.

Artemis zapateó. Que porquería de partido.

Alina Hamal atrapó la snitch después de dos anotaciones más de Ru y una atajada brillante de Fleance. Todos en las tribunas aplaudieron con moderación y, por órdenes de los Comandos de Viper, dejaron el estadio de manera ordenada, saliendo fila por fila desde abajo hacia arriba.

Artemis fue prácticamente la última en salir, así que supuso que no le alcanzaría el tiempo para ir a ver a Ru a los camerinos antes que Creixell y los demás aparecieran por ahí, así que se dirigió hacia las cocinas, para llenar su saco con aceitunas y pedir unos cuantos pedazos de pan. En el camino le pegó un par de puñetazos a todos los carteles viperinos que se encontró y deseó secretamente que Wingolf Jr. la viera. Pero la única persona que la vio fue Saba.

Su mejor amigo estaba parado junto a la entrada a las cocinas, aún con la capucha puesta y el cuello tortuga subido hasta el tabique, pero además llevaba los brazos cruzados y la canasta de comida de Sami colgando de uno de ellos.

-Me disculpé ni bien te fuiste- le dijo Saba desde lejos.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Artemis, acercándose.

-No sólo no aceptó lo que le dije, sino que se puso como loca-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Se puso a gritar y a decir que tú eras incapaz de defenderla y que sólo te importaba yo y que siempre pasábamos tiempo los dos solos sin preocuparnos por llamarla o por incluirla… y luego…- Saba apartó la mirada- luego me preguntó si es que estaba engañando a Hanna Marianne… contigo-

- ¿Qué?-

-No sé que tiene, te juro Artemis que nada de lo que yo le dije tiene que ver con cómo se puso… empezó a sacar cosas de hace tiempo y a echarme en cara que nunca paso tiempo con ella a solas, porque o estamos los tres o estamos nosotros dos. Y luego se puso a llorar-

- ¿Y?-

-Y se fue sola. Ah, me tiró la canasta por la cabeza antes de irse, todavía tiene comida por si se te antoja almorzar ahorita…-

- ¿Estás bien?-

-No tanto- admitió Saba, ocultando más el rostro- todo esto ha sido mucho por un día-

- ¿Quieres comer lo que hay en la canasta en la Fortaleza?- preguntó Artemis, sobándole el hombro maternalmente.

-Sí-

- ¿En mi cama?-

-Sí-

-Vamos-

Artemis pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Saba y guió a su mejor amigo, que ocultaba la cara cada vez más al fondo de su capucha, hasta la Fortaleza de Stormenhand. Ya vería a Ru luego, cuando Saba tomara la siesta después de almorzar.

….

Cuando Artemis y Saba llegaron a la sala común fueron testigos de una explosión, un estallido tan fuerte que Artemis saltó del susto y se quedó temblando durante todo el tiempo que le tardó entender lo que estaba pasando.

Era una fiesta, naturalmente, celebrando tardíamente al capitán Fleance, a los Stormenhand de su equipo y la victoria sobre los Linces de Lituania. Había música, gente, comida, gritos, total ausencia de los Comandos de Viper y pancartas. Dibujos. Del equipo en acción, del equipo posando, de cada uno de los miembros. De la cara de Saba, en blanco y negro.

Momento.

Carteles. Fotos de Saba. Como la vez en la que sus fanáticas se volvieron locas y empapelaron toda la sala común con la cara de su mejor amigo. Pero en esa ocasión había una enorme cadeneta frente a ellos, con la frase "Vuelve, Saba, vuelve" escrita.

- ¡Saba!- gritó alguien y fue cuando se dio el estallido.

Muchos corrieron al encuentro de Saba y, de la nada, dos chicas de sétimo de Stormenhand lo tomaron de ambas manos, le bajaron la capucha y lo halaron hasta el centro de la sala común, en donde lo esperaba buena parte de estudiantes del señorío, aplaudiendo con todo el descontrol que les había sido prohibido horas antes y diciendo todo lo que se notaba que querían decir.

-Demasiado para un solo día- susurró Saba, cuando lo separaron de Artemis- demasiado, demasiado-

Más adelante lo estaba esperando una comitiva del equipo de quidditch: los jugadores suplentes y titulares de Stormenhand, comandados por el mismísimo Fleance. Artemis se adelantó con desconfianza. Desde que Saba se echó la culpa por lo que le pasó a su capitán tras el accidente del Salto a principios de año, el equipo de quidditch había sido de lo más cruel y malintencionado con su mejor amigo y cada vez que se encontraban con él, terminaban ofendiéndolo.

-Tenemos que decirte algo, Saba- le dijo Ru, poniéndose al lado (pero ligeramente atrás) de Fleance- y queremos que lo tomes en serio ¿capitán?-

Fleance puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Saba, que seguía escoltado por las dos chicas de sétimo que parecían aprovechar más de la cuenta su posición.

Artemis dio un paso más.

Fleance sonrió.

-Te necesitamos en el equipo- dijo y toda la sala común estalló en gritos de aliento.

Artemis vio la espalda de Saba, recta y ancha, su cuello tieso y su cabeza ligeramente levantada, girando de un lado a otro, con incredulidad, mirando y oyendo todos esos aplausos y exclamaciones que jamás esperó conseguir. No a menos que alguien filtrara la verdad sobre Ursa y el Salto. Unos días antes nada más, a Saba lo abucheaban en los pasillos de la Fortaleza, los miembros del equipo de quidditch (excepto Ru y Fleance) le golpeaban el hombro al pasar. Y de pronto, por alguna extraña razón, todo había cambiado.

-No es que Alina no sea buena buscadora- continuó Fleance, ordenándole silencio a todos con los brazos- pero ella es esgrimista y tú eres el mejor buscador de todos los equipos de la Confederación. No podemos comparar-

-¡Te queremos Saba!- gritaron un grupo de chicas.

- ¡Vuelve al equipo!-

- ¡Hazme un hijo!-

- ¡Saba, Saba, Saba!-

Fleance volvió a callarlos a todos con una seña.

-Pero más importante que cualquier otra cosa- dijo el capitán- es que tú nunca debiste ser castigado, es hora de dejarse de estupideces y decir la verdad. Yo la sé y el equipo también. Gente-

Todos los jugadores de Stormenhand caminaron hasta estar frente a Saba y estiraron sus brazos, uno a uno, para ofrecerle las manos a Saba.

-Sentimos haberte tratado como el culo- le dijo uno de los mayores- sabemos que mereces más que una disculpa-

Fleance asintió, complacido y miró a Saba fijamente. Artemis no podía ver la expresión de su amigo, pero vio cómo su mano izquierda, que apretaba un pedazo de su túnica se volvía cada vez más brillante. Más brillante de lo que jamás había visto a su piel.

En segundos todos lo notaron y Saba tuvo que subirse la capucha, porque las chicas de la sala común empezaron a ronronear en sus lugares y a prepararse para la embestida.

-Ya- dijo el elfo, al cabo.

Artemis sonrió y contuvo las ganas de ir a abrazarlo, porque no quería desencadenar una masacre en su señorío. Sólo lo siguió mirando, mientras estrechaba las manos de todos los jugadores del equipo que pertenecían a Stormenhand. Lo vio recibiendo cachetadas cariñosas de Fleance y un abrazo fraternal de Ru. Luego lo vio desembarazándose con cuidado y carisma de las dos chicas de sétimo y volteando, poco a poco, a verla.

Su mejor amigo sonreía tan grande que su rostro parecía estar ocupado únicamente por su boca y sus dientes perfectos. Sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de lágrimas que había aguantado perfectamente y su piel brillaba con tanta intensidad que era imposible no sentirse feliz al verlo.

Artemis le devolvió la sonrisa y dio unos pasitos nerviosos hacia él, incapaz de correr y abrazarlo tan fuerte que lo haría vomitar las comidas de toda la semana, como era su intención.

-No soy un elfo hipersensible- le dijo Saba a Artemis, cuando estuvieron juntos- es sólo que… ha sido demasiado para un día-

Artemis sintió una corriente cálida subiendo por su pecho con una velocidad que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Artemis, no llores. No hagas eso, no llores pues-

-Dijo que eras el mejor buscador- dijo ella, con la voz cortada

- ¿Y lo dudabas?-

-Un poco-

-Babosa.

- ¿Qué les dijo a los miembros del equipo?-

-Lo primero que se le ocurrió, tampoco es imbécil, no va a delatar a Ursa para salvarme a mi… en fin ¿qué te parece si salimos de aquí para poder abrazarnos de una vez?-

-Si corres, todas tus admiradoras te van a seguir. Creo que pueden olfatear la vulnerabilidad-

-Ya, me voy a la habitación de chicos diciendo que voy al baño y subo a la tuya y me escondo en tu cama-

-Ya-

-Pero no vayas conmigo-

-Ya-

Compartieron una última sonrisa y Saba anunció que tenía ganas de ir al baño y que al volver continuarían con las celebraciones. Nuevamente la sala común vitoreó cuanto pudo y coreó el nombre de Saba, probablemente para asegurarse de que el ruido lo acompañara mientras meaba.

Artemis se hizo paso hacia las escaleras furtivamente, aunque nadie pareciera notarla. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados intercambiando abrazos con los jugadores del equipo, o gritando barras para Saba o quejándose en voz muy alta de Viper y de los Comandos.

De pronto, entre toda la gente, vio a Ru. Tenía aún su uniforme de quidditch puesto y la banda elástica que le descubría los dos ojos y parecía grande, parecía otro, un Ru grande, no por mayor ni por alto, sino… grande. Estaba parado sobre las puntas de sus pies, buscando a alguien sin la consideración de ocultarlo y cuando la vio, tampoco tuvo la consideración de fingir que no era a ella.

Se le acercó dando de zancadas emocionadas, con una sonrisa franca en los labios y, aprovechando que todo era confusión, la abrazo por la cintura y la besó.

-Te vi- le dijo Artemis, cuando se separaron.

Ru abrió los ojos como un niño emocionado.

-No me habías visto antes ¿no?-

-No. Ya era hora de que te pusieran de titular-

Ru apretó su mano con cariño.

-Fleance me dijo lo mismo. Dice que voy a jugar todos los partidos a partir de ahora-

Artemis le sonrió.

Ru la miró con un atontamiento gracioso, combinado con sorpresa y satisfacción.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis.

-Nunca te había visto sonreír así-

Artemis lo golpeó en el hombro, Ru le dio un golpecito en el estómago y los dos comenzaron a jugar empujándose con suavidad.

Era el día más feliz que había tenido en semanas.

* * *

- ¿En qué estás pensando?-

-En el sábado-

- ¿Ayer?-

-Sí-

- ¿Qué pasó ayer?-

-Estaba feliz. Todo el día. Aunque pasaran cosas. En la noche, cuando me iba a dormir, me puse a pensar en el día, como me dijo que hiciera… y pensé que, dentro de todo, ese había sido uno de los días más felices del año-

- ¿Has registrado tus emociones?-

-Pensé que sólo tenía que registrar un tipo de emociones-

-Sí, es verdad. Pero puedes registrar las otras, para entrenarte-

-Prefiero no hacerlo-

-Bien. Sigamos-

El profesor Gamma caminaba alrededor de ella, Artemis lo sabía aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, porque escuchaba sus pasos tratando de ser silenciosos y su respiración suave. Sabía que el profesor lo estaba haciendo a propósito, porque en ocasiones, ella cerraba los ojos un segundo y cuando los abría, Gamma estaba a metros de ella, era un experto deslizándose por los lugares sin que lo oyeran. Pero él quería que ella supiera que estaba cerca, se lo había dicho, porque era importante… pero no le había dicho por qué.

Sus entrenamientos con la gárgola Gamma empezaron hacía considerable tiempo. Un par de semanas. Como mínimo diez sesiones. Y en cada una de ellas, o en la mayoría, había una importante negociación: hasta dónde llegarían esa vez. Porque Artemis no había aceptado seguir todo el entrenamiento que Gamma le había propuesto, no quería controlar su _situación_, simplemente quería que le enseñaran a evitar explotar. Nada más. No quería saber nada con sus hormigas el resto del año, cosa que haría imposible aceptar lo que Gamma le estaba proponiendo: el control absoluto de condición. No. No lo quería.

Por suerte, Gamma había aceptado avanzar hasta donde ella indicara, al menos al inicio. Y, según lo que ambos habían notado, iba a ser un inicio muy largo.

Paso 1: Concentrarse. Dimber la había puesto en forma con eso, por suerte, porque Gamma le exigía la concentración de un monje.

Paso 2: Registrar y reconocer. Emociones, más que nada.

Paso 3: Quien sabe.

Artemis no había dominado el paso 1, al menos según las exigencias de Gamma, que a ella le parecían imposibles de cumplir. Y con el paso 2, bueno, Artemis se mostraba un poco renuente a eso de estudiar sus propias emociones sin tener que usar el Pensadero (porque suponía que eso era trampa, aunque no había dejado de hacerlo), porque, para empezar, tenía que ponerse a pensar cuáles eran aquellas y quienes las despertaban, o que cosas.

Unos días antes nomás, se había metido en un lío consigo misma porque se puso a pensar en aquello que sentía por Ru, justo después de pasar casi toda la tarde con él. No durmió esa noche, tratando de reconocer y explicarse cuál era esa emoción. Y se levantó asustada y sin ganas de ver a Ru, por lo menos durante un par de días.

Así que del paso 1 y del paso 2, todavía no salían del inicio.

Por suerte la gárgola se había mostrado mucho más paciente y compasiva de lo que jamás algún estudiante de Goldenwand se habría esperado. Bajo la fachada de llevar clases de nivelación (firmadas y autorizadas por el mismísimo subdirector y encargado de la disciplina de la escuela) de Transformaciones, Artemis pasaba de tres a cuatro noches en el despacho/salón del profesor Gamma y disfrutaba de ese tiempo mucho más de lo que esperaba. Es más, eran una especie de escape de toda la presión que la esgrima le estaba significando esos días. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Gamma era un alivio porque era la primera persona a la que conocía que sabía exactamente como se sentía tener asuntos extra que ella no quería porque no había pedido (aunque Gamma ya los hubiera aceptado). La gárgola no la miraba raro, ni se horrorizaba o le aconsejaba cosas que no tenían nada que ver. No. El la entendía, en parte, la escuchaba y la trataba de entrenar con toda la disciplina posible.

Disciplina muuuuuy diferente a la de Greenhouse, por cierto.

¿Eso significaba que la gárgola Gamma y ella se habían hecho amiguis del alma? Ni de cerca. Sólo significaba que, en adelante, Artemis tendría la decencia de no quedarse dormida en sus clases porque había descubierto que detrás de esa cara de piedra con una ridícula colita de caballo, había una persona decente y, dentro de todo, confiable. Que a final de cuentas era el aliado más cercano que tenía en cuestiones de su aniversario.

Una hora después, Gamma le pidió que abriera los ojos y que se tomara unos segundos para volver. "Volver". Lo decía porque imaginaba que su nivel de concentración había sido altísimo y que, debido a eso, necesitaba unos segundos para regresar de ahí y volverse conciente de las cosas que la rodeaban.

Artemis aguantó la risa la primera vez que la gárgola le dio esa explicación, porque jamás pensó que Gamma fuera tan místico. Al instante se lo imaginó cubierto por un chal enorme y prendiendo inciensos en su cuarto, mientras escuchaba el relajante sonido del agua fluyendo por una mini cascada de plástico. Se mordió la lengua todo el día siguiente porque quería contárselo a Saba, pero Gamma le había dicho que la primera regla era no contarle a nadie. Y la segunda regla era respetar la primera.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien-

- ¿Cómo van el entrenamiento de esgrima?-

-Duro. El capitán no me quita el ojo de encima- de pronto Artemis recordó algo- ¿puedo?- preguntó inmediatamente, señalándose el cinto, donde colgaba su saco de cuero.

-Claro-

Artemis suspiró agradecida y desenrolló el saco rápidamente. Se metió una aceituna en la boca y la masticó con suavidad antes de volver a hablarle a Gamma.

-Hoy en la mañana me quitó mi bol de aceitunas de la mesa del desayuno- explicó- y del almuerzo… y me dijo que si no dejaba de comer más aceitunas de las que quedamos, iba a decirles a los elfos domésticos que cada vez que voy a pedirles aceitunas, en realidad intento darles prendas para liberarlos-

- ¿Cuántas aceitunas por día?-

-Nada más que veinte-

-Qué criminal-

-En verdad sí-

- ¿Eso te molesta?-

-No como para activar las hormigas-

- ¿Las has sentido en este tiempo?-

-No. Estoy muy cansada para enojarme tanto-

- ¿Qué?- Gamma la miró con suspicacia. Artemis supo que había dicho algo importante sin saberlo.

-Ah- entendió, segundos después- eso. Sí. Ese fue el plan al principio, por eso la poción y todo… porque si me canso, entonces no voy a tener energía y si no tengo energía, no hay nada que botar. Y así no exploto ¿es correcto?-

-Es interesante que hayas llegado a esa conclusión, más allá de que sea la correcta o no. Significa que conoces tu condición más de lo que piensas-

-Y si la conozco la puedo controlar- recitó Artemis. Gamma le había dicho eso tantas veces que podía ser el lema de todo ese entrenamiento- pero ¿es correcto o no?-

-No tengo idea-

- ¿Podemos probar?-

-Tendríamos que esperar todo un año-

- ¿Pero podríamos?-

-Tal vez-

-Ponga las condiciones-

Gamma sonrió. Artemis lo miró decidida.

-Bueno. Condición número uno- empezó la gárgola, poniéndose serio- que aumentes exponencialmente tu capacidad de concentración. La medida de esta condición será puesta por una prueba sorpresa mía-

- ¿Dentro de un año?-

-Sí, sé que es poco tiempo, mejor empieza a practicar por tu cuenta-

Artemis lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Aceptas la condición?- preguntó Gamma.

- ¿Es la única?-

-Es la primera. ¿Qué dices?-

Que no, obviamente. ¿Qué quería Gamma que ella hiciera con su concentración? ¿Qué se pusiera a levitar? Además, estaba hablando con una estudiante de 14 años, no con Dimber, el maestro del arte de la concentración. No podía pedirle tanto.

-Acepto-

Pero la perspectiva de tener una solución sencilla para sus explosiones era demasiado atractiva como para descartarla tan rápido. Ya se las ingeniaría con algo.

Gamma la miró con satisfacción.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

Artemis se paró de golpe y corrió hacia su morral, que estaba en la esquina trasera de la derecha del despacho/salón, sacó dos pergaminos gastados, tintero y pluma y corrió todo por todo el espacio hasta llegar al escritorio de Gamma, sentarse en él y ponerse a garabatear cosas sin sentido. En tanto, la gárgola Gamma se había dirigido lo más lentamente que se podía hasta la puerta.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó, abriéndola por completo.

-Profesor Gamma, Comando Morgan, reportándose- respondió alguien, hablando de manera fuerte y monótona. Artemis ladeó un poco el rostro y vio, parado ante Gamma, a un chico alto de uniforme blanco, con un cordón color caqui cruzándole el pecho… y probablemente borceguíes negros en los pies.

-Descansa, Solomon, esto no es el ejército-

-Es la presentación oficial, profesor. Eh. Se le requiere en el Salón de Delegados-

- ¿Quién me requiere, exactamente?-

-El Supremo Concejal de Disciplina, profesor-

-Hazme un favor, Solomon, y dile al profesor Viper que cuando termine de darle asesoría a mi alumna- Gamma abrió la puerta un poco más como para que el comando pudiera ver a Artemis garabateando cosas con cara de concentrada- iré ¿me puedes hacer ese favor, Solo?-

-Le rogaría que me llame por mi apellido, profesor. Y que escuche el llamado del Supremo Concejal, es urgente, se trata de una sesión extraordinaria del consejo de la Trinidad-

Gamma miró largamente al chico de Darkenlord. Artemis no podía ver su cara, pero sí la del comando… y por la manera en la que su expresión de soldado cambió a la de un niño tratando de disimular la vergüenza, pudo adivinar que la gárgola le estaba dando una de esas miradas que daban tanto miedo.

Finalmente el profesor le dio la espalda y caminó hacia Artemis. En efecto, no parecía para nada complacido.

-Vamos a tener que terminar más pronto, Artemis- le dijo, en un susurro- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí practicando, las puertas repelen el sonido, así que nadie te va a escuchar… pero trata de que el comando no se de cuenta de tus intenciones-

-Sí, profesor-

-Nos vemos pasado mañana-

-Sí profesor-

-Estudia para tu examen de Transformaciones, que no te voy a poder aprobar si lo das como de costumbre-

Artemis asintió. El profesor Gamma le dedicó una mueca extraña de despedida y salió del salón, dando pasos tan largos y rápidos que el comando tuvo que empezar a trotar para alcanzarlo.

Una vez que los ruidos de pies chocando contra el piso desaparecieron, Artemis caminó hacia su morral, que seguía en la esquina trasera, y guardó todas sus cosas. No tenía ganas de quedarse entrenando, aunque probablemente tuviera que hacerlo, pero prefería aprovechar el poco domingo que le quedaba para relajarse en el techo de la Fortaleza, comiendo aceitunas y conversando con Saba.

Salió del salón/despacho de Gamma con el pase blanco pegado en su frente con saliva. Aunque fuera domingo era altamente probable que tanto los comandos como los delegados estuvieran buscando a pobres incautos que castigar para ganar más respeto… y otra cosa de la que no tenía ganas era que la pararan al doblar cada esquina para preguntarle qué hacía ahí a tan pocos minutos del toque de queda.

En efecto, ningún delegado o comando se le acercó a preguntarle nada, sólo la vieron con desconfianza (y hasta resentimiento por no ser una presa) y la ignoraban una vez que iba más allá de su campo visual.

Llegó a la sala común sin apuros y ni bien entró, Saba la llamó a unirse al grupo de gente (Ru, Marcus, y Creixell) que estaba sentado junto al fuego, hablando animadamente.

Artemis se sentó entre su mejor amigo y Marcus y oyó con bastante atención la historia de cómo Creixell, sus hermanos y Ru habían derrotado al boggart que la hermana mayor de Creixell (a Artemis le pareció escuchar que se llamaba Nora) había llevado de casualidad a casa en su maleta. Al parecer era un boggart inteligente porque les tomó más de tres días desaparecerlo a punta de momentos ridículos y persecuciones de terror.

-Al final se convirtió en una pasa gigante y explotó-

- ¿Quién le tiene miedo a las pasas?- preguntó Marcus, extrañado.

-Mi hermano Leander. Le tiene terror a las pasas… hace tiempo que no compramos uva en la casa, porque ni siquiera las puede ver sin imaginárselas secas y arrugadas, tiene problemas-

Todos rieron.

- ¿Quieren saber cuál fue el boggart de Ru?- preguntó Creixell- fue muy divertido-

- ¿Por qué eres tan vendepatrias?- le dijo Ru, con resentimiento.

-Pero yo les he dicho el mío y todo el mundo se ha reído. Además, lo vamos a ver en el examen de Gabrián de todas maneras…-

-Ru, no seas marica- agregó Saba.

Artemis evitó ver a Ru a sabiendas de que él también evitaba verla. Por alguna razón, esa no era una situación cómoda.

-Ya, les diré- anunció Creixell, aplaudiendo de la emoción- el boggart de nuestro querido abanderado es nada menos que un gran, fornido y temible…- todos miraron a Creixell con mucha atención- unicornio blanco-

Un momento de estupefacción unánime le siguió a la carcajada poderosa que hizo que el resto de gente de Stormenhand que estaba ahí, estudiando para sus exámenes de fin de bimestre, que empezaban al día siguiente, los callara con un sonoro "Shhhh" y miradas asesinas a discreción.

Pero la intensidad no quitaba la intención, así que ellos continuaron riendo por lo bajo de la aterradora criatura que le paraba los pelos a Ru. Incluso Artemis, que no podía verlo a los ojos, no dejaba de hipar y dar saltitos por la risa que trataba de contener, pero que era imposible.

- ¡Hey Gha!- llamó Creixell, levantando la cabeza para ver a Ghana, que entraba a la sala común- ¡nos estamos burlando de Ru, únete!-

Artemis vio, con los ojos entrecerrados, por la fuerza de la carcajada que la soltura de Creixell le ocasionó, cómo Ghana sonreía de medio labio y se acercaba a ellos con sumo cuidado. Parecía bastante cansada… y como ausente.

Tal vez Greenhouse no había dejado de molestarla.

-Chicos… hay algo que tengo que decirles- dijo.

Pero no fue necesario que soltara una palabra más, porque al instante dos chicos mayores, probablemente de sexto o sétimo, entraron a la sala común y flanquearon a Ghana. Con cordones caqui en el pecho y borceguíes en los pies.

Artemis, Saba, Ru, Marcus y Creixell se pusieron de pié inmediatamente, pero no fueron capaces de decir una sola palabra.

El par de Comandos levantaron sus varitas y produjeron un sonido de corneta demasiado fuerte como para respetar el sueño de los que ya se habían ido a dormir. Y continuaron produciéndolo hasta que la sala común de Stormenhand se llenó de gente con pijamas y maldiciones en la boca, de gente perpleja, como Artemis y Saba, de gente incómoda porque quería seguir estudiando y de gente a la que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ese par de babosos tenían que decir. Pero entre todos, no había ni un solo grupo de gente que le temiera a los distintivos que los comandos usaban, ni a lo que significaba, ni a la persona que los había puesto sobre sus pechos.

Stormenhand resiste.

-Por orden del Supremo Concejal de Disciplina de la escuela- cuando el Comando de la derecha de Ghana dijo ese nombre, Artemis tragó saliva, era la misma denominación de Viper que un comando había usado para llamar a Gamma a una reunión de la Trinidad- haremos públicas las resoluciones del proceso llevado en contra de la alumna Ghana Abies-

-Primera- empezó el comando de la izquierda.

- ¿Por qué razones?- interrumpió Creixell, forzando la garganta para que su voz no saliera en un hilito.

Ghana, quien desde el momento en el que la escoltaron hasta entonces había tenido la cabeza agachada, alzó los ojos hacia su mejor amiga y sus compañeros de curso. Detrás de toda la vergüenza, había un brillo de orgullo y de resolución que resultaba francamente temible.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

-Los cargos que se le imputan—

- ¡Habla normal, Darwin, maldita sea!- gruñó Alea Brown, del equipo de esgrima. Ella era una de las personas a las que habían despertado a la fuerza y estaba parada junto a Fleance y Tea Fenonte, otra chica del equipo de esgrima. Los tres, en pijama.

El delegado al que Alea Brown se dirigió miró a su compañera, una chica que se llamaba Magdalene y que Artemis conocía porque habían compartido habitación el año anterior, y ella asintió a penitas.

-Lo que pasa- empezó el tal Darwin- es que la acusada, Ghana Abies, ha cometido una Falta Muy Grave de acuerdo al código de disciplina del Supremo Concejal-

-No me pude aguantar- les dijo Ghana a Ru y los demás- me detuvieron por ponerme de parte de un par de chicos de primero que vitoreaban a Fleance en los pasillos, antes del partido contra los Linces…-

-No te hemos autorizado para dar tu versión- le dijo Magdalene, haciendo que Ghana se callara al instante.

- ¿Qué?- chilló Creixell.

Marcus y Ru la agarraron disimuladamente de la túnica.

- ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?- preguntó Fleance, en ánimo tranquilizador- es Ghana Abies, por Merlín… si no le vemos las alitas y la aureola es porque probablemente las tiene guardadas en el baúl-

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- preguntó Magdalene.

-Escuchar su versión no va a hacer daño- aclaró Fleance.

Artemis vio a los delegados mirándose una vez más (con una miradita estúpida, pero llena de convicción y marcialidad) y asintiendo después. El chico Darwin le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Ghana para que pudiera hablar.

Tal vez era parte de la actuación hinchada de los comandos, tal vez era porque ella jamás había estado tan cabizbaja, pero Artemis sintió, ahí, mientras estaba parada junto a Saba, que Ghana era una prisionera real. Una rea que tenía que despedirse antes de que se la llevaran a otro lugar.

Era humillante.

-Continúa, Gha…- le susurró Creixell, con infinita ternura.

-Me detuvieron- empezó Ghana de nuevo, mirando a Ru, Creixell, Artemis, Saba y Marcus- porque me puse a discutir con un comando que acababa de amonestar a un par de niños de primero. Los niños de primero estaban viviendo su primer partido, era obvio que tenían que estar emocionados… pero Viper había dado "órdenes expresas y tajantes". Y a ellos no se les ocurría pensar más allá de ellas. Entonces me detuvieron. Me salí un poco de control, lo acepto. Pero también acepto que soy una delegada y que un comando me detuviera significaba mucho para ellos-

-No cruces la línea- le dijo Magdalene, duramente.

Ghana sonrió con tranquilidad, tomó aire y continuó.

-Nos llevaron a los detenidos a una especie de asamblea, con el mismísimo Supremo Concejal- Ghana dijo el cargo de Viper con un sarcasmo punzante.

-Ya basta- cortó Magdalene- le dimos la oportunidad de contar su versión de lo que pasó, pero nos está faltando el respeto-

-No creo que te hayas dado cuenta de dónde estás metida, Magdalene- dijo Alea Brown, con los brazos cruzados y mucha tranquilidad- ¿crees que hay sólo tres Comandos Disciplinarios de Stormenhand por casualidad?-

Por primera vez en toda su estancia, Magdalene reparó en las miradas que todos los Stormenhand le dirigían directamente, sin siquiera pestañear.

-Y ustedes no terminan de darse cuenta de quienes somos nosotros y de lo que podemos hacer- la defendió Darwin- ¿quieren saber por qué Ghana Abies está acá ahora? Porque le gritó a Viper-

Una exclamación contenida de sorpresa precedió a un silencio general. Al silencio de un funeral.

Artemis se quedó helada, mirando a Ghana sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin poder conectar ambas ideas. Por un lado Ghana. La pacífica, respetuosa y angelical Ghana. Y por el otro, alguien que tenía el suficiente desinterés por su vida como para gritarle no al subdirector, sino a una de las personas más tenebrosas y de aspecto más peligroso de la escuela. De la región.

Ghana no respetando a una autoridad.

Ghana gritándole a Viper. Era inaudito. Esa no podía ser la misma Ghana que se peleaba con Ru por querer ser más madura que todos. No la misma Ghana correcta a la que había conocido.

Artemis se volvió para ver la reacción de Saba, pero en cambio se encontró con la de Ru: una pelea interna se libraba dentro de él, porque no terminaba de saber si sentirse orgulloso o aterrorizado. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, pero con el rostro perfectamente compuesto.

Creixell, a su lado, había empezado a llorar calladita. De alegría.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Blu?- preguntó Darwin, mirando al fondo de la sala.

Todos se voltearon y Artemis vio a Bluesmith, uno de los amigos de Apple Easthouse, cuchicheando con él.

-Que al menos alguien cumplió la fantasía de toda la escuela-

Apple Easthouse soltó una risita y asintió provocadoramente.

Los Stormenhand empezaron a mirarse entre ellos y a asentir, a susurrar cosas como "ya sabemos que no es imposible" o "que nos cuente mañana".

-Es la mejor manera de dejar de ser Invisible- dijo Gabrielle Culkin, la amiga de Marcus.

-Y es la mejor manera de ser expulsada, también- agregó Magdalene, que parecía atónita de que toda esa gente no estuviera asustada.

La sala común volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Magdalene y Darwin sonrieron con la satisfacción de por fin haber aterrorizado a sus compañeros.

Ghana miró a Creixell con una sonrisita temblorosa.

Ru tomó la mano de Artemis, por detrás de Marcus, y la apretó con fuerza. Estaba helada y llena de sudor.

- ¿Gha?- llamó Creixell.

-Ghana Abies ha sido suspendida por espacio de un bimestre entero sin derecho a exámenes parciales y sin consideraciones posteriores- anunció el tal Darwin, con un tonito triunfal- en adición, su cargo de delegada ha sido revocado sin derecho a volver a obtenerlo y su permanencia en Goldenwand será evaluada a finales de año por un comité que tendrá en cuenta tanto sus notas como su comportamiento-

Las lágrimas de Creixell se encendieron por la rabia.

- Y eso que el Supremo Concejal fue obligado por la Trinidad a ser lo más benevolente que podía… cosa que no le pasaría a cualquiera de nosotros-

Artemis miraba con horror a los dos delegados mientras hablaban y comprendía que Ghana se había convertido en la cabeza que se empalaba en la entrada de un pueblo para advertir a los rebeldes lo que les podía (e iba) a pasar si seguían desobedeciendo. Y ellos tendrían que ser, desde ese momento, la población sumisa que Viper siempre había deseado que fueran.

- ¿Benevolente?- preguntó Alea Brown, con la voz más baja que en intervenciones anteriores… por el miedo, obviamente- ¿eso es benevolente? ¿Cuál era su intención original? ¿Apedrearla? ¿Torturarla antes de expulsarla?-

-No bromees con eso- pidió Madgalene, seriamente.

-Ustedes son los que deben estar bromeando – le respondió Alea- ¿se están dando cuenta de lo que dicen? ¿Ven lo que están permitiendo que pase?-

-No estamos aquí para discutir ni nuestros cargos ni nuestras labores-

-Deberían estar avergonzados- dijo Creixell.

-Creixell, está bien- la calló Ghana, con la vergüenza más a flor de piel que nunca, pero tratando de parecer tranquila- sabía lo que iba a pasar y no me normal… todo va a estar bien, de verdad. Ya le dijeron a mi mamá, ella está contenta, me está esperando-

- ¡No!- rugió Creixell.

Marcus la sostuvo de la túnica aún con más fuerza.

-Basta, Creixell, todo podría ser peor… para ti, para Ghana y para todos nosotros- le recordó Ru, en un suspiro.

Creixell pareció tranquilizarse y se zafó de Marcus.

-Anda recoge tus cosas- le ordenó Darwin a Ghana.

Todos se abrieron para darle paso a una versión empequeñecida, avergonzada y humillada de Ghana Abies, a la que no se atrevieron a mirar.

-Los dos lo están gozando- le dijo Saba a Artemis, en un susurro- tanto que casi es asqueroso leerlos…-

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Ghana está extremadamente triste- confesó Saba- ni siquiera me he podido asomar a leerla por completo… me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no quiero decir nada, porque un movimiento en falso y se arma una debacle. La gente está a un impulso de explotar-

-Con toda razón-

-Sí. Pero sería mejor si no lo hiciéramos-

-Sí-

-Y es probable que tengas que borrarle la memoria a Ghana-

- ¿Qué?-

-Ru también lo está pensando, míralo-

Artemis se volvió a ver a Ru y lo vio todavía más contrariado que antes, aunque su mano ya no apretara tanto la suya.

-Él te lo va a pedir a ti-

-Y yo te lo voy a pedir a ti- Saba miró a Artemis fijamente- no podemos andarnos con juegos, Artemis. Si encuentran una sola cosa sobre cualquiera, podrán encontrarlo todo. Yo no tengo nada que esconder, tú sí… y no voy a permitir que te sometan a esta humillación. A ningún tipo de humillación-

Artemis asintió.

-Deberían avergonzarse de ustedes- les dijo Creixell a los comandos, desde su sitio, conteniéndose. Todos la miraron- ustedes no son Stormenhand. Ningún Stormenhand dejaría que un compañero fuera humillado de semejante manera, ningún Stormenhand se cebaría tanto en la autoridad que le da una persona como Viper. Son herramientas nada más, títeres-

-Mierda…- masculló Saba- voy a tranquilizar a Creixell- le dijo y se deslizó disimuladamente hasta donde estaba ella.

Los Comandos trataron de lucir imperturbables.

-La chica tiene razón- admitió Fleance- el cáliz debió haber cometido un error con ustedes, no tienen nada en común con nosotros-

-Cuida tus palabras, Fleance- advirtió Darwin- ser el protegido de Pólux no te va a ayudar-

Fleance bufó sonoramente.

-No les estamos faltando el respeto- agregó Alea Brown, con el tono helado- solamente estamos diciendo que ustedes no serán considerados Stormenhand nunca más, pueden tener el uniforme y ponerse la insignia, pero no son nuestros hermanos ni nuestros compañeros. Eso deberá hacer su labor más fácil-

-Podríamos detenerlos ahora mismo. A todos. Por faltarnos el respeto- amenazó Magdalene.

Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, Ghana apareció por las escaleras, con su baúl levitando tras ella como un perrito fiel. Llevaba la capucha subida y los hombros demasiado caídos como para ignorar el hecho de que se había abandonado a su tristeza.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Creixell, que lloraba ausente, con la furia contenida por los versos que Saba le cantaba en voz mínima. Se limitaron a mirar, con mucha atención, como las tres espaldas recorrían el breve espacio que quedaba hasta la puerta y desaparecían de la sala común.

* * *

Por primera vez en cuatro años la semana de exámenes, para Artemis, pasó como una exhalación. Entre dar las pruebas, estudiar para ellas (amanecerse practicando Transformaciones con Saba), entrenar para los Juegos y soportar los gritos de Greenhouse, reunirse con Gamma y mirar la cama vacía de Ghana todas las mañanas, a penas le quedaba tiempo para respirar y comer. La tensión de los exámenes más la tensión de estar a puertas de los Juegos con una jugadora clave menos más la tensión de tener los ojos de los delegados y de los Comandos de Viper encima la obligaron a llegar a una especie de estado elevado externo al cuerpo, para no volverse loca. Ella y Saba caminaban por los pasillos con las capuchas encima, los ojos entrecerrados con bolsas bajo ellos y la mirada fija en ningún lugar. O en un lugar mejor. Se aseguraron de no llevar nada ilícito en los morrales o en los bolsillos (como pergaminos doblados que pudieran parecer papeles para plagiar) y empezaron a frecuentar el Pensadero en las madrugadas.

-Total, casi ni dormimos- le dijo Saba la noche del martes, cuando fue a buscar a Artemis a su habitación a las tres de la mañana para ir al Pensadero.

Por otro lado, la tensión entre los Stormenhand y los Comandos de Viper fue en aumento, pero se manejó de manera inteligente por ambos bandos. Al parecer Magdalene y Darwin les habían contado a sus compañeros lo que había pasado cuando escoltaron a Ghana Abies para que sacara sus cosas, pero de una manera bastante parcial. Al menos eso contó Alea Brown. Porque probablemente tenían vergüenza de ser los apestados de su señorío.

Por suerte en la semana no hubo más enfrentamientos verbales, ni provocaciones o resistencias al poder que los Comandos iban ganando cada vez más.

Por suerte, porque con los gritos, insultos y amenazas de un Greenhouse descontrolado por no tener a su arma secreta, era suficiente violencia.

-Ghana me escribió hoy- le contó Saba, el miércoles, cuando salían de su examen de Latín- me dijo que iba a necesitar que le hiciera _ese _favor-

-Sí-

-En dos meses todavía, pero quiere que sea lo primero que pase cuando vuelva-

-Ya-

- ¿Estás lista?-

-Lo estaré-

Aunque Artemis sabía que estaba lista en ese momento tan lista como lo estaría dos semanas después o un mes después. Por alguna extraña razón, los _oblivate_ fluían de su varita sin ningún problema. Lo había hecho una sola vez, era verdad, con Joshua, pero le había resultado un encantamiento bastante familiar. Como convocar un _lumus _o algo así.

No era ni la mitad de difícil que un _patronus_.

* * *

Esa tarde de viernes fue la más bonita que Artemis había visto en todo el invierno. En la mañana el cielo había estado despejado y azul y el sol había tenido la bondad de calentar un poco la tierra. A pesar de eso, la brisa helada persiguió a Artemis a donde fuera (en su habitación, en el claro, en el salón de Transformaciones mientras daba el examen) todo el día. Hasta ese momento, bien entrada la tarde, cuando estaba tumbada en el pasto frente al Lago de Stormenhand, viendo el agua brillar con los reflejos del sol que se iba apagando cada vez más. Sentía la brisa helada en su nariz, en sus labios, en las yemas de los dedos de sus manos abiertas, muy separadas de su cuerpo, igual que sus piernas.

Por primera vez en toda la semana Artemis se daba la libertad de no ser una autómata en defensa propia y descansaba feliz.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Ghana no esté-

La cabeza de Ru estaba junto a la suya, pero invertida.

No tuvieron un sólo día juntos toda la semana.

Artemis asintió mirando los destellos del sol en el Lago.

- ¿Cómo está Creixell?-

-Mejor, ahora que Ghana ya le escribió… pero igual, se ha quedado con una impresión muy fuerte. Igual que todos, digo, lo que hizo Ghana…- Ru se detuvo, Artemis giró la cabeza para verlo. Miraba el cielo- todos hablamos y nos quejamos, pero ninguno de nosotros… creo que yo sería incapaz de hacer lo que ella hizo-

Artemis miró al cielo también. Los colores habían cambiado desde la mañana. El celeste profundo se había puesto rojizo, casi naranja en lugares. La noche estaba bien cerca.

-No deberías sentirte culpable- soltó Artemis de golpe.

-No me siento culpable- dijo Ru, de prisa- no puedo evitar sentirme culpable- se corrigió casi con la misma rapidez, pero dejando completamente claro con el tono de su voz que no quería hablar más de eso.

Artemis lo aceptó.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Ghana en ese momento? ¿De verdad estaba tan contenta con su decisión como le había escrito a Saba? ¿De verdad su mamá estaría orgullosa de ella?

- ¿Qué tan mal te fue en Transformaciones?- preguntó Ru, al rato

-Peor-

- ¿En serio?-

-No creo que jale esta vez. Pero no fue fácil y creo que estuvo fácil-

-Fue un regalo-

-Gamma debería aceptar que apesto en su curso y sacarme de una vez-

-Eso no es posible. Aunque no creo que te hagan llevar Transformaciones Avanzadas en 6to-

- ¡Ja!-

-Gracias a Merlín eres buena en esgrima-

Artemis miró a Ru con el ceño fruncido. Ru giró la cara para verla.

-Soy buena en más cosas- le dijo ella, ofendida.

Ru empezó a reír, Artemis lo acompañó unos segundos después.

Los dos rieron por más de un minuto, sin saber qué era lo que les provocaba la risa y mucho menos por qué no podían parar.

-Es bueno verte reír- le dijo Ru a Artemis cuando acabaron.

Artemis le sonrió y volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Creo que va a llover hoy en la noche- dijo.

-Ojalá, para que mañana el cielo vuelva a estar despejado-

-Detesto no poder quedarme a ver el partido-

-Está bien, tienes cosas importantes que hacer. ¿Estás nerviosa?-

-Todavía no. Creo que Greenhouse repitió tantas veces que no faltaba nada para los Juegos que para cuando era verdad, ya no tenía importancia-

-Pero no falta nada para los Juegos-

-Si sé. Ni siquiera me he puesto nerviosa armando mi maleta-

-Debe ser la tensión de los exámenes. Acabamos de terminarlos, así que recién estás… reacostumbrándote a la realidad-

-Sí… ¿dónde vas a pasar las vacaciones?-

-En la casa de Creixell- respondió Ru con naturalidad- todavía tengo parte de mi equipaje ahí-

- ¿Qué?-

-Claro, porque pasé las vacaciones ahí ¿no te conté?-

-No-

-Ah-

-Está bien-

- ¿En serio?-

-No sé-

Los dos se miraron con los ceños fruncidos. Artemis no tenía idea de qué acababa de pasar, pero sabía que había sentido una punzada incómoda en la panza al enterarse que Ru había pasado las vacaciones de verano en la casa de Creixell. Al enterarse _recién_, más bien.

Pero, a la vez, sabía que Ru no tenía ni idea de cómo ella había pasado sus vacaciones. Y tampoco tenía ganas de contarle que las había pasado sola, con uno que otro accidente por culpa de su tío.

-Mi padre me botó de la casa- empezó a contar Ru, mirando a Artemis- no soporta que yo sea mago. Mi madre es bruja pero casi no utiliza sus poderes, por mi padre. No le gusta. Se siente amenazado. Tiene miedo de que cuando crezca y me pelee con él, le haga daño. Siempre ha tenido miedo de eso, de que me rebele y no pueda hacer nada, entonces siempre ha sido distante. Además es un idiota, mi madre debería irse de esa casa, pero ella también es un poco… no sé. Bueno. Un día mi padre me dijo que no me quería ver la cara nunca más y que me largara. Y yo me fui. Mamá no dijo nada, ni siquiera le ha explicado bien el asunto a mi hermano. Gracias a Merlín él no es mago, todavía piensa que tiene la familia perfecta y no quiero que se de cuenta de que su padre es un animal-

Artemis giró el cuerpo hasta ponerse en la misma posición que Ru y se acurrucó junto a él. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba constituida su familia, pero siempre se la había imaginado normal. Nunca tan perfecta como la de Saba pero sí armoniosa, porque él era… bueno, a pesar de todos sus arranques, era una persona bastante coherente. Jamás habría imaginado que…

-Lo siento- le susurró.

-Está bien. Creixell siempre quiso que me mudara con ella y, como no tenía a dónde ir, me fui para allá- Ru pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Artemis y la acercó a sí- sus hermanos son lo más. Me han hecho sentir como parte de la familia, de verdad… y no los incomodo. Quieren que regrese-

-Entonces regresa-

-Sí, ese es el plan. Algo de distracción no le cae mal a nadie, después de todo lo que ha pasado… y no quiero empezar a pensar en lo que va a pasar-

-Yo tampoco-

Ru le dio un beso en la frente a Artemis.

-Entonces, dime algo que no sepa- le dijo él al cabo.

-Me gustan las aceitunas- respondió Artemis.

-Toda la escuela sabe eso-

-Mi lechuza es mi hermano-

-Lo sabía-

-Mi mejor amiga es de Valthemoon-

-Sí, la chiquita histérica-

Ru quería algo íntimo. Algo como lo que él había dicho. Eso sería más difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo… ¿o no?

-Mi tío trabaja en Hogwarts- dijo y sin querer la voz se le engrosó- y pasé las vacaciones sola. Bueno, con mi hermanito y con Lossentaur-

- ¿El aven de Saba, no?-

-Ajá-

-Nuestras familias no nos merecen- concluyó Ru, al cabo de un silencio misterioso.

Artemis pensó que eso no era del todo cierto pero no le dijo nada a Ru. Tal vez su tío Remus no la mereciera (aunque eso no podía ser del todo cierto, ni en el peor de los casos) pero su papá…

Ru no podría entender lo que ella sentía por su papá porque odiaba al suyo. Por eso era mejor no volver a hablar del tema.

-Es hora- dijo Artemis, incorporándose como un resorte.

El Lago de Stormenhand se acababa de comer el último destello de sol y los cuernos de los kelpies empezaron a brillar a la luz de la luna. Ya era de noche. Y la indicación de Greenhouse era clara: "ni bien se meta el sol sacan sus traseros de sus salas comunes y los dirigen al gimnasio. No, eso no significa que quiero que caminen de espaldas. O de culo."

- ¿Te ayudo con tu baúl?- preguntó Ru, poniéndose de pié también.

-No, los elfos llevan los baúles desde que a no se quién se le dobló la muñeca cargando su equipaje antes de los Juegos de hace cuatro años-

Ru disfrazó una miradita de burla acomodándose el cabello que le había vuelto a la frente. Artemis lo golpeó suavemente en las costillas porque sabía perfectamente por qué había reaccionado así: los miembros del equipo de esgrima tenían la fama de engreídos hijos-de-Pólux que sólo se paseaban con sus trajes bonitos y sus espadas brillantes.

-Bueno…- retomó Ru.

-Bueno-

-Suerte-

-Gracias-

-Le vas a ganar a todo el mundo-

-Gracias-

-Nomás no hagas muchos abdominales como el año pasado-

- ¿Cómo sabías?-

Ru miró a un lado y luego le dedicó a Artemis una mirada de suficiencia.

-Está claro que sé más cosas de ti que tú de mi- le dijo, sonriendo.

-Presumido-

-Sí-

Artemis asintió. Ru asintió. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Te voy a escribir- dijo ella de pronto. Y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había tenido ganas de decir eso por mucho tiempo- no escribo mucho ni de corrido, pero voy a intentar-

-Una oración va a estar bien. Y te responderé-

- ¿Contándome por qué te aterrorizan los unicornios?-

-Voy a matar a Creixell por eso…-

Artemis sonrió, Ru se acercó a ella con la cabeza agachada y le dio un beso.

-Chau- dijo Artemis, al final.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar, hasta que sintió un golpecito en la espalda. Se volvió y vio a Ru, con unas cuantas piedrecitas más en la mano, en el punto final del balanceo que había hecho para lanzarle una de ellas a la espalda y así llamar su atención.

-Ha sido genial, ¿sabes?- le gritó.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis

-Tenerte. En medio de todo este alboroto- Ru asintió, sin mirarla fijamente- eso es todo, quería que lo supieras-

Artemis asintió y sonrió sin saber bien qué hacer. Acercarse era lo obvio y ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no se movieron. Ni ella. Quería acercarse. Pero no quería. Osea, quería, de verdad quería y sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que no, que mejor se quedaba ahí, balanceándose porque no había otra cosa que hacer.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, quería que Ru supiera que ella quería acercarse.

-Adios- le dijo, torpemente y empezó a correr hacia El Paso y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al gimnasio y una vez allí, ante las enormes puertas, giró los talones y corrió todo el camino hasta el pórtico del Castillo Joven.

Las aceitunas eran lo mejor para calmar la ansiedad, así que lo mejor era ir a por una ración considerable de ellas a las cocinas. Greenhouse no podría decirle nada porque una vez que ella probara las propiedades ansiolíticas de esas maravillas ovaladas, quedarían justificadas como drogas que no eran drogas.

Ponerse ansiosa de un momento a otro por Ru era una imbecilidad. Una total imbecilidad, de tal calibre que Saba le hubiera dejado de dirigir la palabra nomás por idiota.

¿Por qué había nacido con tan poco talento para ese tipo de cosas?

Dobló por las esquinas y cruzó corredores enteros con la esperanza de encontrarse a alguien que la distrajera de sus pensamientos, pero aún con la esperanza más grande de ver a Sami haciendo la última ronda antes de vacaciones. A ella le encantaban de esas porque decía que eran las más emocionantes y Artemis pensaba que le gustaría ver a Sami emocionada recorriendo los pasillos con su cordón en el brazo y su sonrisa metálica. Tal vez hasta podría hablarle de Ru mientras iban juntas a las cocinas.

Pero no encontró a Sami, no encontró a ningún delegado en realidad. A nadie. No mago, no fantasma en los corredores, solamente ella y el eco de sus botas.

Movida por un impulso oculto, Artemis se parapetó de esquina en esquina hasta llegar al cuadro de un unicornio galopante, que solía guardar uno de los viejos agujeros que llevaban a los pasillos secretos de Stormenhand. No había sacó su varita y, sin mucha convicción, susurró un par de palabras. Era lo único que se le ocurría.

El cuadro del unicornio se deslizó a un lado, como en los viejos tiempos.

Artemis sonrió mientras se trepaba lo más rápido que podía y entraba a la red de pasillos.

Se tomó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de ahí y al olor a moho y humedad que desprendían las paredes. Olor que la hizo sentir extrañamente cómoda, como si hubiera vuelto a un lugar muy querido.

Inmediatamente después, bajó lo más que pudo la intensidad de su _lumus_ y mantuvo la varita al frente, preparada para cualquier tipo de ataque. Los boggarts de Viper podían estar repartidos por toda la red de pasillos y ella tenía que cuidarse no sólo de no caer en su juego, sino también de no desaparecerlos, porque de lo contrario, Viper podría enterarse de que ella había estado ahí. Aunque lo más probable era que todos los profesores estuvieran preparando sus maletas para irse el domingo, luego de que la escuela quedara vacía.

De cualquier manera mantuvo el nivel suficiente de recaudo como para evitar problemas de último momento y tomó el camino corto a las cocinas. Al principio con algo de dudas, pero luego con tanta soltura entre tanta oscuridad que le pareció que jamás había dejado de caminar por esos pasillos.

A Ru eso lo habría puesto tan feliz.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de las cocinas, cuando escuchó un par de voces que le parecieron familiares, pero como no podía identificarlas, se escurrió hasta las cocinas y, mientras se despedía de los elfos domésticos, deseándoles buenas vacaciones y les pedía una ración importante de aceitunas, casi trotó hasta la puerta del lugar, se puso de rodillas y se asomó a la pequeña y baja ventanita, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para ver mejor.

Las voces, por supuesto se hicieron claras como el agua.

Su capitán estaba ahí, al frente. Con su uniforme de viaje (tal vez la cantidad exagerada de uniformes que el equipo de esgrima tenía era una de las razones por las que los acusaban de presumidos superficiales), la capa de viaje encima y la expresión de estar esperando a que ella llegara en cualquier momento a pedir aceitunas a los elfos domésticos.

¡Ja!

Artemis sonrió para sus adentros mientras se felicitaba por ser más inteligente que el genio de la esgrima. Y porque tendría la oportunidad de jugar con su cabeza durante todo el viaje al no tener la bondad de decirle de dónde había sacado esas aceitunas.

Cuando empezaba a enderezarse para ponerse de pié, notó que había un par de pies cerca de su capitán. Botas, en realidad. Borceguíes negros.

Un Comando de Viper.

- ¿Señorita?- llamó un elfo.  
Artemis le pidió un momento con la mano.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Greenhouse.

- ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad, Gerard?- respondió quien llevaba los borceguíes (porque Artemis se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más). Era una chica- ¿tienes miedo de que Alea Brown nos vea y se lleve una idea equivocada? Porque ya no te gusta Tea Fenonte, ¿no?-

-Myra, deja de joder, ¿algo más?-

-Nada más-

- ¿Señorita?- preguntó un elfo, tocándole el hombro a Artemis.

-Un momento- pidió Artemis, susurrando.

-Sí, solo lo más importante: recuerda que en el viaje no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad- empezó la chica esa Myra, Artemis pegó la oreja a la puerta- si alguien no se porta como debería, no puedes castigarlo. Es la clave para que sigas en tu puesto de Comando Secreto, Ger, Viper fue muy categórico con eso-

- ¿Señorita?-

Artemis se desplomó sobre la columna que sostenía el marco de la puerta, sin atinar ni a recoger las aceitunas que el elfo le daba ni a darle crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Las carrozas se colocaron una delante de otra, en una fila larga que cercaba el claro de Stormenhand. Frente a esa fila estaban los miembros de la delegación del equipo, que esperaban sentados en el pasto, lo más juntos posible para generar calor, a que los elfos domésticos terminaran de cargar el equipaje, para así poder subir ellos a sus carrozas y partir.

-Ajústate la capa, no quiero que te enfermes- le dijo Greenhouse a Artemis, cuando pasaba junto a ella- Alea, ponte esto debajo de la capucha, Lupo, tu madre te manda chocolates, Bóreas…-

La noche estaba bien oscura y el aire muy helado como para poder soportar más tiempo ahí. Artemis respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-Nervios ¿eh?- susurró Alea Brown emocionada- todo va a estar bien-

Artemis asintió deseando desde lo más profundo de su cerebro que fueran nervios lo que sentía y no esa maldita sensación de haber sido traicionada.

Lo más seguro era que las hormigas estuvieran recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y entumeciéndole los dedos, pero tenía el cuerpo tan cerca de congelarse que no sentía nada. Y tampoco pensaba en ello. Pensaba en Ghana, mucho, en Ru y en las lágrimas de Creixell, en la rabia que todos los Stormenhand habían demostrado esa noche y en, oh, el hecho de que su capitán no estuviera ahí entre todos. Pensaba en que hacía mucho frío y en que ya no estaba segura de querer estar en ese lugar a punto de ir a otro lugar porque ya no sabía si quería estar cerca de él. No. Pensaba en que no pensaba en nada, solo sentía el frío congelándole hasta los ovarios, pero sabía que pensaba en todo lo demás. En los dos meses que Ghana no estaría con ellos, en las mentiras y en la rabia que le provocaba haber pensado, si quiera considerado, que ese imbécil era una persona.

Estaba triste. Pero no lo pensaba.

No sabía qué pensar.

-Ya, chicos, de pié- indicó el profesor Pólux Altair, dando unos cuantos saltitos para entrar en calor- a ver, vamos subiendo a las carrozas en fila-

Artemis se acomodó detrás de Bóreas Nash y empezó a avanzar con cuidado.

-Cuatro por carroza, a ver- indicó la voz del profesor Pólux.

* * *

Toda persona que hubiera viajado más de una vez en alguna carroza de Goldenwand sabía de la particularidad de esta. Sabía que el aire cálido que se respiraba al inicio iba invadiendo más el cuerpo, en forma de una ola de comodidad desapercibida, sólo notada cuando, de pronto, los ojos estuvieran entrecerrados.

Paulatinamente, la carroza inducía al sueño más profundo posible.

Y nadie se resistía.

Artemis giró los ojos hacia su capitán. Los abrió como pudo y le dijo, con la voz somnolienta y el coraje de una persona que no sabe si está despierta o soñando:

-Sé que eres un Comando. Traidor-

Greenhouse le devolvió la mirada fugazmente. Su rostro somnoliento se enturbió de golpe, pero no le dio tiempo de responder. Los dos se quedaron dormidos unos segundos después.


	44. El reencuentro

Hola a todos,

Sí, sé que he estado ausente por mucho tiempo, lo siento. Incluso ahora mismo no tengo tanto tiempo como para dirigirme a ustedes de manera apropiada, pero les prometo que lo haré pronto (tan pronto como salga de vacaciones y ordene un poco mi vida).

Gracias a la gente que ha empezado a leer y gbracias a las fieles que me siguen soportando. Significan mucho para mi, de verdad.

Un abrazo,

H.

* * *

Artemis

**Día uno:**

Tal vez debía aceptar la idea de que sería expulsada. Ni bien dejaran de caminar por ese extenso recibidor iluminado, ni bien dejaran de cargar las maletas de mano, Greenhouse se volvería hacia ella y le diría que estaba fuera del equipo, que no le importaba si Ghana Abies también estaba fuera del equipo, que se pondría una peluca y pelotas de tenis en el pecho si era necesario, pero que no quería volverla a ver sosteniendo un florete, sable, espada, Merlín, ni siquiera un cuchillo largo en su vida. Que la quería fuera de ahí en ese mismo instante y que le importaba un rábano si es que no sabía _aparecerse _todavía, que tenía 5 segundos para aprender cómo. Y punto.

Entonces todos los mirarían fijamente y ella asentiría con orgullo y, sin decir una sola palabra para justificarse, le daría la espalda.

De cualquier manera, no quería estar en el mismo equipo que ese traidor. ¿O sí?

¿Cómo podría llamar capitán a la persona que mandó a Ghana a casa, expulsada? ¿Cómo podía permitir que todo el mundo lo tratara con un respeto sobrehumano sin decir una sola palabra sobre lo que realmente era, sobre lo que hacía, sobre la persona con la que estaba aliado?

Quedándose callada, simple y sencillamente así. Quedándose callada y mirando a cualquier lado que no fueran los ojos de Greenhouse o de nadie más.

Tal vez por eso nadie le dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde, hasta que fueron acomodados en sus habitaciones.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, a Artemis le pareció reconocer la sombra de Apollus a través de las ventanas. Supo de inmediato que sería una carta de su mejor amigo porque el profesor Pólux les había dicho, ni bien llegaron, que las lechuzas de cada uno serían su único contacto con el mundo exterior. Y los mandó a su habitación. No. También les dijo que descansaran lo más profundamente que pudieran y que estuvieran despiertos a las 10 del día siguiente. Nada más. Y a continuación los llevó, a través de un corredor oscuro, a cada una de sus habitaciones personales, que eran pedazos pequeños de concreto, oscuros y fríos, sin luces o lámparas. Sólo una enorme ventana y la destreza de la varita de cada uno para alumbrarse lo suficiente como para no golpearse con el inmobiliario.

Una cama, cómoda, eso sí. Un pedestal para las maletas y un escritorio. Nada más.

Nada de nada. Ni dónde estaban. Continente, país, ciudad, hotel, nada. ¿Una villa? ¿En medio de un bosque? Nada.

Artemis dejó entrar a Apollus descorriendo el seguro de la ventana con la varita.

-Perdona que no me levante, hermanito, no tengo ganas- se excusó.

Apollus voló suavemente sobre su cama y se posó en las piernas de Artemis, estirando la pata derecha, que tenía un sobrecito crema amarrado.

Todo el recorrido que Artemis hizo, desde estirar los brazos, pasando por sentarse, hasta desatar la carta, fue atentamente observado por Apollus y por sus ojos que vencían a la oscuridad. Algo parecía incomodar a la lechuza, algo que estaba oculto entre los movimientos de Artemis.

-Estoy bien- le respondió ella, mirándolo- sólo estoy pensando demasiado. En serio. Mañana dejaré de hacerlo. ¿Vas a verme pelear, no?-

Apollus movió la cabeza.

-Genial- Artemis le sobó la cabeza- _lumus- _invocó Artemis y puso la varita entre sus piernas- es carta de Saba-

_Artemis, _

_Antes de empezar con los saludos y el resto de cosas, me veo obligado (por mi mismo) a pedirte las mil disculpas que te mereces. No estuve contigo ni un minuto del día en el que te fuiste, salvo esos en la mañana, cuando me palmeaste el trasero (a petición mía, lo sé, es que se ha convertido en una cábala) antes de entrar al examen de ya-ni-siquiera-recuerdo-que-curso… sólo recuerdo que salí con la convicción de que me fue mejor que bien (te dije, es una cábala). Pero divago. No estuve contigo y eso es una patada de mi parte en las partes. Y no se te ocurra decirme que está bien porque no está bien. Es la primera vez que vas a uno de los Juegos Interescolares, nada menos que como la suplente del capitán y yo no estuve contigo. _

_Sé lo que significa la esgrima para ti. Por eso te quiero pedir perdón. Y no quiero que lo aceptes inmediatamente, ¿me entiendes?_

_Perfecto. Mientras me guardas rencor, cambiemos de tema._

_¿Ya sabes dónde estás? Cástor nos contó en la práctica de ayer que era tradición de los Juegos que los participantes ignoraran el lugar en el que estaban hasta unas horas antes de empezar la competencia y que ese asunto se remonta a las épocas en las que los Juegos se celebraban en páramos desiertos o en bosques impenetrables. Debe ser emocionante no tener idea. _

_Estaba a punto de pedirte una descripción extensa del lugar, el paisaje, los olores y todo lo demás, pero luego recordé que tú eras tú, así que me conformo con que me mandes un mensaje pequeño diciendo en qué ciudad y en qué país estás y yo me encargaré del resto. _

_Acá en Goldenwand ha empezado a diluviar. En serio. Llover a cántaros. Cástor estuvo a punto de hablar para que cancelaran el partido de ayer, pero Fleance se puso tan pálido que todo el mundo pensó que se había vuelto a poner mal y luego empezó a hablar bajito pero con rabia, a decirle a Cástor que estaba loco, que sus chicos no se habían preparado tanto para que cancelaran el partido por una garúa matutina (sí, nos dijo "sus chicos", la mitad del equipo derramó una lagrimita de emoción a escondidas y la otra mitad lo hizo públicamente). ¡Garúa matutina mis nalgas! Fue como jugar quidditch en la ducha. Pero ganamos. Y ahora casi todo el equipo de quidditch se va a su casa con pulmonía porque Miss Grapehood se ha negado a curarlos porque dice que ha sido una necedad de nuestra parte._

_Yo estoy sanísimo. Es más, ahora estoy en el Castillo Viejo, con las gotas de lluvia cayendo por todas partes a mi alrededor. _

_Acabo de usar el Pensadero un par de veces, ya sabes, como despedida. ¿Sabes lo que vi? A Sami, gritándome de nuevo. No se le ha quitado la histeria, pero creo que es mejor porque no me está evitando, es más, cada vez que me ve, me grita… y nos estamos encontrando seguido, así que supongo que se está desahogando como puede y conmigo por los dos. No creas que me importa porque en realidad prefiero que lo haga ahora y que se le quite el aire caliente para que después de vacaciones todo vuelva a ser lo mismo. _

_En fin._

_Le vas a ganar a todos. Eres la mejor suplente que un capitán puede pedir y no lo digo porque esté cegado por nuestra amistad (porque si lo estuviera jamás te habría dicho que cantas horrible)._

_No dejes que Greenhouse te moleste._

_Un abrazo,_

_Saba._

Artemis estaba sonriendo cuando acabó de leer la carta. La leyó un par de veces más antes de despedirse de Apollus, apagar el _lumus_ y echarse a dormir. A intentar dormir.

_No sé qué hacer. Papá, no sé que hacer._

_-Hazle caso a Saba y no dejes que Greenhouse te moleste- le contestó una sombra, desde el pedestal junto al que estaban tiradas sus maletas._

_-Para hacer eso tendría que dejar de verlo-_

_-No seas dramática, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de pensar en lo que Greenhouse hizo y ya-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Artemis, siempre te quejas de que las personas te involucran en sus problemas. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de no meterte en un problema grande y te quieres ir de nariz a él-_

_-Tienes razón, no es asunto mío. Pero… papá, si Greenhouse se entera…-_

_-Que no sea asunto tuyo no significa que vayas a ser descuidada con tus cosas. Mientras mantengas tu buen perfil bajo todo estará bien-_

_-Sí-_

_-No suenas convencida-_

_-No estoy convencida. Es que… tú no viste cómo humillaron a Ghana, papá. No ves cómo Viper parece querer controlarlo todo. No debería. Y yo debería ir y decirle a todo el mundo lo que Greenhouse es, porque…-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_-No sé-_

_-Lo que deberías hacer es tratar de dormir, mañana empiezan los Juegos. Has estado esperando este día por muchos años, Artemis. No puedes dejar que cualquier cosa te lo estropee-_

_Sí. _

_Debería intentar dormir. _

_Ru querría que le dijera. Ru sabría qué hacer con esto. _

_Debe estar feliz por haber ganado el partido. Seguro que Fleance le ha vuelto a decir que es un buen jugador y él ha puesto esa cara que siempre pone cuando alguien le dice algo que lo haría sonreír pero está tan atontado que no lo hace. Y se ha dormido con ese gesto. Y se levantará así._

_Pasos._

_- ¿Papá, eres tú?-_

_Pasos. En el pasillo._

_- ¿Papá?-_

_Zancadas. Pasos. Una puerta, Alguien corre ¿Qué está pasando?_

_La puerta. Mi puerta. ¿Qué está pasando?_

-Ponte tus zapatillas, agarra tu túnica, tu espada, tu varita y sígueme-

Lupo Munin apareció y desapareció de su habitación como relámpago, dejándole a Artemis un temblor en el cuerpo que hizo aún más urgentes sus acciones: se incorporó de prisa, cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación, con las zapatillas mal puestas y tratando de ponerse la túnica al revés.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

Lupo Munin la esperaba a unos pasos de su puerta.

El corredor seguía oscuro, pero estaba lleno de luces azules que se movían a velocidad por todas partes. Los pasos y las zancadas se hicieron más fuertes, pero no se escuchaba una sola exclamación, ni siquiera se distinguían bien las respiraciones de las personas.

Artemis sonrió. Esgrimistas en apuros. Con las zapatillas mal puestas y las túnicas al revés, pero sigilosos como gatos.

-La primera prueba ha empezado- le respondió Lupo Munin, mientras se ajustaba la cola de caballo- tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo, antes de empezar a caminar de prisa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis, trotando tras él- ¿hemos llegado tarde?-

-No. Es una prueba sorpresa y lo único que sé es que tú y yo seremos pareja hasta que encontremos a los demás. Estate en guardia, es preferible que nadie nos toque-

Una corriente helada recorrió la espalda de Artemis, a la vez que su corazón se aceleró y sus pasos se hicieron zancadas.

Se pasó la varita a la mano izquierda y desenvainó su espada con la derecha. Lupo Munin hizo lo mismo.

-No tengo idea de dónde estamos- dijo, de pronto.

Artemis asintió. Ella tampoco y todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver dos pasos más allá de su nariz. Pero el piso era de concreto y las paredes de madera. Eso debía servir de algo, al menos no estaban en el aire o en medio del bosque.

- ¡Allá!- señaló Artemis hacia la derecha, desde donde le llegaba el brillo de una luz azulada.

Artemis y Lupo corrieron hacia esa luz, teniendo cuidado de movimientos bruscos que no fueran los suyos.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Lupo, pero era demasiado tarde. Habían estado corriendo contra una pared todo el tiempo y sólo habían podido verla a segundos del choque.

Los dos se llevaron las manos a la cara antes de golpearse.

- ¡De pié!- le gritó Lupo a Artemis.

Se incorporó en un segundo y continuaron corriendo pegados a la pared, hacia el lado derecho.

La luz había desaparecido por ahí antes de que ellos se golpearan.

-Espera- Lupo se detuvo de golpe, Artemis se puso en guardia- ¿notas algo raro acá?-

Artemis no respondió, por lo general se le apagaba el cerebro en las madrugadas y de por sí ya le estaba costando bastante mantenerse alerta como para darse cuenta de cosas fuera de lo común.

-Estos corredores son muy breves. ¿Ves? Tu habitación estaba justo donde empezaba el corredor al que yo llegué después de doblar uno. Y este que empezamos mira, se acaba acá… ¿podría ser?-

- ¿Qué?-

-Un laberinto-

Artemis miró a Lupo con seriedad.

- ¿Tenemos que llegar al final o al centro?- preguntó Artemis.

-Buena pregunta. No tengo idea. Tenemos que encontrar a Gerard, él debe saber más-

- ¿LUPO?-

- ¡Alea!- gritó Lupo Munin, girando sobre su eje, tratando de decidir la dirección que debería tomar para encontrarse con Alea Brown, la dueña del chillido que acababan de escuchar.

- ¡Por acá!- le gritó Artemis, halándolo hacia el lado contrario por el que iban.

- ¡Alea! ¡Habla!- ordenó Lupo.

- ¡Estoy con Titus!- respondió Alea- ¡No sé si debamos estar gritando así! ¡Espera, oigo pasos! ¿Eres tú?-

El sonido del metal rasgando el aire cortó todos los demás por un segundo que duró minutos.

- ¡Au, mierda!- chilló Lupo, segundos después.

Artemis llegó junto a él con su varita en alto y, al parecer, demasiado tarde. Titus Lilio tenía su espada en alto y a unos centímetros de él estaba Lupo Munin, arrodillado y sujetándose el brazo con mucha fuerza.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón- Titus Lilio se arrodilló junto a él.

- ¿Estás sangrando?- preguntó Alea.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarme, animal?- chilló Lupo Munin.

- ¡No tenía idea de que fueras tú! y las instrucciones decían…-

-Sé lo que decían las putas instrucciones, pero pudiste haber…-

- ¡Ya basta! Tenemos que salir de aquí- indicó Alea Brown, sobándose la cabeza con una mano- y en vista de que tenemos que defendernos y contamos con herido… nos vamos a formar de la siguiente manera: Artemis va adelante con la varita en alto, iluminando el camino. Yo voy tras ella, Lupo detrás de mi y Titus cuidando la retaguardia ya que tiene tan buenos reflejos-

- ¡No sabía que era Lupo!- exclamó Titus.

-No importa. Vamos-

- ¿Tú sabes lo que es esto, Alea?- preguntó Lupo Munin, poniéndose de pié.

-Una prueba, evidentemente. De qué tipo, ni idea-

-Sh- indicó Artemis. Alea, Lupo y Titus se quedaron quietos como estatuas por un segundo y luego empezaron a ponerse lentamente en guardia- nos están esperando adelante-

-Lupo, ponte atrás mío- ordenó Alea- ¿en qué dirección están, Artemis?-

-Por allá- Artemis señaló el espacio frente a ellos.

Alea asintió.

-No conviene pelear ahora- susurró- cuando diga tres, corremos como el diablo hacia el otro lado. ¿Listos? Uno, dos, ¡tres!-

Artemis corrió haciéndose espacio entre Alea y Lupo y se ubicó al frente del grupo, llevando la varita a unos centímetros de la cara lo más firme que podía con todo el movimiento.

- ¡Más rápido!- oyó que gritaba Titus Lilio- ¡nos están siguiendo!-

Las piernas de Artemis aceleraron el paso y su cuerpo se fue ligeramente hacia delante, como para permitirle al resto de su cuerpo ponerse a la par con ellas.

El corazón empezó a latirle duro contra el pecho, pero no por la agitación, sino por la emoción que le causaba ser perseguida. Siempre le pasaba eso, cada vez que alguien la seguía, o que corría para huir, esa sensación desagradable le acometía y su corazón empezaba a latir de miedo, pero sus labios se estiraban como formando una sonrisa. Detestaba que la persiguieran porque siempre pensaba que la podían atrapar y eso le causaba un placer que no podía explicarse.

De pronto, Artemis sintió una corriente de aire.

- ¿Qué mier…?- gritó Lupo desde atrás.

Una corriente de aire en un laberinto cerrado. Y olor a pasto mojado que conocía demasiado bien. No importaba lo apagado que estuviera su cerebro, esas señales le despertaban los censores del inconsciente. De lo casi mecánico.

Olor a bosque.

Porque estaban en un bosque, después de todo.

Alguien corrió a darles el encuentro.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué se demoraron tanto, maldita sea?-

-Vete… a… la mierda…- respondió Titus Lilio, doblado sobre sí mismo después de parar de golpe.

Gerard Greenhouse, el capitán prodigio de Goldenwand, hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y continuó parado delante de ellos con las manos en la cintura, descubriendo su pijama de algodón plomo bajo su capa de Stormenhand.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó Alea.

-Primera eliminatoria- respondió Greenhouse- tenemos que esperar a que el equipo esté completo para seguir. ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a Lupo?-

-Me corté- respondió él, con la voz ahogada, apretándose el brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Cómo demonios te las arreglas para herirte en la fase más fácil de las fases más fáciles!-

-Deja de gritar y averigua si alguien me puede curar -

-No podemos usar magia parar curar hasta que acabe la prueba- respondió Greenhouse, con su misma cara de disciplina, pero levantando la vista desdeñosamente hacia Lupo- te vas a tener que aguantar-

- ¿Quiénes faltan?- preguntó Alea.

-Bóreas, Tea y Alesio. Gunr vino conmigo, está con Pólux, metros más allá-

- ¿Pólux es parte de la prueba?-

Greenhouse se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Artemis, al aire, sin aguantarse. Pero sin mirarlo.

Era un bosque, sin duda, pero estaba tan oscuro que a penas podía ver el pasto bajo sus pies y oír las hojas de los árboles meciéndose en algún lugar.

Y lejos, muy lejos, olía a mar.

...

**Día 2. Madrugada:**

- ¡Bóreas viene!- gritó Alea.

Artemis, Titus, Gunr, Tea, Alesio y Lupo corrieron hacia donde estaba Alea, con la varita encendida y firmemente sujeta en el brazo levantado.

Greenhouse llegó tras ellos como una exhalación.

- ¡Apúrate!- gritó.

Ni bien Bóreas llegó junto a ellos, Greenhouse se encargó de que formaran un círculo tan compacto que obligara a sus espadas, floretes y sables desenvainados a chocar inevitablemente.

-Quiero que todos estén en guardia en todo momento- les dijo- no me interesa que no hayan dormido o que tengan náuseas- miró a Gunr Bergen, que tenía la mala suerte de sufrir de náuseas y vómitos cada vez que viajaba al estilo Goldenwand- no sabemos qué nos puede costar todo…-

De pronto una luz enorme se prendió sobre ellos. Un reflector potente que los encerró en una burbuja de luz insoportable para los ojos. Inmediatamente oyeron el sonido de otros reflectores activándose y percibieron el brillo de sus luces, que volvía todavía más luminoso el espacio que los rodeaba.

-Atentos…- susurró Greenhouse, entre dientes.

- ¿Cuántos equipos somos en los Juegos?- preguntó Lupo Munin, de pronto.

-14- respondió Alea, rápidamente

-Sólo han sonado 12 reflectores-

-Concentrados- pidió Greenhouse. En su voz, Artemis sintió el nerviosismo sembrado por el comentario por Lupo.

Ella misma empezó a temblar.

El sonido metálico de las armas chocando entre ellas, conforme el círculo se iba volviendo más y más compacto, empezó a perder importancia conforme el ritmo y volumen de las respiraciones aumentaba.

-Prepárense para… cualquier cosa-

Las luces se apagaron de golpe.

La oscuridad era absoluta.

- _¡Lumus Máxima!- _gritó Alea Brown.

Frente a ellos, sonriéndoles entrañablemente, estaba Pólux Altair, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas, como si acabaran de terminar exitosamente una sesión de entrenamiento en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Tanta familiaridad era sospechosa.

- ¿Profesor?- preguntó Tea Fenonte- ¿qué está pasando?-

-Lo están haciendo muy bien, chicos- respondió el profesor, sonriendo.

E inmediatamente después, como si una mano gigante lo estuviera halando hacia el otro lado del mundo, salió disparado de ahí, por los aires, con las piernas y los brazos hacia delante, como un muñeco sin huesos.

- ¡PROFESOR!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Qué mierda está pasando?- exclamó Bóreas Nash, mirando a los lados con aprehensión.

- ¡Sh!- alertó Gunr Bergen- ¿escuchan?-

Artemis aguzó el oído y notó un zumbido extraño en el aire. Como flechas que cortaban el viento a toda velocidad.

- ¡Cuidado!-

Y, en efecto, una flecha que cortaba el viento a toda velocidad cayó a dos centímetros del pié de Titus Lilio. Quien se agachó inmediatamente, alertado por la nota que llevaba en la cola.

-Léela en voz alta- ordenó Greenhouse.

- _"Encuéntrenlo o váyanse. Tienen media hora para llegar a la meta, o serán descalificados. Las escobas saben a donde ir"-_

Artemis vio a Greenhouse ponerse pálido en segundos, ajustar la mandíbula como si estuviera a punto de vomitar y fijar la mirada en algún lugar de la oscuridad. O de su cerebro.

-Sólo hay tres escobas- dijo Alea.

-Sí, ya sé. Tú, Bóreas y yo vamos a pié, el resto súbase a las escobas en parejas. Lupo, tú vas detrás de Black- agregó, mirando de reojo a Artemis, quien ya había tomado una escoba.

Lupo Munin le hizo caso sin decir una sola palabra.

-Vuelen juntos hasta que lleguen al laberinto, luego se separan para buscar al profesor. Aterricen solo cuando lo hayan encontrado y estén juntos de nuevo… Alea y yo los alcanzaremos, mientras que Bóreas, buscarás la salida, eres el más rápido de todos. Tea, dame tu varita-

Tea Fenonte estiró la punta de la varita hacia Greenhouse, dando la impresión de que sabía perfectamente lo que el capitán quería de ella.

-_Uno, dos tres…-_ empezó a decir, una vez que unió la punta de su varita a la de ella e inmediatamente después empezó a susurrar un montón de palabras en latín- listo, eso servirá-

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Alesio Lerner.

-_Bolas perseguidoras_- respondió Tea Fenonte, sonriendo- cuando encontremos al profesor yo enviaré una bola de luz a buscar la varita de Fleance. Pero ni mi varita ni la suya pueden hacer ningún conjuro mientras tanto-

-Cuento contigo- le dijo Greenhouse a Alea, con una sonrisita dulce.

Tea tosió.

-Bueno- dijo, mirando a otra parte- ¿falta algo?-

-No. Protejan a Pólux. Cuídense las espaldas, pero no ataquen a nadie a menos que sea obvio que le tengan que ganar-

Todos asintieron.

- ¡Vamos!-

Artemis pateó el suelo con fuerza y la escoba se remontó a toda velocidad, mientras los brazos de Lupo se ajustaban a su cintura hasta el punto de hacerle difícil respirar. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llevaran.

Las otras dos escobas se suspendieron junto a ella.

- ¿Luces rojas, amarillas o verdes?- preguntó Tea Fenonte, que estaba montada tras Gunr Bergen, la chica del pelo corto.

-El rojo es más universal- dijo Titus Lilio, que manejaba la escoba sobre la que Alesio Lerner estaba montado.

-Sale. Artemis, ¿nos iluminas el camino, por favor?- preguntó Gunr.

-Yo lo hago- se ofreció Lupo, sacó su varita con mucho cuidado u la puso en el puño que cerraba su abrazo, apuntando hacia fuera- _lumus_- susurró- todo listo ¡vamos!-

Artemis se hizo hacia delante e impulsó la partida lo más que pudo.

El viento helado la puso alerta. Había algo extraño en él, como un olor a sal, pero lejano, más como una promesa de mar, que una certeza. Artemis sintió una presión extraña en la boca de su estómago durante todo ese viaje, y no por la fuerza con la que Lupo apretaba, o porque su varita estaba a punto de incrustársele en el estómago, sino porque sentía que estaba volando dentro de algo que no tenía fin ni principio. Como si estuviera volando dentro de una enorme masa negra que le producía la misma inquietud que el Lago de Stormenhand.

La sensación no desapareció nunca. Ni cuando aterrizaron, pocos minutos después, o cuando tuvieron que proteger al profesor Pólux del ataque de los miembros de los dos equipos que habían sido eliminados anteriormente. El viento helado se colaba por las esquinas del laberinto y mientras Artemis se encargaba de sacar del juego a un par de esgrimistas de Noruega, la panza le rugía de ansiedad y el aire se le hacía escaso en el pecho, como si no estuviera respirando adecuadamente.

- ¡Inhala con la nariz, exhala con la boca! ¡Llena los intercostales, Artemis!- gritaba el profesor Pólux, amarrado a una silla, con por lo menos diez estudiantes blandiendo sus espadas sobre su cabeza y muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-Profesor, deje de moverse- pidió Lupo Munin, el encargado de soltar al profesor Pólux- es suficiente con que hayan puesto todos los encantamientos habidos y por haber en estas sogas como para que usted…-

Un sablazo a centímetros de su oreja derecha lo calló de inmediato.

- ¡Eso no estuvo ni cerca!- exclamó el profesor Pólux, burlonamente- ¿qué les enseña su profesor de esgrima? ¿A verse bonitos en el uniforme?-

Artemis y Titus Lilio tuvieron que unir fuerzas para detener a un noruego especialmente enfurecido, al parecer comprendían el idioma.

- ¿Está loco? ¡Lo van a matar!- le dijo Lupo Munin, escandalizado.

- ¡Tengo plena confianza en ustedes!-

- ¡No debería! ¡Somos muy jóvenes!-

- ¡Ay chicos, me hacen tan feliz!-

- ¿Dónde está Greenhouse?- preguntó Alesio Lerner, esquivando y atacando a la vez.

-Debería haber llegado ya- admitió Tea Fenonte, corriendo entre Artemis y Titus para llegar a Lupo- necesitas ayuda urgente- le dijo, hincándose junto a él.

- ¡Yo necesito ayuda urgente!- gritó Titus Lilio.

Artemis intentó sacudirse de la chica rubia que le había estado dando problemas desde el inicio, pero al parecer ella la había escogido como rival personal, así que a penas pudo evitar uno o dos ataques antes de volver a enfrascarse en un duelo.

Sin contar con que ellos eran más.

- ¡Teaaaa!-

-Esto es más importante-

- ¡Artemiiiiis!-

- ¿Eso es un a fondo?- chilló Pólux, desde su cautividad, en dirección a la chica rubia que peleaba con Artemis- ¿Crees que eso es un a fondo? Mi Artemis puede esquivar a cuatro de tus amigos haciendo ese a fondo, ¡con los ojos cerrados y una rodilla mala!-

-Profesor, sería bueno que no los provoque- admitió Gunr Bergen, saltando delante de él en el momento preciso en el que tres chicos enormes se le iban encima.

Artemis logró sacudirse de la rubia en el momento exacto en el que a Gunr le fallaron los reflejos. Un segundo después, Titus se incorporó a la defensa y los tres mantuvieron a raya a los enormes.

-Gracias- le dijo Gunr a Artemis- estuviste precisa-

Artemis sonrió. Si había alguien que se tomaba en serio la esgrima era Gunr Bergen, de Valthemoon, que tenía la expresa intención de hacerse esgrimista profesional y, según lo que se decía en las duchas después de las prácticas, ya tenía un par de patrocinadores detrás.

- ¿Cómo vamos de tiempo?- preguntó Alesio Lerner, corriendo al lado de Lupo y Tea.

- ¡Goldenwand, abajo!- oyeron de pronto.

Artemis se quedó helada un segundo, tras el cual reconoció la voz de Greenhouse y la urgencia en su tono. Se tiró al suelo lo más rápido que pudo, chocándose sin querer con Titus Lilio y con Gunr Bergen, quienes se pusieron las manos sobre la cabeza y miraron al frente.

Artemis los imitó y vio dos pares de zapatillas corriendo hacia ella. Levantó los ojos lo suficiente como para ver el resto del cuerpo de Greenhouse y de Alea, que corrían como demonios hacia ellos, con las espadas en alto, blandiéndolas en el aire, como si estuvieran peleando con…

Un chorro de luz azulina salió de la punta de la espada de Greenhouse. Artemis abrió los ojos como platos.

-Están usándolo- dijo Titus, con una sonrisita orgullosa.

¿Conjuros de la varita? Artemis giró sobre sí misma y vio cómo uno a uno, los integrantes de la selección de Noruega salían despedidos por los aires cuando eran alcanzados por los chorros de las espadas de Alina y Greenhouse. Como si fueran alcanzados por conjuros lanzados de varitas.

- ¡Lupo!- gritó Greenhouse- ayúdanos-

Artemis buscó desesperadamente a Lupo con la mirada y vio como se ponía de pié mecánicamente, desenvainaba varita y espada, cada una en una mano, y las juntaba con mucho esfuerzo, a pesar del obvio dolor que sentía producto de su herida aún sangrante.

Una corriente de viento se generó entre sus manos cuando, sorprendentemente, varita y espada se fundieron en un solo instrumento.

-Increíble ¿no?- le dijo Titus Lilio- son los únicos tres del equipo que pueden hacer _eso_ a la perfección- admitió- bueno, Gunr aquí podría, pero se niega-

-Soy una purista- admitió ella, seriamente- las espadas son espadas, las varitas son varitas-

- ¡Tenemos diez minutos!- gritó Greenhouse, blandiendo la espada en todas direcciones e impactando a alguien en cada una de ellas- ¡desaten al profesor ya!-

Artemis gateó hasta la silla del profesor Pólux, que estaba tan emocionado por el desempeño de sus alumnos estrella que no contenía las lágrimas.

- ¡Ya!- gritó Tea Fenonte, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

Las sogas cayeron al piso antes de que Artemis pudiera ayudar. Todos se pusieron de pié inmediatamente.

- ¡Corran, infelices, corran!- ordenó Greenhouse, vigilando la retaguardia.

**...**

**Día 3:**

Artemis supo que las cosas iban a mejorar en el instante en el que vio, al centro de la enorme mesa del Banquete de los Campeones, (una comilona para los equipos que pasaron la prueba sorpresa) un tazón de proporciones olímpicas lleno de aceitunas que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Con sus pieles tersas y sus cuerpos de forma perfecta que invitaban a perderse entre sus sabores intensos y a fantasear con la idea de un paraíso terrenal.

En ese momento también supo, en un arrebato sorprendente de perspicacia, en qué país estaban.

- ¡Grecia!- chilló, sin poder contenerse.

Sus ocho compañeros más el profesor Pólux la miraron con sorpresa, pero todos estaban tan cansados que no dijeron una sola palabra.

-Larissa, prefectura de Tesalia, Grecia- confirmó el profesor Pólux, palmeándole la cabeza.

Todos sonrieron.

...

**Día 4:**

_Saba, estamos en Grecia. Imagina el resto._

_Artemis._

_Ru, estoy en Grecia. Artemis._

_..._

**Día 5:**

_Artemis,_

_Grecia es más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, me parece genial que estés allá._

_Haz el favor de no atragantarte con aceitunas, aunque ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que la próxima vez que te vea, tendrás un color entre morado y verde (como una aceituna a la que no le dejaron madurar) y podré olerte a kilómetros de distancia. _

_Con tal de que no vengas con un tallo en la cabeza, todo estará bien._

_Saba._

_P.D: tu nariz se debe sentir como en casa. ¡Je!_

**...**

**Día 6:**

Los Juegos Interescolares continuaron tan intensos como empezaron, aunque sin pruebas que los obligaran a despertarse a mitad de la madrugada. Es más, después de ese día, los trataron como a dioses: las habitaciones dejaron de ser fríos cubículos minimalistas para convertirse en cómodas suites con tantos divanes y cojines que daba la impresión de que uno nunca tocaba el suelo ahí. Enormes espacios de entrenamiento estaban dispuestos para su uso libre y eran tantos y estaban tan bien equipados que ni Artemis ni nadie de Goldenwand tuvo nunca problemas por cruce de horarios con los otros equipos. Piscinas, saunas, la mejor comida que Artemis jamás hubiera probado, camas cómodas, espacios abiertos de paisajes increíbles por los que podía pasear toda la tarde e incluso caballos alados (y no alados) a su disposición. Sin contar con que podía comer las aceitunas que quisiera, cuando quisiera y cómo quisiera (siempre y cuando Greenhouse no se enterara). Las mejores aceitunas del mundo. Era el cielo.

-No me quiero ir- le confesó una tarde Alea Brown a Artemis.

Las dos flotaban flojamente en la piscina, después de una sesión espontánea de entrenamiento antes del anochecer.

Los duelos de la etapa eliminatoria tomaban parte simultáneamente en los diferentes coliseos acondicionados para la ocasión durante la mitad de la mañana (a partir de las 10, la mayoría) y casi toda la tarde, con un descanso considerable para almorzar, dependiendo de la destreza de los jugadores (el combate en el esgrima mágico no tenía un tiempo limitado de duración, porque se consideraba terminado solamente cuando uno de los contendores –y en raros casos ambos- caía al suelo y no podía pararse, o cuando recibía una estocada directa en la cabeza).

Esa tarde el único duelo que tenía programado la delegación de Goldenwand era el de Lupo Munin, ya curado y de mejor humor, a las 3:00 p.m. y que acabó a las 3:09 p.m. con una elegante estocada y muchos aplausos. Pólux estaba tan contento que mandó a todo el mundo a tomarse el resto del día libre.

-Tampoco yo- respondió Artemis.

-Entonces supongo que conviene seguir ganando- Alea giró los ojos para ver a Artemis y sonrió- mañana es tu gran día ¿estás nerviosa?-

-Sí-

-Bien, los nervios son buenos. Pero no tengas miedo, el chico de Japón que te toca mañana es bastante rápido pero tiene problemas en las rodillas ¿te has dado cuenta? Si no gana rápido, no tiene oportunidad-

-Había pensado en eso-

-Bien, bien, uno tiene que tener un plan en la cabeza…-

Artemis asintió. Lo sabía. Había estado mirando a ese chico de Japón desde que Greenhouse le mandó a decir con Titus Lilio que ella pelearía el viernes en lugar de él.

- ¿Alea?-

-Dime-

- ¿Cuáles son mis…?-

-Oh. A ver… tus pies no siempre están firmes cuando caes, debes tener pié plano o algo así, supongo que no usas plantillas ¿no?, en fin, también descuidas la defensa cuando atacas y se te ocurren las mejores cosas al final… eso, básicamente. Trata de darles el plato fuerte desde el inicio, uno nunca sabe cuándo le puede tocar alguien con más resistencia-

-Gracias-

-Pero vas a ganar… ese chico no es competencia para ti-

-Gracias-

-Y no soy solamente yo la que lo dice- Alea volvió a mirarla de reojo- _él_ confía en ti, aunque no te lo haya dicho-

No se lo había dicho porque no se le había acercado a hablar porque ella sabía lo que él era en el fondo. Un traidor.

Artemis llenó sus pulmones de aire y se sumergió lo más hondo que pudo.

...

**Día 7:**

Se bajó la careta y saludó. Los sonidos del mundo ya no llegaban a sus orejas, por lo tanto los sonidos del mundo ya no llegaban a su cerebro y por lo tanto los sonidos del mundo ya no existían. El mundo ya no existía. No. El mundo existía, pero estaba compuesto únicamente por ella, su uniforme de esgrima, su espada y el estudiante de la Escuela Mayor de Magia de Nara, con su uniforme y su espada también. Y con sus rodillas defectuosas en sus piernas rápidas.

Se puso en guardia. Lo vio ponerse en guardia, atentamente y entonces la golpeó un presentimiento. O más que eso. Mientras esperaban a que el juez diera el inicio, Artemis tuvo la certeza de que, sin importar cuán difícil fuera ese duelo, lo iba a ganar.

Tomó aire profundamente porque esos arrebatos de confianza la hacían ponerse nerviosa. Necesitaba calmarse para poder empezar. Y sin embargo nada, la certeza seguía ahí, sin orgullo, sin presunción, pero con la terquedad de una persona que asegura que después del lunes sigue el martes.

-Goldenwand gana-

Artemis se levantó la careta y al chico japonés acercándosele con una mano estirada, para saludar. Vio al juez, también acercándosele y más allá vio al profesor Pólux, aplaudiendo fuertemente, a sus compañeros de equipo vitoreando y a Gerard Greenhouse tratando de aguantarse la cara de buen humor.

Se quitó el casco y se rascó la cabeza, confundida, tal vez acababa de vivir el momento más importante de su vida hasta el momento y no se había dado cuenta.

...

**Día 8:**

_Artemis, Grecia debe ser genial. _

_Estoy seguro de que están ganando, de que estás ganando. Y si no estás ganando, pues no importa._

_Yo estoy en casa de Creixell. Tengo mucho que contarte. _

_Ru._

_..._

**Día 9:**

Titus Lilio y Artemis Black fueron reconocidos por los miembros de las delegaciones de los países que quedaban (a saber: dos de Francia, dos del Reino Unido, una de Rusia, una de Uruguay y la anfitriona) como los suplentes más esforzados que había. Suplentes que iban a todos los duelos, a los duelos de sus futuros contrincantes (aunque su participación se cancelara en último momento, como pasó con Titus la noche anterior), que entrenaban tan duro como los titulares y que, además, entrenaban horas extra, como si fueran de las piezas más valiosas.

Goldenwand, además, era la única escuela de magia que había hecho uso del suplente del capitán en más de una ocasión, sin que eso significara que el capitán hubiera tenido una lesión previa o se sintiera enfermo por la comida o no pudiera pararse de su cama debido a la ingesta indiscriminada de vino griego y otras sustancias la noche anterior (todos casos no sólo posibles, sino que reales).

Probablemente los miembros de las demás delegaciones eran demasiado caprichosos, incluso para el común estereotipo de estudiante esgrimista, como para pasar por alto todo eso. Por lo que se convirtieron rápidamente en la selección con la que todo el mundo se metía, de manera amistosa o no.

-Esto me está empezando a llegar al orto- admitió Titus Lilio una tarde, después de que un grupo de chicos rusos como de su edad se empezaran a reír de él y de Artemis, al salir de uno de los gimnasios, luego de unas horas de entrenamiento.

-Tranquilidad, hermano- recomendó Lupo Munin, que se los encontró afuera- lo hacen por joder-

-Yo sé que lo hacen por joder, ¿por qué más? pero me revienta que nos jodan de imbéciles… ya si nos jodieran de guapos…-

-No somos franceses, Titus-

-Ya bueno, de recios-

-Tampoco somos rusos-

-Merlín, Lupo, estás lleno de prejuicios y estereotipos-

-No me vengas con tu basura antropo-mística…-

Mientras Lupo y Titus discutían en el camino a las habitaciones, Artemis se puso a pensar en lo poco que le importaba que el resto de delegaciones hablara de ella en el tono que lo hiciera y que más bien estaba preocupada por el tipo de aceitunas que iba a cenar esa noche. Mientras intentaba decidir entre las verdes ascolanas en antipasto mediterráneo o el picadillo de aceituna morada con nueces, una figura llamó su atención: un hombre alto iluminado por los faroles de la vereda de en frente, caminando firmemente en la dirección contraria a la de ellos. Tenía el pelo tan blanco y de apariencia tan suave como las nubes y estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, el rostro serio iba concentrado en otra cosa y Artemis pensó que tal vez en hombres como esos pensaba la gente cuando leía sobre dioses griegos. Zeus, imaginó que era.

De pronto, el hombre giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró. Artemis jamás había visto ojos tan azules en su vida, ni había sentido tanta calidez en la mirada aleatoria de un extraño. Tal vez porque no sabía qué más hacer, le sonrió y el hombre le devolvió el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza elegantísima.

- ¿Ese no es Parios Nefisto?- preguntó Lupo Munin, interceptando el gesto del anciano.

- ¿Ah?-

-Parios Nefisto, el que acaba de saludar a Artemis. El viejo que camina por allá… creo que es uno de los principales benefactores de los Juegos de este año-

-Ahhhh- exclamó Titus Lilio, ante la mirada atenta de Artemis- ese es el señor que es dueño de los caballos y todo eso-

-Ajá-

-Ese viejo debe estar podrido en dinero-

Artemis vio alejarse a Parios Nefisto por la vereda de enfrente sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos y pensó en él toda la noche, incluso mientras burlaba la recia inspección de Greenhouse a la hora de la cena y se procuraba todas las aceitunas que podía.

...

**Día 10:**

Cuartos de final.

Duelos de Alea, Bóreas y Gunr, que cargaban el peso de llegar a las semifinales por primera vez en 10 años.

Todos en el equipo sabían que Gunr no pudo dormir toda la noche, que se la pasó caminando junto al mar, respirando profundamente y pensando en quién sabía que cosas. O no pensando. Finalmente encontró el sueño que le faltaba a las 6 de la mañana, cuando el resto salía a correr con Greenhouse y Greenhouse se lo perdonó porque sabía cómo era Gunr y, como todo el mundo sabía, la respetaba profundamente.

Alea en cambio durmió temprano, aquejada de una súbita modorra vespertina. Artemis la hubiera acompañado con una siesta (entre las dos había aparecido un lazo curioso durante los Juegos), pero Greenhouse quiso caminar con ella hasta su habitación, entonces todos los miembros del equipo los miraron de reojo y se miraron entre ellos por un microsegundo y sonrieron. Todos excepto Tea.

Bóreas corrió hasta tarde, primero acompañado por Lupo, Titus y el profesor Pólux. Corrió todo el trayecto con la espada en el cinto, cenó con la espada en el cinto y según chismes de Titus, se fue a dormir con la espada en el cinto. A nadie le sorprendió, Bóreas siempre había sido un poco extraño.

Los duelos empezaron a las 3 de la tarde, pero el equipo de Goldenwand estuvo reunido desde la 1:30 en los camerinos, en silencio, intercambiando chistes eventuales con los tres seleccionados que se jugaban el pase de todos a las semifinales. A las 2:30 Pólux los juntó a todos en un círculo apretado y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Antes de que los dejemos solos para que se concentren, quiero decir unas palabras. Hemos llegado más lejos de lo que habíamos llegado en mucho tiempo, tengan eso en la cabeza cuando salgan a la arena dentro de un rato, pero no para conformarse en caso de que pierdan, sino para recordar que nos hemos ganado este lugar a pulso y que si hemos llegado tan lejos, podemos llegar hasta donde se nos de la gana. Dejen todo allá. Goldenwand a las tres: uno, dos, tres-

- ¡Goldenwand!-

Artemis le dio un abrazo a Alea como despedida y caminó entre Titus y Lupo en silencio absoluto hasta que llegó a las graderías, entonces le dio un vistazo al coliseo, al público que iba llegando (compuesto en su mayoría por las delegaciones de los países que habían perdido y de los que continuaban) y la enormidad de todo la sobrecogió, como si acabara de darse cuenta de dónde estaba parada y qué significaba todo eso.

...

**Día 10. Noche:**

Greenhouse se le acercó a Artemis, por primera vez en los Juegos, durante el agasajo que hicieron los organizadores a los equipos finalistas. La miró fijamente a los ojos cuando se paró frente a ella y pasó por alto que su plato de comida estuviera lleno de aceitunas.

-Vas mañana- le dijo.

Artemis no tenía idea de qué quería decir eso, pero estaba tan sorprendida por el hecho de que Greenhouse se le hubiera acercado y a la vez molesta por su presencia, que no se le ocurrió preguntar a dónde.

-Semifinales. Tú. Mañana- repitió.

- ¿Qué?-

-Sería bueno que te fueras a dormir de una vez-

Artemis asintió, dejó su plato sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la salida, todo sin pensar, como si estuviera bajo la maldición _imperius_, cosa que, conociendo a Greenhouse, era harto probable.

...

**Día 11:**

-¿Estás lista?-

-Sí-

- ¿Concentrada?-

-Sí-

-Fanchon es capaz de detectar hasta el error más chico que cometas y volverlo en tu contra-

-Yo también puedo hacer eso-

-Sí, por eso me ganaste el año pasado. Por eso puedes con este-

-Sí-

-Es uno de los grandes, Artemis-

-Estoy lista-

- ¿Artemis?-

- ¿Sí?-

-Cuando volvamos a la escuela no quiero escuchar una sola palabra sobre lo que me dijiste en la carroza ¿está bien?-

Artemis levantó la cabeza, era la primera vez que Greenhouse le hablaba del tema.

-No te voy a acusar- le aseguró- pero estás trabajando para Viper-

-No vamos a hablar de eso ahora. Cierra los ojos. Respira profundo y sal a ganar ¿está bien?-

-Sí-

...

**Día 12:**

Los especialistas dijeron que la selección de Goldenwand ganó porque tenían el mejor equipo en mucho tiempo. Porque Pólux Altair era un pilar que inyectaba confianza a sus muchachos, porque había formado a un equipo disciplinado y empeñoso que además era compatible. Porque hasta sus suplentes se procuraron las victorias más sorprendentes de los Juegos, como esa reciente, de la suplente del capitán, en las semifinales.

Dijeron, emocionados, que Gerard Greenhouse era el genio de la esgrima de la nueva generación, que verlo en un duelo era apasionante, que tenía obvias dotes de liderazgo y que parte de la victoria del grupo se debía no sólo a su desempeño en los duelos, sino a todo el trabajo que hacía antes de ellos, con el equipo. Además, dijeron de él que era alto, guapo y vehemente, como un héroe griego y que así como estos, se convertiría en una leyenda.

Pero sobre todo dijeron que nunca habían visto reacción tan eufórica y feliz como la de los nuevos campeones Interescolares, que saltaron y gritaron toda la noche, acompañados por su profesor, que a veces saltaba y gritaba aún más fuerte que ellos.

* * *

Pocas veces Artemis estaba deseosa de volver a casa, sobre todo en los últimos años, en los que "volver a casa" significaba llegar a un lugar vacío en el que pasaría días aburridos de invierno, acompañada sólo por Apollus y por las cabezas de sus mejores amigos cuando podían hablar con ella por flu.

Ante la perspectiva de tener que ir por lo menos una vez a la semana al pueblo para comprar comida, cocinar para ella misma, limpiar, lavar, arreglar, mirar la lluvia por la ventana, porque ya no podía estar fuera a menos que quisiera que le diera la pulmonía de años anteriores, Artemis siempre pensó que prefería mil veces quedarse a vivir en Goldenwand. O pasar una temporada con Sami y Saba. Pero esa mañana despejada de invierno, mientras Artemis caminaba con su morral enorme, su baúl y una medalla de oro en el pecho, por el camino que la llevaría a casa, no había otra cosa en su mente que el enorme deseo que tenía de pasar por su puerta, cruzar su cocina y echarse en los muebles de su casa. Respirar el olor a madera vieja y hundirse en las cobijas de anciana que el tío Remus usaba para calentarse en el invierno. Quería estar en casa.

El Torneo de Esgrima, terminado hacía poco menos de un día, ya era un recuerdo lejano. Tal vez porque Artemis aún no terminaba de creer lo que había pasado, tal vez porque le parecía una experiencia vivida por otra persona que se parecía mucho a ella y que peleaba como ella y gritaba como ella, pero que no era ella, porque ella estaba lejos, mirando desde el público, aplaudiendo a penas. Aplaudiéndose. Aplaudiéndolos. A todos. A Goldenwand, porque por primera vez en 10 años habían conseguido ganar los Juegos Interescolares de Esgrima.

Si lo pensaba demasiado, hasta le parecía un embuste de su imaginación.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Saba? "Ganamos" "Hemos ganado", "Tengo una medalla".

Tal vez podía ir al pueblo, después de comer algo en casa, para comprar flu y decírselo directamente, le sobraban unas monedas de lo que juntó para el viaje y quería ver la cara de su mejor amigo cuando le diera la noticia.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Llegué!- gritó Artemis, ni bien entró a su casa, pero no recibió ningún chillido de respuesta- ¿hermanito?- volvió a llamar, acercándose a las escaleras. Tal vez Apollus estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo- ¿hermanito?- pero nada- ¿Apollus?-

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que hubiera salido a cazar?

Artemis dejó sus maletas en la cocina, se quitó la capa de viaje y corrió a la sala, preguntándose a dónde habría ido su hermanito después del viaje tremendo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Apollu…?-

Un hombre encapuchado estaba frente a la chimenea, mirando el fuego crepitar. Artemis se quedó quieta mientras veía cómo el hombre lentamente se volvía y le dirigía una sonrisa misteriosa.

- ¡Tío!- gritó y corrió al encuentro de Remus Lupin, quien la recibió con un abrazo fuerte y breve- ¿qué estás haciendo acá?-

-Me despidieron hace unos meses, así que vine a retomar el control de mi casa- le respondió Remus Lupin con una sonrisita- Merlín- le dijo, sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente- es como si fueras otra persona por completo… has crecido tanto mientras estuve fuera-

Artemis se soltó de su tío con un tirón brusco de los brazos. Acababa de recordarlo.

Algo en él, algo en sus ojos ausentes y su olor a extraño, hizo que Artemis se pusiera en guardia como un animalito celoso. Como si esa persona fuera un embustero que había bebido de la poción multijugos con cabellos de su tío.

Al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella le faltaba algo para ser Remus Lupin.

-Debería estar molesta contigo- le dijo Artemis, con la voz ronca.

-Tienes todo el derecho- admitió su tío, aún sorprendido por la imagen de Artemis.

-Me dejaste-

-Debí haberte explicado desde antes lo difícil que sería mantener…-

-Me dejaste-

-Sé que estás molesta conmigo y que debería dejar que te desahogues, es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero…- Remus miró a su sobrina fijamente- hay algo que tengo que decirte, Artemis- sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, continuó- algo ha pasado en estas últimas semanas y quiero que me escuches bien porque es probable que tengamos que hacer cambios importantes a partir de ahora. No estoy jugando ni bromeando cuando te digo que…-

- ¿Remus? ¿Qué se le da de comer a un hipogrifo?-

El corazón de Artemis se detuvo. Miró a su tío con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No- le ordenó él, con la voz como una extensión innecesaria de su mirada.

Artemis lo miró por última vez antes de dar media vuelta y correr a la cocina, el lugar desde el que había salido esa voz misteriosa.

* * *

Remus

He estado fuera tanto tiempo que llegué a olvidar que tenía una casa. Gris, pequeña, aislada por kilómetros de verde, con olor a madera vieja y mohosa, pero una casa. Mi casa.

Solía pensar que envejecería y moriría en este lugar, solo. Tal vez acompañado por las visitas esporádicas de mis amigos y luego por el recuerdo de sus conversaciones, por sus voces y sus risas estridentes que se quedarían conmigo como la estela de un cometa y me acompañarían en los ratos de silencio.

Es lo mejor para un hombre lobo, después de todo, y era todo a lo que aspiraba: envejecer feliz y tranquilo, en compañía de mis amigos, como animales o como personas, hasta que por fin decida cerrar los ojos para siempre y continuar, tan tranquilo como el día en el que nací, por ese camino del que Dumbledore siempre habla.

Mi ambición era morir primero. No. No una ambición, más bien un presentimiento, la idea que siempre ha dado vueltas en mi cabeza, como una promesa que me llenaba el pecho con una calidez casi hogareña. Ellos lo presentían también y con el tiempo llegamos a una especie de acuerdo tácito. El viejo Remus Lupin moriría primero y los demás no derramarían una lágrima siquiera, en cambio beberían y charlarían tres días seguidos en mi sala vieja y con olor a moho, para asegurarse de que mi casa nunca se quedara en completo silencio una vez que yo me haya ido. Y lo harían siempre a intervalos razonables de tiempo. Era un plan que me emocionaba.

Hasta que James murió y Sirius perdió la cabeza. Todo por culpa de esa maldita rata.

Esa noche la idea de mi muerte se desvaneció y comprendí que tampoco era un presentimiento, sino una esperanza. Me quedé desesperanzado de golpe y mi vida dejó de ser lo que yo esperaba que fuera.

El silencio se convirtió en llanto. Su llanto. Y de pronto yo tenía las manos alrededor de un cuerpo pequeño al que no me unía ningún vínculo. Sirius quería quedársela. Logré convencerlo de que lo mejor era dársela a la señora Longbottom, para que el pequeño Neville tuviera una hermana que lo acompañara cuando los abuelos no estuvieran más. Pero James murió y Sirius perdió la cabeza y yo me quedé con ella porque no sabía qué más hacer.

Me quedé despierto tres noches enteras, pensando qué podía hacer con esa niña. No sabía nada de ella, sólo tenía la sospecha de que era hija de Pandora Nefisto, una chica callada de nariz enorme, con la que Sirius tuvo cierta relación, que terminó siendo mortífaga. La bebé tenía la Marca tatuada en el brazo ¿Era una bruja? ¿Debería dejarla? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con una niña? Debí haberla dejado, lo resolví mil veces, pero cada una de ellas me recordaba que Harry también había perdido a sus padres y el sólo imaginar que lo dejarían en un lugar extraño con un montón de extraños a su lado me llenaba de rabia. No era justo para la memoria de James y de Lilly. Harry debía tener un hogar. ¿Y esa niña? No era hija de nadie. ¿O sí? De una mortífaga. Entonces ¿por qué me recordaba tanto a Harry? Porque esos ojos negros son indefectiblemente Black. O eso quise pensar. Y entonces me decidí, de golpe. Sirius la había llamado Artemis y sería su padre. Sería Artemis Black y crecería criada por su tío Remus Lupin, hermano de una madre que no era Pandora Nefisto, pero de alguna invención mía que saliera en el futuro.

Todo iba a ir mal.

Mi casa dejó de ser mi casa.

Es una bruja. Es alta y buena en esgrima. Tiene la nariz de su madre y los ojos negros y duros de los viejos Black, aunque no esté seguro de que sea parte de esa familia. Pueden haberse vuelto duros por la forma en que la crié, con silencio y pausadamente. Pueden ser duros porque ella es dura y porque ha tenido la mala suerte de vivir cosas duras. Me dice tío y con el tiempo empecé a sentir el placer de que lo haga. Es una buena compañía, ha aprendido a estar en silencio con comodidad. Está inexplicablemente obsesionada con su padre. Tiene una Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo que cuando le arde le provoca un dolor tan despiadado que hasta yo lo siento y me desespero porque no sé cómo aliviarla. Tiene accidentes una vez al año a causa de una visita infortunada a Azkaban, empalidece, recrudece y explota. Y no sé cómo aliviarla. Le dice hermanito a una lechuza a la que sólo le falta hablar. Y hace pociones para hombres lobo con sabor a aceitunas.

La abandoné hace un año. Volé a Hogwarts en el instante en el que ofrecieron irme. La dejé sola. La olvidé y estoy a punto de complicarle la vida a tantos niveles y tan diferentes que no sé por dónde empezar. Tal vez por dejar de pensar que si ella no estuviera, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

-No- le ordenó, con la voz como una extensión innecesaria de su mirada.

Artemis lo miró por última vez antes de dar media vuelta y correr a la cocina, el lugar desde el que había salido esa voz misteriosa.

Remus corrió detrás, pero ella ya estaba allí, con el pelo revuelto y la boca entreabierta, mirándolo suspendido en medio de una acción. Intentando abrir una lata de atún que había estado en la repisa de la cocina desde que ella entró a Goldenwand. Ella lo vio. Alto y jorobado, delgado como si no hubiera comido en años y con una mata de algo pajoso cubriéndole el cuero cabelludo.

Él la miraba también. Sorprendido, como un ladrón al que se le prendían las luces de la casa.

- ¿Papá?-

- ¿Perdón?-

- ¡Papá!-

Remus cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Papá…- dijo por última vez, como en una exhalación, antes de correr a abrazarlo.

Artemis rodeó su cuerpo delgado con mucha facilidad y empezó a temblar aún más fuerte de lo que ya temblaba, después de todo, pensó Remus, era el encuentro que ella había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y tal vez se había ganado ese momento. Sí, era muy pronto para empezar con complicaciones, la niña acababa de llegar de la escuela, con una medalla colgada en el pecho y se encontraba no sólo con el tío que la abandonó por irse a Hogwarts, sino con el padre al que siempre esperó. Un abrazo silencioso era lo que se merecía.

-Lo siento, yo…- empezó Sirius, pero no pudo decir nada más. En cambio, le dio un par de palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza, como si la estuviera desempolvando.

-Está bien- le dijo Artemis, separándose de él- no te preocupes-

- ¿Por qué lloras?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros, secándose las lágrimas de prisa con el puño de la túnica.

- ¿Cuándo viniste?-

-Hace unos días-

- ¿Te vas a quedar?-

-No sé… Remus, él…- Sirius Black señaló hacia la sala, pero mirando fijamente a Artemis, concentrado en su cara, como si ahí hubiera algo que no entendía- discúlpame, yo…-

-Está bien- repitió Artemis, sonriéndole.

-No uses esa lata- dijo Remus, interviniendo por primera vez porque sentía que si se quedaba más tiempo en silencio, explotaría.

Por suerte Artemis estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su padre como para darse cuenta de la expresión de urgencia que tenía Remus, que también miraba a su padre, que a su vez le devolvía cada cuanto una mirada con los ojos que se desencajaban conforme sus miradas se chocaban. Si Artemis no hubiera estado tan ocupada contemplando las marcas en los brazos de su padre, se habría dado cuenta rápidamente de que Remus Lupin estaba aterrado porque, de pronto, todo acababa de salírsele de control.

-No creo que a los hipogrifos les guste el atún, de todas maneras- agregó, rato después.

- ¿Hipogrifo?- preguntó Artemis, volteándose a ver a su tío por primera vez.

La mirada no fue seria ni resentida como las anteriores. Los ojos de Artemis brillaban por algo más que por las lágrimas contenidas. Estaba feliz.

Remus intentó no mirarla muy fijamente.

-Su nombre es Buckbeack y me temo que es nuestro nuevo acompañante- le explicó- con suerte no se habrá comido a Apollus para ahora. O al revés-

- ¿Apolo?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado- ¿Artemis y Apolo? ¿Hay dos?-

Remus intentó contener el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Apollus es mi lechuza, papá- le contó Artemis, emocionada- me la regalaron en la escuela después de que a un chico se le ocurrió lastimarla en el gimnasio, en primero-

-Eres una bruja, por supuesto-

-Sí. Ya voy en cuarto, en Goldenwand. Soy pésima en Transformaciones- admitió, después de pensarlo unos segundos- pero con la esgrima me va muy bien, acabamos de ganar los Juegos Interescolares y además...-

-No vas a Hogwarts- cortó Sirius, mirándola con curiosidad.

Remus vio como la espalda de Artemis tembló de manera casi imperceptible y pudo imaginar el gesto de pena cruzando su rostro rápidamente.

Se mordió el labio.

-No, está muy lejos- respondió Artemis, antes de que él pudiera hablar- pero no importa, Goldenwand es igual de buena y es enorme, papá. Estoy en Stormenhand, uno de los tres señoríos, que está al centro del Lago, en una Isla, es una Fortaleza enorme que parece hecha de plata cuando hay luna llena-

-Artemis, ¿dónde está Apollus?- preguntó Remus, aprovechando un leve descanso para respirar que se tomó su sobrina- no bromeaba con eso de que se convirtiera en comida para Buckbeack-

Artemis miró a su tío con los ojos abiertos, entendiendo la urgencia y Remus sonrió, ambos sabían que Apollus era de por sí bastante malhumorada y engreída como para aceptar a otras lechuzas en su hogar. Y lamentablemente también tenía el suficiente ego como para creer que podía darle la pelea a un animal por lo menos diez veces más grande que ella.

-Debió estar aquí antes que yo- respondió.

-Buckbeack está fuera, atrás de la casa, deberías ir a ver-

-Creo que sí- admitió Artemis, mirando a su papá y a su tío.

- ¿Sabes cómo acercarte a un hipogrifo, verdad?-

-Sí, tío- respondió con orgullo.

-Perfecto-

Dándole una última sonrisa a su padre, Artemis corrió fuera de la casa.

Remus la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta de entrada se cerró tras ella, inmediatamente después miró a Sirius, quien aún parecía atrapado en el abrazo fuerte que le había dado Artemis.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo.

-¿No deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado? La niña nos puede oír- respondió Sirius, en un susurro, mirando con cuidado por las ventanas.

-No. Artemis tiene un afecto especial por los animales raros, va a estar entretenida un rato, sobre todo si su lechuza está peleándose en serio con Buckbeack-

Sirius asintió, pero siguió atento a las ventanas, mirando fijamente lo que pasaba afuera, aunque Artemis ya no estuviera por ahí.

- ¿La sala?- preguntó, al cabo- por lo menos… no sé- miró a Remus con una sonrisita nerviosa- prerrogativa de perseguido-

Remus asintió quedamente y le dio la espalda para llegar a la sala. Sirius caminó pesadamente tras él, pero a penas produciendo ruido, como un alma en pena. Ni bien los dos hombres entraron a la estancia, intercambiaron miradas por un largo rato, pero miradas diferentes a las que solían.

Hace mucho tiempo hubiera sido imposible que Remus Lupin mirara a Sirius Black con tanta seriedad seca, con a penas un brillo de simpatía que delataba la profunda amistad que existía entre ellos. Pero nada más. Antes Remus jamás se habría atrevido a mirar así a Sirius, aunque él hubiera hecho cosas para merecerlo, sin embargo en ese momento no sabía cómo más reaccionar ante él.

Y tampoco sabía qué más hacer.

-Es tuya- le dijo Remus, finalmente.

Sirius se quedó quieto en su lugar, con el rostro, las manos y todo él congelado, a excepción de sus ojos, que se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente, como si estuviera tratando de atrapar recuerdos que pasaban frente a él a toda velocidad.

-No puede ser- afirmó, meneando la cabeza- yo nunca…-

-Llegaste con una bebé en la moto a mi casa…-

-No me acuerdo de su cara-

-Por supuesto que no, era una bebé-

-Pero ella me recuerda, me dijo "papá". Me vio y me dijo "papá" ¿Cómo es posible que me haya visto y me haya dicho "papá"?-

-Porque ella cree que es tu hija-

- ¿Tú le dijiste eso?-

-Sí-

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¡Porque no sabía qué más hacer!- la voz se Remus se mantuvo suave y calmada a pesar de que el ritmo de su respiración se volviera intenso- vienes un buen día a mi casa, ¿recuerdas? Estaba lloviendo y lo primero que haces es pedirme ropa seca. La pones al fuego para que caliente y desenvuelves el bulto que tenías pegado al pecho, bajo la túnica. ¿Te vas acordando?- Remus miró a Sirius con urgencia, aún seriamente, y él le devolvió la mirada por un segundo, asustado- ¿Y eso? Te pregunté. Artemis, me dijiste. Viene conmigo. ¿Te acuerdas?-

- ¿Fue antes o después de que James y Lily…?- preguntó Sirius, quedamente.

-Antes-

-Entonces es eso- concluyó Sirius- todo lo que pasó antes, durante esos últimos meses, es como…- miró a Remus- no recuerdo nada con claridad- confesó suavemente- no recuerdo haberla traído y mucho menos recuerdo haber tenido la intención de quedarme con ella- sonrió con pena- ¿qué tan mala persona me hace eso?-

Remus negó.

-Ese no es el punto- admitió con dureza- el punto es que Artemis se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida preguntándome por ti y queriendo verte. Puede que esta sea una noticia demasiado grande como para que la asimiles de inmediato y es probable que esté cometiendo un error al decirte esto, pero la gran condición para que todo lo que vayamos a vivir a partir de ahora funcione es que entiendas que eres el padre de esa niña-

-Me estás pidiendo que asuma mi responsabilidad-

-No. Sí-

-Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer, no…-

-Vas a tener que ir aprendiendo. Artemis es parte de nuestra vida-

Sirius miró rápidamente a Remus. Él asintió, bajando la cabeza.

-Tendremos que pensar en _eso_ también, pero ahora no- dijo.

- ¿Eso significa que se vendrá con nosotros a Grimmauld's Place?-

-No sé-

-Pensé que era parte de nuestras vidas- recordó Sirius, sombríamente.

-No me hagas esto, Sirius- amenazó Remus Lupin, en un arrebato de rabia- sabes lo que quise decir. Pero una cosa es involucrar a Artemis en nuestras vidas y otra, muy diferente, es meterla al centro de todo este problema. Escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbledore y francamente no tendría que haberlo dicho él para entender lo que está encima de nosotros. Ella no tiene por qué…-

-Te preocupes mucho por ella- Sirius se acercó lentamente a Remus, hablando al ritmo de sus pasos- mucho más de lo que yo podré llegar a preocuparme. ¿Por qué mejor no…?

-No se te ocurra, Sirius-

-Es que no…-

-Ese ya no es mi problema. Trata- le pidió Remus, mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos- puede que sea más fácil de lo que creas-

- ¿Cómo?-

-Es malcriada, inconsciente y puede llegar a ser muy desobediente, se parece a ti. A veces no sé por qué hace las cosas, es como si tuviera a alguien más azuzándole al oído, sugiriéndole hacer las estupideces más grandes- Remus sonrió- y no puede resistirse a esa voz-

Sirius esbozó una sonrisita mecánica que fue incapaz de cambiar la expresión gélida que había mantenido durante toda la conversación. Sus ojos, sin embargo, adquirieron un poco de brillo mientras miraba a su mejor amigo encorvado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada firme.

De pronto, oyeron un chillido que los hizo ponerse en guardia de inmediato.

-Quédate acá- le dijo Remus a Sirius, corriendo fuera de la sala con la varita en alto- ¡no es nada!- gritó al cabo, desde fuera de la casa- ¡Artemis está cabalgando al hipogrifo! ¿No quieres venir a verla?-

Sirius no respondió.

- ¡Sirius!-

Sirius no respondió.

- ¡Sirius!-

Sirius no respondió. Remus decidió no volver a llamarlo.

* * *

Artemis

_Saba: papá ha vuelto. Creo que nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida. _

_Papá está acá._

_Artemis._

-Buckbeack es el hipogrifo de papá, hermanito- le explicó Artemis a Apollus, mientras enrollaba cuidadosamente el pedazo de pergamino escrito- y se va a quedar con nosotros, los dos se van a quedar. Pero esa no es razón para que te molestes o pienses que no te quiero más- lo miró, mientras sus dedos amarraban la carta a la pata de la lechuza- porque tú siempre vas a ser mi hermano ¿me entiendes? No importa cuánto cuide de Buckbeack, tú siempre vas a ser mi hermano. Así que deja de ponerte celoso, no creo que le guste que le picotees la cabeza cada vez que quiere dormir y es un animal grande…-

- ¿Artemis?- llamó el tío Remus, tras la puerta. Su voz era ahogada y disimulada, como si no quisiera que nadie más se enterara de que estaba ahí.

-…te puede hacer daño, pero sólo si lo sigues provocando. Además, no es tu culpa que yo vuele con él, si tú fueras así de grande, volaríamos juntos todo el día…-

- ¿Puedo pasar?-

-…pero no eres grande. Ahora, mírame- los ojos de Apollus y de Artemis se encontraron en una larga mirada sin pestañear- ¿me entendiste?- la lechuza pestañeó- bueno, que tengas un buen viaje, ya sabes que—

- ¿Artemis?-

-Te puedes quedar unos días en la casa de Saba, él tiene de esos granos que te gustan mucho-

- ¡Artemis!-

Aún haciéndole caso omiso a las llamadas de su tío, Artemis se paró sobre el escritorio que estaba junto a su ventana (al que había cambiado de sitio una y otra vez durante sus años de vida) y la abrió lo más que pudo.

Un ventarrón fresco le sacudió el pelo y erizó las plumas de Apollus.

-Buen viaje, hermanito- le dijo a Apollus, haciéndose a un lado.

La lechuza aleteó con orgullo antes de volar fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Artemis!-

-Está abierto- respondió Artemis, con sequedad.

A pesar de que el último llamado hubiera sonado como una fuerte advertencia, Remus Lupin entró a la habitación de su sobrina con bastante calma, o en todo caso, ajeno a cualquier otra preocupación que no fuera la que le ocasionaba ver a su sobrina parada frente la ventana.

Artemis ni siquiera lo miró.

-Cuidado que te caes- le dijo él.

O le respondió.

-Ya sé que no me vas a hablar. Primero te dejo sola y luego no te digo que tu padre está viviendo con nosotros. Estás molesta, te entiendo y no estaría aquí si no tuviera que decirte cosas sobre las que quiero que pienses, ¿me estás escuchando? Porque de verdad es importante-

Con la mirada fija en la estela de orgullo que Apollus siempre dejaba cuando volaba, Artemis asintió.

-Primero: tu papá va a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora. Él y yo tenemos unos asuntos de los que encargarnos, así que es probable que tengamos que viajar. No por ahora, seguro cuando estés en clases. Segundo: que Sirius esté acá no significa que yo haya dejado de ser tu guardián legal, por lo tanto, no dejarás de responder ante mí por lo que haces y no dejaré de tener la prioridad en cuanto a permisos, notas o todas esas cosas. Y por último- Remus, que se había quedado parado junto a la puerta, caminó en silencio hasta llegar junto al escritorio sobre el que estaba Artemis, dándole la espalda- tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para entender, Artemis. Tu padre ha pasado mucho tiempo en el peor lugar de la tierra, rodeado de dementores, es normal que haya enloquecido un poco y también es normal que le cueste un tiempo volver a ser él mismo. Yo sé que te gustaría que te recuerde desde el principio, que actuara como si los tres hubiéramos vivido juntos todo el tiempo, pero eso no va a ser posible por ahora. Azkaban ha hecho que olvide quien era-

-Yo sé- respondió Artemis, quedamente- no quise molestarlo en la tarde-

-No lo hiciste, pero tenemos que intentar no ejercer mucha presión sobre él-

-Sí-

-Hasta que sea él mismo de nuevo-

Artemis asintió. Entendía. No le importaba, la verdad. No le importaba que pasaran años hasta que su papá volviera a ser como tío Remus le decía que era, no le interesaba si ella, Saba, Sami, su papá y su tío tenían que esperar diez años para reunirse en una mesa y reír como siempre había fantaseado. Tendría paciencia y si en algún momento sentía que esta se le agotaba, entonces vería a su padre, olería su cabello, admiraría su espalda y se diría, como se decía en ese momento, que el hecho de que estuviera allí era suficiente. Entonces toda la paciencia quedaría renovada y le duraría hasta que papá estuviera listo.

Papá ha vuelto.

La puerta se cerró con cuidado y en ese click casi imperceptible, Artemis sintió toda la molestia de su tío.

No le interesó.

Le apetecía dar unas vueltas con Buckbeack, la frescura de las tardes que se convertían en noches era demasiado seductora como para resistirse, con suerte el hipogrifo ya habría acabado de engullirse esas ratas del bosque que encontró más temprano.

* * *

Artemis se levantó de pronto, con una sacudida brusca que hizo que abriera los ojos tan rápido que por un segundo todo le dio vueltas. Su habitación, su cama, la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo. Incluso sus pensamientos dieron vueltas durante un segundo y fue gracias a esto que se dio cuenta de lo intranquilo que había sido su sueño.

Sin embargo, no lo recordaba.

Se sobó los ojos y acarició su tabique con un par de dedos. La intranquilidad empezaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, como si su inconsciente le estuviera contando en secreto con qué cosas había soñado, que eran lo suficientemente tenebrosas o escandalosas como para que toda ella se pusiera a temblar, sudar y retorcerse.

Respiró profundo e intentó concentrarse, a pesar de que sus propias sábanas empezaran a causarle hastío, tenía bastante experiencia con despertares bruscos a causa de pesadillas y con los años había podido desarrollar una técnica bastante efectiva como para que los malestares no la persiguieran todo el día, mejorada en mucho por las sesiones con el profesor Gamma. Entonces, supuso que si trataba de recordar partes de su sueño, por muy pequeñas o insignificantes que parecieran, podría llegar al centro de todo y desenredarlo.

El problema era que no tenía ni idea.

Abrió los ojos flojamente y le dio un vistazo rápido a toda su habitación, en busca de merodeadores reales o imaginarios. Nadie. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se llevó una mano a la venda del brazo, para asegurarse de que esta estuviera bien asegurada y, con eso, que la cicatriz permaneciera oculta del mundo entero. Lamentablemente todo estaba en orden, lo que significaba que Artemis se había quedado oficialmente sin ideas.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos suavecito por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pié y caminar como un zombie hasta el baño. Veinte minutos después salió con el cabello chorreando, dejando caminos de agua a su paso por todo el pasillo del segundo piso, luego por las escaleras, la cocina, el corredor y la entrada.

El agua se confundió con rocío cuando Artemis empezó a caminar por el pasto, rodeando su casa.

Ni bien oyó el crujir de las hojas, se apresuró a hacer una reverencia.

Buckbeack apareció trotando frente a ella. Le devolvió el saludo.

-Sólo vine a dejarte un poco de agua-

Su tío y su papá habían armado, en la parte de atrás de la casa, una especie de cobertizo (aunque esa palabra tal vez fuera demasiado para un par de maderas que aguantaban mágicamente un techo de teja) que le servía a Buckbeack de refugio.

-Bastante humilde para ti, ¿eh?- le preguntó Artemis, mientras vaciaba el viejo balde de agua en el pasto- te dejaría dormir en mi cuarto si Apollus no fuera tan celoso- admitió.

El hipogrifo trotó elegantemente junto a Artemis y empezó a beber del agua que ella iba echando en el balde, aprovechando la caída en forma de cascada para mojarse un poco el pico y el rostro.

Artemis sonrió. Los hipogrifos siempre le habían parecido elegantes, maravillosos y fascinantes… Saba decía que les tenía cariño porque eran presumidos y problemáticos, como Sami y Apollus y que probablemente por eso sabría bien cómo tratarlos (porque jamás habían tenido a un hipogrifo en frente).

El día que Saba dijo eso, Sami le echó unos polvos en su crema de zapallo durante el almuerzo y a consecuencia de eso, el elfo no se despegó del baño hasta tan tarde que un grupo de delegados tuvo que escoltarlo a la Fortaleza, aunque las malas lenguas decían que habían tenido que escoltarlo porque el pobre no podía pararse derecho.

Soltó una carcajada. Buckbeack continuó bebiendo agua a su lado como si el sonido no hubiera sido atronador por lo sorpresivo. Sin embargo, y Artemis lo sintió de inmediato, alguien se había puesto en guardia detrás de ella. Alguien alertado por su carcajada.

Llevó su mano izquierda a la cabeza del hipogrifo y mientras lo acariciaba, sacó la derecha lentamente de su bolsillo y la llevó a su cadera, específicamente al cinto, en donde reposaba su espada. Agarró fuertemente la empuñadura y esperó.

-Estás sediento- le dijo Artemis a Buckbeack, atenta a lo que su voz provocaba en el ambiente. Una vez más, sintió que se ponían en guardia detrás de ella. Más cerca de ella.

Apretó la empuñadura y sacó la espada de un solo latigazo, girando ágilmente sobre sus puntas, sin hacer más ruido que el del acero cortando el aire.

Un perro negro le devolvió la mirada, quieto y agazapado, como si estuviera listo para saltar a atacarla. Artemis se sorprendió, pero no bajó la guardia. Era un animal tan grande que dudó por un momento que se tratara realmente de un perro.

Y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran extraños.

Tal vez quería atacar a Buckbeack.

Dio tres pasos cuidadosos pero precisos de forma que el hipogrifo quedara protegido por su cuerpo y estiró las piernas para prepararse a un posible salto. Los dientes de ese perro sobrenatural debían ser enormes y su espada no sería de mucha ayuda para evitar la mordida, por eso no podía solo defenderse, tenía que atacar con la misma fuerza, hacer retroceder al animal y montarse en Buckbeack rápidamente para alertar a su tío. Él podría encargarse de él sin hacerle daño… después de todo se trataba de un simple animal salvaje. Incluso un animal mágico salvaje. No quería hacerle daño.

El perro flexionó aún más sus patas traseras, preparándose para el salto. Artemis lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras reacomodaba su espada.

El perro le devolvió la mirada. Con esos ojos raros que le parecieron todavía más raros porque no eran los ojos de un animal salvaje cualquiera, no parecían los ojos de un ser que actuara simplemente por instinto. Parecían los ojos de un esgrimista, de una persona que en ese preciso momento, y como ella, estaba calibrando movimientos y fuerzas, que se adelantaba a situaciones y resolvía obstáculos incluso antes de que empezaran a pelear.

Una gota de sudor le recorrió la espalda y su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

Preparó sus piernas para un salto y a sus brazos para un golpe seco y efectivo. Apretó aún más la empuñadura de su espada y esperó.

El perro la miraba fijamente, con la misma mirada de sus competidores de esgrima. Estudiándola.

No podía seguir fijándose en él de esa manera, la desconcentraba.

Dio un paso.

El perro enorme no retrocedió. Dio un paso más, dos, tres, con la espada en alto y las rodillas listas para responder a un ataque con otro ataque. Pero el perro no se movía y ella no podía caminar más sin dejar a Buckbeack desprotegido.

Reforzó la guardia y volvió a mirar al perro a los ojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

El perro enorme enderezó las patas. Artemis continuó con las rodillas flexionadas levemente. El animal le dio una última mirada y empezó a correr por su flanco derecho.

Artemis tuvo que contener su impulso de correr tras él, en cambio se volvió hacia Buckbeack y lo encontró tomando agua tranquilamente, como lo dejó. Probablemente no lo había dejado de hacer.

Le acarició suavemente el ala antes de irse. Como imaginó, Buckbeack ni se inmutó.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó su tío cuando entró a la casa.

Tenía el cabello mojado igual que ella y una túnica vieja que se ponía cuando cocinaba. Con la varita en alto y la muñeca moviéndose con maestría controlaba tres utensilios a la vez: la sartén con los huevos revolviéndose, la olla que hervía salchichas y el pedazo de parrilla de metal sobre el que se asaban tostadas largas y aparentemente crujientes.

-Espero que tengas hambre-

Artemis caminó lentamente a la refrigeradora y la abrió con desgano.

- ¿Las aceitunas?- preguntó, después de darle una revisada rápida al interior.

-Tranquila, están en la alacena. Las puedes poner en la mesa junto con el resto de cosas, ya vamos a desayunar-

Artemis acomodó la mesa como mejor pudo y Remus se esforzó por hacer que los olores cálidos de la comida invitaran a la conversación, pero no pasó nada. Ni en ese desayuno, ni en el almuerzo, ni en las comidas que siguieron durante días enteros. A pesar de lo bien que Artemis pusiera los cubiertos o de lo rica que pudiera estar la comida de Remus Lupin, esa mesa siempre pareció ser un conjunto de asientos individuales que no tenían una razón para dirigir su atención a nada más que su propio plato.

Tiempo al tiempo, suponía Artemis, cada vez que las comidas terminaban y ella recogía los platos en silencio, pero conforme los días fueron avanzando no pudo evitar pensar que nada de lo que había imaginado se realizaría. No pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente triste al ver que cada vez que ella acercaba la mano para quitar los cubiertos, su padre retiraba la suya, negando cualquier oportunidad de contacto. Tal vez como un reflejo, eso dijo su tío una noche, Azkaban lo había convertido en un hombre extraño y arisco. Sí, Azkaban, pero él seguía siendo su padre.

-Mejorará- le dijo su tío, una noche, después de pasar un largo rato mirándola leer.

Los dos estaban en la sala ocupando cada uno un mueble de un cuerpo, en silencio.

Artemis levantó los ojos ligeramente para mirar a su tío y asintió a penas. No había una capitulación expresa entre ellos aún, pero los dos sentían que esa espera los mantenía juntos, aunque no quisieran. Vivían mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo, atentos a cada uno de sus pasos, intentando adivinar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento y cuándo llegaría el que les diera la certeza de que había vuelto.

Lo único que Artemis esperaba es que fuera antes de que las vacaciones terminaran.

* * *

Sirius

Sirius se tumbó sobre el pasto con la lengua afuera y las dos manos rascando violentamente su estómago.

Levantó las piernas y dobló las rodillas, de manera que sus pies tocaran el pasto. Le gustaba esa sensación, lo tranquilizaba y hacía que, poco a poco, se le quitara la comezón del cuerpo, como si poner los pies en el pasto fuera el requisito para que las pulgas se dieran cuenta de que ese cuerpo no era el mismo del que se habían estado alimentando segundos antes y que si bien la sangre podía saber igual, el hábitat no era el mismo.

En realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía. Pasó tanto tiempo como perro que se juró a sí mismo dejar de transformarse ni bien estuviera a salvo. Y en casa de Remus se sentía a salvo, a pesar de que Dumbledore le dijera todo el tiempo que seguía siendo un fugitivo. Él y Remus comprendían, se lo habían dicho todas las noches que tenían reuniones por flu, entendían perfectamente que él no quisiera transformarse nunca más y por eso no se lo pedían. Por eso Remus había gastado esa cantidad enorme de energía en proteger la casa con los conjuros más poderosos. Estaba a salvo, en un lugar protegido, con los magos de Dumbledore echándole un ojo al lugar, porsiacaso. Y con todo no pasaba un día sin que él sintiera esa picazón en el espinazo que lo hacía entrar en trance y convertirse en el enorme perro negro que correteaba por los alrededores de la casa de su mejor amigo.

Y no lo hacía por verla, tampoco. Aunque tenía que admitir que cuando la vio salir de la casa, esa mañana hacía dos semanas, no pudo resistir la tentación de acercársele y de gruñirle, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba. No quería contemplarla, no le causaba ni la menor curiosidad saber cuál era su rutina, sólo quería ver, tal vez por ese instinto animal que a veces lo dominaba, cómo reaccionaría esa niña que Remus tanto le imputaba como hija, ante el peligro.

La niña le sacó una espada y lo amenazó. Ese fue el inicio de su fijación no declarada.

La niña lo miró a los ojos fijamente, aunque ambos supieran que él podía hacerla pedazos en segundos. O tal vez no. O tal vez ella pensara que podía con él. O tal vez no. Tal vez solamente miraba, sin pensar nada. Y miraba fijamente, con los ojos negros temblando cada cuanto, pero fijos, sin pizca de duda.

Esa mirada hizo que Sirius volviera al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. A ver qué más hacía, a ver cómo reaccionaba ante nuevas provocaciones, a probar sus reflejos (Remus tenía razón, se notaba que era buena esgrimista), pero sobre todo, a descubrir por qué esa mirada lo hacía sentir una especie de retortijón en el estómago.

Lo descubrió pocos días atrás, cuando los pelos de la niña le fueron de pronto a la cara y ella se los quitó de un movimiento que pareció un latigazo. En ese momento huyó de allí, volvió a su forma humana y se quedó tumbado sobre el pasto más tiempo del que solía, sin rascarse el cuerpo por las pulgas o poner los pies sobre el pasto. Simplemente se quedó allí, medio muerto, explorando en los recuerdos de los años en los que su vida le parecía la vida de otra persona. De los años en los que James vivía. No se detuvo en el momento en el que Remus decía que él la llevó a su casa, no le interesaba eso, sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba, pero para llegar ahí, tenía que pasar por una especie de corredor lleno de recuerdos que debía recordar, o al menos fingir que lo hacía. Paso a paso. Antes de que James y Lily se casaran. Mucho antes. Antes de que existieran los mortífagos, o Voldemort. Antes. Antes incluso de que se fuera de su casa por segunda vez y para siempre. Antes.

Y ahí estaba ella. Con ese cabello y esa mirada. Con esa manera de pararse y blandiendo la varita como si fuera un látigo. Ahí estaba, clara, como no había estado en tanto tiempo: Pandora Nefisto, con los ojos fijos en él.


	45. El aullido del lobo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo más pronto de lo que se esperaban (les apuesto) :D, en esta ocasión es un poco corto, lo que sucede es que escribí el esqueleto de un solo tirón y después de un par de revisadas y de agregarle cosas por acá o por allá, me di cuenta de que no le faltaba nada. Así que espero que les guste.**

**Cris, Esther, Lath-Vel, Zelany, Noe, ****Diana, Noelia y Bluelf muchas gracias por leer, de verdad, sus reviews son parte del empuje que tengo para continuar la historia. Les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo no solo para pasarse por acá, sino para compartir sus comentarios conmigo. Mil, mil, gracias.**

**Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews anteriores en forma de ensayo, como para que todos las lean:**

**Sobre Ru y sus vacaciones con Creixell: ¡Qué bueno que les haya gustado! La verdad es que Creixell es uno de los personajes que más me gusta escribir, porque es una chica muy directa y muy decidida, además es un poco malcriada y salvaje… es verdaderamente un espíritu libre y cuando menos me di cuenta ya me estaba imaginando a sus hermanos y a la manera poco tradicional en la que transcurren las cosas en casa, entonces empecé a escribir situaciones que se me venían a la cabeza y un buen día vi que tenía bastantes de esas y simplemente las transformé en un capítulo extra. **

**¿Es importante? Sí, porque habla de Ru y de lo que está pasándole (que su padre lo botó de su casa por ser mago) y de algo que vengo insinuando desde hace muuuuchos capítulos, pero que esperaba que no notaran: la opción sexual de Creixell. Sucede que a Ru le gustaba Creixell desde primero y por eso se le acercó y formaron esta relación de amistad, un buen día en tercero Ru intentó besarla, pero Creixell se negó, a pesar de que estuviera considerando sus sentimientos hacia él… algo pasaba. O algo no pasaba, más bien, porque Ru era el tipo de chico del que Creixell siempre creyó que se enamoraría. Luego de mucho meditar y de sincerarse consigo misma, lo descubrió. Hay un capítulo en el que Artemis ve llorar a Creixell en el salón destruido (la ve a través del cuadro del sapo, desde los pasillos secretos), lo estaba haciendo porque estaba asustada. **

**Y ya. **

**Además me encantan los hermanos y me encanta que estén siempre juntos. Podría hablar horas de ellos, pero creo que mejor paso al siguiente tema.**

**Sobre la suspensión de Ghana, los Comandos, Viper y Greenhouse: la suspensión de Ghana empieza a contar desde que terminan las vacaciones. Lamentablemente ella sirve como la primera víctima a la que todo el mundo debe recordar para saber cuáles son las consecuencias de ir en contra de Viper y sus mandatos. **

**Vega Viper es un hombre misterioso, que tiene misteriosas maneras de actuar y una innegable necesidad de mantener el control en todas las situaciones posibles. Eso se está notando cada vez más. **

**Greenhouse, bueno, es Greenhouse. Siempre armando planes en su cabeza sin preocuparse por que el resto del mundo entienda lo que hace o lo que quiere. **

**Sobre Sirius y Remus: cuando hice la primera versión de este fic, armé a Sirius como un personaje que se moría de amor por su hija y que jamás la había olvidado, que lloró con ella en Azkaban y que la quería fielmente a pesar de todo. No es que la idea no me guste, pero ahora no le creo. Simplemente no sería posible, porque a mi también me encanta el Sirius de los libros y creo que si hay algo que él ama por sobre todas las cosas es a sus amigos. A James. Y a Harry, que le recuerda tanto a él. Es normal que no sienta la conexión con Artemis, que se sorprenda porque de pronto una chica le diga papá y le llore en el pecho. Sobre todo si consideramos que el tiempo que pasó en Azkaban lo deshumanizó un poco.**

**Con Remus pasa algo parecido. Hogwarts es un imán muy fuerte que no deja de atraerlos, considerando lo que está por pasar (el cuarto curso en Hogwarts está en sus días finales, Cedric Diggory ha muerto y Voldemort ha regresado). Lamentablemente Artemis forma parte de una vida que no está muy arraigada en ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, como se vienen dando cuenta y como se darán cuenta con este capítulo, Remus le ha tomado mucho cariño a Artemis y empieza a cuestionarse muchas cosas. **

**Sobre Artemis y Ru: a mi también me gusta que estén juntos. Me encanta. **

**Sobre las aceitunas y la esgrima: mi toque personal. Papá hacia mucha esgrima de joven y yo practiqué un poco también hace unos años, por eso tengo ciertos conocimientos. Las aceitunas me han gustado desde que tengo uso de razón (en serio) y las como de todas las formas, sabores y colores con el mismo afán. Y sí, sé que hay aceitunas en todas partes, incluso aquí hay unos cuantos olivares, pero reconozco el error de haber hecho la conexión directa entre aceitunas y Grecia en la cabeza de Artemis… ejejeje. Lo siento. En fin.**

**Un beso. Espero haber resuelto todas sus dudas.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

El aullido del lobo

-5 minutos- se dijo Artemis en voz alta.

Giró sobre sus talones y corrió al caño, en donde se enfriaba un menjunje viscoso que había preparado esa madrugada. Abrió el grifo con cuidado y dejó que un par de chorritos de agua entraran en la mezcla. La batió en sentido horario con una cuchara de palo y levantó el recipiente de peltre, cuidando de no quemarse los dedos.

Antes de verterlo sobre el caldero mediano que había puesto al centro de la cocina días atrás, cuando empezó a cocinar la poción, se aseguró de que las burbujas hubieran desaparecido del todo y que el líquido que el caldero contenía se hubiera puesto lo suficientemente espeso.

Viscoso y espeso. A la profesora Ater le gustaban las combinaciones que involucraban diferentes estados de la materia. A Artemis le habría encantado mostrarle cómo podía preparar una poción para hombres lobo sin dificultad, haciendo hincapié, por supuesto, en el momento en el que vertía el menjunje viscoso del recipiente de peltre al caldero, donde le esperaba el líquido espeso sin burbujas. Imaginaba la sonrisa de la profesora y su gesto de niña malévola a punto de ver consumada una travesura.

Se hizo hacia atrás ni bien cayó la última gota y esperó, contando en voz baja.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco-

Entonces oyó una explosión y sonrió.

Cinco segundos equivalentes a los cinco minutos que debía esperar para continuar. La poción estaba bien hasta ese punto. El libro que con el que el tío Remus le había enseñado a preparar esa poción decía específicamente que el tiempo que le tomara a la mezcla para explotar debía ser el mismo que le tomara al menjunje para dejar de apestar, claro que en la escala minutos-segundos. De 2 a 30 minutos/segundos, dependiendo de la intensidad de la poción y de la calidad de los ingredientes.

Cinco minutos.

Artemis se pasó una mano por el rostro y se frotó los ojos con cuidado. Preparar la poción anti hombres lobo significaba no dormir por lo menos durante toda una noche, al menos para ella, que no podía ayudarse de la magia de su varita hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

Sorteó el caldero en su camino a la refrigeradora y sacó de ahí un tazón enorme de aceitunas verdes y un frasquito de vidrio delgado, que contenía un líquido morado. Puso ambos sobre el tope que estaba al lado del horno y empezó a meterse aceitunas a la boca con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- llamó alguien, entrando de pronto a la cocina.

Artemis saltó de la impresión y volcó el tazón de aceitunas, que se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo.

Trató de esconder el horror de su rostro (causado por la terrible visión de las pobres aceitunas verdes brillantes desparramadas por el suelo y bajo los muebles de cocina) cuando vio que la persona que había entrado tan derepente era su papá, en pijamas y con la varita en alto, listo para atacar.

-Soy yo, papá- respondió Artemis, intentando no mirarlo fijamente porque incluso las miradas prolongadas le producían malestar y el tío Remus y ella habían acordado no hacerlo.

-Ya me di cuenta. ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Ah, pensé que…- Artemis se rascó la cabeza- es que hoy habrá luna llena- explicó.

Los ojos de Sirius pasaron de Artemis al caldero y del caldero a los instrumentos regados por toda la cocina y así un par de veces hasta que por fin entendió.

-Remus- susurró- ¿tú…?-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó él, completamente desenfocado.

-No es tan difícil- admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros- sólo es cuestión de práctica y ya llevo unos cuantos años…-

-Por eso no se levantó cuando oyó la explosión-

-Va a estar en cama todo el día, supongo. A veces se pone malo en las tardes, a veces todo el día, a veces no se pone mal del todo hasta que llega la noche-

Sirius miró a Artemis fijamente, sin pestañear, con una mirada imposible de comprender. Artemis se quedó quieta, intentando no pestañear tampoco.

-Has estado viviendo con un hombre lobo toda tu vida- le dijo su padre finalmente, igual de serio e igual de indescifrable.

Artemis no tenía idea de qué responder. O qué decir. Sí. Sí papá. Sí, papá, he estado viviendo con un hombre lobo toda mi vida, es tu mejor amigo, tú deberías saber. Pero tenía que decirle algo para obligarlo a quedarse, para que tuvieran una conversación medianamente larga. Para poder verlo aunque fueran unos minutos más.

-Sí- dijo.

-Lamento lo de tus aceitunas- Sirius miró el piso, lleno de salpicaduras de líquidos de colores, de aceitunas verdes y trozos de porcelana blanca- _reparo_- con la varita, que aún tenía levantada, unió los pedazos del tazón y luego, con una floritura, hizo que las aceitunas, todas ellas, pasaran por el chorro de agua del grifo que acababa de abrir y se colocaran, ordenadamente, sobre el tazón- te gustan mucho ¿no?-

-Sí-

El corazón de Artemis empezó a golpetear rápidamente, de felicidad.

-5 minutos- recordó de pronto.

Dejó de mirar a su papá, se puso una aceituna en la boca y caminó hacia el caldero mediano con la botellita de vidrio en las manos. Revisó el contenido juiciosamente unos minutos, acercó lo más que pudo su cara, olfateó, metió un dedo, revisó el nivel de viscosidad y luego se paró derecha de golpe, tomó la cuchara de palo más cercana y destapó la botellita morada con cuidado.

- ¿Está lista?- preguntó Sirius

-Casi-

- ¿Eso morado es importante?-

Artemis asintió.

-Es extracto de aceituna- admitió, mientras vertía el líquido y movía la mezcla antihorariamente.

- ¿La aceituna es un ingrediente…?-

-Es saborizante, se echa al final. La parte complicada de la poción se hace de noche, cuando no hay mucha luz… y se deja macerar por un tiempo-

- ¿Desde cuando estás preparando esto?-

-Una semana. Tarda menos, pero no tengo mucho talento para las Pociones-

-Eres la primera menor de edad a la que veo preparando una poción así. No creo que no tengas mucho talento- le dijo su papá, antes de irse.

* * *

- ¿Tío Remus?- llamó Artemis, suavecito, mientras entraba a la habitación de su tío, escurriéndose por un resquicio de puerta.

En ese momento, la habitación de Remus Lupin parecía un enorme pedazo de nada: las cortinas estaban corridas y cada agujero por el que podría entrar el mínimo rayo de luz estaba taponeado con magia. Uno de los primeros síntomas de la proximidad de la transformación de su tío era la intolerancia a la luz y al sonido, casi como si tuviera un mal ataque de migrañas.

-Te traigo la poción- le susurró Artemis, acercándose a tientas a la cama (suerte que conocía el camino de memoria).

Sacó de su bolsillo una botellita y la puso con cuidado sobre la mesa de noche.

- ¿Qué hora es?-

La voz de Remus Lupin era de ultratumba. Ronca y profunda, pero con un inconfundible dejo de cansancio que terminaba por generar compasión en quien lo escuchaba.

Estaba oculto entre sus frazadas, con el cuerpo desnudo, como era su costumbre en los días de luna, orientado hacia el techo y la mirada fija en el punto más oscuro de la habitación.

-Mediodía-

-Escuché una explosión a las 6-

-Sí, el beleño demoró en asentar. Pero está bien, busqué en el libro y dice que eso pasa-

Artemis vio la sombra del brazo de su tío salir de entre las frazadas y acercarse lentamente a la mesa de noche. Unos dedos alargados y oscuros, de uñas que brillaban, sujetaron la botella casi sin convicción y con desgano transportaron el envase hacia un agujero oscuro en medio de un rostro pálido.

Había sido partícipe del ritual más de una vez, a veces de manera más intensa que en otras, pero nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a la descomposición que su tío experimentaba en esos días. Ni a lo pronta que podía ser. Un día estaba bien, al día siguiente no. En un segundo roncaba y al siguiente, su cuerpo se ponía en posición de momia y se convertía en un vampiro en su ataúd, callado y pálido, huyendo de la luz y de la vida.

Pero entendía, dentro de todo, cómo debía estar sintiéndose. No tenía idea de los dolores ni las implicancias personales de la licantropía, pero sabía lo que era sufrir por un mal que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que era soportar dolores y descomponerse a vista y paciencia de todos sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo más que mirar. O hacer pociones. Por eso nunca decía nada, por eso actuaba como si fuera normal, como si en lugar de luna llena, estuviera tratando una alergia matutina.

Por eso volvió a hablarle, aunque no tuviera muchas razones.

-Está buena- mintió Remus Lupin, aguantando una arcada- ¿dónde está…?-

-Afuera-

- ¿Con el hipogrifo?-

-No, Buckbeack salió a cazar con Apollus en la mañana, todavía no regresan-

-Bajó cuando oyó la explosión ¿no?-

Artemis asintió, pero luego recordó que su tío no podía ver nada.

-Sí- dijo, tardíamente.

-Deberías aprovechar para hablarle…-

-No quiero hostigarlo-

-Tendrán tiempo esta noche. No quiero que estén en la puerta de mi cuarto, alertas por si algo pasa… sírvele un poco de té, en la sala…-

-Tenemos que cuidarte, no sabemos si las pociones que te dio…-

-…Severus Snape-

-Sí, él, no sabemos si serán compatibles con la que te he hecho hoy- admitió Artemis, preocupada- mi profesora dice que las Pociones cambian con las personas que las hacen…-

-Tu poción sabe mucho mejor que cualquiera de las de él, eso te lo puedo asegurar- rescató su tío, aguantando una arcada, había vuelto a sorber de la botella- es más, me gustaba atormentar al viejo Snape diciéndole que mi sobrina de 14 años podía hacer lo mismo que él en menos días-

-Tío…-

-Una mentirita blanca-

-Tal vez si no lo hubieras molestado, te hubiera hecho también una ración de la poción principal y no tendríamos que preocuparnos-

-Extrañaba tus pociones- dijo rápidamente Remus Lupin, en un hilo de voz.

Artemis negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo imposible que le parecía que su tío pudiera ponerse tan estúpido con algo tan elemental. ¿Molestar al hombre que le hacía las pociones que lo libraban de su carga más pesada? ¿Y enorgullecerse de eso?

¿En qué tipo de caradura inmaduro se convirtió durante su estadía en esa escuela de magia?

Ante la ausencia de sonidos, Artemis giró sus talones lo más suavemente que pudo y se deslizó hacia la puerta con mucho cuidado. El sueño era la posesión más preciada de su tío durante las noches de luna llena (y aquellas que la rodeaban) y lo que más raramente podía conseguir, por eso este debía ser cuidado con especial atención.

-Has crecido ¿no?- preguntó su tío Remus, cuando ella empezaba a irse.

Artemis se sobresaltó, lo imaginaba dormido.

Y claro, lo que le dijo revivía resentimientos que ella no quería en ese momento.

-Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes-

-No sé de qué hablas, tío- dijo ella, escurriéndose por la puerta lo más rápido que podía.

No escuchó lo que su tío le dijo, a penas percibió el esfuerzo que hizo para tomar aire. Inmediatamente después, cerró la puerta y huyó del segundo piso, como si en cualquier momento Remus Lupin fuera a levantarse y a perseguirla para hablar del tema.

Y como si el tema fuera un dementor.

Salió de la casa esperando entretenerse con Buckbeack hasta que lo que su tío le acababa de decir saliera de su cabeza, pero ni bien cruzó el umbral de la puerta recordó que el hipogrifo y su hermanito habían salido a cazar temprano en la mañana.

De cualquier manera continuó caminando hacia el lugar en el que Buckbeack solía descansar, mirando a los lados, al frente, hacia los árboles tupidos. Tal vez el perro negro enorme estuviera acechando la casa de nuevo… tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que el hipogrifo no estaba y estaba por ahí, esperando el momento preciso para acercarse.

Tal vez si la veía, podría atreverse.

Pero el perro no apareció y, aunque Artemis fue a buscarlo, unos metros bosque adentro, no lo encontró.

Caminó entre los árboles con el paso lento y pesado, esperando que le se ocurriera pronto algo para hacer, algo que le ocupara el pensamiento y le quitara de la cabeza esa idea descabellada de ir a buscar a su papá. Porque no tenía sentido. ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando lo encontrara? "Hola papá, vine a… a… a… a… a…" ¿A qué? Ya lo vería el suficiente tiempo en el almuerzo y en la cena y podría poner en práctica todas esas conversaciones que se había matado pensando hasta el amanecer, pero las circunstancias debían ser específicas: tenían que estar juntos por obligación y no de manera casual o forzada por alguno de los dos, porque a padre no se le podía forzar a nada, aún.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Ru en ese momento?

Artemis se tumbó en el pasto del claro que rodeaba su casa y cerró los ojos, mientras imaginaba a Ru en una casa completamente disparatada como debía ser la casa de Creixell, comiendo comida extraña y riendo con la boca muy abierta, como se reía cuando él y Creixell celebraban una broma muy buena.

Así, mientras pensaba en Ru, Artemis se quedó dormida y no notó que a los pocos minutos el perro negro enorme al que estaba esperando se le acercó sigilosamente y la rodeó un par de veces antes de olisquear su pelo y sus manos, puestas sobre su abdomen. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la mirada seria que le dirigió el perro durante un tiempo prolongado, minutos tal vez, hasta que el aleteo aún lejano de Buckbeack y Apollus lo alertó e hizo que saliera de allí lo más rápido que sus patas delgadas le permitieron.

Artemis no despertó sino hasta la noche, gracias a que empezaron a caerle gotones de lluvia en la cara. Meneó la cabeza asustada, como si estuviera ahogándose en sueños y cuando abrió los ojos sintió que se le encogía el pecho: la luna llena le devolvía la mirada, plateada y brillante, maliciosa como se ponía cada vez que salía.

Se puso de pié de un solo movimiento y corrió hasta su casa, venciendo los mareos que le acometían cada vez que hacía movimientos súbitos al despertar. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se abalanzó escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación de su tío.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta, frenó en seco. Su papá estaba ahí, sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados pacientemente y la cabeza apoyada en la pared con comodidad, como una persona que se ha perdido en sus pensamientos un par de horas atrás y que no tiene intenciones de regresar pronto.

-Corres directo a la guarida del lobo- le dijo, lentamente.

-Me quedé dormida- confesó Artemis, sin saber qué más hacer- y ya salió la… pensé que mi tío estaría…-

-Está dormido- Sirius levantó con gracia su cabeza y miró a Artemis- roncando, es más. Parece que has hecho un buen trabajo-

Artemis sintió un asalto de adrenalina que no tenía que ver con la larga distancia recorrida en poco tiempo.

-Todo debería estar bien- agregó Sirius, con una sonrisita críptica.

Artemis asintió, sin saber qué más hacer. Más que sonreír como idiota y mirar a su padre. Mirar su ropa ya no tan vieja y sus manos limpias que se posaban sobre sus piernas cruzadas con una elegancia que jamás había visto en otra persona. Hombre o mujer. Ser humano o criatura.

Su padre era un hombre muy hermoso y muy elegante.

Jamás había deseado tanto que la recordara.

-Remus me dijo que te había prohibido vigilarlo durante la noche, así que asumo que estarás ansiosa por sentarte aquí- continuó Sirius, mirando a Artemis fijamente, con un porte renovado, fino. Sacó su varita, hizo un par de florituras con ella y una silla proveniente de la planta baja llegó flotando hasta el otro flanco de la puerta, justo frente a él, y se posó sobre el piso con tanta suavidad que parecía que sus patas estaban hechas de algodón con aspecto de madera.

Los pasos de Artemis fueron torpes en todo el camino y tuvo que ejercer un supremo control sobre su cuerpo para no tirarse sobre la silla como un costal de papas.

- ¿Debería hacernos un poco de té?- preguntó Sirius, al cabo.

-Yo voy- se ofreció Artemis, poniéndose de pié de golpe y pateando la silla sin querer.

Sirius se puso de pié también, lentamente, elegantemente.

-Creo que el té es más mi especialidad- admitió, poniendo una mano tranquilizante sobre el brazo de Artemis- y desobedecer a tu tío es más la tuya… porque a mi ya no me da órdenes-

Artemis sonrió, Sirius la acompañó con una risita pícara.

¿Había algo mejor que eso? ¿Algo mejor que la sonrisa de su papá acompañando la suya? Siendo cómplice de una broma. No.

De pronto, oyeron un golpazo.

Artemis se estremeció y miró a su papá con los ojos abiertos. Los dos se quedaron quietos, esperando…

Un segundo golpazo, proveniente de la habitación del tío Remus, pero fuerte, más que el primero. Como si alguien acabara de arrojar a otra persona contra la pared.

- ¿Esto es normal?- preguntó Sirius.

-No desde hace un par de años- admitió Artemis, en un susurro.

Sirius desenfundó su varita y se paró derecho junto a la puerta.

Artemis corrió a su lado y sacó su espada lentamente, tratando de no hacer sonar mucho el acero de la hoja contra la empuñadura. La sola posibilidad de tener que usar su arma contra el tío Remus siempre la ponía nerviosa.

Los golpes dentro de la habitación empezaron a volverse más intensos y, poco a poco, Artemis empezó a oír gruñidos roncos, diferentes a los gruñidos regulares de su tío.

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó Sirius.

Artemis tragó saliva mientras sentía un peso en la boca de su estómago. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

-Que las pociones no son compatibles-

- ¿La qué hiciste y qué otras?-

-Las de… Severus Snape. Le dije a mi tío que—

- ¡Esa maldita sanguijuela grasienta!- explotó Sirius, girando sobre sus talones y corriendo hacia su habitación.

Artemis fue tras él, pero ni bien llegó al umbral de su puerta, lo vio saliendo como un vendaval y se hizo a un lado (tenía la impresión de que su padre la arrollaría si se ponía en su camino). Se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer más verlo: verlo dar de zancadas furiosas por el corredor, verlo disparar un chorro de algo que se pegó a los contornos de la puerta de la habitación del tío Remus como si fuera baba. Verlo aventarse por las escaleras.

Fue cuando decidió correr tras él, no sin antes darle una mirada preocupada a la habitación de su tío desde la que seguían saliendo los sonidos más fuertes que llenaban la casa de tensión.

Corrió escaleras abajo, lo buscó en la cocina, pero vio la sombra de su túnica serpenteando por la sala, se abalanzó hacia ella y lo vio lanzando un puñado de flu al fuego, con rabia. Lo vio, nuevamente, girando sobre sus talones y volviendo a girar, como si acabara de perder el sentido de las cosas.

-Papá…- susurró, pero Sirius no le prestó atención.

- ¡Dumbledore!- gritó, en cambio, a la chimenea- ¡Dumbledore!-

Artemis no pudo ver nada, porque la espalda de su padre tapaba todo el espacio en el aparecían las llamas que tomaban forma. Pero sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-Buenas tardes, Sirius- respondió una voz cantarina que nada tenía que ver con lo que pasaba en casa en ese momento- aunque asumo que por allá debe ser de noche ya. ¿A qué se debe tu saludo tan intenso?-

- ¿Está contigo ese animal? Snape, ¿está ahí?-

-No, Severus no me acompaña esta tarde-

-Ese reptil, esa sanguijuela, ese maldito intento de mago… le ha dado a Remus… todas esas pociones que le ha dado a Remus lo están hiriendo ahora ¿Escuchas? ¿Lo escuchas?- preguntó Sirius, señalando hacia fuera de la sala, hacia el lugar del que provenían los gritos de dolor- ¡Es Remus bajo los efectos de la poción de Snape!-

- ¿Se está transformando en este momento?- la voz de Dumbledore no sólo se engrosó, sino que adquirió un matiz estricto y serio.

Artemis consideró que lo mejor sería esconderse, pero no pudo dar un paso.

-No tengo idea-

- ¿Las puertas de donde está están cerradas?-

-Acabo de asegurar la única puerta- respondió Sirius, rápidamente.

- ¿Ventanas, compartimientos, otras salidas?-

-Ventanas, maldita sea-

-No hay problema, no salta- soltó Artemis, rápidamente.

Su padre giró hacia ella noventa grados, abriéndose como una puerta y descubriendo la cabeza larga y puntiaguda de Albus Dumbledore, el mago famoso que era director de Hogwarts. Artemis no lo pudo contemplar mucho tiempo porque tanto él como su padre la miraban con apuro y sorpresa. Tal vez porque no debió interrumpir.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius.

-Nunca ha saltado antes- continuó Artemis, mirando el fuego que crepitaba al lado de Dumbledore, porque por alguna razón no podía verlo, ni a su padre- aunque las ventanas estén abiertas. No se por qué-

-Tú debes ser Artemis- dijo la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore, mirándola sobre sus anteojos.

-Sí, señor-

-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Puedes llamarme Albus o Dumbledore o Albus Dumbledore si quieres, pero ahora, dime, querida, ¿tú sabes lo que está pasando con Remus?-

Artemis asintió, cohibida.

De pronto su padre y Albus Dumbledore la miraban como si de ella dependiera algo de mucha importancia. De pronto dos hombres importantes le regalaban su atención mientras arriba alguien gemía de dolor.

-Tomó mi poción esta mañana. Pero venía tomando las pociones de… Severus Snape antes, las pociones diarias. La mía fue la principal, la que lo neutralizaría, pero- Artemis miró a su papá, sin saber si debía continuar o no, porque al parecer ese Severus Snape era amigo de Albus Dumbledore y no podía hablar mal de él, aunque su padre y su tío lo hicieran.

-Sigue- animó Sirius.

-Si mi tío está reaccionando así es porque…- apretó los puños- porque las pociones no fueron compatibles- admitió Artemis, empezando a darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba- entonces hay algo que no… que no está funcionando y…- de pronto se le cortó la voz- ni siquiera sé si la poción que hice no funciona o las de el señor no funcionan entonces…-

-Está bien, Artemis, está bien- Sirius se le acercó cautelosamente, como si fuera una pequeña bestia a la que intentaba domar- no es tu culpa- le dijo, cuando puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- ¿Te das cuenta?- volvió la cabeza hacia la chimenea y miró a Dumbledore fijamente- ¿te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho esa serpiente? Ella ha preparado la poción para Remus por años y nunca pasó esto. Con ella no hay lugar para errores, es lo que le ha puesto ese maldito bastardo lo que ha hecho que Remus… ¡lo ha envenenado! ¡Lo ha ido envenenando poco a poco!-

-Sirius, sin una prueba no podemos determinar—

- ¡Yo confío en Artemis!- exclamó Sirius, apretando a Artemis contra sí- confío en ella más de lo que podré confiar en esa sabandija grasienta. ¡Escúchame bien, Dumbledore! ¡Esa serpiente no va a entrar a mi casa nunca! No me interesa que le hayas dado tu confianza ciegamente, pero a mi—

- ¡SIRIUS!- bramó Albus Dumbledore y por un segundo su rugido fue más fuerte que los gritos del tío Remus- ¡Mi confianza por Severus no está en discusión ni es un asunto importante en este momento! ¡Es en aliviar a Remus en lo que debemos concentrarnos!- dijo, con voz enérgica- si, en efecto, la poción principal ha sido neutralizada, debemos apresurar la transformación de Remus y ubicarlo en un lugar donde pueda ser libre hasta que amanezca-

- ¿Cómo sabremos eso?-

-La transformación debe estar empezada-

- ¿Y si no está?-

Albus Dumbledore dudó un instante. Giró la cabeza y miró a un punto fijo en algún lugar de su oficina por un tiempo corto, pero suficiente como para que Artemis sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

-Duérmanlo- dijo, al cabo- pero Sirius, este es un asunto de mucha importancia, acércate, te diré las palabras exactas con las que lo harás-

Sirius soltó a Artemis inmediatamente y se acercó a la chimenea de una sola zancada.

De pronto Artemis sintió una corriente helada y su cuerpo quedó como desvalido, desequilibrado.

Cuando su padre volteó lucía confundido, a leguas se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayor por recordar lo que Dumbledore le acababa de enseñar.

-No puedes usar tu varita- recordó, mientras la miraba- es mejor que te quedes aquí y mantengas al tanto de todo a—

-Tengo esto- interrumpió Artemis, desenfundando parte de su espada y rogándole a su padre con la mirada que la dejara ser parte de lo que fuera a suceder.

- ¿Sabes cómo usarla sin hacerle daño a Remus?-

Artemis asintió.

-Es muy peligroso, Artemis… yo no voy a poder estar pendiente de ti…-

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo-

Sirius asintió, confundido. Miró a Albus Dumbledore en la chimenea, miró a Artemis y luego miró hacia dentro, hacia las escaleras, desde donde llegaban los gritos terribles del tío Remus, que parecían no menguar en intensidad.

-Vamos- dijo, tras una pausa.

Los dos corrieron fuera de la sala y luego escaleras arriba, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Desenvaina. Voy a abrir la puerta-

Artemis sacó la espada de su funda con mucha dificultad, más que minutos antes, pero intentó no hacerlo notar.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Sirius apuntó firmemente la varita contra la puerta y susurró unas palabras. La baba que estaba pegada en los contornos se derritió y chorreó hasta el piso, en donde desapareció.

-Preparada- avisó Sirius.

Artemis asintió.

-_Alohomora__**-**_

La puerta se abrió con un chillido, lentamente. Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes. Artemis se puso en guardia.

-Si no se está transformando, debemos distraerlo, atraparlo y dormirlo. Si lo está haciendo o ya lo hizo…- Sirius tomó aire- tenemos que sacarlo de ahí-

- ¿Cómo?-

-Ni idea. Estoy contando con que no se esté transformando-

-Yo también-

-Atenta-

Sirius avanzó uno, dos, tres pasos. Tras él Artemis. Uno, dos. Cada vez más cerca de la puerta, con la espada delante del rostro, lista para defenderse. Y para defender a su papá.

- ¡_Lumus Maxima_!- gritó Sirius, apuntando a la puerta- ¡corre!-

Artemis y Sirius entraron corriendo a la habitación, aprovechando los segundos de incertidumbre creados por la iluminación repentina del lugar.

- ¡_Lumus Minima_!- la luz desapareció de golpe.

Entonces Artemis se dio cuenta de que los gritos habían cesado hacía un tiempo ya. Se puso en guardia con urgencia e intentó acercarse a su padre, pero no podía ver nada más que puntitos de luz, a causa del cambio brusco de la intensidad de la luz.

Lo mismo pasaba con su padre y lo mismo pasaría con su tío. Pero ni bien las bolitas desaparecieran…

Y empezaron a hacerlo.

Tanteó la habitación como pudo, intentando ubicarse, pero no encontraba nada. Ni el armario, ni la cama, ni siquiera el alféizar de la ventana. Tío Remus lo debía haber derribado todo.

Batió la espada con cuidado un par de veces y cuando dejó de hacerlo notó que los puntos de luz habían desaparecido y que lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la varita de su padre, con un resplandor azul lo suficientemente pequeño como para solo iluminar su mano y parte de su rostro.

Estaba a unos pasos de ella, mirando a los lados.

-Se está escondiendo- dijo, alerta- ten cuidado-

¿Escondiendo? Tío Remus no tendría por qué esconderse a menos que…

Artemis giró de golpe cuando oyó un par de pasos tras ella. Pasos pesados trotando.

Sirius también giró y estiró la varita, aumentando, a su vez, la intensidad de la luz que salía de ella.

Los tres se quedaron quietos: Artemis, con la espada a medio camino de estar en guardia, intentando recomponerse de la sorpresa. Tras ella Sirius, con la varita estirada y todo el cuerpo quieto, en una posición que asemejaba a la de un animal que espera el momento preciso para atacar. Para dar un salto y matar de un zarpazo. Y delante de ellos dos estaba Remus Lupin, aunque ya no era Remus Lupin, sino un licántropo transformado, sorprendido por las luces y agazapado, con los ojos fijos en Sirius.

Artemis pasó la mirada de su padre a su tío y en el camino notó que los pasos de Remus Lupin estaban dirigidos a la puerta. Entonces le pasó lo que siempre le pasaba antes de empezar un duelo de esgrima: los sonidos del mundo desaparecieron conforme sus pasos futuros se volvían más y más claros. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta y no sólo la cerró de un golpazo, sino que se plantó frente a ella con la intención de convertirse en un obstáculo viviente.

Sus pasos rompieron la concentración entre su tío y su padre.

-_¡Stupefy!_- gritó Sirius, hacia el licántropo que arremetía contra Artemis.

- ¡No!- gritó ella, con los ojos cerrados.

El licántropo dio una serie de pasos hacia el costado, intentando recobrar el equilibrio que el encantamiento de Sirius pareció llevarse. Artemis miró a su papá y él le devolvió la mirada con urgencia. ¿Por qué el hombre lobo no se había desmayado? ¿Por qué no había caído? Tal vez su papá no había usado toda su fuerza para dañarlo. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Porque ella jamás usaría su espada para hacerle daño.

Nunca se había enfrentado con un licántropo antes, pero la profesora Gabrián decía, en sus clases, que tenían una fuerza sobrehumana. Que un simple encantamiento de defensa no funcionaba contra sus ataques. Artemis lo recordaba porque se pasó toda la clase presumiéndole a Saba su experiencia con hombres lobo.

En todo caso, lo acababa de comprobar.

-Remus, escúchame- Sirius corrió agazapado a través de la habitación hasta llegar a unos metros de donde el licántropo estaba. Tenía la varita en la mano derecha a la altura de la cintura, lista para atacar- Remus, sé que estás ahí dentro-

-Papá- llamó Artemis.

-Escúchame Remus, escúchame. Soy yo, Sirius. ¡Escúchame! Tienes que salir de aquí—

-Papá- volvió a llamar Artemis- papá-

Sirius se acercaba cada vez más al hombre lobo, aprovechando que aún estaba confundido por el ataque, con pasitos cortos pero definitivos. Artemis apretaba su espada en su lugar, no podía abandonar la puerta pero tampoco podía seguir viendo como su padre se le acercaba a algo que no tenía ni la menor esencia de su tío.

Un hombre lobo transformado no tenía conciencia de su vida humana. Tío Remus se lo había dicho mil veces desde que era una niña.

- ¡Remus, escúchame!-

- ¡Papá, no!-

- ¡Remus!-

El hombre lobo se incorporó de un salto y Sirius dio un paso atrás, estirando el brazo en el que llevaba la varita.

- _¡Stupefy!_- gritó, nuevamente.

Pero como si ya lo hubiera previsto, el licántropo saltó hacia un lado, esquivó el encantamiento y se agazapó, preparándose para saltar, pero no hacia Sirius, sino hacia Artemis, que se había quedado quieta, mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Sal de ahí- le ordenó Sirius, pero Artemis no dio un solo paso, en cambio apretó la empuñadura de su espada y se mantuvo lo más quieta y atenta que podía, a pesar de que se muriera de miedo.

Jamás había visto a una bestia tan cerca.

Ese no era su tío.

El lobo saltó. Artemis gritó y cayó sobre su espalda, golpeándose con el picaporte de la puerta. Un rayo de luz, que iba dirigido hacia el licántropo, impactó contra la pared.

El dolor debía ser indescriptible. Las garras afiladas de un hombre lobo, sus colmillos perforando su piel. Sin embargo no sentía nada, ni siquiera la molestia del picaporte. O el golpe que se dio en la cabeza contra la puerta. Nada.

¿Estaba muerta?

La exclamación sorda de su padre llamó su atención y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: no estaba muerta (y se sentía estúpida de si quiera haberlo considerado), estaba arrodillada junto a la puerta, con los brazos abiertos, como si estuviera abrazando al licántropo, solo que este en lugar de estar junto a ella, flotaba a un par de metros de distancia de su cuerpo, impulsado por un viento demasiado familiar que le revolvía el cabello furiosamente.

Ni bien estuvo consciente de la situación estuvo consciente también de lo que sentía. Hormigas. Miles. Recorriéndole el cuerpo y saliendo expulsadas con violencia por sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos.

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Botar al hombre lobo de ahí.

¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué sensación alimentaba a sus hormigas en ese momento. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlas lo suficientemente fuertes como para que impulsaran al licántropo hacia la ventana.

El hombre lobo gruñó. Artemis hizo presión en los dedos, como si intentara volver polvo dos rocas inmensas. Si seguía pensando tanto perdería el control de las hormigas.

Miró hacia un lado, hacia las cortinas firmemente cerradas y se concentró en los peores pensamientos que podía tener en ese momento. Rabia.

_Papá herido por el licántropo. Tío Remus sufriendo. Hogwarts. Hogwarts y ellos dos allá, porque están mejor, con una sola persona que les prepare las pociones, con sus recuerdos de infancia, con sus risas y con su Harry Potter._

Las cortinas se sacudieron a causa de un viento salvaje. Artemis comprobó que las ventanas estaban abiertas. Cerró los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que su cuerpo se desvaneció momentáneamente. Los abrió de golpe. El lobo seguía revolviéndose dentro de una burbuja de viento que cada vez le ofrecía menos resistencia.

No podía cansarse en ese momento, maldita sea.

-Haz que pase la ventana, yo me encargo del resto- le dijo Sirius, arrancando las cortinas con la varita y ubicándose al lado derecho de la ventana.

Artemis asintió e intentó concentrarse nuevamente.

La burbuja de aire se hizo compacta, haciendo que el lobo dejara de moverse y empezara a desplazarse por toda la habitación, lentamente.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!- gimió Artemis, mientras sentía que las hormigas se hacían agujeros en las palmas de las manos y las yemas de los dedos.

- ¡Ya!- gritó su padre.

- ¡Papá!- susurró ella, cuando lo vio saltando por la ventana, junto con el licántropo.

Corrió hacia ella y se apoyó con tanta fuerza en el alféizar que se golpeó el estómago. Mientras intentaba recobrar el aire vio a su papá caer de pié elegantemente, con la varita apuntando al suelo.

El hombre lobo estaba a unos metros de él, confundido.

Sin pensarlo más, Artemis salió de la habitación, corriendo, para unirse a su papá.

* * *

En momentos como ese, Artemis se habría recostado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el aire frío de la madrugada la indujera lentamente a una especie de sueño ligero donde nada de lo que la rodeaba cambiaba. Los árboles seguirían a unos metros de ella, con las hojas bailando por el viento, la luna llena brillaría en el cielo y el pasto estaría fresco como siempre, pero habría algo ahí que le daría la certeza de que estaba soñando: su padre estaría echado a su lado, mirándola y sonriéndole en silencio.

Él era el hombre al que su inconsciente recurría cada vez que su lado consiente buscaba tranquilidad.

Todo era distinto en ese momento.

Artemis y Sirius seguían de pié, hombro con hombro, mirando hacia dentro del bosque, por la senda de ramas destrozadas y hojas caídas que había dejado el hombre lobo en su huída. El ritmo de sus respiraciones, coordinado, fue perdiendo intensidad conforme los dos empezaban a recuperar el aliento. Las manos de Artemis dejaron de temblar. La rigidez en la mandíbula de Sirius fue desapareciendo segundo tras segundo.

Acababan de poner a Remus fuera de peligro, sin embargo, había algo que no les dejaba retomar la tranquilidad previa a los sucesos de esa noche.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso sin una varita? ¿Es algo que te enseñaron en la escuela?- preguntó Sirius, al cabo, aún mirando hacia el bosque.

-No- respondió Artemis quedamente.

No era lo que ella esperaba del primer encuentro. De ninguno, a decir verdad. Sabía perfectamente que no era posible, pero Artemis soñaba con que su padre jamás se enterara del aniversario, sus efectos o de su cicatriz.

- ¿Es algo que aprendiste con tus amigos?-

-No, papá-

- ¿Remus te lo enseñó?-

-No-

-Me he quedado sin ideas-

-Es algo que puedo hacer desde hace un tiempo- le confesó, finalmente, con vergüenza.

- ¿Cómo?-

-Tuve un accidente-

-Oh- Sirius volteó a ver a Artemis- lo siento- le dijo.

Ella también lo miró, sorprendida por su falta de reacción.

-Está bien- respondió.

- ¿Crees que Remus estará bien?-

-Siempre está bien cuando entra al bosque- contó Artemis.

Fue un alivio que su padre no le preguntara más sobre el accidente, estaba muy cansada como para contarle la historia de Azkaban y el ataque de los dementores y luego explicarle en qué consistía todo ese nuevo paquete de habilidades que había "ganado" en esa ocasión. Sin embargo sintió que se le formaban un nudo raro en el estómago a causa del repentino cambio de tema, como una desazón por el desinterés de su papá, algo muy diferente al alivio que suponía que debía sentir.

-Deberíamos ir a ver si Dumbledore sigue en la chimenea- comentó Sirius- estoy seguro de que le gustaría saber cómo terminó todo esto-

Artemis asintió.

Los dos giraron mecánicamente el cuerpo y caminaron en completo silencio a través del claro, hasta llegar a casa. Durante todo el trayecto, Artemis estuvo atenta a las pisadas de su padre, mirando con especial atención la gracia con la que sus zapatos se movían en el pasto. Unos zapatos negros, muy brillantes y sencillos, más grandes que los suyos. A su lado, sus botas negras parecían dos pedazos de carbón mate que rodaban aplastando las hojas a su paso.

¿De dónde había sacado toda esa elegancia?

- ¿Albus?- llamó Sirius, ni bien entró a la casa- ¿sigues ahí?- preguntó entrando a la sala.

Artemis cerró la puerta con cuidado y en lugar de seguir a su papá, se lavó las manos con abundante agua del grifo y sacó el tazón de aceitunas verdes de la alacena. Se sentó sobre el tope de cocina y empezó a comerse una por una, lentamente.

Sirius entró a la cocina unos segundos después.

-Se ha ido- le dijo a Artemis- no es tan grave, puedo escribirle mañana-

Mientras Artemis masticaba una aceituna e imaginaba a Apollus llegando a Hogwarts y posándose en el alféizar de la ventana de la oficina de Dumbledore (o de su habitación) con la carta de su papá en la pata, empezó a recordar partes de la conversación que el director había tenido con su padre. Eran amigos, eso era obvio. O al menos su padre le tenía la suficiente confianza como para gritarle e insultar y culpar a un hombre que parecía ser amigo de Dumbledore.

Su padre y su tío eran amigos del director de Hogwarts. Quien no se vio sorprendido ni encantado cuando entabló comunicación con su papá. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó como una persona que habla con otra a la que no ve hace mucho y eso era bastante ridículo, porque su padre había llegado a su casa inmediatamente después de escapar de Azkaban, no después de haberse quedado una temporada recuperándose en Hogwarts. ¿O sí? ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que la razón por la que su papá se había tardado tanto en llegar a casa –cosa de la que Artemis recién se daba cuenta en ese momento, cuando planteaba la pregunta- fuera que se había quedado en Hogwarts?

Imposible.

Y aunque fuera posible. Aunque padre se quedara en Hogwarts, aunque su primer impulso fuera volver a Hogwarts y no volver a casa con ella… había pasado casi un mes desde que estaba ahí, viviendo con ella y con tío Remus y un mes era suficiente como para extrañar a cualquiera. Sobre todo a un ex convicto que tiene que vivir en la clandestinidad porque tiene a la mitad del Ministerio de Magia de un país concentrando fuerzas no sólo para buscarlo, sino para encontrarlo y mandarlo de vuelta a Azkaban.

¿Sería posible que Dumbledore y su padre nunca hubieran dejado de comunicarse?

Artemis frunció el ceño. Todo apuntaba a Hogwarts, todo jalaba hacia Hogwarts y no le gustaba.

- ¿Puedo tomar una de esas?- preguntó Sirius de pronto.

Miraba con bastante atención el tazón de aceitunas verdes que Artemis tenía en el regazo.

-Sí- respondió ella, despertando de su ensoñación y tomando el tazón entre sus manos para tendérselo libremente.

Sirius estiró dos dedos largos que se desplazaron como palillos chinos sobre el tazón y juguetearon un momento antes de descender y tomar la aceituna previamente escogida. Una aceituna especialmente gorda y de un lindo tono verde oscuro, Artemis asintió, aprobando la elección de su padre, quien examinó rápidamente la aceituna y se la lanzó a la boca.

* * *

_Nota para cuando vuelva a ver al profesor Gamma: fue de pronto, sin que me tuviera que concentrar. Al principio. Me reventaron las manos de dolor después, pero por poco tiempo._

Artemis dobló con cuidado el pedazo de pergamino sobre el que había escrito y lo guardó dentro su copia de Una Historia de la Magia, que a su vez guardó dentro de su baúl, con el resto de las cosas de la escuela.

-La cena está servida- anunció su padre, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Artemis asintió y estuvo tras él todo el camino hasta el comedor, mirando con admiración su espalda recta y el porte que tenía al caminar, pero, sobre todo, recordando la sonrisa con la que le acababa de anunciar la cena, recostado en el umbral de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados, como si la hubiera estado mirando por minutos, mientras ella hacía sus cosas. Como un papá mira a su hija.

Tío Remus los esperaba con la mesa servida. Había pasado una semana desde la última luna llena y se encontraba completamente repuesto tanto física como anímicamente, probablemente debido a que esa última semana se había sentido como una semana en la vida de otro. Cuando despertó, en su cama, lleno de moretones, golpes y heridas, lo primero que vio fue a Sirius intentando curarle una magulladura en la pierna izquierda y a Artemis limpiándole las heridas del brazo derecho al mejor estilo muggle. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierto, lo saludaron animadamente y bajaron juntos a la cocina para llevarle un desayuno compuesto por grandes cantidades de carne a medio cocer y leche, la dieta de los campeones. Y mientras él comía, Sirius hablaba con Artemis y ella le respondía. Y cuando Remus se coló a la conversación sintió que entre sus otros dos interlocutores había nacido una especie de complicidad.

Fue una de las semanas más armoniosas y tranquilas de su vida. Artemis no causó problemas ni lo miró asesinamente. Sirius dejó de encerrarse en sí mismo y empezó a ser un poco más como el Sirius que solía. Empezó a hacer chistes, incluso.

-No iba a dejar que te llenes de aceitunas antes de viajar- le dijo Remus, cuando Artemis se quedó parada ante su asiento, buscando con angustia la fuente de aceitunas que solía estar al centro de la mesa en cada comida- ya te podrás dar un festín allá-

Sirius rió. Artemis lo miró maravillada.

-Está bien, tío- dijo, sentándose.

-Estoy seguro de que podremos camuflar algunas en tu morral- le susurró Sirius, hablando por la comisura de la boca.

-Ya lo hice- admitió Artemis.

-Claro que lo hiciste, pequeña buscaproblemas-

Artemis sonrió ampliamente.

¿Ese momento era como siempre lo había imaginado? No, pero se estaba acercando. Su padre había recorrido un gran camino en las últimas semanas, en lo que a su recuperación de respectaba. Cada día la recordaba más, cada día le hablaba con mayor confianza. Le contaba cosas, incluso, de su época de estudiante en Hogwarts.

Aún no era ni la sombra del padre amoroso con el que Artemis había soñado, pero ese avance le bastaba para sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo. Porque pensaba, esperaba, que si su papá había podido hacer tanto en tan poco, entonces no faltaba nada para que la recordara plenamente y la quisiera como sabía que la iba a querer.

-Me voy esta noche, pero estaré de vuelta en diciembre y entonces vamos a pasar un par de meses juntos ¿está bien?-

Mientras su padre lavaba los servicios y su tío limpiaba el comedor, Artemis salió a hablar con Buckbeack, aprovechando también que Apollus había salido para Goldenwand esa mañana, adelantándosele, como de costumbre.

El hipogrifo estaba acostado en la pequeña cobacha que tío Remus había acomodado para él fuera de la casa y Artemis se había sentado frente a él, para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba.

-Si el perro negro enorme vuelve a aparecer, no le busques pelea, no sabemos si es de verdad inofensivo… y nada más. Te voy a extrañar, Buckbeack-

Le acarició el hocico suavemente un par de veces, antes de ponerse de pié.

-Me encantaría que pudieras llevártelo a Goldenwand, pero no creo que sea el tipo de mascota que se permite. Quiero hablar contigo antes de irnos, ¿damos un paseo?-

Tío Remus estaba parado detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados, la varita saliendo de uno de ellos, encendida, iluminando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Artemis asintió. Su tío se dio media vuelta y empezaron a caminar juntos, alrededor de la casa.

-Necesito que me cuentes lo que hiciste ese día, Artemis- le dijo su tío, tranquilamente.

-Pensé que papá te lo había dicho-

-Sí, me dijo que pareció como si estuvieras convocando a una especie de viento fuerte que me levantó del suelo y me llevó al bosque, que lo hiciste sin varita y que luego le dijiste que era algo que podías hacer luego de un accidente-

-Lo de Azkaban-

-Lo supuse- dijo él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ahora necesito que me lo expliques, Artemis. Eso no ha sido algo para tomarse a la ligera-

-He estado tomando clases- le dijo Artemis, mirándolo- con el profesor Gamma, él me vio el día del aniversario, cuando… exploté-

- ¿Y tu profesor sabe lo que está haciendo?-

-Sí-

- ¿Confías en él?-

-Sí-

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer, te lo ha dicho?-

-Que controle las hormigas y que las use cuando sea necesario, no sólo cuando el aniversario esté cerca. Y que la intensidad de cada aniversario disminuya, bueno, eso es lo que yo quiero-

- ¿Y por qué no ha hablado conmigo?-

-Porque le pedí que no lo hiciera-

Remus se detuvo, Artemis lo imitó unos pasos después y giró hacia él, pero no levantó la cabeza cuando le hablé.

-Lo siento tío, pero empezar a trabajar con el profesor Gamma no ha sido fácil porque me hace pensar en cosas que no había considerado, además, supuse que estarías ocupado con Hogwarts—

-Escúchame bien, Artemis- le cortó su tío, con voz dura- no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que estoy tan ocupado que no puedo prestarle atención a cosas que son tan importantes. A partir de ahora quiero que me cuentes cómo vas avanzando con estas clases, con estos entrenamientos. Estás haciendo magia increíble, Artemis- le dijo, acercándosele- del tipo que ni tu papá ni yo podemos entender… y lo más importante es que la estás sacando de algo que podría ser considerado una tragedia ¿te das cuenta? Estás obteniendo fortalezas de algo que te hizo daño y eso no es un juego, no es algo que cualquier mago podría hacer. Estás haciéndome sentir cada vez más orgulloso-

-Tío…- Artemis levantó la mirada y vio a su tío, a unos pasos de ella, con los brazos medio abiertos y las cejas caídas, luciendo como una persona desamparada que sólo quería un abrazo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a dudar en escribirme- repitió- y quiero que trabajes duro con el profesor Gamma ¿está bien?-

-Sí, tío-

-Le escribiré en unos días, si no te molesta-

-No, tío-

-Estás creciendo tan rápido que siento que cada vez que me volteo me pierdo de algo importante- soltó.

Artemis corrió a abrazarlo.

Su tío la recibió rodeando sus brazos con fuerza en su espalda y dándole un besito suave en el pelo, como nunca en su vida había hecho. Tal vez recién había empezado a sentirse mal por haberla dejado sola mientras vivía la vida ideal en Hogwarts, ocupándose de Harry Potter como si fuera familia, en lugar de ella.

Era una sensación extraña, desconcertante pero a la vez cálida y reconfortante, hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a su tío y que no sentía esa cercanía.

Al parecer tenía que ser el último día de ella en casa para que tantas cosas bonitas le pasaran. Pero estaba bien, se decía, mientras terminaba el camino a la puerta con su tío, estaba bien, porque las cosas bonitas la estarían esperando cuando volviera, para que las viviera junto a su tío y a su papá.

* * *

-Así que Goldenwand, ¿no?-

-Sí, papá-

- ¿Uno se mete fácilmente en problemas allá?-

-No-

-Bueno, entonces haz tu mejor esfuerzo, no quiero que se me relacione con alguien tan aburrido-

- ¡Sirius!-

-No me dejas terminar, Remus… es bueno que la gente suponga, pero no que tengan la certeza. Y si es que no se enteran nunca, mucho mejor. ¿Tienes un grupo de amigos allá?-

-Sí-

-Son la mejor compañía para ese tipo de cosas-

-En realidad no deberías estar diciéndole esto, la última vez que se metió en problemas su castigo fue su casi descalificación del Pre - Torneo de Esgrima- recordó Remus, mirando seriamente a Artemis- y de no haberlo ganado, no tendría esa espada tan brillante que le cuelga de la cadera-

-Así que sí eres una niña problemática, después de todo-

Artemis agachó la cabeza, sonriendo, pero sin la menor idea de cómo responder. Su papá sonaba tan orgulloso de ella cada vez que le decía problemática que no quería malograrle la ilusión, así como tampoco quería darle más preocupaciones a su tío.

Por suerte, el traqueteo de una carroza vieja tirada por ningún caballo llamó su atención. Artemis se puso el morral al hombro y fijó la mano en el asa del baúl.

-Papá, tío- les dijo, girando la cabeza para verlos- nos vemos en diciembre, cuídense-

-Tú también, Artemis- le respondió Remus.

-Que tengas un buen inicio de clases- agregó Sirius.

La carroza se detuvo, justo a su lado. La única puerta que tenía se abrió lentamente, con un chirrido.

Artemis le dedicó una última mirada a su familia y subió con dificultad, empujando el baúl como podía.

-No tiene idea, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Sirius a Remus, mirándolo.

Remus negó, pero no miraba a su mejor amigo, sino a la carroza, que avanzaba solitaria y destartalada en medio de una trocha precaria, internándose en la oscuridad, llevándose a su sobrina al único lugar en donde podría estar realmente a salvo, el lugar en el que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se quedara.


	46. La Conspiración

La Conspiración 

Año tras año lo primero que veía Artemis al despertar en los terrenos de Goldenwand, al llegar de las vacaciones, eran los patrones curvilíneos del techo de la carroza que la alojaba. Ramas negras de enredaderas que se encontraban, se separaban y se volvían a encontrar en un fondo de terciopelo morado, muy elegante.

El bordado era en sí mismo hipnotizante, lo suficientemente fascinante como para que Artemis pasara una gran cantidad de tiempo muerto echada en el piso mirándolo, siguiendo el camino de una rama en específico, tratando de encontrar su final. Lo mismo pasaba con Saba, con Sami y probablemente con una gran cantidad de alumnos: se quedaban ahí, echados en el piso de la carroza, luciendo como cadáveres, pero sabiendo perfectamente que habían despertado de un sueño largo (y tan profundo como la muerte misma) y a la vez sin ningún deseo remoto de estar en otro lugar.

Era la mejor manera de empezar un nuevo ciclo en Goldenwand y Artemis lo esperaba cada vez. Así que ni bien sintió que el sueño empezaba a irse, preparó todos sus sentidos para sumergirse en el laberinto de ramas bordadas sobre terciopelo morado y mientras sentía que su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal y que todo su cuerpo abandonaba el entumecimiento del sueño de muerte, sonrió, aún un poco entumecida en el pensamiento, pero animada por una especie de esperanza infantil.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo pone la misma cara de imbécil antes de despertar?-

¿Había una voz dentro de su cabeza? Una voz que no sonaba como la suya, aunque no supiera como sonaba su voz, pero una voz, al final de cuentas, que se sentía tan ajena como una costra y cercana, muy cercana.

Artemis respiró profundamente por la nariz y su cerebro recibió una carga de electricidad que la puso alerta. No olía a lavanda sobre madera vieja. Ni a vainilla sobre madera vieja. Olía a pasto mojado, a frío y, aunque su nariz no tuviera la autoridad de determinar lo siguiente, a noche.

Apretó sus manos contra el piso de madera o lo que fuera. Pasto. Pasto.

Abrió un ojo, aun conservando la pequeña esperanza de ver el terciopelo morado, en cambio encontró la cara de Creixell mirándola con una ceja levantada y una risita. Su corazón se detuvo, por la decepción y por la sorpresa.

-En verdad parecemos muertos cuando estamos bajo el sueño de la carroza, ¿qué tipo de enfermo dirige este colegio? Nunca me había sentido más identificada…- dijo Creixell, mirando a Artemis y a alguien a su lado.

- ¿Qué…?- empezó a decir ella, conforme se incorporaba, pero se quedó sin palabras rápidamente.

Como si acabara de despertar en medio de un campo de batalla, Artemis vio a un grupo de cuerpos despachurrados en el espacio. Un espacio que era el claro trasero de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, a orillas del lago, lo supo enseguida. Y era de noche. Y corría un viento muy fuerte.

¿Cómo diablos…?

A su lado estaba Marcus, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en la luna con tanta atención que parecía que miraba el bordado de la carroza en su lugar. Un poco más allá yacía Saba, despierto y feliz, conversando con Ru, que estaba arrodillado a su lado, iluminándolo con su varita.

¿Había una razón por la que sólo ella, Saba y Marcus fueran los únicos que se habían quedado dormidos más tiempo?

Ni idea. Artemis aún no sentía que su cerebro funcionara correctamente.

-A ver, ya va siendo hora de que nos despertemos…- anunció Creixell, aplaudiendo y poniéndose de pié- Marcus- le dijo, dándole de pataditas en las piernas- Marcus, hazme caso ¡Marcus!- exclamó, propinándole una patada tan fuerte que hizo que Marcus se doblara sobre sí mismo en silencio.

-Yo ya estoy despierto- dijo Saba rápidamente, tratando de evitar la patada.

- ¿Artemis?- preguntó Ru, mirándola por primera vez- ¿estás bien?-

Artemis asintió, mirándolo de vuelta y tratando de no sonreírle a pesar de que era lo único que se le ocurría hacer.

Sintió que el corazón le empezó a golpetear contra su pecho, suave al principio, como si también se estuviera despertando, recién, con la primera mirada que le dio a Ru. Una sensación cálida se apoderó de su cuerpo a la vez que una vocecita le susurraba al oído que en ese lugar habían tres personas a parte de Ru y ella (porque había empezado a olvidarlo) y que ninguna de esas personas tenían idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos, así que recobró la compostura rápidamente y empezó a tallarse los ojos.

Por suerte ni Creixell, Saba o Marcus actuaron como si se hubieran dado cuenta de algo.

-Ya, a ver- volvió a empezar Creixell mientras sentaba a Marcus empujándolo de la espalda- se preguntarán por qué se están despertando aquí-

-En realidad me pregunto dónde están mis cosas- admitió Marcus, mirando a Creixell con algo muy parecido al odio.

-En tu habitación- respondió ella, completamente natural.

-Ah, Sean te pidió cambiar de camas, así que ahora estás frente a mí, junto a la ventana- agregó Ru, seriamente.

- ¿Qué?- chilló Marcus, despertando completamente.

Artemis y Saba se miraron. Conforme sus cerebros iban dejando la letanía del viaje, empezaban a darse cuenta de que esa situación no sólo era rara, sino que también un poco tenebrosa. Justo como la confianza en los semblantes de Ru y Creixell.

-Sí, bueno- Ru tosió ligeramente- sí- por alguna razón Ru no pudo continuar, o mirar a Artemis.

Era definitivo. Algo estaba pasando. Algo malo.

-Gallina- le espetó Creixell, golpeándolo en el brazo- ni que estuvieras en frente de un montón de unicornios blancos. En fin. ¿Saben cómo funcionan las carrozas, no? Tienen este encantamiento en ellas que nos hace sumergirnos en un sueño de muerte- desde "sumergirnos" hasta "muerte", Creixell batió los brazos y habló de manera esotérica- que cesa cuando llegamos, pero paulatinamente y por eso nos quedamos mirando como babosos las ramas del terciopelo por minutos enteros. Es más, una vez escuché que Apple Easthouse se quedó dos horas mirando el techo a parte de la hora y media que le tardó despertar y es un tipo bastante inteligente aunque sea un total animal, pero está en el equipo de ajedrez… tengo un punto, lo prometo- dijo rápidamente, cuando Marcus le gruñó- eso nos hizo pensar, al miedoso este y a mí. Porque si una persona inteligente y enorme, como el animalazo de Apple, puede quedarse hora y media inconsciente cuando ya está dentro de la escuela, entonces, bueno, ustedes tres también podían quedarse dormidos más tiempo. Por lo menos el suficiente como para que Ru y yo despertemos y tomemos el control de la situación. Entonces desde que salimos de casa, Ru y yo nos mentalizamos: "despertarse temprano, despertarse pronto, no dormir tan profundamente"-

-Creixell, no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo y quedé con Hanna…- empezó Saba.

-Ay, por Merlín, esa tipa puede esperar- Creixell abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la cabeza, obviamente avergonzada por haber llamado "tipa" a la novia de Saba- tengo algo importante que decir y ya estoy llegando- añadió, con una sonrisita- lo prometo. ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah sí, Ru y yo nos mentalizamos y nos logramos despertar antes que ustedes. Nos bajamos de los carruajes, nos pusimos las capuchas y ya… todo fue bastante…- Creixell se volteó para buscar la mirada de Ru- sencillo. Nadie se dio cuenta de nosotros. Nadie nos dijo nada cuando abrimos las puertas de sus carrozas y sacamos sus maletas. Me gusta pensar que fue porque lo hicimos bastante a lo servicio secreto… ya saben, rápido y sin levantar sospechas. Y luego sólo quedaba…-

-Llevarnos. Traernos. ¿Cómo nos trajeron?- preguntó Marcus, empezando a desesperarse.

-Planeamos todo con anticipación, como se deben haber dado cuenta- por alguna razón la valentía de Creixell empezaba a menguar y sus palabras adquirían cada vez más un tono de disculpa- mi hermano Teo es un mago muy capaz y no hace muchas preguntas cuando sabe que la cosa es seria, así que sólo tuvimos que preguntarse y pedirle que nos enseñara-

- ¿Qué hicieron con nosotros, Creixell?- Saba se sentó derecho y la miró seriamente. Por un segundo Artemis pensó que la estaba leyendo.

-Deja de contar un cuento y dilo de frente- agregó Marcus.

Creixell y Ru se miraron.

-Los encantamos para que caminaran dormidos bajo nuestras órdenes- respondió Ru, mirando a Saba fijamente y esforzándose por no ver más allá de él.

-El encantamiento del titiritero, mi hermano es un experto-

-Prometemos no volverlo a hacer nunca más- agregó Ru, agachando la cabeza- y si están molestos… - miró fugazmente a Artemis- tienen todo el derecho-

- ¿Están molestos?- preguntó Creixell, mirando a todos.

Artemis se miró las muñecas y luego los talones, buscando algún rastro de hilo transparente o algo parecido. Quemaduras por la fricción, moretones chiquitos. Pero nada. Ni siquiera le dolía el cuerpo. O la cabeza. Qué buen trabajo habían hecho. Además eran dos personas para encargarse de tres y todo el mundo sabía que el encantamiento del titiritero era cosa complicada.

-No- respondió Artemis, con una sonrisita. No sólo no estaba molesta, sino que sentía un renovado afecto por Creixell y ganas incontrolables de abrazar y besar a Ru, sin contar con las que tenía de que le enseñaran ese encantamiento.

-En lo absoluto- admitió Saba, también sonriendo.

Artemis y él intercambiaron una sonrisita, tras la que ambos se dedicaron un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Serían los peores hipócritas del mundo si se molestaran con Ru y Creixell por practicar magia que no habían aprendido en la escuela sobre sus compañeros incautos que no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciéndoles. Serían los peores hipócritas porque ellos venían haciendo lo mismo desde primero.

Tal vez por eso no le encontraron nada malo al asunto. Es más, se sentía refrescante ocupar el lugar del compañero incauto, para variar.

-Yo sí estoy un poco… movido- admitió Marcus- me parece genial que puedan hacerle eso a las personas- explicó, intentando controlar la emoción que esa parte de la situación le provocaba- pero no sé cómo me siento siendo la persona a la que se le hace algo…-

A pesar del último comentario de Marcus, Creixell y Ru se veían infinitamente aliviados. El semblante les cambió completamente en segundos y en lugar de lucir apesadumbrados y llenos de disculpas como estaban cuando terminaron de explicar lo que les hicieron, estaban radiantes y emocionados, como si se acabaran de encontrar con sus mejores amigos durante las vacaciones de verano.

-Los Stormenhand somos un grupo de gente horripilante- afirmó Creixell, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo en el rostro- unos monstruos…-

- ¿Se puede saber por qué nos hicieron esto?- preguntó Saba, sin escándalo o molestia, sino con genuina curiosidad- si querían hablar con nosotros, podían esperar a que nos levantáramos ¿no?-

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta de la situación, mi querido elfo- respondió Creixell, mirando a Saba con un toque de misterio juguetón que puso a Artemis en guardia de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?- le preguntó Ru.

El elfo miró al cielo por unos segundos, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos como platos, luego miró a Creixell y a Ru, alternativamente, con la boca abierta por largos segundos antes de hablar.

- ¿Las tres de la mañana?-

-Sí, al parecer, cuando sacas a una persona de su sueño inducido por la carroza, sin que esta se levante por medios naturales… el sueño se prolonga- explicó Creixell- pero esa conclusión es puramente empírica, sin más estudio de caso que el de hoy-

Artemis se frotó los ojos y miró a Ru. De pronto estaba completamente despierta y de pronto acababa de comprender que eran las tres de la mañana y ella había despertado hacía pocos minutos, después de que sus compañeros de señorío la llevaran cual títere desde el claro de Goldenwand, pasando por El Paso, hasta su habitación en la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, la ayudaran a dejar sus cosas (todo esto mientras ella estaba inconsciente) y la dejaran continuar su sueño en el pasto, de cara al cielo. No solo la dejaran, sino que esperaran. Que no la despertaran.

Si tenían algo tan urgente que decir ¿por qué no los despertaron?

¿Por qué tenían que ser las tres de la mañana y ellos tenían que estar fuera de la Fortaleza? ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos tres?

Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué diablos parecía que ni Ru ni Creixell tenían intenciones de decirles por qué habían hecho lo que habían hecho? y ¿Cuál era la noticia que absolutamente todo su accionar delataba que tenían y que querían darles?

- ¿Ya?- preguntó mirando a Ru fijamente- ¿nos van a decir?-

Ru le devolvió la mirada, desafiante, haciendo que a Artemis la recorra un escalofrío por la espalda.

Sin embargo la que empezó a hablar fue Creixell.

-A Ru y a mí se nos ocurrió una idea durante las vacaciones-

-Merlín, ahora sé por qué me parecía tan mala idea que no te vinieras a mi casa- murmuró Marcus, mirando a Ru- tenía que haberlo previsto-

- ¡Hey! Soy la mejor amiga- protestó Creixell- tengo todo el derecho de hospedarlo-

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy su mejor amigo y tengo más derecho que tú-

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué soy mujer?-

-No, porque yo soy su mejor amigo desde el primer día de clases. Tú viniste después-

- ¡Basta!- cortó Ru- ¿nos podemos concentrar por favor?-

-Tu "mejor amigo" empezó- se defendió Creixell.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que nos estemos quedando aquí afuera? No digo que no me guste, pero… sería bueno poder dormir un poco antes de que empiecen las clases, en unas horas- comentó Saba- sin contar con que Gabrián nos puede encontrar-

-Eso está cubierto. Tenemos que mostrarles algo- Ru se puso de pié- que tiene que ver con lo que Creixell y yo hemos pensado-

- ¿Sobre qué, exactamente?-

-Sobre todo- admitió Creixell, parándose ella también y tendiéndole una mano a Artemis para ayudarla a ponerse de pié- sobre Viper, sobre sus Comandos, sobre los pasillos, sobre Ghana… y nos dimos cuenta de que todo tiene la misma solución-

-Si están en contra de Viper y quieren hacer algo al respecto pónganse sus capuchas y acompáñennos- dijo Ru, seriamente- si no, pueden ir a dormir, nos hemos asegurado de que no tendrán molestias en el camino-

Antes que en Marcus o Saba, la mirada de Ru se clavó en Artemis, sin disimulos o la preocupación de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo obvio que estaba siendo. Artemis giró la cabeza, fingiendo que había escuchado algo moviéndose en el lago y mantuvo los ojos clavados en el agua oscura durante mucho tiempo, hasta que dejó de sentir la punzante mirada de Ru en la sien, luego, bajó la cabeza.

Nadie se movió por segundos, durante los cuales el rumor que producían las criaturas marinas que nadaban de noche fue lo único que escucharon. Ni el viento de Goldenwand meciendo los árboles, ni sus propias respiraciones, sólo el agua una y otra vez. Después de casi un minuto (largo como una hora) Creixell y Ru asumieron que Marcus, Artemis y Saba los acompañarían.

-No saquen sus varitas, a menos que sientan que están en peligro-

La indicación de Ru hizo que Artemis sintiera un profundo deseo de quedarse donde estaba, verlos partir e inmediatamente después correr a su habitación, meterse en su cama y ponerse a dormir el tiempo que le quedara hasta que fuera hora de despertarse para ir a clase. No por miedo, conocía la Fortaleza de Stormenhand como la palma de su mano y aunque estuviera en medio de una noche sin brillo de luna ni estrellas, Artemis estaba segura que podía bailar por todo el terreno sabiendo perfectamente a donde iba y evitando muy bien los bordes y, en consecuencia, el Lago. El Paso tampoco era un problema. Lo que le provocaba un hueco en la panza era la simple sensación de que estaban a punto de meterse en un problema y ella no quería ser parte de eso. No por miedo. Simplemente tenía ganas de quedarse, de empezar el nuevo bimestre con una tranquilidad que le estaba siendo esquiva en los últimos meses, a decir verdad. Quería pensar en su papá hasta quedarse dormida, despertar sin ningún recuerdo pesado en la cabeza e ir a clases como una bruja normal, que ya tenía una familia normal.

Sin embargo Ru, Saba, Creixell y Marcus ya había empezado a avanzar y en poco tiempo se darían cuenta de que ella no les seguía el paso. Entonces los cuatro se voltearían y uno de ellos le preguntaría qué pasaba y ella negaría con la cabeza y correría para alcanzarlos. Artemis prefería ahorrarse el espectáculo, así que empezó a dar de zancadas y se ubicó junto a Saba, que iba un poco rezagado del grupo.

-Tampoco estoy feliz- admitió su mejor amigo, en un susurro, cuando cruzaban El Paso.

-Creo que somos tres gatos imbéciles que morirán por culpa de la curiosidad- sentenció Marcus, también en un susurro- o serán expulsad… un rato, ¿estamos yendo al bosque? ¡Ru!- Marcus se adelantó un par de pasos- ¿estamos yendo al bosque?- le preguntó, alarmado.

- ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?- preguntó Creixell.

-Pensé que estábamos yendo al Castillo Joven o al gimnasio o a los invernaderos…-

-No, estamos yendo al Castillo Viejo, a través del bosque-

- ¿Qué?- chillaron Artemis y Saba, pero se taparon las bocas de prisa.

El Pensadero. ¿Habrían descubierto el salón del Pensadero?

Artemis empezó a sentirse intranquila de tan solo imaginar que Ru y Creixell habían visto el Pensadero. Sólo visto… porque no lo podrían haber usado ¿o sí? ¿Sabrían cómo? ¿Sabrían lo que era? Por supuesto que sí, Creixell descendía de una larga familia de brujos… uno de ellos era experto en el encantamiento del titiritero, obviamente estaba bien versado en las artes mágicas, obviamente sabría cómo usar el Pensadero y obviamente ellos le habrían preguntado cómo… ¿y si ya lo habían usado? ¿Habrían visto los recuerdos de la profesora Ater? ¿Habrían dejado sus hilos plateados flotando groseramente por la superficie?

Saba la miró fijamente, intentando tranquilizarla, pero Artemis sabía que él también había empezado a ponerse nervioso. El temblor indiscriminado de sus orejas lo delataba.

- Sí, tomar el bosque es más seguro- dijo Ru, mirando a los dos alternativamente, extrañado por su reacción- evitaremos que nos vean-

-Sí, tienes razón- le respondió Saba, rápidamente.

-Esténse atentos- recomendó Creixell, una vez que pasaron los primeros árboles y se adentraron en el bosque.

Casi como en un reflejo los cinco acortaron las distancias entre uno y otro, volviéndose un grupo compacto. Fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendieron de Morgana Gabrián, su tutora, durante los primeros años en Goldenwand, cuando todavía le tenían una pizca de simpatía y respeto.

Era usual que los Stormenhand más chicos tuvieran caminatas programadas por el bosque, así como paseos en bote por el Lago, todo con el objetivo de que se familiarizaran con el lugar que sería su hogar por siete años. Durante las caminatas les enseñaban cómo recorrer el bosque, no sólo en el sentido de identificar pistas en caso de que se perdieran, sino también en uno que refería más al respeto de todo lo que había ahí. Morgana Gabrián narraba una y otra vez los inicios de Goldenwand, cuando llegaron las tres familias a ese lugar e hicieron un pacto milenario con las criaturas que lo ocupaban. Cohabitar siempre en paz, concluía su tutora, luego de enseñarles las maneras básicas de interactuar con las criaturas.

- ¿Sabían que la idea de las caminatas y esas cosas para los alumnos más chicos viene de la tradición de los Stormenhand como protectores de Goldenwand?- comentó Creixell- ya saben, porque se dice que los Stormenhand podían recorrer todo el terreno sin problemas y en muy poco tiempo, pasando incluso por lugares que nadie más conocía…-

-Shh…- indicó Saba- hay un par de… suenan como Lámpades, a unos metros de aquí- susurró.

- ¿Nos estamos alejando o nos estamos acercando a ellas?- preguntó Ru.

Saba no respondió.

- ¿Saba?- llamó Artemis. Los silencios de su mejor amigo nunca eran buenos- Saba-

-Están manteniendo la misma distancia desde que entramos al bosque-

-Mierda, apúrense- gruñó Ru- y prepárense-

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Creixell.

-Las Lámpades nos están siguiendo, eso pasa- respondió Marcus, mirando hacia atrás, pálido bajo la luz de la Luna.

Artemis lo entendía perfectamente. El pánico en las voces y respiraciones de Saba, Ru y Marcus ni bien supieron que las Lámpades estaban cerca respondía al encuentro que habían tenido con ellas en el segundo año, cuando regresaban de expulsar a las doxy's de los Rosales de Goldenwand, como parte de un castigo que Viper les había impuesto. En esa ocasión Otto reventó sobre sí mismo el frasco de Fuego de Lámpade que el señor Edge les dio para iluminar su camino, (porque Viper les había prohibido llevar varitas) llamando la atención de las criaturas, que los persiguieron, atraídas por el Fuego, hasta que Otto les dio su camiseta. Entonces una de ellas se acercó, Artemis lo recordaba, con gorgoteos sonando como pasos, estiró hacia ellos su mano envejecida y Otto se volvió loco por culpa de la visión de su abuela muriendo.

Días después su abuela murió.

-No mires hacia atrás- le dijo Artemis, rápidamente- lección número uno-

- ¿No se supone que el asunto con las Lámpades estaba arreglado?- preguntó Creixell, en un susurro, intentando no quedarse atrás de los demás que habían empezado a caminar tan rápido que sólo un compás separaba ese paso de la carrera- después de que se volvieron locas a principios de año y casi se meten a la Fortaleza ¿se acuerdan?-

- ¿No se supone que las Lámpades sólo te atacan cuando tienes fuego de Lámpade encima?- preguntó Marcus a su vez.

-No sabemos si las Lámpades nos van a atacar- gruñó Ru- sólo sabemos que nos están siguiendo... pero hagan lo que hagan, no las mien de frente. Caminen más rápido, estamos cerca-

Mentira. Estaban a diez minutos, por lo menos, si seguían con ese paso. Artemis conocía el camino de memoria.

De pronto Saba le agarró la muñeca. Artemis se volteó a verlo, tenía la varita desenvainada y había cerrado los ojos mientras tomaba una prolongada bocanada de aire. Estaba concentrándose en atraer pensamientos felices.

- ¿Tan cerca?- preguntó.

Saba, aún con los ojos cerrados, asintió.

-Maldita sea- Artemis miró hacia atrás, Ru y los demás seguían caminando, sin darse cuenta de que ellos no los seguían. Se habían alejado bastante ya, con suerte no los verían proceder.

Artemis también desenvainó su varita y cerró los ojos. Su papá fue lo primero que le saltó a la cabeza, su papá mirándola desde la puerta de su habitación, mientras ella le escribía la nota a Gamma, cuando hacía su maleta. Su papá sonriendo feliz desde la puerta, concentrado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Su papá y su tío riendo en la mesa. Ru y la luz azulina sobre el rostro. Saba.

- ¿Por dónde?- preguntó.

- ¿Artemis?- llamó Ru, a lo lejos- ¡Artemis!- se acababan de dar cuenta de que no estaban tras ellos.

- ¡Quédense donde están!- devolvió Saba, en un grito urgente- hacia allá…- apuntó el elfo, a unos 45 grados hacia la izquierda- espera…-

- ¡Artemis!- gritó Ru.

- ¿No irán a donde están ellos?- preguntó Artemis.

-No si las espantamos primero-

- ¿Todas vienen desde la misma dirección?-

-Sí, desde el centro del Bosque-

¿Desde el Centro? ¿Por qué eso le sonaba familiar?

- ¡Artemis!-

- ¡Quédense allá!- gritó Artemis.

_Papá. Papá comiendo aceitunas conmigo. Papá llegando a casa. Papá abrazándome._

El gorgoteo de las Lámpades se hizo audible, un susurro a penas, que empezaba a incrementarse.

Saba le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza.

- ¿Lista?- le preguntó.

_Papá._

-Sí-

-Uno… dos… ¡tres!-

- _¡Expecto Patronum!-_ gritaron los dos a la vez.

Dos resplandores plateados salieron de sus varitas, iluminando el pedazo de bosque en el que estaban y tomando forma con cada aleteo que daban. Uno de ellos, un aven enorme y majestuoso, los rodeó, infundiéndoles confianza y contagiándoles una calidez que los hizo sentirse completamente fuera de peligro. El otro, el halcón, salió disparado en la dirección que le dictaba la varita de Artemis, justo hacia las Lámpades, que empezaban a aparecer entre los árboles.

-Eso debería servir- dijo Saba, después de que su espectro plateado voló tras el de Artemis- corre- le indicó, sin esperar a ver el impacto de sus espectros plateados contra las criaturas.

Los dos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad, llevándose consigo primero arbustos, ramas de árboles y una que otra hoja que caía por la conmoción y luego a Ru, Creixell y Marcus, que se habían quedado helados y boquiabiertos por lo que, lamentablemente, acababan de ver.

Cuando llegaron por fin al pórtico del Castillo Viejo, Creixell se soltó de la mano de Saba (que la había mantenido corriendo a un paso rápido y parejo durante todo el camino) y se derrumbó sobre una columna, para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué mier… qué… qué… qué diab…?- intentó, pero no le salía ninguna palabra completa. Tras una larga pausa y una bocanada de aire aún más larga, continuó- ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?- les preguntó.

Saba se encogió de hombros. Estaba sentado en el pasto, entre Marcus y Artemis.

-De la misma manera que ustedes- le dijo tranquilamente- practicando-

- ¿Tienen idea de lo que acaban de hacer?- les preguntó Marcus, volteando a ver a cada uno- díganme, ¿tienen idea?-

Artemis asintió.

-Encantamiento del titiritero, _patronus_, esto es mucho más de lo que debería ser el primer día en Goldenwand, maldita sea- Marcus se calló de golpe- ahora sueno como Sean, genial…-

-Tenemos que seguir- lo interrumpió Ru- nos están esperando, apúrense-

Y empezó a avanzar, sin esperar a nadie, dando de zancadas entre los pedazos de piedra y cascotes de cielorraso que estaban amontonados en el pórtico del Castillo Viejo, destruido en alguna guerra de la antigüedad.

Creixell corrió tras él, mientras que Artemis y Saba mantuvieron el paso dudoso e inexperto de Marcus, a varios metros de sus dos guías. Después de sus _patronus _convocados no convenía que demostraran la familiaridad que tenían con la superficie del Castillo Viejo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la actitud fastidiada de Ru.

De cualquier manera era mejor vigilarlos desde atrás, porque una vez que la conmoción causada por las Lámpades desapareció, el nerviosismo que el probable descubrimiento del Pensadero causaba en Artemis y Saba había regresado y con más fuerza.

Por suerte, lo primero que hicieron ni bien entraron al Castillo Viejo fue tomar el ala izquierda, la contraria del Pensadero.

Artemis y Saba volvieron a respirar y casi, casi, soltaron una lagrimita de felicidad.

-No se rezaguen- les dijo Ru, sin voltear a verlos.

Artemis corrió hacia él, esquivando cascotes de techo y pedazos de pared, sabía que había algo más detrás de esa repentina seriedad. Sabía que estaba molesto por algo, pero sobre todo, que su cabeza había empezado a unir momentos y concatenar palabras, a crear ideas sobre ella, sobre Saba y sobre lo que acababa de descubrir que podían hacer. Ru era demasiado perspicaz y demasiado curioso como para esperar otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, se iban adentrando en el ala izquierda del Castillo Viejo, un lugar en el que Artemis jamás había puesto un pié porque la gente decía que ese era el lugar favorito de Aristóteles, el fantasma pervertido, desde que Dimber le prohibiera la presencia en el Castillo Joven.

No había mucha diferencia con el ala opuesta, después de todo, el Castillo entero estaba destruido, sin embargo ese lugar mantenía una elegancia que el otro no poseía. Artemis podía ver a sus lados enormes ruinas de portales que debieron ser hermosos, que en un día lo suficientemente fresco y con el cielo lo suficientemente azul, invitarían a la contemplación entre grandes pedazos de tierra cubierta por maleza y uno que otro pedazo de piedra blanca. Había jardines también, musgosos y lóbregos, llenos de restos que podían ser estatuas o piletas. El lado recreacional del Castillo Viejo, tal vez.

Además, había una notoria ausencia de bichos horripilantes.

-Ru- llamó Marcus, saltando un escreguto gigante, el único que vieron en el camino- cuando dices que nos están esperando…-

Pero no continuó, porque Ru y Creixell apuraron el paso y unos segundos después se detuvieron.

Artemis, Saba y Marcus se pararon detrás de ellos. Estaban ante una puerta. Una puerta de verdad, en pié, enorme y de una madera oscura, encajada en un dintel y sostenida por bisagras viejas de hierro oxidado. Y junto a la puerta había pared. Un largo muro que se mantenía en pié.

-_Alohomora_- susurró Ru.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer un solo sonido y, aún más maravillosamente, sin hacerse pedazos y llevarse consigo el resto de pared.

-Pasen- les dijo Creixell, sonriendo, luego de que Ru entrara a zancadas.

Los tres dieron un par de pasos con inseguridad y luego se turnaron para pasar por la puerta. Y se quedaron justo delante de ella, quietecitos.

Acababan de entrar a un salón. O un lugar que solía ser un salón, muchos años atrás. Amplio y con columnas gruesas, aunque probablemente sin ese enorme hueco en el techo, que dejaba ver claramente el cielo, que empezaba a quedarse sin estrellas.

Y dentro de ese salón había gente, alumnos encapuchados que conversaban entre ellos libremente, como si estuvieran en medio de una reunión de navidad. Como si ese no fuera el Castillo Viejo, prohibido para casi todos, y como si no fueran las cuatro de la mañana.

- ¿Otra vez?-

Artemis suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba, sin éxito (eso a propósito) no lucir miserable, porque Ru la miraba desde la otra esquina tan serio como hacía unos minutos pero sin poder esconder ni la emoción ni el orgullo. Él había sido el autor intelectual de la reunión, estaba clarísimo.

Llamó a Marcus con una mano y él corrió a su encuentro.

-Parece que cada vez que volteo se forma un maldito grupo nuevo- masculló Artemis, en un susurro hacia Saba.

-Y por alguna razón nosotros terminamos perteneciendo a cada uno de esos- le suspiró Saba de vuelta- Sociedad Secreta del Salto, gente loca de Stormenhand que abre pasillos, equipo de esgrima, selección de quidditch, Sami, tú, yo y la magia clandestina…-

-Es demasiado estresante-

- ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Creixell, acercándose a ellos con los brazos abiertos- es gente que vendría a las 4 de la mañana al Castillo Viejo impulsada sólo por su odio a Viper… y a los imbéciles esos que le hacen caso-

-Sí, entiendo la idea- admitió Saba- si no creyera en algo en serio no violaría la mitad de reglas de la escuela ni arriesgaría mi pellejo-

-Sin contar con que todos han tenido que superar obstáculos para llegar acá sin ser descubiertos- agregó Artemis, recordando que en ese momento no sólo había delegados y fantasmas trabajando para garantizar el orden, sino también Comandos, la extensión del enorme y omnipresente ojo vigilante de Viper. Además, por supuesto, de las encantadoras criaturas del bosque que podían llegar a ser bastante temperamentales.

Creixell asentía furiosamente y con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-Sean, Otto y Hada nos hicieron pensar que sólo valía la pena trabajar con gente dispuesta a comprometerse en serio- explicó- así no metemos en problemas a gente que no se lo merece. Y de pasada conseguimos algunos talentos ocultos, como ustedes dos- les guiñó un ojo.

-Bien pensado- felicitó Saba, sin mucha emoción, probablemente por el sueño.

O porque estaba tan harto como Artemis de que le cayeran asuntos directamente al regazo, sin que ellos quisieran meter las narices.

- ¡Gracias Saba!- exclamó Creixell, lanzándose a sus brazos impulsada por una súbita alegría- significa un montón. En fin. Ru tiene que hablar, nos vemos al ratón-

Creixell pasó entre todos sobando hombros y golpeando costillas, indicándoles al oído que Ru estaba a punto de hablar. Y cada vez que lo hacía, su interlocutor momentáneo asentía. De pronto todos habían formado un círculo alrededor de Ru, al que Artemis y Saba se unieron tardíamente.

Artemis miró a su mejor amigo y luego a Marcus y por sus miradas supo ninguno terminaba de entender qué hacía en un salón del Castillo Viejo a las 4 de la mañana, por lo tanto, ninguno terminaba por concentrarse completamente en lo que Ru estaba diciendo, discurso que parecía bastante interesante, porque el resto de estudiantes encapuchados asentía y murmuraba y volvía a asentir.

Artemis tampoco pudo concentrarse en ninguna de las palabras de Ru. Entendió que los que estaban ahí habían demostrado en algún momento su inconformidad con las maneras del subdirector. Que eran pocos porque sólo quería a aquellos que tenían la certeza de que tenían que hacer algo. Y luego alguien habló.

Por primera vez se fijó en las caras de quienes conformaban el círculo que rodeaba a Ru y Creixell. Quien había tomado la palabra era Dan Bryce, el Darkenlord mejor amigo de Fleance que formaba parte de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto. A su lado había una chica, también de Darkenlord, que asentía, especialmente atenta a lo que Dan decía. Al lado de ella estaba Adrian Acutus, a quien Artemis no había visto hacía tanto tiempo que casi se había olvidado de su cara seria y de su pelo en punta. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa y codear a Saba cuando se dio cuenta de que él, quien había desaparecido del radar de toda la Sociedad Secreta del Salto, había ido a la reunión de los detractores de Viper.

- ¡Apareció!- susurró Saba cuando lo vio.

-...fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió- dijo Ru- ¿ustedes que opinan?- preguntó, mirando a Artemis y Saba directamente, aunque refiriéndose a todos.

Los dos asintieron con frescura.

-Creo que por ahora está bien- admitió Dan Bryce- la mejor manera de fastidiar al amo es jodiendo a sus perros-

-Además contamos con el apoyo de la gente, no creo que nadie se queje si algo le pasa a un Comando- comentó Creixell.

- ¿Entonces es eso?- preguntó Saba, tentando- vamos a…-

-Hacerle la vida imposible a los Comandos- confirmó alguien que estaba a tres personas a su izquierda, alguien con una voz muy familiar- no inmediatamente, claro-

¡Lupo Munin!

-Lupo tiene razón, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes. Saber quienes son los Comandos, para empezar. Saber qué podemos hacer nosotros tampoco estaría mal-

¿Alea Brown?

Artemis se hizo ligeramente hacia delante, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio, tres personas más allá de Saba, a Alea Brown y a Lupo Munin, juntos y con los brazos cruzados.

-Mierda- susurró cuando volvió a su lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Saba.

-Ay la migraña- suspiró, sobándose la frente.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían esperarse un par de semanas para complicarse?

-Ya habíamos pensado en eso, Creixell…- llamó Ru, sonriendo.

Creixell se aclaró la garganta. Todos le prestaron atención, incluso Artemis, que empezaba a sentirse enferma.

-Probablemente debimos hacer esto al principio, pero ya no importa- dijo Creixell- para empezar contamos con un grupo importante de Invisibles, de acuerdo con la Lista Anual de los Valthemoon al menos. Todos excepto Saba, Adrian y Morea somos Invisibles, eso nos da una ventaja. Ahora, las presentaciones, porque creo que no todos se conocen: A mi izquierda está Ru Hugin, Stormenhand de cuarto año, la quien se encargó de convocarlos, miembro del equipo de quidditch y la segunda persona del curso en manejar a voluntad su Encantamiento Oculto. A su lado está Marcus Ullr- Marcus saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza- Stormenhand de cuarto curso también, experto en latín y, por añadidura, en la búsqueda y puesta en práctica de encantamientos tan antiguos que la mayoría de profesores no recuerdan. Junto a él está Alexis Tonda, quien prefiere que le llamen Tonda- un encapuchado alto sonrió, tenía los dientes perfectos- Valthemoon de sexto, conocido por ser la voz autorizada que silencia o alimenta los chismes que nuestros compañeros esparcen por toda la escuela. Además es el editor principal de la Lista Anual de Alumnos que Dejaron de Ser Invisibles-

-Aún trabajamos en el nombre- admitió el chico Tonda, sonriendo todavía más ampliamente con sus dientes perfectos.

-A su lado está Lupo Munin, Valthemoon de sexto año, conocido por negarse tres años seguidos a ser delegado. Es, además, uno de los miembros más importantes del equipo de esgrima y es una de las tres personas de la escuela, junto a Alea Brown, a su lado, y Gerard Greenhouse, que no está aquí- de sólo escuchar a Creixell decir el nombre del capitán, Artemis sintió que la migraña le empeoraba- que puede manejar el encantamiento de la espada/varita-

-También soy bueno en Transformaciones- acotó Lupo, generando risitas.

-Al lado de Lupo está Alea Brown, Stormenhand de sexto año, otro de los miembros más importantes del equipo de esgrima, capaz de manejar el encantamiento espada/varita y la mejor bruja, desde su primer año en la escuela, en Artes Oscuras y Defensa- Alea Brown saludó tímidamente a todos, Creixell continuó- junto a Alea está Dan Bryce, de sexto año de Darkenlord, de quien se dice que forma parte de la misteriosa Sociedad Secreta del Salto y que conoce rincones de la escuela que muchos de nosotros no conocemos… él fue quien sugirió que hiciéramos la reunión aquí a esta hora. Ajá, ya saben a quien agradecerle por la falta de sueño- Dan se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y saludó a todos con una mano en alto- junto a él está Morea Nash- Lupo y Alea la saludaron con la mano, desde lejos, una chica de cabello muy amarillo les respondió con una sonrisa- Darkenlord de quinto año y la primera no Invisible de nuestro grupo, debido a que es la única estudiante en Goldenwand que controla dos Encantamientos Ocultos a la perfección. A su lado está Adrian Acutus, el segundo no Invisible, pero por razones que no sé si puedo explicar-

-Dale con confianza- invitó Adrian Acutus seriamente.

Creixell se relamió los labios nerviosamente antes de continuar.

-Segundo no Invisible del grupo por haberle gritado a Morgana Gabrián, acción que le costó su puesto de delegado y un castigo que ha terminado hace relativamente poco- por alguna razón, a Creixell le tembló la voz- además, conociendo a nuestra tutora, suponemos que el castigo vino con ingentes cantidades de gritos y toques de humillación- lo miró- no sé si sea nuestro lugar, pero creo que… a nombre de todos los Stormenhand…- miró a Ru, a Marcus, a Alea, a Saba y a Artemis- te pedimos disculpas-

Adrian Acutus sonrió de medio labio.

-Aprecio eso, pero no es necesario- dijo- mi tutor es Vega Viper- explicó, a su lado, Dan Bryce asintió seriamente- sé cómo es eso de tener tutores así-

Creixell asintió y suspiró antes de continuar.

-Además, Adrian es un alumno destacado en Pociones. A su lado se encuentra nuestro tercer no Invisible de Goldenwand, ja, justo se pusieron juntos, qué divertido…- Creixell soltó una risita que hizo reír a todos- Saba Schnuppermault quien probablemente no necesita presentación, pero se la he hecho con mucho cariño así que ahí voy: Saba Schnuppermault, Stormenhand de cuarto. Mitad elfo, un cuarto de veela, un cuarto de humano. Probablemente la persona más famosa de Goldenwand y el único estudiante con un club de fans, con ojitos que desmayan a chicas y chicos y con una sonrisa que ya ha utilizado para atontar gente. Miembro del equipo de quidditch. La primera persona de nuestro año en manejar a voluntad su Encantamiento Oculto- Artemis miró a Saba, su mejor amigo no sabía si matar a Creixell, sentirse muy contento consigo mismo o cavar un hoyo y meter la cabeza ahí- siempre junto a él está Artemis Black, Stormenhand de cuarto, última nueva adquisición del equipo de esgrima que ya cosecha victorias importantes. Ganó el Pre-Torneo el año anterior y recibió como premio una espada de la que jamás se despega. Además, gracias a acontecimientos recientes, hemos aprendido que tiene un talento escondido para los encantamientos de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y finalmente estoy yo, Creixell Vórago, Stormenhand de cuarto, la chica que lleva la varita en el pelo, no soy especialmente buena en nada, pero Ghana Abies es mi mejor amiga y no tengo ni un poquito de miedo a enfrentarme con Viper, tampoco me da miedo la expulsión, ni los Comandos-

Probablemente la mitad de personas allí presentes pensara que Creixell estaba alardeando o que se había dejado llevar por la emoción y que, a falta de aptitudes reales más allá del rechazo hacia Viper, se había lanzado a proclamar lo primero que se le ocurrió y que, además, no sería necesario probar, por lo menos al principio. Pero estaban equivocados y Artemis lo sabía. Porque Creixell y Ru eran dos criaturas extrañas carentes de lo que se conocía como miedo a la autoridad y, además, le tenían un profundo respeto a sus convicciones.

Sin contar con el profundo cariño que Creixell sentía por Ghana, que alimentaba todavía más sus ganas de ir contra Viper.

La gente se daría cuenta eventualmente.

-Y eso es lo que tenemos- dijo Creixell, después de un silencio prolongado.

-No es poco- admitió Dan Bryce, emocionado- aunque sí somos pocos, debe haber gente que tampoco esté de acuerdo con Viper a la que no estamos considerando-

-Si tienes a alguien que sea de tu entera confianza, llámalo- le respondió Ru, seriamente- pero no arriesgues la seguridad de los demás-

Dan Bryce asintió.

-Lo mismo para todos nosotros. Si creemos que alguien se puede unir, tenemos que estar muy seguros de que sea de confianza y de que tiene ganas de estar acá. No queremos pesos muertos ni poner en peligro a gente que no se lo merece-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Creo que podría convencer a Fleance- comentó Dan Bryce- todos lo conocen, es una persona de confianza. Es su capitán, ustedes saben como es- les dijo a Saba y Ru.

-Sí, flojo- respondió Saba.

-Morea, ¿por qué no le dices a tu hermano?- le preguntó Lupo Munin a la chica que estaba al lado de Dan Bryce, Morea Nash, que había dejado de ser Invisible porque manejaba dos Encantamientos Ocultos a la perfección.

- ¿Bóreas? puede ser, últimamente ha estado diciendo que ya no le gusta ser delegado, pero unirse… no sé, más adelante tal vez, es más, si lo ven no le digan que estoy acá… entraría en pánico y le diría a mis papás-

Artemis miró a Morea Nash con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando encontrarle algún parecido a Bóreas Nash, uno de los miembros del equipo de esgrima. Se acababa de enterar de que ambos eran hermanos… de cualquier manera no tenían mucho en común físicamente hablando. Para empezar ella era rubia, mientras que Bóreas tenía el cabello castaño.

-Lo que me recuerda- continuó Morea Nash- ¿vamos a hacer alguna especie de juramento? ¿Algo con magia o algo parecido?-

Un murmullo se inició entre los encapuchados, la voz de Dan Bryce se mezclaba con la de Lupo Munin mientras cada uno discutía con Alexis Tonda y Alea Brown respectivamente. Poco a poco las voces de los demás fueron desapareciendo hasta que sólo quedaron los cuatro en abierto debate.

Era lógico, después de todo eran (junto con Adrian Acutus, que los miraba divertido con los brazos cruzados) los mayores. Y en Goldenwand solía respetarse bastante la jerarquía.

Artemis y Saba aprovecharon la distracción para abrirse un poco del círculo y hablar de sus propios asuntos.

-Sabes que estamos a un estornudo público de ser expulsados ¿verdad?- preguntó Saba, en un susurro.

-Estamos a un estornudo público de que nos atrapen, nos investiguen y luego nos expulsen. Si no nos encuentran, será igual que siempre-

- ¿Te quieres quedar?-

-No he dicho eso- apuntó Artemis, seriamente.

-Pero no creo que quede de otra- admitió Saba, con resignación- la idea suena buena, al menos-

Artemis no le respondió, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó su mejor amigo- hace rato estás así…-

- ¿Te acuerdas de—

- ¿Tú qué piensas, Ru Hugin?- preguntó Adrian Acutus, gritando, con una sonrisita de bufón en el rostro.

Artemis y Saba saltaron hacia dentro del grupo, por temor a ser descubiertos y se miraron con desconfianza… al pasar tanto tiempo alejados de la Sociedad Secreta del Salto habían olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba a Adrian poner en aprietos a las personas.

Como el Darkenlord estaba esperando, Alea, Lupo, Alexis Tonda y Dan Bryce dejaron de discutir y miraron a Adrian, desconcertados y un poco ofendidos por haber sido interrumpidos.

-El nene fue quien nos convocó- dijo Adrian, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y de inmediato todos, incluidos los que se habían quedado en silencio, miraron a Ru, que no terminaba de salir de su desconcierto.

Artemis apretó los puños y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, molesta. Ese Adrian Acutus…

Ru tosió antes de hablar.

-Por ahora acepto su palabra- dijo, buscando la mirada de todos y luchando por esconder la ansiedad que había empezado a sentir.

El silencio en el que quedó el resto del grupo no lo ayudó. Artemis notó que Alexis Tonda y Dan Bryce lo miraron como si no terminaran de entender la broma que acababa de decir. Porque pensaban, era obvio, que estaba bromeando, se notaba en la sonrisa casi ausente que les temblaba en el rostro.

Los ojos de Artemis se encontraron con los de Ru y ella asintió. No quería pero tenía que. Ru la necesitaba.

-Eres todo un caballero, Ru Hugin- dijo Lupo Munin, caminando hacia Ru y rompiendo el círculo- aprecio eso- le dijo, cuando le tendió la mano- te doy mi palabra-

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

Ru empezó a recobrar la confianza.

-Los Darkenlord podemos guardar cualquier secreto- dijo Dan Bryce, dirigiendo la comitiva de Darkenlord- y nosotros guardaremos este mejor que los demás que tengamos-

Uno a uno, los tres Darkenlord estrecharon manos con Ru.

-Voy a mantener la boca cerrada- le dijo Alexis Tonda, acercándosele tras los Darkenlord- y espero que sepas que no hago eso desde hace mucho tiempo-

Todos soltaron una risotada, incluso Ru, que de pronto se veía abrumado por el hecho de que una fila se había formado solamente para estrecharle la mano.

A su lado Creixell parecía estar a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

-Este es un apretón Stormenhand- le dijo Alea, cuando sacudía la mano de Ru- significa que es un apretón de hermanos-

Tras los apretones de Creixell y Marcus, quien consideró completamente innecesario el suyo porque le pareció más que obvio que se llevaría el secreto hasta la tumba, Artemis y Saba fueron obligados por las miradas de todos a acercarse. Saba tomó la delantera con soltura, mientras que Artemis se escondió tras su espalda y caminó lentamente, con la esperanza de que todos se quedaran atentos a los movimientos de su mejor amigo y su apretón pasara desapercibido.

Tal vez si Saba hacía algo brillante, Ru no se daría cuenta de que ella no le estrechaba la mano. No. No. Ya había asentido mirándolo a los ojos, ya le había dado su apoyo, no se podía echar para atrás, por mucho que quisiera.

-Te doy mi palabra- le dijo a Ru, estirando la mano.

-Ya sabía- respondió él en un susurro.

Artemis levantó la mirada y lo vio sonriéndole, en el momento exacto en el que tomaba su mano y la apretaba con mucho cariño.

La jornada terminó poco después, a las 5:30 de la mañana en punto. Creixell había planeado la partida de cada grupo minuto a minuto, en un cronograma tan detallado como inútil (en opinión de Artemis) pero que, en sus propias palabras, mantendría a cada grupo alejado de los malos elementos de sus señoríos.

En el caso de Stormenhand, esos malos elementos incluían a las Lámpades, cuyos únicos momentos de sueño (o de no vigilia) iban desde las 5:30 o 5:45 hasta un poco más de las seis de la mañana.

-Compendio de las Criaturas del Bosque de Goldenwand, tomo 4. Criaturas Peligrosas- explicó ella, cuando Alea Brown le preguntó cómo podía estar segura del lapso tan específico de tiempo- mi hermano Dimitri tenía una copia, estudió acá y es experto en esas cosas. Tiene un Doctorado-

-Ustedes niños están llenos de sorpresas- suspiro Alea, ajustándose la capucha en la cabeza mientras le daba una palmadita cariñosa a Creixell en el hombro y caminaba hacia atrás de la fila, donde estaba Artemis.

-Distrae a Alea- le dijo Artemis a Saba rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?-

-Distráela-

La razón por la que Artemis se había puesto al final de la fila y había jalado a Saba consigo era porque no terminaba de creer en la maravillosa buena suerte que había tenido al haber terminado la reunión en el Castillo Viejo y no haber tenido que cruzar ni siquiera miradas con Alea y Lupo. No se le habían acercado, como estaba temiendo, a preguntarle si creía que era una buena idea llevar a Greenhouse al grupo de gente anti Viper, no habían comentado esa idea en voz alta, ni siquiera la habían saludado al verla. Y eso estaba bien. Estaba mejor que bien. Estaba genial, porque, por mucho que la vocecita en su cabeza (que se parecía mucho a la de Saba) le susurrara que tenía que decirle a la gente la verdad sobre Greenhouse, ella no tenía intenciones de tocar el tema. O de hablarle a cualquiera de las personas que le recordaran al tema, es decir, en principio a Greenhouse y posteriormente, después de esa reunión más bien, a Lupo y a Alea.

Era una lástima, porque Alea y ella habían pasado un buen rato en Grecia.

-Ahí viene- susurró Artemis, agachándose rápidamente para amarrarse un pasador que no estaba desatado.

-Hola, Alea- dijo Saba- que gusto que estés con nosotros-

Artemis vio entre los pliegues de su capucha a su mejor amigo dando un paso largo y deteniendo a Alea en pleno movimiento. El gesto de sorpresa de la chica se suavizó al instante, cuando Saba puso una mano sobre su cintura, delicadamente, y, lo más probable aunque Artemis no pudiera constatarlo, le dedicó una sonrisa _especial_.

Otra cosa que hizo el elfo al avanzar fue patear a su mejor amiga.

Alea se mantuvo entretenida todo el camino gracias al relato de detallado que hizo Saba sobre sus vacaciones en "lo de su abuelo", lugar que podía ser una casa, una mansión, una finca o una pequeña ciudad, pero que estaba en algún bosque de Nueva Zelanda, en donde vivía casi la mayoría de su lado élfico, es decir, el paterno. Un poco delante de ellos iban Ru y Marcus, conversando distraídamente mientras miraban a cada momento a sus flancos, como si desconfiaran de la información que Creixell les había dado sobre las Lámpades y su hora de descanso. Creixell, por otro lado, marchaba dirigiendo la comitiva, canturreando una tonada alegre y levantando cada cuanto los brazos.

Artemis los miraba a todos desde atrás, a unos pasos de distancia y no abandonó la lejanía ni siquiera cuando se despidieron del resto de gente en la Sala Común (se quedó en el marco de la puerta), por mucho que Ru le sonriera clandestinamente.

Cuando todos se fueron a aprovechar los últimos minutos de sueño, Saba se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Me vas a explicar?- le preguntó, seriamente.

- ¿Vamos arriba?- respondió Artemis, empezando cruzar la Sala Común.

-Apúrate- gruñó Saba.

No era una costumbre suya subir a lo más alto de la torre más alta de la Fortaleza, pero una vez que estuvo ahí, con la brisa fresca de la madrugada y el cielo que empezaba a aclararse a la lejanía, Artemis sintió, por primera vez en las horas que llevaba ahí, que había llegado a Goldenwand. Delante de ella se extendía el Lago de Stormenhand y más allá el Bosque de Goldenwand, con las copas de sus árboles moviéndose de un lado para otro, al compás del viento que se volvía más frío y más fuerte conforme llegaba la mañana. A lo lejos se veía el Castillo Joven, pequeñito pero lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que el corazón de Artemis se saltara un latido.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó de espaldas al piso, junto a Saba, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de haber regresado a casa.

No. Un segundo. Ella ya tenía una casa. ¿No? Un lugar al que, desde esas vacaciones, anhelaría llegar.

¿No era así?

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir?- le preguntó Saba- te estás alterando cada vez más-

-No me leas-

-No es mi intención. Mi elfidad está descontrolada, así que mejor habla-

- ¿Sobre qué?-

-Alea… ah, a propósito, no soy un juguete sexual que puedas arrojarle a las mujeres para que se distraigan-

-No era mi intención tratarte como un… juguete sexual- admitió Artemis, un poco corta- pero no puedo hablar con Alea-

- ¿Y eso es porque…?-

Artemis se volvió a ver a su mejor amigo y le asintió significativamente, esperando que él supiera, por su mirada, de qué se trataba. Sin embargo Saba negó un par de veces, incluso después de leerla.

-No puedo hablar con Alea ni con Lupo- empezó Artemis, tentando a la comprensión de su mejor amigo, pero no le funcionó- por el asunto de Greenhouse- terminó.

-Lo había olvidado- susurró Saba, mirando a Artemis con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Yo también, pero ni bien llego viene este asunto y me da de lleno en la nariz. Nos hemos metido con gente que tiene como objetivo temporal fastidiar a los Comandos. Greenhouse es un Comando- susurró furiosamente- ellos no lo saben… pero lo harán eventualmente y se sabrá que yo sabía. ¿Y si hablo ahora? Greenhouse me asesinará. Sin contar con que ni Lupo ni Alea me creerían y el equipo de esgrima se iría a la mierda por mi culpa, porque ese pedacito de duda le quitaría toda la credibilidad al capitán. Y si se comprueba que es un Comando, adiós equipo de esgrima hasta que el último integrante haya salido de la escuela. Osea yo. Osea tres años sin esgrima. ¿Y te imaginas lo que los Stormenhand le harían? ¿Y lo que significaría para la gente que uno de los Stormenhand más conocidos y respetados se haya pasado al lado de Viper?... todo por mi culpa-

-Sería un golpe muy duro- admitió Saba, pensativo- pero también le clavaríamos la primera estaca a Viper con eso… no sé, ¿qué has decidido?-

-Congelarme de miedo hasta que se me ocurra algo, por eso no puedo ver a Alea o a Lupo, están muy animados con la idea de Ru y Creixell-

-Bueno, creo que congelarse es bueno, por ahora al menos- respondió Saba, estirando un brazo y pasándolo por detrás de la cabeza de Artemis- no mereces tener tantas cosas en la cabeza en el principio del bimestre. Ya veremos que hacemos-

- ¿Me vas a ayudar?-

- ¿Pensaste que no?- re preguntó Saba, ofendido.

Artemis le sonrió agradecida y suspiró, más tranquila. Con Saba como aliado las cosas siempre eran más sencillas, además, su mejor amigo tenía razón, era el principio del bimestre, debía estar ocupada en cosas más triviales y más cotidianas, como sus reuniones con Gamma o ver a Ru a escondidas, o hacer magia clandestina con sus mejores amigos, o visitar el Pensadero con sus mejores amigos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró aún más profundamente, dejando que el viento helado que olía a Goldenwand la acunara, para disfrutar los últimos minutos de libertad que le quedaban.

-No te relajes mucho que tienes que pensar en una excusa para Sami- le dijo Saba, sacudiendo un poco el brazo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis, despertando de golpe.

-La reunión a la que tenía que llegar- Saba volteó toda la cabeza para mirarla- ¿recuerdas? no era con Hanna, era con Sami… y teníamos que estar los dos, le prometí una cena a nuestro regreso-

- ¿Por qué mentiste?-

-Intuición élfica. Y felizmente lo hice porque si les recordaba a Creixell y Ru que Sami, una delegada De Valthemoon, es nuestra mejor amiga nos habrían mandado a espiarla o peor, a invitarla-

- ¿Eso significa que te reconciliaste con ella en vacaciones?-

-Sí, luego de una infinidad de cartas y conversaciones telefónicas logré tranquilizarla-

-Que bien-

-En lo que a mí respecta, porque a ti te debe estar odiando por no mandarle ni aire en las vacaciones-

-Cuando sepa que papá llegó a casa entenderá por qué no le llegó nada-

- ¡Verdad! ¿Qué tal?-

- Mañana te cuento, cuando estemos con Sami-

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este capítulo es un poco corto pero es bastante importante, porque condensa los puntos clave del desarrollo de la historia hasta el final del año. Ojalá que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó escribirlo, aunque me dio un poco de pena, porque Artemis y Saba últimamente no pueden tomarse un respiro.**

**Lath-Vel: La espera no ha sido tan larga! :D ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo aunque la parte de Sirius haya terminado por ahora. Y sí, está portándose mejor con Artemis, aunque no sé si exactamente como un padre… **

**Zelany: Feliz año a ti tb! (y a todos, ejejee). Con cargar a alguien quieres decir matar o simplemente fastidiar? Pero no te preocupes, no planeo matar a nadie por ahora. Sí, por ahora. Porque, creo que lo he dicho antes, desde el principio de la historia he tenido bien claro a que personajes les espera la muerte. Pero no quemes ansias, aún falta un poco. Sobre Harry y Artemis, en realidad esta historia la creé hace aaaaaños como una precuela a un fic que era sobre Artemis llegando a Hogwarts, así que sí, en principio Artemis conoce a Harry, pero, si llegaré o no a eso, aún no lo sé.**

**Cris: Te debo el mail, que será de proporciones admirables, lo prometo. ¡Q bueno que la relación de Artemis con Sirius te parezca más creíble! Xq de hecho tú eres de las personas que leyó como era antes. Uf. Me quitaste un peso de encima. Y sí, de hecho les queda mucho por recorrer. Lo del beso entre Ru y Creixell fue bastante sencillo, una tarde caminando por el Paso, se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la Isla de Stormenhand, miraron el lago y Ru le preguntó si la podía besar, Creixell dijo algo como "supongo que sí" pero a la hora de la hora no pudo y luego se disculpó y todo se volvió raro. La explicación llegó mucho después, cuando se hicieron mejores amigos, porque cuando Ru la intentó besar, Creixell aún no tenía claras las cosas. **

**Cerezo: Gracias x leer! El nombre es genial, no? a mi también me gusta mucho y me gusta más cuando escucho a hombres que se llaman así, le da un toque unisex que le cae perfecto. Me emociona mucho q te hayas quedado pensando en la historia de Cástor y Ursa, porque me gusta mucho escribirla. De hecho la relación entre esos cuatro amigos que llegaron a ser profesores (Cástor, Pólux, Ursa y Morgana) es bastante complicada y tiene un montón de ramificaciones, por eso, aunque es obvio que Ursa tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Cástor cuando era chica, no sé si un beso o una relación entre ellos sería, digamos, el fin de su historia, porque, además, Cástor siempre ha sentido una atracción muy fuerte hacia Morgana. Peeeeero no desesperes, continúa leyendo que viene más sobre ellos.**

**Maia Sharairam: ¡Gracias por ponerte al día con la historia aunque los capítulos anteriores hayan estado ilegibles! Los voy corrigiendo de a pocos. Me encanta que me hayas hecho tantas preguntas y que la mayoría de ellas sea sobre Creixell, porque es un personaje al que adoro y sobre el que tengo un montón de info. Ahora, la mayoría de respuestas a tus preguntas están más abajo en la descripción del origen de los personajes. Sobre el peso de Artemis… es que… no es que solo coma aceitunas, las come en exceso, sí, pero además come muchas otras cosas y tiene una tendencia a engordar heredada por su madre y la contextura gruesa, heredada del lado griego de su familia. De cualquier manera, la idea no es que Artemis sea un personaje obeso, sino una chica gruesa y alta, grande, en general. Hanna Marianne le dice gorda, sí, pero como una manera de molestarla (y porque Hanna Marianne es un palito de chupete).**

**Y AHORA**

**Un apartado especial con información sobre algunos de los Stormenhand del curso de Artemis y sobre Sami. Su ficha, junto con la de Creixell, son las más grandes porque quería que conocieran más de su historia.**

**Creo que nunca había hablado de sus orígenes o de su procedencia… así que, aquí les doy unas cuantas pistas.**

**¿De donde son estos ****muchachos?**

**De la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Brujas. Como el resto de miembros de Goldenwand (entre estudiantes, profesores y todo lo que se mueva, camine y hable dentro de la escuela).**

**Algunos datos sobre esta institución:**

**La Confederación es una entidad internacional que abarca a todos los países del mundo en donde ha habido alguna manifestación de magia. O sea, país donde hay magos, país donde está la Confederación con su oficina.**

**Sus orígenes institucionales se remontan al S. XV, sin embargo se dice que sus orígenes reales son tan antiguos como el hombre mismo. **

**Goldenwand y la Confederación tienen una historia en común, de ello se deriva que Goldenwand sea una de las escuelas de magia de la Confederación (hay unas más esparcidas por el globo) y que uno de los objetivos de la escuela sea formar ciudadanos del mundo.**

**Funciona como una especie de Ministerio de Magia universal o como el Ministerio de una diáspora, puesto que la Confederación tiene sus propias expresiones culturales y sus propios ritos, que o bien se juntan con las de los países a los que pertenecen los magos o se mantienen independientes. **

**¿Por qué parece que hay tanto británico en la Confederación? Porque durante el primer periodo de Voldemort, mucha gente se unió a esta para asilarse y/o conseguir algún tipo de protección.**

**Personajes y procedencia:**

_Artemis_** nació en Grecia (aunque no lo sepa) pero ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Escocia, en la llanura donde estaba establecido Remus Lupin, cerca de un pueblito lejos del mar. Es la razón por la que nunca lo ha visto. **

**Remus la inscribió en la Confederación a unos días de que se la dejaran porque así no se quedaría sola o en un orfanato muggle en caso de que algo le pasara, o de que se arrepintiera de tenerla, y porque, además, la Confederación se haría cargo de su educación, tanto muggle como mágica. **

_Saba_**, hijo de mamá descendiente de veela francesa y papá elfo del Reino Unido vive en… un lugar maravilloso ubicado quién sabe donde. Mentira. La casa muggle de los padres de Saba está en Lyon, Francia (en donde su mamá y su papá se conocieron). La casa élfica de los padres de Saba está en el Reino Unido. Y la casa todavía más élfica de los abuelos de Saba (paternos, obviamente) está en Nueva Zelanda. **

_Sami_** es de abuelos paternos rusos y abuelos maternos uruguayos, (a estos últimos nunca los conoció porque murieron antes de que naciera, eran viejitos). Su papá es ciudadano ruso y británico, pero se describe a sí mismo como un ciudadano del mundo porque su trabajo le requiere viajar por el mundo: es un consultor político especializado tanto en asuntos muggles como mágicos, muy conocido y muy importante al que le ofrecen cargos muggles constantemente (ha sido embajador de Rusia en Londres y etc) **

**La mamá de Sami nació en Italia y viajaba constantemente a Uruguay durante su niñez y su adolescencia. **

**Actualmente los Sodeburg (Antón, Giulia, los padres y Franco, Igor y Sami, los hijos) viven en Oxford. Su abuelo (Yuri Sodeburg, nombre que usa internacionalmente, porque el otro es larguísimo, como todos los patronímicos rusos) suele ser profesor invitado en la universidad de Oxford (enseña también en la Universidad Estatal de Moscú, su lugar de residencia). **

**Yuri, Yura de cariño, Sodeburg nació bajo el nombre de Yuri Nikolaievich Popov, pero tuvo que cambiar su nombre cuando él y su hermano mayor emigraron a Inglaterra. El nombre completo de Sami (Sami Auxanovna Sodeburg Popova) es un homenaje que ella le hace tanto a la familia como a la cultura del abuelito (y para su madre, es un desplante a sus orígenes ítalo-uruguayos) y al abuelito en general, porque es su fan número uno. Lo construyó cuando tenía 11 años (y su papá lo legalizó, porque estaba encantado), antes de entrar a Goldenwand, en base al sistema patronímico ruso, aunque con su toque propio: Auxano es el nombre del padre de Yuri, que murió cuando sus hijos eran muy pequeños, del que sale Auxanovna y Popova es el derivado femenino de Popov (apellido del abuelo) que, de acuerdo con el patronímico, deben llevar los hijos. **

**Uno de los recuerdos más preciados de Sami, al que generalmente recurre cuando invoca a su animal protector, es el del día en el que llegó con el documento legalizado del cambio de nombre a la casa, en donde esperaba su abuelito, que no tenía idea: su papá la miraba desde la puerta, con orgullo en los ojos, mientras que su abuelito, con el documento en las manos, derramaba unas lagrimitas silenciosas, más conmovido que nunca. Inmediatamente después, dejó el papel a un lado y abrazó a Sami más fuerte de lo que jamás la había abrazado. **

**Yuri Sodeburg se mueve, como su hijo, entre los círculos muggle y mágico con relativa soltura y facilidad, aunque con un perfil más bajo. Ese también es el objetivo de Sami.**

_Creixell _**tiene papá francés y mamá vasca con nacionalidad francesa también. Todos los Vorago vivían en Montpellier, Francia hasta que Creixell cumplió 5 años y las cosas se pusieron feas para los padres y se fueron al País Vasco, donde están establecidos los hijos.**

**Lamentablemente los padres de Creixell (Gaspard e Irene) tuvieron que salir de ahí a los dos años de mudarse, confiándole la seguridad de sus hijos a La Confederación (que, además, ayuda en lo posible a Irene y a Gaspard) y al Ministerio de Magia vasco, y empezar la vida de nómades que llevan hasta la actualidad, tratando siempre de no establecerse en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo, porque podrían encontrarlos. Lo que sucede con los dos es que no han dejado de pronunciarse en contra de aquello con lo que no están de acuerdo, ni han dejado de apoyar causas de todas las formas que se les ocurran (mandando dinero, repartiendo volantes, escribiendo cartas, etc.) Se han suavizado un poco, pero como saben que no dejarán de ser perseguidos políticos en mucho tiempo (que a veces les suena a nunca) prefieren darles una razón a quienes los persiguen.**

**Se dice que el primero en ordenar su persecución fue el poderoso mago Grindenwald, ****quien, encerrado como está, aún dirige a los perseguidores y espera con ansias la noticia de su muerte. Lamentablemente no es el único.**

**Todos los hijos**** nacieron en Francia y poseen doble nacionalidad. **

**De mayor a menor:**

**Nora es antropóloga mágica y trabaja en Bélgica, es la investigadora principal del Museo de Magia de Bruselas.**

**Dimitri trabaja por temporadas, está especializado en criaturas mágicas. Es investigador principal del Instituto de Estudios de Criaturas Mágicas de Barcelona. Cuando está en casa trabaja en sus publicaciones y en un libro llamado Criaturas Mágicas y su Impacto en el Imaginario de la Población Belga Hacia Fines del Siglo XXVI, que es resultado de una investigación que su hermana y él hicieron muchos años atrás. Son coescritores. **

**Él y Nora son los intelectuales de la familia. Los que pasaron mucho tiempo estudiando y son relativamente reconocidos dentro de sus círculos académicos.**

**Leander y Teo (no son gemelos) trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia del País Vasco. Teo en el departamento de Defensa y Planeamiento Estratégico y Leander en el departamento de Relaciones Muggles.**

**Aquí va Creixell, ****a quien ya conocen.**

**Roxander va a una escuela muggle y además es educado ****en casa por Dimitri en Historia de la Magia, Latín, un poco de Pociones y en todo lo que tenga que ver con Criaturas Mágicas, curso en el que Roxander muestra interés, además de poseer aptitudes. **

_Sean _**es Inglés. Londinense, sus papás también. Tiene una hermana mayor, Kate, que también es bruja. Los cuatro miembros de la familia pertenecen a la Confederación desde la primera aparición de Voldemort, por una cuestión de seguridad.**

**La abuela de **_Ghana_** es hindú y su abuelo es inglés, ambos brujos mochileros de corazón, afincados en la India; pasaron un tiempo considerable de su vida viajando por toda Latinoamérica, en donde concibieron y criaron a la mamá de Ghana, Loto Abies, que no es bruja y que decidió quedarse en Lima, Perú, a criar a la hija que le resultó de un encuentro feliz en un viajecito a Eslovenia. Ella no lo sabe, aunque sospecha, pero el padre de Ghana es un brujo eslovaco cuya identidad ha preferido olvidar. Ghana tiene, además, dos medios hermanos, que no son magos y que viven y estudian en Lima.**

**Loto Abies ha logrado el balance perfecto entre magia y no magia en su hogar. Está enterada de lo que hace Ghana en la escuela, del mundo mágico en general y también de lo que hacen sus hijos en su escuela muggle (se interesa mucho por la educación de los tres) y ha logrado que ese balance se haga extensivo a sus hijos, quienes se quieren intensamente, a pesar de las diferencias. **

**Para Ghana, su madre es el mejor ejemplo de mujer que ha conocido y quiere llegar a ser como ella. **

_Ru_** es noruego, de padres noruegos. Su madre es una bruja que vivió la mayor parte de su vida en los países que recorre la cordillera del Himalaya (Bután, Japón, China e India), en donde perfeccionó sus habilidades kinestésicas. Pero cambió su pseudo budismo por la vida al lado de un hombre muggle que la ama tanto como le teme a lo que puede hacer cuando usa su magia. Tiene un hermano menor muggle. **

**Cuando volvió a casa, tras terminar su tercer año en Goldenwand, y antes de la navidad, Ru fue expulsado de casa por su padre, cansado de vivir con el terror que le producía la idea de Ru rebelándose (nunca tuvieron una buena relación) y usando su magia para hacerle daño.**

_Joshua_** es escocés, hijo único de padres magos que nacieron dentro de la Confederación. Vivió hasta los 12 en el pueblo cercano a la llanura donde vive Artemis, pero luego se mudó con su familia a Edimburgo.**

_Greg_** Easthouse**** es estadounidense. La razón por la que sus padres forman parte de la confederación es porque… se les antojó.**

_Hada_ **vive en una de las últimas comunidades enteramente mágicas de Latinoamérica, ubicada en algún lugar cercano a la cordillera de los andes. La razón por la que no tiene apellido es porque en esa comunidad la gente no utiliza apellidos (como en algunos lugares del Tíbet).**

_Otto Crown-Ponto_** nació en Alemania, de padre alemán y madre austriaca descendiente de egipcios. **

_Marcus _**es hijo de afrodescendientes (los padres de sus abuelos paternos son nigerianos y los de sus abuelos maternos, sudafricanos) afincados desde hace unas generaciones en Suecia. Su hermana Anna y su hermano Daniel le llevan 7 y 9 años respectivamente.**

_Lila Elmira_** es de madre venezolana, padre brasileño y vive en Castelo Branco, Portugal.**

_Kitty_** es canadiense hija de descendientes irlandeses.**


	47. Epifanías

- ¿Saben qué hora es?-

-Las 9:20-

- ¿Y a qué hora empieza la primera clase el primer lunes después de vacaciones?-

-A las 8:30-

- Así que…-

-No tengo idea de lo que quieres que diga-

-Insolente, qué lindo. El archiconocido Saba Schnuppermault cree que puede salirse con la suya y pasear su insolencia libremente por la escuela-

-No. Simplemente no sé qué es lo que me quieres decir-

-Respeto, Schnup-

-Es Schnuppermault, Lutz- las dos personas enfrascadas en la conversación intercambiaron miradas por primera vez- ¿Qué era lo otro que me querías decir?-

-Ustedes los Stormenhand no tienen idea de lo que les espera si siguen portándose así. ¿Crees que porque eres famoso te va a ir como a Ghana Abies, o mejor? ¿Ah? Pues no, Schnup… y te haría bien ir acostumbrándote a la nueva disciplina de la escuela-

-Lo siento, Comando Lutz. No fue mi intención-

-Mejor. Practica un par de veces más y ese tonito de burla se irá. No te preocupes, me encargaré de que mis compañeros te ayuden con eso. Ahora, ¿me van a decir qué diablos hacían llegando tarde a su clase?-

Vladimir Lutz, Darkenlord de 6to año que fue de los primeros en unirse a los Comandos de Viper, rondaba a Saba y a Artemis como un buitre, esperando el momento en el que cualquiera de los dos mostrara un signo de debilidad para caer sobre ellos, como de seguro caería sobre Saba si él continuaba respondiéndole.

Los había atrapado caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo que llevaba a su primera clase del bimestre, Herbología con la profesora Gerda Hel, y no sólo los había hecho detenerse, sino que se los había llevado al pasillo paralelo, uno más amplio e iluminado, que desembocaba en el pasillo principal, para, recién, interrogarlos. Artemis sospechaba que la intención de Lutz era cruzarse con Viper para recibir alguna felicitación, crédito o lo que fuere… o tal vez buscaba vérselas con algún delegado para provocarlo. En cualquier caso Saba y Artemis eran carne de cañón, los únicos pobres diablos que serían perjudicados.

-No estábamos llegando tarde, Lutz- intervino Artemis, tranquilamente.

Por suerte, los años los habían convertido en un par de huesos caraduras muy duros de roer.

-Yo creo que desde las 8:30 hasta las 9:20 hay bastante diferencia de tiempo-

-Eso si piensas ir a clase-

- ¿Qué dices, Black?-

-Faltar a clase no está prohibido- recordó Saba, con el tono tranquilo y burlón que había empezado a alterar a Lutz- Comando Lutz-

-Sólo si tienen una justificación- le respondió el comando, con placer.

Artemis y Saba intercambiaron miradas fugaces de apuro. Los dos estaban seguros de que Lutz estaba diciendo eso solamente para molestarlos, porque jamás habían tenido problemas por saltarse clases… sin embargo la súbita intervención del Comando esa mañana podía significar que Viper se había tomado las vacaciones para ajustar las reglas de disciplina de la escuela. Eso era completamente creíble y completamente viperino: crear un libro de normas especiales durante las vacaciones (o modificar el que ya existía) y ponerlo en funcionamiento el primer día de clases, como para que todo el mundo cayera de nariz en detención. O tal vez no. Tal vez sólo era el Comando inventando cosas para no quedar como un imbécil. De cualquier manera la duda era demasiado intensa como para retar a Lutz sin una coartada.

-Soy miembro del equipo de esgrima, así que tengo la obligación de hacerme un chequeo médico los primeros días de clases de cada bimestre- empezó Artemis, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos lo más disimuladamente que podía y tanteando en ellos el mango de su varita- Saba me estaba acompañando porque no me siento bien, Comando Lutz-

La varita de Artemis brilló en su bolsillo sin que nadie lo percibiera y, con la velocidad de un latido, su frente empezó a llenarse de sudor, los contornos de sus ojos enrojecieron y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó unos cuantos grados.

Mientras tanto, Lutz se abalanzaba sobre ella y le palpaba torpemente la frente, las mejillas y la quijada. Su gesto de incredulidad cambió inmediatamente a uno de sorpresa, que mantuvo a Artemis y Saba en vilo (disimulado a duras penas con toda la indiferencia que podían convocar a sus rostros en ese momento), hasta que por fin resopló y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Si estabas enferma por qué no lo dijiste- preguntó bruscamente.

Artemis recobró el aliento, se había enfermado justo a tiempo. Y por _justo_ quería decir, exactamente, justo a tiempo, en el segundo preciso.

-Porque es del equipo de esgrima ¿no conoces a Greenhouse acaso?- explicó Saba, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- si se entera de que se ha rascado la nariz, la botará del equipo. Nadie puede saber que está enferma-

- ¿Así que ahora tengo que guardar el secreto?-

-Sólo si usted quiere, Comando Lutz-

Los ojos de Lutz, grandes y verdes como aceitunas ascolanas, pasaron del rostro imperturbable de Saba a sus brazos cruzados y de estos a la frente de Artemis, que brillaba por un sudor enfermizo que no dejaba de emanar. Evidentemente estaba evaluando la situación, con mucho más detenimiento y cautela que cualquier delegado que los había detenido antes… cosa que representaba un problema, porque significaba que Viper se estaba rodeando de gente inteligente con un verdadero afán de molestar a las personas con esa inteligencia.

-Váyanse- concluyó Lutz- pero voy a hablar con Greenhouse ni bien pueda y si me entero de que me estás mintiendo, Black, corre y escóndete porque—

- ¿La estás amenazando?- preguntó Saba, enojándose más de lo que debía. Por suerte, se dio cuenta a tiempo- ¿es lo que hacen ustedes?- desvió- ¿Amenazar?-

-No es una amenaza, es una advertencia amistosa- aclaró Lutz, intentando cubrir su equivocación- pueden irse, pero directo a la enfermería-

La mirada de Lutz se mantuvo fija en los Stormenhand durante el tiempo suficiente como para que entendieran que él vigilaría su partida y probablemente sus pasos hasta que desaparecieran por el fondo del pasillo, así que Artemis y Saba se volvieron y caminaron lo más normalmente que podían bajo la terrible impresión de que tenían a alguien vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Por suerte, el corredor que solían tomar para llegar a la enfermería estaba a unos metros. Ni bien lo doblaron, Saba se recostó sobre la pared y se tapó la cabeza con la capucha de un movimiento brusco.

Ni él ni Artemis dijeron nada durante unos minutos.

-Increíble- exhaló Saba, arqueando la espalda como un gato.

La dama vestida de blanco, que estaba en un cuadro pequeño en la pared de enfrente, suspiró y empezó a reír tontamente, en voz bajita.

-No se va a aparecer por acá ¿no?- preguntó Artemis, mirando con cautela a los lados.

-No, se ha ido por el otro lado del pasillo- respondió Saba- debe pensar que nos ha dejado lo suficientemente asustados como para que le hagamos caso sin que nos persiga-

Artemis apoyó el antebrazo izquierdo en la pared y con el derecho sacó la varita de su bolsillo, la apretó fuertemente contra su frente y susurró un par de palabras en latín. La fuerza del tirón desde la quijada, que produjo un sonido de inodoro siendo desatascado, hizo que Artemis se golpeara ligeramente la cabeza contra la pared y que, sin embargo, suspirada aliviada.

-Te has convertido en una experta enfermándote- le dijo Saba, lúgubremente- y desenfermándote-

-La práctica hace al maestro- respondió ella, limpiándose los restos de sudor que quedaban en su frente- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-A la enfermería para tu chequeo, ¿no?-

-No, ganamos los Juegos; estamos en forma- admitió Artemis, encogiéndose de hombros.

La tensión y frustración en el rostro de Saba desaparecieron cuando esbozó una sonrisita y se acercó a Artemis para abrazarla.

Ella sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba ese cambio brusco, porque la sonrisa que Saba le estaba regalando en esos momentos era lo que más había extrañado ella en Grecia, después de que ganaran. Era su sonrisa de felicitaciones, la misma que tenía el día en que ella ganó el Pre-Torneo, tal vez un poco modificada por el enojo y la frustración, pero el brillo en los ojos era igual.

- ¿Y te dieron un trofeo o algo así?- le preguntó Saba cuando se separaron.

-Una medalla- respondió Artemis.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?- Saba apretó los puños- todo esto lo debimos haber conversado anoche, ¿te das cuenta? Nos debimos haber quedado despiertos toda la madrugada, sí, pero solos, hablando de las vacaciones, de tu papá, de mis abuelos, de los Juegos y del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, pero en cambio nos la pasamos en una reunión con un montón de extraños planeando una…- miró a los lados- conspiración- dijo, en un susurro, acercando su cara a la de Artemis- y nada de eso habría pasado si es que…- volvió a mirar a los lados con apuro, luego resopló y se ajustó la capucha en la cabeza, incluso le levantó la capucha a Artemis, cubriendo su rostro casi por completo- ni siquiera puedo decir lo que quiero decir sobre el Supremo Concejal Divino Maravilloso Fantástico y Magnánimo de Disciplina porque siento que todos sus malditos ojos están clavados en cada uno de nosotros y que si empiezo si quiera un pequeño insulto o algo, me van a caer nueve mil Comandos de Viper encima, todos cebándose en el maldito poder que han recibido y no van a detenerse hasta hacerme explotar de la impotencia y la frustración y la rabia de sentir cómo se regodean en joder a las personas- Saba empezó a hablar más y más rápido, con palabras que se iban enredando entre ellas, superponiéndose, como si su lengua se estuviera trabando… de pronto las palabras cambiaron por palabras que continuaban siéndolo, pero que ella ya no entendía, en cambio empezó a escuchar ronroneos y concatenaciones de letras que sonaban suaves y duras a la vez, como si su mejor amigo estuviera hablando en base a gruñidos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Artemis no oía a Saba hablar en élfico y definitivamente nunca lo había escuchado hacerlo molesto. Tal vez por eso solía pensar que ese idioma no encerraba palabras de odio o de desesperación o de cualquier emoción muy intensa, porque el uso que Saba le daba a su idioma paterno había sido, desde que lo conoció, el de tranquilizar a los demás. O decir cosas bonitas a las chicas que le gustaban.

De pronto algo empezó a sacudirse en el rostro de su mejor amigo, una especie de fuerza perversa que salía desde dentro de él, mientras continuaba hablando cada vez más rápido y cada vez con más cólera.

Artemis abandonó la contemplación conforme el perfil de ave empezó a asomarse con más claridad sobre las facciones endurecidas de Saba, entonces, con la seguridad de alguien que ha pasado por eso muchas veces, le puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en la espalda y empezó a darle golpes suavecitos, como para que se tranquilizara.

Saba dejó de hablar de golpe y el perfil de ave desapareció; todo él, que había estado rodeado de una especie de burbuja de aire caliente, se relajó bajo el tacto de su mejor amiga.

Se desinfló de un suspiro.

-Eres la peor masajista del universo- le dijo a Artemis, aún dándole la espalda.

Artemis se sorprendió, había estado sintiéndose contenta consigo misma por haber derrotado al perfil de ave con un par de toquecitos, cuando lo que se necesitaba por lo general era o un abrazo muy fuerte o un baldazo de agua.

-Dile eso al pájaro que vive dentro de ti- respondió ella.

-Sentí tus intenciones, no tus manos que ni siquiera pueden coordinarse- con una risita, Saba se volvió hacia su mejor amiga, brillando en las mejillas y los ojos- te dije que mi elfidad estaba descontrolada- explicó, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Artemis.

- ¿Y eso qué significa, exactamente?-

-Que por primera vez voy a ver la retribución de cuatro años aguantando sus periodos- dijo resueltamente, mientras recobraba el aliento.

- ¡Hey!-

-Bueno ya, tres de Sami y uno tuyo-

- ¡Saba!-

- ¡Qué! es la mejor manera que tengo de explicarlo, me voy a poner así de odioso, en serio-

Cansada de que su mejor amigo le tomara el pelo, Artemis le bajó la capucha de un solo golpe, se bajó la capucha ella misma, lo agarró del brazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Explica bien- le pidió.

Saba sonrió de lado mirando cada rincón del rostro serio de Artemis con una atención que no le había dedicado antes, cosa que sólo sirvió para molestar aún más a su mejor amiga, así que se detuvo, borró su sonrisa y empezó a hablar:

-Es una etapa por la que tengo que pasar antes de, ya sabes, madurar. Mis sentidos están más desarrollados y sensibles que de costumbre, pero es normal porque es la manera de mi parte dominante, la de elfo, de responder a las otras partes que también se están desarrollando y quieren tener el monopolio de mis sentidos… como si las tres estuvieran en guerra por la hegemonía de Saba… y durará hasta que las partes se acostumbren a su compañía y empiecen a llevar la fiesta en paz-

- ¿O sea?-

-Ni idea. Soy el único _elfoveelahumanobrujo _de mi comunidad-

Artemis asintió y miró a su mejor amigo intentando descubrir si había algo más allá de la aparente tranquilidad con la que explicaba las cosas. El año anterior Saba había empezado a tener problemas con sus sentidos élficos y eso lo había llevado a tener uno de los peores momentos de su vida, jamás se había estresado o frustrado tanto consigo mismo y con su heredad. Entonces, tal vez eso que tenía en ese momento le estaba causando tanto o más malestar.

-Estoy bien, lo que pase, que pase- le respondió él, aunque sin sonreír- de cualquier manera tenemos otras cosas con qué distraernos-

Ante esa simple mención, Artemis se llevó las manos a la cara y negó dolorosamente.

-Estoy cansada- le confesó a Saba.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado- respondió él.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto?- preguntó Artemis, sorprendida, porque menos de 24 horas atrás, durante su estancia en la reunión improvisada con los detractores de Viper, los dos estaban quejándose de toda la situación.

-Sí- admitió Saba, encogiéndose de hombros- el imbécil de Lutz me ha puesto las cosas en perspectiva, mientras más rápido actuemos, más rápido pondremos a Viper en problemas y Dimber se va a dar cuenta de que—

- ¿Dimber? ¿Qué tiene que ver él acá?-

- ¿Dije Dimber? Quise decir Ru- Saba sonrió- tengo hambre, ¿vamos a las cocinas antes de Vuelo?-

- ¿Y si nos encontramos con un Comando?-

-Te enfermas. A propósito, ¿qué vas a hacer con Greenhouse? ¿Cómo le vas a decir que le diga al Comando que tenías revisión?-

-Me la debe- respondió Artemis, seriamente- no me va a delatar-

Era lo único bueno de todo el asunto de Greenhouse, que Artemis tenía la certeza de que su capitán dejaría de molestarla, tal vez no por completo, pero sí en gran medida, por temor a que ella le dijera a todos lo que sabía de él. Que era un Comando de Viper. En otras palabras, que era un traidor.

En otras palabras, punto para Artemis.

* * *

La clase de Vuelo con el profesor Cástor Altair relajó la cabeza de los Stormenhand, sobre los cuales se había expandido una desazón que iba más allá de clubes anti Viper, la molestia de los Comandos o problemas de crecimiento. Todos, por alguna razón, estaban de mal humor cuando se encontraron en el claro: Marcus gruñía a voz en cuello porque Sean había dejado caer una maceta gigante en su dedo chiquito del pié, Greg Easthouse refunfuñaba junto a Lila Elmira sobre lo poco que le gustaba la clase y lo mucho que ansiaba que llegara el momento cuando por fin Vuelo sería electivo, todo bajo la mirada asesina de Otto y Saba, admiradores confesos del profesor Cástor, quienes a su vez fantaseaban con el momento en el que pudieran botarlo de la escoba, aunque procuraban no hacerlo en voz alta para no llamar la atención de Ru quien, en opinión de Artemis, parecía un toro furioso capaz de irse en contra del primero que lanzara una provocación tan chiquitita como un suspiro en el momento incorrecto.

Hasta que llegó Cástor, montado en su escoba, con una sonrisa airosa y fresca, como si alguien acabara de contarle un chiste tremendo, y mandó al diablo la mala actitud de todos, advirtiéndoles que si no se esforzaban y/o concentraban en esa clase, a él le valdría rata que se cayeran de la escoba y se hicieran polvo. Los dejó callados. Los puso en orden. Los obligó a volar.

En media hora las complicaciones se habían desvanecido con el viento que les chocaba la cara. Incluso Ru y Saba, las dos personas de peor humor, volaban tranquilamente, como si todo estuviera bien y ellos hubieran empezado la segunda parte del año con la única preocupación de no salir mal en los cursos.

Pero había algo más ahí, un malestar que había empezado a asomar desde el momento en el que todos se juntaron. La falta de algo. De un centro pacífico que drenara las molestias, o que al menos las distrajera con su tranquilidad. A Artemis le tardó comprenderlo pero lo hizo finalmente, cuando practicaba cómo perder altura al instante sin vomitar, y supo de pronto que era la ausencia de Ghana. Ni bien lo hizo, los sucesos del periodo anterior llegaron a su cabeza tan claramente que fácilmente pudo haber estado sumergida en el Pensadero sin darse cuenta, repasando lo que pasó aquella noche antes de finales, cuando dos Comandos de Stormenhand escoltaron a Ghana a la sala común, la expusieron sin darle espacio para defenderse y luego la obligaron a salir de ahí con sus maletas levitando, caminando entre una muchedumbre que no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado. Recordó la humillación en la cara de Ghana y el orgullo en la de los delegados.

Sin detenerse, se preguntó si todo el mundo sentiría el mismo hueco en la panza que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-A ver, hagamos una media luna- les dijo el profesor Cástor, unos minutos antes de terminar la clase.

Ni bien el último Stormenhand estuvo en su lugar, el profesor invitó a todos a tomarse unos minutos antes de irse para mandarle buenos pensamientos y mejores energías a Ghana.

- ¿Y tú qué haces lamentándote?- le increpó Creixell a Lila Elmira, cuando todos guardaban las escobas en los camerinos.

Elmira había estado callada y cabizbaja toda la clase, además, la habían escuchado decirle a Kitty MacDaughtry que la escuela se sentía más vacía sin Ghana, cosa que había hecho que Creixell se pusiera roja de inmediato y empezara a echar humo por la nariz.

-Ghana también era mi amiga- respondió Lila Elmira, tranquilamente- las rondas de delegados no son las mismas sin ella-

-Que asco me das, aprovechándote de lo que le pasó a Ghana para llamar la atención de los demás- le dijo Creixell al pasar a su lado, después de poner los ojos en blanco -¡Artemis! ¿Almorzamos?-

Artemis, que había visto todo desde una esquina al parecer no tan discreta, se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, lamentablemente. Creixell tomó su silencio como una afirmación y con un par de zancadas saltarinas llegó a ella, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó, dejando atrás a Lila Elmira, quieta y desencajada, incapaz de procesar lo que le acababan de decir.

-Qué cara la de Elmira ¿no?- Creixell inició la conversación cuando llegaron al pórtico del Castillo Joven- ni siquiera estuvo cuando se llevaron a Ghana y ya se pone a decir por todas partes que la extraña mucho y que se siente triste ¡Ella! ¡Ja! a Ghana ni siquiera le caía tan bien-

-Deberíamos esperar a Saba- dijo Artemis, mirando hacia todas partes, buscando a su mejor amigo porque suponía que agarrarse de un árbol para evitar ir con Creixell era demasiado.

-El conoce el camino al Comedor- respondió Creixell, resueltamente- o tal vez haya quedado en almorzar con su noviecita-

-No, hoy no le toca- admitió Artemis, seriamente.

Y por alguna razón que no logró comprender, Creixell empezó a carcajearse, retorciéndose mientras caminaba, pero manteniendo el brazo firmemente abrazado al de Artemis.

Mientras Creixell seguía riendo, Artemis giraba la cabeza tanto como le era posible, buscando desesperadamente a su mejor amigo por los pasillos de la escuela, que en ese momento estaban llenos de estudiantes que acababan de terminar sus clases de la mañana. Darkenlords, Valthemoons y Stormenhands caminaban en flujos obvios, en parejas, en grupos pequeños o solos, todos escapando de las aulas de clase y buscando comida o distensión.

O escapar de los Comandos.

Estaban ahí, parados a los laterales de los pasillos, con sus cordones caqui y sus borceguíes negros, mirando atentamente a los alumnos, lanzando advertencias en voz alta y deteniendo a uno que otro, al parecer para hablarles, por el momento. Nadie sabía qué harían después, cuando entraran en confianza.

Artemis notó que mucha gente se subía las capuchas a la cabeza o que pasaban al lado de los Comandos en silencio y sin establecer contacto visual, sobre todo los más pequeños. Y poco a poco, conforme fue adentrándose en la escuela, notó que el bullicio acostumbrado desaparecía. No totalmente, pero era probable que eso también fuera por el momento.

A su lado, Creixell seguía carcajeándose como si nada pasara, aunque era obvio que esa era su forma pequeñita de rebelión frente al control de los Comandos, sobre todo porque habían pasado más de 5 minutos y no dejaba de reírse. Artemis se volteó para verla y preguntarle si es que no le daba miedo que se acercara uno de los Comandos (y advertirle que no pensaba enfermarse para despistar a nadie) y en ese mismo momento vio, sobre el hombro de Creixell, a Sami, caminando en un grupo de chicos de Valthemoon de su curso, probablemente, porque junto a ella estaba su amiga de la nariz grande que siempre le preguntaba si era griega.

- ¡Sami!- gritó Artemis, mientras intentaba zafarse del brazo de Creixell- ¡Sami!- volvió a intentar, tan fuerte la segunda vez que captó la atención de un par de Comandos- ¡Sami!- intentó una tercera, aún más fuerte.

Su mejor amiga se encontraba unos metros delante de ella cuando la escuchó.

Artemis sonrió.

Sami se detuvo, giró la cabeza y empezó a buscarla entre toda la gente que intentaba llegar al Comedor.

Artemis levantó una mano para llamar su atención y justo cuando lo logró, sintió un tirón del brazo que controlaba Creixell.

-Lo olvidaba, Ru nos está esperando con el almuerzo en el patio- le dijo, rápidamente.

Artemis casi ni la oyó, aún intentaba no perder a Sami entre toda la gente. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse cuando Creixell empezó a llevársela a la fuerza y Sami le dedicó una mirada que se debatía entre la desazón y la falta de entendimiento, como si Artemis le acabara de hacer algo malo sin una razón aparente.

Lamentablemente Artemis comprendió todo más tarde, cuando Sami ya le había dado la espalda y había reanudado el paso con sus amigos de Valthemoon. Era en realidad muy sencillo: Artemis era _su _amiga. La amiga de Sami y a veces Sami actuaba como si pretendiera que Artemis no fuera la amiga de nadie más. O tan amiga de nadie (en femenino) más. Entonces, no sólo no le había escrito ni una letra durante las vacaciones de medio año, sino que lo primero que Sami veía de su "mejor amiga" era el brazo de una extraña firmemente pegado al suyo. Y a la extraña que se la llevaba, sonriendo.

Artemis llegó aturdida al patio y a penas notó cuando Creixell dejó de tirar de su brazo y le indicó que se sentara, frente a Ru, encima del mantel que él había extendido en el suelo y que servía como escenario de un picnic improvisado.

-Ay no, Ru- exclamó Creixell, teatralmente, revisando la comida que Ru había llevado- ¿has traído carne? ¡Sabes que le prometí a Ghana que sería vegetariana hasta que ella volviera! No hay manera, me voy a almorzar al Comedor, permiso. Provecho-

La impresión del encuentro con Sami no pasaba cuando Artemis se dio cuenta de que la habían dejado sola con Ru. Le tardó un par de segundos darse cuenta de la situación y de que lo que mandaban las normas de buenas costumbres era sentarse y actuar como una persona normal.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire.

-Le dije a Creixell que quería hablar contigo en privado- confesó Ru, cuando Artemis se sentó frente a él- sin Saba, más bien, por lo de hoy en la mañana-

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Artemis, empezando a entender dónde estaba, con quien y qué era lo que pasaba.

-No viniste a clase-

-Ah, me detuvo un Comando-

-Sí, me enteré-

- ¿Cómo?-

-Tonda-

- ¿Cómo?-

-Sólo Merlín sabe. En fin, Creixell debe estar interrogando a Saba ahora-

-Yo…-

-No te voy a interrogar- le dijo Ru seriamente- sólo quería almorzar contigo- admitió.

Inmediatamente después tomó uno de los platos que había llevado hasta allá (el que tenía un enorme filete encima), se lo puso sobre el regazo y empezó a comer, en silencio.

Cortaba la carne de de un solo tajo y luego la juntaba con un poco de arroz sobre el tenedor y se llevaba todo a la boca con bastante elegancia, al menos para ser un chico. Y comía tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo para saborear la ensalada y quitarle los pedazos de tomate que llevaba, cuadraditos chiquitos que exiliaba en una esquina desierta de su plato.

Sus colmillos sobresalían cada vez que abría la boca para recibir la carne, luego sus labios se sellaban y se movían rítmicamente con cada mordisco que daba. Mordiscos intensos, espaciados entre ellos.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- le preguntó Ru a Artemis, aún atento a su comida- ese es tu plato-

Y le señaló un plato que estaba frente a su rodilla izquierda, cubierto con una telita que levitaba a unos centímetros de la comida, protegiéndola de algún bicho que decidiera volar encima. Artemis acercó el plato a ella, quitó la tela torpemente y descubrió una enorme porción de arroz griego con aceitunas extra al lado de un generoso filete de cordero y ensalada griega. Lechuga con aceitunas y yogurt blanco, básicamente. Y un puñado de aceitunas verdes ascolanas brillantes a un lado.

El corazón de se le aceleró no sólo por el olor de las aceitunas, que penetró sus fosas nasales y llegó directamente a su cerebro provocando un efecto parecido al de los tranquilizantes, sino porque sabía que Ru había fabricado el plato, porque los elfos no los servían así en el Comedor. No con raciones de aceitunas extra ni con aceitunas verdes ascolanas a un lado. Le empezó a latir el corazón fuerte porque se imaginó a Ru, que comía serio frente a ella, buscando a los propios elfos y pidiéndoles que le prepararan el plato de manera muy específica.

Sonrió para sí misma, mirando los pedazos de aceitunas de botija enredados con los granos de arroz. Jamás pensó que nadie, que no fueran Sami o Saba, haría algo así por ella. Sobre todo considerando que Ru detestaba las aceitunas.

La calidez que se esparció por su cuerpo le hizo olvidar momentáneamente a Sami y a los Comandos, de pronto todo estaba bien y era como debía ser, porque Ru estaba frente a ella y le había llevado el mejor almuerzo que podía pedir.

Los dos comieron en silencio, sin intercambiar miradas siquiera, que de cualquier manera no eran necesarias, porque Artemis sabía que Ru estaba con ella tan intensamente como ella estaba con él. Y se sentía bien.

Cuando los dos terminaron de comer juntaron en silencio sus platos y Ru les dio un toquecito con la varita, después del cual empezaron a levitar sobre sus cabezas y desaparecieron haciendo "plin".

-Es la manera de los elfos de llevarse la vajilla que sale del Comedor- explicó Ru, mirando a Artemis por primera vez- pero eso ya lo sabes-

Artemis lo miró sin entender mientras se ponían de pié.

-Los elfos domésticos supieron inmediatamente para quién era la comida que pedí- explicó Ru.

Su expresión era imposible de descifrar, estaba serio, pero tenía las cejas levantadas y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a reír. O le empezaría a gritar. O a reprochar.

-Lo que significa- continuó- que eres invitada regular en las cocinas-

-Saba y yo las encontramos hace un par de años- respondió Artemis, por causa de la extraña necesidad de explicarse- no están bien escondidas-

Ru soltó una risita. Artemis lo miró fijamente, no entendía por qué se portaba así.

-Eres genial- le dijo él, sonriendo de a pocos- eres tan genial- repitió, acercándosele para tomar su mano.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de Ru.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en primero mientras yo pasaba las tardes con Marcus, tirándole piedritas a los kappas? Descubriendo las cocinas- le dijo Ru y Artemis quiso corregirlo porque no las había encontrado en primero, sino en segundo, pero lo vio tan emocionado que se contuvo- ¿qué hacías mientras Creixell y yo jugábamos Ponle la Cola a Elmira el año pasado? Aprendías a hacer el _patronus…_ es…-

La expresión de Artemis detuvo a Ru en seco, es más, hasta hizo que le soltara la mano (aunque tal vez fue el hecho de que ella aflojara la presión) y la mirara como ella lo había estado mirando minutos atrás: con duda.

No era para menos.

La curiosidad de Ru era insaciable y venía bien emparejada con su perspicacia y su muy desarrollada atención a las cosas que lo rodeaban. Las cocinas y su _patronus_ eran sólo el inicio… y de sólo comprender eso Artemis sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Ru se detuviera ahí? De que dejara de querer saber cosas sobre ella, o de que simplemente se hiciera de la vista gorda e ignorara las miles de señales que apuntaban a la gran caja de Pandora que era Artemis. Tal vez con esas dos cosas estaría satisfecho, tal vez se enorgullecería de tenerla a su lado, de tener a Artemis, que era tan genial porque podía hacer un _patronus_. Y ya. O tal vez le gustaría saber más. Y se enteraría de que Saltaba. No era muy difícil, sólo bastaba un comentario de Adrian Acutus y Dan Bryce, que estaban en el grupo de gente anti Viper. El mismo lugar en el que estaban Alea y Lupo Munin, dos miembros del equipo de esgrima que capitaneaba Gerard Greenhouse, el traidor al que Artemis aún no traicionaba. Pero Ru sabría eso también. Luego, por ponerse a pensar tanto en ella recordaría el día en el que conocieron a las Lámpades y recordaría el truco de magia extra que utilizó para salvarlos a todos. Tal vez ya se preguntaba eso, todas las noches. Y también por sus continuas visitas a la enfermería… y sólo bastaba enfocar bien los ojos para darse cuenta de que estas se incrementaban entre marzo y abril _¿Y por qué Artemis se enferma siempre en marzo y abril?_ Entonces todo se juntaría, en un golpe de perspicacia y uniría las pistas y sólo tendría que seguirla un día hasta sus reuniones con Gamma para saber que ella explotaba. Que explotaba una vez al año en el aniversario del ataque de los Dementores que custodiaban Azkaban, la cárcel en la que su padre había estado preso por más de diez años. ¿Y preso por qué? Porque es Sirius Black, que salió perdiendo de un enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Razón por la cual ella, Artemis Black, tenía la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo derecho. Y ya, ahí estaba ella, sin secretos que la cubrieran.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ru.

-Ah, sí-

- ¿Vamos a tirarle piedritas a los kappa?- le preguntó, sonriendo- a veces se las comen, así que no les estaríamos haciendo tanto daño-

Artemis asintió, evitando mirarlo.

No volvieron a tomarse de la mano en todo el camino a la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, pero la conversación ligera que mantuvieron tranquilizó bastante a Artemis, quien descubrió que lanzarle piedras a los kappa era una actividad mucho más entretenida de lo que sonaba.

Al final del día, cuando Ru le dio un beso a escondidas, antes de entrar a la sala común, Artemis se dijo que tal vez había exagerado las cosas y que era muy probable que Ru estuviera contento con saber lo genial que era por poder hacer un _patronus_ y comer directamente de las cocinas.

_-Repetirse mucho una idea es el primer paso para empezar a creerla, al menos en lo que concierne a la gente desesperada- le susurró Harry, entrando a la sala común de Stormenhand detrás de ella._

Artemis se quedó quieta unos segundos, procesando la sorpresa que le había provocado la aparición repentina de Harry (hacía mucho que no lo veía) y el comentario incisivo que este le había lanzado.

* * *

-Así que, Creixell me arrincona, me interroga y no me deja verte todo el día- fue lo primero que le dijo Saba al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en la sala común para ir a tomar desayuno al Castillo Joven- ¿está oficialmente desquiciada por la ausencia de Ghana o Ru te hizo lo mismo?-

-Ru me hizo lo mismo- mintió Artemis inmediatamente.

En realidad Ru había pasado todo el segundo periodo de clases junto a ella, pero no la había interrogado.

-Ah, qué bueno- suspiró Saba, aliviado.

- ¿Bueno?- preguntó Artemis.

-Sí, bueno. Significa que no me están interrogando a mí nomás- admitió Saba, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿alguna noticia de Greenhouse?-

-No lo veo desde Grecia-

- ¿Alguna noticia de Lutz?-

-No lo veo desde ayer-

-Interesante… ah y Creixell ya me pidió que le enseñara a hacer el _patronus_-

- ¿Qué?- Artemis soltó un chillido tan fuerte que asustó a las criaturas del Lago de Stormenhand que nadaban pegadas al borde del Paso.

Saba asintió, sonriendo de costado, lo que ocasionó que las criaturas que nadaban pegadas al borde del Paso produjeran un sonido muy parecido a un suspiro gutural. Lo que llamó la atención de la gente del agua, los kelpies y, por supuesto, los kappas, que emergieron de las profundidades y mantuvieron la mirada clavada en el elfo, como girasoles siguiendo al sol, haciendo que éste decidiera subirse la capucha lo más disimuladamente que podía.

-Todavía no llegamos al Bosque- le dijo Artemis, aguantando una risita.

-Sí bueno, las Lámpades están locas y quién sabe cuándo atacarán. Cállate- el elfo miró a Artemis de reojo y luego miró al frente, con dignidad- en fin, para poder enseñarle el _patronus_ a Creixell deberíamos primero hablar con Sami ¿no crees?-

-La vi ayer- recordó Artemis, de pronto.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Saba, en voz alta, haciendo que las criaturas, que no habían dejado de mirarlo un solo segundo, se movieran con excitación, lo que provocó que en el Lago de formaran olas, que chocaron contra el Paso y salpicaron a quienes lo cruzaban, incluidos Saba y Artemis- ¿hablaste con ella?- preguntó Saba, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por ignorar todo, pero hablando en voz casi inaudible.

-No- respondió Artemis, aún aguantando la risa- estaba pasando y creo que no me vio-

El recuerdo de Sami, que había quedado en un segundo plano tras una tarde fabulosa con Ru, regresó a Artemis con un hincón en el pecho. Una sensación que, sabía, iba a ser difícil sacudirse.

-Si mientes, al menos ten la decencia de no sentirte tan culpable- soltó Saba, secamente- y de explicarme por qué lo has hecho-

La risa se le secó de golpe y en cambio Artemis le dirigió una mirada furiosa al elfo y lo dejó caminando solo y sorprendido, a la merced de las criaturas que no dejaban de contemplar su caminar elegante y pausado, sin importar que ella hubiera empezado a dar de zancadas que empezaban a parecer pasos de carrera.

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana, no intercambiaron miradas ni hicieron público el reconocimiento de la presencia del uno o del otro. La situación fue apoyada por el hecho de que tanto en el desayuno, como en el almuerzo y en cualquier momento que pasara fuera de algún salón de clases Saba fue acosado intensamente por sus admiradoras, quienes demostraron que lo que había pasado en la mañana, en el Paso, era sólo el aperitivo del banquete que toda criatura con sentidos pensaba darse de Saba.

El elfo jamás había sido tan asediado en su vida, ni siquiera durante sus primeros días en Goldenwand, después de que se corriera el chisme de que un niño que brillaba había sido escogido para Stormenhand. Niñas, niños, púberes, adolescentes, jóvenes, fantasmas, cuadros, criaturas, en fin, seres de diferente procedencia y diferente credo amanecieron con la brújula apuntando a Saba y vibrando de urgencia por verlo. Incluso las (y los) Delegados y Comandos se tomaban la libertad de distraerse de sus funciones momentáneamente, para vigilar los pasos de un Saba que intentaba mantener la compostura.

Artemis lo veía caminando metros delante de ella, por los pasillos que llevaban a sus clases, con la cabeza (porque la multitud no le dejaba ver más) erguida y tensa, derecha, haciendo que su mentón se levantara ligeramente. Repetía algo en su cabeza, obviamente. Un mantra, un recuerdo, una conversación con su padre o con su abuelo. Daba un poco de pena verlo así.

-Te aseguro que esto no va a ser un problema- le dijo Saba a Ru, cuando se encontraron en la puerta del salón de Runas, la última clase del día.

Ru estaba parapetado tras la puerta semiabierta del salón, observando atentamente el espectáculo que sucedía justo frente a él: había un grupo de chicas de todos los señoríos, formas, tamaños y olores esparcidas por los espacios libres, haciendo guardia. Algunas sentadas en el piso, atentas a páginas de libros que estaban de cabeza, otras conversando como si no les importara nada y algunas sin molestarse en fingir que estaban por algo más que por Saba, así que lo miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y pestañeando lo más rápido que podían.

Artemis, que llegó poco después que Saba y se refugió junto a él y frente a Ru, pegada a la pared del salón, vio por primera vez a su mejor amigo a la cara y notó las marcas de cansancio que ya ni se molestaba en ocultar. La rabia que le ocasionaba el asunto de la mañana mutó, y de pronto ya no apuntaba a Saba, sino a las admiradoras, como de costumbre, así que acarició resueltamente el mango de su espada (acción que captó unas cuantas miradas, que empezaron a ponerse nerviosas) pero Ru la detuvo, justo cuando planeaba ondear un poco la capa para que la vaina de la espada quedara del todo descubierta y las admiradoras de Saba huyeran despavoridas.

-No es lo más sabio- le dijo Ru, sin mirarla- hay un par de Comandos por ahí… y no sabemos si las nuevas normas de Viper permitirán el uso libre de tu espada-

- ¿Hay nuevas normas?- preguntó Artemis.

Ru asintió.

-¡Ja! lo sabía- gruñó Saba, golpeando la pared con el puño- Lutz es un bastardo, pero no se juega con esas cosas-

Delante de ellos, cruzando el marco de la puerta, en el pasillo, las admiradoras de Saba se codearon entre ellas y empezaron a murmurar, emocionadas por la demostración de carácter del elfo.

-Necesitamos ese libro de normas- susurró el elfo, ignorando a sus admiradoras, aunque empezaba a ser obvio que no iba a poder hacer eso por mucho más- pregúntale a Tonda si lo puede conseguir-

-Elfo, no creo que debamos hablar de eso frente a…- Ru señaló con la cabeza a las admiradoras, un poco nervioso por la reacción que Saba pudiera tener- y ¿cómo diablos sabías que… ya sabes quién… me dijo todo eso?-

-Se estupidizan cuando lo ven- explicó Artemis, hablando encima un resoplido de Saba- podrías salir desnudo y decirle a las Comandos que están ahí que Viper es un grandísimo hijo de todo-lo-que-se-te-ocurra y no pasa nada. Ni siquiera entienden bien a Saba cuando dice oraciones largas-

- ¿En serio?- exclamó Ru, mirando a las admiradoras de Saba con una mezcla de sorpresa y pena- esas chicas están—

-Tonda es la única persona que podría saber a ciencia cierta del nuevo reglamento- cortó Saba- a menos que tengamos a un espía entre los Comandos-

-Nadie se metería tan dentro de la mierda- Ru asintió- Tonda tiene sus maneras, oscuras, pero es de confianza, en serio. Jamás sería un Comando o algo así—

- ¿Viper puede estar tarde?- esa vez fue Artemis la que cortó a Ru.

Su cuerpo se escarapeló por tantas razones simultáneamente que por un segundo pensó que las hormigas la estaban invadiendo. Pero no. Era simplemente el peso del secreto de Greenhouse y la confirmación de que Ru no tomaría bien la noticia.

Él la miró con una ceja en alto sin intenciones de responder a su pregunta y más bien formularle un par, pero gracias a Merlín y a sus artes, Creixell irrumpió en el salón con un resoplido.

- ¡Esas tías están locas!- exclamó, riendo, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y las miraba de reojo sobre el hombro- ¿qué tal el humor, Saba?- preguntó, cuando lo vio, medio oculto tras la pared del salón.

-Inmejorable- respondió el elfo.

- ¿No sería mejor si cerráramos la puerta?-

-No, saben que está aquí- respondió Artemis, cubriendo el silencio de su mejor amigo- mejor dejar que se sacien-

-Bueno, ustedes son los que tienen experiencia en estas cosas- Creixell se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y, con un sacudón de su varita, mandó su morral hasta el último asiento pegado a la esquina izquierda del salón- y hablando de experiencia… ¿pensaste en el asuntillo que te pedí, Saba?-

- ¿Te parece que tengo tiempo como para ir pensando por ahí, Creixell?-

-Tampoco es tan difícil y si no quieres tomar una decisión se lo pregunto a Artemis y ya está. A ver: Artemis ¿te gustaría enseñarnos el _patronus_?-

-No deberíamos hablar de eso- dijo Artemis, dándole un vistazo al salón vacío- Viper puede llegar- en realidad no quería hablar de eso porque no quería poner en discusión la enseñanza del _patronus. _Sin Sami le parecía incorrecto. Y extremadamente tedioso.

Los cuatro miraron fijamente el pasillo por unos segundos, por si lograban avistar a alguien a la lejanía. Pero nada, ni Viper, ni algún otro alumno, sólo las admiradoras de Saba, que al parecer habían empezado a correr la voz de que su elfo favorito estaba en el salón/despacho de Viper.

- ¿Bueno?- preguntó Creixell al rato.

-No sé- admitió Artemis, seriamente.

Ru la miró a los ojos como cuando los dos estaban solos, Artemis intentó mantener el contacto sin que Saba se diera cuenta.

Por suerte, una vez más, las pisadas fuertes de alguien en el pasillo los distrajeron. Los cuatro se alejaron de la puerta, en un reflejo, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que era Marcus el que estaba llegando, dando de zancadas entre las admiradoras de Saba, sin prestarles mayor atención.

- ¿No te ha dicho tu mamá que recojas tus juguetes cuando termines de jugar?- le preguntó seriamente a Saba, pero antes de que el elfo pudiera encajarle un puñetazo en el hombro, se dirigió a Ru- han cancelado la clase- y luego a todos- ¿se puede saber qué hacen metidos acá?-

- ¿Qué? Nadie nos dijo nada- protestó Creixell.

-Viper lo puso en El Tablón-

- ¿Qué Tablón? ¿Hay un Tablón? Si sabías ¿por qué no nos dijiste, bastardo?-

-El tablón de anuncios que está en la puerta del Comedor y que servía para poner anuncios normales- explicó Marcus- es ahora El Tablón. El lugar en donde Viper pone anuncios suyos, de asuntos suyos. Y me enteré porque me encontré con Joshua en el baño y me dijo-

-Viper es un grandísimo…- pero antes de exclamar cualquier cosa, Creixell tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y la exhaló suavemente, con los ojos cerrados- dirigir la rabia hacia un mejor objetivo- recitó- bueno, Artemis, Saba, espero su respuesta-

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Marcus.

-Les he pedido que nos enseñen el _patronus_-

-Uh, eso estaría elegante-

Artemis y Saba intercambiaron una mirada de desolación que fue interceptada por Ru.

-Podemos discutirlo en la reunión de mañana en la noche- dijo él, aún mirándolos- también hablaremos sobre El Tablón y el nuevo libro de normas-

- ¿Mañana hay reunión?- preguntó Creixell, perdiendo todo el interés que tenía en Artemis y Saba y dedicándoselo todo a Ru- no tenía idea-

-Se me acaba de ocurrir- admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros- dijiste que hoy no podías. ¿Los convocas, por favor?-

-De inmediato- Creixell sonrió y caminó resueltamente al centro del salón- ¿me cierran la puerta, porfa?-

Ru cerró la puerta unos segundos más tarde, porque ni Marcus, ni Artemis ni Saba atinaron a hacer algo. Para los tres, el camino correcto hacia el resto de los miembros de su pequeño club anti Viper empezaba por salir del salón, no por encerrarse ahí.

¿Tal vez usaría los pasillos secretos para llegar a los salones de clase?

Poco probable, pensó Artemis, porque casi no habían tenido contacto con los pasillos desde que recuperaron el pequeño pedazo que estaba infestado de boggarts, en las mazmorras. Además, Creixell no caminaba hacia las paredes o buscaba trampillas en el piso. Estaba parada en medio del salón, frente a una carpeta, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en ella y los brazos rectos, recibiendo todo su peso.

-Mírenla- les dijo Ru.

Artemis, al igual que Marcus y Saba, le prestaron aún más atención.

Susurraba. En un latín perfecto.

-_Cras… noctis… voco Tonda. Cras… noctis… voco Dan. Cras… noctis… voco Adrian. Cras… noctis… voco Lupo. Cras… noctis… voco…-_

Uno a uno los nombres de los miembros del club anti Viper, a excepción de quienes estaban presentes, fueron recitados por Creixell justo después de las palabras cras, noctis y voco. Que según Artemis y su conocimiento avanzado de latín significaban: mañana, noche y llamo. O convoco.

Convoco para mañana en la noche.

Era justo lo que le acababa de pedir Ru que hiciera, llamar a los demás para una reunión al día siguiente en la noche. Un encantamiento convocatorio, claramente, pero ¿de qué tipo? Porque Creixell no había usado la varita una sola vez.

-Parece- les dijo Creixell ni bien acabó, mirándolos con una sonrisa a pesar de estar notoriamente agotada- que Artemis y Saba no son las únicas personas con ases bajo la manga ¿ah?- se secó el sudor de la frente con mucho esfuerzo- ¿qué tal?-

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- le preguntó Marcus.

- ¿No lo reconoces?- preguntó a su vez Creixell, un poco desilusionada- es mi Encantamiento Oculto… ay- las rodillas le fallaron y pudo sostenerse de pié a penas, usando la fuerza de sus brazos.

Ru corrió a ayudarla.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- le dijo, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse- muy bien-

-No tan bien- peleó Creixell, en un susurro- mira como estoy y ni siquiera los llamé a ustedes cuatro-

-Tal vez si la próxima te tomas un tiempo entre cada nombre y no los dices de porrazo, no te cansarás tan rápido- argumentó Ru, como quien le habla a un niño entristecido porque no logró cruzar la pasarela alta de barrotes de un parque.

-Tienes razón, no he intentado eso…-

-Además la orden era larga-

-Sí…-

-Y no ha pasado mucho desde que controlaste el Encantamiento-

-No deberías engreírme tanto-

-Shhh, Creixell, relájate-

Sólo bastó que Ru le acariciara la cabeza un par de veces a Creixell para que esta se chorreara en la silla que ocupaba, dormida. O tal vez inconsciente.

Artemis se había quedado sin habla. Primero, por lo que el Encantamiento Oculto de Creixell había hecho con su cuerpo: le acababa de drenar toda la energía. Nombre tras nombre, orden tras orden, y con cada una, el sudor se hacía más abundante y el color desaparecía de sus mejillas. O eso suponía, porque la debilidad de Creixell se le hizo obvia recién cuando le temblaron las rodillas.

Ese tenía que ser un Encantamiento de dimensiones mucho mayores a las que podía imaginar, como para deteriorar a alguien con tanta energía así de rápido.

Lo segundo que le sorprendía hasta dejarla sin habla era Ru. El orgullo con el que miraba a Creixell mientras usaba su Encantamiento Oculto, la rapidez con la que acudía a ayudarla y la ternura con la que la trataba, como si fuera una niña muy pequeña y muy enferma que sólo quería salir a jugar. Pero por sobre todas las cosas le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que tomaba todo. El agotamiento, el sudor, ¡hasta parecía que había inducido el desmayo de Creixell!

Y en ese momento la ponía con cuidado en su espalda.

- ¿Te la vas a llevar a cuestas?- le preguntó Marcus.

-Ajá-

- ¿A dónde?-

-A la Fortaleza-

- ¿No deberías llevarla a la enfermería?-

-No, lo único que Creixell necesita es dormir un rato en su cama… y el té que le hacía Ghana, pero creo que era algo que traía de su casa, así que ni idea, le daré chocolate, supongo-

Nadie dijo nada más. La sola mención de Ghana tocó una fibra sensible en las cuatro personas que estaban despiertas en ese salón. Y asintieron, mientras salían.

Artemis comprendió, entonces, que Ru actuaba así, extrañamente tierno, cálido y paciente por Creixell, para que ella no sintiera en ningún momento la ausencia de Ghana, situación que, probablemente, le succionara la alegría con tanta rapidez como su Encantamiento Oculto le succionaba la energía.

Las admiradoras de Saba no dijeron una sola palabra cuando los vieron salir del salón, con el cuerpo de Creixell a cuestas de Ru. Mantuvieron un silencio obediente (porque Saba se había puesto un dedo en los labios) y obnubilado mientras seguían al objeto de sus afectos y lo veían desaparecer por el corredor, seguido por lo que probablemente percibieron como un grupo de troles borrosos que interrumpían la visión.

-Bueno, cuál es el plan- preguntó Saba, cuando llegaron al corredor principal- ¿caminar guapos y elegantes frente a las narices de los Comandos?-

-Exactamente- respondió Ru, acomodándose a Creixell en la espalda- diremos que se ha desmayado practicando su Encantamiento Oculto. Ninguna de nuestras varitas tiene un encantamiento sospechoso en la punta, porque acabamos de tener Pociones y Ursa nos obligó a usarlas para congelar la mezcla en el aire-

-Mientras más cerca del peligro, más lejos del peligro- recitó Saba.

Ru asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hay dos cosas que todo Stormenhand que se precie de serlo debe poder hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados y con tres extremidades amputadas: andar por el Bosque libremente, sin perderse (en caso de que se pierda, encontrarse al segundo) y huir de algún lugar sin ser notado. Por extensión, llegar a un lugar sin ser notado.

El rumor decía que las nuevas generaciones habían desarrollado esas dos cualidades con una rapidez que daba miedo y que, al menos en ese año, no había Stormenhand de primero a sétimo que no supiera deslizarse como un fantasma por donde quisiera y hasta donde quisiera, aunque fueran altos y pesados, como Artemis Black, quien se escurrió por pasillos, esquinas y resquicios, hasta llegar a su destino: el baño de mujeres de la primera planta de la Torre de Valthemoon.

Cuando llegó miró a sus costados, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, y dio dos toques a la puerta espaciados por diez segundos.

- ¿Contraseña?- le respondió una voz ronca desde adentro.

-Elmira apesta-

El seguro de la puerta se descorrió, Artemis la empujó con cuidado y entró.

En Goldenwand todos los baños de chicas eran iguales: una fila larga de lavaderos con un espejo enorme al frente que cubría toda la pared y atrás, una pasarela de cerámica de por lo menos quince metros de longitud flanqueada por dos filas de cubículos con puertas e inodoros dentro. Todo muy limpio y muy blanco, tanto que daba la impresión de que un batallón de elfos domésticos hipocondríacos estaba a cargo del mantenimiento. Por eso Artemis veía con extrañeza la larga tela de cuadritos puesta en la pasarela, con comida servida, y chicos y chicas de todos los señoríos sentados ahí, comiendo y conversando como si estuvieran en el Comedor durante el almuerzo.

- ¿Tuviste alguna complicación?- le preguntó Ru, el encargado de vigilar la puerta.

-No- respondió Artemis, como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¡Ustedes los Stormenhand son unas serpientes!- exclamó Dan Bryce sonriendo sorprendido, desde el centro de la tela, levantando un vaso como si estuviera haciendo un brindis- los demás llegamos aquí sudando, muertos de miedo porque casi nos agarran en cada esquina y ustedes llegan como si la Fortaleza estuviera aquí al frente-

-Ven a servirte algo, Artemis- le invitó Alea Brown, sobre las risas que provocó el comentario de Dan Bryce.

Artemis fue directamente junto a Saba, que estaba sentado entre Alea y Marcus, sorbiendo de su taza humeante.

-Bueno, ya que llegó el último integrante del grupo- Alexis Tonda se puso de pié, sacudiéndose migas de pan del regazo- tengo algo urgente que decir… ¿puedo?- preguntó, volviéndose hacia Ru, que seguía apoyado en la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados.

-Claro- respondió Ru con naturalidad.

-Bueno…- Alexis Tonda sonrió nerviosamente. Artemis notó que era bastante guapo, incluso cuando no se esforzaba por serlo- tenemos una complicación- dijo- me he enterado, por una fuente de confianza, que Viper tiene a un grupo de Comandos encubiertos-

- ¿Qué?- chilló Creixell.

A Artemis se le escarapeló la piel. Greenhouse. Greenhouse.

Tonda asintió.

-Su función sería diferente a la de los Comandos regulares- continuó- por lo que sé y por lo que deduzco, no tienen la potestad de detener a nadie, pero lo que pueden hacer y de hecho, la razón de su existir, es tomar todos los datos de quien comete alguna falta o alguna provocación o alguna cosa que se considere sospechosa-

-Son espías. Delatores- apuntó Adrian Acutus, seriamente.

-Exacto. Y tampoco son cualquier clase de espías, Viper ha escogido entre los alumnos no Invisibles con las mejores notas-

Greenhouse.

-Así que Saba, Morea y yo somos sospechosos- dijo Adrian Acutus- deberían interrogarnos-

Todos los miraron en silencio.

-No es necesario- respondió Ru, rompiendo la incomodidad- confío en ustedes-

-Gente, están perdiendo el punto- Tonda recobró la atención de todos levantando la voz- Viper está desplegando toda su astucia en este asunto y no está tomando nada por sentado. Ha creado un nuevo libro de normas del que nadie tiene idea, se rodea de gente muy capaz y ahora esto…-

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- preguntó Lupo Munin.

-Tenemos que comprometernos tanto como él, tenemos que ser tan calculadores como él. Y ser mil veces más cuidadosos de lo que estamos siendo ahora. Tenemos que estar constantemente preparados para que nos atrape. Bueno, lo hizo ¿y ahora? Plan B y si malogra nuestro plan B, pues pondremos en marcha el C y si es que no funciona, el D ¿me entienden?-

-Espera, espera… ¿cómo es eso de nuevo libro de normas?- preguntó Alea Brown.

-Viper puso en funcionamiento una nueva normativa desde el primer día de clase-

-Sin anunciarlo públicamente en la cena de bienvenida, eso no se puede-

-En teoría sí, porque los reglamentos se renuevan cada tres años, por órdenes de la Trinidad, es algo que nadie sabe porque nunca cambia nada, digo, casi nunca hay cosas nuevas que regular… y Viper aprovechó la oportunidad-

- ¿Y cómo está eso?- preguntó Morea Nash, la chica de Darkenlord que estaba junto a Dan Bryce- supongo que terrible-

-Tengo copias para ustedes- les dijo Alexis Tonda, acercándose a su morral y sacando de él unos cuantos ejemplares del nuevo libro de normas, encuadernados en cuero. Se los dio a Creixell para que los repartiera- parecen diarios, es lo mejor que pude hacer para camuflarlos… porsiacaso siempre lleven una pluma en el bolsillo-

- ¿Es ilegal tener estas cosas?- preguntó Ru.

-No, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso, sobre todo sabiendo que cualquiera puede estar prestándonos atención-

Artemis miró a Alexis Tonda y a su copia del reglamento (que parecía un diario personal cualquiera) alternativamente. Algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Te están espiando, verdad?- preguntó Artemis, sin poder contenerse.

El silencio inundó el baño de chicas conforme los ocupantes iban enmudeciendo de acuerdo a la rapidez de sus pensamientos, que aprehendían poco a poco la concatenación de datos proporcionados por Alexis Tonda y percepciones proporcionadas por sus sentidos. Espías. Nervios. Cautela.

Y él era Alexis Tonda, después de todo, el estudiante que lo sabía todo de todos, la voz que autorizaba los chismes que corrían por Goldenwand, desde los más ínfimos hasta los realmente gruesos. Tenía un poder interesante entre manos. Su fama había logrado que llegara al punto de que nadie cuestionaba su autoridad, si él decía algo, debía ser verdad. Era obvio que Viper lo tendría en cuenta. O que alguno de los Comandos se lo haría notar.

Supremo Concejal de Disciplina, mire a este alumno: consigue y manipula información. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Porque no llama la atención lo suficiente como para dejar de ser Invisible, sus notas son mediocres, no hace deportes, él mismo es un rumor. Bien, espíenlo.

¿Espíenlo?

¿Viper diría eso? Sabiendo todo el beneficio que podría conseguir de Tonda, ¿_sólo_ haría eso?

Tonda sudaba y hablaba apurado como si le quedara poco tiempo. Había convertido libritos insignificantes en diarios para no llamar la atención. Y lo peor, tras la pregunta, se había quedado callado, mirando a Artemis con los ojos desencajados.

-Ustedes los Valthemoon de verdad apestan guardando secretos bajo presión- soltó Adrian Acutus.

Y los ojos que antes habían estado alternándose entre Artemis y Tonda, se dirigieron a él.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de frente- invitó Lupo Munin, dando la impresión de que esa sería su última cortesía con Acutus.

-Solo confirmo lo que la señorita Black ha expuesto- respondió el Darkenlord, señalando a Artemis, tranquilamente.

-No, no estás confirmando nada, estás implicando algo, no seas cobarde y admítelo- gruñó Lupo Munin, empezando a apretar la mandíbula.

- ¿Por qué sigues tratando de hundir a un compañero de tu propio señorío?- contraatacó Adrian Acutus, con el mismo cinismo que de costumbre.

- ¡Déjense de estupideces!- cortó Alea- maldita sea, estamos en medio de algo y a ustedes no se les ocurre nada mejor que provocarse como idiotas…-

- ¿Tonda?- llamó Creixell- ¿por qué no nos explicas bien lo que está pasando?-

-Hay más ¿no?- intervino Ru, despegándose de su puesto junto a la puerta del baño- no sólo te están espiando, ha hablado contigo, Viper te ha propuesto que seas uno de sus espías-

- ¿Qué?- chilló Morea Nash- creo que te estás pasando, Ru-

-Ustedes pequeños Stormenhand…- por fin, Tonda tomó la palabra- los he subestimado- miró a Artemis y a Ru- pero son todos unos detectives- sonrió- se los iba a decir, de todas maneras. Tal vez no hoy… pero lo iba a hacer, lo juro por la esencia de Valthemoon- mientras decía "la esencia de Valthemoon" trazó un asterisco en su frente y luego mantuvo dos dedos de la misma mano en alto, a la altura de su cabeza, Lupo Munin hizo lo mismo, casi a la vez- me ofrecieron ser espía de Viper. Un Comando Oculto. Ya, sí. Lo acepto. Lo hicieron antes de que empezaran las vacaciones y obviamente dije que no, pero durante el ofrecimiento me dieron todos los datos que les he dado ahora-

- ¿Y Viper te dejo ir así nomás con toda la información?- preguntó Creixell, incrédula.

-No. Porque no fue Viper quien habló conmigo-

- ¿Hay profesores metidos en esto?- preguntó Marcus, saltando.

-No, fue otro alumno-

Artemis sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y en ese preciso momento, Tonda la miró a los ojos, significativamente.

- ¿Y por qué recién nos dices esto ahora?- preguntó Lupo, desviando la atención de Tonda- sé que es la segunda reunión, pero… saber lo de los espías es básico para la supervivencia, hermano-

-Tenía que saber si los Comandos Ocultos seguían funcionando-

-Entonces cuál es el trato- preguntó Ru, acercándose- ¿cómo te dejaron ir?-

-Juré por la esencia de Valthemoon no hacer correr ningún tipo de información en la red de chismes. Y no lo he hecho- Tonda esbozó una sonrisita de autosuficiencia que compartió con Lupo Munin.

- ¿Y quién fue el imbécil que no supo formular bien la promesa?- le preguntó él.

El corazón de Artemis se saltó un latido y luego empezó a golpetear contra su pecho como un animal desbocado.

Estaba tan claro para ella que no necesitó de otra de las miradas de reojo de Tonda para confirmarlo. Claro como si lo hubiera visto en el Pensadero, como si lo estuviera viendo en ese momento: la persona que se le había acercado a Tonda antes de las vacaciones no era otra que Gerard Greenhouse.

Y estaba a punto de ser delatado.

Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que distraer a todos.

-Un imbécil, en serio- admitió Tonda, asintiendo- nadie menos—

Artemis deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo lo más rápido que pudo, sin idea de qué conjurar una vez que hubiera empuñado su varita, pero antes de que tuviera que hacerlo, algo pasó: todos los inodoros sonaron y se revolvieron, como si veinte estudiantes se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para jalar la palanca a la vez.

Todos se pusieron de pié. Es más, unos cuantos, como Alea, Ru y Creixell, empuñaron sus varitas, señalando a un cubículo en especial. Otros, como Morea y Marcus, corrieron a la puerta, aunque sólo se mantuvieron a su lado, sin abrirla.

Esperaron unos segundos en silencio sepulcral, atentos a cualquier ruido. Pero nada.

-_Homenum revelio- _susurró Alea Brown- atentos- les dijo a todos.

Nuevamente nada. El encantamiento no reveló la presencia de nadie en ese lugar.

Ru suspiró sonoramente.

-Protegimos el baño de empezar- les dijo a todos, para tranquilizarlos- lo que fuera que se haya colado, elfo doméstico, bicho, lo que sea, no ha entendido nada de lo que conversamos-

Una a una, las personas que ocupaban el baño fueron volviendo a sus lugares, ligeramente conmovidas por el susto que los había sacado de una profunda concentración. Pero por suerte, pensó Artemis, nadie parecía recordar que Tonda estaba a punto de hacer una gran revelación. Ni siquiera él mismo.

-Tal vez es la manera que tienen los elfos domésticos de decirnos que nos larguemos antes de que nos acusen- dijo Morea, empezando a recoger los platos con su varita.

-No nos podemos ir sin llegar a acuerdos en un par de temas por lo menos- admitió Ru- el primero: según lo que ha dicho Tonda sobre los espías y todo eso, conviene mantener un perfil bajo. Es más, ser alumnos ejemplares a partir de ahora, memorizar el reglamento y no salirnos de la norma, en la medida de lo posible. Vamos a jugar el juego de Viper… por ahora-

-Me gusta como funciona tu mentecita retorcida, Stormenhand- le dijo Lupo Munin, sonriendo. Comprendiendo.

Artemis también sonrió de medio labio, mientras se abanicaba con una mano, por alguna razón había empezado a sentir muchísimo calor.

-Y como tenemos que prepararnos- continuó Creixell- ¿les parece si empezamos a aprender de nosotros mismos? Digo, a intercambiar encantamientos y cosas así, nos serviría también como un ejercicio de confianza y de… compenetración…- agregó, con dificultad- como para… conocernos y…- suspiró- lo siento, a mi mejor amiga se le dan bien explicar estas cosas, pero a mi no. Y ella tendría una idea como esta. Juntarnos, practicar juntos, hacernos camaradas ¿me entienden?-

-Sí- Dan Bryce asintió, emocionado- creo que los mayores podríamos preparar algunas cosas para enseñarles-

-Artemis y Saba pueden hacer el _patronus_- soltó Creixell, sin ninguna excusa.

Todos los miraron.

-Me encantaría ver eso- chilló Morea, quien ya había terminado de levantar todos los servicios, por su cuenta.

-Tranquila, elfo doméstico- Dan Bryce le pasó una mano por el cabello, lentamente- no sabemos si pueden hacerlo siempre-

-Sí, sí pueden- apoyó Ru- los hemos visto-

Las miradas incrédulas de los mayores los ofendieron tanto como la imposición que significaban las intervenciones de Creixell y Ru. Pero como se sentían atrapados, ni Artemis ni Saba dijeron una sola palabra.

- ¿Nos pueden enseñar?- preguntó Alea Brown.

Artemis y Saba se miraron y miraron al resto, sin saber qué más hacer que asentir.

-Genial- continuó Alea- si no les molesta, me gustaría encargarme de la sección Encantamientos… creo que sé por donde va la cosa-

- ¿Por dónde es eso?- preguntó Adrian Acutus.

-Defensa. ¿No? Lo que dijo Tonda de que si el plan A falla, entonces vamos al B y si no, luego al C. Tenemos que tener la herramienta lista para actuar. Estoy pensando en encantamientos despistadotes, en algunos que ayuden a diluir un poco la memoria, a defenderse, el _patronus_, por supuesto, a ocultarse…-

-Perfecto- Ru asintió emocionado- es justo lo que necesitamos, Alea está encargada de eso-

-Genial, genial-

-Entonces, jugamos su juego- retomó Dan Bryce- hacemos caso a las normas, pasamos por alto sus abusos-

-Le hacemos creer a Viper que la escuela es suya- acotó Lupo Munin.

-Así cuando ataquemos, no sabrá qué lo golpeó- terminó Ru.

- ¿Entonces vamos a ir a por todo?- preguntó Morea, con un temor que no pudo ocultar.

Nadie le respondió.

-Eso es todo por ahora- finalizó Ru, después de un prolongado silencio- Goldenwand resiste-

-Goldenwand resiste- respondieron todos.

* * *

_Fortaleza de Stormenhand. Ahora._

Artemis se detuvo, sobresaltada y tomó a Saba del brazo a la vez que lo miraba, alarmada. Algo acababa de sonar muy cerca de su oreja, pero hacia adentro, como si le hablaran desde dentro de su cabeza.

-Escuché lo mismo. Debe ser Creixell- le dijo su mejor amigo.

- ¡La que los parió!- escucharon exclamar, metros más adelante. Era la voz de Marcus- ¿me dejarán dormir algún día estos animales? Maldita, maldita sea…-

Artemis y Saba intercambiaron una risita.

Se ajustaron las capuchas antes de seguir avanzando por el Bosque, aún faltaban unos minutos para llegar al claro y el inconfundible gorgoteo de las Lámpades ya se escuchaba a lo lejos, desde el Centro del Bosque. Lo mejor era evitarlas, porque desde que la reunión terminó, Artemis había sentido un bajón de energía que sólo le podía adjudicar a la tensión que le provocó el hecho de que Greenhouse pudo ser delatado.

Cruzaron el Paso sin problemas, al parecer las criaturas del Lago dormían durante la madrugada, porque ni una sola se asomó para admirar la belleza de Saba, aunque sus mejillas brillaran ligeramente a la luz de la luna. Es más, la única criatura que los recibió fue Marcus, que arrancaba pedacitos de pasto fingiendo que eran las cabezas de Creixell y Ru, que lo obligaban a quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde.

-Como si no supieran que mañana hay clase temprano, maldita, maldita sea-

-El sueño no te va, Marcus, tesoro- le dijo Saba, burlón.

-No jodas, elfo-

-Todos tenemos sueño- comentó Artemis, desplomándose sobre el pasto.

-No te voy a decir nada nomás porque hoy dijiste algo muy inteligente- le respondió Marcus, tirándose pasto en la cara.

Artemis sonrió.

-Viene Ru- anunció Saba- con Creixell a cuestas, ¿deberíamos ayudarlo?-

-Que se joda-

-Me leíste la mente Marcus, cariñito-

-Que te jodan-

Saba se echó junto a Marcus y al poco rato, Marcus se desplomó también. Para cuando Ru llegó, con Creixell desmayada a cuestas, encontró a Artemis, Saba y Marcus con los ojos cerrados y respirando tan profundamente que podían estar dormidos.

Artemis oyó como Ru dejaba con cuidado a su mejor amiga en el pasto. Inmediatamente después oyó como pateaba a Marcus para levantarlo.

-Te repudio, Ru Hugin. ¡Una plaga sobre sus familias!-

- ¿Qué hablas? Levántate, levántense que tengo que hablar con ustedes antes de que se haga más tarde-

-Podemos hablar sin abrir los ojos y sin pararnos- puntualizó Saba.

-Ya pues…-

- ¡Devuélveme mi vida!- exclamó Marcus, levantando los brazos al aire.

Artemis empezó a reír, mientras veía como Marcus y Saba se revolvían y hacían el tonto frente a un Ru que no los aguantaba más, porque se moría de sueño tanto como ellos.

-Ya basta, son unos minutos. Es serio-

Artemis se sentó, apoyando a Ru en silencio.

-Gracias- le dijo él. Ella le sonrió.

-Ya, ya, a ver- Saba se incorporó- Marcus, amor, hay que acabar con esto-

Marcus se sentó de mala gana y golpeó a Saba en las costillas antes de indicarle a Ru, con un asentimiento maduro de cabeza, que ya estaba listo para prestarle atención.

-Quería preguntarte por Tonda- le dijo Ru a Saba, directamente- sé que puedes, que tienes estas cosas de…- Ru miró fugazmente a Artemis en busca de ayuda- eres un elfo, sientes cosas. ¿Qué sentiste de Tonda?-

- ¿Qué sientes por Tonda, Saba?- le preguntó Marcus, con tanta seriedad que hizo que los cuatro estallaran en una carcajada corta pero intensa.

-Estoy hablando en serio- dijo Ru, cuando pudo controlarse- Saba-

-Sé a lo que te refieres- Saba meditó unos segundos- pero todo estaba bien. Digo, de acuerdo a lo que debía estar. Se sentía culpable por no habernos dicho todo antes y por la situación en sí misma. Antes de que Artemis lo descubriera estaba nervioso, ansioso, hasta asustado. Tenso, en general. Pero es de esperarse- asintió- no había nada fuera de lugar, no nos mintió ni nada-

-Bien. Gracias- miró a sus tres amigos despiertos- no estaba esperando eso, en verdad. Lo defendí frente a ustedes…-

-Hiciste bien- lo tranquilizó Saba- rechazó a Viper y se las arregló para agenciarse información. Es astuto y tiene buenas intenciones, no muy buenos modos de actuar, pero…-

-Sí. Sé que Tonda nunca te cayó bien, Marcus, por eso quería que escucharas lo que Saba iba a decir-

-No va a cambiar mi opinión sobre él, pero… al menos sé que no mintió- Marcus suspiró- bueno, ¿me puedo ir a dormir?-

-No, un rato, ¿alguno sabe que es eso de la esencia de Valthemoon?-

-Ustedes deben saber, tienen a su amiga ahí. La Delegada que está en el equipo de ajedrez-

Artemis y Saba asintieron.

-Es algo con lo que Sami dice que no nos metamos nunca- explicó Saba- una especie de juramento ancestral que sólo se prestaba en ocasiones importantes… como: pelearé contigo esta guerra aunque me maten, lo juro por la esencia de Valthemoon o… yo no maté al rey, lo juro blablabla. Con el paso de los años ha perdido gran parte de su poder y ahora la gente lo usa para jurar por cosas pequeñas, como: no me comí tu pan, por la esencia de Valthemoon… pero sigue siendo importante para algunas personas, supongo-

- ¿Y tiene alguna especie de poder o algo así?-

Artemis asintió.

-Entre los Valthemoon, que son los únicos que pueden darlo. Por eso Lupo Munin también hizo la seña en su frente, como para protegerse-

-Interesante. ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Marcus.

-Sí, vamos todos- Ru se puso de pié- ¿me ayudan con Creixell?-

-No- le respondieron los tres al unísono.

El profundo sueño que los Stormenhand tuvieron, patrocinado por Saba y sus buenas artes, no hizo nada más que relajar a Artemis lo suficiente como para que los sucesos del día siguiente no le dieran en la cabeza con la contundencia de una sartén.

En la mañana del jueves, ni bien puso un pié dentro del Castillo Joven, Artemis supo que algo faltaba.

Ruido. Bulla. Cualquier tipo de sonido que certificara la presencia de vida humana en el lugar.

-Es jueves- dijo Creixell, que había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que ella- seguro su meta es que para el viernes esto sea un verdadero cementerio-

-No sé ustedes pero yo podría acostumbrarme a este silencio- les dijo Greg Easthouse al pasar.

-Claro que sí… claro que sí- suspiró Creixell, empezando a caminar y alejándose de Artemis.

Pero no sólo era como si le hubieran bajado el volumen a la escuela, la gente actuaba diferente, hablando en susurros o simplemente no hablando, evitando intercambiar miradas ente puntos lejanos porque uno de ellos podía ser un Comando y se corría el riesgo de llamar su atención.

Para muchos debía ser un cambio en sus costumbres, pero para Artemis era la continuación de una rutina que iba practicando desde que entró a la escuela.

Esa sensación de conformidad la sacudió. ¿De dónde provenía? Tan sólo 2 días antes había lamentado la falta de ruido en los pasillos a la hora del almuerzo, cuando los Comandos recién empezaban a hacerse notar. ¿Qué era esa vocecita que le susurraba que estaba de acuerdo con Greg Easthouse? Después de todo, ¿no era silencio lo que siempre pedía?

No. No. Eso no estaba bien.

Extrañaba el ruido, extrañaba que Creixell chillara de una esquina a otra para llamar la atención de alguien, como ella misma lo había hecho para que Sami la notara. Extrañaba los empujones y el desorden y sentirse desorientada entre tantas personas.

_-Sigue repitiendo eso, quiero ver si también logras creértelo-_

Artemis giró la cabeza y miró a Harry con tanta sorpresa que parecía que era la primera vez que lo veía en toda su vida.

Por otro lado, Harry había estado ausente mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

¿Debería sospechar?

No. Lo que debía hacer era tranquilizarse. Lo sabía y lo hizo ni bien pudo. Se las arregló para pasar una tranquila mañana en clases y una aún más tranquila tarde/noche, con la felicidad que la clase de esgrima siempre le provocaba.

- ¿Tienes ganas de demostrarle a tus compañeros por qué ganamos en Grecia?- le preguntó el profesor Pólux, ni bien la vio salir del baño con su uniforme puesto.

Artemis asintió emocionada.

-Bueno chicos- llamó el profesor- hoy, como celebración de nuestra victoria en Grecia haremos las cosas un poco diferentes. Para empezar, su propia compañera, Artemis Black aquí presente, nos demostrará por qué somos los mejores- todos aplaudieron- y luego tendremos un par de rondas relámpago, como para que calienten para la clase de mañana ¿listos?-

Todos asintieron y empezaron a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

Fue una clase agotadora, sobre todo para Artemis, que se la pasó más de quince minutos tratando de contener los embates del profesor Pólux quien parecía no recordar que, número uno, esa era una simple demostración de habilidades y número dos, ella era una estudiante con, por lo menos, diez años de experiencia menos que él. Por esa razón, Artemis tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no asesinar a Saba cuando este ofreció a ambos para limpiar el gimnasio y llevar los aparejos a los camerinos.

Como si, además, no hubieran hecho nada en la semana.

-Antes te gustaba hacer esto- le dijo Saba, cuando juntaban los floretes desperdigados por todo el gimnasio.

-Cuando no tenía una espada- le respondió Artemis, de mala gana.

-Si tienes que saberlo… estoy esperando a que se calmen- confesó su mejor amigo.

- ¿Quiénes?-

-_Ellas_-

Artemis lo miró por encima del hombro mientras se agachaba para recoger un florete.

-Yo puedo con ellas- le dijo el elfo con aire de justificación- es sólo que… Hanna se ha estado molestando mucho últimamente, porque no podemos estar solos sin tener que escondernos. Tal vez, si se dan cuenta de que no pueden seguirme siempre se cansen-

- ¿Le has explicado a la tipa lo de tu elfidad?-

-No, Hanna no cree en esas cosas-

-En qué ¿en los elfos?-

-No. Ella cree que querer es poder, por lo tanto, si yo quisiera controlarme lo podría hacer… y no quiero pelearme con ella por estupideces, es prácticamente el único respiro que tengo—

-Gracias-

-No hay por qué-

-Imbécil-

-Gracias. Así que Tonda sabe que Greenhouse es un espía de Viper-

A Artemis se le cayeron los protectores de pecho que llevaba, de la impresión. Saba ni siquiera la miró, simplemente siguió trasladando las caretas y los guantes hasta la puerta, en donde ya había un montón de ellos.

- ¿Cuándo…?- preguntó ella, quieta, mirando a su mejor amigo ir de un lado a otro.

-En la reunión. Fue bastante obvio, bueno, para mí-

-Por eso no hablaste nunca… ¿qué más sabes?-

-Que te aliviaste cuando pasó lo de los inodoros. Eso significa que no quieres que la gente sepa lo de Greenhouse. Sigue limpiando, no quiero dormir a medianoche-

Artemis recogió los protectores de pecho que había dejado caer y los llevó al montón de artículos que estaban en la puerta.

-Supongo que tengo que hablar con Tonda- dijo, finalmente.

-Que bueno que hayas tomado una decisión, después de todo Greenhouse es…-

-No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero reflexionar sobre eso, porque voy a cambiar de opinión y terminaré diciéndolo todo- soltó Artemis.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que hables con Tonda- le soltó Saba, de pronto.

Y en ese momento, Artemis entendió por qué su mejor amigo los había ofrecido para limpiar el gimnasio. Porque quería hablar con ella de eso en un lugar libre de ojos y oídos. Entonces, era casi seguro que tendría algo importante que decir.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Artemis.

-No confío en él, sabe demasiado sobre todo el mundo y tiene la capacidad de saber más. ¿Crees que no ha investigado sobre nosotros?- preguntó- tenemos que ser extra cuidadosos, Artemis, más de lo que Ru quiere que seamos-

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo vaya a hablar con Tonda de Greenhouse?- preguntó Artemis, sin demasiada destreza para ocultar su preocupación.

-Es el tipo de persona que no pierde. Si le pides algo, va a pedir que le des otra cosa a cambio. Información. Y aunque no lo haga, ¿crees que se va a quedar tranquilo con la situación? Estás yendo a pedirle que no delate a Greenhouse. ¿Cómo sabes lo que Greenhouse es? ¿Cómo sabes que él sabe? ¿Por qué lo quieres mantener en secreto? ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a nadie? Es demasiado peligroso como para tenerlo cerca. Tú, sobre todo-

-No soy tan estúpida como para…-

-No creo que seas estúpida, Artemis- gruñó Saba, caminando hacia ella rápidamente- digo que cuando todo se vaya a la mierda—

- ¿"Cuando"?-

-"Si" todo se va a la mierda, Dimber no va a poder defendernos a todos-

-Otra vez Dimber- señaló Artemis- qué tiene que ver el director acá-

-Nada, quise decir Ru-

-No te creo-

-Artemis…-

-No, Saba- Artemis lo miró seriamente- ¿qué te pasa? Estás raro desde que llegaste. Primero no querías estar en el grupo, luego sí, ahora no confías en Tonda… y ni siquiera hemos empezado pero ya dijiste que todo se va a ir a la mierda- de pronto se le ocurrió algo que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda- ¿tiene que ver con lo que te está pasando? ¿Has… _visto_ algo?-

Saba negó, con la misma gravedad con la que Artemis lo miraba.

-No es nada élfico- le dijo, con calma- es simple lógica: es muy probable que jodamos a los Comandos. Y a Viper, pero él nos va a responder más fuerte y nosotros no podremos defendernos, sea con el plan A, con el B o con el Z. Será cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentre a todos y nos acuse. Pero la acusación tendrá que ser pública, Dimber sabrá. Esa es nuestra real oportunidad: por fin podremos hablar con el director y contarle lo que Viper ha estado haciendo-  
- ¿Y luego?-

-No sé-

- ¿Nos expulsarán?-

-No sé, pero no es lo peor que podría pasarnos-

- ¿Qué?-

-La respuesta de Viper, Artemis. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacernos?

-No sería capaz de torturarnos-

-Viper tiene más imaginación… además todos tenemos cola que nos pisen. En el momento en el que conozca nuestros secretos, estaremos a su disposición-

Por eso Saba decía que Tonda era demasiado peligroso como para tenerlo cerca. Por lo que podía hacer. Incluso Viper lo había considerado. ¿Y cuando lo encontrara? Si todo iba mal como Saba decía, y Viper encontraba a Tonda, ¿qué haría con él? ¿Qué haría Tonda con todos esos secretos?

-No voy a permitir que nadie sepa tus secretos- le aseguró Saba.

- ¿Y si los hacemos olvidar?- preguntó Artemis.

Saba negó.

-Viper sabría- le dijo.

-No me creería capaz- respondió ella.

- ¿Serías capaz?-

-No sé-

-Recuerda que Ghana te lo pedirá cuando vuelva-

-Te lo ha pedido a ti-

-Y yo te lo voy a pedir a ti- Saba la miró fijamente, mientras hacía levitar todos los implementos que habían amontonado en la puerta del gimnasio- si no puedes…-

-Puedo- respondió Artemis, concentrada en guiar a los objetos con su varita, evitando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

Aunque era inútil, esos eran los días en los que cualquier mentira que le dijera a Saba no serviría de nada a menos que ella se la creyera primero. Como lo que Harry había estado susurrándole al oído todo ese tiempo. Y la verdad era que, al menos en ese momento, Artemis no tendía ganas de mentir, ¿cuál era el punto?, detestaba hacer los _oblivate_ y se detestaba a sí misma cuando los hacía. Saba lo sabía.

-Pensaremos en algo- le dijo a su mejor amigo, cuando dejaban los camerinos, luego de acomodar todos los aparejos en sus lugares respectivos.

-Sí…- Saba suspiró- ¿Artemis?-

-Dime-

-Mentí. No es pura lógica-

- ¿Qué?-

-Tengo este presentimiento… algo va a pasar-

* * *

_-Es mi mejor amiga y se llama Artemis Black. Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos muy fuertes, me gusta cuando intimida a los demás. Me gusta cuando se molesta porque a pesar de las ondas de rabia y de frustración que naturalmente bloquean a los elfos, Artemis emite una especie de onda insípida pero muy intensa que me alimenta. Su enojo no alberga malas intenciones, su rabia es pura. No es una mala persona. Antes dije el color de su cabello porque es lo que más me gusta de ella, físicamente, digo. Ya sé, padre, madre, abuelo, que no debería fijarme en esas cosas, por la trascendencia de la esencia y todo eso, pero… no sé. No es tan superficial. El cabello de Artemis huele a ella. Cuando pasa y el viento mueve su pelo, el pedazo de espacio en el que está se impregna de su olor y, por muy disimulado que sea, llega a mí y me recuerda todas esas noches que hemos pasado durmiendo como los mejores amigos que se hacen hermanos y que se necesitan para protegerse. Porque ella también me protege, aunque no parezca,, pero eso lo explicaré más tarde. También me gusta como se siente el cabello de Artemis entre mis dedos y la frescura de su cuero cabelludo. Si lo miro por mucho tiempo, entre sueños, siento que estoy acostado frente al lago de Stormenhand, oscuro como la nada y profundo. Cuando vuela, su cabello flamea, cuando esgrime, se comporta como una cola prensil (porque casi nunca se lo amarra) y jamás estorba, cuando pelea su pelo se mueve como un látigo. Mi mejor amiga es genial porque hace esgrima y porque pelea y si hubiera un club de duelo, sería una de las mejores y eso sería genial porque nadie lo esperaría. Porque de sólo ver sus notas insulsas y su baja participación en clase, sus contrincantes la descartarían, pero ella llegaría con su agilidad de esgrimista, con la capacidad de adelantarse a las cosas y con toda la falta de criterio de una persona que está en trance y ganaría. Soltaría un encantamiento raro. Y ganaría. Apuesto a que nadie la creerá capaz de hacer un patronus hasta que vean al enorme halcón saliendo de su varita. Y entiendo a los incrédulos, porque ellos no saben que Artemis marcha al ritmo de su propio tambor y toca los compases que se le antojan. Nunca me he aburrido de ella. Una vez me harté de ella, pero eso es otro tema. Me he molestado millones de veces con Artemis, más de las que le he dejado saber, me he decepcionado y he cuestionado muchas veces el estado de mi salud mental, por la terquedad con la que me quedo a su lado. A veces la quiero golpear. A veces no la quiero ver. A veces quiero sacudirla y hacer que todos sus secretos se desprendan de ella uno por uno, pero jamás lo haría, ni siquiera lo intentaría, porque si hay algo que destruiría a Artemis es justamente eso: quedar expuesta. Sé que Salta, sé que explota y que su padre es Sirius Black. Y sé que soy la única persona en el mundo (junto con Sami) que lo sabe. Pero no es lo único que oculta. Se nota. Yo lo noto. ¿Me preocupa? A veces, pero con Artemis sólo queda esperar hasta que llegue el día en el que se sentirá lo suficientemente segura como para contar. O que esté lo suficientemente abrumada. O que le pase algo grave. ¿Qué más puedo decir de ella? Es divertida, no parece, pero es. Y cuando se ríe, es como si una campanita tocara dentro de ella. Se emociona. Y sus ojos se abren y a pesar de que no se le dé bien saltar o estar emocionada en general, uno se da cuenta. Yo me doy cuenta. Se pone nerviosa muy seguido, a pesar de que parezca una persona muy compuesta. Y hay algo a su alrededor o dentro de ella que le habla al oído y que la inquieta constantemente, ahora menos que antes, pero que se mete en sus sueños y estorba durante su vigilia. No creo que sea el origen de sus pesadillas, pero sí creo que es una de sus causas. No me dice nada. Soy la persona con la que más habla y creo que mucha gente consideraría que no me dice nada del todo… pero no es cierto. Cuando la conocí pensé que era una chica rara, pero nada más. No pasó nada, entonces. No sé cuando pasó… ¿Cuando supe que era mi mejor amiga? No. Ya sé que todo pudo haber pasado mucho antes de que se manifestara, pero no logro poner el dedo sobre el momento exacto. Pero es lo que es. Sé que Lossentaur está resentido conmigo, pero tiene que comprender que no son decisiones que tomamos concientemente. Sí, los elfos y sus avens se convierten en compañeros de por vida, pero es porque la mayoría de elfos de mi edad están metidos en sus comunidades con sus avens todo el día a su lado. Yo voy a la escuela. Así son las cosas. Y no me da miedo, lo he pensado bien, y no me da miedo. Sé que el tiempo de vida de Artemis, a comparación de nuestro tiempo de vida y el de Lossentaur, es bastante reducido, sé que voy a tener que afrontar su muerte. Y sé cómo los elfos se ponen con las muertes de sus compañeros de vida. Pero no es eso lo que no me está dejando dormir. Es la certeza de que algo va a pasar y ella va a estar involucrada. Algo nos va a pasar. Lo veo claramente en mis sueños. Nuestras sombras proyectadas en las paredes del Castillo, corriendo, y de pronto, ella ya no está. Y mi sombra la sigue porque sé que se ha metido en un problema… pero nunca la encuentro. ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a mi mejor amiga, abuelo? Es un sueño que me ha estado acosando todas las vacaciones. Espero que pare antes de que empiecen las clases, que sea solamente un sueño producido por una inquietud y no una premonición. Claro, como si eso fuera posible. _

_

* * *

_

**Bluelf: Gracias por leer! En este capítulo hay un poco más de RuxArtemis, de Sami y, bueno, la marca aún no aparecerá. Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Lath Vel: La espera fue un poco más larga esta vez, lo sé, pero intentaré hacer el próximo capítulo en menos tiempo :) **

**Maia: que tal patinada con lo del país vasco! Joooo, es que tengo una amiga de allá y la verdad nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle bien cómo es el asunto. Bueno. Gracias por hacérmelo notar y por no pensar que soy un poco idiota. Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Sobre el idioma oficial de Goldenwand: en realidad vendría a ser el idioma oficial de la Confederación, llamado Idioma Oficial de la Confederación por falta de creatividad mía. Existe desde que existe la Confederación y desde que se planteó el problema de establecer un idioma oficial (no, que el mío primero, no, el mío después, ¿y el mío por qué no?) y es adquirido ni bien algún mago o bruja pisa los terrenos de una institución importante de la Confederación, en donde sea necesaria la práctica de ese idioma. Osea, los alumnos nuevos ponen un pié en Goldenwand y ya pueden manejar ese idioma y lo hacen libremente y sin abandonar su idioma materno, que pueden usar o no, según les de la gana (por eso Saba puede hablar en élfico). Y ya. **

**Un abrazo. **

**H.**


	48. Estado de Sitio

Estado de Sitio

Las cortinas se cerraron, las velas se consumieron y todas las luces del salón destruido se apagaron de golpe: se las llevó Artemis, parada en una esquina, con la varita en alto. Suspiró. Estaba preocupada, pero no se permitió flaquear. Caminó con seguridad hacia la puerta y la atracó con un seguro mágico que, además, servía también para detener el sonido.

Olfateó un par de veces el ambiente. Si los humores de los encantamientos eran demasiado fuertes, corría el riesgo de llamar la atención de los Delegados o de los Comandos y entonces no les quedaría más alternativa que huir por…

Estiró la varita y se aseguró de que el retrato del sapo con los ojos huecos siguiera sirviendo como entrada a la Red de Pasillos Secretos.

El marco del retrato brilló y eso era bueno. De acuerdo con los encantamientos que ellos habían colocado el año anterior, en una de las incursiones más peligrosas de su vida por la Red de Pasillos, los marcos de los retratos brillarían siempre y cuando no hubieran sido tocados o alterados mágicamente. Es decir, esa entrada servía antes y como nadie la había tocado (prueba de ello era que su marco brillaba) seguía sirviendo. La podían usar.

Volvió a olfatear con atención. Dos encantamientos se percibían a la lejanía, los suyos, pero eran tan sutiles que los Delegados o Comandos podrían confundirlos con los humores que se mezclaban diariamente por los pasillos y no les harían mayor caso. Por suerte.

Saba gimió.

Artemis se quedó en su lugar fingiendo para sí misma que estaba buscando más olores que pudieran delatarlos. Pero ni siquiera respiraba. Se había quedado quieta, con ambas manos apretando la varita, y con los ojos cerrados, tratando de reunir la fuerza suficiente como para hacer algo. Para moverse, siquiera. Para acercarse a Saba.

Su mejor amigo no había dormido en días. El fin de semana despertó a media noche y encontró a Saba parado tras sus doseles, mirándola fijamente. Cuando los descorrió se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba sudando gotas gruesas y densas que parecían pedazos de cera que se derretían de una vela pálida como la luna. Estaba pálido como la luna. Helado al tacto, pero con una fiebre ardiente que hacía que su aliento fuera tan caliente como el de un dragón. No podía hablar, ni dormir, ni siquiera moverse con soltura. Artemis lo acogió en su cama esa noche y trató de acurrucarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero Saba no tuvo ni un segundo de descanso. Para cuando llegó el martes, era un muerto viviente que deambulaba en la escuela por inercia. Tenía la capucha levantada las 24 horas del día y sus ojos estaban delineados por marcas rojas y violáceas demasiado grandes como para parecer ojeras reales. Casi no hablaba y cuando lo hacía, masticaba las palabras con rabia, como si estuviera a punto de ladrarle a su interlocutor aunque en realidad le estuviera agradeciendo por prestarle una pluma. Por eso decidió hacer un voto de silencio, o algo así entendió Artemis, su única compañía durante esos días. No se dirigía a los profesores, a sus amigos o a su novia, ni siquiera a sus compañeros del quidditch, para no atacarlos involuntariamente. Artemis tuvo que explicar (escuetamente, porque no podía hacerlo de otra manera) un par de veces que Saba no estaba enojado con nadie, pero que había agarrado una mala gripe por pasarse el fin de semana limpiando las piedras de la fachada de la Fortaleza y que por eso estaba tan taciturno.

El miércoles durante el almuerzo, Saba se echó a llorar. Nadie lo notó, por suerte (tal era la fuerza de su condición que sus admiradoras parecían admirarlo menos que de costumbre). Estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, mirando a Artemis comer y, de pronto, soltó un chillido imperceptible y empezó a balancearse de un lado para otro. Artemis no tuvo idea de lo que le pasaba hasta que se atrevió a levantar su capucha con un dedito y vio las mejillas de Saba manchadas por un líquido mucho más liviano y cristalino que el sudor animal que emanaba desde el fin de semana. Y vio sus ojos chiquitos casi juntos, su frente arrugada y, sobre todo, su expresión miserable. Estaban en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, alejados de la mayoría de estudiantes, por suerte. Artemis no tenía idea de qué hacer. Hasta ese momento sus funciones habían sido básicamente acompañar a Saba en todo momento, tomarlo del brazo cuando se cansaba y abrazarlo por las noches hasta que ella se quedara dormida, porque, al parecer, el calor de su cuerpo reconfortaba a Saba mucho más que las sábanas frescas que los elfos domésticos helaban para él aunque fuera invierno. No había ido a buscar brebajes, ni siquiera lo había arrastrado a la enfermería, porque sabía (gracias a una carta detallada de los padres de Saba) que eso que le estaba pasando era un proceso natural que correspondía a su condición mestiza y que por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo, no había nadie en la escuela que supiera qué hacer. Y en eso tenían razón, porque ella no tenía una idea. Y eso la llenaba de ansiedad.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Artemis entendió, gracias a los gruñidos de su mejor amigo, que había estado llorando porque estaba harto. Porque quería dormir y comer. Y hablar con la gente. Y dejar de sentir ese maldito calor inhumano en la boca y en las sienes, que cada vez más le llenaba el pecho de rabia y de una sensación de hastío que no desaparecía nunca. Esa noche Artemis presenció el primer arrebato de rabia de Saba, en donde vio, con mayor claridad que nunca, al ave terrorífica que lo abrumaba cada vez que se enojaba. No sólo en su perfil, no sólo en sus cejas. Lo vio de frente, a los ojos, conquistando todo el rostro de su mejor amigo. Y recordó a su tío durante la luna llena. Y recordó a su padre y la noche en la que su tío se transformó a pesar de haber tomado su poción.

Y los volvió a recordar en ese momento, cuando Saba se golpeaba contra las paredes del salón destruido, tratando de soportar quién sabía qué cosas. Si los dolores o los hastíos. O la rabia. ¿Su cuerpo estaba cambiando? Artemis no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, por eso, ni bien su primer arrebato terminó, el miércoles en la noche, corrió a la lechucería saltándose a todos los Comandos y los Delegados que encontró en el camino (porque estaba saltándose el toque de queda) y envió dos notas. La primera, con Lossentaur, a los padres de Saba, y la segunda con Apollus. A Sami. Que estaba ahí mismo, en la misma escuela que ella, pero que había desaparecido por completo en las últimas semanas. Saba necesitaba a sus dos amigas con él, era lo único que a Artemis se le ocurría que podía hacer para ayudarlo a sobrellevar lo que estuviera pasándole.

Saba contuvo un grito.

-Está bien- le dijo Artemis, petrificada- grita, nadie va a escuchar-

Si necesitaba gritar, que gritara. Si necesitaba vomitar, que lo hiciera. Si golpear algo iba a aliviarlo, entonces Artemis acolchonaría toda la habitación para que su mejor amigo se diera de cabezazos y puñetazos contra las paredes, pero necesitaba que Saba le diera alguna señal, una pista por lo menos, algo para saber qué hacer para ayudarlo. Para aliviarlo. Como él la había aliviado siempre.

Saba gritó. Artemis se estremeció en su lugar.

- ¡TRANQUILÍZATE!- bramó Saba.

Fue como un rugido animal, apenas inteligible, pero inundó la habitación con un hálito de rabia del que Artemis apenas pudo sacudirse. Ese grito iba hacia ella y era una súplica. Una orden. Una súplica. Una súplica furiosa. Una orden. El corazón de Artemis empezó a agitarse y las rodillas de Saba crujieron cuando se chocaron con fuerza en el piso.

- ¡TRANQUILÍZATE!- volvió a rugir, Saba.

Lo había llevado a esa habitación. Ese viernes Saba amaneció peor que nunca, casi sin color en las mejillas, los ojos y con el cabello, incluso, más opaco que nunca. Estaba flaco. Sus dedos eran palitos delgados que hacían daño cuando le apretaban el brazo y su expresión estaba completamente ausente hasta que, de la nada, se encendió. Sus ojos empezaron a achicarse y a adquirir el brillo de veela que había visto antes. Entonces se lo llevó. Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en toda la semana y lo hizo con decisión porque sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Escabullirse hasta el salón destruido, entrar con sigilo, apagar las luces y cancelar los sonidos.

Por alguna razón pensó que después de eso todo estaría bien. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma unos segundos, porque había resuelto problemas sin que la ayudaran los padres de Saba o Sami, que no se habían pronunciado.

Pero, en realidad, no había hecho nada. Nada.

Saba gritó.

Artemis recordó a su papá mirando fijamente al hombre lobo enorme que salivaba delante de él, agazapándose, esperando el mejor momento para atacar. Podría haberlo matado de un solo zarpazo, de una mordida. Podría haberse lanzado sobre él y eso era todo para su padre. Y él lo sabía. Y sabía que no sólo eran posibilidades, sino que, en segundos, serían la realidad. Pero su papá se negaba a usar su varita. Y ella gritaba desde atrás. Y su papá no se movía. No miraba al animal con miedo o con cautela. Lo miraba fijamente, en cambio, buscando adentro al hombre que era su mejor amigo. Y le hablaba. Estaba a punto de morir y le hablaba, le rogaba que reaccionara, que saliera de ahí. Se había puesto en peligro por su mejor amigo.

Saba siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Pero qué poco había hecho por él.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

Artemis pegó la oreja a la madera, nerviosa.

- ¿Artemis?- oyó, en un susurro.

- ¡Sami!- exclamó ella, aliviada.

Saba gritó.

- ¿Artemis, eres tú? Recibí tu mensaje-

-Voy a abrir- le dijo a Saba- es Sami. Ella sabrá qué hacer-

- ¡NO!- rugió Saba.

- ¡Es Sami! No son los Del—

- ¡NO!-

- ¿Artemis?- llamó Sami, desde el otro lado.

- ¡Sami!- gritó Artemis- ¡Sami! Saba…- giró para verlo y, entonces recordó el encantamiento que había puesto sobre la puerta, para evitar que el sonido de adentro se infiltrara- ¡SAMI!- gritó.

- ¿Artemis? ¿Artemis? ¿Estás aquí? ¡Artemis! No puedo quedarme susurrando a la puerta para siempre-

Artemis estiró su varita hacia la puerta, tenía que quitar el encantamiento. O dejarla pasar de inmediato.

- _Finite—_

- ¡NO!-

Fue como si la embistiera un tren que jamás vio llegar. Saba pasó a su lado y la empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana, lanzándola hacia la pared del salón.

- ¿Artemis? ¿Artemis? ¿Saba está bien?-

Artemis se incorporó de golpe y vio a Saba boca arriba. Había tomado tanta fuerza para embestirla que no había podido parar a tiempo y se había dado de bruces contra la pared.

- ¡Saba!-

- ¿Artemis? ¿Artemis? ¡Saba!-

Artemis corrió hacia su mejor amigo. Su cabeza estaba empapada a causa del sudor pegajoso, denso y helado, aun así la colocó con cuidado sobre su regazo y se dobló sobre sí misma para abrazarlo.

Cuando ella vomitaba, Saba le sostenía la cabeza y le sobaba la espalda y le decía, en susurritos tranquilizantes, que todo estaba a punto de pasar.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó- susurró Artemis.

- ¡Artemis!- oyó a Sami, chillando.

-Shhh, ya pasó…- repitió Artemis, tranquilizando a Saba y tranquilizándose- ya pasó- miró a la puerta con pena, en realidad quería que Sami estuviera ahí en ese momento- Sami va a entender cuando le expliquemos-

-No…- susurró Saba, con rabia.

-No hablaremos de eso ahora. Ya pasó, ya pasó-

-Sácame de aquí- ordenó Saba.

-No, es seguro- explicó Artemis- ni un solo sonido sale- le susurró.

Saba asintió bruscamente y tembló unos segundos antes de quedarse quieto como una estatua. Artemis le acarició el cabello por minutos que se convirtieron en horas, repitiéndose en silencio que lo peor ya había pasado, que Saba al menos se había podido quedar quieto en su regazo, sin llorar, sin sacudirse violentamente.

De Sami no se oyó una palabra más.

Episodios como ese se repitieron durante las dos semanas siguientes, en las cuales Artemis alcanzó cierto nivel de pericia, en parte gracias a que los papás de Saba le escribieron y le repitieron que no había nada que ninguno de ellos (ni los padres desde Francia, ni ella desde la escuela) pudiera hacer. Lo que aquejaba a Saba no era un mal, por lo cual no debía ser expulsado de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente, le dijeron los padres de Saba en la carta, su hijo era único en su especie, por lo tanto los dolores que sentía, las ansias, los temblores y todas aquellas manifestaciones fuera de lo normal eran valiosas y no debían ser cortadas.

"_Comprendemos que pueda causarte muchas dudas, Artemis, pero te aseguramos que esto que ahora parece indiferencia es, en realidad, lo mejor que nosotros y tú podemos hacer. Experimentar los dolores le dará una idea a su cuerpo, a su mente y a su espíritu de las verdaderas nociones de su naturaleza. Todo este tiempo, por duro que suene, es un tiempo de aprendizaje por el que Saba debe pasar y para el cual se ha estado preparando. Debe conocer profundamente la lucha que ocurre dentro de él. _

_No queremos ser reiterativos, pero sabemos lo mucho que quieres y te preocupas por nuestro hijo, por lo cual repetimos: Saba no debe tomar nada que lo tranquilice, aturda, desmaye o mate en vida. Saba debe conocer sus dolores ahora para saber cómo lidiar con ellos en el futuro"_

Nada que lo tranquilice, aturda, desmaye o mate en vida. Artemis asentía cada vez que recordaba esa indicación y pensaba, mientras veía a su amigo retorcerse delante de ella, que si Sami hubiera estado a su lado, se le habría ocurrido alguna salida ingeniosa. Nada que lo aturda, dijeron, pero este encantamiento no aturde, sino que hace _esto otro_. Y _eso otro_ aliviaría a Saba.

Lo único que ella podía hacer era llevarlo al salón destruido, dejar que sucedieran sus ataques, quitarle peso con su varita y llevarlo por los pasillos como si fuera un maniquí. Se había convertido en una experta en anticipar los inicios y los finales de sus ataques. Se le hacía increíblemente fácil silenciar la habitación destruida y recibir a Saba en sus brazos, pero una vez que todas esas acciones mecánicas terminaban, se quedaba en cero y no sabía qué más hacer. Entonces las voces de los papás de Saba (imaginadas por ella, porque jamás los había escuchado) le decían que no tenía que tranquilizarlo, aturdirlo, desmayarlo o matarlo en vida… y ella se sentía como una idiota porque eran las únicas cosas que se le ocurrían para ayudar a su mejor amigo, cuando probablemente habrían mil más, pero no tenía idea. No tenía idea, porque era una estúpida. Porque Sami era la que sabía de esas cosas. Y ni siquiera había vuelto a verla. No la encontraba. Y no lo hacía porque no la buscaba.

-Basta- le dijo Saba.

Era viernes por la tarde y estaban en la habitación de los chicos. Esa mañana Saba apenas había podido ponerse de pié para ir al primer periodo de clases, pero estaba demasiado débil, demasiado delgado y demasiado adolorido como para continuar, así que el profesor Dimber lo mandó a su habitación a descansar y le dijo que ordenaría a los elfos domésticos que le dejaran muchos fluidos especiales para que recuperara lo que estaba botando, porque Artemis explicó que hacía una semana una diarrea feroz atacaba a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Ah?- preguntó ella- ¿necesitas algo?-

-Que te calmes- ladró él, desde su cama.

Artemis lo miró sorprendida. Todas esas semanas le había pedido lo mismo.

-Tengo miedo, Saba- le confesó.

-No me importa- gruñó- échate a mi lado y trata de dormir-

-Pero…-

- ¡Hazme caso maldita sea!-

Llegó de un salto a la cama de su mejor amigo y se echó a su lado, aún con las botas puestas. Se acomodó lo más cerca de él que pudo, pasando un brazo por encima de su pecho y con la cabeza casi pegada a la de él. Sudaba frío y en cantidades no humanas, pero no le importó. Cerró los ojos.

-Todo tiene una explicación- masculló Saba, intentando voltear a verla- cálmate y duerme-

-Perdona, tú eres el enfermo, yo debería estar… -

-Ahora sabes el pánico que se siente cuando— el cuerpo de Saba se sacudió de pronto. Artemis lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza.

Se quedaron así por minutos, con la sensación de que en cualquier momento Saba volvería a temblar y que debían estar prevenidos. Artemis se concentró en apretar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo contra el suyo y poco a poco el miedo que sentía fue haciéndose chiquito.

-Tienes que explicarme qué es todo esto- le dijo a Saba, tras unos minutos.

-Después- fue lo último que Saba alcanzó a gruñir, antes de resoplar sonoramente y quedarse dormido.

Fue la primera vez que durmió en semanas.

Artemis se puso de pié con cuidado y se paró justo frente a su cama, para observarlo sin problemas, por largo rato.

Había olvidado por completo que estaba en la habitación de los chicos y que ya debía ser la hora de la cena, lo que significaba que tanto los Delegados como los Comandos patrullaban la escuela en busca de infractores y que estar en el cuarto de los chicos siendo chica era una infracción.

Honestamente, no le importó. En cambio, empezó a preguntarse si sería bueno escribirles a los papás de Saba de nuevo, para contarles que por fin se había dormido, o si era mejor esperar a que su mejor amigo se recuperara por completo. Tal vez podría escribirle a Sami para encontrarse con ella y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando. Saba era su mejor amigo también, ella querría saber que estaba enfermo, aunque Saba no quisiera que nadie más supiera. Obviamente no se refería a Sami. Y ella sabría si los papás de Saba debían recibir una carta en ese momento o después.

-No se permiten mujeres en el cuarto de los chicos-

Artemis se sacudió y giró tan bruscamente que, por un segundo, pensó que había despertado a Saba del susto y volteó aterrorizada a verlo, pero se detuvo ni bien se dio cuenta de que lo hizo e intentó disimular: nadie más que ella conocía la verdadera condición de su mejor amigo y nadie más (sin contar a Sami) debía hacerlo. Nadie. Ni Ru.

-Vine a ver si… quería cenar- dijo Artemis, rápidamente- sopa o algo- agregó, recordando la historia de la diarrea.

- ¿Por qué no lo despiertas?- le preguntó Ru, yendo desde la puerta hasta su cama con soltura.

-No- negó ella, tercamente- prefiero que duerma-

-Debe haber dormido toda la tarde, canceló la práctica de quidditch del almuerzo-

-Es que…-

-Sí, ya sé, la diarrea. Tiene una suerte de perros el elfo, ¿no? Primero le da gripe, luego diarrea-

Había algo en la frescura de Ru, en sus modos naturales de conducirse, que ponía a Artemis en un estado de alerta permanente. Sentía que Ru sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y que esa forma maravillosamente resuelta de moverse era parte de una tortura planeada por él, por ocultarle el secreto.

La mantenía en alerta y a la vez le producía fascinación. Le revolvía el cerebro la manera tan segura que Ru tenía de actuar, de vivir. Miraba siempre a los ojos, sus pasos eran directos, sus gestos marcados y sin atisbo de vergüenza. Sus abrazos eran francos y su voz… Artemis había aprendido a distinguir su voz en todos los rincones de la escuela, incluso sus suspiros, sus resoplidos.

-Sí- concedió ella, asintiendo- pero no importa-

-Prefieres que disfrute su sueño de belleza-

-Sí- volvió a asentir- si se puede, toda la noche-

Ru, que en ese momento se cambiaba de medias, levantó la vista hacia Artemis. Ella volvió a asentir, significativamente, y él sonrió, comprendiendo.

-Toda la noche será- le aseguró.

-Gracias-

-No tienes por qué dármelas- Ru lanzó sus medias usadas a un lado y se paró de golpe. Se había vuelto a calzar las zapatillas viejas, aquellas que usaba para entrenar porque decía que le daban buena suerte (y mejor suerte mientras más vejas y raídas estuvieran) y parecía decidido a salir a correr, pero se quedó quieto frente a Artemis, sonriéndole con los ojos.

Artemis no terminaba de entender cómo era posible que la persona que le fascinaba tanto la mirara de esa manera, como si él también estuviera fascinado por ella.

Saba gimió.

Artemis corrió a su lado, le tocó la frente y revisó superficialmente su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien, no, no bien. Todo estaba igual. Al menos aún dormía.

- ¿Vamos a cenar?- le preguntó Ru.

-No tengo hambre- admitió- tanta- se corrigió, recordando que supuestamente había ido a por Saba para llevarlo a cenar.

-Mejor- Ru sonrió- no hemos podido estar juntos desde hace semanas. No es que culpe al elfo leproso- volvió a sonreír- ¿balcón?-

Ambos salieron al balcón, cerraron las cortinas y las mamparas tras ellos y se echaron en el piso, con las cabezas juntas. Ru giró la cabeza hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la nariz y uno último muy cerca al ojo derecho. Luego de eso enterró su rostro entre su cabello y aspiró profundamente, con calma.

-Tu pelo huele a lavanda- le dijo- siempre ha olido a lavanda-

Artemis sonrió, Ru también, girando nuevamente la cabeza, para ver el cielo directamente. Los dos se quedaron así por un tiempo que a Artemis le pareció una eternidad, pero no de aquellas agobiantes, sino de las maravillosas llenas de calma. Tanta calma que su tarde con Saba parecía haber acabado mucho tiempo atrás, no hacía unos minutos.

Ru volvió a oler su cabello. Artemis se volteó a mirarlo.

-Para el camino. No sé cuándo volveremos a estar juntos-

-No hacer nada para no levantar sospechas ocupa tiempo- respondió ella, excusándose.

-Oí que te inscribiste en el Proyecto para limpiar los muros de la Fortaleza a la muggle-

-Yo oí que limpias los calderos personales de Ursa Ater-

-No, esa es Creixell. Yo barro mazmorras-

Limpiar la Fortaleza a la muggle, recolectar los ingredientes para las clases de Pociones, barrer pisos, ordenar armarios ancestrales, ayudar a actualizar el inventario de la biblioteca, barrer las hojas de los árboles. Todas esas funciones (y más) las había organizado Viper como parte del Proyecto Escuela Viva, que se hizo público dos semanas antes de que Saba enfermara. El objetivo del proyecto, como explicó Viper en cabildo nocturno, era involucrar al estudiante con la escuela a un nivel más íntimo.

-En sus inicios como escuela- explicó Viper a la multitud reunida en el Salón Dorado- Goldenwand se mantenía gracias al esfuerzo de los estudiantes y de los maestros. Y no sólo en lo académico. Recordemos por un segundo que antes de ser escuela, Goldenwand era una gran comunidad de magos que reunía a las familias más importantes de la zona. Y fue ese mismo espíritu de comunidad el que los padres fundadores lucharon por mantener a través de los años, relacionándose de manera directa con los asuntos más simples de la escuela, aquellos que parecen triviales, pero que en realidad son los más importantes-

Encargarse de la escuela como quien se encarga de su casa, para conocerla profundamente. Conocerla para amarla.

-Conocerla para amarla- terminó Viper.

-Conocerla para amarla- repitieron los Comandos, a coro.

-Mierda- masculló Creixell, en el público- es bueno-

En sus primeros días el Proyecto tuvo un mayor impacto del que Artemis esperaba, no sólo porque los estudiantes de primeros cursos corrieron en tropel a la biblioteca a leer y reservar los libros sobre la Historia de Goldenwand (La Fundación de la Escuela), o porque escuchó a un par de chicas de tercero decir que Viper no era tan malo después de todo, sino porque todo el mundo conocido ansiaba inscribirse en alguna de las actividades, aunque no hubieran sido publicadas en su totalidad.

Artemis, Saba, Ru, Creixell, pero sobre todo Lupo Munin, Alea, Dan Bryce y Adrian Acutus, estaban furiosos y reticentes. No se reunieron a discutirlo una sola vez, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban en los pasillos, sabían que pensaban lo mismo sobre Viper y su proyecto. Y sobre la gente que de pronto no quería otra cosa que formar parte de él.

-Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que han cancelado las Actividades al Aire Libre- masculló Saba, un día, cuando rodeaban a un grupo de alumnos que se había plantado frente a la Oficina Oficial de Inscripciones (para el proyecto de Viper).

-Se han dado cuenta- respondió Artemis- pero no les importa. Ah, también han cancelado las actividades internas del fin de semana-

-Viper es más astuto de lo que pensábamos. Tiene a todo el mundo enamorado con esa historia de los fundadores. "Conocerla para amarla"- Saba bufó- un genio, maldita sea-

Un genio en realidad. Artemis lo pensaba rabiosamente con cada paso que daba de camino a esa maldita oficina de inscripción.

Los días pasaban muy lentamente sin Actividades al Aire Libre o Actividades de Fin de Semana. Sin excursiones, vuelos en escoba o sesiones de meditación. Pero sobre todo, sin clases clandestinas de magia, ni incursiones diarias a visitar al Pensadero. Artemis podía ver el plan de Viper con tanta claridad que le daba asco: los había ahogado de aburrimiento, para luego poder presentar un proyecto irracional pero llamativo y ser aceptado. Maldito, maldito genio. Las raíces de Goldenwand, encargarse de la escuela. ¡Patrañas! Limpiar, limpiar y limpiar. Ocuparse de estupideces infinitamente más aburridas que la actividad al aire libre más aburrida (mirar pájaros con el profesor Bridge) para salir de este bochorno que la gente ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Y sentirse como un padre fundador, con la escoba en mano, con el paño de tallar piedras bajo el brazo.

"Buenas. Sí. Apúnteme. Para lo que sea. Ya. Sí. Limpiar muros"

Maldito sea Viper. Maldito sea Viper. Maldito sea Viper.

-Buenas tardes, Alea- saludó Artemis, al salir de la Oficina de Inscripción.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenas?- refunfuñó Alea, entrando.

Uno a uno, los detractores de Viper fueron desfilando por esa oficina, derrotados.

-Alumnos entrenados para hacer bien lo que los elfos domésticos hacen genial. Gracias Proyecto Escuela Viva- le dijo Artemis a Ru, mirando al cielo.

-Nos ha fregado el doble… maldita la hora en la que decidimos ser buenos- respondió él.

- ¿Deberíamos reunirnos y abortar el plan?-

-No. Tenemos que encontrarle algún provecho a esto. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. O a alguno de ustedes. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para pensar mientras limpiamos-

Los dos rieron tristemente.

-La gente está empezando a quererlo- le dijo Ru de pronto a Artemis, mirándola.

Ella también lo miró: estaba preocupado.

-Lo sé- admitió Artemis- pensaremos en algo- le dijo.

-Ahora no, por favor-

Artemis asintió.

Se quedaron juntos en silencio, esforzándose por quitar a Viper de sus cabezas. Para Artemis fue fácil porque una idea la asaltó de pronto: a Ru no le molestaba estar en silencio. Es más, le gustaba. Eso lo hacía adecuado para ella. Y eso la hacía feliz.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

- ¿Saba? ¡Saba! ¡Elfa!- gritó alguien, desde el cuarto de los chicos.

-Maldita sea- Ru se puso de pié de un salto, pero no tan rápidamente como Artemis que ya se detenía ante la mampara, conteniéndose para no entrar- no te preocupes, yo me encargo- le dijo, antes de besarla- tú usa el encantamiento de la sábana para subir a tu cuarto. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Artemis se hizo hacia atrás para que Ru pudiera entrar a su habitación sin descubrirla.

- ¡Mierda Marcus!- exclamó él, en un susurro- cada vez que el elfo se despierta se encierra en el baño y apesta todo el cuarto-

- ¿En serio?-

-Son las tres de la mañana y yo estoy en el balcón, helándome el culo. ¿Te parece que haría eso voluntariamente?-

- ¿No podemos darle algo para que se le pase la diarrea? Necesito pedirle un favor-

-Me importa un—

Artemis sonrió mientras se alejaba de la mampara y continuó haciéndolo cuando se sentó sobre la baranda del balcón. Ru se acababa de comprometer con la causa de Saba sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo porque ella se lo había pedido. Sin pedirle explicaciones, incluso, cosa que no era muy típica de él. Era un buen chico. Se acomodó sobre el barandal y suspiró. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el techo del balcón de la habitación de las chicas y levantó la mano con la varita en ella, en un gesto bastante gráfico. Giró la cabeza y, como esperaba, vio la sombra de Ru cerca a las cortinas, recorriendo la mampara. Ella siguió su trayectoria y vio, escurriéndose entre los pliegues como un haz de luz en una cueva, los ojos de Ru y parte de sus labios. Sonreía y la miraba. Ella le sonrió también, fugazmente.

Segundos después, las luces de la habitación de los chicos se apagaron. Artemis afirmó el brazo que tenía en alto y lo dejó ahí, quieto, unos segundos. El encantamiento de la sábana era bastante sencillo y sólo bastaban unas cuantas palabras para que un tirón la llevara al balcón de la habitación de las chicas.

Suspiró. Bajó el brazo de golpe y, esperando que Ru ya estuviera en su cama, se lanzó al vacío.

...

- ¿Me puedes… explicar…?-

La voz de Saba la guió a la vigilia a través de un montón de sombra que le envolvía cómodamente el cuerpo. Al principio pensó que estaba en su habitación, pero luego recordó, sin prisa, que ella había dejado a su mejor amigo bien echado en su cama, con Ru vigilando su sueño. Respiró profundamente y un olor conocido le penetró el cerebro. No estaba en su habitación, estaba en la enfermería. Qué raro. Pestañeó y vio a Saba a su lado, pero no de pié o sentado, sino que en su propia camilla. Qué verdaderamente raro.

-… explicar…-repitió Saba, como pudo.

Tenía la cabeza completamente ladeada hacia ella y su mano izquierda intentaba, en vano, recorrer el espacio entre ambas camas, para llegar hacia la suya, con una violencia tan débil, que su mejor amigo parecía querer hacerle un cariño, cuando Artemis sabía bien que deseaba golpearla para que despertara bien y le contara.

Artemis sonrió. Era la mañana del último sábado de setiembre y por las ventanas se colaba un haz de luz brillante. Seguro era un día precioso afuera, de las primeras mañanas despejadas de invierno, en donde todo era tan níveo, tan claro, que sólo bastaba con salir al aire libre para sentirse sano. Sin embargo, ahí estaban ellos dos: ella, la paladín de Miss Grapehood, y Saba, con el rostro seco y pálido como una calavera. Había algo de conmovedor en el hecho de que estuvieran juntos en ese lugar. Algo patético y algo gracioso, que no terminaba de entender.

Empezó a reír, pero se calló de golpe.

-No has tomado nada de lo que Miss Grapehood te ha dado, ¿no?-

-El… suero no… no… atonta… o duerme…-

-O te quita la conciencia- ayudó Artemis. Intentó incorporarse pero sus brazos estaban demasiado tembleques y apenas pudieron con su peso un par de segundos antes de desparramarse en la cama. Suspiró. Tenía que encontrar la manera más disimulada de interrogar a Miss Grapehood sobre el tratamiento que le estaba dando a Saba… para curarle lo que creyera que tenía. Su diarrea era vox populi, pero tal vez ella se hubiera tomado la libertad de hacerle exámenes y esas cosas.

-Sólo… suero…- aseguró Saba, desde su cama- no… exámenes- le dijo, con la voz rasposa.

Pero no sonaba furioso. No masticaba las sílabas como antes. Aun se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por hablar, pero al menos ya podía reunir la fuerza suficiente como para esforzarse y decir palabras, palabritas, lentamente.

Lo miró, de pronto.

- ¿Por qué estás acá?-

-Yo… pregunté… primero-

-No viniste tu sólo, ¿o sí?-

- ¿Por… qué… te trajo… Gamma?-

Artemis se acomodó en sus sábanas antes de responder.

-No podía tener asesoría con él en la tarde, así que la pasó a la mañana- mintió, resueltamente.

-Muy… en la… mañana- observó Saba, clavando sus ojos graves en ella- ¿no podía… cancelar? Tampoco… te… prepara… para la… batalla-

-A menos que…- Artemis miró significativamente a su mejor amigo. Sonriendo porque no lo había escuchado hablar tanto en semanas.

-A menos qué…- repitió él, tomándose su tiempo para entender- no- dijo finalmente, abriendo los ojos con escándalo- ¿puede… un mago ser tan… malo… en algo?-

-Soy peor- admitió ella- ¿has notado algún avance desde que empezaron las asesorías?-

Saba no respondió.

-No vas a herir mis sentimientos, Saba, soy horrible en Transformaciones -

-Amén- Saba sonrió. Artemis lo acompañó- supongo… que no… desayunaste…-

Artemis asintió.

Mentira. Artemis y el profesor Gamma gozaron de un pequeño banquete antes de ponerse a trabajar en sus asuntos. Panes de todos los tipos, mantequilla, mermelada, aceitunas, huevos fritos y revueltos, frutas, jugo de frutas, de una fruta, de dos, de tres y de todas las frutas combinadas. Los dos comieron en silencio y con vehemencia hasta casi terminar lo que el profesor había tendido sobre una manta, en medio del bosque de Stormenhand. No era que estuvieran muertos de hambre, sino que uno conocía perfectamente las dimensiones de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y la otra estaba advertida: necesitaría de cada onza de energía que tenía en el cuerpo y más.

Gamma tenía razón, al final resultó que Artemis necesitaba más.

-Elfa ¿ya dejaste de ca…? ¿Artemis?-

Desde la puerta de la enfermería les llegó la voz de Ru. Artemis se quedó helada e intentó hacerse la dormida, pero desistió al segundo. Ya la había visto despierta. Ya la había visto, punto. Y no podía hacer mayor esfuerzo porque no podía importarle que él estuviera ahí, porque Saba estaba a su lado y, en lo que a su mejor amigo le concernía, ella no tenía otra relación con Ru que la de amistad.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ru, intentando sonar indiferente.

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- volvió a preguntar, acercándose a las camas de los dos.

-Me quedé sin combustible- respondió- me trajo Gamma. Tuve asesoría con él-

-Recién son las diez-

Artemis asintió.

-No… desayunó- trató de ayudar Saba- apesta… en… Transforma…cion..es-

-No entiendo nada-

-Me desmayé, me desperté y me trajeron- le dijo Artemis.

- ¿Te desmayaste?- exclamó Ru.

Artemis intentó responderle, pero no sabía qué más decir. En realidad no quería decir más y se había preparado para no hacerlo, para lucir lánguida y cansada durante el tiempo que Miss Grapehood la retuviera, y, si es que algún conocido la veía, para escuchar en silencio lo que fuera que tuvieran que decirle, reír de las bromas que le harían para que pasara mejor el mal rato, porque se había repetido una y otra vez que Ru se creería todo el asunto. Que le bastaría con lo que Miss Grapehood le diría, que asentiría con educación e iría a su lado, para acompañarla sin hacer preguntas.

"Me quedé sin combustible" diría. ¿Quién no estaría satisfecho con eso?

Ru. Aunque debía. Como la noche anterior.

-En fin- retomó Ru, encogiéndose de hombros- venía a ver como estabas- le dijo a Saba.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Artemis, mirándolos fijamente.

Ru miró a Saba y este asintió.

-El elfo no podía pararse de la cama hoy en la mañana. Nos tocaba salir a correr con la gente del equipo a las 6… Fleance se está juntando mucho con tu capitán… el caso es que nos despertamos pero Saba apenas podía moverse. Así que lo traje y le conté a Miss Grapehood de sus diarreas-

Artemis asintió y evitó mirar a Saba con gravedad. La diarrea no era algo que preocupara tanto a la gente, así que si lo hacía, Artemis sabía que Ru iba a sospechar.

-Me siento… mejor- le dijo Saba a Ru- gracias…-

-Estás hablando de nuevo- rescató Ru con una sonrisa franca- eso es algo. La gente del equipo quería venir a visitarte, pero los convencí de que mejor no. Supuse que te incomodaría-

Artemis miró a Ru como si acabara de amanecer sobre su cabeza.

-…acias- suspiró Saba, verdaderamente agradecido.

Era lo mejor que podían hacer por Saba y Ru lo había deducido sin saber las causas reales por las que estaba tirado en esa cama. El corazón de Artemis empezó a golpetear contra su pecho, mareándola de pronto. Cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo seguía dormido. Trató de respirar profundamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Ru, conteniendo el impulso de acercarse a ella.

Saba lo miró.

-No-

-Así que Gamma- retomó Ru.

- ¡Que no fue nada!- exclamó Artemis, aun tratando de vencer el mareo - fui a mi asesoría con Gamma en la mañana, me cansé, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, me dijeron que me había desmayado, eso es todo-

Mentira, mentira y mentira.

Gamma había pautado su reunión para las cuatro de la mañana a las afueras de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, Artemis saltó del balcón de la habitación de los chicos a las tres. Una vez en tierra firme, empezó a pasear a hurtadillas. Oculta bajo su capucha, apenas podía controlar la ansiedad que le causaba la anticipación de lo que sucedería… la gárgola Gamma le había dicho que sería su primera sesión práctica en serio, como las sesiones de práctica que él se obligaba a tener tres madrugadas a la semana, desde hacía más de 30 años. Le había dicho que durmiera temprano, que se bañara y que hiciera lo que fuera que hacían las chicas de su generación (siempre que estuviera dentro de los límites legales) para estar enérgica esa madrugada: frotarse naranjas en la piel o chupar limón, Merlín sabía, y en realidad no le importaba, lo único que Gamma le pedía era energía.

Se encontraron a las cuatro de la mañana muy cerca del Paso, tras comprobar que eran realmente ellos bajo las capuchas se saludaron con un asentimiento y caminaron en silencio siempre a unos centímetros del agua, describiendo las formas del Lago de Stormenhand con sus pasos. Desayunaron en medio del bosque de Stormenhand y caminaron unos minutos más para deshacerse de cualquier pesadez que pudiera entorpecer el trabajo.

- ¿Profesor Gamma?- llamó Artemis, cuando notó que no saldrían de la Isla de Stormenhand- ¿esto no es peligroso?-

-La Isla de Stormenhand es el lugar más seguro de Goldenwand- le respondió Gamma, seriamente- diría que es el más discreto, pero la Sala Común de Darkenlord le lleva mucha ventaja, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos puede entrar ahí, así que nos tendremos que conformar con el segundo lugar más discreto, que además es el más seguro… ¿me sigues, Black?-

-Sí, pero… ¿por qué no el Bosque?-

-Estamos a punto de usar un tipo de energía que es extremadamente deliciosa para las Lámpades y demás criaturas del Bosque, que, como sabrás por tus cuatro años de estudio, se alimentan de mucho más que plantas o carne- por primera vez en toda la noche, Gamma buscó la mirada de Artemis a través de la noche- si alguien viene, podemos escondernos- le dijo, para tranquilizarla- pero si alguna de esas criaturas percibe una pequeña partícula de nuestro poder en el viento, estamos… ¿Cómo se dice?... jodidos ¿me sigues, Black?-

Artemis asintió.

-Entonces, ¿sabes lo que te voy a decir a continuación?-

-Que no debo usar mi… "poder"… en el Bosque-

-A menos que estés segura de que puedes mantener a raya a cualquier criatura que se aparezca-

- ¿Correr cuenta como mantener a raya?-

Gamma la miró, soltó una risotada amistosa y, a continuación, hizo algo que jamás habría esperado que él le hiciera, jamás: le dio un manotazo amistoso en la cabeza.

-Hay que aprovechar la oscuridad- dijo después de golpearla- empecemos ¿lista?-

-Sí-

-Cuando cuente tres, cierra los ojos…-

Y cerró los ojos y luego se concentró. Y luego hizo todas y cada una de las cosas que Gamma le ordenó que hiciera o que él mismo hizo para que lo imitara, todas y cada una. Y con el tiempo Artemis empezó a darse cuenta de que lo que el profesor le había advertido era cierto: cada movimiento, cada pequeño esfuerzo le drenaba la energía del cuerpo, la fuerza. Tras la primera hora de iniciado el entrenamiento y sin necesidad de correr o de hacer el duro ejercicio al que ella estaba acostumbrada para la esgrima, Artemis se encontró sudando e incapaz de controlar su respiración. En algún momento hasta cerrar los ojos para concentrarse se le hizo pesado.

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Artemis sintió un cosquilleo extraño en la nuca. No eran las hormigas, que controlaron su cuerpo durante gran parte de la madrugada, sino algo más profundo, como un entumecimieto en los mismos huesos. De pronto, sus brazos pesaron una tonelada y ya no los pudo mantener levantados y el sueño que le había sido esquivo toda esa noche le sobrevino tan de golpe que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba desplomándose sobre sus narices.

Todo fue tan rápido como un pestañeo y, en realidad, Artemis pensó que eso había sido justamente, pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que no estaba volviendo a abrir los ojos inmediatamente después de cerrarlos, sino que despertaba de un aletargamiento prolongado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque sus brazos y piernas estaban adormilados, la cabeza le dolía un poco y, sobre todo, porque la luz del sol pasaba a través de la ventana del aula despacho del profesor Gamma y le daba directamente en la cara.

- ¿Me desmayé?- preguntó Artemis, incorporándose con cuidado. Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente pesado.

El profesor Gamma estaba sentado en su escritorio, en el otro extremo del salón despacho, corrigiendo unos exámenes con el ceño fruncido. No quitó los ojos del pergamino cuando Artemis le habló, pero con la mano que no agarraba la pluma, estiró una taza humeante hasta el borde de su mesa.

-Tómate esto- le dijo, tranquilamente.

Artemis se paró con cuidado y caminó con pies de plomo hasta el escritorio de la gárgola Gamma, quien, además, parecía haberse bañado y arreglado en el tiempo que Artemis pasó inconsciente: tenía el cabello prolijamente amarrado en su usual cola de caballo, una nueva túnica, la cara limpia y las sienes sin rastros de sudor. En cambio ella estaba llena de… de nada. Se miró con sorpresa las manos, las botas y la túnica, que estaban tan limpias como si acabara de cambiárselas, cuando minutos… u horas antes habían estado llenas de tierra, pasto y lodo. No había una sola cortada en sus dedos. No había un solo pedacito de pasto en su cabello, es más, hasta olía bien, como si ella misma acabara de bañarse.

¿Qué…?

-Tómate eso, si se enfría no sirve- le dijo Gamma, aún concentrado en sus exámenes.

Artemis tomó la taza con las dos manos y se la dirigió lentamente a la boca, aún con los ojos clavados en Gamma. Bebió todo el contenido de un solo sorbo y devolvió la taza a la mesa con un golpe sordo, esperando que el profesor se distrajera de sus "deberes" y le explicara qué diablos había hecho y por qué estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Como si ella no acabara de despertar completamente limpia luego de haber estado utilizando magia fuera de lo común durante la madrugada en medio del Bosque de Stormenhand.

Pero nada.

- ¿Profesor?- llamó Artemis.

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Gamma, cambiando de pergamino, aún sin mirarla- no es algo extraño ni malo, es más, es tan común que yo mismo había olvidado que me pasé inconsciente la mayor parte de esta etapa del entrenamiento con el profesor Dimber, sin embargo, para la próxima, espero que me avises unos segundos antes, ya sabes, para que no te fractures la nariz de nuevo-

Artemis se llevó una mano a la nariz y la tocó con desesperación.

-Ya la arreglé- le dijo Gamma mientras garabateaba el pergamino que corregía- también desaparecí tus raspones y te aseé. Con esto- Gamma puso su mano libre sobre su varita, que descansaba en un extremo de su mesa- no te puse una mano encima. Lo aclaro porque no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte-

No había pensado en nada en especial, pero lo que Gamma le dijo la tranquilizó sobremanera.

-Estás limpia y arreglada, justo como deberías estar para ir a una asesoría con tu profesor- continuó Gamma y, por primera vez, dejó de prestarle atención a los pergaminos que tenía por delante, dejó la pluma a un lado y la miró- estar encubierto es una de las cosas más importantes del entrenamiento, Black, sobre todo en estos tiempos. Por alguna razón se me ocurre que eres muy buena para estas cosas, así que supongo que nada de lo que te diga a continuación te va a tomar por sorpresa o va ser difícil de aceptar: en unos minutos vamos a ir a la enfermería y te vas a quedar ahí, dejando que Miss Grapehood te examine y tomándote lo que sea que ella te dé. Le diremos que te desmayaste en clase y ya, estará satisfecha con eso-

Artemis asintió, Miss Grapehood no solía hacer muchas preguntas.

- ¿Es necesario que vaya a la enfermería?- preguntó al rato.

-Sí- respondió Gamma, terminante- verás- empezó a explicarle- el profesor Dimber está enterado de la verdadera naturaleza de nuestras asesorías, esto no es nada malo- agregó, viendo cómo se descomponía el semblante de Artemis- sabe que tuviste un accidente y que no puedes manejar sola las consecuencias, nada más- aseguró Gamma- él mismo sugirió que debía ser yo quien te entrenara y accedió a que lo hiciera en el terreno de la escuela con la única condición de que él debía ser partícipe de cualquier tipo de eventualidad y la manera más sencilla y segura de hacer eso es pasando por Miss Grapehood, que, aunque no sepa y no opine, igual reporta… ¿me sigues, Black?-

Artemis asintió.

-Necesito saber que entiendes la importancia de guardar las apariencias-

-La entiendo, profesor. En serio- le aseguró ella.

Entendía eso más que cualquier otra cosa que Gamma le hubiera dicho en toda su vida. Y estaba preparada, él tenía razón, podía ocultarle cosas a la gente con la facilidad con la que respiraba… pero no a Saba. No más de lo que ya le ocultaba. Y acababa de descubrir que tampoco podría mantener a raya a Ru.

- ¿Y si Saba pregunta?- preguntó Artemis, cuando abandonaban el salón despacho de Gamma.

-Le dirás lo que Miss Grapehood te diga que tienes- el profesor la miró- ¿me sigues, Black?-

-Sí, profesor-

-Bien. Ahora, ¿te sientes mejor?-

- ¿Ah?-

-Te acabas de tomar una poción sin tener idea de lo que llevaba adentro o de lo que hace y no te has dado cuenta de los cambios que ha causado en tu cuerpo. Ursa debe estar muy orgullosa de ti-

Artemis dio un saltito y miró al profesor Gamma con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía razón, había secado el contenido de la taza humeante sin preguntar, sin siquiera darle una pequeña olfateada (como recomendaba la profesora Ater) para tener una idea de sus componentes. Podría estar muerta en ese momento. O inconsciente. O con una severa amnesia. Cualquiera pensaría que después del incidente con la poción de Lila Elmira en tercero, ella sería más desconfiada con lo que las personas le estiraran para beber, pero no, Artemis había estado más ocupada en exigirle explicaciones al profesor Gamma que, a final de cuentas, en cuidar su vida.

-Agradezco la confianza- le dijo Gamma- pero no quiero que pierdas la costumbre de preguntar, sólo porsiacaso-

-Está bien, perdón-

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí- respondió Artemis, dándose cuenta, por fin, de que ya no le pesaban las piernas ni los brazos y que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Se sentía bien, cansada, sí, pero sana, como si nunca se hubiera desmayado.

-No toda tu energía está repuesta, pero sí una parte-

-Gracias profesor-

-No, no me lo agradezcas, sólo trata de avisarme la próxima vez-

Artemis sacudió la cabeza y miró a Saba.

Pero Saba miraba a Ru.

Y Ru la miraba a ella.

Suspiró. Dejó de mirar a Saba pero tampoco se giró hacia Ru, no quería verlo, tenía miedo. Y estaba cansada.

- ¿Miss Grapehood te ha dado algo de comer?- preguntó al aire.

-No…- respondió Saba, su voz se iba aclarando poco a poco y tomaba el aire con menos desesperación que antes- sólo líquidos-

- ¿Con medicina?-

-Con… sabor… a… manzana-

-Ah, sí- intervino Ru. Artemis siguió sin mirarlo- es lo que le dio a Creixell cuando dejó de comer después de que botaron a Gha. Seguro que también le puso algo para que te pare la diarrea-

-Con suerte- Saba intentó mostrarle a Ru que había cruzado los dedos, pero apenas pudo levantar un poquito la muñeca.

-Bueno- Ru se aclaró la garganta- recuento: tú, elfo, ya estás en buenas manos y Artemis se desmayó en la mañana, por causas misteriosas ¿no?-

-No desayuné y dormí poco. A cualquiera le pasa- rebatió ella, empezando a molestarse.

- ¿Nada más?-

-No- Artemis miró a Saba tratando de encontrar apoyo, pero su mejor amigo volvía a mirar a Ru de manera sospechosa, como antes.

-Digo, porque si estás- se acercó a amabas camas y agachó la cabeza hacia ellos- si estás haciendo actividades… alternativas… a las propuestas por Viper para aliviar el aburrimiento… deberías ser más cautelosa. Tenemos un trato-

-No estoy haciendo nada- insistió Artemis, con la voz ronca.

-Ahí… está…- soltó Saba, acomodando la cabeza en su almohada- ya… me… parecía… raro-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ru.

-Artemis… ha estado… cuidándome- aseguró Saba, tan duro como podía- eso es… lo que la… ha… mantenido…-

-Saba, tranquilo- lo cortó Artemis.

-Déjame- replicó él, violentamente- todo… el tiempo… la ha… pasado… conmigo. Menos… ayer-

-No es que esté diciendo que Artemis se la haya pasado haciendo cosas ileg—

-Sí… es… justo eso-

Los ojos de Saba estaban demasiado pequeños y nublados como para expresar algo que no fuera cansancio, pero Artemis lo conocía y sabía que en ese momento estaba molesto con Ru. Cuando menos. Era el espíritu del perfil de ave, estaba casi segura. Era lo que lo había tenido tan irascible todas esas semanas.

-Tú eres el experto- se rindió Ru, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo- bueno, me alegra que estés mejor. No te apures en volver a la habitación si sigues con diarrea- se despidió de los dos con un gesto de cabeza.

-Ru…- llamó Saba- gracias- le dijo, en un gruñido.

Ru se encogió de hombros y salió de la enfermería.

Artemis vio su espalda desaparecer tras la puerta con congoja. Ru había entrado a la enfermería a ver a Saba, al amigo al que había auxiliado en la mañana. Se había encontrado con Artemis y ella había tenido que defender una mentira, ocultar que eran más que amigos y que se interesaba por ella más de lo que debía. Al final, terminó siendo derrotado por dos mentiras mucho más grandes, y ambas manejadas por Artemis.

No era justo para él.

- ¿Por qué… te preocupas?- le preguntó Saba.

-Tengo que preguntarle a Miss Grapehood qué te ha dado- respondió ella, rápidamente- tal vez puso un poco de belladona o…-

-No-

- ¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Saba asintió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita débil. Artemis suspiró aliviada.

-Como… si… hubiera…- tomó aire- dormido días- terminó, con un esfuerzo- necesitaba… dormir- sonrió aún más- y probar algo… aunque fuera… poción-

-Entonces ¿ya se acabó?-

Saba se acomodó en su cama, parecía estar quedándose dormido.

-No… pero ya… falta… poco- volvió a sonreír- ¿te… molestaría… dormir acá?-

Para nada, se dijo Artemis, es más, estaba pensando justamente en hacer eso. Se incorporó como pudo, bajó con cuidado de su cama y caminó pasito a pasito (aún se sentía atontada y sin energías) hasta los doseles descubiertos de la camilla de Saba, los corrió rápidamente y se trepó a la cama con torpeza. Se acurrucó entre los brazos débiles su mejor amigo y, mientras lo sentía acomodándose a su cuerpo, fue cerrando los ojos.

Pero los abrió de golpe, sentándose tan bruscamente que tuvo que volver a echarse y apretarse la cabeza para que esta dejara de girar.

Ahogó un grito.

- ¿Estás bien, querida?-

Miss Grapehood flotó rápidamente a su lado. Artemis notó al segundo que ya no estaba en la cama de Saba. Estaba sola, de nuevo, en su propia camilla y su mejor amigo dormía, lo podía ver por un resquicio entre las cortinas.

Sin duda la enfermera los había separado.

Pero ¿en qué momento? ¿cuánto había dormido?

- ¿Querida?-

- ¿Qué hora es, Miss Grapehood?- preguntó, con urgencia.

Estaba temblorosa, ansiosa.

-Un poco más de las dos, querida- le respondió ella- ¿te estás sintiendo mejor?-

-Sí, ya me voy-

-Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí a descansar un rato- le dijo la elfa - el señor Greenhouse no tiene por qué enterarse-

Artemis se encogió de hombros. Greenhouse no le interesaba en ese momento.

-Quiero caminar- admitió.

Cuando menos. Quería moverse, quería salir de ahí.

-Por la calma- Miss Grapehood asintió- quién lo hubiera dicho: calma un domingo-

-Es sábado - corrigió Artemis.

- ¡Ja! Con esta falta de jolgorio uno ya no distingue- suspiró- supongo que debemos acostumbrarnos. ¿A ti qué te parece?-

-Es pacífico- respondió Artemis, poniéndose de pié, lista para salir pitando de ahí.

-Eso exactamente-

-Hasta luego- le dijo, empezando a dar de zancadas hacia la salida- vendré por Saba más tarde-

En los pasillos, sus pasos se convirtieron en zancadas y estas en tumbos desesperados que intentaban pasar desapercibidos. Acababa de sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la columna y ubicando un peso de muerte en la boca de su estómago. Sintió náuseas y vértigo, pero siguió corriendo. Un miedo siniestro le decía que si se detenía, sus pensamientos la alcanzarían y la sobrepasarían y no podría salir de ellos. Empezó a correr porque empezó a sudar y las manos le empaparon el pantalón, dejando marcas de agua acusadoras en forma de garras que trataban de asirse a la tela.

Dobló esquinas y atravesó corredores con la angustia persiguiéndola y no sabía por qué. Había estado tranquila con Saba, acurrucada a su lado, sintiendo la cabeza de su mejor amigo apoyada en la suya, con tranquilidad. Con una tranquilidad que no había tenido en semanas.

¿Por qué el miedo?

Porque de pronto era consciente de que acababa de mentirle a Saba. Acababa de terminar una sesión de magia prohibida con el profesor Gamma, gracias a la cual su energía había abandonado su cuerpo haciendo que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Se acababa de romper la nariz. Le acababan de arreglar la nariz. Acababa de despertarse en el aula despacho de Gamma y había tomado una poción extraña sin interrogarlo, algo que podría haberla matado, ante lo que ella ni siquiera pestañeó. Y acababa de mentirle a Ru. Sobre Gamma. Sobre Saba. Sobre ella. Y lo había visto decepcionarse sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Le había mentido a Ru sobre Saba y a Saba sobre Ru y a los dos sobre Saba. Se detuvo. De pronto estuvo cansada de golpe, tal vez por la energía que derrochó esa madrugada. Tal vez porque no había dormido bien esas últimas semanas, porque su mejor amigo estaba más enfermo de lo que nunca había visto a nadie y ella no sabía qué hacer más que abrazarlo y susurrarle, estúpidamente, que todo iba a pasar pronto. Entonces agachó la cabeza y sintió, más que nunca, la necesidad de que alguien la abrazara, alguien que pudiera escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir, incluidas las sesiones con Gamma, la enfermedad de Saba y las sensaciones por Ru.

Sami.

Necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga. Y le iba a contar todo. Incluso lo que Gamma le había pedido que no dijera, ya no le importaba, Sami no haría más preguntas que las necesarias. La gárgola no sabía lo confiable que era Sami, pero Artemis sí.

Empezó a desandar sus pasos. El pasillo que llevaba a la Torre de Valthemoon estaba mucho más atrás.

Al doblar la primera esquina, Artemis se fijó en los cuatro Delegados que la estudiaron completamente mientras pasaba a su lado, mordiéndose los labios por hablar y pedirle identificación o llamarle la atención por algo, lo que fuera que demostrara que ellos seguían siendo una autoridad en la escuela. Demostrara o recordara, daba lo mismo. Lamentablemente no pudieron hacer nada más que aguantarse la impotencia de ver su oportunidad pasar. Las caras que tenían eran de tal desconsuelo que Artemis estuvo tentada de sacar la varita y atacar a uno de ellos, sólo para que el otro tuviera razones para detenerla. Y probablemente lo hubiera hecho con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Más adelante se topó con dos Comandos, menos diplomáticos y más directos, que la detuvieron con un silbido.

- ¡Buenas tardes, colega!- la saludó uno de ellos- ¿qué haciendo tan lejos del Comedor un sábado a estas horas?-

-_Paseando para tener hambre, no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla. Espero- le susurró Harry._

-Paseando para tener hambre. No estoy rompiendo ninguna regla, espero- respondió Artemis.

-Oh, no, nada de eso- le dijo el otro Comando, con una sonrisita falsa, aunque sin mala intención- era pura curiosidad. No te detenemos más, buen día-

-Buen día- Artemis se despidió de ellos con una educación que habría hecho que su tío Remus derramara una lagrimita de orgullo.

_-Gracias- le dijo a Harry, cuando estuvo lejos de los Comandos._

_Harry la miró con una sonrisa. Ella lo evitó._

_-Te he extrañado, Artemis-_

No iba a pensar en él. No iba a mirarlo ni a prestarle atención. No en ese momento. No hasta haberse encontrado con Sami.

Suspiró.

Los pasos de Artemis resonaron solitarios en los pasillos, haciendo el eco característico de una casa vacía. Una escuela vacía. En un sábado de invierno. Con todo el mundo disfrutando del clima helado fuera, o enfurruñados en mantas frente al fuego en sus salas comunes… un Comando le había preguntado qué hacía paseando fuera del Comedor en un sábado a la hora del almuerzo y ella se había quedado helada porque en su cabeza las cosas seguían siendo obvias, casi como si le hubieran preguntado por qué caminada con ropa o por qué Lila Elmira era tan odiosa. Simplemente era la naturaleza de las cosas.

Era… ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar tan rápido?

Una vez, cuando estaban en primero, el profesor Bridge les había dicho que el espíritu del Castillo Joven sentía nostalgia de los estudiantes durante el invierno, porque todos preferían quedarse en sus camas, o frente a los fuegos de sus salas comunes con una buena taza de chocolate de los elfos entre las manos, sobre todo durante los fines de semana. Por eso había un Comité de Actividades Bajo Techo, que organizaba toda clase de eventos durante el fin de semana, para atraer a los alumnos al Castillo Joven y no dejar que este se consumiera de la tristeza. Ferias, exposiciones, música en los pasillos, juegos, partidas públicas de ajedrez y clases libres de esgrima. Artemis jamás había visto el Castillo Joven desocupado un fin de semana. Hasta ese año, cuando de pronto ya nadie parecía acordarse de esa parte del pasado. Y era gracioso, si lo pensaba bien, oír a los otros alumnos hablar de cómo se sentían más cercanos a los padres fundadores con los trabajos que Viper les obligaba a hacer y olvidar olímpicamente al espíritu del Castillo Joven. Pero sobre todo le sorprendía cómo todos parecían haber olvidado lo bien que se la pasaba uno ahí dentro.

Pensó que el profesor Dimber tendría que estar parado en una esquina, guiando a los alumnos de la clase abierta de Concentración (por lo general dirigida a los mayores que ya llevaban Encantamientos Ocultos), sentados en el piso, ignorando los chillidos emocionados de los alumnos que se habían inscrito a la excursión en escoba del profesor Cástor Altair, parados a pocos metros de distancia. Artemis y Saba solían anotarse en las excursiones por lo menos dos veces al mes y adoraban llegar en la noche a la Fortaleza, con los pelos revueltos por la velocidad que habían alcanzado y con los brazos llenos de magulladuras y raspones. Artemis recordó de pronto que una vez Morgana Gabrián, Cástor y Pólux Altair organizaron una excursión al Lago de Stormenhand. No por encima, no. No un paseo por el Paso y alrededores, no. Sino por dentro. Fue uno de los primeros sábados de otoño de su segundo año y Artemis recordaba haber estado muerta de miedo frente al Lago, vestida con un enterizo estúpido y esperando las branquialgas que la profesora Gabrián repartía… sintiendo que en cualquier momento las fuerzas la iban a traicionar y se iba a retirar, como el par de niños de primero que lloraba en la orilla. Pero al final no lo hizo, porque Creixell se agarró de su brazo y no la soltó hasta que saltaron y se hundieron. Y mientras se hundían, ella sentía que los ojos ya no le ardían y veía a la profesora Gabrián (cuando tenía corazón) frente a ella, hundiéndose con seguridad, sonriéndole con la boca abierta y señalándole unas aberturas en su quijada. "Respira" vio que le decía. Y ella tomó aire porque el brazo de Creixell y la compañía de Saba le dieron fuerzas. Y no se ahogó. Y sus pies no se congelaron. Y recorrió las profundidades del Lago de Stormenhand con sus amigos como si estuviera caminando en el claro. Maravillada, vio kelpies ocultándose entre las plantas marinas, vio kappas peleando entre ellos y hasta las colas de las sirenas que huían de su paso.

-¿Le vas a seguir teniendo miedo al Lago?- le preguntó Saba esa vez, cuando se secaban tendidos en el pasto.

-Sí- respondió ella.

Su mejor amigo le pasó una mano por la cabeza mojada.

El club de alquimistas, sus demostraciones maravillosas (una vez unos chicos de último año hicieron un dragón de fuego que sobrevoló el castillo, abriendo sus alas enormes color rojo, y se perdió en el cielo del claro), se había reducido al grupito de estudiantes que salían del castillo con canastas a recoger plantas. "Herboristas", se decían. Artemis no se reía en sus caras sólo porque ella limpiaba la Fortaleza con una esponja. Los duelos públicos de ajedrez, las clases magistrales sobre temas interesantes que no se tocaban en la currícula, el teatro de sombras para los más chicos. ¿Dónde estaba todo eso?

Enterrado bajo el Proyecto Escuela Viva de Viper.

¿Por qué los profesores no decían nada?

Tal vez Sami supiera más al respecto.

_-Mira, otra Stormenhand- le susurró Harry con una sonrisita._

_-No hagas ningún ruido- susurró Artemis de vuelta, mientras daba pasitos imperceptibles hacia atrás._

La última persona a la que quería ver estaba parada ahí, a unos pasos de ella, leyendo con atención uno de los avisos que Viper había pegado en las paredes.

Lamentablemente Artemis no fue lo suficientemente rápida o silenciosa. Lila Elmira giró mecánicamente alertada por el ruido. O por el olor a miedo, posibilidad igual de factible.

Sus ojos se posaron en la retirada de Artemis con la sorpresa de quien descubre un engaño infraganti, pero sólo por unos segundos, porque una sonrisa tranquila empezó a esbozarse en su boca. Y en sus ojos.

A Artemis se le puso la piel de gallina.

- ¿Paseando para despertar el hambre?- preguntó Elmira.

-No- respondió Artemis, secamente.

- ¿Entonces?-

-No te importa-

-Este es el camino a la Torre de Valthemoon- recordó Lila Elmira, con perspicacia- ¿ibas para allá?-

-No te importa- repitió Artemis, empezando la retirada.

- ¿Ibas a buscar a Sami Sodeburg?-

-No te importa-

-Sami Sodeburg es tu mejor amiga ¿no?- dijo Elmira, llevándose un dedo rechoncho al mentón, como si esa fuera una revelación sobre la que debía meditar- lo he escuchado antes- sonrió- hubieras dicho que buscabas a Sami desde el principio-

¿Qué?

Los ojos de Artemis se abrieron y cerraron de golpe. ¿Qué podía saber esa tipa de su Sami?

-Si sabes algo habla- ordenó Artemis.

-Bueno, como lo pides con tanta amabilidad… resulta que sé perfectamente donde está Sami. Es más, acabo de estar con ella-

Artemis contuvo el enojo que le provocaba la idea de Elmira hablando con Sami y, en cambio, ensayó una mueca de tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó, lo menos violentamente que pudo.

-En una reunión extraordinaria de los Cordones Gruesos-

- ¿Qué?-

-Los Cordones Gruesos son como la élite de los Delegados. Formaron el grupo luego de que Viper formara sus Comandos. Sami es la más joven porque los Delegados de Valthemoon son más jóvenes (a los mayores les interesa tener más tiempo para estudiar), a mí me ofrecerán un puesto el año—

-Ya, ya, ¿dónde es la reunión?- cortó Artemis.

-No lo sé- respondió Lila Elmira, evidentemente molesta por eso.

Artemis sonrió, pensando en toda la envidia que debía sentir hacia Sami, pero le dio la espalda inmediatamente, no tenía tiempo para regodearse en las penas de Elmira, tenía que buscar ese lugar de reunión.

-Me parece que es en el salón de Delegados, nos botaron a todos de ahí hace un par de horas, pero no nos dijeron por qué- soltó Elmira, sin respirar.

Artemis volvió la cabeza.

-Es mejor que nada- admitió Elmira, encogiéndose nerviosamente de hombros.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué quería conseguir Elmira siendo tan normal con ella? ¿Por qué la estaba ayudando? O tal vez no. Tal vez la estaba engañando, tendiéndole una trampa.

-Es verdad- susurró Elmira.

Artemis la dejó, asegurándole con una última mirada que le iría peor que en el infierno si es que le estaba mintiendo.

Se deslizó como un fantasma por corredores y pasillos hasta llegar al salón de los delegados, le había renacido la urgencia de ver a su mejor amiga.

Unos metros antes de llegar Artemis sintió una fuerte presencia de magia, una condensación de encantamientos tan grosera que era imposible de ignorar. Extraño. Todos los estudiantes aprendían pronto a disimular los _olores_ de sus encantamientos (sobre todo los de protección no sabotaje) e incorporaban eso a sus vidas diarias con la naturalidad de un niño que incorpora la ropa interior a su guardarropa tras el fin de la era del pañal. Pero lo que hacía el asunto más extraño era que los delegados no sólo eran elegidos por su inclinación a vivir la vida estudiantil de acuerdo a las normas, sino por su excelencia académica. Y ellos estaban dispuestos a demostrar lo excelentes que eran en cada momento que se les presentara, de una manera casi obsesiva. Una persona tan orgullosa de sus capacidades como Sami (e incluso Ghana) jamás podría haber dejado pasar un detalle tan obvio como el de la esencia de sus encantamientos. Sobre todo si se trataba de los miembros de la élite de la que había hablado Elmira. Aún más, en ese momento los delegados estaban en una competencia sin cuartel con los Comandos por determinar qué equipo era mejor, en todo sentido, no se podían haber permitido ese descuido…

A menos que esa fuera, en realidad, una reunión extraordinaria, una reunión tan urgente que no les importaba que los notaran… porque sólo importaba que no los escucharan. Tal vez estaban usando las esencias para ahuyentar a las personas, para darles a entender que por ahí se estaban tratando asuntos muy importantes y que más les valía permanecer alejados.

_- ¿Puedes hacer eso?- le preguntó Harry a Artemis, con incredulidad- hueles y ya sabes qué encantamientos pululan por acá. Ustedes los Goldenwand son unos raros-_

_-No, sólo somos mejores que ustedes-_ dio por terminada la discusión y giró, para ir al otro lado del corredor, por donde había venido.

Aunque no había podido percibirlo, Artemis sabía que los delegados debían haber puesto algún encantamiento de alarma, que se activaría si ella estaba mucho tiempo por ahí. No quería interrumpir a su mejor amiga, así que se sentó obedientemente en el suelo unos metros más allá, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada en la pared, atenta a cualquier rumor. Era muy probable que los delegados se replegaran rápido una vez terminada su reunión, así que ella tenía apenas unos segundos después de ubicar a su amiga para alcanzarla.

_-Pareces un perro guardián- le dijo Harry, parado ante ella._

Estaba consciente de lo que parecía y no le interesaba, lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a su mejor amiga y hablar con ella. Tal vez insultar juntas a Hanna Marianne con las letras del abecedario, como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque en realidad sabía que lo primero que haría sería hablarle de Saba, de su enfermedad y de lo mucho que la estaban extrañando. De lo raro que se sentía estudiar en la misma escuela pero no poder verse, porque las cosas se habían puesto demasiado complicadas, no porque ellos no la quisieran ver. Sami entendería, después de todo ella era una delegada y, según lo que le decía Lila Elmira, acababa de adquirir un cargo muy importante y, por lo tanto, una carga extra de responsabilidades. Pero no quería hablar con ella de eso, ni de la pelea que llevaba con los Comandos o del poco tiempo que le quedaba para estudiar como antes.

El crujido de una armadura, a unos metros de ella la hizo volver a la realidad. Giró la cabeza alarmada y enfocó los ojos, pero al instante se tranquilizó: nada había cambiado. Las puertas de los pasillos continuaban cerradas y el humor descuidado de los encantamientos de defensa se adivinaba a unos metros de distancia. No había nadie caminado por allí. No había nadie por allí, ni siquiera Harry.

No estaba frente a ella, a su lado, ni sentado en el otro extremo del pasillo. Había desaparecido.

"Es bueno" se dijo "es bueno" repitió "es bueno", agregó, una vez más, cerrando los ojos.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dejó que sus sentidos se expandieran, como le había enseñado el profesor Dimber.

-Oye, oye oye oye. Black. ¿Estás dormida?-

El suelo podía ser tan cómodo como una cama si uno lo interpretaba correctamente: tenía la espalda erguida como una tabla, las manos chorreadas a los lados de sus muslos y su cabeza se apretaba contra el muro helado. No se había quedado dormida, pero había llegado a un estado de estupor en el que no existía más que su respiración y la presencia de los encantamientos de protección, flotando metros más allá, protegiendo una puerta que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo. En… ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

Sus brazos estaban rígidos y sus dedos no eran más que pedazos de piedra unidos a las palmas de sus manos. Tenía que despertarlos con cuidado para que volvieran a pertenecerle y seguir las órdenes de su cerebro. Su mirada estaba nublada y su consciencia también. A penas veía lo que estaba frente a ella.

Y no sintió sino hasta la tercera patada que le propinaron. Entonces miró hacia delante, con dejadez.

-No te puedes quedar dormida en el piso, te vas a resfriar-

Artemis cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez, como pasó con Harry, si lo hacía podría desaparecer a Lila Elmira del pasillo. Y si se esforzaba lo suficiente, de su vida.

-Sin contar con que los Comandos se podrían poner muy odiosos si te ven así… bueno, ahora no, porque me van a ver hablando conmigo y tal vez pensarán que te estoy amonestando, pero…-

Acompañada por el molesto chirrido que salía de la boca de Elmira, el cuerpo de Artemis fue despertando de su reposo con más prisa de la que estaba dispuesta a aguantar sin ponerse de mal humor. Se frotó los ojos para ver claramente. Se sobó las rodillas y los muslos con fuerza y estiró las piernas tan rápido que casi barrió a Lila Elmira del suelo.

-Ay- chilló ella, dando un saltito hacia atrás- ten más cuidado-

- ¿Qué quieres, Elmira?- preguntó Artemis, de mal humor.

-Vengo a decirte algo- respondió, mirándola desperezarse, absorta en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si jamás hubiera visto a alguien haciendo eso.

-Dilo. Rápido- agregó Artemis, incómoda.

-Amable, como siempre… bueno, no tiene caso que sigas esperando a tu amiga porque… su reunión se va a alargar hasta quién sabe qué hora. Nos acaban de cancelar la reunión que tenemos siempre antes de empezar la semana, dicen que se van a reunir con la profesora Gabrián más tarde y con el profesor Wingolf Jr., pero los tienen que esperar y no saben cuánto tarda…-

Artemis se quedó atónita.

¿Qué juego maquiavélico estaba planeando Lila Elmira al portarse como un ser humano?

- ¿Por qué vienes a decirme…?-

-Supuse que la estarías esperando- admitió Lila Elmira, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Artemis, probablemente por primera vez, sin ningún tipo de resentimiento o desprecio- pero bueno, haz lo que quieras, si quieres quedarte acá no daré aviso a los delegados, pero tampoco te defenderé de los Comandos- agregó, con cierta altanería- el nuevo reglamento es muy específico-

Y lo era, en realidad era extremadamente específico con las cosas que los alumnos podían o no podían hacer, Artemis lo sabía perfectamente porque había leído de principio a fin el reglamento que Tonda les había entregado. Pero Lila Elmira no sabía eso, ni podía saberlo, así que en lugar de asentir y hacerse la entendida, se encogió de hombros y se puso de pié, suponiendo que así actuaría una alumna desinformada con un verídico temor por el Subdirector.

Lila Elmira la miró con satisfacción y hasta asintió un poco, aprobatoriamente.

La falta de condescendencia y superioridad en su mirada heló la sangre de Artemis, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún gesto de sorpresa o a decirle algo que implicara que había notado algún cambio en la manera que tenía de tratarla. Tal vez ahí estaba la trampa. Miró a Lila Elmira por última vez con la seriedad acostumbrada y dio media vuelta.

- ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Sami?-

Artemis tembló, pero no se detuvo.

-No- le dijo, al caminar.

No quería darle razones para entablar conversación con su mejor amiga. No quería ni siquiera que se le acercara a su mejor amiga para otra cosa que escuchar órdenes y envidiarla secretamente. Sami podía ser muy confiada en las personas que no conocía, pero sobre todo, podía dejarse llevar por el placer que le provocaba hacer cosas que molestarían a Saba. Y hablarle a Lila Elmira era una de ellas.

De todas maneras, estaba cansada de los emisarios: esa amiga que tenía Sami, la Valthemoon de familia griega, nunca le dejaba sus mensajes. Saba y ella solían encontrársela seguido y casi siempre le pedían que le dijera a Sami que la estaban buscando, que querían almorzar con ella un día, que se tomara un descanso del estudio y que pasara una tarde con ellos bajo el sol (todo en clave, por si la chica de Valthemoon era una espía de las fans de Saba)… pero nunca tenían respuesta. A pesar de que ella dijera que sí le decía todo lo que ellos decían, Artemis estaba convencida de que no, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué.

Artemis se subió la capucha un escalón antes de llegar al claro, mientras pensaba con vergüenza que tal vez sería bueno que se le escapara a la gran bocota de Elmira mencionar que se la había encontrado esa tarde, vagando por los pasillos de Valthemoon, en busca de Sami. Ni siquiera tenía que mencionárselo a ella, simplemente podía soltarlo en alguna reunión de delegados. Y Sami escucharía y sabría que la estaba buscando, entonces los buscaría ella misma y cuando los encontrara, los tres se darían un gran abrazo y pasarían toda una tarde trepados en el árbol más alto de Goldenwand, mirando a la lejanía a las fans de Saba, a los Delegados y a los Comandos. Y al anochecer bajarían sigilosamente, correrían al Pensadero y después de usarlo, practicarían magia en secreto, como antes. Se despedirían en el claro, con abrazos y promesas de comer al día siguiente. Y al llegar a la sala común, Saba y ella serían interceptados por Ru y Creixell, quienes habrían sido avisados por Tonda de que habían pasado la tarde con una Valthemoon que, además, era una delegada. Y Ru lo recordaría y se lo contaría a Creixell y ella pensaría que era una buena idea utilizarla para llegar a Viper o cualquier cosa de ese tipo. "Un infiltrado entre los delegados". Y los obligaría a hablar con ella de la misma manera en la que los obligó a enseñarle sus _patronus_ a Alea Brown. ¿Y eso en qué posición pondría a Sami? Y si se negaban, la tendrían vigilada.

Artemis se pasó una mano por la cabeza con pesadez y suspiró.

Esa noche no volvió a visitar a Saba ni se encontró con Ru en el balcón. Llegó a su cama arrastrando los pies, se tiró sobre ella y se quedó profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera soñó.

Saba salió de la enfermería el miércoles en la tarde, caminando por sus propios medios y con los cachetes un poco más inflados. Cuando Artemis fue a recogerlo, al final de su última clase, se encontró con un grupo de gente al que no veía hacía mucho tiempo. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría y se adelantó con emoción hacia ellas.

El séquito de Hanna Marianne esperaba junto a la puerta, en actitud obediente.

-Permiso- dijo Artemis, tratando de hacerse paso.

-Disculpa, está ocupado- dijo una de ellas. Una nueva.

No era ni Cat, ni Arle, ni Marissa, las tres amigas de siempre de Hanna. Parecía menor, era menor.

Artemis sonrió para sus adentros, seguro era una nueva adquisición.

-Puede entrar más de una persona- dijo, intentando pasar, de nuevo.

-No te hagas, Stormenhand- Marissa, la amiga de Hanna que siempre cambiaba de color de cabello, intentó detenerla- sabes que no puedes entrar-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Artemis, tranquilamente, con la emoción coloreándole las mejillas. Ese encuentro (y el inevitable de unos segundos más tarde) serían, con facilidad, lo más entretenido que le tocaría pasar en esa semana.

La niña nueva no supo qué responder. Con seguridad, Hanna Marianne les había ordenado mantener la discreción, después de todo, Saba, enfermo o sano, seguía siendo el elfo preferido del público y sus admiradoras no habían dejado de mirarlo, acosarlo o adorarlo durante las semanas de enfermedad. Aunque se habían mantenido a una distancia prudente, Artemis les reconocía eso.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué- volvió a intervenir Marissa, adelantándose a la niña nueva- así que haznos un favor y vuelve más tarde. Estoy segura de Miss Grapehood puede decirte por qué tu dieta no está funcionando en cualquier momento-

Las chicas rieron en conjunto del chiste, Artemis esbozó una sonrisita desinteresada, pero en algún lugar de ella sintió un hincón de rabia. No era la primera vez que la llamaban gorda, pero no le había interesado antes… sin embargo, en ese momento se preguntó si es que Ru también creería que ella era gorda.

-Ya me cansé de ustedes- sentenció, harta. Tenía planeado divertirse un poco más con ellas, pero de pronto ya no quería. De pronto quería ver directamente a Hanna Marianne.

Cuando el séquito se le acercó para evitarle el paso, ella hizo hacia atrás su capa y descubrió su espada.

-No puedes usarla- le dijo Arle, tranquilamente- a menos que tengas un permiso explícito del Supremo Concejal-

-No es verdad-

-Sí es verdad…- apoyó Cat, la de la nariz perfecta- su novio es Comando-

"Mierda" gruñó Artemis en su cabeza. Sí era verdad, ella lo sabía, lo había leído en el reglamento que les dio Tonda en la última reunión, pero esperaba que esas tipas no tuvieran idea.

Espadas, floretes, cuchillas, dagas, bolas de cristal, escobas propias y cualquier otro tipo de artefacto mágico debía ser registrado y aprobado su uso por el mismísimo Viper. "Ni se te ocurra decirle al subdirector que caminas con esa espada por los corredores, Artemis" le había dicho el profesor Pólux una tarde en la práctica, hacía unas semanas "ya bastante tenemos con que esté confiscando los aparejos de esgrima para, según él, revisarlos, como para que también te quite tu espada. Como van las cosas, es probable que el equipo termine turnándosela para practicar"

-A lo mejor ni siquiera está registrada- continuó Arle, cruzándose de brazos.

Artemis comprendió que mostrarla había sido un error estúpido.

-Claro que está- le dijo, con seguridad- ¿quién crees que me la dio?-

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Arle, sin una sola pizca de estupidez en el rostro. Era muy incisiva, probablemente la más inteligente de las amigas de Hanna y por eso Artemis siempre había creído que era la más peligrosa. La única con la que podría entablar cierto tipo de comunicación que valiera la pena.

-La Trinidad- respondió Artemis, tranquilamente.

Arle abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Y luego vino una representante de la Confederación a registrarla- se encogió de hombros- fue suficiente para Vi… el Supremo Concejal- mintió, con humildad- ¿me dejan pasar?-

-Lo siento-

-No- admitió Artemis, cansada de jugar- lo siento yo. ¡MIS GRAPEHOOD!-

Las distrajo con el alarido y aprovechó el pánico para apuntarse con la varita desde su bolsillo. Cuando el brillo imperceptible desapareció, su frente estaba helada y llena de sudor, sus ojos chiquitos y rojos y su boca estaba tan seca como si no hubiera tomado agua en siglos.

La elfina abrió la puerta con terror y vio a Artemis ahí, notoriamente desvalida e impedida de entrar a la enfermería por un cordón humano de antipatía.

- ¡Cielo!- exclamó hacia Artemis, levitando sobre las cabezas de las amigas de Hanna para llegar a ella- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Agotada- respondió Artemis, fingiendo la falta de aire.

-Sí, sí, suponía que esto podía ocurrir, ven conmigo- quebró la barrera de chicas de Darkenlord con una sola mirada e hizo entrar a Artemis a la enfermería como si fuera una invitada de honor- y ustedes- miró a las amigas de Hanna- ni crean que su tutor no va a escuchar sobre esto. Merlín. Una cosa es molestarse entre ustedes por quién sabe qué y otra muy diferente, escúchenme bien, MUY diferente, es impedirle a una persona visiblemente enferma entrar a la enfermería-

Artemis sonrió, saboreando los gestos de las amigas de Hanna.

-Pero Miss Grapehood—empezó Arle.

-Nada de "pero Miss Grapehood", están jugando con la salud de una persona, debería darles vergüenza… espérense nomás que me encuentre con uno de los Delegados a ver lo que les pasa-

- ¿Delegados?- exclamó Marissa, aterrada.

-Su compañera se ha podido desmayar- gruñó la elfina- ahora, tengan la bondad de salir de aquí-

-Pero—

-Tengan la bondad, señoritas-

-Miss Grapehood, es que estamos esperando a Hanna-

-Espérenla en otra parte-

Y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Artemis se hubiera echado a reír de buena gana, con revolcones por el suelo, dolores de panza, palmadas en el piso y arcadas al final, pero estaba muy enferma (para la enfermera) y tenía que guardar energías e ingenio para enfrentar al último enemigo.

-El profesor Gamma me dijo que esto podía pasar. ¿Has desayunado y almorzado hoy, Artemis?-

-Sólo desayunado- en las cocinas, porque se levantó tan tarde que los elfos ya habían dejado de servir el desayuno, pero no tenía ganas de esperar a que fuera el almuerzo.

-Merlín- masculló Miss Grapehood, levitando a su lado para tomarle la temperatura- a ti también debería acusarte con los Delegados por irresponsable. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender, niña linda, que con el cuerpo uno no debe jugar?-

-Lo siento-

-No, no me pidas disculpas…- Miss Grapehood suspiró- por suerte no tienes fiebre, te debes haber descompensado nada más. Voy a traerte un poco de chocolate-

Artemis asintió y se quedó quieta como una estatua hasta que Miss Grapehood desapareció. Inmediatamente después dio un par de pasos cautelosos, buscando a su mejor amigo, o algún rastro de la banshee a la que llamaba novia. Había estado estudiando la habitación por el rabillo del ojo mientras la elfina la atendía, pero nada. Y en ese momento, nada tampoco. Fue directamente hacia la cama que ocupaba Saba y descorrió las cortinas de los doseles.

Hanna Marianne le devolvió la mirada.

Estaba ahí, sentada sobre la cama, más rubia y encantadora que nunca, con los bucles en orden desordenado cayendo sobre sus mejillas bien marcadas y sus hombros delgados.

-Hola, gordita- la saludó- oí que estás enferma. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estamos empezando a vomitar la comida porque ya nos dimos cuenta de cómo nos vemos?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he considerado- admitió- pero dicen que te deja mal aliento- metió una mano al bolsillo- ¿mentas?-

-Tienes que irte- respondió Hanna Marianne, con las mejillas coloradas- no me malinterpretes, me encantaría quedarme y escucharte balbucear palabras, pero Saba ya va a salir-

-He venido a verlo. ¿Dónde está?-

-Bañándose-

Artemis se alivió. Al menos tenía la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse y bañarse por sí solo.

- ¿A ti qué te alegra tanto?- ladró Hanna Marianne.

-Que se bañe- respondió Artemis, simplemente.

-No te me hagas la estúpida, Black- Marianne se puso de pié, con fiereza- mira, estaba tratando de mantener la fiesta en paz, porque la enfermería es un lugar de reposo…- se le acercó, cuidando de que ni la enfermera ni Saba estuvieran cerca- no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu jueguito- le dijo- te aprovechaste de la enfermedad de Saba para pasar todo el tiempo con él, a ver si así siente algo por ti, aunque sea por pena. Pero eso no va a pasar. Saba me quiere. Ya deja de perseguirlo, en verdad… aprovecharte de la vulnerabilidad de la única persona en la escuela que te trata como a un ser humano normal… incluso la gente como tú debería tener límites-

- ¿La gente como yo?- preguntó Artemis, sin tener idea de qué más decir.

-La gente como tú- repitió Hanna Marianne, con toda la seguridad que una hermosa consciente de su belleza podía tener.

No había esperado eso. No había esperado decisión, ni palabras suaves pero incisivas. Quería gritos y aspavientos y estupidez saliendo por los poros de la novia de Saba, la banshee rubia. A cambio había recibido una queja real. No un berrinche, pero una exigencia natural. Fue la primera vez que Artemis sintió algo que no fuera repulsión hacia ella, fue la primera vez que vislumbró un poquito de humanidad en los ojos de Hanna Marianne, porque entendió que, detrás de todos los insultos, era simplemente una novia defendiendo sus derechos. Si Ru enfermara y Creixell no le dijera nada, Artemis estaba convencida de que su primera reacción sería enojarse con ella, aunque fuera un poquito, pedirle explicaciones de manera airada.

- ¿Sabes qué ha tenido Saba?- preguntó Artemis, con una sonrisa.

Hanna era una novia defendiendo sus derechos, pero Artemis era una mejor amiga y no iba a dejar que la trataran como nada menos.

-Nada grave- respondió la Darkenlord, luego de meditarlo.

- ¿Gripe, tos, alergias?-

-Indigestión-

Artemis sonrió, victoriosa.

-Tú sí que sabes mucho sobre Saba-

No le dijo una sola palabra más, en cambio, le dio la espalda, cruzó las cortinas y se sentó obedientemente a esperar a que Miss Grapehood le llevara su porción de chocolate. Y cuando la tuvo, la engulló lentamente, con cuidado, como si en lugar de un chocolate se tratara de una aceituna gigante y sabrosa. Mientras lo hacía, Saba llegó junto a su novia.

-Amor, ¿de qué te habías enfermado?- preguntó Marianne, directamente.

-De la… panza- respondió Saba, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Artemis.

-Claro, indigestión ¿no?-

-No…-

- ¿Cólicos?-

-No. Digamos… que… me duele… sentarme-

-Oh. Ah. Pero eso también te puede dar por indigestión, ¿no? Digo, si comes mucho algo, puedes, luego, botar mucho algo-

Saba soltó una risita. Artemis sonrió, no lo había escuchado reír en mucho tiempo.

-No… no fue… por eso… ¿pasa algo?-

-Es que no me dijiste qué tenías-

-No me… preguntaste-

Artemis dejó la enfermería antes que su mejor amigo, pero se quedó cerca, para verlo salir y caminar y hablar, mucho más sano de lo que lo había visto en semanas. Y no le importó que estuviera de la mano de Hanna Marianne, tal vez por la cara de desencanto que ella tenía o tal vez porque, simplemente, su monstruosidad mitológica había menguado de manera considerable.

Esa noche envió dos cartas. Una con Lossentaur, a los papás de Saba, para contarles que su hijo había entrado a la enfermería un sábado por la mañana, apenas pudiendo mover la cabeza, y que había salido un miércoles por la tarde, limpio, contento y un poco más cachetón. Caminando sin ayuda. Les preguntó si eso significaba que Saba por fin se había curado. Les aseguró que la enfermera no le había dado nada de más y que tampoco había hecho muchas preguntas. Y les contó, aunque sin saber bien por qué, que fue Ru quien lo llevó a la enfermería, sin tener idea de las verdaderas causas de su enfermedad, osea, por una auténtica preocupación.

La otra carta la mandó a casa, con Apollus. Unas palabras a penas, a su papá y a su tío, contándoles un poco sobre el estado de quietud de Goldenwand bajo el régimen de Viper, sobre lo aburrida que estaba y lo sana que todo la mantenía. Eso para el tío Remus: no dolores de cabeza, ni temblores, ni vómitos. Sana.

Casi le daba un poco de vergüenza decirle a su papá que no tenía nada que hacer, pero suponía que al menos con él debía ser honesta.

La respuesta de su papá llegó sólo una semana después, con un Apollus cansado pero urgente.

_Es tu escuela. Rompe el estado de sitio. _


	49. La caja de Pandora

La caja de Pandora

_Es tu escuela. Rompe el estado de sitio._

"Pequeña buscaproblemas" le decía, con más cariño que cualquier otro nombre que tenía para llamarla. No me gustaría estar relacionado con alguien tan aburrido, le dijo una vez.

Estado de sitio.

¿De qué mierda hablaba su papá cuando le decía "estado de sitio"?

¿Qué quería que hiciera? Eso era un poco más obvio. Tío Remus le contaba algunas historias sobre cómo él y sus amigos hacían de las suyas en la escuela, pero cuando su papá llegó a casa y estuvo dispuesto a hablarles, soltó una infinidad de historias sobre como ese "hacer de las suyas" no era tan santo como su tío lo había pintado. Significaba saltarse reglas, meterse en peligro de manera estúpida y emocionante, hacer todo lo que a uno se le ocurriera que podía estar prohibido y salir inmune.

Su padre le estaba diciendo que fuera una revoltosa que hacía lo que se le daba la gana. Pero una revoltosa lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir impune.

Artemis miró a Saba con una sonrisa: eso lo hacían siempre.

Hacían.

Las visitas al Pensadero habían pasado de periódicas a históricas en el mes anterior. Las sesiones de magia clandestina se redujeron a notitas estúpidas que Saba les escribía a Alea Brown y a Creixell, sobre lo que debían leer para empaparse teóricamente del encantamiento _patronus_ (que insistían en aprender de ellos dos), los almuerzos en las copas de los árboles eran recuerdos hermosos de tardes felices. Demonios, incluso Sami parecía parte del pasado revoltoso e impune de Artemis.

Lo único que podía hacer, su única manera de revuelo, era practicar sobre ella encantamientos pequeñitos y prohibidos. Autoenfermarse, por ejemplo. Tal vez por eso lo hacía cada vez más seguido.

Como esa vez, por ejemplo.

Estaba sentada junto a Saba en una de las camillas de la enfermería, con Miss Grapehood delante de ellos dos, vigilando que cada uno se tomara su poción hasta el final. La de Saba era la de su tratamiento para la diarrea, la de Artemis era la mezcla viscosa que les daban a los alumnos que desarrollaban una mala gripe.

-Voy a hablar con el profesor Dimber de inmediato- decía la enfermera, con los brazos cruzados- no puede ser que al subdirector se le ocurra la idea brillante de mandar a los chicos a limpiar las murallas de la Fortaleza a la muggle bajo la lluvia. ¡Y encima con este frío!- bufó- ¿por qué mejor no los mandamos a recoger algas del lago, desnudos?- miró a Artemis con el ceño fruncido- imagino que serías la primera de la fila-

-El lago me da miedo- admitió Artemis, separando el enorme vaso de su boca y aprovechando para tomar aire.

- ¡Nada de hablar hasta ver el fondo de ese vaso!- le riñó Miss Grapehood- ay pero claro, "los chicos pueden hacer impermeables sus capas", "los chicos pueden invocar fuegos que los mantengan calientes" bueno, los chicos también pueden hacer pociones revitalizadoras y no por eso los mantenemos despiertos todas las noches. Que especie tan complicada. Cuanta tendencia a los errores…- suspiró- será por eso tal vez que, al parecer, soy la única que ve las cosas como son ¿no dicen que errar es humano?- y, por alguna razón, miró a Saba y a Artemis como si se tratara de Dimber y Viper.

-Yo sólo soy un cuarto de humano, así que sólo cometo un cuarto de errores- acotó Saba, con seriedad e inocencia.

Miss Grapehood soltó una carcajada, a través de la cual escapó toda la amargura que había estado exponiendo.

-Ay mis niños- les dijo, riendo- ¿terminaste todo, Saba?-

-Sí Miss Grapehood-

-Buen chico. ¿Has estado comiendo más?-

-Aún no me puedo acercar a los sólidos, pero ya soporto las cosas viscosas-

-Es un avance… de seguro la próxima semana estarás completamente restablecido-

Artemis, aun sorbiendo su pócima, miró a Saba con esperanza en los ojos. La recuperación de su mejor amigo no había sido como ella había estado imaginando, pero al menos Saba ya no era el despojo de elfo que había sido el mes anterior. Si bien aún no podía comer, hablar de corrido y hacer mucho esfuerzo físico o emocional, por lo menos podía tenerse en pié, pasar horas enteras sin dolores de cabeza o remezones interiores y, lo más importante, dormir.

Además, no estaba tan flaco como antes. Y el perfil de ave no había regresado.

"Los ataques cesarán ahora que ya puede dormir" le había escrito el papá de Saba "los sueños son los espacios que Saba necesita para resolver todo aquello que se estaba acumulando dentro de él y que lo tenía tan furioso, para lidiar con lo que le está pasando. Incluso, en sus sueños, podrá verse a sí mismo en complejidad, como elfo, veela y humano brujo y entonces, empezará a resolver el conflicto de sus partes".

Sólo tenía que mantener un ojo en él, en caso de que algo o alguien lo exasperaran, apenaran o conmovieran demasiado.

-Terminé- le dijo Artemis a Miss Grapehood, estirando el vaso de poción y secándose la boca con la manga.

-Bien por ti. Ahora mírame y prométeme que vas a hacer tu capa impermeable-

-Lo prometo-

Saba sonrió.

-Ahora mírame y prométeme que vas a dejar de enfermarte- le dijo, con sorna, cuando llegaron al Comedor, a la hora de la cena.

-Muérete- le respondió Artemis, esquivándolo para llegar a su mesa.

-Estoy enfermo, no puedes desear que me muera- le dijo su mejor amigo, trotando junto a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sigue molestando y no sólo lo voy a desear-

- ¿Por qué el mal humor?-

-Porque ya estás lo suficientemente repuesto como para aguantarlo-

Saba volvió a sonreír y se sentó al lado de Artemis. Ella bajó la cabeza, simplemente. No sabía por qué se sentía así, sólo sabía que las miradas de su mejor amigo la enervaban y la hacían feliz a la vez. Feliz porque Saba por fin caminaba por la escuela sin la capa puesta sobre la cabeza, sonriendo, haciendo bromas incluso. Estaba sano y eso la hacía feliz.

No sabía que era lo que la enervaba tanto.

_Rompe el estado de sitio._

-Lo que sea que quieras hacer, hazlo pronto- le dijo Saba, sorbiendo la sopa que había aparecido frente a él segundos antes- tu mal humor va a terminar dándome migraña-

Artemis lo fulminó con la mirada. Saba se encogió de hombros.

-No te he leído- aseguró, aún preocupado en su comida- pero en este momento eres como un libro abierto para mí-

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Saba asintió, dejó la cuchara a un lado y alejó su plato de sopa. Artemis cruzó los brazos, hacía un par de semanas quería saber por qué diablos su estado de ánimo era tan importante para Saba. _¡Tranquilízate!_ Le gritaba una y otra vez, como si de aquello dependiera su recuperación. No era simple empatía, Artemis estaba demasiado familiarizada con los asuntos élficos como para suponer una causa tan inocente.

-Mejor terminemos esto afuera- pidió Saba.

Huyeron como pudieron del Comedor (las admiradoras del elfo incrementaban su interés conforme Saba incrementaba su salud) y se refugiaron al final del Paso, frente al Lago de Stormenhand.

-Eres mi mejor amiga de toda la vida- empezó Saba- mis sentidos están descontrolados, es normal que sienta más a las personas con las que tengo mayor afinidad. Es sencillo, en realidad-

-Entonces, si Sami estuviera aquí…-

-Probablemente la sentiría también- dijo Saba, lentamente.

- ¿Por eso necesitabas que estuviera tranquila cuando estabas enfermo?-

-Tu miedo me atacaba- le confesó Saba.

- ¿Me sientes ahora?-

-Sí. Estás aliviada y confiada. Pero también sientes incomodidad, como si te picara algo en un lugar donde no puedes rascarte-

Artemis asintió. El mensaje de su papá le daba vueltas en la cabeza incluso cuando le prestaba su atención a otras cosas. Rompe el estado de sitio, le dijo. Rompe el estado de sitio, escuchaba, una y otra vez, en las conversaciones con Saba, en clase, durante los entrenamientos de esgrima, siempre.

Rompe el estado de sitio.

Y esa horrible picazón de la que Saba le había hablado la molestaba cada vez más.

Conforme la salud de Saba mejoraba, el humor de Artemis se volvía más y más sombrío, por lo que tuvo que buscar excusas lo suficientemente convincentes para alejarse de su mejor amigo sin que este se sintiera mal. Limpiar los muros de la Fortaleza a la muggle era una, pero no podía usarla siempre porque los horarios estaban estipulados en el tablón de Stormenhand. Las asesorías con Gamma también tenían horas específicas. Así que sólo le quedó culpar a Hanna Marianne, mejor dicho, sólo le quedó aprovecharse del tiempo cada vez mayor que Saba pasaba con la tipa para, por lo menos, justificar la distancia.

-Tienes cara de espanto- le dijo Saba una noche, sentándose a su lado.

-Apestas a banshee- le escupió ella, como respuesta.

Se había pasado las últimas horas del domingo sentada frente al fuego de la sala común de Stormenhand, con un par de pergaminos en las piernas cruzadas y una pluma tras la oreja, como para que quien se le acercara tuviera un motivo para alejarse ("estoy tratando de concentrarme para la tarea de Dimber") y dejarla tranquila.

La única razón por la que se había quedado ahí tanto tiempo, en lugar de subir directo a su habitación, era porque estaba esperando la última ronda de chocolate caliente del día. Los elfos solían pasearse a la medianoche con tazas humeantes levitando a su alrededor, dándole felicidad chocolatosa a aquellos que se la merecían por haberla esperado hasta tan tarde. Por lo general, los elfos que custodiaban Stormenhand eran bastante compasivos con los estudiantes esforzados: les llevaban el elixir de la vida (su chocolate caliente), abrigo (aparecían con cobertores) y palabras de aliento que levantaban el ánimo incluso cuando uno no estuviera haciendo nada, como era el caso de Artemis en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Tenía que admitir que estaba esperando que se le acercara Mr. Titus, el elfo de la nariz achatada, o tal vez Grinnie, la elfina que tenía voz de abuela, para que le dieran un empujoncito a su moral… pero también tenía que admitir que esa no era la única razón por la que se estaba quedando hasta tan tarde.

Sin embargo hacerlo la ponía de tan mal humor que apenas podía soportarse. No podía dormir. No podía estar atenta a nada, porque esa maldita picazón y el mensaje de su padre la traían intranquila.

Saba llegó alrededor de las 11:30 y lo primero que hizo cuando entró fue clavar los ojos en ella, como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Artemis no lo vio, pero sus pasos se sintieron felices y ligeros, incluso burlones. Por suerte eran pasos saludables. Miss Grapehood hablaba maravillas de su capacidad de recuperación. Los padres de Saba le escribían notas con mensajes alentadores y felicitaciones por el giro que había tomado su enfermedad. Artemis sentía un profundo alivio por todo eso y bastante orgullo. Lamentablemente, en los últimos días, Artemis no tenía cómo demostrarlo: el hastío que sentía hacia todo en general había sido mayor. Tan grande que ella misma empezaba a sentirse enferma.

Ni siquiera había visto a Ru.

Su día había sido un bodrio total. La comida que parecía una delicia había sido casi incomible, le había mandado una carta monosilábica a su padre y se había pasado toda la tarde vagando por el Castillo con su cara de estúpida mientras buscaba a su mejor amiga en compañía de un idiota que aparecía cuando se le daba la gana. Y lo que más rabia le daba era que Lila Elmira la había acompañado gran parte del tramo (porque era la única que conocía las nuevas instalaciones de los Cordones Gruesos, el grupo de élite de los Delegados de la escuela) intentando entablar conversación con temas de persona normal. Sin estupideces. Como si de verdad fuera un ser humano.

Se sentía estúpida al recordar que había dedicado minutos enteros a sorprenderse por eso. ¿A quién le importaba lo que podía o no podía hacer esa tipa? ¿A quién le importaba Lila Elmira, de cualquier manera? No tendría que haber dejado que esa tipa penetrara tanto en su cabeza… pero no importaba, de cualquier manera no tenía nada más que hacer…

Suspiró. Saba estaba hablando de algo tan importante que pasó la interrupción por alto.

-Suficiente- dijo poniéndose de pié como un resorte.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Saba, girando hacia ella, sorprendido.

Lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, lo notaba, incluso podía decir que había estado a punto de llegar al centro de toda la conversación (o el monólogo), pero a Artemis no le interesó.

-Romper el estado de sitio- fue lo único que le respondió, antes de empezar a dar de zancadas hacia las escaleras.

No le importaba si la seguía, en realidad prefería que no lo hiciera, tenía ganas de estar sola para terminar de una vez por todas con esa desazón que se alojaba en la boca de su estómago y que no la dejaba tranquila porque le recordaba que todo el maldito día se la había pasado haciendo cosas que no tenían sentido ni utilidad. Día estúpido. Semana estúpida. Meses estúpidos.

Sin los pasos de Saba tras ella, o de cualquiera de sus compañeros, pasó por alto la entrada a la habitación de las chicas y continuó subiendo las escaleras, con los pies cada vez más ligeros. Trepó de a dos los escalones y cuando se sitió lista, de a tres. Llegó al último de un salto, con una mueca de victoria que rápidamente cambió a una de aburrimiento incrédulo: la solución momentánea a la sensación que la aquejaba podía estar por allí, en el techo de la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, que se le presentaba libre como nunca, atacado por una corriente de viento invernal que congelaba hasta los pensamientos. Barrió el perímetro de un lado a otro, lentamente, buscando alguna pista en la oscuridad. Lo cierto era que su plan terminaba ahí, en la llegada. Bien podía echarse en el piso y mirar el cielo estrellado, bien podía asegurarse a los bordes con algún encantamiento adherente y sentir el viento arremolinar su pelo y su túnica. O podía dedicarse a practicar algunos movimientos de espada con su varita. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería treparse a algún muro (con los pies adheridos mágicamente, por supuesto) y practicar los ejercicios de meditación que le había enseñado el profesor Dimber, después de todo, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase estaban a un paso de descubrir su Encantamiento Oculto, la mayor parte de ellos frenados debido a sus carencias respecto al latín… mientras que ella, segunda mejor de su clase de Latín, no tenía ni una idea de lo que podía ser.

Eso iba a hacer. Treparse. Nadie la vería: era de noche y su túnica era negra.

Asintió, relamiéndose los labios y caminó mecánicamente hacia el frente, pero luego giró a la derecha, con los ejercicios de concentración aún en la cabeza, dio de zancadas directamente hasta el clóset de escobas que estaba en una esquina, abrió el seguro con un solo latigazo de su varita, silenció el encantamiento de sirena (puesto sobre todo para que los de primer grado no se robaran las escobas), escogió una Nimbus 2000 que tenía aspecto de nueva, cerró el clóset y montó.

Aún miraba el muro sobre el que planeaba pararse para practicar cuando pateó el suelo y no lo dejó de mirar fijamente hasta que remontó alto en el cielo y se disparó hacia el bosque.

Esa noche durmió como una piedra y se levantó del mejor humor que recordaba en la escuela, durante esa segunda parte del año. Caminó emocionada entre la gente que cruzaba el Paso para ir a tomar desayuno al Comedor, sin mirar a nadie y en completo silencio, (porque Saba había decidido no acompañarla) recordando la firmeza con la que el viento le había golpeado la cara y cómo le había llenado el pecho de mil presentimientos. Ya no recordaba a Elmira o estaba decepcionada por no haber visto a Sami. Ni siquiera sentía esa horrible picazón en una parte imposible de ella misma. Estaba en paz.

Cuando cruzó el pórtico del Castillo Joven se regocijó del silencio que la norma de Viper había inducido poco a poco. Agradeció que nadie le tocara el brazo como saludo, que no gritaran su nombre desde la otra esquina para invitarla a desayunar. Caminó con el paso decidido y firme hasta el Comedor y de ahí, al Invernadero, para clase de Herbología.

- ¿Ahora sí estás de buen humor?- le preguntó Saba, saliendo de clase.

-Aja-

-Sabes que irse en medio de una conversación no sólo es de mala educación, sino que hiere a las personas, ¿no?-

-Sí- Artemis miró a su mejor amigo seriamente- perdón, me tenía que ir-

- ¿A autoenfermarte por pura rebeldía?-

-Muérete-

-Me disculpo si tú lo haces primero- le dijo Saba.

Ninguno se dijo nada en todo el camino al claro.

Las escobas estaban dispuestas en el pasto, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían llevado la clase de Vuelo. Y el profesor Cástor Altair estaba en el medio de todas ellas, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa tan cálida como el verano.

-El último en agarrar una escoba se queda a guardarlas- dijo alegremente, cuando todos estuvieron fuera.

Unos se abalanzaron sobre las escobas, otros las llamaron desde el lugar en el que estaban y otros, como Artemis y Saba, desenfundaron las varitas con una rapidez sorprendente e invocaron a las escobas con _accios_ precisos. Cástor les dedicó una sonrisa especial, con un guiño cómplice y se volvió hacia el resto del grupo.

-Ah, señorita MacDaughtry, es usted la elegida-

Kitty MacDaughtry hizo un mohín y pateó el suelo.

-Tranquilidad, Kitty, son sólo un par de escobas- trató de consolar el profesor Cástor- ya, a ver, todos ¡remonten! Quiero verlos pasando las copas de los árboles-

Artemis remontó de una patada. Saba no la siguió.

-Lo siento- le dijo a su mejor amigo, volando a su lado mientras el resto de la clase practicaba el equilibrio sobre la escoba (volando sin manos).

-No estoy molesto- admitió Saba, sonriendo- pero todavía estoy sensible, qué puedo hacer-

-A ver, ustedes dos, menos charla y muéstrenme su equilibrio- gritó el profesor Cástor, acercándose a ellos como una flecha.

Artemis y Saba se alejaron unos centímetros y abrieron los brazos formando una T. Sus cuerpos no temblaron ni un centímetro. Saba incluso se aventuró a avanzar y a aumentar un poco la velocidad.

-Excelente, Saba, excelente como siempre a pesar de los pesares- el profesor le revolvió el cabello y lo volvió a felicitar una vez más cuando llegaron a la tierra.

Artemis sabía que su mejor amigo siempre había sido en engreído del Profesor Cástor y que, con el incidente de Fleance y el Salto esclarecido, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, sino mejor. Uno podía ver de lejos como el elfo era la luz de los ojos de Cástor Altair, su jugador estrella y su alumno más hábil.

-Todo está en la fuerza que uno aplique a los muslos- comentó Saba a Creixell, Marcus y Ru, que se les juntaron para ir a almorzar.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Marcus- yo me la he pasado poniendo el culo duro como roca…-

-Bueno, es parecido- rescató Ru.

-Ustedes aprendieron esto en el quidditch, ¿no?- volvió a preguntar Marcus.

-Sí- respondieron Saba y Ru al unísono.

-Si quieres mañana…- pero Ru se interrumpió- au, que quieres….- le preguntó a Creixell, que estaba a su lado y le acababa de dar un pellizcón disimulado. Ella sólo lo miró con las cejas muy altas, pero luego bufó y no dijo una sola palabra más- en fin, si quieres mañana antes del entrenamiento bajas y vuelas un rato con nosotros- retomó Ru, luego de encogerse de hombros.

-Ah, eso estaría elegante-

Artemis notó que Creixell la miraba durante el almuerzo, incluso le pareció que por momentos había estado a punto de decirle algo pero que se había contenido y en cambio refunfuñaba en silencio, moviendo los labios a penas, como si estuviera hablándose a ella misma. No le dio importancia, aún tenía el recuerdo de la noche anterior bien pegado a la piel, si se concentraba mucho podía sentir las corrientes de viento chocándole en el rostro.

Tal vez debiera hacerlo de nuevo esa noche, o la noche siguiente.

Se pasó toda la tarde pensando en eso y las clases terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aún pensaba en la mejor fecha para volver a volar, cuando se encontró a Ru y Creixell parados fuera de la puerta del baño, esperándola. Creixell tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras que Ru estaba parado de manera incierta, sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo ahí, tan cerca del baño de las chicas.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo- le dijo Creixell.

-Tengo asesoría con Gamma en cinco minutos- respondió Artemis, encogiéndose de hombros y emprendiendo la retirada, pero Creixell caminó delante de ella y la detuvo con la mano- no le gusta que llegue tarde- se excusó Artemis, intentando zafarse lo más delicadamente que podía del puño de la Stormenhand, que había empezado a apretarla más fuerte de lo normal.

-No va a demorar- aseguró Creixell y miró a Ru seriamente.

Artemis tragó saliva. ¿Sería posible de que Creixell se hubiera enterado de lo que ella y Ru tenían? Tal vez lo que estaba a punto de pasar era una de esas escenas de celos que solía tener cuando ella descubría que su mejor amigo estimaba a una chica más que a ella. Porque, claro, no lo había recordado hasta entonces, pero Creixell era la mejor amiga de Ru.

-Sí, no va a demorar- apoyó Ru, tratando de no mirar a Artemis fijamente- mira, Artemis- sus miradas se encontraron nerviosas- sabes…- miró a Creixell- no creo que estemos en el lugar correcto para hablar-

-Más cerca del peligro, más lejos del peligro- recitó Creixell, con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno. Sí. A ver… tenemos que respetar los acuerdos que hacemos entre nosotros, Artemis- le dijo Ru- es la única manera de que nos vaya bien-

- ¿Ah?-

El alivio por no haber sido descubierta pasó a un segundo plano debido a la inmensa interrogante que se le formó en la cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que Ru le acababa de decir. O de por qué Creixell estaba portándose así.

-Si estamos tratando de mantener un perfil bajo, uno no va y se roba las escobas del closet de la Fortaleza para volar en medio de la noche- soltó Creixell, muy seria, más seria de lo que Artemis la había visto nunca- estás poniendo en peligro todo lo que estamos tratando de hacer, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo cosas para que te castiguen o para que te observen…- Creixell suspiró, pero su mirada sobre Artemis jamás dejó de ser reprobatoria- no lo digo por ser mala gente ni pesada, ya sé que aburre, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer-

- ¿Cómo saben que volé?- preguntó Artemis, lentamente.

-Así que no lo niegas- señaló Creixell.

-No. ¿Cómo saben?- miró a Ru fijamente.

- ¿Importa?-

-Mucho- admitió Artemis, tercamente.

-Yo te vi- confesó Creixell.

Artemis la miró con los ojos abiertísimos, mirada que Creixell correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-No le veo nada de malo- agregó, orgullosa, anticipándose a la reacción de Artemis.

Artemis empezó a sentir un hueco en el estómago al tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más y más calientes. Estaba molesta con Creixell, era cierto, pero algo la distraía de eso. Una sensación que la angustiaba y que no podía definir muy bien, pero que podía relacionar con lo que acababa de pasar, con el hecho de que ella no pudiera hacer algo sin que la estuvieran vigilando. Sin que sus amigos la estuvieran viendo.

De pronto le dio la urgencia de estar con Saba y con Sami en el claro, comiendo y hablando tranquilamente, como antes.

-Nos estamos desviando- había dicho Ru, Artemis lo oyó vagamente- la cosa es que volaste y la idea es que no lo hagas de nuevo… no, ¿sabes qué? Esto es una estupidez- Ru se volvió hacia Creixell bruscamente, tanto que despertó a Artemis de sus cavilaciones- tú has estado escabulléndote a las cocinas todas las tardes y reventando escregutos con Marcus en las noches-

-Eso no es llamar la atención- se defendió Creixell, ofendida.

-Las cocinas están prohibidas. Todo el mundo entra, pero todo el mundo sabe que no puede entrar- recordó Ru- y ayer el profesor Cástor les dijo que se dejaran de atormentar a los pobres bichos-

-El profesor Cástor no cuenta-

-Ay por favor, Creixell-

- ¿Por qué estás defendiendo a Artemis?- preguntó Creixell, con una furia renovada, alimentada por los celos de mejor amiga.

-No la estoy defendiendo, pero tampoco podemos andar de hipócritas molestando a los demás- esquivó Ru, con destreza - Artemis, ¿prometes no volver a hacer algo estúpido que pueda llamar la atención de alguien?-

-Prometo- respondió Artemis, aun mirando a Creixell con enojo.

-Creixell, ¿prometes no andar jodiendo a los demás sobre todo cuando tú también haces lo mismo?-

Creixell abrió la boca, escandalizada.

-Te odio- le gruñó y desapareció de ahí, dando de zancadas y resoplidos.

Ru la siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los escuchara, entonces, se volvió hacia Artemis con una ceja levantada.

-Volar de noche no fue muy inteligente- le dijo, calmado.

Artemis asintió y luego se encogió de hombros.

-No me pude aguantar- admitió, segundos después.

-Intenta hacer otra cosa, no sé, esgrima o… hablar con gente-

El único ojo visible de Ru se posó en ella con esa claridad que la deslumbraba.

-Pensaste que Creixell nos había descubierto, ¿no?- le volvió a preguntar Ru.

Artemis asintió una vez más, con incomodidad. ¿Cómo hacía Ru para saber lo que ella estaba pensando? No era la primera vez que adivinaba sus pensamientos con una destreza que incluso Saba envidiaría. No le gustaba, le daba miedo que Ru pudiera ver más allá de lo que estuviera en su control.

- ¿Estás molesta?-

-No. Sí, Creixell no tendría que estar vigilando- dijo con la voz ronca, sin embargo la rabia que había sentido por Creixell y que casi la empuja a una confrontación ya había desaparecido. Se había esfumado rápido, como ella.

-No puedo disculparme por eso- le dijo Ru- está en su naturaleza- admitió segundos después, intentando relajarse un poco- supongo que quiere que todo salga bien y por eso se estresa y estresa a los demás-

-Con la narices de Tonda y Greenhouse en mis asuntos tengo suficiente- terció Artemis- Gamma me debe estar esperando- le dijo a Ru casi sin respirar.

-Bueno, aprovecha tu asesoría- le respondió él, secamente.

Mientras Ru desaparecía por el corredor, Artemis pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él… pero luego se dijo que no, porque recordó la insaciable curiosidad de su compañero Stormenhand, que la había puesto en peligro un par de veces en los años anteriores, cuando aún no se conocían bien. Además, Ru siempre había sido muy perspicaz, demasiado para su gusto.

¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba para que decidiera saber más de ella? ¿Cuánto hasta que quisiera conocer los secretos que ni siquiera le había dicho a Saba?

Se tocó la cicatriz en el brazo distraídamente y agachó la cabeza con pesar. Esa noche, más que nunca, le pareció que era una mala idea tenerlo cerca.

…

Su asesoría con Gamma terminó temprano esa noche, la gárgola prefería dejar el trabajo duro para los fines de semana, en donde se podía desmayar sin riesgo de perder clases importantes. Artemis abandonó su salón/despacho y caminó con tranquilidad por los corredores de la escuela, sin importarle que el toque de queda estuviera a 5 minutos de distancia. Dejó el Castillo Joven, se colocó la capucha encima y en lugar de seguir el camino que llevaba al Paso, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al gimnasio, con calma, como si fuera eso lo que tenía que hacer. Como si no estuviera violando las reglas.

Sacó su varita con frialdad y la mantuvo firmemente empuñada en la mano derecha, preparada para cualquier imprevisto. ¿Preparada para hacer qué? No tenía idea, pero supuso que lo descubriría cuando el imprevisto se presentara.

Llegó al gimnasio sin problemas. Se quitó el morral del hombro, la capa y la túnica de invierno, dejó todo a un lado y caminó derecho hasta una de las paredes, en donde descansaban los viejos armatostes de madera con los que practicaban los niños. Acomodó uno de ellos como pudo y empezó a estirar los músculos junto a él, los brazos, las piernas, el cuello, incluso la cintura, la cadera y las muñecas, cada parte con cuidado, como si fuera un ritual. Terminó con un par de flexiones y desenvainó la espada que llevaba en el cinto. Su espada.

-En guardia- dijo, luego de saludar.

Hacía tiempo que no practicaba esgrima por su cuenta, exactamente desde que entró al equipo oficial. El profesor Pólux y Greenhouse los sometían a un entrenamiento tan duro que apenas le quedaban energías para las clases, pero en ese momento, tras los Juegos Interescolares, todos los miembros del equipo habían sido premiados con unas vacaciones monitoreadas (porque debían correr ciertas horas a la semana para no perder la forma y someterse a chequeos de salud) tanto de la esgrima como de su capitán, para el alivio de todos.

Artemis había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacer esgrima porque le gustaba hacer esgrima, sintiendo el placer de concentrarse en su rival sin tener los ojos de alguien sobre su nuca, vigilando cada movimiento. Blandir una espada porque sí, sin preocuparse porque el número de movimientos para vencer fuera el menor posible.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Stormenhand, estaba aún más tranquila que en la mañana. Contenta de sentir el sudor en su frente y las articulaciones tembleques por el esfuerzo.

Intentó ir de frente a su habitación, pero Creixell volvió a interceptarla.

- ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Entrenando- respondió Artemis.

-Oye, no quiero ser pesada, pero—

Antes de que Creixell pudiera continuar, la puerta de la sala común se abrió con un chirrido, al que nadie le hubiera prestado atención, de no ser porque le siguieron los inconfundibles golpeteos de tacón. TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC. Tacones duros y decididos, propiedad de pies que caminaban con dureza, decisión y una innegable autoridad.

-Lila, haz sonar La Llamada, por favor- Morgana Gabrián había entrado a la sala común de improviso y sin la menor intención de saludar, presentarse o cualquier tipo de rodeo. Llevaba su moño estricto de siempre más ajustado que nunca y la dureza en la mandíbula que significaba que algo no estaba bien con ellos.

Mientras Lila Elmira, con el pecho henchido de orgullo, hacía sonar La Llamada (una especie de alarma secreta que sólo los Stormenhand podían escuchar y que sólo los Delegados sabían invocar), Creixell, Saba, Artemis, Ru y Marcus se encontraron y se juntaron, en un bloque compacto, al lado de Alea Brown y Gabrielle Culkin, que parecían tan sorprendidas como ellos.

-Hace tiempo que no se aparece por aquí- susurró Marcus, preocupado.

-Bueno, debe tener algo importante que decir- comentó Gabrielle Culkin, recordándole al grupo que a la tutora aún le quedaban admiradores- dicen que ha estado muy ocupada con las cosas de la Trinidad-

- ¿Qué es la Trinidad?- preguntó Artemis, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo y nadie le respondía.

Sólo bastaron unos minutos para que La Llamada convocara a todos los alumnos de Stormenhand en su sala común.

-Buenas noches- saludó su tutora, con seriedad- quiero disculparme por haber interrumpido el sueño de algunos y los quehaceres de otros, pero no había otra hora posible para esta reunión de emergencia-

Los adormilados se despertaron, los estudiosos quitaron la atención de sus pergaminos para dársela a ella y todos contuvieron la respiración.

Reunión de emergencia. ¿Para qué?

Para quejarse del elevado número de detenciones y llamadas de atención que estaban recibiendo los miembros de ese señorío. Artemis, Ru, Saba, Creixell y Marcus intercambiaron miradas cómplices por lo bajo, preguntándose unos a otros en qué habían fallado, porque el plan de vivir en perfil bajo ya estaba en funcionamiento. Y ese intercambio fue una premonición, porque al instante, los ojos de su tutora se posaron en ellos.

-Mis rebeldes sin causa- les dijo, con un tonito de burla- no dudo que los cambios los han afectado especialmente a ustedes, pero mírense, ya están en cuarto, les falta menos de la mitad de vida escolar, intenten por primera vez concentrarse en algo que valga la pena. Estudien. Empiecen a pensar en sus cursos de especialización, que de eso van a vivir cuando salgan, no de su pericia en escabullirse para romper reglas. Lo mismo va para todos. Si la tasa de detenciones y llamadas de atención continúa siendo tan alta, me voy a ver obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto… creo que no tengo que recordarles que me tomo la disciplina de manera muy personal-

Ninguno de los cinco dijo nada, al contrario, bajaron la cabeza y evitaron las miradas de todos sus compañeros de señorío hasta que la profesora se fue, haciendo resonar sus tacones aguja con fuerza, tanta como se necesitaba para reconfirmar su autoridad.

-Está paranoica- dijo Alea, ni bien la puerta se cerró. Estaba parada al lado de Artemis, practicando un encantamiento para convertir monedas en detectores de lluvia- seguro Viper le ha dicho que somos los que peor nos estamos portando… cosa que no tiene que ser necesariamente cierta, pero porsiacaso, ya saben, ajusten el perfil un poco más abajo-

-Black no podría tener el perfil más bajo así enterrara su cabeza en la tierra- dijo Gerard Greenhouse, apareciendo tras ellas, como una sombra, como siempre- o eso es lo que nos quiere hacer creer-

Artemis tembló, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente lo miró, haciéndole recordar que ella poseía el secreto que le permitía seguir siendo el héroe de Stormenhand y la luz de los ojos de Alea y del resto del equipo. Greenhouse ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Ella nunca nos ha visto haciendo nada- le susurró Ru, llamando su atención y sacándola de la conversación que mantenía con los mayores.

-No importa- dijo Saba.

Ru la había guiado hasta el grupo conformado por los _rebeldes sin causa_, que en ese momento rumiaban maldiciones e insultos de alto calibre hacia su tutora.

-Que me diga qué Delegado o Comando me ha visto haciendo algo- retó Creixell- a ver pues, ¡que me diga!

-Viper es omnipresente- sentenció Marcus. Era, de lejos, al que más le había afectado la noticia- los Comandos son meros peones que confirman lo que él ya sabe… y los Delegados lo ayudan sin darse cuenta-

-Estás demasiado fatalista, Marcus, queridín- le dijo Saba, con calma- lo que pasa es que ahora todos somos culpables hasta que se compruebe lo contrario. Es muy fácil echarle la culpa a un Stormenhand de causar revuelo-

-Ese debe ser el plan- añadió Ru- como ya somos culpables, porque somos unos salvajes con tendencia a romper las reglas- dijo rápidamente, repitiendo algo que todo el mundo pensaba de ellos- no hay razón por la cual no atacarnos. Es decir- las ideas de Ru se hilaban poco a poco, en presencia de sus amigos, quienes prácticamente podían verlas flotando fuera de su cerebro, esperando que las pusieran en orden- nuestra manera de ser hace razonable que sean más duros con nosotros- Ru sonrió, sorprendido por su propio descubrimiento- porque ya está dado que somos malos, entonces también está dado que deben corregirnos-

- ¿Tú crees?- le preguntó Creixell, asustada.

-Por supuesto- respondió alguien fuera del círculo.

Todos giraron los ojos para verlo y mantuvieron las miradas fijas en alguien a quien no habían visto de esa manera hacía mucho tiempo. Artemis misma sintió que volvía a verlo después de años y su voz evocó recuerdos desesperantes (aunque también unos agradables), pero sobre todo una culpa que pensó que tenía bien guardada.

Sean les devolvía la mirada con la misma dureza.

Habían pasado meses desde que se separaron y a consecuencia, las amistades se habían agrietado y apenas si se saludaban en los pasillos o almorzaban juntos cuando no había mesas disponibles en el comedor.

Artemis sabía que Ru le había dejado de hablar por completo, porque se había tomado muy personal lo de su retirada (uno no puede decir que es amigo y retirarse cuando más se le necesita, le dijo una vez), pero también sabía que Marcus y él intercambiaban noticias intercambiables durante las sesiones del taller de ajedrez.

-A ver, habla- invitó Marcus.

-Lo que siempre les dije- Sean se encogió de hombros con una fingida modestia- Viper nos está mirando con especial atención, uno, porque somos Stormenhand y él es un Darkenlord que piensa como todos los Darkenlord. Y, dos, porque sabe lo que hemos hecho en el pasado y sospecha de nosotros. La profesora Gabrián puede ser una perra, pero creo que ahora tuvo- Sean se cortó por una mirada asesina de Ru- un poco de razón- dijo, obviamente arreglando lo que pensaba decir.

- ¿En qué? ¿En hacernos pasar vergüenza frente a todos nuestros hermanos?- rebatió Creixell, acercándosele- ¿en acusarnos sin razón?-

-Ay por favor, Creixell, dime que tú—

-Busca a un Delegado- retó Creixell, levantando un dedo- a un Comando que te diga que me ha encontrado haciendo algo fuera de las reglas…- hablaba pausadamente y llena de enojo- a uno solo-

-Que no te hayan encontrado ellos no significa que no hagas nada- le respondió Sean- como si no te conociéramos-

Y ese pequeño comentario encendió la ira de Creixell, tanto que Artemis vio a Saba deslizarse disimuladamente junto a ella, para empezar a susurrar oraciones en su idioma que la tranquilizaran.

-Estás equivocado- le dijo ella- uno, porque no he hecho nada y, dos- cada vez que numeraba lo hacía de manera burlona, imitándolo- porque tú ya no puedes conjugar el verbo conocer de esa manera. No hay _conociéramos_. Porque tú ya no eres parte de nuestro grupo. Porque tú eres un cochino cobarde que prefiere hasta cagar a escondidas porque piensas que cualquier mierda que salga de ti va a ser un insulto a Viper. Porque tú serías capaz de volverte Comando si eso te asegurara que Viper no se va a meter contigo-

Artemis miró a Saba con urgencia, él reconcentró su poder. Con dificultad.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa- le respondió Sean, aunque estaba notoriamente afectado por lo que Creixell le había dicho- es obvio que todas esas ganas de demostrarle a la gente lo rebelde que eres no dejan que te des cuenta de que lo que hago no es ser cobarde, sino ser inteligente. Yo escojo mis batallas-

-Si escogieras tus batallas te habrías metido al menos a una. Maricón-

-Ya basta, Creixell- intervino Ru, con desgana, pero con un dejo de autoridad que Artemis ya había escuchado antes. Que había ido ganando desde algún momento.

¿O tal vez lo había tenido siempre?

-Al menos no chillo por cosas inútiles, buscándome peleas que al final terminan empeorando mi situación-

-No vayas por ese camino, Sean- le advirtió Creixell- no te atrevas-

-No sé de qué me hablas-

Y Artemis tampoco tenía idea.

- ¿Ya ves? Eres un cobarde-

-Creixell, ya- esta vez fue Marcus el que intentó detenerla.

-Desquítate con alguien más- fue lo último que le dijo Sean- y ustedes, piensen bien antes de hacer algo idiota- les dio la espalda y caminó de frente hacia la chimenea, en donde lo esperaban Otto y Hada, que habían presenciado el encuentro con bastante atención.

No había sido una pelea altisonante como las de antaño y Artemis agradecía que fuera así. También notó que Ru estaba aliviado por lo mismo: nadie los miraba. Creixell no había gritado, no había llamado la atención y nadie más del que debía se había involucrado. En parte gracias a Saba, que sudaba copiosamente, y a la vergüenza que provocaba el rótulo de provocadores que Gabrián les había pintado en la frente.

Ru miró a Artemis con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, sus ojos se abrieron y dio unos pasos inútiles: Creixell se había separado del grupo y recorrió en dos zancadas el espacio que la separaba de Sean, lo haló de la túnica y lo confrontó con rabia.

Todo fue tan rápido, que ni Ru, Saba, Marcus o Artemis pudieron reaccionar.

-Si vas a hablar de mis papás- le dijo Creixell, temblando de odio- al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo de frente-

Sean también estaba sorprendido y con un gesto que delataba que había sido atrapado in fraganti.

- ¿Te sorprende que no esté llorando? ¿Ah? ¿Cobarde? ¿Qué dijiste? "Con este comentario dejo callada a Creixell y ya no se mete conmigo" ¿Ah? ¿Nenita?- Creixell se le acercó tanto que Sean tuvo que retroceder la cabeza para que sus labios no se juntaran- escúchame bien, cobarde, si quieres volver a hablar de mis papás, lo vas a hacer con respeto ¿me entiendes? Porque si me entero de que has dicho otra estupidez como esa, me cago en lo que diga Viper y te hago pagar la insolencia. Aunque me suspendan-

-No deberías estar diciendo eso- fue lo único que Sean pudo decir.

-Creixell- la voz cantarina de Hada se dejó escuchar, suplicante, tras Sean- déjalo, seguramente se le fue la lengua un poquito, pero no quiere decir lo que dijo, ya sabes cómo nos ponemos cuando estamos nerviosos-

-Sí- concedió Creixell, resoplando por la nariz y alejándose un poco de Sean- tienes razón, Hada, pero haya pasado lo que haya pasado yo nunca he hablado de los padres este, pobres aurores que deben estar muriéndose de la vergüenza por el hijo cobarde que les ha tocado, que le lame las botas al primer hijo de vecino con ansias de poder que se mete en su camino-

Artemis se quedó helada y sólo atinó a ver: a ver cómo Hada y Otto intentaban disimular lo que estaba pasando porque ya habían empezado a llamar la atención de los compañeros que los rodeaban, uno que otro con la oreja parada y sonriendo, por lo que Creixell acababa de decir. A ver cómo Ru se paraba tras Creixell y le tomaba a mano disimuladamente para evitar que le pegara un puñete a Sean y a Marcus, cruzando los brazos frente a Sean y sonriendo como si le acabara de contar un chiste, cuando en realidad estaba en misión diplomática para evitar que este se echara a llorar. A ver a Saba, cuyos susurros en élfico habían fallado, distrayendo a cuanto ser humano podía con un derroche de belleza que sólo los más expertos podían evadir. Y a ver a Greenhouse, al fondo de la sala común, con los ojos clavados en Creixell.

Maldita sea.

-Elfa ¿todo bien?- preguntó Marcus.

Saba.

Caminó hacia su mejor amigo mecánicamente, aún con los ojos puestos en Greenhouse. Saba se apoyó en ella ni bien sintió la cercanía de su cuerpo y sólo entonces Artemis le dedicó toda su atención, porque se dio cuenta, con un susto, de que Saba acababa de hacer uso de sus facultades a pesar de que no estuviera completamente recuperado. Y eso no podía estar bien.

-Vamos a sentarnos- susurró él, tomándola disimuladamente del brazo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir- propuso Artemis.

-Sentarnos está bien- repitió Saba, entre dientes- Marcus, amorcito- llamó, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas- me voy a hacer la tarea de Pociones- anunció- si pasa algo me avisas, pero será mejor que nos repartamos para que nadie empiece a hablar- terminó, en un susurro.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón, a veces sólo Ru basta para controlar la ira de Creixell. O tal vez deberíamos dejar que ella y Sean se peleen, no sé, voy a meter mi cuchara por allá- señaló a Ru y a Creixell, parados a unos metros de ellos, aun rumiándoles los talones a Sean, Hada y Otto- si algo pasa te llamamos para que uses tus cosas élficas-

Saba asintió. Artemis sintió el apretón de su puño en la muñeca.

-Es temporal- se apuró a decir Artemis, cuando Marcus se apartó.

Su mejor amigo se chorreó rápidamente en uno de los muebles de dos cuerpos, con las piernas en alto y la cabeza medio escondida entre cojines. Artemis agradeció que en la sala común ya no se respirara el aire de tensión que la tutora había generado: casi todos sus compañeros estaban enfrascados en sus asuntos de nuevo, ya fuera preparándose para volver a dormir, reiniciando sus tareas, jugando ajedrez mágico, chismeando o admirando a Saba.

-Estúpido es lo que es- le respondió Saba, masticando las palabras.

La amargura y la rabia volvían a él. Era normal, los papás de Saba le habían escrito eso también, que si tenía una recaída o su humor empeoraba (a pesar de haber mejorado), no se asustara, pero que estuviera atenta. Atenta. ¿A qué?

-Morgana Gabrián…- empezó Artemis, sin saber qué decir.

-No me hagas hablar de ella- le pidió Saba, en voz baja y Artemis consideró que era lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que Greenhouse seguía por ahí- que viene acá a llamarnos la atención como si fuéramos un montón de salvajes, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, ella piensa que así está imponiendo orden, es su manera de trabajar. Claro. Viene y asusta. ¿Dónde estaba cuando empezamos a limpiar wáteres para no aburrirnos? ¿Ah?-

-Ella no importa- interrumpió Artemis, mirando disimuladamente a los lados, buscando a Greenhouse.

-No, claro que no- Saba suspiró- no vuelvas a dejar que haga esto, Artemis- soltó- me arde el cuerpo, malditasea-

- ¿Vamos a la enfermería?-

-No, no. Sólo necesito dormir. Un rato acá y luego… ya me voy… a mi habitación- Saba suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá- haz tarea o algo… que te entretenga, tu preocupación… no me deja dormir-

….

A la mañana siguiente, Artemis le contó a Saba, restablecido por completo gracias a las horas de sueño, que había visto a Greenhouse mirar a Creixell. Su mejor amigo entendió de inmediato y se tomó unos minutos para pensar antes de mirarla con decisión y decirle las mismas palabras que no la habían dejado dormir tranquila:

-Tienes que arreglar esto con Greenhouse-

Artemis enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-No cabe la posibilidad- empezó a decir, con la voz apagada- de que… ¿ponga en peligro a Creixell?-

-Osea ¿Que Greenhouse en verdad haya estado atento al moco que Creixell tenía pegado en la nariz en lugar de a lo que acababa de decir? Y que, por lo tanto, si vas a confrontarlo o a pedirle por el alma de Creixell, lo seguro es que la cagues porque le dirás algo que no sabía pero que ya sabe y que tiene que reportar. ¿Eso?-

Artemis levantó la cabeza y asintió, con esperanza.

-No- dijo Saba, terminante- la estaba mirando, la escuchó, la va a acusar. Y tú tienes que ir directo al punto. No nos han enseñado a ser diplomáticos en Stormenhand, Artemis, sería bueno que dejáramos de hacernos los inocentes-

- ¿Y si sospecha del… grupo? Porque Creixell y yo no somos… es evidente que estoy cuidando al…-

-Creixell es la mejor amiga de Ghana, a quien acaban de suspender por una cosa menos importante que decirle "hijo de vecino con ansias de poder" al Subdirector. Es obvio que vas a querer ir a hablar con él, porque, además, eres la única persona que sabe lo que es- Saba sonrió- y Creixell te importa porque es tu amiga. Y tú cuidas a tus amigos-

Artemis volvió a enterrarse en sus brazos.

_-… "y tú cuidas a tus amigos"- Artemis gruñó- maldito elfo encantador de serpientes, ¡claro que iba a decir algo así! Para que yo me sienta… maldita sea-_

_- ¿Y no es verdad?- le preguntó su papá._

_-Cuido de él, de Sami y de Apollus- especificó Artemis, girando con violencia- pero, claro, tenía que decir algo así para que yo viniera derecho a…-_

_-Es tan dulce cuando se hace la dura- Harry sonrió- la gigante con corazón de oro-_

_- ¡Cállate!- exclamó- todos deberían estarse callados más seguido, maldita sea, así evitarían estos problemas. ¿Sean tenía que meterse con los papás de Creixell? Podía haberle dicho lo que sea, pero no, tenía que abrir su bocota estúpida y hacer el único comentario que sabía que Creixell no podría soportar. No. Que pensaba que Creixell no podría soportar, pero ella lo hizo. Lo hizo y le respondió. Y pudo quedarse ahí. Pero no, tenía que meter a Viper en todo eso-_

_Artemis caminaba de un lado a otro, moviendo los brazos con desesperación y resoplando como un león enjaulado por todo el pasillo. Frente a ella estaba su papá, que seguía su tránsito con las manos cruzadas y la espalda elegantemente encorvada y apoyada sobre la pared. Sonreía, pero nunca con tanta plenitud como Harry, sentado unos metros más allá, en el límite del concreto con el pasto. _

_La oficina del profesor Pólux Altair estaba en uno de los rincones más bonitos y menos transitados de la escuela: una esquina solitaria desde la que se veía el lago de Stormenhand más cerca que de cualquier otro lugar del Castillo Joven, un enclave de concreto en medio del Bosque, con pasillos de una sola pared y flores por donde se mirara. Al lado de la oficina del profesor Pólux estaba la del profesor Cástor y entre las dos había un pequeño saloncito (al que sólo se podía entrar desde dentro de las oficinas) que ocupaban los capitanes de los equipos de quidditch y esgrima._

_Artemis soltó una risotada._

_-Y ella vino a decirme que la estaba cagando. ¡A mí! ¡A decirme que no podía volar de noche, que tenía que dejar de hacer cosas que pusieran en peligro al grupo! ¡Ella! Y no se pudo quedar callada. ¡Estúpida! Con Greenhouse ahí adelante, no se pudo aguantar. Estúpida, maldita sea. Deberían coserle la boca, no, no, debería ir y mostrarle lo que ha hecho a ver si así aprende de una vez a no decir absolutamente todo lo que piensa-_

_-Ya…-_

_-No, papá. Creixell debería considerar que la gente puede ser tan o más metiche que ella- Artemis gruñó- y aprender que uno debe meterse sólo en sus asuntos-_

_- ¿Este es tu asunto?- le preguntó Harry desde atrás._

_-Sí- gritó Artemis. _

Greenhouse salió del despacho del profesor Pólux con paso ligero y elegante y se encontró con Artemis, parada de brazos cruzados a unos metros de la puerta, con el peso de no haberse movido de esa posición por largo tiempo.

-Black- saludó Greenhouse, sorprendido, pero con una sonrisita.

-Capitán- respondió Artemis. Y no dijo más.

-Si vienes por los uniformes nuevos, recién los entregan la próxima semana. No te preocupes, igual pensaba entregártelos en privado para que nadie sepa que tienes la talla más grande. Aunque deberías considerar dejar de engordar con los años, está bien que esto no sea esgrima muggle, pero tampoco nos sirves más ancha que alta-

Artemis se quedó quieta en su lugar, mirando a Greenhouse a la cara, sin atisbo de haber escuchado su burla.

-Quiero hablar con…-tigo, usted, ¿qué?

-El profesor Pólux no está-

"Necesito hablar contigo". Y listo. "Necesito hablar contigo" y listo. Y luego le decía todo lo que había visto, de manera inteligente, sin dar a entender demasiado. "Necesito hablar contigo".

-Sé que escuchaste lo que dijo Creixell- soltó.

Greenhouse dudó por unos segundos, sus ojos se pusieron grandotes por la sorpresa y luego se achicaron en un gesto que Artemis sólo había visto antes en su tío Remus, cuando recordaba la vez en la que la llevó a Azkaban. Una culpa ya curtida en él.

-Aún no la he reportado- respondió, tras unos segundos.

Saba tenía razón, los Stormenhand no entendían de formas ni de diplomacia. Y eso estaba bien.

-No lo hagas- le dijo con una seguridad extraña.

-Dijo algo muy grave, además, estoy seguro de que alguien más la debe haber escuchado. Tal vez un delegado. Tal vez Magdalene o Darwin-

-Nadie la escuchó- mintió Artemis, temblando. Había sospechado lo que su capitán le iba a decir y sospechaba lo que le diría a continuación.

No había tiempo, no podían discutir eso prolongadamente y a ninguno le convenía hacerlo, aunque estuvieran en un lugar aislado. No era un duelo de resistencia, sino uno de potencia. Greenhouse era su capitán y podía joderle la vida dentro del equipo de esgrima, podía moderar su dieta de nuevo, podía hacerla correr infinidad de horas como parte de un castigo inventado. Podía obligarla a hacerse chequeos de salud cada semana. Podía meterle miedo. Podía enterarse de cosas. Esa era su fuerza y ella no podía igualarla, pero conocía su punto débil: tenía una sola oportunidad.

Lo malo era que Artemis podría apostar su alma a que Greenhouse sabía lo mismo, por eso estaba tan tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué…-

-Porque si le dices algo a Viper, todos se enterarán de que eres un Comando- soltó Artemis, sin respirar- empezando por el equipo de esgrima-

Ataque, directo, pero no tan preciso como una estocada.

-Soy su capitán- se defendió Greenhouse, con la calma de un veterano que pelea contra un novato- eso desestabilizaría al equipo-

-Alea y Lupo están tan listos como tú para ser capitanes, pero saben lo mucho que te importa. Por eso nunca intentaron postularse. Eso podría cambiar. Y los demás apoyaríamos-

Ataque, directo, más efectivo. Pero la calma de Greenhouse era aún más poderosa que sus demás emociones.

- ¿Estás intentando empezar una rebelión, Black?- le dijo, lentamente.

Artemis negó. Vio como otra oportunidad se le aparecía.

-Tú ya lo hiciste todo, yo sólo tendría que dejar de cubrirte-

Estocada.

Greenhouse reaccionó como el veterano que no espera que la fuerza y energía del novato venzan su experiencia. Bajó la cabeza unos segundos, cuando la volvió a subir, tenía la mirada más seria y transparente que Artemis había visto.

-Dile a tu amiga que deje de decir estupideces en voz alta- dijo- y si ganas un solo kilo más, vas a rogar que te expulse del equipo- agregó en voz alta.

Artemis asintió y sostuvo la mirada por segundos que le parecieron horas pero que eran tan necesarios como su comentario final.

Ni bien Greenhouse se hizo a un lado y empezó su camino, Artemis cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y respiró con dificultad, mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón. Sudaba, los dedos se le resbalaron en las palmas. Y sentía algo extraño en el pecho, algo más que agitación.

_-Supuse que tu opinión sobre ese chico Greenhouse era peor que nunca desde que te enteraste de lo que era- le dijo su papá, poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

Artemis asintió. Ella también. Y aun así se sentía descompuesta, triste. Pero aliviada, porque acababa de resolver algo antes de que empeorara, eso era lo más importante.

-Buenas tardes, Tonda- oyó exclamar a Greenhouse, a la lejanía.

_No no no no no no no no._

Artemis dio media vuelta de golpe.

Tonda estaba ahí, a unos metros de ella, intercambiando palabras animadas con Greenhouse y dándole una que otra mirada de reojo. La había visto. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Artemis no habría podido moverse.

Tonda sabía lo que era Greenhouse y Artemis tenía la corazonada de que sabía que ella también sabía. Si él llegaba a confirmarlo, se lo diría al grupo. Tal vez, incluso, la obligaría a decirlo ella misma.

_-No puedes jugar de esa manera, Artemis. O proteges a tus amigos o proteges a Greenhouse- le dijo su papá, mirándola seriamente._

-Artemis, buenas tardes- saludó Alexis Tonda, cuando llegó junto a ella- ¿también esperas al profesor Pólux?-

-Pensé que hoy llegaban los uniformes de esgrima- mintió Artemis, rápidamente.

-Cierto, estoy ante la suplente del capitán- Tonda sonrió- me dicen que hiciste un trabajo excepcional en los Juegos Interescolares- le frotó un hombro amigablemente- y que ya te están voceando como titular para el próximo año-

-No he escuchado nada-

-Mis oídos tienen más alcance-

Artemis sonrió, sin tener idea de qué más hacer.

-Sólo espero que Greenhouse no te tenga tan presionada en el futuro. Controlar tu peso de esa forma, francamente…-

-Es el capitán-

-Ustedes los deportistas y su idolatría- exclamó Tonda, riendo- al pobre de Fleance los de su equipo lo tenían abrumado con tanto fervor cuando estuvo en la enfermería a principios de año. A Niels, el capitán del equipo de ajedrez- Tonda se acercó a Artemis y le empezó a hablar en tono de confidencia- no lo dejan comer chocolate, porque sufre de migrañas y Niels es tan adicto al chocolate que sus compañeros usan las horas de práctica de Pociones para hacer un dulce que sepa como eso, pero sin… no sé qué componentes serán los que causan la migraña- Tonda rió, divertido- y tú y tu lealtad a Greenhouse, es mi amigo ¿sabes? pero al pobre le cantaron las banshees hace un par de años, ¿no crees? Está loco: los hace correr, les vigila la comida… en fin, un roto para un descosido, he escuchado que tú también entrenas muy duro, estoy seguro de que Greenhouse y tú se llevan bastante bien-

-No, no tanto… es mi capitán…-

-Artemis, está bien que te lleves bien con tu capitán- la miró fijamente- con tal de que cuides lo que dices, está todo bien-

La sonrisa de Tonda se ensanchó, dejando al pánico de Artemis sin espacio para expresarse.

-Bueno, lo que es yo, voy a esperar a Pólux. ¿Me acompañas?-

-No, tengo que… tengo que…- Artemis hizo acopio de lo que le quedaba de fuerzas- terminar un ensayo para Dimber-

-Cierto, Encantamientos Ocultos es complicado al inicio. ¡Suerte con eso!- se despidió de ella con un manotazo amistoso en el hombro y la sonrisa más deslumbrante del mundo, que Artemis intentó corresponder, pero ante la falta de respuesta de los músculos de su cara (a causa del pánico) sólo pudo asentir.

Y luego caminar, lo más rápido que era posible, hasta la Fortaleza.

….

-Vamos-

-A ti lo que dijo Gabrián te entró por una oreja y te salió por la otra, ¿no?-

-Vamos-

- ¿Dónde queda el miedo respetuoso, Artemis?-

-Saba, por favor-

-No hemos ido en mucho tiempo, no sabemos lo que…-

-Agarra bien tu varita y trata de no desmayarte en el camino-

-Mejor miel que hiel, Artemis-

-No me importa. No me importa Gabrián, no me importa Viper. Sólo quiero… ya, si no quieres acompañarme, al menos cúbreme-

-No, no, vamos. Pero si nos encuentran, autoenférmate mejor que nunca. A lo mejor hasta te da algo grave de verdad y no tenemos que explicar nada-

-Así se habla-

….

Artemis oyó a Saba caer y lo sintió, ligero como una seda, sobre la mitad de su cuerpo. Suspiró. Su mejor amigo hizo lo mismo.

Los dos sonreían con los ojos cerrados, pero con los demás sentidos abiertos al mundo. Atentos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero en calma, no como perros guardianes, sino como… vigilantes onmipotentes que lo ven, oyen y sienten todo.

-Extrañaba… esto…- susurró Saba, revolviéndose sobre sí mismo para acomodarse mejor en el suelo.

Ella también lo había extrañado y el Pensadero, como siempre, cumplió todas sus expectativas. Y le dio más. Mucha más calma que nunca.

-Cinco minutitos y veo tu recuerdo- pidió Saba.

Artemis sonrió.

….

-Te dije que Tonda no era de confianza-

-Entonces ¿crees que sabe?-

-Claro que sabe, todo lo que te dijo era una amenaza. Y lo que no, una indirecta. Y lo que no, una insinuación. "Tú y tu lealtad" "un roto para un descosido". Sabe que eres leal a Greenhouse-

-No soy leal a Greenhouse-

-Entonces lo piensa- corrigió Saba- y yo también- agregó rápidamente- "Mis oídos tienen más alcance" "me dicen…", te cuenta esas historias sobre el capitán de ajedrez. Quién mierda sería el capitán del equipo de ajedrez… te está diciendo que él sabe cosas que los demás no. Que puede saberlo todo de ti si quiere, aunque seas la persona menos importante de la escuela- Saba resopló- ya me gustaría que me hiciera eso algún día. ¿Él conoce mi vida? ¿Quién no? Pero yo puedo vencer su datito insulso. ¿Puedes decirme lo que hice el jueves a las 11 en el pasillo? Pues yo puedo decirte lo que sientes y por quien- se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudió la cabeza- ese no es el punto- miró a Artemis- hiciste muy bien en no decir nada-

-No podía-

-Cada palabra…-

-Hasta cuando no decía nada, todo lo usó en mi contra-

-Tiene ese talento. Bueno, el lado amable es que no te hizo nada y parece que tampoco te hará nada. Pero que sólo insinúe que te puede… ese tipo no me gusta. Se lo dije a Ru, no es de confianza. "Sabe mucho" me dijo Ru "pero podemos controlarlo". "Ese no es el problema" le dije "no es que sepa, es que tiene la capacidad de enterarse, ese es el problema". Pero bueno, Creixell ya lo había llamado…-

Mientras se metía una aceituna a la boca tras otra, de camino a su primera clase del día, la cabeza de Artemis volvió a la pregunta eterna: ¿En qué momento se había metido en semejante embrollo? Ella era una chica prácticamente invisible. La mejor amiga del faro humano más brillante del mundo, tenía el perfil bajo garantizado de por vida. Y por un tiempo fue así: sólo Sami, Saba y Apollus, comida en el claro, clases de magia clandestina, conversaciones eternas, risas, tranquilidad.

¿En qué momento todo había empezado a cambiar?

Tenía que haber un momento, alguno chiquitito, pero Artemis no podía recordarlo, por mucho que se pasara horas muertas rebuscando en sus recuerdos. Quería revivirlo, quería saber cuándo pudo decir que no. No, no quiero estar en la Sociedad Secreta del Salto. Ya, sí quiero, pero no me importan sus problemas. No quiero estar en el grupo contra Viper, no quiero saber que Greenhouse es Comando.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Saba.

Artemis asintió.

-Te decía que ya no hay que preocuparse por eso- repitió su mejor amigo- ya está hecho. Ya salvaste a Creixell, ya le plantaste la cara a Greenhouse, de eso puede salir algo bueno-

- ¿Que me va a hacer correr tanto que voy a bajar de peso?-

-No, puede que empiece a respetarte-

-Ja-

-En serio, yo lo haría-

-Tú no eres un imbécil- Artemis miró a su mejor amigo- no siempre-

Saba sonrió.

-Ah, buen humor matutino, perfecto- exclamó el profesor Dimber como saludo.

Las clases de Encantamientos Ocultos se ponían más duras conforme iban pasando las semanas, sobre todo para los alumnos que, como Artemis, no tenían idea de lo que debían descubrir. El profesor Dimber, sin desesperarse, los tenía probando todo tipo de métodos, porque insistía en que cada alumno tenía que encontrar el suyo para poder llegar a la meta. Por ejemplo, había separado a Otto, a Joshua y a Sean del grupo de meditadores y los había puesto a _reaccionar_: durante las clases, tomaban una esquina y el profesor Dimber los rodeaba de una masa espesa de aire, Artemis jamás había entrado a su espacio, pero veía cómo las ráfagas se habían visibles e intentaban golpear a los chicos, o hacerles cosquillas, incluso a veces los asustaban (lo sabía porque Sean siempre gritaba de miedo durante sus ejercicios) y Otto le había dicho que también, a veces, el aire no les hacía nada y simplemente olía. A pan recién hecho, a chocolate, incluso una vez, contó, le pareció que el aire olía a su mamá.

En general, en ese momento del año, todos estaban repartidos en diferentes grupos: Sean, Joshua y Otto reaccionando; Saba, Ru y Creixell reforzando el control y conocimiento que tenían sobre su Encantamiento Oculto (con técnicas especiales que los dejaban sudando y que Artemis no entendía), Kitty MacDaughtry, Lila Elmira, Hada y Greg Easthouse reforzaban su latín, mientras que Marcus y Artemis (en realidad, eran Marcus, Artemis y Ghana) meditaban de acuerdo al método original.

Pero cada tres semanas, el profesor Dimber organizaba sesiones intensivas de concentración, para que los chicos no perdieran la familiarización con el proceso, que les había costado tanto aprender y que era tan importante para la práctica de la magia, en opinión del profesor Dimber, como saber volar para los jugadores de quidditch.

Concentrarse en uno mismo, para conocerse a uno mismo, para encontrar la magia en uno mismo. Solo así se puede estar en comunión con lo que nos rodea, repetía.

Artemis dejó su morral junto a la pared y se echó en uno de los colchones que estaban repartidos por el piso. A su lado, Saba le sonrió: las sesiones intensivas de concentración le iban como anillo al dedo para la resolución del problema de la lucha de sus partes. Artemis asintió, le alegraba que su mejor amigo mejorara tan rápido.

-A ver, todos listos. Vayan cerrando los ojos lentamente, concéntrense en el ritmo de su respiración…-

Inhala. Exhala.

La visión que el profesor Dimber había preparado para ella se coló entre su respiración con facilidad, por eso Artemis sonrió contenta consigo misma cuando se supo parada en medio de una nada que tomaba forma lentamente, dando la impresión de que alguien dibujaba un escenario en torno a ella. Estaba en la sala común de Stormenhand, era de noche y hacía frío, no lo sintió, pero lo supo porque el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba con intensidad y porque las dos o tres personas que estaban en la escena con ella tenían puestas sus pijamas de invierno. Ella no estaba en pijama, por mucho que lo deseara, sino que seguía con su uniforme de deporte. Frente al fuego estaba Saba, asando chocolates en su propia caja. Era la manera Stormenhand de comer chocolates sólidos en invierno: calientes, a punto de derretirse, pero sin perder su composición molecular inicial. A unos metros de Saba estaba Alea Brown, mirándolo cada cuanto con una sonrisita en los labios, pero mayormente ocupada en garabatear un pergamino muy largo que tenía en el regazo. Frente a ella, a muchos metros, semi oculto en el rincón en donde la luz del fuego o de las lámparas no llegaba, estaba Ru, echado en el diván que estaba pegado a la ventana. Se había pasado las cortinas encima del cuerpo para ver mejor el cielo a través de la ventana y lo único que quedaba expuesto de él era su brazo izquierdo, moviéndose en el aire como un péndulo.

Era una de las noches después de que Saba saliera de la enfermería. Sólo que en lugar de estar parada al centro de la Sala Común, Artemis había estado al lado de Saba, mirando con impaciencia la caja en la que los chocolates se asaban. Y luego los había comido. Y luego ella y su mejor amigo le habían invitado un chocolate a Alea, quien sonrió. Y al final, habían ido al lado de Ru y se sentaron junto a él, dejando que tomara chocolates de su caja sin mirarlos o quitarse las cortinas de encima. Esa había sido la noche más tranquila que Artemis había tenido en mucho tiempo y al recordarla experimentó una calidez extraña en el pecho, pero no lograba entender qué tenía de importante para descubrir su Encantamiento Oculto.

Se sentó sobre su lugar y empezó con el procedimiento que Dimber le había enseñado.

-Calma- se dijo a sí misma, hablando en voz alta- chocolates calientes. Saba. Alea. Ru. Sala común de Stormenhand de noche. Invierno-

El profesor Dimber solía pedirles que plasmaran sus pensamientos, pero nunca especificaba cómo, es más, le gustaba cuando los alumnos innovaban. Podían hacerlo con palabras escritas, podían grabarse en aparatos mágicos, podían dibujar lo que sentían, pintar lo que sentían, incluso cantar lo que sentían, pero tenían que hacer ese ejercicio de exteriorización porque les hacía más fácil el trabajo de darse cuenta de lo que estaban sintiendo. Y de lo que eso significaba. Artemis no podía empezar a numerar cuántos problemas le significaba todo ese ejercicio de exteriorización… había sido la gran piedra en el zapato de Dimber, porque a pesar de sus avanzadas cualidades de concentración y de su desempeño decente en el curso desde que empezó a llevarlo, jamás había estado ni cerca de descubrir cuál podía ser su Encantamiento Oculto, justamente porque no tenía idea de lo que sentía, cuándo lo sentía y qué significaba lo que estuviera sintiendo. O lo que estuviera viendo.

Claro que las clases extracurriculares con Gamma ayudaban muchísimo. Pero las sensaciones que Dimber evocaba estaban lejos de la ira o la frustración que por lo general activaban a las hormigas del aniversario con las que trabajaba Gamma.

-Fue la noche más tranquila en semanas- se dijo Artemis, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía- comí chocolates calientes, que se comen en invierno, cuando hace mucho frío… y en las noches. Me gusta el invierno. Saba es mi mejor amigo. Comer chocolates calientes con él en invierno se siente como jugar con Apollus en casa cuando llueve. Como familiar. Como una tradición. Ru miraba el cielo. Yo no lo quería molestar porque me gustaba la idea. Alea me cae bien. Ninguno de los tres habla- Artemis giró sobre su eje para comprobar lo que acababa de decir- ninguno de los tres habla- repitió, pensando que era algo con lo que debía quedarse- no hablan y está bien. Y no les molesta que yo no hable. Me gusta estar con ellos en silencio. Me gusta estar en silencio. Me siento en calma cuando como chocolates, no hablo y estoy en la sala común de Stormenhand, en invierno. Siento calma cuando estoy en mi casa, llueve y tío Remus hace chocolate. Me sentí en calma en casa cuando papá, tío Remus y yo estuvimos en silencio en la sala. Hacía frío. Era de noche. Papá tomaba té, yo tomaba chocolate-

De pronto, Artemis sintió una perturbación en la escena y se calló de golpe. Miró a los lados con precaución y vio al profesor Dimber, entrando por la puerta de la Sala Común de Stormenhand. Vestía pijamas también, unas sencillas de cuadritos, pero no era parte del recuerdo.

- ¿Cómo va todo?- le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella, luego de darle una rápida revisada a su alrededor. Se veía aún más bonachón y adorable en pijamas.

-Ahí- respondió Artemis con cautela, sin saber si todo iba bien o mal.

-Es un espacio bastante relajante, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Dimber con su sonrisa de Papá Noel- ya me gustaría quedarme en un lugar tan cálido por un par de horas-

-Sí. Me gusta. Me… tranquiliza-

- ¿Qué te tranquiliza exactamente?-

-El chocolate- respondió Artemis, sin pensar, pero luego se arrepintió- no, sí. Pero más que eso… ah…-

-No te apures, tienes la respuesta ahí, sólo tienes que esperar un poco más para que salga-

-El… me siento cómoda porque… es la Fortaleza y está mi mejor amigo y…- Artemis no encontró un adjetivo para definir a Ru, así que lo pasó por alto- y todo está en calma, en silencio-

- ¿Y qué pasa con el silencio?-

-Me tranquiliza-

La sonrisa de Dimber se ensanchó, le puso una mano a Artemis sobre el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas. Ella no tenía idea de qué acababa de pasar, pero la aprobación de Dimber le llenó el pecho de emoción.

-Estás lista. Muy buen trabajo, Artemis, muy buen trabajo- le dijo, mientras se ponía de pié, parecía verdaderamente orgulloso- ahora échate y empieza a respirar profundamente, como practicamos, vamos a cambiar de lugar y vas a sentir una pequeña perturbación, si te sientes enferma, cierra los ojos-

-Sí, profesor Dimber-

-No olvides lo que acabamos de hablar-

-Sí, profesor Dimber-

Artemis cerró los ojos para evitar la perturbación de la que el profesor Dimber hablaba, sabía que esos cambios de escenario le daban náuseas y no quería arruinar su avance despertando de golpe para vomitar.

Una palmadita del profesor en el hombro le indicó que era seguro volver a abrir los ojos. Artemis lo hizo con calma y miró a su alrededor con atención. "Lo primero que tienes que hacer es reconocer el espacio que te rodea, ver cada detalle, para que tu mente no se deje controlar por los cambios externos". Estaban fuera, en medio del Paso. De noche. Las lucecitas brillaban con intensidad y se reflejaban en los anteojos del profesor.

-Ya conoces el procedimiento- le dijo Dimber, sonriendo.

-Similitudes- dijo Artemis, haciendo un esfuerzo- estamos cerca de la Fortaleza, en los terrenos de Stormenhand. Es de noche. Hace frío. No hay gente- agregó, mirando a su alrededor. Diferencias: es un espacio abierto, hay más luz, por las estrellas y las luces. El Lago me pone ansiosa, pero no… no hoy, no de manera importante- dijo, concentrándose mucho- creo…- bajó la cabeza- creo…- forzó su mente- me recuerda a casa. Algo con la noche y el frío. Y que no hay mucha gente. Eso me gusta. Las tres cosas- Artemis levantó la cabeza a prisa, había empezado a sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, producto de las sensaciones que evocaban sus palabras, era una sensación extraña, nueva, emocionante y a la vez… a la vez…- es como si, profesor, me…-

-No, continúa con las palabras- le instó el profesor Dimber, sonriendo- El frío, la noche y que no haya mucha gente-

-Me gusta eso. Me gustaba cuando…- cuando no había Greenhouse a quien amenazar, o Tonda de quien huir, cuando Ursa Ater no fallaba en el Salto y ellos no tenían que esconderse en un armario para que no los encontraran. Cuando no había grupo AntiViper. Cuando no había gente y todo estaba en calma. Como en ese momento.

Las cosquillas en la panza hacían que pensar fuera difícil, porque todo su cuerpo le decía que se abandonara a la sensación, que dejara que el borboteo de poder se apoderara de ella. Pero sabía que no podía pasar, Dimber les había enseñado que no podían abandonarse hasta saber exactamente a donde los llevaría ese abandono, de lo contrario, todo lo que habían ganado no resultaría en un Encantamiento Oculto, sino en una masa amorfa de sensación y magia, inútil y mucho menos satisfactoria.

Se obligó a no sonreír, pero era difícil. Respiró, volvió a concentrarse. Le gustaba cuando las cosas eran más sencillas, cuando nadie la miraba, cuando sólo había Sami, Saba y Stormenhand. Cuando no había mucha gente.

Una vez Ru le dijo que parecía una ardilla asustada en medio de la multitud.

Eso.

-Multitud desordenada- le dijo Artemis al profesor Dimber, con los ojos abiertísimos.

Lo último que vio del profesor fue su sonrisa sagaz, porque al siguiente segundo estaba parada en medio de un mar de personas que ni siquiera eran de Goldenwand. O sí. Artemis no tenía idea. Pero todas la golpeaban, pasaban a su lado sin verla, gritándose unos a los otros, mirándola fijamente, comentando sobre su palidez o sobre el bulto que tenía en el brazo, sobre lo ancha que era su cintura y lo negro que era su pelo. Sobre lo fea que era su cara. Pero más allá de eso, hablaban con un chillido molesto, enfermizo, como el zumbido de una abeja ebria. Y cada vez eran más y cada vez le prestaban más atención y la tocaban más y la golpeaban más y la olían, podía sentirlos oliendo su rostro y especulando, hablando, preguntándole cosas. Empezaron a dirigirse a ella, a hablarle todos a la vez, a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

El borboteo de la boca de su estómago se hizo más y más intenso, pero esta vez Artemis lo permitió. De pronto, por encima de las miradas, las preguntas, las pieles, telas, voces, zumbidos y todo lo que estaba a punto de volverla loca, sintió una gran ola de tranquilidad que llegaba desde el centro de su cuerpo. Una ola que la cubría y la hacía sentir llena de un poder magnífico, que se hacía paso a través su pecho, recorría su garganta como una exhalación y salía por su boca.

- ¡_PANDORUS_!- exclamó Artemis.

Dos hombres empezaron a pelear unos metros más allá y, de pronto, todas las miradas que estaban sobre Artemis, se dirigieron a ellos. Y todas las personas caminaron hacia ellos y dejaron de zumbar, de mirar, de tocar. La dejaron tranquila.

- ¡Artemis Black, regresa!-

Las palabras.

Artemis se pellizcó el brazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, vio la cara redonda del profesor Dimber sobre ella y a los lados, las caras de todos sus compañeros de curso. Quiso decirles que se alejaran, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar, apenas si podía respirar lo suficientemente rápido como para satisfacer su necesidad de aire.

Su cuerpo se sentía como una masa ajena de tierra mojada. Pesada. Y su corazón latía a mil por hora en algún lugar de esa masa.

La emoción, la sensación, el borboteo y la energía habían desaparecido de golpe.

- ¿Qué…?- preguntó.

-Felicitaciones, Artemis- le dijo el profesor Dimber, orgulloso- acabas de descubrir tu primer Encantamiento Oculto-

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorear. Artemis cerró los ojos, contenta consigo misma, pero deseando fervientemente poder volver a usar ese encantamiento misterioso para que dejaran de prestarle atención.

….

- ¿Verdad que se siente bien?- preguntó Creixell, emocionada.

-Más que bien- respondió Artemis, sonriendo.

-Pero lo hiciste todo en meditación, ¿no?- Marcus se adelantó a Ru, que estaba junto a Creixell, tras Artemis.

-Ajá- respondió ella.

-Elegante…-

-El profesor Dimber está contento con nosotros, ¿no? Se nota- comentó Creixell.

-Claro que está contento, somos el único salón de cuarto que tiene cuatro Encantamientos Ocultos simultáneamente- dijo Marcus.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Saba.

-Claro. Se supone que este año es para entrar en calor con los procedimientos. Por lo general la gente empieza a descubrir sus Encantamientos en quinto-

Marcus, Artemis, Saba, Creixell y Ru intercambiaron miradas de satisfacción y orgullo.

Era la primera tarde normal que pasaban en mucho tiempo y la estaban disfrutando: ninguna palabra sobre Viper, sobre el grupo o sobre lo que había pasado con Sean hacía unos días. Nada. Desde que dejaron el salón de Dimber, con Artemis en hombros por haber logrado encontrar su primer Encantamiento Oculto (y porque estaba tan débil que no podía caminar), se comportaron como un grupo de alumnos desinteresado del mundo. Se callaron cuando los Delegados lo indicaron, bajaron las cabezas ante los Comandos, respetaron el toque de queda y cuchichearon asuntos sin importancia desde el almuerzo hasta la cena, con voces que Artemis podía y quería soportar.

Artemis se sentía tan orgullosa de sí misma como cuando hizo un _patronus_ por primera vez. Pero lo que más le alegraba era que ya no tendría que escribir engorrosos ensayos sobre lo que sentía y por qué lo sentía y cuándo lo sentía.

-Mentira, tienes que entregar el último, sobre lo que sentiste y luego serás libre- le dijo Saba, cuando Artemis compartió su alegría con los demás.

Recorrían la Fortaleza, de camino a la sala común, riendo y hablando en voz alta, despreocupados.

-Pero es más fácil- rescató Ru, sonriéndole- te lo prometo-

Artemis lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió, le habría encantado pasar un tiempo a solas con él, pero sabía que los demás no lo permitirían sin preguntar mil cosas antes y no quería que esa tarde tan linda se arruinara.

-Ay, Saba entregó el dibujo más lindo que he visto en mi vida- exclamó Creixell, abriendo los brazos y empezando a moverlos, como si estuviera dibujando en el aire- con líneas y ondas y cosas que iban de allá para acá- abrió los brazos y giró sobre su propio eje, bailando al compás de los trazos del elfo- como ráfagas de viento con colores… eres un artista, Saba-

-Un artista que por fin controla sus esfínteres- recordó Ru- ese es el otro logro de la semana-

- ¿Ya se te pasó la diarrea?- preguntó Creixell, interesada.

-Poco a poco, poco a poco- respondió Saba, con una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Y cuando se supone que vas a poder hacer tu Encantamiento Oculto en… la realidad?- preguntó Marcus.

Los cinco acababan de entrar a la sala común.

- ¿Quién va a hacer un Encantamiento Oculto?- preguntó Alea, que estaba cerca de la puerta, armando una torre de naipes con su varita.

-Artemis- le respondió Saba, con orgullo- acaba de descubrir el suyo-

- ¡Felicitaciones!- exclamó Alea, abriendo los brazos y dejando caer sus naipes- es todo un logro- le dijo, abrazándola por los hombros- deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma-

-Lo estoy- admitió Artemis, aceptando el abrazo.

-Este ha sido un gran año para ti, ¿no? Ganamos los Juegos, descubres tu Encantamiento Oculto…-

-Sí…-

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, había ganado un par de cosas importantes ese año. Además, había vuelto a ver a su papá. Y Ru estaba con ella, en lo que fuera que tuvieran. A pesar de todo había sido un buen año.

- ¿Y cómo vas tú controlando tu Encantamiento Oculto, Saba?- preguntó Alea

-Bien, cada vez con más facilidad-

-Deberíamos juntarnos algún día para practicarlos- Alea les dedicó una mirada directa, que Artemis y Saba entendieron de inmediato, significaba: deberíamos juntarnos algún día para hacer como si estuviéramos hablando de nuestros Encantamientos Ocultos pero empezar a practicar el _patronus_ de una vez- no creo que el Subdirector nos niegue el permiso para hacer eso, después de todo, siempre sea llevado bien con el profesor Dimber-

-Tal vez podríamos tener a Dimber presente para asegurarnos de que no nos molesten- respondió Saba.

-Él vive ocupado, todo el mundo lo requiere- Alea asintió, aceptando la negativa de los chicos con mucha tranquilidad, incluso les sonrió- es una superestrella en el mundo mágico, algunos dicen que es el Albus Dumbledore de esta parte del mundo, pero yo creo que Albus Dumbledore le quedó chico hace mucho tiempo, le habrán ofrecido ser Ministro de Magia del Reino Unido muchas veces, pero a Dimber le piden que sea Secretario General de la Confederación al final de cada término…- Alea volvió a sonreír- pero a él le gusta enseñar-

-Eh, Artemis…- Marcus le tocó el hombro con un dedito- ven un rato. Tú también, elfa-

Los mejores amigos se miraron con una sonrisa, se despidieron de Alea y caminaron tras Marcus, quien actuaba con una solemnidad tan fuera de lugar que era cómica. Los llevó a través de la gente y de los sillones hasta el tablón de anuncios, donde los esperaban Creixell y Ru, serios y solemnes como Marcus.

Artemis frunció el ceño, algo no iba bien.

-Allí- Marcus señaló el centro del tablón.

Entre notas divertidas que se dejaban los alumnos, anuncios de accesorios y ropa encontrada, de fiestas, de cumpleaños, de venta de aparatos mágicos usados y comunicados oficiales de la tutora, Viper y los delegados, había un par de sobres blancos, que imponían su presencia con centímetros libres de tablón a sus lados, como si los demás papeles estuvieran huyendo de ellos.

Los Sobres Blancos producían tanto miedo como un terremoto repentino.

Sobres Blancos con sus nombres en ellos, escritos en tinta plateada. Parecía el inicio de una leyenda, de una de esas historias épicas en donde dos pobres idiotas son condenados a muerte y escapan sólo por los pelos y a partir de entonces viven como parias, huyendo y luchando siempre. Porque Los Sobres Blancos eran justamente eso: una condena. Era la manera de los directivos de la escuela de decirte que te habías metido en problemas tan graves que ni Merlín podría salvarte.

Artemis tomó el suyo primero, con la mano temblando tanto que apenas pudo controlarla. Ni bien sintió el contacto de la piel, el papel se abrió frente a ella.

_Señorita Artemis Black,  
estudiante de cuarto año de la Escuela Goldenwand para Magos y Brujas de la Confederación,  
miembro del señorío Stormenhand,  
miembro del equipo de esgrima.  
_

_De mi más alta consideración,_

_Le extiendo los saludos más cálidos que le ayuden a sobrellevar el final del invierno. _

_El motivo de la presente es notificarle el proceso que se ha iniciado en su contra debido a los siguientes cargos que se le imputan (1): _

_La liberación consecutiva de los avens custodiados por el conserje de la escuela, Don Edgard Salamander De La Torre Alba, desde el año 1992 (mil novecientos noventa y dos) hasta el presente, 1994 (mil novecientos noventa y cuatro), es decir, desde su segundo año en la escuela hasta el cuarto. _

_Implícitas en este cargo están una serie de violaciones al Código de Comportamiento del Estudiante Stormenhand, al Libro de Normas y al Reglamento General de la Escuela Goldenwand para Magos y Brujas de la Confederación, que sobrepasan el número permitido en este último para que su proceso sea privado y tratado directamente con su tutora, debido a lo cual debe __presentarse ante audiencia pública con el Tribunal de Goldenwand__, conformado por dos miembros de la Trinidad, su señora tutora, el Subdirector y tres miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Además, contará con la presencia del afectado, quien tiene derecho a voz más no a voto. _

_El proceso contará con 03 (tres) audiencias en las siguientes fechas, no sujetas a intercambios ni negociaciones:_

_Primera audiencia: Martes 04 (cuatro) de Octubre. _

_Segunda audiencia: Martes 11 (once) de Octubre._

_Tercera audiencia: Jueves 13 (trece) de Octubre._

Las tres audiencias se realizarán en el presente año, en el salón dorado a las 6:30 de la tarde.

_Está en su derecho llevar notas, escritos, testimonios o cualquier documento que pueda servirle como defensa. Si desea llevar testigos, debe presentarlos ante el Consejo Estudiantil con 02 (dos) días de anticipación._

_De tener alguna duda o inquietud puede acercarse a cualquiera de los miembros del Tribunal arriba mencionados, a excepción de la persona que redactó esta carta._

_Sin otro particular, me despido,  
Atentamente,_

_Sami Auxanovna Sodeburg Popova,  
estudiante de cuarto año de la Escuela Goldenwand para Magos y Brujas de la Confederación,  
miembro del señorío Valthemoon,  
Coordinadora General de Procesos,  
Miembro Principal de los Cordones Gruesos._

Artemis y Saba se miraron.


	50. Vientos de Invierno

Vientos de Invierno

De acuerdo a una antigua creencia, el invierno era Stormenhand.

Durante los primeros días de invierno, todos los miembros del señorío se reunían en el claro de su Isla, vestidos en sus túnicas de gala, y realizaban una breve pero significativa ceremonia de bienvenida: "_Te damos la bienvenida, invierno. Aceptamos tus garúas y temporales, tus brisas y tus ráfagas. Aceptamos la nube, el frío y la oscuridad. Aceptamos tu crudeza. Aceptamos la belleza del silencio de la nada. El blanco, el gris y el negro. Te damos la bienvenida, invierno, padre, hermano, pues todo lo que traes no nos es extraño. Te aceptamos, padre, hermano, pues estás dentro de nosotros y nosotros, de ti, nos alimentamos", _rezaban todas las mañanas, antes de empezar el día. Y durante las últimas noches, las más frías de todo el año, volvían a reunirse en comunidad, siempre vestidos en sus túnicas de gala, apretándose entre ellos para soportar la baja temperatura y la fuerza del viento que cortaba como hojas de hielo, y rezaban: _"Adios, padre, hermano. Las estrellas brillarán en las noches claras del estío, las hojas reverdecerán y el sol quemará nuestras pieles, pero no desaparecerán el blanco, el gris y el negro, pues hemos sobrevivido y nos hemos vuelto parte de ellos así como ellos se han hecho parte de nosotros. Aceptamos la primavera, el verano y el otoño, pero te esperamos, padre, hermano. Recorre el mundo y regresa, pues estás dentro de nosotros y nosotros, de ti, nos alimentamos"._

- "Y nosotros, de ti, nos alimentamos"- susurró Artemis.

Hacía mucho que la ceremonia de despedida había terminado, pero algunos miembros de Stormenhand tenían la costumbre de quedarse en el claro durante más tiempo, a solas con el invierno, despidiéndose de él mientras llevaban entre las manos algo que simbolizara una dificultad a la que hubieran sobrevivido o quisieran sobrevivir. De esa manera daban las gracias o invocaban la fuerza protectora que el invierno les había enseñado que estaba dentro de ellos.

Esa noche, Artemis tenía el sobre blanco en el bolsillo, con la mano derecha aferrada a él.

- "Adiós, padre, hermano"- empezó de nuevo. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir y lo único que se le ocurría para tranquilizarse antes de ir a la cama era eso- "las estrellas brillarán en las noches claras del estío, las hojas reverdecerán y el sol quemará nuestras pieles, pero no desaparecerán el blanco, el gris y el negro"- siempre había participado de los rituales de invierno con emoción, no sólo porque fuera su estación favorita, sino porque…- "pues hemos sobrevivido a ellos y nos hemos vuelto parte de ellos así como ellos se han hecho parte de nosotros"- no sabía bien por qué. Porque encontraba esperanzadoras las palabras de bienvenida y tranquilizadoras las de despedida- "aceptamos la primavera, el verano y el otoño, pero te esperamos, padre, hermano. Recorre el mundo y regresa, pues estás dentro de nosotros y nosotros, de ti, nos alimentamos"- terminó, cuidadosamente.

- ¿Despidiéndote sola?- preguntó una voz desde atrás.

Fue tan ronca que Artemis se tomó unos segundos para saber de quién se trataba. Y cuando lo hizo, no fue por el tono de su voz, sino porque probablemente era la única persona que iría a ese lugar, a esa hora, con ese frío, a buscarla.

-Deberías entrar, está helando. Y va a empezar el toque de queda- volvió a decirle Ru.

-En invierno no hay toque de queda para los que quieren seguir la ceremonia- recordó Artemis lentamente, sin volverse.

Ru tampoco se movió. No dio un solo paso. Artemis aflojó la fuerza con la que sostenía el Sobre Blanco y repitió rápidamente por tercera vez la despedida al invierno. La hubiera repetido una cuarta, se le ocurrió que podía empezar a recitarla en voz alta para que Ru se diera cuenta de que estaba estorbando y se fuera de allí, porque sabía perfectamente que a él no le interesaba que ella pasara frío o que la atraparan los Delegados por estar fuera durante el toque de queda. Sabía que lo que él quería era preguntar.

Tal vez tendría que haber salido a despedirse del invierno con algo que simbolizara la curiosidad insaciable de Ru. El dibujo de un ocho echado, quizá. O un resorte de su cama, achatado, para que tuviera forma de espiral.

Se quedaron en silencio durante minutos, sin moverse, sin hablar, siendo tan poquito que hasta el viento los opacaba.

Artemis olfateó y miró hacia el bosque: la corriente de viento era suave, pero sospechosa. Un ventarrón se avecinaba.

-El ventarrón se siente, ¿no?- le dijo Ru.

Gritaba. Estaba lejos.

- ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?- le preguntó ella, gritando también, aunque ya sabía la respuesta: era de mala educación estar cerca de quienes se despedían personalmente del invierno y aún más si se estaba pidiendo algo. Ru sabía que ella pedía algo. Y se lo diría. Era cuestión de segundos.

-Sé lo que tienes entre las manos, Artemis- le respondió Ru.

Artemis asintió, no esperaba que fuera menos directo.

-No estoy pidiéndole nada- mintió ella.

-No digo que esté mal- rescató Ru- es normal que estés asustada…- dudó- yo estaría muriéndome de miedo si—

-Si fueras culpable- cortó Artemis.

-No estoy diciendo eso-

-Pero tampoco estás diciendo lo contrario-

"Las estrellas brillarán en las noches claras del estío, las hojas reverdecerán y el sol quemará nuestras pieles, pero no desaparecerán el blanco, el gris y el negro, pues hemos sobrevivido y nos hemos vuelto parte de ellos así como ellos se han hecho parte de nosotros."

Hemos sobrevivido.

Hemos sobrevivido.

Sin soltar el sobre de su mano, Artemis giró mecánicamente y caminó hacia la sombra encapuchada que era Ru, a varios metros respetuosos de ella. No sostenía ni una lucecita, sólo estaba de pié, con los pies a la altura de los hombros y los brazos cruzados, protegiéndose del frío.

-No hemos hablado desde que te dieron ese Sobre- le susurró Ru, cuando Artemis llegó junto a él.

-No hemos hablado de eso- puntualizó Artemis- diles que Saba y yo no hemos hecho nada-

-No estoy hablando en nombre del grupo, estoy hablando como…- se interrumpió- estoy preguntándote porque me importa de verdad-

-Deben estar muriéndose de la curiosidad-

-Ese no es el punto- terció Ru, empezando a molestarse- no has dicho una sola palabra desde que te llegó ese sobre. Sí, una sola palabra sobre _eso_, sí, lo admito, me interesa. Te ha llegado un Sobre que prácticamente significa que estás expulsada… y por… por… por hacer algo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie que tuviera que ver contigo. ¡No lo sé Artemis! Yo creo que es justo que me digas algo- de pronto, la entereza de Ru se fue perdiendo- sobre _eso_, sí, porque estoy preocupado por ti. No me puedes pedir que no… no puedes, no sé, Artemis-

-Saba y yo no hemos hecho nada- repitió Artemis, sin saber qué más decirle a Ru.

-Y aunque lo hubieran hecho, jamás nos lo dirían, ¿no?-

Artemis miró a Ru con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose (y preguntándole) si sonaba ofensivo a propósito.

-No sé, Artemis- repitió Ru- no entiendo nada- admitió.

Ella asintió. No entendía nada y no lo iba a hacer a menos que la moliera a preguntas. Lamentablemente eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

-Buenas noches, Ru- le dijo, poniéndose en marcha.

-El viernes hay reunión. Creixell les dirá la hora y el lugar. Estense atentos- soltó Ru, como despedida.

-Está bien- respondió Artemis- buenas noches- repitió, anhelante. La frialdad de Ru le acababa de llegar como un golpe en el estómago. Como un miedo abrupto.

-Sí, lo que quieras- masculló él.

Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero no dijo nada, no dejó de caminar, no apuró el paso ni disminuyó la velocidad. En cambio, apretó el sobre blanco en su bolsillo y empezó a musitar obedientemente la despedida al invierno.

…

-Artemis-

Artemis se incorporó sobre su espalda de golpe y miró a Harry con urgencia. Lo había estado esperando toda la noche y no le importaba que él lo supiera. Sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo delante, no se le ocurrió una sola palabra para decirle.

-Estás en problemas-

Artemis asintió, volviendo a acostarse sobre su cama, sintiendo como Harry se echaba a su lado. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente, pero la bola de angustia que tenía atrapada en la boca del estómago se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se obligó a seguir uno de los ejercicios de concentración que el profesor Dimber les había enseñado, confiando en que eso la haría dormir, por fin.

El amanecer la encontró convenciéndose de que faltaba poco para que la abrumara el sueño.

-Yo tampoco he podido dormir- le dijo Saba, como saludo, cuando se encontraron en la sala común de Stormenhand- me hubiera gustado bajar a tu…- pero se detuvo y miró hacia los lados con cautela.

Artemis lo imitó. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana del lunes y la Sala Común ya estaba llena, como de costumbre, de alumnos que se encontraban para bajar juntos a desayunar, que terminaban sus tareas para las clases de ese día o que se habían quedado dormidos estudiando. De gente, en general, concentrada en sus asuntos. No ese día.

Las miradas se sentían como un zumbido en las sienes del que no se podían sacudir. Ni siquiera los miraban de reojo, ya lo había dicho Saba antes, los Stormenhand no creían en la diplomacia y mucho menos en el disimulo, por lo que no era extraño que las miradas estuvieran fijamente dirigidas a ambos, al centro de sus frentes.

Por suerte, los Stormenhand también creían en el compañerismo y en la complicidad, así que nadie les dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera Sean, que siempre juzgaba en voz alta, cuando se lo cruzaron en el camino de salida de la Fortaleza.

-No esperaba otra cosa- confesó Saba, mientras caminaban a través del Paso- un fin de semana es tiempo suficiente como para que toda la escuela se entere-

- ¿Toda?- preguntó Artemis, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Acababa de recordar, de pronto, la dimensión del asunto.

-Son Sobres Blancos, Artemis-

"Son Sobres Blancos, Artemis".

"Son Sobres Blancos, Artemis".

"Son Sobres Blancos, Artemis".

La voz de Saba le retumbó en la cabeza todo el día, mientras intentaba atender a clase.

"Son Sobres Blancos, Artemis".

Recordaba que, cuando estaba en segundo, a uno de los alumnos de último año de Valthemoon lo amenazaron con mandarle un Sobre Blanco porque los profesores se habían enterado de que estaba vendiendo exámenes resueltos una semana antes de los finales. Se armó un escándalo enorme y, lo peor (aunque fuera lo mejor en ese momento), completamente público. Día a día todos los seres vivos de la escuela se enteraban de cartas enviadas por el director Hamal a los padres del chico, de las cartas de los padres, rogándole compasión, de los gritos de Gamma, de los berrinches de Gabrián, de las conversaciones entre los miembros de la Trinidad, de las audiencias previas, de las lágrimas del pobre chico que no comió ni durmió durante una semana. Y, finalmente, del trato extraoficial que hicieron sus padres con la escuela: un día antes de que empezaran los finales, Artemis y Sami vieron partir una carroza solitaria de los terrenos de la escuela. "Sus papás lograron convencer a la Trinidad de que no le enviaran el sobre blanco a Banquo" comentó Sami, con voz de epílogo "a cambio, lo trasladarán a Beauxbatons… tienen un conocido ahí que les ha facilitado las cosas. Va a perder todo un año, pero es mucho mejor que tener un Sobre Blanco en tu historial. Dice mi papá que esas cosas van derechito a la Confederación".

- ¿Será posible que nos hayamos metido en un problema del que no podemos salir?- preguntó Artemis, esa noche.

Estaban sentados entre las almenas de la torre más alta de la Fortaleza, agarrándose a la piedra con ambas manos. Se habían escurrido hasta allí ni bien las clases terminaron, corriendo a través de Pasillos, del Bosque y el Paso. Tan desesperados estaban por pasar desapercibidos que ni siquiera usaron encantamientos adherentes para no caer al vacío, porque, por lo general, esos encantamientos tenían el olor muy fuerte y podían llamar la atención.

-No sé- admitió Saba- sigo tratando de acordarme si en algún momento me vieron haciendo algo o me escucharon… pero nunca sentí nada a nuestro alrededor-

-No entiendo nada-

-Tampoco yo… no entiendo por qué…- Saba se calló de pronto y miró hacia atrás- tacones- dijo, tras un movimiento firme de sus orejitas puntiagudas.

-Gabrián- adivinó Artemis, tirando el cuerpo hacia atrás, para bajar de la almena, con cuidado.

-No, no. Aún le faltan unos minutos y será mejor si nos "agarra desprevenidos" haciendo algo peligroso. Después de todo, somos sus animalitos salvajes-

Artemis suspiró y miró al vacío, abatida.

Unos minutos después, justo como Saba lo había predicho, su tutora, Morgana Gabrián, apareció por la trampilla de la torre y caminó decididamente hacia ellos, llamando la atención con el sonido de sus tacones.

Artemis y Saba se volvieron con una sorpresa desganada, pero lo suficientemente convincente.

-Debí empezar mi búsqueda en lugares no convencionales- dijo como saludo su tutora, hablando seriamente, pero intentando simpatía. Como Saba había dicho, los estaba tratando como a sus animalitos salvajes- después de todo, la sala común está reventando-

-Está igual que siempre- respondió Saba, parco- pero es demasiada fama como para aguantarla de golpe-

-La reacción de sus compañeros no está en mis manos, Saba-

-Lo siento, profesora Gabrián-

-Me hubiera gustado hablar con ustedes antes, pero he tenido unos días bastante más arduos que de costumbre. Vengo aquí como su tutora, mas no como miembro de la Trinidad, por lo que les pido que no intenten convencerme de nada, ni apelar a cualquier tipo de afecto que pueda tener yo por ustedes-

Por primera vez, Artemis y Saba giraron las espaldas para verla: estaba igualita que siempre, perfectamente pulcra y erguida, pero había algo en su cara, un gesto (o tal vez la manera en la que la luz de la luna le daba en la cara) que la hacía ver aún mayor de lo que parecía. Más cansada. Y harta. Era obvio que pensaba que podía estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa más importante en ese momento que hablando con los dos nuevos monos de circo de Goldenwand.

-Lo primero que les voy a pedir es que se bajen de esas almenas, por Merlín, ya que ni siquiera tienen la precaución de poner un encantamiento adherente…- bajo su mirada atenta, Artemis y Saba saltaron de las almenas al piso y se pararon ante ella- gracias- tomó aire- acabo de notificar a sus familias de todo lo ocurrido, en estos casos el procedimiento es enviar una copia del Sobre Blanco firmada por el director, junto con las explicaciones del caso. Qué son los Sobres Blancos. Cómo funcionan. Qué puede suceder, qué no puede suceder, asuntos técnicos, ningún tipo de opinión personal-

-No- Artemis se desarmó con un suspiro.

-Lo más probable es que sus padres quieran comunicarse con ustedes o conmigo de manera más fluida que vía correo lechuza, así que las Salas de Conversación estarán habilitadas durante esta semana en horarios especiales- Gabrián suspiró- realmente no hay nada más que pueda hacer para ayudarlos. Como te dije, Saba, no puedo detener a sus compañeros, ni evitar los susurros… pero veo que tampoco lo necesitan- señaló la torre con los brazos abiertos y el asomo de una sonrisa- sólo eviten ir por lugares prohibidos. Eviten más problemas, por Merlín, ya se han conseguido el más grande de todos; no sé si preferirán que les dé una felicitación por semejante logro, pero yo preferiría que continuaran su educación aquí- poco a poco su voz había ido alcanzando niveles de amargura y enojo que sólo le habían oído con la profesora Ater.

Tal vez por eso Artemis se sintió ofendida.

-Usted cree que fuimos nosotros, ¿no?- preguntó Saba, secamente.

-Como tutora conozco su propensión a la indisciplina… pero como miembro de la Trinidad debo evitar sacar conclusiones prematuras. Estaremos en contacto. Pueden quedarse aquí hasta el toque de queda-

Morgana Gabrián desapareció por la trampilla sin mayor despedida que un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada dura, dejando a Artemis y a Saba helados en su lugar.

-Me van a matar- musitó Artemis.

Saba le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

Esa noche Artemis no durmió bien. Tuvo constantes pesadillas sin forma, que la dejaban exhausta y acalorada. Se despertó a las 4 de la mañana, llenó la tina del baño con agua caliente y no salió de ahí hasta las cinco, completamente arrugada pero más tranquila. Se cambió entre penumbras y dejó la habitación de las chicas de puntitas, recorriendo el camino de memoria para no tener que usar la varita. Hizo lo mismo con la sala común, los pasillos de la Fortaleza y la gran entrada. Sólo convocó a su lucecita cuando tuvo la capucha bien puesta sobre los hombros antes de llegar al Bosque.

Eras las 5:30 cuando llegó a la puerta del gimnasio. Aún no había luz de día y el frío de la madrugada se colaba en los huesos: era una de las horas favoritas de Artemis, porque, además, se sentía claramente el olor a Bosque. A tierra húmeda y hojas. A todos los aromas de todas las plantas que habían ahí dentro. Incluso de aquellos rosales mágicos que había visto una vez, en segundo. Era un olor a tranquilidad que le hacía bien. Suspiró contenta y se echó en el pasto sin pensarlo. Y sin pensarlo se quedó dormida.

-…y al primero que diga o insinúe con palabra, obra y omisión algo sobre el asunto de los Sobres, digamos que voy a ponerme tan bueno con esa persona, que va a rogarme que lo saque del equipo de esgrima. ¿Entendido? No es nada más que un chisme y los chismes no le hacen bien al equipo. Ya. Alea, despiértala para que pueda gritarle-

Los murmullos que Artemis oía entre sueños, y que no tenían mucho significado, fueron haciéndose más fuertes conforme iba despertando.

Por un segundo feliz el olor a tierra mojada la había engañado y le había hecho creer que estaba en su casa.

-Pobrecita, debe estar muerta de cansancio- oyó que decía la voz de Alea.

-Y se va a morir de gripe si no la levantas. Ya a ver, los demás, empiecen a estirarse-

-Artemis… Artemis… Artemis… despierta-

Los ojos enormes de Alea la llevaron a la vigilia de golpe y le anunciaron que no estaba en Escocia. Que, más bien, estaba a unos metros del gimnasio, echada en el piso con la capucha en alto, mientras sus compañeros del equipo de esgrima estiraban y se preparaban para la sesión de entrenamiento matutino.

-Buenos días- la saludó Alea.

-Bueno—

- ¡Black!- gritó Greenhouse, desde atrás- ¡dime por favor que no estabas echada en el pasto húmedo!-

-Lo siento, capitán- Artemis se puso de pié de un salto.

- ¡Y con el pelo mojado!- Greenhouse empezó a reír histéricamente- definitivamente no hay nada que pueda hacer contigo… empieza a estirar de una vez. Vas a dirigir el trote y si alguien te pasa- sonrió- bueno, ya veremos qué cosa interesante se me ocurre. ¡A ver! ¡Todos! ¡Estiren bien! Son del Equipo de Esgrima, no cualquier idiota que lleva el curso y que no tiene idea de su cuerpo. A estas alturas de su vida debería darles vergüenza desgarrarse por no calentar bien-

-Gracias por el apoyo, amigo- dijo Bóreas Nash, que se había desgarrado un músculo la semana anterior, durante el calentamiento.

-De nada compañero, desgárrate antes de los Juegos y vas a ver como soy todo amor-

Artemis se quedó en su uniforme de deporte y empezó a estirarse a conciencia, intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía, para no prestarle atención a las miradas de sus compañeros ni para ser víctima del mismo Greenhouse. ¿Sería capaz de decirle algo en frente de todos? Por suerte no lo hizo, es más, ninguno de sus compañeros se comportó de manera extraña. Le hablaron los que le hablaban y los que no, ni siquiera la miraron, como de costumbre.

Estaba tan contenta que se le olvidó secarse el pelo luego de bañarse y tuvo que correr al baño antes de que Greenhouse la viera.

-De la que te salvaste- le dijo Tea Fenonte, cuando salía del baño- pero Gerard ya se fue, tenía que hablar con el profesor Pólux-

Había un pequeño grupo de gente reunido en la puerta del gimnasio, conversando casualmente, terminándose las sobras del desayuno que el profesor Pólux siempre le encargaba a los elfos domésticos.

-Eso de los Sobres es una estupidez- dijo Alea, cuando Artemis pasó a través de ellos.

Los demás la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ella se reafirmó en su opinión, parándose erguida y mirando de frente a Artemis, con una sonrisa franca.

-Todo el mundo sabe, es inútil fingir que no- dijo- pero, francamente, no me importa-

A Artemis le tembló el labio.

-Es obvio que los Delegados ya no saben qué más hacer- agregó Lupo Munin.

-Y a todos nos gusta un buen escándalo, aunque sea vacío- Gunr le puso una mano sobre el hombro- tú sigue concentrada en tus cosas, lo demás no importa-

Artemis asintió sin saber bien qué más hacer. Era lo último que estaba esperando, sobre todo de parte de Alea y Lupo, quienes también eran miembros del grupo de gente que estaba en contra de Viper. Y Artemis suponía que ellos, más que cualquier otra persona, estarían furiosos. O curiosos. O los dos. Porque al ser acusados tan públicamente, ella y Saba estaban haciendo vulnerable el secreto de la existencia del grupo.

-Buenos días, alumnos-

-Buenos días profesora Gabrián-

Sin sus tacones sonando de por medio, la presencia de la tutora tomó por sorpresa a Artemis, pero su cuerpo reaccionó como si ya la estuviera esperando. Sabía por qué estaba ahí sin que se lo dijera, así que se despidió de todos silenciosamente y siguió a Morgana Gabrián sin una sola palabra de por medio.

No entraron al Castillo Joven por la puerta principal, sino que lo bordearon hasta llegar al camino que llevaba a las oficinas de los profesores Altair y lo recorrieron completo, cruzando los pasillos al aire libre y las columnas jónicas en los jardines hermosos. Cruzaron las oficinas de los profesores, cruzaron más jardines y se detuvieron de pronto.

Artemis miró a todas partes y se encontró, en la única pared, la que tenía a su derecha, con una puerta angosta y pequeñita, tan poca cosa que parecía dibujada en la piedra.

-Esta es una de las Salas de Conversación- le indicó la profesora Gabrián- nunca has usado una, ¿verdad?-

Artemis negó.

-Es muy sencillo: adentro hay una chimenea con fuego crepitando. Tienes que acercarte a ella y lanzar todo este polvillo- le entregó un saquito azul- Luego a esperar a que aparezca tu tío-

- ¿Como _flu_?-

-Muy parecido. Pero en este caso, si tu tío lo requiere, no sólo podrás ver su cabeza, sino todo su cuerpo, parecerá un fantasma azul. Cuidado, que desaparece al contacto. Cuando lo haga, sólo tienes que apagar la llama y todo habrá terminado-

Artemis asintió.

-El profesor Bridge te ha excusado de su clase, en la tarde puedes ir a pedirle la tarea de hoy-

-Sí, profesora Gabrián-

-La siguiente clase es la mía, te espero puntual-

-Sí, profesora Gabrián-

Morgana Gabrián tomó el picaporte de la puerta, lo giró con fuerza y tiró hacia dentro antes de darle la espalda a Artemis y caminar erguida hacia el lado contrario.

Muy consciente de que la violencia con la que su tutora abrió la puerta era parte de la orden que le estaba dando, entró de inmediato, achicándose como podía, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

La habitación en la que estaba era todo menos pequeña y angosta, como estaba temiendo. Más bien, tenía el techo alto y las paredes amplias cubiertas de tapices al estilo Stormenhand. No había mucha luz, porque no había ventanas y lo único que emitía algún brillo era la llama de la chimenea enorme, la estrella de la habitación. Una hermosa chimenea con enredaderas grabadas en los bordes. Artemis se acercó, embobada por el crepitar del fuego azulino, y desató con dedos torpes el saquito que la profesora le había entregado, vertió el contenido sobre su palma derecha y lo lanzó hacia el fuego.

Hubo una explosión pequeña, que la hizo despertar.

De pronto se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle y deseó haber tenido el sobresalto antes para, al menos, pensarlo. Pensar si quería hablar con su tío. Si quería oír lo que le tenía que decir. Si quería ver su cara de decepción cuando ella le contara…

Antes de que siguiera pensando, el cuarto se llenó de luz y lo que parecía un amasijo de lava caliente empezó a tomar forma dentro de la chimenea. Artemis se quedó de piedra, mirando a la masa convertirse en su tío poco a poco.

Segundos después, Remus Lupin estaba frente a ella, ya no como un montón de lava, sino como un fantasma azul brillante. Y molesto.

-Buenos días, tío- saludó con una urgencia que no venía de ella, sino de la aparición que tenía delante, de sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y la rigidez temible de su mandíbula. Pero sobre todo del porte cortés y helado que su tío adquiría cada vez que estaba molesto con ella.

-Buenos días- le respondió él, seco.

Artemis supo que estaba en problemas, pero, de pronto, se le ocurrió la macabra idea de que su tutora podía haber agrandado el asunto de los Sobres Blancos y que tal vez, tal vez, su tío no tenía por qué estar tan molesto con ella. Tal vez la molestia era producto de la exageración malintencionada de su tutora.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho la profesora Gabrián—

-Qué curiosa manera de empezar a disculparte-

-Yo no _te he_ hecho nada-

- ¿Tienes alguna idea del lío en el que estás metida?-

Artemis asintió con coraje pero sin palabras suficientes para resistir otro embate de la cortesía asesina de su tío.

-No…- empezó, al cabo, resistiendo la mirada de su tío- no me has preguntado si Saba y yo…-

-Saba y tú son un par de inconscientes que ya tiene que ir aprendiendo que ir por allí levantando problemas no es una manera inteligente de vivir. Ni emocionante- la aparición de Remus Lupin se pasó una mano por el rostro, tras la cual su gesto cambió. Empezaba a exasperarse, a preocuparse, a dejar atrás, poco a poco, la indiferencia cortés- ¡Y por supuesto que son los responsables!-

-Pero tío…-

-Atrévete a mentirme a la cara-

-Pero…-

La aparición se le acercó tanto a Artemis que ella tuvo que alejarse para que la nariz de su tío no chocara con la suya.

-Sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer con magia… ¡soy un maestro, por Merlín! ¡Te he enseñado cosas yo mismo! ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de lo que puede hacer la persona a la que he criado?- Remus resopló- y sé que no tienes sentido común, he tratado de inculcártelo toda la vida, pero es una batalla perdida. ¡Y ese no es el caso! ¡Te ha llegado un Sobre Blanco! ¡Un Sobre Blanco! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que el Sobre Blanco significa? ¿Que te van a castigar? ¿Que te van a suspender? Eso es lo de menos. Una copia del Sobre está ya pegada en tu Historia de Vida en los archivos de la Confederación. Y aunque no encuentren pruebas para acusarte y retiren el Sobre Blanco, quedará la constancia de que en algún momento te enviaron uno. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? si quieres ser aprendiza de alguien, mudarte de país, entrar a alguna universidad de la Confederación, a la Selección de Esgrima vas a tener que mostrar tu historial y las personas que lo revisen verán la marca de ese Sobre y pensarán que eres poco menos que una delincuente juvenil. ¡Merlín, Artemis! ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?- de pronto, Remus giró- ¿qué?- preguntó, hacia atrás, a alguien que estaba con él en casa- ¿es absolutamente necesario?- volvió a preguntar- haz lo que quieras- terminó, luego de bufar.

El corazón de Artemis dejó de latir al tiempo que adivinaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder: su papá aparecería frente a ella en segundos. Azul y erguido, flameante. Tal vez tan furioso como su tío.

Agachó la cabeza y esperó. En unos segundos, una voz la llamó.

-Artemis-

Se estremeció.

-Papá, yo…-

-No tienes que disculparte- le dijo su padre, parado a unos centímetros de ella, mirándola con el rostro ladeado y una sonrisita compasiva- hiciste mal ahora, dejaste que algo se te escapara, nos pasa hasta a los mejores, recuerdo una vez que…-

- ¿Te estás escuchando?- le preguntó Remus, moviéndose violentamente a su lado.

-Sí, por qué ¿tú no? ¿Está fallando esto?-

-Merlín…- Remus Lupin tomó aire- si celebras cada inconsciencia que hace…-

-No he celebrado nada. Aunque podría. ¿Liberar pájaros en cautiverio, ah?-

A Artemis le pareció que su padre nunca la había mirado así antes. Con orgullo. Volvió a estremecerse en su sitio y sonrió tímidamente en respuesta. Estaba feliz, a pesar del dolor que las palabras del tío Remus le causaban. Estaba feliz porque su papá estaba orgulloso de ella, porque se había dado cuenta de que era tan buscaproblemas como él.

-Y ahora sonríe. Se ha metido en un problema con el que a duras penas podrá lidiar y sonríe-

-Bueno…-

- ¿Bueno qué, Sirius? ¿Qué? Tú no eres parte de la Confederación, no tienes idea de cómo funcionan las cosas ahí…-

-Como en todas partes. Te recuerdo que James y yo—

-Ella no es James, Sirius- cortó Remus Lupin, en tono amenazante.

-Pero es una Black, es la parte "yo" del "James y yo"… sé lo que estoy haciendo, tranquilízate- le susurró a su mejor amigo con incomodidad- no creo que haya petición que se le pueda negar a un Black- le dijo a Artemis, con una sonrisa irresistible.

La misma sonrisa irresistible con la que barrería todos los obstáculos que se pusieran en el camino de ella, de su hija, de su Artemis. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando imaginó a su papá tras ella, sonriendo irresistiblemente durante las audiencias temibles que los Sobres Blancos prometían… imaginaba que su mano noble estaría sobre su hombro mientras todo se resolvía para el bien de ella y de Saba.

-Las cosas no funcionan así en la Confederación- la voz dura de su tío Remus la hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Entonces la sacamos de la Confederación! Maldita sea, Remus- Sirius miró a Artemis, encogida en sí misma- la pobre se está muriendo de miedo y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es darle más problemas. ¡Pensaremos en algo! Esto no es lo peor que podría pasarle- le dijo, mirándolo significativamente- deja de actuar como si lo fuera-

-Continúas metiéndote en problemas- su tío Remus la miró, parecía más tranquilo, pero no por eso menos molesto- sé que no es tu intención, pero necesito que aprendas a cuidarte. Merlín, Artemis, ya no puedo ni tenerte bajo mi control, ni obligarte a hacer nada… necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti-

- ¿Ah?-

-Sabes que no puedes dejar de ser una Invisible. Sabes lo que pasaría si se fijan demasiado en ti-

Artemis asintió, lo sabía. Esa era una de las razones por las que no podía dormir en las noches.

-Se van a fijar demasiado en ti si vas a las audiencias con esa cara de culpable- le dijo su papá, acercándose tanto a ella que Artemis tuvo que retroceder nuevamente- ah, es verdad, si te toco se acaba la conversación, perdona, no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Tu escuela es muy fina, ¿no? En fin. Deja de preocuparte tanto, más bien, cuéntanos cómo fue…-

-Sirius-

- ¿Qué?-

-Esta conversación ha dejado de tener sentido- Remus Lupin se dio media vuelta- procura tenerme al tanto de lo que pasa en las audiencias- se detuvo- si pasa algo demasiado urgente no dudes en usar este mecanismo para comunicarte con nosotros-

- ¡Tío Remus!- llamó Artemis, pero no logró detenerlo- lo siento- le dijo- voy a tener cuidado- agregó con urgencia.

Remus Lupin sonrió de medio labio y le dedicó un asentimiento vacío de cabeza antes de desaparecer en la chimenea.

….

- ¿Entonces?- le preguntó Saba.

-No tengo idea- respondió Artemis.

- ¿Pero no te dijeron nada más?-

-No, mi tío se fue…-

- ¿Y tu papá?-

-Se encogió de hombros y se despidió. "Buena suerte, buscaproblemas" me dijo-

-Estás feliz-

-Estoy confundida-

-Pero feliz-

-Confundida. No entiendo nada de lo que dijo mi tío. Nada-

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. ¿Segura que me has contado bien las cosas?-

-Sí-

- ¿Con puntos y comas?-

-Eso es ridículo-

-Para nada. Podría ayudarte mejor si me contaras absolutamente todo lo que pasó-

- ¡Ya te lo conté!- Artemis bufó- extraño el Pensadero-

Saba le tapó la boca con una mano y miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente. No había nadie alrededor de ellos, no había nadie en todo el Paso. Ni siquiera había gente terminando de cruzar el Bosque. Estaban libres de oídos y sólo cuando se aseguraron de eso, reanudaron su conversación.

-Yo también lo extraño- admitió Saba- todo sería tan fácil con él…-

- ¡Maldita sea!-

El cabello de Artemis empezó a flamear desde las puntas, movido por una ráfaga más fuerte de la que los rodeaba. Saba le tomó una mano y ella tembló. El tacto de la piel de su mejor amigo contra las hormigas que empezaban a recorrerle el cuerpo le daba asco.

-Mis padres, por otro lado, están contentísimos. ¡Y el abuelo! ¡Ja! Tuve que esquivarlo un par de veces para no tocarlo, porque se puso a bailar, literalmente, a bailar-

Artemis sonrió. Había visto al abuelo de Saba en muchas fotos y era un anciano de aspecto bastante particular: alto, flacucho y con el rostro consumido por los años y la sabiduría. Tenía el cabello largo hasta las rodillas, plateado y brillante. Saba siempre decía que era muy serio, así que imaginárselo bailando le produjo una gracia instantánea.

-Están orgullosos- dijo Saba, seriamente.

Artemis lo miró con curiosidad. Saba le soltó la mano.

-Saben que lo hicimos- le dijo su mejor amigo- y creen que debemos afrontar las consecuencias-

- ¿No estaban orgullosos?

-Mucho, pero no van a decir una sola palabra para defendernos. Estaba esperando que pudieran explicar lo que los _avens_ significan para nosotros, que intervinieran de alguna manera para salvarnos el pellejo. Pero creen que debo usar la misma decisión que usé al momento de liberarlos para enfrentar los juicios-

- ¿Creen que debes confesar?-

Saba se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me dicen nada claro. Y el abuelo no dejaba de bailar-

-Pero ¿y la Confederación? ¿No les preocupa que el Sobre Blanco vaya a quedar en tu expediente?-

Saba miró a Artemis con ternura.

-Pertenezco a una comunidad mucho más grande e importante que la Confederación. Soy un elfo con sangre de Veela. Soy una criatura mágica, Artemis, si quiero puedo borrar mi nombre de la Confederación y vivir tranquilo el resto de mi vida-

Artemis asintió, confundida.

-Estamos en el mismo lugar que al principio, entonces-

Saba asintió también.

-Solos-

-Mi tío Remus tiene razón- dijo Artemis de pronto- no puedo permitir que me miren muy de cerca-

-No, no podemos permitirlo-

Los mejores amigos se miraron y asintieron. No sonrieron ni se hicieron señas, pero caminaron juntos lo que quedaba del Paso y el camino hacia la Sala Común, con el conocimiento compartido del destino. Cuando llegaron a la torre más alta de la Fortaleza, tras esquivar miradas y comentarios directos, se despachurraron sobre el suelo y suspiraron incansablemente hasta casi quedarse dormidos. Entonces se dieron las buenas noches y bajaron a sus habitaciones.

Un par de horas después, Artemis saltó de su balcón y se escurrió a través del Bosque de Stormenhand para encontrarse con el profesor Gamma.

-No has dormido- fue lo primero que le dijo el profesor, cuando la vio llegar.

-No es fácil dormir- admitió Artemis, empezando a quitarse la capa y acomodarse el buzo de deportes.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- el profesor Gamma le lanzó un frasquito a través de la oscuridad. Si no hubiera contenido líquido brillante, Artemis ni siquiera lo hubiera visto llegar.

- ¿Más medicina para la migraña?-

-No. ¿Conoces las pociones con las que los hombres lobo evitan convertirse en las noches de luna llena?-

Artemis asintió con algo de sorna. Ella misma las preparaba.

De pronto se le iluminó el cerebro y sus ojos se abrieron con emoción.

-No- detuvo el profesor Gamma- esto no evitará que tengas aniversarios, pero no vuelvas a deprimirte. Eso que tienes entre las manos es un pedazo de magia muy poderosa: el líquido está hecho a tu medida y sólo funciona para ti. Si alguien más lo bebe, pensará que es jugo de uva. Con un solo sorbo, las hormigas que controlan tu cuerpo desaparecerán paulatinamente. Con dos, se harán más intensas- el profesor Gamma se le acercó a Artemis tanto y con tanta decisión que ella retrocedió un par de pasos- escúchame bien, Artemis, esto es un regalo y una responsabilidad muy grande. Sólo debes usarlo cuando sientas que estés en el lugar equivocado y que la explosión es inevitable y no hay nada que puedas hacer para controlarla-

-Como en una audiencia ante la Trinidad y el Consejo de la Escuela-

-Exactamente. Pero no funcionará en caso de aniversarios, ¿entiendes verdad?-

Artemis miró al profesor Gamma con una sonrisa en los ojos, que la gárgola respondió.

- ¿Y cuando se me acabe?- preguntó.

-No lo hará. Yo todavía cargo la que el profesor Dimber me preparó cuando era su estudiante- la sonrisa de los ojos de Gamma se borró- permíteme confiar en ti, Artemis, y en que nunca vas a usar esto a menos que sea mortalmente necesario-

Había algo en la gravedad de su voz que asustó a Artemis hasta los rincones más ocultos de su cuerpo. De pronto sentía que ese frasquito brillante que aún sostenía sin cuidado era una especie de veneno que le daban para matarse en caso de que no hubiera otra salida. Pero sabía que no era así. Sabía que el profesor Gamma jamás haría algo que la dañara. Sabía que él estaba de su lado.

-Puede confiar en mí-

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿dónde nos quedamos? Ah sí, le prometí a las sirenas que les llevaría un par de troncos al Lago- señaló a un punto lejano hacia el Norte, en donde había una lucecita que iluminaba más de una decena de troncos enormes, y luego, muchos metros más allá, al lado contrario, señaló el Lado de Stormenhand- manos a la obra-

Artemis suspiró. Se arremangó la casaca y agradeció que el profesor Gamma le diera trabajo duro para dejar de pensar en el Sobre Blanco. Tomó aire muy profundamente y siguió los pasos que el profesor Dimber le había enseñado para llegar al estado de concentración poderoso que necesitaba. Llamó a sus hormigas con sensaciones negativas. Y de pronto, su mente se puso en blanco.

Y de pronto, lentamente, los troncos empezaron a cruzar el Bosque de Stormenhand, movidos por un viento invisible que los colocaba amablemente en el Lago.

….

- ¿Buen sueño, ah? – le preguntó alguien.

Artemis se puso derecha de golpe y luego sintió que una modorra arrolladora se apoderaba de su cuerpo y tomaba por rehenes a sus ojos, que se cerraron sin resistencia. Un pequeño dolor en los pómulos le hizo saber que había vuelto a caer sobre una superficie dura y plana.

-Despiértame cuando pase el desayuno, Saba- murmuró, apenas abriendo la boca

-Estamos en Transformaciones… y no soy Saba, soy Marcus-

-No puedes culparla, Marcus, cariñito, el parecido es innegable- gritó Saba, desde lejos.

Artemis se incorporó como pudo, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera drenado de toda energía, y le dio un vistazo al lugar en el que estaba. No era el Comedor, era el salón de Transformaciones. Y todos, por alguna razón, estaban emparejados y alejados entre sí, como islotes en el mar.

- ¿Por qué no estoy con Saba?- preguntó, aún atontada.

-Qué linda- respondió Marcus.

-No te lo tomes personal, Marcus, amorcito- gritó Saba, desde el fondo del salón.

-La razón por la que no estás con tu mejoramigodetodalavida es porque Kitty, Saba y yo llegamos igual de tarde y vimos a todos en parejas. Kitty, con el movimiento más ágil que le he visto hacer en su vida, jaló a Saba hasta el fondo y yo me quedé con lo que pensé que era la mopa con la que los elfos limpian el piso. Pero no, era tu pelo. O sea, eras tú. O sea, me quedé contigo-

- ¿Eso es no tomárselo personal, Marcus, dulzura?-

-Quid pro quo- respondió Marcus, sabiamente.

El profesor Gamma tosió y todos se sentaron derechos y miraron hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en él, que caminaba a través del salón, repartiendo tortugas con su varita. Artemis suspiró y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no tambalearse en su lugar. Estaba agotada. Se frotó los ojos, se dio de palmaditas en las mejillas, incluso hizo que su varita le rociara agua sobre la cara… pero lo único que ganó fue una llamada de atención de parte del profesor Gamma por usar magia que no tenía que ver con el curso.

-Esto debería ser sencillo. Hemos venido repasando las transformaciones paso a paso y si han hecho sus deberes a conciencia, leído los textos recomendados y practicado lo suficiente, convertir a estas encantadoras tortugas en tazas no les tardará más de tres intentos- el profesor Gamma se paró al centro de la clase y los miró a todos con la seriedad de siempre- sería bueno que usen las técnicas de concentración que el profesor Dimber les ha enseñado, para que todo se les haga más simple-

- ¿Por eso nos ha separado tanto, profesor?- preguntó Lila Elmira, que había pareja con Greg Easthouse y estaba en el extremo opuesto del salón.

-Exacto, Lila. Bien, tienen toda la clase para lograr convertir por lo menos 5 tortugas en tazas de porcelana china y volverlas a convertir en tortugas. Traten de no hacerles daño a los pobres animales, por favor- Gamma suspiró. Suspiraba mucho durante las clases con los Stormenhand, que no eran particularmente buenos en su curso- si no logran hacerlo, lamento decirles que su evaluación final se les hará casi imposible de pasar-

Un murmullo haragán se dejó escuchar por un solo segundo, antes de que la mirada de la gárgola Gamma s endureciera y todos dirigieran miradas reconcentradas a las tortugas que tenían frente a ellos. El profesor Gamma sonrió clandestinamente y caminó con paso decidido hacia la pared del fondo del salón, desde donde podría atender mejor al movimiento de sus alumnos. No temía indisciplinas, puesto que con los años él y los Stormenhand de ese año, siempre inclinados al bullicio, habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso basado en el respeto y el esfuerzo. No eran los más talentosos de la escuela, a excepción de Ghana Abies, pero durante las horas de clase, le prometían a Gamma dedicación. Y él respondía de la misma manera.

- ¿Cómo van esas tazas, Artemis?- preguntó Marcus, unos minutos antes de terminar la última hora de clase. No se habían hablado, ni siquiera se habían mirado, aunque Marcus había estado atento a cada gruñido de frustración de Artemis.

- ¡Verdes!- gruñó Artemis, una vez más, tirando la varita, llena de desesperación- no hay manera de que pase el final-

-Con todo respeto, Artemis… no creo que Gamma espere que lo hagas-

Las palabras diplomáticas de Marcus le llegaron como una revelación que a su cerebro le fue casi imposible aprehender, pero que le iluminó partes que estaba segura no habían sido iluminadas por un ser humano. Su corazón se detuvo. Su respiración se detuvo y comprendió, con la velocidad de un presentimiento, que habían estado haciéndolo todo mal. Giró de inmediato para ver a Saba y este erró la transformación de su última tortuga por prestarle atención al faro de emoción en el que se había convertido Artemis, quien apenas pudo esperar el final de la clase, para llevar a su amigo por la manga de la túnica hasta la rama más alta del árbol más alto y mirarlo con emoción.

-Nadie espera nada de mí- dijo, sintiendo que sus palabras se hacían más fuertes a través del último viento del Invierno.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Saba, confundido.

-Soy pésima en Transformaciones-

- ¿Me has traído acá para decirme algo que ya sé desde primero?-

-Siempre estoy a punto de reprobar Transformaciones, soy mediocre en Historia de la Magia, pésima en Astrología… a penas me notan en Artes Oscuras y Defensa… es imposible que una alumna como yo haya podido lograr algo como lo que dicen que hicimos-

A Saba se le iluminó el rostro.

-Y yo soy hermoso. Juego al quidditch. Tengo novia. A penas puedo pasar desapercibido por todas las chicas que me rodean. Soy un elfo, sí, pero aquí me comporto como un humano. Soy algo así como brillante, pero prefiero gastar mi tiempo en otras cosas-

Artemis y Saba intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Somos inocentes- el último viento de Invierno cobijó a Artemis mientras decía esas palabras y sintió cómo las energías que había perdido los últimos días volvían a ella.

-Y tenemos pruebas-

Los mejores amigos empezaron a reír de la emoción y desde ese momento dejaron de comportarse como muertos en vida y volvieron a ser lo que eran antes, con un ligero toque de confusión e injusticia en sus palabras, para que los escuchara quien pudiera escucharlos (toda la escuela). "Dejar de actuar como culpables" justo como su papá lo había sugerido. Artemis y Saba durmieron como piedras esa noche y todas las demás, durante las cuales Artemis soñó que le contaba a su padre cómo se había metido en el lío más peliagudo de la historia y había salido airosa de él.

….

-Así que la cagaron-

-Tonda, no seas idiota-

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Alea-

Artemis y Saba, sentados al centro de un círculo de personas, se miraron y asintieron. Sabían perfectamente que el grupo Anti Viper iba a caerles encima y la verdad era que, conforme los días pasaban y las audiencias estaban más cerca, se preguntaban por qué no lo habían hecho ya. Artemis no entendía por qué Creixell no la había apabullado con preguntas desde el primer día o por qué Tonda, con su inmensa red de chismes y conexiones no los hubiera sometido a un interrogatorio exhaustivo con pruebas contundentes. Por eso, cuando Creixell los convocó usando su Encantamiento Oculto, ni siquiera temblaron de la sorpresa. Lo estaban esperando. Por eso cuando llegaron a los camerinos (Tonda había arreglado que todos se "ofrecieran" como voluntarios para limpiar los implementos de todos los equipos de la escuela) y vieron a todos sus compañeros mirarlos con el ceño fruncido, tampoco se sorprendieron.

-Esto es una estupidez, perdona que lo diga- Alea se puso de pié de un salto y miró a Ru con una sonrisa antes de enseriarse- pero es más que obvio que ellos nos no tienen nada que ver con la liberación de los _avens_. No, no, ni siquiera eso, es más que obvio que la liberación de los pobres animales que colecciona el señor Edge no es lo importante aquí-

-Alea y las teorías de la conspiración- suspiró Tonda.

-Tú dime que no es cierto- lo confrontó Alea- dime que no es cierto que los Delegados y los Comandos están en medio de una guerra para determinar quién tiene el verdadero control de la escuela. Si han llegado chismes a mis oídos, estoy segura de que tú debes saber todas las historias, Tonda, así que no digas…-

-Tranquila, no te exaltes. No digo que no tengas razón-

-No, no, me exalto porque ellos han recibido mierda desde que les entregaron los Sobres y en lugar de ayudarlos, vienes y los acusas-

-No he dicho que sean culpables. Dije que la cagaron. Y la cagaron. ¿No era el plan de nuestro tácitamente declarado cabecilla pasar lo más desapercibido que se pudiera?- Tonda miró a Ru, buscando aprobación y él asintió- ¿Y qué es lo que este par de niños han hecho? Lograr que se hable de ellos más que nunca. Ya hasta hay gente que se sabe el nombre de Artemis, eso es alarmante-

- ¡No me vengas! Si yo mañana me caigo de camino a mi Isla y rompo una rama en la cara de un Delegado o un Comando, son capaces de acusarme por atacar a la escuela- Alea bufó sonoramente- no voy a ser parte de esto-

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es- le dijo Ru, desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-_ "Alea. Intervención. Camerinos_"_- _Alea citó el mensaje que había recibido de Creixell- ¿intervención?- miró a Artemis y a Saba con un gesto tierno- no se lo merecen- miró a todos- perdón, pero no pienso ser parte de esta "intervención". Búsquenme cuando vuelvan a tomarse en serio las cosas- dijo, antes de salir como un torbellino a través de la puerta.

- ¡Aún tienes que limpiar!- le gritó Tonda.

-Ya debes tener todo cubierto- le dijo Lupo Munin, poniéndose también de pié.

- ¿Tú también, Lupo?- preguntó Creixell, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-El equipo de esgrima se mantiene unido- se burló Adrian Acutus.

-Lo hacemos- respondió Lupo, con seriedad, mirando a Adrian Acutus a los ojos- pero aunque Artemis no fuera parte del equipo…-

-Pensarías que esto es una estupidez- Tonda imitó el tono irritado que Alea había tenido durante toda su discusión.

Lupo Munin negó, con tranquilidad.

-Pensaría que es innecesario- miró a Ru y a todos.

Ru asintió.

-No tenemos por qué pensar igual- dijo- si quieres puedes…-

Lupo Munin no lo esperó, ya cruzaba la puerta cuando Ru lo invitó a retirarse.

-Mantenme informado de lo que pase- dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

- ¿Alguien más quiere irse?- preguntó Ru, acercándose para tomar el lugar que Lupo había dejado disponible, al lado de Creixell, frente a Artemis, a quien no miró un solo momento.

Dan Bryce levantó una mano.

-En realidad es una pregunta. Un poco idiota. Pero, bueno- Dan Bryce hizo un gesto a Artemis y a Saba que los dos comprendieron inmediatamente: significaba "sé que los acusan de algo casi imposible, pero también sé que Saltan. Los tres saltamos. Los tres estamos lo suficientemente chiflados y los chiflados hacen cosas chifladas como liberar a los _avens_"- ¿De verdad lo hicieron?-

Todos los que quedaban acercaron sus cuerpos en movimientos inconscientes. Era obvio que esa era la pregunta estúpida que se morían por hacer desde que los Sobres Blancos llegaron a manos de los mejores amigos, pero que nadie había hecho por considerarla un sinfín de adjetivos negativos.

-No- respondió Saba, tranquilamente.

Creixell suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

- ¿Eso basta para ti?- preguntó Morea Nash, la hermana menor de Bóreas Nash, la chica conocida por controlar dos Encantamientos Ocultos a la perfección.

-La palabra de un hermano sí- respondió Marcus- sobre todo en Invierno… y aunque así no fuera, es tan improbable que ellos solos pudieran liberar a los _avens_ ¡y desde segundo! Artemis es la persona más inútil del mundo para Transformaciones, perdona que lo diga, ¿cómo se puede pensar que una bruja así, en su segundo año, pudiera hace_r _algo tan…?-

-Pero hace un _Patronus_- recordó Creixell.

Artemis la miró con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que esa conducta incisiva fuera exactamente lo que estaba esperando.

-Y qué tal si no fueron los únicos, qué tal si recibieron ayuda- comentó Morea Nash- o fueron parte de un grupo más grande-

Saba negó.

-No tengo idea de lo que están diciendo- dijo, al cabo, con una sonrisita inocente.

-Artemis, el que calla otorga- soltó Creixell.

-Ella se pierde todo el tiempo en el Castillo Joven, se pone tiesa con las multitudes y todos sabemos que prefiere meterse en sus propios asuntos antes que involucrarse en cualquier cosa- defendió Ru, aún sin mirarla.

Artemis, sin embargo, clavó sus ojos en él.

-Sí, es verdad. Siempre se me hizo raro el hecho de que pudieras hacer algo así por propia voluntad- comentó Dan Bryce

- ¡Y por propia habilidad! ¡A los 12 años! Ni con la ayuda de Merlín podrían haber sorteado todas esas trampas que pone el señor Edge y luego liberar a los pájaros. Y luego salir de ahí sin que nadie se dé cuenta- Marcus bufó- no sé quién me dijo que la liberación era una especie de ritual que habían empezado los de último año y la verdad es que eso me parece más creíble que otra cosa-

-Entonces por qué los acusarían a ustedes dos- preguntó Adrian Acutus- a Saba, porque es un No Invisible, se puede entender, pero qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto… si los Delegados están buscando ganar puntos, no deberían haber involucrado a alguien más… ¿conocido?-

-Bueno, nadie es más famoso que Saba… llamar a otra persona conocida sería demasiado raro- comentó Marcus.

-Eso es algo que podemos discutir luego- Tonda, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, hizo silencio con su voz decidida y todos le prestaron atención- que debemos descifrar luego. Ahora lo importante es… con el permiso de todos- miró a Saba y a Artemis- ¿lo hicieron?-

-No-

-No-

- ¿Entonces por qué ustedes?-

-Como si tuviéramos idea- exclamó Artemis.

Todos se sorprendieron de oírla levantar la voz.

- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Marcus, tan sorprendido que se le acercó a Artemis para comprobar que, en efecto, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

Saba la pasó un brazo por el hombro y la acercó a él. Artemis apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro con suavidad y cerró los ojos. Segundos después oyó a Marcus volviendo a su lugar y al resto del grupo intercambiando sonidos de sorpresa en el volumen más bajo posible.

-Felizmente Alea no está aquí. Te golpearía por hacer llorar a su protegida- comentó Adrian Acutus, rompiendo el silencio- bueno, yo les creo. Este chico de aquí les cree. Dan, Morea, ¿ustedes les creen?-

-Sí- dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Jefecito?- volvió a preguntar Adrian, dirigiéndose, obviamente, a Ru.

-Estás perdiendo el punto, Adrian- interrumpió Tonda, perdiendo la paciencia- si en lugar de ponerse a insultarme como desaforados me hubieran dejado seguir, se habrían dado cuenta de que esto no es un interrogatorio. Hemos perdido más de media hora. Se supone que deberíamos estar acabando de limpiar así que voy a ir directamente al grano: me importa un rábano si son culpables o no. Pero igual la cagaron. Quiero que lo tengan presente porque es importante. Ahora, si fueran tan amables de mirarme… Artemis, Saba, a ver, sí. La cagaron y tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Como les dije, la gente empieza a hablar de ustedes y, por primera vez, a reconocer a Artemis, eso no nos conviene, porque si reconocen a Artemis y a Saba y saben que son amigos, entonces se darán cuenta que son amigos de otro trío de mejores amiguis- miró a Marcus, Creixell y Ru-

-Ella no es mi mejor amiga- aclaró Marcus.

-Y también se darán cuenta de que Artemis hace esgrima, que fue a los Juegos con… Alea. Boom. La mitad del grupo está ligado. Y si por alguna razón los Delegados logran sembrar aunque sea la más pequeñita semilla de la duda en la Trinidad, Viper y/o en el Consejo Estudiantil… estaremos en problemas, porque empezarán a prestarles más atención, individualmente y como conjunto, más allá de las audiencias. Y lamentablemente no pueden jugar con los Delegados porque son, aunque últimamente no lo parezcan, de los más brillantes de la escuela. Y esa chica que los ha citado, Sami Sodeburg, es un tiburón. Así que no basta con que lleguen y digan que son inocentes y nieguen y lloren. Presten atención que no nos queda nada de tiempo: vayan limpios, con sus uniformes normales, pero particularmente prolijos. Péinate- le dijo a Artemis- y limpia tus botas. Al Consejo le impresionan mucho esas cosas. No traten a Sami Sodeburg como si fuera su amiga a menos que ella lo haga primero. Lo más probable es que sea parte del Consejo, así que no se dirijan a ella cuando hablen. Que Saba hable. Pero Artemis debería estar preparada para decir un par de frases largas. Miren al señor Edge, él quiere a los chicos, exploten eso. Miren a Viper, pero no lo desafíen. He escuchado que cree que esta citación es una estupidez, así que no hagan nada que pueda llamar su atención, si se mantiene aburrido, mejor. La Trinidad tampoco está particularmente interesada, pero tienen a su tutora que se va a tomar eso de la imparcialidad bien en serio y en lugar de ser imparcial, será una perra con ustedes ni bien le den la oportunidad. No reaccionen como si los estuviera traicionando-

Creixell soltó una risita.

-Estamos más que acostumbrados a que sea una perra- dijo.

-No jueguen con sus manos, pelos o labios. Hay Delegados que se creen expertos en lenguaje corporal y creerán que son pruebas de culpabilidad. Pero traten de parecer nerviosos, sino, creerán que son psicópatas. Si de verdad están muy nerviosos, jueguen con los dedos de sus pies, apriétenlos, estírenlos, lo que sea. Nadie podrá ver eso. Cuidado con los calambres. No usen magia, no sean imbéciles. Esa cosa que los Stormenhand usan para enfermarse- Tonda miró a todos los Stormenhand con una sonrisita cachacienta-podrá pasar desapercibida para los alumnos, pero no para los profesores y menos para la Trinidad. Y ya. Lo demás queda a cuenta suya, total, son inocentes- Tonda sonrió- ahora váyanse que tengo que hacer negocios turbios para limpiar todo este equipo-

Artemis sentía que estaba amarrada a su silla por un sinfín de palabras y miradas de Tonda, que empezaban a dificultarle la respiración. Intentaba recordarlo todo y liberarse de todo a la vez. Peinarse, limpiar un poco sus botas, jugar con sus pies, no usar magia… pero esas miradas, ese tono de voz cuando hablaba de Sami, eso que había dicho de sus encantamientos para enfermarse (supuestamente secreto de Stormenhand)… si no hubiera sido porque Saba la jaló para que se parara, no habría podido moverse de ahí en un par de minutos.

Caminó torpemente entre los equipos y cuando llegó a la puerta, aún guiada por la mano de Saba, vio que todo el grupo la esperaba ahí, a excepción de Ru y Tonda.

-No fue mi intención molestarlos- dijo Morea Nash, verdaderamente sentida- pero… ya saben…-

-No te preocupes- respondió Saba, sonriendo a penas.

Artemis giró la cabeza para dedicarle un asentimiento cortés y cuando lo hizo, se topó con la mirada de Creixell, atenta a lo que pasaba dentro del camerino.

-Así que pasado mañana- suspiró Dan Bryce- trataremos de estar pendientes. Bueno, nos vamos, esto ya debe estar poniéndose sospechoso-

Morea y Dan se despidieron con sonrisas y partieron hacia el Castillo Joven, Adrian Acutus hizo lo mismo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de compañerismo a Artemis, gesto que jamás le había visto hacer.

-Y… yo también me voy, no he terminado de reseñar el libro que el profesor Bridge me pidió para el fin de semana-

-Verdad que ahora eres su esclavo- dijo Creixell, intentando fingir despreocupación, cuando en realidad se le veía cada vez más tensa por lo que fuera que estaba pasando adentro y que Artemis no podía ver.

-Asistente- corrigió Marcus- un esclavo no tendría este pase- mostró una tarjetita dorada firmada por el profesor Bridge- que me permite entrar a todas las áreas de la biblioteca y quedarme ahí hasta cuando se me antoje-

-Un grillete de oro, que lindo-

-Tu envidia es mi progreso. Buenas noches a todos-

Mientras veían a Marcus caminar orondo hacia el Castillo Joven, Artemis sintió la incomodidad del silencio que presagiaba algo. Miró a Saba para pedirle que ellos también partieran y vio el casi imperceptible temblor de sus orejas puntiagudas. Estaba tan atento a lo que pasaba adentro como Creixell. O incluso más, porque a diferencia de ella, él sí podía escuchar lo que fuera que Tonda y Ru estuvieran haciendo.

Tuvo ganas de voltear, pero supo que lo más prudente era fingir que no sabía que algo estaba pasando.

-Buenas noches- dijo Saba, de repente.

- ¡Ah! Buenas, buenas… yo voy a esperar a Ru- respondió Creixell, después de sacudir la cabeza.

-Buenas no…-

Pero Artemis no pudo terminar, porque Saba se alejaba de los camerinos a una velocidad que apenas pudo igualar trotando, cuando estuvo segura de que Creixell ya no los podía ver. Pero el ímpetu de su mejor amigo al marcharse, su postura al caminar le dieron la certeza de que Saba quería que lo siguiera y que sólo lo alcanzara cuando estuvieran lejos. Artemis podía apostar su alma a que Saba le quería decir algo sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Algo sobre Tonda.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Artemis, después de correr un pequeño tramo, para llegar junto a su mejor amigo.

-Algo quiere- respondió Saba, bajando la velocidad- algo sabe y lo quiere confirmar- obviamente se refería a Tonda- nos ha estado poniendo a prueba todo el tiempo en los camerinos, ¿te diste cuenta?-

Artemis asintió.

-Cada vez que mencionaba a Sami nos miraba a los ojos. "Sami Sodeburg"- Artemis recordó la mirada de Tonda clavada en ella cada vez nombraba a su mejor amiga, era una mirada segura y penetrante, pero sobre todo una mirada burlona.

-Ese bastardo- gruñó Saba- y todo ese circo con Alea…-

- ¿Alea?-

-No, no es que ella también esté planeando algo, pero… Tonda dejó que lo atacara, dejó que Alea le vomitara toda su rabia, dejó que Lupo se fuera… por nosotros-

- ¿Ah?-

-Para ver cómo reaccionábamos. Todo el tiempo hacía eso, incluso cuando nos daba consejos-

-Por si encontraba pistas de culpabilidad- trató de adivinar Artemis.

-Eso no le interesa. Hay algo más…- Saba suspiró- no me gusta ese tipo. Buen toque el de las lágrimas, a propósito-

A Artemis tampoco, menos que nunca, sobre todo desde que había visto su mirada torva al referirse a Sami.

- Gracias ¿Lo leíste?- le preguntó a Saba.

-A todos- respondió su mejor amigo, con naturalidad- es una de las ventajas del _desborde_- esa era su manera de referirse a la extraña condición por la que estaba pasando su cuerpo, la lucha interna de sus orígenes, que lo había tenido tan enfermo hacía pocos días- estoy hipersensible. Espera- se detuvieron de golpe. Saba giró con la agilidad de un gato y desapareció corriendo en la oscuridad.

Un segundo después, Artemis oyó un golpe y un grito. Era la voz de Creixell. Sin pensarlo, giró y corrió a prisa, tratando de distinguir el camino que Saba había tomado en las tinieblas. Su humor estaba fresco, podía rastrearlo, aunque torpemente. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que su amigo estaba cerca, se preparó para desenvainar su espada.

- ¡_Lumus_!- gritó, con la varita en alto, a la vez que se detenía y halaba de su empuñadura.

Pero cuando vio lo que estaba al frente suyo, todas sus acciones se detuvieron en seco.

Bajo la luz azulina de su propio encantamiento, todo parecía un sueño. Una malformación de las pesadillas que había tenido por años después de que Apple Easthouse la atacara en un lugar del Bosque que fácilmente podía ser ese. Creixell estaba a un lado, como petrificada, con los hombros levantados y las manos en puños, gesticulando más que hablando, de tan sorprendida que estaba, porque frente a ella y frente a Artemis estaba Ru, tendido en el piso, con la mitad de la cara vuelta hacia el rostro con la violencia de un golpe y sobre él estaba Saba, aún con el puño tenso y sujetándole el cuello de la túnica con la mano que le quedaba libre.

- ¡Saba!- gritó Creixell- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!-

Artemis se sintió tan petrificada como Creixell y, en ese momento, perdió la capacidad de hablar.

-Defiéndete- Saba sacudió a Ru con violencia.

- ¡No!- Creixell se abalanzó sobre Saba, pero él la alejó con un simple movimiento de su varita y la mantuvo flotando a unos metros del suelo- ¡animal!- chilló Creixell mientras se movía como podía para liberarse- ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿te has vuelto loco? ¡Déjame salir!- bramó- ¡Salte de encima de Ru si no quieres que…! ¡Artemis, haz algo, por Merlín, Saba se ha vuelto loco!-

Artemis no reaccionó, no podía.

- ¡Artemis!- el grito de Creixell fue tan fuerte que, con toda seguridad, lo oyeron los alumnos que estaban en la sala común de Stormenhand.

Fue justo lo que Artemis necesitaba para despertar y cuando lo hizo sintió un humor que había dejado de serle familiar, pero que en ese momento le puso los pelos de punta.

-_Nox Totalem_- susurró mientras corría junto a su mejor amigo, para desaparecer las luces de todas las varitas y así ocultar el perfil de ave que empezaba a aparecer en el rostro colérico y reconcentrado de Saba.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado y lo sintió con claridad. Ese humor, esa sustancia rabiosa que salía desde el mismo centro de su mejor amigo, a la que se había tenido que enfrentar hacía tan poco tiempo y a la que pensaba que había vencido. La sintió como el primer día en el que Saba no pudo soportarlo y explotó.

-_Aithala_- susurró, en élfico. Los padres de su mejor amigo le habían enseñado qué hacer para tranquilizarlo en caso de emergencias y Artemis lo recordaba: empezar por decirle su nombre élfico. El nombre de cariño que sólo usaban con él sus padres, su abuelo y ahora ella- _Aithala, nie arassa, nie thá- _ susurró, acercándose a Saba con una facilidad impresionante. Como si Ru no estuviera bajo él.

No forcejeaban.

Ru no se movía, ni siquiera había vuelto a acomodar su rostro luego del puñetazo. Artemis sabía que no estaba desmayado sólo por el subir y bajar de su estómago mientras respiraba.

- ¡Defiéndete, Ru!- gritó Saba, sacudiéndolo de nuevo.

-_Aithala- _susurró de nuevo Artemis.

¿Por qué Ru no se defendía? ¿Por qué en ese momento estaba hincada en el suelo, arrodillada como una doliente y no corriendo ligera como la sombra, tratando de detener una pelea de leones? Casi no había diferencia de fuerzas entre los dos y lo que Saba pudiera aventajarle, Ru lo compensaba con maña. ¿Por qué, entonces, Ru, su Ru orgulloso, aceptaba esa humillación?

-_Aithala_- volvió a decir Artemis, con urgencia. Ella misma había empezado a sentirse mal y sabía que su estado de ánimo influía en el de Saba.

- ¡Usa tu magia, maldita sea! ¡No ves que está loco!- chilló Creixell.

Artemis sacudió su varita como un látigo. Y tomó la voz de Creixell, quien empezó a moverse rabiosamente en el aire y a gesticular con aún más vehemencia.

-Mírame y di algo- masculló Saba, con los dientes apretados, acercando su rostro al de Ru.

Artemis le pasó las manos por la espalda y lo jaló hacia atrás, no quería que nadie sintiera el perfil de ave que estaba a punto de dominar a su mejor amigo.

-Ya basta- le susurró, mientras lo halaba.

Saba le dio un golpe fuerte al pasto con el puño y se paró de un tirón, llevando a Artemis a cuestas, aún agarrada de su espalda.

Ese golpe, al parecer, había sido la liberación del resto de su rabia, porque el sudor de su espalda empezaba a enfriarse y el perfil de ave a desvanecerse con el viento. Artemis siguió abrazándolo, porque sabía que el contacto aceleraba el proceso de "curación" de Saba, sin embargo, no pudo ocuparse de su mejor amigo de otra forma, porque el resto de sus sentidos estaban pendientes del Ru sin Honor que se ponía de pié con dificultad.

Creixell cayó al piso y corrió junto a él.

-Artemis, devuélvele la voz, por favor- pidió Ru, con una vocecita ronca y ausente.

- ¿Va a estar callada?-

-No, pero no va a gritar- prometió Ru, recobrando un poco de la solemnidad que lo caracterizaba- ninguno de nosotros debería hacerlo de ahora en adelante, debemos haber llamado la atención de las Criaturas-

Los 4 intercambiaron miradas a través de la oscuridad. Segundos después, Artemis le devolvió la voz a Creixell y ella casi le cae encima a Saba.

Ru la detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Estás enfermo?- gritó, entre dientes- si crees que porque tienes un Sobre Blanco a cuestas te vamos a aguantar cualquier estupidez…-

- ¿Tú también llamaste a Tonda?- le preguntó Saba a Creixell, desembarazándose del abrazo de Artemis y acercándose peligrosamente a donde los otros dos estaban. Su voz era fría.

- ¿Que yo qué?-

-No, ella no- respondió Ru, rápidamente- fui yo el de la idea-

- ¿De dejar que Tonda haga la intervención?- Creixell miró a Ru- yo te dije que fue una buena idea, aún me parece eso-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver- repitió Ru, con seguridad, poco a poco recuperando el honor ante los ojos de Artemis.

-Claro que tengo que ver. Yo los convoqué a todos, yo fui la de la idea de reunirnos—

-Creixell, cállate- ordenó Ru- ella tuvo la idea de hacer una reunión, pero fui yo el que le pidió a Tonda que se encargara.

Artemis sintió un golpe frío en la boca del estómago.

-Sigue - instó Saba.

-Me reuní con él antes, le dije que esto debía ser como una preparación, él conoce a la mitad del Consejo Estudiantil, sabe de estas cosas. Le hice jurar por la esencia de Valthemoon que no los hostigaría ni comprometería con nada, que les diría qué hacer para salir bien en las audiencias-

- ¿A cambio de qué?-

- ¿Cómo que de qué?- preguntó Creixell.

-Tonda siempre pone un precio- respondió Saba, con una sonrisita.

-A cambio de que contestaran públicamente si eran culpables o no- soltó Ru, rápidamente, con la voz clara. Miró a Artemis, que lo miraba hacía minutos- pedí ayuda invaluable para ustedes a cambio de una estupidez. Podían mentir… eso lo saben hacer más que bien-

-Ese no es el punto- le dijo Artemis, con una voz que no reconoció como suya hasta mucho después.

-Nos dejaste a merced de Tonda- explicó Saba, tranquilamente.

-Oigan, tampoco es así- intervino Creixell.

- ¿No? Tú lo viste- Saba miró a Ru- tú sabías lo que estaba haciendo, lo viste mirar a Artemis cada vez que Alea le gritaba, lo viste mirarnos cuando hablaba de nuestra amiga de Valthemoon… sabes perfectamente que nos vendiste a Tonda, que en este momento probablemente esté anotando o guardando las impresiones de hoy para usarlas a su conveniencia. ¿Valió la pena?-

-Yo no vi nada de eso- admitió Creixell, dudando.

- ¿Ru?- llamó Saba.

Ru se había quedado quieto en la oscuridad. Con los hombros derechos y la cabeza erguida debajo de la capucha. Había recobrado su porte adusto, pero había algo ajeno a él dentro de su cuerpo. Dentro de sus movimientos. Para Artemis, por extraño que le pareciera, Ru estaba dejando de ser Ru poco a poco, como si se perdiera dentro de sí mismo.

-No- respondió Ru, lentamente- tú escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Tonda al final- señaló con un dedo las orejas puntiagudas de Saba, que lo habían escuchado todo- hizo trampa. Lo que yo le estaba pidiendo era consejo para salvarlos… "¡Invocaste a la esencia de Valthemoon! ¿eso no es sagrado?" le dije yo, "nunca falté a mi juramento" me dijo "les di consejos importantes que nadie más les habría podido dar". Y me dijo que debería estar más agradecido…-

- ¡Por supuesto que te iba a decir eso!- le explotó Saba encima, con rabia contenida- es un Valthemoon, imbécil, uno no juega a las palabras con un Valthemoon. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Tú lo sabes bien, eres mejor que eso-

-Entonces nos usó a los cuatro- resolvió Creixell.

Saba asintió mirando a Ru.

- ¿Qué más iba a hacer?- preguntó Ru, desafiante- ustedes dos prácticamente hicieron votos de silencio desde que les llegaron los Sobres, no había manera de que supiera si estaban bien- miró a Artemis fijamente a los ojos- si tenían una estrategia, si algo. ¿Qué más iba a hacer?-

-Meterte en tus asuntos- le respondió Saba.

-Los Stormenhand no funcionamos así de simple, hermano- le recordó Ru, llamándolo "hermano" con un tono especialmente familiar. Como un Stormenhand llama a su par- menos en Invierno-

-No uses a Invierno, hermano- aconsejó Saba, con calma- porque entonces estarías diciendo que nos vendiste en su nombre-

-No puedo deshacerme de Tonda, es necesario-

-Tal vez puedas deshacerte de mí- dijo Artemis.

-No- respondió Creixell inmediatamente y así nadie se dio cuenta de que Ru había perdido la voz por ese comentario- entiendo que Tonda nos haya usado. Entiendo que es un bastardo con el que no se puede hacer tratos a menos que pienses muy bien lo que estás diciendo, pero no hay por qué ser tan dramáticos. No va a perseguirlos para conocer sus vidas y chantajearlos por alguna travesura que hayan hecho…-

Artemis y Ru no habían dejado de mirarse a través de la oscuridad y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más sentía Artemis esta sensación de vacío, de nostalgia. Como si extrañara al antiguo Ru, a uno que se había ido en algún momento y que había dejado a ese otro que era capaz de vender sus secretos a cambio de… ¿de qué? De nada. De una ayuda insulsa.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba y más lo miraba, Artemis comprendía que el momento al que tanto le temía había llegado. Era hora de marcharse de Ru para proteger sus secretos.

Su corazón dejó de latir, sus manos se pusieron heladas y su estómago se volvió pesado como el plomo.

-Esperemos que no- dijo Saba- y espero que entiendan que queremos estar lo más lejos posible de ustedes por un tiempo-

Artemis asintió.

-Perdón- dijo Ru de pronto, pero el último viento de Invierno no hizo más fuerte su petición, al contrario, la suavizó, la convirtió en un susurro apenas audible.

-No- le respondió Artemis- todavía-

-Buenas noches, "hermanos"- les dijo Saba, antes de darle la espalda a Ru y a Creixell y caminar junto a Artemis hasta la Fortaleza.

…

Artemis y Saba se detuvieron ante un par de puertas enormes de madera oscura, hermosamente tallada. Enredaderas y momentos importantes de la historia de Goldenwand los separaban de su primer encuentro directo con todo eso que habían estado imaginando, oyendo y temiendo desde que llegaron los Sobres Blancos a la sala común de su Fortaleza. Por fin enfrentarían la causa de tantas pesadillas y noches en vela. De tantos rumores y conflictos.

Artemis, particularmente limpia y más ordenada que de costumbre, sintió que, a través del miedo se hacía paso una corriente de alivio. Por fin, pensó. Por fin.

Saba la miró con una sonrisa.

-Soy el bonito y tú eres una inútil- le dijo- no hay manera de que seamos culpables-

Artemis le sonrió de vuelta.

-Vamos- dijo.

Saba tocó tres veces.

…

Una taza de té voló delicadamente desde la mesa destartalada de la sala hasta la mano delgada de Sirius Black, quien la recibió con la elegancia de quienes están acostumbrados a que les sirvan. La llevó a sus labios y sorbió a penas, porque un ruido terrible rompió el silencio de la casa. Unos golpeteos furiosos y torpes sobre la madera.

Remus Lupin se detuvo al pié de la escalera para mirar a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Earl Grey? Es muggle, pero es bueno-

Remus no respondió.

Sirius volvió a sorber de su taza sin prestarle mayor atención.

-Esto va mucho más allá de tu genialidad, Sirius- dijo por fin Remus, con rabia contenida- no puedes simplemente ser el papá genial que celebra todo lo que su hija hace para meterse en problemas. Goldenwand no es Hogwarts y ella no es James-

- ¿Tú crees que soy imbécil?- preguntó Sirius, lanzando la copa al fuego en un arrebato- ¡Por supuesto que no es James! Ni siquiera… ni siquiera es Harry, por Merlín-

Remus asintió.

-Sé que no puedes esperar para ser el padrino de Harry, para cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a James… pero tenemos a Artemis ahora. Tienes que ser su padre primero. Tienes que ser su padre sólo lo que queda de tiempo, sólo estos meses…-

- ¿"Sólo estos meses"?-

-No me vengas con…-

-No, tú no me vengas con esa maldita dicotomía de nuevo, Remus. Tú bueno, yo malo. No soy el malo, no soy el irresponsable. Te he dicho mil veces que acepto que Artemis sea mi hija. Merlín, cada vez que lo pienso, más me convenzo de que lo es… se parece a mí y tiene esa mirada de Pandora… esos ojos…- Sirius se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y lo encaró- Es responsabilidad mía tanto como lo es Harry y lo será tanto como lo será Harry. Tal vez tú seas aquí quien la conoce más, quien la ha criado y quien merezca de verdad…-

-Te estás contradiciendo-

- ¡Porque todo esto es un maldito lío! Estamos a punto de enfrentar de nuevo a Voldemort. Albus cuenta con nosotros para cosas que ya llenan mi cabeza… y la tuya… y no puedo pensar en nada más que en Harry. Él está en el medio de todo. Albus lo cree y no tiene que decírmelo para que lo lea en sus ojos cada vez que habla de él. Pero tú pensaste en Artemis de inmediato, armaste una nueva vida para ella, te preocupas por lo que hace… y cada vez que yo intento hacer lo mismo me enfrentas-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, no puedes pensar en nada más que en Harry-

- ¡Porque él está al centro, Remus!-

- ¡Lo sé! Él está al centro y Artemis está fuera. No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasará. Debe mantenerse tan al margen como sea posible-

-No puede dejar de ser mi hija, Remus-

- ¡No estoy diciendo eso! Es sencillo. En Goldenwand hay un método extraño de control… dividen a los estudiantes entre Invisibles y no Invisibles, los No Invisibles lo son por méritos, fama, mala conducta, Merlín sabe qué más, son alumnos que llaman la atención de la Trinidad más que cualquier otro. Artemis, a pesar de lo que ha hecho todos estos años, sigue siendo una Invisible. Siempre lo ha sido. Esa es su habilidad, es lo que necesitamos de ella en este momento… que ni bien nosotros nos vayamos, ella se convierta en una Invisible. La Confederación se puede encargar de eso, su mejor amigo se puede encargar de eso. Si queremos mantenerla fuera de esta guerra, necesitamos que siga siendo invisible-

-Por eso le gritaste de esa manera hace un rato. Por eso la asustaste. Por eso te tomaste el asunto como si fuera lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado-

-Podría convertirse en lo peor…-

-No, Remus, no. Nosotros…-

-Ella no es nosotros, maldita sea-

- ¡Es una Black! ¡Y mientras sea una Black estará ligada a todo! No puedes simplemente mandarla a vivir al mundo élfico de su mejor amigo y pensar que todo va a estar bien. Que pasará los siguientes años en paz, mientras nosotros libramos una guerra. Sabe cómo ser invisible, eso ayuda, pero tiene que aprender a resolver sus problemas. ¿Y qué pasa si la encuentran? Tiene que saber cómo salir de eso. Y para eso tiene que tener la piel dura y la sangre fría-

-Es una niña, Sirius-

-Es una niña que ha vivido con un licántropo toda su vida. La he visto, Remus, tiene los ojos…-

- "Tiene los ojos de Pandora", "tiene la frialdad de Pandora". La has visto un segundo y porque te recordó a alguien con quien tuviste algo años atrás, ¿crees que ya la conoces? Yo la he criado. Yo la he educado-

-Entonces eres su padre-

-Sirius-

-No, eso es lo que has querido decir todo este tiempo. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, cuánto intente preocuparme por ella (sí, lo intento porque no es natural regresar del infierno y que alguien te diga "oye, tienes una hija"), tú siempre sabrás qué es lo mejor. Qué es lo que hay que hacer. Porque tú la conoces más. Porque tú la quieres más. Es tu hija, Remus-

Remus Lupin asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Así que encontraste una manera útil de preocuparte por Harry sin remordimientos… claro, deja a Artemis a mi cargo y has lo que siempre has querido hacer-

Las palabras de Remus resonaron en la sala unos segundos antes de desaparecer en la nada. Sirius lo miró y lo siguió mirando incluso cuando todas las luces de la tarde se apagaron y la casa quedó en la penumbra.

-Tenemos una conversación con Albus en unos minutos- dijo Remus, luego de aclararse la voz- será mejor que…-

- No quiero que vuelvas a insinuar que quiero deshacerme de ella porque prefiero concentrarme en Harry; de ahora en adelante, todo lo que concierne a Artemis será decidido por los dos. Tú la has criado, y lo reconozco, pero mientras ella sea Artemis Black y no Artemis Lupin, será mi hija. Me presionaste para que aceptara mi responsabilidad. Lo estoy haciendo. Deja de joder- Sirius tomó aire- ni bien nosotros nos vayamos de aquí, Artemis irá a vivir con su amigo Saba, como lo planeaste, pero seré yo quien se comunicará con los padres de Saba y les contaré lo que está pasando realmente-

-No puedes hacer eso… sería…-

-Sería meterlos de alguna manera en la guerra, no, sería darles la posibilidad de cuidarse y de elegir. Albus está de acuerdo, se lo comenté hace unos días. Vivirá con ellos, se educará con ellos, tendrá su propia cuenta en Gringotts de la que podrá disponer libremente cuando sea mayor de edad. Dejaremos que la Confederación y los elfos la protejan hasta que la guerra acabe, cuando pase y si seguimos vivos, será libre de volver a nosotros-

- ¿Y si los padres de Saba se niegan?- preguntó Remus, con un temblor en la voz.

-Vendrá con nosotros-

-No- negó rotundamente el licántropo- tiene una mejor amiga también. Sami…-

-Sodeburg- completó Sirius- hija de Antón Sodeburg…- le recordó a su mejor amigo- es una persona demasiado llamativa. Albus ya mandó a Kingsley a hablar con él, no espera que se nos una, pero al menos espera que Voldemort no haya llegado a él primero-

-La Confederación no permitirá que le pase nada-

- "La Confederación" "la confederación", qué tipo de fe le tienes a…-

-Es la entidad internacional mágica más poderosa que existe actualmente. Y la que mejor funciona. Voldemort ni siquiera quiso acercarse a La Confederación durante la primera guerra, es la razón por la que tantos magos y brujas británicos se afiliaron a ella en esas épocas-

-Bueno, sea como sea, no digo que Antón Sodeburg vaya a morir o a unirse a Voldemort, pero digo que lo estarán mirando todo el tiempo. No es seguro que Artemis esté cerca-

-No, no es seguro- admitió Remus, con sequedad.

-Entonces no queda otra opción-

-Podríamos buscar a los padres de Pandora-

Sirius soltó una risotada.

-Se van a reír largamente en tu cara si siguen siendo como los recuerdo. Un par de imbéciles-

-Prefiero que esté con un par de imbéciles…-

-Entonces búscalos. O a los padres de los padres, que eran los que llevaban los pantalones en la familia, o a los elfos domésticos que la atendían, haz lo que quieras, Remus. Pero si no los encuentras para cuando tengamos que darle la noticia a Artemis, y si los padres de Saba nos han dicho que no, tendrá que venir con nosotros-

-Eso no va a pasar-

-Esa será mi decisión-


	51. La primera audiencia

La primera audiencia

El Salón Dorado, tan grande y majestuoso, jamás se sintió tan ajeno como ese día, en el que muchos pares de ojos serios la miraban avanzar, al lado de su mejor amigo, prestándole atención a cada detalle de su cuerpo, a cada movimiento, a cada paso en falso.

Cuando Artemis y Saba llegaron al púlpito que les habían preparado al centro de la habitación, le dieron un vistazo prolongado a quienes tenían al frente, agrupados en tres bloques importantes. A la derecha, sentados en una especie de tribuna de muy baja elevación, estaban los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil divididos en partes equitativas: tres de Darkenlord, tres de Stormenhand (a los que Artemis sólo había visto fugazmente en toda su vida) y dos de Valthemoon. Ninguno de los cuales era Sami.

-Debe estar afuera- susurró Saba, adivinando su pensamiento.

Artemis asintió, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que había empezado a preocuparse.

El bloque central estaba conformado por dos miembros de la Trinidad: el director Dimber y el profesor Gamma, sentados en sillas enormes e investidos con unas bandas gruesas que tenían un triángulo al centro, rodeado del típico enramado de Goldenwand. Ambos, como lo había dicho Tonda, escondían bajo su solemnidad la certeza de estar ahí por puro gusto de los Delegados: parecían un par de padres pacientes complaciendo a unos hijos particularmente caprichosos.

En el bloque de la izquierda estaban su tutora, el señor Edge y, sentado al centro en una silla más elevada, el Subdirector Viper. Y sus actitudes no podían ser más diferentes: mientras que Morgana Gabrián les daba esa mirada estricta y aleccionadora que tanto odiaban, el señor Edge parecía confundido y no dejaba de achicar los ojos y abrirlos de golpe para asegurarse de que, en efecto, eran Artemis y Saba los que estaban en el púlpito frente a ellos. Por su lado, el Subdirector Viper (sentado en esa silla no había manera de pensar en él como un simple profesor) tenía la mirada perdida y los labios comprimidos, pensando, seguro, en alguna norma nueva para atormentar a los estudiantes.

Alguien hizo sonar una campanita y una chica de Darkenlord se puso de pié, con bastante solemnidad.

-Como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil quiero darle la cordial bienvenida a todos los presentes. A los miembros de la Trinidad: el dignísimo—

-Puedes saltarte esa parte, Allenwood, todos nos conocemos- interrumpió el Subdirector Viper, con un notorio fastidio.

Artemis y Saba intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Pero… tengo que llamar públicamente a la Representante…- susurró la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil- está en el Código- agregó, apocada.

-Llámala-

-Tengo que pedirle permiso a los miembros de la Trinidad-

-Llámala Lilly, te concedemos el permiso- le dijo el profesor Dimber, estirando una mano cariñosa hacia la puerta y mirando a la chica de Darkenlord tranquilizadoramente.

-Muy bien- Lilly Allenwood se recompuso rápidamente y volvió a su solemnidad- gracias al permiso concedido por los miembros de la Dignísima y Poderosa Trinidad de Goldenwand, llamo a la Representante De Las Audiencias, quien las conducirá de la manera en que han anticipado los Sobres Blancos: Sami Sodeburg, te cedo la palabra-

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par con una corriente de viento helado. Artemis giró de golpe y vio a su mejor amiga, toda investida de honores y con el cordón dorado enorme brillando en el pecho. Trató de buscar su mirada, pero ella no miraba a nadie, porque parecía estar por encima de todos. Jamás la había visto caminar con tanta decisión, jamás su presencia había sido tan cautivadora como en ese momento, en el que se dirigía lentamente hasta el lugar vacío entre los dos estudiantes de Valthemoon.

Artemis recordó las palabras de Tonda y respiró profundamente: no demostrar filiación con Sami, no hacer muecas y gestos fuera de lugar. Volteó a ver a Saba y lo encontró también sin aliento, con los ojos fijos en su mejor amiga. Ambos estaban igual de anonadados.

-Pido disculpas al resto del Tribunal Escolar- dijo Sami, con su vocecita- pero, como miembro activo del Consejo Estudiantil debo ocupar este lugar y no un púlpito aparte, como lo dicta el Código-

-Basta con ese Código y empiecen de una vez- pidió Viper, con sequedad.

-Sí, Subdirector- Sami asintió con gravedad- este Tribunal se ha reunido para discutir la situación de los estudiantes de Stormenhand, Artemis Black y Saba Schnnuppermault, respecto a la liberación anual de las criaturas mágicas denominadas _avens_, propiedad del señor Edgard Salamander de la Torre Alba-

- ¿Y qué situación es esa?- preguntó el profesor Gamma, con curiosidad didáctica.

-La culpabilidad, profesor Gamma- respondió Sami, naturalmente- aquí, frente a la Trinidad por primera vez, declaro la culpabilidad probada de los miembros del señorío Stormenhand, Artemis Black y Saba Schnuppermault, de la liberación de los _avens_, desde que empezó, en 1992, hasta el presente año-

Saba levantó una mano.

-Las intervenciones están aprobadas- dijo rápidamente la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Gracias- le dijo Saba y luego miró al profesor Dimber- ¿por qué están declarándonos culpables sin habernos acusado primero?-

-Creo que su pregunta debería ser dirigida a la Representante Sodeburg-

Saba miró a Sami, ella le sonrió duramente.

-Los Sobres Blancos fueron una acusación formal-

-No- rebatió Saba- los Sobres Blancos fueron la notificación- el elfo hizo hincapié en esa palabra- de que se nos estaba acusando de algo y por ello debíamos venir a estas audiencias. Para defendernos, no para que nos condenen sin mayor oportunidad-

-Así que han venido aquí para defenderse-

- ¡Claro que sí!-

- ¿Se declaran inocentes?-

-Sí- respondió Saba.

- ¿Ambos?- preguntó Sami, mirando a Artemis.

-Sí- dijo ella, vagamente.

Sami suspiró con decisión.

- ¿Señor Edgard Salamander de la Torre Alba? ¿Está contento con la declaración de inocencia de los acusados?-

-Sí- respondió el señor Edge- son unos niños. Mírenlos. La pobrecita apenas tiene color en las mejillas y se la pasa en la enfermería todo el año ¿cómo va a tener la capacidad suficiente para pasar sobre mis trampas y desaparecer? Esto es ridículo, ya no quiero que se hagan más audiencias-

-Usted hizo una queja formal a los Cordones Gruesos, aceptando nuestra intervención en el caso de la liberación de sus _avens_-

-Porque quería que agarraran a los verdaderos culpables, no a estas dos pobres almas- el señor Edge miró al Subdirector Viper- tal vez sería mejor si usted se encarga de todo este asunto—

La mirada de Sami, rápida como un rayo, hacia sus compañeros del Consejo Estudiantil, hizo que al instante una campana sonara, llamando al silencio.

-Le aseguro, señor Edge, que tengo pruebas más que suficientes para probar la culpabilidad de los estudiantes, sorprendentes, sí, no puedo negar que yo misma me sorprendí al encontrarlas, pero una vez que se las presente a todos ustedes y en especial a usted, se despejarán las dudas- la voz de Sami sonaba firme y decidida- ¿Señor Subdirector, está contento con la declaración de inocencia de los acusados?-

-Dices que tienes pruebas, quiero verlas-

- ¿Usted, tutora Gabrián?-

-Opino igual que el Subdirector-

- ¿Dignísimos Miembros de la Trinidad, están contentos con la declaración de inocencia de los acusados?-

-Sí- respondió el profesor Dimber, con firmeza.

-Sí- lo secundó Gamma, mirando a Artemis.

- ¿Ustedes, miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, están contentos con la declaración de inocencia de los acusados?-

-No- respondió firmemente la Presidenta.

Sami asintió, complacida, y miró al profesor Dimber.

-Bueno, Sami, tienes tres "sí", dos dudas y un "no". No puedo interrumpir el proceso con esos resultados, pero puedo aconsejarte que lo pospongas, que recaudes más información, que te prepares… o que llegues a un acuerdo silencioso con tus compañeros-

-Lo siento, profesor Dimber, pero el Código dicta que los procesos sean realizados de la manera que se acordó con anterioridad, estipulada en los Sobres Blancos-

-El Código también dicta que yo tengo la última palabra- le recordó Dimber, con una sonrisa paternal- pero sólo estoy dándote consejos, eres libre de aceptarlos como de no hacerlo-

-El proceso se realizará de la manera acordada- concluyó Sami- la próxima semana volveremos a reunirnos-

-Así que estás decidida a llevar esto adelante-

-Sí, profesor Dimber-

-Entonces- levantó las manos- no me queda más que hacer que dar por concluida esta sesión. Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo-

Un murmullo tenso antecedió la salida de los profesores, el señor Edge y los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, cada uno conservando los bloques en los que habían sido separados, conversando entre ellos, sin percatarse de que Artemis y Saba seguían ahí, parados, inamovibles como estatuas de piedra que sólo reaccionaron ante la retirada gloriosa de su mejor amiga, Sami Sodeburg, la Representante. Miembro de los Cordones Gruesos, cuya seña le brillaba en el pecho con una autoridad odiosa. Ni siquiera les dirigió una miradita o un gesto. Simplemente tomó su autoridad y los dejó, como si fuera una persona completamente ajena.

_El viento frío hacía que su cabello golpeteara al ritmo de su corazón. Era la primera vez que volaba en una alfombra mágica y también la primera vez que alguien la salvaba de morir. Aunque hubiera sido ese niño odioso del peinado extraño. Pero no tenía tiempo de odiar o de tener miedo, porque también era la primera vez que veía a su escuela, al enorme pedazo de mundo que se descubría ante ella, a pesar de que fuera de noche, y que la maravillaba por donde mirara._

_-Nadie se dio cuenta de que estabas dormida- le dijo una niña, a su lado- ¿estás bien ahora? ¿No estás asustada ni nada? Si quieres te puedo cambiar de sitio, para que no estés tan cerca al borde, porsiacaso te vuelves a quedar dormida… es comprensible, creo que son las tres o cuatro de la mañana, yo también estoy dormida a esta hora normalmente, pero hay algo en el aire helado que no me deja cerrar los ojos. Si te da vértigo, puedes hacer lo que yo hago, mirar fijamente la cara del profesor y nada más-_

_Artemis asintió._

_- ¿Sí te quieres cambiar de sitio entonces?-_

_-No, está bien-_

_-Me llamo Sami- la niña que le había hablado de la nada le sonrió ampliamente._

_-Artemis-_

-Artemis, ya vamos- llamó Saba, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

El contacto hizo que Artemis fuera completamente consciente, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, de donde estaba y de que lo que acababa de pasar no había sido un sueño borroso e incoherente.

-No entiendo- dijo, con la voz apenas audible.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Saba, apretando el abrazo- ya vamos-

Pero ninguno se movió.

…

-No entiendo, papá- confesó Artemis, en susurros- es mi mejor amiga. La primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué…-

Artemis y Sirius estaban sentados en el piso, frente a frente, conversando en la penumbra a penas iluminada por el brillo fantasmal que desprendía el cuerpo azul de Sirius. La profesora Gabrián, en su inmensa gracia, había casi ordenado que Artemis y Saba usaran las habitaciones especiales para darles a sus padres un informe detallado de lo ocurrido ese día. Artemis se tomó unos segundos para prepararse para las miradas de cortesía cortante y venenosa de su tío Remus, pero, por alguna extraña razón, quien contestó el llamado fue su papá, cosa que le provocó una alegría súbita que la llevó, sin darse cuenta, a contarle absolutamente todo lo relacionado a Sami. Y mientras lo hacía, notaba que capturaba cada vez más el interés de su papá.

- ¿Les ha dicho algo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Nada. Ni siquiera nos miró cuando salió- Artemis agachó la cabeza- no podemos acercarnos a ella hasta que acaben las audiencias a menos que ella se acerque a nosotros primero… Saba dice que no envíe a Apollus, que lo pueden interceptar antes de que llegue a Sami, pero no quiero mandarle una carta, sólo… sé que si ve a Apollus sabrá que sé que algo está pasando y me enviará una pista-

- ¿Una pista? ¿Para qué?-

-Para saber qué hacer- respondió Artemis, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿qué pasa si necesita que perdamos, porque la presionan o la tienen amenazada o algo así?-

- ¿Perderías por tu amiga?-

-Sí-

-Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que eso implica-

-Sí. Sami debe tener una razón-

- ¿Y también estarías dispuesta a sacrificar a Saba?-

-Él también querría que…-

- ¿Y si no?-

-Lo estaría, papá-

- ¿Y si no?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros por inercia, no consideraba esa situación, sólo quería que su padre dejara de preguntar. Sirius suspiró.

-Así que me estás diciendo- recapituló, tranquilamente- que serías capaz de echarte toda la culpa para ayudar a Sami-

Artemis asintió, esta vez con convicción.

-A Sami- repitió Sirius- quien los está haciendo pasar por todo este mal momento sin haberles avisado antes-

-Tal vez no—

-Si es la mitad de inteligente de lo que dices que es, habría encontrado una forma de avisarles-

-Tal vez ha mandado señales que no he podido ver-

-Si no las puedes ver, tal vez no existan-

- ¡Somos mejores amigos, papá!- estalló Artemis- ¿cómo podría hacernos algo así sin ninguna razón?-

-Razones puede tener-

-No. Razones reales. O sea, algo que la esté atormentando, obligando- Artemis se puso de pié de un salto y empezó a vagar ansiosamente por el espacio, ante la mirada atenta de Sirius- tengo un par de ideas sobre lo que puede estar dándole problemas… y Saba y yo tenemos una semana antes de la segunda audiencia, si nos apuramos podemos conseguir algo, una pista, lo que sea- Artemis giró a ver a su papá, buscando aunque sea una pizca de aprobación.

Él sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y asintió. Ella suspiró, aliviada.

- ¿El tío Remus no está en casa?- preguntó.

-Está durmiendo. Ahora toma siestas, el muy burgués-guiñándole un ojo a final, lo que hizo que Artemis riera- hazme un favor, Artemis- pidió, caminando hacia ella.

-Sí, papá-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer esta semana- la miró fijamente, acercándose tanto que ella tuvo que alejarse un poco para que su padre no desapareciera por el contacto- haz lo que tengas que hacer por tu amiga, pero no te abandones. No pierdas. Si tu amiga de verdad necesita ayuda, encontrarán otra manera, una que no le haga daño a nadie ¿está bien?-

-Sí papá- Artemis no podía decirle que no, su padre jamás le había hablado con tanta dulzura y preocupación como en ese momento.

-Ahora trata de distraerte un poco-

-Saba y yo tenemos permiso para hacer esgrima una hora-

-Más que perfecto- Sirius le sonrió- pero sólo esgrima, eh, pequeña buscaproblemas, aclara tu mente, no la ocupes más-

-Sí, papá. Gracias-

-Cuídate. Y llama cuando sea necesario-

Artemis asintió. Sirius la contempló largo rato, como si estuviera mirándola bajo una luz diferente, sonrió y, en un gesto muy elegante, le puso una mano sobre su cabeza, con cariño.

Ambos sintieron una calidez fugaz, antes de separarse.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Remus, ni bien Sirius salió de la chimenea.

-Sami Sodeburg está conduciendo las audiencias- respondió Sirius- qué bien lo dije- se dijo a sí mismo- me siento familiarizado con toda esa estupidez-

- ¿Conduciendo?- preguntó Remus, jalándolo a la realidad.

-Es quien los está acusando- explicó su mejor amigo, con algo de orgullo por ser él quien explicara.

Remus se quedó sin palabras.

-La pobre no sabe qué hacer- empezó Sirius, hablando de Artemis- está convencida de que Sami Sodeburg tiene a alguien amenazándola por debajo, que está en problemas y que necesita que ellos sean culpables o algo así…- miró a Remus seriamente- y dijo que sería capaz de—

Remus lo detuvo con un asentimiento.

-Sé bien de lo que sería capaz- dijo.

- ¿No está sólo diciéndolo?-

- ¿Parecía que estaba sólo diciéndolo?-

-No…- admitió Sirius- tanta lealtad…- susurró, sintiéndose tan conmovido como no pudo hacerlo mientras hablaba con Artemis.

-Sami es su mejor amiga-

Sirius bufó.

-Yo conozco a ese tipo de mejores amigos, Remus… y tú también-

-Sirius, Sami Sodeburg es una niña-

-La rata también fue un niño. Ya. Sé que estoy cruzando mares con esa analogía, pero lo único que quiero decir es que ningún mejor amigo haría que sus otros mejores amigos pasen por todo eso-

-Es cierto- concedió Remus, estaba preocupado- esa niña Sodeburg no los ha llamado a las audiencias por gusto. Esperemos que recapacite antes de continuar, sino, Artemis se hará añicos-

- ¿Tanto así?-

Remus asintió.

-En fin- continuó- ¿te dijo algo del proceso?-

-Todo: sólo han hecho las presentaciones y les preguntaron si eran culpables. Obviamente ellos respondieron que no-

- ¿Le pediste que lo siga haciendo?- preguntó Remus, asustado, de pronto.

-Con toda seriedad-

-Eso debería bastar… que Merlín no permita que haga una estupidez. Saba debería evitarlo también- miró a Sirius- es de confianza-

-Lo sé, sus padres me dieron esa seguridad- Sirius sonrió- ¿Te he contado lo hermosa que es la madre de ese chico Saba?-

-Mil veces desde que llegaste de Francia. También se lo contaste a Arthur, a Kingsley, a Bill…-

-Bueno, es hermosa-

….

-Es hora- dijo Saba, en un susurro.

No, no era hora.

Desde el segundo en el que dejó la habitación en la que estaba hablando con su padre, puso a su cerebro a trabajar el triple de fuerte de lo acostumbrado para recordar cualquier cosa fuera de lo usual que le hubiera pasado en los últimos días. Estaba convencida de que ahí, dentro de sus recuerdos estaba la pista que Sami les había mandado y que ellos no habían encontrado. Pensó mientras dormía y mientras hacía los ejercicios de Dimber, ayudándose de esa extra concentración. Pensó mientras se ejercitaba clandestinamente con Gamma y pensó con Saba todos los días durante todas las horas que tenían juntos. Y hablaron, porque pensar no era suficiente. Y buscaron. Y cuando no pudieron más, arriesgaron su pellejo más que nunca yendo al Pensadero para agotar sus mentes y bucear tan hondo como fuera posible. Pero nada. Ni una señal de Sami, sólo aquellas veces en las que la había visto pasar a lo lejos y ella le había pasado la voz, pero alguien la interrumpía. Siempre. Alguien siempre la interrumpía. Y aquella vez en la que Saba se enfermó y ella llamó a Sami, pero al final no la dejaron entrar al Salón destruido porque Saba no quería que nadie más lo viera así.

Tal vez se había molestado por eso.

Saba la convenció en unas horas de que era una estupidez.

La búsqueda en la escuela empezó. Y también su persecución, porque por cada paso que daban, tenían a Tonda atrás, diciéndoles que eran demasiado obvios, que volvían a estar ojerosos y ansiosos y que los del Consejo Estudiantil ya hablaban de las "señales de culpabilidad y remordimiento del ser humano" como los "grandes" conocedores del lenguaje corporal que eran. Entonces ellos fueron más cuidadosos pero más letales, porque habían tomado la decisión de ver a Sami, de encontrarla un día, de obligar el encuentro y que fuera ella la primera que les hablara para que así no pudieran romper ninguna norma mientras preguntaban sandeces que escondían preguntas realmente importantes como "¿estás bien?, ¿quién te obliga a hacer esto?, ¿te pasará algo malo si no somos declarados culpables?".

Artemis jamás había sido más maquiavélica y sigilosa que entonces, era una Stormenhand de la que los Stormenhand antiguos se habrían sentido tremendamente orgullosos, paseaba por los corredores de la escuela sin que nadie la viera, como una sombra, recorría distancias interminables en segundos (usando la red de pasillos secretos a veces, jugándose el pellejo nuevamente… y otras veces no los usaba) y se aparecía en los lugares más extraños en los momentos más extraños. Un día, pasó de estar en el gimnasio, recogiendo los equipos de esgrima como castigo de Greenhouse por estar distraída, a recoger a Saba del salón donde llevaba asesoría de Astrología (pedida a propósito) en la Torre Este del Castillo Joven, en cuestión de minutos. Pero ni rastro de Sami. Y Saba se agotaba cada día más, el ritmo que los dos se habían exigido empezaba a gastar las pocas reservas de energía que su mejor amigo tenía después de los grandes episodios de su enfermedad. Pero más que eso, Artemis se dio cuenta desde el principio, más que el cansancio físico, porque había reanudado en quidditch, más que la constante agitación mental, había algo dentro de Saba que lo estaba carcomiendo. Algo que también lo mantenía despierto la mayor parte de la noche, que estaba empezando a entristecerlo y que no quería confesar. Artemis lo notó desde la primera audiencia, pero tuvo la certeza cuando fue a la lechucería a visitar a Apollus y no encontró a una sola lechuza en el lugar, sólo a Lossentaur, el _aven_ de Saba, posado en una esquina, llorando. Silbaba una melodía triste y conmovedora, que Artemis había escuchado una o dos veces en el pasado… y lloraba realmente, de sus ojos hermosos de animal mítico salían lágrimas.

Entonces tuvo la certeza y la herramienta.

Corrió a su sala común, haló a Saba (que estaba haciendo las tareas), a una esquina y ella misma desempacó sus deberes del morral, junto con pluma y tintero y empezó a garabatear.

-Lossentaur está llorando en la lechucería- le dijo a Saba, casualmente.

- ¿Desde hace cuándo?- respondió su mejor amigo, elevándose sobre el pergamino de Artemis, como si lo estuviera revisando.

-No sé, pero ha hecho que todas las lechuzas huyan-

-Voy a calmarlo-

-No-

-Si las lechuzas no regresan…-

-Primero vas a decirme por qué Lossentaur está llorando- Artemis miró a Saba seriamente- sé que es por ti. Has estado raro toda la semana y no he querido preguntar porque no has querido decirme. Pero ya basta. Qué te pasa-

-Estás dominando los secretos de los elfos… tal vez consideremos convertirte en una de nosotros-

-Estoy hablando en serio-

-Yo también- admitió Saba, seriamente- Lossentaur no puede llorar por mucho tiempo, los _avens_ se mueren de pena-

-Entonces habla rápido- Artemis tomó aire- sé que es sobre Sami- dijo con dificultad, era obvio- ¿qué es?-

Saba no respondió.

-Sentiste algo- dijo Artemis, con miedo. Ni bien dejó la lechucería esa idea la había golpeado como un sartenazo. Y sabía que estaba en lo cierto- sentiste a Sami en peligro-

Saba siguió sin responder.

-Sentiste a Sami en peligro. Y el peligro estaba ahí adentro- se obligaba a decir lo que pensaba, pero tenía terror de que tras cualquiera de esas afirmaciones, Saba asintiera- el peligro eran sus compañeros-

Saba no se movió, pero empezó a transpirar, con ese sudor grueso de su enfermedad.

-Era Viper- aseguró Artemis.

Saba negó.

-El peligro es ella- dijo, en un susurro, pero tan decidido que Artemis no pudo sacudirse de él.

-Es su condición de No Invisible- empezó a decir, mientras se le ocurrían cosas- es su…-

-La sentí claramente, casi como si estuviera dirigiendo sus sentimientos a mí, para que no me quedara duda: ella es la que nos está acusando. Y quiere ganar-

-Porque alguien la está obligando-

-No-

-Eso no lo sabes, porque eso no lo puedes sentir-

-Artemis, no seas necia…-

-No, no, no me digas que no existe la remota posibilidad…-

-Sentí lo que sentí-

-…de que tu mejor amiga…-

-Yo sé, yo sé. ¿Por qué crees que he estado haciendo todo lo que hemos estado haciendo en la semana? Para encontrar algo que me diga que me equivoqué, que sentí mal, que hay sentimientos más profundos que no he percibido… no duermo recordando la punción en el pecho que sentí ni bien Sami entró, sin si quiera voltear a verla. Esa sensación horrible en la boca del estómago, como si acabara de enfermarme-

Artemis lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tal vez te confundiste…- le dijo, tras unos segundos- es posible ¿no?-

Saba negó, con los ojos rojos.

-Debe haber algo- se dijo Artemis- algo que explique…-

Saba le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo sabremos mañana. Voy a ver a Lossentaur-

Y la dejó, con lágrimas silenciosas en sus mejillas, bajando hasta su mentón. Pero no las tuvo por mucho tiempo. Se pasó la mitad de la noche convenciéndose de que había algo más, algo detrás de todo eso… y cada vez que estaba a punto de afirmarse en su posición, las palabras de Saba resonaban en su cabeza y le sacudían el cuerpo entero.

No. No estaba lista. Estaba asustada. No quería entrar. No quería que saliera el sol esa mañana, no quería bañarse, limpiarse el uniforme con cuidado y peinarse el cabello con poción especial, porque no quería que empezara el día escolar, porque entonces continuaría y terminaría allí, donde estaba, parada frente a las puertas del Salón Dorado, temblando de miedo y con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Estás lista?- repitió Saba, que había pasado una noche tan mala como la de ella.

-No-

-Qué bueno. Yo tampoco-


	52. La segunda audiencia

La segunda audiencia

- ¿Cuál es la primera pregunta que nos hacemos cuando vemos a estos dos estudiantes parados al centro, acusados de hacer algo bastante, digamos, grave?- Sami miró a Artemis y a Saba por encima de los ojos y luego miro a los tres bloques frente a ellos- ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no estudiantes mayores? De último año, tal vez, haciendo jugarretas como ritual de despedida. A todos nos gustan los rituales de despedida. Y también nos gusta innovar cada año. Volar de noche, nadar en el lago de Stormenhand sin ropa, cambiar los olores de las salas de estudio de Valthemoon, en fin… ustedes han tenido un ritual- les dijo a los miembros de la Trinidad, a Viper y al señor Edge- nosotros- miró a los representantes del Consejo Estudiantil- esperamos el nuestro. Pero no hay en la historia de Goldenwand un solo ritual que implique tanta violencia y tanto desdén por las normas como la liberación de las criaturas del señor Edge. Eso no es un rito de pasaje, ni está hecho para divertirse. Es un acto que requiere planeamiento, esfuerzo y mucho control de la magia que se usa, acciones que a su vez necesitan de un motivo mucho más fuerte que la despedida de la escuela para realizarse- Sami suspiró- pero sigo sin responder mi primera pregunta. ¿Por qué ellos? Porque no necesitan ser estudiantes de último año. Son una caja de Pandora-

- ¿Y usted va a abrirla y a desatar todos los males del mundo?- preguntó Viper, con gracia.

-Si me dan la oportunidad-

_-Abrir la Caja de Pandora, Artemis. Tu caja. Tus secretos-_

_-No, no lo haría-_

_- ¿Segura?-_

-Adelante- invitó Viper.

Sami asintió, complacida. Estaba parada al lado de la silla que ocupaba el señor Edge, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada indescifrable. Ese gesto y esa postura hicieron que Artemis recordara la única fotografía que había visto del papá de Sami, Antón Sodeburg, en la que estaba parado de la misma manera, rodeado de gente muy importante (según lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho). Ella atesoraba esa foto.

-Primero quiero preguntar algo- dijo Sami, con tranquilidad, mientras giraba la cabeza para ver directamente a Saba a los ojos- señor Schnuppermault-

-Puedes llamarme Saba. Y tutearme- la voz se Saba retumbó en todo el Salón con una seguridad que no parecía venir del chico alto y delgado que había sumido toda su luz y era lo menos brillante que podía. De pronto, Artemis lo sintió perfectamente, Saba desencadenó todo su brillo y fue elfo, veela y brujo de golpe.

Todos lo notaron, incluso Sami, quien demoró un rato en contestar.

A pesar de que Artemis se alegrara, se preguntó si hacer eso era inteligente. Tonda tal vez se habría negado, tal vez estaría palmeándose la frente si lo viera. Tal vez Saba, siendo todo lo que era, se estaba poniendo en evidencia.

-No- retomó Sami- no puedo, el Código—

-El código lo permite- cortó Saba, secamente- las audiencias deben ser lo más horizontales posibles, no son juicios, son más como claustros, juntas, reuniones. El código también dice que tú y yo somos pares, así que me llamarás Saba y yo te llamaré Sami-

Eso sí no era una buena idea, Artemis estuvo segura. Llamar a Sami por su nombre durante todo ese proceso lo haría más personal. Cerró los ojos con pesar y esperó que la luz de Saba la volviera tan pequeña e insignificante como en los viejos tiempos.

-El Código también habla de conflicto de intereses y dado que está estipulado que nosotros tenemos una relación de amistad…-

-Justamente por eso, quiero que si me acusas de algo lo hagas en mi cara y diciendo mi nombre-

-El Código…-

-Si alguien vuelve a mencionar ese código, cancelaré las audiencias- advirtió Viper, irritado.

-Saba tiene razón Sami- dijo el profesor Dimber, casi sobre las palabras del Subdirector- estamos tratando una denuncia seria que debiera ser resuelta de manera… menos impersonal-

-Pero…- Sami miró a Dimber y a Viper con los labios pegados, conteniendo, de seguro, las mil y una acepciones del Código que demostraban que eso que los dos hombres más poderosos de la escuela estaban diciendo estaba mal. Luego miró a sus compañeros del Consejo Estudiantil y estos asintieron, compartiendo el tenue terror en la mirada. Sami se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse y asintió- bueno- volvió a mirar a Saba- ¿eres 100% humano?-

Saba soltó una risotada antes de responder.

Una representante de Darkenlord suspiró.

-No- respondió Saba.

- ¿Entonces eres…?-

-Mi padre es un elfo y mi madre es mitad veela y mitad bruja-

-O sea que tu parte dominante es la élfica-

Saba volvió a soltar una risita y miró a Artemis, quien lo acompañó durante unos minutos.

-Eso está por verse- respondió, sonriendo y haciendo reír a Artemis y al resto del Salón (aunque los demás no supieran por qué lo hacían). Sami, en cambio apretó los labios.

-Pero fuiste criado como un elfo- continuó.

-Y como veela, y como humano y como brujo-

- ¿Dónde viviste hasta los ocho años?-

Saba miró a Artemis fugazmente. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Sami había empezado a usar como información los recuerdos que ellos habían compartido en amistad.

-En la comunidad élfica a la que pertenecen mi padre y mi abuelo, en Nueva Zelanda- respondió Saba, mirando fijamente a Sami.

- ¿A la que regresas seguido?-

-Todos los años-

-Entonces, digamos que sí fuiste criado dentro del marco de la cultura élfica- apreció Sami, como quien no quería la cosa- es más, tu lechuza…-

Artemis giró bruscamente para ver a Sami y por un milisegundo ella le correspondió la mirada, seca y calculadora, indolente ante el reproche que le hacía Artemis, quien se había dado cuenta de la trampa que le había tendido a su mejor amigo: Saba no soportaba que alguien se dirigiera a Lossentaur como nada menos que una magnífica criatura mágica. Y odiaba que le dijeran que era simplemente una lechuza con brillo, Sami lo sabía bien, porque lo había molestado de esa manera durante años. En broma.

-_Aven_- corrigió Saba, calmado.

Seguro él también se había dado cuenta de la trampa.

-_Aven_, qué tonta. Perdón. Entonces, tú, como elfo, tienes un _aven_ que te sirve de mensajero ¿no?-

-No. Los _avens_ no sirven- miró a Artemis nuevamente, contrariado y molesto, miró a quienes los miraban y luego volvió a su mejor amiga, a quien le dedicó una sonrisita resignada- los _avens_ y los elfos están ligados desde la existencia de ambas especies- explicó, mirando a su público- sus almas son afines. A lo que Sami quiere llegar es que les cuente que me dieron a Lossentaur cuando era un huevo y yo, muy niño, porque suele hacerse con todos los elfos cuando son muy niños, tuve que cuidarlo. Abrigarlo, limpiarlo, evitar que se rompiera… hasta que saliera de su cáscara. Mis ojos fueron los primeros que vio. Mi calor fue el primero que sintió. Crecimos juntos, como hermanos y lo más probable es que muramos juntos-

-Es tan lindo…- suspiró la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Todos parecían conmovidos por el discurso de Saba, incluso Viper, que lo miraba con una sonrisita anhelante, como si él también quisiera tener una relación así en su vida. Artemis sintió la calidez del alivio expandiéndose por su pecho, pero no durante mucho tiempo, porque sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los de Sami. Y parecía furiosa.

-Listo, te ahorré la saliva- le dijo Saba.

-Sí y también estableciste tu motivo- dijo Sami, pero no parecía complacida.

- ¿Cuál es ese?-

-Está clarísimo: teniendo una relación tan íntima con tu mascota—

-No es mi mascota-

Sami sonrió. Artemis buscó su mirada para pedirle que se detuviera.

-Perdón. Lossentaur y tú son como hermanos, ¿verdad? Sienten lo que el otro siente-

-Es verdad-

- ¿Y también es verdad que los _avens_ son criaturas igual de sensibles que los elfos?-

-En cierta manera sí-

-Pueden morirse de pena, digo-

-Sí-

-Los _avens_-

-Sí-

-Y los elfos-

-También-

-Es increíble que tengamos a alguien tan sensible frente a nosotros y apenas nos demos cuenta- miró a los miembros de la Trinidad, a Viper y a Morgana Gabrián- entonces, ¿se imaginan cómo fue la primera vez que Saba supo que muchos _avens_, hermanos de su hermano, hermanos suyos, por lo tanto, estaban encerrados en un cuarto tan pequeño? ¿Tal vez llorando?-

- ¡Hey! La estancia en la que los tengo es enorme. Una de las más grandes de esta escuela, dígaselo, director Dimber- intervino el señor Edge**, **poniéndose de pié y mirando ofendido a Sami.

-Lo siento señor Edge, pero puede que esa estancia grande no sea lo suficiente para animales tan libres y sensibles como—

-Yo me he asegurado todos los años que _mis _tesoritos vivan la mejor—

- ¿Sus?- preguntó Saba.

-Saba, no- susurró Artemis.

Sami sonrió.

-Los _avens_ no le pertenecen a nadie- aseguró Saba.

- ¿Ni a ti?- preguntó Sami, con inocencia.

-Lossentaur es mi hermano, no mi… podría irse si lo quisiera, lo que lo mantiene unido a mi es el lazo-

-Bueno, bueno, no quiero pelearme con tus creencias, hijo- trató de tranquilizar el señor Edge, sonriendo- las respeto—

-No son creencias, son hechos. Un _aven_ es un ser sensible, no puede estar encerrado y mucho menos puede ser el tesorito de nadie-

-Saba…- Artemis intentó tomar su brazo disimuladamente para que se detuviera, había empezado a alterarse.

- ¿Y si alguien encerrara a Lossentaur en una jaula?- preguntó Sami.

-Nadie haría eso-

-Imaginemos que sí. Los _avens_ lloran también, ¿no? ¿Lloraría?-

-Basta- intervino Artemis sin poderse controlar.

Lossentaur se la había pasado llorando toda la noche anterior y Saba había tenido que sacarlo con mucho cuidado de la lechucería y acariciarlo toda la noche para que se tranquilizara. También le había cantado, Artemis lo escuchó todo desde su balcón. Y escuchó cómo la voz de Saba se quebraba en algunas ocasiones, pero volvía a recomponerse.

Era obvio que la pena de Lossentaur hería profundamente a Saba. Y por alguna razón, Sami parecía saber lo que había pasado.

-Lloraría- intervino Saba.

Nadie pareció haber escuchado a Artemis.

-Ayer en la noche- empezó a contar Sami al quienes la oían- quise enviar una carta a casa, pero ninguna lechuza estaba en la lechucería. Sólo Lossentaur, emitiendo un cantito ligerito, relativamente triste, sí, pero… ¿llanto? En fin. Me quedé esperando a que alguna lechuza volviera y cuando una lo hizo, se dio media vuelta- Sami fingió sorpresa- chillando. Batió sus alas y se alejó. ¿Fue por el llanto, Saba?-

-Es probable-

- ¿Tanto dolor puede causar un cantito como para alejar a los demás animales?-

-Sí-

- ¿Y más de veinte? ¿Cómo sería si más de veinte _avens_ lloraran a la vez? Ningún pájaro se acercaría y probablemente se distinguiera mejor la pena. Pero yo soy sólo bruja. Tú- Sami se acercó a Saba- Saba. ¿Qué sentirías?-

Saba trató de respirar profundamente, pero era demasiado tarde. La mirada de Sami penetraba sus pensamientos y no le dejaba espacio para la tranquilidad. Artemis tomó su mano para darle fuerzas y notó que estaba cubierta de ese sudor espeso y frío que caracterizaba a sus episodios.

-No lo sé- respondió Saba como pudo, parecía a punto de ahogarse- no me ha pasado-

-Basta- le dijo Artemis a Sami, aprovechando que estaba cerca.

- ¿No? Porque yo recuerdo haber estado ahí-

-Basta-

-Contigo. Hace unos años, cuando escuchamos un sonidito a través de una puerta-

-Sigue usando recuerdos personales, Sami- le dijo Saba, casi sin aire- vamos, ya casi lo logras-

Sami lo ignoró.

-Era la puerta que llevaba a la estancia de los _avens _del señor Edge. ¿Recuerdas cómo reaccionaste?-

-No. ¿Tú sí? Qué conveniente-

-No se trata de conveniencia, pero bueno. No sabes cómo reaccionarías al escuchar a veinte _avens_ atormentados. Bueno- Artemis volvió a buscar la mirada de Sami con urgencia, ambas sabían que Saba sí lo recordaba, que ese momento lo había vuelto loco, que esa fue la primera aparición en su vida del perfil de ave y que habían tenido que pasar años para que el recuerdo de ese sonido, de esa sensación no le diera pesadillas- recapitulo. El _aven _es el hermano de un elfo, su compañero de vida- sonrió mirando al profesor Viper- lo leí por ahí- por eso a veces mueren juntos, como nos contaste-

-No siempre…- susurró Saba. Artemis se volteó a verlo y luego miró al profesor Dimber y al profesor Viper con temor: su mejor amigo estaba pálido, sin luz. Y el perfil de ave, ese perfil maléfico, estaba a punto de aparecer, por mucho que su mejor amigo intentara controlarse-

- ¿Perdón?-

-No siempre son compañeros de vida-

-Pero en tu caso sí-

-Basta, Sami- intervino Artemis, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escucharan todos.

-Estoy interrogando a Saba, después te tocará- le respondió Sami.

-Eso… eso no te incumbe-

-Nos incumbe a todos, Saba. Si tu compañero de vida estaba en riesgo…-

-Lossentaur nunca estuvo cautivo-

-Pero podría. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el señor Edge lo confundía? Habría puesto en peligro a tu compañero de vida. ¿Lo podrías soportar? ¿Saber que sufrirá algún daño? ¿Estar lejos de él? ¿No harías cualquier cosa por intentar liberarlo?-

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Saba, casi sin voz- pero Lossentaur… no es…-

- ¡SUFICIENTE!- bramó Artemis. Todos la miraron, pero ella sólo miraba a Sami con los ojos de quien ve a alguien por primera vez- ¿no te das cuenta de que está enfermo?-

-Es fuerte, puede—

-No. Ha estado enfermo hace poco tiempo y toda tu instigación le ha devuelto las migrañas. Míralo- se volvió hacia el profesor Dimber- si quieren, alguien puede venir a confirmar su estado-

-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Sami, dejando por un momento la careta acusadora.

-No, tú no- negó Artemis.

Sami la miró como si acabara de abofetearla.

-No será necesario- dijo el profesor Dimber- todos podemos ver a Saba… será mejor que suspendamos la sesión por hoy y que lo llevemos rápido a la enfermería-

-Sí, por favor- pidió Artemis.

Sami miró a sus compañeros del Consejo Estudiantil y estos negaron disimuladamente.

-Director Dimber- llamó Sami, a prisa- estoy de acuerdo con que Saba tenga un descanso, pero Artemis está sana y puede—

- ¿Qué más quieres?- le preguntó Artemis, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Terminar mi trabajo- respondió Sami.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer eso, Artemis?- preguntó el profesor Dimber.

-No- susurró Saba, que ya se sostenía del cuerpo de Artemis para mantenerse derecho.

Artemis miró a Sami y a la sombra de Tonda detrás de ella, también le decía que no, que dijera que no, que quería estar con su mejor amigo. Así el juicio podría posponerse indefinidamente.

-Sí, ¿pero puedo acompañar a Saba un rato afuera?-

El profesor Dimber asintió con cariño.

-Puedes tomarte 10 minutos. Que nos sirva de receso a todos-

-Yo me encargo de acompañar a Black y a Schnuppermault- la gárgola Gamma se puso de pié con agilidad y escoltó a los dos estudiantes fuera, haciéndolos pasar junto a una Sami que no terminaba de entender cómo el poder que tenía en sus manos se le había escurrido como arena.

Ni bien las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, Saba cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-Saba…- Artemis se hincó junto a él y con la ayuda del profesor Gamma, lo ayudó a sentarse en uno de los anchos sillones de madera que estaban pegados a los muros.

-No fue inteligente venir enfermo, Schnuppermault- masculló Gamma.

-No- ladró Saba.

Artemis se apuró para controlar la situación. Que empezara a ponerse hostil sin razón alguna era una mala señal.

-Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con Saba a solas?-

-Toca cuando quieras entrar. Nadie saldrá- le dijo Gamma, asintiendo.

Artemis esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa y asintió también.

Con mucho cuidado, Gamma se deslizó a través de un resquicio de la puerta y la cerró tras su larga cola de caballo. Artemis se acercó a Saba con cuidado y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

- ¿Quieres que me quede un rato más?- le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué… estás… tan… tranquila?-

-No sé- admitió Artemis- sé que se te va a pasar el malestar si te echas un rato en el pasto y respiras…-

-No me… refiero… a mí-

-Anda de una vez-

-No… vas a… entrar- le advirtió Saba- no… sin mí-

-No voy a dejar que entres así. Te puedes poner peor-

-Sami está…-

Artemis asintió.

-Anda descansa-

- ¡No!- Saba se puso de pié con dificultad, pero decidido. Artemis lo retuvo con sus brazos, lo miró a los ojos y con un gesto, le indicó que la leyera.

Minutos después, Saba estaba sentado nuevamente, desarmado, con los brazos abiertos y la mirada tranquilizadora de Artemis encima.

-Sé lo que hago- le dijo, con seguridad.

-Ten cuidado- fue lo único que Saba pudo susurrar.

-Anda a descansar, nos vemos mañana-

Y sin esperar a que su amigo le hiciera caso, le dio la espalda y caminó mecánicamente a la puerta, pero antes de tocar, deslizó sus dedos a través de los pliegues de su túnica y tomó el frasquito que le había dado el profesor Gamma, aquel que ella se había ganado en ese punto de su entrenamiento, el que iba a impedir que se descontrolara. Abrió la tapita con los dientes y sorbió un poco por la comisura libre de la boca. Volvió a tapar el frasco y lo escondió nuevamente. Tocó.

- ¿La tomaste?- preguntó Gamma, rápidamente, al hacerla entrar.

Artemis asintió levemente.

Ambos compartieron el camino hasta el púlpito en silencio, no se miraron al separarse, pero Artemis pudo sentir una oleada de confianza que venía desde su profesor. Cuando llegó a su lugar se acomodó, con los pies bien plantados en el piso y la cabeza erguida.

- ¿Saba se encuentra mejor?- preguntó el profesor Dimber.

-Va a estar mejor- le dijo Artemis.

-Continuemos entonces- añadió el profesor Viper- Sodeburg…-

-Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, lo que estoy tratando de demostrarles es que tanto Saba como Artemis son responsables de la desaparición de los _avens_ del señor Edge. Por un lado, creo que ha quedado más que claro, aunque no lo haya confesado explícitamente, que Saba fue el autor intelectual. Su amor por estos animales, así como su sensibilidad élfica lo llevaron a…-

-Ya sabemos- cortó Viper, parecía interesado en lo que seguía- Schnnupermault fue el de la idea… y Black ¿qué? ¿La fuerza bruta?- sonrió.

-Exactamente- admitió Sami, con seriedad- todos la vemos aquí jorobada y pálida, muchos de ustedes saben que su salud es delicada, que a veces pasa más tiempo en la enfermería que en su propia habitación… pero eso es sólo la cubierta del libro. Detrás de la palidez, de la enfermedad, detrás de la Invisibilidad y mediocridad de Artemis Black se esconde una persona capaz de hacer más de lo que los mejores estudiantes de último año pueden hacer-

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Viper, incrédulo.

-Señorita Sodeburg, es necesario detener el proceso en este momento- intervino Morgana Gabrián, cansada- todos estamos muy ocupados y no tenemos tiempo que perder en algo que, francamente, no puede ser posible- miró al profesor Dimber- yo soy tutora de Artemis. Tengo el record de sus notas desde primer año. Ustedes son sus profesores y saben bien que Artemis es una buena chica pero tiene muchas… falencias académicas. A excepción de la esgrima, claro, pero no veo cómo eso podría haber ayudado a lo que usted propone que hizo-

Sami sonrió.

-Sabría que diría eso. Pero Artemis ha demostrado ser tan buena escondiendo secretos como un Darkenlord. No voy a dar más vueltas porque… no quiero gastar más de su tiempo. ¿Sabía usted, por ejemplo, que Artemis participa en la Sociedad Secreta del Salto?-

Morgana Gabrián miró a Artemis con los ojos muy abiertos, ofendida.

- ¿Es cierto?- le preguntó.

-Es una Sociedad Secreta- admitió Artemis.

-No puedo creerlo…-

Viper soltó una risita y los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Los miembros de La Sociedad Secreta del Salto eran considerados por todos como personas tan chifladas como la misma Ursa Áter, que no tenían nada más estúpido que hacer por la vida que lanzarse al vacío una vez al año.

Los únicos que permanecían impasibles eran el profesor Gamma, el director Dimber y Artemis.

- ¿Desde hace cuándo?- exigió saber Morgana Gabrián.

-Es una Sociedad Secreta- respondió Artemis.

- ¡Soy tu tutora y tengo el derecho de saber!-

-Las Sociedades Secretas sólo responden a sus miembros-

-No nos desviemos del tema- intervino Sami- lo importante de que Artemis Salte todos los años está en estos dos puntos: ha sido capaz de mantener el secreto durante muchos años y… no le tiene miedo a las alturas. Es obvio que es lo suficientemente temeraria como para entregarse a un proyecto casi suicida-

Los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil asintieron todos a la vez.

Artemis no se movió.

- ¿No te defiendes, Artemis?- preguntó Sami.

-No me estás atacando- admitió ella.

- ¿No consideras lo que acabo de decir como un ataque?-

-No. También he llegado hasta el fondo del Lago de Stormenhand en tercero- recordó Artemis con tranquilidad- es un lago muy profundo. Pero no creo que demuestre nada-

-Son dos cosas muy diferentes-

-Nos sumergimos entre compañeros y con un profesor a cargo. Es lo mismo. También pude haber muerto-

- ¿También lo haces todos los años?-

-Sí-

Sami miró a Artemis con gravedad.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Para conocer mejor la escuela. La vista desde arriba es impresionante. Desde abajo también-

El profesor Viper soltó una carcajada.

Sami enrojeció.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tu mediocridad en los cursos?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Te consideras una bruja mediocre?-

-No lo he pensado-

-Claro que no. Yo que tú no lo haría, tendría la seguridad de que no lo soy, después de todo… hacer un _ patronus_ en forma de un halcón enorme es todo un logro-

El corazón de Artemis se detuvo.

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-Es imposible- susurró la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

- ¿Es cierto, Black?- preguntó Viper.

Artemis sintió como su ojo todopoderoso se ceñía sobre ella, cómo la miraba con cada vez más interés y casi podía ver cómo su Invisibilidad desaparecía, cómo sus secretos empezaban a ser revelados, como quien desmadeja poco a poco una red muy complicada.

-Sí, Subdirector- respondió ella, no se atrevía a mentirle a Viper. Pero tampoco a verlo a la cara.

- ¿Es cierto?- aulló Morgana Gabrián.

-Muéstranos- invitó el Subdirector, intrigado y divertido.

Sami, a un lado, sonreía.

-No puedo- admitió Artemis, tratando de mantenerse compuesta, cuando lo único que quería era salir de allí corriendo.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Este no es el momento más feliz de mi vida, Subdirector-

-No tiene que serlo, sólo tienes que invocar ese momento en tu cabeza-

-No podría- admitió.

-Esfuérzate- ordenó Viper.

Y todos comprendieron que lo estaba haciendo. Artemis se estremeció y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Algo le dolía. Las miradas de todos, atentísimas a sus movimientos, incrédulas, expectantes, burlonas. Se sentía abandonada, desnuda ante un poder que se levantaba sobre ella y la miraba toda, se adueñaba de ella.

-Está bien, Artemis, muéstrales-

De pronto, el profesor Gamma se puso de pié de su silla y caminó hacia Artemis, una vez más.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver, Gabriel?- preguntó el Subdirector Viper.

-No- dijo Sami, rápidamente.

-Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes, Vega, pero fue algo tan insignificante que no valía la pena tu tiempo. Le estoy dando clases auxiliares a Black. Lamentablemente apenas tengo tiempo en el día para comer, así que nuestras reuniones tienen que darse muy temprano en la mañana o pasando la hora del toque de queda, de eso sí estás enterado, Black tiene un permiso-

-Sí, pero qué tiene que ver eso con que pueda hacer un _patronus_-

-Que tiene que pasar por el Bosque en horas en las que las Lámpades buscan comida cerca de los límites. Black vio una a lo lejos un día. No podía dejar que la ataquen. Así que le enseñé- Gamma llegó junto a Artemis y le estiró una mano para que bajara del púlpito, ella no la tomó pero se puso a unos pasos del profesor en el acto- quería que mantengamos esto en secreto, es lo más adecuado-

-No… no puede ser- susurró Sami.

- ¿Dime Sami?- el profesor Gamma se volvió a ella con el gesto duro.

-Nada, profesor-

-Muéstranos- ordenó Viper.

-Concéntrate- le susurró Gamma.

-No puedo-

-Sí puedes, hemos estado en peores situaciones-

-Profesor…-

-Hazlo y todo se acaba, te lo prometo-

Artemis lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Gamma le sonrió con confianza y esa sonrisa la llevó a lugares mejores, lejos de ese salón que se había puesto frío de pronto, lleno de ojos y de bocas que no se callaban. La llevó a su sala común, donde estaba Saba, echado, dormitando. Y más allá aún, a su casa, con su papá, su tío, su hermanito y Saba, que la esperaban en la sala de muebles destartalados tomando chocolate en medio de una lluvia torrencial, protegidos por el fuego y por la calidez de las bebidas. Y ella, protegida de todo por la calidez de quienes la rodeaban. De sus hombres que la querían más allá de las palabras y las miradas.

Recordó, entonces, el porte adusto de su padre, incluso cuando estaba haciendo algo tan mundano como tomar chocolate. Recordó cómo le sonreía cuando la llamaba por su nombre y le decía "pequeña buscaproblemas".

-_ Expecto Patronum_- dijo, blandiendo la varita como un látigo, apuntando el encantamiento hacia Sami.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa cuando un enorme halcón voló en dirección a ella y se mantuvo así, aleteando sus alas plateadas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Incluso uno que otro miembro del Consejo Estudiantil aplaudió.

-Está perfectamente definido y muy fuerte- observó el profesor Dimber- felicitaciones Artemis- le dijo, con una sonrisa- buen trabajo, profesor Gamma-

-No fue fácil- admitió este, dándole la espalda a Artemis sin más y volviendo a su lugar.

- ¿Esto prueba algo?- preguntó Artemis, sintiendo cómo las olas de la calidez de sus recuerdos llegaban a ella a través de su halcón.

-Que la profesora Gabrián no debe considerarte como una decepción- admitió el Subdirector Viper, mirando al halcón de Artemis con recelo- tampoco como un prodigio, claro, este encantamiento puede ser muy fácil de hacer si le agarras el truco y no hay nadie mejor que Gabriel para enseñar pequeños trucos-

Artemis no captó la indirecta, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Sami a los ojos, fijamente. Y ella sostenía la mirada, por primera vez en esos dos días. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo porque tenía el pico de su halcón prácticamente clavado en su nariz pero no le interesaba. Quería que la mirara, quería que le dijera…

No. Ya no quería que le dijera nada.

-No es sólo… no es sólo un pequeño truco- dijo Sami, intentando no ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía del _patronus_- es la prueba de que Artemis puede manejar magia poderosa desde muy joven-

-Aprendí el encantamiento este año- mintió Artemis.

-No es cierto, yo estaba ahí-

- ¿Cómo? Tú no llevas clases auxiliares-

-Yo estaba ahí… Saba estaba ahí cuando por primera vez hiciste el _patronus_, después de que ganaste el Pre Torneo de Esgrima-

- ¿Estás diciendo que el profesor Gamma miente?-

Todos miraron a Sami.

-No. Pero… ¿puedes quitarme tu halcón de encima, por favor?-

Artemis hizo que su halcón desapareciera al instante.

-Pero entonces- retomó Artemis- cómo explicas que yo supiera que podías hacer un _patronus_, de qué forma era y hasta de qué tamaño-

-Porque te lo conté, puede que te lo haya mostrado, como amigas. ¿No es lo que has estado haciendo todo el día? ¿divulgando información que conseguiste en amistad?-

-Artemis…- el profesor Dimber llamó su atención.

-Lo siento, profesor- miró a Sami- ¿qué más tienes que decir sobre mí que pruebe que hice lo que dices que hice? ¿Que mi papá es Sirius Black, el criminal? Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero sólo lo he visto una vez, en Azkaban. No me ha criado un criminal. Y no tengo "genes criminales" porque hasta el día en que llegó esta carta yo era una estudiante mediocre que no se metía con nadie-

-Una buena niña- admitió el señor Edge, sonriéndole a Artemis- si no fuera una buena niña no podría hacer un_ patronus_ con tanta facilidad, ¿no?- preguntó, pero Artemis no supo a quién, porque sus ojos estaban en Sami y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Ganaste el Pre-Torneo de esgrima- soltó Sami, intentando empezar otra discusión.

-A mediados de tercero- recordó Artemis.

-No significa que no fueras la mejor antes-

-Significa justamente eso-

-Buena, quise decir buena-

-Ya establecimos que soy buena en la esgrima, pero no tanto como para abrir puertas con mi florete-

Viper soltó una carcajada burlona.

Sami se puso roja.

-Creo que ya hemos escuchado todo lo que teníamos que escuchar sobre la señorita Black- dijo el Subdirector, cuando dejó de reírse- ¿podemos acabar con esta sesión de una vez?-

- ¿Sami?- consultó el Director Dimber.

Sami no supo que responder.

Artemis seguía con la mirada fija en ella, dura, atravesándole el cerebro como ella había travesado el de Saba.

-Supongo que por hoy hemos terminado, continuaremos la siguiente sesión con el último tramo de las interrogaciones y la sentencia- dijo Sami, tratando de retomar la compostura

-Un momento- el Director Dimber se puso de pié- yo sé que esto es muy importante para ustedes- miró a Sami y a los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil con mucho cariño- porque ha tomado tiempo y esfuerzo armar una acusación así. Tiempo que apenas tienen porque no han interrumpido sus funciones como Delegados ni Cordones Gruesos. Por eso les pido hoy que tengan la misma consideración con sus compañeros Artemis y Saba, que han desgastado sus cuerpos y sus mentes tanto como ustedes, aunque no de la misma manera-

- ¿Qué consideración pide, Director Dimber?- preguntó Sami, nerviosa.

-Que esto acabe ahora mismo. Artemis puede ir a buscar a Saba y en esos minutos que se tome, podremos llegar a una decisión-

- ¿En tan poco tiempo, director?-

-Mi mente está decidida-

-La mía también- admitió el profesor Gamma.

-Yo aún mantengo la duda razonable- dijo Morgana Gabrián.

- ¿Suficientemente razonable como para tomarte una semana en resolverla, Morgana?- preguntó el profesor Dimber.

-No, supongo que unos minutos serán suficientes-

-Muy bien. Media hora. Artemis, tenemos que pedirte que dejes el salón. Ve a buscar a Saba y regresa en treinta minutos- el profesor Dimber señaló seriamente la puerta- ¿entendido?-

-Sí, prof… Director Dimber-

-Ve-

…

-Tenemos que llamar a Marcus- le dijo Saba, cuando Artemis terminó de contarle lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

El semblante del elfo había mejorado considerablemente, incluso recuperó parte de su brillo élfico, pero las marcas rojas en sus ojos le decían a Artemis que el perfil de ave no estaba lejos. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que Saba tenía esos episodios, no tuvo miedo, porque sabía que Sami no iba a hacerle nada más a su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo estaba tan segura? Porque ella no lo iba a permitir.

-Podemos hacerlo después- admitió Artemis.

-No, tiene que ser ahora. No me demoro-

-No deberías ir caminando por ahí así de débil-

-Caminar me ayuda-

Artemis asintió.

…

Saba volvió exactamente media hora después y encontró a Artemis encarando las puertas del salón dorado, con la espalda más derecha que nunca y una mano temblorosa sobre la madera. El elfo se puso a su lado sin decirle nada y ambos tocaron a la vez, sin planearlo.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue para Artemis una sucesión de palabras y acciones cubiertas por una nube demasiado densa como para atravesar. Oyó de lejos decir a Dimber que no sólo los declaraban inocentes, sino que se les borrarían los Sobres Blancos del registro permanente de la Confederación. Creyó distinguir entre los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil la frustración y la tranquilidad, sintió el abrazo cariñoso que el señor Edge les dedicó, mientras les decía algo parecido a que si hubiera sido por él, ellos jamás habrían tenido que… pero lo único que vio con claridad, como un rayo de luz, fue a Sami, con los brazos cruzados, derrotada sobre sí misma, oyendo el sermón que la profesora Gabrián le daba. Artemis se sorprendió porque esa chica era muy diferente a la niña que había conocido en primero, en segundo, en tercero y hasta en cuarto. Era más alta (o tal vez más imponente) de lo que recordaba y en su perfil había una marca de dureza que jamás había existido.

En algún momento, Sami había cambiado. Y ellos no estuvieron presentes.

Ni bien Saba abrió las puertas, Marcus empezó a caminar a su lado, disimuladamente.

-Dile a Tonda que ya está- dijo el elfo.

Marcus asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan de Tonda, y las cosas por lo general sucedían así, nadie recordaría el escándalo de los Sobres Blancos al día siguiente y el nombre de Artemis Black volvería a fundirse con el del montón de estudiantes de la escuela, gracias a un pequeño escándalo que el más grande informador de Valthemoon preparaba desde hacía mucho tiempo ("listo para soltar cuando sea necesario, así es como se hacen las cosas, chicos"). De lo que todos hablarían al día siguiente y que tendría las cabezas de Delegados y Comandos ocupadas por lo menos por una semana, sería del uso de ciertas sustancias prohibidas en los menjunjes que casi todos los de último año compraban clandestinamente cada vez que se acercaban los finales y que los mantenían despiertos, atentos y extrañamente más proclives al aprendizaje. Los Jugos Mágicos que el mismísimo Tonda preparaba y comercializaba.

"Un pequeño sacrificio para un bien mayor. Además ya me cansé de prepararlos, la demanda ha aumentado demasiado."

Artemis y Saba caminaron sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio. No tenían idea de por qué, pero allí pararon y allí se separaron, con palabras confusas y abrazos fallidos. Como una autómata, Artemis caminó hasta las habitaciones con chimeneas que servían para hablar con su papá, pensando en que lo único que quería era hablar con su papá y con su tío Remus. O tal vez estarse callada, pero sentir el brillo azul que los dos irradiaban cuando usaban ese líquido que se parecía a los polvos flu, pero que no era eso. No era eso.

Abrió la puerta lanzándose sobre ella y convocó a su familia con un latigazo.

Su papá y su tío aparecieron de inmediato, como si la hubieran estado esperando, al verla, sus rostros fueron de la anticipación a la preocupación en un segundo. A la pena. Artemis no supo por qué. Ella había estado tranquila todo el segundo tiempo que le había tocado quedarse sola con Sami y los demás, la había enfrentado, no había dejado que le hiciera más a Saba. Y no sudó. No lloró, no sintió nada de nada, incluso cuando la vio parada como nunca la había visto, al final de la segunda audiencia.

- ¿Y?- preguntó su papá.

-Somos inocentes. Van a borrar los Sobres del historial- dijo ella, con una voz demasiado suave para ser la suya.

-Artemis… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su tío, acercándosele con cuidado.

Artemis negó y las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos de inmediato y toda ella tembló con el aullido gutural que fue su negación.

…

Un hombre sombra se deslizó por las paredes del Castillo Joven en una de las últimas noches frías del año. Llevaba más de una hora buscando a la mujer sombra, a la que había visto deslizarse también, escapándose de responsabilidades y deberes oficiales, fue sólo al final de su búsqueda, cuando ya se había rendido, que una idea lo golpeó con contundencia.

Gabriel Gamma reanudó su búsqueda y encontró, frente a la puerta de uno de los Salones de las Chimeneas, a Morgana Gabrián, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada piadosa sobre la aldaba, como si estuviera disculpándose con ella. Sonrió de medio labio. Morgana no tuvo que volverse para notarlo y él no tuvo que verla moverse para saber que ya sabía que estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Gamma- te he estado buscando por todo—

-Artemis debe haberse quedado dormida ahí adentro- susurró Morgana Gabrián, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

- ¿Y vas a escoltarla hasta la Fortaleza cuando se despierte y salga?-

-Como si lo necesitara…-

-Es una buena Stormenhand después de todo- Gamma se paró frente a Morgana Gabrián, justo entre ella y su aldaba- hey, mírame-

Morgana Gabrián se sacudió suavemente, en la noche y sin el sonido de sus tacones, sus movimientos parecían de seda.

-No la estoy espiando…- le dijo a Gamma.

-Sabes que no pensaba eso-

-…pero tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera bien, eso es todo-

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Está bien?-

-No ha dicho una sola palabra, sólo ha llorado- la voz de Morgana Gabrián se quebró por un segundo- desde que llegó hasta que se quedó dormida-

-No es para menos-

De pronto, Morgana miró con rabia a Gamma y le dio la espalda

-Tú no deberías saber eso- le dijo, volviendo a darle la cara.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Ella nunca habla!- chilló Morgana Gabrián en susurros- ¿cómo podrías saber tú, quien tampoco habla, que Artemis y Sami son, eran… tenían ese vínculo?-

-Soy tutor de Sami-

-No, Gabriel. He visto cómo te mira, cómo la miraste en todo este asunto del _patronus_… cómo te acercaste para ayudarla y ella te miró…-

-Morgana…-

-Como no me mira a mí en años. Ella confía en ti y a mí ni me mira y cuando lo hace es porque está respondiendo algo que le pregunto en clase… con esa mirada vacía que todo el mundo le conoce… ella… YO soy su tutora, Gabriel, yo tendría que haberle enseñado a hacer un _patronus_, porque, además, es parte de la currícula de mí curso… y francamente… ¿tienes idea de lo estúpida que me sentí ahí, mirando? No tenía idea de que Artemis tuviera la capacidad de hacer algo así tan grande, tan… poderoso. Y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar que era imposible, porque en mi clase a penas si responde, pero contigo…-

-Conmigo es igual de mediocre, Morgana. Más, diría yo, la diferencia—

-No me refiero a eso. Por supuesto que es mediocre con todos, pero… confía en ti y no en mí. Ni Saba, los dos no me miran desde que eran niños… y yo debería… soy su familia. Son mis hijos en esta escuela. Pero no confían en mí. No me miran… y yo no tengo idea de la mitad de cosas que hacen. ¡Saltan! Le confían su vida a Ursa todos los años. ¡A Ursa! El otro día en clase tuve que ordenarles tres veces que hicieran silencio, minutos después, en esa misma clase, Ru Hugin quería hacer una observación, todos estaban practicando, haciendo ruido y moviéndose, pero sólo bastó que Ru levantara la mano y tosiera para que todos le prestaran atención. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero ahora… los estoy perdiendo, Gabriel. A todos los de cuarto. Y no tengo idea de por qué… he hecho todo lo que un tutor debería hacer ¿O no? Tal vez sí soy demasiado joven, como decía el director Hamal… tal vez sí me falta experiencia o algo…-

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Artemis en todo esto?-

- ¿Cómo que…? ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?-

-Cada palabra. No me malinterpretes Morgana, no estoy subestimando tu problema, pero… la verdad es que estás aquí por culpa-

-No te atrevas—

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a asegurarte de que llegue sana a la Fortaleza? No-

-Porque sé que ella puede hacerlo sola-

- ¿Has venido a darle tu apoyo? ¿A consolarla?... ¿has ido a ver a Saba? No, a pesar de que él tuviera que regresar de su sala común a la enfermería porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Has venido a ver a Artemis porque ella confía en mí y no en ti. Y lo ha demostrado en público-

-Soy una horrible tutora, entonces. Soy una mala persona, una interesada… Ursa debe tener razón entonces, soy fría y desconsiderada…-

-Morgana, basta. Si quieres hacer de esto un drama anda con Cástor y Pólux. Estoy tratando de que entiendas algo importante-

-Me estás educando-

-Si lo quieres ver así, bien- aceptó Gamma, derrotado- no quiero ganarme una pelea contigo porque Artemis está en el medio de todo esto. ¿Quieres decir que te he educado? Bien, aquí va la lección: la razón por la que Artemis confía en mí y no en ti es porque yo no la subestimo. A pesar de que sea terrible en mi clase-

-Yo no—

-Eso es todo. Buenas noches-

- ¿Viniste sólo para hacerme sentir mal?-

-Vine para saber cómo estabas. Veo que no estás en el ánimo de una compañía como la mía, así que mejor me voy-

-Está bien- el enojo de Morgana Gabrián se desvaneció con esas últimas palabras- ¿no quieres que te avise como le va a Artemis?-

-No- admitió Gamma, mientras se iba- ella vendrá a mí-

…

Artemis despertó unos minutos antes de que amaneciera, sintiendo una brisa cálida acariciarle el brazo. Cuando levantó los ojos, notó que era su tío Remus, que seguía arrodillado ante ella, susurrando "shshshshshsh" bajito y mirándola toda, como cuando de niña tenía pesadillas y él iba en su rescate. Artemis imaginó que estaba en su cama en ese momento, con su tío espantándole los miedos, pero de pronto recordó lo que había pasado con Sami y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Tranquila… todo va a estar bien- susurró su tío Remus.

Artemis asintió sin convicción.

- ¿Mi papá?-

-Salió hace un rato, tenía que ver unos asuntos fuera de Escocia-

- ¿No han dormido nada?-

-Un poco, cada uno a un lado tuyo, por si te despertabas-

-Gracias tío-

-No podíamos hacer otra cosa, pequeña-

Artemis se incorporó torpemente, se sobó los ojos y miró a su tío.

- ¿Y ahora?- le preguntó.

-Sigues de frente- respondió él, con una voz tan llena de paz, que Artemis sintió que se contagiaba de ella.

- ¿Y si no puedo?-

-Entonces harás lo de siempre-

- ¿Qué?-

-Lo que se te da la gana-

-Tío…-

-No lo digo como algo malo. Puede que me traiga muchos problemas, pero tu instinto siempre te mantiene a salvo. Y eso es lo que cuenta-

"Tu instinto siempre te mantiene a salvo"

Artemis intentó sonreírle a su tío, pero se conformó con la mueca chueca que pudo formar. Al parecer su tío también se dio por satisfecho, porque le sonrió con calma y le acarició la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Cuando salió del Cuarto de las Chimeneas, las primeras luces del día hacían que el Bosque se viera maravilloso, igual de adormilado que ella, entre la neblina y las gotas de rocío en cada hoja de cada árbol. Corría un viento helado delicioso, fresco, que terminó de establecer la tranquilidad que su tío había empezado a crear en ella. Se frotó mucho los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la fortaleza, los tenía llenos de legañas secas que no querían salirse de las comisuras y le picaban tanto como le dolían.

Al llegar a la Fortaleza, se deslizó como una sombra a través de los pasillos, para asegurarse de que nadie la viera llegar. Gracias a Merlín, la hora la ayudaba, debían ser las 6 de la mañana y en día de semana los únicos que estaban despiertos a esa hora eran los de últimos años, demasiado concentrados en sus tareas como para prestarle atención. Lamentablemente ni siquiera pudo llegar a la puerta de la sala común sin pasar desapercibida.

Ru la esperaba.

-Tienes la cara hinchada- le dijo, sorprendido. Obviamente había planeado decirle otra cosa, pero el semblante de Artemis le sorprendió tanto que no le quedó de otra que reaccionar- ¿has estado llorando toda la noche?-

Artemis lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Y a él qué?

-Nos enteramos que los declararon inocentes. Y que quitaron los Sobres de sus expedientes… además lo que planeó Tonda ha funcionado perfecto, desde ayer en la noche todos hablan de los jugos con mandrágora- Ru la miró nervioso, pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso firme- ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?-

-No ahora, por favor-

-No. Ahora. No es justo que…-

-Quiero bañarme-

-Artemis, esto es más importante-

-Permiso, por favor- pidió Artemis, cuando quiso entrar a la sala común, pero Ru no se movió.

-No has estado ayer en la enfermería porque yo estuve hasta la última hora de visitas con Saba. Que está igual que tú. O peor. Yo mismo lo llevé. Y me gustaría saber por qué ni has dormido en la Fortaleza, ni estás feliz por haber ganado-

Y toda la paz que había conseguido esa mañana gracias a su tío Remus, al viento, al bosque y al rocío en las plantas, se quebró. Volvió a recordar a Sami, a Saba sudando helado, a ella misma, parada al centro de una sala llena de gente que la miraba, obligándola a hacer algo que no quería…

-Sami era nuestra mejor amiga- tal vez fuera bueno decirle ese poco a Ru, con eso comprendería por qué ella y Saba no estaban celebrando.

-Por supuesto que no- bufó Ru- Ella los acusó, ¿qué clase de mejor amiga es esa?-

Artemis lo miró como si acabara de insultar a su padre.

-Ya es hora de que me dejes en paz- le dijo a Ru, con los ojos fijos en los de él.

Le dio un empujón y abrió la puerta. Ru la siguió.

- ¿Estás hablando de como amigos o de lo… otro?- preguntó, seriamente.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- respondió Artemis, cruzando la sala común a zancadas.

Ru asintió.

-Supongo que está bien. También lo había pensado-

Artemis asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras camino al cuarto de las chicas.

Mientras se bañaba no sintió pena ni desazón, al contrario, hasta le pareció un alivio, un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Además, ya sabía que pasaría y Ru tenía razón: estaba bien… para los dos. Ella no iba a aguantar todas sus preguntas y él no iba a dejar de preguntar jamás. Se vistió con calma y no se detuvo en la sala común en su camino a clases. Saba había pasado la noche en la enfermería y lo más probable era que lo encontrara en la puerta del salón de Transformaciones, pero Saba no apareció.

En su ausencia pudo comprobar que lo que Ru le había dicho temprano en la mañana era cierto: ya nadie hablaba de los Sobres Blancos, porque al parecer el hecho de que alguien estuviera vendiendo jugos con mandrágoras y quién sabía qué cosas más para mejorar el rendimiento, era mucho más interesante. Sólo Ru, Creixell y Marcus le echaban miraditas de vez en cuando, pero ninguna le incomodó lo suficiente como para cambiarse de lugar. Es más, ninguna miradita le incomodó, porque no había miraditas. Ni miradas directas, ni cuchicheos, ni nada alrededor suyo. En menos de 24 horas, Artemis había vuelto a ser tan invisible como amaba.

Tenía que reconocer que Tonda había hecho bien su trabajo.

Aprovechó la hora del almuerzo para correr a la enfermería a ver si Saba estaba mejor, pero no tuvo que llegar, felizmente, porque lo encontró a medio camino, con el andar decidido de siempre y una nube de chicas a su alrededor. Artemis sonrió cuando intercambiaron miradas… todo se veía tan normal, tan como siempre. Como antes. Saba también le sonrió y las chicas a su alrededor suspiraron y chillaron entre ellas, haciendo que los mejores amigos estallaran en carcajadas sin saber por qué.

Las carcajadas hicieron a Saba más brillante cada segundo, en algún momento tan brillante que las pobres chicas que lo rodeaban no pudieron soportarlo y se alejaron de él, confundidas, felices, inmersas en quién sabía qué fantasías que las hacían tropezarse entre ellas y con sus propios pies. Pasaron junto a Artemis sin prestarle atención, sin siquiera chocarse con ella. Artemis rió aún más.

-Ru debería vernos- dijo Artemis, de pronto.

-Sí, a mí también me vino con su rollo de "por qué no estar feliz"- Saba dejó de reír de a pocos- podríamos llamarlo… o reírnos en su cara cuando lo veamos-

Artemis negó. Sus asuntos con Ru habían terminado.

- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?-

-Ya no me duele-

-Es bueno saberlo-

Artemis y Saba se quedaron de piedra, ninguno de los dos había dicho eso.

Detrás de Saba estaba Sami, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared. Con ese cabello diferente que Artemis había notado el día anterior, con esa sequedad en la voz.

Tras ella iban dos miembros de los Cordones Gruesos, flanqueándola.

Artemis vio el rostro de Saba cambiar en un solo segundo y corrió hacia él para tomarle la mano, a prisa. Ese movimiento hizo que Sami se fijara en ellos, en sus manos unidas.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Artemis.

-Vine a ver a Saba- empezó Sami- por órdenes de su tutora. Que es también la Coordinadora Adjunta de Disciplina, o sea, quien manda a los Delegados-

- ¿Y tenías que venir protegida?- gruño Saba.

-No es protección, es desconfianza. La profesora Gabrián no creía que yo fuera capaz de hacer lo que me pide, entonces llamó a otros dos Cordones Gruesos para que sirvieran de testigos-

- ¿Y la culpas?-

-Después de lo que me dijo ayer pensé que se había quedado sin motivos para avergonzarme, pero me equivoqué, claramente… no tengo que explicarles cómo esto es un retroceso-

- ¿Peor que nuestra amistad?-

- ¿Amistad? Nosotros ya no éramos amigos- aseguró Sami.

El corazón de Artemis terminó de romperse en ese momento.

-Me dejaron sola- continuó- no debería sorprenderles. Siempre supe que tenían proyectos suyos, cosas que hacían por su cuenta porque iban al mismo señorío y nunca me molestó. Pero… dejarme... sacudirse de mí así nomás fue demasiado. Y ahora veo- miró las manos unidas de Artemis y Saba- por qué-

-No es— empezó Artemis, pero Saba la cortó.

-Te buscamos por todas partes- le dijo él, volviéndose para confrontarla- pregúntale a tu amiga griega. Íbamos todas las tardes a tu torre, hacíamos guardia en la biblioteca, Merlín, en las últimas semanas parecía que estabas huyendo de nosotros-

-Lo estaba haciendo-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no soy la tercera rueda. No me gusta que me dejen-

-Nosotros no te dejamos, Sami… simplemente…-

-Simplemente…-

Saba se encogió de hombros.

-Teníamos cosas que hacer-

-Juntos- recalcó Sami- como liberar a los _avens_. No, perdón, ustedes no lo hicieron…-

- ¿Tus colegas pueden irse? Ya vieron lo que tenían que ver-

-No, tienen que quedarse conmigo. Órdenes de su tutora, para proteger a sus pobres…-

-No nos está protegiendo- susurró Artemis.

-Pero no piensen mal. Ya no estoy molesta. Al principio sí, digo, los veía almorzando con amigos de su señorío cuando quedaban en almorzar conmigo, desaparecían de nuestras reuniones, me cancelaban, secreteaban más que nunca, hacían cosas que los tres hacíamos juntos—

-No eres la víctima, Sami- le dijo Saba, apretando la mano de Artemis- te buscamos. Pudimos buscarte antes, pudimos buscarte más y está bien, tú no sabías que lo estábamos haciendo pero al menos pudiste darnos el beneficio de la duda. ¿Tanto confiabas en nuestra amistad que lo primero que pensaste fue que ya no te queríamos? No. Y eso no me importa, no importa en lo que pensaste, importa lo que hiciste allá adentro. ¡Nos enviaste Sobres Blancos! Bien, entiendo, lo tenías que hacer, ustedes tienen que buscarse la autoridad que han perdido… te encargaste personalmente de dirigir las sesiones, bien, también lo entiendo, si yo tuviera algo que ver, te elegiría también. Pero usaste secretos míos, jugaste con mi cultura, con mis orígenes y te burlaste frente a todo el mundo del universo de mi padre y mi abuelo, fingiendo que yo no te había contado una y mil veces todo lo que me preguntaste ahí. Y luego usaste a Artemis. A tu mejor amiga- las manos de Saba empezaron a sudar- ¡la obligaste a hacer algo que no quería enfrente de todas esas personas que la miraban con necesidad, con incredulidad, cuando sabes perfectamente cómo la hace sentir eso!... no, tú quisiste hacernos daño. "Venganza" me decía tu olor, cada vez que me mirabas. ¿Venganza de qué?- Saba se detuvo un segundo para respirar, estaba agitado y cada vez más sudoroso.

-Hice lo que cualquiera en mi posición…- empezó Sami, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz se le cortó.

-Dile a la profesora Gabrián que Saba está bien- dijo Artemis rápidamente.

-Tenía… tenía también que pedirles… oh, maldita sea… tenía que pedirles disculpas-

-Ni creas— empezó Saba.

-Dile que también te disculpamos- cortó Artemis- al cordón ese que llevas puesto y que usas para defenderte-

-Obviamente- susurró Sami- porque a mí…-

-Tú ya no eres nada para mí- completó Artemis.

-Ni para mí- agregó Saba- ahora sí puedes llorarle a todo el mundo que te hemos hecho a un lado, no va a ser difícil, ya debes estar acostumbrada-

Sami les dio la espalda sin esperar una sola palabra más y casi corrió hacia el otro lado de los pasillos, con sus dos colegas siguiéndole los pasos como podían. Artemis y Saba se quedaron muy juntos el uno del otro, con las manos aún entrelazadas. Era extraño y no podía asegurar que Saba lo estuviera sintiendo también, pero Artemis tuvo la impresión de que Sami acababa de morir dentro de ella, haciendo antes todo el daño que pudiera, claro… entonces, junto con ese extraño sentimiento la embargó la rabia, el vacío y una soledad a la que Saba no podría acompañar, sin embargo también sintió alivio, como en la mañana, después de terminar con Ru.

Lloró y sonrió a la vez. Todo parecía originado por la estupidez más diminuta. Todo.

…

Carta de Saba a su padre, escrita en la noche de la última sesión de los Sobres Blancos, antes de que lo llevaran a la enfermería:

_Fue una brisa de aire fresco, papá. Una brisa con olor a hogar que detuvo mi lucha interna por completo. Ella es mi hogar, mi compañera de vida. Y cuando me miró, papá, sus sentimientos transparentes me dijeron que no dejaría que me hicieran más daño porque me amaba. Me dijo que era el momento de defenderme, de cuidarme. Y no sentía miedo, estaba tan decidida que su valentía cubría toda la pena que sentía por la traición de Sami. "Confía en mí" me decían sus ojos. _

_Me ama, papá, lo sentí fuerte en el pecho. Y yo la amo también. Como a una chica que será mujer, como a mi par. Como a mi hermana. No lo sé, es de lo que el abuelo hablaba todo el tiempo cuando le dije por primera vez que Lossentaur no era mi compañero de vida, me decía todo el tiempo que tuviera cautela, que como no era un aven y yo también era humano podía llegar a confundir mis sentimientos, podía creer que sentía algo diferente que "el sublime sentimiento de quienes comparten almas. Amor de pareja, esa cosa romántica por la que los humanos tienden a perder la cabeza". No te confundas, Saba, me decía. _

_Tengo miedo, papá, porque ya estoy confundido._

_Y ella está tan segura de lo que siente, pero no sé qué es. La he visto mirando a Ru, he sentido lo que ella siente cada vez que la mira, es diferente a lo que siente por los demás y por mí. No sé de qué manera… o no quiero saber de qué manera. _

_Tengo miedo._

_Me ama, papá._


	53. La Primavera Valthemoon

La Primavera Valthemoon

El Inicio de la Primavera Valthemoon era mucho más ceremonial que cualquiera de los rituales de la escuela. Estudiantes y profesores se unían en el amanecer, para enredar cadenas enormes de botones de flores que debían florecer a lo largo de los días, así como las mentes de los miembros de ese señorío debían florecer a lo largo de sus vidas. Todo lo verde de la escuela se cubría de pétalos mágicos hechos por cada uno de los alumnos, en un juego que duraba toda la madrugada. Finalmente, con los primeros rayos del sol, los estudiantes, sin haber dormido una sola hora desde el día anterior, tomaban el Claro, vestidos en sus túnicas especiales de Primavera, maquillados con ramajes intrincados en la mitad del rostro (maquillaje insignia de Goldenwand) y ornamentados de la manera más extraña: algunos llevaban enormes cuernos en la cabeza, otros armatostes que parecían rocas en la espalda, pieles demasiado grandes alrededor del cuerpo, garras en los brazos, túnicas de metros y metros y metros de longitud, en fin. Guiados por su tutor, invitaban a la Primavera a descansar en ellos, puesto que la habían recibido de noche y debía estar cansada. Y a continuación, se despojaban los unos a los otros de todo lo que llevaban encima, incluso de las túnicas, quedándose simplemente en una malla delgada de color amarillo atardecer. Entonces, el tutor susurraba una orden y todos los alumnos sacudían su varita hacia el mismo lado, en perfecta sintonía, y todas sus pertenencias desaparecían.

-Déjanos florecer- pedían al final.

Era la primera vez que Artemis veía el ritual, porque a pesar de que Sami la hubiera invitado por años, ella siempre se levantaba demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano y volvía a quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, cuando Alea fue a buscarla a su habitación, el recuerdo de Sami le pareció tan lejano que por un segundo creyó que lo había inventado y que la primera persona que la había invitado era Lupo.

Todo el equipo de esgrima se reunió a unos metros respetuosos por encima del suelo, en el claro, y apreciaron, anonadados, la ceremonia y elegancia con la que sus compañeros de Valthemoon (Lupo, Bóreas, Gunr y Leto) finalizaban el Inicio de la Primavera Valthemoon.

-Se supone que antes los Valthemoon se desnudaban y nadaban así en el lago. La idea es que se despojen de aquello que les pesa, como quien limpia el terreno para que florezca algo, una cosa de esas. Lupo lo explica mejor- dijo Alea, mientras volaban de vuelta al pasto.

-Nada de hablar, los Valthemoon llegan a los camerinos y todos empezamos a trotar- ordenó Greenhouse.

- ¿No van a estar cansados?- preguntó Tea Fenonte, al aterrizar.

-Se supone que lo primero que deben hacer luego del ritual es una actividad. Ponerse a estudiar, leer, nadar, algo- explicó Alea- por eso Gunr fue la de la idea de tener el entrenamiento a esta hora-

Aunque el invierno fuera su estación favorita, Artemis tenía que admitir que la primavera hacía puntos para cautivar su corazón, sobre todo en mañanas como esa, frescas e iluminadas, llenas de los olores de las flores que empezaban a asomarse entre los árboles, de las hojas verdes, del pasto, de la tierra…

Artemis aspiró profundamente y sonrió.

-Mmmmm, qué rico polen. Ven con alergia mañana y vas a hacer abdominales hasta que te revienten las tripas-

Así como los botoncitos en las copas de los árboles, las campanitas en los arbustos y los Valthemoon, el ánimo competitivo de Gerard Greenhouse florecía en los primeros días de Noviembre, no sólo porque el último tramo del año escolar acababa de empezar (y estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de terminar), sino porque le gustaba que cada uno de los miembros del equipo de esgrima dejara el año escolar en perfectas condiciones y que regresara en condiciones aún mejores. Tenía un plan de metas por escrito y de acuerdo a ellas, un plan de esperanzas para el año siguiente.

-Ya déjala, Gerard, Artemis es como yo, no le da alergia- dijo Gunr, al llegar a ellos.

-Meh. A ver, Lupo, Bóreas, Leto, ustedes adelante, feliz Primavera. Tú también Gunr. Trotaremos unos minutos antes de que venga el profesor Pólux-

La práctica de esgrima terminó temprano porque empezó temprano ese día y, por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar con comentarios venenosos como el que acababa de hacer, Greenhouse estaba muy contento con el desempeño de sus compañeros. Y el profesor Pólux, más que contento. Desde que ganaron los Juegos Interescolares, Pólux Altair había tomado la costumbre de saludar a sus alumnos con un abrazo fuerte y despedirlos con otro más fuerte aún, dando siempre palabras de aliento y de reconocimiento. Era el padre más orgulloso del mundo y no tenía vergüenza de demostrarlo.

En ese momento, por ejemplo, tenía las manos puestas sobre los hombros de Alea y Lupo, les sonreía y los animaba, probablemente por el asunto de las varitas que se unían con las espadas que ellos habían hecho durante toda esa sesión, junto con Greenhouse.

-Estornudas y te vas de frente a la enfermería, Black-

-Basta, Gerard, déjala tranquila-

-No la defiendas, Gunr, ya tiene a Alea para eso-

-No me necesita, ni a Alea, Artemis tiene la piel dura, como yo: somos unas amazonas-

-Feminista- gruñó Greenhouse.

-Y a mucha honra. En fin. Quería hablarte de las vacaciones, postulé para un programa que busca talentos en la esgrima. Ayer mis papás me mandaron una lechuza, me aceptaron y me darán una beca-

-No he sabido nada de programas que busquen talentos en esgrima mágica… me hubieran mandado una solicitud-

-Es porque es esgrima muggle-

- ¡Gunr!-

-Siempre te he dicho que quiero explorar los dos mundos, es necesario para crecer como esgrimista-

-No, no es necesario, es aburrido: se mueven en una sola línea, sólo puedes dar unos cuantos pasos, te enchufan cosas en el cuerpo… ¿qué tipo de ganancia puedes obtener de algo tan aburrido y controlado?-

-Rapidez. Efectividad. Control de la energía… en todo caso no te estoy pidiendo permiso ni nada, sólo te contaba para que no te sorprendas cuando vayas a buscarme a mi casa y no me encuentres-

- ¿No habrá verano esgrimista?-

-No-

- ¿Estás rompiendo una tradición de 11 años?-

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de darle más tiempo a tu novia y de evitar el ataque de celos veraniego. Puedes practicar con tu papá, además-

-Mi papá está viejo-

-Tu papá es diestro y nos ganaría a los dos con la zurda y una rodilla mala-

-Eso no le quita la vejez. Black, qué diablos haces espiando las conversaciones de los mayores, ya te puedes ir, ¿no tienes nada que hacer? Merlín… vive tu vida, pero por favor, no comas, tu nuevo uniforme a penas te entra-

-Me queda holgado- fue lo único que Artemis dijo antes de irse, porque, en realidad, lo único que escuchó de toda la conversación fue la parte que le siguió a su apellido. Antes de eso, estaba mirando fijamente al profesor Pólux, a Lupo y a Alea, preguntándose cómo se sentía hacer eso que podían hacer: juntar la varita con la espada. Lo había visto un par de veces antes y recordaba haberse cautivado por el espectáculo, pero nunca como en la práctica de ese día, tuvo la certeza de que lo genial que podía ser controlar una espada así. O una varita así. Vio de cerca a Lupo, a Alea y obviamente a Greenhouse, tratando de no dejarse llevar por lo maravilloso del espectáculo para concentrarse la técnica y descubrió que era maravillosa.

Un maravilloso nuevo mundo por conocer: la posición de los pies, la manera de arquear la espalda, los movimientos de los brazos, de las rodillas, incluso de la cabeza, las reglas para rechazar los ataques con la espada y con el cuerpo, todo había cambiado. Incluso sus compañeros habían cambiado. Alea, que era letal y directa se volvía una mariposa en los duelos, revoloteando alrededor de su contrincante, con la espada ligera como jamás la había visto. Lupo, el pensante, se convertía en Lupo el impulsivo, Artemis lo veía con claridad, sus movimientos ya no eran los de un jugador de ajedrez, anticipados, planeados, sino que respondían únicamente a lo que el otro le daba y eso hacía que sus pies y sus manos, incluso su expresión cambiara. Era libre.

Nuevos movimientos que la llevarían a ser… ¿Qué tipo de Artemis?

Estaba intrigada. Estaba cautivada. Y por eso esperaba el momento en el que el profesor Pólux liberara a sus compañeros de su prisión de amor para acercársele y preguntarle si era posible, tal vez, sin ningún tipo de pretensión, saber si es que él creía conveniente, o no, no habría ningún problema, que ella pudiera… a ver… preguntarle si es que él creía si era prudente, si es que creía que ella estaba lista para aprender lo que sus compañeros manejaban tan bien. Era hora, después de todo, Alea, Lupo y Greenhouse estaban en sexto año, debieron aprender en algún momento de su cuarto año o del quinto. O desde antes.

Suspiró.

- ¿Profesor Pólux?- llamó, cuando el profesor despedía con una manito a Lupo y Alea, que corrían juntos hacia el Castillo Joven.

- ¿Alumna Artemis?- respondió el profesor, aun despidiéndose.

-Ah, quería hacerle una pregunta-

-Suéltala con confianza-

Artemis pensó que no podía soltar nada con confianza si es que su interlocutor no la estaba mirando a los ojos… pero luego recordó que ese era un mal hábito que había adquirido en sus clases con Gamma. Antes de eso, era la reina de la indirección.

Tal vez era suficiente con lo que el profesor Gamma le enseñaba. Los exámenes finales estaban cerca y aún tenía que hacer su papel final sobre el descubrimiento de su Encantamiento Oculto… la esgrima, Gamma y los estudios eran una carga bastante pesada. ¿Estaba segura de que quería más?

No. Sí. No. No. Sería mejor concentrarse. No. Sí. Sí. Tenía que ocupar en algo el tiempo que Saba le había dejado libre, porque, por alguna extraña razón había decidido pasar más tiempo con el horrible monstruo que tenía como novia y por una razón más extraña aún ella había decidido no torturarlo al respecto. Aunque se sentía sola a veces. Pero no quería pensar en eso, porque entonces pensaría en Sami y sentiría ese hueco horrible en el pecho que estaba empezando a sentir en ese momento, una sensación de vacío que se la comía por completo y la enajenaba incluso de sí misma.

-Quería preguntarle si puedo aprender eso- soltó, sin pensarlo más.

- ¿Aprender qué?- el profesor Pólux se volteó para verla.

-Lo que vimos hoy, lo que hicieron Alea y Lupo-

Pólux Altair se puso serio de la nada. Artemis intentó no apartar la mirada, aunque ya empezaba a sentir vergüenza. Tal vez el profesor pensaba que aún no estaba lista.

Pero ella creía que sí lo estaba. Había ganado velocidad y dirección gracias a sus sesiones con el profesor Gamma, sus instintos estaban más afilados, por lo que podía reaccionar antes a las acciones de los otros. Sin contar con que su resistencia física había aumentado exponencialmente. Sí. Estaba lista.

-La escuela tiene la política de no enseñar esta técnica hasta el sexto año, a menos que sea por invitación. Y sólo ha habido cuatro invitaciones en los últimos 10 años. Las de tus compañeros- le explicó el profesor Pólux con seriedad- ¿entiendes por qué?-

Artemis negó, pero luego asintió, con una sonrisita.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el profesor Pólux.

-Es que no se me había ocurrido pensar en mi espada como un arma hasta hoy- admitió.

Había conocido los floretes en primero y se había enamorado de ellos al instante, más tarde conoció a los sables y a las espadas y años después le dieron uno de los mejores regalos del mundo: su propia espada. Pero en todo ese tiempo, incluyendo en los momentos en los que vivió completamente obsesionada con la esgrima, no había pensado en la espada, el sable o el florete como armas que podían hacer daño a otras personas. Sabía que lo eran, no era estúpida, pero también lo era su varita y tampoco se había puesto a verla como un arma.

El profesor Pólux también sonrió.

-Entonces entiendes que no sólo te estaría enseñando una técnica deportiva complicada, sino también te estaría dando el manual del manejo de un arma muy peligrosa…- Pólux suspiró- tienes tu propia espada desde el año pasado y nunca la has usado contra nadie. Sólo para practicar- recordó- pero eres muy joven, ¿13 años?-

-14 cumplidos hace poco-

-Y eres impulsiva-

-No tanto-

El profesor Pólux la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Un poco- concedió Artemis- pero soy responsable y disciplinada. No… destruyo cosas…-

El profesor Pólux volvió a mirarla con una ceja levantada.

-En lo que tiene que ver con la esgrima- tuvo que aclarar, a su pesar- nunca he sido nada más que devota al equipo. Y soy buena-

-Eres buena-

-Gracias-

-No hay por qué, es la verdad. Eres buena, has mejorado- el profesor Pólux miró a Artemis fijamente, sin cejas levantadas ni miradas serias, sino con la transparencia y la frescura que caracterizaba a los hermanos Altair- y confío en ti-

Artemis no supo por qué, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Así que mandaré la solicitud… la verdad es que ya estaba lista, pero pensaba enviártela en verano con el resto de tu correspondencia, para que empezaras a entrenar conmigo el próximo año-

-No sabía…-

-El factor sorpresa lo hace más interesante… y tú lo destruiste- Pólux la despeinó con especial dedicación, mientras Artemis se retorcía bajo su mano gigante, sonriendo- pequeña… destructora… de sorpresas- le decía, mientras la despeinaba.

Con un movimiento rápido, Artemis se desembarazó del profesor Pólux y corrió unos metros más allá, aun sonriendo. Pólux le concedió la huida con ambos brazos abiertos y una carcajada latente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, sus dientes eran tan blancos que reflejaban el sol y sus brazos amplios prometían un abrazo cálido… el profesor Pólux había sido el primer hombre por el que Artemis había suspirado, en primero, cuando se veía tan mayor y tan lejano; recordaba cómo deseaba con fuerza que la mirara mientras ella hacía cosas geniales con su florete, cómo su día mejoraba instantáneamente si el profesor le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, aprobándola. Y lo veía ahí, sonriendo como un amigo más, como un compañero, con una frescura que tal vez le pertenecía más al profesor Cástor que a él, y la embargaba eso que sintió cuando aspiró el aire y el aroma de las flores y las hojas.

Pero el hueco extraño que tenía en el pecho lo absorbía todo cuando menos se daba cuenta y le dejaba a cambio una vana sombra de lo que debiera ser.

Debió haber un abrazo, pero en cambio, hubo risas atascadas en las gargantas de ambos, indicaciones dadas desde lejos y despedidas con manos levantadas.

Artemis se subió la capucha y dejó el claro sin decir una palabra al resto de sus compañeros, rápida como un espectro. Y así de rápida llegó a su sala común. Saba aún no llegaba, porque estaba con eso que tenía nombre y forma humana, pero que no era sino la suma de todo lo más asqueroso y rastrero que existía en el mundo… y eso estaba bien. Artemis había decidido que no le importaba, porque su mejor amigo tenía su manera de lidiar con lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo. Si era un vacío, como el de ella, y Hanna Marianne era quien podía llenárselo, entonces que lo hiciera. Punto.

- ¿Quieres que la atormente?- le preguntó Creixell unas tardes después, cuando estaban en el comedor.

Artemis almorzaba sola por segunda vez consecutiva y, aunque mantenía la idea de que su mejor amigo debía ser libre de lidiar con sus problemas como pudiera, su ausencia estaba empezando a chocarle. Al parecer Creixell lo notó y se le acercó sin disimulo, se sentó a su lado y se quedó como ella, mirando a Saba besar con mucho cariño a Hanna Marianne, mientras se daban de comer mutuamente, en un jueguito mucho más adorable que asqueroso, lamentablemente.

- ¿Ah?- preguntó Artemis.

-Te he visto viendo-

-Pensé que no me hablabas-

-Considéralo como un regalo de renovación de amistad- respondió Creixell, resuelta- sabes que no puedo no hablarte por mucho tiempo, eres adorable-

-Basta-

Creixell soltó una risotada.

- ¿Entonces? ¿La atormento?-

Artemis suspiró.

-Sólo un poquito- pidió.

-A tus órdenes… le levantaré la falda en clase o algo así. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a comer?-

-Ya terminé-

-Ah, sí, ya vi. No hay problema, nos vemos por ahí-

Artemis asintió, se puso de pié de inmediato y salió del Comedor lo más rápido que pudo y, a pesar de que supiera que Creixell no la iba a seguir, casi corrió por los pasillos que la separaban del pórtico del Castillo Joven, se puso la capucha de un manotazo y entonces, emprendió la carrera de su vida hacia el gimnasio.

El profesor Pólux le había dicho que aprovecharían esa hora que tenía libre el lunes después del almuerzo para empezar con el entrenamiento de la Doble Especialización, que era el nombre real que aquello a lo que todo el mundo se refería como "el tiqui tiqui que se hace con espada y varita". Miró a su alrededor antes de entrar y cuando lo hizo, se cuidó de ser lo más sigilosa posible.

- ¿Alguien te persigue, Black?-

Artemis se estremeció. No acababa de terminar de cerrar la puerta, siempre atenta a lo que pasaba afuera, cuando escuchó la última voz que esperaba escuchar.

-No, capitán- respondió, con la voz baja.

-Más nos vale-

-Tenía que encontrarme con el profesor Pólux-

-Sí, pero no va a venir-

- ¿Qué?-

-Lo convencí para que fuera yo quien te introdujera al mundo de la Doble Especialización. No fue difícil, después de todo eres mi suplente y probablemente quien me reemplazará cuando me vaya… tenemos un estilo muy parecido de pelear, usamos la misma arma blanca-

No. No. No. Artemis no lo iba a permitir.

-Si el profesor Pólux no puede hoy, mejor regreso mañana o cuando pueda-

-No- con un movimiento rápido de su varita, Greenhouse cerró con llave todas las salidas posibles del gimnasio, incluso las ventanas.

Artemis emitió un gruñido silencioso de desesperación. ¿Cuándo iba a poder vivir en calma? Sami quiso algo de ella e hizo que todos en una sala quisieran algo de ella. Ru quería todo de ella y ahora Greenhouse… ¡Y se atrevía a utilizar el lugar más sagrado de la escuela! ¡Se atrevía a arruinar lo que debería ser lo mejor que le pasaba en esa parte del año!

Estaba harta.

"Sigue a tu instinto, Artemis"

- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó, con suavidad, como poniéndose en guardia.

-Ahora voy a darte tu primera lección- le respondió Greenhouse, adoptando la misma posición- y no vas a salir de aquí hasta que la hayas aprendido. Ya sabes que soy exigente. Ahí va: la Doble Especialización es una técnica mágica que sólo dominamos tres personas en esta escuela, casualmente las tres únicas personas que recibieron cartas de invitación antes de tiempo. Bueno, Gunr también recibió una, pero se negó porque está obsesionada con la esgrima muggle. A Alea, Lupo y a mí nos ha costado mucho trabajo, pero somos mucho mejores con esta técnica que cualquier estudiante de sétimo, ¿por qué? Porque somos excelentes en esgrima y también en la magia. Magia. En general. Somos buenos con la varita, en Encantamientos, Transformaciones, etc, etc, etc… tenemos las notas que lo demuestran. Y tú no. Así que mañana antes del entrenamiento vas a decirle al profesor Pólux que te has dado cuenta que es demasiado temprano para ti, que no tienes lo que se necesita en las demás disciplinas que se necesitan y que te esforzarás el año que viene para que en sexto, como el resto de los mortales, domines la Doble en un segundo ¿me entiendes?-

-No-

-Lástima, porque es una orden-

"Sigue tu instinto, Artemis"

- ¿Y si no lo hago me va a delatar con Viper, capitán?-

Greenhouse reaccionó al golpe, pero se repuso de inmediato.

-No, te voy a sacar del equipo de esgrima-

-No puede hacer eso, el único que puede es el profesor Pólux. Y no creo que lo convenza-

-Entonces no te voy a dejar practicar, te voy a tener haciendo abdominales todo el tiempo, en detención médica porque es más que seguro que no pasarás los exámenes de Miss Grapehood y cuando encuentres un huequecito, un lugar en donde puedas desenvainar tu florete, lo voy a tapar con mi cuerpo. Después de todo, eres mi suplente y si no quiero dejar de pelear, no peleas. Me reventaré las rodillas si es necesario—

-No harías eso-

- ¿Harías? Estamos entrando en confianza, Black-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-O puedo decirle a todos que eres la rata Stormenhand de Viper- dijo, tranquilamente.

Greenhouse estaba esperando ese golpe, aunque tal vez no esperaba que Artemis lo diera con tanta seguridad. Fue extraño. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Artemis sentía que su capitán dejaba de serlo, no porque ella dejara de verlo así, sino porque él se quitaba esta corona invisible e inmensa que siempre tenía en la cabeza y lo separaba del resto de los mortales. Y la miraba como miraba a Lupo o a Alea. Como a un igual. Tenía que aprovecharlo.

-Alea estaría particularmente decepcionada-

Los había visto todos esos años y siempre lo había sabido, aunque no se diera cuenta de que lo sabía. Alea no era la mejor amiga de Greenhouse. Así no se portaban los mejores amigos. Sus manos siempre buscaban tocarse, entrelazarse; cuando todos estaban en un círculo, notaba que ambos se apretaban contra ellos con más fuerza, que Greenhouse olía el pelo de Alea con disimulo, pero lo que no podía disimular era la tranquilidad que sentía después de hacerlo. No podía disimular la admiración con la que la miraba cada vez que hablaba, la fascinación que sentía por su técnica con la espada, con el sable y el florete. Todos sabían que el capitán tenía una novia muggle de toda la vida, pero Artemis podía jurar su vida a que todos también sabían que cada uno de sus sentidos apuntaban a Alea, con ardor, con calma, con amor.

Greenhouse la miró con horror.

-Lo sé- admitió Artemis.

-No sabes nada-

-Sé que te gusta Alea, que a ella le gustas y que eres un espía de Viper… pero quiero dejar de saberlo-

- ¿Ah?-

-Te devuelvo tus secretos a cambio de que me dejes aprender la Doble Especialización-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-No me interesa delatarte- confesó Artemis- y ya me cansé de encubrirte, te devuelvo tus secretos, no sé nada-

-No puedes hacer eso, Black. Una vez que lo sabes, lo sabes y lo sabrás siempre-

-No, puedo dejar de saberlo, si me prometes que el profesor Pólux va a enseñarme la Doble Especialización, te prometo que olvidaré—

-Dijiste encubrirme-

-Tonda sabe-

-Por supuesto que Tonda sabe… pero cómo sabes tú que él—

-Sabes cómo-

No había ni ninguna razón por la cual gastar energía en ocultarlo: Greenhouse sabía del comando anti – Viper. Y si no lo sabía, lo haría pronto, Lupo y Alea tenían la idea de integrarlo desde el inicio.

Greenhouse asintió.

-Somos todos unos Darkenlords, guardando secretos y todo- dijo, burlón- lo siento, Artemis, no puedo-

Artemis asintió, con tristeza.

- ¿Vas a delatarme?- preguntó Greenhouse.

-Ni bien salga de aquí, mientras más rápido se sepa, más rápido dejarás de ser el capitán y cuando no seas el capitán, no importará lo que le digas al profesor Pólux-

- ¿En serio harías eso?-

Le había dicho a su mejor amiga que no era nada para ella. Desde ese momento, Artemis sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Asintió.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Greenhouse.

-Porque de verdad quiero aprender-

-No, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-No puedes no saber, Black-

- ¿Por qué te metiste de rata de Viper?-

-Porque me lo ofrecieron-

-Pudiste negarte-

-No, no pude-

- ¿Te amenazaron?-

-No, el profesor Viper fue muy gentil y me dio la oportunidad de hacer algo para resolver un problema que me venía molestando por bastante tiempo-

- ¿Qué?-

-Tú. Y Ghana. Y Alea y Lupo-

-Al menos te deshiciste de Ghana-

-No, a Ghana llegué muy tarde-

-No, la botaron, vuelve pasado mañana…-

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpida, Black? Haces que todo sea más difícil. Dije que llegué tarde a Ghana, porque no pude hacer nada para que se quedara. Mi problema es que sé que algo te pica, algo le pica a Alea, a Lupo y no son capaces de conformarse con la esgrima o volar o quien sabe, no, ustedes tienen que ir y rascarse en los problemas. No creas que no sé que tú y tu banda de Stormenhand de tercer grado andan haciendo destrozo y medio por la escuela, metidos en quién sabe qué cosas que no son cualquier cosa, que son peligrosas. El resto de tus amigos me vale rata, pero no podía permitir que a Ghana y a ti les pasara algo porque el equipo de esgrima se defiende y yo soy su capitán. Además somos hermanos-

-Tus otros hermanos no te importan-

-Mis otros hermanos no hacen esgrima, uno puede tener favoritos-

-No. Tú no te hiciste Comando de Viper para cuidarnos… es una buena excusa pero—

-Desde la segunda audiencia Viper ha estado interesándose más en ti. Ha ojeado tu record de notas y me ha dicho que te tenga en el panorama. Le interesa esto del _patronus,_ pero, sobre todo, que puedas hacer cosas a escondidas de tu tutora. No es que te esté mirando ahora, pero qué crees que pasará si recibe la Invitación que manda el profesor Pólux. No sólo un año antes, sino tres años antes…-

- ¿Me está mirando?-

-Aún no-

-Me está mirando-

-No con atención. Yo soy quien te mira por él-

El miedo se apoderó de Artemis de inmediato. Casi podía sentir el ojo de Viper encima de ella, desenrollándole la venda del brazo, descubriendo de a pocos su cicatriz, sus dolores de cabeza anuales y sus vómitos. Sus explosiones.

¿Y si Greenhouse ya lo sabía?

Le temblaron las piernas y necesitó a Saba a su lado más que nunca, para que la defendiera.

-Pero lo hará si sigues—

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?-

-Porque te estoy cuidando, idiota. Y a Alea y a Lupo. Si Viper se entera de su grupito…-

Artemis asintió, si se enteraban de su grupito…

De pronto le dejaron de temblar las piernas. El profesor Gamma la estaba ayudando, con el profesor Dimber atrás, permitiéndoselo, no había manera de que dejaran que Viper supiera que explotaba. No había manera de que Viper supiera qué tenía bajo su venda, porque ese brazo era suyo y para acercarse a él tendrían que acercarse a ella y defenderse de todos sus ataques. Y de los de su padre y su tío, ellos tampoco permitirían que le pasara nada.

¿Y si todos le fallaban, como Sami?

Entonces se defendería sola, como contra Sami.

- ¿Artemis?-

Lo único que le importaba a Greenhouse era el grupo que tenía con Alea, Lupo y demás. Eso era fácil de resolver.

-Los dejaré- dijo, sin respirar.

- ¿Qué?-

-Si Viper me está mirando, es mejor que los deje-

-Viper no te está mirando-

-Pero lo hará cuando le llegue la Invitación-

-No le llegará una Invitación-

-Viper me mira de todas maneras, aunque sea a través de ti… Alea y Lupo estarán siempre en peligro mientras yo esté en el grupo-

-No necesito que seas una mártir, me estoy esforzando por que—

-No necesito que te esfuerces, ya tomé una decisión. La esgrima no tiene nada que ver- mintió Artemis.

- ¿Tan importante es tu grupo?-

-Para mí sí-

Greenhouse asintió.

-Si me entero de que no te has salido, te juro Black, no me importará que seas Stormenhand…-

Artemis asintió esta vez.

-Promete que Pólux me enseñará-

-Lo prometo-

-Este año-

-Ni bien me entere de que te saliste del grupo. Y no te metiste a otro-

-No mientras Viper esté mirando-

- ¿Tanto te importan?-

Artemis asintió. Pero mentía. El grupo anti Viper le importaba tanto como el pasto que pisaba todos los días, pero sabía que tenía que darle algún tipo de tranquilidad a Greenhouse, tenía que hacerle pensar que le costaba, que era un gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo por un bien mayor y, finalmente lo único que le importaba a su capitán, por Alea y Lupo. Es más, casi no pudo contener las ganas de reír y echarse en el pasto en esa tarde hermosa de primavera, porque, por fin, podría salirse de ese grupo odioso al que ni siquiera había elegido entrar. Podría alejarse de todas esas personas que no eran más que ojos que la observaban y se enteraban de sus secretos y los usaban más adelante. Por fin podría dejar de quejarse y empezar a recuperar el momento en el que sólo eran Saba y ella. Aunque Saba estuviera a medias.

No más problemas gratuitos, no más miradas inquisidoras de todos. No más obligaciones.

Un peso menos.

Greenhouse la escoltó hasta su salón de Encantamientos Ocultos sin decir una sola palabra, aún sin ponerse esa corona invisible que lo hacía superior a los demás. Eso también era un peso menos, Artemis le había devuelto sus secretos y, a cambio, Greenhouse parecía dispuesto a tratarla como si la considerara un ser humano.

-Buenas tardes, Artemis-

-Buenas tardes, capitán-

Durante la clase de Encantamientos Ocultos, Artemis fue su propio grupo, porque el profesor Dimber quería aprovechar al máximo las cualidades que acababa de descubrir que tenía. Se refería, por supuesto, a su capacidad de hacer un _patronus_ hecho y derecho… por suerte no le pidió una demostración frente a la clase, ni en privado. Es más, el profesor Dimber a penas mencionó el nombre del encantamiento cuando le daba las recomendaciones para el ejercicio que tenía que hacer.

Al principio Artemis había odiado esas clases casi tanto como las de Viper, porque el profesor Dimber les pedía ensayos complicados sobre sus sentimientos y las cosas que se movían en su cuerpo cuando les daban ciertos estímulos, pero en esos últimos meses Encantamientos Ocultos se convirtió en uno de sus cursos favoritos, no sólo porque ya había descubierto el suyo, sino porque le permitía despejar su cabeza de todo, concentrarse en ella misma y concentrar su poder, algo para lo que, como iba descubriendo, era muy buena.

-Excelente trabajo hoy, Artemis, espero nada menos para la próxima clase-

-Sí profesor Dimber- aunque hubiera querido abrazarlo y acurrucarse en su enorme panza de Papá Noel, Artemis sólo le dedicó un asentimiento educado y corrió fuera del salón.

Caminó entre sus compañeros con cierta torpeza, chocándose sin querer con Hada y Otto, que iban discutiendo algo en voz alta.

- ¡Saba está para el otro lado!- le gritó Marcus, cuando Artemis le pisó el pié.

Pero ella no lo oyó, no buscaba a su mejor amigo.

-Creixell- susurró, cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

Creixell se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió hacia Artemis.

-Hola Artemis, no he podido hacerle nada a Hanna Marianne todavía, pero…-

-No, no. Necesito que _convoques _a la gente-

- ¿Ah? Si quieres hablar con Ru, ahorita sale del baño, se meaba desde el inicio de la clase, por eso se fue corriendo…-

-No- dijo Artemis deprisa- quiero hablar con todos- admitió, con más tranquilidad- hoy en la noche-

- ¿Tan pronto?- a pesar de su sonrisa, el semblante de Creixell se oscureció- ¿está todo bien?-

-Sí. A las 8 en los camerinos. ¿Puedes?-

-Sí-

-Gracias-

Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

Y tan rápido como se fue, llegó ella a los camerinos. Y llegaron todos, reuniéndose en la oscuridad a tientas, como quien ha perdido la costumbre. Artemis oyó los susurros de Dan Bryce y de la chica que siempre estaba con ella, las risas de Alea, Lupo y Tonda, incluso los comentarios que Saba y Ru hacían sobre el equipo de quidditch. Estaban todos. Incluso Adrian Acutus, aunque no hablara. Estaban todos y ella estaba lista, se la había pasado ensayando ese momento las dos últimas horas del día.

-Tengo que dimitir- dijo, sin más introducción, con la voz calmada, pero gruesa, dura.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y antes de que volvieran a hablar, Artemis continuó.

-Después de lo que pasó en las audiencias, Viper me observa-

- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Ru, de inmediato.

-Me lo dijo-

-Mierda- soltó Adrian Acutus.

-Además, el profesor Pólux me va a enviar una Invitación para empezar a aprender la Doble Especialización… y esa Invitación tiene que ser aprobada por la tutora, el Subdirector y el Director-

-Más razón para que te mire- susurró Dan Bryce- ¿por qué ustedes los Stormenhand tienen que ser tan buenos con la esgrima?-

-Artemis se lo merece- admitió Lupo Munin.

-Por eso- dijo Artemis, levantando la voz para recuperar la atención de todos- tengo que dejar el grupo. He faltado a nuestra promesa—

-No por tu culpa- rescató Alea.

-De cualquier forma, soy… Viper… me está mirando y me va a mirar con atención. Eso los va a poner en peligro-

-Es verdad- admitió Tonda.

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas, Artemis… puede ser una separación temporal, el año ya se va a acabar- observó Alea- tal vez el próximo año, cuando las aguas se calmen, puedas volver. Todos sabemos que no es tu culpa, que no te has acobardado ¿no?-

Todos murmuraron palabras que Artemis no alcanzó a distinguir, básicamente porque no le interesó hacerlo.

-Tienes buenas razones- soltó Ru, haciendo que todos se callaran- y aunque no las tuvieras, nadie puede detenerte. Desde ahora, ya no eres miembro de este grupo-

-Pero podrá volver- repitió Alea.

-Podrá si quiere-

-Nos estamos quedando sin gente, jefecito- comentó Adrian Acutus.

-Ghana Abies llega pasado mañana- le respondió Ru, con seguridad.

- ¿Y ella no va a estar observada? ¡Viper la expulsó!-

-Vuelve a ganar honores para seguir siendo una delegada y a estudiar duro para compensar estos meses, tiene la mejor coartada del mundo- defendió Creixell- además, Ghana es mucho más sigilosa que cualquiera de nosotros, nadie la va a descubrir-

-Será bueno tenerla- dijo Lupo Munin- es muy talentosa-

-Es la mejor bruja de todos los de tercero- aseguró Creixell, con orgullo- no es que esté feliz de que te vayas, Artemis, pero tienes razón, tu posición nos pone a todos en peligro y… bueno… que Ghana ocupe tu lugar… tienes que admitir que es una salvada muy buena-

-Sí- dijo Artemis, entre dientes. Las palabras de Creixell la pusieron celosa. La manera en la que hablaba de Ghana siempre era tan devota y tan leal… ellas dos también se hicieron amigas desde el primer día, también habían peleado muchas veces y de manera terrible, pero ninguna había traicionado a la otra.

Por suerte estaban en la penumbra absoluta, porque Artemis había empezado a llorar.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más que hablar, cosa que espero, me retiro, tengo mil pergaminos que leer para los finales- dijo Dan Bryce, apurado- estoy estudiando como Valthemoon-

-Como se debe- dijeron Lupo y Tonda a la vez.

- ¿Hay algo más, Ru?- preguntó Morea Nash.

-Artemis fue quien los convocó, que ella diga-

-No, nada más- respondió Artemis- buena suerte a todos-

-Y buena suerte a ti- le dijo Alea- que Viper quite su ojo de encima pronto-

-Gracias-

Nadie más le dijo nada, sólo Lupo (supuso que era él), que le puso una mano encima del hombro, y uno a uno fueron dejando los camerinos, hasta que al final sólo quedaron ella y Saba, ocultos por la oscuridad. Eso era lo único que esperaba: las preguntas de su mejor amigo.

-Así que Gerard te encontró primero-

Artemis se puso en guardia de inmediato, la persona que se había quedado con ella no era Saba, sino Tonda.

Trató de normalizar los latidos de su corazón recordándose que esa misma mañana le había hecho frente a Greenhouse y había salido victoriosa, lo mismo podía hacer con Tonda. Incluso de la misma forma.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar a Tonda?

- ¿Me estabas buscando?- le preguntó.

-No, no puedo. Desde el momento en el que cumpliste la palabra de tu capitán, yo empecé a cumplir mi palabra de Tonda: eres intocable. Te lo iba a decir de todas maneras, lo de Viper mirándote, tal vez mañana…-

- ¿Soy intocable?-

-Palabra de Tonda-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Por obra y gracia de Gerard Greenhouse, el novio de mi hermana gemela… y buen amigo mío en el mundo fuera de Goldewand- Tonda rió- la Primavera Valthemoon no es para todos, Stormenhand. Mi consejo: deja de sacudirte y alejarte de las personas, úsalas-

Artemis abrió de un portazo el gimnasio. Sabía que su capitán iba a estar ahí, a esa hora, rodeado por los muñecos encantados del profesor Pólux, practicando la Doble Especialización como si estuviera en medio de una batalla.

- ¿¡Quién mierda—

- ¡No soy tu protegida!- bramó Artemis, antes de que Greenhouse pudiera reaccionar.


	54. COMENTARIOS (No capítulo)

¡Hola!

Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos por aquí… así que quería aprovechar y postear esto como un cap separado para hacerlo :D

ATENCIÓN

Si no han leído el último capítulo, La Primavera Goldenwand, les pido que se detengan y vayan a por él, porque esto tiene spoilers… a menos que les gusten los spoilers (a mí me encantan), si ese es el caso, sírvanse lo que quieran.

Ahora sí.

Cris, Lath-Vel, Esther, Lylanne, Rachelia, Bluelf, muchas muuuuchas gracias por seguir leyendo. No saben lo bonito que se siente encontrar sus mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada. El proyecto de Artemis es algo que me ha acompañado toda la vida y estoy determinada a terminarlo. Me llena de felicidad que ustedes compartan mi cariño por el personaje, por los personajes y por la historia. ¡Son lo máximo, chicas!

Estos últimos capítulos han sido un poco duros de escribir… porque plantean la ruptura de una amistad muy importante. Creo que se darán cuenta de que el penúltimo capítulo (la 2da audiencia) fue escrito de un tirón y casi sin descripciones o largos párrafos. Simplemente diálogos. Igual, me tomó mucho tiempo tener el coraje suficiente como para terminar con este trío.

Sami no es una mala persona, creo que es una niña llena de dudas e inseguridades, que además tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Es una "over-achiever", una persona que necesita destacarse en muchas cosas para probar su valía, simplemente porque así es ella. Porque su padre era así y le enseñó a ser así. Creo que sí tuvo motivos gruesos para enojarse con sus mejores amigos, después de todo se sintió abandonada y… siendo honesta… Saba y Artemis son un par perfecto. Era natural que Sami sintiera que era la tercera rueda y que eso la dañara profundamente, teniendo en cuenta que está enamorada de Saba desde hace tanto y que veía a Artemis como una hermana. Pero bueno, puede que se le haya ido la mano y también que se haya dejado llevar por el poder y por su propia capacidad.

Ese episodio fue siempre parte de la historia de Artemis (desde hace años), porque es muy importante para el personaje y para lo que pasará.

Sobre Ru. Es un niño muy atractivo ¿no? hay algo en su personalidad que también me gusta mucho, supongo que la lealtad y la devoción que le muestra a su amigos, además es muy simple y seguro de sí mismo. Es lindo. Su relación con Artemis cae por su propio peso, aunque muchas de ustedes la vean con Saba, yo siempre he pensado que Artemis y Ru tienen un futuro bonito. Bueno, hasta el capítulo antepasado. Pero quién sabe… a lo mejor cuando maduren un poco más se reencuentren y se unan. O no.

Saba está deslumbrado por Artemis, mejor dicho, por lo que Artemis siente hacia él y es normal que se confunda, después de todo, Artemis es su compañera de vida. Los compañeros de vida de los elfos por lo general son sus avens, compañeros de alma con quienes comparten un vínculo que no pueden romper. Saba no eligió que Artemis fuera su compañera de vida, en teoría lo era Lossentaur, pero un buen día descubrió que no era así. Por eso siente más a Artemis, por eso la cuida tanto, por eso su relación con ella se ha vuelto más intensa. Ahora, eso se puede confundir fácilmente con el enamoramiento o ambas cosas pueden combinarse. ¿Cuál es el caso de Saba? Ajajá! Lo tienen que ver.

Artemis ama a Saba. Lo ama puramente, como ama a su padre y a su tío. Como ama a su hermanito. Como no ama a Ru. Creo que nunca lo he dicho, pero para mí, Artemis tiene sentimientos muy puros… por eso el amor que siente por Saba no tiene, aún, matices románticos, es un amor sincero de hermano, de mejor amigo, de persona a persona pero sin deseo de por medio. Y ya. En verdad, es lo último en lo que la pobre quiere pensar… porque lo que Sami hizo la hirió profundamente (también amaba a Sami profundamente) y como habrán visto, está intentando huir de todo.

Espero que les guste la historia.

Un capítulo comodín se viene. Y también una partida importante.

Abrazos y besos.

H.


	55. Capítulo Comodín 3

A los 16 años, Cástor Altair casi muere a causa de unas fiebres contraídas por la ingesta irresponsable de elementos mágicos. En palabras simples, se ofreció para probar el proyecto de Pociones de Morgana Gabrián, que, de funcionar bien, debía hacerlo levitar por 10 minutos aproximadamente. En cambio, lo hizo vomitar por más de media hora y perder el conocimiento inmediatamente después.

-… belladona, raíz de targo…-

- ¿De qué color?-

- ¿Qué? La raíz era marrón, como todas las…-

-El targo, Morgana, de qué color-

-El…-

-Hay cuatro targos diferentes. El azul, el verde, el rojo y el dorado. ¿De qué color eran las venitas de la raíz?-

-Verdes… creo-

- ¿¡Crees!?-

-Pólux, deja de gritarme, estoy tratando de recordar-

- ¡No, no, no! ¿¡Usaste targo verde sí o no!?-

- ¡Deja de gritarme!-

-Mi hermano se está muriendo allá adentro y necesito saber qué tipo de targo usaste. Ahora mismo-

-Ya te dije que verde-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

- ¡Eres una imbécil!- Pólux Altair abrió la puerta de la enfermería de un golpazo y desapareció. Segundos después volvió a salir, caminando como un toro furioso hacia Morgana- ¡Una idiota!- le repitió- ¡No se combina la belladona con la raíz verde! ¡La raíz verde no se combina con nada a menos que quieras matar a alguien! ¿Dónde…? ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo mierda pueden haberte dado el premio a la excelencia si eres una estúpida que no sabe que…? ¡Y combinar con belladona! ¡Merlín de todos los bosques!- rugió.

-No… yo no… sabes que era un experimento…-

- ¡Experimenta contigo, entonces!-

- ¡Eso quería! Pero Cástor…-

-Par de idiotas… ¡Par de idiotas de mierda!- exclamó Pólux, golpeando las paredes junto a las que iba y venía, como un animal encerrado.

Morgana lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar.

- ¿Ya puedo entrar a verlo?-

-No- Pólux se detuvo en seco- tú estás prohibida de ver a mi hermano sin mi supervisión… y como tengo que ir a ver al profesor Dimber—

-Vamos Pólux, no seas exagerado-

Pólux Altair se puso rojo en segundos, pero no explotó en cambio se relamió los labios y miró a Morgana fijamente a los ojos.

-Cástor es un imbécil que se ha enamorado de la peor persona posible para enamorarse, porque tú, Morgana, estás tan dañada que no puedes querer a nadie más que a ti. Me necesitas, por eso estás conmigo, necesitas sentirte superior, por eso le hablas a la Osa, necesitas que Cástor te persiga… y no lo haces por mala persona, sino porque eres así. Y por eso, aunque no quieras, vas a arrastrar al idiota ese a lo que sea, aunque no se lo pidas. Y yo tengo que cuidarlo, porque a pesar de todo es mi hermano y lo amo y no me da la gana verlo sufrir-

Por primera vez, Morgana Gabrián se quedó sin palabras.

-Pólux…- susurró a penas, con lágrimas en los ojos, quieta como una estatua.

-No te quiero cerca a ninguno de los dos. Eres destructiva, Morgana-

-Estás haciendo esto porque estás celoso, balbuceó Morgana, tratando de no ahogarse en su llanto- desde que… desde que Cástor me dijo… desde que me dijo eso, no has dejado de… de pensar que… pero yo fui directo a ti y te lo conté todo- Morgana intentó tomar aire a pesar de los mocos- porque quería seguir siendo tu novia, Pólux, yo… yo quiero seguir siendo tu novia-

- ¿Por eso estás llorando?- los ojos de Pólux también se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su gesto rabioso no se amansó- ¿Y crees que estoy así por celos?-

- ¡No! ¡Sé que Cástor—

- ¡Sabes que Cástor NADA! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi hermano! ¡Lárgate!-

-Pólux, por favor…-

- ¡Lárgate!-

-Quiero disculparme- rogó Morgana, tratando de acercársele, pero Pólux se sacudió con tanta violencia que Morgana tuvo que retroceder, incluso, unos pasos más- Pólux, no me hagas esto, por favor. Te quiero…-

- ¡NO!-

- ¡Señor Pólux!- chilló Miss Grapehood desde la enfermería.

-Vete- ordenó Pólux rápidamente, antes de darle la espalda e irse.

Morgana corrió en dirección opuesta.

Miss Grapehood aprobó el silencio desde dentro de la enfermería antes de continuar mezclando gotas de tal componente con puñados de tales granos y pétalos de quién sabe cuáles flores, con la esperanza de dar con un contraveneno lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar de las tinieblas a aquel adolescente hermoso de la sonrisa resplandeciente y la cicatriz en el ojo.

Por suerte su hermano gemelo había sido capaz de averiguar los ingredientes de la poción, la raíz de targo verde era muy complicada de tratar si pasaba más de 48 horas en el cuerpo.

-Shh…- canturreó una vocecita- ya está ¿ves Tor? Ya dejaron de pelear…-

Cástor Altair yacía en una camilla rodeada de biombos, cubierto únicamente por una sábana y unos calzones de algodón. Tenía tan alta la fiebre que su cuerpo temblaba cada minuto, sus ojos no podían abrirse aunque estuviera despierto y confundía la vigilia con el sueño.

A su lado, echada como la compañera fiel que siempre fue, estaba Ursa Áter, pasándole pañitos por el cuerpo y soplándole sobre la piel húmeda, para refrescarlo.

Miss Grapehood había permitido que se echara junto al enfermo porque la noche anterior, Ursa se había quedado dormida en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla y había amanecido en el suelo, tratando de taparse como podía con su capa y tiritando de frío. Además, la elfina sabía que la hija del Gran Oso Áter no se separaría de Cástor hasta que este estuviera completamente repuesto.

-… no vayas a pensar que peleaban por ti- susurró Ursa, bajito- son cosas que, bueno… tu hermano te quiere mucho-

Los gritos de Pólux habían alterado a Cástor, haciendo que temblara más y que balbuceara intranquilo.

-Además- agregó Ursa, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tranquilizarlo- si han terminado… Morgana- tomó aire, decidida- Morgana está libre para ti-

Cástor, en el límite del sueño y la vigilia, sonrió. Ursa también lo hizo, porque había logrado tranquilizarlo, pero a la vez sintió un vacío en el pecho que la puso débil. Sabía que Cástor la había oído y sabía que esa sonrisa significaba que estaba soñando con Morgana, con los abrazos que iba a darle, con los besos que le esperaban saliendo de la enfermería con…

-Si tú estás bien, yo estoy bien- susurró Ursa, para interrumpir a sus pensamientos- te quiero-

- ¿Morgana?- balbuceó Cástor.

-No, no. Ursa-

…

- ¿Papá?-

-No, no. Cástor-

Ursa Áter abrió los ojos con cuidado, sus contornos aún estaban sensibles, después de que Miss Grapehood le limpiara las legañas que se arraigaron en ellos tras largas noches de enfermedad. La cabeza le dolía y sentía que su cuerpo estaba en otra dimensión, ajeno a sus comandos, pero sabía también que eso era bueno, porque significaba que el dolor también estaba lejos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Semanas, tal vez. Esperó que alguien estuviera cambiándola de posición cada cierto tiempo para que no le salieran escaras en el cuerpo por el roce casi eterno de su piel con la tela. Eso le había enseñado su papá ni bien supieron que estaba enfermo de algo que lo paralizarían sin avisar y que poco a poco iría consumiéndolo, hasta matarlo. Por suerte, el Gran Oso Áter, guardabosques legendario de Goldenwand, jamás se paralizó. La muerte lo visitó de improviso y él se alegró de que fuera así. Con los años Ursa también lo hizo, porque de esa forma, su padre no sufrió. Además, ella estuvo con él en ese momento y alcanzó a decirle que lo amaba y que lo iba a extrañar mucho. Su papá también alcanzó a responderle, con lágrimas en los ojos, que jamás había imaginado que amaría a alguien tanto como la amaba a ella.

La muerte les dio el tiempo necesario para despedirse y justo en ese momento, echada en su lecho de enfermedad, Ursa soñaba que le agradecía a una mujer de blanco y que le preguntaba cómo y dónde estaba su papá.

…

La Osa parecía herida de muerte. Estaba pálida, seca y ausente. Cástor tenía que pasarle un trapito mojado por los labios cada cuanto, para que no se le abrieran las heridas que ya tenía sobre las costras que ocultaban otras heridas.

Tenía que hablar con el profesor Dimber, tenía que ir a decirle –en ese preciso momento- que se buscaran a otra persona para mantener controlado el centro. El cuerpo de Ursa ya no soportaba más el poder que lo atravesaba. "Se acostumbrará, Cástor" decía el profesor Dimber… pero nunca llegaba el día. Al contrario, Ursa se enfermaba cada vez más.

- ¿Papá?- repitió Ursa, entre sueños.

-No, no. Cástor-

Estaba acotado junto a ella y lo había estado desde que la llevaron a su habitación, el viernes, luego de que se desmayara en la reunión de profesores. Durmió a su lado, atento, aún en sueños, a cualquier sonido o movimiento de Ursa. Comió unas tajadas de pan con mermelada a su lado, debatió con un profesor Dimber imaginario a su lado y estuvo a punto de pararse mil veces para ir a buscarlo y decirle lo que tanto había ensayado, pero no pudo nunca. No podía alejarse de ella.

-Cástor…- susurró Ursa, con una voz ronca y amarga que no parecía la de ella.

- ¿Estabas soñando con tu papá?-

El papá de Ursa, el Gran Oso Áter, había muerto cuando ella tenía 12 y toda la escuela lo lloró durante semanas. Era el guardabosques de Goldenwand un hombretón alto, grueso y poderoso como un oso, pero cariñoso y afable, carismático como Ursa.

Los dos tenían la misma sonrisa enorme y franca.

- ¿Qué día es?- preguntó Ursa, a penas sonando.

-Domingo-

- ¿Cuánto… tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Dos días-

- ¿Nada más?-

- ¿Cuántos días quieres estar?- le preguntó Cástor con una sonrisa.

-Se siente como una semana… papá-

-Cástor, Ursa-

-Ya. Estoy soñando con papá…-

Cástor asintió. Miss Grapehood le había dicho que era muy probable que, debido a las pociones que había tomado, Ursa confundiera la vigilia con el sueño. O que pensara que estaba dormida cuando estaba despierta. O que pensara que estaba dormida y despierta a la vez. O un abanico de posibilidades que entrecruzaban la vigilia y el sueño. El punto, dijo la elfina al final, era que no se asustara. Ni se aprovechara.

-Con su funeral- aclaró Ursa, suavemente- con la muerte al lado… le he pedido que me muestre esto de nuevo-

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Cástor, extrañado. Lo último que él quería recordar en su vida era el funeral de su madre. Mucho menos mulitudinario que el del Gran Oso Áter, por supuesto (sólo estuvieron él, su hermano y el profesor Dimber), pero muchísimo más terrible.

-No sé- admitió Ursa-… "así que tú eres la pequeña osa, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Albus, tu papá fue uno de mis mejores amigos", "sí sé quién es usted. Es Albus Dumbledore y estudió en Hogwarts, usted es Parios Nefisto y estudió en Hogwarts, pero es de Grecia… mi papá conocía su casa allá, siempre me hablaba de los abraxans, y decía que algún día iríamos. Ustedes dos y el profesor Dimber eran los mejores amigos de mi papá"-

Cástor asintió. Ursa se los había contado todo, lo recordaba. Recordaba que se llevaron a su amiga de los brazos de su hermano y que estuvo por mucho tiempo en la zona de los profesores. Recordó que todos decían que Albus Dumbledore estaba por ahí, rondando, porque era muy buen amigo del Gran Oso Áter. Y recordaba cuando Ursa volvió, con misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía cuando se la llevaron y que tuvo desde que la vieron por primera vez en los funerales, hasta como una semana después. Les contó a Pólux, Morgana y a él que había hablado con los mejores amigos de su papá y que todos eran muy amables y parecían verdaderamente tristes… pero ella no lo estaba, Cástor lo recordaba por que no entendía cómo toda la escuela podía estar llorando y Ursa no. Al principio pensó que no se había dado cuenta, que le costaba entender lo que significaba que su padre hubiera muerto. Luego, con las semanas, empezó a preocuparse, porque Ursa no lloraba, al contrario, reía más que nunca, estudiaba, comía y paseaba con ellos los fines de semana, sin decir una sola palabra sobre su papá.

Pasaron los meses y una mañana Ursa no se pudo levantar de su cama. Lloró, no durmió ni comió, llamó a su papá entre susurros y se abrazó fuerte cerrando ojos para imaginar que era él. Se escabulló a su casa (que quedaba en medio del bosque de Goldenwand) y cargó con todo lo que pudo. Libros, ropa, zapatos, fotos, lo que fuera que le recordara a su padre.

Cuando Cástor fue a buscar al profesor Dimber, para pedirle que le diera algo a Ursa, porque llevaba tanto tiempo triste que estaba empezando a consumirse. El profesor Dimber le sonrió, conmovido por su preocupación, pero no le dio nada a Ursa, porque, le dijo, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar sus penas por sí sola.

Y así lo hizo, poco a poco. Y aprendió, solita, a no pensar en su padre como una ausencia, aprendió a alegrarse cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, a decirle a todos que su papá no estaba a su lado ni la cuidaba, que de seguro estaba recorriendo el mundo, asustando a sus mejores amigos en Grecia y el Reino Unido, divirtiéndose de lo lindo y que eso estaba bien, porque era lo que a su papá le hacía feliz.

Sólo cuando crecieron fue que Cástor se dio cuenta de que Ursa no pensaba en su padre como una ausencia porque ella sabía que una parte de él estaba dentro de ella. Y sólo fue en ese momento, echado en la cama de Ursa, escuchándola desvariar sobre el día en el que conoció a los mejores amigos del Gran Oso Áter, que se dio cuenta de que el profesor Dimber siempre había confiado en la fuerza que tenía esa pequeña distraída con apariencia de espantapájaros.

Entonces sintió vergüenza.

Pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que era la persona que conocía más a Ursa, después de su padre, y se alegraba secretamente del control que tenía sobre ella. Era el único que podía detener el torbellino, le gustaba pensar. Le encantaba que nadie más pudiera controlar o seguirle el paso a la locura de Ursa. Le encantaba que todos se dieran cuenta. Pero no era más que un pobre idiota, porque, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de las verdaderas dimensiones de Ursa. De la fuerza que tenía. Incluso echada ahí, como herida de muerte, Cástor la vio engrandecerse y romper todas sus creencias a pedacitos. Se sintió desarmado y confundido, pero la siguió mirando. No tenía control sobre ella, Ursa elegía escucharlo. No era él quien la había subyugado con sus encantos masculinos (a los 13 años). Fue Ursa la que decidió fijarse en él.

- "…tonces el profesor Dimber me dijo que se haría cargo de mí. Así como les dijo a ustedes cuando se murió su mamá, después."- Ursa tosió- ¿papá?-

-No, no. Cástor. Cástor-

-Cástor…- Ursa sonrió.

Cástor sonrió con ella. Las ganas de llamar a Dimber desaparecieron.

Mojó nuevamente el pañito que tenía en la mano y humedeció los labios de Ursa, quien continuó balbuceando bajito anécdotas de su papá. Cástor las escuchó todas hasta que los dos, poco a poco, fueron quedándose dormidos.

…

-No hay manera, Dimber ha dado una orden-

-Sí y por eso necesito que me ayudes a convencerlo-

-No-

-Merlín, Cástor, ya me siento bien, no me pueden dejar sin dictar toda la semana…-

-Piénsalo como vacaciones adelantadas. Y pagadas-

-No me importa el dinero… es que… tenía algo planeado para los chicos de 4to esta semana, Artemis ha estado con una cara de cementerio desde que le llegó ese sobre y se me ocurrió esta manera de despejarla, que además va a entretener a toda la clase. Y por fin el jueves pasado descubrí por qué la niña Jhonson de primero no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que estamos haciendo, los chicos…-

- ¿Te necesitan?-

-No- se rindió Ursa, atrapada en su propia trampa: siempre decía que sus alumnos eran excepcionales en su clase y que poco faltaba para que no la necesitaran. Soltó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre su regazo, como una muñeca de trapo- ¡es que no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada una semana! ¡ya me siento bien!- protestó, ahogadamente.

Cástor empezó a reír.

Estaban sentados en la banca de mármol del Descanso del Mentor, un jardín secreto en medio de la escuela, reservado sólo para profesores. No tenía mayores comodidades, sólo esa banca inmaculada y pasto siempre verde, adornado por flores y rosas de todos los colores y una laguna pequeña, por la que nadaban pececitos morados.

Los únicos que usaban el Descanso, sin embargo, eran Ursa y Cástor. Al parecer a los demás profesores no sentían esa irrefrenable atracción por el lugar que sentían los dos.

- ¡No es divertido!-

-Ursa, es miércoles. Recién ayer te has podido levantar de la cama…-

-Con fuerza-

-Pero mañana ya es jueves. Y luego viene el viernes y ya se acabó la semana-

-No me importa- Ursa se paró de golpe, haciendo que su inmensa mata de pelos volara con ella y cayera desordenada sobre su cara. A pesar de eso miró a Cástor seriamente a los ojos- no quiero que Therios piense que soy débil o que necesito descanso o algo así. Está muy preocupado por el asunto del Centro y yo tengo que ayudarlo con eso. Si cree que—

-No creo que nadie piense que eres débil- le dijo Cástor, igual de serio que ella.

-Bueno, tiene a Morgana a su lado…-

-Lo que le diga no importa, el profesor Dimber te conoce desde que naciste. Sabe que eres muy fuerte-

Ursa se quitó el pelo de la cara y lo miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Cástor?- preguntó, como si de verdad no se tratara de él.

Cástor asintió, con seriedad.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Therios?-

-No te asustes, Ursa, no pasa nada-

-Me estás mirando raro-

Cástor negó, esta vez riendo.

- ¿Qué…?-

-Te amo-

- ¿¡Qué!?- chilló Ursa, poniéndose de pié de inmediato- no, Cástor, si he dicho algo cuando estaba dormida… tú… tú y yo sabemos… no tienes por qué decirme eso. No tengas pena, en serio-

-No me has dicho nada-

-Sí, pero los dos sabemos que… bueno, todas las personas que estudiaron con nosotros saben que… pero está bien, no es una queja, no es que te esté presionando ni nada. Mira, Cástor te lo he dicho antes: no importa, yo he decidido sentirme así y lo haré hasta que… bueno, hasta que ya no lo haga. Hasta que no quiera. No tienes por qué hacerte responsable de mis sentimientos, además, somos buenos amigos, casi ya ni parece que me… que te…-

-Ursa, estoy hablando en serio-

-Si Therios ha…-

-Ursa-

-No puede ser…-

- ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque eres tú… y, esto es casi un statu quo-

- ¿Soy yo?-

-Cástor Altair no te atrevas a hacerme hablar en clichés. Ya basta. No es una broma graciosa-

-No es una broma- admitió Cástor, sonriendo aún más. El corazón le había empezado a latir cada vez con más fuerza.

-Te has cansado de buscar a Morgana…-

-Osa…-

-Nunca harías eso, ya sé, pero es que no se me ocurre… Cástor, soy yo, no me parezco a tus antiguas… mujeres. O sea, no me peino y me gusta volar de cabeza- la espiración de Ursa se entrecortaba, de lo nerviosa que se había puesto- no soy flaca como una varita y tengo marcas en el cuerpo, bien raras, cicatrices que me han salido por volar de cabeza, en lugares que… no importan ¿ves? Y hablo mucho y muy rápido cuando me pongo nerviosa o cuando me emociono o… siempre. Mucha gente me encuentra insoportable-

-Yo no. Ursa, no te voy a callar con un beso-

Ursa abrió la boca, ofendida.

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! ¡Es el cliché de los clichés!-

-Odiar los clichés es un cliché-

-Darte cuenta de que estás enamorada de la chica que está enamorada de ti desde siempre también-

-Que la chica se niegue, también-

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿por qué se te ha ocurrido decirme esto?-

-Porque es verdad-

-No puede ser verdad porque… porque… no pues. Las cosas empiezan desde abajo. Uno primero siente atracción por alguien… luego te gusta, luego quieres a esa persona y luego, al final, te enamoras-

-Já, que cuadrada-

-Así soy- refunfuñó Ursa- y lo que digo es verdad-

-Puede que sí. A ver: siempre he estado junto a ti, así que creo que siempre me has atraído un poquito. Me gustaste cuando empezamos a cuidar a Azul, nuestro hipogrifo-

-Hipohijo- corrigió Ursa, molesta.

Cástor aceptó, con una carcajada.

-Y creo que no me dejaste de gustar, sólo que, no sé, lo reprimía o algo así… era un chico idiota. Te he querido desde que somos niños. Y ya sé que me vas a decir que no de la misma manera, pero… es que Ursa, no me puedes pedir fechas. Siempre te he querido y en los últimos años… supongo que pensaba que estaba enamorado de Morgana por la costumbre, pero en verdad pasaba más tiempo contigo, buscaba estar más tiempo contigo-

-Porque soy la diversión hecha persona, pero—

-No sólo por eso. Estar contigo es libertad. Y… no sé Ursa, ¿qué quieres que te diga?-

-La verdad-

-Me muero por estar contigo-

Ursa se quedó quieta por unos segundos. Cástor también.

-Siempre he estado contigo- le respondió Ursa, simplemente- sólo que no te dabas cuenta-

-Me demoré-

-Mucho-

- ¿Demasiado?-

Ursa negó.

-No, no demasiado-

- ¿Entonces?-

- ¿Entonces qué?-

-Ursa…-

- ¡Ajá! Se cambiaron los papeles. Sufre-

-Lo de antes-

Cástor sonrió nervioso, pero se recompuso.

-Te amo, Ursa- le dijo, feliz.

-Te amo, Cástor- respondió ella, antes de correr hacia él.

…

Nunca fue más triste que los profesores no tuvieran deseos de ir al Descanso que después de esa confesión, porque si lo hubieran hecho, habrían sido testigos de una felicidad que iba más allá de las palabras.

Habrían visto a dos adultos vueltos niños, persiguiéndose para hacerse cosquillas o meterse pasto en partes incómodas de la ropa. Los habrían visto echados en el suelo, agarrados de las manos, mirando el cielo. Se habrían reído cuando Ursa, la niña del pelo despeinado, caía de los hombros de Cástor, el niño de la sonrisa encantadora, y se sumergía en el lago.

Si alguien se hubiera asomado, habría visto el primer beso de Ursa y Cástor, intenso, como los besos que esperan años para aparecer.

Si algún profesor se hubiera asomado, no habría interrumpido. Al contrario, habría sido invitado a compartir la felicidad de esos dos seres, que jamás estuvieron más felices.

Y cuando la semana de clases empezó, nadie tuvo que decir "Cástor y Usa se aman" para que todos lo supieran. No tuvieron que verlos caminando de la mano por los corredores o besándose al despedirse. Sólo tuvieron que verlos y ya. Así como cuando los mejores amigos del Oso Áter veían a Ursa sonreír y sabían que era muy hija de él, así, cuando todos veían a Ursa y a Cástor sonreír, sabían que eran muy de los dos.


	56. Ghana

Ghana

Ghana llegó con la primavera. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los pómulos pronunciados (por su reducción de obvia de cachetes) y la expresión más pacífica que Artemis jamás había visto. Al verla llegar con sus maletas a la sala común de Stormenhand, uno pensaba que acababa de volver de un viaje reparador, no de la suspensión, ni de la vergüenza y humillación que fuera su despedida. Pero no había miedo, rencor o rabia en el semblante de Ghana. Ni siquiera timidez. Volvía al lugar que siempre había sido su hogar. Tal vez por eso lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia Artemis y abrazarla tan fuerte que ella no pudo separarse…

-Perdona, no pude contenerme- le dijo Ghana, luego de separarse de ella- ¡ay Artemis! Siento que han pasado años desde que te vi por última vez. Te extrañé mucho- sonrió- ¡Qué cambiada te veo! Supe todo lo que pasó… y la verdad es que esperaba encontrarte en peor estado, pero estás como… libre-

Artemis asintió. Ghana había encontrado la palabra que ella buscaba para describir esa sensación poderosa que la acompañaba desde que despertaba hasta que se dormía: era libre.

No pudo hacer más que asentir, porque inmediatamente después la sala común se sacudió con un bramido de gozo absoluto, como si toda la alegría de un carnaval multitudinario se reuniera en una sola exclamación. Segundos después, Creixell se lanzó sobre su mejor amiga y ambas cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del abrazo. Artemis las vio desde su lugar, quieta y cautivada. Ghana y Creixell, aún en el piso, se abrazaban, reían, se despeinaban y se miraban a los ojos con emoción. Ninguna era capaz de hablar, ni bien lo intentaron se les trabó algo en la garganta y empezaron a llorar, felices, riendo a carcajadas, pero con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas gruesas y abundantes.

Artemis se contagió de su alegría, pero también sintió pena, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo, porque el chillido descomunal de Creixell despertó a la mayoría de Stormenhands y todos bajaron en sus pijamas y camisones a ver qué pasaba. Y cuando vieron a Ghana, se unieron a la algarabía. Era la Stormenhand que Regresaba, poco menos que una heroína. Artemis oyó a una chica de último año decir que sentía que acababa de regresar la normalidad a la escuela, porque aquella a la que Viper había querido someter, volvía con una sonrisa enorme y ganas de vencerlo.

Sobre eso no estaba muy segura. Lo más probable era que Ghana tomara su lugar en el grupo Anti-Viper, pero también que volviera a ser una Delegada, miembro del equipo de esgrima y la visitante más frecuente de la biblioteca. No iba a darle la cara a Viper, no iba a mirarlo a los ojos y a decirle "regresé" como fantaseaba esa chica de sétimo. Ghana era inteligente y mucho más calculadora de lo que la gente imaginaba, era casi seguro para Artemis que aprovecharía esa aura de paz con la que había llegado para cubrir pequeñas intervenciones Anti-Viper, pero, sobre todo, para recobrar su lugar en la historia diaria de la escuela. Alumna brillante, alumna que había aprendido la lección. Alumna que no era un peligro.

Todos, incluso aquellos que no la conocían (aunque era poco probable que alguien no conociera a Ghana), esperaron su turno para abrazarla, besarla, prestarle sus servicios y jurarle lealtad. Eso era muy Stormenhand. "Bienvenida, hermana, te estuvimos esperando", le decían y al hacerlo, mirándola a los ojos, le prometían que el siguiente favor que necesitara, se lo cumplirían.

- ¿Has venido a ser mi conciencia de nuevo?- le preguntó Ru, cuando llegó su turno.

-Tú no escuchas a tu conciencia- respondió Ghana, con una carcajada.

-Sí, pero igual me jode-

Y ambos amigos, entre carcajadas, se dieron un abrazo profundo, ante los aplausos y las lágrimas de Creixell, más radiante y más feliz que nunca.

Las demostraciones de afecto continuaron todo el día, durante el cual Ghana fue tan famosa como Saba. Artemis jamás vio a tantos de sus amigos llorando a la vez. Hasta los profesores la recibían con abrazos, besos y parabienes. Ursa Áter, ni bien vio a Ghana cruzar la puerta de su salón, corrió a abrazarla, la levantó por los aires y entre carcajadas e hipidos de llorona, le dijo que la había extrañado mucho. Artemis no podía creer la efusividad de los profesores, pero lo que de verdad la dejó quieta como una estatua fue el encuentro que hubo entre ella y Lupo Munin. Ni bien se vieron, en el comedor, a la hora del almuerzo, corrieron a abrazarse y ni bien se tocaron, empezaron a besarse.

-Empezaron a verse unos días antes de que la botaran – explicó Creixell a Marcus, Ru, Saba y Artemis, quienes no podían recoger sus mandíbulas del piso- y se escribieron y escribieron y escribieron durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en su país. Según Ghana, eso hizo la relación más fuerte. Sí, como lo oyen, relación. Son novios. Y no me siento para nada amenazada-

-Claro, si yo fuera uno de los Tres Grandes, también te metería miedo- comentó Marcus.

Los Tres Grandes: Lupo Munin, Alea Brown y Gerard Greenhouse. Los llamaban así desde que Artemis tuvo memorias en Goldenwand, cuando ellos apenas estaban en tercero. Al parecer, por lo que contaba todo el mundo, habían sido talentosos en extremo desde sus inicios en la esgrima. Y tenían la actitud que lo demostraba, eso a Artemis le constaba. Nadie podía mantenerle la mirada a Alea cuando discutía con intensidad, las masas se abrían para Lupo y Gerard Greenhouse, bueno, él era un dolor en el que culo que había decidido olvidar a Artemis (desde que ella le gritara, días atrás) y con eso, darle tranquilidad.

-No es eso. Lupo me da confianza. Además, Ghana me quiere más, diferente, digo-

-Ay del día en el que tus dos mejores amigos tengan novio-

-Marcus, no malogres el momento-

- ¿No se cansan?- preguntó Ru, haciendo a sus amigos a un lado y caminando decidido hacia una mesa. Ni bien se sentó, aplastó su cuchara contra la superficie con mucha fuerza y ante él apareció un tazón de sopa.

-Ya ves, lo pusiste de mal humor- le recriminó Creixell a Marcus.

-La culpa la tiene Ghana, por besarse con extraños-

Marcus y Creixell se pelearon durante todo el camino hacia Ru y a pesar de que llegaron a un consenso sobre la culpabilidad de la recién llegada, no podían dejar de volverse para mirarla abrazar y besar a su novio con pasión.

-Las cosas que trae la primavera- comentó Saba.

Él y Artemis se habían quedado atrás, parados en medio del comedor.

-No debería sorprenderte- respondió Artemis.

- A ti tampoco- devolvió su mejor amigo- digo, casi no he pasado tiempo con Hannah y ahora que…-

-No te entiendo-

-Como quieras, Artemis-

Y sin decir más, Saba se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

Artemis lo vio irse sin tener idea de lo que acababa de pasar, así como no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con Lupo y Ghana o Ru. Sacudió la cabeza. De pronto sintió que el mundo había dado un par de pasos sin tomarla en cuenta y, por lo tanto, se había quedado atrás en la historia.

¿Por qué su mejor amigo había actuado así de raro? ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas sobre Hanna? ¿A ella qué le importaba Hanna Marianne?

…

Esa tarde, cuando todos oían las historias de los viajes que Ghana había hecho al interior de su país en busca de paz, Saba apareció silencioso en la sala común, con un saquito de tela que despedía un olor a metros de distancia. Un olor dulce para Artemis.

Saba le tiró el saquito de aceitunas al regazo.

-¿Tregua?- le preguntó a Artemis- y mea culpa- agregó, sentándose a su lado, echándole un rápido vistazo al grupo que metros más allá se emocionaba con lo que contaba Ghana- he querido compensar a alguien por dejarlo de lado, dejando de lado a otra persona- admitió quedamente- parece que hemos encontrado un patrón-

-No estoy molesta contigo- admitió Artemis.

- ¿No?-

-No-

- ¿Resentida?-

-Léeme a discreción-

Y eso hizo su mejor amigo, mientras ella engullía las aceitunas una por una, captando trozos de las historias de Ghana.

-Fresca como una lechuga- dictaminó Saba con sorpresa y un poco de decepción.

-Libre- corrigió Artemis, con la boca llena.

Esa palabra que había dicho Ghana al llegar le había gustado mucho, sobre todo para describirse. Libre. Libre. Libre en tanto quisiera. Libre.

Libre de pararse de ahí y sentarse en el barandal de su balcón a comer aceitunas. Libre para estar sola, libre para echarse a correr en el pasto cerca al claro luego de la clase de esgrima (Greenhouse no le hablaba, es más, actuaba como si ella no existiera) y ver las estrellas aparecer una a una. Libre para ir a sus clases extracurriculares con Gamma sin que nadie le preguntara nada. Y, una vez que las cosas con Saba volvieron a la normalidad, fue libre de comer con él en el Claro, como solían hacer años atrás.

Ghana llegó con la primavera y con la primavera llegó lo que Artemis siempre quiso (y sólo cuando lo tuvo, lo supo): libertad. Ella y Saba en su escuela, tan desapercibidos como dos granitos de arena en la inmensidad de una playa.

Los siguientes días fueron los mejores que Artemis tuvo en mucho tiempo y no permitió que ni la cercanía de los finales o las cada vez más frecuentes demostraciones de poder de los Delegados y los Comandos disminuyeran su ánimo.

-No lo tomes a mal- le dijo Ghana una tarde, cuando caminaban a la clase de Latín- pero me hubiera encantado verte "popular" al menos una vez… aunque supongo que así estás mejor-

Artemis asintió.

-Y así será más fácil- susurró Ghana, con seguridad.

Artemis ni siquiera la miró, porque miraba su libertad corriéndose de ella como una sombra al medio día.

-Mi primera evaluación es mañana y quiero estar segura de que no pondré a nadie en aprietos- explicó Ghana, en susurros apurados.

-No-

-Vamos, Artemis-

-Saba puede hacerlo-

-Tú eres mejor que él-

- ¿Eso te dijo?-

-No he hablado con Saba. Pensé en hacerlo, pero luego te vi. Te pasaron cosas horribles antes de que llegara y ahora estás fresca como una lechuga-

"Porque era libre", pensó Artemis, mientras una sensación de desasosiego la empezaba a abrumar.

-Sé que no has perdonado- continuó Ghana- pero sí olvidado-

-Jamás he usado el encantamiento sobre mí-

-No quería ofenderte, perdón-

-Y no tengo a quién perdonar-

-A mí. Por lo que acabo de decir… no era mi intención sugerir que…-

-Ya, Ghana-

-Necesito que me perdones. Necesito que me ayudes, por favor-

- ¿Y así me dejarás tranquila?-

-Sí-

Un encantamiento y ya. Lo había hecho muchas veces. Un encantamiento y sería un grano de arena en la playa.

Artemis asintió con dificultad.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó.

-Ahora mismo-

- ¿Qué?-

-En el momento menos pensado. Sólo un toque con la varita como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero no quiero olvidar por qué estoy molesta con Viper, sólo quiero… sólo borra lo que nos compromete a todos- susurró Ghana. Y Artemis notó que tenía miedo, a pesar de que intentara ocultarlo- incluyendo el grupo en el que acabo de ocupar tu vacante- la miró con seriedad, hablaba de los estudiantes Anti Viper- ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿Es muy difícil? ¿Deberíamos esperar a estar a solas? Es que siento que si pienso ya no voy a querer hacerlo, pero si no olvido los pondré a todos en peligro. Lo supe desde que me botaron, tenía que olvidar, pero no me gusta olvidar, así que me obligué, todos los días que estuve en mi casa, por lo menos unos minutos repetía para mí misma "sé valiente, Ghana, tienes que hacerlo, sólo esta vez", hasta escribí unos cuadernos con notas para recordar, por si—

-_Obliviate_- dijo Artemis, pasando a su lado y apenas tocándole el costado con la punta de la varita.

Ghana tropezó y cayó aparatosamente al suelo. Ru y Marcus, que estaban unos cuantos metros atrás, corrieron a ayudarla, pero Creixell, en cambio, caminó derechito hacia Artemis.

-Gracias- le dijo, emocionada.

Saba se deslizó entre las dos.

-Entiendo- admitió Creixell, retirándose enseguida- Gracias-

Artemis y Saba apuraron el paso y le sacaron unos buenos metros de distancia a sus compañeros.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Saba.

Artemis negó.

-Odio ese encantamiento- susurró, con rabia.

-No tenías que hacerlo-

Artemis miró a Saba con las cejas levantadas, recordándole en esa mirada que él mismo le había dicho mil veces que debía prepararse para el momento en el que Ghana le pidiera que alterara su memoria, porque lo haría.

-Bueno, es el precio de la libertad- admitió su mejor amigo- a propósito, lo hiciste muy bien, hasta sin olor. ¿Has estado practicando?-

-Sí, no quería tener que repetirlo-

-Entonces te estabas preparando-

-Sabía que iba a…-

- ¡Salve, Saba! ¡Salve, Artemis!- saludó el profesor Bridge, que los esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa enorme, como siempre.

-Salve, docetus- respondieron los dos, al unísono.

Durante la clase, Artemis recibió una notita con la letra desordenada de Creixell, que decía "sé que no quieres saber más del asunto, pero todo funcionó mejor de lo esperado. Gracias". Concentrada aún en su traducción, Artemis guardó el papelito en el bolsillo de su falda y lo estrujó sin que nadie pudiera verlo. Sólo cuando se hizo pequeñito como un grano de arroz lo dejó de apretar y se tranquilizó.

…

- ¿Latín?-

-Aprobad con honores. No tendría que dar el examen final-

- ¿Pociones?-

-Aprobada en todo, hasta ahora-

- ¿Artes Oscuras?-

-Mediocre-

-Adivinación-

-Si no saco más de 13, desapruebo-

- ¿Poderes Ocultos?-

-Muy aprobada-

- ¿Ya lo controlas a la perfección?-

Artemis asintió. Con el tiempo que tenía en esos días, más el buen humor, había podido practicar toda la magia que quería y una de las cosas en las que más se estaba esforzando era en controlar su Pandorus, el encantamiento que quitaba toda la atención de sus hombros. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a usarlo en público, un miedo en las tripas se lo impedía.

- ¿La nueva pirueta de esgrima?-

-Bien-

Mejor que bien. En su primera sesión de práctica con el profesor Pólux, Artemis descubrió que, tanto Encantamientos Ocultos como sus entrenamientos con la gárgola Gamma la habían preparado para ese momento.

Espada y varita en mano. Concentración. Fuerza. Concentración de la fuerza en ambos elementos. Equilibrio.

Para su quinta sesión (tenía dos a la semana) ya casi podía pasar un minuto con la espada unida a la varita, convocando aquel viento que le aceleraba el corazón y la llenaba de energía. El profesor Pólux no ocultaba su emoción, que crecía clase tras clase.

-Bueno, Encantamientos vas a aprobar- sentenció el profesor Gamma.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, en dos carpetas de su salón/despacho, donde acostumbraban reunirse para entrenar.

-Ahora- continuó Gamma con pesar- la gran pregunta es: ¿Qué te han hecho las Transformaciones para que les niegues un espacio en tu cerebro? Si promediamos tus notas de práctica con un, digamos, 11, que probablemente sacarás en el trabajo escrito, necesitarías sacarte 21 para aprobar el curso y como tú y yo sabemos la nota máxima es 20. Y como tú y yo sabemos, ni el gran dios de las Transformaciones saca más de 18 conmigo-

-No voy a sacar 11- respondió Artemis, con tranquilidad.

-No te atrevas a mentirme-

-En serio, profesor-

- ¿18?-

-No me pida más de lo que puedo dar-

Gamma sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Entiendes por qué es importante que no desapruebes el curso este año, no?-

-Sí, tengo que justificar mis asesorías con usted-

El asentimiento vago del profesor Gamma hizo que a Artemis se le achicaran las tripas con el mismo desasosiego que sintió cuando Ghana le pidió que la hiciera olvidar. Veía a la gárgola mirarla y sabía que había algo más. Algo que ya había escuchado antes, algo de lo que se sacudía con todo el esfuerzo posible cada mañana.

- ¿Usted también sabe?- preguntó Artemis, bajito.

Lo que Greenhouse le había dicho. Lo que Tonda había confirmado.

Gamma la miró con sorpresa, pero, ante la tranquilidad aparente de Artemis sonrió. Y asintió.

-Ustedes no podrán escapar de Viper, pero Viper no puede escapar de la Trinidad. Detesto decirlo, Artemis, pero después de ese espectáculo de los Sobres Blancos, debemos ser más cuidadosos-

- ¿Debemos?-

-En plural-

- ¿O sea que Viper no sabe que usted tiene algo como lo mío…?-

-No. Pero me da lo mismo si se entera. Dije _debemos_ porque, aunque no quieras, eres mi responsabilidad, Artemis-

-No quiero ser una carga-

-Y yo no quiero cargar con nadie, así que a partir de ahora entrenaremos la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad, estudiarás-

- ¿No _estudiaremos_?-

-Y ese chiste te costó un examen en la próxima sesión. Ahora, ponte de pié y empieza a concentrarte, quiero todas las carpetas acomodadas a los lados, en cuatro movimientos como máximo-

Artemis saltó de su carpeta y sonrió, mientras sentía cómo las hormigas, que ella ya podía controlar, recorrían su cuerpo.

…

-Todo es como antes, papá- dijo Artemis, acostada en la hierba, mirando al cielo- no soy nadie otra vez. No hay conspiraciones ni peleas por celos ni nada. Me obligaron a hacer algo que no quería, pero fue un buen intercambio-

Sirius le sonrió.

Harry, acostado a su otro flanco, también.


	57. Finales

Finales

Las ojeras de Creixell, el mal humor de Ru, los amigos invisibles de Ghana. Los ataques de pánico de Marcus, la relación estrecha entre Lila Elmira y la biblioteca. La capucha eterna sobre la cabeza de Saba (para que sus admiradoras dejaran de molestarlo mientras intentaba estudiar). La mata que Artemis tenía en lugar de cabello, las ampollas en los dedos de Hada, el llanto de Kitty, la histeria de Sean, la negación de Otto y el silencio sepulcral de Joshua eran las pistas que dejaban los Stormenhand para notar la importancia de la evaluación que tenían por delante: eran estudiantes de 4to año y los exámenes que estaban a punto de tomar definirían los cursos a los que podrían inscribirse el año siguiente.

"En 5to empieza lo bueno" decían los mayores, porque era recién entonces donde los estudiantes empezaban a especializarse en aquello que les importaba y para lo que se suponía que eran buenos. Los cursos básicos eran dejados de lado para abrirles camino a asignaturas más complejas, que combinaban disciplinas, saberes y habilidades. Por ejemplo, aquellos que querían continuar estudiando Encantamientos Ocultos debían sacar más de 15 (las notas iban del 0 al 20) en Latín, Encantamientos y, por lo menos, 12 en Transformaciones. Y por supuesto una excelente nota en Encantamientos Ocultos.

-Sean, apestas- susurró Creixell.

Los alumnos de 4to de Stormenhand se habían hecho un grupito compacto ante la puerta del salón de la primera evaluación. Ninguno desayunó, se bañó o durmió. Algunos, incluso, llevaban las pijamas bajo el uniforme.

-Bañarme es un lujo que no me puedo permitir-

Por el olor que despedía, Artemis calculaba que no lo había hecho hacía por lo menos una semana.

- ¿Qué cursos eran para Defensa Avanzada 1?- preguntó Otto.

-Artes Oscuras y Defensa, Encantamientos y Transformaciones- recitó de memoria Marcus, la biblioteca andante- y como extras: Esgrima, Latín y Vuelo-

- ¡Pero yo no llevo esgrima!- lloriqueó Greg Easthouse.

-Son extras, baboso, extras-

-Como una ventaja- explicó Ghana, interrumpiendo la conversación con su amigo imaginario (el libro de textos de Encantamientos Ocultos).

-Una ventaja injusta- protestó Greg Easthouse.

- ¡Cállense maldita sea, me voy a olvidar lo que acabo de memorizar!- explotó Joshua.

-Voy a vomitar- anunció Kitty.

-Cúrate- espetó Ru.

-No se puede usar magia antes de los exámenes-

-Sh- Saba los calló a todos- viene alguien-

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Buenos días, alumnos- retumbó una voz antaño amistosa, pero en ese momento tan temible como las profundidades del Lago de Stormenhand.

-Buenos días, profesor Dimber- respondieron todos, a coro, apretándose entre ellos para compactarse aún más.

-Pasen, pasen, la primera parte del examen será escrito-

…

Al final de la primera semana, la Sala Común de Stormenhand parecía un campo de batalla, por aquí y por allá cuerpos pertenecientes a estudiantes que una vez tuvieron una razón para vivir más allá de los finales. Tinteros rotos que chorreaban sangre de todos los colores, pergaminos regados y unos cuantos sobrevivientes deambulando por ahí, ya sea curando a los heridos o aprovechándose de las pequeñas ganancias de guerra.

- ¡Esa es mi pluma de la suerte!- chilló Greg Easthouse.

Artemis se despertó de un sacudón. Se había quedado dormida ni bien llegó del examen de Transformaciones, en el primer lugar disponible que había encontrado: la espalda de Ru.

-Perdón- dijo, separándose con agilidad.

-No te preocupes- respondió Ru, con el mismo apuro somnoliento- ah… ¿tuviste un buen examen? Transformaciones es tu pata coja, ¿no?-

Artemis asintió.

Ru no supo qué hacer con eso.

-Entonces- agregó, incómodo- buen examen-

-Sí-

Y, por primera vez, no mentía. Artemis había dominado ese examen como quien domina un boggart debilitado. Claro, no esperaba conseguir una nota perfecta, pero un mediocre 14 arreglaría su vida y le daría brillo a su futuro. Y, a juzgar por la mirada casi orgullosa de Gamma durante el examen práctico, casi podía jurar que lo había conseguido.

-No… no… no tiene escamas, mire…-

A los pies de Ru y abrigado por decenas de capas tiradas descuidadamente, estaba Marcus, soñando aún con el examen.

-Estas no son argollas, son agallas- le susurró Creixell maliciosamente, reptando hacia él. Imitaba la voz profunda y aterradora que Gamma siempre ponía cuando corregía los trabajos de sus alumnos- agallas-

-No seas tan hija de puta- le dijo Ru- Marcus tuvo un examen horrible-

-Es que se me seca el cerebro- gimió Creixell, dando vueltas por el piso- hay demasiado conocimiento y muy poca diversión… además, este chupamedias- golpeó a Marcus en la cabeza- lo tiene merecido. Mandarse a transformar pececitos dorados en collares de oro. Ja. Eso ni en sexto se hace. ¡Au!- chilló.

Marcus acababa de patearle torpemente el estómago, evidentemente el manazo de Creixell lo había despertado. Se puso boca arriba, somnoliento, miró a su mejor amigo y suspiró.

-Debí haber transformado a Creixell en un montón de pergaminos- opinó- así al menos nos habría servido de algo. ¡Au!-

Creixell le devolvió la patada y los dos empezaron a pelearse en la velocidad más lenta y pausada que Artemis había visto en su vida.

-Deja de presumir falsas aptitudes- dijo Creixell.

-Deja de envidiarme, soy el mejor en Transformaciones- respondió Ru.

-No, la mejor es Ghana-

-No, Marcus es mejor que yo- admitió Ghana, sentada en el mueble largo que estaba frente a ellos. Era una de las pocas sobrevivientes y cuidaba de un muy pálido Saba, echado sobre su regazo, con una tela cubriéndole los ojos.

- ¡MI PLUMA!-

Todos se estremecieron ante el nuevo chillido de Greg Easthouse.

- ¿¡Quién mierda chilla tanto!?- gruñó Creixell, esquivando un golpe lento de Marcus y asomándose desde las bajuras.

-Joshua ha tomado mi pluma de la suerte y no me la quiere devolver- acusó Greg Easthouse, señalando a Joshua.

- ¡No nos importa!- comentó un chico de sexto, tirado en el piso, tratando de dormir- ¡cállate!-

- ¿A quién estás callando, Timotheous?-

Desde el camino que llevaba a las habitaciones, apareció Apple Easthouse, el hermano mayor de Greg, grandulón y amenazante como Artemis nunca lo había visto. Tras él estaba su inseparable Bluesmith, el último rezago de lo que fuera su antigua pandilla, ya que Hank Ferry había sido expulsado a principios de año (sin ceremonias ni sobres blancos) y el otro grandote al que Artemis jamás le tuvo el suficiente aprecio como para recordar su nombre o su cara, ya había terminado la escuela.

-A tu hermano- respondió Timotheous White, un Stormenhand de sétimo "grande y guapo como un dios griego" en palabras de Hada- todos nos estamos muriendo de cansancio y no se le ocurre nada mejor que llorar por su pluma-

-Apple, Joshua me ha quitado mi pluma favorita, la que me trajo papá de Egipto. Me la robó cuando estaba durmiendo y dice que no fue, pero yo lo he visto-

- ¿Es verdad?- preguntó Apple Easthouse, haciéndose paso entre los cadáveres para llegar hacia Joshua, quien, de pronto, había perdido el color de las mejillas.

-Ahorita se mea- comentó Creixell, bajito.

-Ya déjalo Easthouse- insistió Thimotheous White.

-No estoy hacienda nada- dijo lentamente Apple Easthouse, aumentando la tensión con cada paso que daba. De pronto, los cadáveres y los heridos se levantaban incómodos y Artemis sabía que ensayaban una retirada. A ningún Stormenhand le gustaba pelear cansado, pero si se le obligaba, lo hacía con mucha más furia que en un estado normal. Y, si lo pensaba bien, las peleas más terribles que había tenido que soportar la Fortaleza habían sido en la sala común y durante épocas de examen.

-Ese tipo es un matón- bufó Ru, sin preocuparse por hablar bajo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Apple Easthouse se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

Todos terminaron de incorporarse y algunos de los estudiantes ya empezaban a salir.

-Que eres un matón-

Apple Easthouse sonrió.

-A ver, ya, todos necesitamos descansar, mañana algunos tienen examen de Vuelo y… no me obliguen a usar La Llamada-

La voz de autoridad que se alzó no fue la de Alea o la de Greenhouse, ni la de la recientemente idealizada Ghana, sino de Lila Elmira, quien, temblando como una gelatina, ya tenía la varita de camino a su garganta, dispuesta a usar el encantamiento de La Llamada para convocar a Morgana Gabrián.

Artemis la miró atónita. Igual que todos en la sala.

-Joshua, ya déjate de joder y devuélvele la pluma a Greg- dijo Ru, superando a penas la sorpresa.

Joshua, a regañadientes poco obvios (por la presencia de Apple) le devolvió su pluma a Greg.

-Y tú, no tienes que chillar por cada cosa que te pase, ni llamar a tu hermanote- continuó Ru, poniéndose de pié.

-Cuidado, reyezuelo- le espetó Apple Easthouse- no excedas tus capacidades.

-Está buscando pelea- le susurró Artemis, tomándolo del brazo

- ¡Lo voy a hacer! ¡Lo juro!- amenazó Lila Elmira, pegándose la varita a la garganta.

Ru se sentó al lado de Artemis, sin mirar a nadie. Apple Easthouse fue hacia su hermano, se lo llevó y la tensión se disipó ni bien desaparecieron por la puerta principal. Los durmientes volvieron a buscar el sueño, Creixell y Marcus siguieron pateándose flojamente y, por primera vez en semanas, Ru miró a Artemis a los ojos.

-Gracias- le dijo, tímidamente- siempre he querido darle un par de…- resopló- "reyezuelo"- masculló.

-Apple Easthouse jode por diversión, no dejes que te gane- respondió Artemis, seriamente- tampoco tienes que vengarme-

Lo dijo con calma, porque sabía bien de dónde nacía el odio que Ru sentía hacia el hermano mayor de Greg. Sabía que había empezado a querer golpearlo desde la noche en la que ella le confesó que habían sido él y sus amigos quienes la atacaron en el Bosque y la mandaron a la enfermería, sólo por gritarle a su hermano menor en clase. Artemis aún recordaba los puñitos de Ru haciéndose pequeños y sus ojos incrédulos ante tanta injusticia. Porque había sido eso. La injusticia. Ni siquiera eran amigos en ese entonces, pero desde pequeño Ru había tenido el corazón muy noble y un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Era algo que le gustaba de él, algo que probablemente hubiera calentado su pecho y le habría dirigido la mano hacia la suya, pero desde hacía un tiempo sólo sentía una especie de vacío dentro de ella. El mismo vacío que le decía que toda esa caballerosidad era innecesaria. Igual que quedarse ahí, sentada, junto a él, cuando podía ir al gimnasio a entrenar con el profesor Pólux, después de todo, no sólo tenía examen de Vuelo el sábado, sino también esgrima y ella había elegido ser evaluada en la Doble Especialización.

Se paró y salió.

…

La mañana del sábado, brillante y cálida, era perfecta para un examen de Vuelo. Los chicos de 4to salieron de la Fortaleza, emocionados porque iban a volar a través del Bosque, a máxima velocidad, sorteando ramas y criaturas mágicas, tal y como lo había descrito el profesor Cástor. Pero cuando llegaron al claro encontraron un armatoste gigantesco, lleno de obstáculos que emulaban las ramas altas, bajas, chuecas y más peligrosas del Bosque. Una estructura masiva que iba del suelo hasta más allá de donde podían ver levantando las cabezas.

- ¿Y esto?- preguntó Marcus.

-Será un calentamiento…- supuso Creixell.

- ¿Calentamiento? Jamás voy a poder cruzar esto de un lado al otro. ¿Ya vieron? Hay púas y cosas que se mueven como péndulos y…-

-Ya, no seas llorona, Kitty-

-Cuidado, Sean, Lila puede usar La Llamada- bromeó Otto.

Marcus lo palmeó en la cabeza.

-No te burles de cosas serias-

Otto no dijo nada más, ni Marcus, o cualquiera de los 13 nerviosos Stormenhand que acababan de ser testigos de la primera vez que alguien defendía a Lila Elmira.

Saba miró a Artemis con una sonrisita, pero sólo por un segundo, porque al siguiente el profesor Cástor apareció a la velocidad de un cometa y junto a él llegó Ursa Ater, su flamante novia.

-Esto no pinta bien- comentó Greg.

-Ay, pero se les ve tan lindos juntos- rebatió Ghana, con un suspiro que Creixell y Hada compartieron.

-Están hechos el uno para el—

- ¡PROFESOR!- exasperado, Otto habló sobre Hada y distrajo al profesor Altair.

Artemis lo habría vuelto a golpear en la cabeza: la visión de los profesores juntos era una de las cosas más reconfortantes de esos días en la escuela… y a uno nunca se le quitaban las ganas de verlos juntos, sólo conversando, hablando, mirándose, riendo entre ellos. La primera vez que los vio y que supo que por fin estaban juntos, Artemis corrió a contárselo a Saba y los dos saltaron de la felicidad, porque, durante años los habían visto y sabían. Sabían que se querían. Sabían que no sólo eran amigos, Artemis lo notó desde el principio, desde la primera vez que espiaron un recuerdo en el Pensadero: la pequeña profesora Ater no era simplemente la mejor amiga del profesor Cástor. Ella temblaba cuando lo veía, se le iluminaban los ojos y se le secaban las lágrimas cada vez que él la reconfortaba.

-Nunca fue su mejor amiga- le dijo una noche a Saba- siempre lo quiso de otra forma-

-Los mejores amigos pueden quererse de otra forma- le contestó el elfo.

-No. Los mejores amigos se aman como hermanos- sentenció Artemis, convencida- como nosotros-

Por alguna razón ese comentario molestó a su mejor amigo, pero brevemente, porque al día siguiente volvió a hablarle con normalidad y en ese momento, cuando estaban frente a los profesores Cástor y Ursa, la sostenía de los hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa Otto?- preguntó el profesor Cástor, con una sonrisa brillante.

- ¿No íbamos a hacer el examen en el Bosque?-

-Sí, pero ya no. Quiero observarlos durante todo el recorrido y eso no va a ser posible si recorren el bosque, así que les armé un regalito- señaló la gran pista de obstáculos- la idea es la misma- sacudió la varita y unas enredaderas brotaron del pasto, pequeñas hojitas a penas que se hicieron grandes y aún más grandes- cuidado con estas, atacan- ¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere ir primero?-

Saba levantó la mano. El profesor Cástor lo miró con orgullo, no era ningún secreto que Saba era su adoración.

- ¡Muy bien, Saba! Concentrado, listo, ¡ve!-

Saba se trepó a su escoba y cruzó el campo como una saeta, esquivando, girando, subiendo y bajando cuando debía. El profesor Cástor y la profesora Ursa no ocultaron su emoción y se unieron a los vitores de los chicos de cuarto y hasta casi se unen a los golpes cariñosos que recibió el elfo al final del examen.

…

- ¡Vino la rama y fzzzz!, como un rayo! Merlín, nunca pensé que podía volar tan rápido- comentó Marcus.

Al final del examen, el profesor Cástor los reunió a todos en el gimnasio, para felicitarlos y darles algunas delicias y refrescos para que pudieran reponer sus energías.

- ¡Y eso que la rama casi te atrapa el pié!- comentó Creixell, emocionada, el examen de Vuelo había sido tan entretenido como un mundial de quidditch- Artemis y yo chillamos del susto ¿no, Artemis?-

Artemis asintió.

- ¡Uy! ¿Y la caída libre de Artemis?- recordó Marcus- ¡Ja! Yo pensé que eras bruja muerta…-

-Pero pfffff, se agarró de su escoba-

-A centímetros del suelo-

-Se elevó, se elevó y se soltó ¡Y luego se agarró!- recapituló Creixell- ¿dónde aprendiste a no tener miedo? ¡Qué brutal!-

Artemis sólo se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó la sonrisa orgullosa de Ursa Ater, después de todo ella había sido quien le había enseñado a no tener miedo a la caída.

-Lo que aún no me queda claro- admitió Creixell en medio del jolgorio- es la función de la profesora Ater en todo esto. No puede haber venido sólo porque es la novia del profesor Cástor, sino tendríamos a Gabrián en los finales de Wingolf Jr.-

-Es por el centro- respondió Ghana, tranquilamente- ha estado un poco… desbordado, a raíz de la enfermedad de la profesora Ater-

- ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Creixell, preocupada.

-Su cuerpo no termina de acostumbrarse a los poderes del Centro, entonces se enferma-

-Como si recibiera una sobredosis de poder- dijo Ru.

-Exacto. Por eso el bosque ha estado movido en los últimos días: el poder del Centro se desborda un poco y las criaturas responden a eso. No es grave ni es secreto, suele pasar en la escuela, por eso la profesora estaba aquí, para prevenir-

- ¿Prevenir qué?- preguntó Creixell, notoriamente confundida.

-Cualquier reacción del Centro- explicó Ghana con tranquilidad- ya sea como el Centro mismo o como, no sé, un grupo de criaturas mágicas viniendo hacia nosotros-

-Como las Lámpades que nos atacaron hace tiempo-

-Exacto-

- ¿Y esto se habla libremente entre delegados?- preguntó Ru, extrañado.

Ghana asintió.

-No es secreto- repitió- hace unos días nosotros y Los Comandos recibimos una charla sobre lo que tendríamos que hacer si veíamos a una criatura del Bosque atacando o persiguiendo a un alumno. Por eso escoltamos a los chicos de primero y segundo a la Fortaleza cuando sus exámenes acaban tarde-

- ¿Comandos y Delegados trabajando juntos?-

-Pero no revueltos, aunque últimamente todos piensan que somos la misma cosa-

…

Artemis tomó una bocanada de aire, torpe pero limpia, y se quedó con la boca abierta y los dientes de adelante sobresaliendo ligeramente de los labios superiores. La mejor semana del mundo acababa de terminar y, por primera vez, sentía que ella había tenido que ver en todo lo que había pasado. No malas suertes, no hechos fortuitos, ni siquiera condiciones de su cuerpo que no había pedido. Nada.

La última semana de finales había terminado y ella era libre. Y feliz.

Adentro se celebraba el Banquete de Fin de Año, una fiesta lujosísima llena de manjares impensables para el paladar humano, de música y olores suaves y acogedores que reunían a profesores y alumnos, mezclados entre todos (no habían sillas grandes en el Banquete de Fin de Año, ni taburetes), para recordar, felicitar o incluso bromear entre ellos. Era una de las fiestas favoritas de Artemis porque todos se trataban como una gran familia.

Hasta Delegados y Comandos habían hecho las paces por ese día.

Había bailado con todos: con su mejor amigo la primera pieza, un vals… que a Saba le salía muy bien y que a ella sólo le salía bien cuando lo bailaba con Saba, con Creixell y con Ghana una especie de rock sin nombre que pusieron antes de la cena y había hecho el tonto con Marcus con una de esas canciones pegajosas que sólo tenían un paso. Reía como nunca, con gente con la que no había reído todo el año. Tonda le llevó una copa de jugo de cereza y le dijo que se veía muy bien en ese vestido y Dan Bryce le hizo cosquillitas para llamar su atención y abrazarla con amor fraterno. Alea la tuvo del brazo casi media hora mientras ella y Lupo discutían sobre quién sería mejor sucesor de Greenhouse, si Artemis o Artemis. El profesor Gamma también la invitó a bailar y fueron una de las parejas más tiesas del glorioso vals vienés, pero también fueron de lo más felices, comentando sus logros en voz baja y celebrando mediocridades en su propio idioma.

Era una fiesta enorme, en familia, y su corazón no daba más de la felicidad.

Aunque no le gustaba eso de usar vestido.

Volvió a respirar profundamente.

- ¿Problemas adentro?- preguntó una voz animada.

Artemis se volvió con una sonrisa y negó. La profesora Ater estaba parada detrás de ella, hermosa en su vestido negro de gala. Se había pasado toda la noche bailando alegremente con el profesor Cástor y con cuanto alumno se cruzara en su camino.

-Aire- respondió Artemis, simplemente. Porque de pronto, mientras hacía el trencito con los profesores Altair, Ghana y Alea, sintió una picazón en los pies y el pecho se le cerró de angustia. No porque se sintiera mal, sino porque… quería gritar. Porque quería reírse frente a una cara inmensa que pudiera con toda su felicidad y decirles a las estrellas, que eran su papá y su tío, que pronto estaría con ellos.

-Bueno, cuando hayas tomado suficiente aire, ven a buscarme, ya va a ser la medianoche y no hemos bailado una sola pieza-

Artemis y la profesora Ater sonrieron.

-Estoy esperando el vals vienés, de nuevo- bromeó Artemis.

-Qué bonito es escucharte bromear, Artemis- confesó la profesora Ater, de la nada, con sus ojos enormes de niña llenos de lágrimas- ay, el vino me pone sentimental. Ha sido un año muy difícil para ti, Artemis y no quiero hablarte más de eso, sólo quiero decirte que lo has superado como una campeona-

Así se sentía.

-Lo mismo para usted, profesora- dijo.

Y sin más, Ursa Ater la abrazó tan fuerte que por un segundo Artemis pensó que rompería las costuras de su vestido de gala. Pero no lo hizo. La soltó con suavidad, le despeinó el cabello y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Vas a ser una bruja excepcional. Ya no puedo esperar para ver eso, pelearía con Gabriel por ti, pero creo que él será un mejor tutor personal-

Artemis sonrió. En sétimo los alumnos escogían tutores personales, o los profesores los escogían a ellos, con los que trabajaban todo el año de manera intensiva. Cada profesor tenía un método y los alumnos iban conociéndolos con los años. Marcus, por ejemplo, había decidido que quería al profesor Bridge como tutor, porque se centraba mucho más en la teoría y la investigación; hacía que sus tutoriados le entregaran ensayos cada dos semanas, con temas nuevos e interesantes. Saba, por otro lado, sabía que el profesor Dimber sería su tutor. Y también el de Ru. Ambos habían recibido el guiño del director el día que controlaron sus Encantamientos Ocultos. Artemis no lo había pensado hasta entonces (claro que cuando era niña soñaba con horas interminables de tutoría en esgrima con Pólux Altair), pero la profesora Ater lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que ella misma lo aceptó sin problemas. Por lo general, nadie escogía a la gárgola Gamma, porque era muy duro con sus tutoriados, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado… y le gustaba. Sí, quería que Gamma fuera su tutor y se lo pediría esa noche.

Algo crujió detrás de ellas.

-Regresa a la fiesta, Artemis- dijo la profesora Ater, tranquilamente.

Artemis negó y se paró junto a ella, olfateando el ambiente. El aire se había enrarecido, ya no era el limpio y fresco que había tomado bocanada tras bocanada hacía unos minutos.

-Viene del Bosque- dijo Artemis, en un susurro.

-Debe ser alguna criatura, nos encontramos adentro, voy a ver-

-Voy con usted-

-Artemis…-

Pero Artemis ya tenía la capucha puesta encima, y la varita fuera. En realidad, estaba deseando que fuera una Lámpade (o dos) para poner en práctica su _patronus, _que de seguro saldría fuerte como un roble.

Empezó a trotar por el pasto con la profesora Ursa al lado, sin miedo, casi parecían estar jugando a las escondidas, cuando fue dándose cuenta de que había algo raro ahí. Algo más raro que el aire que llegaba desde el bosque.

- ¡AUGH!-

De pronto, sintió que le arrancaban la piel del brazo izquierdo en carne viva y cayó al suelo, sin tiempo para gritar o retorcerse. Se le nublaron los ojos del dolor, todo, todo desapareció a su alrededor, incluso ella desapareció y no fue más que el dolor penetrante de su brazo..

De ese brazo.

Justo bajo la venda.

- ¿Artemis?-

La profesora Ater se dio cuenta de que Artemis no iba a su lado muchos metros más allá y empezó a correr en su dirección, pero Artemis rodó en el piso en dirección opuesta, no quería que se le acercara, ni que…

- ¡AUGH!-

Ese dolor, ese dolor. ¿Qué significaba ese dolor? Siempre había tenido limpia la marca, sus vendas no apretaban y los guantes que llevaba esa noche cubrían perfectamente… se mordió el labio lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de ganar fuerzas para incorporarse y cuando empezó a hacerlo, sintió que alguien la agarraba de la cintura, con fuerza. La profesora Ater era más rápida de lo que esperaba… y tenía las manos más gruesas y ásperas…

Artemis se sacudió y una nueva oleada de dolor le quitó todo el equilibrio, pero pudo mantenerse en pié y ver lo que hubiera preferido no ver en toda su vida.

El Subdirector Viper estaba ahí, frente a ella, aún con los brazos marcando la forma de su cintura, pero tenía todo el cuerpo quieto, como petrificado y lo único que se movía eran sus ojos. Sus dos ojos que en realidad eran miles y miraban mucho más allá que cualquier ojo humano o brujo. Sus ojos siempre presentes. Los ojos agrandados de la sorpresa que no podía ocultar, porque mientras él resolvía la historia del brazo de Artemis en su cabeza, ella veía uno a uno los capítulos que pasaban por ahí. Y en el último, en la mirada más aterradora que jamás había visto en su vida, leyó que tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaba.

Y recordó.

Y recordaron.

-Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco- susurró Viper- el año en el que entraste sentí una pequeña alimaña aquí adentro-

-Usted-

El hombre que la había asustado en su primer día de clase, el hombre que le hablaba de una venda y una marca. Viper.

-Y tú. Debí mandarte a investigar desde ese show de los Sobres Blancos. Manejar un encantamiento protector así… Black, Black, Black. No tenemos mucho tiempo-

- ¿Artemis?- llamó la profesora Áter- hay unas Lámpades saliendo del Bosque, voy a-

- ¿Usted me está haciendo esto?- preguntó Artemis, sin tener idea de qué más preguntar.

-No, no, no. Nos están haciendo esto, alguien más. Nos están llamando. Me pregunto qué dirá el Señor Oscuro cuando le presente a su más joven seguidora-

- ¿Señor Oscuro?-

- ¿Artemis?- llamó la profesora Ater, cada vez más alto.

-Está llamando, tenemos que irnos- Viper estiró su varita, pero Artemis, en un movimiento que salió desde el centro de su cuerpo, retrajo el encantamiento e hizo que Viper tropezara- dos mortífagos en Goldenwand- Viper sonrió- ¡Vamos!-

- ¡No!- chilló Artemis.

- ¡A la fuerza!-

- ¡Vega!- gritó la profesora Ater- ¡Vega, baja la varita, es Artemis!-

-Vamos, pequeña caja de Pandora, nos están esperando, ¿sientes?-

El ardor en el brazo, las lágrimas. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, había bailado con el profesor Dimber y con el Profesor Pólux a la vez, los tres se reían y se turnaban para girarse…

- ¡VEGA, BAJA LA VARITA!- advirtió la profesora Ater.

-Profesora, no se acerque- rogó Artemis, en un chillido casi animal. La noche era oscura como el Lago de Stormenhand, pero los ojos de Viper eran claros, como sus intenciones.

-Pequeña caja de Pandora- decía Viper, mientras miraba a Artemis, quien torpemente había sacado su varita y su espada- ¿me vas a atacar con eso? ¿crees que puedes atacarme con eso?-

Le lanzó un encantamiento, pero Artemis lo estaba esperando, así que lo detuvo con la espada.

- ¡VEGA VIPER ESTÁ ATACANDO A UN ALUMNO!- gritó la profesora Ater, dando la voz de alarma.

-Profesora Ater, atrás mío- dijo Artemis, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tenemos que irnos, Pandora- le dijo Viper- no creas que te voy a dejar atrás-

- ¿Artemis?-

-Iremos- aceptó Artemis- iremos-

Era lo único que podía hacer, Viper era transparente como el aire, casi podía oír sus intenciones. No la podía dejar atrás porque lo delataría. No podía dejar a nadie atrás.

-Pero primero…-

-No, no, no… iremos, nadie sabrá, por favor- rogó- profesora Ater, corra, por favor-

-Hazte a un lado, Pandora-

- ¡No!-

- ¡_Crucio Infinitem!-_

Artemis abrazó a la profesora Ater tan fuerte como pudo, pero ella fue más rápida. Más rápida que los vientos en invierno, más rápida que los segundos que pasaron antes de que Ru la besara por primera vez. Artemis pensó que el encantamiento le había dado de lleno en la espalda, pero la profesora había danzado con ella. La giró.

Había sido una noche hermosa. La más feliz que había tenido en todo el año y todo gracias a ella misma, sin suertes ni chanzas, ni condiciones de su cuerpo, nada, ella misma se había procurado el mejor fin de finales de su vida. Y bailó. Con Saba, el primer baile, un vals elegante que a su mejor amigo se le daba de maravilla. Bromeó con Marcus y tiró palitos de mayonesa a las amigas de Hanna Marianne con Creixell. La abrazaron Lupo y Alea. Y la profesora Ater, que fue a buscarla. Le dijo que ya quería verla convertida en una bruja impresionante.

Un grito rompió el silencio.

Artemis estaba en suelo, echada al lado de la profesora Ater, fundidas las dos en un abrazo fraternal. Sentía un dolor inhumano en el brazo de la cicatriz, pero uno más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, en el centro del pecho, que se acrecentaba conforme los ojos de la profesora se hacían más y más chiquitos.

- ¿Estás… bien?- preguntó la profesora Ater- estuve… muy… asustada… de que… te pasara… hay Lámpades detrás de nosotros-

-Sh… profesora, no diga nada-

- ¡URSA! ¡ARTEMIS!-

- ¿Cástor?- preguntó la profesora Ater, sonriendo- Cástor…- empezó a llorar.

-Es mi culpa, profesora, yo… tengo una marca en el brazo, soy como él y me quería llevar a…-

-No iba a permitir…-

- ¡URSA!-

-Perdón, profesora Ater- Artemis la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estuve… muy asustada… hay Lámpades… atrás de nosotras-

…

Las encontraron abrazadas, apenas unos segundos después. El cuerpo inerte de Ursa estaba siendo acunado por el inconsciente de Artemis, con tanta fuerza que casi no pudieron separarlas.


	58. El día más largo

El día más largo

Las luces estaban encendidas, lo habían estado durante horas, por eso no sabía qué momento del día era. Tal vez sólo hubieran pasado minutos y seguía siendo la medianoche. Estaba sentada, con el vestido de gala hecho girones y algo enorme cubriéndola. Sentía la sangre seca en el labio y el escozor de las heridas en su estómago, espalda y frente. El horror en su brazo. El horror en los ojos que la miraban y a los que ella no respondía por falta de vida. Todo podía estar a oscuras y sería lo mismo.

Había llegado ahí en brazos del profesor Gamma y estaba segura de que la capa que la cubría era suya. Miss Grapehood trató sus heridas rápidamente y entre hipidos y sollozos vio pasar a casi todos los profesores de la escuela, quienes le preguntaron cómo estaba, la abrazaron o simplemente la miraron. Como ella, estaban conmocionados más allá del movimiento o las palabras. Sólo el profesor Gamma se quedó junto a Artemis, sin decirle una sola palabra.

Y luego llegó el profesor Dimber junto a tres encapuchados.

El primero, su tío, con barba de muchos días y deseoso de lanzarse encima de ella para protegerla en un abrazo. El segundo, su padre, con los ojos desencajados, tan sorprendido como cualquiera de los profesores. Y el tercero, un viejo de barba blanca y tranquilidad omnipotente: Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, amigo de la familia.

- ¿Le han dado algo?- fue lo primero que preguntó su tío, al verla.

-No acepta nada- respondió el profesor Gamma, secamente- profesor Dumbledore, bienvenido-

-Gabriel…- Albus Dumbledore sonrió con los ojos en la miradita rápida que le dirigió a Gamma y después, sin pedirle permiso, centró toda su atención en Artemis- ya nos han presentado ¿verdad?, lamento que no nos encontremos en un mejor momento, he oído hablar mucho de ti y temo que ahora oiré más, pero de lo que no me gustaría-

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres descansar antes?- preguntó Remus Lupin, vibrando sobre su lugar- debes estar en shock-

Artemis negó.

-Un tranquilizante, algo para dormir- pidió su tío al profesor Dimber.

-Nuestro cachorro es fuerte- respondió el director, mirando a Remus Lupin con tranquilidad- si dice que puede, le creo-

Pero había algo en su voz, un dejo de cansancio que jamás había escuchado. Un matiz que desaparecía toda la magia bondadosa de Papá Noel y que lo acercaba más a los hombres lúgubres como Gamma.

-Bueno, Artemis, ¿puedes?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore.

-Sí-

-Cuéntanos qué pasó-

-La… la profesora Ursa…- un nudo se le atracó en la garganta, pero respiró para controlarlo- y yo oímos un ruido en el Bosque. El aire estaba raro por ahí, quiso ir a ver, pero no la dejé ir sola. Me caí. Viper me recogió. Me apuntó. La profesora… se dio cuenta de que no corría a su lado y volvió a buscarme. Cuando estuvo cerca, Viper la atacó-

- ¿Pudiste ver de casualidad qué hacía el profesor Viper?-

La profesora Ursa.

- ¿Dónde está la profesora Ater?-

Nadie le dijo nada. Artemis se puso de pié, juntando los restos de fuerzas que le quedaban y miró a todos los hombres que la rodeaban, uno a uno. Todos le devolvieron la mirada, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Sólo Dimber le dio una pista, una lagrimita, pequeña y cristalina, recorriendo su mejilla.

-Ursa ha muerto- dijo, después.

Artemis asintió. No sabía que más hacer, de pronto su cabeza había quedado vacía. Y su cuerpo. Y toda ella, como si vaciaran su vida en un recipiente.

Dio unos pasos torpes en todas las direcciones, buscando una ventana.

- ¿Y las Lámpades? Había Lámpades detrás de nosotras-

-Están controladas- respondió el profesor Dimber.

Artemis asintió.

-Artemis, tenemos que saber…- llamó su papá.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Palabras. Demasiadas palabras para explicar lo que había pasado y ella no quería hablar nunca más. Quería quedarse ahí, parada junto a la ventana, vigilando por si las Lámpades aparecían, pero sabía que los hombres no se iban a ir a menos que tuvieran una respuesta. Así que dejó caer la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros.

¿Qué sentido tenía guardar el secreto? Toda su vida se había preguntado qué tipo de horror sentiría cuando alguien descubriera lo que estaba bajo la venda de su brazo… pero no se sentía ninguno, es más, no sentía absolutamente nada. Aunque las miradas de todos los hombres estuvieran sobre ella, aunque su vestido estuviera tan destruido que a penas la cubría. Aunque aún le sangraran las heridas. No sentía absolutamente nada.

- ¿Desde cuándo…?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

-Desde que era bebé- respondió Remus Lupin.

-Pandora- susurró Sirius- Pandora Nefisto, su mamá- dijo, con la voz temblorosa- todos estos años…-

- ¿Quién sabía sobre esto?- preguntó el profesor Dimber.

-Sólo ella y yo- respondió Remus Lupin.

- ¿Ni sus mejores amigos?- el director miró a Artemis- ¿Artemis? ¿Tus mejores amigos sabían de esto?-

Artemis lo miró con auténtica curiosidad. ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Cuáles mejores amigos? Su único mejor amigo era Saba Schnuppermault, a quien había conocido en la madrugada de su llegada, junto al Lago de Stormenhand.

-No-

- ¿Y alguna vez pensó en decirnos algo?- le preguntó Dimber a Remus Lupin, con dureza.

-No-

-Y no tenía por qué- Gamma cubrió a Artemis de nuevo y le puso los hombros encima- ¿de qué hubiera servido? Viper seguiría siendo un mortífago y…-

-Pudimos protegerla-

-Me temo que nadie puede proteger a nadie de lo incierto- la voz de Albus Dumbledore calmó los ánimos que empezaban a crisparse- Artemis, ¿el hombre que viste llevaba una marca como la tuya en el brazo?-

Artemis asintió.

Gamma golpeó la pared.

-Yo también confié en él, Gabriel- le recordó Dimber, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Yo no. Yo nunca confié en él. Debí mirarlo de cerca, debí tener un ojo encima de él todo el tiempo-

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo el hombre antes de atacarte?-

-Albus- se sobresaltó Sirius- no creo que...-

Artemis asintió.

-Me dijo que el Señor Oscuro nos estaba llamando-

- ¿Quería que fueras con él?-

Artemis asintió.

- ¿Y antes de eso? ¿Cómo se encontraron?-

Artemis supo de inmediato lo que Dumbledore quería de ella.

-Estaba brillando- dijo, señalando con la cabeza su cicatriz- y dolía mucho-

- ¿Todo el tiempo?-

-No, de pronto-

-Los está llamando, a todos- dijo Sirius- tenemos que volver de inmediato. Y Artemis viene con nosotros-

- ¿Qué?-

-Remus, no se va a quedar aquí. Sin faltarle el respeto a su escuela, director Dimber, pero ese hombre sabe que mi hija está aquí y me sentiría más seguro si viene con nosotros…-

-Te ha abrumado todo lo que ha pasado- la voz calmada de su tío escondía bien el nerviosismo para el resto de los hombres, pero no engañaba a Artemis.

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Pero no estás pensando claro. Artemis está más segura aquí, en Goldenwand, que en ningún lugar del mundo. A excepción de la comunidad élfica de su mejor amigo-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis.

-Albus, es cierto lo que dices, entonces- dijo el profesor Dimber- Voldemort ha vuelto-

-Todo parece indicar que sí-

Dimber miró a Gamma con seriedad.

-Nunca fuimos un peligro lejano ¿no?- le preguntó Albus Dumbledore a Therios Dimber, con preocupación.

-No. Puede que nosotros no hayamos vivido como el resto de ustedes la desgracia que Voldemort trajo consigo, pero eso no significa que estemos fuera de su vista. Desde que se alzó ha deseado los poderes de nuestro Centro. Y ha sido muy claro al respecto-

-Nos atacó durante un par de años, justo antes de que cayera- continuó Gamma- pero la Confederación nos protege. Y la Trinidad también-

- ¿Entró a esta escuela?- preguntó Sirius.

-No. Nadie sabe en qué lugar del mundo estamos, ni siquiera los alumnos, ni siquiera los profesores-explicó el profesor Dimber, como dando una clase a sus alumnos favoritos- Sólo los miembros de la Trinidad y el Consejo Directivo. Pero se requiere de una enorme cantidad de magia localizada para mantener las cosas así. Y durante esos años, Voldemort no nos hizo las cosas sencillas-

-Mi antecesor, el profesor Rosby, murió en esos años. Se secó. La magia que usó fue demasiado fuerte para su cuerpo- contó el profesor Gamma- de inmediato la escuela encontró un nuevo miembro de la Trinidad, yo. No podíamos permitir que Voldemort si quiera lograra asomarse. Y ahora tiene a Viper a su lado, que le puede señalar con un dedo en dónde estamos. Y decirle cómo entrar porque de buenas a primeras se hizo Subdirector. ¿Voldemort ha reaparecido? ¿Necesita energía? ¿Necesita poder para alzarse? El Centro es la piscina en la que debe bañarse-

-La claridad de tu pensamiento es asombrosa, Gabriel- admitió Albus Dumbledore- casi me siento tentado a ofrecerte un puesto en nuestra escuela. Todo lo que dices es cierto, lamentablemente. Pero no sólo con aquello que tenga que ver con Goldenwand, sino con cualquier fuente de cualquier tipo de poder que pueda poseer-

-Artemis no puede quedarse en Goldenwand- indicó Sirius.

-No la estamos echando- replicó rápidamente el profesor Gamma- es parte de nuestra familia y la protegeremos, como al resto. Si es cierto que Voldemort ha vuelto, estará tan segura aquí como en Hogwarts. Ustedes tienen a Albus, pero Goldenwand tiene a la Trinidad-

-El profesor Gamma tiene razón, Sirius. Nosotros la estaríamos llevando al centro de todo-

-No entiendo- dijo Artemis, subiendo la voz.

Todos la miraron, pero ella sólo miró a su tío. Había estado hablando de quedarse en Goldenwand y de la comunidad élfica en la que vivía Saba y cosas de las que ella jamás había tenido idea.

-Es lo más seguro. Vivirías con Saba y sus padres, como parte de la familia Schnuppermault… hasta que pase lo peor-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-No lo sé-

- ¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir?-

-Artemis, no vamos a…-

-No quiero-

- ¿Qué?-

-Quiero irme con ustedes-

¿Y si un día le dolía la cicatriz cuando estaba con Saba? ¿Y si a él le pasaba lo mismo? ¿O a alguno de sus amigos? ¿Y si por esa cosa que tenía en el brazo la encontraban y entraban a Goldenwand?

-No- respondió su tío.

-Vendrás entonces- le dijo su papá.

- ¡Sirius!-

- ¿Es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Sirius a Artemis, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros.

…

Está fría como una muerta y sus ojos están vacíos. ¿Qué tipo de horror ha visto la pobre que ya no quiere ver más?

…

-Sí-

- ¿Podemos llevárnosla?- le preguntó Sirius a Dimber- ahora mismo-

-Quiero quedarme hasta después de los funerales- dijo Artemis.

-Hasta después, de acuerdo. ¿Es algo que se pueda hacer, director?-

La urgencia en la voz de su padre era extraña. Artemis lo miró y también el profesor Dimber, quien se demoraba mucho en responder.

- ¿Director?- insistió Sirius.

De pronto, un golpe en la puerta. Más que un golpe, una embestida. Y en unos segundos, Ariel Wingolf Jr., su profesor de Astrología, estaba frente a ellos, con los ojos desencajados y el rostro lleno de sudor, apenas pudiendo controlar su respiración.

-Una explosión- dijo, entre largos intentos por recobrar el aliento- en el Centro. Las Lámpades. Doxys… todas las criaturas se han vuelto locas. Lo teníamos todo controlado, pero… explotó y Cástor, Cástor…-

- ¡Ariel!-

El profesor Gamma corrió para atrapar en el aire el cuerpo del profesor Wingolf, que se desvaneció ligero como una plumilla.

Artemis corrió a la ventana.

- ¡Lámpades!- gritó.

La profesora Ursa tenía razón, había Lámpades detrás de ellas. Y estaban ahí.

-Gabriel, lleva a Ariel a la enfermería y ve de inmediato al Salón Principal- ordenó el profesor Dimber- disculpen que acabe todo tan de prisa, tengo que defender a mis hijos-

-Artemis- empezó su papá.

Pero ella no lo oyó. Las Lámpades que había visto la profesora Ursa estaban afuera y ella tenía que detenerlas. Así que soltó la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros y salió del salón, rápida como una exhalación, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla. Oyó gritos. A su padre, llamándola con urgencia, a su tío con miedo. Pero sus piernas tenían el control de su cuerpo y no pudo volverse, en cambio fue haciéndose más rápida con cada paso y de pronto la piedra bajo sus botas se convirtió en pasto y el Castillo Joven en los lindes del Bosque.

Giró sobre su eje, con la varita en la mano, lista para atacar.

Escuchó un gorgoteo tras ella, se volvió, pero una fuerte corriente de viento la envolvió desde los pies a la cabeza y la empujó metros más atrás. Artemis vio a la Lámpade alejarse, a través de la tierra y el pasto que el pequeño torbellino levantada a su alrededor.

- ¡No!- gruñó, una vez que estuvo libre- ¡Puedo ir!-

-No, no puedes- le respondió el profesor Gamma, dueño del torbellino que la había detenido- irás con el resto de tus compañeros al Salón Principal y acatarás las órdenes del profesor Dimber-

-Puedo hacerlo-

- ¡Demonios, Artemis! Mírate. Tus heridas están sangrando, tu vestido está destruido, estás…-

-Estoy bien, déjeme ir. Debe haber alguien más. El profesor Pólux o el profesor Cástor, allá adelante… déjeme unirme. Mire: _Expecto Patronum_- exclamó. Y de su varita salió el animal protector, fuerte como un roble, definido y poderoso, Artemis podía sentirlo.

Sólo que ya no era el halcón magnánimo de siempre, sino un oso. Una osa.

- ¡Déjeme ir con el profesor Pólux!-

-El profesor Pólux no está en el Bosque porque su hermano está muriendo en la enfermería-

A Artemis le temblaron las rodillas. Gamma la sostuvo de un brazo.

-No…-

-Agárrate fuerte. Y una vez que estemos adentro, toma una túnica y haz caso-

-Pero puedo pelear, profesor-

-Agárrate-

Gamma se transformó en un tornado, que la llevó de prisa a través del claro y dentro del Castillo Joven, del que acababa de huir. En unos segundos estuvo en el Salón Principal, sobre sus rodillas, por lo rápido del viaje.

- ¡Artemis!- bramó su mejor amigo.

Pero incluso ates de oír su voz llamándola, sintió su olor. Saba se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó más fuerte de lo que nadie la había abrazado en su vida. Artemis sintió que un par de lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y luego unas más y luego tantas que fue necesario que escondiera el rostro en el pecho de Saba para no desmoronarse por completo.

-Pensé…- le dijo su mejor amigo, estrechándola fuerte- Merlín de todos los Bosques, pensé que estabas…-

-No, no- Artemis levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de su mejor amigo- estoy bien-

Saba la besó en los labios.

-Estaba tan preocupado- le dijo, tocándole la cara como si acabara de quedarse ciego y quisiera reconocerla.

Los latidos del corazón de su mejor amigo retumbaban como pisadas de gigante.

-No tienes idea… Merlín, Artemis, si te hubieras…- la volvió a abrazar, temblaba como una hoja y estaba pálido- no sé qué habría hecho conmigo. Nunca estuve tan asustado-

-Estoy bien-

Saba la miró por primera vez. A toda ella.

-Estás sangrando… y estás… toma, cúbrete- Saba se quitó la túnica de gala que llevaba y se la puso a Artemis con cuidado- vamos a la enfermería a que te—

-No-

- ¡Artemis!-

- ¡Merlín de todos los Bosques, estás bien!-

Ghana y Creixell llegaron a ella y la abrazaron con mucha ternura. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, rojos y chiquitos; seguro llevaban llorando horas.

¿Se sabría ya? ¿Alguien habría anunciado la muerte de la profesora Áter?

-Todos pensamos lo peor- admitió Ghana, apretándole una mano.

- ¿Qué les dijeron?-

-Que hubo un ataque y que…- Creixell se limpió los ojos- ahm… que tú y la profesora Ursa… estaban muy malheridas. Y que la profesora… que ella…-

Ghana abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-Dijo que había Lámpades afuera- completó Artemis.

Ghana asintió.

-Oímos una explosión- dijo- hace unos minutos… y vimos un brillo tan fuerte que venía del Bosque que pensamos que era una parte inoportuna de la celebración. Pero el profesor Bridge se puso tan pálido…-

-Vino del Centro ¿no?- preguntó Saba.

Artemis asintió.

-¡Atención!-

De pronto la voz magnificada del director Dimber se expandió como onda por todo el salón. Artemis lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró al centro de todos, levitando lo suficiente como para que hasta el más pequeño de los estudiantes pudiera verlo. Aún llevaba su túnica de gala y el maquillaje tradicional de las fiestas del Goldenwand, pero en su rostro no había alegría. Y tampoco había pesar. No había rastro del amoroso Papá Noel al que todos querían abrazar. En cambio había un gesto duro, lleno de poder y autoridad.

En ese momento, Artemis pensó que no había nadie más poderoso en el mundo que él.

-El Centro está desbocado, todos saben lo que eso significa. Sólo por esta vez les voy a pedir que se sequen las lágrimas y que se arremanguen las túnicas. Goldenwand necesita que sus miembros estén alertas y a salvo. Los estudiantes de primero, segundo y tercer grado irán con una escolta de Delegados a sus señoríos y allí serán cuidados por sus tutores o profesores. Por favor, no causen problemas. El resto de estudiantes se quedará aquí. ¡Ahora!-

-No…- Creixell tomó de la mano a Ghana, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Tranquila, no voy a estar sola-

Creixell aguantó un sollozo.

-Usa los pasadizos. No vayas por el bosque- rogó- esta es una emergencia, los pasadizos están para eso… Ru lo entenderá-

Ghana asintió, abrazó a sus amigos y desapareció en el tumulto. A los pocos segundos, oyeron su vocecita decidida llamando a los Stormenhand de primer grado.

Creixell se encogió en ella misma y empezó a sollozar tan fuerte que Saba tuvo que abrazarla y cantarle despacito para que se tranquilizara.

- ¡Atención!- volvió a llamar el profesor Dimber, una vez que los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero salieron del salón- hijos de Goldenwand, necesitamos de su ayuda. Y de su astucia. Aquellos que tengan mayores aptitudes curando cuerpo y mente, vayan con Miss Grapehood, los estará esperando en la puerta de la enfermería. Algunos serán enviados a sus señoríos a tranquilizar a sus compañeros. Aquellos que sean más rápidos con la mente y cuyos conocimientos del Centro sean avanzados, vayan con la profesora Gabrián. La defensa, vaya con el profesor Wingolf Jr., la defensa directa, con el profesor Gamma…-

- ¿Defensa directa? Preguntó Creixell, entre hipidos-

-Ataque- susurró Saba.

-Y por último, los Comandos vendrán conmigo. Si hay algún herido, por favor, vaya a su sala común de inmediato. Esto no es un juego, ni una guerra. Aquí no hay enemigo, pero sí hay un enfrentamiento y es contra nosotros mismos. Quiero que tengan eso muy en claro. El daño que se le haga al bando contrario, es el daño que nos estamos haciendo nosotros mismos. Es complicado, pero podremos hacerlo. ¡Goldenwand Resiste!-

-¡Goldenwand Resiste!- respondieron todos.

Y antes de que el profesor Dimber dejara de levitar, Artemis ya se hacía paso entre la multitud en busca del profesor Gamma. Saba la siguió, sin decirle una sola palabra y sin soltarle la mano. Creixell también fue tras ellos, limpiándose los mocos con las mangas y respirando fuerte para tranquilizarse.

Secarse las lágrimas y arremangarse.

No fue difícil encontrar a la gárgola y cuando llegaron junto a él, se hicieron paso entre el enorme grupo de alumnos que rodeaba al profesor Gamma. Artemis miró a todos para encontrar rostros conocidos, estaban Dan Bryce, Alea, Lupo, Adrian Acutus, Gunr, Bóreas, Fleance y Ru, mezclados entre personas que jamás había visto en su vida y algunos a los que conocía a penas.

Gamma ya había empezado a hablar.

- … pero lo más importante es que recuerden que no deben atacar a matar. Esgrimistas, guárdense sus espadas, a menos que sepan usarlas como escudos. Protejan a sus compañeros y a las criaturas, que son tan parte de Goldenwand como ustedes-

Una mano se alzó.

-Dime Pad-

- ¿Y si de casualidad…?-

-Se harán responsables de la casualidad, no ante mí, ni ante el director, sino ante sus conciencias. Quiero que les quede bien claro- miró a todos a los ojos mientras hablaba- esto no es un examen, no es un juego, ni un simulacro, estamos defendiendo la escuela y eso nos puede costar mucho- suspiró- o todo- volvió a mirar a sus alumnos- así que les pido a quienes no se sientan listos, que se retiren. Pueden ayudar de otras maneras. Por favor-

Al principio nadie se movió, pero unos segundos después, dos o tres alumnos salieron del círculo, les siguiero luego uno más. A cada uno, Gamma le daba un abrazo cariñoso y un beso en la frente. Artemis notó que todos los que se iban tenían lágrimas en los ojos y que no miraban a nadie en su camino. Estaban avergonzados, de seguro. Y asustados.

-Entonces- retomó Gamma- formaremos grupos de 5. No estarán solos, un profesor se unirá a ustedes en algún momento. ¡Pad! Tu irás con Schnuppermault, Nash, White y Timberland-

-No- gimió Saba, apretando la mano de Artemis.

-Estaré bien- prometió Artemis.

Saba le dio un beso fugaz y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Fleance, Brown, Black, Bryce y Thomas, vengan por acá. Munin, Hugin, Stipe, Bergen…- en segundos, todos los estudiantes estaban divididos en grupos de 5, aún agrupados alrededor del profesor Gamma- cada grupo tiene a una persona con una fortaleza específica, úsenla. Black, por ejemplo, maneja uno de los patronus más fuertes que he visto- Gamma miró a Artemis con confianza.

-Pero es de 4to- protestó un chico de Darkenlord, que estaba en otro grupo, mirando a Creixell.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- advirtió Gamma, seriamente- no quiero que subestimen a sus compañeros. Tienen a cuatro chicos de 4to en sus grupos, no quiero que piensen que son una carga porque no lo son. Sobre todo estos cuatro. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí profesor- susurraron algunos.

-Ahora, dense las manos- todos se tomaron de las manos, armando un círculo enorme. Al retroceder, Artemis notó que el salón había quedado completamente vacío- "que los poderes que me han sido prestados y que responden a la Trinidad Protectora de Goldenwand llenen a casa uno de ustedes, que los mantengan alertas y a salvo"- recitó.

Al principio Artemis pensó que el profesor Gamma estaba orando, pero a los segundos sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos, unidos a los de Alea y de Fleance, y un calor que le llenaba todo el cuerpo de fuerzas y de seguridad. Miró el círculo enorme que se había formado y notó que todos recibían con la misma sorpresa el regalo de Gamma. Y también que todos expedían un brillo dorado desde el pecho.

-Están listos. Cada grupo escuchará mis instrucciones a través de Creixell Vórago-

- ¿Usted vendrá con nosotros?- preguntó Creixell, aun secándose los mocos.

-Sí. En principio. Cubriremos la zona Oeste. Ustedes- señaló al grupo de Artemis- cubrirán la entrada al paso y toda esa área. El profesor Dimber los estará esperando allá-

Alea levantó la mano.

- ¿Brown?-

- ¿Debemos entrar al Bosque?-

El profesor Gamma asintió.

-Primero deben controlar el claro y las zonas exteriores… poco a poco, de acuerdo a mis órdenes, deberán ir adentrándose en el Bosque ¿entendido? A mi comando. No quiero que se adelanten-

Todos asintieron.

-Fleance, estás a cargo del grupo. Salgan-

Artemis corrió junto con Alea, Fleance, Adrian Acutus y un Darkenlord pequeño y flacucho que se apellidaba Thomas.

-Los equipos de Esgrima y de Vuelo están a nuestra disposición- les dijo Fleance, mientras corría- sería bueno que los convocáramos-

- ¡_Accio Nimbus 2000!- _gritaron los 5 a la vez y cinco escobas relucientes les cortaron el paso, como si quisieran atropellarlos.

Montaron, patearon el suelo y se elevaron tanto como pudieron, según Fleance, sería lo mejor para ir entendiendo la situación, en lugar de simplemente llegar y enfrentarla.

-Alea, ¿no vas a usar una espada?- preguntó Fleance.

-No, también soy buena con la varita- respondió ella.

- ¿Listos para picar?-

-Sí- respondieron todos.

-Máxima velocidad-

No fue el zumbido ensordecedor de las escobas lo que despertó a Artemis de su letargo, sino el viento frío que le cortaba la cara como cuchillos pequeños y que casi no le dejaba respirar. Posicionó mejor el cuerpo, como le había enseñado el profesor Cástor y logró aumentar la velocidad de vuelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en automático? Mientras olfateaba el ambiente, trató de recordar, pero sólo le llegaban imágenes salpicadas de su padre, Saba y ella, haciéndose paso entre la multitud. Supuso que si su cabeza no quería recordar, era lo mejor. Al menos su cuerpo funcionaba bien.

Cuando llegaron al Paso se detuvieron sin necesidad de una orden: a lo largo del camino habían visto y olido los encantamientos que los profesores y probablemente los alumnos habían dejado para evitar que las Lámpades y otras criaturas tomaran el claro, pero los límites del Bosque eran otra cosa: las Lámpades se agolpaban unas tras otras y estiraban sus brazos arrugados para romper la barrera que protegía la Isla de Stormenhand. Eran muchas. Cientos. Y sus gorgoteos eran tan fuertes como sus ansias. Como sus babas brillantes que dejaban un caminito asqueroso que se perdía en el bosque.

Ninguno de los 5 muchachos se movió durante segundos que parecieron minutos. Tenían los ojos fijos en las Lámpades, las manos agarrando sus escobas como si su vida dependiera de ello y el olfato en la barrera de defensa Stormenhand que poco a poco iba perdiendo su fuerza. La especialidad de su señorío era la defensa, recordó Artemis, y la fuerza, decían muchos. Si sus barreras se estaban quebrando significa que quien estuviera tras el ataque era mucho más…

Sacudió la cabeza, era mejor no pensar.

Alea se volvió hacia Artemis, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vamos- dijo Fleance, quedamente- lento. Al Paso. Si creen que son mejores con escoba a través del bosque, quédense montados, si no, no las tiren al Lago por el apuro, no sabemos si las Criaturas Marinas estarán afectadas por el Centro… Amiga de Saba, tú ve delante, Gamma habló de tu _patronus_, eso las alejará un momento-

-Yo puedo restaurar la barrera de defensa- se ofreció Thomas.

-No, no puedes, es un encantamiento Stormenhand- le dijo Alea, tranquilamente- lo haré yo-

-Dan y yo somos bastante ágiles, estaremos delante una vez que Amiga de Saba nos aclare el camino. Thomas, ¿puedes hacer barreras para nosotros?-

-Sí-

-Bien. Quédate junto a Alea hasta que nosotros salgamos, luego síguenos. Amiga de Saba, tú vendrás con nosotros-

-Artemis puede quedarse atrás- dijo Dan Bryce.

-Gamma dijo que no la subestime. Vendrás con nosotros-

- ¡Artemis está en 4to! Tú estás en 7mo. Alea, Thomas y yo en 6to. No importa lo que el profesor diga y lo buena que realmente puede ser, sigue teniendo 14 años… además, acaba de—

Alea tiró de su escoba y se puso frente a él de golpe.

-Esta es la entrada a nuestra casa. Tenemos que defender nuestra casa- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con un ímpetu que dolía- no puede quedarse atrás como si fuera una inútil, es una Stormenhand y quiere luchar como una Stormenhand para defender a los demás Stormenhand, ¿entiendes?-

Dan Bryce miró a Artemis, ella miró a Fleance y él asintió.

Artemis terminó la distancia que la separaba del suelo en un segundo y bajó de su escoba. Su corazón se detuvo: la visión de las Lámpades era mucho peor de frente que desde arriba. La multitud era un amasijo de gorgoteos, babas que chorreaban por sus túnicas, manos arrugadas como pasas… y ojos brillantes que no debía ver fijamente, todos por todas partes, como si fueran un gran monstruo con muchas manos y muchos ojos… pero no eran las únicas que estaban ahí. Pequeños escregutos alocados y escregutos casi tan grandes como ella acompañaban al grupo de criaturas que pugnaba por entrar al Paso. Y pequeñas bolas sin forma. Nubes de doxys y hadas y hasta un par de gorros rojos con sus mazas listas para golpear lo que fuera.

"Hay Lámpades detrás de nosotros"

Artemis tomó una bocanada de aire y estiró su varita, sin pensar.

-_Expecto Patronum_- exclamó.

Un oso gigante salió de su varita, despidiendo un brillo de confianza que la reconfortó por unos segundos, antes de que se alejara de ellas para ir hacia las Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¡Ahora!- gritaron desde arriba de ella.

Fleance y Dan Bryce pasaron a sus flancos como dos bólidos, aún montados en su escoba y con las varitas en las manos, lanzando chispas y encantamientos por el amplio camino que iba dejando su patronus. Asintió, iba bien. Se acomodó la túnica de Saba, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Alea la tomó de la mano.

Ella y el chico Thomas habían dejado sus escobas junto a la de Artemis y estaban haciendo círculos brillantes con las varitas.

-Espera- le dijo- este es un truco que nos enseñó el profesor Pólux. ¿Dónde está tu espada?-

-Aquí- Artemis se levantó la túnica y desenvainó su espada con dificultad.

"_-A ver, Miss Grapehood, con esto se sentirá más segura y volverá en sí-_

_-Es una espada, Gabriel-_

_-Es su espada-_

_-Ay lo que sea con tal de que el capullito abra la boca-"_

Artemis sacudió la cabeza y se fijó en lo que Alea hacía: escribía Runas sobre el filo de su espada, que se fundían en el acero ni bien terminaba de marcarlas.

-Si la pones derecha frente a ti, hará un escudo grande. Si apuntas con esto, sacará chispas, funcionan como _desmaius _no tan fuertes. Cuídate. Thomas me ayudará a preparar unas cosas y se montará en la escoba para asegurarse de que nada les pase, pero igual…- los ojos de Alea volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Gracias-

- ¡Ve!-

Artemis corrió tras el rastro que dejaron sus compañeros, olfateando en el ambiente la cercanía de su patronus para poder ubicarse mejor. En el camino, se encontró con un par de escregutos pequeñitos a los que espantó con su espada y a unos gorros rojos con los que tuvo que pelear. Los dejó atontados, recostados sobre los árboles.

- ¡Aquí!- le gritó Fleance, cuando la vio.

Artemis corrió hacia dentro del bosque y miró a su alrededor. Las escobas estaban tiradas ante ellos y ellos estaban en guardia en lo más profundo de Goldenwand. Donde los árboles tenían troncos más gruesos, el cielo no se veía y todo era más oscuro y temible.

-Tu _patronus_ ha alejado a las Lámpades por un buen rato- dijo Fleance, agitado. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya tenía la túnica de gala sucia y con raspones- es una buena idea, en general. Dan, ¿cómo andas tú con los _patronus_?-

-Bien- respondió Dan Bryce, quien tenía una cortada en la frente, por la que chorreaba un hilito de sangre- todavía no sé si es un murciélago o un elefante, pero… es un bicho fuerte-

-Genial. Entonces, en el momento en el que te sientas cansada, me avisas y yo convoco a mi _patronus_- le dijo Fleance a Artemis- y nos vamos rotando-

- ¿Y el mío?- preguntó Dan Bryce.

-Después-

-Shhh- Artemis los calló. Había sentido un escozor en las orejas. Como si alguien le tosiera dentro.

_-Llevar a las Criaturas al lugar rojo-_ oyó que indicaba la voz de Creixell.

Fleance se sacudió brutalmente, con asco. Era la primera vez que su amiga usaba su Encantamiento Oculto en él y las primeras veces no eran agradables.

- ¿Qué lugar rojo?- preguntó Dan Bryce.

Artemis aguzó el oído, pero la voz de Creixell no volvió.

Fleance levantó la cabeza.

Thomas, el chico flacucho que debía protegerlos estaba sorteando ramas y hojas filudas para llegar junto a ellos. Sin duda también había oído la orden del profesor Gamma a través del Encantamiento Oculto de Creixell.

-Está hacia allá- señaló un punto a la distancia, con urgencia- parece una muralla enorme…-

- ¿Puedes guiarnos?- preguntó Fleance.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer que las Lámpades lleguen hasta allá?-

-Un _patronus_ no va a ser suficiente- dijo Dan Bryce.

-No…- Fleance se golpeó la cabeza, pensando.

Artemis olfateó el aire, su _patronus_ no estaba muy lejos, lo que significaba que las Lámpades tampoco. Y esperaba que se mantuvieran así, odiaba su gorgoteo codicioso y hambriento, lo tenía grabado en la memoria desde ese horrible incidente con sus compañeros en segundo, cuando una frasca de Fuego de Lámpade se reventó en la túnica de Otto y las Lámpades lo siguieron por todo…

- ¡Fuego de Lámpade!- exclamaron Artemis y Fleance a la vez.

-Yo puedo convocarlo… lo acabo de hacer para los finales- agregó Fleance.

- ¿No se supone que eso es lo que comen las Lámpades? Ah, ya entendí, no me digas nada más… vas a hacer Fuego de Lámpade para que atraerlas a la muralla-

- ¿Cómo lo vas a llevar? El Fuego de Lámpade es líquido- apuntó Thomas.

Artemis olfateó el aire. Su _patronus_ estaba más cerca. Pateó un escreguto del tamaño de su cabeza y miró a los chicos.

-Están cerca- les dijo.

-Mierda… piensa Fleance, piensa…-

-Artemis, corta dos pedazos grandes de corteza de árboles- pidió Dan Bryce- voy a transformarlos en vasijas de cristal grueso-

-El Fuego de Lámpade corroe el cristal- recordó Fleance.

-Eso es bueno, les irás dejando un camino-

-Pero tengo que volar lo suficientemente rápido como para que no se me reviente todo encima-

-Por algo eres capitán del equipo de Quidditch-

Artemis cortó dos trozos bien grandes de corteza de los árboles. El filo de su espada hizo que parecieran dos tajos sobre mantequilla. Olfateó en el aire.

-Están cerca- anunció y llamó a su animal protector de vuelta.

-Thomas, haz lo que sea que nos proteja y Amiga de Saba, lo siento, pero vas a tener que lucirte- dijo Fleance.

Artemis asintió. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-_Expecto Patronum_-dijo.

El oso enorme volvió a aparecer, sólo que en esa ocasión ella se puso delante, con la espada bien agarrada de ambas manos y esperando que los encantamientos que Alea había puesto en su arma fueran de larga duración.

Oyó el gorgoteo.

- ¿Lista?- le susurró a su _patronus_.

Una Lámpade se abrió paso entre las ramas. Dos Lámpades la siguieron, tras ellas, un boggart que se transformó inmediatamente en mucha gente muerta por su causa. Y tras él, el estruendo de todas las Criaturas del bosque.

Artemis respiró.

…

La idea de usar Fuego de Lámpade para atraer a las Lámpades a la Guarida Roja (así llamaban los profesores al círculo rojo de magia que habían formado para contener a las criaturas) fue un éxito de tales dimensiones que el profesor Dimber puso a todos los alumnos de sétimo a convocar ese fuego y guardarlo en pequeñas vasijas resistentes de su propia colección. Pero así como hubo éxito, hubo sacrificio y Fleance, Dan y Artemis tuvieron que ser llevados a una de las estaciones de enfermería, para que les trataran heridas serias. A los dos porque se les reventaron miles de envases en la cara y las manos y se empaparon de Fuego de Lámpade.

-Lo que hicieron fue muy ingenioso- les dijo Tea Fenonte, la encargada de curarles las heridas- en verdad fue genial… pero les costó un poco-

-Esto no es nada- dijo Dan Bryce, levantando la palma de la mano cortada de pulgar a meñique- tenías que ver a Artemis, parecía un trompo peleando, con su _patronus _espantando a las Lámpades por donde vinieran. Veías un boggart por ahí, Artemis llamaba a su animal de vuelta y pla, ridiculizaba al desgraciado boggart y lo destruía y en segundos, el animal protector estaba afuera. Y por allá venía un gorro rojo, pero Artemis lo noqueaba con su espada. Y una nube de doxys, pero ella les lanzó un encantamiento con la punta de la espada y las desmayó a todas-

-No juegues así con tu mano, todavía está drenando el Fuego de Lámpade que se ha mezclado con tu sangre-

- ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que esperar?-

-Hasta que empiece a salir pus verde. Eso significa que tu sangre ya está limpia-

-Pero arde-

-Dijiste que no era nada- le recordó Fleance.

Estaban echados sobre una manta enorme en el claro, protegidos por cientos de encantamientos de defensa que le daban un olor amigable y cálido a la estación de enfermería. Por aquí y por allá iban alumnos, profesores, elfos domésticos y hasta fantasmas, ayudando concienzudamente a sus compañeros. Artemis estaba entre Fleance y Alea. El primero estaba vendado desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, con el cuerpo cubierto de cataplasmas que debían quitarle los residuos de Fuego de Lámpade de la sangre y curarle las quemaduras. También tenía un chinchón en la frente, los labios rotos y marquitas de arañazos en las mejillas. Alea, sin embargo, estaba completamente limpia, pero en peor estado que cualquiera de los tres: la encontraron desmayada junto a la pared mágica más fuerte que un estudiante podía crear. Al parecer no había calculado sus fuerzas, dijo el profesor Gamma, cuando pasó a verlos, pero Artemis sabía que no era así. Sabía que Alea había querido usar hasta la última pizca de magia que tuviera para proteger la Isla, como una Stormenhand.

La admiraba por eso, pero estaba preocupada.

En ese momento, el profesor Dimber le acariciaba la cabeza con mucho cariño. No estaba con ellos mucho tiempo, pero se tomaba unos segundos para saber de su situación. De la de todos. En toda la escuela. El rumor decía que había por lo menos 10 profesores Dimber corriendo de arriba abajo, reordenando Goldenwand. Atrapando a las Lámpades por ahí, creando la Guarida Roja por allá, visitando las estaciones de enfermería apostadas en toda la escuela, colándose en salas comunes…

-Creo que vamos a tener que llevarla con Miss Grapehood, profesor- dijo la vocecita de Tea Fenonte, mientras limpiaba la herida enorme que Dan Bryce tenía en la pierna- no está respondiendo a las pociones y no se supone que le dé más… casi ha excedido la dosis-

-Sí, es mejor que Miss Grapehood la vea-

-Yo puedo llevarla- dijo Artemis, incorporándose.

- ¿Tú?- Tea Fenonte la miró con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido- ni creas que te vas a parar de aquí, Artemis Black-

-Au, Tea, me estás clavando la varita- lloriqueó Dan.

-Lo siento- miró a Artemis- te has partido dos huesos y los acabo de juntar provisionalmente, también acabo de arreglarte la nariz rota y tus heridas ni siquiera han terminado de sanar. Eres un colador humano. No señor, nada de moverse. Además, has gastado mucha energía-

-Sí puedo ir- le dijo Artemis al profesor Dimber, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Dimber asintió, con pesar.

-El cachorro es fuerte. Si dice que puede, yo le creo-

Artemis se puso de pié con cuidado y apuntó a Alea con su varita para hacerla ligera como una pluma. Luego la levantó en brazos, miró al profesor Dimber nuevamente y dejó la estación de enfermería a paso seguro.

-La Amiga de Saba está loca- escuchó que decía Fleance cuando ella se iba.

Se preguntó si Saba estaría en una de las estaciones de enfermería, nadie había dicho su nombre, así que lo más probable era que siguiera controlando a las Criaturas con los que quedaban en pié. Sí, su mejor amigo era fuerte y muy ágil. Las Criaturas no podrían con él tan fácilmente.

El camino a la enfermería fue más rápido de lo que pensó, o le dio esa sensación, debido a que los pasillos estaban vacíos y ella los recorría tan rápido como podía sin distracciones innecesarias. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, dos alumnas de Valthemoon de 7mo le cerraron el paso y le dijeron que deje a Alea ahí, que ellas se encargarían.

Tenían una estación de enfermería bien equipada ahí, al parecer a donde iban los heridos de mayor gravedad. Por suerte, no había ninguno, aún.

-Miss Grapehood nos ha nombrado personalmente- dijo una de ellas, tendiendo las manos, para que Artemis le tendiera a Alea

-Se está secando- le respondió Artemis.

_Secarse_ era un término que se usaba poco en Goldenwand, porque tenía una connotación extremadamente fuerte. Significaba que la persona había agotado toda su magia, sus reservas de magia e incluso la capacidad de generar más magia. Que había drenado, incluso, su vida. Nadie se jugaba con eso y, por lo que Artemis sabía, era el miedo más grande de la mayoría de sus conocidos. Por eso, las alumnas se abrieron como puertas y hasta la condujeron a la enfermería. Una de ellas tenía una llave, con la que abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

-Buena suerte- le susurró.

-Que la Primavera Valthemoon la proteja- le susurró la otra.

Artemis entró con calma a la enfermería y colocó a Alea en la primera cama que encontró. Era curioso: toda la escuela parecía estar patas arriba y la enfermería seguía igual. Con el mismo número de camillas, con los mismos doseles protegiendo a los enfermos… que no había.

-Señorita Black, qué hace en pié- susurró Miss Grapehood, levitando hacia ella.

-Alea se está secando- dijo ella, simplemente.

Miss Grapehood dio un saltito horrorizado y se abalanzó en seguida sobre Alea, tendida en la cama, pálida y con las mejillas chupadas. Puso la cabeza sobre su pecho, le hizo un cortecito en la muñeca y olfateó su esencia.

- ¡Merlín de los Bosques! Es verdad… a ver, hazte a un lado niña, tengo que tratarla de inmediato-

La magia de los elfos era lo mejor para ese tipo de casos, por eso Artemis se hizo a un lado dócilmente. Por eso y porque detrás de la única camilla adoselada de la enfermería estaba la otra razón por la que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Alea.

Caminó con pasos de seda y el corazón en el puño. Cada paso se le hizo eterno, pero el último le hizo parecer que no había pasado ni un segundo desde que se separó de Alea.

Lo había oído de Wingolf Jr., en lo que parecía días atrás. Luego de Gamma. Y ahora ella veía aquello que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no fuera verdad: El profesor Cástor Altair estaba echado en la camilla, pálido, con el cuerpo cubierto por una sábana tan blanca como él. No tenía heridas en el rostro, más que su cicatriz característica. No parecía… tal vez no estaba… porque junto a él, acunándolo entre sueños, estaba su hermano gemelo, Pólux, tan pálido como él. Y vivo. Respirando pesadamente. Tal vez era verdad lo que los profesores habían dicho, pero al final la magia de los elfos, de Mis Grapehood, había hecho la diferencia.

-Artemis- llamó la elfina, con cariño.

Artemis se volvió.

- ¿Está…?-

Miss Grapehood asintió.

Los ojos de Artemis se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Y el profesor Pólux?- preguntó, con miedo.

-No, él vive. Dormirá sin sueños unas horas, pobre, está destruido-

Artemis asintió y las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas.

-Es mejor que salgas, hija. Anda a que te sigan curando-

-Pero estoy bien-

-Entonces anda a ayudar a alguien. Ve. Yo cuidaré de tu amiga, la trajiste a tiempo, va a estar bien… y, bueno, ya tendrás oportunidad de despedirte del profesor Cástor-

-En serio no me duele nada-

-Yo sé linda, ven…-

Y de pasito en pasito, Miss Grapehood guió a Artemis fuera de la enfermería. Y cuando estuvo en el pastillo, deseó que hubiera una elfina enfermera que guiara sus pasos con palabras dulces. No sabía a dónde ir. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba sola, en medio de un castillo enorme en donde resonaban hasta sus suspiros. Afuera ya casi era medio día, de alguna manera lo supo. Doce horas. En doce horas habían caído dos brujos fuertes. Y ella seguía en pié, con los huesos recién unidos y la nariz arreglada, con raspones, heridas, moretones, pedazos enormes de su cuerpo en carne viva, con el vestido rasgado y la túnica de Saba encima. Con su espada al cinto. Espada que el profesor Gamma le había llevado, para que se sintiera segura.

Tenía que ir a buscar al profesor Gamma.

Empezó a correr, llegó al claro, cruzó la línea de seguridad sin que nadie la pudiera detener y olfateó el aire, podía reconocer el humor del _patronus_ de la gárgola si se esforzaba mucho, ya lo había sentido antes. En el camino se encontró con Criaturas Mágicas y ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su varita para alejarlas, las empujó con sus hormigas internas, bosque adentro, en dirección a la Guarida Roja.

Finalmente, se dio de narices con un lobo tibetano plateado, enorme como nunca había visto uno.

Gamma apareció tras él, con la varita en alto.

Cuando vio a Artemis, se quedó mudo.

-El profesor Cástor…-

-Lo sé, Artemis-

-Deme algo que hacer-

-Anda a dormir a la enfermería-

-No-

-Anda a comer a la enfermería-

-No. Yo puedo hacer algo-

…

La llamaron el torbellino silencioso y, para la noche, todos hablaban de ella, sin saber quién era. Sólo sabían que alguien estaba en todas partes, con un oso enorme plateado cuidándole las espaldas o antecediéndola. Aprisionó Lámpades, voló a velocidades imposibles para llevar refuerzos, apoyó las defensas del profesor Dimber. Estuvo aquí, allí y más allá, haciendo. Salvando. Volando. Algunos sugerían que era el fantasma de la profesora Ater, que había vuelto para defender su casa. Otros apostaban que era el profesor Cástor, herido de amor, desahogando toda la rabia que sentía. Los que más creían que era una de las apariciones de Dimber que había tomado forma de niño.

Al final del día, Artemis estaba sentada sola, en el pasto, mirando las estrellas y sorbiendo la sopa de fideos que Tea le había obligado a tomar en ración doble. Le habría gustado convocar a su _patronus_ para que le hiciera compañía, pero entonces todos sabrían quién era ella y no quería gente a su alrededor, mirándola.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-

Artemis se volvió flojamente y vio a Ghana, sucia, con la ropa hecha girones y un tazón de sopa humeante entre las manos.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí- Ghana se sentó con cuidado y suspiró- los niños están bien. Le hemos dado a los más chicos una ayuda para que puedan dormir. Hay algunos de tercero que quieren unirse, pero el profesor Bridge y yo fuimos muy claros. Y un poco duros tal vez… Creixell está durmiendo en la estación de enfermería que han puesto en El Paso. Dice Lupo que es el lugar más seguro que tenemos, gracias a lo que hizo Alea… ¿cómo está ella?-

-Mejor. Ya despertó, pero no puede hablar. ¿Creixell?-

-Una Lámpade la hizo caer de la escoba y se ha partido la rótula en dos. La tuvieron que dormir porque estaba histérica- la voz de Ghana se quebró- estará bien, ese tipo de lesiones se curan rápido… pero no va a poder… ah, estará bien- suspiró- Marcus está sano y salvo, pero agotado, dicen que fue uno de los que armó la idea de la Guarida Roja. Ru y Saba siguen afuera, con los profesores… dicen que son de temer, como el torbellino silencioso-

-El profesor Cástor ha muerto- dijo Artemis, porque era lo único que podía decirse.

-Sí, lo sé. El Centro explotó con él dentro- tomó aire lentamente y le dio una cucharada a su sopa- Todo estará bien. Ya pasó lo peor-

-Lo peor está sobre nosotros-

Ghana sorbió un poco más de su sopa.

-Tienes razón, Artemis. Tienes toda la razón-


	59. Cástor y Ursa

Cástor y Ursa

Artemis pasó los días siguientes sin dormir, descansando sólo cuando tenía que sentarse para sorber alguna sopa o devorar pedazos de carne como un lobo hambriento.

Recorriendo las estaciones de enfermería se daba cuenta de que cada vez estaban más llenas y cada vez se necesitaban más manos ayudando ahí. Quedaban pocos estudiantes y profesores manteniendo el orden en la línea del Bosque, por eso ella tenía que esforzarse más, hacer su _patronus_ más fuerte y duradero, llevar más suministros de un lado a otro, cada vez más rápido, patrullar por su cuenta, tomar el lugar de quienes estaban cansados. Y cada vez que sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, pedía permiso e iba a visitar a Alea, la única paciente en la enfermería, que recobraba su magia poco a poco, granito a granito.

Al menos estaba viva.

Vio a su mejor amigo un par de veces y él la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en los labios como había hecho antes. Le dijo que el profesor Dimber estaba seguro de que quedaban pocas Criaturas desbocadas fuera del Centro y que la Guarida Roja soportaría lo suficientemente bien un nuevo embate. Porque el Centro volvería a explotar, sin un cuerpo que condujera su poder, no tenía otra manera de mantenerse estable.

Así fue como Artemis se enteró de que buscaban a un nuevo receptor para el poder del Centro. Y que estaban considerando al profesor Gamma como reemplazo de la profesora Ursa.

Esa tarde, Artemis montó en su escoba y voló directo al lugar en el que Gamma solía reunir a sus muchachos de la resistencia. Convocó a su _patronus _para que mantuviera a las Criaturas a raya, aunque no era realmente necesario, porque los que molestaban eran un montón de gorros rojos estupidizados que lanzaban mazazos al aire, se acercó al profesor Gamma con la espada desenvainada y le dijo, en susurros:

-Por favor, no sea usted-

- ¿Qué?-

-El Centro. No sea usted-

-No soy el Centro, Artemis-

-Sabe a lo que me refiero. Ya es de la Trinidad, ya tiene esa cosa que yo también, es suficiente, busquen a otro-

Gamma sonrió de medio labio.

Artemis no se movió, estaba seria como nunca.

-Aún no se decide nada- le dijo Gamma, tranquilizador- y si yo fuera el elegido, no sería de la inconveniencia de una niña de 14 años que pronto dejará de ser parte del sistema- agregó, con frialdad.

Artemis se alejó de él y arremetió contra unos gorros rojos que habían trepado los árboles y se le lanzaban a unos chicos de 6to.

Había olvidado que ese era el día.

Cuando terminaron con los gorros rojos y peinaron la zona sin encontrar a ninguna Criatura peligrosa, el profesor Gamma los mandó a todos a descansar y comer algo. Y a Artemis, la envió a uno de los salones de las chimeneas.

Artemis tomó el camino más largo, lo que significó varios viajes alrededor del castillo, ayudando a quienes encontraba y le pedían que llevara o trajera tal cosa.

- ¿De quién te estás escondiendo, Black?- le preguntó Gerard Greenhouse, la tercera vez que pasó por la misma estación de enfermería.

Tenía una herida horrible en el cuello y los brazos completamente amoratados. Artemis lo miró de arriba abajo antes de responderle… pero cuando quiso hacerlo, no encontró las palabras. Greenhouse era un espía secreto de Viper, del mortífago que había convertido la noche más feliz de su vida en una de sus peores pesadillas. El hombre que sin más mató a Ursa Ater. Claro, había optado por ser un Comando Secreto para proteger a sus amigos, pero… bah, esas eran palabras vanas, porque igual se reunía con Viper, igual hablaba con él y agachaba la cabeza cuando le daban una orden. Igual le dijo que sí cuando él lo llamó. Como ella le había dicho que sí, pero para que no le hiciera nada a la profesora Ater. ¿Acaso a él lo estaban apuntando con una varita?

No era su capitán de esgrima. No era el chico al que miraba con atención cuando peleaba y admiraba secretamente. No era un hermano suyo. Era uno de los de Viper. Y lo odiaba por eso.

-Esa es la mirada de la que todos los Comandos hablan en estos días- susurró Greenhouse, tratando de sonreír- "nadie los odia, no son culpables" nos dijo el director Dimber. Pero es el único que cree eso-

Artemis asintió. Señaló con el mentón la herida en su cuello.

-Espero que arda mucho- le dijo, antes de irse.

No volvió a pasar por ninguna estación de enfermería, por precaución. Tal vez se encontraba con más Comandos y no quería darles motivos para llorar. Todos se la habían pasado llorando esos días, actuando como parias, siendo más buenos que Merlín con el resto de sus compañeros. Hipócritas odiosos, serpientes sin cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos, Artemis sentía a sus hormigas agolpándose tan fuertemente en ella, que tenía que beber la poción que le regaló el profesor Gamma, para no explotar a vista y paciencia de todos.

Casi seis horas después de que el profesor Gamma la despachara, Artemis llegó a la puerta del salón de las chimeneas. Y parada allí, con los brazos cruzados y el cansancio secuestrándole el cuerpo, estaba Morgana Gabrián. En tacones, con un moño perfecto en la cabeza, con su cara huesuda de alumna estrella. ¿O sería una de sus apariciones? Marcus les había explicado que los miembros de la Trinidad podían estar en muchos lugares a la vez y que eso no significaba que hubiera un Dimber real, por ejemplo, y diez copias. Los once eran el profesor Dimber. No importaba, esa era Morgana Gabrián, mirándola con compasión, estudiando sus heridas y su pelo sin peinar. Mirándola como miraba a la profesora Ater.

-Seis horas tarde- le dijo.

-Hay cosas que hacer-

-Lo mismo debe pensar tu padre-

-No creo, a él le gusta esperar-

-Y a tu tío-

Artemis abrió la puerta del salón de las chimeneas, sin mirar a Morgana Gabrián.

-No, a él no- le dijo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Una vez adentro, Artemis repasó la carta que su tío le había dejado y que el profesor Bridge le había dado el día anterior. Eran las instrucciones y condiciones que Albus Dumbledore y algo llamado la Orden del Fénix le mostraban y que ella tenía que cumplir y aceptar si quería seguir con su deseo ("capricho" había escrito su tío) de vivir con ellos.

Tomó aire y lanzó un puñado de polvo a la chimenea.

Su tío y su padre demoraron en aparecer, pero cuando lo hicieron, la miraron fijamente.

-No he cambiado de idea- saludó ella.

-Estás hecha pedazos, ¿qué está pasando allá?- le respondió su papá.

-Ya todo está controlado. Casi. Estas son unas heridas… pequeñas-

-Estás flaca- le dijo su tío Remus, secamente.

-No- respondió Artemis.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo para gastarlo en banalidades y ya que te encuentras de un ánimo excelente, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer- su tío Remus la miró- ¿leíste todo el pergamino?-

-Sí-

-Lo entendiste-

-Sí-

- ¿Aceptas las condiciones?-

-Sí-

-No podrás escribirle a Saba, ni él a ti-

-Durante las clases- apuntó Artemis.

-Y tendrás que deshacerte de tu lechuza- recordó Sirius.

A Artemis le temblaron las rodillas. Eso no lo había leído, en ningún lugar estaba el nombre de su hermanito… en ninguno. Había leído el pergamino ese muchas veces, había repasado cada condición, se las sabía de memoria. Y nadie le había dicho nada de Apollus. Ni Albus Dumbledore ni esa Orden del Fénix

¿Deshacerse de Apollus? ¿Eso que significaba?

-No tienes que matarla, sólo… Apollus no puede venir con nosotros- agregó Remus, comprendiendo el semblante de su sobrina.

-Es una lechuza tranquila-

-Artemis—

-Si le digo que no se pelee con las de Hogwarts, no lo hará, le costará un poco acostumbrarse pero… pero allá también hay espacio para volar, ¿no? es todo lo que necesita-

-Artemis, Apollus—

-Prometo que no la enviaré a ningún lugar… prometo que—

-¡Artemis!-

-Prometo…- las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de los ojos de Artemis sin que ella las autorizara.

-Apollus tiene el sello de Goldenwand. Si sale de la escuela lo llevará a todas partes. ¿No entiendes lo peligroso que es eso? Podrías…-

-…revelar la ubicación de la escuela- completó Artemis en una vocecita.

-Y también podría ponerte en peligro. Lo mejor es que se quede allá. Lo siento mucho-

-Te compraré una nueva, la que quieras- le dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa- una lechuza, un búho, un águila, si quieres…-

Una lechuza, un búho, un águila. Apollus era su hermanito. Había compartido con él la parte más importante de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que…?

-Esto es muy difícil para ti, Artemis, será mejor que…-

-Acepto- dijo Artemis, secándose las lágrimas- ¿qué más?-

Su padre y su tío se tomaron un segundo para mirarse gravemente, como si recién la estuvieran tomando en serio.

- ¿Entiendes por qué debes tener una nueva identidad?-

-Por el peligro- respondió Artemis, de paporreta, en realidad no lo entendía, pero era una condición y la tenía que aceptar si quería irse con su padre.

Sirius asintió, complacido. Remus, en cambio, la miró preocupado.

- ¿Has escogido un nombre?-

Artemis asintió.

-Artemis Ater-

Su tío Remus la miró severamente, Artemis no apartó un instante los ojos de él.

-Muy bien… saldrás de Goldenwand la próxima semana, entonces. Nos veremos en estos días para seguir hablando del asunto-

Mentira. Se verían esos días porque su tío esperaba que ella se arrepintiera tarde o temprano. Que al último momento le dijera que no lo haría, que no podía irse de Goldenwand, que esperaría en la casa de Saba a que esa guerra de la que tanto hablaban acabara. No lo iba a hacer.

Salió corriendo de la habitación de las chimeneas, pasando junto a Morgana Gabrián sin ningún tipo de consideración. En esos dos días (y tal vez en todo lo que llevaba en Goldenwand) había aprendido que las cosas difíciles se hacían rápidamente. Era más fácil así. Se secó las lágrimas que le molestaban la vista y siguió corriendo en dirección al Paso. Y una vez que atravesó el Paso, rodeó la Fortaleza de Stormenhand y lo encontró ahí, con la varita lista, oteando cada cuanto entre los árboles, por si había algún movimiento extraño. Se quedó escondida tras una esquina unos minutos, llorando en silencio, hasta que estuvo lista. Entonces, lo llamó.

-Ru-

Ru Hugin se volvió y cuando la vio, sonrió.

-Estás horrible- le dijo.

-No más que tú- respondió Artemis.

Ru también tenía heridas en toda la cara, los brazos y seguro en el resto del cuerpo. Pero lo peor era lo que le había pasado en la mejilla. Ghana dijo que fue una criatura como un león, que no habían visto nunca, que lo dejó tirado de un zarpazo. Como consecuencia, un pedazo de mejilla se había desprendido de su rostro… y aunque la herida no era lo suficientemente profunda como para ser grave, Ru tenía que usar todos los días un menjunje verde, que le regeneraba la piel poco a poco.

Parecía que tenía un moco enorme en la mejilla derecha.

- ¿Ha habido movimiento hoy?, porque aquí todo ha estado—

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-

- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si no tuviera que hacerlo, no te lo pediría- continuó Artemis, cerrando los ojos.

-Dime- se apuró Ru, acercándose a ella.

-Es secreto-

-Qué raro, viniendo de ti-

-Y serio-

-Perdona, dime-

-Cuando Apollus vuelva de la misión que le encargó el profesor Dimber… quiero que te hagas cargo de él-

Ru se desencajó.

- ¿Ya no lo quieres…?-

Artemis negó, controlando las lágrimas.

-Me voy y no puedo llevarlo conmigo-

- ¿Te vas? ¿De vacaciones?-

Artemis negó.

- ¿Te vas de Goldenwand?- el rostro de Ru cambió tanto que Artemis pudo ver los gritos, las lágrimas y los abrazos que se avecinaban. Las discusiones. Incluso las despedidas. Pero no quería nada de eso. Quería terminar con lo que había empezado lo más rápido que se pudiera.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo, por favor?-

Ru no supo qué decir.

- ¿Y Saba? ¿Por qué no le pides a él…?-

-Confío en ti. Se llevarán bien- dijo, con una sonrisita- no te lo pediría si no…-

-Si no tuvieras que hacerlo- completó Ru, asintiendo a pesar de mantener la expresión de alguien que no entendía una sola cosa del mundo- está bien, me haré cargo de Apollus-

-Gracias-

Se dio media vuelta.

-Espera, Artemis… pero si te vas ¿vas a dejar a Saba? Digo, ahora que están… empezando-

- ¿Empezando qué?- preguntó Artemis, volviéndose con violencia.

-Ustedes dos… los he visto. Era cuestión de tiempo. Por mí está bien-

-Saba es mi hermano- respondió Artemis.

-Pero…-

Y si no se sintiera vacía por dentro, Ru seguiría siendo el chico que le aceleraba el corazón. No se lo dijo. No dejó que lo dedujera, en cambio dio media vuelta y corrió como un diablo, bordeando la Fortaleza de Stormenhand, atravesando el Paso y el claro. Entró al Castillo Joven como una exhalación y buscó con ansiedad su salón destruido. El lugar en el que había explotado por primera vez. Cuando lo encontró, se escurrió en él, cerró la puerta con un encantamiento fuerte, aisló los sonidos y empezó a azotar las paredes con las hormigas que se le amontonaban en el cuerpo a la velocidad de un rayo. Su boca se abrió, pero no pudo gritar. En cambió volvió a golpear, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco impactos contra las paredes, tan fuertes que le devolvían un poco de la fuerza. Seis, siete. Y al octavo, le fallaron las rodillas y cayó aparatosamente al piso. Apretó los puños hasta que le sangraron las palmas y se retorció como un animal rabioso que jamás encontraría descanso. Y no lo encontró, hasta bien entrada la noche. Entonces ya no hubo rabia. Ni pena. Ni alegría o alivio. Ya no hubo nada. Salió de su salón y caminó tranquilamente hacia la estación de enfermería de Tea. Se echó al lado de Dan Bryce y esperó.

-Viajeros frecuentes- le dijo Dan, cuando la vio.

-Ah no, ah no, a ti ya no te curo más- Tea Fenonte puso el grito en el cielo cuando la vio- ni te eches… he tenido a las encargadas de Valthemoon gritándome porque veían a una chica pálida como la leche llena de heridas mal curadas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso? No. No. Yo no voy a premiar este tipo de comportamiento… qué falta de consideración con tu cuerpo. A pararse. ¡Ah no! ¡Yo te advertí!-

Artemis sintió un empujón desde la espalda, que la hizo levitar, luego un tirón desde la cadera y la espalda, que la puso de pié, aún sobre unos centímetros del suelo… y empezó a alejarse a la velocidad que la varita de Tea Fenonte decidía. Se despidió de Dan Bryce con una sonrisa y se dejó arrastrar por todo el claro, hasta entrar al Paso, cruzando la cálida barrera que Alea había creado con toda la magia de su cuerpo (recién la sentía), y aterrizar en la estación que hace poco había pasado de largo. 2 veces.

-El cometa Artemis- saludó alguien, cuando estuvo completamente echada.

Era Creixell. No había sabido mucho de ella en esos últimos días, porque Ghana andaba tan ocupada que a penas la veía. Y Marcus. Y Saba. Y todos. Lo único que sabía era que Miss Grapehood le había juntado las partes de la rótula la noche anterior y que sus gritos retumbaron la enfermería y no dejaron dormir a la pobre Alea.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Artemis.

-Inútil- le respondió Creixell con molestia- pero ya no me duele- admitió- dice Miss Grapehood que podré correr y saltar para las vacaciones… pero hasta entonces tengo que irme con cuidado. Usar muletas o algo así… me estoy perdiendo todo, Artemis-

-Todo ya casi acaba-

- ¿Entonces por qué Ghana y tú creen que lo peor está sobre nosotros?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-La reconstrucción. Ursa. Cástor. No los hemos llorado. El miedo de saber que volverá a explotar…-

-Lo mismo me dijo Ghana-

-Así que no te preocupes, te tocará hacer algo-

Creixell sonrió.

El encargado de la estación de enfermería llegó junto a ellas. Era Thimoteous White, el dios griego que había desafiado a Apple Easthouse hacía mucho tiempo, al menos eso le parecía.

-Artemis Black, ¿no?- le preguntó a Artemis- dice Tea que tenga cuidado contigo, que te gusta ir y venir a tu antojo- le sonrió- pero eso era con Tea, no creo que me hagas eso a mí, ¿o sí?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veremos- le dijo Thimoteous White, conservando la sonrisa- por lo pronto te haré sentir cómoda con un poco de chocolate y luego vendré a revisarte-

Cuando Thimoteous White se fue, Creixell volteó a mirar a Artemis con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Artemis. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, en el momento en el que se alejaba de Ru.

-Si mis gustos no fueran diferentes ya te estaría sacando los ojos de la envidia- le dijo Creixell, aguantando una carcajada- aunque Thim es así con todas… pero igual, nunca pensé que hasta contigo. Y perdona, pero… tú sabes cómo son las cosas-

-No me ofendí-

-Debe ser algo del brillo élfico que se te ha pegado. Siempre pensé que eso pasaba, porque cuando Hanna Marianne era novia de Saba, como que era más atractiva que ahora. Claro, también puede ser que ahora anda por Goldenwand con la mitad de la cabeza rapada, pero—

- ¿Ah?- cortó Artemis.

-Sí, se cortó todos los rizos de la parte derecha-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque Saba terminó con ella- explicó Creixell, como si fuera obvio.

¿Qué? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo no le había dicho nada?

- ¿Cuándo?-

-Artemis, creo que tú deberías estar más enterada de esto. Es tu novio…-

-Saba es mi hermano- corrigió Artemis, con dureza. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro todo sus compañeros le venían con lo mismo?- ¿de dónde piensas qué…?-

-Los rumores empezaron después de las Audiencias. Pero yo lo confirmé cuando los vi besarse el día de la Fiesta de Fin de Año, ya sabes, cuando empezó todo…-

-No nos besamos-

Saba la besó. Y luego la abrazó más fuerte que nadie. Y luego caminó con ella de la mano por todo el salón, buscando al profesor Gamma. Eso sí recordaba. Pero no entendía cómo Creixell… y por último no le importaba. Ni siquiera le importaba que su mejor amigo hubiera terminado con la banshee. Pero sí le importaba Saba.

Se puso de pié de un salto y antes de que Thimoteous White y su encanto la detuvieran, corrió hacia fuera del Paso, al Bosque. Su mejor amigo tendría que estar haciendo rondas en algún lugar. Por suerte la Guarida Roja funcionaba muy bien y casi no había _lugares_ que patrullar. Había oído decir al profesor Bridge que la situación de las Criaturas estaba controlada casi en su totalidad. Así que Saba estaría en la zona alrededor del gimnasio, cerca de los Rosales de Goldenwand o por las ruinas del Castillo Viejo.

Decidió que entraría al Bosque primero, era lo más difícil y prefería deshacerse de eso.

- ¡Hey, torbellino silencioso!-

El vozarrón del profesor Gamma la detuvo en seco, justo cuando estaba a punto de internarse en el bosque.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó Gabriel Gamma a Artemis, con los brazos cruzados.

-Iba a buscar a Saba-

-Ahí no está-

- ¿Dónde está?-

-Donde también estará mañana, anda a dormir, ya va a ser medianoche-

-No tengo sueño-

El rostro de Gamma se iluminó con una idea.

-Ya que estás tan determinada a descansar sólo cuando quedes inconsciente, te daré una ayuda… acompáñame-

- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A ver a Saba-

Artemis entendía que la gárgola tuviera esa actitud con ella. En los últimos días no había hecho nada más que preocuparse por ella, pero no terminaba de comprender que en realidad era un obstáculo para Artemis. "Ve a dormir", "no hagas esto", "toma tu poción", "a dónde crees que vas". Todos los días, cada vez que la veía y ella sentía que era una sombra de la que no podía sacudirse. Por primera vez Gamma no la entendía. Ella debía mantenerse en movimiento.

- ¿Cómo sabe lo del torbellino?- empezó Artemis.

-Porque no soy idiota- respondió Gamma, con una tos- la gente habla de un bicho que va por allá y por acá haciendo cosas chiquititas y grandes, moviéndose de un lado para otro, con un oso plateado atrás…-

-Conoce la forma de mi _patronus_-

-Conocía al halcón- respondió Gamma- pero adiviné a la osa-

Artemis asintió. No lo había hecho con intención, simplemente había convocado a su protector. Pero debía admitir que cuando vio a la osa a su lado, no se sorprendió.

Paró en seco. Y con sus piernas, todos sus pensamientos. Aguzó los sentidos. Olía a bosque… porque estaban internándose en el bosque… pero también a algo más. A magia de la que también podía sentirse en los poros de la piel. Magia fuerte. Sobrecogedora, en una magnitud que ella jamás había imaginado que podía concentrarse en un solo lugar. Se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados, tratando de superar los temblores que le habían sobrevenido de la nada, pero no podía con ellos. Esa magia era más poderosa.

-Concéntrate en la otra- le dijo el profesor Gamma, con dureza.

¿Otra magia?

Artemis buscó con todos sus sentidos, como le habían enseñado desde que entró a Goldenwand, pero no encontró más que la magia brutal que la hacía temblar y derramar lágrimas. Apretó los ojos, ajustó la mandíbula, incluso dejó de respirar… hasta que sintió una brisa pequeñita, como un haz delgado de luz colándose entre las cortinas mal cerradas. Era una magia suave, protectora, pero igual de fuerte que la otra…

-No te asomes mucho- le advirtió Gamma, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- es la magia de la Trinidad. Siéntela, pero no te adentres en ella-

Artemis asintió y empezó a aspirar lentamente, notando cómo sus músculos se iban destensando uno por uno, cómo sus dedos se abrían y sus dientes se separaban. Se tranquilizó en segundos y Gamma la empujó para seguir. Es más, no le soltó el hombro hasta que llegaron al lugar que ella ya suponía. Al mismísimo Centro.

A los Rosales.

Ahí, cubiertos en túnicas maltrechas, con marcas en la cara y las varitas afuera, estaban reunidos los miembros de la Trinidad, completos, ya que Gamma acababa de llegar, la profesora Herda Hel, de Herbología, Fleance, Saba, Adrian Acutus, Greenhouse y, detrás de todos ellos, como un muñeco de trapo que apenas podía mantener sus costuras juntas, estaba el profesor Pólux. Tan blanco y ojeroso que parecía un vampiro. No, un muerto. Porque no había expresión en su rostro, no había vida en sus ojos… estaba igual que el profesor Cástor, cuando lo vio en la enfermería.

-Perdón por la demora- dijo Gamma- estamos listos-

- ¿No ibas a traer a un chico de 7mo de Darkenlord?- preguntó Morgana Gabrián, mirando a Artemis de la cabeza a los pies.

-Ella se acomoda mejor- aseguró el profesor Gamma, con la vista fija en el director Dimber, quien sólo pudo asentir y hacerle un gesto con la mano.

Gamma se llevó a Artemis a un lado.

-Fleance, tu compañero, es el nuevo profesor de Vuelo, no, no te sorprendas, sólo escucha… y está muy confiado de que puede ser el siguiente vínculo con el Centro. Silencio. Lo que va a pasar aquí es que la profesora Hel nos va a advertir cuándo será la próxima explosión. La Trinidad detendrá impacto e intentará que sea una explosión muy débil. Tus otros compañeros le prestarán energía a Fleance. Y tú llamarás a tus hormigas para que la explosión no sea localizada-

- ¿Me está pidiendo que explote?-

-Exacto, pero no como en tu aniversario-

- ¿Y si fallamos?-

-Fleance se muere-

Artemis asintió.

Gamma y ella regresaron al grupo, justo cuando los chicos estaban formando una media luna alrededor de Fleance y apoyando sus manos en él. Gamma la ubicó al lado del profesor Pólux y corrió a formar la tercera punta de la Trinidad. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie vio nada. Artemis cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en Hanna Marianne. En Morgana Gabrián y la mirada que le había dado al llegar, la misma mirada que le daba a la profesora Ursa cuando era chica. Pensó que Greenhouse no debía estar ahí porque era parte del equipo de Viper. Pensó en Viper. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo pensó en Viper y en lo que había hecho la noche del Banquete de Fin de Año. Recordó sus manos sosteniéndole la cintura y ya no sintió miedo, sino rabia.

-Diez segundos, chicos. Pólux, ven, dame la mano- oyó que decía la profesora Hel.

Artemis apretó los puños, las hormigas la recorrían con frenesí, mientras Viper le decía que tenía que irse con ella y Morgana Gabrián miraba a Ursa con indiferencia y luego con asco y luego con condescendencia, como si no mereciera nada. De pronto, oyó la voz de su tío Remus en la cabeza, unas palabras sobre una guerra y sobre ella en casa de Saba, como una elfa más. Y lo odió. Odió que no le preguntara, que no la mirara mientras discutía sobre ella con otros hombres, que tampoco la miraban. Odió el recuerdo de su ruego ante Viper. Odió las hormigas que tenía dentro, porque le daban asco…

- ¡AHORA!

Sintió el alivio de que se fueran, e inmediatamente después, todo se puso blanco.

…

Cuando despertó, el profesor Dimber le estaba dando una palmadita amistosa en la espalda y ella le sonreía con tranquilidad. Los dos estaban de pié, frente al claro, esperando.

-Espero que tomes lo que Miss Grapehood te dio- le dijo el profesor.

-Lo haré-

-Es para el cansancio-

-Ya casi no estoy cansada, pero lo haré.

Había dormido días enteros, tal vez semanas. No lo recordaba. Su último recuerdo no difuso era el de la espalda de Fleance, justo antes de que el Centro explotara, en ese momento, perdió el conocimiento. No. No en ese momento, porque había oído unas voces, quién sabía cuánto tiempo después. Unas voces que discutían en un lugar cerrado, lo sabía porque retumbaban las paredes con la fuerza con la que hablaban. Eran el profesor Gamma y Morgana Gabrián, le parecía. Hablaban sobre ella. Morgana Gabrián gritaba que debían haber llevado a Artemis a la enfermería con el resto de chicos, porque estaba igual de agotada, pero Gamma le respondía que no, que estaba bien, que sólo estaba dormida. Entonces Morgana Gabrián empezaba con una cantaleta odiosa que se coló en sus sueños, sobre cómo todo el mundo conocía mejor a sus tutoriados que ella. Porque Artemis es tuya, le dijo a Gamma. Porque Ru Hugin, debí sospecharlo, es la cabeza de los de tercero y se había negado en redondo a seguir sus órdenes, porque, chilló Morgana Gabrián, dijo que ninguno de sus compañeros la respetaba como tutora. Y lloró, Artemis la oyó oír… recordaba. Y la oyó correr salón afuera, a pesar de que Gamma la llamara intensamente, usando sobrenombres cariñosos.

Entonces Artemis despertó.

Había despertado antes.

-Profesor Dimber… yo… estos días-

-Es normal, Artemis, poco a poco irás recordando todo con claridad.

Y poco a poco lo iba haciendo, mientras estaba parada allí, con el profesor Dimber sujetándola del hombro, como un padre que protege a su hija. Recordó que los tacones de Morgana Gabrián le cincelaron las sienes y disiparon el sueño que le quedaba. Recordó que su cuerpo estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo llevarse una mano a la frente para tranquilizar los efectos del dolor de cabeza.

Entonces Gamma le dijo:

-Muy bonito, muy bonito. ¿Estás satisfecha? Forzaste tu cuerpo hasta el agotamiento. Tenías que desvanecerte para recién dormir ¿no? ¿Qué tal el plan? ¿Funcionó? ¿Se siente bien?-

-No-

-No- Gamma caminó hacia ella y le tiró sobre la frente una compresa fría- te entiendo, Artemis, entiendo lo que haces… pero estamos a punto de dejarte ir a Hogwarts, que es un lugar lleno de gente que no va a entenderte. Tenemos que saber que no volverás a hacer esto sin importar lo que pase. Lo que pasará-

- ¿No está de acuerdo con que me vaya?-

Nadie lo estaba.

-No. Pero eso no sirve de nada, lo que quiero es que me prometas que no vas a hacer una idiotez cuando algo grave pase. Que no vas a hacer magia hasta secarte. Que todo lo que te he enseñado… lo poco que se debe haber quedado en esa cabeza, lo harás-

-Prometo intentar-

-Con eso basta, supongo- y entonces, oyó a Gamma alejarse y luego, una pluma rasgando un pergamino.

El pergamino que en ese momento, cuando estaba de pié junto a Dimber, llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Listo- había dicho el profesor Gamma, después de firmar- te irás cuando los funerales acaben-

- ¿Cuándo empiezan?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Hoy en la noche. Has dormido un día entero, a propósito. El profesor Dimber ya levantó el estado de emergencia y normalizó todas las funciones de la escuela. Aunque mantiene algunas patrullas durante la noche y vigila la Guarida Roja como un esposo celoso. Dijo tu nombre y el de tus compañeros en una ceremonia pequeña que se hizo. Ahí presentaron a Fleance como el nuevo profesor de Vuelo-

- ¿No es muy joven?-

-Tiene la misma edad que tenía yo cuando empecé a enseñar-

-Al menos está vivo-

-Y en muy buena forma. El Centro lo acepta-

Artemis asintió con un par de palabras en la boca, pero no pudo decirlas. Pero quería. Quería seguir hablando, seguir preguntando, porque tenía la impresión de que sería su última conversación con Gamma. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y al instante sintió cómo sus ojos cerrados empezaban a acumular lágrimas en las comisuras. De pronto estaba llorando como una estúpida y no podía parar.

Pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-No es que quiera irme- dijo, unos minutos después, cuando estuvo convencida de que no se le quebraría la voz como a una idiota.

-Yo sé- Gamma estaba junto a ella. No lo veía, pero lo sentía a su lado, incluso sentía las ganas que tenía de acariciarle la cabeza… pero la gárgola no daba cariñitos- yo sé-

-Iba a pedirle que fuera mi tutor-

Esa vez fue Gamma quien se tomó minutos para responder.

-Difícil hacer eso a la distancia-

-Sí-

-Hubiera aceptado-

-Gracias-

Los dos estuvieron juntos todo el día, hasta que llegaron los elfos para recoger a Artemis y alistarla para los funerales, como siempre hacían con todos los alumnos. Los bañaban con agua caliente y los dejaban limpios, les peinaban el cabello cuando aún estaba húmedo y soplaban sobre él para que quedara sedoso. Los vestían cuidadosamente. Para las mujeres, primero el vestido de luto. Luego una especie de faldón que iba ceñido con un cinturón con la hebilla en forma del escudo de la escuela. Después de eso venía la capa, larga, como de novia. Y las botas al final, antes del maquillaje de enredaderas que era tan tradicional en Goldenwand. La mitad de la cara. Y al final, una máscara de red negra en el rostro.

No hubo un solo momento en el que Artemis no estuviera llorando, aunque los elfos quisieran consolarla, diciendo que todos estaban así, que desde que el laberinto del Centro había terminado, todos los estudiantes pasaron de estar cansados o llenos de energía de batalla, a estar deprimidos. Como si recién se enteraran de la muerte de los profesores.

Los elfos la dejaron ir bien entrada la noche. Era parte de la tradición: cada alumno debía prepararse sólo (los elfos ayudaban a los chicos hasta que estos llegaban a 6to año) y caminar sólo por los corredores de su escuela, hasta encontrarse con el resto de su señorío. Artemis sintió que en el camino se le unían Ghana y Creixell, quien aún cojeaba, pero ninguna se dirigió la palabra. No estaba permitido. Las tres juntas, sin embargo, caminaron con solemnidad y tristeza, llevando el mismo paso, hasta llegar al claro, donde estaban el resto de los Stormenhand.

Chicas con los ojos hinchados bajo sus máscaras delicadas de red. Chicos temblorosos en sus trajes elegantes de faldas rectas. Y Alea, completamente recuperada, dirigiéndolos a todos, incluso a la tutora, con el enorme escudo de Goldenwand pintado en una bandera. Greenhouse, Saba, Ru y Tea acompañaban su cortejo, llevando cada uno rosas plateadas, del Rosal mágico de Goldenwand. Alimentadas por la magia del centro. Artemis quiso correr hacia Greenhouse y arrebatarle el ramo de rosas, patearlo y gritarle a todo el mundo que él era el culpable de que la profesora Ater estuviera muerta. Él y su tutora, la estudiante estrella, la mujer que jamás pudo darle a Ursa lo único que quería: una sonrisa. Tuvo que tomar un poquito de su poción para que las hormigas no la hicieran explotar, pero sólo un poquito, porque no quería dejar de lado su rabia.

Ghana, Creixell y ella se unieron al resto de alumnos. Al mar de lágrimas contenidas. De sollozos ahogados y suspiros clandestinos.

Los funerales fueron hermosos. Enterraron a Ursa y a Cástor juntos, de la mano, bajo la banca de un lugar al que Artemis jamás había ido, llamado El Descanso del Maestro o algo así. Un jardín sencillo con un lago cristalino y muchas flores, que sólo tenía una banca. El profesor Dimber dijo unas palabras que ya no recordaba, que ni siquiera oyó. Y luego, invitó al profesor Pólux a poner la primera rosa sobre el enorme sarcófago de cristal que les habían hecho. Lo que se aproximó a Ursa y Cástor no era un hombre, ni siquiera un espectro o una sombra. Era un montón de ropa ancha, arrugada y encorvada sobre sí misma por la pena. Un pedazo de papel blanco. Un muñeco mal hecho. No era Pólux Altair, el hombre fornido y vital por el que Artemis había suspirado cuando era más chica.

Entonces un sollozo cortó el silencio. Ahí, delante de todos, en la formación de los cuatro señoríos, Gerard Greenhouse no pudo aguantar su pena. Artemis no sabía si era por culpa, por la muerte de Ursa y Cástor o por aquello en lo que el profesor Pólux se había convertido. Las lágrimas de Artemis fluyeron más gruesas y veloces. Tosió y no pudo aguantar un sollozo. Ya nadie pudo aguantar.

Cuando terminaron los funerales, Artemis corrió fuera del grupo de Stormenhand, sin escuchar si quiera los llamados y las órdenes de Morgana Gabrián, que le sonaron a ruegos desesperados. Corrió porque tenía que hacer cosas. Tenía que decir. No sabía qué ni a quien, pero sus pasos la llevaban y ella confiaba en ellos.

Lo encontró llorando sentado en la banca bajo la que habían enterrado a su hermano y a su eterna enamorada.

- ¿Profesor?-

Pero Pólux no volteó. No tenía oídos. Estaba muerto como Cástor, sólo que él tenía que permanecer ahí, en Goldenwand, recorriendo todos los días los caminos que había recorrido con su hermano.

Odió a Viper, a Greenhouse y a Morgana Gabrián más que nunca. Odió a Voldemort. Odió a Harry Potter y a Hogwarts, por llevarles una guerra que les era completamente ajena.

-Quería despedirme- dijo Artemis- parto en unas horas-

Pólux no se volvió.

-Allá no hay esgrima- continuó Artemis- pero seguiré practicando, porque quiero ser tan buena como usted. Su curso fue el mejor-

Pólux no se volvió.

-Lo siento mucho-

Pólux no se volvió. Estaba sordo, ciego, mudo, insensible al mundo. Tan muerto como su hermano, pero obligado a permanecer entre los vivos.

- ¿Esta noche partes?- oyó- ¿allá no hay esgrima?-

Su corazón se detuvo. Empezó a correr, pero la voz la seguía, su dueño era rápido como el viento. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla, tomarla del brazo y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Esos hermosos ojos de elfo que siempre veían a través de ella. El corazón de Artemis empezó a latir rápido y fuerte como un tambor. Se le secaron las lágrimas.

- ¿Te despediste de Saba?- le preguntó el profesor Dimber, parado junto a ella.

Artemis asintió.

-Me voy- le había dicho- a Hogwarts-

- ¿Cuándo?-

-En unas horas-

-No-

-Papá tiene todo listo…-

-Sí, para que vengas a vivir con nosotros-

-No-

- ¡Sí! Serás de la familia, serás una Schnuppermault y vivirás en Francia. Siempre quisiste conocer mi casa allá y por fin lo vas a hacer. No te vas a Hogwarts. No puedes irte-

-Me voy-

- ¡No!-

-Lo siento, Saba, quería decírtelo antes, pero…-

-Es lo que siempre has querido-

- ¿Qué?-

-Irte, con tu padre. Esa es tu verdadera familia, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero…-

- ¿Y Goldenwand? ¿Y Ursa? ¿Ah? Todos nosotros nos quedaremos durante el verano para la reconstrucción y tú piensas largarte a disfrutar de unas vacaciones y luego ir a esa estúpida escuela de magia que ni siquiera le pisa los talones a esta-

-Saba…-

-Eres una traidora-

-No-

-Abandonas Goldenwand cuando más te necesita-

-No-

-No eres una Stormenhand, no eres mi hermana. No eres mi mejor amiga-

-Saba-

-Qué bueno que cuando te vayas se corten todos los lazos que tienes con nosotros. ¡Que te borren de nuestra memoria, maldita traidora!-

-Saba-

-¡Pudiste venir conmigo! ¡Pudimos ser hermanos!-

-Yo quería…-

-Hermanos… ¿Y Apollus? ¿También lo abandonas a él? No puedes llevarte nada de Goldenwand…-

-No…-

-Lárgate-

-Eso voy a hacer-

-Y no te despidas de nadie. No lo mereces, traidora-

El profesor Dimber tosió. Artemis tosió junto a él y siguieron esperando.

-Parece que enfadaste a tu tutora- le dijo.

-Sólo le dije que no quería que me acompañara-

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que esa siempre ha sido la función de los tutores, cuando los alumnos dejan la escuela… creo que puedes haberla herido un poco-

Artemis asintió. Y recordó.

-Usted no es nada mío- le había dicho a Morgana Gabrián, con rabia en los ojos, cuando ella le echó en cara que nadie más que la tutora, ella, tenía derecho a despedirla de Goldenwand.

Un traqueteo la distrajo. Miró al profesor Dimber con urgencia y por un segundo quiso abrazarse a él y romper el papel que llevaba en la mano.

-Conozco a pocas chicas de tu edad tan valientes como tú- le dijo el director, recobrando ese brillo en los ojos que había perdido tras la muerte de Ursa- vas a estar en buenas manos y un día, ya no tendrás miedo-

-Pero estoy dejando mi hogar-

El profesor Dimber asintió con una sonrisa.

-Goldenwand siempre estará aquí. Y aunque muchos papeles lo digan, siempre será tu hogar-

-Me estoy equivocando-

-Puede ser-

Artemis se abrazó del profesor, tan fuerte que por un segundo le pareció que nadie la podría despegar de él. Ni de Goldenwand. Ni de sus amigos o de su hermanito. O de Saba. ¿Por qué había insistido en irse, por qué no se quedaba ahí? Era feliz ahí.

-Ya llegó tu carruaje-

Con mucho cuidado, el profesor Dimber la separó de él y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Artemis, con el cuerpo temblando, tomó su baúl, los elfos ya no harían nada por ella, porque ya no pertenecía a Goldenwand, lo puso con cuidado sobre el carruaje y se volvió a ver al profesor Dimber, parado con una sonrisa de Papá Noel enorme. Artemis cerró los ojos y pensó en su papá. Le dijo adiós a Dimber con la mano y subió.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y el carruaje empezó a avanzar. Artemis quería abalanzarse sobre el seguro, quitarlo y tirarse al pasto de su escuela, pero se quedó quieta, sin poder llorar si quiera. Miró por última vez el claro, los árboles enormes que precedían al bosque. El Paso… y vio a Ru, con Apollus en el hombro, parado como una estatua, mirándola fijamente, igual que su hermanito. Fueron los últimos ojos que vio, porque al instante sintió que el sueño pesado de muerte la abrumaba. Peleó contra él, por una cosa más. Una visión más.

La Fortaleza de Stormenhand. Su hogar.

Entonces, el sueño atacó con más fuerza y ya no supo más.


	60. Atte Canuto

Atte. Canuto

A. A.

"Llegarás el jueves a Londres, tienes todos los papeles necesarios para que los muggles te dejen viajar sola. Y ropa de muggle, que encontrarás en tu baúl. La estación de St. Pancras es muy conocida no debe ser difícil conseguir direcciones. Ahí te encontrarás con una mujer, que se identificará como Jane St. Francis ¿recuerdas? Esto ya lo hemos hablado antes. Esa mujer es realmente tu prima. Nymphadora Tonk, la mujer te tocará el hombro y te preguntará cuál es tu tipo favorito de aceitunas y tú responderás lo que hemos acordado antes.

Síguela, hazle caso, no discutas. Cuando termine contigo, nos veremos.

Atte. Canuto."


	61. Pausa

¡Hola!

Infinitas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que la historia las siga cautivando.

Sí, Artemis salió de Goldenwand y también me da mucha pena, pero era algo que debía pasar, es más, la historia me llevó a adelantar la ida, porque en algún momento me detuve y me di cuenta de que no podía ser todo hermoso. No podía haber una despedida enorme en la sala común de Stormenhand, con Saba o Ru confesándole sus sentimientos a Artemis. Tenía que arrancarla del lugar. Porque ella tenía que empujarse fuera de Goldenwand para poder irse.

Y ya. Ahora continúa todo, pero como es la historia de Artemis y los libros de Harry Potter ya terminaron de publicarse, tendré que pegarme un poco a la historia, aunque tomándome mis licencias. Porque Artemis es mía

Eso es todo.

Espero que les siga gustando lo que pasa.

Un abrazo.

H.


	62. Artemis

Artemis.

La niña rica despertó esa mañana cubierta por las sábanas más suaves que su cuerpo hubiera sentido jamás. Se revolvió en la cama perezosamente antes de decidir que era hora de ponerse de pié y empezar el día. Cubrió su cuerpo con una bata elegante y recorrió su habitación enorme para llegar al baño.

Cuando salió de la ducha, caminó mecánicamente al enorme ropero tallado que había en una esquina. "La esquina de la niña", pensó ella, porque era un pedacito de preciosismo sublime en medio de una habitación tan lúgubre: el único haz de luz natural entraba por ese rincón, iluminando el enorme ropero de madera blanca tallada y un tocador que le hacía juego. Flores, ramas y pequeñas hojas estaban pintadas de morado y bordeadas en oro. Era la esquina perfecta para una niña rica.

Abrió el ropero, tomó un par de prendas y unas botas que su papá le había regalado, para suplir sus antiguas y descascaradas amigas de toda la vida. Se miró al espejo y se sintió conforme con lo que veía, no porque le gustara, sino porque era lo que se tenía que ver.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase- susurró la niña rica.

Esas cortinas pesadas que dominaban la habitación le habían hecho saber desde el inicio que en su cuarto sólo se podía susurrar, aunque estuviera a salvo de la densidad en la esquina de la niña. "A salvo". Sonrió. Era divertido pensar que estaba a salvo en un lugar que no le gustaba.

La puerta se movió pesadamente y una mujer de cabello morado entró con una sonrisa que se ensanchó aún más al verla. Por un segundo la niña rica recordó a Ursa Áter, una mujer con ojos enormes que se sorprendían de todo, sobre todo porque los ojos de la mujer que se le acercaba con emoción también eran grandotes y expresivos. Y tan transparentes que por un segundo la niña rica sintió lástima por ella… no podía esconder sus sentimientos.

-Te quedó perfecto- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos tristes- y la ropa… ¿es cómoda?-

-Es suave-

-No, para ti. O sea ¿te sientes cómoda en ella?- preguntó la mujer con nerviosismo- tu tío me habló mucho de cómo eras y de las cosas que te gustaba hacer, así que busqué…-

-Está bien-

Llevaba una túnica corta de terciopelo, con un bordado sobrio en las mangas y el cuello alto. En las piernas tenía unas pantimedias negras que la abrigaban y sobre ellas sus botas altas sin tacón.

-Además, va con tu pelo nuevo- agregó la mujer, intentando alegrarse.

Una melena que le llegaba a los hombros, ondeada y espesa de color castaño que se veía rojizo bajo el sol. La niña rica se puso de pié y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero: así, quieta, hasta se veía elegante.

-Quería pedirte disculpas, ya sabes, por tu pelo… digo, a mí me gusta cambiármelo, pero—

-Teníamos que hacerlo-

La mujer de los ojos grandes la miró con una sonrisa.

-Estás tomando todo esto como una campeona-

-Gracias-

-No, en serio… si fuera tú, habría enloquecido o estaría echada en mi cama, o parada frente al ropero tratando de recordar qué era lo que me habían dicho. Pero tú…-

La niña rica dejó de mirarse al espejo y miró a la mujer, sin decirle una sola palabra. Sabía para lo que había ido a verla, tan temprano en la mañana, incluso antes del desayuno y no era para disculparse o alabar su ropa. Era para entrenarla y, por mucho que le recordara a una persona de un pasado muy muy lejano, la niña rica estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto palabreo. Quería que empezara con el entrenamiento.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la mujer de ojos grandes.

-Artemis Áter-

-No, Artemis, empezamos primero con la verdad, para que no te olvides nunca de eso. No es bueno que confundas tu personaje con quien eres en realidad. ¿Entiendes? Hay mucha gente en el Ministerio que se ha vuelto loca porque terminaba confundiendo su vida con su identidad paralela. De nuevo. ¿Quién eres?-

-Artemis Black-

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- 14, cerca de los 15-

- ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-

-Sirius Black y Aurora Lupin-

- ¿De dónde vienes?-

-De Escocia. Y de Goldenwand, una escuela de magia escondida en el mundo-

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? Hacer, comer…-

-La esgrima. Las aceitunas de todo tamaño color y sabor-

- ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?-

-No tengo-

-Artemis, sabemos que eso no es verdad-

-Es verdad. No tengo mejores amigos, ni aquí ni allá-

- ¿Cómo se llama tu mascota?-

-Buckbeak, es un hipogrifo-

- ¿Y tu antigua mascota?-

-No era una mascota, era… era… mi hermano. Se llama Apollus. Pero ya no es nada mío-

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, que secó disimuladamente. Sin embargo no continuó, negó un par de veces y se puso de pié. Se llevó los brazos a la cintura y empezó a dar pasos largos por toda la habitación, pensando.

-Estas cortinas son demasiado pesadas-

-Sí- respondió Artemis, esperando que siguiéndole la corriente, la mujer volviera a entrenarla.

-Deberíamos sacarlas. Digo, es tu cuarto. Necesitas luz, no esto que hace que sientas que te ahogas y…- suspiró- hablaré con Remus ahora mismo de eso…-

De pronto se oyó un gruñido, fuerte como el de un león.

- ¡Nymphadora!-

La puerta se abrió enérgicamente y apareció el hombre que había dejado a la niña rica sin palabras cuando lo vio por primera vez: un hombre alto, gordo, imponente, pero sobre todo, extraño. Tenía un ojo que se movía por todas partes. Ojoloco Moody lo llamaban. Y todos lo respetaban mucho, aunque estuviera tan loco como su ojo girador.

-Alastor- Nymphadora Tonks se volvió con los hombros caídos- esto no… esto no es…-

-Estamos al borde de una guerra ¿y te parece adecuado molestar a uno de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix por unas cortinas?- Ojoloco Moody la miró con dureza, parecía su maestro reprendiéndola- ¡ella puede con las cortinas! Niña- gruñó, mirando a Artemis- ¿puedes con las cortinas?-

-Sí- respondió Artemis, marcialmente.

- ¿Y puedes con el entrenamiento?-

-Sí-

-Entonces tienes un par de cosas mejor puestas que esta que tengo adelante- miró a Tonks- ¡Esta niña es una de las mías, por los calzones de Merlín! Es dura, puede con lo que le des. Tu trabajo es prepararla y hacerla más dura todavía, no ablandarla-

-Esta niña es mi prima, Alastor-

-Y esa fue la primera razón por la que estuve en contra de que te encargaras de ella. Porque en tu cabeza ustedes dos son primas, hermanas si se puede. Lo que esa niña es, es una extraña para ti. No te ha visto nunca en su vida. ¡La sangre Black! Pfff, no me hagas hablar de la sangre Black- se le acercó a Tonks- escúchame bien, Nymphadora, no gastes mi tiempo, no gastes su tiempo y no gastes tu tiempo. ¡No tenemos tiempo, malditasea! Haz tu trabajo-

-Sí, Alastor-

La puerta se cerró con un golpazo.

…

Llevaba meses viviendo en Grimmauld's Place y ya lo sabía todo. Mientras estaba ahí, era Artemis Black, la hija de Sirius que empezaría a estudiar en una escuela nueva. Era sobrina de Remus Lupin por vía materna y prima de Nymphadora Tonks (quien además se encargaba de entrenarla) por vía paterna. Era la nieta de una odiosa estampa en la pared, que no hacía más que gritarle cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella. "Malasangre" le decía. "Griega sucia" le gritaba. Pero su papá le había dicho que la ignorara, que su madre estaba demasiado vieja como para distinguir a las personas y sólo gritaba porque el odio la mantenía viva. En ese cuadro. Tenía una mascota, un hipogrifo hermoso con el que había vivido antes y que la recordaba. Cuando lo volvió a ver, Buckbeak no dejó que terminara de presentarle sus respetos, se acercó y le levantó el mentón con el pico y se abalanzó sobre ella para sentir su calor. Artemis lo alimentaba todos los días, lo acariciaba por horas y a veces hablaba con él. Incluso se quedaba dormida entre la paja, acurrucada en el suave plumaje de la criatura.

Artemis Black conoció a mucha gente nueva. A Alastor Moody, a Tonks, a tres o cuatro personas apellidadas Weasley: una mujer a la que apenas vio, pero que le sonrió con afecto, un hombre calvo y barrigón que era amable y dos chicos que le habían hablado un par de veces sobre lo bien que manejaba la espada. Porque tenía su espada. La espada que ganó hacía mucho tiempo en otro mundo, sólo que modificada. Su papá le había regalado una nueva empuñadura y un nuevo cinto con una vaina hermosa. Su papá le hacía muchos regalos y ella los aceptaba con una sonrisa desde el corazón. Le regaló ropa nueva, zapatos nuevos, libros nuevos, cuando se enteró que le gustaban los mapas antiguos, le regaló un enorme pedazo de cuero más viejo que Merlín, que mostraba el mapa de Camelot. Lo único que Artemis no aceptó que le regalara fue una lechuza nueva, por mucho que este la sedujera con catálogos y cosas. Hasta le dio una escoba que acababa de salir al mercado. Una Saeta de Fuego. Incluso le pidió de favor a un hombre llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt que practicara esgrima con ella por lo menos tres veces a la semana, durante media o una hora. "Ayudaría al stress, mi amigo" había dicho su papá "y seguro que aceitaría ese oxidado mecanismo… si aceptas la humillación. Artemis es una excelente esgrimista".

Por suerte el hombre llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y nunca parecía tener tiempo para nada, se tomaba media hora dejando un día para esgrimir con ella. Al principio estuvo un poco tieso y Artemis tuvo que jugar lentamente… extrañó a Alea por esos días. O a Lupo. Los extrañó porque eran unos tornados con una espada en la mano, pero luego se recordó que ellos habían existido en una realidad que ya no era la suya y que, por lo tanto, no existían ya. Por suerte, el señor Shacklebolt se puso en forma rápidamente y la puso en aprietos más gruesos que cualquiera de sus compañeros. A veces los Weasley jóvenes se sentaban en el jardín a ver los duelos. A veces también lo hacían su papá y su tío. Una vez incluso Albus Dumbledore lo hizo. Pero nunca, nunca, un hombre de aspecto triste, al que sólo había visto una vez.

Severus Snape. Profesor de Pociones. Su papá no quería que la viera, no sólo porque lo odiaba, sino porque para él, ella tendría que ser Artemis Ater. Una chica que no sabía esgrimir, ni tenía un hipogrifo como mascota. Una niña con un acento fuerte, que provenía de una familia de magos de clase media que habían emigrado de Atenas a Escocia generaciones atrás. Un papá, Colin Ater. No madre, nunca hubo una. Para Severus Snape ella siempre había tenido el cabello rojizo y corto, lleno de ondas. Siempre se vestía con ropa cara y botas altas. Pero él sabía que era hija de Sirius.

-Y por eso te joderá todos los días de tu vida- le dijo su papá una tarde- ¿eres buena en Pociones?-

-Sí-

-Alabado sea Merlín, una razón menos para que te joda. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no prestarle atención-

Sin embargo, Severus Snape se colaba en sus sueños y en sus momentos de reflexión. Su pelo grasoso y su rictus se dibujaban en su cabeza sin que ella lo quisiera. Severus Snape era un profesor de Hogwarts, un lugar en donde ella sólo era Artemis Ater. Pero él sabía que no era sólo eso.

Quiso preguntarle sobre él a Albus Dumbledore. Últimamente, el director de Hogwarts se tomaba dos horas de dos días en la semana para verla, estar con ella y enterarse de todo lo que pudiera sobre su condición. Sobre lo que le pasó cuando un dementor la quiso besar. Sobre lo que le pasaba todos los años. Sobre sus hormigas, sobre los dolores de cabeza y las náuseas, los sueños vívidos y los temblores helados. Sobre su entrenamiento con el profesor Gamma.

Artemis trataba de no contarle mucho sobre eso, a veces sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando hablaba mucho de su profesor, cuando eso pasaba Albus Dumbledore insistía con ternura, pero de una manera imposible de detener. Artemis no tardó en darse cuenta de que a él le interesaba sobremanera lo que tenía, más que su salud, más que ella misma, tal vez. O ella misma, sí, pero en tanto era un ser que tenía ese tipo de magia. Al principio pensó que Albus Dumbledore también tenía algo parecido, pero lo descartó pronto… no era el mismo tipo de trato que recibía de Gamma. Gamma sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, su profesor se preocupaba por ella de manera diferente y, por lo tanto, la trataba diferente.

Cuando Dumbledore le dijo que se haría cargo de ella cada semana por dos horas cuando estuvieran en la escuela, Artemis asintió con gesto cordial, más parecida a ese personaje de niña rica que le habían construido, que a ella.

-Trataremos de seguir el entrenamiento de Gabriel. Prepararte para cada aniversario-

La niña rica desapareció al escuchar eso.

-El objetivo de los entrenamientos era desaparecer a las hormigas- corrigió, con urgencia.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió.

-Buen intento. Gabriel me dijo que harías eso- dijo, sonriendo- ustedes tenían un trato. Primero controlarías en totalidad a tus… hormigas… como las llamas y luego decidirías si ya no querías tenerlas-

-Ya puedo. Lo ha visto-

-No, no cuando llevas ese frasquito en el bolsillo-

-El profesor también tiene uno, es para emergencias-

- ¿Cuántas emergencias has tenido hoy?- le preguntó el anciano director, perforándole la mirada con sus ojos azules. Eran hermosos, claros… y sonrientes.

No puedo mentirle.

-Tres-

- ¿Tres cada día?-

-Sí-

-Mmm… ¿quieres decirme algo sobre tu control?-

Artemis Black agachó la cabeza, humillada. Albus Dumbledore era bueno, todos eran buenos a su alrededor, todos la miraban y le sonreían, era la pequeña hija nunca conocida de Sirius Black. La enorme niña, de huesos anchos y carnes salientes que caminaba encorvada y que iba disfrazada por todas partes, como un mono. Y todos le sonreían, como Albus Dumbledore en ese momento, con bondad. Pero era una bondad ajena a ella. ¿Por qué serían buenos si no la conocían? Había algo raro en todos. Artemis lo olía. Y no le gustaba.

-No estoy diciendo que no hayas hecho avances increíbles- susurró Albus Dumbledore- no esperaba nada menos de alguien que viene de donde vienes y que tiene los tutores que tiene. Estás cerca del control, sí, pero no de desechar a las hormigas-

Artemis lo miró.

-Es imposible. Tú tienes una fuerza que va más allá de la que adquiriste, los dementores no te la dieron, simplemente activaron algo dentro de ti. Si no lo hubieran hecho, tal vez el exceso de magia se habría manifestado en otro momento-

-Pero…-

-Tus hormigas son tan parte de ti como tu sangre-

-Pero me prometió-

-Yo no hice esa promesa-

-Yo no quiero—

-Utiliza tus habilidades- la interrumpió Dumbledore, con vivacidad- sácales todo el provecho que puedas. Además, si la magia se acumula y no sale…-

Artemis asintió rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba cuando la magia se acumulaba y no salía. Sabía cómo dañaba al cuerpo. Ella era un pequeño Centro, lo había comprendido en Goldenwand, el día en el que el verdadero Centro explotó y mató al profesor Cástor.

Goldenwand no necesitaba dos Centros.

-Lo entiendes-

-Sí-

-Y aún así…-

-Sí-

Albus Dumbledore estiró una mano larga y blanca, que Artemis no vio hasta que se posó en su regazo. Nadie lo creería, la mano de Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, posada en su rodilla, con calidez. Y sus ojos, mirándola con verdadera curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó, auténticamente, como si fuera una pregunta que había querido hacerle hace mucho tiempo.

Fue tan honesta su voz y sus ojos tenían un deseo tan fuerte, que Artemis no pudo más que responder la verdad.

-Mi cuerpo…- bajó la cabeza, había hablado de eso con Gamma, en algún momento de su vida pasada, probablemente hacia el final. Ella había soltado un pensamiento al aire y su profesor lo tomó como si fuera una snitch y lo convirtió en una conversación- controlar las hormigas cuesta caro- dijo, lentamente- cuesta un mes de cuerpo al año. Y no… no… no me gusta que… no puedo permitir que mi cuerpo sea…- Artemis trataba de recordar cómo lo había dicho frente a Gamma, sin soltar lágrimas o sin sentir ese nudo estúpido en la garganta- mi cuerpo es mío. Debe ser mío. No de las hormigas- finalizó, con convicción.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica elegante (era azul ese día) y trató de mirar a cualquier lado, pero Albus Dumbledore no lo permitió. Se acercó hacia ella y le acarició la cabeza con cariño, luego se puso de pié.

-Ese trato que hiciste fue con el profesor Gabriel Gamma, ¿no?- le preguntó.

Artemis asintió.

-No con Albus Dumbledore, ¿no?-

-No- Artemis se puso de pié de golpe. Viejo mañoso. Quería atraparla, seguro pensaba que era una salvaje, como todo el mundo pensaba de los Stormenhand. Una bruta, pero ella no se iba a dejar embaucar, no lo iba a permitir- nosotros no hemos hecho ningún trato-

-Tratos se han hecho, en los que estamos los dos-

-Pero no han sido cara a cara-

-Es verdad-

-Usted no puede obligarme. Y como ya estoy avanzada, puede enseñarme a quitarme las hormigas de encima, el profesor Gamma lo dijo-

- ¿Qué dijo, exactamente?-

-Que el profesor Dimber y usted eran expertos en estos temas-

Albus Dumbledore sonrió, pero miró a Artemis con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-Te hago un trato-

Artemis lo miró con desconfianza.

-No estamos esgrimiendo, Artemis, puedes dejar de estar en guardia-

-No, no puedo. Es un hábito-

La sonrisa en el rostro del anciano se ensanchó.

-Mi trato es: déjame continuar con las enseñanzas del profesor Gamma. No lo haré tan bien como él, no es falsa modestia, uno puede saber mucho por los libros, pero la verdad es que en la práctica…-

-No hay mucha práctica. Somos pocos-

-Exacto. Como iba diciendo, déjame continuar con las enseñanzas del profesor Gamma y te daré la explosión menos dolorosa de tu vida-

-No-

-Es el mejor trato que vas a conseguir-

Artemis apretó los puños. Debía estar tranquila y ser respetuosa con Albus Dumbledore porque era quien mantenía a su tío y a su padre vivos, eso se lo habían dicho muchas veces, tenía que empezar a ser menos como una Stormenhand y más como el perfecto caballero inglés que era su padre, cuando no estaba gritando. Tenía que ser otra. Pero no podía aguantar que un completo desconocido llegara y hablara libremente de su explosión, de sus hormigas, que le ofreciera tratos como si fuera él quien tenía el poder. No. Albus Dumbledore no tenía poder sobre ella. Ni siquiera ella tenía completo poder sobre ella durante un mes.

Estaría primero muerta antes de permitir que alguien…

Antes de permitir que le tiñan el pelo y le cambien la ropa. Que le quiten a su hermanito.

Negó. Era justamente eso. Habían cambiado su pelo, su ropa, su casa, tenía que quedarse con algo. Con una decisión.

-Me prometieron dejar de explotar- dijo, temblando.

-No estás escuchando, Artemis. Te voy a ayudar y cuando explotes, no será—

- ¿Usted sabe cómo será?-

-No-

-Será con vómitos y migrañas y sudor frío. Y sentir que hay hormigas caminando dentro mío todo el día. Desear arrancarme la piel todos los días, todo el día. Durante un mes. Así será. No quiero explotar nunca más. He entrenado duro para…-

-Tu cuerpo explotará, aceptes o no, es inevitable, lo sabes. Como la luna con tu tío Remus. No puedo darte lo que estás pidiendo, porque no es posible-

-El profesor Gamma no mintió-

-No, pero probablemente contaba que el poder de su Centro pudiera acoger al tuyo en algún momento, seguro pensaba que si seguías con la idea de desaparecer los aniversarios, podrías vaciar ese extra en el Centro. En Hogwarts no hay Centros de Poder. Escucha, Artemis, dos veces a la semana. Tú y yo como estudiantes de 7mo a una semana de los exámenes. Y te prometo que cuando llegue el día—

-Mes-

-No, no habrá mes. Habrá una semana, dos. Y todo eso que me has contado lo sentirás, pero… menos-

- ¿Menos?-

-Ese es el trato. ¿Aceptas?-

Artemis negó en su cabeza, se arrancó el pelo en su cabeza, se quitó la túnica y hasta las botas que su padre le había comprado. Rasgó las cortinas pesadas y rompió ese pedacito estúpido de preciosura que le habían construido en la habitación más lúgubre de la mansión más lúgubre.

-Se supone que Artemis Ater no debe explotar-

- ¿Quién dice eso?-

-Tonks me prepara para ser Artemis Ater. Artemis Ater no es Artemis Black-

-No, querida niña. Artemis es Artemis. No puedes simplemente fingir que no tienes algo especial porque un montón de viejos te piden que seas otra los días de clase. Tú eres tú. Reaccionarás como tú, te gustarán las aceitunas y serás pésima en Transformaciones. Y explotarás. Si quieres, con mi ayuda. Piénsalo, hablaremos de eso la próxima vez que nos veamos-

Artemis asintió. No pudo pensar en otra cosa toda la noche. Dio vueltas y vueltas en sus sábanas suaves y carísimas. No tenía idea de lo que querían de ella. Le habían dicho que abandonara su escuela, a su hermano, todo contacto. Ya lo había hecho. Que escogiera un nuevo apellido. Ya lo había hecho. Que cambiara de aspecto. Ya lo había hecho.

Se puso de pié y corrió al comedor: su papá estaba ahí, como todas las noches, tomando té distraídamente, con la mirada perdida. Él tampoco conciliaba el sueño con facilidad. Artemis se paró en el umbral y lo miró hasta que, minutos después, él se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

- ¿Qué pasó, Artemis? ¿No puedes dormir?-

-No-

-Acompáñame entonces, puedo sacar un delicioso tarro de aceitunas en salmuera…-

-No- Artemis suspiró-¿Soy tu hija?-

Sirius la miró con extrañeza.

-Claro que sí- le dijo, un segundo después, acomodándose en su silla- ¿por qué lo preguntas? Mi madre ha estado molestándote…-

-No. Es sólo que… no entiendo nada- confesó.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Al menos lo intentó, porque en el camino se le cruzó la criatura. El pequeño ser que no la había dejado de mirar desde que ella puso un pié en la casa; pero esa era la primea vez que se le cruzaba y la miraba a los ojos. Es más, se le había plantado en frente.

"Se llama Kreacher" le había dicho su papá "ha sido de la familia por siglos, es una sabandija" y luego, mirando al elfo doméstico "le haces algo, te juro que me voy a divertir mucho contigo, como antes". Por eso Kreacher jamás se le había acercado, pero sí la había seguido por toda la casa como una sombra a la que Artemis llegó a acostumbrarse: sabía que estaba ahí cuando amanecía, sabía que la había visto dormir. Sabía que la miraba cuando iba a visitar a Buckbeack, cuando se preparaba ante su espejo para sus peleas con Kingsley Shacklebolt, cuando peleaba con él, cuando se peinaba, cuando comía. Kreacher la miraba todo el tiempo, sin expresión. A Artemis no le molestaba y no quería decirle nada a su papá, porque se había dado cuenta de lo violento que era con el elfo doméstico. Se odiaban. Pero ella no lo odiaba, no podía odiarlo, había crecido rodeada de elfos domésticos que la cuidaban y a los que quería profundamente.

Artemis notó que el elfo estaba en una especie de posición de ataque. No iba a dejarla pasar.

- ¿Kreacher?- pronunció por primera vez su nombre.

-Ahí está. Kreacher lo sabía-

-Quiero volver a mi cuarto, permiso-

-Y más y más, Kreacher lo sabía. Habla, la niña habla. Tiene la misma voz del amo. Kreacher lo imaginaba, pero nunca podía confirmarlo, porque la niña jamás dijo una palabra cuando estaba sin esos estúpidos- escupió- Kreacher, diga Kreacher-

- ¿Ah?-

-No es una orden, no, no, Kreacher jamás se atrevería a ordenarle algo a su ama-

- ¿Ama?-

-Por derecho de sangre-

-Papá es tu amo-

Kreacher se golpeó la cara con las manos una, otra y otra vez, hasta que empezaron a quedarle marcas en las mejillas.

-Basta- le susurró Artemis.

-No tiene por qué susurrar, ama-

-Si papá te ve…-

Kreacher volvió a golpearse.

- ¡Kreacher, basta!- ordenó Artemis, con la voz queda, mirando a los lados.

-Ahí está otra vez… "Kreacher"- saboreó la palabra- "Kreacher"-

-Déjame pasar, pa…- Artemis pensó que lo mejor era evitar nombrar a su papá- quiero dormir-

-Sí. Sí- Kreacher se hizo a un lado- la niña no tiene que tener miedo de ordenarme nada. Soy el Kreacher de los Black y haré lo que la niña ordene-

-Mi apellido es Ater-

-No, no. Es Black. Kreacher no se equivoca. Ha visto esos ojos antes, en todas partes, cuando esta casa estaba llena. Es Black cuando camina, cuando dice "Kreacher"-

-Los Black son distinguidos-

-Sí que lo son-

-Yo soy una salvaje-

-No, no, no. No salvaje. Kreacher es un salvaje. Usted es una Black-

- ¿Y mi joroba?-

-Caminar derecho- escupió- distinguidos sus ojos. Su manera de mirar. Usted es una Black. Esa bruja asquerosa- escupió- cambió su pelo liso y negro por uno falso, pero usted es Black. Debajo de su pelo. Si no, yo no sería su Kreacher. Si no, le arrancaría los ojos con los dedos-

- ¿Eres mío?-

-De los Black. Y usted es Black-

-Entonces déjame pasar-

-Como ordene, ama-

-No me llames así frente a los demás. No me llames así del todo-

- ¿Cómo debe llamarla Kreacher?-

Artemis se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo debería llamarla?

-Niña- respondió.

-Niña- repitió Kreacher y se hizo a un lado con una reverencia devota.

…

Tonks la encontró con ojeras, a la mañana siguiente, sentada sobre su silla de niña rica, esperando a que abriera la puerta.

- ¿Por qué Kreacher los odia?- le preguntó, ni bien la bruja se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿A tu papá y a mí? Bueno, a tu papá porque toda la familia odia a tu papá… verás, no sólo fue el primer Gryffindor en generaciones, cosa que ya era una vergüenza, si no que… era diferente. Pensaba diferente. Era un rebelde-

-No entiendo-

-Era amigo de magos de familias muggles, por ejemplo. Eso era algo que el abolengo Black no soportaba- Tonks sonrió- creo que no te lo hemos dicho, pero… no vienes de la familia más cálida que existe, le hacemos honor al apellido- le guiñó un ojo- y a mí porque soy producto de la vergüenza, mi madre, una distinguida y hermosa Black, se casó con un brujo de familia muggle. Y nació esta aberración como para que nadie olvide la traición-

-No eres una aberración-

-Sí, lo sé-

- ¿Y por qué Kreacher no me odia?-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a papá?-

-No-

-Me llamó "ama" y sigue mis órdenes sin golpearse o maldecir, como cuando sigue las de mi papá-

- ¿Le has dado órdenes?-

-Sí, quería probar. ¿Puede estar fingiendo?-

-No, no puede-

- ¿Entonces?-

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

-El odio se hereda- recordó Artemis- por eso Snape me odiará-

-Es lo más probable, pero Snape es un ser humano y puedo explicarte por qué él va a odiarte. Sin embargo, Kreacher es un elfo, Artemis. Y uno que no está muy bien de la cabeza… no sabría ni cómo empezar a explicarte por qué no te odia. Aunque también me sorprende-

-No se lo vas a contar a papá. Ni al tío Remus cuando regrese-

-A nadie-

-Gracias-

-Hay que empezar: ¿Quién eres?-

Era la misma pregunta que le hacía todos los días, sin embargo en ese momento Artemis sintió el vacío de la noche anterior, cuando Kreacher le había preguntado cómo llamarla. El mismo vacío que sintió antes de preguntarle a su padre si era su padre. El vacío que sentía cada vez que se miraba al espejo en ropas nuevas y cabellos claros y ondeados.

¿Quién era?

-Artemis- respondió, cuidadosamente- Black y Ater son dos apellidos con diferentes historias. Pero quien soy en verdad es Artemis-

Sabía esgrimir, lo había aprendido de un hombre llamado Pólux Altair. Y lo hacía muy bien, por eso tenía una espada, porque se la habían dado en su escuela, en Goldenwand, al ganarle a un hijo de puta que se llamaba Gerard Greenhouse, que era de su mismo señorío, llamado Stormenhand. Era pésima en Transformaciones a pensar de que su profesor favorito, Gabriel Gamma, se hubiera esforzado por ayudarla. Él también le había enseñado a controlar sus hormigas y, juntos, trabajaban por minimizar las explosiones. Había escogido el apellido que le perteneció a una mujer de ojos muy grandes, que la quería mucho. Ursa Áter. Enamorada de Cástor Altair, el profesor de Vuelo. Eso y más era, eso y más sabía. Que no lo pudiera decir, no significaba que dejara de serlo. Lo acababa de entender.

Tonks asintió.

-Estás lista-


	63. La selección

La selección

Hufflepuff, la de los trabajadores.

Ravenclaw, para los brillantes de mente.

Slytherin, casa de los ambiciosos.

Gryffindor, cuna de valientes.

Según el libro de Historia que su tío le había comprado, el alumnado de Hogwarts se distribuía en 4 casas, fundadas antaño por Helga Hufflepuff, Roweena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, grandes magos que se unieron con la intención de educar a las generaciones anteriores.

Según la Historia de Goldenwand, los Stormenhand, Valthemoon y Darkenlord eran grandes familias existentes incluso antes de la formación de la escuela. Y Goldenwand existió primero como un gran reino mágico, que protegía a las poblaciones mágicas menores que los rodeaban. Existió siempre como una familia y muchos años, guerras y fricciones después, se hicieron una escuela, que continuaba siendo, sin embargo, una familia. Un gran reino mágico.

Darkenlord, de aquellos que sabían guardar secretos. Eran la familia que guardaba celosamente los tesoros más importantes del reino.

Valthemoon, de los brillantes. Grandes señores con mucho tiempo para pensar, pensar sobre los pensamientos y reflexionar sobre los pensamientos de los pensamientos. Fueron también las mentes que idearon todas las construcciones.

Stormenhand, la familia salvaje, les decían, la que en lugar de rehuír del invierno, se entregaba a él. Señores que dominaron magia más allá de la conocida, tan peligrosos como útiles. Pero nobles y por eso ellos mismos decidieron ser los protectores. La sangre que corría en las batallas.

Qué seca sonaba la Historia de Hogwarts en comparación, pero Artemis no había podido despegarse de Una Historia de la Magia, porque su padre y su tío se comportaban como quinceañeras cada vez que estaba un minuto más cerca de ser sorteada. Seleccionada. Por un Sombrero parlante que le diría si era trabajadora, inteligente, ambiciosa o valiente.

Cada vez que la veían con la nariz enterrada en ese libro eran más dulces que la miel, se acercaban a ella para sobarle el cabello nuevo, para darle besos cariñosos en la cabeza, incluso para compartir un poco de su sabiduría con datos que por lo general contradecían los del libro de texto. Pero Artemis se enternecía cada vez que hacían eso y no podía dejar de leer. Tonks le dijo que dejara de hacer cosas para complacer a su padre y a su tío, pero ella no lo podía evitar.

-No lo hago por ellos- mentía, secamente- pero no sé nada de esto y no quiero que me desaprueben-

Y Tonks asentía, medio convencida, pero Artemis sabía que jamás terminaría de creerse la historia, sobre todo porque días antes, su tío Remus Lupin había llegado de quién sabía dónde (vivía con ellos, pero no tenía idea de sus planes o de las tareas que les encomendaba Dumbledore) con un cargamento enorme y una sonrisa más enorme todavía: se había adelantado a Tonks y le había comprado los útiles a Artemis. Todos. Libros, túnicas, calderos, cucharones, pergaminos, plumas, un baúl nuevo y hasta una jaula por si en algún momento decidía cambiar de opinión sobre las lechuzas. Además, había llegado días antes de lo previsto.

-Oí que te Seleccionarán el viernes-

Artemis asintió.

-Espera que Dumbledore se entere- fue lo único que dijo Tonks.

Dumbledore se enteró, no se enojó y la cara de su tío Remus, alegre como la de un niño en navidad, se le quedó impresa en la memoria. Junto con las risas de su papá, mientras él y su tío revisaban sus útiles, comparándolos con los que solían usar. Se veían tan felices. Más felices de lo que fueron en Escocia, en la pequeña cabaña que ella y Remus tenían. Hogwarts los hacía felices… y ella no iba a robarles eso.

Al menos no conscientemente, porque cuando le pusieran el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, ya nada sería su responsabilidad. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o el consabido Gryffindor. El maravilloso Gryffidor. La casa de los valientes, de los mejores, de los más divertidos y osados Merodeadores. La casa de Harry Potter. La casa que su papá le susurraba en sueños y que su tío decía que "estaría bien si pertenecía a esa, pero en realidad no importaba a cuál". Mentira. Importaba.

- ¿No hay una casa para salvajes?-

-No eres una salvaje-

-Un poco, sí-

-Bueno, entonces dile al Sombrero Seleccionador que te ponga donde pondría a una salvaje-

-En Hufflepuff-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Para doblegarla con el trabajo duro-

-Entonces también en Ravenclaw, para enderezarla con libros y tareas-

-Si soy Slytherin mi papá no me lo perdonará-

-Pero reivindicarías a las generaciones Black que te precedieron- Tonks le guiñó un ojo a Artemis- no pienses en eso… yo fui Hufflepuff-

Artemis la miró de arriba abajo.

-Serías una buena Stormenhand- admitió, seriamente.

-Y tú podrías ser una buena Gryffindor. O Ravenclaw. O Slyhterin. O Hufflepuff-

Artemis se enrolló en Buckbeack, quien dormía plácidamente en su montón de pasto y palitos. El Sombrero Seleccionador llegaría esa misma noche, en unas horas, junto con Minerva MacGonagall, la subdirectora de la escuela. Una mujer con un nombre que ya le daba miedo. Pateó su libro sin fuerzas y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. A veces le parecía que todo era más sencillo cuando no era nadie en Goldenwand. Pero en ese momento, ella había estado segura de que todo sería más sencillo cuando no fuera nadie en Hogwarts. Mentira. Ser nadie en Hogwarts costaba muchísimo esfuerzo.

-No mires a tu papá ni a tu tío cuando te pongan el Sombrero-

-Distráelos-

-Tengo trabajo-

- ¿No vas a estar?-

Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Tonks como a la de Kreacher, pero no eran lo mismo. Tonks era una verdadera compañía, una voz que sonaba mucho más fuerte y cercana que la de su propio tío. Más incluso que la de su papá. Artemis pensó que ni bien terminara de entrenarla, desaparecería, pero fue lo contrario: la acompañó aún más. Desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba con ella, se tomaba por lo menos una hora en la tarde para estar con ella. Simplemente estar. Hablando, a veces, a veces no, pero Tonks siempre llegaba de donde estuviera para estar con ella. ¿Por qué? Alastor Moody siempre las molestaba. "Las primitas tomando el té de la tarde, cuánta clase", gruñía, cuando pasaba junto a ellas, pero sonreía. Artemis no sabía si sería eso, el apellido, lo que acercaba a Tonks, pero no le importaba.

-Tengo que trabajar- dijo Tonks con pena- ahora mismo, la verdad. Y tú deberías empezar a arreglarte-

-Todavía falta-

-Sí, pero no creo que a Minerva MacGonagall le impresione tu olor a hipogrifo-

-Diablos-

-Exacto-

Artemis acompañó a Tonks a la sala, se despidió de ella con un abrazo y subió a su habitación enseguida. Se sentó en la cama y dijo al aire:

"Baño con agua hirviendo y sales naturales. Algo que me quite el olor a hipogrifo. Por favor."

Odiaba pedirle cosas así a Kreacher, pero era la única manera que había encontrado de complacer al elfo (más bien evitar que se golpeara todo el día porque "no le estaba sirviendo a su niña") sin molestar a su papá, ni levantar sospechas con el resto de personas que andaban por la casa.

Charlie Weasley le había dicho una tarde que él amaba a las Criaturas Mágicas, sí, realmente lo hacía, pero jamás había visto tanto resentimiento en alguna como en ese elfo doméstico. Había algo peligroso en él, le dijo, por eso trataba de evitarlo. Artemis asintió y le respondió (porque Charlie Weasley lo quería escuchar) que trataría de hacer lo mismo. Él le sonrió y ella se encogió de hombros, era una buena persona ese pelirrojo. Siempre que iba a la casa la buscaba y se tomaba su tiempo para ver a Buckbeack y examinarlo.

-Lo estás cuidando muy bien. Tienes talento-

-Gracias, pero no hago mucho-

-Bueno sí, los hipogrifos son muy independientes-

-Por eso me gustan-

Su hermano, Bill Weasley, también era una buena persona, aunque radicalmente diferente. Era un rebelde resuelto y divertido que se hacía de confiar con una sola mirada. Había algo en él que le recordaba a Creixell. Tal vez su soltura y la manera divertida de invadir su espacio personal sin ofenderla. Bill solía abrazarla del cuello y despeinarla como saludo. Bromeaba unos minutos con ella y siempre apostutaba a su favor cuando dueleaba con Kingsley. Sobre Kreacher, él le había dicho: "Meh, trabajo con duendes que harían parecer el ángel de la paz al elfo, pero si ha pasado tanto tiempo con los Black, se le debe haber pegado la mala leche. Mejor evítate problemas".

Y ella lo hacía.

Se puso de pié, abrió la puerta del baño e inmediatamente la abrumó la densidad del agua hirviente y los olores deliciosos de las sales naturales. Revisó la habitación con cuidado, a veces Kreacher olvidaba que estaba terminantemente prohibido verla cuando se desnudaba, ya fuera por cambiarse o bañarse, y se sentaba en un rincón, tranquilito, obediente, disfrutando de haberle servido a la niña. Por suerte, esa vez recordó la regla y Artemis pudo sumergirse en su bañera en paz.

En el último momento de paz que tendría en toda su vida si ese sombrero la elegía Slytherin.

No salió del baño en una hora y no se vistió de inmediato tampoco. Estuvo echada una hora más, mirando los doseles de su cama, tratando de adivinar cómo sería su vida en ese nuevo lugar. En Hufflepuff, a donde iban los trabajadores… que seguramente no la dejarían echarse así, ni por tanto tiempo. No. No podía pensar en eso. No quería seguir pensando en eso. Antes sus pensamientos la llevaban a su padre y eso la tranquilizaba, a su casa en Escocia, a sus vuelos con Buckbeack y con su hermanito… pero ya tenía a su padre, no había más casa en Escocia, Buckbeack estaba a minutos de su habitación y su hermanito vivía como hermanito de alguien más. De alguien que lo estaría cuidando celosamente, como se lo había prometido con esa última mirada. Se llevarían bien, Artemis estaba segura, tenían los caracteres similares. A Apollus no le molestaría que Ru no fuera a verlo un par de días y a Ru no le molestaría que Apollus se desapareciera una semana, como solía hacer. Ambos gustarían de la compañía silenciosa que se darían. Y lo más probable era que Ru usara a su lechuza como instrumento para misiones super secretas, cosa que a su hermanito le encantaría. Apollus estaba bien, estaría bien. Lo había dejado en buenas manos. Estaba segura. Tenía que estar segura. Quería estar segura.

Tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó. Aunque sólo tres personas podían tocar su puerta: su papá, su tío y su prima. Su prima acababa de irse y su tío estaba con Bill Weasley escoltando a Minerva MacGonagall.

-Papá-

Lo sabía, pero le encantaba escucharle decir eso.

-Pasa-

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Artemis se acomodó la bata.

-Juventud divino tesoro- exclamó su papá, al verla despachurrada en su cama- pensé que ya estarías lista, al borde de la cama, ya sabes, emocionada-

-Lo estoy-

Sirius sonrió y le dio un coscorrón cariñoso. Artemis le sonrió desde el corazón.

-Ya, tienes que empezar a cambiarte, tu tío debe estar por llegar-

-Sí-

-Te veo abajo-

Artemis se incorporó con urgencia, antes de que su papá saliera.

-Papá- lo llamó.

-Dímelo-

- ¿Puedo no usar el uniforme aún?-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo?-

No, nada malo, sólo no quería.

-No-

Sirius asintió.

-Está bien, pero ponte la corbata negra- le pidió, volviéndose a verla con sus ojitos de quinceañera- por tu viejo-

-Corbata- aceptó Artemis.

El uniforme de Hogwarts era radicalmente diferente al de Goldenwand. Era más formal, más reservado. Y era uno. A Artemis le había sorprendido que su tío no llegara con diferentes tipos de uniforme: de gala, de duelo, el de diario y el de invierno. No. Llegó con dos túnicas negras iguales, lisas, largas hasta sus pies. Y eso era todo.

Ah. La corbata. El chaleco, la blusa y la falda. A lo muggle.

Salió de su cuarto quince minutos después, le agradeció al aire por la deliciosa ducha que se había tomado y se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera, a esperar. Era lo más lejos que llegaba la mayoría de los días. A excepción de las tres comidas y los duelos con Kingsley, a Artemis le estaba terminantemente prohibido usar el primer piso. Tenía su habitación en el segundo, con todas las comodidades que podía pedir, Buckbeack estaba arriba, en un altillo desde el que podía salir a volar (dándole vueltas a su casa) si era muy cuidadosa y muy consciente de las magnitudes del hechizo de protección. Había un despacho pequeño con muchos libros también, en la tercera planta. Donde estaba la habitación de su papá, a la que también podía entrar. Una vez había escuchado las voces de unos chicos diciéndoles a otros que allí arriba vivía una criatura fantasmagórica que se paseaba por los pasillos sin ser oída. A Artemis le gustó eso, era lo que definía a una buena Stormenhand. No. Ya no. Se miró las botas y suspiró. Sus dedos tamborileaban la madera del escalón mientras se relamía los labios, esperando a su papá.

En cambio fue su tío Remus quien subió por ella. Sonreía como quinceañero, igual que su papá. Estaba despeinado pero llevaba la túnica que siempre usaba en ocasiones importantes y se notaba que había hecho el esfuerzo por verse al menos un poco elegante. A Artemis se le retorció el corazón de la ternura y lo recibió con un abrazo.

- ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó su tío.

Artemis asintió.

-Ven- la tomó de la mano y empezó a conducirla por toda la casa- sólo podemos tener al Sombrero Seleccionador unas horas fuera de la escuela, así que… ah, vas a conocer a Minerva MacGonagall tu tu… la Subdirectora de la escuela y profesora de Transformaciones. Tutora de Gryffindor. Es una buena mujer, pero también ha sido una buena idea que te bañes y te peines, es un poco estricta- Remus se detuvo para observar a su sobrina- tan linda- le dijo- te ves más grande, hasta…- el brillo de quinceañera desapareció al instante.

- ¿Tío?-

-Simbólica-

- ¿Ah?-

- ¿Enredaderas y hojas?-

- ¿Ah?-

-Tu vestido es morado-

Artemis asintió, cayendo en la cuenta: se había puesto un vestido morado con enredaderas y hojas bordadas en las mangas. No lo había hecho a propósito. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que había escogido el vestido, pero no había caso en explicárselo a su tío, su brillo había desaparecido y la voz maldita de su razón seguro volvía a decirle que sacarla de su antigua escuela había sido una mala idea. Que hasta ella misma se arrepentía.

-Estoy bien- le dijo a su tío, con urgencia.

-Deberías estar nerviosa- respondió su tío, volviendo a caminar con ella.

-Lo estoy-

-Está bien, eso está bien… una vez que seas seleccionada, Artemis, no habrá marcha—

-Estoy bien-

-Sí. Ya llegamos-

Con el apuro, Artemis ni siquiera había visto el camino, pero de pronto estaba en lo que supuso era la biblioteca principal de la mansión Black. Un enorme y hermoso ambiente, lleno de libros, de cortinas densas y muy costosos y pesados muebles de lectura que habían sido movidos con magia (Artemis podía ver el piso lustroso ahí donde habían estado los muebles), dejando sólo un taburete sencillo y a una mujer al centro, sosteniendo una tela.

Minerva MacGonagall y su mirada recta la saludaron. Artemis supo de inmediato que esa no era una mujer con la que podía jugar. No como con Morgana Gabrián. Morgana Gabrián no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato puntiagudo.

Su tío le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y su papá corrió a su lado, para ponerle una mano en la cabeza.

-Que se froten contra ella no va a asegurarle el ingreso a Griffyndor- bromeó Charlie Weasley, sonriendo.

Su papá y su tío rieron nerviosamente y alguien soltó una carcajada. A Artemis le costó trabajo encontrar a la persona que lo había hecho, es más, hasta tuvo que volverse un par de veces para dar con la figura de un hombre bajito, mucho más bajo que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido, de barba larga y puntiaguda, blanca como su pelo.

-Es el profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos- le susurró su papá- le dije que eras muy buena-

-Y espero con ansias trabajar con usted- añadió el profesor Flitwick, saludando cortésmente desde la lejanía.

-Sirius- llamó Minerva MacGonagall.

-Ah, ella es Minerva MacGonagall, perdona que no diga más, Minerva, pero Artemis ya sabe todo sobre ti. Poner-un-chiste-de-Bill-aquí- se adelantó su papá- pero no perdamos tiempo… esto en Hogwarts es una ceremonia hermosa, pero no tenemos tiempo para ser… ceremoniosos ahora- le dijo su papá, mirándola a la cara.

El tío Remus la había liberado de su abrazo y ahora era su padre quien la sostenía de los hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras le decía palabras que rebotaban a centímetros de sus orejas. No oía nada, como cuando se bajaba la mirilla del casco antes de empezar a duelear, no en ese lugar, ni con ese hombre, sino en Goldenwand, de verdad, en el Pre Torneo, o fuera de su escuela, en los Juegos, donde la esgrima era importante, donde contaba que ella supiera esgrima y que fuera Stormenhand. Se había puesto un vestido morado porque con el morado se sentía más segura, se había dado cuenta de eso semanas antes, pero no lo quería aceptar. En ese momento no podía negar más, porque todas las cosas que ya sabía pero que se había guardado dentro estaban brotando de ella por culpa de los ojos de su padre, de la corbata que le ajustaba el cuello y de las personas que la miraban con tanta o tan poca expectativa. Ya no había caso en negar que prefería mil veces los vestidos de cuello alto de Stormenhand y las ceremonias de bienvenida a las estaciones, sobre todo al Invierno. No había caso en no sentir rabia porque nunca más iba a poder Saltar, porque ese tipo de actividades parecía escandalizar a los hombres y mujeres rectos que salían de Hogwarts. A los hombres y mujeres aburridos. Y su papá insistía en que ella fuera parte de ellos. Y ella habría aceptado ser parte de lo que fuera que su papá le dijera, sólo para estar cerca de él, sólo para que tuviera sus manos en sus hombros y la mirada fija en su mirada. Pero había tantas manos que iba a extrañar, tantos tipos diferentes de calores que ya no iba a sentir, dándole ánimos. ¿Y el olor del profesor Dimber? Nunca le respondió a Saba, ni le dijo que lo quería como a un hermano, como más que a un hermano, como si hubiera sido parte de ella misma y que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de esos besos que le había dado, porque eran besos de hermano. No se despidió de Creixell ni de Ghana y de verdad le hubiera gustado hacerlo, porque se imaginaba en ese momento que las dos estarían en el País Vasco, en la casa de los Vórago, disfrutando de las vacaciones con Ru. Felices. Jugando. No. No. Ya habían empezado el año escolar, ya casi era setiembre y ellos habían empezado el año en marzo. Tenía que ajustar su medidor interno del tiempo, porque en su cabeza seguía siendo primavera, cerca de la Navidad, pero eso era porque estaba encerrada en una casa con cortinas pesadas, más oscura que la mirada de una Lámpade y no tenía idea de lo que había afuera. Y ella era una Stormenhand, por Merlín, una hija del bosque, una salvaje, una persona que había sido educada para moverse de un lado a otro, no como un fantasma, porque no era un fantasma ni una criatura, era una persona, era Artemis Black, Stormenhand de Goldenwand, viviendo como la había criado para que viviera, como le gustaba vivir, deslizándose por corredores y durmiendo en el pasto.

_-Piensas mucho- le dijo una voz._

_-Hablo poco-_

_- ¿Y?-_

_-Lo compensa-_

_-Sólo si también haces mucho-_

_-No lo sé. ¿Usted me va a juzgar?-_

_-Ya lo hice-_

_- ¿Y?-_

_-Aún tienes los olores antiguos-_

_-Se irán con el tiempo-_

_-No lo creo-_

_-Entonces ¿no puedo…?-_

_-No, claro que puedes y lo harás. También tienes olores nuestros. Un olor penetrante a fuerza y terquedad. Tus sentimientos son puros pero eres calculadora. Tu corazón es transparente, pero tu cuerpo no. La rama no cae lejos del árbol. Sin duda eres una Gryffindor-_

Artemis no supo lo que había pasado hasta que su papá, su tío y Bill la lanzaron por los aires con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de chocarse contra las vigas del techo. Escuchó risas, felicitaciones y bromas, pero no dejó de tener la voz de aquello con lo que acababa de conversar, en algún lado de la cabeza.

Cuando sus pies por fin tocaron el suelo, supo que había sido elegida para Gryffindor casi de inmediato y que aquello que le había hablado al oído fue el Sombrero Seleccionador, que solía hacer eso con sus alumnos. Por suerte nadie más lo había escuchado. Abrazó a su papá una vez más, a su tío, a Bill y le dio la mano al profesor Fitwick y a Minerva MacGonagall, la mujer recta que le dedicó una sonrisita y le dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-Eres una de nosotros ahora. Una Gryffindor de Hogwarts y yo seré tu tutora-

-Mira tu corbata- susurró Bill.

Artemis bajó la cabeza y vio que su corbata, negra como la noche, se había vuelto amarilla y roja. Dorada y roja.

-Los colores de tu casa-

Casa. No señorío.

Artemis asintió.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo.

-Pobre, se ha quedado perpleja- Sirius corrió a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la frente- sabía que serías una Gryffindor. Lo sabía. No podía ser de otra forma. Igual, estoy orgulloso de ti-

El corazón de Artemis se detuvo y se abrazó de su papá tan fuerte como pudo.

- ¡Mi hija es una Gryffindor!- exclamó Sirius.

-Tenemos unas palabras pendientes antes de que me vaya- recordó Minerva MacGonagall, con la voz filuda como un cuchillo- Sirius, deja respirar a tu hija-

-Sí, sí. Artemis…-

-Ya me voy-

-No, puedes quedarte-

-Preferiría ir a contárselo a Buckbeack- mintió.

-Hablarle al hipogrifo. Felizmente no vino Charlie, sino se casaría contigo en este momento- Bill soltó una carcajada.

-Tendría que pasar rigurosas pruebas, no cualquiera merece la mano de mi hija- bromeó Sirius, de vuelta.

Artemis intentó una sonrisa, se despidió de todos con un gesto muy cordial y corrió fuera. Atravesó pasillos que jamás había visto, una, dos, tres veces. Estuvo a punto de entrar a la biblioteca en una ocasión y tuvo que tirarse al piso antes de que el retrato de su abuela la viera y empezara a gritarle que era una griega sucia. Pero no era eso. Ni siquiera era una Stormenhand sucia, porque los colores de su pecho habían cambiado y con eso había desaparecido su sentido de la orientación, por eso se perdía, por eso ya no olía los caminos correctos, por eso no importaba que usara morado, porque había empezado a sentir al miedo tras sus pasos. Corrió, camino y hasta saltó, dio vueltas y en vano. Había perdido el Norte. Era una Gryffindor y quién sabía cómo eran ellos para ubicarse. Pero al parecer eran fuertes y se había convertido en el orgullo de su papá. Eso era bueno, ella era buena, su papá la había besado en la frente, como jamás lo había hecho y la había alzado por los aires. Pero… fuerza, dijo el Sombrero. Y habló de su corazón, pero Artemis no sabía a cuál se refería, porque sentía un vacío horrible, que iba desde la boca de su estómago hasta su pecho. No había corazón. Había un vacío enorme que no la dejaba tranquila. Y los besos de su papá. Y los abrazos de su tío. Y la mirada de Minerva MacGonagall.

-Sirius debe estar en la biblioteca, voy a hablar con él-

-No, Harry, ya te dijo que vendría por ti después de hablar con… bueno, con quien quiera que se esté reuniendo-

-Tengo que hablar con él ahora-

-No Harry. Honestamente, no tienes que hacer nada ahora más que dormir-

-Hermione, voy a—

-Shh… hay alguien afuera. Harry no te asomes, no…-

-Déjalo-

-No, Ron, no podemos dejarlo-

Ojos verdes esmeralda como los había visto miles de veces en sueños y en la vigilia, sólo que en esa ocasión, los ojos la miraban realmente. Veían a través de sus ojos negros y sabían que de verdad estaban viendo a otra persona. Sabía que estaba viendo a otra persona, Artemis sintió su sorpresa y vio a sus ojos agrandarse.

Huyó.

Cuando llegó a su habitación gruñó la palabra "Sola". Bebió un buen trago de su poción para controlar las hormigas y, sin saber qué más hacer con ella, empezó a llorar.


	64. Pequeñas victorias

Pequeñas victorias

-Tenía que pasar-

-Todo iba bien-

-Tenía que pasar, Tonks, nadie puede aceptar tanta locura en tan poco tiempo sin volverse al menos un poco loco-

-Artemis no está loca, Bill-

-No hablo literalmente-

-Está triste-

-Pero esta casa volvería loco a cualquiera… ¿qué? ¿Triste? ¿Hay algo que no me han dicho? Porque según lo que me contaron, Artemis estaba demasiado enérgica para estar triste-

-Ha dejado su casa, su escuela, a sus amigos, su mascota… ha dejado su vida de un momento a otro para entrar a una que le obliga a ser alguien más. Yo también estaría triste si no pudiera sentarme a la mesa con mi papá frente a todos los que viven en esta casa. O si tuviera que usar ropa que no me gusta. O si me hubieran obligado a cambiarme el pelo-

-Alastor dijo que lo había tomado todo como una campeona. Que era de las suyas-

-La hemos presionado demasiado, Remus tenía razón… ¿qué pasó en la selección? Tiene que haber algo que no me hayan dicho-

-Hey, hey, Tonks, relájate. Sé que eres el miembro de la Orden Del Fénix que más tiempo ha pasado con ella, pero no creas que unos meses te convierten en la hermana de Artemis-

-Tú también con eso-

-Yo no con nada, sólo digo que hay muchas cosas dentro de la cabeza de Artemis que tú no sabes. Lo que Remus te dijo que pasó fue lo que yo te voy a decir que pasó y lo que Sirius te va a decir que pasó…-

-No te entiendo-

-Te la has pasado cuestionando a todo el mundo sobre detalles-

-Estoy buscando un detonante-

-Que puede estar dentro de ella, no lo sabes-

-Es que es tan obvio… la hemos arrancado de su vida—

-Ah, esas son palabras de Remus-

- ¡Entonces tú qué piensas!-

-Que tenía que pasar. Y eso no significa que Artemis sea menos fuerte de lo que creen. Tenía que pasar, es una niña, por los calzones de Merlín. A cualquiera de mis hermanos le hubiera pasado. Y yo sí tendría algún punto de partida para ponerme a investigar sobre ellos porque, ya sabes, he vivido con ellos muchos años-

-Está triste Bill, lo sé-

-Bueno, pues… anda y consuélala-

-No puedo, está con Remus-

-Entonces espera a que Remus se vaya y ve a consolarla. Deja de estudiarla, escúchala y dale un par de palmadas… después de todo, eres su prima-

- ¿No que estaba llevando esto de la familia muy lejos?-

-Bueno, que sean primas no significa que la conozcas. Pero eres su prima. Y se llevan bien. Eso tiene que ser bueno para Artemis-

-Y para mí. Es una buena chica… refrescante en el mundo de los Black. Me gustaría que papá la conociera-

-Mamá dice que hay melancolía en sus ojos. Quiere abrazarla la próxima vez que la vea-

-No creo que nada pueda detener a tu mamá-

-Y ahora que es Gryffindor hasta le tejerá un sweater por Navidad-

-No puede hacerlo, es Ater, no Black-

- ¿Y? Mamá lo haría porque se hará amiga de Ron, Harry o Hermione-

-Esa es la cosa-

- ¿Qué?-

-No debe-

- ¿No debe?-

-Al menos no en principio. Si es inevitable, bueno… pero debe escapar de los problemas y ellos tres son problemas-

- ¿Cómo van a hacer para ocultarla tanto tiempo? Es hija de Sirius, por Merlín. Todo sería menos complicado si nos sentáramos a la mesa juntos y la presentáramos al mundo entero, incluyendo a mis hermanos. Y a Harry y Hermione-

-Opino lo mismo-

-Sirius es un perro que se tropieza con su cola-

-Pobre Artemis-

…

-Sal de la cama-

-No puedo-

-No voy a repetirlo una vez más, Artemis. Te he estado hablando con calma todas estas horas, te he dejado sola, para que pienses, para que te tranquilices, hasta te he preparado el baño. Pero hay cosas que tengo que hacer y necesito que colabores saliendo de la cama-

- ¿Que salga de la cama tiene que ver con tus cosas?-

-No seas insolente. Ponte de pié de una vez-

-No puedo, tío-

- ¡Artemis!-

- ¡No puedo porque tomé cuatro sorbos de mi poción y no siento ni las piernas ni los brazos! Merlín…-

- ¿Hiciste qué?-

-Por eso no puedo pararme-

-Merlín de todos los bosques, yo tenía razón. Pensé que lo que había pasado en Goldenwand te había vuelto un poco más responsable, que a pesar de todo lo malo que habías vivido, al menos habías tenido la oportunidad de madurar un poco, de aprender a pensar antes de… Me equivoqué. Inconsciente del diablo, ¿por qué has hecho eso?-

-Porque si no lo hacía, explotaba la habitación. Y entonces habrían tenido que explicarle a Harry Potter por qué hay una persona vagando por los pasadizos de la mansión-

- ¿Harry? -

-Harry Potter-

- ¿Lo has visto?-

-Nos hemos visto. ¿Desde cuándo está acá?-

- ¿Has hablado con él?-

Artemis sonrió con tristeza.

-No, tío, soy el fantasma del tercer piso-

-Artemis, no… no pienses que te estamos ocultando-

- ¿Entonces puedo bajar?-

-No-

-Ah-

-Harry no puede saber que eres hija de Sirius-

- ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque eso te pondría en problemas-

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¡Por todo lo que has estado aprendiendo en estos últimos meses, maldita sea!-

-Y eso es…-

-Artemis, por Merlín, me estás sacando de mis casillas-

-Si quieres, vete. Tienes cosas que hacer-

-No me vuelvas a hablar así, ¿me entiendes? Tendrás un padre que lo consiente todo, pero yo sigo siendo la persona que te crió. Sigo siendo tu tío. Me sigues debiendo respeto. Y un poco de consideración, si Merlín lo permite-

Ahí estaba, el tono de tío Remus que siempre le helaba la sangre y la obligaba a pedir disculpas y enmendar cualquier error. La cortesía gélida de un caballero que parecía estar a punto de morir, pero que era más fuerte que cualquier dragón. Artemis le mantuvo la mirada a pesar de que, en efecto, empezara a sentir miedo. Pero no iba a disculparse, no iba a enmendar nada, porque no había cometido ningún error. ¡No había hecho nada, maldita sea! Sólo se había echado a llorar y cuando Tonks y su padre entraron a la mañana siguiente y la encontraron parada, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra, se armó un escándalo. Y cuando su tío fue a resolverlo, se armó otro escándalo, porque entonces Artemis empezó a gritar y su papá tuvo que correr fuera para distraer a Harry Potter y a sus amigos.

Distraer. Porque esa habitación estaba vacía. Porque ella no era nada. Era la criatura de los pisos superiores, que se deslizaba como fantasma por los pasadizos.

Ante Harry Potter, ella no era nada, ni siquiera Gryffindor. Aunque le hubiera encantado bajar y decirle que no sólo era Gryffindor y Artemis Black, sino que también era Stormenhand, hija de su padrino y que era una esgrimista notable. Que tenía amigos como él, que se quejaban de cómo actuaba, que no era la primera vez que había visto sus ojos y que odiaba el estúpido uniforme que le obligarían a usar. Porque era muy cuadrado. Porque no había uniforme de deportes ni de esgrima. Porque no había túnicas ceremoniales. Porque nadie se pintaba la cara en las festividades. Le hubiera dicho que vivió unas vacaciones hermosas junto a su papá, tiempo atrás, cuando casi no lo llamaba papá. Y que ahora la llamaba hija. Y se llamaba a sí mismo papá. Porque eso era él. Artemis podría tener todas las dudas sobre quién era ella, pero no sobre quién era Sirius y Sirius Black era SU papá.

-Dame tu poción- le ordenó Remus Lupin, después de unos minutos en silencio- voy a tratar de conseguir a alguien que la analice y que me diga si la dosis que has tomado te va a hacer daño-

-No-

-No qué-

-Las dos cosas-

- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Lo has hecho antes?-

-No, tío- Artemis estaba harta de él- lo sé porque sé lo que tomo-

El profesor Gamma le había enseñado eso.

-Estás imposible-

-Entonces devuélveme-

- ¿Qué?-

-A Goldenwand. Es lo que has querido hacer desde que llegué, ni siquiera que sea Gryffindor te ha tranquilizado. No soy suficiente para Hogwarts, ¿no?-

-Artemis…-

-No. No "Artemis". ¿Crees que no veo tu cara cuando alguien habla de los planes que tienen para mí?-

Remus Lupin la miró largamente sin poderle responder. Sin que si quiera sus ojos le dijeran algo. Al final, sólo bajó la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Artemis se quedó echada en su cama hasta que el efecto de la poción pasó, es decir, todo el día, y nadie entró a visitarla. Lo más seguro era que su tío hubiera despotricado con Tonks y su papá sobre ella y les hubiera prohibido entrar a verla. Normalmente su papá no obedecía a su mejor amigo, pero en esa ocasión, como Artemis se había metido directamente con Harry Potter, seguro que estaba de acuerdo. Además, no entrar a verla significaba más tiempo con su ahijado. Sí, era su ahijado, Artemis tenía eso grabado con fuego en la memoria.

- ¿Comida, niña?-

-Dije que querían estar sola, Kreacher-

-La niña dijo que quería estar sola todo el día. Ya es de madrugada. Es otro día-

-Quiero estar sola-

-Tiene que comer-

-Quiero estar sola-

-Si Kreacher no hace ruido…-

-Puedes quedarte si no te veo-

-Gracias-

-Ni te oigo-

El elfo no respondió.

"Avanza con el carrito a toda carrera si es que te asusta la idea de chocar con la pared, pero no lo harás. Si es el andén correcto, claro. Escoge un vagón del Expreso, un compartimiento vacío, abre tu libro y desaparece del mundo, eso lo sabes hacer muy bien, hija. Aléjate de los ruidos, de las peleas… y sobre todo de los rumores que suenan como abejorros cerca de él. No es que no quiera que se conozcan, me encantaría que mi hija y mi ahijado fueran amigos, pero a Harry… digamos que a Harry lo persiguen los problemas y no quiero que te pase eso. Sí, estoy pretendiendo que en medio de esta guerra que sabes que empieza, lleves una vida normal, una educación normal. Sí, a pesar de que tengas que decir otro apellido cuando te llamen y debas reunirte con Albus Dumbledore dos veces cada semana. Sí, a pesar de que tengas esos aniversarios quiero que todo sea normal. Que tengas amigos… o amigo, que Hogwarts, la que fue mi casa, se convierta también en la tuya. Me encantaría estar contigo y verte subir al expreso, es lo que más quiero en estos días, pero no puedo. Perdóname por eso. Escríbeme cuando llegues. Yo también lo haré. Claro que con una lechuza sería todo más sencillo, pero… ya, ya, no voy a volver a eso. Bueno, en realidad sí, porque ya compré una lechuza, pero la he comprado para mí. Pero la voy a usar sólo para escribirte… y para que me escribas. Es grande, parece un halcón, te va a gustar. Le puse Zeus. Úsala en cualquier momento si tienes algún problema, hay algunas reglas sobre el tiempo en el que puedes estar fuera de tu sala común, pero Filch y su gata serán pan comido para ti, escabúllate cuando quieras. O habla con Albus Dumbledore. O Minerva. En realidad, toma, tenía esto preparado desde el inicio pero todos aquí piensan que es muy peligroso, no importa: son un par de espejos, escóndelos bien y que nadie te vea usarlos. Cuando me necesites, míralo, llámame y apareceré. ¿Estás lista para irte? Ya es hora. Te va a encantar Hogwarts."

Durmió su última noche en Grimmauld's Place con Buckbeack, abrigada por una colcha de plumas que le llevó Kreacher, a quien le permitió quedarse a mirarla, siempre que no la despertara. Desayunó muy temprano con Tonks y su papá, porque su tío Remus no le hablaba desde lo que pasó en su habitación, dos semanas atrás. Su papá se despidió de ella con un abrazo y un discurso larguísimo que llevaba más instrucciones que palabras de aliento y Tonks la llevó al lugar en el que tomaron unos periódicos viejos, que en realidad eran Trasladores, que las llevaron a un rincón sucio que olía a orines, pero que estaba desierto.

-Vamos rápido, seguro alguien más va a llegar- le dijo Tonks.

Ese día era una mujer bajita y corpulenta, con el cabello castaño rojizo como el de Artemis y su mismo perfil griego. Usaba ropas holgadas, pero finísimas, con joyas en los dedos, en el cuello y enormes aretes de oro. Parecía la tía favorita de Artemis Ater, la niña rica. Caminaba con una ligera cojera y le hablaba en un tono cantarín. Era divertido.

-Bien, tienes tu carrito y en tu carrito, tu equipaje. ¿Estás lista?-

-No-

-Qué bueno, tampoco yo-

Tonks la abrazó, en un arrebato. Artemis intentó abrazarla tan fuerte como ella lo hacía, pero no pudo, estaba asustada. Por la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, muggles y magos juntos, sin distinguirse.

-Bueno, vamos- Tonks le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y un beso apurado en la cabeza- si no lo hacemos ahora, no lo haremos nunca-

-Sí-

-Estoy muy contenta de que seas familia-

El corazón de Artemis se encogió de ternura.

-También yo-

-Nos veremos siempre ¿ya? Escríbeme a mí también, cuando puedas… o adjunta tus cartas para mí a las de tu papá… pero sólo si quieres-

-Sí-

-Te voy a extrañar-

-Yo también-

-Y voy a cuidar de Buckbeack, siempre que pueda. Al menos estaré al tanto de su salud-

-Gracias-

-Cuídate mucho, por favor-

-Lo intentaré-

-Trata de estar bien-

-Sí-

-Bueno… a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡ve!-

Todo era humo y gritos cuando Artemis abrió los ojos. Gritos de miles de personas que no encontraban mejor manera de despedirse que chillando a través de las ventanas. Niños lloraban estirando la mano hacia sus padres, otros reían, algunos discutían y los que más intercambiaban instrucciones con sus padres, pero nadie estaba callado.

Aturdida por el sonido y por la cantidad de gente que la rodeaba, no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía delante hasta el último paso: una mole negra brillante, un tren gigantesco, más grande que los trenes normales, estaba segura, que parecía tener vida propia. Parecía una mamá pata esperando a que sus hijos estuvieran bajo su ala para poder partir. Artemis se preguntó si se daría cuenta de que ella no era uno de sus hijos y la botaría de ahí. Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía por qué hacerlo, porque estaba vestida de la niña rica y nadie se detenía a escucharla o verla.

Juntó todas sus fuerzas y se subió al tren, caminó por los pasillos y entró en el compartimiento más lejano en un solo movimiento, sin mirar a los lados. Cuando se sentó, sola, suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el encantamiento de muerte de Morgana Gabrián hiciera efecto y la durmiera. Pero cuando el sueño no llegó, tiempo después, recordó que esa no era una carroza de Goldenwand. Cómo podía serlo, si su despedida había sido ruidosa e incómoda, en lugar de silenciosa y tranquila, como todas sus despedidas anteriores.

El tren empezó a traquetear y ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados controlando su respiración. Le había empezado a latir el corazón tan rápido que pensó que se iba a desmayar. Tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y llegó al lugar al que siempre llegaba cuando se concentraba al estilo Dimber. Un lugar desde el que podía verse a sí misma. Estaba tensa, tenía los dedos aferrados al asiento y las rodillas tiesas. Relajó el cuerpo. Tomó otra bocanada de aire.

- ¡Ejem!-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con terror.

Frente a ella había una persona duplicada. Gemelos, claro, pero idénticos a tal punto de que al principio Artemis pensó que estaba viendo doble. Los dos eran igual de pelirrojos y tenían la misma mirada sagaz y la sonrisa maliciosa. El mismo gesto. Y la miraban a ella, fijamente.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

-Sabemos quién eres- dijeron, al unísono.

Tres palabras que mandaron al diablo todo el entrenamiento y las medidas que ella y la llamada Orden del Fénix habían tomado. El nuevo pelo, la nueva ropa, las historias sobre Artemis Áter. Todo a la mierda.

Artemis sintió que se moría lentamente.

- ¿Quiénes son?-

Los gemelos se miraron y rieron.

-Yo soy Fred y él es George-

-Son Weasleys-

Algo en su cara, en sus gestos, pero sobre todo sus pecas y su cabello rojo le hicieron reconocer a los chicos de los que Bill siempre hablaba. Dos diablillos que iban por ahí poniendo el mundo de cabeza con tal facilidad que parecía que esa era su misión en la vida. Hablaba con tanto cariño de ellos que Artemis supo de inmediato que eran familia suya. Hermanos, primos. Incluso hijos. Aunque Bill nunca había hablado de una mujer. No, sí. De una francesa, pero vagamente.

En esa ocasión, ellos fueron los sorprendidos. Artemis aprovechó para atacar una vez más.

-Son hermanos de Bill y Charlie. Hijos de Molly y Arthur- dijo hermanos porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Y lo demás cayó por lógica.

-Mierda, esta sí que no es tonta- dijo uno de ellos. Fred. Tal vez.

-No es que pensáramos que eras tonta- agregó George. Tal vez.

-Pero tienes razón, somos Fred y George Weasley. Me encanta cuando las cartas están sobre la mesa-

- ¿Y quién soy yo?-

-El fantasma de Grimmauld's Place-

-Pensé que era la criatura- soltó Artemis.

George soltó una carcajada, mientras que Fred aplaudió.

-Para nada una tonta, me encanta-

- ¿Qué quieren?-

-Saber quién eres- admitió Fred.

-Pensé que ya sabían-

-Sí, sabemos que vivías en Grimmauld's Place. Sabemos que sabes sobre la Orden del Fénix y que has pasado horas hablando con Tonks, quien te llamó prima-

Artemis asintió. No sabían. Podía mentir, era sencillísimo, sólo tenía que hacer lo que le habían enseñado y entonces haría lo que le habían dicho.

- ¿Por qué quieren saber?- preguntó antes. Le interesaba saber por qué se habían dado el trabajo de seguirla, entrar a su compartimiento y encararla, como si fuera importante, cuando claramente era una don nadie.

-Porque nos llega a las partes que no mientan-

- ¿Qué?-

-Sabíamos que existías a los dos días que llegamos a la casa- admitió Fred.

-Y preguntamos- agregó George.

-Estúpidos nosotros-

-Pero nadie nos dio razón. "No hay nadie", "debe ser Kreacher"-

-Merlín, sabíamos de sobra que no eras Kreacher, te habíamos escuchado-

-Como quien dice, teníamos las pruebas-

-No las podíamos mostrar, claro, por cuestiones de… defensa personal, digamos-

-Pero nos estaban mintiendo en nuestras narices-

-Y bueno, pueden hacerlo con Ginny y con Ron, si quieren… pero nosotros ya estamos grandes-

-Creíamos que ellos también lo creían-

-Resulta que no-

-Y nos revienta que nos mientan-

-Ahora, de este pequeño relato ya debes saber...-

-Inteligente como eres-

-Que tenemos herramientas para enterarnos de cosas-

-Así que—

-No me tienen que amenazar- los cortó Artemis, tranquilamente- entiendo-

-Entonces, criatura de Grimmauld's Place, ¿quién eres?-

Artemis Ater. La niña rica. La niña.

-Artemis Black, mucho gusto-

Artemis les estiró una mano.

Los gemelos se quedaron de piedra.

- ¿Black, Black? Así como…- preguntó George.

-Sí-

-Eres su…-

-Sí-

-No, "eres su sí" no significa nada. Tienes que completar la frase-

-Hija- completó Artemis.

-Mierda- dijo Fred.

-Mierda, en efecto- admitió George.

Los tres se miraron largamente. Artemis no tardó en descubrir el mismo brillo de los ojos de Bill y Charlie en los gemelos. Ese brillo de confianza.

- ¿Por qué nos dijiste quién eres?- preguntó Fred, con cuidado.

-Te tenían escondida por algo-

-Debes tener hasta un nombre clave-

Artemis asintió.

-A ustedes les mentían desde abajo, a mí desde arriba. También me revienta- confesó, desde el fondo de su corazón.

Los gemelos asintieron, atontados.

-Bueno- empezó Fred- no voy a dejar de admitir que esto hace que casi me cague en los pantalones viejos de Charlie, pero… ya fue suficiente-

George tomó la mano que Artemis había dejado estirada.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte…-

-Artemis Ater- respondió Artemis.

-Artemis Ater, lindo apellido-

-Lindo acento- le dijo Fred, cuando le sacudió la mano.

-Nosotros te dejamos, pero ten la seguridad de que estaremos ahí…-

-Para lo que necesites-

-Sin más preguntas-

-Gracias- les dijo Artemis.

-Con su permiso, grácil dama escocesa-

-No se preocupe, nadie molestará su viaje-

Los gemelos salieron del vagón intercambiando chistes y caminaron casualmente hasta su propio compartimiento, pero no pudieron entrar porque sus amigas ya habían llegado.

-Mierda, es la primera vez que descubrimos algo tan gordo-

-Deberíamos venderles las orejas expansibles al Ministerio de Magia-

-A que sí-

- ¿Y ahora?-

- ¿Y ahora qué?-

-No sé, Fred, qué hacemos-

-Nada, me cae bien-

-Sí, parece honesta-

-A la mierda con la honestidad, es tan pendeja como nosotros-

-Una de las nuestras-

-Como Ron, pero inteligente-

-Como Ginny, pero sin un hombre parchado en la boca-

-Como Percy, pero sin el palo metido en el culo-

-Como Char… shhh… ahí viene Ron-

Artemis sonrió la mitad del camino, mirando el paisaje hermoso por la ventana, compró unos dulces de la señora del carrito y los comió de muy buen humor. Se cambió antes de tiempo y aprovechó las últimas horas del viaje para dormir, confiando en la palabra de los gemelos como en la suya propia. Y al final hizo lo correcto (a pesar de que hubiera hecho lo incorrecto si se dejaba guiar por lo que su padre, tío, prima y adultos varios le habían dicho: que no confíe en alguien tan pronto), porque nadie se acercó a su compartimiento, ni de casualidad.

Había ganado una.


End file.
